WWE Cartoon Wrestling: Animated!
by Supah-Toon
Summary: Your favorite cartoon, Anime, and Video Game characters going head to head in wrestling action! Championships, Fame, and their pride are on the line! Tune in for action! Please review.
1. WWE Experience

A/N: Before I start I just want to say that I do not own WWE, TNA, or any cartoons. This my first attempt at a wrestling fan fiction. It's going to be WWE, but with cartoons. Now before you say "Oh my, this again", let me explain more for you. You see, in this story, cartoons have been wrestling for years (50). All cartoons from American, Anime, Video games, and others I can think of. It takes place in the WWE, and it will also be parallel to many of the actual event happening in WWE (and sometimes other promotions like TNA). There will be Raw, Superstars (if I feel like I need to develop a rivalry more), Smackdown, and a show just for cartoons called Animated (the back story behind that is that during the Brand Extension, the cartoons didn't want to be restricted to one show, so Mr. McMahon made a match between one cartoon that he thought would never win, and WWE Champion Brock Lesnar. In a surprise upset, the cartoon beat Brock Lesnar, and Mr. McMahon let the Cartoons appear on any show they want).

Most of the time, real WWE wrestlers won't even be mentioned except for in some promos, but I have been thinking about having a big rivalry between some of the real people and the toons. One more thing, since the cartoons have been wrestling for a while, I will be mentioning rivalries that happened before the time this story takes place. Don't worry though, I won't make too many of those references, except if it's necessary. Now lets get on with the people you'll see. I won't mention everyone, but I will mention some really important people you'll need to know. So let's get on with this.

Leadership-

GM of Animated: Lady Tsunade and Sarutobi (co-GMs).

Consultant: Shizune

Media Team-

Backstage Announcers: Libby (Jimmy Neutron), Penny (Chalkzone), Chuckie (All Grown Up)

Commentators: Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) and Vegeta (DBZ) (A very good team if you ask me. Vegeta is the heel, who also used to wrestle in the Hogan Era, while Iroh is the laid back face)

And now we get to the main people, the wrestlers! I'm not going to go in depth of everyone here, but I will highlight the Champions and the main people and stables you should know about.

Champions-

WWE Toon World Champion: vacated (will discuss later)

Toon Tag Team Champions: Jake Long "American Dragon" and Danny "Phantom" Fenton, Team Name: "Phantom Fang"

Toon Intercontinental Champion: Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½)

Toon US Champion: Wolfgang (Hey Arnold, remember the blonde bully a grade ahead of the main characters)

Toon Cruiserweight: T.K. (Digimon)

Toon Women's Champion: Sailor Moon

Main Wrestlers and factions. Most teams are just the made by shows (i.e. DBZ Team, Naruto Team, etc.), But some are made by similarities. Here are the ones you need to know about.

90-Anime (If you have a better name, please tell me)

Stars: Yusuke Yuremeshi, Ranma Saotome, Sailor Moon, Mirai Trunks

Debut: (As a team) 1996

Bio: The most dominant Cartoon team now. The only thing they haven't done is capture the US Belt. Ranma, 2 time IC Champ, 1x European Champ, 1x Tag Team Champ (with Yusuke), 1999 Cartoon King of the Ring; 

Sailor Moon, 4x Women's Champ; 

Trunks, 7x Cruiserweight Champ, more than anyone else, 2x European Champ, 3x Light-Heavyweight Champ, 2x Hardcore Champ; 

Yusuke, 4x Toon World Champ, 1x Tag Team Champ (with Ranma), 2x Intercontinental Champ, 1x Hardcore Champ, 2001 Cartoon Royal Rumble

The Crowd doesn't like them, but they don't care. Yusuke calls himself the leader, but with the headstrong Ranma in the group, that may be disputed.

Their biggest triumph was their dismantling of The Undertaker in 2001 in a rivalry.

Current Feuds: Sailor Moon vs. Misty (Pokemon)

Yusuke vs. Gohan

Konoha 12 (Naruto)

Stars: Team 7, Team 8, Team 9, and Team Guy

Debut: 2002

The Konoha 12 (with Sasuke) has done much in the past 8 years. Naruto has been IC Champ twice, Tag Team Champion with Sasuke, 2002 King of the Ring, and in his biggest feat, defeated Brock Lesnar to earn the cartoons a chance to be on all the shows. Also, Naruto is currently chasing his dream of being World Champion. Sasuke is the current Mr. Money in the Bank, but his cockiness after winning has increased, making the fans skeptical about him, along with his teammates.

Other Accomplishments: Sasuke, 1x IC Champ, Hardcore Champ, Tag Team Champ (Naruto)

Choji and Shikamaru, Tag Champs

Lee, Cruiserweight Champ

Gaang (ATLA)

Stars: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Haru, Pipsqueak, The Duke, Teo (Manager)

Debut: (First three) 2004, (Toph) 2006, (Zuko) 2007, (Haru, Pipsqueak, The Duke, Teo) 2008

Relatively new, the Gaang has accomplished some things. Aang is a former World Champion, and Tag Team Champion with Sokka (Sokka loves to call them the "BoomerAang Squad", but Aang always protests). But they are still trying to get to the top of the ranks.

Bullies

Stars: Many Bullies from cartoons, current roster- Francis, Brad (Kick Buttowski), Bumper (Johnny Test), Buford (Phineas and Ferb) Wolfgang, Dash (Danny Phantom)

Debut: 1998

The Bullies are the bane of every cartoon's existence. They are like the Nexus, constantly beating up everyone for no apparent reason. They also have a few accomplishments to their name. Wolfgang is current US Champion, along with winning the 2000 King of the Ring, plunging the WWE into the reign of King Wolfgang, with the World Championship as his scepter. 

Other Accomplishments: Francis 1x Tag Team Champion (Dash), 4x Hardcore Champ (Held it longer than anyone else in his first reign)

Generation Z

Stars: Gohan (Teen), Goten (near teen), Uub, Trunks (though he seems to prefer the 90-Anime group)

Debut: 2000

The bi-product of the Z Warriors, the legendary Stable of Goku and company. Gohan has racked up an impressive 3 World Championship reigns, an Intercontinental Championship, Tag Team Belt with his father once, an European Championship reign, and a 2003 Royal Rumble winner. Uub has 2 Intercontinental reigns, and Goten is a former Cruiserweight Champion.

Other groups to be mentioned:

CNWO (Canadian New World Order): TDI, TDA, TDWT, 6Teen, and Stoked

Debut: May 2010

Akatsuki: You know

Debut: 2007

(Itachi: World Champ)

Xiaolin Monks: Xiaolin Showdown (including Jerome)

PokeSquad: Debut (1998, and they haven't aged as much)

Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max (Manager), Dawn, Barry (Ash: 3x World Champion, 2x Tag Team [Brock], 2x IC, European, 2002 Royal Rumble; Misty: 4x Women's Champ; Brock: 4x Tag Team Champion [2x with Ash, 2x with Tracy], IC Champ, Light Heavyweight; Tracy: 2x Tag Team Champ [Brock])

The Trainers: Debut: (Gary) 1997, (Drew) 2004, (Paul) 2007, (Formed) 2009

Gary, Drew, and Paul

(Gary: 3x World Champion, IC Champion, European Champ, Hardcore; Drew: Tag Team [Paul]; Paul: Tag Team [Drew]

PBS Invasion: Will be used for a later storyline

The Eds: 

Debut: 2000

Stars: Ed, Edd (Reluctant Manager), Eddy (Rich Manager)

Peanuts Gang:

Debut: 1998Stars: CB, Linus, Lucy, Schroeder, Franklin, Patty (Manager), Peppermint Patty, Marcie (Manager), Violet (Wrestles rarely), Shermy, Franklin,

Pig-Pen, Sally (Wrestles rarely)

(Linus: 3x World Champ, IC, European, 2x Tag Team [Schroeder]; Schroeder: Tag Team Champ [Linus]; Charlie Brown: IC Champ)

There are more people who wrestle, but lets not get into that now, but later. I just mentioned all the important people at the moment, but sometimes, they could drop down to jobber status at any moment. That's all for my preview. But since I can't end it like this, let's tune into WWE Experience with Vegeta and Iroh

* * *

Iroh: Hello there, welcome back to WWE Experience. I hope you all didn't forget the cartoon action happening this Monday!

Vegeta: Of course they didn't, you old coot! Why would anyone forget a great event like this!

Iroh: Calm down, Vegeta, I was just trying to emphasize the importance of this week. This Monday is the 50th Anniversary of the first time cartoons wrestled!

Vegeta: Wrestlers like Johnny Quest, the first Cartoon World Champion, Master Roshi, Iroh, and even I, the great Prince of Vegeta!

Iroh: And don't forget Goku

Vegeta: I didn't forget

Iroh: I'm especially excited for tomorrow's matches for RAW! Especially the Main Event for the World Title!

Vegeta: If only my son was in that match…

Iroh: Oh Vegeta, all in due time, I mean my Zuko hasn't…

Vegeta: …Oh, but Kakarot's boy's won it many times! THAT LITTLE…

Iroh: Anyway, let's check out the events that led up to this match

* * *

(Flashback)

Monday Night RAW 2 Weeks Ago

(cue the epic music)

Iroh: Here comes the No. 1 contender for Gohan's Toon World Title at Night of Champions, Yusuke and his group

Yusuke: AT NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS, GOHAN's BELT IS MINE! I will once again become World Champion!

_Dragon, Dragon, Rock the dragon, Dragon Ball Z!_

Iroh: HERE COMES THE CHAMP!

Gohan: You and your cronies come out here, openly declaring you'll win at Night of Champions! I promise you, YOU'LL ALL FAIL. SAILOR, You'll lose to Misty; Ranma, you'll lose to Clay, and Trunks…

_He stares at Trunks_ _for a little while longer, remembering their former alliance._

…your just lucky I didn't beat you down earlier!

Yusuke: You got some nerve coming down here! We'll beat the hell out of you so hard…

_Before Yusuke could finish, Gohan hits Yusuke with the mike, and runs out the ring before Ranma or Trunks could get to him._

Iroh: He narrowly escaped a beating!

Vegeta: THAT KAKAROT SPAWN IS LUCKY THEY DIDN'T GET HIM! HE'S GOING TO GET HIS AT NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS! I PROMISE YOU, BEFORE SUNDAY IS OVER, GOHAN WILL REGRET EVER COMING OUT HERE TONIGHT!

Night of Champions

_Yusuke and Gohan walk down to the ring with fire in their eyes._

Iroh: This won't end nicely

Vegeta: Not it won't! This will be one hell of a match!

_Gohan and Yusuke trade punches in shot, followed by a suplex from Yusuke. Gohan dropkicks Yusuke, who falls out the ring. Gohan sets him up for a suplex on the table, but with the Referee distracted by Sailor Moon, Ranma hits Gohan with the IC Belt that he retained earlier. Yusuke then throws Gohan in the ring. He gets ready for his finisher, the Spirit Driver _(It's like Jack Swagger's Gutwrench powerbomb, but instead of doing a powerbomb, he piledrives him)_, but Gohan recovers and dropkicks Yusuke against the turnbuckle. Sailor Moon comes back up to the side of the ring to distract the ref, with Gohan arguing with her. But while this is happening, Yusuke removes the turnbuckle cover. As Gohan turns around, Yusuke attempts to throw Gohan to the turnbuckle, but Gohan reverses and sends Yusuke headfirst_ to the uncovered corner. As he reels from the pain, Gohan attempts to hit his Kame-Kick (Like the Buzzsaw Kick, but the opponents are standing)_, Yusuke dodges it and Gohan accidentally kicks the ref, knocking him out. Ranma then comes in the ring and fights Gohan. Ranma is about to hit Gohan with brass knuckles, when…_

Iroh: It's RAIMUNDO, HE'S COME DOWN FOR REVENGE AGAINST RANMA!

Vegeta: WHAT'S HE DOING, HE'S RUINING THE MATCH!

Iroh: Like Ranma wasn't!

_Ranma and Raimundo fight off into the back, while Ranma drops the brass knuckles on the ground near the ring. Yusuke recovers and is about to attack a distracted Gohan, but Gohan dodges a right from him and gives him…_

Iroh: THE KAME-KICK! THE KAME-KICK! IT'S OVER!

Vegeta: NO! NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

_As soon as Gohan is about to go for a pin, Sailor Moon comes in the ring and smacks Gohan with the brass knuckles._

Iroh: NO, NO! THAT'S CHEATING!

Vegeta: HA HA! Not if you don't get caught old man!

_Gohan falls down near Yusuke, but his hand is on top of Yusuke, who's shoulders were down. But Yusuke's hand is also on top of Gohan's. A ref comes down the ramp to count, but at the same time, the other ref recovers and both count at the same time._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_DING DING DING!_

Iroh: Wait, what just happened!

Vegeta: Who won!

_Both refs argue over the decision, while an excited Keiko comes down the ramp, grabs the belt, and places it on a recovering Yusuke. Lady Tsunade and Sarutobi come out to give the final word on the matter._

Tsunade: Since both men were pinned at the same time, the result is a tie. And in the result of a tie the champion retains…

Vegeta: NO!

…but, I think Yusuke won the match!

Vegeta: YES!

Iroh: How can you determine that!

Sarutobi: Actually, I think Gohan won.

Iroh: That's more sensible!

Vegeta: All old coots stick together!

_Everyone is arguing over the outcome, until the Chairman comes out_

_NO CHANCE!_

_NO CHANCE IN HELL!_

Vince McMahon: Due to the fact that no one can determine a champion, I have the solution…

THE BELTS ARE VACATED !

Iroh and Vegeta: WHAT!

_The crowd is going crazy, while Yusuke, Keiko, and Sailor Moon do the same. Gohan is just upset over the situation._

Mr. McMahon: The belts will be vacated until next Monday, where we will have a rematch to determine a champion, No Holds Barred!

_Yusuke goes insane while Gohan just nods his head in agreement._

Vegeta: Well at least now Yusuke can give it to that boy, and take him out!

Mr. McMahon: Goodnight everyone!

RAW next night

Yusuke: I WAS SCREWED! I DESERVE THAT BELT!

_Gohan walks out with an angry expression on his face_

Gohan: I can't wait to beat the crap out of you next Monday!

_I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!_

Iroh: What's Duncan of the CNWO doing out here!

Duncan: I'm getting sick and tired of the same losers out here challenging for the belt, how about we get someone new! I could beat any one of you!

Yusuke: How about you put your money where your mouth is, Canadian trash!

Sarutobi: WAIT! I have a solution. On Smackdown we will have two matches.

1. Ash Ketchum vs. Owen!

And second

2. A battle royal!

Smackdown

Backstage:

Owen: I don't know Duncan, I'm not much of a fighter.

Duncan: okay then, Gwen, my hypnotism kit.

You will be an unstoppable machine, a monster.

Owen: AAAAAAUGH!

Ring:

Iroh: This match will be good!

_Ash goes for a series of punches, and bounces off the ropes for a few hits, but Owen catches him on his last attempt, lifts him over his head, and presses him. After a series of beatings, Ash comes back with his Super Kick. He hit's the kick, and proceeds to give him the Attitude Adjustment _(Yeah Yeah, not that original, but still)_._

_Ash lifts Owen off his feet and onto his shoulders in an amazing feat of strength._

Iroh: OH MY GOODNESS! ASH SHOWS HIS AMAZING STRENGTH!

VEGETA: THAT IS MUSCLE!

_But as soon as he does that, Owen's weight is too much for Ash as Owen drops down and clotheslines him. Owen gets on the top rope, and hits an amazing splash on Ash._

Vegeta: THAT FAT BOY JUST CRUSHED HIM!

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_DING DING DING!_

Iroh: Owen's going to the Main Event on RAW!

Battle Royal!

Iroh all these stars are here for one thing, the Toon World Championship!

(Backstage)

Naruto: I want to win. I'll be World Champ one day, Believe it!

Sasuke: Does it really matter, I'll just cash in!

Sakura: Yeah, he's the best!

Ino: Yep!

Naruto: I'll show all of you!

(Ring)

Iroh: These stars are getting eliminated left and right!

Choji's eliminated!

There goes Duncan!

An amazing dive from Kyon!

Itachi's gone, Itachi's gone!

Only Naruto, Francis, Dash, and Cash (Ben Ten) are left! What can he do!

_Naruto is about to get jumped. Cash runs toward him, but Naruto pulls the rope down and Cash is eliminated. Dash goes under the bottom rope, and Naruto and Francis duke it out. _

_Francis has him on the rope, and is about to clothesline him, but Naruto sees it coming, and gives him a hurricarana out the ring._

Iroh: HE'S DONE IT, HE'S DONE IT!

Vegeta: WAIT! DASH IS STILL IN IT!

_Dash stalks Naruto as he celebrates to early. Dash runs to an unsuspecting Naruto. But Naruto throws him over with ease._

_DING DING DING!_

Iroh: NARUTO DID IT, NARUTO DID IT! HE'S GOING ALL THE WAY!

Vegeta: Not if Yusuke's in it!

Animated

Yusuke: It doesn't matter if it's 1 person, four, or a million, I WILL BE CHAMPION!

(Main Event: Gohan vs. Naruto)

(For future reference, Naruto's finisher is the Tombstone Piledriver. The short story is that in 2003, Mr. McMahon made a new event, Toonamania, parallel to Wrestlemania. Naruto challenged Undertaker, American Bad-Ass, to a match at Toonamania, where his streak would be on the line for the Toon IC Title, who was Naruto. In the match, Naruto reverses Undertaker's Tombstone and does it himself, giving him the win. But Mr. McMahon gets rid of the pay per view, and nullifies all decisions, including Naruto's ending of the streak. But he kept the finisher. End of story.)

Vegeta: Welcome to the table, Yusuke! Mr. World Champ!

Yusuke: Hey, Mr. Legend!

_Naruto exchange blows, and the match seems pretty even until Naruto goes for a Tombstone, when Yusuke comes in the ring and kicks Naruto, making the match end in a disqualification. Owen then comes down to join in, taking down Naruto. Gohan puts him down after two Kame-Kicks, but Yusuke gives Gohan a Spirit Driver. Yusuke celebrates when Naruto comes back and Tombstones Yusuke._

Iroh: NARUTO SENDS THE PARTICIPENTS A MESSAGE, HE WILL WIN THE MATCH, AND THE BELT!

* * *

(Present)

Monday Night RAW Cartoon Match Card-

Cruiserweight Championship Match:

TK vs. Ben Tennyson

Iroh: I think this match will be a slobber knocker! Both are great friends and will put on a clinic.

Vegeta: Use your own words, not Jim Ross's.

US Championship Match:

Wolfgang vs. Sakura (Dokura, you know, that Anime where the angel comes from the future and keeps killing the boy)

Iroh: If Sakura wins this, he'll be the first ever Anime character to win the belt!

Vegeta: And Dokura-chan said if he didn't win, Excalibolg is waiting for him!

Iroh: That's enough motivation!

Women's Championship match:

Over the Top Rope Match

Iroh: The girls are out to play! Sailor Moon's reign is in trouble!

Vegeta: I have one good name for this match; BATHROOM BREAK!

Iroh: Uuugh.

Intercontinental Championship match:

Ladder Match

Ranma vs. Raimundo

Iroh: I think he Raimundo deserves this, after Sunday.

Vegeta: ARE YOU KIDDING! HE JUST BLATANTLY ATTACKS HIM OUT OF NOWHERE, AND HE GETS ONE MORE SHOT! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!

Tag Team Championship Match

Tag Team Turmoil

Phantom Fang vs. Linus and Schroeder vs. Ed and Rolf vs. Binky and Rattles (Tough Customers) vs. BoomerAang

Iroh: The Tag Champs are in trouble!

Vegeta: And I hope the Tough Customers Win those Belts!

And last but not least…

WWE Toon World Championship Match:

No Holds Barred Fatal-Four Way

Gohan vs. Yusuke vs. Owen vs. Naruto

Vegeta: You already know my opinions about this

Iroh: Either way, this will be the highlight of the night!

Iroh: I hope you join us Monday for this historic event. This is Iroh with my partner Vegeta, and we'll see you Monday!

Vegeta: I HATE YOU ALL!

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed WWE Experience! Don't worry, I'll continue it. I wouldn't just make a preview and leave you guys in the cold! If you have any ideas for cartoons, animes, or video game characters to use, please suggest. Thank you. And thanks for reading! Please Review.


	2. Week 1 Special: Monday Night Raw

A/N: Told you I wouldn't leave you out in the cold like that. Now before I start, I need to say a few things. First, I'm making it so that Animated will still be parallel to current storylines, but I'm not going to update every once a week. That would demand every second of my life at home, and I have things like school to worry about. Animated will be the main show, and I will use Smackdown and Raw to help advance a storyline, but not every week. I will also be making Animated more independent from the other show. That mean I will probably throw in an original PPV just for the cartoons. I just want to make this brand more independent so I could be more flexible with ideas. Also, I am changing the name of 90-Anime to Strong 90's. Thanks to Takari Takaishi for the suggestion.

P.S.- You know, it seems as if I might of copied a few elements of my wrestling brand from JC 619's "CWF" on accident. I just want to say sorry. 

I also want to say that I do not own the WWE or any of the cartoons. Now please enjoy the action!

* * *

**WWE Monday Night Raw Week 1**

(Cartoon Wrestling History)

1960:

"Welcome to the first ever cartoon wrestling event!"

"The first ever match between two icons:

Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse!"

"This is an electrifying event!"

_In 1960, the world of wrestling was sent on a trip, a trip that has lasted for 50 years. A trip with:_

_Electrifying Stars!_

"Bugs Bunny!"

"Johnny Quest"

"Mickey Mouse"

"Master Roshi"

"Goku and Vegeta getting ready for their match"

"Fred Jones and the Mystery Inc.!"

"Homer Simpson and Peter Griffins have a rivalry straight from television!"

"Ash Ketchum"

"The Bullies have completely taken over the company!

"Mario and Sonic will completely tear this arena up!"

_Historic Rivalries_

"Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny, the pride of both Disney and WB!"

"Goku and Vegeta are seriously going to bring down the house at Wrestlemania 3!"

"Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak have always hated each other!"

"Homer and Peter have bad blood!"

"Daphne can't take on all of Josie and the Pussycats!"

"Flintstone vs. Jetson! Past vs. future!"

"Garfield hates Snoopy more than Mondays!"

"Ash and Tai staring each other down!"

_Historic and Electrifying moments_

"Johnny Quest has become the first ever Toon World Champion"

"Vegeta just chokeslamed Goku!"

"The Bullies have taken over the WWE cartoon division!"

"Master Roshi, the first Anime Toon World Champion!"

"Linus just beat Kane with the help of Lucy and Charlie Brown!"

"Naruto just beat the Next Big Thing, WWE Champion Brock Lesnar!"

"Ketchum on Oak! Ketchum on Oak!"

"Yusuke might have just ended Ichigo's career"

"Ash just dived off the raised Cell onto Tai on the table! He's broken Tai in half!"

"Welcome to the first episode of Animated!"

"Mario just threw Sonic into Lake Superior!"

"Roshi just lifted Fat Albert off his feet!"

"I can't believe it! The Digidestined just joined the NWO!"

"Hercules speared the Hulk! Two big stars just broke through the Steel Cage!"

"I think Mario just burned Sonic's face!"

_Now, tonight, more history will be made! An Anime character can be the first ever Anime US Champion. Several alumni will return. Two important announcements will be revealed. And a Fatal Four-Way for the Toon World Championship. That will all happen tonight, on a historic Monday Night RAW!_

Nickelback's "Burn It to the Ground" plays as the show starts

Iroh: Welcome to a historic Monday Night RAW!

Vegeta: The Fiftieth Anniversary of cartoon wrestling is tonight, and we have a loaded card tonight, including our main event! A Fatal Four-Way for the Toon Championship! Owen vs. Yusuke vs. Gohan vs. Naruto! Who will win this main event!

Iroh: But now lets get the night started with one of the title matches

(Old fashioned cartoon music is played)

Introducing Cartoon Legend, Felix the Cat!

Iroh: Felix is one of the first cartoons to show up on the screen, preceding Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse.

Vegeta: Every animated on television need to thank Felix for helping put cartoons on the screen.

(Digimon Theme plays)

(Bell Rings)

Felix the Cat: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Toon Cruiserweight Championship! Coming to the ring; from Odaiba, Japan; accompanied by Kari and Davis; The Cruiserweight Champion, TK!

Iroh: TK is doing an exceptional job as champion!

Vegeta: But he will get a challenge with Ben Tennyson!

(Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Theme plays)

Felix: And coming to the ring, from Bellwood, Ben "10" Tennyson!

Iroh: Ben coming off an amazing win against Paul this Saturday on Animated!

Vegeta: Let's hope he can do that here!

The bell rings as both competitors shake hands. They get in a tie-up, followed by Ben giving TK a headlock. He throws Ben into the ropes, and gets hit with a Flying Fore-Arm from Ben. Ben grabs TK and suplexes him. He then jumps off the ropes and gives TK a Lionsault. He goes for the pin.

1,2,

TK kicks out and kicks Ben in the head. He lifts Ben up for a Scoop Slam, but Ben reverses and dropkicks TK into the turnbuckle. Ben gets on the top turnbuckle and hits a flying dropkick on TK. Outside the ring, Davis seems to inch closer to Kari, unbeknownst to her. TK kicks Ben in the gut and tries to go for his Leg Lariat. But then he sees Davis trying to put his arm around Kari. She pushes him off and TK starts to yell at Davis. Then Ben picks TK up and puts him on his back and tries to go for a Omni-Drop (Widow's Peak), but TK rolls Ben up for a pin.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Felix: And the winner, and still Toon Cruiserweight Champion, TK!

Iroh: TK retains, but I think Davis might be on TK's bad side.

Vegeta: Yeah, I wouldn't want to be Davis!

(Commercial)

(Backstage)

Davis is seen standing when TK and Kari walks up to him.

TK: What was that!

Davis: What?

TK: You know! When you tried to hit on Kari! What was that about!

Davis: Hey, it's not like she's your girlfriend!

Kari: I don't need you doing that! I thought we handled that years ago!

Davis: Ok, ok, I'm sorry!

TK: Good!

Kari: I can get Tai on you!

Davis acts like he's afraid as TK and Kari walk away.

We now see Naruto stretching while he keeps a serious look on his face.

(Ring)

(Bell Rings)

Felix: The following tag-team match is a Tag Team Turmoil match, and it is for the Toon Tag Team Championship!

(A mash-up of Danny Phantom's and American Dragon: Jake Long's Themes)

Felix: coming to the ring first, the Toon Tag Team Champions, Jake Long and Danny Phantom, Phantom Fang! (Crowd Cheers)

Iroh: These two young men have taken on all challengers.

Vegeta: Yeah, but tonight, they have nowhere to go! I think they might lose the belts tonight!

(Dramatic Arthur music plays) (Crowd Boos)

Felix: And the first challengers, from Elwood City, they are part of the Tough Customers, Binky and Rattles!

Vegeta: The new Tag Champions are walking down the ramp right now!

Iroh: Well, Binky and Rattles have been successful as Tag Champions before, but now they have fallen on bad times. They have been iratable as of late: getting angry at announcers, smacking around rookies, and even punching me!

Vegeta: Well I'd punch you just for th fun of it!

The bell rings as Rattles and Danny start the match off. Rattles tries to use his bulky exterior to oush Danny around, but Danny gives Rattles a slap to the face. Rattles goes for a clothesline, but Danny dodges and dropkicks Rattles out the ring. Danny gets on the top rope and dives on Rattles as he is starting to get up. Danny picks Rattles up and throws him in the ring. As Danny gets in the ring, Rattles runs up to the corner and tags in Binky, who runs in and stomps on Danny and puts him in a sleeper hold. The crowd gets behind Danny as he gets up. He breaks out of the sleeper and runs to the ropes. He bounces off, but is caught by Binky who hit's a Tilt-A-Whirl side slam. Binky is about to get ready for his Dogg Pound (Similar to Jamie Noble's finisher, but with one knee).

Iroh: It's almost over!

Vegeta: We might have new champions tonight!

Binky picks up Danny and puts him on his shoulder, but Danny reverses and rolls Binky up.

1,2,3!

Iroh: The Tough Customers are eliminated!

Vegeta: WHAT, HOW!

Iroh: They're going crazy in the ring!

Binky and Rattles start screaming as they exit the ring. They knock over the steel steps and pound the barricade as they go to the back.

Iroh: Sore losers.

Vegeta: They were cheated!

(Flashbeagle plays)

Felix: Coming to the ring, from Minnesota, Linus and Schroeder! (Crowd Cheers)

Iroh: Also former Tag Champions.

Vegeta: The Peanuts have been apart of many great moments since debuting in 1998. Linus beat Kane in a Hardcore match in his debut. They had to leave due to, certain hard circumstances in 2000, but came back in 2008, where a few weeks later, Linus won the Intercontinental Belt in miraculous fashion.

Linus starts as him and Danny lock up. Danny pushes Linus to the ropes. He bounces off and hit a clothesline. Linus drags Danny to his corner and tags in Schroeder. Linus puts Danny on the top rope and slams him back down to the mat. Schroeder gets on the top rope and splashes onto Danny. The crowd goes crazy as Schroeder goes for a pin.

1,2,

Danny kicks out. Schroeder suplexes Danny and puts him in a headlock. But Danny powers out and puts Schroeder on his shoulders and hit's a Samoan Drop. Danny then puts him in a suplex form and hits the Ecto-Plex.

Danny goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

Iroh: Danny eliminated another team!

Vegeta: They are pretty good.

(Ed Edd & Eddy theme plays)

Felix: Coming to the ring, from Peach Creek, Ed and Rolf! (Crowd Mixes of Cheers and Boos)

Iroh: After Kevin turned down Rolf's request for a partner, Rolf went to Eddy for help. Eddy offered Rolf Ed's services for 50 cents.

Vegeta: Rolf said that if Ed messed this up, he would beat the Eds with his bare fists!

Rolf starts off as he runs toward Danny and tackles him, pounding him in the face until the ref breaks them up. Rolf tears up his shirt and Scoop Slams Danny. He bounces off the ropes and leg drops him. He then goes for the pin.

1,2...

Danny kicks out. Rolf throws him over to his corner and tags Ed in. Ed gives a few punches to Danny and boots him in the face. He lifts him over his shoulders and presses him back down. Danny is crawling over to the corner while Rolf starts to yell at Ed to stop him. Ed runs over and picks him up, but Danny gives Ed a swift kick to the head and tags Jake in.

Iroh: Uh Oh, ther goes Jake!

Vegeta: His first time in the ring during this match!

Jake clotheslines Ed and then he gives him a few swift kicks before dropkicking him. Ed gets up and Jake jumps off the ropes for a moonsault. With Rolf yelling at him, Ed catches Jake and gives him an EDutainer (World's Largest Slam). Rolf celebrates his early win, but Ed loses concentration as he sees a comic book that falls out of his pocket. He starts to read it while Rolf yells and Jake recovers. Jake goes to Rolf's corner and knocks him off the side. Jake then rolls up an unfocused Ed.

1,2,3!

Iroh: Ed and Rolf have been eliminated due to Ed's untrained mind!

Vegeta: Rolf will be having a "talk" with the Eds tonight!

(Avatar Ending Theme plays)

Felix: Coming to the ring, Aang and Sokka, BoomerAang!

Aang: I did not agree to call us that!

Iroh: My nephew's friends have also been Tag-Team Champions before. They could regain them tonight!

Vegeta: well with Aang and Sokka still fresh and Phantom Fang tired, they have the advantage

Aang starts off by giving Jake kick, followed by a enzuguiri. Aang tags in Sokka who starts to trade punches with Jake. Sokka gets in some extra punches and super kicks Jake. He gives Jake an elbow and goes for a pin.

1,2...

Jake kicks out. He puts Jake in a sleeper hold and keeps it locked in tight. The Ref goes to check on Jake as he's fading in and out. He raises it once and it falls. He raises it twice, and it falls down. He raises it a third time, and it stays up. Jake gets up and punches Sokka in the gut. He bounces off the ropes and gives Sokka a flying fore-arm. Sokka crawls over to the ropes and Tags in Aang, who jumps over the ropes and gives Jake a series of dropkicks. Aang bounces off the ropes and lands a crossbody on Jake. Aang gets the top rope and hits the Avatar Spiral (Corkscrew Dive) on Jake. He goes for the pin.

1,2,

Jake kicks out, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

Iroh: Jake kicks out with barely anytime to spare!

Vegeta: I can't believe this!

Aang goes over to tag in Sokka, and Sokka goes over to hit his Northern Lights Powerbomb (Last Ride and Kane's powerbomb finisher from the old games). But as he puts him in position, Jake flips Sokka over him, picks him up, and hit's the Hidden Dragon (Jumping Complete Shot). He then goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

(Bell rings)

Felix: And the winners of this match, and still Toon Tag-Team Champions, Phantom Fang!

Iroh: Well Phantom Fang put up a valiant fight tonight!

Vegeta: Even I have to admit that they did good tonight.

While Phantom Fang celebrates, Riley and Huey (Boondocks) come out.

Iroh: Hey, that's Huey and Riley, the Freeman Brothers! They're apart of the Animated Roster!

Vegeta: They're beating up the Champs!

Riley gives Danny a kick to the jaw, while Huey dropkicks Jake. They give Danny a double suplex and pick up Jake. They pick up Jake and give him the Hood-Drop (Snapshot).

Iroh: I can see this coming to bite them on the tuchus!

(Promo) In all of Anime's years of wrestling, one prize has always alluded them. "The US Title has never been held by an Anime!" Tonight, Sakura ( Bludgeoning Angel Dokura) vs. Wolfgang! US Title on the line, will history be made!

(Commercial)

Binky and the Tough Costumers are walking in the backstage with angry expressions, Binky the angriest of them all

Libby: Libby Folfax here with the Tough Customers. What do you guys have to say about tonight?

Binky snatches the mic.

Binky: You know what? I'm tired of being pushed around! I'm tired of all the stupid stuff that goes on around here! People don't give us any respect! Well, we're going to change that! We're going to make an impact! We will rock the foundation of Animated! Just watch!

(Mr. McMahon's theme)

Announcer: Introducing the Chairman of the Board, Mr. McMahon!

Vegeta: I wonder what the boss has to say?

Iroh: possibly something that'll shake the foundation of Animated!

Mr. McMahon: Sarutobi, Tsunade, I need you to come out here!

Tsunade and Sarutobi walk into the ring from backstage.

Mr. McMahon: At Night of Champions, you two were were at a stalemate over the championship match outcome, so I had to vacate it. So in order to make sure this never happens again, I would like to introduce to you, TW!

Iroh: What?

Vegeta: Who's that?

An African-American man walks out wearing a red baseball, a green shirt, blue jeans, and red tennis shoes. Sarutobi and Tsunade question who this man is.

Mr. McMahon: This man is your new partner!

Vegeta: What!

Iroh: This man will be helping out! He looks like he just hit 18!

TW: Hey, hows it going?

Sarutobi shakes his hand, while Tsunade snubs him.

TW: Ok, I see. I still hope we can be good friends!

Mr. McMahon: I hope you all get along great!

(Backstage)

Dokura and Sakura get ready for Sakura's US Title match.

Sakura: Dokura, I don't think I can do this. I can't wrestle!

Dokura: Yeah you can. And if you refuse…

She pulls out Excalibolg, complete with spikes and waves it around in the air.

Dokura:…I'm not going to be happy!

Sakura: Ok, OK!

As they walk to the ring, Francis, Dash, Wolfgang, and Brad jump Sakura. They beat and kick on him and finally throw him into the wall, breaking it.

Wolfgang: No belt for the animes tonight!

The Bullies run off while Dokura calls for help.

(Commercial)

Iroh: Well folks, the Bullies strike again. We just got a call from the Gms, and Sakura will not be fighting tonight.

Vegeta: Normally I'm usually with The Bullies, but tonight was just cowardly!

(Backstage)

TW and the other two GMs get to know each other when Dokura busts through the door.

Dokura: I hope you all saw that! Wolfgang and his gang just beat up Sakura!

Tsunade: We are sorry, but unfortunately we can't help you. I guess we have to cancel the match.

Sarutobi: And just leave Wolfgang unpunished!

Tsunade: It's the WWE, that's what happens!

They both begin to argue until TW interjects.

TW: I have a great idea!

Tsunade: Don't get involved!

Sarutobi: Wait, let's here his idea.

TW: I think we need to make it fair. Dokura, if you can find a new person to manage tonight before the match time, it will go on. Things like this can't go unpunished.

Dokura: Thank you, thank you!

TW: But if you can't, the deed will go unpunished.

Dokura runs out the room to begin her search as both GMs stare at TW.

TW: Right down the middle. I love this job!

Tsunade just scowls as Sarutobi nods his head in agreement.

(In the ring, which is full of girls)

Felix: The following match is an Over the Top Rope Battle Royal, and it is for the Toon Women's Championship!

Iroh: Already in the ring are Cindy Vortex, Sakura Haruno, Frida Suarez, Meg Griffin, Ten-Ten, Sora, Trixie (American Dragon: Jake Long), and Gwen Tennyson.

(Scooby Doo Theme)

Felix: And introducing, Hall of Famer Daphne Blake!

Iroh: Daphne, a former 3x Women's Champion has come here to get another feel to be in the ring.

Vegeta: If she wins tonight, that could put another facet on the diamond of her career.

(Pokemon 1st US Season Theme)

Felix: and coming to the ring, from Cerulean City, Misty! (Crowd Cheers)

Iroh: Misty and the Champ Sailor Moon have been in an relentless rivalry with Sailor Moon.

Vegeta: I don't think that it will let up tonight, Iroh!

(Sailor Moon Theme)

Felix: And coming to the ring, the Toon Women's Champion, Sailor Moon! (Crowd Boos)

Iroh: Due to Sailor's association with the Strong 90's, this crowd really doesn't like her.

Vegeta: This crowd just doesn't know what they like!

The bell rings as all of the women are just staring down at each other. Suddenly Meg goes in the middle of the ring and starts to gloat. Daphne walks up to her and slaps her. She then grabs her and throws over the top rope, eliminating her.

Iroh: Well, that goes to show you, gloating only gets you hurt.

Vegeta: Ha Ha, silly Meg, titles are for people who can wrestle!

The match continues as now everyone is fighting. Ten-Ten and Sakura are working together to win. They clothesline Trixie over the top rope, eliminating her, then go to work on Cindy, who fights them off. Misty and Sailor Moon then come across each other an staredown as the crowd goes crazy.

Iroh: All that bad blood is about to come out!

Sailor Moon and Misty start to trade punches, with Misty winning and dropkicking her over the ropes, but Sailor holds on and gets back in the ring. Frida clotheslines Cindy over the top rope, but she holds on to Cindy's neck as she tries to take Cindy over the rope. Sailor Moon comes over and flips them both over the rope and on to the ground, eliminating them. Daphne elbows Sailor and proceeds to throw her over, but Sailor reverses and boots Daphne over the ropes. Gwen then boots Sailor in the face as she goes through the middle rope. Gwen then has to face both Sakura and Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten kicks Gwen, and gives her a Ten-Cut (Cutter) and puts Gwen over her shoulders. She tries to shove her over the top rope, but Gwen recovers and lands on the apron with her arms around Ten-Ten's neck. Gwen flips Ten-Ten over and eliminates her. Sakura then runs toward Gwen, but Gwen pulls the ropes down, eliminating her. Gwen walks back in the ring as she and Misty go in the middle of the ring. Gwen kicks Misty in the ribs and gives her a bulldog. Gwen then picks Misty up, only to get chopped on the chest. Misty Scoop Slams Gwen on the ground, then gets on the top rope. She then taunts and is about to hit an elbow, but Sailor Moon comes on the apron and pushes her off.

Iroh: Because she got on the top rope, she is eliminated.

Sailor gets back in the ring and starts to stomp on Gwen. She suplexes Gwen onto the ropes. Then she boots Gwen over the rope, but she holds on. While Sailor gloats over her early win, Gwen gets back in and dropkicks her into the turnbuckle. Gwen gets ready to throw Sailor over the top rope, when Ranma comes from behind and bounces Gwen's head on the ropes. While she's groggy, Sailor boots Gwen over the top rope, eliminating her.

(Bell rings)

Felix: And the winner of this match, and still Women's Champion, Sailor Moon!

Iroh: Ranma! This was an all girls match! Why would a guy get involved!

Vegeta: Oh well, that's just the way it goes.

Iroh: Well Ranma better just stay out here, because his match with Raimundo is next!

(Backstage)

We see Owen bench pressing both Lindsay and LeShawna while Duncan nods his head.

Duncan: Oh yeah, this belt is ours!

Jonesy: Yeah man! Toon World Champion, Owen. I like the sound of it!

(Promo)

A vacated title ("The title is vacated!"). Four hungry challengers. Tonight, there will be a new World Champion! Will it be the Veteran Saiyan ("Gohan unloading on Yusuke!"), The selfish Spirit fighter ("Yusuke just interfered in this match!"), the large newcomer ("Owen is a monster!"), or the enthusiastic ninja (Naruto sending a message!). The World Champion will be decided, tonight!

(Commercial)

(Bell rings)

Felix: The following match is a ladder match, and it is for the Toon Intercontinental Championship! In the ring, the Toon Intercontinental Champion, Ranma Saotome (Crowd boos).

Iroh: Ranma just interfered in the Women's Title match for no reason!

Vegeta: He had a reason! He wanted to keep the belt in the Strong 90's!

(Xiaolin Showdown Theme)

Felix: And the challenger, from Rio De Janeiro, Raimundo!

Raimundo runs down the ramp, slides in the ring, and starts to trade punches with Ranma.

Iroh: I think he wants to get it on now!

(Bell Rings)

Rai gives Ranma a suplex, followed by a series of elbows. Raimundo gets on top of Ranma and starts to punch his head repeatedly. Rai goes out the ring and gets a ladder. He waits for Ranma to get up, and charges at Ranma with the ladder. But Ranma dropkicks him with the ladder in his face. Ranma gets the ladder and tries to end it early. But Rai gets on top of the ladder also and they brawl on top. Ranma and Rai both fall off the ladder and onto the ground outside the ring. As they both struggle to get up, Ranma goes over to the announcer area and grabs a chair. But Rai kicks him in the gut and suplexes Ranma onto the table. He then beats Ranma's head on the Spanish announce table. He removes the top of the table and places Ranma on it.

Iroh: Uh oh, he's not.

Rai goes back in the ring, moves the ladder near the ropes and gets on top.

Vegeta: He'll kill Ranma!

Rai yells out "WIND!" and hit's the Airsault (Moon sault with extra added height) off the ladder. But Ranma moves out the way and Rai crashes through the table.

Iroh: OH MY! RAI PRACTICALLY COMMITED SUICIDE WITH THAT MOVE!

Vegeta: A foolish move! Now Ranma will capitalize and retain the belt!

Ranma slowly crawls into the ring as Rai lays knocked out outside the ring. Ranma gets the ladder positioned and proceeds to slowly crawl up. As he's within reach, Kevin Levin runs to the ring.

Vegeta: HEY, WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!

Kevin pushes the ladder and Ranma goes crashing outside the ring.

Iroh: Revenge for what he did to Gwen!

Rai slowly gets up and crawls into the ring. As he gets on the ladder, he stumbles, but recovers and gets to the top. As Ranma gets on the apron, Kevin boots him off and he his the barricade. Rai unlatches the belt and removes it as the crowd goes crazy.

(Bell rings)

Felix: And your winner, and the NEW Toon Intercontinental Champion, Raimundo!

Vegeta: NO, THAT REBEL PUNK JUST COST RANMA THE BELT!

Iroh: KARMA! I TELL YOU, KARMA GETS YOU EVERY TIME!

Rai celebrates as Kevin puts the belt around his waist and Rai's teammates come out to celebrate.

(Backstage)

Gohan is seen punching a punching bag with Yusuke's face on it. He then spits on it and leaves.

(Commercial)

Felix: Introducing: Goku, Popeye, Bugs Bunny, Fred Flinstone, and the first ever cartoon World Champion, Johnny Quest!

All the legends walk out as the WWE Hall of Fame music plays.

Bugs Bunny: Eh, What's Up Docs!

The crowd goes wild as they hear that famous line.

Goku: Yeah, feels good to be back in the ring.

Fred: Yep! Y'know, when I wrestled, it was WAY different! We only had the World and Tag Team Championships! Now, There are a LOT more!

Popeye: Aye, it's true! Why, even I would try to wrestle again just to win that belt! I do miss the WWE!

Johnny Quest: I really am glad to be here! I just want to say…

("I wanna be famous!" Is followed by the WWE NOW Theme)

Duncan comes out with a microphone.

Iroh: How disrespectful!

Duncan: Nobody wants to hear ANY OF YOU!

He gets into the ring and gets in Johnny Quest's face.

Duncan: Your all has beens! GET LOST!

Duncan pushes Johnny down as the crowd boos.

Duncan: HA! What now, Johnny!

Johnny gets back up, looks away, and slaps Duncan across the face. He then punches him, and throws him out the ring.

Iroh: Ha, that's what that jerk gets!

Vegeta: Yeah, we legends don't play that!

The Legends celebrate in the ring as an embarrassed Duncan walks to the back.

(Backstage)

We see Yusuke shaking his head as Ranma gets back.

Ranma: Did you see that!

Yusuke: Yep. Now what?

Sailor Moon: Well, two out of three isn't bad.

Yusuke: Trunks, what do you have to say?

Trunks just sits their quietly.

Yusuke: Whatever. Just be out there for me during my match, okay?

Ranma: Yeah, okay.

(Commercial)

Wolfgang and the bullies are in the ring while with a mic in his hand.

Wolfgang: Well, I guess we better start my match now. But before we do, I just want to say even if he was here, I wouldn't lose to some animated Japanese turd!

The crowd boos louder as Wolfgang gets in a fighting stance.

Iroh: Wolfgang makes me sick!

Vegeta: Finally, you and I agree on something

Suddenly, Dokura walks out with a mic.

Wolfgang: Oh what, your going to fight me!

Dokura: No, but I am here to say you will be fighting tonight.

Wolfgang: What! Who!

Dokura: Well many anime characters in the back really hate you for your racist remarks you say about us. Many of them just want to kick your teeth down you throat! I could've gone with a veteran like Ash, or maybe a legend like Vegeta…

Vegeta: You know it!

Dokura: But I chose someone totally new. Introducing, your opponent…

(Beyblade: Metal Fusion Theme plays)

Felix: And coming to the ring, Gingka Hagane!

Vegeta: WHOA! Gingka from Beyblade: Metal Fusion is on the Animated roster!

Iroh: We haven't had a beyblader in the WWE since Tyson!

Gingka gets in the ring as Wolfgang reluctantly gives the timekeeper his belt. The bell rings as Wolfgang charges toward Gingka. But he dodges and hit's a succesion of punches that push Wolfgang back farther and farther. Gingka bounces off the ropes and hit's a shoulder block on Wolfgang. He bounces off the ropes again and hit's a leg drop. He picks Wolfgang up, but Wolfgang pushes him off and clotheslines Gingka. Wolfgang picks him up and puts him on his shoulders, but Gingka reverses and DDTs Wolfgang, and pins him.

1,2,

Wolgang kicks out. Suddenly, Francis and Dash come out to take Gingka out. They get on the apron and try to distract the ref, but both Ash and Gary come out and assist Gingka by throwing Francis and Dash off the apron.

Iroh: I can't believe it! Two rivals coming out and working together for a common purpose!

Vegeta: We shall overcome!

Wolfgang thumbs Gingka in the eye and is about to hit his Wolf's Kick (Brogue Kick, Sheamus's finisher), but Dokura comes on the apron and hits Wolgang with a 2x4 in the gut.

Iroh: OH MY, DOKURA GETTING INVOLVED!

Vegeta: NOW WE'RE TALKING!

As Wolfgang's reeling from the shot to the gut, Gingka gets up and notices his opportunity. He bounces off the ropes and hit's a spear with a giant impact on Wolfgang. He then hooks Wolfgang's leg as the crowd goes wild.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Vegeta: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AN ANIME IS UNITED STATES CHAMPION!

Iroh: Gingka will go down in history!

Vegeta: Anime solidarity! Nothing like it!

Ash, Gary, Kenta, Madoka, Benkai, Generation Z, Konoha 12, Monkey D. Luffy, and other anime stars come down to the ring to celebrate. They hoist Gingka on their shoulders, as he holds up the belt. Streamers come down and they carry Gingka to the back.

(Commercial)

We see the anime entourage following Gingka as Libby walks up to them.

Libby: Hey Gingka, how does it feel to be the first ever anime US Champion!

Ginga: Hey! I'm probably the happiest guy in the world! I can't believe I'm holding this belt! The first anime champion! Wow, words can't describe my excitement! Well if you excuse me, we're going to PARTY!

They all go down the hall, but they pass Rolf with the Eds hanging by their underwear on poles while Kevin laughs.

Rolf: This will teach you to mess with Rolf!

Kevin: HA HA HA, DORKS!

They walk away to their dressing rooms.

Eddy: ED, YOU IDIOT!

Ed: But it was a good issue Eddy!

Edd: Why do I get into these messes with you guys in the first place?

We now see TW on the Titantron

TW: I have a big announcement! Next week, we will have a cartoon version of NxT! We will have eight rookie tag teams with a pro. And **you** all have the power in your hands! You can vote for your favorite teams! And whoever wins will get a contract and a guaranteed Tag Team Championship Match whenever they want! Good luck to the Rookies, the Pros, and you fans!

(Back in the ring)

(Bell Rings)

Felix: The following match is a No Holds Barred Fatal Four-Way Match, and it is for the Toon World Championship!

Iroh: The title was vacated at Night of Champions after a draw and the GMs couldn't agree on who won.

Vegeta: I know exactly who won!

Iroh: Sure you do, Vegeta.

(Yu Yu Hakasho Theme plays)

Felix: Coming to the ring, from Japan, Yusuke Urameshi!

Vegeta: This man was cheated out of his World Title two weeks ago! Tonight, he gets it back!

(DBZ 2nd US Theme plays)

Felix: And the opponent, also from Japan, Son Gohan!

Iroh: Gohan had to vacate his title just because of Tsunade's insubordination.

Vegeta: Do I sense some bias in your voice, General?

Iroh: (Ahem), No, Mr. Prince, no you don't.

("I wanna be famous" is heard followed by the NWO Theme from 2002 as the arena goes gray)

Felix: And the opponent, from Canada, representing the CNWO, Owen!

Vegeta: I have to say, this big boy will be a serious challenge for the others.

Iroh: But even giants can fall. Remember, Gohan dropped Owen with two Kame-Kicks. And this is also No Holds Barred, so they can even use chairs!

(Naruto 1st US Theme plays)

Felix: And coming to the ring, from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki!

Iroh: This boy has the heart of a champion!

Vegeta: But he doesn't have the **belt** of a champion, and that's what matters!

The four opponents stare each other down as the bell rings. Naruto,Yusuke, and Gohan go after Owen by punching him. But Owen pushes them all off and clotheslines both Yusuke and Gohan, and boots Naruto in the face. Owen then hits a splash on Naruto and pins him.

1,2,

Naruto kicks out. Owen goes on the top rope and tries to go for the O-Quake (Splash of the top rope).

Iroh: He's going to crush Naruto!

Vegeta: That's going to practically kill him!

Owen is about to fly, but Gohan smacks Owen with a chair twice, causing him to fall off. Naruto gets up and helps Gohan with a double suplex. But Owen reverses it and sulexes both of them. Owen is goes on the apron, but Yusuke comes back and smacks him with a chair, causing him to fall off. Yusuke then waits as Gohan gets back up in order to hit the Spirit Driver. But Gohan reverses again and starts unloading a barrage of punches onto Yusuke. He bounces off the ropes and gives Yusuke a flying shoulder block. Gohan then gives Yusuke a knee drop to his face. Gohan then picks Yusuke up and hit's an Atomic Drop. Gohan goes out the ring to get a chair and gets back in the ring. Yusuke kicks the chair onto Gohan's face and while he's down, he hit's a fist drop. Naruto gets back in the ring and gives Yusuke a Lariat. Naruto gets the chair and smacks Yusuke the back. He then goes out of the ring and grabs a sledgehammer. He gets back in the ring, and is about to hit Yusuke, but Gohan hits Naruto with a Jumping Complete Shot. He then dodges a right from Yusuke and hit's a Complete Shot. He then runs to the ropes, jumps off the second one, and hit's a Saiyo-Sault (Lionsault). He goes for a pin.

1,2,

But then Ranma and Trunks run in and break up the pin. They start beating on Gohan, but then Owen runs in and throws Trunks and Ranma out the ring. He goes to pick up Owen, but Gohan reverses with..

Iroh: The Kame-Kick!

Vegeta: Aw come ON!

Gohan gives him a Kame-Kick, but Owen is still standing. He hits another Kame-Kick, and he startes to wobble around. He goes for one more Kame-Kick, but Owen catches his leg, grabs his neck, and hits a Chokeslam. He gets on the top turnbuckle and hits a O-Quake. He then goes for a pin.

1,

2...

Yusuke breaks up the pin and gives Owen a Jumping DDT. He rolls Owen out and pins Gohan.

1,

2...

KICKOUT! Gohan kicks out as the crowd cheers.

Iroh: That was like a millisecond left!

Vegeta: That brat almost lost!

Yusuke throws Gohan out the ring and slams his head on the table. Yusuke goes for a chair and grabs one from under the ring. He is about to hit Gohan with one, but Gohan kicks Yusuke in the gut. He gives him an Evan Bourne-esque knee to Yusuke face as he falls on the table. Gohan gets on the top turnbuckle.

Iroh: Oh come on, he's not going for that, is he!

Vegeta: NOT ON OUR TABLE! ON THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE, MAYBE! BUT NOT ON OURS!

Gohan jumps off and Leg Drops Yusuke through the table.

Crowd: WHOA!

Iroh: HE NEARLY BROKE THAT BOY IN HALF!

Vegeta: MY COFFEE! YOU KAKAROT BRAT!

Iroh: I think they maybe out!

Owen wakes up and notices what happened. He picks up Naruto and tries to Chokeslam him, but Naruto reverses and dropkicks Owen in the knees, causing him to fall. Naruto gets on the top turnbuckle. He jumps off and goes for a Double Axe Handle, but out of nowhere, DJ comes out of nowhere and spears Naruto.

Iroh: HEY! HE CAN'T BE HERE! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Vegeta: NO DQ! ANYTHING GOES!

DJ gives Owen a thumbs up as he knows Owen has it in the bag. Owen goes on the top rope to go for the O-Quake. He jumps off, but then Naruto puts his knees up and Owen falls on them. Owen stumbles around in pain as Naruto grabs a chair and smacks Owen with it. Owen falls down, and Naruto goes out the ring and grabs two ladder from under the ring. Naruto puts Owen between the two ladders and gets on the top turnbuckle. He yells "BELIEVE IT!" and jumps off for a Leg Drop, but Owen moves out the way and Naruto crashes into the ladders. Owen then waits for Naruto to get up. Naruto gets up and Owen grabs his neck and lifts him up for a choleslam. But Naruto reverses and DDTs Owen. Yusuke then jumps in and dropkicks Naruto. Yusuke then smirks as he stalks Naruto to hit a Spirit Driver. But Gohan comes back into the ring and punches Yusuke. But Yusuke kicks Gohan in the gut and throws Gohan out the ring. Yusuke turns arounda and is greeted by a kick to the head from Naruto. Naruto then picks Yusuke up, flips him over…

Iroh: GET IT BOY!

Vegeta: No, NOOOOO!

…Naruto hit's the Tombstone Piledriver on Yusuke and pins him.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell rings as the crowd goes crazy)

Iroh: I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!

Vegeta: GAH, FIRST MY TABLE, THEN MY COFFEE, NOW THIS!

Iroh: Tonights just not your night, is it!

Vegeta: SHUT UP, OLD MAN!

Felix: Here's your winner, and your **New** WWE Toon World Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!

The ref hands Naruto the belt as he gets on his knees to celebrate. He gets back up and holds the belt high in the air.

Iroh: A historical night, indeed! On the Fiftieth Anniversary of Cartoon Wrestling, and we have a young man become NEW WORLD CHAMP!

Vegeta: Well I'm sure that match took a lot out of him!

As Naruto celebrates, Binky Barnes and the Tough Customers come out on the ramp.

Iroh: What are the Tough Customers doing here?

Vegeta: I don't know.

As they stand there, a few more stars walk down: TD and Truman (Martha Speaks); Matt (Cyberchase); Charlie (Clifford the Big Red Dog); Arthur and Buster; Maya, Miguel, Theo, Andy, and Tito (Maya and Miguel); Word Girl and Scoops (Word Girl)

Naruto stares at the group of people on the ramp.

Iroh: More people!

Vegeta: Pardon my French, but what the hell are those PBS Characters doing here!

They start to walk down the ramp and circle the ring with serious looks on their faces.

Iroh: Uh-Oh, I hope this isn't another Nexus!

Vegeta: If it is, I'm getting out of here!

They get on the apron and get in the ring. They stare at Naruto while he figures out what to do. He then figures that he's going to have to get the first hit advantage. He socks Binky in the face as they all jump Naruto.

Iroh: OH MY! WHY IN THE WORLD IS THIS HAPPENING!

They continue to kick him until he's knocked out. Lee, Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru come out to help, only to suffer the same fate.

Vegeta: What's happening!

They pick up Naruto and let Tito hit a CrossRhodes type move. Miguel picks him up and gives him a Soccer Kick to the face. Rattles then picks Naruto up and Chokeslams him. They pick up a chair and fold it down. Binky then gives Naruto a Urunaigi onto the chair, breaking it. The PBS Kids then circle around their opponent while Binky holds up Naruto's belt.

Vegeta: They dismanted our new Champ!

Iroh: I can't believe this. Our Anniversary night, and these PBS Kids ruin it! What does this PBS Invasion want with Naruto?

Vegeta: Maybe this is what Binky meant when he said they will "Rock the foundation of Animated".

Iroh: Well, we'll see you on Smackdown for the move to SyFy. Hopefully We can get an explanation.

The show ends with the PBS Invasion holding their hands up high as Naruto and his friends lay wasted around the ring area.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. I won't be doing Raw and Smackdown all the time. So most of the time, it's just Animated. Also, if you have any Tag Teams you want me to use, please suggest. I hope you enjoy Animated! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Week 1 Special: Friday Night Smackdown

A/N: Great Suggestions for Tag Teams! I will use most of them. The ones I really like, and the ones you really like too. Now let's get on with Animated (On Smackdown)!

PS: I do not own WWE, any of the gimmicks, or any Cartoon, anime, or Video Game characters you see here. If I was, I'd be bathing in dollars right now (And showering in liquid gold, no matter how over the melting point it is!)

* * *

("Know Your Enemy" by Green Day plays [Which I hope they change, I don't really like it. It just isn't aggressive enough] as we go to the arena which is filled with PBS Characters.)

Iroh: Hello their folks and welcome to the premiere of Smackdown on SyFy.

Vegeta: Yeah, and their seem to be some freaks in the ring right now!

Binky: Hello, and welcome to Smackdown! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Now, you may be wondering, "What are we doing in this ring?", "Why did we do what we did Monday?" Well, SHUT UP AND LET US EXPLAIN!

Maya grabs the microphone.

Maya: You see, we got a call from Binky telling us he needed help. Y'see, it seems as if nobody takes us seriously! All we ever got when we go somewhere is "HA! You PBS Kids can't do anything, your worthless!" Well we're not just educational, we're also very deadly! We will take over Animated! We will take over the WWE! WE WILL…

(Naruto 1st Season Theme plays)

Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Ten-Ten, and Neji come out. (Crowd Cheers)

Shikamaru: You better be glad Naruto's not here! (Crowd Boos) But He will be here tomorrow! (Crowd Cheers) But don't worry, we told him we would take care of you!

Lee: Yeah, the power of youth prevails!

Neji: (Sigh)

They all start to walk down the ramp, and as soon as they get in the ring…

("Shutterbug" by Big Boi plays)

Iroh: Here comes are new third Co-GM, TW!

Vegeta: What can he do!

Iroh: Gee, I wonder!

TW: Hey guys! Look PBS, me, Sarutobi, and the old lady didn't like what you did on Sunday. So tonight it will be Lee, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, and Ten-Ten vs. any four guys and one girl on PBS! Goodnight!

Iroh: Oh my, what a main event!

Vegeta: I hope they bash PBS's face in!

(Commercial)

(Bakugan Theme plays)

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: The following tag team match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, from Japan, Dan and Shun!

Vegeta: This match is to show the strength of our newest Tag Team.

Iroh: and by the way, Animated will be having a nXt of Tag Teams starting next week!

(Boondocks Season 3 Theme plays)

Announcer: And coming to the ring, from Woodcrest, Huey and Riley, The Freeman Boys!

Iroh: The Freemans attacked the Tag Team Champions this Monday on their debut.

Vegeta: They really made an impact this Monday, let's see if they can do it again!

The bell rings as Riley and Dan start off. Dan hits a takedown on Riley and puts him in a headlock. Riley breaks out and kicks Dan on the side of his leg. He repeatedly kicks him and then kicks him in the face. Riley then runs up to the turnbuckle, jumps off and hit's a moonsault on Dan. He goes for the pin.

1,2...

Dan kicks out. He picks up Dan and suplexes him, followed by an elbow. He picks up Dan again, but us kicked by Dan as he goes to tag in Shun. Riley then tags Huey. Huey runs up to Shun, who dodges it and wheel kicks Huey. Shun kicks Huey in the head and hit's a jumping DDT. Shun stalks Huey for a Sky Rocket (Impaler DDT), but Riley runs in and punches Shun. Dan runs in and punches him, but the ref tells him to get out the ring. Huey and Riley then pick Shun up and hit a Hood-Drop. Huey then pins Shun.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: And your winners, The Freeman Boys!

Riley then snatches the mic from the announcer.

Riley: That's the Freeman Boiz! With a I-Z! And We comin' for ya, Phantom Fang!

(A Mash-up of Danny Phantom and American Dragon: Jake Long's themes play)

Phantom Fang run down the ramp as the Freeman Boiz run out the ring. Phantom Fang then stare the Freeman Boiz down.

(Promo)

Aang: Hi I'm Aang, the first pro to be announced for Animated nXt! My rookies are excited to be here! They said they came for only one thing…

ADVENTURE! My rookies are Jake the Dog and Finn the Human

Finn: Hey WWE! How's it going!

Jake: Finn and Jake here representing the land of Ooo!

Finn: And I promise that when we arrive, we'll kick some MATH!

Jake: Hey Finn, you know what time it is?

Finn: Oh yeah, ADVENTURE TIME!

(Commercial)

We see Wolfgang (Who's holding a mic), Brad, Dash, Francis, JT, and Cash standing in the ring.

Wolfgang: No, I will not except defeat from a worthless piece of ANIMATED JAPANESE TRASH! (Crowd boos) The only thing I want from Japan are video games and a smart nerd that I can wedgie! YOU ANIMES ARE A COMPLETE JOKE!

(Beyblade: Metal Fusion US Theme plays)

Gingka walks out with a mic.

Vegeta: Good, now he can shut that ignorant little twat UP!

Iroh: Thank you!

Gingka: You have a lot of nerve spewing out racist remarks against us! YOU LOST! GET OVER IT!

Wolfgang: NO, I WILL NOT! YOU GUYS CHEATED!

Vegeta: Wa Wa. Baby.

Wolfgang: From now on, I declare a state of war between me and any anime out there!

Gingka: (Sigh), ok then, how about at Bragging Rights, You and me for this belt! Will that make you feel better!

Wolfgang: IT'S ON, ANI-TURD!

Vegeta: GOOD, BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM, KID!

Iroh: You seem so into it, Vegeta.

Vegeta: Anime's UNITE!

(Promo)

Brock: Hey, I'm Brock! And my rookies are very, Uuum, well… They can do something. And they're pretty wimpy. My team, Greg Heffley and Rowley Jefferson!

Greg: Hey everyone! This is just step one of my "Get Famous scheme!"

Rowley: I was forced to come!

Greg: Yeah, yeah, who cares. I will become the number one star on Animated!

Rowley: And I'll…

Greg: SSSSHHHHHH! Nobody wants to hear you.

(Commercial)

(Backstage)

We see Gingka with his friend Magister Negi walking down the backstage area.

Negi: Let me tell you, Gingka, you are doing us animes a great justice holding that title. Make us proud!

Gingka: Yeah, well, I'm just happy to be here!

Negi: Now Gingka, at Bragging Rights do us Animes a favor; shut that Wolfgang up!

Gingka: You know I will! Wait, I have to go in my locker room for a minute. Just wait here for now.

Negi: Ok then!

Gingka goes running to his locker room. As Negi stands there, Wolfgang runs up and hits him with a metal pipe. He slams Negi against the wall, and then picks him up and gives him a press slam. He then leaces while Negi struggles to get up. As he gets on his feet, Wolfgang comes back and gives him a Wolf's Kick (Brogue Kick). He then stoops down and picks up Negi's head.

Wolfgang: I told you, between me and **any** Anime.

He then walks away. Gingka comes back and sees his friend layed out on the ground. He calls for the EMTs.

(Ring)

Vegeta: That low down, dirty little…!

Iroh: Calm down, Vegeta. Karma always comes back around.

(Digimon 2nd US Theme plays)

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall! Coming to the ring, from Odaiba, Japan; He is the Toon Cruiserweight Champion, TK! (Crowd Cheers)

Vegeta: Davis seems to be on thin ice when it comes to TK.

Iroh: He seems to be interested in Kari again.

(DBZ 2nd US Theme plays)

Announcer: And coming to the ring, Gohan!

Vegeta: Ugh.

Iroh: Gohan cost Yusuke his chance at the World Title when he distracted Naruto long enough for Naruto to recover and hit the tombstone piledriver.

Gohan and TK shake hands as the bell rings. TK goes for a takedown, and follows it up with an elbow. He puts Gohan in an ankle lock, but Gohan kicks TK off. Gohan bounces off the ropes and hit's a clothesline. He then picks up TK and hit's a scoop slam. Gohan then gets on the top rope and waits for TK to get up. He then dives off for a crossbody, but TK catches him and hit's a Last Call. He then pins Gohan.

1,2...

Gohan kicks out as TK jumps off the ropes and attempts to hit a Lionsault. But Gohan dodges. Gohan then takes advantage of the situation, jumps off the ropes and hit's the Saiyo-Sault (Lionsault). He goes for the pin.

1,2...

TK kicks out. Gohan stalks Gohan, ready to hit the Kame-Kick. But TK dodges, and hits an inverted DDT. He is about to hit his Leg Lariat when he sees Davis handing Kari a ring. He tries to put it on their while Kari just stands there confused. TK starts to yell at Davis, but as he turns around, he gets hit with the Kame-Kick. He then pins TK.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: And the winner of this match, Gohan!

Vegeta: Uh oh, I don't think TK going to be happy.

Iroh: If I was Davis, I'd start running.

TK starts to yell at Davis, and directs him to the back. While Gohan stands there confused, Yusuke runs out and starts to beat up on Gohan. He throws him to the turnbuckle, and then hits a Spirit Driver. He stands over his rival with an evil grin.

(Promo)

Spongebob: Hi, I'm Spongebob, with my legendary Tag Team Partner, Patrick!

Patrick: Hi, TWA!

Spongebob: No Patrick, this is Smackdown.

Patrick: Oh.

Spongebob: Our rookies two martial artists who know their KA-RA-TE! I introduce to you, Skunk and Rabbit!

Skunk: OH YEAH! I'M IN WWE ANIMATED! PANDA ALWAYS SAID I'LL MAKE IT BIG!

Rabbit: Calm down, squirt, we didn't win yet. We came from TWA to show everyone on Animated what we can do! And when we capture the Tag Team Championship, we will parade it around TWA with pride! Because I'm the best at what I do!

Spongebob: Wow.

Rabbit: Yeah, I know.

(Commercial)

(Ring)

We see Ash in the ring with a microphone.

Ash: I haven't been doing much lately, and I don't like being still. So I'm issuing a challenge to anyone wants to face me!

Vegeta: I wonder who it is?

Iroh: It will be one great match, I'll tell you that.

(Flashbeagle plays)

Announcer: And coming to the ring, from Minnesota, Linus Van Pelt!

Iroh: WOW! Two technicians in the ring! We are getting a show tonight!

Vegeta: I can't wait!

The match starts as Linus puts Ash in a headlock. Ash pushes Linus off and throws him to the turnbuckle. Ash runs to the turnbuckle, but Linus kicks him, runs to the ropes and clotheslines him. Linus puts Ash in the camel clutch. Ash lifts Linus up and has him on his shoulders for an Attitude Adjustment. But Linus DDTs Ash and goes for a pin.

1,2...

Ash kicks out. Linus grabs Ash by the neck and gives him an inverted Suplex. Linus then gives Ash a barrage of punches followed by an Enzuguiri. Ash then punches Linus and runs to the ropes, but Linus recovers and hits a power slam and goes for the pin.

1,2...

Ash kicks out. Ash recovers and hit's a Suplex with a hook. He then throws Linus to the turnbuckle. Ash runs up to him, but Linus puts his legs up again. He then runs to the ropes and hits a Security Snap (Snap Neckbreaker). He then pins Ash.

1,2...

KICKOUT! Linus looks on with disbelief as his Signature Move didn't get the job done. Linus stalks Ash for his L-Swing (Running Moonlight Drive). But as Linus runs toward Ash, Ash picks Linus up and hits and Attitude Adjustment. He then pins Linus.

1,2...

KICKOUT!

Vegeta: These men are giving everything they've got!

Ash picks Linus up again, but Linus reverses and hit's a jumping Edge-o-Matic. Linus picks Ash up and hits a DDT. He then stalks Ash again for a L-Swing. But then Ash picks him up again. But this time Linus reverses and hits the L-Swing. Linus and Ash are knocked out in the ring. Linus slowly crawls toward Ash. He finally pins him.

1,2...

KICKOUT!

Vegeta: MATCH OF THE NIGHT!

Iroh: Don't I know it!

Linus tries to get up and picks up Ash too. But Ash reverses with a Super Kick. He then pins Linus.

1,2,

KICKOUT! Ash tries to pick Linus up, but Linus lifts Ash on his shoulders for his own Atitude Adjustment. But Ash reverses and is about to hit the Atitude Adjustment. But Linus pushes Ash away, runs to the ropes, and jumps off the ropes for a Moonsault. But Ash caches him and puts him on his shoulders. Ash hits the Attitude Adjustment and goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here's your winner, Ash!

Vegeta: ONE HELL OF A MATCH!

Iroh: I must agree! So many twists and turns!

Ash reaches out his hand to Linus, and Linus shakes it. But as Ash walks out the ring, Linus starts to have a confused look on his face.

(Promo)

Lee: Hey, this is Rock Lee! I want to show you my rookies for nXt! They're total opposites! My new team is Lance and Octus, I mean Newton!

Octus: It is okay, Lee, you can call me Octus here. Me and my partner Lance are excited to be here!

Lance: Yep, really excited.

Ilana: And I'm their manager! This will be a very enjoyable experience!

Lance: Whatever!

Lee: The Power of Youth!

Ilana: The Power of Youth!

Octus: The Power of Youth!

Lance: (Sigh), Freak.

(Commercial)

Chucky Finster here, and my guest tonight is Binky Barnes! Binky tell me, what…

Binky: Shut-up, loser! I don't have to answer anything! I am my own man! I answer to know one but my PBS Team. And if you want to see what we can do, just watch our match, next!

(Commercial)

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: The following 10-Man Mixed Tag-Team Match is scheduled for one fall.

(Naruto 1st US Theme plays)

Announcer: Coming to the ring, from Konoha: Lee, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ten-Ten!

Iroh: Naruto's friends coming out to avenge for what happened on Monday.

Vegeta: Well I hope PBS is ready for a fight!

(Generic Punk Rock plays)

Announcer: And coming to the ring: Binky, Charlie, Miguel, TD, and Word Girl!

Iroh: Hmm, interesting choices.

Vegeta: Let's get it on!

The Bell rings as Charlie and Neji start. Neji runs toward Charlie, but he rolls out the way. Charlie then goes for a series of kicks to the side of Neji's leg, and then a kick to the face. Charlie then bounces off the ropes for a backflip and then a splash. He pins Neji.

1,2...

Neji kicks out. Neji recovers and hits a exploder suplex on Charlie. Charlie goes to his corner and tags in Miguel. Neji tags in Lee, and starts exploding on Miguel with punches. Lee runs to the ropes and hits a cross body. Lee pins Miguel.

1,2...

Miguel kicks out. Miguel trips Lee up and then stomps on Lee's head. Lee gets up and Miguel hits a dropkick. Miguel then drags Lee over to his corner and tags in TD. TD jumps over the ropes and elbows Lee on the chest. He pins Lee.

1,2...

Lee kicks out. TD grabs Lee by the neck and gives him an inverted suplex. TD then stalks Lee for a Fame-Kisser (Billy Gunn's old finisher). Lee bends Lee down and goes for the Fame-Kisser, but Lee reverses and kicks TD in the back of the head. Lee goes to his corner and tags in Choji. Choji gives TD a Bearhug and TD is about to tap when Word Girl tags herself in.

Iroh: Unfortunatly, Choji has to let go and Ten-Ten has to get in.

Choji lets go of TD and the girls get in the ring. Ten-Ten gives WG a running neck breaker. She goes for the pin.

1,2...

WG kicks out. Ten-Ten picks WG up for a Ten-Cut, but WG pushes her off and hits a Crescent Kick. WG picks Ten-Ten up and gives her a series of European Uppercuts. She then gives Ten-Ten a Northern Lights Suplex and pins her.

1,2...

Ten Ten Kicks out. WG is about to hit the Grammatical Error (A Codebreaker, but just call it the GE), but Ten-Ten catches WG and slams her into the turnbuckle. She hits WG with a Super Kick and pins her.

1,2...

WG kicks out. Ten-Ten crawls towards her corner and tags in Shikamaru. And then TD gets in the ring. TD is clotheslined and then he gets hit with a DDT. Shikamaru is about to hit a Shadow Break (JTG's finisher), but then WG slaps him. Ten-Ten runs up to her and tackles her. Suddenly an all out brawl erupts. Choji boots Charlie over the ropes; Miguel throws Neji and over the ropes; but is then clotheslined over by Lee, who goes over with him. As Shikamaru is still stalking TD, Binky comes in; but Shikamaru throws him over. As Shikamaru is disracted, TD punches him in the back and hits him with a Fame-Kisser. He then pins Shikamaru.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here are your winners, PBS Kids!

Iroh: Binky provided a good distraction for Shikamaru. And TD capitalized for the win!

Vegeta: I can't believe this…I BET MONEY ON THOSE KONOHA KIDS, AND THEY LOST! HOW!

Iroh: You need help.

Binky then commands WG to get a chair. She grabs the chair from the announcer area and gets in the ring. Binky folds it down and picks up Shikamaru. He then gives Shikamaru a Tough Ending (A Professional Wrestling Ura-nage, a Saito Slam. Ezekiel Jackson's finisher. It's complicated, you'll have to look it up.) on the folded down chair, causing it to break. Binky and his partners raise their hands in victory.

Vegeta: They think their better, don't they!

Iroh: Well Naruto will be on Animated tomorrow on Saturday, so they will get theirs! Good Night everyone!

The show ends with the Whole PBS Kids group coming out and celebrating.

* * *

A/N: Well, another chapter. We have four teams announced. Only four more spots left. If you have any suggestions for teams, and even Pros, please suggest. I will announce the rest in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review. Thank You.


	4. Week 1: Saturday Night Animated

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, PC problems. I like all of your suggestions, I will use them! Oh, and pika331, it's not too much, you made some good suggestions. But Goof's a legend, but I do like the Johnny Test suggestion. I will now stop talking and get on with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for TW. And AWF is Takari Takaishi's, WWT is Yosi-Mr Tv, and TWA is owned by Charles Roberts.

* * *

(Pre-Show)

TW: Hey, fans! I have two important announcements! First, tonight we will be kicking off a Toon World Tour! We will be visiting all of the famous important cities in the Animated geography! Tonight, we are in Hokage Stadium in Konoha! Also, Mr. McMahon has broken a ten-year isolation and has let Animated interact with other shows! So in order to celebrate, we have invited TWA, AWF, and WWT to a massive crossover PPV! Now I know we've just had 4 Chains of Destiny and International Bash, but this will be the one to end all! It is the Clash of the Titans! Now, enjoy the show!

Smackdown's first theme plays as the stadium is shown followed by fireworks.

Iroh: Welcome to Animated! We are live in Hokage Stadium in Konoha, the hometown of the Konoha 12! I am here with my broadcast partner, Vegeta!

Vegeta: Yep! And what an announcement! We will be kicking the tail-end of those shows!

Iroh: Vegeta, show some humility! They are our guests! They were gracious enough to accept us!

Vegeta: Whatever!

The Naruto first season theme plays as the crowd cheers like crazy.

Iroh: Here coems the hometown hero! The Number One Overactive Knuckle-Headed Ninja! And our World Champ!

Goofy: And coming to the ring, he is the New World Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto gets in the ring and starts to flaunt the belt around as the crowd chants "Naruto!".

Naruto: Wow! I never knew I would get a reception like this! Normally, your just chasing me around, yelling at me! I have a few things to say here! First, I want to adress the Clash of the Titans Crossover. Y'see, I really want to do something impressive, make an impact! Well, I had an idea. If any one from TWA, AWF, and WWT want to challenge me, I accept! As a matter of fact, to make it more enjoyable and worth your while, I'll put my belt on the line! Any one wants to challenge me! I'll accept one challenge from each show! Any one!

Vegeta: Is he crazy!

Iroh: Naruto has never been one to pass up an opportunity to fight a strong opponent! Now, he might have three!

Naruto: And now I adress the immediate problem. PBS Invasion, you beat me up last Monday, and then you beat on my friends on Friday. And now, TD is walking around the back acting like he's the best! Well, he hasn't beat the best yet, which is ME! Now…

("Monster" by Kanye West plays as the PBS Kids come out)

Iroh: Uh-Oh.

Maya: Are you jealous of the fact that we made an impact faster than you ever did! On your first month, you were treated like a little kid! You didn't even win a title until Unforgiven 2002! The Digi-NOW beat you to a pulp everyday! But we made an impact on our FIRST NIGHT! We made everyone afraid of us!

Naruto: Nobody's afraid of you! I'm certainly not!

TD: Then fight me tonight!

Naruto: Ok then! You and me, tonight! I'll beat the fear right out of you!

Binky: Ok then! But once you lose, I will be out there to do the same thing we did to you on Monday!

(Backstage)

The whole Digimon Adventures 02 gang is seen standing in the corridor.

TK: Ok, we I have a match, wish me luck!

Yolei: Good luck!

Ken: Do your best!

Cody: Represent the Digi-Destined well!

Kari: I'll come with you!

TK: Okay.

Davis is just standing there looking down at the ground. As the group disperses, Davis is confronted by Tai.

Tai: I need to talk to you. Your constant hitting on my sister is really starting to, pardon my French, piss me off.

He grabs Davis by the shirt and gives him a threatening look.

Tai: Do it one more time, even look at her perverted, and I'll end you where you stand, got it!

He throws Davis on the ground and leaves. Davis just gets back up and starts kicking the wall.

(Commercial)

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall!

(DBZ 2nd US Theme plays)

Goofy: Coming to the ring, from the forest, Gohan! (Crowd Cheers)

(Digimon 2nd US Theme plays)

Goofy: And his tag team partner, from Odaiba, Japan; he is the Toon Cruiserweight Champion, TK! (Crowd Cheers)

Iroh: Tai gave Davis a good little talk.

Vegeta: Davis doesn't need to take that! Those kids treat him like crap!

(Yu Yu Hakasho Theme plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, representing the Strong 90's, Yusuke and Trunks! (Crowd Boos)

Iroh: Looks like Yusuke has back-up this time!

The match starts with TK and Trunks. They get into a tie-up, with Trunks throws TK to the ropes, and TK bounces off and hit's a clothesline. TK picks Trunks up and starts kicking Trunks on his legs. TK then tries to go for an Enzuguiri, but Trunks reverses and hit's a standing leg drop onto the downed TK. Trunks then waits for TK to get up and hits a running Bulldog. He then goes over to tag in Yusuke. Yusuke puts TK in a fromt headlock, but TK pushes Yusuke off and connects with a DDT. He then pins Yusuke.

1,2...

Yusuke kicks out. TK is about to give Yusuke a neck breaker, but Yusuke pushes TK into the turnbuckle, which Yusuke follows up with a power slam. Yusuke pins TK.

1,2...

TK kicks out. TK goes for his corner, but Yusuke grabs him and drags him back to his corner. Yusuke picks up TK and throws him to the ropes, but TK hits a cross body onto Yusuke. Then TK goes over to his corner and tags in Gohan. Gohan runs over to Yusuke and hits a Lous Thesz Press. He starts to punch Yusuke in the head repeatedly until the ref breaks it up. Gohan hits Yusuke with a Power Slam and then runs to the ropes, jumps off the ropes and hits a Saiyo-Sault. He then stalks Yusuke for a Kame-Kick. Trunks runs in, but TK clotheslines Trunks. As both TK and Gohan get ready to attack Yusuke and Trunks, when Davis comes out and starts to harass Kari. TK starts to yell at Davis. TK goes out the ring and starts to scold him. He starts pushing Davis, aggravating him more.

Iroh: Uh-Oh.

Vegeta: I think I know what Davis needs to do now!

TK keeps pushing Davis and pushes him to the barricade. Davis then slaps TK in the face.

Crowd: WHOA!

Iroh: I can't believe this!

TK then comes back and punches Davis. Davis and TK start to get in a brawl outside the ring. Davis kicks TK in the leg and then throws TK into the steel steps. He then walks off to the back while the crowd chants "YOU SUCK!" While Gohan just watches what going on, Yusuke kicks him in the gut and hit's a Spirit Driver. He then goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here are your winners, Yusuke and Trunks!

Trunks and Yusuke continue to beat on Gohan until the ref tells them to leave. But Yusuke comes back and hits another Spirit Driver. He then walks off with a smug look on his face.

Iroh: Two rivalries just reached their climax in this match!

Vegeta: Well, while we wait, let's check out another rookie team for Animated nXt!

(Promo)

Ash: Hey, I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm a pro for nXt! Now, my rookies are pretty new to this whole wrestling thing. But, they're not new to kicking butt! I introduce to you, Rex and Noah!

Rex: Hey, I'm Rex! And I am going to kick butt on Animated!

Noah: And I'm Noah! Well, I can do something!

BoBo: And I'm BoBo, I'm a talking monkey. First time you've seen that, huh?

Rex: This isn't like fighting nanos, but it's still cool! We're going to make an impact, trust me!

(Commercial)

Davis is walking out of the arena when he is stopped by Penny.

Penny: Davis, we all want to know, why did you attack TK?

TK: Why! I'll tell you WHY! Y'see, ever since I debuted, I was treated like a whipping boy! I debut, I get crap! I become part of DX, I get crap! I become the longest reigning Tag Team Champion with TK, I get crap! But Kari seems to notice TK though! So I win the 2001 Royal Rumble, and then go on to beat Gohan at Wrestlemania 17 for the World Title! Maybe now I'd get noticed! But Nooooo, TK still gets publicity! He's never even been World Champ! I become the US Champ with the most reigns! But I still don't get noticed! You know, It seems as if whenever I do something big, nobody else in the group cares! Wanna know why, because they have ENOURMOUS EGOS! If it isn't Tai and Matt butting heads, it's always TK subtly acting like he's better than me! Well I don't need to worry that anymore, because I'm done with them! I don't want to see them ever agai… actually, I would like to see them again, next week. I'm going to…apologize.

Davis then leaves with a devilish grin on his face.

(Ring)

Iroh: I wonder what that meant?

Vegeta: What do you mean "you wonder what that meant?" He wants to apologize! Get your butt out of your ears!

Iroh: (Sigh)

(Generic Punk Rock music plays)

The Bullies walk down the ramp and get in the ring while Wolfgang grabs a mic.

Iroh: Aw great, now what?

Vegeta: They need an instant foot in mouth right now!

Wolfgang: Y'know, I've always wondered what it felt like to be part of a crossover. I mean, I have gotten tired of beating every one down on here; now I can beat other companies now! Especially AWF, my main problem! Y'see, I have never seen so many Anime characters in one place in my life! So crazy, isn't it! So now, I'm here to make a challenge; I want the best of AWF to fight me in a match at Clash of the Titans! Like, Randy Rand! I'm not taking no for an answer! I want an Anime from there, or I'll get one myself!

Iroh: Can he do that!

Vegeta: Well. Naruto put out a challenge earlier for all three of the brands

Wolfgang: Now, let me talk about Gingka; the boy who stole my title! My war on Anime is going great, Magister Negi is gone, but now I need a new victim. I need to quench my thirst for more Anime victims, and I wonder who's next!

(Beyblade: Metal Fusion Theme plays)

Iroh: Here comes Gingka!

Gingka: You have a lot of mouth! Do you ever shut up! It seems like for the past few minutes, all I heard was "Blah Blah Blah I hate Anime, blah blah blah my belt was stolen, BLAH! Your non-stop whining is really making me mad! How about I just shut you up right now!

Wolfgang: You, BY YOURSELF! I have 4 guys in the ring with me, who do you have!

Suddenly, Benkei walks out along with Kenta and Kyoya.

Wolfgang: A fat kid, an emo, and a midget. THAT'S REALLY SCARY!

The Beybladers walk down the ring, but stop midway. Gingka then points to the ramp.

Iroh: What is he waiting for?

Vegeta: KICK HIS BUTT ALREADY!

(Original Beyblade US Theme plays)

Iroh: CAN IT BE!

Suddenly; Tyson, Kai, Max and Ray walk out with the Metal Fusion kids.

Iroh: It's like a crossover!

Vegeta: Tyson makes his one night return, and brings some new old friends with him!

All the Beybladers rush to the ring while The Bullies scatter an leave the ring, leaving Brad in the ring.

Iroh: Nowhere to hide!

Vegeta: He's gonna get it!

Brad tries to run but he is stopped by a kick from Ray. Benkei grabs him and gives him a chop to the chest. Gingka then bounces off the ropes fand hit's a Pegasus Spear. Tyson then grabs Brad's legs and locks in the Sharpshooter, making Brad immediately tap.

Vegeta: Yeah, ANIME'S UNITE!

(Promo)

Megaman: Hey there! I'm the Original Megaman! My rookies are part of a long line of Megamen. My rookies are Megaman X and Zero!

Megaman X: Oh yeah! I'm going to represent the Megaman line proud!

Megaman: Me the Original, Volnutt, .EXE, and Geo; they're part of the Megaman Line. Your pretty late to it, aren't you?

X: Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't make an impact! Right Zero?

Zero: Yeah. I promise that we will kick some serious butt during our stay.

(Commercial)

(Promo)

We see the Martha Speaks part of the PBS Invasion (TD, Truman, Helen, Alice, Carolina, and Martha the talking dog) talking in the back.

Helen: You know, that move you did on Shikamaru was pretty cool. What was it called again?

TD: It's called the Famekisser these days. Billy Gunn used it when he was here. But he called it something else.

Carolina: What?

Alice: Yeah, does it sound awesome?

TD: Well, I can't really say it. It's called the Fame…um, the Fame…uuum, the Fame…

Suddenly, Raimundo walks in with Clay, Kimiko, and Omi.

Raimundo: Aw, what's wrong, your mommy won't let you say "Fameasser"?

Helen: I don't think it matters.

Truman: Yeah, go away!

TD: Before I make you.

TD gets up and gets in Rai's face.

Rai: What can you do?

TD: Well, I won a match for my friends. And tonight I'm facing the World Champ, while you've never even won it. Jealous

Rai: Right. Listen cream puff, I've got a title match to do. So, outta my way.

Rai pushes TD out of the way as the crowd cheers. Truman helps TD up while they look at Rai.

(Ring)

(Boondock's Theme plays)

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, accompanied by Huey; from Woodcrest, Riley Freeman! (Crowd Boos)

Iroh: Well, the over-ecstatic Riley Freeman is going in his first singles match here on Animated.

(American Dragon: Jake Long's Theme plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, accompanied by Danny Phantom; from New York, New York; He is one half of the Toon Tag Team Champions, Jake Long! (Crowd Cheers)

Vegeta: The Karate-influenced style of Jake Long is going against the Street Fifhting style of Riley Freeman.

The bell rings as Riley tackles Jake and starts to punch him repeatedly until the ref pulls him off. Riley picks Jake up, but Jake pushes Riley off and elbows Riley in the face. Jake starts to go for a few Karate Chops to the chest on Riley and hits a Suplex. He pins Riley.

1,2...

Riley kicks out. Jake picks Riley up again and throws Riley to the ropes. Riley gets it together, runs up to Jake and hits a Knee Smash to the face of Jake. Riley then bounces off the ropes to the side of Jake and hits an Overcastle. Riley starts to stomp on Jake until the ref pulls him off. He picks Jake up and throws him to the turnbuckle. Riley turns Jake around on the turnbuckle, exposing his back. Riley runs to the turnbuckle, jumps up while holding on to the ropes on his side, and Dropkicks Jake's head into the turnbuckle.

Iroh: OW! That looks like it seriously hurts!

Vegeta: Riley will use everything around him to his advantage!

Riley pins Jake.

1...

2...

KICKOUT! Jake kicks out with only a few milliseconds to spare. Riley waits for Jake to get up, runs to him and tries to a Gangsta's Paradise ( A running knee to a partially downed opponent's back), but Jake moves out the way and starts to kick Riley. Jake throws Riley to the ropes and hits a Monkey Flip. Jake then jumps off the ropes and hits a kick to the face of Riley. Jake is about to go for the Hidden Dragon, when Huey is about to get in the ring to interfere. Danny ties to get him out, with the ref paying attention to them. Suddenly, Cindy McPhearson comes on the apron and smacks Jake with a heavy gold chain. Riley then waits for jake o get up and hits the Gangsta's Paradise. He then pins Jake.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Riley Freeman!

Iroh: Cindy McPhearson, a school friend of Rile interfered and cost Jake the match!

Vegeta: Wait, I've just got word that at Bragging Rights, it will be The Freeman Boiz vs. Phantom Fang for the Tag Team Championship!

Iroh: Well, we now know that Cindy will be a factor in that match!

(Backstage)

Naruto is seen with Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto: Those PBS Kids just won't leave peacefully , will they?

Sakura: Beat 'em for us, Naruto!

Sasuke: Yeah. Hey, I wonder if I can cash in on the other brands World Titles?

Sakura: I don't know. Maybe.

Naruto: Can we stay focused here!

Sasuke: Whatever.

(Promo)

Duncan: Hey, I'm Duncan, leader of the CNWO. I'm here with my weird rookies. I think they're human sized robots, I don't know. My rookies are Optimus Prime and Bumblebee.

Optimus: Now before you say anything, I'm not the Optimus you all know and love. I'm a different one.

Bumblebee: Yeah man! I'm here to make an impact! I'll

Duncan: Yeah, Yeah, make an impact, whatev.

Optimus: We're winning nXt because of our determination, and our strength!

Bumblebee: And because we're…THE BEST!

Duncan: (Sigh), why couldn't Owen do this?

(Commercial)

(Ring)

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the Toon Intercontinental Championship!

(Ranma Japanese Theme plays)

Goofy: Introducing the challenger, from Japan; representing the Strong 90's, Ranma Saotome! (Crowd Boos)

Iroh: Ranma getting his rematch. He lost the belt on Monday in a Ladder Match!

Vegeta: Because of Kevin Levin! He had no business to get involved!

Iroh: I guess you forgot that Ranma cost Gwen Tennyson, Kevin's girlfriend, her match for the belt, right?

(Xiaolin Showdown Theme plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, from Rio De Janeiro, he is the Toon Intercontinental Champion, Raimundo! (Crowd cheers)

Vegeta: Beat him down, Ranma!

The Bell rings as both stars go after each other and start to send a flurry of punches to each other, ending with Ranma giving Rai a kick to the head. Ranma picks Rai up and then gives Rai a Side-Walk Slam. He then DDTs Rai and pins him.

1,2...

Rai kicks out. Ranma gives Rai two Leg Drops and a Jumping Elbow. He then throws Rai to the ropes and gives him a Crescent Kick. Ranma then stalks Rai for a Mountain Crush (Impaler DDT), when Kevin Levin runs in with a bucket of water.

Vegeta: Hey, get outta here!

Kevin throws the water on Ranma, and the water changes Ranma to a girl.

Iroh: HA! RANMA'S A GIRL! RANMA'S A GIRL!

Vegeta: WHAT IN THE WOLRD!

Rai gets up and looks at Ranma threatenly. Ranma tries to punch Rai, but Rai catches her fist and slams her to the ground. Rai then gets on the ropes and hits an Air-Sault. He pins Ranma.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, and still Toon Intercontinental Champion, Raimundo!

Vegeta: Kevin Levin's gonna get his!

Iroh: Calm down, Vegeta.

As Rai celebrates, TD and Truman run in and jump Rai. Truman kicks Rai in the face and gives him a dropkick. As Rai tries to get up, TD comes from behind and hits a Famekisser. TD and Truman stand over Rai until Clay, Omi, Kimiko, and Jerome come out. TD and Truman run out the ring as the Xiaolin Monks stare at the attackers.

Iroh: Was that necessary!

Vegeta: Completely!

(Backstage)

We see the CNWO sitting while Duncan paces around.

Ducnan: So, Johnny Quest wants to make me feel stupid, huh!

Jen: I don't think he needs to **make **you feel stupid.

Duncan: SHUT UP!

Jonesy: How about we invite him over next week?

Duncan: I like it! And then Owen, DJ, and Jude can take care of him.

Jude: What are we going to do, feed him?

Duncan: Just show him some good 'ole CNWO hospitality.

Jude: Ooooh! Sweeeeeeet!

(Backstage)

Linus is pacing around as Lucy stares at him.

Lucy: You blockhead, stop worrying about Friday, it doesn't matter!

Linus: But did you see how close I was! I was milliseconds away from a win over Ash Ketchum!

Sally: Come on, Sweet Baboo, follow me, we'll get something to eat.

Linus: I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABOO, AND I WOULDN'T FOLLOW YOU TO A CANDY STORE!

Sally: Your still delusional!

Charlie Brown: Good Grief! Linus, we need to go out and eat; it's Peanuts' Sixtieth Anniversary! Let's go out!

Whole Peanuts Gang: YEAH!

Linus: Fine, I guess.

(Commercial)

(Backstage)

We see Gingka walking arouns until he sees a group of EMTs and Marucho (Bakugan) on a stretcher.

Gingka: Bullies!

Dan: I bet the Bullies did this!

Shun: They went too far!

Gingka: I need to take care of him, QUICKLY!

(Ring)

Iroh: I can't believe the Bullies struck again!

Vegeta: Well, I saw it coming!

(Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Theme plays)

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, from Bellewood, Gwen Tennyson! (Crowd Cheers)

Iroh: Gwen requested this match.

Vegeta: And TW said that if she won, she would get a shot at Bragging Rights!

(Sailor Moon theme Plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, from Japan; Representing the Strong 90's; She is the Toon Women's Champion, Sailor Moon! (Crowd Boos)

Iroh: Sailor retained the belt with a little help from Ranma on Monday.

Vegeta: Will you let that go! Why keep bringing it up, it's old news! Think of something new to say!

Iroh: Oh, Vegeta.

The match starts as Gwen and Sailor get into a tie-up. Sailor Irish Whips Gwen to the ropes, but Gwen gives Sailor a Shoulder Block. Gwen runs to the ropes again and gives Sailor a knee to the gut. Gwen picks up Sailor and tries to gives her an Underhook Suplex, but Sailor reverses and flips Gwen over her. Sailor runs to the ropes, but Gwen catches her and hits an inverted Powerslam. Gwen goes for the pin.

1,2...

Sailor kicks out. Gwen tries to pick up Sailor, but Sailor pushes her to the ropes. As Gwen bounces back, Sailor gives her a knee to the gut, and then gives her a Jumping DDT. Sailor puts Gwen in a Sleeper Hold. The Ref checks to see if Gwen's out, but gwen immediately recovers and flips Sailor off her back. Gwen goes to Dropkick Sailor, but Sailor catches her feet and gives her a Boston Crab. Gwen is about to reach the ropes, but then Sailor drags her out to the middle of the ring. As Gwen slowly inches to the ropes, Sailor wrenches Gwen's legs even more, causing Gwen to scream out. But Gwen reaches the ropes and the ref tells Sailor to let go. Sailor lets go and stalks Gwen for a Senshi Boot (Brogue Kick), but Gwen gets out of the way and Sailor hits turnbuckle. Sailor writhes in pain as Gwen hits the Manna Breaker (A Jumping Complete Shot from behind, similar to Dolph Ziggler's Zig-Zag). She then pins Sailor Moon.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender for the Toon Women's Championship, Gwen Tennyson!

Iroh: Gwen is getting her title match!

Vegeta: Sailor will still retain, I promise you!

(Promo)

Wolfgang: Hey, I'm Wolfgang. (Sigh), Ok, do I SERIOUSLY, have to do this!

Tech: Yes.

Wolfgang: (Sigh), Ok then. My rookies are stars in another brand, and have won the Tag Team Championship on their show. But now they're on Animated. My team is…GAH, Edward and Alphonse Elric!

Edward: OH YEAH! HEY ANIMATED! STRAIGHT FROM AWF! We're here to give Animated a whole new image!

Alphonse: Yes, me and my brother will bring a side of Tag Team wrestling that no one has seen before!

Edward: And then…

Suddenly, Wolfgang snatches the mic.

Wolfgang: SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED TO TAKE THIS CRAP! YOU ANIMES MAKE ME SICK!

Wolfgang walks off as Edward and Alphonse look at each other confused.

(Backstage)

We see Davis talking on a phone in the hall.

Davis: Yes, I can get you contracts. Yeah, the GMs here are pushovers, they'll give me anything! So you'll come next week. Cool. Thanks!

Iroh: Who was that?

Vegeta: It seems as if Davis is bringing company next week for his apology.

Iroh: "Apology" being the questionable word here.

Vegeta: I'm sure it's sincere.

Iroh: Whatever. Now what about the Elrics being rookies on nXt Animated! Isn't it exciting!

Vegeta: Yeah, I guess.

(Backstage)

We see a split screen of Naruto and TD walking to the ring.

Iroh: The Main Event is next!

(Commercial)

(Promo)

Three companies who are no stranger to each other ("WWT!"), ("AWF!"), ("TWA!")! One newcomer who will try to make an impact! ("Animated will host the Clash of the Titans!")! Who will walk out on top! Who will be Number One! Who will survive…

The Clash of the Titans!

(Ring)

Iroh: I can't wait!

Vegeta: As it stands: Naruto has laid the challenge down for his belt! One person each from WWT, AWF, and TWA will face him! And Wolfgang has issued a challenge to Randy Rand, the Viper of AWF!

Iroh: And as I'm learning now, we are having a "Best of the Best" Match! Ash Ketchum, Animated's best, will go against the best of AWF, TWA, and WWT!

Vegeta: I would say The Giant, any one in the Armstrong Dynasy, and Spongebob, in my honest opinion!

("Monster" by Kanye West plays)

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, accompanied by Helen; representing PBS Kids; from Wagstaff City, TD Kennelly!

Iroh: TD has been going around the locker room as of late loating about his victory.

Vegeta: I see nothing wrong with that! It was his first match! Let the kid be excited!

(Naruto 1st US Season Theme plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, from Konohagakure; he is the **new** Toon World Champion, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers like crazy)

Iroh: The Hometown Hero is getting a great reception here!

Vegeta: Considering as to how they used to chase him around the village is forms of a angry mobs.

Iroh: Do you ever know what to say out of your mouth?

Vegeta: I've been controversial since 1987, my debut match!

Iroh: (Sigh) Why.

The match starts as TD runs toward Naruto, but Naruto jumps over TD and Dropkicks him in the back. Naruto then gives TD an Atomic Drop, followed by a Running Bulldog. Naruto then runs towards the ropes, bounces off, and gives TD a Splash. Naruto pins TD.

1,2...

TD kicks out. Naruto picks TD up and gives him a Suplex, followed by a Standing Leg Drop. Naruto then got on the top rope. As he went fo an elbow, TD moved out of the way and started to stomp on Naruto. TD then gives Naruto a Standing Moonsault and goes for the pin.

1,2...

Naruto kicks out. TD puts Naruto in a Leg Lock, and starts to wrench Naruto's leg. Naruto lifts himself up with his hands, and pushes TD off. Naruto throws TD to the ropes and tries to go for a Powerslam, only to be countered by a Crossbody. TD then waits for Naruto to get up and hits a DDT. TD then drags Naruto to the corner and lays him on the top of the turnbuckle on his stomach. TD then goes the the opposite corner. He then runs to the turnbuckle, jumps up while grabbing the ropes, and stomps on Naruto's spine while he's on the turnbuckle. Naruto falls off the turnbuckle writhing in pain. TD pins Naruto.

1

2

KICKOUT!

TD is shocked by this and throws Naruto outside the ring. TD then goes outside as well. TD is about to slam Naruto's head on the steel steps, when Naruto reverses and slams TD's head on the steel steps before throwing him in the barricade. Naruto then goes back in the ring and gets on the top turnbuckle.

Iroh: Oh no.

As TD is getting up, Naruto jumps off, aiming for TD's head. But TD reverses and makes Naruto slam into the barricade. TD then rolls back in the ring as the ref makes the count.

1!

2!

3!

Iroh: I can't believe he attempted that dangerous move!

Vegeta: Just trying to be a hero, but he failed!

4!

5!

6!

TD raises his hand in victory as the count winded down. Naruto slowly starts to crawl to the ring.

7!

8!

9!

Te…!

Before the ref could finish the word "ten", Naruto slid back in the ring, much to the chagrin of TD.

Iroh: HE DID IT! IT'S NOT OVER YET!

Vegeta: I gotta give him his props.

TD kicks Naruto in the gut and then bends him down for a Famekisser. But Naruto gets out of it and gives TD a Belly to Belly Suplex. Naruto then bounces off the ropes and hits a Senton. Naruto then moves his thumb across his throat, signaling the end. Naruto picks TD up, flips him over and is about to hit the Tombstone, when Helen distracts the ref. The ref tells her to get out of here. Meanwhile, TD reverses out of the Tombstone and thumbs Naruto in the eye. As Naruto is bended down, TD gives him a Famekisser. But suddenly, Raimundo comes in and attacks TD. Suddenly, Binky comes in and starts to beat on Naruto. Afterwards, the rest of the PBS Kids come out to join in. But then, the Konoha 12 and the Xiaolin Monks come out to assist. It turns into an all-out brawl as Binky is about to give Naruto a Tough Ending onto the chair in the ring (Brought in by Truman), but Naruto reverse and hits a DDT onto Binky on the chair. Binky rolls out the ring while the other PBS Kids retreat. Naruto then grabs a mic.

Naruto: Hey, hey Binky! I know what you really want! I know! And you've been targeting me because I'm the only person who can give it to you! Well, guess what, YOU GOT IT! ME VS. YOU, BRAGGING RIGHTS, for the WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP! (Crowd Cheers)

Rai then grabs the mic.

Rai: And TD don't worry, you'll get some too! Me vs. you at Bragging Rights for the IC Belt!

Iroh: OH YEAH! We just got two great matches for Bragging Rights!

As Naruto lifts up his belt, someone appears on the Titantron sitting in a chair turned away from the audience.

?: Now listen, Naruto. I don't care what happens with that Belt. But let me tell you, one thing's for certain; It will be coming to me!

The chair then swivels around to show Alexander Armington IV. (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Iroh: HEY, THAT'S ALEXANDER ARMINGTON IV, AKO, OF THE ARMINGTON DYNASTY ON TWA!

Vegeta: What the hell is he doing here!

AKO: I'll be taking that belt at Clash of the Titans, so don't worry over who wins at Bragging Rights. It's still going to end up on TWA.

As the crowd looks at Armington IV, suddenly…

("My Time is Now" by John Cena plays)

Vegeta: Why is John Cena here! He's supposed to be getting ready for his match with Barret this Sunday!

Iroh: I don't think that's Barret!

Suddenly, Nobita Nobi comes out to the surprise of everyone.

Iroh: NOBITA NOBI OF AWF!

Vegeta: What does he want!

Nobita points to Naruto and signals that the title will be his.

Iroh: HE WANTS A SHOT TOO! HE'S ACCEPTED NARUTO'S CHALLENGE!

Vegeta: NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! YOU PUT OUR LIVELIHOOD ON THE LINE!

Naruto and the rest of the stars have confused looks on their faces and AKO and Nobita have grins on their faces as the show ends

_Results:_

_Yusuke and Trunks def. Gohan and TK_

_Tyson returns_

_Riley Freeman def. Jake Long_

_Raimundo def. Ranma Saotome (Retains the Toon Intercontinental Championship)_

_Gwen Tennyson def. Sailor Moon (Number One Contender for the Toon Women's Championship)_

_TD vs. Naruto Uzumaki (No Contest)_

_Alexander Armington IV (AKO) and Nobita Nobi accept Naruto's challenge for the Toon World Championship at Clash of the Titans.

* * *

_

A/N: Great show! Thanks for Takari Takaishi and Charles Roberts for letting me use Nobita Nobi and Alexander Armington IV for this episode! And thanks to Yosi-Mr TV for letting me use WWT! Also, thanks to all of you for your rookie suggestions! This isn't just my story, this is **our **story! So these are the Rookies and Pros.

Finn and Jake-Aang

Greg and Rowley-Brock

Skunk and Rabbit-Spongebob and Patrick

Lance and Octus (with Ilana)-Rock Lee

Rex and Noah (with BoBo HaHa)-Ash Ketchum

Megaman X and Zero-Original Megaman

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee-Duncan

Edward and Alphonse Elric-Wolfgang

Thanks for the suggestions! And thanks for reading! Please Review.


	5. Week 2: Saturday Night Animated

A/N: It's time for another update! I'm going to do two more updates, Bragging Rights, and then take a quick break to update my other story. I've been neglecting it for a while. So please enjoy this chapter!

PS: I do not own WWE or any fictional character here except TW. I also don't own . AWF, WWT, and TWA belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The First Smackdown Theme plays as the arena is shown along with fireworks.

Iroh: Welcome to Saturday Night Animated! We are in our second week of our Toon World Tour! Tonight, we are in Tokyo, Japan!

Vegeta: That may not seem cartoonish enough, but many famous anime characters have either lived in or visited Tokyo many times!

Iroh: Tonight's Main Event will feature Binky and TD vs. Naruto and Raimundo!

(Generic Punk music plays)

The Bullies walk out with a notepad as the crowd boos heavily.

Iroh: Why are they out here?

Vegeta: They should've never come here! All of Japan is going to jump them!

Wolfgang: As you all know, Me and my boys here tried to invade AWF to purge the world of Anime.

Brad: Unfortunately, the Frontier dillweeds ruined our plan!

Wolfgang: And now, Randy Rand. You accepted my challenge, but with one stipulation; Hell in a Cell. Well, I hope you weren't trying to make it to your advantage, because I'm going to ANNIHILATE YOU! You say you hear voices, but I'm going to silence them! AWF will be history! But now, I must worry about the immediate problems.

Brad: YEAH! We had thought AWF was a major problem, but then we came here and saw the madness here! ANIMES EVERYWHERE!

Bumper: Yeah, you'd think it was created here or something.

Wolfgang: So we started to see why people were so into Anime. Unfortunately, I understood nobody. So we started to search around the Internet. We came up to this site called . So we each read a few mangas. Them we each saw a few animes and I can officially come to the conclusion that…ANIMES NEED TO BE BANNED! Let me give you a list of reasons why! If you could direct your attention to the Titantron! My first reason is…

Then on the screen, it shows a couple of uncensored scenes from Hellsing involving blood, gore, and people dieing.

Wolfgang: …That's right, too violent! The average scene of anime in Japan involves someone shedding blood! This is not for children! Second…

On the screen, it shows many scenes of Animes cursing and using profanity.

Wolfgang: …yep, overuse of profanity! It's like you can't go one minute on an anime in this pathetic excuse for nuclear waste without hearing profanity! It's ridiculous! Third…

The Titantron shows a bundle of anime clips filled with fan service like girls bending over, boobs, and naked girls being covered up with only steam.

Wolfgang: …yep, over-sexuality! In this country, on a regular kids show, girls are shown naked! In America it's obscene, but in Japan it's ok. WHY! Now my last problem with animes can't really be shown on the screen. My main problem is that THEY THINK THEY'RE BETTER THAN ALL OF US!

(Beyblade: Metal Fusion US Theme plays)

Vegeta: Finally, somebody SHUT HIM UP!

Gingka: Wolfgang, I don't think I'm better than you. But I did beat you for this belt, so that means at the moment, I have your number! Now before you leave to go on your anime beating spree, I'll give you a present!

Suddenly, the BeyBreakers and the Metal Fusion kids run out and rush to the ring. The Bullies, remembering what happened last week, leave the ring and go up on the ramp. Wolfgang then speaks again.

Wolfgang: Oh no, don't worry. We won't be going on another beating spree. Y'see since we're in Japan, we paid a visit to a few people. Look at the Titantron.

The Titanntron shows Brad, Buford, and Bumper go into the a quiet mansion in the countryside. They knock on the door and a senior citizen is shown. It's really a famous Japanese Anime legend.

Vegeta: That's…That's Momotaro! The famous Japanese hero!

Iroh: Oh no.

Momotaro, oblivious to the what's about to happen, smiles at the strangers. Suddenly, the Bullies jump the old man. The screen spits as we also see Wolfgang, Buford, and Francis going into a laboratory. They beat on every scientist they see until they get to their main target.

Vegeta: ASTRO BOY! WWE LEGEND!

Iroh: Is there no end to these boys!

Wolfgang; HEY, ASTRO TURD!

Astro Boy turns around and is about to fight when Professor Ochanomizu gets in front of him along with Dr. Tenma.

Professor Ochanomizu: Get away from him!

Dr. Tenma: You won't get any further!

The Bullies beat on the doctors as Wolfgang goes for Astro. Astro kicks Wolfgang in the gut and dropckicks him. Astro is about to DDT Wolfgang before Dash Boots Astro in the face. They continues to beat on Astro Boy as the other half of the screen shows the other Bullies beating on Momotaro. In the arena, the crowd boos heavily as the Beyblade kids look on in horror. Backstage, every anime wrestler is watching the dismantling of their heroes. In the AWF arena, every anime is shown watching the scene. Some people in the crowd and a few Divas tear up while watching. Back in the Animated Arena, The Bullies are laughing at what they did.

Crowd; YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK. YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK!

Vegeta: (Sigh), For the first time in my life, I…I…I'm completely speechless.

Iroh: The Bullies have done some apprehensible things, but this is just… I can't even find the words for it.

Gingka: THAT'S IT, WOLFGANG, YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, YOU BEAT UP ON TWO JAPANESE ICONS! I'M NOT WAITING FOR BRAGGING RIGHTS, I'LL KICK YOU ASS RIGHT HERE!

Gingka drops the mic and runs toward Wolfgang. He jumps on Brad as he tries to block. The other Beybladers run out the ring to assist Gingka. Gingka kicks Wolfgang and throws him into the Minitron (The bottom screen) and punches him and then he throws him over the ramp. Ginka waits for Wolfgang to get up. When Wolfgang gets up, he attempts a Spear, but Wolfgang catches him and drives his back into the ramp. Wolfgang waits for Gingka to get up and then hits a Wolf's Kick. Wolfgang then grabs a mic.

Wolfgang: you want to fight, YOUR ON!

Vegeta: YEAH, KICK HIS ASS GINGKA!

(Commercial)

(Promo)

Libby: I'm here with Yusuke. Yusuke, first tell me about your reaction to the Bullies.

Yusuke: Well, I am upset over the fact that they had the audacity to do that. They went to far. But right now, I need to think more of myself.

Libby: Now, about the thing between you and Gohan…

Before Libby could finish, Gohan came from behind and threw him into the wall. He then proceeds to pound his head into the wall and follows it up with a Kame-Kick. He then goes up to Libby.

Gohan: Well, Libby, I think your question has been answered; Me and Yusuke are even.

(Ring)

("Flashbeagle" plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: Coming to the ring, from Minnesota, Linus Van Pelt! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Iroh: Linus just celebrated Peanuts' Sixtieth Anniversary!

Vegeta: And he's been a little upset over not beating Ash.

(Rival's Trainer Pokemon Theme)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, from Sinnoh, Paul! (Crowd Boos)

The match starts as paul starts punching Linus around. Paul bounces off the ropes, but Linus kicks Paul and DDTs him. Linus bounces off the ropes and hits an Elbow. Linus grabs Paul by the neck, but Paul gives Linus a Jawbreaker. Paul then gives Linus a Neckbreaker. Paul puts Linus in a Headlock and applies pressure. Linus breaks out and runs to the ropes. But Linus breaks out and punches Paul in the face. Linus is about to suplex Linus, but Paul reverses and hits a Final Cut. Paul pins Linus.

1,2...

Linus kicks out. Linus gets on his knees trying to get up, when Paul knees Linus in the head. As Linus tries to get up again, Paul gives him a knee to the neck. Paul gives Linus another Headlock, but this time, Linus lifts Paul up and flips him over his shoulder. Paul gets up, and Linus gives Paul a Russian Leg Sweep. Linus stalks Paul for a L-Swing, but Paul gets out of the way and gives Linus a Bulldog. He is getting ready for a Electa-Plex (A Reverse Suplex but instead he slams him on his knee). As Paul lifts Linus up, Linus reverses and throws Paul into the turnbuckle. Linus runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a L-Swing. Linus then pins Paul.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Linus Van Pelt!

Linus looks at Paul and sighs. He then sulks all the way to the back.

Vegeta: He's STILL upset over that!

(Promo)

We see Davis going to the ring.

Iroh; It seems as if Deavis is ready to "apologize".

Vegeta: Why are you so skeptical! Davis doesn't even need to apologize!

(Commercial)

(Ring)

We see Davis in the ring, with a mic.

Davis: I am here to say something. But before I do, I must ask that the other DigiDestined come out.

(Digimon US Theme plays)

The other DigiDestined come out and get in the ring.

Tai: What Davis?

Matt: And please, choose your words carefully.

Davis: Well, I just want to say one thing. First, my actions last week and the preceding weeks has been out of hand. Now I would like to say I am…

Suddenly, the Tamers run to the ring along with the Frontier Kids and stare at the DigiDestined while the DigiDestined do the same. Davis stands in the middle.

Iroh: What in the world?

Vegeta: Why are they here?

Davis then backs up into the Frontier-Tamers side and starts to smirk.

Iroh: What the…!

Vegeta: That's who he was talking to last week!

Davis points his finger at his former friends and the Frontier-Tamers attack the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined put up a fight, but in the end, the Frontier-Tamers beat them into unconscienceness. Davis then walks around the ring.

Davis: You really thought I was going to apologize! HA! I would never apologize to a bunch of ungrateful punks like you!

Davis picks up Sora's hat and tells JP to grab a sledgehammer. JP then smashes her hat with the sledgehammer. Takuya grabs Matt's harmonica and smashes it. Zoe is about to grab Kari's camera around her neck, but Davis tells her to stay away from her. Kouchi snaps Joe's glasses in half, as Kouji does the same to Yolei's glasses. Henry grabs Izzy's backpack, takes out his laptop, and snaps it in two over his knee. Tommy grabs Mimi's hat and tears it up with the help of JP. Davis then command them to grab their Digivices and put them in a bag.

Davis: Well I have a new team here! Wait! There's one thing missing.

Davis looks at Tai. He grabs Tai's goggles and grabs a sledgehammer. He proceeds to smash the goggles and laughs while doing it.

Davis: Those goggles are a representation of leadership in Digimon! Well, Tai, you are no longer the leader! I AM! But I'm not the only great one here. Takuya, Takato, and my new apprentice…

Out of the back, Taiki Kudo comes out.

Iroh: Isn't he the new Digimon leader!

Vegeta: Davis is making a group! YES!

Davis: These three are my new partners! Takuya, the AWF Champ; Takato, a former AWF Champ; and Taiki, a rookie! Digimon has always joined the stable of the time! DX, NWO, and now we create…Digi-Evolution!

The four Digi-Leaders raise their hands as the other kids go to the back with the stolen Digivices. Davis then takes TK's Belt and raises it in the air. He then throws the Belt back and the four walk out of the ring.

(Commercial)

NXT!

TW: Welcome to NXT! Here are your rookies and pros!

The rookies and pros come out and wave to the crowd except for Lance.

TW: Now let's start out with introductions! Better yet, let's make it a contest! The person with the best debut promo wins! Finna and Jake, your first!

Finn: OH YEAH! WE ARE HERE! WWE, WE WILL KICK SOME MATH!

Jake: YEAH! WE'RE GONNA BE ALL LIKE BOOM, SMACK, KICK, SMASH, 123! YEAH!

Finn: We will make our mark in the WWE! I promise you! Hey Jake,, you know what time it is!

Jake: Oh yeah…

Finn and Jake: ADVENTURE TIME!

TW: Cool! Now, Greg and Rowley!

Greg: Well, I'm here because I want to be famous!

Duncan: Hey. don't steal our theme song!

Greg: Well, I uh…

Rowley: HI MOM!

Rowley: (Sigh), forget it.

TW: Ok, well… Skunk, Rabbit, your turn.

Skunk: YEAH! WE ARE GOING TO DOMINATE ANIMATED! TWA CAN'T CONTAIN US, SO WE'RE GOING TO DOMINATE HERE TOO!

Rabbit: Yeah! And I promise you that if we win, we will win the Tag Team Championships in four weeks!

TW: Well, a very cocky promo. Lance and Octus?

Octus: We are here to try something new! The WWE Animated roster is very challenging! So we are here to try to beat the best!

Lance: No, we aren't trying to beat the best, we WILL beat the best! I can do anything that I deem worthy, and wrestling is one of those things! We will control the Tag Team Division once we win! We will be the ones to beat! We will be the BEST OF THE BEST!

TW: Well, very powerful. Rex and Noah, your turn.

Rex: All right! Now I'll be dominant! Me and Noah here are going to be a dominant force! The WWE haven't seen anything like us before!

Noah: Yeah,and when we win, Tag Division will be begging us not to beat 'em up!

TW: Megaman X and Zero, your up!

MX: Well, I know I'm late to the business compared to the other Megamen, but I feel as though that doesn't matter. Now me and Zero here will make an impact!

Zero: Yeah, and we will become the winners of nXt. We possess more energy, and we have lasted longer than them also! So we have more knowledge! Trust me, we will win. It's just a question of "what are we going to do once we win?".

TW: Nice, Prime and Bee, your next!

Prime: Well, we are here to show the Animated roster that we can bots can grapple with the best of them! We have the strength and the experience to win this!

Bumblebee: YEAH! AND WHEN WE WIN, ANIMATED WILL HAVE THE BEST TAG DIVISION EVER!

TW: Nice! and finally, The Elrics!

Alphonse: Well, it's out time to talk. Y'know, throughout this whole contest, all of these rookies have been talking about "themselves". Well, me and my brother know there's more to it than us. It involves the fans! Not only will we turn Animated upside down, but we will also entertain the fans!

Edward: Yeah! The fans are our priority! We will make sure the fans get their money's worth, while making a name for ourselves in the process!

TW: Nice! Well fans, it's up to you! Who won the promo contest! Was it…

Finn and Jake (Crowd Cheers)…

Greg and Rowly (Crowd Boos)…

Lance and Octus (Crowd Cheers lowly)…

Skunk and Rabbit (Crowd Cheers/Boos)…

Rex and Noah (Crowd Cheers medium)…

Megaman X and Zero (Crowd Cheers Loudly)…

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee (Crowd Cheers/Boos)…

or The Elrics (Crowd Cheers Wildly)!

TW: Well, the winners are…THE ELRICS! (Crowd Cheers Wildly) Hey, where's your pro?

Edward: Who cares! After what he did to Momotaro and Astro Boy, he should be glad I didn't come out there and punch him out!

TW: Well folks, the vote is up to you! Who do you want eliminated! Polls are open!

(Promo)

We see the Bullies sitting while waiting for something.

Brad: What are we waiting for, man!

Wolfgang: An old friend.

Suddenly, Lars (Rocket Power) walks in with his friends Pi and Sputs.

Wolfgang: Lars! How's it going!

Lars: Good man!

Buford: Who's this!

Wolfgang: Lars, the most brutal Bully of all time! No weenie was safe when he was around he was like my knight during my "King of the Ring" phase.

Lars; So you need help?

Wolfgang: Yep!

(Commercial)

(Danny Phantom Theme plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, from Amityville, he is one half of the Toon tag Team Championship, Danny Phantom!

Iroh: Danny wants revenge for his partner, Jake, after Riley beat him last week.

(Boondocks Theme plays)

Goofy: And from Woodcrest, accompanied by Riley Freeman and Cindy McPhearson, Huey Freeman!

Vegeta: New Tag Team Champions coming through!

The match starts as Huey puts Danny in a Headlock. Danny gives Huey a Back Body Drop. Danny waits for Huey to get up and hits a Shoulder Block. Danny gives Huey a Russian Leg Sweep followed by a Headbutt. Danny throws Huey to the ropes and hits a Hip Toss. Danny sits Huey up and runs to the ropes and connects with a Dropkick. Danny Elbows Huey and waits for Huey to get up. Danny runs to the ropes and tries to hit a Neckbreaker, but Huey reverses with an Inverted Atomic Drop and an Enzuguiri. Huey goes for a pin.

1,2...

Danny kicks out. Huey grabs Danny's legs and puts him in a Afro-Knot (Celtic Knot). Danny struggles to get to the ropes. Danny is almost at the ropes when Huey moves back to the middle of the ring. Danny writhes in pain as Huey wrenches his legs. Jake gets on the apron to distract the ref. While the refs distracted, Danny stats to tap out. Huey lets go and tells the ref to pay attention to him. Riley pulls Jake off the apron while the ref resumes calling the match. Huey turns around only to be met with a Running Side Effect. Danny waits for Huey to get up, an when he does he hits an Exploder Suplex. Danny is getting ready to hit an Ecto-Plex, when Cindy comes in the ring with heavy gold chain. She is about to hit Danny, when Jake comes in to try to stop him. Riley comes in and throws Jake out, and Danny throws Riley out. Danny turns around and is hit with a knee to the chin followed by BlackBreaker (Mizard of Oz, Miz's old finisher). Huey pins Danny.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Huey Freeman!

Vegeta: Another well deserved victory for the Freeman Boiz! One more step to being Tag Champs!

Iroh: After different forms of distractions from the Riley and Cindy.

Vegeta: A win's a win.

(Backstage)

We see Digi-Evolution talking.

Takato: So what do we do now?

Davis: Well, let's put out some roles. I'm the Triple H of the group, the leader. Takuya, you're the Ric Flair of the group. Takato, your like Batista. And Taiki, you're the Orton of our group!

Taiki: Cool! So I'm like a Legend Killer, right!

Takuya: I'm the Animal!

Takuya: And I'm the Nature Boy!

Davis: And I'm The Game!

Takuya: So what do we do next?

Davis: Well, you're the AWF Champ, so your going to represent AWF at Clash of the Titans. Taiki, I'll teach you everything I know. And I'll go and finish my business with TK.

Takato: What about the Digi-Vices?

Davis: Hold on to them.

(Backstage)

Sarutobi: I got word that WWT's representative for the Title Match is coming.

Tsunade: That idiot has no right to make matches! Naruto should be stripped of the belt right now!

Sarutobi: Calm down, Tsunade.

Tsunade: Him and that TW are getting on my nerves! He's slowly taking our jobs! Next thing you know, we'll be fired!

Sarutobi: That's ridiculous!

Tsuande: Just you wait! We'll be getting the pink slip next!

Iroh: I wonder who's the challenger?

Vegeta: It doesn't matter! We will still keep our Belt!

(Commercial)

(Ring)

(Beyblade: Metal Fusion Theme plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, he is the first ever Anime US Champion, Gingka Hagane! (Crowd Cheers like crazy)

Iroh: Gingka is a man on a mission. He wants Wolfgang!

Vegeta: Gingka needs to beat Wolfgang within an inch of his life!

(Generic Punk Music plays)

Lars, Pi, and Sput come out with a mic. (Crowd Boos)

Vegeta: What's he doing out here!

Lars: Hey, kid! Wolfgang said he couldn't make it, so he asked me to help!

Lars runs to the ring and starts to punch Gingka. Lars runs to the ropes, only to be caught and Powerslammed by Gingka. Gingka bounces off the ropes and hits a Leg Drop. Gingka waits for Lars to get up and gives him a Fisherman Suplex. He gets on the top rope and waits for Lars to get up. Gingka dives down, only to be kicked in mid-air. Lars starts stomping on Gingka until the ref breaks him up. Gingka gets up and starts kicking Lars in the legs. He attempts to go for a knee to the face, but Lars grabs his legs and kicks Gingka in the gut. Lars bends Gingka's legs far backwards, a move which he calls the Leg Rack. Gingka screams out in pain as Lars applies pressure. Gingka grabs the ropes and lars lets go. Lars kicks Gingka in the gut and then waits for Gingka to get up. Lars jumps on the ropes, jumps off while holding the ropes, and knees Gingka in the neck. Lars picks up Gingka an hits a Pumple-Handle Slam. Lars pins Gingka.

1,2...

KICKOUT! Gingka tries to get up, but Lars throws him out the ring. Lars gets out the ring and slams Ginka's head on the barricade. He then slams his head on the steel steps. Lars stalks Gingka as he gets up while holding on to the steps. Lars tries to kick Gingka's head to the steps, but Gingka rolls out of the way, and Lars ends up kicking the steps. Lars holds on to leg in pain before Gingka jumps in the air, and slams Lars's head into the barricade. Gingka gets in the ring and it seems as though he's going to wait for the count. But he gets on the top rope and dives onto Lars. The ref restarts the count.

1!

2!

3!

4!

Lars gets on the apron.

5!

6!

Gingka gets on his knees as Lars gets in the ring.

7!

8!

9!

Gingka gets in the ring, and immediately gets stomped on by Lars. Lars hits and Impaler DDT followed by a knee to the back of Gingka. Lars waits to hit his Neck Noogie (A Side Cutter. A Cutter, but instead of doing it in the front, he does it on the side), but Gingka pushes Lars off. Gingka starts to gain momentum and lands a few punches, followed by a Jumping Crescent Kick to Lars's neck. Gingka hits a Standing Moonsault and pins Lars.

1,2...

Lars kicks out. Gingka starts stomping around and yelling as he crouches down, stalking Lars. Gingka bounces off the ropes and goes for a Spear, but Lars gets out of the way. Pi distracts the ref as Sput gives Lars brass knuckles. Lars is about to hit Gingka, when Gingka moves out the way and hits Pi. Lars turns around and gets hit with…

Iroh: THE SPEAR! THE PEGASUS SPEAR!

Vegeta: GOOD ON YA!

Gingka pins Lars.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Gingka Hagane!

Gingka celebrates when Wolfgang comes on the screen.

Wolfgang: Good job, Gingka! You beat Lars! But your little victory is about to interrupted by a little thing We're about to show you.

It shows Tyson, Max, Kai, Ray, Kenta, and Kyoya on the ground. It then shows Brad and Buford throwing Benkei into a metal barrier. Brad then clotheslines Benkei, followed by a Buford Van Stomp (A succession of Double Stomps on a person, follwed by a Leg Drop).

Wolfgang: Don't worry, there is one person who's ok.

We then see Dash holding Madoka over his shoulder while she screams for help. Suddnely, the Brawlers come over and try to fight The Bullies. Dan punches Wolfgang repeatedly. The Brawlers are about to win, when Spurg (Billy and Mandy) and Silver Wolf (El Tigre), old members, come to help. They throw Dan into the Steel Barrier, followed by by the Steel Paw (Clothesline From Hell) from Silver Wolf. Dash puts Madoka down and gives Shun a Belly to Belly. Brad boots Baron in the face, and Francis stuffs Ace in a trunk. Madoka runs away and almost gets to the ring when Dash grabs her.

Dash: Where are you going? We're over here!

Madoka: GINGKA, HELP!

They walk off with her while Gingka looks on. He's about to run off when Wolfgang says one more thing.

Wolfgang: Oh yeah, Gingka, look out.

Gingka has a confused look on his face right before Lars comes back with his Neck Noogie. Then Lars, Pi, and Sput start stomping on Gingka. They take his US Belt and walk off with it.

Vegeta: This is out of control!

Iroh: Yeah! We need something to stop them! And now Some old Bully members have come back! And have taken off with Madoka and Gingka's US Title!

Vegeta: I might never say this again: RANDY RAND, KICK HIS ASS!

(Commercial)

(Backstage)

Gingka is limping around, punching and kicking everything. Penny walks up to him.

Penny: Gingka, how do you…

Gingka: I…don't…want…to…talk!

Gingka walks off, still punching and kicking everything.

(Backstage)

We see TD, Truman, Binky, Helen, Rattles, Maya, and Miguel.

TD: I can't believe I'll become a champion in 3 weeks!

Binky: Yeah, I'll be World Champ, and you'll be IC.

Maya: When can Miguel win a belt

Miguel: Maya, I don't really care for winning a belt.

Maya: Oh, Miguel, stop being so modest! You are World Champion material!

Helen: So is TD!

Maya: Yeah, but TD is going to be IC Champion!

Rattles: Yeah, he has a opportunity to be one step under Binky here.

Binky: I will always be the best! So TD will always be one step under me!

Truman: I really don't think that's fair.

Rattles: Who cares! Binky is the best at what he does! And not even a Ninja wearing an orange jumpsuit can stop him!

Binky: Ya got that right!

(Ring)

We see the CNWO in a decorated ring with a picture of Johnny Quest in the middle.

Duncan: We here at the CNWO would like to hold this celebration for Johnny Quest!

Jonesy: Yeah! The first ever Toon World Champion deserves a party! So we would like to invite out, Johnnny Quest!

(Johnny Quest Theme plays)

Johnny Quest comes out and waves to everyone. He gets in the ring while the CNWO smile evilly.

Heather: So, let's talk about your career, Mr. Quest.

The CNWO start to circle around Test as he still smiles.

Test: Hey, what's wrong?

Owen puts his hand on Test's shoulders.

Jude: Your about to be branded, dude!

Johnny Test: Ok, but before we do that, I have a a few friends I want to invite.

Then…

(Dragon Ball Z US 1st Theme plays)

The Z Fighters come out an drush to the ring. Piccolo throws Jude, Jonesy, and Wyatt out the ring. Krillin dropkicks Alejandro and Justin over the ropes, while Tien throws over Noah and Cody. Yamcha kicks DJ over the ropes, and Duncan punches Goku. Vegeta then gets up from his announce table, gets in the ring, and throws Duncan over. Then Vegeta and Goku look at Owen, and then look at each other. They lift Owen on their shoulders and throw him over the top rope. They both lift their hands up in victory as the crowd cheers.

Iroh: Two Anime rival legends in the ring! This is amazing!

As soon as Iroh said that, Vegeta kicks Goku in the gut and throws him over the top rope. Vegeta then screams out "I OWN YOU, KAKAROT!"

Iroh: Oh, Vegeta.

(Backstage)

We see Linus walking around and Chuckie goes up to him

Chuckie: Linus, We all know you're a little upset over your loss to Ash last week; any comment.

Linus: I would like to issue a challenge to any one on WWT. I need to redeem myself. I want SASQUATCH! I need to make sure I'm not losing my touch! If I can beat Sasquatch, I might get over my loss to Ash! So Sasquatch, please accept my challenge!

Iroh: He's challenged that behemoth of WWT, Sasquatch to a match!

Vegeta: Hey, what did I miss?

Iroh: Umm, not much, Vegeta.

(Commercial)

(Ranma ½ Theme plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following tag team match is scheduled for one-fall, coming to the ring, representing the Strong 90's, Ranma Saotome and Sailor Moon! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Vegeta: The greatest Stable in Toon history is back in Japan!

Iroh: The Strong 90's members seem to be getting a better reaction because we're in Japan.

(Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Theme plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, from Bellewood, Kevin and Gwen!

Iroh: These guys have a beef with these two, and they both involve titles.

Vegeta: Kevin screwed Ranma out of his, and Gwen is trying to cheat Sailor out of his!

The match starts with Ranma and Kevin. Ranma slaps Kevin, and Kevin comes back with a Right Jab. Kevin throws Ranma to the ropes and hits a Powerslam. Kevin starts to stomp on Ranma's chest, and then hit's a succession of Leg Drops. Kevin picks up Kevin and lifts him over his head. He's about to drop him when Ranma gets off, jumps up and slams Kevin's head on the mat. Ranma runs to the ropes and lands a Rolling Thunder on Kevin. He then puts Kevin's arm between his legs and drops his falls to the ground, landing on Kevin's arm. Kevin gets up, but Ranma hits an Enzuguiri on him. Ranma lands a Jumping DDT, followed by a Splash. Ranma pins Kevin.

1,2...

Kevin kicks out. Kevin runs to his corner, but Ranma drags him back. Ranma puts him in a Leg Lock, but Kevin pushes him out and goes to his corner to tag in Gwen. Gwen and Sailor get in the ring and run toward each other. Gwen jumps on Sailor and starts punching Sailor in the face. Gwen waits for Sailor to get up and tries to hit a Front Slam, but Sailorgets out of the way and hits a Super Kick. Sailor gives Gwen a Back Drop, and then she picks her up by her neck. Sailor is about to give her a Urinaigi, but Gwen gets out and rolls her up.

1,2...

Sailor kicks out. Gwen is going for her Manna Breaker, when Ranma goes in. But Kevin comes in and gives Ranma a Stone Bottom (Rock Bottom). Gwen then grabs Sailor's neck, and jumps in the air. As she's in the air, Sailor throws Gwen off, and she falls face-first. As Gwen gets up, Sailor bounces off the ropes and gives Gwen a Senshi Boot. She pins Gwen.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here are your winners, Ranma Saotome and Sailor Moon!

Iroh: I guess the Strong 90's actually got a clean win.

Vegeta: Of course, they're the best out there!

Sailor grabs her belt and gets back in the ring. As Gwen gets up, she smacks her with the Belt.

Iroh: But they're still bad sports!

Vegeta: She's just showing her dominance! There's nothing wrong with that!

(Backstage)

We see The Eds with Eddy holding a sign.

Edd: What's that sign for, Eddy?

Eddy: Boys, we are going into business!

Edd: What!

Eddy: Y'see, I saw this little clip from past WWE stuff. And I happen to come across a video with the APA!

Edd: The what!

Eddy: Geez, Sockhead, do I have to tell you everything! The APA, the Acolyte Protection Agency! It had Bradshaw and Farooq, and they went around protecting people for, here's the best part, MONEY!

Edd: Oh no.

Eddy: Ed, you'll be doing stuff, like fighting people, FOR CASH!

Ed: YAAAAAY! I'll be a good Beater Upper, Eddy

Eddy: I know you will, Lumpy!

Eddy: (Sigh), How do I get into these things?

(Backstage)

We see the Bullies on one-half of the screen while Naruto and Raimundo are on another side of the screen.

Iroh: Our main event is next!

(Commercial)

(Promo)

Voiceover: Four companies will clash one night! They will bring to you the greatest, extreme, jaw dropping, most amazing night in Cartoon Wrestling! You will be able to witness…

THE CLASH OF THE TITANS!

(Ring)

("Monster" by Kanye West plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following Tag Team Match is scheduled for one-fall, coming to the ring, representing PBS Kids, Binky and TD! (Crowd Boos)

Iroh: Binky and TD are certain that they will win at Bragging Rights.

Vegeta: Well that's because they will! You can't argue with that logic!

Iroh: What logic is included in that!

Vegeta: Don't pressure me!

Iroh: (Sigh)

(Xiaolin Showdown Theme plays)

Goofy: and the opponent, introducing first, from Rio De Janeiro, accompanied by Kimiko, he is the Toon Intercontinental Champion, Raimundo! (Crowd Cheers)

Vegeta: The fact that Raimundo is able to keep that Belt for this amount of time is ridiculous!

Iroh: He won it and retained it from a cheater! He was just giving him his own medicine!

(Naruto 1st US Theme plays)

Goofy: And his partner, from Konoha, He is the Toon World Champion, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

Vegeta: He is a good Champion, but I believe Binky will come out of this as World Champion!

Iroh: Well I believe we will just have to see.

The Bell Rings as Raimundo and Binky start out. Rai's speed is too much for Binky as Rai dodges a barrage of punches from Binky. Rai then follows that up with a Jumping Kick to the head. Rai then runs to the ropes as Binky recovers and gives him a Neckbreaker. Rai yells to the fans aa they cheer him on. Rai gets on the apron, jumps on the top rop, and gives Binky a Leg Drop to Binky's neck. As Binky gets up, Rai tries to hit a Bulldog, but Binky throws him off. Binky Splashes onto Rai and then gives him a series of punches. Binky picks Rai up, and lifts him over his head. Rai gets out of it and tags in Naruto. Naruto runs in and starts to kick Binky's legs. Naruto gives Binky an Inverted DDT. Naruto bounces off the ropes and knees Binky in the face. Naruto gets on the top rope and tries to Leg Drop Binky, but Binky gets out of the way. He goes to his corner and tags in TD. TD jumps over the ropes and hits Naruto with a Seated Senton. TD Elbows Naruto, and then he bounces off the ropes for a Headbutt. Naruto gets up, but TD puts him back down with an Atomic Drop, followed by a kick to the face and a kick to the back of his neck. He then waits for Naruto to get up, and he gives Naruto a Spinebuster. He pins Naruto.

1,2...

1,2...

Naruto kicks out. TD tries to pick up Naruto, but Naruto punshes TD in the stomach. Naruto runs to the ropes, but is met with a Dropkick. TD then grabs Naruto's legs locks in a Cloverleaf. TD wrenches Naruto's legs, and drags Naruto to the middle of the ring. Rai claps his hands to pump up the Naruto, and the crowd starts to join in. Naruto tries to push himself up and push TD off. TD lets go and stomps on Naruto's legs. TD gets on the top ropes, jumps off, grabs Naruto's neck, and gives him and Overcastle. TD then stalks Naruto. When Naruto gets up, TD bends him down and tries to go for the Famekisser, but Naruto pushes him off and lands a clotheline on TD. Naruto tries to get to the ropes, but TD grabs his leg and drags him back. As TD tries to lock in another Cloverleaf, but Naruto pushes him off, and gets to his corner to tag in Rai. Rai clotheslines TD, and then Scoop Slams him. Rai then gives TD a Leg Drop. TD kicks Rai in the leg and bounces off the ropes and tries to go for a Crossbody. But Rai catches him and gives him a Last Call. Rai then gets on the top rope, and tries to go for an Air-Sault. But Binky pushes him off the top. Naruto comes in and spears Binky off the apron and into the barricade. TD kicks Naruto, but Rai gives TD a Backcracker. Rai gets on the top rope and tries to hit an Air-Sault, but Helen comes out and tries to push him off. But the ref tells her to get off. Rai jumps off, but he misses and hits the ground. TD then takes advantage of the situation and hits the Famekisser. He then pins Rai.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here are your winners, Binky and TD!

Vegeta: They won cleanly! They won cleanly!

Iroh: Are you blind! They completely cheated!

Vegeta: No, your blind! TD didn't ask for help, did he!

Naruto goes in the ring and tries to help out Rai, but Binky and TD come in and jump them. TD is about to hit the Famekisser on Naruto when…

("My World" by Dale Oliver plays)

Iroh: What the…!

Vegeta: Is that…!

Spongebob comes out and helps out Naruto and Rai. Spongebob kicks TD in the gut and throws him over the rope. sponge bob then hits the Spongey-Edge on Binky.

Iroh: Why is he helping Naruto!

Naruto extends his hand in gratitude, but Spongebob just points at Naruto's World Belt.

Iroh: HE WANTS THE BELT!

Vegeta: HE MUST BE WWT'S PICK!

Naruto lifts his World Title while staring at Spongebob as the show comes to a close.

_Results:_

_Linus deaf. Paul_

_The Elrics win the nXt contest for today_

_Huey deaf. Danny Phantom_

_Gingka deaf. Lars_

_Linus issues challenge to Sasquatch (WWT) to a match at Clash of the Titans_

_Ranma Saotome and Sailor Moon deaf. Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson_

_Binky and TD deaf. Naruto and Raimundo_

_Spongebob challenges for the World Title (Representing WWT)

* * *

_

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The only reason I didn't do nXt on a separate chapter was because I wasn't sure if I could do that. And plus, I want to catch up in my updates. Sorry! So, I guess I'll use Takari Takaishi's method of rating. I'll use a number chart from 1-8. 1 means best, and 8 means your least favorite. Also, how do you guys like the Vegeta-Iroh Commentator duo? Please give me your opinions! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Week 3: Saturday Night Animated

A/N: I hope you guys have been checking out AWF, TWA, and WWT! Great promotions! Please check them out after looking at this! Yosi-Mr Tv owns WWT, Takari Takaishi owns AWF, and Charles Robert owns TWA! Now let's get to the good stuff!

* * *

(Before the show)

We see the four owners; Takari, Charles Roberts, Mr. TV, and TW with Mr. McMahon.

Mr. McMahon: It's great to meet you three!

Takari: Well, it's great to be invited!

Charles Roberts: Yep, the WWE is an inspiration to all wrestling promotions!

Mr TV: And it's great to be invited!

Mr. McMahon: So Takari, you want to talk to me about something?

Takari: Yes. You see, a group of your stars, The Bullies, have been invading AWF. The leader, Wolfgang, has orchestrated some of the most horrible acts: interfering in a match, attacking my stars, beating on legends like Astro Boy and Momotaro. It's getting out of hand!

Vince: Well, TW?

TW: Hmm, Ok, I have an idea! Wolfgang wants to beat on animes? Well, tonight, in a cross promotional match, Wolfgang will take on Nobita Nobi!

Takari: I like that!

TW: my champ Naruto needs to face someone!

Mr TV: How about Spongebob? They had a tense stand-off last week. They need to blow off some steam.

TW: Ok then!

Charles Roberts: And I would like for AKO to face someone.

TW: Hmm, how about Ash?

Charles Roberts: That's perfect!

TW: Well now, looks like we have a loaded night tonight! I hope you four love tonight!

(Start of the show)

First Smackdown Theme plays as the show starts.

Iroh: Welcome to Animated! I'm Iroh here with Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince! We are in the Bubble Bowl Stadium in Bikini Bottom! Don't worry, we have enough air!

Vegeta: We have a great night of action here, and we're going to start right no…

("Monster" by Kanye West plays)

The PBS Kids walk out on the ramp and into the ring.

Iroh: What are they doing here?

Binky: Why is my title match in two weeks not getting any coverage, but some guys who don't even work her get a match and they get more coverage!

TD: I'm the guy to cover, I can take out any one here! I'm the rising star! I'm TD!

Binky: I deserve more screen time! This is why we started the Invasion! And now…

Suddenly, Snap comes out with a mic.

Iroh: Snap's here too!

Vegeta: It's like an invasion!

Snap: I here you talking about your little Invasion! And you need to quiet about you being a Rising Star! All you do is gloat whenever you win! And whenever you've won, it's in a tag match! So, you want to prove you're the best, then challenge me at Clash of the Titans!

TD: Fine, your on!

Vegeta: We need pest control, there are like a million rats in this building!

(Backstage)

We see Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino with the four owners.

TW: Guys, because you have more important roles on WWT, I'm letting you take a break until after the Clash PPV. You will be paid.

Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru: Ok.

(Backstage)

We see Ash walking, when Linus walks up to him.

Ash: oh, hey Linus, what's up?

Linus: Ash, I need to ask you a question, will you face me again?

Ash: I don't know, I mean I'm pretty busy.

Linus: Come on! Please! I need to reassure myself I'm not getting worse!

Ash: I have a match tonight, and you have to face Sasquatch at Clash of the Titans.

Linus: ASH, I NEED THIS! PLEASE!

Ash: I'm sorry! I can't!

Linus: Fine.

Linus walks off with an angry look on his face.

(Commercial)

(Backstage)

We see Wolfgang and The Bullies walking, with Wolfgang holding the US Title.

Chuckie: Wolfgang, for the past few weeks, you've been…

Before Chuckie could finish, Wolfgang lifts him up by his shirt and throws him into the wall.

Wolfgang: WHERE IS TW! WHERE IS HE!

Chuckie: Over…in the room there!

Wolfgang busts the door open and starts to yell.

Wolfgang: WHO THE HELL DO ANY OF YOU THINK YOU ARE!

TW: I'm your boss!

Wolfgang: Why did you put me in a match with Nobita!

TW: You want to beat up Animes, so I'll give you one you can beat up legally. That is, if you can beat him.

Wolfgang: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, TAKARI!

Takari: What!

Wolfgang: Oh, don't worry, you'll get yours!

Wolfgang walks out of the room and slams the door shut.

(Ring)

Iroh: Wolfgang needs to be put down!

Vegeta: Yeah, that little thing deserves a punt from Randy Rand!

(Ben 10: Ultimate Alien theme plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, from Bellwood, Ben "10" Tennyson!

Iroh: Well, Ben hasn't been in action since his Cruiserweight Title match on RAW two weeks ago.

Vegeta: I wonder who his opponent is?

(The first few seconds of the Digimon 2nd season plays, followed by the Evolution Theme)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, accompanied by Davis, Taiki Kudo!

Iroh: This is Taiki Kudo's first match!

Vegeta: As they always say, Iroh; Digi-Evolution is a mystery.

Iroh: (Sigh)

The match starts as Ben and Taiki lock up. Ben breaks out an dlands a few chops. Ben bounces to the ropes, and kicks Taiki in the gut. Ben the runs to the ropes behind him and gives him a Bulldog. Ben picks up Taiki, but Taiki pushes Ben off and gives him a Jumping Kick to the side of his face. As Ben gets up, Taiki bounces off the ropes and gives Ben a Neckbreaker. Taiki gets on the top rope and waits for Ben to get up. Taiki dives off the ropes and hits Ben with a Crossbody. Taiki pins Ben.

1,2...

Ben kicks out. Taiki grabs Ben's neck and locks in a Front Headlock. Ben lifts Taiki up and slams him back down to the mat. Taiki gets up and gets a Combination of punches from Ben, and he ends it with Right Hook to Taiki's jaw. Ben lifts Taiki up and gives him a Russian Leg Sweep, and then gives him a Senton. Ben then gets pumped up and tries to lift Taiki up. But Taiki throws Ben into the turnbuckle. As Ben turns around, Taiki quickly hits an RKO and pins Ben.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Taiki!

Iroh: Taiki is a talented and well-rounded young boy. And that RKO from out of nowhere, amazing!

Vegeta: Looks like we have a new Legend Killer here!

Davis: Now, while Takuya represents AWF, I'll be representing Animated! And so will Taiki and Takuya! So if any challengers are present, please, come forth! I will make sure…

Sudden;y, TK runs down the ramp, gets in the ring, and jumps on Davis. Taiki pulls him off and tries to kick him, but TK grabs his leg, spins him around, and knees him in the face. Davis recovers and punches TK. Davis picks him up, only to be tackled out the ring. TK grabs a mic.

TK: Davis, give us back our Digivices!

Davis: No!

TK: Ok then. How about at Bragging Rights, you and me for the Cruiserweight Championship! And if I win, we get our Digivices back!

Davis nods his head in agreement. Then Takato comes in and knocks TK down. Takato then bends TK down and lifts him up. He lands a Batista Bomb onto the ground.

Iroh: I think this Digi-Evolution Unit is more dangerous than I thought!

(Backstage)

We see Wolfgang and the Bullies in the back.

Brad: And remember the part where we turned on those Anime dillweeds!

Lars: Yeah, man! That was HILARIOUS!

Brad: Those losers thought we were actually going to let them join!

Silver Wolf: Guys, I think it's safe to say that we have officially conquered AWF!

Wolfgang: Not exactly. Y'see, there's one person that we've failed to get.

Spurg: Who?

Suddenly. Francis (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) and Big Brother (Codename: Kids Next Door) come in.

Wolfgang: Heh, we're getting the band back together.

(Backstage)

We see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walking and talking.

Sasuke: Y'know, with the AWF Champion right here, I could cash it in! With the WWT Champion here, I could cash it in! I could get the TWA Champ, and cash it in! So many possibilities!

Naruto: Can you stop worrying about your Money in the Bank for one minute!

Sasuke: Jealous?

Naruto: NO I'M NOT JEALOUS, YOU EMO RAT!

Sakura: Guys, lets stop arguing. Sasuke, you do talk about that thing non-stop.

Sasuke: Fine, I'll stop talking about MY accomplishments.

Naruto: This PBS Invasion, The Bullies Anime rampage; what isn't going on right now!

Then Rolf walks by with a piece of paper, looking for something.

Sakura: Hey Rolf, what's wrong?

Rolf: Oh nothing! Rolf is fine! I just found my location!

Rolf then goes into a janitor's closet.

Sakura: Ok.

Sasuke: I told you; anyone from Ed Edd & Eddy is weird.

Suddenly, Spongebob comes up to him.

Spongebob: Hey.

Naruto: Hey. Um, thanks for helping me out last week.

Spongebob: I hope you know I didn't do it for you. I just don't want you getting injured before the title match at The Clash.

Naruto: Well, I hope you don't think you'll win.

Then AKO and Nobita come in.

AKO: Y'know, you really shouldn't talk like you know the future, Spongebob. Because I know that I will be champion of Animated.

Nobita: None of you can touch me! I am the best right here, right now! I can take down giants!

Spongebob: I can take down entire stables!

AKO: I'm part of a of wrestling family!

Naruto: I beat the Next Big Thing, and the Undertaker!

The four stare at each other with determination in their eyes.

(Commercial)

(Ring)

(Pokemon US 1st Season Theme plays as the bell rings)

Goofy: The following match is a Cross-Promotional match, and it is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!

Iroh: Ash has a lot on his plate right now!

Vegeta: Emo Linus and Armington IV. Wow, that sure is a lot.

("Voices" by Rev Theory plays)

Goofy: And his opponent, he is part of the Armington Dynasty, Alexander Armington IV, AKO!

Vegeta: The sad thing is, there's a whole family of him.

Iroh: The Armingtons are a prestigious wrestling family. They have dominated TWA for a while!

Vegeta: Me and Trunks could dominate TWA!

Iroh: Ash also has to face another Armington, Ace Armington, along with Shikamaru and TK at the Clash. It's a Best of the Best Match!

The match starts as Ash and AKO get in a lock up. Ash throws AKO into the ropes and hits him with a Powerslam. Ash then Leg Drops AKO and follows it up with a knee to the gut. Ash picks up AKO, but AKO pushes him off and boots Ash in the face. AKO stomps on Ash's chest and then puts him in an Anaconda Vice. Ash lifts AKO up and then gives AKO a Side Slam. Ash runs to the ropes, and as AKO gets up, hits him with a Flying Shoulder Block. Ash waits for him to get up and then hits another Flying Shouler Block. AKO gets up, throws a Right Hook, but misses and Ash gives him a Spin-Out Powerbomb. Ash gets on the top rope and tries to balance himself. Ash gets balanced and jumps off for an Diving Elbow, but AKO moves out of the way. Ash gets up and gets hit with a Right Hook, and then a Left Jab, and finally a Knee Smash to Ash's face. AKO Suplexes Ash and then slams his head backk down on the mat. AKO bounces off the ropes and hits another knee to Ash's face. Ash gets up and hits AKO in the gut and runs to the ropes. Ash gets caught and gets hit with a Tilt-A-Whirl Side Slam. AKO pins Ash.

1,2...

Ash kicks out. AKO picks Ash up and gives him a Scoop Slam. AKO then lifts Ash back up again and puts him over the apron. He pulls Ash through the ropes and DDTs him. AKO then starts stomping on Ash, but Ash grabs one of AKO's feet and twists it around. AKO falls down and Ash gets back up. Ash lets AKO get up and gives him an Inverted Atomic Drop. Ash then starts stomping his feet repeatedly and fast. When AKO gets up, Ash goes for a Super Kick, but AKO catches his foot, turns him around, and gives Ash a Backbreaker. AKO then goes out of control, gets on the ground, and starts banging it. As Ash gets up, AKO gets up, and when Ash turns around AKO goes for an AKO. But Ash pushes him down. Ash then lifts AKO on his shoulders and goes for an Attitude Adjustment. But AKO gets off. Ash throws AKO into the turnbuckle and while the ref pays attention to AKO, Linus comes in and low blows Ash. As Ash tries to reel from the pain, AKO gives him an AKO. He then pins Ash.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Alexander Armington IV!

Vegeta: THAT IDIOT COST ANIMATED A MATCH!

Iroh: Why would Linus do such a thing!

Linus smirks as Ash gives him an angry.

(Backstage)

Libby: Libby here, and I'm with the Toon Tag Team Champions, Jake Long and Danny Phantom! Now Danny, from tonight until the PPV, your with Animated, but at the Clash of the Titans, you'll be with WWT. Any comment?

Danny: Yeah, well, It's always good to be loved here on Animated, but sometimes being bad is good.

Libby: And about your opponents at Bragging Rights?

Just then, the Freeman Boiz and Cindy McPhearson come in.

Cindy: Boy, you know nothin' about bein' bad!

Jake: You jealous?

Cindy: Of a wannabe gangsta like you!

Jake: Look who's talking, wannabe! All of you are just wannabe thugs!

Riley: Now hold up! I am a genuine, Grade A Thug!

Huey: I'm not trying to be a thug, I'm smarter than that. You, Jake, like to take the bad parts of our culture and make it seem cool.

Cindy: Yeah, and when my boys here take those Belts, we'll show who the real gangstas!

(Commercial)

(Ring)

(NWO Theme plays)

Goofy: Coming to the ring: Duncan, Owen, DJ, Jonesy, Juse, and Heather of the CNWO!

Iroh: Oh great.

Duncan: I can't believe that Johnny Quest did what he did last week! We were jumped! But it's not going unpunished! Lady Tsunade made a match between Quest and DJ!

Iroh: Test is old! He may look 10, but he's like over 60!

Duncan: COME ON OUT, QUEST!

(Johnny Quest Theme plays)

Iroh: I can't believe Tsunade agreed to this.

Johnny gets in the ring and stares DJ down. But before the bell rings, Johnny grabs a mic.

Johnny: Now DJ, you know I'd never just face someone these days just willy nilly. But, I would like to face Duncan at Bragging Rights.

Duncan: Yeah, if you live that long! DJ, destroy him!

Johnny: Hold on there! See, Tsunade said I have to be in a match, but she didn't say what I had to do in that match. So TW made this a Handicap Match! Meet my partners!

Vegeta: PARTNERS!

(APA Theme plays)

Vegeta: What the…!

Ed and Rolf come out in black pants and black tank tops that have EPA on them while Eddy cheers them on.

Iroh: HA! THE ED PROTECTION AGENCY, THE EPA!

Vegeta: You have got to be kidding me!

Iroh: So Rolf was trying to apply for the EPA!

Ed and Rolf get in the ring and beat on DJ as the bell rings. DJ tries to fight them off, but Rolf kicks him in the gut. Ed gives DJ an Edknife Power bomb (Jacknife Powerbomb). Ed picks DJ up, as Rolf bounces off the ropes and gives DJ a Clotheline From Hell. Johnny Quest then pins DJ.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Here are your winners: Johnny Quest and Rolf and Ed of the EPA!

The CNWO walk out as they stare down Johnny Quest. Eddy then taps on Johnny's back and sticks his hand out. Johnny knows what he wants and pulls out $100. Eddy faints from the sight of the wad of cash.

Iroh: We have a new team to worry about!

Vegeta: And Quest has Duncan to worry about!

(Backstage)

We see Linus, Sally, Charlie Brown, Lucy, and Peppermint Patty.

PP: Well Chuck, this is your first match since you lost the Intercontinental Title! Good luck!

CB: Thanks! I feel confident!

Lucy: And don't screw it up, Blockhead!

Sally: Yeah Big Brother, you have been known to screw up.

CB: *Sigh*

Linus: And make sure you bring the Peanuts Gang some glory!

CB: Uh, sure.

(Commercial)

(Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show 2nd Theme plays as the bell rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, from Minnesota, Charlie Brown!

Vegeta: This is his first match since he lost the IC Belt to Ranma earlier this year.

Iroh: CB's arial and technical style make him a threat in the ring! But I'm wondering, who's his opponent?

(Randy Savage's Theme plays)

Iroh: Oh no.

Goofy: And coming to the ring, representing WWT, accompanied by Skulker, Sasquatch!

Vegeta: This monster's going to kill Linus!

Sasquatch: Charlie Brown, your thumb sucking friend cost Choji a shot at being the last person to enter the Chamber, now I'm going to cost you your career!

Sasquatch gets in the ring as the bell rings. CB runs up to Sasquatch and starts to kick his legs. CB bounces off the ropes, but he's caught in mid-air by Sasquatch. Sasquatch tosses CB like a piece of paper. He Leg Drops CB with his massive legs and then waits for him to get up. He kicks CB in the head and starts stomping on him. Sasquatch then picks him up and throws him to the turnbuckle. Then Sasquatch slaps CB on his chest. He then puts him back on the turnbuckle and slaps him on the chest again. CB starts squirming around in pain as Sasquatch Boots him in the face. Sasquatch then bounces off the ropes and gives CB a Splash. He pins him.

1,2...

CB kicks out. Sasquatch picks him up and locks in a Bearhug. Sasquatch applies pressure as it seems he's about to snap CB in half. But CB powers out and smashes Sasquatch's head between his hands. As he tries to recover, CB bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks Sasquatch on his legs. As Sasquatch is on his knees, CB DDTs him and gets him down. Ashe tries to get up again, CB kicks him in the head. As Sasquatch is on his back, CB gets on the rope and signal for his Homerun Play (Tyson Kidd's version of an Elbow). CB dives off, but Sasquatch catches his neck and gets up. Sasquatch Chokeslams CB and gets on the top rope. He lands his Elbow Drop and goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Sasquatch!

Sasquatch, along with Skulker, stomp on CB until Linus and Schroeder come out. Sasquatch and Skulker run out as the two boys stare at them.

Vegeta: Linus caused this mess!

Iroh: And now he has to finish it!

As Linus and Schoeder stare at them, Ash comes through the crowd and tackles Linus out the ring. Ash starts to punch Linus and throws him into the barricade.

Iroh: And let's not forget this mess!

(Backstage)

We see the Bullies walking to the ring.

Iroh: Nobita vs. Wolfgang is next!

(Commercial)

**WWE Animated presents:**

**Cartoon History!**

**In May of 2000, the Cartoon Wrestlers held the annual King of the Ring Tournament. The Finals featured Matt versus Wolfgang.**

_**Bugs Bunny: A Powerful match for the Finals!**_

_**Daffy Duck: These two are creating tension!**_

**In the finals, Matt managed control the match in the beginning, but Wolfgang took control. But the tide turned when Matt was about to hit the Guitar Suplex **(Side Suplex) **when…**

_**Matt is stalking Wolfgang when Pi distracts the referee. Lars then comes in and kicks Matt.**_

_**Bugs: Hey, he cheated!**_

_**Daffy: No! He just used the moment to his advantage!**_

_**Wolfgang stalks a groggy Matt and hits his Wolf's Kick. He pins Matt.**_

_**Bugs: NO, NOT LIKE THIS!**_

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3!**_

_**(Bell Rings)**_

_**Goofy: Here is your winner, and the 2000 King of the Ring, Wolfgang!**_

_**Bugs: I can't believe this!**_

_**Daffy: He deserves this! He's done so much!**_

**Wolfgang then became "King Wolfgang". His reign would be consolidated a month after his King of the Ring win.**

_**Tai is about to lock in his Digi-Lock **_(Inverted Boston Crab)_**, when Lars distracts the referee. Wolfgang low blows Tai and hits his Wolf's Kick. He pins Tai.**_

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3!**_

_**(Bell Rings)**_

_**Goofy: Here is your winner…**_

_**And your NEW Toon World Champion, Wolfgang!**_

_**Bugs: He's done it, He's done it!**_

_**Daffy: And it looks good on him too!**_

**Wolfgang would hold on to that Belt until December, when Gohan beat him fot it. Wolfgang also had to drop the King act when he lost that match. But during those seven months, King Wolfgang and The Bully Court tortured every Toon they saw. And that was the beginnings of the terrible reign of King Wolfgang.**

(Ring)

(Nexus Theme plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, coming to the ring, Wolfgang!

Iroh: Wolfgang's King phase was the most horrible time in Animated's history.

Vegeta: It was during my last months as a wrestler in the WWE. Wolfgang seemed like a great star ever since he debuted in 1997. But now, he's just a joke of a man. A coward!

Wolfgang: Did anyone see AWF? Did anyone see the fear we put in everyone's hearts! And more importantly, did any one see the destruction of AWF! We conquered AWF! We are the new masters of AWF! Well, we will be once we take care of someone. Y'see, in order to fully take over a place, you must take out the leader. In other words, TAKARI TAKAISHI, COME OUT HERE!

Takari comes out with a mic.

Wolfgang: Now come in this ring so I can squash you.

Takari walks down the ramp slowly while talking.

Takari: You think I'm afraid of you! You think I'm trying to hide from you! Your nothing but a Bully!

Wolfgang: Duh!

Takari: You are just a coward! And I hope that if Nobita doesn't finish you now, Randy punts you in the skull!

As Takari gets in the ring, the Bullies surround him.

Wolfgang: I guess I forgot to mention; I'm getting the gang back together. All of the Bullies will be helping me!

Takari: I guess I forgot to mention to you about your match's two stipulations.

Wolfgang: WHAT!

Takari: First, I want revenge! So, tonight, your little friends are OUT OF HERE!

Wolfgang: WHAT!

Vegeta: GET YOU ASSES OUT OF THAT RING!

The rest of the Bullies get out while Takari continues.

Takari: And second, this match is now…

A LUMBERJACK MATCH!

Once that was said, the whole AWF Roster, Men and Divas, walk out with AWF shirts on.

Vegeta: GET OWNED!

Iroh: PAYBACK!

The AWF stars line up on the side of the ramp and face each other. They then start doing the "You Can't See Me" Taunt.

Iroh: What are they doing?

("You Can't See Me" by John Cena plays)

Goofy: And his opponent, NOBITA NOBI!

Nobita runs down the ramp and into the ring as he pounces on Wolfgang. The Bell Rings as Nobita starts kicking Wolfgang in the side. HE then starts punching him and Suplexes him while hooking his leg. Nobita gets on the top rope and waits. When Wolfgang gets on his feet while bending down, Nobita jumps off and Leg Drops Wolfgang. Nobita starts getting pumped up as he waits for Wolfgang to get up. But the stars outside ask for Nobita to throw him out. Nobita complies and throws Wolfgang out the ring. The stars all clamor together as they jump Wolfgang. Brock gives him a Big Boot, followed by a Belly to Belly from Kouji. Setsuna and Syaoran give him a Double Suplex. Then the Divas get in as Haruhi kicks him on the gut and Kagome joins in. Shippo gives Wolfgang a Hurricarana to the turnbuckle. Giant then tells everyone to get out of the way.

Iroh: HERE COME THE BIG GUNS!

Vegeta: GIVE HIM HIS OWN MEDICINE!

Giant grabs Wolfgang by his neck and Chokeslams him. He then yells to Wolfgang, "AM I GOOD ENOUGH FPR THE BULLIES NOW!" They roll Wolfgang back in as Nobita stalks him. As Wolfgang gets up, Nobita bounces off the ropes and hits a Flying Shoulder Block. He bounces off the ropes again and does it again. Wolfgang gets up and throws a right, only for Nobita to dodge it and hit a Spin-Out Powerbomb. He puts his hand in the air and puts it back down and does the "You Can't See Me" taunt. He bounces off the ropes, dusts his shoulder off, and lands a Five Knuckle Shuffle. Nobita then stalks Wolfgang and waits for him to get up. As he gets up, Nobita lifts him on his shoulders goes for the Attitude Adjustment. But Wolfgang gets off his shoulders and gives Nobita an Impaler DDT. Wolfgang waits for him to get up again and gives Nobita an Exploder Suplex. Wolfgang then waits for Nobita to get up. Wolfgang bounces off the ropes and tries to hit the Wolf's Kick. But Nobita lifts him on his shoulder and gives him the Attitude Adjustment. He pins Wolfgang.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Nobita Nobi!

The AWF Roster go in the ring and hoist Nobita up. But then the rest of the Bullies come out and a Brawl erupts.

Iroh: This is chaos!

Vegeta: Time for my good deed of the week!

Vegeta comes over the table and attacks Francis. TW then appears on the screen.

TW: STOP IT! Bullies, you are WAY out of control! Control yourselves! I can't have brawls like this every week! Stop the brawls, or Bullies, YOUR FIRED!

The Bullies go to the back, but before Wolfgang could go to the back, Randy Rand comes from the crowd, turns Wolfgang around, and RKO's him.

Vegeta: HA! I hope you enjoyed that! Hey, Iroh, did you see me!

Iroh: Yes Vegeta, I saw you. And I hope Randy stays here, because his match is next!

(Commercial)

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! In the ring, Randy Rand!

Iroh: Randy RKOd Wolfgang a few minutes ago in order to send a message!

("Monster" by Kanye West plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, from Wagstaff City, representing PNS Kids, TD!

Vegeta: TD is going to challenge for the Intercontinental Championship at Bragging Rights!

Iroh: TD is has tremendous speed and a great surprise technical offense when needed.

(Digi-Evolution Theme plays)

Takuya comes out with the AWF Title and goes into the commentator table.

Iroh: Well what a surprise, Takuya!

Vegeta: Hello, Mr. World Champ! It's an outrage Mr. Takaishi wants you to lose your title!

Takuya: Yeah, well, it doesn't matter, I'll still come out as champion, and Animated will have two World Champs again.

Vegeta: You hear that, General? We're going to have TWO World Titles!

Iroh: *Sigh* Vegeta, it's not like he can defend it on here.

Takuya: If takari gets lawyes, then I can get lawyers!

The bell rings as TD goes for Randy, but he gets out of the way and Dropkicks TD out the ring. Randy slams TD's head on the table and then stares at Takuya. As TD recovers, he tries to tackle Randy. But he gets out of the way and throws him into Takuya. Randy throws TD back in the ring and looks back at Takuya.

Vegeta: You okay, Takuya!

Takuya: Yeah! But that was extremely unnecessary!

As Randy gets in the ring, TD bounces off the ropes and elbows Randy on his back. TD locks in a Front Headlock and wrenches his neck. Randy lifts TD up and lifts him over his shoulder and slams him back down. Randy runs to the ropes, but TD counters with a Spinebuster. TD locks in a Cloverleaf Submission on Randy. TD has him in the middle of the ring while he wrenches his legs. Randy tries to get to the ropes, but TD moves him back to the middle of the ring. Randy is about to tap when Raimundo comes on the apron. TD tries to knock him off, but Rai gets out of the way. When TD turns around, Randy gives him a Clothesline. As TD gets up, Randy gives him a Backbreaker. Randy then picks TD up and puts him over the ropes. Randy DDTs him and starts to pound the ground. As TD gets up, Randy grabs his neck and tries to go for a RKO, but TD pushes Randy off. When Randy gets up, TD tries to hit another Spinbuster, but Randy turns it into a DDT. Randy then waits for TD to get up, when Takuya gets on the apron. Randy knocks him off and into the announce table. When Randy turns around, TD kicks him in the gut and gives him a Famekisser. He pins Randy.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, TD!

Vegeta: FINALLY, Animated has won a match tonight! TD is proving why he is a terror in the ring!

As TD celebrates, Rai comes in the ring. As they brawl, Snap comes in and throws TD out the ring. Rai and Snap then both dive onto TD outside the ring.

Iroh: TD has enemies all over the place!

Vegeta: Which proves he's a threat! They need TWO people to take him out!

As Randy gets up, Takuya gets in the ring and beats up on him. Nobita comes to help, but Takuya kicks him in the gut and Pedigrees him. Randy recovers and throws a quick right. Randy bounces off the ropes, but Takuya counters with a Knee Smash, followed by a Pedigree.

Iroh: Takuya is cleaning house!

Vegeta: Yeah, he's a…wait, IS THAT…?

Suddenly, Sasuke comes in and smacks Takuya with the Money in the bank Briefcase.

Iroh: What's Sasuke doing here!

Sasuke checks to see if Takuya is knocked out. He sees that Takuya is out and tells the announcer that…

Iroh: …HE'S CASHING IN THE MONEY IN THE BANK! CAN HE EVEN DO THAT!

Vegeta: TAKUYA'S A PART OF ANIMATED! THAT CONTRACT SAYS FOR ANY TITLE ON ANIMATED! IT'S LEGAL!

Sasuke gives Goofy the Briefcase and gets ready.

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the AWF Championship!

But right before the Bell could ring, the lights go out.

Vegeta: What's happening!

Iroh: I'm confused!

As the lights come back on, Takuya is gone, but behind Sasuke…

Iroh: IT'S…IT'S…IT'S ITACHI UCHIHA! ITACHI HAS COME BACK!

Vegeta: THIS NIGHT IS FULL OF SUPRISES!

Sasuke turns around with anger in his eyes as he stares at his brother. Sasuke grabs his Briefcase and tries to hit Itachi with it, but Itachi grabs his neck as Sasuke drops the Briefcase. Itachi then Chokeslams Sasuke onto the Briefcase, creating a huge dent in it. Itachi then picks up the Briefcase and holds it up.

Iroh: He wants his brother's opportunity! He wants the Briefcase!

(Commercial)

nXt!

TW: Welcome to another exciting installment of nXt! Rookies tell me about your thoughts about the night so far.

Edward Elric: Well, I'm glad my AWF brethren finally gave it to Wolfgang!

Bumblebee: I liked the action!

Lance: Meh, it was okay. Nothing special.

Rex: THE MOST EXCITING NIGHT EVER! LIKE WHEN ITACHI CAME BACK!

Greg: Well, because tonight hasn't featured me yet, I don't like any of it.

Zero: The AKO and Ash match was pretty exciting.

Finn: I like the part where Sasquatch was all like "WOOHAA!" And then CB was like "YEE-CHOW!"

Rabbit: I liked AKO coming in and destroyin Animated!

TW: Cool! Well, tonight I have to eliminate someone. And the team going home is…

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee.

Duncan: YES! SEE YOU LOSERS LATER!

Duncan runs to the back as the Autobots look upset.

TW: Any last words?

Optimus: Well, it was great to be here. I wish you all well.

Bumblebee: You'll see us again! You will!

The bots walk to the back.

TW: Well, I have two important announcements. First; Elrics, Skunk and Rabbit, because you guys are a part of rival brands for Clash of Titans, you can't participate in this event. Now for the challenge, you five teams will be a part of a challenge. Whichever team wins will represent Animated at Clash of the Titans! You will be a part of team Animated! The challenge is the old nXt classic, the barrel lift. But instead of lifting barrels, you must carry your opponent on your back. One person must carry their partner through one half of the obstacle course. Then, you will switch off at a mid-point and carry your partner through the other half. Got it? Good. Finn and Jake, your first! And Jake, no shape-shifting!

Jake: AW MAN!

TW: AAAND…GO!

Finn carries Jake first. They're going pretty fast, and Finn hops over the hurdles with ease. They make it at the half point by 10 seconds. Jake carries Finn, and he's going a little slower that Finn was. They make it to the finish line.

TW: 27 seconds! Good! Now Lance and Octus!

It starts off as Lance carrying Octus. Lance is going pretty slow, due to Octus's size. They make it to the mid-point at 15 seconds. Octus then carries Lance. Octus makes up for Lance's slow start and makes it over the few hurdles. He makes it to the finish line at…

TW: 26.6 seconds! Good job! Sorry Finn and Jake, your out! Next is Rowley and Greg.

Greg commands Rowley to lift him up. Rowley tries to get over the first hurdle, but he trips over it. He trips over the next hurdle too. When they make it to the half-way point, the timer is on 16.7 seconds. Greg then carries Rowley. Greg trips over the first hurdle, but makes it over the next hurdle. They make it to the finish line, where Greg dumps Rowley off his back immediately.

TW: 30.3 seconds. Sorry, but you guys lost.

Greg starts scolding Rowley for not being faster. He keeps telling him about how he's costing him a chance at being famous.

TW: Now, Rex and Noah. Your next.

Noah puts Rex on his back and starts running. He jumps over all of the hurdles in his way and switches off with Rex at 14.5. Rex hops over the hurdles with ease (No, he's not using robot legs). They finally make it to the finish line.

TW: Aaaaand… 24.8 seconds! They are the new leaders! Lastly, Megaman X and Zero! It's your turn!

MX carries Zero first and jumps over the hurdles. They make it to the Mid-point at 14.4 seconds. Zero carries MX and jumps over the hurdles. They're at 22.4 seconds when Zero trips over a hurdle. The recovery takes 3 seconds off, and they make it to the hurdle.

TW: And… 26.1. Sorry, but you've lost Zero and Megaman X. So the winners of today's contest, and the team that will represent nXt at Clash of Titans is Rex and Noah!

Rex and Noah give each other a high-five and shake hands with the other teams. Zero says sorry to MX, but MX says it's okay.

TW: And your opponents are…

(Kappa Mikey Theme plays)

TW: Kappa Mikey and Jimmy Neutron!

Rex and Noah look at their opponents and nod their heads at each other.

(Ring)

Iroh: I'm surprised! Our rookies, Rex and Noah, going against two seasoned stars, Kappa Mikey and Jimmy Neutron!

(TWO Theme plays)

Iroh: WWT's TWO divas are here! Ino, Temari, and Lydia.

Lydia: Now, I know about AWF's divas, and I know about WWT's other divas. But I've never faced TWA's or Animated's divas! So now, I want to see what they have!

(Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Theme plays)

Iroh: Here comes the Toon Women's Championship Number One Contender, Gwen Tennyson!

Gwen: Do you really want me to show you the true strength of the Animated Divas! Yo guys go on AWF, interfering in matches! Well, I think your little "game" is over!

Temari: Really! Who can stop us, YOU!

Gwen: No…Us!

Just then; Sailor Moon, Sakura, and Misty walk out. They run to the ring and get in a brawl with them. Suddenly; Kagome, Kari and Sakura Kinomoto come out. The TWO divas run out the ring and vow for revenge. That's when Lisa Simpson, Rubella Bat, and Bimbette Skunk come out. They throw the TWO back in and start the brawl back up again. But Lisa accidently punches Sailor, and Sailor starts beating on the TWA divas. Suddenly, it's every show for themselves. But then the four managers come on the screen.

TW: Well, it seems as if the Diva problem from Four Chains of Destiny hasn't been resolved. Any solutions?

Yosi-Mr Tv: How about at Clash of the Titans, It's the four Diva teams against each other.

Charles Robert: But we've seen that before. We need something new.

Takari: I got it! These divas are extreme enough, right?

Mr Tv: So how about an Elimination Chamber Match. In an extra large ring! With weapons around the ring!

TW: I likw it! Team TWA Divas, Team Animated Divas, Team WWT Divas, and Team AWF Divas!

Iroh: I can't believe it! These divas are going extreme!

Then Sailor Moon Boots Kari and Sakura Kinomoto out the ring and throws Kagome out. Gwen throws out Lisa, Bimbette, and Rubella. And Sakura Haruno throws out Lydia, Temari, and gives Ino a slap before throwing her out. The Animated Divas celebrate there victory.

Iroh: Diva Unity! That's what I like to see!

But Sailor then Boots Gwen in the face, earning her an angry look from Sakura Haruno.

Vegeta: but we should still know who's the boss!

(Backstage)

TW: A great night this has been All that's left is the Main Event!

Mr Tv: Thanks for the invitation tonight!

Takari: Yeah! We got a lot accomplished here.

Charles Roberts: And now we have more heat and tension for The Clash!

TW: So what do we have here: A 30 Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal; Linus vs. Sasquatch; 4 Diva Team Extreme Rules Match with Team AWF, Team Animated, Team WWT, and Team TWA; my nXt Rookies Rex and Noah vs. Jimmy Neutron and Kappa Mikey; A newly added match, Team WWT (Chouji, Skulker, and Danny Phantom), vs. Team AWF (Setsuna F Seiei, Syaoran Li, and Masaru 'Marcus' Daimon) vs. Team Animated (Rock Lee, Raimundo, and Neji) vs. Team TWA; TD vs. Snap; Randy Rand vs. Wolfgang in a Hell in a Cell; Ash vs. Shikamaru vs. Ace Armington vs. TK; and the Main Event, Naruto vs. Nobita Nobi vs. Spongebob vs. Alexander Armington IV!

Charles Roberts: I can't wait!

(Commercial)

("My World" by Dale Oliver plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, from Bikini Bottom, representing WWT, Spongebob Squarepants!

Iroh: Spongebob is considered the best of WWT!

Vegeta: Well now he's going to be beat by the best of Animated!

(Naruto 1st US Season Theme plays)

Goofy: And his opponent, from Konoha, He is the Toon World Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!

Iroh: Naruto has to worry about Binky and his Fatal Four-Way!

Vegeta: A lot on his plate for a young kid!

The bell rings as both stars face each other in the middle of the ring. Naruto throws the first punch, followed by Spongebob throwing the next punch. They both exchange punches until Naruto takes over and Clotheslines him. Naruto picks Spongebob up and gives him a Suplex. Naruto runs to the ropes and jumps off intending for a Lionsault. But Spongebob catches him and gives him a Pumphandle Slam. Spongebob kicks Naruto in the gut and DDTs him. He then waits for him to get up. Spongebob bounces off the ropes and gives Naruto an Enzuguiri. he pins Naruto.

1,2...

Naruto kicks out. Spongebob goes on the top rope for a Missile Dropkick, but Naruto recovers and gets on the top rope with him. Naruto throws Spongebob off and waits for him to get up. Spongebob ges up and receives a Seated Senton from Naruto. Naruto stalks Spongebob for a Tombstone, but Spongebob kicks Naruto. Spongebob then picks Naruto up and gives him a Spongy Edge. He pins Naruto.

1,2...

Naruto kicks out! Spongebob waits for Naruto to get up again. He puts Naruto in suplex position, but Naruto kicks him and puts him in Tombstone Piledriver position. But then, Binky comes in the ring, and the ref rings the bell. Naruto receives a Tough Ending from Binky. He then gives one to Spongebob also. Binky grabs a mic.

Binky: If anyone is taking the Belt from him, IT'S ME!

Then Nobita and AKO come in and fight Binky. But then TD comes in and gives Nobita a Famekisser. He then gives a Famekisser to AKO, also. That's when Snap comes in and gives TD a Snappy Bomb. Raimundo also comes in and gives TD a Moonsault. That's when the Bullies come out and Wolfgang gives Rai a Wolf's Kick. Then the whole AWF roster comes out and fights the Bullies. Animated's Roster comes out, followed by WWT's and TWA's. A full-out Brawl erupts in the arena.

Iroh: IT'S MADNESS!

Vegeta: FIGHTING EVERYWHERE!

Then the lights go out. When they come back on, it reveals Giant and Itachi in the ring. Itachi Chokeslams him. Itachi goes on a Chokeslam spree; Chokeslamming Brock, AKO, A-Truth, Danny Phantom, Shikamaru, Snap, Binky, Wolfgang, and finally Naruto.

Iroh: ITACHI'S CLEANING HOUSE!

Vegeta: NOBODY CAN STOP HIM!

Then Sasuke comes in the ring and smacks his brother with the Money in the Bank Briefcase. He waits for Itachi to get up. Sasuke tries to give him the Sharigan Twister (Tilt-a-Whirl Slam. Like Tatanka's finisher when he was on Smackdown in 2006-2007). But Itachi grabs Sasuke's neck and Chokeslams him.

Itachi: Brother. I want your Money in the Bank. At Bragging Rights; You, me, A Ladder Match!

Iroh: OH MY!

Vegeta: And I already know Sasuke will accept any match from his brother!

Iroh: For the first time ever, after all of those years dodging, it's Sasuke vs. Itachi! Brother vs., Brother, in a Ladder Match!

Vegeta: I can't wait for Bragging Rights!

Iroh: This is Iroh and my partner Vegeta, and we'll see you next Saturday!

The show ends as all of the stars outside the ring stare at Itachi as the arena's lights go dim and Itachi is on one knee, holding up the Money in the Bank Briefcase.

_Results:_

_Snap challenges TD to a match at Clash of the Titans_

_Taiki deaf. Ben Tennyson_

_TK challenges Davis to a No Holds Barred Match for the Cruiserweight Championship._

_Alexander Armington IV (AKO) deaf. Ash Ketchum_

_Sasquatch deaf. Charlie Brown_

_Johnny Quest, Rolf, and Ed deaf. DJ (Handicap Match)_

_Nobita Nobi deaf. Wolfgang (Lumberjack Match. Whole AWF Roster as Lumberjacks)_

_TD deaf. Randy Rand_

_Rex and Noah win nXt challenge for today. Will fight Kappa Mikey and Jimmy Neutron at Clash of the Titans_

_4 Team Divas Extreme Rules match announced for Clash of the Titans_

_Spongebob Squarepants vs. Naruto (No Contest)_

_Itachi challenges Sasuke to a Ladder Match at Bragging Rights for the Money in the Bank Briefcase

* * *

_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please give me your ranks for nXt, 1 for best and 7 for worst. I have one more chapter to go before I take a quick break to update my other story. It's called "Dragon Ball Z Crossover Event: Konoha Saga". I also have a story before that called "Dragon Ball Z Crossover Event: PBS Saga". There part of a series of stories I'm doing. Maybe you could check those out when your done. Thanks for reading! Please Review.


	7. Week 4: Saturday Night Animated

A/N: Last chapter before I take a quick break to update my other story. It's also the last chapter before Bragging Rights. So now, let's get on with this!

PS: I do not own anything except for TW.

* * *

Smackdown's first theme plays as the arena shows as fireworks explode.

Iroh: Welcome to Saturday Night Animated! We have a night of action for you tonight! We're in the Dimmadome in Dimmsdale, owned by Doug Dimmadome!

Vegeta: Last week was crazy! Itachi, TK, and the brawl that erupted later!

("Monster" by Kanye West plays)

Iroh: The PBS Invasion is here! Binky and TD's Title matches are this Sunday!

Binky: I'm did what I did last week because I didn't want anyone getting more coverage than me! I'm supposed to be tha main person that Naruto focuses on! Not Nobita, not Spongebob, and not AKO! ME! So I did what I had to do. Yeah, I interfered in a match. And Yeah, I started a brawl. But I want my Title match to go unrivaled or bumped to the backseat just because a few no-talents from other shows get a title match! So Naruto, I don't need you focusing on them, because I'll be the one facing them!

Rattles: Yeah! Binky here will represent Animated and retain HIS World Title!

TD: Raimundo, I hope you enjoyed being a Champion, because you won't be after Sunday!

("Shutterbug" by Big Boi plays)

Iroh: Here comes 1 of the 3 GMs, TW!

TW: Binky, you obviously need to be punished for starting a brawl! TD, you will be involved in a Tag Team match. You and Arthur will be involved in a Tag Match between Clay and Omi. And Binky, you'll be facing Rock Lee!

Iroh: OH MY! A MASSIVE MAIN EVENT!

Vegeta: I can't wait!

(Backstage)

We see the Peanuts Gang with a bandaged Charlie Brown.

Sally: BIG BROTHER YOU SCREWED UP AGAIN!

Marcie: Don't blame Charles, Sally. It was that Sasquatch fellow who beat on him.

CB: I'm ok, ow.

Linus: And then Ketchum attacked me! Out of nowhere!

Patty (Not Peppermint Patty): Well you did attack Sasquatch on WWT.

Linus: Because I had to…

Lucy: Yeah, yeah, "Prove yourself"!

Linus: Ketchum is trying to ruin us! Don't you see!

Sally: My Sweet Baboo is so cute when he's on a psychotic rant!

Linus: *Sigh* I can't stand it, I just can't stand it.

(Commercial)

(Digi-Evolution Theme plays)

Iroh: Here comes Davis and his Evolution knock-off.

Vegeta: They're exactly like Evolution, if not better!

Iroh: I hope you don't really mean that.

Davis: First off, I would like to say that what happened at AWF's Anime Rumble was a complete fluke! Takuya had that match won!

Takuya: Yeah! It was like 2 on 1! They wanted me to lose the Belt!

Vegeta: YEAH! THAT WAS TOTALLY UNFAIR!

Iroh: Isn't the whole point of a Title match to try and make the champ lose the Belt!

Vegeta: But it's not fair fair if the whole roster's against you!

Taiki: They're just jealous, Takuya! You're the "Nature Boy"! They needed to have two of them against you!

Takuya: Yeah, I'm the "Nature Boy"! WOOOOO!

Iroh: Oh no, please don't.

Vegeta: he does it just like Ric Flair!

Iroh: I'm just going to assume your deaf.

Davis: But now, I must handle problems here. Y'see, TK just won the Anime Rumble. Ok, big deal; I could've did that when I was there. But now he wants to face me at Bragging Rights! For his title. In a No Holds Barred Match! He must've bumped his head! I will make sure his career ends at Bragging Rights!

Takato: And I'll be there helping him!

(Digimon 1st Theme plays)

Iroh: Here comes Tai! And he's not happy! And Matt's with him too!

Tai: Davis, you just messed with the wrong Leader!

Davis: Don't you understand, your not the leader! You don't have the Goggles to prove it!

Tai: Ok then. Then how about at Clash of the Titans, Me and you in a Ladder Match, for the Goggles! Winner is the true leader! I gave you those Goggles, and I can take them back!

Iroh: Will Davis accept!

Davis: Ok then, fine! But I hope you know that by next Saturday, you'll be another grunt in the Digi-Destined!

Matt: Oh, and Taiki, your having a match with a special person…my brother TK!

TK runs out along with a ref, and tackles Taiki as everyone else clears out of the ring. The Bell Rings as TK kicks Taiki in the head. TK bounces off the ropes and DDTs Taiki's head straight to the mat. TK starts to punch Taiki's head in while on top of him. The ref pulls TK off, but he comes back and gives Taiki a Shining Wizard. TK starts to pump the crowd up as TK waits for Taiki to get up. When he gets up, TK bounces off the ropes and goes for a Crossbody, but Taiki catches him and Slams TK to the mat. Taiki stomps on all of TK's limbs repeatedly and then knees TK in the face. Taiki puts TK in a Headlock and wrenches his neck tightly. TK starts to get up and punch Taiki. TK pushes Taiki off and bounces off the ropes. But Taiki counters with a Dropkick and pins TK.

1,2...

TK kicks out. Taiki starts to pound the ground TK gets up. TK gets up and is about to be hit with an RKO, but he pushes Taiki off and bounces off the ropes. He lands a Crossbody, and stalks Taiki for a Leg Lariat. Taiki gets up, and TK bounces off the ropes, but Takato grabs TK's leg. The ref tells Takato to get out of the way, but with the ref distracted, Takuya smacks Tk with the Cruiserweight Belt and runs back out the ring. Taiki picks TK up slowly and RKO's TK and goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Taiki!

Iroh: Taiki was successful tonight, but I believe Davis won't be that well of this Sunday, and at The Clash!

Vegeta: Davis only needs Digi-Evolution! He will walk out Champion!

(Backstage)

We see Gingka, Benkei, Kyoya, and Kenta walking in the back.

Gingka: So I don't know where she is! She has to be here! The Bullies aren't that smart!

Kenta looks around and spots something.

Kenta: Gingka, look!

The US Title is on the ground with no Bullies in sight.

Gingka: Wha…this has to be trap!

Benkai: I don't know, maybe they just dropped it.

Kyoya: You guys make the Bullies out as stupid. They know what they're doing.

Gingka: It doesn't matter, I have a match with Brad tonight.

Gingka grabs his Belt and walks off.

(Commercial)

(Backstage)

We see Wolfgang and Brad walking.

Wolfgang: So some guy named Kenpachi is challenging me from TWA. Remember the guy who attacked us?

Brad: Yeah, what a dillweed! So you accept?

Wolfgang: Yeah! Just one more Anime to beat up.

Brad: Well, I'll take care of Hagane for you tonight!

Wolfgang: Cool, see ya. I'm going to watch some Hey Arnold episodes with me in their. Man, I miss that Football headed kid!

(Backstage somewhere else)

We now see Ash, Misty, Rex, and Noah.

Ash: So I want you guys to watch our match so you canget some pointers.

Rex: Don't worry, we'll show Neutron and Mikey our skills!

Misty: Good. Come on Ash.

Noah: Rex, are you really that confident?

Rex: No, but you gotta make it seem like it!

Noah: *Sigh*

(Ring)

(Flashbeagle plays as the bell rings)

Goofy: The following Mixed Tag Team match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, Schroeder and Lucy! *Crowd Cheers/Boos*

Iroh: Ash requested this match after what happened last week.

Vegeta: Just give Linus a match already! Are you really that stubborn!

Iroh: Ash came real close to winning the Anime Rumble on AWF's Anime Rumble!

(Pokemon 1st US Theme plays)

Goofy: And their opponents, Ash and Misty! (Crowd cheers and goes "Woooo!" at the same time)

Vegeta: Aw great, Pokeshippers. DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE LIVES!

Iroh: How do you think my nephew feels about "Zutara"?

The bell rings as Schroeder and Ash start the match off. Schroeder goes for a take-down as Ash falls to the mat. Schroeder has Ash's arm in an Arm-Lock, but Ash gets up and pushes Schroeder off. Ash lands a Shoulder Block, followed by Fist Drop. Ash gets the crowd pumped up and waits for Schroeder to get up. Ash gives him a Suplex and gets on the top turnbuckle. As Schroeder gets up bent over, Ash dives off and goves him a Leg Drop on his neck. Ash goes for the pin.

1,2...

Schroeder kicks out. Ash picks Schroeder up and hooks his leg. He tries to go fo a Fishermans Suplex, but Schroeder gets loose from Ash's grip and goes to tag in Lucy. Misty comes in and both Misty and Lucy brawl it out in the ring. Misty kicks Lucy in the gut, runs to the ropes while she's bent over, and gives Lucy a Snap Neckbreaker. She waits for Lucy to get up, and puts Lucy in the Suplex position. Lucy gains control and suplexes Misty. Lucy puts Misty in a Headscissors Leg-Lock. She wrenches Misty's neck as Ash tries to pump the crowd up. Misty gets up and slams Lucy back to the mat. Misty crawls to her corner, but Lucy grabs her leg and drags her back to the middle of the ring. Lucy tries to lock in the Headscissors, but Misty kicks her off and gets to her corner to tag in Ash, making Schroeder come in as a result. Ash dodges one of Schoeder's rights, bounces off the ropes, and lands a Flying Shoulder Block, followed by another. Schroeder gets up and throws another right, but Ash dodges and gives him a Spin-Out Powerbomb. Ash puts his hand up and does the "U Can't See Me" taunt, bounces off the ropes, dusts his shoulders off, and gives Schroeder a Five Knuckle Shuffle.

Ash stalks Schroeder fo an Attitude Adjustment, when Lucy runs in and tries to guard her partner. Misty runs in and tackles Lucy to the ground. While the ref deals with the girls, Linus runs in and Low-Blows Ash. As Ash reels from the pain, Schroeder hits Ash with Beethoven's Final (A Lariat with his elbow). He goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here are your winners, Schroeder and Lucy!

Iroh: Linus stole one again! How can he keep doing this!

Vegeta: Linus won't stop until he gets a match from Ash!

(Backstage)

Libby: I'm here with manager TW! TW, tell us about the massive matches you've made for tonight!

TW: Well, Wolfgang will be going against a wrestler from TWA, Kenpachi.

Also, at Clash of the Titans, it will be Typhoon Cat vs. Itachi in a Casket Match to see who the true Phenom is! I hope you all are excited!

(Ring)

("We Are One" by 12 Stones plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, from Mellowbrook, representing The Bullies, Brad Buttowski!

Iroh: The Bullies have been making the rounds on the newly revived CWF and CASZ, beating on Grifter and Rojo Bat!

Vegeta: And Brad now will be facing a very pissed off Gingka!

(Beyblade: Metal Fusion Theme plays)

Goofy: And his opponent, the Toon United States Champion, Gingka Haga…

But before Goofy could even finish, Gingka ran from the ramp to the ring, and jumped on Brad. The Bell Rings as Gingka starts kicking Brad on the side of his stomach. Gingka stomps on Brad repeatedly until the ref pulls him off. Gingka waits for Brad to get up, bounces off the ropes, and DDTs him. He gets pumped up and starts to yell. He gets on top of Brad and starts punching his head repeatedly. He continues to pound his head repeatedly until the ref pulls him off again. The ref keeps scolding Gingka when he pushes the ref out the way and gets Booted in the face by Brad. Brad picks Gingka up and gives him a Front Slam. He grabs his arm and starts to Stomp on it. As Gingka gets up, Brad bounces off the ropes and gives him a Knee Smash and follows it up with a Jumping Neckbreaker. He pins Gingka.

1,2...

Gingka kicks out. Brad puts Gingka in a Camel Clutch and keeps it locked in tight. The crowd starts to pump Gingka up as gets up and shoves Brad off his back. Gingka starts to kick Brad's head, and the gives him one large, powerful kick to the temple. Gingka gets gets on the top rope. Brad gets up, and Gingka gives him a Crossbody. Gingka goes for the pin.

1,2...

Brad gets up. Gingka starts jumping around and starts to motion for Brad to get up. Gingka is about to go for the Pegasus Spear, when The Bullies, minus Wolfgang, appear on the screen.

Dash: All right, loser, now before you go on and finish Brad, we just want to show you something.

The camera pans out to show Madoka handcuffed to a pole.

Silver Wolf: She's okay, _hombre_, but she won't be if you don't listen to us.

Francis: We'll let her go, **IF**, at Bragging Rights, you lay down for Wolfgang and let him win!

Iroh: WHAT!

Vegeta: LOW DOWN, DIRTY LITTLE TWATS!

Lars: Oh, and it seems you've lost this match.

Gingka turns around and gets hit with Brad's Dillweed Chop (A Knife-Edged Chop the gut), followed by the Wet Willie (Inverted DDT). He pins Gingka.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Brad Buttowski!

Iroh: Well, The Bullies have screwed over every wrestler in cartoon history, but this is ridiculous!

Vegeta: Iroh, I have massive news! Tonight it will be, for the first time ever on cartoon wrestling, it will be the WWE Toon World Champion Naruto, vs. Itachi!

Iroh: That is big!

(Commercial)

(Backstage)

Chuckie: Hi, Chuckie here with Takato! Takato, Sky Armington has challenged you to a match at the Clash for the TWA Hardcore Championship. Do you accept?

Takato: Well, yes I do accept! Just another Armington wishing to get his butt whooped by Animated. After I beat him, TWA will never get this Belt back! I'll bring it back to Animated and revive the Toon Hardcore Championship!

(Commercial)

We see Wolfgang in the ring with a mic.

Wolfgang: So if anyone has seen CASZ, CWF, and WWT lately, they'd know that the Bullies have been leaving their mark. The Bullies will do anything to make their message known. But that's not important now. What is important are the results of Anime Rumble from AWF. Y'see, Randy Rand is now the AWF Champion, and my conquest of AWF is nearly complete. Randy, if your really a fighting Champ, then how about we add one more stipulation to the Hell in a Cell, for the AWF Championship! I want to be Toon US Champ, and AWF Champ! Now let me show you what A Double Champ does!

(TNA Abyss Theme plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, accompanied by Yachiru Kusajishi, Kenpachi Zaraki!

Iroh: TWA's monster Kenpachi is here!

Vegeta: And Wolfgang is going to be an example of why you don't mess with Anime!

The match starts as Wolfgang sends a few punches to Kenpachi, bounces off the ropes, and Clotheslines him. He picks him and and tries to Scoop Slam him, but Kenpachi puts all of his weight down and then gives him an Exploder Suplex. He picks Wolfgang up and throws him to the turnbuckle. He runs to it and slams his whole body onto Wolfgang. Wolfgang stumbles around as Kenpachi bounces off the ropes and gives Wolfgang a strong Clotheslines. He pins Wolfgang.

1,2...

Wolfgang kicks out.

Iroh: A battle between two Super Heavyweights!

Vegeta: These two are going to destroy each other!

Kenpachi stalks Wolfgang as he gets up. Kenpachi grabs his neck and tries to Chokeslam him, when Wolfgang pushes him off and gives him a Belly to Belly Suplex. Wolfgang stalks Kenpachi for the Wolf's Kick, when Yachiru grabs on his leg. Wolfgang runs around with Yachiru on his leg, and then throws her to the turnbuckle, making Kenpachi more pissed than ever. Kenpachi Spears Wolfgang to the turnbuckle, bounces off the ropes, and gives him and Impaler DDT. He waits to give Wolfgang the Wrath of Kenpachi, when Wolfgang pushes him off, punches him in the gut, bounces off the ropes, and gives him a Wolf's Kick. He's about to pin him when Yachiru gets back on the apron and distracts the ref. Wolfgang tries to knock her off, when Grifter from CASZ gets in the ring and hits Wolfgang with a pair of Brass Knuckles.

Iroh: GRIFTER! HE WAS FORMERLY WITH CASZ, NOW HE'S RETIRED!

Kenpachi slowly crawls towards Wolfgang.

Vegeta: YES, COME ON! DO IT!

Kenpachi puts one arm on Wolfgang, and Yachiru tells the ref to look. The ref gets on the ground and counts.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Kenpachi Zaraki!

Iroh: Kenpachi is the first Anime since Gingka to pin Wolfgang!

Then Rojo Bat comes in the ring, gets on the rop rope, and gives Wolfgang a Frog Splash.

Iroh: Everyone's getting a piece of Wolfgang!

Vegeta: CWF has gotten revenge!

Then Zim from WWT comes in, waits for Wolfgang to get up, and gives him an Alien Spear.

Iroh: WWT's in the house!

Vegeta: Who's next

Then, Gingka runs down the ramp and tackles Wolfgang. He starts to beat on his head repeatedly until a group of Security Guards come out to separate them. Gingka tries to break through, but all of the guards take Gingka out the ring. Gingka goes quietly, until he breaks free, gets in the ring, and Pegasus Spears Wolfgang. He then quietly goes with the guards.

Iroh: Gingka sending a message! He won't take The Bullies trash any longer!

Vegeta: Gingka has gained a massive amount of momentum now!

**WWE Cartoon Wrestling: Animated presents-**

**Cartoon Wrestlin History!**

**This Week: The Toon Heavyweight Championship**

**In 2001, WCW invaded WWE, including WCW Cartoon Stars. But the Toons decided to unify the World Championships before the humans. So it was WWE Toon Champion Davis Motomiya vs. WCW Toon Champion Hercules, a former Toon World Champion from WWE.**

_**Hercules stalks Davis for his Olympus Press **_(A very high Press Drop)_**. Hercules lifts him up high over his head, but Davis manages to get down and give Hercules a Jumping Complete Shot from the back of Hercules. That's when Alladin and Tarzan**_ _**run in the ring, but the ref tells them to get out. While the ref deals with them, Cody comes in and smacks Hercules wih a chair. Davis sees the opportunity and gets on the top rope.**_

_**Bugs Bunny: DO IT! MAKE HISTORY!**_

_**Daffy: YOU'VE GOT THIS!**_

_**Davis dives off and lands a Guillotine Leg Drop on Hercules. He pins him excitedly.**_

_**1,2,3!**_

_**(Bell Rings)**_

_**Goofy: Here is your winner, and the NEW WCW Toon World Champion, Davis Motomiya!**_

_**Bugs: DAVIS HAS UNIFIED THE BELT AND TAKEN OUT THE LEADER OF THE WCW TOON REBELLION!**_

**The Title was soon dropped and discontinued until December 2002, when the title was rechristened as the Toon Heavyweight Championship.**

_**Ms. Finster **_(Recess)_**: And the first ever Toon Heavyweight Champion is…GARY OAK!**_

**Seeing as how at the time Ash was the Toon World Champion, there was bound to be some pride issues between the two trainers. So at the Royal Rumble 2003, Gary and Ash faced off to quickly unify the Titles.**

_**Ash is getting ready for a Super Kick as he stomps his feet. He tries to kick Gary, but Gary grabs his foot, lifts him over his shoulder, and gives Ash the Shellshock (An Inverted Flapjack). He pins him.**_

_**1,2,3!**_

_**Goofy: Here is your winner, and the FIRST TOON UNDISPUTED WORLD CHAMPION, GARY OAK!**_

_**Chearleaders: GARY, GARY, HE'S THE CHAMP!**_

_**Bugs: I can't believe this! Gary is the first ever Toon Undisputed Champion!**_

**Gary would hold onto that title until Judgement Day 2003, when Netto Megaman won it. The two titles, however, would be split when, due to a stipulation with the contract that they signed, Wolverine walked off with the Toon Heavyweight Championship and Avalanche **(Both from X-Men: Evolution) **walked off with the Toon World Championship. Many great matches have been fought for this Belt, including Wolverine vs. Wolfgang (Armageddon 2003) Robin **(Teen Titans)** vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Backlash 2004), Raimundo vs. Robin, Naruto vs. Takuya (Summerslam 2004), Ash vs. Big Brother (Wrestlemania 22 and 23), Sasuke vs. Itachi vs. Ben Tennyson (Summerslam 2007), Elimination Chamber at Unforgiven 2007, and Matt vs. Itachi (No Mercy 2008). **

**The two World Titles wouldn't be unified again until 2008, when once again, Ash and Gary faced off with the same stipulations as last time at Armageddon 2008. But this time, Intercontinental Champion Linus was involved also.**

_**Gary goes for the Shellshock, but Ash breaks free and puts Gary in position for the Attitude Adjustment. But Gary pushes him off, and gives him the Shellshock. That's when Linus comes in, but Gary pushes him into the ref. CB and Lucy run in with chairs, and give Gary the Double Play **_(Both Charlie Brown and Lucy run in the ring with chairs. One person runs from the front of the opponent and the other runs from the back. They one hits the person in the legs from behind, and another hits them in the head from the front. As an added bonus, Linus grabs a chair, gets on the apron, ounces off the top rope, and hits them in the head while they try to get up, which he calls the Security Leap)_**. Linus waits for the opponent to get on his tears and gives Gary the L-Swing.**_

_**Bugs Bunny: PIN HIM, LINUS! PIN HIM BOY! PUT YOURSELF IN THE ANNALS OF WWE HISTORY!**_

_**He pins Gary.**_

_**1,2,3!**_

_**(Bell Rings)**_

_**Here is your winner, and the NEW Toon World Undisputed Champion, Linus Van Pelt!**_

_**Daffy: Linus essentially has THREE Champioships now! And he just returned two months ago!**_

**The two World titles are still unified to this day, with Naruto as the Undisputed champion.**

(Commercial)

(nXt)

TW: Welcome to another installment of nXt! Now, before we start, we must announce the next team to be eliminated. And the next team to leave is…

Lance and Octus. Sorry guys.

Rock Lee: it was great being your pro! I wish you all good luck!

TW: Any last words before you go?

Octus: It was great being here. The WWE is a very enjoyable place.

Ilana: We will go back to being Sym-Biotic Titan until next time we come.

Lance: Yeah, it was good. Can we go now?

The team go to the back as the show continues.

TW: Now for our next challenge, we'll be doing the Teammate Press! You'll be bench pressing your teammate. The person who does the most presses within the time period of 30 seconds wins. Rabbit and Skunk, your first.

Rabbit says he'll press Skunk. He gets on the bench and starts to press.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8...

(BUZZ!)

TW: Ok, 8 presses. Finn and Jake, your up.

Finn goes to press Jake.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11...

(BUZZ!)

TW: New leaders! 11 presses! Greg and Rowley!

Greg tells Rowley to get on the bench and lift him. Rowley has a hard time trying to lift him.

1...2...3...4...5...6...

(BUZZ!)

TW: Sorry, guys. Your eliminated from the challenge.

Greg starts to yell at Rowley again. Rowley runs to the back crying.

TW: Uuum, well.

Greg: He was always emotional. He'll get over it.

TW: Ok then. Megaman X and Zero, your up!

Zero gets on the bench to press MX.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14...

(BUZZ!)

TW: Wow! Megaman X and Zero, you're the new leaders! Elrics, can you beat that?

Alphonse goes to bench Edward.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11...12...13...

(BUZZ!)

TW: Sorry guys, almost there, but just not enough. Rex and Noah, can you beat that record!

Rex goes to break the record by benching Noah.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13...

But before they could finish, Jimmy Neutron pushes Noah Rex, while Kappa Mikey kicks Rex. They throw Rex and Noah over the ramp.

(BUZZ!)

TW: Hey, that's interference! Unfortunatly, because they didn't make it, they have been eliminated. So, the winners of this challenge are Megaman X and Zero!

Zero and Megaman X hi-five each other.

Zero: Just one more step closer to winning the nXt show!

Megaman X: And one step closer to becoming Tag Team Champions!

(Commercial)

(Ranma ½ Theme plays as the bell rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, accompanied by Sailor Moon, from Japan, Ranma Saotome!

Iroh: Ranma and Kevin are going to fight tonight in order to settle a rivalry that's been going on since Kevin cost Ranma his Intercontinental Championship.

Vegeta: Good, Kevin is going to get his tonight!

(Ben 10: Alien Force Theme plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, accompanied by Gwen Tennyson, from Bellewood, Kevin Levin!

Iroh: Bad boy Kevin Levin will be settling this here with Ranma.

The Bell Rings as Ranma and Kevin Lock up. Kevin throws Ranma to the ropes, and Powerslams him. Kevin bounces off the ropes and Leg Drops him. Kevin picks Ranma up and Suplexes him. Kevin raises his fist as the crowd cheers. Kevin picks Ranma up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Ranmacounters with a Capoiera Kick. Kevin gets up, but Ranma sweeps his legs, causing him to fall. Ranma gets on the top rope and gives Kevin a Splash. He pins Kevin.

1,2...

Kevin kicks out. Ranma waits for Kevin to get up, and goes for a Crane Kick. But Kevin gets out the way, bounces off the ropes, and gives him a Running DDT. Kevin gets ready for the Knockout Punch, when Sailor grabs his leg. Gwen tackles Sailor off the apron. Kevin shfts his focus back to Ranma, who delivers a Crane Kick. He pins Kevin.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Here is your winner, Ranma Saotome!

(Commercial)

("Monster" by Kanye West plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following Tag Team Match is scheduled for one-fall! Comign to the ring, representing PBS Kids, TD and Arthur!

Iroh: This is Arthur's first match, and I he might make an impact!

Vegeta: The PBS Invasion will show everyone who's the boss!

(Xiaolin Showdown Theme plays)

Goofy: And the opponents, Clay and Omi!

Iroh: The speed of Omi and the Strength of Clay will prove tough for th young PBS Kids.

Arthur and Omi start as the Bell Rings. Arthur and Omi lock-up, with Omi putting Arthur in a Headlock. Omi throws Arthur to the ropes, and gives him a Jumping Kick. Omi bounces off the ropes and gives him a Moonsault. Omi then bounces off the ropes again, but Omi is caught by Arthur and gets Scoop Slammed. Arthur gets on the top rope, and attempts to give him a Splash. But Omi gets out the way and tags in Clay. Clay Clotheslines Arthur, causing him to flip over. Clay picks up Arthur lifts him high over his head, but Arthur gets off and tags in TD. TD jumps over the ropes and lands a Seated Senton. TD then gives Clay a DDT. He pins Clay.

1,2...

Clay kicks out. TD Leg Drops Clay, and then puts him in a Texas Cloverleaf. TD wrenches Clay's legs, but Clay almost gets his hand on the ropes. But TD drags him back to the middle of the ring. The crowd cheers him on as Clay lifts TD off of him. Clay bounces off the ropes, but TD counters with a Spinebuster. TD pins Clay.

1,2...

Clay kicks out. TD waits for Clay to get on his legs while bent down. TD goes for the Famekisser, but Clay catches him and has him in the Seismic Bomb (Powerbomb) position on his shoulders. But Arthur slips Clay's legs, causing him to fall. Omi jumps on the top rope and gives Arthur a Seated Senton. Clay gets ready for the Seismic Kick (Big Boot), but TD gets out the way and Clay gets caught on the ropes. TD bends Clay down and delivers a huge Famekisser. He pins Clay.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here are your winners, Arthur and TD!

Iroh: TD continues his winning streak.

Vegeta: If he continues this streak to this Sunday, he'll be the Intercontinental Champion!

Raimundo runs to the ring, gets on the top rope, and gives TD a Crossbody.

Iroh: Rai will not give up that Belt!

Vegeta: He will this Sunday though!

(Backstage)

We see Naruto and the rest of the Konoha 12.

Kiba: So you'll be going against Itachi.

Shino: Nobody has pinned him, ever.

Hinata: I know you can do it, Naruto.

Naruto: Of course I can do it! I haven't come all this way just to lose my Belt, lose to Binky, or even lose to Itachi! I'll beat him, BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: I can't believe you actually think you can beat him. He's too good. No one can beat him. But this Sunday, I don't need to beat him, just put him out for the rest of his career.

Sakura: Come one Sasuke, Naruto can beat him.

Sasuke: Whatever.

Rock Lee: Well, if you excuse me, I'll be going to the ring.

Ten Ten: Good luck!

(Commercial)

(Naruto 1st US Theme plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, from Konoha, Rock Lee!

Iroh: Rock Lee will be facing off against the biggest opponent of his career.

Vegeta: Binky will be taking all of his pent up anger against Rock Lee.

("Monster" by Kanye West plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, from Elwood City, representing PBS Kids, Binky Barnes!

Iroh: Binky is about to release his anger!

Vegeta: They wouldn't give him and his group attention, so he's trying to see if they'll pay attention now!

The match starts with Rock Lee kicking Binky while moving around swiftly. Lee jumps off the ropes and gives Binky a Pele kick. Lee gives him a Standing Moonsault. He waits for him to get on his knees, and Dropkicks Binky in the temple. Lee gets on the top rope and grabs Binky's neck. He attempts the Tornado DDT, but Binky pushes him off. Binky Leg Drops Lee and follows it up with an Elbow. Binky delivers a Fist Drop, and pins Lee.

1,2...

Lee kicks out. Binky gives Lee a Back Body Drop. He picks him up and puts him in position for a Pumphandle Slam. But Lee breaks out and Dropkicks Binky to the turnbuckle. Lee gets on the top rope and tries to hit a Missile Dropkick, but Binky catches him and delivers a Tough Ending. He pins Lee.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Binky Barnes!

Iroh: If Binky hits that move on Naruto this Sunday, it's all over for him.

Vegeta: Binky is a future World Champ, I know it!

(Commercial)

We see Gohan walking around, until Yusuke, Ranma, and Trunks jump Gohan. They throw Gohan into the wall, and finally Yusuke gives him a Spirit Driver onto the metal floor.

Yusuke: Hopefully, his neck is broken.

They walk off while the medics come to help him.

*Elsewhere backstage*

We see Jake Long and Danny Phantom talking.

Jake: So after Bragging Rights, you'll be on Team WWT, huh?

Danny: Yep.

Jake: Well, you are a good bad guy.

Then the Freeman Boiz walk in along with Cindy McPhearson.

Cindy: You boys having a romantic party?

Jake: Y'know, I'm getting sick and tired of you!

Riley: Hey hey, back off! You'll get to fight us soon!

Huey: And we'll be taking those Belts.

(Commercial)

Iroh: Well, let's talk about the Cartoon Matches at Bragging Rights!

1. Johnny Quest vs. Duncan

Iroh: Johnny wants make Duncan give respect to Legends.

Vegeta: This guy is too old! He needs to give up!

2. The Freeman Boiz vs. Phantom Fang for the Toon Tag Team Championship

Iroh: The Freeman Boiz will go for the Tag Championship!

Vegeta: They'll show Phantom fang who the true gangstaz iz, home skillet biscuit!

Iroh: *Sigh* No, just no.

3. Davis vs. TK No Holds Barred Match for the Toon Cruiserweight Championship

Iroh: Davis has betrayed the Digidestined and formed Digi-Evolution!

Vegeta: His ex-friend TK will have a fight on his hands!

4. TD vs. Raimundo for the Toon Intercontinental Championship

Iroh: TD is on a winning streak!

Vegeta: That streak will be continuing into the next year! I promise you!

5. Itachi vs. Sasuke in a Ladder Match for the Money in the Bank Briefcase

Iroh: Sasuke finally gets his brother one on one.

Vegeta: I am really looking forward to this match, Iroh.

Iroh: I can agree with you on that.

6. Gingka Hagane vs. Wolfgang for the Toon United States Championship.

Vegeta: Gingka needs to put this Anime hater away.

Iroh: Yes, a very emotional match. The pride of every Anime is on the line here.

7. Sailor Moon vs. Gwen for the Toon Women's Championship

Iroh: Not only will the winner get the Championship, but they'll also become the Captain for Team Animated at Clash of the Titans!

Vegeta: Sailor's experience will trump Gwen!

And lastly;

8. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Binky Barnes for the WWE Toon World Championship

Iroh: Even if Naruto wins, he'll still have to face three stars at the Clash of the Titans!

Vegeta: Binky is long overdue for a World Title! This Sunday wil be the night he wins that Belt.

(Naruto 1st US Season Theme plays as the bell rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, from Konoha, he is the Toon World Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!

Iroh: This might just be Naruto's hardest match as Champion.

Vegeta: Can Naruto really survive in a match against Itachi!

Just then, the lights go out, and Undertaker's Minstry Theme plays. Itachi walks out and into the ring.

Iroh: This man comes, causes mayhem, and leaves just as quickly as he came.

Vegeta: But Sasuke wants him gone permanently!

The Bell Rings as Naruto stares at Itachi. He runs toward him, only to be pushed back. Naruto throws a right, but Itachi catches it and twists his wrist around. Naruto screams in pain and kicks Itachi in the leg. Naruto bounces off the ropes, but Itachi catches him and gives him a Powerslam. Itachi grabs Naruto and gives him a Front Slam. Naruto gets up and is greeted with a Boot to the face. Itachi picks up Naruto, and tries to Chokeslam him, but Naruto reverses and lands a Tornado DDT. Naruto bounces off the ropes and gives him a Neckbreaker. Naruto gets on the top rope and goes for a Missile Dropkick, but Itachi catches him and tries to go for a Chokeslam. But Naruto gets free and gives Itachi a Super Kick. He pins Itachi.

1,2...

Itachi kicks out. Naruto bounces off the ropes and gives Itachi a Jumping Lariat. Naruto then signals for the Tombstone. Naruto picks Itachi up, but then TD and Binky come in and end the match. Binky is about to hit the Tough Ending, when Rocko Wallaby of CASZ and Diego of CAWF come in and help out. Diego kicks TD out the ring, and Rocko smacks Binky with a Guitar. Naruto tries to thank them, but then they point to his Belt.

Iroh: BUT WAIT, THEY'RE FROM CASZ and CAWF!

That's when Mr. Cartoon and Jeah Kazuhiza walk in.

Jean: Consider ourselves two of the new Titans at The Clash!

Mr. Cartoon: The Clash will experience CAWF and MMIIIIIIISTEEEEEER CAAAAARTOOOOOON!

Vegeta: Oh good lord.

Iroh: OH MY! CASZ AND CAWF!

Jean: And we'll also be in the Bullies Match, making it a 6 Tag Match!

Then Itachi comes in and attempts to Chokeslam Rocko, when Sasuke runs out and tackles his brother down. Sasuke grabs a chair and smacks Itachi repeatedly, until he sees that Itachi isn't moving. He throws him back in the ring, picks him up, and gives him the Sharingan Twister.

Iroh: This Sunday, the rivalries will come to a head! Who will come out successful!

Vegeta: We'll see you this Sunday at Bragging Rights!

The show ends as Sasuke stands over Itachi raising his Money in the Bank Briefcase high over his head.

* * *

_Results:_

_Taiki deaf. TK_

_Schroeder and Lucy deaf. Ash and Misty (Mixed Tag Team Match)_

_Brad deaf. Gingka_

_Kenpachi deaf. Wolfgang_

_Megaman X and Zero win today's nXt Challenge_

_Ranma deaf. Kevin_

_TD and Arthur deaf. Clay and Omi_

_Binky deaf. Rock Lee_

_Naruto vs. Itachi (No Contest)_

_CASZ and CAWF announce that they will be joining the Clash of the Titans_

_Rocko Wallaby (CASZ) and Diego (CAWF) challenge Naruto for the Toon World Championship at The Clash of the Titans_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait; life, school, and whatever random things happen in life. Any way, thanks to Jean Kazuhiza and Mr. Cartoon for joining the Clash of Titans and letting me use them and their stars. And Rojo Bat belongs to JC 619. As for nXt, the rating is 1-6, 1 being favorite and 6 being least favorite. Also, I have just started a Cartoon Wrestling Forum for all of the fans. It's called "Toon Titans". I hope you all post their. It's in the General Section. Ok, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed reading! Please review and put down your predictions!


	8. Week 5 PPV: Bragging Rights 2011

A/N: It's time for the Bragging Rights PPV! Sorry for not updating the DBZCE story. I'll get on that as soon as the Clash is over. Now let's get started!

PS: I don't own anything on here except for TW.

* * *

"It's Your Last Shot" by Politics and Assassins plays as the Bragging Rights arena is shown and fireworks go off.

Iroh: Welcome to Bragging Rights! The Cartoon portion of the PPV is starting right now!

("Monster" by Kanye West plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: the following match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the Toon Intercontinental Championship! Coming to the ring, from Wagstaff City, accompanied by Helen, representing PBS Kids, TD!

Iroh: TD is a rising star, but the way he's gotten there, through trickery and cheating, is downright wrong.

Vegeta: Are you kidding me! He's won all of his matches cleanly, in the middle of the ring! Your more delusional than I thought!

(Xiaolin Showdown Theme plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, accompanied by Kimiko; from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; he is the Toon Intercontinental Champion, Raimundo!

Iroh: Rai's got a challenge on his hands. Can he end TD's winning streak?

Vegeta: TD's surprise offense is what will win him this match!

The Bell Rings as the two boys lock up. TD pushes Rai into the turnbuckle, but Rai counters with a Crossbody. Rai gets on the turnbuckle and waits for TD to get up. Rai gives TD a Missile Dropkick. Rai gets pumped up as he lands a Standing Moonsault. Rai picks TD up and gives him a Hurricarana to he Turnbuckle and then an Enzuguiri. Rai Rai gets on the top rope, trying to end it early with an Air Moonsault. He flips off, but TD gets out of the way. TD bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks Rai on the knee, causing him to fall. TD locks in a Front Headlock, but Rai gets up, picks TD up, and slams him back down to the ground. Rai bounces off the ropes, but is caught and gets the Spinebuster. TD pins Rai.

1,2...

Rai kicks out. TD gives Rai a Leg Drop to the groin, and then an Elbow to the chest. TD gets on the top rope an lands a Splash onto Rai. TD gets back on the top rope and goes for another Slpash, but Rai tricks him and puts him in a Small Package.

1,2...

TD kicks out. Rai gets up, and tries to kicks TD, but he catches his leg, takes him down, and tries to lock in the Texas Cloverleaf. But Rai pushes TD off and gives him a Knee to the face. Rai then tries to give him a Super Kick, but TD catches his leg and finally locks in the Texas Cloverleaf. TD has him in the middles of the ring, but Rai slowly crawls to the ropes and grabs the ropes. TD lets go and tries to go for a Famekisser, but Rai counters and pushes him to the turnbuckle, causing TD to fall. Rai gets on the top rope, but Helen gets on the apron. Kimiko tackles Helen off the apron but the ref tells Kimiko to get off. Helen comes back and makes Rai fall on the turnbuckle groin-first. TD comes in and Pumphandle Slams Rai off the turnbuckle. As Rai stumbles up, TD bends Rai over and gives him the Famekisser. He pins Rai.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, and your NEW Toon Intercontinental Champion, TD!

Vegeta: WHAT DID I SAY, GENERAL! I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!

Iroh: TD has been on a role, and now the young boy has won his first title, the Intercontinental Championship, in only one month!

*Backstage*

We see Gingka walking around the back, when Kyoya comes up to him.

Kyoya: Hey.

Gingka: Hey.

Kyoya: Don't tell me your really going to lay down for Wolfgang.

Gingka: I don't have a choice. They'll do something bad to Madoka.

Kyoya: Madoka can take care of herself. You, on the other hand, need to do the same.

Gingka: What can I do!

Kyoya: What do you mean "What can I do!"? Do you know that not only your pride is on the line; but every Anime character's who has walked in that ring. From Vegeta at the announce table, to Gohan, Goku, Ash, Master Roshi, The Z Warriors, Gundam, Astro Boy. No, not even just them, every Anime character is rooting for you! Randy Rand, Nobita Nobi, Doraemon, Pokemon, Digimon, Bleach, Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Gundam, Beyblade,

Yu-Gi-Oh, everyone! Don't let them down! Don't lay down for them! I think I've said enough.

Kyoya walks off while Gingka looks at his Belt.

(Ring)

(NWO Theme plays as the bell rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! coming to the ring, from Canada, representing the CNWO, Duncan!

Iroh: Gingka has a very serious dilemma.

Vegeta: Every Anime's pride is on the line.

Iroh: And now every Legend's pride is on the line in this match!

Vegeta: With Johnny Quest! Really!

(Johnny Quest Theme plays)

Johnny Quest: Now Duncan, this match is a singles match; But since I'm too old to fight right now, I chose a representative for me.

Duncan: WHAT!

(Johnny Test 1st Theme plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, from Porkbelly, Johnny Test!

Johnny comes out with a hairy kid.

Vegeta: Who's the hairy freak?

Iroh: Seriously?

The Bell Rings as Johnny runs around the ring. Johnny kicks Duncan in the leg, and kicks him in the gut. Johnny jumps up and kicks him in the side of his abdomen. Johnny raises his fist and gets on the top rope, and lands a Missile Dropkick. Johnny grabs Duncan and tries to Suplex him, but Duncan reverses and Suplexes Johnny. Johnny gets up and is greeted by a right and then a Knee Smash. Duncan is getting ready for a Rule Breaker (a Running Neckbreaker), but Johnny trips him up and makes him crash into the turnbuckle. Johnny gets behind Duncan and gives him the D+ (Zig-Zag, Reverse Jumping Complete Shot). He pins Duncan.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Johnny Test!

Iroh: Johnny Test has made an impressive debut here!

Vegeta: Yeah, but who's the hairy freak!

Iroh: *Sigh*

(Backstage)

We see Naruto with Sasuke.

Naruto: Good luck with your match tonight.

Sasuke: Yeah.

Naruto: Remember; I want you to be the one to cash in that Money in the Bank on me. Either way, I'll still retain.

Sasuke: Heh, sure you will, idiot.

(Ring)

(Digi-Evolution Theme plays as the bell)

Goofy: The following No Holds Barred Match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the Toon Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing the challenger; from Odaiba, Japan; representing Digi-Evolution, Davis!

Iroh: This rivalry is about to come to a head right here tonight!

Vegeta: TK is about to experience pain tonight!

(Digimon 2nd US Season Theme plays)

TK comes out with his Belt, and is pushing a cart filled with a Singapore Cane, a Chair, a lead pipe, a heavy metal chain, a guitar, and a table.

Goofy: And coming to the ring, from…

Before Goofy could finish, TK pulled out the Singapore Cane, runs to the ring, and starts beating Davis in the head with it as the Bell Rings.

Iroh: TK wasting no time! He's lighting Davis up!

Vegeta: Wow, look at the intensity!

Davis is woozy due to the multiple shots to the head. TK gives him one last shot t the head; a shot so hard, it breaks the Singapore Cane in two. TK gets back out the ring and grabs the chair. As Davis gets up, TK puts the chair on Davis's neck, and slams both his neck and the chair down on th gorund, making Davis grab his neck in pain. TK Suplexes Davis onto the chair. That's when Taiki comes out and RKO's TK onto the chair. Taiki runs back out the ring and chuckles at what he did. Davis slowly crawls over to TK, trying to pin him. He finally gets his arm around TK as the ref counts.

1,2...

KICKOUT! Davis gets on his feet and grabs the chair. He puts the chair on TK's right leg. He stomps on it repeatedly, making TK cry out in pain. Davis finally stops stomping on him, but Leg Drops his Right Leg. Davis removes the chair, and goes in TK's cart, and grabs the lead pipe. As TK gets up, Davis hits TK in the gut with the pipe, then hits him in the spine. Davis starts to hit TK in his right leg with the pipe, and then starts to choke him with it. Davis sees that TK is out and pins him.

1,2...

KICKOUT! Davis starts to yell out as his opponent won't stay down. Davis grabs TK's right leg and puts him in a Single Boston Crab Leg Lock. TK refuses to tap, but Davis twists his leg around.

Iroh: Because it's No Holds Barred, it wouldn't matter if TK touched the ropes; Davis doesn't have to let go!

TK tries to pick himself up with his arms and left leg, but Davis lets go and stomps on his right leg again. Davis throws TK out the ring, and Davis grabs the chair. But TK grabs onto the barricade and boots Davis in the face with the chair in front of him. TK limps over to his cart and grabs the metal chain. TK starts to choke Davis out and kicks him in the back. TK starts beating him with the chain, and then wraps it around his fist and beats him in the head with it, causing a bit of blood to come from Davis's head.

Iroh: OH MY GOODNESS, DAVIS IS BUSTED OPEN!

(A/N: Because they're cartoons, animated blood is allowed in WWE Animated.)

Davis stumbles over to the turnbuckle, and TK smashes his head into the turnbuckle with the chair. TK drops the chair and limps to his cart and grabs the guitar. TK smashes the guitar over Davis's head, and pushes him down. TK goes back to his cart and pulls out the table. He sets the table up outside the ring, and starts to beat Davis. He places him on the table and gets on the top turnbuckle. He stands straigt up and goes for a Splash, but Takato pulls Davis off the table, and Takuya pushes TK into the table.

Vegeta: GOOD LORD, TK WENT STRAIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE!

Iroh: DIGI-EVOLUTION WON'T LET THEIR LEADER LOSE!

Davis gets up and thanks his crew. He grabs the chain and throws TK back into the ring. Davis beats TK's head with the chain wrapped around his hand, until he starts to bleed. He ties TK's right leg to the turnbuckle with the chain and grabs the chair. He flips the chair upside-down and starts to smash TK's right leg. He hits it over and over and over again. TK cries out in pain and starts to squirm around. Takato gets in the ring and starts stomping on TK's right leg. Then Taiki starts to stomp on his leg also. Finally, Takuya comes in and locks in the Figure Four Leg Lock. TK starts tapping out, but because Takuya isn't in the match, it doesn't count. Davis gets on the top rope and tells Takuya to release the Lock. Takuya gets off of TK, but he puts a chair under his head. Davis then dives off the turnbuckle and lands a Guillotine Leg Drop. He goes for the pin.

1,2...

Davis stops the pin because he just thought of something. Davis picks TK up, bends him over, hooks his arms, and Pedigrees TK's head onto chair. He pins TK again.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, and the NEW Toon Cruiserweight Champion, Davis!

Iroh: I can't believe this. Davis had to use his whole group in order to win!

Vegeta: They're loyal to their leader! They'll never abandon each other!

Iroh: I'm just wondering, where were the other Digidestined.

Davis raises his new Belt high, and then gets the chair and starts to pummel TK's leg again. Security comes out and tells Davis to get out the ring. EMTs come out and assess TK's leg. They carry him out on a stretcher.

(Backstage)

We see the Digidestined on the ground. They appear to have been beaten by somebody.

Iroh: I can't believe this. First they take out the Digidestined, then they injure TK.

Vegeta: They're showing their dominance!

Iroh: We'll try to update you on TK's status when we hear more about it.

(Ring)

(Phantom Fang Theme plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following Tag Team match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the Toon Tag Team Championship! Coming to the ring, they are the Toon Tag Team Champions, Danny Phantom and Jake Long, Phantom Fang!

Iroh: Phantom Fang are defending these Belts before Danny goes off for WWT for The Clash of the Titans.

Vegeta: I can't believe we have this traitor as champion!

(Boondocks Theme plays)

Goofy: And the challengers; accompanied by Cindy McPhearson; from Woodcrest; Riley and Huey, The Freeman Boiz!

Vegeta: A great tag team! Huey is concise and uses precision, while Riley's street figting technique is very helpful!

Iroh: Yes, but their last few matches were won due to Cindy McPhearson's interference.

Vegeta: I've gotta get my Gangsta Lean on, dope boy!

Iroh: That was whack.

Suddenly, Sam Manson comes out with Trixie.

Iroh: Here come the equalizers!

Vegeta: WHAT!

Iroh: If Cindy tries to interfere, Trixie and Sam will beat the gangsta out of her!

Jake and Riley start as the bell rings. Riley slaps Jake across the face and kicks him in the gut. He bounces off the ropes, but Jake just Monkey Tosses him. He bounces off the ropes, knees Riley in the face, and gives him a Facebuster. Jake gets on the top rope, and Indy tries to knock him off; but Sam pulls her off, and she goes crashing into the apron face first. Jake dives off an dlands an Over Castle, which he calls the Flying Dragon. Jake drags Riley to his corner and tags in Danny. Danny Suplexes Riley onto Jake's shoulders, and they slam Riley down to the ground. Danny Leg Drops Riley two times, and gives him a Senton. Riley gets up, and Danny Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle. Danny runs up to him and Dropkicks him into the turnbuckle. Danny picks Riley up, but Riley throws him into the turnbuckle face-first. Riley sees this opportunity, and runs up to the turnbuckle, jumps up while holding on to the ropes, and Dropkicks his head into the turnbuckle, a move he calls the Gangsta Stomp. Riley pins Jake.

1,2...

Jake kicks out. Riley goes to his corner and tags in Huey. Huey locks in the Afro-Knot and starts to wrench his leg. Danny manages to get to the ropes, but Huey stomps on Danny's legs, lifts them up, and slams them back down to the mat. Huey waits for Danny to get up, and gives him an Inverted Atomic Drop and follows it up with an Enzuguiri. Huey tags in Riley, who stalks Danny for the Gangsta's Paradise, but Danny dodges and rolls Riley up.

1,2...

Riley kicks out. Danny kicks Riley in the gut and kicks him in the head. Danny goes to tag in Jake, but Riley gets up and locks him in a Leg Lock. Danny slowly crawls to his corner while dragging Riley with him. But Riley gets up and kicks Jake. Riley stalks Danny for the Gangsta's Paradise again, but Danny gets out the way and tags in Jake. Jake runs in the ring and tackles Riley. He starts to punch him in the face until the ref pulls him off. Jake kicks Riley in the head, and Dropkicks him. Jake gets ready for the Hidden Dragon, when Cindy gets back on the apron. Trixie kicks Cindy off, but the ref starts to argue with her. Huey comes in and knocks Danny off the apron. Then Huey and Riley lift Jake up and give him the Hood Drop. Huey leaves the ring as Riley pins Jake. The ref sees what's happening and makes the count.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here are your winners, and your NEW Toon Tag Team Champions, The Freeman Boiz!

Vegeta: My dawgs won! You been puttin' dem on blast, but now, they be the true Champs!

Iroh: All of these titles are changing hands!

Vegeta: What will this say about the other Title matches…Dawg!

(Backstage)

We see the Bullies walking to the ring. They wearing black shirts with a large black "B" on them surrounded by yellow boxes.

Wolfgang: All right boys, time to show these Anime's who's the boss.

Francis: Uuuh, that's us, right?

Wolfgang: YES THAT'S US YOU IDIOT!

Francis: Oh.

*Elsewhere Backstage*

We see Gingka walking while being cheered on by some Anime characters.

Konata Izumi: You can do it!

Syaoran: Yeah man, you got this!

Chiyo-Chan: YEAH! DO IT!

Then, five year old Yotsuba comes up to him.

Yotsuba: Beat up that Wolfgang, PLEASE!

Gingka rubs her head while smiling.

Gingka: I'll do whatever I can do.

Suddenly Randy Rand comes up to him.

Randy: I hope you know that your next decision could either make you a hero, or a cop-out. Your choice.

Gingka walks in the direction of the ring.

(Promo)

Six major Companies (AWF, Animated, WWT, TWA, CASZ, and CAWF!).

Six major stars from each show ("Nobita!", "Naruto, the Champ!", "Spongebob is the best of WWT!", "Alexander Armington IV, part of the Armington Dynasty!", "Rocko is a maniac!", "Diego represents CAWF with style!").

One Championship (The WWE Toon World Championship, the ultimate prize!)

Will Animated retain, or will another show take home Animated's Holy Grail?

Find out, at…

**The Clash of the Titans!**

(End Promo)

(Ring)

("We Are One" by 12 Stones plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the Toon United States Championship! Introducing the challenger, representing the Bullies, Wolfgang!

Iroh: Wolfgang, what a coward. That is all I can say.

Vegeta: I wonder what Gingka will do.

(Beyblade: Metal Fusion Theme plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, the Toon United States Champion, Gingka Hagane!

Iroh: Gingka is the first Anime United States Champion, but will his reign end here, in disgrace?

Vegeta: I really hope he does the right thing.

Then Dash and Brad come in with Madoka handcuffed. And sit at the sidelines. Wolfgang grabs a mic.

Wolfgang: Now remember Gingka, you know what to do. But before you do that, I want you to beg!

Gingka: WHAT!

Wolfgang: YOU HEARD ME; BEG, OR ELSE!

Dash puts Madoka on his shoulders.

Gingka complies and starts to beg.

Wolfgang: On your knees, Jap trash!

Gingka slowly gets on his knees and starts to beg.

Gingka: Please Wolfgang, don't hurt me. Please no.

Wolfgang: Now kiss my shoe!

Iroh: This is disgusting!

Vegeta: Gingka, why!

Gingka reluctantly kisses Wolfgang's shoe, but Wolfgang just kicks him in the mouth.

Wolfgang: Good. Now get on your back, and let me pin you.

Gingka hesitates for a bit.

Wolfgang: DO IT, SUSHI ROLL! OR SHE GETS SPLINTERS!

Dash gets next to the Announce Table and gestures that he'll put Madoka through the table.

Gingka slowly gets lays down on his back.

Wolfgang: Wait wait wait, before I do this, I want you to get back up. And I want you to openly declare that "Anime sucks, Bullies rule."

Vegeta: NO, DON'T DO IT, GINGKA!

Iroh: I just can't believe this.

Gingka gets up and snatches the mic from Wolfgang. He gulps and looks at Madoka, who's yelling at him.

Madoka: DON'T SAY IT! BEAT HIM!

Dash: SHUT UP!

Wolfgang: SAY IT, OR SHE GETS SLAMMED!

Gingka finally swallows his pride.

Gingka: Anime sucks…Bullies rule."

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOO! COP-OUT, COP-OUT, COP-OUT, COP-OUT!

Vegeta: In all my years in wrestling, I have never seen someone get so high, and then crash down so low. I'm ashamed to even witness this right now.

Iroh: Took the words right out of my mouth.

Wolfgang: Good! Now lay down, Nuclear Waste Dumpster!

Gingka gets on the ground, flat on his back. The Bell rings as Wolfgang pins Gingka.

Vegeta: Great. Just Great. How could you Gingka!

Iroh: I am very disappointed.

1,2...

GINGKA KICKS OUT!

Wolfgang: WHAT!

Gingka gets up and grabs the mic.

Gingka: I'm not laying down for you or any of your low IQ grunts! You can't bully me or any other Animes ever again!

Wolfgang screams and signals Dash to put Madoka through the Announce Table. Dash gets in position, but then Vegeta comes across the Table and tackles Dash. Madoka gets free and runs to the back.

Gingka: I think our little deal… IS OFF!

Gingka punches Wolfgang and Dropkicks him. Gingka gets on the top rope and lands a Missile Dropkick. Gingka signals for the Pegasus Spear. He bounces off the ropes, but is caught by Wolfgang and is given a Backbreaker. As Gingka gets up, Wolfgang gives him a Wolf's kick. He pins Gingka.

1,2...

But the ref stops counting. Wolfgang starts to yell at the ref, but he just slaps Wolfgang a right across his face. He then gives him the…

Iroh: RKO! The ref just RKO'd Wolfgang!

Vegeta: What kind of ref is he!

The ref takes off the skin mask, and it reveals to be…

Iroh & Vegeta: RANDY RAND!

Randy picks Wolfgang up and gives him another RKO. Dash runs in and tries to punch Randy, but Randy RKO's him as well. Randy gets in the corner as Dash tries to get up. Randy runs over to Dash and punts him in the temple.

Iroh: OW! A PUNT STRAIGHT TO THE TEMPLE OF DASH!

Vegeta: He's out of there!

Randy nods to Gingka, and Gingka nods back. As Wolfgang gets up, Gingka runs to the ropes and gives him a powerful Pegasus Spear. He pins Wolfgang.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, and STILL Toon United States Champion, Gingka Hagane!

Iroh: Gingka did the right thing! And now, he's still the Champ and Madoka is ok!

Vegeta: Thanks to me!

Iroh: Yes, Vegeta, you did do a great job!

Anime Characters rush to the ring and crowd Gingka as the Bullies, with Wolfgang and Dash on their shoulders, walk to the back of the ring. Gingka picks Yotsuba up and lets her hold the title. Yotsuba holds the US Title Belt high in the air as everyone cheers.

(Backstage)

We see Sasuke in deep thought. He then gets up and walks to the ring.

Iroh: I think we all know what's next!

Vegeta: Itachi, Sasuke, Ladder Match, AAAAH!

(Promo)

Ash: I'm a Survivor.

("Ash and his team has won the Survivor Series Match!")

Vegeta: I'm a Survivor.

("Team Vegeta has beaten Team Goku here tonight!")

Wolfgang: I'm a Survivor.

("Team Bully, successful at Survivor Series!")

Tai: I'm a Survivor.

("Team Digimon has defeated Team Pokemon!")

Gingka: If you want to be a part…

Aang: …of my squad…

Danny Phantom: …I only have one question…

Naruto: …Are you a Survivor?

WWE: Survivor Series

(End Promo)

(Ring)

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following Ladder Match is for the Money in the Bank Briefcase!

(Naruto 5th US Season Theme plays)

Goofy: Coming to the ring, from Konoha, he is Mr. Money in the Bank, Sasuke Uchiha!

Iroh: I have been looking forward to this match since 2002!

Vegeta: I can't wait!

(Ministry of Darkness Theme plays)

Goofy: And his opponent, Itachi Uchiha!

Sasuke runs toward Itachi and starts to brawl with him as the Bell Rings.

Vegeta: LET'S GET IT ON!

Iroh: THIS HAS BEEN YEARS IN THE MAKING! THEY"RE GOING TO DESTROY EACH OTHER!

Sasuke and Itachi exchange punches, until Sasuke ducks one of Itachi's punches and gains the upper hand. He gives Itachi a strong uppercut. Sasuke dropkicks Itachi into the barricade. As Itachi gets up, Sasuke throws Itachi into the Announce Table. Sasuke grabs a chair from under the ring, and starts to smack Itachi with it. As Itachi lays his head in the table, Sasuke smacks his head onto the table. As Itachi gets up, Sasuke Super Kicks him , and he goes flying over the Announce Table. Sasuke grabs one of the ladders, and charges toward Itachi. Itachi counters and Boots the ladder into Sasuke's face. Itachi picks Sasuke up and slams his head into the steel post. He then grabs the bell, waits for Sasuke to get up, and smacks him in the head with it. Itachi goes in the ring, and tries to end it early. He sets up a ladder and starts to climb it. Sasuke, seeing what's happening, runs into the ring and climbs up the ladder. He slams Itachi's head into the ladder and pushes him off. Sasuke looks at Iatchi and Splashes onto him off the ladder.

Vegeta: What's he doing! He could've won the match!

Iroh: You and I both know Sasuke won't pull that Briefcase down until he knows his brother is unconscious!

Sasuke picks Itachi up and slams his head into he ladder. Sasuke grabs the ladder, folds it down, and places it flat on the ground. Sasuke tries to put Itachi in between the ladder, but Itachi punches Sasuke and gives him a Belly to Belly Suplex onto the ladder. Itachi puts Sasuke in-between the ladder and stomps on it. Sasuke rolls out from between the ladder, but is picked up and thrown out the ring. Itachi grabs Sasuke and slams him on the barricade spine first. Itachi then drives Sasuke into the apron, spine first. Sasuke gets up, but Itachi Boots Sasuke into the metal post. Itachi gets in the ring and sets up a ladder. Sasuke slowly gets up and stumbles around. As he regains his composure, and grabs another ladder. Sasuke gets in the ring and places the ladder flat on the ground next to the set up ladder. Sasuke climbs up the ladder and starts to brawl with Itachi. Itachi throws a right, but Sasuke catches his fist and punches him back. Sasuke pushes Itachi off the ladder and onto the ladder. Sasuke gets on top of the ladder, stands up and goes for a Splash onto Itachi. But Itachi moves out the way, and Sasuke crashes onto the ladder. Itachi crawls to the set up ladder and slowly starts his way up. Sasuke rolls off the ladder he crashed into and slowly crawls to the outside of the ring. Sasuke goes under the ring ans pulls out two tables. Sasuke puts the two tables in the ring. He sets one up, and sets the other one up and places it on top of the first one. Sasuke then does a Fireball Justu and lights the table on fire.

Iroh: What's he doing!

Vegeta: Sasuke's going extreme here!

Sasuke crawls up the ladder and grabs Itachi's head. He slams his head onto the ladder repeatedly until Itachi's starts to bleed. Sasuke puts Itachi's head under his arm and raises his fist.

Iroh: SASUKE'S GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE!

Vegeta: DOES HE REALLY THINK HIS BROTHER'S DEMISE IS THAT IMPORTANT!

Iroh: THEY HAVE BAD BLOOD! IF SASUKE GOES DOWN, HE'S TAKING HIS BROTHER WITH HIM!

Sasuke gives Itachi a Neckbreaker and they both go crashing through the burning tables.

Iroh: OH MY! SASUKE DESTROYED BOTH HIM AND HIS BROTHER!

Vegeta: CAN THIS MATCH KEEP GOING ON!

Both brothers lay motionless for a while. Then Sasuke starts to twitch. Sasuke slowly crawls to the set up ladder.

Iroh: I think Sasuke sees that he's finally taken his brother out.

Sasuke uses the ladder to pick himself up, and starts to climb up the ladder. When he gets to the top, Sasuke starts to unlatch the Briefcase. But suddenly; a blue, shark like figure in a black cloak runs down the ramp and into the ring.

Iroh: Wait is that…!

Vegeta: IT'S KISAME! SASUKE'S PARTNER!

Sasuke sees him and tries to unlatch the Briefcase quickly, but Kisame gets in the ring. He then starts to push the ladder…

Iroh: OH…MY…

*CRASH!*

…Sasuke goes crashing into the announce table.

Iroh: SASUKE WENT CRASHING INTO OUR ANNOUNCE TABLE AND NOW HE'S LYING HERE MOTIONLESS!

Vegeta: I KNEW HE SHOULD'VE JUST TOOK THE BRIEFCASE AS FAST AS HE COULD!

Kisame picks up his partner and directs him to the ladder. Itachi slowly climbs up the ladder and gets to the top. Sasuke just lays in the rubble of the Announce Table as Itachi unlatches the Briefcase.

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, and your NEW Mr. Money in the Bank, Itachi Uchiha!

Iroh: Kisame just cost Sasuke his Money in the Bank Oppurtunity!

Vegeta: This was a knockout brawl! And, once again, Itachi comes out of a match victorious!

*Backstage*

We see Ash walking around, when Linus tackles him to the ground. Linus pulls a pair of brass knuckles out of his pocket and hits him in the face.

Linus: You better give me my match, Ketchum. Or else!

Linus walks away, while Ash lies on the ground unconscious.

Iroh: Linus won't stop until he gets a match with Ash.

Vegeta: I think Ash should just give him the match already!

(Ring)

(Sailor Moon Theme plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the Toon Women's Championship! Coming to the ring, accompanied by Ranma, from Japan, She is the Toon Women's Champion, Sailor Moon!

Iroh: Many titles have changed hands tonight, will Sailor's be next?

Vegeta: Many things have been happening tonight Iroh, so I wouldn't be surprised!

(Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Theme plays)

Goofy: And the challenger, accompanied by Kevin Levin, from Bellewood, Gwen Tennyson!

Iroh: Gwen has a chance to win her first Toon Women's Championship!

Vegeta: Sailor has to win, The Strong 90's don't have any more Belts right now!

The Bell Rings as Sailor smacks Gwen. Gwen responds with a right hand and a kick to the face. Gwen waits for Sailor to get up, and Dropkicks her. Gwen kicks Sailor while she's down, and Elbows her on her back. Gwen picks Sailor up, but Sailor kicks Gwen and bounces off the ropes. Hwen counters with a Samoan Drop. Gwen goes for the pin.

1,2...

Sailor kicks out. Gwen tries to pick Sailor up, but Sailor gives Gwen a Codebreaker. Sailor throws Gwen to the turnbuckle, and then spears her into it. Sailor waits for Gwen to get up, and gives her a Powerslam. Gwen gets up, and Sailor gives her a DDT. Sailor goes for the pin.

1,2...

Gwen kicks out. Sailor waits for Gwen to get up, and bounces off the ropes, but Kevin trips Sailor up when the ref wasn't looking. Ranma gives Kevin a Crane Kick, and stomps on him. Gwen gets up and gives Sailor a Back Body Drop. Gwen stalks Sailor and goes for the Manna Breaker, but Sailor pushes her off. Sailor goes to remove the turnbuckle cover, but theref stops her. While the ref tries to repair the turnbuckle, Sailor pokes Gwen in the eyes, and smacks her with Brass Knuckles. As Gwen stumbles to get up, Sailor bounces off the ropes and gives her the Senshi Boot. She then pins Gwen.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, and STILL Toon Women's Champion, Sailor Moon!

Vegeta: Sailor just proved why she's the dominant diva on Animated!

Iroh: And now she will captain Diva Team Animated at The Clash of the Titans!

(Backstage)

We see Binky and the rest of PBS Kids.

Rattles: All right, Bink. This is YOUR night! You will walk out as Champ!

TD: Yeah, we're 1 for 2! You can get that Belt!

Maya: Do it for PBS Kids!

Francine: Do it for everyone who's been dissed because they were "Sissy PBS Kids"!

Binky: Yeah, I got this! I got this!

Binky walks towards the stage.

Iroh: The World Title Match is next!

(Promo)

The Grandest Stage of them all!

Many moments have happended here.

("Goku just beat Vegeta!")

("Ash has extended his Wrestlemania Streak to 13-0!")

("Davis has won the World Title!")

The world is watching you, at…

**Wrestlemania**!

(End Promo)

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the Toon World Championship!

("Monster" by Kanye West plays)

Goofy: Introducing the challenger, representing PBS Kids, from Elwood City, Binky Barnes!

Vegeta: Binky is here to prove to the world that PBS can be just as powerful as everyone else in the WWE!

Iroh: And he and the rest of the PBS Invasion have proved that; earlier tonight, TD captured the Intercontinental Championship from Raimundo!

(Naruto 1st US Theme plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, from Konoha, he is the Toon World Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!

Iroh: Naruto has been harassed by Binky and PBS Kids ever since he won the World Title!

Vegeta: Now Naruto is going to get some payback!

The Bell Rings as Naruto and Binky get in the center of the ring. Naruto throws the first punch, and bounces off the ropes. Binky catches him and gives him a Last Call. Binky picks Naruto up and tries to Scoop Slam him, but Naruto reverses and gives him an Inverted DDT. Naruto then Leg Drops Binky. He gets on the top rope and dives off for an Elbow, but Binky moves out the way. Naruto gets up, and is given a Bearhug. Binky applies pressure to Naruto's spine, and Naruto yells out. He smashes Binky's head in-between his elbows and breaks free. Naruto bounces off the ropes and tries to give Binky a Crossbody, but is caught by Binky and receives a Pumphandle Slam. Binky pins Naruto.

1,2...

Naruto gets up, but is thrown into the turnbuckle. Binky runs to the corner and Splashes onto Naruto, putting his whole weight into that Splash. Naruto stumbles around and falls over. Binky picks Naruto up and gives him a Front Slam. He then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Splash. But Naruto moves out the way, bounces off the ropes, and gives Binky a Leg Drop to his neck. Naruto waits for Binky to get up and gives him a Scoop Slam. He then gets on the top rope, and lands a Leg Drop. He pins Binky.

1,2...

Binky kicks out. Naruto picks Binky up and is about to DDT Binky, when Binky pushes him off and Clotheslines Naruto. Binky waits for Naruto to get up and goes for a Big Boot. But Naruto dodges it counters with a Super Kick. He quickly falls on Binky for the pin.

1,2...

Binky kicks out. Naruto signals for the Tombstone, but Maya gets on the turnbuckle. As the ref deals with her, TD comes in the ring and gives Naruto the Famekisser. He runs out the ring as Binky crawls toward Naruto. Binky puts his arm on Naruto as the ref counts.

Iroh: NO, NOT LIKE THIS!

Vegeta: COME ON, BINKY!

1...

2...

KICKOUT! Binky gets up and picks Naruto up. He puts him in position for the Tough Ending, but Naruto gets out of it and bounces off the ropes. But Binky counters with a Powerful Clothesline. Maya gets on the top again, but Hinata runs out and tackles her off. As the ref deals with the girls, Francine throws a chair to Binky. Binky waits for Naruto to get up. When he's finally up, Binky swings the chair, but Naruto dodges it. Naruto then Dropkicks the chair into Binky's face. TD tries to come in, but Bart Simpson runs through the crowd and gives TD a BartDog.

Iroh: BART SIMPSON! HE HASN'T BEEN IN WWE SINCE 2003! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!

Vegeta: WELL HE'S RUINING BINKY'S CHANCES OF WINNING!

Naruto slashes his thumb across his throat, and picks up Binky. He flips him head first and gives him a Tombstone Piledriver. He pins Binky.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, and STILL Toon World Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!

Iroh: Naruto retains! All of these interferences for Binky, and Naruto still pulls through!

Vegeta: Binky will get his time soon! Just wait!

Iroh: But what about Bart!

Bart comes in the ring and stares at Naruto.

("Rise" by Flobots plays)

JC comes out.

JC: Naruto, you may be wondering what Bart's doing here. Well, let's just say CWF has entered the fray!

That's when Bart gives Naruto a BartDog.

Iroh: OH MY! NOW CWF!

Then AKO comes out and RKO's Bart. Nobita comes in and gives AKO the Attitude Adjustment. Diego comes in and gives Nobita a Spear. Spongebob comes in and gives Diego the Spongy Edge. Then Rocko comes in and smashes a guitar over Spongebob's head. As Rocko celebrates, Naruto comes in and gives Rocko a Super Kick. Naruto looks at his opponents and raises his Title in the air.

Iroh: This carnage, all the torment, all the anger, all the rivalries, will come to a head at The Clash of the Titans! Wait, I just got some news. I'm going to be commentating for CWF!

Vegeta: WHAT! WHAT ABOUT ANIMATED!

Iroh: Don't worry, I have a replacement! Anyway, we'll see you all at The Clash of the Titans!

Vegeta: Being commentated by a TRAITOR!

The show ends as Naruto raises his Belt as Rocko, Bart, Diego, Nobita, AKO, and Spongebob lay in the ring motionless.

* * *

_Results:_

_TD deaf. Raimundo (New Toon Intercontinental Champion)_

_Johnny Test deaf. Duncan_

_Davis deaf. TK (New Toon Cruiserweight Champion)_

_The Freeman Boiz deaf. Phantom Fang (New Toon Tag Team Champions)_

_Gingka deaf. Wolfgang (Retains Toon United States Championship)_

_Itachi deaf. Sasuke (New Mr. Money in the Bank)_

_Sailor Moon deaf. Gwen Tennyson (Retains Toon Women's Championhsip)_

_Naruto deaf. Binky (Retains Toon World Championship)_

_CWF announces its entrance in the Clash of the Titans_

_Bart joins the Toon World Championship Match

* * *

_

_Clash of the Titans card (Card subject to change)_

_1. A 40 Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal_

_2. Linus vs. Sasquatch_

_3. Chase Young defends his TWA Championship against a surprise opponent(s)_

_4. nXt Rookies Rex and Noah vs. Jimmy Neutron and Kappa Mikey_

_5. TD vs. Snap_

_6. Ash vs. Shikamaru vs. Ace Armington vs. TK (Best of the Best Match for TWA, AWF, WWT, and Animated)_

_7. 4 Diva Team Elimination Chamber Match with Team AWF, Team Animated, Team WWT, and Team TWA_

_8. Davis vs. Tai Ladder Match (For the Goggles and title of True Digimon Leader)_

_9. Randy Rand vs. Wolfgang in a Hell in a Cell_

_10. Team WWT (Chouji, Skulker, and Danny Phantom), vs. Team AWF (Setsuna F Seiei, Syaoran Li, and Masaru 'Marcus' Daimon) vs. Team Animated (Rock Lee, Raimundo, and Neji) vs. Team TWA_

_11. Typhoon Cat vs. Itachi in a Casket Match_

_12. 14 Man Tag Match: AWF, Animated, WWT, CAWF, CWF, CASZ, TWA vs. Seven Bullies, WWE Animated Hall of Famer as Special Referee_

_13. Takato vs. Sky Armington_

_14. Hay Scott and Michael Armington vs. The Angry Beavers vs. Freeman Boiz vs. Zim and Dib vs. The Elrics vs. The Ignoramooses vs. Ruff Ruffman and Fang face (Tag Team Showcase)_

_15. Main Event:_

_Naruto vs. Nobita Nobi vs. Spongebob Squarepants vs. Alexander Armington IV vs. Rocko Wallaby vs. Diego vs. Bart Simpson, Battle Royal for the WWE Toon World Championship_

_(Note: More matches may be added.)

* * *

_

A/N: Well, my first PPV. Hope you enjoyed it! I jope you all check out The Clash of the Titans! And please check out AWF, WWT, CAWF, CASZ, TWA, and CWF; and give them reviews after you finished reading them. And please review this also and leave your predictions! Thanks for reading.


	9. Warp 1

A/N: I'M BACK!

AND BETTER THAN EVA!

This isn't exactly an official update, but more of just settling a few things. I'm using this as a way to show some updates on Animated roster and staff, a recap of The Clash, and a mini show similar to Superstars called Warp. Alright, time to start this.

I don't own anything except for TW.

* * *

First off, let's get the roster changes out of the way. The following stars have been release. I have been taking a survey from two people who I designated as Departments of Human Resources. And due to their influence and advice, I have released the following people:

Clay

Omi

Uub

Goten

Sally Brown

Violet Grey

Patty

Peppermint Patty

Marcie

Pig Pen

Franklin

Drew

Heather

Nikki

Pi

Sputs

Arthur Read

Francine Frensky

We wish these people luck on their future endeavors.

Next, I will now give you guys a few changes to the roster concerning new additions.

Deadpool (Who is also the new Hardcore Champion)

Rex and Max, The D-Team

Robin and Aqualad

Rika (Now a part of Digivolution)

That is all for the new stars. And now I will also announce that I will not be following WWE's schedule of PPVs. I will be original with PPVs except for the big four PPVs. After Survivor Series, I will do a voting type PPV called Vote or Die (Diddy is very good inspiration...)

for a little gratitude. I just want to thank, first, TobiGB for being my first friend on here and for his encouragement. I also want to thank Nazirul for being the first person to review and help out Animated. Also, I'd like to thank mr. cartoon and his countless messages of support and date deadlines(I needed them sometimes). I'd like to thank D'Champ 18 for his help with storylines and his constructive criticism. I'd like to thanks WebDragon for his constructive criticism as well. And I'd like to thank the rest of you viewers for your support! Now let's get on with Warp! After this, Animated!

...

(Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance)

Randall (Recess): Welcome to Warp! We're the Superstars of Animated!

Fillmore: I'm Fillmore here with my Disney co-worker here, Randall. And we are hot off the heels of The Clash of the Titans! And Animated has been SHAKEN UP!

Randall: Good news: Animated kept The World Title!

Fillmore: Bad news: Naruto lost it.

Randall: How is that bad? Naruto was inept as a Champion! If it wasn't for Itachi, Bart Simpson would be running around with that Title on CWF!

Fillmore: Well other than the World Title match, Animated came out of The Clash relatively well. TD continued his undefeated streak by defeating Snap, we debuted a new Tag Team called The D-Team, Davis was crowned the NEW Digimon Leader, Digivolution established their dominance, and Misty won the Divas Elimination Chamber for Animated!

Randall: Don't forget the new Hardcore Champion, Deadpool!

Fillmore: How could I…

("Line in the Sound" by Motorhead plays)

Davis, Takato, Takuya, Taiki, and Rika walk out as Davis is wearing The Leader Goggles, which are blue with a silver lining. He holds up his Cruiserweight Championship as they walk into the ring.

Randall: The conquering heroes ride into Animated!

Fillmore: These guys are HARDLY heroes! They brutally jump people even after the match is over!

Randall: They're establishing themselves as top dog! What's wrong with that?

Fillmore: There's no justice!

Randall: You and your justice. Being a hall monitor has screwed your thinking up, hasn't it?

Davis takes a microphone and starts to speak.

Davis: …Well whattya know…little Davis…the one who people derided as crazy…the one who people said was a fool for leaving the safety of The Digidestined…the one who people said was going to fail as a Leader…the one who people thought was going to lose to Tai…

…HE WON!

The crowd starts to boo louder at this statement.

Davis: Let me give you a little history lesson. I know you idiots can't even remember what happened five minutes ago…

The crowd boos even LOUDER after he says this.

Fillmore: The crowd is definitely hating Davis tonight.

Randall: Please…these idiots no nothing.

Davis: In 2000, me, Cody, and Yolei debuted in the WWE. We joined The original Digidestined and joined up with an older TK and Kari. TK…ugh…"Mr. Overrated". He received more World Title shots than ANYONE in the WWE. He faced Triple H for the WWE Championship a month before I debuted! WHY? Anyway…we joined up with "The Road Dogg" Jesse James and "The Bad-Ass" Billy Gunn and made ties with DX (The crowd cheers). After a month of grooming from The New Age Outlaws, we became DigiGeneration X (The crowd cheers more).

Randall: This is true.

Fillmore: Very legendary stable.

Davis: After a week, me an TK won the Toon Tag Team Championship from Tracey and Brock and held onto it for over a YEAR! We had the longest Toon Tag Team Championship reign in the WWE! During that year, the team got stronger. I won the 2001 Royal Rumble, and at Wrestlemania 17, I won the Toon World Championship from Gohan! I beat everyone in my path! I unified the Toon World and Toon WCW Championships by beating Hercules! FREAKIN' HERCULES! A GOD! I lost the Title to Blob (X-Men: Evolution). I then lost The Tag Team Championships to Binky and Rattles (The crowd boos). But during that whole year, who do they talk about…TK! (The crowd starts to cheer)

Fillmore: I can see the frustration from being second fiddle to TK is the cause of this backlash from Davis.

Randall: He didn't deserve that!

Davis: I was the World Champion! I DESERVED TO BE NUMBER ONE!

Takuya: And let's not forget me and Takato.

Takato: I won the Toon Heavyweight Championship in 2004 and took on even Triple H. And let's not forget the classic Fatal Four-way between me, Takuya, Tai, and Davis.

Davis: A classic.

Takuya: Yes it is. I won the Title that night. And then in a month, I made history. I won the World Heavyweight Championship. NOT the Toon World Championship, the WORLD Heavyweight Championship! THE FIRST TOON TO DO THAT! From Triple H! I lost it that Saturday on Toon, but I still made history!

Takato: But apparently, no one likes to talk about that either! BUT…they did talk about Tai's great performance in the match!

Fillmore: Where are they going with this?

Rika: The point is…WE are going to make more history! And we aren't letting you morons forget again! WE WILL BECOME THE GREATEST STABLE IN TOON HISTORY! The Bullies lost BOTH of their matches! We won BOTH of our matches! Just goes to show who the better team is! They were taken out in a garbage truck! We rode out like BOSSES!

Taiki: And we will be making sure IDIOTS and Gloryhogs like TK and Tai don't steal the spotlight again! But if they do, they will be dealt with…QUICKLY!

The crowd starts to chant "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" as Digivolution just revels in the hate. The crowd then starts to chant, "TK! TK! TK!"

Davis: You want TK?

Crowd: YEAH!

Davis: Well, seeing as how he fled to AWF…HE'S NOT COMING BACK!

The crowd starts to boo heavily as Davis nods his head and smiles cockily.

Davis: From now on, you are in the age of Digivolution! I will also officially announce my Three-Month Plan! First, we're going to dominate the roster! Then, I'm going on to win the King of the Ring! And finally, in the third month, I will become The Toon World Champion!

The crowd starts booing heavily as Davis just smirks.

Davis: And another thing...

("Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley)

Suddenly, Deadpool walks out to cheers from the crowd. He's carrying his newly won Hardcore Title as he hops into the ring.

Fillmore: Here comes Deadpool! The Merc with the Mouth won the Hardcore Title at The Clash when he pinned then Champion, AWF's Madoka.

Randall: That psycho is probably going to kill somebody in a Hardcore Match...

Deadpool grabs a mic and walks up to Digivolution.

Deadpool: Looky here! We have a group of whiny, angsty children whining about the past! I didn't know we were in a Twilight movie!

The crowd laughs at Deadpool's wisecrack as Davis and the others look at him in a very pissed off manner.

Davis: Deadpool? What are you doing here? The Loony Mercenary convention is in the next building!

Deadpool: Ooooh...nice! Never heard THAT one before!

Takuya: You've go A LOT of nerve coming out here...we could take you out where you stand RIGHT NOW!

Deadpool: I'm sooooo scared! In case you haven't noticed, I can defend myself. I AM The Hardcore Champion...

Davis: Please...that Title is so devalued. Everyone AND THEIR GRANDMOTHER has won that Title. A REFEREE TRIED TO WIN IT!

Deadpool: Yes...but that was when the 24/7 rules were active. BUT, TW replaced them! Now it will only be defended in actual matches! And it will be more valuable!

Davis: Really? It still explain why you're out here.

Deadpool: Well, ya see...I here your whining...and your griping...and you talking about being screwed over in the past...and you remind of my good pal...

Wolverine!

Davis: How do I remind you of that side-burned, adamantium clawed freak?

Deadpool: You whine too much about your past, You aren't very good with the ladies, you aren't very socially adept, and you hate authority!

Davis: Do you want us to kill you?

Deadpool: Point is...I really want to shut you up right now. Nobody wanted to do it...

...okay, okay! EVERYONE wanted to do it! I just sorta cut in line! And now...I'm here to take you out!

Taiki: You want to take US out? It's FIVE against one!

Deadpool: Okay then...how about tonight, me against...Davis! And to make it interesting...it's for the Cruiserweight Championship!

Davis: Really? You want me to put this on the line...against you?

Deadpool: Yeah! I'm looking forward to it!

Davis: Against the guy who beat a girl to win that Hardcore Title?

Deadpool: And some TWA dude, but who's counting!

Davis:...Well...

...YOU'RE ON!

The crowd starts to cheer as Deadpool nods his head.

Deadpool: Man! If I had a nice enough face, I'd smile right now! But...instead...I'll do this!

Deadpool then drops his mic and smacks Davis in the face with his Hardcore Title. He then slides out the ring as the rest of Digivolution checks on Davis. Deadpool motions that he'll be the next Cruiserweight Champion as Digivolution stares at him.

Fillmore: Well, you heard right, folks! Deadpool vs. Davis for the Toon Cruiserweight Championship!

Randall: Dumb mistake! Deadpool is going to be destroyed by Davis!

Fillmore: But before that, tonight, we have a rematch for the Toon Tag Team Championships! The Freeman Boiz vs. Phantom Fang! It's next!

(Commercial)

The Bell Rings as Felix the Cat, Toon Legend and Hall of Famer, gets to the mic.

Felix: The following Tag Team Match is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the Toon Tag Team Championship!

(Boondocks Theme plays)

Felix: Coming to the ring; Accompanied to the ring by Cindy McPherson; From Woodcrest, Illinios; They are the Toon Tag Team Champions; Huey and Riley, The Freeman Boiz!

Huey and Riley come out with Alice. They hold the Titles up as Huey calmly walks down and Riley shakes his head and jumping around, thinking he's a gangster.

Randall: The Freeman Boiz won The Tag Team Titles from Phantom Fang at Bragging Rights after a hard fought battle.

Fillmore: I must admit; even with Phantom Fang bringing in someone to handle Cindy, The Freeman Boiz STILL won the Tag Championships.

Randall: They're just that good! They have skill!

(Danny Phantom's and American Dragon: Jake Long's Mashed-Upped Themes play)

Felix: And the challengers; Accompanied by Trixie; Danny "Phantom" Fenton and "The American Dragon" Jake Long, Phantom Fang!

Danny and Jake walk out with slightly peeved looks on their faces as they seem serious about their rematch.

Randall: I always doubted these two…

Fillmore: Well, I mean, who wouldn't? These two are former rivals whose biggest moment came at Wrestlemania 22 in a hard fought match, where Danny Phantom won The United States Championship from Jake. They have had two amazing matches, each of them own victories over the other, that are easily candidates for Match of the Year.

Randall: I can see this team dissolving in a few weeks, a month tops.

Phantom Fang get in the ring as the ref holds up the Title Belts as Jake and Riley start the match. The bell rings as Jake and Riley circle each other around the ring. Riley starts flipping out, rolling around the ring and trying to juke Jake. He keeps jumping around the ring and tries to psych out Jake out by throwing false punches and making cocky faces at him.

Fillmore: Will he actually fight?

Randall: He's trying to get inside Jake's head. A very nice strategy.

Jake tries grabbing Riley, but Riley keeps rolling out of the way. Riley then gets in front of Jake and slaps him across the face.

Randall: OOOOH!

Fillmore: I think Jake's had enough.

Jake retaliates with a vicious right jab to Riley's face and starts unloading a barrage of punches to his face. Riley leans on the turnbuckle, but then receives a knee to his gut from Jake. Jake pulls Riley from the turnbuckle towards him and gives him a Lariat Takedown. Riley gets up and Jake bounces off the ropes and gives a groggy Riley a Rolling Wheel Kick. Riley grabs the ropes and tries to get up, but Jake grabs him and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Jake catches on the rebound and gives him a STO. Jake waits for Riley to get up, runs to the ropes., bounces off, and lands a Flying Elbow into the face of Riley.

Riley tries to get up, but Jake grabs him, takes him down, and puts him in a Seated Armbar. Jake starts pulling Riley's arm up even more and starts wrenching it, causing Riley to yell out in pain. Riley gets up and pushes Jake off and goes for a Clothesline, but Jake counters it into another Armbar. Riley starts dragging himself towards the ropes, and finally grabs them. Jake lets go of the hold and goes to pick Riley up. But Riley gives Jake a surprise Jawbreaker and crawls towards his corner to tag in Huey. Huey takes advantage of a dazed Jake and gives him a knee to his gut, bending him over, and finally a knee to Jake's jaw. Jake sits up, but unfortunately for him receives a running kick to his jaw from Huey, followed by a pin.

1,2...

Jake kicks out.

Randall: There goes Huey's deadly precision. He goes for one part of your body and works on it from there.

Fillmore: Riley's desperation move turned into Huey's upper hand.

Huey puts Jake into a Triangle Choke as Jake tries to yell out in pain, but that would only put more pressure into the move. Jake inches closer and closer to the ropes before grabbing them. He gets up and bounces off the ropes, but Huey catches him on the rebound and gives him a DDT, screwing up Jake's jaw even more. Huey starts stomping on his jaw repeatedly, but the ref pulls him off. Huey then gives Jake's jaw one more stomp before stopping.

Fillmore: It may not seem like it, but going for Jake's jaw is actually pretty smart.

Randall: No matter what you do, you can even be standing still, you will still feel the pain of that jaw. A simple running motion can easily mess you up!

Jake tries to crawl towards the ropes, but Huey tags in Riley, and Riley towards him, jumps over him, and Leg Drops his head, ruining his jaw even more. Riley Irish Whips Jake towards the turnbuckle and then gives him a Splash onto the turnbuckle. Riley then turns Jake around, having his back face outward. Riley goes to the opposite corner and starts getting pumped up. He runs towards Jake…

Randall: I remember THIS move!

Fillmore: Riley did the same thing to Jake on Smackdown once!

Riley jumps up while holding the ropes to his side and goes for his Dropkick (Now called The Curb-Stomp), but Jake moves out the way, causing Riley to smash his feet into the turnbuckle. Jake then jumps over to his corner and tags in Danny.

Fillmore: Here we go!

Randall: Danny is the only fresh man in this!

Danny picks Riley up and gives him a Spinning Neckbreaker. He then bounces off the ropes and gives a just getting up Riley an Elbow Smash. Danny grabs Riley by his legs and Tosses him into the turnbuckle. Riley leans on the turnbuckle as Danny picks him up and puts him on the top. Danny gets on top also and puts Riley's arm over him. He then grabs Riley's neck and gives him a Superplex off the turnbuckle! Danny then goes for the pin.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Randall: OOH! So close!

Fillmore: Riley was almost done! Does he have more left?

Danny grabs Riley and goes for a Back Body Drop. But Riley gets out from behind and tags in Huey, who runs towards Danny and clips his legs. He then starts repeatedly stomping on them and then gives them a succession of Knee Drops. Huey starts slamming Danny's legs down to the hard mat, and then pulls them back and bends them. Huey then feels it's time and locks in The Afro-Knot (Celtic Knot).

Randall: It's just like both of their separate matches on Smackdown and Animated! Jake vs. Riley and Huey vs. Danny!

Fillmore: If Jake got out of Riley's Curb-Stomp, then that might mean that…

…But before Fillmore could finish his theory, Danny started beating on Huey's legs and started to rearrange their legs and finally…

Reversed the lock into his own Afro-Knot!

Fillmore: I was right! Danny turned it into his OWN Afro-Knot!

Randall: Phantom Fang has been training for each of The Freeman Boiz's moves! And it's paying off!

Huey starts writhing on pain as Danny gets on his hands and starts adding more pressure to the hold. Huey is totally unprepared for this as he almost starts panicking. He raises his hand to tap, when Riley runs in and breaks up the hold. Huey gets up and signals to Riley for The Hood-Drop (The Snap-Shot). Cindy gets the message and tries to distract the referee. But Trixie knocks her off the apron as Riley and Huey lift Danny up for the Hood-Drop. But Jake runs in and pulls Danny back down. He then gets back on the apron as the ref tells Riley to get back in his corner. Danny then grabs Huey and gives him a Side Slam. Danny picks Huey up and goes for a Snap Suplex, but Huey reverses it and goes for The BlackBreaker (The Mizard of Oz, Miz's old finisher). Riley taps Huey's back as Danny reverses the move back into another Suplex, but this time it's the Ecto-Plex. Danny lifts Huey up, but Huey gets out of it, runs towards Jake and knocks him off the apron. Danny looks on confused right before Riley runs up to his back and gives Danny The Gangsta's Paradise (Running Double Knees to the back of a partially downed opponent)! Riley then pins Danny.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

Felix: Here are your winners; and STILL The Toon Tag Team Champions; Da Freeman Boiz!

Randall: And right in the middle of the ring...

Fillmore: I must admit, they did this without Cindy affecting the outcome of the match.

Randall: These guys will be carrying the Tag Division for a while.

The Freeman Boiz cheer loudly as Phantom Fang and Trixie look on angrily.

Fillmore: Speaking of the Tag Division, our nXt rookies Rex and Noah went up against the WWT Tag Team Champions, Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron!

Randall: Let's see how they faired!

_("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays as the Bell Rings)_

_Goofy: The following Tag Team Match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, accompanied by Misty, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, The WWT Tag Team Champions, Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim!_

_Mr. Comantator: Oh yeah! Our Tag Team Champs are here! It's time for these Pros to show those Joes how we do things!_

_Vegeta: Yeah right! What do you guys do, Yell "Nickelodeon" all day while beating on their teammates!_

_(Generator Rex Theme plays)_

_Goofy: And their opponents, Animated's Rookies, accompanied by BoBo HaHa, Generator Rex and Noah!_

_Tarble: These rookies show promise! They could be Animated Tag Team Champions one day!_

_Desire: Yeah, when the whole Tag Division dies._

_The Bell Rings as Rex and Jimmy start out. They lock up, and Jimmy puts Rex in a Headlock. Rex pushes Jimmy off and into the ropes. Jimmy gives Rex Shoulder Block and then bounces off the ropes. Rex dodges Jimmy once, and then gives him a Monkey Toss. Jimmy gets up, and Rex gives him an Inverted Atomic Drop. And then he finishes him off with a DDT. Rex yells as the crowd gets pumped up. He then tags in Noah. Noah jumps in and starts kicking Jimmy's legs, and gives him a Knee Stomp. As Jimmy gets up, Noah gives him a kick to the head. Noah tries to pick Jimmy up, but Jimmy bounces Noah's jaw off of his head and gives him a Dropkick. He then tags in Zim. Zim runs in and Clotheslines Noah, and follows it up with another Clothesline. Zim then puts Noah in a Front Headlock. Noah struggles, but finally gets up and flips Zim over his head. Noah then runs up to Zim, but Zim counters and tries to put Noah in the Alien Lock. But Noah gets up and lifts Zim off of him. Zim gets up and is greeted by a kick to the side, followed by a kick to the other side. As Zim bends over, Noah gets in a stance and kicks Zim in the neck. Zim sits up, and Noah then kicks Zim in the temple. He then pins Zim._

_1,2…_

_Zim kicks out._

_Mr. Comantator: So close! Come one Zim!_

_Tarble: Noah was one second from a victory!_

_Noah goes to tag in Rex, but Zim grabs his leg, trips him up, and locks in an Ankle Lock. Noah beats on the ground as tries to get to the ropes, but Zim drags him back. Noah then tries to push himself up, and then kicks Zim in the back of the neck. Noah tags in Rex, who rushes in and tackles Zim to the ground. Rex gets on the top rope and waits for Zim to get up. He dives off, but is given a Dropkick to the gut. Zim then stumbles over and tags in Jimmy. Jimmy waits for Rex to get up and gives him a Heart Punch. He then gives Rex an Exploder Suplex, and ends it with a Leg Drop. Jimmy then picks Rex up, but Rex flips Jimmy over his head. Rex leans on the ropes, tired from the match. Jimmy gets on his knees, and Rex gives him a punch to the head. Rex gets on the top rope again and waits for Jimmy to get up. When he gets up, Rex dives off and lands a Flying Clothesline. Rex then gets ready for his finisher. He throws Jimmy to the turnbuckle, and then Clotheslines him. Rex then places Jimmy on the top turnbuckle. He then gets on the top rope and places Jimmy on his shoulders, Samoan Drop style. He then yells out and dives off the turnbuckle forward, and slams Jimmy to the ground (Remember Mr. Kennedy's/Mr. Anderson's first finisher)._

_Vegeta: That's his finishing move! The Evo Smash!_

_Desire: Boring!_

_Rex crawls over to Jimmy slowly._

_Tarble: Come one Rex!_

_Rex puts his hand over Jimmy._

_1…_

_2…_

_JIMMY KICKS OUT!_

_Vegeta: WHAT!_

_Rex crawls over to his corner to tag in Noah, while Jimmy tries to tag in Zim. They both tag in their partners at the same time. Zim Clotheslines Noah, and then gives him a Pumphandle Suplex. Zim then stalks Noah for an Alien Spear. Noah struggles to get up; but when he does, Zim goes for the Spear. But Noah gets out of the way and Zim crashes into the turnbuckle. Noah then rolls Zim up._

_1,2…_

_Zim kicks out. Noah waits for Zim to get up. When he gets up, Noah places Zim on his shoulders. But Zim breaks free and gives Noah a Superkick. Zim gets into his corner, while Jimmy blind tags him. Noah then tags in Rex. Rex goes for a Suplex on Zim, but Zim reverses and kicks Rex in the head. Jimmy then gets in the ring, gets Rex down to the mat, and goes for the Neutron Lock. Noah comes in and breaks the lock, but Zim runs in and tackles him out of the ring. As Jimmy gets up, Rex kicks him in the groin, bounces off the ropes, and goes for a Scissors Kick. But Jimmy dodges it, grabs his legs, and locks him in the Neutron Lock._

_Mr. Comantator: YES! THE NEUTRON LOCK! NOBODY BREAKS OUT OF THE NEUTRON LOCK!_

_Desire: And Noah's not there to help him!_

_Vegeta: NO! COME ON, REX!_

_Rex tries to break free, but Jimmy keeps the hold locked in. He keeps applying pressure as Rex screams in pain. He tries to crawl to the ropes, but Jimmy just drags him back to the middle of the ring. After an extended stay in the hold, Rex finally taps out to the Neutron Lock._

_(Bell Rings)_

_Goofy: Here is your winner, The WWT Tag Team Champions, Jimmy and Zim!_

_Tarble: After a hard fought battle, Rex and Noah lost to the Tag Champions of WWT._

_Mr. Comantator: It was an epic match! Those rookies could be Tag Champs at any time!_

_Rex and Noah meet up in the ring. Rex apologizes and Noah says it's okay. Jimmy and Rex then get in the ring and shake hands with the rookies._

_Desire: This is just sickening!_

Fillmore: They lost, but they went toe to toe with Tag Team Champions!

Randall: Almost doesn't cut it. They shoulda won.

Fillmore: It was a great match though.

Randall: Can't argue with that. Along with the fact that you can't argue with TD's winning streak.

Fillmore: The IC Champion has pinned The former Toon Champ Naruto, The AWF Champion Randy Rand, and now he can add Snap to that list. Let's see...

_(Crash Holly's Theme plays as the Bell Rings)_

_Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, from Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd Boos)_

_Mr. Comantator: Snap came off of a loss at Lock Show, when his team and Zim's team lost to Team TWO._

_Desire: It's a shame that you actually thought Team TWO would lose!_

_Mr. Comantator: Snap screwed us! He's been screwing WWT ever since that Elimination Chamber match!_

_("Monster" by Kanye West plays)_

_Goofy: And his opponent, from Wagstaff City, representing PBS Kids, he is the NEW Toon Intercontinental Champion, TD!_

_TD lifts his Belt up in the air as explosions go off._

_Tarble: I have got to say; TD has really been impressive lately._

_Vegeta: He's on a winning streak, He's beaten the best like the Toon World Champion Naruto and the AWF Champion Randy Rand._

_Tarble: Well, those matches were won by distractions._

_Vegeta: Shut up, Tarble. And lastly, TD won the IC Title at Bragging Rights. That's impressive!_

_Tarble: Snap requested this match on Animated when TD came out saying that he was the most dominant in the business._

_Mr. Comantator: That was when he was a fan favorite.\_

_Desire: Now he's a little smarter._

_The match starts as TD slaps Snap. Snap then starts pummeling TD, bounces off the ropes, and Spears TD. He picks TD up and DDTs him. He starts yelling out as the fans boo him. He then starts stomping on TD before the ref pulls him off. Snap then grabs TD's neck and puts him in a Sleeper. TD gets up and starts carrying Snap on his back. But Snap applies more pressure, and then gives him a Sleeper Bomb. Snap then gets on the top rope and waits for TD to get up. Snap dives off, but gets caught by TD and is given a Spinebuster. TD then starts to pummel Snap non-stop until The red pulls him off. TD picks Snap up, throws him into the ropes, and gives him a Free Fall. Snap tries to get up, but TD grabs his legs and tries to put him into the Texas Cloverleaf, but Snap pushes TD off. As TD tries to get up, Snap gives him a kick to the head followed by a Neckbreaker. Snap then pins TD._

_1,2…_

_TD kicks out. Snap bounces off the ropes and gives him a Dropkick to the side of the head. Snap tries to get ready for the Snappy Bomb, but TD reverses it and tries to put Snap into the Texas Cloverleaf. TD almost gets it locked in, but Snap pushes him into the turnbuckle. Snap bounces off the ropes and gives TD a Bulldog. Snap then gets on the top rope. He dives off and gives TD a Headbutt. Snap gets ready for a Snappy Bomb when TD gets up. He bends TD down and tries to lift him up, but TD trips Snap up, grabs his legs, and locks in the Texas Cloverleaf. Snap wiggles around as he tries to break out of the hold. TD applies pressure to Snap's legs as Snap struggles to get to the ropes. Snap then pushes TD off of him. Snap bounces off the ropes, but TD catches him and goes for a Spinebuster. But Snap turns it into a DDT. As TD gets up, Snap Dropkicks him. Snap the waits for TD to get up and tries for a Snappy Bomb again. But TD flips Snap over his head. TD then waits for Snap to get up. He goes for a Famekisser, but Snap catcher him and slams him back down to the ground. As TD gets up, Snap puts him into position for a Snappy Bomb. Zim then comes out and observes the match._

_Desire: What's he doing here!_

_Mr. Comantator: Observing the match?_

_Vegeta: He better not interfere in the match!_

_Snap lifts TD onto his shoulders; but as soon as he's on his shoulders, TD uses Snap's strength and momentum against him and reverses it into…_

_Vegeta: THE FAMEKISSER! THE FAMEKISSER!_

_Tarble: HE'S DONE IT! HE'S DONE IT!_

_Desire: REALLY SNAP! REALLY!_

_TD then pins Snap._

_1,2,3!_

_Goofy: Here is your winner, TD!_

_Desire: What a waste!_

_Vegeta: Finally! Animated won a match!_

_Zim then runs into the ring and starts pummeling Snap. Snap gets up and then receives and Alien Spear from Zim. Snap slowly gets up and Zim tries to put him in an Alien Lock, but TD comes in and gives him a Famekisser. TD then helps Snap up. Snap shakes his head in approval and shakes TD's hand, much to the crowd's chagrin._

_Crowd: Snap's a Sellout! *Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!*_

_Snap's a Sellout! *Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!*_

_Mr. Comantator: How traitorous!_

_Vegeta: He's just shaking his hand! A veteran approving of a rookie! What's wrong with that!_

_Snap raises TD's hand as the crowd boos even more. Snap then grabs a mic._

_Snap: TD, you are the best star in the ring right now! Why nobody is behind you. I don't even know! I mean, how someone can like Zim, I'll never know! But you; you're the IC Champion! You deserve better! I am now your number one supporter in WWT! Believe that!_

_Snap then claps for TD as he parades around the ring with his Title._

_Mr. Comantator: Just kiss his ass why don't you?_

Randall: TD has beaten some of the best in the business. And he just keeps on rolling!

Fillmore: And what's even better is that tonight, we have a match for Number One Contendership to the Intercontinental Championship! Raimundo is getting his rematch on Animated, but we can determine the next in line tonight!

Randall: It's Charlie Brown vs. Duncan vs. Ben Tennyson! And it's next!

(Commercial)

Libby is standing by in the interview area...

Libby: Hey ya'll! Libby here! And my guest at this time is the always crazy Deadpool! Deadpool, tonight, you have a chance to become Toon Cruiserweight Champion! You're thoughts?

Deadpool: My first match...this is almost as memorable as my first kill...you cherish it always! Aaaaah...this reminds me of the time me and some random guy I kidnapped for money said he'd give me TWICE as much to let him go. I loved the idea! So I let him go and he payed me...

and then I shot him. So then I got the money from my original benefactor! EVERYONE...except for the dead guy...WINS! But tonight, only one man can win...and it isn't going to be Harry Osborn...and it won't be Davis either! I promise that I will be Cruiserweight Champion! And then...FREE DRINKS ON SOMEBODY ELSE!

Deadpool then runs off, but not before kissing Libby on the lips.

Deadpool: Is that pedophelia? AW, WHO CARES!

Deadpool runs off while Libby wipes her lips...

We then switch to the ring where Felix the Cat is standing. The bell then rings.

Felix: The following Triple Threat Match is to determine the number one contender to the Toon Intercontinental Championship!

(Champion Charlie Brown plays)

Felix: Coming first; from Minnesota; "Good 'Ole" Charlie Brown!

Charlie Brown walks out while high-fiving all of his fans. The crowd cheers for him as he gets in the ring and gets on the turnbuckle. He puts one finger into the air as he jumps off.

Fillmore: Charlie Brown is a fan favorite here and everyone's favorite underdog!

Randall: Charlie Brown is a former IC Champion, and tonight he looks to get right back on that path.

Suddenly, the lights turn grey as the nWo theme starts to play.

Felix: And coming to the ring; from Muskoka, Saskatchewan, Canada; The "Rebel" Duncan!

Duncan walks slowly to the ring similar to Scott Hall as he abruptly stops. He waits for a second, and then...

...Owen comes from the back! Duncan and Owen walk to the ring as Duncan gets on the apron, much to the dismay of the crowd.

Fillmore: I had a feeling...Duncan couldn't do this on his own...so he had to do get Big Owen to help...

Randall: What's with you assuming things? He just needs some support from his team? What's wrong with that?

Fillmore: Yeah, "support".

The lights turn back to normal as The Ben 10: Alien Force Theme starts to plays.

Felix: And coming to the ring; from Bellewood; He is Ben "10" Tennyson!

Ben gets on the apron and flips over the ropes. He then gets on the turnbuckle and yells out to the crowd, who yells back at him. Ben then flips off the turnbuckle.

Fillmore: Ben is coming off of an amazing match from The Clash of the Titans! He fought hard against Sora for the VGW Championship. He used every move in his arsenal, and even made Sora have to make some up on the fly! But after a while, Ben came up just short.

_Sora stalks Ben for the Key Blade as he gets up. He bounces off the ropes; but Ben counters, grabs Sora's arm, gets him on the ground, and locks in The Omni-Lock!_

_Ristar: OH NO!_

_Sonic: NO! NO! SORA!_

_Tarble: Sora might just tap out! He might just tap! NEW VGW CHAMPION!_

_Vegeta: YES! NOW THIS IS INTERESTING!_

_Ben has the lock locked in as Sora has his arm in the air. Sora starts to squirm over to the ropes and has his arm almost on them. Ben moves Sora back in the center of the ring and locks it in even tighter. Sora then starts to push himself up and finally flips Ben over. Ben gets up and Sora bounces off the ropes. Ben stumbles up as Sora runs up to him and gives Ben the Key Blade! He then pins Ben._

_1,2,3!_

_(Bell Rings)_

_Toad: Here is your winner; And STILL VGW Champion, Sora!_

_Ristar: YEAH! Sora retained his Title in a hard fought match with Ben Tennyson!_

_Sonic: But Ben did a great job and almost made Sora tap out!_

_Vegeta: So close! DAMMIT BEN!_

_Tarble: Hey, Ben did great tonight! He and Sora put on a great match!_

_Sora lifts Ben up and puts his hand out. Ben affirmatively shakes his head and shakes Sora's hand. Ben then raises Sora's hand in victory._

_Tarble: The ultimate sign of respect! I loved this match!_

Randall: Ben shouldn't be so happy. He lost the match! He lost a World Championship that was right in his hands!

Fillmore: He fought extremely hard! He went toe to toe with a World Champion!

Randall: Ben is a former World Champion himself.

Fillmore: Yeah, but that was a three week reign due to a Money in the Bank Briefcase. And he lost it back to Henry Li, the guy he beat!

Randall: Either way, he was a World Champion...

Ben, Charlie Brown, and Duncan get in separate corners as the ref gets ready. The bell rings as the crowd starts a clashing Charlie Brown-Ben 10 chant. Ben goes for Duncan and starts the match off with a series of chops onto Duncan as CB stays in his corner. Duncan pushes Ben off of him into the ropes, causing him to bounce off and run into a Clothesline from Duncan. Duncan bends down to grab Ben, but CB comes into this match and Dropkicks Duncan under the ropes. CB then runs towards Duncan, but Duncan pulls the ropes down, causing CB to go over the ropes. Duncan then turns around and is caught by a Flying Forearm Smash from Ben. Ben waits for Duncan to get up and gives him a series of kicks to Duncan's legs as he gets up. Ben then bounces off the ropes and gives Duncan an Elbow Smash to Duncan's head, knocking him down. As Ben waits for Duncan to get up, Ben meets eyes with him Owen. Owen looks at Ben sternly as Ben does the same as he picks Duncan up. Ben is too distracted by Owen and Duncan takes advantage of this by breaking free from Ben's grip and giving him a Reverse STO onto Ben. Duncan then pins Ben.

1,2...

Ben kicks out.

Fillmore: Duncan used Owen to his advantage with that Reverse STO.

Randall: That was ALL on Ben. Keep your eye on the prize!

Duncan picks Ben up and Scoop Slams him before putting him in a Headlock. Ben starts squirming around as he tries to get up. Ben gets up and breaks out of the hold and runs to the ropes. But Duncan catches Ben on the rebound and gives him an Exploder Suplex. Duncan waits for Ben to get up, but CB runs back in and gives Duncan a Bulldog. CB gets up and starts giving Duncan a punches to the gut, following them up with a final fist to Duncan's face. CB picks Duncan up, but Duncan rakes CB's eyes. Duncan runs towards CB, but CB trips him up and Duncan falls in between the ropes, the upper half of his body out the ring. CB sees this and signals to the crowd...

Randall: Charlie Brown's ready!

Fillmore: He's cleared for a run!

CB runs to the opposite side of the ring, bounces off the ropes, runs towards Duncan, jumps on the ropes above him, and Leg Drops Duncan's upper body, a move he calls The Base-Runner.

Fillmore: The Base-Runner! That might end it!

Randall: That will be felt in the morning, ow!

CB crawls back in the ring and pins Duncan.

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Randall: SO CLOSE!

Fillmore: Duncan has a little more left in him!

CB gets up and signals for a Homerun!

Fillmore: Uh-Oh!

He runs to the corner and gets on the top turnbuckle.

Randall: Bases loaded!

Cb is about to jump off, when Owen gets on the apron. He doesn't do anything, but CB keeps his eyes on him, just in case he does anything. But in the time CB is distracted, Duncan gets up and pulls the ropes down, causing CB to fall on his family jewels.

Randall: Why? The need to keep their eyes on Duncan!

Fillmore: How can you, when there's a giant behemoth looking like he's about to kill you!

Randall: Psychological warfare! They just need to get over it!

Duncan then gets on the top turnbuckle and gets in a Suplex position while hooking CB's leg. Duncan jumps off and gives CB a Super Fisherman's Suplex! He then keeps the hook as the ref counts.

1...

2...

CB Kicksout!

Randall: That was a bone-shattering move!

Fillmore: But CB managed to pull out another kickout!

Duncan picks CB up and gives him a Scoop Slam before bouncing off the ropes and landing a Knee Drop to CB's face. Duncan picks CB up and puts him in a Surfboard Hold. CB starts squirming around as Duncan applies more pressure. Duncan keeps wringing CB's neck, twisting it both left and right. CB's screams are heard throughout the arena as he struggles to break loose. CB is about to pass out and the ref goes to check on him. He raises his hand once, and it drops. He raises it again, and it falls. He raises it one more time...

...but Ben runs back in and Dropkicks Duncan, ending the hold!

Fillmore: Ben is once again a factor!

Randall: CB was one second away from making Duncan the winner!

Ben gives a barely standing Duncan a swift Kick to the temple of Duncan as he starts getting pumped up. Ben runs towards Duncan; but Duncan, who is near the ropes, throws Ben over the ropes. But Ben holds onto the ropes and pulls himself back up. Duncan sees Ben as he jumps on he top rope, and receives a picture perfect Hurricarana across the ring! Ben then jumps off the ropes again and lands a Knee to Duncan's face. Duncan stumbles up as Ben gets in a karate stance. Ben bounces off the ropes and goes for a Spinning Heel Kick. But Duncan ducks, and Ben hits a just getting up CB! Ben gets up and then receives a Sidewalk Slam from Duncan. Duncan bounces off the ropes and nails a bending over Ben with a Knee to the head. Duncan picks him up again and tosses Ben across the ring with a Warhawk (Fall-Away Slam). Ben struggles to get up as Duncan then stalks him for the for the Juvie-Driver (Front-flip Legsweep DDT). Ben gets up and Duncan kicks him in the gut. He sets him up, but Ben reverses it and gives Duncan a Jawbreaker. Ben gets up and gets ready for an Omni-Lock. But Owen gets back on the apron and starts harassing Ben. CB gets up and sees Owen also. CB and Ben look at each other and look back at Owen, smirking. They both run up to Owen and Dropkick him off the apron and onto the hard ground.

Fillmore: They finally got rid of that threat!

Randall: They SHOULD be focused on the match, not Owen! They're

CB and Ben then look at each other and start smirking again. They both start trading blows back and forth, trying to vie for control. Cb gets the upper hand and knocks Ben back a few steps. CB then runs to the ropes and bounces off of them, but he falls right into a surprise Dropsault from Ben. Ben bounces off the ropes and goes for a Leg Drop, but CB rolls out of the way, and gives Ben a Savate Kick when he stands up. CB then jumps off the top rope and gives a downed Ben a Splash. He gets on the top turnbuckle and stands up!

Randall: Bases loaded!

CB dives off and lands The Home-run (Diving Elbow, Tyson Kidd style)!

Fillmore: THE HOMERUN! IT'S ALL OVER!

Randall: CB punched his ticket to a match with TD!

CB rushes into the pin excitedly!

1...

2...

Duncan comes in and pulls CB off of Ben! Duncan then kicks CB in the gut and gives him...

Randall: The Juvie-Driver connects!

Fillmore: Duncan's got it!

Duncan goes for the pin...

...but Ben gets up! He runs over towards the pin attempt, but Owen starts holding his leg!

Fillmore: Hey! What is this? Ref!

Randall: If the ref doesn't see it, it's legal!

Fillmore: What kind of flawed philosophy is that?

Randall: He's not getting disqualified! So it's practically okay!

Fillmore: Cause the ref can't see it, idiot!

Randall: Hey! Don't call me that!

The ref makes the count...

1...

2...

...

The ref sees Owen!

Fillmore: Thank you!

The ref tells Owen to let go of Ben, as Duncan let's CB go and starts yelling at the ref. The ref then tells Owen to leave ringside, which is supported by the crowd!

Fillmore: GET OUTTA HERE!

Randall: He didn't do anything!

Fillmore: He's fat pest! Good ridance!

Duncan starts yelling at Owen, berating the large teen. Duncan turns around and sees a healthy Ben run up to him. Duncan goes for a Clothesline, but Ben ducks under it, grabs Duncan's legs, takes him down, puts him in an Inverted Sharpshooter (Think Edgecator), grabs Duncan's neck STF style, and starts wrenching away!

Fillmore: It's the new and improved Omni-Lock!

Randall: Ben decided to renew the lock, after he saw how much time it took for him to put it on Sora! He's ready now!

Duncan, who is the first person to test the new Omni-Lock, tried to break out. But with him being in the middle of the ring, the ropes being far away, and CB outside the ring out like a lamp, Duncan has no choice and taps out and the bell rings!

Felix: Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender for the Toon Intercontinental Championship; Ben Tennyson!

Fillmore: Ben did it! Even with Owen on the outside, Ben managed to put Duncan away!

Randall: Looks like it's Ben vs. TD! But TD is on a winning streak! Ben has only just now found success! Can he put a red hot TD out of commission?

Fillmore: TD isn't here tonight, as he's getting ready for Saturday. But he's looking at this on his TV. And he has to be a little nervous.

We now go backstage, as we have Penny in the interview area.

Penny: Salutations! Penny here with my guest at this time, The Toon Cruiserwei...

Davis: Look, let's just get this over with! Just ask the stupid question, girl!

Penny: Okay, okay! What are your...

Davis: ...Thoughts on Deadpool? Just one thing...HE'S CRAZY! It's like he doesn't know how to act in public! He doesn't need a Title. He NEEDS a trip to the LOONY BIN! I mean, COME ON! TW is a complete MORON! He hires psychos like Deadpool to compete against refined, legends like ME? I am the TRUE first ever Toon Undisputed Champion! Not Gary Oak! Me! *Sigh*, You know what? It doesn't even matter. After tonight, Deadpool's going to be a distant memory. I don't even need Digivolution to help me! Deadpool's craziness will get the best of him, and I'm going to be there to pick up the pieces...and he'll just be another victim on Digivolution's list.

Davis walks away angrily as Penny looks at him.

Penny:...Rude...

Fillmore: Rude indeed. Well folks, we have two more stories for you tonight. And this one involves our Extreme Divas!

Randall: In the Divas Elimination Chamber, it was only Ino, Kari, and Misty of Animated left! And in the final moments, a few extreme moments were made! Let's watch!

_Ino then grabs another table from VGW's cell and places it on top of the first table. Ino then puts Kari on the top table and goes up the ladder. But then she has a better idea. She climbs up the cell, then climbs up the chamber all the way to the top._

_Mr. Comantator: Oh no..._

_Desire: Show her the real hardcore diva!_

_Agumon: It's like 4 Chains of Destiny again! But worse!_

_Guilomon: OH NO!_

_Ino gets on the top and yells "1170 BITCH!" and dives off._

_Guilomon: NO!_

_Agumon: I can't watch!_

_Ino makes a 360..._

_a 1080..._

_a 2160..._

_Desire: Three full flips!_

_Mr. Comantator: She is good!_

_...But Kari is up and she catches Ino..._

_AND GIVES HER A SPINEBUSTER THROUGH ALL OF THE TABLES!_

_Agumon & Guilomon: HOLY SHIT!_

_Desire: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL!_

_Mr. Comantator: KARI JUST PUT BOTH HER AND INO THROUGH TWO TABLES! THEY'RE OUT! THEY'RE OUT!_

_Vegeta: THAT GIRL IS A MANIAC!_

_Tarble: FROM THE TOP OF THE CHAMBER! THESE GIRLS JUST PUT THEIR BODIES THROUGH HELL!_

_Kari and Ino lay motionless in the ring and for one minute nobody moved. Kari then starts to move towards Ino. She finally puts her arm around Ino._

_1..._

_2..._

_KICKOUT!_

_Agumon: WHAT!_

_Guilomon: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_

_Desire: INO'S THE BEST DIVA OF ALL TIME! HANDS DOWN!_

_Mr. Comantator: WE'RE STILL IN IT!_

_Kari and Ino use each other to lift each other up._

_Guilomon: These two have taken a lot out of each other!_

_Mr. Comantator: They pushed each other to outside of their limits!_

_Kari finally pushes Ino off of her and goes for a Clothesline, but Ino counters it with an Arm-Breaker. Ino the picks her up and goes for a Brain Crusher (Brainbuster). But as she has Kari in the air, Kari knees Ino in the head and gets out of it. Kari then pushes Ino off of her and..._

_and into a Superkick from Misty! Ino falls down and is pinned by Kari._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_*Ino is out*_

_*Team WWT is out*_

_Desire: NOOOOOOO!_

_Mr. Comantator: We almost had it!_

_Guilomon: Kari pinned Ino!_

_Agumon: She got her revenge from 4CD here tonight!_

_Ino gets a temper tantrum before being thrown out by Misty. Misty then pays attention to a stumbling Kari. Misty goes for a Superkick, but Kari counters it and throws Misty into the turnbuckle. Misty falls down and Kari goes to the top of the cell again. Kari looks at Misty and dives off and lands The Diving Light onto Misty and pins her!_

_1..._

_2..._

_Agumon: WHAT IN THE WORLD!_

_Misty flips over and has Kari in her hands. She then puts Kari on her shoulders._

_Tarble: She's about to do Ash's finisher!_

_Misty then slams Kari to the ground with the Attitude Adjustment! She then pins Kari._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_(Bell Rings)_

_Goofy: Here is your winner; Team Animated!_

_Vegeta: FINALLY! FINALLY! ANIMATED WINS A BIG MAIN EVENT TONIGHT!_

_Tarble: Kari got her revenge, but Misty got the win!_

_The Chamber rises as Misty gets on the turnbuckle to celebrate. The Animated Divas come out and celebrate with a battered and bloody Misty. They lift her up and celebrate. When they let her down though, Sailor Moon runs in and Senshi Boots Misty._

_Tarble: Now that was unnecessary! Your team just won, why do that!_

_Vegeta: She still has rivals! Don't forget that!_

Randall: Well Misty shouldn't forget Sailor.

Fillmore: She almost cost Animated the match when she Senshi Booted her partner Gwen and got her eliminated.

Randall: Business as usual I must say. But also, we have a NEW Diva who may have it out for Sailor!

Fillmore: Haruhi Suzumiya! The Dual AWF-CASZ Women's Champion is coming to Animated!

Randall: The self proclaimed "Greatest Female Wrestler of All Time_" _has her eyes on Sailor's Title!

Fillmore: She has Sailor's number. But will she get through is the question. And speaking of Titles, The World Title went through a shocking moment at The Clash.

Randall: Words can't describe it. Only proof...

_Spongebob gets up and gives Naruto a German Suplex. He then gets on the top turnbuckle and goes for a Splash; but Naruto rolls out of the way! Naruto starts stumbling around and moves his thumb across his neck. Spongebob gets up and Naruto goes for The Tombstone Piledriver. But Spongebob gets out of it and lifts Naruto up for The Spongy Edge! Spongebob throws him off, but Naruto flips off and lands on his feet! Spongebob is confused and runs up to him. Naruto gives him a kick to the face and Spongebob starts to stumble around. Naruto then lifts Spongebob up and gives him The Tombstone Piledriver!_

_Vegeta: YES! YES! YES!_

_Desire: NO! NO! NO!_

_Naruto pins Spongebob._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_(Bell Rings)_

_Mr. Comantator: NO! He was SOOOOO close!_

_Desire: We should've had Danny! HE would've won!_

_Vegeta: YES! Naruto did it! He kept his Title!_

_Tarble: Naruto proved here tonight that he is the rightful Champion! He lasted against 12 other...NARUTO, LOOK OUT!_

_As Naruto celebrates, Binky runs in and attacks him. He then picks him up and gives him The Tough Ending (Urunaigi)!_

_Tarble: Why, Binky! It's a happy time! Why would you do this!_

_Henry Chan: Wait a minute...LOOK!_

_As Binky leaves the ring..._

_BART looks in the ring from under the ring!_

_Vegeta: What's that mole doing!_

_Agumon: OH CRAP!_

_Bart runs in the ring and stalks Naruto._

_Tarble: Naruto! NO! TURN AROUND!_

_Naruto slowly gets up as Bart starts stomping around._

_Crowd: NO!_

_Random fan in crowd: TURN AROUND!_

_Naruto is up and starts stumbling around._

_Vegeta: COME ON! COME ON!_

_Bart stomps up and down and sees Naruto's up. He then runs up to him..._

_AND GIVES HIM THE BARTDOG!_

_Tarble: NO! Get up, Naruto!_

_Bart then pins Naruto excitedly!_

_Vegeta: Come on! KICKOUT!_

_1..._

_Tarble: NO! WAIT!_

_2..._

_Vegeta: DAMMIT! JUST DAMMIT!_

_..._

_..._

_3!_

_(Bell Rings!)_

_WA: Here is your winner..._

_AND THE NEW (Crowd Boos Heavily) TOON WORLD CHAMPION...BART SIMPSON! (Crowd Boos Even more)_

_Vegeta: ANIMATED WAS SCREWED! THAT MOLE BART HID UNDER THE RING THE WHOLE TIME!_

_Tarble: BINKY! YOU SCREWED US!_

_Bender: HA HA! THE BELT'S ON CWF NOW, MEATBAGS!_

_Naruto gets up and looks upset. Binky starts laughing on the outside of the ring as Naruto looks pissed off. Naruto runs out the ring and chases down Binky._

_Bart holds his new World Title up as the crowd starts throwing trash in the ring._

_Iroh: The Age of Bart has reached it's zenith!_

_Bart continues to celebrate amid the trash thrown in from the crowd. Suddenly, the lights starts flickering on and off._

_Tarble: What the..._

_Vegeta: These technical stooges need to be fired._

_Bart looks confused but ignores it and continues to celebrate. But then..._

_(Ministry of Darkness Theme plays)_

_Tarble: What the..._

_Itachi walks onto the ramp with a smirk on his face._

_Bender: I thought he was buried by Alucard!_

_Iroh: Why is he out here._

_Tarble: Uh oh..._

_Vegeta: I know why he's here!_

_Itachi gets in the ring and talks to the ref. The ref then talks to the WWT Announcer. He then announces it to the crowd._

_WA: Ladies and Gentlemen..._

_Itachi Uchiha is cashing in his Money in the Bank!_

_Tarble: WHOA!_

_Vegeta: Itachi! HERE! NOW!_

_Itachi gives his Briefcase to the ref and the timekeeper rings The Bell. Bart looks on confused but he still runs up to Itachi. But Itachi grabs his neck and Chokeslams Bart! He then pins him!_

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_(Bell Rings)_

_WA: Here is your winner; and your NEW Toon World Champion; Itachi Uchiha!_

_Tarble: The Title's back on Animated!_

_Vegeta: It changed hands twice tonight! If Sasuke was mad then, he's gonna be extremely pissed now!_

_Itachi holds his Title, and gets on his knees and lifts it up as the lights go dim and flashing._

Fillmore: And now we have Itachi...

Randall: You say it as if it's a bad thing! Itachi is undefeated since 2003, when he debuted! That's impressive!

Fillmore: He makes sporadic comebacks! Of course he might be undefeated if he only wrestled 6 times a year!

Randall: That's not the point! And besides, Itachi is World Champion. He might not even have to leave. So he'll be here for a looooong time!

Fillmore: Whatever, man.

Davis and Deadpool appear via splitscreen; Davis is walking seriously down to the ring, while Deadpool is skipping slowly while pushing everything and everyone he sees.

Deadpool: HI CAMERAMAN *PUSH!* HI PRODUCERS! *PUSH!* HI ALUCARD! *PUSH!*

Alucard: DAMMIT DEADPOOL!

Fillmore: And...well...we have a match next...Deadpool vs. Davis.

Randall: And it's for the Cruiserweight Championship! Stay tuned!

*Promo*

Ever since the beginning of Toon Wrestling, there has been a Title...(We see a clip of the first Intercontinental Championship match from 1978; Fred Jones is the eventual winner

_This is a momentous occasion for Cartoon Wrestling!_

The stepping stone to greatness...(We see a splitscreen of Ash Ketchum and Henry Wong holding up their Titles on separate occasions)

_I see great things in this man's future..._

At least 75% of the winners of this Title went on to win the big one (Clips of Davis Motomiya, Linus Van Pelt, Yusuke, Gohan, Hercules, Goku, Vegeta, Wolfgang, and Master Roshi flash across the screen)

_The Intercontinental Championship is on the line!_

And future stars will be born...(Clips of Ranma, Charlie Brown, Raimundo, and the more recently TD are shown)

_This young man has all the makings of a World Champion this early in his career!  
_

FUTURE SIGHT: THE STORY OF THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP

by WWE Films!

In stores now!

*Promo ends*

We're back in the arena as we are now back at the Announce Table with Randall and Fillmore.

Randall: Well Animated is going to be big this weekend! I can't wait!

Fillmore: Well Animated is going to be action packed on Saturday! For one thing...

Haruhi Suzumiya is making her debut!

Randall: I can't wait for her to start crushing the competition! She's bringing her and the SOS Brigade! And let's not forget SOS Chat!

Fillmore: No, we cannot forget. The Animated Girls will be looking forward to this I'm sure, especially Sailor Moon. I believe Haruhi made her first enemy in Sailor after her match at The Clash.

TD vs. Raimundo for the IC Title!

Randall: Rai gets his rematch. But TD is on fire! He has beaten TWO World Champions, and Snap, a former WWT Champion! Rai better get outta TD's way, or he might get burned!

Fillmore: Rai might be able to blow TD out if he can connect with the Air-Sault! TD's surprise offense, including that Famekisser, can be pulled out of nowhere and stake Rai out. He needs to be on his toes for anything. A Spinebuster here, a Texas Cloverleaf there, and then BAM! The Famekisser. But TD's cockiness has almost lost him matches. One slip up is all Rai needs. And the Air-Sault is just enough to put TD down!

Randall: Oh yeah...I want to see this!

Itachi's Title Ceremony!

Fillmore: Oh no...

Randall: Oh yes! Itachi is coming tomorrow to celebrate his World Title Win!

Fillmore: A list of people, which includes Bart, Naruto, Binky, and including Sasuke, are going to be pretty pissed about this...

Randall: I can't wait to see what he has to say...

Fillmore: Well I can't wait for this match...

Ash vs. Linus-Unsanctioned Match

Randall: Oooooh...the ultimate grudge match...these two are going to practically kill each other...

Fillmore: This all started after Ash defeated Linus in an open challenge from the Pokemon Trainer. Linus asked for another chance, but Ash refused time after time. At Bragging Rights, Linus ambushed Ketchum from behind, and demanded a match. At The Clash, Ash STILL ignored Linus; and as a result, Ash was eliminated from The Best of the Best Tournament when Linus interfered and helped Red, Ash's Thuganomic Manga coutnerpart, win the match. Ash later returned the favor by making Linus lose against WWT's Sasquatch in Linus's best match, a Blanket Match. Ash then challenged Linus to an Unsanctioned Match on Animated!

Randall: To those of you not familiar with this particular type of match: No rules...no countouts...no submissions...not even PINS! Just your good 'ole fashioned "Beat 'em 'til they drop unconscious match". And trust me...they want to beat each other 'til they drop.

Fillmore: to think it got to this point...

Randall: Who do you have, Hall Moniter?

Fillmore: Linus is certainly more crazy then he used to be...but that craziness may be his downfall. Ash may come out of this as the winner...but they're both losers if they can foresee the damage they're going to do to each other.

Randall: All this and more on a special Animated!

Fillmore: And now we have Chuckie in the back with a special guest! Chuckster!

Chuckie: Hey there, guys! Chuckie here! And I have my special guest at this time, Kisame!

You can hear the crowd boo up a storm as the shark-man's face is shown on the screen.

Chuckie: Now Kisame, it seems as if you have an important announcement that pertains to the World Title. Would you please share it with us?

Kisame: Certainly. Bart Simpson of CWF...my associate Itachi took your Title just a few minutes after you..."won" the Belt from that Kitsune Beast, Uzumaki. Now, Itachi felt as though every former Champion, no matter how pitiful they are, deserve a second chance at The Title. So Itachi made a plan...he will give you ONE more chance to win this! Now, it's your choice to accept it or not...but keep in mind, if you do...you will be in for more hell then you experienced at The Clash. You had better bring your A-Game...that might let you get in a punch or two before Itachi KILLS you...Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Fillmore: Well what do ya know! Itachi gave Bart another chance! Bart can face Itachi for the Toon World Title again!

Randall: Will he accept it?

Fillmore: WHO WOULDN'T? It's a World Title! I think the question is, will JC allow him to?

The Bell Rings as Felix is in the ring.

Felix: The following match is scheduled for one-fall; and it is for The Toon Cruiserweight Championship of the World!

"Line in the Sand" by Motorhead plays as Davis walks out by himself.

Fillmore: I can't believe he's out here by himself! He really thinks he can win this by himself, doesn't he?

Randall: Why not? Davis is a former World Champion, he is an accomplished star! He doesn't need help destroying Deadpool!

Felix: Coming out first; representing Digivolution; from Odaiba, Japan; he is The Toon Cruiserweight Champion of the World; Davis Motomiya!

Fillmore: Davis is taking a huge risk here...

Randall: I can't believe you don't have any faith in Davis! He is fully capable of winning this match by himself! He's done it multiple times!

Fillmore: But more recent times have shown otherwise...

"Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley plays as Deadpool comes jumping and skipping about as the crowd cheers loudly.

Felix: And the challenger; from...

Deadpool:...Who the heck knows where!

Felix: Um...weighing in at...

Deadpool:...We don't need to know!

Felix:...He is the...

Deadpool:...GREATEST HARDCORE CHAMPION EVAAAAAAAR...

Felix:..."The Merc with the Mouth"...

Deadpool:...DEEEEEEEAAAADPOOOOOOOL!

Felix:...Aw, I give up!

Randall: Any tips for Deadpool here, "Fil"?

Fillmore: Davis is a mean one. He is a great technician with several quick attacks in his repertoire. His main Finishing Move is The Guillotine Leg Drop from the top rope, which can put away even the biggest man. Not to mention Davis is starting to mimic The Game Triple H, due to his role as Leader of Digivolution being parallel to Triple H as leader of Evolution. But Davis isn't very experienced in the Powerhouse department, which is HHH's strong type, not pun intended. If Deadpool can catch Davis slip-up at some point in the match when mimicking Trips, he can easily gain control.

Randall: And we haven't really seen Deadpool's style of offense, aside from his finishing move, The Dead Shot, a Diving Complete Shot. But his size and the way he moves around shows us that he might be a Speed type. So maybe Davis can keep up with him and probably keep him off of his feet.

Fillmore: Keep in mind though, Deadpool is as unpredictable as he is crazy; he can pull off anything at anytime. So let's keep that in mind.

Randall: Right, right...

Deadpool is hopping around in his corner as Davis is looking as serious as he's ever been in his corner. The ref holds the Title up high and the Timekeeper rings the bell. Deadpool gets in the corner and gets on the top turnbuckle. He starts clapping his hand happily in a very familiar rhythm...

Deadpool: EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS! *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*...

Crowd:...*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*

Fillmore: Well Deadpool seems to be trying to get the crowd on his side...with some rather odd methods...

Randall: He NEEDS to focus on Davis!

Fillmore: I don't think Davis can focus! He's being distracted by the craziness that is Deadpool!

Deadpool gets off the apron and gets focused as Davis shakes his head. Davis goes for a tie-up, but Deadpool starts rolling out of the way. Davis's attempts at grabbing Deapool are thwarted as Deadpool quickly rolls around the ring. Deadpool finally gets a vertical stance and starts giving Davis swift Kicks to his legs. Deadpool finally gives Davis a Knee to his face. Deadpool waits for Davis to get up and knocks him back down with a Spinning Wheel Kick. Davis gets up and receives a Russian Leg Sweep from Deadpool. Deadpool waits for Davis to get up and Dropkicks him into the corner. Davis sits down in the corner, but he doesn't see the Deadpool run at him with a Bronco Buster!

Deadpool: YEE-HAW! RIDE 'EM!

Randall: OH, DISGUSTING! REALLY?

Fillmore: Deadpool has a very weird...speedy offense...but it is effective! And Deadpool is in control of this match!

Deadpool gets up as Davis starts to stumble up. Deadpool grabs Davis and gives him a Scoop Slam onto the mat. He hops on the top turnbuckle, and starts hooting and hollering as the fans yell with him. He dives off, but Davis moves out of the way and Dead crashes onto the ground! Davis capitalizes and pins Deadpool.

1,2...

Deadpool Kicks out.

Randall: Deadpool went to fly, but Davis grounded him. Now The Digi-Leader is in control.

Fillmore: Davis is ready to take Deadpool out, and he isn't going to be gentle about it!

Davis grabs Deadpool and tosses him into the turnbuckle. He then starts punching Deadpool repeatedly before driving him into the corner. Davis gives him a Knee Drop before he picks him back up again. Davis tries to throw the Merc out of the ring, but Deadpool counters and throws Davis out. Deadpool then starts to go crazy and runs out of the ring and lands a Suicide Dive onto Davis.

Randall: Deadpool's crazy!

Fillmore: He may be! But he just took Davis out with that Suicide Dive! And Deadpool may be in control again!

Deadpool picks Davis up and throws him in the ring. Deadpool crawls back in, but Davis recovers and gives Deadpool a Knee to his back before he can get up. Davis, now back in control, picks Deadpool up and throws him to the ropes. Davis grabs him on the rebound and gives him a Belly to Belly Suplex. Davis locks DP into a Headlock and starts wringing his neck as Deadpool tries to break out. Deadpool gets up due to the crowd's cheers as he slowly breaks out of the lock. Deadpool breaks free and runs to the ropes; Davis catches him on the rebound and gives him a Spinebuster!

Fillmore: There goes that mock Triple H offense!

Randall: But he makes it seems like it's his!

Fillmore: Suuuure he does...and here goes the pin!

1...2...

Deadpool Kicks out!

Fillmore: Deadpool still has some life to him!

Randall: Let's see if he can capitalize!

Deadpool slowly gets up as Davis looks angry. He goes for a Clothesline, but Deadpool ducks it and gives him a Savate Kick to the head. As Davis stumbles around, Deadpool gives Davis a punch to the head, a kick to the stomach, a knee to the gut, and finally a Jumping DDT, laying Davis out. Deadpool goes for the pin.

1...2...

Davis Kicks Out!

Fillmore: Almost there!

Randall: We almost had a new Cruiserweight Champions!

Deadpool gets up and tries to pick Davis up. But Davis pushes DP off and Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle. He runs up to him, but Deadpool hops over Davis, who crashes into the corner. Davis turns around to DP taunting him, making random hand gestures and laughing at an increasingly angry Davis. Davis slowly walks up to the Cocky Merc, who continues his taunts and finally blows a raspberry at Davis. Davis finally slaps the taste out of The Merc's mouth. He continually does it while yelling "TAKE ME SERIOUSLY, DAMMIT!".

Randall: FINALLY! Shut that idiot up!

Fillmore: Davis might just get his wish granted here in a few minutes...

Davis keeps slapping Deadpool, until DP catches one of them and gives Davis a gigantic right jab to Davis's face! Deadpool continues with the right jabs and Irish Whips Davis to the ropes. DP catches him on the rebound and gives him a Dropkick. Deadpool waits for Davis to get up and gives him a Back Body Drop. Deadpool gets on the top rope and waits for Davis to get up. As Davis gets up, Deadpool dives off...

..Into a Knee Smash from Davis!

Randall: GOOD GRIEF! That might be the end!

Fillmore: Usually when Triple H does that, we know what follows next!

As DP stumbles around, Davis kicks him in the groin and set him up for a Pedigree! But DP throws him over his shoulders! Davis gets up, and receives a Sit-Out Front Slam from Deadpool! Deadpool then gets pumped up and signals for a Dead-Shot! But out of the blue...

Randall: Paul?

Fillmore: What's he doing here?

Randall: The Merc stole his Hardcore Championship! And without 24/7 rules, Paul can't get it back now!

Paul attacks DP from behind, making the ref call for the bell. He beats hims down until DP gets back up and gives Paul several jabs to his face. Davis comes from behind, but DP gives him a Mule-Kick, knocking him back down. DP then sees both the downed animes and gets on the top rope. When they both get up, Deadpool dives off and gives them both The Dead-Shot!

Fillmore: Double Dead-Shot! They're both down!

Randall: But here comes the calvary!

Deadpool sees Digivolution come down the ramp and escapes the ring, grabs his Belt, and runs into the crowd. He cheers with the fans as Digivolution yells at The Merc.

Randall: That coward! He can't do this like a man!

Fillmore: 6 on 1? Yeah, that's smart! Well, we'll have to see this resolved on Animated on Saturday! I'm Fillmore with my partner Randall, saying...Keep it cool!

Deadpool's music plays as Digivolution stars at The elated Merc while Paul has a fit in the ring as the show comes to an end.

* * *

Well, here you go. It wasn't that good, I know. But then again, it's filler. And no divas today...sorry! I do care about them, I really do! I just wanted to finish this. But Divas will be one of the central focuses next chapter! Promise!

Also, I just checked out CCW: Character Championship Wrestling by Cato the Thane of Scrabble. One of the best ones on Fanfiction, in my opinion! I guess Cartoon Fiction Wrestling is just Fiction Wrestling now. What with Digital Championship Alliance by Cornholio.

Well, thanks for putting up with the wait! Promise next chapter will be better!


	10. Animated Week 6 Pt 1

A/N: NOW'S IT'S TIME!

Animated is back, in full effect!

Whole Roster: And it's about time!

Let's Kick it!

Deadpool: BOYS II MEN! BOYS II MEN! BOYS II MEN, BACK AGAIN…

what, we're not doing that?

* * *

_The Clash did more then show what Animated has..._

Vegeta: Welcome folks! After all of the hate, rivalries, attacks, and general all-around jackassery, we have finally made it to the Clash of the Titans! We have a mega night of matches here!

_It completely shook it up..._

_undefeated streaks continued..._

TD then pins Snap.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Here is your winner, TD!

_Great matches established new stars..._

Zim sits up, and Noah then kicks Zim in the temple. He then pins Zim.

1,2…

Zim kicks out.

Mr. Comantator: So close! Come one Zim!

Tarble: Noah was one second from a victory!

...

Ben counters, grabs Sora's arm, gets him on the ground, and locks in The Omni-Lock!

Ristar: OH NO!

Sonic: NO! NO! SORA!

Tarble: Sora might just tap out! He might just tap! NEW VGW CHAMPION!

_New Rivalries were established..._

Sailor walks from the Announce Table area and goes in the ring. She looks at Haruhi as Haruhi turns around. Haruhi then circles her waist, signaling her wanting Sailor's Belt too. They stare off as they hold their Title Belts high in the air.

_And old ones pushed to their breaking point..._

Ash: ...Linus, you've finally gotten my attention! So how about you and me face each other, on Animated! But not just any match, but an unsanctioned match! See ya later!

_And the World Title was lost..._

WA: Here is your winner...

AND THE NEW (Crowd Boos Heavily) TOON WORLD CHAMPION...BART SIMPSON! (Crowd Boos Even more)

_...And won again..._

Itachi Uchiha is cashing in his Money in the Bank!

...

WA: Here is your winner; and your NEW Toon World Champion; Itachi Uchiha!

Tarble: The Title's back on Animated!

_And now the aftermath..._

_A debuting Champion _(Shows Haruhi Suzumiya)_  
_

_A dark celebration_ (Itachi holding up his Title)

_An Intercontinental Championship rematch_ (TD and Raimundo)

_And a potentially career ending match_ (Linus and Ash are shown)

_All this and more..._

_TONIGHT! ON ANIMATED!  
_

...

"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as fireworks go off in all directions.

Iroh: Welcome back to Animated! General Iroh here, with the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta! And Animate is, well, ANIMATED Tonight! We are live from St. Paul, Minnesota! How is that important to our Toon World Tour, you may ask? Well, we are just a few miles away from the hometown of The Peanuts Gang!

Vegeta: Yes General, and tonight, we have Linus vs. Ash! Unsanctioned Match! Raimundo vs. TD in a rematch for the IC Title! Haruhi Suzumiya debuts! Itachi celebrates his World Title win! And most importantly...NO TARBLE!

Iroh: I wouldn't say that...

Goofy: Folks! Introducing the newest member of Animated's Announce Team!

Vegeta: No...

Goofy: Tarble!

Tarble walks out amid to a very accepting crowd. Tarble shakes as many hands as he can as he makes his way to the table. He then sits down...next to Vegeta.

Vegeta: Why...why...why...

Tarble: Hi brother!

Vegeta: MR. MCMAHON! WHYYYYYYY?

Tarble: Hello, General Iroh! Pleasure to work with you!

Iroh: The pleasure is all mine, young prince!

Vegeta: He's not a prince, I am!

Tarble: Technically, I am a pri...

Vegeta: SHUT UP, TARBLE!

Suddenly, Naruto's 4th Season Theme music plays as Naruto walks out. The crowd shows the Former Champ love as he makes his way to the ring.

Iroh: The former World Champion coming in with the same demeanor he always comes with. Even after being screwed out of the Title, he still has the same happy attitude!

Vegeta: Don't be fooled, Iroh. Underneath that goofy smile and happy walk, Naruto is being eaten away by pain. When you win a Title, it becomes a part of you. When you lose it, it feels as if you lost a part of you. Trust me, I've been through that pain plenty of times.

Tarble: Especially with a certain spikyhaired, orange gi wearing Saiyan we all love...

Vegeta: Tarble, do you want your stay here to be a happy one?

Tarble: it is happy, Vegeta. I have a great job, next to my big bro!

Iroh: Aaaaaw...

Vegeta: SHUT-UP!

Naruto: Well...here I am...needless to say, I lost the Title. (The crowd boos at this statement) First, that snake Bart took hid under the ring and attacked me from behind, taking my Title. THEN Itachi cashes in the Money in the Bank on him and now HE has the Title (The crowd boos and cheers at the statement in a 50/50 ratio). And now we're at today. Wow...and you know...all of this would've never happened if it wasn't for one yellow, fat, orange shirted, dog, Binky! I can't take this anymore! I had the Title! I had the World Championship in my hands! Binky couldn't take it! So he makes me interferes in my match, while in on the brink of victory! AUGH! I JUST WANT TO...

Naruto throws the mic on the ground and starts to beat on the turnbuckle repeatedly until it bursts open and white fluff flies into the air around him.

Iroh: The rage of the former Champ is now evident, Vegeta.

Vegeta: The kid needs to calm down! I haven't seen anyone break down like this in the middle of the ring before!

Tarble: Binky has been a thorn in his side ever since that fateful RAW. Naruto wants him out of his life, along with the rest PBS.

Naruto regains his composure and grabs the mic from the ground.

Naruto:...Okay, I'm good now. I just don't think I can handle Binky for any more longer. I need to end him...SOON! I have my rematch clause for The World Title, and so does Bart. What he does with his is up to him. But for now...I have to preempt my rematch clause to deal with Binky! I know that it would go to waste if I do it now. Binky would just interfere and ruin it for me! he doesn't want me to win a Title if he can't win one! If he isn't in the limelight, he'll ruin it for me! So I need to focus on Binky, and then get my Belt back as soon as I dispose of the PEST that is Binky!

Suddenly, "Monster by Kanye West plays as Binky walks out with a smirk on his face and a mic.

Iroh: Here comes the Big Dog, Binky. He must be pretty happy with what Naruto said. No Title shots until he deals with Binky!

Vegeta: Dumb decision...he put Binky over the Title...I'm sure Binky is happy about that.

Tarble: let's see Binky's reaction...

Binky: Naruto...nice to see I've finally gotten in your tiny brain. Naruto, you're right; I would've costed your Title match with Itachi. I would've ruined every match you'd get from here on out. I'd have followed you everywhere you went, and ruined everything you'd ever try. Wanna know why? Because I never liked you or any of you main event spotlight hoggers! You, Ash Ketchum, Linus, Henry Wong, all of you hog the spotlight and never let anyone else get their time! I was in the background for over **15 years**! Tag Team Championships are nice; I'm probably the greatest Tag Team wrestler of all time, along with my boy Rattles! The Tough Customers won the Tag Team Championship 5 times! But did we ever get the spotlight in the main event? Did we ever get that top billing? NO! And whyyyy? Because you hogs don't know when to LEAVE! I WANT my time in the limelight! And the only way I can get there is by taking you all out one by one...starting with YOU!

Naruto: Really? How about instead of beating up other people and ruining my career, why don't you PROVE you're Main Event material? You know what? You wanna prove it to me? FINE! You and me, once more! At Survivor Series! In a Last Man Standing Match! And if I win...

...PBS KIDS DISBANDS! (The crowd cheers loudly as Binky just smirks)

Vegeta: A MONUMENTAL MATCH! Naruto might end PBS!

Iroh: Will Binky say yes?

Binky pauses for a minute before getting back to Naruto...

Binky:...YOU'RE ON! (The crowd cheers at this statement)

Iroh: We have it!

Tarble: Naruto vs. Binky one more time!

Binky: BUT...on one stipulation...If I win, I get your Title shot and you don't challenge The World Title for the REST of your career!

Naruto: Please! Is that all? BRING IT!

Binky: Oh...it will be brought...

Suddenly; Miguel, Theo, and Tito run into the ring and jump Naruto from behind. They continue to beat and kick on him until he is down on the ground.

Iroh: What are they doing out here?

Tarble: Ruining the show, that's what!

Vegeta: That brat ran his mouth wanting to take out PBS; they're here now! Where's the mouth?

Miguel then tells Tito and Theo to take it "old school". Theo and Tito look at each other and nod their heads. They then pull out bandanas; Tito with a yellow one, and Theo with a Blue one.

Iroh: Uh-oh...

Tarble: They are taking it old school!

Vegeta: YES! TITO AND THEO REUNION!

Iroh: Former Three Time Tag Team Champions Tito and Theo! They dominated the Tag Division for two years before going on a hiatus! They're about to take it to Naruto!

Tito lifts Naruto up to his feet and puts him under his arm in a reverse DDT position. He then grabs Naruto's arm and gives him a Floating Rolling Cutter (Think of the CrossRhodes, but with more hang time on the spin). Tito then signals to Theo, who was waiting on the top rope. He dives off and lands a Splash onto Naruto. Naruto writhes around in pain as Theo and Tito pick him up. They throw him into Miguel, who gives him a Pele Kick. They then tower over the ninja as Binky claps his hands and nods his head affirmatively.

Vegeta: Ha! This is great! Binky gets the upper hand this time! Naruto is busy wallowing around in the ring in pain! And Theo and Tito reunite! Aw, man! I'm excited for the rest of the night!

Iroh: Well Binky can do all of the jumpings he wants; because at Survivior Series, Binky will get Naruto one on one, and Naruto will NOT hold back!

The camera then points to a New Year's Eve type ball on the side of the stage. With it is a time set for 45 minutes.

Tarble: Well we've also had another thing that's scheduled for tonight.

Iroh: A ball is going down a pole in a timed manner. It should be down by tonight. What it signals is beyond me.

Vegeta: Whatever it is, it's an eyesore! It better be down by tonight! I can't stand looking at it!

(Backstage)

We see TW on the phone in the hallway.

TW: Oh wow, him and his sister still in the hospital. Man, that's sad. But congratulations! Naw, I can't come to the family reunion...I told you, I just can't go, I'm not going to...yeah, I know...they do? *Sigh*, sorry, I have a lot fo work to do anyway...Yeah, I'll talk to you later...and tell them both that I send my congratulations.

TW hangs up and walks down the corridor, but stops midway when he spies Dokuro in a room with GB.

TW: THE HELL? GB! WHAT ARE YOU...

GB: Whoa, whoa...calm down. What's wrong?

TW: How did you get in here? Employees only back here!

GB: Calm down...Dokuro let me in.

TW: What? Dokuro!

TW: Well why are you here?

GB: I heard there were angels here and I wanted to see for myself. *Places his hand on Dokuro's chin as she smiles and blushes*

TW: Oh...no...NO! I will not have this in MY show! GB! Get your Deadpool, Robin, and Aqualad! And get your asses outta my arena!

GB: I see, Dokuro could you give us a moment. Dokuro: Ok I'll see you later then. *winks and leave*

TW: I don't know why you feel like sexing up my employees, but I'm going to ask you to stop...

GB: Like you never thougt of it. No offense.

TW: Wha...I mean...Dokuro-chan is nice...but I mean...Sakura...and...um...Grrrrr...Why are you doing this?

GB: Like you don't know.

TW: Look, I gave three of your goons jobs. And the crowd loves them to top it all off. Can't we just drop it?

GB: Do you really think it's that easy?

TW: I get into the business, and you didn't. So what? It's called life! And now you're trying to upstage me!

GB: Do you really think that you were their first choice?

TW: Come on! The fans love me! I make the big decisions! You're just a jealous guy who brought in a vampire, a crazy merc who's my Hardcore Champion, A reject sidekick with no powers, and a man-fish. Whoop...

GB: Say what you want about me, but leave my fighters out of this.

TW: I can talk about your fighters all I want...they're MY employess. Deadpool is the only person the fans REALLY love. I can't afford to get rid of him. But Aqualad and Robin...they're expendable...

GB: Talk like that has way of coming back and biting you in the ass.

TW: Ha...you talk big...but you have no way of backing it up.

GB: I wouldn't say that.

TW: How? What can you do?

GB: Just wait and see.

TW: I will have your ass arrested if you try ANYTHING stupid...

GB: I hope you like surprises then.

TW: Hope you love jail.

GB: Trust me it's all legal.

GB leaves as TW looks on angrily.

TW: I need to beef up security...and security around Dokuro.

Iroh: Well GB, Deadpool and Alucard's manager who also got them signed to VGW and CASZ, obviously has problems with TW, and vice versa.

Vegeta: TW has a bug up his ass. GB can't visit a friend, and he gets threatened with a call to the police? What's wrong with that power hungry freak?

Tarble: Well from what we heard, TW obviously got into the business, and GB didn't. And now he's going to bother TW for a while.

Iroh: Jealousy seems to play a part in this whole thing between them, that's for sure...

(Commercial)

The Dinosaur King Theme plays as the bell rings

Goofy: The following Tag Team Match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; accompanied by Zoe; Max and Rex, The D-Team!

Iroh: Well these two debuted during The Clash in the Tag Team Turmoil Match. They lost to the Elrics, but they took the former AWF Tag Team Champions to the limit!

Tarble: They're having their first match on Animated, against another team who's also debuting tonight...

(Young Justice Theme plays)

Goofy: And their opponents; from The Hall of Justice; The Boy Wonder Robin and Aqualad!

Robin runs out jumping around excitedly as Aqualad stoically walks out.

Iroh: That Robin lad seems very excited to be here!

Vegeta: He better stay focused like his big friend there.

Tarble: Another Robin was in the WWE before...but he was also Dick Grayson...

Vegeta: We've had a Jason Todd (Good riddance), a Dick Grayson (He he...), and a Tim Drake (Personality-less drone)...Not to mention a Robin from Teen Titans (Who I think is Dick Grayson too)...I'm done with the DC Continuity...

Rex and Robin start out the match as the bell rings. They get into a tie-up before Rex puts Robin in a headlock. Robin throws Rex off and into the ropes. Rex catches Robin in a Last Call hold, but Robin gets out of it and gives Rex a Hurricarana. Robin jumps off the ropes and gives a barely standing Rex a Flying Kick to the face of Rex. Robin then drags Rex to his corner and tags in Aqualad. Robin runs up to Aqualad, who lifts him up in a Press hold and then Presses him back down onto Rex. Aqualad then goes for the pin.

1,2...Rex Kicks-out.

Iroh: That Aqualad is pretty strong. His strength really balances the speed of Robin.

Tarble: I agree. And the size difference between Aqualad and BOTH Rex and Max will realy play a part in this match.

Aqualad picks Rex up and gives him a Vertical Suplex. he then bounces off the ropes and gives the boy a Leg Drop. Aqualad picks Rex up and puts him in a Pumphandle Slam position, but Rex slips out and gives Aqualad a few punches to the chest. He bounces off the ropes, only to be Shoulder Blocked by Aqualad. Aqualad stomps on Rex repeatedly before putting him in a Front Headlock. Aqualad holds on as Rex squirms around in the hold. Rex struggles to get up as the crowd is firmly behind him, chanting "REX! REX! REX! REX!". Rex finally gets to his feet and knees Aqualad in the gut. Rex finally gets out of the hold and gives Aqualad a Dropkick to the stomach, dropping him down. Aqualad gets up on his feet as Rex finally tags in Max! The young boy jumps on the top rope and gives Aqualad a Seated Senton. Aqualad gets up and receives a Calf Kick to the head. Max bounces off the ropes and gives the Atlantean a Senton. Max waits for Aqualad to get up and bounces off the ropes. Aqualad catches him on the rebound, but Max flips out of it and turns it into a Neckbreaker. He pins Aqualad.

1,2, Aqualad kicks-out.

Tarble: Pretty quick, I must say!

Vegeta: This aerial offense from Max is certainly putting Aqualad in dire straights! He's so fast, Aqualad can't even catch up!

Max rolls behind Aqualad and gives him a Dropkick to his back and into the turnbuckle. Max bounces off the ropes and gives him a Spinning Heel Kick, only making the 'Lad stumble around. Max runs to the ropes again and gives Aqualad another Spinning Heel Kick, this time, knocking the 'Lad on his left knee. Max runs to the ropes again; but Aqualad catches him sideways and gives Max a Last Call.

Vegeta: And thus ends Max's momentum!

Iroh: Well Aqualad is back in power. Let's see how he follows it up.

Aqualad picks Max up and gives him a Pendulum Backbreaker and keeps him on his knee while putting more pressure on Max's back he tags in Robin. Robin Hops over the ropes and Leg Drops Max's neck. Robin gives Max, who's in a sit-down position, a kick to the chest followed by a kick to his back, before giving him a kick to the face, knocking the boy back down. Max sits back up, but not before receiving a Throwback from Robin before getting a Knee to the gut. Robin grabs Max and puts him in a Half Boston Crab as Max tries to get to the ropes. Robin wrenches Max's leg as Max cries out in pain. He crawls over to the ropes and finally grabs them, but not before receiving a stomp to both of his arms from Robin. Robin drags Max to the center of the ring and puts him in an Armlock as Max stomps his legs around. He gets up as the crowd is behind him. Max gets up and lifts Robin over him...but Robin turns it into a DDT! Robin then sees Max he try to get up. Robin gets on the top turnbuckle and dives off for a Crossbody, but Max counters it with a Savate Kick to Robin, grounding him! He then falls on top of him for the pin.

1...2...Robin Kicks-out!

Iroh: Kicked out in the nick of time!

Vegeta: Time for some Cruiserweight Action!

Tarble: Their both getting up now! Let's see!

Robin gets up and goes for a Hurricarana on Max, but Max counters it with a Sidewalk Slam, but Robin reverses that into an Armbar. Max gets back up and turns that into a Suplex, which Robin gets out of and turns into a Front Headlock, but Max takes him down and grabs his legs and Leg Drops Robin's Midsection. Max then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Splash, but Robin puts his knees up. The two boys crawl around the ring, trying to tag in their tag partners. The crowd is split between "ROBIN!" chants and "MAX!" chants. Finally, both of the partners are tagged in! Rex and Aqualad run up to each other, and Rex ducks a Clothesline from Aqualad. Rex starts unloading on Aqualad as he starts stumbling back. Rex has him on the ropes and knees Aqualad out of the ring. Rex runs to the ropes and jumps over and dives on top of a groggy Aqualad. Rex picks Aqualad up and rams him into the steel steps. Aqualad gets up and gets Dropkicked into the steps. Rex rolls in the ring and rolls back out to restart the count. He picks Aqualad up, but is picked up and Press Slammed onto the barricade. Aqualad grabs the limp body of Rex and drags it back into the ring. He then waits for Rex to get up and Big Boots him in the face. Rex struggles to get up and Aqualad grabs him by the neck with his arm and lifts him up, but Rex counters it with a Tornado DDT! Rex then crawls over to the Aqualad's laid out body and hooks the leg.

1...2...

Aqualad kicks out!

Iroh: These two teams sure are taking each other to the limit!

Vegeta: This is a great match! This match could make or break one of these team's careers!

Rex places Aqualad on the turnbuckle standing up and goes to the opposite corner. He runs towards Aqualad...who lifts him into the air, puts him on his shoulders, and gives him a Pumphandle Slam! He tags in Robin, and grabs Rex. He grabs him in a Uranage hold and hoists him into the air, as Robin jumps on the top rope and Dropkicks him down into a Sit-Out Uranage Slam! Robin then goes for the pin!

1...2...

Max breaks it up!

Iroh: SO CLOSE!

Vegeta: It's coming down to the wire! This is the home stretch!

Tarble: D-Team is still in it! And Aqualad is going for Rex again!

Robin tags Aqualad back in. Aqualad picks Rex up again and goes for another Uranage, but Rex gets behind him and gives Aqualad an Inverted DDT. Rex drags a layed out Aqualad to the middle of the ring, and tags in Max. Max gets on the top rope and Guillotine Leg Drops Aqualad...

...but Aqualad countered and grabbed Max by his throat!

Tarble: Uh-Oh!

Vegeta: Aqualad grabs the young boy! He's kicked it into overdrive!

Iroh: Aqualad grabs Max out of the air while he's down! He plucked him from the air!

Aqualad gets up and tags Robin in. They go for another Dropkick-Uranage combo, but Max gets out of it and pushes Aqualad into Robin, who gets in the way of the Dropkick. Rex Clotheslines Robin out of the ring as Max gets on the top turnbuckle and lands The Guillotine Leg Drop! He then pins Aqualad.

1...2...3!

(The Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here are your winners; The D-Team!

Iroh: The two boys did it! They got their first win!

Vegeta: This was a great match! These two teams really pushed each other to the limit! And I can see D-Team going on to great things!

Tarble: Let's not take anything from Robin and Aqualad! Those two put on one hell of a match! They should pat themselves on the back!

Rex and Max extend their hands to the Young Justice members, and they accepted the shake and the two teams raise their hands in triumph.

Vegeta: Ugh...get a room. It was great until you kids did THAT.

Iroh: Respect among these two teams here tonight!

Tarble: But I know that respect is not shown betweem Linus and Ash. And tonight, that explodes into an Unsanctioned Match!

Suddenly, the ball on the side of the ramp goes a bit lower as the timer is now at 30 minutes.

Iroh: Well that ball is going a bit lower.

Tarble: Whatever it's signaling, I can't wait to see it.

Vegeta: It has to be something big.

(Backstage)

Duncan is sitting down with a very angry expression on his face as the CnWo look at him.

Owen: Duncan, how many times do I have to say it...I'm sor...

Duncan: I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! First, we get embarressed by Johnny Quest and Johnny Test; then we get embarresed by a bunch of old TWA has beens; and NOW, you abandon me while Tennyson has me choking due to that Omni-Lock! You have been NO help to me, guys! NO HELP!

Jude: Look, dude, we try to help, but...

Duncan: BUT WHAT? You feel like getting beat up by a bunch of old people, so you just stand there while they pound on you?

Owen: Duncan, man! I was kicked out! I couldn't do anything without getting you disqualified! I was trying to help the whole time!

Duncan: Uuurgh...whatever. Look, you got a match, Owen. Try not to screw THAT up. Let's go, guys...

The CnWo walk out the locker room for Owen's match.

We now see Ash Ketchum with the rest of the Poke-Gang and his rookies Rex and Noah.

Rex: Ash, are you sure about this?

Noah: Yeah man. This won't end pretty. You might not walk out.

Ash: Look, for them millionth time; I'll be OK. You guys just need to focus on nXt tonight. Go on ahead. And by the way, good job at The Clash. You took on Zim and Jimmy and almost won. But that was when they were good. You could beat 'em now.

Rex: Wow, thanks!

Noah: We won't let you down!

Rex and Noah leave as Misty steps up.

Misty: ASH!

Ash: Oh, not you too! Misty! I'll be OK!

Iris: You NEED to stop acting like a kid and look at this maturely! In this state, Linus is so crazy, there's no telling WHAT he'll do! He could attack you now and start the match now!

Brock: Iris is right. This must be the most foolish thing you've done yet!

May: And we haven't forgotten when you dove off of the raised Cell onto Tai and put through the announce table at Wrestlemania 17.

Max: Or when you dove off of a ladder onto Blob and put him through the announce table.

Dawn: Or grabbed Kane and gave him an Attitude Adjustment off the turnbuckle and put HIM through the announce table.

Ash: And everything you guys said PROVE my point! I have done SO many things...that I'm practically immune to fear...

Iris: And common sense...

Ash:...I can take whatever that psycho Linus has for me and dish it out TEN TIMES WORSE! But you do have a point, Iris. He might bring the fight to me. So I'm going to bring the fight to you.

Ash walks out of the room as the rest of the gang look at him worriedly.

(Interview Area)

Libby: Libby ya'll! And I'm here with The Brazilian Wonder, Raimundo Pedrosa! Now Rai, at Bragging Rights, you lost your Intercontinental Championship to TD Kenelly! And now tonight, you get your rematch! What're your thoughts?

Rai: TD got lucky, Libby. His little "girlfriend" Helen screwed me over last Sunday. I would still be Champ if she hadn't distracted me and the ref. But now TD sneaks away with the belt. Don't worry though...he won't be having a long reign or anything (Gives Libby a wink). Y'see, I plan on getting my Title back tonight, because I'm not letting Helen get to me. Whether or not she'll be there is another thing. But no matter what happens, I'm giving TD ALL THAT I HAVE TONIGHT! And I'm going to flip off the top for the Air-Sault, and pin him for the 1-2-3. After tonight, TD will just be a footnote, like the rest of his PBS playmates.

(Commercial)

The screen goes gray as the nWo Theme plays. The bell rings soon after.

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; from Muskoka, Saskatchewan, Canada; weighing in at 420 lbs.; representing the CnWo; Owen!

Iroh: Big Bad Owen is out here, ready to wreck some bodies.

Tarble: After that chewing out from a rather irate Duncan, Owen seems to be more focused then ever.

Vegeta: That lumox cost Duncan a few matches! Him and DJ should be in there, trying to help their leader!

Iroh: Yeah, because Duncan can't fight for himself!

Vegeta: I'm just saying! Look at Digivolution! They'll do anything for their leader!

Tarble: Anything short of the letters "B" and "J", huh?

Vegeta: You're pushing your luck, Tarble. One more crack like that, and I'm going to crack your skull open like a walnut.

Tarble: Sorry brother...

Vegeta: Yeah, that's what I thought...

The lights go back to normal as Owen and the CnWo wait in the ring and outside of it. Several seconds pass, and the opponent hasn't shown up yet.

Vegeta: WHERE IS HE?

Iroh: The guy wants to make a nice impression, huh?

Tarble: He must be running late.

Vegeta: He's wasting TV time! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!

Goofy: And the opponent...from Hillcrest...

Vegeta: Oh crap...

Iroh: No! Not Him Again!

Tarble: Not THEM again!

("We Are One" by 12 Stones plays)

Goofy:...Wolfgang!

Iroh: The Bullies are back! They're back!

Tarble: We were rid of 'em! Soooo close!

Vegeta: Son of a...DAMMIT, RANDY! WHAT GOOD WERE YOU?

Nobody comes on the ramp for a few seconds as The CnWo starts to loosen their guard.

Iroh: Where are they?

Tarble: I don't know. But the CnWO better stay on their to...WATCH OUT!

Lars, Silver Wolf, and Buford come from the left side (From the announce table's point of view) of the audience and attack Jude and Jonesy and beat them down; while Brad, Francis, and Dash attack from the right side and jump Reef and Tyler. Gwen, Courtney, Nikki, Jen, and Heather run away as Wolfgang and Big Brother come from behind the announce table.

Vegeta: The hell? They came out of nowhere!

The Bullies surround Owen and DJ as the two big boys get ready for a fight. Wolfgang directs the team as they creat a circle around them. But Duncan runs in with a chair in hand ready to help his team.

Iroh: Duncan, ready to go to town on The Bullies!

Vegeta: Let's go! Light 'em up!

Tarble: They're still outnumbered though! Hopefully they can find a way!

Duncan, DJ, and Owen prepare themselves and Duncan goes forward and swings...and hits Owen!

Vegeta: WHAT THE...

Iroh: DUNCAN JUST BLASTED OWEN WITH THE CHAIR!

DJ gets in Duncan's face and asks him why he did that, but Brad gets behind him and gives him a Wet Willie. The rest of the Bullies bring Owen to his knees before Dash grabs Owen and lifts him up for a massive Varsity Victory (Angle/Olympic Slam).

Iroh: OOH! Dash just lifted up over 420 lbs. of pure Owen!

They lift DJ back up, only for him to be taken back down by a Silver Paw (Clothesline from Hell) from Silver Wolf. Lars then picks him up and Neck Noogies (Side-Cutter) him. Buford then finishes him with a Van Stompp (Ghetto Stomp). Francis gives DJ a Grayscale (Full Nelson Slam). Big Brother then grabs Owen and gives him a massive Chokebomb!

Tarble: That Big Brother just bombed Owen down to the ground!

Duncan then grabs Owen and gives him The Juvie Driver. He then takes off his shirt to reveal another shirt with a B on it.

Vegeta: NOOOO! NOOOO!

Iroh: DUNCAN'S A BULLY! DUNCAN'S A BULLY!

Tarble: He joined the darkside! Duncan just sold his soul!

Duncan: Yeah...that's right! I'm TIRED of losing! I'm TIRED of embarressment! I'm TIRED of having other people make me look bad! I can't be with losers! Even if I am the leader of them! I needed a way out! Then one day, as I was busy sulking over my last loss, guess who came up to me and offered me a spot? They consoled me and said I was "worth more"! They said I could be SOMEBODY! And guess what...they were right! So I decided I was going to help them! Yeah...I betrayed my team...but let's face it...Owen was going to LOSE anyway!

The crowd boos heavily as Wolfgang takes the mic.

Wolfgang: He he...shame on you guys...Shame on YOU! You thought you were rid of us! You thought Randy and his sushi-rollers saved the day? You thought the Bullies were gone. *Sigh*...Everyone always thinks that...no matter what people do to us...no matter what they try...we will always be back to take out a couple more weenies! We are NOT leaving until the day Animated dies! And afterwards, we'll just invade other companies.

Brad: He he, yeah. And Davis, you want to talk about who's the dominate Team? Well you better be happy with number 2, cause we're number 1! Face it, dillweed; we're the top guys in this business! Go back to your earthquake prone underwater land!

The crowd boos extra loud after the cheap heat remark.

Vegeta: OK, now THAT'S low!

Iroh: Those guys better watch there backs...Japan will NOT be happy with this.

Brad: Yeah! I went there!

Lars: We Bullies aren't going away ANY time soon, man! We've been...are...and always will be...THE BEST!

Duncan: And we're going to continue to dominate Anima...

Owen interrupts Duncan by grabbing him and Mat-Slamming him. He picks Duncan up, but is low blowed, and Wolfgang comes in and Wolf Kick's him in the face to bring him back down!

Iroh: OOH! You saw how we had to jump for the Wolf Kick, right?

Tarble: Either way, Owen is down, The CnWo is finished, and Duncan us now a Bully!

Wolfgang leads the team of 9 out of the ring and to the back as the crowd boos loudly at them.

Iroh: Atrocious. Simply atrocious.

Vegeta: Great...now what?

Tarble: Well The Bullies have regrouped and now are an even BIGGER threat then before, destroying a large team from the inside.

Suddenly, the ball on the side of the ramp goes even lower and it the timer is at 25 minutes.

Iroh: So close! We're nearly halfway there!

(Backstage)

Ash walks through the back looking for Linus. He then sees Eddy and The EPA.

Ash: Hey, Eddy!

Eddy: Hey, spikes! What's goin' on? Hey, where's your AWF World Championship? I thought you beat TK...oh...wait, that's right.

Ash: Ha ha, shrimp. Have you seen Linus?

Eddy: Meh, probably not. I mean...my memory can be jogged a bit...

Ash: Eddy, I'm not joking! Have you seen Linus?

Eddy: You know the drill, kid! Before I cough it up, you have to pay it up!

Ash holds back his anger as he digs in his pocket and shells out 80 bucks for Eddy.

Eddy: Hmmm...yes...I see...OK! I remember! He's with his family. He said he was going to spend some time there. he said he was coming, but I'm not so sure.

Ash: That little...OK, thank you.

Eddy: No problem, spikes! Pleasure doin' business with ya!

Ash: Oh, and Eddy...

Eddy: Yeah?

***SLAP!***

Ash slaps Eddy and walks off as Eddy is being held by Ed, Edd, and Rolf.

Eddy: COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! COOOOME BACK!

Elswhere, Gingka is talking with Dokuro and Sakura.

Gingka: Good to have you back Sakura!

Sakura: Yeah...well, I guess it's nice to be back.

Dokuro: You mean "It's GREAT to be back"! And you get a shot at The US Title tonight! Wolfgang may've screwed you over the first time, but now it's your time!

Sakura: Umm, yeah..sure.

Gingka: Hey man, don't worry! This is going to be a great match! I'm sure Dokuro taught you the basics, and some nice moves in between.

Sakura: She did. Just not sure if I'm good enough.

Gingka: Look man. First: you were screwed out of your first shot, and you were beaten up by Wolfgang, so I can see if you're nervous. Second: you have the skill. I've seen you're training. You're good! Besides, we all start somewhere. And lastly: the whole point is to try your best and put on a show for the crowd! That's the main thing! So come on man!

Dokuro: Oh, don't worry! He will! This match will be the best of the night!

Sakura: Yeah...I guess. Gingka, thanks for dealing with Wolfgang. And tonight, I'm going to prove that what you did wasn't in vain!

Gingka: Aw, now that's the spirit! See ya out there!

(Ring)

"Burn in my Light" by Mercy Drive plays as the bell rings.

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; representing Digivolution; "The Legend Killer", Taiki Kudo!

Iroh: OK, I'll bite; what is this?

Vegeta: He's the Legend Killer! He can do it!

Tarble: Well in news concerning the "Legend Killer"; Digivolution is suing TWA!

Iroh: During the Hardcore Match on TWA Extream, The Armingtons grated Takato with a cheese grater!

Vegeta: And they deserve it! Those TWA barbarians can't go around doing that! That crap's uncalled for! I hope Digivolution wins that case! Maybe that'll straighten 'em out!

Iroh: It's like ECW. They do this all the time. Digivolution took the match! They should've been happy they ALL weren't taken out like that!

Vegeta: It's still a horrible thing that they had to resort to that!

It's silent for a second besides for the crowd's cheer, until The Dragonball Theme plays. The crowd cheers loudly as Taiki's opponent is revealed to be...

Vegeta: *Does a spit take* YAMCHA?

Iroh: Yamcha! He's back!

Tarble: He's a former Intercontinental, European, and Tag Team Champion! And he is probably the first legend to take on the newly christened Legend Killer!

Vegeta: *Pffffft*, Yamcha's hardly a legend. A few lucky breaks is all...

The bell rings as Taiki throws a couple of right hands at Yamcha. He goes for another one, Yamcha blocks it and flips Taiki over his shoulder. Taiki gets up and receives a Boot to the face from Yamcha. Yamcha bounces off the ropes and gives the LK a Clothesline. He then lifts him up and gives him a Scoop Slam. Yamcha Elbows a grounded Taiki a couple of times before giving him an Elbow Drop. He then waits for him to get up and gives him an Inverted Atomic Drop. Taiki stumbles around for a bit before getting hit with a Snap Suplex. Taiki gets up and is put in a Pumphandle Hold Submission. He wrenches Taiki's neck before Taiki elbows his way out. Taiki bounces off the ropes, but is caught thrown in the air for a Back Body Drop. Taiki struggles to get up, but is grabbed by Yamcha and given a Backbreaker. Taiki stumbles up and is grabbed for a DDT, but he counters it with a Scoop Slam of his own.

Iroh: I'll be honest, Yamcha is using his old style type of wrestling, using every basic move possible.

Vegeta: Well now Taiki is about to take him to the new school.

Taiki bounces off the ropes and lands a Knee Drop onto Yamcha, and then follows it up with a Headlock. Yamcha gets up and elbows his way out and bounces off the ropes; only to be caught by a Hip Toss from Taiki. Taiki grabs Yamcha and gives him a Neckbreaker and keeping hold of Yamcha for a Dragon Sleeper. He keeps it locked in with an occassional knee to the back. The crowd cheers for Yamcha as the bandit gets up and slams Taiki into a corner. Yamcha catches a stumbling Taiki and gives him a Belly to Belly. Yamcha Irish Whips Taiki, who Irish Whips Yamcha. Yamcha is knocked out of the ring with a Clothesline, but Yamcha holds on. Taiki runs over to Yamcha, who pulls the ropes down and Taiki goes over. Yamcha jumps off as Taiki gets up; Taiki grabs Yamcha and Flapjacks him onto the steel steps behind him!

Iroh: OOOH! And that will turn the match over to Taiki!

Tarble: Let's see how he'll capitalize now.

Taiki rolls a dazed and confused Yamcha into the ring. He stalks him as he starts to stumble up. He then jumps up for an RKO...and is pushed down by a recovering Yamcha!

Iroh: He's back in!

Yamcha then belts out a wolf howl as he crouches down and waits for Taiki to get up. The crowd goes crazy as they are about to witness a legendary move.

Tarble: He's getting positioned for a Wolf Fang Fist!

Vegeta: Are you serious? He's about to actually win this!

Yamcha goes for The Wolf Fang Fist (A Strike to the Head), but Taiki ducks under it and gives him a kick to his knees, knocking him on his other knee. He gets up only to receive a RKO from Taiki. He then pins Yamcha.

1,2,3!

(The bell rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Taiki Kudo!

Iroh: Well the young boy won his first match against a legend! And this is an accomplishment!

Vegeta: The young Legend Killer has just killed his first in a long line of legends that will suffer the same fate.

Taiki exits the ring as Yamcha sits up and looks upset as the crowd chants "YAMCHA! YAMCHA! YAMCHA!". Yamcha gets up and waves at the crowd as they cheer him on. But suddenly, Taiki runs in and stomps him out in the middle of the ring.

Tarble: HEY! That was totally unneccessary! That match was over!

Vegeta: Teaching that Bandit a lesson! HEY YAMCHA...I GOT BULMA!

Iroh; Seriously, Vegeta? At a time like this?

Yamcha is kneeling down struggling to get up right before Taiki runs up to him and...

Iroh: OOOH! HE PUNTED HIM IN THE SKULL! HE PUNTED HIM IN THE SKULL!

Tarble: NOOO! WHAT'S THE POINT! THE MATCH WAS OVER!

Vegeta: HAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT THAT IDIOT GETS! TRYING TO BE A HERO!

Taiki grabs a mic and starts to rant.

Taiki: HA! You see...I AM A LEGEND KILLER! I am better then Yamcha...and I DEFINETLY better then the ENTIRE Z Fighters...

The crowd boos as Vegeta looks on confused.

Vegeta: Aaaah, the brat thinks he's better...

Iroh: Then The Z Fighters...

Vegeta:...then me? How dare he?

Taiki then gives a sly glance at Vegeta before dropping the mic and rolling out the ring.

Vegeta: *Pfffft*, brat...I'd end him...wrestling or a street fight...

(Backstage)

Miguel: Now that the group is back, we can make sure we stay in power!

Theo: Yeah man! Tonight, we take out Naruto!

Tito: We do? Why?

Theo: Tonight, it's Naruto vs. Tito and Theo in a handicap match! Tonight, one of us is pinning a Former World Champion...

Tito: OOOH! SI! SI! That is great! Can I pin him?

Theo: Be my guest, little buddy!

Tito: He he he...

Maya: Good luck out there guys! Buerna Suerte!

Theo: Thanks!

Tito: Gracias!

Vegeta: Well tonight, we have Tito and Theo's first match in eight years! But next is nXt!

(Commercial)

TW: Welcome back to nXt! We have six teams left! Greg and Rowley! Megaman X and Zero! Skunk and Rabbit! The Elrics! Finna and Jake! And Rex and Noah! Now tonight, we get back to regular competition and...

Greg snatches the mic from TW...

Greg: One question...why is everyone talking about THOSE guys, Rex and Noah! they should be talking about US! Greg and Rowley! The FUTURE of Tag Team wrestling! WE shouldn't be shafted for Big POSERS like you two! I demand that we get the RESPECT that's coming to us! NOW!

Rex grabs a mic and starts to talk.

Rex: Kid...if you were able to do HALF of the things I could do, you'd get a little more respect then you get. Unfortunately, all you're going to get is THE SHAFT! You aren't as good as US, little buddy! We have talent! We have charisma! We have the drive to keep going to give these fans a great match! YOU on the other hand, are just doing this to get famous! I think we all know who the fans respect!

Greg: Like I care! I don't NEED them! Me and Rowley can do just as much as YOU! You have your karate! And we have our...charisma!

Rex: Wanna prove that?

Greg: OK! Rex vs...

...ROWLEY!

Rowley: HUH?

Rex: He he, can't fight your own battles, Heffley?

Greg: I'll let my best friend Rowley do it for me! He is my friend! And he'll do ANYTHING for me! So he'll send a message to YOU!

TW: Well then...how about on the next nXt...Rowley vs. Rex! But tonight...we have a new challenge! Now, we could have you guys race around the arena...OOOOOOOOR, we could have a challenge that involves ringwork! Y'see: The Road Warriors had the Doomsday Device; The Hardys had the Extreme Combination; MNM had the Snapshot; Big Show and Kane had the Double Chokeslam; and The Dudleys had 3D! Now, for tonights challenge, we're going to see who has the best Tag Team Finisher! First up...Rex and Noah!

Rex and Noah get in the ring and grab the Dummy laying in the corner. Rex outs it on his shoulder Samoan Drop style and gets on the top turnbuckle. He jumps off for a Samoan Drop, and Noah Savate Kicks the Dummy in the head and Rex connects with the Samoan Drop.

TW: Nice. I believe you guys call it "Providence", right? Nice! Alright, next up is Greg and Rowley!

Greg and Rowley walk into the ring, and Greg bumps shoulders with Rex as they exit the ring. Greg grabs the dummy and puts it in under his arm in a Rolling Cutter position. He lifts him up and Rowley grabs its head and gives it a Powerbomb while Greg slams it back down himself.

TW: And that's your finisher, "The Wimpy Bomb". Alright! Time for Rabbit and Skunk!

Skunk hops into the ring along with Rabbit. Skunk grabs the dummy and puts it on his shoulders. He twists him off in a Flapjack throw for it to get a Codebreaker from Rabbit.

TW: That's your finisher, "The Valley Driver"! Next up, Finn and Jake!

Finn and Jake get in the ring and grab the dummy. Finn has the dummy in a DDT position and lifts it up on his shoulders for Jake to grab it also and get slammed back down to the mat immediatley.

TW: Hmm, and you guys call that "The Adventure Slam". OK, Megaman X and Zero!

MX and Zero get in the ring and grab the dummy. MX Powerbombs The Dummy and has it in a Powerbomb Pin position, and Zero leaps of the top rope and Leg Drops the dummy.

TW: There goes "The XZ Crossover", or the "XZC"! And lastly, The Elrics!

Edward and Alphonse get in the ring and grab the dummy. Edward gives it an Automail Clothesline and Alphonse gives it a Shooting Star Press immediatley afterward.

TW: A mash-up of two finishers! Nice! The "Elric Combination", I guess? Well fans, tonight, we're going to do something special...we're going to let YOU decide through votes on WWE dot A dot com! Who do you think had the best finisher! Well that's all for nXt this...

Out of nowhere, Greg smacks Rex in the back with a chair and stomps him out while he's on the ground. Noah comes in to help, and Greg runs to the back. Rex clutches his arm as Noah yells in anger.

Meanwhile, the ball on the stage goes down lower as the timer says 7 minutes.

(Commercial)

We're in the ring as the bell rings.

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall...and it is for the Toon United States Championship!

(Generic J-Pop music plays)

Goofy: Intoducing the challenger! From Japan; accompanied by Dokuro-chan; Sakura!

Vegeta: Kid has no chance. Nada. Zip. Zilch. NOTHING!

Iroh: I don't know. We never saw him wrestle! He would've made his debut against Wolfgang on that fateful RAW, but...well, you know...

Tarble: Sakura has a chance. It's the WWE! Anything can happen! And that goes DOUBLE for Animated!

Then the Beyblade: Metal Fusion Theme plays as the crowd goes wild.

Goofy: And coming to the ring; he is The Toon United States Champion; Gingka Hagane!

Iroh: Hail the conquering hero!

Vegeta: Barely! The Bullies are back! He didn't do much!

Tarble: Well tonight, he defends his belt! This is going to be a GREAT match!

The bell rings as the two men shake hands in the middle of the ring. They circle each other before getting in a tie-up. Gingka puts Sakura in a headlock, but Sakura turns it into a Back Body Drop! Gingka looks on in amazement as Sakura has his game face on.

Iroh: Gingka look astonished at this sudden development!

Vegeta: he probably thought he was going to get an easy victory here. Ha...slacker...

Tarble: Well whatever the case, I think we're about to see a REAL MATCH!

Gingka runs towards Sakura, who ducks under a Clothesline and gives Gingka an STO. Sakura locks Gingka in an Armlock, but Gingka gets up and trips Sakura up. Gingka grabs Sakura's arm and gives it a Knee Drop. Sakura gets up clutching his arm as Gingka grabs him and Snap Suplexes him. Gingka picks him up and Irish Whips Gingka, and catches him on the rebound for a Monkey Toss; but Sakura lands on his feet and kicks Gingka in the gut. He then bounces off the ropes and gives Gingka a Flying Shoulder Block. Gingka gets up and receives a Dropkick to the face. Gingka gets up again and receives another Back Body Drop from Sakura. Sakura rests on the ropes as Gingka tries to get up. Sakura grabs him and goes for a DDT, but Gingka reverses it and turns it into a Russian Leg Sweep. He gets up and nods his head affirmitivly, happy that he has a challenge. Gingka runs to the ropes and gives him a Fist Drop. He picks Sakura up and goes for a Scoop Slam, but Sakura gets out of it and bounces off the ropes, but is caught and given a Tilt-a-Whirl Slam out of nowhere by Gingka who goes for the pin!

1...2...

Sakura kicks out!

Iroh: Gingka just pulled out a random move!

Tarble: We've never seen him do THAT before!

Vegeta: He's just taking the boy seriously! He better KEEP doing that!

Tarble: I thought you said he was no match for Gingka?

Vegeta: Yeah, I know. But does Gingka know that? He better focus!

Sakura gets up and Gingka picks him up Electric Chair style and slams him back down. Sakura crawls to the ropes, but Gingka grabs him and gives him a Dragon Sleeper. Sakura tries to get up as Gingka holds his neck in the hold. Sakura slowly gets up and finally breaks out and bounces off the ropes...before getting caught in a Powerful Clothesline! Sakura gets up and is Bulldogged by Gingka. Gingka waits for Sakura to get up. He stalks him and finally goes for a Sit-Out Facebuster, but Sakura turns it into a DDT! Sakura gets up and raises his fist as Gingka holds onto the ropes to get up. Sakura bounces off the top rope and gives Gingka a Springboard Elbow! Gingka holds his face as Sakura grabs Gingka by the neck. He goes for a goes for a Northern Lights Suplex, but Gingka gets out of it and goes for a Elbow Smash. But Sakura ducks under that and goes for a Savate Kick. Gingka catches it and throws him off...but Sakura comes back with a Dragon Whip! Gingka tries to get up as Sakura looks amazed and starts to stalk Gingka. Gingka is getting up as Sakura grabs his neck and goes for a Shiranui (Or Sliced Bread No. 2 as Brian Kendrick calls it ;D). But Gingka grabs him in mid-air and gives him an Electric Chair Drop! Gingka finally wants to end it by stalking him for a Pegasus Spear. He waits for Sakura to get up and bounces off the ropes. But Sakura jumps over one attempt; and on the second one, he gives goes for a Headscissors Takedown and puts him in a Small Package!

Iroh: OH OH! HE'S GOT 'IM!

Tarble: YES! YES! WAIT, WHAT THE...

The ref counts...

1...

2...

Wolfgang interferes and breaks the pin up, causing the ref to ring the bell, amidst all of the fans booing!

Vegeta: SHOULDA FINISHED THE JOB, GINGKA!

Iroh: It was a good match too!

Tarble: Wolfgang just won't stop!

Wolfgang picks Gingka up and gives him a Sit-Out Spinebuster. Gingka writhes in pain as Wolfgang picks him up for the Wasteland. But Sakura Elbow Smashes Wolfgang in the back!

Iroh: Sakura! He's pissed now!

Tarble: He's tired of Wolfgang!

Vegeta: Foolish choice! But I love his bravado!

Wolfgang backs Sakura into a corner and starts yelling in his face. But Sakura SLAPS him! He starts throwing several right hands before giving him a Savate Kick! Wolfgang stumbles around into a Pegasus Spear from Wolfgang! Gingka picks Wolfgang up before getting a Headbutt to his gut from Wolfgang. Wolfgang then throws Gingka into Sakura. Sakura moves Gingka out of the way, but gets a Wolf's Kick for his troubles! Gingka gets up and starts trading punches with Wolfgang.

Iroh: This rivalry certainly didn't end with Bragging Rights! They're duking it out right here!

Tarble: These two certainly won't stop until one of the gives!

They continue to trade punches before...

...The ball on the ramp is nearing it's end. Suddenly, the Titantron starts showing the remainder of the coutdown...

13...

12...

11...

Tarble: Looks like we're about to find out what the surprise is!

10...

9...

7...

Iroh: I'm very excited! What can it be!

Vegeta: Hurry up, ya eyesore!

Then...the countdown started making a familiar sound effect; like a cybernetic countdown...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

Then fireworks start going off on the stage as the arena goes dark with flashing lights. Then familiar music started to play, similar to...

Tarble: Chris Jericho?

Iroh: It can't be...

_**"BREAK THE WALLS DOOOOOWN! BREAK DOWN THE WALLS!"**_

In the Titantron video close-up, we see a silhouette holding it's hands up. The scene cuts to a person on the ramp doing the same thing. The person then turns around to reveal himself as...

...CAWF's Souichi Sugano! Y2S!

Iroh: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SOUICHI SUGANO! Y2S! THE CROWD'S GOING NUTS!

Tarble: CAWF HAS INVADED ANIMATED! I REPEAT, CAWF HAS INVADED ANIMATED!

Vegeta: THAT'S WHAT WE WERE WAITING FOR? A STUPID KID WITH A CAR? CRAP!

The crowd goes nuts at the new star as he starts doing various poses. Gingka, Wolfgang, and a groggy Sakura look on as the man interrupted their fight. Souichi's music goes off as he tries to talk, but the crowd is too pumped.

Crowd: Y2S! Y2S! Y2S!

Y2S: YES! YES! YES! Finally...Animated...is...SAGANO!

Vegeta: Uncatchy...

Y2S: And I am here to SAVE YOU ALL...from this! What in the blue hell are you doing? What is this? We got...the "Alpha Male" Wolfgang...let me tell you something, you're more of the Alpha Female, THE ALPHA BITCH! We got spiky red head here...oh crap, Satan's here! And we got...hey, didn't Dokuro kill you...FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME TODAY? Wow, it's like a regular freak show! The World's manliest women, the kid with the flaming head, and the boy who gets nailed by a girl!

Vegeta: Is he going to keep cracking jokes the whole time...

Y2S: The reason I'm here is because I am tired of you two, Gingka and Wolfgang! Wolfgang, I hate you for obvious reasons. Gingka, you think you represent ALL of Anime in your "struggle" against Wolfgang? *He starts walking down the ramp* You DON'T represent all of us! You don't represent ME! I'm not part of your STUPID war with a bunch of low IQ Baboons! I represent my own damn self! And I don't need you talking about how you defended the honor of Anime! You and Randy didn't even do a good job fending them off! They're still here! Just face it...YOU LOST! And now it's time for a NEW US Title Contender! Sakura, you had your chance, but you played patient WAAAAY too long! It's time for a new man to step up...it's time for a new challenger...it's time...for...Sagano!

Souichi slides in the ring and ducks under Clothesline from Wolfgang. He then starts throwing several jabs at Wolfgang and finally gives the stumbling Bully a Back Body Drop. Wolfgang gets up and receives a Codebreaker! He turns around sees Gingka run at him for a Spear, but he jumps up and Gingka runs into the turnbuckle! Sakura gets up and goes for a Shiranui, but Y2S throws him off. He then runs to the ropes, jumps off of them, and gives Sakura a Lionsault! Gingka then stumbles to Sakura, who trips him up and locks him in The Walls of Sagano (Complete with knee on the head). Gingka starts tapping out as Souichi keeps the locked hold in as the crowd is mixed with cheers and boos. He let's go and holds up the US Title Belt. He then drops it back down and runs out of the ring when the rest of The Bullies run to the ring. Souchi is in the crowd posing as the crowd pats him on the back.

Iroh: Sagano has broke ties with the Anime group!

Tarble: He doesn't want to be involved with the Anime cause! He just wants the US Title!

Vegeta: What an idiot! How can he just barge in and demand a Title Shot! I think he needs to be kicked out! Does he even have a contract?

(Garage)

In the garage, we see white limo roll up. On the passenger door, their's a logo that reads "SOS".

Vegeta: That's her! That's her! Haruhi! Haruhi!

Iroh: Well Haruhi, she debuts...NEXT!

(Commercial)

Deadpool: Deadpool here...and you may be wondering what I'm doing in a commercial...weeeeeeell let's just say I know some guys...who knows a guy...who KNEW a guy...that's now dead...and HE knew a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a girl, who screwed a guy, who knew a guy, who screwed with ten guys, who...

Director: We only have thirty seconds left...

Deadpool: Oh, OK! Well, I have here a Blu-Ray copy of "The Marvelous few: Marvel in Wrestling". It higlights some of the best Marvel stars that came into the WWE, WCW, ECW, and more! Wolverine, Cyclops, Rogue, Jean Grey, Spiderman, Hulk, Captain America, and me! Ho, Hold up...wait, what...WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT IN IT? I'M MARVEL! I'm one of the best damn Marvel guys of all time! Never mind Wolverine and Spidey...but they don't have balls like me! OK, Wolverine does...but Canada rules! OK, Wolverine's Canadian...but I was made in a lab! OK, Wolverine was made in a lab...but I have sharp blade! Ok, Wolverine has sharp blades...six of 'em...BUT HE doesn't have a movie! Wait...I don't have one...He's been in THREE X-Men movies...and his own Prequel...I was in it though, remember? Yeah yeah...Barakapool...

...enjoy your stupid DVD...

Deadpool throws the DVD at the camera and storms off before being jumped by Paul in the background. He has Deadpool on the ground and Paul goes to kick him in the stomach, but Deadpool dodges it and Dropkicks Paul into a speaker.

Deadpool: We're in a commercial, Paul! Not now! When we get in the show, you can do that! See ya!

Deadpool teleports out of the filming area, much to the anger of visible anger of Paul, who is seen throwing the speakers down and destroying the break area by breaking the table.

(Ring)

The Sailor Moon Opening plays as Sailor walks out holding her Title Belt. She walks into the commentary table and grabs a pair of headphones.

Vegeta: Once again, the beautiful Usagi has come to grace out presence!

Sailor: Thank you, Vegeta! You're looking handsome today! And your hair is spikier than normal. Are you using a new hair gel?

Vegeta: THANK YOU! SOMEBODY NOTICED! These slobs here don't know style!

Tarble: What happened to the Saiyan Prince?

Vegeta: He was replaced by the Good Looking Saiyan Commentator.

"What Love Is in-house remix" by Scooter and Lavelle plays as Meg comes out admist boos. The bell rings afterwards.

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fal! Coming to the ring; from Quahog, Rhode Island; Meg Gri...

Goofy suddenly becomes ill and goes out of the ring to throw up in a bucket.

Vegeta: Ugh, good idea, Goofy. Who let her back in...

Tarble: Where does the Meg Hate come from...

Iroh: Well...where do I start...

Meg startes flaunting around in the ring as Goofy tries to recover.

Sailor: She's going to lose...point blank. Even if she IS going to face...

Yuki and Mikuru walk out and stand to opposite sides of the ramp.

Yuki: Introducing the greatest addition the The Animated Roster since Son Goku...

Mikuru: From Tokyo, Japan; She is the soon to be Toon Women's Champion...HARUHI SUZUMIYA!

Haruhi Suzumiya opening plays as Haruhi walks out angrily amidst thousands of boos from the crowd.

Sailor: Look at this freak...thinking that she's better then me. HA! I'll OWN that bit...

Iroh: Sailor, this girl has been around different companies, winning Championship after Championship! She is probably the most qualified at this point!

Vegeta: Don't disrespect our Champion like that, General! Haruhi may look good on paper, but Sailor is the real deal! 5x Women's Champion! She knows how to handle herself! A Senshi Boot would put her out!

Sailor: Well said, Prince...

Vegeta: Thank you, Senshi...

Tarble: Oh brother...

The bell rings as Meg runs towards Haruhi, who throws Meg into a turnbuckle. Meg hangs on the corner as Haruhi runs towards her and Clotheslines her. Meg stumbles out of the corner and into a Belly to Belly from Haruhi. Meg gets up and is knocked back down with a Running STO. Haruhi then lifts Meg up for an Alabama Slam, but Meg reverses it and kicks Haruhi in her lef leg, knocking her on her right knee. Meg bounces off the ropes and lands a Bulldog onto Haruhi and pins. 1,2, Haruhi kicks out. Meg kicks Haruhi in the gut and bounces off the ropes. She misses the Dropkick to Haruhi's head, and Haruhi takes advantage and lands a kick to Meg's temple. Haruhi lifts Meg up and gives her the Alabama Slam. She then gets on the top rope and lands a Melancholic Angel! Meg rolls around in pain as she is picked up and lifted onto Haruhi's shoulders. She then gives Meg The MysticDog (Fireman's carry bulldog). She then pins the unfortunate Griffin.

1...2...3

(The bell rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Haruhi Suzumiya!

Iroh: Well Haruhi wins in her debut ma...

Haruhi: Sailor! Get your ass in here! I want you RIGHT NOW! You! Me! For the Belt!

Vegeta: What's with these newcomers wanting Title shots straight from the get-go! What is this, amateur night for the Belts?

Sailor walks in the ring and stares at Haruhi. They have an intense stare-off until Misty runs out with a mic.

Misty: Sorry Haruhi, but I got dibs on Sailor next...

Sailor: HA! Dibs! What are you, a child? Nobody is getting a shot at this...

Sailor is about to walk out the ring, when Gwen walks out and gets in her way.

Gwen: Oh no! I was screwed last Sunday! I DESERVE a Title shot!

Sailor: SCREWED? I BEAT YOU fair and squarein the MIDDLE OF THE RING!

Gwen: Look, I beat you before...and I can beat you again! I just need ONE MORE SHOT!

Haruhi: Back of the line, witch!

Gwen: Honey, you just got here. Back off!

Rika then walks out with a mic.

Rika: Unfortunately, none of you deserve the next shot. Y'see...I am here for Digivolution, and I lay claim to the next Title shot!

Sailor: Who are YOU? Get out of here! You haven't even had a MATCH!

Rika: I can smack you around this ring, barbie. WANNA SEE?

Haruhi: What can YOU do?

Rika: What I lack in speed, strength, and charisma, I make up for in...pardon John Cena's famous line...RUTHLESS, AGRESSION!

Rika Lou Thesz Presses Sailor and unloads a barrage of punches on her face. Haruhi breaks her off and goes for an Alabama Slam, but Rika breaks out of it and gives Haruhi a German Suplex! Misty the goes to Superkick Rika, but misses. Rika then gives the 4x Women's Champion a Sit-Out Facebuster and gives a charging Gwen a Powerful Lariat! Out of nowhere though, Sakura Haruno runs out and gives Rika a Petal Pluck (Backcracker). Sakura puts her fist up and yells out "CHA!" as the crowd is behind her! But unfortunately, someone is behind her. Sailor nails a turning Sakura with a Senshi Boot to the face!

Iroh: OOH! Victory is fleeting, Sakura!

Tarble: Sailor is the lone warrior in the ring!

"Shutterbug" by Big Boi plays as TW walks out.

TW: Alright ladies...I got something...you ALL want a shot at the Title! Well Sailor, time for a defense! At Survivor Series, it's a Six Women Match for the Toon Women's Championship! All six of you! And...well...let's make it interesting...a 20 minute Scramble Match! Good luck, Sailor...

Sailor screams loudly, but Haruhi spins her around, lifts her up and slams her back down for a MysticDog! Haruhi lifts the belt up high in the air and signals that the belt WILL be hers!

Iroh: Haruhi makes a HUGE statement on her first night!

Tarble: We have a 20 Minute Six Women Championship Scramble! Remember the last Women's Championship Scramble?

Iroh: In the first one for the women ever; in the LAST 5 seconds, Lucy Van Pelt became Temporary Champion an became the TRUE Champion, much to former Champion Toph's surprise!

Vegeta: I KNEW IT! HE DOES HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST SAILOR AND THE STRONG 90'S! DAMMIT!

(Backstage)

Yusuke is walking with Keiko in the hallway holding hands.

Keiko: This was a great date, Yusuke. I'm glad you took a night off.

Yusuke: Yeah. I finished my business with Gohan. He's in a hospital somewhere in West City recovering from a broken neck.

Keiko: Either way, I'm glad you're here...nothing could make this night better...

Yusuke: Something can...

Yusuke gets on one knee and grabs Keiko's hand.

Yusuke: Keiko, I want to spend the rest of my life with you...believe it or not...so...will you marry me?

He pulls out a black box with a ring and places it on her finger. Keiko cries and screams out...

Keiko: YES! YES!

Vegeta: That's adorable!

Tarble: What happened to the big bad street thug?

Vegeta: He's about to be a husband! I had to give up my bad status when I got married and had Trunks!

Tarble: After you whored her from Yamcha...

Vegeta: I'm sorry, how about we talk about YOUR wife; y'know, that freakt cat alien thing?

Tarble: I love her!

Vegeta: Do you change her litterbox everyday like your supposed to?

We now see Chuckie trying to get an interview with TW...

Chuckie: Uh, TW; following your announcement for the Toon Women's Championship match, do you have number one contender for the Toon World Championship?

TW: Actually, yes I do. I hand picked him and he jumped up at the oppurtunity. He'll make himself known tonight.

Chuckie: Thank you sir!

TW: No problem!

Then, Tsunade walks up to him, angry as ever.

Tsunade: What was that?

TW: What?

Tsunade: YOU HANDPICKED a new number one contender...that's supposed to be a TEAM effort! You have no right to make decisions by yourself! You were brought to this team as a tie-breaker! You better know your place, brat!

TW: I thought you two would've agreed with me.

Tsunade: Oh, bull! You control freak! Next time, you consult me and Sarutobi, GOT IT?

TW: Yeah yeah, OK.

Tsunade storms off as TW looks unaffected by the discussion.

Vegeta: Trying to take their jobs! How horrible! Man! Y'know what...I hope he gets his comeuppance!

We now see Ash trying to walk out of the arena, but is stopped by the rest of his team, includiding a recovering Misty.

Misty: Ash...no! On your loooooong lost of stupid actions...

Ash: Misty, move!

Brock: Linus and The Peanuts Gang might be planning to jump you! They might WANT you to do this!

Ash: Well they're going to get it!

Dawn: Ash!

Ash: Leave! NOW!

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash:...Look, not even you can stop me Pikachu! OUTTA MY WAY!

Ash pushes everyone out of his way and storms out of the arena to the Peanuts hometown.

(Interview Area)

Penny: Salutations! Penny here! And I'm here with The Toon Intercontinental Champion, TD! Now TD, what are your thoughts on your Title defense tonight?

TD: Raimundo made fun of me and PBS, and now he's paying for it. And once again, Rai's long list of failures grows longer. He gets a giant chance...and then he BLOWS it...he's the ONLY person in Wrestling history to win TWO Royal Rumbles...and lose BOTH of his World Title shots. He wins the Intercontinental Championship...and loses the Championship to me...I'm a rookie! He's a ten year veteran! He should've had the adavntage! But unfortunately...well...you know...my rookie standing was better then his "Failure curse". And tonight will be no different. Rai's going to lose, I'm going to retain, and he'll go back into obscurity...while my career will begin to TAKE OFF!

TD walks off and starts walking to the ring as we now see a split screen with TD and Raimundo walking to the ring also...

Iroh: And now the Intercontinental Championship rematch is next!

(Commercial)

* * *

I'm just waiting trying to finish these last few parts, but for now, here goes Pt. 1!

Tell me what you think! Pt. 2 should come out real soon :)


	11. Animated Week 6 Pt 2

We're back at the arena as the bell rings

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall...and it is for The Toon Intercontinental Championship!

("Monster" by Kanye West plays)

Goofy: Coming to the ring first; from Wagstaff City; Representing PBS; He is The Toon Intercontinental Champion; TD Kenelly!

Vegeta: TD has been on a roll since he debuted! He has an impressive undefeated streak going on for him; he's beaten World Champions, former World Champions, and won The Toon Intercontinental Belt all in one month!

Tarble: But not without controversy however. TD won his Title due to Helen's interference.

Iroh: But TD is without her tonight. The results may be different this time around.

TD stops at the top of the ramp, bends, over, and lifts his Title high over his head wile fireworks go off behind him.

Vegeta: WHOA! TD is showing that he's a true Champion!

Iroh: Let's just hope his skills in the ring with Raimundo are as flashy as his entrance...

(The Xiaolin Showdown Theme plays)

Goofy: And the challenger; from Rio De Janiero, Brazil; Raimundo!

Iroh: Rai would've still been Champion if it had not been for...

Vegeta: Stop talking about Helen! It happened, it's over with, move on! A new match is up, and Rai has chance to become Champ again!

Tarble: TD has that surprise offense working for him while Rai and his high-flying action are bar none! But as TD mentioned, Rai has that "Follow Up" curse of his. Can he take care of TD tonight? Let's find out!

TD and Raimundo both stare off to being as they go into a tie up. The two try to power the other as Raimundo gets TD into the corner until the ref forces him off. Raimundo and TD lock up again and TD hits a smooth arm drag fallowed by a knee to the back. Raimundo rolls onto his feet as they both lock up once again. Raimundo though quickly plays the power game as he counters TD's arm drag into a back suplex. TD is quick to hop to his feet as Raimundo hunches down and hit's a Fireman's Carry takedown fallowed by a chin lock. TD pokes Raimundo in the eyes ending the chain wrestling and bounces off the ropes to hit a running 360 spinning drop kick to the chest ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

TD then hits a couple kicks to the chest as Raimundo slowly staggers to his feet. TD then bounces off the ropes into a big wheel kick from Raimundo. Raimundo then whips TD into the ropes and knocks TD off his feet with a side elbow to the skull ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Raimundo fallows grabbing TD's legs and sling shotting him chest first into the turn buckle. Raimundo then bounces off the ropes and hit's a running forearm to the back of TD's neck fallowed by a russian leg sweep ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Raimundo then grabbed TD for a DDT but TD counters into a Northern Lights Suplex with bridge ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Raimundo got up to his feet as TD went for the Fame Kisser but Raimundo simply drops him as TD falls on his head.

Iroh: Rai getting out of that early Famekisser attempt. He's back in control.

Tarble: Rai is trying to go a more technical grappler route here, showing a bit of versatility.

TD slowly get's up as Raimundo hits him with a couple forearms before going for a belly to belly suplex. TD landed on his feet and flipped backwards into a headscissors fallowed by an arm bar. Raimundo tried to get out of the hold but TD simply moved around and started ramming his knee into TD's shoulder. Raimundo then went to power out but TD simply let go and kicked Raimundo hard in the shoulder. TD then bent Raimundo over into a Fuwijara Arm Bar as he tried to tear off Raimundo's arm. TD taunted the crowd as he let's go of Raimundo arm just to drop his knee on the back of the shoulder. He fallows lifting up Raimundo and hitting a spring board elbow into the right shoulder ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

Raimundo tries to get to his feet as TD grabs the arm and hit's a double knee arm breaker. He then grabs Raimundo into a Key Lock as he tries to literally break off the arm. Raimundo instead rolls onto his knees as he pins TD ... 1 ... 2 .. TD let's go of the hold. Raimundo kicks TD in the ribs and goes for a snap suplex as TD's off his feet Raimundo's arm gives out. TD then hit's an Enzugeri Kick into the shoulder fallowed by a reverse STO arm snap. TD then grabs Raimundo into a cross arm breaker as he wrenches on the arm trying to get Raimundo to tap out. Raimundo starts crawling for the ropes to get out of the hold. Raimundo nearly has it but TD rolls him into the middle of the ring and applies more pressure.

Tarble: TD pulling out the all the stops here. Rai in the middle of the ring, he might just tap here!

Vegeta: TD showing a bit of submission prowess here. He has Rai nearly wrapped up here!

TD still applires pressure as Raimundo nearly taps out but he puts his leg on the ropes as TD let's go at four. Raimundo is on his feet grasping his right arm and TD hits with an arm wringer against his shoulder. He then puts Raimundo in a hammerlock and goes for a suplex but Raimundo lifts up TD only for TD to counters into a Snap DDT as Raimundo couldn't keep TD up ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. TD whips Raimundo into the turn buckle but discreety hit's a drop toe hold onto Raimundo's shoulder. TD then fallows up with a running kick to the shoulder putting Raimundo down on his back ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. TD goes to the top rope but Raimundo jumps him from behind and hit's a reverse powerslam off the top.

Vegeta: OOOOOOOH! Reverse Powerslam off the top! Their both down!

Iroh: This might be Rai's chance to get back into this!

Raimundo tries to get back to his feet but TD beats him thier as he grabs Raimundo from behind for a German Suplex but Raimundo counters in a shiranui out of nowhere. Raimundo then get's up before TD and hits him with a couple of kicks before kicking him in the ribs. He lifts up TD in a one handed suplex using only his left hand and drops him in a Gourdbuster ribs first ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Raimundo then whips TD back first into the turn buckle and hit's a flying shoulder block in the corner. He fallows up with an overhead belly to belly suplex. Raimundo then goes to the top rope as TD slowly get's up into a top rope flying heel kick knocking TD off his feet ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

Raimundo then whips TD into the ropes and hits him with a standing moonsault slam as he bounces back ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Raimundo hooks up TD and hit's a German Suplex he goes for a second but is to slow as TD moves behind and hit's a German Suplex of his own. TD get's Raimundo up for a second but Raimundo goes behind TD and hit's a bridging German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Raimundo is starting to feel it as he waits for TD to get up and hit's a crisp snap suplex fallowed by a spinning back kick as TD get's up ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Raimundo then kicks TD in the ribs and bounces off the ropes to hit a big boot to the side of the skull knocking TD off his feet ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

Tarble: Rai doing moves he's never done before! That Big Boot almost knocked TD's head off!

Vegeta: He wants that Belt! He wants to break that curse!

Raimundo goes into a corner as he waits for TD to get up. TD is bent over as Raimundo bounces off the ropes for a clothesline but TD counters into a flapjack ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. TD then whips Raimundo into the turn buckle and goes for a shining wizard in the corner. TD fallows going for a Bulldog but Raimundo counters into a Victory Roll ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. TD though knocks Raimundo off his feet with a stalling drop kick. He then whips Raimundo into the ropes back first. TD then goes for a clothesline in the corner but Raimundo counters with a kick. TD is off his feet as Raimundo goes to the top rope for the Air Sault. TD rolls out of the way as Raimundo lands on his feet. TD goes for the Fame Kisser but Raimundo counters into a Sit Out Power Bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

Iroh: A failed Air Sault attempt turned into a major move for Raimundo!

Tarble: He has it right here!

Raimundo can't believe it as he goes for the Airsault but TD from behind rolls him up with his feet on the ropes as the ref doesn't notice ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

(The bell rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, and STILL Toon Intercontinental Champion, TD!

Vegeta: And without Helen's help, TD beats cleanly sweeps Raimundo!

Iroh: CLEANLY? You obviously did not see him with his foot on the ropes! He cheated for that win!

Vegeta: I saw it...you saw it...Tarble saw it...your jailbird brother saw it...but did the REF see it...nope. Clean sweep...

Tarble: Well that curse continues for Rai...he might never attain the top position at this rate...

TD continues to beat on Rai and smashes his face onto the turnbuckle.

Iroh: This is unnecessary! You won! GET OUT!

TD goes for the Famekisser, but suddenly, Ben Tennyson runs out to save the day! TD goes for a right, but Ben grabs his arm, takes him down, and locks him in The Omni-Lock!

Iroh: OMNI-LOCK! OMNI-LOCK! TD ISN'T GETTING OUT OF THIS ONE!

Ben applies a great amount of pressure to the hold as TD starts to squirm and scream. He then taps out!

Tarble: TD'S TAPPIN' OUT! IF THIS WAS THEIR MATCH, HE'D BE THE NEW CHAMPION!

Vegeta: He has NO business out here! He needs to wait for his match with TD if he wants some!

Ben lets the lock go as TD grips his neck in pain. Ben then grabs TD's belt and lifts it high in the air.

Iroh: If Ben does this SAME thing during their match, he'll be the NEW Champion AND would end TD's undefeated streak!

Vegeta: TD won't fall for the same thing twice! Ben's going to pay for this!

(Backstage)

Paul is walking down the hall muttering to himelf, when he encounters Davis, Takuya, and Taiki.

Paul: Whattya want?

Davis: I got an offer for you, Pauly D...

Paul: First, don't call me that. Second, what can YOU do?

Davis: Well, as we all know, you're going to face Deadpool in a rematch for the Hardcore Title. And me and Deadpool were just announced as the captains for the Survivor Series Match. Soooo...

Paul: Get to the point, Motomiya!

Davis: I was wondering...if you could join my team. We already have three people; me, Takato when he recovers, and Takuya.

Paul: What about Taiki?

Davis: He said he has plans for Survivor Series. Don't know what though. Anyway, how about you join us?

Paul: Why? In case you didn't notice, I'm Pokemon...you're Digimon...we're incompatable...

Davis: But you see...if you join us...we will automatically help you. See, you hate Deadpool, we hate Deadpool. You join us...and we'll guarentee you a win for the Hardcore Championship Rematch. We'll make sure Deadpool's...dealt with...

Paul: He he, you're something Motomiya...OK, I'll join.

Davis: Good.

Paul: But you BETTER keep your part of the bargain...

Davis: Oh, we will...

Davis and Paul shake hands as they both devilishly smirk...

(Other part of backstage)

We see Ash walking to the exit as Libby catches up to him.

Libby: Hey Ash! What are you goin' to do about Linus since he ain't here

Ash: I'm going to bring him here. By force. And I got a little surprise for the little cheat...

Ash walks off and exits the arena.

Iroh: What kind of surprise is this?

Tarble: I don't know...but I'm sure as hell it ain't a lollipop.

Vegeta: That was grade A crappy, Tarble.

(Commercial)

(Peanuts's Neigborhood)

We see The Peanuts Gang, minus Charlie Brown, at Linus's house relaxing.

Lucy: You blockhead! Are you seriously going to fight Ash in an Unsanctioned Match?

Linus: Of course! But on MY terms! he had me wait to get a match, so now I'm making HIM wait!

Sally: I don't want my Sweet Baboo to be beaten up! It'll ruin your cute face!

Linus: I am NOT your Sweet Baboo, and I don't CARE what you want! Ketchum's getting his TONIGHT! As soon as we get reacquainted with our families, I'm going to that arena and taking care of him!

Schroeder: What about Charlie Brown?

Violet: *Pffft*, Charlie Brown? Why would we invite HIM? He can stay in the arena for all I care!

Patty: Charlie Brown hasn't had a win since August!

Lucy: I'd hate to be the loser who manages him...

Pig-Pen: But Charlie Brown is a former Intercontinental Champion. And remember when he beat Joe Agate?

Lucy: Lucky Breaks! The guy can't even spell "beagle" right!

Snooy growls in agreement and continues playing cards with Woodstock.

Linus: I should be ready by 40 minutes. Then me Schroeder, Lucy, and Frieda are off. Ketchum's going to wait for a good few minutes...

(Arena)

The EPA's Theme plays as the bell rings.

Goofy: The following Six-Man Tag Match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first, from Peach Creek; accompanied by Eddy and Double D; Rolf and Ed, The EPA!

Iroh: The EPA was created after Eddy found some tapes and videos about the APA with JBL and Ron Simmons. They were former Tag Team Champions and did any work they could find for a cost. And we all know how Eddy loves money...

Tarble: Then Rolf, who a few weeks earlier, had wedgied The Eds and hung them on a pole after Ed screwed up his chance at The Tag Team Championship, joined up and helped Ed beat DJ in a handicap match for Johnny Quest, who payed up his money...

Vegeta: I have to say, the raw power of Ed and Rolf will be a formidable force in the Tag Division. Even the Freeman Boiz should be put on notice, and we know how good they are!

Iroh: Yes, well The Freemans defe...

Vegeta: The Freeman _Boiz_...

Iroh: Yes...The Freeman _Boiz _defeated Dann Phantom and Jake Long, Phantom Fang, in a rematch from Bragging Rights for The Toon Tag Team Championship. They are proving to be a strong force in The Tag Division.

The First Johnny Test Theme plays as Johnny Test comes out with Johnny Quest.

Goofy: And their partner; from Porkbelly; accompanied by Johnny Quest and the kid with the freaky hair disorder; Johnny Test!

Iroh: This kid made an impressive debut at Bragging Rights in his match against Duncan. He beat him in his first ever match!

Vegeta: Whoopee...

Tarble: Johnny Test was handpicked by WWE Cartoon Legend Johnny Quest, The First ever Toon World Champion. He's taken to being his manager for now in order to groom him for the business.

Iroh: That is an honor to be handpicked by a Cartoon Legend, let alone the first ever Toon World Champion.

Vegeta: Yeah, it is; but Quest needs to go back to adventuring in his retirement home with Achmed...

Iroh: You mean Hadji?

Vegeta: Whatever...

Tarble: I can already see the lawsuits...

The Boondock's Theme plays as The Freeman's walk out with Cindy.

Goofy: And introducing their opponents! First; from Woodcrest, Illinois; accompanied by Cindy McPhearson; they are The Toon Tag Team Champions; Huey and Riley, The Freeman Boiz!

Vegeta: My Homeboys! What up, shawties!

Iroh: Stop that! You're a grown man!

Vegeta: I better sag to fit in now!

Vegeta starts to unbuckle his belt before Tarble starts to hold Vegeta's pants up.

Tarble: Brother...no...

Iroh: Well The Freeman's started out wrestling in dark matches here on Animated, but it came as a surprise when they jumped Phantom Fang after they successfully defended The Tag Titles in a Tag Team Gauntlet Match.

Tarble: They got a Tag Team Title match and capitalized for the win.

Vegeta: Their styles have differentiating motives. Riley is a reckless Street Fighter, whose only motive is "to cause pain", While Huey is a oppurtunistic predator who works at you one body part at a time. Once he finds your weak spot, he takes advantage.

Trunks's Theme plays as Trunks stoically walks out onto the ramp.

Goofy: And their partner; from Future West City; Trunks Brief!

Vegeta: That's my boy!

Tarble: Well my nephew has racked up an impressive resume for himself; He's won the most Toon Cruiserweight Championships then anyone in Cartoon History! 9 reigns since 2001! The kid's impressive! I'm proud!

Iroh: A little family bonding, I see? The royal family loves each other!

Vegeta: Shut-up, General. And by the way, say hi to Ozai for me! Oh...wait...

Iroh: That's cold, Prince...

Trunks and Johnny start the match as the bell rings. Johnny rolls under The veteran and trips him up and puts him in a leg lock. Trunks rolls over and kicks Johnny off and stomps on his gut. He then picks Johnny up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. He catches him on the rebound for a Monkey Toss, but Johnny counters it and knees Trunks in the gut before giving him a Hurricarana. Trunks gets up and is given a Clothesline by Johnny. Johnny the waits for Trunks to get up and kicks him on his side before giving him a Snap Suplex. Johnny waits for him to get up again and goes for a Shoulder Block, but Trunks catches him and drives him into his corner before tagging in Riley. Riley jumps over the rope and unloads a barrage of punches on Johnny's stomach before turning him around. He then backs up and runs towards Johnny for The Curb-Stomp; but Test rolls out of the way and tags in Ed. Ed repeatedly Clotheslines Riley as he gets up every time, and finally gives the boy a Back Body Drop. Ed picks up a staggering Riley and gives him a Samoan Drop. Ed then bounces off the ropes and elbows the chest of Riley, putting all of his weight into that move. Ed then Double Stomps Riley on the chest. He goes for a pin 1..2..Riley kicks-out. Ed picks him up and lifts him up for a Vertical Suplex. But Riley knees Ed in the head multiple times and gives Ed a Falling Neckbreaker. Riley then grabs his legs and gives him a Leg Lock. He grabs his leg and wrenches it backwards, putting all of his strength into the hold. Ed gets up and finally pushes him off. Huey blind tags himself in as Ed runs to the ropes and bounces off, only to be given a Dropkick to his right knee, the one Riley wrenched on earlier. Huey then pins Ed, hooking the leg.

1...2...

Ed kicks-out.

Vegeta: And Huey's getting into that predator mode. He's found his wounded prey, and now he strikes!

Iroh: Even a big guy like Ed is vulnerable to The Freeman style.

Huey Knee Drops Ed's right knee and starts twisting it, causing Ed to scream out in pain as Huey wrenches his right leg. The crowd gets behind Ed as he makes his way up. Huey realizes this and bounces off the ropes to Dropkick Ed on the right leg, knocking him back down. Huey goes for a pin. 1..2...Ed kicks out. Huey starts Knee Dropping Ed's knee and starts kicking it also. He then ties Ed's legs up and puts him in The Afro-Knot. He adds more pressure onto the hold as Ed bangs on the mat, holding back his screams. Ed tries to crawl to his corner as he drags Huey along with him. Ed musters up some more strength and crawls towards it. Rolf and Johnny hold out their hands as Ed is a fingertip away from a tag. But Huey lifts Ed's legs up with his legs and slams them back down, causing Ed's momentum to go away once again as he twitches in pain. Huey then drags Ed back to the center of the ring and keeps the locks in. Ed tries to wiggle out of it, but Huey keeps the hold locked in tight. He even starts pushing Ed's foot with his hands, further adding to the pain of the hold. Ed starts to wail on Huey's legs with the strength he had left as Huey's lock starts to weaken. Huey punches Ed down and keeps the Afro-Knot in. Ed starts to make his way over to the ropes as Huey is dragged along with him. Ed is moments away from breaking out, when Huey puts it into overdrive and gets on his hands for leverage. Ed starts to scream out in his signature Ed scream as he tries to grab the ropes. Huey twists the lock a bit and adds even more pressure as Ed screams out continously. But finally...he grabs the ropes!

Iroh: There we go! Ed's out!

Vegeta: But the damage has been done. Ed's right leg MUST be messed up by now. Huey may not've gotten the win there, but he did give the other team a handicap.

Ed stumbles up, but quickly winces in pain as he steps on his right leg. Huey tags in Trunks, who jumps on the top rope and Dropkicks Ed back down. He then goes for a pin. 1..2..Ed barely kicks out. Trunks locks Ed in a Leg Lock and tries to go tothe ropes. Trunks the bends the leg back farther and almost snaps it in two. Ed holds his right leg as Trunks gives Ed a Leg Sweep and goes for another pin. 1..2..Ed kicks-out. Ed holds the ropes as he tries to get up while Trunks jumps off the ropes and gives Ed a Springboard Back Elbow. He then jumps off the turnbuckle and Elbows Ed on his right knee. Trunks then gives Ed a Fist Drop to his right knee. He then goes for another pin. 1..2..Ed kicks-out. Ed tries to sit-up, but Trunks kicks him in the back. Trunks bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks Ed back down. Trunks then picks Ed up and drives him into his corner and tags in Riley. Riley gets on the top of the turnbuckle and holds a forward facing Ed by his neck. He flips off and lands Modifies Cutter onto Ed. He then goes for the pin. 1..2..Ed kicks-out. Riley Irish Whips Ed to the ropes and catches him for a Neckbreaker. Ed tries to get up, but Riley hooks Ed's arm and gives Ed a Powerslam. Riley tags in Trunks again and he picks Ed up and gives him a Legsweep into the turnbuckle. Trunks unloads punches onto Ed and then shoulder hims into the turnbuckle. Trunks lifts Ed up and places him on the turnbuckle. Trunks gets on the top also and looks for a Frankensteiner. He jumps up and gets Ed in the Headscissors, but Ed keeps hold of Trunks and lifts him back up. He then jumps off and gives Trunks a Super Powerbomb!

Iroh: OOOH! Ed came back from his slump with that Powerbomb off the top rope!

Tarble: We in Japan, call it an "Avalanche Powerbomb".

Vegeta: Pffft...smark...

Ed and Trunks lay in the ring motionless as the ref starts the count.

1...

2...

Iroh: Ed's leg must be messed up up. He needs to make the tag now!

Tarble: This is the perfect time! Come on, Ed!

Vegeta: Hey! Who's side are you on, "family"?

Ed starts to crawl over to his corner as Trunks goes to his corner. Trunks gets the tag to Huey, but Ed tags in a fresh Rolf!

Iroh: And here comes The Old Country Powerhouse!

Tarble: He's been itching for some action! And now here we go!

Huey runs into a series of Shoulder Blocks from Rolf, and is given a High Angle Toss across the ring. Huey gets up again and Rolf lifts him up high over his head and gives him a Press Slam! Rolf then picks Huey up, who pushes Rolf away and gives him a Dropkick, stunning Rolf. Huey then takes advantage and runs to the ropes, before being caught by Rolf and given The Spinebreaker (Think Sheamus's Irish Curse Irish Backbreaker). Rolf goes for the pin

1...

2...

Riley breaks the pin! Riley stalks him for The Gangster's Paradise, but Ed limps in and Clotheslines Riley. But Trunks kicks him back down and Clotheslines him over the ropes. Johnny then jumps off the turnbuckle and Hurricarranas Trunks over the ropes before Huey kicks him and throws him through the ropes. Huey then turns around as Rolf bounces off the ropes and gives Huey A POWERFUL CLOTHESLINE, which flips him over 180 degrees!

Iroh: CRAP! THAT CLOTHESLINE NEARLY BROKE HUEY IN HALF!

Vegeta: That was the Clothesline from the Old Country! The CFTOC!

Tarble: Y'know you're supposed to omit the preposition and article in acronyms, right? That way you'd be able to pronounce the word.

Vegeta: Oh, right! Thank you, Tarble. You're not as dumb as I thought...

HE HIT THE _**COC**_! ROLF HIT WITH HIS COC!

Tarble: He he he...I win again.

Iroh: Tarble, you genius...

Vegeta: What? What's wrong?

Tarble: Oh, nothing, brother.

Vegeta: OK then! Now stop talking to Iroh and and pay attention to Rolf' COC!

Iroh: Oooooh, this is going to be good...

Rolf then pins Huey...

1...2...3!

(The bell rings)

Goofy: Here are your winners; The Team of The EPA and Johnny Test!

Iroh: Well The Eds have pinned The Tag Team Champions and given them their first loss! This could have major ramifications in the Tag Team Championship Picture!

Tarble: And with Johnny also getting over Trunks, He might be a Cruiserweight Championship contender!

Vegeta: *Sigh*, My boy...well this match DID have MAJOR Title picture ramifications. We do need to keep a lookout on those three.

(Backstage)

We see a locker-room door open, and a series of robed men walked out, carrying some long candles, candlebras, and a table. We then see Itachi and Kisame walk out of the room.

Iroh: Our New World Champion must've confined himself in his room to plan his celebration.

Vegeta: Tonight we're going to get a celebration for the Title win!

Tarble: Well that's going to be an interesting celebration. But up next, it's Naruto vs. Theo and Tito! Next!

(Commercial)

**WWE Animated Presents:**

**Superstar Profiles!**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**In June of 2003, The Naruto gang was enjoying relatively good success. Naruto was a former Toon Intercontinetal and European Champion. Sasuke was a Hardcore Champion. And the were both currently reigning Tag Team Champions. But on the June 14th edition of Animated, a new power was to reveal itself...**

_**Bugs: Sasuke and Naruto have successfuly retained the Titles against Toad and The Blob! The The Double Super Kick was effective in bringing down the big man, Blob!**_

_**Daffy: Yeah! AFTER Sakura smacked Blob in the head with a chair! That was blatent cheating!**_

_**Bugs: Nonetheless, they have retained the...**_

_**Suddenly, the lights go off. Only the flashes of cameras could be seen as Team 7 vainlessly looked around to see what was going on. Suddenly, the lights dimly lit up and at the ramp was an unfamiliar figure.**_

_**Bugs: Who the...**_

_**Daffy: What is that?**_

_**Some of the crowd started to cheer as Team 7 looked at it him with extreme amazement. He was a short figure, around 5'6, who stood there with a black cloak and a black hair. He also looked also looked strangly lke Sasuke.**_

_**Bugs: Who is this guy...**_

_**Sasuke's expression quickly changes from surprise to anger. He drops his Belt and runs out the ring towards the figure.**_

_**Bugs: What the? Sasuke's going after him! Is he insane?**_

_**Daffy: What's wrong with him?**_

_**Sasuke runs up the ramp towards the man, but suddenly, a large smoke cloud appears; when it clears, the figure is nowhere to be seen.**_

_**Daffy: Who was he?**_

_**Bugs: I don't know...**_

**The person, who revealed himself as Itachi later, would tease Sasuke with appearances and disapearances. For the next three weeks, Sasuke chased**_**, **_**lost, and screamed at Itachi. It was then, on an edition of RAW, that Itachi made himself a force.**

_**Sasuke turns around and is Clotheslined by a surprising Itachi. Itachi picks him up and gives him a Front Face Slam. He then throws Sasuke into the turnbuckle, and then gives him a Belly to Belly Suplex as Sasuke stumbles over to him. Itachi grabs him and Clotheslines him over the ropes.**_

_**Bugs: This is madness!**_

_**Daffy: What is Itachi's motive?**_

_**Itachi Chokeslams Sasuke through the announce table!**_

_**Daffy: Sasuke is layed out here mext to us!**_

_**Bugs: Itachi is vicious!**_

**Naruto challenges Itachi to a match at Vengeance, where Itachi's tear first began. He immediately disposed of Naruto. Two weeks later, Itachi captured his first Title, defeating Gear (Static Shock) for the Intercontinental Championship. He held onto it until the RAW after Summerslam, where he defended it in a Six Man Match involving Sasuke, Gear, Brock, Toad, and The Blob. As soon as he won the match, he immediately dropped the belt.**

_**Itachi: There isn't anyone else who can beat me. Why keep proving it...**_

_**Bugs: This guy is as cocky as he is mysterious...**_

**Itachi took a break before coming back in August 2004 to claim The Tag Team Championship with Kisame, defeating TJ Detweiller and Otto Rocket. For he next two months, they defeated teams such as Brock and Tracy, Takuya and Takato, Chouji and Shikamaru, and even the unlikely team of Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. But as soon as Sasuke challenged for the Title...**

_**Itachi: ...We are surrendering the Titles. Nothing is here for me anymore...**_

**Itachi left and didn't come back until 2005, defeating legend Goku at The Survivor Series. It was here that Itachi was recognized as Animated's biggest threat. He expressed his desire for a World Championship match with Henry Wong, but as soon as Sasuke motioned to be in the match, he no showed. Sasuke, still pissed at his missed oppurtunity, went into his World Title Match.**

_**Sasuke stalks a groggy Henry while he readies his leg...**_

_**Bugs: Sasuke going for that Superkick!**_

_**Daffy: This could be the match!**_

_**But Itachi comes down the ramp and distracts Sasuke!**_

_**Bugs: Hey! Itachi's here!**_

_**Daffy: He SHOULD be in the match!**_

_**Sasuke goes to knock him off the apron, but Itachi moves. Sasuke turns around and gets a kick in the groin from Henry, and gets The H-Drop (A Modified 99 Crusher). He then keeps the legs hooked for the pin.**_

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3!**_

_**(The Bell Rings)**_

_**Goofy: Here is your winner, and STILL Toon World Champion, Henry Wong!**_

_**Bugs: Sasuke was screwed!**_

_**Daffy: He's going to have to face him sometime soon!**_

**Itachi, this time, left for two years; and in 2007, he returned in a Toon Heavyweight Title Match with Champion Ben Tennyson...**

**and Sasuke.**

**Sasuke finally got his hands on Itachi; but Itachi would weasle out of the match with the win, but without the Heavyweight Championship when he had Sasuke hit him in the face with a steel chair. Sasuke didn't let up, and, for the first time in his career, Itachi was left in the ring unconscious.**

**Itachi wouldn't return until 2010, when he interrupted Sasuke during his Money in the Bank cash-in. He challeneged Sasuke to a ladder match for Sasuke's briefcase. After 7 years, Sasuke got his match with Itachi, one on one. They battled it out in a very intense match, which is a candidate for match of the year; but in the end, as Sasuke punished Sasuke to his fullest extent, including putting him through a burning stack of tables, Kisame ran in and pushed Sasuke's ladder down, causing the shinobi to fall outside the ring and crash into the announce table. Itachi picked up the win, and at the crossover PPV, Clash of the Titans, he cashed in the briefcase against a newly crowned Bart Simpson of CWF. Itachi, essentially, is undefeated, with a record of 59-0**_**.**_** How will this monster dominate Animated during his run with The World Title? Judging from his past tears...he will be Champion for a long time...**

(Ring)

"Gangsta Lean" by Jim Johnston plays as the bell rings. Tito and Theo walk out with a very cocky demeanor.

Goofy: The following is a Handicap Match! Coming to the ring; from Arizona; Tito and Theo!

Vegeta: The team is back to re-teaming after taking a hiatus last year. Now under PBS's moniker, they're here to weaken a red hot Naruto, who wants revenge on Binky!

Iroh: Naruto came in at the top of the broadcast declaring that before he goes back for his Toon World Championship, he was going to get revenge on Binky for costing him his World Championship at The Clash.

Tarble: Binky accepted Naruto's challenge to a Last man Standing Match. If Naruto wins, PBS disbands! But if Binky wins, Naruto can't challenge The World Champion for the rest of his career, and he gets Naruto's World Title shot!

Iroh: Then Tito, Theo, and Miguel jumped Naruto from behind and layed him out in the middle of the ring.

Tarble: Let's see Naruto's reaction.

Naruto's Fifth US Opening plays as Naruto starts speed walking onto the ramp.

Iroh: Oooooooh, Naruto's walking a little fast there!

Naruto finally runs into the ring and immediately starts a brawl with Theo and Tito! Naruto trades punches between the two PBS stars before knocking Tito down and giving Theo a Fisherman's Suplex. Tito rolls out the ring and the bell rings as Naruto Irish Whips Theo to the ropes and catches him for a Front Slam. Theo gets up and Naruto picks him up for a Flapjack. Theo holds onto the ropes as Naruto runs up to him and kicks him through the ropes. Naruto follows Theo outside the ring and throws him shoulder first into the barricade. He picks him up again and drives him into the turnbuckle. He then grabs Theo and tosses him into the turnbuckle. Theo crawls around and tries to get in the ring, but Naruto grabs him and throws back into the ring. As the ref checks on Theo, Tito dives off the apron onto Naruto. Tito throws him into the ring and Theo takes advantage. He grabs him and gives a stumbling Naruto a Reverse STO. Theo keeps hold of Naruto and puts him into a Headscissors. Theo keeps the lock tightly held as Naruto struggles for air. He starts to squirm around as Theo applies more pressure. The crowd is behind Naruto as he starts to get up with Theo still holding on. As Naruto gets on his feet, Theo Hurricaranas him into his corner head first. Theo tags in Tito as the young Mexicano Elbows Drops Naruto onto his chest. He goes for the pin 1...2...Naruto kicks out. Tito grabs Naruto and gives him a Randy Orton-esque Backbreaker. He bounces off the ropes and lands a perfect Rolling Senton. He then struggles to pick the ninja up, and is pushed into the turnbuckle and shouldered further into it. Naruto then goes in the opposite corner, runs towards Tito, and misses The Splash! Tito Dropkicks him into the turnbuckle again and then gives Naruto a Latin Sweep (A Full Nelson Russian Leg Sweep). He goes for the pin!

1...

2...

Naruto kicks out!

Iroh: Tito and Theo are in control, and that last move was proof!

Vegeta: It's time for Tito and Theo to start with their tag offense!

Tarble: The quick tags out and high flying double team moves are there forte.

Tito tags Theo back in, who dives off the top turnbuckle and gives Naruto a Double Axe Handle. Theo kicks Naruto in the gut and DDTs Naruto down to the ground. Theo locks in a Front Headlock and starts to apply extreme pressure, and even starts twisting Naruto's neck around. Naruto starts to get up and lifts Theo up; but Theo sends him back down with a Neckbreaker and goes for the pin 1...2...Naruto kicks out. Theo sits Naruto up, bounces off the ropes, and Dropkicks Naruto in the face to bring him back down. Theo drags Naruto back to their corner and tags in Tito. Tito jumps on the top rope and gives Naruto a Twin Leg Drop. Naruto sits up and Tito kicks him in the back of the head and follows it up with a Spinning Heel Kick to knock him down. He goes for the pin 1...2...Naruto kicks out. Tito tags Theo in and Tito puts him in Rolling Cutter position. Theo jumps off the top turnbuckle and Double Axe Handles Naruto in the gut. Theo grabs Naruto and gives him a Back Suplex. Naruto tries to get up, but Theo Irish Whips Naruto to the ropes and catches him for a Spinning Heel Kick. Theo goes for the pin 1...2...Naruto kicks out. Theo tags in Tito, and Theo Irish Whips Naruto into the corner. Tito then walks the ropes, jumps off, and lands a Splash onto Naruto! He then goes for the pin!

1...

2...

Naruto kicks out!

Iroh: Naruto's been receiving blow after blow in this match. The constant tags and high flying offense from those two are too much for the young shinobi to handle.

Vegeta: Tito and Theo's specialty, General! The confusion they cause with this offense keeps their opponents on their toes! Tito High-Flies, and Theo uses a mix of Speed and Technical Prowess to take his opponens down!

Naruto stumbles up as Tito starts to stalk Naruto. He then places him upside down under his arm and goes for the Rolling Cutter; but Naruto stops him in mid-spin, lifts him up, and gives him a Pumphandle Slam! Naruto starts to get up as Tito gets up slowly. Naruto blocks a jab from Tito and gives him one of his own. Naruto blocks another jab and gives him another one. The process repeates three more times until Naruto starts unloading on Tito. He Irish Whips Tito, and catches him in a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker, but Tito counters it and turns it into a Jumping Complete Shot from behind. Tito tags Theo in who gets on the top rope. He then goes for his signature Splash. He jumps off and gets massive air; but Naruto puts his knees up! Naruto grabs a groggy Theo and gives him a Belly to Belly Suplex. Theo grabs onto the ropes to pull himself up, but Naruto grabs him and gives him a Full Nelson Suplex. Naruto then signals for the top rope. He gets on top, waits for Theo to get up, and jumps off for a Shuriken Spin (Diving Spinning Wheel Kick)! he goes for the pin!

1...

2...

Theo kicks out!

Iroh: WHOA! Naruto gaining some steam in this match!

Tarble: But the Shuriken Spin wasn't enough to take out the genius from Arizona! And Naruto seems ready for a Tombstone!

Naruto stalks Theo for a Tombstone Piledriver, but Theo breaks free and tags Tito in. Tito gets on the top turnbuckle and dives off for a Diving Crossbody. But Naruto catches him and throws him across the ring with a Last Call! Tito stumbles up and Naruto flips him over for a Tombstone! But Binky walks down the ring and distracts the ref!

Tarble: HEY? What's he doing here?

Vegeta: He's distracting the ref!

While the ref's distracted, Tito rakes Naruto's eyes and gets free from the Piledriver hold. He then low blows Naruto and gives him The Rolling Cutter! The ref is focused again as Tito tags in Theo, who gets on the top rope, dives off, and lands The High Splash. He goes for the pin.

1...

2...

3!

(The bell rings)

Goofy: Here are your winners; Theo and Tito!

Iroh: Binky distracted the ref long enough for Tito to rake Naruto's eyes and low blow him! Naruto was cheated!

Vegeta: No matter how it happened, Theo and Tito are back! And they haven't lost a step! Even the Freeman Boiz need to be put on high alert! Double T is back!

Tarble: Well those two are back, and Binky has now gained the upper hand in his rivalry with Naruto.

Tito gets a chair for Binky and sets it up in the middle of the ring. Binky grabs Naruto and gives him The Tough Ending through the chair, breaking it and leaving Naruto knocked out in the middle of the ring.

Iroh: Binky is just sickening!

Vegeta: Binky's ensuring his victory early on in the game!

Tarble: Well he's gained an insane amount of momentum tonight and if tonight is any indicator of Survivor Series, Binky may walk out of there with Naruto's Title shot.

(Backstage)

Deadpool: Deadpool here. Yes...I'm not in a match tonight...tear...but I will be in one next week! But, as you guys ALSO know, I'm a captain for The Survivor Series team. I'm going against Team Jefferson Davis and his Confederate Army. Now, as Abraham Lincoln here, it is MY duty (Hehe...duty...) to to round out an army of my own to defeat these Johnny Rebs! Now you may be asking, "Merc, how will you gather up an army?", "Merc, who would want to team with you, a psychotic bastard mercenary?", "Merc, how do you know SO much about US History if you're Canadian?". Well...I read books. STAY IN SCHOOL KIDS! And well...there are a LOT of people who want to beat the everliving CRAP out of Davis and his Evolution copy cats. Why does Digimon do that? First DX, then the nWo, and now Evolution. I'm waiting for a Nexus stable right now, if not one that seems to have a lot of "Fortune" by being "Immortal"...take that at face value. I will gather up that group of angered children and man babies and lead them to victory over Davis! And, sorry folks, but TK isn't one...he's still MIA. Davis, I want you to listen up and listen good "brother"! I'm going to DESTROY Paul's ass, even if I have to go through all four of you men and one guy! And after I beat his ass, I'm destroying YOU Davis! I'm making sure my team saves YOU for last! I'll get in that ring and show you a whole other side of brutality you have never seen before. All courtesy of your friendly, "Merc with the Mouth"...

(Other part of Backstage)

Druids walk to the ring as Chuckie tries to interview them.

Chuckie: Hello? Do any of you...hello? HELLO?

Kisame grabs Chuckie's neck and throws him up against the wall...

Kisame: Every...question...you ask...will be ansewere...next...

The sharkman tosses Chuckie like a ragdoll off screen and walks off with the druids to the ring.

Vegeta: It's time...we will celebrate Itachi's win NEXT! TIME FOR A PARTAY!

Tarble: This celebration seems very dark...

Iroh: This seems like it's going to be very unpredictable...

(Commercial)

We see the ring mat covered in a black covering, with a two tables with black tablecloths. There are two lit candlebras lit on each table and an unidentified object standing in the ring covered in a tarp. Suddenly...the lights start flickering on and off...

Vegeta: It's about to start.

Iroh: Itachi goes to all types of trouble just to say he's the new Champion...

Vegeta: It's not about that, General! It's about proclaiming to the world that I'm finally at The mountain top! I ain't leavin' yet! And if you want to dethrone me...please...form a single file line in front of me and lets begin the ass kicking!

From the back, two lines of Druids start walking out onto the ramp as they proceed to start chanting. The lights are dimly lit as cameras are flashing around the arena. The two lines stop at opposite sides of the ramp and turn around to face the other line. Then, Kisame slowly walks out admist the chanting, carrying a lit torch. As he makes down the ramp, the crowd is busy booing at the ethereal sight. Kisame hops on the apron and places the torch in a holder on the turnbuckle. He grabs the torch when he gets in the ring and places the torch in the center of the ring in another holder. Kisame then grabs a mic as the druids get in the ring with Kisame. Kisame then proceeds to talk.

Kisame: Introducing...the man who single-handedly saved Animated from immenent disaster...the man who, admist all odds, took down "Brat" Simpson...the man who, at 59-0, is UNDEFEATED! That man is your NEW Toon World Undisputed Champion! I present to you...ITACHI UCHIHA!

The Ministry of Darkness Theme plays as Itachi walks out slowly with a floorlength pitch black robe on. He holds his head down as he ignores the crazy amount of boos he's receiving as he makes his way to the ring.

Vegeta: This man...where Naruto failed...THIS man picked up the pieces...he DESERVES to be World Champion!

Iroh: All he did was take advantage of a bad situation with his Money in the Bank Briefcase. He is NO hero! He was just at the right place at the RIGHT time!

Tarble: Sorry to say Iroh, but that's the point of The Money in the Bank Briefcase. Itachi won it and cashed it in at the most oppurtune time. The only thing I'm wondering is how he came back after Alucard buried him in that coffin...

Itachi grabs a mic to speak, but the boos coming from the crowd were too loud for the Uchiha murderer to speak.

Vegeta: This crowd needs to learn some repsect!

Iroh: I don't blame them! This man is a cheat! A fraud!

Tarble: Itachi will not be silenced it seems though.

Itachi: Now that all of you imbeciles have been silenced, I'd like to speak. First, you all already know of my World Title win, so let's not even get into that. But first, I would like to thank a few people. Yes, I am a thankful little bastard, and I'd like to take the time to thank a the following people:

Naruto-Due to your ineptitude as a wrestler, you lost your belt. But your incompetence did help elevate my win to even greater importance, so thank you.

Binky-Your petty rivalry with Naruto is unbelievably stupid...but it did help Naruto lose his belt. Thank you.

Bart-You had it and lost it. It was right there in your little yellow hands, and then it just slipped away...how does that make you feel Bart. But don't worry, you giving me the Title is a huge role in the emergence of "The Itachi Era". He he he...

Kisame-My partner in crime, so to speak. I almost think of you as a friend. The way you help me no matter what is one of your best quality. There is no other partner better then my forme Tag Team Championship mate.

And lastly, but not least...

Dear Brother Sasuke-You had it. Wrestlemania 26...you won The Money in the Bank. You were guarenteed a World Title shot WHENEVER you want. But Sasuke, oh Sasuke, how little did you know that you were just inacting a part of my plan. I wanted you to win, little brother. Albeit it was unexpected, you did win the Briefcase. And you helped my plan. Y'see, I dodged you for ALL of these years for one reason...and it's the same reason I didn't KILL you in the massacre; I wanted your rage to build. I wanted your drive to beat me to increase so that one day, YOU could become the most successful of your little ninja group. I wanted you to win that World Title. But when that idiot Naruto won it, I knew that I'd have to delay it a bit. I know your too weak to cash in on your friend. But when Naruto said he was going to have a Multi-Man Match for his Title, I knew carnage would ensue. And it would be a perfect chance for you to cash in...or...for me to cash in...I ruined your AWF cash-in to announce my challenge for your Briefcase. It was all such a well thought out plan. I knew you'd accept due to the fact that you wanted to get your hands on me. I understand. I'd want to get my hands on me too. But I digress. But I didn't just take the fight to get your Money in the Bank. I also wanted to see if you were filled with enough hate...with enough anger...with enough rage to beat me. while my victory was guarenteed, I'll be honest; you took me to a whole new level of strength. I was a little nervous because I though Kisame wouldn't show up in time. But luckily, he did, and step one was completed. Second step...The Clash of the Titans. I was poised to cash in later that night. I was ready. I even made a few warning shots to the TWA and CAWF CCW Champions. Unfortunately, I was put in a match with this Typhoon Cat. I never claimed to be a phenom, Typhoon. That's for old men who don't know how to just hang up their cloak, magic, and cowboy hat and call it a day. I don't need a nickname. I don't need a moniker. I'm Itachi Uchiha. That alone is able to strike fear into the heart of people. Anyway, I needed a way out. I fought him. Kisame helped, but what was unseen was a bit of a deal behind the scenes. You see, Alucard came out and costed me the match. Now...albeit that may be seen as a blemish on my record, I count it as nothing. Just a pest needing to be dealt with. That win is unofficial and I am still undefeated. Alucard was here because I ASKED HIM TO. I struck a deal with GB and his stable of fighters. I help them get contracts, and all Alucard had to do was Chokeslam me into the casket along with Kisame. Why, you ask? Well, due to my presence, and the fact that I teased a few people, it was going around the locker room that I was cashing in this Case after the World Title Match. I didn't want Naruto or the other 9 or 11 people on their guard. So I commissioned for Alucard to dispose of me and my partner. He did so, and I was mostly forgotten. Besides, the focus was on The Immortals now, and that tripe Daniel Williams. Everythign went according to plan. I won the Title later after all of that, and now I stand before you as your World Champion. But I would like to state one thing...I am not in this for myself.

Iroh: What does he mean by that?

Itachi: You see, my Championship win was only to get the wheel spinning. For you see, I am but a messenger. A messenger for the tyranny to come. I set it up; and now a new age is about to dawn on not only Animated, but on The WWE as a whole. Threats like The Bullies, Digivolution, The Immortals, even The INVASION AND THE NWO, will have NOTHING on this type of terror. I am a harbinger of death. The Hermes, so to speak. I am here because by the end of this year, Animated will be under MY control! But not just my control. a higher threat that will BACK my reign. A threat, that by the end of this year, might even be stronger then The Toon World Championship. Stronger then the three buffoons in the back that call themselves "General Managers". Stronger then Corporate! Stronger then The Board! And stronger...then Vincent K. McMahon HIMSELF! I am a messenger of the times to come! A herald of immenent doom! A seer that sees, witnesses, and will help CAUSE the future terror! I AM...A HARBINGER...OF PAIN!

Vegeta: Strong words from The Champion!

Tarble: What does this mean?

Iroh: I'm not even sure Tarble. And I'm usually good at this type of thing. Itachi's words seem almost...cryptic...I understand the terror. But what does he mean by, "a threat stronger then The Toon World Championship"?

Itachi: Now let me direct you to the table in the middle of the ring. On this table is the key to the future era. The cornerstone of this new period of Cartoon Wrestling. Oh, I'm sorry..._Fiction_ Wrestling. It seems as if it offends the real Fictional people who wrestle. You're in OUR world. You play by OUR rules...no matter what. That goes for The Lebron Jameses, The Charlie Sheens, The Chad Kroegers, and the American Gladiators. Even you Total Drama people need to bow down to the new era. I am taking over this show, brand, this company, this PROFESSION, and re-shaping it into our own image. Everything will revolve around ME! And this will ensure it!

He lifts up the table to reveal a new World Title Belt. It has red straps with black studded jewels running horizontal towards the centerpiece, which is shaped like the WWE Championship centerpiece. It is black and shiny with a red Centerpiece that is shaped like the Sharingan Symbol. The symbol is placed on a bed of black crystals. The nameplate is replaced with "ITACHI" spelled in red and black crystals. Kisame Grabs the Belt and presents it to Itachi, who takes it and puts it on his shoulders.

Itachi: A new era for Cartoon Wrestling HAS BEGUN!

Vegeta: Yes! A new era! a new era! I'm so excited! I've been a part of The Golden Era, The New Generation, The Attitude Era, The Ruthless Aggression Era, and The PG Era! Now...The Itachi Era!

Iroh: Are you crazy! He just disposed of the original Belt! He just threw away over 40 years of prestige and tradition! He's just made a mockery of every Champion before him, INCLUDING YOU!

Vegeta: MOCKERY? That Naruto imbecile was a mockery! He placed out Title on the line like a toy! I feel safe now that Itachi is Champion! He's bringing prestige to the Title! His win enacted a new Era! He has brought a ton of prestige to the Title!

Tarble: Itachi is practically saying, "Screw the other Champions before! I'm the TRUE first Champion!"! I don't agree with this at all!

Vegeta: Then shut your trap, Tarble!

Itachi: Now, let us go and begin laying the foundation for future pain...starting with the NEW number one contend...

("Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays)

Vegeta: What the...

Iroh: Is it...

Dekisugi walks out admist loud cheers from the crowd!

Iroh: DEKISUGI! THE WINNER OF THE BEST OF THE BEST TOURNAMENT! HE'S COME TO ANIMATED!

Vegeta: Hey! Why is he interrupting this celebration? Little brat! Get outta here!

Tarble: Dekisugi beat Daniel Roberts to win the Best of the Best Tournament! Now he's on Animated! And hopefully, he ends this celebration!

Itachi: What the he...

Dekisugi: Hold that thought...ST. PAUL MINNESOTA!

The crowd cheers almost deafingly as Dekisugi nods his head.

Dekisugi: THE BEST...IS ABOUT...TO BEGIN! It's time for a new era, you're right Itachi! But not the, "Emo-Uchiha" era...the "BEST ERA"! It's time for me to make my presence known! And my first target...you Itachi...it's time TO SHUT YOU UP!

Itachi: What are you doing? Get the hell out of my arena!

Dekisugi: Itachi, this arena is not yours. I don't want you BORING up the place! No...the fans want more! MORE! They want...only The Best...

Vegeta: No more best puns...please...

Kisame: You have five minutes to get out of here before I come down there and kick you back to Nerima, brat!

Dekisugi: Oooh...you wouldn't want to do THAT to the guy who may be The Number One Contender...

Tarble: REALLY?

Iroh: Dekisugi is The Number One Contender!

Vegeta: I KNEW IT! It IS Amateur Night for The Titles!

Itachi: YOU'RE the Number One Contender?

Dekisugi: Mmmm...maaaaaybe...

Itachi: Well, let's make that a no...

Itachi angrily motions for Kisame to attack Dekisugi. Kisame walks over the ropes and runs up to Dekisugi, who dodges a right from him and starts unloading a barrage of shots on Kisame himself. He then grabs him and drives him into the metal barricade on the upper part of the ramp. Itachi starts yelling as Kisame is getting pounded on. But...

...One of the druids grabs a torch and beats bashes Itachi in the back of the head!

Vegeta: WHAT THE...

Tarble: WHY'D HE DO THAT?

Iroh: THAT DRUID'S GONE ROGUE!

The Druid then clears the ring of the other Druids by bashing some in the while others run out of the ring. The lone Druid then removes his hood to reveal...

Iroh: IT'S SASUKE! IT'S SASUKE!

Tarble: HE'S PARTY CRASHER NUMBER TWO!

Vegeta: WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S **HE** DOING OUT HERE!

Sasuke continues to whack Itachi with the unlit torch and finally takes off the robe he was wearing and starts to choke Itachi out with it. Itachi is almost out before Sasuke finally lets go and picks Itachi up. He drags Itachi to the table and picks him up. He picks him up and holds him up horizontally to him. He twists him around and gives Itachi a Sharingan Twister through the table!

Iroh: Sasuke is pissed! He was screwed out of his Money in the Bank Briefcase! He wants revenge!

Vegeta: He lost it! Get over it!

Tarble: Sasuke was cheated! He deserves redemption!

Sasuke then grabs a mic and stoops down over his brother.

Sasuke: Brother...you screwed me over...and now...I'm about to screw you over...I deserve redemption...and I'm going to get it...now that I'M the number one contender...

Iroh: He's the number one contender!

Vegeta: Not in Tsunade and Sarutobi's eyes!

Sasuke: I'm getting my shot...and I'm getting it at Survivor Series...in an I QUIT MATCH!

Tarble: WHAT?

Sasuke: And don't even try bringing in your shark stooge...I'm 100% ready for that...

Sasuke points to Dekisugi, who gives Sasuke a thumbs up in approval.

Sasuke: Itachi, I will make sure, that by the end of the match, you can't even BLINK without a machine helping you!

Sasuke stomps on Itachi's head before walking out of the ring and walking to the back with Dekisugi.

Vegeta: Little twat! I hope Itachi KILLS HIM! He had NO right trashing this celebration!

Tarble: Sasuke is tired of Itachi ruining his life! Sasuke wants to show him not to mess with him anymore! And I agree! Itachi has dodges for so many years! And when he does face him, it gets interfered with! Well not anymore!

Iroh: Sasuke picked one of the most brutal matches in wrestling history to compete in. The "I Quit Match"...only way to win...to beat your opponent down within an inch of their life and make them say, "I Quit". With these two...this whole arena will be splattered in blood...

Tarble: Itachi is layed out in the ring, and Kisame is reeling from his attack outside of it. These two are going to retaliate with their own vicious assault next week, for sure.

Iroh: But for now, let's just see if we can...wait, we're getting a broadcast feed from outside the arena...let's see...

We're back at The Van Pelt Household as The Peanuts Gang, minus Charlie Brown, are still sitting in the living room.

Linus: Interesting show, I guess...

Violet: Aren't you going to the arena to get ready for your match?

Linus: You know what? He made me wait all this time...so I'm going to make him wait for it too! He's going to see how it feels. I'm going to make him feel like how I feel...and besides...no need to wear myself out tonight...I'll wait for next week...

Suddenly, a knock is heard at the door.

Rerun: I'll get it...

Rerun opens the door and starts yelling...

Rerun: BIG BRO! THIS GUY IS HERE FOR YOU!

Linus gets up and goes to the door...

Linus: No...

...MY PIZZA CAME IN UNDER 30 MINUTES! AAAAW...RATS!

Linus shells out 20 bucks for the three pizzas and walks back into the living room.

Linus: Good grief...now I'm out of money for tonight...gotta go to the ATM tommorow.

Frieda: Time for some food! YUM!

Franklin: Hey, you got the chee...

***KSSSSSH!***

A screen door is destroyed as Ash walks in with a sledgehammer!

Linus: WHAT THE HELL?

Ash: YOU AIN'T SKIPPIN' OUT, VAN PELT!

Ash tackles Linus to the ground and starts pounding his face in, blow after blow. He lifts Linus up and throws him into the wall, creating a massive hole in the wall. Ash grabs a TV Remote and bashes it in Linus's face, destroying it. He then grabs Linus and slams him into the steps. He runs up to him, but Linus gets up and Flapjacks Ash into the steps. Frieda hands him a metal pole as Ash gets up. Linus hits Ash in the gut and hits him in the back of the head, taking him back down. He then picks Ash up and gives him a Russian Leg Sweep with the pole on his neck. Linus then grabs Ash and opens the basement door. He then throws him down the steps and closes the door. He then tries to rush out of the house.

Lucy: We'll meet you at the arena!

Linus runs out and tries to call a cab to the arena. But what he doesn't see is a window to the basement opening up. Ash sneaks through with a steel chair and sneaks up on Linus. Ash smacks Linus straight on the forehead with the chair and repeatedly slams it on his back. Ash picks up Linus and DDTs him onto the chair. He then grabs him and throws him straight into a lightpost. He repeatedly slams his head into it, creating multiple dents and a tiny hole, which scrapes Linus's head, where a trickle of blood escapes. Ash then grabs Linus and lifts him up for an Attitude Adjustment near a car. But Linus gets out of it and gives Ash an Impaler DDT onto the hood of the car, creating another ginourmous dent. Ash slowly tries to get up as Linus tries to get away. But Linus glances back at Ash and starts to shake his head angrily. He spies a disassembled bike on somebody's lawn. He grabs a bike tire laying on some person's lawn and waits for Ash to get up. He runs up to him and slams the metal spokes into Ash's head. He then grabs the handlebars and goes over to Ash. He starts to choke the life out of him as Ash starts gasping for air. Linus lets go and gives Ash a smack to the head with the handlebars. Ash tries to get up, but Ash stomps on his head and drags his body down the road. Linus picks Ash up and gives him an L-Swing onto the hard pavement! Linus is reeling from the fall as Ash is slowly fading in and out of consciousness. Linus grabs Ash and picks him up and gives him a DDT onto the pavement. He then leaves Ash there as Linus gets into his taxi and commands the driver to go as fast as he can.

(Commercial)

Iroh: Oh my...we just saw a massive attack! Ash ambushed Linus at his own home!

Tarble: And then Ash started beating the holy hell out of Linus!

Vegeta: Right before Linus turned it around and beat the living CRAP out of him and left him in the road to rot!

Linus is coming into the arena, baterred, bruised, and bloodied. Linus goes up to Brock and the Poke-Gang, pissed off as ever...

Linus: WHAT THE HELL? WHAT...THE HELL? YOU SET YOUR IDIOT AFTER ME? WHAT WAS THAT? I WAS AT MY HOUSE! MY FAMILY COULD'VE BEEN HURT, YOU ASSHOLES! I SHOULD FUCKING (Which is bleeped out on the tv obviously) KIIIIIIILL YOU RIGHT NOW!

Misty: YOU'RE MAD? WE SAW WHAT YOU DID ON THE TV! YOU LEFT HIM OUT THERE, YOU DICK! HOW COULD YOU!

Linus: HE ATTACKED ME, YOU SALTY BI...

Ash comes from behind and smacks Linus in the back with a sledgehammer!

Iroh: HE CAME BACK!

Vegeta: HOW'D HE DO IT?

Tarble: HE COULDN'T OF WALKED!

Ash motions to the kind stranger thank you as he picks Linus up and throws him into the speakers, sending off a ton of sparks. He pulls a soot faced Linus from the speakers and tosses him straight into the hard brick wall. Ash grabs a trunk and grabs Linus afterwards. He puts Linus in a hanging position on the trunl. He then slams it on his spine, sending Linus rolling on the floor in pain. Linus tries to get up while holding his spine as Ash grabs a steel chair and drives it into his spine. He then grabs him and drives the chair into his gut. He then grabs Linus and throws him through a door. Linus slowly look sup to see he's in the female locker room! Cindy Vortex screams and kicks Linus in the head. She then sees Ash and kicks him in the gut too as Ash tries to get away. Linus crawls away, but Ash grabs him and throws him into a shower room. And he was not alone...

Sailor Moon: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sailor LITERALLY kicks Linus out of the shower room as Ash is there to greet him. The girls then band together and beat the boys out of the room.

Iroh: Unfortunate events for the two lads...

Vegeta: You mean lucky?

Tarble: That beating wasn't lucky...

Ash gets up, but Linus gets up before him and knees him in the gut. Now his entire forehead red as a strawberry, Linus grabs Ash and throws him face first into the garage door. He then grabs a chair, aligns it properly, and smacks Ash's head into the garage door! Linus then grabs Ash and slams his head into a concession stand in the hallway. He grabs the mustard, and sprays it into Ash's eyes! Ash lets out a yell of pain as his eyes burn like fire. Linus then gives him a Snap Neckbreaker onto the hard ground. He then picks Ash up and gives him an Inverted Suplex onto the metal concession stand! Ash struggles to get up as Linus then knees him in the skull. Linus then drags Ash to a open doorway and then picks him up. He then Irish Whips him into the sound system! Linus then scrapes Ash's head on the surface of the sound system, with the hard surface and all of the pointy knobs. Ash is now bleeding profusely as Linus drags Ash into full view of the crowd. He then drives Ash spine first into the ramp. Linus grabs a boom mic and smashes it repeatedly into Ash's head, creating a ton of static that is heard throughout the arena. Ash tries to get up, but Linus gives him a kick to his mouth and a DDT onto the hard floor again. Linus picks Ash up and drags him onto the ramp. He then picks him up and goes for a L Swing...but Ash reverses it and gives him a Toss right off the ramp!

Vegeta: That fall!

Iroh: Ash is back in control!

Ash stumbles up and then goes to the opposite side of the ramp. He jumps down and goes backstage.

Tarble: What's he doing?

Iroh: I don't know...

Ash then comes back...

...with a 2 inch thick glass table!

Iroh: Oh no...

Tarble: You get slammed through that, HUGE shards of glass will be inside of you!

Vegeta: This kid is crazy!

Ash then goes backstage again...

...and gets ANOTHER 2 inch thick table!

Vegeta: NO! NO! STOP THIS MATCH! HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM!

Iroh: PAYBACK! YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS!

Ash sets up one table, then sets up another and puts it on top of the other. He then sees Linus trying to get up on the ramp. Ash gets on the ramp and yanks Linus up on the ramp also. He then picks him up for an Attitude Adjustment!

Vegeta: NO!

Iroh: YES!

Tarble: ASH HAS FINALLY LOST IT!

Ash goes for it!

But Shcroeder comes out with a chair and smacks Ash in the back! Lucy pulls Linus down as Schroeder unloads the chair shots onto Ash!

Iroh: This is crazy! He shouldn't even be involved!

Vegeta: FRIENDS! CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT 'EM!

Tarble: 3 on 1! This isn't right!

Ash is out as Linus gets back up and pats Schroeder on the back. He then looks at the glass tables and puts a devilish smirk on his face...

Iroh: No...

Tarble: He can't...

Vegeta: He can...

Linus picks Ash up and, along with Shcroeder, pick him up over their heads.

Iroh: No!

Tarble: He shouldn't!

Vegeta: He must!

Linus and Schroeder hold him up over their heads...

Iroh: NO!

Tarble: HE WOULDN'T!

Vegeta: HE WOULD!

They throw him down...

Iroh: NOOOOOOOO!

Tarble: HE DIDN'T!

Vegeta: HE DID!

***KRSHHHHHHHH!***

Iroh: HOLY CRAAAAAAAP!

Tarble: THE HELL?

Vegeta: HE DID IT! HE DID IT!

Ash is lying in a pile of glass as he has blades of 2 inch glass in his back and several shards on his face and side. The crowd goes silent as Linus laughs uncontrollably as Ash lays there. Several referees, security, trainers, and EMTs come out and block Linus from Ash as the ref motions...

Referee: Ring the bell! Ring the bell! He can't go any longer! He's out! Ring the bell!

(The bell rings)

Goofy: Gawrsh..ladies and gentlemen...here is your winner, by Technical Knockout...LINUS VAN PELT!

The crowd boos heavily as Linus yells and cheers for his win. Schroeder and Lucy celebrate along with him as several crowd members tear at the sight of Ash in a pool of glass and blood. Several EMTs try to stop the bleeding as they try and cart him out. Linus just spits on his downed opponent as security pushes him away.

Iroh: Sickening...

The crowd is literally shouting a deafening "**YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!**"

The show ends as Linus is laughing while the EMTs escort Ash out of the arena and the crowd chants, "**YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!**"

_Results:_

_Naruto vs. Binky in a Last Man Standing Match announced for Survivor Series_

_The D-Team deaf. Aqualad and Robin_

_Owen vs. Wolfgang (No Contest)_

_Duncan joins The Bullies_

_Taiki deaf. Yamcha_

_Rowley vs. Rex announced for next nXt_

_nXt Finisher Challenge (Fans decide; winner decided next week)_

_Gingka vs. Sakura for The Toon United States Championship (No contest)_

_Souichi Sagano debuts_

_Haruhi Suzumiya debuts_

_Haruhi Suzumiya deaf. Meg Griffin_

_6 Women 20 Minute Scramble for The Toon Women's Championship for Survivor Series_

_TD deaf. Raimundo to retain The Toon Intercontinental Championship_

_Deadpool and Davis announced as The Survivor Series Captains_

_The EPA and Johnny Test deaf. The Freeman Boiz and Trunks_

_Tito and Theo deaf. Naruto_

_Itachi Title celebration_

_Dekisugi debuts_

_Itachi vs. Sasuke I Quit Match for The Toon World Championship announced_

_Linus deaf. Ash in an Unsanctioned Match (TKO)  
_

* * *

A/N: Epic chapter folks...this is what's up.

This is my first episode back! I want to see if I still have my touch! Asheel...please, can you give me one of your special, analyzing rating reviews that you give D'Champ for TWE, please? I need to see if I still got it XD

Now for nXt ratings. Here are the teams:

The Elrics

Greg and Rowley

Megaman X and Zero

Rex and Noah

Finn and Jake

Skunk and Rabbit

Now time for ratings! Rate the teams from 1-6, 1 being your favorite, 6 being your least favorite. And now it's your decision! Who do YOU think won the nXt Finishing Manuever this episode? (It's in the last chapter)

Also, after Survivor Series, I will be doing a time skip. I will skip all the way to the Royal Rumble for the start to The Road to Wrestlemania! Hope that's OK!

And special thanks to WebDragon for doing the Rai vs. TD match! Thanks man!

Alright! Thanks for reading guys!

Please review!


	12. Animated Week 7 Pt 1

A/N: Next episode! Let's go!

* * *

Saturday, November 13, 2010

We arrive at a camp surrounded by forests and contains several cabins. A giant brown bear walks by, looks at the camera, and attacks the camera man as the shot take us to a dock with a man in a blue vest and green khakis standing on the walkway. This is TDI's own Chris McLean.

McLean: Welcome..to BEAUTIFUL CAMP WAWANAKWA! While we won't be focusing on this area tonight, we WILL focus on the nearby arena as Toronto, Ontario, Canada hosts WWE: Animated at the Air Canada Centre! Let's recap what happened last week:

Naruto, angry at Binky costing him his Title, challenged Binky to a Last Man Standing Match at The Survivor Series! If Binky wins, Naruto can't compete for the Title and he must give his Title rematch to Binky. If Naruto wins, PBS Kids MUST disband!

The Tag Team Division continues to expand and become advanced as we have a Number One Contenders Match for the Tag Titles tonight! A 4-Way Tag Team Elimination Match!

Ash and Linus had their Unsanctioned Match...but int he end, Ash was stretchered off after being put through TWO thick glass tables!

A six women Championship Scramble Match, that involves the debuted Haruhi Suzumiya!

TD and Ben 10 is going for the IC Title!

There are four men going for Gingka's US Title, including the new star, Souichi Sagano!

Davis and Deadpool are the Survivor Series Captains! How will THAT turn out tonight as they debut their teams!

Itachi introduced The "Itachi Era" in Fiction Wrestling and debuted a new belt! But Sasuke, the new number one contender for the World Title, and Dekisugi interrupted him! And now it's Itachi vs. Sasuke...I QUIT MATCH!

What will happen tonight? Stay tuned on...

Total...

Drama...

I mean...

**SATURDAY NIGHT ANIMATED!**

**...  
**

"The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the Air Canada Centre is pumped for the night!

Tarble: Welcome to Saturday Night WWE: Animated! We are on our Cartoon World Tour, and we are LIVE from the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada! What is it's cartoon significance? Toronto is home of Teletoon! And several shows, including Ned the Newt, Stoked, 6Teen, and even Total Drama Island, make their home here! I'm here with my brother, The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta!

Vegeta: The Saiyan Commentator now, Tarble! I already said that last week! And we are excited for tonight! General Iroh is taking a sabbatical due to a few events in his home. But we have not one, but TWO guest commentators with us today! Say hello to Wyatt from 6Teen and Chris McLean!

Wyatt: How are you all doing? It's ELECTRIC here tonight! I tell you, Chris, Canada has some of the most exciting fans in wrestling!

Chris: Ya got that right! Canada never passes up on a wrestling event! And tonight's card should keep them excited! We have a number one contenders match for the Toon Tag Team Championship! Ed and Rolf, The EPA; Choji and Shikamaru; Tito and Theo; and newcomers Rex and Max, The D-Team!

Wyatt: I'll be frank; I'm completely anxious to see how the country will greet Duncan, the man who defected from the CnWo and joined the notorious Bullies. The CnWo had a following in Canada, similar to The mid-nineties Hart Foundation; America despised them, but Canada adored them!

Vegeta: I have a feeling the Bullies are about to make a whole new country of enemies…

Tarble: I agree whole heartedly, brother…

Vegeta: Also, The GM group of three have commissioned for the Uchiha Brothers to be in two separate matches! But not just any matches…they're Pick Your Poison match-ups! Itachi chooses Sasuke's opponent, and vice versa!

Tarble: I'm ready for tonight! I wonder…

Before Tarble could finish his excited commentary, the Ministry Theme plays as the arena is drowned in boos. Itachi and Kisame walk out, with the World Title draped over Itachi's shoulder. Kisame holds the ropes down for Itachi as the World Champion bends over to enter the ring.

Vegeta: The World Champion…the founder of The Itachi Era…this man is leading us into a new moment in Cartoon Wrestling…

Tarble: You mean Fiction Wrestling…

Vegeta: As Itachi said last week, those "realistic" fiction characters, Total Drama Wrestlers, and even celebrities must adapt to us; we shouldn't have to adapt to them! And I full-heartedly agree! This is OUR world! They can't just impose and have us change the rules for them! This will always be CARTOON WRESTLING!

Tarble: Vegeta, they aren't imposing. It was always Fiction Wrestling. Even in YOUR days, they referred to it as Fictional Character Wrestling! The Chris Boshes, Lebron Jameses, and Shaqs, while they are basketball players, have a desire to wrestle! It didn't stop Dennis Rodman!

Vegeta: Joke of a man…joke of a wrestler…

Chris: I took offense at that Total Drama crack! I own several of those Total Drama Promotions, especially TWE! They're practically on par with WWE! Not to mention WDW, and even TCW!

Vegeta: Aaaaaand the folded ones…

Chris: Look, it's not just Cartoon Wrestling, old man! Get your head out of 1986!

Vegeta: And get your head out of your ass!

Wyatt: TALK ABOUT ITACHI NOW! Itachi, in his speech last week, basically said he was ushering in a new era in Fiction Wrestling. He said EVERYONE would bow down to him and the new era. He then introduced a new Title, and even said that a force stronger then the WWE itself was coming…

Tarble: I wonder what force THAT is…He said he was going to "Bring Pain"…

Vegeta: Tarble…I HATE the Naruto manga, and even I got that…

Itachi is unable to speak for a while due to the crowd's extreme disapproval of him; but Itachi finally manages to get a word out.

Itachi: You all must be so happy…to hear that I have to defend my Title against my brother in an I Quit Match (The Crowd goes crazy after hearing that!) You people make me SICK! You support lowbrows like Sasuke who think they have balls for standing up to me just because YOU can't achieve greatness like this! I have accumulated accolades in 8 years that most people can't even do in their ENTIRE 30 YEAR CAREERS! I am undefeated, and tonight I gain my record 60th win! I can't be stopped! I won't be stopped! And if "dear brother" wants to interrupt my speech and jump me…so be it! Because what he did to me last week, won't even compare to what I can do to him in a regular sanctioned match. Just think what I can do to him in a NO DISQUALIFICATIONS I QUIT MATCH! I have free reign to do anything to Sasuke. He's going to scream BLOODY MURDER when I'm done with him! I guarantee you that Sasuke won't even be able to SAY "I Quit" after I beat him to a bloody mess! And then I can finally move on with my career. Sasuke…you have the rage now…you have it…I FINALLY got you to your top rage…that much I can give you. But it is a shame I have to beat all of that out of you and send you on the injured reserves list. And as for Sasuke's opponent…well that is a myst…

Sasuke walks out with a microphone in his and as the entire crowd goes wild.

Wyatt: There goes the younger Uchiha sibling! Sasuke HAS to be in a good mood after last week!

Tarble: Sasuke hasn't been in a good mood lately…and this upcoming match will most likely only help bolster that mood.

Itachi: Get the hell out of my arena, Sasuke!

Sasuke: No, how about you get the hell out of that ring before I knock you senseless like last week!

Itachi: Surprise attacks are a one time thing with me…I never get jumped by the same person twice…

Sasuke: Well, with me, things are different! I know your moves, "bro"; I know how you move, how you react, how you attack and defend…I know your entire arsenal! Sibling telepathy exists, and I possess it. I'm the only person here who can end you, Itachi. I'm the only one with the tools. Our last match was a win for me, but your crony in the ring behind you was a variable that I didn't see coming. But NOW…I have you! And Dekisugi is keeping Kisame at bay for me! It's just you and me this time! No one to interfere and now one to change the outcome. No hidden variables this time…the factors have been laid out and accounted for. And they favor me! Get ready, Itachi; I'm ending your career after Survivor Series!

Itachi begins to chuckle as he starts to talk again.

Itachi: He he he…you say you know the variables? You say you KNOW me? Sasuke, I am a mysterious individual; not even Kisame knows everything about me! I am a very spontaneous man…I have downed Champions, Veterans, and Legends with different tactics…I don't go by a book or a set of commands. I do what I do to win, and I treat every opponent different. The game-plan I have for you is WAAAAY different from the game-plan I had when I defeated Goku. I know your ferocity…I know your strategy…and I plan to exploit those to my favor. But I digress…I shan't keep talking like this…I just hope your ready for your opponent tonight…

Sasuke: I'm ready for Kisame! Bring him on! Or better yet…let me come down there!

Sasuke drops his mic and runs down to the ring. He slides in as the two Akatsuki slide out.

Itachi: Always ready to rush in! Let me finish! Kisame isn't your opponent…but you DO get to face a pretty tough guy…a pretty tough BIG guy…these guys...I hate them with all my life...and I hope that I get to punch the leader in the face...but I promised this man a World Title shot if I could borrow one of his men...he gave me his guy...and _then_I promised him he could stay alive for another day...so here is your opponent, "brother".

"We Are One" by 12 Stones plays as Big Brother walks out with Terrence. They walk past Itachi and stop as they glare at him; but the Uchiha brother just blankly stares back. Itachi rolls his eyes and walks to the back as the two Bullies ignore him and walk to the ring. The bell rings as soon as they start walking again.

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; accompanied by Terrence; Big Brother!

Vegeta: How the hell did he acquire Big Brother?

Wyatt: Itachi is pretty resourceful...he actually threatened The Bullies?

Chris: I don't think The Bullies were threatened. It's nine against two. I think they just took the World Title offer too seriously. If Itachi DOES manage to retain, Wolfgang will be cashing in that match.

Tarble: But let's not focus on that, fellas; how about the fact that Sasuke has this GIANT roadblock in the way...Big Brother has destroyed ANYONE that got in his path...this guy is a former WORLD CHAMPION! Two time Toon Heavyweight Champion! AND a Tag Team Champion with Henry Wong! He's accomplished...and he could destroy anyone in front of him. Sasuke is going to have a challenge on his hands.

The bell rings as Sasuke immediately charges at Big Brother, and begins to throw rapid fists to the head of the behemoth. BB pushes the boy off and Sasuke rolls over and lands on his feet as he crouches down near the corner. He jumps back up and gives BB a Forearm to the face, knocking the big guy back a few inches. Sasuke goes for another, but is lifted off of his feet and given a Gorilla Press Slam. Sasuke grips his abdomen in pain right before BB gives him a giant elbow to it. He picks Sasuke up and pushes him into the corner and puts his entire weight into one full-bodied attack, squishing Sasuke between him and the corner. Sasuke falls down and twitches in pain as BB picks him up and puts him in a Front Headlock. BB keeps it locked in tight as Sasuke flails around aimlessly. He begins to punch, jab, and elbow his way out of it; BB just lifts Sasuke up and slams him back down with a Gutwrench Powerbomb. He goes for the pin. 1,2, Kickout. BB stomps on his chest and picks him up for a Pumphandle Slam. Sasuke wiggles out of it and Dropkicks BB into a turnbuckle. BB stumbles around as Sasuke springboards off of a rope, and Roundhouse Kicks BB in the face, but the big guy is still standing. Sasuke kicks BB in the gut and goes for a Double Arm DDT, but he lifts Sasuke up and Sasuke uses the leverage to take the big guy down onto the ropes. BB stumbles back as Sasuke tries and gets back into the ring, but he's stopped as Terrence pulls Sasuke down and makes him fall face first onto the apron. The ref is dealing with a groggy BB as Terrence rolls him back in the ring. BB recovers and Splashes onto Sasuke for a pin.

1,2, Sasuke Kicks-out.

Wyatt: Of course...The Bullies can't afford to do this by themselves...

Chris: The ref didn't see it! Blame him! Anything can happen!

Tarble: Despicable...

Vegeta: You guys just focus on the match! Big Bro is in control!

And just as Vegeta said that, Big Bro got back in control by giving Sasuke a Pendulum Backbreaker and keeps him there for a Backbreaker Lock. Sasuke flails around as BB keeps the hold there, bending him almost in half. Sasuke screams out as BB Elbows Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke starts smacking BB in the face but BB absorbs the blows and gives Uchiha a devastating Pumphandle Slam, slamming Sasuke's shoulder onto his knee. Sasuke struggles to get up, but BB LIFTS him back up and gives him a giant chop to his chest. Sasuke is on his knees gasping for air as BB boots him in the face. After he bounces off of the ropes and lands a Headbutt to Sasuke's chest, BB gets back up and steps on Sasuke and stands on his chest. He starts to ride him like a surfboard, causing him and Terrence to let out huge laughs. BB then jumps up and Double Stomps Sasuke on his chest. He puts his foot on Sasuke's chest for a pin. 1...2...Kickout! BB looks down in anger as he picks Sasuke up and puts him on the top turnbuckle rope. He lifts him up high and Powerslams him back down to the ground and goes for a pin.

1...2...Kickout!

Vegeta: Sasuke powered out! He might have some fight! I'm not a big Sasuke fan, but I don't want a Bully to win!

Tarble: Amen, Brother...

Chris: Big Brother just as shocked as I am! That Powerslam had all of BB's weight on it!

BB grunts in anger as he starts wildin' out in the ring. He bounces off the ropes and goes for a Leg Drop, but Sasuke rolls out the way, causing him to crash on the mat. Sasuke bounces off the ropes and dropkicks BB in the face, knocking him down!

Vegeta: This is where Sasuke needs to capitalize! As the smaller wrestler in many of my matches, I can tell you that the best thing to do is stay on your feet, and keep your opponent off of theirs. Speed moves and downed attacks are your best friend in this situation!

Wyatt: Wise words, Mr. Vegeta! Sasuke has the perfect chance to gain the upper hand! Come on, boy!

Sasuke comes off of a rebound for a Senton onto BB. He starts pummeling him in his face before the ref pulls him off. Sasuke lets out a primal scream, setting the crowd into a frenzy as he stalks BB. He actually waits for him to get up and bounces off the ropes!

Vegeta: NO! Sasuke, you idiot! Keep him **off **his feet!

Chris: Ha! Sasuke should've heeded your advice, Prince!

Vegeta: COMMENTATOR!

Sasuke is caught on the rebound and given a Tilt-a-Whirl Side Slam...but it's reversed for a DDT! Big Brother is laid out as Sasuke is on the ground, trying to regain his composure. He slowly drags his body over to BB, and puts his arm on him for apin.

1...

2...

Kickout!

Wyatt: That DDT laid out Big Bro! But not even a skull shattering move like THAT could stop the big guy!

Vegeta: Sasuke needs to come back again! And keep the big guy down!

Sasuke grabs BB's head and clubs it a couple of times before putting BB in a Headscissors. BB's arms flail around, looking for the ropes, as Sasuke tightens the hold. BB gets up to his feet again, lifting Sasuke up with him! He then slams him back down for an Electric Chair Drop! BB goes to a corner as Sasuke crawls into the opposite one. BB runs towards him, but misses the Splash as Sasuke goes through the ropes behind him! He gets on the top of the turnbuckle and grabs BB's neck. He twists off for a Tornado DDT, but BB stops it and keeps Sasuke in for a Bearhug!

Vegeta: That Bearhug is locked tight! Sasuke is flailing around for air!

Chris: He's gonna go out in about a minute! Big Brother is notorious for keeping people in that Bearhug and knocking them out! He's won many a big match with it! And now he's going to do it again!

Big Brother shakes Sasuke around as the flailing is reduced to little arm slaps and light punches. Sasuke starts to fade out as BB keeps a tight grip on his spine. Sasuke's arm goes up once, and goes down. It goes up twice, and it remains up and starts to punch BB in the face! Sasuke starts beating him in the face as BB tries to absorb the blows. A couple of knees to the gut and a headbutt cause BB to stumble about. Sasuke repeatedly kick BB in the stomach and finally gives BB one more headbutt. BB lets go as Sasuke stumbles back, holding his head in pain. Sasuke, now with a major migraine, gets up as BB regains his composure. He runs to Sasuke, who rolls under the Clothesline. BB looks behind him and runs up to him again, but Sasuke rolls out the way again, causing BB to crash into the corner. BB stumbles around as Sasuke tries to lift BB up for a Sharingan Twister, but BB is too heavy and Sasuke grips his back in pain before he receives a Belly to Belly.

Chris: Can't lift him up, "Suckske"! Try again!

Tarble: He needs to find an alternative way to win!

BB stalks Sasuke again as he gets up. He grabs his neck and goes for the Chokebomb. But Sasuke kicks BB in the eye and gets down. BB rubs his eye and runs up to Sasuke, who gets receives a Superkick to the face! BB stumbles around and receives another, knocking him down to one knee. Sasuke gives him ONE MORE Superkick, finally tumbling the big man! Sasuke goes for the pin.

1...

2...

3!

(The Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner! Sasuke!

Tarble: Sasuke found a way to finally pick up the victory against the big gu...HOLY CRAP!

Terrence enters the ring and Clotheslines Sasuke! The Bully grabs the tired boy and slams him back down with a Firemen's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster. The Big Bro gets back up and picks Sasuke back up and slams him down with a Chokebomb.

Wyatt: WHAT'S THE POINT? THE MATCH WAS OVER!

Chris: That Bully Gang mentality at it's finest! Sasuke just got DROPPED!

Out from the back, Itachi walks out on the ramp on his way to the ring, with malicious intent.

Vegeta: And now here's Itachi!

Tarble: I think he WANTED them to do that! Itachi TOLD them to beat up Sasuke after the match!

Chris: Speculation aside, Sasuke's about to become damaged goods.

As the two Bullies stomp him out, Itachi enters the ring and tells them to get out. Terrence yells out, "Who do you think you are?", which earns him a glare from Itachi and a finger pointing to the back. Itachi says "NOW!" as BB and Terrence brush him off and leave the ring. Sasuke, struggling to get up, is forcibly helped by his brother, only to be thrown out of the ring over the top rope. Itachi starts throwing off items on the Canadian Table and grabs Sasuke's throat.

Chris: Oh crap!

Wyatt: Clear out, Chris!

Wyatt and Chris run out of the way as Itachi lifts Sasuke up by his throat. He positions him right and lifts him high up...right before Dekisugi runs out and foils his attack! Dekisugi starts throwing lefts and rights and Itachi, who pushes Dekisugi and Clotheslines him. He looks behind him only to receive an Enzuguiri from Sasuke! Sasuke picks Itachi up for a Sharingan Twister, but Itachi wiggles his way out and runs back up the ramp. Sasuke and Dekisugi regroup as Itachi walks up the ramp with his belt, gripping his neck.

Tarble: Itachi retreating! He has to regroup so he can properly retaliate!

Wyatt: Sasuke and Dekisugi's union seems to be proving successful so far! They knocked Itachi off his high horse for a bit and sent him reeling!

Chris: Not reeling! A tactical retreat! There is a manly reason!

Vegeta: Itachi's revenge...it WILL be sweet!

(Backstage)

We see TD walking to a ring with his IC Title before running into Cable (Cable & Deadpool) wearing a suit.

TD: Hey...you're Cable! You're Deadpool's friend!

Cable: Yep...

TD: Why're you here?

Cable:...Doing Deadpool a favor that I will hang over his head for a loooong time...

Cable walks off, doing what appears to be practicing lines.

(Commercial)

We're in the EPA room, where Ed is shaking happily at the thought of a Tag Team Title Match.

Ed: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! We're gonna get a Tag Team Title Match!

Double D: Now Ed, don't get too ahead of yourself! You have to beat three other tag teams! Especially Theo and Tito!

Eddy: We're gonna be rollin' in Title salary! SIX DIGITS! MAN!

Eddy slobbers over the thought of money as Rolf walks overt o Ed and looks him dead in the eyes.

Rolf: Ed boy...last time we tagged together, you cost Rolf a Title match. Now you get one more chance. You make Rolf lose, and I'll leave this team and beat you like Rolf's Great Nano attacking a wolf! GOT THAT?

Ed: *In a completely oblivious tone* OK ROLF!

Rolf sighs as he slaps Ed and walks off...

(Ring)

"Ain't No Stoppin' Me (Remix)" by Axel plays as TD walks out with a microphone.

Tarble: New music for our Intercontinental Champion it seems?

Vegeta: He must be about to say something...

TD: Binky this...Binky that...all I hear when people talk about PBS Kids is Binky...I'm the Intercontiental Champion...but NO ONE caaaares! 'Cause BINKY isn't Intercontinental Champion! Because Binky is the best there iiiis! I need individuality! I don't want to be known as Binky's lackey! I want to be TD Kenelly: The Greatest Intercontinental Champion to ever live! I've beaten World Champions, greats in different companies, and became a mini-Brock Lesnar in one month! Binky has done NONE of that! I changed my music to show that I may be in PBS, but I'm not a Binky Drone! And to prove that, I'm making Ben 10 my first target! He thinks he can interfere in my business and attack me? Well, Benny, how about this! Your Omni-Lock won't help you at Survivor Series! Me and you for The IC Title! In a 20 Minute Ironman Submission Match! I'll make YOU tap out Tennyson! And let me show you a demonstration with this guy I'm about to face!

The Bakugan theme plays as Shun runs out and shakes hands with fans.

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; from Japan; The Ventus Brawler; Shun Kazami! And already in the ring; from Wagstaff City; he is The Intercontinental Champion; TD Kenelly!

Chris: The kid is making a bold statement. He wants to go off on his own. I don't know...

Vegeta: It's possible. as he said, he has beaten a long list of MVPs. He isn't leaving PBS, but more or less making a path himself. I'm not knocking that idea.

Tarble: But he just needs to know that words like that aren't good words to Binky. He will have something to say about that.

The bell rings as TD dodges a swift Roundhouse from Shun and kicks him in the leg before puting him in a headlock. TD throws him with a Headlock Takedown and applies pressure. Shun gets up and pushes TD off and bounces off the ropes. Shun gives TD a Forearm Smash and bounces off the ropes for a Knee Drop. TD tries to get up, but Shun jumps off the ropes for a Springboard Elbow Smash, taking TD back down. Shun jumps on the top turnbuckle and Moonsaults back dow, but misses TD as the IC Champ rolls out the way. Shun grips his abdomen as TD grabs Shun and applies another Headlock and begins to smash Shun's head onto his knee. TD lets go and Knee Drops Shun's legs. TD then applies a Leg Lock, and Shun struggles to escape. Shun grabs the ropes as TD lets go and stomps Shun's head onto the mat. TD grabs Shun's legs and puts him in a horrible painful Indian Deathlock. TD bends over as Shun screams in pain at his legs being bent and twisted as TD wiggles around to add more pressure to the move. Shun grabs the ropes, but TD grabs Shun and throws him into the corner. He lifts Shun up onto the top and backs up a bit. He runs towards the corner, hops up, and slams Shun down to the mat with a C4 off the top rope!

Tarble: No matter what you say about TD, this boy is the real deal.

Vegeta: That C4 put Shun out, no doubt!

TD doesn't go for the pin, but puts Shun in a Chickenwing as Shun tries to get out with his free arm. Shun beats on TD's head, but TD lets go of the hold and puts Shun in a Dragon Sleeper. Shun flails helplessly as TD bends Shun's back over his knee. TD slams Slam's back on his knee, sending Shun in a fit of pain. TD waits for Shun to stand up as the Ventus Brawler slowly makes his way up. TD bounces off the ropes, but Shun stops him in his tracks with a Kitchen Sink. Shun starts to get his momentum back as he knocks TD down with a series of Forearm Smacks and Smashes. TD is given an Inverted Atomic Drop as soon as he gets back up, followed by a Knee to the gut and a Springboard Leg Drop to his neck. A fired up Shun jumps on the top turnbuckle and flip off for a Double Knee to TD's Chest. Shun goes for a pin 1..2..kickout. TD gets up, but is taken down with a Northern Lights Suplex. 1...2...Kickout! Shun, raring for the victory, jumps on the top rope! He dives off for The Winding Spiral (Spiral Tap). TD puts his legs up; and Shun, crashing onto his knees, is left motionless on the knees of TD. TD flips Shun over and slaps on the Texas Cloverleaf! Shun, nearly out, taps out to the move as TD continues to keep the hold on.

(Bell Rings)

TD keeps the hold as Shun lays there unconscious.

Wyatt: Ridiculous! Get off of him! The match is over!

Vegeta: Sending a message to Ben! TD can make people tap out too! So Ben had better watch out!

TD finally lets go of the hold as Ben runs into the ring. TD holds his Title in the air as Ben watches for Shun and keeps his eyes on TD.

Tarble: These two are going to need a massive amount of stamina if they want to stay up for twenty minutes! I see a plethora of different submission being used by these two!

Chris: What will win; The Omni-Lock, or The Finisher of "The Man of 1000 Holds", The Texas Cloverleaf?

(Backstage)

Chuckie: Chuckie Finster here with my guest, Tien Shinhan! (The crowd cheers loudly for the Z Fighter) Tien, now tell me why are you and Chiaotzu here tonight?

Tien: Chuckie, my good friend, Yamcha was brutalized and Punted in the skull after a hard fought match with Taiki. He put him a temporary coma after that move. Yeah, Yamcha isn't the strongest out of us all and I'm not either; but I'm going to avenge my friend. Taiki, me and you tonight. I'm showing you the wrath of Three Eyes...

Vegeta: HA HA HA! The wrath of three eyes? Tien, the last time you were relevant, Kakarot only knew one move! You joke!

Tarble: But brother, didn't Taiki threaten you too?

Vegeta: You don't threaten me...you only entice my rage...Taiki was just going through a moment of euphoria. Every rookie goes through it. He'll learn soon. Besides, I'm the Saiyan Commentator now...

Chris: Famous last words...

Vegeta: Mad that TDWT isn't that good...

Chris: Mad that DBGT wasn't that good...

Wyatt: Seriously...

(Backstage)

We're with The 90s Dynasty (The new name for 90 Anime) as Ranma is sitting back, upset.

Ranma: These groups are muscling us out of our spotlight! Before Night of Champions, WE were the top story...now we're just some mid-card trash!

Sailor: I agree...we need to do something right now...

Trunks stays silent...

Yusuke: You're right...We need a new way to get back into the picture...after getting rid of Gohan, we need to do something big.

Ranma: I can easily go for the IC Title again...just a ten year old brat holding it.

Sailor: I can easily hold this for a while...

Trunks:...Cruiserweight Title shot for me...

Yusuke: As for me...World Title shot soon enough...and King of the Ring...and I have another idea...I'll reveal it later...

Yusuke walks out as his group continue to brainstorm.

We now see Linus Van Pelt, Lucy, and Schroeder walk into the building, where they are intercepted by Charlie Brown.

Linus: Oh, hey Charlie Brown.

CB: I wasn't invited to the party last week I see...

Lucy: Nope! We didn't need you!

CB: *Sigh*

Schroeder: Next time, pal...promise...

CB: Sure...why not...I have a match tonight...will you be able to give me some support?

Linus: As your best friend, I should.

CB: Oh, and Linus...what happened last week...it's like you snapped...

Linus:...I'll say something later...

Linus walks away as we go to commercial.

(Commercial)

Wyatt: Folks, let's go through the injured reserve right now...We have Henry Wong, recovering from punctured lungs and broken ribs from June 2009 at The hands of The Bullies...

Chris: Son Gohan is out due to a concussion from a surprise attack from Yusuke...

Tarble: TK is out due to a torn quadricep suffered in a Hardcore Match with Davis...

Vegeta: And, introducing the newest member, Ash Ketchum! Suffering from multiple cuts, bruises, bruised ribs, gashes (really DEEEEEEEP gashes too!), and a broken back! All from Linus throwing him through a couple of two inch thick glass tables!

Chris: All of them are anime...

Vegeta: You're point, McLean?

As soon as "12 Stones" plays, the ENTIRE arena goes into a fit; booes drown the stadium as The 9-Man Team makes its way to the ring, with new member Duncan in tow.

Wyatt: This ENTIRE arena is making it's mind known! I can't even hear my own thoughts! These guys HATE The Bullies!

Vegeta: And Duncan is a native here! THEY MUST BE SURPREMELY PISSED!

Tarble: After BETRAYING his own team! Duncan's ounce of morals is now completely gone!

Chris: I don't even know what to say! My boy Duncan has taken the easy way out! Should I applaud him or scold him!

Brad: PEEYEW! WHAT IS THAT SMELL? Oh wait...it's just the smell of failure coming from each of you worthless Canucks! How's it feel to be the Queen's drones? You still think you're an actual country?

The crowd boos extremely loud in response.

Brad: I guess so! Tell me...what is with Canada not doing anything worthwhile? I remember an episode of South Park where Canada went on strike. Every Canadian around the world worked together to stop doing anything for the world...thing is, they don't DO anything! You Canadians are a burden on the World Economy! Just become an English Colony again and stop thinking you have independence! You're worse then Australia! Look at you guys! You obviously NEED a someone to watch over you! Unlike America, your brother in the south, you guys didn't have the balls to revolt! So you stood there and took it as England screwed you around and let you think you have, "autonomy"! Yeah, I just learned that word, so what? What do you guys have that America doesn't? Tim Horton's? We have Starbucks! Canadian Bacon? That's just Ham! You guys are just America clones! You want to be us! You have teams in OUR National Sports Leagues! We should just conquer you just to save you from yourselves! We have War Plan Red, which I also just learned! We already had a plan to conquer you! We should've executed it!

Wolfgang: You Canadians...always putting up people who don't deserve to be heroes! Just because you guys don't have much going for you, doesn't mean you can just give ANYONE respect! You want to give that old fart Bret Hart respect? Or that primadonna Chris Jericho love? Or how about that homicidal, suicidal freak who shall not be named?

That last comment leaves the crowd in disarray as the security is trying its best not to let the crowd storm the ring!

Wyatt: That was uncalled for!

Chris: My country men will not take this lying down!

Vegeta: Like they do with everything else...

Wolfgang: Aaaw! Did I hurt your feewings? Are you gonna hurt me? OR are you gonna get mommy England to whup my ass? Come on, is this the best you can do? Whine about the past like your most famous wrestler Bret Hart? With all that complaining, I would think you guys would back it up with talent. But I'm sure that's not the case, as Team Canada always falters during the Summer Olympics!

Duncan snatches the mic from Wolfgang!

Chris: That's my boy!

Tarble: Duncan's heard enough!

Duncan: Hey man...don't go making fun of my homeland...

...without me to chime in.

Wyatt: HEY!

Duncan: This place...these people...they all make me sick! All you guys think about is your clean streets, your clean medical care that's free, your clean cities...but you don't even take the time to notice me! You know, if all these sheep in the audience used their brains instead of bleating, the CNWO would be the top stable in Animated. Instead, you all riot at the slightest discomfort. When I drew graffiti, people complained. When I played cards, people complained. When I was locked into juvie, NO ONE complained! Your stupid complaining wrecked a bright teenager's future! I wasn't always some bad trouble child! I stole a bike when I was little, but it could've stopped there! But no one did anything about it. I was forced to go to a game show where the host was a HOMICIDAL FREAK! YEAH, THAT'S FOR YOU MCLEAN! (Points at the announcer's table) I HOPE YOU AND YOUR CRAPPY SHOW ALONG WITH YOUR CAREER GO TO HELL! Now I'm more screwed up than before! I could be a Honor Roll student, but your complaining threw it all...

Suddenly, the screen goes gray as the CnWo theme plays, but it suddenly all stops and "Not Afraid" by Eminem plays to loud cheers as Jude, DJ and Owen come out to stage.

Tarble- As expected, Duncan's former CNWO teammates want to give the Bullies a piece of their minds!

McLean- Or is it to complain?

Vegeta- I hate the Bullies, but I think if Canadians took a step back, it may be for their own good.

Jude takes a microphone.

Jude- You know dude, I agree with you on one thing: CnWo is better off disbanded. You see, I don't think CnWo represents all the Red And White blooded, it is more like the Duncan World Order. Everything was about you! You got all the major matches, no other CnWo member got a whiff of those matches. I may not respect PBS Kids or the DigiDestined, but they have one thing that the CnWo didn't: TEAMWORK. Everyone fights for the sake of the stable, but in CnWo, we battle for the sake of you. You say we love to complain, but what are you doing right now? You are COMPLAINING. You say everyone screwed your life up? The only one who screwed Duncan, was Duncan, man. You didn't HAVE to steal that bike! You didn't HAVE to play cards and gamble! You didn't HAVE to be a total pain to everyone. But you did! And you were a pain to us in the CnWo! The only thing you did was to berate us for making you lose, but we already gave it our all. You simply didn't hold up the end of your bargain. Now that CNWO is no more, I have a spring in my step, and I know Owen and DJ are elated too. Because Canada is not about complaining or cliques, it's about congregation. In Canadian All-Star Wrestling...

Wolfgang- OK, Forrest Gump, you've soiled the mic enough, now GIVE ME BACK THE MIC. And I don't give a crap about Canadian All-Star Wrestling, it's a company for morons like YOU!

Jude- I would like to, but I would like to do THIS more.

Jude kicks Wolfgang in the gut for the Oh Yeah (Twist Of Fate), but Wolfgang pushes him off. Jude takes out Brad though, and comes back for Wolfgang, while DJ and Owen beat up the other Bullies. The numbers game would catch up to them though, and Wolfgang looks to finish Jude with a Wolf's Kick.

("This Is War" by 30 Seconds To Mars plays to loud cheers)

McLean- I know this music... It's that of Canadian All-Star Wrestling!

Iroh- These Canadians are showing that they are no pushovers.

Vegeta- After failing to take down Animes, the Bullies might have thought that Canadians are easy targets. But it's certainly not the case.

Steve Nash, Jonesy and Cadence Weapon lead the CAW group in rushing down the ramp and they now have a 11-9 advantage over the Bullies. The Bullies clear the ring but leave Dash and Duncan behind. Nash hits the Slam Dunk (Angle Slam) on Dash while Cadence hits the Diamond Cutter on Duncan. They stack up both bullies, before Jonesy hits the Frog Splash on both.

The CAW/Animated supergroup stands tall in the middle of the ring.

("Not Afraid" by Eminem plays)

McLean- I thought my boy Duncan would be off to a good start as a Bully, but our CAW guys don't think so.

Vegeta- I'll admit didn't give the Canadians much of a chance after Duncan left, but I'm glad to be wrong!

Tarble: Wolfgang has a match later on with Sakura. He better get ready for that!

Chris: I don't know WHO to root for in that...

(Backstage)

We're with Choji and Shikamaru as they await their match.

Choji: We can become Tag Champs again, Shika!

Shikamaru: I know...this is one of those times that I can be happy about...

Sasuke walks in with a smirk.

Choji: Hey, Sasuke! So who's the guy Itachi's going to face?

Sasuke: Well, he's a former World Champ...

Shikamaru: So you think he's gonna beat Itachi?

Sasuke: No. No one can beat him except for me. But I'm hoping that he weakens him enough for me to strike after the match...

Sasuke walks away as the tag team shrugs it off.

Elsewhere, Gingka is talking with a fully recovered Negi.

Negi: Gingka, your service to Anime is great! I'm glad you've been able to help us! Now we have Souichi talking dirt of your status! Brush him off!

Gingka: I will. He's jealous...I have to face him tonight. If he wins, he gets a US Title Match. I plan on beating him tonight!

We're now in a split screen as Davis walks out to the ring with Paul, Takuya and Takato

Tarble: Davis is next! Introducing his Survivor Series Team!

(Commercial)

"Line in the Sand" by Motorhead plays as Digivolution and Paul walk out to the ring.

Vegeta: Time for the Digivolution Team! Who did they pick?

Chris: I see Digivolution losing to Deadpool! GO CANADA!

Vegeta: Go home, McLean!

Davis: I can't even begin to tell you how angry I am right now. I'm in the homeland of my rival right now...Deadpool. I hate the guy right now...he's annoying...he's rude...he's bratty...he talks WAY too much, and he smells. Point being...I hate everything about him. And the worst part is...He doesn't take me SERIOUSLY! I'M A FORMER WORLD CHAMPION! HE'S JUST A HARDCORE CHAMPION! I'M THE CURRENT CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION! HE DOESN'T HOLD A CANDLE TO MY ACCOMPLISHMENTS! I assembled a team that is practically invincible. Deadpool can't get through us...Not only are me, Takato, Takuya, and Paul a part of my team...but THESE TWO ARE AS WELL!

The Boondocks Theme plays as Huey and Riley runs out and stand by their team.

Davis: The Tag Team Champions...under my wing!

Vegeta: BIG PICKS! THOSE TWO ARE GUARANTEED WINNERS!

Wyatt: A big acquisition with the Tag Champions!

Davis: And my last pick...

Ranma runs out to his shows Theme Song as he jumps over the ropes and bows before Davis.

Vegeta: Davis has a team of epic proportions! He seems poised to win!

Davis: These men all know that I'M the best when it comes to leading! I've led Digivoluton for a month, and I've already established us as the top stable on Animated! We've mowed over all of our competition! We dominated The Clash, and we're here to dominate The WWE! This match will determine how we make on Animated! We will injure and take out ANYONE we need to! TK, Tai, Marcus, even Deadpool! We will dominate this brand and show everyone why WE'RE the greatest stable to ever li-

Out of nowhere, Cable walks out in a suit. He grabs a mic and sighs heavily...as if he reeeally doesn't want to do this right now.

Davis: Hey you? Get the hell out of here before I come down there and kick your pyschic tail back up the ramp!

Cable clears his throat and starts to speak...as soon as "Realezas" by Jim Johnston plays (Uh-Oh...)

Cable: Presentando ... El Merc con la boca, el tipo que va a patear el culo de Davis Motomiya, y el líder del equipo ganador de la serie del sobreviviente, él es el campeón Hardcore! Albertooooooo Deadpppppooliiiiiooooooos!

Wyatt & Chris: What...

Tarble:...the...

Vegeta:...hell...

From the back, a giant...erm...pick-up truck rides in and stops at the ramp. The front door opens...  
but the trunk pops open to reveal a dirty looking mercernary in red spandex, a dirty, tattered vest with torn, dirty jeans. Oh...you know who that is...

Tarble: And Deadpool...trying to push the censors...

Vegeta: If I was Jean Kazuhiza, I'd sue him...hard...

Chris: Who is he insulting? Alberto Del Rio or CAW's Alejandro Burromuerto?

Wyatt: Deadpool with his blue collar comedy! Majorly parodying the destiny driven Alberto Del Rio...

Deadpoolio: My name...is Alberto DeadPOOOOOLIOOOOOO! But 'chu already knew daaat! And it is my DESTINY to kick Davis's ass at The Survivor Series!

Davis: Hey! Get the hell outta here! YOU DO NOT WANT TO PISS ME OFF NOW!

Deadpoolio: Davis...why do you insist on making yourself seem like an idiot? No matter what you do, you always seem to make a fool of yourself! Your crush on Kari ended horribly! You want a World Title and you get squat! You hang on to your one World Title reign, and you use that long reign to compensate for that little thing in your _pantalones_. You need to learn that chu aren't that plucky young buck you were in 2001! You're like Al Gore! Chu think people still talk about you; but in reality, you haven't been popular since Bush was still popular! (The crowd "oooohs" at that joke as Davis scowls) Now, I may just be a Mexican JBL-major contradiction, huh amigos-but even I know when to shut my mouth!  
…OK, maybe I don't, eses…but I know when to prove myself! Why don't chu show me and my team what you kept talking about, eh-Oops! Tryin' to be Mexican, not Canadian-why don't you show me World Champ Davis from Digi-Generation X, not whiny perra Davito that leads Digilowerintheevolutionchain. Come on, hombre, you scared that I'll shank you in the neck?

Davis: Yeah, funny, 'Pool. REAL FRICKEN' FUNNY! YOU WANNA ACT LIKE A COMPLETE CLOWN IN FRONT OF ME? YOU WILL TAKE ME SERIOUSLY! I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME SERIOUSLY! I DEMAND THAT YOU…

Deadpoolio:…Si si, take you seriously…Davito, you want me to take you seriously? Then show me you have what it takes, mousito…was that real Spanish? Was it? I-I-I wasn't sure. What…it wasn't? Really? I coulda sworn I overheard Miguel say it…y-y-ya know what? Screw this…*Begins to take off Deapoolio disguise* Davie-Boy…I can't even call you that! Sounds too much like the legend…and that is something you are not…

Davis: I have done WAY more than you, you spandex freak! I am a former World Champion, and I am the TRUE first Undisputed Champio…

Deadpool: Oh, here we GO! Once again, folks, Davis tries to make himself bigger then he appears! Sir, you haven't done ANYTHING since Brock Lesnar still LIKED wrestling! Between your last major win and now, the we have had: three US Presidency administrations, two wars, Naruto and One Piece SOARING in popularity, The Rock and Stone Cold retiring, 100 Cena World Title wins, 500 rookies buried by Triple H, those same 500 rookies made World Champion in TNA, and one thousand seasons of Pokemon! Now while Pokemon may still be the same, everything else has changed in the World! We went from The Cold War to The War on Terrorism, Arabics, and other people with funny sounding names! Marvel has spawned 30 films based on their comics, and not one of them are about ME!

Davis: What about Barakapool?

Deadpool:…Yes…Barakapool…but the point is that things have changed since your last time in the limelight! New stars have come and gone. It's a completely new generation then the one that was in 2001. You can't hold on to the stuff you did a decade ago. You need to prove to us WHY you're the Champ to be! Prove to me WHY you need respect!

Davis: Why don't you prove to me why I even need to show you anymore! You KNOW what I've done!

Deadpool: I'm not getting past those goggles into your pea-brain, am I kid? Well, let me stop wasting time and reveal my team! First:

The Young Justice Theme plays as Robin and Aqualad run out and shake Deadpool's hand.

Deadpool: Next up…a good 'ole guy I know…

Jude walks out to tremendous cheers as he takes his place next to Deadpool.

Vegeta: He got that slacker?

Wyatt: My pal Jude is a tremendous athelete! What he lacks in, well, complete brains, he makes up for in speed and a technically sound defense!

Deadpool: Next up…a good pal of mine…he's been to the disco before…and that's when he got his first piece of media coverage…he's a Canadian here (Crowd starts to cheer)…he's a good friend…he is…he is…TORONTO…MAKE SOME NOISE FOOOOOOR…

(The 90s X-Men Theme plays to tremendous sheers as a familiar side burned, spiky haired man in a jacket walks out)

Tarble: IT CAN'T BE!

Wyatt: IT IS!

Chris: IT'S…

Vegeta: FRICKIN' LOGAN! WOLVERINE! WOLVERINE IS BACK!

Wolverine lets out a scream as the crowd cheers even louder. Deadpool goes to hug him, but Wolverine extends his claws and pushes Deadpool away.

Deadpool: Good 'ole Logan said he'd help me with this little problem. He said he wants to beat some respect into you! Aaaaaand he also said he'd help me get my movie started…

Wolverine: I never said that, Wade…

Deadpool: What? I can't hear you over the crowd! Anyway, my next partner…well, he's like my friend here…and he's new to Animated! He's making his debut tonight! My good buddy…and Davis…he's your opponent next week! Davis…meet…

The lights suddenly go off as the lights start to flicker on and off. The arena goes dark red as children's laughs can be heard. Suddenly, blood appears on the titantron as The Hellsing Theme plays. The…Alucard walks out onto the ramp!

Vegeta: THE HELL? HE'S HERE!

Wyatt: TW SIGNED HIM? HE SIGNED HIM?

Tarble: He couldn't of! Alucard is part of GB's stable! He couldn't of signed ANOTHER GB star!

Chris: I smell a bludgeoning angel…

Vegeta: Davis has to face this monster? THAT'S UNFAIR!

Deadpool: And now…for my last guy…he is actually also new. But he isn't new to CAW, or Canada for that matter. He was part of Animated's indies for a long time! And he's been a part of the indies since he debuted in the comics! My friends…meet…

Suddenly, a woman's voice is heard shouting…

Woman:…WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB! 1-2-3-4...

A rock song is heard as the crowd is absolutely out of it! Scott Pilgrim runs out, giving the fans handshakes and pumping his fists in the air.

Deadpool: That's right! But…one problem…Scott doesn't officially have a contract yet…he has a developmental one, but not an Animated one. Now, I don't feel like picking another due to laziness, and I want to give another rookie a chance. So I gave TW this idea: let Scott face Takato for a contract! And guess what…you don't have a choice! So Team Fruitcake, GET OUTTA THERE! And Scott…bring home the win for Team Immortal-Canada!

Vegeta: WHAT? HE'S NOT EVEN READY! THIS IS A TRAGEDY!

Tarble: Time for Scott to prove himelf worthy of a contract to Animated!

Wyatt: He's a CAW Legend, but now he's a rookie on Animated! Will he get a contract?

Chris: Let's see after these commercials!

(Commercials)

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna do this from now on. After one month, I'm going to update Animated with whatever I have at the moment. I'm not going to leave you guys hanging. So this part was short. I'm going to upload more soon! So watch out! Asheel, give me your complete reviews for what has happened so far please! And may I get an in-depth review from you too, WebDragon, please?

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	13. Animated Week 7 Pt 2

A/N: Time for Pt. 2! And as for DragonGate, I've heard of it, but never seen it japanrules7777. Why do you ask?

Time for the show!

* * *

We come back to the arena, where Scott Pilgrim is in a headlock from Takato.

Tarble: We're back from a commercial, where Digivolution's Takato is taking on indy sensation, Scott Pilgrim! If Scott wins, he gets a contract and joins Deadpool's team at The Survivor Series!

Chris: Let me tell you about Scott. He is only 25, and yet he has accomplished much. In CAW, he is a major star and legend. In FCW's Cartoon Division, he's a 4x FCW Toon Champion and FCW Universal Champion. He is a major brawler, and is the best fighter in the province Ontario. He has a massive right hook that can put anyone out! Let's see if he uses that here tonight!

Wyatt: We also have a special guest here...

Deadpool:...Si...you do, holmes...

Vegeta: Stop with the stereotypes, Dead_meat_...

Scott pushes Takato off and gives him a punch to the gut. He bounces off the ropes and lands a kick to Takato's face. He bounces off the ropes behind Takato and Bulldogs him. Takato gets up, but gets a knee drop to his back and gets ground pounded by the Ontario Brawler. Scott picks him back up and Reverse Brainbusters him. He then gets on the top rope and dives off for an Elbow Drop! He goes for the pin. 1...2... Kickout. Scott kicks Takato and kicks him in the gut, and then gives him a kick to the skull. Takato stumbles around and is given a punch to the face, followed by a Facebuster. Scott puts Takato in a Headlock and keeps it locked in as Takato is gasping for air. He finally breaks free and elbows Scott in the face. Takato bounces off the ropes and Spears Scott so powerfully that he flips over backwards. Scott is in a daze, looking around crazily as Takato grabs him and Scoop Slams him for a pin. 1...2...Kickout. Scott is trying to get up, but Takato Chop Blocks him, knocking him back down. Takato picks him up and Suplexes him, but Scott gets out and charges at Takato, who lifts him up and slams him back down onto the ropes. Scott tumbles onto the arena floor as Takato jumps out and goes after him. Scott is picked up and driven into the turnbuckle. Scott gets on his knees, gripping his back in pain as Takato Dropkicks him down. He picks Scott up and throws him into the ring. He climbs the ropes and waits for Scott to get up. He jumps off and gives Scott a Flying Shoulder Block. He goes for the pin. 1...2...Kickout. Scott tries to get up, but is kneed out of the ring again. He picks Scott up and throws him into Deadpool! Takato grabs Scott and throws him into the ring and runs back to the table to kick Deadpool in the face.

Deadpool: Ho ho ho! SOMEBODY grew some big balls! Hope he can back those testicles up!

Wyatt: Gross...

Vegeta: I think you may have to choose a new partner...Scott is done!

Takato gives Scott a Back Suplex and keeps the bridge. 1...2...Kickout. Takato keeps him locked in for a Abdomen Lock (I forget the name for that move). He adds pressure onto it as Scott struggles to break free as Takato shakes him. Scott is given a headbutt and a German Suplex with a bridge. 1...2...Kickout. Takato keeps Scott's leg in a hold and locks in an Ankle Lock. Scott quickly flips Takato off of him and bounces off the ropes, only to be met with a Clothesline. Takato continuously stomps on Scott before Leg Dropping him. Scott struggles to get up as Takato kicks him up before Dropkicking him back down. Scott is picked up and given an Irish Whip to the ropes. Takato catches him for a Spinebuster...but it's reversed for a DDT! Scott and Takato are laid out in the middle of the ring!

Chris: Someone needs to take the opportunity and take control of this match!

Tarble: More preferably Scott!

Deadpool: Scott needs to get up and earn the power of "Imma Whup Dat Ass"!

Vegeta: Why don't you learn the power of, "Shut your Damn Mouth Before I Staple it Shut Like Barakapool"!

Deadpool: You shut your whore mouth...

Takato is slow to get up, but he finally gets up and picks Scott up, who pushes the Tamer off and starts unloading a barrage of punches on him. He picks Takato up and gives him an Inverted Atomic Drop, bounces off the ropes, and leaps up to elbow him in the neck. Takato gets up, and says hello to a very powerful Savate Kick to the jaw. Scott knees him int he chest, and then Double Stomps his stomach. Scott then gets outside on the apron and waits for Takato to get up. He jumps on the top rope, jumps into the air, and finally welcomed back to earth with a back breaking Spinebuster!

Wyatt: WHOA! You see that?

Tarble: That counter has turned this back into Takato's favor!

Deadpool: Come on, Scott! Use that love power Ramona gave ya!

Takato gets riled up and starts shaking the ropes, reminiscent of Batista. Thumbs up...then thuuuumbs down for Scott. He picks him up and puts him between his legs bending over. He lifts him up for a Sit-Down Powerbomb, but is hampered by Scott's attempts at freedom. He gives Takato numerous jabs, and finally a headbutt for good luck. He gives Takato a Hurricarana into the turnbuckle! Scott gets outside on the apron and waits for his opponent to rise up. Takato is up and stumbling around. He turns around, Scott jumps off the top rope, and gives Takato an Extra Life! (Diving Enzuguiri).

Wyatt: Takato just got an Extra Life!

Vegeta: That's one life I wouldn't wish for with the Dragonballs!

Deadpool: Coooooornyyyyyy...

Vegeta: Shut your whore mouth...

Tarble: The pin!

1...

2...

Kickout!

Deadpool: AAAUGH! SO CLOSE!

Chris: There's more to this then expected! Scott got an extra boost of energy, but wasn't able to put the Tamer away just yet!

Scott gets on the top turnbuckle and waits for a stumbling Takato to face him. He dives off, but misses the attack and receives a kick to the groin and an Impaler DDT for his troubles. Pin. 1...2...Kickout. Takato picks Scott up and goes for the Card Swipe (Back Suplex into Cutter). He lifts him up, but Scott breaks free and bounces off the ropes. He comes back and gives Takato a Kitchen Sink. One Kitchen Sink...Two Kitchen Sink...Three Kitchen Sink...The Toronto Fighter keeps them coming. After six Kitchen Sinks, Scott gives Takato a Running Neckbreaker. Takato is slow to get up, but Scott jumps off the ropes for a Mule Kick to the chest of Takato. Takato is up, but gets a Throwback for his troubles. Scott is celebrating as he gets on the top rope. He dive off...and into a SPEAR! The massive Spear causes Scott to flip over 180 degrees!

Wyatt: CRAP! LOOK AT THAT! THAT PRACTICALLY CUT THE GUY IN HALF!

Vegeta: He's done! He's done!

Tarble: Deadpool, what are you...

Deadpool: Revenge is a _perra_...

Deadpool hops the table. As the ref checks on Scott, Deadpool comes in and pistol whips Takato!

Vegeta: WHAT THE HELL? IS THAT EVEN FRICKIN' LEGAL? BY LAW?

Chris: DEADPOOL JUST SMACKED THAT BOY WITH HIS PISTOL!

Deadpool gets back to the table and Scott recovers from the Spear. He sees his opportunity and gets on the top rope. He stands on his feet and rises up slowly as Takato gets on his feet. He dives off...and lands the KO! to the temple of Takato! (Diving Fist Drop to the temple of the opponent. I figured it wold match Scott's fighter persona) He goes for the pin as the crowd is on their feet counting along with the ref!

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings as Deadpool enters the ring to celebrate. The massive Canadian crowd is on their feet, yelling as loud as they can for the newest member of Animated. But the celebration is cut short as Davis and his team enter the ring and start to beat on the two Canadians. But here comes the cavalry! Aqualad and Robin make quick work of The Freemans as they clothesline them out the ring. Scott gives a couple of jabs to Takuya before Clotheslining him out of the ring. Jude tosses Ranma out of the ring, but Davis, Takato, and Paul toss Jude out. Deadpool gets on the top turnbuckle and dives off to land a Dead-Shot onto Takato, but he's finally taken down by Paul with an Electabuzzkill (Reverse Spinning Complete Shot). Paul and Davis continue to beat on Deadpool, but Cable runs in and attacks them both!

Tarble: Former Tag Team Champion Cable getting involved!

Wolverine runs in with the crowd on their feet, as the former Tag Champions look at each other. Wolverine gets behind Paul, lifts him up in an Atomic Drop Position, and Cable brings him back down for a Powerbomb! Davis, seeing this, runs out of the ring and tries to get out of the arena. But Alucard, walking down the ramp, catches Davis and Chokeslams him off the ramp! Team Deadpool and Cable get together and raise their hands in victory in the ring.

Wyatt: Team Immortal-Canada is well on its way to victory if they keep this up!

Tarble: And Deadpool vs. Paul for the Hardcore Championship is next week! Along with Davis vs. Alucard! I'm already pumped!

Vegeta: And apparently...this next Animated...it's going to be a classic Animated!

Chris: Which is...

Vegeta: The first Animated Arena will be used, Classic Cartoon Legends will make appearances, and the classic theme returns for one night!

Chris: Woop...

(Backstage)

We see Wolfgang and Sakura walking to the ring in a splitscreen.

Chris: And next, we have Wolfgang vs. Sakura! The Bully and the Nerd! Who'll win! Next!

(Commercial)

"We Are One" by 12 Stones plays as the arena is drowned in boos. Wolfgang walks out with a cocky swagger as the bell rings.

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; from Hillcrest; representing The Bullies; "The Alpha Male", Wolfgang!

Vegeta: Wolfgang back in action, first match since his loss at The Clash. Y'know, next time The Bullies go on a rampage...don't ask an AWF guy to stop him...

Tarble: Anyway, Wolfgang has reinvented the Bullies, taking 8 of them and going around, once again, to cause mayhem. The Bullies increased their numbers to include older members just for the War on Companies. We lost many men in that battle...

Wyatt: RIP Bakugan and Beyblade...

Tarble:...But they were finally stopped...or so it seemed.

Chris: I don't understand the crap they get. Wolfgang is an amazing athlete. You Animes just have bugs up your butt...

Vegeta: Let me stuff my foot up yours...

Generic rock music plays as Sakura runs out and gives everyone high fives.

Goofy: And the opponent; from Japan; Sakura!

Wyatt: Sakura was the first victim of the Bully War, as we on the outside call it, when he, scheduled for a chance at Wolfgang's US Championship, was jumped by The Bullies. Gingka took his place, and the rest is history.

Vegeta: Kid's too green. Albeit, he did put up a decent match against Gingka last week.

Tarble: The GM 3 have announced a US Title match at The Survivor Series with Gingka and Sakura. But, if Wolfgang defeats Sakura, he is in the match. Likewise, if Souichi defeats Gingka, he gets to be in the match.

The bell rings and Sakura gets in a tie-up with Wolfgang. Wolfgang pushes him off and Clotheslines him back down. The Bully bounces off the ropes and gives Sakura a Fist Drop to the face. Sakura, gripping his face in pain, gets up only to be taken back down with a giant toss across the ring. Sakura grabs the ropes in an effort to get up and is grabbed by his head and flipped over. Wolfgang goes for a Pumphandle Slam, but Sakura gets out and grabs Wolfgang's leg for a take down. He goes across Wolfgang and puts him in a Front Headlock. Wolfgang gets up and lifts Sakura up in the air with ease before dropping him back down to the mat. Holding his stomach, Sakura gets on his knees, but gets a knee to the face. Wolfgang goes for the pin. 1...2...Kickout. Wolfgang puts Sakura in a Headlock and wrenches the neck of Sakura. Sakura inches closer to the ropes, but Wolfgang beats Sakura's chest repeatedly before applying the lock again. Sakura grabs Wolfgang's arms and tries to free himself. He gets the arm halfway off, but Wolfgang lets go and stomps on Sakura's arm. Sakura gets up and is lifted up for a Backbreaker, but Sakura gets free again and bounces off the ropes to give Wolfgang a Bulldog. Sakura goes for a pin. 1...2...Kickout. Sakura runs to the ropes, springboards off, and lands a Splash onto Wolfgang. He runs the ropes again, flips over, and lands a Rolling Thunder!

Vegeta: I'll be honest, that caught my interest!

Tarble: That was a beautiful Rolling Thunder! Picture perfect! And now the pin!

1...2...Wolfgang kicks-out. Sakura runs to the corner, jumps on the top turnbuckle, and flips off for a Moonsault. Wolfgang, however, catches him and Pumphandle Slams him. Wolfgang grabs Sakura and starts to knee his abdomen repeatedly. He throws him to a corner and run towards him…he gives Sakura a Clothesline in the corner, and Sakura slumps in the corner, out of breath! Wolfgang runs the ropes, and goes for a Face Wash, but misses and gets his foot caught in the ropes! Sakura Springboards off the ropes and delivers a kick to the jaw of Wolfgang! The big boy falls like a cute redwood as Sakura goes for a cover. 1...2...Kickout! Sakura climbs midway on the turnbuckle, dives off, and hits an elbow to the head of a recovering Wolfgang. As the big bully stumbles about, Sakura runs up from behind him, puts Wolfgang in a Headscissors, and delivers a Hurricarana! Sakura waits for Wolfgang to get up and runs up to him as he's on his knees. He jumps up for a Shining Wizard, and gets that turned into a Powerbomb from the Alpha Male! Wolfgang gets up and stumbles over to Sakura, before Splashing onto him for a pin.

1...2...Kickout!

Wyatt: Sakura's head of steam was immediately put out as Wolfgang recovers and takes back control.

Chris: Sick Powerbomb! The big guy just laid him out in the middle of the ring!

Wolfgang picks Sakura up and Irish Whips him, before catching him on the rebound and lifts him in the air in a feat of strength before he slams him down with a Gorilla Press. He grabs Sakura and throws him out the ring, but Sakura grabs onto the ropes as Wolfgang watches in surprise and solves the problem by Forearm Smashing him off and into the barricade. Wolfgang exit's the ring and picks Sakura up, who trips Wolfgang up and causes him to crash into the barricade face first! Sakura gets on the apron as Wolfgang drags himself up. He dives off and goes for a Wheel Kick, but gets caught and Powerbombed onto the apron! Sakura grips his spine as Wolfgang slides into the ring. Sakura slides into the ring as the ref counts seven and gets an immediate Double Stomp to his spine for his troubles. Sakura stumbles up and gets Irish Whipped to the ropes. Wolfgang Clotheslines, but nobodies home as Sakura ducks under the arm. He bounces off the ropes and goes for another Headscissors. He spins Wolfgang around before locking him in a Crucifix Headscissors. Wolfgang gets on one knee as Sakura wrenches the chest and arms of the jerk. He finally gets his right arm and locks Wolfgang's head in a lock! The Alpha Male is on both knees and Sakura shows no signs of letting go! With his life fading quickly, Wolfgang gets on his back and goes for a pin.

1...2...Sakura turns him back on his stomach.

Vegeta: He has him here! He may make him tap! This may be Sakura's breakout win!

Wyatt: Wolfgang's fading! He may not get up!

Tarble: If this was on that fateful Monday, Sakura might've been US Champion by now!

Sakura keeps the hold in as Wolfgang is almost out. However, Wolfgang gets his footing back and finally gets back to his feet, albeit he's stumbling. Sakura lets the hold go, keeps hold of Wolfgang's neck, walks up the corner, and takes Wolfgang back down with a Shiranui! The crowd goes wild as Sakura excitedly goes for the cover!

1...

2...

Kickout!

Wyatt: SO CLOSE!

Tarble: SAKURA WAS A MILLISECOND AWAY FROM VICTORY!

Vegeta: Wolfgang survived that! How did he manage to do that?

Sakura, in disbelief, jumps off the ropes to DDT Wolfgang back down the mat. The pin. 1...2...KICKOUT! Wolfgang gets back on his feet as Sakura gets on the top turnbuckle. He dives off…

And into a Wolf's Kick!

Vegeta: THE HELL?

Wyatt: He recovered just in time for a massive Wolf's Kick to the skull of Sakura! He's laid out in the middle of the ring!

Wolfgang falls down on Sakura for the pin.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings as Wolfgang's theme plays. He stares at Sakura for a second before sliding out the ring and going on his merry old way back to his locker room.

Chris: I don't think Wolfgang wants to finish Sakura off with a Bully Beatdown tonight…

Wyatt: After that grueling match, I wouldn't blame him.

Tarble: Something must be bothering him…

(Backstage)

Wolfgang is walking back to his locker-room, and he runs into an old acquaintance. But this man isn't just any old acquaintance. This is Roger M. Klotz (Doug). To you newbies who don't know he is…The original Leader of The Bullies.

Roger: Hey, Wolfie!

Wolfgang:…Hey, Roger…

Roger: Hey, was that you getting his butt handed to him by a nerd? Wow…to think I taught you everything I know…

Wolfgang: You didn't teach me a thing, you turd-burglar…

Roger: Oh Wolfie! Always the kidder! Even back in the day. You remember back then right? Because I never forgot. I never forgot 1997...I never forgot that day, Wolfie…*Gets closer to him* Y'know…I didn't win my World Title Match…you took my group…and you beat the living hell out of me…left me in the ring to rot…as you took my Bullies and created a so called "Dynasty"…a "Bully Army"…Look at ya…thinking you're some general commandeering some troops. What has life been doing to ya since last month? You lost your US Championship…you lost at Bragging Rights…you lost at The Clash…and you lost the Bully War…what's with ya? You're bringing a bad rep to us bullies, man!

Wolfgang: You shut the hell up about "bringing a bad rep to bullies"! While you were floundering in the indies, I led the Bullies to new heights! I made Bullies a feared unit! You had them pulling pranks and losing matches! I had them delivering beatdowns and winning Titles! Now YOU tell me who was more successful!

Roger: That's why I came here. Y'see, there's a Classic Animated, and I wanted to know if you'd let me lead the Bullies for the night.

Wolfgang: The hell you won't!

Roger: Always the difficult one, eh Wolfie? OK…how about this: nest Saturday, at the start of the program, we do the match that should've happened…Me vs. you…if you win, I go away quietly. If I win, I control the Bullies for the rest of the night like old times, and you go back to doing what I say. Whattya say, buuuuddy?

Wolfgang: I'm not stupid, Roger…NO!

Wolfgang walks away, much to Roger's chagrin.

Roger: Always knew you were one of the soft ones…

That made Wolfgang stop dead in his tracks.

Wolfgang:…What?

Roger: I always thought Edmund was the soft one…but you take soft to a whoooooole new level…maybe all that talk was just Wolfie trying to act tough…

Wolfgang: Trying? TRYING? I OUGHTTA POUND YOUR FACE IN, SMASH IT AGAINST A WALL, KICK IT AGAINST THE WALL, CURB-STOMP YOU, STOMP ON YOUR JEWELS WITH METAL CLEATS, AND WIPE THE BLOOD ON YOUR FACE! YOU LITTLE GREEN PIECE OF CRAP! YOU WANT ME? WELL LET'S GO! YOU GOT ME NEXT WEEK! I SHOULD'VE PERMANENTLY ENDED YOUR CAREER BACK IN '97! I'M MAKING SURE YOU DON'T WALK AWAY WITHOUT TAPE HOLDING YOU LEGS AND BODY TOGETHER!

Wolfgang punches Roger into a wall and walks off in a rage. Roger just looks up and smirks.

(Commercial)

Vegeta: Roger Klotz…that was a true bully…this new generation knows nothing about honor…there was honor among us heels…now they just do as they please and act as if they don't have to earn their place…

Flashbeagle plays as the crowd erupts into massive boos. Linus walks out with Schroeder and Lucy as he holds his blue blanket in his hand, dragging it down the ramp.

Vegeta: THIS MAN, however, is good in my book! He got his job done and got rid of the trash in his life!

Wyatt: How do you not advocate Wolfgang leading The Bullies, but you support Linus's outright disrespect for Ash?

Vegeta: He did what he had to do to get Ash out of his life! And if that meant putting him out for a while, then so be it! I had to do a few similar things to advance my career!

Tarble: After putting Ash through two thick glass tables and putting him out for months, Linus has seem to find a new found persona.

Chris: He's gotten darker…and I like it! The new aggressive Linus is ready for business!

Linus: You guys are hypocrites, you know that? You are! Last year, I'm a Tri-Champion! I was The Undisputed Champ, The Intercontinental Champ, and a Tag Team Champ! You guys cheered me like I was a king. I was the top star, and I even feuded with Henry Wong, the supposed top star of Animated. I was your idol! Fast Forward a year, and now you guys boo me as if I just committed a crime. You'll cheer me when I'm going up against Dan Kuso. You'll cheer me when I face The Duckies for Tag Team Gold. You'll cheer me when I face Kane. Hell, you'll cheer me when I face a 300 pound Sasquatch. But as soon as I face Ash Ketchum, you guys immediately leave me for him! What is that? I worked to get the accolades I achieved! I'm a Grand Slam Winner! There are only a handful of those around! But no matter what I do, I apparently won't be better then Ash. You all will drop me in a heartbeat as soon as I face these "top stars". I aimed to please you! I tried to do these matches for you! I entered wrestling for you! I came back in 2008 for you! I did the "Leap of Faith" for you! I won all of these Titles for you! But it NEVER pleased you! Well not again! You guys can kiss it for all I care! I don't need you ANYMORE! All I wanted was a match with Ash…and instead, I got heckles and jeers. So now I won't support any of you! You can forget me EVER trying to appease you! And The Great Pumpkin will never give any of you presents!

Lucy: What my idiot brother was saying before he entered into his stupid phase, was that he was getting tired of trying to put on a show for you! All he's going to do is win! And it'll be for himself! I've been trying to tell him that he needs to do it for him and him only! You guys are too fickle! You don't know what you want! I've been berated and chastised for my "Don't Care" attitude! Now it's put to good use!

Schroeder: As far as you guys are concerned, The Peanuts Gang is done with you!

Linus: Besides…what has Ash done that was so impressive? The only thing he has going for him is an Undefeated Streak at Wrestlemania! I could EASILY end that! 15-0? When I'm done with him, it'll be 15-1. But alas, he won't be at this Wrestlemania. Whether or not he'll be at another is a good question too. It's a shame that-

Brock comes from the outside and jumps onto Linus! He lets loose with the punches as Schroeder and Lucy try to separate them. Schroeder pulls him off, but Brock DDTs him and rolls out the ring. He grabs a mic and says…

Brock: LINUS! You took out Ash and expected not to raise the ire of his friends? Wrong! I'm taking you down! Ash is getting avenged! Just you wait!

Linus grips his neck in pain as he helps Schroeder up.

Vegeta: What the hell was that?

Wyatt: Linus deserves that! Spitting on Ash and his legacy!

Chris: Brock needs to get over it and work on trying to revive his dead career!

Tarble: Linus raised the ire of Brock AND Ash's nXt rookies, Rex and Noah. And they were already in a bit of a feud with fellow rookies Greg and Rowley. And tonight, Rex faces Rowley. And nXt is next!

(Commercial)

TW: Welcome back to nXt! So we have an elimination coming up. And it was close...but the team going home tonight...is...

...Skunk and Rabbit. Sorry, guys. Any last words?

Skunk: Well it was a blast to be on here! We'll-

Rabbit: YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID! I'M A WORLD CHAMPION IN OTHER COMPANIES! I'M BETTER THEN ANYONE IN THIS DAMN COMPANY! SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU ALL!

Rabbit is dragged off by security as Skunk follows.

TW: Sore loser, huh? Well now we have coming up next, Rex vs. Rowley. But I've decided to change that up. I mean, this IS Tag Team nXt. So it's going to be Team Wimpy vs. Rex and Noah! It also helps seeing as how Rex has a bit of a leg problem tonight due to an attack from Greg last week. Let's interview the other teams to see how they feel. Elrics, who do you think will win?

Ed: Rex and Noah. They've got that drive, and Greg will probably have to resort to some cheap tactics. But I think Rex and Noah's skill will shine here tonight.

Al: Yeah, I feel as though they may just win this here.

Finn: Rex and Noah all the way, dude. Cheaters never win.

Jake: Honestly, it's going to end in a win for The Wimpy Kids after some cheap move.

Megaman X: Rex and Noah. Hands down.

Zero: I think Greg and Rowley will pick up the W seeing as how Rex's leg is messed up.

TW: The Pros, while not here right now, have cast their votes. 5 have said that Rex and Noah will win. 3 said The Wimpy Kids would win. So let's stop the speculation and start this match up!

Rex and Noah walk, or in Rex's case, limp, down the ramp.

TW: And their opponents, The Wimpy Kids!

Greg and Rowley walk out, with Greg mocking Rex's limp as he fakes limping down the ramp while snickering. As soon as they get into the ring, the bell rings and Rowley starts the match off with Noah. They get into a lock-up and Noah gets Rowley into a headlock. Rowley pushes him off to the ropes and gets a Shoulder Block. Noah stomps Rowley in the chest and Rowley yells in pain. Noah picks Rowley up and Irish Whips him, and gives him a Heel Kick. Noah waits for Rowley to get up and gives him a series of shoot kicks to his chest and a Spinning Heel Kick, which is dodged and countered with a Dropkick to Noah's knee, bringing him down to his other knee. Rowley puts Noah back in a Headlock, but gets pushed off and given an Overhead Kick. Rowley gets up and is subject to a series of slaps to the face, a chop and punch to his chest, kicks to his knees, and finally an Overhead Kick, which is caught. Rowley throws the foot away, but is taken back down with a Dragon Whip. Rowley drags himself towards Greg, who hops off the apron while faking a leg cramp. Rowley turns around dejectedly into a Savate Kick from Noah. Noah throws him to his corner, runs towards Rowley, and gives him a Wheel Kick, sandwiching him between his leg and the corner. Rowley drops down as Noah sees an eager Rex wanting to tag. He tags Rex in, and Noah lifts Rowley up and Flapjacks him onto Rex's shoulders for a Samoan Drop. Rex goes for a pin.

1...2...Kickout. Rex kicks Rowley with his good leg and gives him a Belly to Belly. Rex stomps on him and picks him up. He then gives Rowley a Jawbreaker. Rowley grabs the ropes as Rex grabs him by the head. Rowley trips him into the ropes, and when Rex gets up, he's Chop Blocked in his good leg. Rex falls down, intense burning pain running down his right leg. Rex tries to limp to his corner, but Greg, in an blur of events, blind tags himself in, runs up to Rex, and grabs Rex's leg for an Ankle Lock. Rex screams bloody murder and Greg keeps the lock tightly held as Noah keeps chanting for the crowd to support Rex. The crowd's "REX! REX! REX!" chants along with Noah's clapping help Rex finally grab the ropes. But the assault continues as Greg grabs Rex's left leg and DDTs it. Rex bangs his hands on the mat, and Greg stomps his legs, similar to last week. He Leg Drops his leg and puts him in a Single Boston Crab. Rex tries to get to the ropes, but Greg drags him back to the middle of the ring. Rex kicks Greg off and limps towards the ropes. He bounces back, but gets Powerslammed back down with a pin.

1...

2...

Kickout! Greg groans in frustration and continues his assault by twisting Rex's leg. He lifts Rex up and goes for an Atomic Drop, which Rex flips out of and gives Greg a Half-Nelson Suplex. Rex picks Greg up and Flapacks him. He dodges a right and gives Greg a Back Body Drop. He then looks for a Samoan Drop, but Greg gets out of it and goes for a Full Nelson Slam, but Rex lifts him back onto his shoulders and brings him down for a GTS. He lifts him back up, but gets taken down with a kick to his bad leg. Greg gets on the top rope, but Rex bounces the ropes, landing Greg right on his nads. Rex climbs the turnbuckle and lifts Greg onto his shoulders for an Evo Smash. Greg, however, gets low enough on his shoulders to give him one last blow to his left leg; and as Rex comes crashing down, Greg twists around and assists Rex back down to the ground with an Impaler DDT with a hook to the left leg! He goes for the pin as Rowley knocks Noah off.

1...2...3!

Goofy: Here are your winners; The Wimpy Kids!

The crowd boos heavily as a tired Greg grabs a mic.

Greg: Ha…yeah…and I showed you guys, huh? Oh what? You thought I was gonna lose? You thought I was gonna win by cheating? Well guess what? I didn't. The Wimpy Kids aren't as Wimpy as you thought! What we don't have in speed or strength, we make up for in brains! I'm as cunning as a fox! I know what to do! I know what to target and WHO to target to get what I want! You all better be on your guard. Better yet, the entire roster better stay on their guard, because as soon as we win, we're coming for out Tag Team Championship Match! We're not the underdogs or the black sheep anymore! We earned out respect. Now it's time for us to force it into others.

Greg and Rowley pick up a weary Rex and Wimpy Bombs him back down. The other teams just stare angrily at The Wimpy Kids as they exit the ring and go on to the back. Zero stares at Greg, who just bucks back at a resilient Zero.

TW: Intense…and that ends nXt for tonight! Keep on voting, and tune in next week for another edition of nXt!

(Backstage)

Gingka is walking to the ring with Dokuro and Madoka…

Dokuro: Don't mind Souichi. He doesn't know the service you've given The Anime Community. He's jealous because he doesn't have that kind of love.

Gingka: Ah, I guess you're right, Dokuro. I don't know why I let him get to me for a second. I'm a hero in Japan and in Anime. I should just accept my new status.

Dokuro: That's good! Don't let him get to you, Gingka!

Madoka: Yeah! And show Souichi the skills it took to take on The Bullies in the war! You're not US Champ for nothing!

Sakura walks in, and receives a pat on the back from Gingka.

Gingka: You did great out there, man! Even though Wolfgang got himself in the match, we can still take him out and have our one on one time!

Sakura: Yeah…you're right…

Gingka: Good! Catch ya later! I got a poser to take out!

Gingka walks away to the ring.

Vegeta: Gingka vs. a debuting Souichi Sagano! Next!

(Commercial)

The Beyblade: Metal Fusion Theme plays and the bell rings as the crowd shows love for the US Champion!

Goofy: The following is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; from Japan; he is The Toon United States Champion; Gingka Hagane!

Vegeta: This kid is skilled, but he's letting that Souichi douche get into his mind.

Chris: But he does make some valid points. I mean, what has Gingka actually done for Anime?

Wyatt: Save the Anime Wrestling Community from utter destruction...

Tarble: Gingka is our first ever Anime US Champion. I'm sure the jealous detractors are there to stop his advance.

As soon as Gingka's music goes off, a countdown appears and counts down from 6 to 1. Then Adam Morenoff's "Break the Walls" plays as the crowd is split between boos and cheers for Souchi.

Goofy: And his opponent; from Japan; Y2S, Souichi Sagano!

Vegeta: Where does he get off? Gingka is doing a public service to us Animes, and Souichi has to go hipster on us and declare himself cooler because he doesn't follow the crowd!

Wyatt: Souichi HAS to be jealous. He involves himself with Gingka in order to be near the guy who beat back The Bullies.

Chris: Yeah, because he must be jealous of the guy who failed to beat the Bullies for good…

Tarble: Well Souichi actually said he just wants The US Title. I think humiliating Gingka was just for fun…

Wyatt: Well if he wins this match, he'll be making the US Title Triple Threat Match a Fatal Four-Way. douche

They stare down and Gingka slaps Souichi across the face; Souichi slaps him back and they lock up. Souichi with the advantage as he has Gingka in a Headlock. Gingka counters with a Back Suplex. Gingka with the cover 1...2...Souichi kicked out. Gingka grabs Souichi's leg and locks in a Heel Hook. Souichi counters and they are both up. Souichi grabs Gingka and hits a Body Slam. Souichi hits a running elbow drop. Souichi with the cover 1...2... Gingka kicked out. Souichi grabs Gingka and Irish Whips him into the corner. Souichi puts Gingka on the top turnbuckle. Souichi is going for a Superplex but Gingka pushes Souichi off. Gingka goes for a Diving Senton and connects. The cover 1...2...Souichi got the shoulder up. Gingka is going for the Pegasus Spear but Souichi counters and hits a Drop Toe Hold. Souichi lifts Gingka up and hits a Suplex. Souichi is going for Code Breaker and it connects. The cover 1...2...Gingka got the shoulder up at the last second. Souichi waits for Gingka to get up. Gingka stumbles up and is almost a target of an Enzuguiri, but he ducks under it and Shoulder Blocks Souichi down. Gingka bounces off the ropes and goes for a knee Smash, but Souichi counters it and takes Gingka back down. Souichi attempts to lock in the Walls of Sagano but Gingka Pushes him off and quickly hits the Pegasus spear.

The cover. 1...2...Souichi gets his shoulder up.

Tarble: Trading leads, as these two are evenly matched.

Chris: The Pegasus Spear wasn't even enough for the finish. Neither was the Codebreaker!

Gingka can't believe it and starts to yell at the ref. But is soon rolled up by Souichi. The ref doesn't even get a 1 count before the kick out. Gingka got up and ran at Souichi who leap frogged over him. Gingka was turned around and given a series of high knees to the face. Souichi kicks Gingka in the stomach and gives him a Neckbreaker. He begins to beat on Gingka's chest and gives it a stomp. He grabs his feet, falls backwards, and Tosses Gingka into the corner. Souichi backs up and runs towards Gingka, hitting a Knee to Gingka's face. As Gingka stumbled around, Souichi Irish whipped Gingka, who bounced off the ropes and was hit with a Dropkick. He waits for Gingka to get up, bounces off the ropes, and Flying Forearm Smashes Gingka. Souichi climbed to the top rope and waited for Gingka to get up. When he did Souichi jumped for a Crossbody and was caught by Gingka. Gingka then did a Fallaway Slam and hooked Souichi's legs.

1...

2...

Souichi gets his Shoulder up!

Vegeta: Whoa! Gingka's back in control!

Chris: Gingka taking back control in a big way!

Tarble: Souichi in trouble here.

Wyatt: Gingka's going into that new burst of energy!

Gingka gets up and Taunts for the Pegasus Spear. Souichi is up and runs at Gingka runs at him. Codebreaker from no where by Souichi on Gingka. Gingka however rolled to the other side of the ring as Souichi took the time to rest. Gingka started to stir and Souichi picked him up and unloaded a couple chops before hitting a DDT. Souichi then rolled himself onto Gingka. The ref counts 1..2... and Gingka kicks out at 2.97. Souichi then decides to pick Gingka up and hitting a spinning neckbreaker. Souichi did a really short taunt and followed by attempting a Lionsault. But Gingka was able to get his knees up. Gingka rolled up and attempted the Pegasus spear again but Souichi barely gets out of the way. Souichi then did a double leg takedown and locks in the Walls of Sanago. And Gingka taps in seconds.

Goofy: Here is your winner; Y2S, Souichi Sagano!

Vegeta: WHAT?

Wyatt: Whoa…in his first match, Souichi just beat The US Champion!

Chris: Shades of Gingka in HIS first match beating The US Champion!

Souichi rolls out the ring and grabs a mic as he walks up the ramp. Gingka is leaning on a corner as Souichi just sits at the top of the ramp. His music dies down as he begins to speak.

Souichi: You wanna hear something funny I heard the past week? I heard some funny jokes about how Souichi Sagano, Y2S, was jealous of Gingka Hagane. Oh wow…THAT is some Grade A comedy! Because why would I be jealous of an ultra poser who thinks he knows what's good for Anime? Wow…you guys…you guys make the best jokes! Me…jealous of Gingka. HA! Tell me, Gingka; what did you actually do that made you an Anime Hero? What? Beat Wolfgang? Whoop. Ash Ketchum did it. Henry Wong did it. They're big Anime stars on Animated. But they don't get that recognition. Become the first Anime US Champion? I'll admit, it's history making, but you were just a replacement. If that oaf hadn't of injured Sakura, HE might've been in your position! Hell, ANYONE could've been in your position! All you did was get your ass handed to you, have a large amount of Anime stars come out to help you, and have Dokuro beat him with a 2x4! THEN you Speared him! And what's up with Pegasus Spear? It's just a Spear. Couldn't of thought of something more creative? Just face it Gingka; what you did…ANY ANIME COULD'VE DONE. You aren't special. You sat back and watched as The Bullies beat down an Anime-scratch that-JAPANESE LEGEND and an Anime veteran. You let The Bullies demoralize you. You let them take your friend. Let's be honest…if the other companies weren't involved with Animated for The Clash, you'd be in the gutter while Wolfgang paraded The US Championship around his waste. You didn't do anything besides get NUMEROUS amounts of interference to win matches! At least Randy Rand beat him after a grueling match! You're five second bouts with Wolfgang involved Dokuro, The Beyblade kids, and VEGETA-FRICKEN' VEGETA- To help you actually pin Wolfgang. I have more respect for Kenpachi for beating Wolfgang with NO help! YOU'RE NO HERO! And it PISSES ME OFF to hear every kid in the streets of Tokyo yell out, "GINGKA! GINGKA! GINGKA!"! You're a lie! A fraud! A sham! You're no better then Wolfgang: A lying piece of crap with no regard to other's feelings. You have this "Holier then thou" attitude around people you believe you're influencing. Sakura has more skills then you! You were in the right place, at the right time. You came into the arena to get a promotion. Dokuro found you. Gave you a chance. Won the Title. Had many people interfere for you. Get your girl taken. Get your Title taken. Had it given back to you, which was stupid in my opinion. Had Vegeta not even helped you, you'd have lost! So STOP with this Anime Hero Crap! *Gingka is looking down at this point, mouth agape and eyebrows raised* LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU! Don't show me the subtle disrespect you show Sakura! You look down on him! You BELIEVE you're better then him. Don't deny it! I'd believe BS to if it was drilled down my throat! But wait…the BS WAS drilled down my throat! And I didn't believe a damn thing! Wanna know why? Because I'm above mindless beliefs. I don't need someone to tell me who my hero is. Especially when that hero is a spineless…weak…dependant…egotistic…self serving…glory hogging…lying…fake POSER HERO LIKE YOURSELF!

Gingka, looking back and forth around the arena chanting "Gingka! Gingka!", gets on his knees and looks at a devilishly smirking Souichi. He leans on the ropes and just stares off as Souichi laughs at his anguish. As Y2S gets up, Sakura runs out and attacks him from behind. Y2S gets away from the assault and Sakura goes down the ramp to check on Gingka. He helps him up, but Gingka just pushes him away. Sakura tries to help him more, but Gingka pushes Sakura down, yelling, "I don't need your help!". Gingka walks off with his Title as the crowd is mixed with boos and concerned noises.

Tarble: Souichi just laying into Gingka.

Vegeta: Whoahohohohoooo…this Souichi guy is alright in my book! He can put out a hell of a put-down!

Wyatt: And now the Champ may be doubting himself!

Chris: If I had to defend my Title against three other people, I'd be pretty pissed too.

(Commercial)

Gingka is walking down as he runs into Dokuro and Negi, who block his way.

Dokuro: What was that about?

Negi: Yeah! You completely just brushed Sakura off!

Gingka: Look. I didn't ask for this job! So stop making me seem like a hero! I'm not! Just leave me alone right now!

Gingka pushes Negi out of the way and goes away. Dokuro is approached by GB, who just shakes his head disapprovingly.

GB: Give them an inch…and they take a mile, huh?

Dokuro: He'll come back around soon. So how are you doing?

GB: Good. And how is my angel doing today?

Dokuro: He he…goooood…

GB: Nice. I better leave soon before that kill-joy TW gets back.

Dokuro: Oh, by the way, why do you guys have some rivalry? Is it something that happened before?

GB: Well, let's just say I was screwed out of an opportunity. And TW was rewarded for his jackassery…apparently, the good people don't always win.

Dokuro: Aaaw…hey, I got us some dinner. Wanna stay and chat?

GB: Well…TW will be on my ass if I stay…ooooh, I love bein' a rebel.

Chris: Gross…

Vegeta: There's nothing wrong with it…nothing at all…

Elsewhere backstage, Scott Pilgrim is talking with his girlfriend, Ramona Flowers.

Ramona: Now Scott, don't get too cocky. You still have to get passed this Survivor Series Match.

Scott: Yeah, but afterwards, I may be World Champ!

Ramona: Yeah…you live those fantasies!

Scott walks off and Ramona goes off somewhere else. She then accidentally bumps into Haruhi.

Ramona: Oh, sorry.

Haruhi: Watch where you're going…

Ramona: Sheez…I said sorry…bitch.

Haruhi: Um…what was that?

Ramona: Would you like for me to say that louder? BIIIIIIII-TCH!

Haruhi: Would you enjoy my fist in your face?

Ramona: Can't be as painful as the foot up your ass…

Haruhi slaps Ramona, who comes back with a vicious right hand. They get into a tie-up, but Sarutobi breaks it up.

Sarutobi: Haruhi! Not now! You have a match next! Save it for then! You, Miss Flowers…you're not even an employee here…are you?

Ramona: No.

Sarutobi: Well, how about this? You go down to the ring and watch the match. And if you enjoy what you see, you may join this show.

Ramona: Will I be allowed to beat the hell out of the freak here?

Sarutobi: If we schedule the match.

Ramona: Hmmm…I accept your offer. See you, Suzumiya…

Ramona walks off, but not before slapping Haruhi dead in the face. The Anime girl scowls at the American girl, and walks off to her match.

(Commercial)

The Sailor Moon Theme plays as Sailor Moon walks out. The bell rings and Goofy begins his announcing.

Goofy: The following is a 6-Woman Tag Team Match! Coming to the ring first; from Tokyo, Japan; She is The Toon Women's Champion; representing The 90's Dynasty; Sailor Moon!

Vegeta: Unagi has to defend her Title against 5 other woman! It's not fair!

Wyatt: As the Champion, she must defend her Title against anyone at anytime. It's in the job description!

Motörhead's "Line in the Sand" plays next and Rika walks out.

Goofy: And coming to the ring; from Shibuya, Japan; representing Digivolution; Rika!

Tarble: This tough girl is making her match debut tonight! She was the one who started the brawl last week between the 6 women.

Chris: She has the toughness and veracity in order to win a Championship here.

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya's Theme plays next and Haruhi walks out angrily.

Goofy: And coming to the ring; from Japan; Haruhi Suzumiya!

Tarble: She challenged Sailor first, but it turned into a giant brawl with 5 other people.

Vegeta: Mix that in with the fact that she just got bitch-slapped by Ramona Flowers, she's pretty pissed.

Ramona, ringside, waves at Haruhi, who just growls and looks away.

The Ben 10 Alien Force Theme plays and Gwen walks out.

Goofy: And introducing the opponents; first, from Bellewood; Gwen Tennyson!

Chris: And she has a score to settle with Sailor, that's for sure!

Wyatt: Her chance at the Title was at Bragging Rights, where she lost the match.

The 1st Pokemon Theme plays and Misty walks out.

Goofy: And coming to the ring; from Cerulean City; Misty!

Tarble: At The Clash of the Titans, Misty was Senshi Booted by Sailor after she won the match for Animated.

Wyatt: Misty also wants a piece of Sailor too!

Naruto's 4th Season Theme plays and Sakura

Goofy: And lastly; from Konoha; Sakura Haruno!

Chris: The obvious underdog in the match.

Vegeta: I agree. But she made her presence known when she Petal Plucked Rika from behind.

The bell rings and Rika and Gwen starts it off. Gwen goes for a Headlock, but Rika pushes her off and Lou Thesz Presses her. After unloading a barrage of punches on her, Rika stomps on her face. Rika waits for Gwen to get up and goes for a Discus Punch, only to have it miss and she gets a Mule Kick. Gwen drags Rika into the middle of the ring and Knee Drops Rika's face. Rika bounces off the ropes and Knee Drops Rika's gut. She pins. 1..2..Kickout. Gwen drags Rika to her corner and tags in Sakura, who gets in and gives Rika an Inverted Atomic Drop. She bounces off the ropes, but is given a Tilt-A-Whirl Sideslam as a counter. Rika, with a burst of energy, bounces off the ropes, and Headbutts Sakura. She goes to her corner, but Haruhi and Sailor pull their hands back. Rika picks Sakura up and tosses her into Haruhi's stomach! Haruhi's rolling on the floor in pain as Rika slaps Sailor and throws Sakura into her. Sailor stares daggers at Rika and picks Sakura up, who regains energy and starts unloading jabs onto Sailor. Sakura bounces grabs the Senshi and gives her a Jawbreaker. Pin. 1...2...Kickout. Sakura grabs Sailor and goes for a Spinning Neckbreaker, but Sailor pushes Sakura off and puts her in a Half-Nelson. But due to it being _Half-Effort _(Nyuck nyuck nyuck...*ahem*, sorry...), Sakura flips her over her shoulder and gives her a Neck Snap. Sakura gets on the top turnbuckle, dives off, and gives a a groggy Sailor a Flying Clothesline. Pin time!

1...2...Kickout.

Wyatt: Team Bad Girl experiencing problems and Sakura showing off some skill!

Tarble: She is learning a lot, but she needs to keep at it if she wants to be seen as a real contender.

Sakura springboards off the ropes, but is caught in a Crossbody position. Sailor gives Sakura a Backbreaker and throws her away with a Last Call. Sakura tries to tag, but Sailor stomps her hand and kicks her away. Sailor picks her up and gives her a Uranaigi-Backbreaker Combo. Sailor keeps her there, attempting to break the Cherry Blossom in half. Sakura pushes her away and rolls to her corner. Sailor grabs her, a quarter of the way away from a tag, and puts her in a Camel Clutch. She lifts Sakura up from the position and gives her a Backbreaker onto her knee. Sailor jumps on a middle rope, and hangs on to the top rope as she knee drops-MISSED! Sakura rolls to her corner and tags in Misty! The age old rivals meet again as Misty Dropkicks Sailor back down. She runs up to her and gives her a Running Neckbreaker. Sailor gets up, but is Irish Whipped and given a Belly to Belly Suplex. Sailor gets up and goes for a Clothesline, but is countered and given an Inverted Facelock Neckbreaker Slam. Misty gets on the top turnbuckle and dives off to hit a Missile Dropkick. Sailor grabs the ropes, but Misty just lifts her up by her feet as Sailor is holding on and kicks her in the gut. She picks her up and gives her a Shoulder Jawbreaker. Sailor drags herself to her corner, but Misty drags her back to the middle of the ring. Misty gets on the top rope, dives off, and MISSES THE FROG SPLASH! Sailor tags in Haruhi, who grabs Misty, picks her up, and lifts her into the air and back down with a Full Nelson Slam. The pin.

1...2...Kickout.

Vegeta: Back in control, Haruhi has brought down Former Woman's Champion Misty.

Chris: Haruhi waiting for her moment to face a battle tested veteran. She has Misty down right now.

Haruhi puts Misty in a Surfboard hold, pulling her arms almost off of her body. She puts her foot on the water trainer's head and stomps her head into the mat. Haruhi puts her in a Half Nelson again and begins working on Misty's neck. Misty uses her right leg to drag herself to the ropes. Haruhi breaks the hold and kicks Misty's back. She then kicks her chest, bringing her down. Misty sits up, but is taken back down with a Springboard Dropkick. Pin. 1...2...Kickout. Haruhi bounces off the ropes, handstands, bounces off the ropes, and backflips back onto Misty with a Splash. 1...2...Kickout. Haruhi picks Misty up and lifts her up for a Gutwrench, but keeps her on her shoulder. She continuously bounces up and down, doing more damage to Misty's back with each bounce. Misty finally gets out and hits a Shoulder Jawbreaker. Haruhi holds her jaw in pain as Misty drags herself to her corner. Haruhi tags in Rika, however, and she grabs Misty, lifts her onto her shoulders, lifts her out of the Fireman's Carry position, and gives her a Gutbuster. Rika grabs her and gives her a Dropsault, sending her down. Misty gets up slowly and is lifted up for a Spinbuster. Misty gets back down and Snap Suplexes-countered into a Impaler DDT. Rika, back in control, lifts Misty up and puts her on the top turnbuckle. She lifts her up and goes for a Digitizer (Muscle Buster), but Misty finally gets out of it and flips it into a pin. 1...2...Kickout. Misty bounces off the ropes and given a Kitchen Sink attempt, but it's reversed into a Leg Lock. Misty twists Rika's ankle, sending the Tough Digi girl into a fit. Misty drags herself to her corner as Rika does the same. Misty and Rika tag, and Sailor comes in facing Gwen! Gwen, getting revenge, starts unloading punch after punch on her rival. She lifts Sailor up and slams her back down with a Steamroller. She uses the momentum from the roll and hops on the turnbuckle and Moonsaults off onto Sailor! Pin tiiiime!

1...

2...

Haruhi breaks it up!

Chris: The goody two-shoes are coming back!

Wyatt: Please don't call them that...

Tarble: It's madness in the ring! Sakura's ran in, but missed a Clothesline and got dropped with that MysticDog!

Haruhi turns and Wheel Kicks Misty. Sailor distracts the ref and Rika gets a pair of brass knuckles with Gwen's name on them. Haruhi holds her, but Ramona gets on the apron and kicks Rika's bad ankle, sending her back down. Haruhi runs towards her, angry as ever, and tackles off the apron, sending Ramona face first into the CAW announce table!

Chris: Don't get involved, missy!

Wyatt: That was a nasty splat! She may be out!

Haruhi turns around into a Superkick from Misty! Sakura throws Haruhi out, but is given a Senshi Boot to the face! Sailor Forearm Smashes Misty and keeps her eye on a downed Gwen, who was stomped by Haruhi earlier. Sailor raises the boot, but it misses; Gwen rolls under the boot, gets behind Sailor...  
MANNA-BREAKER! Time for a pin!

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings and Gwen starts taunting a downed Champion.

Goofy: Here are your winners; the team of: Gwen Tennyson, Misty, and Sakuro Haruno!

Tarble: Gwen pins the Champ once again!

Vegeta: No matter how many times she pins her, as long as she can't pin her for The Belt, Gwen will always be under Sailor.

Wyatt: But Misty was impressive, getting a bit of revenge against her rival Sailor.

Chris: But it seems like these two ladies are getting it on at ringside!

Ramona and Haruhi are arguing ringside and finally get into a shoving contest. TW comes out with a small smirk on his face.

TW: OK...so you two are busy arguing...but Ramona...tell me...what are your thoughts on Anima-

Ramona: Get me a contract. *The crowd cheers*

TW: Oh...well, OK then!

Ramona: And get me a match with her!

TW: Well, I have a better idea! Adding to the 6 woman Scramble...Ramona will be a Special Guest Referee!

Vegeta: WHAT?

Haruhi yells at the top of her lungs "WHAT? WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?", but TW ignores them.

TW: See you ladies later!

Vegeta: What is his DEAL? That made NO SENSE!

Tarble: Honestly...I don't know either...

Chris: Haruhi's going to get screwed! No point! WHY is she in that match? You GM is a doof!

Wyatt: I'm quite confused...

Haruhi starts throwing items, like bell rings and chairs, around in frustration as Ramona just shrugs and smirks.

Backstage, TW walks into the two other GMs.

Tsunade: What did I say last week?

TW: I dunno...

Tsunade: You stupid kid! I said DON'T make any decisions without us! And you go and make THAT stupid stipulation?

Sarutobi: Even I am confused, TW. Why are you making these decisions without us?

TW: Hey, I just made a decision. Big deal.

Tsunade: You are a power hungry ego-maniac. A month on he job, and you already think you're the boss! You need a reality check!

TW: Whatever. Look, I made crucial decisions. I think that what I'm doing is good for Animated. Your bickering hindered it. What I did was just use my executive decision making to create a great wrestling show. If you guys hate that, then you hate the employees, this show, and the fans. Now if you excuse me...

TW walks off, leaving the two GMs behind. GB is in a room eating with Dokuro, and TW passes it by. GB sees him in the corner of his eye and just smirks.

(Commercial)

1995...The year that a movement was piloted...

_Bugs: Welcome to the World Wrestling Federation's special...Saturday Night Animated!_

in 2001...it was made a household name...

_Daffy: Animated every Saturday Night!_

And next Saturday...  
We're kickin' it Old School...

**SATURDAY NIGHT ANIMATED: CLASSIC EDITION!**

See classics like Son Goku, Hercules, and The Hulk return for one night!

And Deadpool vs. Paul-Hardcore Championship Match!  
Will Deadpool be able to face not just an angry Paul, but a Digivolution Army?

And as a special bonus, The arena will be recreated in the classic 1995 Saturday Night Special style! The atmosphere will be set!

**SATURDAY NIGHT ANIMATED!**

_He-Man: I HAVE THE POWEEEEEEER!_

_"GO JOE!"_

Nothin' beats the classics...

(Ring)

Vegeta: Nothing beats the classics! And nothing beats me! I am classic personi...KAKAROT WILL BE THERE?

Chris: Ohohoho...perfect...

Tarble: Hope he joins us on commentary next week...

Wyatt: Would love to see how Mr. Prince reacts...

Vegeta: Saiyan **Commentator!** If I have to say it ONE MORE TIME...

Rock the Dragon plays and Tien makes his way to the ring with Chiaotzu. The bell rings soon afterwards.

Goofy: The following is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; accompanied by Chiaotzu; Tien Shinhan!

Vegeta: This guy, unlike Yamcha, is actually the real deal.

Wyatt: Disciplined Tien is coming to avenge his friend Yamcha's-WHAT THE...

As Tien walks down the ramp, Taiki runs down and RKOs him onto the metal part of the ramp! Taiki grabs him and throws him into the ring. The ref checks on Tien, and he tells him he's OK. The bell rings and Taiki has Tien on his face again with an RKO!

Wyatt: This isn't fair!

Tarble: The match shouldn't keep going!

Chris: Tien wanted it to keep on! His stupid mistake!

Tien is on his knees trying to get up, and Taiki just runs towards him and PUNTS HIM IN THE SKULL! The pin...

1...2...3!

The bell rings and Taiki just gloats.

Tarble: A sham! A crock! This kid is just a fake!

Vegeta: Hey, he's impressed me...

Wyatt: Vegeta, he's picking your team apart, one by one...

Vegeta: But not me...

Taiki walks out the ring and gets right in Vegeta's face. He just stares at him and finally just leaves as Vegeta keeps a straight face throughout it all.

Vegeta: He better be happy that I'm The Saiyan Commentator now...

Tarble: Brother, this isn't like you...

Wyatt: What happened to the agression...

Chris: He's gone soft!

Vegeta: Shut your mouth, McLean! I can still whup ass! I just chose not to whup his! I'm past that! I've made a resolution to let my temper get the best of me! I've put my "Saiyan Prince" days behind me! Is that so bad...

Tarble: It's just that you're not the brother I knew...

Vegeta: Deal with it, little brother!

(Backstage)

Danny and Jake are having a conversation...

Jake: Really man?

Danny: Yeah...I know we've been friends for only a short amount of time, but with that 7 month Tag Team Championship reign, it felt like a lifetime...who could forget our Wrestlemania 22 Match.

Jake: I remember. Or our match on Animated the next year...we still need to have a rubber match, y'know...

Danny: I know, dude, I know. But now, I think that by focusing on our singles careers, we could advance our careers more. I have a big oppurtunity coming up...I need to get ready. And you need to focus on whatever moment you have coming soon.

Jake: *Sucks his teeth* Yeah, homie, I feel ya...well it was some fun times, I'll say that.

Danny: Still bros?

Jake: *Shakes his hand* Still bros, dawg...

Danny: Cool...wish you luck!

Jake: Yea man, I wish you luck on your future oppurtunities!

Danny walks off and Jake just shakes his head affirmatively as we switch our perspective to Dan Kuso (Bakugan) training in the hallway. May (Pokemon) walks up to him inquisitively.

May: Um, Dan...what're you doing?

Dan: Training May!

May: For what?

Dan: May...2009 was my highlight year...I won the Royal Rumble...beat Linus for The Toon World Title at Wrestlemania 25, and held onto it for 5 months. Then Yusuke tore up my ACL took my Title. I came back, but it's like I'm back at square one again! So now that I'm in my adopted country of Canada, I plan on using this time to take my career back! And I'm sure my Canadian brothers are eager to support me *The crowd cheers at this statement*

May: Well, I support you! You need any help?

Dan: Yeah! You can be my training partner! I'll be glad to have your help, May!

May: I'll be glad to help!

May grabs a dumbbell for Dan and we switch to one last backstage scene. This time, Miguel and his PBS cohorts. Binky took the night off, and Miguel is about to take on Naruto.

Miguel: Time to extend this streak, guys! Tito and Theo are off to win a shot at The Tag Titles, and I'm gonna weaken Naruto more for Binky.

Maya: Just one more show away. Ya gotta do some detrimental damage tonight, _Miguelito_.

Miguel: You can count on it, Maya!

Just then, TD walks into the locker room, receiving death stares from the twins.

TD: What?

Maya: What you said earlier was...

TD: Was what? Too much for your virgin ears to handle? You got your ears so far up Binky tail-end, it pains you to hear the truth from someone else?

Miguel: Hey, Binky is-

TD: Is what? A megalomaniacle, self-righteous, blowhard who thinks, if his little pea-brain has the ability to do that, HE'S the best in the business? A tag team competitor, I'll give him that. But as a singles competitor, let alone a World Title contender; that's a stretch. I've done more in my first month then he's done-

Miguel: Yeah yeah, in your first month! We got it! What you've done in a month is nothing! I DOMINATED 2002 with an iron fist!

TD: What, a four month World Title reign that ended with you losing to the man you beat, Ketchum? Nice career...other then the beginning of your mega-feud with Henry Wong, nothing of importance happened in your reign. But I'll be honest, I did have respect for you. You represented us with pride, Miguel. You were PBS's poster boy. You had it all! And you threw it away to kiss Binky's a-

Miguel: SHUT UP! I don't kiss butt, I don't care about what you did, and I don't appreciate the the way you're talking to me!

TD: What's wrong? _Wittle Miguewito bout to cwy_? _You want big, tough Binky to beat me up?_

Miguel is running towards the blonde champion, but is stopped by Maya, who grabs him by the shirt and drags him out of the room.

Maya: TD, learn some respect!

The two leave for their match and TD is left in the locker-room sitting in a chair, thinking...

Vegeta: I don't know which side to go for...TD or Binky. I like them both...

Chris: Figuring out who to take to the prom, Vegeta?

Vegeta: I WILL...*Breathes in and out*...shut up, Reality TV Trash...

Wyatt: Any way, Miguel vs. Naruto is next!

(Commercial)

The bell rings and Naruto walks out with some determination. With the 5th US Naruto Theme booming in the stadium, he hustles to the ring, rolling in and beating on his chest.

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; from Konoha; "The Kitsune", Naruto Uzumaki!

Wyatt: "The Kitsune"...obvious reference to Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox, inside of Naruto.

Tarble: He's gonna be tapping into that agression and power tonight and at Survivor Series.

The Maya & Miguel Theme plays and Miguel comes crab-walking to the ring with his index finger in the air and Maya at his side.

Goofy: And his opponent; from Arizona; accompanied by Maya; Miguel!

Chris: Wanna know who else has aggression? Miguel after his little "talk" with TD! Miguel needs someone to take his anger out on! And Naruto is a perfect target!

Vegeta: These two former World Champions are certainly angry! But Binky better cut the crap out if he wants to have a chance of being Number One Contender! These petty rivalries are killing PBS Kids!

The bell rings and Naruto directly runs at Miguel and gives him a Lous Thesz press, then starts to rain down punches on him. Naruto gets up and picks Miguel up then Irish whips him into the corner and tries a monkey flip but Miguel lands on his feet. Naruto gets up and is given a Spinning Heel Kick to the back of the head by Miguel. Miguel follows that up with as Elbow drop followed by a Jumping Elbow drop on him. Miguel picks Naruto up and Naruto pushes him back and hits a Sole Kick from no where. Miguel stumbles into the corner and Naruto runs at him and hits a Monkey Flip. Naruto follows by climbing up to the top turnbuckle and taunt the fans who know whats coming next. Miguel however quickly gets up and runs up to the top of the turnbuckle where he starts punching Naruto. Naruto Punches back. The two trade fist until Miguel ducks one and rakes Narutos eyes. Miguel then starts to set up for something.

Wyatt: Precarious position! Miguel's about to do some major damage!

Miguel then at that moment hits a Super Frakensteiner off the top ropes! Miguel pulls himself over Naruto's body as the ref count. 1...2...Kickout by Naruto. Miguel wait for Naruto to get up and when he does,He attempts the Pele Kick but Naruto catches his leg. Naruto then put Miguel in a Ankle lock but Miguel quickly rolled through and Naruto went face first into the turnbuckles. Miguel then hit a side Russian leg sweep and Hooked Narutos leg. 1...2...Kickout. Miguel jumps on the middle turnbuckle and comes back to knee Naruto in the head. Miguel comes back to the ropes and Springboard Moonsaults Naruto for a pin. 1...2...Kickout. Miguel Elbows his chest and Leg Drops him for good measure. Miguel picks Naruto up, gets pushed into the ropes, and receives a Sit-Out Spinebuster! Naruto rushes to the corner, climbs the turnbuckle, and waits for his opponent to get up. He dives off for a Shuriken Spin, but gets caught with a Mid-Air Enzuguiri Kick!

Chris: WHOA!

Tarble: DID YOU SEE THAT?

Vegeta: NARUTO GOT CAUGHT IN WITH THAT KICK TO THE SKULL!

1...

2...

Kickout!

Tarble: BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH FOR A PIN!

Miguel, surprised, then started to rain down a couple of punches until he picked Naruto up and hit him with for a Double Underhook Backbreaker. Then followed that up with a One Handed Bulldog. Miguel continuously stomped on Naruto until the ref pulled him off. Miguel picks him up and throws him into the corner. Miguel runs towards Naruto and misses a Splash! Naruto runs the ropes and Crossbodies Miguel! Miguel gets up and hits a Stunner, sending Miguel backwards into the ropes, bouncing off, and being hit with a Powerslam. 1...2...Kickout! Naruto gets on the top rope one more time! Miguel gets up...he spins off...NO! Miguel Spinebusters Naruto! Naruto, laid out in the middle of the ring, is easy pickings for a devious Miguel. Miguel picks him back up and gives him an STO. Naruto sat up, Miguel ran at him, but Naruto gave him a Drop toe hold! Naruto, coming back, picks Miguel up and goes for a Downward Spiral, but Miguel flips over Naruto and gives him a Neckbreaker! Miguel picks him, hits several kicks, and dropkick to the gut, but it's reversed and Naruto tosses him to the ropes! Miguel bounces off the and down to the mat. Naruto got up and waited for Miguel to get up. When he did, Naruto instantly gave him a Tilt-a-whirl Back-Breacker; but held on to him and lifted him up for the Tombstone Piledriver and it fully connected! Naruto then covered him

1...2...3!

The bell rings and Naruto celebrates in the ring, but he's unaware of the looming threat behind him...  
Naruto turns around and is Speared by Miguel's stablemate, Andy (Maya & Miguel)! Naruto gets up, and is pummeled by Andy's prosthetic arm! By the end of the beatdown, Andy's metal arm is stained of Naruto's blood, oozing from the ninja's face. Naruto attempts to get up, but Miguel comes back with a Pele Kick! Naruto is out and the duo leave the ring as medical staff tend to Naruto.

Wyatt: A factor in the Last Man Standing Match that Naruto may not be able to beat...The entire PBS stable.

Tarble: How can one boy defend himself against a team?

Vegeta: Ha! Naruto's finally gonna get a reality check! That brat-

Vegeta's interrupted by a blow to the back of the head from the crowd!

Chris: What the...

Wyatt: Who?

The announce team leaves as the person behind this attack hops out of the crowd. Taiki Kudo! The Xros General picks the Saiyan Announcer up and throws him face first into the turnbuckle! The Saiyan Commentator gets up...and is RKO'ed onto the hard floor! The security and medical staff try to separate the two, but Taiki just grabs Vegeta, throws him on his own announce table, and hops on. He picks up a chair along the way and puts it on the table. He picks Vegeta up...RKO on the chair! Vegeta is out like a lamp and Taiki finally leaves, but not before grabbing a mic.

Taiki: I told you! The Z Fighters...the so called, "Best Stable in Fiction Wrestling History"...Tien...Yamcha...Vegeta...the "Best of the Best"...Pffft...lies. I BEAT ALL THREE OF THEM! Albeit, they're the lower ranked freaks...I need to take out the important ones. Krillin...Piccolo...and Son Goku! As for you, Vegeta, Saiyan Commentator...you've gone soft! The Saiyan Warrior Prince would've easily beat me! I admit it! But you've gone soft and now you won't even call yourself, "The Saiyan Prince"! Consider this a wake-up call, "Veggie".

Taiki throws the mic at a prone Vegeta, who just grips his back in pain. The medical staff lifts him onto the gurney and cart him out. The show just goes to commercial.

(Commercial)

The show continues with the announce team, minus one.

Tarble: Welcome back folks, Tarble here with CAW commentators Wyatt and Chris. Unfortunately, we are short one member. *Replay shows of Vegeta's beatdown* My brother, Vegeta, was viciously beat by Taiki Kudo of Digivolution. Taiki would later state that he was going to take down The Z Fighters. He even placed my brother as part of the lower ranks of the Z-Fighters.

Wyatt: The Saiyan Commentator was taken to a nearby hospital and we hope he has a speedy recovery.

Chris: For now, we have my good friend, Chef Hatchet as guest commentator. Chef?

Chef: It's all good here, Chris! Do I get overtime for this?

Chris: Um, erm, Uhh...Time for the gauntlet!

Tarble: And-

Riley: WILL YOU INTRODUCE US, HOMIE? WE'VE BEEN SITTIN' HER' FOR A WHILE NOW!

Huey: Riley, calm down!

Tarble: Right...The Tag Champs are here...The Freeman Boiz...with Cindy McPhearson!

Cindy: 'Sup.

Chris: Any thoughts about your competition?

The bell rings.

Goofy: The following is a Fatal Four-Way Tag Team Match, and it is to determine the number one contendership for the Toon Tag Team Titles!

The 3rd Naruto US Theme plays, bringing out Choji and Shikamaru.

Goofy: Introducing first; from Konoha; Shikamaru and Choji, Shika-Cho!

Riley: Former Tag Champs in their own right. The only held onto it for a month, tho'...

Huey: Choji's size and Shikamaru's cunning is a deadly combo.

The Dinosaur King Theme plays and Max and Rex run out.

Goofy: And the opponents; Max and Rex, The D-Team!

Huey: Speed is totally on their side.

Riley: They rookies just like us, but difference between us and them is...we the Tag Champs...

The APA Theme plays, bringing out Rolf and Ed. The crowd's clear favorite, the team shakes hands with everyone.

Goofy: And from Peach Creek; Ed and Rolf, The EPA!

Riley: They both strong, _mane_.

Huey: They took us out last week. Mad props to them. But they won't do that twice.

Finally..."Gangsta Lean" by Jim Johnston plays, bringing out the vet team of Tito and Theo. Tito, with a yellow bandana, and Theo, with a blue bandana, walk out amongst massive boos.

Goofy: Finally; from Arizona; Tito & Theo!

Riley: Wanna face them, dawg! Themz mah boiz!

Tarble: It's like Vegeta never left...

Huey: 4x Tag Team Champs...Shika-Cho beat them last year for the belts. Other then T&T and Shika-Cho, who are still pretty inexperienced, the teams are pretty rookie-like. I like that. The Tag Division is younger and more hungry. We became Champs at a good point.

Chef: Who do you think will win, munchkins?

Riley: Tito and Theo, handz down!

Huey: I see The EPA winning. And I ain't against it...

The bell rings, and Ed and Theo start it off, amidst massive cheers for Ed. They get into a tie-up, which is bad for Theo, who gets tossed into a corner and gets the air knocked out of him with a Shoulder Thrust to the gut. Theo stumbles about and gets a Clothesline from a pumped Ed. He throws Theo to the ropes, and grabs him on the rebound-Press Slam! Theo grabs his stomach, but is immediately brought back up and back down with a Backbreaker. Ed waits for Rolf to get up and gives him several Clotheslines, and goes for a Shoulder Block. Theo dodges it and uses Ed's momentum against him, sending him shoulder first into the corner. Theo runs the ropes, jumps on a top one, and lands a Flying Kick to Ed's face. Pin. 1..2..Kickout. Ed gets up and receives a knee to his chest while Theo holds his head under his arm. After several knees, Theo goes for a Suplex, but it's reversed! Theo gets up and gets a Big Boot. Theo crawls around, and Choji blind tags! Uh oooooh...

Chef: Two big dudes up in this!

Wyatt: It's about to get big!

Cindy: Corny sumbitch...

The two big boys stare down each other as Choji backs up a bit. He runs up to Ed and low kicks him, sending him to one knee. Choji bounces off the ropes and DDTs Ed. Pin. 1..2..Kickout. Choji picks Ed up and Scoop Slams, but it gets reversed into a Reverse Suplex. Ed bounces off the ropes and Leg Drops Choji. Choji rolls up and is grabbed and lifted into the air for a Samoan Drop, but Choji breaks free and jumps on the second rope. Choji hops off and Elbows Ed's head. Ed stumbles around and gets dropped with a Spear! Choji picks up Ed and throws him, but keeps hold and gives him a Swinging Side Slam. Choji walks over to his corner and climbs the turnbuckle. He stands on the top and dives off for a Butterfly Splash, but Ed puts his knees up! Choji crashes onto them and rolls on the floor in pain. Ed gets up and starts to send rights and lefts Choji's way. He then punches one more time before giving him a Lariat. Choji and Ed get up, and Rolf yells to Ed, "JAWBREAKER, ED-BOY!". Ed yells out, "JAWBREAKEEEEER!", runs up to a stumbling Choji, and gives him a Jawbreaker onto Ed's hard head, almost breaking Choji's jaw! Ed gets up and is blind tagged by Max, who jumps on the top rope and dives off for a Diving Elbow to the chest. Pin. 1...2...Choji throws Robin off. Max lands several kicks to Choji's legs and a Spinning Heel Kick to Choji's head. Choji stumbles back and Max bounces off the ropes and lands a Jumping Complete Shot. Choji is down and Max jumps off the ropes and lands Springboard Leg Drop. Pin. 1...2...Choji kicks out. Choji grabs Max by the head, but is given a Savate Kick. Choji gets tagged by Shikamaru and Shikamaru finally evens the odds. Shika Flying Forearm Smashes Max. Max gets up and goes for a Clothesline, but it's reversed when Shika grabs his arm and takes him down. He gets one hand on Max's face...another hand over...locks it in...CROSSFACE!

Wyatt: A TRIBUTE TO CANADA'A CRIPPLER...

Tarble: We aren't allowed to talk about it...

Chef: I find that a crap rule...

Chris: Either way, Shikamaru has Max on the brink of submission!

Robin drags himself to the ropes, but Shikamaru breaks it up and gets on the top rope. Max, who's still down, is landed on by a Headbutt! Max gets up slowly and is taken down with a Sharpshooter! Tito tags Max when he isn't looking and jumps on the top rope and Bulldogs Shikamaru down! Shika gets up, Savate Kick! Tito jumps up and Standing Moonsault connects! He tags Theo, who runs the ropes and Spinning Wheel Kicks Shikamaru. He Irish Whips him to the ropes, and grabs him to hit a Monkey Toss. Headlock locked in, Theo gets up and drops Shika on his knee and finishes it with an Exploder Suplex. Shika gets up and Rex tags himself in. Theo runs up to him, and gets pushed back with a Headbutt to the gut. Theo runs back to him, and gets lifted and put back down with a Powerslam! Theo gets free of the Powerslam predicament and jumps up to Slam the back of Rex's head into the turnbuckle! Rex lays in the corner and tags in Tito. Tito hops on Theo's shoulders, jumps off, and Clotheslines Rex in the corner. Rex sits in the corner as Tito runs the ropes and Face Washes him. Rex slumps forward and Tito picks him up. Tito lifts him up for a Suplex and brings him down with his own Powerslam. 1...2...Kickout. Rex gets up and Tito runs to him for a Sunset Flip; Rex gets him mid-way and Powerbombs him! Rex gets on the top rope and jumps off for a Frog Splash! Misses! Tito rolls over and gets tagged by Rolf. Rolf runs towards a groggy Rex and gives him a GORE! GORE! GORE! (OK, Rolf calls it a Spike, but you get the idea...) Rolf picks Rex up and lifts him up for a Suplex. He lets one hand go and leaves Rex suspended in the air for 5 seconds before giving him a Vertical Suplex! He looks over to one side of the crowd, then the other...then stalks Rex for a COC! He runs the ropes, *Gets tagged by Choji*, and gets tripped up by Rex into the corner! The ref checks on Rolf, and Choji stalks Rex. He runs to him, but Rex ducks and Choji is bounced off the ropes by Theo! Tito tags himself in as the ref finally sees and grabs Choji. He grabs the arm and puts him under his arm...FLOATING ROLLER CUTTER! Chojis is laid out and the pin is attempted.

1...2...3!

*Shika-Cho is out*

Chef: That Tito and Theo...they a crafty team, I'll say that! They not only got one team eliminated, but they built their own prestige!

Tarble: Although their methods were sketchy, Tito & Theo eliminated Shika-Cho.

Ed gets back in and Running Elbows Tito. Ed grabs Tito and Atomic Drops him. Ed bounces off the ropes, but Tito gets behind him and Full Nelson Facebuster. The Ed-Boy gets up and Theo, who was just tagged in, grabs him and gives him a DDT Facebreaker. He keeps Ed locked in and wraps his legs around Ed's waist. Ed is trapped in the middle of the ring and Theo keeps the lock in tight. Ed has his hand raised, but he gets both of his hands on the mat and tries to push himself up. He finally gets up and pushed Theo off! Tito tag himself in and Enzuguiri's a kneeling Ed back down. He locks in a Camel Clutch, but Ed pushes him off. Ed goes for a Clothesline, but Tito grabs his arm, gets behind him, and Latin Sweeps (Full Nelson Russian Leg Sweep) him down! Pin!

1...2...Kickout!

Wyatt: Tito & Theo in full control!

Riley: Told you, mane! They have this wrapped up!

Ed struggles to get up, but Tito gets on his back and starts pounding his back. He locks in a Sleeper, and Ed tries to get up. He stumbles around, bumping into ropes, corners, hand slaps, and even Theo! Ed is finally on his knees and is almost out...but Max is on the top turnbuckle and dives off to DDT Tito!

Chef: WHAT THE...

Tarble: HOW DID HE...

Huey: Blind tag, fools...

Max gets up and rolls around the ring, dodging Clotheslines and Knees from Tito. Max knees Tito in the face and Roundhouse Kicks him down. Max Irish Whips Tito to the ropes, puts Tito on the top, jumps up, and Frankensteiners him off! Pin! 1...2...Kickout! He jumps up on the top turnbuckle and dives off for a Moonsault! Tito stumbles up and gets an STO! Max climbs the turnbuckle and dives off for a Guillotine Leg Drop! But Tito moves out the way and tags in Theo! Theo Clotheslines Max down and grabs him when he gets up and drops him with a Sit-Out Spinebuster. Theo climbs the turnbuckle and dives off for a High-Angle Splash! Max gets his knees up gets Tito in a Small Package!

1...2...3!

Tarble: WHOOOOOOOOA!

Chris: THE HELL?

Chef: WHAT JUST HAPPENNED?

Riley: HOW?

Huey: THE ROOKIES GOT GAME!

Cindy: HOW DEY DO DAT?

Wyatt: TITO AND THEO ARE OUT! THE BOYS ELIMINATED THE VETERAN TAG TEAM!

The Tito and Theo freak out as the ref directs them out. They're about to leave, but they leave the D-Team with a gift. Tito gives Max a Floating Rolling Cutter; the ref deals with Tito and Theo gets on the top rope and dives off for a High Angle Splash on Rex! The T&T boys run off as Ed walks in. Ed helps up his opponent, and shakes his hand. Ed then backs up and Boots Max in the head. The Triceratops Boy staggers up and gets a Half-Nelson Suplex. Max is laid out and Ed tags in Rolf. Ed grabs him and lifts him up for a Suplex, but Slams him back down onto Rolf's knee! Rolf lifts Max back up and gives him a Backbreaker once more. He pins Max. 1...2...Kickout! Rolf Irish Whips Max and catches him for an Over the Shoulder Arm Drag. Max gets up and gets caught in a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker. Max gets up and Rolf bounces off the ropes; Max dodges it and gets behind Rolf. He hops onto his back and turns over to Hurricarana Rolf over the ropes. Max runs the ropes and jumps over to Suicide Dive onto Rolf! But the Old Country Powerhouse catches Max and gives him a Pumphandle Slam onto the CAW Table! Laid out on the table, Max is picked up by Rolf and thrown back into the ring. Rolf runs to the ropes and, as Max gets up, he flips around Rolf and gets him in a Crucifix Hold; he then takes Rolf down in order to lock in a Cross-Arm Breaker! Out of nowhere, Deadpool runs onto the ramp and comments, "I shoulda did that earlier...CRAP!". Max, ignoring the comment, keeps the Big Guy down with the COC arm locked in. Rolf drags himself to the ropes, but Max keeps it all locked in. Rolf is close to tapping, when Ed runs in and breaks it up. Rex jumps up on the ropes and Seated Sentons Ed down. Max gets up and tries to pick Rolf up, but Rolf pushes him off. He runs to the ropes and tries for the COC, but Max gets behind Rolf and Slides him off his back for a pin.

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Riley: This match is 'aight...

Tarble: Rolf was almost taken down with that Backslide Pin!

Chef: Dat boy may be about to blow up now! But I think Max may get that Big Boy down! They may get the number one contendership!

Cindy: Pffft...don't count on it...Rolf's 'bout to go crazy!

Rolf gets up, and Max gets up also. Max runs towards Rolf, who just grabs him and gives him a Spinebreaker. Pin time! 1...

2...

KICKOUT! Rolf Irish Whips Max and gives him a Free Fall Slam. Max gets up and gets put under his arm. He lifts him up and gives him an Inverted Brainbuster. Rolf picks him up and puts him on the top of the turnbuckle. He picks him up and puts him in a Muscle Buster Position. But Max gets free and tags in Rex, who gets on the top rope and Knees Rolf in the face, taking him down. Rex bounces off the ropes, but Rolf throws him back and tags in Ed. Ed runs up to Rex and Forearm Smashes him. He picks Rex up and throws him to the corner. He runs up to Rex and throws his entire body at Rex, like a suicide bomber. Rex rolls out the way and Ed goes gut first into the corner! Ed stumbles out and gets an Enzuguiri, and a Senton. Rex tags in Max and they both get on the top of the turnbuckle. They both dive off...Double Guillotine Leg Drop to Ed! Rex knocks Rolf off the apron!

1...

2...

...

KICKOUT!

Riley: HA! THE HELL THEY THOUGHT THEY WAS GONNA WIN?

Cindy: They be maaaaaaaaaad!

Wyatt: Max is flabbergasted!

Huey: He's goin' back on that top turnbuckle again!

Max dives off for a Guillotine Leg Drop! But Ed rolls out the way! Rolf, still groggy from getting knocked off the apron, stumbles up and gets tagged in. Rolf gets in the ring and picks up Max. Max gets free and runs the ropes. He ducks under one Clothesline, he bounces back, and jumps up for a Flying Clothesline! It connects! Max gets on the apron and waits for Rolf to get up. He jumps on the top rope and jumps off INTO A COC! Max is flipped 360 degrees onto his head as Rolf goes down for a pin.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings to tremendous fanfare as the tired EPA get together in the ring and celebrate.

Goofy: Here are your winners; Ed and Rolf, the EP-

Huey and Riley jump into the ring and attack the EPA. Huey picks Rolf up and knees him in the gut, setting up for a BlackBreaker connecting. Riley hits The Gangsta's Paradise on Ed, and then picks him back up. The Boiz pick Ed up and drop him down with The Hood-Drop! The Boiz leave the big boy team on the mat as Cindy holds up their belts and the brothers lift their hands up on both sides of her.

Wyatt: That was uncalled for!

Chef: Hey, I actually think that was more of a message sending. The EPA, though they may be big, won't be getting an easy victory.

Chris: I agree. Welcome to The Tag Division, Ed and Rolf!

(Backstage)

Itachi walks out and is encountered by Penny.

Penny: Um, Itachi, sir; what are your thoughts on your mystery opponent?

Itachi: Well...brother thinks that my opponent won't beat me. Well, he's right. I'm going 60-0 tonight. But he thinks that he'll weaken me. Now THAT'S where he's wrong. I'm most likely going to kill my opponent. Sasuke, nothing you do will help you. Just face it. You are just kidding yourself and extending your fate. But it's OK though...I like playing with my prey...

Itachi leaves for the ring.

Tarble: Our Main Event! Itachi vs. Sasuke's Pick Your Poison Opponent...next!

(Commercial)

**Animated History Lesson!**

**The Betrayal of the Bully  
In 1997, Roger Klotz was the Leader of The Bullies.  
On May 26, 1997, Roger lost a Toon Championship Match against Goku.**

**_Bugs: Roger just lost ANOTHER Title Match!_**

**_Daffy: His Bullies, coming together in the ring, are there to pick their leader back up._**

**Wolfgang, Roger's protege, picked up his mentor and gave him pat on the back...**

**_...Wolfgang turns him around and gives him a Pumphandle Slam!_**

**_JR: WHAT THE?_**

**_King: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_**

**_BUGS: WOLFGANG JUST SLAMMED ROGER!_**

**_Daffy: WHAT IS HE DOING?_**

**Wolfgang and the '97 Bullies beat on Roger with no stop in sight. It was only when security and police took them away did the torment for the green bully over. Roger never fought in the WWE again...but Wolfgang took control of The Bullies...and The WWE was never the same again...**

(Ring)

The Bell rings and Itachi comes out to his Ministry Theme and Dark Toon World Title.

Goofy: The following is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; from Parts Unknown (He technically isn't a Konoha citizen anymore...); He is The Toon World Champion; Itachi Uchiha!

Wyatt: Itachi chose Big Brother as Sasuke's opponent at the top of the program.

Chris: Sasuke won, but Francis and BB beat the Uchiha down, and Itachi came in for leftovers.

Tarble: Without Dekisugi, Sasuke would've been laid out through a table.

Itachi just stares at the stage. It's quiet for a while, and Itachi starts to get restless. Itachi is about to leave the ring, but...

_**He's Gonna Catch 'em all 'cause**_ _**he's Danny Phantom...**_

Goofy: And his opponent; from Amityville; Danny "Phantom" Fenton!

Chris: Oh look! Itachi's opponent is already a ghost!

Tarble: Former Two Time World Champion! Danny has finally entered the single competitors range again! And he's going against THE World Champ!

Chef: Danny can either be part of Itachi's statistic...or set his career back on track with the biggest win he's had in recent memory!

Danny gets in the ring and faces Itachi. The bell rings and they get into a tie-up. Itachi has a Headlock, and throws Danny to the ropes. He catches him with a Belly to Belly. Danny gets up and gets an Exploder Suplex. Itachi jumps on the ropes, and Knee Drops his chest. Danny rolls around in pain as Itachi picks him up. He throws him to the ropes, but Danny ducks a Boot, and hits a Bulldog, with Itachi's face landing on Danny's knee. Danny jumps on the turnbuckle, and flips off for a Moonsault turned Headbutt! He goes for a pin. 1..2..Itachi kicks out with authority. Danny runs the ropes and kicks a sitting Itachi in the face. He runs the ropes again and a standing Itachi gets a Running Neckbreaker. Danny jumps over Itachi and comes back down with an Elbow Drop with a pin. 1..2..Kickout. He goes on the apron and jumps over it to dive onto Itachi with a Senton Bomb. Itachi gets up and Danny goes for a Full-Nelson. He almost has it locked in, but Itachi throws him over his shoulders, runs to the ropes, and comes back with a Clothesline. Itachi picks Danny up and Irish Whips him and gives him a Spinebuster on the rebound. Uchiha picks Danny up and goes for a Powerbomb. He has him up, but Danny flips off and hits a Hurricarrana over the ropes. Itachi hangs on and Danny goes for a Springboard Kick. Itachi grabs his neck and tries a Chokeslam. He lifts him up, but Danny bounces Itachi's right arm off the ropes! Itachi falls off the apron, gripping his right arm in pain. Danny runs the ropes and dives through the middle of the ropes onto Itachi, pushing him into the Animated Announce Table. Danny picks Itachi up, who pushes him off. He goes for a Clothesline, but Danny gets the right arm, puts him in a Chickenwing, and gives him a Backcracker with his right arm in tow...OW! Itachi yells out in pain as Danny picks him up and slams his right arm onto the announce table. he starts throwing off the table top and TVs, and beats Itachi's right arm and head onto the table. Danny throws him on the table and gets back in the ring. He jumps on the top rope...

Tarble: *Runs away from the table* Oh no...

Chef: Don't do it, fool!

He jumps off...

Wyatt: Holy...

Itachi rolls out the way and Danny falls flat onto the table!

Chris: NO! DANNY WAS DENIIIIED!

Tarble: Danny tried to injure the right arm of Itachi with an Elbow to it, but Itachi thought quick, and Danny is out of it!

Danny is laid out on the table as Itachi grabs him and gives him a Snake Eyes onto the table. He throws him abck int the ring and pins.

1...

2...

Kickout.

Wyatt: Danny committed suicide. Itachi may get the easy 60-0 after that.

Itachi gives Danny a Boot to the face and Knee drops his face. He picks him up, shakes his right arm, and Irish Whips him to the ropes. He gives him an One-Armed Front Slam. He then jumps off the ropes and Double Stomps Danny's chest. Pin. 1...2...Kickout. He locks Danny in a Sleeper-Hold, and picks him up off the ground and slams him back down with a Sleeperslam. He picks him up, throws him to the corner, and runs towards him and hits him with a powerful Left Clothesline. Danny falls out the corner onto his knees...and a Shining Wizard connects! 1...2...Kickout! Itachi picks him up and Russian Legsweeps him, rolls over, and kicks Danny in the head. Pin. 1...2...Kickout! Danny struggles to get up, but Itachi picks him up in a Fireman's Carry, and slams him down with a a Death Valley Driver! Danny, who landed on his head, is in a stupor as Itachi goes for the pin. 1...  
2...  
Kickout! An irritated Itachi picks Danny up and picks him up for a Steamroller. He runs to the corner, but Danny rolls off; Itachi runs towards him, and gets Double Knees to his right arm! Itachi grabs it and screams as Danny jumps on the top turnbuckle and dives off for a Corkscrew Leg Drop. Pin...1...2...Kickout! he picks Itachi up, and takes him down with an armbar while laying parallel to Itachi's side. Itachi turns around and crawls to the ropes. Danny lets go and stomps on Itachi's arm. He jumps on the top turnbuckle again and dives off to Double Stomp Itachi's right arm! Itachi gets up, but Danny puts him in a Surfboard Hold and takes him down. Itachi's scream is heard around the arena and Danny gets his foot and stomps Itachi's right arm back down! Danny screams out to the fans as they respond with cheers. Danny stalks Itachi...kicks his gut...and sets him up for an Ecto-Plex (Perfect-Plex). He lifts him up, but Itachi gets out of it at the last minute and grabs Danny for a Tilt-A-Whirl Side Slam. But Danny spins around for a few seconds and Double Knees his right arm again! Danny picks Itachi up and throws him to the corner. He puts him on the top and goes up there too. He sets up the Ecto-Plex.

Wyatt: SUPER ECTO-PLEX COMING!

Chef: DANNY MAY JUST RESTART HIS CAREER!

Itachi, however, powers out and grabs him with his bad right arm. He then falls down with Danny for a Barely Connecting Chokeslam! Itachi drags himself to Danny and goes for a pin.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings to massive boos as Itachi celebrates 60-0. But Sasuke runs out as soon as the bell rings with a chair! He smacks Itachi down with it, and whacks him several times on the back! He then puts Itachi's right arm in the chair, and Double Stomps it! The crowd goes into a frenzy as he then does it again...and again...and again...and again... and again...and...

Chef: BOY'S GONE MAD!

Chris: CALL THE POLICE! THIS IS A CRIME!

Tarble: IT'S 15 YEARS OF PAIN! ALL COMING OUT!

Itachi is picked up after 20 Double Stomps, and is put into a Cross-Armbar!

Deadpool: Really?

Itachi screams bloody murder as he...STARTS TO TAP!

Tarble: I cannot believe this...Itachi is tapping out! ITACHI IS TAPPING! HE'S NEVER TAPPED UNTIL NOW!

Chris: NO! NO! NO! THIS IS A TRAVESTY!

Chef: HE ACTUALLY MAY'VE BROKEN HIS ARM!

Several Security officers break up the two as medical officials check on Itachi. Sasuke lifts one arm up as he is being escorted out, sending the crowd into a "SASUKE! SASUKE!" chant.

Tarble: SASUKE MAY'VE BROKEN ITACHI'S ARM!

Wyatt: SASUKE JUST WENT THE EXTRA MILE TO END ITACHI'S CAREER!

Chef: This is all the time we have left in the show though!

Chris: It was interesting to be here! Tonight was just off the chain!

Tarble: I'll see you next week! Until then, this is Tarble signing off on Saturday Night Animated!

The show comes to a close as Sasuke is taken out of the arena and Itachi is put onto a gurney as he has his right arm checked out.

_Results_

_Sasuke deaf. Big Brother_

_TD deaf. Shun_

_Scott Pilgrim deaf. Takuya/becomes a new Animated Star_

_Rabbit and Skunk eliminated from nXt_

_Wolfgang deaf. Sakura  
_

_The Wimpy Kids deaf. Rex and Noah_

_Souichi deaf. Gingka_

_Misty, Gwen, and Sakura Haruno deaf. Haruhi, Sailor Moon, and Rika_

_Ramona Flowers signed to Animated/becomes Special Referee for Women's Title Scramble Match_

_Classic Animated Scheduled for next Saturday_

_Naruto deaf. Miguel_

_EPA wins Four-Team Scramble Match/Become No. 1 Contenders for The Toon Tag Team Championships_

_Itachi deaf. Danny Phantom (60-0)  
_

* * *

A/N: OK, so now here are the nXt Teams left!

Greg and Rowley

Rex and Noah

Megaman X and Zero

The Elrics

Rank them from 1-4; 1 being your favorite and 4 being your least favorite. The team with the lowest rankings is eliminated!

And also, I have a list of Legends for guest commentator next show.

Goku

G.I. Joe

Cobra

He-Man

Wolverine

Though, I can tell who you guys want as the guest, tell me who you want anyway. You can also pick anyone who isn't on that list! They have to have been a cartoon from before 2000 though.

And Asheel and Webdragon...may I have one of your in-depth reviews, please? And maybe even a ranking system too, similar to TWE's ranking system or WWE's Power 25? Sorry for sounding desperate, I just like to know how I'm doing.

Thanks for reading guys! Sorry for the long wait! Please Review!


	14. Animated Week 8 Animated History

A/N: Classic style! Aaaah...can't beat 'em! Animated went classic...but let's go through some history first...

* * *

_**1995**_

**On June, 17, 1995...WWE had a project that they thought would bring in ratings...**

_**Bugs Bunny: WELCOME TO WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION'S SPECIAL! SATURDAY NIGHT ANIMATED!**_

**The first match in that show...**

_**Krillin rolls around Ranma, but gets a Roundhouse...**_  
_**Ranma goes for a Crane Kick, but Krillin dodges the Kick and rolls Ranma up...**_  
_**1...**_  
_**2...**_  
_**3!**_

_**Bugs: KRILLIN HAS DONE IT! KRILLIN HAS WON THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP!**_

_**Goku celebrated with his friend as they hug each other.**_

**The main event that night...**

**Goku vs. World Champion Hercules.**

**Saiyan Warrior vs. Greek god.**

_**Phil: You got this, Champ! I got ya back! You gonna hold on to that belt for a WHOLE 'nother year! Bet on it!**_

_**Hercules: I got this, Phil...this match will be the best I've had in years.**_

_**Roshi: Remember, Goku; use his strength against him. These Greek heroes have faults...and Hercules is no exception...**_

_**Goku: Got it, Master Roshi.**_

_**The two heavyweights meet each other in the center of the ring.**_

_**Daffy: Match of the century.**_

_**Bugs: These two are gonna put on the greatest match of all time!**_

_**Hercules Verticle Suplexes Goku...**_

_**A Big Boot to the face of Goku...**_

_**Goku Shoulder Blocks Hercules extra hard to take him down...**_

_**Goku Scoop Slammed onto the table...**_

_**Hercules jumped from one table and goes for a Leg Drop onto Goku on the other table...NOBODIES HOME! Hercules goes crashing through the table...**_

_**Goku Superplexes Hercules...**_

_**Goku hits a Flying Clothesline...**_

_**Goku Arm Drags Hercules...**_

_**Hercules Belly to Bellys Goku...**_

_**Several pin attempts go by...**_

_**Hercules gives Goku...**_

_**Bugs: The Olympic Press! Goku is laid out!**_

_**Daffy: Time for the win!**_

_**1...**_  
_**2...**_  
_**KICKOUT!**_

_**Daffy: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?**_

_**Bugs: GOKU JUST WON'T GIVE UP!**_

_**Goku goes Super Saiyan and starts unloading onto Hercules...**_

_**Hercules runs the ropes...**_  
_**...DRILLKICK! (Spinning Dropkick)**_

_**Bugs: HE DROPPED HIM WITH THE DRILLKICK! IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER!**_

_**Daffy: OH MY!**_

_**1...**_  
_**2...**_  
_**KICKOUT!**_

_**Bugs: THESE TWO JUST WON'T GIVE UP!**_

_**Goku, tattered and torn, is on the top rope...he dives off...and into Hercules's hands! He gets lifted high into the air...**_

_**GORILLA PRESS...WAIT! Goku gets off! Hercules goes for a Clothesline...**_  
_**Goku ducks...**_  
_**Hercules bounces off the ropes...**_  
_**DRILLKICK!**_

_**1...**_  
_**2...**_  
_**3!**_

_**Announcer: HERE IS YOUR WINNER...AND THE NEW WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION TOON CHAMPION OF THE WOOOOOORLD...SON GOKU!**_

_**Goku celebrates with the crowd as the people go nuts. Hercules extends his hand out to the new Champion, and Goku accepts it...**_

**That night was a success...but it wasn't until November 24, 2001, when the wrestling world would be changed forever...**

_**Bugs: WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER EPISODE OF SATURDAY NIGHT ANIMATED!**_

_**Daffy: SAY HELLO TO THE START OF A NEW DAY!**_

**The cartoons got a show to themselves, but were able to still appear on RAW and Smackdown!. The first match of the night saw Davis and TK losing The Tag Team Championships against Binky and Rattles, The Tough Customers.**

**_Bugs: THEY ENDED THE ONE YEAR REIGN OF TK AND DAVIS!_**

**Later that night, The Blob (X-Men Evolution) would defeat Gohan to retain The World Title. The GM would be appointed next week, as Ms. Finster would become Commissioner...later, General Manager...of Animated. She was not very liked, and hated just about everyone. Her assistant was Randall, current commentator on Warp. He would snitch on anyone doing anything bad to Mrs. Finster, who would punish them with a grueling task.**

**_Mrs. Finster: *To Ash Ketchum plotting to attack Blob before his Wrestlemania Match* Ash...it'll be you vs. Blob...vs. Avalanche...vs. Toad. A Three on One Handicap Match! TONIGHT!_**

**_Randall: HA!_**

**Animated went through a great period of time, but hit a bump in the road later in 2002. Ric Flair and Vince McMahon drafted stars to RAW and Smackdown respectively. The Toons were still running around all three shows, and Vince declared that the cartoons would be confined to Animated. They spoke out against it, saying that they weren't part of the Vince-Ric feud. Mr. McMahon wouldn't budge, and the Toons rebelled. Vince finally made them an offer; the newest star of Animated would have to beat a wrestler of his choice.**

_**Vince: Alright...Who are you?**_

_**?: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be World Champ some day!**_

_**Vince: Oh yeah, sure you will. Now are you willing to accept this challenge for your Animated brothers?**_

_**Naruto: BELIEVE IT!**_

_**Vince: Good! It'll be Naruto Uzumaki, versuuus...THIS man!**_

_**The arena was silent...until a familiar riff played, as the Titantron screen showed a black background with a man's face flashing...**_

_**Bugs: Oh no...**_

_**Daffy: HAX! I CALL HAX!**_

_**Vince Mcmahon:...The WWE Champion...BROCK LESNAAAR!**_

_**Bugs: THIS ISN'T FAIR!**_

_**Daffy: The boss just fricken' screwed Animated!**_

**The match was a Brock Lesnar dominated match, until Naruto landed some very critical hits. A DDT laid him out, and Naruto dived off for a Frog Splash. Lesnar kicked out, and was put DDT'd off of the turnbuckle to the outside later. Brock gained back control later, and went for an F5...**

_**...Lesnar twists Naruto off...  
But Naruto lands on his feet and pushes Brock into the exposed turnbuckle!  
...Lesnar stumbles around and gets a Superkick! SUPERKICK!**_

_**Bugs: NINJA SUPERKICK! GO! GO! GOOOOO!**_

_**Daffy: PIN HIM! PIIIIN HIIIIM!**_

_**Naruto falls on top of a prone Lesnar excitedly!**_

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3!**_

_**The entire crowd goes into a frenzy as Naruto beats the ground excitement. Bugs and Daffy jump up as the entire Cartoon Division runs out to celebrate Naruto's win.**_

_**Bugs: HE DID IT! HE DID IT! NARUTO JUST BEAT THE NEXT BIG THING! HE PINNED THE WWE CHAMPION!**_

_**Daffy: THIS BOY MAY BE THE TRUE NEXT BIG THING!**_

**The celebration lasted many days, and Naruto later gained notoriety for a Ladder Match with Ash Ketchum for the World Title, and challenging The Undertaker at Toonamania 1, the Wrestlemania PPV for cartoons (Mr. McMahon figured to separate Animated's and The regular show's Wrestlemania's into two parts. Undertaker fought two hours after his win against Big Show and A-Train. Naruto defeated him, and essentially put a blemish on Undertaker's undefeated streak with a Tombstone Piledriver. However, due to Vince disliking the idea, and several legal problems with the show, every Toonamania result was reversed.)**

**in December of 2002, Ms. Finster created The Cartoon World Heavyweight Championship, or just the Toon Heavyweight Championship. Gary Oak later won the Title at Armageddon, but Ash wasn't too pleased with this. At The Royal Rumble, Ash as Toon World Champion, and Gary as Toon Heavyweight Champion, decided to settle their age old rivalry and unify The Titles. As always in wrestling, Ash lost to Gary; Gary became the first Undisputed Toon World Champion. The list of Toon World Champions in 2003 would be:**

**Gary (January-April)**

**Netto Megaman (April-June)**

**Ash (June-September)**

**Avalanche (September-November)**

**The Title would split when Wolverine and Avalanche got into a tie in a match for The Title, but Avalanche executed a special clause from the Title Match contract, stating that the Titles would be split if there was a tie. Avalanche walked off with The Toon Title (Which he would lose to Danny Phantom at Wrestlemania XX), and Wolverine walked off with the Toon Heavyweight Championship (Which he would lose to Robin at No Way Out due to Avalanche. Wolverine would help cost Avalanche his Title at Wrestlemania).**

**In November of 2003, Ms. Finster would leave her post, and Animated would go through a very tough and dark period. Triple H was named The General Manager of Animated, and the Toons went through virtual hell. Anyone who spoke out risked a beating from Evolution. Poke-X was forced to disband after Triple H and Evolution defeated Ash, Brock, Henry Wong (Joined after getting kicked out of Digeneration-X in 2002), and Tracy. He would later fire Robin and Luffy, two big stars at the time, due to them speaking out against him. at the same time, Danny Phantom held onto his Toon World Title from Wrestlemania XX to January of 2005, having it stripped from him. He would side with Triple H many times, using him to help him destroy competition. Naruto would step up...and challenge Triple H to a World Heavyweight Championship Match in September. He had to go through...The Ninja Gauntlet. (The Champion must face Shino and Kiba one night, Neji and Lee the next night, Choji and Shikamaru the next night, and finally Sasuke and Naruto the last night. The World Title is on the line in EACH match. If the Champion does lose a match, the current Champion must finish The gauntlet. Any Title change is official and recorded in the Title History.) Triple H beat and bloodied each opponent; but due to Orton interference, Naruto won The World Heavyweight Title. **

_******Bugs: NARUTO IS THE FIRST CARTOON WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!**_

_**Daffy: THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! ORTON JUST SCREWED TRIPLE H OUT OF HIS TITLE!**_

**He would lose it a week later, but he dealt a major blow to Triple H's term as GM. The final straw came as The Board saw HHH unfit to lead a brand, and fired him in December 2004. He was later replaced by a beloved cartoon icon; Mickey Mouse!**

**Danny would gain his Title back from Matt Ishida, who won it in The Elimination Chamber at The Royal Rumble. But Danny would lose to Henry Wong at Wrestlemania. Henry was to Animated, as John Cena was to Smackdown! and Batista was to RAW. T****he first Money in the Bank Match for Toons was at WM25, and was won by Tai. Ben Ten would seize it from him, and defeat Henry Wong at New Years Revolution to become Toon World Champion. The Triple Tag Team Titles were retired at Summerslam, as The FarEasters (Jake Long, Aang, and Naruto managed by Woman's Champion Juniper Lee) defeated The Z Fighters Neo (Gohan, Uub, and Gotenks managed by Pan).**  


** Poke-X came back in 2006, but was forced to disband in 2007. The World Titles were unified again when Ash (Toon World Champion) and Henry Wong (Toon Heavyweight Champion) faced off at Judgement Day. Henry won that match in the Henry-Ash Rivalry.**

** Mickey took a hiatus starting in November 2007, and came back in 2008 in March. But he came back different; he secluded himself in his office, giving out orders. He finally came out during a Wolfgang vs. Henry Wong World Title Match at Unforgiven and screwed Henry out of the Title.**

**Mickey: I'm TIRED of working for all of you! You selfish BRATS! HAHA!**

**A Civil War started between Henry and Mickey, and in the end, Mickey was ousted. Animated went without a GM until December 2008, when Goku became GM. Linus also became a Triple Champion when he came back in October; Won the IC Championship; Won the Undisputed Title; and The Tag Team Titles with his rival Henry Wong.**

** Goku left in early 2010, and Sarutobi and Tsunade became Co-GMs. The World Title was vacated due to a disagreement between Tsunade and Sarutobi over a tie between Gohan (c) and Yusuke. ****TW was added to become a tie-breaker in October. Naruto won his first Toon World Championship in a Fatal Four-Way **Match between him, Gohan, and Owen on the 40th anniversary of Cartoon Wrestling. Several stables were created in 2010, such as Digivolution and the CnWo, and The Bullies became a force to be reckoned with by not just declaring war against Anime, but invading several other companies. They initiated The Bully War, and invaded:  


**AWF**

**CWF**

**WWT**

**CASZ**

**VGW**

**TWA**

**CAWF  
**

**AWE**

**DCA**

**Several companies, along with Animated, took part in one of the biggest Crossover PPVs ever...The Clash of the Titans. The Bullies were beat back, ending The Bully War.**

**Animated is going through their 10th Anniversary with this Classic Animated. What will happen in this edition? STAY TUNED!**

* * *

A/N: Nice history, right? Now I still need your guy's nXt rankings now though. Here are the teams:

Greg and Rowley

Rex and Noah

Megaman X and Zero

The Elrics

Finn and Jake

Rank them from 1 to 5; 1 being your favorite, and 5 being your least favorite. Alright, the REAL Animated should be coming REAL soon! I hoep you guys enjoyed this History Lesson!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	15. Animated Week 8 Pt 1

A/N: Time for a show, ladies! Let's get this over with! This is the last show before Survivor Series!

* * *

The 2001 opening for WWE shows plays as The Logo "WWE Attitude" appears on the screen. The Screen goes dark as a montage of old Animated clips play as hard rock music similar to Smackdown's old theme plays. Clips such as Ash Diving off a raised Cell onto Tai, Wolfgang raising his King of the Ring scepter in the air, Digi-Generation X holding up all the belts, and Gohan and Yusuke facing off are shown in rapid motion as the "WWF-erm, 'E'- Animated" logo shows on the screen. The arena is darker lit, and the stage, instead of it's High Def Titantron, the Titantron is an orange Merrie Melodies circle with the video screen in the center. This is the classic Animated Titantron. The fireworks go off as the crowd is in a state of excitement as Tarble speaks.

Tarble: Welcome to Saturday Night Animated! Classic night is here! Animated alumni and Hall of Famers alike are here! And my partner is a cartoon legend! TWO OF THEM! Master Roshi and Fred Flintstone! How are you two legendary rivals doing?

Roshi: I'm feeling good, Tarble. It's nice to see some old blood from my 1970s days. I remember our fights, Fred.

Fred: You don't hafta say it twice, Roshi! Me and you spilled blood in that ring! I won the World Title before you though!

Roshi: But I beat the undefeated Fat Albert to get my first World Title!

Fred: Touche, old man! Touche!

"We Are One" plays and Wolfgang walks out, surprisingly by himself. The bell rings.

Felix the Cat: The following is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; from Hillcrest; The Alpha Male, Wolfgang!

Tarble: Legendary announcer Felix the Cat returned tonight to help out Goofy, our veteran announcer! And Wolfgang came out with one objective...beat the crap out of Roger Klotz.

Roshi: Let me tell you; Wolfgang is a tough competitor. He has taken down scores of people!

Fred: Wolfgang wants to destroy Roger just because he came back and taunted Wolfgang's leadership! I have to say that it was a pretty dumb way to get goaded into a match. Wolfgang's feelings got in the way of his rational thinking.

Some 90s Guitar riff plays as it turns into some 90s rock music. Roger walks out in his signature leather jacket and jeans.

Felix: And his opponent; from Bluffington; Roger Klotz!

Roshi: This guy is the originator of The Bullies!

Tarble: In 1994, Roger founded The Bullies with his own cronies. He later added several Bullies, such as Binky Barnes, Rattles, Edmund, and the infamous Wolfgang.

Fred: He went into the indies after that incident of betrayal. But he came back just to antagonize Wolfie. If Wolfgang loses, Roger becomes The Bullies leader for one night!

Tarble: His pride challenged, Wolfgang HAD to accept.

Fred: I disagree. Wolfgang should've controlled his emotions. I learned from past experience...don't make a dumb decision that may cost you something very important to you.

The bell rings as Wolfgang and Roger circle each other. Roger winks at "Wolfie", who charges like a bull at him. Roger throws Wolfgang into the corner and begins to beat down on him. Wolfgang is laying in the corner as Roger runs up to him and knees his face. Wolfgang slumps over as Roger grabs Wolfgang and Irish Whips him. He comes back but receives a Shoulder Block. Roger gets up and gets a Clothesline before getting an Atomic Drop. Roger stumbles around gets a Belly to Belly Suplex. Wolfgang stalks Roger for a Wolf's Kick, but gets caught on the ropes as Roger moves out the way. Roger then Boots Wolfgang off the ropes onto the floor. Wolfgang gets up and Roger meets him there, introducing Wolfie to his fists. Wolfgang is pelted with fists and tackled into the turnbuckle. Wolfgang hangs on to the corner as he pulls himself up, and throws a charging Roger into the turnbuckle face first! Wolfgang throws Roger in the ring. He pins him.

1..2..Kickout.

Fred: Wolfgang finally taking back control. He was dominated for a good portion of this match so far.

Roshi: Roger isn't as strong as Wolfgang, so he needs to actually outsmart his old protege.

Tarble: Successful so far. Wolfgang fell prey to a cunning opponent.

Wolfgang picks up Roger and locks in a Full Nelson. Roger gets on his knees and flips Wolfgang over his shoulders. Wolfgang rolls onto his feet, but gets a kick to the side of his head, taking him down. Roger waits for Wolfie to get up and goes for a Clothesline, but gets it countered into a Flapjack into the corner. Wolfgang turns around and Clotheslines the crap out of Roger in the corner. He picks up his green rival and puts him in a Pumphandle position. He lifts him up and Pumphandle Slams him. Wolfgang bounces off the ropes and Knee Drops Roger's face. Wolfgang picks him back up and throws him to the ropes. Roger ducks a Big Boot, and comes back on the rebound, only to get Tilt-A-Whirl Slammed. Wolfgang goes for a pin. 1..2..Kickout. Wolfgang puts him on his shoulders and tosses him off for a Double Knee Gutbuster. Roger tries to pull himself up and runs towards Wolfgang, who lifts him high into the air in Press Slam formation, only to drop him down for a Piledriver! Roger is down and out and Wolfgang goes for a pin.

1...

2...

Kickout!

Tarble: Look at Wolfgang freak out in the ring!

Roshi: That drop could've killed Roger! He has to be dazed and confused after that!

Fred: Klotz is dazed and Wolfgang is raged...this is coming to a head here for sure!

Roger is picked up and thrown into a corner. Wolfgang runs towards him and gets two feet for his troubles. Roger gets on the second rope and jumps off, Clotheslining Wolfgang. Wolfgang gets up and Roger starts a Chopping fest, with "Woos" being yelled out by the crowd after everyone. Roger backs up into the ropes and rebounds with a knee to Wolfgang's stomach. Roger bounces off the ropes and gives Wolfgang a Neckbreaker. Roger picks him up and gives Wolfgang a Scoop Slam. Pin time. 1...2...Kickout! Wolfgang sits up and Roger Dropkicks Wolfgangs head, sending him lying back down. Roger picks Wolfgang up and bends him down. He lifts him up Powerbomb style and is trying to go for the Bully Drive Bomb (Powerbomb into Piledriver). Wolfgang, however puts all of his weight down and sends Roger down backwards. Roger crawls into the corner and Wolfgang gets up. Roger stumble out the corner and Wolfgang runs towards him and Pumps his legs up for a Wolf's Kick, but Roger rolls out the way and Chop Blocks Wolfie into the corner. Roger lifts Wolfgang up onto the top turnbuckle and gets on top also. He sets up for the Superplex, but Wolfgang Headbutts Roger and slips under onto the ground. He grabs Roger and rips him from the turnbuckle in a Powerbomb position. He sends Roger down and connects with the Bully Drive Bomb! Wolfgang goes for the pin!

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings as Wolfgang looks at Roger in contempt.

Felix: Here is your winner; Wolfgang!

Fred: He beat Roger! He beat his own mentor!

Roshi: Roger came in here with nothing on his mind but revenge. He was too cocky for his own good. Wolfgang, on the other hand, had thirteen years of Bully legacy to uphold. While I don't condone Wolfgang and The Bullies actions over the years, Wolfgang had the better motive here. Roger's motive at first was good, but consistent goading and poking the bull got him in this mess. further embarrassment for the Bully Founder.

The Bullies walk out, entering the ring and circling their leader. Duncan picks up Roger for a Juvie Driver, followed by Brad's Wet Willie. Silver Wolf's Silver Paw connects with Roger as he stumbles around and falls prey to a Greyscale from Francis. Lars's Neck Noogie is next, and Francis Strongarms (Uranaigi hold into Jawbreaker) Roger afterwards. Big Brother finally locks in a Bearhug as Wolfgang grabs a mic.

Wolfgang: Roger…you think I'm an idiot, don't you? Bullies are idiots, yeah. But MY Bullies are recreating the modern bully. We are smarter…more cunning…more BACKBREAKING! Modern day weenies aren't evolving…which makes it MUCH more easier! You wanted MY Bullies back? The Bullies I spent more then a decade creating into a terrifying force? HA! Let me tell you something; YOUR Bullies did NOTHING! A European Championship for one month means NOTHING! Even if I was the one who won it he he…  
Let me show you the things we've done…ROLL THE SLIDESHOW!

The slide show comes up on the Titantron as the first picture shows Francis holding up a Hardcore Championship from 2002.

Francis: Four time Hardcore Champion. My first reign was in July of 2001 going to March 2002. I had to beat a bunch of weenies who beat that Kari chick from Digimon. Longest reign of the Hardcore Championship ever. I plan on making it a 5th reign since the Title's back now.

Francis hands the mic to Lars as the screen shows Wolfgang and Lars as Tag Team Champions.

Lars: Tag Team Champions! March of 2000 to May of 2000! Man! That was good, man! We beat Tai and Matt DOWN!

Lars hands the mic to Brad, and the screen shows the Bully triumph in several companies.

Brad: AWF, CWF, WWT, CASZ, CAWF, VGW, AWE, DCA, and TWA. We took over every company known to man! We even took down every Dillweed in AWF! And we even had a claim to the AWF Championship, or is it the Shounen Championship? Aw, who cares!

Brad hands the mic to Big Brother, and the screen shows him holding up a Toon Heavyweight Title.

Big Brother: Mmmmmmm…

Francis takes the mic

Francis: Not much to say here! Three time World Champ in this big guy! And one of those was when he was a Bully! He joined in 2005! Tough luck!

Duncan takes the mic as Biffo and Scuds Ducky show up on the screen with a Tag Team Championship reign.

Duncan: The Duckies…three time Tag Team Champions…these guys knew how to do it! Biffo even challenged Ash's Wrestlemania streak…he lost…but he put up one of Ash's greatest fights at Wrestlemania 25!

Duncan hands the mic to Silver Wolf, and Lars once again appears on the screen.

Silver Wolf: Lars, mi amigo, I have to do this for you. Intercontinental and Hardcore Champion, ese...muy bueno…

Silver Wolf hands the mic to Wolfgang as the screen shows his greatest achievement.

Wolfgang: Let's not forget me…Hardcore Champion…European Champion…Tag Team Champion…United States Champion…and this one…2000 King of the Ring. The reign of King Wolfgang and The Bully Kourt! THAT IS THE PINNACLE OF BULLYDOM! And then I won the World Title! In 2008, I beat Henry Wong for the World Title! In 2009, we put Wong out forever! HE'S NOT COMING BACK! WE BULLIES HAVE HELD EVERY TITLE IN THE WWE! I COULD KICK JOHN CENA AND RANDY ORTON'S COLLECTIVE ASSES! WE ARE THE TOP OF THE WWE PYRAMID! MY BULLIES HAVE MADE A LEGACY! YOU CREATED IT…I BUILT IT UP INTO A DYNASTY! AND I WILL PROVE THAT TOMORROW ON SUNDAY WHEN I WIN BACK MY UNITED STATES TITLE! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUTTA MY ARENA! AND IF YOU EVER SHOW UP AGAIN, I'LL END YOUR LIFE!

Wolfgang grabs a chair as Big Brother releases a dazed Roger. Wolfgang throws the chair at Roger, who grabs it and gets The Wolf Kick with the chair adding onto the pain! With Roger knocked out, the paramedics come to take him away. However, in true Bully fashion, the jackals grab Roger and block the paramedics' way as they drag him out the ring.

Fred: What the…

Tarble: What are they doing?

Outside the arena, The Bullies drag Roger to the river outside. They swing and throw Roger into the rushing river. The boys leave the scene as Roger lies there, luckily face upward.

Roshi: Bad execution…The Bullies are just as sickening as ever…

Fred: Those boys don't know that what they did was most likely a crime…

Tarble: The boys are just vicious…and I think Wolfgang may just win the Title at Survivor Series…well folks, we're here at Warner Bros. Studios! And overlooking us is the iconic WB Tower! That's where the Warners live!

Fred: Ugh…Wacko, Yacko, and Dot…annoying little bugs…

Roshi: And we have TWO Title matches tonight! The EPA vs. The Freeman Boiz for the Tag Team Championships! And we have The Hardcore Championship Match between Deadpool and Davis the night before their two teams meet for their Survivor Series Match!

Tarble: And The three GMs have finally made a joint decision for the first time in a while! The two opponents' teams CANNOT interfere, or else Deadpool will lose, Davis loses, or the Title is vacated!

Fred: Nice! Now we can see good 'ole one on one action!

Backstage, The 90's Dynasty is sitting in their locker-room.

Sailor: Strange that you decided to join Digivolution's Survivor Series Match, Ranma.

Ranma: We need somehow to revive our relevancy. You need to retain your title tomorrow.

Sailor: Ugh…TW…putting me in a totally unnecessary match…it's like he HATES us!

Ranma: And where is Yusuke THIS WEEK?

Sailor: With Keiko planning their wedding.

Ranma: I'll be glad when they finally get married…when's the date?

Sailor: When's YOUR wedding, Ranma?

Ranma: Ha ha…

Sailor: Ha ha…it's next year sometime…I'm not sure.

Ranma: Whatever…

Trunks pops up from his corner and walks out.

Ranma: Where ya going, Trunks?

Trunks:…I have a match tonight…with Taiki. He injured my dad…he wants a Z Fighter…I'll give him a Z Fighter…

Trunks walks out as the two in the room look at each other and shrug.

(Commercial)

The crowd cheers as Schroeder stands in the ring with Linus. The bell rings as Felix announces.

Felix: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! In the ring; from Minnesota; Schroeder!

Roshi: Schroeder getting ready for competition here. His contribution to Animated history is being a former Tag Team Champion with Linus, the one in the ring with him.

Fred: Linus did a horrendous thing to Ash Ketchum two weeks ago! He put that man out practically indefinitely!

Tarble: Linus's contributions are a mile long. He is a Grand Slam Champion, winning The European Championship in his famous rivalry with TJ Dettweiler (Recess), the Tag Team Championships, The Intercontinental Championship, and the Toon World Championship. He is a Tri-Champion, holding the Triple Crown all at one time once before. The Leap of Death was performed when Linus faced Intercontinental Champion Sid (Three Delivery) in a Ladder Match on his first Animated back from retirement. *Shows footage* As Sid was busy climbing the ladder, Linus came from outside the ring and climbed the turnbuckle from outside. He hops off the turnbuckle and onto Sid's shoulders and onto the top, and removes the Title that Sid was removing, winning the match and The Title.

The Pokemon Theme plays as Brock comes out, cracking his fists.

Felix: And his opponent; from Pewter City, Kanto Region; The Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock!

Roshi: This young man isn't as green as most would think. He is out here to defend Ash's legacy and debuted at the same time Ash did.

Fred: A noble act from a great friend. Nothing is better than that.

Tarble: A former Intercontinental Champion, Tag Team Champion, European Champion, Hardcore Champion, and Cruiserweight Champion. *Screen shows Brock's Wrestlemania match with Ash at WM25* He even faced off against his best friend at Wrestlemania 25. A full career for the veteran Gym Leader.

The bell rings as Brock hops onto Schroeder and starts unloading punches onto him. The ref pulls him off as Schroeder bounces off the ropes and into an elbow from Brock. Brock waits for Schroeder to get up and Suplexes the musical lad. A Pin comes in. 1..2..Kickout. Brock kicks Schroeder when he gets up and DDTs him. He stalks Linus as he tries to get up and Wheel Kicks him back down. He jumps on the ropes and Elbows Schroeder in the chest. 1..2..Kickout. Brock picks up Schroeder and goes for a Brainbuster, but Schroeder knees Brock in the head and gets out of the maneuver. He bounces off the ropes and Lariats Brock. Brock gets up and gets a Heel Kick. Schroeder picks Brock up and lands Beethoven's First (One Suplex), Beethoven's Second (Second Suplex), and Beethoven's Third (Third Suplex). He jumps onto the turnbuckle and flips off for Beethoven's Concerto (Diving Moonsault). He hooks Brock's leg.

1...2...Kickout.

Roshi: The two boys in the ring are giving it all that they got.

Fred: And you can see Linus on the outside yelling and cheering for Schroeder as Lucy is busy swooning over his "man".

Tarble: I tell ya, Schroeder and his offense is random and explosive. He can Bust out Beethoven's Three in any given second.

Schroeder locks in a Headlock as Brock struggles to break free. Brock gets to his feet and breaks free. He runs to the ropes, but gets hit with a Powerslam. Schroeder jumps on the top turnbuckle and waits for Brock to get up. He dives off and lands a Crossbody onto Brock! 1...2...Kickout! Brock sits up as Schroeder bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks him back down. Brock tries to sit up again, but gets a kick to the temple. Pin. 1...2...Kickout! Schroeder slowly picks Brock up and goes for a Tiger Suplex, but Brock gets behind Schroeder and lifts him up onto his shoulders before slamming him down with an Electric Chair Drop! Brock Leg Drops Schroeder. 1...2...Kickout. He runs the ropes and Dropkicks a sitting Schroeder back down. Schroeder gets up and Brock continues the barrage of Dropkicks. He grabs a groggy Schroeder and gives him a Sidewalk Slam. Schroeder gets up, but Brock bends him down and goes for a Dominator. Schroeder gets out of it and Chop Blocks Brock down on one knee. Schroeder stalks Brock and bounces off the ropes, looking for Beethoven's Finale (Elbow Lariat to the neck). Brock ducks it, and Schroeder turns around into a Spinning Wheel Kick. Schroeder gets up and Brock Irish Whips him to the corner. He runs to him, but Schroeder knees him. Schroeder gets on the top turnbuckle and dives off, but Brock catches him and Powerbombs him down while keeping Schroeder's shoulders down.

1...2...3!

Felix: Here is your winner; Brock!

Roshi: Brock won with that surprise Powerbomb!

Tarble: He managed to keep him-Look out!

Linus runs in and Clotheslines Brock! Linus picks Brock up and gives him a Neckbreaker, and waits for him to get up. Brock barely stands, and Linus bounces off the ropes and hits Brock with the L-Swing! He picks Brock up, and Schroeder Finale's him as well. The trio leaves as Brock is reeling in the ring and the crowd is ringing with "YOU SUCK" chants.

Roshi: A dirty fighter, no doubt.

Fred: No doubt about it; this kid wants to be seen as a true threat now.

Tarble: Vegeta would definitely agree. Speaking of my brother, he is now in a hospital being worked on by my sister-in-law Bulma in West City. Hopefully we see him back next week. Let us take you back to what happened last week.

*Replay*

_Vegeta: Ha! Naruto's finally gonna get a reality check! That brat-_  
_Vegeta's interrupted by a blow to the back of the head from the crowd!_  
_Chris: What the..._  
_Wyatt: Who?_  
_The announce team leaves as the person behind this attack hops out of the crowd. Taiki Kudo! The Xros General picks the Saiyan Announcer up and throws him face first into the turnbuckle! The Saiyan Commentator gets up...and is RKO'ed onto the hard floor! The security and medical staff try to separate the two, but Taiki just grabs Vegeta, throws him on his own announce table, and hops on. He picks up a chair along the way and puts it on the table. He picks Vegeta up...RKO on the chair! Vegeta is out like a lamp and Taiki finally leaves, but not before grabbing a mic._  
_Taiki: I told you! The Z Fighters...the so called, "Best Stable in Fiction Wrestling History"...Tien...Yamcha...Vegeta...the "Best of the Best"...Pffft...lies. I BEAT ALL THREE OF THEM! Albeit, they're the lower ranked freaks...I need to take out the important ones. Krillin...Piccolo...and Son Goku! As for you, Vegeta, Saiyan Commentator...you've gone soft! The Saiyan Warrior Prince would've easily beat me! I admit it! But you've gone soft and now you won't even call yourself, "The Saiyan Prince"! Consider this a wake-up call, "Veggie"._  
_Taiki throws the mic at a prone Vegeta, who just grips his back in pain. The medical staff lifts him onto the gurney and cart him out. The show just goes to commercial._

*Replay*_  
_

Backstage, Taiki is limbering up, getting ready for his match with Trunks. Takuya and Takato walk up to him and start asking questions.

Takuya: So why do you want to beat all of The Z Fighters?

Taiki: Why did the Americans want to go to the moon? Why did The Wright Brothers want to fly? Why do people invent and go to new heights? Because it hasn't been done. Hercules. The 90's Dynasty. The Hart Foundation. Those Hall of Famers couldn't defeat the greats ALL of The Z Fighters. Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, Gotenks, Trunks by himself, Vegeta, and Goku are all on my hit list. And I plan on creating the most historic hit list of all time.

Takato: Pretty big plate for a rookie, I'll say that dude.

Taiki: Of course. That's what makes it more exciting…

Elsewhere backstage, Danny is seen with Jake.

Danny: Nice win on Warp, man!

Jake: Thanks! Too bad with last week.

Danny: I became a statistic last week. The sixtieth man Itachi beat.

Jake: Be happy that it's a historic list! Goku's on it!

Danny: Ha ha! Yeah! That's a real motivator!

Jake: Yea man, I think Imma put myself back in that US Title Picture!

Danny: Good! I got the night off tonight. Wanna go grab a slice?

Jake: Why not, man. I'm off too!

Lastly, we check on May and Dan, who are doing laps around the arena.

May: 6:45! Not bad!

Dan: Beat my last record! Let's try that again to see if I beat it again!

May: Right! Aaaaaand…Go!

The two start running again as we go back to commercials

(Commercials)

Tarble: And in all of the excitement here, I need to mention two of our main events! First off, Binky and TD need to work out some of their problems because they face Naruto and Ben Ten.

Roshi: And Sasuke vs. Kisame is tonight! Itachi should be appearing later tonight.

Fred: After Sasuke went crazy last week, I'd be surprised if Itachi didn't lose much confidence from that attack!

Roshi: Has anyone been on those wrestling sites lately?

Fred: I don't do much internet, Roshi. I live in the Stone Age...

Tarble: I think I know the story. The wrestling reviewer, who goes by the user name WebDragon, is a watcher of Animated and regularly reviews it. In his latest review, however, he has some choice words for him. And many other famous wrestling reviewers have joined in.

"_Itachi has just gone from total badass to complete pussy in the span of five minutes_"

_"Itachi has problems beating Danny you know for being a supposed monster dominant wrestler he sucks ass"_

_"Anyways once again Itachi has went from toughest SOB in WWECA to the biggest wuss."_

_"Worst Superstar of the Night: The World Champion got dominated for hours I think you know who goes here."_

Libby: Libby Folfax, ya'll! I'm here with Sasuke! Sasuke, tell us about these comments from WebDragon and how you think it may help you!

Sasuke: He he...honestly, a fusion of my assault, his broken arm, and WebDragon's comments HAD to of knocked him down a few feet. Now he's coming tonight, and I face his stooge tonight; but I finally got into his head. Sixty opponents...and tomorrow, he's finally experiencing a loss...

Sasuke walks away as we go to the ring. The crowd is chanting wildly before Wizard Kelly's theme plays, and the crowd goes into half boos and half "Who the heck is this guy" looks.

Tarble: Wizard Kelly? (Proud Family) Where did HE come from?

Fred: The blowhard billionaire from the West Coast! He actually came back!

Wizard: Wizard Kelly, YA'LL! I see that many people in here actually forgot about the Wiz! It seems the WWE also forgot about me! Well, for all the little kiddies that don't know, let the Wizard tell ya! I came here as a business associate of Ms. Finster. However, I was promoted to Assistant GM! I was later confronted by a young boy named Netto Megaman...Toon World Champion! He challenged The Wiz to a World Title Match, which he readily accepted. The Wiz used his superior skills, and became the Dennis Rodman of the WWE! I won the Title and vacated it a month later, Ya'll! The WWE thought they could just put The Wizard out of the story! Not happening! Wizard Kelly is forever!

Tarble: He fails to mention the interference from The Gross Sisters...

Roshi: The Wizard has a selective memory, ya'll...

Wizard: Why is it that The Wiz has to-

Netto Megaman runs out and Dropkicks Wizard Kelly. He then picks him up and hits the Jack In! (Discus Clothesline) onto Wizard. He then picks him up and gives him the .EXE Drive (Reverse Overdrive). The veteran raises his fist and leaves as Wizard Kelly lays knocked out on the ramp.

Fred: WHOA! Megaman .EXE came out and finally got revenge on his long time rival!

Tarble: Random events in this Classic Animated...

Backstage, Sailor Moon is getting ready for her match.

Penny: Sailor, TW says that you will be in a match tonight with an Animated Legend. Your thoughts?

Sailor: Whoever he can get will most likely NOT have been in here longer than me! I've been here since 1993! I've won a multitude of Woman's Titles! I've beaten everyone. I must've not been here when this one debuted, because TW said I've never faced her. She must not have been important...oh well, momentum towards my match has NEVER been stronger!

Sailor left for the ring as we go to commercial.

(Commercial)

The Sailor Moon Theme plays as Sailor makes her way to the ring. She gets in as the bell rings.

Goofy: The following is scheduled for one-fall! In the ring; from Crystal Tokyo; She is the Toon Women's Champion; Sailor Moon!

Roshi: I've followed her throughout her career...she has done so much...but the sweet Sailor we loved has been gone for a while...Six Women's Title reigns have replaced her...

Fred: From sweet to sadistic...The 90's Dynasty did it all...

Tarble: I wonder who her opponent is...someone sailor hasn't fought...

The arena is silent as Sailor paces the ring. Suddenly, The Proud Family theme plays as the crowd starts to cheer.

Gooofy: Introducing her opponent; from California; Penny Proud!

Roshi: Penny Proud is back! Penny has returned for one night to face off with Sailor Moon!

Tarble: *Shows Penny's accomplishments on Titantron* She is a 3 time Women's Champion, and former member of Wizard Kelly's Money Stable before leaving and going on to being a major fan favorite!

Fred: Veteran vs. Legend! Who will win?

The bell rings as Penny rolls under a Clothesline and kicks Sailor in the gut. She bounces off the ropes and connects with a Knee Smash, followed up by a Roundhouse Kick. Sailor gets up in a daze and gets a Back Suplex. Penny Irish Whips Sailor and goes for an Arm Drag, but gets it reversed into an Oklahoma hold. Sailor goes for the Slam, but Penny gets out of it and Clotheslines Sailor out of the ring. Sailor gets up, and Penny runs to the ropes and vaults over them, sending Sailor back down! She screams "HEEEEEY!" as the crowd cheers for the her. She picks Sailor up and Irish Whips her to the steel post face first! Sailor gets up, checking the bridge of her nose for any problems, and Penny picks her up, but gets thrown into the post also. Sailor grabs Penny's legs and falls backwards, sending Penny flying face first into the barricade! Sailor picks her up and puts her on her shoulders before giving her a Snake Eyes onto the barricade! She picks Penny back up and forcibly throws her back in the ring at the 8 count. She picks Penny up and gives her a Back Suplex into a Piledriver, which she calls the Crescent Drop. She goes for the pin.

1...

2...

Kickout!

Roshi: Sailor just dropped Penny right on her head! Penny mustered up enough strength to actually kick out of that!

Fred: Let me tell ya, a move that goes for the head and spine area is devastating. Remember that Piledriver you gave me, Roshi?

Roshi: Almost ended your career...you rebounded though...

Tarble: But Fred, you have a larger frame than her! Penny is skinny compared to you! That Piledriver could've broke her neck!

Sailor gets up and locks Penny in a Sleeper Hold before giving her a Backbreaker. Sailor bounces off the ropes and Elbows the neck of Penny and goes for a pin. 1...2...Kickout! Sailor picks her up and puts her in a Pumphandle Submission. She wrings Penny's neck in an attempt to get her weakened neck to make her tap out. Penny slowly tries to recuperate, but Sailor easily flips the move over into a Pumphandle Slam. Penny slips out and Dropkicks Sailor's spine. Penny runs to the ropes and bounces off, kicking Sailor in her face. Penny waits for Sailor to get up and goes for a Bulldog, but Sailor catches Penny on her shoulders. Penny gets out and DDTs Sailor. Penny gets on the top rope as the fans are-a-buzzing! Sailor gets up and Penny dives off and hits a Missile Dropkick! Penny goes for a pin. 1...2...Kickout! Sailor slowly gets up and Penny grabs her head and goes for her Proud Moment (Lifting DDT into Neckbreaker). She lifts Sailor up, but Sailor breaks free! She holds onto the ropes and Penny turns around into a Senshi Boo-NO! Penny ducks the Boot and rolls Sailor up!

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Roshi: SO CLOSE!

Tarble: Penny almost caused a massive momentum lowering for Sailor!

Penny goes for a Wheel Kick, but Sailor ducks it and knees her in her chest. She then gives her an elbow to her neck, sending a shock of pain running down Penny's neck. Sailor backs up and Senshi Boots Penny, nearly knocking her head off! Penny is laid out and Sailor goes for her pin.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings and Sailor lifts her Title up. She grabs a mic before Felix could even speak.

Sailor: See that? See that, ladies? This is what a Six Time WOMEN'S Champion can do! No one has won this Title more then me! I've defeated every challenger placed in front of me, in any form of environment! No Holds Barred? I did it. Steel Cage? Been there, done that! Ladder Match! Oooh, good times, huh Misty? I've beaten Misty; I've beaten Gwen! I've definitely beaten Sakura Haruno before! C'mon, who hasn't? I never beat Rika or Haruhi before, but I think I'm more then capable of making history, right? And as for Ramona, out special referee; don't cross me, or I'll make you think twice about joining this company, got it?

Sailor leaves the ring as she holds up her Title, smirking while the crowd hails boos at her.

Fred: A lofty goal, I think. I don't doubt her though.

Roshi: Sailor has done so much, yet even I don't think she'll win tomorrow.

Tarble: We'll just have to see what happens. Remember folks, a years ago, we had the first ever Women's Championship Scramble.

Footage plays on the 'Tron as Then Champion, Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender), was dealing with Pan and had her in position for the Earth Crusher (99 Crusher). With 26 seconds left, Toph slammed her down. She was already the current Champion, so she had just secured her victory. However, Courtney (TDI/TDA/TDWT) grabbed Toph and threw her to the corner. She put her on the top turnbuckle, and went on top with her. Toph grabbed her and was about to go for a Neckbreaker. However, at the same time, Lucy Van Pelt crawled her way towards a laid out Pan and pinned her at the same time Toph slammed Courtney down. Toph, only able to see with vibrations from the ground, couldn't tell the vibrations of her slam apart from the referee's hand slamming the mat. One, two, three! Toph was surprised when she heard the bell and finally sensed Lucy standing. With nine seconds to go, she went to give her an Earth Crusher, but Lucy ran out the ring and towards the announcer's area. The buzzer went off and Lucy grabbed her NEW Women's Title.

Roshi: Lucy Van Pelt took advantage of Toph's blindness and became the new Champion. Very cunning...

Tarble: And tomorrow, will we see another surprise win?

Backstage, we see Trunks walking towards the ring, mind focused on destroying Taiki.

Roshi: Next up folks; will my friend Trunks end Taiki's winning streak? Trunks vs. Taiki, next!

(Commercial)

Libby: Hey ya'll! Libby here with my guest at this moment, Deadpool! Deadpool, you have to defend your Title against Paul tonight in a rematch. Your thoughts?

Deadpool: Imma win.

Libby:...Um...is that all?

Deadpool: What, are you making a documentary?

Libby: Just thought there'd be more...

Deadpool: Fine, Miss Insistent...It seems like it was nine months since I won the Title...I mean, seriously, how long has it been? Is the creator lazy or...I'm getting off point. The Clash came, I took my opportunity and stole Paul's opportunity. Imma win. May I go now?

Libby: *Sigh*...Yes...

Deadpool: Good.

Deadpool walks off, but not without giving Libby another kiss like last time. Libby runs off, going to wash her mouth clean of DP germs.

Elsewhere, Ben 10 walks into Naruto's locker-room.

Naruto: Hey Ben! What's up?

Ben: Ready for tonight, Naruto?

Naruto: I'm fired up, Big Ben!

Ben: How are you gonna fight off PBS's entire team this Sunday?

Naruto: Judging from last week, I think they're crumbling apart. I have them Sunday. And you'll hand out to TD his first loss and winning that IC Title from him.

Ben: We got this!

Ben and Naruto shake hands as we go to the ring. "Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive plays as Taiki confidently strides to the ring.

Felix: The following match is scheduled for one fall! Coming to the ring; from Japan; representing Digivolution; The Legend Killer, Taiki Kudo!

Roshi: The kid has NO respect for the legends that paved the way for people like him!

Fred: He's going around defeating The Z Fighters just prove to us that he's elite!

Tarble: His actions last week cost my brother his announcer position for this week! I hope Trunks beats him down tonight!

The second theme for DBZ plays as Trunks walks out to his older music. The crowd, for the first time in a while, lets out a large cheer for the teenage swordsman.

Felix: And his opponent; from West City; Trunks Briefs!

Tarble: My nephew is a multi-time Cruiserweight Champion! 7x Cruiserweight Champ, more than anyone else, 2x European Champ, 3x Light-Heavyweight Champ, 2x Hardcore Champ; all he needs is a World Title to complete his legendary career!

Fred: Out here to avenge his father, Trunks is a man on a mission!

Roshi: I think Vegeta wouldn't like the idea of someone getting revenge for him...

The bell rings and Trunks unleashes a barrage of lightning fast jabs onto the head of Taiki. He ducks one hit and gives Taiki an STO to start off in amazing fashion. He gets on the ground and unloads another pack of hits onto the face of his opponent, but he must let go; ref's orders. Trunks gets off, but goes back for a stomp on Taiki's chest. Taiki gets up, gripping his chest, right when Trunks runs the ropes and Mat Slams Taiki back down. He keeps him down with stomp after stomp after stomp, and the ref yells at him again. Trunks picks Taiki up, and gets pushed onto the ropes and into a Heel Kick from Taiki. Kudo puts Trunks in a Camel Clutch, hoping to wear out his opponent quickly. Trunks doesn't wear easily, however, and pushes Taiki off. He keeps hold of one leg, though, and stomps on the gut of Taiki. Taiki gets up and gets a Dropkick to the back. Taiki, on his knees, doesn't see Trunks from behind jumps over him and Leg Drop his neck. Taiki drags himself up using the ropes, and Trunks runs up to him. Taiki throws Trunks over the ropes, but Trunks holds on to the ropes and lands on the apron. Taiki trips Trunks up, causing him to land on the floor head first. Trunks is slow to get up and Taiki finally has his chance. Taiki grabs him and slams Trunks head onto the apron. He the keeps hold of him and throws him face first into a steel post. Taiki throws Trunks back into the ring and goes for the pin.

1...2...Kickout!

Fred: Trunks almost cost himself the match with those aggressive attacks.

Tarble: My normally calm nephew had a fire lit under him, but Taiki seems to have put it out.

Roshi: Let's see if he comes back...

Taiki puts Trunks in a Dragon Sleeper, but Trunks tries to break free; aaaand Taiki puts an end to that with a Dragon Suplex. He twists back over, still holding Trunks, and gives him Kudos to You (Dragon Suplex lift into a Double Knee Backbreaker)! Trunks, still holding his back, is grabbed and Tossed into the corner. Trunks grabbed onto the corner and tried to get up, but Taiki runs to him and knees him in the ribs, taking him back down. Taiki grabs him and Russian Leg Sweeps him. The Legend Killer Overdrives him and locks in a roll-up pin immediately afterwards. 1..2..Kickout! Trunks gets up slowly, and Taiki gives him a Backbreaker, Orton style. Trunks stumbles onto one knee and a Half-Nelson Suplex follows. Taiki picks Trunks up and puts him on the apron. He drags him through the middle rope and grabs his head. He DDTs him and pins him. 1...2...Kickout! Taiki gets angry and starts stomping on the ground. Trunks slowly gets up and turns around...giving Taiki a jab to his face! Trunks comes back with a barrage of other hits and kicks. He lifts Taiki up and Samoan Drops him. Trunks picks Taiki up and Irish Whips him, and catches him with an Inverted Atomic Drop. He then bounces off the ropes and gives him a huge kick to his head! Taiki trudges around and a kick to the back of Taiki follows. He then goes for a Back Suplex, but Taiki gets out of it and jumps on the ropes and dives back down and gets caught with a Sit Down Spinebuster! Trunks bounces off the ropes and Leg Drops Taiki! He then stalks Taiki as the Leader slowly gets up and Trunks runs towards him aaaaaaand...Burning Attack (Codebreaker)...wait...no! Taiki turns it into a Powersla-NO! Trunks, at the last minute turns the Powerslam into a Hurricarana and into a Pin!

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Tarble: Trunks is quick! He reversed that at the last minute! C'MON TRUNKS!

Fred: He just put the momentum into his favor!

Trunks is getting his lightweight arsenal back as he jumps on the corner and dives off for a moonsault! He jumps onto the ropes and dives off for a Crossbody! Trunks Irish Whips Taiki and gives him a Wheel Kick! Taiki stumbles up and Trunks gives him a knee to his face! He throws him to the corner, and Trunks runs towards him. He gets on the top...Frankensteiner connecting! Trunks picks Taiki up, but gets a kick to the knee and a Powerful Clothesline! Taiki gets mad as he stalks Trunks...Trunks stumbles up as Taiki is anxious for an RKO...  
Trunks turns around...  
R...  
K...  
NO! Trunks throws him off! He then runs to the ropes...he jumps off...what the...he front flips...SENTON!

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Fred: WHAT THE...

Roshi: Trunks showed off his quickness and nimbleness!

Taiki gets up and Trunks is ready for a Burning Attack! he runs up to Taiki...  
Taiki catches him! He puts him on his shoulders...and lands a Death Valley Driver! He goes for the pin!

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Roshi: BACK AND FORTH! These two are taking it down to close measures!

Tarble: Trunks had a close call! Taiki is back on the offensive!

Taiki picks Trunks up, but gets a Jawbreaker. Taiki rolls out the ring and tries to recuperate. Trunks recovers and runs to the corner. He jumps on...jumps off...CROSSBODY OUTSIDE THE RING!

Tarble: Back in control!

Fred: 7x Cruiserweight Champion? I can believe it!

Trunks picks Taiki up and rolls him in the ring. Taiki is slow to get up; Trunks gets on the apron and gets on the top turnbuckle. Taiki jumps towards the ropes and bounces them, causing Trunks to get caught on the ropes! The young half Saiyan holds his jewels as Taiki walks over. He grabs Trunks's head as he gets into position. He jumps forward...RKO! Taiki crawls towards Trunks for the pin.

1...

2...

3!

Tarble: DARN IT!

The bell rings as Taiki holds his fist up.

Felix: Here is your winner; Taiki Kudo!

Roshi: And another Z Fighter falls!

Tarble: He's almost unstoppable!

Fred: Uh, Roshi, you might wanna get your guard up...he's comin' ova here!

Taiki walks towards Roshi and grabs his collar! Taiki has a devilish grin on his face...

Roshi: What do you want from me? I didn't do any-

*SLAP!*

Taiki gives the old Turtle Hermit a slap across his face as he sets Roshi up for an RKO onto the table! But a strike to his back stops him...

Tarble: WHAT THE...

Fred: IT CAN'T BE...

The crowd is in a frenzy...

VEGETA'S BACK!

Vegeta unloads on Taiki as the young boy is taken down! Vegeta then unpacks the Legend Announce Table as Taiki stumbles up. Vegeta grabs him and bends him down...he POWERBOMBS TAIKI THROUGH THE TABLE! Vegeta grabs a mic as he continues to stomp on Taiki...

Vegeta: YOU WANT ME, TWAT? YOU GOT ME! BUT NOT AS THE SAIYAN COMMANTATOR! BUT AS...

VEGETA: PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!

The crowds chants "VEGETA!" as he takes his seat.

Tarble: Glad to have you back, brother!

Vegeta: Glad to have some commentary lines before this chapter ended...

* * *

A/N: UGH! FF screwed me over with this! The ending was better, but FF made me sign back in when I had it completed!

Anyway, thanks for reading Part 1! Stay tuned for Part 2! Please Review! And check out my Fiction Wrestling Forum, "Toon Titans"!


	16. Animated Week 8 Pt 2

A/N: TIME FOR PART TWOOOOOO! And I have a surprise for you guys after the chapter! It involves Survivor Series! Let's Get It!

* * *

We come back from commercial with the crowd still in a frenzy. The replays of Vegeta knocking off Taiki plays as Vegeta just reclines in his seat...

Vegeta: Aaaah...Like a frickin' boss...

Taiki, on the other hand, is walking furiously to The Digivolution locker-room. He knocks over a cooler, the snack table, and Garfield's lasagna plate as he walks by.

Garfield: *Sigh*...A perfect plate of lasagna...ruined...

Taiki barges in and lets out a scream of frustration as his stablemates look on worried.

Takuya: C'mon, man. Let us help you. It's better if we do it as a group.

Taiki: No! You guys deal with your Survivor Series Match! I gotta beat the Z Fighters by myself! I have to beat them all one by one!

Davis: Hey man, it's your career. I'll support you, if only because my last "team" didn't support me enough...

Taiki: I have something for Vegeta...he'll turn into another Z casualty...He will...you guys are a lot better then the other "stables" on here, that's for sure...

As if on cue, we switch to Binky getting ready for his match with Naruto and Ben. TD walks in and Binky just sits up and sighs...

Binky: I heard what ya said, squirt...

TD: Good...now that it's in the open, I think-

Binky: You think it's about you, huh? This stable is centered around TD! OH MAN! LET'S PRAISE TD THE REBEL!

TD: You're talking? You're talking? YOU BUILT THIS STABLE ON THE BELIEF THAT YOU WERE THE MAN TO BE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE HIGHER GUY! I DIDN'T BUY THAT! AND NOW I'M AN OUTCAST? YOU BETTER HOPE THAT WE WIN TONIGHT AND I WIN ON SUNDAY; IF NOT, I'LL BE IN A PISSED MOOD! AND I MAY FEEL A BIT "TESTY"! I COULD GO IN YOUR MATCH AND SCREW YOUR MATCH UP, CUZ YOU KNOW I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT PBS KIDS RIGHT NOW!

TD takes a deep breath and throws his Title over his shoulders...

TD: D-up, Binky...get in my way tonight, and you'll be having a long Sunday...

TD leaves the locker room as Miguel and co. gather behind Binky. We then go back to the ring as we go to our announcers.

Fred: TD is right! Not in the history of wrestling has there ever been a successful stable whose one goal was to "defend the top guy"!

Vegeta: Old caveman, are you stupid? Evolution. Four Horseman. Ministry of Darkness. The Corporation. Nexus. In the Fiction Realm? GenNOW. Ministry of Chaos. My old Saiyan Trio. (I was that top guy by the way...) It's the name of the game; keep the top guy, with the top prize, safe, and win some other Titles on the way...it's all about survival.

Roshi: But those groups are either disbanded or going through chaos. One man leadership in stables never work!

Tarble: But you must remember; even equal power groups fall. DigiGeneration X. Poke-X. The only stable that never broke up to my knowledge are The Z Fighters.

As they're talking, a vampirish figure walks out. He has a shirt that says, "Max Pack", and he walks into the ring. This man is Nightscream.

Vegeta: That's the idiot who lost to Raphael at The Clash! OH NO! VGW IS HERE TOO?

Roshi: I'm interested as to why he's here...

Nightscream: I am here to start off the first wave of an invasion...VGW is coming! A talent trade is coming soon...and I am the starter...the pioneer so to speak! I am here on this night, however, to make my name known...I will face anyone in the back who will face off with the Vampire of the Max Pack...be careful...I bite! So c'mon! Who wants me?

Vegeta: You can't be serious...

Tarble: He seems serious...

Fred: Who'll come out?

Roshi: Hopefully no one...I want to see Diva action now...mmm...Layla...

Nightscream keeps a battle stance as he awaits his opponent...

...Masters of the Universe Theme plays...  
...Instant fan spazzing moment...

Roshi: HE-MAN! HE-MAN!

Prince Adam walks out with his sword, points it towards the sky...

Adam: I-HAVE-THE POWAAAA!

Lightning strikes down upon him as he comes out of the smoke as HE-MAAAAN!

Roshi: HE-MAN! GUARDIAN OF ETERNIA!

Fred: Former Two time Toon Champion! He came back!

Vegeta: Now this brat can learn something...(Even if I have beaten him before...)

A ref gets in the ring and the bell rings! The two lock up and He man puts him in a Side headlock. Nightscream pushes him off and He man bounces off the ropes and takes him down with a Shoulder block. He man picks Nightscream up but Nightscream punches him in the face. He man is unaffected. He man then clotheslines Nightscream and follows with a elbow drop. He man picks him up and Irish Whips him into the corner. He man charges but Nightscream gets out of the way and He-man goes Shoulder first into the post. He man turns around into a running boot by Nightscream. Nightscream hooks his leg. And He man pushes him off before the one count. Nightscream runs at him again. Only to be given a snap powerslam by He-man. He-man spread his arms and screamed a battle cry toward the crowd.

He-Man: I HAVE THE POWAAA!

Tarble: Are we gonna see it?

Roshi: The Eternia Drop!

Vegeta: Haven't seen that in a while!

Nightscream gets him up and He-Man picks him up for the the Eternia Drop (Fireman's Carry into Powerslam). But Nightscream was able to slide off while raking He-Mans eyes. He-man back up and Nightscream hit a running knee into He-Mans face. He then did a leg Lariat that took him down and followed by pinning him. 1...He-Man kicked out. Nightscream then instantly got back on the attack with punches trying to keep He man down. However He-man slowly got up as the punches continued to rain down. He-man pushed him off and caught him with a Back body drop then he hyped himself and the crowd up.

Tarble: He-Man is taking it to him! Nighscream is doing great though...

Roshi: He is good at keeping the large man down. He needs to keep on doing that.

He-man picked him up only to receive a headbutt. He-man took a few steps back as Nightscream took advantage with a one knee face buster. Nightscream then did a spin kick and followed with a Lou Thesz press. Nightscream picked him up and hit a spinning Neckbreaker. Nightscream pinned him. 1...2...And He-man kicks out. He-man stands up and receives a reverse DDT back breaker by Nightscream. He followed it up with a Side Russian leg sweep. Nightscream pinned him again. 1...2...Once again a Kick out. Nightscream then picked He-Man up and hit a spike DDT and once again pinned him. 1...2...Kickout. Nightscream picks him up again and he goes for a suplex but He-man blocks it. He-man then hits his own Suplex. He-Man gets up and bounces off the ropes to hit a leg drop. He-Man picks him up and hits a headbutt. He-man hits another one that sends him in the corner, before hitting a Clothesline into the corner. He-Man picks him up and hits a scoop slam and climbs up to the second turnbuckle. He-Man jumps off with a diving headbutt. He-man pins him. 1...2...Nightscream puts his hand on the bottom ropes. He-Man gets up again and yells "I HAVE THE POWER" in Nightscreams face before hitting the Enternia Drop. And then takes him straight into a pinning position. 1...2...3.

The bell rings as He-Man raises his sword high in the air.

Felix: Here is your winner; The Guardian of Eternia, HE-MAN!

Vegeta: He-Man reviving his legendary status! And like him, I plan on taking it to MY rookie bug some time soon!

Backstage, Huey and Riley walk to the stage with Cindy, getting ready for their Tag Title defense. The boys turn a corner, and Riley gets hit with a random rock!

Riley: AH! What da hell? Who threw dat? WHO THREW DAT!

Riley looks up to see a legendary duo...the 90's metalheads themselves..BEAVIS AND BUTTHEAD! The crowd goes wild at the sight and Riley gets up.

Riley: WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO IDIOTS DOIN HERE?

Huey: Riley, calm down!

Butthead: Hey Beavis, look at these two kids.

Butt-Head: He he...look at 'em...that one has brillo pad hair he he he...

Beavis: He he, yeah. And that one girl thinks she's a nigga.

Huey drops Riley as he was picking him up and gets in Beavis's face.

Huey: What you say?

Butt-Head: What up, nigga?

Huey: DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT, BOI! I WILL DROP YOU LIKE A BUG! GET BACK HERE!

Cindy tries to hold back Huey, but Riley gets up and tries the same as Huey. Cindy holds them both back and drags them to the ring.

Butt-Head: Man...those niggas were mad.

Beavis: He he, yeah...niggas...

The duo stand there for a second, blank stares a gazing...and then begin their iconic rendition of "Iron Man"...

B&B: DUH-DUH, DUH DUH DUH, DUHDUHDUHDUHDUUUH DUH-DUH DUH!

Fred:...OK.

Roshi: Beavis and Butthead return, only to piss off our current Tag Champions.

Tarble: Three Time Tag Team Champions, and forever stupid...

Vegeta:...Always hated them...they spit in my coffee once...

Meanwhile, Ed and Rolf are walking to the ring also. Eddy is jumping around while Double D walks behind them. Chuckie runs towards them and gets an interview.

Chuckie: Guys! What are your thoughts right now? You're going into a Tag Title Match! Am I looking at the new Tag Team Champions?

Rolf: Rolf plans on winning the belts that so evaded the Son of a Shepherd!

Ed: TAG TITLE FOR ED!

Ed runs at breakneck speed to the ring as Eddy, Edd, and Rolf try to catch up!

Tarble: The Freeman Boiz! The EPA! Tag Title Match! It is next!

(Commercial)

Felix stands in the middle of the ring as the bell rings.

Felix: The following Tag Team Match is scheduled for one-fall; and it it for The Toon Tag Team Championships!

The crowd goes into a frenzy as Riley and Huey walk out, more pissed then ever. The crowd hails boos at them as Riley is extremely angry.

Felix: Introducing first; accompanied by Cindy McPhearson; from Woodcrest; they are The Toon Tag Team Champions; Huey and Riley, The Freeman Boiz!

Roshi: The Freemans were just insulted by the famed Beavis and Butthead, and the "N" word was used frequently...

Vegeta: Beavis and Butthead-biggest idiots in the business ever! They go around screwing with people, and then go slacking around! THEY NEED TO GET LIVES! MAH BOIZ DON'T NEED DAT MESS, MANE!

Tarble: *Sigh*, I missed you, brother...anyway, The Freemans were stuck in the developmental territory for 5 years, and finally get called up, only to be in dark matches for almost the entire year. They finally took charge of their own careers and made a name for themselves by attacking the Tag Champions, Jake Long and Danny Phantom, Phantom Fang. They challenged for the Gold, and here they are.

Vegeta: A beautiful story of struggle! The team finally got what they deserved and they are currently reviving our Tag Division!

The EPA theme begins to play, and the crowd goes wild! Ed and Rolf walk down, men on a mission, and Eddy walks down with them.

Felix: And the challengers; from Peach Creek; Ed and Rolf, The EPA!

Tarble: Ed is a former Hardcore Champion while Rolf has yet to win gold.

Roshi: Tonight may be a change! The EPA is a Super Heavyweight team, and as shown from two weeks ago, they can dismantle Huey & Riley.

Vegeta: But remember; last week, Huey and Riley struck back and took down the "Super Heavyweights", leaving them a broken pile in the middle of the ring.

Fred: AFTER The EPA went through a grueling Four Team Elimination Match to earn their shot at the belts. Nonetheless, this should be a great match in Animated's revived Tag Division.

Tarble: Ash & Brock; The Seville Chipmunks; Fangface & Captain Caveman; He-Man & Thundarr; Phantom Fang; Roger & Derek; Yamcha & Tien; Sora & Riku; Even Vegeta and Goku; and we can't forget the longest reigning Tag Champions, TK & Davis.

Vegeta: And Raditz and Nappa. I wasn't a huge fan of my Title reign...ugh...

The referee holds up The Titles and a "W" and a "B" come together to create The Tag Championship graphic. The bell rings and Ed starts off; Riley naturally starts.

Vegeta: Haven't I told you all? The method of The Freemans even starts right from the start of the match! Riley goes in to soften up the opponents!

Tarble: Remember two weeks ago, Riley and Huey went to work on one of Ed's knees. Let's see what they go for in this match.

Riley ducks under a Clothesline and begins his series of kicks to the knee of Ed. Ed grabs Riley's foot and pushes him back to the ropes, and back into a Big Boot. Riley staggers up and gets a Belly to Belly Suplex. Ed starts off strong with a Shoulder Block, followed with an Elbow Smash. Riley picks himself up using the ropes and Ed Headbutts Riley through the middle of the ropes. Ed walks out the ring and Riley tries to rake Ed's eyes. Ed grabs Riley's hands and tosses Riley like a doll back-first into the metal-post. Riley can't get up, but Ed obliges to help by throwing him up and onto the apron. Riley holds his abdomen in pain and Ed throws him back into the ring. Ed stalks Riley and bounces off the ropes. Riley turns around quickly and reacts in enough time to land a Crescent Kick, knocking Ed down. Riley goes down for a pin. 1..2..Kickout. Riley picks Ed up, but keeps him on his knees. Riley goes for a knee to Ed's face, but Ed catches his knee and flips him over his head onto his back. Ed tags Rolf in, and The Old Country Powerhouse grabs Riley for a Side Slam. Rolf Clotheslines Riley again...again...and again! Riley turns around and sees Rolf coming at him again. Huey nods his head affirmatively and Riley nods back. Rolf comes at him, and Riley gives Double Knees to Rolf's right arm. Rolf holds his arm and Riley goes for an armbar. Rolf lifts him up and Back Suplexes him. Riley attempts to go for the arm again, but Rolf gives Riley a Northern Lights Suplex for his troubles. 1..2..Kickout.

Tarble: The targeting method for The Freemans isn't working out so far.

Roshi: Rolf and Ed must've saw this coming, and found ways to prevent it.

Vegeta: I'll be honest, they did do their homework. Riley's aggressive style may need a bit more tweaking or this match.

Riley rolls onto his hands and knees as Rolf gets up. Riley goes for a Legsweep, and takes Rolf down and tries for another Armbar. Rolf, knowing that they're going for his COC hand, lifts Riley back up. A One handed lift! The crowd goes nuts as Rolf holds the "Gangsta" over his head!

Fred: WOWEE! LOOK AT THAT POWER!

Roshi: THAT BOY IS AS STRONG AS THEY COME!

Tarble: THAT'S WHY HE'S THE OLD COUNTY POWERHOUSE!

Vegeta: Big deal...I've seen stronger...

Rolf Powerbombs Riley, and Riley falls hard onto the mat, but keeps hold of Rolf's arm. He keeps the Armbar locked in, and Rolf tries his best to get Riley off. He slams Riley into the corner, further hurting Riley, but he won't let go; instead, Riley just locks in the Armbar as tight as he can. Rolf holds Riley up, and Huey tags himself in. He jumps on the ropes and Elbows Rolf's Armbared arm! Riley gets hurt in the process, but Rolf shakes his arm, suggesting little pain. Huey goes into full on predator mode as he puts Rolf in a Chickenwing. Rolf bends over foward, trying to flips Huey over his back. Huey does so, but DDTs Rolf also, while keeping the Chickenwing locked in. Huey wraps his legs around Rolf's waist, hoping to add on to the pain. Eddy and Double D pump up Rolf, and the crowd joins in, hyping Rolf up. Rolf slowly gets to his feet; once their, he rams Huey's back into the corner. Rolf seems to be on his A-Game, and he continues playing so well as he viciously Shoulder Thrusts Huey into the corner. Rolf backs up into the opposite corner and Huey tries to recover. Rolf runs to the corner-NOBODY HOME! Rolf misses The Splash and Huey goes back on the offensive! He unloads a barrage of punches, keeping Rolf in the corner, slumping lower and lower. Huey backs up and runs up to the corner, Face-Washing Rolf. Rolf tries to get up, but Huey Savate Kicks Rolf's right arm. Huey sees that the arm is tender at the moment, so he kicks Rolf's gut and goes for a Cross-Armbreaker. Rolf lets out a scream, but he gets out pretty quickly by flipping over and slamming Huey's face into the mat. Huey tags in Riley, who gets on the top rope. Rolf, on his knees, gets Leg Dropped back down by Riley. He goes for a pin.

1...2...Kickout!

Tarble: Rolf trying to come back. Riley has him down, and The Reckless-Predator Method comes again!

Vegeta: The most strategic Tag Team this business has seen in a while strikes back!

Riley Irish Whips Rolf to the ropes and Powerslams him. 1..2..Kickout. Riley jumps on the ropes and jumps back, kicking Rolf in the chest. Rolf bends over and Riley Double Arm DDTs Rolf back down. Rolf sits up and gets a Wheel Kick, taking him back down. Riley gets that COC arm and kicks it multiple times. He throws Rolf to the ropes and gives him an Armdrag, turned into an Armbar, on the rebound. He twists his arm, sending Rolf into a fit. Rolf kicks Riley off and begins to regain some energy. He bounces off the ropes...into a Kitchen Sink! Riley grabs Rolf and throws him into the corner. He turns him around and backs up into the opposite corner.

Roshi: We've seen this before!

Fred: That Curb-Stomp of Riley's!

Riley runs to the opposite corner! He jumps up...Rolf grabs him and Oklahoma Slams him! Rolf drags himself to the corner as Riley tries the same.

Vegeta: Both down going for their respective corners!

Roshi: Rolf is almost there!

Huey is tagged in...  
...But so is Ed!

Fred: Here comes The Mono-browed Colossus!

The crowd is pumped after the hot tag, and so is Ed! Clothesline! Clothesline! Clothesline! Ed is on fire! He Irish Whips Huey, and lifts Huey high into the air, and sends him back down for a Samoan Drop! Ed bounces off the ropes and Splashes onto Huey! 1...2...Kickout! Huey grabs a rope and pulls himself up, but Ed runs towards him. Huey pulls it back down, and Ed goes out the ring! Huey jumps on the top rope and back down on a recovering Ed! Lumpy grabs him and Slams him down onto the hard mat! Ed grabs Huey and throws him in the ring. Ed bends Huey down, lifts him halfway up, and drops him with a Lump Drop! (Scorpion Death Drop. In homage to a friend :D)

Tarble: Ooooh! That looked deadly!

Roshi: Here comes the pin! We could have new Champions!

1...

2...

Huey reverses the pin, and grabs Ed's legs! He locks in the Afro-Knot!

Vegeta: THERE WE GO! AFRO-KNOT LOCKED IN!

Fred: Ed may tap out right here, right now!

Ed tries to get himself to the ropes, but Huey just keeps them in the center of the ring. Rolf runs in and breaks it up! Riley runs to Rolf and gets a COC! They didn't finish Rolf's arm up!

Vegeta: THE COC! ROLF SMACKED HIM STRAIGHT IN THE FACE WITH HIS COC!

Roshi: VEGETA?

Tarble: Just roll with it. It's hilarious...

Fred: Well Riley is out!

Ed grabs Huey for The EDominator (Bobby Lashley's Dominator), but Huey slips out. He bounces off the ropes, but gets caught with a Spinning Side Slam. Ed tags in Rolf, who sizes Huey up for the COC. Riley staggers back in, and Ed goes to retaliate! The ref chastises Ed, while Rolf sizes up Riley as well. He goes for The COC on Huey, but the afro boy ducks under it and gets smacked with a Metal Chain wrapped fist from Riley! The Eds yell at the ref, but the oblivious referee doesn't notice The Hood-Drop given to Rolf. The referee, done with Ed, turns around and counts Huey's pin.

Vegeta: HA! Game...-1

...Set-2

...And Match!-3!

The bell rings as the crowd roars with boos for the Tag Brothers.

Felix: Here are your winners; and STILL The Toon Tag Team Champions; Riley and Huey, The Freeman Boiz!

Tarble: REF! DID YOU NOT SEE THAT?

Roshi: That was a BLATANT disregard for the rules!

Vegeta: Quit your whining and griping! The Reckless-Predators get another victory and retain their Tag Titles! They are here to STAY! They are up their with every Tag Champion!

Fred: Well one Title Match down, another to go! Deadpool will take on Paul in a Hardcore Match for The Hardcore Championship! Let's go to Penny!

Backstage, Penny is in the interview area.

Penny: Salutations! Penny here with my guest at this time, Paul! Now Paul, about-

Paul: About my Title match tonight. Yeah yeah, I already know the drill. I plan on eliminating Deadpool from contention by taking MY Title back and ending his fledgling career. I brought this Title back from the dead, and I planned on reigning for a long period of time, establishing my dominance over The Newly redesigned Hardcore Division. But then those other pigs started fighting over it, then that trick Shizuka stole it. And now that GOOF Deadpool has it. Some Armington took it later, but that's a footnote. Deadpool is not going to be at The Survivor Series tomorrow. I plan on putting him out of action for a while. Now get out of my way!

We then switch to a shot of Ramona Flowers walking to the Gorilla Position with her boyfriend, Scott Pilgrim.

Roshi: OOOOH MYYYYYY! RAMONA FLOWEEERS! I wouldn't mind seeing HER FLOWER!

Vegeta: Shut-up, you sick old man.

Fred: Well Ramona is having her debut match next, and it's against the girl she slapped last week! Ramona vs. Haruhi, next!

(Commercial)

**The Top Cartoon Rivalries of The WWE! (As voted on by you, the fans, on WWE. com/Animated!)**

**5. Ash vs. Gary Oak (1998-Present)  
**

**4. The Bullies vs. Anime** **(2010-?)**

**3. Itachi vs. Sasuke (2003-Present)**

**2. Ash vs. Henry Wong (2000-?)**

**1. Goku vs. Vegeta (1990-They'll still be feuding, even when Goku's in Heaven and Vegeta's in HFIL...)**

We come back to the arena, where the commentators are talking!

Vegeta: "HFIL"? Really...I went there once...and I got brought back...and I helped save the world after that!

Roshi: Vegito did next to nothing! All he did was soften Buu up, made him stronger, and then helped him BLOW UP THE EARTH!

Vegeta: FUSION IS NOT MY STYLE!

Fred: Said Gogeta...

Vegeta: GT DOESN'T COUNT!

Tarble: *Cough!**Cough!*Janemba*Cough**Gough*

Vegeta: I hate all of you...

Sex Bob-Omb's music plays as Ramona walks out with Scott. She's wearing her goggles and holding her Sub-Space purse, aaand the bell rings!

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; accompanied by Scott Pilgrim; from New York, now residing in Toronto, Ontario, Canada; "Delivery Girl", Ramona Flowers!

Fred: "Delivery Girl"?

Tarble: Not the best nickname...

Ramona shakes her head and groans as she flips over the ropes and stands in the ring, her backside facing Roshi...

Roshi: Ooooh...I just wanna reach out and GRAB IT!

Vegeta: If my wife was here...

The Haruhi Suzumiya Theme plays, and out comes an angry Haruhi.

Goofy: And her opponent; from Japan; Haruhi Suzumiya!

Roshi: I wouldn't mind her either!

Vegeta: SHUT UP! Anyway, Haruhi is a CASZ and former AWF Champion, and she made an enemy with the beautiful and talented Sailor Moon (Who, might I add, won her match earlier tonight)at The Clash.

Tarble: She's involved with The Six Women Scramble Match for Sailor's Women's Championship, along with Sakura Haruno, Misty, Gwen, and Rika. She also has a bit of spat with The Special Referee, Ramona Flowers.

Fred: An insult, a slap, and interference heightened this little argument into a match here tonight.

Ramona gives Scott a kiss as he exits the ring. The bell rings, and Haruhi and Ramona get into a tie-up, ending with a European Uppercut from Haruhi. She gives Ramona's face a series of punches, but Ramona counters one with a powerful right jab to the face of Haruhi. Ramona starts going lightning fast, giving Haruhi jab after jab after jab. Haruhi stumbles about, while Ramona grows a smirk on her face, remarking, "This crap is easy. All I got to do is fight? (Elbow to Haruhi) This is like my life! (Knee to Haruhi's gut) I (Knee to the gut again) love (Knee) to (Knee) FIGHT! (Falling Double Knees to the gut)" Ramona Irish Whips Haruhi, and catches her for a Free Fall Slam. Ramona bounces off the ropes and Heel Kicks Haruhi's face. Ramona has the upper hand as she throws Haruhi to the corner. She runs towards it and jumps up to gives Haruhi Double Knees to her face. Haruhi catches her and Powerbombs her, laying her out! She goes for the pin. 1...2...Kickout! Haruhi picks Ramona up and locks in an Abdominable Stretch. Ramona flails around, trying to get out, but Haruhi has it locked in pretty tight-knit. Ramona uses Haruhi's weight against her and flips Haruhi backwards for a Pin.

1...

2...

Kickout!

Roshi: So close! Ramona is pretty resourceful it seems! That move was pretty smart!

Vegeta: I'll give that to her. She made a smart move right there!

Haruhi gets up and goes to kick Ramona in the face, but Flowers grabs her foot and flips her on her back. She grabs her legs and locks in a Canadian favorite-The Sharpshooter! Haruhi tries to get out of it, but Ramona keeps it locked in! Haruhi goes to grab the rope, but Ramona sees this and lets the lock go to beat on Haruhi some more-rookie mistake. Haruhi flips Ramona over and goes for a Small Package. 1...2...Kickout! Haruhi bounces off the ropes and gives a bending Ramona a knee to her face and a Neckbreaker! Haruhi gets on the top rope and waits for Ramona to get up. Ramona is up, and Haruhi dives off! Ramona catches her and gives Haruhi a Fall Away Slam! Haruhi gets up, but she gets The Extra Life (Diving Enzuguiri)! Ramona lets out a loud "WHOO!" as she climbs the turnbuckle. She gets on the top and raises her hands. She dives off for The Subspace Shooter (360 Senton), but Haruhi dodges it! Haruhi grabs her and throws her over the ropes, but Ramona grabs the ropes. Haruhi turns around and gets a Hurricarana, sending her out the ring also! Ramona gets off and grabs Haruhi's head, slamming it onto the announce table. She rubs Roshi's bald head, sending him into a fit.

Roshi: Oh myyyyyy...*Faints*

Ramona goes towards Haruhi, who is trying to crawl towards the barricade. Ramona grabs her, but Haruhi trips her up, sending her face first into the barricade! Haruhi, angrier then normal, goes to the timekeeper's area and grabs Goofy's chair. She goes to Ramona and smacks her in the back with it! The bell rings, signifying the DQ, but Haruhi wails away at Ramona's back!

Tarble: What was that for?

Vegeta: Sending a message to Ramona saying, "DON'T screw with me, rookie!"

Scott grabs the chair from Haruhi and tells her to go away. Haruhi concedes, leaving the ringside area. Scott helps Ramona up and the try to go backstage.

...Until Haruhi grabs Ramona and throws her into the crowd! Ramona lands on her face, hitting the hard floor. Haruhi picks Haruhi up, and gives her The MysticDog onto the cold, hard floor! Ramona is laid out as Scott goes to help her. Haruhi is grabbed by security and complies with their orders to leave, raising her hands to concede defeat. The crowd screams in unison, "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" as she exclaims, "You better not screw me over tomorrow, got that?", as she is taken to the back.

Roshi: She may be sexy, but that conduct is uncalled for!

Vegeta: Message sent! Ramona better call it straight down the middle, or else she has to deal with Haruhi again!

As Scott and the medical officials try to help Ramona up, we switch to the back as we have a split-screen featuring Paul and Deadpool. Deadpool, however, crosses the split-screen and smacks Paul in the face, angering the Pokemon Trainer even more as Deadpool crosses back into his screen and runs towards the ring.

Vegeta: Man-Child...

Tarble: Well up next, we have our Hardcore Title Match! Deadpool vs. Paul! It is next!

(Commercial)

Backstage, Kisame is waiting in front of a locker-room, just counting down the minutes before his match with Sasuke takes place. Chuckie runs towards him and tries to interview.

Chuckie: Kisame, I don't see Itachi anywhere. Is he in the locker-room?

Kisame: You're a persistent bug, aren't you?

Chuckie: We-we-welllll...I...erm, this is my job...I hafta interview you...

Kisame: Hm...OK...well, Itachi is, indeed, in here. But you are not able to gain an interview with him.

Chuckie: Well can you tell me his opinion on The Internet Reviewer WebDragon and his comments about him?

A large bang comes from inside the locker-room as screams of anger are heard. Chuckie, with a look of pure fear, turns towards Kisame, who gives him an answer...

Kisame:...He's OK. A broken arm in a cast is all...

Chuckie: Well, can you tell me how your match with Sasuke will go?

Kisame: I plan on squashing the little bug; give him a little preview of his funeral tomorrow...

Chuckie: Um...thank you...

Kisame: No problem, kid. Now go away.

Chuckie walks off as we go to the ring.

Vegeta: WebDragon knows NOT what he says! This man is a legend in the making!

Roshi: But his track record last week wasn't good...

Tarble: True. It seems Sasuke finally found out how to get to Itachi.

The bell rings as Goofy stands in the middle of the ring. Felix decided to let him announce again.

Goofy: A-hyuck! The following is a Hardcore Match! And it is for The Toon Hardcore Championship!

Headbanger Style Music plays as Paul slowly walks out with Steel Pipe.

Goofy: Introducing The Challenger; from Sinnoh; Paul!

Tarble: Looks like Paul brought some insurance with him.

Vegeta: Folks, this all started when Paul was awarded The Hardcore Title. It was revamped and brought back to reinvent The Hardcore genre. However, a cavalcade of crap occurred, ending in Deadpool winning The Title. Now that goof thinks he's a real Champion.

Roshi: You all call him a "goof", but Deadpool is a quick, high-flying technician. He knows his way around a ring.

Fred: But Paul is a ruthless warrior who will pull out all the stops to win a back The Hardcore Title.

"Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley plays, bringing out Deadpool, holding his pistol in his hand.

Goofy: And his opponent; from Canada; He is the Toon Hardcore Champion; Deadpool!

Tarble: Deadpool has gained himself a fan-base around the net; most likely due to his humorous style of fighting and dealing with opponents.

Vegeta: He doesn't take anything seriously! His match with Davis was completely ridiculous! He did nothing but insult the man and play jokes on him!

Roshi: Well we should know what Deadpool can do with that pistol; he gave Scott a victory with it, pistol whipping Takato in the head.

Fred: Didn't even know that was legal really...

Deadpool gets to the middle of the ring, but turns around to find Team Davis right behind him. Davis leads his army down the ramp, but they're interrupted by Team Immortal-Canada, who walks down the ramp as well, looking to even the odds. But right before the two teams begin to fight, TW appears on-screen.

TW: WHOA WHOA WHOA! I don't want this! This may be a Hardcore Match, but we will NOT have an entire jumble of wrestlers randomly brawling during this match! Team Immortal-Canada! Team Davis! GET OUT THE AREA! This is Paul vs. Deadpool! NO INTERFERENCE FROM ANY OF YOU! If anyone interferes, he is suspended, and the Belt goes to the person who is on the opposite team. So if anyone from Team Davis interferes, Deadpool retains! If anyone from Team Deadpool interferes, the Title goes to Paul! Got it? Good! Now get to steppin'!

Team DP and Team Davis walk off as Deadpool looks at Paul, who is screaming "WHAT?" in the ring.

Tarble: Good job! Our GM made the right decision! No interference! This match is strictly one on one!

Vegeta: First time for everything...

The bell rings and Deadpool tackles Paul down and Rains down a couple of punches before getting up and Slamming Paul's head into the turnbuckles. Deadpool follows that with an elbow straight to the head. Deadpool backs up before charging. Unfortunately, Paul moves out of the way and Deadpool went shoulder first into the post. Paul grabs Deadpool and throws him over the top rope onto the floor. Paul rolls out of the ring where Deadpool meets him with a Dropkick. Deadpool then Irish Whips him into the guard rail before pulling out a table. Deadpool sets the table up but Paul hits him over the head with a steel chair. Paul finishes setting up the table and pulls out a Sledgehammer. Deadpool gets up only to be hit with the Sledgehammer and falls onto the table. Paul picks him up, but Deadpool is able to low blow him. Deadpool then jumps on the ropes and springboards back with a knee causing Paul to fall off the table. Deadpool pulls out a 15 ft. ladder and table from under the ring. He Clotheslines Paul with the ladder and slides the table and ladder into the ring. Deadpool then rolls Paul back in before setting up the ladder and table. Deadpool then gives Paul a Front Dropkick before laying him on the table and giving him a couple punches. Deadpool then climbs the ladder as the arena stood up in anticipation.

Tarble: Crazy old Deadpool going for something here!

Roshi: The crowd is ready for what's next!

Deadpool taunts, doing Rick Rude's hip rotation for a second, before he jumps off the ladder and lands a 630 Splash through the table on Paul! The crowd stood up in a roar as Deadpool laid on Paul! 1...2...Paul gets his shoulder up. Deadpool pulls Paul up and hits a Standing Frankensteiner but Paul catches him and Powerbombs him down onto the mat. Paul rolls outside of the ring and picks up his sledgehammer. He turns around and Deadpool goes for a Crossbody but Paul moves out of the way. Paul forces Deapool to sit on his knees as he drives the Sledgehammer into the side of his head. Paul throws him into the ring along with the sledgehammer. Paul then picks up the pre set table from outside and throws it into the ring. Paul got into the ring to suffer a STO from Deadpool. Deadpool then goes outside of the ring and drinks some fan's soda before coming back into the ring as Paul starts to get up.

Vegeta: Seriously? Why?

The fan goes wild, and to this day, he hasn't washed that cup...

Paul catches Deadpool off guard with a Lead Pipe shot to the gut. Paul tries for the Electabuzzkill (Reverse Spinning Complete Shot), but Deadpool counters into a Sidewalk Slam. Deadpool then uses the pipe on Paul while locking in the STF submission hold. Paul screams in pain as he tries to reach the ropes, but couldn't. Blood starts to pour down from his mouth as he starts to elbow his way out. Paul continues for a while but eventually Deadpool lets the hold go, and Paul directly rolls out of the ring.

Fred: That STF was a dangerous variation of the original move! Deadpool almost killed him!

Tarble: Paul rolled out the ring, a smart strategy. Hopefully he is planning his next move.

Deadpool rolls out of the ring as Paul uses the steel post to get up. Deadpool tries to hit a Side Kick but Paul gets out of the way and Deadpool goes foot first into the post. Paul throws him into the steps, but DP takes the time to catch his foot up and runs at Paul, who catches him with a Flapjack face first into the post. Paul then Irish whips him into the other steel post. Paul rolls him into the ring and hits the Electabuzzkill on him! But instead of pinning Deadpool, he looks up at the ladder. Paul puts the table in position and drags Deadpool up onto the top of the ladder. He puts Deadpool in Pedigree position as the crowd once again watches in horror and awe of what may happen. But Deadpool shows signs of life by punching Paul, forcing him to release the hold. Paul comes back with a hard right. Deadpool gives Paul a couple of chops. Deadpool then pushes Davis off the ladder and forcing him to crash through the table. Deadpool then, with whatever is left of his stamina, hits a basic splash off the ladder!

Tarble: OOOH!

Vegeta: THAT MANIAC IS SUICIDAL!

Fred: THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE HARDCORE!

Deadpool hooks the leg.

1...

2...

Shoulder up! Paul still has some fight left!

Roshi: SO CLOSE!

Vegeta: Paul is a fighter! GET UP BOY! REGAIN YOUR TITLE!

Deadpool gets to his knees and uses the ladder to pull himself up. Deadpool then picks Paul up only for the Rival Trainer to hit a surprise Spinebuster on Deadpool. Paul stays on Deadpool with fist after fist. He then slowly picks Deadpool up and hits a Jumping High Kick. Paul follows by slowly climbing to the top ropes. Deadpool however was able to hit Paul with the Sledgehammer. Deadpool makes his way to the top turnbuckle. Deadpool gives Paul a European Uppercut before hooking his arm and hitting a superplex on him! Paul and Deadpool lie there, unresponsive.

Roshi: These young men are taking each other to the limit. Not one has enough energy to make it out of this match...

Deadpool and Paul, at the same time, start to crawl to different places. Deadpool reaches the corner while Paul grabs the lead pipe. Deadpool charges at Paul meanwhile Paul swings the hammer. However, Deadpool ducks and connects with a Running STO. After that, Deadpool climbs the ropes and waits for Paul to stand. Paul rises, and Deadpool dives off, connecting with The Deadshot!

Tarble: IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER

He was about to pin him, but Deadpool looks at the ladder, then the crowd who in return popped loudly.

Fred: No...he's not going to...

Roshi: PIN HIM! PIN HIM, YOU LUNATIC!

Vegeta: Stupid decisions lead to stupid results...

Deadpool climbs up to the top. But Paul crawls to ladder and tips it over! Deadpool neck bounces off the ropes.

Tarble: AAAH!

Roshi: That looked like a dangerous fall!

Vegeta: HA! LOOK AT THAT! TOLD YOU! DEADMEAT, YOU IDIOT!

Paul kicks him in the gut and goes for another Electabuzzkill...  
...but wait, Deadpool pushes him off and goes to the top again, looking for the Deadshot. Paul moves out of the way and hits an Electabuzzkill! Paul rolls over and barely lays his hand across Deadpool's chest.

1...

2...

Kickout at 2.9999999999! The crowd goes wild at the kickout!

Vegeta: HOW DID HE DO THAT?

Tarble: RESILIENCE!

Roshi: DEADPOOL JUST SURVIVED THAT?

Paul sits up and has a look of disbelief on his face. Paul gets to his feet after a while and goes to swing the lead pipe to Deadpool's head...but Deadpool catches him off guard with a pistol whip!

Tarble: PISTOL WHIP! PISTOL WHIP!

Vegeta: THAT SHOULD BE FRICKIN' ILLEGAL!

Paul stumbles about into Superkick! Deadpool then drops down onto the body of Paul.

1...

2...

3! and its over...the bell rings as the crowd goes wild for Deadpool.

Goofy: Here is your winner; and STILL Toon Hardcore Champion; Deadpool!

Tarble: Deadpool went through a GRUELING and deadly match, but he finally earned The Hardcore Title in this DEADLY match!

Vegeta: Deadpool uses a weapon, AN ACTUAL 9MM, to win his match! I'll give the win to him, but I don't like how he got it!

Davis runs into the ring, kicking DP in the gut and Pedigreeing him! The tired Hardcore Champion is laid out as Davis grabs hims and picks up the Sledgehammer, imitating Triple H again. Suddenly, the lights go dark...

Roshi: What...

Fred: What is going on...

Vegeta: Damn technicians again...

The lights turn on again...

...and Alucard has Davis by his throat! DP goes to the outside and grabs a mic.

DP: Heeeey Daaaavis...Remember when I said you'd be facing Alucard this week? It's happening RIGHT NOW!

The crowd cheers as a referee runs down. Alucard tosses Davis out the ring! Davis looks on in anger as Alucard laughs evilly...

Tarble: Well after this commercial break, it's Alucard vs. Davis! Next!

(Commercial)

We come back as Alucard Clotheslines an incoming Davis.

Roshi: We're back, and Alucard is in complete control!

Tarble: Davis thought he could beat on a weary Deadpool. But Alucard came and started their match.

Alucard walks up to Davis and looks at him. Davis slaps Alucard and runs out of the ring. Alucard chases Davis sround the ring and back into it. Alucard slides in and starts to get stomped on. Alucard dodges one and gives him an uppercut that sends Davis to the ground. Davis backs into the corner to regroup as the ref stops Alucard from coming closer to him. Davis pokes him in the eyes and hits a Single Knee Facebuster. Davis follows with a Standing Clothesline, but Alucard doesn't go down. Davis bounces off the ropes and Alucard hits him with a Big Boot. Alucard tries to pick him up but gets a Jawbreaker. Davis hits a couple of fore arm shots to the face and follows with a Spike DDT. Davis goes for a cover but Alucard sends him flying off his body before the 1 count. Davis gets up and desperately starts stomping on Alucard but Alucard fights through and gets up. Davis clubs him in the back, but Alucard just stands there. Alucard turns his head toward Davis and Davis rolls under the ropes to the outside. Alucard waits in the ring as Davis took his title and left. The ref counts 1 ,2,3,4,5,6, Alucard ran out of the ring and up the ramp. (7) Alucard grabs Davis's head. (8) He throws him back into the ring. Alucard tries to enter the ring but Davis kicked the ropes into his jewels.

Roshi: No kids for Alucard...

Vegeta: Good, I bet they'll be ugly anyway.

Tarble: Seriously brother...

Vegeta: What? You know it true, Homie...

Roshi: What the hell was that?

Vegeta: The Freeman Boiz are teaching me how to be a Straight up G"

Fred: What?

Tarble: Vegeta wants to be a Gangster"

Vegeta: Don't be jealous old Limp Bizkit faggot!

Fred, Roshi, and Tarble looked at each other with a WTF Face.

Tarble: If GLAAD doesn't sue...

Meanwhile, the match continues as Davis hits another Spike DDT. Davis then tries to hit a Pedigree, but Alucard does a surprise Flapjack that sends Davis neck first into the ropes. Davis comes back and has Alucard's hand wrapped around his neck. But Davis kicks him where it counts and a DQ happens. Takato and Takyua run into the ring with chairs and both hit a Con-Chair-To the chest of Alucard. After that, Davis hits him with a Pedigree. Davis goes outside and Takyua puts Alucard in a Camel Clutch as Takato rains down punch after punch. Takyua lets go and the tag team sets up a chair before grabbing Alucard. Davis enters the ring with a Sledgehammer and stands in the corner watching. Alucard pushes Takato hard into Davis as he then gives Takyua a headbutt. He picked up and lifts him up for the Chokeslam, but Davis hits him in the gut with a Sledghammer. Takyua then hits a DDT on him. Takato comes over and bends Alucard over. With all his might, Takuya lays Alucard on the mat with a Batista Bomb on the Chairs that broke under the pressure!

Tarble: This is unfair!

Vegeta: Don't be a hater! They just softening him up!

X Mens 90's theme plays just in time as the crowd goes insane!

Tarble: Business has just picked up!

Vegeta: BOOOOOOOO!

Roshi: Heres the help!

Wolverine and Scott Pilgrim ran into the ring as Davis Escapes! Wolverine kicks Takato in the gut and hit the Adamantium Mash (Jacknife Powerbomb). Scott goes after Takuya and jumps off the ropes for an Extra Life. Takuya ducks and begins to punch Scott in the corner. Wolverine comes over and gives him a German Suplex. Davis charges at Wolverine with the sledgehammer, but Scott pushes him out of the way and takes the shot. Davis turns around into the X-Factor (Stunner). Digivolution rolls out the ring as the three Team Deadpool members taunt Davis. Deadpool comes out with a mic to add insult to injury.

Deadpool: Hey Davie! I'm running out of lines, so I guess that I means I can leave now! But I better take a treat before I leave the doctor's office!

Out comes Jun Motomiya, a.k.a Davis's sister. She grabs Deadpool's arm and stares at him lustfully. DP just chuckles. Davis starts to yell, "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?"

DP: Yeah...found her while you were taunting me two weeks ago...she's really nice, and she doesn't even mind my ridiculously hideous face! (Read Deadpool #1 to find out why I'm this way!) Also...she knooows how to..."handle the sword" if you know what I mean. So me and her are going to show her why my alternate name is, "The Merc with the Moves"...SEE YOU ON SUNDAY, DAVIE-BOY SMITH!

Deadpool leaves with Jun, who waves bye to her spiteful brother. Davis yells furiously, not even noticing Scott getting on the top rope and diving onto the three stablemates.

Vegeta: WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM? HE SHOULD BE CHARGED WITH KIDNAPPING!

Roshi: I need to get his number so we can go swinging...

Fred: At your age you'd break your hip "swinging", you old turtle.

Backstage, Taiki is at the buffet table. He tries to get some food, but it seems most of it was eaten...

Taiki: Who eats a WHOLE BUFFET TABLE?

Taiki looks to see the greedy fat-ass still eating...but he looks closer to see that pig is actually...SON GOKU! You can hear the crowd going crazy as Taiki does a double-take.

Taiki: YO! SON GOKU!

Goku: Wha...oh hey! Sorry! I was pretty hungry...

Taiki: Yeah...sure...

Goku: Hey...you're that "Techno" kid...

Taiki: TAIKI!

Goku: YEAH! Wait...you beat up Vegeta last week, and punted Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu before! And you also beat Trunks earlier...

Taiki: Wait for it, "Son"...next it'll be Krillin...then Piccolo...then I may pay your bed-ridden son a visit...then...on to you!

Goku: I see...you're ambitious, aren't you?

Taiki: Don't patronize me! You're afraid of me...you know I'll take down everyone, then you. Well be afraid, Goku...because I'm coming for you...the road to Goku will be an easy ride...

Goku: Sure! I look forward to fighting you!

Goku rubs his head and goes off.

Goku: See ya soon!

Taiki: Grrr...TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!

Tarble: It seems Goku may not see Taiki as a serious challenge...

Roshi: Nonsense. Goku always takes every battle seriously. He just goes into them with a jovial nature.

Fred: You trained your student well, Roshi! Just wish Bam-Bam turned out like him...

Vegeta: Kakarot needn't worry about Taiki...I'll dispose of him before he can even touch Baldy!

Tarble: Well folks, as you may know, there was a Fiction Wrestling Awards. Animated walked out with three awards. And-

Vegeta: AND THE SAIYAN PRINCE OF COMMENTATORS REIGNED SUPREME!

Tarble: Yes...well, me and Vegeta won the award for best Commentating Team. Our trophies should be here soon...

Roshi: A big point would also be Itachi winning The World Champions Gauntlet.

Tarble: After pinning PCUW World Champion Ed in under a minute, Itachi fought and defeated EXL Champion Lobo.

Vegeta: WHICH PROVES THAT THE ITACHI ERA IS IN FULL EFFECT! Itachi is on a tier all by himself, over ANY World Champion! Eddy Gardner, Bart Simpson (He he...), Lobo, Ed, IT DOESN'T MATTER! The only Champs that weren't there were Thresh Crash and Christian Din! The Din Child is easy pickings! Crash may be a challenge, but Itachi promises "Pain" to ANYONE that comes towards him! And after he destroys Sasuke, he'll be the TRUE Champion of Champions!

We switch to a shot of Ben and Naruto walking to the ring.

Tarble: Well next up, it's Ben and Naruto vs. Binky and TD! Stay tuned!

(Commercial)

We come to a scene with May sitting on Dan's back while he does push-ups. Dan, who's trying to get back into the game, is working furiously hard as he pushes for fifty. Elsewhere, we see Souchi Sagano with Libby.

Libby: Hey ya'll! Libby here again with Souichi! Souichi, how's your experience here seeing all these legends?

Souichi: These "legends" are just as I thought-pitiful. They have no skill; just charismatic personas and famous names. GI Joe? He-Man? Goku? Just name-brands! The WWE loves making money off of names...see Hogan, Austin, and Cena for examples. See Henry Wong and Brock Lesnar for failed ones! But as for CAWF? Have you seen our legends? Michael & John Darling. Fangface. Huckleberry Hound. Pugsy. Bluto. Big Bad Pete! Those men were the real legends. When they were in WWE, they didn't even get shots! But in CAWF, they were able to get shots! WWE crapped on Bluto, Pete, and Elmer Fudd; but they wanted to focus on Popeye, Mickey Mouse, and Bugs Bunny. But CAWF here...well, it's better if I showed you an example of our legendary dominance.

Eggman (Sonic), Peter Griffin (Family Guy), and Flip Chan (Chan Clan) come out, wearing shirts that say "Dudley Toonz".

Libby: Uuum...

Souichi: Meet the Dudley Toonz; the most destructive stable in CAWF. They've done it all. And they've taken them all down. 12 Time Tag Team Champions, Peter Griffin A 4 Time Hardcore Champion, Dr Eggman A 3 Time U.S. Champion, and Flip A 2 Time Hardcore & Intercontinental Champion. No stable can hold a candle to them.

Wolfgang walks in, scans the Dudley Toonz, and shakes his head.

Wolfgang: If they're destructive, then I'm a bunny. The Bullies dominate over all stables. Don't take my word for it...take this as proof.

Wolfgang holds up the "Best Stable Award" and walks off, but comes back to say...

Wolfgang: And as for Sunday...you might want to stay out of my way, Anime freak. I will pound you if you do...

Souichi: I enjoy hearing threats from no-brained lug-heads... makes it even better when I beat the hell out of them...

Wolfgang: Heh...OK then, racer boy. I did warn you...

Wolfgang hits Souichi in the head with his award before backing up when The Dudley Toonz back Souichi up.

Back ringside, "Monster" by Kanye West plays, and Binky walks out when the bell rings.

Felix: The following Tag Team Match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; representing PBS Kids; from Elwood City; Binky Barnes!

Vegeta: Hard working man who has to face an angry ninja and a mutinous kid.

Roshi: Binky just wanted a World Title, so he created a stable.

Fred: But every stable needs a strong and level-headed leader. Binky just isn't that.

Axel's "Ain't No Stoppin' Me" plays, bringing out TD to a mixed reaction.

Felix: And his Tag Team Partner; representing PBS Kids; from Wagstaff City; he is The Toon Intercontinental Champion; TD Kenelly!

Vegeta: But the mutinous kid is a STUPENDOUS wrestler!

Roshi: Undefeated and Intercontinental Champion! He is on to big things!

The 4th Naruto Theme plays, and Naruto jumps out, shaking hands with the fans.

Felix: And introducing the opponents; first; from Konahagakure; Naruto Uzumaki!

Roshi: Former World Champ that got screwed! Binky was jealous!

Vegeta: Binky wanted the recognition that people like Naruto, Ash, and Henry Wong got! But two out of those three are out! Only one Naruto to go!

Tarble: Binky and Naruto will be facing each other at The Survivor Series; it's gonna be a bloody battle...

The Alien Force Theme plays, and Ben Ten comes out.

Felix: And his Tag Team partner; from Bellewood, Illinoise; Ben "Ten" Tennyson!

Tarble: The Master of The Omni-Lock! Ben has locked in that submission before AND made TD tap before!

Roshi: They face each other tomorrow in a 20 Minute Ironman Submission Match.

Vegeta: TD's Title is at risk...will The Omni-Lock win, or will The Texas Cloverleaf win?

The bell rings as Naruto and TD start. Naruto tells TD to tag in Binky. However, TD just says no and gives Naruto a Hip Toss. TD Irish Whips Naruto to the ropes, but gets an Elbow Smash for his troubles. Naruto simply picks TD up and goes for an Impaler DDT. TD simply gets out and gives Naruto an Impaler of his own. He goes for a pin. 1..2..Naruto easily kicks out. TD picks Naruto up, only to receive a couple of punches to the gut and a Suplex without the hook. Naruto picks TD up and lifts him up and slams him back down with a knee to the gut and a Neckbreaker. Naruto drags TD to his corner and tags in Ben. Ben jumps over the rope and kicks TD's face in the process. Ben bounces off the ropes and gives TD a Lariat. TD gets up, and gets taken down with a Jumping Kick. Ben Irish Whips TD, who gets blind tagged by Binky, and Savate Kicks him. Ben turns around into a Powerful Haymaker from Binky. Binky picks up a groggy Ben and plants him with a Side Slam. He picks him up and Irish Whips him; in return, he gets a failed Clothesline and a Headscissors Takedown. Ben continues to kick Binky's head, trying to keep the big boy down. He Dropkicks Binky down and goes for a pin. 1..2..Binky tosses Ben off. Binky gets on one knee, and gets a swift kick to the jaw, sending him tumbling back down. Ben backs up and runs forward, dropping an elbow onto Binky's chest. Binky gets up, but Ben goes for a Throwback. Binky grabs Ben midway through the move and gives him an Atomic Drop, followed by a punch to Ben's face and an Exploder Suplex. Ben struggles up, and Binky charges at Ben with a Bulldog Rush (The Pounce), sending Ben flying across the ring!

Tarble: Did you see that?

Vegeta: Binky sent Ben soaring!

Pin time. 1..2..Ben kicks out.

Roshi: Ben kicked out, but that attack probably took a lot out of him.

Fred: It looks like he's stirring a bit though.

Ben stumbles up, and Binky Irish Whips him. Ben comes back and tries to jump over Binky in order to tag in Naruto! Binky catches him, but Ben still tries to pull through. Only a fingertip away...and Binky runs forward and plants Ben with a Standing Spinebuster! Binky goes for a pin, but TD tags himself in and pins him instead. 1...2...Ben kicksout! TD picks Ben up and starts to punch Ben in the face and gives him a kick to the gut. TD bounces off the ropes, but Binky tags himself in. TD and Binky begin arguing over tag-ins, and Naruto and Ben run in and Clothesline Binky and TD out the ring! Naruto gets on one turnbuckle, and Ben gets on the other. They nod at each other and dive off, Splashing onto Binky and TD outside the ring! Ben throws Binky back in and tags in Naruto!

Tarble: Whoooa! Naruto's about to get some pre-Sunday licks in!

Fred: Hey, look at Binky! He's backing up into his corner!

Binky goes into bis corner, where TD is just getting back on the apron. Binky tries to tag in, but TD jumps off the apron!

Vegeta: What is he DOING?

Tarble: He's willing to give up his undefeated streak in order to stick it to Binky!

Binky is picked up and thrown to the ropes, and given an Arm Drag. Binky gets picked up and given a Double Armed Suplex. Naruto stalks Binky and jumps on the toip turnbuckle. Binky gets up and dives off, landing The Shuriken Spin! Pin time! 1...2...Binky kicks out! Naruto slashes his throat, signaling the end. He grabs Binky, flips him over, and goes for The Tombstone. Binky gets out and grabs Naruto for The Tough Ending! He lifts him up, but Naruto reverses it into a DDT! Binky rolls out the ring, and grabs a chair. Tired of the match, Binky goes into the ring with the chair. Ben is tagged in, and the ref grabs the chair from Binky. The ref goes to return the chair, and Naruto kicks Binky right in the nads!

Roshi: Ooooooh!

Vegeta: What the hell was that? Ref! Are you blind?

Naruto runs out the ring as Binky goes after him, but Ben jumps on the top rope and stops Binky in his tracks with a Crossbody! Ben jumls off of another rope, but gets caught and given The Tough Ending! Binky, angry with Naruto, gets up and starts yelling at Naruto, who's busy taunting the bulldog from the top of the ramp. Surprisingly, TD comes back and tags himself in.

Vegeta: Is he really going to help Binky?

Binky looks at TD, who just yells and says "I don't need you screwing up my record!"

Tarble: Or help his own track record.

Binky runs off after Naruto, who runs to the back. TD turns around, and Ben flips over TD's back and tackles him down. He grabs a leg, and goes to hook his neck...

Roshi: He's going for The Omni-lock!

Fred: This could happen tomorrow and Ben could be Intercontinental Champion!

TD flips over flips on his feet. Ben grabs TD and Irish Whips TD to the corner! Ben runs at him, but gets double feet to the face! Ben is on hjs knees as TD hops onto the tope rope and dives off, landing a Diving Famousser!

Fred: And that's it!

Vegeta: Oh not yet! TD is gonna end it the right way!

TD grabs Ben's legs and locks in The Texas Cloverleaf! Ben beats his hands on the mat, and tries to drag himself to the ropes. Ben, only a fingertip away...gets dragged back into the middle of the ring! Ben raises his hand...and taps in the middle of the ring! The bell rings, and TD gets up and goes to grab his Title.

Goofy: Here are your winners; Binky and TD!

Vegeta: Another victory! Ben can be beaten, and The Omni-Lock CAN be broken!

Tarble: TD continues to extend his undefeated streak, and he may be poised to retain his Title.

Backstage, Binky continues to chase Naruto; if only he knew where he was...

Binky looks around the corner and hits...Ino...

Ino: OW! YOU BIG IDIOT!

Binky runs off, and goes into the kitchen. He looks around...no Naruto...but there is a fully stocked fridge. Binky opens it to find a hoagie, but it's actually Danny Phantom's.

Binky: Eh, I'll blame it on TD...

Binky grabs if before getting a pan to the back of the head! It's Naruto! Naruto grabs a pot and sizes Binky up. He runs towards him and brings him down with the pot! Naruto picks Binky up and gives him a Flapjack onto the kitchen table, laying him out! He grabs a spatula and beats him repeatedly in the head, leaving Binky completely out of it. Naruti walks over to the fridge, and begins throwing everything out of it...mostly at Binky. Eggs, ketchup bottles, trays, ice, and even a giant ham. He grabs Binky, beating him in the head violently before throwing him into the completely empty fridge. He has a hard time with fitting Binky in, but he finally is able to close the door. He grabs tbe fridge and puts it on a (I forget the name of the rolling platform) and wheels it out. He travels, acting completely oblivious to the awkward stares. Once he gets outside, Naruto goes on his way to the dump.

(Commercial)

Outside the dump, Naruto rolls the unconscious Binky in a fridge to the landfill.

Naruto: Last stop, Bink! Hope you enjoyed riding with Knucklehead Ninja Taxi Services!

Naruto dumps the fridge into the landfill, sending it on a trip tumbling down the trash heap all the way to the bottom. The door opens, sending Binky tumbling out onto to the bottom. Naruto laughs, and surprisingly avoids the over-used cliche of counting to 10.

Vegeta: WHAT WAS THAT? NARUTO SHOULD BE ARRESTED! HE SHOULD BE CHARGED WITH ARMED BATTERY!

Tarble: Binky cost Naruto his World Title! He should've seen this coming!

Vegeta: He left him, unconscious, in a dump!

Roshi: Karma always gets people! Everytime!

Fred: Naruto may do the same thing tomorrow!

Vegeta: No! NARUTO IS GETTING KARMA BACK AT HIM! HE'S GOING TO BE PUT OUT!

In the arena, it's time for nXt!

TW: Welcome to another edition of nXt! We welcome back our rookies!

Rex limps out with Noah; Finn & Jake, Megaman X & Zero, and The Elrics walk out before the music goes off and every waits for the last te-

(World's Greatest Tag Team Theme plays)

TW: What in the...

Greg & Rowley come out in red singlets as the crowd looks on confused...but they begin to boo heavily for the two boys. Greg looks at Rex and grins evily as he grabs a replica Toon Tag Team Championship Belt (Think World Tag Team Titles, but instead of red, it's green) and raises it in the air in unison with Rowley.

Greg: Say hello to your nXt winners! We are no longer The Wimpy Kids; we are: The Future Tag Team Champioooons...Fiction's Toughest Tag Team! BOW BEFORE OUR ABILITY! WE ARE THE FUTURE WINNERS OF NXT AND WE ARE YOUR NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! YOU SAW OUR MASSACRE OF REX & NOAH LAST WEEK! WE HAVE YOU ALL IN CHECK!

TW: Time for the eliminatio-

Greg: FREEMANS! YOU TWO BETTER ENJOY THOSE BELTS! YOU'RE ON BORROWED TIME!

TW: And tonight's eliminated team iiis...

Greg: WE ARE THE GREATEST OF ALL TIME! WE ARE FICTION'S TOUGHEST TAG TE-

TW:...Greg & Rowley. Sorry guys.

Greg: EVERYONE, BOW BEFORE OUR-what?

Rowley: We were eliminated.

Greg: I know we were eliminated, idiot! But why? We were the only team that got a concisive victory in the ring! Are you telling me fans don't even look at ringwork anymore? I gotta know; what lowlevel parasites watch this crap? What crapload of numbskulled idiots watch this stuff? My skills are above ANY team this company-scratch that-this BUSINESS can spew out of its cornhole! We are better than The Freeman Boiz and their "gangsta" crap! Reality check-you currently live in the suburbs with your GRANDPA! IWe better than Beavis & Butthead, who can only be appreciated by people with IQs lower than their's...AKA, ALL OF YOU! Want me to go further? We're better than The MENSA Magicians; I avoid nerds like that! We're better than whatever overly Bishie team are Tag Champs in AWF! We're better than TWE's Tag Title scene, where it seems unstable and completely crazy! We're better than any CWF team, who all seem to have held the belts; kinda like a hooker. We're better than those Looney Tunes fails, Slam & Danger! I wish I could pick. team we were better than in WWT, but it seems to change every week, all with the same people and different combinations! But we're better than them all anyway! The Hammersmith Hardmen? We can destroy those goofs! The X-Factors? Just bigger goofs! The Forces of Nature? The bigger they are, the dumber they are! Vegeta & Goku? We can BEAT THEM! OVERHYPED AND OVERRATED! Wanna know why we can beat then? It's not because we're faster, stronger, more charismatic, or even more psychotic. It's because we're inventive! Ingenuity is our strong point! We have a strategy and an inventive way of stopping any team in this business! But because of people always wanting the same old team formula of "Quick exchange, kip up, hot tag, pin-fall", unique teams such as ourselves can't make it! High-fliers, strong beasts, submission technicians: that's all these managers want! Face it, TW! You don't even want a team like us! You'd rather have cash cows like Rex & Noah; kiss-ups who do whatever these leeches want them to do! IT'S THE SAME CRAP! You teams wanna get on your knees and get a meat sandwich from these bosses, then go ahead! But Fiction's Toughest Tag Team will be doing the EXACT opposite! TW, you may continue your mediocre job sucking off Vince McMahon while keeping your little dirty deed in wraps! Yeah, that's right! Me and Rowley know what you did to GB! And I am ASHAMED to even work under you! *Gets in TW's fuming face* You are a sorry excuse for a General Manager, and a CRAPPY excuse for a human being! People like you need to be ABORTED!

TW had heard enough, and he slapped Greg! Security took Greg and Rowley off as TW tried to calm down. He took a few minutes before getting back to nXt.

TW: Alright...I'm cool now...and now back to the matter at hand! For our next challenge, we'll be tying in the history theme here. A trivia challenge here tonight! All of the questions will have to do with Animated Tag Team History! All you have to do is think as a team and give me either A or B. Ready? Good!

Question 1!

The Seville Brothers are also known as...

A. Alvin & The Chipmunks

B. Huey, Dewey, and Louie

The four teams converse with themselves, trying to find an idea. They all finally put up A.

TW: You all put up A, and you all are right! Congratulations! Now onto the next question...

Question 2!

After TK & Davis's 14 month reign, who has the second longest reign as Toon Tag Team Champions?

A. Fat Albert & Rudy

B. Ash & Brock

The four teams discuss again, and Finn & Jake put up B while the rest put up A.

TW: Aaaand the answer iiiis...A! Sorry, F&J. Albert and Rudy held onto the Titles for 9 months in 1978. Fat Albert also won The World Title in that period of time.

Finn: Aaw dingle!

TW: Sorry, guys. Step to the back please. Now for you three teams, question 3!

Question 3

The only real human team to fight for The Tag Titles were...

A. Road Warriors Animal & Hawk (RIP)

B. Edge & Christian

The three teams discuss for a few seconds and put up their results. The Elrics put down A, the rest put up B.

TW: The answer is...B! Edge & Christian challenged TK & Davis for The Toon Tag Titles. Sorry, Elrics.

Ed: Dang!

Al: We'll get it next time, brother.

TW: Now you last two...the last question is a list...you must give me three teams that have used The Freebird Rule/The Seville Clause. You must buzz in. 3...2...1...go!

A few seconds of thinking go by, and Megaman X and Zero chime in!

MX: The Sevilles...uh, Huey, Dewey, and Louie...and...

Zero: Um...it was...uh...

TW: Sorry! Times up! Rex and Noah, you're up!

Rex: OK! Sevilles, Duck Trio...erm...

Noah: Wait! The Mighty Ducks!

TW: Aaaand...sorry, but only two of them were Tag Champions.

Zero buzzes in!

Zero: Wait! Naruto!

Rex: What?

TW: That is...CORRECT! In 2004, Naruto needed a partner to face The Rowdyruff Boys for the Vacant Tag Titles. With Choji injured at the hands of the three jerks, Naruto Shadow-Cloned himself and beat the three to win The Tag Titles. He, essentially, used the Freebird Rule to allow himself to reign by himself with his clones. Congratulations, Megaman X & Zero! You win the challenge for today! And that was nXt for today! Now if you excuse me...

TW walks to the back as the show goes to commercial.

(Commercial)

Back to the show, TW is walking to the back, and he gets confronted by Tsunade and Sarutobi.

TW: What now?

Tsunade: Oh you know what!

Sarutobi: TW, you slapped a superstar. You had no business doing that.

TW: HE BROUGHT UP PERSONAL STUFF!

Sarutobi: You must learn to control your emotions.

Tsunade: You just passed three! We WILL need to take your infractions to Mr. McMahon!

TW: Oh, OK then. Just get rid of me because you're afraid of your jobs! Why don't you two get over yourselves. I'd be better doing this by myself anyway...

TW walks off, but leaves an angry Tsunade and an upset Sarutobi.

Tsunade: We need to do something about him...

Sarutobi: I have an idea...

Tsunade listens to his idea, and grins like a Cheshire Cat.

Tsunade: Perfect. That'll humble him.

Meanwhile, TW walks off, but doesn't notice GB spying on him. Dokuro & Sakura come up to him with some food.

Dokuro: Ready for dinner?

GB: Huh? Oh yeah, sure.

Dokuro: It seems your fighters are doing good.

GB: Yep. And they'll be at the top after this Sunday...so what's the dinner for?

Dokuro: It's a pre-Sunday victory dinner! Sakura's gonna be US Champion!

Sakura: Yeah!

?: I guess I'm chopped liver then...

Gingka walks in and glares at them.

Gingka: I thought you would've supported me, but I guess I was just your flavor of the month. I guess all heroes die out sometime and become forgotten.

Dokuro: Gingka, it's not what you think!

Gingka: Oh, I KNOW! I'm not important anymore! You just used me to get the US Title from Wolfgang, and then give it to Sakura later on! YOU NEVER SUPPORTED ME!

Dokuro: I DID!

Gingka: YOU USED ME TO MAKE A NAME FOR YOURSELF FOR FINDING ME! AND THEN YOU'D TURN YOUR BACK ON ME LATER!

Dokuro: Hey! Stop! She didn't abandon you!

Gingka: And you! You're a giant wimp! I had to bail you out! You can't do anything, can you? You can't even win a match! I had YOUR back! I helped defend your name when you got injured. I even gave you the match you never had. But you were gonna betray me. I'm pretty sure I would've gotten screwed out of the belt during that match, so Wolfgang and Souichi may've helped. I should've seen it coming. Riding my coat tails just so YOU could get the belt. But this Sunday...oooh...you'll be on your own. And I hope I get to you before Wolfgang can...I plan on ending you traitors soon...

Gingka walks off, and boos can be heard from the crowd. GB looks at Dokuro and Sakura and laughs to himself.

GB: Wow...touchy, isn't he?

Elsewhere, Sasuke walks to the ring with an actual smile on his face before he runs into Dekisugi.

Dekisugi: Remember, I got your back tonight and this Sunday.

Sasuke: Good. I got Itachi in my hands now...

Sasuke continues to walk to the ring and gets his mind focused.

Roshi: Our Main Event! Sasuke vs. Kisame is next!

(Commercial)

Tarble: Its time to go down the Survivor Series matches! First up...

Wolfgang vs. Sakura vs. Souichi vs. Gingka (c) for the US Title

Roshi: Lets go Anime!

Fred: Hold up there,Wolfgang could win

Vegeta: Yeah right.

Tarble: Will Wolfgang win his belt back? Will Gingka retain? Or will Sakura or Souichi win big? Also, this just in! For Survivor Series, a new edition...

Vegeta vs. Taiki

Vegeta: Hell yeah...I'm gonna kick his ass and then Imma-

Fred: Whats next on the card kid!

Tarble: Well its gonna be-

Vegeta: Nothing tarble! I'm the main-

Tarble: Actually Vegeta its...

Linus vs. Brock

Fred: Basic story Brock wants to avenge Ash

Tarble: Then it will be...

Gwen vs. Misty vs. Sakura Haruno vs. Sailor (c) vs. Rika vs. Haruhi for the Woman's Title in a 20 Min. Championship Scramble

Vegeta: So a 20 minute nap time

Fred: Your a Sexist

Vegeta: And your a Caveman

Roshi: Women, Oh my! I want to Mast-

Tarble: Master Roshi!

Fred: Who will come out of the Scramble as Women's Champion? And will Ramona be a fair referee?

Tarble: Anyways our next match will be...

TD (c) vs. Ben 10 in a 20 Min. Ironman Match for the Intercontinental Championship

Vegeta: I smell the second best match on the show

Roshi: Thats funny I smell cave and my-

Tarble: Roshi!

Fred: *Sigh* Who will tap the most? TD to The Omni-Lock, or Ben to the Texas Cloverleaf?

Tarble: Also, it will be...

Binky vs. Naruto Last Man Standing

Vegeta: If Naruto wins, PBS disbands. If Binky wins, he gets Naruto's Title Shot!

Roshi: Binky is an inexperienced leader. PBS may fall tomorrow.

Fred: If only Vegeta would fall with them...

Vegeta: I heard that, you Jurassic ass...

Tarble: In the first of 2 main events it will be...

Team Immortal Canada vs. Team Davis in a Survivor Series Match

Vegeta: U-S-A

Roshi: Were Anime, Vegeta...

Vegeta: Will Davis finally SHUT Deadpool up, or-

Deadpool: -Will Deadpool beat Davis to a pulp?

Vegeta: GET OUT OF HERE!

Tarble: Uuum, Right...then in the Main event in will be...

Sasuke vs. Itachi (c) in a I Quit for the World Title" Said Tarble

Fred: You can feel the bad blood.

Tarble: The better question-who will escape from this without having to retire early...

Vegeta: This isn't the main Idiot Brother it Vegeta vs Taquito

Roshi: Still Self absorbed...

Fred:Where have you been for the last 1 hour and 40 minutes...

Backstage, the door to Itachi's locker-room is almost broken, due to constant banging and kicking from Itachi. The door finally breaks down, and a cast wearing Itachi looks at the debris. He grabs his Title and walks away before we go to the ring to hear The 2nd Naruto Theme play. Sasuke walks out, cockier than usual, as the bell rings.

Felix: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; from Konohagakure; Sasuke Uchiha!

Fred: Cockier than usual, I see.

Vegeta: It'll be his downfall...

Tarble: But after injuring Itachi, you have to think that Sasuke has a great chance of winning!

Roshi: That isn't entirely true. Anything can happen...

The Ministry Theme plays, and Kisame walks out.

Goofy: And his opponent; from The Mist Village; Kisame!

Vegeta: Big Kisame is out here, and he plans on destroying Sasuke.

Roshi: It would be real good for Kisame to hurt Sasuke here, evening the odds for Itachi.

Fred: Kisame has always been Itachi's right hand man. They even won The Toon Tag Team Championships back in 2004.

Tarble: Sasuke, once again, having to face a larger opponent. Last week it was Big Brother. Let's see how he fairs!

The bell rings as Kisame and Sasuke lock up and Saskue locks in a Headlock. Kisame pushes him off into the ropes and Sasuke comes back with a Windmill Kick. Sasuke quickly pins Kisame. 1...Kisame pushes him off and directly gets up. Sasuke meets him with a couple of kicks that causes him to drop to both knees. Sasuke then bounces off the ropes and hits a Basement Dropkick that takes Kisame down. Sasuke quickly stays on him with punches straight to the face. However Kisame is able to push him off and regains his composure in the corner. Sasuke and Kisame lock eyes and move toward each other. The stare down continues until they're face to face. And that's when Kisame knees Sasuke in the gut and Irish Whips him toward the corner. Kisame follows that with a Shoulder Tackle into the corner and a Belly to Belly Suplex on Sasuke. He then hooks both legs. 1...2...Sasuke kicks out. Kisame picks Sasuke up and connects with a Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex that sends Sasuke rolling outside. Kisame, from inside the ring, grabs Sasuke's hair. However, Sasuke dropped down causing Kisame to go Neck first into the ropes. Saskue the climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Missile Dropkick! He goes for the pin...

1...2...Kickout.

Vegeta: Back and forth action! Kisame is in control!

Tarble: Are we watching the same match...

Sasuke drags Kisame to his feet but Kisame Head Butts his gut. Kisame follows up with a Leg Trap Suplex Pin. 1...2...Kick out. Kisame grabs Saskue and he hits a Snap Suplex. Kisame picks up Saskue again and he hits a Cradle Powerbomb. He goes for the cover 1...2...and Saskue kicked out. Kisame then picks him up again, but Sasuke catches him with a Inside Cradle. 1...2...Kick out. The two stand up again and Sasuke goes for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Kisame ducks and puts him in a Sleeper Hold. Saskue jumps up and connects with a Cutter that causes Kisame to let go. Sasuke follows with a One Handed Bulldog, but Kisame pushes him off and hits a German Suplex. Kisame picks him up again and hits a Suplex. He rolls back up with him and hits a second one. He rolls him up again and goes for a third Suplex, but this time Sasuke blocks it. Sasuke elbows out of his grip and follows with a Flying Forearm Smash, sending Kisame reeling. He does it again, and Kisame falls down to the ground! Sasuke looked at the crowd who knew what was next and cheered for it. Saskue turned to set it up the Sharingan Twister, but The Ministry Theme plays, and Itachi walks to the ring!

Tarble: What is he doing here?

Roshi: He's gonna ruin the match!

Sasuke puts Kisame down and readies himself for a brawl with Itachi. Kisame gets up while Sasuke goes for a punch onto Itachi! He sees them both, however, and Itachi gets on the apron. Sasuke punches Itachi, and goes off to punch Kisame. He continues to trade punches between the two, before Itachi pelts him with his cast! Sasuke stumbles around into a Shark Bite (Reverse F5 into Dominator). Itachi gets in the ring and gets down on his knees to pound Sasuke repeatedly in the head with his cast.

Tarble: THIS IS INSANE! THIS IS NOT FAIR!

Roshi: Where's Dekisugi?

Sasuke, completely knocked out, is picked up by Kisame and given a Forearm Smash with the cast arm by Itachi. Itachi grabs Sasuke and throws him out the ring. Itachi goes outside, but gets a right jab from Sasuke! The two brothers trade blows repeatedly, and Sasuke grabs a leftover lead pipe and hits Itachi upside his head. Security comes out, and a large amount of blackshirts try to keep the brothers back. Sasuke backs up...and runs towards Itachi! But he counters it and turns it into a Pumphandle onto the barricade! Itachi begins to remove things from the Guest Announcer's Table and grabs Sasuke. He tries to go for a left handed Chokeslam, but Sasuke elbows him and throws Itachi into the apron. Sasuke grabs Itachi and gets on the apron. Sasuke goes for a Side Slam onto the table...but mid-jump, Itachi uses the momentum and turns it into a Chokeslam with his left hand through the table! The crowd is in a frenzy as The Uchiha brothers lay lifeless in the rubble.

Roshi: HOLY CRAP!

Fred: RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE! AGAIN!

Tarble: Wait...Itachi is getting up!

Itachi slowly gets up and grabs a chair. He picks Sasuke up and begins to whack him with the chair onto his back. He does it again...and again...and again...

Backstage, however, Dekisugi is being tended to by medical officials. He seems to have been attacked...

-Ringside-...again...and again...and again...until the security finally ends it. Itachi throws the chair at Sasuke's body and walks away to massive boos.

Tarble: He's proud of himself, isn't he?

Vegeta: Why wouldn't he be? He just evened the odds! Now they're at equal terms! Tomorrow...the real bloodshed will begin...

Roshi: Tonight was a Classic Night...but will the match tomorrow be a part of history?

Fred: Well we had a blast tonight...and tomorrow will be a bigger blast!

Vegeta: This is The RETURNING Saiyan Prince!

Tarble: And this is Tarble! And we'll see you tomorrow at The Survivor Series! Goodnight!

Itachi, just like Sasuke last week, leaves with security. He chuckles at the ironic twist and lifts up his Title while medical staff attend to Sasuke as the show ends.

_Results_

_Wolfgang deaf. Roger Klotz_

_Brock deaf. Schroeder_

_Sailor Moon deaf. Penny Proud_

_Taiki deaf. Trunks_

_Vegeta returns_

_He-Man deaf. Nightscream_

_The Freeman Boiz deaf. The EPA (retain Toon Tag Titles)_

_Ramona Flowers deaf. Haruhi Suzumiya (DQ)_

_Deadpool deaf. Paul (retains Toon Hardcore Title)_

_Alucard deaf. Davis (DQ)_

_TD and Binky deaf. Ben Ten and Naruto_

_Sasuke deaf. Alucard (DQ)_

Matches for The Survivor Series

Sasuke vs. Itachi (c) I Quit for the World Title

Team Immortal Canada vs. Team Davis Survivor Series Match

TD (c) vs. Ben 10 20 Min. Ironman Match Intercontinental Championship

Gwen vs. Misty vs. Sakura Haruno vs. Sailor (c) vs. Rika vs. Haruhi for the Woman's Title 20 Min. Championship Scramble

Binky vs. Naruto

Linus vs. Brock

Vegeta vs. Taiki

Wolfgang vs. Sakura vs. Souichi vs. Gingka (c) for the US Title

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking too long! The Survivor Series will be here before The Royal Rumble!

Now for a treat; for The Survivor Series, I will be having a prediction contest, sort of like D'Champ18 has for TWE PPVs. The winner will get a prize! Second place also gets a prize! Pick who you think will win!

And WebDragon...I am ready for Animated's Review! Tell me how I did this time please!

And as for Greg...that was just my attempt at a worked shoot. I mean no offense to anyone. Please don't be mad.

And as for nXt, you know the rules!

Finn & Jake

Megaman X & Zero

Rex & Noah

The Elrics

Rank them 1 to 4! 1 being your favorite, 4 being your least favorite!

Thanks for reading! Please review! Be ready for The Survivor Series!


	17. Survivor Series 2011 Pt 1

A/N: It's time for Survivor Series! Many things will be settled in the last of the Big 4 PPVs of the year! 

Will Ben end TD's undefeated streak?

Will Naruto disband PBS?

Who will win The Survivor Series Match? Team Deadpool or Team Davis?

Who will win the battle of the brothers? Itachi, the World Champion, or his little brother, the challenger Sasuke?

Let's see then...

WWE ANIMATED PRESENTS-Survivor Series!

* * *

_Who do you run to in a time of need?_

_Who is your companion in a bitter struggle?_

_Is it a friend? A partner? _(Shows Aqualad & Robin walking to the ring)

_Or maybe it's your team? _(Shows Binky with PBS)_ A team you spent ages building. A team that you poured your heart into._

_But what if that team has a few chinks? A rogue. A rebel. A lone wolf who believes he should be the alpha male. _(Shows TD shoving Binky)_ How does the team work then?_

_Maybe you should invest in a more one minded group? A group with one objective. An army, so to speak? _(Shows Digivolution)_. A charismatic leader, with his army ready to charge at his command. Tearing down opposition in order to establish dominance _(Digivolution beats down Tai, The Digidestined, and Marcus)_. But there is always opposition _(shows Deadpool)_ to challenge this dominance._

_So what do you do?_

_Draft a larger army. _(Shows Team Davis)_ He may do the same _(Shows Team Deadpool)_, and your armies will meet down in the field of battle!_

_But sometimes...the young want to further test their abilities. They challenge the old wardogs for superiority. One by one, they fall _(Taiki RKOs to Yamcha, Tien, and Trunks, and a Punt to Chiaotzu is shown)_, but one decides to stand _(Shows Vegeta's rampage on Animated last night)_. If not for his fallen comrades, then for his own legacy._

_You'd do anything for your comrade? Your brother in arms..._

_You'd go far as to defend his legacy for him? _(Shows Brock and Linus)

_That's sweet...but be careful. Because even a brother can stab you in the back. If there is one thing more deadly then war...it's a sibling war. _(Shows clips of Itachi murdering the Uchiha Clan)_. It starts as a seed. And grows (Clips of Itachi attacking Sasuke flash onscreen as a transparent Sasuke face is in the background). And grows. And grows. And grows. Until there is an explosion of rage more powerful than Tsar Bomba itself. _(Itachi and Sasuke's brawl from yesterday is shown)_._

_Whether your a one man army, a team, an army, or even in a loose aliance; remember, it's still every man-ahem, sorry-woman _(Shows The women in The Championship Scramble Match)_ for themself. For the ultimate goal is to be..._

_A Survivor._

WWE ANIMATED PRESENTS

The Survivor Series!

"Runaway" by Hail the Villain plays as explosions go off and the capacity crowd is up and crazy for the event! We finally go to our announce table, where Tarble is sitting by his lonesome.

Tarble: The American Airlines Arena in Miami Florida is about to blow! Welcome to The Survivor Series PPV! Earlier we saw Jake Long and Johnny Test defeat Schroeder and Alejandro Burromuerto in our prematch! Now here we are! Tension has been rising, but finally, we can resolve it! I am Tarble, the other Saiyan Prince hehe, and my brother Vegeta is currently traveling to the arena, getting ready for his match with Taiki. So I'm just waiting for my guest partner.

Suddenly, an annoying figure walks out with a clipboard and a smile. Oh crap...not this girl...

Goofy: Introducing the Guest commentator for tonight! Miss C.I.T., Courtney!

Courtney sits in Vegeta's seat and grabs a mic.

Tarble: Um, excuse me, that's Vegeta's seat.

Courtney: I don't see his name on it.

Tarble: He'll be coming back after his match. He wouldn't like you in his chair.

Courtney: That's if Taiki doesn't destroy him.

Tarble: This is gonna be a horrible night...

"Flashbeagle" plays and Linus walks out with Lucy with the bell ringing a few seconds later.

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; accompanied by Lucy Van Pelt; from Minnesota; Linus Van Pelt!

Tarble: The despicable things Linus did to get to this point are unbelievable...

Courtney: Oh please! All he did was get rid of opposition! As if YOU wouldn't have gotten rid of that self righteous idiot, Ash!

Tarble: Linus cost him matches!

Courtney: Because Ash didn't just give Linus what he wanted-a simple match! NOW he's picking glass from his skin. Great choice, dweeb.

Pokemon's first theme plays and Brock walks down the ramp, intent on revenge.

Goofy: And his opponent; from Pewter City; The Rock Gym Leader, Brock!

Courtney: This goof. Going around, trying to "avenge" Ash's attack. Guess what, Brock-GET OVER IT!

Tarble: You're a heartless witch! Still mad over Duncan, I see...

Courtney is silent afterwards as the bell rings.

Tarble: Let's start this night off!

Courtney:...Shut up.

The bell rings, and Brock grabs Linus and takes him down. Brock gets up and stomps on Linus's back. Brock bounces off the ropes and elbows Linus down. Linus gets up and gets a kick to his gut. Brock lifts Linus up and gives him a Neckbreaker. Linus grabs the ropes and Brock runs over to him, giving him a kick to his face that sends him out the ring. Brock rolls out and grabs Linus by his hair. Brock lifts Linus up and throws him into the barricade. He viciously stomps Linus out before picking him up and driving him back first into the turnbuckle post. Brock grabs Linus's head and tosses him into the barricade back first. Linus gets up, but he gets a Spear into the table! Brock picks Linus up, who punches Brock's stomach and Front Suplexes Brock onto the announce table. Linus picks Brock up and throws him into the ring. He grabs his neck and gives Brock an Impaler DDT. He goes for the pin. 1...2...Kickout. Linus backs up, and stalks Brock. Brock gets up and catches a running Linus for an Oklahoma Slam; Linus slides off and hits his siganture Security Snap (Snap Neckbreaker)! He goes for the pin.

1...2...Kickout!

Courtney: Brock's dominance replaced by a cunning and technical Linus.

Tarble: Brock needs to regroup here. He needs to not lose track of Linus.

Brock gets locked in a Dragon Sleeper, trying to keep Brock down. Brock tries to get up, but Linus elbows his chest and gives Brock a Dragon Suplex. He goes for a pin. 1...2...Kickout. Picking Brock up, Linus kicks his legs and gives him a Savate Kick. Brock falls down and Linus runs to the ropes. He bounces off and jumps up, landing an Elbow Drop to Brock's chest. Brock coughs, trying to get some air, and Linus jumps off the ropes, landing a Senton. Linus finally hops on the top turnbuckle and jumps off, ending the series with a Leg Drop! Linus goes for the pin. 1...2...Brock kicks out! Linus stands back, looking for The L-Swing. Brock gets up and Linus runs at him. Brock catches him and hits an Oklahoma Slam! Brock goes for the pin. 1...2...Linus gets the shoulder up. Linus gets up and Brock begins to come back, landing punch after punch on Linus. Brock lifts Linus up and puts him on his shoulder before throwing him off with a Standing Spinebuster. Brock stands Linus up and throws him to the corner. Brock charges at him, but Linus gives Brock two feet to the face. Linus hops on the top turnbuckle and dives off...into a Clothesline! Brock gets pumped as he lifts him up for a Rock Smash (Rarely used finisher. It's a Jackhammer.) Linus floats over and kicks Brock's legs out from beneath him. Linus runs the ropes and gives Brock The L-Swing! Linus goes for the pin

1...2...3!

The bell rings and Linus stands tall over Brock.

Goofy: Here is your winner; Linus Van Pelt!

Courtney: Good job with defending Ash's legacy, Brock. JUST RETIRE!

Tarble: Well Brock put up a good showing, but it wasn't enough to put down Linus. One veteran triumphed over the other. Linus's actions go unpunished.

Backstage, Chuckie is with Ramona, wearing a referee shirt and short shorts, her preference we believe.

Chuckie: Chuckie Finster here! My guest at this time is Ramona Flowers! Ramona, you and Haruhi have had some problems, and last night, you defeated her one on one! Despite all of that, are you going to be unbiased in your officiating?

Ramona: Chuckie, I'm a bitch. Everyone who's read Scott Pilgrim knows this. Scott HIMSELF knows this. When I don't get my way, I make it my way. When someone wrongs me, I get even. Haruhi, after the match, MysticDoggged me to hell. Now is the point where I get even. And when I mean get even, I mean get a lopsided advantage so big, it makes Mikuru's boobs look like two golf balls. Now excuse me, Chuck. I gotta get ready.

Elsewhere, we see Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all in one room.

Sakura: Looks like Team 7 has huge oppurtunities tonight.

Naruto: By tonights end, we're all gonna be winners, Believe it!

Sasuke: For once, Naruto, I actually agree. Tonight is out night. I get the Title that should be rightfully mine. I get to destroy my brother. And I get to finally, for once, be happy with my career. Before Bragging Rights, I was on the trail to being happy. I had everything I wanted. But Itachi came and took it all away. Now I get to take away his Title. His happiness. I can finally get revenge.

Naruto: Don't forget, Sasuke! I get to face you for The Title after I beat Binky!

Sasuke: Hehe...I look forward to it.

Sakura: And I may win The Women's Title!

Naruto: May? You WILL win it! You have the skills to pull the win! We need to make Kakashi proud!

Sakura: Right!

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura put their fists together and pound fists before we switch to one last scene; Wolfgang and The Bullies.

Wolfgang: Allright, guys. Tonight is the start of The Bully Takeover 2! First The US Title, then King of the Ring, then the rest of The Titles.

Brad: We have it all figured out. I'm entering my hat in The IC Title picture, and Big Brother and Francis can go for The Tag Titles.

Francis: Deadpool better keep that Hardcore Title warm for me. Hardcore Francis is coming back.

Wolfgang nods and walks out onto the gorilla position. "We Are One" by 12 Stones plays as the bell rings.

Goofy: The following Fatal Fourway is for The Toon United States Championship! Introducing first; representing The Bullies; from Hillcrest; The Alpha Male, Wolfgang!

A huge white star is trailed by red and white stripes and lands in a blue background, which from behind it pops The Toon US Title graphic.

Courtney: Wolfgang is ready to reclaim his stolen US Title!

Tarble: "Stolen"?

Courtney: Yeah! Gingka needed an entire army of Animes to stop Wolfgang! He won it due to "Anime Solidarity"! What kind of crap is that?

Tarble: Wolfgang was US Champion, and Sakura was going to challenge him. The Bullies injured Sakura, and a green Gingka Hagane took his place. Gingka wins, and Wolfgang starts an Anime War that lasts until Gingka and AWF defeat them at The Clash.

Japanese Rock plays as Sakura runs out and high fives fans. He gets on the top turnbuckle and raises his index finger.

Goofy: Next; from Japan; Sakura!

Surprisingly, the crowd gives him a large reaction, boosting the confidence of the young boy.

Tarble: Sakura's modestness and complete innocence in regards to the situation with Gingka seems to have gained him some new support.

Courtney: In other words, he sucked up to these fans. Way to take advantage of a bad situation...

Tarble: Sakura is obviously the crowd's largest pick to win, but where does that leave-

Tarble is interrupted by large explosions at the ramp as "Break the Walls" plays, bringing out Souichi.

Goofy: And introducing; from Japan; Y2S, Souichi Sagano!

Tarble: He's caused quite a stir in the US Title picture! Souichi, coming in from CAWF, came out to get a Title Match with Gingka. However, he also came to completely put down Ginka's accomplishments, saying he's a fake and he was only the Anime Hero by circumstance.

Courtney: He's actually my favorite. He came in, shook it up, and now he's gonna leave with The US Title tonight.

The Beyblade Metal Fusion theme goes off, and Gingka walks out stoically, holding his Title in his shoulder. He continues to walk down the ramp, only shaking hands with fans. The fans give him a mixed reception, but it seems his cheers may outweigh his boos for now.

Goofy: And coming to the ring; from Japan; he is The Toon United States Champion; Gingka Hagane!

Courtney: His entire reign is a fluke, and even he's starting to notice.

Tarble: He accused Dokuro for betraying him, and threatened Sakura, saying he's going after him first.

The referee holds up The Title before giving it to the timekeeper and rings the bell. Gingka looks at his three enemies, and goes for Sakura first. Souichi intercepts him and Codebreakers him immediately. Gingka rolls out the ring while Wolfgang Irish Whips Sakura to the ropes. He ducks a Clothesline from Wolfgang, but Sakura gets caught by Souichi and gets a Fireman's Carry. Souichi looks up at Wolfgang and runs up to him, but gets thrown into the corner. Souichi turns around and gets a Clothesline from the Alpha Male onto the corner. Souichi slumps in the corner, and Wolfgang stomps a mudhole into him. He goes to pick him up, but he gets a foot to his gut and Wolfgang gets on one knee. Sakura gets up, runs towards the scene, jumps on Wolfgang's back, hops off, and gives a Seated Senton to a barely up Souichi! Sakura circles Wolfgang and stomps on his back. He kicks Wolfgang's knees and kicks his face, trying to keep him down. Sakura jumps off the ropes, does a 180° turn, and Leg Drops Wolfgang down while he goes for a pin. 1..2..Wolfgang kicks-out. Sakura gets on the top turnbuckle and waits for the big boy to get up. Gingka, back in action, pulls the ropes, sending Sakura crashing onto his ani-nuts. Gingka pushes Sakura off the turnbuckle to the outside, and he lands back first onto the barricade. Gingka gets Headbutted off the corner by an angry Wolfgang into the same barricade. Souichi comes back and starts going to town on Wolfgang's face, with jab after jab. Wolfgang pushes him off, but gets a Headbutt to his chest. Souichi hooks the leg and hits an Overdrive onto Wolfgang! Souichi sees the opportunity, runs to the ropes, and flips off of them, landing a Lionsault! He goes for the pin.

1...2...Wolfgang kicks out.

Tarble: Souichi has taken over the match, and almost gained the near pinfall!

Courtney: Meanwhile, Gingka and Sakura have a brawl on the outside!

Gingka grabs Sakura and bangs his head onto the barricade. A groggy Sakura is grabbed and thrown into the apron back first. Gingka kicks his groin and beats him down before throwing him into the turnbuckle post. Gingka goes back in the ring and sees Wolfgang Clotheslining Souichi off the rebound. Gingka attacks him from behind and goes for a Neckbreaker. Wolfgang pushes him off and jumps up to Clothesline Gingka. He lifts him up and Scoop Slams him. He throws Gingka to the corner and puts him on the turnbuckle. Wolfgang gets on the top and hooks Gingka for a Superplex. Souichi gets up and pushes the two off the corner, and they go crashing to the outside! Wolfgang lands smack on the hard floor, and Gingka gets laid out onto the announce table! Sakura waits on the apron, preying on the taunting Souichi. He hops on the ropes and dives off with a Crossbody onto Souichi. He pins 1..2..Kickout. Sakura Wheel Kicks Souichi and bounces off the ropes to hit a Senton. He picks Souichi up and and Irish Whips him. Souichi comes back with a Clothesline, taking them both down. Sakura gets up while Souichi stalks him. Sakura turns around into an Enzuguiri and gets pinned! 1...2...Kickout! Sakura tries to get up, but Souichi is feeling to end the match. He grabs his legs and tries to get him in The Walls of Sagano! Souichi is pushed off...and gets picked up and dropped with an Electric Chair Drop from Wolfgang! Sakura gets on the top rope and dives off...but gets caught! Wolfgang gives him a Last Call! Sakura rolls out the ring, while an angry Gingka goes to the timekeeper area and grabs a chair!

Tarble: What is he doing?

Courtney: He's trying to retain his Title! Smart idea!

Gingka goes to hit Sakura, but he gets tripped up and Gingka falls face first into the barricade! Sakura rolls back into the ring and jumps off the ropes, hitting Wolfgang (Who was in the process of giving Souichi a Wasteland) with a kick to the face. Sakura waits for Wolfgang to get up, and kicks his gut before hooking his arm and leg. He musters up all his strength and lands a Fisherman Suplex onto Wolfgang!

1...2...Souichi breaks up the pin!

Tarble: That Cruiserweight just lifted up three weight classes above him!

Courtney: So what? Look at Souichi!

Souichi stalks the two, seeing who's going to get up first. Sakura gets up, and he goes for a Codebreaker, but Sakura pushes him off! Gingka runs in, Dropkicks Wolfgang, and waits for Sakura to get up. He runs at Sakura, who jumps over The Pegasus Spear! He picks Gingka up, and grabs his head. He runs to the corner and goes for a Shiranui! Sakura flips off...INTO A CODEBREAKER FROM SOUICHI

Courtney: OUT OF NOWHERE! NOW THAT'S IMPRESSIVE! GOODBYE SUCKURA!

Tarble: Can he pick up the win?

1...

2...

Gingka breaks it up! Gingka hops on the top rope and goes for a Missile Dropkick...but it gets turned into The Walls of Sagano!

Courtney: He's got them locked in! Gingka's gonna win!

Tarble: No one's up! Gingka's in the middle of the ring!

Souichi puts his knee on Gingka's head, adding extra pressure to the move! Gingka tries to drag himself to the ropes, but Souichi drags him back to the middle of the ring. Gingka beats his hands on the ground, but nothing will relieve the pain of the submission finisher. Gingka's raises his hand...but Wolfgang ends it all with Wolf's Kick to the jaw of Souichi! Wolfgang goes for the pin!

1...

2...

Gingka pulls Souichi out of the pin attempt! Gingka kicks Wolfgang's leg and Dropkicks his legs, trying to keep him down. Gingka bounces off the ropes, and runs into a Spinning Side Slam! Souichi runs towards him, and gets a Spinning Side Slam also! Sakura climbs the turbuckle, and jumps off...and Wolfgang catches him! Wolfgang throws him on his shoulders...WASTELAND! Gingka, in a corner, runs at Wolfgang, but gets a Powerslam! In control, Wolfgang looks at Souichi and crouches down, waiting for him to get up. He runs towards him, pumps the leg...but Souichi ducks it and Dropkicks Wolfgang's back! Gingka recovers and runs towards Souichi, who rolls out the ring! Souichi rolls back in and goes for the Codebreaker, but gets pushed off. Gingka ducks a Wolf Kick, and Souichi receives it instead! Gingka bounces off the ropes, Wolfgang turns around, and The US Champ takes him down with a Pegasus Spear! Pin!

1...

2...

Wolfgang kicked out! Gingka looks on surprised and yells in frustration!

Courtney: No Pegasus Spear can take down Wolfgang! Gingka is BLOWN!

Tarble: So close! The match was almost over, but Wolfgang kicked out!

Gingka gets up, and gets a Diving Wheel Kick from Sakura! Wolfgang, up and ready, Irish Whips Sakura and lifts him up in a Press Slam form. Gingka gets up and receives a nice Sakura dropped upon him! Souichi comes in and gives Wolfgang an Overcastle. He jumps off the ropes and tries The Lionsault...but he gets caught and Wolfgang gets him in a Oklahoma Slam hold. Souichi flips off and over the ropes. Wolfgang runs towards him and pulls the ropes down, sending The Alpha Male flying out the ring. Gingka, however, Spears Souichi off the apron and into the barricade! Gingka rolls out the ring and grabs his US Title before rolling back in the ring. He waits for Sakura to get up...

Tarble: Not again!

Courtney: Easy retention!

Madoka and Dokuro run down the ramp, pleading for Gingka to not do what he's about to do.

Courtney: Get out the way!

Tarble: They may be able to get through to Gingka!

Madoka gets on the apron, telling him to stop. Sakura gets up, Gingka runs to him, but Sakura ducks...and he hits Madoka square in the jaw with his Belt! Madoka falls off the apron, totally out...

Tarble: GINGKA JUST KNOCKED OUT HIS BEST FRIEND!

Courtney: SHE SHOULD'VE MOVED!

Dokuro tries to get medical assistance as Gingka looks on in horror. He gets on his knees and looks at Madoka being placed on a stretcher. Sakura comes from behind and grabs his neck! He scales the turnbuckle for The Shiranui...but Gingka halts it and drops Sakura on his crotch on the turnbuckle! Gingka gets on the top and positions Gingka in front of him. He stands at the top and drops down with Sakura with The Spear! He pins him!

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings and Gingka grabs his Title belt and goes out the ring to go with Madoka. He keeps crying "I'm sorry", but she doesn't respond. He looks back at Sakura, hatred burning in his heart.

Goofy: Here is your winner; and STILL your Toon United States Champion; Gingka Hagane!

Tarble: Madoka looks seriously hurt...

Courtney: She should've stayed in the back! She did this to herself!

Backstage, Gingka follows the group to the ambulance and gets in with Madoka. He screams to Dokuro, "YOU DID THIS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" The doors close, leaving a crestfallen Dokuro. GB walks in and puts hjs hand on her shoulder.

GB: He'll come around.

Dokuro: I hope...hey, why're you here tonight? You said you were busy...

GB: I have some business here...talk to ya later...gotta go see someone...

A flashback from SS 2008 comes up. The Women's Title Scramble Match is shown. Toph, former Champion, doesn't notice Lucy Van Pelt going for the pin on Courtney. She gets the temporary win, with 9 seconds left. Those seconds pass, and Lucy walks off with The Title. Sailor watches this in The interview area.

Libby: Sailor, how does watching that video make you feel about the fact that anything can happen in a Scramble Match?

Sailor: There is one thing that separates me from Toph Bei Fong-I'm not blind. I'll see when some lucky chick is trying to steal my Title. She won't be so lucky when I get my hands on her. I've beaten Misty, Gwen, and Haruno. Rika's a rookie. And Haruhi...with Ramona having her number, I don't think I need to worry about her. None of these girls are a threat to me. TW thought he could make me lose my Title; in reality, he gave me two un-impressive veterans, a screwed up freaky chick, a rookie "tough" girl, and a Haruno. When was the last time she's done anything? Why even give her a match? Especially with a Champion like me? TW needs to try harder! Or maybe this company needs better female contenders. I've heard CCW has a nice Women's division. They need to learn from them. Maybe Gwen needs to give me the kind of aggression she shows there hahaha!

Sailor walks off, and we got to a scene of Digivolution getting ready for their match. Taiki runs in, smiling cheek to cheek, confusing his teammates.

Takato: What's up with you?

Taiki: Nothin' much. Just glad that my night is going great.

Takato: You have to face Vegeta first. It isn't going great yet...

Taiki: My plan is going great...see...

Taiki pulls a passport with Vegeta's face out of his pocket, surprising his team!

Davis: How'd you get his passport? AND HIS WALLET?

Taiki: I have my ways.

Takato: But how will he get here now? You took his stuff. The match has to be postponed...

Taiki: All according to plan...

Tarble: He just couldn't face him, could he?

Courtney: He probably wasn't ready! He needs to limber up!

Tarble: It doesn't excuse him from stealing his passport and wallet!

The bell rings, and Goofy stands in the middle of the ring.

Goofy: The following is a Championship Scramble Match, and it is for The Toon Women's Championship! In this match, there is a 15 minutes time limit. The whoever gets a pinfall in that time is the temporary Champion. Whoever is the temporary Champion by the end of those 15 minutes is the Official Champion! A-hyuck! Introducing the Special Guest Referee, Ramona Flowers!

Sex Bob-omb's music plays, and Ramona walks out in her black short shorts and a referee shirt. She also has special black & white goggles for the match. She rolls into the ring and smirks before sitting on the turnbuckle, waiting for the competitors.

Courtney: Look at her! She OUTRIGHT SAID she was going to screw over Haruhi! Why didn't they remove her! TW is an idiot!

Tarble: Haruhi isn't innocent at all! She MysticDogged her onto the hard concrete floor!

The first Pokemon Theme plays, and Misty walks out.

Goofy: First; from Cerulean City, Kanto Region; The Water Gym Leader, Misty!

Tarble: 4x Women's Champion! Misty is on par with Sailor in terms of skills! She and Sailor have a legendary rivalry, no doubt!

Courtney: For every victory Misty has over Sailor, Sailor has one over Misty.

Tarble: Who could forget their TLC Match...and Misty has said that she'll dedicate this match to her friend, Ash.

Courtney: Yeah right, "friend". I saw those two holding hands before! They're more than that!

Tarble: *Sigh*

Mötorhead's "Line in the Sand" plags, bringing out Rika.

Goofy: Introducing next; from Shibuya, Japan; Rika!

Courtney: She's tough. She's my second favorite, after Sailor. She's not afraid of anything!

Tarble: Tough, she is. But with only one match under her belt, can the female Digivolution member take home gold?

The Ben 10: Alien Force Theme plays, and Gwen walks out.

Goofy: Next; from Bellewood, Illinoise; Gwen Tennyson!

Tarble: My second favorite has to be Gwen. She has two pinfalls over Sailor.

Courtney: But not when it counts. And plus she's dealing with 5 people in this match, not just Sailor.

The Meloncholy of Haruhi Suzumiya's theme plays, and Haruhi walks out pointing to Ramona, telling her to not screw her over.

Goofy: Next; from Japan; Haruhi Suzumiya!

Courtney: I'd pick her as a favorite, but Ramona's bias refereeing prevents me from doing so.

Tarble: Multiple time Women's Champion in other companies, Haruhi announced her debut at The Clash. She immediately made enemies with Sailor Moon, and later made an enemie out of referee Ramona Flowers.

The 3rd Naruto theme plays, and Sakura Haruno walks out, high-fiving fans while pumping her fists.

Goofy: And next; from Konoha; Sakura Haruno!

Courtney: She inserted herself in the brawl, and became part of The Women's Title Match. She was just in the right place at the right time.

Tarble: Give her some credit! Sakura has challenged for The Title before on numerous occassions, and she always puts on a great match.

Courtney: Losing efforts...

Tarble: Like you're any better...

The Sailor Moon theme plays, but in a darker, more rock oriented beat. Sailor walks out in a wearing a dark purple shoulder shawl with a hoodie. She pats on the Title wrapped around her chest, boasting to the world, "Imma still be Champ! I am THE Champ!"

Goofy: Finally; representing The 90's Dynasty; from Crystal Tokyo; she is The Toon Women's Champion; Sailor Moon!

Courtney: The Champion has come! She is deadly serious tonight!

Tarble: Serious? More like she's coming out here with this cocky demeanor, already believing she won this match!

Courtney: That's what you do! It's a psychological thing! Matches are part psychology! Already believe that you've won, putting your opponent on edge!

Tarble: The clock is set...the belt is raised...and we are underway!

The bell rings, and the girls look at each other for a few seconds. Sailor strides to the middle of the ring and points to Sakura. Feeling she can call the shots in this match, Sailor chooses her to test her strength against "THE Champ". The other girls argue about the stupidity of the challenge, but Sakura accepted the challenge, in hopes proving something to the other girls. Sakura goes to grab Sailor's waist, but gets thrown off and given a Monkey Toss. Sailor gets a jab to the face, and gets a kick to her legs. Sakura tries to stay on the offensive, throwing kicks and and punches to keep Sailor on her knees. Sakura goes for a Double Arm DDT, but gets pushed off. Sailor goes for her Senshi Boot, but Sakura ducks it and Sailor ends up on the ropes. Sakura jumps off the ropes, but misses the kick. Sailor gets off the ropes and Senshi Boots Sakura, sending her backwards falling on her face. Misty rolls Sailor up from behind!

1...2...3!

Temporary Champion: Misty (13:35)

Courtney: Hey! She snuck up from behind!

Tarble: It's not called a "Scramble" for anything! Misty has regained her Title for the moment!

Misty fends off attacks from Haruhi and Rika, trading punches between the two. Rika kicks Misty's knee and viciously beats her down to the ground. She continues stomping on her chest before she gets turned around for an Irish Whip from Gwen. Rike comes back on the rebound and hits a Crossbody Gwen. 1..2..kickout. Rika elbows Gwen's face repeatedly and gives her a knee to her face. Rika bounces off the ropes and Chop Blocks Gwen down, keeping hold of her leg for a Leg Lock. Outside the ring, Sailor gets up and pulls Misty out the ring. She throws her back first into the regular announce table, adding on to the pain with a Shoulder Thrust. She picks her up and Snake Eyes her onto the table. Sailor backs up for her Senshi Boot, but Misty counters it, giving her a Back Body Drop onto the table! Misty hops onto the apron, hoping for a big move. Sailor, still recovering on the table, is oblivious to Misty getting ready to jump. Haruhi sees this and shoulders Misty off the apron, causing her to face first onto the front of the table. Sailor looks up to see Misty, out of it, lying on the ground. The Senshi crawls back in the ring, where Gwen is in the process of Back Suplexing Rika. After it connects, Gwen runs at Sailor, who ducks under her and Dropkicks Gwen down. Haruno hops over the ropes, giving a Hurricarana to Sailor...or at least she was, until Sailor turned it into a Powerbomb! Rika turns her around, getting some hits in. She gets her on her knees and bounces off the ropes. Sailor counters with a Northern Lights Suplex. 1..2...Haruhi breaks it up. Sailor gets on her feet and goes face to face with Haruhi. Two female fiction wrestling icons face to face, finally. The usual trash talk begins, ending with a pie face from Haruhi. Sailor comes back with a right hand, and Haruhi comes back with a left. Haruhi continues with her hits, going directly to the body of Sailor with direct hits to her gut. Bent over, Sailor gets brought down with a Neckbreaker. Haruhi grabs Sailor, picking her up for The MysticDog; Moon gets out of it and puts Haruhi in a Full Nelson. She lifts her up, and Sailor drops Haruhi with a Full Nelson Slam. Dragging Haruhi to the corner, Sailor backs up and runs full speed for a Face Wash. Haruhi moves...Sailor hits the corner...Haruhi grabs her for a Half Nelson Suplex! Sailor is gets up and stumbles onto Haruhi's shoulders. Haruhi looks for The MysticDog...Rika jumps off the top turnbuckle and Missile Dropkicks Haruhi, dropping the two girls onto the mat! Rika crawls over and pins Haruhi while Ramona counts!

1-2-3!

Temporary Champion: Rika (9:17)

Courtney: HEY! HEY! THAT WAS A FAST COUNT! RAMONA IS TRYING TO SCREW HARUHI OVER!

Tarble: The champion is now Rika! Can she hold on for nine more minutes?

Haruhi yells at Ramona, challenging her for the fast count. Ramona acts oblivious to the act and tells her to get back in the game. Rika is busy challenging every girl to come at her. Haruhi obviously tries, grabbing her and kneeing her face. Rika gets out of that and Forearm Smashes Haruhi. Misty runs back in, turning Haruhi around and throwing her to the ropes. She catches her on the rebound and lifts her hight in the air for a Flapjack, which Gwen catches out of nowhere with a Cutter! Gwen turns on Misty soon after, with a kick to the groin and a DDT. Tennyson Irish Whips Misty and gives her an Inverted Atomic Drop. She bounces off the ropes behind her, but gets caught with a Sit-Out Sspinebuster! 1...2...Kickout! Rika jumps off of the ropes and Elbows both Misty and Gwen back down. Rika kicks Gwen's face and picks Misty up. After Irish Whipping her to the corner, Rika picks up Misty and puts her on top of the turnbuckle. Rika climbs up and hooks Misty's arm and wraps her's around Misty's neck. Haruhi runs in and gets under Rika, lifting her up! Rika lifts Misty up, ready for her Superplex, when Sakura climbs onto the top rope also. Haruno jumps off, Crossbodying Misty, which causes the entire tower to crash onto the mat! The crowd chants "That was awesome!" repeatedly as the four girls are down on the ground. Not a single person, sans the ref, stirred in the ring. Sailor crawls back in, and pins Misty. Ramona counts...

1...2...3!

Temporary Champion: Sailor (6:10)

Courtney: Back as Champion! Sailor just has to it for six minutes!

Tarble: But here comes Gwen!

Gwen gets in the ring, trying to take it to Sailor with a kick to her sides and a Gutwrench Powerbomb. It connects, and Gwen goes for a pin. 1...2...Sailor kicks out! She throws her to the ropes, and Gwen catches her with a Belly to Belly Suplex. Gwen stalks Sailor, waiting for a Manna Breaker. She jumps up to Sailor's back, but gets tossed onto her shoulders and gets an Oklahoma Slam! Sailor gets up...and gets Sakura's Petal Pluck (Backcracker) from behind! Ramona gives the count!

1...2...3!

Temporary Champion: Sakura Haruno (5:16)

Courtney: What was that? Haruno just pinned Sailor!

Tarble: Anything can happen!

Sakura celebrates her temporary win, and cheers along with the crowd! However, Haruhi ends it early with a MysticDog, driving her face onto then mat! Haruhi goes for the pin!

1...

...

2...

...

Ramona gets up, shaking her wrist in pain.

Courtney: Oh, what BS!

Tarble: What? She could have a legitimate sprain!

Courtney: You BUY this crap?

Haruhi gets up, threatening Ramona, who nonchalantly looks at her and yawns. Haruhi grabs her by her collar and gets in her face, telling her to count correctly, or she'll hurt her. Ramona responds with a right hand to her face, sending Haruhi stumbling back...into a Manna Breaker from Gwen! Ramona counts fast!

1-2-3!

Temporary Champion: Gwen Tennyson (4:36)

Courtney: Oh this is juuust CRAPTASTIC! Our referee is a biased ass who's just jealous of Haruhi's success!

Tarble: After what Haruhi did to her, she DESERVES it!

Gwen goes to attacking Rika, but Haruhi looks dead into Ramona's face. She kicks her gut and throws her into the turnbuckle and continues to stomp on her. Haruhi goes outside and grabs the belt and goes back into the ring. Rika runs to her, getting bashed in the skull with the Title belt! Haruhi cleans house, clocking Misty, Gwen, Sakura, and even Sailor with her own belt! Ramona recovers, and Haruhi threatens her to count correctly. Haruhi goes to pin Gwen, and Ramona relunctantly counts.

1...

2...

3!

Temporary Champion: Haruhi Suzumiya (3:29)

Courtney: FINALLY! Ramona learned her lesson! Just last for three more seconds, Haruhi!

Haruhi gets up and grabs the Title, already knowing she'll win. Ramona grabs her subspace purse, and pulls out...

...Her signature mallet.

Haruhi turns around and gets a mallet shot to the head! Ramona unloads the shots into the gut and skull of Haruhi. By the time she's done, Haruhi is a lifeless husk in the corner of the ring. Misty and Sailor get up, and they begin to slowly trade shots. Rika gets up and jumps off of the ropes to hit a Double Clothesline to the two veterans! Gwen lifts Rika up and hits a Spin-Out Powerbomb. Misty waits for Sailor to get up...she goes for The Superkick...but Sailir ducks! Misty hits Gwen! Misty turns around into a Powerful Lariat from Rika! She goes for the pin!

1...2...3!

Temporary Champion: Rika (2:32)

Tarble: We're nearing the end!

Courtney: Rika may just walk out with The-SENSHI BOOT!

Tarble: Right to the face of Rika!

1...

2...

3!

Temporary Champion-Sailor Moon (2:24)

Courtney: She's back! Sailor can just cruise through this match now! Everyone's out or groggy!

Tarble: SENSHI BOOT TO GWEN! AND ANOTHER TO MISTY! SHE'S TRYING TO KEEP EVERYONE DOWN WITH THE SENSHI BOOT!

Courtney: IT'S WORKING SO FAR! AND WE'RE AT THE TWO MINUTE MARK!

Sailor spies Rika trying to get up again and readies her Boot. She lifts the leg, but Rika ducks it and lifts Sailor up and Powerbombs her! Rika pins her! 1...2...Sailor Kicks out! Rika lifts her up, and goes for a Samoan Drop...Sailor slips out...SENSHI BOOT! Gwen gets up and climbs the turnbuckle. She dives off and FLIES INTO ANOTHER SENSHI BOOT! Misty crawls up and Sailor sizes her up...she misses The Boot...and Misty Irish Whips her into the corner! Sailor stumbles out as Haruhi tries to get up in the same corner. Misty goes for a Superkick...it misses again and hits Haruhi, laying her out again, much to Ramona's liking!

Tarble: One minute left! And Sailor is still Champion! Will Misth beat her old rival here?

Courtney: COME ON, SAILOR!

Sailor goes for The Boot, but misses and Misty lifts Sailor up! Attitude Adjustment...Sailor slips out! She goes for a Clothesline, but Misty takes her down...MISTY LOCKS IN THE STF!

Courtney: NO! NO! NO!

Tarble: Sailor is in trouble!

Thirty seconds...Misty has the submission locked in tight...Sailor is struggling to get free...Misty wrenches her neck!

Twenty seconds...Sailor crawls over to the ropes, but gets dragged back to the middle of the ring! Sailor turns over on her back, while Haruno crawls over to a knocked out Haruhi...

Courtney: What is she DOING?

Tarble: She's making an oppurtunity!

Ten seconds!...Sailor gets on a vertical basis and slams Misty off of her...while Haruno puts her arm on Suzumiya...

1...

...

2...

...

3!

Temporary Champion: Sakura Haruno (0:06)

Courtney: THE HELL?

Tarble: SAKURA IS TEMPORARY CHAMPION! SAILOR LOOKS AT HER! SENSHI BOOT CONNECTS! HERE GOES THE PIN!

One!

...

Two!

...

Thre-BUUUUUUUZZZZZ!

Ding ding ding!

Courtney: What the hell just happened? Tell me WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

Tarble: SHADES OF SURVIVOR SERIES 2008! LAST MINUTE VICTORY!

Courtney: Was she even a variable in this match?

Ramona picks Sakura up as she hands her The Belt!

Goofy: Here is your winner; and your NEW Toon Women's Champion; Sakura Haruno!

Sakura, stunned she won HERSELF, hugs Ramona and lifts up her new Title for all to see! Ramona and Sakura exit the ring, with Ramona holding up Sakura's arm in victory. Sailor stares on in absolute shock, but that shocm quickly tur s into anger as she begins to scream bloody murder inside the ring! She grabs Gwen by her hair and slams her face repeatedly into the turnbuckle and finally Senshi Boots her! Sailor walks out the ring, seething with rage as medical staff check on Gwen.

Tarble: That was uncalled for!

Courtney: She was CHEATED out of her belt by some no named big forehead bimbo! I don't blame her!

Tarble: CHEATED? Sakura won it fair and square! She finally reached that spot in her career! She is now at the TOP of the Women's Division!

Backstage, Sakura is joined by her teammates, her friends, and Libby!

Libby: Sakura! How does it feel to finally win The Women's Title?

Sakura: I LOVE IT! I'VE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT! I FINALLY DID IT! THIS IS FOR TEAM 7! ONE OUT OF THREE! WOOO!

Elsewhere, Sailor walks into The 90s Dynasty locker-room, still pretty pissed...

Ranma: You were screwed!

Sailor: DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, ASSWIPE?

Ranma: Sheez! Caln down, Unagi! Just tryin' to make ya feel better...

Sailor: Well stop trying, idiot! You really suck at it!

Trunks sulks in the corner, wondering about Taiki, and Yusuke walks in?

Sailor: Oh look who decided to show up!

Trunks:...Where were you at, Yusuke?

Yusuke: Planning my wedding with Keiko!

Ranma: Doesn't the woman do that without the guys help?

Yusuke:...So?

Sailor: Well while you were gone, we've been getting our asses handed to us! Noticed anything different about me?

Yusuke: I hate it when girls ask me that...um...you have a new wardrobe...more darker...

Sailor: Aaaand...

Yusuke:...Haircut.

Sailor:...

Ranma: She was screwed outta her Belt. Sakura Haruno got it now...

Yusuke: That nobody? Wow...well don't worry, guys! I promise we'll get right back on track soon...with Gohan gone...I can finally get my Title back! And our belts as well...

Sailor: We better, "Oh Great Leader"...

In the ring area, "Burn in my Light" by Mercy Drive plays while Taiki walks out. The bell rings...

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; representing Digivolution; from Japan; Taiki Kudo!

Tarble: Taiki, in order to make a name for himself, has been playing the role of The Legend Killer very seriously. He's been targeting The Z Fighters recently. He's defeated Yamcha, Tien, punted Chiaotzu, and Trunks. Now he has his eyes set on Vegeta. After a vicious beatdown from Taiki two weeks ago, last week Vegeta destroyed Taiki in revenge. Now we have this match.

Courtney: Vegeta should just lie down for Taiki and realize he's done!

Taiki: You know nothing about Vegeta; he'll never lie down. He'll never stop fighting.

Taiki: Y'know, I don't think Vegeta is gonna be here tonight...I mean, you can't really go anywhere without a passport and a wallet...

Taiki: Because you stole it!

Courtney: SHHH! Shut up! I'm trying to listen!

Taiki: You might as well start the count now! So here is your winneeeeer...The Z Destroyer...Taiki Kuuuuuudoo!

Rika walks down the ramp during Taiki's celebration and slides in the ring. She whispers something in Taiki's ears that makes him shake his head. He acts (read: "acts") upset and grabs he mic again.

Taiki: Start the count! Start the count NOW!

Courtney: What? What's happening?

Tarble: Something must be troubling Taiki.

Outside, a bright light flashes across the sky. It seems to be getting closer towards the arena. Upon further inspection, we can see the light is actually a large burst of purple energy. It's bright...it's large...it's purple...it's...it's...it's VEGETA!

Tarble: IT'S MY BROTHER! VEGETA'S BACK! VEGETA'S BACK!

Courtney: Oh crap! HURRY UP REF!

Vegeta crashes down and begins running full speed down the hall. (1!) Vegeta runs into tables, fiction wrestlers, camera crew, and even (2!) into some real stars.

Vegeta: GET OUTTA MY WAY YOU FAKE JAMAICAN!

Kofi: Hey! (3!)

Vegeta: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ORTON! I HOPE MIZ CASHES IN TOMORROW!

Ortona shrugs his shoulders at this and walks off. John Cena walks off dejected, after losing his job, and Vegeta continues to fly down the hall. (4!) Vegeta bumps into Cena, taking him down.

Vegeta: AW STOP CRYING! YOU'LL BE BACK BY THE NEXT MINUTE!

(5!) Vegeta runs down the hall, and is only ten feet way from the gorilla position! (6!) But Vegeta bumps into Mark Henry! The large mass of human knocks Vegeta down to his feet.

Vegeta: YOU IDIOT! STOP BEING A USELESS WASTE ON THE ROSTER, FATASS!

Vegeta runs off, leaving Mark to think to himself. (7!)

Mark Henry: Hmmm...maybe I should go heel again..."The Hall of 'Hurt'"...Imma work on it...

Out in the ring...

Referee:...8!...

Taiki raises his hand in victory...

Tarble: Come on, Vegeta...

Referee: Nine!...Te-

The Second DBZ Theme plays, and Vegeta rushes to the ring, while Taiki screams "NOOO!" in the ring!

Tarble: YES! VEGETA IS IN ACTION TONIGHT! AFTER FOUR YEARS, VEGETA IS BACK IN ACTION!

Courtney: TAIKI, KICK HIS ASS!

Vegeta slides in the ring and meets Taiki in the middle, beginning a punch exchange! The bell rings, and the crowd goes in a frenzy as Vegega continues the trade off. Taiki wins, however, and bounces off the ropes. He gets caught in a Back Body Drop! Taiki staggers up into some stiff shots from Vegeta, followed by a kick to Taiki's neck. Vegeta picks him up and drops him with a Scoop Slam. Taiki tries to get up, but gets booted back down. Vegeta raises his fist and picks Taiki up. He Irish Whips Taiki to the corner. Vegeta runs at him and Clotheslines him into the turnbuckle. Taiki stumbles out and drops onto his knees, perfect for The Saiyan Prince to run to the ropes and Dropkick Taiki down. He goes for the pin. 1...2...Taiki raises a shoulder. Vegeta hops on then second rope and Double Axe Handles Taiki. He picks Taiki up and Irish Whios him. Taiki comes back and Lou Thesz Presses Vegeta. Raining down a flurry of punches, Taiki ferociously pounds Vegeta's face. Vegeta throws him off and runs at him, but gets thrown into the corner face first! Vegeta staggers up, and Taiki Irish Whips him. Vegeta comes back and ducks a Clothesline, but gets a Powerslam down!

1...2...Vegeta kicks out!

Courtney: Taiki in control! Vegeta is taking a beating here!

Tarble: You see domination; I see an equal battle!

Taiki locks in a Headlock, tightening his grip around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta slowly gets to his feet, but gets an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker! Taiki grabs Vegeta by his neck and throws him to the corner. He runs at him, but gets two feet to his face! Vegeta gets on the top, but Taiki bounces the ropes, bringing the Prince down onto his nads. Taiki runs up and Enzuguiri's Vegeta off of the corner and onto the cold, hard floor. Taiki rolls out the ring and grabs Vegeta by his hair. He throttles him and slams his face into a steel post! Vegeta grabs his nose in pain, and gets a stomp to his face, aggravating the pain! Taiki screams "Z Fighters! GO DIE!" drives Vegeta into the hard barricade. Taiki Bulldogs Vegeta onto the hard ground. Taiki rolls in the ring and rolls back out, restarting the count. Grabbing him, Taiki puts Vegeta onto the Spanish Announce Table. Taiki throws all the excess stuff off and hops onto the table also. He grabs his head and slowly picks him up. Taiki hooks his head and faces forward.

Taiki: Oh no, Taiki plans on finishing it all!

Courtney: End it here!

Taiki runs forward...jumps up...R-K-NO! VEGETA PUSHES TAIKI OFF AND TAIKI GOES CRASHING INTO THE ANIMATED TABLE!

Crowd: WHOA!

Tarble: TAIKI IS LAID OUT IN FRONT OF US! TAIKI IS LYING IN THE RUBBLE OF OUR ANNOUNCE TABLE!

Taiki: TAIKI MAY BE BROKEN IN HALF!

Vegeta, who fell hard on the ground, gets up and chuckles evilly to himself. He grabs Taiki from the rubble and, while telling Courtney to "Get the hell out of my seat when I win, OK?", throws Taiki back in the ring. Taiki grabs onto the ropes and desperately tries to get onto his fee; it's all in vain, however, when Vegeta gives Taiki a Drive-By Kick! He goes for the pin! 1...2...Taiki gets a shoulder up! Vegeta, getting a bit fatigued, picks Taiki up and throws him to the corner. He runs at Taiki and Splashes onto him! Taiki, lying in the corner, doesn't notice Vegeta hanging onto the ropes and Dropkicking him! Vegeta places Taiki onto the top turnbuckle and and Superkicks him, sending him into a daze (A move he calls The Dirty Fireworks). Vegeta gets on top and hooks Taiki's arm. He goes for the Superplex, but he gets pushed off the top! Taiki gets up and stands on the turnbuckle. He jumps off...and into The Final Flashbuster! (Flapjack into Sit-Out Spinebuster) 1...2...Taiki kicks out! Vegeta takes off his white vest and throws it outside the ring. He picks Taiki up and puts him on his shoulders. He then throws Taiki off for his Galick Slam (Inverted Flapjack twist-off onto both his knees), but Taiki flips onto his feet and Dropkicks Vegeta through the ropes! Trying to recover, Vegeta crawls onto the apron, but falls into Taiki's trap. Taiki grabs Vegeta's head and drops him with a Spike DDT! Taiki gets on his knees, stalking the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta gets on his feet and Taiki does the same. Vegeta turns around, and Taiki springs up for the RKO; but Vegeta keeps hold of him and puts him on his shoulders before he hits The Galick Slam!

Tarble: Vegeta has done every one of his finishers, except for one more...

Courtney: The one that solidified his spot as one of the best!

Vegeta goes Super Saiyan, and the crowd goes wild! Vegeta raises his hand as Taiki rises up...Vegeta grabs Taiki's neck and raises him up for The Big Bang Chokeslam! Taiki gets gets out if it in midair and, and a surprised Vegeta turns right into an RKO!

Tarble: NO!

Courtney: Ha! And in the immortal words of Vegeta himself:

Game! (1!)

Set! (2!)

And ma-(KICKOUT!)-WHAT?

Tarble: VEGETA KICKED OUT OF THE RKO! HE KICKED OUT OF THE RKO!

Vegeta staggers up, but gets continuous stomps to his back from Taiki. He picks him up and throws him to the ropes. Vegeta bounces back and Elbow Smashes Taiki. Taiki groggily turns into a Flapjack, going face first into the turnbuckle! Taiki turns around, and Super Saiyan Vegeta is ready for him. He grabs his neck, lifts him up, AND DROPS HIM WITH THE BIG BANG CHOKESLAM!

Tarble: THE BIG BANG CHOKESLAM! THE MOVE THAT HELPED IMMORTALIZE WRESTLEMANIA SEVEN!

Courtney: Taiki is down! Vegeta is down!

Vegeta slowly recovers and crawls towards Taiki. He finally gets there and hooks the leg.

1...

2...

Taiki kicks out!

Tarble: Ah! So close!

Courtney: Have you noticed Vegeta is getting more tired by the second. And not how most wrestlers get tired during a match. He seems like he's about to drop!

Tarble: Well he did have to fly from West City, all the way in Japan, to America at supersonic speed in the span of thirty minutes. He didn't have his passport or wa...wait...Taiki...THAT LITTLE RAT! HE KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN! HE PLANNED THIS ALL OUT! WHAT A CHEAP TACTIC! HE GAVE HIMSELF THE ADVANTAGE!

Courtney: Hey! Don't blame Taiki for Vegeta's irresponsibility!

Tarble: Then WHY did he have his property? Explain THAT!

Courtney: He probably picked on accident! He's only human!

Tarble: CRAP EXCUSE!

Vegeta falls onto one knee, ready to pass out. Taiki gets up and kicks Vegeta's face! He goes for another kick, but Vegeta catches his foot and Fireman Carries him! Vegeta gets up and stumbles around, but tries his best to regroup. He charges up one more time and grabs Taiki's neck! He lifts him up, but Taiki turns it into an RKO! Vegeta's Super Saiyan aura fades out and Taiki goes for the pin.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings, and Taiki rolls out the ring. He yells "I TOLD YOU!" and does The Legend Killer pose. He grabs Vegeta's wallet and passport from his bag and throws it onto the downed Prince.

Goofy: Here is your winner; Taiki Kudo!

Taiki: AW DAMMIT! TAIKI SCREWS OVER ANOTHER Z FIGHTER!

Courtney: He wins another one! Taiki wants to finish it, it seems!

Taiki rolls into the ring and gets ready for a Punt. Vegeta is on his knees, and security comes in, telling Taiki to leave. Taiki stands up straight and leaves compliantly. Medical officials give Vegeta water and try to sit him up. Vegeta throws them off and says he can stand on his own. Vegeta, angry and cheated, looks up and around the arena. The crowd, even with the result, still give Vegeta a loud cheer.

Crowd: VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA!

Random fan: OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAND!

Vegeta rolls out the ring and walks over to his table.

Vegeta: Alright, roll out.

Courtney: What? No way! You said if you won! You lost! Haul your ass to the back!

Vegeta: I am NOT in the mood for this! Get up, or I will-

Courtney slaps him and exclaims "Now what?". Vegeta answers by grabbing her and tossing her over the table! He grabs her neck and Big Bang Chokeslams him! The medical staff checks on her as Vegeta takes his chair back.

Tarble: Vegeta, I'm sorry that-

Vegeta: I don't want to talk about it Tarble. UGH! To think! A Saiyan Prince losing to a kid! A blemish on my record! My career could've ended with my win against Kakarot! Now it ends with a loss to a CHILD!

Tarble: The crowd knows that you're a legend! You're in the Hall of Fame! This loss is nothing!

Vegeta: It will be if he beats Kakarot! I will NOT have Kakarot be better than me! But my loss will carry a large amount of weight if he loses! Aaaaaaugh!

Tarble: Well let's move on with the night, OK brother?

Vegeta:...Sure.

Backstage, Chuckie interviews Sasuke.

Chuckie: Hello folks! Chuckie Finster here, and my guest at this time is Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke: I already know the question, Chuckie...my answer: I WILL beat Itachi tonight...but not just beat him...annihilate him. And the thing is...he won't even see the match coming...

Tarble: What does he mean by that?

Meanwhile, TD walks down the hall. He sees Binky, scoffs at him, and walks away with his friend Helen. He walks to the gorilla position, and Axel's "Ain't No Stoppin' Me Remix" plays as the bell rings.

Goofy: The following is a Twenty Minute Ultimate Submission Match, and it is for The Toon Intercontinental Championship! Coming to the ring first; accompanied by Helen; from Wagstaff City; he is The Toon Intercontinental Champion; TD Kenelly!

Vegeta: TD is my favorite rookie right now! Undefeated! Toon IC Champ! Has beaten World Champs, Former World Champs, veterans, and legends! He is the real deal!

Tarble: TD has in his arsenal The Texas Cloverleaf, famed signature submission hold of "The Man of 1,000 Holds", Dean Malenko!

The Ben 10 Alien Force Theme plays, and Ben Tennyson walks out.

Goofy: And introducing the challenger; from Bellewood, Illinois; Ben "10" Tennyson!

Tarble: And the man who won "Best Rivalry" at The Fanfiction Wrestling Awards (Albeit for a different company), Ben Ten has The Omni-Lock. It's a STF-Sharpshooter hybrid submission that has made TD tap multiple times! he used a previous version to make Sora, VGW World Champion, to almost tap! He almost had The Title!

Vegeta: After winning a Triple Threat Match on Warp, Ben has The Champ's number! But TD has Ben's number also!

Tarble: Who's gonna make the call first? Let's see now!

And here we go. The bell rings; they stare down and lock up. TD just pushes Ben; TD sits Ben up and kicks him in the face and TD with the cover 1...2...kickout. TD picks up Ben and the fans are cheering for Ben. TD Irish Whips Ben and rebounds on the ropes and hits a Lariat. TD picks Ben up and is goes for a Clothesline, but Ben counters and starts kicking TD! After a dropkick, Ben goes off the top rope and hits a Diving Elbow. Ben is pointing up the sky; he grabs TD and Hits a Tiger Driver! Ben with the cover 1...2...kickout! Ben grabs TD and hits a Double Underhook Backbreaker. He follows that up by Climbing to the top rope, but TD pushes him off and Ben falls to the floor! TD waits as Ben gets up. TD bounces off the ropes and Jumps over the top rope to hit a Suicide Dive onto Ben! TD then picks Ben up and Irish Whips him into the guard rail. TD runs at Ben only for Ben to surprise him with a Standing Dropkick. Ben then picks him up and throws him into the side of the announce table.

Vegeta: These two are going at it tonight!

Tarble: Well one has to get a win and a advantage.

TD tries to crawl away and Ben grabs his leg. TD rolls through and Ben goes straight into the side of the ring. TD smirks to the crowd and throws Ben back into the ring. TD comes into the ring and charges at Ben, giving him a Windmill Kick. TD picks Ben up and goes for a Frankensteiner, but Ben caught him with a Alley Oop. However, TD lands on his feet and hits a Back Flip Kick to the back of the head. TD jumps on the ropes and Ben gets up, only to receive a kick to the back of his head. TD picks Ben up, but gets a kick to his gut and a Knee Smash. Ben runs the ropes, but he gets a Backslide turned into a Chickenwing. Ben gets up and pushes TD off, but gets a Clothesline. TD climbs to the top rope as Ben gets up. TD Jumped off the top ropes but Ben caught him with a Atomic Drop. Ben then kicked him in the Gut and goes for the Omni-drop on TD. TD gets out of it and runs the ropes; Ben ducks under it and takes TD down! Ben puts TD into an Ankle Lock! TD tries to roll out of it, but finally submits, giving Ben the first fall! The 30 second rest period begins

Ben:1

TD:0  
Time left: 18:00

Vegeta: Ben made TD submit! TD needs to regroup here!

Tarble: First time anyone ever got a fall on TD!

The bell rings and the next fall is on the way. Ben grabs TD and he hits a Scoop Slam and follows it up with a Knee Drop. Ben whips TD into the corner and he goes for a splash but TD moves out of the way. He hits a Lariat to Ben and goes to lock in a Surfboard. Ben gets to his feet and pushes TD off. He bounces off the ropes and gets a Powerslam. TD picks up Ben and hits a Powerbomb. He is waiting for Ben to get up and he goes for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Ben ducks and rolls him up and locks in a Single Leg Boston Crab. TD raises onto his hands and kicks Ben off. TD bounces off the ropes and goes for a Clothesline, but Ben ducks under and hits a Neckbreaker. Ben then attempts to put TD in the Omni-Lock, but TD scrambles out of it. Ben stands up and TD hits a Dropkick. TD picks Ben up and hits a Frankensteiner that Send him into the corner. TD then hit a Double Knee Backbreaker and climbs up to the top rope. TD goes for a 450 Splash…but Ben puts his knees up! Ben goes to hook TD's legs again and incomes the Omni-Lock! TD, however, rolls onto his back and manages to free himself and locks Ben's legs up! He locks in The Figure Four Leg Lock! Ben tries to crawl to the ropes, but TD just drags him back to the middle of the ring. Ben finally capitulates and taps! The thirty second rest period begins again.

Tarble: And its all even! Both have tapped to each!

Vegeta: No more joking around kids! This is the big time!

Ben:1

TD:1

Time Left:16:49

The next round of the match begins. They both stare down and TD grabs Ben and he hits a Snap Suplex. TD goes for the cover 1...2... and Ben kicked out. TD tries to pick up Ben but Ben counters and he hits a clothesline. Ben waits for TD to get up and goes for another Clothesline. TD catches his arm and locks in an Armbar. Ben tries to wiggle out, but TD locks in in tighter. Ben gets to his feet and kicks TD in the gut multiple times, making him let go. Ben grabs TD, Irish Whips him, and hits a Back Body Drop. Ben picks up TD, puts him in the corner, and goes for a splash; TD lifts his legs up, making Ben crash onto his feet. TD grabs Ben and hits a Russian Legsweep. TD goes up top for the 450 Splash; when he jumps, Ben gets his knees up! Ben goes for a Dragon Sleeper. TD counters it and turns it into…an Overhead Piledriver! TD looks at what he did and chuckles a bit. He picks Ben up and throws him to the ropes. He comes back and gets a Belly to Belly Suplex. TD bounces off the ropes, but gets flipped by Ben's legs! Ben rolls up and bounces off the ropes with a Splash. Ben picks TD up and goes for the Omni-Lock, again but TD flips over onto his feet and turns it into a Samoan Drop!

"That was a close call for Ben" Said Iroh

Vegeta: Damn right! TD needs to try and get that Cloverleaf locked in!

Ben gets up and TD goes for a Rolling Kick; but Ben moves out of the way and catches him with the Omni-lock!

Vegeta: The Omni lock is locked in!

Tarble: Hes Going to Tap!

TD screams and Tries to get to the ropes, but he was stuck. Ben pulls him back whenever he tries to reach the ropes. TD struggles and can't get out. He starts to fade. TD desperately elbows Ben, but Ben keeps the hold locked in. The elbows become weak and TD Fades into a rest. The ref raises his arm and it went down once. Then Twice…it goes down. He raises it one last time…and the arm falls.

Ben:2

TD:1

Time left:14:59

Vegeta: DANG! Ben finally got that Omni-Lock locked in, and TD fell to it once again!

After throwing water in TD's face to wake him up, The bell ring again. Ben and TD meet in the middle of the ring. Ben goes for the grapple, but TD side steps and kicks out both of the challengers legs! Then he hits a Front Flip Senton to the gut of Ben! TD gets up and pulls Ben up with him. TD hits a nice European Uppercut and then boots Ben in the chest, sending him falling backwards. TD begins stomping on Ben's body, weakening him. TD goes for a stomp, but Ben shifts his body out of the way and boots The IC Champ in the back of the knees sending collapsing down right into Bens Omni-Lock! However, The ref doesn't see TD poke Ben in the eyes! TD gets up and drops a hard elbow onto Bens head! As Ben slowly gets to his feet, TD grapples him from behind and hits a huge German Suplex! Ben is woozy after that launch. TD crouches and waits as Ben tries to get up and hits a solid Chop Block into his knee again sending him to the ground. TD pulls Ben up by his hair and Knees him in the gut. He then lifts him up in a ssuplex, and drops him down on his face! TD slides over and locks in a Front Headlock. Ben gets up and goes for a Front Slam. TD lands on his feet and Savate Kicks Ben!

Tarble: TD is bringing his A- game as he is down a point.

Vegeta: He'll come back! TD is always a surprise factor!

TD is getting frustrated now. He gets up and rips Ben up with a Spin kick. Then he Irish Whips him into the corner and leaps up for the Splash! Ben gets out of the way, but TD lands on the second turnbuckle. Ben turns around straight into a Crossbody! TD goes for a Sharpshooter, but Ben rolls to his feet, only for TD to give him a Savate Kick once again. He goes for another Sharpshooter, but Ben's hand was under the rope. TD pulled Ben into the middle of the ring and Ben played possum and rolled him up for another Omni-Lock! TD rolls over and gets out in another close call! TD got up at the same time Ben did; and the two staredown and circle each other. The two lock up again and Ben does a Take down on him; howver, TD was able to turn the take down into a Boston Crab. Ben rolls over to break up the hold before he can lock it in. Ben uses some power to lift TD up while and put him in a Bearhug! TD starts to elbow Ben into the side of his head. TD leans back and hits a DDT! TD keep Ben's head locked in, going for another submission! Ben gets up and rams TD into the corner. Ben goes for one more Splash, but TD rolls out the way, and Ben crashes and burns! TD rolls him up and locks in The Texas Cloverleaf!

Vegeta: THERE WE GO!

Tarble: BEN HASN'T TAPPED TO THE CLOVERLEAF BEFORE! WILL HE DO IT NOW?

Ben tries dragging himself to the ropes, but TD keeps him in the middle of the ring. Ben finally taps out to the Cloverleaf!

Ben:2

TD:2

Time left:10:47

Vegeta: HE DID IT! TD has tied it up once again!

Tarble: TD has not had a lead in this entire match. Can he get one now?

The next fall begins. The two wrestlers lock up with TD taking the advantage and puts Ben in a side headlock. Ben pushes TD to the ropes. He comes back and attempts a Clothesline but Ben ducks the hit. TD turns around but is slapped on the face. Now TD looks angry. He runs to the ropes and attempts another Clothesline. Ben ducks again, but this TD gives him a Spinning Clothesline. Ben is down and TD starts punching him in the face. The ref starts to count and stops on two as TD picks Ben up and gives him a Powerslam. TD then delivers a Leg Drop across Ben's chest while screaming "You suck!". TD then climbs the top turnbuckle and starts to taunt the crowd. But wait…Ben is up! He then hits a Running Dropkick that sends TD flying over the ring post, landing hard on the floor! Ben then jumps out of the ring. The ref starts to count as (1) Ben walks near TD and starts stomping him on the mid-section. (2) He then picks him up and Irish Whips him on the barricade.(3) TD hits the barricade at full speed and lets out a scream of pain. Ben then runs and delivers a knee to TD's face. (4) Ben drags TD back to the ring as the ref's count reaches 5. Ben then picks up TD and delivers a DDT. Ben goes for a Sleeper, but TD tosses him off.

TD: These two men want the last point!

Vegeta: And the faster the better!

Ben Picks TD up and Headbutt him before hitting a Scoop Slam. Ben then climbs onto the top turnbuckle. TD gets up and starts to climb as well. Ben starts to hit him with a couple of Forearms to the face. TD comes back with a punch to the gut. TD Headbutts Ben before putting his head under his arm and going for a Superplex. But Ben however held onto the ropes. Ben fought with a couple punches to the gut and then some to the face. Ben then climbed to the top Turnbuckle and hit a Sunset Flip Powerbomb! Ben locks TD's legs and locks in a Sharpshooter! TD rolls onto his back and twists TD off! Ben runs at TD, but gets a Spinebuster! TD rests in the corner.

Tarble: Whats TD Doing Taking a rest?

Vegeta: He has to recharge! He's had a hard, tiring match so far!

Tarble:Time is of the essence,He should be going for a submission!

Ben get up and TD hits a Rolling Kick on Ben. TD climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the 450 splash! TD goes to remove a turnbuckle cover, but the ref admonishes him for that. TD turns around and Ben charges with a Spear, but TD leaps up and Ben spears the ref into the turnbuckle! TD turns around and Goes to kick Ben; but Ben duck, Kicks TD in the gut and hits the Omni-Drop! Ben locks in The Omni-Lock! TD taps, but the referee is knocked out! The crowd chants "Bullsh**" as TD continues to tap! The ref finally crawls over but TD to the ropes!

Tarble: Oh come on!

Vegeta: The ref didn't see it! It doesn't count!

Ben picks TD up and drops him with a Second Omni-Drop. TD rolls out of the ring. Ben quickly rolls out and is low blowed by TD as the ref starts the count! TD then follows up by Irish Whipping Ben into the Guard rail (1) . TD grabs Ben. (2) TD Suplexes Ben onto the top of the Guard rail (3). TD walks back into the ring, going for a count out point (4). Ben is in the Crowd who cheer him on to get up (5). Ben leans against the guard rail trying to get up (6). Ben then jumps over the guard rail onto his feet. (7). TD then breaks the count by going outside and Clotheslining him! TD picks Ben up and throws him into the ring and climbs to the top.

Tarble: Five minutes remain as its 2 to 2...

Vegeta: It maybe 3 to 2 if TD gets one more submission...

TD jumps off for the 450 Splash, but Ben gets his knees up again! Ben hits Savate Kick and raises his fist. he picks TD up, who headbutts his chest and goes for another Texas Cloverleaf! TD wrenches Ben's legs...but Ben twists TD over and locks in the Omni-Lock! Both have submission locked in on each other!

Vegeta: They BOTH have submission locked in!

Tarble: This is crazy!

TD, with his Cloverleaf on Ben's legs, wrenches the legs of Ben even more! Ben, who wrenches TD's neck, adds more pressure to The Omni-Lock! A hand is raised...it taps...

TD taps again!

Ben:3

TD:2

Time remaining:3:57

Tarble: TD taps again!

Vegeta: Come on kid! HUSTLE!

The rest period ends as TD stays in the corner looking beaten. Ben walks over to him and TD plays Possum and kicks him in the gut. TD follows up with a Shoulder Block and a Elbow Drop. TD follows by hitting a Leg Drop. TD picks Ben up, but Ben takes him down and tries to lock in the Omni-Lock! TD escapes before it's locked in! Ben goes toward TD but TD hits a Drop toe Hold, and locks in The Cloverleaf once more! Ben tries to flip over again, but TD keeps a firm stance! Ben ends the hold and taps!

Ben: 3

TD: 3  
Time remaining: 2:04

Vegeta: And it is tied once again! Come on TD!

Tarble: Come on Ben, win the title!

The next falls begin and the two lock up. Ben does a Side Headlock Takedown and TD slowly rises up. TD pushes him off and gives him a Double Knee Press! Ben goes down but is soon picked up by TD. TD goes for the Famekisser, but Ben dodges and hits a Reverse DDT on TD. Ben wastes no time to pick TD up and put him in position for the Omni-Drop but TD hits a Back body drop!

Vegeta: There's only 1 minute left!

Tarble: This is going down to the wire!

55, 54,53,52,51,50,49,48,47,46,45,44,43,42,41,40,39

TD hits amd picks Ben up, but Ben counters with a jawbreaker! Ben Kicks Him in the gut and hits the Omni-Drop! Ben seems confused But eventually sees where he's at.

38,37,36,35,34,33,32,31,30,29,28

Ben goes for another Omni-Lock, trying to get another submission! TD rolls over, and catches Ben off guard with a Famekisser! (Or Famousser...)

27,26,25

TD picks Ben up and goes for the Cloverleaf...

"No" Said Tarble

24,23,22,21,20,19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10

Ben gets out, and TD looks around to see where Ben is. Ben does a roll up from behind but TD takes the ref down with him!

Tarble: There should be a break right now

The clock ticked down as the ref regrouped, and TD got up. TD ran at Ben but Ben forced him down and locked in the Omni-Lock.

5...

4...

Tarble: Let's go!

3...

2...

Vegeta: NO! DON'T TAP!

TD raises his hand...

...But the buzzer rang, and TD then tapped like crazy! The bell rings, and Ben lets go.

Goofy: The result of this match-up is a tie, and in the event of a tie, the Champion retains. (The crowd boos/cheers a bit) So here is your winner; and STILL your Toon Intercontinental Champion; TD Kenelly!

Helen high-fives TD as the two roll out the ring.

Tarble: Well I'll be...

Vegeta: You didn't think he'd retain, huh? Well he did retain! TD showed a hell of a effort here! Ben did too, but TD is STILL Champion!

Tarble:...TD DIDN'T WIN! He retained, but TD DIDN'T WIN!

Vegeta: Ties do NOT technically count! TD still won! He retained!

Tarble: Whatever you say...

The mixed reaction keeps coming as TD lifts his Title in the air, and Helen congratulates him.

Backstage, TW is in the GM Office. He is confronted by Tsunade and Sarutobi.

TW: *Sigh*, What now?

Sarutobi: Son, this is it.

TW: What?

Tsunade: We are TIRED of the way you take command, as if you run Animated BY YOURSELF!

Sarutobi: You broke three strikes...

Tsunade: So we went to The Board, and we got an executive decision!

Sarutobi: TW...you have been relieved of your duties as Co-GM!

TW: WHAT?

Tsunade: And here is your replacement...

The door opens, and in walks...

...GB!

GB: Did I hear my name?

TW: GB...you...YOU BASTARD!

GB: You know what they say...karma's a bitch.

TW runs at GB, but security holds him back.

Tsunade: TAKE HIM AWAY!

Security carries TW out as GB looks on, smirking.

Tsunade: Welcome aboard!

Sarutobi: We hope you enjoy your stay.

GB: Oh don't worry...I'll make myself right at home...

* * *

A/N: Part 2 is coming soon! Hopefully by the end of this week! Now here are the prediction scores so far!

D'Champ18-4

WebDragon-4

TND-2

Asheel-2

mr cartoon-1

JTWWE 2.0-0

The Puerto Rican Boys are in the lead so far. Who will lead after Pt. 2 and win?

And as for TW...whoa...what now...

Tell me what you guys thought of the opening promo? I thought it was pretty good!

And folks, a new Fed is here...go see XCW by Ivan Drago! It is the best new fed I've seen in a while!

And remember to go visit Toon Titans, the wrestling forum! Make a comment! Make a topic! Discuss Fiction Wrestling!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	18. Survivor Series 2011 Pt 2

A/N: Time for Part 2! Sorry for the wait! Here it is though! This one is the kicker!

Tarble: Whoa...what have we just seen...I-I-I don't know how to respond...

Vegeta: I do...GOOOOOD RIDDANCE!

Tarble: Vegeta? You realize that young man just lost a job, right?

Vegeta: But now we have another GM who's also young! And he might be BETTER than TW!

Tarble: Brother, you are the most unremorseful person I know.

Vegeta: Tarble, you don't win Best Commentator by being "remorseful"...

Tarble:...

The crowd, and the nXt teams standing on the stage, look on in anticipation of the new Co-GM. GB walks out amidst a sea of boos, but he tries his best to calm their fears and anger.

GB: Everyone! Do not be alarmed by the regime change! TW's removal was due to his ineffective leadership! I promise to be fair in my judgement and strong in rule! I will become the BEST General Manager since Ms. Finster!

A few boos are let out after this statement, as some Animated veteran viewers remember the term of Ms. Finster.

GB: Well you know what I mean. Anyway, I will be replacing TW for nXt, so let's continue with the show! Now, let's start off with the elimination. Sorry to say, but the team to go home tonight is...

...Finn and Jake.

Finn yells "Dang it!" as Jake just scoffs and says "Jank!".

GB: Sorry, F&J, but you have been eliminated...see ya later.

Finn: Maybe next time guys!

Jake: We'll just go back to Ooo and just chill there for a while.

Finn: Hey Jake, know what time it is?

Jake: Oh yeah...

Finn: ADVENTURE TIME!

Jake turns big and Finn hops on his back as they go leave. GB looks at the remaining teams and gives them a warm smile.

GB: Now as for you guys...you've impressed me. I wish I could choose all three of you. But unfortunately, I can't. Sorry, but no contest. And due to these locked schedules for nXt made by TW, I gotta do this...tonight is a double elimination night!

The teams look around, worried about what will happen.

GB: TW is a jerk, and I wish I could change it. But I can't, so I'll just do this with the greatest of unease. The next team to get eliminated is...

...

...Rex and Noah. Sorry guys. You really impressed me at The Clash of the Titans against Zim & Jimmy, but the fans have spoken.

Rex grabs the mic and begins to speak.

Rex: It was great while it lasted. I really did enjoy the last few weeks.

Noah: We got to fight the WWT Tag Team Champions...at the moment...and we almost won!

Rex: THAT was cool...I hope we can come to Animated soon...we look forward to it.

Noah: Rex and Noah signing off!

Rex and Noah walk to the back admist cheers as GB just claps for them. He turns back to the two remaining teams and starts again.

GB: Megaman X & Zero...Edward & Alphonse Elric...CONGRATULATIONS! You two are the final two teams in nXt! And the winner will be Animated's newest Tag Team! And they also win a shot for The Toon Tag Team Championship! Good luck!

The Megamen and The Elrics shake hands and cheer as we go to the back where something horrible has happened. Finn and Jake are on the ground, unconscious, as EMTs attend to them. Both are put on a gurney and carted off as several superstars look on in shock.

Tarble: What do you think happened?

Vegeta: I have no idea...

Backstage, Binky gets up and gets some water. TD walks by and laughs...

Binky: Something funny, Kenelly?

TD: Your career...that's all...

Binky: You walked away by the skin on your eyelid...a few more seconds more and you would've lost that Title...

TD: But I didn't...sooo...

Binky: Watch my decimation of Naruto...

TD: I should be able to catch Naruto whooping your butt. Gotta love DQ wins, huh?

Binky: I still beat Uzumaki at the Supershow! I got the W!

TD: Like how Wolfgang and The Freeman Boiz had it? Face it, Bink...you're a waste. You have a great tag team legacy. Why screw up your career by doing all of this?

Binky: It's all for a good reason, TD. This is my resurrection.

TD: Ya gotta live before you get resurrected...

Binky: Oh, one more thing...

Binky palms TD's face and pushes him into the wall. TD comes back, but Rattles and Miguel come from behind and beat him down. Matt, Charlie, T&T, and Andy run in and continue to beat TD down, to the horror of Helen. Maya grabs the back of her head and slams it into the trunk behind her. Binky smirks and walks off into the hallway, and we go to Naruto and the rest of Team 7.

Sakura: It's so shiny!

Naruto: It IS a nice belt. I'm really proud of you, Sakura.

Sakura: It feels so nice to be Champion.

Sasuke: Time for you to make it 2 out of three, Uzumaki...

Naruto: Right. Here I go.

Naruto leaves the locker-room as he makes his way to the ring.

_(Monday Night RAW)_

_Felix: The following match is a No Holds Barred Fatal Four-Way Match, and it is for the Toon World Championship!_

_Yusuke, Gohan, Owen, and Naruto walk out. The match rages on, and then we get to the near end. Yusuke smirks as he stalks Naruto to hit a Spirit Driver. But Gohan comes back into the ring and punches Yusuke. But Yusuke kicks Gohan in the gut and throws Gohan out the ring. Yusuke turns arounda and is greeted by a kick to the head from Naruto. Naruto then picks Yusuke up, flips him over…_

_Iroh: GET IT BOY!_

_Vegeta: No, NOOOOO!_

…_Naruto hit's the Tombstone Piledriver on Yusuke and pins him._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_(Bell rings as the crowd goes crazy)_

_Iroh: I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!_

_Vegeta: GAH, FIRST MY TABLE, THEN MY COFFEE, NOW THIS!_

_Iroh: Tonight's just not your night, is it!_

_Vegeta: SHUT UP, OLD MAN!_

_Felix: Here's your winner, and your New WWE Toon World Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!_

_The ref hands Naruto the belt as he gets on his knees to celebrate. He gets back up and holds the belt high in the air._

_Iroh: A historical night, indeed! On the Fiftieth Anniversary of Cartoon Wrestling, we have a young man become NEW WORLD CHAMP!_

_Vegeta: Well I'm sure that match took a lot out of him!_

_As Naruto celebrates, Binky Barnes and the Tough Customers come out on the ramp._

_Iroh: What are the Tough Customers doing here?_

_Vegeta: I don't know._

_As they stand there, a few more stars walk down: TD and Truman (Martha Speaks); Matt (Cyberchase); Charlie (Clifford the Big Red Dog); Arthur and Buster; Maya, Miguel, Theo, Andy, and Tito (Maya and Miguel); Word Girl and Scoops (Word Girl)_

_Naruto stares at the group of people on the ramp._

_Iroh: More people!_

_Vegeta: Pardon my French, but what the hell are those PBS Characters doing here!_

_They start to walk down the ramp and circle the ring with serious looks on their faces._

_Iroh: Uh-Oh, I hope this isn't another Nexus!_

_Vegeta: If it is, I'm getting out of here!_

_They get on the apron and get in the ring. They stare at Naruto while he figures out what to do. He then figures that he's going to have to get the first hit advantage. He socks Binky in the face as they all jump Naruto._

_Iroh: OH MY! WHY IN THE WORLD IS THIS HAPPENING!_

_They continue to kick him until he's knocked out. Lee, Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru come out to help, only to suffer the same fate._

_Vegeta: What's happening!_

_They pick up Naruto and let Tito hit a CrossRhodes type move. Miguel picks him up and gives him a Soccer Kick to the face. Rattles then picks Naruto up and Chokeslams him. They pick up a chair and fold it down. Binky then gives Naruto a Urunaigi onto the chair, breaking it. The PBS Kids then circle around their opponent while Binky holds up Naruto's belt._

_Vegeta: They dismanted our new Champ!_

_Iroh: I can't believe this. Our Anniversary night, and these PBS Kids ruin it! What does this PBS Invasion want with Naruto?_

_Vegeta: Maybe this is what Binky meant when he said they will "Rock the foundation of Animated"._

…

_(Friday Night Smackdown)_

_Maya: You see, we got a call from Binky telling us he needed help. Y'see, it seems as if nobody takes us seriously! All we ever got when we go somewhere is "HA! You PBS Kids can't do anything, your worthless!" Well we're not just educational, we're also very deadly! We will take over Animated!_

_*The Shot of Binky giving the Tough Ending to Shikamaru is shown*_

…

_(Animated-Week 2)_

_The Naruto first season theme plays as the crowd cheers like crazy._

_Iroh: Here comes the hometown hero! The Number One Overactive Knuckle-Headed Ninja! And our World Champ!_

_Goofy: And coming to the ring, he is the New World Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!_

_Naruto gets in the ring and starts to flaunt the belt around as the crowd chants "Naruto!"._

_Naruto: PBS Invasion, you beat me up last Monday, and then you beat on my friends on Friday. And now, TD is walking around the back acting like he's the best! Well, he hasn't beat the best yet, which is ME! Now…_

_("Monster" by Kanye West plays as the PBS Kids come out)_

_Iroh: Uh-Oh._

_Maya: Are you jealous of the fact that we made an impact faster than you ever did! On your first month, you were treated like a little kid! You didn't even win a title until Unforgiven 2002! The Digi-NWO beat you to a pulp everyday! But we made an impact on our FIRST NIGHT! We made everyone afraid of us!_

_Naruto: Nobody's afraid of you! I'm certainly not!_

…

_(Animated-Week 2)_

_An all-out brawl starts as Binky is about to give Naruto a Tough Ending onto the chair in the ring (Brought in by Truman), but Naruto reverse and hits a DDT onto Binky on the chair. Binky rolls out the ring while the other PBS Kids retreat. Naruto then grabs a mic._

_Naruto: Hey, hey Binky! I know what you really want! I know! And you've been targeting me because I'm the only person who can give it to you! Well, guess what, YOU GOT IT! ME VS. YOU, BRAGGING RIGHTS, for the WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP! (Crowd Cheers)_

…

_(Animated-Week 3)_

_Spongebob waits for Naruto to get up again. He puts Naruto in suplex position, but Naruto kicks him and puts him in Tombstone Piledriver position. But then, Binky comes in the ring, and the ref rings the bell. Naruto receives a Tough Ending from Binky. He then gives one to Spongebob also. Binky grabs a mic._

_Binky: If anyone is taking the Belt from him, IT'S ME!_

…

_(Animated-Week 4)_

_Binky: I did what I did last week because I didn't want anyone getting more coverage than me! I'm supposed to be the main person that Naruto focuses on! Not Nobita, not Spongebob, and not AKO! ME! So I did what I had to do. Yeah, I interfered in a match. And Yeah, I started a brawl. But I want my Title match to go unrivaled, not bumped to the backseat just because a few no-talents from other shows get a title match! So Naruto, I don't need you focusing on them, because I'll be the one facing them!_

…

_Lee gets on the top rope and tries to hit a Missile Dropkick, but Binky catches him and delivers a Tough Ending. He pins Lee._

_1,2,3!_

_(Bell Rings)_

_Goofy: Here is your winner, Binky Barnes!_

…

_Naruto picks Itachi up, but then TD and Binky come in and end the match._

_Iroh: This Sunday, the rivalries will come to a head! Who will come out successful!_

…

_(Bragging Rights)_

_Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the Toon World Championship!_

_Naruto signals for the Tombstone, but Maya gets on the turnbuckle. As the ref deals with her, TD comes in the ring and gives Naruto the Famekisser. He runs out the ring as Binky crawls toward Naruto. Binky puts his arm on Naruto as the ref counts._

_Iroh: NO, NOT LIKE THIS!_

_Vegeta: COME ON, BINKY!_

_1..._

_2..._

_KICKOUT!_

...

_Naruto slashes his thumb across his throat, and picks up Binky. He flips him head first and gives him a Tombstone Piledriver. He pins Binky._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_(Bell Rings)_

_Goofy: Here is your winner, and STILL Toon World Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!_

…

_(The Clash of The Titans)_

_Naruto pins Spongebob._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_(Bell Rings)_

_Mr. Comantator: NO! He was SOOOOO close!_

_Desire: We should've had Danny! HE would've won!_

_Vegeta: YES! Naruto did it! He kept his Title!_

_Tarble: Naruto proved here tonight that he is the rightful Champion! He lasted against 12 other...NARUTO, LOOK OUT!_

_As Naruto celebrates, Binky runs in and attacks him. He then picks him up and gives him The Tough Ending (Urunaigi)!_

_Tarble: Why, Binky! It's a happy time! Why would you do this!_

_Henry Chan: Wait a minute...LOOK!_

_As Binky leaves the ring..._

_...BART looks in the ring from under it!_

_Vegeta: What's that mole doing!_

_Agumon: OH CRAP!_

_Bart runs in the ring and stalks Naruto._

_Tarble: Naruto! NO! TURN AROUND!_

_Naruto slowly gets up as Bart starts stomping around._

_Crowd: NO!_

_Random fan in crowd: TURN AROUND!_

_Naruto is up and starts stumbling around._

_Vegeta: COME ON! COME ON!_

_Bart stomps up and down and sees Naruto's up. He then runs up to him..._

_...AND GIVES HIM THE BARTDOG!_

_Tarble: NO! Get up, Naruto!_

_Bart then pins Naruto excitedly!_

_Vegeta: Come on! KICKOUT!_

_1..._

_Tarble: NO! WAIT!_

_2..._

_Vegeta: DAMMIT! JUST DAMMIT!_

_..._

_..._

_3!_

_(Bell Rings!)_

_WA: Here is your winner..._

_...AND THE NEW (Crowd Boos Heavily) TOON WORLD CHAMPION...BART SIMPSON! (Crowd Boos Even more)_

_Vegeta: ANIMATED WAS SCREWED! THAT MOLE BART HID UNDER THE RING THE WHOLE TIME!_

_Tarble: BINKY! YOU SCREWED US!_

_Bender: HA HA! THE BELT'S ON CWF NOW, MEATBAGS!_

_Naruto gets up and looks upset. Binky starts laughing on the outside of the ring as Naruto looks pissed off. Naruto runs out the ring and chases down Binky._

…

_(Animated-Week 6)_

_Naruto:…I had the World Championship in my hands! Binky couldn't take it! So he interferes in my match, while i'm on the brink of victory! AUGH! I JUST WANT TO..._

_Naruto throws the mic on the ground and starts to beat on the turnbuckle repeatedly until it bursts open and white fluff flies into the air around him._

_Iroh: The rage of the former Champ is now evident, Vegeta._

_Vegeta: The kid needs to calm down! I haven't seen anyone break down like this in the middle of the ring before!_

_Tarble: Binky has been a thorn in his side ever since that fateful RAW. Naruto wants him out of his life, along with the rest PBS._

_Binky:…I never liked you or any of you main event spotlight hoggers! You, Ash Ketchum, Linus, Henry Wong, all of you hog the spotlight and never let anyone else get their time! I was in the background for over 15 years! Tag Team Championships are nice; I'm probably the greatest Tag Team wrestler of all time, along with my boy Rattles! The Tough Customers won the Tag Team Championship 5 times! But did we ever get the spotlight in the main event? Did we ever get that top billing? NO! And whyyyy? Because you hogs don't know when to LEAVE! I WANT my time in the limelight! And the only way I can get there is by taking you all out one by one...starting with YOU!_

_*Clips of Tito and Theo attacking Naruto, followed by Naruto vs. Miguel. The last clip is Binky being attacked in the back by Naruto*_

_..._

_(Animated-Week 8)_

_Outside the dump, Naruto rolls the unconscious Binky in a fridge to the landfill._

_Naruto: Last stop, Bink! Hope you enjoyed riding with Knucklehead Ninja Taxi Services!_

_Naruto dumps the fridge into the landfill, sending it on a trip tumbling down the trash heap all the way to the bottom. The door opens, sending Binky tumbling out onto to the bottom. Naruto laughs, and surprisingly avoids the over-used cliche of counting to 10._

_Vegeta: WHAT WAS THAT? NARUTO SHOULD BE ARRESTED! HE SHOULD BE CHARGED WITH ARMED BATTERY!_

_Tarble: Binky cost Naruto his World Title! He should've seen this coming!_

_Vegeta: He left him, unconscious, in a dump!_

_Roshi: Karma always gets people! Everytime!_

_Fred: Naruto may do the same thing tomorrow!_

_Vegeta: No! NARUTO IS GETTING KARMA BACK AT HIM! HE'S GOING TO BE PUT OUT!_

The promo ends, and we go back to the ring. "Monster" by Kanye West plays, and Binky slowly walks out. The bell rings, and Binky yells loudly as the crowd boos immensly.

Goofy: The following is a Last Man Standing Match! Whoever knocks their opponent out for ten seconds will be the winner! Coming to the ring first; representing PBS Kids; from Elwood City; Binky Barnes!

Tarble: This rivalry has been brewing for months. The bad blood has finally reached its boiling point! That promo showed the timeline of this rivalry! And it is now coming to the brink of destruction!

Vegeta: Binky gets Naruto's Title shot if he wins; PBS Kids disbands if Naruto wins!

The Naruto 4th US Theme plays, and Naruto walks out stoically. In his hand is a kendo stick, which he intends to use ferociously.

Goofy: And his opponent; from Konoha; Naruto Uzumaki!

Vegeta: I do feel for Binky! I mean, after all this time being overlooked, he DESERVES this chance!

Tarble: But the people who Binky called out as spotlight hogs-Henry Wong, Ash, Naruto-they all worked hard to get to that top spot.

Vegeta: Tarble, let me tell you how hard Binky worked. He is a 2x Toon Hardcore Champion, a multi-time Toon Tag Team Champion as part of The Tough Customers, and was a former member of The Bullies. The word "was" holds weight here. Why? The only way to leave The Bullies is to get the living hell beat out of you. Bully Beatdowns for people trying to leave The Bullies usually end in career halting, or ending, injuries! Binky went through that with Rattles, BUT...he came back, unlike most people who went through the same punishment, eight months later and won The Toon Tag Team Champions from Davis & TK; AKA, The longest reigning Toon Tag Team Champions ever. Binky is a strong individual!

Tarble: Naruto was beaten by The Digi-NWO and defeated The Undertaker at Wrestlemania-Toonamania. I think he can match up with Binky's trials!

Naruto runs after Binky, but gets held back by the referee. The bell rings and Binky takes advantage by attacking Naruto, knocking his kendo stick down. Binky gives Naruto a punch to the face and a kick in the gut. He starts unloading punches onto Naruto, taking him down. Binky picks Naruto up like a rag doll and puts him on his shoulder. Naruto slips out and crawls towards his kendo stick. Naruto gets dragged away from the stick, and Binky throws Naruto into the corner. Binky Shoulder Thrusts Naruto into the corner and Naruto slumps in the corner, prompting he ref to start the count. (1!) Binky backs up a bit (2!) He runs toward Naruto (3!) Naruto rolls out the way! Binky's knee hits the corner, and Naruto tries to get to his kendo stick. He grabs it...but Binky stomps on his hand! Naruto holds his hand in pain, and Binky picks him up. He Irish Whips Naruto and catches him with a Back Body Drop. Naruto tries to get up, but Binky's bully-ish roots come out and he starts picking apart Naruto, giving him multiple kicks to his back and legs. Binky picks him up and gives him a Backbreaker. Binky keeps going for Naruto's back, hoping to break it. He puts him over his knee, stretching him out, as the young ninja screams in pain. Naruto smacks Binky in the face and grabs Binky's head in a Headscissors. He flips over Binky and grabs the kendo stick! He takes a swing...but Binky rolls away! Naruto turns around into a Big Boot to the jaw! The ref starts the count again.

1!

2!

3!

Naruto stands up, wobbling around.

Vegeta: Binky pretty dominant! He's doing just as expected! He's finally grown back into his big boy role!

Tarble: Naruto needs to stop focusing on that kendo stick! He needs to focus!

Binky runs towards Naruto, but the ninja ducks, and Binky goes nads first on the ropes! Naruto Dropkicks Binky off the ropes onto the outside! Binky stands up, all the while Naruto gets on the top turnbuckle. Binky stands up and sees Naruto on the top. He jumps off, and both go down onto the hard floor! After the Splash, Naruto gets up and picks Binky up, nullifying the count. He throws him face first into the turnbuckle post. Binky stumbles around and gets thrown into the announce table. He grabs Binky's head and slams it onto the top of table. Naruto picks Binky up and gives him Snake Eyes onto the table. Binky stumbles around, and receives a Bulldog onto the top of the table! The ref starts the count!

1!

2!

3!

Vegeta: Get up, Binky!

Tarble: I think he may be out! (4!)

Vegeta: You shut your whore mouth, Tarble!

(5!)

(6!)

(7!)

Binky gets to his feet!

Vegeta: Phew! Thank you!

Tarble: Naruto's going back onto the offensive!

Naruto gives Binky's face punch after punch to his face, and kicks him in the head, taking him back down. Naruto grabs Binky and Suplexes him onto the hard floor. He grabs him and throws him into the barricade. He beats him in the face and throws him into the barricade to the north of him. He grabs him and drags him onto the end of the ramp. He brings him to his feet and bends him over. He raises one hand and DDTs Binky onto the metal end of the ramp! The ref begins another count!

1!

2!

3!

Tarble: Naruto is dominating this match right now!

4!

5!

6!

Vegeta: Binky! You NEED to tap into your Super Heavyweight powerhouse abilities!

7!

8!

Binky is onto his feet, but gets a knee to his face, taking him down once more. Naruto, releasing his pent up frustrations, wants to deal the final blow quickly and painfully. He goes in the ring and grabs the kendo stick. He rolls out and goes to-Binky tackles Naruto through the barricade! The crowd goes wild as the two rivals are motionless in the crowd!

Vegeta: ATTA BOY BINKY! THAT'S HOW YOU HANDLE THINGS!

Tarble: Binky's suicide mission proved effective! Both boys are OUT!

1!

2!

3!

Binky starts to rustle.

4!

5!

Vegeta: Binky may get up first!

6!

Tarble: Get up Naruto!

7!

Binky's up!

Vegeta: Yes!

Tarble: Naruto is trying to stand up!

8!

9!

Naruto is on his feet! The crowd cheers as Binky picks Naruto up and goes for an Oklahoma Slam. He runs forward, but Naruto slips out of it and pushes Binky into the post! Naruto grabs Binky and throws him over the timekeeper's area! Binky grabs the bell as Naruto walks over. He picks Binky up, and gets clocked on the side of his head by the bell! Naruto is down as Binky grabs Goofy's chair. He sets it up and grabs Naruto, ending his count at 6. He picks Naruto up and grips his neck with his arm. He goes for the Tough Ending through the chair; he lifts him up...and Naruto turns it into a DDT through the chair! Naruto grabs the apron as he tries to get up, while Binky is laid out. (1!) Naruto stumbles around the ring. (2!) Naruto gets to his kendo stick. (3!) Naruto grabs it. (4!) He stumbles back around to Binky's area. (5!) He sits on the apron. (6!) He sits their, waiting for Binky to get up. (7!) Binky starts to stir. (8!) Binky gets on his knees. (9!) Binky gets to his feet, and Naruto stands on the apron. He jumps off, and Binky catches him and gives him a Tough Ending! Binky starts removing things from the Spanish Announce table and throws Naruto onto it. Naruto starts fighting back and gives Binky strikes to his gut. Binky hops off and Naruto dives off, hitting a Crossbody! Naruto throws Binky into the ring and rolls in with him. He lifts Binky up onto the turnbuckle and goes onto the apron. He gets on the top turnbuckle and hooks his neck and arm. Binky punches Naruto as he tries for the Superplex. He gets out from under his arm and hooks his neck!

Tarble: Oh no...

Vegeta: He's about to put him down!

Binky lifts Naruto up...

...he throws him off with a Tough Ending...

...and puts him through the Spanish Announce Table!

Tarble: OH THE HUMANITY!

Vegeta: LOOK AT THIS! THE BULLLDOG BINKY JUST ENDED THIS EFFECTIVELY! NARUTO IS KNOCKED OUT IN SOME RUBBLE!

The crowd is silent as the ref starts the count.

1!

2!

Random fan: Naruto! Naruto!

3!

4!

East section: Naruto! Naruto!

5!

6!

Entire crowd: Naruto! Naruto!

The rubble starts to move as Naruto tries to move.

7!

8!

Crowd: NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!

Naruto drops back down, but begins to get back onto his feet.

9!

Te-NARUTO IS UP!

Tarble: THERE WE GO!

Vegeta: DAMMIT!

Naruto stumbles about as he grabs the kendo stick. He crawls into the ring, and gets Speared to kingdom come! Naruto tries to get up, but Binky stalks him for the Bulldog Rush. Naruto is up, and Binky bounces off the ropes to take him back down. Naruto rolls out the way, and Binky goes shoulder first into the ropes! Naruto rolls backwards and grabs his kendo stick. Binky turns around...and Naruto finally goes to town!

Tarble: And the barrage begins!

The crowd is in a frenzy as Naruto lights Binky's back up and gives him a hit to his gut! He hits his knees, taking him down onto his knees! Naruto measures it up and gives him a clean shot to the head! Binky is down as Naruto lifts his kendo in the air! The crowd starts warning for Naruto to watch out. The ninja turns around...into a Trouble in Paradise from Charlie! Naruto is slow to get up, but when he does, Matt and Andy take him down with a Double Spear!

Tarble: Oh no! Why is PBS Kids here? This is just ridiculous!

Vegeta: It is no disqualification! Who cares? Binky is taking care of his business! And his co-workers are just doing what the boss tells him!

Miguel picks him up and Pelé Kicks him, followed by a Twin Leg Drop from Charlie! Rattles picks Naruto up and throws him to the ropes. Naruto comes back into a Spinebuster. Tito picks him up and hits his Floating Twisting Neckbreaker. Theo is ready on the top turnbuckle, and dives off with a High Angle Splash. Naruto is out as Binky is on his feet. Binky grabs Naruto and gives him a Tough Ending! The group, done with their assault, raise their hands in victory.

1!

2!

Tarble: This is just a shame! The big bad leader can't win without his cronies!

Vegeta: Quiet Tarble! Are you mad because Binky is smart and uses his resources?

3!

4!

5!

TD runs down with a long lead pipe!

Vegeta: What the hell?

Tarble: As Iroh always says: Karma! Gets you EVERYTIME!

TD takes Charlie down, followed by Matt! Theo dives off of the turnbuckle, but runs into a lead pipe! Tito gets taken down along with Andy! Miguel goes for a Pelé Kick, but gets a lead pipe to his kicking leg, taking him down onto it, which exasperates the pain even more! Miguel grips his leg, yelling out in pain. TD helps Naruto up, but gets a elbow from Binky! Binky picks Naruto up and puts him on his shoulders. Naruto is pulled off by TD, angering Binky. Binky turns around, and gets a lead pipe to his face! Binky is on his hands and knees, and TD drops the pipe in front of Binky's face. TD backs up and gives him the Fameousser onto the pipe! Binky is down, and TD leaves the ring, but stays outside to keep PBS from interfering again.

Vegeta: TD JUST TOOK OUT PBS!

Tarble: (Naruto grabs a chair from under the ring) And Naruto is about to put the final nail in the coffin!

Naruto puts the chair down and grabs Binky. He flips him upside down...and gives him a Tombstone Piledriver onto the chair! The ref starts the count as Binky is out!

1!

2!

3!

Tarble: This may be it!

4!

5!

6!

Vegeta: No! NO!

7!

8!

9!

Binky stirs up...

...but drops back down!

10!

The bell rings as TD smirks and walks off. Naruto lifts his hands in the air as the crowd cheers along!

Goofy: Here is your winner; Naruto Uzumaki!

Tarble: And PBS Kids is NO MORE!

Vegeta: Binky did well, but the result was... Binky lost.

Tarble: This match was an outright war! Naruto and Binky dealt vicious blows; but in the end, Naruto won the war.

Vegeta: I think Miguel may have injured his leg after that lead pipe shot. And I had all this stock riding on Binky! Tonight just isn't my night.

Tarble: You said it...

Vegeta: Shut up, Tarble. Nobody loves a smart-ass.

Binky sits up, upset over the loss. The Maya & Miguel team leaves with Miguel on a stretcher, and Matt & Charlie just brush Binky off and leave him. Only The original Tough Customers-Rattles, Molly, and (Name of brown rabbit I can't remember)-look at Binky moping in the ring.

Backstage, TD walks off with Helen. Chuckie runs to him.

Chuckie: TD, now that you helped bring down PBS, what are you going to do now?

TD: I don't know...do what I always do; goof off for a second. With PBS, I had to be serious and cold. I couldn't be who I really am...a goof. I'm basically an idiot who just knows how to wrestle...but if anyone thinks I'm lightening up on my skills, their dead wrong. I'm still the best in this business. I'm still Toon Intercontinental Champion. And I'm still undefeated! I'll be winning King of the Ring next, followed by The Royal Rumble, and then win the World Title at Wrestlemania! People wonder if I'm supposed to be cocky, childish, goofy, or a technician. I can tell them that all in all...I'm just skilled.

TD walks off, as the crowd is in a mixed state of cheering and booing.

Elsewhere, Libby is ready to interview.

Libby: Heeeeey! Libby ya'll! And I'm here with my guest at this time, Davis! Davis, what is your opinion on what Deadpool said about your guys' match?

Davis: He's clinically insane. If you believe anything he says, you're just as stupid. My team is going to destroy "Deadfool" and I'll finally be able to move...hey...what are YOU looking at?

Davis walks towards the man staring at him...Johnny Test. Johnny stares him down and just laughs.

Johnny Test: You...representing the cruiserweights...what a joke.

Johnny walks off, leaving a bewildered Davis.

In the GM Office, GB is with Sarutobi and Tsunade.

GB: It's nice being in charge...

Sarutobi: And you have been good so far.

Tsunade: You may be better than Ms. Finster.

GB: And my next announcement will ensure that I stay the best...

**WWE Animated presents:**

**Animated History!**

**Survivor Series**

**In cartoon terms, Animated has had amazing showings in Survivor Series. The first SS Main Event from 1988 was GI Joe's Duke defending his Toon World Title against Leonardo, Shredder, and Cobra Commander. **

_**Duke lifts Leo up for the GI Jam (Side Slam), but Leo gets out of if. Leo sits in the corner as Cobra Commander runs towards him. He rolls out the way as Cobra Commander crashes into the corner. Shredder grabs Leo for a Scoop Slam, but the teenage turtle turns it into a DDT and hits the Shellshock (Rolling Senton)! Leo turns around into a GI Jam from Duke! Duke pins Leo!**_

_**1!**_

_**2!**_

_**3!**_

_**Felix: Here is you winner; and STILL your World Wrestling Federation Toon World Champion; Commander Duke!**_

**The Survivor Series Match featured Team Hero (Duke, He-Man, Lionel, Spiderman, and Leonardo) vs. Team Villain (Cobra Commander, Skeletor, Mumm-Ra, Venom, and Shredder). Duke, once again, pinned Cobra to gain the victory for his team.**

**Later Survivor Series had even more star studded matches. In 1994, The Z-Team (Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Tien) faced off against Team Young Vanguard (Yusuke, Ranma, Mirai Trunks, Inuyasha, and Kenshin). They claimed to be the new anime stars of the future, and challenged the veterans for surpremecy. The match ended with a win for The Z-Team, as Goku pinned Yusuke after a Drill-Kick.**

**In 1995, Team Nintendo (Mario, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Link, and Starfox) defeated Team Sega (Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Kid Chameleon, and a traitorous Simon Belmont). In 1999, Video Game characters became enraged due to not getting noticed, and they challenged others to a Survivor Series Match. Team 64-Bit (Co-Captains the returning Mario & Sonic, Ryu, Scorpion, and Crash Bandicoot) vs. Team Toon (Co-Captains Gary Oak & TJ Dettweiller, Action Man, Linus van Pelt, and Gohan). After Mario was surprisingly eliminated by TJ, Crash eliminated TJ. The final two were Gary and Crash.**

_**Gary bounces Crash off the ropes, but Crash rebounds with a Clothesline! Crash brings in his hardcore tendencies and hops on the ropes, diving onto Gary with a Moonsault! Crash waits for Gary to get up and bounces off the ropes. Gary catches him and lifts him up for a Shellshocker. Gary twists Crash off, but the bandicoot lands a DDT!**_

_**Daffy: WHOA! HE REVERSED THE SHELLSHOCKER!**_

_**Bugs: CRASH IS ON THE TOP!**_

_**Crash dives onto Gary with the Crash Landing (Swanton Bomb)! He pins Gary as the crowd is on their feet!**_

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3!**_

_**The bell rings as Crash raises his fists in victory! The crowd is in a frenzy as Crash jumps outside and cheers with the crowd!**_

_**Felix: Here are your winners; Team 64-Bit!**_

_**Bugs: The video game characters have won for their cause!**_

_**Daffy: THAT was a huge surprise!**_

_**Bugs: I see HUUUUGE things happening for Crash!**_

**In 2000, a famed rivalry came to a head as Team Pokemon (Ash, Brock, Tracy, Richie, and even Gary) faced off against Team Digimon (Tai, Matt, Davis, TK, and Henry Wong). Tai and Ash faced off at the end.**

_**Ash is winding up for his Superkick while Tai reels from the Dropkick. Ash steps up and lifts his leg...**_

_**...but Tai grabs the leg and brings him down! He locks in The Digi-Lock (Inverted Boston Crab)! Ash tries to crawl to the ropes, but Tai drags him back to the middle of the ring! Ash finally taps out to the pain! The bell rings, and the Digidestined run out to cheer on their friend!**_

_**Felix: Here are your winners; Team Digimon!**_

_**Bugs: Digimon got the big victory here!**_

_**Daffy: I told you, rabbit! Digidestined are SUPERIOR to Pokemon Trainers!**_

**In 2001, Team Animated (Ash Ketchum, Binky, Rattles, Blob, and Gohan) faced Team WWE (The Rock, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, and The Big Show). The Blob, angry about not being named captain, attacked Ash during the match. This helped The Rock hit a Rock Bottom to gain the win.**

**Over the years, the Survivor Series has been the sight of epic battles between armies. Who shall win tonights war?**

The bell rings and Goofy stands in the middle of the ring.

Goofy: The following is the Survivor Series Match! Team who eliminates all of the other team's members is the winner!

"Line in the Sand" by Mötorhead plays as Davis walks out with his large team.

Goofy: Coming to the ring first; Team Davis!

Vegeta: And this all started with an ignorant merc. Deadpool disrespected Davis on his first night on Animated Warp! He got a disqualification win, but he's still bothering Davis! So now the two have gathered teams to do combat! I remember Team Vegeta vs. Team Kakarot! Me, Nappa, Raditz, Turles, and Broly!

Tarble: The one you lost to Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha?

Vegeta: I'm sorry, Tarble. Where's YOUR Survivor Series Team?

Tarble: Good point. Well Davis has recruited Takato, Takuya, Paul, Huey, Riley, and Ranma. And Paul had his Toon Hardcore Championship rematch last night against-("Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley plays)-this guy!

Goofy: And the opposing team; Team Immortal-Canada!

Tarble: This team is a mix of two of Deadpool's affiliation: The Immortals, his alliance with Aqualad, Robin, and Alucard; and Canada, his home country with Scott Pilgrim, Wolverine, and Jude.

Vegeta: I'm surprised Wolverine actually would help an annoying joke like Wade Wilson.

Tarble: Well legends love helping rookies. And Deadpool needs help.

Vegeta: Badly...

The match starts off with Davis and Deadpool in the ring. But that wasn't for long because Davis tagged in Takato. Takato comes into the ring and Deadpool offers a hand shake. Takato pie faces Deadpool as a reply. So Deadpool does a High knee followed by a monkey flip on him. Deadpool stand up and runs At him, jumps in the air but Takato catches him. Takato takes him down with a Spinebuster before Taking Deadpool to his corner and tagging in Takuya. They Irish Whip him, but Deadpool bounces off the ropes and hits a Double Liger Kick before Deadpool tags in Alucard. Alucard comes and Double Clotheslines both of them. Alucard follows that by pushing Paul off the apron and Elbowing Ranma in the face. Alucard then gives Takuya a Chokeslam. Alucard wanted to pin him, but Scott was begging Alucard to tag him. Alucard did so, and Scott Pilgrim waits as Takuya slowly gets up. Scott goes for the Extra Life (Diving Enzuguri), but Takuya ducks and rolls him up. 1...Scott kicks out. Scott is up as Takuya tags in Ranma. Ranma runs at him with a Clothesline, but he ducks and hits an Over the Shoulder Neckbreaker. Scott then hits an Elbow Drop before hitting a Cartwheel Leg Drop on him. He pins him. 1...2...Ranma pushes him off. Scott tags in Jude as Ranma tags in Huey. Huey does a Springboard Clothesline on Jude and follows that up by dragging him to his teams corner. Huey Starts to choke Jude with his foot in the corner and uses the full 5 count. The ref made Huey back up and talked to him while Riley entered the ring gave Jude a couple punches before sliding out. Huey goes to give Jude a Blackbreaker (Mizard of Oz), but Jude elbows him in the gut and hits a Russian Leg Sweep. Jude jumps over and tags Aqualad. Aqualad picks Huey up and hits the Tidal Wave (Inverted Suplex into Brainbuster).

1...2...3!

Huey has been Eliminated by Aqualad (Team Davis-6 Deadpool-7)

Vegeta: DAAAH! One of my homies got ripped! This stuff is jacked up!

Tarble: Calm yourself, brother...

Aqualad tags in Deadpool as Takuya comes into the ring. The two circle each other before Deadpool runs at him and hits a Headscissors. Deadpool jumped on his back and tried to put in a submission but Takuya was shaking him off. Deadpool hung on to his neck screaming "Bad Donkey!". Eventually, he does swing Deadpool off, and Deadpool lands in his corner. Deadpool tags in Robin and Robin runs at Takuya only to receive a big boot. He then tags in Davis. Davis climbs to the top turnbuckle but Robin gets up and climbs up to the top. Davis easily pushes him off and hits the Guillotine Leg Drop. Davis pins him.

1...2...3!

Robin eliminated by Davis (Davis-6 Deadpool-6)

Tarble: And The Boy Wonder has been eliminated!

Vegeta: This day has gotten better! SEE YA, DICKY!

Davis turns around and sees Wolverine. Wolverine starts chopping him in the corner. He then Irish whips him into the other corner and follows with a Splash into it. Wolverine follows with a Belly to Belly suplex. Davis flies to the other side of the ring. Davis tags in Takuya and he runs at Wolverine. Wolverine catches him with a Belly to Belly Suplex. Takuya is picked up and given a second Belly to Belly. He waits for a second and hits the X Factor. Scott Pilgrim begs to tag in again and Wolverine looks at him and eventually does. Scott goes for the K.O. but Takuya dodges. Takuya kicks him in the gut and hits the Batista bomb. Takuya goes over and tags in Ranma. Ranma waits as a dizzy Scott gets up. Scott Pilgrim turns around into a Crane Kick, but he ducks it! Scott Dropkicks Ranma into the corner. Scott gets oj the apron, jumps up, and gives him an Extra Life! Scott hops on the top turnbuckle and lifts up his fist! He dives off for a KO!...but flies straight into a Crane Kick! Ranma pins him 1...2...3

Scott Pilgrim eliminated by Ranma (Davis 6, Deadpool - 5)

Ranma turns around into Alucard. Alucard grabs him by the neck and goes for the Chokeslam, but Ranma jumps off behind him. Alucard turns into a Crane kick, but Alucard remains standing. Ranma tags in Riley and Riley starts hitting a couple punches; eventually, Alucard pushes him off. Alucard goes for a Big Boot, but Riley ducks under and hits a chop block that takes Alucard to one knee. Riley then hits the Gangsta' Paradise (Double Knees to a bending opponent's back). After that, he tagged in Davis who gives Alucard a Pedigree. Davis pins him 1...2...Kick out! Davis is in shock!

Vegeta: Pedigree AND Gangsta's Paradise?

Tarble: Alucard is an Immortal for reason!

Davis tags in Takato. Takato comes in and started to stomp on Alucard. Takato puts Alucard in the Figure 4 Leg Lock while tagging in Ranma. Ranma starts to stomp on Alucard as Takato still has the Figure 4 Locked in. The ref forces Takato to get off and Ranma picks Alucard up and gives him a Exploder Suplex. Ranma tags in Paul and Paul hits the Electabuzzkill. Paul then tags in Davis and Davis does a Guillotine Leg Drop. Davis then picks him up and gives him a Pedigree. Davis then hooks the leg and pins Alucard. 1...2...Davis gets off him. Davis gets up, getting angrier by the second. He picks a groggy Alucard up and kicks his gut before he drives him down with one more Pedigree! Davis beats his chest and tags in Ranma. Ranma picks Alucard up and sees him trying to stand up. Ranma just backs up a bit and hits the Crane Kick! Ranma pins Alucard.

1...

2...

3!

Alucard Eliminated by Ranma. (Davis-6, Deadpool-4)

Vegeta: And THAT is teamwork! They took down the big man on campus!

Tarble: Davis's team has gained a MASSIVE advantage!

Jude comes into the ring with a Crossbody on Ranma. 1...2...Ranma kicks out. Jude gets up and does a over the shoulder Arm Drag on him. Jude picks him up and does a Snapmare before hitting a Leg Drop on Him. Ranma rolls to a neutral corner and Jude tags in Deadpool. Deadpool runs at Ranma and hits a Corner Clothesline. Before dropping onto his hands and knees and teams with Jude to do the Poetry in Motion. Jude gets out of the Ring as Deadpool tried to hit a Dead-Shot on the Tenma boy; Ranma pushed him off. Ranma quickly tagged in Takuya and he ran in with a Clothesline that sends Deadpool spinning. Deadpool pushes himself up only to be given a Spinebuster from Takuya. Takuya then throws him into the corner and hits a couple Shoulder Tackles before tagging in Riley. Riley uses his foot to choke Deadpool in the corner as the ref counts. He stops at the 4 count as Riley hits a fist straight to the head and does a Side-Headlock Takedown that takes him out of the corner. Riley hits a couple of punches while Deadpool was in the hold. But Deadpool gets up and hits a Hip Toss. Deadpool follows with an STO Backbreaker and followed that up with a Reverse STO. He pins Riley. 1...2...Shoulder up. Deadpool picks him up only to receive a Jawbreaker. Riley picks DP up, bounces off the ropes...but gets a Powerslam! Riley crawls towards his corner as Deadpool tags in Wolverine. Riley tags in Ranma. Ranma tries to Clothesline him, but Wolverine duck and hits The X-Factor! He goes for the pin!

1...

2...

3!

Ranma Eliminated by Wolverine (Davis 5, Deadpool-4)

Vegeta: The man, who I have to say was the star of this match, has been eliminated!

Tarble: Wolverine has finally gotten into this match!

Paul comes into the ring only to be given a Belly to Belly suplex from Wolverine. Paul picks Wolverine up and gives him a Cutter before going for the pin. 1...Shoulder up. Paul picks Wolverine up and gives him an Implanter DDT before dragging him to his team's corner and kneeing him in the face. Paul tags in Davis. The two Irish whip Wolverine and give Wolverine a Double Arm Drag. Davis instantly puts him in a Grounded Chin Lock. The Crowd claps, and Wolverine feeds off of the energy and gets up; he begins elbowing him in the gut. Wolverine escapes and hits a Shoulder Block before tagging in Aqualad. Aqualad runs into the ring and hits a Running Forearm Smash on Davis. Aqualad does an Arm Wringer on the grounded Davis. Aqualad climbs up to the second rope and lands a Diving Elbow drop, but he missed Davis and hit the canvas! Davis slowly gets to his corner and tags in Riley. Riley gets in the ring as Aqualad was already up. Aqualad and Riley both lock up, but Riley knees him in the gut before doing a Swinging Neckbreaker. Riley picks Aqualad up and Irish Whips him into his team's corner before hitting a Monkey Flip and tagging in Paul. Takuya picks him up and does a Double Arm Backbreaker. Takuya then does a small taunt before hitting the Batista Bomb on him. Takuya hooks both of Aqualads legs.

1...

2...

3!

Aqualad eliminated by Takuya (Davis-5, Deadpool-3)

Vegeta: He's more useful than Aquaman, but he still is pretty useless.

Tarble: And now he has been eliminated!

Deadpool gets into the ring and Takuya tags in Davis. The two look at each other from their corners before Deadpool yells "For the Power Ranger!" and charges, taking Davis Down with a Hurricarana. Davis stays down as Deadpool then hits a Rolling Thunder on him and follows by pinning him. 1...2...Kick out. Deadpool looks up and tells the ref "I should've won, I'm the greatest Power ranger ever!". Wolverine on apron yells something at Deadpool, and soon Deadpool would learn that Davis would give him a Lariat. Davis then taunts and slaps Deadpool around, asking if he took him serious now. Davis bounces off the ropes for a move, but Deadpool catches him off guard with a Leg Lariat. Deadpool then Takes a jump, fails, but eventually crawls over and tags in Jude. Meanwhile, Davis does the same with Paul. Paul tries to charge at him, but Jude leaps over his head. Paul turns around into a Backflip Kick. Jude then tries to hit the Righteous Finish (Spinning Paydirt from behind), but Paul dodged the move and hit a Reverse DDT. Paul then hits an Elevated Knee before tagging in Takuya. Takuya runs in and tries to hit a Clothesline, but Jude ducks it. Takuya runs straight into Deadpool, who waved hi before Jude hits the Righteous Finish on him! He goes for the cover!

1...

2...

3!

Takuya eliminated by Jude (Davis-4, Deadpool-3)

Tarble: WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING!

Vegeta: And one Digivolution member is out. Jude is a no name!

Jude gets up, and before getting a chance to celebrate, Takato comes in and throws Jude shoulder first into the steel post. Jude is able to tag in Wolverine, and Wolverine comes into the ring and hits a series of punches before turning around and hitting a hard fist to the face. Takato tries to get to his corner, but Wolverine grabs his leg. Takato rolls through and Wolverine goes into Team Davis's corner. Takato runs for a tag, but Wolverine catches him with a Side Slam. Wolverine then takes him to the middle of the ring and surprisingly enough, locks in the Sharp shooter. Takato tries to stand the pain for a while. One minute passes, and Takato has not budged. But the two minute mark comes by, and Takato taps finally!

Takato eliminated by Wolverine (Davis-3 Deadpool-3)

Vegeta: Wow! I can't believe this! TWO Digivolution member eliminated!

Tarble: Wolverine is in full effect now! Wait-LOOK!

Wolverine turns and waits for who's next. Riley goes unnoticed, and he dives off wih a Missile Dropkick, downing Wolverine! Wolverine gets up, and catches Riley after his Crossbody attempt, and slams him with an Oklahoma Slam. Jude, in the background, is begging to get in and Wolverine makes his come true by tagging him. The two both charge at each other and connect with Clotheslines at the same time. The two both swiftly get up and circle each other. The two lock up and Riley puts him in a waist lock. Jude runs backwards and backs him into the corner. Riley knees Jude's gut, sending him to his knees. Riley climbs up the second turnbuckle and goes for a Tornado DDT. But Jude pushes him off, ducks a Clothesline, and hits The Righteous Finish! He pins him.

1...

2...

3!

Riley Eliminated by Jude (Davis-2, Deadpool-3)

Vegeta: The last homie is gone, mane!

Tarble: Thank you...

Jude gets up and is soon given a Running Boot from Paul. Paul picks him up and hits a Headbutt. Paul then puts him in a Triangle Choke Hold. Jude screams in pain and tries to squeeze out of it but fails. Deadpool claps as the Crowd joins in. Jude then is able to stand straight up and hit a Inverted Belly to back mat slam (Similar to a Styles Clash) . Jude then crawls to his corner and tags in Wolverine. Paul gets up and Wolverine hits the X Factor. That move sent Paul back into a Corner where Davis tagged in. Davis ran at Wolverine, but Wolverine ducked and goes for the X-Factor! Davis pushes him off and into a fist from Paul! Wolverine turns around and gets a kick to the gut and a Pedigree! Davis goes for the pin!

1...

2...

3!

Wolverine eliminated by Davis (Davis-2 Deadpool-2)

Vegeta: Davis pinned the legend!

Tarble: Now it's even!

Jude jumps over the ropes, into a Savate Kick from Davis! Davis hits a Suplex on the young gun, and picks him up. He Irish Whips Jude into his corner and tags in Paul. Paul hops on the top rope and goes for an Impaler DDT, but Jude twists around with Paul for a while...

...and counters into The Righteous Finish! He pins Paul!

1...

2...

3!

Paul eliminated by Jude (Davis-1 Deadpool-2)

Vegeta: Oh no, this is bad!

Tarble: Davis is the lone man!

Davis runs in and Spears Jude. Davis throws Jude into the corner and goes for a Clothesline. Jude jumps up, and Davis crashes into the corner! Jude tags in Deadpool, and he hops on the top turnbuckle. Davis turns around AND DROPKICKS DEADPOOL AS HE ATTEMPTED THE DEAD-SHOT!

Tarble: BOTH MEN ARE DOWN!

Vegeta: OH CRAP! THAT LOOKED HELLA PAINFUL!

Davis staggers up and wobbles over to the corner. He climbs to the top turnbuckle and stands up tall. Jude looks at DP and nods, and tries to get in the ring.

Vegeta: What is he doing?

Davis dives off...

...and falls victim to the 9mm to the face!

Vegeta: THE HELL! THE FRICKIN' HELL? THAT IS NOT LEGAL!

Tarble: BUT THE REF DID NOT SEE IT! HE DIDN'T SEE IT!

Deadpool jumps off the ropes and delivers a swift Dead-Shot! Deadpool pins Davis as Judenexitsnthe ring!

1...

2...

3!

Davis eliminated by Deadpool (Davis-0 Deadpool-2)

The bell rings as Deadpool and Jude hug and lift their hands in victory!

Goofy: Here are your winners; Team Immortal-Canada!

Tarble: Davis lost! Team I-C won!

Vegeta: WHY IS MY NIGHT GOING SO HORRIBLY?

Deadpool cheers with the crowd and his team who walked back out to celebrate! However, someone appears on the screen. It's...

Tarble: Claude Speed! The XCW Hardcore Champion!

Vegeta: Deadpool stole that reckless maniac's Hardcore Title at The CWF Supershow!

Claude Speed: Hey Deadpool!

Deadpool turns around to see Claude Speed, the XCW Hardcore Champion, on the titantron via satellite, in a locker room.

Claude: Congrats on the victory. You represent your company well as their Hardcore Champion, as I do mine. But mark my words: if you come into my sights in the XCW locker room, a fight's gonna come your way! You claim that nothing can stop you? I've escaped from jail, I've escaped from law enforcement, and I've escaped from the mafia. You may have beaten me for the XCW Hardcore title at the CWF Supershow, but I've taken advantage of the 24/7 rule as well as you, Spike Spiegel, and Chris Griffin have! I'm normally a man of the silent type, but Deadpool, if we ever cross paths again. . .you will be too. . .because you won't have a mouth left to speak with.

Deadpool looks at the screen and grabs a mic.

Deadpool: That's nice, Speed. You still remember our first fight. I'm flattered! I'm used to being without a mouth...Ryan Renolds...Barakapool...yeah...When we fight again, I promise to hurt you even worse! And here's what I mean...

Deadpool hits Jude in head with the mic! The crowd let's out a collective "GASP!"

Tarble: Wha...

Vegeta: The hell?

Scott confronts Deadpool, but gets a Tidal Wave from Aqualad! Alucard grabs Scott by the neck and Chokeslams him! Robin dives off with a Frog Splash onto Jude! Wolverine helps Scott up and yells at the team...before giving Scott The Adamantium Smash himself!

Tarble: What is the MEANING of this?

Vegeta: This is crazy!

The Deadpool is on the top rope, and gives both Canadians The Dead-Shot! Alucard yanks Jude up...and Jude gets a 9mm to the face! The group of five look out at the ramp to see GB. The group raise the longhorn symbol as GB does the same.

Tarble: I can't believe it...GB actually got his group together officially...he has created his stable on Animated...The Immortals...

Vegeta: As long as they aren't of the Total Nonstop variety, I'm good! GB is here to stay!

The crowd boos immensly as Deadpool and the rest of the Immortals salute their leader.

Tarble: Well after this message from a friend of ours, the Main Event is up! Itachi vs. Sasuke! I Quit!

_Announcer: It all started in a history-making match. . ._

_Mario stands on the top turnbuckle, raising his arms and the belt up above his head, and pointing up at the ceiling in victory as red and blue confetti falls all over the ringside area!_

_Early: MARIO IS OUR FIRST HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!_

_Announcer: And escalated with a proclamation. . ._

_Bugs stands in the ring up in Mario's face._

_Bugs: You will represent this company as a man who. . .isn't a cartoon character? I'm the right person to carry that championship, and you know it!_

_A montage of Mario attacking Bugs, and Luigi and Wario attacking Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd is shown._

_Announcer: Now the odds are against Bugs Bunny as he squares off against Mario for the XCW World Heavyweight Championship!_

_Bugs takes down Mario with a Bunny Bomb! Mario taunts Bugs as he walks up the ramp while Bugs stands on the top turnbuckle chewing him out!_

_Early: Will XCW have a new World Heavyweight Champion?_

_Announcer: Two Icons, one match, nothing held back!_

_XCW: Whiplash, sponsored by The Krusty Krab! Live this Sunday, ONLY on Pay-Per-View!_

Backstage, Rex and Noah are walking out of the building. Suddenly, a duo of masked people attack them! One grabs Noah and throws them into a wall. Another hits Rex's legs with a chair and stomp him out. They take off their masks to reveal themselves as...

...Greg and Rowley! The duo run off when security runs in. The medical officials check on the tag duo.

Elsewhere backstage, Chuckie is about to conduct an interview.

Chuckie: Chuckie here, and I'm with The World Champion Itachi! Itachi, after hearing Sasuke's interview, how do you feel about your I Quit Match?

Itachi: First, I'd like to say my defeat at The CWF Supershow was nothing. I paid no attention to the match. It was quite boring, actually. I let Bart get that little victory. It helped him more than it helped me. Second, I am STILL the most dominant World Champion in-this-business. No one can hold a candle to me. I feel as though I need to bracnh out. I hear Total Championship Wrestling: TCW is War is having a Supershow. Maybe the Total Drama Wrestling scene may be more exciting. Maybe CCW would be better. I've beaten the other World Champions. Ben Tennyson would be a dream opponent. Maybe even Christian Din. He's able shine my shoes. Thresh or Mason...give me Mason. Thresh is a bitch. Point blank: being the most dominant World Champion means I am the best in the business. Sasuke can't beat me. He tried once...he lost. He has enough hate in his heart...but he still isn't ready to beat me. He never will. So tonight, arm in cast in all, will end like every other night I've had in this business...Itachi Uchiha is the winner. 61-0. It never-

Sasuke runs in and attacks Itachi!

Vegeta: HEY!

Tarble: Sasuke was serious when he said he would "start the match when he least expected it"!

Sasuke pulls Itachi's robe off and begins choking him with it!. Sasuke grabs The Belt and waits for Itachi to get up, and SMACKS HIM IN THE FACE WITH IT! Sasuke calls for the ref!

Tarble: Will it ring?

Vegeta: This is not right! This isn't fair!

The ref runs to the back...and the ref calls for bell, much to the crowd's enjoyment!

Vegeta: THIS IS RIDICULOUS! THIS IS NOT FAIR! ITACHI WAS JUMPED!

Tarble: This match is underway!

Sasuke grabs the mic from Chuckie's hand and puts it in Itachi's face!

Sasuke: Say it! SAY "I QUIT" DAMMIT!

Itachi: No!

Itachi pushes Sasuke off and Boots him in the face! The World Champ picks Itachi up and throws him into the wall. Sasuke gets shouldered into the wall as Itachi readies his cast. He bashes Sasuke in the head with it, sending him down. The ref makes it to the back and watches Itachi stomping Sasuke out. Itachi picks him up and slams him into the TV in the interview area. Sasuke staggers up, and gets a Clothesline back down! Itachi picks him up and throws him into a trunk! He grabs his head and repeatedly slams his head into the trunk! Sasuke is in a daze, and Itachi picks him up and gives brother dearest Snakes Eyes on the trunk! Sasuke staggers back into a food table and gets punched onto it! Itachi grabs Sasuke, but grabs the mic and asks Sasuke if he quits. Sasuke mutters "Screw you.", but he gets Suplexed through the table! Itachi picks him up and throws him into a door. That door just happens to be Team Seven's room. Sakura stares on in horror as Sasuke's face is about to trickle blood. Itachi grabs his head and yells to The Toon Women's Champ, "Avert you eyes; this will be gruesome. He he..." and smashes Sasuke's face into a heater! Sasuke stumbles around, practically blind, as Itachi runs from behind him and tackles him into a wall! The younger Uchiha is grabbed by the neck and given a Side Slam onto the steps! Itachi walks towards Sasuke, but the challenger trips Itachi up! Stumbling down the steps, The World Champ finally falls flat on his face after falling down fifteen steps! This buys Sasuke some time, as he tries to stand up. Sasuke gets onto the eighth step and waits for Itachi to get up. He dives off and lands a Double Axe Handle onto his brother!

Tarble: This is brutal.

Vegeta: Over ten years of waiting and waiting does that to a man...Sasuke has unleashed the rage inside of him it seems.

Sasuke drags Itachi over to a crowd filled entrance, who watches the action. One fan yells, "Sasuke, you pussy!", to which the only response he gets is a surprise birdy flipped towards him. Taking full advantage of PPV censorship anyway, Sasuke grabs Itachi's head and pushes it between the spaces in a metal barricade. With enouh force, he finally pushes Itachi's head inbetween it! Satisfied, his next quest is to find a weapon. He spies: a metal pipe, a chair, a wooden pole, a chain, and, for good luck, an old man's cane he steals. Sasuke gabs the mic and asks Itachi if he quits. Itachi murmers "No", and Sasuke starts his job. He asks the referee to stand next to Itachi with the mic to his face. He grabs ghe wooden pole and smashes it over his head! It splinters into small pieces, and Itachi is a bit groggy. The ref asks if he wants to quit, and Itachi still says "No". Sasuke grabs the cane and smashes that over his head! Itachi, not able to pull his head out of the tight spot, is helpless against the repeated blows to his head. Sasuke grabs the chair and smacks him over his back! Reddened with pain, Itachi's back is practically sore after those chair-shots. Sasuke asks if Itachi wants to quit, and a "No" is heard once again. The torture is resumed as Sasuke uses the edge of the chair to strike Itachi's legs! Itachi screams bloody murder as Sasuke tries to render Itachi immobile! Sasuke grabs the metal pipe and wraps the chain around his fist. He asks Itachi for his surrender once more. Itachi is silent...but finally says...

"What did I just say?"

Sasuke beats him in the head with the metal pipe, denting it in the process. He uses his hand with the chain and, with enough rageful force, repeatedly...viciously...ferociously...and rapidly...beats Itachi's head with it. The blood-stained chain is unwrapped as Itachi has donned the crimson mask. Flowing down his face, the blood drips off of Itachi's chin as he tries to stay conscious. Sasuke uses the chain to whip Itachi's back, sending the brutality to Inquisition levels. Sasuke, bursting into tears, names off a person with every whip.

*WHAP!* "THAT'S FOR MOM!" *WHAP!* "THAT'S FOR FATHER!" *WHAP!* "THAT'S FOR EVERY COUSIN, AUNT, AND UNCLE YOU KILLED, YOU BASTARD!" *WHAP!* *WHAP!* *WHAP!*

Tarble: This has evolved from a World Title Match. This is revenge. This is the battle between blood. The Harts. The Hardys. This business has not seen sibling warfare so brutal.

Vegeta: Oh he has the hate. And he is putting it to good use.

Tarble: Seven years of dodging; over ten years of living with the Uchiha Massacre...all that pressure has come bursting out.

Sasuke starts beating Itachi in the face with the chain, screaming with every hit, "WHY. DON'T. YOU. JUST. QUIT?" Sasuke grabs the chain, and gets a Big Boot from Kisame!

Tarble: HEY! NO! THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR!

Vegeta: Fair doesn't pay the bills!

Tarble: The odds are now in Itachi's favore once again!

Vegeta: They always were! He just never planned on using the tools to win just yet!

Kisame tries to free Itachi from his barred prison while Sasuke tries to pull himself together. As soon as he is set free, Itachi goes onthe offensive. Kisame grabs him and Itachi sends a flurry of strikes to his gut. Sasuke falls on his knees and gets a kick to the back of his head by Itachi. Seething with rage over the brutal attacks from his little brother, Itachi opens Sasuke's wound on his head even more by scraping it against grainy columns in the arena near the ticket window. Itachi grabs his brother's head, throws him to Kisame, and has him slammed with a Shark Bite. Kisame picks Sasuke up and throws him into Itachi, who gives him a Chokeslam! Itachi asks Sasuke if he wants to quit; Sasuke just screams "HELL NO!", which earns him a Piledriver onto the hard concrete! Sasuke just lies there knocked out as Itachi grabs Sasuke's neck and tosses him into the ticket booth. Itachi grabs Sasuke, but gets a thumb to his eye! Itachi stumbles around, and gets a Flying Clothesline from Sasuke who hopped over the booth. Sasuke picks Itachi up, but Kisame grabs his back! Dekisugi runs in and hits Kisame with a metal pipe! He strikes his legs, bringing him to his knees. Dekisugi gives Sasuke a thumbs up, leaving the shinobi to his business. Itachi gets kneed in the gut, and gets thrown into a hallway. Sasuke grabs a stray pipe and hits Itachi's head. He goes for another strike, but it gets blocked by Itachi. Itachi grabs Sasuke and drives him back first into a wall! The Leaf Ninja grabs his back in pain as his brother Clotheslines him. Itachi picks Sasuke up and puts him on his shoulders. He runs forward for a Steamroller, but Sasuke wiggles out of it and Spears Itachi out of the seat entrance! The crowd cheers loudly as Sasuke and Itachi brawl in the crowd! Itachi lands a hit, and Sasuke lands one of his own. Sasuke lifts Itachi up and gives him a Suplex onto the railing! Sasuke picks Itachi up, but gets tripped up! Sasuke goes face first into the metal railing! Itachi puts his head under the railing and locks in a Camel Clutch! Sasuke refuses to submit, knowing full and well that he has no choice but to win. Sasuke, with his head under the railing being yanked up with a camel clutch, tries to kicks himself up. Itachi gets kicked multiple times in the back, but refuses to let go of the hold. Sasuke pulls his arms with all his might, and gets one free! He grabs one of Itachi's legs and tries to topple him. He gets the other free next and pulls on the other leg! Itachi falls backwards, and Saske crawls from under the railing! Sasuke grabs the pipe and bashes it over Itachi's head, making him fall backwards down the steps. Sasuke jumps down onto a groggy Itachi and bashes him in the head with the pipe! Sasuke begins removing the cast, trying to take out two birds with once stone. He unwraps it, and throws it away. Sasuke gets the pipe and asks Itachi if he quits. Itachi replies, "What if I don't?" Sasuke steps on the bad arm, making Itachi scream out! He asks if he quits again, and gets another "No". Sasuke begins blasting the arm of Itachi with the metal pipe; with each shot, Itachi screams out in unimaginable pain. And with each strike, Sasuke asks Itachi if he quits. After twenty shots, Itachi is a crippled man. Sasuke stoops down and asks Itachi...

Sasuke: Do you quit?

Itachi looks up, and for the first time in his career, he looks helpless.

Tarble: Look at Itachi. Built up as a god for all this time, he seems to look helpless. Sasuke did what no other could do; weaken Itachi and bring him down to a human level.

Vegeta: This can't be...Itachi...he seems so defeated...

Itachi looks up and, with contempt in his voice and a deep hesitation, says...

Itachi: I...

...

...DON'T quit!

Vegeta: Resilient! The average man would've quit! Itachi shows why he's the second best of all time!

Taarble: Afteeer...

Vegeta: Your's truly of course.

The crowd boos at this, and Sasuke just groans. Afterwards, he chuckles a bit and picks his brother up. He slides him down the steps, and Itachi lands head-first onto the hard floor! Sasuke grabs his head and throws him over the barricade! Itachi struggles to get up, but he's yanked up onto his feet by Sasuke. They're brawling in the space between the stage and the seats. Sasuke Irish Whips Itachi into the stage. He grabs hjs head and throws him into the metal tower helping hold up the Titantron. Sasuke looks up at the tower and looks down at Sasuke. Sasuke fearlessly carries Itachi up the tower.

Vegeta: Sasuke is crazy!

Tarble: He wants to end this match, and he wants to do it while dealing major damage to Itachi!

He climbs up he tower a bit, but Itachi gets free and kicks Sasuke! He punches his face, and Sasuke does the same to Itachi! The two fight fight at the mid-point of the tower, and Sasuke's gaining an edge! Sasuke gives Itachi a jab to the face, and the Akatsuki teen is only clinging by a hand. Sasuke jabs, but Itachi ducks it and kicks Sasuke's legs from under him! Sasuke tumbles down the tower, but is saved from falling to the ground; however, he gets his right leg caught through one of the holes. Itachi sees this vulnerable situation and grabs the metal pipe. Itachi begins bashing the chest of an upside-down, helpless Sasuke with the pipe. Itachi beats his legs with the pipe and grab his left leg to put it through another of the holes. Now with both of his legs caught, Sasuke is helplessly dangling as Itachi goes to town on his head next. He beats his head into the tower, creating dents in the tower and the pipe. With the blood rushing to his head, and the cut on his head bleeding profusely, Sasuke is on the track to losing consciousness. Itachi asks Sasuke if he quits.

Itachi: Just quit brother. End your suffering.

Sasuke, looking defiantly into Itachi's eyes, lifts his upper body up, turns his head, and spits in Itachi's face!

Vegeta: Twerp! He'll rue the day!

Tarble: Sasuke just spat in the face of fear. He really shows no intimidation here. He isn't afraid of his fate.

Itachi has gone past his boiling point. Sasuke chuckles as Itachi just snaps. "YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! I SPARED YOU ONCE! I WILL NOT MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN!" Itachi goes ballistic, whailing away at Sasuke's head with the pipe. Sasuke just struggles to get free under fire, managing to get one leg free. However, Itachi hits that leg's knee with the pipe, causing Sasuke to scream. Itachi continues to beat Sasuke's crimson-masked head until, finally, Sasuke just becomes unresponsive. Itachi yanks Sasuke off of the tower and begins yelling angrily at him. "YOU QUIT NOW? YOU QUIT NOW?" He screams to an unconscious Sasuke. Itachi throws Sasuke onto the ramp and climbs on too.

Tarble: I believe Sasuke's unconscious!

Vegeta: Good! That'll teach the insolate twat!

Itachi rams Sasuke head first through the Minitron! He pulls out his brother's head from the hole and slams it into the Titantron stage! Itachi bends Sasuke over and Piledrives him onto the metal stage! Itachi tauntingly asks Sasuke, "You quit now? Hahaha!". Sasuke's limp body just lies on the ground.

Tarble: Oh come one! End the match! This is RIDICULOUS!

Vegeta: He has to learn his place! This kid needs to know; Big brothers rule over little ones!

Tarble: Shut up, Vegeta...

Itachi drags Sasuke's motionless body over to the left edge of the stage and stands him up. He grabs his neck...

Tarble: No! NO! Not this! There is technical equipment over there!

Vegeta: Learn your place!

Itachi asks, "You quit now?". No response. "No? Okay then, little brother. You-asked-for-this!" Sakura runs out and grabs Itachi's arm. She pleads for Itachi to not do what he was going to do. Itachi pushes her away, but she runs back and hits his back repeatedly. Itachi grabs her neck and throws her backwards! Itachi lifts Sasuke up by his neck...

...

...And Chokeslams Sasuke down into the electrical equipment! The sparks fly as Sasuke's body is in the middle of an electrical discharge!

Tarble: WHAT THE HELL?

The crowd let's out a collective scream as people watch on in horror. Sakura shrieks horrifically as referees and medical officials check on Sasuke.

Tarble: Oh ring the damn bell! He's unconscious, bleeding, and fried!

The referee pushes Itachi away.

Referee: Ring the bell! He's done! It's a knockout!

The bell rings and Itachi just laughs evilly.

Goofy: Gawrsh...Here is your winner; and STILL your Toon World Champion; Itachi Uchiha!

Tarble: This is a travesty! He damn near killed him! Sakura is crying! This whole crowd is in shock!

Vegeta: And yet that'll teach Team 7 to make plans to early! And Sasuke; thinking he was the only one who could beat Itachi and gain revenge. He had enough rage, but it wasn't enough! If Sasuke was apparently the only one who could get inside Itachi's head, then that means no one can beat Itachi. Not now. Not ever.

The rest of the Konoha 12 run out and check on Sasuke. The unconscious body is put onto the gurney and strapped in. Itachi, now with Kisame, look at the group. Naruto, the new Number One Contender, is looked at suspiciously. Naruto looks back, a familiar red hue coming into his eyes. Itachi's also turn a particular red hue with black around it, matching his Mangekyo World Title.

Vegeta: This night honestly caused more questions than answers! How better will GB be than TW? How will The Immortals respond to their actions tonight? Will Itachi vicitmize Naruto just like this? What will PBS Kids do now? And how will that twat Taiki act after surprising the world by beating me in a fluke.

Tarble: Those will be answered this Saturday on Animated! Until then, this is Tarble with my brother Vegeta! We are The Saiyan Princes, and we will see you this Saturday on Animated! Until then, good night!

Sasuke is carried off as the last scene we see of the show is Itachi on one knee lifting up his World Title.

_Results-_

_Linus deaf. Brock_

_Gingka Hagane deaf. Wolfgang, Sakura, and Souichi Sagano (retains the Toon United States Championship)_

_Sakura wins Women's Championship Scramble (New Toon Women's Champion)_

_Taiki deaf. Vegeta_

_TD deaf. Ben 10 in 20 Min. Ultimate Submission Match (retains The Toon Intercontinental Championship)_

_TW fired; GB is new replacement_

_Finn & Jake and Rex & Noah eliminated from nXt (Double Elimination; Final two teams left)_

_Naruto deaf. Binky in Last Man Standing Match (Naruto new Number One Contender to Toon World Championship; PBS Kids must disband)_

_Team Immortal-Canada deaf. Team Davis_

_Itachi deaf. Sasuke in I Quit Match (retains Toon World Championship)_

A/N: This was too long overdue. My bad!

Anyway, the winner was D'Champ18! Come on down! Get your prize! I'll PM you the prize.

2nd place will also get a prize. Not as fancy as first place, but just as good.

Everyone else, good job! Ya'll great!

Now nXt is at the Final two!

Megaman X & Zero

Edward and Alphonse Elric

Who do you choose as the winner? Pick the team you want to win!

As for the time skip; it'll start as soon as I get the votes for nXt. I'm typing it up as we speak. From this Saturday, to TLC, up to the 2011 Royal Rumble PPV!

Also, I want to know now; if anyone with a Fiction Wrestling Fed want one of their superstars appearing in The Royal Rumble match in a guest appearance, then tell me! Either through review or PM, it's all cool!

WebDragon...what is the diagnosis? (Show rating)

Also, check out Ivan Drago's XCW! It's a great new addition to our ranks! Read it! Review it! Tell him what you like about and what he could work on in your opinion!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	19. nXt News

Hey guys! Just a reminder: I need your votes for nXt winner. You can choose:

Edward & Alphonse Elric

Or

Megaman X & Zero

Please choose quickly, so I can post the time skip recap for December more quickly please?

Thank you guys! And today is my birthday! Yaaaaay!

...OK.

Thanks! Please review!


	20. nXt Finale

A/N: This is the final nXt! Let's see who wins!

* * *

GB: This is the moment you have all been waiting for. Megaman X & Zero, The Net-Warriors. Edward and Alphonse, The Elrics. The final two teams on nXt. Who will be the newest Tag Team on Animated and win a number one contenders match for The Toon Tag Team Championships? Well before we announce the winner, let's hear from the competitors. Net Warriors, you go first.

Megaman X: Video games characters. especially the Megamen, are a staple of Animated history. The Original Megaman is a former Toon World Champion. I was next to come up in 1992, but I was too busy with Wily. The Original Megaman had to pick up my slack, but the strain got to him and the last sight of him was him being carted off after a devastating post-match attack by Broly. Megaman Volnutt came next and won a World Title. He lasted until 2000, and in 2001, .EXE came. LAN won The Toon World Title, and he lasted until 2007, when the last Megaman left after a half year. I'm now here, and I am sorry for abandoning you all. I plan on redeeming myself. And with my partner, we will win nXt with your help! And we WILL beat The Freemans for The Titles! And then I will extend the Megaman tradition and win The World Title!

Zero: I got his back, and we hope you all have ours. We plan on being in this for the long haul. Consider this the extension of a grand line of powerful Net Warriors!

GB: Beautiful! And now, Elrics; you have the stage!

Edward: Well this isn't our first run in the park. We are on CASZ and AWF, and we have yet to win a Tag Championship. Maybe the crowds in those places aren't ready for us yet, but I can tell that The WWE Universe is ready! You all want to see an Elric Title win, huh?

Some cheers are heard as Ed nods his head in approval.

Edward: See? Some people are ready. We have traveled the world over, in search of ways to turn us back to our normal selves. My brother has a young body now, as you all saw in one of those movies we were in hehe. I stuck with my automail for now. I like it. It helps in a fight. We were never given a big enough chance as a Tag Team. My brother is a former AWF Japanese Champion, and I have yet to win a belt yet. But if you guys vote us as the winners, we will reign as Tag Champions. I promise you all...we will make winners of ourselves.

Alphonse: Big brother is right. We will become the greatest Tag Team this company-scratch that-this BUSINESS has ever known. The Tag Division is nothing but a memory, except for in CCW, where The Forces of Nature reign supreme and the other teams are just as good. TWE is impressive, as the competition is practically equal. Seeing as how everyone has almost beaten everyone their though, it may need new blood. But nonetheless, the division is top-notch. XCW's fledgling division is great, with Ren & Stimpy and The Erupting Eds leading it. And that leaves WWE's, where the human one is filled with random teams. However, the Cartoon Tag Division is having a rennassiance.

Ed: Once filled with Teams such as TK & Davis, Tai & Matt, The Tough Customers (who just disbanded a few minutes ago), Brock & Tracy, The Seville Chipmunks, He-Man & Thundarr, Tiencha, Gotenks, and a host of other greats...is now resurging with Takato & Takuya, Big Brother & Francis, Owen & DJ, The EPA, and The Tag Champions Riley and Huey. We plan on being a part of this renassaince! We will do this! WE CAN BRING BACK THE GREATNESS OF TAG TEAM WRESTLING INTO THIS COMPANY! BUT WE NEED YOUR HELP! SCREW TEAM EDWARD THE VAMPIRE! JOIN TEAM EDWARD THE ALCHEMIST!

The crowd cheers at this statement, and chant "TEAM EDWARD! TEAM EDWARD! TEAM EDWARD!"

GB: Wow. THAT was a powerful statement! And the crowd is pumped for both of you! Well let's see how they all voted!

...And the winner of nXt...

...And the recipients of The number one contender's shot at The Toon Tag Team Titles...

...is...

...

...

THE ELRICS!

The crowd, and The Elrics, go crazy as The Net Warriors look forlorn. Ed and Al shake hands with MX and Zero. The two teams raise their hands and confetti rains down upon the winners.

GB: As the winners of nXt, you guys have received a contract as Animated's new team! And you also receive a Toon Tag Team Title shot anytime you want! Unlike Money in the Bank, however, you can't cash in randomly. It must be a scheduled match. But it should be a lucrative match either way!

Suddenly, The Boondock's Theme plays as The Freemans and Cindy walk down the ramp. They get into the winners faces and stare them down. Riley picks up a mic.

Riley: These fools are the newest team? The big brotha is bigga den the shorty big bro.

Ed: I'M NOT SHORT!

Huey: Riley, don't put them down yet. They may be a challenge. Let's see what they can do on the fly.

Huey hits Ed straight in the head with the mic and Riley Spears Al down. They continue to beat down on The Elrics, raining punches and kicks onto them. Huey picks Al up and lands a BlackBreaker onto him! Riley lands The Gangsta's Paradise onto Ed, taking him back down! Riley picks Ed up and, with Huey, lands The Hood-Drop! Huey picks Al up and, with Riley, lands another Hood-Drop! The Freemans grab their Titles and Cindy stomps on both of the Elric's faces. They both pick up mics.

Riley: Welcome to Animated, son.

Huey: Enjoy your stay.

They drop the mics and walk off, leaving a broken new team lying in the ring.

* * *

A/N: Short, yes. But it got the job done. Sorry for being gone for too long! First my tablet, which has my files on it, ran out of power, and then charger broke. I should get a new one soon. And then I'll update Animated with The Animated two month recap. Also, here is a bonus; a promo with a WWE Animated Online Exclusive promo Deadpool addressing XCW.

* * *

Deadpool: He he...XCW...a fledgling company with some great competitors. However, in every shiny bowl, there is a dirty turd floating around. Claude Speed is a dirty turd. I give him a minor injury, and he suddenly wants to stay away from The Hardcore scene. What a pussy. Now he wants to fight the unimportant Mario Brother for a Title that, in all actuality, died in 2001 after WCW died. Claude, you can't run from a pyscho assassin. You will get the full punishment of DEADPOOOOOLIOOOO! I'll be paying you another visit...and I'll be bringing some extra "friends"...

Alucard walks in, along with Wolverine, and Aqualad & Robin.

Deadpool: Be sure to set the table for four extra visitors, Speedy! And as for Garfield...no kitty...don't touch us...I know a great Asian Market for fat, orange cat. See ya, Claudster!


	21. December Recap

Bugs Bunny walks in and flips the switch of the room on. Daffy runs in, but the poor mallard slips and crashes into a wall.

"Such a clutz...", murmers Bugs, "What's up, Docs! It's WWE Hall of Famer and XCW Superstar Bugs Bunny!" A cheer unexplainably is heard from the stage.

"And I am WWE Hall of Famer and XCW Superstar, Daffy Duck!" Unlike Bugs, however, the stock clapping was silent. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of a chirping cricket; and he was only scratching his legs. Daffy just pouted and famously said, "You're all desssthpicable..."

Bugs just shrugged his shoulders and went on to what he was saying.

"Boy, wasn't the past few weeks a hoot! I mean-wait...you all didn't see the past few weeks? Why not? Uh-huuuh...an incompetent author? Wow...sorry ta hear dat, Docs. Well, let's see what happened so you all can be caught up to speed!

Bugs pulled out a theater screen and two theater seats from out of nowhere. Daffy sat in his seat with some popcorn. Bugs tapped Daffy's should on the side not facing him, making Daff look over to that side. Bugs funneled the popcorn over into his own bucket and did the same to his soda as well. Daffy looked back to see his food gone. Bugs shrugged his shoulders and clapped the lights off, starting the film.

"Our look back starts at the Saturday after The Survivor Series." Bugs started off. "Sasuke was reported badly injured and would miss several months of action. Itachi came out to taunt, saying that 61-0 was his record and said that Sasuke will never step foot in a ring again. However, it's what he did next that was dastardly."

_Kisame brought out the original WB World Title and placed it onto the ground. Itachis walks out of ghe ring with his sledgehammer and readies it._

_Tarble: What is he about to do..._

_Vegeta: What the..._

_Itachi: The past is done. Let a new age begin!_

_Itachi begins destroying the original Belt! He smashes the centerpiece into bits!_

_Tarble: NO! NO! NO! THAT BELT IS LEGENDARY! STOP THAT!_

_Vegeta is speechless throughout this whole moment._

_Itachi: The Champions of before...are nothing more than memories now...the new age before you needs not the cartoonish, buffoonery of the Warner Belt. The Warner-Disney Belt will not suffice either. The VGWA version is out of question. The Undertaker version is not powerful enough. Only...the Mangekyo Title can suffice._

_Vegeta: That is a powerful way to start a new era. The Itachi Era is now in full force._

"A DESSSTHPICABLE MOVE! I held that Title! I will NOT take this lying down!" Daffy protested.

"Hey Doc, calm down. You'll get an ulcer." Bugs continued. "Naruto came out to talk about Sasuke and, how Itachi crapped on the entire roster. He said the greats held onto that Belt he crushed. Itachi could care less, and Naruto challenged Itachi to a Ninja Gauntlet in order to avenge Sasuke."

Daffy interjected to explain The Ninja Gauntlet. "Y'see folks, The Ninja Gauntlet is where for the next shows until The PPV, the Champion must fight the Konoha 12 in successive matches. Each match is for The Title. If anyone of the ninjas win, they are the Champion, and they must continue the gauntlet until the PPV, where the main challenger faces he current Champion. Beat that, bunny..."

"Oh, I'll try my best..." Bugs sarcastically replied, "Triple H was the first to do The Ninja Gauntlet. He lost to Naruto in the end, and his World Heavyweight Title went with Naruto. However, the Game got it back on Animated that Saturday..."

Bugs continued, "So that night, he was scheduled to face Lee and Neji. However, both were found lying in the hallway in a pool of blood later that night. Itachi struck. GB, the new Co-GM, paid it no mind. In subsequent weeks, Itachi would come out and talk about the coming "pain", and Naruto would retort. And Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kiba would be attacked. With each attack, the anger in Naruto's eyes became more apparent."

"And by that, we mean his eyes got red.", Daffy interjected.

"Yeah...that...", Bugs just rolled his eyes. "At the TLC, the straw that broke the Giant Frog's back was finding Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata laid out. Naruto went ballistic in his match. Kisame was attacked before the match, and the TLC Match went interrupted...until the coming pain...came..."

_Naruto hit the Tombstone Piledriver on Itachi!_

_Vegeta: CRAP! NO!_

_Tarble: YES! END THIS TYRANNY NOW, NARUTO!_

_He goes for the pin!_

_1..._

_2..._

_..._

_The lights go out!_

_Tarble: What in the..._

_Vegeta: Damn technicians! Again!_

_The lights come back crimson like, as Naruto looks at the stage. Onscreen, a pair of eyes stared at Naruto. The lights go off, and come back on dimly, exposing a shadowy figure._

_Tarble: Who is that?_

_Vegeta: I don't know..._

_The lights come back on fully..._

_...Showing Pain!_

_Vegeta: OH WOW!_

_Tarble: THAT'S GOTTA BE PAIN! THAT'S GOTTA BE PAIN!_

_With Tarble screaming out exclamations that would make JR proud, Pain makes his way to the ring. Naruto looks on, ready to face this terror, but Itachi turns Naruto around, grabs his neck, and Chokeslams him! He pins Naruto._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_The bell rings as Pein steps into the ring and picks Naruto up. He Irish Whips him to the ropes and catches him with a Back Body Drop to the outside of the ring!_

_Tarble: This monster is trying to kill Naruto!_

_...Pein puts Naruto through the announce table!_

_...Itachi repeatedly hits Naruto's leg with the edge of the chair!_

_Vegeta: Good on ya, kid!_

_Naruto grips his legs in pain as Pein, Naruto, Kisame, and Tobi raise their hands in victory. EMTs come to check on him._

"Naruto befell the same fate his friends fell. He was announced injured and would miss several months of action." Bugs bite of popcorn and spoke again. "Howeva, the World Champion would defend it once more in Decemba. Raimundo would challenge for his Title, announcing that he could defeat Itachi for The Title; better yet, he said he'd defeat him before the new year. So Animated had a New Year's Eve special, where Raimundo would face Itachi; he'd be given thirty minutes before the new year to defeat Itachi. Raimundo came sooo close; but in the end, not only did Itachi retain; he pinned Raimundo as well! There was no arguing; The Itachi Era was in full effect."

"Also!" Daffy said, spitting as he pronounced the "s", "Deadpool and Claude's problem has ESCALATED! Deadpool, in a match with Ben Tennyson, was on the path to winning..."

_"Deadpool hops on the top rope and looks for The Dead-Shot!_

_?: HEY DEADPOOL!_

_DP looks to the Titantron to see Claude Speed!_

_Vegeta: HEY! IT'S SPEED!_

_Tarble: THIS RIVALRY IS ABOUT TO UP ITSELF TO ELEVEN!_

_Deadpool looks confusedly at the 'Tron, but Ben recovers and crotches DP by pulling the ropes down! Ben lifts DP onto his shoulders and drops him with The Omni-Drop! (Vertabreaker) He pins Wade as the crowd counts!_

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_..._

_DP gets up and grabs his Hardcore Title, but can't find his 9mm. DP goes outside the ring and looks around the timekeeper area as the crowd inexplicably cheers loudly. DP turns around...and gets clocked in the head with his 9mm by Claude!_

_Vegeta: Speed just jumped Deadpool!_

_Tarble: He's had enough of Deadpool attacking him!_

_Claude continues to kick Deadpool and throws him into the barricade! Claude grabs a chair and rapidly smacks Deadpool in the head with it!_

_Tarble: Deadpool has never been so invulnerable before! Claude's just DESTROYING Deadpool!_

_Claude grabs a mic..._

_Claude: Deadpool! You started this little war on CWF...you cost me my XCW Hardcore Title...I'm going to repay that favor...**soon**!_

"Sakura, who was Women's Champion, was assaulted by Itachi.", Bugs mentioned. "Since she was unable to compete, Sailor won back her Title by default."

"And she deserved it back! Sakura isn't a REAL Toon Women's Champion!", argued Daffy.

"Like how you weren't a REAL Toon World Champion, Doc?", retorted Bugs.

"Aaaaah, shaaadup!", The mallard whined.

"My point exactly.", Bugs bit into his carrot, feeling the pride of winning.

"Anywaaay...also in December, TD defended The Toon Intercontinental Title against Binky at TLC in a Tables Match. Binky, the Saturday after The Survivor Series, not only disbanded PBS Kids, but also ended The Tough Customers." Daffy said.

_Binky: This is it. I can't keep going like this. My career is going to either nose-dive or flourish. And I gotta change things drastically in order to see that it flourishes. And one drastic change is...I hafta end The Tough Customers._

Daffy continued. "Binky's first act of solo-ism was to enact revenge against TD. TD accepted, and faced Binky at TLC.

_Binky stalks TD, and grabs the boy when he gets up, and grabs his neck! He lifts him for The Tough Ending..._

_...But TD turns it into a Famousser through the table!_

_Goofy: Here is your winner; and STILL Toon Intercontinental Champion; TD Kenelly!_

"By the way", Daffy added, "Concerning his undefeated streak after his match with Ben ended in a tie, TD said in a WWE Exclusive interview, 'Did you see me pin? Did I submit? Did Ben get another point? No? Then I didn't lose, man. I got a tie, but the undefeated streak is still going. Until I'm defeated, I'm still going with this streak."

"In Tag Team news, The Tag Team nXt was won by The Elrics. They were quickly looked at and checked out by The Freeman Boiz. And were attacked by The Freemans. The Elrics confronted The Freemans the next week, stating that they would use their Tag Title shot when the time was right." Bugs took a sip of Daffy's soda. "They did, howeva, challenge The Tag Champions to a non-Title match at TLC."

_Huey and Riley lift Ed for The Hood-Drop, but Ed raked the eyes of Huey!_

_Vegeta: HEY! REF! REF! THAT IS JUST RIDICULOUS!_

_Tarble: Like how the ref didn't see them double-teaming Ed?_

_Ed gets out and throws Huey over the ropes! Riley kicks Ed down and goes for The Gangsta's Para-NO! Ed rolls out the way, and Riley's knees hit the mat HARD! Ed bounces off the ropes and hits Riley with The Automail Clothesline! (Lariat) Ed sees the crowd cheer, and big brother tags in little brother, who climbs the top turnbuckle, stands tall, and flips off...to hit a Shooting Star Press!_

_Tarble: IMPRESSIVE!_

_Vegeta: I'VE SEEN IT A THOUSAND TIMES! BILLY KIDMAN, BROCK LESNAR, EVAN BOURNE! AT WHAT POINT DOES THE SHOOTING STAR PRESS STOP BEING 'IMPRESSIVELY ORIGINAL'?_

_Alphonse goes for the pin on Riley!_

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_The bell rings as The Elrics embrace in the middle of the ring!_

_Goofy: Here are your winners; Edward & Alphonse, The Elrics!_

_Tarble: And the nXt winners have defeated The Toon Tag Team Champions!_

"In The US Title scene, Gingka's turn from hero to antagonist was becoming more evident. Gingka blamed Sakura for his mistake of attacking Madoka. He attacked Sakura repeatedly, much to Dokuro's displeasure. Gingka attacked Sakura after the end of a match he had with Linus, which ended with a loss. The next week, Sakura snapped and exacted revenge, beating Gingka down and getting the on up. Gingka went to the back and saw Dokuro. The New GMs' Conultant told Gingka that Madoka was OK, but he still felt that Sakura should pay for what he did. Sakura vs. Gingka in a No Holds Barred Match for The Toon US Title was made for TLC. Gingka on that night debuted a chopped-and-screwed version of his theme and began using his new finisher, The Fallen Star Diving Spear. Sakura kicked out of it and...

_Tarble: SHIRANUI THROUGH THE TABLE!_

_Vegeta: And Gingka is OUT!_

Bugs continued. "The match became a war of sorts, and both sides donned the crimson mask of war. Madoka walked out fin, and tried to convince Gingka to stop. Sakura took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Gingka for a Back Suplex through a table. Gingka floats over and give Sakura a DDT. Madoka ran in and asked that he end the match. Gingka wouldn't comply and gave Sakura a Fallen Star through a table. Gingka won and he tried to walk off with Madoka. She wouldn't be compliant and Gingka tried to drag her away forcibly."

_Tarble: Wait, what the..._

_The crowd boos angrily at Gingka dragging Madoka way..._

_...but out of nowhere, TRUNKS runs down the ramp and attacks Gingka!_

_Tarble: MY NEPHEW!_

_Vegeta:What is he doing out here?_

_Trunks grabs Gingka and pulls him off of Madoka! He proceeds to beat down Gingka, punching his head repeatedly. Once he's on the ground, Trunks continues the attack, kicking his chest and his face. Trunks, satisfied with the beatdown, helps Madoka up and carries her to the back._

_Tarble: I've never seen Trunks so livid. But he is a very gentlemen-like kid, so that beatdown may've upset him highly._

_Vegeta: Screw that bull! He's finally grown into his Saiyan agressiveness! YES! I CAN FINALLY BE PROUD OF YOU!_

_Tarble: Horrible father..._

"Trunks would later say that he was not a fan of the way Gingka was treating Madoka and Dokuro. Something about not standing idle while an atrocity happened in front of him. Whatever, it was boring." Daffy waved off as Bugs gave him a glare which made him say, "What?".

"Come on, Daf; don't be a jerk. Trunks had a legitimate claim."

Daffy just scoffed and took a sip of soda. "Then why not confront him man to man?" Bugs shook his head.

"They did! On the New Year's Eve Special! Trunks fought Gingka for the belt! Gingka pinned Trunks for the uno dos tres, which made Vegeta say..."

_Vegeta: I need a new son._

"Also during that night, we saw a surprising revelation!", Bugs exclaimed, grabbing the remote and fast forwarding.."During Souchi vs. Charlie Brown, which was the result of an argument between the two, Greg & Rowley interfered and beat down on CB. The nXt team officially allied themselves with Souichi, stating that their mission was to 'Create a period of truth in this business. They'll break down every conspiracy and piece in this business. T.R.U.T.H., or Truthful Reality Under Total Heat, began by criticizing 'Glorified Jobbers' like Charlie. He said that this business has no place for them. But he also revealed that some are just put under the bus for business reasons. He said people like The X-Factors of CCW, Spongebob of WWT & CWF, and Yusei Fudo of CAWF, along with several others, started here but never got a push, and now they're main attractions in other businesses. He said The WWE doesn't know talent, which is why they got rid of The Wimpy Kids."

"Erm...they're The World's Greatest Tag Team. Get it right, Rabbit!", corrected Daffy.

"Whateva, Daffy; it's not like you and Vegeta are the only ones who call him that." Bugs munched on a carrot and just listened to Daffy.

"Taiki picked his next Z Fighter. Taiki would visit The Kame House, and kidnap...Maron. And he called out her father at TLC. Guess who came out to attack Taiki?

_Tarble: KRILLIN ON TAIKI! KRILLIN ON TAIKI!_

_Vegeta: BALDY ON TAIKI! BALDY ON TAIKI!_

_Krillin: GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!_

_Taiki: Only if you face me at TLC in a Chairs Match!_

_Krillin: You're on!_

Daffy continued, "They would fight, and Maron was kept at ringside. Maron ran to the ringside, and Taiki almost accidently Baseball Slided him. Krillin got in the way and took the hit. Taiki takes him back and goes for an RKO. Krillin turns it into a Potential Disaster (Spin-Out Powerbomb), and goes to the top for a Destructo Disk (Diving Discus Punch). Taiki catches with a Dropkick and an RKO. He gets a chair and puts it around his neck before an RKO. After winning his match, Taiki would Punt Krillin. With Maron crying and Krillin being carted off, Goku confronted Taiki on The New Year's Eve special and told him this..."

_Goku: You coward. You better lay down for Piccolo, because I will put you down if you even make it Wrestlemania..._

_Taiki: YOU are the strongest in The Universe. You are the greatest legend in this business! Raphael, Lance Raters, Mario, Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse-you're up there, if not above them. And yet you act like you don't even think we'll fight. But here's the thing; I will make it. I've gotten so far...I'm not going back. I only have two more left. And I can beat a green giant and your sorry kid!_

_Taiki slaps Goku and rolls out the ring. Goku just stands there and laughs._

_Goku: Coward._

"And now Taiki is facing Piccolo next." Daffy said. "They're already penciled in for The Royal Rumble."

"And speaking of rumbles, there was a Battle Royal to determine the Number One Contender at The Royal Rumble. In the end, TD eliminated both Wolfgang and Danny Phantom to win the shot." Bugs said. "But the World Champion woul be determined that night also. Raimundo challenged Itachi, saying he could take The Title before The New Year. GB made the match and made it a 20 Minute Ironman Match."

_Itachi: You do so well in the beginning, but then you choke. That's your whole career._

Daffy jumped in front of the screen.

"AND HE LOST OBVIOUSLY! HE'LL NEVER WIN ANYTHING! Daffy screamed. Bugs pushed him away and finished.

_Rai sits in the middle of the ring...forlorn...upset...angry...enraged...he failed...again..._

"As I was sayin'...Rai put up a great fight, but he came up short. He couldn't win before the New Year started. BUT after the match, Itachi was greeted by a new site..."

_The crowd goes crazy as The Pokemon Rival's theme plays! And from the back comes..._

_...GARY OAK!_

_Tarble: This crowd is electric!_

_Vegeta: GARY IS BACK! HE TRAINED IN MY WRESTLING SCHOOL! HE IS MY STUDENT! MY SUCCESS STORY!_

_As Gary stares down at Itachi, and the lights go out. Itachi, upset that someone took his thing, tries to look around. The lights come on, revealing Itachi, Gary on the outside..._

_...and a robed man. He grabbed Itachi from behind, bent him down, and gave him a familiar Driver! The robe comes up to reveal..._

_...THRESH CRASH! The crowd's reaction is a mix of surprised and a cheer/boo combo!_

_Vegeta: THIS BLUE HAIRED REJECT JUST DEVASTATION DRIVERED OUR WORLD CHAMPION!_

_Tarble: ITACHI IS LAID OUT, GARY IS SUPRISED, AND THRESH IS SATISFIED!_

"Our year ended off like that", Daffy said, "But what of The Bullies? Well they delayed their assault until next year to focus on CAWF. And GB formally introduced The Immortals, his personal stable. Tsunade and Sarutobi, however, would continue to argue. GB went to the board,and had the two indefinitely suspended for their behavior. This made GB the Solo General Manager. And into the new year we go..."

* * *

A/N: January's recap will come soon! Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	22. January Recap

A/N: Now onto January's happenings! Also, the show will be made in a new format! (AKA, I'm just taking out script text...)

* * *

"Now we're ready for The Royal Rumble!" an ecstatic Daffy exclaimed. Bugs whispered a few things in the duck's ear, which made him have a double take.

"THEY DIDN'T SEE JANUARY EITHER? WHAT HAS THE AUTHOR BEEN DOING?"

"Internet problems.", Bugs answered, "Well folks, let's start out with The Women's Division. First off, Animated entered into the New Year with a new format of broadcasting. (A.K.A.-I'm going to start using the actual story format, and not chat script I guess. These megalo-maniacs who report people are snitching more than usual.) The GM GB announced a new addition to the Royal Rumble PPV: a Women's Rumble. Every women was eligible and added to the match. Sailor's thoughts on the match were this:

_"Just another way for these girls to get their hopes up, just for me to smash them to dust at Wrestlemania. There is no one who can defeat me."_

...

_"I can't stand Sailor's arrogance. She NEEDS to have that Belt taken from her ASAP! She accepts winning The Belt due to her opponent being incapacitated, and then she pretends she actually BEAT Sakura! And then she attacks Sakura as she's being loaded onto the gurney just to make sure she doesn't come back! The real Unagi wouldn't be so stupid, petty, and fiendish. She needs to be put down a notch, And I plan on doing just that once I win at The Women's Rumble!" Misty said before walking off._

Bugs continued. "Meanwhile, Sailor is set to face Misty at The Rumble. That age-old rivalry will be tested once again. Misty isn't a very easy opponent, and age has made her more wise and strong. This rivalry is at a record of Misty at six wins and Sailor at five wins. They've been in regular matches, Ironman matches, Ladder Matches, TLC Matches, Submission Matches, and even a Steel Cage. This match will be a Tables Match, and the blood lust in this match will be evident."

"I'm sort of sad they're not in a First Blood Match." Daffy added.

"That would be a great addition, wouldn't it?" Bugs wondered. Daffy went on to the next subject.

"In Tag Team terms, The Elrics went on to win several matches, and are currently in a small fued with The Wimpy Kids with Souichi. The nXt losers are jealous of The nXt winners' success. The Wimpy Kids, as stated during the December recap, joined forces with their very outspoken counterpart Souichi Sagano. The teams have been firing jabs back and forth at each other, and have the two have two victories over each other."

"Speaking of CAWF", Bugs said, "Mr. Cartoon came to Animated to speak with GB. He was not happy about the usurpation of power GB did. Not only did he take TW's job, but he staged a coup, overthrowing Tsunade and Sarutobi after going to the board for their constant arguing. Mr. Cartoon had some choice words for GB and The Immortals."

_"You are a disgrace to your profession. You used cowardly means to take this job. TW was a MUCH more deserving General Manager than you. You are nothing but a joke."_

_"Says the man who announces himself everytime he comes. You own a joke rip-off company of the one Vincent K. McMahon built up. Everything you do, is just something we already came up with. You get the hell off my show, or I'll make sure you can't use your legs anymore."_

_"What can you do, GB? You're a General Manager. You can't-"_

_GB kicks Mr. Cartoon in the groin and pushes him down. Mr. Cartoon gets picked up and Scoop Slammed onto the ground. GB then kicks his gut, taking him down._

_"I have a Kung-Fu Background mixed with some wrestling. I CAN defend myself. So now I want you to CRAWL out of my office before I hurt you some more."_

"GB seems to be channeling his inner Lance Raters." Daffy remarked.

"A bit far from him, but the no nonsense approach is similar." Bugs snickered.

"The thing is though, GB is actually a good GM. Even though he postponed The King of the Ring, he did create The Women's Rumble and instituted The 40 Man Royal Rumble to give more people a chance. He even gave Johnny Test a shot at The Cruiserweight Title even when he didn't deserve it. He gave Owen and DJ a shot at The Tag Titles. Both matches are at The Royal Rumble, by the way.", Daffy said.

"DJ and Owen are, by far, the largest Tag Team we have at the moment. a combined weight of 700+ is there. DJ is pure muscle, while Owen's large frame is pure monstrous. Huey and Riley's approach at wrestling is a hit and target strategy. How can they pull that off with those large behemoths?" Bugs ate a carrot and continued. "In their last encounter, Riley and Huey tried the Hood-Drop on DJ, but Owen ran in and Speared them both!"

_Owen grabs Riley and Chokebombs him! Huey is grabbed by DJ and given a Standing Spinebuster! Owen drags them both to the corner and he climbs to the top rope._

_"Oh my! Here we gooo!" Tarble exclaimed._

_"That giant fatass is about to drop like lead!" Vegeta added in insultingly._

_Owen dives down and lands The O-Quake (Giant Diving Splash), squashing the Freemans!_

_"They're as flat as pancakes!" said Tarble._

_"Mah boiz are dead meat, dawg!" Vegeta tried going gangsta, whiched finally caused Tarble to explode._

_"YOU ARE NOT A GANGSTA! STOP TRYING!", screamed an angry Tarble._

"And as for Davis", Daffy started, "He is busy with Johnny trying to get his Cruiserweight Title. After a brief encounter at The Survivor Series, Johnny has been persistent in trying to take that Title from Davis. Distraught over The King of the Ring being postponed, Davis has taken his anger out on him. Takuya, Taiki, Takato, and Davis faced Johnny Test, Johnny Quest, and Krillin in a Handicap Match on Animated. Digivolution won, but Johnny got a major blow against Davis by landing a Test Drive against him after the match. The match was made for The Rumble with Davis vs. Johnny. Davis sees this as a minor detour to his Rumble win."

"Kid's a bit cocky, ain't he?" Bugs takes another bite from his carrot and smirks.

"He's got the swagger I had when I was wrestling!"

"Then that means Johnny's the me of Davis's life, right doc?"

"...You're dessspicable..."

"Onto the Deadpool and The Toon Hardcore Title. Deadpool successfully defended The Title against Charlie Brown, Jake Long, and Brock. Francis has repeatedly expressed his desire to face Deadpool, and Deadpool defeated Francis, along with Brock, Jake Long, Charlie Brown, and Schroeder in a Six Pack Hardcore Title Match. The Immortals also debuted a new team, The Winchesters. The brother duo of Sam and Dean are a Technical team with brawler prowice. They defeated Sokka and Aang in a Tag Match in their debut. GB seems to be changing his Tag Team concerns from Robin & Aqualad to The Winchesters, upsetting Robin highly."

"And this problem with XCW's Claude Speed has escalated. See what happened with it on a January edition of Animated" Daffy said.

..._"And if Claude is so bad, why can't he come in here and face me one on one! Cuz his cahoneys are three sizes too small. However, when I came, they inexplicably grew three sizes larger...probably due to the swelling I caused after I kicked him down there. Speedy "Gonsmalles" can't even waddle down here and fight me. I have the ULTIMATE equalizer", he pulls out his 9mm and twirls it around. "Claude...you wanna fight for the TV Title and stay away from the Hardcore scene? I won't rebuke you for that...I'll just tease you because of it! HAHA! NEENER NEENER NEEEEEENEEEEER! I'm done."_

_"Cocky, isn't he?" Tarble said exasperated._

_"I don't like him, but Claude is a complete wimp! Why can't he come out here and face him? Because he has retired from the hardcore scene! Liberty City isn't so hard, is it?" Vegeta taunted._

_Deadpool chuckles and speaks. "Liberty CIty is full of pussies isn't it? Why haven't I had a mission to kill someone there? Because there's no one worth killing there. GTA isn't so hardcore. Gay Tony was probably hard, but that was probably for his own assassins. All of the main characters are some immigrants who have nothing else better to do but try to act tough. I've met tougher shoujo slice of life animes! The script for PCUW is tamer than them! _(No insult to DanDJohnMorrisonLover...even though I offend almost every company XD)_ And Claude is the widest of those pussies! They-_

_Claude's Theme plays as the crowd is mixed with emotion! Deadpool looks on in bewilderment as Claude Speed walks down the ramp._

_"And business has just picked up here!" exclaimed Tarble._

_"EVERYONE AND THEIR MOTHER TRIES TO INVADE ANIMATED! IT'S CRAZY!" screams The Saiyan Prince._

_"Deadpool..." Claude says, "...stop this crap. You're not funny. You never were. You're comic isn't clever. Ryan Renolds sucks. You're fanbase is crazy, just like you. And you will NEVER get your own movie."_

_"You watch your tongue!" Deadpool demanded in a royal accent._

_"No! You had this coming! Why people buy your crap is beyond me. You're a no talent hack who relies on trying to get a cheap laugh from these people, who honestly hate you now after you joined that ridiculous stable The Immortals. And we thought WWE didn't steal ideas from iMPACT."_

_"Okay, now you're going to fa-"_

_"SHUT-UP! I'M TALKING! You will listen to me! I have had ENOUGH of you! You want to fight me! Let's go! Me and you! The Animated after The Rumble! Falls Count Anywhere! I will make sure I END you, smartass!_

"The Animated after The Rumble will be an already exciting place with The Rumble winner there, but now Claude Speed vs. Deadpool will take place!

"Oh man...you wanna talk about bad blood...", said Daffy, "Let's see Taiki vs. Piccolo! They have a very volatile rivalry right now! Taiki didn't even need to coerce the Namekian; Piccolo came to him! The first Animated of the New Year saw Piccolo attacking Taiki from behind! The jolly green giant would later apologize to Goku for hogging the last match. Taiki would come out and lay into Piccolo."?

_"You, just like Vegeta, were a strong individual! Then Goku made you weak! And now look at you! You could've been World Champion! You could've made an actual NAME for yourself! But instead, you're just living in Goku's shadow! It's pretty sad!"_

_"You were DEMON KING PICCOLO! NOOOW...you're just Piccolo...Gohan and Goku's best buddy."_

"The Royal Rumble is where they'll face off. Hey Bugsy, albeit my opinion is more valued, do you think Taiki will make it to Wrestlemania against Goku?"

"Oh boy; so glad you value my opinion. Well, I honestly can say that he may be stopped by Gohan. Gohan will be the toughest challenge after Vegeta. Piccolo, however, has everything to stop Gohan with. I don't think Taiki can last 'til Mania though, Doc."

"In the realm of The World Title, Itachi was scheduled to face TD for The Mangekyo World Title."

"Just call it The Toon World Title!", yelled Bugs, "That little stinker doesn't deserve to rename that historic Belt!"

"That's what Itachi, our World Champion, said. It's now fact! Anyway, TD was scheduled to face Itachi one on one for The World Title."

_"I've defeated Naruto, Randy Rand, Binky Barnes, Snap...three out of those four were World Champions in the past. But this is the greatest challenge I've ever faced...Itachi Uchiha has defeated 67 people. He's never lost. Ever. But neither have I. I plan on going into The Rumble as Toon Intercontinental Champion; I plan on walking out as Toon Intercontinental Champion AND your NEW Toon World Champion!"_

_Itachi just smirked and spoke into the mic._

_"You are like the other sixty-seven. The only difference is that you'll be the sixty-eighth to proclaim it."_

"Gary Oak would confront Itachi, however." Bugs slurped his soda and continued. "He wanted a World Title shot in his first match back, but Itachi and TD chastised him for demanding a World Title Match on his first night back. Alucard would come in, representing The Immortals. Alucard wanted a World Championship Match, considering he beat down Itachi at The Clash. Itachi denounced that as a farce and said that the result of a real confrontation would be the complete opposite. GB would come out and announce two matches to see if the two would be in the World Title Match. Gary would defeat Linus, while Alucard defeated Jake Long. The Fatal Fourway, however, would be changed into a Furious Five Match as one more opponent would be named...

_Tarble screamed at the top of his lungs..._

_"THRESH CRASH! HE'S BEHIND ITACHI!"_

_Itachi turned around into a kick to the gut and a Devastation Driver! GB nods his head as he walks out._

_"Make this a Furious Five Match. And as for the match type...I'll announce that next week..."_

Bugs continued. "The match type is one that hasn't seen WWE rings since the early 80s. A Texas Death Match. It was modified into a Texas Gauntlet Death Match. Two men will start out. You must pin your opponent, and then make sure he stays down for ten seconds. And then the next oppnent comes out. Then you repeat. No DQs, I might add. And the worst part for Itachi is..."

_"Itachi...you'll be going first."_

_The crowd cheered immensly, while Itachi, Pein, and Kisame yelled and cursed at GB!_

_Pein: I will say this: GB, this is a small stepping stone towards proving to you that Itachi is the true vessel for The World Title! My interference is not needed in this. Itachi has always been a monster in the ring. And he shall step over MF'n Oak, The Tomato Boy, Dracula, and The Manifestation of Devastation._

_"I lost my Title to my worst enemy. My mentor turned his back on me. And now this fool of a World Champion is making snide remarks about me. I won't have it. I will make it my duty to take Itachi's Title. His Manga Kyon, or whatever the hell he calls that weaboo Title, will be mine. It'll be great compensation for my lost TWE Heavyweight Title. Before I go, however, I'll leave it at this..."_

_Thresh kicks Chuckie in the groin and DDs him onto the concrete ground headfirst!_

_Tarble yells out, "UGH! A HORRENDOUS ACTION! THIS THRESH HAS NO REMORSE!"_

_Gary chuckles to himself and looks at Libby._

_"I've done a lot in my career. I've captured World Titles, Mid-Card Titles, no Tag Titles...not my thing. King of the Ring. Royal Rumble. Point is; I've done a lot. I've got a one-up on everyone in the match; I've faced Itachi before. I've come close, but I ended up being one of the sixty-seven. But now, I'm by myself; no Ketchum to slow me down. I may be one of the sixty-seven; but after this Sunday, I'll be that one his loss section!_

_"My one on one shot has been hijacked. It's a more brutal Furious Five Match." TD shook his head, but looked back up with resolve. "But it's just a better challenge. I'm not Intercontinental Champ for nothing! I'm undefeated...I haven't lost yet. And I don't plan on losing yet. I plan on walking out as winner. I plan on ending Itachi's reign of terror *Shot of TD Famoussing Itachi shows*, and I plan on finishing the rest of them. I will be a Dual-Champion!_

_"None of those...'men'...can beat me. I can sense fear. They all fear something. TD fears for his undefeated streak *Alucard Chokeslams TD*. Gary fears his popularity may've taken a hit *Alucard Chokeslams Gary*. Thresh fears he may lose his top spot on the mountain *Alucard Chokeslams Thresh*. And as for Itachi...he fears his reign may be at an end. The best part about this...I feed off of fear..." _

_Alucard maniacally laughs..._

_"Alucard spouts random crap; I fear nothing. To fear is to be weak, and I am not weak." Itachi holds up his Title._

_"I will defend this Title...and I will win this match...I will not come so close to Wrestlemania...just to lose."_

"Each man makes a powerful point! And the meet in the field of battle this Sunday!" Bugs said as he bit into a carrot. "And last but not least...The Rumble Match! This year, FORTY men will participate in the annual Over-the-Top-Rope Battle Royal to determine the man who will Main Event Wrestlemania! Also this year, we will invite one man from any company to join in on the match! We have already seen Aladdin from DCA join in, and he made a splash by attacking self-proclaimed winner, Linus!"

_Aladdin throws Linus over the top rope!_

_"Signs of what's to come at The Rumble?", Tarble wondered._

_"I doubt it! Aladdin needs genie power to fight!", teased Vegeta._

"Some others have also already proclaimed winning already", Bugs added on.

_"This Rumble is just a formality", Davis said. "I'm gonna win. What's the point? With Digivolution by my side, everyone should just hop over the rope as soon as they walk in."_

_"The Fallen Hero will go on to main event Wrestlemania..." Gingka stoically proclaimed._

_"This is my moment. I need to make history again!", Raimundo said. "I won The 2003 and 2007 Rumbles, and I couldn't get the job done. But now...now, this is MY moment! This is RAI'S YEAR!"_

_"The Immortals will be picking up this victory.", Deadpool crossed his arms and spun his 9mm. "I plan on winning. And then I plan on winning my World Title. And then I plan on getting a few hoes and having a house party...that last point was pretty null..."_

_"I haven't been in The WWE in years. And now I plan on winning that Rumble!" Aladdin shouted. "I'll go to Wrestlemania, win The Toon World Title, and bring it to DCA!"_

_"I don't NEED to tell you weenies how I'm winning The Rumble. You just need to know that I'm winning it, and stripping that Anime reject of MY Title!"! Wolfgang said._

_"I plan on winning The Rumble. Nobody in this business has my knowledge.", said Souichi. "I plan on using my new World Title position to spread The T.R.U.T.H.'s agenda."_

_"This is my time to shine. This is where my solo career takes its rise. It's time I take what is rightfully mine...The World Title at Wrestlemania.", Binky said._

"Along with the regulars and some other show guest stars, This Rumble will also feature a few suprise stars! You just have to see who makes a comeback at this Rumble!", announced Bugs.

"Hey", Daffy wondered, "Think I should go back and show the newbies a thing or two?", the mallard asked, flexing a puny muscle for Bugs to see.

"Eh, stick with me, Daf. It'll get you somewhere. Anyway, we're all done with the recap! This is Bugs Bunny, and my partner Daffy Duck! And we'll leave you with this promo for The Rumble. Remember folks; when it comes to The Royal Rumble...it's all about the numbers."

**Ever since 1988, The Royal Rumble has been an event where both Superstars and Fictional Wrestlers have fought in The annual Royal Rumble. The first winner, being Bravestarr, did not receive the first Wrestlemania shot. In 1990, Goku's return to win the Rumble gained him the first shot.**

**There have been 23 Rumble Winners since its inception; and when it comes to the Rumble...it's all about the numbers...**

**35,645**

**The amount of pounds of everyone who has participated in The Rumble put together. (Super-Heavyweights such as He-Man, Ram-Man, Big Brother, Blob, Choji, JP, Broly, Owen, and Fat Albert are shown)**

**61:34**

**The amount of time Ash Ketchum stayed in The 2002 Rumble, making him The longest person to last in The Toon Rumble.**

**(Bugs: HE'S DONE IT! ASH IS GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA!)**

**0:01**

**The amount of time Hercule (DBZ) lasted in The 1996 Rumble, giving him the shortest Rumble time ever.**

**(Hercule hops onto the apron, gloating to the crowd. He steps into the ri-HE GETS CLOTHESLINED OVER THE ROPES BY BROLY!)**

**39**

**The amount of men eliminated by Yusuke Urameshi in every Rumble he's been in, giving him the record. (Shots of Yusuke eliminating Gohan, Ash, Goku, Naruto, and Blob are shown)**

**16**

**The most amount of men eliminated in a single Rumble belongs to Broly in The 1996 Rumble Match. (Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Luigi, Wolverine, Aladdin, Ranma, Harold, and Doug are shown being eliminated; Mario, Roger Klotz, and Donkey Kong were thrown over the top by Broly; Hercule is shown being Clotheslined over the ropes after a second of being in the ring; The crowd screams in shock as Superman and Hercules are thrown over the top rope by Broly at the same time)**

**12**

**The amount of winmers that are Anime. (Goku, Vegeta, Yusuke, Gary Oak, Davis, Ash, Henry Wong, Drew, Naruto, and Dan Kuso are all shown as some of the winners)**

**4**

**The amount of WWE Superstars that have participated. (Undertaker in 1997; Rikishi in 2000; Eugene in 2005; Edge in 2008; )**

**3**

**Big Brother has come close, but for a record three times has always been the last to be eliminated. (Raimundo eliminating him in 2003; Henry Wong eliminating him in 2005; Dan Kuso eliminating him in 2009)**

**2**

**Twice, Raimundo has won The Rumble match in 2003 and 2007, giving him the most wins; twice...he has lost his Wrestlemania Main Event.**

**(2003-Bugs: THAT JACK SPICER COST HIM THE MATCH!)**

**2007-Bugs: Once again...Raimundo has lost the Main Event at Wrestlemania...)**

**7**

**The number of Hall of Famers who have won The Rumble. (Bravestarr-1988; Alvin Seville-1989; Son Goku-1990, 1992; Prince Vegeta-1991, 1992; Mario-1993; Sonic the Hedgehog-1994; Megaman Volnutt-1996)**

**1**

**Only one tie has occured; at The 1992 Rumble, Goku and Vegeta both fell to the floor at the same time. This gave them both their Wrestlemania Rubber Match with each other for The vacant World Title.**

**This year, the Rumble Match will contain FORTY Fictional Wrestlers! And several will be from different companies! DCA and XCW have already announced participation! And suprises arise from over who will appear in The Rumble! But no matter who participates, nobody wants the dreaded Number 1...the first entrant. You must survive thirty-nine other people in order to win. But one person has mastered that test (Ash has won The Rumble!)**

**However, many people covet The Number 30, or 40 in this case. The last person to enter, it's suprisingly made only one winner in The Rumble history. (Gary Oak is The 1999 Rumble winner!)**

**But one number is just as coveted...**

**24**

**That number has produced four winners, more than any other number. (Sonic-1994; Megaman Volnutt-1996; Netto Megaman-2003; Danny Phantom-2004)**

**And if any of these numbers still don't interest you, then remember this...**

**In the entire history of The Rumble, 70% of winners have gone on to win The Title at Wrestlemania.**

**So when you walk out onto the stage, remember that when it comes to The Royal Rumble...it's all about the numbers.**

* * *

Royal Rumble Match Card-

Johnny Test vs. Davis (c) Toon Cruiserweight Title

The Freeman Boiz vs. Owen & DJ Toon Tag Team Titles Match

Sailor Moon (c) vs. Misty Toon Women's Title Match

Women's Rumble

Taiki vs. Piccolo

Itachi (c) vs. Gary Oak vs. Alucard vs. Thresh Crash vs. TD Texas Gauntlet Death Match Mangekyo World Title

Participants in The Royal Rumble (In no particular order)

Davis

Takuya

Takato

Taiki

Gingka

Souichi

Greg

Rowley

Wolfgang

Brad

Big Brother

Ben Tennyson

Linus

Charlie Brown

Binky

TD (Unless he wins. Then it's Itachi's place.)

Gary Oak (Unless he wins. Then it's Itachi's place.)

Alucard (Unless he...ah, you know!)

Deadpool

Yusuke

Trunks

Aang

Dan Kuso

Danny Phantom

Jake Long

Ranma

Riley

Huey

Raimundo

Surprise

Surprise

Surprise

Surprise

XCW's Spot

DCA's Spot

Vacant

Vacant

Vacant

Vacant

Vacant

A/N: There we go! And now we got through the recaps, let's go to the show!

Once again, prediction contest is on. First place gets a prize. No second place prize this time.

Thanks to D'Champ18 for letting me use Thresh!

And for anyone with a Fiction Wrestling Fed, try and get a spot in the match. 7 spots left. Who wants in? DCA and XCW have already made their spots. Tell me in PM so as to keep it secret for now.

Suprises abound this Royal Rumble...Booker T and Diesel both made returns. Who will surprise us this year in The Toon Royal Rumble?

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	23. Royal Rumble 2012 Pt 1

A/N: It's time! The Rumble is right here! What surprises await us?

* * *

"Dark Horses" by Switchfoot plays as The Scottrade Center in St. Louis Missouri is ballistic with excitement! Fireworks go off as the trio of commentators begin their night!

"HELLOOOO, FOLKS!", Tarble announced, "I'm Tarble here! The Other Saiyan Prince! And with me is my brother Vegeta!"

"Ugh…Vegeta and Tarble here, The Award winning commentating team here…and…and…I am pissed off…" Vegeta moaned, grabbing some coffee and downing a bunch of it.

"HEY VEGETA!"

"Hey…Kakarot…"

"That's right, folks!" Tarble said excitedly. "We have as a guest with us today, Son Goku! Goku, how're you doing?"

"I'm good! Hey Tarble! Hey Vegeta! You seem angry today."

"…You have no idea…", Vegeta answered.

"We have a great night of action ready! World Title Furious Five Match in a Texas Gauntlet Death Match! Women's Rumble! Misty vs. Sailor Moon in their twelfth Women's Title Match! Tag Team Titles on the line! And even a Forty Man Royal Rumble!" Tarble listed off. The bell rang as Goofy talked in the middle of the ring.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall; and it is for The Toon Cruiserweight Championship!"

The Johnny Test Theme from the first season plays as Johnny runs out with Quest.

"Introducing the challenger; accompanied by Johnny Quest; from Porkbelly; Johnny Test!"

"Johnny has been dying to face Davis for a whole month now!" said Tarble. "He's openly stated that Davis is a joke to the Cruiserweight Division. People like TK were replaced with cowards like him is what he had said."

"Davis is a fighting Champion! He's just never found a good enough opponent! Johnny Test doesn't even deserve a Championship shot!

"The people want a Champion who fights. Davis hasn't defended that Title ever. This match should prove whether or not Davis should stay Champion." Said Goku.

"Shut-up, Kakarot. Stop acting smart."

"Line in the Sand" by Motorhead plays and Davis walks out with his belt.

"And the opponent; from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan; he is The Toon Cruiserweight Champion; Davis Motomiya!"

"Davis has cut a mini warpath to get to this position. He betrayed his friends and created a team consisting of Digimon goggled leaders. And tonight, he may be one of the favorites to win The Rumble." Tarble said.

"I see him as a favorite" Goku said. "He has the skill. And his team is always there. Reminds me of when you used Nappa and Raditz to try and take me out in the 1990 and 1991 Rumbles."

"Damn right I did. And just like Davis tonight, I won one of those Rumbles." Vegeta said, "Johnny isn't in The Rumble. But Davis is, and he's my favorite going to Wrestlemania!"

The bell rings, and Johnny and Davis tie up. Johnny hooked Davis's head and threw him to the ropes. Davis rebounded with a Shoulder Block, taking Johnny down. Davis rebounded again, going for a Leg Drop. He missed, and Johnny hopped up and kicked Davis in the head. Johnny grabbed Davis and picked him up for Scoop Slam, but Davis wiggled out and Dropkicked Johnny's leg. He bounced off the ropes and hit a Throwback onto Johnny. Davis stomped on Johnny and Elbow Dropped him, trying to keep him down. Davis climbed on the top rope and tried to set up for The Guillotine Leg Drop. He hoped to end the match early and dived off…but Johnny rolled out the way! Johnny, finally back up, bounced off the ropes and Clotheslined a groggy Davis back down. Johnny got pumped up as he grabbed Davis and Irish Whipped him to the ropes. On the rebound, The Flaming Headed boy hopped onto Davis's shoulders and gave him a Hurricarrana. Afterwards, Johnny bounced off the ropes and landed a Senton Bomb. He hopped off the ropes and Moonsaulted onto Davis! He hooked the leg! 1…2..Kickout. Johnny picked Davis up and threw him to the ropes. He ran to the corner, but Davis rolled out of the way, and Johnny crashed into the corner. Davis ran the ropes and gave Johnny a Crossbody. Wanting to end it quickly, Davis grabbed Johnny's legs and tossed him into the corner. In a daze, Johnny fell victim to a Knee Strike to the face from Davis. Davis picked Johnny up and Irish Whipped him to the ropes. Johnny came back and Davis went for a Spinebuster…but it was reversed into a Tornado DDT! Johnny went for the pin!

1…2…

Davis kicked out!

"Johnny seems to know Davis's every move. He counters almost everything." Tarble said.

"He may need to think of a new strategy." Goku added.

Johnny hopped on the top rope as he tried to wait for Davis to get up. He jumped off, and Davis countered it into a Spinebuster! He went for the pin! 1…2…Kickout! Davis grabbed Johnny and put him against the corner. He unloaded the punches onto Johnny, sending him crumpling into the corner. Davis bounced off the ropes and Dropkicked Johnny in the face! Davis yanked Johnny back up and Irish Whipped him. Johnny comes back on the rebound and goes for a Headscissors Takedown, but Davis countered it and turned it into a Pumphandle Slam! Davis hopped onto the top rope and waited for Johnny to get up. Davis jumped off and went for a Seated Senton, but Johnny caught Davis! Davis, however, turned it into a Sunset Flip! 1…2…Johnny flipped over and Powerbombed Davis! Johnny jumped on the ropes and went for a kick to a barely standing Davis, but the leader ducked it and hit a Knee Smash onto Johnny! Johnny wobbled around and Davis grabbed him and kicked him in the gut! He bent Johnny down and went for The Pedigree…but Johnny lifted Davis over his head, slamming him down onto his back! Johnny stalked Davis, wanting him to get up. Davis got up, and Johnny went for the Wild Spin (Spinning Impaler DDT), but Davis threw him off and gave Johnny a Wheel Kick! Davis climbed onto the top ropes, and stood up tall. The crowd yelled a collective "Whoa!" when Davis jumped off and landed The Guillotine Leg Drop onto the neck Johnny! The crowd boos immensely as Davis crawls towards Johnny and pins him.

1…

2…

KICKOUT!

"WHOA!" Tarble yelled in surprise.

"That was a surprise! Johnny just kicked out of the Guillotine! That's been a patented finisher of Davis since his debut!" Goku exclaimed.

"Johnny's getting lucky! But he may be coming back now!" Vegeta said.

Johnny bounced off the ropes and landed a Bulldog! Davis grabbed the ropes as Johnny hopped over the ropes and gave Davis a right hand! Johnny hopped over the top rope and gave Davis a Spinning Heel Kick! Davis is down as Johnny crouched down…waiting for his prey. Davis got up and he became a victim of The Wild Spin! Johnny picked Davis up, grabbed his arm, and got ready for The Test Drive! Davis lifted Johnny up and slammed him down with a Front Slam! Resting on the ropes, Davis never knew he would have to prolong this match. Davis ran up to Johnny and went for The Leg Lariat!

"Hey! That's TK's Finisher!" Tarble pointed out.

"A disrespectful nod to TK?" Goku wondered.

"You guys always see the bad in thi-OH WOW!" Vegeta went into shock as Johnny reversed The Leg Lariat and threw Davis face first into the corner!

"That got him!" Goku said.

"And here's the kicker!" Tarble said.

Davis stumbled around back to Johnny, who bent Davis over and put his leg over Davis. He pulled the arm and leg back…and twisted forward with The Test Drive! (Overdrive) The crowd got wild as Johnny excitedly rushes over for the pin!

1…

2…

DAVIS'S FINGER WAS ON THE ROPES!

"WHOAAA!" The collective of Tarble and Goku said. Vegeta just laughed haughtily.

"You fools really thought he'd win with that jobber finisher? HAHA! You all are funny!" Vegeta cockily gloated.

Johnny snapped his fingers in frustration as Davis struggled to get up. Johnny ran up to him, and Davis pulled the ropes down, sending Johnny over! Johnny stayed holding on, and pulled himself over…much to Davis's delight. Davis grabbed him and went for an Inverted Suplex. Johnny landed on his feet and bounced off the ropes. Johnny went for another Wild Spin, but Davis got out and kicked Johnny's gut! He bent him down, hooked his arms, and Pedigreed Johnny! The crowd booed as Davis hooked Johnny's leg.

1…

2…

3!

Davis got up and spit out some blood, grabbing his Belt from the referee.

"Here is your winner; and STILL Toon Cruiserweight Champion; Davis Motomiya!"

"And what did I say? Game, Set, Match! Davis took care of business!' Vegeta said.

"Davis won this with nothing but skill. With no Digivolution, he managed to retain in a hard fought contest." Tarble said.

"But Johnny put on a clinic! He was so close! He should be proud!" Goku added.

"You can't wear your pride around your waist, Kakarot." Vegeta disputed.

"But you wear your pride everywhere on your body cuz it's so big, Vegeta!" Goku snidely remarked.

"Wha…but…huh…GAAAAH!" screamed the Prince.

Backstage, Libby was in the interview area with Misty.

"Heeeeey! Libby Folfax! And I'm here with Misty who'll face Sailor Moon for The Toon Women's Title. Misty, you feeling good about this match?"

"I feel REALLY good! This match is the tenth in a long series. I debuted in 1997. I faced Sailor for the first time in my first match. I beat her, much to the crowd's surprise and to Sailor's chagrin. Over the next fourteen years, we've had nine matches…and I'm the series winner. I know her inside and out, and vice versa. I need to employ some new strategies when I go to face her. And I know that she's so cocky, she won't be practicing any new strategies. So I have this one. This record's going six to four!"

Misty ran off as Libby shrugged her shoulders in confusion. Elsewhere backstage, Riley and Huey were getting ready for their two matches. Cindy tried to help condition the boys for their matches.

"Remember ya'll, go for the big dudes' legs! You can get 'em off balance! And-"

"We got it, ya dumb broad! Do this, do dat!" Riley yelled. He he sat back in his seat, crossing his arms, "I swear, you sound more demandin' den Granddad."

"Riley, will you listen? This is our biggest challenge yet!" Huey said to his ignorant brother. "These dudes are five hundred PLUS pounds! I think Owen actually eats people. We need to strategize for The Tag Title Match and the Royal Rumble!"

"Are you kidding me? I gave up on dat!" Riley said, pulling out his ping pong ball with his entrant number on it. "I got number five! This crap sucks!"

"It isn't all that bad." Huey reassured, which only made Riley angrier.

"Oh yeah! You just sayin' dat cuz you got number fifteen! That's waaaay better than five!"

"You idiot, that's only five numbers from yours. None of us got a good number. Which is why I need you to stay in so we can make it to the final four. Our Reckless-Predator strategy can work throughout this match."

"But what if ya'll face a stronger guy?" Cindy wondered. "I heard rumors that GOKU may be in this Rumble!"

"Goku can come in and get his ass whupped!" taunted Riley as he began shadow boxing. "The Freeman Boiz'll just whup a legend's ass!"

"Now you talkin' confident." Huey nodded his head and smirked to himself.

Somewhere else, GB was busy talking with The Immortals; more than likely, it was about the Rumble gameplan.

"I want a winning record here, boys." GB said. "I need The World Title and The Rumble Winner under the Immortal umbrella."

"Um, Daddy GB", Deadpool said, grabbing a blue blanket, "What do we do if I win the Rumble, and Alucard wins The Title?" Deadpool held tightly onto the blanket, until Linus ran in and stole it back.

"Idiot." Linus muttered, before sticking his thumb in his mouth and walking back out with his security blanket.

"Then Wrestlemania will feature Alucard vs. Deadpool, showing off the superiority of The Immortals and the greatness of my stable picks. Not since Bobby Heenan and Paul Heyman has there been such a great eye for talent like me. It's not that I'm cocky…I just want the world to know."

"Sweetness…" DP said, patting GB on the back and leaving. Alucard walked up to GB and turned to him.

"Are you sure you want me to do what you want me to do tonight?" Alucard said, tipping his hat up. "What about Deadpool?"

"He'll get over it. The 'man child' needs to learn that just because his operation screwed him up doesn't mean he has to act like an idiot all the time. I hope Claude can beat that into him. And as for you, Alucard…I want to see the plan executed. This will make Animated have the most dominant World Champion ever…"

"Yes sir…" Alucard walked off, leaving a grimacing GB. In the last place we'll go to…hmmm…a surprise person was manning the Entrant Lottery Cage. Ramona Flowers and Scott Pilgrim were in there with him.

"Sooo…", Ramona wondered, "you're that WebDragon guy who reviews the other shows like XCW, Animated, TWE, and CCW?"

"Yeah. I used to finance a few other companies like CWO, WDW, and my favorite, DWE. I may be getting my own soon." WebDragon said, spinning the cage. His friend, D'Champ was sitting down while drinking a cup of coffee.

"You can stop cranking now; you've been doing that for five minutes. Scott's been here for six. Let him go." He said.

"Shut up. You've been drinking that same damn cup of coffee for an hour."

"Hey! You two! Shut the hell up and give Scott the damn entry number!" Ramona demanded.

"Hey, let's not, y'know, rush them. I've got time." Mumbled Scott, which gained him a menacing glare from his girlfriend.

"Oh no! You've only got, let's say two hours left! You need to train! And stop playing video games!"

"Y-y-y-yeah, but-"

"Noooooo buts!"

"Hey, comic guys. You're number is up." WebDragon interrupted as he threw the entry ball at Scott.

"Twenty-two? Sweet!" Scott was dragged off by Ramona before he could properly celebrate.

"Great! More time for training!" She said as her voice faded as she went down the hall. WebDragon and D'Champ stared at each other and just shook their heads.

"Weirdest gig I've ever accepted." WB said.

"Meh…our new company may be weirder…" Champ said, taking a David Otunga style sip of coffee.

In the interview area, Davis is ready with Digivolution. Penny is on standby.

"Salutations! Penny here! And I'm with Davis and Digivolution! Now Davis, your thoughts about Johnny and The Rumble?"

"Johnny was a minor annoyance. He was completely annoying and could pose no threat to me! And as for The Rumble, I plan on winning it. Gaining a World Title at Wrestlemania and beating that blowhard Itachi is right on plan for Wrestlemania for me! My boys are gonna help me to the final four…us! I won't have them eliminate themselves…we'll be fighting for it; the right way. But I will still win! And I promise…I will give EACH of them World Title shots for all of their help in these last few months!"

"Powerful stuff." Penny said. "And off-topic, what is your opinion on your rival Tai Kamiya making a comeback on XCW?"

"Is he making a comeback? Really? I would've never have noticed…seeing as how it's, well, Tai. He's about as unnoticeable as a Kim Kardashian wedding and divorce. Tai has done nothing. Look at how he said on XCW, he called himself a leader of Digi-Generation X. I WAS THE LEADER OF THAT! I WAS THE LEADER OF SEASON 2! You know who got yours truly The World Title and a Tag Title, who got TK the other half of the LONGEST REIGNING TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS and the first Cruiserweight Championship in The WWE, who got Henry Wong to a Intercontinental Title and an European Title, and who got Kari to The Women's Title and a Hardcore Title! ME! I LED THAT GROUP! AND TAI, ONCE AGAIN, RIDES MY COAT-TAILS! He can take responsibility for The Digi-nWo, or the Digital World Order or whatever. That was a failure, just like everything he does. You know what, he can continue with his XCW "comeback"; Vercetti was right, Tai's glory days are behind him. It's time for him to hang it all up."

For the final scene, we go to Sailor Moon. She walks to the ring as Chuckie tries to interview her.

"Sailor! Sailor! What are your thoughts on your Tables match with-"

"I'm excited. I'll win. She sucks. Goodbye." Sailor ran off in a hurry, as Chuckie tripped and fell flat on his face."

In the ring, the bell rings. Goofy is in the middle, ready to announce.

"The following is a Tables Match! And it is for The Toon Women's Championship!"

The crowd cheers loudly as The 1st Pokemon Theme plays. Misty walks out onto the stage, lively and pumped.

"Introducing the challenger; from Cerulean City, Kanto; Misty!"

"Six to Five; Misty is leading the wins between the rivalry in singles matches!" Tarble said.

"Those two have gone at it for who knows HOW many times!" Goku said. "I am excited to see how they plan on doing it this time-HEY!"

As Misty walked out, Sailor sprinted down the entrance ramp and clubbed Misty in the back with a Kendo stick! Misty was down on her knees screaming due to the stinging pain. Sailor stepped back and quickly kicked Misty right in the side of the head. Misty slumped over and hit the floor.

"Really? WHAT? So THAT'S why she was busy trying to rush into the ring! She's a no good cheat!" Tarble yelled.

"She took advantage of a great situation! She's just doing what a real Champion does!" Vegeta said. "Kudos to her! She's been reading my book on strategy."

"I heard it's a New York Times' Best Seller…for toilet paper uses." Tarble chuckled.

"You really want to die, don't you? Pay attention to the damn match!"

Sailor picked her up and dragged her to the ring and slammed her head off the apron. Sailor followed up by throwing her back first against the steel steps. Sailor then looked under the ring and pulled out a table and a steel chair. She first hit Misty on the back with the steel chair and then set it up. Sailor then picked Misty up and hits a Suplex that broke the chair. Misty was in pain already as Sailor set up the table against the steel post. Sailor turned around and Misty hit her in the gut with a kendo stick she got from under the ring. Misty then threw her back in and pulled out a trash can and took that in with her. Sailor got up and Misty hit her over the head with a trash can. Sailor falls back against the ropes and Misty pulls her out and hits a snap suplex onto the trash can flattening it. Misty then went outside and threw in table from under the ring along with a stop sign and a couple more Kendo sticks inside another trash can.

"Hardcore action from these girls so far. Misty has regained the some of the composure she lost from the sneak attack." Said Tarble.

"Sailor needs to get her steam back. Misty, with enough time, can keep an entire match to herself with her brash offense." Vegeta said.

Misty reentered the ring and Sailor picked up a kendo stick and hit Misty on the back with it, causing it to break. Sailor followed up with a DDT. Sailor then picked Misty up and threw her against the corner. She picked up another Kendo stick and went to hit her, but Misty kicked her in the gut. Misty followed up with a Flying Forearm and then some more fists to Sailors face. Misty dragged Sailor up by the hair and headbutted her before lifting her up and hitting a Powerslam onto the other trash-can. Misty picked up the stop sign and hit Sailor in the face with it. Misty continued and did it over and over again almost 35 times. Sailor's face was badly bruised afterwards. Misty then arm dragged her and Sailor landed on the Trash can. Sailor tried to roll out of the ring but Misty grabbed her arm and dragged her back in. Misty threw her into the corner and rained down closed fist after fist on her as it became more obvious that Misty was motivated on pure aggression & hate. Misty Irish Whipped her into another corner and then charged at her and hit a Splash with huge impact. Sailor fell to the ground in pain as Misty went outside and dragged Sailor by the leg outside. Sailor went face first into the floor.

"Misty running on pure hate right now." Tarble said.

"She is pretty impressive here. Misty really wanting to shut Sailor Moon up for good." Vegeta said.

"Her brutality has always been there. But now she has upped that to eleven!" Goku said,

Misty saw the table and picked it up as Sailor slowly got up. The Misty smashed the table over her head. Misty grabbed Sailor and threw her against the guard rail and on impact Sailor fell in pain. Misty then pulled out a chain from under the ring. Misty then whipped Sailor on the back with the chain (Like if it was a belt). Sailor screamed as Misty did it a couple more times before throwing her back in. Misty came in as Sailor got up using the ropes. Misty tried to punch her with a chain wrapped fist but Sailor ducked, turned Misty around and hit a DDT on her. Sailor the started to set up a table but from behind Misty came up and started to choke her with the chain. After about 35 second Sailor dropped to one knee. But, she was able to grab a kendo stick and quickly swing backwards making Misty let go. Sailor quickly rolled out of the ring to catch her breath but Misty wouldn't let her as she rolled out as well. Misty grabbed Sailor by the head but Sailor elbowed her in the gut. Sailor then hit a drop toe hold on Misty causing Misty to hit the floor face first. Sailor went under the ring and pulled out a lead pipe. Misty got up only to get a lead pipe to the head. And it appeared to cause Misty to bleed a little from her forehead.

"OH CRAP!" Vegeta screamed. "SHE'S BUSTED OPEN!"

"Now you don't see THAT every day in Fiction Wrestling!" Goku said.

"Our women are hardcore. And remember, it was Team Animated that won The Women's Extreme Elimination Chamber." Tarble mentioned. "These ladies are perfectly tough and hardcore!"

Sailor hit her again, causing the cut to grow bigger and Misty to fall backwards onto the announce table. Sailor jumped on and started to punch her multiple times. Sailor then picked her up and bent her down. She lifted her up and Jackknife Powerbombed her back first against the guard rail behind the announce table! Sailor then got down, grabbed Misty, and took her back to the ring. She stomped on her a couple times before finishing setting up the table. Misty slowly got up and Sailor saw her and hit her in the face with a Stop sign. Misty's blood now started to pour down a little more.

"This is brutality at its finest. These two have gone at it for years! Blood, sweat, and tears are just a normal part of a Sailor and Misty match." Tarble said nicely.

Sailor picked her up into Powerbomb position. Misty, however, started to punch her way out of it. Sailor eventually went down as Misty tried to recover. Misty got up first and picked Sailor up in Attitude Adjustment position but Sailor elbowed her a couple times causing Misty to go back toward the turnbuckles. Sailor went onto the second turnbuckle and jumped off, hitting a Somersault cutter (or like Diamond dust from that WWE Game). Sailor got up and put Misty on the table before climbing to the top turnbuckle.

"Sailor's thinking of flying!" Vegeta said.

"But this is almost like suicide! If Misty rolls over, Sailor crashes through and has significant damage done to her! And Misty could easily pick up the victory!"

Misty quickly got off the table ran to the top ropes and forearmed Sailor in the face. She then picked her up for the Attitude Adjustment…

"Uh-Ooooh…" Tarble said.

"Oh no! She's gonna kill her!" Vegeta yelled.

"AA OFF THE TOP!" Goku screamed.

Suddenly, Sailor slid out and hit a desperation Senshi Boot! Sailor fell to the ring apron…

…meanwhile Misty crashed through the table!

"WHOA!" Gokuu said in amazement.

"By her lucky stars, Sailor crawled out of this with her Title!" Tarble said.

"She's not Lucky Star, but she made it! Sailor is STILL Champion!" Goku said.

"Here is your winner; and STILL Toon Women's Champion; Sailor Moon!"

Sailor slides off the ring apron and uses it to get up. She grabs her Title from the referee and stumbles to the back, glad she won her match.

"No matter what they say, Sailor knows how to keep hold of a Title." Vegeta commended.

"But Misty still brought something to the table! And she's not out yet! She can still win The Women's Rumble!" Tarble said.

Backstage, D'Champ finished with the ball lottery. He grabbed a ball and read it.

"Number…One. Ooooh, sorry buddy. You got Number One. Sucks for you." D'Champ said as he handed the ball to Linus van Pelt.

"Of course. After I get through with handing out punishment to the Poke-Kids, I get Charlie Brown type luck. Give me another!"

"Nope! Sorry, only one turn. You get what you get." D'Champ looked back at a seemingly angry Linus, who closed his eyes and breathed in and out.

"Thank you. May the Great Pumpkin bless you." Linus walked off, leaving a visibly confused Champ and Dragon.

"What the hell…", said Web,, "'Great Pumpkin'?"

"Maybe it's the same god Jonas Lazar worships…" D'Champ shrugged it off and went on to spinning the cage. A newer superstar came in, someone familiar to D'Champ, who said, "Hey, how you doin? Long time no see." D'Champ spun the cage and grabbed the new ball.

"Sixteen. Not that good, but better than most! Do good!" The guy left as one more person walked in.

"Oh lookie here! We got Wolfgang!" D'Champ said.

"Shut up, loser. Give me the ball." Wolfgang said.

"Whatever, you pushy prick." D'Champ handed him the ball, which surprised him heavily.

"Thirteen? I GOT THIRTEEN? WHAT FORM OF BULLCRAP IS THIS?" Wolfgang grabbed his shirt, but D'Champ pushed him off.

"Get the hell off! You get what you get! Now go away…"

Wolfgang held back his anger and walked off. D'Champ flipped off the Alpha Male, leaving WebDragon to say-

"Tough little bastard, huh?"

We go back to the ring, with the commentators.

"D'Champ and WebDragon at odds with Wolfgang." Tarble said.

"They came here to work, not to piss people off." Vegeta criticized. "But one thing that can't be criticized is the first ever issue Fiction Wrestling Magazine! The new magazine featuring news from around The Fiction Wrestling Spectrum on The FanFiction Station! And guess who graces the first ever cover! The Toon World Champion Itachi Uchiha, The New TWE World Champion Jonas Lazar, WWT World Champion Kankuro, and The CCW Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson."

The screen shot of the magazine cover, which features the four World Champions together holding their Titles. The cover article is called, "The New Generation of Heels".

"The feature article has Itachi, Ben Tennyson, Kankuro of the Sand, and Jonas representing the top of the new generation of heels." Vegeta said. "They compare themselves to the heels of old, talk about who they would face for their Titles, and even compare their own heelish tactics."

"Also in the first issue, they introduce a feature called, 'Superstar Spotlight'. Each issue, they highlight a wrestler and interview them. " Tarble said. "And in the first issue, they highlight Attitude Era veteran and new XCW superstar, Tai Kamiya. He talks about his career, his favorite highlights and matches, and what he thinks of XCW."

"And finally, they have 'Around The Business'. It has news around the business, such as show results and Title Changes." Goku said. "I can't wait to read it! Especially The Rookie Write-Up! It features rookies, and this one is Animated's own Scott Pilgrim! Man, I can't wait to see this magazine!"

The bell rings, and a W and a B appear onscreen. They collide with each other, forming The Tag Title graphic.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall; and it is for The Toon Tag Team Championships!" Goofy announced. The TDI Theme played, bringing in the colossal team of Owen and DJ, otherwise known by fans as OD.

"Introducing first; the challengers; residing in…wherever Chris McClean hauls them off to next; weighing in over five hundred pounds…a-hyuck, and plus; Owen and DJ, OD!", Goofy announced.

"Whoa…they are HUGE!" Tarble was astounded.

"They're bigger than Nappa. I wish I could face these guys! These guys are gigantic!" marveled Goku. Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Who cares. As a smaller wrestler, I hate it when people talk about 'big guys'. Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho proved you don't have to be bigger. Not when you're cunning…"

Right on time, Asheru's "Boondock's Theme" plays.

"…THESE GUYS!"

"And from Woodcrest, Maryland; They are The Toon Tag Team Champions; Huey and Riley, The Freemans!"

The two boys, and Cindy, are nowhere to be seen. Owen, due to the hypnotism (mentioned in chapter 1 :D), starts yelling out fort the Freemans. DJ is in the back, leaning on the ropes.

"Where are they?" Goku asked.

"Probably prying Riley off of a rap album, or convincing Huey to not kill a puppy with his death glare…" Tarble sarcastically answered, shocking Vegeta.

"Wow…usually I'M the cynical one…" he remarked.

The two in the ring shook their heads at this, and then cheered about their new Tag Title win. Riley, however, ran into the ring and hit DJ in the face with a pair of brass knuckles! Huey took this opportunity to run in from behind the announce table and slid into the ring. Huey kicked Owen's legs and kicked his gut. Huey hopped onto the top rope and dove off, hitting a Missile Dropkick onto Owen! Owen stumbled back, and Riley jumped off the ropes and hit Owen's head with a High Kick. Owen went down to his knees, and Riley told Huey to go to the corner. Huey did, and Riley stayed in as the bell rung! Owen tried to get to his feet, but Riley bounced off the ropes and took Owen down with The Gangsta's Paradise!

"Ah come on! That just isn't fair!" cried Tarble.

"I can't believe this! Where's the honor?" Goku said.

"Ha! Who cares about honor! The Freeman's got the job done! The only match is a won match!" Vegeta said.

Riley flipped the fat blubber over and pinned him!

1…

2…

Owen sits up, carrying Riley in his hands!

"Oooooooh yeah! The Big O is up!" Goku said.

Owen got up and threw Riley across the ring with a Last Call. Riley struggled to get up as Owen bounced off of the ropes and crushed him with a Crossbody! Owen stayed on him for the pin. 1...2…Riley got his right shoulder up! Owen picked Riley up and threw him across the ring with a Biel Toss. Riley got back up instantly, hopping around in a boxing stance. Riley began punching Owen repeatedly in his gut, and finally gave him a Dropkick to the face. Owen just stumbled back into the ropes, which helped Riley as he bounced off the ropes and gave a prone Owen a Flying Clothesline over the top rope!

"Whoa! That was pretty impressive by the young Riley!" Tarble said.

"Great practice for The Rumble Match! He got the big man over the top rope, and now he's going on the offensive!" Vegeta said.

Riley hopped over the top rope and landed a Double Axe Handle onto Owen. Riley then slammed Owen's head into the apron. Riley followed that up with a kick to Owen's side and a DDT onto the apron. Riley rolled back into the ring, waiting for the count out victory.

1!

2!

"Ah, how cheap!" said Tarble.

"You gotta win somehow! (3!)" Vegeta retorted.

"But that's just downright dirty! (4!)" Goku responded.

5!

6!

Owen got up and crawled onto the apron.

7!

Riley kicked Owen's gut and dragged him through the ropes. Riley pretended to smoke a blunt, and hit a massive Spike DDT to Owen! Riley rolled the big boy over and went for the pin!

1…

2…

Owen threw him off with authority!

"And he STILL got out! Owen is still The Beast!" Tarble said.

"No relation to 'The Beast' Owen McCarthy of TWE Fame." Vegeta mentioned.

Owen held his head in pain, which made Huey uncharacteristically smirk. Huey messaged Riley and told him a little secret in his ear. Riley smireds as he climbs the top rope.

"Hey…what do you think they're planning?" Tarble wondered.

"Probably something PRIVATE! That's why they're whispering it! Dumbass…" Vegeta rolled his eyes as Tarble just face-palmed.

Riley dove off of the turnbuckle and landed on top of Owen's head with an elbow! Owen stumbled back with massive head pain. Riley then bounced off the ropes and gave Owen a Chop Block. On one knee, Owen was prone to the flurry of punches and kicks to his head from Riley. Riley, not letting up on the strikes, took Owen down. Riley then dragged Owen to his corner and tagged in Huey. The Rebel hopped over the rope and Riley grabbed Owen's head. Riley used every bit of strength he could muster up to land an Impaler DDT onto Huey's knee! Huey puts Owen in a Headscissors, hoping to keep Owen down. Owen tried to sit up, but Huey let the lock go and kicked Owen's head repeatedly. Huey then kicked Owen repeatedly in his head, followed up with a Leg Drop. Huey grabbed Owen's neck and locked in a Front Headlock. Owen, with DJ and the crowd's cheers, got up and threw Huey off! Huey got up and tagged in Riley, who jumped off the top rope, but got caught! Owen hit a Backbreaker onto his knee, and hit an elbow to Riley's chest! Owen bounced off the ropes and went for The Splash, but Riley put his feet up! Riley bounced off the ropes and used the momentum to throw Owen into the corner face first. Riley then backed up.

"Uh-oh…we know this move!" Tarble said.

"The Curb-Stomp! That'll put down the big boy!" Vegeta said.

Riley backed up slowly into the opposite corner. He sized Owen up and crouched down. He ran towards Owen…

…lifted himself up using the ropes…

…AND CONNECTED WITH THE CURB-STOMP! Owen went tumbling down as Riley stayed on the top rope and dove off, hitting a surprise Moonsault! The crowd booed as Riley hooked the leg. Huey ran up to DJ and knocked him off the apron! The ref counted!

1…

2…

OWEN KICKED OUT! The crowd is on their feet!

"WHOA! EVEN IF HE'S BIG, THAT CURB-STOMP SHOULD'VE PUT HIM DOWN!" Vegeta was shocked as even tarble and Goku were stunned.

"This means that it takes a LOT to put down the big boy!" Tarble said.

"The Freemans have a LOT on their hands now! The OD Overdose is using their big boy size! And remember, DJ is still fresh!" Goku added in.

Riley yelled out obscenities to the ref as Owen slowly got up. Riley turned around and put up two middle fingers to Owen. He kicked his groin and hit a Young Stunna (Stunner) on Owen, who just stumbled back into DJ. Riley jumped off the ropes once more and hit a-DJ CAUGHT HIM AND SLAMMED HIM DOWN WITH A POWERSLAM!

"What the hell?" Vegeta yelled. "What just happened?"

"Blind tag! DJ is fresh and ready!" Goku said.

DJ Irish Whipped Riley, and caught him with a Samoan Drop on the rebound! DJ, the quicker of the two, bounced off the ropes and landed a Lariat! Riley got up again, and DJ hit a very loud Savate Kick to the chin of Riley! DJ cheered loudly as the crowd got behind him one-hundred percent!

"The once shy DJ is now an extremely loud competitor! And the crowd LOVES it!" Tarble said.

DJ grabbed Riley, but Huey ran in the ring. DJ went after him, but Huey slid out the ring. DJ turned around into a Dropkick to his knee from DJ! Riley bounced off the ropes, and to a downed DJ…

…He hits The Gangsta's Paradise! Riley pins DJ!

1…

2…

Owen broke up the count!

"Super close save from the big man!" Goku said.

Huey ran into the ring, but the ref told him to get out! Owen and DJ grabbed Riley and placed him onto their shoulders, setting up for The OD (Double Press Slam onto double knees). The ref is distracted, and The Big Boys had him! Riley slipped out, and bounced off the ropes. He came back INTO A GIANT DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE! Owen got back on the apron and got tagged back in. Owen then started to climb the turnbuckle.

"Oh man! That Fat Boy is about to drop, unlike Tarble's balls!" teased Vegeta.

"Seriously? But nonetheless, Owen is on the TOP turnbuckle!" Tarble said.

Huey tries to get back into the ring, but the ref stops him once more. Cindy slides in brass knuckles, but DJ caught it! He got the ref's attention and the referee took the brass knuckles away and told Cindy to GET OUT OF HERE!

"OH COME ON!" Vegeta whined.

"EVERY BIT OF TRICKERY THE FREEMANS TRIED FELL FLAT! THIS ISN'T THE NIGHT!" Tarble yelled.

Cindy argued with the referee, but the ref would have none of it. The ref ordered her out, and she left against her will. Owen stood up, and the referee was about to throw the brass knuckles away.

"The O-QUAKE IS-HEY!" Tarble yelled as he noticed something strange.

Huey ran over to OD's apron and tried to bounce the ropes. DJ caught him and Clotheslined Huey off the apron! Owen saw this and then looked down at the ring RIGHT BEFORE RILEY BOUNCED THE ROPES! Owen fell right on his nads as Riley fell onto his butt.

"Oh come on!" Tarble said.

"They did nothing wrong! Fatass got distracted! Probably thought my homie was a piece of fried chicken…" Vegeta said.

"Racist?" wondered Goku.

Riley grabbed Owen's neck and climbed onto the top rope. Huey grabbed DJ's leg and pulled him off the apron!

"What the heck?" Tarble screamed.

Riley grabbed Owen's pants and used Owen's weight and gravity in order to hit a SUPER IMPALER DDT! A giant "BOOM!" was heard throughout the arena as Owen crashed onto the mat! Riley, hurt himself, crawled over to Owen and flipped him over. He hooked his leg and the ref counted in what was the slowest count in Riley's life.

1….

2….

3!

The bell rang as The Freemans, tired and sore, crawled towards the timekeeper's area and grabbed their Titles.

"Here are your winners; and STILL Toon Tag Team Champions; Huey and Riley, The Freeman Boiz!"

"Owen was distracted by his own self! Huey is NOT to blame!" Vegeta said.

"While I have to dispute that fact, the result is final; Huey and Riley are sore…tired…and still your Tag Team Champions." Tarble admitted.

"But what a fun and exciting match!" Goku said. "So much back and forth! I was really excited!"

The Freemans, with Cindy, walk to the back raising their Titles in the air as Riley yells out, "ROYAL RUMBLE, SHAWTY! WE GON' WIN IT!"

Backstage, we see Sora Takenouchi with Libby.

"We announcers are on overtime now!" Libby said. "Sora, what are your thoughts on being in the first ever Women's Rumble?"

"I've been doing this for fourteen years. I never get tired of doing this. I'm on XCW supporting my newly married husband, Tai. And now I'm back here. This Rumble means everything to me. I lost my Women's Title on XCW a few weeks ago. And now I need to win this Rumble so I can be in The Showcase of the Immortals two months from now. I promise…I WILL win this Rumble! I will face Sailor at Wrestlemania! My career is fourteen years old? I say it's fourteen years young!"

Elsewhere, WebDragon is spinning the cage again.

"#30. Cool placing there, man." He said as he handed the ball to Deadpool. The crowd was in a mix of boos and cheers as he grabbed the ball and hugged it.

"Yep! It ain't called 'Showcase of the IMMORTALS' for nothing! See ya, Albert Pujols and Sammy Sosa!" he yelled out as he left. D'Champ looked at Dragon, and then shook his head.

"Was that a Puerto Rican joke?" Champ asked.

"I don't know…it wasn't funny, I can say that…" Dragon responded.

In the ring, the bell rang. Goofy stood in the middle of the ring as the crowd cheered.

"The following is The Women's Rumble! Two women start out! And more come in in ninety second intervals! The last women in the ring wins the match and gets a Women's Title Match at Wrestlemania 27!" The crowd cheered wildly as The Alien Force Theme plays. Gwen walks out with resolve.

"Coming to the ring first; from Bellewood, Illinois; Gwen Tennyson!"

"Number one…still sucks, even in Women's Rumbles…" Vegeta said.

"She has the biggest disadvantage here. She'll tire out by the middle of the match…if she doesn't get eliminated first!" Tarble said.

The Digimon Season One Theme played, and Sora ran out. She shook hands with the fans as she made her way to the ring.

"And coming to the ring; from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan; Sora Takenouchi Kamiya!"

"She just got married to Tai last year!" Goku said.

"The Loser couple…I like that…" Vegeta said.

"Multiple Title wins must mean loser, huh?" Tarble quipped.

The match started with Sora backing up as Gwen got closer to her in a fighting stance. Sora was backed into the corner and Gwen tried to punch her but Sora ducked underneath her arms and gave her a chop. Sora then Irish Whipped her into the other corner. Gwen used her hands to stop in the corner and turned around to flapjack Sora face first into the turnbuckle. Gwen then bounced off the ropes only for Sora to dropkick her. Sora then bounced off the ropes and tried a forearm smash to the face but Gwen caught her with a double hand choke, and threw her into the corner. Gwen unloaded a couple hard punches before picking her up in powerbomb position and going toward the ropes. Sora punched Gwen a couple times and jumped off her shoulders. Sora gave her a couple chops making her back up a little and then bounced off the ropes to hit a forearm smash to the face. Gewn went down as Sora was like a house of fire. Sora picked Gwen up and took her toward the ropes but Gwen pushed her off. Sora bounced back only to be decked with a right hand from Gwen. Gwen then picked Sora up and tried to dump her over the ropes but Sora was able to latch herself onto the top ropes. Gwen bounced off the other side again for a running boot but Sora jumped onto the apron and Gwen bounced off onto the ring floor. The countdown started (10, 9, 8, 7, 6). Sora renters the ring as Gwen is on 1 knee getting up (5, 4, 3, 2). Sora picks Gwen up by the hair (BUZZ!)

#3: Courtney (TDI)

"Oh great" Said Vegeta annoyed

"Come on Vegeta, don't be a Michael Cole" Said Goku

"I AM TOO GOOD TO BE MICHAEL FUCKING COLE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND KAKAROT" Said Vegeta

"Your breath smells bad. Do you want some toothpaste?" Asked Goku

Courtney runs in the ring and quickly runs out of Soras sight on the other corner nearest to the crowd. Sora meanwhile was clubbing Gwen in the back with a couple Axe handles. Sora picks Gwen up and throws her over the ropes but she lands on the apron. Sora doesn't know as she turned around and was tackled down by Courtney. Courtney slammed Sora's head against the ring floor a couple times before getting off and getting a slingshot clothesline from Gwen. Gwen picks Courtney up and Irish whips her to the ropes. Courtney comes back and is given a back body drop. Gwen picks Courtney up and throws her over the top ropes onto the ring floor eliminating her.

Courtney eliminated by Gwen

"YES! YES! YES!" Cheered Vegeta

" Somewhere Daniel Bryan is regretting saying that" Said Tarble

" I thought his name was Bryan Danielson" Said Goku

"Thats in Ring of honor" Said Tarble

Gwen then turned around and saw Sora fully up in the corner. They both looked at each other and inched closer together. Gwen tried to throw the first punch but Sora blocked it and chopped her. Sora gave Gwen a couple more making her reel back. Sora tried another one but Gwen got out of the way and behind Sora. Sora turned around to be met with a left hook from Gwen. Gwen the grabbed her by the hair and gave her a couple lifting knees to the face. Gwen then tried to throw Sora over but Sora once again landed on the apron. (10, 9) Gwen tried to punch Sora but she ducks. (8, 7, 6, 5, 4) Sora slides in between Gwens legs. (3, 2, 1) Sora gets up as Gwen turns around and gives her a forearm shit. (BUZZ)

#4: Kari (Digimon)

"Another Digimon chick. Someone save me" Said Vegeta

"I think Vegeta is a Pokemon fan" Said Goku

Gwen sighed as she threw Sora in one corner and waited for Kari to come in. When Kari did Gwen went right on the attack chopping her. Gwen then Irish whipped her and hit a jumping clothesline. Gwen got up only for Sora to catch her off guard with a Lariat. Sora picked Gwen up and pulled her to the ropes. Then she tried to lift her up by the legs, but Gwen elbowed her a couple times in the back to make her stop. Gwen then tried to back body drop her over but Sora landed on the apron. Gwen tried a discus clothesline but Sora ducked and did a shoulder thrust into her gut. Kari then ran at Sora and pushed her off the apron. Sora went back first onto the floor

Sora eliminated by Kari

"That was Brutal" Said Tarble

"Of course it was. You wouldn't know because your pathetic to ever enter a royal rumble" Said Vegeta

Kari turns to Gwen and tried to throw her over by her legs but, Gwen used leg strength to push her off. Kari was then given a flying clothesline. Gwen picked her up by the hair but Kari raked her eyes. Kari then gave her a couple forearm smashes to the face. Kari tried to suplex her but Gwen blocked it and suplexed her. Gwen got up as the countdown began. (10) Gwen waits for Kari to get up. (9, 8, 7) Kari gets up. (6, 5, 4, 3) Gwen runs at her and jumps (2, 1 BUZZ!) Gwen hits the Manna Breaker (Reverse Jumping Complete Shot).

# 5: WWECA Legend Daphne Blake (Scooby doo)

"Daphne? Did you know I tapped that" Said Vegeta

"I don't remember that storyline" Said Goku

"You don't even remember your birthday" Said Vegeta

"Birthday? Will there be cake involved?" Asked Goku

"WHAT!" Said Vegeta

Gwen waits for Daphne to get in as Kari rolls to the corner behind Gwen. Daphne and Gwen lock up in the middle of the ring. Gwen puts her in a side headlock. Daphne pushes her off and Gwen springboards off the ropes only for Daphne to catch her with a spinebuster. Daphne then turned her attention to Kari who was getting up in the corner. Daphne charged at her but Kari got out of the way. Daphne hits the turnbuckles hard. Kari bounces off the ropes but Gwen spears her from the side taking her down. Gwen then picked Kari up but from behind Daphne gives Gwen a One-handed bulldog. Daphne then picked Gwen up and dragged her close to the ropes but from out of no where Kari gives Daphne a front dropkick. Gwen went into the corner as Daphne fell into the ropes. Kari then tried to dump Daphne over but She landed on the apron perfectly. Daphne then fired a couple punches to Kari and a elbow on Gwen who in the nearbye corner in defense. Daphne then slingshoted in with a sunset flip. But there was no pinfalls in this match. Gwen from behind kicked her in the back. Kari rolled back up and Gwen gave her a a arm drag that sent her into Daphne who was laying on the ring floor. Gwen then bounces off the ropes and does a rolling thunder onto both of them. Gwen picked Kari up and threw her out of the ring.

Kari eliminate by Gwen

"And there goes a Digi-chick" Said Vegeta

"Yep and the clock is ticking down" Said Goku referring to the 10 on bottom of the screen

"I KNOW I'M NOT BLIND!" Said Vegeta as the buzzer rang again.

#6. Mikuru

"Oh joy another Diva" Said Vegeta

"Its is a Divas rumble" Said Tarble

Mikuru comes in and goes straight into the fight only to be double clotheslined by Daphne & Gwen. Daphne then picked her up and threw her into the corner and Irish whipped Gwen into her. Daphne and Gwen high fived and then Daphne tried to throw her out but Gwen reversed it. Luckily for Daphne she was able to hang onto the top rope. Gwen meanwhile picked Mikuru up and threw her out of the ring.

Mikuru by Gwen

"Thats the third women Gwens eliminated" Said Tarble

"She must be watching old Vegeta tapes" Said Vegeta

"Your old Vegeta. People use DVD's now" Said Goku

"I AM NOT OLD! I'm just... Experienced" Said Vegeta

Gwen meanwhile turned around into a running dropkick from Daphne. Daphne picked Gwen up and gave her a couple chops and went to bounce off the ropes only to receive a boot to the face. Gwen backed up as Daphne got up and then she gave a Manna breaker. Gwen then picked her up and slowly but eventually threw her over the top ropes eliminating her

Daphne by Gwen

"Gwens all alone" Said Tarble

"She just pulled a Vegeta and eliminated everyone. I'm so proud of my student" Said Vegeta

"Since when did you ever put your ego aside to train someone" Said Goku

"Shut up Kakarot" Said Vegeta

7. Justin (TDI) (Why not?)

"What the hell? A man? A freaking man can get in but not Tarble. Ha. Your Pathetic" Said Vegeta

"I never auditioned for it" Said Tarble

"You don't audition to wrestle Tarble" Said Vegeta

Justin put his fist up in the air ready to fight as Gwen just looks at him. Justin throws a punch but Gwen ducks and kicks him in the gut. Gwen tries a suplex but Justin is too heavy. Justin however easily hits a suplex on Gwen. Justin then started to move his hips as a taunt to a cheer from women in the crowd. And afterwards dd a elbow drop on Gwen. Justin picked Gwen up and threw her into the corner. Justin kneed her in the gut and stopped to stare at the booing crowd. Justin picked her up over her head and bench pressed her to the floor. Justin then dropped down and started to do push ups as Gwen rolled around in pain. Gwen got up as Justin did his 10th push up. Gwen bounced off the ropes and punted Justin in the head. It wasn't very effective. Justin got up looking pissed that he got kicked in the face. Gwen charged only to be given a clothesline that took her head off. Justin picked Gwen up and gave her a scoop slam before elbow dropping her. The timer started. (10, 9, 8) Justin hits a jumping elbow drop. (7, 6, 5, , 3, 2,, 1,) Justin starts doing ups while holding Gwens funbags.

9. Misty

"This isn't pretty" Said Tarble

"Yeah but here comes Misty" Said Vegeta.

Misty slides in as Justin stands up. Misty gives her a couple clothesline to little effect. Misty bounces off the ropes and hits a forearm that sends Justin reeling. Misty gives him a couple chops as Gwen gets up. Gwen then walks over to Misty and they both kick Justin in the gut. They both then give him a double suplex and then picked him up before throwing him over the top ropes onto the floor.

Justin eliminated by Misty & Gwen

"Loser!" Said Vegeta

"Thats not nice" Said Goku

Misty and Gwen then turn to each other and have a staredown. Misty and Gwen then start to trade punches. Misty gets a small edge but Gwen comes back. Backing misty to the ropes. But Miraculously Misty was able to lit her up in Attitude Adjustment position as the countdown began. Gwen starts to elbow Misty on the side of her head (10, 9, 8). Gwen escapes from behind and goes for the Manna breaker (7, 6). However Misty holds onto the ropes and Gwen falls on her back. (5, 4, 3). Misty then picks Gwen up and gives her a quick Attitude Adjustment (2, 1, BUZZ!)

"Attitude adjustment connects as # 9 of 15 comes out" Said Tarble

9. WWECA legend Chun-Li

"Chun-Li, one of the greatest womens champions of all time" Said Goku

" It's been a long time since our Attitude Era. And I think she gained some weight" Said Vegeta.

Chun comes into the ring and instantly makes a impact with a liger kick to Misty. Chun picks her up and gives her a couple chops in the corner before Irish whipping her to the other side. Chun charged at her looking for a crossbody type maneuver but Misty caught her. Misty picked her up onto her shoulders for the the attitude adjustment. But Gwen came out of no where and dropkicked Misty in the gut. Chun landed on the apron and springboarded over Misty to give Gwen a hurracurrana. Chun-Li got up and was given a back suplex from behind by Misty. Misty then went over to Gwen and picked her up. Misty tries another AA on her but Gwen slid off and pushed her into Chun-Li who gave her a spinning heel kick. Chun then picked Misty up and threw her over the top ropes

Misty Eliminated by Chun-LI

"Chun still has it" Said Tarble

"Of course she does, shes a student of Vegeta videos" Said Vegeta

"No one buys those anymore. They buy DVD's like the new Greatest Rivalries: Vegeta vs Goku" Said Goku

"Cheap plug" Said Tarble

Chun-LI then turns to Gwen who is waiting for her. Gwen and Chun-Li went into fighting stances as the crowd were split "Lets go Gwen, Lets go Chun-Li (70,30)". Gwen charged then jumped up in the air. But, Chun-Li caught her with a headbutt to the head. Gwen collapsed on the ground as Chun bouced off the ropes looking for a splash. But, Gwen played possum as she rolled out of the way. Chun-Li got up alittle fazed and Gwen then hit a Manna Breaker on her. The countdown started. (10, 9, 8, 7) Gwen picks Chun-Li up and tries to dump her over. (6, 5, 4, 3, 2). However Chung wraps her legs around Gwen in a attempt to throw her over. (1, Buzz!)

10. Cindy Vortex

"And heres someone we haven't seen in a while" Said Tarble

"A former womens champion and one of the biggest heel divas of the Ruthless Aggression circa 2001- 2006" Said Goku

"Who knew Kakarot can remember something from years ago" Said Vegeta

"I also remember all those times beat you" Said Goku

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME" Said Vegeta

Cindy comes in and clubs the back of Gwen head. Chun-Li falls to the apron as Cindy pulls Gwen to the other side o the ring and bashes her head into the turnbuckle. Cindy follows up with a Monkey flip on Gwen, that is then followed with a slingshot leg drop from Chun-Li. Cindy picks Chun-li up and gives her a snapmare before picking her up and giving her a couple chops. Cindy then bounced off the ropes only to be given a high knee from Chun-Li. Chun Li then picked her up and Irish whipped her to the ropes. Cindy hung on to the ropes causing her to stop. Chun-Li ran at her only to be back dropped onto the ground below. Luckily she landed on her feet.

Chun-Li eliminated by Cindy

"A great performance by Chun-Li" Said Tarble

"And I agree with this crowd. She still got it" Said Goku

"Yeah she does plus some fat" Said Vegeta

"Oh, Vegeta you are such a jerk" Said Tarble

Cindy turned around and Gwen gave her a couple chops. Gwen backed up alittle and charged for something only to be caught and given a side slam from Cindy. Cindy then picked Gwen up and gave her a tilt-a- whirl backbreaker. The countdown started. (10, 9, 8) Cidny pick Gwen up but Gwen counters giving her a bulldog. (7, 6, 5, 4, 3). Gwen bounces off the ropes only to be given a back body drop. (2, 1 BUZZ!)

11. Rouge

"Oh my! It's Rogue" Said Tarble

"One of the greatest female competitors of all time. Not to mention a former hardcore champion." Said Goku

"I beat her for that title. This clearly means I'm better" Said Vegeta

"Don't remember that in WWE Classics…" Goku said.

"Shut up, Kakarot. No one asked you…"

Cindy looks at Rouge and charges at her only to be taken down with a single fist. Rouge then picked her up and threw her over the top ropes and out of the match

Cindy eliminated by Rouge

"Domination" Said Tarble

"Just like me" Said Vegeta

"Until I beat you" Said Goku

"SHUT UP KAKROT I AM THE PRINCE OF THE WORLD!" Said Vegeta

Rogue pick Gwen up by her hair and gives her a headbutt. She still has a grip on her. Rogue then gives her another and another. Rogue throws Gwen into the corner and gives her a clothesline. Rogue then Irish whipped her into the other corner and gave her another Clothesline. Rogue then took her out of the corner and tried a Down South (99 Crusher). But Gwen got her leg free and fell giving Rogue a cutter. Gwen then rolled in the corner to regroup and rest a little. It wouldn't be that long as Rogue got up. Rogue charged at Gwen but Gwen dodged. Gwen the hiit a desperation Manna driver as the countdown begun (10, 9, 8). Gwen quickly goes to the opposing corner and waits for the next women while keeping a eye on Rogue. (7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 BUZZ!

12. Toph bei fong

"One of the BoomerAANG members" Said Goku

"Aang doesn't like that name" Said Tarble

"Former Women's Champion, and the first ever Blind Champion." Goku said.

Toph comes into the ring and Gwen tries to kick her in the face but she uses her hand to push it away. Gwen however turned that to a discus Elbow to her face causing her to Fall to the ring floor. Gwen picked Toph up, but Toph counters with a atomic drop. Rogue turned Gwen around and gave her a down South. Then Rogue was given a couple punches from toph. Toph jumped up for a kick but Rogue caught her leg and hit a Down South. Rogue picked Her up as the countdown began (10, 9). Rogue throws her out of the ring. (8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BUZZ)

Toph Eliminated by Rogue

13. Haruhi

"Here comes trouble" Said Goku

"Why? Her meat shield isn't here" Said Vegeta

Haruhi entered the ring and Rogue stood her ground not backing down. Haruhi tried to punch her but Rogue blocked it and pushed her back. The push barely moved her. Haruhi then smacked Rogue and sent Rogue to the floor. Haruhi then picked her up and threw her out. But Rogue was able to skin the cat and slide under Haruhi's legs. Haruhi then turned around and was given a couple forearm shots to the face from Rogue. Rogue then took her out of the corner with a arm drag. Rogue then saw Gwen get up and signaled to her to help. Haruhi was then on the receiving end of a double suplex. Gwen got up before Rogue and the two locked eyes. Gwen tried to punch her but Rogue ducked, kicked her in the gut and gave her another Down South. Haruhi got up and tried to throw Rogue out from behind, but rogue would stop the attempt by using both hands to hold the ropes from inside the ring. Rogue elbowed her in the face, causing Haruhi to let go. Rogue then Haruhi over her head and goes to bench press her to the outside. But Haruhi slips out and onto the apron while Rogue lost her balance and fell onto the floor. The countdown started (10, 9). Haruhi picks Rogue up for a suplex to the ring floor. (8, 7, 6) Rogue swings herself onto the apron but Haruhi has a grip still on her. (5, 4, 3, 2) Rogue DDT's her onto the apron. (1,Buzz!)

"# 14 is coming out as we are on the edge of our seats" Said Goku

"Which is weird because its a divas match" Said Vegeta

14. Katara

"Another BoomerAANG member" Said Goku

"This just in Kakarot. Thats not the teams name" Said Vegeta

"Wow, you are Michael Cole. Getting messages from other people." Said Goku

"I AM NOT MICHAEL COLE" Said Vegeta

Katara comes in and goes after Gwen who is in the corner closest to the crowd by stomping on her. As Katara does that Rogue picks Haruhi up for a suplex. But, Haruhi gets behind Rogue with her heels hanging on the edge of the apron. Rogue meanwhile is using both hands to hang on to the ropes as Haruhi as her in a waistlock. Rogue started to use one arm to elbow Haruhi in the face. But she kept hanging on. Then from no Katara gave Rogue a jumping spin kick causing her to lose balance. Haruhi gives Rogue a back suplex and she hit her head hard. Haruhi laughs and from under the ring apron a hand pulls on Haruhi's foot causing her to trip and fall on the floor.

"What the-" Was all Vegeta could say before Ramona came out from under the ring

"Ramona wasn't in the rumble and pulled a win over Haruhi" Said Tarble as Haruhi was pissed!

Haruhi eliminated by Katara

Rogue eliminated by Haruhi.

"Rogue is knocked out as Medics check on her" Said Goku

"Don't try this at home. Even legends get hurt" Said Tarble

"Yeah, I even hurt one time. Sad day in WWE" Said Vegeta

Gwen came up from behind trying to hit a Manna breaker but Katara held the ropes and Gwen fell to the ring floor. Katara picked Gwen up and used Gwen's legs to dump her over the top ropes. But Gwen held onto the steel post in the corner. Gwen got 1 leg onto the apron and elbowed Katara causing her to release her grip. Gwen then grabbed Katara by the head from the outside and ran then smashed her face into the turnbuckle on the inside of the ring. Katara fell to the floor on impact and Gwen slowly climbed to the top turnbuckle as the countdown began (10, 9, 8, 7, 6). Gwen then hit a crossbody off the top turnbuckle (5 4, 3). Both laid there. Even The tired # 1 entrant Gwen (2, 1 BUZZ!)

"Gwen feeling the effects of the match as the last entrant is coming out" Said Tarble

15. Meg Griffin

"HER! Are you freaking serious?" Said Vegeta

"Please don't win the rumble especially against these two great athletes who deserve chances to shine" Prayed Goku

Meg got in the ring looking very confident. Then she was given a surprise Water whip from Katara and thrown out by her aswell.

Meg eliminated by Katara

"Thank the Lord" Said Goku

"And me" Said Vegeta

"No" Said Tarble

"Haters gonna Hate" Said Vegeta

"This black thing ain't gonna work out for you" Said Tarble

"I'm just being a G homie" Said Vegeta

Katara got up as Gwen was leaning against the ropes. Katara ran at her but Gwen countered with a flapjack that sent Katara neck first into the ropes. Gwen then gave her a couple chops and bounced off the ropes going for a clothesline. But Katara lifted her boot up and Gwen ran into it. Gwen then backs up to the middle of the ring and Katara walks over to her. Gwen tries a punch but Katara ducks and hits a suplex on her. Katara then picked her up and almost hit a water whip. But Gwen was able to jump off using her legs and hit a inverted falling DDT on Katara. Katara rolled over to the ropes as Gwen got up on the opposing side. Gwen and Katara locked eyes once again.

"You can feel the intensity as these two women are looking to earn a Womens title match on the grandest stage of them all" Said Tarble

"It is one of these two womens moment and this is serious" Said Vegeta suddenly turning into a serious commentator (For atleast one line)

"Gwen has lasted over 25 minutes and was # 1 but Katara is more fresh in the rumble" Said Goku

The two meet up in the ring and lock up. Katara puts her in a headlock but Gwen pushes her off. Katara comes back with a running knee to the face of Gwen. Katara picked Gwen up onto her shoulder and took her over to the ropes. However before Katara threw her over Gwen countered into a Guillotine chokehold. Katara kept trying push her off but it just took her to the apron. With Katara still in the hold. Katara lifted Gwen up over her head but Gwen was able to counter into a flip DDT (Also known as a Samurai driver). Gwen and Katara laid for a while on the apron. Then they both got up using the ropes. Gwen then slingshoted in and gave Katara a hangman. Katara seemed shock and lost her balance. Then Gwen pushed her off.

"Here is your winner of the Divas rumble, Gwen Tennyson"

"Gwen was # 1 and made it to the end" Said Goku

"And also she had the most eliminations with 4" Said Vegeta

"A great performance and show of heart for Gwen as she survives and is going to Wrestlemania 27!"

Gwen got up onto the turnbuckle and pointed to the Wrestlemania 27 sign as fireworks went off. Sailor looked on from her locker-room as she chuckled to herself.

* * *

A/N: Pt. 1 is here! Sorry for the delay! Pt. 2 is coming soon! And what's your opinion on the Fiction Wrestling Magazine?

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	24. Royal Rumble 2012 Pt 2

A/N: Time for Part 2! Sorry for the wait! Here we go! And sorry...but the Rumble is in Part 3!

* * *

Backstage, Gwen was walking back to her locker-room. Sailor Moon, in regular Unagi form, walked up to her with two bandages on her face and a grin.

"Well well...the little girl I beat wants to have another go at me. You really got some guts..." Sailor teased, circling Gwen as she whistled a bit. "I always loved facing you. Never have beat me for this Belt, have you, Gwendolyn?"

"No. But I have beaten you before. Wrestlemania is a big stage!l. And I plan on making a moment on it!" Gwen said as she kept her eyes on the shark Unagi, who just laughed.

"Y'know, The Serena of lore would've cheered 'Yeah! You can do it! Believe in yourself!'" She let out in a chipper voice, reminiscent of her older days as a Senshi. She quickly, however, sneered at that thought and went back to her normal self. "It's kinda sad seeing you trying so hard just to fail at Wrestlemania, making a buffoon of yourself on the grandest stage of them all."

Gwen shook her head, and looked Sailor straight in her eye.

"I'm going to do everyone in the locker-room a favor and wipe that smirk off of your damn face. I've had enough of you thinking you run the division. I'm making it my personal mission to kick your narrow ass at Wrestlemania. I figured it's time I used what made me famous in CCW and use it here on Animated. Remember Emmy?"

Sailor looked around and then looked down at the ground and back at her Title.

"See you, Sailor. I'll introduce you to a good friend of mine later...The Alpha Bitch."

The crowd cheered wildly for some reason at this statement. Sailor chuckles lightly and walked off. Meanwhile, the Puerto Ricans were in the lottery room...but seemed to have recovering from a beat down of sorts. The cage was crushed and the balls scattered across the ground. Security and GB ran in to see what happened.

"What happened here?" GB asked in all the commotion. Champ was he first to get up and respond.

"This big guy...he ran in...ugh...he grabbed my throat and kicked Drag hard in his ribs. Then he grabbed the cage and tore it open. He searched all through the balls, grabbed one, then left.

"Mr. GB sir" a security guard said, "we've found out that the "40" ball is missing!"

"That giant bastard stole it!" Web said as he kicked the wall in anger.

"The first ever 40 Man Rumble. I orchestrate it, and it goes bad! Who was the culprit?" GB asked.

"We don't want to worry the whole locker room. It's a returning guy this company had to deal with before. He was major hassle." Champ said.

"Well,.whisper it in my ear!" GB asked. WebDragon whispered a name that sent GB into shock.

"...We need to find him...and quick. We can't have a replica of that one year..." GG put his bandana over his mouth and went on a search. "I need to literally KILL this guy! Quick!"

*Taiki-Piccolo Promo*

_Taiki: OK, so who's next? Yamcha is done. Tien and Chiaotzu...done! Trunks, done! Vegeta was disposed of! And I got rid of Krillin! Now...who to get rid of next..._

_Piccolo runs in the ring and tackles Taiki down!_

_Tarble: The Demon King wasted no time in making himself the next challenger! Taiki didn't have to hunt him down! He came right to him!_

_Piccolo: Put me down for The Rumble, Taiki. I plan on making short work of you._

_...It's a shame. I better apologize to Goku now. Because he won't he getting a Wrestlemania match this year. I plan on dusting you off first!_

_Piccolo gives Taiki a Namekian Lariat (Just a powerful Lariat)!_

_Taiki: You aren't a threat. You think you got the best of me? Do YOU people think he got the best of me? Well HE DIDN'T!_

_...He, just like Vegeta, got soft! They teamed up with Goku! He's the common factor! He's the reason you two are soft! You two were two of the baddest men in thee late eighties to the early nineties! But Goku converted you! Piccolo...you got the worst end of it. You never got a World Title reign. You were forced to live in Goku's shadow for the longest time. How does it feel to be his subordinate? You were The Demon King! But you threw that away...how does it feel to have wasted potential..._

_The New Year..._

_"Digivolution versus a severely handicapped Johnny Test, Johnny Quest, and Piccolo tonight." Tarble said._

_Piccolo tagged himself in, and charged at Taiki. The Xros General ran over to his corner, but Piccolo beat him to the punch and knocked all three of his partners down. Piccolo grabbed Taiki and tackled him into the turnbuckle. As Taiki lay in the corner, Piccolo backed up in the opposite corner. He ran at him at full force..._

_...but Taiki rolled out of the way! Piccolo ran into the corner! Taiki grabbed his neck and RKOed him down! Taiki backed up and stared down Piccolo...for a Punt._

_He ran...but Piccolo rolled away, got up, and drove Taiki into the corner..._

_...NO! HE DROVE HIM THROUGH THE TURNBUCKLE! TAIKI AND PICCOLO CRASHED THROUGH THE TURNBUCKLE AND ONTO THE FLOOR! Taiki crashed face first onto the steel steps while Piccolo fell onto the ground._

_"THE NAMEKIAN JUST TACKLED THAT BRAT INTO HELL!" Vegeta screamed._

_"TAIKI'S NOT MOVING! THE BOY IS DOWN AND OUT!" Tarble yelled also._

_"Those two themselves into The Rumble...and only one of them will get to be in The Rumble Match!"_

_"Namek! Defeat the brat!"_

*Promo over*

We go to the back to see Taiki with Digivolution.

"You put your Rumble slot on the line?" screamed a nervous Davis.

"Trust me. I'll win that match easy. Trust me." Taiki brushed it off.

"Taiki...you may be getting too full of yourself...you shouldn't be too cocky in these matches." Takuya warned.

"The 'Demon King' isn't a threat. He's just another stepping stone towards Goku..."

"Taiki. Don't underestimate him, dude. He was the Demon seed of Piccolo Sr. for a reason." Takato said.

"Thanks for having my back, guys. But don't worry. I got this." Taiki said before getting up and walking out the room. He walked to the gorilla position and shook out any last nerves. That infamous guitar riff was heard from the outside as Taiki looked up.

_"Hey!"_

Taiki pounded his fists together and put on his cocky face as music started playing.

_"Hey!"_

The music began to pick up, and Taiki whispered "Showtime!" to himself as "Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive began playing full force. He walked out admist the boos of the crowd, raising his arms in Orton fashion as golden fireworks fell from the Titantron.

_"Hey! Nothing you can say..."_

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall and is for a spot in The Royal Rumble! Coming to the ring first; representing Digivolution; from Japan; "The Z Killer", Taiki Kudo!"

"Little bastard." muttered Vegeta.

"He needs to learn respect. We paved the way for him. He is very ungrateful." Goku added in.

"He is very disrespectful. All he needs is a major loss." Tarble said.

"Yamcha. Tien. Chiaotzu. Trunks. Vegeta. Krillin. He's beaten more than half of us." Goku said, looking down. "COME ON PICCOLO!"

As if on cue, "Rock the Dragon" bumps in the arena, exciting the entire crowd into a frenzy! Piccolo walks out with his weighted gear and aggression in his eyes.

"And his opponent; representing The Z Fighters; now residing...on Earth...; The "Demon King", Piccolo!

"He's brought back the Demon King moniker, but is this still the same Piccolo from The Z Fighter's days?" Tarble asked the two other Saiyans.

"Demon King Piccolo was brutal. He didn't care who he hurt. Others around him weren't in his thoughts. It was all about winning." Goku answered.

Piccolo walked over the ropes and walked straight towards Taiki, not stopping for even the referee. Taiki hopped out the ring and Piccolo just waited in the ring. Taiki rolled back in and waited on the other side of the ring away from Piccolo. The ref, seeing both were ready, rung the bell. Taiki avoided several tie-up situations and rolled away from a boot. He kicked Piccolo's legs and went for a DDT, only to get pushed off. Taiki ran to him, and got a Clothesline for his troubles! Piccolo grabbed Taiki by his hair and dragged him to the corner. He began to unload kick after kick onto Taiki's face, until the ref pulled him off. Piccolo pushed the ref away and caught a flying Taiki, slamming him down with a Powerslam! He hooked Taiki's legs. 1...2...Taiki got the shoulder up. Piccolo picked Taiki up and threw him down with a Mat Slam. He stomped on his face...smirked a bit...and did it again. He liked the aggression he released with every stomp. He continued the stomping frenzy until the ref pulled him off again. Piccolo spied a Taiki struggling to stand, and smirked once more. He bounced off the ropes and kicked him right in the ribs, flipping him over onto his back. Gripping his ribs in pain, he coughed a bit and tried to find a way to recover. He began rolling to the outside, but Piccolo rolled out as well and walked over to Taiki. Piccolo grabbed Taiki by his goggles and lifted him up. He then threw him into the barricade. Taiki struggled to get up, and received a Boot to the face. Piccolo picked Taiki up and placed him on the barricade. Piccolo hopped on the barricade as well and hooked Taiki's neck and arm. Piccolo jumped off and landed a Superplex onto the hard floor. Taiki hit it back-first, and rubbed his back in pain. Piccolo picked Taiki up by his goggles and dragged him to the ring. He tossed him into the ring and got up on the apron. Taiki recovered and ran up to Piccolo, Shoulder Blocking him off of the apron. Piccolo landed face first on the table as Taiki rolled out of the ring. Taiki picked up Piccolo, who punched him in the gut and slammed his head onto the table. Taiki stumbledaround a bit, but Piccolo grabbed him and threw him into the steel steps. Taiki Piccolo rolled into the ring and back out to restart the count. Piccolo walked over back to Taiki, who had jumped up, Dropkicking the Namekian. Taiki then grabbed Piccolo's head and dragged him to the side of the ring. He threw Piccolo in the ring and rolled in himself. Piccolo used the ropes to get up, and turned around into a Wheel Kick from Taiki. He goes for a pin.

1..

2..

Piccolo kicked out with a powerful force!

"Taiki was being dominated...now HE'S dominating." Goku said.

"Taiki found out how to take out the big guy it seems. You gotta give it to him; he's resourceful." Tarble said.

"Who's side are you on, Tarble?" Vegeta interrogated his own brother.

Taiki picked Piccolo up and kicked his gut a few times. He tried to Irish Whip him, but Piccolo stood strong and reversed the whip. Taiki went towards the ropes, but ducked the Clothesline. He dame back around and kicked Piccolo in the gut. Bent over, Piccolo was prone to Taiki's Neckbreaker. Taiki picked him up again and put him in a Front Headlock. Piccolo got up and threw Taiki off! He landed on his feet, however, and bounced off of the ropes. Piccolo caught him and gave him a Pumphandle Slam! The Namek bounced off of the ropes and caught a groggy Taiki with a Lariat! Taiki got up, and was picked up by Piccolo! Piccolo put Taiki on his shoulders and, ran forward, and gave him a Steamroller! Piccolo got up and let out a primal scream, enciting the crowd as well! Piccolo bent down in the corner and stalked an unsuspecting Taiki...

"Is it time?" Tarble cheered.

"Come on, Namek! Finish this kid!" Vegeta cheered.

"The Spear!" Goku cheered for the next move Piccolo would do.

Once the boy was up, Piccolo ran at him with intense speed. Taiki rolled out the way, and Piccolo stopped on a dime! Taiki grabbed him from behind and gave him a Backbreaker! Taiki picked Piccolo up and placed him on the turnbuckle. He pulled Piccolo out by his neck and Spike DDT'd him! Taiki then sat down and stared at Piccolo.

"Why's he just...staring at him?" Tarble asked.

"Is he planning something?" Goku wondered.

Piccolo got up, and Taiki calmly stood up. Piccolo turned around, and Taiki went for an RKO!

"He was planning for an RKO!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Piccolo pushed him off, and SPEARED TAIKI!

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR!" Tarble exclaimed.

"He's down!" Vegeta said.

Piccolo went for the pin.

1...

2...

Taiki got a faint shoulder up!

"AAGH! DAMN!" Vegeta groaned.

The Xros General got up as the Namekian stalked Taiki once more. He readied his arm for a Namekian Lariat. Taiki got himself together and bounced off the ropes as Piccolo did the same!

"Here comes a collission!" Goku said.

Taiki and Piccolo collided in the middle of the ring! The Lariat was swung, but Taiki swung around it and began spinning Piccolo around with him. The force of the spin twisted them both around to the point where the momentum was perfect...

...

...FOR AN RKO!

"THE RKO CONNECTED!" Tarble screamed.

"NO! NO! NO!" Vegeta whined.

"Come on, Piccolo..." said Goku, hoping for the best.

Taiki crawled over to Piccolo, and hooked the leg.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rung, and Taiki raised his arms in victory. The Saiyans at ringside were as upset as ever.

"Here is your winner; Taiki Kudo!"

"What a crock! What a load of crap! Taiki used the momentum of that spin for a massive RKO!" said a livid Vegeta.

"Taiki seems to be able to pull off some innovative way to get in an RKO, that's for sure." Tarble begrudgingly admitted.

"This is a major blow to The Z Fighters." Goku said.

Taiki glared at Piccolo and backed into a corner.

"Oh no, he's wanting a Punt!" Tarble exclaimed. Goku took off his headphones and entered into the ring.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

Goku slid into the ring and guarded his friend from The Punt. Taiki looked up at Goku and laughed a bit. Goku told him to leave the ring, to which Taiki responded with a chuckle and a scoff. He left the ring, and said to Goku "Wrestlemania. Right around the corner." Taiki jumped off the apron and walked off.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but...Kakarot may just get his match..." Vegeta said. He rolled his eyes as Goku came back to the table.

"Taiki...hehe, I may just have to face him..." Goku said. "I wish I could face him. But I'm hoping that Gotenks could stop him...or even my son, when he returns. Master Roshi...maybe..."

Backstage, The Rican Boys were now using an electronic ticket maker. Ben Ten and a few people from other companies had just left, and Wolfgang and his group walked in. The boys gave Wolfgang, Brad, and Big Brother their tickers...which earned them a few sneers from The Bullies. They walked away, and WebDragon cursed at them in Spanish.

"...Bandejos..." he said, but they didn't hear. Jude walked in with his usual laidback demeanor.

"Heeeey, dudes!" He said, giving Web and Champ high-fives. "What's my number?"

"Hey, Jude! Your number iiiis...25!" Web gave him his number.

"Sweeeeeet! Thanks, dudes!" He said as he walked off.

_"No problema, esé" _Champ said. They waited for a sec, and the next man walked in. Souichi Sagano waited to get his number.

"I can't believe it...cheap labor from the outside? What, they don't want to pay the people who actually WORK there? Man...this company is ass-backwards..." Souichi complained.

"You gonna keep bitching, or are you here for your number?" Champ asked.

"Smart-ass." Souichi said. Champ gave him his number, which was...

"10? Really? Rip-off..." Souichi complained.

"Take it or leave it, Racer boy." Web glared at Souichi, who just sneered and walked off.

"They bitch a lot here, huh?" Web asked.

"At least we're almost done here..." Champ sighed.

We then go to the interview area with Libby.

"Hey ya'll! My guest at this time...Alucard! Alucard, you'll be facing off with The World Champ next! Your thoughts?"

"Itachi has not faced an opponent of my caliber ever. Goku isn't on my level. Henry Wong isn't my level. Sasuke isn't my level. Not even every Uchiha known to man was on my level. I thrive on pain. Every hit he gives me will only entice me. But If he wins, well no skin off my bones. I have always wanted a mortal to beat me. However, for his sake, he'd best lose his first match. Because he will be taken to hell...and he shall not return.

Pein walks towards Alucard and sizes him up.

"Nothing but an oversized Edward Cullen. I spit on you. Itachi shall defeat you...with NO help whatsoever..." he said to the vampire.

"Leave my presence, mortal...lest YOU gain my full wrath instead...and it will NOT be in a wrestling ring." Alucard threatened, which did not phase Pein in the slightest.

We go to Penny, who's with Gary Oak.

"Salutations! I'm here with Gary Oak! Gary, your first Title match since returning. What's running through your mind?"

"Pen, it's all a matter of 'How will Gary MF'in Oak defeat Itachi and last through the other three guys. I'll defeat Itachi with the experience of our last fight to back me up. Alucard will be tough, but I'll run him down and take him down. Thresh Crash...pffft...I won't even worry for him. He's got his head too far up his own ass to see much of anything. And as for TD...the rookie is good...but his undefeated streak is as good as done."

Kisame walks towards Gary and glares at him.

"You have a problem, fishface?" Gary retorted.

"No. But you seem to have your own head far up your ass if you believe you can defeat Itachi. You failed once...you shall fail again." Kisame said, trying to shake Gary up; but the trainer just stared att the shark man as if he were crazy.

"Kisame...you idiot. Get out of here. You don't know what I have up my sleeves for this match..."

We then go to Chuckie.

"Hey! Chuckie here! Thresh, surprisingly, is not here yet. But my guest now is TD! TD...this was your shot. And now...three other men have hijacked it. But at least you get to be the last man to enter the gauntlet. How do you feel?"

"My undefeated streak is still not safe, Chuck. I have to fight a man in order become a Dual Champion. And no matter how beat up they may be...it could be Gary or even Itachi...I still have to take this match seriously...and everyone who enters into it as a major threat..."

Tobi stumbles along and looks at TD.

"Hi TD!"

"Hi Tobi."

"Wanna play later? Tobi's been a good boy!"

"Sure!"

"Wheee!" Tobi skipped away as Chuckie stared at TD, who looked confused.

"...What? I'm still ten. I love playing!"

We finally go to Itachi, who's with Kisame.

"We are not allowed to interfere in your match tonight..." Kisame solemnly said, "...unless you want to be disqualified."

"I doesn't matter. I plan on defeating each of them. With each urchin...comes another victory..." Itachi grabbed his Title. "I plan on going from 63-0 to 67-0." Itachi walked off...but peeked back in for one more thing.

"Oh, and tell the rest of the Akatsuki we shall be having another party. Spyrous is invited..." Itachi then walked off.

"Itachi runs The Texas Death Match Gauntlet NEXT!" Tarble announced.

(Commercial)

_A lone hooded man walked on a long road for a few seconds until he hit a fork in it. He looked down one path...which showed a compilation of victories at Wrestlemania. Championship wins, Money in the Bank wins, and massive moments flashed before his eyes._

_He looked down the other road, which showed a long string of losses and embaressments. Title losses, crashes, burns, and sad faces were shown before him. The man looked up and removed his hood, revealing himself to be...Davis Motomiya._

_"Never again." He said, looking down the bad road. He went down the good path and said as he walked down..._

_"What will YOU choose...when you hit 'The Crossroads'."_

_WWE ANIMATED PRESENTS:_

_THE NEWEST PAY-PER-VIEW-_

_The X-Roads!_

(Commercial ends)

We go to the ring...where Goofy is standing in the middle of it. The bell rings as the crowd can barely contain its excitement. Goofy can barely be heard as he spoke to everyone.

"The following is a Hardcore Texas Death Gauntlet Match! The objective is to pin your opponent for a three count and make sure he is down for a ten count! Whoever is the last man to survive in this match is The New Toon World Champion!"

The crowd erupted into a frenzy as everyone showed their excitement for the match! On-screen, a large black embodiement of a crow swooped down and engulfed the screen as it shaped out to be the Mangekyo Toon World Title Match Graphic.

"Here we go, everyone! Will Itachi survive The Gauntlet?" Tarble announced.

A few incantations were heard as he lights went dim. Benedictine Monks were heard in the background...and then The Ministry Theme kicked in as the guitars went full blast. Itachi walked out in his Akatsuki robe amongst boos. He wore his Mangekyo World Title on his waist as the crowd jeered him. But throughout it all...not even the fear of this match changed Itachi's solemn and monotone expression.

"A man who knows no fear...might get a taste of it tonight." Vegeta said. "Itachi has been undefeated so far. 67 men. And one of those men are you, Kakarot."

"Yes, Itachi is a tought opponent indeed. Something about his in-ring and out-ring psychology messes with you a bit. And with something like this, you'd expect him to be scared. But you'd be surprised. Itachi has gotten rid of fear in his emotional repetoire. He is an emotionless death machine."

"His surprise strength. His technical work. His speed. His agility. His cunning. And his quick thinking. These are all of the deciding factors of Itachi's success." Tarble said. "But tonight...he faces: The cunning of Gary Oak, The RAW POWER of Alucard, The brutality of Thresh Crash, and the young ace abilities in TD Kenelly."

Itachi walks into the ring as he raises his Title high in the air. He awaits his next opponent, as does the crowd. And then...

..._**"GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL! GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL! GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL! GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL!"**_

The crowd burst at the seams as Gary walked out onto the ramp, decked out in his classic original blue attire with brown boots. He shook hands with the fans as he dashed down the ramp and rolled into the ring.

"And there goes my student!" Vegeta said."Gary Oak vs. Itachi in the first match! Man! I don't know WHO to choose!"

"This is Gary's first Title shirt since returning a month ago. And he seems ready to go!" Tarble said.

"Oak is pretty impressive in that ring! He knows how to bring in that technical grappling offense. He knows a few submissions, but is known especially for that T-Bone Suplex of his! But his finisher, The Shellshock, is a devastating driver that has taken down both big and small guys." Goku said before taking a huge breath.

The two men, on opposite sides of the ring stared each other down.

"First... representing The Akatsuki (The crowd began to boo); formerly from Konoha, and now gone rogue; he is The Toon World Champion; Itachi Uchiha!

The crowd showered him with boos as he maintained his composure. He seemed to somewhat bask in the hate.

"And the challenger (The crowd began cheering once more); from Pallet Town, Kanto Region; Gary Oak!"

The crowd cheered immensly as Gary shuffled back and forth, reveling in the love.

"Let's gets this match started!" Goku said, extremely pumped up.

The referee held up The World Title as the two teens got ready.

The bell rung as Itachi ran at Gary, who ducked down and slingshotted the ropes into Itachi's eyes. Itachi stumbled back and Gary bounced off of the ropes; Itachi grabbed Gary and Flapjacked him out of the ring! Gary fell to the floor and Itachi climbed out the ring and picked him up. Itachi dragged him by the hair toward the ring, but Gary elbowed him a couple times in the hip and gave him a Drop Toe Hold face first into the steel post. Gary pulled out a steel chair from under the ring and hit Itachi in the back with it. He then threw him face first into the steel post and followed up with a Back Suplex. Gary pinned Itachi. 1... 2... Itachi kicked out. Gary got up and picked Itachi up and rolled him in the ring. Gary picked up a table and slid it in the ring, and slid in with a lead pipe. Itachi got up and got a Pipe shot to the head. Gary followed by smashing the edge of the pipe straight into his forehead. Gary then gave Itachi a Spike DDT and got up. Gary soon started to set up the table fully, just in time to see Itachi get up in the corner. Gary jumped up and smashed the lead pipe against Itachi's head and The Champ fell to his knees. Gary lifted Itachi up and hit a Spinning Crucifix Toss through the table!

1...

2...

Itachi kicked out!

"An early pin by Gary." said Goku

"And it's a huge surprise he's taking the fight to Itachi." Said Tarble

Itachi got up and Gary picked up the pipe.

Gary slammed the pipe against the head of Itachi. Gary picked Itachi up, but Itachi headbutted him straight in the nose. Gary fell backwards against the ropes and Itachi hit a Snap Powerslam. Itachi pinned him. 1... 2... Gary kicked out. Itachi picked Gary up by the hair, but Gary poked his eyes. Gary bounced off the ropes and Itachi Backdropped him over the ropes onto the floor. Itachi then went outside the ring as Gary lied there in pain and pinned him. 1... 2... Gary got his shoulder up.

"Itachi's pissed" Said Vegeta.

"I think we should get up…" Said Goku, referring to Itachi looking their way.

Itachi started to tear apart the table; he slammed the cover on the back of Gary and pinned him. 1... 2... Gary got his shoulder up and Itachi got on his knees looking at the ref. Itachi then wrapped his hand around the throat of Gary and picked him up. He lifted Gary up high…and CHOKESLAMMED HIM THROUGH THE TABLE!

" Holy-" Was all Vegeta could say…

"Ship" Said Goku and Vegeta looked at him "What? I don't cuss…"

Itachi then pinned Gary.

1...

2...

3!

The ref began the ten count.

1...

2...

3... Gary moved his hand and reached up toward the guard rail

4... Itachi pulled stuff out of from under the ring

5…

6...Gary got his hand on the guard rail and tried to pull himself up.

7... Gary was up and the count had stopped!

"Gary is up!" Said Tarble.

Gary leaned against the guard rail and Itachi smashed him in the face with steel steps. Itachi picked Gary up and threw him against the ring apron. Itachi then charged with the steps and Gary Dropkicked them into his chest. Itachi coughed up blood as Gary stalked him. He picked him up and put him on his shoulders. He then slammed Itachi down with The Shellshock! (Inverted F5).

"THE SHELLSHOCK! THE SHELLSHOCK!" Vegeta yelled.

"This is all over folks!" Tarble yelled as well.

1...

2...

3!

The ref began the ten count…

1...

2...

3... Gary picked up the steps.

4... Gary slammed the steps against Itatchi's shoulder, causing the count to break!

"Gary is ruthless!" Said Tarble.

"WHAT? GARY! You could've won!" Screamed Vegeta to his student.

Gary then picked Itachi up and Irish whipped him against the steel post. Itachi came back somehow and leveled Gary with a Clothesline. You see the rage in Itachi's eyes. Itachi picked Gary up and threw him into the ring. Itachi slid in and Gary jumpsed at him only for Itachi to uppercut him. Itachi then lifted him up and hit a Chokeslam on Gary. Itachi picked him up again and delivered a surprise Tombstone Piledriver onto him! Itachi then pinned him.

1...

2...

3!

The ref started to count again

1...

"That tombstone was devastating" Said Goku

2...

3...

4...

"Gary isn't moving" said Vegeta

5...

6...

"Gary sat up! But he needs to Get up

7... Gary went to the corner…

8...

He used that corner as leverage to get up. Itachi ran at him and hit a Running Clothesline. He followed up with a Sidewalk Slam Backbreaker. Itachi then rolled out of the ring and slid out a table from under the ring. Itachi rolled back into the ring with the table and threw Gary head first into the steel post. Itachi then set up the table. Itachi took Gary up to the apron and signaled for a Powerbomb. Then Itachi hit an Elevated Powerbomb onto Gary through the table! Itachi went down and pinned Gary.

1...

2...

3!

And the ten count…

1... Gary was motionless as Itachi got up using the apron.

2...

3...

4... Gary started to gain consciousness.

5... Gary crawled to Itatchi very slowly.

6... Gary was still crawling.

7... Gary was using the ring apron to get his very prone body up

8... He was able to do it and the count stopped!

Itachi grabbed Gary by the hair and threw him over the top rope! Itachi then grabbed a Yield sign and went to hit Gary with it. But Gary kicked Itachi in the nuts. Gary took the time he had to walk slowly back to the ring and rest there and Itachi soon slid in the ring. Luckily, Gary picked up the pipe and hit Itachi in the gut with it. Gary followed up as he was going for a DDT, only for Itachi to push him against the ropes. Itachi caught him and hit a MASSIVE Chokeslam! However it seemed Itachi wasn't done as he went back outside and slid a ladder into the ring before coming in himself. Gary just laid there as Itachi set up the ladder. Itachi grabbed him by the neck and dragged him up the ladder. Then Itatchi, ready to end this, threw Gary with a Chokeslam off the 15 foot ladder!

"Oh my!" Screamed Tarble.

But that wasn't it, as Itatchi jumped off the ladder with an Elbow Drop onto Gary!

1...

2...

3!

" Gary isn't gonna survive" Said Vegeta.

1...

2...

"Don't doubt the heart of Gary Oak." Said Goku.

3...

4...

"Goku, Gary isn't even moving." Tarble pointed out.

5...

6...

"I think his career may end due to this violent match…" Said Vegeta solemnly.

7...

8...

"He's still lifeless" Said Goku.

9...

"This is it…" Said Vegeta.

10!

The bell rung as officials helped Gary out of the area. Itachi looked on and chuckled.

"Itachi, showing NO remorse…" Tarble said, disgusted.

"He is my protégé…" Vegeta started, "but the better man won tonight."

Itachi, still feeling a bit alive, awaits his next opponent. The lights go red and "Left Foot Trapped In A Sensual Seduction"…Alucard's theme.

"Here comes Alucard…the crazy sumbitch who we first saw encounter Itachi at The Clash in his debut!" Vegeta said.

"Alucard and Itachi may have one very brutal outing here…this will be a slaughterhouse…" Tarble said.

"Let's see how they destroy each other!" Goku agreed…in a blood lustfully sort of way…

Alucard stepped over the ropes and walked over to Itachi, who he towered over.

"Itachi is the smaller man here" Tarble said. "This may be a tough roadblock to get past."

"Don't underestimate his size, Tarble; Itachi is small, but he has the strength of a Powerhouse and the agility of a High-Flyer." Vegeta praised.

"He's like a walking, talking, living, deadly, oxymoron." Goku added in.

"Oh look; Kakarot knows a big word…" Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes.

Itachi threw the first punch, repeatedly going after the face of Alucard. After getting him on one knee, Itachi bounced off of the ropes…but ran into a HUGE Shoulder Block that flipped him 180 degrees! Itachi, feeling a bit woozy, got up and walked into a fist from the vampire. Alucard followed up with a stomp to Itachi's rib, and finished it off by picking him up and driving him into the corner. Itachi struggled to get up, and got a few rib punches to keep him down. Alucard backed up and ran towards Itachi, Booting him in the face! Itachi crumbled down to the ground, feeling somewhat woozy. The vampire wouldn't stop there, grabbing Itachi by his head and Irish Whipping him. Itachi bounced off of the ropes, and was lifted 7 feet into the air by Alucard! After walking to the edge of the ring, Alucard threw Itachi out of the ring and onto an announce table!

"OOOOH!" Tarble cringed at the toss. "Itachi isn't walking away from that without a limp…"

"That vampire is a massive BEAST! Man, I would LOVE to fight him!" Goku squealed with excitement.

"There are probably a few nerds battling that out on a forum as we speak…" Vegeta quipped.

Itachi struggled to get up, but Alucard rolled out the ring and elbowed his back repeatedly. Alucard picked Itachi up and Headbutted Itachi's chest. Itachi yelled out in pain as Alucard tossed him off of the table. Alucard then grabbed Itachi's Akatsuki robe and ripped it off of him. He grabbed the sleeves and began choking Itachi out. He then grabbed a pair of brass knuckles that was lying around and began pounding on Itachi's ribs. With each shot, Itachi let out a scream of complete agony. Backstage, Pein, Tobi, and Kisame watch the match. Pein looked on with a focused, determined look as Itachi got the piss beaten out of him. Back in the ring, Itachi is picked up and thrown into the barricade. Alucard ran full speed towards Itachi and kicked his ribs, sandwiching them between his powerful foot and the hard barricade. Alucard grabbed Itachi, now coughing and hacking, and slammed his head into the table. Alucard then picked Itachi up and Chokebombed him ONTO THE BARRICADE BACK FIRST! Itachi, in complete pain, clutched his upper body. Alucard grabbed Itachi once more and picked him up. He carried him on one shoulder and drove his back into the corner post. Alucard then rolled Itachi into the ring.

"Itachi is dominated here! I haven't seen him put up one major offense in this match!" Tarble said.

"This small pause in the assault should give him one chance…" Goku said.

Alucard rolled into the ring, and received a stomp on his head from Itachi. The Champ bounced off of the ropes and Dropkicked his head, rolling him onto his back. Itachi Leg Dropped Alucard and began punching his face. Itachi stomped on Alucard's face and then began stomping on him a bit more. He grabbed his neck and lifted him up while saying, "Who's the baddest now?" However...a hand grabbed Itachi's neck! Alucard sat up and stared straight into Itachi's eyes. One pair of soulless eyes stared into another…and Alucard said…

"Still me."

Alucard got up while holding on to Itachi's neck. He got up and lifted Itachi high into the air! Itachi, however, got out of the Chokeslam and grabbed the vampire's throat! He used his strength and picked up the demon! He then slammed him down for a POWERFUL CHOKESLAM!

"AND THIS IS WHY HE'S YOUR WORLD CHAMPION, FOLKS!" Vegeta cheered. "He has lifted the big vampire up and taken him down!"

Itachi goes down and pins Alucard.

1…

2…

Alucard kicked out!

"But the King of Vampires would NOT go down!" Tarble said.

"How can that be? This Alucard….he's…he's a MONSTER!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Itachi, with a look of pure disbelief, screamed at the top of his lungs. Itachi grabbed Alucard's head and picked him up. He began punching his head repeatedly, until Alucard grabbed Itachi's head and threw him into the corner. Itachi turned around and received a giant boot to his face! Alucard picked up a now busted open Itachi and gave him a Backbreaker. Itachi, still clutching his ribs, got up and tried to punch Alucard. The vampire merely blocked the strike and repeatedly threw strike after strike to Itachi's chest. Alucard grabbed Itachi's head, but Itachi countered that and gave Alucard a Jawbreaker. Itachi then rolled out of the ring and walked over to the timekeeper's area. He moved Goofy out of the way and folded up the chair. He rolled back into the ring, but Alucard grabbed Itachi's neck, lifted him up, and Chokeslammed him onto the mat! Alucard went down and pinned Itachi.

1…(Vegeta: What the…)

2…

Itachi kicked out a split-second before three!

"THAT was a close call for Itachi!" Goku announced. "He's resilient, huh?"

"That he is, Kakarot! He seemed to have been training hard and long for this match! The strength and durability he's demonstrated is unreal!" Vegeta praised.

Alucard grabbed Itachi's neck and lifted him back up. Itachi kicked Alucard in the groin in a desparate move! Itachi looked up…and met eyes with a laughing vampire. Alucard grabbed Itachi's hair and threw him across the ring, and he crashed head-first into the corner. Itachi, dazed and confused, tried crawling towards the other corner. He reached it, but Alucard grabbed his neck. Itachi poked Alucard's eyes and threw him to the corner. Itachi climbed onto the turnbuckle, but Alucard immediately pushed him off of the corner. Alucard swooped down onto an unsuspecting Alucard and Flying Clotheslined him! Itachi was prone to Alucard's next advance. He grabbed Itachi's neck and pulled him from out of the corner. Itachi, practically unresponsive, was about to be Chokeslammed.

…However, Alucard had remembered something. And suddenly…he…pulled a muscle?

"What the?" Tarble was shocked. "Did Alucard…actually pull a muscle?" he asked.

"…Is that possible?" Vegeta wondered.

"I…don't…know…" Goku pretty confused himself.

Alucard flailed his arm wildly, even surprising Itachi. But the Champion didn't care. Itachi grabbed Alucard's neck with a choking grip and Chokeslammed him onto the steel chair! The split booed as Itachi pinned Alucard.

1…

2…

3!

The referee began the ten count.

"Itachi might've just put down Alucard!" Tarble said.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

Alucard has not moved yet…

7…

8…

Alucard tries to get up, but he falls back to the ground…

9…

10!

"Itachi just stopped the monster Alucard…" Tarble said. "But how did the vampire 'pull a muscle'?"

"Vampires can pull muscles! It's possible!" Vegeta tried to reason. "What matters is that Itachi beat opponent number two!"

"But the toll this battle with Alucard took was massive. He looks extremely beat up right now." Goku said.

Goku was right. The Champion was beaten up, injured, and bloodied. But he stood back up and put his fists up ready to fight. Itachi, with knees trembling and energy low, awaited his next opponent.

"The Champ is severely damaged. It's like he can't even move…" Tarble observed.

"This is the most vulnerable we've ever seen Itachi. It's like he can't even go on now." Vegeta shook his head in amazement, "How can he survive TWO more people?"

Itachi held up his head and tried looking as confident as he could.

…but someone from behind came up and hit a Reverse STO…or as he calls it…A "Wolves Hunt"!

"The hell…it's TWE's Nicholas Churchill!" Vegeta yelled. "WHAT IS HE DOING OUT HERE?"

"I don't know!" Tarble answered. "But he's screwing over Itachi!"

Nicholas walked away from a broken Itachi with a cocky smile. "Architects" by Rise Against played, and Thresh walked out with a TWE Title Belt on his shoulders. He gave his thanks to Churchill, who chuckled to himself as he walked off. Thresh ran in the ring and put his Title down. Thresh said, "I'm feeling 'old-school'" as he wound his arm up. Itachi struggled to stand up…but once he did…Thresh bounced off the ropes and took Itachi down with the classic Sniper Lariat (Hook Lariat). Itachi, down and out, was prone to the pinning attempt from a beaming Thresh.

"I can't believe it…" a flabbergasted Vegeta looked on in horror. "Itachi…is done…"

Thresh hooked Itachi's leg and put his hands up to count along.

1…

…

2…

…

3!

"The count is over…and now the ten count starts…" Tarble said.

1…

2…

3…

"Itachi…is this the end?" Vegeta looked on, wide eyed.

4…

5…

"The streak is about to end…"

6…

7…

9…

Itachi rises up slowly, but surely! The match is still on!

"WHAT?" Tarble spat out his soda while Vegeta jumped up and down in excitement!

"HE'S STILL IN IT! HE'S STILL IN IT!" Vegeta cheered.

Thresh screamed in anger as he began unleashing his anger onto Itachi, punching his reddened face time after time. Itachi just calmly opened his eyes and spat in Thresh's face. He murmured…"You…pussy bitch…" which angered The Creation of Devastation. He picked Itachi up and threw him into the corner. He ran towards the Champ at full speed, but Itachi rolled out of the way! Thresh crashed (Hehe…puns…) face first into the corner, while Itachi tried to recover. He got to his knees and crawled out of the ring. He got to his feet and rested on the barricade. Thresh got up and rolled out the ring to meet Itachi. He grabbed his head and went for a punch, but Itachi blocked it and punched Thresh down! Itachi began regaining a bit of energy as he backed up a bit from the angry Thresh. He got up, and received a Boot to his face. Uchiha needed to recover quickly, so he stumbled over to the announce table and grabbed Tarble's water bottle. He drank half of the bottle, and poured the rest over his head. He turned around and received a Clothesline, taking him down. Thresh grabbed Itachi by his hair and yanked him up forcibly. Thresh lifted Itachi up and slammed him on the announce table with an Alabama Slam! Itachi grabbed his back in pain as Thresh climbed up and picked Itachi up. Vegeta, Goku, and Tarble clear the area, while Thresh grabbed Itachi and lifted him up onto his shoulders.

"Oh no…we've seen Thresh do this before…" Tarble looked on.

"THE DREAM DEVASTATION DRIVER! THROUGH THE TABLE?" Vegeta yelled in amazement as Itachi lies on Thresh's shoulders. Thresh yells out "TELL ME IF THIS IS A BITCH MOVE!". He runs forward…

…Itachi wiggled out…

…Grabbed Thresh's neck…

…and CHOKESLAMMED THRESH THROUGH THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"AAAAAAAH HEEEEEELL YES! ITACHI IS BACK IN THIS!" Vegeta cheered on as Itachi is on the main table while Thresh was lying in a pile of rubble. Itachi slowly tried to help himself up, but fell back down.

"Itachi has once again put himself back into the equation!" Tarble said.

"But he's still damaged heavily! What else can he do?" Goku asked back.

Itachi finally gets up, hurt and all, and walks over to Thresh. He cleared the debris and picked Thresh up by his blue hair. Dragging him towards the ring, Itachi struggled to get over to the area. He finally picked Thresh up and rolled him into the ring. Itachi rolled in the ring, and crawled over to Thresh's body. He made it to Thresh and hooked his leg for the pin.

1…

2…

…Thresh kicked out!

"THRESH KICK OUT BY A HAIR!" Tarble said.

"Dang! He would've won! The time he took trying to recharge costed him a possible win!" Vegeta banged on the table frustrated.

Thresh rolled over onto his stomach and tried to get up. Itachi got up and bounced off the ropes. He ran forward and kicked his head, taking him down. Itachi then backed up and rested in the corner. He grabbed a kendo stick and began wailing away at Thresh's legs. The onslaught continued, as Itachi managed to keep Thresh down on his knees. Itachi bounced off the ropes and Dropkicked Thresh's legs. He then grabbed Thresh's legs and twisted around it. He twisted one leg and another, and locked in The Figure Four Leg Lock!

"Oh myyyy! The Figure Four! Pride and joy of the Nature Boys of this industry!" Tarble pointed out.

"Itachi has those damaged legs twisted pretty good!" Goku added.

"And the best part" Vegeta said, "He doesn't have to let go anytime soon! This match has NO Submissions. NO Count-outs, so he doesn't have to let go. And, most importantly, NO rope breaks! THRESH IS LOCKED IN THERE WITH NO ESCAPE IN SIGHT!"

And Vegeta was correct indeed; Thresh was locked in the submission hold pretty well, and nothing stopped Itachi from keeping the hold in place. Thresh twisted around, but it only hurt his legs even more. Itachi wouldn't let the hold go. Two minutes in, and Itachi was far from over. Thresh rolled onto his belly and lifted himself up. He attempted to crawl over to the ropes, and screamed in intense agony. Thresh remembered that grabbing the ropes is no good, and just began pounding the ground in frustration and pain.

Five minutes have passed. Thresh was fading fast…and Itachi was also fading due to the strain he was putting into the move. Thresh weakly sat up and began pounding on the legs of Itachi. He had tried multiple times to pound the center of the lock, but the attempts never succeeded. Itachi sat up as well and began throwing a few punches towards Thresh's face. Thresh sat back up again and threw a couple of punches once again. Itachi went down, and Thresh went back to unlocking the lock. He pulled the legs apart a bit, and began pulling Itachi's legs away. He got one leg out…  
…but Itachi sat back up and headbutted Thresh, putting him out for a second! He put the lock back in and began wrenching away with more energy!

Five more minutes later…

"Ten minutes…" Tarble said, "Ten minutes Thresh has been in that hold. I have to give him his credit; he is lasting EXTREMELY long in this predicament! Most men just fade after this…Thresh hasn't even TAPPED yet!"

"Maybe because he there's no reason!" Vegeta pointed out.

"But many tap just to see. Thresh hasn't even motioned that he's wanted to tap!" Goku added in.

Almost at the brink of unconsciousness, Thresh looks up to see Itachi also looking a bit woozy. With the feeling in his legs almost lost, Thresh tries one last desperate move. He tries to move over towards the corner. He uses a bit of his energy and tries to slide over to the corner. Itachi attempts to stop this, but Thresh grabs Itachi's head and HEADBUTTS him with extreme tenacity! Itachi hits the ground hard, and Thresh makes it to the corner…with the kendo stick! He holds it up high and begins whacking Itachi's legs continuously! Itachi-dazed, confused, and in pain, loosens up the hold; this helps Thresh unlock the hold and roll away. But with half of the feeling gone from his legs, he can barely stand.

"Both men are out of it! They can barely go on! How can they do this?" Tarble wondered.

"Tenacity. Drive. The battle to see who's better." Goku said.

"I must admit that Kakarot is right. Those two have exchanged a few choice words for the past few weeks. In this business, the only way to settle things…is in the ring…" Vegeta admitted.

Thresh rolled out the ring and wobbled to a certain spot in the ring. Digging around, he grabbed a table and a chair. He threw them both into the ring and rolled in the ring. He grabbed Itachi's head, but gets a punch to the gut and a kick to the knees. He bounced off the ropes and Clotheslined Thresh down. Itachi grabbed the chair and stalked Thresh. Thresh got up…and kicked Itachi in the legs! Thresh gripped his legs in pain, and slowly got up. He set up the chair and grabbed his rival's neck. He screamed intensely and dropped Itachi onto the chair with a 308 Caliber DDT! Thresh is on the ground along with a knocked out Itachi.

"THE 308 CALIBER DDT! ITACHI IS KNOCKED OUT!" Goku yelled.

"THAT ONE PUT HIM DOWN!" Tarble added.

Thresh rolled over onto Itachi and put his arm on his chest. The ref counted…

1…

… (Vegeta: NOOOOO!)

…

2…

…

…(Tarble: THIS IS…)

ITACHI GOT A WEAK SHOULDER UP!

"…NOT IT!" Tarble finished.

"ITACHI IS STILL IN THIS!" Vegeta cheered.

Thresh picked Itachi up, promising to end the match. Thresh set up the table and turned around in order to pick him up onto his shoulders. Itachi rolled off onto his feet and ran at Thresh, WHO GRABBED HIS THROAT!

"OH MYYYY! A CHOKESLAM!" Tarble exclaimed.

Thresh lifted him up, but Itachi escaped from the move and lifted Thresh up…AND DROPPED HIM WITH THE DEVASTATION DREAM DRIVER! Thresh is out! Itachi rolls over for the pin!

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

3!

"The 3-Count is done! The 10-Count starts now!" Goku stated.

1…

…

2…

Itachi sits up and shakes his head.

3…

…

4…

"Thresh is down. He can't get up!" Tarble said.

5…

…

6…

Thresh stirs…

7…

…

8…

Itachi falls on his face in exhaustion.

9…

Thresh sits up!

"OH THE HELL? THRESH WON'T GO DOWN!" Vegeta cried.

Itachi, noticing the cheers, shakes his head in frustration and turns around. He gets up and slowly picks Thresh up. He gets halfway up…and Thresh grabs a surprised Itachi's neck and stands straight up! He lifts him up and CHOKESLAMS HIM!

"THE CHOKESLAM CONNECTED! BOTH MEN HAVE PINNED EACH OTHER THE SAME AMOUNT OF TIMES, AND HAVE DONE EACH OTHER'S FINISHERS!" Tarble yelled, "THOSE TWO HAVE TAKEN EACH OTHER TO THE LIMIT!"

Both men are down…both are knocked out…and both cannot get up. The referee begins the ten count for both of the men.

1…

2…

"If those two are counted out, TD will win The Title by default!" Vegeta said.

4…

5…

6…

7…

Both men begin to move and stand up. They grab each other, while Itachi grabs the brass knuckles in the corner. Thresh stumbled over towards Itachi, and got hit in the face with the brass knuckles! Down on the ground, Thresh grabbed his face in pain. He removed his hands to reveal a trickle of blood reddening his crystal blue hair. Thresh tried to get up, but Itachi grabbed the chair and smashed it over Thresh's legs. Thresh tried to get up, but he would be pulled up forcibly by Itachi. The Uchiha picked Thresh up and gave him an Inverted Atomic Drop. He bounced off of the ropes and gave Thresh a Spear! Itachi picked Thresh back up and lifted him up in an Oklahoma position. He went for an Oklahoma Slam, but Thresh slipped out! The Manifestation grabbed Itachi from behind, put him in a Full Nelson, lifted him high, and slammed him down with a Full Nelson Slam! Thresh bounced off the ropes and Leg Dropped Itachi on the neck! Thresh raised his fist and picked Itachi up. He lifted Itachi up and got him ready. Thresh bounced off the ropes…and hit The Sniper's Laria-NO! ITACHI COUNTERED THE LARIAT INTO A CHOKESLAM! THROUGH THE TABLE!

"AND THE COUNTER! THE CHOKESLAM ONCE MORE!" Tarble screamed.

"YES! COME ON ITACHI!" Vegeta cheered.

Itachi crawls over to Thresh and pins him in the debris.

1…

…

…

…2…

…

…

3!

"And here comes the 10-Count!" Tarble said.

1…

…

…2…

…

"This is soooo close!" Goku said.

…3…

…

…4...

…

…5…

…

…6…

Thresh begins to stir…

"NOOOO!" Vegeta screamed in pure hate. "WHY DOES HE KEEP GOING?"

…7…

…

…8…

Itachi looked over and groaned…Thresh began to get up!

…

…9…

…But his legs began to ache, bringing him back to the ground!

…

…10!

The bell rang, bringing the end to Thresh's run. Thresh screamed in anger as Itachi rested in the corner opposite of Thresh.

"And Thresh is over! Itachi is still Champion!" Vegeta pumped his fist in victory.

"But there's one more person, Vegeta!" Goku mentioned.

"And he's-" but before Tarble could finish, "Ain't No Stoppin Me (Remix)" by Axel bumped in the speakers, and the crowd cheered as TD walked out with his Intercontinental Title on his waist. Itachi looked over and mumbled "One more…just one more…" as TD made his way to the steps. The IC Champ walked into the ring and removed his Title. He pulled out a metal chain with a lock and wrapped it around his wrist.

"And TD doesn't want to waste time!" Tarble said.

The bell rings again, and TD sizes Itachi up. The World Champ, at near exhaustion, rises up…and into the smack of a chain-linked fist! He falls, and TD takes advantage with a pin!

1…

…

2…

…

Itachi kicked out!

"So close. Itachi is running on fumes, guys. He can't keep going." Tarble said.

"The original Number One Contender. This isn't the match he had in mind at first; but now, he's thankful!" Goku said.

TD bounced off the ropes and jumped up when he reached Itachi, dropping down with an Elbow Drop right on the chest of the Champ. The "Martha Speaks" kid, seeing the end, hopped on the top rope. He rose up and looked down on a downed Itachi. The Champ looked up as the crowd cheered loudly. Tired of the fighting, Itachi sighed and looked up. He said…"Do what you must…I am finished." TD chuckled for a second as Itachi got onto his feet while bent over. He raised a finger and jumped off much to the excitement of the crowd. He dove down onto Itachi with legs forward. TD hits The Famou-ITACHI GRABBED TD FOR A SPINEBUSTER! TD and Itachi went down as the ref began the count. However, each man got up by the count of 6. Itachi grabbed TD's arm and kneed it. Itachi then waited for TD to stand up. The kid stood up, and Itachi went for a Chop Block. TD jumped up and moved out of the way. He jumped up into the air and Famoussered Itachi's neck! TD went for the pin!

"THE FAMOUSSER! THE FAMOUSSER!" Tarble yelled.

1…

…

2…

…

3!

The referee began the ten-count.

1…

…

2…

"This is amazing! Itachi tricked TD, but TD would come back with a Famousser! This match has been extremely entertaining!" Goku said. (3!)

"Itachi can't take anymore punishment." Tarble said. "I honestly think (4!) Itachi should just stay down. It will prevent some major injuries to permanently maim him."

"This is why you aren't a wrestler." Vegeta scolded his brother. (5!) "You give up TOO easily! Itachi is in this for the long run! He could be a future Hall of Famer due to this match! Itachi isn't the one to give in easily. (6!) I KNOW he'll stand up. It just isn't in Itachi's nature to give in until he's practically dead."

7…

Itachi moves a bit as he tries to come back. But the pain is too much.

8…

TD cheers along with the crowd as Itachi grabs the ropes. He uses them as leverage as he makes his way up.

9…

Itachi has gotten back up! TD looks back as the crowd boos heavily. Itachi looks at TD, bloodied face and all, and says "You gotta do a LOT more, kid…". TD grabs a chair and smacks it over Itachi's face! TD lays the chair onto Itachi's face and goes to the corner. He climbs the turnbuckle and gets to the top. He looks down and screams "NEW CHAMPIOOOON!" pumping the crowd up as well. TD dives off for a Leg Drop onto the chair on Itachi. Itachi grabs the chair and smacks TD's legs from under him! TD flips 360 degrees and falls on his face, while Itachi gets up. Itachi bounces off the ropes, while TD tries to get up, and Clotheslines him over the ropes! The two competitors tumble over and fall onto the hard floor. TD is the first to get up, and he slowly makes his way to the ring apron. He looks under the ring for a weapon he could use, but that took a few seconds. Itachi slowly got up, and began to make his way over to TD. The challenger looked over and panicked over what to do. He finally crawled under the ring and stayed there looking for a weapon. Itachi painfully bent over, his back burning in agony, and looked under the ring. He saw nothing and went to another side of the ring. He looked under, and saw nothing. Itachi looked over at another side and still saw nothing. He shook his head and walked over to the front of the ring. He looked under…nothing. Itachi shook his head as he walked away from the apron. However, TD arose from under the ring with a metal bat and two surprise relics from The Attitude Era; a mop with a face, and a mystery sack. Many of the older and the educated fans cheered. They began to chant "MOPPY! MOPPY!"

"IT'S MOPPY!" Goku squealed as he saw his old friend from back in the day. "We used to have a lot of fun…"

"Yeah, you and your imaginary dates…" Vegeta scoffed.

"But what's in that sack…" Tarble wondered.

TD dropped the sack and readied his mop. He ran up to Itachi and SMASHED MOPPY OVER THE CHAMP'S HEAD! Moppy splintered into tiny pieces as Itachi fell to the ground. Goku wasn't very happy about this…

"MOPPYYYYYYYY!" Goku cried as he mourned the loss of his friend.

"You moron…"

…Just guess who said that. No, just TRY.

TD grabbed Itachi's head and threw him into the ring. TD grabbed the sack and rolled into the ring. TD opened the bag and looked into it. For the first time ever, TD grew a sadistic look on his face and looked at Itachi. Itachi looked up as TD reached into the sack. He laughed maniacally as TD pulled out…

…A TACK!

"NO! NO! THIS IS BARBARIC!" Vegeta screamed.

"THE NOTORIOUS THUMB TACKS! EMMY AND MICK FOLEY BOTH KNOW THE DAMAGE THAT CAN DO!" Tarble yelled out.

"I hate to pessimistic" Goku said, "but isn't it true that whoever brings the tacks into a Hardcore Match not only feels their wrath, but LOSE their match?"

"This may be different!" Tarble answered back. "Both Emmy and Mick never had an opponent who faced THREE other people in a row before! THIS could be his time!"

TD poured the contents of the sack all over that side of the ring he was on. Spreading the tacks all over, TD planned on ending this match…and Itachi's career along with it. After finishing, TD went over to Itachi and grabbed his head. Itachi punched TD in the gut and pushed him towards the corner opposite of the tacks. Itachi backed up and went to charge forward for a Clothesline, but TD put his feet up and Itachi crashed into the feet! TD hopped onto the top rope and dove off, hitting a Double Axe Handle onto Itachi. TD then dragged Itachi to the corner and lifted him up onto the corner. TD went onto the apron and climbed onto the turnbuckle, and faced Itachi. TD looked over at the tacks and grabbed Itachi's neck. The crowd cheered in anticipation as TD anticipated this next move himself. He went to flip over Itachi, but his neck was grabbed in the process! The crowd screamed as Itachi looked over at the tacks himself. He screamed, as if he was a kamikaze…

…and JUMPED OFF WITH A CHOKESLAM! ITACHI SLAMMED TD BACK FIRST AGAINST THE TACKS! Itachi landed near the tacks…but TD landed right in the epicenter of the tacks! The crowd screamed and cheered at this new event, and began chanting "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as TD lied motionless in the ring.

"AND, AS HISTORY DICTATES, THE CURSE OF THE TACKS STRIKES AGAIN!" Tarble screamed.

"TD WAS FOOLISH! HE BEFELL THE SAME FATE OF FOLEY AND EMMY!" Vegeta yelled out as well.

Itachi got up and weakly stumbled over to TD. He stepped over a few tacks and grabbed TD's head. He cleared a few tacks from the ring and grabbed the chain and lock from the ground. Itachi went outside the ring and went towards the corner TD was facing. He grabbed TD's feet and dragged them towards the corner. After he got the chain, he grabbed TD's feet and tied them both closely to the corner post, restricting his foot movement. He then grabbed the lock and locked the chain to the post.

"Is he…mimicking John Cena vs. Batista from Extreme Rules?" Tarble asked in amazement.

"I believe he is!" Vegeta answered back with the same amount of amazement.

"This is weird! Is he trying to…'cheat'?" Goku wondered.

"It's not cheating! This match has NO rules!" Vegeta retorted.

Itachi rolled back into the ring and pinned TD.

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

3!

The referee then started the ten count.

1…

…

2…

TD begins to stir as he looks up.

3…

…

4…

TD tries to push himself up, but he sees that he can't get up due to the chains!

5…

…

6…

TD sees the chains and tries pulling them off, but he can't get the lock off!

7…

…

8…

TD panics as he notices the eight! He tries pulling the chains apart, and even tries pulling the post out!

9…

TD continues to pull away as the crowd panics! The crowd screams for TD to get free! TD gets miraculously gets a foot free, but sticks his hand with a tack, sending him into a shocking pain that brings him back down! Itachi lies down in a corner as he holds up a fist and says "67-0…"

…

10! The last bell rings, and the crowd boos enormously as TD beats his hand on the ring in frustration. Itachi breathes a sigh of relief as the referee brings him his Title. The crowd chants "BS! BS! BS!" as Itachi laughs to himself. The Ministry Theme plays, and Itachi shakes his blood covered face.

"Here is your winner; and STILL your Toon World Champion; Itachi Uchiha!"

"And Itachi proves his worth…this guy is the REAL deal…" Tarble finally admits.

"He has the resilience of a true Champion. I have to give my hat off to him…" Goku admits. "Even if he DID cheat."

"He DIDN'T cheat! HE USED SOMETHING YOU DON'T HAVE! CUNNING!" Vegeta scolded his rival. "Itachi is the BEST Champion in this business right now! He is on the BIGGEST roll of his life! And he proved that he is the best here TONIGHT!"

Itachi rolls out the ring, too tired to raise his Title high in the air. He stumbles up the ramp and looks back over at TD, who gets the referees to free him from his chains with a pair of pliers. Itachi stops at the top of the ramp and thinks, "Eh…why not?" and gets on one knee. The lights go dark and Itachi raises his Title up over his head. Backstage, GB watches this on the TV and shakes his head affirmatively. He smiles and claps his hands.

"He's the real deal." He said to himself.

"This is just great. This is spectacular. The Champion has gained the General Manager's approval. THIS is the greatest day of Animated's life…next to the day I became the new commentator…" Vegeta chuckles while Tarble groaned and Goku looked confused. We then go to Libby backstage…

"And it seems Itachi may be The Champion for Wrestlemania. My guest at this time…Binky Barnes…how would you feel if you faced Itachi?"

"Pffft…he isn't that tough. That match showed that he CAN be beaten down. And I can beat people down. This Rumble is the Evolution of Binky Barnes! And I don't need to tell you how I'll win the Rumble. But I will tell you how I'll beat up Itachi. I'll whup his butt a little…throw him away…and take the Title that for so long AVOIDED ME! You can bet your life on that, kid…

We go back to GB, who met with his advisors and Dokuro.

"I can't find him!" Dokuro panicked. "My magic can't detect him!"

"Well we need to try harder! This man can NOT crash The Rumble Match!" GB warned. "We need to hurry! The Rumble is NEXT! And he has The Forty Ball! We need to hurry and get him!"

"YES SIR." The crew dispatched as GB put his bandana back on.

"If we don't find him…at least HE'LL be in for a big surprise during the match…" he said as he moved out.

"Oh man…I would LOVE to know what's happening here…" Tarble said.

"Man…Vegeta…you feel that…disturbance?" Goku asked. Vegeta felt it also, and began to worry a little.

"What if…no…no, it can't be that. Hehe…ludacris theory." Vegeta shrugged it off as we went to a commercial.

(Commercial)

_This Saturday on Animated!_

_Did Itachi retain his Title at The Rumble? Or did one of his three challengers take his Title?_

_Who won The Toon Royal Rumble and the right to face off for The Toon World Title in The Main Event of Wrestlemania?_

_And lastly…_

_The rivalry has finally hit a boiling point._

_The Merc with the Mouth._

_Liberty City's Lucifer._

_Deadpool._

_Vs._

_Claude Speed._

_One on One._

_Hardcore Match._

_Anything Goes._

_Falls Count Anywhere._

_No…_

_More…_

_Talking!_

_Saturday Night Animated! Catch it at 8/7c on The FF Network!_

* * *

A/N: Once again, sorry for the wait! Part 3 will come in about...say...two weeks!

And be sure to suscribe to XCF, the next Fiction Wrestling to come out soon! This summer! And be on the lookout for Cartoon Championship Wrestling's Revival! This summer!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	25. Royal Rumble 2012 Pt 3

A/N: Last part! Who from the other companies came? Who is Number 40? And Who will win The Royal Rumble and get a shot at The World Title at Wrestlemania? Let's find out NOW!

* * *

"The time has come." Tarble said.

"Aaaah yeah! This is gonna be good!" Goku excitedly exclaimed.

"Who will be victorious? Let's see now!" even Vegeta was excited.

The bell rings, and Goofy stood square in the middle of the ring. He brought the mic to his mouth, and the crowd hushed itself for the main event.

"The following is The Annual Royal Rumble Match! A-hyuck!"

The crowd, for a second, let out an enourmous cheer for the announcement! They quieted down and let Goofy continue.

"The objective of the match: two men start out, and a new participant is to come in every ninety seconds. The last man in the ring is the winner, and they receive a World Title shot in The Main Event of Wrestlemania 27! A-hyuck!"

The crowd roared with cheers as Goofy exited the ring.

"Let's start the match!" Tarble screamed.

"Heeeere we go!" Goku cheered.

The Flashbeagle Theme plays, bringing out a grumpy Linus as number one.

#1-Linus van Pelt

"And luck was not with Linus here tonight." Vegeta said.

"One...what a bad draw." Goku added in.

"But remember the one boy who did win The Rumble at number one", Tarble mentioned, "Ash Ketchum."

Flashbeagle ends, but The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Theme plays, and Good 'Ole Charlie Brown walks out, shaking hands with people.

#2-Charlie Brown

"Charlie Brown's used to bad luck, but he gets the chance to face off against his best friend here." Tarble said.

"He's not even going to last five minutes. I see Linus eliminating him." Vegeta predicted.

"I see him lasting a good while! He's pretty skilled!" Goku said otherwise.

"Stop being so damn optimistic all the time, Kakarot..."

The bell finally rings, and Charlie Brown went to shake hands with Linus. Out of respect for his friend, he shook hands with him, and they went into a grapple. Linus gets Charlie Brown into a Headlock, but he got thrown off into the ropes. Linus came back and received a High Kick to his face. The Bald Kid picks Linus up and throws him to the ropes. He began the first elimination process, picking up his leg and trying to throw him over the ropes. Putting all of his weight down, Linus slowly got back onto a vertical basis. He kicked Charlie Brown's leg and bounced off the ropes. Coming back, he took Charlie Brown down with a Front Dropkick. Linus picked CB up and threw him into the corner. He smashed his head onto the turnbuckle and tried to throw him out. Charlie Brown hooked Linus's head with his legs and took him down with a Hurricarana! The two try to get up, and the buzzer rang as the new man walked in.

#3-Jake Long

Jake ran down the ramp, ready for his chance!

"The American Dragon has joined the fray!" Tarble said.

Jake slid in the ring and began trading punches with Brown and Pelt. Long ducked under one punch and gave a Clothesline to Brown. Linus grabbed Jake and threw him to the corner. He began unloading a flurry of punches to the gut of Jake, and gave him a final Clothesline, sending him sitting down in the corner. Linus backed up into the opposite corner and ran full speed at Jake. He went for the Dropkick, but missed it as Jake rolled out the way. Jake stalked Linus, but didn't see Charlie Brown behind him, grabbing his neck and giving him a Saito Suplex. Charlie Brown climbed the tunbuckle and stood up, lookng down on Jake. CB jumped up, but Jake dodged the Homerun Elbow Drop! CB crashed onto the mat, and Jake grabbed him. He attempted to throw CB over, but Linus grabbed him and gave him The L-Swing! Linus picked Jake up and, with Brown's help, began trying to put him over the top rope. Linus backed up, then he ran forward and kicked Jake's back, sending him tumbling over the top rope! CB and Linus then go back to fighting each other. Jake, however, was still hanging onto the ropes! Jake regained his stance, hopped onto the top rope, and gave a surprised Linus and CB a Double Flying Clothesline! The counter and the crowd counts down, and the buzzer rang again. "We Are One" played...

#4-Big Brother

"Oh no...", Tarble said, "Those three are about to experience the 'big one'..."

"Big Brother is here! That big boy's hungry for a Title shot!" Vegeta said.

Big Brother walked over to the apron, and the three boys looked at each other and nodded their heads. Big Brother wasn't even over the ropes yet when the three began beating on him! Linus jumped up and Dropkicked BB's head, while Jake Long Clotheslined his neck. CB hopped on the top rope and jumped off; he gave BB an Enzuguiri, who's impact could be heard throughout the arena.

"OOOOOOH! That sounded painful!" Goku said, cringing.

"BB is hanging on the ropes right now!" Vegeta yelled.

Linus, Charlie Brown, and Jake Long worked together and began trying to push Big Brothef over the ropes. They got his right leg over, and got one arm over. BB used all of his weight and pushed himself up! He pushed all three of them off and finally walked over the ropes! Jake jumped off the ropes, but BB Clotheslined him down! Linus and CB grabbed his legs and tried to take him down. Jake Long went to the top turnbuckle and jumped off, delivering a powerful Forearm Smash to BB that took him down to one knee! All three boys ran over to BB's neck and go for a DDT, but Brother lifted all three of them up and threw them all across the ring! Jake got up and ran at Brother, who caught him and gave Jake a Gorilla Press! CB ran in and tried putting BB in a Sleeper, but he was tossed off. Linus cut BB down with a Chop Block and began beating his head and back. He bounced off the ropes and gave BB a Knee Trembler, followed by a Leg Drop taking him down completely. Linus grabbed BB by the neck and tried lifting him up. He threw him to the ropes and tried to eliminate him. BB put his weight back down and Big Booted Linus back down. The buzzer rang as Big Brother slammed Linus with a Chokebomb! The buzzer rang as The Boondocks theme rang throughout the crowd. Riley ran out and put up his middle fingers, figuring he could do that on PPV.

#5-Riley Freeman

"My dawg! He's back! Riley 'bout to whup sum azz!" Vegeta cheered, bumping his head to the theme. Goku just looked on confused.

"Why is Vegeta spe-"

"Don't...even worry about..." Tarble cut off Goku, not wanting him to strain his brain. "But if anyone knows how to take down a giant, Riley must know! He and his brother beat DJ and Owen, the five hundred plus weighted team, to retain their Tag Titles!"

Riley, brandishing a pair of brass knuckles, jumped onto the ropes and dove off of them. He managed to smack BB in the head with them, taking him down again. Riley smacked Jake Long with them, followed by CB and Linus. Being a bit overzealous, Riley stalked BB a bit and managed to take him down once more with an emphatic Gangsta's Paradise! Riley grabbed his head and tried eliminating the big boy. BB grabbed Riley and gave him a huge chop onto his chest, sending him to his knees. Riley held his chest in pain, but was forcefully yanked up by his cornrows by BB. He was tossed into the corner, and got a Splash from the giant. Riley fell off of the corner and landed on his face. BB grabbed his head and gave Riley a headbutt! Jake Long would come at BB once again and try to land a Dragon Suplex, but BB lifted Jake high into the air and sent him flying over the top rope and onto the hard floor!

"And there goes Jake! Happy trails!" Vegeta teased.

"Big Brother is dominating once again! Even after they all landed finishers onto him, he still wouldn't go down!" Tarble said.

Riley grabbed Big Bro's right leg and tried taking him down. Linus Dropkicked BB's face, but that didn't phase him one bit. CB grabbed Riley's leg and yanked him off of BB, trying to actually eliminate someone.

"The boy is dumb! He should be trying to help take out the largest obstacle! Idiot!" Vegeta scolded.

Riley countered a punch and gave CB a Jawbreaker. He grabbed CB and tried eliminating him. BB grabbed Linus and threw him over the top rope, but Linus kept hold of his neck and tried pulling him over the top rope. Big Brother's feet began hovering off the ground as Linus pulled with all his might! BB's waist was on the other side of the ring!

"Whoa! Linus has the big man hanging on the ropes!" Tarble said excitedly.

"It's been a while since we've heard this crowd cheering for Linus! And it's for good reason!" Goku said.

BB was hanging downward off the ropes! His feet were upward in the air as Linus was pulling BB with all his might! (5!) Linus used the apron as leverage as he laid his back on it, (4!) and pulled back even more. (3!) BB's entire body is outside the ring (2!) and Linus puuuuuuulls! (1!) Buuuuuuzz! The buzzer went off, and it was not what anyone wanted to hear...

..."We Are One" plays, and Brad ran out!

#6-Brad Buttowski

"Great timing for Big Brother!" Goku naïvely said.

"But bad timing for Linus!" rebutted Tarble.

Brad ran down the ramp and slid into the ring! He grabbed BB's legs and pulled him and Linus back into the ring! The crowd booed immensely as Brad grabbed Linus and gave him a Standing Spinebuster. Riley, who left Charlie Brown on the outside of the apron, ran up to Brad, only to get a Clothesline! Brad and Big Brother then look up to the sky to see an airborne Charlie Brown diving right onto them! Big Brother caught him and threw him to Brad, who dropped Brown with The Bully Bomb! (Powerbomb-Driver)

"Straight from the book of Roger Klotz, the Bully Father himself!" Vegeta mentioned.

BB and Brad grabbed the kid and threw him over the top rope!

"And there goes Charlie Brown! The Bullies are this match so far!" Goku said.

"And all before Wolfgang comes in!" Tarble added.

Linus and Riley crawled to separate corners, as only heels occupied the ring. Riley and Linus ran up to Brad and sandwiched him with Clotheslines to his front and back! Big Brother yanked Riley towards him and gave him a Tilt-A-Whirl Side Slam. Linus went for a Neckbreaker on Brad, but it was reversed into a Suplex! Brad picks Linus up, and the buzzer goes off! And...

...The Pokemon Rivals Theme played! The crowd emphatically cheered as out came-

#7-Gary MF'in Oak

"I SAY THIS A LOT, BUT THISl TIME I'M SERIOUS; THERE GOES **MY STUDENT** GARY OAK!" Vegeta jumped up and down, mimicking a large portion of the crowd.

" If there was ever a time he was needed, it's RIGHT NOW!" Tarble agreed.

"HOW'S YOUR STUDENT, KAKAROT? STILL RECOVERING FROM LINUS?"

"He'll come back, Vegeta! But Oak is about to fight some Bullies off right here!" Goku answered.

Gary flicked his nose with his thumb and pointed at both Bullies, who're challenging him to take them on. Gary shrugged his shoulders and began making a beeline for the ring!

"And here...we...GOOO!" Vegeta screamed!

The crowd went nuts when Gary slid in the ring and ducked a Clothesline from Brad! He went to town on his face, delivering shot after shot to it. Gary Irish Whipped Brad to the ropes and gave him an Arm-Drag! BB comes from behind and tries locking in a Bearhug, but Gary slipped out just in time and took BB on by hitting several jabs to his face. Big Brother staggers back, but comes back with a Clothesline. Gary grabbed BB's large arm and gave it a Falling Double Knees. Gary jumped up and gave BB a kick to his neck. Still wondering why he won't go down, Gary shuffled back and forth in a boxing form. BB ran at him, but Gary dodged it and used BB's force against him, sending him to the ropes. Gary tries throwing BB over, but Brad ran back in and pulled him off. He kicked Gary's gut and set him up for a Wet Willie. Riley grabbed Brad's neck and gave him a Flashback! BB turned around, and Gary was ready for him. He grabbed the massive teenager and lifted him onto his shoulders! The crowd marked out when Gary slammed The massive Big Brother down with The Shellshock! (Think of an F5 that twists you forward and lands your face near the slammer's feet.)

"THAT'S MAH BOY! ATTA BOY GARY!" cheered Vegeta.

"Ash made slamming the big guy popular..." Goku mentioned.

"Either way, Gary is on fire!" Tarble added in.

Gary laughs heartily and exclaims, "SUCK ON THAT ASH!"; when he turns around, he gets a Wheel Kick from Linus! The van Pelt boy looks at Gary and responds, "You can join him in the infirmary!" The buzzer rings as on the other side of the ring, Riley gives Brad a Snake Eyes neck first on the ropes. The music plays..."Arabian Nights" is the song!

#8-DCA: Aladdin

"The DCA representative is running down the ramp!" Goku said. "I remember his WWE stint!"

"While not a Champion DCA-wise, he is a former DCA Intermediate contender. And he is a former Toon Intercontinental Champion from The 90's New Generation." Tarble said. "Remember The Disney Titans?"

"Almost as annoying as The 90's Dynasty..." Vegeta murmured.

Aladdin jumps on the ropes and flies over landing a Double Flying Clothesline on both Gary and Linus! Aladdin grabbed Linus and Irish Whipped him to the ropes. He came back, getting a Heel Kick to the face from Aladdin. Gary grabbed Aladdin from behind and gave him a German Suplex. Aladdin landed on his feet, grabbed Gary, and gave him The Arabian Fright (Half-Nelson Suplex into Cutter)! Riley kneed Aladdin in the gut and bounced off the ropes. He came back, going for a Knee Smash; Aladdin lifted Riley onto his shoulders and Samoan Dropped him! Big Brother grabbed his neck and went for z Chokeslam, but Aladdin gave BB a Tornado DDT!

"Aladdin on fire!" Tarble exclaimed.

"This kid was an exciting feature in WWE in the 90s! Nice to see him come back and try to bring back that excitement!" Goku said.

Gary got up with the help of the ropes, but Brad kicked his gut and tried throwing him over the ropes. Pushing with extreme force, Brad tried to flip Gary over. Meanwhile, Riley was busy trying to eliminate Linus as he gave him multiple Shoulder Thrusts into the turnbuckle. He grabbed the legs of Linus and tried to push him over. Linus punched his face repeatedly and gave him a Wheel Kick after he got back down. The buzzer goes off as Aladdin dove off the turnbuckle and landed a similar Flying Wheel Kick to Big Brother's head, taking him to his knees.

The Evolution Theme plays; Takuya Kanbara struts out, putting on a Ric Flair-esque show on the ramp.

#9-Takuya Kanbara

"The Flair Show-Off of the Digivolution Stable." Tarble commented.

"Most likely holding down the fort for Leader Davis Motomiya." Goku scoffed.

"Oh, like he can't win it?" Vegeta asked, feeling offended.

"Oh no, he could. But that's not what Davis wants him to do." teased Goku.

Takuya rolls in the heel dominated ring and picks a fight with a spritely Aladdin. The Warrior of Fire kicked Aladdin's feet from under him. Next, he planned on working on his legs by locking in a Figure Four. Big Brother would then bounce off the ropes and Splash on top of the smaller Aladdin! The Street Rat held his ribs in pain as BB bounced off the ropes and landed another Splash onto him. He clutched his ribs as he yelled out in excruciating agony. Big Brother bounced off the ropes once more and Splashed onto Aladdin one last time! Aladdin was left coughing hard as Takuya picks him up and slams him back down with a Fire-Spin.

Gary, busy with Linus, grabs his head and gives him a Jawbreaker. The Trainer goes for a Clothesline...and it connects! Linus goes over the ropes!

"Linus is gone! Linus is gone!" screamed Tarble.

"WAIT!" Vegeta said.

Linus held onto the ropes, trying to maintain his composure. He flipped back into the ring and gave a surprised Gary a Security Snap! Linus then grabbed Gary's head and tried tossing him out the ring.

Brad kicked Riley in the face, and followed that up with a Dillweed Chop! Riley stumbled into the ropes, giving the bully an easy shot. Brad went for the Clothesline, but Riley played possum! He ducked the arm, holding the ropes down as well. He then flung the ropes right into Brad's face! Holding his face in pain, Buttowski didn't notice the Chicago Hustler grabbing Brad's neck and giving him a Million Dollar Dream Slam...AKA, The Dreamstreet. The Rumble was in full effect as several sides were fighting in different pockets. The buzzer rang, and we were finally in double digits.

"Break the Walls"...Souichi ran out.

#10-Souichi Sagano

"The TRUTH has infiltrated the Rumble! Souichi has been on a roll as of late, as are his two co-horts, Greg and Rowley." Vegeta praised.

"Souichi is a CAWF import, the first along with AWF's "Best of the Best" Dekisugi Hidetoshi, who is out with a Tricep Tear." Tarble said.

Souichi ran in and picked a fight with Gary, who in turn went to receive Souichi. Souichi went for a Clothesline, but Gary ducked it and caught Sagano on the rebound with a Belly to Belly. Gary bounced off the ropes, and the tables were turned; Souichi picked Gary up and gave him a Flapjack onto the ropes! Souichi grabbed his head and tried to toss him out the ropes. Gary put his foot up to the ropes and used the bouncing force to come back with a Back Elbow to Souichi's face. Gary grabbed Souichi's head and gave him a Face Smash. Souichi would then grab his neck and try to eliminate him. Forty-Five seconds passed as several hits, kicks, slams, and elimination tries were performed. The buzzer rang.

A familiar story is told through song...something about...a boy who was fourteen...parents flipped the switch...molecules re-arranged...ghost boy...He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's-

#11-Danny Phantom

"This man, along with Gary, have won Rumbles before. Danny won it...three weeks into his debut in 2004! AND he went on to win the Title at Wrestlemania XX. AAAND he held onto it for basically the rest of the year! He won Fiction Wrestling's Heel of the Year Award from PWI, along with Fictional World Champion of the year!" Tarble said, taking breathers in between sentences.

"Whoa! Slow down Tarble! Don't get so worked up!" Goku exclaimed.

"No, by all means, over work yourself. If you suffocate, more points for you..." Vegeta snidely remarked.

Danny slid in, and immediately went to work trying to take down the big man Big Brother. He pushed Brad away and kicked Big Brother straight into the nads!

"Can he even do that?" Vegeta exclaimed. "That's illegal!"

"Riley used brass knuckles!" Tarble answered. "Danny kicking someone in the midsection is nothing!"

Danny tried going for his WWT signature, The Specter Spike, but couldn't get the big man in position, getting flilled onto his back instead. Danny got up, and received a headbutt to the gut. BB grabbed his neck and pulled him up for a Chokeslam! Danny flipped over BB's head and let gravity finish the Neckbreaker for him!

Riley and Souichi double teamed Gary, kicking him repeatedly in order to wear him down. Gary punched both of them in the guts, alternating between the two. Riley kicked Gary's head, followed by a Codebreaker from Souichi!

Brad fought Linus, busy trying to eliminate him. Linus elbowed Brad and gave him a Savate Kick. Aladdin hit Linus's back and tried throwing him over. Brad grabbed Aladdin and slammed his head onto the turnbuckle. Linus came back and Clotheslined the both of them down. The buzzer range once more.

A TWA Logo flashes on-screen...

"Oh nooo..." Vegeta groaned as he held his head in annoyance.

"What?" Goku asked.

"The TWA entered...", Vegeta said, "Which means that an Armington was picked...and I can't stand Armingtons...smug bastards..."

"They are a very decorated family, and have married a Simpson and...a few animals...into the family, making their stock rise."

"I probably wrestled in TWA once. I don't remember." Goku wondered.

"I did...I can't mention non-kafaybe on here...but I was screwed..." Vegeta shook his head and rolled his eyes as out came-

#11-Scott Armington

"The 'Cowboy' Scott Armington has arrived!" Tarble exclaimed.

"If he's anything like Braden Walker...hehe...I'll let the internet memes speak for themselves..." chuckled Vegeta.

Armington, however, spoke for himself as he jumped onto the ropes and dove onto Big Brother and Danny! He punches Aladdin down, followed by Brad and Riley. He grabbed Gary and went for The Armington Spiral (Downward Spiral), but gets pushed off. Gary gave Scott a kick to his neck, trying to keep him away. BB grabbed him and gave him a Head Chop. Scott sttruggled to get up, as he held his head in pain. Riley took him back down with The Gangsta's Paradise, further adding to the struggle. Souichi stalked him as he got up...and when he did...he went for an Enziguiri...but Armington held onto him. The Cowboy turned the kick into a Powerbomb, and saw Linus diving off the ropes. Scott caught him and threw him off with a Last Call!

"Scott's on a roll here!" Tarble said.

"..." Vegeta just said nothing in response.

"Vegeta, he IS pretty good..." Goku admitted.

Danny grabs Scott from behind, turns him around, and nails a Specter Spike!

"And that fire got put out." Vegeta mocked the Armington. "GOOD ON YA, PUNK!"

"You need to get some issues worked out, brother..."

The buzzer rings once again...

..."Line in the Sand"... And we see The "New Animal", Takato.

#12-Takato

"The former Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion, and a former REAL World Heavyweight Champion!" praised Vegeta. "This kid is the real deal! And who knew he was so strong? I've seen him pull off a Sit-Down Powerbomb!"

"He is pretty impressive with his fighting skills. Nice grappler, and his nice surprise speed makes him a threat." Tarble agreed.

"2 out of four for Digivolution...will this help them out in the number game?" Goku added in.

Takato rolls in the ring and helps Takato beat up on Aladdin. He Irish Whips him and catches him on the rebound with a Spinebuster! He picks Aladdin up and bends him over. He lifts him up high and slams him down with The Sit-Down Powerbomb! Takato turns around and Clotheslines Souichi, followed up by landing a Crossbody on Danny! He picks him Danny up and throws him to Takuya, who goes behind him and hits a devastating Fire Spin (Back Suplex turned Cutter)! Takato gets taken down with a Clothesline from Scott, while Aladdin takes Takuya down with a Flying Kick. Both Digivolution members are down as the two outsiders get on the top ropes.

"Risky business here..." Tarble said.

"The tandem is looking for a Double Diving Attack! Will this connect?" Goku said as the two readied themselves.

They both dove off...

...And Aladdin connected with a Splash to Takuya, while Scott connected with a Headbutt to the sternum of Takato!

"OOOOOH! Two devastating attacks!" Tarble cringed as he saw the attacks.

"I'll admit, pretty well executed." Vegeta conceded.

"'Pretty well'? I'd say it was PERFECTLY DONE!" Goku cheered.

Elsewhere in the ring, Big Brother was being attacked by both Danny and Gary. Both kicked him in the gut and hooked his neck. They put his arms over their heads and, with every ounce of strength they had, lifted the big boy over their heads and down for a Suplex!

"And more double team work from two former World Champions!" Tarble said.

"The Royal Rumble is a free for all experience, but the underlying factor that many see is the teamwork factor. You may need to get someone to help you temporarily." Vegeta said.

"You've never asked me for help..." Goku said.

"I never wanted it, you urchin..." The Prince scoffed at the idea.

Riley was busy with Brad, punching him in the face. Brad, however, poked Riley in the eye and went to bounce off the ropes. Riley recovered quickly and gave Brad a surprise Belly to Belly! The buzzer rang, and we await our next competitor...

...A fast paced anime theme from the 90s plays, and Yusuke runs out, ready to fight!

#13-Yusuke Yurameshi

"Former 4x World Champion Yusuke! He hasn't been in the news as much as he was, say, five months ago." Tarble said.

"Itachi pushed him out of his 'most dominant heel' position. But he is still a force to be reckoned with."

"1997 Rumble Winner, he'd go on to win The Title for a second time. And also, his wedding with Keiko is announced to take place at the new PPV, X-Roads." Vegeta said. "I am happy for them!"

Yusuke entered the ring and gave Aladding a vicious Clothesline! He bounced off of the ropes and booted Aladdin in the face! He turned around to meet with another man he once faced off with, Gary Oak. He punched Gary, who returned the strike. Yusuke stumbled back and kiced Gary in his knee. He grabbed Gary and Irish Whipped him to the ropes. Aladdin, at the same time, hopped onto the top rope. Gary came back on the rebound and fell down in order to give Yusuke a strike to the face. Aladdin sized Yusuke up as Gary bounced off the ropes. The Rival came back, but Yusuke recovered and lifted Gary up for a Flapjack! Gary grabbed on to the ropes and bounced them, causing Aladdin to fall on his Arabian Treasures. Yusuke looked behind him and Dropkicked Aladdin off of the turnbuckle and right to the hard floor.

"Buh-Bye, Aladdin." Taunted Vegeta. "See you back on DCA...wait, are you even shown there? HAHAHA!"

"You're a cruel little man, Vegeta..." Tarble said as he looked at his brother timidly.

Danny gave Big Brother a Stunner, sending the big man backwards a bit. Danny bounced off of thee ropes and came back, only to get caught and given a Backbreaker right on the knee of BB. Takato came and hit BB's back, but he only managed to anger the giant teen. He turned around, livid as ever; creating the perfect distraction for Takuya to hit a Chop Block onto him. The Digi-Tag Team beat down on the big boy, keeping him on one knee. Big got up, however, and pushed them both to the ropes and grabbed BOTH of their necks! The buzzer rang as Takato and Takuya kicked BB in his groin and DDT'd him back down!

"The team of Takuya & Takato is dominating the Big Bro right now!" Goku said surprisedly.

"It was a no brainer." Vegeta gloated. "The amount of skill one has is amazing. TWO of them are just deadly!"

"Who's number 14? Let's find out!" Tarble cheered in anticipation.

...The screen flashes another company...CASZ.

"Currently having their own Diva contest called The Diva Birth, CASZ crowned a new Champion in Rocko Wallaby." Tarble said.

The Gundam Zeta Theme played as their newest superstar came out.

#14-CASZ: Kamille Bidan

"We've only seen this guy once. And he never did wrestler." Goku said.

"He must be good; otherwise, that Kazuhiza guy isn't that good with their talent choices." Vegeta rudely remarked. Management later apologized to Jean Kazuhiza.

Kamille walked through the ropes and stared down at each of the wrestlers. He saw Danny and immediately attacked him! He Irish Whipped him, but Danny came back with a Forearm Smash. Danyy picked Kamille up and Irish Whipped him. Kamille used the momentum tongive an unsuspecting Yusuke a Bulldog! Scott Armington grabbed Kamille and kicked his groin. He went for a Suplex, but Bidan floated over and hit a Suplex! Armington got up and was picked up from behind and given a Metal Suit Slam (Inverted Pumphandle Slam)!

"Unique slam from Bidan." Praised Tarble. "You don't see too many Inverted Pumphandle Slams done here in America."

"That's that Japanese background. Be prepared to see a couple of surprise moves from this kid." Said an intrigued Vegeta.

Scott slowly got up and was immediately dove upon by a flying Kamille. He received a Tornado DDT that took him to the apron and sent Scott halfway over the ropes. Kamille struggled to eliminate Scott, but the Armington regained his stature and kicked Bidan in his groin.

"This CASZ-TWA rivalry has been on and off since The days of 'Three Chains of Destiny'." Vegeta said. "I prefer The non-Armington show..."

"Scott freed himself from the predicament and-WAIT, WHOA!" Tarble was cut off by a surprise development.

Scott didn't notice that Takuya and Takato were coming from behind, and they threw him over the top rope; right over Kamille's head!

"And let us all say Bye to the menaces, The Armingtons!" Vegeta gloated as he laughed at him.

"*Sigh*..." Tarble could only sigh.

Kamille walked back in and was subsequently attacked by Riley. The gangsta grabbed Kamille's neck andnran forward for a Bulldog, but was pushed off. Riley turned around right into a Flying Clothesline from Kamille! Kamille picked Riley up as buzzer rang. He carried him over to the ropes...

_"I am the stone that the builder refused, the individual, the inspiration, that made lady sing the blues..."_

#15-Huey Freeman

"Right on time!" Tarble correctly put.

"The retired domestic terrorist and resident intelectual is coming down to rescue his brother!" Goku said.

Huey ran down as Kamille threw Riley over the top rope...

...But Huey caught him!

"WHOOOA! NICE SAVE!" Tarble praised the boys.

"And Riley did not touch floor! He is still in!" Vegeta cheered. "GET 'EM, SHAWTY!"

"Not again..." groaned Tarble

Huey rolled Riley back into the ring and slid in himself. The Freeman Boiz scouted the ring and attacked Kamille! Riley kicked his leg, and Huey Savate Kicked him afterwards. Kamille was on one knee as Riley bounced off of the ropes and gave the Gundam Suit pilot an Overcastle. Huey followed that up with a Leg Drop to his neck! Huey picked Kamille up and put him on his shoulder. Riley did the same and slammed him down with The Hood-Drop! Riley picked up the remains and threw them over the top rope!

"And that's the end for Bidan!" Tarble said. "But he was pretty impressive in his wrestling debut!"

"Pretty damn good. And I won't be surprised if he became World Champ in CASZ in a year." Vegeta finally had praised someone he never knew.

"Wow Vegeta, you actually PRAISED someone?" Tarble mocked his brother, which earned him a glare.

"Sleep with one eye open, Tarble." The Prince threatened.

Linus, back in action, kicked Danny in the groin and took him down with a DDT. Oak grabbed Linus from behind and tried to lift him up for a Shellshock. Linus got down, and pushed a charging Danny into Gary's chest! The same chest that Itachi elbowed from the top of a ladder!

"That's the chest that Itachi may've injured during their match!" Tarble said.

Linus grabbed Gary and gave him a Double Falling Knee to his chest! Gary stumbled backwards, and Linus Clotheslined Gary over!

"Oh no! Gary!" Vegeta bemoaned the loss his student took.

"Tonight just isn't Gary's night." Tarble said, which earned him a death glare from his brother.

The buzzer went off...

"Who's it gonna be..." Goku eagerly awaited.

...

...

_"HEY! HOTHING YOU CAN SAY!"_

A collective groan was let out by the Saiyan Commentating Team as Taiki walked out amongst boos.

#16-Taiki Kudo

"Great...first my protogé gets eliminated...and now the third bane of my existence is here." Vegeta groaned.

"Who's your second and first?" Tarble asked.

"What're your two's names again?"

Taiki ran in and RKO'd Brad! Danny ran up to him, only to get an RKO as well! Linus clubbed Taiki's back and ran the ropes. Taiki ducked a Clothesline and RKO'd Linus! Huey ran at Taiki and received an RKO, as did Riley! Souichi received a push from Takato and a RKO from Taiki! Yusuke dove off of the top rope, but received a special FLYING RKO! Big Brother ran at Taiki, but the General ducked a punch and Takuya Chop Blocked BB just like earlier. Taiki sized up the big man and thunderously RKO'd him down!

"OK, THAT was impressive!" Tarble said as he was amazed at that display of quickness and skill. "Taiki cleared the ring for his Digivolution cohorts as they are the only ones standing!"

"That IS pretty impressive!" Even Goku admitted. "He's pretty good! He knows how to take on multiple opponents with his quick to pull out RKO!"

"Ugh...even I have to admit it...no matter HOW sick it makes me..." Vegeta sounded he was about to throw up."

The buzzer rang as Brad began to rise. BB rose up...

_"We walk alone...to the unknown..."_

And by the sound of it...so did number 17...

#17-Wolfgang

"Oooh, and NOW it's a party!" Goku hyped up.

"I detest The Bullies right now, but now it's time for a showdown!" Vegeta said as he was readynfor a fight. "I don't know who to cheer for. I hate Taiki...but I hate The Bullies for their Anime War."

"I don't care! I just want to see the two big factions on Animated go at it!" Goku said

The three men of Digivolution face off against the three men of The Bully's. Wolfgang punched Taiki, and they got into a brawl. Takato kicked Big Brother, but Big Brother came back with a Chop to his chest. Takuya Speared Brad down, and they began to fight.

Takuya picked Brad up and gave him an Inverted Atomic Drop, and bounced off the ropes. Brad recovered and landed a Powerslam, taking him down.

Taiki went for a Spike DDT, but Wolfgang punched Taiki and got free from the turnbuckle. Taiki stumbled backwards and Wolfgang began getting ready. Taiki turned around into a Wolf's Kick!

Takato had BB on his knees, and the Tamer put him between his legs. He actually tried for a Sit-Down Powerbomb, but BB lifted him over his head and slammed him onto his back.

Elsewhere, Linus got up and grabbed Danny. He kicked his groin once and threw him into a corner. He ran at Danny, but The Phantom jumped up, sending the Linus shoulder first into the corner! Linus turned around as Danny put him on the top turnbuckle. Danny climbed up as well and hooked Linus's arm. He goes for The Ecto-Plex, but Linus punches Danny in his gut and flips Danny over his head and onto the hard floor on the outside!

"OOOH!" Goku cringed at that fall. "That hurt. I could FEEL that!"

"Danny might need some immediate medical attention for that." Tarble observed as Danny...didn't have his feet touching the ground!

"Whoa!" Goku said. "He's not out yet!"

Danny, who landed on his neck, used the strength he had left to acrobatically leap over to the steps! He got his balancem and rolled back into the ring!

"Shades of Kofi Kingston's earlier recovery!" Tarble marveled as The buzzer rang...

...The screen flashed TWE.

"Oh, arguably the greatest Total Drama Fed out there right now?" Tarble said.

"Tarble...it's the ONLY Total Drama Fed out there right now. DWE, WDW, TCW, and the bunches of others all went under..." Vegeta bluntly stated. "TWE may be next..."

"Shutterbug" by Big Boi played...

"TW?" Vegeta looked up in shock.

...and Terry Blake jumped up admist cheering fans!

#18-TWE: Terry Blake

"Close, brother! Terry Blake, member of The Blake Family from DC! This is the newest generation that has broken into the mainstream! Titan, Tariya, Tony, Adrian, Willy, and Brody have each won gold in their companies...well, except for Brody..." Tarble said.

"Terry is a great future prospect! Remember his rivalry with Jonas Lazar?" Goku said.

"You mean the kid who went on to greatness and won a World Title while Terry stayed in the midcard? Yeah, I remember." Vegeta mocked Goku, and Tarble just rolled his eyes.

Terry slid in the ring and cleaned house, kicking Wolfgang down and pushing Brad down. Takuya ran at Terry, who ducked a punch and gave him a Jawbreaker. Taiki went for a RKO, but he was pushed off. He turned around and fell victim to a Superkick! Takuya grabbed Terry from behind and Takato went to town, punching him out and giving him a DDT! Wolfgang picked Terry up and gave him a Pumphandle Slam! Terry was slow to get up and Wolfgang bounced off of the ropes. Terry ducked The Wolf Kick and caught Wolfgang on the rebound for a Samoan Drop! Terry grabbed Wolfgang for a Blake Drop, but Wolfgang pushed him off...and into a Codebreaker from Souichi! Y2S ran to the ropes and jumped off, Lionsaulting Terry! Big Brother looked at Terry and picked him up. He grabbed his neck and lifted him up, but Terry got out of it! He grabbed BB's neck and managed to get lift him off the ground...and slam him with The Blake Drop!

"It may sound cliché, but he just took the big man off his feet!" Tarble exclaimed.

"You're right!..That was cliché." Mocked Vegeta.

The buzzer rang as No. 19 came out...

...Dan Kuso walked out, ready to regain his position in the business.

#19-Dan Kuso

"Dan won the 2009 Rumble and went on to win The World Title from Linus that Wrestlemania. He was injured by Yusuke later that year and was forced to vacate The Title. He's been training ever since to come back and win his Title back. And he has won a couple of matches since returning with the help May's training." Tarble said.

Dan slid into the ring and kicked Linus in the leg. He Irish Whipped him to the ropes and caught him on the rebound with a Free Fall Drop. Dan turned around and punched Souichi, then turned around to punch Brad. Dan grabbed Takato and slammed him down with a Full Nelson Slam. Dan turned around and fell victim to a Clothesline from Wolfgang. The The Alpha Male picked up Dan and threw him over to the ropes. He ran towards Dan, but the Pyrus Brawler put both of his feet up, kicking the bully back. Dan ran towards Wolfgang and gave him a Forearm Smash.

Takato kicked Riley and Irish Whipped him towards Takuya, who lifted him up and slammed him down with a Back Body Drop. Huey got up from a daze and grabbed Takuya from behind and gave him a German Suplex. Huey ran towards Takato, who reversed a Clothesline with a Spinebuster! Big Brother grabbed Huey and saw Riley run at him. He grabbed both of their throats...but the Freemans kicked his legs from under him. On one knee, BB tried to get up. Riley bounced off of the ropes and hit BB with The Gangsta's Paradise! Huey bounced off the opposite side and kicked BB's head and gave him the Black-Breaker! BB struggled to get up as Brad and Wolfgang tried dealing with The Freemans...right before the buzzer rang.

"We've reached the halfway mark! Who's entrant number 20?" Vegeta said with anticipation.

...

...

_..."Evolution is a mysteryyy..."_

#20-Davis Motomiya

"And the leader of Digivolution is the halfway man!" Tarble announced as the crowd booed heavily.

"And he is BOOKING it down here!" Goku observed as Davis rolled into the ring!

The Leader saw a downed BB and swooped down like a hungry vulture! BB tried to get up, but Davis kicked his gut and put his head between his legs. He hooked his arms and downed him with a HUGE Pedigree!

"And THAT'S what he wanted! He was trying to take Big Brother out of the equation!" Goku said.

"The smartness of Davis cannot be argued against! He's come a LONG way since his early days!" Vegeta praised Davis.

Davis grabbed BB, but Wolfgang grabbed him from behind and slapped him! "Anime trash!" He yelled in his face. Davis kicked his gut and went for a DDT, but Davis threw him off and bounced off of the ropes. He kicked Wolfgang's knee, cutting him down. BB is up and Clotheslines Davis! Dan Dropkicked BB into the ropes out of nowhere! BB hung on the ropes...and Dan ran up to the spot, readying himself. With every bit of strength he could muster, he grabbed Big Brother's legs and lifted him off the ground! The crowd cheered as loud as they could as Dan had him high off the ground! The crowd exploded with cheers as Dan actually FLIPPED BIG BROTHER OUT OF THE RING AND ONTO THE FLOOR! The crowd was uproarious with excitement; Dan fell back and stared in amazement at his feat. Even the people in the ring were in shock.

"Oh crap...he...Kuso..." Vegeta was at a loss for words.

"KUSO JUST WENT HULK HOGAN!" Goku nicely put.

"That training was of some good to Dan! He eliminated the biggest man in the ring!" Tarble exclaimed.

"He just won me over...I don't like most of these faces...but that kid is impressive..." Vegeta was just flabbergasted that ONE kid could do this...

Dan turned around and saw Souchi go for an Enzuguiri. Dan threw him off and kicked his groin. Dan let out a primal scream and grabbed his head. He made a dash for the edge of the ring and threw Souichi over! Yusuke kicked Dan and backed up. He ran at Dan and kicked his head, followed by picking him up and bending him over. He went for a Spirit Driver, but Dan reversed it pushed Yusuke to the ropes. Yusuke turned around and was Clotheslined over the ropes by Dan!

"THE BOY'S ON FIRE! THREE PEOPLE IN A ROW!" Tarble was astounded at the domination Dan was showing.

"This kid may become one of my favorites! He's impressive!" Vegeta was impressed.

Dan was finally taken down with a Wet Willie from Brad Buttowski! Brad picked Dan up and threw him over to the ropes...

...But Dan reversed the hold and actually threw BRAD over the ropes!

"Elimination number four!" Goku cheered. "Think he could beat Broly's record?"

"He could...man...I hated that year..." Vegeta was reminded of 1996...very bad year for him. (Read Chapter 22's Rumble Number's Promo)

Dan has the crowd pumped as he hung on the ropes. Wolfgang, angry that his team was thrown out, Wolf Kicked Dan over the ropes!

But Dan held on!

"He still survived!" Tarble cheered.

"Come on, Kuso!" Vegeta cheered as well.

The buzzer rang as Dan flipped back into the ring and kicked Wolfgang in the groin! Danny Phantom looked on confused as the logo said "WWT".

"Oh, the company that seems to have a heel stable every year?" Vegeta teased.

"But remember...Danny usually the leader of those stables..." Tarble said.

"Me Against the World" by Simple Plan plays, bringing out Gaara admist cheers from the crowd!

#21-WWT: Gaara

"Gaara of the Sand is here! And Danny's misdeeds on WWT are now catching up to him!" Goku said.

"Gaara has a kendo stick in hand! He's looking for retribution!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Ugh...F-B-N...who caaaaaares? Danny needs to keep his WWT life separate from his Animated life!" Vegeta complained.

Gaara slid in the ring and went straight for Danny's hurt neck. He smacked the hurt neck of Danny, and then kicked his gut. He hit him in the back, sending Danny to his knees. He then lifts the kendo stick high in the air and smashes it over the head of Danny! Phantom fell to the ground, and Gaara lifted the remains of his stick in the air. He picked Danny up and flipped him over. He screamed "DEATH TO THE F-B-N!", and slammed Danny down with The Sand Whip!

Dan kicked Wolfgang in the gut and ran behind him. He came back and went for an Throwback; Wolfgang caught Dan and gave him an Atomic Drop. Wolfgang grabbed Dan again and slammed him with a Spin-Out Powerbomb! Dan got up and turned around to face Takuya and Takato, who kicked him in the groin. They grabbed his neck and Suplexed Dan over the ropes; Dan kept hold of BOTH of their necks and flipped them over the ropes! The team flew over the top and to the floor!

"Six down!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Eleven more to go!" Goku cheered.

Dan flipped back over the ropes and was met with a Clothesline from Linus!

"Linus with that critical Clothesline!" Tarble said. "He's managed to stay in for almost forty minutes!"

"He knows the avoidance techniques to stay in! Vegeta said.

Huey and Riley, meanwhile, attack Davis while Terry attacked Wolfgang. Wolfgang pushed Terry and grabbed him for a Tilt-A-Whirl Side Slam. Terry got out of the attempt and grabbed Wolfgang's head. He tried to throw him out of the ring, but Wolfgang pushed Terry off. Wolfgang went for a Clothesline, but Terry Superkicked Wolfgang back down! The buzzer rang...

...And some mediocre song by a band called "Sex Bob-Omb" played.

#22-Scott Pilgrim

"The rocker turned fighter! This is an opportunity for Scott to make a huge name for himself!" Goku said.

"It's not every year that a rookie wins the Rumble! Danny Phantom is a big example of Rookie Rumblers winning the Rumble."

Scott rolled into the ring and kicked Wolfgang in the leg. He Dropkicked Wolfgang into Terry, who pushed Wolfgang back into Scott for a European Uppercut. Scott jumped up and gave Linus a Spin Kick from behind, and picked him up a minute later. He Irish Whipped Linus and caught him for an Arm Drag. Linus landed on his feet and reversed the move into an Armdrag of his own.

Gaara grabbed Danny, who punched Gaara and kicked his knees from under him. Danny ran towards Gaara, who jumped up and grabbed Danny. He attempted to flip Danny over the ropes...and Dan flipped them BOTH over the ropes!

"Dan has recorded eight! He is nearly halfway to Broly's record!" Vegeta cheered.

"This kid has recovered from his injury and his training is working!" Goku said.

Terry grabbed Dan by his neck and went for a Blake Drop...Dan got out of it and Wheel Kicked Terry down! Terry got up and pushed Dan away from him; Davis kicked Dan's gut and Pedigreed him down! Davis chuckled for a bit, then turned around into a Hook Shot (Jumping Complete Shot) from Terry! Taiki grabbed Terry's neck and went for an RKO! Terry pushed Taiki into the turnbuckle! Terry grabbed a groggy Taiki and went for a Spinebuster. Davis grabbed Taiki from Terry's grasp and kicked Terry to the ropes. Terry turned around and was Clotheslined out of the ring by Davis!

"Taiki and Davis being a great team here, taking out The DC Demon." Tarble commended.

"He is still my favorite. Davis and Taiki's teamwork will take them to the final two...and then Davis hauls Taiki's ass out of the ring." Vegeta said.

The buzzer rings...

...The screen flashes AWF.

"The all-anime company I see?" Goku said. "I wanted to go there, but I was called 'over-rated'"

"Understatement of the century..." Vegeta quipped.

"Word Life" life played, and Marcus Daimon speed-walked out, looking for Davis.

#23-AWF: Masaru "Marcus" Daimon

"The AWF Doctor of Thuganomics is here in Animated!" Goku said.

"...It's just John Cena...it's just frickin' JOHN CENA! What, he RAPS too?" Vegeta argued. "And besides...he can't be a Digi-Leader...he has no goggles."

"But he punched a Digimon. And he seems to still be upset over the incident during The Clash..." Tarble said.

Tarble slid in the ring and immediately earned himself a beatdown from Davis and Taiki. Davis picked Marcus up and Irish Whipped him. Marcus ducked a Clotheline and gave Davis a Lariat. Marcus turned around and kicked Taiki. He threw him to the ropes, but Taiki caught himself and turned around. Marcus went for a Flying Shoulder Block, but Taiki ducked it. Marcus hopped on the top rope as a reflex and dove off...landing a Double Axe Handle onto Taiki and Davis! Davis got up and was hoisted onto Marcus's shoulders. He was lifted...and thrown off for an FU!

"Haven't called it that since 2008!" Vegeta said.

Scott picked Huey up and slammed him down with a Standing Spinebuster. Riley dove off the top rope...and thrown away with a Last Call. Huey turned Scott around and punched his face. Huey punched Scott in the nose and Flying Spin Kicked Scott into a Dropkick to his back from Riley.

Linus lied in the corner, just surveying the field. Wolfgang walked up to him and kicked him into the corner repeatedly. He backed up a bit and stalked Linus. He runned at him and MISSES THE KNEE! Linus rolled out of the way as the buzzer rang...

...The CAWF Logo flashes on-screen.

"A company that hasn't hit it's major popular stride yet, but has MAJOR potential!" Goku said.

"Speaking of CAWF; The Prince shall face Ben Ten for The CAWF Heavyweight Title!" Vegeta gloated. "Prepare to see a NEW Championship on my table!"

...VIVA LA RAZAAA! GO! DIEGO! GO!

#24-CAWF: Diego Marquez

Diego runs out and high-fives the crowd as he runs down the ramp.

"The Latino with heart!" Tarble cheered.

"Former CAWF Champion and a fan favorite in CAWF!" Goku said.

"Meh..." Vegeta plainly put.

Diego hopped on the top rope and dove off the ropes, diving onto Linus and Wolfgang. Marcus turns around and faces off with Diego. Marcus tried to lift him for a FU, but Diego wigglesd out and Bulldoged Marcus.

Several insignificant brawls happened in the course of forty more seconds. Afterwards, Scott Clotheslined both Huey and Riley. Dan was kicked by Diego and given one Suplex...two Suplex...and A THIRD ROLLING SUPLEX! Diego hopped on the top turnbuckle and readied himself for a Frog Splash. He dove off...and GOT CAUGHT WITH A WOLF'S KICK! Diego fell on his face as Linus looked at him. He bounced off the ropes and gave Diego a L-Swing! The buzzer rang...

...and 6Teen's theme played. Jude walked out amongst cheers as Scott greeted his friend.

#25-Jude

"The Laid-Back Jude has entered the fray!" Tarble said.

"Jude has gained many fans recently due to partying with many of the fans! He seems really cool!" Goku said.

"Rumor has it that Scott and Jude have formed a Tag Team together. That could help them during this match." Vegeta said.

Jude rolled in the ring and saluted Scott. They ran at The Freemans and Clotheslined them. Huey grabbed onto the ropes and tried to get up, but Scott Dropkicked Huey in the head. Jude Irish Whipped Riley towards Scott, who grabbed The Gangsta and gave him an elbow. Jude jumped onto Scott's shoulders and dove off of them, landing a Splash onto both Freemans.

Wolfgang was on the ground while Diego was on the top rope. He rose up...but Dan ran up the corner and gave Diego an Enzuguiri! Diego fell off the corner to the outside!

"Number nine! And I think he's going for ten!" Tarble announced.

Dan grabbed Marcus and tried to eliminate him; Marcus grabbed Dan and gave him a Spin-Out Powerbomb! He raised his hand and bounced off the-DAVIS CLOTHESLINED MARCUS OUT THE RING!

"Davis is also smoking right now!" Vegeta said. "Davisnis dominating the match as well!"

The buzzer rang...

...Ranma jumps out amongst boos.

#26-Ranma Saotome

"The former King of the Ring is running down the ring." Tarble said.

"The 90's Dynasty hasn't done so well to-WHAT THE HELL?" Vegeta was cut-off when Ranma walked into the ring and was ELIMINATED IN A SECOND FLAT BY DAN!

"ANOTHER ONE! DAN HAS HIT TEN! SEVEN MORE!" Goku exclaimed.

The crowd burst into laughter as Ranma screamed in embarassment. Dan laughed as well as he went back to the match.

...Nothing of significance happens..

...after 90 seconds, the buzzer rang...

...A chopped and screwed version of The Metal Fusion Theme played. Gingka walked out.

#27-Gingka Hagane

"The US Champion wanting to propel himself to the next level of stardom." Goku said.

"'The Fallen Hero' has been at a bit of odds with GB. He feels that GB made Dokuro and his friends betray him. GB has not been that nice to him either..." Tarble said.

Gingka ran in the ring and and Wheel Kicked Davis. Gingka bent Taiki over and DDT'd him as the action began to fall into a lull. The Canadians double teamed Wolfgang, lifting him up and slamming him with an Impaler DDT. Linus tried eliminating Dan, but the brawler kicked Linus away and tried eliminating him. After sixty more seconds, the buzzer rang.

"With the action falling into a lull, the next person might just shake things up a bit..." Tarble said.

..._AIN'T NO STOPPIN' ME, NOOOW!_

#28-TD

"While still banged up from his earlier match, TD is still ready for another shot at The World Title!" Goku said.

"TD...so close...yet...he let rookie mistakes mar his first World Title Match." Vegeta said.

TD rolled into the ring and Double Clotheslined The Canadians. He turned around and Savate Kicked Wolfgang, followed by bending over Gingka and giving him a Famousser. He kicked Taiki and gave him a Famousser. He backed up and gave Davis a Seated Senton. He turned around and saw Scott Pilgrim going for a Wheel Kick, but TD ducked the attack and gave him a Sit-Out Spinebuster. Jude grabbed onto TD for a Sleeper, and Scott kicked TD in the gut repeatedly. TD turned Jude around and had him get the brunt of the attack. Scott was then given a kick to the temple from TD. TD stalked Scott for Famousser...but Wolfgang Wolf Kicked TD as he ran forward!

"OOOOH! TD FELL RIGHT ON HIS FACE AFTER A 360° SPIN!" Tarble exclaimed as TD lied on his face.

"Wolfgang trying to gain back control since his crew had been eliminated. TD still reeling from the thumbtacks and abuse." Goku said.

Brawls went on for another minute; Wolfgang was almost eliminated by The Freemans, but Wolfgang elbowed them backwards; Dan Dropkicked Taiki and was Speared by Davis. The buzzer rang as Linus tried eliminating Scott. Jude beat on him and kicked him away.

...The Last Airbender floated out admist a few cheers, running down the ring for a fight.

#29-Aang

"The Last Airbender, former World Champion in his own right, seems ready now. He got a nice little spot here in the Rumble." Tarble said.

"Aang is a high-flying master! But when you're an Airbender AND The Avatar, you know how to use te air to your advantage!" Goku said.

"He hasn't done much in almost a year, but his Rumble could put him back on that track to the World Title!" Vegeta said. "Hey, remember when Aang turned into ABL...hehe...weird stuff..."

"Let's not be reminded of that..." Tarble said.

Aang floated over the ropes and ducked under a punch from Wolfgang. He bounced off of the ropes and hit the bully with a Flying Forearm Smash! Wolfgang stumbled over to the ropes and Aang got ready. He ran over to Wolfgang and went for a Clothesline, but Wolfgang caught him on his shoulders and gave him The Wasteland! Wolfgang picked Aang up and hit him against the ropes. He tried eliminating him, but Aang put up a fight, trying to kick Wolfgang off of him. Aang finally got Wolfgang off of him and High Kneed him in the face! Aang jumped up and gave Wolfgang a Hurricarana towards the ropes. Aang tried to eliminate Wolfgang, but Wolfgang pushed Aang off.

TD fought the Freemans off along with Dan; TD kicked Huey in the gut at the same time Dan did the same to Riley. The two boys then slammed the two brother's heads together! Huey stumbled into a Famousser while Riley felt the wrath of a Drago-Drop (New Finisher; Elevated Impaler DDT with a hook)!

Davis and Taiki attacked the two Canadians, trying to eliminate Scott while Jude is down. Scott kicked the Leaders off and began alternating punches between them. Taiki finally countered one and gave Scott's arm Falling Double Knees. Scott grabber his arm in pain and stumbled around into a Knee Smash! Scott turned around again into a Dropkick from Taiki! Jude was busy with Linus attacking him. Linus picked Jude up and put him on the ropes. Linus went for a Superplex, but Jude pushed him off! Jude stood up and dove off...into a Headbutt from Linus to the gut! Both men fell to the ground in pain! The buzzer rang again, signaling #30...

..."Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley perfectly described this man's personality...

#30-Deadpool

"This guy is a psycho bastard...and yet, he knows what he's doing..." Vegeta said, awfully confused.

"The current Hardcore Champion has been embroiled in a massive feud with XCW's Claude Speed. This all is scheduled to come to an end this Saturday when the two men face off in a Falls Count Anywhere Match." Tarble said.

"In the meantime, can he earn a MAJOR edge with this Rumble win?" Goku said.

"Three-fourths of the competitors have come...and gone! And Linus, number one, has stuck through the entire time! We're coming onto the home-stretch!" Tarble said.

Deadpool rolled into the ring and fought with TD. TD kicked Deadpool and grabbed his neck. He lifted him up...but Deadpool floated over and gave TD a Neckbreaker. Deadpool ran over to Scott and Clotheslined him, followed by a Savate Kick to Davis's neck. Taiki went for a Neckbreaker, but Deadpool tossed Taiki over his shoulder and gave him a Facesmash. DP ducked a Double Clothesline from the Freemans and bumped their heads together. Deadpool was oblivious to Gingka on the top rope stalking him. Deadpool turned around and CAUGHT GINGKA!

"Gingka going for that Fallen Star Spear, but was caught in mid-attempt! And Deadpool..."

...Tossed Gingka over the ropes!

"The Merc with the Mouth just eliminated a man!" Tarble said.

"But the Fallen Hero is...a bit angry..." Goku said.

Gingka screamed in absolute anger towards "Those damn Immortals!"

"He may have some more issues to bring up with GB...but that all may come back to bite him..." Vegeta said.

Deadpool Suplexed Wolfgang and then kicked Davis in the gut. He attempted to throw him over, but Davis got out of that predicament and gave Deadpool a Back Suplex.

"Who remembers the rivalry between Deadpool and Davis late last year? And the Survivor Series Match that ended the rivalry but was the genesis of The Immortals?" Tarble said.

"Davis seems to have taken control of that conflict right now. He took Deadpool down and now he's going for the Pedigree." Vegeta said.

Davis went for the Pedigree, but DP lifted Davis up and slammed him with an Alabama Slam! Deadpool let out a "WOO-HOO!" as the buzzer rang...

...XCW's Logo flashed onto the screen...

"The home of Champion Mario and Deadpool's rival Claude Speed..." Tarble said.

"Does this mean..." Goku was cut off when...

..."Wayfarer" by Kavinsky plays! The crowd erupts into cheers as rumbling from the backstage can be heard. Out from the back rolled out an ATV. The man riding out was...

#31-XCW: Tommy Vercetti

"The Harwood Butcher is rolling into the ring! And he has his eyes set on Deadpool!" Tarble said.

"Vercetti must be here to send a message to Deadpool!" Goku exclaimed.

"The guy is a brutal son of a bitch! He's going to try to soften 'Pool up!" Vegeta said.

Tommy pulled out a metal pipe and pointed at DP, announcing "THIS IS WHAT'S COMIN' TO YA, DEADPOOL!" He slid in the ring and ran towards Deadpool, who ducked a shot and kicked Tommy in the back. Deadpool picked him up and Irish Whipped him to the ropes. Tommy reversed a Clothesline into a Reverse DDT! Tommy grabbed his pipe and whacked Deadpool over the head with it! Deadpool stumbled over towards the ropes and Tommy walked over to him. DP kicked his legs and Speared Tommy down! DP picked Tommy up...who turned DP around and lifts him onto his back! Tommy slam DP down with a Vertabreaker! DP stumbled up, and Tommy kicked him through the ropes!

"Deadpool on the outside floor! Tommy has been taking it to him!" Tarble said as the buzzer rang. The lights went red as the vampire Alucard walked out. The inside competitors looked on as Alucard walked over the ropes.

#32-Alucard

"But Alucard may just end all that!" Vegeta said.

Alucard walked over to Vercetti, who readied his pipe and rushed over to the vampire. He hit Alucard in the gut and hit his legs! He bounced off of the ropes INTO A VICIOUS BOOT FROM ALUCARD! Alucard grabbed Tommy's head and yanked him up. Tommy punched Alucard in the gut and began to repeatedly send blow after blow to Alucard's stomach. He got the big man on his knees and began punching his head as well. Tommy hooked Alucard's arms and went for a Double Arm DDT. Alucard got up and lifted him HIGH into the air...and threw him over the ropes!

"Alucard is a BEAST! He has just put everyone on watch!" Vegeta said.

Huey and Riley had Dan dazed on the ropes and held arms. They ran for a Reinforced Clothesline...

...and were flipped over the top by Dan!

"And Dan has done the same!" Tarble exclaimed. "Number 12!"

"Five more to go in order to break Broly's record!" Goku cheered.

A few battles lasted for a few more seconds...and then the buzzer rang.

...The Second DBZ US Theme played as Trunks walked out.

#33-Trunks

"My boy got a nice spot! He has a nice chance of winning!" Vegeta said.

"Yes, my nephew got a nice number. He has been seemingly trying to break free of his 90's Dynasty mold." Tarble said.

"He's also been slowly gaining the fan's respect back. A nice move there." Goku said.

Trunks rolled in he ring and fought the Airbender. He Irish Whipped Aang, who jumped over Trunks and jumped off the ropes for a Moonsault. Trunks caught Aang and slammed him down with an Oklahoma Slam! Trunks turned around and fought Scott, who punched Trunks and Dropkicked his leg. Scott backed up and went for a Bulldog. Trunks lifted himself up and slammed Scott down with a Scoop Slam!

A few brawls went on. Jude kicked Linus and tried eliminating him. Dan grabbed Alucard's arm, but was pushed off and Clotheslined Dan. Davis and Taiki Double Reverse Suplex TD. The buzzer rang...

...Binky Barnes walks out at a nice little spot.

#34-Binky Barnes

"The former Bully and Tough Customer says that THIS is his chance! Will he prove his true single's dominance tonight?" Vegeta said.

"Binky has never won a singles Title in his career" Tarble said, "This Rumble would put him on the road to the biggest single's Title in this business-The Toon World Title!"

Binky walked through the ropes, but TD came over and attacked him! TD went for a Famousser, but Binky threw TD off and rushed at him with a Shoulder Tackle! With TD writhing in pain, Binky grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into the corner. Binky ran at TD, but got two feet to the face! Binky stumbled backwards a TD hopped onto the top rope. He dove off INTO A CHOKE FROM ALUCARD! Alucard lifted him up and slammed him down with a Chokeslam!

"Alucard is in total control right now! He has everyone on lock right now!" Tarble said as the countdown started.

Alucard Chokeslammed the Canadian team at the same time and Booted Trunks in the face. Aang got up and was Chokeslammed out of the ring!

"No one in that ring can stop him!" Goku exclaimed as the buzzer rang!

"Yeah...no one in that ring..." Vegeta said.

We waited for a second...

...

...until we heard the 2nd DBZ US Theme! The crowd cheered as they knew a Z Fighter was going to come in. Taiki shook his head an as he waited for someone to come out.

...Vegeta got up from his table and the crowd, seeing this, erupted into cheers! He took off his tie and suit to reveal his blue leotard and white boots. He put on his white gloves and walked over to the ropes.

#35-Vegeta

"My brother is making an appearance in The Rumble for the first time since 2000!" Tarble said.

"Vegeta go!" Cheered Goku.

Vegeta rolled into the ring and faced off against Alucard

He said "Hey, vampire...let's go. You've got a real challenge now..." and walked towards him. He went for the first hit, but the bigger vampire blocked one hit and pushed him onto his back. He grabbed Vegeta and Irish Whipped him. Vegeta ducked a Big Boot and began throwing punch after punch at the face of the vampire. Vegeta bounced off of the ropes and hit a Flying Clothesline. Alucard fell onto the ropes and stalked Alucard and grabbed his neck! The crowd cheered as Vegeta tried to go for a Chokeslam; Alucard broke free and Chokeslammed Vegeta! Alucard was caught off guard as TD dove off of the top and Missile Dropkicked Alucard! Linus took advantage and gave Alucard an L-Swing! The entire ring attacked Alucard and tried to take him down...but the vampire got up and pushed them all away! Alucard got up and stalked TD for a Chokeslam. Tommy Vercetti ran back down and hopped onto the apron! Alucard turned around and was struck down with a metal pipe! Alucard fell on one knee and was grabbed by Vercetti. He gave Alucard one final smack to his gut...and Vegeta, recovered, Clotheslined Alucard out of the ring! Vercetti grinned like a cheshire cat as Alucard scowled at him and Vegeta cheered!

"Albeit with some help, my brother eliminated the unstoppable Alucard!" Tarble cheered.

"Alucard might get some revenge at some point later on...I feel..." Goku said.

The buzzer rang...

...And PCUW flashed on the screen.

"The Ed-controlled PCUW is a major ally of Animated." Tarble said. "Who have they chosen to participate?"

...Sting's Theme played...and the crowd erupted into cheers as Ed walked out!

#36-PCUW: Ed

"While a member of the EPA on Animated, Ed is especially well-known as the Undefeated PCUW World Champion!" Tarble said.

"I've heard Vegeta isn't a big Ed fan." Goku said.

"He seems to hate his whole 'hero' status. He thinks Ed is a screem hog and needs to stop being so 'good and perfect'...though he seems a bit misguided in his philosophies..." Tarble said.

Ed came into the ring and immediately went face to face with The Saiyan Prince. Vegeta said "Bring it..." as Ed cracked his knuckles. The Champ ran at Vegeta, who received him and began trading punches with him. Ed kicked Vegeta and Irish Whipped him. Vegeta came back and Heel Kicked Ed! Vegeta picked Ed up and DDT'd him! Vegeta stalked Ed as he got up and raised his arm. Taiki turned him around and went for an RKO...Vegeta threw him off! Vegeta turned around for a WOLF'S KICK! Wolfgang laughed and went to pick Ed up. The Champ kicked Wolfgang and drove him to the ground with a Lump Drop! Davis came at Ed and Spinebustered Ed! The buzzer rang...

...And Ben Tennyson walked out!

#37-Ben Tennyson

"Ben will face Vegeta in CAWF for The Heavyweight Title! And they'll face off here in a pre-fight!" Tarble said.

"Ben could be a Dual-Champion after Wrestlemania if he retains his CAWF Heavyweight Title." Goku said.

Ben slid into the ring and attacked Vegeta. Ben went for an Omni-Drop (Vertabreaker), but Vegeta got out of it. He grabbed Ben and flipped him with an Inverted Exploder Suplex. Vegeta grabbed Ben for a Big Bang Chokeslam, but the Alien Hero gave Vegeta Falling Knees to the face! Vegeta stumbled backwards and was about to be Powerslammed by Wolfgang. Vegeta landed on his feet and Chokeslammed Wolfgang!

Ben grabs Davis for an Omni-Lock, but Davis got up and gave Ben a Piledriver! Elsewhere, Linus gave Dan a Security Snap, followed by a neck grab and a Gutwrench! The buzzer rang...

...And "Rock the Dragon" played! The crowd and fighters looked around...

...and Binky didn't notice GOKU enter the ring and throw him over the top rope!

#38-Goku

"AND GOKU HAS FINALLY RETURNED! GOKU IS IN THE RING!" Tarble marked out as Goku met eyes with Taiki.

The Xros General crossed his arms and laughed. Goku looked on confused and fell victim to a Spinebuster from Davis! Taiki laughed as he stalked Goku. The Saiyan got up and Taiki went for an RKO...but Vegeta Booted him in the face! Goku turned around and went face to face with Vegeta...his old rival...the two men went face to face...

"These two age old rivals...face to face for the first time since 2006...they still have that bad-OH!" A lone Tarble was cut-off when Jude and Scott Dropkicked them both to the ropes! The two Canadians gave each other a high-five as the buzzer rang!

...Raimundo with lots of energy bounced out to cheers!

#39-Raimundo

"The High-Flying Brazilian has gained a nearly FAVORABLE spot here! He has one of the best chances here!" Tarble said.

Raimundo jumped onto the top turnbuckle and dove off, hitting Wolfgang and

Davis. Rai picked Davis up and gave him a Neckbreaker. He then grabbed

Wolfgang and went for a DDT, but the Alpha Male lifted Rai up and threw him

off. Rai landed on his feet and began kicking Wolfgang's legs and knees. He

grabbed Wolfgang's neck, but was driven back-first into the corner.

Wolfgang backed up and Clotheslined Rai into the corner. The High Flyer

crumpled to his knees as Wolfgang backed up. He went for a Wolf's Kick, but

Rai ducked and grabbed Wolfgang's leg. He took him down and grabbed both of

his legs for an Ankle Lock. Wolfgang kicked Rai off and got up. He ran at

Rai once more, but the Brazilian Dropkicked Wolfgang back down!

TD went for a Famousser on Vegeta, but the legend pushed TD off. Vegeta

bounced off the ropes and went for a Big Boot, but Taiki caught him off

guard with a Shoulder Block. Taiki went for an Impaler DDT on Vegeta, but

Goku came in and Clotheslined Taiki back down! Vegeta got up and saw Trunks

behind him. He snickered and said "Come on, son...you have a chance to shut

up your old man...make it worthwhile...". Trunks smiled and went into a

tie-up, with Vegeta pushing Trunks down. Trunks got up and went behind his

dad. He grabbed his waist and gave him a German Suplex. Trunks waited for

his dad to get up and bounced off of the ropes. Vegeta came back and

slammed Trunks down with a Powerslam. Vegeta and Trunks get up and chuckle

a bit as they go at it again. Vegeta went for a Chokeslam, but Trunks got

out and jumped off the ropes for a Moonsault. He flipped Vegeta over onto

his head, but the Prince got onto his feet again and gave Trunks an

Oklahoma Slam.

"This father and son match-up is a first ever for those two. Vegeta seems

to be enjoying this...and so does Trunks." Tarble said.

*Backstage*

GB busted down the door into a dark room that supposedly housed the

mysterious Number Forty. GB looked around, but couldn't find him in the

room. He figured he must be making his way to the ring now. He got on his

knees and shook his head.

"No...everyone in that Rumble is doomed now...he's going to ruin

it...again..."

GB looked up and clenched his fists.

"But hopefully I'm not too late. I have one more plan I can execute to stop

him..."

GB got up and went out of the room.

*Ring*

The competitors continued fighting as the countdown started.

10...

9...

8...

7...

"We're about to see who this Number Forty is..." Tarble said in

anticipation, "I would love to see who this is..."

The Saiyan duo face off once again and talk to each other. Goku and Vegeta

get in each other's faces...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUUUZZ!

The crowd cheers in eagerness as the fighters continued. The Saiyans were

about to fight...

...

...when the lights went out...

...

...a slow strumming played...

...

..."Enter Sandman" by Metallica played...Vegeta and Goku stopped dead in

their tracks. Tarble froze in place as well.

"No...it can't be...it's...it's" Tarble stuttered as Number Forty walked

out. With his long, greenish-yellow hair and built muscles, the opponent

looked on and yelled out, exciting the crowd.

"Number Forty is..." Tarble started to say.

#40-BROLY!

The crowd went out of control as Broly walked down the ramp. The Legend

raised his fist and got onto the apron.

"This man is a threat to everyone in that ring. He could destroy each one

of them and win this Rumble." Tarble said.

Broly climbed onto the apron, signifying the people in the ring to attack

him immediately. Broly walked into the ring, still under attack. He,

however, overpowered each and every one of them! He grabbed Scott and threw

him out of the ring, and grabbed Jude and did the same to him! Trunks

bounced off of the ropes and gave Broly a Chop Block. He bounced off the

ropes again, but was caught and thrown out of the ring! Broly grabbed

Wolfgang and gave him a Press Slam in the ring. He was double-teamed by

Taiki and Davis, but they were grabbed and both given Standing

Spinebusters. Dan tried grabbing Broly, but he was thrown off and tossed

into the turnbuckle. Raimundo dove off of the turnbuckle, but was caught

and given a Last Call! Linus grabbed Broly's foot, but was thrown off. TD

was given a Clothesline and laughed heartily as the entire ring was

down...except for Ed.

"Oh no...Ed...don't do it!" Tarble warned as Ed tried to take on Broly.

He went for a right, but the Legendary Super Saiyan caught it and bent it

backwards, sending the PCUW Word Champ to his knees. Broly lifted Ed up

high off the ground and slammed him with a Hard Scoop Slam. Ed got up, and

Broly walked towards him. Ed put up a fight, landing shot after shot to

Broly's gut. The Legend threw him to the ropes, but Ed came back with a

Knee Smash. he tried for a Lump Drop...

...but Broly lifted Ed up high and threw him to the outside!

"Oh my...The PCUW World Champ has been eliminated with ease. Broly is now

the SOLE standing man in this match!" Tarble exclaimed.

Goku and Vegeta got up and went on opposite sides of Broly, who yelled

"KAKAROOOT!" before attacking Goku. Broly went for a Suplex, but Vegeta

pulled Goku back down and gave Broly a kick to his knee. The Saiyans went

for a Suplex themselves...but Broly lifted them both up and SUPLEXED THEM!

Broly then picked Vegeta up and lifted him high over his head...before

dropping him onto his knee with The Gigantic Press (Gorilla Press

Gutbuster)! He grabbed Goku and gave him a Gigantic Spike (Grabs his

opponent's face and drives them head first into the ground)! Broly let out

a primal scream before GB walked out.

"BROLY! YOU ALREADY RUINED THIS RUMBLE! BUT GUESS WHAT! I GOT SOMETHING FOR

YOU!" GB yelled in frustration. "Y'see, I had promised the Number Forty to

someone else...someone who I believed deserved it more. Edge got to be the

last man when he returned, and so did Cena. So why can't this man? But you

screwed him out of it. But jokes on you; he's the SURPRISE Number

Forty-ONE! Broly, meet one of the BEST of ALL TIME!"

GB pointed to the ramp as the buzzer rang. The crowd waited with eagerness

while Broly just motioned "Bring on the newcomer". It was silent...

...Until "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blond played.

"Dekisugi Hidetoshi! Returned from his muscle tear! What a surprise!"

GB stood on the ramp and clapped, and the crowd began to cheer louder than

before! GB clapped as a boy in a orange vest jumped onto the ramp and went

wild for the first time in over a year...

"WAIT! THAT'S NOT DEKUSIGI! THAT'S HENRY WONG! HENRY WONG HAS RETURNED!"

#41-Henry Wong

"THE FORMER WORLD CHAMPION HAS RETURNED! AFTER MORE THAN A YEAR ON THE

INJURED RESERVED DUE TO THE BULLIES, HENRY WONG IS MAKING HIS WAY INTO A

RING!" Tarble lost it as Henry ran down the ramp and slid into the ring!

"BROLY HAS ONE MORE CHALLENGE ON HIS HANDS!"

Henry slid into the ring and ducked under a Clothesline from Broly. He came

back and gave Broly a Flying Shoulder Block, sending the big man backwards

an inch. He bounced off the ropes and landed another FSB, sending Broly to

one knee. Henry began beating Broly's head in, trying to knock him out.

Henry hopped onto the top rope and waited for Broly to get up. He dove off,

but Broly caught him and gave Henry a Samoan Drop! The big man grabbed

Henry and bounced off the ropes. Henry dodged a Clothesline, and Broly ran

straight into Goku's DRILL KICK (Spinning Dropkick)! Broly finally went

down as Henry stalked Broly. he signaled for an H-Bomb (99 Crusher), and

waited for Broly to get up. Taiki turned Henry around and RKO'd him down!

Wanting Broly for himself, he attempted to pick up the big man. Broly

pushed Taiki off and gave him HUGE Boot to the face! Vegeta and Goku kicked

Broly's gut and went for a Double Suplex. They finally managed to hit it

this time and then picked Broly up. Broly pushed them all off and gave them

all Clotheslines. Raimundo, back up, grabbed a pair of brass knuckles Riley

left and punched Broly in the face! He repeatedly punched him, but Broly

pushed Rai off and lifted him high into the air. He then threw Rai out of

the ring and ONTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE, DESTROYING IT!

"BROLY JUST DESTROYED THE TABLE AND RAIMUNDO! HE NEEDS HELP NOW!" Tarble

yelled.

Wolfgang went on the offensive, grabbing Broly's legs. Linus Dropkicked

Broly with great elevation on the attack, but the big man never didn't go

down. Broly grabbed Wolfgang lifted him up by his hair. Wolfgang kicked

Broly and went for a Wolf's Kick. Broly reversed the Wolf's Kick and lifted

him up before slamming him down with a Powerbomb! Henry Wong came back with

a Dropkick to Broly's back, pushing him towards the ropes. Meanwhile, Dan,

resting on the ropes, noticed Rai crawling to the apron. He slid the brass

knuckles back into the ring and gave Dan a thumbs up before falling back

down. In front of Dan, Henry attempted to lift Broly out of the ring. He

grabbed his legs and lifted with all of his strength! He had his feet off

the ground and parallel with his body as he had him halfway over the ropes!

"HE'S ALMOST GOT HIM! HE'S ALMOST GOT HIM!" Tarble cheered.

Broly, however, put all of his weight down and kicked Henry off! Broly

turned around AND INTO A DIVING BRASS KNUCKLE SHOT FROM DAN! The Big Boy

fell onto the ropes in a daze as Dan bounced off of the ropes and punched

Broly in the head once more! Dan hopped onto the top turnbuckle once more

and dove off the top, hitting Broly in the head again! Broly fell onto his

legs, almost out of it. Dan continued the assault on Broly, punching his

head with the brass time after time. Broly, busted open after fifteen shots

to the head, put his arms up and pushed Dan away. Broly tried to recover,

but Dan and Henry teamed up. They both went for a Clothesline and

connected, CLOTHESLINING BROLY OUT OF THE RING! NO! Broly landed on the

apron in a daze! He began trying to get up and Dan and Henry tried to kick

him off the apron. Broly grabbed both of their heads and banged them

together! With the two boys down, Broly walked back into the ring. Goku and

Vegeta ran over and began trying to force Broly over the ropes again. They

had him halfway over...when TAIKI ran over and tried eliminating THEM!

"Taiki's about to eliminate all THREE of the Saiyans!" Tarble exclaimed.

Taiki had them over the ropes...

...until Dan ran over with Henry and lifted all FOUR of them over the top

and onto the floor! Dan cheered as he reached sixteen eliminations, while

Vegeta looked on stunned. Goku laughed heartily while Taiki yells in anger

before stomping his way to the back. Broly looked on at Dan silently but

furiously as he walked to the back. The other two Saiyans walked back to

their table and put their headphones back on.

"So, how you feel, brother?" Tarble teased Vegeta.

"I hate Kuso now." Vegeta bluntly stated.

"Haha! I haven't had THAT much fun in a while! Man, I miss being in that

ring! But man, I wish Broly didn't have to come back...that was a pain."

Goku said.

"Yeah...but Kuso is ONE more person away from breaking Broly's own record!

He's matched him with sixteen! He needs just ONE more!" Tarble said.

Wolfgang, Davis, Linus (Number One might I add), Dan, TD, and Henry were

the ones in the ring. Henry eyed Wolfgang down...the man who injured him.

He ran at him and attacked him, while TD faced Davis and Dan faced Linus.

Henry, after furiously punching Wolfgang in the gut, lifted him up and

slammed him down with a Scoop Slam. He picked Wolfgang up and tried

eliminating him, but he got a kick to his gut for his troubles. Wolfgang

threw Henry into a corner and began Shoulder Thrusting his gut into it. He

grabbed Henry's head and threw him away with a Biel Bump, before bouncing

off the ropes and Headbutting Henry in the chest! He grabbed Henry by his

hair and lifted him over the ropes. Henry landed on the apron and flipped

Wolfgang over onto the ring floor!

"Henry finally got his revenge! Wolfgang is OUT!" Tarble said.

Wolfgang grabbed Henry by his legs and yanked him off the apron,

eliminating him!

"WHAT? NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Goku screamed.

"WOLFGANG JUST GOT WONG OUT OF HIS MATCH, AND NOW HERE COMES THE BAD BLOOD

POURING OUT!" Vegeta exclaimed as the two got into a brawl.

Wolfgang threw Henry into the barricade and went to knee his head into it;

Henry rolled out of the way and drove Wolfgang back first into the corner

post! The security broke the two up and tried escorting them peacefully

into the back, but each one would break free and beat on the other! Henry

got out and jumped on top of Wolfgang, elbowing his head repeatedly. The

security restrained him, but Wolfgang got out a second later and Wolf

Kicked Henry! The security finally managed to keep them both in check long

enough to take them to their dressing rooms.

"OH MAN! Henry was waiting for that since late 2009! Those two will NOT end

their feud here! This is going to be a long running war!" Tarble said.

"Tarble, shut-up. Anyway, those two are going to kill one another soon

enough; but look here!"

Linus went for a Clothesline, but TD reversed it and threw Linus over the

top rope! The boy fell over as the last three faced each other.

"Linus is out! The 'Great Pumpkin' or whatever didn't help him this time.

And now we have the final three about to battle it out!" Goku said.

TD ran towards Davis and went for a Famousser, but Davis caught him and

slammed him face first into the turnbuckle! Dan ran up to him, and was

taken down with a Spinebuster! Davis grabbed TD's head and threw him into a

corner. Dan grabbed Davis from behind and locked him in a Full Nelson. TD

ran up and gave Davis a Savate Kick! With the Digi-Leader down, TD grabbed

Dan and tossed him into the ropes. He tried eliminating Dan, but got

punched in the face. Dan grabbed TD and lifted him up by his feet in an

effort to throw him out. TD Mule Kicked Dan off of him and got back down to

his feet. TD ran towards Dan, who lifted him for a Back Body Drop. TD

landed on his feet and went for another Savate Kick. Dan caught his foot

and threw it away...but it came back with a Dragon Whip! TD stalked Dan for

a Spinebuster...TD caught him...and Davis grabbed TD slammed him down with

a Spinebuster while sandwiching Dan between them!

"Impressive from Davis! That impromptu Spinebuster took out two birds with

one stone!" Praised Vegeta.

"I have to admit; it was pretty impressive. Davis has a good chance

here..." Tarble admitted.

TD got up and Davis kicked TD's groin and went for a Pedigree. It

connected! The Leader then climbed the top turnbuckle. He stood tall for a

Guillotine Leg Drop...he jumped off...and MISSED! TD rolled out of the way

and jumped up! He grabbed Davis and gave gave him a Famousser! TD grabbed

Dan, who kicked his gut and gave TD a DDT! Dan picked TD up and lifted him

up high in the air. Dan then dropped him down with a Drago-Drop (Elevated

Impaler DDT with a hook)! Dan picked TD up and placed him on the ropes. He

tried eliminating TD, but the IC Champ kicked Dan away. Dan turned around

and got a Dropkick to the face! TD then climbed the top turnbuckle. He

stalked Dan as he tried to get up...but Davis ran towards the corner and

pushed a precariously perched TD off and onto the hard floor!

"Ooooh! Man!" Vegeta even cringed. "We've seen a LOT of nasty falls during

this Rumble! These guys WANT that match at Wrestlemania! They WANT that

Main Event! I WANTED THAT MAIN EVENT!"

"Vegeta, it's OK; these two young guys are the future! And we are only ONE

elimination away from seeing a winner folks! Davis Motomiya! Dan Kuso! Two

animes with one goal; WRESTLEMANIA!" Goku cheered.

"And if Dan wins, not only does he get a Wrestlemania Match; he gets the

record of the MOST eliminations at Wrestlemania!" Tarble pointed out.

Dan and Davis circled each other and walked up to each other. Both pointed

to the Wrestlemania sign and began trading punches! Dan blocked one punch

and pushed Davis to the ropes. The Leader came back and felt the full force

of a Discus Lariat! Dan picked Davis up and Irish Whipped him. Davis

reversed the Powerslam and gave Dan a Rib Breaker. Davis hopped onto the

top turnbuckle and raised his arms. He dove off and LANDED THE GUILLOTINE

LEG DROP! Davis raised his fists in the air and picked Dan up. he Irish

Whipped him and went for a Spinebuster. Dan reversed the Spinebuster into a

DDT! The Pyrus Brawler then waited for Davis to stand up. As he stood up,

Dan bounced off of the ropes. He came back, but Davis lifted him into the

air and tried throwing him over the ropes!

"This is a dangerous position! Dan is almost out!" Tarble said.

"Davis is almost the winner here! He's got the shot now!" Vegeta cheered.

Dan grabbed Davis's head and began punching it, trying to make Davis let

go. He did let go, and Dan tried throwing Davis out the ring. Davis kicked

Dan's legs and gave him an elbow to the face. Dan held his nose in pain

while Davis jumped up and took Dan down with a Jumping Elbow to his back!

The Digi-Leader grabbed Dan by his head and went for a Bulldog. Dan lifted

Davis up and tried throwing him over! Davis, realizing the Bulldog was a

bad idea, flipped over and pushed Dan into the ropes!

"Amazing recovery from Davis! He's in a great position right now!" Tarble

said.

"But Dan is unaware of Davis right now!" Goku added.

Dan turned around and saw Davis. Davis ran at him for a Clothesline, but

Dan lifted Davis OVER THE ROPES!

...But Davis landed on the apron! Dan turned around into a Hurricarana to

the ropes! Dan tried to get up, but Davis kicked him down. Davis went for a

Clothesline while Dan got up...

...BUT DAN PULLED THE ROPES DOWN, SENDING DAVIS FLYING OVER THEM TO THE

ROPES!

"HE DID IT! HE DID IT! DAN WON! DAN WON! AND HE BROKE BROLY'S RECORD! SEVENTEEN ELIMINATIONS!" Goku cheered.

"CRAP! DAMMIT DAVIS!" Vegeta screamed.

"DAN IS GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA! ALL THE TRAINING HAS PAID OFF FOR

DA-WHAT?" Tarble was interrupted by Broly entering the ring and

Clotheslining Dan straight to hell! He picked Dan up and gave him a

Gigantic Spike, and then picked up his hurt and limp body. He held him HIGH

over his head, and DROPPED him with the Gigantic Press! Broly left the

ring with a smirk, while Dan lied there in pain.

DEADPOOL rolled in a second later!

"WHAT?" All three gasped at this revelation!

"I thought Tommy Vercetti eliminated him!" Goku exclaimed.

"Actually, look at the footage!" Vegeta said. The replay showed Tommy

Vercetti kicked Deadpool THROUGH the ropes, not OVER the ropes.

"So...DEADPOOL IS STILL IN!" Tarble screamed. "NO! NO! NO!"

Deadpool sized Dan up as he tried to get up. Dan was up, and DP ran towards

him...

...but Dan threw DP into the turnbuckle! The crowd cheered as Dan lifted

DP up for the Drago-Drop, but DP put his weight down and tried to throw Dan

over the top! Dan landed on the apron and poked DP's eyes! DP turned

around, and reached into his suit while Dan tried to get back in the ring.

Broly saw this and ran back down the ramp! He grabbed Dan's leg and held

onto it tightly as the brawler tried to break free! Dan kicked Broly off of

him and turned around INTO A PISTOL WHIP FROM DEADPOOL! Dan fell off of

the apron and onto the hard floor back first!

"DAMMIT! THE IMMORTALS STOLE ONE!" Tarble screamed as the bell rung.

Broly grabbed Dan and threw him into the barricade HARD! Broly backed up

and ran towards him. He tackled Dan THROUGH THE BARRICADE! Broly, seeing

his work done, left the ring with a satisfied grimace as paramedics came

out to check on Dan. In the ring, Deadpool had a party, celebrating his win.

"Here is your winner of the 2011 Royal Rumble Match; Deadpool!" Goofy

exclaimed as boos filled the arena, drowning out Goofy's voice. The rest of

the Immortals ran out to celebrate with Deadpool, while GB stayed in the

back, smiling.

"And your SURPRISE winner, Deadpool!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I never thought

I'd see the day...DEADPOOL: Royal Rumble winner...that's just a big

surprise..."

"HE DIDN'T EVEN WORK FOR IT! DEADPOOL HID UNDER THE RING FOR THE MAJORITY

OF HIS TIME IN THE MATCH! RANMA DID MORE WORK THAN DEADPOOL! THIS IS

RIDICULOUS! THIS IS A DAMN TRAVESTY! DAN WORKED HARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS JUST A CROCK!" Screamed a livid Tarble, who put his face in his hands and tried to calm down.

"Tarble...you...you...YOU BROKE YOUR RAGE! I'M SO PROUD!" Veeta cheered.

"Tarble...you okay?" Goku asked.

"Yes...I...I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand this travesty! Deadpool in NO form or way WORKED for this win! He let OTHERS work for him! Alucard did more! But Deadpool...he just hid under the ring!" Tarble said.

"But he was smart enough to do it! He won it!" Vegeta said. "And that's all the time we have tonight folks! I really wonder what will happen in the backlash? And Dan and Broly...what will happen now? We are the Saiyan Princes... with the Saiyan Goof...and we'll see you on Saturday Night Animated!" Vegeta said.

"Glad I got to commentate with you guys!" Goku said. "See you soon! And I'll see Taiki soon as well. Bet on it..."

"*Sigh*...We will see you this Saturday...We are the Saiyan Princes and Goku, and we are signing off..." Tarble moaned.

The show ended with the last shot being Deadpool pointing to the WM sign while Itachi looks on from the backstage as he's having his wounds tended to.

_Results-_

_Davis deaf. Johnny Test (retained Toon Cruiserweight Title)_

_Freeman Boiz deaf. OD (retained Toon Tag Titles)_

_Sailor Moon deaf. Misty (retained Toon Women's Title)_

_Gwen wins Women's Rumble (Shot at Women's Title at WM)_

_Taiki deaf. Piccolo_

_Itachi deaf. Gary Oak, Alucard, Thresh Crash, & TD Kenelly (retained Toon World Title)_

_Deadpool wins Cartoon Royal Rumble (Shot at World Title at Wrestlemania)_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! This match took a while!

Hope you guys liked it!

Special thanks to everyone who entered the Rumble! I'm too lazy to say all of your names, but you know who you are! Thanks!

And what will happen on Animated? What will Itachi say about his Title retention? What about the Immortals and Deadpool say about the Rumble win? And Deadpool and Claude...will it end there? Tune into the next installment of Saturday Night Animated!

Thanks for reading! And thanks for waiting! Please review!


	26. Animated February Week 1 Pt 1

A/N: Well here goes the show after The Rumble! Claude vs. Deadpool! The ultimate battle! Will the Claude finally shut Claude up, or will Deadpool prove that he is the greatest Hardcore Wrestler of all time? And will Itachi be watching his supposed Wrestlemania opponent?

And speaking of Itachi, who will face him at the first ever X-Roads (Or Crossroads) PPV for The Toon World Title?

Well I'll stop talking so we can find out!

* * *

The show begins as the crowd in Shibuya, Japan is ready for the show to start. But before anything can happen, The Ministry Theme plays. Itachi made his way down the ramp, adorned in bandages and battle scars. Receiving boos from all sides, The Champion calmly enters the ring and sits down on a stool in the middle of the ring. A spotlight shines on him as the crowd boos louder, trying to stop Itachi from talking. Itachi manages to ignore the "uneducated masses" and begins talking.

"2003. It's been a while since then. I remember debuting, destroying everything in my path. I gained an Intercontinental Title reign...and left. Why I left...because there was no more for be to defeated. Why stay around if there is no more to do? So I left. In 2004, I returned and won The Toon Tag Team Titles with my partner Kisame. Our biggest challenge was the team of Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. The two former World Champions against us. We should've felt 'honored'...yet...'intimidated'. And yet...why should we? Are they not human, like us? Nonetheless, INFERIOR humans. We went into the match with confidence and strength. While those two bickered...we worked like a machine. We defeated this 'Dream Team' and...left. After defeating the best team they can give us, why stay? Now keepin mind, my brother has been trying to fight me. But he was never ready. When I came back in 2005, I had my eyes set on a World Title. But Sasuke got involved in my Title Match. It went from me facing Wong one on one, to a Triple Threat. I left...but not before leaving my mark, costing Sasuke gis Title Match. In 2007, I came back to face Ben Tennyson, little kid version I might add, for The Cartoon World Heavyweight Title. Sasuke added himself in at the last minute, and I couldn't just leave. So I fought him. Fortunately, Sasuke hit me with a chair, disqualifying him and making me winner. But I left again. I came back and fought Matt for The Unified Title in 2009. Sasuke hits me with a chair, deeming me winner once again, but without a Title. I have to say...I would've been Champion before if it wasn't for my brother screwing me out of every shot I've had hehe. So I came back in 2010, seeing my brother ripe with hate and strength. I beat that out of him, cashed in, and now you see the man standing in front of you.

Why am I saying all of this? My point...is that no one has been able to beat me. Even my disqualifications wins are wins. During The Clash, I had the 'misfortune' of being put in a casket by some cat who thinks he's The Undertaker and who thought I was The Undertaker. Let it be known; I am not The Undertaker. I never have claimed to be him. I partake in a few dark practices that may seem like I am imitating him, but I am NOT a Phenom. I do not need a nickname or moniker. The name Itachi Uchiha alone strikes fear into the hearts of men. And my undefeated streak is a testament to that. No one on this planet can say that they have defeated me in a match. Static Shock, Naruto, Sasuke, Matt, TK, Toad, Blob, Ash, Brock, Goku, Gary, Danny Phantom, Ben Tennyson, Gear, Alucard, Thresh Crash, TD, and countless more. Every current World Champion has been defeated by me, as evidenced in The World Champion Battle Royale during The FWAs. Last Sunday's match was our General Manager's way of trying to 'test me'. Well I passed the test. I had BEEN passed it! Nobody in this business is on my level! No one! Whoever claims to be is either lying or writing his death wish! I plan on dominating for a while now! And no one, not even Deadpool can stop me! I have one stop before I face Deadpool at Mania. The X-Roads (or Crossroads)...the point where we must make our final decisions before Mania. I only know one final decision already set Wrestlemania; I will STILL be Toon Mangekyo Cha-"

Itachi is cut-off by Waterproof Blonde's "Just Close Your Eyes". Walking out in a sea of cheers and love, Henry Wong goes down the ramp and confronts Itachi in the ring. He grabs a mic and walks back to Itachi.

"Wong, what are you doing out here? I didn't say I was finished talking."

"Oh yeah...I know. But I really didn't feel like hearing you finish. Hey, you remember when I was supposed to fight you for The Title? We never did get that match, huh?" Henry shrugged as he looked at Itachi, who shook his head in frustration.

"Oh, let me guess; you want a Title shot? Well let me say this; blah blah blah, you have to earn it. The last man who returned to fight me lost. Do you want to be a statistic?"

"I would rather be the '1' in your loss section. Me and you...we never fought. So why should you deprive me of a shot?"

"We Are Young" by 12 Stones plays as Wolfgang comes marching out with a mic. He walks into the ring and goes face to face with Henry before turning to Itachi.

"Hey, Desu-Dork! Remember when I lent you my boys Big Brother and Francis? Then you promised me a Title Match? Well I'm cashing in on that promise! Give me my shot NOW!" The Alpha Male demanded a shot. Itachi glared at Wolfgang and chuckled lightly.

"Just like a coward. Attacking a man when he's in no condition to fight. Well fine. I would love to fight you...but now is neither the time nor the place. How about X-Roads?" Wolfgang just looked at Itachi and shook his head.

"NO! I want the shot TONIGHT! Give me the shot, or I'll force you to vacate that Title!" Wolfgang threatened Itachi as he began walking closer towards The Champ.

"You forget that I have a few partners...such as Kisame, Tobi, and Lord Pein. They can be out here in a second, bringing an end to your 'tough talk'...and your career."

"And besides; I was out here first! YOU need to back-up! I don't want your fatass anywhere near my Title shot!"

"Wong, you better watch it." Wolfgang says as walks towards Henry, "I can end your career right now! And you WON'T come back again!"

"Line in the Sand" plays, and Davis walks in with his own mic.

"Like I want to hear you people talk about 'who deserves a Title shot'. I deserve one! As Cruiserweight Champion and a MAJOR part of this roster, I already earned my shot. The question is; when do I want to use it. And I decided to use it for X-Roads. It's the path that I chose for Mania. I told everyone I was going to be Champion by Mania, and this is my last shot. So Itachi, ignore these doofs; it's Davis vs. Itachi."

"Like all cocky people, you expect me to bow to you because of your name alone? You're easily the craziest of them all." Itachi shook his head, trying to figure out a way to deal with these boys.

"Motomiya, get out of here! Who said your fairy ass was allowed here? You waste of roster space! What has your stable done so far besides getting their asses whupped?" Wolfgang laughed as Henry chuckled as well.

"I have to admit, Wolfie is right! What HAVE you done? I haven't even been here for more than a year, and I probably did more than you." Henry joked, making Davis angrier.

"I dominated this company! While YOU pretended to be an demon, YOU had some war against Anime, and YOU couldn't even move your body, I became a Champion, dominated the mid-card, and became a household name in this business! That in and of itself GUARENTEES me a World Title shot!"

"What a crap excuse..." Henry muttered, causing Davis to walk over to him. But they were interrupted once again. This time, Flashbeagle played. Linus walked down and rolled into the ring.

"All of you can say anything you want, and Dan can say he beat Broly's record! But NONE of you can say you stayed innthe Rumble for an hour and fifteen minutes! I beat ASH'S record of staying in The Rumble!" Linus gloated. "And according to the providence of The Great Pumpkin, I deserve my Title shot at X-Roads! After ending Ash's career, and being the ONLY person in wrestling history to hold The Triple Crown all at the same time! Those accomplishments are ENOUGH to surpass these people and earn a Title shot!"

"Van Pelt...you should know that past acchievements are nothing if you can't presentlyprove as to how you earned them. The only thing that can get you is a Hall of Fame induction. Other than that, you have nothing to bring to the table. None of you do." Itachi got up and began walking to the edge of the ring. "One by one, you come out, trying to prove why you deserve a Title shot. Wong, you just got back; you deserve nothing. Wolfgang, your empty threats do no scare me. Davis, your name alone can not earn you anything. And Linus, your past is not now. As far as I'm concerned, none of you deserve a shot. But I am sure GB will make a match for X-Roads to consolidate you all."

"Well, you may be right, Itachi."

The five teens in the ring looked up to see GB on the 'Tron.

"At X-Roads, you five will fight in a One Fall Match. Itachi, Davis, Henry, Wolfgang, and Linus...AND one more man! And he will be revealed tonight! It will be Wolfgang, Linus, and Davis vs. Henry Wong and his mystery man in a Handicap Match! Itachi, you haven't been cleared for competition just yet, so I have a special place for you...next to Tarble and Vegeta at the announce table! Have a goodnight!"

The three heels look at Wong, bloodlusted and ready to fight. Itachi exits the ring and went to the announce table with the Saiyans. He puts on a pair of headphones and converses with the team.

"Hello, Itachi!" Vegeta happily greeted. "How're you doing tonight?"

Itachi looked over and said "Very fine, Prince Vegeta. I'm glad to have a supporter of mine right here. How do you feel being a World Champion once again?" He said, motioning towards Vegeta's NEW CAWF World Heavyweight Championship.

"It's magnificent! Once again, The Saiyan Prince is the NEW Saiyan Champion! And I defeated Ben Tennyson to do it!" Vegeta cheered.

"Ah, yes, Ben Ten. Also CCW World Champion. As I've always stated, I've always wanted to face him in his CCW persona. Itachi vs. Ben; dream match." Itachi stated.

"Yes, a few have said Ben vs. Itachi would be a nice match." Tarble chimed in. "Well I'm here, Prince Tarble; with me is The NEW CAWF Heavyweight Champion, The Saiyan Prince Vegeta! And our guest for tonight is The Toon World Champion, Itachi Uchiha!"

"That's The MANGEKYO World Champion, Tarble. I've been hearing you saying my Title's name wrong." Itachi said.

"HA! How does it feel to be in the presence of TWO World Champions? You're like the outcast here! Haha!" Vegeta teased his younger brother. Tarble sighed.

"Anyway..." he continued, "tonight we have a MASSIVE show tonight! TWO Title matches! TD must unfairly defend his Title against the man who gave up his Rumble spot to Big Brother, Duncan! Then we have The Freemans facing off against The Winchesters of The Immortals for The Toon Tag Team Titles! I sense a bit of bias in this Title shot though..."

"That's all you do is speculate, Tarble!" Vegeta scolded. "Learn to actually state fact!"

"I may not always agree with GB" Itachi said, "but he isn't extremely bad. He just...has weird methods..."

"Also tonight is the Hardcore Showdown! Claude Speed from XCW faces off with Hardcore Champion Deadpool tonight! Possibly one of our most Hardcore and bloody showdowns yet!" Tarble said.

"Deadpool is here, but Claude has yet to arrive. He said that he will be here soon though!" Vegeta said.

"I see this match as not only a knock-out fight, but also a scouting project. I must see how far Deadpool is willing to go to become Champion...or if he's even worthy to face me at all." Itachi said.

Backstage, we see The Freemans upset.

"Man...that GB is wack! We just had a match!" Riley angrily moaned. "We was in the Rumble too! Man...this GM is trash. I wish TW was back..."

"Stop whining and get ready. We have to fight. Bad or not, it's Titles on the line. We just have to stick through with it." Huey sajd stoically. Truth is, he hated it too.

"Aight, ya'll! You two get ready! We got a long night ahead of us." Cindy said, trying to pump up her team.

_DEADPOOL VS. CLAUDE_

_HIGHLIGHTS_

**_XCW Massacre January Week 3_**

_"I can't believe it!" Shake said as the referee gave Claude the Hardcore Championship belt, with the crowd cheering loudly!_

_"**Congratulations, Claude Speed, you are the new Hardcore Champion!"**_

_Claude grabbed the belt and strode to the ring with a stoic expression while the referee tended to Spike. Claude grabbed a microphone and entered the ring as he began to speak._

_"I'm sending a message not only to you, Spike. . .not only to you, Jet Black, not only to the entire XCW locker room, but also all the entrants from CASZ, WWE:Animated, WWT, VGWA, DCA, and especially CWF! If anyone feels brave enough to fight me for this title, whether it be in the ring, the back, my locker room, the Krusty Krab, a shopping mall, ANYWHERE. . .come at me!"_

_..._

_**XCW Massacre January Week 4**  
_

_"Claude. . ." Squidward said, ". . .not only will you face Spike Spiegel for your Hardcore Championship in just six days at Whiplash, but also Deadpool, the WWE: CWA Hardcore Champion, has already announced his intention to challenge you for XCW's Hardcore Championship at the Supershow! Are there any nerves going into either show?"_

_"Nerves? Are you kidding me?" Claude asked. "Deadpool is a lot like me - a cold-blooded, psychopathic murdering machine. And I know he's been watching me ever since I won the Hardcore Battle Royal. He knows that he and I are capable of massive destruction in that ring! But I have an alliance with the Harwood Butcher, Tommy Vercetti, and THIS in my hand."_

_Claude raised the barbed wire wrapped 2x4 for Squidward to see._

_"With either one or both of them around me, any nervousness in my body evaporates like that!_

**_CWF Supershow_**

_Geoff: Well let's introduce our Guest then, Ladies, and Gentlemen, From XCW, The XCW Hardcore Champion: Claude Speed!_

_(No Mercy by Pharoahe Monch plays)_

_Claude Speed walks onto the Stage, but is then jumped from behind by WWECWA's Deadpool who Knocks Cluade out with a Kendo Stick. Deadpool then hits a Spinebuster onto Claude. Deadpool then gets a Ref to appear as he pins Claude._

_Ref makes the Count 1,2,3._

_Deadpool then grabs the Belt, and makes his way to the Set as he hugs Bridgette, and Geoff. Deadpool then sits down._

_Geoff: Okay then, the New XCW Hardcore Champ Deadpool everybody!_

(Commercial)

We come back, where Aqualad and Robin are standing in the ring. The bell rings and Goofy begins his announcements for the night.

"The following Tag Team Match is scheduled for one-fall! In the ring; representing The Immortals; from Mount Justice; Aqualad & Robin!

"The team of Young Justice youngsters have been being slowly replaced in their own stable by The Winchesters, Sam and Dean. And one major piece of evidence has been the fact that The two brothers now have a Toon Tag Title Match a month into their debut!" Tarble said.

"But these two are, themselves, a huge threat to deal with. The strength of Aqualad and the speed of Robin are what make this team unique among the Tag Division." Vegeta said.

"However, Robin needs to learn his place. His constant bitching about being replaced by The Winchesters is somewhat annoying." Itachi said.

The 6Teen Theme plays as Scott Pilgrim and Jude run out, shaking hands with cheering fans.

"And their opponents; from the great nation of Canada; the team of Scott Pilgrim & Jude!"

"This team has been rumored to have been formed after their betrayal by The Immortals. And now I guess they're announcing their official tag team status. I can see this team as sort of a slow starting one. It may not get off the ground for a while." Vegeta said.

"We saw the two work together for a bit at The Rumble this Sunday. They proved that they can be a formidable team." Tarble said.

"Scott and Jude do impress me. I enjoy their quirkiness, believe it or not." Itachi said.

"That's right folks...Itachi Uchiha has a heart." Tarble joked, earning him a glare from Itachi.

"Choose your words wisely, Saiyan..." Itachi threatened.

The bell rings, and Scott and Aqualad start. They get into a strength contest, with Aqualad overpowering the weaker Scott. The Atlantian picks Scott up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Scott ducks under a Clothesline and gives Aqualad a Forearm Smash. Aqualad goes on one knee and gets taken down with a kick to his neck from Scott. He goes for a pin. 1..2..kickout. Scott picks Aqualad up and puts him in position for a DDT. Aqualad picks him up and throws him off; Scott lands face first onto the mat. Aqualad picks Scott up and lifts him up onto his shoulder. He throws him off for a Standing Fireman's Carry, but Scott lands on his feet and tags in Jude. Jude runs in the ring and kicks Aqualad in the gut. He has the big boy on one knee and gives him a DDT! He goes for a pin! 1...2...kickout! Getting up, Aqualad looks up to see Jude going for a Double Arm DDT. Jude gets pushed off and Clotheslined...but wait, he ducks the Clothesline and gives Aqualad a Jumpin Neckbreaker! Jude pins Aqualad.

1...2...Aqualad manages to kick out.

"Jude having to elevate himself in order to take down the big boy. Aqualad needs to make a tag here." Tarble said.

"Aqualad NEEDS to work on that speed of his. He's strong, but he's also a standing target. Any move targetting his neck or legs CAN take him down and KEEP him down." Itachi said.

"Mr. Itachi already great at analyzing situations and matches! Take notes, Tarble; you probably won't see two geniuses in the same place like this again." Vegeta said. Tarble once again sighed...

Jude, after taking Aqualad back down with a knee to his head, tried putting in an Armbar submission hold. Aqualad manages to push Jude off and punches his stomach. He pushes Jude to the ropes and catches him with a Back Body Drop! Aqualad stumbles over to the corner and tags in Robin, who jumps onto Aqualad's shoulders and waits for Jude to get up. Once the Chill One is up, Robin dives off and gives Jude a Crossbody! He goes for a pin! 1...2...Jude gets a shoulder up! Robin Irish Whips Jude to the ropes and catches him with an Arm Drag. Jude lands on his feet and attempts to Arm Drag Robin. Robin lands on his feet and Dropkicks Jude in the face, taking him down! Robin pins. 1..2..Jude kicks out. Robin picks Jude up and begins a series of kicks and punches, wearing down Jude. He kicks his head and punches his stomach; he kick his stomach and punches his head. Groggy and out of it, Jude succumbs to a unique flip around Jude's arm transition into a Floatover DDT!

"OOH! That was impressive! Jude's out of it!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Robin calls that The Flying Grayson, an homage to his fallen parents." Vegeta said. "Any Uchiha memorabilia moves you have, Itachi?"

"...I have the 'Uchiha's Fate'...which is where I slaughter everyone and everything in the ring..." The Champ morbidly replied.

"Couldn't really expect much more from a genicidal freak..." Tarble muttered to himself.

"Tarble, my injuries at the moment prevent me from doing anything right now. But one more word from you could enrage me...and my Mangekyo Sharingan...say one more thing..."

"Um, does that work against Saiyans?" Tarble wondered. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

1...

2...

Jude kicks out!

"But back to the match, Jude managed to kick out after that nasty move!" Tarble said.

"That was a pretty brutal finisher! But let's see how the Boy Wonder wants to finish this!" Vegeta said.

Robin hops onto the top turnbuckle and looks down like a hawk onto a supine Jude. He dives off...

...but Jude puts his knees up! Both boys are down!

"Jude with the quick counter! And now both are going for the decisive tag!" Tarble said.

"I have to give Jude his due, he did manage to keep a bit of momentum after that barrage of attacks." Itachi said.

Robin tags in Aqualad...and Jude tags in Scott! Pilgrim rolls over the ropes and waits in the corner as Aqualad runs at him. Scott moves, and Lad runs right into the post! Bouncing off the ropes, the Pilgrim takes Aqualad down with a Chop Block! He signals for something big...and he bounces off the ropes...flips 360°…and Leg Drops Aqualad! That's a move he calls The Pilgrim's Progress! Scott then goes on the apron and waits for Aqualad to get up. Jude goes to Clothesline Robin over the top...but Robin pulls down the ropes, causing Jude to fly over the top! Scott jumps off the ropes...and into a BIG BOOT FROM AQUALAD! The Extra Life has been terminated!

"The way he flipped was just nasty!" Vegeta cringed...for a second..."But I LIKED it! KEEP IT GOING JUSTICE!"

Aqualad grabs Scott by his neck, and Robin gets on the apron. Robin jumps onto the ropes as Aqualad lifts him for a Chokeslam...

...but Jude grabs the ropes, causing Robin to fall onto the ropes and out of the ring! Scott, meanwhile, kicks Aqualad's gut and gets free of the hold. Jude gets back on the apron and Scott tags him in. But Scott gets on the top of the turnbuckle and stalks Aqualad. He dives off...and hits The KO! Aqualad stumbles backwards...and falls victim to The Righteous Finish! Scott hops onto the top of the turnbuckle and counts along with the referee as Jude hooks Aqualad's leg.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings, and the Canadian duo cheer with the crowd as the hero duo roll on back to the back.

"Here are your winners; Scott Pilgrim & Jude!"

"They are impressive" Itachi said, "But then again, have Robin & Aqualad ever even won a match?"

"I don't think so...they've had some problems..." Tarble said.

"Yeah, problems...SINCE THEIR DEBUT! THEY SERIOUSLY SUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM?" Vegeta raged a bit. "GB MUST be ashamed! What's wrong with them? Robin should stop whining about him being overshadowed by The Winchesters...because at least Sam & Dean have actually WON a match!"

"They need to actually start trying...failure in GB's camp isn't tolerated..." Itachi said.

Backstage, Aqualad and Robin are seen walking to GB's office. They walk in, and immediately get the ashamed glare from GB.

"GB, give us another chance." Aqualad said. "We'll try harder."

"I don't know..." GB pondered, "You see why I have brought in the Winchesters. I really don't like the fact that you guys have lost every match since your debut. You haven't shown you deserve a Tag Title Match." Robin, increasingly frustrated, intervened.

"Hey! We've been busting our asses since day one helping you! We've helped you with who knows how many stupid plans! Alucard hasn't won any big matches! But HE got a World Title shot! It's not fair! I tell you what-"

"NO! I TELL YOU WHAT! YOU ARE AN INGRATEFUL PUNK! I GAVE YOU THE CHANCE TO BE A WWE SUPERSTAR! AND NOW YOU TREAT ME LIKE AN IDIOT? LIKE I HAVE BAD BUSINESS CHOICES! WELL I'LL GIVE YOU AN ULTIMATUM: Stay and listen...OR GET THE HELL OUT AND DON'T COME BACK ONTO MY SHOW!"

GB looks at Robin...who takes his Immortals armband off and throws it at GB. He looks over at Aqualad, who just looks away, trying to avoid eye contact with his partner. Robin shakes his head and walks out the door. He walks past Deadpool and Wolverine, with former trying to say hi but getting the cold shoulder.

"He on his period?" Deadpool wondered out loud which gained a bad glare from Wolverine.

"C'mon, Wade, you ever know what to say out your mouth?" Wolverine asked.

"According to most people, no. But I think that I'm clever...how do you think I won The Rumble?"

"I will admit, that did surprise me. Ya got some skill, Wade. Ya better send a message to Claude Speed and his team of gangsters."

"Trust me Wolvie, I'll make a fool out of Speed. He won't win, or my name isn't Gilligan!"

"...It's not." Wolverine said. "Oh, and by the way, GB told me to give you a message. He said he really wants to see if you're ready for Itachi at 'Mania. And he said since a Title will motivate you harder, he's making this Falls Count Anywhere Match for your Toon Hardcore Title."

Deadpool...just...continued to walk forward, acting as if he's not paying any mind to what Wolverine said.

"You hear me Wade?" Wolverine said louder. "Hardcore Title Match!"

"...Yep."

"...Wade, you aren't even SHOCKED?" Logan asked in total confusion.

"Pffft, like it matters! I'm gonna wiiin! No problems all around!"

"You're treating this like a play date! 'Pool! Claude Speed is a deadly thug! Have you played GTA?"

"Wolverine, I've killed millions of men in my day too! You probably have...cut someone I guess..."

"You wanna keep talking about me like that, Wade? I can make sure you're too hurt to fight..." Wolverine said, exposing his claws.

"HA! Calm dooown, "Claws"! I'm just trying to say that Claude Speed and and 'crew' can't hold a candle to our skill, Logie. I'm sure he's probably piss his pants from 'Puberty' City all the way 'cross the Pacific, slowly polluting our oceans, and pissing on a few nuclear reactors, creating more nuclear waste for the Japanese to clean, followed by-"

"Um, Wade..." Logan interrupted, "...I'm pretty sure the massive Japanese Earthquake didn't happen yet...all of the reactors are still up."

Deadpool looked confused...but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, who cares? Not like they'd know which earthquake I was talking about here. They have a million of them here! And the giant monsters that invade! Just yesterday I saw a giant digital parrot and an orange t-rex fighting! And today, five robotic dinosaurs combined into a giant robot, teaming up with a giant "Ultra"-Thing to fight a robot dragon and a giant golden bat!"

"Wade, you're losin' me." Wolverine said. "Just shut the hell up...now...please."

"And what does the emperor do? It's not much of an empire nowadays..."

"Dammit, Pool..."

*Commercial*

_DEADPOOL VS. CLAUDE SPEED_

_HIGHLIGHTS_

**_WWE Dot Com Video_**

_Deadpool turned around in a seat and smiled through his mask_

_"He he...XCW...a fledgling company with some great competitors. However, in every shiny bowl, there is a dirty turd floating around. Claude Speed is a dirty turd. I give him a minor injury, and he suddenly wants to stay away from The Hardcore scene. What a pussy. Now he wants to fight the unimportant Mario Brother for a Title that, in all actuality, died in 2001 after WCW died. Claude, you can't run from a pyscho assassin. You will get the full punishment of DEADPOOOOOLIOOOO! I'll be paying you another visit...and I'll be bringing some extra 'friends'..."_

_Alucard walks in, along with Wolverine, and Aqualad & Robin._

_"Be sure to set the table for four extra visitors, Speedy!"_

_...  
_

_**XCW February Week 1**  
_

_"**Here is your winner. . .AND STILL the Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling Hardcore Champion. . .CLAUDE SPEED!"**_

_"Early, have you ever seen anyone feed off as much brutality and punishment as Claude has?" asked Shake._

_"I can't say that I have, Shake! Regardless, from what we've seen of him these first couple months, Claude might be the greatest current Hardcore Champion in animated wrestling-"_

_Claude raises his fists above his head in victory. The referee gives him the Hardcore title belt. Claude goes to exit the ring through the middle rope until. . ._

_"Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley plays! Claude steps back into the ring and looks around the arena._

_"Wait a minute. . ." Early said in confusion._

_"What's going on here?" Shake asked._

_"You don't think. . ."_

_Claude grabs his barbed-wire 2x4 and stares at the ramp, ready to strike. Suddenly Deadpool runs through the crowd, jumps over the barricade, and slides into the ring!_

_"NO WAY!" Shake screamed._

_"IT'S DEADPOOL FROM THE WWE'S ANIMATED DIVISION!" Early yelled. "HE BEAT CLAUDE FOR THE HARDCORE TITLE AT THE CWF SUPERSHOW! AND NOW HE'S BACK FOR MORE!"_

_Deadpool taps Claude on the shoulder. He turns around and tries to swing the 2x4 at him but Deadpool takes Claude down with a Spinebuster! Deadpool then climbs on the top turnbuckle, sizes Claude up, and takes him down with the Dead Shot!_

_"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" screamed Early._

_Deadpool then grabs a microphone from the timekeeper._

_"Speed. . ." Deadpool said, ". . .nice match at Whiplash. Ya beat a Mars cowboy. I am impressed. There is NO DOUBT you are Hardcore. However, you ever get a limb cut off? Can you re-attach a limb? I only ask because I can do all that, Mr. Speed. You may be hardcore, but you're not more hardcore than me! I can slam ! I can dry up the sea! And you don't have a secret weapon like. . .this!"_

_Deadpool then quickly pulled out a 9mm gun! Claude tried standing up again, but Deadpool pistol whipped him in the temple, taking him back down!_

_"This Deadpool is a total maniac!" Early said._

_"How is using a gun LEGAL in wrestling?" Shake asked in shock!_

_"Whoa buddy, that felt gooooood. . ." Deadpool said. "My therapist said I needed a punching bag when releasing all this pent up stress. Speed, before I go, I just wanna say that I want to test your hardcore ability. I chose a guy from the back to face ya for that Title. I really doubt you'll win, but if you do, then see Daddy Deadpool so he can give you a real whooping. IMMORTALS!"_

_Deadpool slid out of the ring, leaving Claude laying face-up on the mat. As Deadpool walked up the ramp. . ._

_"CAN YOU DIG IT, SUCKA?" followed by Booker T's WWE theme played and Arthur ran down the ramp with a referee!_

_"Oh my God!" said Early in disbelief!_

_"No way!" Shake said in shock._

_"NO! NOT THIS WAY!" Early screamed. "GOD DAMN IT! NOT THIS WAY!"_

_Arthur and the referee slid into the ring, and Arthur went for the cover, hooking the leg! 1. .2. . .3! (Bell rings)_

_**"Here is your NEW Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling Hardcore Champion. . .ARTHUR!"**_

_"I don't believe this!" Early cried. "The Hardcore Championship is in the hands of a PBS Kid!"_

_"I. . .I'm speechless, Early. I really am. . ." Shake said in disbelief._

_Arthur jumps for joy as the referee hands him the Hardcore title belt. Arthur then slides out of the ring and runs up the ramp._

_"Deadpool wasn't here for the Hardcore title!" Early said in realization. "He was here to embarrass Claude on XCW turf!"_

_Deadpool glares at Claude's from the entranceway, while Claude stares back at him, struggling to push himself up._

_..._

_In a training area, Claude Speed laid on a medical bed with doctors surrounding the bed. Squidward entered the room and came up to one of the doctors with a microphone._

_"Excuse me, gentlemen. . ." Squidward asked, ". . .but if I may ask. . .what's the prognosis on Claude?"_

_"Well, he did receive minor head trauma, mainly from where he was pistol whipped in the head. . .but he'll be ready to compete by next week." The doctor assured._

_"Bring the mic down here!" Claude demanded. Squidward put the microphone up to Claude's mouth as he looked at the audience in anger._

_"Deadpool. . .mark my words. . ." Claude said, ". . .because they're the last you'll hear from me until we meet again. You embarrassed me in an XCW arena. You better be looking over your shoulder every Saturday night, because a one-man army of epic proportions is coming your way. You may have won the battle tonight, Deadpool. . .but the war between us. . .has only just begun."_

We go to Chuckie in the interview area.

"Hey fellas! Chuckie Finstet here! And my guest at this time is TD! TD, you have to defend your Intercontinental Title tonight against Bully Duncan. Your thoughts?"

"I wish I could stand here as a Dual Champion, but unfortunately the thumb tacks may've screwed me over. I made a rookie mistake, and now my body's paying for it. Sucks...but now I have Duncan to look forward to. I'm broken, but he better not think I can't do anything! Don't underestimate me, Duncan! I'm still capable of ruining your night!"

In the ring, "Line in the Sand" plays...and RIKA walks out. The bell rings and Goofy puts his lips to the mic.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Making her way to the ring; representing Digivolution; from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan; Rika!"

"I heard Digivolution's Alpha Female was extremely pissed that she wasn't in The Women's Rumble." Vegeta said. "And I don't blame her! That wasn't fair! I think she deserved a spot! She most likely would've won!"

"I won't speculate, but I will say that the match's course would've went different had she been involved." Itachi said.

"It would've been a different scenario, but I believe that Gwen would've probably came out the winner there." Tarble said.

"Well you sir, are a waste of the universes's precious space." Vegeta said. "How can you exactly SPECULATE something like that?"

"How can you speculate that Rika would've won?" Tarble retorted back.

"Because I'm older, you damn rat! Big brother's are ALWAYS right!" Vegeta slammed. "Isn't that right, Itachi?"

"Fairly..." he gave as a small reply.

(A/N: As a little brother, I resent that XD)

Rika grabs a mic and goes to speak.

"You all were probably wondering, 'where was Rika?' or as you all may know me as Ruki...and I can honestly say that I was being SCREWED!" She screamed. In the crowd, sign says "Rika blows Davis for big bucks"...needless to say, that man was kicked out.

"Apparently, there was no more room for me in the 15 Women Rumble! Oh, but they had room for trash like Meg Griffin. MEG...FRIKIN'...GRIFFIN! THE HELL? I am a force on AWF, but I have NEVER been disrespected like this before! Ohhh, but wait...juuust wait...this isn't going to leave my mind so soon. Every girl back there will KNOW how angry I am! My opponent, the hog that slipped her way through the cracks to the Rumble named Meg Griffin, is going to be the paper that I send the message on! As soon as she waddles out here, I'm going to DEMOLISH HER ASS!"

Family Guy's theme played, and Meg walked out to...boos?...yays?...erm...

"And her opponent; from Quahog, Rhode Island; Meg Griffin!"

"And..." Vegeta just stopped there. "...I'll stop here. Who gives a damn."

Meg walks through the ropes and began receiving vicious beating from Rika, who wouldn't let up on the attack. The bell hasn't even rung yet, and Rika has Meg practically unconscious on the ground. The referee tries pulling Rika off of her, but the Tamer continues to destroy the Griffin, who was being taken away by referees and trainers. Rika grabs and her lifts her up. Rika backs up and Lariats Meg back down, wih the move having a wicked whiplash effect on Meg's neck! The crew finally intervened and pulled Rika away from her. The medical crew place Meg on a stretcher and pull her out of the ring. Rika laughs maniacally in the ring as the show goes to commercial.

*Commercial*

_DEADPOOL VS. CLAUDE_

_**Liberty City**_

_The main theme of Grand Theft Auto III plays in a black-and-white commercial. Claude Speed sits in the back of a taxi looking outside it at the crime-riddled suburbs of Liberty City._

_"I hate this damn city." Claude thought._

_Claude strode down a sidewalk in the Portland suburb of Liberty City carrying a baseball bat._

_"All the gangs I pissed off, and all the morons I used to pass by every single day. . ."_

_Claude repeatedly punches a giant red punching bag hanging from the ceiling of a hideout._

_"The constant smell of factories. . ."_

_Claude runs from police officers across a street bustling with traffic._

_"And of course, the law enforcement."_

_Claude drives down Bedford Point in a Banshee car at breakneck speed, looking directly into the camera._

_"So, Deadpool. . .you're probably wondering. . .why did I even come back here?"_

_A montage plays out, featuring shots of Claude hitting the punching bag with a baseball bat until it bursts and falls off the ceiling, shots of Claude getting in fistfights with random pedestrians, gang members, and police officers, and shots of Claude throwing various weapons, trash can lids, chairs, and small appliances into the back of a Securicar van._

_Claude smiles, looking directly at the camera from inside the Banshee car._

_"Practice."_

_All the interpromotional attacks between Claude and Deadpool played out!_

_"After the Royal Rumble, XCW's Claude Speed battles Deadpool in a Falls Count Anywhere match!"_

_"Business will pick up when those two finally collide!"_

**_XCW Doomsday_**

_ The crowd gets into a frenzy as Claude swears like a sailor in intensity!_

_"Listen to this crowd, Early!" Shake said in reaction!_

_"They know what's coming, Shake! We're gonna have a new Television Champion!"_

_Claude then turns around and taunts Luigi to get up until a familiar face shows up on the titantron!_

_"Hey Speed!"_

_"WAIT A MINUTE!" Early cried. "It's Deadpool from WWE's Animated Division!"_

_Claude turns around and looks up at the titantron to see Deadpool on the screen!_

_"Remember me?"_

_Claude stares at Deadpool in disbelief!_

_"You know, the guy who embarrassed and humiliated you in front of millions of people around the fictionverse? Time sure flies when you're endlessly waiting! I think that's how the old saying goes. . .anywho, you said that a one-man army would be coming my way? Well, unless it was Digivolution you were referring to, I haven't seen one on Animated turf to speak of! Regardless, I got tired of waiting around for you to start the war you promised, so come find me in the back later tonight, and the Immortals and I will start the war for you! By the way. . .you're still in a match right now, so. . .you might wanna turn around. . ."_

_Claude turns around and is immediately met with a Jawbreaker from Luigi!_

_"LUIGI WITH A JAWBREAKER! DAMN IT!" Early yelled, as Luigi climbed onto the top rope and nailed Claude with the Super Mario Splash! Selling his midsection, Luigi covered Claude! 1. . ._

_2. . ._

_. . .3!_

_"Luigi's still the Champion!" Early said as the bell rang!_

_**"Here is your winner. . .AND STILL the Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling Television Champion. . .LUIGI!"**_

_..._

_Backstage, Claude Speed stormed down a hallway with a pissed-off look on his face and his barbed-wire 2x4 in hand._

_"DEADPOOL!" Claude yelled. "I'M HERE, DEADPOOL! COME AFTER ME!"_

_Claude kicked over a full garbage can in anger. He locked around the area around him._

_"DEADPOOL! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH?"_

_A small piece of paper suddenly fell from the ceiling behind Claude. Claude turned around and picked it up. The paper said 'Behind You' (like Rorschach's note in Watchmen). Claude turned around to come face-to-face with Deadpool! They brawled all over the area, trading furious right hands until they came to a row of crates and palettes up against a wall._

_"Good grief! Deadpool and Claude going at it backstage!" Early said._

_Claude and Deadpool continued punching each other until Wolverine ran into frame and ave Claude the X-Factor! Robin, Aqualad and Alucard soon followed and surrounded Claude as he struggled to push himself up to his knees._

_"By God! The Immortals have invaded!" Early said._

_All five of the Immortals began to stomp mudholes into Claude, who tried to yell for help but to no avail!_

_"It's five on one! Somebody stop this!" screamed Early._

_Deadpool pulled Claude up to his feet and pushed him towards Aqualad, who picked him up and landed the Tidal Wave, dropping Claude on the concrete! He and Deadpool then threw Claude towards Robin who picked him up and scoop slammed him onto a row of wooden palettes! Claude screamed in agonizing pain until Alucard grabbed him by the throat and chokeslams him through a crate! Claude lied motionless amongst the wood as Deadpool knelt down and came face-to-face with Claude._

_"It sure was great to visit you, Claudester!" Deadpool said. "You know, for someone whose last name is Speed, you sure are slow to think. . .and to act. . .and to form the army that you spoke of! Standing right here above you now is mine. If I were you, I personally wouldn't show my face on Animated unless you have one of your own, otherwise we'll kick your ass again. But you probably will anyway, because you're a glutton for embarrassment! So until you decide to follow up on your word and show up on Animated turf. . .do us all a favor, and whip yourself into shape, would ya?"_

_Claude finally pushed himself up to his knees only for Deadpool to pistol whip him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold!_

_"See ya, you soft little Italian noodle! IMMORTALS!"_

_Deadpool and the rest of the Immortals exit the backstage area, leaving Claude knocked out cold._

_"My God, somebody get some help back there for Claude!" Early demanded._

_Shake agreed. "That was heinous!"_

We come back to the show, and a replay of the Rika's demolition of Meg is shown.

"Haha, she showed that animal who's boss!" Vegeta said.

"SERIOUSLY?" Tarble screamed. "That's just cruel! Albeit, Meg is a bad wrestler; but that assault was uncalled for!"

"You do what you have to in order to get noticed. Rika did what she had to do. If some animal cruelty is involved, then so be it." Itachi uncharacteristically joked, which made both World Champions laugh.

"You two are...just...CRUEL!" Tarble cringed.

"Get over it, little brother..." Vegeta said.

Linus and Lucy were backstage, discussing some things…

"Why does everyone think we're PBS Kids characters?" Linus said. "We're comic strip characters! Peanuts? Good 'Ole Charlie Brown? No one remembers?"

"Everyone's a blockhead…" Lucy responded.

"Anyway, you got your World Title match finally. Glad that you can finally get passed that whole thing last year." Lucy said.

"Yeah…finally I can get my World Title back after all that ti-" Linus is interrupted by a some-what disturbing sight…

...a Poké Ball. The crowd goes into a euphoric state as Linus looks on in shock while the crowd chants "ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH!"

"Is he...really..." Vegeta stammered.

"He may be back! This crowd is in a state of upheaval! And Linus is confused!" Tarble said.

And now to Libby...

"Hey ya'll! Libby here with my guest at this time, Ramona Flowers! Ramona, how do you feel about not being in The Rumble last night?"

"Please...Rika kept bitching about not being in The Rumble...and then she beat an animal...but she didn't do what I did and make an impact in The Rumble anyway! I made sure that my-"

Haruhi runs in and attacks her, continuallly beating on her! Haruhi grabs her head and slams it into a wall! Haruhi screamingly repeats "YOU DON'T SCREW ME! YOU DON'T SCREW ME!" Security comes in and checks on Ramona as Haruhi walks off.

"The Divas Division is getting more and more convoluted!" Tarble said.

"It's getting interesting...these girls are stepping up for their Title claims for Wrestlemania." Itachi said.

"Gwen vs. Sailor should be good. A Sailor win, but still good." Vegeta said.

In the ring, the bell rings while Goofy stands in the middle of the ring.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! And it is for The Toon Intercontinental Championship!"

"Ain't No Stoppin' Me (Remix)" by Axel plays as TD staggers out,.holding his injured ribs.

"Coming to the ring first; from Wagstaff City; he is The Toon Intercontinental Champion; TD Kenelly!"

"I don't find it fair that he has to defend his Title tonight, six days after he went through a grueling match! Itachi got to take TWO weeks off!" Tarble said.

"Quit your griping, Tarble! You've been whining non-stop this whole night!" Vegeta scolded. "TD's a fighting Champion! He doesn't seem to mind!"

"And I fought four people in hardcore matches. I need this, believe it or not."

TD walks down the ramp and gets attacked by a pipe! DUNCAN continues to hit TD in the back with the pipe and finishes it up by stomping on his back! He picks TD up and drives him back first into the ring apron! Holding his chest in pain, TD is yanked back up and driven into the nearest ring post...again...and again...AND AGAIN! Duncan throws the Champion into the ring and rolls in afterward. The ref blocks Duncan's path and checks on TD. He tells him to just go back, but TD tells him that he's okay. The ref asks him again, but TD simply says "Ring the bell". The ref begrudgingly complies and rings the bell.

"Wha...what the hell is wrong with him?" Vegeta said. "He could've went back to heal!"

"As you said, Vegeta; TD's a fighting Champion." Tarble said.

"Hmm, I gotta give TD some respect. It was a dumb decision, but he's a true fighting Champion." Itachi said.

TD runs forward towards Duncan, who throws TD into the corner and begins giving him Shoulder Thrusts into it. TD stumbles out and falls victim to another Shoulder Thrust! Duncan raises his hand and lifts TD's blue tomato shirt up. He "shh"s the crowd and gives TD a thunderous chop that was heard across the Shibuya arena! TD hacks and coughs as he stumbles out of the corner and falls. Duncan picks TD up and bounces off the ropes...but he gets a Spinebuster! TD picks Duncan up and drops him with another Double A Spinebuster! He picks him up once more and gives him one last Spinebuster! He falls down and pins Duncan!

1...2...Duncan kicks out!

"TD may be getting some steam back here." Tarble said.

"He is impressive. I give my respect to him. I was tired when I fought him, mind you; but he is one tough little spark to put out." Itachi said.

TD bounces off the ropes, but Duncan pops up and catches him! He throws him away with The Warhawk (Fall-Away Slam), but TD grabs the ropes and lands on his feet! Duncan runs towards him, but TD pulls the ropes down and slaps them in Duncan's face, disorientating him. TD takes Duncan down by his legs and locks in The Texas Cloverleaf! Duncan looks as if he's going to tap, but Duncan began clubbing TD's back, sending him into pain! TD lets the hold go and gets lifted up and tosses away with a Warhawk! Duncan pins TD as the crowd boos loudly.

1...

2...

TD kicks out!

"Haha! And this crowd is on their feet!" Tarble said. "He won't go down yet!"

"This kid is badass! I always did say he was! NO BULLY CHAMPIONS!" Vegeta yelled.

"Mmhmm..." Itachi just agreed.

TD struggles to stand up, but is able to kick Duncan in the gut! He raises his one finger for a Famousser...but Duncan gets out of the attempt and knees TD's chest repeatedly! TD stumbles around and holds his chest in excruciating pain! Duncan bends TD down and gives The Champ The Juvie-Driver (Front-Flip Legsweep DDT)! Admist a sea of boos, Duncan pins the laid out TD.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings as the crowd hisses and bois at The new Champion. The referee hands Duncan The Intercontinental Championship, The Bully snatches it away and holds it high in the air.

"Here is your winner; and The NEW Toon Intercontinental Champion; Duncan!"

"Son of a BITCH! THE BULLIES CLAIMED A TITLE!" Vegeta cursed.

"Duncan Parks has finally put a Title on his career legacy. The Title of Goku, Mario, Superman, Ash, Henry Wong, and even you two, Itachi and Vegeta...now in the hands of The Bullies." Tarble said.

"TD...hehe...well sometimes stupid ideas are just what they are...stupid..." Itachi said. "Still...I just wished it wasn't a brain dead Bully who had won it."

Duncan celebrates on the ramp as medical officials and Helen check on TD.

Backstage, GB, in a bad mood, continues with paperwork. He whole Robin fiasco put him in a very horrible disposition. And a new visitor will only make things worse...

"Hey! GB!"

GB looks up to see Gingka walk in. GB shakes his head and groans.

"What the hell do you want? I'm busy." GB asked.

"Your little spandex bitch boy, Deadpool, screwed me over in The Rumble Match last Sunday! I demand to be righted!" Gingka said.

"You demand to be...'righted'?" GB angrily repeated. "Gingka...word to the wise...I am NOT in the best of moods tonight...if you value your career...I'd suggest leaving."

"No! Not until I get restitution!" Gingka demanded. "We've had ENOUGH of your bullcrap! I'll be happy to whup your ass for some retribution too!"

GB stood up and got in Gingka's face. "Hagane...I will give you one...more...shot...leave. Now. I can make you defend that Title right now."

Gingka looked at his Title...and then looked back at GB. He picked up GB's coffee mug...and poured it all over GB's head! The now enraged general manager ordered Gingka into a Title defense.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE! NOW! YOU HAVE A US TITLE MATCH! RIGHT NOW! MYSTERY OPPONENT!"

Gingka scoffs and walks out, while GB sends out Dokuro to tell the new challenger of his Title match.

_DEADPOOL VS. CLAUDE SPEED_

_HIGHLIGHTS_

**_Animated December_**

_"Deadpool hops on the top rope and looks for The Dead-Shot!_

_?: HEY DEADPOOL!_

_DP looks to the Titantron to see Claude Speed!_

_Vegeta: HEY! IT'S SPEED!_

_Tarble: THIS RIVALRY IS ABOUT TO UP ITSELF TO ELEVEN!_

_Deadpool looks confusedly at the 'Tron, but Ben recovers and crotches DP by pulling the ropes down! Ben lifts DP onto his shoulders and drops him with The Omni-Drop! (Vertabreaker) He pins Wade as the crowd counts!_

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_..._

_DP gets up and grabs his Hardcore Title, but can't find his 9mm. DP goes outside the ring and looks around the timekeeper area as the crowd inexplicably cheers loudly. DP turns around...and gets clocked in the head with his 9mm by Claude!_

_Vegeta: Speed just jumped Deadpool!_

_Tarble: He's had enough of Deadpool attacking him!_

_Claude continues to kick Deadpool and throws him into the barricade! Claude grabs a chair and rapidly smacks Deadpool in the head with it!_

_Tarble: Deadpool has never been so invulnerable before! Claude's just DESTROYING Deadpool!_

_Claude grabs a mic..._

_Claude: Deadpool! You started this little war on CWF...you cost me my XCW Hardcore Title...I'm going to repay that favor...**soon**!_

*Commercial*

We come back to Gingka in the ring as the bell rings.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for The Toon United States Championship! In the ring; from Japan; he is The Toon United States Champion; 'The Fallen Hero', Gingka Hagane!"

The crowd gives him a somewhat mixed reaction as Gingka just prepares.

"And his mouth just got him a Title match." Itachi said. "There are many things Leader and I don't agree on...buy I do it because he's my Leader."

"I was the rebel of Frieza's army, but I always timed my attacks right. Gingka just poked the bull AND kicked it!" Vegeta said.

"GB gave him a mystery opponent, and we are about to find out who-"

12 Stones plays...suddenly, Gingka becomes the hero here...

"And introducing the challenger; representing The Bullies; from Mellowbrook; Brad Buttowski!"

"And another anothet Bully gets the shot!" Vegeta groaned. "Does he actually LIKE them?"

"Wait...he's not it?" Tarble looked stunned to see BIG BROTHER walking down the ramp with Brad.

"And the other challenger; representing The Bullies; Big Brother!"

"Oh GB is pissed. He must've been fuming mad. And Gingka may've just screwed himself." Vegeta said.

"Gingka seems to not be wasting time here..." Itachi said as Gingka jumped on the ropes and dove off...taking BOTH boys down!

Gingka kicked BB's head into the apron, keeping him down. He grabs Brad's head and tosses him in the ring. The bell rings and Brad is off the bat assaulted. Gingka tries his best to keep Brad down with vicious punches to Brad's head as he has him on his knees. Gingka bounces off the ropes and gives him an Enzuguiri! He goes for a pin. 1..2..Kickout! The Bully Second-in-Command is picked up and thrown to the corner. Gingka runs forward but gets two feet from a recovering Brad. Running forward, Brad's going for a Clothesline; Gingka snaps out of the groggy state and gives Brad an Armdrag. Brad grabs onto the ropes in order to get up. Gingka continues the assault and continues to rain down punches on him. He lifts Brad up and gives him a Scoop Slam. Brad tries to get up, but Gingka kicks him back down and Elbows him in the chest! Gingka goes for the pin. 1...2...Kickout! Gingka sees Big Brother getting on the apron and rushes towards him. He hops on the ropes and gives BB a hard kick to his head, taking him down. Gingka turns around and runs at Brad...who takes him down with a Sit-Down Spinebuster! He pins Gingka.

1...2...Gingka gets the right shoulder up.

"Gingka knows a thing about Bullies, being the man who, months ago, defeated an advancing Bully army with his own army along with Randy Rand..." Tarble said, "and speaking of Randy, what is he doing now?"

"Taking up space in an unemployment line. Hahahahahaha! What a World Champion he was! Getting fired as soon as you lose it! Show's how much his own company liked him!" Vegeta mocked.

Brad stomps on Gingka's chest repeatedly, and picks him up. He bounces off of the ropes and gives him a Flying Forearm. Gingka, on the ground, is forced to roll out the ring. He holds the barricade and tries to recover. Brad rolls out as well and grabs Gingka's head. He tries throwing him to the barricade, but Gingka grabbed Brad's head and throws him to the apron. Gingka rolls in the ring and tries to gain the count out win.

1...

2...

3...

Brad gets up...

4...

5...

Brad gets onto his feet...

6...

7...

BB gets on the apron as well...

Gingka hops on the top rope and dives off, giving BB a knee to his head! Gingka sees Brad roll in and The Fallen Hero bounces off the ropes. He collides with Brad for a Pegasus Spear! He pins Brad!

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

"Brad still in it by the skin of his teeth!" Tarble said.

"Ugh...Brad is in it..." Vegeta said.

"If Gingka wants to win, he needs to pick up the pace..." Itachi said.

Gingka Irish Whips Brad and catches him with a Powerslam. Brad stumbles up and gets taken back down with a Dropkick. Gingka Irish Whips Brad to the corner and runs forward. Brad kicks Gingka away and runs forward. Gingma recovers quickly and gives Brad a Back Body Drop! Gingka, admist a few cheers, climbs the rope. He looks for The Falling Star Spear, but BB grabs Gingka's foot. Gingka kicks him off and he dives off...INTO A DILLWEED CHOP TO THE GUT! Brad hooks Gingka's head and gives him The Wet Willie! Big Brother comes in the ring and Brad picks him up. He throws him towards BB, who picks Gingka up for a Bearhug. The Champ flails around helplessly as the crowd boos at the almost inescapable predicament. BB throws him down and bounces off the ropes. He comes back for a Splash...but Gingka gets his feet up! The Fallen Hero gets up and dodges a Clothesline from Brad and Wheel Kicks him down! He sees BB up and bounces off the ropes. The crowd, finally unanimously behind Gingka for the first time in months, cheers for the Champ as he SPEARS BIG BROTHER!

"GINGKA SPEARED BIG BROTHER!" Tarble yelled.

"AND BRAD'S DOWN! PIN HIM! PIN HIM!" Vegeta commanded.

"I'll be thoroughly surprised if-OW! Stop yelling in my ear!" Itachi screamed.

Gingka hooks BB's leg...

1...

2...

Big Brother sits up with Gingka in tow! He gets up on his feet and gives Gingka a Front Powerslam!

"Daaaw! Big Brother's signature pin recover!" Vegeta moaned. "I forgot how he could pull that off!"

"And now Brad is up for what could be the final blow." Tarble said in dread.

Brad hops onto the top turnbuckle while BB lifts Gingka up. The Bully jumps off...and takes Gingka down with The Falling Star Spear! The crowd boos as Brad mocks Gingka's Beyblade "Let it Rip!" motion.

"Just...just disrespectful! These Bullies have NO class!" Tarble said.

"It seems Big Brother's letting Brad go for the pin, I see." Itachi said.

"Great...The Bullies have TWO Titles now!" Vegeta said.

1...

2...

...

3!

The bell rings as Brad raises his fist in victory Big Brother snatches the US Title away from the referee and hands it to Brad, who is hoisted onto BB's shoulders once their outside the ring.

"Here is your winner; and the NEW Toon United States Champion; Brad Buttowski!"

"The Bullies have DOMINATED the night with TWO Secondary Title wins! And if this is any indication of Wolfgang's Title shot, we may be in for Bully Domination by Wrestlemania..." Tarble said.

"I will not be dominated by Bullies! We need two people to fight off these Bully Champs!" Vegeta said.

"Blame GB...he gave them the matches..." Itachi said.

"Yeah, you do that while he's in a bad mood." Tarble said.

"Unlike you, I fear nothing. His little mood swings disparage me not..." Itachi said.

Brad lifts his Title high in the air as Duncan comes out to join him in revelry.

"There are your Secondary Champions folks; months after losing The Major Battle at The Clash. With Randy Rand fired, Gingka practically regretting being a hero and losing his US Titles back to the faction, and The same Faction winning The Intercontinental Title, is it safe to assume The Bullies WON The Bully War of 2010-2011?" Tarble wondered.

"Well in their eyes...probably..." Vegeta said. "But they are better off than the two generals Randy and Gingka are right now."

*Commercial*

DEADPOOL VS. CLAUDE SPEED

HIGHLIGHTS

**_Animated January_**

_..."And if Claude is so bad, why can't he come in here and face me one on one! Cuz his cahoneys are three sizes too small. However, when I came, they inexplicably grew three sizes larger...probably due to the swelling I caused after I kicked him down there. Speedy "Gonsmalles" can't even waddle down here and fight me. I have the ULTIMATE equalizer", he pulls out his 9mm and twirls it around. "Claude...you wanna fight for the TV Title and stay away from the Hardcore scene? I won't rebuke you for that...I'll just tease you because of it! HAHA! NEENER NEENER NEEEEEENEEEEER! I'm done."_

_"Cocky, isn't he?" Tarble said exasperated._

_"I don't like him, but Claude is a complete wimp! Why can't he come out here and face him? Because he has retired from the hardcore scene! Liberty City isn't so hard, is it?" Vegeta taunted._

_Deadpool chuckles and speaks. "Liberty CIty is full of pussies isn't it? Why haven't I had a mission to kill someone there? Because there's no one worth killing there. GTA isn't so hardcore. Gay Tony was probably hard, but that was probably for his own assassins. All of the main characters are some immigrants who have nothing else better to do but try to act tough. I've met tougher shoujo slice of life animes! The script for PCUW is tamer than them! (No insult to DanDJohnMorrisonLover...even though I offend almost every company XD) And Claude is the widest of those pussies! They-_

_Claude's Theme plays as the crowd is mixed with emotion! Deadpool looks on in bewilderment as Claude Speed walks down the ramp._

_"And business has just picked up here!" exclaimed Tarble._

_"EVERYONE AND THEIR MOTHER TRIES TO INVADE ANIMATED! IT'S CRAZY!" screams The Saiyan Prince._

_"Deadpool..." Claude says, "...stop this crap. You're not funny. You never were. You're comic isn't clever. Ryan Renolds sucks. You're fanbase is crazy, just like you. And you will NEVER get your own movie."_

_"You watch your tongue!" Deadpool demanded in a royal accent._

_"No! You had this coming! Why people buy your crap is beyond me. You're a no talent hack who relies on trying to get a cheap laugh from these people, who honestly hate you now after you joined that ridiculous stable The Immortals. And we thought WWE didn't steal ideas from iMPACT."_

_"Okay, now you're going to fa-"_

_"SHUT-UP! I'M TALKING! You will listen to me! I have had ENOUGH of you! You want to fight me! Let's go! Me and you! The Animated after The Rumble! Falls Count Anywhere! I will make sure I END you, smartass!_

We come back to see both Brad and Duncan come into the locker room. They parade their Titles around, and Brad walks up to Wolfgang.

"Ha! What took you two months to never get back took me one night to win! Hahaha! Dillweed!" He gloated.

"Congrats, rat face, you won a Belt. But you forget that I'm going for a World Title. I won't need that US Title anymore. I got me a World Title after X-Roads." Wolfgang said.

"Sí, you two helped The Bullies gain some stock back! After The Clash, we needed this!" Silver Wolf said.

"Yeah! And...wait, when did we get stocks? I didn't know we were in the stock market..." Buford said.

"Just let the older kids talk, 'kay Buford?" Wolfgang said, before throwing a dog biscuit at Buford, who ate it happily.

Elsewhere backstage, Yusuke walks into the 90's Dynasty locker room, who is discussing Ranma's pitiful new Rumble record.

"Seriously, Ranma...A second?" Sailor said. "I've had BLINKS longer than that!"

"Yes! I know! I went from King of the Ring to this! It's embarrassing!" The crane student said.

"Yeah, it is..." Yusuke said, walking in.

"Hey! I didn't see you do anything for the past few months!" Ranma yelled.

"I was World Champ last year...and I'm about to get married. And I took out Gohan too...yeah, I've had a successful year..." Yusuke said.

"I was Intercontinental Champion a few months ago! I did good!" Ranma said.

"Yeah, but who's a current Champion AND a high ranking one? I swear, it's like I'm the only one working!" Sailor interjected. The three then looked over at Trunks.

"And you! What have YOU done lately?" Sailor asked Trunks. "Your have made barely any contributions lately!"

Trunks looked over at Sailor and got up.

"There's nothing worth contributing to." He simply said as he walked away.

We then finally go to Davis in the ring with Digivolution.

"I wonder what Digivolution Leader Davis has to say..." Tarble said

"I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with Trunks!" Vegeta said. "He's been slacking! He needs harder training!"

"My team has been in top shape since this year!" Davis said. "There are a LOT of stables in this company. The Immortals, The Bullies, The T.R.U.T.H.; but when it comes to dominance, we're at the top. The Bullies have two Titles? Cool. The Immortals won The Rumble? Okay. The T.R.U.T.H. is exposing the flaws of this business? Sweet. But ruthless, raw, unstoppable aggression is our thing! TK felt it! Tai felt it! Marcus Daimon felt it! Deadpool felt it! Alucard's felt it! The Armingtons felt it! Half of The Z Fighters felt it! And most recently, Meg Griffin felt it! We aren't going to get lost in the shuffle! When-"

Davis is interrupted by "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage, which is playing throughout the arena.

"CM Punk?" Tarble wondered.

The crowd gets on their feet and uproariously cheers for...

TAI KAMIYA!

"Oh crap! Kamiya is back!" Tarble yelled. "Davis's mentor turned rival! TAI IS BACK IN THE WWE! AND HIS HOMETOWN IS IN A STATE OF EUPHORIA!"

"Tai? Why is he here? Why isn't he wasting space on XCW?" Vegeta said.

"...Beat him." Itachi plainly put.

Signs such as "This is Tai country", "Davis is not a Digidestined", "Shibuya 3 Tai and Sora", and "Digivolution isn't allowed here" are being waved around as Tai walks into the ring. "Tai!" chants are abound as Davis glares at Tai.

"What...the hell...are you doing here?"

"I live here Davis, or did you forget that much about your old crew?" Tai said.

"Ugh...go back to XCW...you're not needed for a squash tonight, and we don't need any embarrassing moments to happen tonight either, though I could get Kim Possible back here to pin you again." Teased Davis.

"Funny... came here because GB invited me. Plus, I do still have an active contract here...just took a break..." Tai said.

"...Guys...I'll meet you back in the locker room..." Davis said. Digivolution walked back to their room, each member giving Tai a nasty glare as they exit the ring

"Alright, Kamiya..." Davis said, "Why are you here?"

"Heh...Now Davis, I know what you're thinking, 'What is this has-been doing back? I kicked his ass into retirement last year at The Clash of The Titans!' Well, Davis, let me tell you...a lot has changed in the past year. This past year I signed a contract with XCW...became their first Television Champion...won their first ever March Majesty Tournament...AND, while I don't hold The World Heavyweight Championship yet, I'm still wearing a piece of gold more valuable than any Title in this industry..."

Tai raises his right hand in front of Davis's face, showing him the wedding ring on his finger! Davis shakes his head.

"Oh goodie...you two got married...why don't you make little fat glory hog babies." He mocked. "Look...I eliminated you guys from this company. I HAVE YOUR DIGIVICES! WE SMASHED YOUR NEW GOGGLES, IZZY'S LAPTOP, MATT'S HARMONICA, SORA'S BLUE HARD HAT, TK'S AND MIMI'S HATS, YOLEI'S AND JOE'S GLASSES, AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR DREAMS! I destroyed every piece of Digidestined legacy in this business! And you still have The gall to come here and pretend as if nothing happened?"

"Davis...you're such a spoiled brat. I'm not afraid of you...no one is...we Digidestined were thinking of coming back...TK's leg is all better...but you've probably seen him on AWF...Izzy is ready...I've been ready...you probably know where this is going..."

Davis raised an eyebrow at what Tai said. "What about Matt?" Tai gave no response, which made Davis chuckle. "No Matt? No 'Team Extreme 2.0'? Haha! Yeah...you guys are still a mess...now excuse me, Tai, I need to leave now. I have a MAIN EVENT and a WORLD TITLE MATCH to loom forward to in the coming weeks. It was nice talking down on you!"

Davis exits the ring and walks up the ramp, amongst Shibuya's boos. Laughing, Tai looks down at Davis and says...

"Hey Davis. How about one more match?"

The crowd cheers as Davis stops in his tracks and turns around. He walks back down the ramp and climbs the apron. After entering the ring, he stares Tai down and grabs his mic. He says...

"No."

Davis exits the ring, showered with boos from all corners. The anime fans in the crowd, as though they've disowned the hometown boy, yell out "YOU SUCK!" repeatedly as Davis walks to the back. Tai shrugs his shoulders and laughs at Davis's response.

"Ha! Serves Kamiya right! Once again back to his glory hog roots! Interrupting Davis!" Vegeta said.

"He wasn't talking about anything! He, more or less, needed something to energize that promo." Tarble said.

"It's a shame that I'm going to have an easy victory at The X-Roads. No one in that match is going to be focused. They all got themselves tied up in foolish commitments." Itachi said.

"True, Champ. But hey, that's how we stay Champs, huh?" Vegeta gloated.

*Commercial*

_DEADPOOL VS. CLAUDE SPEED_

_HIGHLIGHTS_

**_XCW Massacre March Week 1_**

_Highlights of Claude's destruction of Jimmy is shown._

_"Jimmy's wounds have healed and he's back at full strength! It'll be a joy to watch him compete-" Shake said, until pyro exploded on the stage._

_"Oh no." Shake said, as "No Mercy" by Pharaohe Monch played and Claude Speed walked down the ramp to cheers from the crowd with a barbed-wire wrapped 2x4 in his hand._

_"And his opponent. . .from Liberty City. . .CLAUDE SPEED!"_

_"This is the tune-up match Tommy alluded to just now?" Shake screamed in disbelief!_

_..._

_Upon climbing down the turnbuckle, Claude turns around and spears Jimmy, then hammers away at his head with furious right and left hands!_

_"Good God! This is heinous!" Shake cringed._

_..._

_Claude then picks Jimmy up again and throws him into the barricade with a sickening thud! Claude picks Jimmy up over his shoulders and launches him face-first into the steel post! Jimmy clenches his head in agonizing pain as Claude slides him back into the ring under the bottom rope._

_"I don't think Claude is seeing Jimmy in this match right now." Early said. "I think he can only see Deadpool!"_

_..._

_Claude taunts to the crowd who cheer back while Jimmy staggers up to his knees. Claude runs off the ropes behind him and connects with a Bicycle Kick to Jimmy! Claude goes for the cover 1. . .2. . .3!_

_"Claude Speed sending an emphatic message to The Merc With A Mouth!" Early said after the bell rang!_

_..._

_Claude gets off Jimmy for the cover and continues to punch him square in the face._

_"Wait a minute, Claude's not done yet!" Early observed._

_The referee tries to pull Claude off him but Claude stands up and shoves him down. Claude then grabs Jimmy and Irish whips him over the ropes back down to the outside area. Claude sizes Jimmy up and connects with another Bicycle Kick! Claude looks down at Jimmy, then all over ringside and finds his barbed wire 2x4._

_"MY GOD! SOMEBODY STOP HIM!" cried Shake._

_Now limping, Jimmy staggers up to a standing position as Claude cocks the 2x4 behind him like a baseball bat. Jimmy and Claude meet eyes. . .until Claude nails him square in the face with the 2x4, knocking Jimmy to the ground! Jimmy covers his eyes with his arm screaming in agony as Claude grabs a steel chair from under the ring._

_Shake asked, "Why does Jimmy have to suffer at Claude's hand?"_

_Claude raises the steel chair over his head and repeatedly hits Jimmy across the back with it! Jimmy screams in pain until the fifth hit, upon which his body goes limp and unresponsive, but Claude continues to swing the chair, seething with intense anger!_

_After the tenth hit, Claude throws the chair at the barricade and grabs a microphone._

_"Last night at Doomsday. . ." Claude said, ". . .Deadpool and his buddies attacked me while I had my guard down in a moment of weakness. They beat me senseless in an attack that had it all: furious stomping, a pistol whipping. . .and even a chokeslam through a crate. As they left me laying there in the wood and concrete, I wondered why the hell Deadpool started all this one-upmanship anyway."_

_"And then it came to me. . .Deadpool calls himself the 'greatest Hardcore Champion ever' and he will prove it by any means necessary, even if it means taking out Hardcore Champions in other companies! Now this company has only been around for a short time, but I can already tell you all that between Deadpool and I, I am the better Hardcore Champion! Like Deadpool, I am a deranged, psychopathic lunatic. Like Deadpool, I go into a Hardcore match with no regard for the well being of others."_

_"But the one thing that separates me from Deadpool, and makes me the better Hardcore Champion is that I have more drive and desire to succeed in this business. Deadpool has accused me of retiring from the Hardcore title scene for the past couple months in favor of going after the Television title. The Hardcore title has not once left my thoughts. But if Deadpool thinks for one second that I would pass on an opportunity to move up the ladder in this company, just to stay in the Hardcore division, he's got another thing coming!"_

_"I am more hardcore than anyone in fiction wrestling, and this tune-up match was all I needed to regain my ground! I hope you were watching this, Deadpool, because THIS IS WHAT'S COMING FOR YOU ON SATURDAY NIGHT ANIMATED! And when we square off one-on-one, falls count anywhere, I will do something that no one else has ever done. . .SHUT YOU UP!"_

_Claude throws the microphone at Jimmy's prone body and storms up the ramp as multiple referees check on Jimmy._

_"I fear for the safety of every man, woman and child at the arena Claude and Deadpool will be fighting each other in!" Shake said._

_"Who knows what will happen when those two psychopathic men go head to head in a match where falls count anywhere?" asked Early as the show went to a commercial break._

We come back to see Raimundo in the ring as the bell rings.

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one-fall! In the ring; from Rio De Janeiro; Raimundo Pedrosa!"

"Rai has been on a stretch of bad luck. A win here tonight could put him back on a win streak." Tarble said.

"Number 39 in The Rumble, buuut...he got eliminated by Broly..." Vegeta said.

The Ben Ten Ultimate Alien Theme plays, and Ben walks out to cheers.

"And his partner; from Bellewood, Illinois; Ben "Ten" Tennyson!"

Ben looks over at the announce table and motions to Vegeta that he'll have his CAWF Heavyweight Title back, while looking over at Itachi and saying "Hey Champ."

"Looks like we share an enemy too!" Vegeta said.

"Not an enemy...just more of a...rival..." Itachi said.

"Break the Walls" plays, and Souichi walks out.

"And introducing their opponents! First; representing The T.R.U.T.H.; Y2S, Souichi Sagano!"

"Souichi, last week, talked about the company's problem with building stars. What will be his rant today?" Tarble wondered.

"I always have to wonder..." Souichi said, "why does this company CONSTANTLY put its top prizes on the line against other companies? I mean, it's like shaking your keys in front of a thief's face and inviting him into your house so you can give him a chance to take them! And the thing is...on the first night we tried it, we lost a bit! Paul debuts a Hardcore Title and teases the others with it...CWF's Nelson, WWT's Skulker, TWA's Armington, and AWF's Shizuke had it before Deadpool brought it back. When Naruto defended his Title...he lost it to CWF's Bart Simpson! But one smart man brought it back!" He pointed towards Itachi, who chuckled lightly. "And then this past Rumble had other superstars! Now Ed is okay to have because he's signed to WWE as well, and Aladdin is WWE Alumni. But now suppose if Marcus Daimon, Kamille Bidan, Terry Blake, or even Scott Armington won it! We'd be having Itachi Uchiha vs. "The Cowboy" Scott Armington for The Mangekyo World Title as The Animated Main Event of Wrestlemania. And Mr. McMahon, against his will, will have to sign it into existence! When will this company learn to be smart with its property and not treat it like toys!"

Souichi stopped as Heavy Metal music played Binky out.

"And his partner; from Elwood City; Binky Barnes!"

"Binky has been not as strong as he once was. The leader of PBS Kids has been on a downslide." Vegeta said. "He was in The Rumble...but then that prick Kakarot eliminated him..."

"Binky and Souchi tagging with each other; each with their own skill." Tarble said. "If Souichi's grappling-high flying ability can get them down, Binky's raw power can keep them down."

The bell rings, and we start off with Ben and Binky. The Omnitrix wearer rolls under a Clothesline, and follows up with a Dropkick to Binky's knee.

"Binky was a good wrestler" Tarble said, "but then he took a Dropkick to the knee."

"Ugh, Tarble" Vegeta said, "I thought we were above that..."

"How is Skyrim even here in early 2011?" Itachi said.

"There's an exact date to this show?" Tarble wondered.

Ben kicks Binky's head and kicks it again with his other leg. He alternates legs when kicking, and finally gives Binky a final kick to the side of his head. Ben goes down for a quick cover. 1..2..Binky kicks out. Ben grabs Binky's legs and puts them in a Boston Crab. Binky wiggles around before flipping onto his back and kicking Ben off. Once he turns around, Ben is taken down with a Stiff Clothesline. Ben gets up and gets Irish Whipped. On the rebound, Ben jumps up and Crossbodies...whoop! He gets caught by Binky! The big boy lifts Ben onto his shoulders and throws him off with Fireman's Carry! After dragging Ben to his corner, he tags in Souchi, who flips over the ropes and elbows Ben's chest. Souichi Irish Whips Ben, but Ben flips around Souichi's arm and DDTs him! Ben walks back over to his corner and tags in an explosive Raimundo! Both boys wait for Souichi to get up...aaaand... Double Dropkick! Souichi gets up and falls victim to another Dropkick..followed by another Dropkick! Souichi gets up and Raimundo Wheel Kicks him! Souichi tries to get up, but Rai grabs him and lands The Windbreaker (Kofi Kingston's SOS)! Raimundo keeps the roll up-like pin in place.

1...2...Souchi kicks out!

"I must admit, Pedrosa is exceptionally energetic today!" Vegeta said. "But Ben...HAD HIS ASS TAKEN TO HIM! HAHAHA!"

"Silly boy..." Itachi agreed.

Rai jumps off the ropes and flips off for a Moonsault...and it hits, taking Souichi down! Rai goes for a pin. 1...2...Souichi gets a shoulder up. The Wind Warrior sizes up Souichi as he crawls into the corner. He runs at him...but Souichi rolls out of the way and Rai's knee hits the post! Rai holds his knee in pain and turns around into an Enzuguiri! Souichi pins Rai. 1...2...Rai kicks out. The Racer Boy tries to keep Rai off his feet by grabbing his legs and elbowing them repeatedly. He bounces off the ropes and knees Rai's legs on the rebound. Raimundo tries to get up, but Souichi Chop Blocks him back down. After taking him down, Souichi grabs Raimundo's legs. He twists them together and puts him in a Deathlock, à la Triple H. He applies pressure, making Rai squirm in pain. Souichi is being dragged to the ropes by a resilient Raimundo, but Souichi drags him back. Raimundo tries to crawl to the ropes again, and he finally grabs them! Raimundo tries to get up, but Souichi Savate Kicks him! Souichi runs the ropes, jumps on, jumps off, and lands The Lionsault! Souichi drags Rai back to Binky, who is tagged in. Binky grabs Raimundo and lifts him onto his shoulders. He runs forward and slams him down with an Oklahoma Slam. Binky bounces off the ropes and goes for a Splash...but Rai gets his knees up! As Binky's holding his gut in pain, Rai gets up and tries to run to the ropes, Binky runs to the ropes next to Rai, and comes back to take Raimundo down with The Bulldog Rush (The Pounce)! He pins him!

1...2...Rai gets a shoulder up!

"The Wind Warrior needs an opening...but The Elwood Bully won't allow it." Itachi said.

"That's the experience with being a former member of The Bullies. The aggressive, strong move-set is a staple!" Vegeta said. "But I am in no way, shape, or form, complimenting The Bullies..."

Binky stalks Rai as the boy gets up. Binky rushes at him and takes hold of his neck. The crowd, being led by Ben, claps and stomps in support of Raimundo. Binky lifts him up for a Tough Ending, but Rai escapes and goes for Ben! Binky grabs his leg and drags him to his corner! He tags in Souichi, who tries for The Walls of Sagano! Rai twists Souichi around and kicks him off! Rai, with a burst of energy, rushes over to his corner and tags in Ben!

"The Master of The Omni-Lock is back in the match!" Tarble said.

Ben jumps off of the ropes and Flying Clotheslines Souichi! Ben runs at him and Clotheslines him! Ben jumps off the ropes again and dives down for a Crossbody! 1...2...Souichi kicks out! Souichi staggers up and Ben lifts him upside onto his back. He goes for The Omni-Drop (Vertabreaker), but Souichi gets out and goes for the Walls of Sagano! He has almost in...but Rai gets on the top turnbuckle and dives off, Missile Dropkicking Souichi off of Ben! Rai gets up and gets his neck grabbed by Binky before he reverses The Tough Ending and flips them both over! Ben grabs Souichi's legs and goes for the Omni-Lock!

"The hell?" Tarble looked on in shock at...

...VEGETA! The CAWF Heavyweight Champion grabs his cup of soda and throws it into Ben's face! Ben, his eyes stinging, is oblivious to a recovered Souichi. Y2S runs forward...BUT BEN SENSED HIM AND GIVES HIM AN INTERGALACTIC (RKO)? THE HELL?

"What?" Tarble said.

"What?" Itachi said.

"What?" The crowd responded.

"NO! SHUT-UP!" Screamed Vegeta.

Ben went down on his knees and found Souichi so he could pin him.

1...2...3!

The bell rings, and even Itachi was in shock!

"Here are your winners; Raimundo Pedrosa and Ben Tennyson!"

"That was...impressive..." Itachi said.

"Where did he get skill like that..." Tarble said. "And he used The Intergalactic, his finisher from CCW. Was he sending a message to both of you?"

Vegeta, meanwhile, is having a temper tantrum as Ben and Raimundo celebrate in the ring. After he gets some water from an official to wash his eyes out,.Ben looks over at the announce table...and laughs.

"Look at him...mocking me..." Vegeta said. "YOU WON'T GET THIS BELT BACK, BENJAMIN! NOT AS LONG AS I CAN BREATHE!" He said, holding his...yes, I'll say it again...CAWF World Heavyweight Championship in the air.

"If Woody Paige knows what's good for him, he'll make the match...the only man I'm eager to face in this business..." Itachi said.

"Itachi, are you throwing shots at CCW?" Tarble asked.

"Maybe...but all I really want is Tennyson..." Itachi said.

"Well folks, we go from that shocking display to a honoring display." Tarble said. "As with every Road to Wrestlemania, the night before will be The Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony. We just learned that Edge...or was it Shawn Michaels...was just named The Head of the Class of 20...whatever...and we Animations are not far behind! So here we go! The first inductee into the Toon Hall of Fame!"

_The 80s..._

_A time of restless evil..._

_Evil skeleton overlords..._

_Ninja in silver masks..._

_Evil terrorists..._

_Symbiotic aliens..._

_Ancient evil mummies..._

_Someone had to stop them..._

_**"The Hero League is here!" Gorilla Monsoon exclaimed as He-Man, Leonardo, Commander Duke, Spiderman, and Lionel come out to confront Skeletor, Shredder, Cobra Commander, Venom, and Mumm-Ra, The Evil Syndicate.**_

_He-Man! The strength!_

_Leonardo! The attittude!_

_Spiderman! The agility!_

_Lionel! The will!_

_But what brought them together..._

_**"GO JOE!" The crowd chanted as Commander Duke walked out amongst a sea of cheers and love.**_

_**"Cobra! I promise you that come this Summerslam, you won't take this Title from me! This isn't just MY Title, this is AMERICA'S Title! And it's you against a nation!" Duke exclaimed to Mean Gene.**_

_Commander Duke!_

_"The man who, during a period of cold war and nuclear hostility along with rising terrorism threats, was able to bring America together and keep them as one." Vince McMahon said._

_"If anyone was the contemporary to 1980s Hulk Hogan, it was him." Said by Good 'Ole JR._

_"They say I'm a Duke clone." Sgt. Slaughter said as a clip of him and Duke saluting to the flag in the middle of the ring is shown. "I like to think he copied me. Hahaha. But he was truly one of the best in-ring personalities of the 80s."_

_Duke, his government name being Conrad S. Hauser, was born in St. Louis. The top of his class at Fort Benning, he went on to become leader of the G.I. Joe Team. However, in-between missions, he felt that his status as a top cartoon and a top personality could help him spread the patriot attitude around. He began in 1983, teaming with Slaughter. By 1985, when Slaughter left, he was given a major push that would catapault him into a World Title Match later that year._

_**Skeletor bounces off the ropes for a Splash-NOBODY HOME! Duke is up and grabs Skeletor...THE G.I. JAM (Side Slam)! Duke pins Cobra as the crowd is ecstatic!**_

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3!**_

_**"Duke has won The Toon Championship! America is on its feet!" Monsoon exclaimed.**_

_**...**_

_**"Brother, you are an inspiration to this nation." Hulk Hogan said to Duke. "Let's keep them running wild!"**_

_By 1986, the villains decided to take over the WWE. Cobra Commander, the newest superstar, won The Title from Lionel a month after The Commander's debut. Venom, Mumm-Ra, Skeletor, Shredder, and Cobra led the battle to overtake the company._

_**"WE WILL TAKE OVER THE COMPANY AND CLAIM IT IN THE NAME OF EVIL!" Cobra shouted.**_

_Duke rounded up the four rivals of the villains and, at Wrestlemania 3, Duke defeated and reclaimed America's pride. At Summerslam, Duke would retain his Title from Cobra in a Steel Cage. And at The Survivor Series, Duke would retain his Title again in a Fatal Four-Way and lead his Hero Alliance to victory over The Evil Syndicate, which was the final blow. The Syndicate disbanded soon afterwards._

_"The Hero Alliance was a super-stable like no other. Where else could you find all five of the greatest stars at the time in one stable?" GB said._

_"Want to know how great that stable was..." Vince McMahon paused, then said, "...Each of those men are Hall of Famers."_

_"I have to say though, the rise of anime in the West really somewhat hurt Duke's power." Triple H said as the clip of Duke losing his Title to Prince Vegeta in 1988 is shown. The other four packed it up and called it a day by 1996. Duke was so damn persistant hehehe." Triple H chuckled. "He has a job as Animated's Executive Manager of Talent Relations. And he still wants to wrestle. He would've been at Animated's Classic Night had it not been for the load of work I put on his table. Hehe, I actually feel bad now. He's probably still mad at me for that."_

_"Duke helped put Fiction Wrestling on the map." Goku said. "He had a commanding personality that made you pay attention to him whenever he was talking. He was actually demanding your attention without saying it."_

_"He loved fighting for America, whether it was in the field of battle or the wrestling ring." King said. "He wouldn't want to let go. But needless to say, once Goku came to the top, he felt somewhat comfortable with him."_

_"He was always so skeptical of us animes." Master Roshi said. "But I think Goku helped turn him. He saw that Goku was the same as him, fighting for what he loved and believed in."_

_"I remember after I won The Toon Title a second time from Hercules. Duke came up to me and shook my hand. He said 'You're a fine fighter, son. Represent your company and your country proud.'"_

_"I feel as though this induction is overdue." HHH said. "He should've been in during the first induction."_

_"Unlike others who would come here, get big, leave, and go to, say, WCW, Joe stayed after he retired in 1992." Vince said. "He loved this company. And Duke has always been here for us, and we've always been there for Duke."_

_"There will not be another Duke. Another Duke is almost impossible. Duke, Goku, Henry Wong. Those three are the trifecta of faces that the Animated Division has had since 1985. Duke was the head of all of that." JR said._

_"I want one more match." Duke said. "I really miss the feel of the crowd. Being able to influence what goes on is nice, but it isn't as fun as doing. They have this new guy trying to play me on G.I. Joe Renegades. It's too young to be me. Unlike most Fictional Characters, I don't do those ink baths that make me look younger. I chose to age. But just because I've aged doesn't mean that I can't go anymore, believe that!"_

_Being inducted by none other than Hall of Famers Leonardo, He-Man, Spiderman, and Lionel-The Hero Alliance. Duke!_

_**"GO JOE!"**_

We come back to the crowd, who still has admiration and love for Duke, chanting loud and proud "GO JOE! GO JOE! GO JOE! GO JOE!"

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Part one is up! Part two...give me two weeks!

And yep! Duke is going into The Hall of Fame! 3x Toon World Champion!

And also, reminder; please do not spam the reviews with the same stuff. This is mostly going towards the anonymous reviewers. I get tired of seeing the same thing over and over again.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!


	27. Animated February Week 1 Pt 2

A/N: And here goes Part 2!

* * *

We come back to the ring, where Goofy is standing in the middle. The bell rings and Goofy comes to speak.

"The following Tag Team match is scheduled for one-fall! And it is for The Toon Tag Team Championships!"

The crowd cheers, then somewhat gets into a mixed state as Asheru's "Judo Flip" plays. Huey, Riley, and Cindy walk out and hold up their Titles to the crowd.

"Coming to the ring first! Accompanied by Cindy McPhearson; from Woodcrest, Maryland; they are The Toon Tag Team Champions; Huey & Riley, The Freeman Boiz!"

"Two Titles have changed hands tonight, and that statistic has to startle The Champs." Tarble said.

"It should, but Champions should always stay composed. In every sport, statistics are just numbers. You have the power to prove them wrong." Vegeta said.

"And seeing as to how each Champion have a sort of handicap against them when fighting, statistics don't count." Itachi said.

"The Freemans defended their Tag Titles at The Rumble against Owen & DJ, quite arguably the largest Tag Team in Animated's history. They defeated OD, but not without some trickery." Tarble said.

"Keyword, 'defeated'. Doesn't matter how it happens; it happened." Vegeta replied.

The Supernatural Anime theme plays, and Sam & Dean walk out.

"And the challengers; from...a motel...; Sam & Dean, The Winchesters!"

"Sam and Dean each have a great grappling and brawling technique! The training with demons really help!" Vegeta said.

"But have they done anything significant? I mean, Raimundo immediately challenged TD himself when he debuted. And then TD began defeating Former and Current World Champions! He proved himself!"

"The Winchesters beat Aang and Sokka, former Tag Champions. The Elrics, winners of nXt. And-"

"And where are The Elrics?" The Elrics interrupted. "Why haven't they gotten a Title shot?"

"Someone...shut him up..." Itachi said.

The bell rings as Riley & Sam start. Sam puts Riley in a wrist lock but Riley repositions and Irish whips him. Sam bounces back from the ropes and hits a flying shoulder block. Sam then picks Riley and hits a scoop slam. Sam picks Riley up then Irish whips him into his teams corner. He follows with a running clothesline on Riley. Riley falls to the bottom corner as Sam tags in Dean. Dean enters the ring and starts to stomp on Riley. Dean then picks Riley up but, Riley hits a surprise elbow straight into his jaw. Dean turned around and Riley rolled him up. 1…. 2…. Dean kicks out. Dean gets back up to see Riley tag in Huey. Huey runs into the ring only to get a knee to the gut from Dean. He goes for a suplex but Huey blocks it and does an inside cradle. 1….. 2…. Kickout. They both get up and Huey backs up a little and Dean swings a punch. Luckily Huey ducks and hits a jaw breaker. Huey then bounces off the ropes and goes for a clothesline but Dean backdrops him. Dean the then drags him by the afro to his corner and tags in Sam. Dean put Riley in a wrist lock and Sam jumped off the top turnbuckle hitting an axe handle straight to his arm.

"For all you curious fans out there. The Freeman boiz are very sore following there match at the Royal Rumble. That is why both are moving slower compared to usual." Said Tarble

"And trust me Tarble that soreness is very distracting during matches. It cost me some of my matches." Vegeta said

" You must've been sore a lot during matches with Goku." Tarble said slyly as Vegeta gave him a "don't go there" look.

Sam picks Huey up and goes for a vertical suplex but Huey slips out the back. Huey turns him around then gives him a european uppercut. Huey follow up by hitting a DDT then rolling over into a Guillotine choke hold. Sam was easily able to stand up and turn that into a bear hug. Huey started to elbow him in the back forcing Sam to loosen his grip. Huey then headbutts him. Sam lets go and Huey gives him a uppercut before, Irish whipping him into his teams corner. Huey tagged in Riley. Huey held Sam by the arms and allowed Riley to punch him in the gut. Riley started to give him a series of punches but, eventually Sam ducked one and hit a back suplex. Sam quickly tagged in Dean who ran into the ring who slingshotted into the ring with a shoulder block on Riley. Dean quickly got up and hit a discus clothesline to knock Huey off the apron. Dean turns around to see Riley get up. Dean runs at him but Riley sidesteps and rolls him up. 1... 2... but wait, Dean reverses. 1... 2... Huey gets in the ring only for Sam to hit a springboard cross body on him. But, it doesn't matter because Riley kicks out!

" Yeah thats my Chicken skillet boi!" Screamed Vegeta

"Lord save us." Prayed Tarble

"Is there something wrong with Vegeta's voice?" Itachi asked.

Sam dropkicks Riley in the back back of the head when Riley gets up. Riley falls forward into a bridging northern lights suplex. But as this happen the ref was forcing Sam back into his teams corner. Huey stomps on his gut to break it up before going to his corner. The ref turns around and Riley is rolling toward Huey meanwhile Dean is holding his gut in pain. Riley tags in Huey as Dean starts to get up. Huey quickly hits a Blackbreaker on him. He hooks the leg. 1... 2... Sam breaks it up right before the 3 count. Sam exits the ring as Huey starts screaming at him. Huey turns around into a Samoan Drop from Dean. Dean stands up and tags in Sam who climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Sam jumps off with a leg drop but Huey dodges it. Huey signals for the Black-Breaker but when he goes for it, Sam sidesteps then pushes him. Huey's head collides with Riley's. Sam with a small package.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings as The Winchesters cheer in the ring while The Freemans roll out, sore and tired. The ref hands them their Titles and they hug each other as the crowd boos.

"Here are your winners; and The NEW Toon Tag Team Champions; Sam & Dean, The Winchesters!"

"This is whack, my home boys shouldn't be competing while there sore." Complained Vegeta

" Vegeta shut it. They lost and Dean & Sam are The New Champs...not sure which is better or worse..." Said Tarble

"There all trying to keep us brothers down." Said Vegeta

"Vegeta, your not a brother...brother" Said Tarble

"I'm a honorary brother unlike you." Said Vegeta.

"Ugh..." Tarble groaned.

"Injuries abound...the people defending Titles tonight were sore or forced into a match. No one retained." Itachi said.

"These two...defeated...my mane dawgs!" Vegeta stammered.

"Yes, they may be a bit impressive." Tarble said. "But-HEY, look!"

As Sam and Dean celebrate, THE ELRICS walk out onto the ramp. They stare at The New Tag Champions...and then Ed points to the Wrestlemania sign!

"Is...is he saying The Elric's are using their Tag Title shot at Wrestlemania?" Tarble asked.

"I think...and I hope!" Vegeta said.

Backstage, we come see Trunks walking. He suddenly stops and looks up. He looks down and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry...for the past decade...I teamed with The 90's Dynasty. I got Championships...but I felt empty...It didn't feel right without my friends...my true friends. I know you're probably mad, but.."

"I forgive ya, okay?" Trunks looks up at his best friend GOTEN. The two shake hands and and re-establish the old friendship.

"Hey Trunks...wanna do one more awesome thing?" Goten asked.

"Whattya have in mind, Goten?"

"I say we send a message to somebody..." Goten whispered in Trunks's ear; the plan, whiched Trunks loved, caused him to turn back into his fun loving, mischevious self.

"Love it."

*Commercial*

_DEADPOOL VS. CLAUDE SPEED_

_HIGHLIGHTS_

_**Royal Rumble**  
_

_Davis went for the Pedigree, but DP lifted Davis up and slammed him with an Alabama Slam! Deadpool let out a "WOO-HOO!" as the buzzer rang..._

_...XCW's Logo flashed onto the screen..._

_"The home of Champion Mario and Deadpool's rival Claude Speed..." Tarble said._

_"Does this mean..." Goku was cut off when..._

_..."Wayfarer" by Kavinsky plays! The crowd erupts into cheers as rumbling from the backstage can be heard. Out from the back rolled out an ATV. The man riding out was..._

_#31-XCW: Tommy Vercetti_

_"The Harwood Butcher is rolling into the ring! And he has his eyes set on Deadpool!" Tarble said._

_"Vercetti must be here to send a message to Deadpool!" Goku exclaimed._

_"The guy is a brutal son of a bitch! He's going to try to soften 'Pool up!" Vegeta said._

_Tommy pulled out a metal pipe and pointed at DP, announcing "THIS IS WHAT'S COMIN' TO YA, DEADPOOL!" He slid in the ring and ran towards Deadpool, who ducked a shot and kicked Tommy in the back. Deadpool picked him up and Irish Whipped him to the ropes. Tommy reversed a Clothesline into a Reverse DDT! Tommy grabbed his pipe and whacked Deadpool over the head with it! Deadpool stumbled over towards the ropes and Tommy walked over to him. DP kicked his legs and Speared Tommy down! DP picked Tommy up...who turned DP around and lifts him onto his back! Tommy slam DP down with a Vertabreaker! DP stumbled up, and Tommy kicked him through the ropes!_

_"Deadpool on the outside floor! Tommy has been taking it to him!" Tarble said as the buzzer rang. The lights went red as the vampire Alucard walked out. The inside competitors looked on as Alucard walked over the ropes._

_#32-Alucard_

_"But Alucard may just end all that!" Vegeta said._

_Alucard walked over to Vercetti, who readied his pipe and rushed over to the vampire. He hit Alucard in the gut and hit his legs! He bounced off of the ropes INTO A VICIOUS BOOT FROM ALUCARD! Alucard grabbed Tommy's head and yanked him up. Tommy punched Alucard in the gut and began to repeatedly send blow after blow to Alucard's stomach. He got the big man on his knees and began punching his head as well. Tommy hooked Alucard's arms and went for a Double Arm DDT. Alucard got up and lifted him HIGH into the air...and threw him over the ropes!_

_..._

_Alucard got up and stalked TD for a Chokeslam. Tommy Vercetti ran back down and hopped onto the apron! Alucard turned around and was struck down with a metal pipe! Alucard fell on one knee and was grabbed by Vercetti. He gave Alucard one final smack to his gut...and Vegeta, recovered, Clotheslined Alucard out of the ring! Vercetti grinned like a cheshire cat as Alucard scowled at him and Vegeta cheered!_

_"Albeit with some help, my brother eliminated the unstoppable Alucard!" Tarble cheered._

_"Alucard might get some revenge at some point later on...I feel..." Goku said._

"Whoooa..." Tarble said. Guys, guess what! Something big is happening next week! Dan Kuso is going to call out BROLY!"

Vegeta spit out his coffee in shock. "WHAT?"

"Dan said he wanted Broly. He wants to settle it one on one!" Tarble said.

"That kid has a death wish..." Vegeta said.

"This Sunday at The Rumble, Dan broke Broly's record for most eliminations by eliminating seventeen people! But Broly stole the number forty slot! He elminated a large amount of people, including Former PCUW World Champion Ed-"

"HA!" Vegeta blurted out.

"-but GB created the number forty-one slot for the former number forty, and out came a re-debuting Henry Wong! Dan and Wong finally eliminated Broly. But when Dan was almost about to win, Broly entered the ring and screwed him over! Deadpool hid under the ring and eliminated Dan with a pistol whip for the win!"

"The kid really wants Broly, huh? Now that is a huge surprise. Who knows; he may die fast and painless." Itachi said.

"But in happier news, Haruhi is finally debuting her talk show 'SOS Chat' on Animated! Her first guest...is a surprise apparantly..." Tarble said.

"But in news around the business, Wolfgang made his debut on WWT!" Vegeta said. "After joining the Full Blooded Nicktoons, which makes sense since he's a Nicktoon from Hey Arnold, he debuted against another Nicktoon Squidward. Let's see how he fared in WWT.

_("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)_

_"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles!" the ring announcer said, as Squidward came out._

_"Yeah, this is gonna be a big match." said Mr. Comanator. "Wolfgang's debut in WWT Monday Night Program. Last time he's been here, he had a tag team match before Lock Show"._

_"This is going to be the biggest match in this show in quiet some time!" Desire said. "Wolfgang, the Bully, makes his debut!"._

_"Squidward needs to stop Wolfgang before he starts running wild!" Sandy said. "He can be dangerous"._

_("We are One" by 12 Stones plays)_

_"And his opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd started to boo. "Representing the F-B-N, from Hillwood, Wolfgang!" he said, as Wolfgang came out and got booed._

_"He's probably one of the most hated men in WWT!" said Mr. Comanator._

_"He's still the hottest wrestler in WWT. His PPV debut was in main event!" said Desire._

_"Wolfgang's debut. Man, I'm excited..." Sandy said in a monotone voice. Wolfgang then took the microphone._

_"My name is Wolfgang. I am the leader of the Bullies and the new member of the F-B-N!" he said as the crowd started chanting "Wolfgang sucks!". Wolfgang ignored them. "Since the wrestling promotions started cooperating with eachother, I have become the most wanted wrestler in every promotion! Right, Mr. TV refused to sign me, but now when the old dog is sleeping well, Ember has managed to sign me to a contract. So now, allow me to say that I will destroy that idiot!" he pointed at Squidward. The bell rang._

_Squidward tries a waist lock from behind. Wolfgang throws him with a headlock takedown. Then they lock up, and Wolfgang hits Squidward in the back. Then he steps on him and hits him. He chokes Squidward by the ropes. The ref warns him- 1... 2... Wolfgang releases the hold. Wolfgang then hits Squidward and throws him to the other corner. Then he hits him in the back. He takes him and hits him in the neck. He taunts Squidward._

_"Dominating. Simply dominating, that's it!" Mr. Comanator said._

_"He was right. He is the most wanted wrestler in every promotion!" Desire said._

_"Who cares..." Sandy said, obviously not in the mood. "Please, let us continue..."_

_Wolfgang locks Squidward's head in a sleeper. Then he picks him up and throws him to the mat. Wolfgang throws Squidward to the corner and headbutts him. Then he rams Squidward's head to the corner. Then he elbows him. Suddenly, Squidward elbows Wolfgang! Then he kicks Wolfgang! Squidward starts hitting Wolfgang, but Wolfgang whips him to the ropes and hits the Wolf's Kick. Then he hits the Bully Bomb! 1... 2... 3!_

_"Here's your winner, Wolfgang!" the announcer said, as the crowd booed._

_"Big debut for Wolfgang. Another victory for the F-B-N..." Mr. Comanator said sadly._

_"Yeah! I told you so, so you need to listen!" Desire laughed. "Sandy, have anything to say?"._

_"Yeah, that we have to move to commmercials..." she said._

"And yeah...The Bully has expanded." Tarble said.

"It really pisses me off to see these monsters invading other places...it really does. WWT & CAWF..." Vegeta said. "But anyway...in one last piece of news...LET ME SHOW YOU HOW I WON MY CAWF TITLE!"

"Ugh..." Tarble groaned.

_[Ben Who is Bleeding Very Heavy Grabs A Steel Pipe & Goes To Strike Vegeta With It But Vegeta Stops Him, Grabs The Pipe & Whacks Him Back. Then Vegeta Grabs A Chair & Proceeds To Hit Multiple Shots To Both The Back & Skull To Ben Busting Him Open From The Head & Bruising His Back Even More As He Starts To Breath Heavy, Then Vegeta Grabs The Chair & Raps It Around Ben's Neck As He Takes A Few Steps Back & Sets Up For The Spear But Before He Could Do It The Referee Comes In With Mic In Hand]_

_Referee - What Do You Say Ben You Wanna Quit_

_[The Ref Moves The Mic To Ben As He Struggles To Get Out An Answer]_

_Ben - I...I..I_

_[As Ben Tries To Answer Vegeta Makes His Move & Goes To Spear Ben With Chair Around Neck In All, But Before He Could Make Impact Ben With One Huge Breath Let's Out His Answer]_

_Ben - I Quit_

_[Just Then Vegeta Suddenly & Stares Down Ben With Shock]_

_Vince McMahon - Did Ben Say What I Think He Said_

_[Vegeta Grabs The Mic & Kneels Down Towards Ben Who's Still Panting Heavy With Blood Running Down His Face Fast]_

_Vegeta - Just A Sec Kid, Did You Say I Quit.. I Wanna Be Sure_

_Ben - Err.. Yes, I Said It... I Quit_

_[After Hearing What Ben Said The Ref Goes & Rings The Bell As Vegeta Stands In The Middle Of The Ring & Stands In Triumph As The Ref Returns & Hands Him The Title]_

_Howard Finkel - The Winner Of This Bout & NEW World Heavyweight Champion, The Rated R Super Saiyan Vegeta_

"Aaah...Champions like us, huh?" Vegeta said to Itachi.

"We are the dominant species in this business." Itachi responded.

"And sooo humble as well..." Tarble muttered.

We switch to the backstage, where Gwen is walking to the ring.

"And our next match involves The Females' Rumble Winner, Gwen! She's in action, NEXT!" Tarble said.

*Commerial*

*Promo*

An arena surrounded by levels upon levels of seats is shrouded in darkness as two silhouettes walk into the weestling ring in the middle of the arena. Upon entering, they walk up to each other as the referee pops up with a microphone and exclaims to the crowd-

"Are you ready for a Showdown?"

*Promo End*

*Commercial End*

_DEADPOOL VS. CLAUDE SPEED_

_HIGHLIGHTS_

**_XCW Massacre: April Week 1_**

"**The following contest is scheduled for one fall. . .it is a Triple Threat match for the Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling Hardcore Championship!"**

"Wayfarer" by Kavinsky played as an ATV rode down the ramp, with Tommy Vercetti inside it, as the crowd erupted into cheers!

"Introducing first. . .from Vice City, Florida. . .he is the Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling Hardcore Champion. . .TOMMY VERCETTI!"

_..._**_  
_**

_"And his opponent. . ." said Plankton, as the entire arena became engulfed in red light! A wide smile formed on Tommy's face in excitement._

_"Tommy eager to see one of his opponents last night-" said Early, until the show went backstage, where Hotsuma and Snake laid unconscious!_

_"OH MY GOD!" Early cried. "Hotsuma and Snake are down and out! But if these aren't Hotsuma's red lights. . .whose are they?"_

_Tommy stared at the titantron in confusion. Suddenly. . .blood appeared on the titantron and. . ._

_. . .the song "Left Foot Trapped in a Sensual Seduction" played!_

_"Oh no. . ." Early said, as Alucard stepped onto the entraceway!_

_"AND HIS OPPONENT. . .representing The Immortals of WWE: Animated. . .from Parts Unknown. . .ALUCARD!"_

_Alucard stalked down the ramp, his eyes staring Tommy down._

_"At the Royal Rumble last night, after being eliminated by Alucard himself, Tommy later ran back down to the ring and assisted Vegeta in eliminating Alucard!" informed Early. "And Alucard looks to be out for more than just revenge tonight. . .he's out for blood!"_

_..._

_"The Harwood Butcher has his work cut out for him tonight, in his toughest test to date as the Hardcore Champion!" said Early, while Tommy struggled back up to his feet. He sized Alucard up as he rose to his knees. Tommy ran towards Alucard for a high knee to the face. . .only for Alucard to kick him down with a Big Boot! Alucard then pulled a black glove out of his jacket pocket and put it on his right hand, then held it up, taunting for a Chokeslam!_

_Alucard circled around Tommy as he stumbled up to his feet. Once Tommy got into a standing position, Alucard Grabbed him by the throat. . ._

_. . .AND CHOKESLAMMED TOMMY THROUGH THE FLAMING TABLE!_

_"OH MY GOD!" Early screamed as he watched Tommy's body tremble from the impact of the flames. "HE'S ON FIRE!"_

_Amongst the small flames and burnt wood, Alucard crawled over Tommy for the cover! 1. . ._

_"NO!"_

_2. . ._

_"NOT THIS WAY!"_

_. . .3!_

_"DAMN IT!" yelled Early, as the bell rang and the crowd erupted into boos!_

_"**The winner of this match. . .AND. . .NEW XTREME CARTOON WRESTLING HARDCORE CHAMPION. . .ALUCARD!"**_

_Alucard stood over Tommy and the referee raised his arm in victory before handing him the XCW Hardcore title belt._

_"Tommy put Alucard through a hell of a fight. . ." Shake said, ". . .but in the end, Alucard chokeslammed The Harwood Butcher into the fires of Hell, and now this vampire is the new Hardcore Champion!"_

_Alucard draped the title belt over his shoulder and stepped over all three ropes, down to the ringside floor. He walked backwards up the ramp, staring down Tommy, who crawled over to the ropes and tried to pull himself up, but to no avail._

_"Yeah, he's the new Hardcore Champion. . ." Early said in disgust, ". . .and I don't like it one bit! First the Immortals stole the Royal Rumble, and the right to face the Toon World Champion at Wrestlemania, now they've stolen our Hardcore Championship! They want to take over the entire industry, and they're well on their way to doing it!"_

_..._

_Alucard stalked down the hallway carrying the XCW Hardcore title belt over his shoulder as he spoke on a cell phone._

_"Yes, GB. I'm on my way back now. The deed is done. Tommy learned his lesson. . .and Claude is gonna learn his-"_

_Suddenly, a bandaged and bloodied Tommy Vercetti ran into frame behind Alucard and took him down with a chop block!_

_"TOMMY VERCETTI!" Early cried. "How is he even standing right now?"_

_Tommy turned Alucard onto his back and hammered away at his face with a fistful of brass knuckles! Tommy pulled Alucard up and rammed his head face-first into a stone wall, then hooked his arms, lifted him up and dropped him with the Vercetti Driver! Tommy went for the cover, with a referee right behind him! 1. . ._

_2. . ._

_. . .3!_

_Tommy stood up and yelled from the intensity as the referee handed him the Hardcore title belt!_

_"**Congratulations, Tommy, you are the new XCW Hardcore Champion!"**_

_Tommy then pulled Alucard up by the hair and drug him into a garage. Tommy Irish whipped Alucard up against the back of a garbage truck! Tommy went for another right hand only for Alucard to grab him by the throat! Alucard lifted him up for a chokeslam but Tommy kneed Alucard in the face and dropped out of it. Tommy then lifted Alucard up and threw him into the garbage truck with a Standing Spinebuster!_

_Tommy threw him a malicious glare as he pushed a button on the truck, sealing it shut! He then stepped over to Alucard's cell phone, still laying on the concrete floor._

_"ALUCARD?" asked GB from the phone line in concern. "ALUCARD! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?"_

_Tommy picked up the phone and put it up to his ear._

_"Consider this a fair warning. . ." Tommy spoke, ". . .if anybody on your end gets involved in that match, I'll be there to even the odds! And since I just took your vampire out with the trash, you don't want me over there!"_

_Tommy threw the cell phone at the stone wall, breaking it into pieces! Tommy then strode down the hallway, fuming with anger!_

_"The Hardcore title is back where it rightfully belongs!" Early said._

_"And so is Alucard!" Shake added. "And I see Deadpool joining him really, really soon!"_

_Early chimed in for the last word. "Tommy and Alucard put each other through hell tonight, but what's gonna happen this Saturday night, when their partners-in-crime, Deadpool and Claude Speed face off against each other in their Falls Count Anywhere match?"_

We come back to the ring, where Courtney is walking to as the bell rings.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; from...erm...Canada! "Miss CIT", Courtney!"

"Courtney, former member of The CnWo, ready for one on one action." Tarble said.

The Ultimate Alien Theme plays, bringing out Gwen to an enormous pop! The Rumble winner high fives every fan she can and hops onto the turnbuckle, raising all her fingers for "10".

"And her opponent; from Bellwood, Illinois; Gwen Tennyson!"

"The Winner of the 15 Female Rumble outlasted every woman who came after her! Number one she came in, and had, what it seemed, to be the record for most eliminations!" Tarble said. "She'll go on to meet The Women's Champion at Wrestlemania!"

"Speaking of Mania, we have our Mania star right here! Unagi! Welcome back!" Vegeta greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Prince! Oh, or should I say, 'Mr. World Champion Prince!" She said, flattering Vegeta.

"Unagi, you, me, and Itachi! The top of our divisions!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Makes you feel like an waist, huh, Tarble?"

"I'm used to it." Tarble said. "So Sailor, here to scout your supposed Mania opponent?"

"Supposed?" Sailor asked in confusion.

"Well you could lose the Title between now and Mania, like at X-Roads!" Tarble said.

"Well don't count on it! GB gave me Katara or Haruhi at X-Roads. They'll be having a match next week to see who faces me. But with Haruhi dealing with Ramona, I can't see anything happening with her. So, Tarble; she's not my supposed opponent, she's my NEXT VICTIM!"

The bell rings and the match is under the way. Gwen grabs Courtney and she hits a DDT and she goes for the quick cover 1...2...and Courtney kicked out. Gwen picks her up and Irish whips her against the ropes. Courtney comes back straight into a back body drop. Gwen picks her up but Courtney elbows her in the gut. Courtney then Irish whips Gwen but, Gwen comes back with a windmill kick. Gwen picks Courtney up and knees her in the gut. Gwen gives her a forearm shot to the face and Gwen puts her in a wristlock. Courtney grabs the ropes. Gwen lets go. Courtney then headbutts her straight in the face. Courtney does a uppercut and follows with a snap suplex. Gwen rolls on the canvas toward the ropes. Courtney charges but Gwen ducks. Courtney turns around into a roundhouse kick. Courtney falls to the canvas and Gwen pins her. 1... 2... Courtney gets her hand on the rope.

"Damn that was some serious impact" Said Vegeta

"I agree brother." Said Tarble

"Shut up you tool." Said Vegeta

"Tarble, you fool..." Even Itachi ganged up on Tarble.

"Haha! Tarble sucks!" Sailor joined in.

Courtney gets up as Gwen waits. Gwen goes for another roundhouse kick but Courtney ducks and thumbs her in the eyes. Courtney then does a bridging German suplex. 1... 2... Gwen gets her shoulder up but Courtney still has a grip. Courtney gets up and hits another German suplex and follows by hitting a release German suplex. Courtney then picks her up and throws her into the corner. Courtney chops Gwen a couple times. She tries to Irish whip her but Gwen reverses. Courtney hits the turnbuckle hard and Gwen does a double knee press against her back. Gwen follows by hitting a reverse DDT. Gwen than climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Gwen then jumps off hitting a frog splash. 1... 2... Courtney kicks out. Gwen than watches her get up. Gwen quickly hits a Manna Breaker. 1... 2... 3.

"Here is your winner Gwen Tennyson!"

"Gwen gets a good win as she builds momentum towards her title match." Said Tarble

"Once again, shes been watch Vegeta Videos" claimed Vegeta.

"Gwen showing why she deserves that shot, with a dismantling of Courtney here, folks!" Tarble said.

"It won't matter. Gwen has faced me a few times. She has two victories over me, I have two victories over her! The stakes are even! At Mania, she's getting the boot out of my Title picture for good!"

"May we have fortune over our opponents at Mania, Sailor." Itachi said.

"Thanks, Itachi! Hope you beat Deadfool!" Sailor said as she left.

As she leaves, she looks up to see Gwen eyeing her. Gwen looks down at the announce table and swears to Sailor that she would beat her for that Title. As she says this, Rika comes from behind and attacks her! The Digivolution Alpha Female picks Gwen up and drops her with a Death Valley Driver! Gwen struggles to get up, but Rika helps her up. Sailor climbs in the ring and tells Rika to throw her Gwen. She does so, and The Champ goes for a Senshi Boot; Gwen ducks it and tackles Sailor down! As she unleashes a beating onto Sailor's face, Rika rips Gwen off of her and plants her with a Lariat! Sailor gets up and says thank you to Rika as the crowd voices their displeasure. They shake hands and Sailor leaves.

...Or she tries to, since Rika is still holding on to her hand. The Champ turns around and gets pulled in for a Powerful Lariat, sending Sailor onto her neck! The Champ and Challenger writhe in pain as The Alpha Female leaves the ring, satisfied with her destruction.

"And Rika just laid out not only The Rumble Winner, but The Women's Champ herself!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Rika? Now? Out of all times, now?" Vegeta said in shock. "But hey! She's making a name for herself, and she went to the top almost immediately! She said she'd be putting every female in the back on watch, and she made good of that promise."

"I like her. She seems...almost delightfully destructive." Itachi said. "Reminds me of me back then."

"And both of you are in your prime, so there's more to do!" Vegeta said.

"Rika...what if SHE were to win The Women's Title before 'Mania?" Tarble wondered.

"She would fit in with The Title scene, so there is a high chance she could win it!" Vegeta said.

We go to the back, where GB is looking through papers. Still upset from earlier, he finds a new thing to be upset about.

"Where's Claude Speed?" GB asks Dokuro.

"He said he's on his way. Something about going to the Home Depot™ for some shopping real quick." Dokuro replied.

"Ugh...Deadpool...PLEASE be different tonight and DON'T give me any more of a migrain I already have..." GB moaned. "That handicap match is next. And then it's The Hardcore Match. Okay."

"GB, you okay?" Dokuro asked.

"Just a little annoyed. Dick Grayson just walked out on me, Gingka has been getting on my last nerve, this Deadpool-Claude match making me nervous, and whether or not Deadpool is even ready to make a great fight with Itachi. I...don't know." GB took a sip of water and continued. "I just don't want some crap happening to screw with my time."

"Well...you might be upset for one more thing..." Dokuro said.

GB looked up with bloodshot eyes. "What...what is it?"

Dokuro said...

"The in two weeks, we're having a check-in. TW is coming back to visit...with Mr. McMahon..." Dokuro cringed as she expected GB to explode with rage. Instead, the GM just plopped his head onto the table in silent rage.

"TW? Mr. McMahon? Two weeks time?" Tarble said. "We have to be in tip top shape!"

"Great! TW? Really? I thought we dropped that rat!" Vegeta said.

"Mr. McMahon is coming for a visit, huh? Interesting..." Itachi said.

We go to the back, where a four-way split-screen shows us four of the members of the Handicap Match.

"From Mr. McMahon to The World Title!" Tarble said. "These four are in action! A Handicap Match, next!"

*Commercial*

One of the greatest Fiction Wrestling Pay-Per-Views of all time...

Vegeta: Welcome folks! After all of the hate, rivalries, attacks, and general all-around jackassery, we have finally made it to the Clash of the Titans!

The largest collection of companies under one roof...

_"The Big 8 Companies: AWF, WWT, CAWF, TWA, CWF, Animated, VGW, and CASZ!"_

And in one ring...

_The Bell Rings as every team except for Team CASZ looks at Megatron. Naruto looks at them and nods his head affirmatively. They attack Megatron and try to throw him out the ring..._

THE CLASH OF THE TITANS: THE UNCUT DVD

_See some of the greatest spectacles in Fiction Wrestling!_

_From The Bully War coming to a head..._

_Goofy: And coming to the ring: Captain Gingka, Inuyasha, Rojo Bat, Norbert, Ezio, Hector Montoyal, Shinichiro Nakagami, and The Undertaker; The Bully Fighting Front!_

_Tarble: Here come the saviors of the cartoon wrestling world! They will fight for Anime and Toon rights!_

...

_Randy puts Wolfgang on his shoulders; runs forward, and gives Wolfgang a Steamroller..._

_but the cell finally gives out and collapses, and Randy and Wolfgang get buried under the Cell!_

To several World Championship Matches...

_Sora stalks Ben for the Key Blade as he gets up. He bounces off the ropes; but Ben counters, grabs Sora's arm, gets him on the ground, and locks in The Omni-Lock!_

_Ristar: OH NO!_

_Sonic: NO! NO! SORA!_

_Tarble: Sora might just tap out! He might just tap! NEW VGW CHAMPION!_

_..._

_WWT Announcer: I hope you guys enjoyed this night! But I need one question answered...Are you ready?_

_The Crowd starts to cheer._

_WWT Announcer: No no no...I said, ARE YOU READY!_

_The Crowd starts to cheer loudly!_

_WWT Announcer: Oh OK! I was just making sure, because..._

_THE FOLLOWING IS A NO HOLDS BARRED 12 MAN BATTLE ROYAL! AND IT IS FOR...THE TOON WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!_

To the crowning of The Best of the Best...

_Dekisugi gets his hand raised as confetti falls down. Dekisugi then walks over to the top of the ramp where his Best of the Best Ring is._

To the extremes the females of the business will go to...

_Ino makes a 360..._

_a 1080..._

_a 2160..._

_Desire: Three full flips!_

_Mr. Comantator: She is good!_

_...But Kari is up and she catches Ino..._

_AND GIVES HER A SPINEBUSTER THROUGH ALL OF THE TABLES!_

To the biggest shocks of the night...

_Paul runs to the backstage area, pushing people out of his way. He then bumps into Shizuka, and he falls down. Shizuka then gets on top of him to see if he's okay._

_Shizuka: Oh no! Are you okay! Are you fine!_

_1,2,3!_

_Paul: WHAT!_

_Shizuka: What just happened!_

_Referee: You're the new Toon Hardcore Champion. I suggest you run!_

_..._

_WA: Here is your winner..._

_AND THE NEW (Crowd Boos Heavily) TOON WORLD CHAMPION...BART SIMPSON! (Crowd Boos Even more)_

_..._

_WA: Ladies and Gentlemen..._

_Itachi Uchiha is cashing in his Money in the Bank!_

Even includes never before seen promos and matches, including a Multi-Team Match and a promo from Naruto before his fateful match! And even exclusive commentary from the business heads of each company involved!

Be sure to buy-

THE CLASH OF THE TITANS: THE UNCUT DVD

On WWE Shop Dot Com!

*Commercial Ends*

_DEADPOOL VS. CLAUDE SPEED_

_HIGHLIGHTS_

_XCW Massacre: April Week 1_

_"...joining us now, live via satellite is none other than the four-time XCW Hardcore Champion, Claude Speed! Now Claude, since we haven't seen you on XCW in almost a month, I have to ask you personally, how are you?"_

_On the titantron, Claude sat in a fancy hotel room on the foot of a bed._

_"Honestly, Early, I don't know." Claude said. "While Vince McMahon himself has paid for all my expenses here as a guest of the WWE, and put me in a hotel just ten minutes away from the arena here, I just saw Alucard of the Immortals steal our Hardcore title belt, just like how Deadpool stole the Royal Rumble win from Dan Kuso! I am gonna be pissed off come Saturday, and Deadpool and everybody that's stepped in the ring with me knows and has felt the pain I inflict on people whenever I'm pissed off!"_

_"Claude, we all feel the same level of anger as you do right now." Early said. "And after Deadpool stole his Rumble victory, it's safe to say that your hatred for the Merc With A Mouth has reached unprecedented levels. But for you and your career so far, your upcoming match has an unprecedented scale. Do you feel any pressure going into Saturday?"_

_"There are as many pressures on me as there are rules in this match." Claude answered. "XCW is number one in the ratings, and I am one of the best Hardcore wrestlers to date in this industry. There's only one thing I have to prove this Saturday, and that is that Deadpool is nothing but a loudmouth man-child. And I hope Deadpool is watching this right now because let me say this: if Alucard or any of the Immortals get involved in this match, it's only gonna prove that he can't achieve anything without his boss making things easy for him! If he can't face me one-on-one in a brawl that could go all over Japan, then he doesn't deserve to fight in the main event at Wrestlemania!"_

_...  
_

_"Claude, we'll get you out of here on this: what does winning this match on Saturday mean to you?" Early asked._

_"It means that Deadpool won't make it to next Saturday night, let alone Wrestlemania! It means that I reign supreme over every Hardcore wrestler in this industry. And it means that Deadpool will have finally learned to keep his mouth shut, because after Saturday. . .he won't be able to speak again."_

_"Thank you for joining us, Claude!" Early said before the show went to a commercial break. "And good luck this Saturday!"_

"And those were Claude's last words before he left to come here to Shibuya" Tarble said. "Itachi, what does Deadpool winning or losing mean to you?"

"Basically, if Deadpool wins, then it means he's ready for Wrestlemania. If he loses, then we may need to rethink the Mania Match..." Itachi said. "If he can't beat a gangster reject from a dump city in a dump state, then how can he beat the Greatest World Champion at the moment?"

"That is true." Vegeta said. "If he can win tonight, then we may buy his win at The Rumble."

"True." Tarble said. "His win was pretty much cheap. This match really WOULD be a tester of whether or not Deadpool is ready."

After the talk, Flashbeagle plays, bringing out Linus with his sister Lucy. The crowd boos as he carries a book with him entitled "The Great Pumpkin Book". The bell rings as Linus enters the ring.

"The following is a Three on Two Handicap Match! Coming to the ring first; accompanied by Lucy van Pelt; from Minnesota; Linus van Pelt!"

"Everyone in this match will be involved with the Savage Six-Way Match at X-Roads, along with a mystery man showing himself tonight and our own World Champion!" Vegeta said. "Itachi, your thoughts on Linus?"

"The boy is a Grand Slam winner. And he held The Triple Crown all at the same time. But that was the past. He can't use that now. And besides...he's never faced me..." Itachi said.

"This Great Pumpkin thing...what is it?" Tarble asked.

"You've never seen 'It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!" before?" Vegeta asked.

"We didn't get that on the planet OUR FATHER SENT ME TO!"

"Well it's a mythical pumpkin lord or something that comes out to give kids candy on Halloween. Linus just seems to have taken it a bit further..." Vegeta said.

"Along with the Pokéball Linus found, I'm not surprised he's been driven near madness." Itachi said.

"Line in the Sand" plays as Davis walks out among boos of his own.

"And introducing his partners; first, from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan (crowd boos louder for the association with Davis); representing Digivolution; Davis Motomiya!"

"And Davis...thinking he can always get his way. Whether it's with Kari, Tai, or a Title. He's a spoiled brat." Itachi said.

"I have to uncharacteristically agree with The Champ. Davis needs to learn humility. He's not above Tai!" Tarble said.

"He beat Tai! That makes him above Tai! Get it?" Vegeta said.

"He's too distracted with Tai, The Digidestined, and his own damn self..." Itachi said.

"We Are One" plays, and Wolfgang walks out, the crowd in an almost never ending cycle of booing.

"And from Hillcrest; representing The Bullies; 'The Alpha Male', Wolfgang!"

"Only man I hate on that team." Vegeta said. "He's right up there with Kakarot on my hate list..."

"Wolfgang came out, reminding Itachi of a promise long ago of a World Title shot." Tarble said.

"And then he threatened me, as if he scares me." Itachi said. "I fear nothing, especially a brainless ape like him. Besides, he's to distracted..."

Cutting Itachi off, "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde played.

"...by this kid..."

"And their opponents; first; from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan (The crowd cheered louder); Henry Wong!"

"And Wong is too distracted by Wolfgang. Besides, he just came back. What claim does he have to my Title?"

"Wong returned Sunday from a debilitating knee injury caused by Wolfgang and his Bully goons in 2009! That's a full year! He's back to cause get revenge, and he plans on winning back The Title along the way!"

"Wong is an 8x World Champion! Along the way, he also became the one to unify The Toon Championship and the Cartoon World Heavyweight Championship again to become Toon World Champion in 2008! Ash Ketchum, Miguel Santos, Naruto, Lil' D, Linus, Wolfgang, Drew, TK, Davis, Azula, and even Itachi have been some of Henry's most prolific challenges!" Vegeta said.

"And only one of those names he hasn't beaten yet..." Itachi added.

After Henry enters the ring and plays to the crowd, everyone waits in anticipation for Henry's partner. It's silent for a bit...

...until The Bakugan Theme plays! Everyone gets on their feet!

"And his partner; accompanied by May; from Japan, now residing in America; Dan Kuso!"

"And the crowd is on their feet for Dan! The man who defeated Broly's record for most eliminations and helped eliminate The Legendary Super Saiyan! And he is the man who will call out Broly next week!" Tarble said.

"This kid is impressive! He may be stupid for calling Broly put, but he is a BEAST in the ring!" Vegeta praised. "Itachi, how do you feel knowing that Dan is the fifth man you'll be defending your Title against?"

"The kid deserves it. His Rumble performance almost makes me wish he were my opponent at 'Mania. But this is good enough. If only he weren't being distracted Broly..." Itachi said.

"Henry and Dan teamed up at The Rumble to take on Broly and eliminate him. They should be able to work well together, even in these kind of circumstances." Tarble said.

Dan agrees he will fight first as Davis says he'll go. The two "supposed" Final Two men in The Rumble meet in the middle of the ring as the ref calls for the bell to be rung. The bell rings as Dan and Davis lock up, and Dan pushes Davis down on his back, exciting the crowd! Davis gets up and goes rushing at Dan again. Dan leaps over Davis; the Digivolutioner turns around and runs into a Leaping Side Kick. Dan pins Davis. 1..2..Davis kicks out. Dan bounces off the ropes and Clotheslines Davis. He runs to the ropes and jumps off for a Moonsault! It connects! He hooks the leg! 1..2..Davis kicks out again. Dan gets up and lifts Davis up along with him. He Irish Whips him, but Davis stops short of Dan's Back Body Drop attempt and kicks him back up. Davis runs the ropes, but Dan recovers and lands a Free Fall Slam! Davis attempts to get up, while Dan looks at Henry. The crowd cheers, and Dan plays along with the crowd. He asks them "Should I tag him in?", while the crowd answers with positive cheering! Davis is up, and Dan tags in HENRY! The crowd is in a frenzy as Henry hops over the top and gets into action! He Shoulder Blocks Davis and bounces off the ropes. Davis, bent over, falls victim to a Knee Smash! Davis stumbles over to the ropes near the ramp, and Henry Clotheslines Davis over! Wolfgang and Linus run over; Henry pulls the ropes down, sending them flying over as well! Dan and Henry look at each other and hop onto the top of the two turnbuckles next to each other. The other team manages to get up, and Dan and Henry dive off, and take down the other team once again! Dan and Henry get up, while the opposing team is writhing in pain on the cold, hard ground.

"Henry and Dan are charged up! They've taken over this match! Will they keep this up?" Tarble exclaimed. "We'll be right back after these messages!"

*Commercial*

We come back to Dan bouncing off the ropes, but falling victim to an Armdrag.

"We're back" Tarble said, "and Itachi, what have been your thoughts on this match so far?"

"I like the offense that Henry and Dan had in the beginning. But it seems as if it's the other team's turn to fight." Itachi said.

"Davis with that tag to Linus, and he's going in with a few shots to Dan's chest." Vegeta said.

"The boy who lasted longer than anyone in any Rumble, ever. He beat Ash Ketchum's record in the Rumble for longest time in a Rumble." Tarble said.

Linus lifts Dan up and elbows his face repeatedly. He grabs his arms and locks him in a Chickenwing. Linus lifts Dan over his head...and slams him down face-first onto the canvas while still holding that Chickenwing in place! Dan tries to get to the ropes, but Linus unlocks the hold and drags Dan back to the middle of the ring. Linus bounces off the ropes and Elbows Dan's back. He picks Dan up and Irish Whips him. Dan ducks a Clothesline and bounces off the ropes. Linus turns around and catches Dan...and releases him for a picture perfect Belly to Belly Suplex! Linus goes and pins Dan. 1...2...Dan gets a shoulder up. Linus Irish Whips Dan and kicks Dan in the gut on the rebound. Linus grabs Dan's neck and gives him The Security Snap (Snap Neckbreaker). He pins Dan again. 1...2...Dan kicks out again! Linus drags him back to his corner and tags in Wolfgang. Linus picks Dan up and throws him to Wolfgang, who lifts Dan up over his head and drops him with a Gorilla Press! Dan tries to get up, seeing Henry ready to be tagged in. Dan attempts to get over to that corner, but Wolfgang looked over at Henry and said "NO WAY!" before kneeing Dan's back. He lifts Dan up and Stiff Clotheslines him back down. He grabs his left leg and begins stomping on it, hoping to keep Dan down. He lifted Dan up by his left leg before dropping him on his knee! Dan grabs his knee in pain while Wolfgang laughs. The Alpha Male stalks Dan as he gets up, and kicks his left leg, taking down on his back! Dan tries getting up, and Wolfgang helps him by yanking him up by his shirt! He places Dan on his shoulders and runs forward...rolls onto his shoulders...and lands a Steamroller! Wolfgang pins Dan and counts with the ref. 1...2...Dan kicks out! Wolfgang, in shock, looks over at the ref and begins arguing with the official. Dan, meanwhile, drags himself over to his corner. He raises his hand and tags in Henry!

"The Wolfgang-Linus-Davis team has been doing well, but it seems Henry's found more life." Itachi said

"And his enemy Wolfgang doesn't want to fight him right how!" Tarble said.

Wolfgang rolls over to his corner and tags in Linus. Henry, visibly upset over Wolfgang's cowardice, tries to force him in the ring! He grabs Wolfgang's head and begins trying to flip him over!

"Yeah! Rip his head off!" Vegeta screamed.

Linus runs from behind Henry and rolls him up!

1...

2..

Henry kicks out!

"These two, faced off in 2008-2009 for The Toon World Title in a rivalry that saw Linus win The Triple Crown and hold it all at the same time. He was actually Tag Team Champions with Wong at the time!' Tarble said.

"There must still be a bit bad blood here, especially considering that Henry and Ash are actually good friends. But Linus seems to be dominating here right now." Itachi said.

"I wanted to see Wolfgang's head ripped off!" Vegeta whined.

Linus gives Henry a Dragon Suplex before twisting around and going for another one, also connecting. He twists around and lands one more Dragon Suplex before pinning.

1...2...Henry kicks out.

"'Rolling Dragon Suplexes'?" Tarble questioned. "Unique..."

"I did like it. Something innovative and unique." Vegeta said.

"I too enjoyed them. I like the creativity." Itachi said.

Henry tries to get up, but Linus tags in Davis and both hit Henry in the jaw with a tandem Savate Kick! Davis pins Henry.

1...2...Henry kicks out.

"The double teaming that I've seen from the 'heel' team has been exceptional today. Dan and Henry need to get back on the ball." Itachi said.

Davis picks Henry up and Wheel Kicks, before bouncing off the ropes and Knee Dropping his chest. He picks Henry up, but the Digital Tamer lands a punch to Davis! He punches him repeatedly in the stomach and bounces off the ropes. He Flying Shoulder Blocks Davis down and looks to the crowd. He points to the apron and walks over. The crowd, excited for what happens next, waits with Henry for Davis to get up. Once the Cruiserweight Champion gets up, Henry jumps on the top rope and jumps off. Davis, his back turned, falls victim to The Wong Bomb (Overcastle from the apron)! The crowd cheers as Henry yells out "BOOM!", signaling for an H-Bomb (99 Crusher). Henry stalks Davis as he stumbles up. Henry lifts Davis up, but an upside-down Davis manages to escape and Dropkick Henry onto his knees. Davis manages to land a Knee Smash onto Henry, taking him down! He pins Henry. 1...2...Kickout! Henry manages to get up, and he runs at Davis; The Digi-Leader counters him and turns his Shoulder Block into a AA Spinebuster! Davis gets in his "Game" mode as he picks Henry up. He bends him down and hooks his legs. Pedigree time...No! Henry lifts Davis up onto his shoulders! He goes for the Alabama Slam...but wait! Davis flips Henry over for a pin! 1...2...Henry kicks out! Henry gets up and is Spinebustered once more before Davis makes his way to the turnbuckle. He stands up high...and dives off...he MISSES THE GUILLOTINE LEG DROP! Both need a tag as they make their ways to their respective corners. Linus is tagged in, and so is Dan!

"Refreshed and recharged! These two have their energy back and the action is about to get explosive!" Tarble said.

Linus falls with a Clothesline, and he gets dropped with a another Clothesline! Dan, pumped waits for Linus to get up and lifts him onto his shoulders! He falls back for a Samoan Drop, followed by a pin! 1...2...Linus kicks out! Dan kicks Linus in the gut and goes for a Drago-Drop (Impaler DDT with a hook)! Linus flips Dan over his shoulder and onto Dan's back! Stuggling to get up, Dan is on one knee. Linus bounces off the ropes and...hits The L-Swing onto Dan! The crowd boos as he pins him.

1...

2...

Henry ran in and broke it up!

"Henry makes the save for his partner here! But here comes Wolfgang!" Tarble said.

From behind, Wolfgang attacks Henry and tosses him outside! Meanwhile, Linus holds Dan for Davis to punch. Wolfgang wants a turn, but Henry gets on the apron. Wolfgang, angry that Henry isn't down, runs to him...but flips over to the hard ground when Henry pulls the ropes down! Henry readies himself and dives onto Wolfgang, tackling him into the barricade! Inside the ring, Davis readies a punch...but Dan ducks it and Davis hits Linus on accident! Angry at the shot, Linus argues with Davis, who says he didn't mean it! Linus pushes Davis, and the Digivolution Leader retaliates with a right hand! The duo begin brawling in the center of the ring!

"The team is fallling apart!" Vegeta said. "These two are beating the crap out of each other!"

"And the team has dissolved. Short lived matrimony, I guess." Itachi said.

Davis pushes Linus to the ropes, but the Peanuts kid grabs Davis head and throws him over! Davis gets up on the apron...of their corner...and Linus slaps his face! The kid leaves as Davis is being forced into the ring by the referee, saying that the slap was a tag.

"Oh really? That's not fair!" Vegeta said. "A slap is not a tag!"

"According to the ref, any touch is a tag." Tarble said.

Dan grabs Davis and kicks his gut! He goes for The Drago-Drop...

...but Davis pushes him off and kicks his gut! He sets up for The Pedigree...

...It connects!

"And he STILL GETS IT!" Praised Vegeta. "Pin him, Davis!"

Davis goes for the pin!

But Tai enters the ring!

"What the hell is he doing here?" Vegeta yelled.

"Tai Kamiya, I think wants a word with Davis!" Tarble said.

Tai laughs a bit as he stands in the ring. Davis walks up to him and tells him to get out! Tai isn't compliant, and Davis slaps him and pushes him to the ropes! Tai looks up and gets Clotheslined over the top rope! Davis yelled at Tai a bit before turning around into a kick to his gut! Dan hooks Davis's arms...and a DRAGO-DROP! But Dan isn't done...he looks over to the turnbuckle! He goes on the apron and climbs the turnbuckle. He stands tall...dives off...

...Pyrus Splash (Frog Splash)!

"And that high angle move should just about do it!" Tarble said.

Dan, clutching his ribs, crawls over to Davis and pins him!

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings as Dan sits up with his fists in the air. Henry joins him and celebrates in the ring. Tai laughs at Davis from the outside, and Davis glares angrily at his rival.

"Here are your winners; Henry Wong and Dan Kuso!"

"And that Frog Splash from Kuso wins the match! Your thoughts, Itachi?" Tarble asked.

"Distractions aside, each person put on a great match here. My match with them may not be so boring. Especially the winner, which was Kuso." Itachi said.

"The team of Wong and Henry won and never imploded, unlike the losing team, which self-destructed due to a mistake. Aaaand then there was the whole 'Tai' debacle..." Vegeta sighed. "Aside from the interference from a nobody, this match showed off each strength that everyone had. Great main event here tonight, I must say!"

"And the team of Wong and Kuso managed to maintain a team, unlike the other three." Itachi said.

Henry and Dan shake hands in the middle of the ring, and they part ways.

...But Henry keeps hold of Dan's hand! Dan turns around and gets turned upside-down and planted for a H-Bomb! Henry raised his hands in victory while signaling he'll win The World Title but Itachi from out of nowhere grabs his neck! The Champ lifts him in the air and Chokeslams him! Wincing with pain, Itachi left the ring and went back to the announce table admist a mix of cheers and boos.

"And THAT is why he's The Champ! He knows how to send the perfect message! And he did it when Wong thought he had won the war!" Vegeta said.

"And that is how you do it." Itachi, just arriving back to the table, said. "No matter what condition I am in, whether I'm 100% or -100%, I'll defend...no...RETAIN this Title against any urchin who stands in our way."

"The Champ, the final man standing, just may've dominated this match without even being in it!" Tarble said.

Backstage, Deadpool is skipping to the ring. Knocking over people and high-fiving babies, Deadpool is stopped by his team. Alucard, Wolverine, Cable, Aqualad, Sam, & Dean block his way as The Merc tries to get around.

"Um, guys, can you stop trying to form the Mount Douchemore and let me pass?" DP said.

"Sure, Deadpool. We'll be gone in a second." Alucard said. "We're just on our way to the parking lot."

"We plan on intercepting Speed there. Revenge for XCW...and I smell a dump-truck delivering fresh XCW Trash pulling up." Wolverine growled.

"And once we release him, then you beat him." Cable finished.

"Psssh! Don't worry, guys! I can beat him even if he's normal, or my name isn't Gilligan!" Wade said.

"...It's not." Aqualad said.

"Let's just go" Dean said, "this guy needs all the help he can get."

The team leaves for the lot, while Deadpool pimp walks to the ring.

In the parking lot, The Immortals look around for anything suspicious. Sam spots a black truck making its way down the lot and parking. He warns the team and they make their way to the car. They surround it, and Wolverine reveals his claws. He tears the driver's door to shreds and rips it off. But no one is there...

"There's no one in the driver's seat." He said while looking around the car. "There's no one in the car period!"

"Where the hell did they go?" Sam muttered.

Alucard tried sensing him, but he found something else...

"Everyone! We and Claude aren't the only ones here! I sense him, but I sense six other humans here!" The vampire said.

"Who could that be? Who else is here?" Wolverine wondered.

"Maybe it's us!"

The Immortals look over to the entrance back into the arena to see Niko Bellic (GTA IV), Carl "CJ" Johnson (GTA: San Andreas), Max Payne (Max Payne), Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop), Jet Black (Cowboy Bebop), and they're all being led by the man who said that...Hardcore Champion Tommy Vercetti.

"Vercetti! What are YOU and your hardcore gangster misfits doing here?" Alucard yelled.

"Just doin' my job here, Alucard. We ain't about to have no gang ups! It's Claude vs. Deadpool one on one! And if you want to fight so bad, then let us satisfy your blood thirst...though not quite literally." Vercetti said, making fun of Alucard.

"I may take you up on that offer! That XCW Title is defendeble as long as a referee is in place!" Alucard said.

"Hey, bub..." Wolverine said, "don't mind if we snatch that from ya?"

"You gonna hafta steal it, homie!" CJ said. "But we won't be makin' it easy for ya!"

Spike flicked a cigarette from his mouth and cracked his knuckles. "Let's start this up now. I'm ready for a fight."

"And please, don't run away." Max said while chuckling evilly. "We don't take kindly to chickensh*ts."

"Time for The XCW Hardcore Division to taste some blood!" Jet yelled.

"Let the talking stop, and the action begin!" Niko said, ready to begin the fight.

"Well then, this is gonna be exciting." Wolverine said with a smile as he cracked his knuckles and ran at Spike!

The entire parking lot erupts in a brawl as Wolverine vs. Spike, Aqualad vs. Jet, Cable vs. Max, Sam vs. Niko, Dean vs. CJ, and Alucard vs. Vercetti encompass the area. Cars are dented, lights are smashed, and windows are shattered as each team is unleashing pure hell on the other. In the car, a secret comparment in the driver's seat opens up from the bottom of the car seat...and CLAUDE crawls out!

"Good to see that the car I got from Liberty City to evade policr and car-checks still works." He said as he went to the back of his truck and pulled out a huge Home Depot™ bag and placed it on a nearby dolly. He whistled a tune as he spied the carnage nearby and opened the entrance door.

"Hehe...damn animals..." he joked as he went through the door.

*Commercial*

"...The hell we just witnessed?" Vegeta asked, jaw wide open.

"Claude fooled The Immortals! And now it's one on one!" Tarble said. "And all the while The Immortals and The Hardcore Gangsters from The XCW Hardcore Divisions fight in the parking lot!"

"Yes...I'm going to like this..." Itachi said, hungry for some blood.

The bell rings as the crowd cheers loudly for the announcement.

"The following is a HARDCORE Match! And it is for The Toon Hardcore Championship!" Goofy announced as the crowd erupted into a small "Let's go Deadpool! Let's go Claude" chant. "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley plays as Deadpool runs out with his Title. A mix of boos and cheers shower The Immortalite as he does a jig on his way to the ring. Suddenly, he begins mocking Shawn Michaels...by humping the ring floor...

Meanwhile, in Texas...

"...That's just weird. Certainly not good for kids." A certain Hall of Famer in DX gear said, looking at Animated on TV. His daughter and wife walked in the room.

"Honey, take out the trash!" She asked her husband. The husband got up.

"SUCK IT!" He said, crotch-chopping in front of their daughter.

Back in Shibuya, the crowd waits anxiously as Deadpool also seems a bit ready to go.

"We're waiting for Claude now." Tarble said. "The second he gets out here, this match may just immediately start."

"The crowd is ecstatic. The air is electric. This whole arena may just blow to bits!" Vegeta said. "But then again...Claude probably got scared and ran away..."

..."No Mercy" by Pharaoh Monche plays much to half of the crowd's excitement! Claude walks out to more cheers while he's wheeling the dolley down to the ring.

"And from Liberty City, USA! 'Liberty City's Lucifer'...Claude Speed!"

Claude pushes the dolley down as Deadpool runs out the ring! Speed yells out "THIS IS IT, DEADPOOL!" and runs at Deadpool as well! They run across the ramp, meet up in the middle, AND HERE WE GO! The two, under the boisterous cheers of the crowd go blow for blow as the bell rings!

"AND HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! CLAUDE SPEED VS. DEADPOOL! THE HARDCORE MATCH TO END ALL HARDCORE MATCHES!" Tarble screamed in excitement.

Deadpool knees Claude's gut, but Claude punches Deadpool's stomach! Deadpool elbows Claude's back, but Claude kicks Deadpool's legs from under him! On the hard ground, Deadpool is prone to the repeated vicious stomps that he receives to his chest! Claude makes his way to the dolley and pulls out something from his bag...the standard metal pipe! He sizes up the 'Pool, but The Champ rolls out of the way! He looks up and gives Claude a jumping kick to the face! With the weapon down, Deadpool grabs it himself and grabs Claude's leg. He remembers that his special is The Bicycle Kick, so Deadpool begins wearing away at his right leg! He uses the pipe to try and shatter Claude's knee! DP picks Claude up and goes for a kick, but Claude catches his foot and begins elbowing it repeatedly! The Speed then takes DP down and stomps him right in the family jewels! Saying "THAT'S FOR CWF!", Claude grabs his weapon and walks back over to a Deadpool gasping for air. He grabs DP's legs again and HITS DP'S MID-SECTION AGAIN WITH THE METAL PIPE! "THAT'S FOR THR COUNTLESS INVASIONS OF XCW!" he says as even the crowd cringes at the shot. Vegeta and Itachi themselves winced at that shot. Claude picks up The Merc, who squeaks out a "DP Junior..." while gripping his groin, and smashes his face into the metal part of the barricade on the ramp! Afterwards, he picks DP up again and drives him back first into the ring apron! Deadpool walks around woozy as Claude jumps on the apron and dives off, Spin Kicking Deadpool. Claude goes into his bag of goodies and raises a wooden plank...with two red eyes and a blue mouth..."Wrong Plank" he says as he throws Plank into the crowd! He grabs the long, wooden plank with no personality and SMASHES IT OVER DEADPOOL'S HEAD! The Merc, with all if his might, tries to get up and fight, but Claude does not allow it and slams his head between the two broken pieces! Claude throws Deadpool in the ring and rolls in himself. DP rolls out the ring, and a peed off Claude rolls back out to get him. Deadpool kicks Claude's right leg and tosses him face first into the barricade! He rolls back in the ring to recharge, but an angry Claude recovers and gets up! Deadpool rolls out the ring grabs Claude's dolley. He charges at the man and runs him over with it! Claude is down, and Deadpool looks under the ring and pulls out the classic kendo stick. DP begins striking Claude's head with it, and goes for the back as well, tearing into him with the weapon. Claude gets up, and Deadpool charges from behind him and SMASHES THE KENDO STICK OVER CLAUDE'S HEAD! With the kendo stick splintered into pieces, and Claude's head also covered in splinters, DP sits down to recharge.

"These two are absolutely brutal." Itachi said. "Deadpool, if he wins, may be ready to face me. But Claude himself is no slouch. I can see why Deadpool needs to rest."

"These two have been nothing but brutal all match. And this won't be getting any less of it soon." Tarble said.

"Both men are going to kill each other soon. The brutality levels of this match are a major sign." Vegeta said.

Deadpool gets up, feeling better than before, and makes his way over to the timekeeper's area. He grabs the bell and sizes Claude up. The gangster rises up...and Deadpool takes him back down with the bell to the back of the head! Claude rubs his head a bit and looks at his hand to see that the bell shot may've busted him open. He gets up and turns around into another bell shot from Deadpool! Claude is down, Deadpool bows before the crowd, as if he's being congratulated on his premature win. Deadpool picks Claude up and throws him to the barricade. He lifts him up and drops him on the top, ribs first! Claude clutches his ribs, and Deadpool grabs the back of Claude's head and throws it right back into the barricade! He looks at the blood on his gloves and...begins finger painting with Claude's blood! (Vegeta: Ohoho! This sick son of a bitch is finger painting! Wow! NEVER seen that before!) He paints a blood mustache on Claude and gives him a blood painting of a donkey on his face before yelling "STUPID ASS! HAHAHA!". He flips Claude around and begins blood finger painting "Kick Me! I'm on XCW!" on the back of his jacket. Deadpool backs up and knees Claude in the face! The Champ goes under the ring and gets hold of a chair! He backs up and wails away at Claude's chest! DP grabs Claude and throws him into the steel steps! DP runs at Claude...but Speed rolls out the way! Deadpool crashes into the steel steps! He gets up, and Claude Dropkicks Wade back into the steel steps! Claude stumbles over to his dolley and grabs a metal wire. He walks over to Deadpool and begins to choke out The Champ! He drags him to the announce table and slams his head on it! Deadpool gets up and headbutts Speed! Deadpool gets free of the wire and checks under the ring. The barbwire bat is an option! But...Deadpool unwraps the wire and wraps it around his gloved hand! Claude gets up...and gets WIRE TO THE FACE! Punch after punch is laid onto Claude's face, ripping his skin with each strike!

"Deadpool has reached HIGH MANIAC LEVELS! AND WE MIGHT NEED TO LEAVE!" Tarble said as he escaped the table that was being ripped apart!

Deadpool grabs Claude and slams his head on the table. He places Claude on the table, but The Demon of Liberty City grabs Deadpool's head and punches it. Claude, blood pouring down his face, licks it up and says "Homemade..." before grabbing Deadpool and Flapjacking him on the table! Claude yanks him off the table and bends him down. He lifts-WAIT! Deadpool lifts him up on his shoulders! He turns around and ALABAMA SLAMS CLAUDE THROUGH THE TABLE! Deadpool gets up and grabs Claude from the wreckage. He takes him to the timekeeper's area and throws him over the table! He walks over to Claude and picks him up. He lifts him up and drops him in the announcer's table! Deapool picks up Claude, who tried dragging himself to the barricade. He places him on his shoulders and runs to the barricade on the other side. He runs forward, and Claude slips out of Deadpool's grip and pushes Deadpool over the barricade and into the crowd! Claude goes back to his dolley and searches through his items. He pulls out...a metal bat! He walks over to Deadpool, getting up in, and charges towards him. He hops onto the barricade and jumps off, landing a strike on DP's face! Deadpool stumbles around and gets blasted with the bat again! Pool struggles to get up, and Claude makes it harder by putting the bat in the front of his neck and giving him a Russian Leg-Sweep! With his throat being pushed in by that bat, DP rolls around in pain while gripping his neck. Deadpool gets his head grabbed by Claude and beaten repeatedly by the bat! Claude then grabs DP amd throws him into the metal barricade! Claude grabs a sign that says "Deadpool Sux" and screams along with tha fan! He sizes Deadpool up and smashes the sign on Deadpool's head! DP falls on the barricade and looks up to a fan wearing a Deadpool mask. He asks them for a drink, and they give him a water bottle. He drinks a bit and asks for someone's soda. The man next to the boy gives DP a soda. Claude walks up to Deadpool, who splashes soda in his face! Deadpool grabs Claude and throws him into the platform! He puts Claude's head in one of the platform's holes and begins hitting punches to his head! DP backs up and runs forward, booting Claude's head! Claude manages to slip out and Spear Deadpool through the door behind the platform! The two begin a brawl in the hallway.

"These two are just throwing everything they can get their hands on at each other. No one has even gone for a pin!" Tarble said.

"Those two want to get in as much brutality as they can. When they satisfied, they'll go for a pin. And seeing as to how this match is going, the first pin will be the only pin." Vegeta said.

"Pool showing off his hardcore, brutal, psychotic roots here. Claude managing to show off his street, anything-goes, murderous roots. A hardcore match could honestly result in death between these two." Itachi said.

Pool and Claude brawl for a while in the hallways, punch after punch, kick after kick. Claude gains the upper hand and throws Deadpool in the women's locker room! Deadpool looks up to see Libby...in a towel...and him directly under her. The Jimmy Neutron girl screams as Deadpool undenyingly looks up.

"Ooh, I see your developing quite well!" Deadpool complimented. Misty, Cindy, Gwen, and Katara surround him. Toph literally picks Deadpool up by earthbending rocks and tosses him out of the room and into the wall!

"See you ladiEEEES!" Deadpool was yanked up by Claude and thrown into the food cart!

Deadpool, picking shrimp out of his mask, gets up and counters Claude's Clothesline with an Arm Drag onto the hard trunk in the hallway! DP grabs Claude's arm, places it on the trunk, and uses Claude's bat to smash it! He hits Claude arm non-stop, and each strike made Claude let out a scream of pain. Deadpool picks Claude up and twists his arm around, sending Speed into a fit of pain. Speed manages to get free by kicking Deadpool off, but the Merc comes back with a kick to Claude's arm! Deadpool backs up and runs towards Claude again...but Claude charges forward as well and both men collide heads at full force! The two are knocked out as the ref starts a count.

1!...

2!...

"Deadpool and Claude probably just scrambled their brains with that collision!" Tarble said.

"That full, head on collision is no joke! Concussions, amnesia, brain damage, and even DEATH can be the results of a head smashing like that!" Vegeta seriously put out.

3!...

4!...

5!...

6!...

7!...

8!...

9!...

Deadpool and Claude begin to stir as the ref ends the count. Deadpool is up first, and the Merc picks Claude up. The Gangster manages to knee DP's gut and...BEGINS RIPPING WADE'S MASK OFF!

"The hell is he doing?" Vegeta said in shock. "HE'S TRYING TO EXPOSE HIM?"

"An embarrasing move for Deadpool if he gets his mask ripped off. That disfiguration for all to enjoy." Itachi said.

"And he...he...HE HAS IT OFF!" Tarble said, shocked. "WHOA! THAT'S DISFIGURED!"

Deadpool's disfigured face is exposed for the whole world to see as Claude backs up and Bicycle Kicks Deadpool! Claude picks Deadpool up, backs up, and tackles him! But he's not stopping! Claude keeps driving Wade further...and further...and further...

..UNTIL THEY CRASH THROUGH GB'S DOOR!

"And they've just busted down GB's down! Look at the face of our GM!" Tarble said.

"A mix of shock and confusion abounds our GM. And I don't blame him." Itachi said.

"Those two know NO bounds! No place is off limits!" Vegeta added in.

GB looks at Claude and Wade, while the former looks at GB as if he's seen a ghost.

"What?" Claude said. "Never seen someone whoop your boys' asses before? It's gonna be a common sight after tonight..." Claude said before Deadpool grabbed him from behind ahd threw him outside the room! DP walked up to Claude and picked him up by his collar. He dragged Claude to the hallway steps and kicked him down, sending him tumbling down the flight of steps! He kicks him down the next flight, and Speed tumbles down those. He walks up to one more set of steps...and kicks him down those! The Demon of Liberty City, sore from the tumbling...along wih the rest of the match...is picked up and dragged through the door. They enter the entrance to the arena and are greeted by excited fans. DP sits Claude up on his knees and kicks his head! Claude, still up, looks up to see Deadpool pull out his 9mm pistol!

"And that trusty weapon of DP's is about to get some play!" Tarble said.

Deadpool PISTOL WHIPS Claude in the back of the head, sending falling on his face! The Hardcore Champ then pulled out...

...a case of bullets?

"What the hell does he need bullets for?" Itachi said.

Deadpool loads them in the gun and cocks it. The announce team gasps as they realize what Deadpool's intentions are...

"NO DEADPOOL! NO!" Tarble screamed. "THIS IS A WRESTLING MATCH! NOT A DRUG DEAL GONE BAD! DON'T DO IT!"

"THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? NO! NO! NO!" Vegeta screamed. "YOU'LL GET THIS SHOW KICKED OFF THE AIR!"

"Ha! Deadpool has to shoot someone to end his problems? WHAT a real man! Hahaha!" Itachi chuckled.

The crowd screams in fright and hysteria as Deadpool says "I'm real tired of you, Speed..." while aiming the gun for his head. Claude, disorientated, looks up to see DP aiming something at his head. DP pulls the trigger...

**BANG!**

...

...

...

...No, literally. A piece of paper that said "BANG!" shot out of the gun. DP laughs and says to the camera "There are babies watching. I can't do that! You guys really that gullible? I'm not THAT violent...outside of my mercenary jobs..."

...and then pistol whipped Claude again! DP, feeling satisfied, pins Claude.

1...

...

2...

...

Claude kicks out!

"Okay, what the hell?" Vegeta said. "That guy just disproved me! NO ONE DISPROVES THE PRINCE!"

"Claude still has some energy left in his battery! He wants to still go at Deadpool!" Tarble said.

Deadpool climbs on top of a ticket vendor and waits for Claude to get up. Claude gets up and DP jumps off...

AND CLAUDE LANDS HIS BICYCLE KICK!

"WHOA! AND THAT PATENTED BICYCLE KICK FROM CLAUDE TO DEADPOOL!" Tarble said.

"That boy just flipped 360 degrees!" Vegeta said.

Claude pins Deadpool for the win!

1...

...

2...

...

Deadpool kicks out!

"And he has some power in his battery as well." Itachi said. "Can he capitalize, is the question..."

Claude picks Deadpool up and goes for an Oklahoma Slam on the vendor stand. DP slips out and Spears Claude into the cut-out of "Claude vs. Deadpool". Claude, his head where his cut-out's head should be, gets out of the cut-out and spies DP's 9mm on the floor. He grabs DP from behind and throws him onto the hard floor! He picks up the 9mm and sizes Pool up. Deadpool is up, and Claude swings it...

...but DP ducks! Claude turns around and recieves a surprise Enzuguiri! Claude gets up and Deadpool hops onto vendor again and jumps off and hits The Dead-Sho...no wait! Claude catches him! After the catch, Claude runs forward...

...

...

...AND THROWS DEADPOOL THROUGH THE GLASS ENTRANCE DOOR! The crowd chants "HOLY SH**" as Claude, with a sadistic smile, drags an unconscious Deadpool through the glass debris and pins him.

"What the hell? No! NO! NO!

1...

...

2...

...

3!

The crowd is in a frenzy as an exhausted Claude sits down. The crowd, in the stands and in the entrance, cheer and boo as a bunch of fans crowd around Claude. A referee walks over to Claude and hands him his new Title. In the ring area, Goofy exclaims:

"Here is your winner; and NEW Toon Hardcore Champion; Claude Speed!"

"Aw great! Itachi! Save us again!" Vegeta said.

"I wish I could, Prince, but I have no claims for a match right now." Itachi replied.

"So The Toon Hardcore Title, a Championship with many names under it, is now property of XCW..." Tarble said.

"It was a great match!" Vegeta said, "But the fact that OUR Title is going to XCW pisses me off!"

In the office, GB looks at his TV in pure shock and frustration. He shakes his head before turning the TV off and tossing the remote away.

"And we all know that GB's had a moderately bad night tonight. His Winchesters won gold, but Deadpool-and Animated-lost gold!" Tarble said.

Back at the entrance, Claude is greeted by his XCW Hardcore Division Gangster team. He and Tommy Vercetti hold up their Hardcore Titles in tandem. We then see the rest of The Immortals grabbing Deadpool and walking away from the celebration. A few scenes from the other superstar's locker-rooms show them being just as shocked, and Francis of The Bullies extremely upset.

"Itachi, your thoughts on what just transpired?" Vegeta said.

"Just pure carelessness and jokes." Itachi said. "Deadpool just turned this match into a joke. The blood fingerpainting, the women's locker-room, the whole gun event. He doesn't deserve to even face me at Mania. He may've won The Rumble, but that doesn't mean he's ready for a World Title Match at Wrestlemania."

"I can't believe we have to end the show with XCW triumphant." Vegeta said in a huff. "But I will begrudgingly say; this is Vegeta, THE CAWF WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION; with Itachi, THE MANGEKYO WORLD CHAMPION;...and Tarble."

Tarble sighed. "Yes. And it has been a shocking night! What will happen on Animated next Saturday, AND on XCW! This is Tarble and Vegeta, The Saiyan Princes, and we'll see you next Saturday, on WWE: Animated!"

The show ends with a scene of Claude and his XCW men driving off in their truck; The XCW and Toon Hardcore Titles being shown off by their holders through the top sunscreen of the truck.

_Results-_

_Scott Pilgrim & Jude def. Aqualad & Robin_

_Rika vs. Meg Griffin (No Contest)_

_Duncan def. TD (c) (New Intercontinental Champion)_

_Brad & Big Brother def. Gingka (c) Handicap Match (Brad becomes New Intercontinental Champion)_

_Ben Tennyson and Raimundo def. Souichi Sagano and Binky Barnes_

_Commander Duke announced as Head of Class for this year's Hall of Fame_

_The Winchesters def. The Freeman Boiz (c) (New Toon Tag Team Champions)_

_Gwen def. Courtney_

_Henry Wong and Dan def. Wolfgang, Linus, and Davis_

_Claude Speed def. Deadpool (c) (New Toon Hardcore Champion)_

* * *

A/N: And that was part 2! Animated's landscape has changed DRASTICALLY! What will happen on Animated next? How will GB respond? And what will Claude do on XCW?

This only took me about a week. Fastest time I've finished an Animated chapter since I first started Animated! :D

Yeah, a bunch of recaps, I know. I'll try not to do all that next time. The Deadpool vs. Claude Highlights were necessary, though.

And I'm going to try and help revive The Toon Titans Fiction Wrestling forum! Or would you guys rather me make a whole new forum? And if anyone wants to be a moderator of the forum, come ask me!

And for NewDecade, DanDJohnMLover, mr. cartoon, and Jean Kazuhiza, maybe you four should talk about the PPVs, blah blah blah, try to combine ideas, blah blah blah, make a Super PPV, blah blah blah, I'm repeating myself, blah blah blooh.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	28. Animated February Week 2 Pt 1

A/N: Part 1 of Week 2 of February is here! Okay, so here's the show!

And WWE-PG-Hater (Quite a funny name for a person who likes WWE Animated XD), you seem to like suggesting songs. I'll use that song you gave Binky. If you have any more, feel free to suggest. You wanna call yourself the Music Department, sure, but Jim Johnston may not be so happy XD if you could find a song for Scott Pilgrim & Jude's Canadian Tag Team, preferably something Limp Bizkit like (Hip Rock, Rapping in a Rock song, or whatever), that'd be cool! :D

And Animated shall be updated faster! I needs to get to Mania!

I've also said screw continuity and said that this is 2012, while everything that happened before was 2011. I hate being stuck in 2011 while everyone's in 2012. I'll probably just do what JC does and say "Screw you, time periods!"

So what I'll do with time is say that everything that happened in 2010 happened in 2011, while creating a whole new story for 2010.

I also want to say that Starting from February Week 1, Every history lesson is canon. I made a lot of mistakes in the history because I was determining which timeline I was going to use for Animated. I had one timeline that I had since 2006, and another I had created just for here. However, I missed the old timeline, but I was a bit too far into the new timeline. So I just combined the two time-lines. Long story short, starting from Chapter 26 (February Week 1 Part 1), every history lesson I give you will be the unchanged, sweet canon. I'll tell you what things to disregard from past chapters, such as when I had mentioned Davis was US Champ before (He wasn't.). Okay? Great! :D

I better shut-up with my rambling now...

So here we go!

* * *

The show begins GB in the ring with The Immortals, minus Deadpool. The crowd in Dimmsdale, California boos while GB brings the mic to his mouth.

"Hello everyone. I am General Manager GB...my full name will not be disclosed. As you all saw last week, our own Deadpool faced off against XCW scourge Claude Speed. *The crowd cheers at this* A Hardcore Match between The Royal Rumble winner and his longtime inter-promotional rival. And The Toon Hardcore Title was on the line. Who won? Well...seeing as how Deadpool isn't here, I can only guess that Deadpool foolishly lost his Title. And so now Claude Speed can now freely run in XCW with his Title. The Title held by Gohan, Static Shock, Terry McGuiness (Batman Beyond), Francis, and even Tai & Kari (Digimon)...is in the hands of XCW. Well...that is all fine and dandy. But question is...WHO was it that was supposed to ensure of Deadpool's retention? Was it...The Immortals? Yep! That's who it was! However...they were nowhere to be found!"

Aqualad picks up his mic. "With all due respect GB, several XCW Development and othet Hardcore Division members attacked us in the parking lot. We were held down."

"Oh no, Aqualad, I don't blame you." GB said. "You guys were attacked. BUT I do blame Deadpool. He was careless and irresponsible! And we got several calls as well! Parents called us complaining about that gun prank Deadpool pulled! And now we have the PTC breathing down our backs. I never cared for the PTC, but money lost due to over-caring parents is not good. X-Roads is two weeks away, and Mr. McMahon is coming next week! With money being lost and our Hardcore Division's top prize gone, how will that make me look? Especially in front of Mr. McMahon and TW. Deadpool may've cost me a job. But even more importantly; he lost. The Rumble Winner lost. And seeing the circumstances as to how he won, and his losing last night, along with his carelessness and reckless behavior last week, I have come to a conclusion. First, Claude Speed...you are The Official Toon Hardcore Champion. THAT much is true. However, as Champ, you must defend it. So I'll give you a shot. But wait...in order to prove you're hardcore enough, we need a brutal match. And as an extra bonus, just for you, I'll give you a stage. A BIG stage! *The crowd begins to cheer*. Claude...clear your schedule for April 1...because you'll be defending The Toon Hardcore Title in a 24/7 Rules Match..at WRESTLEMANIA!"

The crowd goes wild at this statement as GB claps his hands in agreement with the crowd.

"Yeah! Now a 24/7 rule is basically a match where anything goes! For fifteen minutes, The Champ must defend The Title against anyone who runs to up to him! Anyone is eligible! Think of it as 24/7 rules in a fifteen minute span. Anyone is eligible to compete for The Title! Only one condition though; Claude Speed and Tommy Vercetti are forbidden from Animated until Wrestlemania. *The crowd boos a little* Arbuckle, until Mania, do what you want with our Title. Make Speed defend it, whatever. Just as long as The Champ by Mania makes his way to Wrestlemania by April 1st. By the way, we were given a different location from the real stars. You see, Animated's Wrestlemania will take place in Los Angeles...at the King of Cartoon studios...WARNER BROS. ARENA! *The crowd cheers excitedly* And the special guest announcers will be the legendary WWE Hall of Fame wrestlers and announce team and former Toon World Champions, as well as current XCW Superstars, Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck!

The crowd begins to warm up to GB after this barrage of good news. But GB has more.

"And I also have some more immediate things as well! The Animated after X-Roads will be in Peach Creek! And thanks to The EPA's lobbying, we'll be having a quick Animated-PCUW Supershow!"

The crowd goes wild, hearing this great news! While still a stationary company, PCUW has gained fans throughout the nation. Even in Dimmsdale, the crowd chants "PCUW! PCUW! PCUW!"

"And THAT'S not all either! I just signed a new contract! A new star...or should I say 'old alumni' is coming to Animated! He left the company a while ago. But he thinks it's time for a comeback!"

The male demographic can be heard cheering extra boisterously today. They've read the dirtsheets...and they're chanting this guys name. But in order to keep ya'll entertained, I won't tell you...ha!

"Yep! He's a former Toon Eurocontinental Champ! Debuted in 1991, was an Attitude Era favorite, and continues to dominate Fiction Wrestling! And for the people who STILL can't get it...well...

...Don't have a cow, man."

The crowd continues to chant his name as GB continues his news.g

"And as for Deadpool...his cowardice at The Rumble and his failure and immaturity last Saturday give me no choice. I am REVOKING Deadpool's World Title shot at Wrestlemania! What I will do with the Number One Contendership is to be determined. Until then, enjoy the show!"

The crowd, in a mixed state of happiness/sorrow, continue to give GB's announcements praise. As the cheers flow in, Vegeta and Tarble begin their jobs.

"Whoa...Vegeta. Did you hear that?" Tarble said with shock in his voice.

"Of course I heard, you numbskull!" Vegeta screamed. "GB just made history by being the first General Manager EVER to revoke a Rumble win for Wrestlemania! And I agree! Deadpool was being childish! He should've finished Claude! But instead, we just lost our Title to XCW!"

"Wow...harsh treatment for our Rumble winner here tonight, folks. While my opinions were made vocally clear on Rumble night, I still think Deadpool deserves a chance to speak." Tarble said.

"Well he isn't here! He got put through a window! Get over it!" Vegeta said in a huff.

"Well, time to move on here." Tarble shifted gears. "Folks, we are two weeks away from The X-Roads! And we have TWO main events for you tonight! First up is Davis vs. Dan Kuso! Two of the competitors for Itachi's World Title at The X-Roads will go one on one!"

Vegeta continued. "And later, we'll have Henry Wong vs. Linus, an old rivalry re-heated! But where is Wolfgang, you may ask? Well he's waiting until next week. It'll be Wolfgang, one on one, with a recovered Itachi! Now let's start the night!"

Backstage, The Freemans are walking...no arguing...

"MAN! HOMIE, YOU CRAZY?" Riley was whining as usual.

"Shut-up!" Huey screamed, wanting his brother to shut-up.

"Naw, n***a, you don't tell ME to shut-up!" Riley's voice got louder. "YOUZ A STUPID N***A! A STUPID N***A!"

Huey had enough, grabbing Riley by his shirt and throwing him into a wall. "Riley, we gonna invoke our rematch clause when the time's right."

"Okay..." Riley tried to say while choking, "But why not at Wrestlemania?"

"You stupid? You wanna put up our clause at the same time The Elrics are putting out their match too? You gotta pick a better time. A peaceful time. Get The Winchesters comfortable...the snatch it up when they least expect it."

"...Y'know, you sound really fruity when you holdin' onto boys, talking about 'getting dem comfortable', and, 'snatching it up'..."

Huey threw Riley on the floor and walked off. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Don't do anything stupid."

Huey walked off, while Riley scoffed at his brother. "N***a, you gay!"

Riley then, in one of those rare moments, had a lightbulb. "Hehe...see ya Huey..." The wannabe muttered to himself before running off in the direction of GB's office.

We then switch to Brad, in a splitscreen with Gingka. Both are making their ways to the ring.

"And lookie here! We have a Title rematch! The Bully Second-in-Command Brad Buttowski defeated The Fallen Hero Gingka Hagane for The Toon United States Title!" Tarble said. "Tonight, Gingka has a rematch clause! Will he regain his Title, or will The Bullies keep a firm grip on The Title? We'll find out, next!"

*Commercial*

The camera outside shows us the magnificent, but costly and estravegant Dimmadome, owned by renowned billionaire Doug Dimmadome.

"Nice arena." Tarble said. "Y'know the toilets TALK to you in here..."

"Which is I peed everywhere in surprise when I heard its voice..." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, well...wait, THAT WAS YOU WHO MADE THAT PUDDLE I SLIPPED ON?" Tarble screamed.

"Ha! That was YOUR girlish scream I heard?" Vegeta laughed heartily. "Oooh man...good times...anyway folks, we have a massive show tonight in Dimmsdale! Dan Kuso calling out Broly, Haruhi debuting her SOS Chat tonight! And this next match!"

"I feel so dirty..." Tarblr shuddered.

The bell rings as Goofy begins to announce.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall; and it is for The Toon United States Championship!"

The chopped and screwed version of Beyblade: Metal Fusion's theme played as Gingka made his way out in his muted color clothes.

"First, introducing the challenger! From Japan; 'The Fallen Hero', Gingka Hagane!"

"Fallen Hero indeed." Tarble said. "Just four months ago, this kid had a promising future and was the first ever Anime United States Champion. Now he's an anger stricken child who lost his Title."

"The depths people fall. I really bought this kid as a Future World Champ. Who knows now?" Vegeta said.

"The crowd's giving him ample support though." Tarble said.

"Mostly because no one wants to root for a Bully." Vegeta admitted.

"We Are One" plays next, and Brad walks out...with a BULLYFIED US Title! The centerpiece is all black with chain decals around it. The Red, White, and Blue is in the center with Brad B. as the permanent name-plate.

"And his opponent; Representing The Bullies; from Lemonbrook; He is The Toon United States Champion; Brad Buttowski!"

"Wow! That belt's been stupified..." Tarble said.

"Aaaaagh! The belt of Hercules, Danny Phantom, Mickey Mouse, and even Bugs Bunny and Daffy...reduced to THAT trash!" Vegeta, disgusted, said.

The bell rings as Gingka and Brad lock-up. The Brad puts Gingka in a headlock, but the blader throws Brad off. The new Champ bounces off the ropes, and gets caught with a Sleeper Hold. Gingka can't get a good hold Brad, and has his hold broken up. Brad turns around and kicks Gingka in his gut. The Champ grabs the head and goes for an early finish with a Wet Willie. Gingka muscles out of it and pushes Brad to the ropes. The bully bounces off and gets slammed with an Arm Drag. Trying to end the match early as well, Gingka grabs Brad's head and picks him up. He bounces off the ropes for a Pegasus Spear...only for Brad to dodge and Gingka to get lifted onto Brad's shoulders and dropped with a Samoan Drop! The Champ picks Gingka up and throws him to the corner. He runs to the corner, but Ginkga lifts himself onto the corner, causing Brad to hit the corner shoulder first! Gingka then rolled off of Brad's back and rolled him up with a Sunset Flip! 1...2...Brad rolls back up and kicks the back of a sitting Gingka's head! Brad bounces off of the ropes and gives Gingka a Throwback, with the whiplash causing Gingka to hit his head on the mat HARD! Gingka tries to recover, but Brad jumps up and elbows Gingka's HEAD! The Champ hooks Gingka's leg.

1...2...Gingka kicks out!

"With Gingka's head practically under all of that pressure, can the challenger survive?" Tarble said. "We'll find out after this break!"

*Commercial*

We come back as Gingka, somewhat better, has Brad in a Triangle Choke.

"We're back" Tarble said, "and Gingka took over *replay starts* after a vicious Gamengiri to Brad's neck! *replay ends*"

"And Gingka's now going after Brad's neck!" Vegeta said, right before Brad grabbed the ropes.

Gingka takes full advantage of the four count, and lets go of Brad before he gets disqualified. Gingka slaps Brad's head before he jumps off of the ropes and Moonsaults onto Brad! Gingka pins him. 1...2...Brad kicks out! The Champ tries to recover, but Gingka grabs him and slams his head into the corner. Brad slumps down into the corner, and Gingka backs into the opposite corner. He runs to Brad...who moves! Gingka hits the corner knee-first, and Brad takes advantage with a roll up! 1...2...Gingka kicks out! The challenger stands up and sees Brad coming. He counters Brad's Clothesline with a Back Body Drop! The Champ reels from the slam as Gingka climbs onto the top turnbuckle. Brad gets up, and Gingka spins off INTO A DILLWEED CHOP! The Champ grabs Gingka's head and PLANTS him with a Wet Willie! Brad excitedly pins the laid out challenger

"Nooo! Whyyy?" Vegeta moaned.

1...

2...

GINGKA GRABS THE ROPES!

"Hey! Gingka just saved himself! He still has a chance!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes! More action! More bully ass-kicking!" Vegeta cheered.

Brad yells out in frustration and picks Gingka up. He flips him around for a Wet Willie and tells the blader "This time, STAY DOWN, anime Dillweed!" This racist taunt lights a fire in Gingka that hasn't been seen since the war. The blader reverses the Wet Willie and gets under Brad's arm, lifting him up and planting him with a Northern Lights Suplex! Gingka keeps the bridge...1...2...Brad kicks out! Gingka, energized, bounces off the ropes and Shoulder Blocks Brad down! The Champ, a bit groggy, is susceptible to a Running Neckbreaker from Gingka! The Champ struggles to get up, and the challenger makes it harder for him with a running knee to the head and a Moonsault on the rebound! Gingka, now with the crowd fullly behind him, picks Brad up and begins a barrage of kicks to his chest. Gingka bounces off the ropes and RUNS INTO A POWERSLAM! Brad laughs before going for a cover. 1...2...Gingka kicks out! The Champ screams out in frustration as Gingka begins to get up. He puts the challenger in a Powerbomb position, but The Champ gets lifted into the air! Gingka walks around and slams Brad with an Alabama Slam! Gingka hops onto the top turnbuckle once more. Brad gets up...and Gingka spins off for a Let It Rip! (Diving Spinning Lariat). Brad gets up...

...and moves! Gingka CRASHES INTO THE REFEREE!

"Oh no! The ref is down! The ref is down!" Tarble screamed.

"Now the rules are gone! No more playing fair!" Vegeta said.

Brad gets behind Gingka and turns him around. Gingka kicks Brad in the nether-region! Brad slumps down in absolute pain as Gingka rolls out the ring and grabs The US Belt.

"Oh no, Gingka! Those are heelish tactics! The fans are rooting for you at this moment!" Tarble said.

"You can take the boy out the heel position, but you can't take the heel out the boy!" Vegeta said. "I love it!"

Gingka sizes up Brad as he makes his way up. He runs forward, but Brad ducks it...

...and Gingka SMACKS THE NEWLY RECOVERED REFEREE WITH THE TITLE BELT! That man is O-U-T!

"That ref isn't getting up! He's out like a doused lamp!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"This match has devolved into lawlessness-BRAD WITH A CHAIR SHOT TO GINGKA!" Tarble exclaimed.

Brad, overseeing the laid out Gingka, picks him up and flips him around. Brad yells out "BULLIES FOR LIFE!" before he hits The Wet Willie on the chai-WAIT! NO! Gingka reverses it and gives Brad a Northern Lights Suplex onto the chair! Brad, clutching his back in pain, doesn't see Gingka on the top turnbuckle once more. Brad gets up...groggily turns around...

...AND GETS TAKEN DOWN WITH THE FALLING STAR SPEAR!

"YES! YES!" Vegeta cheers. "NOW THE PIN! NOW THE PIN!"

Gingka goes for the pin...but the referee is still down!

"No! The referee is still out! We need a new one!" Tarble screams.

Gingka panics as he tries to awaken the referee. But a NEW ref runs down the ramp!

"YES! YES!" Vegeta screamed. "Count, man, count!"

The ref slides in the ring and counts a rushing Gingka's pin! The crowd counts along in unison!

1...

...

2...

...

BRAD KICKS OUT! The crowd lets out an exasperated groan in unison! Vegeta slumps back in his chair.

"Dammit, Buttowski...you're more stubborn than your brother..." He said.

The ref begins clearing the ring of all weapons. Gingka, however, grabs The US Title and sizes Brad up. The ref sees him and snatches The Belt away from him. The ref goes to return the Belt while Gingka picks Brad up. He grabs his head...and Brad pushes himself and HEADBUTTS GINGKA IN THE NADS!

"OOOOOOH!" The crowd cringed.

"THAT looked like it cost him a few kids..." Tarble twitched.

"Poor kid..." Vegeta also was wincing in pain.

The ref turns around, seeing Brad slam Gingka with The Wet Willie! Brad pins Gingka!

1...

...

2...

...

3!

The ref calls for the bell as Brad rolls out the ring. The crowd is livid as Brad cheers for his retention. He holds his Belt up high, only to get several more boos.

"Here is your winner; and STILL Toon World Champion; Brad Buttowski!"

"And we're stuck with him for a while..." Vegeta moaned. "Y'know, if I wanted to, I'D just go challenge him for The Belt!"

"You might wanna just stay here, brother." Tarble warned. "But Brad had retained here folks. And it was a GREAT opener! Exciting and action oriented! Duncan, on the other hand, won't be defending his tonight. TD wants his rematch at X-Roads. But tonight, he and Gary Oak take on the team of Duncan and Souichi!"

Backstage, Libby talks to Gary.

"So glad that Deadpool isn't here.. oh! We on? Sorry. Hey ya'll! Libby in the house! And I have as MY guest here Gary Oak! Gary, you ready to fight?"

"Heh, I'm always ready for a fight. Duncan and Souichi aren't a match for me. However...I'm just wondering...where's my Intercontinental Title shot? I'm gonna probably pin Duncan anyway. Might as well give me the shot."

TD walks up from behind Gary.

"Oh...so now YOU want the shot?" TD shook his head. "Look, you want a shot? Okay, sure. If you pin Duncan tonight, you get the shot. If I pin him, I keep it! Got it?"

Gary chuckles to himself and looks back at TD.

"Alrighty then." Gary said. "Smell ya later."

"So...those two? Championship contention on the line?" Tarble wondered. "This is going to be one interesting tag team match."

"And as for The Tag Titles, a newly made match! The World's Toughest Tag Team vs. Scott Pilgrim & Jude vs. The EPA vs. Takuya & Takato! Four Way Tag Team Match! Winners face The Winchesters at The X-Roads!" Vegeta then began to wonder. "Wait, what about The Freemans? Where mah dawgz at?"

We now see Haruhi walk down the hallway.

"Oh yeah! Haruhi Suzimiya's SOS Chat debuts on Animated NEXT!"

*Commercial*

*Promo*

A path is shown with a person eith a hoodie on walking down it. He stops at a fork in the road. One path shows him throwing someone through two thick glass tables. The other path shows him walking into Wrestlemania 25 with The Toon World Title. The person lifts up their head to reveal themself as Linus.

"Good grief...what do I pick..."

THE X-ROADS

Two weeks away!

Order now!

*Promo End*

The ring is covered in a red carpet, while a coffee maker is on a coffee table at the edge of the ring. Mikuru is operating it, making coffee. Kyon and Itsuki are sitting on a long, red couch. Yuki is sitting in a red chair. Haruhi is sitting in a red chair as well, with an empty chair next to her. Outside the ring, a classroom door that readsb"SOS Brigade Club-Room" stands. A logo with a golden SOS Chat name appears at the bottom of the screen.

"Hellooooo, Dimmsdale! I'm Haruhi Suzumiya! And welcome to Animated's debut of SOS Chat! I am SO excited to be here! And my first guest is...well...for a lack of a better term...stoked! Ladies and gentlemen, espers and ghosts, I have had REAL problems with this person! But tonight, I plan on rectifying them! My guest at this time...Ramona Flowers!

Indie rock music plays, bringing out Ramona. But...she looks...different...is that a wig? And that is some horrible make-up...

"Wait a minute...THAT isn't Ramona!" Tarble realized.

"You sure? It looks spot on Hahaha!" Vegeta laughed.

"Ramona" walked out to boos from all sides of the crowd. "Ramona" rolled into the ring and goofily tripped on her "Big 'Ole Boots". Haruhi, staying composed, began the interview with Ramona still on the ground.

"Ramona? Ramona! Excuse me? Ramona, if you can hear me, nod your head!" "Ramona" nodded her head. "Good! Now we can start! First, I wanna thank you for coming!"

"Ramona" got up slowly and picked up her mic. "No, thank YOU, Haruhi." Her voice was deep...like butch lesbian deep.

"Whatever. So you have something to say to me?" Haruhi asked. "Ramona" nodded her head.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry for being stupid. YOU are the greatest fiction female wrestler of all time. I'm just a rookie who needs to learn her place. Ugh...I'm sorry. You deserved that Rumble win, and I stupidly screwed you that day. I deserved that attack yesterday. I deserve anything else you give me. Will you forgive a lowly insect like me?"

Haruhu, showing fake tears of joy, gets in "Ramona's" face. "Of course...you ARE a lowly insect! Now please, exit my ring so that I may-"

Haruhi is cut off, when indie rock plays again. But this time, the REAL Ramona walks out. The crowd cheers for the New Yorker as she walks to the SOS Brigade door. She kicks it down, and rolls into the ring. After she snatches the mic from fake Ramona, she walks over to Mikuru and takes a cup of coffee.

"Hey..." Ramona said to Haruhi. "Who's this bitch? Anothe Ramona? You cheating on me?" She snidely remarked. Haruhi screams at her, telling her to get out. "What? I thought I was the guest? Was I wrong?"

Haruhi screams for Ramona to get out. "Get out of my ring!" She says into the mic. "YOU have made my life hell for months! I do NOT want to deal with you! GET OUT!"

"Whoooa! Don't get your panties in a twist! I understand...getting screwed out of The Rumble...getting screwed out of a Title shot...you did the same things to me, remember? Or you fall on your head too much during The Rumble?"

Haruhi screams at the top of her lungs for Ramona to get out of the ring. But the punk girl just walks over to the coffee area to get more coffee. Ramona tells Mikuru to make more. "Hey, Haruhi, your bottom bitch makes good coffee."

"I'll kick your ass, Flowers!" Haruhi screamed. "Listen here!"

"NO! YOU LISTEN!" Ramona started. "You're a bully. 'Nuff said. You're a bully! You want whatever you want, so you bulldoze through rookies to get it! You disrespected me my first night here! I just returned the favor! I'm from New York! We don't play that there! Now, I do have a major reason being out here-damn this coffee's good. Hold up."

Ramona grabs the entire, full coffee pot and begins pouring more coffee into her cup. She carries the pot with her and continues.

"Now, as I was saying. I DO have a reason being out here. You and me...we've been fighting for months now. I say we bury the hatchet. But we can't. I've beaten you down, you've beaten me down. We've defeated each other at least once. Nothing we can say to each other can lessen our hatred for one another. So what do we do? Well...Wrestlemania's coming up...we both screwed each other out of a Women's Title Match. How about a Number One Contendership. Haruhi Suzumiya...Current CASZ Women's Champion, 2x AWF Women's Champion, and the only woman to defend two companies Titles at the same time, and retain...vs...Ramona Flowers, rookie, newb, freshwoman, first-timer...at Wrestlemania. *The crowd cheers at this prospect* BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! *Sip of coffee* We just can't do a normal match. Not enough. Been there...done that...I need something...violent. Haruhi vs. Ramona...a New York Street Fight.

The crowd lets their thoughts be known with a huge poo for the idea! The veteran Haruhi looks back at the crowd, then looks at Ramona, who takes a sip of coffee.

"You're on."

The crowd is ECSTATIC, cheering loudly for the crowd as Haruhi and Ramona stare off.

*PPPPT*

Ramona spit the hot coffee in her mouth right in Haruhi's face! The SOS leader screams in pain of the scolding hot coffee as-

*SHATTER*

-RAMONA SHATTERS THE GLASS COFFEE POT OVER HARUHI'S HEAD! THE CROWD IS IN AN UPROAR AS HARUHI LIES MOTIONLESS ON THE FLOOR, SHARDS OF GLASS STUCK IN THE BACK AND SIDE OF HER HEAD!

Tarble spat out water as the sight unfolded. "TELL ME SHE DID NOT JUST DO THAT! TELL SHE DID NOT JUST DO THAT!"

The crowd is in a state of euphoria as they chant "HOLY SH**! HOLY SH**!" Even the commentating team is in shock!

"THE HELL?" Vegeta screamed. "SHE JUST SMASHED GLASS ON HER HEAD! THAT BITCH IS PSYCHO! I SHE JUST SMASHED A LARGE GLASS CONTAINER OVER HARUHI'S HEAD!"

Ramona's music plays as the crowd chants her name. She says "See you at Maniaaa..." in a devilish way as she walks backwards up the ramp, seeing The Brigade tend to a bleeding Haruhi.

"Ramona just turned this feud into all out war! NO ONE saw that coming! She just did it!" Tarble exclaimed. "And now Haruhi's just on the ground! The EMTs are here to stop the bleeding at the back of Haruhi's head, but Ramona just made an open statement! And I feel she now has the upper hand in this feud!"

"She just almost committed MURDER!" Vegeta said. "Why is she being PRAISED for this? I hope Haruhi recovers, I hope she goes to Mania, and I hope Ramona is shocked! Because she will be DESTROYED come Mania! I guarentee it! She'll injure that brat and have it her way, Game, Set, and Match!"

In the back, Scott Pilgrim and Jude talk to each other as they're going to meet up with Ramona.

"Tag Team Titles, duuude!" Jude said. "I would LOVE to have some hardware on my waist man!"

"I know. Hmm...but we need a name first." Scott said. Hmm...how about The Canadians?"

"Um, kinda generic, dude." Jude said. "How about The Hart Foundation 2.0!"

"Jude...we're not Harts." Scott said.

"Yeah, but we're Canadian!" Jude exclaimed. "That was enough for Tyson Kidd!"

"Well he WAS the last person to train in The Hart Family Dungeon..." Scott pointed out.

"Hey guys!" Ramona walked over to Scott and Jude. She kissed Scott and then said "What are you doint?"

"Creating a name for us..." Jude said. "We can't find a good name."

"It's harder than we thought..." Scott said. Ramona shrugged her shoulders as the two men thought to themselves.

"What about 'Canada's Most Wanted'?" The boys looked at Ramona flabbergasted as she walked away. Jude looks at Scott in amazement.

"Dude...I love your girlfriend..."

"Me too..." Scott said before his realized what Jude had said. "Wait, what?"

*Commercial*

We come back, where "Massive Attack" by Nicki Minaj plays as Sailor walks out. The crowd boos her, and it seems one crowd sign says "Rika flipped Sailor". She seems deadly serious as the bell rings.

"The following is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; from Crystal Tokyo; she is The Toon Women's Champion, Sailor Moon!"

"Last week, Sailor attacked Gwen after Rika had attacked her post-match. Gwen was disposed of, and Sailor shook hands with Rika, but Evolution's Alpha Female kept hold and Lariated The Champ to kingdom come!" Tarble said.

"I'm a huge Unagi supporter" Vegeta said, "But I have to say that Rika made a statement. And that can go a long way."

Sailor seethed with anger as the replay from last week was shown. The Avatar Ending Theme played as Toph stomped out to cheers from all around.

"And her opponent; from The Earth Kingdom; 'The Blind Bandit', Toph Bei Fong!"

"The first ever Blind Women's Champion is making her way to the ring, hoping to ruin Sailor's day more!" Tarble said. "We haven't seen her in one on one action in a while, due to some Earth Kingdom stuff, but she is here with a shot at Sailor Moon!"

"Toph 'sees' by sensing vibrations in the ground. And that bouncy ring can make a vibration. It took a while, but she was able to tell the difference between her opponents and the ref. If she took out Sailor, TOPH could be in the driver's seat for a Title shot!" Vegeta said as the bell rang.

Toph and Sailor get into a tie-up, with Toph lifting Sailor on her shoulders. She spins her around in an Airplane Spin, and puts her down. The Champ wobbles around as Toph bounces off the ropes and gives Sailor a Jumping Clothesline. The bandit goes for a cover, 1..2..Sailor kicks out. Toph grabs The Champ's head and slams it hard on the mat. She then bounces off the ropes and goes for an elbow, but Sailor rolls out the way. After crashing her elbow in the mat, Sailor picks Toph up and knees her gut repeatedly. She backs up and then runs forward, taking Toph down with a knee to the head! Sailor pins Toph. 1..2..Toph gets a shoulder up. Sailor repeatedly elbows the girl, driving hard elbow after hard elbow into Toph's chest. Sailor grabs Toph's head and knees it again, followed by a kick to Toph's face! Sailor picks Toph up and Irish Whips her. On the rebound, Sailor goes for a Back Body Drop, but Toph turns it into a Sunset Flip! 1...2...Sailor flips over and Dropkicks Toph's head! The Champ bounces on some ropes and falls off for a Splash, but gets a gut full of knees! Toph rolls up and bounces off the ropes, dropping Sailor with a Neckbreaker! Toph pins Sailor. 1...2...Sailor kicks out. Sailor, struggling to get up, is yanked up by her hair. Toph bends her over, lifts her up, and drops her with a Gutwrench Powerbomb! Toph pins Sailor. 1...2...Sailor gets a shoulder up. The Champion gets up slowly, and Toph is behind her. She lifts Sailor up on her shoulders for The Rock Slide (Torture Rack into Standing Fireman's Carry). Unagi slips out and bounces off the ropes. Toph runs for Sailor, and gets The Kitchen Sink! Toph rolls in her head as Sailor laughs it up before going for a pin.

1...2...Toph manages to get a shoulder up.

"The Champ was in trouble for a second there." Tarble said. "I think Rika is still on The Champs mind."

"Toph fell nasty in her head there." Vegeta said. But Sailor is in top form!"

The Senshi kicks Toph in the gut and bounces her off of the ropes. Toph comes back and falls back down due to a Sit-Down Spinebuster. Sailor hooks both of Toph's legs. 1...2...Toph rolls out of the pin attempt. Sailor rolls onto her feet and and bounces off of the ropes as Toph sits up, delivering a Shining Wizard! The kick based style of Sailor shines as she waits for Toph to get up. Sailor bounces off of the ropes and takes Toph down with a Gamengiri to the head! Sailor pins the bandit. 1...2...Toph kicks out. Screaming out "RIKA!", Sailor sees Toph on all fours. She runs to her, uses her back as a stepping stone, jumps off, and lands a vicious Leg Drop onto the neck of Toph! Sailor looks angrily at the ramp as the crowd cringes at the attack. Sailor pins a downed Toph. 1...2...kickout! Sailor kicks Toph repeatedly and picks her up. She Irish Whips her to the ropes, and Toph comes back with a punch! Toph bounces off the ropes and elbows a dazed Sailor in the face. Feeling energy, she bounces off the ropes, but gets caught by Sailor and tossed with a Back Body Drop. But Toph makes the landing, bounces off the ropes, and gives Sailor a Crossbody! She hooks Sailor's leg. 1...2...Sailor kicks out! The former Champ jumps up and down, ready to fight again as she begin pounding Sailor with several hard jabs to SM's face. She bounces off the ropes and knees Sailor's gut. With The Champ bent over, Toph grabs Sailor's body and lifts it up. She screams and then slams it with a Dominator! She pins Sailor excitedly!

1...

2...

Sailor gets a shoulder up!

"Toph coming back! I think we may have an upset here!" Tarble said.

"Sailor needs to get back on a vertical basis. She can't afford to be on the ground, where Toph works best." Vegeta said.

Toph, feeling risky, climbs onto the top rope. She had determined where Sailorn was beforehand and felt it was time to finish it.

"But Toph isn't used to the air!" Tarble said.

"She's going suicidal!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Toph dives off for the Avalanche (Five-Star Frog Splash), but Sailor moves! Toph crashes onto the ground as The Champ rolls her up!

1...

2...

Toph rolls around and gets Sailor in a tight Cradle!

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Tarble screamed. "Reversal pin!"

1...

2...

Sailor kicked out! The Champ bounces off the ropes and, as Toph stands up, NAILS her with The Senshi Boot! Sailor pins Toph as Vegeta says.

1! "Game."

2! "Set."

3! "Match. And that's all folks!"

"Here is your winner; Sailor Moon!"

"Toph was a great competitor, but her high risk move hurt her immensly." Tarble said.

"Yes, Tarble." Vegeta surprisingly agreed, "Some people need to stick to what their good at. And Toph didn't, which cost her the win."

"And no Rika sightings. Sailor should he in the clear now." Tarble said.

"Spoke too soon, brother." Vegeta said, mentioning Rika running down the ramp.

Sailor, ready to fight, went face to face with Rika. The Champ glared the Alpha Female as Rika glared back...then turned her attention to a recovering Toph! Toph, now up, was taken down again with a Lariat from Rika! The Tamer girl continued to stomp on Toph, confusing Sailor. The bandit was being mercilously attacked, but the crowd popped loudly for Katara with a pipe running down the ramp!

"And the Southern Water Tribe prodigy is here for back-up!" Tarble said.

The Waterbender swatted the pipe, hitting over Rika's head! Before she could get another hit in, Rika rolled out the ring while holding her head. Katara looked over at a confused Sailor, who was just trying to figure out just what had transpired.

"Sailor looks completely stunned. I mean, she thought it was going to end up in a brawl between herself and Rika!" Tarble said.

"I guess Rika thought that Sailor wasn't as good of a hit as she thought." Vegeta concluded. "And it seems Sailor may be thinking the same thing, due to the fact that now she's fuming!"

Unagi yells out in frustration as Katara, bewildered by her behavior, leads Toph out of the ring.

"Well Katara can't take a break yet, because she's slated to fight Gwen later!"

Backstage, Francis is seen brooding inside the Bully locker-room. Silver Wolf walks up, noticing his comrades demeanor.

"What's up, ése?" SW asked Francis, as the hometown anti-hero turns to him.

"Claude Speed...with my Hardcore Title..." Francis growls at this thought. "MY Hardcore Title! I made a legacy off of that! I ruled with it! Five times! FIVE TIMES! The longest reign with that Title was mine! EIGHT LONG MONTHS! And now some freak gangster has it..."

"Hey man, it's okay. Look at it like this; at Wrestlemania, you'll get to face him in that 24/7 Match."

"Hehe...yeah...you're right...I will...and every hit, shot, and crunch that he receives will be filled with every bit of my aggression..."

Francis cracks his knuckles as he metaphorically counts the seconds to Mania.

Elsewhere, Yusuke walks with Keiko, who just got done on the phone.

"I just talked to our cake baker; he's finished!" Keiko squeels. "And your tux is ready! And my gown looks SO pretty!"

"Nice." Yusuke chuckles. "I never thought that I, a descendant of demons, would be getting married..."

"Well you better believe it!" Keiko said. "After X-Roads, we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Yurimeshi!" Keiko leaned forward and the two began passionatly kissing in the hall...all the while Jake Long was walking in the hall. Jake let out a "Gross...", which prompted Yusuke to look up angrily at the hip hopper.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked in a serious tone.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Jake asked. Yusuke walked up to Jake, looking at him square in the eye.

"Why don't YOU meet me in the ring tonight. I don't like it when people make fun of my fiancé." Yusuke said to Long.

"Sure man. Whatever you want. I ain't mad if you want a piece of The AmDrag. But just so you know, I'll be whuppin' that tail in front of ya wife, so best be ready to cry, homie."

Jake flashed a peace sign and left, leaving an angry Yusuke and a startled Keiko.

"Disrespectful punk." Vegeta said. "I only WISH he made fun of my wife! I'll shove Fu-Dog up his ass!"

"Haha, well Jake Long vs. Yusuke, two men who we haven't seen in a while going one on one. Who will win?"

Another looks backstage, and we find Dan Kuso making his way to the ring with May.

"The Brawler and The Coordinator are coming to the ring!" Tarble said. "And this can only mean one thing: Dan's calling out Broly! Next!"

*Commercial*

We come back, where The Bakugan Theme is playing as Dan walks down the ramp with May.

"And Dan is supposed to compete tonight against Davis, but he has some important business to attend to first." Tarble said.

"Yeah, and one of them is 'Get my brains beat in'!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Does he WANT to die? It's BROLY!"

"Well Dan broke Broly's elimination record by eliminating 17 people, including Broly himself!" Tarble said. "But as soon as Dan was about to win, Broly rolled in the ring and dropped Dan with The Gigantic Press. Dan was a second from winning, and Broly took all of that from him."

"He's gonna get a lot more taken from him soon, starting with his health..." Vegeta said.

Dan stood in the middle of the ring, with fans chanting "BRADY SUCKS! BRADY SUCKS!"

"No, that's different news...tonight, I have another task." Dan said to the tenacious fans. "I was injured two years ago in a match...tore a tendon...and I was put on the reserve. I recovered, but went to CCW to train more. I came back here, and with May's help I was going to become World Champ again. I eliminated SEVENTEEN men! *The crowd cheers more at this* Linus, Davis, The Freemans, Gaara of the Sand, and more! I even eliminated Goku and Vegeta, the two greatest!"

"Ya damn right you did!" Vegeta exclaims.

"And then Broly...*The crowd boos at this*...I did my best...and I was the lone man in the ring, until Deadpool slithered back in. I had everything I needed to win! I was going to win The Rumble again! I was going to Wrestlemania again! But with a tug and a whip, my dreams were dashed. All thanks to a sorry excuse for a man, BROLY!"

"Kid, don't use those words...Broly may not like it..." Vegeta said.

"And...y'know what? I'm not continuing this story until Broly comes down here!" Dan yelled. "I will NOT do anything else, until Broly makes his way down here!"

The crowd goes wild, as Vegeta sputters in confusion.

"Wha-da-da...WHAT? YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH! YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, THAT'S IT! YOU PSYCHO IDIOT! YOU WANT TO DIE!"

"Brother, this could be Dan's time! He's growing! He's becoming better!" Tarble said. "This could be Dan's moment!"

"Yeah, his moment to die!" Vegeta screams.

Broly hasn't come out, making Dan a bit testy.

"Of course!" Dan says, "Big, bad Broly can't come out here, huh? He too scared of the repercuss-"

Dan is cut off by the lights going out and "Enter Sandman" playing in the music system. The crowd boos loudly as the song picks up tempo. Broly walks out amongst a storm of boos; but The Saiyan keeps his cool as he walks down the ramp.

"The cold being that is Broly." Tarble said. "Only once before has Broly been on Animated, and the entire roster paid for it."

"This man's a beast. The 1996 Rumble was torture, and he eliminated Hercule in under a second...a record, by the way, now owned by Ranma...who was eliminated by Dan. Wow, Dan took a lot from him..."

Broly towers over the boy, who only goes up to his massive chest. The crowd chants "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" before Broly snatches Dan's mic.

"It is YOU ALL who SUCK!" Broly exclaims. "Kuso, you had best have a great reason for calling me out. I should crush you where you stand..."

"I should crush YOU!" Dan said in a tough voice; however, Broly saw no threat in the boy who looked up at him. "YOU cost me a Rumble Match! YOU cost me a World Title Match! YOU cost me a Main Event spot at Wrestlemania! Why? Because I broke your record? Because I eliminated you? Because you were EMBARRESED by me? Because you know that between me and you, I'M the better wrestler?"

"This kid is asking for death..." Vegeta muttered.

"True...Kuso is poking a hungry lion with a gravy covered finger..." Tarble agreed.

Broly just laughed at Dan's toughness. "Adorable. You think you can take me on?" Broly asked. He stooped down to Dan's level, hoping to get a good look at him. "You think I attacked you because of my record? I could care less about it. You eliminating me? Just pure luck. Me being embarrased by you? Just lies. You being a better wrestler? Cute...

If you want to know why I attacked you, it wasn't because of my record, my elimination, embarrasment, or your lies. I cost you The Rumble because...

...I damn well felt like it."

The crowd lays more boos into Broly as even Dan is confused.

"He just did it..." Tarble started, "...just to do it?"

"The man's a crazy beast..." Vegeta said.

"The record breaking and elimination...that was all just a giant excuse. I would've found anyone to attack. You just happened to be a kid that just fell right into my plan. Y'see, Danny boy, I'm making a comeback. *The crowd is in a mixed state due to this statement*. I'm exitng retirement and devoting my time to the ring."

"CRAP NOOO!" Vegeta screamed in agony.

"I can hear Prince Vegeta peeing his pants...("I spilled water!" The Prince exclaims.)...and the crowd loves it too. And Dan, you're to be my next victim." Broly chuckles a bit. "You'll be the first casualty in my comeback tour. Soon, I'll reach Uchiha and destroy him. Keep in mind, Dan...I have never been pinned nor submitted. The only reason Goku took my Title the night after I won it was because it was vacated due to me being 'and unlawful brute that paid no heed to authority"...or at least, that's what The Commissioner said to me as he took my Title away. But now...I can rule Animated...and no one can get in my way. I picked you, since you were decent enough. Now, if you excuse me, it's time you were taught a lesson in toying with MEEEEEEE!"

Broly drops his mic and lunges at Dan, but May stands in his way. She stands her ground...but gets pushed out of the way! Broly grabs Dan's neck, but the angry Kuso BITES Broly's hand! Dan grabs his brass knuckles and begins pounding away at the big man's gut! Dan bounces off of the ropes and clocks Broly in the jaw with the brass knuckles, causing the big man to hang on the ropes near the announce table. Dan keeps the assault going, but DAVIS slides in the ring and attacks Dan from behind! The Brawler is taken down and given a DDT by the Digivolution Leader.

"Dan must've forgot about his match with Davis!" Vegeta said.

The Digimon character kept Dan on the ground as a referee runs down the ramp and separates Davis from Dan. Officials check on May while Dan crawls over to her to see of she's okay. She's taken away, while Broly walks off as well. Dan stares at Davis, who motions for Dan to get ready. Dan stands up, and the referee rings the bell!

"And Dan and Davis is underway! Who will win, after this break!" Tarble exclaimed.

*Commercial*

After the break, we see Dan running to the ropes, as Davis catches him for a Powerslam...but Dan lands on his feet and Powerslams Davis! Dan hooks the leg. 1...2...Davis kicks out.

"We're back on Saturday Night Animated" Tarble said, "and Davis and Dan are at equal strength right now. The two "supposed" final men in The Rumble are trading shots and slams."

"Before the break, Dan confronted Broly and he was attacked by Broly and then Davis!" Vegeta said. "Broly, beforehand, said that the true reason he attacked Dan was because 'He felt like it'. Broly is coming out of retirement!"

"And that should put not only Dan, but the entire locker-room on notice." Tarble said.

"But back to the match-OOOH! Nasty Clothesline from Davis!" Vegeta said.

Davis mounted Dan and began throwing lefts and rights. He got up and Irish Whipped Dan to the ropes. Dan came back and received an Arm-Drag on Davis's knees! The Brawler tried to get up, but Dan was grabbed by his neck and taken down with a Flashback! Davis holds the leg. 1...2...Dan kicks out. The Leader grabs Dan's legs and locks in a Deathlock, hoping to wear down Dan. The Pyrus Brawler tries to crawl to the ropes, but Davis keeps the hold locked in and drags Dan in the middle of the ring. Davis wrenches Dan's legs some more, hoping to keep Dan off of his feet. Dan begins mustering up some energy and begins the long drag to the ropes. Dans is almost there, ready to grab the ropes. He's a fingertip away...but Davis lets the hold go and begins stomping on Dan's hand! Dan holds his right hand in pain as Davis bounces off the ropes and comes back with a Knee Drop to Dan's hand! Davis hops onto the top turnbuckle as Dan is prone on the mat. Davis dives off for a Guillotine Leg Drop...but Dan puts his knees up! The Digi-Leader clutches his ribs in pain as Dan bounces off the ropes and lands an Impaler DDT on Davis! He goes for the pin.

1...2...Davis kicks out!

"Dan slowly coming back now!" Vegeta said.

"OOOH! The barrage of strikes won't stop!" Tarble said, referring to Dan's punches and kicks to Davis's chest.

Dan Irish Whips Davis, who comes back and receives a Belly to Belly Suplex! Davis gets up, and Dan grabs his neck and slams him with a Cobra Clutch Slam! Davis gets up, and Dan bounces off the ropes and slams Davis with a Neckbreaker once more! Davis gets up once more and Dan runs the ropes behind him. Davis turns around and gets slammed with a Jumping DDT! Davis, groggy as he gets up, stumbles backwards as Dan jumps off of the ropes and INTO A SPINEBUSTER! Davis, ready for an end, slaps his goggles onto his face and stalks Dan. He bounces off the ropes but the Leg Lariat attempt it turned into a Powerbomb! Dan, excited, yells out to the crowd who yells back. Dan then points to the corner, signaling for a flying attempt! Dan walks over to the corner and climbs the turnbuckle.

"Oh, we saw this last week! The Pyrus Splash!" Vegeta said. "Dan used this move to put Davis away!"

Dan jumped off and INTO DOUBLE KNEES! Irony from earlier in the match becomes more apparant as Dan stumbles around whole holding his ribs. Davis kicks Dan's gut for good measure, bends him down, and hooks his arms. He goes for The Pedigree, but Dan flips Davis over him! Davis gets up quickly and gets taken down with The Drago-Drop! Dan is pumped, but Broly runs down the ramp!

"Hey! Broly's back!" Tarble exclaimed.

"He wants more of Kuso! And Dan is ready for a fight too!" Vegeta added.

Dan argues with Broly as the behemoth steps onto the apron. Suddenly, Dan is turned around SLAMMED WITH THE AA SPINEBUSTER! Davis pins a prone Dan!

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings as Davis looks up and pants from exhaustion. He moves his goggles back up onto his forehead while Dan rolls out the ring and Broly walks back up the ramp with a grimace.

"Here is your winner: Davis Motomiya!"

"And Davis gaining momentum towards X-Roads!" Vegeta said. "He picked up the victory tonight with a win over Kuso."

"But not without some help from the angry Broly!" Tarble said as Dan makes his way back to the locker-room.

"Hey, a win's a win. And Davis just pulled off and amazing one right here tonight! *"This Fire Burns" plays* What the..."

Tai walks onto the ramp with a mic, much to Davis's chagrin.

"Ugh...him again..." Vegeta said.

"Tai came out last week and asked Davis for one more match, a question to which Davis gave an emphatic 'No.'." Tarble said.

"And why shouldn't he say 'No'? He already beat him! He has nothing to prove!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Tai raises the mic to his mouth as he points to The Wrestlemania sign.

"One more match."

"One more match."

"One more match."

"One more match."

The crowd joins in, much to Davis's annoyance, as they chant and clap at the same time. Tai continuously points to the WM sign and gets louder as he and the crowd chant some more.

"One more match!"

"One more match!"

"One more match!"

"ONE MORE MATCH!"

Davis yells out of pure frustration as he tells the crowd and Tai to shut-up repeatedly.

Backstage, Taiki walks to the ring, ready for a fight.

"Taiki making his way down the ramp!" Tarble said. "He has a match that apparantly has Wrestlemania implications! That match is next!"

*Commercial*

A hotel is shown, with the sign "Smackdown!" crossed out, and the word "Animated" drawn over it. A limo drives up, with Vegeta walking out in his famed pink shirt.

"You kids these days like...video games?" He said as he threw his bag of weighted training clothes at a bellboy, who fell through the floor as he caught the bag. "Be careful with those, or I'll hurt you!"

"Yeah, never got into them." Vegeta said, chilling in a pool with Misty and Pikachu. "Hey! Keep that rat out of the pool!" He yells to Misty. "It's like, conductive, or something..."

He walks into a kitchen, where TD and Helen are making food. "They just never appealled to me. Even those Dragon Ball Z ones..." Vegeta spies Helen's talking dog Martha licking the bowl, which disgusts Vegeta. "This place needs a Health Inspector..."

Vegeta tries to go to the steam rooms, where it says "Firebender steamed". "I just found them a waste of time." Vegeta hears screams and moves out of the way as Sailor, Haruhi, Ramona, and Gwen chase out a speeding Master Roshi in a towel. "This place needs cops too..."

An elevator opens, and Vegeta escapes with a few breathes as Aang, blushing with embaressment, says "Sorry..." as the door closes. The Saiyan Prince walks past Wolfgang and The Bullies attempting to dunk Marucho in a toilet. Vegeta opens the door to hotel room and sits on his bed. Through the window, you can see Charlie Brown attempting to kick the football...and Lucy pulling it away...

"How do I enjoy this weekend?" Vegeta moans as he looks into his duffle bag and finds a PS3 with a note. "Dear dad, enjoy this on your break. From Trunks." Vegeta opens up the bag to find WWE '12. Vegeta turns the game on and finds that The Animated Add-On is added. Vegeta shrugs, but then sees that "The Legends of Animated" add-on is available. Vegeta downloads it..

...And is AMAZED!

Amazing graphics, great gameplay, and the legends of animation's past available! Vegeta, Goku, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Broly, The Z Fighters, Master Roshi, Fat Albert, He-Man, G.I. Joe, and MORE!

Vegeta plays as himself as he beats up Goku in the main event of Wrestlemania VI.

"How it should've been..." He says to himself as he hears his cell phone. "Hello?...Go away, Tarble. I'm busy." He says as the virtual Vegeta holds his retained Title up high.

"Room service!" TD said outside Vegeta's door as it seems he and Martha ate all the food. Helen rolls her eyes as the boy human and girl dog express sheepish looks.

WWE '12: THE LEGENDS OF ANIMATED DLC!

Available now!

Now night time, Vegeta is still playing the game. A knock is heard, as Goku says, "Vegeta? You alright?"

"Go away, Kakarot!" An obsessed Vegeta demands. "I'm too busy kicking your butt!"

*Commercial End*

"Hahaha! What a stay, huh?" Tarble asked his brother.

"Yeah, except I got into a few fights with that dog over food." Vegeta says.

"Well speaking of legends, the night before Mania is The Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony! And we have a new inductee!"

**In 1983, The Tag Division was about to get Rocked...**

**...**

**...or better yet, at least a bit Chipped.**

_**"WE'RE THE CHIPMUNKS! C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K! WE'RE THE CHIPMUNKS! ALVIN, SIMON, THEODORE!"**_

**The Selville Brothers-Alvin & The Chipmunks**

**"No one thought they'd be wrestlers" JR said, "especially good ones."**

**"The Chipmunks were the cartoon equivelant of The Fabulous Freebirds, revolutionizing tag teams." Vince McMahon said.**

**The Chipmunks would a crucial part of The WWE's "Rock 'n Wrestling" gimmick; singing, dancing, but great in the ring.**

**"The three just used smarts in the ring. They weren't the best athletes, but they could outsmart you." Triple H said.**

_**Skeletor gets himself free from the ropes and goes for a Clotheslines, but Alvin ducks it and rolls Skeletor up in a Small Package!**_

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3!**_

_**The bell rings as Alvin, Simon, and Theodore celebrate!**_

_**"They did it!" Vince McMahon exclaims. "The Chipmunks are Champions!"**_

**The Chipmunks gained Tag Team Gold, and would reign together. The rule now that permits more than two Fiction Wrestlers to reign as Tag Champions is called The Seville Rule.**

**"They did help revolutionize how Tag Teams work. Them and The Freebirds were pioneers in that category." McMahon said.**

**"Alvin, Simon, & Theodore vs. Huey, Dewey, & Louie..." King said. "No one thought it was going to work. These six animals were going to feud over Tag Gold? Nooo...but it worked."**

_**"If Huey wants a beef with me, he's got it!" Alvin exclaimed. "If Dewey wants a beef with Simon, he's got it! And if Louie wants a beef with Theodore, then he's got it! The 'Munks and The Ducks have a beef!"**_

_**...**_

_**"Alvin can run his mouth a lot, huh?" Huey said. "Well we got your beef! You want that in a knuckle sandwich?"**_

**The Sevilles and The Duck Brothers exchanged Tag reigns twice. The Chipmunks had four Title reigns before Alvin betrayed them in 1987.**

_**Alvin stands over his brothers before walking away.**_

_**"Why, Alvin? Why?" Vince cried out.**_

**"Alvin WAS always the more charismatic of the three, no doubt." Vince McMahon said. "That's why he's in the Hall of Fame already."**

**The other two brothers, Simon & Theodore would win one more Tag Title before calling it a day. Alvin, however, would ironically team with other defector Huey as the two boys became "The Reds". They would win one Tag Championship reign in 1987, before Alvin went solo and won The Intercontinental Title in 1988. Alvin left in 1990, but returned in 1992 to tremenopdous fanfare. He would win The Intercontinental Championship once more, then leave. The Chipmunks would go to WCW in 1995, but would not reunite until 1996. Alvin would win The Television Title, and then The WCW Cartoon Tag Titles with his brothers. Simon won The Cartoon United States Title, and Theodore would win The Cartoon Cruiserweight Title, all by 1997. Alvin would set his eyes on the Cartoon World Heavyweight Title, but would continue to come up short. However, in 1998, Alvin realized his dream.**

_**Aladdin lifts Alvin up and goes for The Thieves Plunder (Backcracker), but Alvin holds onto the ropes, jump off of them, and dive onto Alladin with The Chipmunk Splash! Alvin pins Aladdin!**_

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3!**_

_**"Here is your winner; and NEW Cartoon Heavyweight Champion; Alvin Seville!"**_

**The Chipmunks retired in 2001, but would come back in 2004 to face Itachi & Kisame for The Toon Tag Team Titles, a match in which they came up short. However, the fans recieved The Chipmunks warmly, meaning that they're still remembered.**

**"They'll always be a staple of this business. Their name is everywhere now. They have movies...they'll never go away." Vince McMahon said. "And that's the beauty of it."**

**The night before Wrestlemania, we celebrate The Seville Brothers! Alvin and The Chipmunks!**

"The night before Wrestlemania, not only will G.I. Joe. be recognized for his career, but also Alvin and The Chipmunks!" Tarble said.

"Yes, it's an honor to be inducted into The Hall of Fame. I'm a prime example." Vegeta gloated.

After all of that, "Burn in My Light" play as Taiki walks to the ring. The bell rings as Taiki is ready for a fight.

"The following is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; representing Digivolution; from Japan; Taiki Kudo!"

"Taiki, at The Royal Rumble, defeated another Z Fighter in Piccolo." Tarble said.

"This kid is close. All he needs is Gohan. Then Kakarot is next." Vegeta said.

Taiki picks up a mic. "I was told my match tonight would have major Wrestlemania implications for me. So that must mean I'm facing a Z Fighter. Does this mean Gohan's ready for a return? Doesn't mean much. Just one last step before Mania!" Taiki boasted, making the fans boo him more. "So come on out, Gohan! Let's make this easier for you, and easier for me!"

Taiki waits impatiently as the crowd chants "GOHAN! GOHAN! GOHAN! GOHAN!"

"Remember, Gohan was put out of action months ago." Vegeta said. "If Kakarot's brat returns tonight, that'll be surprising!"

"Will Gohan return tonight?" Tarble wondered.

The Digivolution star paces back and forth as he waits for his opponent. Suddenly...

...The 2nd US DBZ Theme plays as Trunks walks out.

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Taiki, however, was not impressed. "Really? Didn't I beat you a few months ago? Boring..."

Suddenly...Goten came out! Taiki was confused! But the crowd noticed it, and Taiki began realizing it too as the two on the ramp got into position.

"Fuuuu...

Sion!

HA!"

A bright light engulfed the arena, temporarily blinding everyone. The light then began to die down, but every light was off. The crowd was in an uproar as Taiki tried to look at the stage. Then...a voice...

"DUN DUN DUUUN!"

The crowd let out a massive pop as The Budokai 2 Theme played, and GOTENKS posed epicly for the crowd!

"Thy fused! Gotenks has returned!" Tarble said. "The former World Champion is back!"

"I'm not a fan of my DNA mixing with inferior blood" Vegeta said, "But I couldn't be more than happier right now!"

Taiki looks at the stage as Gotenks raises his microphone. The crowd, still excited, is still chanting Gotenks's name as he tries to speak.

"I'm back! The one man wrecking machine is back in charge! And I heard that some punk is trying to DISS The Z Fighter Legacy! So Goten and Trunks settles some differences last weel, and here we are! So Taiki...I already bought these tickets for you *crowd pops for the upcoming catchphrase*, so I'm gonna need you to take this ONE-WAY TICKET ON THE ASS-KICKING EXPRESS!"

The crowd is in an uproar as Gotenks delivers his line, drops his mic, and makes his way to the ring.

"Ooooh yeah!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Taiki vs. Gotenks! I'm pumped! Who will win? We'll see after the break!"

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Part one is up! Part two...give me a week or two!

Alvin & The Chipmunks are going into The Hall of Fame! Yeah, they were important. And yeah, Alvin himself is in the HoF, but The team as a whole weren't.

Y'know, I liked The Gold in the Fort Briefcase thing. I may try and do something with that during the next Crossover PPV...whenever that'll be.

And did you guys like that WWE '12 Commercial with The Legends Add-On? I thought I'd make a nice little video game commercial. I may do that with all of the companies in the Fiction Wrestling Magazine!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	29. Animated February Week 2 Pt 2 FULL

A/N: Here is the REVISED Part 2. With ALL the matches! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Anyway, enjoy!

The bell rings as Gotenks and Taiki get into a tie-up, with Gotenks pushing Trunks down! The Cockiest of all Saiyans flexes for the crowd as Taiki attacks him from behind! The Xros General beats the fusion down, following that up with a Chop Block. Taiki then bounces off of the ropes and elbows Gotenks in the face. Taiki gets up and Gotenks gets up as well. Bouncing off the ropes, Taiki hopes for a Forearm Smash, but Gotenks turns it into a toss out of the ring! But Taiki gets caught in the ropes! Upside down in the ropes, Taiki is prone to Gotenks, as he warms up his body. He does a heroic pose...runs forward...and Low Dropkicks Taiki's face! The Hero Special! Gotenks bounces off the ropes again as Taiki gets free from the ropes. Taiki looks up, and pulls the ropes down! Gotenks goes flying outside the ring! The boy gets up outside the ring, and Taiki runs the ropes. On the rebound, Taiki jumps OVER the ropes...but Gotenks catches him and gives him a Standing Spinebuster onto the cold hard floor!

"Ooooh! That smarts for sure!" Tarble said. "That Suicide Dive was especially deadly for Taiki!"

"Gotenks is on a roll, but he needs to stop being so cocky and over dramatic!" Vegeta said.

Gotenks picks Taiki up and throws him into the left corner post. Gotenks runs forward, but Taiki moves out of the way and bashes Gotenks's head into the corner post as well. Taiki grabs Gotenks's head and slams it against the steel steps before throwing him into the barricade. Taiki runs forward, but Gotenks rolls out of the way as Taiki smashes his knee into the barricade! Gotenks grabs Taiki and throws him into ring apron. He then grabs him and throws Taiki into another set of steel steps, this time with Taiki flipping over the steps onto the hard floor! Taiki gets up, but Gotenks throws Taiki over the Spanish commentator's table! Shaking off the papers he has over his head, Taiki looks up to see Gotenks's fist coming down, beginning a barrage of strikes that hail down on the Z Killer. The fusion sets Taiki on the table and begins stomping on his head repeatedly! Taiki is picked up by Gotenks ready to RKO ON THE TABLE! Gotenks has been dropped by a surprise RKO from Taiki!

"Oh dammit!" Vegeta cried out. "Again?"

"Gotenks is in trouble! He may be finished!" Tarble exclaims. "But he's got to get Gotenks in the ring first!"

Gotenks, laid out on the announce table, is unable to move as Taiki drags him into the ring. The boy then flips over the ropes and lands a Flipping Leg Drop for good measure! Taiki then finally pins Gotenks.

1...

2...

Gotenks kicks out!

"YES!" Shouted Vegeta, "The boy lives!"

"And Taiki is shocked and furious!" Tarble said as the Digivolution member backs up into a corner. He readies his foot as he measures up Gotenks.

"Oh no, I think he's looking for a Punt!" Tarble said.

"C'mon, Gotenks! Get up boy!" Vegeta yelled.

Taiki runs forward...

...but Gotenks rolls out of the way! The Saiyan begins a barrage of kicks to the chest of Taiki, followed by a Wheel Kick to the boy! Gotenks jumps off of the ropes and lands a Slingshot Splash! 1...2...Taiki gets a shoulder up! Gotenks yells out "DUN !" As he points north! He climbs the turnbuckle, stands up, but Taiki hops onto the turnbuckle and tosses Gotenks off with a T-Bone Suplex! The boy pins Gotenks! 1...2...Gotenks kicks out! Taiki gets ready as he picks Gotenks up. He slams Gotenks down with The Xrosifix Slam (Modified Crucifix DDT), and then begins signaling for an RKO. As Gotenks gets up, Taiki eagerly waits as the Saiyan gets to his feet. Gotenks is up...Taiki goes for The RKO...but Gotenks keeps Taiki in the air! He re-arranges Taiki's position, and then gets down on the ground and locks in The Galactica Donut! (Gotenks pushes his feet against his opponents bent back as they're in the air)

"OOOOH! THE GALACTICA DONUT! AND LOOK AT TAIKI SQUIRM!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Gotenks locks the lock in really tight as Taiki screams in pain. He cringes his face in pain as Gotenks tightens the lock. Taiki rolls over on his side and has a pin count. 1...2...Gotenks rolls Taiki back into position! Taiki, raising his hand, is about to tap; Taiki begins crawling to the ropes, while Gotenks tries tightening the hold to "choking" levels. Taiki gets to the ropes and grabs them! Gotenks is forced to release the hold, much to the audience's chagrin. Taiki gets up, trying to recover from nearly blacking out. Gotenks flips him around and Taiki tries for an RKO! The fusion throws Taiki off and lands a Savate Kick! Then...Gotenks points to the turnbuckle. The crowd cheers as he climbs the turnbuckle.

"Ooooh yeaaah!" Vegeta cheered. "Ghost Kamikaze Dive!"

Gotenks stands high, and begins taunting by yelling out "I'M THE GREATEST HERO HERE!"

"Put him away, Kid!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Stop talking!" Tarble added.

Gotenks dives off...

...but Taiki puts his knee up! The knees to Gotenks's chest sends him reeling back...and Taiki gets up and hits The RKO! The crowd and commentators groan as Taiki pins Gotenks.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings as Taiki walks over to the side of the ring.

"Here is your winner; Taki Kudo!"

"Of course...of course..." Vegeta said. "Y'know, it's not even funny anymore..."

"Gotenks took so much time...and made The Z Fighters fall one more person." Tarble said.

"Seriously? THAT was all?" Taiki says. "C'mon! Give me someone GOOD! Someone RELEVANT! Give me GOHAN!" Taiki looked at the ramp as the crowd cheers and chants the Half-Saiyan's name.

Then...The Dragonball Theme plays...

The crowd cheers...

And then...

"PFFFT!" Vegeta spits out his coffee. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!"

MASTER ROSHI walks out to admiration from the fans. He stands on the ramp, with mic in hand, and begins to speak.

"Young man, you have no respect for The Legends. I'm appalled at your actions...and I think it's time you paid for them!" Roshi garners cheers from the hardcore wrestling fans and the Dragon Ball fans. "How about at X-Roads, you and me go one on one!"

The fans love this prospect, but Taiki just facepalms. "Look, geezer, I'd love to play shuffleboard, but I'm here trying to be relevant; NOT work with some wash-out from the 70s."

"Washout?!" Roshi said. "I paved the way for The Z Fighters themselves! In 1977, I was the first ever Anime Cart-I'm sorry-Fiction Wrestling Champion in this business! Without me, YOU'D be the irrelevant one!"

Taiki sighed as he brought the mic back up his lips. "Fine. Fine. I'll fight you, Turtle Hermit. But be warned. You asked for this. I only obliged. And I want GOHAN after this! No Bulma, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, or whatever the hell you can pull out. GOHAN."

Taiki drops his mic and poses as the crowd boos for the disrespectful rookie.

"Roshi? Oh, c'mon! We'd be better off with Android 16!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Hey, at least we have another person to defend The Z Fighter's honor." Tarble said.

"'Defend'? That old coot will completely make us look BAD!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Kakarot's brat better come soon."

Backstage, Davis is walking with Rika in the hall.

"So then I punched MaloMyotismon in the face!" Davis boasted. Rika looked at him confused...

"I thought Mar-"

"Wait." Davis cut Rika off as he spotted something that he didn't seem to like. He walked closer to it; when he saw what it was, he groaned in frustration.

"Hey, Rika; I'll meet you in our locker-room, okay?" Davis said. The Tamer girl replied and walked to the locker-room while Davis encounters the thing. Or person...

"Oh...so YOU'RE back too, huh?" Davis asked the person, who turned around.

"Yes I am, Davis. You have a problem?" said KARI. Davis sighed as the girl stared at him. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know why you guys came back." Davis said. "Is that blonde freak coming back too?"

"TK's not a blonde freak." Kari defended. "You're a monster betraying us. AND GIVE US BACK OUR DIGIVICES!"

"Uuuh...no." Davis chuckled. "I like mementos of times past. Lets me realize how fortunate I am...and how unfortunate you are..."

"Davis...remember back then...DigiGeneration X? Remember? You, me, TK, Henry?" Kari began to reminisce. "You were World Champion, TK was Light Heavyweight, Henry was Eurocontinental, I was Women's and Hardcore, and you and TK were Tag Champs. The longest reigning ones. Remember that year? The white jackets, the shades, the green armbands...we'd come out, and you'd say 'Oh, you didn't knooow?'...we could do that again!" Kari said. "But...we need you back."

"Yeah." Davis said. "But you left out key details: Tai coming in to boss us around every five minutes like he was in charge, TK ALWAYS getting more fans, YOU admiring him over me, Henry always saying we shouldn't do this or that, me always being pushed aside for TK even though I was the World Champion. I wasn't really your friend; just something that Tai could control so he can say he acheived everything that I did. I was his puppet. But now...I'm a free man." Davis held up his Title. "I'm a Champion." He holds up his Digivolution armband. "I'm a leader." He then finally points to his goggles. "And I'm a Digimon Leader. Now, if you want to make a day where we can date, we can. I still have a...'soft spot'...for you. But if you just want to berate and insult me, then leave this arena. And take your trash brother wit-"

*SMACK*

Kari leaves a hand print on Davis's face as The Cruiserweight Champion twitches in pain. The Destined of Light walks away angrily as Davis walks away in a huff as well.

"Destineds everywhere..." Vegeta mumbled. "I hope they leave soon..."

Backstage, Riley walks down the hall listening to music before Cindy and Huey confront him. Huey gives Riley a discerning glare...

"Riley, why weren't we announced as the challengers at X-Roads? I wanted us at X-Roads." Huey asked.

Riley took his headphones off. "Cuz...I did something better. I got us into Wrestlemania with The Elrics and The Winchesters! The Battle of The Brothers! Yeah!" Huey's eye twitched, a product of keeping in too much anger. But he finally exploded...

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Huey screamed.

"Biggest stage!" Riley gloated. "When we win The Belts back, we'll be able to say we won at Mania!"

"DUMBASS! We could've only had one team to go through in order to get our Titles back! Now we got to go through TWO?!" Huey slapped his brother. "You idiot! NOW WHAT?"

Huey waks off in a huff as Riley just scoffs. "Dude just mad cuz he ain't got no other plans for Mania...like me!" Riley snickers before he walks off.

"Other plans?" Tarble said. "What other plans?"

"I don't know..." Vegeta said. "But Riley did screw up their chances at winning! Man! Dawg, you can't be doin' dat!"

A fourway splitscreen of the four tag teams in the Tag Team Match show as they walk to the ring.

"And that's the teams for our Fatal Four-Team Tag Team Match!" Tarble said. "Who will be The Number One Contenders to The Winchesters Tag Team Titles? We'll find out, NEXT!"

*Commercial*

Two men are in a ring inside a dimly lit stadium filled with cheering fans. A referee comes between them with a microphone.

"Are you ready for a showdown?" He announces to the crowd, who cheer for the showdown.

Are YOU ready for a showdown?

April 5th, 2012...

*Commercial End*

"We're back!" Vegeta said. "And our guests at this time are Sam & Dean! Hey, boys!"

"Hey, Vegeta." Sam said. "Y'know, being in anime form is kind of fun..."

"Focus, Sam." Dean said. "We're here to see who deserves to be our challengers."

The World's Greatest Tag Team Theme plays, and Greg & Rowley walk out with "T.R.U.T.H." shirts. Greg motions that they'll win The Tag Titles, but the crowd largely disagrees, showing it with boos as the bell rings.

"The following is a Four Tag Team Match, and it's scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; representing The T.R.U.T.H.; Greg Heffley & Rowley Jefferson, The World's Toughest Tag Team!"

"And the scorned nXt team of Greg & Rowley have finally gained a Tag Title shot." Tarble said. "And they don't have a rant to go on today. Thank goodness."

"The T.R.U.T.H.'s tag team is gunning for a Tag Titl shot, but no shot for Souichi for any Title." Vegeta said. "Hopefully The WTTT can help bring some Titles with a win here tonight."

"They do whine, but they surprisingly can put up a good fight. Especially with their strategies. My favorite, surprisingly." Sam said.

"" by Limp Bizkit plays as the crowd cheers. Scott and Jude jump out admist the crowd's admiration.

"From the great nation of Canada; Scott & Jude, Canada's Most Wanted!"

"A loved group in this company!" Tarble said. "These two, brought together by the betrayal of The Survivor Series Team that became The Immortald, have been teaming sporadically for the past few months, and now have officially formed a Tag Team!"

"Impressive." Vegeta said. "However, I'd like it if they were a bit more serious. They act like kids in the ring."

"Inexperienced, but they've learned teamwork and team buidling pretty quickly. I'd like ro face them the most." Dean said.

"Line in the Sand" plays, and Takuya and Takato walked out. Boos drowned the song as The Digivolution duo drowned THEM out as they entered the ring.

"Next; representing Digivolution; Takato & Takuya, Digi-Blaze!"

"'Digi-Blaze?" Tarble said, puzzled.

"Both have fire as a main element of attack!" Vegeta said. "Duh! This is my favorite team here! TWO former World Champs, and Takato has been a World Heavyweight Champion before! As in, Triple H's World Title! Obviously, they're the better team here!"

"Experience!" Sam said excitedly. "I'd like to face them too, just to say I beat a former World Champ."

The APA Theme played, and Rolf and Ed walked out with a mission. The crowd cheered for the powerhouse team as Ed yells like a warrior.

"And from Peach Creek; Ed & Rolf, The Ed Protection Agency!"

"MY favorite here!" Tarble said. "The EPA have had a brush with Tag Title Matches before, and The Old Country Powerhouse & The Monobrowed Colossus would love nothing more than get another shot in two weeks!"

The four teams get in their corners, and Ed starts with Takato. The bell rings, and Th Warrior of Fire runs for Ed, who grabs him and tosses him into the corner. The big boy runs for Takato, who puts his feet up, slowing the Ed down. Takuya bounces off the ropes, but Ed catches him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Sideslam. The big boy runs the ropes and goes for a Splash, but gets double knees! Ed holds his stomach and Takuya runs the ropes. Rolf yells out, "ED-BOY! FLAPJACKS!", and Ed perks up. "FLAPJACKS!" He yells, turning around and catching Takuya and slamming him with a Flapjack! Ed gets up, and Greg tags himself in. The Wimpy Kid pins Takuya. 1..2..Takuya kicks out. Greg backs up and tags Rowley in, much to the boy's surprise. Jefferson runs the ropes and Dropkicks Takuya down. Takuya gets up, but Rowley kicks Takuya in the knee. Rowley continues his kicking and circling strategy, keeping Takuya on his knees. He then grabs his head and begins punching Takuya's head. Rowley bounces off of the ropes and gets caught with a Powerslam. Takuya pins Rowley. 1...2...Rowley gets a shoulder up. Takuya Irish Whips Rowley, who gets his back slapped, and Rowley gets a Clothesline. Takuya gets up and gets rolled up by Jude!

1...2...Takato breaks the pin.

"Jude snuck in a pin when he slapped Rowley, and was almost a quick second away from picking up the victory." Tarble said.

"The Former World Champ is back on his feet. OH! A Big Boot from Takato!" Vegeta said as Takato was tagges in and booted Jude.

The Animal Tamer Irish Whipped Jude and grabbed Jude for a Sidewalk Slam. Takato backs up, runs forward, and knees Jude in thw chest. Getting up, Jude grabs his chest and coughs. He turns around and receives a foot...that Jude grabs and flips around. Takato turns around in a full 360° and receives a Side Kick to the side of his head. Jude grabs Takato's neck DDTs the Digivolution Tamer. He tags in Scott, who jumps over the ropes and Leg Drops Takato. Scott stalks Takato, jumps off the ropes, and misses The Extra Life. Takato takes Scott down with a Hook Lariat! He pins the gamer. 1...2...Scott kickouts. Takato jumps off the ropes Dropkicks Scott back down, returning to his original wrestling roots. Scott attempts to get up, but Takato goes for a Spear. Greg tags himself in and runs for Scott, hitting a Bulldog! Greg rushes over to Scott for a pin! 1...2...Scott kicks out and throws Greg off! Scott gets up and Rolf tags himself in! Greg, wide eyed, took to the apron trying to tag out. Everyone jumped off the apron, spiting the Wimpy Kid. Greg yells at everyone, especially Rowley, who had jumped off the apron as well. Greg turned around, face to face with The Old Country Powerhouse.

"Oooh yeah!" Tarble said. "Greg is about to be throttled!"

Rolf grabs Greg's head and tosses him into the corner. He then shoulder thrusts Greg's gut into the corner repeatedly, a grunt of pain is heard for every thrust. He slumps in the corner, and Rolf runs forward. Greg gets a face full of knee! Rolf picks Greg up and Irish Whips him. Greg comes back and catches him. He runs forward, but Greg slips out and pushes Rolf into the corner! Rolf turns around and receives an Enzuguiri! The big man stumbles backwards, warranting a knee to his gut. Greg backs up and Dropkicks Rolf's legs, taking him down. Rolf takes several shots to the bodg as Greg keeps Rolf down. Greg bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks Rolf down. Greg pins the boy. 1...2...Rolf throws him off! Greg runs to the apron and tags in Takato. Rolf gets up, but Takato bounces off the ropes and Spears Rolf! Takato pins Rolf! 1...2...Rolf kicks out! The big man gets up, with Takato stomping his feet. Rolf gets up, and Takato keeps him bent down and lifts him up for The Sit-Down Powerbomb. But Rolf keeps his weight down and pushes Takato into the corner! Takato stumbles out and Scot tags himself in! The Canadiab hops on the top rope and jumps off, landing The KO! Scott is about to go for the pin, but Takuya runs in and pushes Scott out of the ring! Jude tosses Takuya out of the ring, prompting Takato to boot Jude out! Rolf Clotheslines Takato out of the ring, but BOTH Greg and Rowley throw Rolf out! Ed Clotheslines both boys out, but The WTTT grab Ed's legs and pull him out the ring. The entire match turns into an out of control brawl!

"Lawlessness reigns!" Tarble exclaims.

"That referee needs to OOPH!" Sam is cut off by Takuya throwing Rowley over the table and into him! Dean gets up and tries to confront the teams, but Greg accidently punches him down!

"So much confusion!" Tarble yells. "The Champions got caught up in the confusion!"

"The referee needs to get things under control! He needs to do his job!" Vegeta demanded.

Takato grabs Scott and throws him back in the ring, while Takuya is grabbed and given a Righteous Finish by Jude, who is then given a Double Flapjack by Ed & Rolf. The WTTT knock Rolf into the steel steps and kick Ed in his gut before giving him The Tough Bomb! In the ring, as the ref is distracted by the carnage outside the ring, Takato gets ready for a Spear on Scott, but Sam runs in the ring and smacks Takato down with The Belt! Sam rolls outside the ring and warns the ref that Scott's going for a pin. The WTTT look at this, but get knocked into the apron by Dean! The ref counts Scott's pin attempt.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings as Scott celebrates in the ring as the crowd cheers! The Winchesters gloat on the ramp as Goofy announces.

"Here are your winners; Scott & Jude, Canada's Most Wanted!"

"The fact that The Champs actually chose a side in this match is weird." Tarble said.

"They didn't choose a side; they just righted a wrong by ending the teams that wronged them!" Vegeta explained. "CMW did nothing to The Winchesters, so they were, quote unquote, 'Handpicked'."

"Either way, it'll be CMW vs. The Winchesters for The Toon Tag Team Championships at X-Roads!" Tarble said.

Backstage, Katara is healing Toph with Waterbending when Libby walks in.

"Hey Katara; your thoughts on Rika's actions lately?" Libby asked.

"What a dumbass question..." Toph mumbled.

"Toph!" Katara reprimanded. "Well my friend Toph is hurt, so I'm not happy. Rika's a bully who didn't get her way, so she'll just bumrush other people until someone notices her tantrum and gives her what she wants. Well I don't like people like that. She'll learn real soon that you can't whine your way to the top. I was the one of the final two in The Rumble. I hated losing, but I've been in this rut since 2005. I'm rising up, and I'm doing it through hard work. Tonight, I get to face Gwen, The Rumble Winner. And if I beat her...sorry...WHEN I beat her management may just see that I deserve a shot at The Women's Title soon. But I'll take it one step at a time first. First up, I got to face Gwen..."

We go elsewhere backstage, where GB sits in his office. Then The Akatsuki walk in, and boos can be heard from the audience.

"GB, I was told this was my break week. Why was I brought in now?" Itachi asked. "You know the time it takes to get from The Ninja Territories in Japan to California is a while."

"Itachi, I asked you to come here to discuss The Rumble situation. I think I'll give the shot to Alucard. What do you think?" GB asked.

"How about Leader?" Itachi pointed to Pein, who laughed.

"I think that I would make a great opponent for Itachi, personally." Pein said.

Suddenly, Justin (TDI) walks in, much to the group's surprise.

"What do you want?" GB asked.

"Well, sir, I had overheard you all talking about The World Title shot at Mania...and I was thinking that I could be a perfect replacement..." Justin chuckled a bit. "After all...who better to award a Title Match to than a former World Champion?"

"Yeah yeah..." Itachi said. "Winning The World Title due to letting others do your work is viable for a World Title Match...pathetic..."

"Actually, Justin, me and Itachi will find a plan." GB said.

"So leave...or I'll re-arrange your pretty boy face..." Itachi threatened.

"Fine...but for future references, here's my card." Justing gives out a card to GB and Itachi that says "Justin's Image Consulting".

"Image consulting?" Kisame asked.

"Yes. I help superstars maintain a great image in public. I help with personality, looks, and even managerial services. My best work has to be 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes. Future World Champion." Justin said.

"Whatever..." Itachi said. Justin leaves, and Itachi shakes his head.

"The weirdos we allow here these days..." The Champ said.

We go to Chuckie, who's on standby.

"Hey! Chuckie here! And my guest at this time; Souichi Sagano! Souichi, up next you'll be teaming with Intercontinental Champion Duncan to face Gary Oak & TD. What's your-"

"Not fair. Just NOT FAIR!" Souichi said. "I want a shot! But no; instead we have two people on the same team who are having a comptition over The Belt. But how will they like when I pick up the victory and earn a Title Match? Because when GB sees that, I'll be getting that Title Match! It's a shame that people like Gary Oak are still here. The same people that advocated change during The Attitude Era don't want to leave and help to make more change. I guess selfishness transcends generations...but it doesn't matter. Because I'll be an advocate for new change. SCREW The Attitude Era! This is The Next Generation! And I'll start it!"

*Commercial*

We come back to GB's office, flooded by The EPA, Digi-Blaze, and The World Toughest Tag Team. The General Manager listened to each team go on about how The Winchesters screwed them each out of the match; and the constant whining caused the General Manager to snap!

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. "Stop whining, please!"

But the teams continued to complain, making GB think of the perfect plan.

"ALRIGHT! You guys wanted a Tag Title shot? You GOT a Tag Title shot! At Wrestlemania, it'll be: The winners of The Tag Title Match at X-Roads, The winners of Tag Team nXt The Elrics, The former Champions The Freeman Boiz, The EPA, The World's Toughest Tag Team, and Digi-Blaze."

Each teams cheered for their Title Match, but GB wasn't finished.

"Oh no, I'm not done." He said. "This isn't some Gauntlet or Six Team Tag or Elimination...oh no, too easy. The Match will be contested in...a Tables, Ladders, & Chairs Match! TLC! And with the amount of teams in this match, and the prize at stake...I'm sure brutality will become a focal point. And I'm so sure of it, I'm dubbing this match, 'The Most Violent Match in WWE History'. Now please...get out of my office..."

"'The Most Violent Match in WWE History'?" Tarble said. "Wow...what a bold claim."

"Those six teams are a varied bunch. Speed (Elrics), Strength (EPA), Technicians (WTTT), Cunning (Freeman Boiz), Brawling (Winchesters), and Experience (Digi-Blaze). And each will use a weapon in VERY different ways! GB, you genius, you've done it again!"

*Commercial*

A panoramic view of The Dimmadome is shown, as we circle around Dimmsdale's iconic stadium.

"We are LIVE in Dimmsdale, insid The Dimmadome!" Tarble exclaimed, "Owned by Chuck Dimmadome!"

"Egotistical bastard..." Vegeta mumbled.

"The show after X-Roads will be a SUPERSHOW! Animated will team with PCUW to put on a show like no other!" Tarble exclaimed.

"AAAH! We're teaming with Indy Groups? How far have we stooped?" Vegeta complains.

"Vegeta, PCUW is home to-"

"OCs! Tons of OCs! Not a fan of OC wrestlers!" Vegeta complained some more.

"Vegeta, many OCs ARE in cartoon style!" Tarble said.

"They're fake cartoons!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ugh, it's like talking to a brick wall..." Tarble said, "Anyway, folks, we'll be in Peach Creek in TWO weeks! You ever wanted to see The Orange City Blazers vs. The Freemans? Or how about Linus vs. David Williams? Asheel vs. Wolfgang? Or an epic confrontation of World Champions, Itachi and Kevin? We'll have THAT and more! Card subject to change, by the way. And the announcers Sarah & Demitri will be commentating as well!"

"Oh goodie...I guess I'll be the only one here with common sense..." Vegeta sighed. "Just tell me...Zack & Marina will-"

"-Be here." Tarble finished.

"Great. And then they'll punish me for doing nothing by making me fight someone. Unfair...wait...actually...I got it...I got it! I'm making a phone call! Excuse me for a second!" Vegeta got up from his seat and began calling someone on his cell phone. The lowly Prince Tarble tried to listen in as Vegeta's words couldn't be made out. Vegeta got off the phone and went back to his seat.

"Who was that?" Tarble asked.

"GB. Hold on..."

Vegeta grabbed a mic and stood up on the desk. The crowd popped as Vegeta began an announcement.

"Everyone! I have an announcement! In two weeks time, after X-Roads, we'll be having a Supershow with PCUW! Well, it'll also have another major event with that show! I'll be coming out of retirement to fight for one match!"

"WHAT?" Tarble exclaimed.

The crowd, in a state of uproarious cheering, chanted, "VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA!"

"And I'm challenging ANY PCUW trash to get in the ring with me!" Tiny boos can be heard after this retort. "If they're MAN enough to fight a legend, that is! Me vs. Any PCUW star who has the guts to face off against The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta! Though, I have to admit, not many people have the courage to face me. The PCUW Juniors may not have the balls to cha-"

Vegeta's interruted by The EPA Theme, and THE EDS walks out with a microphone! The Monobrowed Colossus walks into the ring and grabs a mic. "Hey, slow brain, you doing well?" Vegeta mocked. Ed just shook it off. Eddy took the mic.

"I am TIRED of you mocking PCUW! I admire your career, and so do these fans; but I think it's high time to reveal what you REALLY are, a BITTER retiree who doesn't have an off-switch!" The crowd is in a mixed state; one half cheers for Vegeta, while the other half cheer for The Eds. "We Eds built it with our bare hands, and I think we deserve a bit more respect! This isn't 1990, Vegeta! Get with the times!"

Vegeta, flabbergasted, seems to dive back into his older gimmick. "How DARE you come out here and insult me like this! I'm The Prince of all Sai-"

"The Prince of all Saiyans, we got it!" Ed grabbed the mic. "Ruler of all FIVE of them! You wanted PCUW? You wanted a challenge? I always hear you remarks about PCUW, and I'm here to end them! How about we put the mystery to rest here; Vegeta The Prince vs. Ed THE KING!"

The crowd is on their feet as Vegeta, visibly raging, says, "YOU DISRESPECTFUL ANIMAL! I BUILT THIS COMPANY! YOU WANT TO DISHONOR MY HERITAGE?! FINE! ED VS. VEGETA! THE GREATEST OF ALL TIME FIGHTING IN ED'S FINAL MATCH! I'm going to embarrass you in front of all FIVE of your fans!"

Eddy, unbeknownst to Vegeta, was behind him at the moment.

"But we'll be embarrasing YOU first!" Ed said, and Eddy PUSHED Vegeta off of the table flat on his face on the floor! Vegeta got up, holding his face, as The Eds walk up the ramp. The Animated crowd, still cheering, is somewhat booing (Vegeta's a legend, so they'll support that guy no matter what. In Peach Creek, however...boos can be heard...)

*Commercial*

We come back, where Vegeta and Tarble are at the announce table. Tarble is chuckling to himself, garnering Vegeta's attention.

"What's so funny, brother?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta...you really embarressed yourself out their, brother." Tarble chuckled.

"You're on THEIR side, aren't you?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Vegeta, I'm an unbiased commentator. I have no sides. Albeit, the family that sent me into space to live on another planet because I was too weak for their standards DOESN'T look very good to me right now..."

"Tarble, you ass. But it doesn't matter! Because Ed is DEAD in two weeks! I wanna hear Peach Creek CRY when I beat Ed! I wanna see Zack and Marina gasp as I beat The Hometown Hero! I wanna feel that locker room break down as Ed is pinned! I wanna taste victory's sweetness after I win. And I wanna smell the failure on Ed rise as the crowd looks on in bewilderment! The Prince of all Saiyans has risen ONCE more! And Ed, I decree that your ass is MINE in two weeks!

The American Dragon Theme plays as Jake Long walks out. The bell rings as Jake high fives the fans.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Coming to the ring; from New York, New York; 'The American Dragon', Jake Long!"

"Anyway, back to domestic issues, Jake is set to go one on one with Yusuke after Jake somewhat interrupted Yusuke & Keiko's 'private time'." Tarble said.

"The disrespectful clod! Yusuke and Keiko were enjoying themselves, then Long comes in and makes immature comments like 'Ew'? I hope Yusuke pulverizes him." Vegeta said.

The Yu Yu Hakasho Theme plays now, and Yusuke walks out with Keiko to boos.

"And his opponent; from Japan; 'The Spirit Detective', Yusuke Yuremeshi!"

"The former World Champion is getting married to his longtime girlfriend Keiko. Does this mean he's settling down? Not going to wrestle as much?" Tarble wondered.

"He'll still wrestle. I remember when Bulma and I got married, THEN had a kid! We agreed that I could still wrestle, but I had to watch our kid sometimes, which explains why Trunks grew up around wrestling and began loving it." Vegeta said.

"The couple are going to have a public wedding at X-Roads, and they have some nice guests as well. Kuwabara & Yukina from AWF. Ranma, Sailor, and Trunks, Yusuke's longtime stable mates. Their old friends Hiei and Kurama. Apparently even General Manager Nazirul from AWF has been sent an invitation. Botan has also been invited. AWF stars Simon, Gon, Ryo, JP & Tommy (Junpei & Tomoki), The Sohma Dynasty, Zoey (Izumi), Sakura Kinomoto, and even Shizuka. And the parents of the bride and groom will be there as well."

"But we all know Jake won't be there. THAT'S for sure." Vegeta said.

The bell rings and Yusuke kisses Keiko and tells her that this match is for her.

"Aaaw, now THAT'S devotion!" Vegeta said.

"Whatever..." Tarble said.

Jake kicked Yusuke's leg and Irish Whipped him. Jake caught Yusuke on the rebound and tries for a Capture Suplex, but Yusuke turns it into a Small Package. 1..2..Jake gets out of it, turning it back into a successful Capture Suplex! Yusuke gets up and gets a Dropkick to the gut! The Spirit Detective holds his gut and falls victim to a Gutbuster from Jake. The American Dragon bounces off the ropes and hops over Yusuke's head, landing a Throwback. Jake bounces off the ropes and Clotheslines Yusuke out of the ring. Jake hops on the top rope and jumps off, landing a Diving Splash onto Yusuke! Getting up slowly, Yusuke tries to find a place to recover. He walks over to the ramp area, where Keiko is standing. His fiance holds him, trying to see what hurts. Jake runs back over, but Keiko gets in front of Yusuke! Jake tells her to move, but Keiko doesn't budge. The American Dragon grabs her arms and drags her away from the area. Jake then turns around and gets DROPPED by a Stiff Clothesline! The Spirit Detective grabs Jake by the hair and drags him to the apron. Yusuke backs up and knees Jake into the ring apron! After rolling Jake back in the ring, Yusuke pins him!

1...2...Jake kicks out.

"NEVER touch a man's fiance, Long! NEVER! You disrespectful animal!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey, SHE got in the way! He had a match to fight!" Tarble defended.

"And what if I had just threw YOUR wife over because I was going to beat you up?" Vegeta said. "Exactly!"

"Ugh..." Tarble groaned.

Yusuke Leg Drops Jake on the chest, and pins him again. 1...2...Jake kicks out. Yusuke begins stomping on Jake's chest repeatedly, getting faster with each stomp. Yusuke backs up and kicks Jake's head, taking him down. Afterwards, Yusuke jumps up and Double Stomps Jake's back! The boy screams in pain as Yusuke grabs Jake's neck and puts him in a Headlock. Jake struggles to get up, but The 90's Dynasty member has the hold tightly locked in. Yusuke clamps the Headlock on tightly while Jake tries desperatly to escape. The crowd cheers for Jake as the young man struggles to escape the hold. He crowd claps as Jake begins to rise to his feet. On all two feet, much to the crowd's favor, Jake backs up and rams Yusuke into the turnbuckle! He repeatedly rams the man into the corner, until Yusuke finally releases the hold! The crowd cheers as Jake sizes Yusuke up. He bounces off the ropes, but Yusuke telegraphs this and lifts Jake onto his shoulders on the rebound and hits a Samoan Drop! Yusuke picks Jake up and begins laying fist after fist into Jake's face. The Dragon, a bit groggy, falls victim to a Gamengiri from Yusuke! The Spirit Detective then gets ready for a Spirit Driver. But Jake flips onto his feet and slams Yusuke with a Standing Spinebuster! The Dragon then gets ready, as he stalks Yusuke for the Hidden Dragon (Jumping Complete Shot). Keiko, however, hops on the apron!

"Hey! Get off the apron!" Tarble yells.

The ref deals with Keiko, while Jake jumps up and LOW BLOW! Yusuke low blows Jake as he got up in the air for The Hidden Dragon! Bent over, Jake is prone to a being flipped up and slammed with The Spirit Driver! Yusuke pins Yusuke as the ref is done with Keiko and counts.

1...2...3!

The bell rings while Yusuke gets up and kicks Jake's body!

"Here is your winner; Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Yusuke stealing a victory here, due to his fiance." Tarble said.

"That's how much she loves him! She's willing to put herself on the line for her husband! Dedication!" Vegeta explained.

Yusuke and Keiko kiss as they walk up the ramp, while Jake rubs his head in pain inside the ring.

*Commercial*

*Commercial*

"Ain't No Stoppin' Me" plays, and TD walks out. The bell rings as TD walks down the ramp.

"The following Tag Team Match is scheduled for one fall! Coming to the ring first; from Wagstaff City, Arizona; TD Kenelly!"

"The boy who lost his Intercontinental Title last week to Duncan is in a contest with his partner to see who gets The Title shot. A friendly competition it seems?" Tarble said.

"My student doesn't do 'friendly', Tarble. He's in it to win it!" Vegeta said.

Then The Rivals Theme from The Pokemon games plays as Gary walked out to admiration as well. He looked at TD and chuckled before walking down the ramp.

"And from Pallet Town, Kanto Region; Gary Oak!"

"Gary! Yeah! I remember when he had the cheerleaders. Good times." Vegeta said. "Gary said he wanted a shot, and TD put up a wager; whoever pins Duncan gets the shot!"

"These two may not exhibit much team work here. I'm interested as to how this match will pan out." Tarble said.

Next up, "Break the Walls" played, and Souichi walked out.

"And their opponents; first; representing The T.R.U.T.H.; Souichi Sagano!"

"The kid does have a good point." Vegeta said. "What about his Title shot? He deserves one if he can win it for his team."

"Three extremely competitive people vying for a shot in a tag team match! Interesting proposal." Tarble said.

"We Are One" plays as Duncan walks out with The IC Title on his shoulders. The Title is now all black with the world in the centerpiece being surrounded by the hands of a bully.

"And representing The Bullies; from Muskoka, Saskatchewan, Canada; he is The Toon Intercontinental Champion; Duncan!"

"Ah dammit!" Vegeta exclaimed, "They bullyfied The Intercontinental Title! DAAAUGH! I actually won that one!"

"Duncan jumped an already hurt TD to win that Title last week. And now he has finally won Gold in The WWE. How will he perform here tonight?" Tarble said.

The bell rings, with TD starting with Souichi. Y2S rolls under TD's arm and begins kicking TD's injured back. The racer then begins to knee his back, following it up with a Backcracker. Souichi picks TD up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. He comes back, flips around Souichi's arm, and lands a DDT! TD waits for Souichi to get up, and Spinebusters Souichi! He pins him. 1...2 Souichi gets a shoulder up. TD bounces off the ropes and kicks Souichi's face. Trying to get up, Souichi gets yanked up and gets set up for a Bulldog. Souichi pushes TD off and drops the former Champ with a Dropkick! Souichi bounces off the ropes and drops TD down with a Neckbreaker! TD uses the ropes to get up, but gets multiple kicks to the back by Souichi. He Dropkicks his back, sending TD reeling in pain. Souichi jumps off the ropes, and delivers a powerful kick to TD's back, causing the PBS Kid to scream out for the whole arena to hear. Souichi pins him. 1...2..TD gets a painful up.

"Souichi targetting the back of TD." Tarble said. "The same back Itachi stuck nails through at The Rumble, and Duncan viciously assaulted last week."

"Indeed, Souichi wants that Title shot. He feels as though he's being overlooked in this Tag Team Match OOOH!" Vegeta cringed at the kick to the spine of a sitting TD. "That kind of pain is the type you can feel from the table!"

Souichi tags in Duncan, who runs forward and Low Kicks TD's head. He goes for the pin. 1...2...TD kicks out. Duncan picks TD up, but gets a Jawbreaker! Duncan staggers back as TD readies for a Super-*Slap!*-Gary tags himself in!

"Gary just tagged himself in!" Tarble said.

"He wants Duncan for himself! And a fresh Gary with no injuries can certainly do better than a hurt TD." Vegeta said.

Vegeta was right, as Gary was hitting Duncan from all sides. After a Clothesline, Gary bounces off the ropes and lands a swift knee to Duncan's head, following it up with a Neckbreaker. Gary flips over onto his feet and Dropkicks Duncan's head forward! Gary pins Duncan. 1..2..Duncan kicks out. Wanting to get a pin on Duncan, Gary grabs Duncan's head. He Irish Whips him, but Duncan returns with a Low Dropkick to Gary's knee. Duncan continues to wail away at Gary's head, before running the ropes and kneeing Gary in the skull. Duncan pins him. 1...2...Gary kicks out. The Bully chuckles a bit jumps up, and double stomps Gary on the chest! He yells before picking his opponent up and Irish Whipping him. Gary comes back, but ducks down in order to deliver a punch to Duncan's gut. Gary then starts running behind The IC Champ and running towards his back. He floatd over Duncan's back and land a Throwback! He pins Duncan. 1..2..The ref stops the count, on account of a rock thrown at his head. The referee looks around, but sees nothing. TD, however, is seen whistling while Gary looks at him angrily.

"TD just screwed Gary out of a Title shot! Haha!" Tarble said. "He's going to really pull out all the stops to make sure he wins!"

"This match is about to devolve into a douchefest, I can see." Vegeta said.

Gary argues with TD, who tags himself in, hops on the top turnbuckle and lands a Missile Dropkick on Duncan! He bounces off the ropes and goes for a Clothesline, but gets caught with a Belly to Belly. TD gets up, and Duncan bounces off the ropes. TD jumps up and catches him with a T-Bone Suplex! TD keeps the tight pin. 1...2...foot on the rope! The ref calls off the pin! Gary walks back to the apron nonchalantly, which upsets the boy.

"These two are just competing in a 'troll-off"." Vegeta quipped. "Whoever can ruin the other's match wins!"

TD and Gary argue again, with Duncan beginning to get up. TD just brushes Duncan off and turns around into a kick to the gut and The Warhawk! TD, on the other side of the ring in pain, gets pinned by Duncan.

1...2...Souichi puts TD's foot on the rope! The ref end the count, and Duncan looks at Souichi angrily.

"Even SOUICHI is screwing over his partner!" Vegeta said. "There are NO alliances in this match!"

"And it seems TD is ready for a finish here!" Tarblr said.

Duncan, after arguing with Souichi and the ref, turns around and gets taken down and locked into The Cloverleaf! TD wrenches the legs of Duncan as The Champion searches for a way out!

"And The Cloverleaf is locked in! Duncan's in the middle of the ring!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"And look at his face!" Tarble said. "Duncan's look says it all! He's ready to tap out!"

Duncan raises a hand...and tries to get to the ropes...he has a finger on the ropes...

...but gets dragged back into the middle! Duncan tries to hold on...

...but taps! TD celebrates!

But Gary was distracting the referee! TD runs up to Gary and scolds him for his dirty trick, but Gary tags himself in! Souichi, meanwhile, tags himself in! TD is pushed off the apron by Gary!

"And the teams have officially disolved! Every man for himself!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The veteran Gary turns around...and is dropped by a Codebreaker! Souichi pins Gary excitedly!

1...

2...

Duncan literally STOMPS on Souichi's back throws him into the corner! He begins punching the racer in the face and kicks his gut. Duncan gets back on his apron and tags himself in.

"Duncan wants to finish this himself, and Gary is prone to a finish!" Tarble said.

The Bully walks over to Gary, who lifts him up for The Shellshock! Duncan gets out of it, but receives a Samoan Drop for his troubles! Gary plans to finish it all, but TD tags himself in! He stalks Duncan and lands The Famousser! TD pins Duncan near the ropes!

1...

2...

Gary slaps TD's shoulders, tagging him in! TD argues with the red, saying that he should've got the pin. Gary shrugs and steps in the ring. TD pushes Gary and kicks his gut, going for a Famousser. But Gary reverses it, lifts TD onto his shoulders, and drills him down with The Shellshock!

"Gary dropped his partner with The Shellshock!" Tarble said. "No love lost between these two!"

"Nope! And this has to be the first time a tag partner used a tag to end a pin count." Vegeta said.

Gary turns around and gets a kick to HIS gut from Duncan, and an EMPHATIC Juvie-Driver! Duncan pins the former World Champ.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings as Duncan gets up and snatches his Title away from the referee. TD gets up, along with Gary and Souichi while Goofy announces the winners.

"Here are you winners; Duncan and Souichi!"

"And no one with Title aspirations won tonight because The Bully Duncan just blew them all away!" Vegeta said.

"Duncan picked up the win here!" Tarble said. "So what of the Title shot?"

TD and Gary begin arguing in the ring about the lost match, when GB appears on the Tron.

"I've decided that at X-Roads, it will be Duncan vs. TD vs. Souichi vs. Gary! A Fatal Fourway Match! Goodnight!"

TD looks back at Gary, who hoists him onto his shoulders and drops the PBS Star with The Shellshock! Duncan kicks Gary in the gut and drives his head into the ground with The Juvie-Driver! Duncan raises his Title in the air, but is turned around and given a Codebreaker NO! Duncan pushes Souichi off and smacks him with The Title Belt! After surveying the damage, Duncan lifts his Belt in the air and walks off.

"Will this be what happens a Sunday from now?" Tarble wondered. "Duncan dominated tonight!"

"Unfortunately, you're right. Duncan is on a roll." Vegeta admitted as Duncan holds up his Title on the ramp.

Backstage, Penny is on standby.

"Salutations! Penny here, and my guest at this time is Wolfgang! Wolfgang, what are your thoughts on The Bully success these days?"

"I knew we were due for a comeback." He said. "The Bully War was inevitably won by us. Gingka is off the radar and Randy was released. And then Brad & Duncan bring Gold home? Haha, we're on a roll! And at X-Roads, we'll be able to stick on that roll, when I win The World Title. But next week, I got Itachi. That freak better be ready for his first loss, because I'm the only one who can deliver it!"

Elsewhere backstage, Libby is ready.

"Hey ya'll! Libby here, with my guest at this time, Gwen! Gwen, you fight next against Katara, but she har just fended off her friend Toph from Rika. You're thoughts?"

"Katara's a great friend, I can say that. And Rika's a child, whining about not getting her turn. Well if she wants a turn, she needs to prove it and not throw tantrums. And as for Sailor, she's starting to become a kid, wanting to fight Rika and then getting offended when no one pays attention to her. Ugh...but as for Katara, I hope we put on a great match here. I respect you and you'll get your time soon. But for now, it's time The Rumble Winner to show you the ropes."

Gwen walks off down to the ring.

"Gwen vs. Katara! Next!" Tarble said.

*Commercial*

The Avatar Theme plays Katara out to the ring as the crowd gives her a nice sized pop. She high fives all of the fans who try to shake her hand as the bell rings.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Coming to the ring first; from The Southern Water Tribe; Katara!"

"The water tribe girl who debuted in 2005 was only here as a manager. But she decided to wrestler in 2008, and has been improving vastly in the ring." Tarble said.

"She was one of the final two in The Women's Rumble, being eliminated by-"

Vegeta was cut off by The Ben 10 Utimate Alien Theme playing for Gwen, who jumped out and high fived everyone.

"And her opponent; from Bellewood, Illinois; Gwen Tennyson!"

"-well...her." Vegeta finished.

"I can see these two putting on an amazing match. The future of The Diva's Division." Tarble said.

"But can they get passed Sailor Moon, The Champ? She's held a tight grip on The Women's Division for a long time." Vegeta said.

The bell rings, and Gwen and Katara shake hands. The two tie up, and Gwen locks in a Headlock. Katara lifts Gwen up and slams her with Back Suplex. She keeps Gwen's shoulders down. 1..kickout. Gwen gets up and begins circling the ring with Katara. The two lock up again, and this time Gwen manages to lift Katara high up and slam her with a Northern Lights Suplex. She keeps the bridge. 1..Katara kicks out. The two girls roll over to opposite sides of the ring and eye each other down. Katara runs forward, but misses the Clothesline. Gwen grabs Katara's arm and gives her an Armdrag, then an Armbar. Katara manages to get to her feet and Armdrag Gwen! The two lock up again, and Gwen gets a Headlock back in. Katara backs into the ropes and pushes Gwen off. The Manna user bounces off the ropes, and Katara ducks under a Clothesline and grabs Gwen's arms. The Waterbender then follows up with by taking Gwen down with a Full Nelson Slam and locking in a Straitjacket. Gwen groans in pain while Katara pulls at her arms. After twenty seconds in the hold, Gwen manages to kicks Katara off of her, demonstrating amazing flexibility by lifting her legs high enough to kick Katara's head multiple times, making her release the hold. Trying to recover from the attacks, Katara walks right into a Judo Toss from Gwen. The bender gets back up and actually catches a Savate Kick attempt. Katara pulls Gwen in and throws her with a Capture Suplex. She pins Gwen. 1...2...The Rumble Winner kicks out.

"Excellent technical wrestling from both ladies here." Tarble said. "Even you have to be impressed, brother."

"Extremely!" Vegeta admitted. "I'm enjoying these two go at it! I can hold my pee for now."

Gwen gets up, while Katara grabs her head, hooks it, and goes for a Suplex. Gwen makes the arc, and lands on her feet before dropping Katara with a Neckbreaker. Next, Gwen begins taking over, locking in a Boston Crab on the bender. Katara, noticing that the ropes are on the other side of the ring, and the other ropes are behind her, tries to make the difficult trek to the ones behind her. Gwen, noticing this, drags Katara back in their original position and tugs away at the poor water girl's legs. Katara, however, uses the crowd's energy to raise herself up. Gwen, knowing well enough that Katara is about to break free, releases the hold and stomps on Katara's back. The Bender gets up and gets a kick in the stomach. Afterwards, Gwen picks Katara up and Irish Whips her. Katara comes back on the rebound and receives a Tilt-A-Whirl Side Slam. With Katara writhing in pain, Gwen bounces off the ropes and delivers a Leg Drop to the back of Katara, causing her to rolls around in pain on the mat while the Rumble Winner waits for Katara to get up. Gwen tries for a Suplex herself, but Katara reverses it. Then SHE goes for a Suplex without the arm over her head, a move she calls The Fish Hook. She connects with The Fish Hook and the referee counts the pin. 1...2...Gwen flips over, with Katara in tow, gets on her feet and drops Katara with a Brainbuster! The pin is counted.

1...2...Katara kicks out.

"Oooh! Man! That Brainbuster had to have scrambled Katara's brain!" Vegeta said. "She looks like she doesn't know where she's at!"

"And Gwen has taken control of this match again. Can she capitilize and win? We'll see after the break!" Tarble said as Gwen gets up.

*Commercial*

We come back to Katara running the ropes and Dropkicking a sitting Gwen back down and going for the pin. 1...2...Gwen gets a shoulder up.

"We're back on Animated, and the Rumble Winner Gwen and runner up Katara are putting on a technical masterpiece here. Each girl is countering every move put in front of each other."

"They're evenly matched, it seems." Vegeta said. "And this vicious Gamengiri from Katara during the commercial break *Shows Replay* put Gwen back down and Katara in charge!" *Replay Ends*

Gwen is on the ground, locked in a Tazzmission look alike submission. Katara tightens her hold of Gwen, trying to put the girl to sleep. Gwen rolls Katara on her back and the ref counts. 1...2...Katara gets back on her side and tightens the hold even more. Gwen, meanwhile, is losing conciousness slowly. The ref raises her hand once...and it drops. Raises her hand again...and she actually kept it up! Katara tries make the submission tighter, but Gwen begins to stagger to her feet. The crowd is ecstatic as Gwen gets to her feet and rams Katara into the corner! Katara keeps the hold, and is Gwen rams her into the corner again! Gwen is released from the hold and Katara is in the corner. Gwen runs forward...but gets two feet to the face! Katara jumps up on the turnbuckle, dives off, and lands a Tornado DDT! Gwen is laid out, and Katara rushes over for a pin! 1...2...Gwen kicks out. Upset over not winning yet, the bender picks Gwen up and goes for another DDT. Gwen, however, lifts Katara up and throws her onto the mat face first! Gwen rests on the ground as Katara begins to get up. She bounces off the ropes and elbows Katara back down. Grabbing the ropes for leverage, Katara struggles to get up. Gwen, readying herself for a move. She runs towards Katara, but is thrown over the top rope! Gwen lands hard on the floor while Katara makes her way to the top turnbuckle. Gwen gets up, groggy, and Katara stands up high on the turnbuckle. She dives off...and lands a Diving Crossbody onto Gwen, taking her down!

"That was awesome! *Clap* *Clap* *Clap**Clap**Clap* That was awesome! *Clap* *Clap* *Clap**Clap**Clap*" Chants the crowd as Gwen and Katara recover on the hard floor.

"Awesome indeed! Katara flying HIGH and taking down Gwen!" Tarble said. "This match is competitive. These two are giving it all they've got!"

"The match could easily win best of the night! These two are amazing!" Vegeta said.

Gwen gets up first and throws Katara in the ring. She pins her, hoping for the win. 1...2...Katara kicks out! Wanting a finish here and now, Gwen stalks Katara, bending down while the Bender gets to her feet. Once Katara gets up, Gwen jumps up for a Manna Breaker, but Katara keeps hold of the ropes! Katara grabs a groggy Gwen and slams her with a Belly to Belly Suplex! Gwen gets up again, and gets a Dropkick! Katara backs up and lands a Flying Forearm! Slow to get up, Gwen tried to shake off the offense from her opponent. Katara grabs Gwen's head from behind and hits a Cobra Clutch Suplex! Gwen is on her feet, and Katara stalks her as well. Gwen is thrown for a foot, pulled back...but Gwen turns the Water Whip (False Irish Whip pulled back into a Sit-Down Front Body Drop) into a Neckbreaker! Gwen pins her. 1...2...Katara kicks out! Gwen picks Katara up and lifts her onto her shoulders and then onto her back...Ben's Omni-Drop!

"She's going for an Omni-Drop!" Tarble exclaimed.

"She needs to pull out every stop!" Vegeta said.

Gwen goes for it, but Katara flips over and catches Gwen in a roll up! Gwen is tightly pinned as the ref counts!

1...

2...

Gwen kicks out!

"So close!" Tarble said.

Gwen gets up and runs to Katara, who kicks her in the gut and sets her up for a Powerbomb. She lifts Gwen up...and DROPS HER WITH THE NORTHERN LIGHTS POWERBOMB! (Falling Powerbomb. Think Last Ride meets Kane's Powerbomb.)

"SHE JUST USED SOKKA'S FINISHER!" Vegeta exclaimed. "GWEN IS LAID OUT!"

"KATARA NEEDS TO GET TO HER NOW!" Tarble yelled.

Katara drags herself to Gwen, and gets a hand on her. The ref counts as the crowd counts excitedly.

1...

2...

GWEN KICKS OUT!

"WHOA! THAT would've been an upset!" Vegeta said. "Gwen needs to recover and find a way to reverse these moves!"

Katara bounces off the ropes and gets Dropkicked in the gut by Gwen! Gwen then grabs Katara's sides and slams her with a Gutwrench! She then picks Katara up again, and plants her with a Samoan Dro-NO! Katara rolls Gwen up again! 1...2...Gwen reverses the counter into her OWN pin! 1...2...Katara reverses it again and kicks Gwen down! Katara looks to the top, and climbs it. She climbs the turnbuckle and stands tall. She then jumps off for Aang's finisher, The Airton Bomb (Swanton Bomb), but Gwen puts her knees up! She then locks in Ben's Omni-Lock!

"After Aang's failed finisher, Gwen locked in her cousin's!" Tarble exclaimed.

"This match is about to be over! The Omni-Lock has never had a man NOT tap out to it!" Vegeta said.

Katara, however, began proving her wrong by beginning to muscle out of it. Gwen, with a look of pure shock, looks on helplessly as Katara breaks free!

"You said no man!" Tarble said. "But a WOMAN has the ability to break free from it!"

"Corny, Tarble...just corny..." Vegeta said.

Katara gets up...and FALLS WITH THE MANNA BREAKER!

"Manna Breaker connecting!" Tarble said. "And the pin!"

1...

2...

Katara gets a foot on the ropes!

"Oooh man!" Vegeta shakes his head in disbelief. "Katara got her foot on that rope, and Gwen is exhausted and concerned!"

"She thought it was the end!" Tarble said. "But the look on her face tells the story here."

Gwen, panting and frowning, sits up and thinks for a second while catching her breathe at the same time. Gwen picks Katara up and Irish Whips her. Katara, off the rebound, grabs Gwen's arm for counter whip. Gwen is thrown...no, wait, Katara keeps of her, pulls her back in...WATER WHIP! Gwen and Katara are down! The crown continues the "This is Awesome!" chants while Gwen and Katara try to recover.

"And these two have given it their all here tonight, folks!" Vegeta said. "Gwen has been surprised here it seems. And Katara wants to show everyone why she deserves a Title shot as well! I may be a cynical jerk when it comes to the Women's Division, but I can't lie and say I hated this match! Twenty-Five Minutes! I have held my pee for twenty-five minutes! THAT'S how good this match is!"

"And when Vegeta likes a women's match, that has to be a great women's match!" Tarble exclaimed. "These girls are superb. The next generation here. Gwen showing that she can beat Sailor at Mania, and Katara showing that she can hang with the top contenders!"

"Look! Katara's up!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Katara limps over to Gwen and drops down on the laid out girl, pinning her.

1...

...

2...

...

GWEN GETS HER FOOT ON THE ROPES! The crowd lets out a "WHOA!" as Katara sighs with disappointment.

"And NO one can get the pin!" Tarble said. "Everything! The kitchen sink is the only thing left!"

Gwen is Irish Whipped by Katara; on the rebound, Katara takes her back down with a Kitchen Sink!

"You were saying, Tarble?" Vegeta quipped. "These two looked exhausted. I have to say, they put out a LOT here in this match!"

Katara, breathing hard, climbs onto the top turnbuckle, her back facing Gwen, who's laid out on the mat. Katara steadies herself and stands tall. She then GETS SLAMMED DOWN WITH A DESPARATION MANNA BREAKER OFF THE TOP ROPE!

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Tarble jumped.

"GWEN USED HER RESERVES TO PULL OFF THAT AMAZING MOVE!" Vegeta said. "AND BOTH GIRLS ARE DOWN!"

Gwen and Katara are laid out as the crowd chants "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!". Suddenly...Gwen turns over and gets an arm on Katara. The ref counts off!

1...

...

2...

...

3!

The bell rings as the crowd pops loudly for the match! Gwen gets to her feet and helps Katara up as well.

"Here is you winner; Gweb Tennyson!"

"Great match! GREAT MATCH!" Vegeta praises the two girls. "I loved every minute!"

"Indeed, brother! These two are the TRUE next generation of women's wrestling in this business!" Tarble agreed.

"Every move was important, every slam had meaning, and every pinfall could've been the last!" Vegeta said. "I have to say...Gwen may be ready for Sailor."

"Maybe, brother. But we can't doubt Katara here either! She said she would show why she belonged with the high rollers...and she proved it here tonight!" Tarble said.

The two shake hands in the middle of the ring, and lift each other's hands high!

"This is the respect that these girls have for one another. It's a new generation of girls." Tarble said.

"Gwen going to Mania, but what about Katara? Well I do see a Title shot in her fut-" Vegeta was cut off when Evolution's theme played as Rika walks out. Gwen and Katara stare down the Alpha Female as she makes her way down the ring. Though tired, Katara and Gwen look at each other and affirm their working together status.

"Rika is here!" Vegeta said. "And she wants those two!"

"But it seems as if they're going to be working together!" Tarble exclaimed.

Rika slides in the ring, and Katara goes after Rika first, but gets a kick to the gut. Gwen runs forward and gets Clotheslined! Rika picks both girls up and Irish Whips them both! Rika bounces off the ropes and goes for a Double Lariat! But Gwen and Katara duck under the moves, bounce off the ropes, and Clothesline her in stereo! The crowd pops while Rika gets up and taken down with a Dropkick! Rika gets up again, and Katara and Gwen take turns punching her! Rika, however, pushes them both away from her. Katara bounces off the ropes and kicks Rika before throwing her to Gwen, who flips her over the ropes!

"Double Team effort from the girls was able to take Rika out!" Tarble said.

"Yeah, DOUBLE TEAM!" Vegeta said. "Rika needs two people to stop her!"

On the tron, GB appears again.

"Hey! I got a great idea! At X-Roads...Katara vs. Rika vs...the girl behind you Rika..."

Rika turns around and GETS NAILED BY A SENSHI BOOT!

"AND THE WOMEN'S CHAMP MAKES AN IMPACT!" Veget exclaimed.

GB finished..."And it's for The Women's Title! Whoever wins this goes to Mania to face Gwen! Goodnight, everyone!"

Sailor stands over Rika, yelling, "You don't ignore me! YOU DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"'You don't ignore me'. Sailor's words from earlier. Now at X-Roads, Rika has no problem giving Sailor her full attention." Tarble said.

"Rika needed three people and a sneak attack to lay her out." Vegeta said. "I love Unagi, but she's in trouble in two weeks. An angry Alpha Female, a hungry starlet. She'll need to be able to pull out all stops."

Backstage, GB is getting a call.

"Hello?...Mr. McMahon!...Hello, sir...yes...yes, we'll be attending The AWF Christmas Supershow...Yes, I got Nazirul that gift...yes...huh?...What do you...Wait, WHAT?...NO! PLEEEASE! Don't bring him here!...I know, but...*Sigh*...Yes sir...Yes...see you next week..."

GB put the phone down and facepalmed...

Elsewhere backstage, Linus was walking to the ring, but was stopped when he saw...a lightning bolt symbol on the wall. Linus sighed and walked off, holding his head up and "praying" to The Great Pumpkin. He then walks off...

"Oh yeah! Our main event!" Tarble said. "Linus vs. Henry Wong! Next!"

*Commercial*

Next week on Animated...

The show...

Is about to get BOSSED!

"Hello, Animated..." said Mr. McMahon to a 2003 crowd.

NO CHANCE!

The Chairman of the Board Mr. McMahon is stopping by for an inspection, and GB hopes that he doesn't hear those famous words...

"YOU'RE...FIIIIREEED!"

Saturday Night Animated!

*Commercial End*

"And Animated will have The Chairman Vince McMahon coming next week!" Vegeta said. "The last time McMahon came to Animated-FOUR years ago-he came to deliver former GM Mickey Mouse the 'You're Fired' line!"

"GB is nervous, no doubt; he doesn't even have The Hardcore Title with him! Claude Speed and XCW has it!" Tarble said. "Hopefully they don't do anything with it during that Supershow."

"Flashbeagle" plays as Linus walks out to several boos. His sister Lucy walks out with him, berating the booing fans as Linus focuses in the ring. The bell rings next...

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Coming to the ring first; accompanied by Lucy van Pelt; from Birchwood, Minnesota; Linus van Pelt!"

"The Great Pumpkin has become this guy's RELIGION now!" Tarble said. "But he needs all the prayer he can get; he's been getting signs from his past haunting him."

"Linus has been...haunted...for a while...but Linus needs a plan. He can't go into this without protection!"

Story of the Year's "Just Close Your Eyes" as the crowd is on their feet! Henry Wong jumps out and runs down the ramp while high fiving everyone!

"And his opponent; from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan; Henry Wong!"

"And the boy is back in singles competition! Henry was out for almost two years due to an injury from The Bullies. The former World Champion is back, and in a World Title Match!" Tarble said.

"He and Linus was a BIG rivalry back in 2008 and 2009, when Linus defeated Henry to win The World Title. These two are about to put on a good one here!" Vegeta said.

The bell rings, and Linus and Henry circle each other. They get into a lock-up, and Linus puts Henry in a Headlock. Henry lifts him up and slams him with a Back Suplex! Henry bounces off the ropes, hops over Linus, and RUNS INTO A DROPKICK! Henry goes down as Linus twists around and elbows Henry in the chest. He hooks his leg. 1..2..Kickout. Linus picks Henry up and Irish Whips him. Henry, on the rebound, jumps up and Clotheslines Linus. Henry bounces off of the ropes and jumps over Linus before twisting around and Leg Dropping the van Pelt. Linus tries to get up and Henry runs to him, knees him, and Neckbreakers him. After that, Henry elbows Linus's back, right before grabbing his neck and landing an Impaler DDT. Henry pins him. 1..2..Linus gets a shoulder up. Henry jumps off of the ropes as Linus gets up, but misses the Flying Kick. Linus turns around and lands a Bulldog on Henry. He picks Henry up and throws him to the corner. Linus begins Shoulder Thrusting Henry, backs up, and runs back to the corner, Clotheslining Henry into the turnbuckle! Henry stumbles out, and Linus jumps off the ropes and lands an Overcastle! He pins Henry! 1...2...Henry kicks out. The comic strip star picks Henry up and gives him an Atomic Drop on the ropes. Linus jumps off the ropes again, but Henry moved out the way and Linus crashed into the ropes! Van Pelt gets up, and Wong Clotheslines him over the ropes! Henry hops on the turnbuckle, jumps off, and lands a Crossbody! The two are laid out on the floor...

"Wong just took BOTH of then out!" Tarble said. "Who will recover first? We'll find out after this break!"

*Commercial*

We come back, with Linus slamming Henry onto the ring apron.

"OOOH!" Vegeta cringed. "Welcome back to Saturday Night Animated! And Linus is now in control! *Replay* Both had gotten up, and Linus picked Henry up and Snake Eyed his head onto the steel steps! *Replay End*"

"And now Linus wants to slam him into the barricade OOOOOH!" Tarble cringed.

After the Scoop Slam on the barricade, Linus grabs Henry and drags him by his hair to the ring apron. He picks him up and drives Henry's back into the apron. The van Pelt grabs Henry again and drives his back into the corner post. Hebry stumbles backwards groggily, and Linus hits an Orton styled Backbreaker onto Henry. The Tamer crawls to the apron in pain, but is stopped by Linus and given a German Suplex on the hard ground! Staying with his outside beatdown strategy, Linus begins slamming Henry's head on the announce table. The seemingly headache inducing slams have Henry resting his head on the table as Linus grabs his legs and kicks Henry's gut! Dealing what seemed to be the final blow, Linus backs up and goes for an Enzuguiri...but Henry ducks! Linus crashes onto the hard floor back first! Linus gets up, and Henry Spears Linus into the hard post! Henry grabs Linus for a Full Nelson Slam, but Linus lands on his feet and pushes Henry into the post! Henry's head bounces off the post and Linus hits an STO! Henry holds his head in pain, and Linus picks him up and throws him back into the ring. Linus begins stalking Henry...an L-Swing in the works...

"Linus, with all that punishment he dealt, is ready to end the entire bout." Vegeta said.

Linus runs forward towards a bent over Henry...

...And gets dropped with a Free Fall Slam!

"And Henry is trying for a comeback!" Tarble said. "There goes his energy returning!"

Linus gets up, and falls to a Flying Shoulder Block! The Pelt gets up and gets taken down with a Seated Senton! The Pelt gets up and gets taken down with a Clothesline! Henry looks up to the top and begins to climb the turnbuckle. He dives off, and lands a Crossbody to a groggy Linus! Henry pins him! 1...2...Linus flips themselves over and kicks Henry in the face! Henry gets up and Linus goes for another L-Swing...

...But Henry counters it and reverses it into a Stunner! Linus bounces off of the ropes and right back into an attempt for The H-Bomb!

"H-Bomb!" Tarble exclaimed. "About to Dro-WHOA!"

Linus gets out of it and locks in The Security Lock! (Tazzmission)

"SECURITY LOCK! SECURITY LOCK!" Vegeta announced. "HENRY IS HELPLESS AND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!"

Henry flails around aimlessly while Linus ups the pressure of the move! Henry begins to weaken as Linus tightens the heck out of the submission.

"Henry is fading..." Tarble said. "He's about to go to sleep!"

Suddenly...

...a light animal squeal sounded off in the arena...it was like a squeak...a "Pikachu!" Squeal that caught the crowd's and Linus's attention. Linus lets the hold go and looks out on the ramp as another stray Poke Ball rolled out onto the stage. Linus yelled towards the ramp, hoping for you-know-who to reveal themselves. Henry, however, recovers and stalks Linus as the boy is turned around, lifted up, and dropped with The H-Bomb!

"And The H-Bomb has been DROPPED!" Tarble exclaimed as the crowd cheered for Henry's pin attempt!

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings with Henry celebrating as he exits the ring!

"Here is your winner; Henry Wong!"

"Henry picked up the victory with The H-Bomb!" Vegeta said. "The former World Champ has won his first singles match since 2009! Albeit, that blasted sound distracted Linus!"

"And I have a good idea as to who it was!" Tarble said.

Linus walks out of the ring and walks up the ramp, taking the boos as he seethes with anger.

*ZAP!*

"THE HELL?!" Vegeta jumped in surprise as a GIANT lightning bolt crashed in front of Linus and Lucy! The van Pelt siblings gasp in relied, happy that they weren't killed. Soot covers Linus & Lucy's faces as the crowd chants "WE WANT ASH! WE WANT ASH!" As the show comes to a close.

_Results:_

_Animated-Massacre Supershow announced_

_Brad Buttowski def. Gingka Hagane (retains Toon US Title)_

_Sailor Moon def. Toph Bei Fong_

_Davis Motomiya def. Dan Kuso_

_The Seville Brothers (Alvin & The Chipmunks) announced for The Hall of Fame_

_Taiki def. Trunks_

_Canada's Most Wanted def. The EPA, The World's Toughest Tag Team, and Digi-Blaze (Number One Contenders for Toon Tag Team Titles.)_

_Ed vs. Vegeta announced for Animated-Massacre Supershow_

_Yusuke Urameshi def. Jake Long_

_Duncan and Souichi def. Gary and TD_

_Gwen def. Katara_

_Henry Wong def. Linus_

**Card for X-Roads so far-**

**Itachi Uchiha (c) vs. Wolfgang vs. Henry Wong vs. Davis Motomiya vs. Dan Kuso vs. Linus van Pelt Six Man Match Toon World Championship**

**Duncan (c) vs. Souichi Sagano vs. TD Kenelly vs. Gary Oak Fatal Four-way Toon Intercontinental Championship**

**The Winchesters (c) Canada's Most Wanted Toon Tag Team Championships**

**Sailor Moon (c) vs. Katara vs. Rika Toon Women's Championship**

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this show!

And everyone, check out UWE by WWE-PG-HATER. And also he has a Spider Man story that needs OCs. If you guys could help him with that as well, that'd be great!

And man...I miss WebDragon D: those ratings he'd give me really did help me with improving storylines. If anyone wants to fill that void for now, please do...I feel unhelped D:

And please, let's congratulate DanDJohnMLover for completing New Day, her biggest show of the year! She deserves a round of applause! And visit her forum PCUW Universe!

And visit The Critic's Fiction Wrestling Forum as well! A link is on his profile and here as well!

:/ www. fanfiction forum/ Fiction_ Wrestling_ Multiverse/ 116082/ (remove the spaces)

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	30. Animated February Week 3 Pt 1

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy Week 3! School starts for me tomorrow!

* * *

The show begins with The Animated Roster in and around the ring. GB walks out with his Asisstant Manager Dokuro and his new personal therapist, Dawn (Total Drama: Revenge of the Island).

"Hello!" GB greeted the fans, who responded with a mix of cheers and boos, "This is a special Animated tonight! We have a guest with us at the time. The man who made everything here possible! I introduce to you...The Chairman of the Boooard...Mr. Vince McMahon!

"No Chance" played in the sound system, bringing out the strutting millionaire Vince McMahon. The wrestlers and announce table clapped for him as he strutted down the ramp to GB. He had a mic in hand and waited for his music to die down, along with the crowd.

"Hello, Saturday Night Animated!" The crowd cheered in response as he nodded his head. "I'll admit, I wasn't the nicest to this show in the beginning. Giving it only an hour. Putting it on Saturdays. Almost confining you to a hour long show. But I think we can get past that. Live showings, and two hour shows! I have really grown to liking this show." McMahon said. "And I even like the other shows. Albeit, they're competition, and like all competition, I tend to get...testy...I tend to go "shopping", if you will. But I'm trying to control myself. By the way, erm, JC...if you need someone to buy CWF from you after retirement, I'm your guy."

The crowd laughed as The Chairman shrugged his shoulders. "I love the shows. WWT is rugged and edgy, and AWE is pretty enjoyable. I work in CAWF as well, hmm...talent exchange...anyway...I enjoy TWE! I think Lance is a great owner, reminds me of...ME! And I like to watch AWF, although I need to ask something." He scratches his head. "Did some of my old writers go to AWF? I could have sworn I saw some fat kid in a jumpsuit pretend to be Rosie. And some kid act like John Cena. And another like Triple H. And another like-you know what, forget it. It's probably just a coincidence. I also like PCUW, even though they lean towards more of the "Total Non-Stop" variety of Action. Nevertheless, I will be watching The Animated-Massacre Supershow! I'll go there and shake hands with Zack and Marina, and even have some fun. I'm looking forward to Ed vs. Vegeta. I heard PCUW fans are somewhat like ECW Mutants. If that's the case, Vegeta I would suggest you bring an umbrella for the rain of boos and trash. Also, I have word that a new match was made. Itachi will actually be fighting. And...wait...where is Itachi?"

The people in the ring see no sign of The Champ, but The Akatsuki walk out a second later, nonchalant about it all.

"Hello there, Champ." Mr. McMahon said. "I wonder what you could have been doing that made you late for this mandatory meeting?"

Itachi looks at the boss and shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I just wanted to take my time. Is this a problem?"

"Yes. It is." Vince frowned. "What if I just wanted to strip you of your Title?"

"You wouldn't. I'm your biggest draw. Take my Title away, and you lose ratings." Itachi smirked. Pein took the mic and spoke.

"Mr. McMahon, Itachi deserves the right to do what he wants. He needs to do what he needs to do. Now, let's not make this a big scene. We wouldn't want to embarrass you."

The crowd goes "OOOOOOH!" and The Chairman laughs himself.

"Embarrass me? Oh no, Pein. See, you are the stars. I am the Chairman. I have control of your paychecks, finances, transportation, and careers in general. I can embarras YOU." Mr. McMahon thinks for a second as Itachi speaks again.

"Vince...you know not what you say. I could drop the wrestling and go straight to murdering you mental state with a stare. I could KILL you where you stand.-"

"But you WON'T. And do you want to know why? Not only would you get sued, not only would I have The Akatsuki name bought out by The WWE, not only would I have you attacked by every super powered person in this building and deported back to The Ninja Territories in Japan for execution for your crimes... BUT...I'd have the last laugh by pulling the switch on the electric chair. Think about that...Vince McMahon Kills Career & Criminal! Isn't that nice?"

Itachi and The Akatsuki just stare in absolute anger while the crowd chants "ELECTRIC CHAIR! ELECTRIC CHAIR! ELECTRIC CHAIR! ELECTRIC CHAIR!"

"And...well...GB, let me take this one." Mr. McMahon stepped up. "As for tonight, your match with Wolfgang is now a Handicap Match against Wolfgang and Davis!"

The crowd cheers as Itachi says "NO! I didn't sign on for that!"

"Insubordintion?" Mr. McMahon said. "Make that Wolfgang, Linus, and Dan Kuso!"

"You crazy old man!" Kisame screamed.

"Wolfgang, Linus, Dan, and Davis!" Mr. McMahon added another. Itachi insulted Vince some more, and The Chairman added one more.

"Wolfgang, Linus, Dan, Davis, and Henry Wong!" Vince chuckled. "Keep it up! I have an entire roster to go through!"

Itachi, though angry, kept his mouth shut. Vince nodded in approval. "So it will be The Toon World Champion Itachi Uchiha vs. Wolfgang, Linus van Pelt, Dan Kuso, Davis Motomiya, and Henry Wong in a 5 on 1 Handicap Match." He said to cheers. "Now fall back in line, Champ!" Itachi stomped to the ring, grumbling under his breathe.

"Also, Champ...I made a match for you at The Supershow. Not only will you team with Kevin vs. Eddy and Deadpool...but you will also be defending your Title!"

Itachi turned around, eyes glaring at the Chairman.

"You will defend your Title against one of PCUW's top talent! A former Champion! He is my personal favorite on PCUW! Who knows, he may win his first World Title! You will go one on one with...

...ASHEEL DIN!

The crowd keeps his rage inside him, evident by his shaking and huffing. He turns back around and enters the ring once more. GB, confused, asks Vince a question.

"Mr. McMahon, why is Deadpool in the tag match?" GB asked.

"Why, because he's The Number One Contender." Vince replied as if it were true.

"Um, sir, I stripped him of that title last week." GB said.

"Why?"

"Because he was foolish enough to waste a match with Claude Speed and-"

"I know THAT crap pot of a story! But what's the real reason?"

GB looked at Mr. McMahon as if he were crazy. "Sir, that IS the real reason."

"Oh?" The Chairman said. "Well that's pretty foolish. He put on a great match. And plus, he won The Rumble. That is why he's The Contender."

"Sir, he wasn't in the ring for most of his time in the match! That's a fake win!" GB explained.

"So...does that mean MY Rumble win was fake?" Vince said. The crowd cheered again as GB shook his head. "I want Deadpool reinstated as the contender again, tonight. As a matter of fact, he'll be here tonight *The crowd cheers*. You can apologize and reinstate his match to his face!"

GB sighs as Vince moves on to the next topic. "But onto your evaluation. I will be here all night. I'll evaluate how well you do. And if I like it, then you keep your job. If not...well...like Mickey Mouse four years ago...YOU'RE FIIIRED!" The crowd pops loudly for the infamous line, and GB just nods his head. "I also suggest you also get your Hardcore Title back at Mania. It's a bad look if your Title is in a different company."

"Don't worry, sir, me and my team have BIG plans!" GB exclaimed. "My announcents last week were big, right?"

"Indeed. Points for you." Vince said.

"Well I have big news this week as well. At The Supershow, we'll have a showdown! Cruiserweight vs. X-Division! Davis vs. Edd!"

The crowd pops louder as both Edd and Davis look up at each other in the ring.

"And Sailor Moon will team with Gwen, Katara, and Rika to take on Ivory, Jenny Smith, Ashley Williams, and Amanda Lights!"

Sailor looks down at Rika, with the two taunting each other.

"And how about The Winchesters vs. Van & Corey!"

Sam & Dean nod their heads, liking the deal.

"And a Battle Royal to kick things off! Winner gets a Match for The PCUW World Heavyweight Championship!"

Vince is impressed, and the crowd loves the additions. "Impressive stuff here, GB. But what about tonight? Some volatile stuff going on here. We need some matches going on!"

"I have some, Mr. McMahon! Such as Sailor Moon teaming with Haruhi to face off against Ramona Flowers and Gwen Tennyson! And Katara will go one on one with Rika!"

The girls like the matches, hoping to get some shots in tonight. "And I also have our Money in the Bank participants!" The Titantron reveals the competitors.

"Raimundo!"

"TD!"

"Souichi Sagano!"

"Ben Tennyson!"

"Gingka Hagane!"

"And five more participants that will be decided in the following weeks!"

Vince loves the line-up and speaks. "Impressive, GB. You've impressed me. Keep up the great work tonight!" GB says thank you as the Chairman continues.

"I also came out here to also reveal something." Vince turns to the crowd. "Y'see, for weeks, we had been running promos about a dark wrestling arena with an announcer asking everyone if 'They were ready for a showdown'. The real intent was to promote a new show called 'Showdown'! See, as I watch Animated, I can't help but notice...not everyone is getting a chance. Danny Phantom, Jake Long, Yusuke, even that Meg Griffin thing! I wanted to find a way to expand. And just with RAW & Smackdown in 2002, I wanted to set up a Brand Extension!"

The crowd cheers as the wrestlers look at each other.

"I found a perfect look, a perfect debut time, and a perfect General Manager to look after it. But said GM couldn't do it, due to new responsibilities. I wish him luck. Hope your new family is well!"

"But I have the money spent on this campaign and arena. I can't cancel it. And GB, I know you can't run two shows. So what is a business man to do? Go to Plan B! If ANYONE is interested in being General Manager of Showdown, please, contact me! We'll interview you, get you a contract, and announce it to the World! We WILL have that Brand Extension! Who knows who'll join us?" Vince said. "Lance may join! Nazirul may do it? Heaven knows he already stole Russo from me. Maybe Mr. TV, Or even Woody Paige! Or Connor Jobling! It may even be someone new to the business! But whoever it is, they will become General Manager of Showdown!"

The crowd cheers intensly as GB nods in approval.

"Well, enough of my talking! We have a show" GB and Vince walk up the ramp, but Vince stops again. "WAIT! One more thing! Vegeta, Tarble, you have a guest commentator tonight!"

"Shutterbug" by Big Boi plays, and GB's smile disappears. TW walks out and shakes hands with Vince. He pats GB on the back and walks down the ramp and around the ring. He makes it to the announce table and puts on his headphones before sitting down.

"Hey, guys." TW said.

"Welcome back, TW!" Tarble greeted him.

"Hey, squirt." Vegeta rudely said.

"Don't mind him, he's in a bad mood." Tarble said. "Well folks, we are in Wagstaff City, Arizona! The home of Helen, Martha, and TD of 'Martha Speaks'! And WHOA! One WHAM! after the other!"

"I know!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Supershow card reveals, matches made tonight, and a new show and Brand Extension? Major things happening in coming weeks!"

"And Mr. McMahon is evaluating GB's job performance aaall night! One slip up could make the boss say those two magic words..." TW said.

"Are you HOPING GB gets fired?" Vegeta asked.

"Hey, then he'd know how I feel." TW said.

"Well it's time for wrestling now, with our first match pitting Sailor Moon and Haruhi Suzumiya fighting Gwen Tennyson and Ramona Flowers." Tarble announced. "And Gwen and Haruhi start it for their teams!"

The bell rings with Gwen ducking under a Clothesline and grabbing Haruhi for a Waist-Lock. The Brigade Leader gets on her knees and Hip Tosses Gwen. Back on her feet, Gwen runs to Haruhi, but gets an Arm Drag for her troubles. Haruhi drags her over to Sailor and tags her in. The Champion picks Gwen up and yells in her face, saying "You won't, Gwen...You won't wiiin..." before slapping her across the face and dropping her with a Forearm Smash. After picking Gwen back up, Sailor sets her up for a Scoop Slam, but Gwen slips out and Chop Blocks Sailor. Gwen surveys her position and checks off with a kick to the back of The Champ's head. Sailor tries to rub the pain area, while Gwen worsens it with multiple clubbings to the back of Sailor's head. Gwen pumps the crowd up, and tags in Ramona, who hops over the ropes, bounces off of them, and Dropkicks Sailor onto her back. Ramona gets in a boxers stance and begins going to town on Sailor's face when she gets up. She jabs it from all directions, and then finishes it with a-OOH! Sailor dodges the haymaker and hits the Falling Double Knee to her arm! Sailor tags in Haruhi, who flips Ramona over for a Cross Armbreaker.

"Sailor and Gwen working together perfectly here, and considering their small feud a while ago, it's surprising." TW said.

"Well when you gotta send a message to your Mania opponent, you tend to drop all petty feuds and start doing what you need to do." Tarble said. "And as evidenced by those knees and the Armbreaker, I think we can easily say that they're putting their differences aside for now."

Ramona grabs the ropes, and Haruhi milks the entire four second count. The courier grabs her hurt arm, and Haruhi grabs it as well. She twists it around her own and put Ramona in a Chickenwing. She cries out in pain, but Ramona is nowhere near Gwen or the ropes. But Haruhi slams her face first onto the mat and locks in the Crossface. Ramona refuses to tap, but Haruhi turns into a Crossface Chickenwing! Flowers screams out, but tries to drag her and Haruhi to the ropes. Haruhi yells, "TAP! TAP!", and drags Ramona back to the center of the ring. She locks the Crossface Chickenwing in again, and Ramona has nowhere to go. But Gwen runs in and breaks the count! The referee deals with her while Ramona picks herself up. Sailor runs in and tries to Senshi Boot Ramona, but she hits Haruhi after Ramona ducked! The subspace queen bounces off of the ropes and jumps up before landing a Leg Drop. Ramona picks her up and begins jabbing her abdomen. Ramona kicks Haruhi in the stomach and plants her with a DDT. She runs over and tags in Gwen, who jumps over the ropes to massive fanfare. Haruhi stumbles up, but falls again due to a Bulldog. Gwen picks her up and plants her with a Neckbreaker. She Irish Whips her and then runs to her. Haruhi puts her feet up and hops on the top turnbuckle. Gwen runs to the ropes and bounces them, crotching the SOS girl. Once she climbs the ropes, Gwen hooks Haruhi's arm and leg and sets her up. Gwen jumps off and hits a Super Fisherman's Suplex!

1...2...Haruhi manages to kick out!

"The first pin of the match!" Vegeta exclaims. "This must be because each wants to cause as much damage to each other as possible!"

"True, brother, and we're five weeks away from Mania! Much more damage can be delivered!"

With the crowd fully behind her, Gwen tries for a Manna-Breaker. She jumps up, but Haruhi grabs hold of her! Ramona slaps Gwen's back as Haruhi stumbles around trying to find balance. Haruhi stumbles to the other end and to each corner, until she has Gwen on her shoulders. She turns around INTO A KO FROM RAMONA! Gwen, who had Haruhi fall on her, rolls out the ring as Ramona runs for the pin!

The referee isn't counting! Ramona gets up AND GETS CLOCKED WITH A SENSHI BOOT!

"Out from NOWHERE!" Vegeta exclaimed. "THAT'S our Champ everyone! Ramona out, Sailor going for the pin! That, viewers, is-

1! "Game!"

2! "Set!"

3! "And Match! And THAT'S how you do it, Drake!"

The bell rings, and Sailor is pumped. She grabs her Belt from the referee and walks off with Haruhi.

"Here are your winners; Haruhi Suzumiya & Sailor Moon!"

"Those two girls are proof that ANY rivalry can be put down for a minute to deal with a common cause!" Tarble said.

"And I think Sailor just showed Gwen what SHE can do as well. The Rumble Winner won a grueling match against Katara last week. Now Sailor just outsmarted her tonight." TW said. "That has to stew in your mind for a while."

"No doubt. You have to rethink how to approach your big match!" Vegeta said. "Difficult process."

Backstage, Mr. McMahon is with GB in his office.

"Very good, GB." He said. "You've impressed me so far."

"Well, sir, Animated isn't some cut rate show like when TW ran it. It's The A-Show." GB said.

"Erm...not really." Vince with a tone of frustration. "PCUW is ahead in some rankings. I want undisputed top listing. You need to pump up some more action. Something interesting..."

GB thought, and then had an idea. "How about a debut?"

"Hmm...go on..."

"I have a couple of new people coming in! Three to be exact!" GB said. "And one is a re-debut...coming TONIGHT!"

"Hmm...nice..." Vince smiled. "You're on a roll, GB. I like that!"

"Thanks, sir! I have pulled out ALL of the stops tonight!" GB said with confidence.

"See, TW..." Vegeta mocked him. "You sir have been bested!"

"Yeah, when the boss comes, everyone cleans up!" TW said.

"Jealousy, TW?" Tarble asked.

"What? No! You two need to calm down." TW shook his head.

In the back, The EPA walk to the ring.

"And next; Ed & Rolf are coming to take on Greg & Rowley! Next!"

*Commercial*

An array of colors appear on the screen, as colorful sillohouetes of people dancing is shown.

"A show in need of desparate help, with no one having power."

"Leaving people to run amuck, and everyone else to cower."

"So who can we get to come in and make everything right?"

"Why you only need to call out one name..."

DY-NA-MITE! DY-NA-MITE!

*Commercial Ends*

The EPA's Theme plays Ed & Rolf out, with new secretary Nazz. The bell rings.

"The following Tag Team Match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; accompanied by Nazz; from Peach Creek; Ed & Rolf, The Ed Protection Agency!"

The crowd cheers as Ed and Rolf shake everyone's hands.

"Nazz has been signed to The WWE, and has taken the job of 'The Secretary'." Tarble said.

"Knowing Nazz, the only secretary-like thing she'll do is schedule butt-whoopins for The EPA." TW quipped.

"Two Time Women's Champion, once in PCUW and once in XCW. She herself is very adept in the ring." Vegeta said. "Too bad she signed to that crapshoot PCUW."

"Vegeta, you have to drop this nonsense. PCUW is a good company." Tarble said.

"Those PCUW trash animals better hope I don't maim their hero! I'm gonna destroy their top draw!"

The World's Greatest Tag Team Intro plays, and Greg & Rowley jump out, boos flooding them. Greg has a mic in hand.

"And their opponents; representing The T.R.U.T.H.; Greg & Rowley, The World's Toughest Tag Team!"

"The Wimpy Kids turned Toughest Team!" TW said. "They're smart, no doubt. And it seems Greg is about to talk."

Greg brings the mic up to his mouth. "Tell me again why we're pandering to an indy company? Vegeta was right! We shouldn't be associating with PCUW! I think we should be dominating them! They somehow got to number one on the ratings! How? How did we slip like that? Because maybe we had people like TW slowly drive our ratings south? Or maybe it's because our matches are sub-par...except for mine of course. Or maybe...it's because the wrong people are getting shots? How many shots have The EPA had for The Tag Titles? And they keep losing! But no, let's hand them another shot! I'd love to see Ed be a neanderthal in the ring and lose again! He's not even relevant in his own company anymore! Eddy's the surprising draw! You, just like Double D, are just...there. No matter what you do, Ed, Eddy will be better than you in every company you go to! And it is a pure waste of my talent by having me face this idio-"

Greg stops when Ed exits the ring and runs after him. Greg tries to hit him with the mic, but Ed ducks it and Tackles him to the ground! Rowley backs up as well when Rolf jumps out, but he's grabbed by his hair and dragged over to the ring. Rolf tosses him inside as Ed gets in his corner and Greg crawls over to his. After a Front Slam to Rowley, the referee rings the bell. Rolf picks Rowley up and Hammer Throws him to his corner. Rolf tags in Ed, who grabs Rowley and lifts him up before dropping him with a Sit-Down Spinebuster. The ref counts 1..2..Rowley grabs the ropes. Ed picks him up again and Irish Whips him. Rowley ducks a Clothesline, but his own Clothesline fails and he gets a Back Body Drop that plants him right on his back! Ed dragged Rowley back to his corner and tags in Rolf. The Son of a Shepherd yanks the boy from the floor and slams him down on his face. Rowley, not able to get a lick of offense in, tries to crawl to his corner. Rolf runs over Rowley and Forearms Greg off the apron. Rowley is picked up and Rolf Irish Whips him again. Rowley ducks under the Big Boot and grabs Rolf for a roll-up! 1..2..Rolf kicks out. The big man turns around into a kick to his jaw! Rowley tries to get some offense in with several elbows to the downed muscle. Rowley then jumps and lands a Leg Drop across the chest of Rolf! In control, Rowley spins around girlishly (He is still Rowley after all...) and lands an Elbow Drop to Rolf's chest. Rolf is writhing in pain, but Rowley continues to focus on the chest.

"Great strategy by Rowley to get back in the game. Continue the offense and keep the big boy down." Tarble said.

"He's doing great, but Greg has yet to recover. Hopefully Rowley can carry the match for a while." Vegeta said.

Rowley bounces off the ropes and lands a Splash onto Rolf. He grabs Rolf's leg and locks in a Half Boston Crab. Rolf tries to get up, but Rowley tries to lock it in tight. Using all of his strength, Rolf manages to push Rowley off! On his feet, Rolf turns around and runs at Rowley. The smaller kid manages to trip Rolf up and make him go face-first into the turnbuckle. Rowley measures Rolf and runs towards him...but gets a Flapjack into the corner! Rowley's bounces vicously off the corner and the referee checks on him. Rolf tries for the tag.

"Rolf going for the hot tag! He's almost there!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Rowley's out of it and the referee needs to see if he's even able to go!" Vegeta said.

Rolf is in his corner and-WHOA! Greg drives a steel chair into the back of Ed's right knee! Greg disrupts the tag and drive the chair through the front of his knee as well! Afterwards, he picks him up and throws him over the barricade! He throws the weapon away and walks back to his corner. Ed's busy writhing in the audience while Greg gets back on the apron. Rowley tags Greg in and the jackal drags Rolf back to their corner.

"The cheat! Ref, open your eyes!" Tarble screamed.

"What he doesn't see didn't happen! What a surprise! What a method of singling an opponent out! Told you The World's Toughest Tag Team were the toughest and the smartest!" Vegeta praised the duo. "Now lets see Ed recover from that!"

Rolf is given a a Reverse DDT from Greg, who tags Rowley back in. Greg gives Rolf a Backbreaker and places him on his knee. Rowley jumps off the ropes and elbows Rolf in the sternum! Greg, meanwhile, gets back on the apron. Rowley bounces off the ropes, jumps in the air, spins around, and Elbow Drops Rolf once more. He then picks him up and begins to attack his back again. Rowley hooks Rolf's arms and hits a Double Arm DDT. Keeping Rolf's arms hooked, Rowley gets up and manages to lift him off of his feet and hit a Double Underhook Sit-Down Front Slam...or we can call it The Rowlinator...Rowley's bad at names. He pins Rolf!

1...2...Rolf gets a shoulder up!

"Rolf managing to survive due to strength. But Greg & Rowley are quickly wearing him down." Tarble said. "And with no way to tag..."

"Rolf's just in need of a good wearing out. And another tag! Good 'ole Tag Team mechanics! Quick tags to wear out a person!" Vegeta said.

Rowley grabs Rolf by his feet and Tosses Rolf...into a Savate Kick that nearly takes Rolf's head off!

"Oooh! MAN! That was a potential decapitation!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Greg & Rowley on the ball!"

"These two can pack a punch, or a kick, and devastate someone quickly! Here comes a pin!" Tarble said.

"Game, Set, and Ma-KICKOUT!? HOW!?" Vegeta yelled.

"Rolf managing to stay in as long as he can!" Tarble then looked over. "And here comes Ed, managing to crawl to his corner!"

Rolf tries to crawl to the corner as Ed is doing the same. Greg sees Ed get on the apron and h runs towards him. Ed telegraphs this and HEADBUTTS Greg away from him! Greg, in a daze, stumbles up and tries to tag in Rowley. But here comes a tag to Ed! The Monobrowed Colossus runs after Greg yanks him away from Rowley! He lifts him on his shoulders, SAMOAN DROP! Greg tries to get up, and Ed helps hin as the crowd goes wild for Greg's comeuppance. Ed bounces Greg off the ropes, and Rolf yells out, "ED-BOY! FLAPJACKS!"

"FLAPJACKS!" Ed yells out before catching Greg on the rebound for a Flapjack! The Diary of a Wimpy Kid protaganist tries to catch his breathe, but Ed beats it out of him with several Headbuttsb to the gut. Greg stumbles over to Ed. "ED-BOY! JAWBREAKERS!" Rolf yells. Ed salivates before dropping Greg with a Jawbreaker. Ed then stalks Greg, ready for a finish. He lifts Greg up for The EDominator (Dominator), and it connects! Rowley runs in but Rolf takes him down with The Clothesline from The Old Country!

"Oh no, not The COC! What a climax!" Vegeta exclaims unknowingly.

"Has this gotten a little TOO funny?" Tarble wondered.

Ed pins Greg!

1...

2...

Greg gets a foot on the ropes!

"And Greg survives!" Vegeta said. "But here comes some more!"

Ed sets up for The Edknife Powerbomb. He bends Greg over and lifts him up onto his shoulders. But here comes Rowley with a Chop Block to Ed's right knee! Rolf goes for another COC, but Rowley manages to hold onto Rolf while Greg crashes down on Ed for a Senton Pin as he hooks Ed's legs!

1...

2...

3!

Greg jumps off and rolls out of the ring as Ed and Rolf regroup in the ring. Rowley crawls out as well, as the crowd boos the two kids to as they walk up the ramp.

"Here are your winners; The World's Toughest Tag Team!"

"And that right leg from earlier came into play!" Vegeta said. "And Greg, just like me in a week, pinned Ed for the 1-2-3!"

"You DO know that if it wasn't for that chair shot, Greg would've been the one to lose?" Tarble asked

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda...but DIDN'T." Vegeta said.

Greg yells out to the crowd, "I JUST PINNED A FORMER WORLD CHAMPION! I JUST PINNED A FORMER WORLD CHAMPION!" He gets in everyone's faces, gloating and bragging about his victory.

"Yes, Greg! You pinned a Former World Champion! Be proud!" Vegeta said. "Y'know, my favorite picks, The Freemans, may be in trouble. This was a BIG win for The WTTT."

Ed and Rolf sulk in the ring, thinking about the failure. Ed says sorry, but Rolf pats him on the back. But Vegeta comes in the ring and smacks Rolf with a chair! Ed turns around and gets smacked as well! The Saiyan Prince grabs Ed by the throat and drives him back first into the chair with a Big Bang Chokeslam! Vegeta rolls out of the ring, the crowd in a mixed state of booing and cheering. One sign says, "All Hail The Prince", while another says, "The Saiyan Prick". Vegeta walks back over to the table, where a completely shocked Tarble just sat with his mouth wide open.

"Ve-Ve-Vegeta...what the heck...you just-"

"Declared the official winner of this feud? I know, brother...I know..." Vegeta chuckled.

Backstage, Wolfgang discussed events with his crew.

"Wait, so 'Bully' by Shinedown is about anti-bullying?" Wolfgang said in shock. "Well that's no fun. Be A Star and bronies better not moan to us about love and tolerance." Marucho (Bakugan) walks by and gets a wedgie from Wolfgang. He lets the boy go and laughs. "The classics. Anyway, down to business. We've sent Bully Divisions in different companies. UWE and CASZ were first. I'm in WWT with those Nicktoon kids until I can get a firm footing. Nelson is a bully in CWF, and we already shook up AWF enough. But who DOESN'T know the full power of The Bullies?"

"Obvious, WG." Duncan said. "PCUW. Zacky and Marina don't have a clue. So I say we pay them a visit soon."

"Hehe, yeah!" Brad cackled. "Those dillweeds will be easy to take!"

Big Brother nodded, and Terrence spoke for him. "Big Brother's right. We need to make a HUGE statement."

"Yeah, man. Like destroy a huge name." Lars said.

"Like Jimmy!" Buford said. Duncan slapped him in the back of the head.

"Maybe a Champion." Wolfgang said. Then a lightbulb...

"A Champion...a NEW Champion..." He said with a sly grain.

Not far from The Bullies, Scott and Jude talk.

"You wanna fight Dean tonight?" Scott asked. Jude just shrugged.

"Sure, dude. I need some one on one action!" He did a few jabs as he said that. Jude continued his jabs until he accidently hit Duncan in the face. The Intercontinental Champion, rage clouding his judgement, tried to attack Jude, but was held back by Brad.

"NOT NOW MAN, NOT NOW!" Brad said as he held Duncan back. Duncan yelled out...

"I GOT YOU, 'DUDE'! I GOT YOU LATER!"

Jude looked over at Scott, who shrugged.

*Commercial*

We come back with Vince & GB...

"Those T.R.U.T.H. kids remind me of Punk..." McMahon said. "I don't like them."

"It's cool." GB said. "At least they didn't insult your family."

After that, Gingka Hagane walked in.

"What, Gingka?" GB asked.

"Nothing...nothing at all..." He said. "Just glad you FINALLY recognize greatness. Good job automatically putting me in the Rumble."

"Whatever, Gingka. For being The First Anime United States Champion, you broke a lot of barriers." GB said.

"Damn right I did. And after I win that Money in the Bank, I'll be World Champion in a NO time!"

"Yes, Gingka, now please lea-"

"And THEN the people who betrayed me will see that I was not a one hit wonder! I'm a mainstay in the business!"

Raimundo walks in, the crowd heavily behind him.

"Hey, GB. I need to ask a question." He said.

"Hey, dead-weight? We're talking!" Gingka said.

"Ugh...what, Raimundo?" GB asked.

"I was wondering if I could have a match tonight? I hate ring rust." Rai asked. GB had an idea.

"Yeah...yes! Yes, you may have a match! Rai, you'll go one on one with Gingka!"

Gingka raised an eyebrow as Rai looked at him and smiled.

"Sweet." He said before walking out. Gingka frowned at GB before leaving the room.

"Nice, GB." Vince said. "I'm going to love this match."

In the arena, the lights go dark...and "Enter Sandman" by Metallica plays to massive boos. Broly walks out with a referee behind him.

"Man...I still get chills..." Vegeta said. "A big man...six hundred pounds of pure muscle...this man is a legend for his brutality. He had to leave for ECW in 1997 due to his blatant brutality. ECW had to maintain a few rules for him. Remember him vs. The Sandman?"

"I saw..." TW said. "Broke Sandman's arms and legs before taking his kendo stick and snapping it in half over his bloodied head. He even stole The Extreme Animation Championship from Kenshin Himura and held it for a year and a half. It took a three men in an Extreme Rules Match to have the match end in a Quadruple Knockout and have it vacated."

"Toon Champion for a day in 1997 after he defeated Goku before having The Title vacated after he attacked Commissioner Slaughter." Tarble said. "The man who dominated The '96 Rumble and had the most eliminations...until Dan broke the record three weeks ago. And that isn't even the reason as to why he attacked him! He did it just to do it!"

"A monster who will destroy anyone that even LOOKS at him funny." Vegeta said. "I hated this man...ruined my Rumble..."

Broly grabbed a microphone and spoke. "This is my first match in a WWE Ring since 1997. And I want to make this special. It's an honor to say that you defeated me. Only Kakarot and Megaman Volnutt have defeated me in a match. And they're Hall of Famers. Kuso won't be so lucky, but until then I will show you all the skill that has made me a legend! I introduce...The Legendary Three Minute Challenge! Any superstar who thinks they can last three minutes with me, just TRY!" Broly lowers the mic and waits for a second. Then, generic rock music plays and brings out Kevin Levin.

"Oh man! Kevin Levin!" Tarble said. "A powerhouse!"

"Who's about to die..." Vegeta said.

"Oh man, Levin may've made a mistake..." TW said.

Levin walks over the ropes and walks up to Broly, who looks down at him. Kevin, who goes up to Broly's neck, taunts and gloats before the ref separates the two and rings the bell. (:01) The timer starts and Kevin runs towards Broly (:03), who lifts him up high into the air and drops Kevin with a Gigantic Press (:06)! Broly pins Kevin! (:07)

1..2..3!

:10 is on the counter.

"Was this...was this..." Tarble stuttered.

"Animated's...no..." Vegeta said. "PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING'S SHORTEST MATCH EVER!"'

"Kevin is out!" TW exclaimed. "And if Kevin is a powerhouse, think of a smaller Dan!"

"This man...this BEAST!" Vegeta sweated. "The Wrestling world needs to lock its doors. Broly wants nothing but to cause PAIN!"

Broly exits the ring, leaving Kevin knocked out in the middle of it.

Backstage, Linus is looking at a picture of The Great Pumpkin.

"Oh, Great Pumpkin, protect me...an old trouble is back..." He said. Lucy and Schroeder walked in.

"Linus, quit The Great Pumpkin crap!" His sister scolded him. "You can't talk to an inanimate object!"

"I know he's real, Lucy. He is!" Linus said.

"Anyway..." Schroeder tried changing the subject. "You have an idea about...well, You Know Who?"

"Yeah..." Linus got up. "Forget about him. The Great Pumpkin has promised to take care of him for me. So all I need to do is focus on becoming Toon World Champion."

"Whatever..." Lucy rolled her eyes.

*Commercial*

The Supernatural Anime Theme plays, and Sam, Dean, and Castiel walk out. Sam & Dean hold their Titles up as the crowd boos and the bell rings.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; representing The Immortals and accompanied by Castiel and Sam Winchester; from...around the way...; he is one-half of The Toon Tag Team Champions; Dean Winchester!"

"Dean participating in his first solo match here in The WWE. A brawler by nature, Dean and his brother fight supernatural demons every day." Tarble said.

"And then there's their manager Castiel. He's an angel who accompanies The Winchesters from time to time." TW said.

"Dean is going one on one with Jude of Canada's Most Wanted." Vegeta said. "And how CMW gained this shot is weird...several teams were involved in a match; but after each one managed to hurt the Winchesters in some form of way, The Champs let Scott get the pin."

"Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit plays to massive cheers, and Jude and Scott jump out! They're carrying "WWE: Animated Action Figures" and passing them out to kids. Scott had a card that said "Pre-Order of WWE '13 with Animated Extension".

"And his opponent; accompanied by Scott Pilgrim; from Toronto, Ontario Canada; Jude!"

Jude says "Duuude" after each handshake he gives a fan.

"CMW has REALLY blown up since The Rumble. I went to one of their jam out sessions before the show. Scott played bass and Jude played drums. They sucked...but the fans had fun!" TW said.

"If you can connect with the fans, you can really get over!" Tarble said. "Scott just handed one teen a pre-order of WWE '13!"

The flash animated PBS Teen spazzed out after receiving his new game. Jude hopped on the apron and put his hand in a "C" form.

"All this pandering seems like bribing to me!" Vegeta said. "Just wrestle great! That can put a butt in a seat!"

The bell rings, and Jude and Dean tie up. Jude flips Dean off of him with a Hip Toss. Jude gets up and grabs Dean's neck. The spiritual hunter lifts Dean up and drops him with a Front Slam. He bounces off the ropes, but Jude jumps over Dean, and catches him on the rebound with a Belly to Belly Suplex! Jude pins. 1..Dean kicks out. Jude "The Dude" lifts Dean up and sends him down with a Facebuster. He jumps off the ropes and nails a Flying Chuck Kick to the chops of Dean. Jude yells out, "DUUUUUDE!", and the crowd responds with their own "DUUUUUDE!" before Jude goes back on the offensive. He picks Dean up, but gets a punch to his stomach. Dean gets under Jude's arm and plants him with a Northern Lights Suplex. 1..2 Jude gets a shoulder up. Dean rolls around and has Jude in the same position. Dean tries for another Northern Lights, but Jude keeps his weight down. He then drops The Winchester with a DDT! Jude goes for another pin. 1..2..Dean gets his shoulder up. The laid back boarder bounces off the ropes, but Dean rolls out of the way of the Knee Drop. Dean then kicks Jude in the back of the head! Dea then gets down and repeatedly pounds the chest of Jude with fist after fist. Jude begins coughing and Dean backs up and kicks Jude's back! The teen screams out but gets silenced with a Running Knee to his face. Dean pins a laid out Jude.

1...2...Jude kicks out.

"And that brawler nature comes out." Vegeta said. "Dean knows how to keep you down with numerous kicks. And if you manage get up, he has a barrage of fists to take you back down."

"Jude in trouble if he can't recover." TW said.

"Nooo...really?" Vegeta sarcastically exclaimed.

Jude, after being picked up, is rammed back first into the corner. Dean begins a series of jabs to Jude's stomach and face, trying to take the dude down. Dean backs up and runs forward, landing a giant haymaker that makes Jude slump in the corner. Dean stomps a mudhole in Jude and then backs up to the parallel corner. He runs forward, but Jude rolls out of the way! Dean manages to freeze and not kick the turnbuckle, but Jude rolls him up for a pin! 1...2..Dean kicks out, rolls onto his feet, and land a Shining Wizard to Jude's head! Dean pins an out of it Jude. 1...2...Jude grabs the ropes! Jude manages to get himself up via the ropes, but receives a nasty Enzuguiri from Dean to the neck! Sam coaches his brother and tells him to keep on trying for pins. Jude, dazed and confused, stumbles up and into a Capture Suplex. Jude rolls in pain, and Dean Leg Drops Jude on the neck! The chiller coughs and hacks for air, but Dean won't let him have any...evidenced by the jab to Jude's neck.

"He seems to be trying to cut off oxygen flow by attacking the neck and chest of Jude." Tarble said. "Sadistic, but it works."

"Jude is in critical danger here." TW said. "Just a few more shots could bust his windpipe or make him suffocate."

Jude coughs more while he crawls on the ground. Dean bounces off the ropes, but Jude rolls out of the way of the Clothesline! Dean lands on his butt and Jude hits a Dropkick to take him down! Jude hooks the leg. 1..2.. Kickout. He waits for Dean to get up and Dropkicks his back and into the corner head first. Dean bounces back and stumbles into a Back Body Dro-No, an Alabama Slam! Jude Moonsaults off the ropes and lands an Elbow to the chest of Dean! He pins him! 1...2...Dean kicks out! Jude, recovered and fired up, yells out "DUUUUUUDE!" and the crowd responds, "WHAT?". Jude then says, "I WANT A RIGHTEOUS FINIIISH!" The crowd cheers as he stalks Dean as he gets up. Jude jumps up for The Righteous Finish, but Dean holds onto the ropes and Jude crashes onto the ground! Dean then bounces off of the ropes and lands the most powerful haymaker he could produce to Jude's neck!

"Oh man! Haymaker to the neck!" TW cringed. "THAT had a sick impact!"

"A replay of that PLEASE!" Tarble saw the replay. "The impact to the neck of Jude from that fist was right on the Adam's Apple! That sound could be heard all throughout the arena!"

"That's why you don't broadcast your Finisher throughout the arena!" Vegeta exclaimed. "For being a fan favorite, he seems to tell them a little TOO much!"

Dean pins a coughing Jude.

1...

2...

Jude gets a foot on the rope! Dean is in shock as the crowd cheers!

"Jude's still writhing in pain, but he managed to survive for another minute!" TW said.

"But this could take a HUGE toll on him! The PPV is tomorrow!" Tarble said.

Jude struggles to stand while Dean knees his stomach and neck repeatedly! The huntet then backs up as Jude gets up. He runs for another Haymaker, but Jude grabs the arm, reverses the haymaker, gets behind her, and lands The Righteous Finish! Jude pins him!

1...

2...

Sam runs in and stomps on Jude repeatedly ending the match! Jude is then stomped on mercilously by the brothers! Scott runs in and attacks them with alternating punches! Sam kicks his knee, and Dean holds Scott up. Sam continues to attack the back of the left knee of Scott with kick after kick! Sam then bounces off the ropes and hits a powerful haymaker to Scott's knee! The man gets on the ground and grabs his knee as he screams in pain. The crowd boos them non-stop while The Champs gloat. Castiel walks in and picks Jude, and the brother's run the ropes and Sam hits a haymaker to the back of Jude's right knee and Dean hits a haymaker to his already hurt neck! Then Castiel picks Scott up and The Winchesters perform an encore! The challengers writhe on the ground as Sam & Dean hold their Titles up.

"What just happened here?" Tarble asked. "Brother, explain!"

"Well Dean is targetting the neck, the airways. Sam targets the back of the knee, a very important weak spot for the joint. Powerful hits like those haymakers can injure weak points like those. And The Winchesters did the attacks in unison, a move which I've heard is called The Colt .45. These two weren't here for a match; they came out for injury. Smart tactic."

"Brutal and sadistic though..." TW said.

"Well that's what you do to win. Any means necessary!" Vegeta said.

The Winchesters and Castiel walk up the ramp while officials check on them.

In the GM's Office...

"Those your boys?" McMahon asked. GB Nodded. "Nice. Vicious and brutal! Perfect stable members!"

"Thank you, sir! I'm glad you're enjoying!" GB said.

Mr. McMahon got a phone call and answered it. "Uh-Huh...Yeah?...Good! Bye!" He hung up and spoke to GB. "Deadpool has left the airport and should he here in forty minutes!"

GB sighed and said, "Yay."

In The Akatsuki room, they talk about tonight.

"That old man has the AUDACITY to make me wrestle five against one!" Itachi said. "He doesn't know who he's dealing with! I am the greatest Champion of the present! I shouldn't have to participate in such RIDICULOUS matches!"

"Itachi, how do you suppose you'll maintain your win streak?" Kisame asked.

"I'll just have to go out there and do what I'm suppossed to do...win. I do have one advantage...those five have several other things going on...they'll probably turn on each other quickly..." Itachi said.

*Commercial*

We come back to medical officials leading Scott and Jude to the back. Ramona and Caitlin (6Teen) check on the two guys. Chuckie runs up to them. "Scott! Jude! Do you two think you could fight tomorrow night?"

"They're injured, you idiot!" Ramona yelled. "They can't fight! Why don't you learn how to observant you-"

Caitlin drags Ramona away as Jude attempts to talk.

"Dude...*Cough* *Cough*...we need...to get revenge..." Jude said weakly.

"Yeah..." Scott said. "And what better form of revenge then taking The Titles awa-" Scott was attacked from behind by Brad as Duncan attacks Jude! The mohawked Champion throws Jude away with The Warhawk while Brad plants Scott with a Wet Willie!

"TOLD you I'd get you back, Lizowski!" Duncan exclaimed as he and Brad walked away. Medical officials check on them and Caitlin and Ramona run back over to them.

"Was that even NECESSARY!?" Tarble rhetorically exclaimed.

"Bullies! Those punks!" Vegeta yelled. "No honor whatsoever! What was the reason? Because Duncan got punched on accident? What a little girl!"

"And what about their Title shot? Is that even still on?" TW asked.

The Ranma 1/2 Intro plays Ranma Saotome out to boos and one sign that says, "One Second Cop-Out". The bell rings.

"The following is a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match! Coming to the ring; representing The 90s Dynasty; Ranma Saotome!"

"Ever since that 50th Fiction Wrestling Anniversary RAW show where he lost The Toon Intercontinental Championship, Ranma has been on a string of bad luck. His latest mishap-being the fastest eliminated person in The Rumble with one second." TW said.

"The teen is talented is the thing. He can use numerous kicks, punches, holds, and slams against you. He's the only person to hold both The Toon Intercontinental Title and Toon Women's Title...him being half girl with that whole cold water thing..." Tarble said.

"It's embarrassing. The 90s Dynasty may need to call it a day soon." Vegeta said. "They're all shoo-ins for The Hall of Fame."

Ranma waits in the ring for his opponent...

"And his opponent...making his return to The WWE!"

The crowd, many of them smarks, cheer loudly as they chant out the returner's name. (Dirtsheets lol)

"...From Springfield...'The Troublemaker'...'The Attitude of The Attitude Era'...

...'The Bartman', BART SIMPSON!"

"Deep Trouble" by Bart Simpson and DJ Jazzy Jeff plays to a thunderous ovation as explosions went off on the stage. Bart comes out in a detailed hoodie, and the crowd is on their feet screaming their heads off.

"HE'S BACK! THE BARTMAN HIMSELF!" Tarble exclaimed. "FORMER INTERCONTINENTAL, EUROPEAN, TAG TEAM, AND HARDCORE CHAMPION! HE WENT OVER TO WCW AND WON THE US TITLE AND WCW CARTOON WORLD TITLE!"

"MAN THIS CROWD IS NUTS!" TW exclaimed. "I CAN BARELY HEAR MYSELF TALK!"

"THE KID IS A FUTURE LEGEND, AND HIS DAD A CWF HALL OF FAMER!" Vegeta said.

Bart climbs into the ring and takes off his hoodie, revealing his signature orange and blue. The crowd chants, "THIS IS AWESOME! *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap*" and the bell rings. Ranma ducks under a Bart Clothesline and begins kicking Bart's sides. He ducks a Bart kick and knees Bart's gut. He bounces off the ropes and gives Bart a Kitchen Sink! Bart tries getting up, but Bart is taken down with a One-Handed Bulldog. Ranma tries to keep Bart down and locks in a Triangle Choke. The Yellow One begins trying to wiggle out, but Ranma locks it in tight. Bart begins turning them both around and gets his foot on the ropes. Ranma lets go and continues the kicks to Bart's gut. He bounces off the ropes and Leg Drops Bart's chest. He pins him in a hurry. 1..2..Kickout. Worried, Ranma Elbow Drops Bart before jumping off the ropes and Moonsaulting him!

1...2...Bart kicks out!

"Bart not off to a good start, but a bit of getting used to the speedy style of Ranma is necessary." Tarble said.

"I like Ranma trying to hurry up with the pins and attacks. That sense of urgency keeps you on your toes for anything, as well as helps you get pinfalls." Vegeta said.

Ranma continues to kick Bart's chest, before dropping him with a Savate Kick! Ranma rushes for the pin! 1...2...Bart kicks out! Ranma stays calm as he picks Bart up and goes for a Crane Kick. Bart grabs his foot and pulls him in for an STO! Ranma gets up and is thrown for an Exploder Suplex! Ranma gets up and he runs into a Powerslam! Bart pins Ranma. 1..2..Ranma kicks out. The karate artist gets up and Bart Dropkicks him into the ropes. Ranma trips over Bart's body and Bart jumps up and elbows his back. Ranma gets up and Bart lifts him up and drops him with a Complete Shot. The Bartman then picks Ranma up and lifts him onto his shoulders. He runs forward, but Ranma slips out and pushes Bart into the corner shouldet first! Bart turns back around into The Crane Kick! Ranma rushes into the pin!

1...

2...

Bart gets his foot on the rope!

"And Bart was struck with luck!" Tarble said. "He is still in it!"

"Ranma putting out a great match here." Vegeta said. "This may be his turning point."

Bart gets up and Ranma goes for a Gutwrench, buy Bart lands on his feet and twists around for a very unique Facebuster. Bart picks Ranma up, but gets a Jawbreaker! Ranma bounces off the ropes, but Bart recovers and jabs Ranma's face! He jabs it again, and the crowd pops louder for the signature. Bary jabs him again and then does The Bartman Dance before spinning around and Clotheslining Ranma!

"The Bartman Combo! A signature of The Attitude!" Tarble exclaimed.

Bart pins Ranma!

1...

2...

Ranma kicks out! Bart gets ready and pumps the crowd up. Bart is ready to win and begins to wait for Ranma to stand up. Ranma gets up and Bart bounces off the ropes and goes for The Deep Driver (Running Side-Effect). It hits! Bart pins Ranma!

1...

2...

Ranma kicks out!

"Ranma is still here! The karate kid needs to capitalize!" Vegeta said.

"Bart didn't expect a hard match, I bet! But Ranma is tired of the failure! He wants to revive his career!" Tarble exclaimed.

Ranma kicks Bart and plants him with a Gutwrench! He then stalks Bart for another finish...he goes for The Shi-Shi Hakodan (Shining Wizard), but Bart rolls away and Ranma is confused. Bart bounces off the ropes, and hits The Bartdo-NO! Ranma keeps hold of Bart and hits a Piledriver! Ranma leans on the ropes and Bart gets up slowly. Ranma tries for The Crane Kick, and it connects again! A dazed Bart is prone to The Shi-Shi...wait, Bart hits Ranma's knee! Ranma is on one knee! Bart bounces off the ropes and hits The Bartdog! Bart hooks Ranma's leg!

1...

2...

3!

Bart raises his hands to a monsterous ovation as the bell rings.

"Here is your winner; Bart Simpson!"

"Bart picked up his first WWE in twelve years!" TW said. "He will be in The Money in the Bank Ladder Match!"

"Ranma did his best, but he came up short here. The re-debuting Bart has come out on top!" Tarble said.

Bart is gone, but Ranma stays in the ring. He stands up and the crowd cheers for him a bit. He motions for the mic.

"I...I can't always do this...I've had a hard time lately...I can't keep up as much as I could...I look seventeen...but I feel nearly forty...I need to stop...I loved wrestling for you all...and I loved The 90s Dynasty...but I think it's time I left. I'm officially announcing my retirement as of right now. Yusuke and Sailor, I'll be at the wedding. But I'm done in the ring. Thank you guys!"

Ranma drops the mic and leaves the ring, and the crowd cheers for him out of respect.

"One of the all time greats in this company." Vegeta said solemnly. "I've faced that guy in the ring. Tough, never gives up, and had several ways to put you down. Great competitor. He had World Title potential. Most under-rated wrestler in the WWE's history."

"Indeed. 4x Intercontinental Champion, 2x Tag Team Champion, 2x European Champion, 1x Hardcore Champion, and a 1x Triple Tag Team Champion. The third longest reigning IC Champion might I add? 290+ days."

"Sad, really." TW said. "Many younger fans may not know much, but the older fans know so much about him. I was one of the many people calling for him to get a World Title."

Vegeta gets up and gives Ranma a handshake. The two old rivals share respect and a brief hug before parting ways.

Backstage, Ranma down the hall. Yusuke, Sailor, and Trunks walks up to him. Trunks hugs him first, followed by Sailor giving him a hug. Yusuke is last, giving Ranma a handshake that turned into a hug between two friends.

"When you're in a stable with someone for over a decade, you become so close. The 90s Dynasty isn't The 90s Dynasty without Ranma." Vegeta said. "The Z Fighters vs. The 90s Dynasty was huge. And I enjoyed the tough opponents. We made history. The first rivalry between two Anime stables."

Ranma received handshakes from several other stars such as Ed, Davis, Taiki, and Linus. The man walks down the hall and gets applause as he walks down the hall.

"A legend in his own right." Vegeta said. "Hall of Fame soon. And speaking of Hall of Fame, we have a new inductee. And I believe this man, the Voice of Animated, deserves it."

**When something goes down, a match is made. And who's the man to tell you this?**

**_"The following match is scheduled for one-fall!" Goofy said._**

**Goofy Goof!**

**"His voice is so humble. So calm. So...goofy." Triple H said.**

**"I think Goofy deserves this." Mickey said. "His work has been impressive."**

**Goofy started out in 1961, an original fiction wrestler. He was a member of The NWA's Capitol Wrestling Association's Cartoon Division. A former North American Champion and Duo Champion (with Donald Duck, later to be called The Tag Team Championships), Goofy wrestled in The NWA-CWA before becoming an original defector from The NWA to The new World Wide Wrestling Federation. On the subject on his defection and losing his NWA North American Championship, Goofy said, "Gawrsh, it's okay. I think I'm good enough to win another one."**

**"He could easily win you over with his humbleness." McMahon said. "Goofy was able to gain an audience."**

**"He was funny too." King said. "When you saw Goofy on your TV, you knew he was going to make you laugh. Even if it was at his expense."**

**Goofy would retire from wrestling in the late 70s, and would join "Mean" Gene Okerlund in the backstage announcer position during The Rock 'n Wrestling Era. The two also had segments called "Gene & Goof's Adventures". The two would go out and try to get a big interview, mostly with Goofy getting hurt.**

**_Goofy approached Cobra's locker room with a mic in hand. Gene looked closely as Goofy knocked on the door. It opened..._**

**_...And Mean Gene shielded his eyes as lasers and guns blasted the Goof._**

**_"YAAAAHOOHOOHOOHOOOOOIE!"_**

**_Goofy landed flat on his face in front of Gene, burnt to a crisp. He lifted his head up and looked up at Gene._**

**_"...A-hyuck...They're busy..."_**

**"He always had this eternal optimism with him. He never gave up." John Cena said. "I liked him."**

**Goofy would become the announcer for the Animation segments of Superstars, Saturday Night's Main Event, and later Monday Night RAW. In 2001, Goofy became the main announcer for Saturday Night Animated.**

**"His years of loyal service to the fans deserves some recognition. He has pretty much been the most recognizable voice we have here after Cole, King, and Lillian." Vince said.**

**Goofy still announces for Animated, letting out an "A-hyuck" and "Gawrsh" every now and then. From Commander Duke defeating Cobra Commander to Itachi Uchiha retaining at The Rumble, Goofy's voice is synonomous with the major events of Wrestling for the past twenty-eight years.**

**The night before Wrestlemania 28, The WWE recognizes Goofy Goof and inducts him into The WWE Hall of Fame!**

**_"Gawrsh..."_**

The crowd chants "Goofy! Goofy!" As The Disney Legend tears up at the sight. Goofy bows humbly as the show goes to commercial.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this!

And yes, the whole brand thing was true. Me and Ashe had worked out a deal to make brands. And until the actual draft, he helped me with a few matches. The biggest ones he wrote were:

Paul vs. Deadpool Hardcore Title

TD vs. Ben Tennyson Ironman Match IC Title

Survivor Series Match Immortal Canada vs. Team Davis

Women's Rumble

Gary's part of Itachi's Gauntlet at The Rumble

He wrote a few more, but those were the important ones. But Asheel has more important priorities, so the deal was off. But the original reason for the brand extension was because I had too many superstars. And I still do. So who wants to become GM of Showdown? Just tell me via PM! If I choose you, I'll give you the pre-chosen rosters and we'll go off from there. And you can only do it if you have a profile, somewhat good writing skills, and you can't be less active than me (And I suck at being active on here XD)

So if you want to work with me on Animated, PM me!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	31. Animated February Week 3 Pt 2

A/N: Here's Part 2!

And I have a new forum! WWE: Animated Universe! Here's the link!

forum/WWE-Animated-Universe/117497/

* * *

We come back to Chuckie in the interview room.

"Chuckie here! And my guest at this time...Taiki Kudo! Taiki, tomorrow, you face the figurative "patriarch" of The Z Fighters and Generation Z, Master Roshi. Your thou-"

Taiki snatches the mic away. "This is just stupid! I'm busy waiting for Gohan, and I get this old fart? That man is literally hundreds of years old! I'm not going to waste my time with him! I'm just going to kick and break his back and put my foot on him. If he tries to stand up, I'll give him The RKO! No...I'm GREATER than Orton! Why use a move that is named after him? I should take it as my own! No longer will it be The RKO...but I'll be taking my opponents down with The T-Ku-Do!"

Elsewhere, Henry has Dan, Wolfgang, Davis, and Linus gathered together.

"What do you want, Wong?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, just looking at you makes me puke." Wolfgang said.

Wong started. "Do you guys realize the oppurtunity we have here? We have Itachi...one on five. We have a chance of ending the undefeated streak tonight! We can do it!"

"He's right." Dan said. "We can end Itachi's streak here tonight! We'll go down in history!"

"Hmmm...good point, Henry." Linus agreed. "I think we should settle all differences and cooperate. At least for tonight."

"Oh alright!" Davis said. "Tonight...and tonight only!"

The four looked over at Wolfgang, who rolled his eyes.

"Okay! Fine!" The bully relunctantly complied. "But I ain't makin' no guarentees!"

"Whatever, Wolf." Henry said. The five shook hands as we go to the ring.

Axel's "Ain't No Stoppin Me Now" plays to an extremely tremendous crowd who stands on their feet! TD walks out to a voracious crowd who have come to accept the hometown hero!

"And the boy from Wagstaff has come home!" Tarble said. "This crowd is on their feet and I can't even hear myself!"

"This kid is one of the best in the ring right now!" Vegeta said. "TW, this one of you few successes; signing this kid was a great idea! He has already found success! Who else can say they've pinned Snap, Takuya, Naruto, and Ben Tennyson, ALL former World Champions in Animated and elsewhere!"

"Not many people." TW said. "This kid is the immediate future of this company. I see a World Title for him soon."

"And he's joining us right here! TD, welcome!" Tarble greeted TD as he put on some headphones.

"Is this thing on?" TD asked. He began making childish noises into the mic, "testing" it.

"Erm, it's on TD." TW said. "So how's life?"

"Good! I'm ready for tomorrow! I'm getting my Title back one way or another! My hometown fans are going crazy!" TD answered. Then, The Pokemon Red/Blue Rival's Theme plays and Gary jumps out with fireworks accompanying him. The bell rings as Gary pinches his nose and waves his hand back and forth.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from Pallet Town, Kanto; Gary Oak!"

"And when we talk abou former World Champions, Oak is a major part of the conversation." Tarble said. "The FIRST ever Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion a decade ago! He unified it with The Toon Championship the next month and became the first Toon World Champion!"

"Yes, and the best part is that he trained under me!" Vegeta said. "The kid was eager to learn, and I taught him everything I know! Well, ALMOST everything. And Kakarot's student has NEVER beaten Gary in a one on one match!"

"Yeah, he's a pretty great guy." TD agreed. "But he got in my way last week. And legend or not, I won't let people step over me! It just isn't right."

The next song, "Break the Walls", played as Souichi just walked out normally. He seemed angrier than usual with a mic in his hand.

"And his opponent; representing The T.R.U.T.H.; "Y2S", Souichi Sagano!"

Souichi puts the mic to his mouth.

"This is ridiculous. The amount of crap I put up with here is just ridiculous!" Souichi said. "I will take misplaced Title matches. I will take repeated pushes. I will take bad firings. I can take it all. BUT...when I see people like YOU GARY OAK! People who are past their prime. People who should've retired years ago! People who continuously leave and return and expect Title Matches just HANDED to them while people like me actually have to work for them. OLD PEOPLE! FOGIES! DECREPIT REJECTS! I hate it! Gary, I won't lie, you have had a stellar career! Undisputed Champion, King of the Ring 1998, Royal Rumble 1999, Grand Slam Champion, a picture perfect career! So why do you continue to embarrass yourself? You come out here these days and TRY to he relevant! Have you realized that YOU haven't won a match since you returned? You are a giant waste of space! I can think of SEVERAL people who can use your space! What about Jake Long, The D-Team, Schroeder, Charlie Brown, Aang, Sokka, Zuko? Or in developmental? Y'know, Ichigo Kurosaki waited SO long to come from developmental in 2005! And when he came up, he was put down by another oldies reject, Yusuke! And when he got better, they wouldn't even use him again! And THAT'S why Animated lost out on a great wrestler! These people, YOU FANS INCLUDED, moan and complain, "Oh, The Attitude Era this! The Attitude Era that! I wish it would come back!" And then next thing you know, Ash and Gary are back in the limelight! Davis, Tai, Wolfgang, BART SIMPSON? That kid hasn't been good since 1995, let alone 2012! I find it really funny that the same kids who talked about a revolution during The Attitude Era are the same ones not letting us rookies have a say now! It's a shame! Bugs Bunny allowed to hold a Title in XCW along with Mario? Those men have been wrestling since the stone age! Tai still allowed to wrestle? Goku and Hogan still allowed to be on screen with Sting and Daffy Duck? Well no more! From this point on, I am a leader of the new rebellion! The new revolution!

Souichi raises up an arm with a black armband, with "RR" in red letters standing for Rookie Rebellion.

"Everyone, not just Animated but from all companies in this business, please join me! Face or Heel; member of a stable or the entire group; Man or Woman; Champion or Contender; Young, Old, or Ageless; ANY rookie can join me in this new Rookie Rebellion! Make your voice known! Let yourself be heard! We ARE the future! Let it be known!" Souichi then stared at Gary. "And I will demonstrate this newfound rookie power by demolishing this fossil of the beloved "Attitude Era"."

"Wow...powerful..." TD said.

"Do you agree, TD?" Tarble asked.

"Well I've had my shots. But I think rookies deserve a chance." TD said.

Souichi slides in the ring and drops the mic. The bell rings and the match starts with Gary landing a jab to Souchi's face! The trainer gets down and begins pummeling Souichi's face before the ref pulls them apart. Then, Gary picks Souichi up and Irish Whips him. The race car driver ducks under a Clothesline and jumps off of the ropes, landing a Crossbody to Gary. The two get up and lock up once more. Gary gets Souichi into a Headlock, but Y2S drops Gary with a Back Suplex. The two get up again, and Souichi bounces off the ropes for a Dropkick. Gary ducks it and grabs Souichi's leg. He takes him down and locks in a Single Boston Crab. Quick in getting free from the hold, Souichi manages to kick Gary off and run towards his back. He runs forward and lands a One-Handed Bulldog to Gary! The racer then picks Gary up and puts him on his shoulders. He runs forward, but Gary slips out and gets Souichi with a Complete Shot. He pins him. 1..2..Souichi kicks out. Gary gets up and locks in a Front Headlock, and Souichi has a hard time getting out of the hold. Gary wrenches the neck of Souichi, who is wiggling around for freedom. The two, due to Souichi's resilience, get onto their feet. Souichi lifts Gary up and slams him onto the ropes! With the rival trainer on the apron, Souichi runs forward towards him. Gary pulls the ropes down and sends Souichi flying into the barricade!

"Oooh! That looked like it smarts!" TW cringed as Souichi went head-first into the barricade.

"Souichi is reeling from that shot. And Gary is trying to take advantage." Tarble said.

"My student is seeing some new opportunity here. He has been in control for a good minute." Vegeta said.

Gary picks Souichi up and throws him head first into the corner post. He bounces his head off of it, then throws Souichi into the announce table. Souichi is on the hard ground, reeling from the several hard throws and tosses. He tries using the announce table in order to get up, but he is interrupted by Gary, who throws Souichi into the ring apron. Gary runs for a Shoulder Block, but gets lifted up and Flapjacked onto the apron face first! He bounces off of it, groggily turns around, and gets taken down with an Enzuguiri to the head! Gary falls onto the ground along with Souichi while the ref continues the count out.

5…

6…

"They need to get up here! Double Count outs are cheap!" Vegeta said.

Souichi manages to slide back into the ring, as well as Gary by the eight count. Gary stands up, but Souichi kicks his side and Irish Whips him. Gary comes back, and Souichi lifts him up and slams him down with a Back Body Drop. Gary holds his back in pain as Souichi jumps up and elbows his chest. He pins Gary. 1…2…Gary gets a right shoulder up. Souichi then tries for a STF, but Gary manages to elbow him off. The trainer gets up and bounces off the ropes, but gets a Side Walk Slam! Souichi sees the ropes and tries for a Lionsault. He then pauses as he begins to think about what he was doing. He sees Gary get up and runs towards him, but Gary hits a quick jab to Souichi's gut! He then grabs his arms and slams him with a Front Legsweep Slam! Gary gets excited as he runs towards Souichi, who is trying to get up, and hits The Mighty Oak (Running Jumping Knees to the face)! He pins Souichi! 1…2…Souichi gets a foot on the ropes! Gary, not liking this, picks Souichi up and Irish Whips him! Gary, on the rebound, catches Souichi and hoists him onto his shoulders! He goes for The Shellshock, but Souichi slips out and bounces off the ropes! Gary turns around and gets taken down with a Speed Ticket (Front Chopblock)! Gary tries to get up, but he is taken back down with a Walls of Sagano attempt…but then he stops midway and lets go. Souichi begins to think as Gary gets up. Souichi turns around and gets hit with a huge kick to his head! Gary picks Souichi up, but gets a Jawbreaker before Souichi heads for the corner!

"High risk attempt! Many times fatal!" Tarble said.

"Will he hit this?" TW asked.

Souichi jumps off for a Crossbody…

…But Gary catches him! He puts him on his shoulders, twists him off, and hits The-NO! The Shellshock is reversed as Souichi turns it into an extreme twist and then an Armbar! The two roll over onto their feet, and Gary gets up INTO A CODEBREAKER! Souichi pins Gary!

1…

2…

3!

The bell rings as Souichi exits the ring.

"Here is your winner; Y2S, Souichi-"

Sagano snatches the mic from Goofy. "I DESPISE Jericho now! He is the EPITOME of what I was talking against! From this point forward, only The Codebreaker shall be used by me! And it will be called, from here on out…The Max Drive!"

Souichi throws the mic back to Goofy as he leaves for the ramp. Gary gets up and stares at Souichi, who laughs while he holds up his "Rookie Revolution" armband.

"Souichi just defeated Gary in the middle of the ring with NO tricks!" Tarble exclaimed. "This whole 'Rookie Revolution' thing may take off with performances like that!"

"Who would actually WANT to participate in that? It's ridiculous!" Vegeta yelled. "Just a bunch of kids who wear armbands?"

"It's more than that, Vegeta." TW explained. "The kids want a push. They're tired of the same old people. They want to be seen! Neji, Rock Lee, FiFi Lefume, and Roll of WWT; XCW's Claude Speed, Tommy Vercetti, and their gang of Hardcore Division Developmental stars; CWF's Stan Smith and Ichigo; CASZ's Rorschach; PCUW's Slade, Red Murdoch, Jason Krueger, Tanya Blake, and other Year 2 rookies; and AWF's deluge of rookies from The Rumble! These kids want opportunities! And what better way can they get an opportunity than to band together into one voice! And unofficial union of some sorts!"

"Yeah, we 2011-2012 rookies are a tough breed." TD said.

Gary gets up, but Duncan runs from behind him and drops him with a Juvie-Driver! Duncan taunts the crowd as he raises his Belt, but TD turns him around and kicks his gut! TD then drops him with The Famousser! TD receives the crowd's never ending cheers as he raises Duncan's Title in the air!

"TD sending a message as the last one standing in the ring!" Tarble said. "Will he reclaim his gold tomorrow?"

Backstage, we see Eddy and Double D recovering from some accident with medical help. Ed runs over urgently.

"What happened?" Ed cried.

"A beatdown. Some people were witnesses. One was a bald man, and the other had a lot of spikes hair that went down to his waist." One official said. Ed, now serious and angry, gets up and walks away.

"Wait...brother..." Tarble said. "You didn't..."

"I did, Tarble!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Now that his stooges are occupied, nothing can stop me!"

"Pretty weenie, Vegeta..." TW said.

"Who cares what you say? You were fired!" Vegeta yells.

*Commercial*

The Metal Fury Theme plays as Gingka walks out angrily. The bell rings as he pays no heed to the mixed booing-cheering state of the crowd.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from Japan; 'The Fallen Hero', Gingka Hagane!"

"In rookie perspectives, Gingka has had a topsy turvy year." Tarble said. "He was the first Anime United States Champion, a 21 year barrier broken. But as he became more paranoid about who was his friend or not, he slowly turned his back from the crowd."

"And paranoia is the theme for Gingka's rookie year." TW said. "He trusts nobody, not even Madoka. And he spent a while trying to get her back! He needs to learn how to trust."

"As well as not do dumb things!" Vegeta said. "He was busy whining to GB, thinking he hates him. And when he went into his office to gloat, he was placed in a match-"

Vegeta is interrupted by "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin, which calls out an excited Raimundo. He jumps up and spins around before dropping down with fireworks bursting out of the Titantron.

"-against THIS guy!" Vegeta finished.

"And his opponent; from Rio De Janeiro; The Dragon of Wind, Raimundo!"

"Rai is one of The WWE's favorite underdogs! The boy is decorated with Intercontinental, Tag, European, and US Gold! As well as TWO Royal Rumbles to his name!" TW said.

"And every Mania Main Event ended the same; with Rai on his back and The Champ retaining." Vegeta said. "He ALWAYS chokes! He has NEVER won the big one in his career!"

"But he has an oppurtunity at Money in the Bank!" Tarble said. "He can cash in surprisingly and win his first World Title!"

"Raimundo has been on a roll on Warp, with victories over Ranma, Silver Wolf, and Schroeder over the past few weeks. If he wins here tonight, he can ultimately get on the fast track here to Wrestlemania 28." TW said.

"Speaking of rolls, what about Charlie Brown? Impressive streak on Warp for him." Tarble said.

"Good for him." Vegeta said, not really interested in the affairs of Good 'Ole Charlie Brown.

The bell rings, and Rai and Gingka circle each other. Gingka gets behind Rai and goes for a German Suplex. Rai lands on his feet and jumps up for a Gamengiri. Rai lands on his feet and bounces off the ropes. Gingka turns around and grabs Rai off the rebound and throws him with an Armdrag. Rai gets to his feet and Gingka goes for a Suplex. Raimundo, after the arc, lands on his feet and Neckbreakers Hagane. Afterwards, Rai jumps up and Sentons Gingka. The wind warrior, with the momentum in his favor, runs the ropes. Gingka gets up, but gets a Hurricaranna into the ropes. Hanging on the top rope, Gingka is susceptible to a kick to his gut from Rai. Afterwards, Raimundo grabs Gingka's neck and throws him with a Half-Nelson Suplex. The two get up, and Gingka gets kicked in his leg. Raimundo bounces off the ropes and Wheel Kicks Gingka! The blader tries to get up, but Rai jumps on the top turnbuckle and jumps off. Gingka gets up and counters The Crossbody with a Dropkick to the gut! Rai is writhing in pain as Gingka grabs his arm, twists it around his legs, and drops down and knees it. With Raimundo twisting and griping on the ground, Gingka jumps up and Leg Drops his arm! Afterwards, Gingka grabs his arm, picks up Rai, and puts him in a Chickenwing! Raimundo screams out, and Gingka throws him with a unique Chickenwing Suplex! He pins Gingka!

1...2...Rai gets a foot on the ropes.

"Interesting move!" Tarble exclaimed. "What a different variation of the Chickenwing Hold!"

"Unique, no doubt. Gingka really laid Rai out with that move!" Vegeta said.

"And now The Beyblader has taken full control of the match." TW said.

Gingka grabs Raimundo's right arm and smashes it over a turnbuckle post, followed by Bulldogging his head right onto the arm! Raimundo screams out and Gingka grabs the arm again and puts it behind Raimundo's arm before dropping him with a Hard Scoop Slam. After that, he grabs Raimundo's arm again and goes for a Cross-Armbreaker. Raimundo manages to make sure Gingka doesn't lock it in, but he isn't so lucky with the Headbutt to his arm! Gritting his teeth, Raimundo tries to escape from the Armbar he has locked in, and Gingka begins putting on the pressure. Rai spies the ropes and begins his quest to drag himself there, but Gingka is trying his best to make sure Rai stays in the center of the ring. Raimundo looks up and begins kicking the side of Gingka's head. After several unprotected shots, Gingka releases the hold and stumbles back. Rai gets up, holding his arm, and runs forward. Gingka looks up and delivers a lightning fast kick to Rai's arm again, sending him into a fit! Gingka bounces off the ropes and Pegasus Spears Rai down again! The crowd boos as Gingka hooks the leg.

1…

2…

Rai kicks out! Gingka looks down in shock as he gets up and walks towards the corner.

"Rai has some fight left, and he wants to unleash it on Gingka!" TW said.

"But after all that work done to the right arm, can Raimundo really capitalize on a win here?" Tarble said.

Rai gets up and Gingka dives off for The Falling Star Spe-NO! Rai moves out of the way! Gingka turns around into a Diving Elbow Smash from Rai! Not using the hurt arm, Raimundo begins elbowing and punching the face and chest of Gingka. He raises one hand and bounces off the ropes, coming back to a groggy Gingka and Crossbodying him! The ref counts! 1…2…Gingka kicks out. He turns around, and Raimundo is right there to hit a Capo Kick his jaw! Gingka is on one knee, and Rai lifts him up and puts him on the ropes. He the hooks his neck and lands a Tornado Breaker (Rope-Hung Neckbreaker)! Raimundo then looks towards the corner. He climbs up, his back towards Gingka. But unknown to him, Gingka is up! Rai dives off for The Airsault (Moonsault with added height), but Gingka easily moves out of the way! He then quickly mounts the corner and spins off, landing The Falling Sta-WAIT! Raimundo spins himself and hits a LOUD Trouble in Paradise like kick to the back of his head! Raimundo jumps back on the turnbuckle, and-

"AIRSAULT CONNECTING! AIRSAULT CONNECTING!" Tarble exclaimed as Raimundo made the pin.

1…

2…

3!

The bell rings with Raimundo raising his hands in victory as the crowd cheers.

"Here is your winner; Raimundo Pedrosa!"

"See, Vegeta? Rai has what it takes to make it big here!" TW said.

"I NEVER doubted that!" The older Prince said. "But if this was for The Title-"

"Rai would be Champ!" Tarble finished.

"-He would have choked!" Vegeta said. "He ALWAYS chokes! Every year he gets a World Title shot; every year he fails!"

"Well this high-flyer is one with the air." Tarble said. "And Money in the Bank is HIS element!"

Raimundo points to the Wrestlemania 28 sign, silently telling the crowd his destiny.

Backstage, Davis walked around while talking to himself.

"I have to fight X-Division? What exactly IS an X-Division?" Davis asked himself. As he walked around, he ran into another…old friend…

"You people are like bedbugs; once one comes, more are to follow…" Davis said as the camera panned out to Sora with an exasperated look on her face.

"Nice to see you too, Davis..." Sora said with sarcasm.

"I don't even want to know you people exist! And yet you come back! One by one! Why? Why? Why?" Davis said as he banged his head against the wall multiple times.

"See, THIS is why people think you're a whiny brat." Sora said.

"I don't CARE for what PEOPLE say!" Davis said. "I have THIS!" He held up his Cruiserweight Title, but Sora rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you mean the Title that you defend once every leap year?" She said. "At least TK stood for Cruiserweights. You just ignore the division. Johnny Test, Trunks, Edd, Eddy, Ben Tennyson, and even that Taiki kid! They'd represent the division better than you!"

"Go die in a pit with your career." Davis said. "XCW should be called RHW. 'Retirement Home Wrestling'."

Davis walked off, leaving an angry Sora in the hall. Davis walks past Rika, who is on her way to the ring.

"More Digidestineds…whoop…" Vegeta said. "But I may like MORE Digivolution! Rika vs. Katara is next!"

*Commercial*

_Next Wednesday…_

_Animated…_

_PCUW…_

_Are about to put on a show!_

"_Welcome to Saturday Night Animated!"_

"_Welcome to PCUW!"_

_The Animated-PCUW Supershow!_

_Don't miss Itachi Uchiha teaming up with Kevin to face Eddy and Deadpool! But not before Itachi defends his Toon World Title against Asheel Din IV, the first OC and person not signed to The WWE to ever fight for the coveted Title one on one!_

_And we open the show with a Battle Royal to determine who shall face Eddy for The PCUW World Heavyweight Championship!_

_And lest we forget Red Murdoch and Jason Krueger vs. a team of Animated veterans in a present vs. future match!_

_And the most highly anticipated match of the night…_

_Ed-Peach Creek's own powerhouse. The hometown hero who reigned for nine months as PCUW World Heavyweight Champion._

_Vegeta-Prince of the fallen Planet Vegeta. The Hall of Famer turned announcer with a storied career._

_One on one!_

_Don't miss The Animated-PCUW Supershow!_

_Suddenly Zack and Marina showed up on-screen with GB and Dokuro._

"_If you miss this, your friends will make fun of you for years." Zack said._

*Commercial End*

Backstage, Asheel IV is actually walking around with Dokuro as a tour guide. And he has his Age of Fallen with him yukking it up.

"Hey, Phil…" Colt said. He whispered into his tag partner's ear. Phil raised an eyebrow at what Colt said.

"Well…sure, why not. I'd have some fun." Phil said. He walked off with Colt, leaving Christian, Selena, and Asheel with the tour.

"It's cool you guys let me come here." Asheel said. "I enjoyed the tour. And the show was cool."

"Yeah…I got an autograph from Bart Simpson." Christian said. "It's too bad that show sucks now."

"Well I got to see that cute guy Dan Kuso. Unfortunately, I noticed Broly breathing down my neck earlier…"

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the show so far. Hopefully we get the same treatment in Peach Creek!" Dokuro said.

As they continued walking, Itachi walked by Asheel, who said something.

"Enjoy that Title, man! I'll be making room on the Din trophy case for it."

Itachi turned around and shook his head before turning around and beginning to walk off. Asheel wasn't too impressed.

"Aaaw, is the big bad Champion TOO scared to say something? You nervous, Uchiha? You really believe that I'm going to rip that Title from you, huh?" Asheel said. Itachi stopped and turned around. Christian stood next to Asheel as Itachi got closer.

"You littler brat." Itachi said. "Why GB gave anyone from your backwater indy company, let alone you, a shot at this Title is beyond me. Legends who have transcended time and space have held this Title. And with you having the ability to challenge for it…it really pisses me off. Do you, in ANY form of way, have the idea that you can really pin me or make me submit?"

Asheel said, "Yeah, why not? You're no different from Kevin; A guy who acts tough on the inside, but is just some little wimp with an inferiority complex on the outside. That Title is in a dark age. I watched Animated when I was little. Attitude Era. Gary Oak, TJ Dettweiller, Tim Drake, Tai Kamiya, Gohan, Yusuke Urameshi, Davis, hell even Wolfgang; those guys brought prestige to that World Title. You have Heavyweight Title reigns in there. Alvin Seville, The Tick, Mario, Sonic, and Hercules from WCW; and Davis, Gary, Dick Grayson, Wolverine, and Matt Ishida from WWE. You represent TWO lines of great Champions, and you barely live up to any of the names. You're a major failure as a Champion. Putting over a nearly 70-0 winning streak that took you nine years to build. Remodeling The Title and calling it 'The Mangekyo World Title'. Injuring EVERY Naruto character and putting them out. Thresh Crash was right…you're a poor man's Undertaker."

You can hear an "OOOOOOOH!" from the crowd as Itachi's face contorts into a frown. He grabs Asheel by the collar and says, "If you or anyone compares me to The Undertaker, I will make it my personal mission to murder them…I am NOT The Undertaker. You take that to AWF. THEY'LL give you an Undertaker-lite. I am ITACHI UCHIHA, THE GREATEST WORLD CHAMPION IN-THIS-BUSINESS. You just earned yourself a spot on my most wanted list. I suggest you watch out…lest you want someone to destroy your precious little family like Claymore Raters…"

Asheel clenched his fists at that. "Don't you EVER put my family into this. At least I respect mine. I never KILLED mine and injured my brother. We've wrestled in numerous companies. TWE, DWE, ZWL, you name it, we wrestled there! You're a disgrace to family, and I plan on making sure an abomination like you never lays a hand on THAT again."

Itachi walks away, but Asheel gets one more shot in.

"Walk away…that's what most little girls do when they lose an argument…"

Itachi ignores him as he walks off.

"That no good little punk, coming into OUR arena, insulting OUR Champion, and making OUR lineage look bad!" Vegeta said. "I shall PROMISE you that I'll be CLEANSING this company of that ass-backwards indy turd!"

"Either way, Itachi vs. Asheel just got more heated." Tarble said. "And this next match features another budding rivalry!" He said as The Digivolution Theme plays for Rika and the bell rings.

The following match is scheduled for one'-fall! Coming to the ring first; representing Digivolution; from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan; Rika!"

"And Rika has been on a tear throughout the Title picture for the past few weeks." Tarble said. "She wasn't in The Rumble, and she wants her Title shot as reparations."

"And she damn well deserves it!" Vegeta exclaimed. "WHY DIDN'T SHE HAVE ONE ALREADY? She wasn't in the Rumble, as we have now found out, because she was needed back in Shibuya for a family emergency! That is deserving, at the least, a Number One's Contenders Match! And GB delivered by giving her a Title match!"

The Avatar Ending Theme plays Katara out, and the crowd is loving her! She high fives everyone on her way to the ring!

"And her opponent; from The Southern Water Tribe; Katara!"

"This crowd LOVES this girl" Tarble said, "and who can blame them? She had a five star match with Gwen last week! Albeit she lost, she took Gwen and the fans to the limit! Some call it Match of the Week in the WWE!"

"And I agree!" Vegeta said. "She put out a high caliber performance! Not many people here, men or women, can do that! And Rika herself is no slouch! I predict a great, competitive, albeit hate fueled, match!"

"But can Katara put down a raging Rika?" TW wondered.

The bell rings, and Rika charges right after Katara, who backflips out of the way of the Lariat, which would've ended the match early. The Waterbender grabs Rika by the waist and takes her down with…a Takedown. Rika gets up, and Katara gives her a Snapmare. She puts the knee on the back and locks in a Chinlock. Rika flips Katara over her head and slams her on her back. The Tamer grabs Katara by her hair and yanks her up hard. Still with a handful of hair, Rika pushes Katara away and pulls her back in for a Sit-Down Spinebuster! She pins her. 1..2..Katara kicks out. After pulling her up by her hair again, Rika throws her into the corner. She runs for Katara, but gets a face full of feet and a Diving Elbow to the head for her troubles. Katara pins her. 1..2..Rika tosses her off! On the other side of the ring, Katara tries to get up before Rika. Once up, Katara runs towards her and hits a Monkey Flip. Rika is on her back, and she receives an Elbow Drop to her chest! Katara pins her. 1..2..Rika kicks out. Katara tries to keep Rika down with a Headlock, but the powerful tsundere powers out and gets up. Once she stomps on Katara's chest, she bounces off the ropes and hits a Double Stomp to her face! Rika pins her. 1..2..Katara grabs the ropes. While holding her face, Katara gets up and turns around…into a kick to her gut. She is set up for a Suplex, but she knees Rika's head multiple times before she is let go! Katara stumbles back into the ropes, but gets a Tilt-A-Whirl Side Slam! Rika pins her. 1…2…Katara kicks out! Angry over her opponents resilience, Rika tosses Katara up by her arm, but gets a DDT! Katara then rolls her into a Small Package!

1…2…Rika kicks out! Katara gets up and is Booted over the top rope!

"Katara doing everything she can to make sure Rika is down, but the powerhouse isn't lying down easy." TW said.

"The two differing styles are staggering." Tarble said. "Katara is a technical wrestler who uses her brain to try and assess a situation so she can reverse it into her favor. He brother must've taught her about plans."

"And Rika, while skinny, is strong for her size!" Vegeta said. "She can overpower Katara's attempts, while being quick enough to take down Katara in a snap!"

Katara gets up, but feels the brunt force of a knee drill into her head. The shot bounces her off of the barricade head first, pleasing Rika. The Tamer picks her up and bounces her head off of the barricade again, before picking her up and dropping her head first onto the barricade again. With Katara spinning aroun dizzily, Rika runs towards her and viciously tackles her into the corner post! The hard hit causes Katara to cry out as she slowly crumples down. She holds her back in pain, but Rika's too cold hearted to care. She picks Katara up again and puts her on her shoulder. She backs up…and drives Katara back first into the corner post again! Her back is aching as she tries to walk away. Rika, on the other hand, loves this, and picks her up again before slamming her on the table! Katara gets up, weak, but Rika picks her up and Gorilla Presses her onto the hard floor! Katara goes splat as the crowd cringes!

"Oh, now THAT is just straight up brutality! Katara was just manhandled!" TW said.

"Katara was brutalized by the best!" Vegeta said. "Rika is a tough SOB! She won't lighten up on ANY beating!"

Rika drags Katara into the ring and pins her.

1…

2…

Katara gets a foot on the ropes!

"Well Katara has some pep in her step!" Tarble said. "She needs to come back!"

Rika kicks Katara in the gut and lifts her up slowly. She Irish Whips her to the ropes, which Katara bounces off of and actually comes back with a Jumping Clothesline! Rika gets up, with Katara running from behind her and dropping her with a Bulldog. Katara begins trying to get up, hoping to take her down again. Rika pops up and emphatically takes Katara down with a powerful Samoan Drop! Rika pins Katara. 1…2…Katara rolls over onto her feet and has Rika in her arms. After a primal yell, Katara throws her with a Last Call! The crowd is on their feet as she pins Rika. 1…2…kickout! The Water-Whip is being teased, and Katara crouches down for stalking. As soon as Rika gets on her feet, Katara grabs her arm and goes for a Water Whip…but Rika turns it into her own Lariat-No wait, Katara flips the two around and turns it into a Small Package!

1…2…3!

The crowd is in pure shock as Katara rolls out of the ring and cheers with the crowd while Rika gets up and yells angrily at Katara!

"WHOA! What a surprise right there!" Tarble exclaimed. "Katara just pulled out the biggest victory in her career so far!"

"Here is your winner; Katara!"

"What a quick finish…" Vegeta said. "Kind of anti-climactic…but nonetheless, Katara actually beat Rika! With a Small Package no doubt! What a surprising result!"

Katara cheers on the ramp as the crowd is chanting her name! But then Sailor Moon runs out and smacks The Title Belt over Katara's head! The Champion towers over the laid out body of Katara as she makes her way down to Rika. The Champion rolls into the ring and stalks Digivolution's Alpha Female. She runs for a Senshi Boot, but Rika ducks it! Sailor turns around into a LARIAT! The Alpha Female roars victoriously as she raises The Title above her head among a mix of cheers and boos!

"And yet Rika STILL stands tall!" Vegeta said.

Backstage, Colt and Phil walk away from the women's bathroom.

"And then the water's gonna go SPLOOSH all over her!" Colt yelled out.

"You idiotic beast…" Phil shook his head. "You finally made yourself useful."

"Thanks, Phil. I-"

Colt was interrupted by an elbow from The Toon World Champ! Phil, in shock, runs forward, but get thrown into the wall head-first! He opens a trunk and stuffs Phil inside before closing it and locking it tight. After pushing the trunk down the hall on a dolley, he turns back around into an elbow from Colt. The Saint begins going to town on the Champ, ending it with a haymaker to the jaw. Colt grabs a steel pipe, but gets a Throat Punch from a recovering Itachi. Colt stumbles back while holding his neck and gets his head slammed repeatedly into the wall. After Itachi grabs the pipe, he bashes it over Colt's head. Itachi grabs Colt and throws him over to the food table. He picks him up and Chokeslams Colt through the food table! Itachi then grabs a pair of brass knuckles as he begins going to town on the face of Colt. After a succession of twenty or so shots to the forehead, Itachi leaves Colt a bloody mess in the middle of the hallway. He comes back, however, with an ink pen…

*Commercial*

"Oh my…" Tarble was speechless, "Ladies and gentlemen, just a few minutes ago before we went off the air, PCUW's Colt and Phil-The Second City Saints-were just walking down the hall. Then this happened."

The replay of Itachi's attack on The Saints is shown, with Itachi leaving Colt bloody the last scene.

"What brutality…" TW said. "The Champ is just a monster. Why beat THEM up?"

"To send a message to that punk Asheel!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Backstage, Christian and Selena find a trunk that keeps moving and making sounds. Christian grabs a hammer and busts the lock open, helping Phil out of the trunk.

"Phil?" Selena said with shock. "Where's Colt?"

The three looked over to see EMTs attending to the other Saint. They ran over to see Colt on a stretcher. His face was covered in blood, which the EMTs were trying to wipe off.

"COLT!" Phil yelled. He clenched his fists as he looked down at his partner's limp body. Asheel ran over, upset as well over this. The group then noticed some black writing on his side. They ask the EMTs to turn him over, which they do. Colt's entire back is covered in black writing, which says-

"'I said watch your back'." Asheel read out loud. The AoF follow Colt out of the arena as we come back to the ring, where Binky Barnes is standing inside. The bell rings as Goofy speaks.

"The following is a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match! In the ring; from Elwood City; Binky Barnes!"

Binky grabs a mic and speaks. "I always told you guys that my time was coming soon! And now it's here! I'm destroying my opponent tonight in order for me to go to Wrestlemania! I'm going to the Money in the Bank Ladder Match as a Tag Team Veteram…and walking out as the NEXT Toon World Champion!"

Binky drops the mic when The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show Theme plays. Charlie Brown jumps out to a few cheers, and he shakes a few hands.

"And his opponent; from Minnesota; Good 'Ole Charlie Brown!"

"CB has been on a bit of a roll on Warp, with his win streak on there." Tarble said.

"He's okay, but this is the big leagues." Vegeta said. "On Animated, he needs to REALLY prove to us."

The bell rings as Charlie Brown and Binky tie up, with Binky pushing him back. The Brown gets back on his feet and runs forward, getting a push back with one hand. Brown tries again, but get pushed once more. Charlie Brown gets up to his feet and Binky runs forward, and Charlie Brown Dropkicks his leg. He begisn to try and keep Binky down by continuing a beating onto his back and head. Brown backs up, and Dropkicks Binky's head, taking him down. Brown pins Binky. 1..2..Binky kicks out. Brown bounces off the ropes after being thrown off, but Binky catches him and hits a Capture Suplex. He pins Brown. 1..2..CB gets a foot on the ropes. CB jumps off the ropes and dives off to land a Crossbody…no, he's caught for a Last Call! Binky goes to pin Brown, but Brown was playing possum! He kicks the head of Binky and gets up. He bounces off the ropes and lands a Flying Forearm. Binky stumbles back into the ropes, where he bounces off. Brown lands a Capo Kick as Binky goes down as he falls into the ropes! Charlie Brown sees this opportunity as he bounces off the ropes, runs towards Binky, jumps on the top rope, and Leg Drops Binky's neck with The Baserunner! He then points to the top rope!

"Here comes Charlie Brown! The Homerun play next?" TW exclaimed.

Charlie Brown stands up as he straightens himself up on the corner. He dives off…but Binky puts his knees up! Brown crashes onto his knees, and Binky gets up. He grabs his neck with his arm and lifts him up and slams him with The Tough Ending! Binky pins Charlie Brown as the ref counts.

1…2…3!

The bell rings as Binky gets up and cheers for himself.

"Here is your winner; Binky Barnes!"

"Binky is a major threat once more!" Tarble said. "Poor Charlie Brown. He had a streak, but lost it on the main show. This was his big chance."

"Oh well! He'll get over it!" Vegeta said. "If he was any good, he would've won!"

"Well Binky is going to the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, joining Souichi, Gary, Ben Ten, Gingka, Raimundo, and Bart Simpson." TW said. "He may have a great chance of winning. But then again, my money is still on Raimundo!"

Backstage, Itachi walks down the hallway with his Title.

"Oh yeah! Main Event time!" Vegeta said. "The Champ is coming to do the impossible! Try and defeat FIVE people!"

"But what if those five people actually want to work together!" Tarble said.

"Itachi vs. his challengers! Next!"

*Commercial*

The lights go dim as The Ministry Theme plays for Itachi. The World Champion walks out with The Belt on his shoulder as the bell rings.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; formerly from Konoha; he is The Toon World Champion; Itachi Uchiha!"

"This man is back in action." Vegeta said. "His last match was against four people in a gauntlet match for his Title at The Rumble. But now he has to face five people because Mr. McMahon is too much of a hardass!"

"I wouldn't say that with the boss listening, brother." Tarble said. "Anyway, folks; the main event is here! But originally the match scheduled was Itachi vs. Wolfgang." The lights turned back to normal as Itachi removed his hood and raised his Title in the air. "But then after he was late to the meeting at the start of the show, followed by him making death threats to Mr. McMahon, THIS match is now in place: Itachi vs.-"

"We Are One" plays, and Wolfgang walks out onto the stage.

"Wolfgang…"

"Flashbeagle" plays next.

"…Linus…"

The Bakugan US Theme played.

"…Dan Kuso…"

"Line in the Sand" played.

"…Davis…"

And finally, "Just Close Your Eyes" plays.

"…and Henry Wong. FIVE on ONE!" Tarble finished. The five walked together in unison down the ramp, closing in on the ring and on Itachi's undefeated streak.

"The Champ is in trouble." TW said. "Five one One Handicap Match? His all win record may just scratch in a one on the side."

"And it's just not right!" Vegeta screamed. "The man needs to grow thicker skin! All he does is punish people for being them! Stone Cold is understandable! DX is understandable! But why punish ItachI?"

The bell rings as Linus starts off for them, the other four on the right side of the apron. Linus avoids several attempts by Itachi to tie up and takes The Champ down with a Chop Block. After Linus grips his head, he locks Itachi into a Front Headlock. Unfortunately for him, The Champ gets up and throws him off. Linus stumbles back in pain before tagging in Dan. The Brawler gets in the ring and goes for a jab, only to get blocked and pushed back. Dan runs forward, but Itachi throws him up and lets him Free Fall back down to the mat! Dan gets up and stumbles to his corner, tagging in Davis. Davis runs after Itachi, kicking his legs and laying on several punches. He bounces off the ropes, but Itachi Big Boots him in the jaw! Itachi watches Davis stumble backwards and tag in Henry Wong. The Champion wastes no time in going to town on Wong's body. The Champ bounces off the ropes, but he's given a Forearm Shot to the gut! Itachi stumbles back as Henry waits for a perfect time. He runs towards Itachi's back, but The Champs picks him up and plants him with a Sidewalk Slam! Wong, in pain, rolls to his corner and tags in Wolfgang. The Alpha Male runs into the ring and goes blow for blow with Itachi. After an exchange of punches, Itachi wins the punching battle, punching the big bully to the ropes and kicking him out of the ring! The Champion stares at the team of five, who seem to be doing badly.

"Itachi just took each one of them out with just a few shots." Tarble said. "They need to re-organize their assault plan."

"Ooooor, maybe they need to just end this match in Itachi's favor! He's going to probably win!" Vegeta said. "With THAT kind of dominance, winning is inevitable!"

Itachi waits for Wolfgang to get in the ring, wanting Wolfgang to come to him. The Alpha Male tries to get up as the ref counts 3. Davis tries to come into the ring, and he succeeds. He tries to hit Itachi, but the Champion gives him a Back Body Drop. Itachi turns around and falls down with a thud due to Wolfgang ambushing him with a Clothesline! The bully pins him. 1..2..Itachi kicks out.

"Davis sacrificed his body, but they finally have The Champion down!" TW said. "And I foresee a roflstomp about to come on."

"You kids and your internet…" Vegeta groaned.

Wolfgang continued to stomp on the Champ until the referee pulled him off. Wolf Irish Whipped Itachi, and caught him and slammed him down with a Front Slam. Wolfgang drags Itachi over to the ropes, where Linus tags himself in. Van Pelt vaulted over the ropes and elbowed Itachi in the chest. He hooks the leg. 1..2..Itachi grabs the ropes. Itachi gets up slowly, but Linus gets on the second part of the turnbuckle and dives off with a Double Axe Handle. Itachi is on one knee, and Linus tries to keep him down with Forearm hit after Forearm hit to Itachi's back while hooking his head as well. Linus DDTs Itachi and goes for a pin. 1...2..Kickout. Linus tags in Davis, who jumps on the ropes and falls down with a Splash. He pins Itachi. 1…2..Kickout. The Digi-Leader continues to kick the Champ in the spine, and locks in a Camel Clutch. He bends the back and neck of Itachi far back, trying to force a tap out from him. As the Champ begins to get up, Davis releases the hold and Leg Drops the neck of Itachi! He pins him. 1…2...Itachi kicks out. Itachi gets up, and Davis walks towards him. The Champ punches Davis and bounces off the ropes. But Davis recovers and Spinebusters Itachi back down! Davis pins him again. 1…2…Itachi grabs the ropes. Exapserated, Davis tags in Dan, who runs into the ring and Dropkicks Itachi's head, taking him back down. Itachi gets up again, and Dan Dropkicks him again! Itachi gets up, and Dan runs up to him and Dropkicks him once more! After that, Dan grabs Itachi's head from behind and drills him down with a Reverse DDT! He keeps hold of the head and gets back up. He then lifts Itachi up for an Inverted Drago-Drop! But Itachi regains control and gives Dan a Back Suplex! Dan gets up, and Itachi runs the ropes! Henry tags himself in and Powerslams The Champ! He goes for a pin! 1…2…Itachi kicks out!

"That Champ being BRUTALIZED now!" Vegeta said. "All confidence I had was gone now. Itachi was just handled by every team member. They said they were a well-oiled machine, and they ARE."

"And yet you have to give it up for the resilience of Itachi." Tarble added. "He's able to take all this without succumbing to the 1-2-3."

"That win streak is not just a record for Itachi; it's him. It's so much a part of his career that of it were to leave, Itachi would feel as though he has nothing to his name." TW said.

"How will The Champ fair? We'll find out after the break!" Tarble said as Itachi is given a Sit-Out Facebuster!

*Commercial*

We come back, and Itachi Big Boots Henry Wong!

"We're back, and Itachi is slowly gaining some steam!" TW said as The Champ knocks Dan and Davis off the apron.

"During the break *Replay of Itachi reversing a Suplex into his own to Henry shows* Itachi recovered with his own counter suplex to Henry Wong!" Vegeta said happily while Itachi boots Wolfgang and elbows Linus off the apron. "The Champ is coming back into this match!"

Itachi turns around and Henry is there to take him down with a Flying Forearm! The boy looks to the ropes and runs to them. He climbs up and stands tall on the apron. He dives off, but Itachi catches him with his hand on his throat! It's Chokeslam time! But Linus runs in and kicks Itachi off of him! While Itachi is down, Linus bounces off the ropes and hits a Security Snap!

"And now The Champ is back down!" Tarble said. "And Henry is making the tag to Dan, and he's going to FLY!"

Dan dives off of the turnbuckle, but The Champ puts his knees up to negate The Pyrus Splash! Itachi bounces off the ropes and Wheel Kicks Dan down!

"We don't see a Wheel Kick from Itachi that often!" Vegeta said. "Using his speed moves must mean he's desparate! And I can see why he is!"

Davis tags himself in, and Itachi grabs a running goggled kid and lifts him high for a Back Body Drop. Davis, though lands on his feet! Itachi turns around into a kick in his gut, followed by a bend down and a Pedigree!

"PEDIGREE! PEDIGREE!" Tarble screamed. "ITACHI IS LAID OUT! THIS MAY END THE STREAK!"

1…

2…

Itachi gets a hand on the rope! The crowd groans frustrated, along with Davis!

"Davis was ONE SECOND away from the end of a streak!" Vegeta said. "Itachi needs to recover FAST!"

Davis argues with the referee about the count, all the while Itachi gets up. Davus turns around and a HAND COMES RIGHT AT HIM! Davis backs up and tags in Linus! The Champ grabs him by the neck and hoists him over the top rope, slamming him on his back! Linus gets up and receives body shot after body shot, with Itachi cornering him into the turnbuckle. The Champ backs up a bit and runs forward, getting two feet to the face. Linus jumps up and hits an elbow to the head of Itachi. The Champ stumbles around as Linus bounces off the ropes from behind him and Bulldogs him. He pins Itachi. 1...2…Kickout! The boy locks in a Security Lock, which causes The Champ to squirm around in pain! He tries to reach for the ropes, but Linus keeps them both in the center of the ring. Linus wrenches the neck of Itachi, keeping him in control the entire time. After thirty seconds, Itachi begins inching him and Linus to the ropes. He is a fingertip away… but Linus drags him back! The Champ continues to feel tormented as the referee begins lifting his arm up and down.

One time…

…it goes down… (Vegeta: Oh man! COME ON, CHAMP! RECOVER!)

…two times…

…it goes down… (Tarble: Itachi is near UNRESPONSIVE!)

…three times… (TW: IT'S GAME OVER FOR THE CHAMPION!)

…Itachi manages to keep it up! Linus applies even more pressure, and Itachi begins trying to inch over to the ropes again. His vision blurring and consciousness near failing, Itachi reaches out…

…and grabs the ropes!

"And he is SAFE once more!" Vegeta said. "He survived a close one! Itachi is STILL in the match!"

"So many close calls, and yet Itachi has displayed a certain durability that he always exhibits during grueling matches like these." Tarble said.

"The man's a monster. He may not be Big Show big, or even Kane tall, but he is a monster by attitude and nature!" TW said.

Linus backs up and tags in Wolfgang. The Alpha Male backs up as Itachi struggles to get up and goes for The Wolf's Kick! Itachi ducks it and grabs Wolfgang's neck before lifting him and planting him with a Chokeslam! The other four run in, trying to curb a pin attempt. Itachi gives them each a Throat Punch, taking them all down as he pins Wolfgang.

1…

2…

WOLFGANG KICKS OUT! Itachi is shocked at the kickout, trying to keep in all anger in an attempt to keep his cool.

"SO CLOSE!" Vegeta exclaimed. "The match could've ended RIGHT THERE!"

"Itachi is SO frustrated! He wants to end it so bad, but the presence of five people hinder it so well!" Tarble said.

Itachi gets up as Wolfgang gets up as well. The other four begin their way to the corner. Itachi grabs his neck again, but Wolfgang pushes him off and puts him on his shoulders before hitting The Wasteland! Wolfgang backs up away from Itachi, stalking The Champ. Henry tags himself in, and Wolfgang begins yelling at the boy! The two argue as Itachi begin to get up. Linus and Davis run into the ring and try and keep Itachi down as the two near the corner argue. Wolfgang pushes Henry away as he runs forward…

…but Itachi ducks, and WOLFGANG HITS DAVIS WITH THE WOLF'S KICK!

"Ooooooh man!" TW said. "And with that, let the derision BEGIN!"

Henry argues with Wolfgang while Linus and Dan argue with him as well! Wolfgang pushes Linus away, and he trips over Davis. Linus and Davis begin arguing while Henry and Wolfgang argue. Dan argues with Wolfgang as well, but then as soon as Dan begins pointing out Henry's mistake, Henry turns on him. The two faces argue while Davis finally says that he quits and tries to leave. Linus is pushed out of his way, but the boy turns Davis around and kicks his gut before planting him with The L-Swing!

"L-SWING!" Tarble exclaimed. "AND HENRY JUST DROPPED DAN WITH THE H-BOMB!"

"ALL HELL HAS BROKEN LOOSE!" Vegeta exclaimed. "THE FIVE MAN TEAM HAS IMPLODED!"

Linus is Wolfkicked over the ropes! The Alpha Male turns around and gets Clotheslined over the top rope!

"And Henry is the only one left standing in the five man WHOA!" Tarble is interrupted!

Henry turns around into a hand to his throat! Itachi lifts him up and slams him down HARD on the mat with The Chokeslam! Itachi pins the lone man!

1…

2…

3!

The bell rings as the crowd boos INTENSLY! Itachi, The Champ, snatches his Title away and raises it in the air for everyone to see.

"Here is your winner; Itachi Uchiha!"

"THE CHAMP HAS PINNED AND DEFEATED FIVE OTHER MEN AT THE SAME TIME." Vegeta said. "Itachi is a bastion of resilience! Twenty minutes he survived with them!"

"Itachi is the real deal, no joke." TW said. "But nothing would've happened had Henry stayed in the back."

"Wong screwed the match for his WHOLE team! And now Itachi is doing what he'll be doing tomorrow…STANDING OVER THE REST OF HIS OPPONENTS." Vegeta said.

Itachi walks up the ramp, holding his Title. He looks back and snickers before leaving to the backstage. In the GMs office, Vince gets off of a call.

"Alright, GB. He's in the parking lot." Vince said as he got up. "You better be ready."

GB gets up and brushes off his suit before sighing and leaving with Mr. McMahon.

In the parking lot, a truck pulls up. The door opens, revealing Wolverine. He walks over to the other side and opens the passenger door before the show goes to commercial.

*Commercial*

…

…_Ever since I was born…I DESPISED life as we know it. If you were me, you grew up in a wrestling family. A wrestling family of DOLTS. The maternal unit is a pain, the daughter is a pain, the son is a blithering idiot, the pet is a hypocrite, and the father is a drunk. How they gained successful careers…well most of them…in professional wrestling is beyond me. But I can tell you one thing…I plan on being greater than them all. _

…_My father is a former World Champion. But he let one man screw him over. A certain middle aged legend. And with his son running around, he's a former World Champion. My father's oldest son had potential…but decided to ruin it by becoming nothing more than the other son's yes man. But I plan on becoming the TRUE heir to the wrestling family throne. I…plan on becoming a major force in this business._

_I…my name is…_

_*Static*_

*Commercial End*

"Well…I have no idea about that." Tarble said. "But I DO know that tomorrow is The X-Roads! The last stop before Wrestlemania! Which path do you choose on your journey to glory! Let's look at the card!"

**Taiki vs. Master Roshi**

"That old coot needs to leave and just let Taiki go for Gohan…" Vegeta said.

"I'm rooting for him!" TW said. "Roshi is a legend, and there is a reason he made Goku the legend he is today!"

"Master Roshi may be old, but he has some agility and strength left in him!" Tarble said. "Next up-"

**Scott Pilgrim & Jude (Canada's Most Wanted) vs. Sam & Dean Winchester (The Winchesters) Toon Tag Team Championships**

"The Winchesters just debuted a CRINGE-WORTHY new finishing move today, and tested it out on Scott and Jude!" TW said. "That is the kind of stuff that ends careers! Put me down for The Winchesters."

"I see Scott and Jude. They'll find some way to get out of it. They have to come prepared for that move tomorrow." Tarble said.

"They're damaged goods." Vegeta said. "Easy Winchester win. And next up…"

**Sailor Moon © vs. Katara vs. Rika Toon Woman's Championship**

"Rika has wanted a Title shot, Sailor wants to fight Rika, and Katara has proven herself to be ready for a shot tomorrow." Tarble said. "I see Katara taking it home!"

"Give me Rika!" TW said. "She is BRUTAL! I think she may go about things in the wrong way, but she doesn't care and that's enough for a win."

"I agree, kid, but Sailor has proven herself ready for a hard task time after time again." Vegeta said. "Sailor wins this because she isn't some rookie…she's a future Hall of Famer!"

**Duncan © vs. Gary Oak vs. Souichi Sagano vs. TD Kenelly Toon Intercontinental Championship**

"Tough one here." Vegeta said. "This is a heavy hitters of the mid-card battle here. I want to say TD, but Souichi has vastly improved, and Gary is STILL a threat. Give me Gary Oak! I want my student to win!"

"I see Duncan pulling out this win again." TW said. "He has proven dominant after every week he is shown."

"Except for tonight, when TD was dominant. TD was the one Duncan beat two weeks ago after he was ambushed." Tarble said. "TD is still itching for revenge. TD to win his Title back!"

TW said, "Also just made-"

**Eddy & Edd vs. their assailants**

"Easy loss for The Eds." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta sent out two people to attack Edd and Eddy, in order to rile Ed up. I see The Eds coming back for revenge with a win." Tarble said.

"Give me The Eds too. This match is a prelude to the Supershow next Thursday, and I hope Ed comes to play." TW said.

**Yusuke and Keiko's Wedding**

"Oh yeah…almost forgot…" Tarble moaned.

"HOW can you forget? It's Yusuke and Keiko!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Those two are SO cute together! I hope their wedding goes off without a hitch!"

"Weddings? Going off without a hitch? In the WWE?" TW burst out laughing. "Keep living a lie, old man…"

"I'll show you old man, you brat!" Threatened the legend. "And finally, the main event!"

**Itachi © vs. Wolfgang vs. Davis vs. Linus vs. Henry Wong vs. Dan Kuso Toon World Championship**

"In what should be a major clinic, Itachi defends in a Six-Way Match!" Vegeta said. "Itachi proved he can beat five men tonight, and I see no problems with him retaining tomorrow!"

"But tonight was a tag version." TW said. "Tomorrow is everyone all in the ring. I say Henry Wong to win!"

"But betrayals were rampant tonight." Tarble said. "The team tore apart. Unfortunately, I have to say this…Itachi to retain tomorrow night."

"'This Means War' by Nickelback, along with Elimination Chamber, is the official theme for X-Roads!" Tarble said.

"No Chance" plays again, and Mr. McMahon struts out with GB. The two make their way to the ring, GB looking upset.

"And here it comes!" TW said. "GB's evaluation! This can either let him retain or get FIRED!"

"Oh and you just LOVE this, don't you?" Vegeta said.

"YES!" TW replied. "Let's see how Mr. McMahon sees his performance."

Mr. McMahon grabbed a mic and spoke. "GB…you are something. You are a very interesting General Manager…you usurped power from TW by catching his mistakes. And you became the third GM. Then you had Sarutobi and Tsunade suspended indefinitely because you caught them in a mistake. Then you became the sole GM. And now I have you in an evaluation test. Well let me just say that ALL of December SUCKED." The crowd boos and cheers at this. "It was predictable and not very exciting. TLC was NOT a good PPV. But The Rumble was okay…the show after had a GREAT Hardcore Match, but the next week was terrible. But this week…you have pulled out a GREAT SHOW!" The crowd boos and cheers. TW is in shock.

"But…but…but…" He stammered while Vegeta laughed.

"Oh yeah! You had a LOT to say before! Now you're silent?" The Prince taunted TW.

"Well it WAS a pretty good show…" Tarble admitted. TW stays silent.

"I have to say that you, sir have PASSED your job evaluation!" Vince said with happiness. GB goes to shake his hand, but Vince turns around. "But I haven't signed off on the papers though…you're still under testing." GB looks confused. "You've passed…but you'll only get the grade if you reinstate Deadpool as Number One Contender!" GB groans as Vince smiles. "If you do, you pass. If you don't…well…you know." Vince said with a sly smile. "So come on out, DEADPOOL!"

"Insane in the Membrane" by Cypress Hill plays as the fans are now on DP's side! They cheer like crazy as GB and Vince wait for The Merc to come out…

…but he doesn't come out. Vince and GB stare at the stage as the crowd cheers even louder. They turn around and-

"BOO!"

The two men step back due to Deadpool from behind them!

"And there he is! The Merc with The Mouth is back on Animated!" Tarble said.

Deadpool grabs a mic from the side of the ring. "Hey guys! I haven't been on here in a few chapters! Hey, Vinnie! Nice tie! Hey Daddy G! Nice ass!" The crowd laughs as GB facepalms. "I'm back! And betta than evuh! And tonight, I come to you without my Hardcore Title. Mostly because Claude Speede took it to Xtreme Crapshoot Wrestling for the Old and Irrelevant. And then, once again, my Hardcore Title was passed around like a disease on the AWF Supershow, a.k.a., Wrestling's Sketch Comedy Show. And I rested up last week, and came back here! I plan on doing a few things now that I'm here.

Get TobiGB the ability to get on FF again on his home computer.

Kill the writers of Green Lantern. Instead of putting Ryan Renolds in a Lantern costume, put him in a DEADPOOL costume. Get it yet, writers?

Advertise my new video game! DEADPOOL! YEAH, I GOT A GAME! NO FOOLIN'! FOR REALSIES!

And lastly…GET MY TOON WORLD TITLE SHOT BACK!

The crowd cheers loudly for this objective, and GB rolls his eyes. "So, Daddy GB…may I have my Title shot back?...Pweeeeease?" He said in a cutesy tone. GB moaned even more as the crowd began to chant, "Give it back!" Vince looked at GB, who had looked back at him.

"Well?" Vince said as he motioned for him to say it. GB turned back to Deadpool, who was directing the crowd in the chant.

"Give it back! Give it back!"

"Toonwriter, give them CAPITAL LETTERS! It makes it sound cooler!" Deadpool said.

"GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!" The crowd demanded as GB shook his head and looked up at Deadpool.

"Deadpool…" GB said "…

…you're Title shot at Wrestlemania…

…

…belongs to Alucard."

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd, or Deadpool…or both…went as GB laid that out. Vince looked over at GB.

"I'm sorry…what?" Vince said.

"I'm not giving Deadpool the Title shot." GB said. "He cheated to win, he embarrassed this show, had our Title not only given away but passed around like a cheap floozy on the AWF Supershow…he is a NUISANCE!" Deadpool was silent.

"Wait…" Wade said. "So you don't even like me?"

"Wade, you were a great stable member…" GB said. "But you degenerated into a cheap joke of a man that has made this brand look bad! Alucard, on the other hand, is an able bodied star who can represent this company proudly!" Deadpool and the crowd boo louder as Vince walks up to GB.

"GB, reinstate his Title shot or I will terminate you on the spot!" Vince said. GB stood his ground.

"No! I won't!" GB said. Vince was at his boiling point.

"Fine! If that's how you want it! GB…

…YOUUUUU'RE…

…FIIIIIRE-"

"AND IF YOU FIRE ME, I WILL GO SOMEWHERE ELSE." GB interrupted Vince mid-firing. "AND I WILL SHARE EVERY COMPANY SECRET WITH THE TABLOIDS. I WILL SPILL EVERYTHING I KNOW ABOUT THE INNER WORKINGS OF THIS COMPANY. I WILL RUIN YOU, VINCE. I'LL SHARE SECRETS WITH EVERY OTHER COMPANY. AND YOU CAN'T SUE ME, BECAUSE YOU MAY THINK YOU HAVE LAWYERS, BUT THE COMBINED MONEY AND POWER OF EVERY OTHER COMPANY-CWF, AWF, WWT, EWF, UWE, CCW, AND OTHERS-WILL TRUMP YOU, NO PUN INTENDED. I WILL LAUGH AT THE SLOW DEMISE OF YOUR COMPANY, VINCE. SO FIRE ME. COME ON. WHAT'S WORSE? ME STAYING HERE OR YOUR EMPIRE CRUMBLING SLOWLY?"

The crowd, in a unified tone, booed immensely as Vince stood in the ring shocked. The crowd, with Deadpool, chanted "ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE!" As GB stood in the ring feeling victorious. Vince spoke.

"Okay…you win." The crowd booed. "You are not fired." The crowd booed louder. "You passed." The crowd booed even louder. "And Deadpool is not the Number One Contender." Deadpool booed the loudest he could after that. GB chuckled in the ring as DP and the crowd booed.

"Oh how LOW can you go!" Tarble said.

"He found a way to get under the Chairman's skin! He found his weakness!" Vegeta said. "That's more than Itachi did! Our GM's a brave man! He SAVED this brand!"

TW stayed silent.

GB walked past Vince and was about to leave the ring.

"Wait…I'm not done." GB turned around. Vince looked around at him. "You think you won, you smug bastard? Well I have a few things to say to that. FIRST...Deadpool is NOT the contender…according to you. As Chairman, I find that it CHEAPENS the Rumble to have the winner stripped of his Title…so Deadpool, under my orders, has his Contendership BACK!" Deadpool cheered along with the crowd as GB looks shocked. "But he will fight Alucard at X-Roads for the shot as well. I WILL be fair with that.

SECOND. GB, you passed the exam and are still GM…but after X-Roads…you're suspended for a week." The crowd went nuts after hearing that! GB frowned at the news.

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled out. "BULLCRAP! BULLCRAP!"

"And the General Manager for The Supershow…

…is TW!"

"OH YEAH!" TW cheered at the announce table.

"BULLCRAP! BULLCRAP!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"AS IROH ALWAYS SAYS, KARMA!" Tarble exclaimed. "GETS YOU EVERY TIME!"

GB is scowling at McMahon, Deadpool, and TW right now.

"And lastly…GB, you did pass, and you will be GM after the next week…but your job will be on the line again…in five weeks…AT WRESTLEMANIA!" The crowd cheered loudly at this news. "Team GB will take on Team TW! Winner gets control of Animated!"

GB yells out in pure anger at this news. Deadpool cheers in the ring as Vince laughs to himself.

"SEE YOU IN TWO WEEKS, DADDY!" Deadpool said with a hint of sarcasm as GB left the ring in a huff. Deadpool celebrates in the ring and hops on the turnbuckle, pointing to the Wrestlemania 28 sign.

"COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLCRAP! I KNEW THE CHAIRMAN WOULD PULL THIS CRAP! I KNEW IT!" Vegeta said. "THIS IS SO UNFAIR! JUST SO UNFAIR!"

"AND GB IS LEAVING ANGRILY, WHILE TW AND DEADPOOL CELEBRATE!" Tarble said.

"OH YEAH! GM NEXT WEEK! I WILL BE HERE NEXT WEEK! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT THURSDAY!" TW exclaimed.

"And we'll see you guys tomorrow for X-Roads!" Tarble said. "I'm Tarble, the OTHER Saiyan Prince with TW and my brother Vegeta, and we'll see you tomorrow!"

"UTTER BULLCRAP!" Vegeta kept spewing.

The show ends with Deadpool celebrating with Vince McMahon inside the ring as "Insane in the Membrane" blasts through the arena speakers and the crowd cheers as well.

_Results-_

_Sailor Moon and Haruhi Suzumiya deaf. Ramona Flowers and Gwen Tennyson_

_The Wimpy Kids deaf. The EPA_

_Broly deaf. Kevin Levin Legendary Three Minute Challenge (:10)_

_Jude deaf. Dean Winchester DQ_

_Bart Simpson deaf. Ranma (Qualified for Money in the Bank)_

_Goofy Goof inducted into The 2012 Hall of Fame_

_Souichi Sagano deaf. Gary Oak_

_Raimundo Pedrosa deaf. Gingka_

_Katara deaf. Rika_

_Binky deaf. Charlie Brown_

_Itachi Uchiha deaf. Wolfgang, Linus, Dan Kuso, Davis Motomiya, and Henry Wong_

**Card for X-Roads**

**Edd & Eddy vs. Their Attackers**

**Duncan © vs. TD vs. Souichi Sagano vs. Gary Oak Fatal Four-Way Toon Intercontinental Championship**

**The Winchesters (Sam & Dean) © vs. Canada's Most Wanted (Scott Pilgrim & Jude) Toon Tag Team Championships**

**Taiki vs. Master Roshi**

**Sailor Moon © vs. vs. Katara vs. Rika**

**Deadpool vs. Alucard Royal Rumble Wrestlemania Title Shot**

**Itachi © vs. Wolfgang vs. Davis vs. Linus vs. Henry Wong vs. Dan Kuso Toon World Championship**

* * *

A/N: I got it done! Next chapter is X-Roads!

Also, be sure to check out The new forum for Animated! WWE: Animated Universe! Be sure to comment and follow it!

forum/WWE-Animated-Universe/117497/

And I'm still looking for a person who want to work on WWE Animated-Showdown with me! Whoever wants to do it, send me a PM!

And a prediction contest is on! Predict who you think will win at X-Roads! There will be 1st and 2nd place prizes!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	32. XRoads Wedding

****A/N: Here we go! X-Roads! This chapter is crucial to the show. Why? Find out!

Also, check out The WWE: Animated Universe forum! Submit stuff, make your own threads about Animated, or whatever!

And be sure to check out IvanDrago's Destined! It's a great read on XCW's prehistory, as well as Tai and Sora's destinies pre-XCW!

I own no one...of course...

* * *

**WWE: Animated**

**Presents…**

**THE X-ROADS (CROSSROADS)!**

Fireworks go off in the arena multiple times. The stage is adorned in road signs and street markings. The stage is a road that forks at the top. There are to entranceways, and they combine at the ramp, resembling a fork in the road. There are working streetlights on each of the entrance tunnels. The fireworks stops, and we go to the ring, where multiple wrestlers are standing around the ring and inside the ring. Outside the ring stands AWF's Gon, Ryo, Simon the Digger, JP, Tommy, and Zoey, talking to each other. Inside the ring, Sailor, Kuwabara, Ranma, Trunks, Shizuka, Sakura Kinomoto, and Yukina talk.

"Welcome to X-Roads!" Tarble said. "I'm with The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta! And I'm Tarble, The OTHER Saiyan Prince! And we're live from St. Louis! The center of the country! Just like how this is the half-way point between the east and west coasts, we are at the halfway point on The Road to Wrestlemania! People must make their decisions now! Which path shall you take?"

"Well I can tell you that currently, the path that Yusuke and Keiko are taking is somewhat adorable!" Vegeta said. "I'm not one for romance, but I feel as though this is just beautiful! Two greats getting married in this ring!"

"Yeah, brother; because marriages have ALWAYS worked out in a WWE ring…" Tarble said with sarcasm. The ring is adorned with flowers and an arch and podium in the center. The mat is covered with a red carpet, and here comes General Manager Nazirul with a mic.

"Hello, Animated Universe! I am Nazirul, General Manager of AWF!" The crowd cheers for this statement. "Wow, didn't think there would be all cheers here. Anyway, I am here to announce that the wedding for the couple of Yusuke & Keiko has started! Introducing first, your minister for the evening, The King of the Spirit World, Koenma!"

The older looking Koenma, not in his baby form, walked out onto the stage and down the ramp.

"The King of The Spirit World, and one of Yusuke's many friends and mentors during his journeys and fights." Vegeta said. "A fitting person for this spiritual affair."

Koenma spoke into the mic on the podium. "Hello, all! I'm glad I was chosen for the part of the minister here! As the leader of the Spirit World, I will uphold this honor of wedding these two together. Now, introducing first; from Japan…The groom! Yusuke Yurameshi!"

The YuYu Hakasho Theme plays, and Yusuke walks out in a full tuxedo. He walks down the aisle…erm, ramp…and walks onto the apron before walking into the ring. The Spirit Detective, ready to get married, is a bit jumpy.

"A Hall of Famer right there." Vegeta said. "Former Toon World Champion, Hardcore Champion, Intercontinental Champion, Tag Team Champion, Royal Rumble Winner, King of the Ring…this kid is a shoo-in." Vegeta said. "And one of the few people to ever defeat me. What an great accomplishment for him. Obviously the best in his career."

"Sure it is, brother…sure it is…" Tarble said. "Albeit, there's something that just escaped my mind. Yusuke did something a few months back…"

"Who cares? This wedding is now, Tarble!" Vegeta lashed back.

Koenma spoke again. "And now…to introduce the bride…the beautiful…wonderful…downright most gorgeous woman you will ever me-" Yusuke motions for Koenma to hurry it up… "Oops, sorry Yusuke! The bride, Keiko Yukimura!"

The all too famous wedding song plays through the speakers. And out from the back, comes Keiko accompanied by her father. The two walk down the ramp, the train of her dress following her. Yusuke smiles as the other men from AWF admire her beauty. The girls smile as well. Keiko walks across the apron, with Yusuke holding the ropes down so she could get in the ring. The two stand side by side across the altar as Koenma speaks.

"This is great…" Vegeta said. "She is gorgeous. Yusuke is a downright lucky man."

"Sure he is, brother…but I won't lie, she looks great." Tarble said.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between Keiko Yukimura and Yusuke Yurameshi. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. If anyone in this ceremony has any problems with these two marrying…speak now…or forever hold your tongue."

"WAAAAAIT!"

Everyone turned to Nazirul…who had his hand up. However, he sat back down.

"Sorry, just wanted to stir up some controversy. Continue!"

The three at the altar gave off Anime Sweatdrops as they turned back to each other. Other than the trolls of the audience yelling out "NO!", no one was opposed.

"Yusuke, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Yusuke spoke into the mic. "I do." Koenma turned towards Keiko.

"Keiko, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Keiko spoke into the mic. "I do." Koenma nodded his head.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Yusuke pulled Keiko's veil over her head, revealing her beautiful brown eyes. The two leaned closer and shared a passionate kiss that announced their new marriage to the world.

Koenma then said, "World, say hello to the NEW Mr. & Mrs. Yusuke Yurameshi!"

Kuwabara, not one for tears, bawled his eyes out. Yukina held him as he did this, laughing all the while. Kurama smiled as well, but Hiei kept the same stoic expression, Nazirul clapped as well, while Botan clapped happily and hugged the bride and groom. The rest of the AWF audience congratulated the newlywed couple as Tarble was in complete shock.

"Wow…whattya know…the two DID get married inside this ring without ANY problems." Tarble said. "Complete shocker."

"Not since Macho Man and Elizabeth at Summerslam '91 has there been such a beautiful wedding in a wrestling ring."

Yusuke and Keiko embrace in the ring, and everyone celebrates as they all talk and mingle inside the ring.

"I need to get in on the wedding action!" Vegeta said. "I'm going into the ring!"

"Wait, brother!" Tarble warned him. "LOOK!"

A small triangle flipped open inside the ring. A hand crawled out, unbeknownst to anybody. Suddenly…black spiky hair popped out. And then a hand…with a kendo stick…and then…wait…no…it's…it's…

"WAIT…" Vegeta tensed up. "It can't be…YUSUKE! LOOK OUT!"

Yusuke and the rest of the group are too focused on the after party that they don't notice…

"IT IS! IT IS!" Tarble screamed as the entire crowd stood on its feet for…

"IT'S KAKAROT'S BRAT! HE'S BACK?" Vegeta yelled as GOHAN appeared in the middle of the ring! Kuwabara turned around and was WHACKED with the kendo stick! Yusuke turned around and stood cold dead in his tracks as the angry Gohan wanted revenge.

"FIVE MONTHS AGO, YUSUKE ATTACKED GOHAN FROM BEHIND AND PUT HIM OUT OF ACTION FOR MONTHS! AND NOW GOHAN IS BACK FOR REVENGE! AND ON THE GREATEST DAY OF YUSUKE'S LIFE!" Tarble yelled as the entire ring went after Gohan!

The Half-Saiyan went to town on anyone who would attack him! He smacked Hiei down, and took Kurama down with the kendo stick! Tommy and JP attacked, but Gohan smacked them down as well! Simon and Trunks kicks Gohan in the knee and Gon joined in, attacking a downed Gohan. Yusuke joined in, angry at the teen for ruining his ceremony. Yusuke takes off his jacket, but Gohan pushes Gon and Simon away and drops BOTH of them with successive Kame Kicks! (Buzzsaw Kick) Yusuke turns around and is DROPPED DOWN with a POWERFUL Kame Kick! Keiko, outside the ring, cries and screams as Nazirul, Koenma, and the other ladies walk her away. Gohan stands over a knocked out Yusuke and smirks, before motioning for the microphone. The crowd chants "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!"

"THAT BRAT RUINED IT!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs. "HE RUINED YUSUKE AND KEIKO'S BEAUTIFUL NIGHT! YOU BASTARD!"

Gohan speaks. "I. AM. BACK." The crowd cheers at an extreme level at this. "And Yusuke…thanks for all those months off. Really helped me plan my comeback. And it's a perfect night for a comeback…I heard Taiki Kudo wants me. Well, Master Roshi…step back…we don't need you wasting your well-deserved time off. Taiki, I'M your last step before Wrestlemania! ME VERSUS YOU! TONIGHT! NO HOLDS BARRED! IT ISN'T A REQUEST. IT ISN'T A CHALLENGE. IT'S A COMMAND. YOU AREN'T GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA! AND YUSUKE ISN'T GOING TO LAST ANOTHER NIGHT!" Gohan picks Yusuke up again and bounces him off the ropes. The now Super Saiyan Gohan jumps up and spins around, taking Yusuke down with The Drill Kick! (Spinning Dropkick)

"AND GOHAN HAS TAKEN DOWN YUSUKE WITH HIS FATHER'S FAMED FINISHER!" Tarble said. "AND NOW IT'S TAIKI VERSUS GOHAN INSTEAD OF MASTER ROSHI IN A NO HOLDS BARRED MATCH! OH TONIGHT IS GOING TO BE GREAT!"

"YOU BRAT! YOU TWAT!" Vegeta cursed the boy. "YOU MAKE ME WANT TO ROOT FOR TAIKI! I HOPE YOU GET YOUR COMEUPPANCE! I REALLY HOPE YOU DO!"

"Folks…" Tarble said, "Welcome to X-ROADS!"

* * *

A/N: And THAT's why it's important! A marriage ACTUALLY happens, but GOHAN returned! Don't remember his injury? Go back to Bragging Rights, please!

And now the match is Gohan vs. Taiki! Any changes to your match choosing, or you want to keep it the same?

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	33. XRoads 2012 Part 1

A/N: Here is part one!

And I have found my new partner for WWE Animated/Showdown! He will remain a secret until Wrestlemania. But he will help me with matches, honing his match skills until The Draft. My student, so to speak :P

Also, be sure to check out The WWE: Animated Universe forum! A new topic is there! And be sure to make topics of your own too!

Now please...read The Roads of X...

* * *

"Welcome to The X-Roads!" Tarble said as the bell rang. "And we have our FIRST match!"

"The following is a Tag Team Match scheduled for one-fall! And it is for The Toon Tag Team Championships!"

"Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit plays for Scott and Jude, who walk out a bit more weakly than usual. They come from the left entrance, with Jude holding his neck and Scott limping.

"Introducing the challengers; from Canada; Jude & Scott, Canada's Most Wanted!"

"These two are just rookies themselves, but they've managed to rack up the fans here like billiards!" Tarble said. "Tailgating parties, post-show parties, fan interactivity, and a NEW web-show called The Most Watched! These two have charisma by the pound!"

"But while fan interactivity is a huge portion of the wrestling ways of getting over, the most important part is actually wrestling." Vegeta pointed out. "And while CMW are pretty good, the Champs have shown that they're a bit more adept in the ring."

The Supernatural Anime Theme plays, bringing out Sam and Dean from the right tunnel. They hold their Titles high in the air, as the crowd boos them down.

"And representing The Immortals; from...Washington...; they are The Toon Tag Team Champions; Sam and Dean Winchester!"

"Yesterday, a match between Jude and Dean was nothing more than a short mission to injure the challengers." Vegeta said. "And while it cost Dean the match, THIS match is of more importance."

"I don't condone what they did at all." Tarble said. "A wrestling match should be just that, a WRESTLING match. Not a mission to injure your opponents!"

"Well it was a smart move, Tarble! You can't say anything against smart moves!" Vegeta said.

The bell rings, and Jude wants to go first. The rocker charges a Dean, who teases a Throat Punch. Jude stops in his tracks, getting a kick to his gut for a punishment.

"And psychological warfare is also a factor here, as CMW don't want their injured parts re-injured." Vegeta said.

Jude gets an Irish Whip, but ducks under a Clothesline and bounces back...just to get a kick to his side. Dean continues to kick the side of Jude, before Dean jumps up and stomps on Jude's neck! Jude rolls around in absolute grief, the crowd going "OOOH!" as Jude tries to scream, but stops himself before putting more strain on his neck. Jude is thrown into the corner and Dean runs forward, hitting a Corner Clothesline to Jude's neck. Jude stumbles out of the corner, coughing and hacking, as Dean tags in Sam. Jude gets a lift by his legs before coming down into Sam's arms for a Cutter! Right on the neck! Sam looks down at Jude and pins him. 1..2..Jude kicks out. Sam bounces off the ropes and Leg Drops Jude's neck! Jude continues to dry heave as Sam locks in a Side Headlock. Jude squirms and wiggles, hoping to find a way to get out of the hold. Sam, meanwhile, ups the pressure of the move. He begins twisting Jude's neck around while the skater dude flails helplessly. Jude begins a desparate crawl to his corner, but isn't able to get there before Sam gets up and drags KICK TO THE FACE! Jude lands a kick to the face of Sam, sending him back a bit. Once up, Jude waits for Sam to turn around and tags in Scott, who walks in and Bulldogs Sam down! He pins him!

1..2..Kickout.

"Scott's knee will be a major factor here." Tarble said. "Either Scott and Jude can ignore it and win, or The Winchesters abuse it all match long, making it a Jude exclusive match."

"Either way, a lot of Scott's aerial and speed attacks have been negated." Vegeta said. "That's pretty much MOST of his arsenal!"

Scott began a series of stomps to the chest of Sam, before Scott drops down with a Knee Drop with his right knee. Scott, holds his left one and pins Sam. 1..2..Kickout. Scott got up and picked Sam up, kneeing his gut and Scoop Slamming him. He grabs his head again and hits a DDT, keeping him on the ground. Hoping that he doesn't have to use speed moves, Scott tries to keep Sam on the ground with a Boston Crab. Sam wiggles in pain as Sam struggles to get to the ropes. Scott doesn't withold any pain, but Sam flips Scott off of him and locks in a Single Boston Crab on the left knee of

Scott, making the man cry out in pain. Scott, banging his head on the ground in frustration, is prone to Sam tagging in Dean and getting a kick to his knee! Dean lifts Scott's knee up and slams it on the ground! Afterwards, Dean jumps up and Elbow Drops his knee! Scott holds his left knee, shaking and trying to keep in all signs of pain. Dean drives his knee onto Scott's kneeand begins taunting him. "I WANT YOU TO CRY!" he said to Scott as he put more pressure on the knee. Scott tried to push him off, but Dean tags in Sam and the two brothers drop down with fists for Scott's knee. Sam picks Scott up and Dropkicks his knee, taking down onto the other. Sam then bounces off the ropes and kicks it. Scott is still trying to keep in the pain. Sam picks Scott up again and bounces off the ropes, with him coming back into a Kitchen Sink! Scott, using his bad knee for the desparation move, tries to limp over to Jude. Sam, meanwhile, tags in Dean. Scott is a fingertip away, but Scott gets a roll-up!

1...2...Scott managed to kick out!

"A close call for the Canadians, but the abuse to the knee has been ghastly!" Tarble said.

"And it won't stop!" Vegeta said. "Sam and Dean making good use of their plan from yesterday!"

Dean backs up and elbows Jude in the neck! The skater falls off the apron, holding his neck. Dean turns around into a kick to his knee from a desparate Scott. Scott goes for another kick, hitting one right on the side of Dean. The crowd begins to cheer again as Scott takes Dean down with a High Kick to the face! He pins Dean! 1..2..Dean kicks out. After sitting up, Dean is taken back down with a kick to his head. Scott tries channeling the crowd's energy and tries to get pumped up again. Dean gets up and Scott goes for the Extra Life! He uses his little leg power to jump off the ropes, buy gets taken down and put into Ankle Lock! The left leg of Scott is on fire as the Toronto Fighter finally just screams out for the whole arena to hear! Dean adds onto the pressure, twisting his leg and moving it around violently! Scott bangs his hands on the ground before trying to get to the ropes. Dean sees this and drags Scott back to the middle of the ring! Scott, all out of ideas, hears the crowd cheering him on, listening to the "SCOTT! SCOTT! SCOTT!" chants. He lifts himself up and turns on his side...kicking Dean off...INTO THE REFEREE! The referee is down!

"Scott got out but the ref was just taken down!" Tarble said.

"We NEED more sturdier refs in this business!" Vegeta said.

Scott got up, but got a kick to his knee from Sam behind him. The Winchesters then agree to hit The Colt .45. They bounce off the ropes, with Dean getting HIT WITH A TAG TITLE BELT! Sam, unaware of this, bounces off the ropes and gets a Savate Kick from Scott!

"WHAT?" Vegeta exclaimed. "Of ALL the no good, dirty tricks? What's their problem?"

"Leveling the playing field!" Tarble said. "And DON'T pretend you haven't done this before!"

"Uuugh, fine! It was smart!" Vegeta admitted.

Jude, trying to yell, says "Duuude!" Scott says "What?" Jude replies. "I need a Righteous Finish!" The crowd cheers as Jude stalks Sam! One Winchester gets up and gets The Righteous Finish! Dean is next, as Scott gets on the top rope for The KO! But...

DUNCAN AND BRAD! Duncan slides into the ring and Throat Punches Jude! While Brad comes on the apron and knocks Scott off! The two leave, their mark left.

"And now BULLIES?" Tarble said. "This was NONE of their business!"

"The Bullies make EVERYTHING their business!" Vegeta said. "And quite frankly, it pisses me off! This was a great match before they came in!"

The Bullies leave, as Dean spies Scott on the ground. He crawls up to him and locks in The Ankle Lock again! The ref slowly gets up as Scott tries his best to no submit. But Jude is out of it and Scott is in the middle of the ring. He raises his hand in an attempt to crawl to the corner, but Scott can't take the pain anymore and taps out, signaling the bell. Dean lets go of Scott and grabs his Belts from the ref. Sam gets up and gets his Belt from Dean.

"Here are your winners; and STILL Toon Tag Team Champion; Sam and Dean Winchester!"

"The Supernatural Brothers retain tonight, albeit with the help of a couple of nosy revenge seekers." Tarble said.

"To be honest, I would rather see CMW win than have The Winchesters win due to The Bullies!" Vegeta said. "The Bullies ruin every match! But that does NOT take away The Winchesters' display of skill tonight. After all, their plan yesterday made Scott tap out today!"

"While they were impressive, The Bully presence was a majot factor of their victory." Tarble said.

Sam and Dean celebrate, until Ed and Al slide in the ring and attack them!

"And now The Elrics have a message for The Winchesters!" Tarble said.

"NOW? AFTER A GRUELING MATCH?" Vegeta yelled.

Ed nails Sam with The Automail Clothesline, and Al Capo Kicks Dean! Al hops on the top rope and jumps off, hitting The Shooting Star Press! The nXt winners grab The Winchesters Titles and raise them in the air, much to the fans' liking!

"And The Elrics sending a message to the Tag Teams in The Six Team Tag Team Match!" Tarble said. "The nXt winners wanting that Title win!"

"And yet they won't get it!" Vegeta said. "They're unimpressive on AWF Gattai!, and they're unimpressive here. The Freeman Boiz, The Winchesters, WTTT, Digi-Blaze, THOSE are tag teams! Impressive ones too!"

Backstage, Chuckie is with Taiki.

"Hiya! Chuckie Finster here, with my guest at this time, Taiki Kudo! Taiki, Gohan is back and you have a match with him instead of Master Roshi! You're thoughts?"

"Chuck, I am most likely the HAPPIEST person in this arena! I've had such a GOOD DAY! First, I wake up feeling refreshed. Then I find a wonderful breakfast buffet which sells tempura rolls for on the go! Then I get into a car and get a wonderful tour of St. Louis. The cab driver made this dump sound much better than it is! Afterwards, I find that a kid in the arena has a Shoutmon plush and my trademark goggles on his head! He comes up to me and says, "Mister Taiki, sir, I'ma HUGE fan of yours. I don't know who Master Roshi or The Z Fighters are, but I hope you win either way." And that's when it hit me…these kids know NOTHING about the Z Fighters. And the reason is…they're a generation in the past. I'm from the NEW era of Anime! This kid, probably seven, never even HEARD if Goku…but I bet you he's probably seen a bit of Xros Wars! Point is, I'm PURGING the modern WWE of these old fossils of the 90s! No more older stars running in!"

Taiki holds up his arm, revealing The "RR" armband.

"It's time for a new revolution to kick these oldies to the curb."

"Oh no…" Tarble said. "He's actually a part of the Rookie Revolution!"

"Oh great!" Vegeta yelled. "Souichi and The WTTT was okay, but NOT him!"

Elsewhere, GB is brooding in his office while Dawn (TDROTI) is trying to console him.

"GB…Mr. McMahon doesn't know what he's doing. You are a fixture here. You're the top dog in the GM world. Laurinitius has NOTHING on you! And Teddy Long is a has been! YOU are the true General Manager."

GB looked up at Dawn. "I know…but no one else knows…I'm getting shafted because I spoke my mind. And you know what? I'm GLAD I did! Someone needed to stand up to him! He's a bully! And it's okay, because my team for Wrestlemania will stand tall over TW's team!"

In the ring, the arena went dark…"Enter Sandman" by Metallica played, and Broly walked out slowly.

"And I guess we'll be having an impromptu Legendary Challenge here tonight!" Tarble said. "I'm scared witless, Vegeta…"

"Ugh…I seriously do not need this now…can't he just get this over with?" Vegeta said.

Broly took a mic and spoke. "Welcome to another Legendary Three Minute Challenge. I have a pre-chosen opponent that will come here and attempt to dethrone the almight Broly! So who is the "lucky" challenger?"

Broly looked onto the stage, where nothing happened for a few seconds. Then The American Dragon Theme played, and Jake Long ran out.

"And The American Dragon has been selected to come out and try and break Broly's challenge." Tarble said.

"The first challenger ever was Kevin Levin…you know, the big tall guy who's pretty strong?" Vegeta said. "Yeah, Broly decked him in ten seconds. The shortest match in wrestling history. How that scrawny kid thinks he can defeat Broly is BEYOND me…"

The bell rings as the timer starts. Broly tries to grab Jake, but the AmDrag rolls under his massive arms and begins kicking his legs. Broly, not the bit phased, catches Long as he rebounds off the ropes and drops him with a Free Fall Slam. The count is at fourteen seconds, and Broly bounces off the ropes. Jake puts his feet and counteracts Broly's Leg Drop. Jake bounces off the ropes and hits a Shoulder Block to Broly, taking him down to one knee. Thirty seconds has passed and Jake jumps up and hits a Double Axe Handle. Jake jumps off the ropes, but gets a Headbutt to the gut. After forty seconds, Broly lifts Jake up and slams him down with The Gigantic Spike. He puts one finger on a laid out Jake.

1…2…3!

The bell rings, and :46 seconds passed.

"Thirty-six more than Kevin!" Tarble said. "New record!"

"Yeah…" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What an accomplishment…"

Broly picks Jake up and lifts him high over his head…before throwing him out the ring and onto The Spanish Announce Table!

"Oh now THAT is just unnecessary!" Tarble screamed.

"SSSSSSSH!" Vegeta shushed his brother. "Do you WANT him to hear you?"

Broly laughed at the sight of Jake's limp body flat on top of the announce table as we switch to Dan's locker room. Dan and May are looking at the television screen, with Broly having decimated Jake Long.

"I'm taking him down after I win the Title, May, I'm serious!" Dan said with a hint of rage. May tried his best to console him.

"You just focus on your World Title Match tonight." The Pokemon Coordinator said as she rubbed his back while trying to pump him up. "You have trained for this for months. This is your chance to shine and win back The World Title!"

Dan stood up from his chair. "You're right, May…I am winning this Title. For you." He looked at her. "I couldn't have gotten this far without you. We're from two totally different animes, and yet you chose to help me. I can't repay you for that. But I CAN win the World Title tonight! And then PARTY ALL NIGHT LONG!" He put his arm around her shoulders and shouted, which made her laugh. Dan hugged her and walked off in the direction of a weight room.

Elsewhere, Scott and Jude bemoaned their fates.

"Sucks…" Scott beat himself up. "We were THIS close…and then those damn Bullies!"

**Scott Pilgrim**

**Status: Depressed**

"Dude…what was that?" Jude asked.

"Oh? That's just something that followed me from the graphic novels. Don't mind it." Scott said. Jude just shrugged his shoulders and went with the flow.

"Dude, I think we need to rethink our goals for Mania." Jude said. "Tag Gold may be out of the question now, but two OTHER Titles may be JUST in our reach…" Jude smiled devilishly as Scott figured it out as well. We then go back to the ring, where the bell rings.

"The following is a Triple Threat Match, and it is for The Toon Women's Championship!"

The Avatar Ending Theme plays…Katara runs out from the left tunnel, jumping high and acting chipper. She high fives everyone on her way down and cheers as she signals that she'll be Champion by the end of the night.

"Introducing first; from The Southern Water Tribe; Katara!"

"These young lady has shown GREAT technical prowess throughout the past three weeks. She shows much promise, and tonight is her shot at The Title. She deserves it in my book." Tarble said.

"She does!" Vegeta agreed. "One of the best in-ring workers for girls, and one of the best for both men and women! Not many people show much promise like this in their early goings."

"Line in the Sand" by Motorhead plays for Rika, who speed walks out of the left tunnel and threatens the Water Tribe girl in the ring.

"And next; representing Digivolution; from Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan; Digivolution's Alpha Female, Rika!"

"And she is PO'd at Katara for that surprise win last night!" Tarble said. "I would stay clear of Rika if I was Katara!"

"Rika is the strongest of the three girls in this match. And she has shown that she can overpower anyone in the ring, and that includes-"

Vegeta was cut off by The Sailor Moon Theme Rock Remix (I just made that up :P), and Sailor walks out in her PPV attire, a black themed Sailor Senshi costume.

"And from Crystal Tokyo; She is The Toon Women's Champion; Sailor Moon!"

Sailor points to Rika, who growls back at her.

"-Our Champion Sailor Moon!" Vegeta said. "Twenty-one years! Five Times our Women's Champion. One of the defining women of the 90s. She is the greatest female in Fiction Wrestling history. And she is GOING into the Hall of Fame. Not maybe…her induction…is DEFINITE!"

"And that is not an argument, it's a stone cold fact." Tarble said. "Misty, Rogue, Jean Grey, Cindy Vortex, Penny Proud, and other great females in The WWE have all fallen to her. And Sailor has not lost any steps since 1991. She still looks like a teen and has built up a strong legacy. But how she came about her legacy may have some wondering."

"She has the legacy!" Vegeta scolded his brother. "How he got it is NONE of your concern!"

The bell rings, and Rika attacks Katara first! The Tamer kicks the girl in the gut and throws her into the corner! She begins a series of shoulder thrusts, but Sailor interrupts her and Clotheslines the her down! Sailor stomps her repeatedly in the gut, but Rika grabs her foot and gets up slowly. Sailor jumps up and hits an Enzuguiri to Rika's temple. Sailor pins her. 1..Katara breaks the pin. Once the Water Tribe girl picks up Sailor, she kicks her face and Irish Whips her. Sailor comes back on the rebound, and Katara goes for a German Suplex. Sailor flips over her head and lands on her feet. She backs up a bit and Low Kicks Katara down. Rika leaps over Katara and hits a powerful Flying Fist to Sailor's head, sending her stumbling backwards. Sailor turns around and gets a foot to her face, which is followed up by a Suplex. Rika has her up, but Katara catches Sailor as she arcs down and assists with the slam. Rika turns around and runs after Katara, who pulls the ropes down and sends the Tamer flying over them. Katara runs over to Sailor next and attempts an Oklahoma Roll! The pin! 1...2..Sailor kicks out.

"And the waterbender is doing well in the ring!" Tarble said. "She has managed to take down Rika and Sailor Moon!" Rika, meanwhile, is trying to get up with the help of the apron.

"She's impressive, but Sailor needs to get up. Katara is dangerous once she has you on the ground. A number of submissions and techniques are at her disposal." Vegeta said.

Katara puts in a Front Headlock and holds on tightly to the neck of Sailor Moon. The Women's Champ gets up and slams Katara on her face. Once she gets up, Katara sees a fist flying towards her. Sailor punches her and begins her assault of deadly kicks. After a Savate Kick to the face, Katara goes down and is prone to a Leg Drop from Sailor. Rika, once Sailor bounces off the ropes, slides in the ring and SPEARS Sailor Moon onto the ground! She pins The Champ while hooking the leg! 1…2..Sailor kicks out! Katara struggles to get up all the while Sailor is yanked up, pushed back, and pulled back in for a Clothesline! Rika picks her up again, and pulls her in for another Clothesline. But The Champ reverses it and throws Rika and herself over the top rope. The two begin brawling on the outside, with Sailor throwing Rika head first into the corner post, and Rika slamming Sailor's head onto the announce table. Rika hoisted her up into the air and Flapjacks her face first onto the announce table. Rika backs up and shoulder thrusts Sailor into the table! Stumbling around, Sailor holds her gut in pain while Rika follows behind her and grabs her by the arm. Sailor turns around and thumbs Rika in the eye and trips her up into barricade face first. Sailor lifts her up and Hammer Throws Rika into the barricade!

"This vicious action here at ringside is compliments to our women! Deadly Divas!" Vegeta said. "Bad blood between these two being let out in this match!"

"And Sailor couldn't ask for more!" Tarble said. "She's been asking for Rika's head since three weeks aGOOOO!"

Tarble stopped as Katara hopped on the top turnbuckle and dove off, landing a Missile Dropkick to the two girls and knocking Sailor over the barricade and Rika back first into it! The crowd is in a state of pure excitement as Katara gets up and taunts for them!

"IMPRESSIVE!" Tarble exclaimed. "She has sold me on her chances of winning The Title tonight! She's my new favorite!"

"I'm sticking with Sailor, but DAMN! Katara is just in beast mode tonight!" Vegeta said. "Performing at a caliber higher than what she normally does!"

After that stunt, Katara grabs Rika and throws her into the ring. She pins her, and that may be all she wrote!

1…2…Rika kicks out!

"So close, but Rika is still in the land of the conscious!" Tarble said.

"But Sailor may've been a better candidate for pinning." Vegeta said. "She hasn't gotten up since the Missile Dropkick!"

Katara grabs the powerhouse and Capture Suplexes her. Katara then picks her up and Irish Whips her. Rika reverses it and Irish Whips Katara instead. Once the Waterbender comes back, Rika lifts her up and Samoan Drops her! She pins her. 1…2…Katara kicks out! Rika, standing up and readying her arm, looks for a finish with a Lariat. Katara stumbles up and Rika bounces off the ropes! She pushes her arm forward, but Katara catches it and takes Rika down! She wraps her legs around Rika's arm and locks in a Crossface! The Tamer is in the middle of the ring and Katara has a picture perfect Crossface locked in! She bends the head and neck of Rika backwards as she tightens the submission hold to extreme measures. Rika tries her best to crawl to the ropes, but Katara uses her weight as leverage to a degree. Rika, normally the powerhouse, is unable to move Katara at the moment. The pain is excruciating and the ropes are halfway across the ring. With her hand raised high, Rika seems as if she's about to tap. But she then begins her long trek to the ropes. Katara, noticing this, does the smart thing and lets go of the hold before jumping up and Leg Dropping Rika's neck! She puts The Crossface in one more time, and Rika's already hurt neck is put under more pressure! She pounds the mat in frustration and pain, but it does nothing to curb the pain.

"That Crossface was a surprise factor, and Katara is seconds from the Title here!" Tarble said. "Rika is nearly about to TAP OUT!"

Rika raises her hand up as she screams out…

…but Sailor runs in and Senshi Boots Katara off of Rika!

"AND THE CHAMP MAKES THE SAVE!" Vegeta yelled out. "Sailor saved the match, but Rika already down!"

Sailor pins Katara!

1…

2…

Rika pulls Sailor off and begins pounding her face with punch after punch! Sailor Moon grabs Rika's head and Headbutts her repeatedly as well! Rika gets up, a small bruise on her forehead as Sailor stands up. Sailor tries for The Senshi Boot, but Rika ducks it and lifts her up for a surprise Jacknife Powerbomb!

"JACKNIFE! JACKNIFE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"RIKA HAS SAILOR IN A PIN!" Vegeta said.

1…

2…

Sailor kicks out! Rika picks her up and puts her on her shoulders. She runs forward, but Sailor slips out. Rika turns around and a Gamengiri is delivered to her skull! Sailor pins her!

1…

2…

Rika kicked out with intensity! Sailor jumps on the middle turnbuckle and falls down…but misses The Elbow Drop! Sailor, getting up, holds her elbow and GETS HIT WITH RIKA AND HER OWN SENSHI BOOT!

"AND RIKA JUST USED SAILOR'S FINISHER!" Vegeta exclaimed with excitement. "THE SENSHI BOOT WAS JUST TURNED AGAINST ITS MASTER!"

"AMAZING! AND RIKA WAS ABLE TO GET IT JUST LIKE SAILOR'S!" Tarble agreed. "SAILOR IS DOWN AND RIKA IS ABOUT TO –OOOH!"

Rika turned around and Katara went for a Flying Lariat, but Rika kneed her gut! She went for her Lariat, but Katara ducked it, pulled Rika in…

"WATER WHIP!" Tarble yelled. "KATARA HAS HER DOWN! RIKA IS DOWN! SAILOR IS DOWN!"

"WHAT THE?" Vegeta was speechless! "SHE HAS THEM DOWN? I can't believe I'm saying this, but GO! GO GIRL! PIN HER!"

Katara, astounded as well, jumps over and hooks Rika's leg as the ref counts and the crowd gets on their feet!

1…

…

2…

…

RIKA GETS A FOOT ON THE ROPES!

Crowd: BOOOOO!

"OH MAN!" Tarble groaned. "SO CLOSE! SO CLOSE!"

"SHE HAD IT, BUT SHE MADE ROOKIE MISTAKE NUMBER FIVE! NEVER PIN NEAR THE ROPES!"

Katara got up, and picked Rika up. She went behind her for a German Suplex, but Rika kept her weight down and flipped Katara over her shoulder! The bender turned around and LARIAT! Rika turns around and SENSHI-NO! LARIAT! Sailor was taken back down with a Lariat as well!

"AND NOW BOTH OF THEM ARE DOWN!" Vegeta said. "SHE'S PINNING THEM BOTH?"

"THE POWERHOUSE RIKA HAS CLEANED HOUSE IN THE RING!" Tarble admitted.

1…

…

2…

…

KATARA AND SAILOR FLIP RIKA OVER AND LOCK IN AN ASSISTED BOSTON CRAB!

"AND NOW THEY BOTH HAVE A SUBMISSION ON RIKA!" Vegeta said. "BACK AND FORTH ACTION HAS BEEN PREVALENT HERE!"

"But look at The Tamer!" Tarble said.

Rika flipped both of the girls over and got up. The two ran after her, but Rika flipped them both onto each of her shoulders. She laughed a bit…and slammed them with Double Alabama Slams!

"Impressive!" Vegeta said. "Rika has dominated in this match lately, and she just showed why she deserved this shot in the first place!"

Rika picked Sailor up, who punched her stomach and punched her in the face! Sailor then Clotheslines her over the ropes, but gets a knee to the gut from Katara! After running the ropes, Katara hits an elbow to the face before hitting The Fish Hook! She pins Sailor!

1…

2...

Sailor kicks out, and Katara picks her up again. She goes for The Water Whip, but Sailor turns the move into a Seated Senton Pin! She hooks Katara's legs while holding the ropes!

"Wait, WHAT?" Tarble screams!

"HA!" Vegeta said.

1…("Game!")

…

2… ("SET!")

…

KICKOUT! ("And MA-WHA?")

Katara actually kicks out! Sailor, thinking what do I have to do, gets up as Katara gets up. Sailor runs and-OOOH!-Katara rolls out of the way and Sailor hits her foot on the turnbuckle! She yells out in pain as Katara kicks her in the gut! She bends her down and lifts her up in a Powerbomb position! She goes for The Northern Lights Powerbomb! But Rika gets on the top rope! She jumps off!...

…FLYING LARIAT TO SAILOR MOON AS KATARA HITS THE ASSISSTED NORTHERN LIGHTS POWERBOMB! THE CROWD IS CHANTING "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" AS ALL THREE GIRLS ARE ON THE GROUND!

"MOVE OF THE NIGHT!" Vegeta exclaimed. "THIS WAS HIGHLIGHT OF THE NIGHT! THESE GIRLS ARE PUTTING OUT EVERYTHING TONIGHT! THEY WANT THE WRESTLEMANIA SPOT! THEY WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET IT!"

Tarble screams as well. "AND WITH THAT MOVE, EVERYONE IS DOWN AND OUT! WHO WILL GET THE PIN FIRST?"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT WHOEVER DOES WINS THE MATCH!" Vegeta assured the fans.

The three are still for second upon second…

No movement…

…none…

…nothing…

…wait…

RIKA IS MOVING TOWARDS SAILOR!

"THE ALPHA FEMALE IS MOVING OUT FIRST!" Tarble exclaimed as Rika grabs Sailor and pulls her to the middle of the ring and hooks the leg. The long count started…

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

SAILOR KICKS OUT! THE CROWD GOES "OOOOOOH!" AS RIKA YELLS OUT IN ANGER!

"SHE ACTUALLY SURVIVED THAT?" Vegeta yelled. "THAT'S OUR WOMEN'S CHAMP, EVERYONE! THE BEST IN THE BUSINESS!"

"AND RIKA HAS THE BIGGEST LOOK OF FRUSTRATION I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Tarble said. "SHE THOUGHT SHE HAD WON THE MATCH!"

"I WAS WRONG!" Vegeta admitted. "THAT WAS NOT THE LAST PIN! BUT THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BET AGAINST UNAGI!"

Rika slowly gets up while Sailor tries to get up. Katara is also slow to rise, but the three get up. Sailor runs towards Rika, who lifts her high into the air and slams her with a Front Powerslam! Katara Dropkicks Rika in the face! Sailor rolls Katara up! 1…2…Katara rolls onto her feet and temple kicks Sailor down! Rika punches Katara's gut and tackles her into the nearest corner! She continues her Shoulder Thrusts into the post, and the pulls her out and Clotheslines her! Rika turns around and gets a Savate Kick to the face from Sailor! Katara gets up and runs at Sailor, who slams her with a Sidewalk Slam! Sailor pins her. 1…2…Katara gets a shoulder up! After letting out a frustrated yell, Sailor yanks Katara up by her hair and throws her face first into the corner! Afterwards, she rolls outside the ring and grabs her Title Belt! She then rolls back into the ring, which the ref then admonishes her for. The ref takes the Belt, but Sailor begins removing the turnbuckle covering. After she gets that done, the ref gets on her for that and drops the Title as he tries to repair the cover. Sailor grabs the Title and hits Rika with The Title!

"Oh, come on! How desperate can you get?" Tarble yelled. "This is just ridiculous!

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Vegeta said. "And this is a MAJOR desperate time for Sailor!"

Sailor drops the Title and tries to pin Rika, but Katara turns her around! Rika thumbs her eye with the ref still distracted by trying to remove The Title from the premises! Sailor backs up and SENSHI BOOTS HER!

"UNCALLED FOR ACTIONS!" Tarble called out. "A GREAT MATCH RUINED BY CHEATING!"

"IT'S CALLED BEING RESOURCEFUL!" Vegeta said. "AND SAILOR IS PLENTY RESOURCEFUL!"

Sailor pins Katara, relieved and holding her hands up as the ref counts.

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

KATARA KICKS OUT!

Vegeta spat out his drink! "WHAT?"

Tarble: WHAT?

Stone Cold: WHA…I'm getting tired of this…

Daniel Bryan: YES! YES! YES!

Crowd: YES! YES! YES!

Tarble: YES! YES! YES!

Vegeta: NO! NO! NO!

Daniel Bryan: Dude, I haven't done that yet. Give it six months…

"KATARA KICKS OUT! KATARA JUST DEFIED ALL FORMS OF LOGIC AND SAILOR'S WISHES!" Tarble said. "THE LIMP KICK OUT WAS ENOUGH TO STAY IN THE MATCH!"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Vegeta exclaimed! "THIS GIRL NEEDS TO STAY DOWN!"

Sailor, near tears here (RHYME TIME! :D), gets up and stalks Katara for the inevitable Senshi Boot again. She wants the match finished…and she wants it finished NOW. The crowd chants "KATARA! KATARA! KATARA! KATARA!" as the rookie waterbender begins to get up. With only Sailor and Katara in the ring, the match winds down to them. Katara uses the ropes for leverage, and the crowd chants for her to look out!

"The inevitable…" Vegeta said. "It's here! It's here!"

Sailor runs forward…

…Pumps her left leg…

…Pumps the right booting leg…

…Katara looks up…

…

SURPRISE WATER WHIP! THE CROWD IS LOUD AND ON THEIR FEET AS SAILOR IS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING AND LAID OUT!

"LAID OUT! LAID OUT!" Chants the crowd as Tarble is on his feet as well.

"COME ON, KATARA! GO GIRL, GO! FUFILL YOUR DESTINY! ELEVATE YOUR CAREER TO THE NEXT LEVEL!"

Katara jumps up and pins Sailor!

ONE!...

…

…

…

TWO!...

…

…

…

THRE-

RIKA PULLS KATARA OUT OF THE RING! THE CROWD GOES "NOOOOO!" AND BOOS AS THE TAMER LARIATS HER OUTSIDE THE RING!

"NOOOO!" Tarble also goes as he gets upset. "KATARAAAAaaaa…" He slumps back down in his chair.

Rika goes for the pin herself!

ONE!…

…

…

…

TWO!...

…

…

…SAILOR FLIPS OVER AND GETS ONTO HER FEET! RIKA GETS UP AND GETS A SENSHI BOOT TO THE FACE!

"AND THAT IS ALL SHE WROTE ON THAT ONE!" Vegeta said. "GAME, SET, AND MATCH!"

"OH NO!" Tarble moaned.

ONE!...

…

…

…

TWO!...

…

…

…

THREE!

THE BELL HAS RUNG.

Sailor, tired and frustrated, lifts her hands up to an unreceptive crowd! The boos pour in, as many in the crowd wanted Katara to win. The ref hands her The Title and she rubs it in the fans' faces.

"Here is your winner; and STILL Toon Women's Champiom; Sailor Moon!"

"A classic Triple Threat here, with several big moments and we ALL nearly thought Katara or Rika would've stole one here!" Vegeta said before looking over to his younger brother, a bit upset. "You felt like a fan, huh?"

"I WAS a fan, brother." Tarble said. "I was SO behind Katara. She impressed me so much. I thought we were about to witness a NEW Champion."

"Well, Tarble, that's what happens." Vegeta said. "We all want our favorites to win. Sometimes they do, and sometimes they don't. Such as it is in wrestling."

Tarble perked up. "True, brother. So true. And so Sailor has retained in a match that was anything but the hardest test of her life! Rika had overpowered her, The Flying Lariat-Northern Lights Powerbomb almost took her out, and The Water Whip should've finished her. But The Champion proves her dominance here tonight!"

Sailor celebrates in the ring, when all of a sudden…The Alien Force Theme plays! Gwen walks out of the east entrance and walks down the ramp. She rolls into the ring and walks up to Sailor, who glares right back at Gwen. The two come face to face…Sailor holding up her Title in the all to classic staredown.

"And it is OFFICIAL!" Vegeta said. "Sailor Moon versus Gwen Tennyson at Wrestlemania 28!"

"These two have had bad blood before!" Tarble said. "But that bad blood will be upped to eleven on the last run to Wrestlemania!"

The two continue to stare down as we go to the back. Wolfgang talks with his crew.

"REMEMBER! Tonight is a HUGE night! My World Title win and Mania Main Event Headlining moment is here!" Wolfgang said. "Tonight is the night I resume my reign as King Wolfgang!"

"And Duncan, my man, you have never looked more ready for a Title shot!" Brad said.

"Thanks, I have to say…tough challenge tonight!" Duncan then burst out laughing. "If you consider a has been, an over the top blowhard, and a ditzy rookie as tough! We're going to Wrestlemania as the Tri-Force of The WWE!"

Wolfgang chuckled. "And afterwards I'm going to shove my Title into those Danny Phantom's and Spongebob's faces! I'll show them how to REALLY win a World Title!"

Back in the ring, The Fortune theme plays as The Erupting Ed's come out. The bell rings.

"The following Tag Team Match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; From Peach Creek; The PCUW X Division Champion Edd and The PCUW World Champion Eddy, The Erupting Edd!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Ed and Edd head to the ring

"And the Eds were jumped by two people Vegeta got to attack them. And I think we ALL know who they are." Tarble said.

"SO WHAT?" Vegeta said. "I'm GLAD they know! I WANT them to know! LET THEM ALL KNOW THAT THE EDS' ATTACKERS WERE MY OWN SAIYAN ELITE!"

Ultra by KMFDM plays as Raditz and Nappa walk out with smirks on their faces while the crowd boos at them.

"And there Opponents; From Planet Vegeta: Raditz and Nappa, The Saiyans!"

"Of course!" Tarble said. "Raditz and Nappa, the Saiyan Elite! Your two old goons from your 'Prince' days…"

"I'M STILL A PRINCE, YOU CLOD!" Vegeta yelled out. "And this is PERFECT! My two goons will TEAR UP those DEAD BOYS!"

The match starts with Eddy and Raditz as the legal men, they circle each other, then Raditz smirks and flips Eddy the bird

"Disrespectful!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Trying to get into the heads of The Eds! And it is ALL too easy!" Vegeta said proudly.

Angered, the leading Ed charges at Raditz and unloads a fury of punches onto him! Eddy then irish whips Raditz into the corner, the scammer runs at him but the long haired saiyan moves out of the way at the last second and Eddy hits the turnbuckle. Eddy turns around and gets hit by a big boot by Raditz. He goes for a pin. 1, 2, Eddy gets the shoulder up. Raditz then drags Eddy into his and Nappa's corner and makes a tag. Once Nappa is in the ring he picks Eddy up and sets him up for a powerbomb but as the large saiyan lifts him up the scammer reverses it into a face buster. Eddy gets up and tries to slap on the Money Lock (Ankle Lock) onto Nappa but he grabs the bottom rope.

"Good!" Vegeta said. "Finally Eddy thought he was going to win, huh?"

Eddy trys to pull Nappa away from the tope but the large saiyan kicks him away. Nappa slowly gets to one knee but Eddy quickly gets back up from being kicked, runs at Nappa and does a drop kick to the large saiyan's head sending Nappa to the arena floor. While Raditz tries to help Nappa up, Eddy makes a tag to Edd and they both do a flying cross body, over the ropes, to the floor, and onto the saiyans! Eddy connects with his onto Raditz, sending both back on the floor but Edd isn't as lucky as Nappa catches him in mid-air and then the large saiyan powerslams the smart Ed onto the floor! The ref soon started to count, 1…2…3 Nappa gets picks Edd back up and rolls his body back into the ring then gets in himself to stop the ref's count. Nappa goes for the cover, 1,2, Edd kicks out.

"Eddy has been trying to recover in this match, but the powerhouse Nappa has kept him down many times during this match." Tarble said.

"That little twerp Eddy CAN'T believe he can win here, does he?" Vegeta said. "A former Tag Team Champion with Raditz ALL OVER THE WORLD! A Former World Champion in CAWF? Raditz, a former World Champion in UWE? HE HAS NO CLUE!"

Nappa, frustrated, goes for another pin. 1,2, another kick out. Nappa arguing with the ref for a moment before locking Edd into a boston crab submission. While this is going on both Eddy and Raditz are back up and are brawling on the outside with Raditz getting the upper hand. The long haired saiyan gets a few more punches in before he attempts to lock in The Weekly Special (Dragon Sleeper) onto the leading Ed. But Eddy quickly reverses it into a jawbreaker, then Eddy hits the Suckerbreaker out of nowhere onto Raditz, knocking him out cold!

"SUCKERBREAKER!" Tarble exclaimed. "Raditz is out and Nappa is alone!"

Back in the ring Edd was still locked in Nappa's boston crab right in the center of the ring with the ref ask him if he wanted to give up. Just when it looked like Edd was about to submit Eddy came back in the ring and gives Nappa a clothesline, unlocking Edd from the submission hold. Eddy tries to hit the Suckerbreaker onto Nappa but the large saiyan pushes Eddy away, the leading Ed bounces off the ropes and Nappa hits him with the Breakstorm (Flying Shoulder Block)!

"BREAKSTORM! BREAKSTORM!" Vegeta yelled out in joy. "AND THE EDS HAVE NO HOPE NOW!

Nappa gets back up and taunts the crowd and the now knocked down Eddy before turning back around and getting hit by a dropkick by Edd! The smart Ed waits and once the large saiyan gets to one knee Edd hits him with the Shining Wizard!

"Oh, DON'T THEY?" Tarble said. "THE COCKY ELITE JUST GOT HIS LIGHTS KNOCKED OUT!"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY, BROTHER-"

Edd goes for the pin

1 ("GAME!")

2 ("SET!")

3! ("AND MATCH!")

The bell rings with the crowd cheering loudly

"Here are your winners, The Erupting Eds!"

"BULL!" Vegeta yelled as he got up and grabbed a chair.

"BROTHER, NO!" Tarble said as Vegeta rolled into the ring!

The Eds turn around and run out of the ring as Vegeta runs in with the chair. The HoFer yells to the two Eds…

…but Ed, from behind, turns Vegeta around and kicks his gut! He bends him over and drills him down with The Lump Drop! The fans are split in half as some cheer for Ed and some boo him for dropping Vegeta! The Ed-boy lifts up the chair and throws it onto Vegeta!

"And my brother STILL doesn't learn…" Tarble said as he facepalmed.

*Commercial*

A colorful background and a bevy of dancing ladies adorn the screen. And then a smooth, rhyming voice pops in.

"_After a while, the WWE starts to look bad."_

"_With nearly every match to see being had."_

"_No excitement, only dull shows."_

"_No wonder the ratings blow!"_

"_So who's the fly brotha that's gonna turn it all around?"_

"_With chicks and major skills abound?"_

"_Why, ain't no other choice is right!"_

"_WWE Animated needs-_

_DY-NA-MITE! DY-NA-MITE!"_

*Commercial End*

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoyed! That women's match...Grade A. I do NOT want to toot my own horn, but I had the most fun doing that match. So I hope you guys loved it as well!

And be sure to check out UCA: Universal Character Association by Forcewalker! The next big thing in Fiction Wrestling! XCW & UCA, two new Fiction Wrestling Additions of 2012, will be winners at The Fiction Wrestling Awards this year. Guarantee.

And speaking of XCW, be sure to also see Destined by Ivan Drago! It is a side story of Fiction Wrestling and takes place between The Clash of 2011 and XCW's Inception! It tells how Tai and Sora came back together between Tai's match with Davis at The Clash and his debut on XCW! First Chapter is a GREAT read! Be sure to watch and follow it!

Also, at the time of my updating, Jerry the King Lawler is on RAW via sattelite! Glad he's okay! Hope he gets better!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	34. X-Roads 2012 Part 2

A/N: Back! Now Part 2 is the best part! Promise!

Also, be sure to check out my forum WWE: Animated Universe! I have the link on my profile!

Now let's get back to the action!

* * *

Back from commercial, The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Theme played as Brown was ready in the ring. The bell rang.

"The following is a Money in the Bank qualifying Match, scheduled for one-fall! In the ring; from Birchwood, Minnesota; Good 'Ole Charlie Brown!"

"Charlie Brown lost his last Money in the Bank qualifying Match, and has pleaded successfully for another match." Tarble said. "I say he deserves it. He's impressed me on Warp, so he could possibly win this match."

"He wasn't on his A game when facing Binky yesterday." Vegeta said. "But whoever his opponent is better be on THEIR A game when facing Brown. A former Intercontinental Champion in his own right."

The Theme ended, and the crowd waited for a second for his opponent. From the back walked a short and stocky man in a tall ten gallon hat and white clothes. He spoke to the booing crowd in his southern accent.

"Hello, St. Louis! I'm Doug Dimmadome, owner of The Dimmsdale Dimmadome!" The crowd booed him down...they read wrestling rumors..."And, no offense Mr. Brown, but your opponent will crush you and enter into The Money in the Bank! He has a temporary contract right now, but it will become PERMANENT when he wins The Briefcase! Charlie Brown...St. Louis...I present to you...

...The NEWEST member of Animated...

...The Rising Star of Fiction Wrestling...

...He is a former Ten Time X-Division Champion. The MOST out of ANYONE in this business (More of the crowd begins to figure out who it is, along with Vegeta and Tarble.)  
Vegeta: He doesn't mean...)...

...From Dimmsdale, California (EVERYONE in the crowd knows now and begins to boo!)...

...He is WWT's own...

...The Star...

...TIMMY TURNER!

"Showstopper" by Tobymac plays as ten year old Timmy Turner walks out with the flag of California draped over his shoulder. He throws it off and forms into a star formation! Afterwards, he walks down the ramp with Dimmadome.

"The Rising Star has fallen into Animated! I repeat, The Rising Star has fallen into Animated!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I am a HUGE fan of this kid. I watch WWT a lot, and HE is a major force in the works. He was a giant among little people in the X-Division! Unlike PCUW and Austin Aries, Timmy OOZES confidence and charisma! He is the TRUE king of that pitiful division!"

"My brother's hate aside, Brown has MAJOR conpetition in Turner. In WWT, his accolades include Tag Titles with Spongebob Squarepants and 10 X-Division Title Reigns, the most from anyone anywhere. He was WWT's FIRST X-Division Champion!"

Timmy shows off his new wristband...The Rookie Revolution band.

"But...he isn't a rookie." Vegeta said. "He's been in the ring for a while now."

"But he supports it." Tarble said. "Plus he IS a rookie in The WWE!"

"Wrong again, brother!" Vegeta said. "Remember The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour in 2006? They were a team here for a minute."

The bell rings, and Brown and Timmy tie up. Timmy gets on his knees and Fireman Carry Slams him. Brown gets up, but Timmy bounces off the ropes and kicks Charlie in the face. Timmy runs the ropes behind him and kicks his leg from under him. Timmy runs the ropes once again, and goes for a Moonsault...Nobody home! Brown gets up and Timmy lands on his feet! The Star turns around and gets a Dropkick! Brown pins him! 1..Timmy kicks out. Charlie Brown goes on the offensive and begins kicking Timmy's sides. Ge twists around and Spinning Heel Kicks Timmy. He pins him. 1...Timmy kicks out. Brown jumps up, but misses the stomp as Timmy rolls away and hits Brown's knee. Timmy bounces off the ropes and hits a Bulldog. Timmy then picks Brown up and Scoop Slams him. Timmy backs up as Brown gets up, and hits him with a Capo Kick! Brown twists around and Timmy acts quick and hits a Back Suplex. Timmy pins Brown. 1...2..Kickout. Timmy puts Brown in a Front Headlock and wrenches his neck. Brown, with crowd support, gets up slowly. Timmy readjusts his plan and grabs Brown by the waist before hitting a Gutwrench Powerbomb! He pins him.

1...2...Brown kicks out.

"Impressive back and forth between the two." Vegeta said. "Brown and Timmy are putting a lot into this match."

"But Timmy has been impressive on his debut. The win would be the icing on the cake!" Tarble said.

Brown tries to get up, but Timmy yanks him up and Irish Whips him. Brown comes back and gets a Flapjack! Timmy puts Brown in a Camel Clutch and tries to have Brown tap! Charlie Brown tries getting up, but Timmy tries keeping his weight down. Brown hears the crowd cheering and tries to get up. The Peanuts member flips Timmy off and the Star goes into the corner. Brown runs towards the corner, but Timmy puts his feet up! Brown stumbles around, and Timmy grabs his neck before going for The Star Dust (Diamond Dust), but Brown pushes Timmy into the corner. He manages to grab the ropes and impede his crash, but Brown Dropkicks Timmy into the corner! Timmy's head falls in the middle of the ropes and CB and the crowd cheer for the next move! Brown runs the ropes...jumps on the top rope above Timmy...LEG DROP TO THE NECK! CB climbs back into the ring and pins Timmy! 1...2...Timmy grabs the ropes! Brown looks to the corner and hops to the top! Timmy pops up and pulls the ropes! Brown crashes onto his nads! Timmy runs up the corner and throws Brown off with a Back Body Drop! Timmy turns around on the top rope and stands talls. He jumps off...and hits The Timmy Star!

"The Shooting Star Press! A.K.A., The Timmy Star!" Vegeta said. "I will NEVER stop being impressed by that!"

Timmy pins Charlie Brown!

1...2...3!

Timmy gets up and celebrates as the bell rings!

The bell rings as Goofy states, "The following is a Fatal Fourway Match…and it is for The Toon Intercontinental Championship!"

The Pokemon Red/Blue Rival's Theme plays. Gary runs out of the west entrance and signals for The Title as he walks down the ramp.

"First; from Pallet Town, Kanto Region; Gary Oak!"

"MY personal favorite to win!" Vegeta said. "All the makings of a true Champion! Speed, charisma, strength, among other things!"

"But he's hit a slide since returning, as he hasn't won a major match since returning." Tarble said as "Ain't No Stoppin' Me (Remix)" played! The crowd gets on their feet as TD walks out of the west entrance and stops mid-ramp. He puts his two index fingers up and the exlosions fly into the air behind him! "I believe THIS boy's going to regain his Title!"

"Next; from Wagstaff City, Arizona; TD Kenelly!"

"The former Champ before Duncan would win The Title, TD is a rookie with the brightest future in this business!" Tarble said.

"I whole-heartidly agree!" Vegeta said. "TD is a big piece of our future!"

"Roger That" by Young Money plays for Souichi who is finished mimicking Jericho. His new black shirt says "Leader of The Rebellion" and he holds his hands up to reveal his RR armbands.

"And introducing next; representing 'The T.R.U.T.H.'; The General of The Revolt, Souichi Sagano!"

"The Youth Revolt of Souichi Sagano has gained a follower in Taiki Kudo, The Digivolution star who wants to rid The WWE of The Z Fighters! Will he bring Gold to The Rebellion?" Tarble said as the crowd actually cheered him a bit. "The crowd actually is receiving him very well."

"Because this crowd wants Attitude Era one day, and then a NEW era the next. WISHY WASHY!" Vegeta complained.

Finally, "We Are One" plays as Duncan walks out of the east tunnel. He holds his Bulliefied Title in the air and yells out before putting it on his shoulder and walking into boos.

"And finally; representing The Bullies; from Muskoka, Saskatchewan, Canada; he is The Toon Intercontinental Champion; Duncan!"

"And The Bully, who betrayed his CnWo stable in order to join The Bullies, attacked TD from behind three weeks ago and won The Title from him a day after TD was slammed onto thumbtacks at The Rumble." Tarble said.

"I hate The Bullies, but he has skill. True skill." Vegeta said. "His smash mouth, jail house brawler style is pretty deadly."

The ref lifts The Title up as The WB, Disney, Shounen Jump, CN, Nick, Marathon, and Funimation logos collide together to make The IC Title logo on-screen! The ref holds The Title up, gives it to the timekeeper, and rings the bell!

Duncan runs after TD, who obliges by attacking right back. The fists fly between the two, as they try to back the other up to the ropes. TD gains the upper hand, punching Duncan to the ropes and Irish Whipping him. The juvenile delinquint comes back and gets an Armdrag for his troubles. At the other end, Gary throws Souichi in the corner, and begins going to town on his stomach. Gary backs up and goes for a Splash, but Souichi gets the knees up! Souichi takes advantage by bouncing off of the ropes and hitting a One Handed Bulldog. The veteran writhes in pain as Souichi jumps up Leg Drops Gary. He pins him. 1..Gary kicks out. Souichi picks him up, and gets taken down and thrown with a Toss! Souichi grabs onto the ropes in the corner and jumps off...into a kick to his gut and a DDT from Gary! On the other side of the ring, TD gets a Hammer Throw from Duncan. He grabs the ropes so he doesn't fall, but gets Clotheslined out by Duncan!

"This is getting more intense by the second!" Tarble exclaimed

"Were you expecting anything less?" Vegeta questioned his brother

Duncan gets out of the ring and continues his assault on TD, back in the ring Gary goes to the top rope and waits for Souichi to get up, when he does Gary jumps off and hit a flying ax handle onto the driver. The trainer goes for a pin. 1, 2, Souichi kicks out. Gary, now frustrated, grabs Souichi's legs and locks in a boston grab. The driver screams in agony, the ref kneels down and asks him if he wants to give it up, after much effort and close calls Souichi finally reaches the ropes, forcing Gary to release the hold on Souichi, much to the trainers annoyance. Gary then picks sets the driver onto the top rope and hits a superplex off the top! The trainer goes for the cover again, 1, 2, Souichi kicks out again but just barely.

"We could've had a new IC Champion right there." Tarble said

"That win would have put Gary back on track." Vegeta add, with slight disappointment in his voice

Back on the outside Duncan and TD are trading punches with one another. At first TD appears to have the upper hand on the champion but Duncan then gives him an eye rake, then hits TD with a chop block. Then the delinquent picks TD back up and hits him with as Warhawk on the arena floor! Back in the ring, Gary has Souichi in a headlock but the driver reverses it into a suplex. Souichi waits for the trainer to get up, when he does the driver tries to go for the Max Diver but Gary reverses it into a spinbuster!

"What a great reversal by Gary!" Tarble said

"I think Gary might get it here!" Vegeta said

The trainer goes for a cover. 1,2, Souchi barely gets the shoulder up. After that Gary waits for Souichi to get up, when he does Gary tries to go for the Shellshock, but Souichi reverses it into a Max Driver on Gary out of no where!

"Souichi hit the Max Driver!" Tarble said

"We got a new Champ!" Vegeta said

Just when Souichi was about to go for the pin Duncan came back in the ring and clotheslines the driver out of the ring! Duncan then pins Gary 1,2,3! The crowd start to boo loudly

"WHAT!?" Tarble shouted.

"Here is your winner and STILL Toon Intercontinental Champion; Duncan!"

"OH THAT"S BULL!" Vegeta exclaimed "I admit that was a smart move and that I don't like Souichi very much but dammit Souichi deserved that win!"

But just as Duncan began celebrating his win, Canada's Most Wanted comes out and start assaulting Duncan! The crowd then starts to cheer.

"Wait a minute! It's Jude and Scott! Canada's Most Wanted!" Tarble said

"Hell Yeah! There getting there revenge on that delinquent!" Vegeta said

Brad runs out to the ring to try and help Duncan out but gets hit be a double clothesline by CMW the moment he gets in the ring! Jude then looks to Scott and yells "Duuude!" Scott says "What?" Jude replies "I need a Righteous Finish!" the crowd goes wild after Jude said that then He picks up Duncan and hits him with the Righteous Finish while Scott goes to the top rope and hits Brad with a KO! CMW then pose for the crowd.

"CMW making a statement and getting a measure of revenge as well." Tarble said

"I wish they would keep beating the crap out of the though" Vegeta said

Backstage, Libby is on standby.

"Hey ya'll! Libby here! And my guest at this time...Henry Wong! Henry, tonight is your first Title Match since returning! You have any thoughts?"

Henry spoke. "Libs, I'm glad I'm back. Two years...I've been on injured reserve for two years. And now I am BACK and my first duty with being back is to win The World Title! Wolfgang is a MAJOR obstacle...he's the one who put me out. But I can't focus on that dumb ox...I have bigger prizes. The World Title is in my sights! And tonight, I WILL win it back! And I WILL go and main event Wrestlemania! Two years of waiting is about to pay off tonight, Libby."

Elsewhere, Jude and Scott are walking down the hall and laughing. Chuckie comes from behind.

"Guys! Your attack on Duncan and Brad sent a message that CMW won't be bullied! What plans do you have for Mania now?"

Scott chose to talk, since Jude's voice was still raspy. "Chuckie, is that choice even hard? Me and Jude may not be Tag Champs...but by Mania...we may be Secondary Champs. At Mania...we challenge Brad and Duncan to a Tag Team Match! Winner gets BOTH Secondary Titles!" The crowd cheers in the background as Jude speaks in a raspy voice.

"After Mania...The most wanted Titles...are going to be around The waists of CANADA'S Most Wanted..."

CMW walk away, but Chuckie finds Timmy and Dimmadome. "Timmy, how do you like Animated so fa-"

Timmy snatches the mic away from Chuckie. "Shut up! Glad they cancelled your show on Nick and kept me. Your voice is annoying me. I like Animated. I get more shots here than that Mr. TV gave me. He hates everyone with skill. I'm a RISING STAR. And it's about time! I've been waiting in The X-Division as it got smaller and smaller over time. Mikey, Krabs, Squidward, Chouji, Snap, ALL of them! I beat 'em all! WITHOUT magic! And yet TV or Ember can't give me a World Title shot? I'm a flippin' Ten Time X-Division Champion! No one in WWT, PCUW, or that show about impacts can say that they've done that! I'm better than Aries (PCUW), that X-Division darling that everyone talks about! Well, Austin, you can't hold a candle to me! I'm Timmy Turner! The Hottest Star in this business! Every you can do, I can do better! TEN TIMES better! After I win Money in the Bank, I'll get my permanent contract, win The Title, and then make Mr. TV kiss my ass! The talent here is good, but I get the job done! People think I'm a rookie, but I've been here since 2007! THAT'S how bad I need this! I will make everyone know my name, no Ember reference! I may just cash in at Mania night! I hope it's Itachi, too...I want to lay him out and be the first to pin him 1-2-3!"

Dimmadome takes the mic. "My client is done talking, red headed child. Now GET OUT OF OUR FACES!"

Dimmadome walks off with Timmy, leaving Chuckie feeling dejected. In the ring, the bell rings.

"The following is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the Main Event Spot at Wrestlemania!"

"Left Foot Trapped in a Sensual Seduction" plays and Alucard walks out with a mic. GB walks out as well, the two wanting to talk.

"Deadpool!" Alucard said. "We don't want to fight! We want to talk to you first...we've known each other for a while. Since training in WWE's Development Areas three years ago. We were partners there...I never liked partners, but we were paired up. And now...we're a double force. But Wade...you haven't been making great choices lately. YOU want to betray your group...the people who you trained with...and sell out to these...cretins...*The crowd boos some more* Deadpool, I respect you for wanting a World Title...but we deserve more than that...your crew...your...'friends'...Wade...just give up the match and come back with us. I can guarantee I won't kill you and you'll love it back here." The crowd boos heavily at this. "Deadpool...come out heeere...noooow..."

"Insane in the Membrane" plays...

"They're trying to really get Deadpool into surrendering like that?" Tarble said.

"Well if 'Pool was smart, he'd surrender now!" Vegeta said.

Deadpool walks out with a mic and speaks. "He, Allie! Happy for your wedding with Konata. She makes my dizzie wizzle...if ya know what I mean. Now onto my point, Alucard, we have known each other for a while. HA, remember when we put dye in Wade Barret's shampoo? Good times in FCW. And we won those Toon Tag Titles in FCW too! But now...I'm a former Toon Hardcore Champion. You're a former XCW Hardcore Champion. We're both Hardcore Champs. Singles Titles...but only one of us can go to Mania. And I won't just GIVE IT UP! WHATCHU TALKIN' 'BOUT, NOSFERATU? I won't just give you my Title shot! That'll make ME look bad, make YOU look like a wuss, make The Rumble seem unimportant, and go against Mr. McMahon's wishes! So no...I won't give it up, Allie. But we can fight...which is what we were supposed to do according to the script!"

GB, angry, grabs the mic from Alucard. "You idiot! You wouldn't even BE HERE if it wasn't for Alucard!"

Deadpool looks at GB and chuckles. "Um, GB...I think if it wasn't for Stan Lee, I wouldn't be he-"

"SHUT UP!" GB yelled. "No more jokes! You wanna here some REAL talk? Remember at The Rumble? When Alucard lost to Itachi? That 'Leg cramp'? Yeah...I TOLD Alucard to drop the match!"

The crowd, wide eyed, looked on and booed. "He was supposed to lose to A.) Make Itachi seem like the GREATEST WORLD CHAMPION EVER! And B.) To have an Immortal win The Rumble, namely you, and defeat The GREATEST WORLD CHAMPION EVER!" GB said. "Itachi is a JOKE! HE NEEDED THAT WIN! Alucard would've destroyed him like The Clash! But I wanted Alucard to make YOU the hero! And we did! YOU were supposed to win according to plan! But then you embarrassed me with your Claude Speed Match! HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO SPEED? HE IS A BUM OFF THE STREET! YOU ARE A LICENSED MERCENARY! YOU SHOULD'VE WON! YOU IDIOT!YOU WERE TOO BUSY PLAYING WITH HIM, FINGERPAINTING WITH HIS BLOOD? YOU NOT ONLY HAD ANIMATED LOSE A TITLE TO A BUSH LEAGUE PLACE LIKE XCW, BUT YOU GOT ME NUMEROUS LAWSUITS AND PHONE CALLS ABOUT YOUR LITTLE DISTURBING FINGERPAINTING GAG! Take things SERIOUSLY, DEADPOOL! You haven't taken ANYTHING seriously since you debuted! Paul, Davis, The Survivor Series, The Immortals, Francis, The Six-Man Match, The Rumble, Claude Speed, NOTHING! You've been a jokester since you GOT HERE! I'm tired of it! I took the shot away and gave it to Alucard because he's responsible! AND NOT YOU! And when we give you the chance to come back, you just decline it? Deadpool...you don't want to be an enemy of The Immortals...we CAN make your life hell!"

Deadpool walks into the ring and gets into GB's face...

"I've already seen hell. And Gigli is as bad as it sounds." Deadpool DECKS GB in the face, and turns to Alucard.

"So...GB had PLANNED for Deadpool to win and Alucard to purposely lose..." Tarble said. "How despicable? SPOILING WRESTLING!"

"Itachi is already a GREAT Champion! GB didn't need to have Alucard do that!" Vegeta said. "I bet Itachi is FURIOUS now!"

The bell rings as Deadpool runs towards Alucard, but gets pushed back with an incredible amount of strength. Deadpool bounces off the ropes due to the push, and jumps up for a kick to Alucard's head. The big vampire stumbles backwards and gets a kick to his sides. Deadpool jumps up and punches Alucard in the jaw. He continues this offense, with punch after kick to the big man's head. Deadpool finally jumps up and GETS CAUGHT! Alucard grabs Deadpool and tosses him with a Last Call! Deadpool writhes in pain as Alucard pins him 1...2..Deadpool gets a shoulder up. Alucard grabs Deadpool by his neck and yanks him up into the air. He puts him on his shoulders and hits a Standing Spinebuster! He puts one foot on him for a cocky pin. 1...2..Deadpool rolls out. He gets to his feet and begins kicking Alucard's legs. Deadpool bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks one of his knees, sending him onto his other knee. Deadpool grabs his neck...but gets hoisted into the air and thrown off for a Free Fall! Alucard pins him! 1...2..Deadpool kicks out. Alucard puts a foot on his chest and walks over him by putting BOTH feet on his chest at the same time! Deadpool coughs and hacks as he...pauses...looks at his script...("Okay...my line...oh okay...)...and continues to cough and hack. Alucard puts a leg up and Leg Drops Deadpool's chest. The vampire then goes over to Deadpool's head and locks in a Triangle Choke. Deadpool flails around helplessly as Alucard tightens the hold. Deadpool sees the ropes...and begins crawling to them...He is almost there...but Alucard releases the hold, picks up Deadpool, hoists him over his head, and Press Slams him onto the announce table outside the ring!

"Oh man, Deadpool is out right next to me!" Tarble said. "Alucard and his strength are pure domination!"

"Deadpool should've said yes!" Vegeta said. "What a bad decision! He's getting his butt handed to him by Alucard! He needs to find a weak spot for the Dracula!"

Deadpool pushes himself up with his arms, but Alucard walks over to him and grabs him by the head. DP yells out "Not the mask, NOT THE MASK!" as Alucard tosses him back first into the barricade! Deadpool gets up, but Alucard runs toward him. The Pool trips him up and the vampire goes face first into the barricade! The nosferatu gets up, and gets an elbow to the back of his head! Deadpool jumos up and Dropkicks Alucard over the barricade! Deadpool hops onto the barricade and dives off with a comical karate kick to Alucard's face, causing him to stumble back. The crowd cheers as a fight rages in front of them! DP runs towards Alucard and Shoulders him! The vampire grabs DP's mask and pulls him in for a Clothesline! Afterwards, he picks DP up and lifts him onto his shoulders. The crowd, smart enough to make a path for Alucard, watches as he runs forward and hits an Oklahoma Slam! The ref counts "7!" As Alucard runs to the ring! Deadpool does the same, but trips. Alucard rolls into the ring and the ref counts "9!" Alucard turns around to find Deadpool behind him and gets a Dropkick to his knee and a DDT! Deadpool pins him! 1...2..Alucard throws him off!

"How did he..." Vegeta wondered how Deadpool got into the ring.

"Teleportation device?" Tarble wondered.

Deadpool answered.

"Oh, I just hopped through a plot hole."

The announcers and you all reading say, "Ooooh..."

Deadpool runs towards Alucard as he attempts to get up and knees his face! Alucard us down, and Deadpool locks in a Headlock. Alucard easily powers out and pushes Deadpool back. The anti-hero bounces back off the ropes and gets taken up and down with a Free Fall Slam! Alucard elbows DP and follows it with a stomp to his back! DP groans in pain and Alucard grabs him by his waist and pulls him up. Deadpool telegraphs a Clothesline and tries to take him down for an Armlock. Alucard gets up slowly and slams Alucard with a Sidewalk Slam. Alucard goes for a pin...but Deadpool grabs Alucard's arm with his legs and goes for a LeBell Lock! He has it in! Deadpool yells out, "YES! YES! OH BABY, YES!" as Alucard tries to get to the corner. He raises his hand to grab the ropes...but Deadpool gets up and releases the hold. He kicks Alucard's hand and grabs his head. He sets up for a DDT, but The vampire lift DP up and grabs his neck! He lifts him high for a Chokeslam, but DP reverses it and hits a Neckbreaker! He hurries the pin! 1...2...Alucard throws him off! Deadpool rushes to the corner and hops to the top. He dives off for a Dead-OOOH! Throat Punch! DP gets pinned.

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

"He flew right into that punch from Alucard and got the air knocked out of him!" Vegeta said. "That is strength and dominance from the nosferatu!"

"DP needs a new way to get back in. He isn't looking so hit right now, thanks to Alucard's continued dominance!" Tarble said.

Deadpool is lifted up by his neck and hoisted onto his feet. Alucard lifts up a dazed Pool...

...but it's reversed! DP gets out of the grip and Chop Blocks Alucard! He runs to the nearest corner and climbs to the top! He stands tall...

Jumps...

...*SNATCH!*

ALUCARD HOISTS HIM UP AND CHOKESLAMS HIM!

"What a thunderous chokeslam!" Tarble shouted "It might be game over for Deadpool folks!"

"Might be? It is over for Deadpool!" Vegeta added

Alucard goes for the pin.

1…("Game!")

…

…

2…("Set!")

…

…  
DEADPOOL GETS HIS FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE AT THE LAST SECOND! (and Mat-Wait WHAT!?) The crowd is going insane with cheers!  
Crowd: Deadpool! Deadpool! Deadpool!  
Deadpool's foot got on the bottom rope at the last second! Tarble exclaimed.  
Way to state the obvious brother! Vegeta shouted with annoyance in is voice.  
Alucard gets up and argues with the ref about the call. The vampire goes over to Deadpool then picks the assassin up by his throat and prepares to give him another chokeslam but just as he lifts Deadpool up the assassin reverses it into a DDT! Deadpool quickly goes to the top rope and waits for Alucard to get up, when he does, the assassin jump off and delivers The Wading Pool (Diving DDT) onto the vampire! He goes for the pin, 1, 2, Alucard gets the shoulder up! At first Deadpool crosses his arms in annoyance but then snaps his fingers, appearing to have an idea.

"Deadpool apparently has an idea." Tarble said

"I don't like where this is going." Vegeta added

Deadpool goes over to one of the corners and tries to take off a turnbuckle but the referee stops him. While the referee is distracted with fixing the turnbuckle, Deadpool takes out his 9mm from his pants goes back over to Alucard, who is now on one knee. Just when the vampire finally stands up Deadpool pistol-whips him, knocking Alucard back onto the canvas with the crowd going wild!

"DEADPOOL JUST PISTOL-WHIPPED ALUCARD!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Vegeta exclaims in distress.

The Assassin puts his gun back into his pants before the ref turns back around. Deadpool then goes to the top rope again and hits the The Dead-Shot! He goes for the pin! GB is livid!

"NO, NO, NO! KICK OUT ALUCARD! KICK OUT!" Vegeta yells.

1...

...

2…

…

3!

The bell rings with the crowd is going ballistic!

"Here is your winner; and the Number One Contender for the World Title; DEADPOOL!"

"AND GB DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING GOING HIS WAY TODAY!" Tarble exclaimed.

"BULL BULL BULL!" Vegeta moaned. "BUT FINE! FINE! DEADPOOL WILL BE DESTROYED BY ITACHI AT MANIA!"

"WHY ASSUME ITACHI'S WINNING, BROTHER?" Tarble exclaimed.

"BECAUSE IT'S ALL I HAVE LEFT YOU BASTARD!" Vegeta cried.

GB walks off with Alucard as Deadpool points to The Wrestlemania sign hanging from the ceiling and signals that he's going to be Champion!

"What if Deadpool walks out Champion at Wrestlemania?" Tarble asked.

"Then The Wrestling World is screwed!" Vegeta yelled.

Backstage, Linus readies himself. He prays to The Great Pumpkin before looking up and seeing himself in the mirror. He overhears his sister whining about Hikage from CASZ, but he tries to tune her out. Suddenly, he finds someone in the reflection. An orange haired girl. He turns around and sees Misty behind him. The water trainer just laughs and walks away, confusing Linus.

Elsewhere, Zack & Marina walk around with Dokuro.

"It's a VERY nice arena!" Zack said. "PCUW doesn't travel, but we get around as we can."

"Must be nice having WWE as a parent company." Marina said.

"It is nice. WWE Animation Inc. is very profitable. I heard you guys are trying to reach out to some of the competition so they can help fund you...an iMPACTful competition..." Dokuro said, confusing the couple.

"Uuum, what's with the censoring?" Zack said. "Can't you just say T-"

"SSSSSHHHHHH!" Dokuro hushed him. "That's a dirty word here!"

"Whatever." Zack said. The three walked around until they see Tai Kamiya.

"Hey Tai!" Zack said. "I saw Endgame. Congratulations!' He shook Tai's hand, while his other is carrying his XCW World Title.

"Thanks. 12 years since I held gold. And now I have the top prize in a fledgling company. Life works weirdly, y'know?" Tai said happily. "I think I'm in my second golden age. Married, Champ, and on top."

"Give me a BREAK!"

Davis walks over and laughs in Tai's face.

"YOU are nothing but an old spotlight hog!" Davis said. "You just have a new company is all! The young guys like Vercetti or CJ, or even people like Arthur who have busted their asses for years with no results deserve more than you, old man! You're Champ of XCW. So? I'll be Champion of Animated after TONIGHT! And last I checked...being on top of the WWE is a lot better than the top of XCW..." he looks over at Zack. "...Or an imitator of mediocre booking."

"Just wait, Davis." Marina said. "Double D will beat you this Sunday, and make The X-Division look STRONG. You'll be floundering around in the business while we and Tai will flourish."

Davis turns to Zack again. "Control your dog, Zack. (The crowd goes "OOOOOH!") Put her back on her leash before I kick her nose..."

Zack, now angry, gets in Davis's face. "Marina is NOT a dog! You little brat! I have half the mind to knock you out where you-"

"I'm not Kevin, Zack. You can't easily knock me out! Unlike Kevin, I've participated in Cage Matches, Ladders, TLC, and every other violent thing. Kevin has defeated David Williams and Azure...I think we know who the top guy here is. Now if you excuse me, I'll be in my locker room, readying myself."

Davis walks off, leaving an angered Zack and chuckling Tai.

In the ring...the bell rings...and "Burn in My Light" plays as Taiki holds his arms up to a golden shower of pyrotechnics.

"The following is a No Holds Barred Match, and it is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; representing Digivolution; from Tokyo, Japan; Taiki Kudo!"

"The newest member of The Rookie Revolution has had one of the best rookie years, after TD of course. He has defeated Almost every member of The Legendary Z Fighters, except for Gohan and Goku. And tonight, he plans on eliminating one of them from the equation." Tarble said.

"I hate him, but respect him at the same time. He has this confidence and overwhelming swagger exhibited by every rookie on his way to victory. He defeated me, after all, so I think he has something to brag about." Vegeta said.

The 2nd DBZ Theme played, and Gohan walked out of the left tunnel. He lifts his hands up to the cheering crowd, who shower the half-Saiyan with love. Gohan pulls from his pocket a chain and runs down the ramp.

"And his opponent; from Mt. Paozu; Gohan!"

"I hate him." Vegeta bluntly said. "I hate him. And only because he is everything I wanted my own son to be. I wanted Trunks to be World Champ. Never before...but Gohan has reached that point."

"But Vegeta, Gohan is our last hope before Goku." Tarble said. "I hope you aren't cheering for Taiki."

"...NEVER! GO KAKAROT'S BRAT!" Vegeta cheered as the bell rings.

Taiki grabs Gohan by his hips and goes for a takedown, but Gohan reverses it and Fireman Carries him. Gohan grabs the chain and chains Taiki's hands to the ropes. The now vulnerable Taiki is now prone to the vicious shots to the gut and face from an angry Gohan. The Super Saiyan rolls out of the ring and grabs a metal pipe from under the ring. He rolls back in and begins going to town on Taiki's gut and spine. The dazed and confused Taiki looks up and sees a shot to his skull from Gohan. Gohan grabs the pipe and locks in an assissted Camel Clutch. Taiki, disorientated, tries his best to get free from the ropes, but Gohan has the hold locked in tight. Taiki uses all of his strength to pull him and Gohan up. He throws him off using the ropes, but the cuffs were still hindering his movement. Gohan gets up, but gets a Savate Kick to his gut. Taiki sees something interesting and climbs the ropes. He jumps off of the top turnbuckle, and the chains loosen up due to the force! Taiki rolls into the ring and Forearm Smashes Gohan with the chains! He pins him! 1...2 Gohan kicks out.

"Taiki is a smart man..." Tarble admitted. "He found an interesting and ingenious way to break from his cuffs."

"Smart little bastard." Vegeta said under his breathe.

Taiki continues to pound on Gohan's face with the cuffs, landing blow after blow to Gohan's head. The hero lies on the ground, his head reddened due to the shots, and is prone to a devilish Taiki with a chair and a smile. He goes for the shot, but Gohan rolls away. The teen gets up and uses the ropes to get up. The Xros Wars General kicks Gohan's gut and gives him a Facebuster onto the chair! The Saiyan Half tries to get up, but Taiki stomps his head into the chair! Taiki rolls out of the ring and grabs the timekeeper's bell before rolling into the ring. He stalks Gohan, who is slow to get up. Once he gets onto his feet, Taiki runs forward. Gohan ducks the bell and Dropkicks it into Taiki's face! Gohan pulls Taiki towards him and Leg Drops him on the chest! Taiki tries crawling to the ropes, but Gohan picks him up. Taiki rakes his eyes and throws Gohan out of the ring! Taiki runs the ropes and jumps out of the ring...but gets a Flapjack face first onto the table! Taiki tries to rise from the painful plant, and Gohan hops onto the ring apron. The Super Saiyan, once Taiki gets up, jumps off the apron and BULLDOGS TAIKI THROUGH THE TABLE! GOHAN IS IN PAIN, AND TAIKI IS OUT!

"OUR TABLE IS IN SHAMBLES!" Tarble yelled as Gohan picked Taiki up by his collar.

"Kakarot's brat has Taiki in his hands and he wants to pin him now!" Vegeta said as Gohan rolled Taiki into the ring.

The Saiyan Halfling steps into the ring and pins Taiki.

1...2...Taiki kicks out!

"The kid's resilient, but he can't hold on for much longer!" Vegeta said.

"This fight started gruesome...it will END gruesome!" Tarble said.

Gohan grabs his chains and wraps them around Taiki's arm. He pulls him in and hits an elbow to the face! Gohan yanks Taiki by the chains and locks in a Cobra Clutch. With air barely entering his lungs, Taiki tries to find a quick way of escape. He jumps up and hits a Reverse Jawbreaker, sending Gohan reeling back. Taiki grabs the chains himself and whips them in Gohan's face! Taiki wraps the chains around his hand begins beating the face of Gohan again. After he's done, Gohan has a trickle of blood running down his forehead into his eyebrow. Taiki Irish Whips Gohan and lands an impressive Dropkick, followed by a Knee Drop! Gohan tries his best to get up, but the Xros General locks in a Dragon Sleeper. Gohan tries his best to get out of the hold, but Gohan gets a lift and a Dragon Suplex! Taiki rolls outside the ring and checks under the ring. He finds something he likes and pull it out...A TABLE! The crowd pops to an extreme limit, because who doesn't like tables? Taiki picks up the table and slides it into the ring, where he begins setting it up. Taiki turns around and receives a Shoulder Tackle into the table back-first! Gohan tries to get back into the match! He runs forward, but Taiki hits a Powerslam in return! Taiki, ready for what he needs, picks Gohan up. He grips the head, but Gohan throws him away! Taiki turns around, and CATCHES THE KAME KICK! He spins Gohan around and goes for an STO, but Gohan slams him with a Complete Shot! Gohan rolls out of the ring and grabs something from under it...

"...The hell?" Vegeta exclaimed as Gohan pulled out...

"MJLONIR!" Tarble screamed. "Thor's Hammer! Why is THAT still down there?"

"And Gohan was able to pick it up?" Vegeta said. "Comic book fans be irate."

"I guess Thor willed it!" Tarble said. "And OOOPH!"

Gohan gives Taiki a shot to the gut with the hammer! Taiki tries to stand tall, and Gohan gives him a head shot! Taiki is down, and Gohan jumps up and hits him in the chest with Mjlonir! Gohan pins Taiki!

1...2...Kickout!

Taiki, in a serious amount of pain, can barely stand. Gohan stalks Taiki as he readies his foot. Taiki is up...and Gohan...

...HITS THE KAME KICK! THE KAME KICK CONNECTS!

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT!" Vegeta cheered. "HE'S GOT HIM! HE'S GOT HIM!"

Gohan rushes for the-POW!-YUSUKE KICKS GOHAN IN THE KNEE!

"WHERE DID HE COME FROM?" Tarble screamed.

"OH CRAP, KAKAROT'S BRAT SCREWED HIMSELF UP!" Vegeta said.

Yusuke bends Gohan down, and lifts him up...

...AND SPIRIT DRIVERS HIM THROUGH THE TABLE!

"NO!" Tarble yelled.

Taiki crawls towards him for the pin as an irate crowd booes The General.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings, and Gohan is laid out. Taiki celebrates admist thunderous boos as he yells out "WRESTLEMANIA BABAAAAAAAY!"

"Here is your winner; Taiki Kudo!"

"And Taiki, with the help of Yusuke, has defeated our last hope..." Tarble said.

"And yet Gohan thought he wasn't going to get any comeuppance from earlier?" Vegeta said. "What an idiot! Shows how much he knows about this business!"

Gohan tries his best to get up, but Taiki plants him with a T-Kudo! Yusuke joins in on the beatdown, and Taiki waits in the corner...waiting for an all so nasty punt...

"This is ENOUGH!" Tarble yelled out. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

Taiki readies himself as Yusuke continues to beat on Gohan...

...

...But "Rock the Dragon" plays, and EVERYONE is on their feet as Goku runs down the ramp!

"GOKU'S HERE! GOKU'S HERE!" Tarble said.

"AND TAIKI LOVES IT! TAIKI WANTS SOME ACTION NOW!" Vegeta yelled out as well.

Goku slides into the ring and Shoulder Tackles Taiki to the ground! Yusuke kicks Goku's back and tries for a Spirit Driver! He Irish Whips Yusuke to the ropes, but Yusuke ducks The Drill Kick. Goku turns around INTO A T-KUDO! THE ENTIRE CROWD HAS THEIR JAWS ON THE GROUND!

"HE JUST DROPPED KAKAROT!" Vegeta looked on, stunned.

"Taiki took Goku out...HE has the momentum going into Mania..." Tarble said. "It's official...Taiki vs. Goku...Wrestlemania 28...the legacy of The Z Fighters rests on his shoulders."

"But if his shoulders are on the ground like they are now, then what?" Vegeta said.

Taiki stands tall over father and son as he raises his arms in victory.

Backstage, GB gets ready to leave as the main event comes up. TW walks into the room, much to GB's chagrin.

"I love this office." TW said. "It's just how I remembered it...minus the troll in the room..."

"Shut up, punk." GB said. "You and McMahon better hope you can handle dissapointment, because you will NOT be winning at Mania. Enjoy you last night as GM this Wednesday..." GB walks off as TW grins happily.

*Promo*

_My father was a Champion. A fat drunk...but a Champion. He would train for his matches, and everyday, he shower everyone why he was the best. He even showed that yellow freak who was the best. And yet...it was that same yellow freak that cost him his fulltime career. My father had five years to his career. And it all came crashing down...in The Cell...The Cell that destroyed my father's career..._

_...And the son of that yellow buffoon...he still runs around without a care in the world...and my older brother just rests at his feet like a puppy...well that yellow one better not think we're ALL going to bow to him...I HAVE pride...and I won't give it up for HIM...especially now that I have one of his family resting at my feet..._

_...I'm older...wiser...stronger...I will make my family the top Fiction Wrestling family once again!_

_...Victory is mine..._

*Promo End*

The bell rings, and Goofy stands in the middle of the ring.

"The following is a Severe Six-Way Match, and it is for The Toon World Championship!"

"We Are One" by 12 Stones plays for Wolfgang as the Bully Leader stomps down the ramp for his World Title shot. The crowd boos him as he ignores them all.

"First; representing The Bullies; from Hillwood; 'The Alpha Male', Wolfgang!"

"FACT: Wolfgang has NEVER Main Evented a Wrestlemania!" Tarble said. "Aside from his Heavyweight Title bout in 2005 which was the fifth match on the card, Wolfgang has never had a Main Event Wrestlemania Match! And tonight, he looks to make history."

"Wolfgang, although I hate him, is one superstar I admire for having the guts to say what's on his mind. He and Souichi are the epitome of honest here in The WWE, along with CM Punk." Vegeta said.

"A Former Toon World Champion, Intercontinental Champion, Tag Team Champion, European Champion, and Hardcore Champion. Along with The King of the Ring 2000 under his belt, Wolfgang is a decorated and accomplished veteran here in The WWE." Tarble said.

"Line in the Sand" plays next, and Davis walks out with his Cruiserweight Title Belt around his waist. He comes out of the east tunnel, flaunting and taunting around. The crowd responds with boos, but Davis just laughs at them all.

"Next; representing Digivolution; from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan; he is The Toon Cruiserweight Champion of The World; Davis Motomiya!"

"Another Fun Fact: Davis is the first person wearing The Cruiserweight Belt to get a World Title Match." Tarble said. "A former Toon Champion, Intercontinental, and Tag Team Champion. Davis is one half of The LONGEST reigning Tag Team Champions in WWE History. Him and TK reigned from September of 2000 to November of 2001, losing them to Binky & Rattles, The Tough Customers."

"2001 was Davis's zenith, brother. The Royal Rumble, winning The World Title at Mania, and defeating Hercules to win The WCW Cartoon World Championship. He had everything going for him. But TK was seen as the star, and Tai never kept his nose out of things. THAT'S why Davis wants to show everyone that he can do it all without The Digidestined!" Vegeta said.

The Bakugan Theme played, and Dan Kuso jumped out to a loud and loving crowd! He comes out of the west entrance, excited for a World Title!

"Next; now residing in California; Dan Kuso!"

"MORE FUN FACTS!" Tarble said. "This is Dan's FIRST EVER Multi-Man Match for a Title! A former Toon World Champion, Dan was put out by Yusuke in 2009. He came back in 2010, but he felt inadequate and under-trained. He began training last year, and he came back to MASSIVE fanfare when he gained the record for most Rumble eliminations at 17!"

"Dan has won a Rumble and Main Evented Mania before." Vegeta said.

"Flashbeagle cuts Vegeta off, as Linus walks out of the east entrance. The crowd chants "YOU WILL GET IT!" as Linus tries his best to meditate on The Great Pumpkin.

"Next; from Birchwood, Minnesota; Linus van Pelt!"

"And THIS man was the person he defeated!" Vegeta said. "A former Toon World Champion, Toon Tag Team Champion, Toon Intercontinental Champion, and Toon European Champion! Linus is the ONLY person to hold all The Triple Crown Titles at the same time in 2009! How's that for a fun fact, Tarble?"

"It's fun, but MY Fun Fact: Linus is the only person in this match Itachi has never faced! Even Wolfgang has been pinned by Itachi, even though The Alpha Male has tried to refuse the fact. And Linus HAS gone a bit nuts lately…another 'fun fact'."

"It's not his fault! It's the returning evil The Great Pumpkin told him about!" Vegeta said, sounding just as crazy as Linus.

"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays, and Henry jumps out of the east entrance, much to the extreme love of the crowd! He high fives everyone on his way down the ramp!

"Next; from Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan; Henry Wong!"

"ANOTHER Fun Fact!" Tarble said.

"Tarble, you are a WEALTH of info tonight!" Vegeta laughed.

"Well I'm pretty excited about this match! It's The ROAD TO WRESTLEMANIA!" Tarble said. "For every Wrestlemania World Title Match Henry has been in, he is undefeated! 4-0! Danny Phantom in 2005, Drew (Pokemon: Advanced) in 2006, Ron Stoppable and Raimundo Pedrosa in 2007, and Paul in 2008!"

"Toon World Champion, Toon Champion, Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion, Intercontinental Champion, Tag Team Champion, European Champion, King of the Ring 2002, Royal Rumble 2005, this kid is a monster of a man! He has also defeated EVERYONE in this ring…except for…"

Vegeta is cut off once more…as the lights dim and "The Ministry Theme" plays. Itachi walks out of the west entrance with his Title draped over his shoulders. The crowd boos him with enough spite to power the Sith Empire. Itachi ignores them all as he makes his way down the ramp.

"And finally; representing The Akatsuki; from The Hidden Mist Village; he is The Mangekyo World Champion; Itachi Uchiha!"

"FUN FACT FOR ITACHI!" Tarble said. "Itachi has NEVER fought at Wrestlemania!"

"Well he could if he wins…sorry…WHEN he wins this match!" Vegeta said. "Toon Intercontinental Champion, Tag Team Champion, World Champion…and UNDEFEATED! 68-0! Thresh Crash whines about the small record…well, Crash, you beat some no name punks! Henry Wong, Wolfgang, Naruto, Sasuke, Ash, Gary, Danny Phantom, Spongebob, and KAKAROT are just a few of the he has defeated! You can take your Jeff Killington and SHOVE HIM UP YOUR IRRELEVANT ASS!"

"But earlier tonight, we found out that his victory against Alucard was tainted. And it seems Itachi may be angry about it!" Tarble said as Itachi began punching out every person in the ring!

The bell rings and Itachi has downed everyone in the ring already! Dan gets up and Itachi grabs his neck for an early Chokeslam! Linus grabs Itachi's leg and takes him down! Dan goes down with Itachi and beats on his beack with forearm after forearm. Itachi pushes Dan off and kicks Linus off of his foot. But Wolfgang runs in with a Knee Trembler! Itachi is down, but Dan grabs Wolfgang and drops him on his head with a German Suplex and a bridge! 1…Wolfgang kicks out and kicks Dan in the stomach. He runs to the ropes, and receives a High Kick to the face from Davis! Davis goes for a pin, but Dan pulls Davis off of him and tosses him out of the ring. Henry turns Dan around and kicks his legs from under him. He hits a DDT, and turns around where Wolfgang finds him. The two stare off angrily as Henry warns Wolfgang that he WILL destroy him. The Alpha Male laughs cockily, and Henry kicks his stomach! He goes for a DDT again, but Wolfgang lifts him up and slams him down stomach first! Wolfgang pins Henry! 1…Henry kicks out. Wolfgang yells out and runs forward, trying to get to Henry. The big face, in the corner, uses the ropes to pulls himself up! Wolfgang crashes shoulder first into the corner and Henry rolls him up with a Sunset Flip! 1…2..Linus breaks it up! The Great Pumpkin Prophet kicks Henry in the back of his head and Dropkicks Henry down! Henry grabs his head in pain as Linus drags Henry to the middle of the ring and pins him. 1…2..Itachi runs into the ring and pulls Linus out of the ring. Itachi Big Boots him and then climbs into the ring. Henry gets up and gets a vicious pummeling to his face, followed by a Sidewalk Slam! The small Itachi then uses his strength to lifts up a groggy Wolfgang and Samoan Drops him! Itachi bounces off of the ropes and Leg Drops BOTH of their necks! Itachi pins them BOTH! 1…2…Davis pulls him off and knees Itachi in the gut before hitting a Gutwrench!

"Folks, I can't tell you who's in control right now, but I CAN say that every man in the ring is putting up a decent fight!" Tarble said. "Oh, FUN FACT: Every man in this match is under 18! Itachi is 17, Wolfgang is 13 (11 if you count Hey Arnold), Henry is 12, Linus is 10, Dan is 14, and Davis is 11!"

"The wonders of anti-aging pills…" Vegeta said. "But Itachi has pulled out the most moves! And Davis is about to pull one out here!"

Davis, with Itachi underhooked, goes for a Pedigree! Linus hops onto the top rope from the apron and Flying Clotheslines Davis down!

"Linus saved the match up here! He sent Davis down and now has the upper hand in the match!" Tarble said.

Linus grabs hold of Itachi's head and drills him with an Impaler DDT. He twists back up while still holding onto Itachi's neck and Suplexes him! Linus twists back around with Itachi and hits a Neckbreaker! After that series of three moves, he pins The Champ. 1…2..Itachi kicks out. Linus picks Itachi up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. The blanket holder picks Itachi up and drops him with a Back Body-WAIT! Itachi lands on his feet and Savate Kicks Linus! The Champ watches on the outside as Henry and Davis brawl. Davis kicks Henry and throws him into the barricade. He runs towards him, but Henry pops up and Spears Davis into the ring apron! Linus, outside the ring now, grabs Henry and throws HIM into the apron! The three brawl over to the ramp, where Linus kicks Davis in the gut, but gets a punch to the head from Henry. Inside the ring, Wolfgang fights Itachi by lifting him up and tackling him into the corner! Itachi tries his best to break free from the Alpha Male's hold, mostly with elbows and punches. He knees Wolfgang's nose bridge, sending him reeling back in enormous pain! Itachi bounces off the ropes, but Wolfgang catches him and the two go flying out of the ring! Itachi gets up and brawls with Wolfgang, but Linus kicks Wolfgang in the knee before getting a punch from Itachi. Itachi kicks Davis away from him, while Wolfgang headbutts Henry. Dan Kuso, in the ring, sees this perfect opportunity! The crowd gives him a loud pop as Dan bounces off the ropes, and HOPS OVER FOR A SUICIDE DIVE! ALL SIX MEN GO DOWN AS THE CROWD CHEERS! Dan gets up and cheers along with the crowd as they chant "DAN! DAN! DAN! DAN!"

"And Kuso has taken control!" Tarble said. "That dives was Grade A risky, but successful in its purpose!"

"Dan has impressed me recently! I like him! He has a great chance at winning!" Vegeta said. "Y'know, if Itachi dies in the middle of the match…"

Dan picks Davis up and throws him into the ring. The Digi-Leader gets up and Dan kicks him in the face! Davis turns around and receives a Jumping Kick to his head! Davis holds it in pain as Dan grabs his arm and gives him an Armbreaker! Davis stumbles around while holding his arm as Dan kicks his gut and drops him with The Drago-Drop! The crowd cheers loudly as Dan pins Davis! 1…2…Davis grabs the ropes! The disappointed crowd voices their sorrows as Dan points to the top! Dan climbs the turnbuckle, ready for high risk! He dives off…BUT DAVIS PUTS HIS KNEES UP! Dan holds his stomach as Davis Knee Spinebusters him! He pins him much to the crowd's fear! 1…2…Henry breaks it up! Davis goes for a Clothesline, but Henry ducks it, bounces off the ropes, and hits a Flying Shoulder Block! He jumps off the ropes and Crossbodies Davis! Henry jumps onto the apron and then jumps into the air, but gets a Dropkick to his chest from Linus! Henry crashes down to earth and Linus pins him! 1…2…Wolfgang breaks up the pin! The Alpha Male picks Linus up onto his shoulders! He goes for The Wasteland, but Linus gets out of it and Capo Kicks Wolfgang square in the jaw! Itachi climbs onto the apron, but Linus Dropkicks him off the apron! Linus, in control, sees Davis getting up. He stalks him heavily as Davis gets up. Linus bounces off of the ropes, but Itachi grabs his foot, drags him out of the ring, and punches him out! Davis gets up and Henry goes for a Crossbody again! Davis rolls out of the way and Henry crashes once again! Davis kicks his stomach and PEDIGREES him! Wolfgang goes for a Wolf Kick, but Davis SPINEBUSTERS him! Dan runs toward him, but Davis ducks a Clothesline, kicks his stomach, and PEDIGREES Dan! The crowd is livid as Davis goes for the pin on Dan!

1…

2…

THE PIN IS BROKEN UP…BY…

"OH MY, IT'S TK! TK!" Tarble screamed as TK kicked Davis off of Dan!

"THE KID IS BACK! HE'S BACK AGAIN!" Vegeta screamed. "TK HAS COME BACK FOR DAVIS!"

"AND THIS MATCH IS A MULTI-MAN MATCH! NO DQ! IT'S ALL LEGAL!" Tarble explained.

TK looks at Davis angrily, huffing and puffing. Davis backs up, but TK Clotheslines him out of the ring! TK chases after Davis as The Digi-Leader runs away through the crowd!

"TK JUST DROVE DAVIS OUT OF HIS MATCH!" Tarble said.

"DAVIS? WHY?!" Vegeta screamed. "Well ya know what? ITACHI still has this match!"

Wolfgang gets up and Itachi, now in the ring, picks him up! He runs forward and Oklahoma Slams him! Wolfgang is down, and Itachi turns around and Powerslams Henry! Dan Kuso, however, Dropkicks Itachi down! Dan picks Itachi up and sets him up! He then slams him with The Drago-Drop! He looks to the top turnbuckle and climbs to the top. Itachi is down and Dan dives off for The Pyrus Splash!

"THE PYRUS SPLASH CONNECTS! THIS CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET! COME ON DAN!" Tarble yelled.

"ITACHI! COME ON, MAN! COME ON!" Vegeta tensed up!

Dan pins Itachi!

1…

…

2…

…

BROLY BREAKS THE PIN! The Legendary Super Saiyan picks Dan up and gives him The Gigantic Press! He tosses Dan out of the ring and then pulls up the padding on the floor, revealing the metal floor. Broly grabs Dan's head with one hand…AND GIVES HIM THE GIGANTIC SPIKE ONTO THE METAL FLOOR! DAN'S HEAD GRUESOMLY BOUNCES OFF THE METAL AS BROLY LAUGHS CRAZILY!

"THAT…THAT…" Tarble said as he tried to contain his anger.

"ITACHI GETS THE CLOSE SAVE!" Vegeta sighed.

"THAT BROLY! THAT BROLY AGAIN!" Tarble yelled out.

Wolfgang tries his best to get up, but Henry picks him up! He picks him up for an H-Bomb, but Wolfgang gets out of the hold and goes for a Wolf's Kick! Henry holds the ropes down and slings them back up, causing Wolf to hit his nads HARD! Henry hooks WG's arms and head and Suplexes him to the mat! Henry hops onto the top turnbuckle and raises his hands. He dives off…and LANDS The Crossbody! 1…2…Wolfgang kicks Henry off! The Tamer turns around and kicks WG's legs before going for another H-Bomb! Wolfgang gets out of it and Henry gets a lift up and The Wasteland! Wolfgang pins Henry! 1…2…Itachi breaks the pin! Itachi picks Henry up by his throat and yanks him up! But A WOLF'S KICK TAKES ITACHI DOWN! Henry ducks another Wolf's Kick and throws Wolfgang out of the ring! Henry hops onto the top turnbuckle and Wolfgang tries to stand up. Henry stands tall…dives off…DIVING CROSSBODY INTO THE BARRICADE! The two are out as they twitch and barely move!

"THESE PEOPLE ARE ELIMINATING THEMSELVES LITTLE BY LITTLE!" Vegeta said. "AND ITACHI IS STILL IN IT!"

"BUT LOOK, BROTHER!" Tarble exclaimed.

Itachi gets up, but he gets The Security Snap! Linus pins him! 1…2…Itachi gets a shoulder up! Linus locks in The Security Lock, but Itachi is not one for submissions! He lifts Linus up and gives Linus a Backpack Stunner! Linus stumbles into the ropes, bounces off of them, and has his NECK GRABBED! Linus is taken for the ride! CHOKESLAM! Itachi pins Linus as the crowd boos to its extent!

1…

…

2…

…

LINUS GETS A FOOT ON THE ROPES!

"YES! YES! YES!" Tarble exclaimed! "THE MATCH IS STILL SAVED!"

"BUT FOR HOW LONG?" Vegeta said. "WHO CAN PIN HIM? NOBODY IS AWAKE EXCEPT FOR LINUS AND ITACHI!"

Itachi, angry and ready to kill, picks Linus up by his straggly hair…and gets a thumb to the eye! Linus bounces off the ropes and hits The L-SWING! Linus is up! ITACHI IS OUT! LINUS GOES FOR THE PIN AS THE CROWD IS STILL BOOING! HE GOES FOR IT!

ONE…

…

…

TWO…

…

…

THRE-WHOA…

THE POKEMON THEME REMIX FROM THE FIRST MOVIE PLAYS! THERE IS NO ONE SITTING DOWN AS THE MUSIC PLAYS OVER THE LOUDSPEAKERS!

"CAN IT BE? CAN IT BE?" Tarble exclaimed as Vegeta looked on in amazement. Linus got up and was frozen in his tracks…

"IT CAN'T BE! IT CAN'T!" Vegeta stuttered.

…

…

…

THE CROWD IS IN THE BIGGEST STATE OF PANDEMONIUM EVER!

ASH KETCHUM IS ON THE RAMP! ASH IS ON THE RAMP! LINUS IS SPEECHLESS!

"AND KETCHUM HAS MADE HIS WAY BACK TO ANIMATED!" Tarble yelled. "ASH HAS RETURNED! AND LINUS IS IN HIS DIRECT LINE OF SIGHT!"

Linus, now angry, challenges Ash directly! Ash walks down the ramp, and then RUNS! He slides in the ring and the two enemies GET IT ON! Shots are traded back and forth before Ash gains control and knocks Linus back to the ropes! Linus runs forward, but Ash gets him onto his shoulders AND DROPS HIM WITH THE ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT! The crowd chants "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!"

"THIS CROWD IS IN A STATE OF PURE PANDEMONIUM! DAMN IT, AND THEY SHOULD BE! ASH HAS RETURNED AND HE WANTS LINUS'S HEAD!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THAT IDIOT! NOW? NOW? HE NEEDS TO BE KICKED OUT OF THE ARENA! HE HAS NO BUSINESS HERE!" Vegeta exclaims.

Ash leaves the ring as Itachi gets up, a smile lurking onto his face…

"Oh no! I Forgot about Itachi!" Tarble exclaimed!

"YES! YES! VINDICATION!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The World Champ grabs Linus's neck and Chokeslams him down to the mat! He pins him much to the now livid crowd's chagrin!

1…

…

2…

…

3!

The bell rings as boos fill the arena! Itachi grabs his Title and raises it into the air! Itachi smile evilly as Goofy announces-

"Here is your winner; and STILL Mangekyo World Champion; Itachi Uchiha!"

"DAMMIT!" Tarble exclaimed. "Itachi stole one again!"

"NOPE! Ash did it himself!" Vegeta said. "HE SCREWED EVERYONE OVER! THANK HIM!"

"Itachi is going to Mania…and I think we have found out where EVERYONE on the path to Mania is going!" Tarble said.

"Indeed, Tarble; the path to Mania is now SET! Time to travel!" Vegeta said.

Itachi celebrates in the ring, but unbeknownst to him…DEADPOOL jumps from one side of the TV screen to the top turnbuckle! He dives off…

…INTO A HAND FROM ITACHI! ITACHI CHOKESLAMS DEADPOOL!

"AND THE CHALLENGER TO THE TITLE WAS DROPPED!" Tarble screamed. "TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!"

"I DID!" Vegeta said. "OUR CHAMP IS NO FOOL! DANIEL BRYAN WAS BROGUE KICKED EARLIER IN THE NIGHT BY SHEAMUS! HE KNEW DP WOULD ATTACK HIM!"

Itachi towers over Deadpool as he raises his Title in the air!

"Well we'll see you this Wednesday from Peach Creek! The Animated-PCUW Supershow! This is my brother, Prince Vegeta; and I'm Tarble, The OTHER Saiyan Prince!"

"We'll see you all this Wednesday, and then Saturday!" Vegeta said. "Witness my destruction of Ed this Wednesday! Good night, folks!"

The show ends with Itachi walking onto the ramp while holding his Title up for the crowd to see. He turns around and points to The Wrestlemania sign as the show fades away and The "W" flashes onto the screen.

_Results-_

_The Winchesters © def. Canada's Most Wanted (retain Toon Tag Team Championships)_

_Sailor Moon © def. Rika and Katara (retains Toon Women's Championship)_

_Broly def. Jake Long Legendary Three Minute Challenge_

_Edd & Eddy def. Nappa & Raditz_

_Timmy Turner debuts/def. Charlie Brown (qualifies for Money in the Bank at Wrestlemania)_

_Duncan © def. Souichi, TD, and Gary Oak (retains Toon Intercontinental Championship)_

_Deadpool def. Alucard (retains Wrestlemania Number 1 Contendership for World Championship)_

_Taiki Kudo def. Gohan_

_Itachi © def. Linus, Davis, Wolfgang, Dan, and Henry Wong (retains Toon World Championship)_

* * *

A/N: FINISHED!

I will be focusing on two other stories until the first week of November. So until then, I'll be asking my new protégé to help out with The Supershow! :D

As for The Prediction Contest…yeah, predictable, but fun! FWC, DanD, WPH, and Ivan, you guys are at a fourway tie! Your prize? You each get to suggest someone to go fight for Team TW for Wrestlemania! One person each! M'kay? I had no good prizes this time. Sorry :I…

I have to thank my new protoge as well! He did the endings to the IC Title Match and DP vs. Alucard! The lines after the big paragraphs! He also did all of The Eds match! Tell us how you think he did!

Also, I have a poll on my profile! Go check it out! And be sure to check out WWE: Animated Universe! I put a link to it on my profile! Reply or make a new thread! Just have some fun! :D

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	35. Animated-PCUW Supershow Part 1

A/N: Chapter One is here! I was working on my other stories so the matches in this chapter aren't mine. Part 2 will feature some of my matches.

PCUW and Animated...finally...they come together! A Supershow like NO OTHER! Animated and PCUW will put on the best show they can!

Itachi, Asheel, Vegeta, Ed, Sailor Moon, Ivory, Davis, Edd, TD, Aries...so many stars...

Why are you still here? READ NOW!

* * *

The WWE Intro plays, with the WWE Animation Division's historic moments playing throughout the screen. Then the Animated Intro starts. Dark shots of Raimundo and Linus play.

"The Beautiful People…" Ash and Gary are seen on parallel sides of each other…

"Oooooh…" Davis and Digivolution and The Bullies are shown next…

"The Beautiful People. The BEAUTIFUL PEOPLEEEEE!"

The TV Screen goes static before switching over to "Adrenaline" by Shinedown.

"Give me the wheel"

Zack Watkins is shown looking at a knocked out Kevin. "

So we can move a little faster"

You see Johnny Smith running to the ring.

"I made you real"

The screen zooms out to reveal Vince McMahon and Zack Watkins in front of two television screens, each one showing Animated's and PCUW's intros. The two pick up the TVs and toss them into each other, creating a giant spark that engulfs the screen and explodes into a new mash-up intro for Animated & PCUW!

"Tonight is the Night" by Jim Johnston plays as the intros mash-up.

The intro ends with Henry Wong and Ed popping up from the bottom and punching the television screen, shattering it and revealing the show to be in PCUW's arena. The fireworks go off as the fans chant out, "PCUW! PCUW! PCUW! PCUW!" The Titantron displays an Animated vs. PCUW Logo spinning around with an explosion going on behind it repeatedly.

"WELCOME TO THE PCUW-ANIMATED SUPERSHOOOW!" Sarah said as the camera panned to her and her partner Demetri. "I'm Sarah Watkins with my main man, Demetri!"

"Hey, Sarah! We are LIVE in Peach Creek! And we will introduce our partners now!"

Goofy, in the ring, announces to the restless crowd. "Peach Creek, a-hyuck!, I welcome to you all…Tarble!"

Tarble comes out to generic anime music, admist to the crowd's love. However, the hardcore PCUW fans will be booing Animated stars all night.

"And his announce partner…*The crowd is in a high mixed state of booing*…The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta!"

The 2nd DBZ US Theme played for The Prince, who walks out with his blue full leotard and white and gold tipped boots with white gloves. He and Tarble sit at the announce table with Sarah and Demetri, who greet the Princes.

"Hey, guys!" Demetri greeted them.

"QUIET, INDY TRASH!" Vegeta rudely remarked.

"Hey! Don't talk to Demi like that!" Sarah yelled in response.

"Shut-up! You poor excuse for a life-form!" Vegeta crudely remarked. Sarah was close to losing her temper, but stayed quiet.

"I hope Ed DEMOLISHES you tonight!" Sarah exclaimed.

"HAHA! You're wrong as always, girl!" Vegeta heartily laughed.

"Anyway…" Tarble rolled his eyes, "We have an ACTION PACKED night planned! Our show is going to be ON THE BALL! Not only is there Ed vs. Vegeta, but Itachi vs. Asheel Din IV for The Toon World Championship! And someone will face PCUW Champion Eddy tonight, and that person will be found out now!"

The bell rings as Goofy announces, "The following is a Battle Royal, and it is to determine who faces Eddy for The PCUW World Heavyweight Champion!"

As the camera goes to the ring, ten superstars are already in the ring. Five Animated wrestlers; TD, Charlie Brown, Ben Tennyson, Duncan, and Brad and five PCUW wrestlers; Rolf, David Williams, Willy Blake, Jake Kimble, and Ace Lee.

"This is going to determine who will face Eddy for The Title later on tonight!" Demetri said. "And I am SO GLAD Kevin isn't in this match!"

"Kevin, a former PCUW World Heavyweight Champion, lost to Eddy at New Day. And now his stable, Destiny Empire, is under Extreme Supervision. Quite the fall from grace…"

"Like Kevin HAD grace!" Vegeta exclaimed. "The WORST World Champion since Jack Swagger and Captain Planet! Just a whiner with no skill! He got knocked out BY THE GM!"

"Are you implying my brother doesn't have a wicked punch?" Sarah questioned.

"Little girl…don't challenge me…" Vegeta squinted over to her.

The Metal Fury Theme plays as Gingka walks out, getting a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Introducing competitor number eleven, from Japan; 'The Fallen Hero', Gingka Hagane!"

Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson plays as the crowd cheers and John Williams walks out after him.

"Competitor number twelve, from Peach Creek, he is "The King of Fire", John Williams!"

Break the Walls played as Souichi headed down with a few boos from the crowd..

"Next, representing The T.R.U.T.H.; Souichi Sagano!"

Smoke and Mirrors by Jim Johnston plays and out comes The Perfect Wolf Pack, Wolf Lancaster and Johnny Thunder. The crowd boos at them as they do their entrance.

"Next, they are The Perfect Wolf Pack!"

The Pokemon Red/Blue Rival's Theme plays and Gary jumps out with fireworks accompanying him.

"Introducing competitor number sixteen, from Pallet Town, Kanto, Gary Oak!"

Say It to My Face by Downstait plays as Azure Lee makes his way out to cheers.

"Making his way to the ring, from Orange City, he is the PCUW Intercontinental champion, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee!"

Just Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blonde plays and Henry walks out to cheers.

"Now competitor number seventeen, from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan, Henry Wong!"

"The Fourth Ryke will begin!" followed by I Came To Play by Downstait played as Steven Ryke came out with boos.

"Next, from Lemon Brooke, "Emperor Stevie" Steven Ryke!"

We Are One by 12 Stones plays and Wolfgang walks out to loud boos as well.

"And from Hillcrest, representing The Bullies, 'The Alpha Male', Wolfgang!"

Devour by Shinedown plays as Matthew Hamilton walks out to cheers, being the final competitor.

"And lastly, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Matthew Hamilton!"

The bell rings and right when it does, everyone in the ring goes after each other. Almost instantly, Duncan eliminates Charlie Brown and Jake. Meanwhile, Ace and Azure work together to try and eliminate Brad, but Wolfgang attacks them from behind. Wolf pulls Duncan to the corner and does a Bronco Buster on him. But before he can go for another move, Duncan uses both of his hands to grab Wolf by the throat and throws him over the top. He then grabs Johnny, who attacks him from behind, and eliminates him as well. 16 people remain as Matthew and TD try to get Rolf out of the ring, who is holding onto the ropes from the outside. Rolf is safe however as he lands on the apron and rolls back in. On one side of the ring, Ben tries to take out Willy while on the other side Ace nearly gets taken out by Rolf, but is able to keep his feet off the floor and get back in. Azure also is almost eliminated by Souichi, luckily he falls on the apron. Ben nearly gets eliminated as Willy as a Headscissors on him trying to take him down, but he does keep his feet off the ground. Willy tries to kick him off with no avail. Matthew grabs Gingka and throws him over the ropes, but Gingka hangs on. The other side, Steven struggles to take Henry out, who keeps hanging on and punches at Steven.

"And already, we are down by four!" Demetri said.

"We need a PCUW guy for this!" Sarah cheered. "Come on, Johnny! Come on, Azure!"

Now Henry and Gary work together to try and eliminate Steven. Henry walks to the other side of the ring while Gary tries himself. Souichi is close to taking out David, but not good enough as David lands on the apron. TD nearly gets eliminated but slides back in. Wolfgang is choking John in the corner while Rolf tries to eliminate Gary, but Henry attacks him from behind. Azure is giving Souichi a few punches to the head in the corner while Gingka throws out and eliminates David. On the other side, Wolfgang lifts up the other Williams brother and throws him down. 14 people remain. Everyone else keeps attacking each other as Matthew is able to push out Brad. One of the Bullies is gone from the Battle Royal now. After that however, he is pushed into the corner by a Splash from Willy. Willy tries to get Matthew out of the ring with Matthew hanging on until Gary punches on Willy. Another elimination is made when Ace shockingly eliminates Duncan with a Headscissors!

"And a Bully is gone! Yes! I wasn't looking forward to a Bully fighting Eddy…" Tarble said.

"But remember Wolfgang, he is the Alpha Male of The Bullies for a good reason…" Vegeta said.

Ben has Steven on top of the turnbuckle and Steven his hanging on for everything. Rolf comes and tries to take out both, but Steven pokes him in the eyes. Wolfgang grabs Ben and throws him out, but Ben lands on the apron. Steven still on the outside, TD comes in and tries to Suplex him back into the ring. Steven reverses it and eliminates TD, with TD landing wrong on the floor and it looks like he hurt his leg. In the ring, Steven gets hit in the back by Henry with a Running Elbow. Rolf then comes from behind and eliminates Henry with a clothesline!

"Wong is out!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Our best guy is out of here!" Tarble moaned. "SO who can take it now?"

"Gary, of course!" Vegeta said. Following that, Souichi takes out Rolf with the same thing! Rolf grabs onto Souichi's hand and holds him there until Azure comes by and throws him out of the ring. 9 people are still fighting it out; Ben, Gingka, Gary, Wolfgang, Matthew, Ace, Azure, Steven, Willy. Well… 8 now because Gary just took out Willy! As Willy walks to the back yelling, Ace tries to throw Gingka over. Ace backs away and runs at him to take him out, but Gingka pulls down the ropes and Ace flies outside of the ring. Gingka laughs at him while behind him, Azure is standing there. When he turns around, Azure clotheslines Gingka out, eliminating him as well. That's before Steven attacks from behind.

"One half of the Lees are gone." Sarah said. "It's up to Azure to take it home!"

Now Wolfgang is in the corner choking Matthew with his boot, Steven is striking punches on Azure, and Gary is holding onto Ben, attempting to make an elimination. Ben gets out of the hold and Dropkicks Gary over the ropes, but Gary doesn't hit the floor. Wolfgang runs over and throws Ben out of the ring and onto the floor. Gary runs at Wolfgang and goes to eliminate him, which Wolfgang ducks and hits a Back Body Drop on him and eliminates Gary.

"Dammit!" Vegeta groaned. "Gary, you're on a terrible slide…"

3 men left and Steven puts Matthew on top of the turnbuckle about to go for an elimination. Wolfgang runs up and goes to eliminate both of them, but Matthew sees this coming and moves away, causing Steven to get hit and fall to the floor.

It's all down to Wolfgang and Matthew now. Wolfgang pulls Matthew to the ropes, Matthew ducks as the bounces back the first time, and he hits a Spinebuster on the second time. He throws him over into the corner and runs at him, but Wolfgang connects with a boot to the face. After that he runs at him again, but Matthew somehow is able to connect with Isle of Pain (Book of Eli)! The crowd goes crazy as Matthew shouts at the crowd. He waits for Wolfgang to get on his feet. When he does, he lifts him up for a Suplex, but Wolfgang pokes him in the eye. Wolfgang then hits a dreaded Wolf Kick at Matthew, causing him to fall outside of the ring and hit the floor.

"Damn, Wolfgang stole one for The Bullies!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"No he didn't…LOOK!" Tarble yelled as Azure hops on the top rope and gives Wolfgang Double Diving Knees to the face of The Alpha Male!

"And The Intercontinental Champion is STILL in the match!" Demetri exclaimed.

"COME ON, AZURE! DON'T GIVE THAT BULLY THE TITLE SHOT!" Sarah cheered as the crowd also chanted, "AZURE! AZURE! AZURE! AZURE!" Wolfgang stumbles up, and Azure Dropkicks the leg of Wolfgang and hits a DDT. Next up, Azure grabs WG's head and throws him to the corner. Azure runs to the corner, but gets two feet for his troubles. Wolfgang measures Azure and runs for him…but misses The Wolf's Kick! Azure grabs him from behind and hits The Frostbite!

"And this crowd is on fire! Wolfgang is out of it and Azure is one inch to victory!" Tarble exclaimed as the crowd is on their feet for The IC Champ!

Azure picks Wolfgang up by his head, but Brad runs down the ramp and hops on the apron. Ace Lee follows him from behind and pulls Brad from the apron. All the while, The OTHER IC Champion Duncan slides Azure's Title into the ring. Azure turns around and Wolfgang throws The Title into Azure's hands, followed by an ENHANCED WOLF'S KICK!

"NO!" Sarah yelled. "Ref! Look behind you! LOOK!"

"Wolfgang's about to steal the match!" Demetri exclaimed.

Wolfgang picks up Azure's body and tosses it out of the ring, much to the crowd's massive dismay. The bell rings and the crowd boos big time as Wolfgang raises his arms in victory.

"Here is your winner and the #1 Contender for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship, Wolfgang!"

"And The Bully gets The 'W' and The Title shot!" Tarble said. "Animated gets the win, but I wasn't wanting it like this."

"Oh great! A TRASH Title for a TRASH being!" Vegeta mocked PCUW.

"Can you stop being a grump for one second?" Sarah asked.

Wolfgang grabs the mic, but he can barely speak, what with the crowd booing the roof off. "YOU ALL LIKE THAT? A GUY JUST WALTZES INTO THIS MAKE-SHIFT REC-CENTER AND WINS A SHOT AT YOUR CHAMPION!"

"With cheating!" Sarah said.

"You all just LOVE that, huh? And here's the thing… I'm technically 1-0 when it comes to World Titles from other companies. I was AWF Champion before Nazirul cheated me out of my win! And tonight, I'll come in here and SNATCH that PCUW Title RIGHT from Eddy's money grubbing little hands! Then PCUW will have a REAL Champion!" Wolfgang drops the mic and walks off.

Backstage, Marina & Zack greet TW. "Finally, we welcome YOU to OUR home!" Zack said.

"Hope you enjoy it here!" Marina said. "Mi casa es tu casa!"

"Thanks, guys." TW said. "Glad to be here. I LOVE the small time indy thing here. Sometimes it's good to just come back to a more humble place, y'know?"

The three talk amongst each other, when a new guy comes into the room.

"Um…who are you?" Zack asks.

TW sighs. "Oh guys…this is Ken Anarchy. He's supposed to be the new General Manager of Showdown." TW said. Ken shook both of the PCUW Managers' hands.

"Hello, Anarchy!" Marina said. "Welcome to the business!"

"Thanks! Glad to debut myself on such a historic night. Now where's the electric chair…" Ken said before walking off. Zack and Marina look over to TW, who shrugs his shoulders.

"He's a bit…of a loon…" TW said sheepishly as we go to Chuckie.

"Chuckie Finster here, with my guest at this time… Asheel! *The crowd cheers* Asheel, you face Itachi for The World Title tonight! Your thoughts?"

"Chuck…I don't have to remind you that my boy Colt was attacked by Asheel. I don't have to tell you that Itachi disrespected my family. And I DAMN sure don't need to tell you about how Itachi disrespected this company. *The crowd boos immensely* I don't need to remind you all of things that you should know about. Which means I shouldn't have to tell you that after tonight, PCUW will have TWO World Titles. I also shouldn't have to tell you that Itachi's undefeated streak will end tonight. And must I HAVE to remind you all that I'll be achieving the same heights my grandfather Asheel Sr. reached. This is the greatest match of my career so far. My grandfather told me so much about his classics with Lance Raters and others when TWF was young. He said winning The World Title is the diamond of his career. I need to cut my own diamond here tonight as well. Itachi, you can talk all that good talk, and you can back it up as well. But just be sure that you don't talk to the wrong guy. Itachi, you pissed off the wrong guy last week. I need to take my anger out on you tonight. And with it being NO HOLDS BARRED…I'm about to leave your blood splattered across the arena…THOSE are my thoughts, Chuckie…"

"POWERFUL Promo by Asheel!" Demetri said. "You guys think he can win?"

"Itachi has to lose sometime, and I pick tonight!" Sarah said. "I honestly believe Asheel will be walking away with The Title! And look at this; Animated is 0-2 when defending its Titles against other companies. Bart Simpson won The World Title, and Claude Speed holds The Hardcore Title! Asheel has the best chance here tonight."

"Itachi has defeated Kakarot, Henry Wong, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oa-"

"But has he defeated Asheel yet? NO!" Sarah said. "So ALL of those wins don't count tonight! It's Asheel vs. Itachi, and that's the bottom line!" Sarah said, which silenced The Prince.

"Brother…" Tarble said. "Shut up…" Vegeta said.

Once more backstage, Red and Jason are with Kolton Hunt.

"Red, Jason…you face a team of veterans after this match. What's your game-plan?"

Red speaks. "Well they were able to train to face us, while we don't know who we're facing. So we're at the disadvantage. Great, huh? That just means that these vets need a handicap to catch up with us rookies. I have to say, that's pretty sad. We rookies are gaining ground. We just need a decisive victory to say that we're here to stay. And tonight is when that victory will be won."

Jason speaks. "I want to crush the veterans in-between my hands. The washed-up seniors of yesterday will give way to the Rebellion. Not just… The Rookie Rebellion…but they will fall victim to the pandemic that is…The VIRUS Rebellion…"

"Strong words from Krueger & Murdoch. Does this mean they're forming some new alliance?" Tarble asked.

"I sure hope not. The PCUW doesn't need more trouble." Demetri said.

"They'll lose to Animated. No doubts. What form of planet is there where THOSE delinquents defeat veterans of The WWE?" Vegeta said.

*Commercial*

In the ring, the arena went dark…"Enter Sandman" by Metallica played, and Broly walked out slowly. "And it's time for The Legendary Three Minute Challenge!" Tarble said. "And this footage is thanks to AWF!"

(Enter Sandman by Metalica Plays) "Oh my…." Guilmon said.

"It can't be…" Veemon said. "It is!" Agumon shouted.

"THE SANDMAN!" Veemon cheered.

"No you idiot! That's… BROLY!" Guilmon yelled in fear as Broly appears on stage before heading to the ring with massive boos.

…

Chris goes after him and eats the Gigantic Spike!

"At the time, Chris was Intercontinental Champion. And at The Supershow, Broly broke in and decimated every star in the ring!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Chris 'O Mac wants revenge, and the best way to get it, is to defeat Broly's Three Minute Challenge!" Tarble said.

"The dumb fool. Thinking he can take on Broly..." Vegeta said.

"Hey, if Dan could do it!" Sarah said.

"Dan DIDN'T do it! Broly is a former ECW Animation Champion, back when they really WERE extreme! He only lost it due to a TRIPLE KNOCKOUT! And Kenshin and Android 16 didn't even win The Titles either! It was vacated! You don't take him seriously, and THAT may end up shortening O' Mac's career!" Vegeta said.

Broly took a mic and spoke. "Welcome to another Legendary Three Minute Challenge. I have to face Chris O'Mac of PCUW, the man I attacked at the AWF Supershow, who will, like my other "lucky" challengers, attempt to dethrone the Legendary Super Saiyan known as Broly! So why don't we get this 'match' started?

Broly looked onto the stage, where nothing happened for a few seconds. Then Cult Of Personality played, and Chris O'Mac walks out with a serious look on his face. The crowd cheers him on as Mac hops on the apron.

"The lamb walking to the slaughter..." Vegeta said.

The bell rings as the timer starts. Chris gets the first shot in with a few punches to the face but Broly doesn't seem effected in the slightest. Then Chris bounces off the ropes goes for a clothesline but it barely moves the super saiyan, he goes for another clothesline but gets the same result, he goes for a third one but Broly hits Chris with a powerful strike to the face! Broly then picks him back up and attempts the Gigantic Strike buts Chris rakes the saiyan's eyes to make him let go. Then Chris goes to the top rope and goes for a cross body but Broly catches him in mid air and slams him down to the mat! Broly picks Chris up and lifts him to his shoulders. (:46) Pumphandle Slam...but Chris slips out and pushes Broly into the corner! The groggy Saiyan turns around and receives a Savate Kick to the stomach! Chris jumps up and hits a Leg Drop, which sends Broly on both knees. (1:08) Chris grabs Broly's head and DRIVES his head onto the mat! This crowd is wild!

"BROLY IS DOWN! BROLY IS DOWN!" Tarble yelled.

"O'MAC HAS BROLY DOWN ON THE MAT!" Demetri exclaimed.

"PIN HIM! PIN HIM!" Sarah cheered as Chris pins Broly!

1...

2...

Broly gets up and throws Chris away! Chris is down and Broly hops on the turnbuckle. He goes for a Vader Bomb...but Chris puts his knees up! (1:38) The Original Classic hops up the turnbuckle, Moonsaults off, and DDTs Broly down! The big man is down again and Chris jumps on the rops, the turnbuckle...

...CHRIS O'MATIC!

"THE FINISHER CONNECTS!" Tarble exclaims.

"And Broly is out!" Sarah exclaimed.

Chris excitedly pins Broly as the ref counts it off!

1...

2...

BROLY KICKS OUT!

"Man! So close!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Chris could almost FEEL that victory coming!" Demetri said.

"Well Chris can't beat him..." Vegeta said. "But he CAN run out the clock! It is two minutes now!"

(2:05) Chris gets up and grabs Broly for an O'Mac Driving Slam!

"Can he hit it?" Tarble said.

Broly is off his feet and gets a Driving Slam! The crowd has blown the roof off as Chris pins Broly!

1...

2...

Broly rolls upward and picks Chris up as he gets up. Broly lifts up and hits The Omega Blaster! Chris is laid out as Broly goes for the pin

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings and 2:37 has passed!

"And Chris has lasted the LONGEST out of the two earlier competitors so far!" Demetri said. "That's still an accomplishment!"

"Yeah, we're proud of Chris!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, but Broly doesn't care...LOOK!" Tarble said.

Broly picks Chris up and drives him down with The Gigantic Spike! Broly lifts Chris up again and hoists him high over his head. Broly walks over to edge of the ring...

"LOOK OUT!" Demetri yelled as the four commentators run away. Broly THROWS Chris over the ropes and onto the announce table! Medics check on Chris as Broly smirks at the booing crowd.

"Now how was THAT even necessary?!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Broly just added insult to injury! And the thing is; NO ONE can stop him from doing it!" Tarble said.

Backstage, the ladies of the locker room intermingled. But Sailor walked in, her head raised high and her Title on her shoulder.

"Make way, please." She said. "CHAMPION coming through."

"What makes you better than us?" Tammy Blake asked. Sailor got into her face.

"THIS Belt..." Sailor said as she pointed to her Title. "My Belt is the pinnacle of Women's Wrestling..."

"Says who?" Ivory said as she walked in.

"Says the legacy behind it." Sailor said.

"Don't just put your Title than ours..." Raven said.

"Why?" Haruhi asked. "Because our Title is more prestigous than your toy replica?"

Ruby Cross spoke. "But the person holding it now-"

"-Is a future Hall of Famer." Sailor interrupted. "Next question?"

"Until you've won a males Title, I think you aren't THAT great..." Mandy said.

"Until you've fought in Steel Cages, Ladders, Tables, and TLC Matches, I think you should shut the hell up." Sailor said.

"Hey, don't talk to my friend like that!" Jenny Smith said.

"Back up!" Haruhi said. "I should knock your head off right now!"

"STOP!"

The girls turned to Gwen, who was with Ramona. "We settle this in the ring..."

"Good deal!" Lee Kanker said. "I wanna thrash some girly girls anyway!"

Ashley Williams complied. "Cool. See you out there, 'Sailor Punk'!"

Ivory looks back at Sailor. "You think you're so cool just cause you lasted longer? I guess a rookie is gonna have to take you down a notch!"

Sailor scoffs and Ivory leaves as well. Gwen turns to Sailor.

"Do you ALWAYS have to make enemies?"

*Commercial*

In the ring, the bell rings and Goofy is in the middle.

"The following Is an inter promotional, "Past vs Present"; tag team contest, scheduled for one fall!"

Suddenly, the lights in the arena shut off except for grey lights in the entranceway

("Young" by Hollywood Undead hits.)

The grey lights come on across the arena, pulsating on and off. Thick fog spouts from the entranceway as the two men, Jason Kruger and Red Murdock, come out. They are both wearing there usual attires but they both have the same black and red color scheme with trenchcoats.

The crowd starts to boo at them loudly

"Introducing first;representing PCUW and the "Present"; Jason Kruger and Red Murdock; The Virus Rebellion!"

"Jason Krueger and Red Murdock debuted the same night at The Award Show. And now they have not only joined The Rookie Revolution, but they've just formed a new team!" Demetri said.

"This Virus Rebellion Team seems pretty serious. Imagine if they won! Van & Corey could be in trouble!" Sarah said.

"But they won't won! Because our veterans out-class your backyard wrestling." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, just drop it..." Tarble said.

The fans continues to boo as Red and Jason walk down the ramp, down the aisleway, and step over the ropes, into the ring all in synchronization.

"Already in-sync. Don't see that a lot with new teams." Tarble said.

"They have the walk down. And the talk." Demetri said.

"Introducing next; the mystery opponents that will be representing the WWE and the "Past"….." Goofy stopped, awaiting the mystery competitors to arrive.

The crowd stop booing and go silent awaiting the first mystery opponent…..

Nothing happens for a few seconds until….

(Digimon Season 1 Theme Plays)

The crowd grows from quiet to on their feet cheering in a matter of seconds, as Tai comes out looking ready for a fight! He carries his XCW World Title on his waist as the crowd is ecstatic!

"Ooooh yeaaaah!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Introducing first; mystery opponent number #1; from Tokyo, Japan; Tai Kamiya! "

"And Tai Kamiya is here!" Demetri said. "The former Toon Champion just became XCW World Heavyweight Champion, vindicating the last twelve years of his career!"

"The glory hound is back in the ring!" Vegeta sarcastically cheered. "Yaaay!"

"Former Toon Champion, WCW Cartoon Champion, Tag Team Champion, Hardcore Champion, European Champion, and more! A driving force in The Attitude Era for sure!" Tarble said.

Once he's on the ring Tai poses for the fans!

"and his tag team partner…."

again the crowd grows quiet awaiting the next competitor.

"Who is Tai's partner?" Demetri wondered.

Nothing happens for a few more seconds...

Then…..

(Pokemon Movie Remix plays)

THIS CROWD IS ELECTRIC!

"And mystery opponent #2; from Pallet Town; Ash Ketchum!" Goofy announced but couldn't be heard do to the crowd going absolutely wild for the Pokemon trainer!

"AND THIS MATCH JUST GOT SUPERCHARGED!" SARAH exclaimed.

"JASON KRUEGER AND RED MURDOCK HAVE TO FACE ASH KETCHUM AND TAI KAMIYA!" Demetri said.

"THIS GLORYHOG TOO?" Vegeta moaned. "TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!"

"TOON CHAMPION, HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, TOON WORLD CHAMPION, INTERCONTINENTAL, EUROPEAN, TAG TEAM, ROYAL RUMBLE, KING OF THE RING, WHAT HASN'T ASH DONE?" Tarble exclaimed. "AND IN HIS FIRST MATCH BACK, HE TEAMS WITH HIS OLD RIVAL/FRIEND TAI!"

Ash comes out next doing a Christian like entrance with a happy but focused look on his face. As the trainer is walking to the ring with Tai, the crowd begins chanting "Ash and Tai, Ash and Tai, Ash and Tai!"

"This crowd is simply ecstatic!" Sarah said. "They presented the award for "Best Rivalry" together at The Award Show, and now they're teaming together!

"Two Animated veterans! Future Hall of Famers!" Tarble said. "Fun Fact! Tai and Ash teamed together before to fight Theo & Tito for The Tag Titles after they were chosen to fight at Title Randomizer Night in 2009. They were belligerent at first, but learned to work together at Judgement Day. But they would still lose to the veteran Tag Team."

(the bell rings)

Jason and Tai start out the match. Jason walks slowly toward Tai. At first Tai tries punching Jason furiously but the rookie seems unaffected. Jason then, without hesitation, gets Tai in a chokehold and lifts him up. Jason then chokeslams Tai clear out of the ring! Krueger, wasting little time goes to the outside as well to continue to go on the attack. The ref begins the count, 1…2…..3…4... He picks up the Tai and irish whips him into the barracade hard. Krueger grabs Tai again and brings him back into the ring. Jason looks towards the crowd, points at his down opponent and screams "IS THIS YOUR HERO?! HE'S NOTHING BUT A HAS-BEEN!" the crowd boos loudly in response.

"Some ring rust for Tai here." Demetri said. "Jason openly mocking the veteran and the crowd."

"Tai needs to find some way to get to Jason. He's a bit more of a powerhouse then we imagined." Vegeta said.

Jason once again picks Tai up, ready to give him another chokeslam but Tai elbows Krueger to the side of his head until Krueger let him go. Tai kicks Jason in the gut, bounces off the ropes and hits him with a neck breaker. Both men are down and the ref begins to count, 1….2…3….4….5... Both men begin to crawl towards there respective corners to there partners. Soon enough both Red and Ash get tagged in at the same time!

"Remember when Ash fought ANOTHER Red in 2004?" Tarble said. "The UCA star?"

"Embarressing...just embarressing..." Vegeta groaned.

Once in the ring, the fresh competitors have a temporary stare down, then they start to trade punches. Soon Ash begins to get the upper hand in the exchange; the trainer tries an irish whip but Murdock reverses it into an irish whip of his own, the trainer bounces off the ropes and Murdock hits him with a vicious spine buster! Red goes for a cover, 1, 2, Ash kicks out. Red, not wasting time, picks Ash back up and tries to hit a belly to belly suplex but Ash reverses it into a belly to belly of his own then goes for a pin, 1, 2, Red kicks out. Ash gets up and waits for the rookie to get up, when he does he goes for a super kick but Red ducks it and hits a neck breaker! He goes for the pin, 1, 2, Ash kicks out.

"These vets are being outright demolished right now!" Sarah said.

"The ring rust better wear off soon, or else those two may just lose this match!" Demetri said.

Red gets up and locks in a boston crab onto Ash. The ref starts to ask if he wants to give up but the the trainer refuses to give up and begins to slowly crawl to the rope. After much time and effort he makes it to the rope, making Murdock break the hold. Red attempts to go for another submission but Ash kicks him away. Once the trainer is back up, Red goes for a clothesline but Ash ducks, bounces of the ropes and, once Murdock turns around, hits him the a flying knee to the face. Ash goes for a cover, 1, 2, Red gets the shoulder.

"Ash building the momentum necessary for a comeback!" Demetri said.

"Letting Ash build energy is like a death sentence!" Tarble said.

Ash drags Red to his and Tai's corner and makes a tag. Ash and Tai give Murdock a double irish whip, Red bounces off the ropes and gets hit with a double dropkick by the two veterans! However Krueger had made a blind tag to Murdock when he bounced off the rope but neither Ash or Tai noticed. Once both veterans get back up from the double dropkick they performed they get hit with a double clothesline by Jason. The rookie goes for a pin, 1, Tai kicks out right away. Krueger picks Tai back up and attempts to hit the Absolute Destruction but Ash hits a chop block onto Krueger before he could lift Tai up, Red then gets behind Ash and is about to hit him with a german suplex but Tai stop him with a few kicks to the back, making Murdock let go of the trainer. Tai then clothesline Red out of the ring while Ash gets back to his corner. Tai grabs Krueger and DDTs him, followed by a top turnbuckle climb! Tai dives off and hits The Tai Dive (Diving Headbutt)!

"TAI DIVE CONNECTS!" Tarble said.

"And the tag to Ash is made!" Sarah said.

The veteran goes to the top rope and hits an elbow drop onto the rookie! he goes for a cover, 1, 2, Jason kicks out. Ash picks Krueger back up, dodges the clothesline, hoists him onto his shoulders, AND HITS HIM WITH AN ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!

"AA CONNECTING!" Sarah exclaimed.

But just when the trainer is about to go for the pin, the lights dim and….

(Nobody Likes Me By Deuce ft. Truth & Ronnie Radke hits)

"What in the..." Vegeta said.

Linus walks onto the stage but instead of his usual attire he comes out wearing a black shirt that says "All Bow To The Great Pumpkin!" written in red, dark orange shorts, black shoes, and he has a dead serious look on his face.

"Linus?" Tarble exclaims. "Why is HE here?"

"And what's with the dark attire?" Demetri asked.

Both Ash and the ref get distracted with Linus coming out they don't notice Davis coming through the crowd, hop over the barricade, gets behind Tai and pulls him down from the apron and hits him with a pedigree!

"DAVIS!" Tarble yelled.

"WHY?" Sarah yelled.

Ash yells towards Linus with Linus slowly walking towards the ring. Just when Linus gets to the middle of the ramp, Jason gets up, and hits Ash with a big boot to the back of the head, then Jason quickly tags in Red! The two rookies pick Ash up and hit him with a double chokeslam. But they don't stop there, Red picks him back up and hits an Virus Impact, and as a safe precaution Jason goes to the outside and hits Tai with an Absolute Destruction onto the floor!

"NO! NO!" Tarble exclaims. "NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS!"

Red then goes for the pin! 1…..2…..3!

(the bell rings)

"Here are your winners: The Virus Rebellion!"

"Oh dammit!" Tarble said. "Tell me...WHAT just happened?"

"Davis and Linus screwed Tai and Linus out of their match!" Demetri said.

"And they DAMN WELL DESERVE IT!" Vegeta said. "They NEED to learn how to just stay away and let their careers just DIE!"

"This was YOUR company that suffered the loss!" Sarah said. "Why are you HAPPY they lost?"

"Because Ash and Tai got their comeuppance! This should be a message that Linus and Davis STILL want them gone!" Vegeta said.

"You're a crazy, bitter old man!" Sarah said.

"And you're a self-righteous little-"

"Brother! Please!" Tarble interrupted him.

Jason & Red gloated as they walked up the ramp. The two veterans slowly got up and stared down the rookies. Jason and Red chanted out, "WE BEAT WORLD CHAMPIONS!" Before we go to backstage. Davis walks with Linus, until he confronts TW, Zack, Marina, and Double D.

"You really did that, didn't you?" TW said.

"Yeah. We did. You have a problem, TW? Zack? Marina?" Davis said.

TW just shook his head. "Linus...please leave. I will deal with you later." Linus walked off, and TW looked at Davis sternly. "Davis...you crossed the line. I would've rather had Virus Rebellion win due to skill...not crap like that."

"Pssh, like I care for them? Virus Rebellion could've dropped dead for all I care. Tai ruined my life...Ash ruined Linus's life...a little retribution by having them lose to indy trash is good enough." Davis said.

Edd spoke. "Now hey! I may not be too fond of Virus Rebellion, but they are not indy trash! I am tired of you, Vegeta, and others insulting us! This is PREPOSTEROUS! Why you insist on saying it is just a testament to the fact that you KNOW you think we're just as good, if not BETTER, than YOU!"

Davis turned to Edd. "Says the nerd who hasn't done anything in his career except say he was on top of a dead division and stay in the shadow of his former World Champion buddies. If you're the best of The X-Division, we shouldn't even be having a match. I can automatically say Cruiserweights are better."

"Oh really?" Edd said. "Says the man who rarely defends his Title? You're a disgrace to your Title. Trunks, Ben Ten, Raimundo, TK-"

"DON'T...say his name." Davis warned him. "You wanna see me defend this Title? Sure! *The crowd cheers* Someday...*The crowd boos*"

"And someday should be tonight!" Marina said.

"Yeah...a very special match..." Zack said. "Double D, The X-Division Title is on the line tonight!" Davis raises an eyebrow as the crowd cheers.

"Well I guess this just means The Cruiserweight Title will have another Title absorbed into it, doesn't it?" Davis said with a cocky smirk.

"Aaand..." TW grinned. "The Cruiserweight Title is on the line!" Davis's eyes widen as the crowd can be heard cheering! "A Unification Match!"

Davis stammers incoherently as TW smirks. "Now get ready for it. It's next!"

Davis stares angrily at the the trio of GMs. Davis mumbles under his breathe and walks off.

"This is..." Vegeta growled. "THESE PEOPLE ARE JUST AGAINST EVERYONE! IT ISN'T FAIR!"

"And now Davis just got his comeuppance! Brilliant!" Sarah cheered.

Champion Eddy is shown next. Eddy is walking down the hall when he confronts Wolfgang and his Bullies.

"What?" Eddy said. "I'm trying to walk!"

"Eddy...poor, poor Eddy. Two weeks into your reign. And now you'll have the shortest reign." Wolfgang chuckled.

"Wolfgang, you're nothing but a bully. Just a big lug who hasn't done anything in years." Eddy said. "I've been World Champion twice between 2009-2012! You haven't done anything of note since The Attitude Era!"

"You must've been DEAD for the past year! The Bully War? Remember that? The Clash?" Wolfgang asked.

"You lost! You didn't win! So you thinking that you're doing something? Wolf, you're not taking this from me. I worked too hard to get back to the top. I worked hard to rekindle my friendship with The other Eds. I had to win their friendship back. And I won that, The New Day Series, and then The PCUW World Heavyweight Championship! And if you want this Title...you and your goons are going to have to pry it from me..."

Wolfgang laughed. "Actually...that's what me and my goons planned...NOW!"

The Bullies ganged up on Eddy, who fought bravely against the nine men. A Wolf's Kick took The Champ down, and after several kicks and punches, The Bullies raise up. Wolfgang takes Eddy's Belt and walks away. The crowd chants "BULLIES SUCK! BULLIES SUCK! BULLIES SUCK! BULLIES SUCK!"

"Those Bullies just stole our Title!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Don't care!" Vegeta said.

"They just reached a new low!" Sarah said. "I HATE them! I hope Eddy is okay though..."

"And now we give you Ed folks!" Demetri said.

Animated February Week 2

Vegeta is seen in the ring.

"Everyone! I have an announcement! In two weeks time, after X-Roads, we'll be having a Supershow with PCUW! Well, it'll also have another major event with that show! I'll be coming out of retirement to fight for one match!"

"WHAT?" Tarble exclaimed.

"And I'm challenging ANY PCUW trash to get in the ring with me!" Tiny boos can be heard after this retort. "If they're MAN enough to fight a legend, that is! Me vs. Any PCUW star who has the guts to face off against The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta! Though, I have to admit, not many people have the courage to face me. The PCUW Juniors may not have the balls to cha-"

Vegeta's interruted by The EPA Theme, and THE EDS walks out with a microphone! The Monobrowed Colossus walks into the ring and grabs a mic. "Hey, slow brain, you doing well?" Vegeta mocked. Ed just shook it off. Eddy took the mic.

"I am TIRED of you mocking PCUW! I admire your career, and so do these fans; but I think it's high time to reveal what you REALLY are, a BITTER retiree who doesn't have an off-switch!" The crowd is in a mixed state; one half cheers for Vegeta, while the other half cheer for The Eds. "We Eds built it with our bare hands, and I think we deserve a bit more respect! This isn't 1990, Vegeta! Get with the times!"

Vegeta, flabbergasted, seems to dive back into his older gimmick. "How DARE you come out here and insult me like this! I'm The Prince of all Sai-"

"The Prince of all Saiyans, we got it!" Ed grabbed the mic. "Ruler of all FIVE of them! You wanted PCUW? You wanted a challenge? I always hear you remarks about PCUW, and I'm here to end them! How about we put the mystery to rest here; Vegeta The Prince vs. Ed THE KING!"

The crowd is on their feet as Vegeta, visibly raging, says, "YOU DISRESPECTFUL ANIMAL! I BUILT THIS COMPANY! YOU WANT TO DISHONOR MY HERITAGE?! FINE! ED VS. VEGETA! THE GREATEST OF ALL TIME FIGHTING IN ED'S FINAL MATCH! I'm going to embarrass you in front of all FIVE of your fans!"

Eddy, unbeknownst to Vegeta, was behind him at the moment.

"But we'll be embarrasing YOU first!" Ed said, and Eddy PUSHED Vegeta off of the table flat on his face on the floor! Vegeta got up, holding his face, as The Eds walk up the ramp.

PCUW July Week 2

As Wolf is shouting at the referee, Ed stands behind him and waits for him to turn around. When he does, Ed quickly grabs him and hits the Lump Drop! Instead of going for a tag, he goes over and tags in Asheel. The crowd cheers as Asheel goes on the top rope and lands the Omega Extreme!

"The Lump Drop and Omega Extreme combo! It's over!" Demetri exclaimed.

Asheel pins; 1, 2... The referee is suddenly pulled out of the ring and when the camera moves, it reveals… WWE Animated's Saiyan Prince, Vegeta! The crowd is in a mix of boos and cheers as he lifts up the referee and Powerbombs him down onto the arena floor! Ed and Asheel get out of the ring and confront him. Vegeta points at Ed and yells, "Next week, Ed! Next week! You and me!"

"Vegeta sending a message to Ed right there." Sarah said.

Animated February Week 3

Ed sets up for The Edknife Powerbomb. He bends Greg over and lifts him up onto his shoulders. But here comes Rowley with a Chop Block to Ed's right knee! Rolf goes for another COC, but Rowley manages to hold onto Rolf while Greg crashes down on Ed for a Senton Pin as he hooks Ed's legs!

1...

2...

3!

Greg jumps off and rolls out of the ring as Ed and Rolf regroup in the ring. Rowley crawls out as well, as the crowd boos the two kids to as they walk up the ramp.

"Here are your winners; The World's Toughest Tag Team!"

"And that right leg from earlier came into play!" Vegeta said. "And Greg, just like me in a week, pinned Ed for the 1-2-3!"

"You DO know that if it wasn't for that chair shot, Greg would've been the one to lose?" Tarble asked

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda...but DIDN'T." Vegeta said.

Greg yells out to the crowd, "I JUST PINNED A FORMER WORLD CHAMPION! I JUST PINNED A FORMER WORLD CHAMPION!" He gets in everyone's faces, gloating and bragging about his victory.

"Yes, Greg! You pinned a Former World Champion! Be proud!" Vegeta said. "Y'know, my favorite picks, The Freemans, may be in trouble. This was a BIG win for The WTTT."

Ed and Rolf sulk in the ring, thinking about the failure. Ed says sorry, but Rolf pats him on the back. But Vegeta comes in the ring and smacks Rolf with a chair! Ed turns around and gets smacked as well! The Saiyan Prince grabs Ed by the throat and drives him back first into the chair with a Big Bang Chokeslam! Vegeta rolls out of the ring, the crowd in a mixed state of booing and cheering. One sign says, "All Hail The Prince", while another says, "The Saiyan Prick". Vegeta walks back over to the table, where a completely shocked Tarble just sat with his mouth wide open.

"Ve-Ve-Vegeta...what the heck...you just-"

"Declared the official winner of this feud? I know, brother...I know..." Vegeta chuckled.

Tonight, it's The Saiyan Prince Vegeta going against Ed! Will the former and longest reigning PCUW World champion shut the mouth of the Prince or will Vegeta prove he is the better man?

*End Promo*

"Ugh...the rodent...trust me when I say I'll do away with him tonight..." Vegeta said.

"Well folks, Vegeta vs. Ed! Tonight! Who is the better man? As well as Itachi vs. Asheel, Eddy vs. Wolfgang, and A Tag Team Match with Eddy, Deadpool, Kevin, and Itachi, and Davis vs. Double D!" Tarble said. "So much action!"

*Commercial*

As the cameras return to the ring, "Line in the Sand" by Motorhead plays as Davis walks out with boos from the crowd. Davis growls and snarls as the crowd boos at him.

"Not fair...just not fair..." Vegeta said.

"How?" Sarah asked. "Davis is getting his punishment! He interfered in a great match and ruined it! He's just getting his punishment! Plus Double D is putting his Title on the line, so it's fair!"

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is a Unification match! Introducing first, representing Digivolution, from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan, he is The Toon Cruiserweight Champion, Davis Motomiya!"

"It's not like he'll lose anyway..." Vegeta said. "The Cruiserweight Title has a major legacy. Theodore Seville, Aladdin, Wacko Warner, TK, Raimundo, and my own son Trunks. Who thinks they can beat that?"

While Davis taunts the crowd a bit once he gets into the ring, Me Against the World by Simple Plan plays and Edd comes out with cheers.

"This guy!" Sarah exclaimed.

"And his opponent, representing The Erupting Eds, he is the PCUW X Division champion, Edd!"

"While our X-Division isn't as long, Jonny 2x4, Aries Austin, Asheel, and Double D have kept it great and competitive! Double D has the best chance to win!" Sarah said. "And remember...0-2 in Title defenses..."

"Stupid little brat..." Vegeta said.

The bell rings as Davis and Edd tie up and Davis connects with a Takedown on him. Edd gets up and Davis throws him into the corner, hitting him with a clothesline into it. Davis gives Edd a few knees to the face before attempting a Bulldog. As he runs though, Edd pushes him forward, Davis stops himself in the corner, and Edd lands a Crossbody right on him! He then pulls him to the ropes and clotheslines him out of the ring. Davis falls to the floor and Edd is in the ring cheering with the crowd. Edd starts up clapping as the crowd continues on and then flies out of the ring and hitting Davis with a Suicide Dive!

"And Edd with a Suicide Dive that took out the Cruiserweight Champion!" Tarble said. "Y'know Edd's been with WWE since 2000, but this is actually his FIRST WWE sanctioned match!"

"And outside of PCUW, Double D has only been a tag team specialist." Demetri said. "The X-Division is Double D's only singles Title."

Edd throws Davis back into the ring and waits on the outside as Davis stands up. When he is up, Edd jumps on top of the ropes and lands a Springboard Clothesline. He pins; 1, 2... Davis kicks out. Ed sets Davis up, but Davis rakes on his eyes and rolls him up; 1, 2... Edd escapes. Edd runs at him, but Davis catches him and slams him down with an AA Spinebuster. Davis covers; 1, 2... Edd kicks out. Davis sets up Edd and slams him face down on the mat. He climbs up to the top of the turnbuckle and lands a Diving Leg Drop right on the back of Edd's head. Davis gets Edd back on his feet and positions him for the Pedigree. He hits it and goes for the pin again, confident that he was going to win;

1...

2...

"So close!" Sarah said. "But no dice!"

"You guys remember what Davis said?" Tarble said. "About Double D not being at the top like Ed & Eddy. Do you think it affects him?"

"I don't think so! Double D is proud of their success. He even said his time is soon. I think he's patient." Sarah said.

"Yeah, Christian was really patient! THAT'S why he betrayed Edge!" Vegeta said. "Get out of your imagination land! Double D is jealous to an extent! He CRAVES the pinnacle! But he's too much of a pushover to say it! He wants to win it! And he may need to be the Christian to the Ed's Edge."

Edd kicks out! The crowd goes wild as Davis looks at the referee in disbelief. "Come on!" Davis yells at him before he pulls Edd to his feet and rams punches at him. He lets out punch after punch on Edd before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Leg Lariat onto him. He goes up the turnbuckle again and taunts the crowd who boos at him before jumping and going to land a Knee Drop. But at the last second, Edd moves away and Davis lands his knee hard on nothing!

"OOOH! Davis crashed right on the mat!" Demetri said.

Davis nurses his leg and tries to get back up before Edd comes up and hits him with a clothesline. He hits another and then hits a Dropkick. Edd takes this turn while Davis is down to climb up the turnbuckle. He jumps for a Flying Crossbody, but Davis is able to get up in time and knees Edd right in the gut. Edd grips his midsection in pain as Davis drags him up. Davis lets out a wicked smile as he puts Edd into the Pedigree again. But as he's about to do it…

Tai runs out from the entrance and onto the ring apron!

"Tai is back!" Tarble exclaimed.

"No! No! No!" Vegeta said.

Davis sees this and starts yelling at him. The two argue for a bit before Tai grabs Davis's head and bends it forward against the ropes!

"NO! NO! NO!" Vegeta exclaimed.

That causes Davis to back up and get hit with a Spinning Heel Kick by Edd! Edd then drags him into the corner, sets him on top along with himself, and successfully hits the Daredevil D (Bridging Wrist Lock Electric Chair Drop)!

"OH THE HELL IS THIS?" Vegeta screamed.

"THE CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET!" Tarble yelled.

"THIS IS TOO CRAZY! Sarah yelled. "COME ON, DOUBLE D!"

"THE CROWD IS IN AN UPROAR!" Demetri exclaimed.

Edd grips his midsection again as he goes for the cover;

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings and Edd gets his hand in victory, with Tai clapping for him on the outside. The crowd is on their feet!

"The winner of this match; and STILL the PCUW X Division champion; and your NEEEW Toon Cruiserweight Champion; Edd!"

"BULL! BULL! BULL!" Vegeta rages in his seat as the referee hands Double D BOTH Titles! Double D grabs both Titles, near tears, and hops onto the top turnbuckle and holds his Titles up in the air.

"This is a DAMN TRAVESTY!" Vegeta screamed. "WE LOST ANOTHER DAMN TITLE!"

"Look at this though, Vegeta; Double D is a member of Animated! So we technically didn't lose The Title!" Tarble said.

"YES! Double D has unified The Titles! Double D has proven X-Division's superiority!" Sarah said.

"Not really, Sarah. I think each division has its fair strengths! I like them both!" Demetri said. "And we now have an extra Title for PCUW!"

"But we got rid of our Cruiserweight Title…" Sarah said.

Double D walks to the back as Davis screams bloody murder in the middle of the ring. Tai, on the ramp with mic in hand, begins the soft but gradually growing chant…

"One more match…One more match…One more match! One more match!"

The crowd begins to chant, and the ensuing barrage of chants finally sends Davis over the deep end!

"ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH!"

"THAT'S ENOUUUUUUUUGH!" Davis said with mic in hand. "I AM TIRED OF THIS! TAI! YOU WANT ME? YOU GOT ME! YOU GOT IT! ME AND YOU! ONE ON ONE! WRESTLEMANIA!"

The crowd is on their feet! The challenge has sent the crowd into a wild frenzy!

"DAVIS AND TAI PART TWO! WRESTLEMANIA 28!" Tarble screamed.

"HISTORY IS BEING MADE IN THE PCUW ARENA!" Sarah yelled.

"BUT REMEMBER, KAMIYA!" Davis said before taking on a softer tone of voice. "The last match, I was just trying to win…in THIS match…my pure focus is ENDING YOUR CAREER!"

Tai, with a smug look of satisfaction, shrugs and tells Davis to turn around. The confused Digi-Leader turns right into A LEG LARIAT FROM TK!

"AND IT IS OFFICIAL!" Tarble said. "TAI VS. DAVIS at WRESTLEMANIA!"

"You know what? I hope Davis ENDS that little crap! Kamiya has been a pain in his side for a decade! Now is the PERFECT time to end his career!" Vegeta said.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Demetri said. "We had a Wrestlemania match just made in The PCUW arena! So glad to be a part of history!"

"And the history keeps on coming!" Sarah said. "Like Aries vs. TD! Two extremely athletic guys with great resumes! We're going to be in for a clinic!"

"And the Tale of the Tape doesn't lie, folks!"

TD vs. Aries Austin

"TD is from Wagstaff City, Arizona. He is from the series 'Martha Speaks' on PBS Kids, but don't just underestimate him because of that!" Tarble said.

"Austin from Peach Creek itself, and is what we call an 'OC', or an Original Character. Not from any show or series…just a wrestler who loves what he does!" Demetri said.

STYLE

"Austin uses a varied style of high-flying, speed, technical, and submission prowess that has got him to the top of The X-Division." Sarah said.

"TD, on the other hand, is a Technical Speedster, who uses a surprise strength factor when necessary." Vegeta said.

SIGNATURES

"TD boasts two famous moves of two famous stars." Tarble said. "The Famousser of Billy Gunn fame, and The Texas Cloverleaf hold made famous by Dean Malenko. Both have gained TD the victory in many matches. Mix that in with his AA Spinebuster, and he is a wrecking machine!"

"Aries has created his own finisher, The Air Aries." Sarah said. "The Springboard Flying Knee is a massively crippling attack that can literally come from nowhere and end the match right there!"

SIZE

"TD has the size advantage here, being a bit taller than Aries, but not by much." Vegeta said.

"Aries is a bit smaller, but that means he may be able to slip from many of TD's moves without notice." Demetri said.

ACCOMPLISHMENTS

"Aries has won The X-Division Title, carrying it the longest out of anyone so far." Sarah said. "He lost it in an Ultimate X Match at New Day to Double D. But Aries, during that time, built up The X-Division to its famous stature today! Aries is also a former Cruiserweight Champion as well!"

"TD has won The Intercontinental Championship in his short tenure here." Vegeta said. "And during this time came an undefeated streak from his debut to his World Title Match at The Royal Rumble."

CONQUESTS

"During that undefeated streak, TD has defeated a long list of veterans, rising rookies, and World Champions." Tarble said. "Raimundo, Binky Barnes, Gingka, and Souichi are a few names. Veterans of other companies include Snap of WWT, Randy Rand of AWF, and several TWA stars. And let's not forget that he did pin then World Champion Naruto!"

"Aries boasts wins over strictly PCUW stars. But they ARE big names in PCUW! Christian Hardy, Captain Melonhead, Alex Starr, and Double D himself!" Demetri said.

"Both physically able athletes that are SURE to put on a clinic here tonight!" Tarble said.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT ARIES AND HIS GANG OF TURDS DID TO MY LOCKER ROOM?" Vegeta yelled.

"Yep! You like it?" Sarah smirked.

"Ugh...I hate this place..." Vegeta said.

"My brother has had a sort of spat with Aries on his blog and on twitter. Vegeta told him to watch his back. Brother..." Tarble said.

"Worry nothing about it, Tarble...worry nothing about it..." Vegeta said.

Backstage, Itachi was getting prepared, when Kevin walked in.

"Hey dude." Kevin said. "I came here to see if you were ready."

"I'm always ready to win." Itachi said.

"Sweet! See, I was thinking that we-"

"Kevin...are you giving me advice?" Itachi said.

"Well, I had this strategy where-"

"Tell me; is this strategy related to your many others? The ones that fail?" Itachi crudely remarked.

"Hey, man. No need to be harsh." Kevin said.

"I can be harsh to a failure like you, 'dude'. I have ALWAYS successfully done away with my opponents. You can't even hold a Title for longer than three months without The Eds defeating you. You're The Erupting Eds' bitch..."

The crowd goes "OOOOOOH!" as Kevin looks at him angrily. "Look, dude! I set out to win, and I won! I held the World Title!"

"But with a large stable like yours, you should be able to put this company in a stranglehold! People are ENVIOUS of your power! But you can't use it right!" Itachi said. "You're doing nothing but holding your teammates down. All your Titles gone? All that work last year and nothing to prove for it! Kevin, you need to man up! Zack knocked you out? I would've put him out."

"But you think you're any better? Itachi, you're over rated. You're a glorified winning streak. And let's say you lost ONCE! Where do you go from there? Especially if you lost The Title! Then what? You'll be a no name like the people you've put down! You're not invincible, Uchiha! You'll lose...soon! The World Championship will change...this Wrestlemania!"

Kevin's words struck a nerve, as Itachi forcefully grabs his neck! The rest of The Empire walk in, deterring The Champ. Itachi smirks and walks away, leaving Kevin to converse with his Empire.

"Kevin shouldn't be talking, but he brought up a great point!" Sarah said. "Wrestlemania may be Itachi's breaking point! The time where he FINALLY loses!"

"IF Itachi ever lost, it wouldn't be to THAT vermin Deadpool!" Vegeta said.

"You're a bit delusional..." Demetri said.

"Itachi is good, brother, but streaks were made to be broken." Tarble said.

"Not Itachi's! I can say that Wrestlemania will NOT be the end of The Uchiha Era!" Vegeta said.

Backstage, Aries and TD walk to the ring.

"And the rising stars of each company face off, NEXT!" Demetri exclaimed.

*Commercial*

At the Animated Hotel...

"Oh yes! The perfect vacation!" Marina said as she held Zack tight. The rest of The PCUW roster unloaded off the bus as they threw their luggage at bellboy Chuckie.

The EWO Girls and Ivory were enjoying water aerobics with Misty.

"And one! And two! Work it, ladies!" Misty instructed.

Ivory looked confused. "Um, I don't have a Pokemon to help me with this..." she said as pointed to Marill doing her exercises for her.

"NOT THE POINT!" Misty exclaimed.

Aries, on the diving board, stares at TD. The X-Division Master dives off with a spin and a dive. Aries looks up and sees TD's body diving on top of him, nearly drowning them both.

Wolf, meanwhile, tries hitting on Gwen Tennyson. The young man is quickly directed to Kevin Levin, who grabs Wolf and throws him in the water!

In the gym, Asheel and Christian play basketball. Asheel goes for a slam dunk, but is nearly burned by the Flamethrower of a Tepig from Ash as he battles Brock's Onix.

"Not THAT kind of gym!" Christian Hardy exclaims.

Marina and Zack walk by a steam room, where Colt and Master Roshi run away from Raven, Mandy, Katara, and Ramona.

"You do well, young one!" Roshi said to Colt as they were chased away.

"Kinda hectic here..." Zack said as they passed a window which showed Raimundo blowing "The Wind" Johnny Smith away with his wind element.

"We better get to our room..." Marina said as they passed a flyer that said "Great Pumpkin Sermon 8:00 A.M."

The couple walked down the hallway, past The Bullies fighting off The Orange City Dragons and Jason and Red grafitting on the walls with Riley and Cindy.

Zack and Marina get in the room and find a gift basket. Inside was soaps, a note, and a present.

"'For the best owners ever. From-PCUW Roster.'" Marina read the note. Zack opened the box to reveal...

...WWE: ANIMATED 2013! WITH PCUW DLC!

"Sweet." Zack said with a grin. Outside his window, The Eds run away from a mob after a scam gone wrong.

"RUN AWAAAY!" The Eds screamed.

NOW PLAY AS YOUR FAVORITE STARS FROM PCUW! THE ERUPTING EDS, THE AGE OF THE FALLEN, THE EWO, THE ORANGE CITY DRAGONS, AND EVEN THE DESTINY EMPIRE!

WITH HELL IN A CELL, ULTIMATE X, MONEY IN THE BANK, FEAST OR FIRED, ELIMINATION CHAMBER, AND LETHAL LOCKDOWN!

"Eat THAT Kevin!" Zack said as he recreated The Lethal Lockdown Match at New Year's War. A knock was heard at the door, which was answered by Marina. A food tray rolled into the room.

"Oh goodie! Room service!" Marina exclaimed.

WWE: ANIMATED '13! NOW WITH PCUW DLC!

"This game is the bomb!" Deadpool popped up before a giant explosion was heard in Zack & Marina's room! Phil popped up a second later.

"No, THAT was the bomb..." Anderson said.

"Oops! Forgot the steak! Must've brought my mercenary gear, not my cooking supplies!" Deadpool said with a shrug.

"DEADPOOL! PHIL! Zack & Marina screamed as the Merc and the Saint snuck off-screen.

*Commercial End*

The bell rings as TD comes out to "Ain't No Stoppin' Me (Remix)" by Axel. The crowd gives him a few more boos than usual.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from Wagstaff City, Arizona; TD Kenelly!"

"What's with the boos?" Vegeta asked.

"This is PCUW Country!" Sarah explained. "The fans here are EXTREMELY passionate!"

"Yeah, well let's see how passionate they are when I defeat Ed tonight." Vegeta said.

The crowd then stands up and cheers as "Monster" by Skillet plays! Aries jumps out and yells, "PCUW!" as the crowd yells along with him!

"And his opponent; Peach Creek's very own...ARIES AUSTIIIN!"

"PCUW announcer bias..." Vegeta complains.

"This is gonna be good!" Demetri exclaimed. "These two will give it their all!"

"And the fans will leave happy, no doubt about it!" Tarble said.

The bell rings as the PCUW fans chant "Aries, Aries, Aries" over and over again. The cocky superstar smirks as TD looks overwhelmed by the reaction. "They love me." Aries says to TD. TD looks around at the electric arena and slaps Aries across the face. Aries is taken aback but soon replies with his own slap. TD goes to slap Aries again but, Aries duck and slaps TD one last time, this time it made TD drop to his knees. Aries bounced off the ropes going for some type of move but, TD tackled the smaller person down and started to punch the X-Division star. TD quickly drags Aries to his feet and throw him against the corner and starts to stomp on Aries Austin. Aries starts to slide down to the bottom turnbuckle as TD continued to rain down stomp after stomp. The ref started to count. "1, 2, 3, 4 –" TD backs off as the crowd boo the Animated star. TD walked toward Aries only for Aries to use the ropes to swing himself up and wrap his legs around the neck of TD. Hurricanrranna on TD! The crowd cheer as Aries bounces off the ropes going for a move but, TD does a drop toe hold quickly. As Aries falls TD positions himself and locks in a heel hook. TD puts pressure on the foot of Aries as the crowd support Aries. They chant "Don't tap out!"

"What the hell is up with this crowd? Why are they supporting this talentless punk?" Vegeta said

"Talentless Punk? Vegeta you are a very stupid man." Demetri says

"What? I am not stupid. They should be booing Aries! TD is the good guy!" Vegeta continues

"Not over here Vegeta! Aries is representing his company tonight." Sarah says

Aries crawls to the ropes. He's only inches away. But, TD decides to break the hold and keep a grip on his leg. He pulls Aries Austin back to the middle of the ring and locks in a STF. Aries pushes his chest off the ground, showing some power, he crawled on his hands and toes toward the rope. TD let go of the leg as Aries is inches away from the ropes yet again. TD repositions himself into a front facelock and knees Aries straight in the face. After the second one TD picked Aries up and went for a vertical suplex but, Aries slipped out from behind TD and hit a german suplex. And he made super TD landed on his head as TD is now caught in a pinning predicament.

1…..

TD rolls his legs backward and locks in a dragon sleeper on Aries Austin. TD wraps his legs around the waist of Aries Austin. Luckily for Aries the ropes were right behind him and clutched bottom rope. The Ref counts. 1….. 2…. 3…. 4…. TD Releases the hold. TD bounces off the ropes but, when he comes back he receives a discus Forearm shot to the face. TD rolled out of the ring as Aries backed up. TD regroups on the floor. Meanwhile, Aries Austin climbs up onto the top turnbuckle. TD stands on his feet and Aries jumps off the top turnbuckle with a corkscrew plancha onto TD!

"Oh my! What Athleticism" Tarble says

"Tarble you moron! Quit supporting the other side!" Vegeta says

"Brother, even you have to admit that Aries is good." Tarble says

"No I don't!" Vegeta says as Aries picks TD up and throws him into the ring.

Aries gets on the apron. TD stands up and Aries springboards off the ropes. But, TD catches him with an atomic drop. Aries holds his groin in shock and pain as TD quickly hits a step- up enziguri. Aries falls straight to the floor. TD goes to the corner. Split leg moonsault by TD onto Austin Aries. The crowd either claps or boos the animated star as he pins Aries.

1…

Aries kicks out. TD stomps on Aries a couple times before making his way to the corner and climbing the ropes. However he was unaware that Aries has gotten up. TD still has his back against the ring as Aries springboard off the second rope, shifts his body and powerbombs TD onto the canvas below them!

"Oh crap!" Sarah says in show

"What a move!" Demetri claims as the crowd cheer "This is Awesome!"

"And the crowd agrees." Tarble says acknowledging the chants.

"I could do that!" Vegeta claims.

Aries then stands up. Aries bounces off the ropes going for a running elbow. But, TD was able to roll out of the way. Aries shot up off the canvas with the elbow in his other hand and soon fell fate to a springboard chuck kick from TD. TD pins Aries and hooks a leg this time.

1….

2…

Aries kicks out! TD sits on his knees looking at the ref who tells him it was 2. TD picks Aries up and puts his head under his arm. But, Aries surprised him with a northern lights suplex. Aries quickly transitions into a chin lock on the ground. Aries pulled a Dolph Ziggler and did a handstand with the chinlock still locked in. But as he came down he hits TD on the back and transitioned into a crossface. The crowd stands up in anticipation as Aries pulls back on the neck of TD. TD continues to try and reach the ropes, failing miserably. TD then outstretched his legs in the direction of the ropes. But, Aries slowly spun TD around to the ropes his legs were attempting to reach with the Crossface still locked in. Aries continued to pull TD's neck back. He even outstretched his own legs and made a bridging crossface to add for pressure. The camera panned in and a shot of TD starting to bleed from his mouth was seen. TD stopped moving for a second and Aries let go.

"Why did he not keep the hold on! He could've won via knock out." Demetri says

"I think Aries wants to pin or submit TD tonight." Tarble explains

"Back in my day we just got the win in any way possible and left." Vegeta says

"That was back in your day. But this is TODAY! Not 77 years ago." Sarah says

"I AM NOT THAT OLD" Vegeta yells

… Aries picks TD up and hits a brainbuster! He pins TD hooking the leg.

1…

2…

TD gets his shoulder up! The crowd goes crazy!

"What heart!" Vegeta says, "Like a true WWE Star!"

Aries nods his head at the ref trying to keep his cool. Even though he was pissed on the outside. Aries picks TD but only to get a punch to the gut. Jawbreaker to Aries from TD! Aries backs up against the ropes. TD clotheslines himself and Aries over the ropes. The ref begins to count as TD uses the ring apron to get up. TD climbs onto the apron. (1). Aries stands up and TD hits a Spring Board Asai Moonsault on him!

"Oh my Frieza!" Vegeta says "Now that's beautiful!"

"Shove it Vegeta." Sarah says less than amused by the sayian.

"Hater." Vegeta quietly says.

(2) Both lay on the floor. TD crawls toward the guard rail (3). Once he reaches there he stands up. Meanwhile Aries pulls himself up. (4) Aries catches a dose of Adrenaline and charges at TD, only to be flapjacked face first into the guard rail!

"He's bleeding" Tarble notes as blood pours from the forehead of Aries Austin. (5)

TD gives Aries a German suplex onto the padded floor below them. (6)

"Oh my! Again!" Tarble yells.

TD finally throws Aries back into the ring but doesn't go for the pin. TD picks Aries up and kicks him in the gut. TD then Irish whips him and bounces off the ropes himself. Aries ducks underneath the arm of TD and bounces off the other side of the ring ropes. Corkscrew clothesline by Aries Austin. The crowd pop loud as Aries kips up. Aries then hits a Springboard moonsault onto TD. Aries starts to clap as the crowd in the PCUW arena join him. TD gets up and Aries goes for his Air Aries! But TD ducks! Edge- O- Matic by TD! TD stands up on his feet as the crowd give him a mixed reaction. TD smirks as he thinks of something. Aries Austin is up and TD springboards off the ropes and hits an Air Aries on Aries Austin!

"He just stole Aries' own finisher!" Demetri yells

"What an insult!" Sarah says

"Pin and embarrass that punk now!" Vegeta screams.

TD did exactly what Vegeta said as the crowd booed him.

1….

2…

Aries survives!

"YES! YES! YES!" Sarah Screams

"NO! NO! NO!" Vegeta says banging his fist's on the table

TD looks at the ref screaming "What! That was 3!" They argued, allowing Aries to heal. TD turned around and went toward Aries only to get a surprise superkick to the face. TD fell backwards and Aries hits a leg lariat! Aries then bounces off the ropes and hits a running shooting star press onto TD. He was going to pin him but before the 1 count happed he dragged TD up, breaking the pin. He then kicked him in the gut and hit a famekisser on TD! He hooks the leg as he pins him!

"A Taste of his own medicine!" Sarah yells

"No!" Vegeta screams.

ONE…..

"Is this the embarrassing defeat?" Tarble questions.

TWO…..

"This is it!" Demetri yells in excitement!

….

…..

The- TD gets his foot on the ropes!

"YES!" Vegeta yells

"It's Hard to believe were only 20 minutes into this instant classic." Tarble says

Aries looked at the foot on the ropes as Aries picked TD up and Irish whips him against the turnbuckle. Aries runs at TD and goes for a double knee press. Unfortunately for him TD caught his knees and slammed him back first against the canvas. Aries laid there in pain only for TD to pick him up. TD then puts Aries onto the top turnbuckle, sitting him onto the top turnbuckle. TD climbs up to the top turnbuckle. TD decides to pull a Kazarian and hit a Flux Capacitor!

"Once again a beautiful move from the WWE superstar." Vegeta says

"Stolen from a TNA guy." Sarah notes.

TD pins Aries.

... 1

2…..

Kick out! The crowd gives a round of applause as TD just starts to punch Aries in the face. Opening his wound more. TD is eventually pulled off and Aries' face is covered in blood. TD bounces off the ropes and hits a big boot to the face of a seated Aries. TD then exits to the apron. TD slingshots back in with a flipping leg drop. TD pins Aries.

One…

Two…

Aries Kicks out again! TD picks Aries up and does a European uppercut that causes him to fall back against the turnbuckles. TD then runs at him and hits a stinger splash on Aries. TD tries to follow with a short-arm clothesline. But, Aries ducks underneath and he springboard off the ropes and hits a crossbody on the turning TD. Aries quickly rolls to the other side of the ring to catch his breath. TD starts to get up and Aries runs at him, straight into a dropkick. Both bleeding men lay on the ground. (1) (2) (3) (4) TD is on his feet as Aries starts to stand up. TD runs up from behind and hits a blockbuster! TD isn't done though. He picks Austin up and hits a vertical suplex. He keeps him in the grip and hits another vertical suplex on him. He then gets up and hits a third one. TD then gets up with Aries again and hits a T-Bone suplex. Then directly rolls up and hits a Belly to Belly Suplex. TD rolls up one last time and hit's an overhead belly to belly suplex to end the chain of suplexs.

"We're 30 minutes into this clinic." Demetri says

"Vegeta and Sarah haven't killed each other yet. Making progress… Hopefully" Tarble says

"Shut it Tarble." Vegeta says

TD then climbs up to the top turnbuckle. TD jumps off going for a 450 splash but, Aries gets his knees up. TD lands hard and holds onto his gut rolling around in pain as the crowd cheer massively. Aries wipes blood from his eyes as he stands up. Aries goes for the Air-Aries but, TD ducks underneath. Aries lands on his feet and TD rolls him up. But, Aries kicks out before one. TD tries a discus clothesline but, Aries ducks and does a drop toe hold. TD's head is on the second rope and Aries hits a tiger feint kick (619). Aries then springboard off the ropes with a flying forearm smash. Aries lays on TD as his blood mixes with TD's.

"Just like Superman!" Demetri screams

"I think Aries is beginning to tire." Vegeta says

"And I think TD is aswell." Sarah claims

"Both are bleeding hard as this match continues." Tarble says

1….

2…..

TD Kicks out! The crowd chant "This is Awesome!" again. As Aries climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Aries jumps off and hits an elbow drop onto TD. Aries picks TD up quickly and throws him into the corner. But TD bounces back off it with a clothesline on him. TD climbs up to the top turnbuckle and TD hits a 450 splash! But TD isn't done yet. TD drags Aries up and hits the famekisser on Aries Austin!

"Oh my god! It's over!" Tarble says

"YES! ANIMATED WINS!" Vegeta says as TD pins him.

1….

"Don't count him out yet." Sarah says

….

2…

"There's no-" was all Vegeta could says

Aries gets his shoulder up at the last second! Vegeta was pissed as the crowd was in pure shock and awe. TD started to run his hands through his hair. He was shocked and had nothing left. Except one thing. TD grabbed both of Aries legs and looked like he was going for a Cloverleaf. Only for Aries to use his legs to push him off. TD runs back at him with a clothesline. However, Aries ducked and hits a sick neckbreaker! Aries pins TD hooking one leg.

1….

2…

TD kicks out! Aries picks him up and goes for a brainbuster. But, TD swings down, knees Aries in the gut and hits an implanter DDT. TD picks Aries up onto his shoulder and hits a firemans carry gutbuster. TD then quickly stands up and locks in the cloverleaf on Aries Austin. TD yells "Take this PCUW! Animated forever!" earning him boos. The "Let's go Aries." Chants start up as the usual bad guy starts to crawl toward the ropes. The bloody TD tries to use all his power to keep Aries neutralized but, Aries isn't stopping. The chants go louder until almost the entire arena is chanting it. Aries reaches the ropes and TD instantly lets go. Aries rolls to the outside as the blood continues to flow from both their heads and worsen their stamina. TD slides out as well and grabs Aries from behind then throw him face first into the steel post. (1) Aries collapses to the floor as TD takes a second to sit on the steel steps and rest. (2) (3) (4) (5) Aries starts to move using the steel post to pick himself up. (6) (7). TD charges at Aries only for Aries to surprise him with a hellacious clothesline!

"Holy crap! Where is he getting these sudden burst of adrenaline from?" Vegeta says

"His heart! As much as his attitude doesn't show it. Aries has undeniable passion and heart for that wrestling ring." Sarah says

"Well said." Tarble compliments

(8) Aries picks TD up and slides him back into the ring. TD stands back up and Aries hits a springboard clothesline on TD. Aries then quickly decides to lock in the anaconda Vice onto TD. A move he doesn't ever use.

"Aries is pulling out all the stops tonight." Sarah says

Aries tightens the hold as TD starts to fade. Blood is seen to be pouring faster down TD's face. TD somehow shocks us with a show of power as he lifts himself and Aries off the ground. Aries is put onto TD's shoulders. Aries starts to elbow TD so TD throws Aries face first into a turnbuckle. Aries is wobbly as he turns around and is given a second famekisser. TD pins Aries Austin again.

One…

Two…..

TD picks Aries Austins shoulder up and takes him off the canvas. "I'm ending this once and for all." TD says before trying to hit a third famekisser. Only for Aries to turn it into a powerbomb . Aries then waits for TD to get up and goes for the Air-Aries. This time it connects!

"Finally!" Sarah says as Aries pins him.

1….

….

….

2….

…..

…

…

Kick out!

"Holy-" Was all Sarah could say

"Watch you language!" Demetri cuts off

"We're still in this." Vegeta says celebrating again

"What a match!" Tarble says as a "This Is Wrestling" chant breaks out

Aries looks like he's going to lose it! Aries yells at the ref for a second as TD gets some much needed recovery time and gets up in the corner. Aries sees TD and runs at him, only to receive a spin kick from TD. TD lays right next to Aries. Both beaten bloody and physically tired. The crowd is cheering the PCUW hero as the ref counts. (1) Neither move. (2) Still no movement. (3) Nothing. (4) Nothing.

"Neither is moving" Dementri says

(5)

"We can't end this match this way" Tarble says

(6)

"Get up TD!" yells Vegeta

(7)

(8)

(9)

…

…

…

TD rolls his arm onto Aries.

1…..

2….

Aries kicks out! The crowd goes crazy!

"We are almost an hour into this match and these worriers aren't willing to lose after all this." Demetri says

"This is true competition. Pride for their company is on the line as these two battle on." Tarble says

"I hate to say it…. Actually I'm not going to say it. BEAT HIM TD!" Vegeta says

"Win or lose both men have earned some respect." Sarah says

TD stands up, leaning against the ropes. Aries is standing on the opposite side leaning against the ropes. The crowd continues their chants as the feel in the arena is electric. They meet up in the middle of the ring after a couple minutes trading punches. Aries hits one. TD backs up. TD comes back with his own fist. Aries backs up. They continues this fist fight as the cheers and boos continue. Aries swings one but TD ducks. TD then uppercuts Aries in the jaw to end the exchange. Aries falls onto the ring canvas. TD tries to lock in the cloverleaf again and he does. The crowd stands up as TD leans back causing Aries to suffer more pressure on his spinal area. TD continues until on Aries' head and neck are on the canvas. Aries however gets one foot loose and kicks TD straight in the nose. TD lets go to nurse hit nose. Aries then does a drop toe hold and locks in….

"Last chancery by Aries Austin!" Vegeta yells

"That's a Austin Aries move!" Tarble notes.

"Shut up captain useless facts and TD ESCAPE!" Vegeta says

TD was under physical and mental pressure as the crowd were booing the daylights out of the other show's superstar and Aries had a strong grip on him. TD kept swinging his elbow back against the hips of Aries. After 3 or 4 Aries let go of the front half but is able to transition into a STF by turning his body around quickly. The crowd cheer loud as TD seems to be stuck. "Tap!" chants begin. TD however let that motivate him as he crawled toward the ropes but Aries decided to break the hold. Aries goes for the Air Aries again. But TD dodges. Aries lands on his feet only to turn around to see TD trying his Air-Aries once again. But this time Aries sees it coming. So he jumps in the air and hits a codebreaker on TD in midair. TD falls to the canvas but Aries isn't done yet. Aries climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hits a Phoenix splash on TD.

1….

…

…

2…

…..

….

3!

"OH YEAAAAAH!" Sarah cheered.

"And Austin picks up the win in what could be MATCH OF THE FRICKIN' YEAR!" Demetri cheered.

"This is not happening...this is just not happening..." Vegeta moaned.

"This was a clinic could not be matched. Each man left it all in there tonight..." Tarble said.

"Here is your winner; ARIES AUSTIN!"

Aries picks TD up and stares at him. He extends his hand to TD, who goes to shake his hand. Aries walks away and walks over to the barricade. He grabs the hand of a blue haired girl.

"Hey! Wait..." Tarble said.

"THAT'S MY F*CKING DAUGHTER, BULLA!" Vegeta raged.

Aries walked Bulla into the ring and led her into the ring. Bulla hugs Aries before wiping off the blood from his face and kisses his cheek. Vegeta, red with pure rage, yells out in his seat.

Aries looks over at Vegeta, noticing his rage. Bulla waves at her father.

"The...little...bastard..." Vegeta's seething with pure hate. Vegeta stands up and prepares to get ready to fight Aries.

But a theme plays that sends the crowd into a fit.

"Next Big Thing" by Jim Johnston plays over the speakers as Aries looks to the stage.

"What the..." Demetri said.

"Brock Lesnar?" Tarble said.

"No..." Vegeta smirked.

A muscular figure with blonde hair and a blueuscle shirt walks out and growls at Aries. Adult Swim fans no this man...

"Brock SAMPSON!" Tarble screamed.

"HE'S GOING FOR ARIES!" Sarah screamed. Vegeta just stood their and smirked.

Austin motioned for Bulla to leave the ring. Brock climbs the apron, and Aries runs towards him, but gets pushed away with one hand! Brock walks over the ropes, but Jimmy runs in, Aries's Powerful Cruiserweights ally. Jimmy hits Brock with a chair, but it barely phases him. Brock lifts Jimmy high into the air and Press Slams him onto the mat! Aries jumps off the ropes and hits The Air-Aries! Brock stumbles back as Aries goes for another Air-Aries! Brock catches him and the crowd's cheers turn to boos as Brock gives Aries a Powerbomb! Brock picks Jimmy up and throws him into the turnbuckle stomach first! Aries rolls out the ring as Brock lifts a motionless Jimmy onto his shoulders and twists him off with The F-5! Jimmy isn't even moving as Brock stares at Aries with malicious intent.

"The hell..." Tarble said as Vegeta got up with a mic.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Vegeta said which caused the entire crowd to hail him with boo after boo. "I introduce to you...BROCK SAMPSON OF TEAM VENTURE! Brock has trained with me in FCW for years! Since 2006! And I have finally gotten him to the main roster! This man is not only the man who scared of Aries Austin, but the man who will watch me destroy Ed tonight! Brock Sampson will keep The Eds, EWO, Age of Fallen, and others who would want to keep Ed winning at bay! The Next BIGGER Thing has been unleashed in The WWE!"

Brock picks Jimmy up and Press Slams Jimmy INTO THE CROWD!

"This is...what the..." Demetri stammered.

"VEGETA, YOU'VE GONE TO FAR!" Tarble screams as Vegeta and Brock leaves the ring and walk to the back.

"HE MAY'VE HURT JIMMY AND SOME OF THE CROWD!" Sarah said. "ED! PLEASE DEFEAT VEGETA! PLEASE!"

"This situation went from bad to worse." Demetri said solemnly.

Vegeta and Brock lift their hands up as the crowd hails boos towards them.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?

I didn't make the matches this chapter, to be honest. DanD did the Battle Royal and Davis vs. Edd, my protege did The Past vs. Present and The Legendary Three Minute Challenge, and Asheel did Aries vs. TD. What a clinic! I did the commentary, promos, commercials, backstage segments, and other talking things.

Hope you guys like this! Part 2 coming soon!

And please look at TCW by Asheel! The best version of TCW yet! Submit an OC or already existing Fictional Character. Go check it out now! :D

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	36. Animated-PCUW Supershow Part 2

A/N: BACK! Sorry it took a while. I was working on P-Nuts Protectors and I had writer's block, so I decided to just work on this. Plus, my partners in crime were done their parts, so it was my turn :D

Hope you guys enjoy this! Oh, what am I saying? YOU'LL LOVE IT!

Let's get back to the action!

* * *

"Well…" Tarble said as they got back to the show, "Before the break, my brother went-"

"BALLISTIC? CRAZY? OUTRIGHT MAD?" Sarah angrily suggested.

"…Basically…" Tarble said.

The replay from earlier plays as Demetri speaks. "Jimmy did NOTHING! And yet Vegeta has his new student, Brock Sampson to attack Aries AND Jimmy, who valiantly tried to save his friend. Sarah and Kylie were accompanying the poor boy as he was wheeled away. Guys, Jimmy is a fragile kid. A butterfly landing on his head could break him. But what he went through…I-I-I don't know if Jimmy could even wrestle again…"

"I must say, it was brutal and if Jimmy can even wrestle again, it'd be a bonefide miracle…" Tarble said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Goofy announced in the ring, "Introducing the temporary commentator for tonight…GENERAL IROH!"

The old war general Iroh makes his way down the ring to massive cheers as he high fives and bows to everyone near him. He makes his way to the table and puts on the headphones.

"GENERAL!" Tarble greeted the veteran. "How's the job at TCW and CWF?"

"Pretty good, Tarble, pretty good. I enjoy everyone and every match I commentate. But I miss The WWE sometimes."

"Any guesses as to when you'll return? I'd love to have a three man seat with you! I need help with Vegeta…" Tarble said.

"Haha! I shall return soon, young one. After Wrestlemania, most likely." Iroh said as the PCUW duo greeted him.

"Evening, Iroh!" Demetri greeted him.

"Hey, how's life goin?" Sarah said.

Iroh laughed it up. "Hello, kids; I enjoy this company here! The PCUW roster is friendly…for the most part…"

Backstage, Melanie was with Red & Jason.

"Red & Jason; you just defeated Ash & Tai, two of Fiction Wrestling's most decorated stars. Your thoughts?"

Jason spoke. "We kicked ass! YOU HEAR THAT, VAN & COREY?! WE COMIN' FO' YOU, NI-"

"JASON!" Red slapped him upside the head. "Basically; we did what we said we'd do. We went in, whupped tail, and won our match with no complications. And we'll be back out later tonight for an important announcement. And then, we're going for The Tag Titles. We don't care if either Team Bland & Boring wins,The Sex-Offenders, or Team Over-Hyped & Over-Rated wins. Either way, we're taking them down and snatching those Tag Titles away from them. All in the name The Rebellion. The VIRUS Rebellion!"

The camera returns to the ring and the Avatar Ending Theme plays with Katara and Gwen walking out together with cheers from the crowd.

"The following is an Eight Women Tag Team Match set for one-fall, introducing first, representing the Animated Divas, the team of Katara and Gwen Tennyson!"

"The women's Eight Man Tag Match is online and about to get running! Coming out is two rising stars of Animated, Katara and Gwen!" Tarble said. "Both girls took each other to the limit two weeks ago on Animated, resulting in a massively awesome match that was voted WWE's Match of the Week!"

"Gwen Tennyson, extremely well known as The Alpha…well…you know…on CCW." Iroh said. "And yet that has worked extremely well for her. But her strategy here is a clean cut no screwing around face approach. She's pretty determined."

"I like them, personally." Sarah said. "Katara and Gwen, and even the rest of them, are showing that female wrestling isn't just Bra & Panty Matches or Bikini Contests. WE CAN ROUGH-HOUSE TOO!"

The Sailor Moon Theme Rock Remix starts up and Sailor and Rika walk out to boos.

"And their tag team partners, the team of Rika and the Toon Women's Champion,

Sailor Moon!"

"The self-proclaimed greatest of all time with a rookie in Rika." Demetri said.

"Now that self-proclamation DOES hold a bit of weight." Tarble said. "5x Women's Champion. Competed in Falls Count Anywhere, Ladder, TLC, Steel Cage, Last Man Standing, and MANY other types of matches! She has even been in an Elimination Chamber at The Clash!"

"And Rika…the little girl has a BIG bite!" Iroh said. "Her personality isn't one for teaming up with, but…wait…what in the…"

Rika, standing on the turnbuckle, raises her sleeve…revealing an "RR" armband!

"Oooooh nooooo…" Iroh groaned. "The Rookie Revolution is here…"

"They gain new members every day, and that little rise won't stop!"Demetri exclaimed.

Once they get into the ring, Glamazon by Jim Johnston starts playing and Lee walks out to boos from the crowd.

"Now representing the PCUW Knockouts first, from the Park n' Flush trailer park in Peach Creek, Lee Kanker!"

"Lee Kanker hasn't done as much in terms of success here in PCUW, except challenge for Raven & Mandy's Tag Titles back when they held them." Sarah said.

"Lee is a pretty dangerous individual when given the opportunity to initiate the battle. She has already shown she's dangerous when she can be with her sisters…remember when they rampaged all over Peach Creek just because Ed accidently had their ship in a bottle?"

"…I didn't get my room…or my psyche…built back up for a month…" Sarah shuddered.

Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z plays and Ashley and Jenny walk out to cheers, holding their Women's tag team titles in the air.

"And her tag team partners, first from Peach Creek, the PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, the team of "The Queen of Ice" Jenny Smith and "The Water Queen" Ashley Williams!"

"The NEW Tag Team Champions!" Sarah cheered. "So glad Amber & Eliza aren't Champions anymore…"

"What a disaster…" Demetri said. "The EWO Girls each take an element and base their offense around that. Jenny is hard and cold like ice, while Ashley can either calmly flow or painfully crash into you like water."

"Winning The Titles at New Day as well? Quite an impressive feat." Tarble said. "I've been watching them, and they're probably the most agreeable and nicely meshing team besides Mandy & Raven."

They get into the ring and then Kaz by Dale Oliver blares out of the speakers. Ivory appears out of the entrance with cheers.

"And last, from Kiwi Springs, she is the PCUW Women's champion, Ivory Gerdelman!"

"And THERE'S the girl of the hour!" Demetri said. "After a year long journey that involved cheating, personal attacks, name calling, and even a three PPV long challenge, Ivory became The Women's Champion at New Day, when she defeated Nazz in a Ladder Match!"

"And she broke Nazz's arm in the process! The former Champion can't get her rematch clause anytime soon!" Sarah said.

"Nazz also successful in XCW as a former Women's Champion, and has recently joined WWE Animated and has joined The EPA." Tarble said. "But as for Ivory, you see the way the Women's Champions are staring at each other?"

"Sailor always had a superiority complex. She sees herself as the epitome of what a female wrestler should be. And twenty plus years also helps develop that train of thought." Iroh said. "But Ivory believes that just because you're younger than a stay doesn't mean you can't be on their level."

The bell rings with Lee and Gwen starting it off. Lee puts Gwen into a Side Headlock. Gwen tries to back Lee into the ropes and pushes her to the other side. Lee bounces off and hits Gwen with a Flying Shoulder Block! Rika runs into the ring and tries to distract Lee and Ashley tries to run in and get help, but the referee is distracted by her. While the referee is distracted, Rika goes in and attacks Lee from behind. When the referee is paying attention again, Gwen looks at Rika annoyingly before tagging in Katara. Katara runs in, but Lee takes her up with a Hip Toss. She gives Katara a One Knee Backbreaker before tagging in Jenny. Jenny gets into the ring and looks at Katara once she stands up. She offers her hand to the Waterbender and Katara shakes it, showing respect. Of course the two heels on the Animated team and Lee don't like that.

"The weird meshing of both face methods and heel tactics on BOTH teams seem to be creating a bit of a clashing." Tarble said.

"Maybe if the heels stopped trying to cheat, they wouldn't NEED to clash ideas!" Sarah said.

"Heels will never stop cheating." Iroh said. "Just the way of the world."

Katara goes for a punch, but Jenny ducks it and hits her with an Atomic Drop. She then bounces off the ropes and hits a Bulldog. Jenny gives a few elbows to the head of Katara before bouncing off the ropes again and hitting a High Knee. She covers; 1, 2... Sailor runs in and tries to stop the count and Ivory and Ashley confront her. The referee gets distracted by the PCUW girls again as Sailor drags Jenny into the corner by her hair and Rika joins in as well. Gwen and Katara tell them to stop, but the heels yell back at them. Sailor and Rika then push Gwen and Katara away and start stomping on Jenny in the corner. They get back out in the corner as the referee turns his attention back to them.

"Uuuugh…see?! Where's the fair chance? And since their heels outnumber ours, we can't pull off those type of tactics!"

"Cheaters never prosper, Sarah…always gotta remember that!" Demetri exclaimed.

Katara continues on with hitting Jenny with the Fish Hook (Suplex without the arm over her neck). Rika is yelling from the outside to be tagged in. Katara rolls her eyes in annoyance and tags Rika in. She Irish Whips Jenny into the corner and hits her with a Body Splash. She backs up into the opposite corner again and hits a Leg Lariat. Rika then hits her with a Spinning Side Slam. She pins; 1, 2... Jenny kicks out. Rika Irish Whips Jenny to the ropes, Jenny ducks twice, and finally hits Rika with a clothesline! Both girls are down now as the faces on both teams start clapping for them.

"The ALL too classic climactic tag!" Tarble said.

"Who's getting that crucial tag for a win?" Demetri said.

Both girls crawl to their corner and Jenny tags in Ashley while Rika tags in Sailor. Ashley unloads with punches onto Sailor and Sailor counters when she Irish Whips her to the ropes. Ashley bounces off and hits a Float-Over DDT on her. She then delivers a Rolling Thunder onto her. Ashley covers; 1, 2... Rika runs in and breaks it up. Ivory runs in and starts to punch on Rika. Ashley hits a Superkick on Sailor while Ivory hits Rika first with an Uppercut, then throws her down with a Gutwrench Suplex. Both Ashley and Ivory shout out at the crowd with them cheering back at them. But a few seconds later, Sailor and Rika are back and attack them from behind. The heels Irish Whip the faces to the ropes, but they are taken down with a Double Flying Shoulder Block attack!

"The show alliances seemingly are dying down as face and heel alliances are being built up!" Iroh said.

"I guess even in cross-branded events, faces and heels can't STAND each other!" Sarah said.

Suddenly, Lee runs into the ring and Spears down Gwen and Katara! That's when Jenny runs in and takes her own tag team partner out with a Big Boot! She helps Gwen and Katara back to the apron while Ashley and Ivory clothesline Rika out of the ring. Ashley now officially tags in Ivory and Sailor tries to hit her with a Senshi Boot. Ivory however misses it, goes underneath her and positions for the Darkness Approaches (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver).

"And that's ALL she wrote!" Sarah said. "And Vegeta…I'M STEALING YOUR CATCHPRHASE!"

She slams Sailor down and pins…

1! ("GAME!")

2! ("SET!")

3! ("MATCH!")

"Here are your winners, Lee Kanker, Ashley Williams, Jenny Smith, and Ivory Gerdelman!

Katara and Gwen shake hands with The EWO Girls and Ivory as the three PCUW faces shake hands back.

"Did our females just let PCUW win?" Tarble said, flabbergasted. "Strange things here at the Supershow…"

Sailor looks up and snickers as Rika and Lee get up. Sailor turns to Lee and SENSHI BOOTS her back down to the ground. The Champion yells at the girls in the ring, stating "YOU'RE A ONE HIT WONDER!" to Ivory, and "I'LL SEE YOU AT MANIA!" to Gwen.

Backstage, Asheel and Eddy confront one another.

"You looking pretty banged up…" Asheel said to Eddy, who gripped his head in pain.

"Those Bullies jumped me and stole my Belt. I'm extra mad tonight!" Eddy said.

"Well you know, I'm sure that whatever you do, you will make sure you don't leave the arena without your Title." Asheel said. "I want to walk out next week with my own Title alongside with you."

"Asheel, I have full confidence that you'll win The Belt!" Eddy said. "If life's taught me anything, it's that when you fight for the honor of someone else, the win is a lot more satisfying. Me as CWF Champion was nice, but the win was empty because I pushed Ed and Double D away. But on the bright side, I sold The Power Inc. T-Shirts for a nice price…"

"Haha, same old Eddy…" Asheel said. "I'm doing this for Colt, man. Itachi has to pay."

Phil, Christian, and Selena walk right next to him.

"The Fallen has risen again…" Christian said in a serious tone as they all walked off.

In the GM's area, Ken Anarchy was talking with TW.

"Ya know…I have something to say…" Ken said. "Something important!"

"But we can't do it now! We have no time left for an extra promo! We already gave time to those other guys who want a promo next…" TW said.

"Dang…" Ken said. "Then I will say it this Saturday then!"

"Good deal, Ken." TW said.

"It will shake the foundation of The WWE EXTREMELY!" Ken said as Zack and Marina came back from walking around. Davis walked over towards The GMs and stared at TW angrily. Marina tapped his shoulders, prompting the boy to turn around and *SLAP!* MARINA SLAPS THE DIGI-LEADER RIGHT ACROSS THE FACE! Davis turns to her angrily and clenches his fist, but Zack gets in front of her.

"A problem?"

Davis turns around and meets face to face with SLADE. Fuming with anger, Davis turns to Slade.

"You put your hands on her, I hurt you." Slade said with authority. Davis just chuckles.

"What can you possibly do to me, you little 'vigilante'?" Davis said.

"Anything that can put you in the hospital." Davis scoffed at Slade's remark, but knew he was too banged up to even try and attempt to fight Slade. He turned to the GMs, and then just walked away quietly.

"Finally got your shot in, huh Marina?" Zack asked her.

"Yeah, because SOMEONE had to do it, and I do not want to wait until Wrestlemania for Tai to do it then!" Marina said. Zack kissed his girlfriend as TW and Ken roll their eyes.

"Get a room." Ken put bluntly.

*Commercial*

The day is nearing…

"_KAKAROT, YOU WILL GO DOWN…GAME…SET…AND MATCH!"_

…when the show shall begin…

"_THE BIGGEST SHOW IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT!"_

…where the legends are immortalized…

"_SPIN DASH! SPIN DASH! MARIO HAS BEEN IMMOBOLIZED!"_

…where moments are made…

"_RIGHT OFF THE TOP OF THE FREAKING CELL!"_

…where eras begin…

"_AUSTIN AND DETTWEILLER HAVE USHERED IN A NEW ERA OF ATTITUDE!"_

…where dreams are realized...

"_EIGHT LONG YEARS! KETCHUM WAITED EIGHT LONG YEARS BEFORE HE COULD WIN THIS TITLE!"_

…where names are made…

"_GOKU!"_

"_MARIO!"_

"_THE SAIYAN PRINCE, VEGETA!"_

"_SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"_

"_YUSUKE YUREMESHI!"_

"_TJ DETTWEILLER!"_

"_ASH KETCHUM!"_

"_HENRY WONG!"_

"_DAN KUSO!"_

"_RAIMUNDO!"_

"_GOHAN!"_

"_TAI!"_

**WRESTLEMANIA XXVIII**

*Commercial End*

"And speaking of Wrestlemania, let's see a classic Mania moment!" Tarble said. "And since this is PCUW, let us see one that is very cherished to this area."

WWE ANIMATED:

WRESTLEMANIA MOMENTS

WRESTLEMANIA 17

"_The Blob has won The Hardcore Title!" Daffy exclaimed. "MAN, WHO CAN ACTUALLY BEAT THIS GUY?"_

_Several shots of Blob destroying Crash Bandicoot, Tracy, Richie, Ebon, Izzy, and Cody are shown._

"_Blob has proven his domination! We may need to end this quick if we want to continue with The show!" Bugs exclaimed._

_Crash goes for The Crash Landing, but Blob puts his knees up! The big man begins to get up…_

…_BUT GETS A DDT TO THE CHAIR BY…_

…

_ED?_

"_ED?" Bugs spit his drink out._

"_ED OF THE TRIO 'ED, EDD, 'N EDDY?" Daffy's eyes widened. "What is HE doing here?"_

"_He wants The Hardcore Title, doc! And I think he's going to do it!"_

_Double D and Eddy run out as Ed stalks Blob…_

…_AND LIFTS HIM ONTO HIS SHOUDLERS BEFORE DROPPING HIM WITH A SAMOAN DROP THROUGH THE TABLE!_

"_GOOD GRIEF, DOC! ED'S A BEAST!" Bugs exclaimed._

"_THE BLOB IS OUT, AND EDDY IS ACTUALLY SMACKING PEOPLE WITH THE CHAIR IN ORDER TO KEEP THEM OUT!" Daffy exclaimed as well._

_Eddy takes Crash, Ebon, and Cody back out with the steel chair as Double D sits back and watches. Ed pins Blob as the capacity crowd stands on their feet!_

_1…_

_2…_

_3!_

"_ED HAS WON THE HARDCORE TITLE FROM THE BLOB! IT'S LIKE A FREAKING CINDERALLA STORY!" Bugs yelled out._

"_ONE OF THOSE BOZOS ACTUALLY WON A TITLE?" Daffy screamed. "HOW?"_

"_AND LOOK AT 'EM! THEY'RE BOOKING IT OUT OF THE RING!" Bugs pointed out as Ed, Edd, 'N Eddy ran off with The Hardcore Championship._

"That was like their first big moment, huh?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, no one took them seriously at first." Demetri said. "But now they're actually candidates for Superstar of the Year!"

"However, it is necessary for me to tell you all that Ed would later lose The Title due to Digineration X attacking him and actually letting KARI get the Title pin. Thus setting up for Digineration X to win EVERY Title at the moment."

"But this moment did help set up The Eds for Tag Title wins and the eventual World Titles they would win…except for Double D…" Demetrie said.

"Legacy" by Adelita's Way plays as the crowd wonders who is coming out. Suddenly., "RR" in big, bold, yellow letters across a black background pops up on the 'Tron. Souichi, Greg, and Rowley walk out as the crowd boos them.

"And The founder of The Revolution has made his presence known." Tarble said. "Souichi and WTTT, The T.R.U.T.H., are the founding members. And suddenly…more people joined…"

"The list grew with every week." Demetri said. "UCA, WWT, UWE, CCW, CASZ, and even PCUW have Rookie Revolution members."

"The Revolution would be good if the people weren't whiny little brats!" Sarah said. "If you want to be the best, you have to actually WORK! Not kick out the veterans that worked hard!"

"But there are some veterans who are members of The RR it seems." Iroh said. "CWF seems devoid of the RR, along with TCW. But you never know. I've heard Nelson Muntz of CWF is contemplating it."

Souichi grabs the microphone and speaks into it, ignoring the boos from the crowd. However, some fans of the RR are present. A sign states, "Stand Clear: Lest The Revolution Mow You Down!"

"I have come a long way since my days in CAWF." Souichi said. "My rookie year…I got nothing…nothing at all…but yeah…Diego…Leo…Thorndyke…The nCo…they ALL got the breaks! And it was the same when I got here in WWE! I thought this big debut was all I needed! All I needed to get my shot! And then I defeat The US Champion? I have it in the bag! But then I lose, and then I flounder in the mid-card. But I was still willing to work, yes I was! I was willing to work for what I could get! I even formed The T.R.U.T.H. with Greg & Rowley, the NEXT Tag Team Champions at Wrestlemania!"

"But what broke the camel's back? What did me in? Gary Oak getting a World Title Match just for returning. GARY OAK JUST RETURNS…AND HE GETS A WORLD TITLE MATCH! Never mind Taiki, who just defeated Vegeta! Forget about Gingka, who went through hell to retain his Title! But Gary Oak just walks through the door and gets a World Championship bout? Do you all see the problem with this? Because I see a MAJOR problem! It was TD Kenelly's time to shine! Him vs. Itachi, ONE ON ONE! But then Gary enters…then Thresh Crash…then Alucard…all these people who think they deserve a Title! While we others just sit back and watch! Even Binky, a veteran, deserved a Title shot just for creating buzz! But Oak ruined me! It made something click in my head! And I knew I had to execute it! And the night when Gary was named a competitor in The Money in the Bank, I knew I had to say something. So I crafted a group. A Stable. No…a MOVEMENT. Where other rookies, favorable veterans, and neglected stars can join. They can enter, put on the band, and join a movement. The veterans of old are no longer acceptable. We must take back the shows from the greedy vets who say they love new change, but stay in the Title picture for a whole decade. Ash got his moment, WHY do we need him in the spotlight again? Gary has done too much! He can retire as a decorated future Hall of Famer! Why must he embarrass himself even more? He hasn't won a match since 2008! And I find it funny…in 1998, Gary Oak, Dettweiller, and Ketchum spoke out against the veterans keeping the spotlight…fast-forward more than a decade later, and the hypocrisy lives…"

"The people who have joined The Rookie Revolution are more than just young people. They span a broad demographic. Just starting rookies, accomplished rookies, rookies with Titles, and even veterans who are rookies in other companies. Tag Teams, solo stars, stables, and the like." Souichi looked over towards the Titantron, as a picture of himself popped up.

"Myself! Souichi Sagano! The founder and General of the Revolution!"

A picture of Greg & Rowley pops up. "Me!" Greg said loudly. "Greg Heffley! And my partner Rowley Jefferson! The best Tag Team Ever! World's Toughest Tag Team!"

A picture of Taiki popped up. "Taiki Kudo!" Souichi said. "The Z Killer! The boy who will defeat Goku at Wrestlemania!"

Next was Rika's picture. "Rika, another Digivolution member! The Female Powerhouse!"

Next up was from another company…a teen with a blue helmet and brown hair sticking out of it. "Starforce Megaman of UCA! The Gaming Killer! Similar to Taiki, except this time it's Starfox! Master Chief was DESTROYED on UCA!"

Next up was a young female with blonde hair with a Women's Title on her shoulder. "Lightning! The beautiful UCA Women's Champion in her first year! Her next opponent…the stubborn veteran Princess Peach."

On the screen next was another female, who looked somewhat emotionless. "Chisa Yomoda of CASZ just debuted! And won her first match at The CASZ-Animated Supershow!"

Next was a raven haired shinigami with The UWE Queen's Championship Belt. "Rukia Kuchiki! Another rookie in the same vein as Lightning! First year girls with Titles! Just retained her Title at Bad Blood!"

The next photo was of a young boy with a pink hat and buck teeth. "Timmy Turner! The most underrated wrestler EVER! Not even a rookie, but is classified as one! 10x X-Division Champion! Let's see Edd and Aries do THAT!"

The next photo was of a boy with a large head with swirly brown hair. "Jimmy Neutron! Former WWT World Champion! One of WWT's Tag Division Kings! In CCW, he's a rookie, like all the others in CCW Year 1! And yet he has made as many waves as the next man on the list."

The next person was a boy with a green jacket, brown hair, and an alien watch. "Ben Tennyson! The most decorated member of The RR! Toon Champion, Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion, UCA World Champion, and CURRENT CCW Magnus Champion! Defeated The GOD OF WAR to get the Rivalry of the Year Award! Obviously, The Hero and Master of The Omni-Lock has some skill higher than just pandering to you people!"

Next up was a shinobi video game character. "Hotsuma of XCW! The rookie who was in The XCW World Heavyweight Championship Match in the first show!"

Next up was two people. One was a guy with a orange prison jump suit. The other wore a trench coat. "Red Murdock & Jason Krueger…PCUW's newest tag team and the newest members of The Rookie Revolution! Just earlier tonight, they defeated Ash Ketchum and Tai Kamiya!"

"And we have MORE coming your way!" Souichi said. "Nelson Muntz has expressed interest in joining The Rookie Revolution! And several others have done the same! And if you thought that was all the members so far…you're sadly mistaken…"

Suddenly, Red Murdock & Jason Krueger walk out…but then so does Christopher House, Lillian House, and Velvet House! Then suddenly…JACK HOUSE walks out admist boos! Brody Blake and Tanya Blake walk out afterwards, and then it ends off with Willy Blake walking in last. Each person on the stage raises their right fist while their left arm is held parallel to their chest. Each right arm is adorned with an "RR" armband.

"Say hello to PCUW's new branch of The Rookie Revolution! The Virus Rebellion, The House Family, and The Blake Trio! Mix them all up…and you get The Blood Money Syndicate!" The crowd is throwing non-stop boos at the Rookie Revolution as Souichi continues to laugh.

"This movement is like…pardon the pun Red & Jason, a virus. It's growing every day. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. The Revolution will grow until either it encompasses the veterans or until they surrender and name us the victors of this, so far, cold war. Veterans like Asui from UWE want to challenge us! Claude Speed and his buddy Vercetti think we whine. But trust us when we say that they'll be whining when we take them out of the business. They won't move out of our way. So we're going to have to bulldoze them away. I can say a lot of things and talk more and more…but trust us…this war will get hot. Full out combat will happen. I'm looking FORWARD to it! And when it happens…I plan on raising my fist high in the air while The Revolution raises its collective hands with me. We WILL win! It's inevitable! Change happens! However…the only thing we don't know is whether or not the veterans will move over, or will we have to crush them ourselves?"

"Legacy" by Adelita's Way plays as the Rookie Revolution stare menacingly at the picture of The Eds at the top of the arena, which is adorned with pictures of PCUW & Animated stars tonight.

"This Revolution just gained a huge chunk of support now." Tarble said. "They're going to rock the Fiction World if they get any more members. I fear for The FWAs."

"If they invade The FWAs, it'll be annoying to hear them talk." Sarah said.

"But nonetheless, The RR just gained several new members. And I think only AWF and CWF remain to be infiltrated by them. But for how long…" Iroh said.

Backstage, Itachi walks to the ring with his World Title in hand.

"But folks, a match for the ages is next! Asheel vs. Itachi! Toon World Championship! NO HOLDS BARRED! N-E-X-T! NEXT!" Demetri exclaimed.

*Commercial*

_I cannot stand my mother. From the day I was born from her accursed womb, she's been a thorn in my side. Her orange hair annoys me. Her shrill, nasally voice reminds me of Alex Borstein. And yet…her success in CAWF amazes me. A housewife…a Women's Champion? And yet…she could never get passed that blue haired numbskull. That yellow woman. That…Sim*Static*…_

_I plan on extending my family's legacy. I'll help my own family reach greatness once again. I will do this all, as long as my name is St*Static*…_

_Victory Is Mine!_

*Commercial End*

"Just Close Your Eyes" by Story of the Year plays as the capacity crowd rises to their feet to cheer on Asheel Din, who runs out with a hoodie that says "Extreme Enigma". The Din walks to the ring while high-fiving fans. He jumps onto the apron and yells out "PCUW!" and the crowd responds with its own chants and cheers!

"The Extreme Enigma! The Heart and Soul of PCUW!" Demetri said. "I am so excited to finally see Asheel win The World Title that's been avoiding him for so long!"

"Who says he shall win?" Iroh said. "I'm not an Itachi fan, but another Title leaving us is not good for the company. But Asheel is impressive, so if he wins, I will not be upset."

"Asheel is a former X-Division Champion, the first, Television Champion, and Tag Team Champion. The ONLY thing avoiding him is The Triple Crown and Grand Slam. A World Title win could elevate Asheel to the biggest height his career can go! And by defeating The undefeated Itachi?" Tarble said. "What an impressive streak!"

The lights go dim, and the crowd begins to boo in response as they know who's next. Monk chanting plays in the sound system as orchestral music plays. "The Ministry Theme" kicks in as Itachi walks out with The Mangekyo Championship on his shoulders and The Akatsuki robe on his shoulders.

"Asheel is looking at Itachi with angry intent. Vengeance for Colt is the Number One reason he wants to beat Itachi." Iroh said.

"The Champion has never been booed like this. This PCUW crowd wants to literally kill him!" Sarah said.

"Itachi is a Triple Crown winner in The WWE and has NEVER, I repeat, NEVER lost a match in The WWE. But he hasn't faced Asheel Din. And The Extreme Enigma has JUST HOPPED OVER THE ROPES AND SUICIDE DIVED ONTO ITACHI!" Tarble exclaimed.

"ASHEEL WANTS THIS MATCH STARTED RIGHT NOW!" Demetri exclaimed.

Asheel picks Itachi up and throws him into the steel steps! The referee tells Asheel to bring Itachi into the ring, and the Enigma does what the referee says. The ref picks up the Title and holds it high into the air. The bell rings, and Asheel runs out of the ring for a weapon already! He digs under the ring and picks up a steel chair, the classic weapon! Itachi gets onto his feet, and tackles Asheel to the ground when he gets in the ring! The chair falls out of Asheel's hand, and Itachi picks Asheel up and throws him into the corner! Itachi backs up and Shoulder Tackles Asheel into corner! Asheel gets up, but gets a right hand to the face! Itachi scoffs at Asheel and picks him up by his head. Itachi lifts him up and Scoop Slams him! Itachi yells out, "THIS IS YOUR HEART AND SOUL? PITIFUL INDY TRASH!" Itachi picks him up, but gets a jab and a jab to the gut! Asheel pushes Itachi away and delivers a Gamengiri to the face! Itachi falls on the ropes, Asheel springboards, and delivers a beautiful kick to the face of Itachi, taking him down! Asheel hops onto the corner and dives off, hitting a Diving Moonsault! Ash IV yells out to the crowd, who responds, and springboards off the ropes…and hits a powerful knee to the face! Asheel looks down at the chair, which he has yet to use, and picks it up. Itachi gets up, but Asheel is ready for him. The Champ turns around, and…dodges the chair shot! Asheel turns around gets a shoulder to the gut! Itachi goes for a Gutwrench, and it connects! Itachi pins Asheel for the first pin attempt. 1..2..Asheel kicks out, with enough energy to spare. Asheel gets up, as well as Itachi. Asheel kicks Itachi's knees from under him and delivers a DDT onto the chair! Asheel picks Itachi up and hits a few knees to the face. He hits a pretty strong knee to the face that causes Itachi to fall back into the corner. Asheel backs up, runs forward, and hits a Dropkick into the corner! The Champ slumps down in the corner and Asheel grabs the chair he so desperately wants to use. After placing the chair over Itachi's face, Asheel backs up into the opposite corner. He runs forward…the crowd is cheering…he hits the Dropkick to the chair, slamming it into Itachi's face! Itachi, dazed and confused, is pulled out of the corner before Asheel grabs the chair again.

"Asheel is flaming hot right now, and now comes the chair shots he so desperately wants to inflict!" Iroh said.

"Itachi better have some money ready, because he's about to pay a deductible on his butt whooping insurance!" Sarah colorfully said.

Itachi, on his knees, struggles to get up. Asheel, however, raises the chair, and hits the back of Itachi! Asheel hits his back again, saying "C!" as he did it. He strikes it again, yelling out "O!". He does it again, and says "L!". And one final strike to the back of his head, and he ends it with "T!"! Asheel throws the chair away while staring at Itachi's reddened back. Asheel picks Itachi up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. On the rebound, Asheel hits an Arm Drag, but Itachi lands on his feet and hits a Legsweep, Asheel's head bouncing hard off the steel chair! Itachi tries to regain his energy and breath before stomping Asheel's head into the chair. The Champion continues to stomp on Asheel's head, each stomp harder and louder than the first! Asheel tries to pick his head up, but Itachi just curb-stomps Asheel back into the chair! Itachi picks Asheel up and tosses him into the ropes. Itachi picks the chair up, and shows off the imprint of Asheel's face pushed into the chair. Asheel uses the ropes to pick himself back up, and then runs at Itachi…WHO GIVES HIM A HEAD SHOT WITH THE CHAIR! Itachi taunts Asheel, saying "It was a perfect fit…" before throwing the chair away and pinning Asheel. 1…2…Asheel kicks out! Itachi yanks Asheel back up and throws him into the corner! The Champion begins to unleash a powerful barrage of strikes and punches to the gut, chest, and face of Asheel. Itachi backs up and bit and Corner Clotheslines Asheel! The Extreme Enigma crawls out of the corner, but Itachi yanks him up by his wifebeater, pretty much tearing it, and throws him through the ropes. Itachi climbs out of the ring and picks Asheel up, who TRIPS ITACHI UP INTO THE METAL RING POST! Itachi gets up in a daze, with a tiny cut on his forehead to boot. Asheel Dropkicks Itachi back into the post face first! Asheel runs forward, and hits a Bulldog onto the hard floor! Asheel goes to the ring apron again and grabs for something. Itachi gets up pretty quickly, prompting a hurrying Asheel…to scurry under the ring! Itachi chases after him, trying to find Asheel under a ring full of debris and items/weapons. Itachi, not able to find him, crawls out from under the ring, and gets a BEATING WITH A METAL PIPE! Asheel bashes the pipe over Itachi's head, making The Champ fall to the ground!

"The sneaky tactics of Asheel just costed Itachi a few IQ points with that shot to the head!" Tarble exclaimed. "The match has been nearly dead even, with the entire thing turning into a brawl of epic proportions!"

"I hope this is what happens if Triple H and Brock Lesnar ever fight…" Iroh said.

"Uuuuh…" Demetri said. "Never mind. But Asheel is back in the driver's seat, but for how long. The momentum in this match has been switching back and forth so much in this match!"

"The Toon World Title is great, but Asheel wants to make Itachi pay for injuring his friend Colt! I may not be a great fan of the little creep, but Colt is STILL a part of PCUW's favorite Tag Team!" Sarah said.

Asheel picks Itachi up and slams him head first into the table! Now with a trickle of blood smothering the left side of his forehead, Itachi gets another face full of the table! The crowd chants, "WE WANT TABLES! *CLAP!* *CLAP!* *CLAP!* *CLAP!* *CLAP!* WE WANT TABLES! *CLAP!* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP!* *CLAP!*" Asheel looks up after a kick to Itachi's gut and says "I AM HAPPY TO OBLIGE, PCUW!" The crowd roars in appreciation as Asheel begins taking apart the Spanish Announce Table.

"Oh no, Puma Loco & White Pantera better get out of there!" Tarble exclaimed.

"To be honest, they should be used to it by now." Iroh said.

Asheel picks Itachi up, but gets a tackle into the table! He backs up and runs forward, and GETS A BACK BODY DROP ONTO THE TABLE! Asheel looks up and stares at the corner post for a second. The crowd gets the idea he has, and gradually begins to cheer loudly as Asheel goes into the ring and climbs the apron!

"Oh no, Din isn't really trying to do this, is he?" Demetri said.

"He's CRAZY! He's PSYCHOTIC!" Tarble exclaimed.

"He's EXTREME!" Sarah cheered as Asheel yelled out, "OMEGAAAA!"

"He's going for The Omega Extreme (Shooting star press into a Corkscrew dive)!" Demetri yelled out. "HE'S ABSOLUTELY CRAZY!"

Asheel backwards flips off the corner…

…hits a few flips…

…

*CRASH!*

AND ITACHI ROLLS AWAY AS ASHEEL GOES THROUGH THE TABLE! THE CROWD GROANS IN UNISON AS ITACHI LOOKS AT THE DEBRIS!

"AND THAT BOY JUST INADVERTANTLY COMMITTED SUICIDE RIGHT THERE!" Iroh yelled out. "ASHEEL IS COVERED IN TABLE DEBRIS!"

"That CREEP Itachi just rolled away scot free while Asheel took the abuse!" Sarah moaned.

"The Champ has been known for close calls, and this one has to be the closest he can ever be to losing his Title and his streak!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Asheel is stirring, but Itachi is on the prowl again!" Demetri said.

Itachi picks a dazed and confused Asheel as he throws him into the ring. Asheel doesn't get up, but Itachi goes under the ring and grabs a wooden table. He slides it into the ring. He then picks up a ladder and slides that into the ring. Itachi then grabs…Captain America's Shield?

"What the…" Demetri was speechless.

"Why is Captain America's shield in there?" Sarah asked.

"The WWE Ring is filled with many wonderful things…" Iroh chuckled.

"And Itachi is about to smash that 'wonderful thing' over Asheel's head." Tarble reminded the crew.

Itachi readies the shield, runs forward, and rams it right into Asheel's skull! The Extreme Enigma, with a large cut over his forehead, tries to recover, but Itachi picks Asheel up and gives him a DDT onto the shield! Itachi picks Asheel up again and grabs his neck before dragging him up the set up ladder. Once at the top, Itachi positions Asheel correctly.

"Could he REALLY be looking for a Chokeslam now?" Tarble wondered. "They're BOTH crazy! Complete psychotic loons!"

"This is NO HOLDS BARRED!" Sarah exclaimed. "These two will go at it until one of them isn't even moving!"

Asheel fights back and kicks Itachi's head, nearly causing him to fall off the ladder and through the table! Asheel grabs Itachi's neck with his forearm…but Itachi grabs Asheel's neck and beats him in the head! With the crowd booing their heads off at The Champ, he tightens the grip on Asheel's neck, dives off…

"CHOKESLAM THROUGH THE-OOOOOH!" Tarble was interrupted!

AN IN-AIR TRANSITION TURNS IT INTO THE AND (RKO) THROUGH THE TABLE! THE CROWD IS IN A STATE OF UPROAR AS THEY CHANT "THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP!* *CLAP!* *CLAP!* *CLAP!* *CLAP!*"

"BY THE DRAGONS AS MY WITNESS, I THINK HE JUST BROKE ITACHI IN HALF MORE THAN THE TABLE!" Iroh screamed his head off!

"ASHEEL USED THE AND, THE TRADEMARK OF THE DIN FAMILY! THE JUMPING FACEBREAKER PATENTED BY ASHEEL SR.!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THIS CROWD IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! ASHEEL IS ACTUALLY GOING FOR THE PIN HERE!" Demetri yelled out.

Sarah hopped out of her chair. "YES! ASHEEL! GO ON! IF THERE WAS ANY A TIME TO END THE MATCH, IT WOULD BE THAT HIGH NOTE RIGHT THERE!

Asheel turns over and hooks the leg of Itachi!

1…

2…

ITACHI KICKS OUT!

"THAT LEGENDARY ENDURANCE OF THE CHAMPION JUST KICKED IN RIGHT THERE, FOLKS!" Tarble exclaimed. "AS MY BROTHER WOULD SAY, 'THE CHAMP HAS MASTERED THE ART OF ENDURANCE!'"

"ASHEEL WAS SO CLOSE! BUT ITACHI HAD SOME LEFT!" Demetri said. "But Asheel isn't done so quickly yet, either!"

Asheel gets up yells out to the crowd, hoping for an Omega Extreme! But Pein, Kisame, Tobi, and Konan walk out, ready to fight and beat down Asheel.

"Oh no, those Akatsuki creeps!" Sarah said.

"No no no! The cheats! They can't interfere with this match!" Tarble exclaimed. "It was a clinic until the outside interference!"

The Akatsuki walk down the ramp…but Christian, Phil, and Selena run out to intercept them! A brawl between Fallen and Akatsuki erupts as the stables duke it out on the ramp! Christian vs. Pein, Justin Ledger vs. Tobi, Alex Starr vs. Kisame, and Selena vs. Konan takes up half of the ramp as Asheel tries to regain focus!

"The Age of Fallen are a GREAT help in a tight bind!" Sarah said. "The brawl on the ramp shouldn't distract Asheel, as, HEY! SOMEONE JUST RAN PAST ME!"

Asheel turns around INTO A CHOKEHOLD! Itachi stares down at Asheel with devilish intent, but gets hit with a crutch to the head! COLT ANDERSON!

"COLT IS BACK! COLT IS BACK!" Demetri exclaimed.

"AND LOOK AT PHIL! HE'S ELATED!" Iroh exclaimed as Phil ran into the ring down the ramp of brawls!

Colt looks at the crowd, who chants "COLT! COLT! COLT! COLT!" Anderson looks at Phil and hugs his "brother" before yelling out…

Colt: PHIL!

Phil: WHAT?

Colt:…GET MY FABLE!

Phil: I ALREADY GAVE YOU BACK YOUR FABLE III!

Colt: REALLY? WELL, I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE! I PLAY SKYRIM NOW!

Phil: OKAY!

Colt:…OH, AND PHIL!

Phil:…WHAT?

Colt:…GET THE TABLES!

The crowd's eardrum busting state gets louder as Phil goes outside the ring, grabs a wooden table from under the ring, and pushes it back in! Asheel sets it up as Phil runs at a somewhat recovering Itachi and hits a Neckbreaker! He then pushes Itachi onto the table…

…AND COLT HITS THE COLT 50!

"THE CHAMPION IS IN THE BIGGEST TROUBLE HE CAN EVER GET INTO!" Tarble said. "ANIMATED IS 0-3 FOR TITLE DEFENSES! AND ASHEEL IS ON THE TOP…"

…OMEGA EXTREME CONNECTS!

"THIS CROWD DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A 'SEAT' IS! THEY'RE ON CLOUD NINE!" Iroh exclaimed.

"ASHEEL IS RIGHT THERE! ASHEEL IS RIGHT THERE! GRAB THE BRASS RING!" Demetri exclaimed.

"ASHEEL! GOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sarah cheered her heart out!

THE PIN IS MADE!

ONE!...

…

…

…

TWO!...

…

(Foot on the ropes…)

…

THREE!

ASHEEL GETS ON HIS KNEES AND NEARLY TEARS AS PHIL HANDS HIM THE MANGEKYO CHAMPIONSHIP AND PLACES IT ON HIS WAIST!

"WAIT, WASN'T THAT A ROPE BREAK?" Tarble exclaimed.

"IT WAS! I CLEARLY SAW IT!" Iroh said.

"IT WAS CLEAR AS DAY, BUT THE REF MUST NOT HAVE SEEN IT!"

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, AND THE NEEEEEEEEEW TOON WORLD CHAMPION…ASHEEL DIN!"

Asheel holds the Title Belt in his hands and celebrates as his group celebrates outside the ring!

"Asheel finally did it! He finally did it!" Sarah said as she celebrated with The AoF.

Replay footage plays again as Itachi fumes and seethes with anger and dissent. The referee speaks with Goofy, who gulps at the new development.

"Gawrsh…due to some…'minor' mistakes…the previous decision has been thrown out…and the match shall restart!"

"WHAT?" Sarah gasped.

"Well, Sarah, his foot was on the ropes…" Demetri said.

"Dang! I was so happy! But Asheel can do it again! All he needs is to-"

Sarah is cut off when The Akatsuki restart the brawlings again outside the ring. Colt and Phil go outside to help The AoF fight The Akatsuki. Asheel turns towards Itachi, up and red with anger. Itachi runs towards him, but gets an STO! Asheel sees the ladder, and has an idea. Asheel grabs two tables from the outside and throws them back into the ring. Asheel stacks the ladder on top of the two tables and puts Itachi on the ladder. Asheel goes to the top…but Itachi rolls off the ladder…JOHNNY THUNDER, FROM THE CROWD, RUNS BEHIND ASHEEL AND PUSHES HIM OFF…INTO A CUTTER THROUGH THE LADDER FROM WOLF LANCASTER!

"WHAT ARE THOSE TWO DOING HERE?" Demetri exclaimed.

"THIS MATCH IS INTERFERENCE GALORE!" Tarble exclaimed.

The Perfect Wolf-Pack runs away as Itachi looks on…confused and ungrateful. The AoF, distracted by The Akatsuki, don't see Itachi yank Asheel up and Chokeslams him back onto the ground! Itachi pins The AoF man as the ref counts again.

ONE!...

…

…

…

TWO!...

…

…

…

THREE!

The crowd throws trash at The Perfect Wolf-Pack as Itachi grimaces at the entire PCUW fanbase.

"Here is your winner…and STILL Toon World Champion; Itachi Uchiha!

"And justice was served once, but not again!" Demetri said. "The rope break was reversed! But this invasion by The Perfect Wolf-Pack just marred the match!"

"Man, Wolf & Johnny ALWAYS ruin a good match with their drama!" Sarah moped. "Asheel was SO close! And then Thunder & Lancaster screw it up ONCE AGAIN!"

Itachi walks away to nurse his wounds as he tries to ready himself for The Tag Team Match later in the day.

"The two men had put on a clinic earlier. The tables, the ladder, the chair. It was all wonderful. A hardcore brawl for the ages. And yet the two rookies decided on ruining it just because…poor Asheel…" Iroh said.

"He knew EVERYONE was watching this show. His family included. I guess losing in front of them may be embarrassing." Tarble said.

The Perfect Wolf-Pack walk up the ramp as Asheel stares at them, angrily plotting to destroy them the next chance he gets. He huffs and puffs as Wolf & Johnny taunt and demean the poor lad. \

"On the next PCUW…Johnny & Wolf may have to watch their backs…Asheel will be an angry Extreme Icon…" Sarah said. "And things happen to those who piss off the Extreme Icon…"

Backstage, Zack and Marina sit down in Zack's office and shake their heads at The Wolf-Pack.

"Of course. Those two are just jealous that Asheel was picked. I bet during that Tag Team Match at Independence Day, Asheel will not let them get off without a bit of retribution." Marina said.

Zack, a bit tired, looked on and responded with a nod.

"What's wrong?" Marina asked Zack.

Zack looked up with a few bags under his eye. "I've been doing this for a good minute, Marina. I'm tired. Of a lot of things, actually. The Destiny Empire, the work load, the punishing…I think I need a break…"

Marina looked at him caringly. "Zack, what you need is a good vacation day. A day to sit back and relax."

"Ha…I wish..,who would run PCUW if I left?"

"Um…Zack…as Knockout Law, I think I have been able to handle a few whiny brats. So dealing with the boys should be easy. Plus, I have the best boyfriend in the world who I learned from…" She said, hugging up on him. Zack just chuckled.

"Haha…okay.,.sure…next PCUW is Zack's Day Off! I'll leave it all up to you! I'm sure you'll do just fine." Zack said before kissing Marina. "Now let's wait…because Eddy vs. Wolfgang is next…"

*Commercial*

_Next WWE: Animated!_

_The World Champion Itachi Uchiha has issued a challenge to face The vampire Alucard!_

_After the reveal that his win at The Rumble over Alucard was fixed, Itachi wants to redeem himself! But can he defeat a 100% trying Alucard?_

_And the future General Manager of WWE: Showdown has an announcement that will rock WWE's foundation as a whole!_

_Catch WWE: Cartoon Wrestling Animated! 8PM/7PM E/C Saturday!_

*Commercial End*

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship!" Goofy announced.

We Are One by 12 Stones plays and Wolfgang walks out to loud boos like he did earlier, but this time he has The PCUW World Heavyweight Championship Title Belt! He shouts at the camera and towards the crowd, "I'll be the next PCUW World champ!"

"Introducing first, the challenger from Hillcrest, representing The Bullies, 'The Alpha Male', Wolfgang!"

"That Bully Wolfgang stole Eddy's Title after jumping him in the hallway, and he may've hurt Eddy a bit!" Sarah said. "But what can you expect from a guy who starts a war with all of Anime?"

"Wolfgang has won The Toon Title and Toon World Title before, but a PCUW World Championship hangs in the balance here." Demetri said.

"The Alpha Male won The Title after winning a Battle Royal at the start of the show." Tarble said. "Wolfgang wears The Title that actually belongs to Eddy, similar as to how he wore Gingka's US Title Belt."

Feedback by Dale Oliver starts up and Eddy comes out of the entrance with a standing ovation.

"And now representing the Erupting Eds, from Peach Creek, he is the current PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Eddy!"

"And The REAL Champion is coming out with a full head of steam!" Sarah said.

"Eddy, an accomplished wrestler in not only PCUW, but in Fiction Wrestling as a whole." Tarble said.

"True words, Tarble." Iroh said. "I have kept a close eye on Eddy's rise to stardom in the business. His days as a Tag Team Specialist with The Erupting Eds in CWF, and his turn into the dastardly Mr. Eddy. His Briefcase and first World Title win, followed by Power Inc. And when you see The World Champion now, that whole heel run seems like it never happened."

"Eddy is still the same greedy guy, but something changed as well. After leaving CWF due to injury, he came back to Peach Creek, reconnected with his old friends, and started up PCUW. He knew he didn't want to screw up again. He needed his friends in his career. And now that he's PCUW Champion, his job as the face of the company has made him the biggest known face in the business. A far cry from being the top heel in the business a while ago." Demetri said.

After the referee holds up the belt, the bell rang and Eddy goes right at Wolfgang with a Dropkick. Wolfgang however gets right back up and throws Eddy hard into the corner. Eddy hit him with a Savate Kick as Wolfgang came running at him, jumped onto the turnbuckle, and landed a Crossbody on him. He covers; 1... Wolfgang kicks out. Both get on their feet and Eddy runs at him, but Wolfgang takes him down with a hard clothesline, which is enough to have Eddy spin in midair! Eddy gets on his knees only for Wolfgang to stomp on his face. Wolfgang goes for the pin; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. Wolfgang immediately locks Eddy in a Headlock, only for Eddy to hit him with dozens of elbows to the chest. He then bounced off the ropes, grabbed onto Wolfgang's head, and hit a DDT. Wolfgang rolls out of the ring and Eddy taunts at the crowd before he flies out of the ring with a Suicide Dive!

"The moveset of Mr. Eddy NEVER included high-flying attempts!" Iroh said. "Eddy has improved his moveset and his mindset as well!"

Eddy grabs Wolfgang by the head and attempts to Irish Whip him to the steel steps. But Wolfgang reverses it and sends Eddy colliding into the steps instead! Wolfgang stands over Eddy for a few seconds then lifts him up. He puts him in a Powerbomb position and slams him down back first on the steps. The crowd starts chanting "Wolfgang sucks! Wolfgang sucks! Wolfgang sucks!" as Eddy writhes in pain. Wolfgang smiles at the crowd as he pushes Eddy back in to the ring. He covers; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. Wolfgang set up Eddy and went to go for a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, but Eddy refused to move and hit him with an Uppercut. He then bounced off the ropes and hit him in the face with a hard right hand. Eddy climbed up the top turnbuckle, about to go high risk. As he jumped over, Wolfgang got on his feet, grabbed Eddy as he fell, and threw him down with the Wasteland. Wolfgang let out an evil smile as he pushed his boot onto Eddy's throat and Eddy began to gasp for air.

"The evil bully just choking the life out of Eddy!" Sarah said.

"His methods are cruel, but Wolfgang has made a career out of being a straight out bully to his opponents! From choking, to beating, to even wedgies in a match!" Tarble said.

The referee yelled at Wolfgang to stop and he did so, but then stomped Eddy in the midsection. He picked up the short World champ and went to throw him down with a Gorilla Press Slam. Eddy was able to squirm out, land behind Wolfgang, and took him down with a Headscissors Takedown. He hit a few clotheslines along with hitting one Suplex. But as he was about to hit a Flying Clothesline, Wolfgang hit him right in the face with the Wolf's Kick! Eddy crashes down onto the mat and Wolfgang again smiles.

"WOLF KICK! WOLF KICK!" Tarble exclaimed. "THE CHAMPION IS DOWN!"

"THAT BICYCLE KICK HAS DESTROYED MANY A MAN AND ENDED MANY A TITLE REIGN!" Iroh exclaimed.

"EDDY, YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF THAT DAZE!" Demetri said.

"THIS IS NOT LOOKING TOO GOOD!" Sarah said.

The crowd boos loudly as he goes for the pin;

1...

2...

EDDY KICKS OUT!

"THIS CROWD IS IN A STATE OF RELIEF!" Demetri said.

"THE WOLF KICK WASN'T ENOUGH? WHAT MUST WOLFGANG DO TO PUT HIM DOWN?" Tarble exclaimed.

"THE RESILIENCE! IT'S CLICHÉ, BUT IT IS TRUE!" Iroh said.

The crowd goes crazy and Wolfgang is looking absolutely shocked! Wolfgang angrily grabbed Eddy and went to go for a Pumphandle Slam. But Eddy got out and instantly hit Wolfgang with a Cobra Clutch Bulldog! Eddy covers; 1, 2... Wolfgang kicks out. Wolfgang struggles over to the ropes to try and steady himself. Eddy wants at the side of the ring for him to get to his feet. The two competitors then run at each other at the same time and Eddy tries to hit the SuckerBreaker. Wolfgang reversed it however and slammed Eddy down with a Fallaway Slam. He pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out again! Slamming his fists on the mat with anger, Wolfgang grabs Eddy and throws him back with a German Suplex. He kept the hold on and threw him down with another one. As he was about to go for a third and final one, Eddy was able to release Wolfgang's grip, turn around, and kick him in the midsection. He then followed it up with the SuckerBreaker! The crowd went crazy when he hit that.

"SUCKERBREAKER!" Sarah said happily.

"BUT WHY ISN'T HE GOING FOR THE PIN?" Demetri said.

But Eddy wasn't done just yet. He grabbed onto Wolfgang's foot and… locked in the Money Lock (Ankle Lock)!

"THAAAT'S WHY!" Tarble exclaimed. "THAT ANKLE LOCK SUBMISSION HOLD IS WEARING AWAY AT WOLFGANG'S LEG!"

Wolfgang screams in agonizing pain as Eddy twists his ankle as hard as he can. The referee asks Wolfgang if he quits and Wolfgang says no, making Eddy intensify the twisting. A minute has gone passed and Wolfgang still won't quit. Eddy realizes this and locks the hold even harder, so hard Eddy's faces turns beat red! "Come on!" Eddy screams at him as Wolfgang continues to scream in pain.

"Wolfgang has lasted so long in the submission hold!" Iroh said. "But how long can you stay in the hold without succumbing to a broken ankle?"

Wolfgang finally gets the strength to try and slide over to the ropes. He is yelling out as he extended his arm towards the ropes… he is getting closer… Eddy intensifies the hold. Wolfgang is just a few fingertips away…

…BUT HE TAPS! HE TAPS! The crowd his going nuts as the bell rings for the end of the match.

"And THAT'S all that dang bully wrote! The first successful defense for Eddy's Championship!" Sarah said.

"PCUW pride sweeping the arena as Eddy holds up his World Championship!" Tarble said. "The kid deserves it! His transformation is finally complete!"

"Here is your winner and STILL PCUW World Heavyweight champion… Eddy!" Goofy announced.

Eddy celebrates with his Title…not noticing KEVIN in the ring! Eddy hops down…but Deadpool runs in the ring and deters Kevin! Itachi walks out slowly and gingerly, holding his forehead and ribs.

"The four competitors for the Tag Match are here! And the match is next it seems!" Sarah said.

*Commercial*

Kevin and Deadpool start the match off. Kevin got right into Deadpool's face and started trash talking to the mercenary, to which Deadpool responded with a fury of kicks and punches. For every one hit Kevin got in, Deadpool got two hits in, then the mercenary irish whipped Kevin into a corner and hit him with a corner splash then hits a spinning neck breaker! The mercenary goes for the pin, 1, 2, Kevin gets the shoulder up.

"Welcome back to The Animated-PCUW Supershow!" Demetri said. "The Tag Match between Deadpool & Eddy vs. Kevin & Itachi has started! Keep in mind, Itachi and Eddy have been in matches!"

"And Itachi is more banged up, being in a No Holds Barred Match!" Iroh said.

"The fresh guys are going at it first, and the two are doing pretty well!" Sarah said.

Deadpool grabs Kevin's leg, pulls him to his and Eddy's corner and makes a tag. Eddy gets in, grabs Kevin's leg from Deadpool and applies the Money Lock! Kevin screams in agony but doesn't give up. Itachi just watches on with an uninterested look on his face. After a bit of effort Kevin reverses by turning on his back and kicking Eddy away. Kevin gets up and hits Eddy with a hard super kick and goes for a pin, 1, 2, Eddy kicks out. Kevin argues with the ref for a moment, then he grins down at Eddy and locks in Eddy's own Money Lock on him! However Eddy manages to get out of it rather quickly, he gets back up and Eddy and Kevin hit each other with clotheslines, knocking them both down.

"The two rivals still have some energy left from their battle at New Day!" Demetri said.

"Kevin…not the best World Champion." Iroh said. "More whining than winning in my opinion."

Kevin gets up and attempts to tag in his partner but Eddy grabs his leg, trying to put on the Money Lock again. Kevin once again kicks Eddy away and manages to make a tag to Itachi. Itachi slowly gets in the ring, Eddy runs at him but gets hit with an uppercut. Itachi grabs Eddy by the neck and lifts him back up and trys to go for a chokeslam but Eddy gives him a few kicks to the gut until he lets go. Eddy quickly goes to his corner and makes a tag. Once Deadpool gets in and Itachi has recovered from the kicks to the gut, the merc with a mouth and the Mangekyo World Champion have an intense stare down. They keep staring until Itachi gets the first punch in, then Deadpool, and then soon they start to trade blows with neither getting the upper hand. Eventually Itachi starts to get the upper hand, he grabs Deadpool and irish whipped him into the corner Kevin was in. Itachi charged at the merc but he moved out of the way and Itachi hits Kevin off the apron! Deadpool gets behind the ninja and goes for a school boy pin, 1, 2, Itachi kicks out. Deadpool quickly tags in Eddy again, he gets in the ring and both wait for Itachi to get up. When he does they attempt to hit him with a double clotheslines but Itachi ducks under, when they both turn around the ninja grabs their throats and attempts a double chokeslam, but then Eddy and Deadpool reverse it into a double DDT!

"The Double DDT takes down The World Champion!" Tarble said.

Itachi crawls to his corner and tags in Kevin! Itachi rolls away and walks up the ramp.

"Wait, is he LEAVING Kevin?" Sarah said.

"He is!" Tarble said. "But if Kevin loses, Itachi's undefeated streak is FINISHED!"

"The Champion is screwing up his chances of winning!" Iroh said.

"Good! Leave Kevin to the dogs!" Sarah said.

Kevin angrily yells at Itachi, who continues up the ramp. Kevin turns around into a Dead-Shot (Diving Complete Shot)!

"Deadpool takes down The Shovel Chin!" Demetri said.

Deadpool then tags in Eddy! Eddy catches Kevin when Deadpool picks him up and pushes him towards him, and hits The SuckerBreaker!

"KEVIN IS DONE!" Sarah cheered. "Eddy is going for the pin!"

1…

2…

Itachi runs back in and breaks the count! Deadpool runs at him, but gets thrown out the ring! Eddy gets up, and gets hoisted up by the neck and taken down with a Chokeslam! Itachi leaves the ring as Kevin looks up to see Eddy laid out on his back.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Demetri exclaimed as Kevin scurried over to Eddy for the pin!

1…

2…

3!

Kevin ecstatically cheers as if he took down Eddy himself, as Itachi just shakes his head before looking at Deadpool, writhing on the outside.

"Here are your winners; Itachi & Kevin!"

"Kevin's in the ring acting as if he actually took down Eddy!" Sarah said.

"Sarah, Kevin will be happy with ANY win he gets over The PCUW World Heavyweight Champion!" Demetri said. "But this REALLY ruins how The World Title Shot rankings go, huh?"

Kevin stalks Eddy as the Champion gets up. Eddy gets up, and gets THE BULL TACKLE (Spear)! Kevin cheers himself on as the crowd boos him up a storm! Meanwhile, Itachi grabs Deadpool and CHOKESLAMS HIM ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!

"The bad guys just yukking it up, tonight!" Sarah said. "Itachi and Kevin are SO smug! Itachi pretended to run away, but came back to help Kevin!"

"I guess that undefeated streak is just THAT important to Itachi!" Demetri said.

"Itachi wins, and Deadpool hasn't even gained an inch of momentum heading into Wrestlemania!" Tarble said.

"Don't count him out just yet, Tarble!" Iroh said. "There are five more weeks! Plenty of time for Deadpool! He just needs time to grow into the main event scene."

Kevin cheers in the middle of the ring as he motions to the crowd, "I'M GETTING MY BELT BACK! I'M GETTING IT BACK AT INDEPENDENCE DAY!"

Backstage, Kolton Hunt is with Ed.

"Ed…this is it…your match with Vegeta. Your final thoughts?"

Ed just scratches his head before thinking of something. "Oh right! Ha ha ha! I was just thinking of The Coming of The Brain Eaters from Nebulon IV! You see that movie, Kolton?"

Kolton just looks confused. "Um…no."

"Oh. Well it's a classic! Ha ha ha! The brain eaters come to earth and try and take over! They think earthlings are an inferior species and should die! The brain eaters think a lot of themselves! They think they're high and mighty just because they've done SO much! But earth thinks that they're special! They haven't done as much as the brain eaters, but they still have a certain charm and have done enough to get noticed! And so the brain eaters and The earthlings get ready for battle!"

"Ed, I guess this applies to your feud with Vegeta? The fact that Vegeta thinks you're inferior to him?" Kolton asked. Ed gave him a very confused look.

"What? Um…no, not really…BUT I CAN USE IT!" Ed develops a serious, crow-like demeanor. "Vegeta…we AREN'T indy trash! We're PCUW! PEACH CREEK ULTIMATE WRESTLING! We have done so much for just being 'kids'! I know you were looked down on before! I've heard that Captain America looked down on you before! But you can't just think that you can do the same to us! We've done so much! We're accepted by The Fiction Wrestling Community! My veteran status can help others like Asheel IV, David Williams, Azure Lee, and even people like Willy Blake, Aries Austin, and Guntep Min get the recognition they deserve when they get older! Who knows? PCUW may be their launching pad! But don't you DARE say that what we do is nothing but trash! Vegeta, I want to respect you! But you don't respect us! And if I have to beat it into you, then that's my mission tonight! To make you respect us!"

Elsewhere, Chuckie Finster was with Vegeta.

"Vegeta, you heard Ed's speech. You have a reply?"

Vegeta just chuckled. "Cute, Edward. Very cute. You think I care about your stupid company? I could CARE LESS! It's not that I hate PCUW because of the kids who wrestle here! I…just…hate…YOU! You think you're this great star? You were the first Champion in a company YOU created! THAT'S an accomplishment! That's like Jeff Jarret creating a company so HE could be a World Champion! Oh wait…never mind! You nimrod! That's probably the only reason you have this place made! To fill the egos you idiotic Eds have just because in the REAL wrestling world, you could only cut it as a TAG TEAM man! You, Eddward, and Eddy can't do a thing against a legend like me! This company is a ruse! It's a pride fulfiller! I can't imagine the company without The Eds! There would BE no PCUW! All those kids you mentioned would be nothing but idiots wrestling in their backyards! And then you sign a Din and a damn Blake just because 'it's good to get your name out there by signing the descendants of two great wrestlers!' This company makes me sick! YOU make me sick! I have a big ego? THE EDS HAVE AN EGO THE SIZE OF A GREAT APE! I am SICK of being in this dirty, backwater town! But the best way to treat a cold is to starve it! I'm going to starve you of the pride and discreet cockiness that you've had since creating this dumpsite! You said you're going to BEAT the respect into me? I'm beating the PRIDE out of you!"

Brock Sampson comes to Vegeta's side.

"And I saw Itachi's match! I'm having Brock stand guard at the ramp so no IDIOT interferes! The EWO, The Age of Fallen, The Orange City Dragons, The Erupting Eds, or any other of the buddies you guys just GIVE Titles to! I'd hate to be a heel in PCUW! Never getting anything because Ed and Company doesn't like you! I'm dragging your bloody body over to a mic and making SURE you say this trash site is nothing but your ego trip!"

Sarah growled. "Well, Vegeta, time to put up or shut-up!"

"Vegeta isn't the best when it comes to being level-headed. But this is the most focused he's been in a while!" Tarble said.

"A CLASSIC is in the works!" Iroh said. "VEGETA. ED. NEXT!"

*Commercial*

"Folks, we're nearing the Fiction Wrestling Awards, and I can honestly say I'm pretty excited!" Tarble said. "Last year, me an Vegeta walked home with Announce Team of The Year! And we're hoping we walk out with the awards again this year! But apparently UWE's team of Drake & Josh are a good team of commentators who are also in the running as well. Even though, in my own opinion, I think they're just carbon clones of us. But I'll let my brother rant about that later."

"Company of the Year is also an award, and PCUW is a top tier contender for that! But WWT is in the close running!" Demetri said.

"I think we may have Woman Wrestler of the Year with Ivory! What a great rise to fame she had! Haruhi and Sailor can SAY they're good, but Ivory's had the better year!" Sarah said.

"The Royal Rumble of the Year is also an award this year, and Animated is practically in the driver's seat for that award!" Iroh exclaimed!

"Either way, we'll have a pretty impressive Award Show this year!" Tarble said. "Our Champions are scheduled to compete there as well!"

The crowd chants "WE WANT ED! WE WANT ED!" as Goofy stands in the middle of the ring with mic in hand. The main event will begin next, and the crowd is aboslutely eager.

"Next Big Thing" plays as the multitude of fans boo the big man Brock Sampson walking onto the stage.

"Why is he here again?" Demetri asked.

"Vegeta said he wanted no one interfering. Quite an effective deterrent." Tarble said.

"As long as Brock HIMSELF interferes, I'm okay." Sarah said.

The crowd was loud then...but now, The 2nd DBZ US Theme plays, and the crowd needs to stand up so the hailstorm of boos can be heard. Vegeta walks out in a kingly robe and crown, reminiscent of his 1990 King of the Ring attire. He takes it off and hands the clothing to Brock before walking down the ramp in his classic all blue suit, white gloves, and white and gold tipped boots. As the crowd near him try to hit him, Vegeta merely push them away and even slaps one fan right across the face. Vegeta spies one sign that says, "The Prince Will Be Dethroned", and snatches the sign from the little boy before ripping it to shreds. A few signs are on Vegeta's side, as one says "The Prince doesn't fool with COMMONERS", and another says "Vegeta for PCUW Champion". The bell finally rings as Goofy speaks to the crowd!

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from Planet Vegeta, currently residing in West City, Japan; He is...The PRINCE of ALL SAIYANS; Vegeta!"

"This all started the night the Supershow was announced. Vegeta challenged what he called 'any PCUW trash" to a match'." Tarble said. "Ed came out and actually went off, telling Vegeta that he needs to respect PCUW more! Long story short-Ed challenged Vegeta to a match, and now we have THIS!"

"Vegeta, a prideful man, never likes to be told he's wrong." Iroh said. "And yet, this same stubborness has made him the success he is today. Toon Champion, Toon Tag Team Champion, Toon Intercontinental Champion, King of the Ring 1990, Animation Rumble Winner 1991, and WWE Hall of Famer co-Head of the Class of 2006. The Prince has made a name for himself for being the most stubborn man in sportd entertainment."

"And yet it's this same stubborness that won't let him see that the business is moving forward! He hates OCs? Well there are a lot of them here! He hates real people wrestling? Lots of them too! He doesn't like Hardcore coming back? Well he has to deal with it! That grouchy old man can't stay in the past! 1990 has passed us all! He needs to see that even a company like PCUW, made up of OCs with thousands of quirks, can be...oh no, he's going to talk!" Sarah screamed.

Vegeta grabbed mic and drowned out the boisterous crowd, who were booing him with no end in sight. "It's okay! Trash has been in the dump for so long, it can't recognize greatness! My legendary status can't be overlooked, even here! The new kids...they want to pretend I'm some rambling old man! I'M NOT! I'M A LEGEND, DAMMIT! Punks like Aries Austin run around with a man's daughter pretending that he is immune to getting his ass beat just because he's Aries! Rip artists such as Drake Parker who steal my catchphrase and my mentality and pretend it's theirs! Idiots like The Eds who can't cut it as single wrestlers so they make their own company so they can finally win a Title! They're all thorns in my side! I'd kill them all if I could! But I'm the "bad guy" because I spoke my mind! If CM Punk does it, why can't a legend of this business do it? Maybe because I'm saying things people don't want to hear? People hate others who go against them! It makes them CRINGE to be told they're wrong!

"HYPOCRIT!" Sarah yelled out.

"And the fact that I have to control my true opinions while at the table just PISSES ME OF! I have to entertain my damn brother, who does nothing but spout out facts and bias announcing! The idiot was sent off from our home planet for being weak and spineless! If I knew he was going to be a mouthy little snot, I would've OFFED him when he came to earth!"

"HEY!" Tarble screamed. "WHAT A JERK! WHAT A COMPLETE JERK OF A BROTHER!"

"And I had to share a table with a pathetic old fart like Iroh, who would do nothing but say random old sayings as if he sounded wise and nothing like a babbling buffoon!"

Iroh was offended. "Of all the..."

"And tonight...a couple of KIDS have to be near me! One is a nerd who acts like Tarble, but can hide his bias more than his partner! The little female brat! The younger Sarah is more tolerable!"

"How dare he say that about us!" Demetri said.

"JERK! STUPID STUPID JERK!" Sarah said.

"I HEAR YOU CRYING OVER THERE! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Vegeta raged. "I HAVE NEVER MET A MORE BIASED, WHINY PRICK THAN YOU! JUST CHEER FOR ED! CHEER FOR ASHEEL! CHEER FOR ALL THE FACES! BECAUSE THE HEELS JUST CHEAT! HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I SHOULD RIP YOU TO SHREDS BOTH MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY! I NEED TO SHRED EVERYONE IN PCUW! NO TALENT HACKS! THIS ENTIRE PLACE IS FILLED WITH BACKWATER ANIMALISTIC BEASTS WHO CHEER FOR ANYTHING JUST BECAUSE THE EDS DID IT! I SHOULDN'T BE HERE! I SHOULDN'T! ROYALTY SUCH AS MYSELF DO NOT NEED TO SULLY MY HANDS WITH BRUTES! BUT SINCE NAPPA AND RADITZ SCREWED UP, I HAVE NO CHOICE TO BUT TO ULTIMATELY END ED RIGHT HERE IN THIS VERY RING! I SHALL RING THE BLOOD OF THAT BUFFOON OUT OF MY GLOVES AFTER THE MOST HELLACIOUS BEATING HE HAS EVER RECEIVED! AND THEN I'LL PUT MY BOOT ON HIS FACE BEFORE THE REF COUNTS MY ULTIMATE VICTORY! GAME! SET! MATCH! NOW WHERE IS THE LAMB YOU'RE SACRIFICING TO THE RULER OF THIS BUSINESS?!"

The crowd hisses, boos, and spits at Vegeta as The Prince laughs heartily in the face of the vicious and brutal crowd.

"This crowd wants it! This whole arena wants it! I want it!" Sarah said. "ED! COME ON!"

"Sting's iMPACT Wrestling Theme" plays as the entire crowd stands up and give him a deafening ovation!

"And his opponent; from right here in PEACH CREEK!; he was the FIRST EVER PCUW World Heavyweight Champion; Ed Horace Alba!"

"AND THAT JERK VEGETA IS ABOUT TO GET HIS!" Demetri said. "I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF! THIS CROWD IS SO LOUD!

"HE NEEDS TO LEARN RESPECT! FLAT OUT RESPECT!" Tarble said.

"IT'S SAD TO SEE A LEGEND WITH BARELY ANY RESPECT FOR ANYONE! HE HAS SO MUCH TO LEARN EVEN WITH THAT HALL OF FAME RING!" Iroh exclaimed.

"ED IS STARING DOWN VEGETA IN THE RING! THIS MATCH IS IT! THERE SHALL BE A WINNER HERE TONIGHT! THE FEUD WILL BE DECIDED...AND A STAR WILL BE BORN HERE!" Demetri said.

The crowd's deafening "ED! ED! ED! ED!" pumps the young one up as Vegeta snickers at the veteran. The referee, named Roger Matson, calls for the bell...

*DING! DING! DING!*

"HERE WE GO!" Demetri exclaimed.

Ed and Vegeta walk to the middle of the ring slowly while staring each other down. The Powerhouse Ed. The Technical Vegeta. The two look at each other and growl. Vegeta mouths "Brat." to Ed. Ed simply replies...

"No...THIS. IS. ED!"

Ed tackles Vegeta to the ground and begins to viciously sock him in the face! Vegeta rolls over onto his feet and hits Ed with kick after kick to his square head! On his 15th kick, Vegeta has his foot grabbed and gets taken down again! Vegeta is pummeled once more in the face, but rolls over again and kicks Ed square in the jaw! Vegeta bounces off the ropes, but misses the kick! Ed grabs Vegeta from behind and hits an Inverted Exploder Suplex! He picks Vegeta up and Irish Whips him to the ropes! Vegeta ducks a Big Boot, and comes back with a Flying Lariat, taking Ed down! Vegeta picks Ed up, but gets lifted onto his shoulders and planted with a Samoan Drop! Ed bounces off the ropes, but gets two knees to the gut from the Splash attempt! Vegeta hops up and hits a Stunner, followed by a Side Kick! Ed is down, and Vegeta goes for the first pin. 1...Ed throws Vegeta off of him! Ed gets up, and Vegeta goes for a right hand. Ed blocks it and tosses Vegeta into the corner with one arm! The strength of Ed is highlighted as he runs forward and crushes Vegeta between himself and the turnbuckle! The Prince stumbles out of the corner, and Ed turns around and picks him up before slamming him down with a Sidewalk Slam. Vegeta tries getting up, but he's stopped by Ed, who hits a massive Crossbody to the legend! Ed jumps up and yanks Vegeta up by his hair. He lifts him up for a Press Slam, but Vegeta slips out and pushes Ed over the top rope! Ed gets up, but turns around into a Baseball Slide from Vegeta that knocks him into the announce table.

"The Powerhouse Ed trying his best to keep Vegeta down, but the crafty Saiyan has been slipping out of hold after hold of Ed's." Demetri said.

"My brother is a master of slipping out from one place and other forms of reversals. A tru master of that." Tarble said as Vegeta slides out of the ring.

"OOH! That slam of the head to the table!" Iroh said. "Vegeta doing his best to stay out of Ed's grasp here."

"Ed needs to grab ahold of Vegeta so he can take advantage again!" Sarah said.

Vegeta, after slamming Ed's head onto the table multiple times, lifts Ed's dazed head and looks at the commemtators. "IS THIS YOUR STAR? IS IT?" Vegeta exclaims as Sarah gives Vegeta a raspberry. Vegeta looks at the crowd and yells the same thing, but gets an elbow to the gut from Ed! Ed gets out of Vegeta's grasp and tries for a right hand, but Vegeta counters it and throws Ed into the turmbuckle post! Vegeta begins removing the top of the commentary table as he plans for putting Ed through the table. The Saiyan Prince walks over to Ed, but gets thrown over to the barricade! Ed rolls in the ring and rolls back out to restart the ten count. The Ed boy yanks Vegeta up, but gets an improvised Hot Shot onto the barricade! Vegeta hops on the barricade and jumps off into a Headbutt to the gut! Vegeta writhes in pain as Ed grabs him and throws him into the steel steps! Ed grabs Vegeta again and drives him back first into the ring! He picks him up and gives him Snake Eyes onto the side of the ring! Dazed and confused, Vegeta stumbles over to the barricade near the ramp. Ed runs to him and Clotheslines him down to the ground! Ed grabs Vegeta and lifts him up before Pumphandle Slamming him onto the ramp! Vegeta writhes around in pain as Ed picks him up and throws him back into the ring. Ed rolls back into the ring too as Vegeta uses the ropes to pick himself back up. Ed grabs Vegeta and lifts him onto his shoulders! Vegeta slips out again and pushes Ed into the corner! The big one stumbles backwards into a Powerslam from Vegeta! The pin! 1...2..Ed kicks out. Vegeta continuously stomps Ed out, stomping his legs and chest. Vegeta bounces off the ropes and hits a Knee Drop to Ed's chest! Vegeta waits for Ed to get up as he hops on the top rope. Vegeta dives off and lands a Missile Dropkick to the jaw of Ed! Vegeta pins him! 1...2..Ed kicks out! Vegeta picks Ed up and places the big man on his shoulders. He goes for The Galick Slam (Inverted Flapjack twist-off onto both his knees), but Ed manages to get out of the hold and catch a running Vegeta with a Tilt-A-Whirl Side Slam! Ed pins Vegeta! 1...2..Vegeta kicks out!

"These two have been back and forth the whole time! Ed hasn't given up yet, but Vegeta is still as headstrong as always!" Tarble said.

"Ed is a hard headed guy! The Monobrowed Colossus has been destroying his competition since 2001! This Powerhouse has been just that-Powerful!" Iroh said.

"Vegeta isn't trying to let Ed get any form of offense in." Demetri said. "He knows that of Ed catches him, like just now, he will be in for a world of hurt!"

Ed picks Vegeta up and throws him into the corner again! Ed runs towards it and hits a Corner Clothesline! Vegeta stumbles out of the corner and falls as Ed wants to climb up.

"Whoa, you don't see Ed climbing up everyday!" Demetri said.

"He must have a REALLY big move planned!" Sarah exclaimed.

Ed climbs to the top, but he hesitates a bit. Vegeta takes advantage by running up to Ed and hitting Dirty Fireworks (Superkick to daze top rope opponent)!

"OOH! Dirty Fireworks had an EXPLOSIVE impact there!" Iroh said. "Pardoning my pun, Edward is on the top rope extremely vulnerable!"

"They call it High RISK, General Iroh!" Tarble said. "And for every reward, there's a risk!"

Vegeta climbed the turnbuckle and hooked Ed's arm. He begins hooking his neck before tightening the grip. Vegeta is ready...but Ed begins fighting back! Vegeta knees Ed's gut...but he is lifted onto Ed's shoulders! Ed then lifts Vegeta HIGH over his head...and TOSSES HIM BACK DOWN TO THE RING!

"What a SUPER GORILLA PRESS SLAM!" Sarah exclaimed. "The Powerhouse has reached 100%!"

"And Ed STILL isn't done!" Iroh said.

Ed stands tall on the turnbuckle before he dives off...and HITS The EdButt (Diving Headbutt)!

"What a BEAUTIFUL DIVING HEADBUTT, WHICH ED CALLS THE 'EDBUTT'!" Tarble exclaimed.

"And the pin is next!" Sarah said as Ed pinned Vegeta!

1...2...Vegeta kicks out!

"Not enough to out Vegeta away, but it DID prove effective as it has him on the ropes!" Demetri said as Vegeta uses the ropes to get up.

"Ed may need a bit more to put Vegeta away." Iroh said before Ed raised his hand. "And I think I know what he wants to do!"

Ed taunts for a Chokeslam, a piece of irony for The Saiyan Prince. Vegeta stumbles up into a chokehold! Knowing full and well about Chokeslams, Vegeta kicks Ed's knees from under him and nails an Enzuguiri to the head! Ed tumbles down and Vegeta pins him. 1...2..Ed kicks out. The Prince picks Ed up and puts him in DDT formation. Ed lifts Vegeta up and throws him down onto the mat! Ed stumbles backwards as Vegeta gets up. Ed grabs Vegeta for a Chokeslam again, but gets a knee to the gut and a T-Bone-NO! Ed reverses the Suplex into a Belly to Belly Suplex! Vegeta rolls around while holding his back in pain. Ed gets up and picks Vegeta up. Vegeta hits a Jawbreaker (ironic) before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Bulldog! Vegeta pins him! 1...2...Ed powers out and picks Vegeta up as he sits up! Vegeta, in a panicking state, flails around helplessly as Ed tosses him onto his shoulders! Ed yells out and twists Vegeta off of his shoulders and GETS A TORNADO DDT FOR HIS TROUBLES! The Eledrifier (F-5) attempt failed as Vegeta has Ed planted flat on the ground! He pins him for the win! 1...2...Ed kicks out! Vegeta angrily gets up and viciously stomps away at the loveable oaf's head! Ed gets up slowly, but gets a kick to the side of his neck! Ed holds his neck in pain as Vegeta hits another kick to the other side of Ed's neck! Ed groans in pain...and blocks the next kick! Ed gets up and yanks Vegeta high into the air and slams him down with a Samoan Drop! Vegeta holds his hips in pain as Ed stalks him. Vegeta uses the ropes as leverage to help him get up and Ed runs forward...only to fly out of the ring when Vegeta pulls the ropes down! Ed crashes onto the ground near the announce tables as Vegeta walks to the other side of the ring. Vegeta run forward at full speed as Ed gets up. Vegeta hops over the ropes and GETS CAUGHT BY ED AND A SPINEBUSTER THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"OH CRAP!" Sarah exclaimed as she jumped out of the way just in time! "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"

"ED JUST POPPED UP OUT OF NOWHERE AND DROVE VEGETA THROUGH OUR TABLE!" Tarble exclaimed. "A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME, BIG GUY!"

"Vegeta just got his tail laid out right in front of us! And Ed is jus soaking in all of the admiration!" Demetri said as the crowd chanted "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"That replay! We must see it again! *Replay Starts*" Iroh said. "Vegeta jumps over the ropes for a massive Suicide Dive, but Ed pops back into action and drives Vegeta through the same table he was trying to put Ed through earlier! *Replay Ends*"

Ed drags Vegeta back into the ring and slides in as well. The big boy pins Vegeta as the crowd counts along!

1...2...Vegeta kicks out!

"Oh man, but Vegeta manages to kick out after that hellacious slam!" Tarble said.

"But Ed wants more! And he wants it in the form of a Chokeslam!" Demetri said.

Ed holds his hand out again as Vegeta stumbles back up. Vegeta gets up...and ducks the hand and picks Ed up before planting him with The Galick Slam! Vegeta sees Ed writhing and picks him up again. Making sure he doesn't move, Vegeta goes for The Final Flashbuster (Flapjack into Sit-Out Spinebuster)...but Ed slips out! Vegeta turn around into A SPEAR! Á LA GOLDBERG!

"AND WAS THAT THE BIGGEST SPEAR YOU'VE EVER SEEN OR WHAT?" Tarble exclaimed.

"THAT WAS A HUGE SPEAR!" Demetri exclaimed. "BUT IT LOOKED A LOT LIKE A MORE POWERFUL VERSION OF THE SPEARED, EDDY'S CWF FINISHER!"

Ed pins Vegeta!

1...2...Vegeta kicks out!

"But The Saiyan Prince manages to kick out once again!" Sarah said.

"These high impact moves do damage, but if your target has the endurance of a Saiyan, how can he keep him down?" Demetri asked.

"And remember guys" Tarble said, "Saiyans come back STRONGER after a beat down! Think of how strong Vegeta will be on his second wind!"

Ed picks Vegeta up and hits Snake Eyes on the corner!

"VINTAGE Ed!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Please...no Cole mentions here..." Sarah said.

Ed bounces off the ropes and hits a Big Boot to the face! He then waits for Vegeta to get up again. He goes for a Shining Wizard, Double D's Finisher...but Vegeta turns it into The Final Flashbuster! He pins Ed as the crowd freaks out!

1...2...Ed kicks out!

"I know my brother." Tarble said. "And when he does all three of his signatures, it's time for..."

"The legendary Big Bang Chokeslam!" Demetri exclaimed.

"ED! GET UP!" Sarah cheered.

Vegeta raises his hand up as Ed tries his best to get up. Ed meets Vegeta in the middle as he has his neck grabbed! Vegeta lifts Ed up...

...but Ed lands on his feet behind Vegeta and trips him up for The Money Lock (Ankle Lock)!

"THAT'S EDDY'S FINISHER! EDDY'S SUBMISSION!" Iroh exclaimed.

"EDDY MUST BE SMILING AS ED HAS LOCKED IN THE DEADLY SUBMISSION MANEUVER!" Sarah exclaimed.

Ed wrenches the leg of Vegeta as The Saiyan Prince tries his best to crawl to the ropes! Ed continues to wrench it as Vegeta keeps in his moans and groans of pain! After thirty seconds, Vegeta is almost near the ropes...but Ed drags him back to the center! Vegeta bangs his head onto the mat, but suddenly begins to fade. The ref holds the hand up once...

...it falls...

Another time...

...it falls...

Once more he raises the hand...

...

...and a golden aura surrounds it!

"Uh oh...UH OH!" Tarble exclaimed. "VEGETA'S REACHING THAT SECOND WIND!"

"IT'S NOT VEGETA!" Iroh corrected. "IT'S SUPER VEGETA!"

Vegeta pushes Ed off of him with immense strength and gets up, re-energized. Ed gets up and Vegeta takes off the straps of his leotard as Ed takes his shirt off. Vegeta says "COME AT ME, BRAT!" and Ed obliges, but gets a Free Fall Slam!

"WHOA! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE FREE FALL SLAM ED BEFORE!" Sarah exclaimed in shock.

"WHAT A POWER BOOST!" Demetri exclaimed. "But this crowd HATES it!"

The crowd continues to boo Vegeta as he just says, "STUFF IT!". Vegeta picks Ed up and hits a Fallaway Slam! Ed gets up again and receives a lift to Vegeta's shoulders and a MASSIVE STEAMROLLER! Vegeta picks Ed up and puts him on the ropes. Vegeta bacs up...runs forward...and hits a Knee Trembler! Ed falls back down to the mat as Vegeta hits a Leg Drop! Ed is delirious and tired as Vegeta picks him up and and hits a T-Bone Suplex! Super Vegeta laughs at the pain of Ed and the cries and boos of the people before lifting Ed up. He laughs in Ed's delirious face...ans actually hits THE SUCKERBREAKER (Mic Check)! Ed, in a daze, tries to get up, but Vegeta runs the ropes and hits The Shining Wizard! Vegeta laughs some more as he has one final idea. He picks Ed up and bends him down. He picks him up in a Piledriver formation...but Ed manages to get down and reverse it! He has Vegeta on his back...

...BUT VEGETA TURNS IT INTO A FLIP PILEDRIVER ONTO ED'S NECK! The ref counts!

1...

2...

Ed gets the shoulder up!

"Man, Vegeta tried hitting all three of The Eds' finishers. But even with the reversal, Ed managed to get that Flip Piledriver hit on him!" Sarah said.

"This match has taken a toll on Ed." Iroh said. "Vegeta's second wind kicked in, but Ed only has ONE wind!"

Vegeta grabs Ed's neck once more for a Chokeslam...but Ed elbows out of it! Vegeta hits a Capo Kick to Ed, sending him to the corner. Vegeta runs to the corner, but gets a Headbutt to the gut yet again! Ed climbs the corner as Vegeta is on one knee. He dives off for a Double Axe Hand-*SNATCH!* VEGETA CAUGHT ED'S NECK IN MID-AIR!

"THE SAIYAN PRINCE JUST SNATCHED ED AND HAS HIM IN HIS CLUTCHES!" Iroh exclaimed.

Vegeta gets back up on two feet as Ed struggles to break free. Vegeta has his grip tight...

...AND ED GRABS VEGETA'S NECK!

"ED IS TRYING HIS BEST TO NOT GET FINISHED NOW!" Demetri said.

"IT'S A CHOKESLAM BATTLE!" Sarah exclaimed.

Vegeta and Ed struggle to keep their grips on each other! Both try their best to keep hold of the other...

...BUT ED IS PUSHING VEGETA'S ARM AWAY FROM HIM!

"THE HELL! THE MASSIVE STRENGTH OF ED!" Tarble exclaimed. "THAT BEHEMOTH IS PUSHING A SUPER SAIYAN OFF OF HIM!"

"AND LOOK AT VEGETA'S FACE! THE MOST SHOCKED LOOK I HAVE EVER SEEN HIM MAKE!" Demetri exclaimed.

Ed GETS VEGETA'S HAND OFF OF HIS NECK AND RAISES THE SAIYAN HIGH!

Vegeta slips away yet again!

Ed turns around!

VEGETA GRABS THE NECK, RAISES HIM IN THE AIR...

...AND DELIVERS THE BIG BANG CHOKESLAM!

"BIG BANG CHOKESLAM CONNECTS AND ED IS LAID OUT ON HIS BACK!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THE MOVE THAT ELEVATED WRESTLEMANIA VI THE LEGEND IT IS TODAY HAS JUST ELEVATED ED AND CRASHED HIM ONTO THE MAT BACK-FIRST!" Iroh exclaimed.

"THIS CROWD IS LIVID! THEIR ANGRY!" Sarah exclaimed. "IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!"

Vegeta pins Ed as the crowd boos and hisses!

ONE!...

...

...

...

TWO!...

...

...

...

ED KICKS OUT! ED KICKS OUT! THE LOOK OF THE SUPER SAIYAN HAS CHANGED FROM COCKY TO WIDE-EYED!

"THIS CROWD JUST GAINED THEIR SECOND WIND TOO! THE NOISE IS DEAFENING! AND ED JUST GOT A SECOND WIND!" Iroh exclaimed.

"ED JUST PULLED A GOKU AND KICKED OUT OF THE BIG BANG CHOKESLAM!" Demetri exclaimed.

"AND VEGETA IS ULTRA TICKED! HE THOUGHT HE HAD HIM! HE THOUGHT HE HAD ED RIGHT THERE!" Sarah exclaimed.

"MY BROTHER IS PISSED! AND HE IS LOOKING FOR ANOTHER BIG NAMG CHOKESLAM!" Tarble exclaimed.

Vegeta stalks a dazed and confused Ed. Once grabbing his neck, Vegeta says, "WELCOME...TO SUPER VEGETA'S BIG BANG ATTACK! WELCOME TO OBLIVIO-"

ED REACTS QUICKLY AND HITS HIS OWN CHOKESLAM!

"AND ED FINALLY HITS IT! ED FINALLY HITS IT!" Sarah exclaimed.

Ed pins The Prince!

ONE!...

...

...

...

TWO!...

...

...

...

VEGETA KICKS OUT!

"ED DIDN'T GET THE PIN, BUT HE KNOWS WHAT WILL!" Sarah exclaimed.

"CAN YOU SAY, 'LUMP DROP'!" Demetri exclaimed.

Ed looks for a Lump Drop (Scorpion Death-Drop) as Vegeta gets up again! Ed kicks his gut! He bends him down...

...but Vegeta gets back on his feet, lifts Ed up, and hits an Alabama Slam! Vegeta pins Ed!

1...

...

2...

...

Ed kicks out!

"Look at how Vegeta pinned after that simple move immediately!" Tarble exclaimed. "Even the prideful Prince wants to end the match early!"

"Both are seemingly tired, even with their second wind!" Sarah said.

"This match is an instant classic we're watching." Iroh said. "Young vs. Old. The Old Guard vs. The New Veterans. This match is what we can call, an all-around legendary encounter. The blood, sweat, and tears put into this match is unbelievable. These have taken each other to a new limit. If Ed wins, his career reaches the biggest height it will ever reach. If Vegeta wins, the legend can prove that he's still got it and can finish his legacy with one of the best matches of his career."

Vegeta uses the ropes to help himself get up as Ed does the same. Both on opposite sides of the ring, they stare each other down; both men wanting so desparetly to end the match now. The walk over to one another and Vegeta hits a punch. Then Ed hits a punch. Vegeta hits a punch. Ed hits a punch. Vegeta hits a punch. Ed hits a punch. Vegeta hits a punch. Ed hits a punch. And a punch. And a punch! The crowd, switching between boos and cheers between each strike, continues to cheer as Ed continues his barrage of punches to the face of Vegeta. Ed Irish whips Vegeta to the ropes, and hits a Flapjack into the ring post! Vegeta, with a small cut on his forehead, stumbkes back into a kick...

...a bend down...

...a deadlift...

...AND THEN THE LUMP DROP! THE CROWD IS BACK ON THEIR FEET AS VEGETA IS LAID OUT AND ED RUSHES FOR THE PIN!

"GO ON, ED! GO! REACH YOUR CAREER'S ZENITH!" Iroh exclaimed.

"VEGETA!" Sarah said. "THIS IS-

ONE! (GAME!)

...

...

...

TWO! (SET!)

...

...

...

VEGETA GETS A FOOT ON THE ROPES! (MA-SAY WHAAA?")

"VEGETA JUST KICKED OUT OF THE LUMP DROP! THE SUPER SAIYAN ENERGY IS JUST KEEPING HIM IN THIS!" Iroh exclaimed.

"NOT MANY PEOPLE KICK OUT OF THE LUMP DROP!" Demetri said. "BUT WHEN YOU PUT IN A LEGEND WHO IS KNOWN FOR ENDURANCE, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!"

"Look at Ed! He's shocked, distraught, and tired! This match HAS to end now!" Tarble said.

The two wrestlers use each other to pick themselves up. Each man is out and tired. They're running on fumes. The energy they had is nearly depleted. Brock Sampson decides he's seen enough and begins walking down the ramp.

"Oh, keeping others at bay my butt!" Sarah said. "He's trying to interfere!"

Brock walks down the ramp...and gets a chair to the back from Aries! Brock sees Austin and walks towards him. Edd, Eddy, The EWO, The Orange City Dragons, and The Age of Fallen walk out onto the stage! They walk towards Sampson who is ready to fight them all! A giant brawl ensues as Brock fights half of The PCUW roster! The roster manages to keep Brock at bay as they manage to fight him! Brock pushes a few people away and Clotheslines a couple others!

"The Erupting Order of The Fallen Dragons have entered to keep this match interference free!" Demetri said. Sarah looked at him weirdly. "What? It's a clever name."

In the ring, Ed grabs Vegeta and puts him on his shoulders! He goes for The Eledrifier, but Vegeta twists off for a Tornado DDT AND A PACKAGE PIN!

ONE!

TWO!

Ed rolls out of it with Vegeta on his shoulders again and hits The Eledrifier! Vegeta rolls out the ring and tries to recover. Ed gets up as Vegeta uses the ropes to get up. He yanks Vegeta up by his hair, and gets a kick to the face! Vegeta, now recovered, jumps on the ropes and jumps off...

AND GETS CAUGHT! ED SLAMS VEGETA DOWN WITH THE EDKNIFE POWERBOMB! Ed, tired and ready, goes for the SMALL PACKAGE!

ONE!...

...

...

...

TWO!

...

...

...

THRE-ED KICKS OUT!

"Close call!" Demetri exclaimed.

Ed bounces off the ropes as Vegeta gets up and gets caught and lifted high for THE CHOKESLA-WAIT! ED MONKEY FLIPS VEGETA AND KEEPS HOLD OF HIS LEGS! ED TWISTS THEM UP!

"WHAT IS THAT?" Tarble asked.

"It looks like a..." Iroh started.

"A LUMP LOCK!" Sarah exclaimed.

"THE LUMP LOCK! THAT'S NEW!" Demetri exclaimed.

ED LOCKS IN THE LUMP LOCK (Scorpion Deathlock) AND VEGETA FLAILS AROUND HELPLESSLY! THE REF ASKS VEGETA IF HE WANTS TO QUIT, BUT VEGETA DOESN'T COMPLY! THE SUPER SAIYAN TRIES HIS BEST TO GET TO THE ROPES! VEGETA BEGINS DRAGGING ED TO THE ROPE, BUT THE MONOBROWED COLOSSUS WON'T BUDGE! USING EVERY LAST BIT OF STRENGTH HE HAS LEFT, VEGETA TRIES DRAGGING ED TO THE ROPES! HE MOVES ED ALONG WITH HIM AND GETS NEAR THE ROPES!

He's a fingertip away...

...almost...

...almoooooost...

BUT ED MOVES BACK TO THE CENTER!

"NOWHERE TO GO! NOWHERE TO GO!" Tarble exclaimed.

"VEGETA IS IN THE BIGGEST PREDICAMENT IN HIS CAREER! HE CAN'T MOVE THE BIG MAN, AND ED HAS IT LOCKED IN TIGHT!" Iroh exclaimed.

"AND NOW THE SCREAMS OF PAIN COME OUT!" Demetri exclaimed.

Vegeta screams bloody murder as the ref asks him if he wants to quit! Vegeta refuses even more as Ed pumps the hold into over-drive! "I'D RATHER BE KNOCKED OUT!" Vegeta screams out as Ed wrenches the legs even more! Vegeta raises his hand...

AND BEGINS TRYING TO GET TO THE ROPES AGAIN!

ED WON'T BUDGE! THE MASSIVE ROCK OF LUMP WON'T MOVE AN INCH FOR VEGETA! TWO MINUTES IN THE HOLD, AND VEGETA SCREAMS OUT SOME MORE AS HE CONTINUOUSLY TRIES TO GET TO THE ROPES! ED IS STILL! HE WON'T MOVE! VEGETA FLAILS AND WIGGLES AROUND HELPLESSLY!

...

VEGETA TAPS! VEGETA TAPS! VEGETA TAPS!

"BY THE DRAGONS AS MY WITNESS, VEGETA JUST TAPPED OUT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HIS CAREER!" Iroh exclaimed as the bell rings and the crowd busts out in the loudest cheers they've ever done!

"YES! YES! YES! THAT JERK VEGETA JUST GOT SILENCED!" Sarah exclaimed. "ED JUST PROVED HIS GREATNESS IN THE RING!"

"ED HAS JUST MADE VEGETA DO WHAT HE'S NEVER DONE! HE'S MADE VEGETA TAP!" Tarble exclaimed.

"VEGETA JUST GAVE ED THE BIGGEST BOOST HIS CAREER'S EVER HAD SINCE HIS HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE WIN!" Demetri exclaimed.

Goofy exclaims outside the ring-

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER; ED HORACE ALBA!"

The faces who were fighting Brock Sampson run into the ring and celebrate with a tired Ed, who is constantly stumbling around! The crowd begins chanting "YOU TAPPED OUT! YOU TAPPED OUT!" to Vegeta as The Saiyan Prince, powered down, sits down on the ring apron, forlorn.

"I have NEVER seen Vegeta like this before!" Tarble said. "Normally after a win, he's raging and angry! Now...he looks somewhat upset..."

Vegeta looks around the arena, who is either cheering Ed or booing him. The Prince walks into the ring and confronts Ed. Everyone is on their guard, but Vegeta simply holds his hand out. A tired Ed just looks at it...and shakes his hand! Vegeta holds Ed's hand up high as the crowd cheers for the two competitors! Vegeta walks off and walks to the back with Brock.

"These two put on the biggest match in PCUW's short history, and probably Ed's best match!" Demetri said. "And the crowd is just IN LOVE with Ed right now!"

"A GREAT day for PCUW! Our young company has just gained the respect of not only The WWE, but every other company out there!" Sarah said.

"And what a night it was, everyone! I am so glad I was brought back tonight for this!" Iroh said.

"Yep! I think it was a CLASSIC show tonight!" Tarble said. "And The Road to Wrestlemania is on the home stretch, while Independence Day is im two weeks! This is Tarble, The Other Saiyan Prince with General Iroh!"

"And I'm Demetri with my friend Sarah!"

"We will see you guys later!" Sarah exclaimed.

The Supershow ends with Ed and his friends celebrating inside the ring as the show fades to black. The WWE Logo pops up and fades away, followed by The PCUW Logo.

_Results:_

_Wolfgang wins Battle Royal (No. 1 Contender PCUW World Heavyweight Championship)_

_Broly def. Chris O'Mac Legendary Three Minute Challenge_

_Virus Rebellion (Jason Krueger & Red Murdock) def. Ash Ketchum & Tai Kamiya_

_Double D def. Davis Unification Match (retains X-Division Championship; NEW Toon Cruiserweight Champion)_

_Aries Austin def. TD Kenelly_

_Ivory Gerdelmen, Jenny Smith, Ashley Williams, and Lee Kanker def. Sailor Moon, Katara. Gwen Tennyson, and Rika_

_Itachi Uchiha def. Asheel Din No Holds Barred (retains Toon World Championship)_

_Itachi Uchiha & Kevin def. Eddy & Deadpool_

_Ed def. Vegeta_

A/N: I loved doing this with my partners! DanD was great, and so was my protégé…you can say he's…The king of his own true world ;) you probably already guessed who it was  congratulate him!

PCUW will be updated soon! As for Animated…I dunno XD I'm focusing on my other stories, probably until after The Awards. If you guys thought Ed vs. Vegeta was a Match of the Year candidate at The Awards, tell me now! I'll nominate it!

What will happen next?

The Perfect Wolf-Pack screwed Asheel out of his World Title Match, and Kevin pinned Eddy! A rematch shot at The Title? How will Ed deal with his newfound legendary status? And what about Red & Jason and their elevation in The Tag Division?

Will Deadpool get the momentum in the rivalry soon? Will Itachi defeat Alucard on Animated? What will Sailor and Gwen say to each other? And what about Tai and Ash with Davis and Linus?

Thanks for Reading! Please, Please, PLEASE Review! Our best work yet! :D


	37. March Week 1 Part 1

A/N: Fun time!

We got March Week 1 Part 1 now!

Have some funs!

* * *

The fireworks go off as we come to Dokuro-chan and Dawn in the ring. He is in front of a table with a clipboard on top and twelve chairs.

"Hey hey hey, WWE Universe!" Dokuro-chan said. "We have so much for you today! Itachi vs. Alucard, Gary vs. Souichi, and even Ken's little announcement for later! GB isn't here yet! But for now, I'LL run Animated with Dawn! And the first thing we'll have is the contract signing for The TLC Toon Tag Team Championship Match at Wrestlemania 28! The match that has beem dubbed, 'The Most Violent Tag Team Match in History'! I'm ready to see these men sign on the dotted line. Not since Wrestlemania X7 has there been TLC with the amount of combustible elements in place! And yet MY words can't convey it! So let us introduce to you the combatants!"

The APA Theme plays, as The EPA walk out with Eddy, the crowd cheering them along the way!

Next, The WGTT theme plays for Greg and Rowley, The WTTT. The crowd boos heavily as they walk down the ramp.

The FMA Theme plays as Ed and Al, in his human form, walk out as well.

Next up, The Digivolution Theme plays as Takato and Takuya walk out.

Asheru's "Judo Flip" plays for Huey and Riley, who walk out next.

Finally, The Supernatural Anime Theme plays as Sam and Dean walk out with The Belts draped on their shoulders.

Each team sits around the table inside the ring, the contract and six mics laying across it. Dawn walks up to the group.

"Men, you will face off in a match that, quite literally, may put you on the first ticket to retirement. I can sense that the aura here is tense and thick. I will hand out the contract now. If any of you have words, feel free to speak. I will give this to The EPA first.

Rolf grabs the contract and picks up a mic. "The Son of a Shepherd has waited for this day. I have anxiously and eagerly awaited the moment I would headline the Show of Shows. New Day was my first...but now...it's Wrestlemania...the show that showcased The first ever Ladder Match and the first ever TLC Match. Rolf didn't walk out New Day as Tag Team Champion...but he will SURELY WALK OUT OF WRESTLEMANIA AS TAG THE CHAMPION WITH SINGLE EYEBROW ED-BOY!"

Rolf signs his name as he passes it to Ed. "I've had a pretty hard week...preparing for Vegeta...preparing for Independence Day with Asheel...defeating Vegeta and getting my name higher in The Fiction Wrestling World. This is almost as good as a gravy smothered chicken between two slices of buttered toast. Mmmm...wait, wha...oh right! This little high I'm on is going to lead me into Mania with Rolf! We've come so close to The Titles, but never win them! Well at Wrestlemania, we're climbing the ladder and pulling those Tag Belts down! THIS IS MY MOMENT! TAG TEAM TITLES FOR EEEEED!"

Greg snatches the contract from Ed and picks up his mic. "Oh nice. Words from an immigrant and his lowbrow friend. CUTE!" The crowd boos Greg immensly, but he juat simply brushes them off. "Boo me! I don't care! You guys are afraid of The T.R.U.T.H. and The Revolution, so that makes me two times the threat! Ed and Rolf, you guys can talk about being Champions, but if I remember correctly, it was ME who pinned your monobrowed ass for the 1-2-3 last week in this very ring! Me and Rowley are more than capable of taking you on again, and BEATING you again! You beat Vegeta? I beat you? Therefore...I am better than Vegeta! And you, Elrics! You shouldn't even be here! Your little 'heartwarming story' isn't good here anymore. It may've been when you WEREN'T holding Tag Gold in two different companies, but now you look greedy and attention hungry! And even then...who gives a damn about Anime Mania? Who gives a damn about a Nü Attitude Era? This is WWE! You can't hang with the big dogs, which includes The World's Toughest Tag Team! And how many times have we beat you? Oh right...TOO MANY! NEXT! Oh goody! Two no good vets who're now stagnant vets working in a stagnate stable for an even more stagnant blowhard vet. Takuya...Takato...this isn't 2004! Your time is up! But the fact that you'll be a casualty of The Revolution is good enough to get me to want to whup your butt! Freemans! Like minded rookies! Just like The Winchesters! But I can't see any of you holding those Belts. The WTTT is not the strongest, fastest, or even the most charismatic. But we're the smartest tag team in this business! Rejected by nXt but rose again like the phoenix! We overcome adversity! And at Mania, we're overcoming talentless hacks like you and winning our firsr Tag Team Titles! I'll even make a new book for it too! 'Diary of a Tough Champion!'"

Greg signs his name, and gives it to Rowley, who begins to speak. "This is gonna be fun!" Rowley said as he signed his name with butterflies. Greg facepalmed as Rowley passed the contract to Riley.

"Ohohohooo!" Riley hollered, "Hey, Greg! I think yo partner is a little SWEET! Yo, I got SO MUCH to look forward to at Wrestlemania! The Tag Titles! My big plan! All that! My big plan remains a secret...but as for The Tag Titles...I ain't holdin back! Yo Greg, you run ya mouth so much! You ain't big though! I run wit killas, gangstas, The Lethal Interjection Crew! I can handle yo punkass! Elrics is nothing but some punks who lost mommy and keep cryin about it! We lost our momma too! Don't see us cryin! But I bet you feel big cause you got two pieces of gold on your shoulders from two different companies! Well guess what? Ya'll ain't big! Cause whatever teams you beat, we can beat them and do it BETTER TOO! Team Digi-Blaze is just two punks working for a bigger punk! And Sam and Dean...two nobodies who got the luckiest break when the defeated us! Most violent match in history! I'm game! Imma go HAM up in this thang, man! Me and Huey walkin out as Tag Champs once again!"

Riley signs his name and gives it to Huey. "Of course...me and my brother, as you know, are slowly revolutionizing this business. Everything's overrun by anime now. They even have a whole company to deal with it. And yet where are the blacks? And not dumb ones like Zeus over in DCA, that defunct company. I mean smart brothas. AJ in AWE doing his thing, along with Jonathan and Jeremy in CCW. I appreciate them. They don't fill in with the stereotypes that have been built up for years. Not many African Americans in Fiction Wrestling. CWF had Sticky Webb and Sunny Bridges as commentators when they broadcasted on FF Network, but they were phased out for an old general and a robot. Where are the black stars? And then...the biggest disrespect...at The FWAs, we were labeled as rappers? Being some common n*ggas? Because all blacks rap and act dumb and cocky? Screw The FWAs. If they think I'm some idiot Uncle Tom, they're wrong. I'm the smartest person in this ring, and me and my brother exhibit the cunning of a fox. We pounce on our opponents. We systematically take them down. And we will have fun taking each one of you down. Then we'll establish ourselves as the top Team in the industry...black an all..."

Huey signs the contract and hands it to Takato.

"Huey, your black power rants don't work anymore. This isn't 1965, amd you aren't Malcolm X. The victories go to the experienced ones, and me and Takato EXUDE experience! WORLD CHAMPIONS! That is the claim we hold! We are BOTH former Cartoon World Heavyweight Champions, and Takato is a former World Heavyweight Champion...that's the REAL one...we have battled major battles before, and we know what it's like in that ring!"

Takato takes the mic. "And let's face it...the only team at this table who is actually experienced is The Elrics! And we're infinitely better than the former tinman and a munchkin! We're better than Elijah Muhammed and No Cents! We're better than Dumb and Foreigner! We're better than the Young and the Wimpiest! And we're better than two pretty bou bishounens who sparkle more than Team Twilight! We're Digi-Blaze, we embody the spirit of flames! And at Wrestlemania, every team here is getting burned as we climb to our Tag Titles!"

Takato passes the mics to The Elrics, who the crowd pops for immensly! Alphonse takes the contract. "Haha...it's been years since we fought Homunculi...it's been almost forever since we lost our mother...everything we've done, we did it for her. We debuted in 2007 in CASZ for her. We became the first AWF Tag Team Champions for her! We became CASZ Tag Champs for her! I won The Japanese, now Nippon Championship, for her! Ed won The Extreme Championship for her! We won Tag Team nXt for her! We won The FWAs for best Tag Team for her! We've done so much, and we're decorated stars now! But one thing we still haven't done...headline a Wrestlemania with one of the biggest matches ever! This is what dreams are made of! The stage where TLC at WM X7 took place! The stage where Austin Stunnered Rock many a time! The place where Rey won The World Title! The place where Hogan Body Slammed André! Where Michaels's boyhood dream became reality! This year, our reality is this: we're overcoming every last one of you on our way to immortality! At Wrestlemania, me and Ed WILL become Toon Tag Team Champions!"

Ed took the contract and signed it. "And we promise you...we aren't going to just be the rookies you suspect us to be. We aren't rookies. This crowd...they aren't dumb...they know of us outside of WWE. We don't have to pretend we aren't doing other things. We are Champions. It isn't selfish to own multiple Tag Titles. It's called being decorated. And at Wrestlemania, we're decorating ourselves with another piece of hardware, THOSE Tag Team Titles! We want to make history as the first people to hold TRIPLE GOLD at the same time in different companies! We WILL win those Belts...it's the one thing that keeps us from legendary status..." Ed pointed to Sam & Dean's Titles as he passed the contract around.

Sam signed the board, and passed it to Dean, who also signed it. Sam then held the mic to his mouth.

"We never were really big on talking."

Sam SMASHES THE MIC INTO EDWARD'S HEAD! The entire table turns into pandemonium as Al vaults over and tackles Sam to the ground! Greg and Rowley attack Ed & Rolf as The Freemans and Digi-Blaze fight! The EPA throws The WTTT over the ropes as The Freemans eliminate Digi-Blaze! The Freemans turn around and are Clotheslined over by Ed and Rolf, but Dean Dropkicks them both over as well! Edward gets up and AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE-NO! Dean ducks it and hits a direct strike to the back of Ed's knee! Sam and Dean bounce off the ropes and hit Edward with The Colt .45! Alphonse gets up and begins trying to fight back, but Sam and Dean kick him in the gut in unison! They pick Al up and FRONT SUPLEX THROUGH THE ROUND TABLE! The Tag Team Champions grab their Titles and raise them high as GREG AND ROWLEY HIT THEM BOTH WITH CHAIRS! THE WTTT HAS, OUT OF NOWHERE, JUST GAINED THE UPPER HAND!

"WHOA! Did you see THAT, Vegeta?" Tarble exclaimed. "The World's Toughest Tag Te actually came out on top of this scuffle!"

"Ha! Of course! You don't just waste smarts like that! WTTT may be well on their way to capturing Gold at Wrestlemania! But they better not even pretend they're better than me."

"Well I'm Tarble and welcome to WWE: Saturday Night Animated on USA! We have an action packed show for you! Speaking of WTTT, they're facing...get this...DIGI-GENERATION X! Davis, punishment for screwing over Ash & Tai with Linus in their match with PCUW's own Jason Krueger and Red Murdock Virus Rebellion, is forced to reform Digi-X! TK and Davis are the longest reigning Tag Team Champions ever, clocking in at 16 months as Champions, give or take a few extra days!"

"What a night! We also have our Mangekyo World Champion Itachi Uchiha, who retained at X-Roads and The Supershow, facing off against Alucard, the vampire who at The Rumble, threw his match to make Itachi look good so that Deadpool would beat Itachi at Mania and have a member of his stable look great! Things didn't go so well for him...also...I have a MAJOR announcement later tonight, Ken Anarchy has a major announcement, and another Hall of Famer will be announces! Quite the show..." Vegeta said.

"But let's recap some things here...this week has been good for Fiction Wrestling! We almost got into a war with Company of the Year 2012 UWE!" Tarble said.

"And we LOST our Commentator Awards to DRAKE PARKER AND THAT FATASS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"You mean, Josh?"

Vegeta stares daggers at Tarble. "His name could be Dumbass McGee for all I care! The fact that he won with MY gimmick is the world's worst thing! I say GAME SET MATCH! AND THOSE UWE IDIOTS THINK HE MADE IT! I'M SNAPPING NECKS AT BEST IN THE WORLD! STARTING WITH PARKER!"

"Well...Best in the World...hosted by TCW...is the new X-Over PPV! We haven't had one since that blockbuster Clash of the Titans! And the Best of the Best Tournament has returned! The last winner, Dekisugi Hidetoshi of AWF, won the Gold in the Fort Briefcase and won Shounen Championship Gold! This year, TD Kenelly, a top ranking rookie, is in the tourney! I'm excited! TD has a chance to defeat the likes of Kid Buu, Eddy, Dan Kuso, Slade, and more! Oh, and let's not forget Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Moon, the greatest female since Moolah herself, is involved in a match with two brats named Ice Man and Prebubescent Chick." Vegeta quipped.

"Ugh...he means Asui Hikari and Gwen Tennyson of UWE and CCW respectively." Tarble said.

"Don't say UWE ever again.." Vegeta said. "Just because of all the *mumble mumble* smarks *mumble mumble* hardcore *mumble mumble* MY CATCHPHRASE!"

"Anyway...an as for awards, Animated walked home with 8 awards! 5 we actually get to keep, and 3 are exclusive to us!" Tarble said.

"DRAKE PARKER I WILL ATTACK YOU AT BITW! NOT EVEN HIDING IN THE COLE MINE WILL HELP YOU!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Um...Deadpool was the true winner, winning 3 awards for Best Hardcore Match (Claude gets to keep the award), Best Hardcore Champion, and Best Rumble (which 'Pool gets to keep). Dan walked away with 2 awards, Best Midcard Match (Which is for his CCW Match) and Shining Star (Although in terms of rookieness, Dan is a former Toon World Champion). Ed walked away with FIVE awards! The most awards for an individual star! Best Rivalry, Best Match, Best Stable, Best Tag Team, and Superstar of the Year!"

"Don't you forget Sailor Moon, winning The Female's Match of the Ywar for that clinic at X-Roads!" Vegeta said. "THAT was a true win! But could the fans see that Drake STOLE MY STYLE? I'M KICKING HIS ASS AT BITW! PARKER, YOU WILL-"

"SHUSH VEGETA!" Tarble exclaimed. "And for our LAST announcement...we are CURRENTLY on The WWE Animated Toon World Tour! And, for our ROAD TO WRESTLEMANIA, we're traveling across The Pokemon World Islands in Japan! We are currently in The Big Stadium in Nimbasa Town, Unova Region! And as for our guest commentator..."

Goofy is in the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen...ahyuck...I introduce to you...The Nimbasa Gym Leader, Elesa!"

The crowd pops like crazy for their gym leader, who walks out to their overwhelming love and admiration! Elesa sits next to Tarble and puts on a headset.

"Hello, Elesa! How are you?" Tarble asked.

"I'm well, Tarble! I watch wrestling with my dad from time to tim, gets me pumped for gym battles and looking fierce on the runway. I'm so excited to be here tonight for such a BIG SHOW!"

"Good deal, diva...now the show shall start!" Vegeta said as we pan to the ring, where Jonesy Garcia is ready for a match. The bell rings.

"The following is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from Toronto, Ontario, Canada; Jonesy Garcia!"

"The 6Teen main character is ready for one on one action, and one can only wonder who his opponent is." Tarble said.

The crowd knows now...and begins to boo heavily as "Next Big Thing" plays in the stadium. Brock Sampson walks out slowly and begins loosening his muscles as he walks down the ramp.

"And his opponent; from Adult Swim; Brock Sampson!"

"This monstrous behemoth is staring at Jonesy like a light snack, and I think Jonesy has every right to be scared!" Tarble said.

"What a monster! This guy isn't really big on going easy. From what I saw at The Supershow, if he can fight off a roster of people, he must be the real deal." Elesa said.

"I trained the beast myself! Look at him! Aries Austin was so scared! That idiot couldn't fight him off! And Jimmy...oh Jimmy...what a scared little brat...Brock took care of that problem. I think Jimmy isn't even wrestling anymore! Brock injured him so bad, he probably quit! Hahaha!" Vegeta laughed.

The bell rings as Jonesy tries to avoid every grappling attemlt, a smart move. He rolls under one grapple attempt and hits Brock in the back of his leg. This doesn't affect him, so Jonesy tries a kick to Brock's sides. This seems to work a bit, so Jonesy continues the strikes. The Galleria Mall visitor jumps up for a Knee Smash, but Brock catches him and throws him away, making him land face first onto the mat. Jonesy gets up and Brock VICIOUSLY CLOTHESLINES JONESY! The head is nearly taken off as Brock picks Jonesy up and continues his assault with hard rights and lefts that rattle and break the smaller boy's body. Brock Irish Whips Jonesy, and catches him on the rebound with a lift and then a Press Slam! Jonesy stumbles up and Brock catches him for a Samoan Drop! But Brock rolls over onto his feet and Samoan Drops Jonesy again! Brock rolls onto his feet once more and HITS THE F5!

"WHOA! Now THAT is overkill to the Nth degree!" Elesa exclaimed.

"THAT right here was the AdVENTURE! And now Brock pins Jonesy for what is an EMPHATIC-"

1..."GAME!"

2..."SET!"

3! "MATCH!"

Brock gets up as the bell rings and stands over top of Jonesy.

"Here is your winner; Brock Sampson!"

"Brock DOMINATED his opponent tonight in a short, quick display of athleticism! Animated should be put on notice! And so should WWE: Showdown too!" Vegeta said.

"Brock definitely was the clear cut winner from the get go. Jonesy stood no chance." Elesa said.

"Sampson has a magnificent career ahead of him! He is a major force to be reckoned with!" Vegeta said as Brock grabbed a mic.

"Wrestlemania...a guy starting out has no chance of being a star at the big show. But this time...it's ME who's going to be face at Mania. Toon Hardcore Champion, Claude Speed...I want you to listen here and listen good: Francis isn't your biggest test...I AM. Trust me when I say I won't be leaving you in good health. At Mania, I'm mangling your body beyond humanly repair. I'm sending you back to Liberty City in the one way the citizens and mob bosses want you back...in a body bag."

Brock drops the mic on top of Jonesy's body and leaves the ring. He laughs quietly as the crowd boos him.

"Claude Speed needs to forever be on guard. Brock Sampson, The Muscle of Team Venture, is now on his tail." Elesa said.

"That thug better hope that Brock leaves him in at least FOUR pieces because that musclebound monster may just leave him in EIGHT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Well folks, The first ever WWE Animation Division Draft is upon us! This is the first time we've been split into two brands! If the Superstar Division is any indication, OUR draft may be hectic!" Tarble said.

"Who remembers when Triple H was traded to Smackdown and Eric Bischoff traded Booker T and The Dudleys to Smackdown for HHH back! Or when John Cena was drafted to Smackdown and then back to RAW later that night! Or when Rock was drafted to Smackdown in the first ever Brand Extension! EVERY Animated star is up for grabs! Itachi to Animated! Ash Ketchum to Showdown! Henry Wong to Animated! Ben Tennyson to Showdown! Oh man, the choices are endless!" Vegeta said.

"What if WE get drafted to different shows, Vegeta?" Tarble asked.

"Then this would be the GREATEST. DRAFT. EVER." Vegeta answered back to a sighing Tarble.

Backstage, Itachi is with Chuckie.

"Hiya! Chuckie Finster here, and with me at this time is Toon-eeeh, erm...MANGEKYO World Champion, Itachi Uchiha! Itachi, you-"

Itachi snatches the mic from Chuckie as he begins to speak.

"Troublesome whelp...there are a lot of things on my mind. Best in the World 2013...me vs. Ben Tennyson, CCW Magnus Champion. The next is this WWE Draft for us. And then we have UWE...the little puppy who wants to challenge the big dogs. Both Chaos and his company think they can stand up to the challenges of Pro Wrestling. But where UWE won an award and respect, Chaos has managed to get...point blank nothing. And my entire talking bad about the other World Champs gimmick? Another thing that damn company took. Chaos takes my finisher and pretends he knows how to hit it. Stick to that weak ass Powerbomb. Oh wow...I'm going off topic...my BIGGEST challenge comes...NOT at Mania, but tonight. I face the vampire Alucard in the main event. The match that SHOULD be happening at Wrestlemania! But instead, I get that buffoon. The biggest idiot on the block. That man should be locked in an institution for the criminally insane. Letting a psycho wield a gun? Good 'ole America *The crowd boos*...oh yeah, I used cheap heat...this business cannot handle this man holding a Belt. Deadpool doesn't even deserve to have this match! He hid during The Rumble and won in a cheap way. Alucard did more work than him. But you know what...I'm going to do this...I'm going to destroy Alucard for throwing our match at The Rumble...THEN, I'm going to use that to psychologically get into the mind of that brain dead lunatic, Deadpool. Why they gave him two FWAs...the fans are JUST as brain dead."

*Commercial*

We come back to the ring, where "We Are One" by 12 Stones plays as Dash Baxter walks out with a chuckle and a cocky step. The bell rings.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; representing The Bullies; from Amityville; Dash Baxter!"

"This is the first piece of Animated action Brad has seen in a while!" Tarble said. "Winning matches on Warp, our one hour side show, has been keeping him busy!"

"Dash is an amazing athlete, no doubt! That amateur wrestling background while ALSO being a football player, QB might I add, for his high school! This guy is athletically built!...if only he wasn't a Bully." Vegeta said.

"That Varsity Victory (Olympic/Angle Slam) is a one way ticket to a 1-2-3, and the STRENGTH he possesses makes it so that NO MAN is safe from that maneuver!" Tarble said.

The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show theme plays as Charlie Brown walks out to cheers all around. Suddenly, a white dog in a suit walks out with him. The beagle is followed by a bird flying in loop-dee-loops.

"And his opponent; from Birchwood, Minnesota; accompanied by The World's Greatest Manager"; Good 'Ole Charlie Brown!"

"The World's Greatest Manager? What a cocky statement! I could say Dexter, Scrooge McDuck, hell even Koenma! THOSE were great managers! Not Snoopy!" Vegeta said.

"Whatever the case may be, Charlie Brown is here for a round with the Bully Dash Baxter! Charlie Brown, a former Toon Intercontinental Champion last year and actually main evented a Wrestlemania! A while back!" Tarble said.

"Brown has been on a roll, but he will ALWAYS be The Original Underdog! That's why we all love him!" Elesa said.

"Charlie Brown lost his bid for a spot in the MITB match and GB won't give him another chance. But...remember, in the WWE...ANYTHING can happen!" Tarble said.

(The bell rings) Dash gets in Charlie's face and starts to trash talk, after a minute or so he goes for a punch but Brown blocks it then gets behind Dash and rolls him up into a school boy pin, 1,2,3!

(The bell rings)

Here is your winner: Charlie Brown!

"And ANYTHING DID HAPPEN HERE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Did Charlie Brown just put down someone in SECONDS?" Vegeta exclaimed.

Charlie rolls out of the ring, laughing at knowing what had just happened. The World's Greatest Manager patted him on the back!

"That was possibly the greatest squash EVER!" Elesa cheered.

Dash, not looking too happy, quickly grabs a microphone "CUT THE MUSIC! CUT THE DAMN MUSIC! YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE BALDY!" he screamed, "THAT WAS A DAMN FLUKE AND YOU KNOW IT! SO GET BACK IN HERE SO WE CAN HAVE ARE REAL MATCH!" after that last line, the football jock throws down the microphone, looking ready to rip Brown to pieces. Charlie stared at Dash for a moment then just shrugged his shoulders and gets back in the ring. After a brief discussion between the ref and Charlie, the ref leaves the ring, tells Goofy something, then gets back in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the ref has decided that due to it's short length and both competitors willingness, this match has now been restarted!" Goofy said.

"Well now the match has restarted!" Tarble said.

"Dash should've took the loss like a man! You lost! We never got 2nd chances in MY day…"

(The bell rings…..again)

The two men circle the ring for a moment before they both move closer and go for a tie up. Charlie irish whips Dash into the ropes. Charlie ducks down and lies on the mat, and Dash skips over him. Charlie gets up as Dash runs into the ropes then when Dash runs into Charlie he gets hit with a dropkick. Charlie goes for the cover, 1, …..2, Dash gets the shoulder up. Charlie waits for Dash to get up, when he does Charlie runs to the ropes bounces off and hits Dash with a running DDT, Charlie again goes for the cover 1,…2,…Dash gets the shoulder up once again. Charlie attempts to get Dash back up on his feet but the jock grabs onto Charlie and hits a belly to belly suplex! Now Dash goes for the cover, 1,….2,….Brown kicks out. Dash picks Charlie up and irish whips him into the ropes but Brown grabs on the ropes so to not run back into the jock. Dash charges but Charlie pulls the top rope down making Dash fall right out of the ring. Charlie climbs to the top rope and waits for Dash to get up, when he does Brown jumps off and hits a flying cross body onto the jock!

"CB taking to him! Charlie Brown is on fire!" Tarble said.

"Charlie Brown always had this skill, but with Lucy putting him down, he could never show it." Elesa said.

The ref begins to count as Charlie is the first one up then picks Dash up once again and attempts to bash the jock's head off the the steel steps but Dash reverses it and Brown gets his head bashed hard into the steel steps. Just when the ref's count was at 5 Dash rolled Charlie back into the ring then Baxter gets in the ring himself, he goes for a pin, 1….., 2…, Charlie kicks out. Dash argue with the ref for a moment then goes back to his down opponent. Dash grabs Brown and attempts to put him in a head lock but Charlie gets out before Dash could lock it in Charlie reverses it into a head lock of his own then plants Dash with a bull dog, he goes for the pin, 1,….2,… Dash throws Brown right off. Both competitors get up at the same time but Dash takes Charlie down with a clothesline, the jock then looks to the crowd and yells "NOW THE REAL MATCH IS OVER!" Dash waits for Charlie get up, when he does Dash gets behind to for The Varsity Victory (Olympic Slam) but just when the jock lifts him in the air, Charlie reverses it into a pin! 1,…..2, Dash kicks out. Brown gets back up and climbs to the top rope, but just when he gets to the top rope Dash jumps onto the top turnbuckle, grabs him, and does a belly to belly suplex off the top rope! Both competitors were down on the mat with neither one moving, then after a brief moment Dash was the first to stir. The jock slowly crawls over to Brown and makes a cover, 1…..,2….., CHARLIE KICKS OUT!

"NICE!" Elesa exclaimed. "Brown! Come on now!"

Dash slowly gets to his feet then attempts to pick up Charlie once again but Brown elbows Dash away. Once Charlie is fully up Dash charges at him for another clothesline but Brown docks it this time, Dash then turns around and gets hit with a running wheel kick by Brown. Being as quick as possible Charlie climbs to the top rope, looks down at Dash then towards the crowd and says "Now it's over!" And goes for the Homerun Play (Diving Elbow)

"HOMERUUUUUUN!" Elesa exclaimed.

He hits it! he goes for the pin!

1…..

2…..

3!

(The bell rings….again)

"Here is your winner…..again: Charlie Brown!

The World's Greatest Manager and Woodstock celebrate with Brown as he raises his hand in victory!

"The Original Underdog is BACK on his roll! I know he wants something to do with Wrestlemania, and he wants to get there BAD too!" Tarble said.

"Impressive victory by Brown there! He really has skill if no one is putting him down like Lucy." Elesa said.

"I enjoyed Brown's win, and now I'm wondering if he can do it again next week!" Vegeta said.

Backstage, Ben Tennyson is getting ready for a match, when Gwen walks in.

"Ben!"

Gwen calls out, but Ben doesn't answer.

"Ben!"

Ben still doesn't answer, angering his cousin.

"BEN!"

"Oh?" Ben turns around. "You called, Gwen?"

Gwen walks up to him. "What the heck's your problem? Insulting Grandpa in that interview? And now you're bringing you Best in the Universe crap here? What happened? I thought Animated was where you were going to at LEAST act like an actual hero!"

Ben chuckles. "Gwen, my last Title match was last year at Survivor Series. My last Title RUN was two years ago. I need gold, Gwen! And apparantly, appeasing these fans isn't getting me ANYWHERE! Soooo...this is what they're getting! The Best in the Universe has FINALLY arrived on Animated! And he's going to show everyone how to win! NEXT!"

Ben leaves Gwen bewildered as the show cuts to commercial.

*Commercial*

Backstage, Deadpool is talking a backstage worker's ears off.

"...I honestly think that those girls were on their monthlies. Why else would they attack me? Maybe they really ARE divas and don't wanna accept it."

The worker runs off in panic as Deadpool shrugs it off and turns around...into The Immortals.

"Oh, hiya guys!" Deadpool said to his former team. "Say, did anyone know that Hope, Chaos, Scourge, and Shadow actually AREN'T Sonic in several disguises? It really surprised me. Found out on Wrestlecrap."

Wolverine butts in. "Wade, cut the crap. It's sad YOU are the one who won awards for Animated. Best Hardcore Champion? When YOU are the one who lost his Belt because he didn't take the match seriously!"

"This is very true." Aqualad said. "Your foolishness cost The Immortals the respect of every stable out there. We could've ruled together...but you ruined it."

Deadpool scoffs. "Well it's better than being BJ's tool just so HE can look good! I should've stuck with the fans! At least THEY don't use me like The Forces of Nature with a pack of needles, just using me to boost himself up! I hated that! So now, as my good friend Jason DeRulo said...

I'M RIDIN' SOLO!...just add autotune to it. It'll sound just as good!" Deadpool walks off, leaving The Immortals to shake their heads.

In the ring, the bell rings as "Ain't No Stoppin Me (Remix)" plays for TD! The blonde haired boy walks out amongst love and admiration.

"TD REAL FWA Winner" one sign says as TD looks at it and nods his head in agreement.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Coming to the ring; from Wagstaff City, Arizona; TD Kenelly!"

"Screwed at The FWAs, I tell ya! He tied with Tom Brady of CCW, but lost due to "Brady having 'more memorable" matches'! Implying that TD vs. Ben Tennyson at Survivor Series in a 15 Minute Ultimate Submission Match WASN'T memorable? Or his bout with Itachi at The Rumble? This kid, unlike Brady, is WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATERIAL! FUTURE World Champ! I guarentee it!" Vegeta said. "I know what it's like to be cheated out of an awards. Grrrr...Drake Parkeeeer..."

"TD is representing Animated as its representative at Best in the World for the Best of the Best Tournament! Think of TD with that Gold in the Fort Briefcase!" Tarble said.

"He would DEFINITELY deserve it, no doubt! Kid Buu, Samus, Dan Kuso, Darth Vader, Danny Phan...KID BUU? A FACE? HE BLEW UP THE DAMN EARTH!"

"I guess even the most dastardly of deeds can be forgiven." Elesa said. "TD is so impressive in the ring! His skill rivals people like Bret Hart, Mr. Perfect, Ric Flair, and other technical geniuses! Plus...he's kinda cute."

Elesa blows a kiss to TD, who blushes wildly at the gym leader's affection.

Backstage, Itachi walks around before encountering...Ben Tennyson. The crowd lets out a racous cheer for the two dream opponents. Ben chuckles as the stoic Itachi stares across from him.

"Hey, 'Tachi...shame it isn't US at Wrestlemania...because that'd be TWO times I'd be beating you. Haha!"

Itachi snarls. "I beat you at The FWAs, Tennyson."

"Due to that rat Chaos interfering. We won't be interrupted by the little 'puppy', as you refer to him, again. Hey, *clicks his tongues* watch what I do out here. Watch intently."

Ben flicks Itachi's chin before walking to the ramp, his "Hero" by Skillet plays as The "Best in the Universe" gimmick finally debuts on Animated. Ben cockily does the arms up taunt as the crowd surrounds him with boos.

"And the opponent; from Bellewood, Illinois; Ben "Ten" Tennyson!"

"Ben Tennyson is here, and is debuting that 'Best in the Universe' monicker over here!" Tarble said. "Oh dear..."

"I REALLY think that Ben SHOULDN'T challenge Itachi! The idiot. But now we have a Survivor Series rematch! Ben vs. TD! Ben was the first person to tie with Tyrone Daniel Kenelly, his full name, and is seemingly poised to do it again!" Vegeta said.

"Ben is future WWE Hall of Famer personified! Since 2006, he has won The Triple Crown TWO TIMES OVER! He is a former Cruiserweight Champion as well as the first person to cash in Money in the Bank in the Animation Division!" Elesa said. "Frankly, he's too cocky. But he backs it up, so that's okay!"

The bell rings as Ben and TD circle each other. Ben does his signature Orton-esque taunt, which TD responds to with...a Triple H arms up and arched back taunt!

"Haha! TD trying to show superiority over Ben by using a Hunter taunt!" Tarble said. "Mind games early on in this match!"

Ben runs forward, but TD hops over Ben! The Omnitrix wearer hops on the turnbuckle and dives off, landing a picture perfect Crossbody onto the "Best in the Universe". Ben rolls onto his feet and catches TD's foot, spinning him around and GETTING A DRAGON WHIP! TD, just figuring out he's starting to seem like Shelton Benjamin, tries to calm down the comparisons…but not before brushing his hair down and raising his arms for fun! TD turns around and receives a kick to the abdomen! TD holds his gut before taking a Neckbreaker and a hook of his leg. 1..TD kicks out. Ben cockily grins at the crowd and picks TD up. He Irish Whips him to the corner and charges right after him. As soon as TD hits the corner, Ben immediately Corner Clotheslines TD on the neck and then picks grabs a stumbling TD for a Pumphandle Slam! A pin. 1…TD kicks out again. Ben grabs TD's head and arms and locks in a Surfboard submission hold. TD groans and grunts as he tries to escape the submission. Ben keeps his foot on TD's back, hoping to keep the boy down. But the TD begins trying to reverse it, feeding off of the energy the crowd is feeding him. TD gets up and flips Ben over his shoulder and Dropkicks The hero through the ropes. Ben keeps hold of the top rope, but TD Dropkicks Ben's gut, sending the teen back down to the apron. TD then runs the ropes, hops on the top rope, and jumps off…and lands a Leg Drop to a prone Ben on the apron!

"I will always tell you that I love TD's style, and I will always tell you why; moves like that! ALWAYS adding something new to the game each week! And they always make me wonder…not IF he's winning a World Title…but WHEN?" Vegeta said.

"The little cutie is certainly putting Ben down! That cocky teen isn't a match for TD right now." Elesa said.

"But remember-Ben thrives best when the odds are against him. See CCW Jackpot for reference. Ben enjoys it when people think he will lose." Tarble said.

Ben gets up and TD jumps up onto the barricade and hits a kick to Ben's neck, sending him into the steel steps. TD runs towards the steps, but Ben moves out of the way and trips TD into the steps face first! TD grabs his face in pain, and Ben grabs TD and slams his face into the steps! Ben then grabs TD and climbs the steps…and STOMPS TD's face into the steps! TD reels back and twitches in pain as he clutches his face. Ben walks on the apron and dives off, hitting a Double Axe Handle! TD is on the ground, rolling in pain as Ben just grabs him by the shirt and throws him into the announce table with a Flapjack! Ben grabs TD and throws him into the ring and pins him. 1…2..TD kicks out, but Ben hurries up and stomps repeatedly on TD's stomach and legs. Ben then picks TD up and Irish Whips him. TD comes back on the rebound and Ben catches him with a Belly to Belly Suplex. TD uses the ropes to get up, but Ben knees TD in the gut and puts him through the ropes. After dragging TD through the middle of the ropes, Ben hits a Hangman DDT! Ben then smirks as he looks to the crowd and raises his hands. TD manages to fight back with a right hand and a left hand and bounces off the ropes. Ben catches TD off the rebound and replants him with a Back Body Drop! TD rolls onto his feet and gets taken down with a Dropkick to the knee and a Knee Trembler. Ben then picks TD up and lifts him for an Omni-Drop (Vertabreaker). TD, however, manages to slip down and roll up Ben! 1…2…Ben rolls out and goes to kick TD, but the tomato shirt grabs his foot and throws him away! Ben lands on his feet, but Td hits a Takedown and locks in a Front Headlock. Ben gets up and TD turns the move into a DDT! Ben, sitting upright due to the DDT, gets a Dropkick to the face! TD pins him. 1…2…Ben kicks out. Ben is picked up, and he pushed TD away. He runs the ropes, but gets caught with a Sit-Down Spinebuster! He pins Ben!

1…2…Ben kicks out.

"TD and Ben are both resilient boys, they are." Elesa said. "They are the top talent in this business, and honestly I see them fighting a lot more often. They both have top tier wrestling skill. But we haven't seen Ben's submission specialism here in this match. More of a technical brawler mentality here."

"That is an interesting observation, Elesa…where is Ben's submission specialism in this match?" Tarble wondered as well.

Tarble spoke too soon as Ben reversed TD trying to pick him up and tried locking in an Omni-Lock! He grabs the legs in a Sharpshooter position, and goes for the STF part, but TD rolls on his back and locks in a CLOVERLEAF!

"CLOVERLEAF! THE MOVE BEN HAS TAPPED OUT TO NUMEROUS TIMES IN HIS IN-RING MOMENTS WITH TD!" Tarble exclaimed.

"This MAY just be Ben's swan song here!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Ben tries to go for the ropes, but TD drags Ben back to the middle of the ropes! Ben can't even drag himself to the ropes, and is busy writhing in pain in the middle of the ring!

"Keep in mind, these two are qualified for Money in the Bank at Wrestlemania! The winner could gain all KINDS of momentum here!" Tarble said.

"Other members of the match are Binky Barnes, Gingka Hagane, Raimundo Pedrosa, Timmy Turner, Souichi Sugano, TD Kenelly, and Ben Tennyson! This is a star studded match!" Vegeta said.

Ben manages to get TD off him and and flips TD off of him! TD bounces off the ropes INTO A LIFT AND AN OMNI-DROP! Ben pins TD!

1…

2…

TD KICKS OUT!

"WHOA! Now THAT was unexpected!" Tarble exclaimed.

"That Omni-Drop was supposed to drop TD for sure! What happened?" Elesa asked.

"TD is just THAT damn good! And now Ben is trying for an Omni-Slam (Argentine Backbreaker into an Inverted Samoan Drop)!"

Ben lifts TD onto his shoulders, but TD rolls off the shoulders, jumps on the top rope, and hits a Flying Elbow to Ben's face! Ben falls on the ropes and TD kicks Ben's gut. He throws Ben into the ropes and goes for a Samoan Drop, but gets a roll up!

1…

2…

TD rolls out and runs at Ben, who catches him for an Inverted Atomic Drop! Ben then lifts TD up and DROPS HIM WITH AN ALIEN ACT (Attitude Adjustment)!

"He just brought CCW home with him!" Tarble said.

"And now…OH NO!" Elesa exclaimed as he slammed TD with The BKT! And now…he stalks TD…

"That Intergalactic (RKO) will end TD right there! He needs to get up!" Vegeta exclaimed.

TD stumbles up as Ben shrugs, and jumps up while grabbing TD's neck with one arm and his head with the other…

…

BUT TD THROWS BEN DOWN! Ben is bent over…

…

BEN DODGES THE FAMOUSSER…

…

AND HITS TD WITH HIS...OMNITRIX?

"WHAT THE HECK?" Tarble exclaimed. "DID BEN JUST HIT TD WITH HIS OMNITRIX?!"

TD gets hit in the temple with the Omnitrix in a Rip Cord Elbow style, sending TD crumpling to the ground!

"THAT WAS…WHOA…" Vegeta looked on, amazed.

Ben pins TD!

"Folks…that's…"

1 (Game…)…

…

2 (Set…)…

…

3! (Match?)

The bell rings as Ben stands tall over TD, who is knocked out on the mat.

"Here is your winner; Ben "Ten" Tennyson!"

"He hit TD with his Omnitrix! I saw it!" Tarble exclaimed.

"I know! What a blatant cheat! Why didn't the ref disqualified?" Elesa asked.

"Cause it's not like he can take the watch off! So he figured he could use it as an offensive tool! I didn't think it was THAT strong though…" Vegeta said. "That watch may come in handy in the future…"

Ben looked at his watch and smirked as he raised his arms in victory.

"And Ben gets some momentum going into The Money in the Bank Match at Mania in five weeks!" Vegeta said. "Ben is looking like a pretty good bet on winning…next to Souichi."

Backstage, Ken Anarchy is showing YUNA around the locker rooms and backstage areas.

"And this is where the men stay." Ken said, pointing to the men's locker room. He then points to the boiler room. "That's where I perform my blood rituals-what? Who said that? Moving on." Yuna shook her head as Ken showed her to the women's locker room. "And this is the women's locker room! Don't try to sneak in...I tried..."

Out of the room walked Misty, who recognized Yuna and immediately have her a scowling look.

"Oh...oh man. Imma leave you ladies to yourselves." Ken said as he slowly walked away. Yuna chuckled.

"Well if it isn't the 'legend' Misty." Yuna said with a sly smirk. "Do anything relevant lately?"

Misty just growled. "You have a smart mouth, you know that? You think you can just waltz in here and just disrespect us like that? An then have the audacity to show your face? You're a funny girl, Yuna...and yet you don't scare any of us. You're still at the bottom and won't be getting to the top unless you can back up what you say."

Yuna smiles at Misty. "You are a funny one, Misty. As if I have to prove anything to you. I KNOW I'm better than you. I have skill, drive, determination, skill, and all that. And most of all, I am the toughest DOB you'll ever meet. And quite frankly...the fact that you stood here to try and threaten me must mean that you want me gone because YOU yourself feel threatened...I like that...and I'm gonna show you all why you need to be scared of me."

Misty raises an eyebrow. "'DOB'?"

Yuna turns around and looks at Misty. "Daughter of a bitch..."

"DOB...different..." Elesa said.

"Yuna has a lot of talk, but I wanna see some action!" Vegeta said.

"Well folks, the night before Wrestlemania is the Hall of Fame ceremony!" Tarble said. "We know Commander Duke, Alvin & The Chipmunks, and our own announcer Goofy Goof are inductees this year. Let us see who is our 1st out of 3 nominees tonight!"

_There have been manny oddly paired teams over the years in wrestling, from The Rock & Sock Connection, He-Man and Lionel, to MVP and Matt Hardy, and The Gold Standards(Booster Gold and Thor). But when did the idea of putting two wrestlers that were vastly differently from one another in multiple ways into a tag team? The answer lays in the very first and very best odd paired tag team in wrestling history._

"Standing in the ring, from Toon Town and from Spoonerville respectively; Sylvester Cat & Big Bad Pete, they are… The 2D Power Trip!" Announced an unknown ring announcer.

"These two were the most bizarre tag team to ever be formed at the time" J.R. said

Sylvester made his in ring debut in 1967 in the AWA as one of the very first Animated high flyers in the companies history, and, with his high flying offense, managed to become AWA Animated North American Champion twice in 1967 and 1968. Pete made his in ring debut in 1968 also in AWA, he was considered to be one of the biggest cartoon guys to ever sign with the AWA and with his powerful strength and mean streak Pete managed to capture the AWA title in 1970 away from his long time rival Mickey Mouse. But in 1973 things took an interesting turn for both men's career's. During an event where the AWA Cartoon Tag Team Titles, with Donald & Goofy as the champion, were suppose to be on the line the original contenders couldn't get to the arena due to travel issues and the only two people available on short notice were Sylvester and Pete.

"It was a surprise for everyone when they were chosen to face the current champions" Pat Pattern said, "it was an even a bigger surprise when they won."

Pete lifts Sylvester into the air and then drops him on top of Donald, Sylvester makes the cover, 1….., 2…..3! "Here are your winners, and the NEW AWA Tag Team Champions, Sylvester and Pete!"

"This was the start of something really." Ric Flair said

Sylvester and Pete continued to team with one another in AWA, the NWA and soon WCW, capturing multiple tag title reigns. Over the years they were known for two brutal tag team finishers, one was the Flying Spear, where Pete would throw Sylvester of the top rope at there opponent where sylvester would hit a spear and The Torture Machine, where Pete gives an opponent a bear hug while Sylvester grabs the opponents arms, buts his foot on his opponent's back and pull hard.

"They were the biggest loudmouths" John Havoc laughed "The most annoying part was that they could back it up."

Sylvester:"We're the reflection of perfection, the number one selections!  
Pete: Where what you see is what you get, and what you don't see, is better yet!"

There greatest success however is when they won the World Title….together. In a two on one handicapped match for the title.

The grab Tick and they set him up for the Torture Machine!

"Oh no it's the Torture Rack!" Charlie shouts.

"It's all over from here folks!" John also shouted.

After a few agonizing moments The Tick submits!

"Here is your winners, and the NEEEEEEEWWWW WCW Cartoon Heavyweight Champions, The 2D Power Trip!" the rung announcer exclaimed

"They managed to do something no one thought could happen" Steve Rogers said, "They made the impossible possible."

There The 2D Power Trip came to a sad end in 2002 after they joined WWE. They thought that they had lost there step in the ring so they decided to have one last match against then Tag Team Champions, The Tough Customers, in a losing effort.

"And there we go!" Tarble said. "The 2D Power Trip! Being inducted by their very own best friends and students-Tom & Jerry, Team 2D!"

"I have talked with them before, and they are a mighty fine team. A bit on the self absorbed side, but they deserve it! 18 Time Tag Champions! How many more reigns can a tag team have?" Vegeta said.

"My dad always enjoyed them in WCW, especially their World Title reign in the 90s!" Elesa said.

"Well we'll find out the next inductee soon, but-"

Ken Anarchy walks down the ramp with a mic in hand.

"-we have Ken Anarchy's important speech NEXT!" Tarble said.

*Commercial*

_"What make Wrestlemania special?"_

_Ash diving off the cell onto Tai is shown._

"_The shocking moments…"_

_Ash winning his first Toon Title at Mania X8, his first Cartoon Heavyweight Title in Mania 22, his Heavyweight Title retention at Mnia 23, and his Toon World Title win at Mania 24 is shown last._

"_The career fulfilling moments…"_

_His several Mania wins and successes leading to 16-0 is shown._

"_The building of a legacy…"_

_Ash lifts up his head and looks into the camera._

"_THAT'S what makes Wrestlemania so special…and what makes 17-0 even better…"_

WRESTLEMANIA 28!

FIVE WEEKS!

*Commercial End*

"No Chance" is fading away as Vince McMahon and Dokuro-chan stand in the ring.

"Now folks it is with great pride to introduce to you, WCW Showdown's GM: KEN ANARCHY!" Vince shouts out then points to the entrance way.

(Sound of Madness by Shinedown plays)  
Ken Anarchy comes out smiling in a tieless suit to surprising large amounts of cheers. The Showdown GM looks to be pumped up and full of energy as he makes his way to the ring.

Once he's gets in the ring, Anarchy shakes Vince and TW's hand then gives GB a pat on the shoulder, then Vince hands Ken a microphone of his own. Ken soaked up the crowd's reaction for a another moment before finally speaking.  
"Hello everybody! You guys having a good time!?" Ken asks, to which the crowd responded with loud cheering.

"Alright that's what I wanted to here! Now there are three questions you guys must be thinking to yourselves, 1.) Why was I chosen to be the GM of Showdown? 2.) Why does it involve WCW? and 3.) What can you expect to see from WCW Showdown? Well to answer you guy's first question I was chosen because I was the only poor bastard who applied." The crowd laughs. "Now to answer your second question…." Ken stops for a moment and gets a serious look on his face, "Vince here, has been wanting to bring WCW back in some way, shape, or form for a while now, and no it's not because he wants the WCW fans to blow him. He could never find anyone that could not only capture WCW's image but still add some originality to it, which is until I came along." Ken pauses again before continuing, "Now I'll admit WCW wasn't always at its best but when it came to its Cartoon division they gave everyone a show they would never forget. Now we come to the last question you all must want to know, what can you expect to see on WCW Showdown?", Ken gave a grin then said "You won't have to wait for that answer because I'm going to show you all what to expect!" The crowd cheered in response " Because tonight you will all be treated to what I'd like to call the WCW Showdown Talent Showcase, where you all get to see the soon to be WCW superstars in action. And trust me; if you think I'M crazy then you haven't seen anything yet!"

"Wow…this guy is nuts…" Vegeta said.

"And it STILL seems like he's keeping things from us!" Tarble said. "What does he have planned?"

Vince says one more thing…"Oh! And Ken…Dokuro…" Vince pulls out a quarter. "Heads or Tails?"

Dokuro immediately calls out "HEADS!", matching Ken's unpredictability score with her brazen call. Ken shrugs it off as Vince flips the coin…

…

…

"TAILS!" Vince yells out. He shakes Ken's hand. "Congratulations, Ken Anarchy…you get the very FIRST draft pick!" The crowd cheers as Ken's eyes widen. "Choose your first star wisely…"

Vince leaves as Ken smiles, leaving a shocked and wide eyed Dokuro.

"WHAT THE…The FIRST draft pick?" Tarble exclaimed. "The FIRST draft pick? The WORLD is his oyster! He can pick ANYONE as his first draft pick!"

"This IS a pretty big deal!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Anyone is game for that first draft pick! Even US! Please pick Tarble, Ken…"

Backstage, Chuckie Finster was in the interview area with Henry Wong.

"Hiya, guys! I'm here with Henry Wo…wait…huh? Wow, really? Okay…hey, guys! Change of plans! Henry Wong will be accompanied by-"

"HELLOOOOOOOO, NIMBASAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jumping onto the screen is a white jacketed, green shirted TK with a white jacketed and green shirted Kari, a white jacketed and green shirted Henry, and a white jacketed and green shirted Davis holding a microphone.

"IT IS THE RE-EMERGENCE OF THE ERA. OF. ATTITUDE!" Davis said with his shades on. "Haha! I LOVE this! The Originators of Degeneration are BACK! The Fiction Wrestling scene's first ever DX! Trained by the Bad-Ass Billy Gunn and The Road Dogg Jesse James themselves, the deities of discord, the masters of mischief, the only team in the business who ISN'T an now ripoff! And tonight, we have TWO matches to fight! My boy Henry has to fight that big lummox Wolfgang, The only other "Alpha Bitch" other than Gwen Tennyson, for a spot in the Money in the Bank Match at Wrestlemania!"

Henry takes the mic. "And let me say, Wolfgang…you cost me TWO years of my career! I could've been World Champ again! TK may've been Cruiserweight Champ as well! Davis wouldn't have betrayed us! Kari would've actually have gone for TK! Tai may have played third wheel to Matt an Sora! And Xros Wars may've been in the US!...wait what? It is coming here, Kari? Oh. Digimon Fusion? Oh okay…scratch that. But the thing is…there are a LOT of things that COULD'VE happened! But I know what WILL happen! Wolfgang, you're about to get yourself neutered by Dr. Wong…"

TK chuckled…"Dr. Wang…"

"I thought we were ABOVE that, TK?" Kari scolded him. "Besides, you save that humor for the OTHER DX groups. X-Factors, probably."

"What about D-Hedge?" Davis asked.

"They seem like they want to be us…can't hate flattery…" Kari said with a chuckle. "Oh, and Those all girl DX groups?"

"Ah great, DX groups are becoming what The nWo groups were in 2008-2011." Henry rolled his eyes. "Being the original product is hard work…"

"But we're even ripoffs of the original DX…" TK said.

"No, we're ripoffs of The New Age Outlaws!" Davis said.

"There's a difference, apparently." Kari said.

"But even with all these copiers, they're all a part of the DX Family! But as the patriarchs…"

"AHEM!" Kari cleared her throat.

"…And matriarch…of Fiction Wrestling's DX Family, we have a certain status as the standard makers. And let's make THIS a standard…this may be a probation period, but I will make the best out of it! Greg and Rowley, AKA Doctor Evil and his Fruit Tart Mini Me, will be victims of this new Regeneration! And tonight, The World's Toughest Turd Twins will be made examples by The Princes and Princess of Pain, The Macks of Mockery, The Dukes and Duchess of Degeneration, The first stable to win the PWI of 'Most Annoying' before "Asses Who Masturbate" took over that category for that company "Tits 'n Ass"! I'll give you ten bucks if you can guess who we just made fun of…we are…DIGIIIIII GENERATIIIIIIIION X! And if you ain't down with that…we just got. TWO. WORDS. FOR YA.

TK runs in…

"POKEMON SUCKS!"

The rest of Digi-X stares at TK, who turns deep red.

"Hey, I'm a bit rusty…" He said before turning back to the camera.

"SUCK IT!" Davis then pops up once more…

"Digi-X is back! And if you didn't hear us the first time…

OOOOOH! YOU DIDN'T KNOW?"

The crowd can be heard saying "YO ASS BETTA CALL SOMEBODY!" in the background, and Davis smiles.

"Just listen to that crowd…" Davis leaves with Digi-X as Vegeta and Tarble speak again.

"ELECTRIFYING!" Tarble exclaimed. "With all this Digivolution crap, you almost forget Davis is a promo king!"

"He's degenerated…oh goody…" Vegeta scoffs.

"Oh come on, brother! Digi-X was enjoyable!" Tarble said.

"I always loved Digi-X! The original Fiction Degenerates! I remember when they got TJ in trouble at his elementary school by making fun of Principle Prickly! He got detention for WEEKS! And when they pushed Gary's car off a bridge! Or when they stole Ash's Poke Balls!" Elesa said.

"THEY'RE ANNOYING THUGS! I WAS HOPING THEY WOULDN'T COME BACK, BUT I GUESS THE UNIVERSE JUST HATES ME!" Vegeta screamed.

"Well Greg & Rowley will feel the power of The Regeneration tonight as Greg & Rowley go one on one with TL & Davis tonight!" Tarble said.

"Apparently we have a special guest…TWO of them!"

"Who?" Elesa asked.

"Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 plays to a raucous ovation by the crowd…

"THEM!" Tarble exclaimed.

TEAM 2D!

Tom Cat & Jerry Mouse run out and hold up their "V" hand signs as the crowd mimics the Tag Team Specialists.

"TOM AND JERRY!" Elesa exclaimed. "Rivals turned friends turned Tag Veterans!

"Fourteen, count 'em, FOURTEEN Tag Titles reigns from UCA and UWE! Second only to their teachers, The 2D Power Trip, who they're inducting into The WWE Hall of Fame!" Tarble said.

"You know this business has seen many tag teams spring up into greatness! Digi-X, The 2D Power Trip, The Erupting Eds, The South Park 4, The Elrics…but Team 2D just cuts the rest! Non-Stop Violence has reigned for 20 plus years!" Vegeta said.

The crowd chants "NON-STOP VIOLENCE! NON-STOP VIOLENCE!" as Jerry went to speak.

"WWE UNIVEEERSE!" The crowd cheered as Jerry smiled. "Tom The Cat AND Jerry The Mouse bring you…RIGHT to your doorstep…TOTAL NON-STOP VIOLENCE!"

The crowd cheers and hollers like crazy as a small "ECW!" Chant breaks out amongst the crowd.

"Haha, I enjoyed that reaction!" Jerry said. "We got a tweet saying our mentors were being inducted into The Hall of Fame! So we were invited to induct them! And let me say…we RUSHED at the opportunity!"

Tom picked up his mic. "From the early training days to our FIRST Tag Reign in UWE, they were with us every step of the way! From NWA to UWE to ECW to UCA, we established ourselves as the guys who did ANYTHING to win a match! We laid down the groundwork for Tag Team extreme matches! Our match with The Blakes in the 80s was a masterpiece, our Extreme Rulez Match with Andriod 16 & Android 17 in 1996 was hailed as the epitome of extreme in the 90s! And then UCA! And now we're up for HoF contendership in UWE, UCA, and hell, even WWE if you consider our ECW career! But tonight and every night until that Saturday before Mania…it's about our trainers! The Light Heavyweight, Sylvester Cat! The Powerhouse Big Bad Pete! If a dog and a cat can get along, why not a cat and a mouse?"

Jerry speaks again. "And while we ARE here to honor…we also came…to fight…"

The crowd cheers LOUDLY as Jerry smirks. The crowd just LOVES the prospect of a Team 2D match on Animated!

"Y'see, Commander Duke, Head of Talent Relations for The Animation Division, offered to let us have a match AND pick our opponents from the TLC Match at Mania!" Jerry said. The crowd began to chant "ELRICS! ELRICS!", which made Jerry laugh. "We're gonna cut the formal junk and get right to it! ELRICS! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!"

The 1st FMA (2003) Theme plays as Ed and Al run out and high five the fans! But then they turn their attention to The 2D Team in the ring. The Elrics walk to the ring and enter it, going face to face with Team 2D. The crowd cheers as the two major teams stare each other down.

Jerry is the first to speak. "Ed…Al…we don't like you…you HATE us…I think that was made PERFECTLY clear in UCA and at The FWAs. So yeah, we have bad blood. But I think a perfect way to settle things…before our big match at The Royal Reckoning PPV and before our PPV Matches…are with a match. But not just ANY match. We're extreme for a reason, man!"

Tom picked up his mic. "And we don't want some throwaway regular match! We want a major, game changing match! So we're challenging you to a match next week! The Elrics vs. Team 2D! EXTREME RULES!"

The crowd lets out a thunderous cheer as The Elrics IMMEDIATELY nod their heads yes!

"2D, you shouldn't of even asked us! You should've just demanded this at the back!" Ed said. "Would've saved you one hell of a monologue."

"And this will be a precursor to our Reckoning match. To show that The Elrics are ALWAYS ready to put on a match!" Al said. "You may tout Non-Stop Violence, but let's see what happens when the violence is turned against YOU!"

Tom chuckles. "Heheh…well, we'll see-"

"The World's Greatest Tag Team Theme" plays as Greg and Rowley walk out with mics and cocky grins. They roll into the ring and stare down The Elrics and Team 2D.

"Hahaha!" Greg laughed. "This is perfect! Two decrepit old animals who haven't been relevant since 1948! And another team filled with two anime stars whose stardom has since faded! Irrelevance like ANY other! I think you two teams should just-"

"SHUT UP!" Tom said before kicking Greg in the gut and throwing him into the corner! Rowley goes on the offensive, but Ed lands The Automail Clothesline on him! Jerry looks at Tom…and they yell out…

"NON-STOP VIOLENCE!"

They hold their V hand signs up as Jerry goes outside the ring to get a table! Greg gets up and Tom lands a Samoan Drop onto him! Jerry slides the table into the ring as Tom picks Greg up! He Irish Whips Greg to the ropes…but the WTTT kid gets dragged out by Rowley to safety! The crowd boos as Team 2D scoffs at The WTTT…

…AND TOM GETS PLANTED WITH AN AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE! Jerry turns into a Capo Kick! Ed picks Tom up and GETS A KICK TO THE NADS! Jerry THROWS AL OUT THE RING AFTER A FAILED SUPERKICK! Ed breaks free from Tom and bounces off the ropes…

INTO A FLAPJACK!

NON-STOP VIOLENCE THROUGH THE TABLE!

"THE TEAM 2D JUST TURNED THE TABLES ON WTTT AND THE ELRICS AND ARE STANDING TALL HERE IN THIS RING!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THAT 3D, I MEAN NSV, IS ALWAYS EXHILARATING! WHAT AN AWESOME MOVE! AND ED US LAID OUT IN TABLE DEBRIS!" Elesa exclaimed.

"THAT MATCH NEXT WEEK WILL BE THE BEST TAG HYPE WE'VE HAD FOR WRESTLEMANIA FOR A WHILE! AND I CANNOT WAIT!" Vegeta said.

Backstage, Duncan & Jude are talking to each other.

"If Jude and Scott want a beef, we'll give them beef!" Duncan said. "Those twerps are SERIOUSLY brain dead if they want to mess with us!"

Brad huffed and puffed as well. "They ATTACK us backstage? Well I think those dillweeds need to be taught a lesson! I'm thinking next week, you show that Jude dillweed who NOT to mess with!"

Duncan smirks evilly. "Good idea, Brad…good idea…my old stablemate needs to learn respect and the ladder of skill…"

Elsewhere, Taiki smiles to himself. He's in his locker room with a picture of Goku from Wrestlemania XI.

"Wrestlemania XI…THIS is what established Goku as the king of WWE. This event made Goku the legend he is today. And yet…when I look at Goku today…more specifically at X-Roads…you wanna know what I saw? I saw a man…a man who is WAY past his prime. A man who, despite his past records, can't seem to win a match in the 21st century. He's lost to Itachi and lost to Vegeta in 2005 and 2006 respectively. Poor brain dead idiot. I really had respect for him. But now it's gone. It went away the day I decided to look more into Goku's past. We all know he was supposed to kill us all until he bumped his head as a baby. We all know he turned into a giant ape and crushed a lot of things as a kid. But…did you know…that he didn't even need to work a damn day in his life."

"All I see is reports of 'Vince pushing Goku!' 'McMahon to put Goku in Main Event!' 'Vince McMahon making Goku his Face'…Mr. McMahon made Goku…Goku didn't make Goku. Instead of the numerous guys in the back. Ranma, Aladdin, etc…he picked this low IQ monkey to be his face. And what makes it worse is that he was picked over a numerous amount of guys who work BETTER than him. I honestly lost all respect for Goku…he hasn't worked for his top spot. He was HANDED it. I was never handed success…I had to fight EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR BUDDIES FOR IT! Yamcha, Tien, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Gotenks, Gohan…and now you, Goku. Fitting, really…the event that rebirthed your career…will be the even where I KILL it…"

Taiki looks at the camera angrily before tearing up the picture of Goku and walking off as the show goes to commercial.

*Commercial*

Back in the ring, The bell rings as The Pokemon's Rival Theme plays! Gary walks out to a standing ovation as he walks down the ramp.

"Well Gary is getting ready for one on one action with Souichi Sugano, The RR Leader, and let me tell you, what shocked me a few weeks ago…The formation of this Rookie Revolution." Tarble said. "This grassroots revolution has gone worldwide. Let me give you some stats here: In two weeks (Or two months…), Souichi's group now has one member in EVERY company! WWE, CWF, UWE, UCA, CCW, CASZ, AWF, WWL, XCF, PCUW, LBF, you NAME it! They have reached at least 25 members!"

"This group…I agree with it…but this makes it seem like us vets are the bad guys! I don't like how Souichi is going about this! He targets me, and his career is over…" Vegeta said.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from Pallet Town, Kanto; Gary 'MF'in' Oak!"

Gary waits in the ring for Souichi, as "New Day" by Adelita's Way plays.

"And his opponent; representing The T.R.U.T.H.; Souichi Sugano!"

Souichi doesn't come onto the ramp, confusing Gar-STEEL PIPE TO THE BACK!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Vegeta exclaimed. "SOUICHI CAME FROM BEHIND OUR DESK AND DECKED GARY IN THE SKULL WITH THAT PIPE!"

Souichi continued to pound the pipe into Gary's skull repeatedly, making sure the trainer is down! Gary tries to stir, but Souichi runs the ropes and takes a page out of Starforce and Taiki's books and PUNTS GARY IN THE SKULL!

"THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH! WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Tarble exclaimed.

Souichi removes the padding from the turnbuckle corner and then goes to pick up Gary. He throws Gary into the corner and SMASHES HIS HEAD INTO THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE! SOUICHI DOESN'T STOP THE ASSAULT AS AN ALREADY OUT OF IT GARY OAK IS OUT LIKE A LIGHT! SOUICHI CONTINUES THE HEADBANGING, EVEN AFTER GARY BEGINS TO BLEED PROFUSLEY FROM HIS HEAD!

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Elesa screamed. "SOUICHI! STOP! STOP!"

Gary stumbles out the corner INTO A MAX DRIVE (Codebreaker)! Gary Is out cold as The Ex Driver grabs a mic from the outside. Blood continues to pour down Gary's face as the crowd just lets Souichi have it with the boos.

"Oh, and NOW he wants to speak…just sickening…" Tarble shook his head in disgust.

Souichi looked up at all of the Nimbasa crowd and grinned. "I told you we'd be getting rid of irrelevant vets. Ben said it best…This is a 'What have you done for me lately' business. And Gary has done NOTHING lately. He can tout all his…SHUT UP!" The crowd, in their never ending state of booing, boos LOUDER to spite Souichi. "Dimwits…He can tout all of his accomplishments…first ever Toon World Champion, first ever Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion…and yet he can't even make himself relevant for the modern era. Gary is the reason this group was made. Because management found it cute to award him with a World Title shot the second he returned to Animated. It's annoying to know that no matter what you do…it never matters because management has favorites."

Souichi walks over to Gary and puts his foot on his face.

"I had to put together a team so that NO ONE has to go through this AGAIN! The people who work their asses off day in and day out get nothing, but the lazy asses who get shots every week act like they deserve them! I say BULLCRAP! Gingka deserved a World Title shot! Linus as well! TD! Deadpool! Alucard! But instead…we get GARY OAK! Good 'ole MFin Oak! The kid that the internet made into a meme. Fitting…because Gary's current state is a joke. His career was on life support…and I decided to pull the plug and end the suffering…MY suffering…YOUR suffering…the ROOKIES' suffering…The casualty list is high…Master Chief and Starfox of UCA…The Z Fighters of WWE…and now Gary Oak…soon, the taste of defeat will be passed around to others…Asui Hikari will taste it…TIfa Lockheart and Princess Peach will taste it…defiant rookies such as Claude Speed and Chell will taste it…Scorpion, Reptile, Akuma will taste it…Misty and Ash will taste it…Red will taste it…Asheel Din will taste it…Goku will taste it…The Eds will taste it…Charlie Araya will taste it…The Blazing Wolves will taste it…Samus will taste it…Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin will taste it…The PPG will taste it…Reggie Rocket will taste it…wastes of space such as Kratos, Disco Kid, Hawkfield, and El Blaze will taste it…EVERYONE…will taste defeat…as The Rookie Revolution OVERTHROW the old regime of old men and women, and…"

Souichi is interrupted as Gary begins trying to come back…

…UNTIL SOUICHI NAILS A MAX DRIVE ONTO THE TEMPLE OF GARY!

"OH CRAP! THAT WAS DANGEROUS! THAT WAS POTENTIALLY LIFE THREATENING!" Tarble screamed.

"WE NEED MEDICAL STAFF! NOW! SOMEONE COME OUT NOW!" Elesa screamed.

Vegeta stayed silent the whole time.

Souichi spied Gary, who was bloodied, bruised, and unconscious. He picked his mic back up and spoke…

"…begin a new era…"

Souichi dropped the mic as he left an unconscious Gary Oak, passing EMTs on his way to the back.

"This was just…just heinous…sickening…" Tarble said. "Souichi didn't need to go this far…"

"This entire Revolution is producing casualties…" Elesa solemnly said.

Vegeta finally broke his silence…"He wants a vet…I'll give him a vet…soon…"

*Commercial*

"Welcome back to Animated, where a vicious assault was held before the commercial break." Tarble said. *Replay of Souichi attacking Gary* Souichi Sugano was supposed to fight Gary Oak…instead we got a brutal beatdown by Souichi onto Oak…all because he is a 'spotlight hogging vet'…this Revolution…it's gotten out of hand. I thought Souichi wasn't going to go this far. He's gone too far. The entire revolution went too far…"

"And now Gary…well…we don't know…head injuries are too serious…" Elesa said. "He may be injured…he may have to retire…"

"He attacked my prized student…" Vegeta said. "He had the gall to do that…with me watching…he's dead…"

(Nobody Likes Me by Deuce plays)

The lights came back on and then Linus comes out with the attire he had on at the PCUW-WWE Supershow and a scowl on his face. The crowd starts to boo loudly at him.

"Linus the boy who injured Ash months back and now has an angry Ketchum after him, especially after The Supershow, when Linus and Davis attacked both him and Tai and caused them to lose their match against Red Murdock and Jason Krueger, Virus Rebellion." Tarble said.

"It isn't fair to see Ash lose in such an embarrassing fashion. Unless it's by me, of course." Elesa said with a wink.

"Oh put it up your stinkhole, Elesa…" Vegeta said.

Linus slowly walks to the ring with a steel chair in one hand and a microphone in the other, once he gets into the ring he sets the chair in the center of the ring and sits down. The crowd continues booing loudly at Linus.

"This crowd wants to hear NOTHING from the 'Prophet of the Great Pumpkin', and blame them I do not." Tarble said.

"You need to look at this from Linus's eyes, Tarble!" Vegeta said. "Ever since he did what he did, people SCORNED him just because it was Ash Ketchum he did it to! Linus was pushed aside for Ash, and he finally just figured out the hypocrisy in the crowd!"

He stay's silent for a moment before speaking. "You know….I can't understand you people's way of thinking. When Ash or any other "good" guy does something to disrespect you people and/or a so called legend, or do something horrific there considered just a regular old bad guy and nothing more, I cheap shot Ash once or twice and I'm considered the devil's incarnate. As a matter of fact I've gotten booed worse than some of the worst scum bags that are in the WWE right now. Hell, you guys have cheered for WOLFGANG more than me! I held the World Title, the IC Title, and one half of the Tag Titles at the same time but you assholes never talk about that or any of my other accomplishments! All I hear when any of you guys mentions my name is "That guy who attacked Ash all those times time", I'm so f**king sick of you people hating me for no real reason other than to just hate me!"

"So, after speaking with the Great Pumpkin, I decided I'm going to give all you brainless fools a true reason not to like me. What's the reason you may be asking? Well I'll answer that question of your with a question of my own: Do you guys like history?"

Linus stops talking for a moment, as if waiting for the crowd to actually answer the question before continuing

"I do, especially when it involves something I'm interested in, and in this case it's Ash's Wrestlemania winning streak. Now for those idiotic people that don't know, Ash, like the Undertaker, has a Wrestlemania winning streak nobody else here in animated has matched." He said "Let's take a quick look at all the people who failed shall we?"

Linus motions for the crowd to look at the Titantron

A picture appeared on the giant screen with multiple tag teams on it  
"1996, The Wrestlemania tag team battle royal, where the streak began with Ash and his pal Brock winning the whole thing"

The next picture came up showing the tag team of Roger & Derek  
"1997, gave us Ash's second win at Mania again with his pal Brock"

The next picture showed Batman & Superman  
"1998, Ash's third tag team match and third straight win at Mania but this time with, once again, with Brock and for The Toon Tag Team Titles. Their first reign as Champions."

The next picture showed Shawn Michaels  
"1999, Ash had his first singles match at Mania against none other than the showstopper himself and despite all odds Ash won."

The next picture showed Henry Wong  
"2000, when Ash was a bad guy yet still got cheered and got away with the IC Title clean."

The next picture showed Tai  
"2001, I think we all should know about this Hell in a Cell face off by now folks. The Pokemon-Digimon Rivalry, Ash's legendary dive off of a raised cell…35 feet from the top of that cell onto Tai…you know…"

The next picture showed The Blob  
"2002, Where Ash's first World title reign began. 'The Dream Reign' as they called it."

The next picture showed (masked) Kane  
"2003, the second time he faced a real wrestler and this brings the Mania win counter to eight"

The next picture showed Luffy & Davis  
"2004, a number one contender match that Ash won despite having a broken arm"

The next picture showed Brock  
"2005, the match that ruined Brock's career in my honest opinion. The guy wouldn't even let his own friend live on with his career."

The next picture showed Big Brother  
"2006 & 2007, two failed attempts by a boring giant, both involving the world title. The first time he chased it, the second time he had it."

The next picture showed Sasuke and Naruto  
"2008, Ash beat Toon Champion Sasuke (Money in the Bank cash-in) and Rumble winner Naruto to reclaim The Toon Championship."

The next picture showed Wolfgang  
"2009, this event showed that even a bully like Wolfgang can be a loser"

The next picture showed Danny Phantom  
"2010, Danny challenged Ketchum for dominance! But after an uninteresting match, Ash wins…NEXT!"

The last picture showed Duncan & DJ  
"2011, where Ash got his sixteenth win in a handicap match against two nobodies from Canada."

Linus once again stopped talking for a few more seconds before continuing "Do you people get it now or do I have to spell it out for you?" he asked "It was professed to me by The Almighty Great Pumpkin that it was my destiny to, not only break Ash's legendary Wrestlemania streak but to end his very career and I refuse to ignore my destiny or the word of the Great Pumpkin!" he shouted, "The Great Pumpkin has endowed me with all of the knowledge and facts I need to know so I can beat him at the show that he is KING at! No one else has the knowledge I have…and The Great Pumpkin has given me…SEVERAL things to put me in the driver's seat…things that even Ash would be surprised to see…" The crowd boos at this statement. "So this Wrestlemania, 2012, is the year Ash's streak and career finally dies! And it'll be all because of me! The Prophet of the Great Pumpkin, Linus van Pelt!"

Linus basks in the hate of the crowd…and that's when The Pokemon Theme Movie Remix plays to a raucous crowd! Ash walks out onto the ramp and walks down the ramp!

"Oooooh yeah!" Tarble exclaimed. "Revenge for The Supershow!"

Ash walks down, focused and determined, as Linus just gets on his knees. Ash continues to walk down the ramp, eyes focused on Linus…

…

*WHAP*

SIX MASKED MEN RUN DOWN THE RAMP AND ATTACK ASH! The Pokemon trainer falls victim to the beatdown as the men attack and destroy Ash on the ramp! The men, wearing all black clothes and orange pumpkin masks attack and throw Ash into the barricade! The men, all varying in sizes, attack Ash relentlessly! Linus laughs it up in the ring as Ash begins to come back!

"Ketchum is fighting back! Right hand, left hand, right foot, left foot!" Tarble exclaimed as Ash threw several of the men into the barricade! He lifts one up for The Attitude Adjustment, but two of them attack his knees, taking Ketchum back down!

"WHO THE HECK ARE THESE PEOPLE?" Elesa exclaimed as Linus exited the ring and walked over to Ash and stood over him. Linus crouched down and spoke to Ash…

"Ketchum…hey Ketchum…you awake?" A disoriented Ash looks over to Ash. "Good, good…the Great Pumpkin is NEVER wrong…he ordained for all of this to happen…these people are fellow Pumpkin followers as well. And they all want but one thing…to let the Great Pumpkin have his way…and since I am his most faithful prophet…he has granted me one wish…to defeat YOU at WRESTLEMANIA…Ketchum, your streak's days are numbered. Be prepared for the utter humiliation as I reduce you to a miserable sixteen…and one…"

Linus leaves the ringside with his pumpkin goons as Ash continues to reel on the ground. The crowd boos Linus and the pumpkin masked thugs as they walk to the back.

"Not fair at ALL!" Tarble said. "He didn't deserve that! He didn't!"

"He tried to fight the big dog, and the big dog brought in his Pound Puppies to take him out! Linus winning at Mania is pretty believable!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah, if he gets his goons on Ash!" Elesa said. "Ash isn't letting that happen TWICE! He will be prepared for it a second time!"

*Commercial*

Goofy stands in the middle of the ring.

"The following contest is a WCW Showdown Talent showcase match!" Goofy announced

(The first Pokemon Theme plays)  
The crowd begins to cheer loudly as Misty comes out and makes her way to the ring looking ready to fight.

"Introducing first, from Cerulean City, Kanto Region; Representing Animated; The Water Gym Leader, Misty!"

"Next to Sailor, Misty has to be one of the most revered people in this division!" Elesa said. "5x Women's Champion, and she hasn't broken a sweat YET!"

"We just saw Ash get destroyed by the goons of Ash, but now we have Misty going against a person Ken Anarchy apparently signed to WWE…oh wait…'WCW' Showdown." Vegeta said.

"Keep in mind, while she isn't up for the first 10 picks of the draft, she WILL be up for the rest of the picks, chosen after either an Animated star of a Showdown star win a match and the randomizer picks the next drafter." Tarble said.

(Bulls On Parade by Rage Against The Machine plays)

"And her opponent, from The DWMA; Representing Showdown; Maka Alburn!"

Maka Albarn comes out with an excited but focused expression on her face as the crowd gives her a mixed reaction, leaning a little towards cheers.

"Maka Albarn? Heard of her." Vegeta said. "Soul Eater."

"She was in FCW, training her butt off in the development territory…which we hear is changing up a bit…something about combining it with nXt…" Tarble said.

(This is where it cuts to a screen with a small bit of info about Maka with some comments from Tarble and Vegeta)

WCW: Showdown Wrestler Facts - Maka Albarn  
- Was one of the best female kickers in FCW  
- Was a three time FCW Women's Champion  
- Was undefeated for two months before finally losing to Korra  
- Trained by Spider Man and Rey Mysterio  
- Finisher(s): Witch-Hunt Guillotine (Scorpion Rising), Majin Hunt Splash (Springboard 450 Splash)

"Maka was pretty much undefeated going into her third month until Korra defeated her." Tarble said. "Winning the FCW Women's Title after six months and carrying it for a good minute."

"That Guillotine Kick she performs, the Witch-Hunt Guillotine, was inspired by one of Maka's Japanese icons, Meiko Satomura, who actually gave her pointers while training in Japan. Rey Mysterio and Spiderman, two great high-flyers, trained her while in FCW."

Both women go to the center of the ring and shake hands and wish each other luck.

(The bell rings)

The match starts with Misty and Maka getting into a collar and elbow tie up, then Misty manages to get Maka into a head lock. Maka manages to get out of it and irish whips Misty into the rope, the gym leader bounces off the ropes and gets hit with a spinning wheel kick by the meister. While Misty is down Maka does a standing moonsault onto the gym leader and goes for a cover, but the ref calls for a rope brake since Misty's leg is under the bottom rope.

Maka moves her away from the ropes and then lifts Misty to her knees then gives her a hard kick to the chest, then another hark kick to the chest, and then a third kick to the chest, which finally sends the water gym leader flat on her back! Maka goes goes for a cover, 1…., 2…., Misty kicks out, the meister attempts to lift her up again but Misty knocks her away with a couple elbow shots to Maka's stomach. Once she's fully up, Misty grabs onto Maka and hits a belly to belly suplex then goes for a pin, 1…., 2…. Maka kicks out, Misty gets Maka onto her feet and hits a belly to back suplex then goes for the cover again, 1…., 2…., Maka again kicks out! Misty grabs one of Maka's legs but the meister quickly kicks her away before the water gym leader could do anything, Maka gets to her feet , runs toward Misty and hits the water gym leader with a running high knee to the face! Maka then goes onto the outside apron and waits for Misty to get up, when she does the meister jumps off the ropes and hits a Springboard DDT! She goes for the cover, 1…, 2…., Misty kicks out. Maka attempts to get Misty back to her feet but Misty gets Maka to let go of her by punching her stomach reign. Once Misty is back up she hits Maka with a series of knife edge chops then grabs Maka's leg and hits a leg lariat. Misty then locks Maka into a bow and arrow submission, the ref asks if Maka wants to quit but she shakes her head. After a few painful moments Maka manages to fight her way out of the submission.

"Maka certainly taking it to Misty with this grappler's offense she has here." Tarble said.

"The rookie has been matching with the vet blow for blow. She has some skill." Vegeta said with an approving nod.

Once she's back up Maka charges again but Misty counters with an arm drag. Misty attempts an arm bar but Maka grabs onto the bottom rope, forcing Misty to break the hold. The gym leader tries to drag the meister away from the ropes but Maka hangs onto the bottom rope. Maka manages to kick Misty away once again then quickly gets up, bounces of the ropes and hits a cross body! Maka quickly gets up again and climbs to the top rope but before she could do anything Misty pushes her off, sending the meister all the way to the arena floor!

Misty gets out of the ring and the ref begins to count, the water gym leader picks up Maka and rolls her back into the ring with the ref's count ending at four. Misty makes the pin, 1…..,2….., Maka kicked out! Misty picks the meister once again and prepares to give her the Attitude Adjustment but just when Misty lifts her up, Maka gets out of it and hits the water gym leader with a kick to the back of the head! Maka then lifts Misty to her knees again, runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a shining wizard! But instead of going for the cover Maka turns Misty onto her back then gets on the apron, the hits the Majin Hunt Splash! Maka quickly goes for the pin, 1….., 2…., MISTY GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.99! Maka has a look of complete shock on her face, she quickly climbs onto the top turnbuckle and goes for 450 splash but Misty moves out of the way at the last second! Both lay on the mat, so the ref begins to count, 1…..2…..3, Maka and Misty begin to slowly move, 4…5…6, now both women start to slowly get back up, 7…..8….., both competitors are finally back to there feet. Misty attempts a Superkick but Maka ducks under it and she attempts a roundhouse kick but Misty ducks that and hits the Superkick this time! Misty goes for the pin, 1…., 2…., MAKA GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.99!

Misty looks shocked but doesn't dwell on it and lifts Maka up, AND HITS THE ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!

"And The ROOKIE has been DOWNED!" Tarble said.

Just when Misty was about to go for the pin…

(Dean Malenko's WWE 3rd Theme)

"What the…" Vegeta said.

Misty looked toward the entrance way with confusion at first but then she became angry when she saw Yuna Kamihara walked out onto the stage with a smirk on her face while wearing a T-shirt that said "MMAWomen Wrestling Divas" in big white bold letters.

Misty was yelling toward Yuna saying "Get in here you bitch!", Yuna slowly walked to warded the ring with the smirk still on her face. Misty was so focused on Yuna she hadn't noticed Maka getting up.

"Hey hey hey, Misty, don't get distracted from the match!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Such a ROOKIE thing to do!" Vegeta said.

Just when Yuna made it near the end of the entrance way, Maka grabbed Misty and turned her around and hit the water gym leader with pele kick! Maka shot Yuna an angry glare and yelled "I'll deal with with you in a minute you MMA wh*re!" Yuna's smirk disappeared after hearing that. Maka saw that Misty was now on one knee, so Maka bounced off the ropes and hit the Witch-Hunt Guillotine! The meister goes for the pin…

"Oh man!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Misty, THAT'S…"

1 ("Game!")...

2 ("Set!")…

3! ("And Maaaaatch!")

(The bell rings)

"Here is your winner: Maka Albarn!"

Just as soon as Goofy announced Maka as the winner Yuni got right into the ring and began to assault the meister with a series of hard punches and jabs! Then the MMA fighter picks Maka up by her head and throws her to the outside!

"Hey, SERIOUSLY? This night has been FULL of jumpings and beatdowns!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Haha! Wrestlemania season just brings out the fire in everyone!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Yuna, wasting no time grabs Misty's arm and puts her in the Kimura Lock! As she's wrenching Misty's arm Yuna is heard shouting "You think an old diva like you is better than me!? You and the rest of the diva wrestlers are nothing but a joke!" The crowd's booing was getting louder and louder by the second.

"Let her go!" Elesa yelled. "This is so unnecessary!"

Just when it looked like Yuna was about to break Misty's arm, the crowd began to cheer as Kari, Cindy Vortex, Katara, Gwen Tennyson, and Ramona Flowers ran out towards the ring! Yuna let Misty's arm go and managed to get out of the ring and into the crowd before any of the other women wrestlers could get her.

Some of the women yelled toward Yuna, daring her to get back in the ring, others helped Maka and Misty back to their feet.

"Oh man!" Vegeta exclaimed. "That Yuna Kamihari just showed them girls she is NOTHING to be trifled with!"

"Nearly breaking Misty's arm! Where does she get off?" Elesa asked.

"Well maybe Misty shouldn't have provoked her earlier!" Vegeta exclaimed. "That idiot pretty much shot herself in the foot with those comments!"

Backstage, Sailor Moon walks to the ring with her Title Belt on her shoulders.

"And guess what?" Vegeta asked. "Unagi in action! Next!"

*Commercial*

The show comes back as we have Tarble, Vegeta, and Elesa joined by Haruhi Suzumiya and Gwen Tennyson.

"Hello, all! Tarble here with our guests Gwen and Haruhi! How are you two doing?"

"I'm good, Tarble!" Haruhi said. "Planning a special SOS Chat for next week! Live in Jubilife City in the Sinnoh Region!"

"Haha…and me…well I'm just training for Wrestlemania…pumped right now! I REALLY can't wait until I finally can wipe that smug smile off of Moon's face!" Gwen said.

"How about me and Vegeta sit this one out?" Tarble suggested.

Vegeta shrugged it off. "Why not…it's gonna be a Unagi win anyway!"

Some indy rock music plays, bringing out Ramona Flowers, subspace pouch and all. The bell rings as She walks down the ramp and high fiving people.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! First; now residing in Toronto, Ontario, Canada; Ramona Flowers!"

Ramona points to Haruhi and tells her in five weeks, she'll be finished.

"Ha! As if!" Haruhi exclaimed. "I'm whupping her butt at Mania DECISEVLY!"

"Gwen, correct me if I'm wrong, but you DID get your dome knocked off by Flowers on your own show last week." Elesa said.

"Haha! True!" Gwen agreed. "Ramona has YOUR number, Haruhi!"

"Ah, shut it, Tennyson!" Haruhi said.

A Hip Hop version of The Sailor Moon Theme plays, bringing out Sailor Moon with her blackened Senshi outfit. She flips the hood off the costume and looks completely angry as she walks to the ring with a fixed look at Gwen.

"And from Tokyo, Japan; she is the Toon Women's Champion; Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor hasn't had a good week!" Gwen said. "She's: had to listen to The other Senshi berate her at the 20th anniversary meeting, hear Gwen and Asui talk crap about her, and then have to hear that Sailor Mars and Jupiter are signed to WWE under WCW Showdown! She is PISSED!"

"And yet she has YET to be happy about the FWA she won for Best Female's Match, and her new relationship with The Toon World Champion? What a spoiled brat!" Haruhi said.

"Sailor has been on a tear either way, and she has announced that this was her LAST year in wrestling. She will retire this year." Elesa said.

The bell rings as Ramona and Haruhi circle around the mat. Ramona tries to land a hit…wrong move, as Sailor blocks it and kicks Ramona in the gut. Sailor lifts Ramona's head up and chops her right across the chest, sending her reeling. Sailor, now feeling the heat of the crowd, who are chanting "'Tachi's handjob! *Clap 5x* 'Tachi's handjob! *Clap 5x*" Sailor begins screaming towards the crowd before receiving a Shoulder Block from Ramona! Ramona then begins to take it to Sailor, with strike after strike after strike to the gut, chest, and head of Sailor. Ramona jumps off the ropes and hits a Kitchen Sink to the Sailor Scout. Sailor rolls over the knee of Ramona, and ends up sitting up. Ramona takes advantage of it and lands a Low Clothesline to take Sailor down. She follows with a pin, 1.. Sailor kicks out. Haruhi laughs at her seat, attracting Ramona's attention. Ramona looks over to Haruhi and says "I'll give you something to laugh about!" She picks Sailor up and Irish Whips her…but Sailor reverses it and HAMMER THROWS Ramona into the corner. The delivery girl stumbles around into a DROPKICK from Sailor Moon to the head! She manages to keep Ramona down afterwards with a series of kicks to the head and gut of the Amazon Dot CA girl, but Ramona grabs one of Sailor's feet and take her down before locking in an Ankle Lock! In an effort to keep Sailor off her feet, Ramona tries keeping the kick heavy girl down with a submission. Sailor, used to this tactic, rolls over and uses her legs to toss Ramona out of the ring! Ramona lands on her back and gets up…into a Baseball Slide into the table face first!

"Hahaha! She gave me something to laugh at alright! How pathetic can you-" *SLAP!*

Ramona BITCH SLAPS Haruhi right across the face as the delivery girl gives the SOS Brigadier a smirk before she turns around receives a kick to the gut from Sailor!

"Haha! And what did we learn?" Elesa exclaimed as Haruhi regained her composure.

"That BITCH! She's DEAD! You don't slap me! SHE DOESN'T LAY HER HANDS ON ME AT ALL!" Haruhi exclaimed. "KILL HER, SAILOR! KILL HER!"

"Haha, well Sailor IS in control now!" Gwen said. "Tarble mentioned Maka's kick specialty, well Sailor kicks like there is NO tomorrow! OOH!"

Sailor gave Ramona a POWERFUL GAMENGIRI to the side of Ramona's head, taking her down hard to the ground! Sailor then picks Ramona up and rams her head first into the corner! Ramona rests her head on the corner…but Sailor SUPERKICKS IT INTO THE HARD POST! Sailor picks Ramona up and throws her into the barricade! Ramona then stumbles out up, and Sailor lifts her up and gives her a Back Body Drop onto the hard floor! Ramona reels from the move, but Sailor picks her back up. Relentless and brutal, she throws Ramona into the table and INTO GWEN! The Alien girl gets up along with Ramona and tries to get back to her table. Haruhi laughs as Ramona stumbles over the table. Sailor picks her up and slides her into the ring and slides in as well. Ramona gets up and Sailor Savate Kicks her right in the jaw! She pins Ramona…

1…2…Ramona kicks out!

"Ah man, kick out there!" Haruhi said. "How does it feel, Gwendolyn?"

Gwen stares back at Haruhi. "Shut up, Haruhi. Do you WANT me to hurt you now?"

"Oh man…so much tension here…" Elesa said. Vegeta is busy laughing in the background.

Sailor picks Ramona up…and gets pushed away! Sailor runs back and gets a Powerslam! Ramona gets up with Sailor and delivers a powerful elbow to the face of Sailor! Ramona laughs it up as she picks Sailor up from behind for an Inverted Exploder Suplex! Sailor rolls onto her feet afterwards and looks up to see Ramona coming at her with a Dropkick to the knee and a Knee Trembler! Sailor tries to get up, but Ramona picks her up buy her arms, lifts her up, and hits a Michinoku Driver! After that random maneuver, Haruhi rolls over onto her feet with Sailor in tow and hits a Bridging Back Suplex! 1…2…Sailor kicks out! Sailor gets to her feet and SENSHI BO-No, wait, Ramona grabs her foot and trips her up! Ramona jumps up and LEG DROPS Sailor in the mid-section! She then jumps around energetically as she climbs the corner…dives off…AND LANDS THE SUBSPACE HAMMER (Diving Headbutt)! She pins The Champ!

"She's about to knock off the Champ! Ramona is about to get Mania Momentum!" Elesa exclaimed.

1…

2…

Sailor grabs the ropes!

"Sailor saved herself with a nice kickout there, but I think Ramona is ready to give Sailor the WORST kind of Extra Life!" Gwen exclaimed.

Ramona stalked Sailor as she tries to get up, ready to land a finishing blow to the Senshi. She jumps off the ropes and gets the leg ready…

…but Sailor grabs her from the air and tosses her into the corner! Ramona turns around and dives off…

…

INTO A SENSHI BOOT THE JAW! RAMONA IS DOWN!"

Vegeta takes Gwen's mic. "MY TURN, BABY! UNAGI HAS HER DOWN!"

1 (GAME!)…

2 (SET!)…

3! (MATCH!)

The bell rings as Sailor just snatches her Belt from the referee as Vegeta and Tarble take their spots back.

"Here is your winner; Sailor Moon!"

"Thank you girls for your time!" Tarble said, "And Sailor has picked up another victory here, more momentum for Mania! But Ramona had her on the ropes a couple times!"

"Suuuure!" Vegeta said. "Ramona had her down for 2 seconds, but Sailor kept her down for thre…wait a minute…wait…I'm getting some news…wait…really? REALLY? WELL PLAY IT? NOW MAN!"

"What is it, brother?" Tarble asked.

"Watch the Titantron, brother!" Vegeta said.

The screen goes black as the promo plays…

…

…

"_One of the best we've had in a while." Vince said._

…

…

_"She really deserves this. A long time coming." Triple H said._

…

…

"_A true force in the company. Always a joy to watch." JR said._

…

…

"_If I had to pick a Hall of Famer…she'd be number one…" Commander Duke said._

"_Because I'M number ONE!" Sailor Moon said to a 1995 RAW crowd._

"_She really set the bar in this company. In this business." Goku said._

"_Adrenaline" by Rosseline plays as Sailor's career plays out._

…

_Sailor Moon walks with the Scouts to the ring in 1992…_

"_These Scouts are a happy go lucky bunch. This anime craze is going wild here!" Baloo exclaimed._

…

_1…_

_2…_

_3!_

"_SHE PINNED SHE-RA! SAILOR IS TOON WOMEN'S CHAMPION OF THE FEDERATION!"_

_Sailor holds up her Title Belt as The Scouts hold her up!_

…

_The Scouts are shown holding the Belt together_

"_How can you SHARE A WOMEN'S TITLE BELT?" Scrooge McDuck said._

…

"_You want to advance your career?" Yusuke asked Sailor Moon. "Consider what I said…"_

…

_On Raw…_

"_SAILOR IS THE WOMEN'S CHAMP! SALLY ACORN WAS PINNED AND HERE COMES MARS!"_

_Sailor and Mars hug, and Sailor stares at her Belt…_

_..._

_SHE BOOTS MARS' SKULL OFF!_

"_SHE JUST BOOTED MARS' HEAD OFF!" Roshi exclaimed._

"_SHE JUST COMMITED SAILOR SCOUT SUICIDE!" Vince exclaimed._

…

"_And I am NOT a Serena…I am USAGI! USAGI TSUKINO!"_

…

"_The Anime Dynasty just established themselves into this company…and I think this isn't ending well for everyone else…" Roshi said._

_Shots of Sailor's career flash before the screen as her biggest moments are shown…_

…

_Sailor SENSHI BOOTS ALUNDRA BLAYZE!_

_1…_

_2…_

_3!_

"_SHE PINNED THE WOMEN'S CHAMPION! SAILOR PINNED ALUNDRA BLAYZE!"_

…

_SENSHI BOOT TO YAMCHA!_

"_The ref didn't even see that and now Ranma's going to regain control!_

…

"_SENSHI BOOT TO GOKU! SHE SENSHI BOOTED GOKU!" Daffy exclaimed_

"_DESPARATION! SHE NEEDS THE WIN BAD! SHE WANTS TO KEEP HER BELT!"_

…

_Senshi Boots to: Chun-Li, Princess Peach, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Helga Pataki, Molly (Arthur), Francine Frensky, And etc. are shown_

"_That boot of hers is just a miracle! How does she put them down with ONE strike?" JR asked._

…

_Misty turns around and GETS A SENSHI BOOT WITH THE CHAIR IN HER FACE!_

…

_WM 2000_

_Sora hangs onto the Title Belt in mid-air…_

…_DROPKICK! SAILOR DROPKICKS SORA OFF THE TITLE BELT!_

…

_Her modern bouts with Misty are shown, including a shot of Sailor Powerbombing Misty through a table and a DDT off a ladder…_

"_Those two have turned this match into a BATTLE!" Bugs exclaimed._

…

_Sailor (in 2011) Senshi Boots Gwen at Bragging Rights!_

…

"_If she wasn't here…The Toon Women's Division…where would it be?" Vince said._

_(In 1991)_

_Serena: Sailor Moon and The Sailor Scouts to the rescue! We promise to work HARD to get to the top!_

_(In 2011)_

_Unagi: When you get to the top like me…you learn many things…and one thing is…I. Will. Not. Die._

The Promo ends as The crowd is actually giving Sailor respectful cheers. The Women's Champion's original frown turns upside down as she drops to her knees and lays her head on her Belt. She looks up and actually smiles cheek to cheek, getting up and raising her Belt in the air and yelling "NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" as the show goes to commercial.

"Hell yeah…she deserved it!" Vegeta said before the commercial.

* * *

A/N: YEAH! WE GOT IT UP!

KOMOTW and I worked hard, so we hope you enjoy it all! 

Once again, thanks for reading! Please Review!


	38. March Week 1 Part 2

A/N: PART 2 IS NOW! After a rewrite due to creative genius, and King's creative genius flowing as well, it was delayed, yeaaah…but we got it in buddy!

Now read before we keel-haul ya!

* * *

We come back to the show, where Sailor walks down the halls happily. Sailor Moon is confronted by Misty, who just stares down her rival. Sailor just stares right back at her…the two age old rivals giving each other a dirty look…

Until Misty extends her hand out in a sign of respect. Sailor looks down at it and looks up…

And HUGS Misty! Wait, HUGS Misty?

Sailor leaves her and walks on by, and runs into Gwen. Gwen sighs to herself and looks up at Sailor.

"Listen, Moon…I don't really LIKE you…but, I respect your career. Great job, Sailor. I hope The Hall of Fame is everything you've asked for."

Sailor just smiles at her, confusing the half alien. "Oh, Gwen…I'm sure our match at Mania will be fantastic…you and me one on one…I look forward to it!"

Sailor…skips…down the hall past a very confused crowd of people. Gwen just frowns at this weird development.

"What in the…" Tarble said.

"What just happened?" Elesa asked.

"I dunno, but I want out of this Twilight Zone…" Vegeta said.

Tarble then shakes his head…"Folks…we also have some breaking news…something somewhat appaling that may shake this night on its head. Apparantly earlier tonight, Twitter was abound with Digi-X shenanigans. Unfortunately Dawn, Henry Wong's girlfriend of 7 years, was in the crossfire yet again. Caused by Davis, this shenanigan caused Dawn to seriously consider leaving Kuso. But she gave him an ultimatum…her or Digi-X…and…Henry picked his longtime friends Digi-X. With a heartbroken Dawn, the ENTIRE spectrum of Fiction Wrestling turned from green to gray as the entire Wrestling World pulled their support from Digi-X. And this TOUT from Davis, the mastermind…says their response…or at least HIS version of the response."

**Davis: Digi-X…we don't need you…we NEVER needed you all…you all aren't even worth the time. You wanna give that blue haired bimbo the sympathy card? Fine. For all we care, you can ALL SUCK IT!**

The crowd, now livid, begins chanting "DIGI-X SUCKS! DIGI-X SUCKS!" as you can see one crowd member on camera ripping his "SUCK IT!" sign into shreds.

"*Sigh*…that…that turn…what happened?" Elesa asked. "That was the QUICKEST turn I have ever seen! How did this all happen?"

"Keep in mind, Davis HAS been getting Digi-X into trouble for the past week. He has, however, expressed that he is DONE with Digivolution and permanently keeping hold of this NEW Digi-X…" Tarble said.

"Whatever…" Vegeta said, "Henry did what was right for business."

"By leaving the girl he loved for three idiots? Scratch that…TK and Kari weren't even at fault…DAVIS is at fault! He's leading them into this dark path! He doesn't need Digivolution because Digi-X IS Digivolution now…" Elesa said.

"Ah, saw off! You know DAMN well that they have done NOTHING wrong! But Dawn is a sensitive 'flower' and now she has the sympathy thing for her. Her entire career in CCW will be played for sympathy! And Henry…well…that big face is now a BIGGER face!" Vegeta said.

"I doubt it…that big face…that big 'face' was bashed by his fellow roster mates. Henry may be demoted off of "Face" status…" Tarble said. "And now Digi-X vs. The WTTT may be a heel on heel encounter. And the crowd will NOT like that…"

In the ring, Broly stands in there with an evil grin. The bell rings as Broly waits for his next victim.

"The following is a Legendary Three Minute Challenge! In the ring first…from New Vegeta…The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly!"

"Oh…just his name makes me shake…" Elesa said.

"This guy is brutality incarnate…" Vegeta said. "How many times can we bring up his ECW career before it's ingrained into the heads of his hapless opponents?"

"Many many MANY times…poor people…" Tarble said. "At The FWAs, Broly fought Hernan Ortiz and Elicura-Havoc from UWE in a Handicap Three Minute Challenge. Needless to say…Broly proved quick work of them."

"Two established stars!" Vegeta exclaimed. "He made it look EASY!"

Broly waits in the ring…

…

And The TDI Theme played, and Owen slowly walked out. The big behemoth walked down the ramp and stared down Broly.

"And the challenger; from Canada; he is Owen!"

"Oh yeah! Big man! Big Man!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Don't mean a thing…" Vegeta said, "But Owen could give Broly a run for his money!"

"Those two are enormous…I'm afraid the entire ring may break down!" Elesa exclaimed.

The bell rings as the time starts. Owen and Broly get into a tie up, which Owen actually wins! Owen pushed Broly down to the ground and charges at him. Broly moves out of the way and unloads a barrage of punches onto him! Broly backs up and SHOULDER THRUSTS Owen into the corner! Broly moves back and then runs forward for a Corner Splash, but misses as Owen moves out the way! Broly crashes into the corner! Owen bounces off the ropes and CROSSBODY! The count is at :59 and Owen pins Broly! 1..Broly kicks out, but Owen unleashes a stomping barrage on Broly! Broly gets up, but gets a giant fist to the face! Owen picks him up…but Broly puts his weight back down and kicks Owen in the knees! Broly bounces off the ropes…GIGANTIC SPIKE OFF THE REBOUND! Owen's head bounces off the mat as Owen tries to get up. The Saiyan picks Owen up and lifts him up…HIGH OVER HIS HEAD! THE CROWD IS IN A STATE OF PURE AWE AS BROLY HAS THE 500+ POUNDER OVER HIS HEAD! BROLY SLAMS HIM WITH THE GIGANTIC PRESS ONTO HIS KNEE AND PUTS A FOOT OVER HIS CHEST! 1…2…3!

The entire announce table looks on in awe as the Legendary Super Saiyan walks away from the scene.

"Here is your winner; Broly!"

"No…no…no…" Vegeta stuttered. "That didn't happen…it didn't…"

"Broly is a monster. A beast. A monstrous beast…" Tarble said, lost for words.

"He lifted up Owen…over his head…" Elesa said slowly.

"Nope. Nope. Dan Kuso is dead. Dan Kuso is dead. Dan Kuso is dead." Vegeta repeated. "And Dan challenged THAT to Mania?"

"And it IS official folks! Dan Kuso vs. Broly in an Extreme Rules Match!" Tarble said. "But Broly…his words on twitter…he said he really wanted to ACTUALLY KILL KUSO!"

"He can't! He can't!" Elesa exclaimed. "Why?"

Broly stands still in the ring, laughing heartily, not noticing Dan Kuso with a chair in hand on the top rope! Broly turns around and Dan dives off…

INTO A CLEAN CATCH…AND A HUGE GIGANTIC SPIKE! The chair bounces off Dan's head and puts him out as Broly just lets out a huge arrogant laugh.

"CAUSE HE'S A DAMN FOOL, THAT KUSO!" Vegeta outburst. "HE SHOULDN'T HAVE POKED THAT BULL! AND NOW HE'S GONNA GET IMPALED!"

We cut to the backstage area where we see Kari walking down a hallway then stop in front of a door with a piece of paper taped on the front that said "Ken Anarchy's Temporary Office". Kari looked at the door for another moment before knocking

"Hey Ken you in there? I need to talk to you." At first there was no response but just when Kari raised her hand to knock on the door again the sound of a jack hammer going on was heard, making the Kari step back in surprise, "What the hell?" Then the jack hammer sound changed to the sound of a saw cutting wood, then changed to the sound of an alarm going off, then changed to the sound of a lion's roar, and then the room became silent. Suddenly Ken came out of the room as if nothing was out of the ordinary., holding a medium size cup with a straw poking out and weird smoke coming from it.

When he sees Kari he smiles, "Oh hey Kari! What can I do for ya?" Ken asks seemingly unaware of the questioning look she was giving him. "Um…yeah I wanted to talk to you about getting a match with that Yuna bitch. GB said I had to go to you since Yuna is apart of your brand." Kari explained.

Ken arched a brow "Why do you want to fight her right away? Don't you want to wait until Asui gets to her first or something."

"Ken did you not see what she did out there?" Kari asked, "She ruined the end of a great match just to piss everybody off. I've been wanting dying to pound that chicks face in ever since I saw what she said about women's wrestling. Not only that but out of all of Yuna's five opponents from hell I'm the only one thats in the same wrestleng league as her, so having her so close but not being able to ring her neck because security is stopping me or any of the other women in the locker room from doing so doesn't help with the agitation. So if you can, please give me a match with her."

Ken thought for a moment, "Well I can't give you a WCW Showcase match since I already have all those spots are filled in and Asui gets Yuna on the first episode of Showdown. However since your apart of the 5 opponents of hell I can get you a match with her at the Wrestlemania pre show, how does that sound?"

"I'll take it! Thanks Ken."

"Sure thing, just know that this will count as your 5 opponents from hell shot."

"Understood. Now if you don't mind me asking what were you doing in your "office" that made all those noises?"

Ken gave a smile, "Oh I was making some ice coffee of course. I gotta go, see you later Kari." and then Ken walked off leaving Kari even more confused then before.

We now go to an interview area, with Chuckie.

"Hiya! Chuckie Finster here, and my guest at this time is a new signee to Animated! Signed from WWT…Timmy Turner! Now Timmy, you aren't featured tonight, but how do feel about being permanently signed to WWE?"

Timmy speaks, "Well, Chuckie, I ain't mad. Cause WWT wasn't giving me a shot anyway! Glad Mr. TV went bankrupt! That selfish SOB didn't give me a chance! SOOOO…I went on and signed a full contract with WWE! XCW may have got Spongebob, XFWA may have gotten Choji & Shikamaru, but WWE got the REAL prize! ME! The 10x X-Division Champion! Better than Tidus, better than Edd, better than Aries! And let me tell you, I'm not being held down here either!"

Dimmadome took the mic. "Y'see, my boy here is future World Champion incarnate. And he'll do anything to see that future become the present. And Money in the Bank is a perfect way to get noticed! He's observed the chipper dolt TD Kenelly, The boo-hoo sob story Gingka Hagane, the irrelevant veteran Binky Barnes, and all of them! Timmy will work with Souichi and Ben, his RR mates, but in the end, it's Turner by himself! Now you don't have to believe us now, but watch…when he climbs that ladder and puts every X-Division and Cruiserweight to shame and climbs higher than they'll ever climb!"

"Oh, really?"

The two Nicktoons look over to see X-Division & Cruiserweight Champion Double D, who walks up to them. "Well, while I do agree you're superb in the ring Timmy, saying you're better than us…well…that IS a stretch…"

"Get outta here, Double Dweeb!" Timmy exclaimed. "You KNOW I'm better than you!"

"Well you can TALK all you want. You are quite the loquacious fellow, and it is what you do best. BUT…sometimes you have to back up that talk…"

Timmy smirks. "Oh…I see…YOU want to face The NEW Showstopper? Well…I can't stop the fact that I am a nice measuring stick. I'll give you this…next week, me vs. The Cruiserweight Champ! Foooor…The Cruiserweight Title! If I want to make an impact…why not for that Title on your shoulders? How about we make it relevant again?" Timmy gave Double D a sly grin. Sockhead looked at his Belt and then looked over at Timmy.

"I accept your challenge, Timothy!" Double D said. "Aries will get pointers on how he can dispose of you due to my own win over you!"

Timmy and Edd stare each other down as we go to a split screen of Henry Wong & Wolfgang.

"Well folks, these two rivals…Wolfgang put Henry out for THREE YEARS…" Tarble said. "And I KNOW Henry wants revenge in the best way possible! But will he gain retribution? Or will Wolfgang once again screw Henry over? Those two go at it for a spot in the Money in the Bank Match at WrestleMania…NEXT!"

*Commercial*

Back in the ring, "We Are One" by 12 Stones plays as Wolfgang walks out. He looks to his left…and then his right…and then lets out a mighty "HOOOWL!" before walking down the ramp.

"The following contest if for a spot in the Money in the Bank Match at WrestleMania! Coming to the ring first; representing The Bullies; from Hillcrest, New York; "The Alpha Male", Wolfgang!"

"The Bully, in 2009, injured Henry Wong's ACL and broke several of his ribs. Wong had to miss three years of his career. Three years. That is tragic in and of itself. He came back at The Rumble this year! And Wolfgang was a MAJOR target of his!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Wolfgang isn't ready to let Wong kick him off the high horse he put himself on. But can The Alpha Male actually put Wong back on the injured reserve?" Elesa exclaimed.

The crowd waited for a second…

…

"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays to a…HUGE…disdain from the crowd comes from hurling at Henry, who walks in with an EXTREMELY foul face.

"And his opponent; from Shibuya, Japan; Henry Wong!"

"This crowd is LETTING Henry have it!" Tarble said. "And honestly…I don't blame them…Henry did an EXTREMELY bonehead move…and cost him the love and admiration of millions of worldwide fans, locker room respect, and even his real star counterparts. John Cena, Sheamus, even CM Punk have admonished Henry for this.

"AAAAAAW, SHUT UP!" Vegeta exclaimed. "That bitch needs to get over it! EVERYONE does! Oh boo hoo! He broke up with her to stay with a stable! Success before bitches!"

"You are a heartless animal, Vegeta…a truly heartless animal. I hope poor Dawn is okay…" Elesa said solemnly.

Henry gets in the ring and shakes his head as the crowd chants "HEAAAARTBREAKER! HEAAAARTBREAKER!" over and over again. The now enraged Henry averts his gaze towards Wolfgang, who laughs his butt off in the corner at Henry's anger.

"And his opponent; from Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan; Henry Wong!"

Once in the ring Henry gets right into Wolfgang's face and the two have a stare down.  
(The bell rings)

The match starts with Henry and Wolfgang getting into a collar and elbow tie-up, struggling against each other before Henry gets the upper hand and locks in a head lock but Wolfgang reverses it into a head lock of his own then punches the Tamer right into the face. The bully leader follows this up with multiple hard punches and knees to Henry's abdomen, Wolfgang goes for another punch but this time Henry blocks it and then hits Wolfgang with a series of hard chops to the chest. Once Wolfgang leans on the ropes Henry grabs him and attempts an irish whip but Wolfgang reverses it into an irish whip of his own. The tamer bounces of the ropes, ducks under a clothesline by Wolfgang, bounces of the ropes again and hits a running DDT on the bully leader. He goes for the pin, 1…., 2….., Wolfgang kicks out.

"Henry in control now, but Wolfgang is always ready to sneak in a trick or two." Elesa said.

"Wolfgang known for being able to turn the tide in a snap like that, which makes him dangerous in that ring for everyone he faces." Tarble said.

Henry picks Wolfgang up to his feet but the bully leader rakes his eyes, causing the tamer to let go. Wolfgang runs towards the ropes, bounces off them, and hits Henry with a hard STO then Wolfgang quickly gets up, grabs Henry, wrenches the tamers arms, and hits a Double Underhook BackBreaker, he goes for the pin, 1….., 2….Henry kicks out. Wolfgang grabs Henry and lifts him up, preparing to hit a power slam but Henry slips out getting behind the leading bully and hits him with neck breaker. Henry goes for the pin, 1….., 2…., Wolfgang. Henry gets up and waits, once Wolfgang gets to one knee Henry runs to the ropes, bounces off, and attempts a dropkick to Wolfgang's head but the bully leader moves out of the way at the last second. Henry quickly gets to his feet again but once he's back up he's immediately hit with a hard running shoulder block by Wolfgang. The bully leader makes the cover, 1…., 2…., Henry kicks out.

"This crowd…it's hard to see who they're rooting for here. To be honest, I think more Wolfgang chants are going around than Henry chants!" Elesa said.

"The turn is more fresh in their minds right now. Henry really screwed himself over with this one…" Tarble said.

"Oh Wah wah wah! Get over this dumb crap and call the damn match! Wong is trying to come back into this match, but it's hard when that powerhouse Wolfgang is holding you down!" Vegeta said.

The leading bully got on top on the tamer and began driving a fury of punches to Henry's skull in frustration until the ref managed to pull him back. Wolfgang attempts to go back and continue the beating but just when he bent down Henry grabs him and rolled him up for a small package pin, 1…, 2…, Wolfgang kicks out. Both competitors quickly get up, Wolfgang charges and attempts the Wolf's Kick but Henry ducks it, then when WG turns around the tamer hits him with a dropkick. Henry goes over to the corner, climbs to the top rope, and waits for Wolfgang to get up. When he does, Henry goes for a diving crossbody but the leading bully catches him in mid air, lifts the tamer onto his shoulders and hits a Wasteland! Wolfgang goes for the pin! 1….., 2…, HENRY KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND! Wolfgang, frustrated, gets up and argues with the ref about the count.

"That Wasteland just didn't put down Wong, who is always ready to kick out and show everyone that he won't go down easily, even if NO ONE is on his side!" Tarble said.

"Wong still in trouble here. Wolfgang is still in control of this match, and I think he wants to cause more damage!" Vegeta said.

Wolfgang picks Henry back up and sets him up for the Bully Bomber. Just when Wolfgang lifts him up, Henry reverses it into a hurricanrana! Henry gets up and waits, once Wolfgang gets to one knee Henry runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits him with a dropkick to the head. Henry makes the cover, 1….., 2….., Wolfgang kicks out. Henry attempts to pick him up but Wolfgang rakes his eyes again. The leading bully goes for the Wolf's Kick again….AND HITS IT!

"OH DAMN! WOLF'S KICK!" Vegeta exclaimed. "NO! NO! NO! NO BULLIES PLEASE!"

"Wolfgang just knocked his head right off his shoulders!" Elesa exclaimed.

Wolfgang makes the pin!

1….

2….

HENRY KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"OH YEAH! Henry just got himself a BIG save right here! That Wolf's Kick looked like the end!" Vegeta said.

"This crowd hates it, and so does Wolfgang!" Elesa said.

Wolfgang looks to be in absolute shock, he slams his fists to the mat in anger with a look that screamed "what else do I need to do?". Wolfgang picks Henry back up, lifts him onto his shoulders preparing for another Wasteland. But then Henry begins to elbow the side of leading bully's head! After a series of elbows, Henry gets out of the Wasteland! Henry quickly grabs a disoriented Wolfgang, lifts him up, AND HITS THE H-BOMB!

"H-BOMB! THAT 99 CRUSHER VARIANT JUST PILEDRIVED WOLFGANG ONTO THE MAT!" Tarble exclaimed.

Henry goes for the pin!

1….

2…

3!

(The bell rings)

The crowd continues to boo as Henry just gets up and rolls out of the ring, still upset as ever.

"Here is your winner; Henry Wong!"

"Henry still upset over the events of the past few minutes…man…you would have never thought…" Elesa said.

"Little wimpy people here…" Vegeta said, before looking at his phone. "Ohohoho! Apparantly Dawny found someone new! A certain reaper from UWE! Oh man…Henry is gonna be soooo pissed! This is borderline hilarious!"

"You jerk…" Elesa said.

"Well, barring the drama on the internet, Henry Wong has defeated Wolfgang and will join: Gingka Hagane, Ben Tennyson, TD Kenelly, Timmy Turner, Souichi Sugano, Raimundo Pedrosa, Bart Simpson, and Binky Barnes in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Wrestlemania! And next week, we'll have Francis of The Bullies face off with Sokka of The Southern Water Tribe for the next spot!"

"Wait, hold up, Tarble…apparently we have urgent news backstage of a brawl between…Yusuke Yurameshi & Son Gohan!" Vegeta exclaimed.

We cut the parking lot area where we see security attempting to break up a fight between Yusuke and Gohan, but failing. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR RUINING MY WEDDING YOU BASTARD!" Yusuke shouted as he continued his assault on the saiyan. Gohan retaliated by tackling Yusuke, accidentally knocking someone over in the process, and starts throwing some punches of his own. Security keeps trying with everything they have to separate the two, but it's to no avail. GB, Dawn (Total Drama Dawn…), and Dokuro try to make peace as well, but the two rivals won't stop going at it. Walking down the hall near the event, Ken Anarchy carries his iced coffee around and sips it lightly. Yusuke pushes Gohan, and the Saiyan accidently bumps into Ken, spilling his coffee! GB then yells out that he'll suspend them if they don't stop arguing! The two begin to slow down, but GB still sighs as the two stop fist fighting.

"What am I gonna do with these people…life is just TOO stressful right now…" GB said. "What with TW debuting his team next week and me having to deal with my own team dissolving…like Wolverine leaving just now…and…DEADPOOL…along with an angry Champion. I have NO TIME for these two…"

"I think I can help that." That camera turns to show Ken Anarchy with a very annoyed expression on his face and holding an empty cup.

"Ken what are doing?" GB asked

"Well I was just walking around, minding my own business, thinking about who would win in a fight between a rat and a squirrel, and then I suddenly get knocked down by these two making me spill my ice coffee." Ken then turned his attention to Yusuke and Gohan. "That ice coffee took me four hours and a bag of sugar imported from death valley to make and you ruined it!"

"Oh QUIT your whining, Anarchy! You have no say in this!" Yusuke yelled to him.

"Yeah, no offense, but what could YOU possibly do?" Gohan even argued a bit.

"Shut your traps!" Ken shouted, "Okay this is how we'll do this. You two will have one last match to finally settle the score once and for all at Wrestlemania...inside Hell In The Cell!"

You can hear the crowd go "WHOOOOA!" as Gohan and Yusuke stare at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Not since Mania X7 has there been a Hell in a Cell." GB said. "I'm…okay with this…"

Gohan and Yusuke smirked and looked back at each other, ready to kill again.

"But that's not all." Ken said, an evil grin now forming onto his face. "You see, I want you both to be 100% for this match so until Wrestlemania day you two have to watch each other's backs and make sure nothing happens to the other. And if anything DOES happen to the other under your watch then neither of you will EVER get another championship shot for the rest of year!"

Both Yusuke and Gohan's eyes widen while GB, Dawn, and Dokuro look at Ken in surprise. "That's what you gets for spilling my ice coffee." Ken walks away while happily whistling pop goes the weasel.

"This guy…Ken Anarchy…he's a psycho…" Elesa said.

"HELL IN A CELL?" Tarble exclaimed. "Ash vs. Tai at Wrestlemania X7 was the last Wrestlemania with The Fiction Division inside of Hell in a Cell! And we all know the classic that was!"

"Gohan and Yusuke, since the late 90s, have been going at it! They've traded NUMEROUS Titles and fists between each other! And now this age old rivalry may just get the finish it needs!" Vegeta said. "Personally…I see Father winning but Son losing at Wrestlemania."

Elsewhere, WTTT walk to the ring. As they walk to the ring, Souichi gives them a thumbs up on their way to the gorilla position.

"Well…the moment EVERYONE is waiting for…Digi-X…is next!" Tarble exclaimed.

*Commercial*

"Oh You Didn't Know"'s opening riff plays, and the entire crowd begins booing!

"**OH! YOU DIDN'T KNOOW?"**

The next riff plays as the crowd boos louder, but still repeats the words!

"**YO ASS BETTA CALL SOMBODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"**

The crowd is boisterous as Henry, Kari, TK, & Davis walk out onto the ramp with their signature white clothes and green shirts and slowly walk down the ramp. The crowd near the ramp boo and hiss the group as they walk down the ramp.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan; TK & Davis, DIGIIIIIII-X!"

"AND THIS CROWD…WE CAN'T EVEN HEAR OUR OWN VOICES!" Tarble exclaimed. "TRAINED BY ROAD DOGG AND BILLY GUNN AS THEY REFORMED FOR ONE SUMMER TO TRAIN TK AND DAVIS! THEN THEY WON THE TAG TITLES! THEN KARI JOINED…THEN HENRY JOINED…AND DIGI-X WAS BORN!"

"BUT NOW…THIS CROWD IS BOOING THEM TO KINGDOM COME!" Elesa yelled.

"THIS NEW AND IMPROVED DIGI-X IS WHAT WE NEED! NO MORE IDIOTS PLAYING PRANKS! WE HAVE SOME SERIOUS COMPETITORS TONIGHT!" Vegeta exclaimed

Davis and TK stood in the center of the ring as Kari slid underneath their legs and Henry stood in front of them…and performed The Crotch Chop with X Fireworks from the ring!

"I MAY BE MAD AT THEM, BUT I STILL LOVE THAT PART!" Tarble exclaimed.

Davis got the mic, but could barely speak as the crowd kept chanting "DAAAWN! DAAAWN!". David, finally though, got his chance…

Davis stops as the crowd continues to boo them like crazy. Now an "AAAASSHOOOOLE! AAAASSHOOOOLE!" chant breaks out, and Henry just lies on the ropes, tormented. TK and Kari look nervous, but Davis keeps his cool.

"…I guess no one taught you Poke-Trash manners, huh?" Davis insulted the local residents. Elesa frowns at this remark. "It's weird. Just earlier tonight, we were pandering to you idiots. We were making funny jokes, making fun of people!...What a difference thirty minutes makes…now we're more serious, grown up…not caring what others think. And all because ONE bitch thought it was cool enough to cry and sob her way to fame and sympathy. While WE get the cold shaft."

Henry snatches the mic from Davis and speaks into it. "We stop talking about Dawn…okay?" He said in the most serious way possible. Davis takes the mic back and smirks.

"Oh SURE! SURE! The bimbo who got took wrestling's sympathies and got us put in the dog house? But then again, I don't need them! Do YOU guys need them? Cause, since I'm staying with Digi-X, I want to make sure we are ALL on the same page!"

Kari takes the mic. "Y'know, why did Me and TK get pulled out? We did NOTHING! But…'guilty' by association? Utter bullcrap! And everyone knows this! Me and TK don't deserve this flack! But you give it to us anyway! Me and TK are innocent! But hey…this is a family…and family stick together…"

TK grabs the mic. "And I think it's sad we have barely ANY fans left! Me, Kari, Henry, and Davis have worked our asses off for years! And now this is the thanks we get?"

Henry passes on talking on the mic and Davis continues. "Well, kiddies…consider yourselves cut off from Digital Generation X! You aren't worthy of even walking in the same arenas as us. Quite frankly, you all disgust us! Dropping us from your favorites. Well you'll be putting us back up there when we give you a win tonight! And honestly…you all…can just go SUCK IT…"

"Just…disrespectful…insensitive…mean-hearted…I…I don't think I like Digi-X anymore…" Elesa said.

"The World's Greatest Tag Theme" plays as Greg and Rowley walk out with pumped faces and eager dispositions as they walked down the ramp to a surprisingly higher "YAY!" rate than Digi-X.

"And their opponents; from representing The T.R.U.T.H. and The Rookie Revolution; Greg Heffley & Rowley Jefferson, The World's Toughest Tag Team!"

"No mics in hand…all business for these two teams!" Tarble said. "One a couple of rookies looking to make a name for themselves, the other a legendary stable trying to make a NEW name for themselves!"

"I don't know…the fight here looks equal! I may be excited about this one!" Vegeta exclaimed with a grin.

"Of course you would…" Elesa rolled her eyes.

The WTTT pose on the top turnbuckles as Henry and Kari leave the ring and stand on the outside.

The bell rings, with Rowley starting off along with TK. TK and Rowley get into a tie-up, but the Cruiserweight gets the upper hand and Arm Drags Rowley to the mat! Rowley gets up and received a swift kick to his sides and bent him down and hits a Gutwrench. After the throw, Rowley is flat on his back as TK bounces off the ropes and hits a Leg Drop! TK goes for a quick pin, 1.. Rowley rolls out of it and tackles TK to the ground. He lands some Mounted Punches, but TK Monkey Flips Rowley off. The unicorn lover lands on his feet and turns around into a Spinning Shoulder Block that takes him down. TK pins Rowley, 1…Rowley kicks out. TK tags in Davis. The Destined of Hope picks Rowley up and Suplexes him onto Rowley's knee! The boy screams in pain as Davis picks him up and Irish Whips him. Davis grabs Rowley on the rebound and lands a Pumphandle Slam! Rowley writhes in pain as the former World Champion grabs him by the head and slams him into the corner. He goes for a Clothesline, but Rowley moves out of the way. He rolls Davis up! 1…Davis kicks out and rolls onto his feet. He goes for a kick, but Rowley catches his foot and twists it around, taking him down and trying for a Single Leg Boston Crab. Davis twists Rowley off and the boy land son his back. Davis picks him up and hits a Knee Smash onto Rowley. The boy bounces off the ropes and Davis executes a nice Samoan Drop. Davis rolls onto his feet and delivers a rolling Senton to Rowley. Davis taunts Greg as the crowd begins chanting "BOOOOOORING! BOOOOOORING!" Davis turns to them and performs a crotch chop to them, causing them to boo more. Davis turns around into a giant Shoulder Tackle and then Thrust into the corner from Rowley! The girly boy Irish Whips him to his corner and Rowley runs to his corner. Davis hits two knees to Rowley's face and the boy stumbles backwards. Davis climbs the corner and GREG PUSHES HIM OFF THE CORNER INTO ROWLEY…WHO DELIVERS A SPINEBUSTER ONTO HIS KNEES! Greg, who had made the blind tag, hops onto the top rope and dives off, hitting a Front Flip Splash! Greg pins Davis!

1…2..Davis kicks out.

"And these four have been putting on a somewhat decent show here." Tarble said.

"Let's just call it like it is…BOOOOOOORIIIIIIING!" Elesa exclaimed.

"Shut your whore mouth!" Vegeta yelled!

Barely Legal Submission locks in on Davis as Greg tries to keep him down. Davis groans in pain as the RR member wrenches on the arm. Davis begins to get up, and Greg transitions into a Wrist Lock. Davis gets on his knees and Fireman Carries Greg back to the ground. Davis tags in TK, who hops over the ropes and Splashes onto Greg. He picks him up and Irish Whips him. He jumps up and has Greg run the ropes again. Greg does so…and comes back with a Hurricaranna…and a Crucifix Pin! 1…2..TK breaks free, but Greg locks in a Bow & Arrow, applying pressure to the back and hyperextending the arms. Davis tries getting up, but Greg has the hold locked in tight. Davis begins getting up…but Greg just transitions the hold into a Chickenwing and hits a Butterfly Suplex, before pinning. 1…2…TK kicks out and gets up, but Greg bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks TK back down. Greg, now easily showing some prowess in submissions, grabs TK and locks in a Crossface Chickenwing, famed move of Bob Backlund! The Rookie applies pressure to the neck and arm of TK, trying to knock out the degenerate. TK tries getting up, with a few claps to be heard for him, but as he gets up, Greg lets the lock go and Dropkicks him into Davis, knocking him off the apron! TK turns around, tag to Rowley, and Rowley picks him up and drops him on his knee with a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker. Rowley continues the assault, attacking TK head with a series of kicks, punches, and knees. He then proceeds to do a girlish ballerina twist before falling down with an Elbow Drop to the chest! He pins TK…1…2…TK kicks out. TK gets up, dazed and confused, and Rowley kicks his gut and nails The Double Underhook Sit-Down Front Slam he calls The Rowlinator! He pins TK again!

1…2…TK kicks out!

"Greg and Rowley really isolating the legends here, and with Davis recovering on the outside, TK is a lonely man in the water with sharks!" Vegeta said.

"And here comes a tag to Greg, and the kid with some submission in his blood hops on the top rope…and…SPEARED BY TK!" Tarble exclaimed.

Rowley turns around and TK jumps over a running boy. Rowley bounces off the ropes and TK THROWS HIM OUT OF THE RING INTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"And WHAT A THROW!" Tarble exclaimed!

"Rowley may be out, but Greg is about to learn what NOT to do with Digi-X!" Elesa said.

TK dragged Greg over to the ropes and tags in a now recovered Davis! The 02 Leader snatched Greg from TK and hitting a Suplex! The Suplex wasn't all, as Davis rolls off from the suplex and onto his feet in front of Greg and spins before hitting a Roundhouse Kick to the jaw! The pin…1…2…Greg kicks out. Davis picks him up and Irish Whips him. Rowley comes onto the apron, and Davis grabs Greg off the rebound and throws him into Rowley with a head two head collision! Greg stumbles back and RECEIVES A STUNNER! Davis tags in TK…and TK hops onto the top rope and dives off and Crossbodies Greg! 1…2…Greg kicks out! Rowley gets up and Greg stumbles up. Davis dives outside of the ring…but Rowley dodges the Suicide Dive! TK, meanwhile, goes for The Leg Lariat, but Greg grabs him and chucks him backwards for Rowley to catch in a Powerbomb position…Greg runs in with a Neckbreaker…

…

WIMPY BOMB CONNECTS!

"And The WTTT just ended their competition with that one Finishing manuever!" Tarble exclaimed!

1…

2…

Kari puts TK's leg on the rope without the ref seeing! The ref sees this and ends the count! Greg is livid as he turns around and yells at Kari! But…TK rolls him up from behind!

1…

2…

Greg rolls into his OWN pin! And HOLDS THE TIGHTS!

1…

2…

The ref actually SEES the tights! He ends the count and admonishes Greg for his cheap tactic! Meanwhile, Davis grabs Rowley from the apron and kicks his leg from under him! Rowley gets up and gets thrown into the steel steps! The crowd, while not caring who won, began to get a tiny bit behind DIgi-X! TK looks up…and CROTCH CHOPS as he LEG LARIATS GREG! But…Davis slides in the ring…and asks for ONE MORE MOVE…Davis then lifts an out of it Greg onto his shoulders!

"Oh man! Here we go!" Vegeta exclaimed. "The Digital Disaster!"

"The move that has put away MANY a man!" Tarble exclaimed. "Wait, who is THAT?"

On the stage…Rika, Taiki, Takuya, and Takato appear! They begin their trek down the ramp, as Henry and Kari try to defend the match.

"Oh man, Digivolution wants Davis for leaving them high and dry!" Elesa exclaimed.

"Well payback is a Martha!" Vegeta exclaimed.

TK, wanting to get the win quickly, goes onto the apron and quickly climbs the turnbuckle! He stands up tall…and crotch chops!...

…

DAVIS THROWS GREG INTO TK?

"WHAT?" Elesa exclaimed!

"NO WAY! DID HE REALLY?" Tarble questioned!

"NOW NOW NOW DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"WHY NOT? HE THREW HIM INTO TK!" Tarble argued.

"IT WAS PROBABLY ON ACCIDENT! MAYBE HE LOST HIS BALANCE?" Vegeta answered.

TK laid outside of the ring in pain, and Davis ran out of the ring and helped his friend back into the ring!

"Ha! See? Accident!" Vegeta said confidently.

"Well maybe it was an accident…" Tarble admitted.

Davis rolls TK back into the ring and helps him up. He asks if he's okay and then points to Greg. TK looks and walks over to him.

"Digi-X really IS together forever!" Elesa exclaimed!

Davis turned TK around and KICKED HIS GUT BEFORE HITTING THE PEDIGREE!

"OH WHAT THE…WAS THAT AN ACCIDENT?" Tarble exclaimed. "NO EXCUSES! DAVIS WAS A DAMN INSIDE AGENT!"

Davis rolls outside the ring admist a now large sea of boos as Greg slowly crawls to TK…

"Oh no…OH NO…" Tarble yelled!

Greg gets an arm around TK…

"IS IT?" Vegeta exclaimed. "CAN IT BE-"

1… (GAME!)

2… (SET!)

3! (AND MAAATCH!)

"AAAAAW DAMMIT ALL TO HELL, THE WTTT JUST GOT A PINFALL OFF OF DIGI-X!" Tarble exclaimed.

"DAVIS SCREWED HIS OWN 'FRIENDS' TO GAIN AN ADVANTAGE!" Elesa raged.

"WELL WHATTYA KNOW? HE REALLY WAS A DIGIVOLUTION MEMBER ALL ALONG!" Vegeta said happily, "GOOD! I hated that stable…"

"Here are your winners; The World's Toughest Tag Team!"

Greg celebrates, saying "TWO big name teams in TWO weeks! WRESTLEMANIA IS OURS!"

"NO! GREG! YOU DID NOT PIN DIGI-X! YOU PINNED SOME FAKE DREAM THAT WE ALL HAD!" Tarble screamed.

"Well it was only for the week! What did you expect, Tarble?" Vegeta asked.

"But from all those twitter adventures…all the fun they had…Davis FAKED all of that?" Elesa asked.

Henry, enraged, runs into the ring and confronts Davis! He screams in his face "YOU SCREWED US OVER? YOU SCREWED UP EVERYTHING? YOU SCREWED UP MY RELATIO-" Henry is cut off by a DOUBLE SPEAR by Takuya & Takato! Davis goes to the outside and grabs a mic as Taiki gets on the ground.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy…what a week…felt like months…FWAs, BITW, twitter…so much fun…but not for me…for a week I had to pretend to be like these idiots again just to do what I wanted to do. I knew TW was going to make me do this probation period, so I made the most of it. I struck back on my Digi-X persona and pretended to be their friend again. I had Digivolution in on the act, pretending I turned my back on them. I fooled those three…I fooled those stars in the back…I fooled this entire crowd…the viewers at home…I fooled EVERYONE…into thinking I was gonna be a degenerate again. I went on and on and ON to those idiots…T-Mutation X…D-Hedgeration X…The X-Factors…Divas-X…Unova-X…every last one of those idiots thought that being clones of us were COOL? To be a clone of Triple H & HBK? I find it sad that all of you in 'The DX Family' think that what you're doing is cool. Wanna know what I'M doing? Being successful. And I DON'T need to pull pranks, be a juvenile, or 'break the rules' to do so. I just do what I do best…DOMINATE…and with Digivolution at my side, I'd rather stay classy then be a degenerate."

The crowd boos heavily as Davis chuckles. "But that wasn't the best part. No no…the best part…was THIS!" He pointed to TK and Henry on the ground as Digi-Blaze held tightly onto Kari. "I got to do several things…and one major thing was ruining Digi-X's reputation. Taking back my mantle of leader, I made you three do some DUMB things. Invade UWE? Invade and mess with UCA offices? Piss off several superstars? Hurt PaRappa The Pushover? Pull dumb pranks? I made you do EVERYTHING that EVERYONE hated! I got us to the point where we were as annoying as Deadpool! But my masterpiece…my oh great masterpiece…" He looked over to Henry and smiled, "Was ruining mister Super Animated Face Henry Wong's reputation! I screwed around with his relationship with Dawn! It was funny! DAMN funny! Seeing that little girl have a hissy fit was a plus for me! For nine years, Henry was revered as the best of the modern era. For seven years, he and Dawn were an adorable couple. The epitome of the newfound peace of Digimon and Pokemon…"

"And I hated it. Pokemon is responsible for screwing us over since The Attitude Era! You don't fraternize with them, let alone DATE them…and he did ALL of that! Henry was a traitor to Digimon! But then he becomes the face…the man we kicked out became the face! And THEN what? The rest of us went into obscurity…while Henry main evented FOUR Wrestlemanias in a row. Even after THREE YEARS on injured reserve, when he came back he had EVERYTHING again! The love, adoration, the power…the sweet Pokemon girl…so when TW gave me this blessing in disguise, I knew I had the chance to do something MAJOR…I messed with Henry. I got into his head. The whole 'Digi-X is a family' thing was a load of crap, but I used it to get into Henry's head…oh…he's coming to…" Davis stoops down and looks Henry in the eye. "Henry…I screwed with you, man. I used you. I got you to believe me. I knew if I continued using my plans as pranks and jokes, they'd go over better with you guys. But she was too forgiving. Sooo…I stole your phone and tweeted as you in Digi-X and had you say some very bad things…and when she found out, she dumped you. But she was STILL willing to forgive you…as long as you dropped Digi-X. And, due to my propaganda…I got TK & Kari to agree with me…and you agreed with me to and stayed in Digi-X. While I was just going to ruining your personal life, the backlash to the decision was MORE than I expected! EVERYONE hates you three…hates TK…hates YOU, Kari…They hated me already…they hated Digi-X! And so I got everyone to HATE Digi-X! Permanently! And before you say that it wasn't your fault…remember…WHO actually made the decision? I was just a voice…you listened and stayed. You made the decision, FULLY AWARE that you would lose Dawn if you sided with us! And my propaganda worked! Now look at you…a pathetic pile of crap sniveling for Dawn and your popularity to come back. And now look back at her…you think she WANTS you back now? She has someone better…but that isn't saying much. She's happier without you. She'll never forgive you! But you thought that trying to leave us AFTER the night was over was an option? HA! You know nothing about this business, Henry…things always your plans just changed. But let's say you were going to leave…then what? Salvage what's left of your reputation? Get Dawn back? Okay, one: you're done, Wong. The WWE doesn't want you as their face anymore. You screwed up. And two: HAHAHAHA! LIKE SHE WOULD TAKE YOU BACK! HAHAHA! Pooooor Henry! You aren't getting ANY OF THAT BACK! TRAITOR!"

Henry jumps up and TACKLES DAVIS DOWN, LANDING SEVERAL HARD SHOTS TO THE FACE! BUT Takuya & Takato pull him off and stomp him out onto the mat! Davis, now with a smirk on his face, snaps his fingers, and Taiki PUNTS HENRY IN THE SKULL!

"Oh WHAT THE HELL? THAT WAS UNNECESARRY!" Tarble yells out as TK begins to stir.

Davis turned to TK…"TK…you aren't even important now…what I saw in you as a rival…is gone now…frankly…you're a waste of roster space. What have you done that has made an impact? Win the Cruiserweight Title a lot? Oooooh, so has Trunks! And more times than you, might I add? What about The World Title shots you have gotten? One for every year you have been here! From 1999-2012…that is…14 World Title shots! And you have lost them all! They say Raimundo is a choker…TK is busy gasping for air. And now…wait…MATTY'S here! Ishida is back and won a Royal Rumble Match in UCA! As if that matters…cause the poor idiot isn't making it to Final Clash…not if I have anything to say about it…and I WILL. But, back to you, once I take you out, there will be NO overshadowing me anymore! I am sick and tired of you overshadowing me with your good looks and popularity! You managed to make me, a former World Champion, look second rate compared to you! But not anymore. You're old and washed up now PJ…and Taiki Kudo here is planning to make space for new, more COMPETENT wrestlers…"

Taiki runs forward and PUNTS TK RIGHT IN THE TEMPLE! Davis just flicks his hand, and Taiki runs forward again and PUNTS HENRY IN THE TEMPLE AGAIN! Takuya lifts TK up again, and ANOTHER PUNT TO TK'S SKULL! All this…while a horrified Kari screams for Davis to stop. Takato, holding on to her right arm, smirks as Takuya grabbed her left arm again and Davis spoke to her.

"Kari…Kari Kari Kari…my crush…the girl I loved for YEARS…the girl who, for lack of a better term, was my first love. And yet you always…always…ALWAYS…went for TK…why? Because he was cooler? He was blonde? He was a charismatic goody two shoes? Or maybe cause you were desperate for attention from someone, and LOVED torturing me just to get a sick satisfaction that you could refuse a guy love. And then you started doing it to TK on Animated too! Kari…honestly…how I could ever love a BITCH like you…is beyond me…" he SLAPS Kari dead center in the face and laughs heartily. Kari tears up a bit, but Davis begins to laugh. "Oh? Oh? Where's Tai? Tai? Tai? TAI! COME HELP US! COME-"

"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage plays as the crowd gets on their feet for Tai! Digivolution looks at the ramp in anticipation as Kari smiles, ready to be rescued…

…

…

…

…but no one comes out…Digivolution ALL begin to laugh as Kari's relieved smile turns into a frightened frown. Davis laughs happily as he pinches Kari's cheek. "OH…forgot…he's in XCW right now, fighting! Defending that worthless garbage he calls an XCW World Heavyweight Title. Long story short…he ain't here tonight. No one is here to help you…I did all this to ESPECIALLY get into HIS head! My Mania opponent…my spotlight hogging, star piggback riding, whore marrying, terrible teaching, failure of a leader, opponent…your brother caused ALL of this. He was the catalyst of ALL of this…you can thank him personally for what I'm about to do to you, Kari…cause I REALLY REALL REEEALLY want him to see this…hopefully he can even record it! Cause this will be something he will never forget in a long…long…looong time…"

Davis begins to SICKINGLY MAKE OUT WITH A FRIGHTENED KARI, WHO HOPELESSLY STRUGGLES TO GET FREE! Davis lets the kiss go and Digi-Blaze throws her INTO A LARIAT FROM RIKA! The girl is right out of it, but…no…noo…nooo…

"OH DAMMIT! TAIKI PUNTED KARI IN THE SKULL!" Tarble yelled out as Taiki backed up again while this time Davis held her…

…Taiki runs up and PUNTS HER IN THE SKULL, and using the impact of the kick, Davis props her back up, KICKS HER IN THE GUT AND PEDIGREES HER!

"This kid is sick..." Elesa said.

Davis took every bit of Digi-X paraphernalia off of him and off of the other kids and walked off up the ramp. The crowd chanted "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" as the show went to commercial.

*Commercial*

"Folks, we welcome back to Animated…and…that hellacious…systematic beatdown of each of his former friends…" Tarble said as replays showed of Davis, Digi-X, Digivolution, and the beatdown play. "Guys…Davis has ascended into a new type of evil. He did everything…just to ruin DIgi-X's reputation, their individual reputations, ruin Henry's life, and just to outright screw with Tai Kamiya, who was over in XCW. We have yet to see or hear from Tai. No tweets yet…"

"Davis did what he does best…get into people's heads. And this one from the Cerebral Datassassin is one thing that will stick in EVERYONE's mind…" Vegeta said.

"Oh, so you condone this?" Tarble asked.

"Oh yes I do! Do what you do to survive! ESPECIALLY during Wrestlemania season! Davis got rid of his past and is looking towards the future." Vegeta said.

"I can't believe you condone this…actually, I should've believed it. You're as violent and warmongering as dad was." Tarble said.

"Get over it, you wimp. Or I'll do WORSE to YOU!" Vegeta threatened Tarble.

"Erm…hey?" Elesa said. "I'm here too, right?"

Outside, we see Digivolution in the parking lot. A fire is roaring in front of them…and inside the fire was the Digi-X items taken from Kari, TK, and Kari. Davis throws his old Digi-X stuff in the fire and stares into it…

Elsewhere, we see TD walking down the hall as he is walking with a medic, who was checking on the knot on his head from Ben's watch.

"You're all good, TD. That'll heal up soon." The trainer said.

"Thanks, doc…I'm glad that-"

Ben Ten runs up from behind TD and gives him a Forearm Smash from his Omnitrix arm! Ben smirks as the trainers tell him to walk away from TD. Ben just says one thing…

"Last warning, Kenelly…stay…away…from my family…" He walks away and leaves Ben to writhe in pain.

"Well Tennyson SURE is protective of his cousin." Elesa said.

"He doesn't NEED to be! TD is good enough to make sure NOTHING happens to Gwen! Now Ben needs to watch his back, or Mr. Rising Star may fall on him!" Vegeta said.

"Well, folks, we have The Hall of Fame this year! The induction ceremony, the day before Wrestlemania 28, will be one of wonder and amazement. This year: Commander Duke, Alvin & The Chipmunks, Goofy Goof, The 2D Power Trip, and Sailor Moon have been announced!" Tarble said. "And now…for the most heartwarming induction…everyone will love this one…"

...

"_**I plan on doing this for as long as I can. Even when I'm gone, Imma still live in this business."**_

_-Ted Kord_

Sailor Mars: Just…what can I possibly say? He's Ted Kord.

Charlie Bone: One of the best in-ring talents in the past…forever.

Captain America: Just a joy to work with. In the ring, outside the ring, out fighting crime haha…

Dr. Bruce Banner: I think we can all say that Ted Kord was one of the best superhero wrestlers, Marvel, DC, Dark Horse, whatever…to step into that ring and show everyone that you didn't need powers to fight…just the will to go and the fire within to compete.

Daughtry's "It's Not Over" plays over the retrospective of his career

**Unknown Announcer: Trained by the legendary Dan Garret, the Original Blue Beetle!**

_1…_

_2…_

_3!_

"_NEW NWA ANIMATION CHAMPION, THE BLUE BEETLE!_

…

_Tony Schiavone: This Ted Kord, man, I see he has no powers. But unlike that OTHER company, we sign people without powers cause we see EVERYONE as equals!_

…

_Ted Kord locks Wolverine in the Beetle Lock (Texas Cloverlead)!_

…

_FLYING CLOTHESLINE ONTO THOR FROM THE TOP OF THE CAGE!_

_Jesse Venture: THIS BEETLE GUY IS A DAREDEVIL FREAK OF NATURE!_

…

_DR. WHO IS TAPPING OUT! HE'S TAPPING OUT! NEW US CHAMPION! NEW US CHAMPION!_

…

_Ted holds the Cartoon US Title up with pride as Dr. Who rolls out of the ring!_

…

_SPEAR! SPEAR ONTO CAPTAIN AMERICA!_

_Bobby Heenan: THEY'RE TRYING TO MAKE THIS THE BEST DAMN MATCH IN STARRCADE HISTORY!_

…

_CAP TAPS! CAP TAPS! BEETLE IS THE NEW UNITED STATES CHAMPION!_

…

_Kord celebrates in the crowd as every chants "TED! TED! TED! TED!"_

…

_FLYING CLOTHESLINE! _

…

_HE TAKES DOWN BANE WITH THE CLOTHESLINE!_

_Larry Zybszko: HE DROPPED THE MONSTER BANE!_

…

_Tick and Beetle shake hands as the arena erupts into fireworks_

_Bone: Just one more moment, guys…one more moment…_

…

_A picture of Ted Kord getting shot in the "Infinite Crises" comic shows onscreen…_

…

Captain America: *Tears up a bit*You know…I can honestly still remember fully after our match…he came up to me, and said "Thanks for putting your all into that, Steve…"

Mars: *Sigh* Sometimes I just want to grab that shooter and hurt him…bad…real…bad…but then…I remember that he wouldn't want me to do that. Ted was more peaceful outside the ring.

Triple H: Could you really compete with him? He was the true athlete in that ring. No one could touch him in technical wrestling.

Jim Ross: If I could change anything in wrestling history…having him win a World Title would be one. That man deserved it.

Booster Gold: *Shots of him and Ted hanging out are shown* I…I…*Begins to cry* I just always think it's my fault…New 52 continuity or not…I just…I…I…I wish I could've did more.

…

_Bone: BOOSTER & BEETLE! THE NEW WCW CARTOON TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!_

…

Booster Gold: He was my best friend. And he was the greatest wrestler who ever lived. And he has NEVER…and I mean NEVER…had a bad match.

…

JR: As they always said, Kord could never have a bad match…

Jamie Reyes (New Blue Beetle): If I could tell him anything…it'd be…thank you for opening up new doors for me. You were one of the best, and you deserve every bit of rest now…

…

_Ted stands on top of the Starrcade ramp as 10-0 appear on the Titantron…_

_..._

"Yes…yes folks! TED KORD! The second Blue Beetle! WCW Legend and now…going into The WWE Animation Division Hall of Fame!" Tarble said.

"Oh yes sir, one of the best in the ring! He literally put on classics in that ring every week!" Vegeta said.

"Rest in Peace, Ted…we miss you!" Elesa said.

The crowd, in a state of euphoria, chants "TED! TED! TED! TED! TED! TED! TED! TED!"

In the ring…The lights turn red as "Left Foot Trapped in a Sensual Seduction" plays the vampire Alucard out to the stage. The crowd is in a mixed state if cheering as the bell rings.

"The followingmatch is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; representing The Immortals; Alucard!"

"Alucard, a former XCW Hardcore Champion, is one of Animated's most hard to overcome monsters!" Elesa said.

"And yet Alucard has been overcome in every match he's been in for a while now!" Tarble said.

"At The Rumble, Alucard threw his portion of the Texas Death Gauntlet Match so that Itachi could look good until Deadpool would win The Title from Itachi and make The Immortals look great in the end." Vegeta said. "And ooooh boy, was Itachi pissed when he heard that. And now-"

"The Ministry Theme" plays as Itachi walks out with a frown and his Title on his shoulders. The boos he is all too accustomed to just do nothing but bolster his resolve to win once again as he walks down the ramp.

"And his opponent; formerly from The Leaf Village; he is The Toon World Champion; Itachi Uchiha!"

"The Mangekyo World Champion is here to actually settle this score…that one time at The Rumble…now he can finally settle the score he so rightfully deserves. That streak is something sacred. To think GB screwed up that sacredness. For shame. Vegeta said.

"The Champion wanted this match and asked for it JUST to silence his critics, and I honestly think…he'll pull out a win here to win. Alucard hasn't been able to get ahead recently." Tarble said.

"Itachi, the smaller guy, needs to fight with speed against Alucard." Elesa said.

The bell rings as Itachi evaluates the situation. He rolls under one grab and ducks under a punch, before kicking Alucard's stomach and punching him in the face. He Shoulder Tackles him into the corner, but gets pushed away for a Biel Bump. Itachi rolls onto his feet and takes a knee, trying to think. Alucard walks over towards Itachi and The Champ rolls to the left and hits Alucard in the back of the knee. Alucard falls to one knee and then gives him an Elbow Shot to the head. He backs into the ropes and walks forward with a Knee to the face. Itachi continues to try and keep Alucard down with a knee to the face and a Knee Smash. Itachi jumps up and Dropkicks Alucard down to the ground. Alucard continues to get assaulted as he kicks to the face that keep her day. Itachi grabs Alucard's neck and DDTs Alucard. The Champ is doing great work, and he bounces off the ropes…into a THROAT PUNCH! Alucard finally gets up as Itachi holds his neck in pain. Itachi turns around and a Clothesline and gets an Inverted Atomic Drop. The Champ is on one knee and Itachi bounces off the ropes and gives him a Powerful Punch to the face! Itachi is on the ground and gets a stomp to the face, and Alucard picks him up and puts Itachi on his one shoulder. He runs forward, and Oklahoma Slams Itachi! The big vampire lets out a small chuckle and bounces off the ropes…only to have his Big Boot blocked as Itachi grabs the foot and gets up slowly The Champ kicks the back of his leg and gives him an Elbow to the-NO, Alucard ducks the Elbow and pushes Itachi away. The Champ bounces off the ropes and Alucard delivers a POWERFUL Shoulder Block! Alucard pins The Champ.

1…2..Itachi kicks out.

"The Champion was taking it to the big guy, but Alucard was able to take back control from Itachi." Tarble said.

"Itachi needs to get back on a vertical basis and take Alucard back to his knees." Vegeta said.

Itachi stumbles up, and Alucard Irish Whips him to the ropes. Itachi comes back and receives a Sidewalk Slam on the rebound. Alucard then picks him up and slams him face first into the turnbuckle. Alucard picks him up by the waist and gives him a Standing Spinebuster. Alucard goes to pick Itachi up, but gets a punch to the eye. Itachi rolls onto his feet and begins using his speed to attack. He jumps off the ropes and UPPERCUT! Alucard spins the Champ 360 degrees and has him land on his head! Alucard picks up The Champ up and grabs him by the throat. He throws him over the ropes and has him crash near the announce tables. Alucard leaves the ring and stands on the apron. Itachi stands up in the ring and Alucard dives off and hits a Double Axe Handle onto Itachi! The big vampire grabs him and slams him onto the table head first! Alucard rips the stuff off the table and then picks Itachi up. He lifts Itachi up in a Press Slam and…Itachi wiggles out of the Press Slam and pushes Alucard over the table! The vampire gets up from behind the table and Itachi jumps onto the table and JUMPS ONTO ALUCARD! Itachi crawls from behind the table and over to the ring. He grabs the ropes and pulls himself up as the ref counts "7!". He goes into the ring, but Alucard sits up! The vampire begins running to the ropes, and Itachi goes for a Baseball Slide AND ALUCARD CATCHES IT! The nosferatu drags Itachi out of the ring as the ref restarts the count! Itachi gets up and gets Shoulder tackled into the barricade! Alucard runs at Itachi again and The Champ gets leveled with a Jumping Lariat over the barricade! The two wrestlers are over the barricade and in the crowd, and Itachi gets up. Alucard grabs The Champ and throws him back over the barricade! Alucard walks over the barricade and grabs Itachi. He picks Itachi up and JAWBREAKER! Itachi lands a Jawbreaker and trips him up into the steel steps face first! Itachi picks Alucard up and pushes him into the ring. Itachi rolls into the ring and hops onto the turnbuckle. He dives off and lands a Bionic Elbow to Alucard's head! The vampire stumbles back and Itachi bounces off the ropes and hits a Back Elbow, knocking the vampire away and down to the ground. Itachi smirks evilly as he picks Alucard up…and gets pushed away by Alucard! Itachi bounces off the ropes and gets caught with a Tilt-A-Whirl Side Slam…but Itachi manages to flip around Alucard and Tornado DDTs him! Alucard falls onto the mat as Itachi pins him!

1…2…Alucard grabs the ropes, but Itachi gets up and crouches down in the corner, waiting for the vampire to get up.

"Oh man, Itachi, with his small frame, is aiming to finish Alucard off with a HUGE Chokeslam!" Elesa exclaimed.

"Itachi could ACTUALLY finish off Alucard himself tonight! With NO aid from the vampire himself!" Tarble said.

"And now he is UP! Go, kid, go!" Vegeta cheered for The Champ.

Itachi charges at Alucard…

…WHO GRABS ITACHI'S NECK HIMSELF! The Champion struggles and flails around…

But Alucard lifts him up…

AND ITACHI LANDS ON HIS FEET! The Champion responds with several rights and lefts, disorienting Alucard! He bounces off the ropes and GETS A BACK BODY DROP! The Champion lands right on his back, and Alucard proceeds to step on Itachi's chest, and then put BOTH of his feet on his chest! He continues to stand on them and crush his chest, but Alucard steps off after a count of four. Itachi is hacking and coughing while Alucard chuckles ever so slightly. He bounces off the ropes and lands a Knee Drop to the chest of Itachi. He then grabs the feet of The Champion and Tosses him across the ring! But Itachi lands perfectly on the corner and spins off INTO A GRAB FROM ALUCARD! He walks around the ring and TOSSES ITACHI OFF FOR THE BITE OF THE NITE (Alpamare Water Slide)! Itachi is OUT, and Alucard grabs the arm of Itachi.

"Oh man…The Champion is OUT of it…" Tarble said.

"That move just took down our Champ for a three count, but it doesn't seem like he's going for a simple three count here…" Vegeta said.

Alucard rolls onto the ground and grabs Itachi, locking him into The Bloody Finish (Gogoplata)!

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! A Gogoplata?" Tarble did a double take, "We've seen Undertaker put down MANY a man with that move, and now Alucard has turned it into his own!"

"Oh man, Itachi is NOT in a nice position here! I'm actually nervous right now…The Champ is fading quickly…" Vegeta said.

Itachi tries grabbing the ropes, but Alucard just applies more neck pressure, causing Itachi to flail around some more. The Champion begins to fade as the referee grabs an arm and lifts it up…

And drops it. Lifts it up again…

…

And drops it. He does it again…

…

…

AND IT STAYS UP!

"Oh man, he isn't done JUST YET! I KNEW Itachi wasn't going down like a punk!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Itachi, using all of his power, begins dragging himself to the ropes. He finally GRABS ONTO THE ROPES, initiating the count! After four, the vampire lets go, but Itachi is still dazed from that submission. Itachi is ready to win already, but Alucard has other plans as The Champion is GRABBED BY HIS NECK! Alucard lifts him into the air and…

…ITACHI LANDS BEHIND ALUCARD! He goes for the ropes, bounces off…

BIG BOOT! Itachi is on his back, and Alucard grabs his arms.

"That short lived momentum has died down QUICKLY! Itachi is flat on his back once again!" Tarble said.

"You almost forget that Itachi isn't some Super-Heavyweight like he tries to be, but this small guy who looks like a Cruiserweight. Added muscle and strength does that. He looks the same size as Ben, to be honest!" Vegeta said.

He walks over to the ropes and climbs to the top.

"This is NOT good for The Champ. That undefeated streak is literally teetering on a tight rope…" Vegeta said.

Alucard stands tall on the corner…

…

ITACHI CROTCHES ALUCARD ON THE TURNBUCKLE!

"Haha! Whoa man!" Vegeta sighed, "Itachi is still breathing! And breathing well!"

"And now The CHAMP is climbing to the top!" Elesa exclaimed as Itachi was on the top turnbuckle with Alucard. The Champion positions himself in front of Alucard and puts Alucard's arm on his shoulder. Itachi grips the neck and stands tall, grimacing as he…

…

DIVES OFF FOR A SUPER CHOKESLAM! THE TWO MEN CRZASH TO THE RING, BUT ITACHI GETS A HAND OVER ALUCARD!

"HOOOOOOO!" Vegeta exclaimed as the crowd cheers as well! "AND THAT, MY FRIENDS, NEEDS TO BE-"

1! "GAME!"

2! "SET!"

3! "AND MATCH!"

"GIVE IT TO THE CHAMP!" Vegeta yelled as the bell rings, with Itachi getting up and grabbing his Title from the referee.

"Here is your winner; Itachi Uchiha!"

"Man oh man, DON'T doubt Itachi…" Tarble said. "Never…at least until Mania…"

"HAHA! Deadfool is mincemeat to Itachi right now! He beat the monster Alucard!" Vegeta said.

"But Alucard hasn't been THAT dominant lately…" Tarble said, "It was a tough match, but Alucard isn't a big conquest as much as you think he is…"

"That match, which was made because Itachi never TRULY beat Alucard, has served its purpose! And now Itachi is 72-0!" Vegeta said.

"He IS a force to be reckoned with right now, I will say that…but I feel as though Itachi is about to eat every word he has ever said at Wrestlemania." Elesa said.

Itachi, now with mic in hand, speaks to a booing crowd.

"Oh, yeah…now I have a mic…and I plan on using it well tonight. 'Pipebomb this', and 'pipebomb that'…well, I don't give pipebombs. I give earth shattering explosions, and I plan on shaking up the earth tonight. I go undefeated for years…years on end…I haven't been pinned by anyone in a WWE ring. And yet EVERYONE apparently votes for a damn buffoon as Superstar of the Year! And then the committee had the nerve to call me bland. Well you know what…IDIOCY DOESN'T WIN MATCHES! BEING A FLASHY IDIOT DOESN'T MAKE SOMEONE 72-0, NOW DOES IT? And now people have the AUDACITY to say that I'm not as dominant as I once was?"

Itachi points towards the vampire lying in the center of the ring.

"THAT'S dominance…looking what people fear most, in this case, a vampire, and looking him in the eye. Beating him, and pinning him 1-2-3…THAT is dominance. Dominance is defeating everyone who people think are the best of all time. Ash Ketchum, Henry Wong, Dan Kuso, Wolfgang, Gary Oak, hell even Goku…I've defeated MANY of the biggest names in this business. Dominance is talking down to a mongrel who thinks he's on your level. Showing that little rat his place and telling him to move the hell out of your way before you hurt him…severely. Dominance is telling the so called "Best in the Universe" that he can't escape your grasp no longer, and that come the moment, he will fall to the streak. Dominance is having a revered legend speak GOOD about you since the beginning." He looks over to Vegeta and nods his head, and Vegeta nods back. "Dominance is being able to walk through the backstage with full knowledge that many people that you pass fear to face you. Dominance is holding a Title…and knowing that you're the best Champion since the Golden Era; that you rival 'legends' who have held that Title…Hercules, Joker, Batman, Superman, Tim Drake, Goku, Commander Duke, Raphael, Leonardo, Tai Kamiya, Ash Ketchum, Henry Wong, Linus van Pelt, Dan Kuso…knowing that you hold TWO legacies in your hand and knowing you're better than them as well…Captain America, The Hulk, Dr. Who, Little Bill, Yugi Moto, The 2D Power Trip, Alvin Seville, Aladdin, General Shang, Yakko Warner, The Tick… *Crowd boos at this mention*…Dominance is knowing that you'll always be better than the ones who can't advance their careers anymore…like Ted Kord, the Blue Beetle."

The crowd is ABSOLUTELY LIVID at that cheap heat, and give Itachi EVERY PIECE of their minds with a hailstorm of boos!

"Waaa waaaa waaa…cry some more, folks. DOMINANCE…is something not many people embody. Only once in a lifetime can you ever find a person be an embodiment of dominance. And folks…you're witnessing this. I am dominance personified! I've been kicking ass since the days of Triple H as General Manager! I've done nothing but good for myself here. I've made an indelible mark in the annals of WWE History. And yet…something STILL bothers me…a certain MASKED individual…a particular 'Merc With The Mouth'…"

The crowd lightens up and cheers at the mention of Deadpool's moniker. Itachi just smirks.

"Deadpool is a disgrace to the name of wrestling. And no amount of trolling heels, hooking up lovesick girls, and partying with clowns can help that. He is a mockery to the sport. When I think of Wrestlemania Main Events, I think of…Commander Duke vs. Cobra *Cheers* Ash Ketchum vs. Big Brother *Bigger Cheers* Goku vs. Vegeta! *Biggest Round of Cheers!* Okay okay…but when I even UTTER the phrase…'Itachi Uchiha vs. Deadpool'…ugh…it makes me shudder. I almost VOMIT when I say that. Itachi vs. Alucard! Now THAT is a name! And the result would've been what you saw tonight! Or maybe Itachi vs. Henry Wong! *The Crowd boos this statement* Oh forgot…you all HATE him now. Itachi vs…BEN TENNYSON! *The crowd is in a mixed state as Itachi chuckles* . Hehe…none of you know what they want…but Itachi vs. Deadpool just makes me shudder. To think…The Mangekyo World Title…reduced to being defended against an idiot. There is nothing to do now, is there? The match card is final…or wait…IS IT…Deadpool, I gave you an ultimatum: Give up your match, or I'LL make you give it up. So please…come on down and tell me your-"

"ALREADY HERE!" Deadpool screamed as he teleported behind Itachi! "Insane in the Membrane" played as Deadpool was dancing to his own intro music. Itachi demanded the song be cut off, and it was done so much to Deadpool's chagrin.

"Every party has a pooper, that's why they invited you…" Deadpool sang solemnly, "So, you wanted my answer, Itachi? Honestly, that speech you just gave was long winded and boring. Seriously, how did the technical guy even know when to play my music? He might be asleep since that was so dull and mundane. Talking about 'DOMINANCE MEANS…'… let me tell ya something…tips for your next promo…DON'T CUT ONE."

The crowd laughs at the antics of The Merc, but Itachi wants NO part of it.

"QUIET! QUIET! THIS IS WHY NO ONE TAKES YOU SERIOUSLY, YOU IDIOT! NO ONE! YOU JOKE AND JOKE ABOUT STUPID CRAP AND EXPECT PEOPLE TO LAUGH? YOU AREN'T FUNNY, YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE SPORT OF WRESTLING! BESIDES, YOU DIDN'T WIN THAT MATCH FAIRLY ANYWAY!" Itachi yelled right in Deadpool's face. The Merc perked up and waved his arms in front of himself.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! TIME OUT!" Deadpool said. "Y'know, apparently The Modern Heel enjoys having selective memory. You callin' ME out for not winning fairly? Itachi…'Mr. Dominant'…you DO know that your last few matches have been 'interfered with', right? Case in point…THE SUPERSHOW!"

A screenshot appears of Asheel on the top rope as Itachi is on the ground. Deadpool speaks. "We see Asheel, ready to pounce with an Omega Extreme…when…"

A screenshot of Johnny Thunder pushing Asheel off is next.

"THE PERFECT FUDGE-PACK!"

The crowd laughs hysterically at the joke, as Deadpool continues his point. "We see here, Johnny Thunder doing what he does every Saturday night…going behind men, reaching around them, and screwing them over before passing them on to his butt buddy, Wolf Lancaster."

Wolf delivering a Cutter to Asheel is shown next.

"And then…this…this funny moment…"

A clip of Itachi Chokeslamming Asheel and getting the win is shown next.

"Itachi…Itachi…'Tachi, 'Tachi, 'Tachi…what was that? Tell me…what in the name of Thor was THAT?"

Itachi just says, "It's called WINNING, you ignoramus. Something YOU aren't used to a lot, huh?"

"Yeah yeah, shut up." Deadpool said dryly. "Anyway….no, Itachi…THAT is called pretending to win. 'Oh hey! The guy is laid out when I wake up! Obviously if I Chokeslam him and THEN pin him, it'll seem like I won the match myself!' Itachi, life doesn't work that way, broham. It's like a lion finding a dead buffalo carcass and then attacking it and ripping it to shreds, to pretend that you hunted and killed it yourself. OH! And what about X-Roads…AKA…the PPV where everyone was so scarred from an earlier Itachi promo, they knocked themselves out. Look at this….six men…a match where everyone has a chance, until…"

A picture of Broly attacking Dan is shown.

"Oh? Broly? Well, at least Henry and Wolfgang still have a-"

A picture of Henry and Wolfgang knocking themselves out is shown next.

"Oh…well…DAVIS is still here, ready to win himself a-"

A picture of TK chasing Davis into the crowd is next.

"Well…at least they made up a week later…and then became enemies by the end of that same week. BUT WAIT…LINUS can WIN! LINUS CAN-"

Ash AAing Linus is shown next.

"Well dang…but wait…Itachi, you can't make it seem like you got help, even though everyone CLEARLY saw ten thousand things give you a lucky night! You HAVE to do something to make this victory truly *Clip of Itachi Chokeslamming Linus* YES! OH YES! THANK YOU, ITACHI! THANK YOU! THANKS FOR THE BULLCRAP!"

Itachi, getting more and more frustrated by the minute, continues to glare at Deadpool.

"Itachi, you may think that I'M full of crap? Well apparently it takes bullcrap to know other forms of bullcrap. I won my matches the SAME WAY you'd win your matches…with ingenuity, smarts…and a little bit of craziness, if ya don't mind me sayin. Yeah, I pistol whip people. As a matter of fact, it's my thing now. It's like Finlay and his shilalala…shilaylaylay…shilaleeoo…shimalimaloolooloo…his knobby stick thingy! But you…you win yours…based on luck. The luck that TEN THOUSAND MEN would interfere in your X-Roads Match. The luck that had The Wolf-Pack come out…as well as run to the ring to attack Asheel. The luck that gave you the match at The FWAs. The luck that, since 2003, has followed you around! And yet you call me simply hiding under the ring a cheap tactic? I bided my time, and now I'mma goin to Wrestlemania in LA for The Animation Division! Man oh man, I am PSYCHED! So NO, Itachi, I will NOT forfeit my match, on the grounds that you spout more bullcrap for me to shovel! Y'know, at first…that crazy, homicidal clown didn't like me. That orange haired strawberry kid didn't like me. That sewn mouth freaky fighter thing that hates me cause the fans named me similar to him didn't like me. I don't think that entire company liked me. But you know what I did? I MADE them like me! I did something that you could NEVER do, 'Tachi…I changed things…FOR THE BETTER! Itachi, when could you ever say you changed this business for the better? What, that undefeated streak? And what if I were to…break it? Then what? You wouldn't have that thing that made you special. Who is 'Tachi? An emo kid who killed his family? A guy who gets killed in the mangas? Or perhaps…a jobber? WHOO! Think about it, peoples! Itachi Uchiha…a jobber…losing all day, e'ryday. He wouldn't like that, I bet. But I can guarantee you that at Wrestlemania, you'll be the one JOBBING to me! And I'LL be The Toon World Champion! Then all those words you said in the past…will go crumbling down like a stack of jenga blocks, or *Insert Lindsay Lohan Joke Here*. So…what do you have to say…c'mon, I'm ALLOWING you to speak now."

Itachi, seeing nothing but red, gets close into Itachi's face. The challenger eagerly awaits his response.

"Deadpool…" Itachi said lowly, but filled to the brim with rage, "…you just made…a GRAVE mistake…I warned you once…I warned you twice…I will give you one last warning…give up…or give in…"

The two stare off into each other's faces, and Deadpool just simply shakes his head. Itachi puts the mic into his face and says…

"…Then prepare for hell."

The Champ drops his mic as the two stare off at each other as the show comes to an end.

_Results-_

"OH HELL NO, WE AIN'T ENDIN' IT LIKE THAT!"

DEADPOOL EXCLAIMS, INTERRUPTING THE WRITERS AS HE DECKS ITACHI IN THE FACE WITH A RIGHT HAND! THE CHAMP TUMBLES OVER AS DEADPOOL KICKS ITACHI OUT OF THE RING! THE CROWD IS CHEERING LOUD AS DEADPOOL GRABS ITACHI'S BELT, WHICH HE LEFT IN THE RING, AND RAISES IT HIGH INTO THE AIR!

"WHOA MAN, THAT WAS NOT EXPECTED!" Tarble exclaimed. "DEADPOOL JUST LET OFF THE FIRST SHOTS TO OFFICIALLY DECLARE THIS WAR! THE SHOT HEARD 'ROUND THE WORLD JUST STARTED THIS CHALLENGE TO THE CHAMPION'S AUTHORITY!"

"HOW DARE HE EVEN THINK OF COMPETING WITH ITACHI? DEADFOOL IS JUST WHAT HE IS…A DEAD FOOL! COME WRESTLEMANIA, HE'LL BE ON HIS BACK AND ITACHI WILL NOT HAVE HIS STREAK ENDED!" Vegeta yelled out.

"AH MAN, THIS WAS THE BEST TIME FOR YOU GUYS TO COME HERE! I WAS A WITNESS TO THE BEGINNING OF THIS MAJOR FEUD FOR WRESTLEMANIA! HOPE YOU GUYS COME BACK SOON!" Elesa exclaimed.

"WE HOPE SO TOO!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THE PATHS HAVE BEEN CHOSEN! THE ROUTES HAVE BEEN PICKED! AND NOW IT'S TIME TO SPEED UP ON THE ROAD TO WRESTLEMANIA!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"THIS IS MY BROTHER, THE SAIYAN PRINCE VEGETA! AND I'M TARBLE, THE OTHER SAIYAN PRINCE! AND WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON WWE: SATURDAY NIGHT ANIMATED!"

The show comes to an end as Itachi yells at Deadpool, who plays Itachi's Title like a guitar similar to Hulk Hogan.

_Results-_

_Brock Sampson def. Jonesy Garcia_

_Charlie Brown def. Dash Baxter_

_Ben Tennyson def. TD Kenelly_

_Souichi Sugano vs. Gary Oak (No Contest)_

_Maka Albarn def. Misty_

_Sailor Moon def. Ramona Flowers_

_Broly def. Owen (Legendary Three Minute Challenge)_

_Henry Wong def. Wolfgang (Spot in MITB Match at Wrestlemania)_

_WTTT def. Digi-X_

_Itachi def. Alucard_

* * *

A/N: Me and King did a LOT of work, ya'll! Hope ya'll like it!

Fiction Wrestling Twitter sure is making a lot of new storylines, huh?

Also, welcome our newest member of The WWE Family…ANOTHER DEAD HERO! :D He shall be doing The ECW History and ECW related things when it comes to Animated, as well as helping out with a few matches here and there.

Now…onto…THE ROAD! Next time, we shall have Team 2D vs. The Elrics in an Extreme Rules Match! Sailor Mars vs. Gwen Tennyson! And The Contract Signing for The Toon World Title Match at Wrestlemania! ACTION PACKED SHOW!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	39. March Week 2 Part 1

A/N: Animated is BACK! :D New Chapter! Week 2! Mania will be UP BEFORE THE END OF THIS YEAR!

* * *

"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Monroe plays as the fireworks go off in the arena! The Poke-geeks in the arena cheer and yell as Jubilife City lives up to its moniker of jubilant life, the crowd cheering and screaming! Signs such as "I JUST VOTED!", "I brought my Croagunk", "Ash lost here too", "I want MITB", and "Only reason TD dates Young Gwen HE'S A VAMPIRE!" are held up and waved around as we go to Vegeta and Tarble!

"VEGETA AND TARBLE HERE! THE SAAAIYAN PRINCES!" Tarble excitedly announced as Vegeta grinned. "We are here in lovely and busy Jubilife City in The Sinnoh Region on our Pokemon World Tour! And welcome...to...Saturday Night Animated on USA! This night was created by YOU GUYS! You voted, and now we have your results! We can reveal to you right now, though...the Timmy vs. Double D match for The Toon Cruiserweight Championship...will be contested in a LADDER MATCH!"

A poll shows up:

Ladder-58%

No Holds Barred-48%

Single Match-0%

"Man, THAT'S why we have ladders set up all around us right now! But let's kick off the night with another match! And let us remind you...Team 2D vs. Elrics, KAKAROT is here with The Destined to fight The Digivolution, and Itachi is set for action!" Vegeta announced.

_**Ain't no stoppin' me, NAH! **_

_**You can't rock with me **_  
_**Man I'm bring it to ya **_  
_**You can't rock with me **_  
_**Watch I give it to ya **_  
_**You can't rock with me **_  
_**So let us sing it to ya **_

_**Ain't no stoppin' me, NAH!**_

"Ain't No Stoppin' Me (Remix)" by Axel plays as TD jumps out and runs down the ramp, high-fiving everyone in the crowd as the bell rings.

"Well TD and Ben Tennyson will have to compete tonight, but we don't know HOW they'll be competing." Tarble said.

"Well, we have an arm behind the back match, a Chair Match, and a Strange Bedfellows Match where the two have to team with each other!" Vegeta said. "Personally, I want to see chaos reign with a Tag Match."

"Of course, brother..." Tarble said, sighing.

_**I'm just a step away**_  
_**I'm just a breath away**_  
_**Losin' my faith today**_  
_**(Fallin' off the edge today)**_

_**I am just a man**_  
_**Not superhuman**_  
_**(I'm not superhuman)**_  
_**Someone save me from the hate**_

Ben walks out slowly with a scowl on his face, staring down TD as he walks down the ramp.

"Well Ben and TD's problems started when Ben hit TD with his Omnitrix last week to get the win in a match." Tarble exposed. "Both men are in the Money in the Bank Match at Wrestlemania 29, but this little mini-rivalry turned even more sour when TD started dating Ben's alternate universe cousin Gwen, The Female's Champion of CCW. TD's giving him grief, Ben's giving him pain, these two need to let off some steam. Ben had a Intercontinental Title Match last year against Champion TD, who was on an undefeated streak at that point. The match ended in a tie, but TD was leaving the ring as a Champion still. You think that still sticks with Ben?" Tarble asked Vegeta.

"Welll someone like Ben, a guy who prides himself on touting his victories to others, must not LOVE that thought. Who would? That has to stick in Ben's cocky little craw and that victory last week must've done SOMETHING to remedy that little pride strike." Vegeta said as Ben gets into the ring and faces off with Ben. The referee splits them up and Goofy begins to announce the results.

"And the results for this match..." Goofy points to the Titantron...

**Strange Bedfellows (Must Tag With Each Other Against Mystery Team)**

**50%**

**No Holds Barred Match**

**42%**

**Arm Behind Your Back (Ben's Omnitrix arm behind his back, TD's right arm behind his back)**

**7%**

"The winner is STRANGE BEDFELLOWS!"

TD and Ben stare at each other and protest the decision, but Goofy and the ref are adamant in this decision.

"So the two have to Tag Team with each other!" Tarble exclaimed. "Oh boy, this is gonna get crazy..."

"TOO crazy! MAN this is gonna be funny!" Vegeta got ready for the craziness, but the weird duo just lament their fate.

"Who will they face?" Tarble asked.

"And their opponents..."

Goofy kept his hand pointed to the stage, and Ben and TD continue to argue over this situation...

...

but...

"The Flight of the Valkyries" plays, and the ENTIRE Sinnoh crowd stands on their feet!

"WHOA...WAIT A MINUTE...IS IT REALLY?" Tarble stood up as well as Vegeta as...

DANIEL BRYAN JUMPS OUT!

"YES! YES! YES!" Tarble cheered as Vegeta laughed his butt off at this situation!

Daniel looks to the crowd, as they chant "YES! YES! YES" all around him! Bryan disagrees, chanting "NO! NO! NO!" at them...

...

But then the lights turn red as fire explodes from the stage! KANE walks out and Daniel and Kane walk down the ramp much to the crowd's utter surprise and cheers!

"...They are The WWE Tag Team Champions; Kane & Daniel Bryan...TEAM HELL NO!"

"The WWE Tag Team Champions! If anyone knows about Strange Bedfellows, it's Kane & Bryan!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Oh man...but at least Bryan and Kane actually are Champs right now! Ben & TD...they've NEVER teamed up! EVER! And now they're forced to fight The Superstar Division's WWE Tag Team Champions? This won't end well for them!" Vegeta laughed some more.

Ben and TD argues over who will start the match, but Ben immediately jumps onto the apron as TD turns around INTO A DIVING WHEEL KICK FROM BRYAN! The bell rings as Bryan goes for the pin. 1...TD kicks out and turns around into kick to his side. Bryan grabs TD and a Northern Lights Suplex is performed! Pin! 1...TD kicks out and stumbles to the ropes. Bryan bounces him off the ropes, but TD ducks a Clothesline and jumps off the ropes...landing a Crossbody to Bryan! Bryan gets up and TD forgoes the pin and lands a Clothesline to Bryan! TD jumps on the top rope and jumps off...but Bryan dodges it and Back Elbows TD in the nose. Bryan grabs TD and Suplexes him! He goes for the pin, 1...2..TD kicks out. TD jumps up and kicks Bryan in the skull, sending him down. TD drags himself to the ropes and extends his hand to Ben...who lifts his hand away and laughs it up as Bryan goes to his corner. TD stands up and SLAPS THE FACE OF BEN, which counts as a tag! Ben looks at TD, who rolls out the ring, and yells at him...but KANE GRABS BEN AND TOSSES HIM INTO THE RING!

"Oh man! Kane & Bryan making a WAY better team than Ben & TD!" Vegeta said, chuckling still, "Boy, I like TD, but this is comedy gold!"

"And Kane is in! But Vegeta, you notice the differences in offense these two show?" Tarble asks Vegeta. "Kane and Bryan going for more pins than TD and Ben. Quite a big difference in their styles here."

"Quick pins is The Superstar Division offense mainstay, while we Animation Division guys prefer to cause more damage before trying a first pin." Vegeta said.

Ben gets up and Kane grabs his head and throws him into a neutral corner! He unleashes a barrage of strikes and hits to the body of Ben, before landing a powerful punch to Ben's face that sends him down. Kane pins Ben! 1...2..Ben kicks out, but Kane yanks him up. He Irish Whips Ben, but the "Best in the Universe"turns The Sidewalk Slam attempt into a flip over Kane's head...and a Reverse DDT! Ben gets up and taunts the duo, mocking Kane's raising his hands. He picks Kane up...and gets a push to the ropes and a BIG BOOT TO THE FACE! Ben falls and Kane pins him. 1...2..Ben gets up and Kane lifts him up and goes for a Samoan Drop...but Ben reverses it and hits the back of Kane with his elbow! He bounces off the ropes and hits a Chop Block onto Kane! Ben bounces off the ropes, and hits a Bulldog! He drags Kane over to TD and tags him in, and TD jumps onto the ropes and Elbow Drops Kane! He goes for his team's first pin. 1...2..Kane kicks out.

"Kane and Bryan practically dominated until Ben took control from Kane. Now these two seem to have learned how to work together!" Tarble said.

TD picks Kane up and locks in an Arm Trap submission, but Kane toss him off. The Big Red Monster gets up, and delivers an Uppercut that nearly takes TD's head off. Kane tags in Daniel Bryan, who is lifted up by Kane high and thrown onto TD for a CROSSBODY! Bryan keeps the pin! 1...2...TD kicks out. TD gets up, and dodges a kick, and flips Bryan onto his stomach. He locks in a Single Leg Boston Crab, but he's kicks off by Bryan! TD rolls onto his feet and he catches Bryan! SIT-OUT SPINEBUSTER! TD hits his signature and pins Bryan! 1...2...Bryan kicks out. TD gets up and picks Bryan up as well. Bryan pushes TD away and bounces off the ropes. TD gets an Elbow to the face, and gets up again...for another Elbow in the face! TD stands up again, and Bryan Calf Kicks TD in the face! gets onto his knees...bad idea...ONE KICK TO THE CHEST ("YES!")...ANOTHER KICK ("YES!")...ANOTHER KICK ("YES!")...the crowd goes "ooooooOOOOOOOOH..." as Bryan winds up for another kick...IT CONNECTS TO TD'S HEAD ("YES!"), taking him down! Bryan pins TD!

1...2...TD kicks out!

"Oh man! Bryan coming back, actually taking it to TD and keeping him down!" Tarble said.

"Bryan is a submission specialist, and you noticed how he reversed every submission TD tried giving him." Vegeta said.

Bryan grabs TD and lifts him up high. TD gets an Inverted Atomic Drop and Bryan bounces off the ropes. TD LANDS A BELLY TO BELLY! And The rookie stalks Bryan for The Famousser. Ben taps his back, and TD jumps up and lands The Famousser to Daniel Bryan!

"OH MAN! THE FAMOUSSER!" Tarble said, "TD just took down a Tag Champion!"

TD goes for the pin!

But the referee tells him he isn't the legal man! Ben slips in and THROWS TD OUT OF THE RING!

"WHY DID HE DO THAT?" Tarble yelled in shock.

"HE WANTS THE GLORY OF THE WIN! EVERYONE DOES! AND HE'S ABOUT TO DO IT!" Vegeta exclaimed as Ben pinned Bryan.

1...(GAME!)

2...(SET!)

KANE BREAKS THE PIN!

"AND...KANE BREAKS UP THE PIN!" Vegeta said, in shock.

"BRYAN IS STILL IN IT, AND BEN GETS UP AND IS UPSET! Bryan gets up and Ben stalks him. TD just gets up and brushes Ben off, walking away.

"TD's walking away!" Vegeta exclaimed. "And I don't blame him! I don't! Ben screwed HIMSELF over!"

Bryan stumbles to his corner *tap* and stumbles forward INTO AN INTERGALAC-BRYAN PUSHES HIM AWAY! Ben bounces off the ropes INTO A HAND...AND A CHOKESLAM BY KANE!

"BLIND TAG LEADS TO A CHOKESLAM!" Vegeta exclaimed, "AND TD AIN'T BREAKIN HIM OUT, SO IT IS..."

1...(GAME!)

2...(SET!)

3! (And MATCH!)

The bell rings as Kane and Bryan celebrate and cheer inside the ring. Ben is busy writhing in pain as TD just laughs on the stage.

"Here are your winners; Team Hell No!"

"Hell No successfully pulls out the win here on Animated, but Ben & TD...what happened?" Tarble asked.

"What HAPPENED?" Vegeta asked, "OBVIOUSLY, TD was screwed over by Ben! Ben should've took the high road and let TD just get a pin and a win! At least they BOTH get the winners purse!"

"Ben has an ego, brother, and he needed to feed it with a pin. He would've hated TD upstaging him. But at least TD avoided being the one being pinned." Tarble said.

Kane lifts up his hands in the middle of the ring and quickly lowers them, letting off the fire in the turnbuckles. Daniel continues to say "YES! YES! YES!" as the crowd motions along with him.

Backstage, GB is seen working some papers...until MR. CARTOON walks in uninvited. GB looks up and groans in disgust as Mr. Cartoon just sits next to him.

"Look, Cartoon...I don't know WHAT you're doing here...but you're about to leave..." GB said, threatening to call security.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait! I just wanted to say that I will be here tonight! As your replacement!"

"WHAT?" GB jumped up, ready to tackle Cartoon as the CAWF owner simply chuckled.

"No, I'm kidding! I have my own stuff. But I WILL be here tonight! I'm here for a friend..." Mr. Cartoon said, "So don't go throwing me out, okay? Cool! Thanks!" Mr. Cartoon left, leaving an angry GB clutching his head in frustration.

Meanwhile, we also see Deadpool getting ready for his contract signing, by...looking at past contract signings such as John Cena/Edge, Austin/Rock, and numerous others...

"I'll be ready..." Deadpool said with a devilish grin.

"Well, folks, Deadpool readying himself for a contract signing! He and Itachi will sign that contract later tonight!" Tarble said.

*Commercial*

We come back...

...and "Enter Sandman" by Metallica plays as Broly enters the ring with a sick grin on his face. The bell rings as Broly walks down The Jubilife Ramp.

"The following is a Legendary Three Minute Challenge! Coming to the ring first...formerly from New Vegeta...The Legendary Super Saiyan...BROLY!"

"This beast is ready to put down someone else, and we have THREE challengers that you all voted on!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Ash Ketchum...Danny Phantom...and DAN KUSO! Man, think if Dan was voted in here!" Tarble said, "THAT'D be a PPV worthy match on free TV!"

Broly waits inside the ring as the votes are shown on The Titantron...

Danny Phantom-38%

Ash Ketchum-30%

Dan Kuso-30%

The crowd cheers as The Danny Phantom Theme Song plays Danny onto the stage!

_He's a Phantom..._

_Danny Phantom, Phantom, Phantom..._

_Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 14_

_When his parents built a very, strange machine..._

Danny cheers with the crowd, clad in his black and white Danny Phantom costume with The "D" on the chest.

"And his challenger; from Amityville; Danny 'Phantom' Fenton!"

"Well this is a surprise! Former World Champion, Tag Champion, and US Champion Danny Phantom!" Tarble exclaimed. "Danny needs a new kickstart, and putting down Broly would be one HECK OF A boost to your career!"

"Phantom has fought with giants and won, but this is no ORDINARY giant! Danny Phantom is fighting THE giant! No, not Big Show, BROLY!" Vegeta said. "Undefeated in his own challenge. Broly hasn't lost a step. But now he's fighting a VET in the game! Let's see how he fares..."

The bell rings, 3:00 on the clock going down. Danny rolls under a right hand, and Elbows Broly's gut. He ducks under another hand and Forearms Broly. Danny goes in-between the legs, and Dropkicks the back of Broly's knee. He then grabs Broly and DDTs him! Already in control, Danny looks at the clock...2:45...and yet he knows Broly is NOT done yet. He lifts a leg up and Leg Drops the neck of Broly. He tries to best to keep Broly down, bouncing off the ropes and kicking Broly in the face, sending him down! Danny hops onto the ropes...dives off...FOOT TO THE FACE! Danny staggers around as Broly is up...2:22...and gives Danny a HUGE Elbow to the face! Danny is down, but Broly YANKS HIM UP BY HIS HAIR and gives him THE GIGANTIC SPIKE! Broly pins him now with one foot...

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

BROLY IS SHOCK AS DANNY KICKS OUT OF THE SIGANTURE!

"WHAT?! STAY DOWN KID, STAY DOWN!" Vegeta warned Danny from the table!

"Danny's got some fight in him! He wants to beat The Challenge SO BAD, but Broly isn't some guy you can put down so easily!" Tarble said.

Broly continues with one stomp after another to Danny's chest, trying to make sure he doesn't get up and try to go on the offensive. Broly picks Danny up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Danny comes back on the rebound and gets grabbed...for a Sidewalk Slam! Danny is in pain, but Broly gives NO cares! 1:48...Broly puts Danny on his shoulders...runs forward...STEAMROLLER! Broly then actually JUMPS...and lands a Backwards Leg Drop onto Danny! The sheer weight of Broly is enough to make Danny cough and breath heavily as Broly pins Danny, this time with a hook to the leg. 1...2...Danny kicks out! Broly looks at the clock...1:29...and grabs Danny's face. He throws him to the corner...runs to it...Danny puts the feet up! He jumps onto the top rope...dives off...CAUGHT! Danny is in Broly's clutches and is thrown...BUT HE LANDS ON HIS FEET! Danny turns around and ducks a Clothesline, bounces off the ropes, and WHEEL KICKS Broly in the face! Broly leans on the ropes and Danny jumps onto the ropes...and lands a Disaster Kick to Broly's face! Broly stumbles on a bit as Danny runs behind Broly and Dropkicks him into the corner! Broly stumbles backwards as Danny gets on all fours behind him...and the big Saiyan trips over Danny and Danny turns it into a roll up!

"ROLL UP?! ROLL UP?!" Vegeta looks on in shock!

"The FIRST pin attempt on Broly since the 90s!" Tarble exclaimed.

1...

2...

Kickout! Broly lifts Danny with him in his arms and lifts Danny HIGH into the air!

"Broly is NOT appreciative of that! And now...Omega Blaster/Gigantic Press time!" Vegeta said.

Broly liftss him high over his head...

...but Danny escapes! He bounces off the ropes...but gets a WHEEL KICK?! from Broly!

"WHOA! I have NEVER seen Broly pull that off before!" Tarble said in aw, with :45 on the clock.

"What the...is Broly going to the top?!" Vegeta said, shocked to see this.

Broly climbs to the top as Danny gets up. Broly is trying to get settled. Danny sees this...but MAY runs down the ramp and begins distracting the referee!

"What is SHE doing here?!" Vegeta asked.

Danny sees Broly distracted by May as well and runs up...ENZUGUIRI! Broly is dazed...and Danny backs up...but DAN KUSO runs behind Broly! Danny runs up, jumps onto the top...

...grabs Broly...

"He isn't..." Vegeta pauses...

Dan pushes Broly off along with Danny trying to pull Broly off...

...

DANNY PHANTOM LANDS THE ORIGINAL ECTO-PLEX (Super T-Bone Suplex) ONTO BROLY! THIS CROWD IS ECSTATIC!

"YES! ECTO-PLEX! ECTO-PLEX! SHADES OF CLASSIC DANNY!" Tarble exclaimed with :31 on the clock!

Danny rushes himself to an out of it Broly and pins him! May leaves the apron and runs up the ramp with Dan as the ref sees the pin!

"Can it be?" Vegeta has a look of optimism in his eyes as Danny hooks the leg!

1! "GAME!"

...

2! "SET!"

...

KICKOUT! "AND MA...oh..." Vegeta went from cloud 9 to earth as soon as that happened.

"So CLOSE! Broly was a centimeter away from being DONE IN!" Tarble said.

"So close...yet it's always SO FAR with Broly..." Vegeta sighed.

:21 is left, and Danny hops onto the top rope with no time to waste!

"Danny should just let the clock run out! He can at least make sure Broly doesn't win the challenge either!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Danny jumps off...SPLASH!

1...

2...

Broly gets back onto his feet! He lifts Danny high...

...OMEGA BLASTER (High Press Slam onto his knee)! :10 left!

"Oh no!" Tarble said, "Omega Blaster!"

"Well, Danny, for being an idiot, this is..."

1..."Game!"

2..."Set!"

3! "And Match!"

The bell rings as Broly gets up and walks away from Danny...but not before walking back and grabbing him by his hair.

"Oh just leave him alone, Broly! You beat him already!" Tarble yelled.

Broly stares at him with devilish intent...

...but Dan runs in and Dropkicks Broly in his knee with a chair for added support and DDTS BROLY ONTO THE CHAIR! The crowd cheers wildly for the Brawler taking down the big man!

"Dan just put down Broly! He put down Broly!" Tarble announced.

"He actually DID IT! But he isn't done yet!" Vegeta said.

Dan Kuso positions Broly and hooks the arms in a Double Underhook Facebuster formation...PYRUS PLANT ONTO THE STEEL CHAIR! The crowd eats it up! Dan has Broly down and the Pyrus Brawler lifts his chair up in victory! May cheers alongside him as they begin leaving the ring, a laid out Broly reeling from the assault.

"Well Dan just got a measure of revenge! Dan just got himself a lick of MUCH NEEDED momentum! He'll need this for Mania, no doubt!" Tarble said.

"Ha, yeah! But now he's got an angry giant even MORE angry! That wasn't a blessing, it was a curse! Dan Kuso thought he was screwed before...ohoho, he's gonna be SCREWED TO DEATH after this." Vegeta said.

"You gotta actually have FAITH, brother!" Tarble said.

"Faith?! Look at Broly, look at Dan! WHICH ONE OF THEM LOOKS LIKE THE SAFER BET? YOU GET THREE GUESSES AND THE FIRST TWO DON'T COUNT!" Vegeta argued back.

"I'm just saying, FAITH is what you need in situations like this! Dan HAS a chance! Just like Kenshin Himura and The Punisher of ECW Legend!" Tarble said.

"Comparing Dan Kuso to Punisher and Kenshin Himura...REEEAL SMART, TARBLE." Vegeta facepalmed.

The camera pans to a shot of the entire ring, with The Cruiserweight Title hanging on a string.

"Well...the votes were tallied...Cruiserweight Title Match...LADDER MATCH! The Ladder Match will be where Edd and Timmy fight over The Toon Cruiserweight Championship of the World later on! Double D won The Belt two weeks ago at The Animated-PCUW Supershow, beating Davis! But Timmy, RR Member and MitB participant, wants a way to get his credibility up in an instant! And this match should be the thing to do so! Just think...Timmy...just THREE WEEKS into his re-debut on WWE TV, won himself a TITLE! Amazing, right?" Tarble said.

"Oh, it's amazing alright! And the fact is...he STILL has Money in the Bank to win! And this ladder match is PERFECT training for that match! And let me tell you...the momentum he'll ride on IF he wins will be incredible!" Vegeta said.

"But Double D is a HIGH-FLYING master! PCUW X-Division Champion! He wasn't so good in 2000...but look at him now! High-Flying galore! And this Cruiserweight Belt is something I think Double D wants to keep for more than two weeks and be a footnote in The Title's history! Double D is used to matches that go on in the skies! I think this battle of the top High-Flyers in the business is going to be amazing!" Tarble said.

Backstage...a pickup truck rolls into the parking lot. Out of it...comes...a cat...and a mouse...

TOM CAT AND JERRY MOUSE, TEAM 2-D!

"Oh yeah! Extreme Rules, Team 2D vs. The Elrics on Animated! Something's bound to give! These two have rivaled on UCA for QUITE some time! And now we have this match on Animated!" Vegeta said.

"The Elrics...part of The Most Violent Tag Match in History, as dubbed by Mr. McMahon...and Team 2D, inducting The 2d Power Trip into The Hall of Fame...issuing a challenge and now there is a MAJOR MATCH here tonight! Can't wait for the carnage!" Tarble said.

Lastly, Digivolution is shown walking down the hall, a bit cocky as they make their way down to the gorilla position.

"Aaaand...next up! Digivolution...Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and KAKAROT! Next! What kind of match will it be? We'll see!" Tarble said as it cut to commercial.

*Commercial*

*Commercial End*

A familiar guitar riff plays...and the crowd boos as the Titantron shows the different generations of Digivices before the music picks up.

_**(Evolution)**_

The Titantron video is transposed onto the screen as we see Davis, Taiki, Takuya, Takato, and Rika in suits (Rika in more of a vest) coming out of a helicopter before linking hands and raising them, before the Titantron video fades away and we see Digivolution in real time holding their hands up similar to the pose in the Titantron video. The bell rings as they walk down the ramp.

_**Evolution is a mystery**_  
_**Full of change that no one sees**_  
_**Clock makes a fool of history**_  
_**Yesterday's so long ago, don't agree with what I know.**_  
_**Tomorrow becomes a place to be.**_

"The following is a Ten Person Tag Team Match! Coming to the ring first...Digivolution!"

Davis, Taiki, Rika, Takuya, & Takato (In that order) line up in the ring and raise their hands together as the crowd boos them with no stop in sight.

"These five...just despicable...betraying Digi-X like that...ruining EVERYTHING they worked for. And now Davis thinks punting TK and Kari and Henry was justified...it...it just makes me sick." Tarble said. "He betrayed his 'friends' and ruined their lives just for mind games with Tai!"

"Well he played some pretty good mind games, because now we have a match with Tai involved with it!" Vegeta said. "And so it Matt! And Izzy! And Sora! DIGIMON'S ORIGINAL GUARD CAN FINALLY DIE TONIGHT!"

"And yet you STILL think this is funny? What about Taiki? You HATE him!" Tarble said.

"Eh...I don't hate him now...I think if he could actually beat ME, he can be a true star! I still want Kakarot to win...but I don't really think I hate Taiki as much anymore..." Vegeta said.

_**I see the line in the sand**_  
_**Time to find out who I am**_  
_**Looking back to see where I stand**_  
_**Evolution**_  
_**Evolution**_

Digivolution stand on the apron as they wait for their opponents...

...

...The Digimon 1st Theme plays for them...and the crowd goes wild with emotion as IZZY walks out first!

"IZZY! The Cruiserweight and Hardcore veteran in the business!" Tarble said, "He's making his return tonight! And what a perfect way to return!"

Next up...Sora walks in with her XCW Women's Belt. She smiles at Izzy as she stands on the stage with him.

"Sora, a Women's Legend! Former Multiple Time Toon Women's Champion and current Women's Champ of XCW!" Vegeta said. "Looks like Rika will be taking care of her!"

Next up...MATT ISHIDA WALKS OUT TO A STANDING OVATION!

"THE RETURN OF MATT TO WWE TV! MATTY BABY IS BACK! MULTIPLE TIMES A WORLD CHAMPION! AND NOW UCA RUMBLE WINNER AND FUTURE WORLD CHAMPION!" Tarble cheered as Matt stands next to Izzy.

TAI KAMIYA walks out next with his XCW World Heavyweight Championship Belt and walks over to next to Sora. The crowd cheers LOUDLY as he stands on the stage, staring down Davis.

"And the man who'll face Davis at Wrestlemania 29! The Leader of Digimon himself...TAI KAMIYA!" Tarble said, "But the best was saved for last..."

The crowd chants "GOOOKU! GOOOKU!" as The original Destined stand to the sides of the stage and point to the entrance...

...

The all too familiar guitar riff plays and the crowd is NUTS with excitement! The music begins to play as the crowd goes "LET'S GO GOKU!"

_**Dragon Ball Z!**_

_**Dragon Dragon, Rock the Dragon**_

_**Dragon Ball Z!**_

Goku walks out to a standing ovation as several signs read "The Saiyan is Back!" or "The Legend Returns!" He stands in the middle as the results are shown on the screen for the match type.

**Tornado Intergender Tables Match- 47%**

**Tornado Intergender Match- 29%**

**Regular Mixed Tag Match- 23%**

"A TABLES MATCH! TORNADO TABLES MATCH! ANYTHING GOES!" Tarble exclaimed.

"OOOOH YEAH! ALL HELL IS ABOUT TO BREAK LOSE!" Vegeta exclaimed as well as The Destined as Goku walk...and then SPEED down the ramp!

"OOOOH! AND THEY DON'T WANT TO WASTE TIME! HERE WE GO!" Tarble cheered.

Goku, Tai, Sora, Matt, and Izzy speed walk down the ramp, slide in the ring...AND THE BRAWL IS STARTED! ALL HELL HAS BROKEN LOSE AND NO ONE IS SAFE! THE BELL RINGS, AND GOKU THROWS OUT TAIKI, MATT THROWS TAKUYA OUT THE RING, SORA THROWS RIKA OUT OF THE RING, IZZY THROWS TAKATO OUT OF THE RING, AND TAI THROWS DAVIS OUT OF THE RING! Digivolution try to regroup on the outside as The Destined and Goku look triumphant inside the ring!

"WELL THEY LOOK STRONG SO FAR, BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER THE BREAK, WHEN WE COME BACK?" Tarble screamed as Digivolution talk about strategy outside the ring.

*Commercial*

"Welcome back to WWE: Animated as we have Digivolution vs. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, and GOKU! Intergender Tornado Tables Match! Nothing but chaos so far!" Tarble exclaimed.

"And we see The Destined and Kakarot in charge now! But that can change soon...OH BOY, HERE COME THE TABLES!" Vegeta exclaimed as Matt brought out a table!

Matt pulls the table out and holds it up...only for Takuya to Baseball Slide the table into Matt's face! The Destined of Friendship is taken down and Takuya slides out of the ring and confronts Matt, who grabs him, throws him to the barricade, and goes nuts with punches and strikes to his face!

Tai, meanwhile, finds Davis, who is trying to run away. Davis slides into the ring and so does Tai, who gets caught by a Spinning Forearm Smash by Davis! The "Leader of All Digimon" kicks Tai while he's down and continues to knee him in the back. He backs up and Knee Drops his spine again. He bounces off the ropes, and Tai pops up and Powerslams Davis!

Meanwhile, outside the ring, Rika rams Sora into the corner! She backs up and runs forward...and Sora Flapjacks her into the post! She then backs up...RIKA DODGES THE BIG BOOT! Sora crashes her leg into the corner and holds her leg in pain. Rika runs to her and hits a knee to the head that takes Sora down. Rika goes to pick her up, and Sora hits a desparate Gamengiri to the neck that takes Rika down, but hurts Sora's leg a bit more.

Takato pushes Izzy to the barricade and then shoulders him into the security wall. He backs up and goes for a Clothesline, but Izzy reverses it and Back Body Drops Takato onto the barricade! The Tamer, who had landed pretty hard on the barricade, tries his best to get up. He slowly rises up...and Izzy flies over the barricade with a Lariat that takes Takato down!

Taiki, meanwhile backs away as Goku walks up towards him. The Saiyan doesn't fall for Taiki's tricks, which involved backing into the table and trying to trip Goku up. Instead, the seasoned legend grabs Taiki as he tries to trip him up, and slams his head onto the table! Taiki, now in a daze, turns around into a Snake Eyes onto the table! Goku picks him up again and Scoop Slams him onto the table, laying him out! Matt and Tai...now on BOTH sides of the ring...look at each other...and CLIMB THE TURNBUCKLES!

"Oh boy, if they hit this, they win the match!" Tarble exclaimed, "Team Extreme are about to go CLASSIC!"

"Oh no no no! Not Taiki!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Come on, kid, get up!"

Taiki is writhing in pain, as Tai (On the left of the table) and Matt (On the right of the table) stand tall on the corners!...

But Takato, from behind the barricade, grabs Taiki's foot and drags him away from the table. Meanwhile, from behind, Davis and Takuya push Tai and Matt off the corners respectively and the Destined crash heads as they fall onto the hard floors outside the ring!

"OOOH! CRASH AND BURN! And the two Destined are LAID OUT and on the ground, dazed and confused! Takato used that assault from Izzy as a way to sneak over and grab his friend Taiki and save him!" Vegeta said, "And you can see Digivolution working like a well oiled machine here!"

"That is true, brother, Digivolution split up is a formidable force themselves...but together, they can overpower any team. The Destined and Goku need to find a way to work together, because two out of five of their team are busy writhing on the floor in pain." Tarble said.

Rika kicks Sora's left leg and stomps on it repeatedly...the leg she crashed into the corner. Rika grabs Sora and throws her into the ring. The Tamer Chick goes under the ring and grabs a table. She throws that into the ring and goes under it to get something else. She pulls out...a chair...and rolls into the ring. She waits for Sora to get up...and when she turns around, Rika goes for a swing. Sora ducks it, and instinctively goes for a Spinning Heel Kick, but she gets the chair blasted into her leg! Sora goes down as Rika stomps on Sora's leg again. Sora tries getting up, but Rika smacks her with a chair. She sets up a table, but Izzy and Goku slide into the ring. They both surround Rika, who rather aggressively challenges both the Crest of Knowledge holder and The Saiyan to a brawl. Goku is wary of attacking her, course because she's a girl, but Izzy inches closer towards her while guarding Sora at the same time. But the men of Digivolution jump Goku in the ring! Izzy looks at them, and he gets a chair to the side of his head from Rika! The Digivolution group continue to jump Goku as he tries fighting them off...and then a punch to Davis sends him reeling back. Goku begins delivering punch after punch to The Digivolution and then hits a Belly to Belly onto Takuya. Goku hits a Crane Kick to Takato's face...but Taiki plants him with The T-Kudo! Goku is down, as is the rest of the team, and no one is able to impede their progress.

"Digivolution, my goodness, they have taken over this match! I didn't suspect this!" Tarble exclaimed.

"They didn't come in with a gameplan like Digivolution. With DV, it was 'get in, win, and get out'. The Destined & Kakarot didn't HAVE a plan like that. They just said, 'Let's win!'. Quite franjly, Digivolution has this in the bag." Vegeta said.

Davis laughs as each member of the group begin kicking Goku while he's down. Takuya kicks Goku's face and Taiki just flat outs stomps on it.

"And the disrespect shown to Goku...just abhorable." Tarble said.

"Hey, you do what you do...if I was up there, I know I'D do that!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Vegeta, you'd punt Goku in the skull for kicks." Tarble said, which his brother responded with a shrug. "*Sigh*. Anyway, this is where Digivolution tend to get sloppy. They think they have victory in hand and begin playing with their opponents."

"Okay, THAT we can agree on, Tarble, Digivolution have a follow up problem in that they don't seem to like following up quickly. They enjoy playing with their food."

"Well they better make sure the food is dead before they play with it." Tarble countered back.

"Touche, Tarble..." Vegeta gave him that one.

Takuya grabs the table Rika brought in and sets it up. They begin picking up Goku...but Davis tells them to drop him and come to him. They begin to hover over Sora, plans formulating in their minds.

"Oh no, they can't be serious..." Tarble said.

"Send a message to the Destined by taking down their number one girl! How perfect!" Vegeta grinned, "Perfect morale destroyer!"

Takuya and Takato, admist the boos, work as a tag team as they lift Sora up by the head and bend her over. They lift her up onto their shoulders and walk over to the table...The Double Powerbomb ready...

...But the crowd is loud and happy as TAI & MATT, ON THE CORNERS, DIVE DOWN WITH DOUBLE DROPKICKS! Sora goes down, and Tai checks on her, but Matt goes ballistic with the kendo stick! He smacks Davis down, smacks Takato down, smacks Taiki down, and then sees Takuya. He goes for the hit, but Rika goes in front of him! Matt tell her to move, but she refuses...and KICKS...NO, MATT CATCHES HER LEG! Matt then SMACKS RIKA IN THE HEAD WITH THE KENDO STICK!

"OH THE PUNK!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT, THEY WERE READY TO POWERBOMB SORA THROUGH A TABLE!" Tarble yelled.

Matt grabs the table and hits Takuya in the face with it, and then sets it up into the corner. He grabs Takuya and gives him a White Russian Legsweep with the kendo stick. Then he sets him onto the table in the corner. Matt sees Tai and the crowd begins to cheer as the duo try to bring back old traditions! Taiki gets up and Goku lands a Clothesline to take him down, and then Matt gets on all fours in front of Takuya as Tai gets into the opposite corner. Tai runs forward...

...

AND GETS SPEARED BY TAKATO! Tai is down, and Matt kicks Takato in the groin and lifts him high for his Signature Guitar Suplex (Suplex Powerslam). But Takuya Chop Blocks Matt and sends him down with Takato on top of him!

"It is amazing Digivolution's teamwork tonight. It's absolutely astounding." Tarble said. "The Destined & Goku need a quick plan."

"Yeah...surrender! Digivolution is hounding them tonight!" Vegeta said with a chuckle.

Takuya and Takato pick Matt up and Double Powerbomb him onto the mat. Izzy, however, runs in and Dropkicks them both down with a chair to enhance the move! The Destined sees Sora trying to get up and he helps her up. Goku, meanwhile, fights off Taiki and Davis. The two manage to Irish Whip Goku out of the ring and the runs the ropes themselves. They fly...and GOKU CATCHES THEM!

"THE HELL?!" Vegeta jumped up.

"THE PURE, RAW POWER OF GOKU...SPINEBUSTER ONTO THE APRON!" Tarble cheered as the Digivolution leaders were on the apron, holding their backs...and received SHOULDER THRUSTS AS WELL!

"Kakarot is a beast in that ring, true fact. Should've expected all of that." Vegeta laughed to himself.

Goku takes down Davis with an Uppercut, and Taiki runs up to him and tries clubbing his back. Taiki backs up and runs...SIDEWALK SLAM ONTO THE GROUND! Taiki groans in pain as Goku grabs a table and sets it up on the outside of the ring near the announce tables. Goku grabs Taiki and puts him on his shoulders. He then gets on the apron via the steel steps and positions himself. he runs forward...Taiki slips off and pushes Goku to the corner! Goku falls off but falls on his feet. Taiki jumps off and Goku DRILL KICKS HIM IN MID-AIR!

"THE DRILL KICK IN MID-AIR! THE DRILL KICK! THAT IS WHAT WE NEEDED TO PUMP THIS TEAM UP!" Tarble exclaimed.

Sora, meanwhile, tries to get up with Izzy's help. Sora pushes Izzy out of the way and ducks a jab from Rika and knees her in the gut with her GOOD arm! She takes her down and grabs her legs...falls down...TOSSES HER INTO THE CORNER! But Rika hangs on and dives off...INTO A JUMPING VERTICAL 360 KICK TO RIKA'S JAW THAT TAKES HER DOWN!

"WHOA! SHE VERTICALLY FLIPPED UP AND KICKED RIKA RIGHT IN THE JAW!" Vegeta exclaimed. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"You don't remember The 'Soaring Kick', brother? She's finished off MANY a woman with that move!" Tarble, the smart alick, replied.

Davis stumbles up as Tai grabs him and gives him a chair shot to the head. Matt, meanwhile, grabs Takuya and Rocker Smashes (Spike Brainbuster) Takuya down! The three kids look at each other...and Izzy just says "WOO! LET'S GO!" Goku throws thee chairs into the ring, and Matt, Tai, and Sora grab them with grins on their faces. The three Destined climb the corners...Sora on the right nearest to the hard camera...Tai on the left farther from the hard camera...and Matt on the right farther from the hard camera...they stand up tall as the crowd chants "oooooOOOOOOOOOOOH..." the chants get bigger...they dive off...

...

AND LAND THE CHAIR ENHANCED SHOOTING STAR PRESS (Sora), LEG DROP (Matt), AND TAI DIVE (Tai, Diving Headbutt) ONTO RIKA, TAKUYA, AND DAVIS RESPECTIVELY!

"AND WE JUST REVISITED TEAM EXTREME! THE THREE DESTINED TOOK IT TO THEM HARDCORE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" The crowd cheered as the team of five cheered them all on! They grab the table in the ring and grab Davis. They place the table on the corner and Irish Whip Davis. Davis hits the ropes and gets a Fallaway Slam from Goku! With that move able to daze him some more, Matt leans Davis against the table in the corner. Izzy then gets on the apron opposite of their side...ready to go Coast to Coast...Izzy raises his hands...

...

But Taiki grabs Davis quickly and drags him out of the ring!

"Wait, huh? I thought he was out!" Tarble said.

"What the...HEY!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The two dazed leaders walk away as the five look shocked...but not as shocked as Izzy...Takato runs into the ring...

...

And SPEARS Izzy off...

...

AND IZZY CRASHES INTO THE TABLE OUTSIDE OF THE RING!

"OH DAMN! TAKATO AND DIGIVOLUTION PULLED THE TRICK PLAY!" Vegeta exclaimed as the bell rings! "GAME, SET, AND MATCH!" The remaining three Digivolution members slide out of the ring and run to the ramp, holding and hugging each other as their theme plays again.

"Here are your winners; Digivolution!"

"And THAT is why they can't be touched as a team! They are the best stable today! SHIELD HAS NOTHING ON THIS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"That is what you say, brother, but I have to admit this...Digivolution were near incredible. The Destined and Goku were GREAT though. You cannot disrespect that! Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Sora did great for not teaming with each other in a while. And Goku was good too! A great warm-up for Mania!" Tarble said.

"Yeah, but the end result was they lost! And The momentum has shifted! It is now in Digivolution's court now! And I see this as ending with Digivolution making the winning shot if they keep this up!" Vegeta said.

Izzy continuously apologizes to his team as they comfort him while glaring up the ramp at Digivolution with each other holding their hands up high.

Backstage, we see Sailor Moon with her Title Belt. She walks up to Gwen and hugs her tightly, confusing the No. 1 Contender.

"Oooh, Gwen...good luck at Mania, buddy!" Sailor said to her "friend" Gwen, but the Anodite girl pushed Sailor away.

"Um...are you okay?! What the heck is wrong with you?" Gwen asked Sailor in a serious tone. "You've been giddy and happy for the whole week!"

Sailor just smiled and pinched Gwen's cheek. "Oh, Gwen! You're so curious! That's why I love ya! But I'm just happy that I'm getting to know my friend and fight her at Mania!" Sailor hugged Gwen again, but this time the challenger pushed the Champion against a wall and pinned her to it.

"You get this right, Sailor...I do NOT like you. You have constantly tormented me and the entire WWE Animation Division Divas for TWENTY YEARS! Why should I like you now?!"

Sailor looked sincerely upset and spoke, "Because...I've changed..."

Gwen shook her head and threw her to the ground. "Bullcrap..." She walked off as a saddened Sailor put her head in her knees and began to cry.

"Oh NOW SHE WANTS SYMPATHY?!" Tarble exclaimed.

"OH THAT DAMN BULLY! HOW DARE SHE DO THAT TO OUR CHAMP! I HOPE SAILOR SNAPS OUT OF THIS AND KILLS HER AT MANIA!" Vegeta exclaimed. "DAMN THAT ENRAGES ME!"

"OH, NOW IT ENRAGES YOU?! SAILOR HAS DONE THIS SINCE 1993 AND YOU HAVE SAID NOT ONE WORD ABOUT ALL THAT!" Tarble argued.

"OH WILL YOU GET OFF IT?! SAILOR IS TRYING TO BE GOOD! DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT SHE IS! AND THAT DAMN BULLY GWEN IS JUST HURTING HER EMOTIONALLY?! WELL I OUGHTA...*breathes* ugh...what a damn jerk...just...a jerk..." Vegeta shook his head.

*Commercial*

_**We walk alone**_  
_**In the unknown**_  
_**We live to win another victory**_  
_**We are the young**_  
_**Dying sons**_  
_**We live to change the face of history so be afraid**_  
_**It's the price we pay**_  
_**The only easy day was yesterday**_  
_**So hear our voice,**_  
_**We have a choice,**_  
_**It's time to face it**_

Brad Buttowski walks out on the ramp with Duncan as the bell rings.

"The following contest is a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match! First...representing The Bullies...he is The Toon United States Champion...Brad Buttowski!"

"Brad Buttowski is US Champion and yet he has a chance to be World Champion by winning this match and then Money in the Bank!" Tarble said.

"I won't push his luck...The Bullies...ugh...please no..." Vegeta said, "I think Sokka may have his hands full though with Duncan outside the ring."

The Avatar: The Last Airbender Ending Theme played as Sokka ran out to cheers, though Brad's boos outweighed Sokka's cheers.

"And his opponent; from The Southern Water Tribe; Sokka!"

"We haven't seen Sokka in a while, but his presence on Warp has been DULY noted with a few wins here and there! What a shock it would be to see him win this?" Tarble said.

"Well Sokka's got a chance...but than anything is BETTER than THE BULLIES!" Vegeta said. "And now to see the votes..."

**Chair Match- 56%**

**Single Match- 25%**

**Match Contract on a Pole Match- 18%**

"And we have a CHAIRS match!" Tarble said, as a referee began wheeling down a cart full of chairs.

"Good stuff!" Vegeta said, "But that means No DQ...making The Bullies MORE susceptible to cheat."

The match starts as Sokka and Brad for a tie-up, but Brad kicks Sokka's leg and immediately ends that tie-up. He then kicks his face and Roundhouses it. He bounces off the ropes and goes for a move, but Sokka ducks it, gets up and Arm Drags Brad. Sokka picks up Brad and sets him up for a suplex, but when the Water Tribe Warrior tries to pick him up, the U.S. Champion nails him with an uppercut. Brad then picks Sokka up and gives him an atomic drop. when Sokka falls to the ground, Brad picks him up and puts him in a sleeper. After a while, Sokka elbows out of the sleeper and whips Brad into the ropes, comes back, and gets hit by a vicious clothesline from the Water Tribe Warrior.

"Sokka is doing good so far, matching The US Champ blow for blow." Tarble said.

"But Duncan is STILL a looming threat." Vegeta said.

Sokka, while Brad is still on the floor goes back to the outside and picks up another steel chair. Sokka gets back in the ring and waits, when Brad fully gets back up Sokka swings the chair but the U.S Champ ducks the chair shot at the last second. When Sokka turn around with the chair Brad nails a dropkick to the chair right intothe Water Tribe Warroir's face! Brad turns Sokka over and goes for the pin, 1…, 2…, Sokka kicks out at two and a half. Frustrated the U.S. champion picks up the chair and begins to repeatedly hit chair shot after chair shot onto the Water Tribe Warrior! After multiple chair shots, Brad throws the chair away and goes for the pin, 1….., 2….., the Water Tribe Warrior kicks out!

"Kick out! Sokka saves himself, but the damage from the chairs has been done! Sokka is a bit dazed." Tarble said.

Brad argues with the ref about the count for a moment before going back over to Sokka and locking in a boston crab. Sokka moves forward and reaches the ropes but the bully drags him back to the middle of the ring. After a few agonizing minutes the Water Tribe Warrior manages to turn over and kick Brad away, Sokka quickly gets back to his feet. When Brad gets up Sokka grabs him and whips him into the corner, then charges in after him, and then Sokka connects with a clothesline. Sokka grabs the U.S. champion again whips him into the opposites corner, charges in after him for another clothesline but this time Brad moves out of the way, making the Water Tribe Warrior hit the turnbuckle hard. When Sokka turns around, Brad hits him with a big boot to the face.

"HUGE MOVE!" Vegeta said, "Looking like a ballgame move for Brad there!" Vegeta said.

"He needs to find something to re-gain the match, but Brad is really making him a chew toy right now." Tarble said.

Brad out of the ring again and goes to the chair cart again. He then pulls out two more steel chairs. Brad throws one chair in the ring and gets back into the ring with the other. The bully grabs Sokka and sets his head right onto one of the steel chairs and shows an evil grin as he gets the other one and prepares to hit a con-chair-toe.

"Here goes The GSM!" Vegeta

But just when Brad lifts the chair over his head

_**Its all about the he says she says bullshit**_  
_**I think you better quit**_

Brad turns to the stage to see Jude and Scott coming out with the crowd cheering wildly for CMW!

"BRAD AND SCOTT! CANADA'S MOST WANTED!" Tarble exclaimed.

"BRAD & DUNCAN WERE FEUDING WITH THEM AND NOW THEY WANT SOME REVENGE FROM THE JUMPING!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Brad starts to yell at them as CMW make there way to the ring. Just when they get half way Brad gets whacked in the head by Sokka with a steel chair!

"CHAIR SHOT!" Sokka landed the shot to Brad, and Tarble cringed.

Sokka bent him over and lifted Brad up...NORTHERN LIGHTS POWERBOMB (The Last Call Throw fused with Kane's falling in his Powerbomb Finisher from the games)!

"SOKKA AND THAT NORTHERN LIGHTS POWERBOMB! SOKKA JUST PLANTED WITH HIM THE NORTHERN LIGHTS POWERBOMB!" Tarble exclaimed as CMW left and the ref counted Sokka's pin!

1...

2...

3!

"SOKKA WINS! SOKKA WINS!" Tarble exclaimed.

"YES YES YES! FINALLY! BULLIES NO GO!"

Sokka celebrates in the ring as he knows he's going to Wrestlemania 29!

"Here is your winner; SOKKA!"

"SOKKA IS GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA IN THE MITB MATCH! AND BRAD AND DUNCAN ARE LIVID!" Tarble exclaimed.

"AND I HOPE THEY GET EVEN MORE LIVID AT MANIA BECAUSE I THINK WE'RE GONNA SEE A TITLE MATCH AT MANIA BABY!" Vegeta exclaimed as CMW walked up the ramp and Brad & Duncan glared at them.

"But remember, Duncan meets Scott later tonight! And that should be even MORE hate filled now!" Tarble said.

"They screwed CMW at X-Roads out of the Title, and now they just got screwed out of their own Mania dreams! HOPE YOU BULLIES LIKE IT!" Vegeta said.

Backstage is Souichi with Timmy.

"You got this...you got this..." Souichi told Timmy. On a split side of the screen, Eddy is telling Double D, "You got this, Sockhead! Now retain that Belt and make us some DOUGH!" Double D and Eddy nod and begin walking to the ring.

"Well, next up, we have a TREAT FOR YOU ALL!" Tarble exclaimed, "Timmy Turner is challenging Toon Cruiserweight Champion Double D for The Belt...and you, the fans voted...for a LADDER MATCH! UP NEXT!"

*Commercial*

The bell rings as Goofy begins to announce.

"The following is a LADDER MATCH...and it is for...The TOON CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD! *The crowd cheers* The first person to grab the Title and unhook wins!"

_**Yeah, this is the day we came to get down,**_  
_**We came to play the game in your town**_  
_**You came to ride the highs of this junk**_  
_**Baby, we came to guarantee the big crunk**_  
_**So if you or your people ever wanna doubt**_  
_**This showstoppin' party rockin'**_  
_**Tell 'em all about this**_  
_**Truth from the village of the diverse citizens**_  
_**One stop one shot**_  
_**Livin like a kid again**_  
_**So turn off the lights**_  
_**They've been waitin' all night**_  
_**For the,**_

_**The showstopper**_  
_**The jaw dropper**_  
_**The big papa**_

Timmy walked out to half boos and half cheers as he was accompanies by Doug Dimmadome. He wore The Californian Flag on his back and kneeled with his fist on his forehead...before popping up and walking down the aisle with his RR Armband showing.

"First up; The Challenger; representing The Rookie Revolution; from Dimmsdale, California; "The NEW Showstopper", Timmy Turner!"

"Well Timmy is hot right now! He hasn't lost a step! And with WWT back, he's in TIP TOP SHAPE! And now he's about to get a Belt!" Vegeta said.

"Timmy, a high-flying MASTER, is a 10x X-Division Champion in WWT! The most out of ANYONE in this business, real or fictional! And he wants to add Cruiserweight to his resume!" Tarble said.

"This is going to be a match that will be decided in the air! I'll say that RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta said.

The APA Theme plays as Double D runs out with his new Title! "EPA" is written on his black tank top as he walks down the ramp, high-fiving every fan he can!

"And representing The EPA; from Peach Creek; he is The Toon Cruiserweight Champion of the World; DOUBLE D!"

"Double D, for 13 years, did nothing in WWE! But ever since CWF...PCUW...XCW...TCW...YOU NAME IT!...Double D has shown everyone that he is a tag team and high-flying specialist!" Tarble said, "He beat Davis for that Belt two weeks ago and now he wants to show Timmy Turner that he will LAST as a Champion!"

"Well Double D is good, don't get me wrong! But against Timmy Turner and his veteran skill, he doesn't stand a chance!" Vegeta said.

"In PCUW, Edd is a MAJOR player in the wrestling scene! And what I'm hoping is this match will catapult him to newer heights in the business! This retention is an important one! Will he be a mainstay in WWE now? Or will the wily Timmy sneak away with a win?" Tarble wondered.

The bell rings as Timmy and Double D get close to each other in the ring. Timmy begins talking smack, and Double D just stays silent. Timmy then blows a raspberry at Double D, who Heel Kicks him in the jaw! The crowd laughs and cheers as Double D silences Timmy with several kicks to his chest as Timmy stays on his knees. He then charges one powerful kick...but Timmy ducks it and grabs Double D's leg, taking him down. He then turns him over and and slams Double D's knee into the mat! Timmy jumps up and stomps on the leg before walking to the outside of the ring and grabbing a ladder.

"Ladder time already? Well that was FAST!" Tarble said. "Timmy trying to get himself an early victory."

"Not the smartest thing, kid. You gotta make sure your opponent is down." Vegeta said as Timmy got into the ring and had the ladder Mule Kicked into his face. "See? Told you."

"Timmy is down, and Double D is trying to regain some of the energy and momentum he lost for a second now." Tarble said.

Timmy writhes in pain as Double D places Timmy on top of the ladder. The Sockhead jumps up and Leg Drops Timmy while he was on the ladder, enhancing the back damage! The Bucktoothed Beast rolls off the ladder and tries to get up using the ropes, but Double D runs to the ropes, jumps off of them, and kicks Timmy right in the jaw! The challenger goes through the ropes, and Double D follows that up with a hop to the turnbuckle and jumps off, landing onto Timmy with a CROSSBODY! The fight now outside the ring, Double D gets up and revels in that move with the fans as they chant "DOUBLE D! DOUBLE D!". He picks Timmy up and Flapjacks him onto the table! Double D sees Timmy dazed now and backs up. He runs forward, and GETS A BACK BODY DROP! Timmy slams him onto the table back first! Edd holds his back as Timmy grabs his face and proceeds to beat it in with his fists. Timmy goes to the timekeeper's area and grabs Goofy's chair. He folds it up and goes over to Double D, who KICKS the chair right into Timmy's face! Double D stands up on the table and jumps off...AND GETS A CHAIR TO THE FACE! Double D flips over onto his face as he crashes onto the floor! Timmy chuckles and hits Double D on his back again and again! After five times, Timmy throws the chair away and rolls into the ring. He grabs his ladder and begins to set it up.

"Timmy went to town on Edd and now he has a perfect chance to win it here!" Tarble said, "He got Double D down after that chair shot to counter his dive. Double D is trying to get up, but Timmy is about to climb!"

"Come on, Turner, get up there! You can do it!" Vegeta said, "You gotta add some legitimacy to your term here!"

Timmy begins climbing the ladder, making it to the top as Double D tries to get up. Timmy is close to the Belt, but Double D rolls into the ring! Timmy sees this and jumps off the middle of the ladder, Elbowing Double D in the chest! The smart Ed rolls around in pain as Timmy runs the ropes, jumps off of them, and Moonsau-KNEES UP! Double D gets up and runs to Timmy, spiking his head with a Running Tornado DDT onto a chair! Timmy holds his head and Double D looks to the ladder. He folds it back up and puts it on the ground, placing Timmy's right arm in-between it. Double D steps back...runs forward...and STOMPS ON THE LADDER, SANDWICHING THE ARM BETWEEN IT! Timmy screams in pain, but Double D isn't done yet! He grabs Timmy's arm, puts it in-between the chair, and locks in The Sock Drawer (Cross-Armbreaker)! With Double D bending his arm around the chair, Timmy felt the painful torque his arm was experiencing. He tried getting up, but Double D stomped on the chair and had it squeeze Timmy's arm! After all of that, Double D climbed the ladder. He began to slowly climb up, but had finally made it to the top...but then he began to stand up...on the top of the ladder...Double D stared down at Timmy...dove off...AND LANDED A LEG DROP THAT DAMN NEAR CRUSHED TIMMY'S ARM!

"OH DAMN!" Vegeta cringed, "HE PROBABLY TOOK HIS DAMN ARM OFF!"

"DOUBLE D WENT HIGH RISK AND GOT A HIGH REWARD, AND ALL IT COST WAS TIMMY AN ARM!" Tarble cheered.

"HOW STUPID! HE SHOULD'VE AT LEAST TRIED TO GO FOR THE BELT! DOUBLE D JUST COST HIMSELF THE BELT, I GUARANTEE IT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"How did he? He's just de-mobilized Timmy's arm! Double D has a great chance at winning now!" Tarble said.

Timmy clutches his arm as he tries to remove the chair from it. Double D just rolls Timmy out of the ring. He goes outside the ring too and grabs the arm of Timmy, slamming it into the Spanish Announce Table. He begins removing the objects from it and grabs the TV Monitor. Timmy tries getting up, but Double D SLAMS IT INTO HIS FACE! Double D finishes removing everything from the table and then grabs a chair. He places Timmy on the table and then SMACKS HIM IN THE FACE WITH THE CHAIR! Timmy is LAID OUT!

"The BRUTALITY Double D is showing tonight!" Tarble said.

"I won't lie, I didn't think the little nerd had this in him! He is BRUTAL tonight! Points to him for that one!" Vegeta praised him a bit. "But he hasn't been making SMART decisions, as he should be!"

"Well he said he wanted to welcome Timmy to a brutal WWE tenure...and this is what he is doing right now!" Tarble said.

Double D rolls back into the ring and sets the ladder leaning against the ropes pointing towards The Spanish Announce Table. He backs up...going to the farthest edge of the ring. He runs forward and runs up the ladder...

...

...Jumps off...

...

TIMMY MOVES...DOUBLE D CRASHES RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE! THE SOCKHEAD IS KNOCKED OUT IN THE RUBBLE OF HIS OWN DEMISE!

"AND THAT IS WHY HE ISN'T THAT SMART! HE COST HIMSELF A TITLE! AND NOW LOOK AT HIM! HE'S LAID OUT ON THE GROUND!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"MY...MY WORD, I THINK DOUBLE D IS DEAD! TIMMY JUST SAVED HIMSELF A COSTLY MOVE!" Tarble exclaimed as he watched Double D twitch in pain in the rubble.

"HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" The crowd chants as Timmy uses his good arm to drag himself to the ring apron.

"Timmy still alive and kicking! And he can make it to the ring now!" Vegeta said, "Meanwhile, Double D is knocked out and possibly unconscious!"

Timmy gets up and uses his good arm to get onto the apron. He slides into the ring and walks to the ladder. He grabs the steps and begins climbing up. The process is slow, however, due to his bad arm. He continues to grimace and cringe everytime he climbs up one step. He makes it halfway and begins to rest his arm.

"C'mon, Turner...you got this...keep going kid!" Vegeta said as Timmy continued to climb.

"Timmy is continuing to go, but as I said before...Double D crippling him has helped out the Sockhead immensely. But that's only IF he gets up." Tarble said.

Timmy gets closer...and closer...and closer...until he gets to the top. He grabs the Belt...and begins to unhook it! BUT DOUBLE D IS ON THE LADDER!

"WHOA, DOUBLE D IS UP?!" Vegeta exclaimed in shock.

"THAT WAS A QUICK RUN TIME TO GET FROM THE RUBBLE TO THE LADDER!" Tarble exclaimed.

Double D climbed up on the side Timmy was on and climbed up directly under Timmy! He put his head under his legs and begun trying to set him up...

"Oh he wouldn't DARE..." Vegeta got up from his seat.

"He is! He is!" Tarble exclaimed, "If this hits, it will be crazy!" Tarble said.

Double D tries yanking Timmy from the Belt, but the Bucktoothed Beast hangs on to the strap like a claw! They continue to fidget and yank at the top of the ladder...

...

...

But the ladder falls from their feet and leans on the ropes! Double and Timmy are literally hanging in the air right now!

"OH WHAT THE...oh boy, Timmy, you're in dire straights right here! You gotta DO something!" Vegeta said.

"Double D and Timmy are playing a RISKY game of air here, and Timmy is trying to get Double D from his foot!" Tarble said.

"Don't focus on the Sockhead, kid! GO FOR THE GOLD!" Vegeta yelled.

Timmy continues trying to shake Double D off of him...but Double D USES HIS LEG TO KICK TIMMY IN THE FACE! The newfound strength of Double D is put to good use as he kicks him in the face again! Timmy's bad arm begins giving out...and Timmy begins to slip...Double D gets back into position and positions himself under Timmy's legs again...Double D PULLS with all his might...

...

AND TIMMY AND DOUBLE D FALL DOWN...DAREDEVIL D THROUGH THE LADDER!

"BY KING COLD, I THINK WE JUST SAW TWO PEOPLE FALL DOWN TO EARTH IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE!" Tarble screamed.

"OOOH HELL NO! HELL NO! DOUBLE D JUST TOOK TIMMY WITH HIM TO HELL!" Vegeta, wide eyed, yelled as the two laid motionless in the ring.

"THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWESOME *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" The crowd continued as Timmy didn't move...but Double D began to stir...The Sockhead Ed rolled out of the ring...and grabbed another ladder! Timmy laid in the ring motionless.

"Double now in position!" Tarble said, "He can win it all now!"

Double D slides the ladder in and then slides into the ring as well. He sets the ladder up right below the swinging pendulum of a belt and them climbs up. Timmy's arms begin moving. Double D climbs up the ladder, albeit a bit sorely, and then makes it to the top. Timmy begins to move, but slowly. He grabs a long metal fragment of the ladder and slowly walks over to Double D. Double D grabs the Belt and tries to unhook it. However, Timmy makes his way to the new ladder. He uses the long object to whack Double D in the back repeatedly. He continues to hit him until Double D falls back to the ground. Timmy then hits a swift kick to the neck of Double D and a Dropkick to take him down. Timmy sees Edd down and tries to climb the top. He slowly makes the trek and then makes it to the top. Double D is nearing his getting up, and Timmy tries to grab the Belt quickly, putting a strain on his bad right arm. Timmy grabs The Belt, but Double D is up now. The two begin the all too classic trading punches at the top...Double D gets a hit "YAY!"...Timmy gets a hit "BOO!"...the trade-off continues before Double D kicks Timmy's right arm and then kicks his head with another leg. The Cruiserweight Champion stands tall as he pulls Timmy up and stands on the top of the ladder. Double D risks it all...he flips onto Timmy's shoulders...

...

...

...

...AND FRANKENSTEINERS TIMMY!

NO! TIMMY KEEPS HOLD DOUBLE D! HE USES EVERY BIT OF STRENGTH HE HAS IN HIS ARMS LEFT AND LIFTS EDD ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! HE THEN POWERBOMBS DOUBLE D OFF THE LADDER!

"OH CRAP!" Tarble's eyes widen as Timmy gets up to the top of the ladder!

"Oh man! Timmy just proved the world wrong right here!" Vegeta exclaimed, "NOW GRAB THAT BELT!"

Tarble, however, sees Timmy about to try something else. "Oh, he doesn't want The Belt yet, brother! Timmy...he's trying to go all out like Double D!"

"WHAT? NO KID NO!" Vegeta got up and yelled again. "DON'T DO IT! YOU'RE GONNA FAIL THIS!"

Timmy doesn't hear Vegeta, however, and stands tall. He exclaims..."SHOWSTOPPEEEEEEEEEEER!" And FLIPS OFF...

...

...

...

...TIMMY STAR!...WAS NEGATED BY DOUBLE KNEES TO THE CHEST! DOUBLE D GETS UP AND HITS HIS SIGNATURE SHINING WIZARD!

"OH COME ON! I KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN! I KNEW IT!" Vegeta slumped back into his chair.

"TIMMY GOT SHAKEN, RATTLED, AND ROLLED!" Tarble exclaimed in excitement. "DOUBLE D JUST SAVED HIS OWN SKIN AND JUST KNOCKED OUT TIMMY!"

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Vegeta, frustrated, groaned.

Double D walks to the ladder and begins climbing back up. Still slow, the crowd's cheers and admiration for the smart Ed is enough to carry him to the top. He finally makes it to the top and tries to grab the swinging Belt from the air. He snatches it and begins to grab it's hook. He unclips the hook...

...

...

...

...

...

...

DOUBLE D UNHOOKS THE BELT AND-TIMMY GRABS THE LADDER AND PUSHES IT! DOUBLE D FLIES OFF OF THE LADDER AND FLIES OVER THE MAIN ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"HOLY SH-" Vegeta runs as Double D tumbles over the table! Tarble scatters too as Sockhead is on the ground. Timmy laughs as he pants in the ring.

"THAT WAS CRAZY! TIMMY JUST THREW EDD OVER THE ROPES AND INTO OUR TABLE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"ALRIGHT! NOW GO, KID! GO! GO! GO!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Timmy walks slowly over to the ladder. He begins trying to climb the ladder, slowly...he gets to the top...and grabs the Belt...unhooks The Belt...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...TIMMY REMOVES THE BELT!

"YES! YES! YES! NEW CHAMPION! NEW CHAMPION!" Vegeta cheered as Timmy cheered along with the smark sof the crowd. Timmy climbs down and celebrates with Doug Dimmadome as they hold up the New Belt!

"Here is your winner...And The NEW TOON CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION...Timmy Turner!" Goofy announced.

"TIMMY DID IT! TIMMY DID IT! TIMMY WON THE CRUISERWEIGHT TITLE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"WELL I'LL BE DARNED! HE ACTUALLY DID IT! THE REVOLUTION GOT ITSELF A NEW BELT!" Tarble exclaimed.

Timmy grabs his Belt and pulls out a sticker with The Backward R and Forward R, RR Symbol, and slaps it over the Belt. Timmy lifts his Belt up into the air and celebrates on the ramp, NOW with The WTTT, Taiki, Rika, and Souichi.

*Commercial*

* * *

A/N: WE GOT IT UP TONIGHT! :D

Me and King are happy :D

So how'd you guys like the matches? Tell us :D

And...if I forget more I wanted to say...well...I'll say it later XD

Part Two Coming soon!

And thanks for putting up with my exams and studying and stuff! XD

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	40. March Week 2 Part 2A-Elrics vs 2D

A/N: Alright! I'm waiting on more votes for the polls...soooo...a match to hold ya over! The Extreme Rules Match between Team 2D & The Elrics! MASSIVE amounts of blood! And carnage! And damage!

Here we gooo!

* * *

1st FMA: Brotherhood Theme plays as The Elric Brothers walk out to a massive amount of cheers. The bell rings as Ed holds up his Automail arm and Al just high fives fans.

"The following match is an EXTREME RULES MATCH, and it is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from Resembool, Ametris; Alphonse & Edward, The ELRICS!"

"The winners of the first Animated NXT Competition and the TRUE No. 1 Contenders for The Toon Tag Team Championships!" Tarble said, "Ed & Al won the contest and are having nominal success here in The WWE! But they're BIGGEST match so far will have to be coming up soon at Wrestlemania!"

"Dubbed 'The Most Violent Tag Team Match in History', Al & Ed have to fight The Tag Champions Winchesters, their rivals The WTTT, The perpetual challengers The EPA, The last Champions The Freemans, and the new new team of Digivolution's Digi-Blaze. But last week this match was made when a certain cat & mouse duo came to The WWE to introduce their teachers...and now..."

_**GET UP GET UP GET UP **_  
_**Drop the bombshell! **_  
_**GET UP GET UP **_  
_**This is outta control! **_  
_**GET UP GET UP GET UP **_  
_**Drop the bombshell! **_  
_**GET UP GET UP **_  
_**Get gone**_

The crowd goes nuts as Tom Cat & Jerry Mouse run out of the back and celebrate on the stage...but then they see their rivals and...wait...Jerry runs to the back real quick.

"And their opponents; from UWE; they are The UWE Duos Champions; Tom Cat & Jerry Mouse, TEAM 2D!"

The 1940s enemies turned friends turned Champions are wrestling's most winningest tag team! Since the early 90s, they've racked up Championships, just TWO away from beating their teachers', The 2D Power Trip, record!" Tarble said, "Fun Fact! Team 2D is the last of the MGM Superstars. Droopy, Popeye, Spike, and numerous other MGM Toons are retired from the ring! Team 2D is carrying the Lion Brand proudly!"

"Only reason I despise UWE is due to ONE commentator...but Team 2D...eh, they're alright. Quite the well rounded team. Numerous Belts to their names and have taken on some of the best. I can respect that." Vegeta sighed.

"Alright? Non-Stop Violence has taken the wrestling world by STORM! They're UWE Veterans, ECW Legends! Hardcore hasn't been so popular with tag teams since...3D! And 2D does it with one less 'D'! These guys are magnificent in the ring...but this is their element, so you can imagine the carnage these two teams are about to leave."

"C'mon, Tarble, calm your boots...I was just saying." Vegeta groaned. "Korruption, Bad to the Fur, Scorpion & Sub-Zero, The Keyblade Masters, 16 & 17, Cell & Frieza, even nearly putting down Broly! These guys HAVE been impressive."

"This rivalry started on UCA and has spilled over to the realm of The WWE! And...WHOA! Look at what Jerry is wheeling down here!" Tarble looked up to see 2D wheeling a cart filled with weapons.

"We're about to experience brutality at it's finest, huh? Well let me get an umbrella." Vegeta said with a sadistic grin.

The Elrics & Team 2D face off in the middle of the ring. The two teams on opposite sides of the ring. A large "E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!" chant starts as Jerry raises a "V" with his index and middle fingers. Ed looks at Al...and bounce off the ropes! Team 2D run forward and receive CROSSBODIES! The Bell rings, and The Elrics high-five each other! Ed looks back as Tom gets up and Al walks over to Jerry! The brawls begin as the rivals fight all over the ring! Jerry guards his face and body in the corner as Al unloads punches onto him. Meanwhile Tom is getting punched in the corner as Ed does his own striking. He backs up and runs forward, but Tom turns the Corner Clothesline into a Flapjack into the corner! Ed hits the corner face first and Tom bounces off the ropes and Clotheslines the teen down! Ed gets up and Tom Irish Whips him. Tom catches him on the rebound and slams him with a Belly to Belly Suplex! Meanwhile, Jerry kicks Al in the knee and begins taking back over, grabs Al's face and slamming it into his knee. Jerry hits a Shining Wizard and takes Al down. He doesn't go for the pin, "Because we haven't caused enough violence yet!" Jerry says, and grabs Al again. Tom grabs Ed and the Animals decided to ram the two's heads into each other! The Alchemist and his brother clutch their heads in pain, and Tom looks at Jerry. He Irish Whips him to the ropes...Jerry comes back...and Tom Flapjacks him onto Ed while Leg Dropping Al!

"Quite unique!" Tarble said.

"Those animals are pretty smart when using their brains together!" Vegeta said.

"With all of those unique plans Tom makes to catch Jerry, and Jerry's agility and athleticism, I think we'll be seeing a lot more innovative moves from them!" Tarble said.

Jerry gets up and Tom picks Ed up. He Irish Whips him, and Wheel Kicks him down. Al gets up and Jerry delivers a step up Enzuiguiri to the head of Alphonse! The Alchemists, in dire straights, are subject to 2D's will. Ed uses the ropes to get up as well as Al. Team 2D run to them...and The Elrics pull the rope down and the veterans go flying out of the ring! Tom and Jerry get up and rush to the weapons cart...BUT THE ELRICS SUICIDE DIVE OVER THE ROPES AND PUSH THE CART RIGHT RIGHT TEAM 2D! 2D are down and The Elrics try to get back into the match! Ed decided to get something from under the ring...a singapore cane...and meets with The Team 2D. Tom gets up and grabs from his cart...a SINGAPORE CANE! The two men stare down at each other, both armed with weapons. Ed rushes in with his cane, swinging away! Tom blocks shot after shot with his own cane, turning this match into a sword fight. Finally, Tom whacks Ed in the knee, but Ed while on one knee JABS IT IN THE FURRY CROTCH OF TOM! Tom lets out his signature yell, and gets a Sweep that takes him down. Meanwhile, Jerry grabs a chair from his cart and runs towards Al. The smaller Elric ducks a chair shot and Jerry hits the corner. Al hops onto the apron and runs forward...Dropkicking the chair into Jerry's face! The Elrics are back in control and they decide to bring in some more violence...they search under the ring...and pull out...Piccolo's turban?

"The Namekian's turban? What's THAT doing under here?" Vegeta looked up in shock.

"You NEVER know what you can pull out from under a WWE Animated ring! NEVER!" Tarble said as Ed measures Tom's head. Tom gets up and gets a FACE FULL OF TURBAN! "And the shot to the face with the turban has all but signified the return of The Elrics to this match!" Tarble said.

"And yet I don't think they want to be done yet! LOOK!" Vegeta pointed to Al, who pulled out a chain from under the ring!

'That looks like Ghost Rider's chain...I don't like the look of this..." Tarble gulped.

Al grabs one end of the chain and wraps it around the turnbuckle and then grabs another end of the chain and GETS THE CART PUSHED INTO HIM BY JERRY! Jerry Mouse takes Al down as Ed runs over to help. Tom gets up quickly and Forearm Smashes Ed DOWN to the ground. Tom & Jerry, fuming mad, look at each other...and then yell out "NO MORE GAMES!" before grabbing the cart...and pulling out a leather glove? Two leather gloves? The MGM Money Makers grab Ed...and begin chaining him to the corner post to the left of the ramp (When looking down the ramp)! They have him tightly chained up and then begin to grab Al and take him into the ring. Al gets an Irish Whip to the corner and Tom throws Jerry with a Last Call that Crossbodies him into Al! Jerry goes through the ropes onto the apron and Hotshots the back of Al's head onto the ropes. Tom them goes to the corner and rips Al's black tank top apart, revealing his chest. Tom uses his right, leather gloved hand...and CHOPS AL ON THE CHEST! The leather making the chop sting even more! Tom does it again and again, repeating the measure as Alphonse's chest gets deeper and deeper red. Al screams out in pain as Jerry slaps the back of Al's head and then hops on the ropes and hits an Overcastle to take Al down face first onto a set up chair that Tom put up! Tom then grabs the chair and folds it up. Al gets up...and gets he classic smack to the face with the chair! Tom & Jerry get sadistic as they see Ed as he screams out "AL! AL!" Jerry and Tom smirk as Tom beats on Al's face more while Jerry goes to the cart outside the ring. Jerry grabs an electric guitar and rolls into the ring with it. Jerry gets into Al's face, while trying to "play" the guitar. "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! DROP THE BOMBSHELL!" Jerry sings their theme as he lifts the guitar up...and SMASHES IT OVER AL'S HEAD! Jerry keeps smashing the instrument over his head until nothing but splinters, wires, and pieces remain! Team 2D cheers as "NON-STOP VIOLENCE! *Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap*" is repeated by the fans. Jerry and Tom look at each other...and Tom points to the crowd. Tom says something indistinct, and Jerry asks him to say it again. Tom says it again a bit louder, but still not easy to decipher, which makes Jerry ask for him to repeat it. Tom finally yells out...

"JERRY...GET THE TABLES!"

The crowd is in a bloodthirdty frenzy as a sign that says, "DON'T STOP THE NON-STOP VIOLENCE!" is zoomed in to! Jerry goes outside the ring, mocking the chained up Ed, before he grabs a classic wooden table and SMACKS IT RIGHT INTO ED! He rolls into the ring and they set it up.

"The hell they've caused...the sadistic destruction of Ed...and now we have NON-STOP VIOLENCE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"I think Ed better be happy he's asleep because this match is about to get BRUTAL!" Vegeta said.

Team 2D have the table set up and Tom picks up Al. Tom Irish Whips Al to the ropes...Jerry is on standby behind the table...

...BUT ED RUNS IN AND ALCHEMY KICKS (Trouble in Paradise) JERRY DOWN! AL COMES BACK AND LARIATS TOM DOWN AS WELL!

"THE ELRICS ARE BACK! THE ELRICS ARE BACK! Ed has enough of watching his little brother get tormented!" Tarble exclaimed.

"OOOH NOW IT'S A MATCH! AND 2D IS PISSED NOW! NON-STOP VIOLENCE COMING UP!" Vegeta said.

Jerry & Tom get up and now it's on. The two teams brawl in the middle of the ring, fists and kicks flying! Jerry gets Irish Whipped and Ed Back Body Drops him out of the ring and onto the hard floor! Ed Irish Whips Tom and Al hits an Inverted Atomic Drop. Ed comes from behind and delivers a German Suplex onto the chair! Tom hits it head first! The Elrics high five each other and Ed grabs the table and slides it towards the close right corner of the ring. Ed backs up as Jerry Mouse grabs Ed's legs and pull him out of the ring! Al goes for the Armor Changer (Sliced Bread No.2)...

...

...TOM KEEPS AL IN THE AIR!...

...JERRY RUNS OVER AND TOM RE-POSITIONS AL...

...

"NON-STOP VIOLENCE! NON-STOP VIOLENCE THROUGH THE DAMN TABLE!" Vegeta exclaimed as Al laid in the table rubble.

"THE TEAM 2D HAS JUST TAKEN BACK OVER AND WITH THAT, THEY JUST SWITCHED IT ALL RIGHT BACK TO THEM!" Tarble exclaimed.

"AND THAT, MY FRIENDS...IS..."

1! (GAME!)

...

2! (SET!)

...

KICKOUT!

"AND MA-WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Vegeta was surprised. "HOW?"

"THE RESILIENCY OF THE ELRICS IS STRONG IN AL! HE MANAGED TO KICK OUT OF THE FIRST PIN ATTEMPT!" Tarble said. "Look at 2D! They're confused as well!"

"And RIGHTFULLY SO! I thought they had this!" Vegeta said.

Tom & Jerry just shake their heads and groan as Al tries to get up. Tom walks over to Al...

...

AND ED DIVES ONTO HIM WITH A FLYING AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE!

"THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE FROM THE TOP! TOM IS OUT! TOM IS OUT!"

Ed pushes Jerry into the corner and Shoulder Thrusts him as Al makes his way to another corner and begins a slow climb. He makes it to the top and stands tall...

...

AND FLIPS OFF AND HITS THE SHOOTING STAR SPLASH!

"ELRIC COMBINATION COMPLETED!" Tarble said.

"AND THE PIN!" Vegeta said.

1!

...

2!

...

TOM KICKED OUT!

"TOM KICKED OUT TOO? THESE GUYS ARE MONSTERS!" Tarble said.

"THEY'RE RIVALS WITH AN INTENSE RIVALRY IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN FINISHING MOVES TO FINISH THEM! Vegeta exclaimed.

Elrics get up and shake their heads. Jerry runs out of the corner and pushes Ed out of the ring. Jerry hops on the top turnbuckle and flies down and BIONIC ELBOWS EDWARD'S HEAD! Al tries to pick Tom up...and he gets a Cutter for his troubles! Jerry, outside the ring, begins taking apart the floor padding, revealing the hard metallic floor. He begins to take a lot of it apart, until it runs from the ramp to the ring. Jerry grabs Al.

"Oh come on, Jerry, don't do this! Don't do this!" Tarble pleaded.

"Oh this guy WILL do this!" Vegeta said.

Jerry lifts Al up...

...

...SAVING GRACE ON THE HARD METAL FLOOR!

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF...THAT COULD'VE KILLED THE MAN!" Tarble raged.

"HAHAHA, HARDCORE WRESTLING AT IT'S FINEST! DON'T GIVE ANY FLYING FLIPS!" Vegeta laughed heartily, "TEAM 2D HAS TAKEN BACK CONTROL FOR NOW!"

Al is down...and Tom Cat has Ed on his shoulders on the outside...

...

FELINE FRENZY (Running Inverted Samoan Drop) ONTO THE HARD FLOOR! 2D HIGH-FIVE EACH OTHER AND THEN GRAB THE ELRICS AND THROW THEM BACK INTO THE RING!

"2D has used their brand of Non-Stop Violence to take down The Elrics, but now here comes some more..." Vegeta said as 2D grabbed TWO MORE TABLES and slid them into the ring.

"What in the heck...Team 2D are going to destroy them for good with this one..." Tarble said.

Tom lifts Al up and hits a Falling Powerbomb onto him onto the chair! He then turns to Ed and picks him up. Jerry, meanwhile, is finished with setting up the tables, one on top of the other. Ed, bleeding from his forehead, is taken to the corner and moved to the top. Tom goes to the top as well...Jerry waits near the ropes. Tom picks Ed up and goes for a Flapjack...but Ed won't budge! He won't! Ed hops up...

...

...AND FRANKENSTEINERS TOM OUT TO THE OUTSIDE AND HAS HIM HIT HIS HEAD ON THE BARRICADE! Jerry is surprised, but HE GETS A ROLL-UP FROM AL!

1...

...

2...

...

JERRY KICKS OUT!

"Elrics coming back I think..." Tarble is on his toes...

Al Clotheslines Jerry out of the ring and follows him out of it. Jerry gets up with the help of the barricade, but Al grabs a chair...AND SMASHES JERRY'S HEAD IN-BETWEEN THE CHAIR AND BARRICADE!

"OH BOY, THERE GOES THE VIOLENCE FROM THE ELRICS!" Vegeta exclaimed, "ELRICS WANT THIS WIN! IT MEANS MAJOR MOMENTUM FOR MANIA!"

"BUT 2D WANT MAJOR MOMENTUM FOR TITLE MATCHES IN BOTH UCA AND UWE! THE DUOS CHAMPS WANT THAT MOMENTUM BAD AS WELL!" Tarble exclaimed.

Al, wanting revenge for what 2D did to him all match, runs over to Tom, who gets Savate Kick to the jaw. Tom, in a daze, stumbles around...

...

...AL GRABS HIM AND SCALES THE BARRICADE...

...

...AND SLICED BREAD NO. 2S HIM ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!

"THIS ELRIC TEAM IS BACK ON FIRE! NO MORE BABYING AROUND!" Vegeta exclaimed, "THE SLICED BREAD CONNECTS AND NOW I THINK THEY WANT TO END THIS MATCH!"

Ed throws Tom into the ring and the Elrics slide in. Tom gets up and Ed lands a jab...no, Tom blocks it and hits Ed! He then hits Al! Tom begins fighting for himself, trading punches between The Elrics! He ends it with a Double Clothesline to take them BOTH down!

"The legend Tom with the ability to fight for himself here! He needs to buy time for his partner Jerry to get up!" Tarble said.

"I'm impressed with that! Not many tag team partners can do that by themselves! Just goes to show you the veteran skill of the NSV Monsters!" Vegeta said.

Tom grabs Al and CUTTERS HIM DOWN! Ed gets up as well and CUTTERS HIM TOO! Tom pins them BOTH, and the ref counts!

1...

...

2...

...

BOTH The Elrics kick out! Tom picks them both up by their hair and bounces off the ropes. He comes off the rebound and A DOUBLE EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE (Reverse STO) BY THE ELRICS!

"A JOINT EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE JUST ENDED TOM'S RUN BY HIMSELF! And now...wait...he's throwing Tom to the ropes!" Tarble said.

Jerry gets on the apron and runs in the ring...AND GETS A DROPKICK THAT SENDS HIM BACK TO THE GROUND!

"JERRY HAS BEEN DE-MOBLILIZED FOR GOOD! AND NOW TOM IS IN THE CORNER...CORNER DROPKICK!" Tarble exclaimed as Tom slumped into the corner.

"And now he's being taken up! THIS MAY END SO SWEETLY FOR THE ELRICS AND SO TERRIBLY FOR TEAM 2D!" Vegeta said, "OOOH I GOTTA WATCH!"

Tom, on the top of the turnbuckle, is accompanied by Ed as he climbs up from the apron. He stands tall and raises his fist. Tom is dazed and Ed points to The Wrestlemania 29 sign before lowering his hand...

...a small hole is seen being made from the bottom of the ring behind Al, who doesn't notice it.

"What in the...what is that?" Tarble exclaimed.

"I don't...OOOOH MY!" Vegeta gasps!

JERRY MOUSE COMES FROM A SMALL HOLE HE MADE WITH A SLEDGEHAMMER! HE SMACKS AL IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!

"JERRY JUST DESTROYED WWE PROPERTY JUST TO GET BACK IN THE RING!" Vegeta exclaimed, "HOW DARE HE?!"

Ed looks around Tom to see Jerry, but HE GETS AN EYE RAKE FROM TOM! Tom grabs Ed's leg...and Jerry runs to the ropes and Springboards...

...

THE DAMN SUPER NON-STOP VIOLENCE FROM THE TOP THROUGH THE TWO TABLES!

"THAT WAS DEATH DEFYING! THAT WAS BREATHTAKING! TEAM 2D JUST DID THE DAMN NEAR IMPRESSIVE! IF THERE WAS EVER A HIGHLIGHT REEL!" Tarble yelled as Ed lies in the rubble of the move.

"HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" The crowd chants as Vegeta's mouth is wide open.

"THESE 2D GUYS JUST MADE A DAMN MOMENT! WHERE IN THE HELL DID ALL THAT COME FROM?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"NON-STOP VIOLENCE IS EXACTLY WHAT IT'S CALLED! IT NEVER STOPS!" Tarble exclaimed.

Tom crawls to the pin as Jerry counts along with the ref and the crowd! AND Vegeta!

"This match is-"

1! (GAME!)

...

...

2! (SET!)

...

...

3! (AND DAMN MATCH! WHAT A MATCH! WHAT A MATCH!)

_**GET UP GET UP GET UP **_  
_**Drop the bombshell! **_  
_**GET UP GET UP **_  
_**This is outta control! **_  
_**GET UP GET UP GET UP **_  
_**Drop the bombshell! **_  
_**GET UP GET UP **_  
_**Get gone**_

Team 2D celebrate together as they raise their battered hands and UWE Title Belts into the air.

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS...TEEEAM 2D!"

"WHAT A HELL OF A MATCH! This was 5 stars all around!" Vegeta said.

"I knew this match would be wild...but THIS wild? I didn't see it coming!" Tarble said.

"I think there was a damn point where I just stopped caring who would win and just got so into it! Team 2D with a well deserved victory! And now we have The Elrics getting up." Vegeta said.

Al walks over to his big brother who's in the rubble. He helps him up and congratulates him on a good match.

"And The Elrics have NOTHING to be ashamed of! This match was a two team affair! Many times I thought The Elrics were about to bust out with the win!"

"True...they DID do a great job...but the W and the winners' purse go to Team 2D!" Vegeta said.

Tom & Jerry hold up their Vs for Victory as they walk up the ramp...

...

...But The WTTT's Theme is heard...and ROWLEY & GREG run out down the ramp past 2D and slide into the ring! Rowley Clotheslines the two down and they begin to stomp them out to thunderous boos!

"OH NO! NO! NO! THEY JUST FOUGHT! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THEY CAN'T HEAR YOU, AND I THINK THIS NIGHT GOT EVEN BETTER FOR ME! GO WTTT!" Vegeta exclaimed as Greg Savate Kicks Ed!

"You CONDONE this?" Tarble asked his brother.

"Well anything to get to Mania!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"YOU'RE WRONG! This isn't skillful! It's damn wrong and cowardly!" Tarble said.

Rowley & Greg pick up Ed...and try for The Wimpy Bomb...

...BUT TOM & JERRY RUN IN WITH KENDO STICKS! THEY SMACK THE TWO KIDS REPEATEDLY WITH THEM, SENDING THEM TO THE GROUND!

"TEAM 2D CAME BACK TO HELP!" Tarble exclaimed.

"BUT WHY? THEY'RE ALL ENEMIES!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"WELL THEY BOTH HAVE A CONSCIOUS AND HONOR!" Tarble argued.

Tom picks Greg up and Irish Whips him...he catches him, Jerry jumps up...NON-STOP VIOLENCE ONCE MORE! Rowley rolls out the ring and grabs Greg from the outside and drags him out! They walk up the ramp as the crowd cheers for BOTH teams! The Elrics look up and they see Tom & Jerry extending their hands out. Tom grabs Ed and Jerry grabs Al. While skeptical at first...Ed & Al accept their off and get some help up. Tom & Jerry raise the hands of The Elrics as the crowd cheers all four of them! Team 2D shake their hands and leave the ring, leaving Ed & Al to themselves...and with the fans!

"True legends at heart helping out their big rivals here. I have to say I enjoyed having 2D here!" Tarble said.

"Yeah yeah...ugh, goody two shoes...but if this is what they do with The Elrics...imagine at The Mega Event called Pride & Glory...The Extreme Team vs. Team 2D...the carnage..." Vegeta sickly grins as he sits up straight.

Edward & Alphonse Elric stand tall on the corners and point to The Wrestlemania sign as Ed does a Title taunt with his arms going around his waist. All the while Team 2D clap for the FMA Siblings before walking off to the back.

Backstage, Ash is seen talking to Misty and Brock.

"Guys...ugh...those pumpkin brats last week...where do you think they are now?" Ash asked.

"Who knows. But I wouldn't suggest trying to fight them." Misty said. "It'd be dumb and foolish."

Ash smirks as he looks at Misty. "When have you EVER known me to be smart and wise?" Misty rolls her eyes and kisses Ash's cheek before walking off.

"Just don't DO anything stupid tonight, okay? Please?" Misty pleases as she and Brock walked away. Ash smirked and walked off...BUT THE GANG OF PUMPKIN MEN RAN FROM BEHIND HIM! Ash got smacked with a metal pipe and the six men began stomping him out! One big one picked him up and rammed him into the trunk! Another one picked him up and DDTs him onto the hard floor! Another one grabs a chair...but they all leave when security and other random stars come to help Ash! They check on him as Ash holds his head in pain. Misty runs back in and checks on Ash too.

"Of course! Linus's goons!" Tarble said. "From two cowards to one. Linus needs to be put down at Wrestlemania."

"Linus is doing all that he can to get to Ash. Physical assaults are one good way to do so!" Vegeta said.

"It's AMAZING how much crap you can try to justify." Tarble groaned.

"It's a gift, little brother. Wish you had it?" Vegeta asked.

"Heh...sure...just give me person to lose to like Goku and I'll be set." Tarble replied. Vegeta looked at him.

"Y'know, you've become a lot more smart-ass like lately...I implore you to stop before I hurt you..." Vegeta said with a serious tone.

Linus, meanwhile, looks at the scene and walks away from it with a smile.

"Well Linus, the jerk, has a match next...but the thing is...with WHO?" Tarble wondered.

"That was for YOU ALL to decide! And we will see his next opponent...well...NEXT! On WWE: Animated!" Vegeta said.

*Commercial*

A shot of the earth rotating is seen as we get closer and closer to it. We zoom into America...and then the West Coast...and then California...and then we get to see a shot Los Angeles as Richie Rich's "Let's Ride" plays as we see the Wrestlemania stadium alit with fireworks!

_Something about the West Coast _

Ash Ketchum walks down the long Wrestlemania X7 ramp...

_It makes me wanna ride _

Henry Wong holds his Toon Championship high at Wrestlemania 22

_Something about the West Coast _

The Extreme Team (Tai & Matt) bob their heads to music at Wrestlemania 22 on the stage

_It makes me wanna ride_

Sailor Moon holds her Women's Title up high as she struts down The Wrestlemania X ramp

_Shake it westsiide _

Ben Tennyson holds up his fist on the turnbuckle at Wrestlemania 25

_throw ya hands up let's riide _

Linus holds his Toon World Championship up high at Wrestlemania 25 before we see a Wrestlemania 29 sign that flashes across the screen

_to the city of the scene _

TK quickly jumps over the ropes at Wrestlemania XIX

_put it on the one get ya body on the dance floor _

Digi-X hold up ALL of their newly won Titles at Wrestlemania X7

**WRESTLEMANIA 29**

**LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

**3 Weeks Away**

_Something about the West Coast..._

* * *

__A/N: Sooo...yeah, awesome? Not awesome? Too spotfesty? Not enough spots? Tells us! :D

Took me a few hours, but I got it done! :D A day after I finished Part 1! :D

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	41. Animated Week 2 Part 2-B

A/N: Oh boy...part two is here! Hold on to your pants, guys! A major chapter here...

WATCH ON!

* * *

_**Nobody likes me**_

_**No one likes me**_

_**But I don't like them**_

_**Uh huh, I don't, nu uh**_

_**Nobody likes me**_

_**No one likes me**_

_**Why? 'Cause I don't like them**_

_**Uh huh, I don't, nu uh**_

Linus walks out too boos upon boos, the entire arena filling his entrance with hate as the bell rings.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring...from Birchwood, Minnesota! He is the Prophet of the Great Pumpkin, Linus van Pelt!"

"Linus has been on an Ash Ketchum kick as of late, and this has manifested into a Wrestlemania Match! Ash's streak is on the line, and Linus says that The Great Pumpkin has all but guaranteed a victory from Linus! What a crock..." Tarble chuckled.

"Don't laugh at him, Tarble, your life is crappier!" Vegeta lashed back, "Linus may be a bit...wacko...but this is damn good motivation! I think at this state, he can actually BEAT Ash at Mania!"

"ESPECIALLY with his six men in pumpkin masks! They attacked Ash last week and laid him out! Linus said they were followers of The Great Pumpkin given the mission to help Linus!" Tarble said. "How cheap can you get?"

"Cheap, but effective! If it helps you win...go for it!" Vegeta said, "We all know YOU shoulda took advantage of something...so you don't look like a pitiful, tinier me..."

Tarble sighed, "Well, folks, Linus's opponent was picked at random by YOU all! Votes are in! Who will Linus face?" The votes appear on the 'Tron...

Charlie Brown- 75%

Jake Long- 16%

Brock- 8%

"Looks like Charlie Brown's getting a match!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Charlie Brown's won a few matches lately and has been desperately been trying to get into The Money in the Bank match at Wrestlemania. The kid is good, no lies. These two have known each other since The 50s! And now we have the first match ever between these kids!" Vegeta said.

Charlie and Linus met in the middle of the ring, and Charlie hesitantly offered out his hand for a handshake. Linus looked at it for a few moments before shaking the hand to a mixed reaction from the crowd. The two then engaged in a lock-up for a few seconds before Linus grabbed Charlie's head in a headlock. Charlie backed up into the ropes and then pushed Linus off into the opposite ropes, and Linus bounced off them and hit a Standing Shoulder Block on Charlie. Linus then bounced off the ropes and went for an Elbow Drop, but Charlie rolled out of the way. Both got up, and Charlie pushed Linus into the ropes before whipping him into the adjacent ones. Charlie went for a Back Body Drop as he bounced off them, but Linus caught him with a kick to the chest. Linus went for a clothesline, but Charlie ducked it and caught Linus with a Dropkick as he turned around! Linus rolled over to a corner and stood up against it, and Charlie immediately hit him with a Monkey Flip! Charlie then bounced off the ropes and hit a Rolling Senton on Linus! Charlie covers! 1...2...Kick out!

"Charlie with the first pin fall of the match, but Linus manages to kick out." Tarble said.

"Thank you for that "astute" observation, Tarble." Vegeta rolls his eyes. "I mean, even a blind monkey could see that!"

"But aren't we considered monkeys by some, brother?" Tarble asked.

"Shut up, Tarble!" Vegeta shouted.

Charlie picks Linus up to his knees and bounced off the ropes, going for a Shining Wizard! Linus ducked though! Charlie turned around, and was caught with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex by Linus! Charlie arched his back before getting on his knees, but was taken down with a Dropkick to the head from Linus! Linus picked up Charlie and nailed him with a Suplex, but Linus held onto Charlie and stood up with him in tow. He lifted up Charlie...and placed him stomach-first against the top rope! With Charlie in position, Linus bounced off the ropes...AND NAILED A ROPE-HUNG NECKBREAKER! Linus hooks the leg! 1...2...Charlie kicks out! Linus picked up Charlie and whipped him into a corner, and followed him in, placing him on the top turnbuckle. He climbed up there with him, but Charlie suddenly began to punch Linus in the face. After several shots, Charlie pushed Linus off and the former Toon World Champ crashed to the mat below. Charlie regained his bearings before readying himself on top, waiting as Linus slowly stood up. Charlie dived off...AND LINUS CAUGHT HIM WITH A MID-AIR GUTBUSTER!

"Foolish Charlie Brown...going high cost him there! He should have come down and attacked Linus!" Vegeta scolded.

"Charlie Brown must have thought that a high-flying move would have done more damage...but it only got his ribs damaged in the worst way!" Tarble stated.

Linus pins Charlie! 1...2...CHARLIE KICKS OUT! Linus picks up Charlie, hooks him in a Full Nelson, and hits a Dragon Suplex on him! Linus holds on, stands up with Charlie, and nails a second Dragon Suplex on him! Again, Linus holds on to Charlie, stands up, and Dragon Suplexes him A THIRD TIME!...Or he WOULD HAVE if Charlie hadn't backflipped out of it onto his feet! Charlie stumbled a bit as Linus got up and charged at him, but Charlie suddenly Drop Toe Holds him into the second turnbuckle! Linus stumbles to his feet holding his face, and walks right into a Hurricarana from Charlie! Charlie hooks the leg! 1...2...LINUS KICKS OUT! Linus and Charlie scramble to their feet, and Linus tries to hit Charlie, but Charlie ducks it, and when Linus turns around, gets an Enziguri kick to the skull from Charlie that sends him lying through the second rope. Charlie sees the position Linus is in, and then runs the ropes and towards Linus, jumps on the rope...AND HITS THE BASERUNNER!

"And Charlie runs to the base big time!" Tarble stated.

"No matter what you say about Charlie...even I have to admit that the kid is pretty skilled...If only he could use that skill properly." Vegeta stated.

Charlie Brown rolls back into the ring and pins Linus as then ref counts! 1...2...Linus kicks out! Charlie Brown is surprised, but just grabs Linus and-SMALL PACKAGE BY LINUS! 1...2...Linus transitions the move and goes for The Security Lock (Tazzmission)...AND IT'S LOCKED IN! Linus tightens the hold on the neck and tightens the hold on the waist as well, putting Charlie Brown in pain. Charlie Brown tries wiggling himself and Linus to the ropes, but Linus keeps the hold locked in. Charlie Brown wiggles a hand free and reaches for the ropes...AND GRABS THEM! Linus lets go and bounces off the ropes...T-BONE SUPLEX! Linus is down and CB pins him! 1...2...Linus kicks out! CB bounces off the ropes and CROSSBODIES...NO, Linus Clotheslines CB! Charlie Brown gets up slowly and Linus bounces off the ropes and hits CB...L-SWI-NO, CB FLIPS LINUS AND POWERSLAMS LINUS AND HOOKING THE LEG TIGHTLY!

"Wait, what the?! Brown has the pin!" Tarble exclaimed.

1...

2...

3!

"THE HELL?!" Vegeta exclaimed in shock.

"OH CRAP CHARLIE BROWN PINNED LINUS!"

Charlie Brown is ELATED! The World's Greatest Manager celebrates as Charlie Brown raises his hand in celebration.

"Here is your winner; Charlie Brown!"

"Charlie Brown pulled off the major upset and now-" Tarble was interrupted as The Pokémon 1st Movie Theme played...and Ash walked out, more furious than ever!

"Oh no Ketchum's here!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Ash was speed-walking down the ramp, and Charlie Brown immediately ran out the ring. A surprised Linus looked around in surprise as Ash was on the apron. He walked into the ring and glared at Linus...until the six men in pumpkin masks ran through the crowd and into the ring!

"Oh no it's Linus's goons!" Tarble exclaimed. "Those men who laid out Ash last week! And they're back to defend their 'leader'!"

"Oh boy, let's see Ash fight this one!" Vegeta exclaimed, "This oughta end a night!"

Ash turns around, doing a 360 double take of the area...UNTIL LINUS ATTACKED HIM FROM BEHIND! A forearm to the back was enough as The Pumpkin Masks swarmed into the ring and took over! A 7 on 1 beatdown ensued as Ash was practically defenseless against the six men! But...he landed a right hand to one of them! And then a kick to another one! The crowd gets pumped again as Ash delivers another right to another goon! But the biggest one ran Ash over and then continue the assault, the crowd settting down as the beatdown continued.

"This crowd is a livid and I understand! This kid and his goons have no respect!" Tarble said.

"Linus is finally doing everyone a favore and ending this kid! The more this happens, the more hurt Ash will be by Mania! And then the streak will finally be dead!" Vegeta laughed.

Ash is laid out as Linus raises a hand over head, the Pumpkin Masks following suit. He looks down at Ash, basking in the victory.

"If this scene is replicated at Wrestlemania...the streak really MIGHT just end..." Tarble said.

Backstage, GB walks to the front with The Immortals.

"Well looks like GB is ready to announce his team for Wrestlemania!" Vegeta said. "We'll find out who they are...next!"

(Commercial)

As the show starts back up, GB is in the ring with Aqualad, Kid Flash, Alucard, and Sam & Dean. The crowd boos the GM, but he keeps his smug smile as he speaks to the crowd.

"Oh boy...Sinnoh, how are ya? You doing good? Great! I know I'M doing great! But only because of one thing...I HAVE A WRESTLEMANIA TEAM!" The crowd boos as GB gives a smug look. "My friends...everyone here...I won't lie the past weeks have been tough. What with Deadpool leaving, Wolverine out with a serious home injury, and other events, but I can say that all the help I'm getting here to face TW's team at Mania is superb! Of course I had to add two more members...because The Winchesters are defending...and retaining...their Tag Titles at Wrestlemania. But I'll say this...these two deserve to join this team. Two new members to Team GB, and one new member for The Animated roster! First up...a bonafide star in the making in this business. He is a major future star and has been trying to break through...and he can if given a chance...I present to you...Paul!"

The Pokemon Battle song (The one that plays when you battle in the Platinum game) plays in the arena. Paul walks out in his jeans and purple vest, scowling as he walks down the hall.

"We haven't seen Paul on Animated in a major capacity since he feuded with Deadpool over the newly revived Toon Hardcore Title." Tarble said. "He was the first Champion when he revived The Title back at The Clash of the Titans. He's had considerable success on Warp, even to the point where he's suggested a Title for Warp to have to give guys like him an incentive."

"Well this should be good incentive here! Winning on the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania! He can get that Title suggestion hands down...might even get into the inaugural match!" Vegeta said, "Kid's got skill...no doubt! He just needs a big stage to work on."

Paul shakes GB's hand and falls in place as GB speaks to the crowd again. "He is a tremendous athlete who needs the attention! And he has shown it numerous times!...he just needs a nudge." GB nods to Paul, who nods back. "So now we have Alucard, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Paul...but who's man number 5? Well I will be honest...I went to some extremes...and I called up this young prospect. A new debut...but the face...the body...the spirit...the stubborn attitude...the mean streak...why I think this kid might be a successor to a certain legend..."

"Who could he be?" Tarble asked as GB pointed to the ramp...

...

...

...

And the arena gets dark. The titantron lights up a few seconds later...and a rock remix of his father's theme plays...

...bringing out a superstar in a blue leotard and a blue headband. His leotard stopped at his knees and he wore white boots with gold tips. He looked just like his grandpa. The scowl, the spiky hair, the widow's peak of his hairline. His grandfather would be proud...

...And he was...

...All over the announce table he was commentating at...

"MY GRANDSON!" Vegeta freaked, "MY GRANDSON IS A ROSTER MEMBER! VEGETA JR. IS ON ANIMATED!"

"Vegeta Jr., my grand nephew, is a bonafide WWE Superstar now! He's here to wrestle for Animated!" Tarble said.

Vegeta Jr. soaked in all the boos and cheers as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Vegeta Jr. put the black object on his arm...and raised his fist as his armband had one backwards "R" connected to another regular "R".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HE JOINED THE DAMNED REVOLUTION!" Vegeta screamed. "SOUICHI GOT TO HIM FIRST!"

"And THIS oughtta shock the world...Vegeta Jr. is a member of The Rookie Revolution! The Animated branch got more Animated! And this also shows that The RR is starting to target the developmental leagues as well, looking for new recruits."

Vegeta Jr. grins as he shakes GB's hand and stands next to GB. GB smiles. "This kid is as impressive as you can get! He's fought for numerous Titles and even has been able to develop his own image, despite his lineage. The kid is almost bar-none. He can talk, he can wrestle, he can damn well hold a show himself. Everything ABOUT him screams superstar! It screams wrestling future! And he can make a future for himself when he helps us win at Wrestlemania! Because if my team wins...they all get Title shots! Every lot of them! To whatever Belt they choose! And trust me they are loving that stipulation because that means not only are they fighting for me, they're fighting for themselves! Now...onto how my team will-" GB is cut off by "Shutterbug" by Big Boi plays and TW walks out, unimpressed so far.

"So let me get this straight...you're gonna have on your team...three perpetual losers...one guy who spends his time NOT on Animated...and a debuting rookie...smooooooth, GB...so desparate for competitors and no one wanted to be on your team? Whereas I had MANY people ask to be on my team. I thought about it for a while...dwelled on it for days. And I finally amassed a team for my choosing! People that you've wronged like Canada's Most Wanted, Gingka, Dick Greyson, or even Deadpool...but they're busy being IMPORTANT unlike your guys...so I called up some guys that just don't necesarally LIKE you...such aaas..."

_**American Dragooon!**_

_**American Dragooon!**_

Jake Long runs out and high fives TW, officially agreeing to join Team TW.

"Jake Long, the American Dragon, hasn't been featured on TV lately, but now wants to join Team TW!" Tarble said.

"Next up...our good friend...DANNY PHANTOM!"

Danny's theme played as the Halfa walked out, still hurt from Broly, and high-fived Jake and gave TW a handshake.

"We saw Danny hold his own against Broly earlier today, so it's safe to assume that he was a damn good choice!" Vegeta said, "But Jake Long? That low tier trash? Why?"

"Hey, he's WWT World Champ...might as well have a World Champ on the team!" Tarble said.

TW then announced the third member. "And next up...The Avatar Aang!"

Aang walks out and high fives Danny and Jake and then handshakes TW.

"The Avatar now bound for Wrestlemania! And this should be a great addition! Former Toon Champion and actually pinned Henry Wong to end his first World Title reign!" Tarble said.

"He hasn't been on Animated in a while, and now he's gonna join the losing team at Mania! Not the BEST re-appearance..." Vegeta said

TW then paused. Now...I know of TWO more guys that you pissed off...and it really isn't cause you hurt them personally...but cause you hurt their boss...you hurt their pride and joy...Mr. Cartoon is here tonight! And he has my last two team members!"

The CAWF Brawl is War Theme plays as MC walks out... with Bolt Tanner and Diego Marquez!

"The strength and speed of CAWF! Bolt is a big man! And Diego is a speedy trickster!" Tarble said.

"And now I can honestly say...go Team GB, cause Team TW is supported by a goofball!" Vegetga groaned.

Mister Cartoon grabbed a mic. "GB, I came here because I wanted to help my friend TW kick butt. And now we have the big dueler Bolt Tanner and the future CAWF Hall of Famer, Diego!"

TW then spoke. "And now...obligatory brawl time anyone?"

Team TW began walking down the ramp, speeding up as they go farther. GB and The Winchesters escape as Team GB confront Team TW and the brawl ensues! Bolt has Alucard and brawls with him before throwing him out of the ring! Diego fights Vegeta Jr. and throws him out of the ring! Aang fight Kid Flash before tossing him out of the ring! Jake fights with Paul before tossing him out as well! And finally Danny Dropkicks Aqualad out of the ring! Team TW stand tall as TW and Mr. Cartoon shake hands in the middle of the ring! Team GB retreats to the back as GB scowls in frustration.

"Well this looks like the end for GB's reign! Team TW making short work of Team GB right here, right now!" Tarble said.

"Tarble a beatdown and a match are TWO different dynamics! This may be Team TW's night...but Wrestlemania will be ten times different! THAT I can promise you!" Vegeta said.

Backstage, Katara is talking with Sailor Mars...

"Yeah, you'll be a top star soon. No problems!" Mars said to Katara, who was beaming.

"Gee, thanks Raye. It's nice to have a GOOD Scout around." Katara said.

"Yeah, I-..." Mars stopped and looked behind Katara. The Waterbender looked back...and the crowd popped as MOON was behind her, staring at Mars. Katara, seeing the tension she was in-between, nervously grinned and walked away.

"Why are you here?...why?" Sailor, obviously still Serena, "You just want the spotlight again. That's all you want. You wanna steal the spotlight back from me, steal my Belt, steal my livelihood...I conquered WWE and I DON'T wanna share it!" Moon clutched her Belt tightly as Raye sighed.

"Sailor, I'm not here to upstage you, I'm here cause I have roots in WCW and Anarchy signed me back! And I could care less about Titles right now...all I want is to help the next generation of women stars. But you wouldn't KNOW about building stars...you've done nothing but break them since you came back. Your ego's humongous and it's gonna keep growing until someone puts you down...which'll be Gwen, I'm sure. Keep holding that Belt closely, Moon...after four weeks, it'll be a distant memory for you...and sometime after that...I may just get a final measure of revenge...for Booting me in the skull all those years ago."

Mars leaves as Serena is seen visibly crying, holding her Title Belt and shaking as she buries her face in her arms. She begins crying as she runs off camera.

"ITAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIII!"

*Commercial*

Backstage, Scott gets some supplies ready. He grabs a pair of sunglasses and runs off from his locker-room.

"Well...Scott and Duncan were picked to have a Gimmick Match, and next we're gonna see the gimmicks they chose!" Tarble said.

(Commercial)

Backstage, we see a man being tended to by EMTs...a superstar was attacked and left writhing in pain. Gwen Tennyson runs over to see...mostly because KEVIN LEVIN was attacked!

"KEVIN?!" Gwen exclaimed in worry. She looks over him, all the while asking questions as to what happened. EMTs can only reply with a "We found him here." response.

"Kevin was attacked? Well that's unfortunate. Who would just randomly attack him?" Tarble wondered.

"Someone who thinks they were making a statement...but really weren't." Vegeta joked.

"Well...folks, The Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony will be soon. And we have many inductees! The Head Inductee, Commander Duke! The Seville Bros.! Goofy Goof! The 2D Power Trip! Sailor Moon! Ted Kord! And now...NEW inductees..."

**DX...**

**Digi-X...**

**Poke-X...**

**Groups in Wrestling have always given management a hard time. But...someone had make it famous...**

_**"WE ARE THE AAAANIMAAANIACS!"**_

**"Ooooh boy...Animaniacs..." Kaitlym said, "They were funny on WCW!"**

_**"Hey, Bischoff..." Dot said as she lied on his desk.**_

_**"WHAT?!" Bischoff screamed at her, tired of Animaniacs barging in his office.**_

_**Yakko socked Bischoff right in the jaw, sending the man down to the ground.**_

_**Dot facepalmed..."No no no, Yacko, slapstick is later!" **_

_**Wacko appeared, "Really? I didn't know it was witty banter time. I already punched Buff Bagwell in his Bagwells.**_

**"No one got laughs like The Animaniacs. The Tick could...but that's a whole 'nother conversation." Bones chuckled. "Animaniacs were a whole differemt monster."**

**"They always added the right amount to any feud." Captain America said. "They were funny..."**

_**The Warners dumped SEVERALS GALLONS OF WHITE OOZE ON THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!**_

_**"I call it my special sauce..." Wacko said with a sick grin...before holding up a jar that said, "Wacko's Special Sauce"**_

**"...They could be serious too..." CA continued.**

_**"Okay, look Mario, you want to hurt me and Wacko? All fine and dandy...but when you hurt our sister, we have every right to haul tail and kick ass..." Yacko said to Jimmy Olsen.**_

**"...And then back to funny." Cap finished.**

_**"Funny? Funny? You think I'm funny? Funny how?" Yakko said in an Italian accent to The Crow.**_

**"Yakko was smart. He was leader." Kaitlyn said. "He was the one getting them into stuff. And he was a World Champ."**

_**"THE WARNER DID IT! THE WARNER DID IT! HE PINNED WOLVERINE AND HE IS CHAMPION!" Havoc said as Yakko holds The World Title above his head.**_

_**...**_

_**"We are the nWo, brother! And we're about to show you how we get work done! Scott, Kevin...deal with this guy!" Yakko said as Dot (Hall) and Wacko (Nash) dragged Luigi out of the ring.**_

_**...**_

_**Wacko and Dot were busy burying Luigi under dirt.**_

_**"YOU MESS WITH HOGAN, YOU GET BURIED, YA GOT THAT?! DAMMIT, WHERE IS GOLDBERG, HE'S GETTING BURIED NEXT! I GOT A FINGERPOKE READY FOR HIM RIGHT HERE!" Yakko said, still pretending to be nWo Hogan.**_

**"Wacko was a crazy high-flyer! He always was doing something to match his name." Dolph Ziggler said.**

_**Wacko heads to the top of the ladder...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**AND PERFORMS A 450 SPLASH...RIGHT ONTO DR. WHO!**_

_**"HE IS NUTS!" Havoc exclaimed.**_

_**"No, he's WACKO!" Bones clarified for him.**_

**"Dot was SOOOOOO cute!" Kaitlyn said.**

**"All that rage and power in her itty bitty body...it was crazy." Big Show chuckled.**

_**Dot HITS A TORNADO DDT ONTO BATGIRL!**_

**"They deserve this for making Fiction Wrestling funny and for adding an unpredictable set-up for everything." Vince said, "And they would spread that truth around to places you'd never think they'd spread it to." Vince chuckled.**

_**Yakko blew a kiss to the crowd. "G'night, everybody!"**_

"Yacko, Wacko, and Dot! The Warners! Coming to the Hall of Fame! This is going to be a crazy event for sure!" Tarble said.

"Ha! I somewhat liked them in the 90s! Glad to see them returning with this new company, WND!" Vegeta said.

In the ring area, the bell rings and Goofy stands inside the ring with mic in hand,

"The following is a Gimmick Match, scheduled for one-fall!"

" Duncan and Scott, two oppoments in this next match, are scheduled to fight in a match where they must copy the gimmick of a superstar. Can' twait to see what we get!" Tarble said.

Suddenly...smoke covers the stage...and "Invasion" plays to cheers!...until the cheers turn to boos as Duncan walks out in black trunks, black knee pads and armpads, and black boots. He has a bald cap on, and is wearing Brad's Toon United States Championship Belt around his waist. Brad walks out with Duncan's Toon IC Title and cheers as Duncan walks down the ramp.

"First up...representing The Bullies...from Saskatchewan...or Atlanta, Georgia, a-hyuck...he is The WWE Toon Intercontinental Champion, or The WCW United States Champion...Bill 'DuncBerg"'!"

Tarble nodded in approval. "Oooh, Duncan coming out as WCW Legend Bill Goldberg! And he's using The US Title pf Brad's to resemble Goldberg's WCW US Title run. Creative!"

"The costume's nice, but the fact that this waste of skin Bully is wearing it makes me hate it." Vegeta sighs.

"Duncan, The Intercontinental Champion, is set to defend his Title along with Brad, who's defending his Title, against Canada's Most Wanted, Jude & Scott, at Wrestlemania! Let me tell you, this should be good preview of action!" Tarble said.

"If not a comedic mess..." Vegeta scoffed.

Duncan grabbed the mic and the crowd booed, but Duncan was able to let out this catchphrase...

"WHOOOO'S...NEXT?"

Then..."Hitman" by Jim Johnston played as the crowd cheered loud for Scott, who was wearing a pink and black leotard with white and black boots! He wore black shades on his face and was accompanied by Jude! He walk down the ramp, high-fiving people.

"And his opponent...from Toronto, Ontario...ore Calgary, Alberta...Canada...he is...Scott "The Hitman" Pilgrim!"

"Scott representing Canada proud! He chose to mimic the successful and legendary Canadian Bret "The Hitman" Hart!" Tarble said.

"Pretty good! Pretty good! I like his choice...Bret was a legend, and I'm hoping CMW becomes legendary and beats Duncan & Brad!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Scott hands his sunglasses to a kid in then crowd and nods and smiles at them.

BUT DUNCAN ATTACKS HIM FROM BEHIND AND THROWS HIM INTO THE STEEL STEPS!

"OH COME ON!" Vegeta exclaimed. "UNMANLY, NO GOOD..."

"DUNCAN TOOK ADVANTAGE AND TOOK SCOTT OUT FROM BEHIND! And now he's rolled him into the ring! A cheap shot for an early advantage! Of course!" Tarble said.

Duncan throws Scott into the ring and the bell rings with Duncan already on the offensive, stomping out Scott until the ref pulls him back. Scott tries getting up, but Duncan grabs him and repeatedly knees his stomach. He puts him on his shoulder and steps back...before Running Powerslamming him onto the mat! Duncan pins Scott. 1...2...Scott kicks out. Duncan picks him up and begins going to town with the punches. Duncan Irish Whips him, and on the rebound, Scott is caught...but he steps behind Duncan and delivers a Neckbreaker! Scott bounces off the ropes and hits a Spinning Forearm, taking Duncan down again, followed by a Forearm Smash to the face! Duncan gets up and receieves a Crossbody from Scott, and then the CMW star climbs the tops. He gets onto the second ropes and dives off, delivering a Double Axe Handle! Duncan is down and Scott goes for a pin! 1...2...Duncan kicks out! Scott picks Duncan up and Irish Whips him. Duncan comes back...Pendulum Backbreaker! Scott pins him again. 1...2...Duncan kicks out. Scott picks Duncan up again, but receives a thumb to the eye! Scott stumbles about as Duncan runs to him...and flies out the ring due to Scott pulling the ropes down! Duncan gets up...AND RECEIVES A PLANCHA from an airborne Scott!

"BEAUTIFUL PLANCHA EXECUTION!" Tarble exclaimed, "He could be The Excellence of Execution as well!"

"Yeah...all he needs now is a personality...oh wait...never mind, he didn't have one..." Vegeta quipped with a grin.

"Really, brother? Ugh...well Scott is-OOOOOH! Duncan Chop Blocked Scott and The CMW mate hit his head on the steel steps!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Dammit, come one Scott, get up!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Duncan throws Scott into the barricare HARD, and them drags him to the apron...and delivering SNAKE EYES! Scott is in a daze and is taken back into the ring for a pin. 1...2...Scott kicks out. Duncan picks Scott up and gives him a face slam into the turnbuckle! He picks Scott again and drives him into the corner back first! Duncan backs away and Corner Clotheslines him some more before placing him on the top of the turnbuckle. Duncan climbs to the top and sets Scott up. He sets up...a SUPERPLE-no, Scott is fighting back! Scott delivers several gut punches before throwing Duncan off! Scott is up and ready and Duncan gets up! He dives off...Diving Fis-SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR! Duncan Spears Scott nearly in half as he came down from the turnbuckle! He does the signature Goldberg jump and roar post-Spear, and then pins Scott!

1...2...Scott kicks out!

"Well the little whelp managed to survive that Spear! But Duncan's still on the prowl! And I think he wants to deliver a more...Duncan-esque ending!" Vegeta said.

Duncan put Scott in a DDT position, but Scott reverses The Juvie-Driver and delivers a German Suplex! Scott is pumped again and Duncam gets up as Scott jumps off the ropes...EXTRA LIFE DIVING ENZUGUIRI KICK! Duncan is down and Scott stalks him...Scott heads to the top...and Brad decides to get on the apron! Brad walks towards Scott, but Jude pushes Brad off and throws him into the turnbuckle! Scott turns back around and jumps off...KO...no, Duncan catches Scott and delivers The Warhawk (Last Call)...no, Scott grabs onto the ropes and jumps off...Sunset Flip...1...Duncan is on his back as Scott grabs his legs and twists them...puts Duncan on his back...SHARPSHOOTER!

"SHARPSHOOTER! SHARPSHOOTER! The move that Bret Hart made and Canada adopted! And Scott...HAS DUNCBERG TAPPING!" Duncan tapped to the submission, ringing the bell and giving CMW the win! Jude and Scott walked into the audience and celebrated with them! They high-fived everyone in the audience as they walked up the steps, receiving slaps on their backs from fans. Duncan and Brad raged in the ring as Scott and Brad grinned like cheshire cats.

"And the winners here are Canada's Most Wanted, who've gained massive momentum with the defeat of The IC Champion, Duncan!" Tarble said.

"And the more momentum they get, the more the dream of The Bullies losing comes even more alive! I would hate to see them walk off with those Belts, dammit! I'd hate it!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, we finally agree on something...come Mania...hopefully we have new Toon IC & US Champs!" Tarble said as The CMW continued to celebrate.

Backstage, GB is livid. The reveal...Team TW...CAWF...he's angry. Charlie Brown walks into his office, somewhat...bouncy...more happy than normal.

"Mr. GB...um...question..." Charlie Brown said, his Manager standing next to him stoically with a suit similar to Paul Heyman's. "Um...I was just wondering...can I...um..."

GB looked up and glared at Charlie Brown. "What...is...it..." He muttered out, a tinge of malice in his tone. CB shivered, but The WGM pushed him forward and motioned for him to go one.

"Um...*gulp*...may I have...um...a spot in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match?" CB shudders as GB scowls.

"You mean the match that you had one chance to qualify for, and you lost...and I should just give you another shot and not anyone else? I should just hand you a shot because ya screwed up like you always do? You want ME TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER SHOT?!"

Charlie Brown was shaking with fear, but The WGM told him to stand his ground. CB gulped..."Y-Y-Yes..."

GB was fuming angry, ready to burst...until...he stopped...and smiled..."Okay, kid...Imma give you a shot...Imma give ya a shot to be in the match..." CB was smiling, but GB grinned. "But not automatically...you gotta win a match...TWO matches..." CB nodded in eagerness as GB spoke. "First up...CB, you gotta beat a former World Champion next week." Charlie Brown nodded in agreement. "And the second match for when we get to Johto...well...it'll be a surprise...good luck, kid." CB left as GB grinned, and we got to Yusuke and Gohan, mortal enemies who are forced to look after each other until Mania.

"I hate this...so much..." Yusuke said.

"Oh, like this is my dream moment...I hate this too, but Ken Anarchy has an official check of approval from Mr. McMahon to do this. And now we have a match tonight. Against who? I dunno...could be The Winchesters...The Freemans...The EPA...either way, we gotta work together." Gohan said.

"Why? This match does nothing for me. It's a waste of my time...Imma conserve energy for kicking your ass at Mania in Hell in a Cell-..." Yusuke lied down and closed his eyes as Gohan looked at him.

"You're lazy and unproductive, ya know that?" Gohan looked at him.

Yusuke grinned, "Laziness doesn't get you a future HoF bid...get on my level, Gohan..." Yusuke chuckled. Gohan, ready to punch Yusuke out, controlled himself and sat down. He said to himself, "Four more weeks..." As Yusuke just napped.

"Kakarot's brat takes after his mom I see...nagging to death..." Vegeta said.

"Well with a 'teammate' as unbearable as Yusuke, I don't mind...I actually feel his pain..." Tarble said. Vegeta glared at him.

"Oh haha, Tarble. You've been smart-alicky lately...I may have to do something about that..." Vegeta said.

Elsewhere...CLAUDE SPEED is shown! He is walking to the ring with The Toon Hardcore Championship and XCW World Television Championship in the other, with Jessica Wilson following him.

"Well Toon Hardcore Champion Claude Speed SAID he'd be here tonight...and here he is! Coming to the ring! Next!" Tarble said.

(Commercial)

_**Ohh Hear me though **_

_**They'll bury me with my SP-1200 For sho**_

The crowd was on their feet for the Liberty City gangster, Claude Speed, as he made his way to the ring. He held The Toon Hardcore Title on his shoulder and wore the XCW World Television Title on his waist. He soaked in the cheers before walking down the ramp.

"This...two bit thug...is holding our Title! The Title people like Crash, Static, Conker, Clay Bailey, Piccolo, and more made famous! This is ridiculous! HEY CLAUDE! GIVE US THE BELT OR WE'LL SHOOT!" Vegeta yelled as Tarble tried quieting him.

"Do you HAVE a filter?" Tarble groaned. "Claude and Deadpool had an FWA Winning Feud, and the spoils of Claude's win is right on his shoulder! The Toon Hardcore Title!"

"That Title in the hands of an outsider...EMBARRASSING! Does anyone SEE the ridiculousness?" Vegeta screamed. "DO YOU SEE CCW WITH YANG OF AWE HOLDING THE MAGNUS TITLE!?"

"Claude's going to be at Wrestlemania, defending The Belt in a 24/7 Match, a 15 Minute Hardcore Fest with The Title up for grabs! And already, your student Brock Sampson has declared his intentions to join in." Tarble said.

"Yes, and with this Summer Supershow as well...heheheh...Claude ain't keeping The Title..." Vegeta said.

Claude grabbed a mic and spoke. "Aah...Jubilife City...Imma say this once...I'm the damn best...and I say that with no malice against others...but because I have EVERYTHING goin for me right now! I got me a Midcard Title...I beat a legend in Bugs...I beat Deadpool, the Rumble winner and possible future World Champ...I won me several FWAs...I got me the most BEAUTIFUL woman on the planet, Jessica Wilson!" Claude kissed Jessica and turned back to the crowd. "Life is kickass! And yet...there's still the matter of dealing with challenges. The job is never done. And it starts...at The Supershow..."

"I got me the Bully Francis, the bully of the NEW Toon Cruiserweight Champion, Timmy Turner...not sure who's worse, the stupid Bully or The RR scum. The Supershow...me vs. Francis for this Toon Hardcore Title...a Title that...has been through a legacy. From The first Champion Piccolo in 1997...and Crash vs. Conker...Crash Bandicoot's rise...Superboy...Ash Ketchum...the 24/7 Rule...Clay Bailey vs. Big Show...The rebirth and chaos at The Clash...and now me vs. Deadpool...I made myself a part of the history! And now we have me vs. Francis, the guy who held this for seven months during The 24/7 Rule Era...that's damn near impossible, but he did it. He thinks I'm disrespecting HIS Belt...this is MY Belt! And as MY Belt, I'll defend it with the same amount of pride I'm gonna defend my Television Title against Arthur with! Francis can say-"

_**We walk alone, in the unknown...**_

Boos fill the arena as Francis walks out and smirks. He has a mic and begins talking despite the boos overtaking him.

"Claude, I don't talk more than I pound, so Imma make it quick before I pummel you. That Belt you have on your shoulder...mine. I revolutionized it. No one knew how long I could evade the 24/7 Rule...I did it longer than anyone in any business could. And once I beat you, I'll outlast the other punks and retain my Belt at Wrestlemania. You wanna act hardcore? Prove it." Francis got onto the apron and glared at Claude and proceeded to-

"Next Big Thing" played...and Brock Sampson walked out.

"Brock Sampson, the first person to announce their participation in the 24/7 Match! And it looks like he's going for the ring!" Tarble exclaimed.

"And Claude can't fight that! He can't fight Brock, the Hardcore Champion by Mania's end!" Vegeta exclaimed, "GET 'EM, BROCK!"

Claude prepares himself for 2 on 1...

..."Smoke and Mirrors" plays as Arthur runs through the crowd and into the ring area!

"Arthur from XCW!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Oh boy! Nowhere to hide! Nowhere to run!"

Jessica goes to the outside as Claude prepares for a giant fight. He holds The Hardcore Title up, ready to smash some heads in...

...Brock gets on the apron and Claude hits him with the Belt! He goes for Francis and kicks him in the gut! But Arthur grabs him and LAST CHAPTER (Bookend)! Claude is down and the three circle him.

But suddenly the lights go out!

"What the...what's going on here?" Tarble wondered.

"Tech stooges...can't work ANYTHING right..." Vegeta groaned.

The lights come back on as a dim purple...and everyone in the ring was gone!

"Where'd they go?!" Tarble panicked.

"I-I-I don't know! What could've happened to them?" Vegeta looked around but saw no sign of them. Jessica rolls into the ring and checks on Claude, but then the Titantron went staticy...and familiar, evil laughs from a single man engulfed the arena. The Titantron turned back on...and a single red smile was shown. Claude held Deadpool and this was a typo...

"Hold me..." Deadpool said as he hugged Claude...and Claude threw him away and grabbed hold of Jessica, who was frozen with fear as the piercing laughs continued.

"If that's who I think it was..." Tarble said.

"It can't be...it can't...but if it is...oh crap...Claude is screwed if he comes after him..." Vegeta exclaims.

Claude yells for the person to show themselves, but to no avail, as the show went to commercial.

Backstage, Ramona was having a brief talk with Katara and a disinterested and bored Toph.

"Yeah, I think if we stuck to MY original idea of the party, it woulda been better...but Ms. Bride to be really wanted to be with her man. *Sigh* some people don't appreciate the classic marriage traditions. But they'll regret it when they're old and bi-"

*POW!*

Haruhi elbows Ramona from behind and grabs her head and smashes it into a wall! Katara runs with Toph, saying "It's always when they talk to me...". Haruhi grabs her throws her over to the interview area. She grabs Ramona...and drives her head STRAIGHT INTO THE TV MONITOR!

"OH DAMN!" Tarble exclaimed as sparks and glass flew from the monitor! Haruhi pulled Ramona's face out of the monitor and gave her a MysticDog onto the hard floor! She got up and yelled at Ramona.

"YOU WANNA RUIN MY SHOW?! MY TALK SHOW?! YOU DON'T RUIN MY TALK SHOW! YOU DON'T! DON'T YOU GET UP! DON'T YOU GET UP!" Haruhi screamed before leaving the scene and walking past EMTs that check on the poor girl.

*Commercials*

Colorful lights are abound as several silhouettes of female dancers are shown, before a man begins to rhyme.

_**"Wrestlin' just stayin the same!"**_

_**"Ain't NOBODY brought anything new to the game!"**_

_**"Same 'ole results every week!"**_

_**"Entertainment and joy is what EVERYONE will seek!"**_

_**"When the man with the plan arrives in The 'E"**_

_**'The joy factor will rise immediately!"**_

_**"The brotha who's gonna make everything tight?"**_

_**"Why...it's none other than-"**_

_**DY-NA-MITE! DY-NA-MITE!**_

_**(Commercial End)**_

Scott, Jude, and Caitlin check on Ramona, who's holding her head in pain as EMT's put her on a gurney. They follow her out, worried for the girl...

"Haruhi had to go that far...Ramona might not even MAKE IT to Wrestlemania at this rate." Tarble said. "As legend Daffy Duck always said...Despicable..."

"Tarble, don't pretend that she didn't have that coming! That coffee pot crap she pulled last week on Haruhi's show...she damn well DESERVED it! Don't stick up for her just yet!" Vegeta said.

"But...her head into the TV Monitor?" Tarble sighed, "Ramona and Haruhi has been getting more and more violent as the days go by, there is no doubt about it. I'd be thoroughly surprised if an actual Wrestlemania match between them happened!"

"Heheh, even if she's healthy, that rookie has no chance in hell with beating a vet like Haruhi!" Vegeta exclaimed boldly.

"Well, folks...let's tell you what we have in store for Animated next week...a three hour special...Superstars...versus...Animation!" Tarble said. "THAT IS RIGHT! The stars of Amimated face off against the stars of Raw & Smackdown! How will they fare? Awesomely of course."

"That's right Tarble! And two confirmed matches! First...our Champion, Itachi Uchiha, will face off one on one...with JOHN CENA! The Challenger to The Title at Wrestlemania is facing out undefeated Champion!"

"And, brother...we have The Merc With A Mouth Deadpool...facing off with...THE WWE CHAMPION, THE ROCK! The Rock will appear on Animated!" Tarble said.

"We'll also have JBL and Cole with us, as well as CCW announcers Jonathan & Jeremy here, for our road go Pride & Glory, our Mega Event! One of Animated's biggest nights!"

"Don't forget Petalburg hometown hero and May's dad, Norman, facing off with Broly in a Three Minute Challenge! Man...next week...will be BIG!" Tarble exclaimed.

In the ring area, the Dragon Ball Z 2nd US Theme played as Gohan walked out. He motioned to the back, but nothing happened. He continued to motion, before grabbing something...and dragging Yusuke to the stage. Upset about having to come out to Gohan's music, Yusuke groaned all the way down the ramp as the bell rings.

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first...Gohan and Yusuke!"

"These two...storied rivals...hate stretching to the 90s...his own dad hating Yusuke...now Gohan teams with his rival for life...quite the conundrum." Tarble said.

"It's an interesting dynamic, but it's gonna fail! These guys will KILL EACH OTHER! That psycho Anarchy pulled this out of his ass and now they have to live with this!" Vegeta said. "At Mania, it's Hell in a Cell, but for now it's just plain hell!"

"Well the votes are in! What will this match be?" Tarble said. The tallies are on The 'Tron...

The Freemans- 45%

The Winchesters- 27%

The EPA- 27%

The crowd cheers as the former Tag Champs are chosen!

"YES! MAH HOMIE GEEEEEZ!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Oh boy I was afraid of this..." Tarble shuddered.

_**I am the stone that the builder refused**_

_**I am the lyrical, the inspiration, that made lady sing the blues**_

_**I am the spark that makes your ideas bright**_

_**The same spark that lights your path so that you can know your left from your right**_

Huey walks out, stoic as ever, while Riley jumped out! The former Champs walk down the ramp and stay focused...on gaining momentum from Wrestlemania.

"And their opponents; from Woodcrest, Maryland; Huey & Riley, The Freeman Boiz!"

"Huey & Riley, participants in the most violent tag match in WWE History at Wrestlemania 29! They are focused on regaining The Titles they lost a few weeks ago!" Tarble said.

"The Freemans are a fairly new team and yet have already taken down Phantom Fang, Owen & DJ, The EPA, and other significant teams, as well as become a sort of kickstarter in this company's tag division revival! My dawgs tight like that! They got two different styles! Riley is Reckless, Huey is Analytical! I always love seeing them wrestle! It's interesting to see what they can do!" Vegeta said.

"Well Huey & Riley, this is a big warm-up match for Mania. Two future hall of famers! Let's see them use this opportunity!" Tarble said.

The bell rings, and Riley starts off with Gohan. The hyper and cocky Riley jumped around, for no reason other than to do it, and Gohan just smirked. He grabs Riley by the arm and Irish Whips him, catching him on the rebound with a Monkey Flip. Riley gets on his feet, but Gohan immediately puts him back down with a Legsweep. Gohan picks Riley up and Irish Whips him again. Gohan went for a Back Body Drop, but Riley stopped in mid-run and elbows the side of Gohan's head. Riley felt good and bounced off the ropes again, but he got caught and taken down with a Discus Clothesline! Gohan picks Riley up and hooks the head. He lifts the kid up and drives him down with a Snap Suplex. He pins Riley. 1...2. Riley kicks out. Riley tries to get up, and Gohan yanks him up and puts him on his shoulders. He backs up and runs forward...Riley slips free and pushes him intp the corner! Gohan is dazed, and turns around in the corner...CURB-STOMP BY RILEY! Riley goesn"WORD!" before trying to Savate Kick Gohan. He goes for it, and Gohan catches it! He throws it away, but Riley comes back with a jab to the side of Gohan's face! Riley backs up a bit and then Chop Blocks Gohan's leg before tagging in Huey...who heads to the top and dives off...Elbowing the Chop Blocked right leg! Huey pins Gohan.

1...2...Gohan kicks out.

"Freemans at it again! It took a while, but Riley made a target for his brother to practice on!" Vegeta said, "One of wrestling's SMARTEST tag teams!"

"Gohan with that right leg now, and Yusuke needs a tag if they wants to win!" Tarble ssid.

"The Freemans are good at isolating a persom from his tag team. Keeping one person away from his teammate keeps you in control." Vegeta said.

Huey kept on Gohan's right leg, quite possibly Huey's favorite target attack. He grabs the leg and DDTs the leg, damaging the leg even more. Huey then grabs it and begins bending it backwards towards Gohan's head, and then forcibly pulls the leg back, sending Gohan into more pain! Gohan holds his leg, but Huey isn't finished with it. He grabs the leg and locks in a Single Leg Boston Crab. He wrenches the leg, trying to force the veteran to tap. Gohan, meanwhile, tries dragging himself to the corner to tag in Yusuke. The Spirit Detective reaches a hand out to tag his unlikely teammate...but Huey runs over and knocks him off the apron! Gohan tries getting up, and begins punching Huey in the stomach! Huey holds his gut and Gohan tried running the ropes. Gohan comes back on the rebound and...Huey Dropkicks the right knee! Gohan's back down and Huey grabs both legs...and locks in an Afro-Knot (Celtic Knot)! Gohan holds back screams of pain as Huey tightens the hold. Gohan tries grabbing the ropes, but Huey drags him backwards and tighens the hold even more! Gohan is in trouble as he looks for a way to escape...and Yusuke runs in and breaks the hold! Gohan is free, and Huey tries grabbing him again. Gohan tries dragging himself to the corner...almost there...he reaches a hand out for Yusuke...but Huey grabs Gohan and drags him to the center! Huey picks Gohan up and bounces off the ropes...he knees Gohan in the face and delivers a Blackbreak-no, Gohan hits a Back Suplex!

"Both men are down, and I am sure as hell that Gohan wants a tag...desperately! Yusuke's a fingertip away!" Vegeta said.

"That Back Suplex gave him an even footing, and Gohan needs a tag now..." Tarble said.

Huey gets up and tags in Riley, and Gohan...tags in Yusuke!

"And here comes Yurameshi!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Yusuke runs in, and Clotheslines Riley, followed by a Spinning Elbow! Yusuke picks Riley up and Irish Whips him! Riley comes back...and gets hoisted onto his shoulders...and a Flapjack! Riley gets up again and Yusuke throws him to the corner! Yusuke runs to the corner...DOUBLE KNEES TO THE FACE! Riley falls down and Yusuke pins him. 1...2...Riley kicks out, but Yusuke picks him up and puts him on his shoulder! Yusuke flips forward with a Reverse Samoan Drop! Yusuke calls for a finish, but Riley kicks his knees from under him! Riley bounces off the ropes...GANGSTA'S PARADISE (Double Knees to an Opponents Back)! Yusuke's down, but Riley picks him back up. He hooks the head and drops him with a Sit-Out Front Suplex. Yusuke is down and Riley calls for Huey! Huey picks Yusuke up, and Riley flashes a smirk. Yusuke begins punching Huey and Clotheslines him! Riley goes and Savate Kicks Gohan...who catches the foot! Riley stares at Gohan, who grins evilly as Riley...ducks...yanks his foot away...

...AND YUSUKE ACCIDENTLY KNOCKS GOHAN OFF THE APRON!

"OH CRAP!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Riley used evasive maneuvers! He's...GOT A ROLL-UP!" Vegeta exclaimed

1...("Game!")

2...("Set!")

3! ("And Match!")

The bell rings and The Freemans roll out the ring and celebrate! Gohan glares at Yusuke, who just says, "What?!" Gohan and Yusuke begin arguing, all the while Huey & Riley walk up the ramp.

"The Freeman Boiz with the victory! And Yusuke and Gohan...well, what did you expect?" Tarble said, "There was a lack of communication."

"I gotta agree, Tarble, the two just couldn't sync well, and now they're busy arguing with an 'L' for the night." Vegeta said.

Backstage, Gwen was worried for Kevin, but she shadow boxed as she prepared for her main event with Sailor Mars. Gwen trained hard...until Itachi walked towards her. Gwen stopped and stared at The World Champion, who just scowled.

"Next time...you and Mars decide to pick on Sailor...I hurt more than your men..." Itachi said, revealing himself as Kevin Levin's attacker. "And make sure you tell Mars that too...don't think Scorpion is to great to be humbled...thank you." Itachi left the room, leaving the mysteriousness and ominous feeling in the room as Gwen sat down to think.

"Of course...of course...Sailor got Itachi to hurt Kevin!" Tarble groaned, "NOT SURPRISED!"

"Itachi proving that you NEVER...mess with a man's woman, no matter WHO you are!" Vegeta said.

"Well folds, the main event is next! Gwen Tennyson! Vs! Sailor Mars! In a match of YOUR choosing!" Tarble said, "Who'll win this potential classic? Stay tuned!"

(Commercial)

The Alien Force Theme plays as Gwen walks out, the crowd giving her a warm reaction! Signs such as, "Gwen 4 Champ", "I'll take Lucky over Alpha ANY day", and "Sailor's falling to the Alien Magic" are all over the arena as she takes in the applause.

"Gwen did NOW expect this, I can assure you that!" Tarble said. "These fans know what her mission is...to BEAT Sailor Moon on the Grandest Stage of Them All! Gwen won the first Female Rumble, from Number 1 might I add, and is now facing Moon!"

"And BULLYING her too! But hey...at least she paid for it with her boyfriend flat on his back beaten to a pulp! And aaaall because of who? Sailor Moon's boyfriend, The Mangekyo World Champion, Itachi! Don't mess with Moon, Gwen!" Vegeta grinned.

The bell rings, "The following WCW Showdcase match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first...from Bellewood, Illinois...Gwen Tennyson!"

"The first time since Misty and Sora in 1999 on RAW has a women's match main evented The Animation Division! And this is a match that I am looking forward to! The living legend vs. the next generation! And all for WCW: Showdown!" Tarble.

"Gwen going one on one...with this lady..." Vegeta said...

_**Wait. Are you the one everyone is talking about? **_

_**Yes. I'm Sailor Mars. They all call me "Flame Sniper." **_

_**Are you ready? **_

_**Shizuka ni moeru no ga watashi no yarikata yo **_

_**Sensei kougeki koi mo tatakai mo onaji **_

_**Yumemite inagara mo kokoro atsuku moeru**_

_**Hoshii to omottara tsukamitoranakya DAME**_

Sailor Mars walks out, and thunderous cheers are screamed her way. Mars takes in the atmosphere and sighs...knowing she's back.

"And her opponent...representing The WCW: Showdown brand...and making her debut on WWE Saturday Night Animated...Sailor Mars!"

"This is INDEED Sailor Mars's first ever time walking into The WWE's flagship Animation Division Home! And she looks ecstatic to be here!" Tarble said as Mars high-fived a Sinnoh child.

"I won't knock her accolades..." Vegeta smirked, "Yeah, Five Time UCA Women's Champ...but the focus...is that Ten Time WCW Women's Champion! Since 1993, she has won that Belt TEN TIMES! Mars is a Fifteen Time Overall Women's Champ! Fourth in Women's Belts reigns overall!"

"Mars has promised to steal the show, and the main event spot is the best place to do that!" Tarble said.

Mars does her Scout pose in the ring and the crowd eats it up! The newlywed looks at Gwen and smiles as-

Fighting evil by moonlight

Winning love by daylight

Never running from a real fight!

She is the one named Sailor Moon!

"Oh for the love of..." Tarble groaned.

Sailor Moon walked out to her original theme, making her way down the ramp.

"Oh WHY is she here?" Tarble cried.

Mars and Gwen glare at her, but the death glare are ignored by Serena, who walks to the commentary table.

"Oh? Oh no!" Tarble cried.

"YES! Sailor is joining us for commentary!" Vegeta celebrated.

"You know with Mars here, she's-"

Vegeta interrupts Tarble. "I DON'T GIVE TWO FLYING FLICKS! I CALL HER SAILOR BECAUSE SHE IS THE TRUE SAILOR!" Vegeta saw Sailor Moon sit down. "Sailor! Glad you could join us again! I always enjoy your guest commentary!"

"Thanks, Mr. Vegeta. I always love being out here! You're my favorite person after my parents and Itachi!" Serena said with a cheerful tone and a beaming smile.

"Speaking of your boyfriend...what was with him attacking Kevin just to get you some revenge? You can't take criticism now?" Tarble said, interrogating Moon.

She began whimpering as she looked away from Tarble. "You hurt me, you endanger your loved ones...my boyfriend protects me forever...he'll hurt Kevin Levin some more, and he'll hurt Scorpion if need be!"

"And I believe he would, Sailor! He's a man of honor!" Vegeta agreed, "Now Tarble, stop starting things and shut up!" Vegeta said. Tarble...you guessed it...sighed...

Mars and Gwen stare at Sailor Moon, who looks preturbed.

"Why are they staring at me?" Serena wondered.

"Hey! Pay attention to each other!" Vegeta screamed at them.

The match begins with Mars and Gwen circling each other for a moment before going for going into a collar and elbow tie up. Mars gets behind and locks on a waist lock, before hitting a belly to back suplex. As Gwen is getting up Mars bounces off the ropes and grabs Gwen's face and hits a running DDT. Gwen is dazed as Mars picks her up and attempts a neckbreaker but Gwen manages to get free, grabs Mars, and drills her to the mat with a lariat! The Senshi Showstopper manages to get to her feet, only to get a kick to the ribs, several forearms to the head, and then a suplex for her troubles. Mars is knocked out on the mat as Gwen goes to the top rope. The Anodite waits for Mars to get up. Soon enough, Mars pulls herself to a standing position using the ropes. She doesn't notice that Gwen is on the top rope, and instantly, when Mars turns around Gwen jumps down from the top rope with a diving spear which knocks Mars back onto the mat! Gwen goes for the pin, 1…..2,…..Mars gets the shoulder up.

Mars attempts to get up, but Gwen kicks her in the back of the head to keep her down . Gwen grabs Mars' legs and attempts to put her in an Omni-Lock, but Mars kicks The Anodite away and gets back up. Gwen tries to run back to Mars with a running lariat, but the Senshi Showstopper ducks under it, grabs Gwen's head and delivers a sitout rear mat slam. Mars goes for the pin, 1…., 2….., Gwen kicks out. Mars puts Gwen into a bow and arrow submission, after a few agonizing minutes in the hold Gwen manages to power out of it. Mars goes for a roundhouse kick but Gwen ducks it and delivers a step up enziguri! Gwen picks up Mars and sets her up for a suplex, but Mars reverses it into a swinging snap DDT. When Gwen falls to the ground, Mars picks her up and puts her in a dragon sleeper. After a while of refusing to submit,Gwen elbows out of the sleeper and whips Mars into the ropes. Mars comes back, only to be met by a vicious clothesline. Gwen picks up Mars and places her between her legs, and lifted her up for a Powerbomb. Mars suddenly nailed Gwen in the face with several rights, causing her to fall and get nailed with a Seated Senton. Mars hooks the legs!

1...

...

2...

...

Gwen kicks out at 2.85!

Mars picks up Gwen and whips her into the ropes and goes for a Back Body Drop as she comes back, but gets a kick to the chest when she does. Gwen goes for clothesline, but Mars ducks it and nails a Snap Neckbreaker on her! Gwen rolls over to the corner and stands up against it, and Mars goes for a Stinger Splash but Gwen moves out of the way, causing Mars to eat the turnbuckle. Gwen grabs Mars in a waist lock, and hits a German Suplex on her! She holds on and stands up with her, and hit a second German Suplex on her! She still holds on stands up...AND HITS A THIRD GERMAN SUPLEX ON HER! She has it bridged into a pin!

1...

...

2...

...

Mars kicks out at 2.8!

"Gwen & Mars neck and neck here. The seasoned 20+ year vet is actually getting handled by a rookie!" Vegeta said.

"Hmph...shows how much she can do..." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Gwen took Katara to her limits and beat her...and she's doing pretty well doing it to Mars!" Tarble said. "That German Suplex Trio and bridge was a terrific technique!"

Gwen, slightly frustrated, gets Mars up once again and manages to lo lock in a side head lock but Mars mangoes to reverse it into an wrist lock then into an arm breaker. Mars picks Gwen up and delivers a few kicks to Gwen's abdomen and then Irish Whips the Anodite into one of the turnbuckles. The Senshi Showstopper goes over and lifts Gwen into a seated position on the top rope, then Mars goes the top rope as well and performs a super hurricanerana! Instead of going for the pin Mars goes on the ring apron and waits, as soon as Gwen gets back to her feet Mars hits her with a springboard dropkick! Mars goes for the pin but only gets a near fall. Mars picks Gwen back up and whips her into the ropes and just as Gwen hits the ropes Mars kicks her hard in the face sending Gwen to the arena floor. The Senshi Showstopper does a quick pose for the fans, goes over to the ropes and waits for Gwen to get up. Just as she does, Mars jumps on and goes for an outside dive but Gwen catches her in mid air and turns it into a tilt a whirl backbreaker!

"OOOOOOH! FLYING INTO A BACKBREAKER! Man, that looked brutal!" Tarble cringed.

"Oh, Ms. Scorpion isn't doing to well against the runt right now, isn't she?" Sailor said.

"She seems a bit ring rusty, but they do seem evenly matched." Vegeta smirked. "And here I thought that the might Showstopper would prove me wrong."

"Don't count her out yet, brother...Mars always comes back!" Tarble said.

Sailor sighed, "Tell me about it..."

Gwen picks her up, grabs Mars' head, and slams her down head first with a perfectly-spotted DDT. The fans react greatly as Gwen gets herself up from the execution and quickly stomps on the downed Mars' spinal area once, twice, three times. Gwen kneels down over the fallen Mars for a moment before picking up Mars and whipped her back-first into the barricade, causing her to fall to the floor. Gwen then went over to the ringside crew and grabbed a chair from them before making her way back to Mars as she was getting back up...and NAILED THE CHAIR ACROSS THE BACK! Gwen puts the chair on the ground before once again going after Mars. Gwen grabs Mars and hoists her onto her shoulder to go for a powerslam but The Senshi Showstopper elbows Gwen in the head a few times to get out of it. Mars grabs Gwen and whips her hard into the barricade. Mars backs up then runs toward Gwen but gets knocked down quickly by The Anodite with a running forearm smash.

While Mars is still on the floor, Gwen takes this time to take a quick breather before picking Mars up to her feet and moves her towards the barricade and then starts to slam Mars' head off the barricade repeatedly. After six consecutive head slams off of the barricade, Gwen moves Mars away, hooks the arm, and attempts a Snap Suplex on the outside but Mars reverses it into a suplex of her own! Mars takes a moment to recuperate while Gwen is down. Then she goes over to the steel steps and waits for Gwen to get up and turn around, when she does The Senshi Showstopper runs onto the steps, leaps off them, and hits Gwen with a drop kick! Mars begins to drag Gwen's body over to the announce table and then places her on it. Mars gets back in the ring and onto the top turnbuckle, facing the announce table. Mars raises her arm in the air before leaping off and going for a diving elbow drop onto Gwen through the announce table…BUT GWEN MOVES OUT OFF THE TABLE AT THE LAST SECOND, MAKING MARS HIT THE TABLE HARD!

"THE VET JUST MADE THE ROOKIE MISTAKE!" Vegeta exclaimed. "MARS IS ON THE TABLE AND GWEN IS IN THE CLEAR! Oh boy, this is perfect for the GSM!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Sailor stares at Mars's hurt body and just glares at it...

"Gwen is up! And I think she sees this giant window of an opportunity!" Tarble said.

Gwen lifts Mars' seemingly lifeless body up and rolls her back into the ring and makes the pin,

1….. (Game!)

…..

….

2…. (Set!)

…..

,,,,

MARS GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.99!

"OOOOH! So close!" Tarble said. "Notice how none them paid attention to you, Sailor...must be focused..."

"So am I, Tarble...so am I..." Serena said.

Gwen looks at the referee in disbelief, she pounds her palms on the mat in frustration. The Anodite pulls Mars into the center of the ring and puts her in the Omni-Lock!

"OMNI-LOCK! The Sharpshooter-STF hybrid! Shades of her cousin, Ben!" Tarble exclaimed, "Look at Mars, she's in pain! That look on her face says it all! These girls on putting on classics like yours, Sailor!"

"Man, look at that girl Gwen go! She is superb!" Vegeta said. Sailor kept quiet.

As Mars is screaming in pain, the ref is right next to her asking her if she wants to give it up, to which Mars screams "NO!" through gritted teeth. As Gwen continues to put on more pressure, Mars' movement started to move less and less until she eventually stopped moving.

The ref checked Mars out, then slowly lifted her arm up then let it go….

….

…

it limply fell to the mat…

The ref shouted 1 then lifted her arm up again and then let it go…

….

…

…..

….

it once again fell limply to the mat….

"If that arm falls, this will be the biggest win of Gwen's career so far..." Tarble said.

The ref shouted 2 then lifted Mars arm one last time.

….

….

…

…..

He lets it go…..

….

…..

….

….

AND MARS' ARM STAYS IN THE AIR!

"Hot DANG! Mars is on fire, no pun intended!" Tarble said.

"She got free, but is she even going to get out of that hold?!" Vegeta wondered.

Mars, with her newfound will, slowly starts to crawl towards the rope while Gwen continues to add more pressure. Mars continues to crawl and finally makes it to the roles! The ref tells Gwen to let the hold go and starts to count, 1…., 2…, Gwen lets go of the hold.

"Mars is free, and now they're both back on their feet!" Tarble said.

"Gwen looks ready for an ending...look at her stalking her prey..." Vegeta said as Gwen stared at Mars from behind.

Gwen picks Mars back to her feet once more and sets up for The Manna Breaker but Mars manages to reverse it into another neckbreaker. Mars now waits for Gwen to get up, measures her up, and gives her a jumping calf kick right to the jaw! Mars picks Gwen back up to her feet and whips her into the corner. Mars charged at Gwen but Gwen caught her with a forearm to the face. As Mars staggered back, Gwen leaped onto the top turnbuckle and leaped off and hits a Crossbody onto Mars! Gwen goes for a pin, 1…., 2…., Mars kicks out.

Gwen picks up Mars, but Mars suddenly shoots up with an Enziguri. Gwen is staggered as Mars lifts her up and nails her with a Michinoku Driver! Mars then climbed the turnbuckle, and once on top, dived off for a Moonsault!...BUT GWEN ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Mars manages to land on her feet though and runs at Gwen just as she stands up. Gwen moves out of the way and Mars crashes into the turnbuckle. Gwen grabs her in a full nelson and pulls her into middle of the ring...AND HITS A BRIDGING DRAGON SUPLEX!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

MARS KICK OUT AT TWO AND A HALF!

"Man, that was nearly the end! The Dragon Suplex planted Mars!" Tarble said.

"This isn't your normal women's match, people, this is a match that goes above and beyond!" Vegeta said. "Mars and Gwen are two battle tested warriors right now!"

Frustrated, Gwen gets out of the ring, goes over to the chair she had used earlier and picks it back up. Just when Gwen was close enough to the ring Mars hits her with a baseball slide, knocking the chair into the Anodite's face as well, sending her to the floor!

Mars goes to the outside as well, she contemplates what she wants to do then goes over to the steel steps. The Senshi Showstopper takes the top half of the steel steps off, leaving the bottom half where it was then goes back to Gwen. Mars lifts her opponent up and positions them both onto the bottom of the steel steps. Mars grabs Gwen's head…

AND DRIVES GWEN'S BACK AND HEAD ONTO THE BOTTOM STEPS WITH A SCORPION DEATH DROP!

"OOOOOH! WOW! WOW! THAT'S A SCORPION DEATH DROP, SHADES OF HER NEW HUSBAND, SCORPION! THAT LOOKED SICKENING!" Tarble exclaimed. "GWEN'S HEAD BOUNCED OFF THOSE STEEL STEPS!"

"SCORPION, YOU MIGHT WANNA RECHECK YOUR STYLE, CAUSE I THINK MARS DID THAT JUST AS GOOD AS YOU!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Mars rolls Gwen back into the ring and goes for the pin,

1…..(GAME!)

….

2….(SET!)

,,,,

GWEN KICKS OUT A TWO AND A HALF!

"...And No match?! That little bug is persistant!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"You gotta believe that Wrestlemania is calling Gwen's name! And she won't let this momentum boost get away, brother!" Tarble exclaimed.

Mars looks on with disbelief by what has just happened before her. She lifts Gwen to go for another Scorpion Deathdrop but Gwen reverses it into a russian leg sweep. Both competitors are on the mat, the ref looks over to see either looks to be getting up then starts count….1…2….3…..4, Gwen and Mars start to stir….5…6…7 both are slowly attempting to get up…8…..9….Gwen gets to her feet while Mars is on one knee. Gwen goes over to Mars and goes for the The Manna Breaker for the second time…..AND MARS HOLDS ONTO THE ROPES! Gwen rolls away and onto her feet and runs at Mars, but Mars catches her with a Flapjack across the ropes! Mars stalks her as she stands back up...

...

AND THEN PERFORMS THE BURNING BARRAGE ONTO GWEN!

"AND ONE OF HER OWN MOVES, THE BURNING BARRAGE!" Tarble said.

"Dammit, this is actually INTENSE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Mars goes for the pin!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

GWEN GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT TWO AND THREE QUARTERS!

Mars looks stunned at the kickout before picking up Gwen, wasting no time. She whips Gwen into the ropes and goes for a Back Body Drop,but Gwen rolls her up in a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Mars kicks out! Mars rolls to her feet and grabs Gwen's legs, trying for a submission! Gwen manages to grab her head though and pulls her in for a Small Package! 1...2...MAR KICKS OUT! Both scramble to their feet and Gwen catches her with an STO Backbreaker followed by a Reverse STO! Gwen picks up Mars and pushes her into a corner and lifts her onto the top turnbuckle. She climbs up there with her, but Mars suddenly nails Gwen with several rights. She kicks Gwen off and she crashes down onto the mat hard. After taking a breather, Mars stands tall on the turnbuckle and dives off...

...AND GWEN ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Mars misses the Diving Elbow Drop, and holds her elbow in pain! Mars stumbles to her feet and Gwen goes for the Manna Breaker...

...

AND SHE HITS IT!

"THIRD TIME'S A CHARM! THAT MANNA BREAKER CONNECTED RIGHT TO THE BACK OF MARS'S HEAD!" Vegeta exclaimed. "AND IF I FINALLY MAY..."

Gwen rolls Mars onto her back then goes for pin.

1…(GAME!)

….

2….(SET! AAAAAAND...)

…..

….

MARS GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT THE LAST SECOND!

"MAT-DUH WHAT?!" Vegeta's mouth was agape.

"MARS KICKS OUT! MARS KICKS OUT!" Tarble exclaimed.

Gwen looks to be in sheer shock and disbelief, she is heard screaming "What do I have to do dammit!? What do I have to do!?" Gwen lifts Mars up to her feet and prepares for the Omni-Drop but Mars manages to push her away. Gwen turns around and attempt another lariat but Mars ducks it. When Gwen turns around…..MARS HITS HER WITH THE MARS FIRE IGNITE!

"THAT SUPERKICK! THE MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Tarble exclaimed. "IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER!"

"THE VET GOT THE UP AND UP! IT'S-"

Mars goes for the pin!

1…. (GAME!)

….

2 (SET!)

….

….

GWEN KICKS OUT AT THE LAST POSSIBLE SECOND!

"AND MATCH! MARS...STILL DIDN'T WIN?!" Vegeta was in pure shock!

"How did she..." Tarble's mouth was open as well. "Gwen just kicked out of The Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Gwen Tennyson isn't some slouch! She sees that brass ring! She wants to grab it and declare her victory! And this classic is doing just that!" Vegeta said as the fans chanted "THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

Mars is in complete disbelief at the kickout and asks if the ref if it wasn't three, and is confirmed it was just two. Mars sighs in frustration before standing up and grabbing Gwen's leg for a submission. Gwen struggles though and kicks Mars away. Gwen stands up just as Mars runs at her, and sidesteps her and throws her over the ropes. Mars land on the apron though, but Gwen dropkicks her off it to the floor below! Gwen stands up and measures Mars as she slowly gets up before running at the ropes and bouncing off them to Mars...

AND HITS A SUICIDE DIVE ON MARS!

"She's throwing everything, including HERSELF at Mars! Gwen wants this oh so so bad, and this entire match shows that she can pick up the pace! If she can match Mars, Moon...she can matcy you I am SURE of it!" Tarble said, much to Serena's growing and silent frustration,

Both women are down from the move for several seconds before Gwen slowly gets up, getting very tired. She picked up and nailed a Swinging Neckbreaker on the padded concrete! She looked around and saw the chair from before and picked it up. She waited until Mars got up before tossing the chair at Mars. Mars caught it, and Gwen for a Van Daminator! Mars ducked it and threw the chair into Gwen's face! Mars then grabs Gwen and HITS A DDT ON THE FLOOR! Mars picks up Gwen and throws her into the ring. Mars then gets on the apron, climbs the corner, dives off...

...

...AND HITS A DIVING ELBOW DROP!

"Elbow Drop to Gwen, hitting that central chest cavity!" Tarble exclaimed, "Gwen and Mars look tired! I don't think they have enough in the tank!"

Mars hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

GWEN GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

"And Gwen proves me wrong with an emphatic shoulder!" Tarble exclaimed. "We've never had a classic like this before! I think this is a five star MOTN winner here!"

'Mars and Gwen literally giving their everything! The fact that the women's division was revitilized with that Rumble and now we're here! To this five star classic!" Vegeta said.

Mars gets on her knees and looks down at Gwen, panting tiredly before standing up and backing up into a corner. She crouches and waits as Gwen slowly gets to her feet, stalking her opponent. Gwen stands up, and Mars runs at her...AND GWEN LEAPFROGS OVER THE SPEAR! Mars hits the second turnbuckle hard and stands against the corner in a daze, and Gwen shocks everyone by hitting Mars with a Kneecapitation! Mars stumbles out of the corner and Gwen hooks the arms and hits a Double Arm DDT! Gwen keeps the arms hooked though and stands up with Mars...AND HITS A TIGER DRIVER! Gwen has Mars pinned! 1...2...MARS KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

"Pulling out new moves here! A Tiger Driver, is it?" Tarble said.

"Those two are impressive. We're witnessing a magical night! First Timmy vs. Double D, Elrics vs. 2D, and now this!" Vegeta laughed, "I think this was five star Animated...and thing of the classics we'll have on Superstars vs. Animated!"

"Both girls getting frustrated...you can tell they want the win and want it bad..." Tarble said, "And the longetivity is taking it's toll."

Gwen slaps the mat in frustration, wondering what she had to do to keep Mars down! Gwen picked up Mars and once tried for an Omni-Drop, but Mars pushes Gwen away like before! Gwen turns around...AND CATCHES THE LEG OF MARS DURING A MARS FIRE IGNITE! Mars is shocked before being spun around by Gwen and lifted onto her shoulders! Gwen hits a Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster! Mars holds her gut in pain before being picked up by Gwen who hooks her arms, sets her up, and lifts her...

...

...AND MARS SUDDENLY USES HER WEIGHT AND MOMENTUM TO FLIP THEM OVER! MARS HIT THE OMNI-DROP ON GWEN!

"OH DAMN! THE OMNI-DROP JUST GOT REVERSED! MARS JUST OMNI-DROPPED GWEN!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"BOTH WOMEN ARE OUT! THEY HAVE NOTHING IN THAT TANK! THIS HAS BEEN A GRUELING ORDEAL!" Tarble exclaimed.

Both women are laid out on the mat as Mars is completely exhausted and the ref began to count them out. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...Mars manages to drape an arm over Gwen!

"Pin! PIN! PIN!" Tarble exclaimed.

"MARS GOT THE ARM OVER GWEN!" Vegeta exclaimed. "COULD THIS BE..."

1... (GAME!)

...

...

...

...

2...(SET!)

...

...

...

...

GWEN GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.99!

"NOT MATCH! THIS IS JUST CRAZY!" Vegeta exclaimed,

Mars and Gwen slowly rise up to their feet and began to trade punches slowly in the ring. After over 12 fists, Gwen hits a Savate Kick on Mars that sends her into the ropes. Gwen runs at Mars, but gets a boot to the jaw that sends her back! Mars then goes for a Springboard Crossbody but Gwen moves out of the way! Mars crashes to the mat and rolls over to the ropes! Gwen stalks Mars as she gets up, and goes for the Manna Breaker, but Mars held onto the ropes and Gwen rolled onto her feet...

...AND RAN INTO A SPEAR FROM MARS!

Mars stood up and grabbed the legs of Gwen, tied them around her own...AND LOCKS IN THE SCORPION DEATH LOCK!

"THE SPEAR AND THE SCORPION DEATHLOCK! MORE SHADES OF SCORPION! AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR GWEN TO BE LOCKED IN A SUBMISSION!" Tarble exclaimed.

Gwen cried out in immense pain as Mars locks in the hold tight! The ref asks if Gwen wants to quit, but she just shakes her head. This causes Mars to pull back on the legs even more, causing even more pain for Gwen! Gwen looks at the ropes, and uses all her strength to crawl towards the ropes with Mars still applying the hold!

….

…

Gwen inches closer to the ropes...

….

…

…..

….

She reaches a hand out towards them...

….

….

…

…..

She's fingertips away...

….

…..

….

….

AND SHE GRABS THE BOTTOM ROPE!

"The ropes were grabbed and Mars is letting go! But look at Mars...so frustrated...so determined to end the cycle of breakouts. She's practically just going on pure instinct at this point." Vegeta said.

The ref tells Mars to break the hold and she does so, feeling very frustrated at being unable to put away Gwen. She looks at Gwen before making the gun gesture with her fingers and begins stomping her foot. She waits as Gwen uses the ropes to pull herself up to her feet, and Mars stomps her foot faster. Gwen gets up and turns around. Mars goes for the Mars Fire Ignite...

...

AND GWEN MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! Mars gets crotched on the top rope!

This event allows Gwen a burst of adrenaline which she uses to get on the turnbuckles with and hits a Diving Clothesline on Mars, knocking her off the ropes and back into the ring! Gwen then picks up Mars, hooks the arms, sets and lifts her up...

...

AND HITS THE OMNI-DROP!

"THE OMNI-DROP! THE IF THIS DOESN'T END IT..." Vegeta said...

Gwen hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

MARS GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.999!

"How'd I expect that! Damn, this is too interesting. What the hell can put these two down?" Vegeta asked.

"This is Mania and what it is about! Gwen is trying to show the world that she can hang with the big leagues, and she's doing it in great fashion!" Tarble said.

Gwen was absolutely stunned and argued with the ref angrily that it had to be three, but it was just a very close two! Gwen slammed her fist to the mat in frustration before picking up Mars, and locking in a Front Headlock. Mars spun out of it, and ducked a clothesline, nailing a neckbreaker on Gwen as a result. Mars lied on the mat tired before picking up Gwen, who suddenly pushed her into the ropes, and caught her with a Forearm Smash that sent her to her knees. Gwen bounced off the ropes as she got back up and nailed her with another Forearm Smash, but Mars again only fell to her knees. Trying one more time, Gwen bounced off the ropes...

...

AND RAN RIGHT INTO A MARS FIRE IGNITE!

"FROM OFF THE REBOUND! SHE RAN INTO THAT BOOT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE CONNECTING! THE FLAME'S GLOWING BRIGHT!" Tarble exclaimed.

Mars crawls to Gwen and hooks the leg!

1...(GAME...)

...

...

...

...

...

2...(SET...)

...

...

...

...

...

GWEN KICKS OUT AT 2.99999!

"AND STILL NOT MATCH!" Vegeta laughed, "Am I the only one shocked?...ah, never mind, what did I expect? It's our women, our divas, our females, whatever you wanna call them...they're beating the tar out of one another!"

"And this match...can it even go longer? Look at these two, they're bone dead tired!" Tarble said.

Mars lays on Gwen completely shocked, disbelieving what just happened. She mouthed "What do I have to do?" before shaking her head and slowly standing up. She walked over to the corner and slowly began to climb it with her back turned to the ring. She reached the top, and steadied herself on it as she was tired...

...and Gwen suddenly pushes her feet out from under her! Gwen falls to the mat tiredly as Mars falls down on the top turnbuckle, sitting on it with back turned with a look of pain. Gwen saw Mars' position, and jumped up...

...

AND HITS A MANNA BREAKER OFF THE TOP!

"OH DAMN! SHE JUST DUSTED THE VET! MARS IS OUT COLD!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"HURRY GWEN, HURRY DANGIT! GO CLAIM YOUR MOMENT!" Tarble looked on as Gwen scurried to Mars with every ounce of energy left in her!

Gwen quickly hooks a leg!

1...(GAME...)

...

...

...

...

...

2...(SET...)

...

...

...

...

...

MARS GETS A FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!

"NOOOOO MATCH!?" Vegeta was wide eyed. "She put down Katara with that move some time ago! But different strokes for different folks!" Vegeta laughed.

Gwen looks stunned that Mars broke the pin before yelling out "DAMMIT!" in frustration. Gwen however, took a moment to calm herself before picking up Mars and dragging her to the center of the ring, and placing her between her legs. She tried to lift her up, but Mars wouldn't budge, and she suddenly Back Body Dropped Gwen. Mars fell to her knees as Gwen recovered on the mat and the two slowly got back up to their feet. Mars bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline from Gwen before nailing a Springboard Crossbody on her! The cover! 1...2...GWEN KICKS OUT! Both got back up and MARS GOES FOR THE MARS FIRE IGNITE! GWEN DUCKS! Mars turned around before being kicked in the gut AND NAILED WITH AN IMPALER DDT! Gwen hooks the leg! 1...2...MARS KICKS OUT!

"Gwen is livid! And I think Mars is just as mad! Both came this far...they want to end it so they get this momentum!" Tarble exclaimed.

Gwen groaned in frustration before crawling over to a nearby corner and began to climb it just as Mars began to get up. Gwen reached the top and waited as Mars got back to her feet. Gwen dived off...

...

...

AND MARS CATCHES HER IN MID-AIR WITH THE MARS FIRE IGNITE! THE ENTIRE CROWD STANDS OUT OF THEIR SEAT!

"OUT OF NOWHERE! OUT OF FRICKIN' NOWHERE!" Tarble screamed.

'SHE GOT CAUGHT! GWEN GOT CAUGHT! MARS FOUND HER SPOT AND CAUGHT GWEN!" Vegeta exclaimed."CAN THIS BE..."

Gwen is completely laid out as Mars falls on top of her for the pin!

1... (GAME...)

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...(SET...)

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"...AAAAAAAND FINALLY MATCH!" Vegeta exclaimed as the bell rings and the entire crowd stands on their feet, chanting "GWEN GWEN! MARS MARS!" repeatedly!

Goofy stands up and announces, "HERE IS YOUR WINNER...SAILOR MARS!"

"That...was five stars incarnate." Vegeta said. "I don't say that for just about anything...this match was one of the best damn matches, male or female, I've ever seen in my 20 plus years of wrestling."

"This was a tremendous match...and even though Gwen lost...she still proved herself. She IS ready for-whoa whoa, what the..." Tarble was interrupted...

Mars and Gwen get up-SAILOR MOON CLOTHESLINES MARS OUT OF THE RING! Moon grabs her and throws her RIGHT INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Moon picks Mars up and FLAPJACKS HER ONTO THE STEEL STEPS HEAD FIRST!

"I think Serena's SNAPPED!" Tarble exclaimed as Sailor repeatedly kneed Mars's gut! Moon grabs a steel chair...and SMASHES IT OVER MARS HEAD!

"OH! That ain't Serena, Tarble; that's USAGI!" Vegeta exclaimed as Sailor Moon rolled into the ring. She picked Gwen up...stared at the tired girl...and Irish Whipped her...SENSHI BOOT!

"What is WRONG with her?" Tarble exclaimed.

"MARS CAME BACK! YOU ASKED HER DUMB QUESTIONS! THOSE GIRLS PISSED HER OFF EARLIER! IT'S CALLED LATER REVENGE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Sailor went to town with the headshots with the chair to Gwen, the shots getting louder and louder! Gwen is barely moving after seven headshots, but Sailor keeps going and going! The Senshi Champion lets out a scream of frustration and then keeps going with the chair shots to the head, reaching sixteen! She hits ANOTHER!...and ANOTHER!...and ANOTHER!...and ANOTHER!...but Mars runs in and Sailor runs out the ring! Gwen is unconscious , the back of her head bruised badly as Mars looks closely. Trainers, EMTs, officials, GB, and several superstars came out to check on Gwen, who was quite literally lying in a puddle of blood. Sailor, walking up the ramp and clutching her Toon Women's Title ever so tightly, just breathed heavily and repeated "I'm RETAINING at Mania...I'm RETAINING at Mania...I'm RETAINING at Mania..." Ben ran down and shot Sailor Moon a dirty look before running back down the ramp. EMTs helped her onto the gurney, which they would put on a stretcher later. A brace was put on her neck and pressure was put on her head to stop the bleeding.

"Oh my..." Tarble said, solemn as he could ever be. "That...I-I-I don't know...what can I possibly say..."

Vegeta was at a loss..."In all my years in the business...NEVER has Sailor snapped like that. NEVER! She is a composure machine...but..."

"She may've injured Gwen...Gwen doesn't even look like a person who just won a match." Tarble sighed. "She looks like what she really is...a mugging victim. And Sailor may just get a retention...she may retain after all..."

Gwen is stretchered off to the back, Mars accompanying her to the back. Sailor Moon, ignoring it all, just lifts her Belt up and grins sadistically.

(Commercial)

"We're back, and it was a horrific scene a few minutes ago...Sailor Mars and Gwen had a great match, which Gwen won, but Sailor Moon was getting slightly quieter during the match until the bell rang, and she raged. She attacked Mars...but then she grabbed a steel chair and began smacking it RIGHT over the back of the head of Gwen. I counted twenty-five...by the time Mars chased Sailor off, the damage was done. Gwen was unconscious lying in a pool of blood with several bruises on the back of her head. Brother, she may be out." Tarble said to Vegeta.

"Y'know...she did start quieting down when YOU said Gwen and Mars are putting on Sailor Moon classics..." Vegeta said.

"Oh NO! Don't you DARE blame this all on me! I REFUSE to accept that! Sailor Moon is a spoiled, bratty, self-entitled PUNK who tries to get her own way no matter what! She attacked Gwen because...she knew Gwen would beat her at Mania! Dammit, she has problems!" Tarble said.

Backstage, Gwen is still bleeding from the back of her head, bruised, and unconscious. The EMTs help her into the ambulance as Sailor Mars seethes with anger inside of her normally calm heart. She vows to hurt Sailor Moon and get revenge for Gwen. Gwen is fully into the ambulance and the door is shit. The ambulance is turned on and drives out of the arena.

"Well Gwen is being transported to Jubilife City Hospital, and we will recap you all on the news as we see and hear it.

Backstage, Ben Tennyson is stomping around. He finds a locker-room door and kicks it open! Itachi is standing in the room, getting ready for a contract signing.

"You need something, Tennyson?" Itachi said. The Tennyson growled.

"You son of a bitch, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Ben raged as Itachi wondered what he was talking about...until he thought for a second.

"Oh, Gwen...Sailor did it." He said.

"But she's YOU'RE bitch! And you attacked Kevin! I say eye for an eye..." Ben walked towards Itachi with a kendo in hand, which caused every superstar to grab Ben and drag him away before he could do anything to ruin his career! He was screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs!

"YOU BETTER ENJOY YOUR TITLE, CAUSE YOUR TITLE WILL BE GONE! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! BEST IN THE WORLD! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! FOR GWEN! FOR KEVIN! I WILL KILL YOU! KILL YOU!

Ben was dragged off as Itachi smirked.

"Even Ben's shaken up a bit, and I don't blame him." Vegeta said, "But we have a contract signing up next...Deadpool and Itachi! They make The Toon World Championship Match at Wrestlemania official! NEXT!"

Ben walks away and down the hall, angry and determined...BUT TD KENELLY RUNS IN AND ATTACKS HIM FROM BEHIND WITH A CHAIR!

"WHAT THE?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"A RESPONSE to the assault Ben delivered to TD last week! And a well deserved response!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Ohohooo, this is gonna get brutal soon..." Vegeta said.

(Commercial)

**WWE: Animated Presents**

**Wrestlemania Moments!**

**Wrestlemania X7**

_Misty and Sora brawl in the control room!_

_"MAYHEM IMCARNATE HERE IN THE HOUSTON ASTRODOME! POKEMON AND DIGIMON, BRAWLING ALL AROUND ARENA!" Bugs said as Tracey was slammed into a barricade by Izzy and Matt was thrown into steel steps by Brock!_

_..._

_Tai and Ash are on the edge of the cell! Tai smirks and goes for a Suplex...ready to throw Ash off the cell..._

_..._

_BUT ASH PUSHED TAI OFF!_

_TAI CRASHED RIGHT ONTO THE TABLE!_

_"OOOH! ASH SENT TAI RIGHT ONTO THE TABLE...WHICH DIDN'T BREAK!" Daffy was astonished as Tai lied there, motionless._

_..._

_Misty and Sora threw each other around the control room, and accidently hit a button..._

_..._

_Ash was ready to climb down...but the Cell began..._

_...to RISE UP! THE CELL WAS RISING UP FROM THE GROUND!_

_"THAT CELL! THAT CELL! IT'S LIFTING OFF OF THE GROUND!" Daffy exclaimed._

_"HOW IN THE NAME OF CHUCK JONES DID IT DO THAT?!" Bugs exclaimed._

_"HOW'S HE GETTING DOWN NOW?!" Daffy asked,_

_..._

_Ash looked down, his eyes widening at the long way down...but he sees Tai knocked out on top of a table. Ash sees this...and he walks to the other side of the cell._

_"Oh...oh...oh no, what is he doing?" Bugs got up._

_"Oh...no no no no...this kid isn't that stupid...he isn't!" Daffy stared straight up at Ash. The crowd looked on intently..._

_Ash stretched, and then sighed...before opening his eyes...filled with nothing but resolve..._

_"No, kid, don't do what your thinking, it's TOO long a way down!" Bugs exclaimed, but he knew it was futile._

_"Ketchum! NO NO NO!" Daffy exclaimed._

_Ash let the crowd's roar motivate him as he ran across the cell..._

_"OH NO KID! OH NO!" Bugs exclaimed._

_Ash ran to the edge..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_ASH DOVE OFF!_

_ASH FLEW..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_ASH DROPS DOWN LIKE A ROCK FROM THE RAISED CELL AND SPLASHES ONTO TAI, PUTTING HIM THROUGH THE TABLE AND MAKING A LARGE "BOOM!"!_

_"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Daffy rolled out of the way as the table wreckage flew about! Bugs was flat on his butt!_

_"AS GOD IS MY WITNESS, I THINK THEY'RE BOTH DEAD! I THINK ASH JUST KILLED THEM BOTH!" Bugs panted._

_"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jim Ross exclaimed, "I DECLARE, ASH KETCHUM IS THE CRAZIEST SON OF A BITCH THIS SIDE OF GOD'S GREEN EARTH!"_

_"JR, THAT KID IS NUTS! HE IS DAMN NEAR PSYCHO!" Paul Heyman announced._

_"ASH...HE...WHY?!" Daffy was in shock._

_"HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" The crowd chanted as both men were knocked out._

_..._

_"WAIT! ASH HAS A HAND ON HIM! ASH HAS A HAND!" Bugs exclaimed._

_"HE GATHERED UP EVERY LAST RESERVE HE HAD AND PINNED TAI! COUNT IT REF, COUNT IT!" JR exclaimed._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"ASH DID IT! POKEMON BEAT DIGIMON!" Bugs exclaimed._

_..._

_Ash is being helped up by Misty and Tracey amd carried by Brock. Tai is helped up the entire Digi-Destined and helped to the back._

_"This match...it was...carnage...it was...a war...and the battle scars...they'll be long-lasting...that is for sure..." Bugs said._

(Copy & Paste)

Tarble stood in the middle of the ring with a contract in hand, a red carpet over the mat, and a table. The contract signing was about to begin, and Tarble spoke.

"Hello, everyone! Did you enjoy the show?" Tarble asked. The crowd responded with loud cheers that put a smile on his face. "Well now it's time for the contract signing for The Toon World Championship Match at Wrestlemania! First up...The Challenger...The Merc With A Mouth-"

"DEADPOOL!"

Tarble was cut-off when Deadpool finished his line for him and boogied on out the gorilla position, "Insane in the Membrane" playing through the speakers.

_**Insane in da membrane**_

_**(Insane in da brain)**_

_**Insane in da membrane**_

_**(Insane in da brain)**_

_**Insane in da membrane**_

_**(Crazy insane, got no brain)**_

_**Insane in da membrane**_

_**(Insane in da brain)**_

Deadpool grinned as he rolled into the ring and grinned, holding up his hands to celebrate!

"Weirdo...just a weirdo..." Vegeta sighed as he sat at the announce table alone.

Tarble then said, "And next...The Toon World Champion...Itachi Uchiha!"

The Ministry Theme plays as Itachi walks out with his Belt on his waist. He lifts up his Title and stares Deadpool down.

"Heheheh...The REAL World Champion...The Champ will destroy that FAKE Champ John Cena next week!" Vegeta said.

Itachi takes his seat across from Deadpool, who's restless and moving. Tarble nods and speaks, "Well, you two...before you sign this historic contract...let's hear some words from you both. Champion gets first turn."

Tarble hands Itachi the microphone, and the crowd boos him...but he doesn't care.

"Heheh...you people in this crowd...you always cheer for the idiot, don't you? Whether it be...Colt Anderson *Crowd cheers*...Johnny Cage *Crowd cheers*...DEADPOOL *Crowd gives a big cheer*. It shows the mental state of this business. The fans cheer for the people who they are, not who they SHOULD be...you cheer for Wade because he's as big of a dumbass as you all. You cheer for him because he represents you all...someone who's a drop dead moron but gets a lucky break every five minutes. But he really isn't a success story...he's a luck story. He hasn't done anything, but he gets everything. That idiot deserves none of the breaks GB gave him. But you all cheer for him because YOU want a lucky break. You don't want to work for what, you have like I have. I'm a success story due to hard work and perseverence. I'm a Triple Crown Winner and a future Hall of Famer. I have NEVER been beaten amd will continue to do so. You all will see your "hero" Deadpool fall at Wrestlemania. The deadbeat who doesn't deserve to BE here...he doesn't deserve to be at Wrestlemania, let alone The Main Event. This buffoon deserves to be where people like Crash Bandicoot, Sackboy, Wolf Hawkfield, and the like deserve to be...on the outside looking in. This show is for the real stars...and I'll prove it in my first Mania event."

Itachi signs the contract and throws it to Deadpool. Deadpool smiles as he takes the mic.

"Um...wow...um...what do I say? Well...I won't beat around the bush. Itachi, you really are an annoying little bug. You CONSTANTLY go waaah waaah waaah! 'Oh you don't belong here! This is for big boys!'! I ain't some guy that looks or acts like a main event guy! I'm no Shawn Michael, Bret Hart, Austin, Cena, Hogan, whatever. I don't fit Mr. McMahon's mold...but how I look at it, I'm a circle peg trying to fit into a square hole. I can't deny that I don't fit...but man, I'm Deadpool AND I MAKE IT FIT! *Crowd cheers* I do what I want when I want, man! If someone says I don't belong, I say 'BITCH, I DO WHAT I WANT!' Guys like Crash, Raimundo, Colt, Sackboy, Wolf Hawkfield...people say they don't belong...I say that no one gives them a chande. Well Imma do it for the guys who are told they don't belong in the big scene. I'm doing it for the perennial losers who're being told they aren't good enough for the big leagues. I'm gonna do it for the gipper...and Imma do it for the Cable! Imma do this for the little guy. I don't see myself as the underdog, I don't see it. I have JUST AS MUCH as a chance as you, Itachi. You think you're top tier career means anything right now? I don't care if ya beat Goku, Henry Wong, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Hulk Hogan, John Cena, PewDiePie, George Washington, OR BIG BOY BUDDHA HIMSELF! What matters...is me right now! And I'm different from anything you've faced...I'm a damn near unpredictable little snake...everyone else has a gameplan...I just do what I wanna do. I could just hit you right-"

Deadpool SOCKS ITACHI IN THE JAW! The Merc moves the table out of the way, but gets a knee to his gut from Itachi! The Champ goes to town on Deadpool as Tarble leaves the ring and the crowd begins booing. Itachi grabs Deadpool and grabs his neck and-gets several elbows to the side of the head from Deadpool...and gets pushed into the corner. Itachi moves out of the corner and RIGHT INTO A SAVATE KICK! Deadpool laughs as he hops onto the apron and sizes Itachi up. The Rogue-nin gets up...Deadpool jumps off...ONE HANDED BULLDOG THROUGH THE TABLE! Deadpool has the crowd fired up! He picks up the contract and signs it to the delight of the crowd!

"Well Deadpool did NOT back down!" Tarble said.

"BIGGEST. MISTAKE. EVER. Deadpool is about to be kicked back into his small pond! He is NOT making it out with his reputation intact!" Vegeta said.

"IT IS OFFICIAL FOLKS! AT WRESTLEMANIA 29...ITACHI UCHIHA VS. DEADPOOL FOR THE TOON WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP! WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK...FOR SUPERSTARS VS. ANIMATION! This is The Saiyan Prince Vegeta & The OTHER Saiyan Prince Tarble...signing off!"

The show ends on a scene of Deadpool raising his fists in the air as the crowd cheers with him.

* * *

A/N: Everyone...Week 2 is done!

Give it up for KingOfMyOneTrueWorld. With mines and Force's aid...he made a classic! This was one of the best matches I've ever seen! Dude is ready for WCW: Showdown! :D applause for King!

Now...next episode...Superstars vs. Animation...who will come out on top? Find out soon...

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	42. March Week 3 Pt 1

A/N: Aaaaalright! Toon & King back again to bring ya...WWE: ANIMATED! Superstars vs. Animation! Expect LOTS of fun!

Well...let's get on with it!

* * *

_(Flashing shots of TD, Jude & Scott, and The Winchesters come on the screen in a black background)_

_The beautiful people..._

_(Misty holds up a finger while Dan Kuso turns his face to the screen)_

_Oooooooooh (A clip of Naruto from his show's first season charging his Red chakra, sharp teeth bearing)_

_(Henry Wong holds his head up with Dawn behind him)_

_The beautiful people..._

_THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLLLLLE! (Flashing shots of Ash, Linus, and Sailor appear before we see Sasuke being Chokeslammed through the black screen into electrical equipment)_

_Hey! (Sailor Senshi Boots Gwen Tennyson)_

_You! (Linus points to the crowd)_

_What do you see? (Elrics stare down WTTT before a flashing shot of Trunks kicking Taiki)_

_Something beautiful, something free? (Katara winks to the screen, and Raimundo dives off for The Air-Sault)_

_Hey! (TD Famoussers Ben Tennyson)_

_You! (Deadpool gets in the camera's face)_

_Are you trying to be mean? (Wolfgang shoves Gingka, Ash Superkicks Yusuke)_

_(Shots of Rolf hitting The COC on Rex) If you live with apes man it's hard to be clean (Itachi lifts his Mangekyo World Title up at The Clash)_

The WWE Animated Logo shows on the screen...and John Cena appears, does The "U Can't C Me" taunt, and punches the screen, which shatters, revealing the Petalburg, which is the arena for the night! The fireworks go off like crazy! And The Animated stage, for one might only, gets The WWE HD Set treatment! The Petalburg crowd is on their feet as we go to the announce table!

"WELCOME...TO SATURDAY NIGHT ANIMATED! I AM YOUR HOST...WITH MY BROTHER THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, VEGETA! AND I AM THE OTHER SAIYAN PRINCE, TARBLE!" The younger brother announced to the world. "Welcome to THE WWE'S SUPERSTARS VS. ANIMATION! These matches are major, and the reason?...Wrestlemania momentum...prestige...bragging rights...it'll be a major event here tonight, and we are going to introduce to you...THE WWE Superstars part of our commentary...JBL & Cole!"

"Ah, it's a fine night in Petalburg City! And I AM...John Bradshaw Layfield, but you fans already knew that! And I got my stooge, Michael Cole right beside me! This night PROMISES to be epic in every way, shape, and form!" JBL said as Cole spoke up.

"And I am The VOICE of The WWE, Michael Cole! And...oh? We have...two extra guests with us here?" Cole said as he pointed to...CCW's OWN Jonathan & Jeremy!

"A PLEASURE to be here! I just KNOW that I'll enjoy the show here! The crowds here are electric, and as we near Viridian City, I think they'll only get louder!" Jeremy said.

Jonathan nodded in agreement, "And the best part about it...no one can interr-"

An OH SO familiar guitar strum played...and EVERYONE either cheered or booed...

"...Never mind..." Jonathan sighed.

The strums continued as the crowd continued their mixed reaction...and the iconic tongue roll plays us into "My Time Is Now" as JOHN CENA runs out to his mixed reaction! Cena looks at the camera, saying "DON'T adjust your cameras...it's ANIMATED!" Cena walks to the center of the ramp and got into his salute stance...before saluting and running down the ramp!

"And we start off INTERESTING here tonight! The man who'll face The Rock at Wrestlemania! The Royal Rumble winner! John Cena!" Tarble exclaimed!

"Bias aside, Cena's got a pretty tough one coming up soon..The Great One, The Rock is on his long term agenda, but a short term goal tonight...should be Itachi Uchiha!" Vegeta said.

"Cena, vowing to avenge his loss to The Rock at Wrestlemania last year, and went through a subpar 2012! Ziggler, Lesnar returning, failing to capture The WWE Championship...Cena has been constantly out of it...until now!" Michael Cole said.

"Y'know, John himself screwed himself over when he decided that pretending to play Rock was more important than winning a match last year. He thought he could pretend he was Dwayne by going for that People's Elbow, and the guy got cocky and lost. Ya don't do that when facing The Rock. And he had to pay for it with a loss and a terrible 2012!" JBL said.

"Surprised he's starting off Animated, y'know? But I guess that's just his way, I guess. Though, to be honest, I AM intrigued as to what he has to say about Itachi." Jeremy said.

"Last time Cena fought an Animation star...2005, The Animated after Wrestlemania 21...Cena vs. Ash for The WWE Championship. Ash would pull off the win and win The Title, but would immediately turn it back to John, saying that he didn't deserve it...JOHN did. Quite the moment." Jonathan said.

Cena got into the ring and grabbed a microphone. The crowd was split...the higher-pitched cheers and the lower-toned boos were something that he was used to. And Cena just smiled as he spoke.

"Do NOT change your channels...don't return them to your manufacturer...don't call The Geek Squad...John Cena is actually HERE...on ANIMATED! The man who...nearly a decade ago...lost to Ash Ketchum for The WWE Championship...got it back...blah blah blah, bleh bleh bleh, WE AREN'T HERE FOR THE PAST, ARE WE? We're here because tonight...because The Animated roster has cordially invited The Superstars to a friendly contest! And we accept! And now...we have...The Shield...Dan Kuso...Henry Wong...Ash Ketchum...we have Team Animated vs. Team Superstars! We have Orton vs. Brown! Best in the World vs. Best in the Universe! We have Kaitlyn vs. Rika...Rock vs. Deadpool! Cena vs. The undefeated Itachi!...*The crowd is STILL mixed in its cheering*...TONIGHT...I face a man who, since 2003, hasn't lost a single match. I am going to face The Toon World Champion...a guy who's put down the best in his division...but...

...can he out down the best in OUR Division?" Cena grins as the crowd chants "YES! YES! YES! YES!" Cena speaks again. "Event though I have-"

Cena is cutoff...as The Ministry Theme plays, as Itachi walks outs...much to surprising cheers! Cena looks down at Itachi as he makes his way to the ring and walks in. Itachi, Title in hand, looks at Cena and frowns...and the crowd chants "MANGY COW! MANGY COW!", though this time it's more affectionate as they see him across from Cena. The Champion speaks to Cena.

"Of course...oooof course...The Champion of this brand stays quiet...and Mr. Golden Boy gets to open MY show. A travesty. This show, in case you didn't know, is mine. And as MY show, I don't approve of you on here trying to open it and crack your stupid jokes. I suggest you leave now before I get angry." Itachi glared at Cena, who just chuckled at Itachi.

"Lookie what we have here, folks! The Champ is here!" Cena pointed at Itachi, obviously a sarcastic play on his catchphrase. "Insecure, I see! 'Tachi, you got NOTHING to worry about! I won't take your spot as the business's number one downgrade! *The crowd still mixed with cheers* I mean...I remember when you were SCARY! The mysterious Itachi! Disappeared and re-appeared whenever he felt like it!...ya had a sort of mythical feel to you, man. But what happened? What happened to you, man? You finally settle down...and you decide to do it with that World Title? But while you hold that Title, you go from scary...to menacing...to a threat...to just like everyone else. You aren't the scary man you tried scaring everyone into believing, anymore. As evidenced by your last couple of defenses...you're an escape artist! A man who manages to escape with that Title and a win! You face people...and their apparant rivalries at the moment happen to screw you over! You catch the luckiest of breaks, and you KEEP your Title for another week! Well...sir, you aren't getting away like that anymore...starting tonight. Mr. Uchiha...you wanna go 76-0? Well...you better figure out just what you're dealing with tonight."

Itachi speaks. "John, I KNOW what I'm dealing with! A guy who thinks he's the 'bees knees' just because he THINKS he gets the biggest fan reaction. A guy who comes in here...day in...day out...and continues to spout out his tired catchphrases...You can't seem me...Rise above hate...The Champ is here...indeed he IS here...but it isn't you. It's ME. And it will CONTINUE to be me...past Wrestlemania, The Draft, Pride & Glory...etcetera...I could give a care as to what happend to you after tonight, Cena. But as of this moment...you are in the path of The Itachi Era...and I plan on making you victim No. 76...so go on...make your jokes...do your little-"

Itachi was cut off...as "Insane in the Membrane played! And Deadpool walked out with a mic in hand! The crowd is LOUD for Deadpool, who climbs into the ring with a happy demeanor. He begins...

"Alright...before I start...John..." Deadpool looks at Cena...

"...BOOOOOO! CENA SUCKS! BOO! YOU CAN'T WRESTLE! FIVE MOVES OF DOOM LUUULZ! BOO! SAME OLD BLEEP! BOOOOO! REAL MEN HATE PG ERA! BOOOOOO!" Deadpool finishes as Cena, the crowd, and even the commemtators laughed at Deadpool. "Sorry...if I didn't do that, The Internet would hound me for weeks...ANYWAY!...

Itachi! Your show? Animated is YOUR show? Strange...I always thought it was WWE: Animated! I guess The "W" represents you! Let's see...um...The W...ooh, stands for 'Wimpy'?" Deadpool said, making Itachi fume, "Oooh...W stands for 'Worst'?"

Cena chimed in, "Naaaw...has to stand for 'Whack'." The crowd laughs as Itachi just glares at them both. "OH OH...'Whipped'! Because you're always going to be Sailor Moon's female dog!"

Deadpool pipes up, "'Waning'...his scariness is waning..."

Cena says, "Or...'Whiner'! Constantly whining about his Wrestlemania match!_

"Or maybe-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT YOU MOUTHS! YOU INSIPID IDIOTS!" Itachi's rage broke and he lashed out against the two faces, "You two...CONSTANTLY cracking jokes! You AREN'T FUNNY! You all constantly crack jokes to entertain these APES! But remember...jokes...just like this audience...mean CRAP when you're in the ring with me. So continue to crack jokes...continue to pander to these NUMBSKULLS *The crowd boos*...in the end, it'll get you KNOWHERE!"

"Au contraire, Itachi!" Deadpool said, "It'll get me FAR! The fact that I know you'll continue to whine and cry about me in the main event will consuuume your mind and it'll help me to beat your distracted and confused mind! Y'see, this kind of positive thinking is helpful...heck, I KNOW I can beat The-"

IF YA SMEEELL...

WHAT THE ROCK...

IS COOKIN?

THE CROWD IS UNGLUED AS THE ROCK WALKS INTO THE ARENA WITH HIS WWE CHAMPIONSHIP! Rock lifts his Title up as the crowd is EXCITED to see The Great One in the arena! Rock rolls into the ring and grabs a mic, ready to talk. The crowd chants "ROCKY! ROCKY!" as Rock stares down all three men...he crouches over...

"...Finally...The Rock...HAS COME BACK...TO PETALBURG CITY!" The crowd cheers as Deadpool raises an eyebrow.

"Rock, you've never been to Petalburg Ci-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Rock cut Deadpool off, and the crowd ate it up! Rock turned around, "EVERYWHERE is home to The Rock, and The Rock treats EVERYONE as family! Fictional or Real!" The crowd cheers again as Rock turns to the three guys in the ring. "The Rock saw you three out here...rambling on and on about Wrestlemania...dominance...winning...and I came out here because what other larger dominaten force is out there, save for The WWE Champion, The Rock!"

"I'LL tell you the MORE Dominant force, Rock...ME!" Itachi stood toe to toe with Rock, who looked Itachi up and down...and chuckled. "You? The more dominant force? The man who, since last year, couldn't win decisively if his opponent dead? You, who, at Wrestlemania, will eat crow when he sees that Deadpool will do the impossible and end your streak? You, who is the current...um...hmm...what was it?...the...Rabid Dog...the Limey Horse...the...Ricketts Cricket...hmmm...tell me, what are you again?..." Rock pretends to think...but he smirks as he hears the crowd chant "MANGY COW! MANGY COW!" "The MANGY COW CHAMPION!" Rock chuckles as he speaks some more. "The MANGY COW Champion! Tell The Rock this, tell him...is your whining worth it? Does you constantly bitching and moaning about being dominant...REALLY please you? It turns you on, huh? Tell me, be honest! It turns you om, 'Tachi! Yeaaah...yeaaah...The Rock knows. The Rock knows what you do with Sailor Moon." Itachi's eyes widen as The Rock chuckles. "The Rock can tell that when you mount that kinny as hell psychomaniac you call Sailor Moon, you ALWAYS scream out, 'I'M DOMINANT! I'M DOMINANT! I DOMINATE YOU!'" Itachi, while not flustered, is certainly peeved. The Rock and the crowd laugh while Cena chuckles to himself.

"The Rock Show, every-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, FRUITY PEBBLES!" Rock interrupted Cena, and Deadpool then spoke up.

"Hey hey hey...at least to girls, he tastes good." Deadpool said. "Your People's Strudel must've went rotten years ago." The crowd goes "OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" as The Rock turns to Wade. He takes off his sunglasses and raises the People's Eyebrow..."Rookie...did you just insult...The People's Strudel..."

Deadpool shrugged. "Mmm...yeah. I did. It's nasty. Sour. Rotten. Icky. Needs to be recalled!" Deadpool said. Rock just chuckled.

"Well kid, at least The People's Strudel is ready for any and ALL PIE!...Yours...can't even get into the bakery, now can it? Deadpool! My opponent later tonight. You're a tough guy...tougher than a lot of guys I've faced! But you're going one on one The Rock. I already drove Cena down Jabroni Drive...here...I'll get your reservations ready for SMACKDOWN HOTEL! Then...when you get there...this...is what I want you...to do...Deadpool...Wade Wilson...ya listening? I want you to do this...I want you...to look at that 9mm at your side...want ya to grab it...shine it up...REEEEEEEEAL nice-like...turn that sumbitch sideways...AND STICK IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!"

Deadpool laughed as the crowd cheered on The Rock and his classic lines! Wade was about to say something..

"How about I do THIS..."

Rock turned around to hear ITACHI'S voice! The Mangekyo World Champion grabbed The Rock by the neck and CHOKESLAMMED HIM! Itachi stared at Cena, who took off his shirt...ready to fight. John stood there saying "C'MON!" and Itachi stood there...ready to fight...

...UNTIL ROCK POPPED BACK UP, TURNED ITACHI AROUND, AND PLANTED HIM WITH THE ROCK BOTTOM! Rock stared down at Itachi, and then looked at Cena...and Deadpool stood in a corner, just staring at Cena and Rock. The Rock's music played as Deadpool just shook his head.

"The Rock stands tall here right now! I love it! We took down The Animated Champ and I can see total domination tonight!" JBL said as he turned to The Saiyan Princes.

"Yeah, well we got these next matches! Trust me when I say that we'll more than likely DESTROY you!" Vegeta said.

"Well, we don't really HAVE a side to choose..." Jonathan said.

"Yeah! Although Superstars most likely will win." Jeremy said...and Jonathan disagreed.

"You meeean...Animation will win...right?" Jonathan said.

Jeremy looked at Jonathan weirdly. "No...Superstars..."

Jonathan raiseds an eyebrow. "Noooo...Animation."

"Superstars!"

"Animation!"

"Superstars!"

"Animation!"

"SUPERSTARS!"

"ANIMATION!"

"Well we have an even split at our table tonight! What will happen as Superstars vs. Animation rolls on?" Cole said,

"Also folks...for those having kept up with twitter...Sailor Moon has been sending messages...messages about the death of The Women's Division. Starting with Gwen last week after an amazing match and brutal beatdown, Moon has been publicly stating things about the division...slowly dying. She says that if Mars doesn't leave the division, it will die a slow painful death by Wrestlemania. From what we can understand, the division may be in danger." Tarble said.

"Just like Mr. McMahon, 2002, bringing in The nWo to kill The WWE! She's gone nuts! Crazy! Loco! She needs an institution!" JBL said.

"She's like this because of idiots like you...and morons like Mars! It isn't fair for Moon! She deserved these final moments, and that flame pest wanted to ruin it! Well this is the end! The complete end of the line! For all we know, it can be cryptic! Maybe death is metaphorical!" Vegeta said,

"You're about as delusional as Moon, brother..." Tarble sighed.

Backstage, we see Vickie & Maddox talking.

"But I think that things would go well if we-" Maddox was cut off when GB walked in.

"So...enjoy that first segment?" GB said.

"Yeah, it was a great segment. Full of surprises! Rock stood tall that time!" Vickie said. GB nodded his head.

"Yeah...good thing that it'll never happen again though, right?" GB said. Vickie & Maddox look at GB weirdly. "What? You think Rock and Cena are gonna be able to do that again? Yeah right. My guys are coming out on top."

Vickie scoffed. "'Your guys'? Maybe two months ago...but they're not YOUR guys anymore." Vickie said. "Deadpool AND Itachi dropped you. And at Mania, you may get dropped! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Vickie laughed in her witch-like tone as Maddox grins and nods. GB's smile turns into a straight face...

"Thought that was funny huh?" GB said. "You'll be coming with me to the unemployment line soon...just watch..." GB left as Vickie & Maddox shrug off what he had said.

Elsewhere, we see...HOMETOWN HERO NORMAN! You can hear the audience go NUTS as Norman tapes his wrists and prepares to fight Broly. May walks in, and she gets just as much cheers as her father.

"Dad...please...can you reconsider this?" She asked her dad. Max ran over, carrying his father's bag. "Please?"

Norman looked at May. "He hurt and threatened you, May...I can't just have bullies like him go around and push around my kids and their friends."

May was worried, "But dad-"

"C'mon, May! Have faith in dad! You gotta believe that he can do it! There'll probably be nothing left for Dan to fight! Remember when dad fought Crasher Wake for The PWL Title last year? Dad took it to him! And Wake was WAY bigger than dad! Have faith, May! Dad's got this!" Max grinned as Norman rubbed his head.

May sighed...but put on a happy smile for her dad and brother.

We go to Charlie Brown, who is taping his leg up for the Orton Match. He is scheduled to face Randy Orton, The Viper...The Apex Predator...and CB is nervous.

"As you can see, Charlie Brown's scheduled to face Randy Orton! And if Brown wins, he'll finish one of two obstacles on his road to Money in the Bank at Wrestlemania." Michael Cole said. "Charlie Brown's nervous, and I don't blame him."

"The Viper as your opponent? He went from Dash to Linus to RANDY ORTON! Man...what a gradual leap!" Jeremy said. "He's going to have his hands full tonight, no doubt about it."

"Will he gain a win? Or was Mania just a pipe dream? We'll find out later tonight. Up next, however...is The 16-Man Tag Team Match! Team Animation Vs. Team Superstars! NEXT!" Tarble said.

*Commercial*

We come back to the show...

And "SOS" by Collie Buddz plays, and the crowd cheers as Kofi runs out! The bell rings as Kofi does his three hand claps, and fireworks goes off behind him!

"The following is a Sixteen Man Tag Team Match! Coming to the ring first...Kofi Kingston!"

Kofi runs to the ring, where the following people are standing: Dolph Ziggler, Antonio Cesaro, Wade Barret, and The Big Show.

"Well Team Superstars is nearly here, and we got The Wildcat Kofi Kingston in the ring now! Team Superstars is jam-packed!" JBL said.

"And you can see the big names that joined Te-"

Jonathan was cut off again by the explosion of fire from the ring-posts! "Veil of Fire" plays as Kane walks out with his WWE Tag Team Championship Belt. The crowd cheers as he gets into the ring, raises his hands, and drops them down, creating ANOTHER explosion of fire.

"...Imma keep my mouth shut, cause I know I'll just get interrupred by_"

"Flight of the Valkryies" plays as Daniel Bryan runs out! He raises his index fingers into the air and chants "YES! YES! YES!" as he gallops down the ramp. The entire crowd in Petalburg, anime human and pokemon, chants "YES! YES! YES!" as they mimic Bryan's motions.

As soon as Bryan is done, "Meat on the Table" plays...and Ryback receives cheers as he steps onto the stage. He raises his hands several times, and then abruptly lowers them, as a "BOOM!" is heard. He raises his head up and yells out "WAKE UP!" as he walks down the ramp! He makes his way to the ring and steps in. He leads the crowd into a "FEED ME MORE!" chant and the crowd follows along. All of Team Superstar is here...

"Look at this stable! Look at this team! The perfect erasers for your little cartoons, boys! I got money on Superstars winning it all tonight!" JBL said.

"Yeah...well...here comes OURS!" Vegeta exclaimed...as "Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson played! Jude Lizowski, Scott Pilgrim, Brock Sampson, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Brad Buttowski, Raimundo, and Tai Kamiya walks out to the ring admist GIANT cheers! Team Animated each do their respective taunts and hypes as they occupy the left side of the ring (from looking through the hard camera/AKA the side nearest to the ramp).

"Ooooh! Look at Team Animaion! Ready for a fight!" Jeremy teased. "Both teams have star-power by the pound, no doubt about it! Can't wait to see this match get underway!"

"Starstudded, no doubt for both sides! Some of the biggest names in the company! Tai Kamiya leading the charge here, and it looks like Jude will start for Team Animation, and Cesaro starts for Team Superstar.

The bell rings, and The opening match-up starts as Jude tries for a test of strength...bad idea, as Cesaro easily overpowers him. The Swiss Sensation grabs Jude's head and gets a kick to his own head! He reels as Jude bounces off the ropes and lands an elbow to the head! Jude then tries to Scoop Slam Cesaro, but the US Champ lands behind Jude and knees Jude in the gut, following it up with headbutt! Jude is down, and Cesaro jumps up and DOUBLE STOMPS Jude's chest! The brutal Swissman picks Jude up and hits The Swissblade (Side Death-Valley Driver) and pins him. 1...2..Jude kicks out, but Cesaro goes back to work and beats down on Jude's back. Antonio bends Jude over and sets him up for The Neutralizer...but Jude manages to flip Cesaro over him! He grabs Cesaro from behind and delivers a German Suplex to The Swiss, and then bounces off the ropes and hits a Dropkick to the side of his face! Cesaro is down and Jude runs to the ropes...springboards off...and FALLS RIGHT INTO A BRUTAL UPPERCUT! Jude holds his neck in pain as Cesaro tags in Barret. The man grabs Jude and Irish Whips him to the ropes -blind tag- and delivers The Winds of Change (Spinning Side-Slam)! He pins Jude, but the ref doesn't count. Barret's confused and turns RIGHT INTO THE EXTRA LIFE DIVING ENZUGUIRI BY SCOTT! He pins Wade! 1...2..kickout! Wade gets up and Scott Irish Whips him, but misses a Wheel Kick and receives a Big Boot to the jaw! Scott holds his jaw in pain as Barret picks him up and punches his gut with hard strikes before tagging in...Big Show! Wade throws Scott to Big Show, who catches him and delivers a Sidewalk Slam! Scott is in pain, and Big Show just STEPS over him. Scott tries getting up, but Big Show throws him into his team's corner and "SSSSSSSSSSSH"'d the whole crowd...and delivered an EAR-SPLITTING OPEN-PALMED CHOP! Scott holds his chest in pain and stumbles around as he tries to find his corner, but Big Show picks him up and and Irish Whips him. He lifts him up...GORILLA PRESS! But Scott, on his way down, tags in Brock Sampson! (Jeremy: Ohohooo...two big boys ready to duke it out!) Brock Sampson stares off with Big Show...and Big Show throws a right hand! He bounces off the ropes...and Clotheslines Sampson down. Big Show then bounced off the ropes, and Sampson sidestepped him...*blind tag* and Big Show came back and was LIFTED OFF HIS FEET...BROCK SAMPSON DELIVERS AN F5 TO BIG SHOW!

"DAMN, LOOK AT MY STUDENT GO! HE'S A NATURAL! THIS GUYS'S THE NEXT BIG THING!" Vegeta gloated.

"That F5 looked VICIOUS! But...the pin isn't being counted..." Jeremy said.

'OOOOH! KOFI'S IN!" JBL said, "BLIND TAG!"

Kofi jumps on the ropes and dives off, landing a Crossbody to Sampson! Kofi gets up and kicks Sampson's head and then Dropkicks him. Kingston, with Sampson down, runs to the ropes and comes back to Sampson...shimmies...and BOOM DROPS Sampson! He pins him. 1...Sampson powers out with authority! Sampson goes to the corner and tags in Raimundo! The Wind Dragon jumps on the ropes and Hurricaranas Kofi to the ropes! Kofi gets up and runs at Rai, and the two trade elbows...and Kofi ducks an elbow and Wheel Kicks Rai down! Kofi then springboards...and Rai rolls out the way! Rai gets up and runs towards Kofi...jumps up...grabs the head...and DDTs him! He pins Kofi! 1...2...Kofi kicks out. Kofi tags in Bryan, who runs the ropes and Flying Clotheslines Rai! Raimundo gets up and Bryan grabs his neck and Neckbreakers Bryan! The Goat sees Rai get up and Bryan kicks him in the chest...with every kick he yells out "YES!" and the crowd joins in! Bryan winds up for a final kick to the head...and Rai ducks it and rolls Bryan up! 1...2...Bryan kicks out and Rai rolls to his corner and tags in Brad Buttowski! Brad cracks his neck and runs at Bryan, who delivers a Drop Toe Hold...and the FINAL KICK TO BRAD'S HEAD! Bryan pins him! 1...2...Brad kicks out! Bryan heads to the top rope and stands tall as Brad is down. He jumps...and MISSES! Brad rolls out the way! Bryan gets up, holding his gut, and Brad pounds his face in. He picks him up and lifts him high...BULLY BOMB! Pin! 1...2...Bryan kicks out. Brad Irish Whips Bryan, and catches him...but Bryan rolls over Brad and tags in Ryback! Ryback gets in the ring...and MEAT HOOKS BRAD INTO THE NEXT WEEK! Brad is down and Ryback just DEADLIFTS HIM INTO A POWERBOMB! Ryback says "FINISH...IT!" and picks Brad up...and goes to the enemy corner and KNOCKS DOWN NEARLY EVERYONE! Tai tags himself in and the Digj Vet vaults over the top and Sunset Flips Ryback! 1...2...Ryback kicks out! Tai throws Ryback to the ropes and Tai kicks him in the face! The vet gains the crowd's love and heads to the top...but DAVIS walks down the ramp! Tai and Davis argue and bicker...but Ryback grabs Tai...AND PUTS HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS...SHELLSHOCKED!

"THAT DAMN DAVIS! HE HAD NO PURPOSE BEING HERE!" Tarble said.

"Except to observe his rival! Tai shouldn't keep his eyes off the prize! 15 years in the business! You should KNOW this by now!" Vegeta said.

Ryback pins Tai!

But then The Animated roster runs into the ring and all hell breaks loose!

'Oooh yeah! Superstars vs. Animation no more evident than here!" JBL said.

"Oh man! The guys are going to war! Full-fledged pandemonium!" Tarble exclaimed.

Kane tags himself in during the mayhem and everyone is getting Clotheslined over the ropes and thrown over! Kofi heads to the top and dives onto EVERYONE! Kane, meanwhile, grabs Brad's neck and CHOKESLAMS HIM! But the ref says he isn't the legal man!

"What? Who else got tagged in?" Cole wondered.

Sam & Dean run into the ring catch Kane offguard with The Colt .45 Revolver (Sam Punches the knee hard and Dean gets the throat extremely hard) and take Kane down! Sam, the legal man, hooks Kane's leg!

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings and Sam & Dean grab their Tag Titles and walk out of the ring. They hold their Titles high and cheer as they the crowd gives them a mixed reaction.

"Here are your winners...Team Animation!"

"Smart move on the part of The Winchesters, blind tagging in like that! Really caught Kane off guard with that tactic!" Jonathan said,

"A fun little match! Animated's up by one!" JBL said, "But we coming back! Don't you worry!"

"We got so much more for you all! WWE Champion The Rock vs. Deadpool! Toon World Champion Itachi Uchiha vs. John Cena!" Cole said, "And Mr. McMahon has said that he has a special announcement concerning Itachi later tonight! I wonder what it could be."

Backstage, Ash, Dan, & Henry walk to the ring via a tri-split screen.

"Well let's worry about the immediate future, Michael! Next...the faces of Animated! Ash, Henry, and Dan go to the ring to face...The Shield! Next!" JBL said.

*Commercial*

Backstage, Souichi is walking around with Timmy and The WTTT.

"So later on, I'll make the official announcement. And for now, we need to-" Souichi was cut off, however...when The Shield walked into them. The RR and Shield members stared off...beforr The Shield made their way to the stands. The RR, mostly Souichi, just chuckled.

"What was that all about?" Cole wondered.

"I don't know..." JBL said, "but we'll see The Shield soon enough!"

"And a Souichi announcement? Quite an interesting development." Tarble said.

The Pokemon Theme Remix plays, and Ash Ketchum walks out in a black shirt, Unova jacket, and his Unova cap. He high-fives fans and gets pumped up as the bell rings.

_**I wanna be the very best**_

_**Like no one ever was.**_

_**To catch them is my real test**_

_**To train them is my cause.**_

"The following is a Six-Man Tag Team Match scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from Pallet Town, Kanto; Ash Ketchum!"

"Ash has been dealing with Linus for the past few weeks, but now we have Ash teaming with Henry and Dan to fight The Shield tonight!" Jeremy said.

"The Shield's been on a role! They're undefeated, and just this past Elimination Chamber PPV, The Hounds of Justice defeated Cena, Sheamus, & Ryback! Pinning CENA cleanly no doubt! Quite an impressive feat!" Jonathan said.

"Look at 'em now, boys! The Shield's on a roll that can't be stopped! The Animated good boys got a huge fight on their hands here!" JBL said.

_**What are ya gonna do?**_

_**The odds are stacked against you,**_

_**Back against the wall,**_

_**You gotta give it your all,**_

The Bakugan Theme plays, and Dan walks out with The Gold in the Fort Briefcase. He wears his red pants and black boots and has his red jacket on. The Brawler stares at his case and sighs before walking down the ramp.

"His tag partner; from Japan, now residing in California, USA; Mr. Gold in the Fort, Dan Kuso!"

"Best in the World PPV, Dan Kuso bested seven other men to become Mr. Gold in the Fort!" Tarble said.

"Represented CCW with pride!" Jonathan said. "Dan's had a stroke of bad luck with that briefcase, all starting with May and a few…strikes…but we're going to try and ignore that! Because tonight, we need Dan focused to fight The Shield!" Jonathan said.

"The kid needs to get over THAT and that Resistance crap for now…he needs to erase Broly from his head for now too…The Shield should be his TOP priority!"

_**If you close your eyes, Your life, a naked truth revealed, **_

_**Dreams you never lived and scars never healed**_

_**(Scars never healed)**_

The crowd cheers as Henry walks out with a black vest, black pants, and black boots. His vest has a digital looking "DX" on the corner. He walks down the ramp and high-fives everyone on his way down.

"And their partner; from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan; Henry Wong!"

"Henry healed up faster than TK & Kari from last week's Digivolution assault. And now Henry is out to get Davis as well!...but for now…he has to team with his friends Ash and Dan to face a hot Shield." Tarble said.

"Representing his Digi-X stable, Henry's all up for teaming with his fellow faces to fight off the invading Shield!" Jonathan said.

"Shield may just add another notch to their win column with a win over The Anime Boys!" JBL said.

The three faces put their hands together and get ready...

"Oh boy...this is intense..." Jeremy said as he waited with bated breath...

_***Feedback***_

_**Sierra**_

_**Hotel**_

_**India**_

_**Echo**_

_**Lima**_

_**Delta**_

_**SHIELD.**_

"Special Ops" by Jim Johnston plays and the crowd is mixed cheering for them as well!

"There they are!" Jonathan exclaimed as The Shield appear in the crowd!

"And their opponents; Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, & Roman Reigns; The Shield!"

"The Shield's dominated EVERYONE they've fought! Rock, Ryback, Hell No, Sheamus, Cena! Those are BIG NAMES and they DEFEATED them! The Shield is about to dominate WWE, I promise you!" JBL said.

"If you can pin Cena in the middle of that ring, you have something in ya, that is true! But Henry, Dan, & Ash have LEARNED from those moments! And I think this Anime Fight Force can beat down The Shield here and give 'em a loss!" Vegeta said.

The Shield get in the ring and the two teams go face to face!

"Oh boy, don't start now guys! The match will never get started!" Jeremy exclaimed.

All the teams go to their corners (Animes left corner, Shield right corner), and Dan and Seth Rollins start out. Seth rolls around and taunts Kuso as he smiles evilly. He rolls around again, continuously dodging and evading Kuso's grabs. Dan grabs Rollins's foot and brings him closer to him, and throws him with an Exploder Suplex. Kuso walks over to Rollins and Irish whips him. Rollins, on the rebound, takes Dan down with a Clothesline! Kuso gets up and Rollins kicks his stomach and elbows his face. Thomas then clubs his back and Irish Whips Dan, who reverses the whip. Dan bends over for a Back Body Drop, but Rollins drops down and knocks Dan up with a punch to the face. (Jonathan: Rollins taking it to Dan so far with these shots) Dan stumbles back and Rollins grabs him and delivers a Back Suplex. He pins Dan. 1...Dan kicks out, but Rollins drags Dan to the corner and tags in Ambrose. Seth puts Dan over his knee. Dan looks up to see Ambrose slingshot over and elbow Dan in the chest, further hurting Dan's back! Ambrose pins Dan. 1...2..Dan kicks out. Dan gets up and Ambrose grabs him and outs him in a Hammerlock. Ambrose bounces them both off the ropes and rolls up Dan...1...2...Dan kicks out, and CLOCKS Ambrose with a Roundhouse! Dan runs to the corner and tags in Ash, who vaults over and goes to town on Ambrose! Ash dives into it with rolling fists to Dean's face, and bounces off the ropes. A dazed Dean gets taken down with a Flying Forearm! Ash raises a hand a the spins around and takes Dean down with a Discus Clothesline! Dean gets up and Ash cheers and runs towards Dean and Back Elbow Smashes his face! He takes in the Poke-Cheers and picks Dean up. He tags in Dan, and he flips over Dean and Sunset Flip pins him! 1...2...Dean kicks out. Dan grabs Dean's head and puts him in a Dragon Sleeper with a knee to Dean's back. Dan ups the pressure to the back, and Dean flails his arms around to get free. Dan lets the finisher go and slams Ambrose with a Snap Suplex! Dan claps his hands and the whole crowd joins in! He heads to the top...but Reigns tries bothering him! Dan kicks Roman off...and DIVES ONTO HIM, TAKING HIM OFF THE APRON! Dan cheers as Rollins walks over, but Wong and Ketchum run over and tackle both men to the ground! Dan, however, gets a BASEBALL SLIDE INTO THE BARRICADE! Rollins gets into the ring and DIVES OFF THE ROPES AND TAKES DOWN ASH AND HENRY!

"Wooo doggy!" JBL said' "Shield taking to the old boys tonight! The Animes aren't ready tonight, man! Shield working like a well oiled machine!"

"Will The Animes recover? We'll see after the break!" Tarble said as Henry got up.

*Commercial*

We come back as Ash stumbles up and Ambrose delivers a running knee to the gut and a drive HEAD FIRST into the corner!

"We're back, and The Shield have been in control and...ooooooh...the big boy Reigns is in this!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Reigns whips Rollins to the corner, and Ash gets a Running Forearm...and Rollins whips Ash towards Reigns, who gives Ash a Leaping Clothesline!

"Man...Reigns is a BEAST!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Dude's a whole different specimen on the human scale..." Jeremy said.

Reigns picks Ash up and delivers several HARD hits to the stomach! Roman Irish Whips Ash to the corner hard, and Ash crashes into it! Ash stumbles out and GETS A CLOTHESLINE RIGHT BACK INTO THE CORNER! Reigns grins and picks Ash uo from behind and delivers an Inverted Powerslam! Ash holds his stomach and Reigns beats his chest in dominance and runs towards Ash. Ash gets up and throws Rollins into the corner! And then Ash TAGS IN HENRY! (Tarble: AND NOW HENRY IS IN THE FRAY!) Henry gets into the ring and delivers a barrage of punches to Roman's face! He spins his arms around each other...crotch chops...and punches Reigns down! Henry bounces off the ropes and knocks Rollins and Ambrose off the apron! And then comes back and gets a SUPERMAN PUNCH FROM REIGNS! Reigns stands over Henry and picks him up by his neck and over his head...and Henry knees Reigns in the face and kicked his chest! With Reigns hunched over, Henry grabs Reigns and delivers a Neckbreaker, with Reigns's neck being bent over Henry's shoulder! Henry pins Reigns...1...2...Reigns powers out! Henry runs the ropes and knees Reigns's face! Henry plays to the crowd and heads to the top...and stands tall...Reigns gets up...and Henry dives off and lands The BLUE BOMBER (Diving Shoulder Block)! Henry pins Reigns! 1...2...Reigns kicks out! Henry tags in Dan and Irish Whips Reigns. Dan heads to the top and Reigns runs right into a MISSILE DROPKICK! Dan pins him! 1...2...Reigns kicks out! Seth blind tags himself in and Dan kicks Reigns and bends him down for a Pyrus Plant (Pedigree), but Reigns lifts Dan up and Rollins dives off with a BRUTAL KNEE TO THE FACE! DAN GETS TAKEN DOWN NINE FEET AND ROLLINS PINS HIM! (Cole: Sick LIFT AND KNEE COMBO FROM ROLLINS!) 1...2...Dan kicks out! Dan gets up and Rollins springboards off the ropes...and gets caught! Dan then SLAMS Rollins into the corner! Rollins walks out of the corner and Dan Gamengiris him back down! He looks towards the fans and pounds his chest, signifying the beating of Fighting Spirit and his Burning Pyrus Heart, and kicks Rollins in the gut! He bends him over and hooks the arms and PYRUS PLANTS ROLLINS! But Reigns runs in! The ref is distracted and Ambrose tries taking advantage and runs into he ring! But Ash SUPERKICKS HIM INTO OBLIVION! (Tarble: And Ash is trying to keep everything and equal and Superkicks the pestersome Shield member down!) Dan knocked Reigns off the apron and went to the top...he stands tall...AMBROSE DISRUPTS THE PYRUS SPLASH! But Ash runs over and begins punching Ambrose! Dan gets down and tags in Henry, and then runs over to the ropes and SUICIDE DIVES OVER ONTO AMBROSE! Henry grabs Rollins and PILEDRIVES HIM...and then looks to the crowd...and CROTCH CHOPS!

"All hell has broken loose at the ringside! Nothing and no one is safe! And only two legal men left!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"And Henry's going for The H-Bomb (Sit-Out Scoop Slam Piledriver)! Famed Finisher of the 8x World Champion!" Cole said.

Henry lifts Rollins up, but gets several knees to the head from Rollins! Seth kicks Henry down and DDTs him! He then sizes him up and gets on the apron...Henry gets up...

...Seth jumps on the ropes...

...

...and Seth is CAUGHT BY HENRY! HENRY PUTS SETH INTO POSITION...

...

...

...And Ambrose is in the ring again! The ref goes to Ambrose, and Ash grabs him and drags him out while Henry holds Seth Rollins...

...

...AND GETS A MASSIVE SPEAR FROM A SURPRISE ROMAN REIGNS!

"ROMAN REIGNS! ROMAN REIGNS!" Cole exclaimed, "HE WAS READY TO STRIKE AND HE DID SO ONTO AN UNSUSPECTING HENRY!"

"OH, THE SHIELD'S TEAMWORK! OH HOW IS IT SO GOOD?!" Jeremy questioned.

Rollins fell on top of Wong as the ref counted.

1...(Check it...)

2...(And...)

3! (Forget it!)

The bell rings as The Shield are booed for ANOTHER successful six man tag team match. Reigns helps Rollins up as Ambrose rolls into the ring.

"Here are your winners...The Shield!"

"Good match, but The Shield once again establish their teamwork that has DOMINATED so many big names! These guys are monsters and I think Big Show, Orton, and Sheamus will need a LOT of training." Cole said.

"Well The Shield had better chemistry with each other. The Animes are friends, but they don't team like that! The Shield showed the superior teamwork skills that were needed to win this match!" JBL said.

"Superstars & Animation tied for now, but the night is still young. And we have to wonder...can ANYONE stop The Shield?" Tarble wondered.

Henry, Dan, & Ash just consoled each other as The Shield celebrated outside the ring, ANOTHER huge victory under their Belts.

Elsewhere, we see TD walking down the hall. He walks up to Ben, and looks at him. The man who'll face CM Punk later tonight just turns to TD.

"What?" He plainly said in a rude manner. TD just chuckled and spoke.

"I-"

"Lemme stop you there, kid, because I actually have something to say." Ben interrupted TD and spoke, "I am okay with you dating my cousin...I've learned to accept that MY alternate universe reality cousin LOVES IDIOTS! I understand. And I'll leave that be...but I DON'T understand where you got this notion that I was one of your 'rivalry buddies'. Because quite frankly...the more you try and attack and get 'revenge' on me...the angrier it gets me." Ben said as he got up from his chair and looked TD in the eye. The young blond just kept his gaze on the brunette bastard..."I am not some NXT Rookie that was called up along with you, no no. I'm not the guy who a rookie wants to fight first."

"But I-"

"Ah ah...I know...you DID fight me...to a draw. And honestly, if our GM TW was smart, he would've made overtime so I could BEAT you. But see, that was me playing 'nice guy'...I'm not 'nice guy' anymore...I'm tired of nice guy. So don't base your fighting me on our last rivalry...because that was professional...you keep messing with me, I WILL hurt you. And I WILL maim you. And I quite possibly WILL end your little 6 month career. Okay, Kenelly? Did that get through all that curly yair of yours?" Ben ruffled TD's hair and looked him in the eye. "...Good. Now leave me alone, kid...if you know what's good for you...I want Gwen to have a nice, put together boyfriend. I'd hate to upset her and destroy you." Ben patted TD's cheek and walked off, leaving behind a visibly angry Kenelly.

"Ben...the bully as always." Jeremy said, "Some things never do change..."

"I don't know which side I like better in this rivalry..." Vegeta said, "Albeit rookie TD shouldn't take threats like that lying down. Don't let the veterans psyche you out, kid. Stand your ground!"

Suddenly...the show cuts to a video package...

...the video shows several features of Mars vs. Gwen, the highlights and such. However...the next clip shown is of Sailor attacking the two...and then of Sailor maiming Gwen...

..,then we cut to an empty room with a lone barstool...with Sailor sitting on it.

"Twenty-two years...twenty-two years I gave this company and the division my love and support..."

Clips cut to show several of Sailor's career highlights.

"I sacrifice my body for this division..."

Clips of Sailor falling off a ladder and holding her hip.

"I've done so much for this division...I carried it for twenty years..."

Shots of Sailor Booting Blayze and Stratus.

"I am what made this division famous..."

Clips of Sailor holding her Title up.

"And I get what I deserve..."

"Hall of Fame Status."

"But what happens next?"

..."Mars."

Mars from 1991 walks in.

"Mars walks in...has one match...and suddenly I'm supposed to take a backseat."

Shots of Mars walking down the ramp.

"The CHAMPION."

Sailor holds up Title.

"The NEW HALL OF FAMER."

Sailor gets on the apron.

"The one who NEVER LEFT."

Sailor shown in 1993.

"But Mars...she gets MY time...I had it all...and once again she's trying to take it."

Mars and The Other Scouts walk in as Women's Champion.

"Well left Mars...but I can't leave this division yet..."

...

"Not without a proper goodbye."

Sailor flashes a sinister smile.

"I will NOT be made a fool of. I won't have her do this again."

Boot to Gwen's head.

"What I did to Gwen...was only the beginning...it was only a start."

Shots of The AWE Supershow as Raven is assaulted.

"Raven was next...and as you can see..."

Shot of Raven being put through a table.

"...I'm not big on subtlety."

Sailor shrugs.

"I don't care anymore. They turned their back on me..."

"I turn their backs on them."

Sailor Superkicks Granny Goodness.

"I am sick and tired of trying to represent a division that just blatantly disrepects me."

Sailor Powerbombs Granny Goodness.

"You want to make me seem unimportant compared to the girl who left you for WCW?"

Shot if Mars's WCW Women's Title.

"Be my guest. But now you've gained my wrath. And if I can build this division..."

Flashing shots of many of Moon's highlights rapidly flash across the screen. Then they suddenly stop...and one light turns on, showing Moon's face...

"...I can tear it down...Brick..."

Shows every legend...

"...by..."

Shows the new rookies...

"...Brick."

Shows several alumni...

Finally, Moon sits in the dark with the one light on...while five silohouettes stand behind her, each varying in size.

"Not every planet aligns with Mars..."

Sailor cuts the light out...

...total darkness.

*Commercial*

The guitar plays for a theme once...then plays again as the song kicks in...

_**It's a new day! (It's a new day...)**_

_**It's a new generation! (It's a new generation...)**_

_**It's a new day! (It's a new day...)**_

_**And we're never gonna stop! And we're never gonna stop!**_

Rika walks out, stoic and seriously, getting a mixed reaction as she pulls her RR Armband up. She rolls into the ring and gets on the apron...and raises a fist, her RR Armband showing. The bell rings.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall!" Tony Chimel said, "In the ring first; representing Digivolution and The Rookie Revolution; Rika Makino!"

"Rika, I will admit, is one of my favorite Animated Divas. She looks so frail, but just look at her ringwork, she's a powerhouse!" JBL said.

"The SURPRISE strength factor, seen only in Itachi! This girl is one GOOD strongwoman! If she can muscle around Sailor, she can do a LOT!" Vegeta said.

"Speaking of Sailor...that video from earlier, about her KILLING The Division...what's your thoughts on that?" Jonathan asked everyone.

"I have no idea. I remember Mr. McMahon bringing in The nWo to poison his own creation, but Sailor's trying to do the same here. And at The AWE Supershow, she did JUST that. With four other girls." Michael Cole said.

"Well let's try and focus on THIS Supershow for now. Sailor's gone nuts, but she shouldn't affect what should be a GREAT match here tonight!" Tarble said.

"Agreed..." Jeremy responded.

"Higher" by Nicole Tranquillo plays as The Crowd cheers for Diva's Champion Kaitlyn! She holds up the longhorns handsign and smiles as she walks to the ring with her Title.

"And her opponent; from Houston Texas; coming in at 5 ft 6, 135 lb; she is The WWE Diva's Champion; Kaitlyn!"

"And you wanna talk about power, our Diva's Champion is power! She is one of the roster's STRONGEST divas, able to control and toss her opponents!" Cole said.

"Kaitlyn won The Title two months ago, and I'm gonna say that this will be the BIGGEST win of Rika's WWE Career if she can knock off OUR Champion!" JBL said.

"Rika will make your jaw drop, just watch!" Vegeta said. "Part of an FWA Winning Match! Rika didn't win, but she showed she can hang with the Main Event crowd!"

"And Rika vs. Kaitlyn is about to get UNDERWAY!" Jonathan said. "Interesting to see these two powerhouses go...and we got a test of strength already underway!"

"Who's gonna win between those two muscles?" Jeremy wondered.

The two tie-up and begin a hotly contested strength test of strength between each other. Kaitlyn gets an upper hand as she pushes Rika down to her knees...but then Rika begins to come back and push Kaitlyn to HER knees! Kaitlyn recovers and gets back to a neutral position...but Rika kicks Kaitlyn's legs from under her and goes to town on her head! Rika bounces off the ropes and knees Kaitlyn in the face (JBL: OOOH! That'll knock out your bicuscpids!) and pins her. 1...2..Kaitlyn kicks out. Kaitlyn gets up and elbows Rika in the face. She continues to elbow her, and then elbows her head and Irish Whips her. Rika comes back with her OWN Irish Whip and throws Kaitlyn to the ropes. Rika catches Kaitlyn on the rebound...and throws her with a Back Suplex! Rika begins showing her strength in full form as she runs to the corner and CORNER CLOTHESLINES her so hard, she falls to the bottom of the corner. Rika stomps, but the ref pulls her away after five. Rika complies and goes back to Kaitlyn, who kicks Rika's stomach and threw her through the ropes. Rika gets up and turns INTO A BASEBALL SLIDE FROM KAITLYN! Rika's leans on the announce table as Kaitlyn gets on the apron and jumps to the floor. She punches Rika several times in the face before slamming it onto the table. She then grabs Rika and GETS HER OWN PUNCH! Rika lifts Kaitlyn up and bounces her head off the CCW Announce table. She hops onto apron as Kaitlyn is reeling and jumps off...and GETS A SPINEBUSTER ONTO THE TABLE! Rika is flat on the table as Kaitlyn takes in the cheers.

"Haha! Look at that power! They make 'em BIG in Texas, and Kaitlyn's showin' big tonight!" JBL said.

"Rika's sprawled out onto our table! She's moving, but dang that Spinebuster was brutal!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"*Replay* She just caught Rika RIGHT from the air! THAT'S power and skill folks! These two are heavy-hitting like no one's business tonight!" Jonathan said as Kaitlyn rolled Rika into the ring and slid in for a pin.

1...2...Rika kicks out.

"The powerhouse not out yet, Rika's not going down yet! She's always been a feisty and tough girl! Gonna take a LOT to pin her!" Vegeta said.

Kaitlyn grabs Rika and locks in a Lotus Lock on the Tamer, putting her in excruciating pain. Rika grunts and groans as she tries to find a way out of the hold. With her arms in the hold, she tries to move towards the ropes. She then rolls over and gets Kaitlyn in a pin! 1...2...Kaitlyn rolls the move back into original position, and begins pounding the chest of Rika. Rika growls...and then rolls over...and...LIFTS KAITLYN UP...AND ELECTRIC CHAIR DROPS HER! Rika pins Kaitlyn. 1...2...Kaitlyn kicks out. Rika picks The Hybrid Diva up and puts her on her shoulders and delivers a Gutbuster! She pins Kaitlyn. 1...2...Kaitlyn kicks out. Kaitlyn grabs the ropes as she gets up, and Rika runs towards her and gets a Mule Kick! Kaitlyn grabs Rika and delivers a Northern Lights Suplex. 1...2...Rika kicks out. Kaitlyn cracks her neck as she runs the ropes, and Rika stumbles up...and CATCHES HER...Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker! Rika growls as she pins Kaitlyn. 1...2...Kaitlyn kicks out. Rika heads to the top as Kaitlyn gets up. She dives off and Bionic Elb-KAITLYN CATCHES HER...BACKBREAKER! Rika holds her back as Kaitlyn pumps the crowd up and runs towards Rika...CROSSBODY! Kaitlyn feels full of energy as she picks Rika up and delivers an STO to her! She pins her. 1...2...Rika kicks out...but Kaitlyn gets up...and crouches over in a corner...

"Ooooh boy! Here comes Kaitlyn...and we've seen her get into this position for a Spear!" Tarble said.

"Rika's gonna be lights out if she gets hit with this!" Jeremy said.

Kaitlyn runs towards Rika...

...who sidesteps it and uses the momentum and THROWS Kaitlyn into the corner shoulder first! Rika rolls Kaitlyn up from behind!

1...

2...

Kaitlyn escapes and kicks Rika and DDTs her!

"Kaitlyn escaped! And she's running to the ropes!" Vegeta said.

Kaitlyn jumps into the corner and backflips out...

...RIGHT INTO RIKA'S LARIAT!

"WHOO!" Jonathan jumped, "THAT was high-impact!"

"What the...she isn't about to-" JBL was in shock as Vegeta exclaimed...

1...(Game!)

2...(Set!)

3! (And MATCH!)

The crowd gives their mixed reaction as Rika raises a fist in the air.

"Here is your winner...Rika!"

"She got the upset and pinned the Champ! Rika knocked off Kaitlyn!" Cole exclaimed.

"Well I'll be! That Rika's pretty good! Future Champ, no doubt! She wins her match and gains a ton of momentum for herself!" JBL said.

"Rika caught Kaitlyn off that dive from the ropes and Lariated her right into oblivion!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Props to Rika for pulling off the win against a Champion."

"We now go to an interview with our broadcast col-"

*Static*

Tarble was cut-off as static went off and the arena went dark.

"What in the..." Tarble said.

"Darn technical stooges..." Vegeta said.

"You guys ALWAYS have this?" JBL wondered.

"Something's up...I can feel it..." Jeremy said.

The lights come on...

...

...and Rika was in the ring...and Sailor Moon was on the apron with four other figures! All five girls wore black & white Senshi outfits and stared at Rika. All of them but Moon wore a bandana to cover their faces. The Tamer Chick looked around...but she'd never stray from a fight.

"Was this...that's...THAT'S SAILOR! IT'S SAILOR MOON!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Well what she doing out here? Go on! We had a good match!" JBL exclaimed.

"John, these girls...I think that #KillTheDivision thing...I think she MEANT it!" Cole exclaimed.

"NO DIP, SHERLOCK, WHAT CLUED YOU IN? THE HASHTAG, TWITTER, OR WHEN SHE DID IT ON AWE?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Rika, get OUT of there! Get OUT!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Bro, she's surrounded! She CAN'T get out!" Jeremy said.

"Oh no...the divas told each other to stick together in case this happened, but Sailor was nowhere in the arena! Their guard was let down!" Tarble exclaimed.

A smaller sixth girl grabbed a mic and stood outside the ring...staring at the scene. The crowd was confused...but the girl spoke...

"...Let Chaos Reign in Animated...the death...begins..."

The girls got into the ring and Rika braced herself, ready to fight. Rika smirks and just shrugs...if she's going out...she'll go out swinging...

"Oh no..." Tarble said.

The girls each took their bandanas off...

...each girl revealed themselves...

...Pluto...

...Neptune...

...Uranus...

...Saturn...

And the girl outside was Chib Chibi. The all anime crowd's jaw DROPPED! as the four Outer Senshi glared at Rika, along with Moon.

"It's...IT'S THE REST OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS, THE OUTTER SCOUTS! AND SAILOR CHIBI CHIBI!" Tarble exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL?" Vegeta could say no more.

"THOSE GIRLS HAVEN'T BEEN IN A WWE RING SINCE 1993! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING WITH SAILOR MOON?" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"THOSE GIRLS HAVEN'T BEEN RELEVANT IN TWENTY YEARS! TIME TO GET RELEVANT!" JBL exclaimed.

"This...this is INSANE! OTHER Scouts that team with Moon?!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"This whole thing just got upped to a WHOLE new level of intrigue, but...Rika is about to experience some of that intrigue!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Rika stared at all five girls...and then frowns...

...

...And she punches Sailor Neptune! And The JUMPING begins! The five girls gang up on Rika, beating her down as she tries to recover!

"THESE GIRLS ARE ANIMALS!" Tarble exclaimed, "WHAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF IT?"

"RECOGNITION, TARBLE! AND THESE GIRLS ARE DOING IT OH SO WELL!" JBL exclaimed.

Rika is surrounded...until KAITLYN rolls back into the ring! The crowd CHEERS as she pulls each girl off of Rika and Clotheslines one down!

"Kaitlyn, girl, this isn't your fight! Leave now and escape Rika's fate!" JBL said.

"I think she wants to share that fate with Rika!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Well that's assured they will now! Destruction!" JBL exclaimed.

Suddenly...KATARA AND TOPH RUN DOWN THE RAMP!

"CAVALRY! SWEET CAVALRY!" Tarble exclaimed as The Benders rolled into the ring!

"Oh it's a fight now! It's a damn fight! I LOVE it!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Four on Five! Toph on Neptune as she punches her to a corner! Kaitlyn knocking down Uranus and SPEARING MOON! Katara kicks Saturn into a corner and stomps a mudhole in her! And Rika has Pluto and pounds on her stomach! The Senshi come back, and the even fight is CLEAR!...

...until Chibi X2 slid a chair into the ring! Moon gets up and grabs it...and SMASHES IT OVER KAITLYN'S HEAD!

"BYE BYE, DIVA'S CHAMP!" Vegeta exclaimed as Kaitlyn rolled out.

"That chair just screwed Animated over! And look at the scene now!" Tarble exclaimed as Saturn CLOTHESLINES KATARA AND TOPH! Sailor smirks as the four beat up on Rika! Then the girls grabs Toph and throw her to Moon...WHO DELIVERS A SENSHI BOOT! Toph is down and Pluto throws her out the ring. Sailor grabs a mic from Chibi Chibi. As she spoke, her minions do her bidding..

"Set her face up to that corner post..." Sailor said as the Outer Scouts placed her head against the right corner post. (From the hard camera) the girls raise a chair...and SANDWICHES THE HEAD BETWEEN THE CHAIR AND THE POST! "Yeah...do it for all THREE of them 'til the bleed, girls...while I bleed this division's open wound...YOU ALL THINK I'M STUPID?! YA THINK I'M INSANE… It wasn't a lost cause...that hastag WAS AAALL real. And I'm showing it all tonight too." The girls have Toph bleeding from the back of her head and they grab Katara so they can do the same to her. Sailor continues.

"I bet you all thought I'd be alone, a one woman army. Well...The Outer Scouts...I love 'em. They saw to it that I wouldn't be alone. The same company that released them cause Mars and the other Inner Scouts left...they want to kill their division to. They had to struggle in the indies while Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter screwed around and got their own careers. And the worst part...The Inner girls never even SPOKE with the Outer Girls, save for special occasions. I spoke with them...rebuilt ties with them...and now...we're destroying together! And even our old spokesperson, Chibi Chibi got in on it." Sailor said as now Katara's bleeding from the back of her head from the chair shots. "I gave Mars an ultimatum on twitter. If you AAAALL saw...I told her this on the social media...LEAVE the WWE or else I will KILL the Diva's Division. She thought about it for a day...and what does she say? Oh, she acts brave...rallies the girls...and pretends as if she can stop me! BAD MISTAKE! She signed The Division's Death Warrant! I have full reign to DESTROY this division now, thanks to her! She underestimated my abilities! And now me and The Outer Senshi will ruin her entire 'homecoming' and destroy the division she so DESPERATELY wanted to rejoin." Chibi Chibi takes the mic. The girls grab Rika...who begins fighting back! But Uranus SPEARS HER INTO OBLIVION! They drag her to the corner, where Neptune grabs the chair.

"That's right, Uranus! She was ALWAYS the stronger Senshi! And YES...we'll be adopting OUR Japanese names too! Because we're breaking off our own ties! Like Sailor did 20 years ago...we're breaking ties from YOU ALL...and from The Inner SCOUTS...We Outer SENSHI will do our own thing. They want to constantly act as if we're LESS than them? Well let's see them act and be the same when we kill this division! The division that cold-heartedly released us and embraced that WCW turncoat Mars when she returned! At LEAST we didn't go to WCW! But Vince doesn't care. No one cares. And then they decided to do the SAME to Sailor as she's going into the Hall of Fame? She DESERVES this time! She DESERVES this moment! 22 years of LOYALTY! And she gets pushed aside when Mars comes in and has a boring match with an nobody? It was a GOOD thing she did away with Gwen! And it's a good thing we did away with Raven! And it's a good thing we did away with all those legends..." Chibi Chibi pointed to the 'Tron...and the fans were mortified as She-Ra, Daphne. & Alexandra were shown bloodied.

"She-Ra...Alexandra...Daphne...Wonder Woman...Helga Pataki...The Chipettes...Catwoman & Phoenix...Cindy Vortex...Iris...Runo...Shinobu...we did away with them all...and we'll continue...oh we'll continue on..." The girls bring in Katara, Toph, & Rika. And Sailor removes the covering for all three announce tables.

"Oh damn it, no, this is what they did to Raven at The AWE Supershow!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Move out!" Jeremy exclaimed as everyone ran!

Neptune got on the left turnbuckle (from the commentator table view) and Pluto got on the right turnbuckle. Uranus got on the apron...

"KILL 'EM!" Chibi 2x ordered...

...

...AND ALL THREE SENSHI THREW THE THREE GIRLS RIGHT THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLES IN UNISON!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"THESE GIRLS JUST DESTROYED THREE DIVAS IN STEREO AND I DON'T THINK IT'LL END THERE! THESE GIRLS WILL FIND MORE DIVAS TO DO THIS TO!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS? THIS PROVES NOTHING!" Tarble questioned.

"IT PROVES SOMETHING, TARBLE! PROVES MARS IS A BRAIN DEAD MORON! THOUGH, SHE DATES A BRAIN DEAD MAN SO IT HAS TO RUB OFF!" Vegeta exclaimed as The Senshi roll into the ring and stand side by side, Sailor in the middle with Chibi Chibi on her shoulders.

Sailor grabbed the mic..."From this point on...The Sailor Senshi SEPARATE from The Scouts...and we declare ourselves...the embodiment...of Chaos...and the brings...of death to this division. The Senshi Reapers are on duty...and this division's on life support...I think we better pull the plug at Wrestlemania...by DESTROYING This Women's Championship and OFFICIALLY signaling the death of The Diva's Division!"

"SHE'S GOING TO DO WHAT?!" Tarble exclaimec.

"SHE CAN'T DO THAT!" Cole exclaimed.

"YES SHE CAN! SHE'S CHAMPION! AND THE ONE WHO MADE THIS DIVISION WHAT IT IS TODAY! FWA WINNING!" Vegeta exclaimec.

"YOU CAN'T FIND NOT ONE THING TO CONDONE ABOUT THIS, VEGETA, SO STOP!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"HOW ABOUT YOU COME OVER HERE AND MAKE ME ELLIS!?" Vegeta exclaimed. "I'M NO COLLINSWORTH! I'M FULLY CAPABLE OF KICKING YOUR SCRAWNY ASS!"

"THERE'S BIGGER MATTERS, SHUT IT! Jonathan exclaimed.

"HAHA, I LOVE IT! MOON IS OFF HER ROCKER! I WANNA SEE IF SHE CAN DO IT!" JBL exclaimed.

"YOU'RE JUST AS INSANE IF YOU WANT TO SEE THAT!" Cole exclaimed.

The Senshi stand in the ring as EMTs rush out to tend to the divas The Senshi hurt.

*Commercial*

"Welcome back to Saturday Night Animated, and a...horrific moment with Sailor again." Tarble said. "*Replays Start* Rika vs. Kaitlyn was a great match, and Rika pulled an upset! Great, until the lights went out and Sailor and her Outer Senshi arrived."

Cole takes over, "They initiated a BRUTAL assault on the winner, but Diva's Champion Kaitlyn would get involved! And the Katara and Toph Bei Fong would also! The fight got fairer! Until Moon got a chair and BELTED our Champion in the skull! And then it just got worse."

Jonathan finished, "The chair shots, smashing the skulls against the steel posts. And Sailors Moon & Chibi Chibi would continue their rants on the division and Mars and The Inner Scouts, all while brutalities would continue...until all three girls were put through our announce tables."

"We should be getting new tables...but man...that was brutal. What the heck kind of nutjob is she? AJ Lee and her can talk!" JBL quipped.

"Man...this is...this is nuts..." Jeremy said. "Could they pull it off?"

"Honestly...I don't know...what I DO know is that Mars screwed over everyone...the selfish idiot..." Vegeta said.

Backstage, Mars seethed with rage as the real and cartoon divas stood around and watched Rika, Toph, & Katara get loaded into an ambulance. Sokka stood their, seething with rage as his fists shook. Misty banged her fist up against a wall as the real divas voiced their displeasure.

"That wasn't right. It wasn't. They did NOT deserve that." Natalya said.

"Yeah...you girls need to handle Sailor." Naomi said to Animation girls. Mars and Misty shook their heads as the other divas sigh. The Bellas just stand their, smug looks on their faces.

Brie scoffed, "Honestly, if they would've fought better, they wouldn't have gotten like this."

"Yeah, plus it's all Mars's fault for endangering them. She's the biggest idiot out of this whole thing." Nikki said.

Mars and Misty stay silent...before SUPERKICKING THE BELLAS IN STEREO (Misty kicks Brie, Mars kicks Nicki)! The real girls just taunt The Bellas while Misty and Mars leave.

Elsehwhere is Josh Matthews in the interview area.

"Josh Matthews here with my guest at this time...Randy Orton." The crowd cheers and boos as Randy appears. "Randy...your opponent for tonight, Charlie Brown, has a lot on his plate. If he beats you, he gets one step closer to Wrestlemania to be in The Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Your thoughts?"

Randy licks his lips and speaks as he sways side to side. "Josh, I guess I'm in the dream killing business tonight. No biggie. I used to kill legends, now I kill dreams. See, I don't care if Brown gets to go to Mania or not. See, I win. I don't just say, 'Oh, here...let me help you fulfill your wishes!'...if Brown wants it, he better stay on his A Game. Though nothing will stop him from getting beaten down by The Viper...The Apex Predator...and receiving an R...K...O..." Randy leaves the area, and Josh nods his head.

"There you have it, Randy Orto-" Josh was cut-off...as Sokka walked over. Josh, needless to say, was confused. "Sokka, I don't have you scheduled for an intervie-"

Sokka snatched the mic from Josh's hands and speaks, "Now I'm not just gonna SIT HERE and just let this guy get away with this! My SISTER was hurt cause of you, you son of a bitch! And I'm holding YOU responsible for it! I can't hurt your little dime piece, but I can sure as HELL hurt you! ITACHI, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S SUPERSTARS VS. ANIMATION, I WANT YOU LATER ON TONIGHT! AND YOU BETTER SHOW UP...or I'll come find you..." Sokka gives the mic back to Josh and walks off...

"Orton promising to make Charlie Brown work for his shot...but...Sokka just..." Tarble was in shock.

"Sokka just asked for his own career termination! What idiot PURPOSELY challenges Itachi? Mr. Water Tribe...this isn't NCW! This is WWE! And Itachi will MURDER you!

"Though you can't BLAME the guy!" Jeremy said, "His sister got maimed by a jealous girl! And what's the best rout for revenge? Her boyfriend!"

"Who happens to be an undefeated monster with a World Title. Sokka's a bull who found his sister slaughtered...but ya can't fight the hunter's husband, the butcher, now can ya?" JBL said.

"This situation is affecting more than just the girls. The guys have some issues here now as well. This is only going to get worse before it continu-"

Before Jonathan could finish, "Hero" by Skillet started up, which gained some boos from the crowd. The guitar kicked in and Jonathan groaned.

"Ozone...Animated...does this man bring me anything besides grief..." Jonathan rubbed his temples, tired of being interrupted.

_**I'm just a step away**_

_**I'm just a breath away **_

_**Losin' my faith today (Fallin' off the edge today) **_

_**I am just a man **_

_**Not superhuman (I'm not superhuman) **_

_**Someone save me from the hate **_

Ben walks out, cocky and smug as ever. He raises his hands in the air and the sparks fall like rain from the top of the stage. He lowers them as he walks down the ramp.

_**It's just another war **_

_**Just another family torn (Falling from my faith today) **_

_**Just a step from the edge **_

_**Just another day in the world we live **_

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from Bellewood, Illinois; he is...The Best in the Universe, the Hero...Ben '10' Tennyson!"

_**I need a hero to save me now **_

_**I need a hero (save me now) **_

_**I need a hero to save my life**_

_**A hero'll save me (just in time)**_

"Ben Tennyson, Animation star, and our partners from CCW know a LOT about this guy!" Michael Cole said as he looked over to the twins.

"Oooh yeah..." Jeremy said, "I could write BOOKS about this guy in CCW...the most smug, cocky, company killing guys I know..."

"And yet everytime, he escapes with The Magnus Title...we can't escape the guy, Jeremy. We can't. We'll be with him forever."

"Oh joy..." Jeremy said. "Well obvious here for Ben, it's MitB time. A Briefcase he has held before!"

"And has SUCCESSFULLY cashed in before! The FIRST Cartoon Wrestler to do so!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah...and now he wants more. But also remember Ben's problems with TD Kenelly recently, another MitB participant." Michael Cole said.

"TD's dating his alternate universe cousin -don't ask- Young Gwen Tennyson, CCW Female's Champion." Tarble said.

"DON'T say her name either..." Jonathan said.

"'Tennyson' is a curse word where we're from." Jeremy said. Ben got on the turnbuckle and winked at Jonathan & Jeremy. Jeremy scowled. "Get the Tennyson away from us..." Jeremy said to Ben.

"Well this kid's done it all! He's won every Belt he can in WWE! He's a World Champion wherever he goes! Ben is a FUTURE WWE Hall of Famer!" JBL said.

The static can be heard and the arena POPS as the drums beat...and Living Colour's lead singer asks us to-

_**Look in my eyes **_

_**What do you see? **_

_**The cult of personality **_

CM Punk walks out...

_**I know your anger, **_

_**I know your dreams**_

_**I've been everything you want to be Oh, **_

_**I'm the cult of personality **_

CM Punk kneels down and checks his wrist to see what time it is. Paul Heyman, urn in hand, looks at the watch and confirms for Punk, who gets up and yells that "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" He turns around and shows everyone the back of his shirt..."Best in the World"...

_**Like Mussolini and Kennedy **_

_**I'm the cult of personality **_

_**The cult of personality **_

_**The cult of personality **_

Ben stares at Punk, not liking the "Best in the World", as he finds himself The "Best in the Universe"...

_**Neon lights, **_

_**a Nobel prize **_

_**When a mirror speaks, the reflection lies **_

_**You don't have to follow me **_

_**Only you can set me free**_

"And his opponent; from Chicago Illinois; CM Punk!" Goofy announced.

"Punk, also a future Hall of Famer! He and Ben...'Best in the World' 'Best in the Universe', we're going to settle this tonight! Who's the best?" JBL said.

"Punk recently involved with The Undertaker...as evidenced by his taking of the urn, which Paul Heyman is holding." Tarble exclaimed.

"It was a despicable move that Punk used to try to play his OWN mind games against the Deadman, but it only made him more resolved to BEAT Punk at Wrestlemania 29." Cole said.

"One dirty cheat fighting another...oh the antics will be LOVELY..." Jeremy said.

"Punk...the LONGEST running WWE Champion of the modern era. Eclipsed by only Hulk Hogan, Bob Backlund, and Bruno Sammartino. Punk made himself a legend with that reign. 2012 was The Year of Punk. Losing to Rock at Royal Rumble." Jonathan said.

"Nice, human encyclopedia! Now quiet! The match is starting!" Vegeta said, gaining grumbles from Jonathan.

The bell rings as Punk and Ben circle each other. The crowd is FIRMLY behind Punk. "CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!" they chant as Ben just mocks them. Ben yells out "BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" and the crowd boos him. Punk yells, "BEST IN THE WOOORLD!" and the crowd eats it up! Ben and Punk tie up, and Ben pushes Punk into a corner. The ref splits them up, but Ben just separates himself from Punk and raises his arms as if he didn't do anything. However, he goes for a right hand, but that's blocked and responded to with several jabs to the face! Punk kicks Ben's gut and bounces off the ropes, and knees his face, sending him back up while holding his face. Punk runs behind Ben and runs forward and delivers a Bulldog to Ben! The former WWE Champion bends over and yells out, "I thought you were "Best in the Universe?" before kicking Ben's chest and grabbing his leg. Punk kicks Ben's right leg hard, and then runs over to Ben's head and PUSHES the leg far back! Ben groans in pain as Punk chuckles. He picks Ben up and delivers several knees to the face. However, ONE knee was caught and Ben picks Punk up and flips Punk over with a unique Fisherman's Suplex! Ben goes for no pin, but instead grabs Punks OWN right leg and begins kicking it full force. Ben grabs around the ankle and SLAMS the leg down the the mat. Ben mocks Punk. "Universe is bigger than a World, dingus!" before doing a 360 degree spin and landing a Leg Drop on Punk's neck! Ben picks Punk up by his head and hooks the arm and head...and delivers a Suplex. Ben smiles and kicks Punk again, before locking in a Front Headlock. Ben tightens around Punk's neck and tries getting him to submit. Ben is keeping Punk down, but...Punk begins getting up. The crowd claps and claps...and Punk manages to get up, but Ben just turns the move into a DDT! He pins Punk.

1...2...Punk kicks out.

"Punk and Ben warring with strikes and words here. MASSIVE egos coming into MASSIVE play here tonight." Cole said as Ben lifted Punk up.

"Evenly matched so far! But will this keep up? We'll see after the break!" Tarble said.

*Commercial*

The show comes back, and Ben runs towards Punk and gets a Kitchen Sink!

"Kitchen Sink connecting! Ben flipped over! And welcome back to Superstars vs. Animation!" Tarble said. "During the break, Punk got back into control *During Commercial Break* with a mighty Savate Kick to the jaw! And Ben went down! *Replay over*"

"The Title of 'Best' never so hotly contested like this before!" Jonathan said, "Both men have it as a moniker, but only one can TRULY be the Best!"

Punk throws Ben to a corner and runs towards it. Ben sees this coming and grabs Punk before dropping him with an STO! He pins Punk. 1...2...Punk kicks out. Ben gets up and Punk goes to town again, landing kick after kick to Ben's body. But the man is grabs Punk's left leg...which Punk responds to with an Enzuguiri! Ben falls to his knees and Punk smiles in a cocky manner. He bounces off the ropes and runs forward...and Ben ducks a kick and grabs Punk from behind and delivers a German Suplex! He bridges with a pin. 1...2..Punk kicks out. Ben grabs Punks head and slams it on a corner. He then picks Punk up by the leg and FLAPJACKS HIM FACE FIRST into the corner! Ben loves the opening this gives and bouncess off the ropes and delivers an Overcastle! Punk holds his face, and Ben snickers to himself. He picks Punk up and puts him in a Double Underhook and them slams Punk with a Double Underhook DDT. he just snickers again, trying to "keep in his laughter"...but Ben picks Punk up again and Irish Whips him to the ropes. He bounces off the ropes as well, and Ben...lands a nice Side Effect! 1...2...Punk kicks out. Ben picks Punk's legs up and Tosses him to the ropes...which Punk jumps off of and jumps onto Ben! Ben catches Punk, mid-Springboard DDT attempt, and delivers a Sit-Out Spinebuster à la TD Kenelly. 1...2...Punk kicks out, but Ben locks in a Single Leg Boston Crab. Punk is in trouble...and he tries to get to the ropes...but he is FAR from any ropes. Punk, however, picks his own self up by his hands...and PUSHES BEN OFF WITH HIS FOOT! Ben goes bouncing off the ropes and Punk catches his with a Snap Scoop Powerslam! He pins Ben. 1...2...Ben kicks out. Punk rubs his head and looks back at Ben, and begins kicking his chest as he tries to get up. Ben is rocked with each strike, and then DUCKS the head kick and rolls Punk up. 1...2...Punk rolls out and KICKS BEN RIGHT IN THE HEAD! Ben rolls out the ring and onto the floor, trying to compose himself. He gets up and Punk runs the ropes inside the ring...dives off the ropes...AND LANDS A DIVING CROSSBODY ONTO BEN THAT KNOCKS EACH MAN INTO THE TABLE!

"These two stars putting on one heck of a match here, they're evenly matched!" JBL said.

"*Replay* The height Punk gets on that one is incredible! And BOTH get knocked into the table! Punk and Ben are impressive in that ring, no DOUBT about it!" Tarble said.

"Ben's STILL trying to reel from that one. Punk's up and now he's back on the offensive...SLAMMING Ben's head against our table!" Jonathan said.

Punk picks Ben up and Snake Eyes him against the table! The ref's count is at "3!" And Punk grabs Ben and throws him head-first against a corner post! Ben gets up, a tiny cut on his head (out of kayfabe, it's a legit cut), and Punk grabs him again. Punk Irish Whips Ben...but Ben reverses it and Punk gets THROWN OVER the steel steps! Ben rolls into the ring and rolls out, restarting the count. He goes over to the CCW table and begins removing the top to it along with the monitors. (Jeremy: Oh not here, Tennyson! Come on! We just GOT these new ones!) Ben tells Jeremy to "SHUT UP!" and drags Punk over to the table and slams his head onto the table before throwing him onto the table. He hops onto the table and picks Punk up. (Jonathan: Oh no, he's going for Intergalactic!) Ben hooks a dazed Punk's head. "BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" and jumps up...and gets THROWN DOWN ONTO THE TABLE! (Cole: Ben gets PLANTED onto the table meant for Punk!) The crowd cheers as Ben is laid out and Punk rolls off the table and makes his way to the ring. Punk gets up...and looks to the corner. He gives off a devilish smile...and the crowd LOVES it! CM Punk goes to the corner and climbs to the top. He stands up...and stands tall...and points his fingers to the sky...and jumps off (JBL: Punk ready to risk it all!)...and DRIVES BEN RIGHT THROUGH THE CCW TABLE WITH A DIVING ELBOW DROP! (Vegeta: AND PUNK JUST TURNED RISK INTO REWARD!) Punk gets up, holding his arm as the crowd cheers in excitement! Punk winces in pain, but Ben is out of it. Punk grabs Ben, while the crowd chants "CM PUNK! CM PUNK!" and drags him into the ring. Punk rolls onto the apron...and for good measure, slingshots over the ropes and onto Splashes onto Ben for the pin! 1...2...Ben kicks OUT! (Tarble: I DIDN'T see that one coming! Ben looked out of it!) Punk looks around and chuckles a bit. He picks Ben up and hooks the arm and head...lifts him up...and slams him with a Sit-Out Suplex Slam. He pins Ben with a hook to the leg. 1...2...Ben kicks out. Punk gets up and holds his hips. He looks at Heyman, who shrugs. Punk shrugs as well and picks up Ben. He Irish Whips Ben to the ropes...but Ben reverses The Irish Whip. Ben runs towards Punk, who puts up two feet to halt the advance! Ben stumbles back as Punk heads to the top. He measures Ben, who, in a lightning fast motion, runs to the corner, steps onto the turnbuckle, grabs his arm and leg, and DOUBLE ARM SUPER SUPLEXES PUNK OFF THE TOP!

"WHOA! What athleticism!" Cole exclaimed.

"That Double Underhook Superplex just took BOTH men out for now! Wait...Ben's up, but I bet he doesn't even KNOW where he is!" Vegeta said, "OR what he's done!"

"That move gave Ben another window of opportunity here. And I think Ben's finally got a pin! 1...2...and no, Punk kicks out! Fun match here!" Jonathan said.

"I know, bro. Both men are unbearable to be near, but they're BOTH two of the best wrestlers of this day, and this match shows it." Jeremy said.

"Punk and Tennyson back up...and KICK TO THE HEAD FROM PUNK!" Tarble exclaimed. "1...2...Ben kicks out."

"Oh boy, I'm thinking there's about to be an EXPLOSION of offense right now! And Punk is ready!" JBL said.

Punk Irish Whips Ben and runs to Ben and delivers a Short-Arm Clothesline. Ben gets up, and Punk delivers an Inverted Atomic Drop. He then throws Ben to the corner, and Punk and fans knows what's coming next as he runs to the corner...but Ben knows what's coming next as well and rolls out of the way! Punk crashes into the corner knee first and Ben immediately grabs him from behind and hits a Reverse Suplex! Ben pins Punk. 1...2...Punk kicks out. Ben rubs his hands through his hair and picks Punk up. He lifts him up from behind and put him on his back...Omni-Drop (Vertabreaker) time...but Punk gets out of it and kicks the back of Ben's head! Ben holds it and Punk hits a Spinning Neckbreaker! Punk pins Ben! 1...2...Ben kicks out. Ben uses the ropes to get up and leans in the corner and Punk runs towards it...and puts up his knees...but Ben catches him and goes for a Running Powerbomb...but Punk gets out of it and jumps on the ropes and jumps to the top...and jumps off...and gets CAUGHT by Ben! And put on his shoulders...ALIEN ACT (Attitude Adjustment)!

"Oh he's showing off his CCW moveset just cause we're here, huh?" Jeremy said. "Whatever!"

Ben pins as Jeremy deems it wise to-

1... (Check it...)

2...(Aaand...)

Punk kicks out!

"Hmm...don't forget it juuust yet!" Jeremy said.

"Punk used to AAs of the same kind from Cena, and this should be child's play for now!" JBL said. "But smart from Ben! Pulling out a move he doesn't use in WWE! Puts Punk on higher alert!"

"And Ben is IN control right now! And he is playing around with Punk!" Vegeta said.

Ben throws Punk to the corner and Running Shoulder Thrusts Punk into it! Ben then grabs Punk's feet and grabs his feets. He locks in a Sharpshooter...but he's looking for a Head-Lock too...

"Omni-Lock time! This gets in and it's Game Set Match for Punk because he's tapping!" Vegeta said.

Punk fights back however, with elbows...multiple elbows! Ben releases what he had of the hold and stumbled around into a corner...and gets A RUNNING KNEE TO THE FACE...AND A CORNER BULLDOG! Punk pumps up everything as he cheers for himself. Ben gets up and Ben grabs his neck and...gets several elbows to the face. Ben kicks Punk in the gut and hooks the head...lifts him up...IMPALER DDT! Ben pins CM Punk and hooks the leg. 1...2...Punk kicks out! Ben just smirks...and yells out "BEST...IN THE UNIVERSE!" before he began stomping on the ground...

"Bro...I may know this one..." Jeremy said.

"We ALL know it, Jeremy..." Jonathan said.

Ben...stalks CM Punk...

"C'mon, Punk, don't get caught! Get aware!" JBL said.

"Punk's about to get beat!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Punk gets up...and Ben grabs the head and jumps...

...

...Punk counters The Intergalactic instead...AND LOCKS IN THE ANACONDA VICE! The crowd goes wild as Ben is locked in The Anaconda Vice!

"NO WAAAY! PUNK JUST TURNED THE TABLES AND NOW BEN'S LITTLE LIFE IS ON THE LINE!" JBL said.

"The same move Punk has made COUNTLESS like Chris Jericho and more tap to! Punk may be close to having Ben tap!" Cole exclaimed.

Punk tightens the hold and Ben's free arm flails around helplessly as he can't get to any ropes! Punk screams and Ben reaches...and Ben punches Punk in the face! Ben tries rolling onto his side, but Punk doesn't allow it! Ben, however, begins kicking Punk in the back of the head! Ben punches Punk in the side of his head and combines that with the kicks to the back of the head. Punk is relentless and DOESN'T let go! But Ben finally continues doing the strikes and...manages to roll Punk onto his OWN back! Ben grabs the legs and locks them in...and grabs the head and locks THAT in...OMNI-LOCK!

"OMNI-LOCK! Now BEN'S in the driver seat! The Omni-Lock! Punk feels the stretching pain! And Ben may be closing in on the win!" Tarble exclaimed.

"And Punk is screaming in pain! The 'Hero' has Punk where he wants him!" Jeremy said.

Ben tightens the holds, and Punk growls in pain. He looks at the ropes...and begins his trip to the ropes...Punk begins carrying Ben to the ropes...much to Ben's surpise. He gets a finger-tip on the rope...and...

...Ben releases the hold and Punk gets up. Ben picks Punk up, who elbows Ben in the face and goes for another high kick to the head, but Ben catches the foot and spins Punk around. Ben jumps up and grabs the head INTERGALACTIC DRILLING PUNK TO THE MAT!

"INTERGALACTIC!" The twins said in unison.

"AND IT'S DONE, BYE BYE, BRADSHAW!" Vegeta exclaimed as the ref counts.

1...(Game!)

2...(Set!)

Punk kicks out!

"And Ma-WHOA didn't see that coming!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Punk KICKED out of The Intergalactic! Punk is STILL in this?" Tarble wondered.

"And Ben's expression turns from a cocky one to an upset one...he's wondering WHY CM Punk isn't down yet!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"You can see his face go from happy to sad in zero seconds!" Jonathan said as Ben picks Punk up and go for ANOTHER Intergalactic...but Punk pushes him off and into the ropes...and onto Ben's shoulders!

Ben flailed around and tried to ecape...and gets a hold of the ropes! Ben gets off and Punk Wheel Kicks Ben down! Ben gets up and he runs to him and Punk just grabs Ben from behind and unleashes a German Suplex of his own! Ben is down and Punk...puts his hands together...and rests his head on them...

"Ooooh, we all know THIS!" Cole said.

"Punk ready to make Ben go to sleep!" JBL said.

Punk lifts Ben onto his shoulders and keeps him there...but Ben begins elbowing Punk's head. Ben slips off and Savate Kicks Punk in the face. Punk stumbles around and Ben CLOTHESLINES PUNK! Ben then grabs Punk's head...and laughs as he places it between his legs. He lifts Punk...up...and POWERBOMBS HIM! Ben pins Punk, who's laid out in the middle of the ring.

"This is it! Ben! Got it done!" Tarble said.

1...(Game!)

2...(Set!)

KICKOUT!

"Punk STILL isn't giving in! Ben needs to keep going!" Cole said.

Ben sees Punk get up, and runs the ropes...he comes back, and Clotheslines Punk-No, Punk catches the arm and twists themselves around...Ben winds up under Punk's arm and gets PLANTED with a move that's...

"The OUCH Effect of Zoe Payne! CCW Female who, tonight, may ALSO become Female's Champ and beat Gwen from CCW!" Jonathan said.

"The two made a deal and Punk said he wanted to do something for Zoe! They talked on twitter, saying that this Saturday would be...hashtag...#EndOfTen...will this be the end of THIS Ten?" Jeremy exclaimed.

1...

2...

Ben kicks out!

"Oooh, looks like Zoe's finisher wasn't enough to put down Benji!" JBL said.

"Punk's getting a tad bit irritated...what's he about to do next?" Vegeta said.

CM Punk goes for a right hand, but Ben catches it and gives Punk a KNEE to tha face, taking Punk down! Ben is miffed...but he doesn't quit...

"Ben is frustrated, and rightfully so! He wanted that pin so badly! I think..." Jonathan stops..."Hold on...wait...Ben's...winding his arm up...he's exposing that Omnitrix..."

"Oh no!" Tarble said, "Ben did this two weeks ago against TD for the win! Ben may be ready to use that Omnitrix again!"

"And it's legal because that watch is a part of him!" JBL said, "C'MON, PUNK, GET AWARE!"

Punk gets up and Ben runs with his right forearm out...

...

...

...

"OH OH!" Cole exclaimed...

...as Ben WAS HOISTED INTO THE AIR...

...

...and GIVEN THE GO...TO...SLEEP!

"GTS! GTS CONNECTING!" Jonathan said.

"BEN IS OUT! Ben is down!" Tarble said.

"NO! NO!" Vegeta lamented.

Punk pins Ben!

Jeremy said, "Folks,-"

1...(Check it...)

...

2...(And...)

...

BEN GETS A FOOT ON THE ROPES!

"For...NEVER MIND!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"BEN KICKED OUT OF THE GTS!" Cole exclaimed.

"THAT WAS IMPOSSIBLE!" JBL exclaimed.

"THAT WAS INSANE! BEN HAS SOME FIGHT LEFT IN HIM!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"BEN SURVIVED...whoop...BUT PUNK LOOKS PISSED! AND HEYMAN'S JUST AS CONFUSED!" Jonathan pointed out.

"PUNK'S BEEN SHOCKED, AND I THINK...I THINK HE'S TRYING TO REMOVE THE TURNBUCKLE COVER!" Cole said.

Punk pulls the cover, but the ref reprimands him for that. Punk goes back to Ben and Irish Whips him...

...

...INTO THE REFEREE! The refere bumps into the corner and goes down and Ben stumbles back and CLOTHESLINES PUNK!

"Punk trying to cheat and used the corner as a ploy to knock him out!" Tarble said.

"Smart move! And a repaying for that Omnitrix deal!" JBL said. "But Ben ruined it!"

Punk gets up and Ben puts Punk on his shoulders...

...

And on his back...back to back...

BEN GETS THE OMNI-DROP REVERSED AGAIN! Punk pushes Ben to the corner...and PUNK DOUBLE KNEES THE HEAD OF BEN INTO THE CORNER!

"HAHA, PUNK JUST KNEECAPITATED BEN!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Fitting for a Tennyson to go down with a move a Tennyson does!" JBL laughed.

Punk is breathing hard...and he turns to the apron...

"What's Punk's next plan?" Cole wondered.

Punk looks at Heyman and asks him to...hand him the urn! Heyman smiles and hands Punk the urn. Punk then looks at Ben as he tries to stand up...

"Oh no...oh that's cheap!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Y'know what, cheap means Punk gets more bang for his BUCK!" JBL exclaimed.

"This is something I'd expect from Ben!...and Punk too...man, these two are DIRTY!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Punk measures Ben as he stands up...the crowd is roaring…

...Ben is up and turns around...and Punk goes for the hit!...

...

_***GONG!***_

_**THE FANS GO INSANE AS THE LIGHTS GO OUT IN THE ARENA!**_

"IT'S THE UNDERTAKER!" Cole exclaimed.

"HE WANTS THE URN PUNK STOLE AND REVENGE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"OH MAN! BRO, WE'RE ABOUT TO SEE TAKER IN PERSON!" Jeremy spazzed.

"BRO, BE A COLOR COMMENTATOR, NOT A FAN!...BUT YES, THIS IS COOL!" Jonathan laughed.

"PUNK, YOU'RE ABOUT TO PAY YOUR PRICE FOR MESSIN WITH TAKER!" JBL exclaimed.

The lights came back on...

...And Punk saw NO sign of Taker!

"Where is he-...oooooooh..." Vegeta looked on.

Punk just gloated and laughed as BEN CLOCKED HIM WITH A FOREARM SHOT WITH HIS OMNITRIX!

"BEN JUST KO'D CM PUNK! BEN GOT PUNK OFF THE DISTRACTION!" Cole exclaimed.

"NO! What? NO!" JBL said, "Well Punk that's what ya get!"

Ben pins Punk as the crowd boos!

1...(Game!)

...

2...(Set!)

...

3! (And MATCH!)

"Oh man! Ben Tennyson just pinned CM Punk!" Cole exclaimed as the bell rings and "Hero" blasts through the sound system.

"Here is your winner...Ben Tennyson!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Ben took advantage! Ben took advantage and WON The match!" Vegeta exclaimed, "He IS better than CM Punk!"

"Best in the Universe trumped Best in the World..." Jeremy said..."...We will NEVER hear the end of this..."

"We won't, brother...we won't..." Jonathan groaned.

"Ben *Replays show* and Punk put on a clinic to show who was the Best...feet flew and punches were thrown...tables destroyed as well! But in the end, we got The Undertaker making an "appearance" that ended Punk's moment!" Cole said.

"Don't take away from either of them! This match was great! One of the best these two have had! But Animation stood tall with this one!" Tarble said.

"Naw...Ben got this one! He deserves it! He played smart! Can't argue with it!" JBL said.

Ben celebrates in the ring, his foot on top of a downed Punk...

_**Ain't no stoppin' me, nooow...**_

The crowd cheers as TD's music plays!

"TD? Why's he here?" Tarble wondered.

"Because those two have had bad blood for the past couple of weeks and Ben pissed off the blonde earlier with his 'threat'!" Vegeta exclaimed.

TD runs down the ramp and slides into the ring, and stares down Ben. The two begin arguing about earlier and Punk meanwhile gets up...urn in hand...

_***GONG!***_

"OH NOT AGAIN!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"IT'S HIS GONG..." Cole said.

The lights come on...

...And UNDERTAKER IS STANDING BEHIND TD & BEN! Punk sees this and gets up. His mortified face confuses Ben & TD...but then they plainface...and they realize what's happening...all three stare dead at The Deadman...

"Undertaker...his deadly gaze on Punk..." Cole said.

...and Ben argues with Undertaker about him being in "His ring"...

"Bad idea, BitU..." Jeremy said.

Undertaker grabbed Ben and THREW HIM ACROSS THE RING! TD moves out of Taker's way and Taker grabs Punk and makes him drop the urn! Undertaker then unleashes a barrage of punches to the face and gut of Punk as he backs him into a corner...and keeps going!

"PUNK GETTING HIS COMEUPPANCCE AND DAMN IT HE DESERVES IT!" Cole exclaimed.

"PUNK DESERVED THIS FOR SO LONG AND NOW HE'S FINALLY GETTING WHAT WAS COMING TO HIM!" Tarble exclaimed.

Punk stumbled out of the corner and GRABBED Punk's neck...

"Uh oh! Taker's about to take him for a ride!" JBL exclaimed.

Taker does a cut-throat taunt...and BEN TENNYSON SLAMS THE URN OVER TAKER'S HEAD!

"WHAT?" Cole was surprised.

"BEN DIDN'T LIKE TAKER ATTACKING HIM AND NOW BEN'S GETTING HIS REVENGE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Ben slams the urn into Taker's head AGAIN and takes the Phenom down. Ben then grabs Undertaker's head...and IMPALER DDTS IT ONTO THE URN! Ben kicks the urn away, and Punk grabs it and scurries off with Heyman! Ben stands over The Undertaker and yells at him. "DON'T YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME! DON'T DO IT!" Ben exclaimed as TD looked on...shocked and amazed. TD leaves the ring...and Ben raises his hands as he yells out "BEST...IN THE UNIVERSE..."...and Taker tries getting up...and Ben SLAMS HIS OMNITRIX FOREARM INTO TAKER'S HEAD! Ben stands over a knocked out Undertaker and puts up a Legend Killer pose. TD just stares at Ben...who stares right back at TD and yells, "You STILL wanna fight me, Rookie? HUH? YOU STILL WANT A FIGHT? I'M NOT YOUR EQUAL! I'M NOT SOME NXT ROOKIE! I WILL RUIN YOU, KENELLY!" TD just backs off, still staring off with Ben.

"Ben just...wow, THAT'S that Tennyson aggression we're used to. When Ben gets mad enough, he IS a force to be reckoned with." Jeremy said.

"I know...Ben just beat Punk AND decimated The Undertaker...what the heck just happened here." Cole said.

"Haha! And THIS is why Ben deserves to be at Mania! Him vs. Itachi! The kid's PROVED himself tonight! Give him what he deserves!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"TD looking VERY unsure there...a few minutes ago, he was ready to fight Ben. NOW...he's...looking unsure of himself." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, because he just REALIZED who he was trying to feud with! That isn't some ROOKIE from development he's trying to mess with! This is Ben Tennyson! The Best in the Universe! Kenelly's been trying to bite off more than he can chew, and tonight, I think Ben just OFFICIALLY PROVED to TD that he needs to back off before he makes a rookie mistake!" JBL said.

"Well #EndOfTen isn't going as planned. On Animated's half, it just made Ben TEN TIMES stronger. Let's just hope on XX it gets better." Tarble said.

"Yeah...let's hope." Jeremy said.

Elsewhere backstage, Vince was walking with Lex Luthor, head of WWE Animated Inc. and Commander Duke, Head of Animated Talent Relations. Penny Sanchez walks up to them.

"Salutations, Mr. McMahon...question that we all have been wondering...what is this surprise you have for our Toon World Champion?"

Mr. McMahon just raises his head...and speaks. "It's...something that will benefit BOTH of us greatly. And that is all I will say." Vince walked off with Duke and Luthor, and NORMAN walks in! The crowd cheers for the hometown hero as he gets ready for his match!

"Oh, Norman! Salutations! Any last words before your big match?" Penny asked. Norman thought about it...

"Penny...I am not a fan of bullies. And Broly is the definition of BULLY! He has done it for too long! And tonight...I plan on showing Broly why you shouldn't bully. By tonight's end, I will have survived Broly's Legendary Three Minute Challenge and shown him that he can't scare ANYONE ANYMORE..."

Norman leaves Penny and makes his way to the ring.

"Broly vs. Norman...the SLAUGHTER begins...NEXT!" Vegeta said.

*Commercial*

In the ring...the arena grows darker...and "Enter Sandman" by Metallica plays. The crowd gives Broly NO love as they boo the Legendary Super Saiyan to kingdom come. The bell rings as they give Broly the biggest booing he's ever received.

"The following is a Legendary Three Minute Challenge scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from New Vegeta; The Legendary Super Saiyan...Broly!" Goofy announced.

"The judge...the jury... no, we skipped STRAIGHT to the executioner...Broly...he's not one to just be challenging, and THAT'S where Norman screwed up...BAD..." Vegeta said.

"If I may put my two cents in this..." JBL said. "Why in the name of Sam Hill would you CHALLENGE Broly? Is DEATH something you feel like doing soon? You've SEEN what he can do...WHY bring it on yourself?"

"Bradshaw, when your family is threatened, you spring into action! You don't just sit there and let it happen. And Norman saw Broly push his daughter down and bully Dan and her. He saw ALL he needed to see." Tarble said.

"Yeah, well I hope Norman's lived all he needed to live, because he's done for." Vegeta said.

The Pokemon Advanced Challenge Theme plays, and THE CROWD ERUPTS INTO HEARTFELT CHEERS AS Norman walks out! The gym leader points to the crowd and walks down the ramp.

"And the challenger;...from PETALBURG CITY, HOENN; HE IS...THE PETALBURG CITY GYM LEADER...NORMAN!" Goofy exclaimed as loud as he could, even with the loud crowd! "Gawrsh...a-hyuck, loud crowd!"

"Now Norman HAS wrestled before, just to clarify things!" Jonathan said. "Norman has wrestled in Hoenn League Wrestling, which is a smaller organization in the giant Pokemon Wrestling League, the whole federation."

"It's like The NWA of old!" JBL said.

"Norman's skill...does NOT match Broly's raw power. Not much does." Vegeta said.

Norman walks up to his wife in the front row and hugs and kisses her.

"Bringing your family to a slaughtering...not right..." Vegeta said.

"I have faith. I do! I think Norman has a chance!" Tarble said. "Broly HAS been defeated before."

"By Ted Kord, due to Broly making a rookie mistake, and The Punisher, because that crazy freak just was insane...Norman CAN'T do it. He has no rookie mistakes to take advantage or a weapon he can use. Norman...this is the BIGGEST mistake of your life." Vegeta said.

Norman gets in the ring with Broly and walks up to Broly...who measures 7 Ft...Norman only reaches Broly's chest. The crowd is pumped, chanting "NORMAN! NORMAN! NORMAN!" as Broly just smiles. The bell finally rings, and Norman pushes away from Broly and kicks his legs (2:57). Norman continues to kick the legs of Broly, and then elbows his face. Norman then grabs Broly's head and European Uppercuts Broly. The big man holds his neck and Norman punches Broly's face and Dropkicks his chest. Broly stumbles back, and Norman Dropkicks his chest again. Broly bounces into the ropes and back over to Norman, who Dropkicks his left knee! He sends Broly down on one knee, and Norman grabs his head.

"Looks Like Norman's doing pretty well in the opening start up!" Tarble said.

(2:22) However, Broly picks Dan up and drops him down! Norman's right knee lands awkward onto Broly's knee, and Norman is in pain.

"Yeah, well now Broly's got the REST of the match. Ow! How Norman landed on that knee looked bad..." Vegeta said.

Broly picks Norman up by his right leg and BENDS IT OVER HIS OWN KNEE! Norman lets out a loud scream of pain as the clock counts down. (2:10)

"Oooh! And the monster...taking advantage of that awkward fall!" Tarble said.

Norman is picked up by his right leg...and Broly SLAMS IT INTO A TURNBUCKLE! He then grabs him and lifts him up...and hangs Norman over his neck in a Stretch Muffler! Broly grabs Norman's hands, because he DOESN'T want him tapping out. Norman scream in pure pain as Broly just continues to bounce the knee up and down on his neck! (1:54) Broly then grabs the leg...and STEPS ON THE HURT RIGHT KNEE...AND JUST STANDS ON IT! NORMAN SCREAMS OUT IN AGONY AS THE REF TELLS BROLY TO GET OFF OF NORMAN! (1:40) Norman began trying to crawl to the ropes, but Broly grabs him and then begins spinning around...with Norman's right leg in hand. He spins him around and Norman is off the ground...spinning...his leg nearly about the succumb to hypertension...Broly throws him away and Norman hits the ropes! He uses them as a way to get up and begins looking at Broly. At the point (1:21), the crowd isn't as loud as they were before...they were quieter and less sure. Broly yanks the leg BACK and Norman screams out again! Broly loves the screams...and puts Norman in a Single Leg Boston Crab! He is just having a lot of fun...trying to break Norman...

"This...this isn't even a match right!" Tarble said, "Referee, stop the match!"

"Oh no! Norman wanted this! And the idiot is getting it! He needs to learn!" Vegeta said.

"You can't learn if your career's ended!" Tarble said.

Broly lifts Norman HIGH off the ground and DRIVES HIS RIGHT KNEE INTO THE MAT! (1:05) Norman tries getting up, and Broly lifts him high into the air...and Norman comes down WITH A RANDOM SUNSEST FLIP!

"Whoa! Whoa! Sunset Flip!" Tarble exclaimed.

1...

2...

Broly kicks out, and he is only madder. Norman can barely stand on one lag...and BROLY CHOP BLOCKS NORMAN'S BAD KNEE! Norman falls down in pain and Broly just wickedly STOMPS Norman's knee! (0:53) Broly picks Norman up and decides to finish the match...and Norman gets free of The Gigantic Press and GAMENGIRIS BROLY WITH HIS GOOD LEG! Broly stumbles to the ropes and Norman Flying Shoulder Blocks Broly to the corner! (0:44) Norman weakly runs to the corner and delivers a Shoulder Thrust! And then backs up...ENZUGUIRI! Broly falls and Norman heads to the top!

"NORMAN UP TOP!" Tarble exclaimed.

Norman dives off...

...Broly gets up...

...

SLAKING KONG CLOTHESLINE! (Flying Clothesline) BROLY GOES DOWN (0:30) and Norman pins him!

1!

...

2!...

...

BROLY ROLLS UP WITH NORMAN IN HAND!

"Oh boy! Norman's in trouble!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The crowd goes "NOOOOOOO!" as Broly goes for The Gigantic Press...

...

...AND NORMAN ESCAPES AND ROLLS UP BROLY!

"WHAT?!" Tarble was on his feet.

1!

...

2!

..

BROLY ROLLS BACK UP AND LIFTS NORMAN HIGH...AND DROPS HIM WITH A GIGANTIC PRESS! (0:14)

Vegeta sighed as Broly pinned him, "And Norman...that's-"

1! (Game...)...

...

2! (...Set...)...

...

3! (...And Match.)

The bell rings and Broly gets up as Norman is out. Broly leaves the ring.

"Here is your winner...Broly!" Goofy announced as the crowd booed. Norman's wife was upset at how her husband was brutalized.

"Well, Norman put up a VALIANT effort! NEARLY stealing the win TWICE!" Vegeta said.

"But the Super Saiyan Beast just proved too much, even for the trained Norma-hey, what's he doing?" Tarble was shocked as Broly brought a chair from ringside into the ring.

"Oh no wait! Broly, you beat him! You already hurt him bad enough! Just leave!" Jonathan exclaimed.

The Legendary Super Saiyan rolls into the ring with the chair and stands over the defenseless and hurt Norman. Broly raises the chair and SLAMS IT OVER NORMAN'S KNEE! He raises it again and HITS THE KNEE AGAIN!

"Oh dammit, somebody stop this!" Tarble exclaimed.

Broly leaves the ring and grabs a sledgehammer and walks back into the ring. The crowd is silent amd Broly raises the hammer and BEGINS GOING TO TOWN ON NORMAN'S RIGHT KNEE!

"BROLY, STOP THIS!" Cole exclaimed.

"DAMMIT NORMAN, WHY'D YOU TAKE THIS MATCH?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Norman is visibly shaking as his clutches his knee.

Backstage, Dan sees this and runs to the door...but can't get it open! Dan tries his best to open the door...

...but outside, a forklift is blocking the door, and Dan can't get through!

In the ring, Broly stands over Norman...

...but...

...MAX runs out with a steel chair!

"MAX, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN', KID?!" JBL was in pure shock.

"No, Max! Get away! Get away! JUST STOP!" Jonathan exclaimed.

Max slides into the ring...and May chases Max down the ramp...Norman and Mom are telling him to run! Max raises the steel chair and SLAMS IT OVER BROLY'S BACK! But Broly just turns around...glaring evily at Max...and then smiling...Dan can't get out of his room still! And May gets in front of Max! Norman is helpless in all of this! And Mom is too! Norman just screams, "DON'T TOUCH THEM! DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!" Broly just looks over to Norman STOMPS ON HIS KNEE! The gym leader is in agonizing pain, and Max just stands there...frozen in fear...May is scared...but tries telling him to leave...

...but Broly grabs her and Max...and grabs a microphone...

"KUSO...I know you're back there...having a bit of trouble getting here? Hmhmhm...well, you don't even need to worry about that...your services AREN'T needed..."

Broly grabs Max...

...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH THE GIGANTIC SPIKE!

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF..." Tarble doesn't speak, and neither does the crowd. Norman just screams bloody murder and tries getting up as Broly looks at May tearing over her downed brother. Dan is trying his HARDEST to get out, and everyone is trying to find the keys to the forklift!...Broly...

..then grabs May,..

"Oh no no no...Broly, you've done enough!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Broly, just...DON'T...just LEAVE HER ALONE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Dan sees May being grabbed by Broly and tries even harder to bust the door open! Someone FINALLY finds the keys to the forklift!

But Broly speaks to May and Petalburg,..

"Petalburg's daughter...and yet...you...you, little girl...like to run your mouth about me...about Dan beating me...girly...I am The Legendary Super Saiyan...and I-" Broly stops for a second to KICK NORMAN BACK DOWN AGAINST HIS RIGHT KNEE! Norman is helpless as his daughter just looks at Broly...scared out of her mind...

"...and I want to show Kuso something..." Broly said.

DAN RUNS DOWN THE RAMP, HOWEVER, AND-

-BROLY LIFTS MAY UP AND GIVES HER THE GIGANTIC PRESS!

"Oh my...oh no..." Tarble solemnly sighs as May is KO'd and Norman just screams. The mother screams as well and Dan just...

...loses it...

DAN RUNS INTO THE RING AND TRIES GOING HEAD ON WITH BROLY! DAN UNLEASHES RAPID FIRE HITS TO HIS FACE!

"GET HIM, DAN, GET HIM! SHOW THAT EVIL BASTARD!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Dan unleashes a flurry of punches to Broly! But he gets kicked in his gut and Gigantic SPIKED! The crowd just boos the ever living hell out of Broly, who leaves the ring with a self-satisfying smirk.

"F*CK YOU! F*CK YOU! F*CK YOU! F*CK YOU!" The crowd doesn't let up. They give Broly a piece of their mind and THEN some.

"This was...was just a family massacre..." Cole said.

"Broly...he crossed so many lines..." Jonathan said.

"I really...really...REALLY am extremely sorry for the family. That was...just uncalled for." JBL said.

"Broly is a bastard, and he NEEDS to get what is coming to him." Vegeta said, "But Dan...can he?"

EMTs help the three family members to stretchers...the mother follows suit as they all go to the back. Dan...he stays back...and just laments in the ring. He holds his head down to the mat and hits it repeatedly. The emotion on his face is shown as he lifts his head up.

"I...I really feel sorry for Dan too..." Cole said.

"Broly played the psychology game and won when he locked Dan in that room. Broly just completely crushed Dan...and this city's backbone." JBL said.

"But I think Broly also may have awakened something as well...Broly may have did more to Dan's mind..." Vegeta exclaimed.

Dan gets up and stares at the ramp. His fists trembling and his mind resolved...he walks out the ring...and makes his way backstage.

And backstage, Dawn and other fellow stars, superstar or animated, just looks on...sorrow for the family and the city. They watch them all get on the ambulance, and the wife gets on to accompany them.

*Commercial*

"Welcome back to WWE Superstars vs. Animation, a special event...and...what we just witnessed..." Cole started.

*Replay begins* "Norman vs. Broly...the awaited match...slowly became a massacre as Broly just decimated Norman's knee. After winning...Broly went animalistic..." Tarble said.

"He continued to DESTROY the right knee...and then the kids came out." Jonathan said.

"Max hit Broly, and he immediately found out that Broly...he will hurt ANYONE...kids included." JBL said.

"And then he attacked May...and then Dan, who was trapped backstage, went OFF! And he began attacking Broly...until Broly subdued him as well." Vegeta said

"Honestly...I think Broly just made Dan snap. He's had so much crap to deal with...and now this?...Dan may enter a state we've never seen him in before." Jeremy said.

A familiar tune plays...and the crowd just boos this man...

_**No Chance...that's what you've got**_

_**Up against a machine too strong**_

_**Pretty politicians buying souls from us are PUPPETS**_

_**Who'll find their place in line**_

Vince walks with Lex Luthor to the ring...briefcase in Lex's hand, Vince does his billionaire strut down to the ring.

"Please welcome...Mr. McMahon!"

_**But tie a string around your finger now boy**_

_**'cause it's, it's just a matter of time**_

'_**cause you've got...**_

_**No chance...**_

_**No chance in hell, (you've got)**_

"Here's what I'm trying to figure out...what does Vince want with Itachi?" Vegetan wondered.

"I dunno...but maybe the tabloids may shed some light. Vince offered Lemon Brook Federation, a new up and coming wrestling company who is shown on Youtube and is getting an FF Net TV deal soon, MILLIONS of dollars for a merger. Vince offered them MANY SERVICES and their own independence just to 'help' LBF as he called it. The LBF board...denied it. And Vince was embarrassed in the corporate world for not being able to acquire a smaller company. It made him a virtual laughingstock. Maybe this is related to it?" Jeremy explained.

"You look at dirt sheet sites?" Jonathan asked his brother.

"Hey, why not?" Jeremy grinned. "It's how I learned Disco's getting a push!"

"THAT is an automatic lie." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

_**No chance…**_

_**No chance in hell, (you've got)**_

_**No chance…**_

_**No chance in hell, (you've got)**_

_**No chance…**_

_**No chance in hell!**_

"Well Itachi DID leave LBF's biggest PPV, Starrcade with the World Title. So this seems like something Vince would do to embarrass a company." Vegeta said.

"Billionaire pride, huh? Guy's got an ego." Jonathan said.

Vince took a mic. "I don't want to waste time with a...monologue...about why I'm here. And I won't waste time with dirt sheets. You all know what I'm talking about too. You intermet lovers who enjoy the...rumor mills and all that...you know I failed to purchase Lemon Brook Federation." The crowd cheers as Vince just shakes his head. "Shut up." The crowd boos. "I lost that one, I admit it. I am man enough to admit when I've lost. But this is not about my loss...this is about giving a superstar what he deserves. So Itachi...come on out!"

The Ministry of Darkness Theme plays as Itachi comes out with Kisame and Pein in tow.

"Itachi with his partner Kisame and leader Pein in tow. What's going on?" Jeremy wondered.

"Probably nothing good." Cole said.

"Oh stop it, Cole! You always assume the worst!" JBL said.

"Knowing Mr. McMahon, it's always possible..." Tarble said.

Itachi got into the ring and stared off with Vince. Lex held up his briefcase. Vince spoke.

"Itachi...you represented your brand and company pride. LBF signed you...and you did the same there as you've done here...you DOMINATED. You reigned as Champion! You are star! You went UNDEFEATED in LBF as well! And then you became The LAST World Champion in LBF!" The crowd boos after Vince says this. "And now...I want...I want to reward you. Reward you for a job well done. Itachi...I want...to award you..."

Lex opens the briefcase up...

...and reveals The LBF World Title!

"What the...that's Lemon Brook's Title!" Tarble exclaimed. "I thought Itachi had it!"

"The...not new...but CURRENT...AND REIGNING...LEMON BROOK FEDERATION WORLD CHAMPION!" Vince exclaims as Lex hands Itachi The Title. Itachi puts it on hisnleft shoulder and holds his two World Titles with an air of cockiness.

"He can't do that!" Jeremy said, "That's another company's Title!"

"Mr. McMahon can do whatever the hell he wants! He's a billionaire!" JBL said.

"But that Title belongs to-"

"-It belongs to Itachi!" Vegeta interrupted Cole, "Itachi won it and LEFT with it! He IS Champion! He is Champion for as long as he holds it!"

Itachi raises both of his Titles into the air and then puts them back on his shoulder. The crowd chants, "BUUULLSH*T! BUUULLSH*T!" as Itachi grabs the mic.

"See, this is the type of dominance you WISHED you all possessed. I have held this Title...and The Mangekyo Title...with pride and honor. And I have not lost YET!...there is no pedestal to knock me off of...for I am-"

Before Itachi could continue, Sokka came out with a mic.

"NO! NO NO NO!" Sokka silenced Itachi and the crowd cheered for the warrior! "Itachi, you stop the bullcrap train right now! Because I am sick...and TIRED of you...you had your worm of a girlfriend attack and injure my sister and friend...now I'm gonna injure YOU!" Sokka slides into the ring and Kisame blocks Sokka's way...

...but Kevin Levin walks out with a microphone!

"Hey, it's Kevin Levin! Itachi attacked him last week and Sailor injured his girlfriend Gwen as well!" Tarble said.

"Yo, Itachi...what you did last week...not cool. SO...not cool. I did nothing and you found reason to hurt me...because your girlfriend has dainty feelings? Well she sure wasn't dainty when she slammed a chair against my girlfriend's face!" Kevin got into the ring. "So now...I'm sorry, Sokka...but I have first dibs on Uchiha's pretty boy emo face." The plumber's kid drops mic and begins trying to get to Itachi! But Pein and Kisame block his way! Sokka punches Kisame and the entire ceremony goes to crap as the four brawl inside the ring! Itachi growls at this development...

...but the same theme from earlier plays..."My Time Is Now" plays and the crowd gives Cena cheers this time as he walks out with a mic.

"Itachi...SERIOUSLY? You were awarded a Title that isn't even WWE Sanctioned? May I be CCW Magnus Champion? Or maybe UWE Omega Champion? I sure would love to be AWF Shounen Champion! Or maybe UCA World Heavyweight Champion!" The crowd cheers as brawls still go on in the ring. Vince leaves and so does Luthor, and Cens continues. "See, 'Tachi...I want outsiders Gold too! To match the homegrown one I'll win at Wrestlemania. And I see yours...and that makes me think...'HMMM...Itachi vs. Cena...LBF World Championship'! Mostly because...I want to recorrect a wrong. I want to give LBF the Belt they so rightfully deserve back. And since you won't give it to them...I'll just do it myself. So how about it? RIGHT NOW...CENA...ITACHI...WORLD TITLE OF LEMON BROOL FEDERATION!"

The crowd cheers as Itachi mulls it over. He sees Pein and Kisame fighting Sokka and Kevin, and then says..."Stop...Leader...Kisame...my match is next...John Cena vs. Itachi Uchiha...LBF WORLD TITLE..." The crowd cheers as Itachi removes his cloak and World Titles from his shoulder and walks back into the ring. The referee clears the ring and Cena slides into the ring and does his signature index finger and thumb circle pose. He removes his shirt...throws it into the crowd...and crouches down as the referee holds up The Lemon Brook Federation World Title.

"We're about to have one of our main events...and it's for a Title that isn't even sanctioned here!" Cole exclaimed.

"It's so weird...but...exciting?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Itachi vs. Cena! LBF World Title! Who'll win? Find out...NEXT!" Tarble said as the bell rung.

* * *

A/N: Oh man! Took a month...but yay! We're here!

Part 2...soon! :D

Please Review! :D I like 'em! :D

So tell me...what Wrestlemania Moment from WWE's Animation Division you wanna see next chapter?

And Perfect Mafia...thanks for letting me use LBF's World Title XD the story of Itachi leaving with it was too good to be passed up!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	43. March Week 3 Pt 2

A/N: HAHAAA! PART TWO HERE! PART THREE COMING SOON!

Stay reading, my friends...*Holds up Uno Equis*

* * *

"We're back, and Animated has been abuzz as we see Itachi vs. John Cena!" Tarble said as the ref counted a pin for Itachi. "Kickout, and this match is for The...LBF World Title!"

"How the heck can do THAT kind of match? He isn't in charge of LBF!" Cole exclaimed.

"The Belt's on HIS show, so it's HIS to do as he pleases!" JBL said.

"This is ridiculous! But we're getting a pretty good match between these two!" Jeremy said as Cena gave Itachi a One-Handed Bulldog! "One Hand Bulldog, the cover! And kickout!"

John picks Itachi up and bounces off the ropes. Itachi grabs John off the rebound and slams him with a Front Slam! He picks up "The Champ" by the head and delivers a headbutt...and then slams him into the corner. Itachi runs to the corner and gets a foot to the face! Cena then grabs Itachi and throws him into the corner...and delivers body shot after body shot! Itachi stumbles out of the corner and Cena Clotheslines Itachi! Pin...1...Itachi kicks out. Cena grabs Itachi and punches his face before hooking him up...Suplex...no, Itachi negates it and delivers his OWN Suplex! Itachi gets up along with Cena, and Itachi grabs him and delivers a Sidewalk Slam. Itachi pins Cena. 1...2...Cena kicks out, and Itachi picks him up by his head and puts him under his arm. He lifts Cena up.,.Sit-Out Suplex Slam! Cena rolls onto his back as Itachi bounces off the ropes...and Leg Drops Cena! (Jonathan: Right on the neck!) Itachi then goes to town on Cena's face, pounding it in with his fist. Itachi smirks and grabs Cena's arm and slams it against the mat. He grabs the arm again and locks in a Headlock with the arm being used to choke Cena. Itachi knees Cena's face and keeps the submission in, trying to choke Cena out into a submission or KO. Itachi keeps the hold in tight, but Cena tries to muster up the strength he can, and begins to get up. He and Itachi are up, and Cena begins elbowing Itachi in the stomach as hard as he could...before getting himself out of the submission hold and running to the ropes! Cena comes off on the rebound and...gets a HUGE Flapjack onto the turnbuckle! Cena stumbles out and Itachi bounces off the ropes and hits a Big Boot! Itachi then picks Cena up and twists his arm...lifts him up...and slams him onto the mat! Itachi rolls over to Cena's front after that and locks in a Front Headlock. He gets up with Cena in tow and...lifts him up for an Argentine Backbreaker. (Vegeta: Itachi going for something big...) He runs forward and Cena slips out and pushes Itachi into the corner! He runs up the corner and punches Itachi's head!...1...2...3...4..5..6,7,8,9,-Itachi gets out of the corner with Cena on his shoulders...and POWERBOMBS HIM!

"OOOH! THUNDEROUS POWERBOMB!" Cole explained.

"Oh man! The Champ's got this one! Cena's layed out!" Vegeta said.

"Will Cena's resiliency come into play right now?" Jonathan wondered as Itachi pinned Cena.

1...2...Cena kicks out!

"Cena is not done yet! Everyone knows Cena's resiliency is top notch!" Cole said.

"Well he's NEVER faced The Kickout King, Itachi! The most stamina run superstar on the planet!" Vegeta said.

"Well Cena's about to come back...the man always does, and I think he may start now!" JBL said.

Itachi growls and picks Cena up and Irish Whips him. Cena ducks a Clothesline...off the rebound...FLYING SHOULDER BLOCK! The crowd state is elevated as Cena bounces off the ropes and delivers another Flying Shoulder Block! Itachi gets up and stumbles around and Cena picks him up...Spin-Out Powerbomb! Cena raises the hand...(Jeremy: Always kinda wanted to see this in person... ; Cole: Cena has the hand up!...) ...and bends over. "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" Cena bounces off the ropes and dusts his shoulder off...FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE! Cena looks up and takes in the reactions from the crowd...and then hunches over as he waits for Itachi to get up. (JBL: We ALL know what's happening next!) Itachi gets up and Cena lifts him onto his shoulders!...but Itachi slips out and kicks Cena's leg from under him! Cena's on one leg and Itachi grabs him from behind and delivers a Dragon Suplex! Itachi pins Cena! 1...2...Cena kicks out, but Itachi waits for him to get up. He bounces off the ropes and Uppercuts Cena back to the mat! He then picks Cena up and gets a KICK to the gut! Followed up with a DDT! Cena walks to the apron and climbs the ropes. Itachi slowly gets up and is hunched over, while Cena stands tall...jumps off...LEG DROP TO THE NE-NO, WAIT ITACHI GRABBED HIS NECK! (Vegeta: CENA'S GOING FOR A RIDE ON THE CHOKESLAM EXPRESS!) Itachi lifts Cena up...Cena lands on his feet...AND TAKES ITACHI DOWN AND LOCKS IN THE STF! (Jonatham: STF LOCKED IN! ITACHI IS TRAPPED AND WE MAY BE LOOKING AT A "NEW" CHAMPION!) Cena keeps the hold in as Itachi screams in pain! Cena focuses on that neck! Itachi does his best to reach the ropes, all the while Cena chokes the life out of him! John adds more pressure and Itachi raises an arm...and GRABS THE ROPES! The crowd boos as Itachi is released. Cena shakes his head and picks Itachi up. Itachi pushes Cena to the ropes and Cena comes back on the rebound...INTO ITACHI'S HAND WRAPPED AROUND HIS NECK! Itachi lifts Cena up...AND DELIVERS A CHOKESLAM!

"AND THAT IS A THUNDEROUS CHOKESLAM!" Cole exclaimed.

"PERFECT! PERFECT! ITACHI JUST WENT-"

1...(GAME!)

2...(SET!)

CENA KICKS OUT! (MA-What huh?)

"NOT YET, PRINCE! CENA'S GOT A LOT MORE!" JBL exclaimed.

"Cena SURVIVED The Chokeslam, and I am SURE that Itachi's frustrated!" Tarble exclaimed.

Itachi gets up and is highly frustrated as Cena slowly gets up and tries to use the ropes to stand. The champion gets up and tries to pound Cena's face in with vicious right hands. Cena stumblee back and begins his own series of right hands to the face of Itachi. Cena bounces off the ropes and Itachi POWERSLAMS him! The Champion laughs as he grabs Cena's arm and locks in a Triangle Choke! He flails around, but tries to find some way to break out. He raises a hand and tries to get out, but he isn't anywhere NEAR the ropes. He can't get a foot on the ropes either. Cena's out of it, and Itachi continues to strangle Cena. (Cole: Cena out of it, and Itachi is on his way to retaining if Cena doesn't get free. ; Vegeta: He isn't getting out, that Triangle Choke is liable to kill! Cena's finished!) Cena is out of it, amd the ref raises his hand once...and it falls. The ref raises his hand and...it falls again. Cena has his hand raised again...and he KEEPS IT UP! Cena begins to slowly rise up as Itachi is confused and begins laying into Cena's head with punches! Cena, however, begins to slowly get up. Itachi keeps the hold in and doesn't let go as he gets lifted up with Cena. Cena has Itachi on his shoulders...and adjusts Itachi enough...while the hold is let go...and Cena has Itachi on his back! The Champ flails around, but Cena screams and...SLAMS ITACHI WITH THE ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!

"BALLGAME!" JBL exclaimed!

"THE STREAK! THE STREAK IS OVER!" Cole exclaimed.

"CENA'S ABOUT TO BECOME THE '1' IN ITACHI'S LOSS COLUMN!" Jeremy exclaimed.

1...

...

2...

...

ITACHI KICKS OUT!

"THE CHAMP IS STILL IN! HE'S STILL IN!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"ITACHI'S RESILIENCY HAS BEEN DOCUMEMTED JUST AS WELL AS CENA'S, AND THESE TWO ARE SHOWING IT TONIGHT!" Tarble exclaimed.

Cena is shocked...but doesn't let the kickout deter him as he kicks Itachi's stomach and pounds his back. Itachi is hunched over and Cena runs the ropes and delivers a Throwback onto Itachi! Cena picks Itachi up and Irish Whips him...but Itachi comes back with a High Knee to Cena's face! Itachi picks Cena up and goes for a Fisherman Suplex...but Cena blocks it and delivers his OWN Fisherman Suplex! Cena is down, and Itachi is as well. However, The Champion crawls to the corner and uses it to help himself up. Cena runs to the corner and goes SPLAT as Itachi rolls out of the way! Itachi grabs Cena's neck and goes for a Chokeslam, but Cena gets out of it and THROWS ITACHI INTO THE CORNER! Cena turns around to Itachi as he stumbles towards him and lifts him high up onto his shoulders! Cena throws Itachi off, and The Champ lands on his feet and CHOKESLAMS CENA!

"WHOA! THE CHAIN REVERSALS TURN INTO A CHOKESLAM FOR THE CHAMPS'S FAVOR!" Tarble exclaimed.

"PIN HIM! PIN HIM!" Vegeta exclaimed as Itachi pinned Cena.

1... (GAME!)

...

2... (SET!)

...

3! (MATCH!)

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! HE BEAT CENA?" JBL exclaimed in pure shock as the crowd booed Itachi. The referee gave Itachi his Titles and he held them in the air.

"Here is your winner...and STILL LBF WORLD CHAMPION...Itachi Uchiha!" Goofy announced as Itachi looked down at a hurt Cena, he raised his Title into the air and left with an air of dark cockiness.

"The man BEAT Cena! That's a feat! And all in preparation for Wrestlemania! Itachi's got a legit win over him and Cena's now Mr. 76!" Cole said.

"Itachi just added another HUGE name to the streak! One of the WWE's HUGEST in history!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Am I shocked? NOPE! I knew Itachi had this in him! He's The Dual Champion for a REASON! Undefeated in WWE and LBF! He represents BOTH with pride!" Vegega exclaimed.

"You can NOT tell me you BUY that? Itachi left and Mr. McMahon had NO reason for making a Title Match with a Belt that isn't YOURS!" Tarble said,

"Mr. McMahon does what he wants! He could buy and sell you and get a higher amount for someone as low as you!" JBL said.

"Either way, guys, Itachi has given us ANOTHER reason as to why he's one of the best around! 76-0!" Jeremy said.

Itachi holds up his Title Belt as he walks to the back. Elsewhere backstage, Davis is sitting with Digivolution.

"Davis, you hear about that rumor?" Takuya asked The True Gogglehead. Davis perked up,

'What news?" Davis asked Takuya.

The Warrior of Fire played his goggles a bit and spoke, "Apparantly, The Destined may be returning next weel as a whole."

This made Davis look at Takato with a raised eyebrow as the crowd could be heard cheering for this revelation. "Making a comeback? On Animated?" Davis thinks about this for a minute...and chuckles a bit. "Suuure! And then maybe Digimon will return on air in The US!" Davis said as Taiki scratched the back of his head. "Digi-Destined wouldn't return. They have brains. Or at least they have thinking quarters. And they wouldn't dare step foot on my show again."

*Commercial*

We come backl...and The Charlie Brown is making his way down the ramp to The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show Theme. The bell rings, and Charlie Brown is nervous...but ready...he walks down with The World Famous Manager, dressed up in a white suit reminiscent of The Mouth of the South, Jimmy Hart. He holds up his megaphone and begins doing his signature "woofing" and squealing through it.

"The following match is scbeduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; from Birchwood, Minnesota; Charlie Brown!"

"Charlie Brown is about to go one on one against Randy Orton, the Viper. GB, the General Manager of Animated, told Brown that in order to get into Money in the Bank, he had to complete two challenges! One was to defeat Randy Orton this week!" Tarble said.

"To defeat Randy Orton...just SAYING that is hard." JBL said. "Think about actually doing it!"

The World Famous Manager holds his megaphone up at the ringside and begins squealing right in JBL's ear! He then squeals in Cole's ear! And then he squeals in Jeremy's ear!

"That damn mutt!" JBL shouted.

"That guy is nuts! Ow!" Cole exclaimed.

"TELL ME about it..." Jeremy said as he dug in his ear.

"Brown's been nervous all week...but tonight is no time to be nervous. Tonight's the night for wrestling! And Brown's gonna need to do a lot of that tonight!" Jonathan said.

Brown gets into the ring, the crowd firmly behind him as he paces around the ring.

_**I hear voices in my head**_

_**They talk to me**_

_**They understand**_

_**They talk to me**_

The crowd, who is fully behind Charlie Brown, boos Orton, who just embraces it all and slowly walks down the ramp, his deadly gaze set on Brown.

"And his opponent; from St. Louis, Missouri; The Viper, Randy Orton!"

"Orton said he is 'in the business of breaking dreams'." Cole said. "Charlie Brown needs to beat him...but Orton will NOT make it easy."

"He never does! And Orton needs Mania build up too! He'll be with Big Show and Sheamus fighting The Shield, who we saw earlier tonight defeat Ash Ketchum, Dan Kuso, & Henry Wong." Jonathan said.

"Orton and CB want this win, but the thing is...who wants it MORE?" Vegeta said.

The bell rings and Charlie Brown and Orton stare off in their opposite corners. The crowd is clearly pro-Brown, as loud "CHARLIE BROWN!" "CHARLIE BROWN!" chants flood the arena. (Tarble: This crowd is Charlie Brown tonight. ; JBL: But Orton doesn't care. He's just here to end the boy's dream.) Brown walks forward, along with Orton, walk to the center of the ring. Orton bucks at CB, who backs up a bit. Orton bucks even more, and Brown just keeps stepping back until he's cornered. Orton sadistically grins and gets in Brown's face. He punches Brown in the gut and continues to do so until the ref gets out of the corner. Brown coughs and holds his gut, and Orton grabs him and gives him a Running Arm Drag. Brown rolls to his feet and turns around into Orton's right fist. He continues the fists to Brown's fist and Irish Whips Brown. Brown comes to Orton and ducks a Clothesline and gets behind Orton. He kicks Orton in the back of the head and then gets down onto the ground and hits a bent over Orton in the face with a hard right that sends him reeling, holding his face and going to one knee. Brown runs to the ropes and Dropkicks Orton in the face, taking him down. He pins him. 1...2...Orton kicks out, and Brown grabs his head and punches him. He grabs the right arm and jumps up, and lands on his knees with Orton's arm crushed between his legs during the fall. Orton gets up, holding his arm, and Brown bounces off the ropes and Crossbodies Orton down. He grabs the leg and hooks it. 1...2...Orton kicks out. Brown gets up and goes to kick Orton, who grabs the leg and spins Brown around. Orton ducks The Dragon Whip and Stiff Clotheslines Brown. He picks him up and Irish Whips CB. Brown gets caught on the rebound and Back Body Drops Brown. He gets up and Brown gets several hits to the face. Brown puts him in a Headlock and flips him, puts him in a Side Headlock. Orton tightens the hold around Brown's neck and chokes him out. Brown manages to slip out and goes to kicks Orton. Brown gets caught and Orton flips Brown onto his head! Brown slowly gets up and Orton throws Brown out of the ring. Brown slowly gets up and walks towards the apron and gets a Baseball Slide! Brown's head hits the table hard!

"Oh my...his head hit that table hard." Tarble said.

"Orton about to turn that brutal mean streak on right now. This is what Brown was afraid of, and what he really needed to watch out for-OOOH! Brown's head BOUNCED off the table by Orton!" Michael Cole said.

"Brown needs to try and combat this brutality. Orton, however, is a monster when given his chance. And we're gonna see that right now." Jeremy said.

Orton grabs the head and slams it down onto the table once more. Orton then lifts the head and slams Brown's head RIGHT INTO THE TURNBUCKLE POST! CB falls down onto his knees and slowly gets up...and Orton picks him up and grabs his head. Orton charges up and runs forward...and THROWS him into the steel steps! His back colliedes with the steel hard and Brown rolls onto his head! Orton gets up and runs towards Brown...and he moves out of the way. Orton CRASHES HIS RIGHT KNEE INTO THE CORNER! Brown rolls into the ring as the ref counts 8 and sees Orton get up. (JBL: It'd be smart if Brown lets the countout finish so he pick up the victory.) Orton gets up and GETS TAKEN DOWN WITH A VAULTING CROSSBODY OVER THE ROPES FROM CHARLIE BROWN! (Vegeta: BUT THAT KID WANTS TO IMPRESS THE UPPER UPS AND GET THAT MANIA WIN!) Brown gets up and grabs Orton's head and knees his head repeatedly. Brown kicks Orton's head, but Orton caught the foot and CLOTHESLINES Brown down. Orton rolls into the ring and restarts the count. He rolls back onto the apron and stands up. Orton looks at Brown and GETS TRIPPED UP ONTO THE APRON! He hits the back of his head onto the apron, and Brown grabs Orton's head and knees it repeatedly. He then...hooks the neck and looks around...(Jeremy: Oooooh boy! This...this is Orton's move! The Rope-Hung DDT! ; Tarble: CB may be slowly growing Orton's mentality...)...Brown tightens the Neck Lock...and Brown gets lifted up by a recovering Orton and lifts Brown into the air...and SLAMS BROWN ONTO THE ROPES! Brown lies on the ropes on his stomach...and Orton RAMS HIS KNEE INTO BROWN'S SKULL! Brown lies in the ring, and Orton gets back into the ring and pins him. 1...2...Brown kicks out! Orton gets up and picks Brown up. He Irish Whips him, and Brown comes back with an elbow to the face! Brown jumps off the ropes and delivers a Springboard Back Elbo-NO, ORTON CAUGHT HIM WITH A POWERSLAM! One of his picture perfect Powerslams connect. And Orton picks Brown up and European Uppercuts him into a corner. Orton runs towards him, and gets two feet to the face. Brown jumps to the second rope and jumps off...and Orton KICKS his gut and delivers his signature Reverse Backbreaker! Orton gets that crazed look in his eyes...

"Uh-oh...Orton's going to that place...He's about to go to town on Orton!" JBL said.

"Oh man, Brown's in trouble..." Tarble said.

Orton Short Arm Clotheslines Charlie Brown and then punches him in the face when he gets up. Brown gets up and Orton grabs Brown and puts him on the apron. He pulls his head through the ropes...

...and Brown punches Orton's side repeatedly and gets his feet back into the ring and Flapjacks Orton onto the ropes! Orton gets up and Brown Dropkicks Orton through the ropes! Brown looks at Orton...and the set-up is perfect. (Vegeta: Uh oh...Brown...he's got this PERFECT SET-UP! ; Cole: This crowd...they KNOW what happens next! And they're just ANTICIPATING IT!) Brown runs the ropes and gets to Orton's side...jumps to the top...and Orton pulls the ropes down and Brown crashes onto the apron! Brown is done and Orton...GRABS BROWN'S HEAD...

"Oooooh man! Oooooh man!" Cole exclaimed as Orton pulls Brown's head through the ropes.

"Orton's about to drill his head to the ring!" Jeremy said.

Orton huffs...and SLAMS BROWN WITH THE ROPE-HUNG DDT!

"DDT! THAT WAS IMPACTFUL!" Cole exclaimed.

"Brown needs to recover!...but...oooohohohooo boy! Orton's...he is taken over!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Orton stops and listens to the crowd...who is booing him as he is ready to finish Brown...he twitches a bit and exclaims "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?" before he...gets down on the ground and pounds the ground in excitement...and stalks Brown.

"And now we KNOW what is to happen next. Charlie Brown's about to lose his right to Wrestlemania." Vegeta said.

Orton gets up as Brown gets up. He stands up tall...and Brown stumbles up. He turns around and Orton pounces like a Viper...

...

...BUT BROWN PUSHES ORTON AWAY! And DROPKICKS HIM INTO THE ROPES! Orton is in-between the ropes and Brown runs the ropes...

...jumps on the top rope...

...AND HITS THE BASERUNNER DROPKICK TO ORTON'S NECK!

"BASERUNNER! BASERUNNER! CHARLIE BROWN MAY HAVE IT HERE!" Cole exclaimed as Orton is down and Brown crawls back into the ring and pins Orton!

1...

2...

Orton kicks out! The crowd boos as Orton gets up and Brown looks at him in shock. Brown jumps onto the top rope and DIVES OFF...

...AND GETS A DROPKICK TO THE FACE! Brown is KO'd and Orton pins him!

1...

2...

Brown kicks out!

"Charlie Brown's really trying to win, and that Dropkick was brutal! Brown needs to get up and react quicker if he doesn't want to get victimized again!" Tarble said.

"Orton was right! He is BRINGING HIS A PLUS GAME!" Jonathan said, "Charlie Brown, however, has been able to keep up so far!"

"Signs of a kid who wants to make it! He' s impressing me so far! But Orton's ready to take back this match, and he's done so very well. A true test of his skill would be to turn this match around!" JBL said.

Orton Irish Whips Charlie Brown to the far left corner and then runs towards it...and Corner Clotheslines Charlie Brown. He lifts him up to the top of the turnbuckle and then climbs up. He punches out Charlie Brown...and hooks his arm and neck. He stands tall...

...but Charlie Brown begins fighting back! Charlie Brown blocks a fist and kicks his gut and throws him off (Jeremy: Oh! Charlie Brown's back in control!)! Charlie Brown stands up tall on the turnbuckle and the crowd gets on their feet and cheer as LOUD AS THEY CAN...as Brown jumps off...

...

...

...

...

...

...**AND ORTON POPS UP AND DELIVERS A SURPRISE RKO TO A DIVING CHARLIE BROWN!**

"RKO! RKO!" Cole exclaimed.

"THE HELL, THAT ORTON'S ALWAYS PULLIN' THAT THING OUTTA NOWHERE! AND CHARLIE BROWN JUST GOT CAUGHT!" JBL exclaimed.

The crowd boos the heck out of Orton as he pins Charlie Brown.

Jeremy speaks, "GOOD OPPONENT, BUT BROWN, TIME TO-"

1...(SET IT...)

...

2...(AND...)

...

**CHARLIE BROWN KICKS OUT! CHARLIE BROWN KICKS OUT! THIS CROWD IS DEAFINGLY ELATED!**

"HE ACTUALLY KICKED OUT! CHARLIE BROWN KICKED OUT OF THE RKO!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THAT WAS CRAZY! He actually KICKED OUT ot something like that?" JBL said, "Oh boy, we got ourselves a fighter!"

"Orton is shocked too! He thought it was it!" Cole said as Orton shook his head in disbelief.

"He's STILL in it!" Jeremy exclaimed, "And listen to this crowd! They're behind this 110%!"

"Both men are up!" Jonathan said.

"Oh boy, Orton looks PISSED! I think he wants to really end this now! Another RKO may be in Brown's future!" Vegeta said.

Orton gets up...and jumps up for The RKO...

...

AND IT CONNECTS...BUT...HUH?

"What in the?" JBL questioned as Orton hit the move, but Charlie Brown turned it into A LAST MINUTE PILEDRIVER PIN AND HOOKS THE LEG!

1...

2...

3!

THE CROWD IS FREAKING LOUUUD!

"CHARLIE BROWN! CHARLIE BROWN!" Tarble exclaimed as Brown rolled out of the ring and ran around it in pure joy! The World's Greatest Manager jumps into Brown's arms and then dances around with him as the Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show Theme plays for the victor!

"Here is your winner...Charlie Brown!"

"HE'S WON! CHARLIE BROWN'S ONE STEP CLOSER TO WRESTLEMANIA!" Michael Cole announced loudly.

"THIS GUY'S SO CLOSE, HE CAN TASTE VICTORY! CHARLIE BROWN IS GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA AND WINNING IT ALL!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"CHARLIE BROWN...LOOK AT HIM, HE'S ELATED!" Jeremy said as Brown danced with Snoopy. Orton just chuckles and rolls out of the ring.

"I DON'T BLAME HIM! I DON'T! THE KID'S SO EXCITED AND HE HAS A GOOD RIGHT TO BE! HE JUST BEAT THE VIPER, RANDY ORTON!" JBL exclaimed.

The Perpetual Loser dances around as the crowd chants "CB'S MONEY! *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap*" repeatedly. But then...

GB walks out. The cheers turn to boos, but Brown is still excited!

"GB? Hm, why's he here?" Vegeta wondered.

"A big damper on the celebration." Jeremy said.

"Hmm...sooo...you beat the guy I set up for you. You beat Randy Orton. The Viper! The Apex Predator! Charlie Brown's GOING to Wrestlemania!" The crowd cheers at this statement, but GB only laughs. "Don't be so ignorant, Brown. You've got one...more...challenge." The crowd boos, but CB is PUMPED! He feels as if he can fight ANYONE! GB just only laughs. "Charlie Brown, you wanted to go to Mania? Well...before you try to last to two weeks from now...let's see if you can last...

...THREE...MINUTES..."

"Oh no..." Tarble's said.

The half of the crowd KNOWS what that means...but CB is still on an emotional high. GB just puts it out there. "Charlie Brown...next week...your final challenge is to BEAT The Broly Legendary Three Minute Challenge."

The crowd just HAILS boos at GB! But Charlie Brown...he's just been SHOT DOWN from Cloud Nine. Charlie Brown drops to his knees as his heart sinks along with him. Snoopy just growls dog obscenities towards GB and the crowd continues their boo assault.

"OH THAT ISN'T FAIR!" Tarble exclaimed, "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?!"

"GB'S THE BOSS, HE CAN DO WHAT HE PLEASES! CHARLIE BROWN WANTED TO GO TO MANIA? WELL THE ROAD TO WRESTLEMANIA AIN'T EASY!" JBL answered.

"BUT TO FIGHT BROLY?! THAT'S JUST ABUSE OF POWER!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Charlie Brown, too shocked...can't even get up. His legs are paralyzed in fear as Snoopy helps him up. But..."Enter Sandman" plays. Broly walks out to enormous boos and makes his way down the ramp.

"Oh no! You've already done ENOUGH, BROLY!" Tarble exclaimed.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"I AGREE, THERE WAS NO REASON TO PUT THIS KID IN A MATCH WITH BROLY! THIS WAS A DECISION MADE JUST TO HURT THE BOY!" Vegeta said. "AND BROLY'S JUST OUT HERE TO ADD INJURY TO INSULT, AND YES I SAID IT IN THAT ORDER!"

Broly walks into the ring and looks down at a fearful Charlie Brown and Snoopy. Broly grabs Snoopy and throws him across the ring! And then he grabs Brown's head...and THROWS him out of the ring. Broly exits the ring and begins ripping everything off of The Superstars' commentators' table.

"Oh no...c'mon, Broly, there is NO REASON for this!" Cole said, earning him a FIST from Broly!

"HEY! YOU CAN'T-" Jeremy started, but was QUICKLY silenced by Broly's death glare. Broly glares at all the commentators, and then grabs Brown.

Broly lifts Charlie Brown high into the air...AND CHOKEBOMBS HIM THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! The crowd just continues to barrage Broly with boos, which he just laughs off. Broly walks off, receiving "AAAAAASSHOOOOOOLE!" chants as he walks to the back with a sadistic grin. "SEE YOU NEXT WEEK, VICTIM!" is what he says on the ramp to a KO'd Charlie Brown before walking off.

"This BASTARD Broly ruined the show twice with his stunts." Jonathan said.

Tarble helps up Cole, who rubs his face. "Thank you, Tarble. And this is just ridiculous. SOMEONE needs to stop him!"

"That's why he does what he does, Michael! Because no one CAN stop him! He's an unstoppable BEAST! He is one of WWE's biggest monsters and worst nightmares! And Kuso, The Petalburg Gym Family, ECW, WWE, and now Charlie Brown knows this from first hand experience."

"He isn't human, he's a monster. But JBL is right, you CAN'T WIN with Broly! You either lose or survive. And next week...Brown's gonna need to survive." Vegeta said.

"Charlie Brown...the poor kid...the crap he goes through on a daily basis." Jeremy said.

Charlie Brown is helped up by Snoopy and trainers and then helped to the back.

Then a graphic flashes across the screen. "SOS CHAT" in big letters.

"Well, next up is an edition of SOS Chat with Haruhi Suzumiya!" Vegeta said.

"Along with Miz TV!" Cole said. "A SOS Chat-Miz TV crossover! Next! Special Guest...Souichi Sugano!" Jonathan said.

*Commercial*

Backstage, Ash was ready to leave the arena. He had his bags packed and all he needed to do was get Misty and roll. He opened his locker room door.

"Misty, I'm rea-..."

Ash's eyes widened...his locker room was a mess. Everything was in shambles. the chairs were dumped, the clothes scattered...and something...or someone...was gone...

"Pikachu?...PIKACHU?" Ash looked everywhere for his best buddy, but all he could find was a note...

"Dear Ash...You're streak comes to an end. And so does your Pikachu...From, van Pelt."

Ash seethed in rage...he crumpled the note as his body trembled; the anger and fury in his body was almost ready to burst out all at once.

"Well that's low. Just LOW!" Tarble said, "Leave his friends out of this! This is just Ash vs. Linus! No need to add someone to it!"

"You mean THAT animal? Food for the dogs!" Vegeta said.

"Haha, this rivalry was already personal! But now Linus and goons just made it even MORE personal! I love it!" JBL said.

"Well I think Linus is going to get his soon." Tarble said. "Well...on a lighter note, as you all know, the night before Mania is...Animated...AND The WWE Hall of Fame Ceremony! Commander Duke, The Sevilles, Goofy Goof, Sailor Moon, The Animaniacs, The 2D Power Trip...well...now we introduce ANOTHER star who deserves this nod."

**It's never good to be overshadowed by your brother...**

**...unless you made getting overshadowed famous...**

**...and you DEFINITELY don't count if your name is-**

_**"MAMA LUIGI!" Luigi said to Lois as he rode off on Yoshi.**_

**Clips of Luigi walking around and several match highlights are shown.**

**Kaitlyn: Luigi was SO FUN to watch in The 90s!**

**Henry: Luigi NEEDED his own show! Dude was great!**

**Duke: Luigi always connected more with fans...**

_**"The Mario Bros. are leaving Summerslam with those World Tag Team Titles! And then we're gonna go home and enjoy a nice plate of spaghetti, right brother?" Luigi exclaimed as Mario yellled "YAAAHOO!"**_

_**...**_

_**Mario held up The IC Title at Wrestlemania XIII as he walks down the ramp with Luigi behind him.**_

_**...**_

_**Luigi is behind Mario as The Toon Champion walks down the Wrestlemania X ramp.**_

**Luigi always played second fiddle to his brother...but during Mario's abscence from 1994-1996, Luigi made those two years his own.**

**Road Dogg: He made this gimmick...Mama Luigi...he walked out on a Yoshi, the crowd loved him, he wore a cape, he always had this catchphrase...**

_**"Itsa LUIGI Time!" Luigi said to Lois at Superstars of Wrestling.**_

_**...**_

_**"This Yoshi...what's with it?" Vince asked.**_

_**"I love Yoshi! I hatched him from an egg and raised him! I am his Mama! I'm Mama Luigi!" Luigi explained to Mr. McMahon.**_

**Lex Luthor: Always a weird thing to explain...but he COULD go in the ring. If you can pin Joker, you can go.**

_**Luigi rolls onto his feet...**_

_**...**_

_**...MUSHROOM CAP (Springboard Discus Clothesline)!**_

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3!**_

_**"LUIGI ACTUALLY PINNED THE JOKER!" Roshi exclaimed.**_

**Max Tennyson: The Toon Intercontinental Title at Wrestlemania XI was a feel good moment. That was heartwarming. Seeing this guy who was overshadowed win a hard-earned Championship.**

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3!**_

_**Luigi celebrates as big as he can as the crowd cheers him on! Ranma rolls out the ring and Luigi's given The Title.**_

_**"Here is your winner...and The NEW World Wrestling Federation Toon Intercontinental Champion...LUIGI!"**_

_**...**_

_**Luigi hugged Princess Daisy and held his Title high as he rode up the ramp on Yoshi.**_

**Jerry Lawler: Princess Daisy followed him around too...she was HOT! Daisy and Luigi, hot couple then!**

**Duke: Of course, Mario came back, went heel, Mushroom Kingdom stable formed, and Luigi lost his unique gimmick. And he became a laughing-stock as well.**

_**"M-M-MAAAAARIOOOOO!" Luigi screamed inside the casket.**_

_**"SSSSSH! Use your inside casket voices only!" Yakko said as they pushed him into the cemetary!**_

_**...**_

_**Mario gets up along with Luigi and turns around...**_

_**...AND PULLS LUIGI IN FRONT OF HIM AS HE TAKES THE DRILL KICK!**_

**Ash: But hey, Luigi worked hard even when he was with Mario! Mid-Card Titles, and NUMEROUS Tag Championships with his brother! Luigi's made a legacy being overshadowed...**

**Tarble: I think people like Luigi because they KNOW he can actually be a great star without Mario. He has so much potential, but it may go to waste as long as he's with Mario. But we saw it once...and we know the guy DESERVES this Hall of Fame ring.**

_**"Always remember the name...because if there's one thing you SHOULD remember...it's the legacy of...MAMA LUIGI!"**_

_**Luigi holds up The Toon Intercontinental Championship as he rides on Yoshi with Daisy.**_

"Yes, folks! The Eternal Understudy, The Overshadowed Fellow! Luigi is going into the Hall of Fame!" Tarble.

"Luigi really DOES deserve a nod. He's really a successful guy. He just needs...a push." Jeremy said.

"The Green Lightning's GOING to the home of the immortals! The Hall of Fame!" JBL said.

In the ring, everything was set up as a classroom/café. But the mat was covered in a black rug and a black couch and TV was set up. The WWE Logo turned into an "SOS" in gold colors.

"Welcome to...The SOS Chat with ME, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Haruhi still had a bandage on her forehead from when Ramona smashed a coffee pot over her head. Miz cleared his throat.

"AHEM...you mean..."SOS TV"!" Miz said as Haruhi rolled her eyes. Mikuru was in her maid outfit and was making a pot of coffee. Yuki was in a chair reading a book, and Kyon & Itsuki were on standby.

"Sure, Miz! BUT I RUN IT...and I'd like to show everyone our guest! The guy, since last month, has been LEADING this major stable into MEGA status! We introduce...the Leader...of The Rookie Revolution...Souichiii-"

"-SUGANO!" Miz finished Haruhi's statment, which upseted her. "New Day" by Adelita's Way played, and Souichi walked out to a mix of cheers and boos. Souichi walked down the ramp and opened the lone classroom door entrance. He rolled into the ring and gave Miz and Haruhi handshakes.

"Hey, Souichi!" Miz said, "How are you?"

Souichi sat down on the couch and nodded his head. "Good, Miz...good."

Haruhi spoke. "You want some coffee or tea? Anything to drink?"

"Chamomile tea would be good." Souichi said with a grin. Mikuru began making chamomile tea as Souichi spoke with Haruhi & Miz.

"So Souichi...we all know the story." Miz said. "You were fed up with the veterans keeping their stranglehold on the business. So you gathered up some rookies and concerned veterans, and STOOD UP to the vets! And then at Best in the World, you pulled the upset and beat the veterans! Now...how do you feel about all this?"

"I love it. Especially the post-BitW success we've been having." Souichi said. 'We are a dominating force in EVERY company we're a part of. The Revolution begun...and now it's in its Golden Age."

"Golden Age, huh?" Miz said. "That's cool...but y'know...after a Golden Age comes the fall. You worried about The RR quickly falling? You think the RR's gonna fall like all the other great stables?"

Souichi chuckled. "Miz, if I was worried about that, I would've never MADE a stable. The RR, The T.R.U.T.H., they're things I believe in STRONGLY. And even if it's not the same members...The Rookie Revolution will not die."

"Alright, Miz, amateur time is over!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Souichi...tell me...who do you see now as the biggest threat to The RR?"

Souichi smiled. "No one in particular. To be honest...no one person can fell The RR and the Idealogy of The RR. As long as the ideology lives on, no one can finish it."

"Well...who are the biggest critics you wish to silence?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmph...besides the snarks?...well...Sackboy of UWE has gotten out of hand with his insults against us along with his plans to derail us. Other than him...no one. All of the big critics were silenced after our BitW Main Event win. They wanted to shut us up...they didn't. So we win. And seeing as to how successful we are right now...our ideals win as well."

Miz interrupted. "Okay, question! What are these 'ideologies' you keep blabbing on about? What is The RR Ideology? Could ya explain THAT for me..."Bossman'?"

Souichi shook his head and chuckled..."Miz...you really are a tool, aren't you." Souichi just smiled. "The Rookie Revolution Ideology...the thoughts that guide our stable...the drive to keep us on track. Simply...to rid the business of the people who won't help the young generation."

"But..." Miz continues, "What if YOU become part of the problem? What if YOU became the same people you're fighting...veterans who DON'T want to leave. Then what?"

Souichi shakes his head. "Miz...*Sigh*...you really are a huge idiot. I'll have someone to mentor. I'll be a teacher in my later years. I'll mentor someone. You, I can just tell, will be a giant roadblock for any rookie trying to learn. I just now it. Something about you just screams 'Narcissitic idiot'. I know that I'll be teaching. While you'll be doing the same thing the veterans did to you, Miz. You'll be busy playing "jerk" to the new guys and making them feel unwelcome. Well that tradition is to die...starting now."

"Souichi, don't mind my guest...he's a moron." Haruhi said. "A GIANT moron. Anyway...what are your plans for Wrestlemania and beyond?"

"Hmm...my plans...those happen to be...first foremost...get Money in the Bank in RR hands. Me, Timmy, Ben...we have planned to work together until it's deemed that we fight for that Briefcase. Any one of us holding that case is good for the group. It guarantees us a World Title win. Next up...news from WWE Animated higher ups...The Animated after the draft...a tourney for The World Title...guaranteed to get us into The World Title picture. The RR has two chances to get into the picture, and we will try our hardest to not screw this up."

"Well that's pretty neat!" Haruhi said. "Although I've heard that The RR isn't quite fond of me either..."

"Well...from your actions on AWF and here...bullying new talent...we don't like that." Souichi said.

Miz just rolled his eyes. "Oh, like what you do to anyone who isn't an RR member? I mean, c'mon, the hypocrisy is amazing!" The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Miz turned to Souichi. "You're full of it, Souichi, admit it! You can't hold a candle the veterans here so you made a group to make yourself look good! Just admit it!"

"Will you shut up?" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Shut it, freakazoid!" Miz yelled at Haruhi.

"How about YOU shut it, dope!" Haruhi exclaimed, "Souichi...you're going to be in the Pride & Glory Mega Event's Toon Intercontinental Championship Gauntlet. Your thoughts?"

"Well...funny you should mention that, Haruhi...cause we have another person in that match here...at ringside...Jeremy Ellis!" Souichi pointed to Jeremy, and the crowd cheered. "Jeremy...would you be so kind as to step into the ring?...please?"

Jeremy looked around and then looked back at Souichi. "C'mon...I don't bite..." Souichi said, and Jeremy got up out of his seat to cheers from the crowd. Jeremy grabbed a mic and rolled into the ring, and Souichi spoke to him. "Jeremy Ellis...you're looking fit tonight. How are ya?"

"Good, Sugano..." He said with a tinge of apprehension, "...What did you need me for?"

"Hmph...nothing much. I wanted to extend you a good luck handshake. We're both going to be in the match...and a rookie like you and a big name like me...I'll be sure to help put you over." Souichi said.

"Hmph..." Jeremy rolled his eyes, "I don't need YOUR help to get myself over. I only need myself and my skills. Is that all you really wanted to tell me? Cause knowing you..."

Souichi shrugged. "Hey...I'm a nice guy...and I'm also a cool guy. A guy who thinks someone like you deserves big chances like this. And I've seen you wrestle...you're good. You have skill. And I think that with OUR help...that skill could be put to good use...main event in UWE and ACW use."

"Hold up...are you OFFERING him membership into The Revolution?" Miz asked...then chuckled. "You really REACHING for members, huh Sugano?"

Haruhi spoke, "Not a bad offer, Jeremy. I'd take it if I were in your pitiful position."

Jeremy glared at Haruhi...and spoke to Souichi. "You want me...to join The Rookie Revolution...the stable that's having arguably the biggest string of success since Evolution in 2003-2004?...a stable who is dominating the business?..a stable who has an unbridled succcess rate?...the stable that made JOHNNY CAGE a threat?...you want me to join them?...the stable that also disrespects its elders? The stable that also attacks veterans and injures them because their veterans? The stable that has had internal issues since its inception? The stable...that Cris Collinsworth is 'The Voice' of?..." Jeremy laughed, "HELL no."

The crowd cheered for Jeremy's decision and Souichi just sighed. Miz claps for Jeremy and Haruhi just blows it all off. "I don't need luck OR The RR to win me The Toon Intercontinental Title. Just good 'ole skill...and some training with Static, Disco Kid when he's healed, Colt, and more. I'll be a major star WITHOUT RR help. Why would I need it anyway? I could whup your butt across the ring I bet." Jeremy smirked, and the crowd ate it up. Souichi raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Fine...fine..." Souichi said. "I understand. It's a shame though...I had just got a few new recruits and I thought you and them would love to get to know each other. But I guess not..."

"New recruits?" Haruhi asked, "Sounds interesting, Mr. Sugano...who are they?"

"Yeah, and do they kiss as much butt as your other guys and gals?" Miz asked.

"They told me that they loved my thoughts and idealogies. They said that we could work together. And they're already a three...man...team. And all I need to do to call them for help...is to recite this code...

...Sierra...

...Hotel...*The crowd boos LOUDLY as soon as he says this*

...India...

...Echo...

...Lima...

...Delta..."

SHIELD.

"Special Ops" by Jim Johnston played...and The SHIELD walk through the crowd. And on each of their arms...is an RR Armband.

"Oh no..." Cole said.

"The Shield have joined The Rookie Revolution..." Tarble said.

"JEREMY! GET OUT OF THERE!" Jonathan screamed as Haruhi and her SOS Brigade rolled out of the ring, leaving Miz and Jeremy in there. Souichi smirks and rolls out the ring as The Shield hop over the barricade and surround the ring.

"It may be too late for him now!" Vegeta exclaimed as Jeremy stood his ground and Miz took his tie off.

"This ain't ending good, you can best believe that!" JBL said.

The Shield get on the apron and stare down Miz and Jeremy. The Shield wait...before entering the ring...and attacking Miz and Jeremy! Miz and Jeremy put up a fight, with Miz taking it to Rollins and Jeremy punching Ambrose in the face repeatedly. Ambrose gets pushed into a corner and given several punches from Jeremy and Rollins gets Clotheslined by Miz! But then Miz gets SPEARED by Reigns! Reigns turns to Jeremy...and runs...and Jeremy jumps OVER Reigns! Reigns hits the corner shoulder first and turns around into a Gamengiri! Reigns is on one knee and Jeremy bounces off the ropes INTO A SPEAR FROM REIGNS! He picks up Jeremy...but Miz grabs Reigns and punches him, making him let go of Jeremy. The twin rolls out of the ring, and Miz takes the Shield's full attack. They then picks him up and put him on Reigns's shoulders...and TRIPLE POWERBOMB MIZ! The Shield stand over Miz, triumphant...and Souichi clapped for them...the NEWEST Rookie Revolution members.

"The Shield make ANOTHER impact tonight, this time...as RR Members." Cole said. "And The Revolution has grown even MORE!"

"Sheamus not here, and Big Show and Orton involved in other events earlier tonight that prevented them from coming out." Tarble said.

"Like what? Being afraid of The Shield? Dan came out earlier! He lost too! Show and Orton know that THIS is their future! That's why they didn't come out!" JBL said.

"Sounds like crap, Bradshaw..." Jonathan said as Jeremy made his way back to his announce table. "You okay, bro?"

"...Yeah...I'm good...that Spear was wicked...ow..." Jeremy winced. "I bet that jerkoff Collinsworth is laughing right now..."

"Should've left, kid...you had a chance." Vegeta said.

"I should've, huh? And let myself be afraid of bullies? No way." Jeremy said. "Souichi thought he was making an impact, huh?...well he just made my resolve so much stronger...I'm GOING TO WIN The Toon Intercontinental Championship!"

"Yeah...and Disco Kid will be relevant." Vegeta laughed heartily with JBL and Jonathan.

"Good one, Prince!" JBL laughed. "Guy's a bigger joke than Cole!"

"Oooh man...Disco relevant...GOOD ONE!" Jonathan laughed. Jeremy just sighed.

"Soooo jerkish..." Jeremy said.

Backstage, Haruhi walked to her locker room.

"Of course...Miz ruins MY show..." She says to her SOS Brigade. "THAT is why The SOS Chat is MY thing. Nothing else. Gonna have to wash the stench out my show with something better."

Haruhi turns the corner in the hall way AND IS GRABBED AND SPEARED INTO A TABLE BY RAMONA! The crowd cheers as the Delivery Girl lifts her goggles up from her face and chuckles.

"...Bitch."

Ramona walks off as The Brigade checks on their leader and EMTs tend to her.

"The rivalry really heating up...trading cheap shots each week!" Tarble said.

"They aren't trading cheap shots, Tarble...they're trading the most EXPENSIVE in injury inducing pain..." Vegeta said.

*Commercial*

The YuYu Hakasho Theme plays Gohan and Yusuke out to the ring. The bell rings as the duo get cheered while they enter the ring.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; the team of...Gohan & Yusuke!" Justin Roberts said.

"These two, by order of Ken Anarchy, has ordered these age old rivals to fight side by side in the weeks leading up to Wrestlemania!" Tarble said, "And at Wrestlemania, they face off...in Hell in a Cell."

"These two have hated each other since Kakarot's days with Yurameshi! And like father, like brat!" Vegeta said.

"The order to not touch each other is interesting...but it's just KILLING them inside. And we all know." Jonathan said.

I'm here to show the world

I'm here to show the world

(come on!)

Bring it on!

Dolph Ziggler walks out with Big E. Langston and a skipping AJ Lee and then proceeds to gyrate his hips before turning around and running his right hand through and hair and flicking it at Yusuke and Gohan. Big E. beats his chest and Ziggler kisses AJ before getting into the ring.

"And the opponents; Dolph Ziggler & Big E. Langston!" Roberts announced.

"See, at least these two like each other!" JBL said, "Both are gonna face Team Hell No at Wrestlemania for The Tag Titles! And they're more well oiled than Team 'Gosuke'!"

"Ziggler, Mr. Money in the Bank, has a huge opportunity to gain momentum with Langston. Imagine these two pinning future Hall of Famers in Gohan and Yusuke. Both multiple time World Champions." Cole said.

"It's impressive, Cole, and I honestly see them winning due to the fact and THEY actually have teamwork values and Gohan and Yusuke don't. Though when you hate the other guy's guts, who can blame you?" Jeremy said.

The bell rings, and Gohan starts off with Dolph. Gohan and Dolph circle each other for a few seconds. They tie up...and then Gohan puts grabs Dolph's arm and pulls him in for a Headlock. The Headlock is firmly in, but Dolph backs up into the ropes and Irish Whips Gohan. Gohan comes back and Shoulder Blocks Dolph. He then bounces off the ropes again and delivers a Bulldog. Gohan pumps the crowd up and plays up to them, and Yusuke just rolls his eyes. Gohan looks at him and rolls his eyes back at him. Gohan turns around and Ziggler hits several hits the gut and a kick there too. He then bounces off the ropes, but Gohan sidesteps him, but grabs him from behind and German Suplexes him! Gohan pins Ziggler. 1...2..Ziggler kicks out. Dolph gets up and Gohan bounces off the ropes again. He jumps up, but Ziggler ducks the Dropkick...and gives Gohan a Dropkick right to the face! Gohan gets up in the corner, and Ziggler runs forward and delivers a Stinger Splash right into the corner! Gohan stumbles out and Ziggler climbs to the second part of the turnbuckle and jumps off, delivering a Two Handed Bulldog to Gohan. He pins him. 1...2 Gohan kicks out. Ziggler grabs Gohan's body and drags him over to the opposite corner and tags in Big E. Langston. Langston runs the ropes and Ziggler throws Gohan into Langston, who practically runs right over Gohan! The Half-Saiyan Child gets up, and Langston helps by yanking him up by his strap. He grabs Gohan and throws him into the corner and runs towards it...and Shoulder Thrusts him into the corner! AJ cheers for Langston, who picks Gohan up and hits an Overhead Gutwrench Backbreaker. Gohan held his back as he tried getting up, but Langston grabbed Gohan and hit a Belly to Belly Suplex and pins Gohan.

1...2...Gohan kicks out.

"Kakarot's Brat not really finding a stride here." Vegeta said. "Signs of his no skill."

"Or maybe he just needs a tag." Jonathan said, "Although his 'partner' doesn't seem interested."

Yusuke just calmly sits on the apron as Gohan's put on Langston's shoulder and given a Dominator! Gohan is in pain, and Langston just picks him up and knees his gut repeatedly before Irish Whipping him to their corner. He runs to the corner and kicks Langston's face and elbows Ziggler off the apron! He springboards off the ropes and Crossbodies Langston down for a pin! 1...2 Langston kicks out with strong authority! Gohan kicks Langston's body and head repeatedly, trying to really keep the big man down. He looks over to his corner, and Yusuke's still not trying to tag out. Gohan growls and tries for The Kame Kick...but Langston ducks it and grabs Gohan. He lifts him up...and throws him with a Fallaway Slam! Gohan tries to get up and sees Yusuke near him. He pulls himself up by the ropes to face a nonchalant Yusuke, right as Dolph Ziggler is tagged in...Yusuke turns to Gohan...and Gohan moves out of the way as Ziggler accidently HITS YUSUKE AND TAKES HIM OFF THE APRON! Gohan rolls Ziggler up...1...Ziggler rolls out of it and SUPERKICKS Gohan down! Ziggler pins Gohan! 1...2...Gohan kicks out! Gohan gets up and bounces off the ropes and KNOCKS BIG E. OFF THE APRON! Ziggler jumps on his back...but Gohan turns his Leg Bulldog into a Powerbomb! He pins Ziggler! 1...2...Ziggler kicks out, and Gohan hits an Arm Drag. Ziggler gets back up and Gohan kicks his gut and European Uppercuts him. He then goes for a Suplex, but Ziggler floats over and tries for a Zig Zag...but Gohan holds the ropes! Ziggler crashes and burns and Gohan turns around...AND HITS THE KAME KICK RIGHT TO ZIGGLER'S HEAD!

"KAME KICK CONNECTS!" Tarble exclaimed.

Gohan pins Ziggler!

1...

2...

Langston breaks up the pin with a hard club to the back!

"So close, but Langston making the save for his partner!" Jeremy said.

"Speaking of partners, where's Yusuke?" JBL wondered.

Yusuke was outside, saying his knee hurt when he fell from the apron.

"Oh whatever..." Tarble groaned.

"Oh, even I know Yusuke's faking...but the brat deserves it for being so irritating for the past few weeks!" Vegeta said.

"You condone this?" Michael Cole asked with a puzzled tone.

"I condone anything that goes against The House of Kakarot." Vegeta growled.

Gohan looks to the corner and screams at Yusuke, who continues the leg hurting ploy. A trainer comes out and begins checking Yusuke out, who looks at Gohan...and winks at him. The teen's face grows angrier...and he's about to yell at him...but gets THE ZIG ZAG DOWN TO THE MAT! Ziggler pins Gohan...

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings, and Yusuke continues his leg thing, while Ziggler and Langston celebrate in the ring with AJ.

"Here is your winner; Big E. Langston & Dolph Ziggler!" Justin Roberts said.

"And Yusuke feigns an injury to just...why?" Jeremy wondered.

"Just cause he hates Gohan just that much, boy!" JBL said.

"And Gohan is livid...but the smirk on Yusuke's face is just telling of how much these two hate each other." Cole said.

"And Yusuke was the one who ate the pin last week due to Gohan! This is payback!" Vegeta said.

"Gohan didn't MEAN to not help out! He just got knocked off the apron!" Jonathan said.

"Don't try explaining things to him...his brain is locked deep inside all that idiocy..." Tarble shook his head.

Backstage, Ben was on the phone, talking with someone.

"Okay...yeah, I'll pick you up now...I'm leaving in a few minutes...okay, see ya." Ben hung the phone up and got up...and stared at Bart Simpson. The crowd gave up a loud pop for the icon as Ben raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Simpson?"

Bart waves his hands in front of his body. "Whoa whoa, man...lose the apprehension. I just wanted to say that I was impressed earlier! The Punk match, the Undertaker thing...you really showed your stuff there. Just color me...impressed." Bart crosses his arms and Ben holds his hips.

"Okay...is that all, 'Bartman'?...or did you have a real purpose for being here?" Ben's tone was harsh, but Bart rolled his eyes.

"Geez, don't have a cow, man, relax." Bart said, gaining cheers for that classic catchphrase. "All I wanna do...is challenge you to a match next week. I wanna have some fun...so...you in?"

Ben chuckled...and then looked back at Bart..."Eh, why not? I'll enjoy mopping the floor with you in Johto."

Bart nodded in approval as the crowd cheered for the development. "Cool, dude...see ya then." Bart walked off, leaving Ben alone to pack up again. Bart, however, walked back in. '"Oh yeah...one last thing..." Ben looked up. "Oh wait...never mind..." Bart walked off, leaving a very confused Ben. Tennyson just continued packing, until a tiny beep was heard and purple die exploded from Ben's bag! The die, all over The Hero's face and jacket, turned his now angry gaze his side, as Bart's iconic laugh echoed down the hall.

"Damn menace..." Vegeta said.

*Commercial*

**WWE Animated Presents**

**Wrestlemania Moments!**

**Wrestlemania 2000**

**Sora Takenouchi (c) vs. Misty vs. Sailor Moon vs. Helga Pataki Ladder Match Toon Women's Championship.**

_**"These women are about to enter a match they have NO BUSINESS TRYING..." Daffy said.**_

_**"They're big girls, Daff...they know what they're doing..." Bugs said.**_

_***Ding Ding Ding***_

_**All four girls rush for ladders!**_

_**"Ladder rush going on! Everyone wants leverage!" Bugs said.**_

_**...**_

_**Sora Suplexes Misty onto the ladder!**_

_**"Oooh!" Daffy cringed.**_

_**...**_

_**Helga DDTs Sailor onto a ladder!**_

_**...**_

_**"These girls are going barbaric!" Bugs exclaimed as Misty continuously beat the head of Helga with the kendo stick!**_

_**...**_

_**Sailor Senshi Boots Sora off the ladder!**_

_**...**_

_**Helga picks Misty up and delivers The UniBlast (Spike Brainbuster) THROUGH THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE!**_

_**"OF ALL THE UNNATURAL SIGHTS, THIS MATCH HAS TO TAKE PRECEDENCE AS NUMBER ONE!" Bugs exclaimed.**_

_**...**_

_**Sora's climbing the ladder and has the Belt in her hands.**_

_**...**_

_**Sailor pushes the ladder...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**It tips over...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Bugs: WHAT THE-**_

_**...**_

_**SORA FALLS AND LANDS STOMACH FIRST HARD ONTO THE BARRICADE AND FALLS DOWN INTO THE AUDIENCE!**_

_**"SOMEONE CHECK ON HER! SOMEONE GET MEDICAL ASSISTANCE!" Bugs exclaimed!**_

_**...**_

_**Sailor climbs the ladder...**_

_**...**_

_**Sailor unhooks The Title!**_

_**"New Champion..." Daffy said, "...and can ya really doubt the skills of ANYONE who could survive that?"**_

_**"No way, Daff...Sailor's been the deal since last decade...and she's ready to establish her dominance of THIS decade too." Bugs said.**_

_**...**_

_**Sailor holds up The Women's Title on the stage in triumph!**_

Gohan and Yusuke are back stage...at defcon 5...

"YOU DAMN FAKER, YOU KNOW I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOUR LITTLE 'INJURY'!" yelled Gohan.

"Well you DID screw me over last week! I was just repaying the favor!" Yusuke said.

"I didn't screw you over, you just got rolled up! Get over it!" Gohan said.

"Ha! Take your own advice, hypocrite!" fired back Yusuke. The two stared off with each other, emotions running too high for comfort as they both clenched their fists...

*CRASH*

"OOOPH!"

The two look to their right (or Gohan's left...) to see Ken Anarchy on the ground with rubble and debris all over him...and then looks up to see a giant hole in the ceiling. He gets up and dusts himself off and looks at the two enemies. "Hey, guys. What's up? Why the arguing?"

Yusuke began to explain as Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Gohan screwed me over during the match against The Freeman Boiz last week."

"...Why did you crash through the ceiling?" Gohan asked in confusion.

Yusuke continued, "...So I repaid the favor and HE got pinned this time."

"Why were you in the ceiling in the first place?" Gohan, still confused, asked some more.

"And now he's whining about and being a hypocrite, and he's ten seconds away from getting punched out." Yusuke finished.

"In what state of mind were you in that possessed you to go into the ceiling?" Gohan was just extremely curious.

Ken thought for a minute...and then snapped his fingers. "Okay...fine...you two will be in singles action next week."

Gohan and Yusuke sighed in relief at the announcement of that event.

"...But you have to watch each others' backs in each match. No screwing around. Just protect your partner. Got it?...Awesome!"

Ken walked away as Yusuke and Gohan groan in unison over the news.

...but Ken walked back over...

"Oh, and the reason I was in the ceiling was because I wanted to see if I could escape my office in 60 seconds and I did! With 3 seconds to spare!"

Ken left the area, leaving a dumbfounded and confused Gohan and Yusuke behind...

"Damn weirdo." JBL said.

"Welcome to 'Duh'les Airport, Mr. Layfield, you'll be sitting in The 'What Was Your First Guess?' Class..." Vegeta said.

*Commercial*

A/N: I'm gonna let King finish his thing (RHYMING) and do his last two matches. But I wanted to crank out this chapter for you guys while you wait. So enjoy!

Also...cookies!

I won't go off into a tangent about how much I love reviews...but I hope that you guys do review after reading! :D Especially you, Forcewalker...ooooh yeah, I called you out too! We are even :)

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	44. March Week 3 Pt 2b

A/N: Oooooh yyyeaaayaaah!

The King & I are back with a new chapter! Part 2b! :D so enjoy!...

...

...or else.

* * *

The bell rings as Kung Lao, Mortal Kombatant, walks out. The crowd gives him a mixed reaction as he walks down the ring. He high-fives everyone on his way down.

"The following WCW Showcase Match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from Earthrealm; Kung Lao!" Tony Chimel said.

"Kung Lao, new WCW signee...for now...is here to fight and make an impression for his new career in WWE." Tarble said.

"Lao is a good friend of Liu Kang, CCW's first and current Infinity Champion." Jeremy said. "The two trained each other when they heard the news each were signed to big name companies WWE and CCW."

"I spoke with Lao earlier today, and he said he is EXCITED to get this opportunity to show his skill inside this ring tonight. He is eager to get inside that ring." Tarble said. "He said he and Kang are in a friendly competition right now. Obviously Kang's winning so far, but Lao's got his chance now."

Kung Lao stands in the ring and awaits his opponent...

...

...and the lights go out. The crowd cheers as the know who's coming out. The camera pans down to the ramp, where a lit up jacket is flashing brightly as the only light in the arena. Then fireworks go off, and-

_**"BREAK THE WALLS DOOOWN!"**_

Chris Jericho turns around to massive cheers and walks down the ramp.

"And his opponent; Y2J, Chris Jericho!"

"Chris Jericho! WHAT a first opponent!" Cole said. "The first ever Undisputed Champion! Beat The Rock and Stone Cold in the same night!"

"Nine time Intercontinental Champion! Kung Lao's got himself the toughest challenge a debut can fight!" JBL said.

"Rookie upset? We've had our fair share of those tonight. Could be no different here." Jeremy said.

"A career making match here for Kung Lao. Let's see if he can do it." Tarble said.

The bell rings as Kung Lao and Chris circle one another inside the ring. The two competitors execute a collar and elbow tie up, Jericho manages to rush Lao into the corner. The ref tells Chris that he has to back off from the corner then starts to count, 1…., 2….., 3….., Chris backs away from the corner. Just when Kung Lao gets out of the corner Jericho shoves him while giving a cocky smirk on his face and asking Lao "That the best you got junior?" Kung Lao, looking rather irritated, gives a hard shove of his own to Jericho but the smirk on his face doesn't leave. The two circle each other once again then get into another collar and elbow tie up. Kung Lao turned it into a waist lock but Chris reversed it into a waistlock of his own then into a waistlock takedown. Jericho then transitioned into a Front Facelock and started to wrench on the head, but Kung Lao managed to stand up with Chris in tow. Lao pushed Jericho into the ropes. Chris bounces off the ropes and Kung Lao attempts a clothesline but Jericho manages to duck under it, bounce off the ropes again, and hit a swinging neckbreaker. Jericho lifts Lao up, hooks both of his arms, and delivers a double underhook backbreaker! He goes for the pin, 1…, 2…, Kung Lao kicks out

"Chris Jericho putting down the rookie right now, but that's just his way of breaking him in." JBL said.

"Jericho right off of that Double Underhook Backbreaker, and it seems Kung Lao's not doing so hot right now." Jonathan said.

"Going up against a ring general like Jericho, you aren't gonna get an early start. Gotta pick your spots against a guy like Y2J and stick on him." Vegeta said.

Jericho gets up and waits in a corner for Kung Lao to stand, when he does get to his feet he looked to be in a daze. Chris runs forward but Lao manages to leap-frog over him, Jericho bounces off the ropes and gets hit with a cross body by Lao. Kung Lao got to his feet, then went over to his downed opponent and began landing elbows to the back of the Jericho's head before picking him up and performing a sitout inverted suplex on him. Lao places Jericho in a sitting position before bounced off the ropes and nailed a Dropkick to Chris' face. Lao goes for the cover, 1…., 2…., Jericho gets the shoulder up. Kung Lao then grabs Jericho's head and locks in a crossface. Chris writhed in pain as Lao tightened the hold, when asked by the ref if he wanted to quit but he refused to do so. Jericho began to slowly crawl his way to the ropes.….

…Jericho inches closer to the ropes...

….

…. He reaches his free arm out..

…

…. AND CHRIS GRABS THE BOTTOM ROPE!

"That Crossface escaped from by Chris!" Tarble said, "And Kung Lao is beginning to feel the fire now! He's taking his best shots at Jericho after a counter turned into an opportunity!"

"Kung Lao obviously wanting to win this match to match his brother in spirit, Liu Kang." Cole said. "And what a great way to try and match Liu Kang's success, by pulling the upset on The first ever Undisputed Champion!"

The ref started the count to signal for Kung Lao to let go of the hold, 1…, 2…., 3….., Lao lets go of the hold. Kung Lao picks Chris up and attempted a Back Suplex, but Jericho landed on his feet behind Lao. Kung Lao turned around only to be with a jumping enzuigiri. Kung Lao was down on the mat as Jericho goes to the top rope and he waits for Lao to get up. Just as Lao pulls himself to a standing position, Jericho jumps from the top rope and delivers a diving forearm smash into Kung Lao's back, knocking him back down. Chris picks up Lao and started hitting his face with a fury of punches, then backing him up into the corner before whipping him into the other corner. Jericho ran at Kung Lao full speed, but Lao moved out of the way, making Chris crash hard chest first into the corner. While Jericho backed out of the corner holding his chest in pain, Lao bounced off the ropes and attempted a running clothesline, but Chris avoids it by moved behind Lao and then hitting a belly to back suplex! Chris gets up and positioned Kung Lao to the center of the ring then ran towards the ropes….. …..AND PERFORMS A LIONSAULT ONTO KUNG LAO! HE GOES FOR THE PIN!

"Lionsault connecting! And that may just be Ballgame!" JBL said.

1…..

….

2…

….

...

KUNG LAO GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

"NOT a ballgame juuust yet, JBL!" Jeremy said.

"Not yet, but it sure as heck will BE one soon! Jericho's gotta take advantage of the rookie somehow..." Vegeta said.

Jericho argues with the ref then gets Lao to his feet again and irish whips him into the corner. Chris charges forward but Kung Lao counters with an STO. While Chris is down Lao went to the top rope, stood atop the turnbuckle, and dived off for a Moonsault…but Jericho manages to roll out of the way! Lao manages to land on his feet however and runs at Chris just as he is getting to his feet. Kung Lao unloads punches and elbows onto Chris before putting him into the corner and ramming repeated shoulder blocks into his abdomen. Lao irish whips Chris into the other corner, charges forward, and hits a running clothesline in the corner, Kung Lao then throws Jericho to the canvas, goes to the top rope, and hits a split legged moonsault! Lao goes for the pin, 1…,2…, Chris manages to get the shoulder up. Lao picks Jericho up and irish whips him into the ropes, he bounces off and Lao attempts a spin kick but Jericho ducks it, bounces off the ropes again and hits Lao with a jumping DDT! Jericho slowly gets back up and takes a quick breather. After doing so, Chris grabs Lao and drags him to the center of the ring preparing for the Walls of Jericho. But just as Jericho was about to turn over, Lao started to struggle! Chris still held on to Lao's legs but was still unable to turn his opponent over. Eventually, after all the struggle, Lao managed to kick Jericho away and get to his feet! Chris charges at Kung Lao once more but Lao manages to reverse it into a flapjack! Kung Lao then placed his hands together, signaling for his famous Buzzsaw Kick. Kung Lao waited for Jericho to get up back up, when he did Lao went for the Buzzsaw Kick…BUT JERICHO DUCKS UNDER IT! Jericho gets behind Lao and hits him with a drop kick to the back. It was Chris's turn to stalk his opponent this time, just waiting for Lao to get back up. When Lao finally did get up Jericho went for the Code Breaker…..BUT LAO HOLDS ONTO JERICHO! Lao lifts him up and slams Jericho down with a powerbomb!

"Ooooh! THUNDEROUS POWERBOMB! And that may be all she wrote for Jericho!" Cole said.

Rather then go for the pin Lao puts Chris in a sitting position…..AND NAILS HIM WITH A BUZZSAW KICK!

"Whoa, and a final KICK to the head of Jericho!" Jeremy said.

Lao the makes the cover…..

"Jericho...time to-"

1…(Set it!)

2...(aaaand...)

3!

"...Forget it!" Jeremy said as he was shocked at the result. "Whattya know? Kung Lao got the victory over the multiple time World Champion, Chris Jericho!"

"Here is your winner; Kung Lao!"

"Another fine WCW: Showcase shows off another new WCW Talent!...or new WWE Draftee...either way, Kung Lao impressed tonight!" Vegeta said.

"And you gotta be sure that his friend Liu Kang was watching as well! And he's probably tickled pink to see his friend with his firsg win!" Jonathan said.

Jericho gets up and turns to the rookie, who stares at him. Jericho extends his hand, and Kung Lao saw this and grew weary...but finally shook his hand back. The deep amount of respect Jericho grew for Kung Lao during that match makes both men smile as they celebrate inside the ring.

"The respect of a veteran given to a rookie on his first day...THAT'S what these moments are about...putting on a show and finding the next gen." Tarble said. "Commendable."

Backstage, GB growls in contempt as Ken Anarchy is standing above him in his office.

"Eh? Eh? My WCW Picks are awesome. My agent knows how to pick 'em." Ken said before the camera panned down to Hornswoggle in a suit. Ken smiled at the little bastard...before PUNTING him out of the office. "He DOES ask for high prices though..."

GB facepalms as he finds the next WCW Leader unbearable. "So what now? I'm forced to live with you for the next few years?"

Ken Anarchy chuckles. "No way, man!...TW's destroying you before THAT happens. Team TW For The Win." Ken said. GB slowly brings his angry gaze at Ken.

"...What?" GB said with a low but angry tone.

Ken shrugged. "Well...let's face it, Team TW is more likable. The Immortals, since Deadpool's left, have lost their edge...they aren't fun anymore. And they can't win the big one, save your Tag Champs. The others...naaah...they aren't winning squat. No offense..."

Ken looked down at GB, who was getting redder, with a nonchalant gaze. "...What?...Is it something I said?" Ken asks, before GB tells security to escort Ken out of his office.

"WHAT?" Ken exclaimed as he was carried out, "I WAS POINTING OUT THE TRUTH! YOU'RE SO BITTER! HERE'S TO HOPING YOU LOSE, GB! AND YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER!"

The guards escort Ken out, giving GB a moment of silence...but he notices something near. He looks over his desk...to find The World Famous Lawyer standing in front of GB's desk in a suit and carrying a briefcase. GB sighs as he slumps right back into his seat.

Elsewhere backstage, Deadpool is seen walking to the ring.

"Why am I walking like this, you may ask?" Deadpool said. "Well my match with DJ Rocky Rock is up next! So stay tuned or you'll become a part of the hunt!"

"...Hey...I was gonna say that..." Tarble said with a whimper...

(Commercial)

**WWE Animated Presents:**

**WRESTLEMANIA MOMENTS**

**XXX-Wrestlemania X-Seven-XXX**

_"We promise you that by the end of the night, Digi-X wil be Digi-Dominant, and if you're not down with that, we've just got TWO WORDS FOR YAAA..."_

_Davis held the mic up as the crowd chanted_

_"SUCK IT!"_

_..._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"Henry's won The European Championship! Henry survived The Gauntlet!" Bugs exclaimed._

_Henry held his new Belt closely and kissed it..._

_..._

_TK grabs The Titles and unhooks them from the top!_

_"TK AND DAVIS, RETAINING THE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS AFTER A GRUELING TABLES MATCH!" Bugs exclaimed._

_TK & Davis crotch chop the camera..._

_..._

_LEG LARIAT TO MISTY FROM THE TOP ROPE!_

_"Kari's picked up MORE GOLD for Digi-X right here! NEW Women's Champion!" Daffy exclaimed._

_Kari carries her Belt up the ramp, smiling the whole way..._

_..._

_"HENRY BEAT CRASH BANDICOOT AT HIS OWN GAME! HENRY IS INTERCONTINENTAL AND EUROPEAN CHAMPION!" Bugs exclaimed._

_Henry puts his two Belts in an X formation around his chest and shows them off to the crowd..._

_..._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"Light-Heavyweight Championship's NEWEST holder...TK!" Daffy exclaimed._

_TK shows off his Belts to the crowd.._

_..._

_Ed gets beat down by Digi-X !_

_"Oh come on! A TEAM effort?" Bugs exclaimed._

_Kari pins Ed..._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"NEEEW HARDCORE CHAMPIOOON!" Daffy cheered._

_Kari holds her Two Belts up at the camera..._

_..._

_Gohan about to Kame Kick Davis..._

_HENRY RUNS INTO THE RING...AND GETS A KAME KICK!_

_TK slides in...a giant HEATER?_

_Bugs's jaw dropped, "What in the name of-"_

_DAVIS HITS GOHAN WITH THE HEATER WHILE THE REF ISN'T LOOKING!_

_"THAT SHOT WAS BRUTAL!" Daffy cringed._

_Davis pins Gohan._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"NEEEW...WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATIOOON...TOON CHAMPIOOON...DAVIS MOTOMIYAAA!"_

_"Digi-X...they just...they just performed a CLEAN SWEEP!" Bugs exclaimed._

_"DIGI-X HAS EVERY BELT IN THE FEDERATION ON THEIR SHOULDERS!" Daffy exclaimed affirmatively._

_Davis holds up his World Title as he's hoisted upon his team's shoulders._

_..._

_Digital-Generation X wear their Belts in an X-Formation on their bodies at the top of the stage as they crotch chop to the entire crowd while their signature green X pyro goes off in the ring._

"...Are we to expect this from The X-Factors?..." Jeremy asked.

"...Maybe." Vegeta just simply said.

"Well folks, this has been a great show! And we enjoyed the company of our friends from RAW & Smackdown! As well as our special guests, Jonathan Ellis & "The Black Mamba", Jeremy Ellis!" Tarble said.

JBL snickered, "'The Black Mamba'? What, the nickname 'The Big Bad Evil Guy' was taken?"

Jeremy scoffed. "Keep talking, Bradshaw! When I win that IC Strap, ALL of you will be looking at me with a different light!"

"I'm TRYING to look at you without the light." Vegeta quipped before high-fiving JBL.

Jeremy clenched his fists, "You elitist 'legends' can go get bent and suck my-"

_**INSANE IN DA MEMBRANE! (INSANE IN DA BRAIN!)**_

_**INSANE IN DA MEMBRANE! (INSANE IN DA BRAIN!)**_

"And one of the few times an interruption goes in my own favor..." Jonathan sighed, "Well anyway, my brother is calm and it is tiiime for the MAIN EVENT!"

The bell rings as Deadpool walks out, dancing to his own music and high-fives every person he can. He sees a little kid in the crowd and is about to give him his gun...until a security official sees this and directs a confused Deadpool back to the ring.

"...This is what we're supposed to believe can end the streak?...bull...BULL.." Vegeta groaned.

Jonathan was confused, "He was about to give a kid his-"

"We know...we're past it..." Col sighed.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, from Canada-"

"EH?" Deadpool mocked his own country.

"...he is The Merc With A Mouth; Deadpool!" Goofy announced.

"Deadpool set to face off against The WWE Champion, The Rock! Deadpool is going to face off against Itachi in a couple of weeks, and he's facing a current World Champion right here tonight! The Champ, Rock, is set to face CENA that same night!" Tarble said.

"I can somewhat believe Cena beating Rock..." Vegeta said, "But DEADPOOL BEATING ITACHI? 76-0 will NOT stop for a buffoon like Wade Wilsona"

"Hey, STRANGER has happened!" Jonathan said. "Isn't it a motto in WWE that, "You'll never know what'll happen'?"

"Yeah, Jonathan; but you aren't believing for one second that Charlie Brown's beating Broly, so why believe Goofnut McGhee is beating down a Champion who's never been beaten?" JBL said.

"Every goofnut has his day...look at Disco Kid actually being semi-successful...or a drunk tag team specialist turning into the longest reigning World Champion in Smackdown history..." Jonathan said with a groan...that turned into a smug smirk.

JBL slowly turned his glare towards Jonathan. "You WANT me to come over there, don't ya, boy?"

Deadpool waits for a question...and he paces around the ring as he waits for that question...he looks around and takes in the conflicting "Rock/Deadpool" chants, and then bounces around as he waits to be asked...

_**"IF YA SMEEELL...**_

_**...WHAT THE ROCK...**_

_**IS COOKIN'"**_

"It's more of an incomplete question..." Deadpool shrugged.

The crowd is in an uproar as The Rock walks out with his WWE Championship Belt and carries it as he walks down the ramp.

"And his opponent; from Miami, Florida; he is The WWE Champion; The Rock!" Lillian Garcia announced.

"The WWE Champion's here LIVE from Goldenrod City and he is primed and ready for Wrestlemania!" Cole said, "The Rock is a man of a thousand talents and returned to one of them when he won The WWE Championship from CM Punk at The Rumble!"

"I will say this; The Rock's got a mighty tough challenge on his hands at Wrestlemania 29 with Cena! And tonight, he's got a damn good challenge with Deadpool!" Jeremy said.

"Well said, kid." Vegeta said, 'Two guys getting ready for the biggest matches of their careers, ready to duke it out to get momentum for Wrestlemania!"

The bell rings as the two big faces stare off at each other. They meet in the middle of the ring and exchange words...before Deadpool extends his hand to Rock. The Rock looks at this hand...and shakes it back...BEFORE PULLING DEADPOOL IN FOR A ROCK BOTTO-no, Deadpool slips under and flips Rock with an Arm-Drag. The Rock gets up and Deadpool lands several shots to the head and Irish Whips Rock. The Rock reverses the toss, and Deadpool comes back off the rebound and flips over and around Rock and lands behind him, and hooks his head before driving him down with a Reverse Facebuster. Deadpool runs the ropes and jumps up before he MISSES The Knee Drop. Rock gets up and delivers his special Rock Punches to the face of Deadpool and backs up and raises a hand...before going for the last hit...but Deadpool telegraphs it and ducks under it and hits a Reverse STO! Deadpool flips over onto Rock's back and puts him in a Camel Clutch, but Rock is able to power out and Backpack Stunner Deadpool off of him! The Merc gets up and turns around INTO THE LAST ROCK PUNCH! Deadpool flies across the ring and falls on his face. Rock does his siganture stomp onto Deadpool and continues to deliver the stomps. Wade then grabs a foot and twists it, sending Rock down! Deadpool grabs Rock's legs and falls down slowly...and Tosses The Rock into a corner back first! The Champ falls slumps in the corner but begins to stand up. Deadpool runs the ropes and runs back to the corner, but Rock catches him and SPINEBUSTERS him in the center of the ring! The crowd cheers as The Rock stands over DP and looks to the crowd...(Jeremy: Always wants to see this in person!) But Deadpool performs a QUICK Legsweep and takes Rock back down! The Rock holds the back of his head in pain as Deadpool gets up. He runs the ropes and Springboards off...but gets two knees to the gut for his Crossbody attempt! Deadpool holds his gut as The Rock bounces off the ropes and delivers a Bulldog!

"Rock delivering that cocky and charisma fueled offense to the body of Deadpool, but Wade's been able to keep up and match Rock for the most part." Cole said.

"Y'know, Wade and Rock wrestle the same charisma and taunt fueled offense, and factor in the fact that Deadpool's probably seen many Rock matches and knows what's coming next, whereas Deadpool's an unpredictable guy who can pull out ANYTHING at ANY time." Tarble said.

Deadpool kips up, à la Rock, and stares down The Great One. The Rock goes for a strike, but Deadpool blocks the shot, wags a finger, and delivers a powerful right hand! Rock gets up, and Deadpool delivers a Throwback. The Rock holds his head as Deadpool delivers a Springboard Missile Dropkick and takes down Rock! The Rock gets up and Deadpool lifts him onto his shoulders and runs forward for a Steamroller, but Rock slips out of that move and flows around before delivering a DDT to Deadpool! Dwayne kips up how he normally does and Deadpool gets up and gets taken down by a Running Thrust Lariat! Deadpool uses the ropes to stand up and Rock runs towards him. Deadpool flips him over the top and The Rock lands on the outside! Deadpool then flips over the ropes onto the apron and delivers and Asai Moonsault to The Rock! Deadpool stands up and does a gun motion to The Rock and then "shoots" it, saying "Bang!" before going back on offense. Deadpool sees Rock get up and picks him up himself. Deadpool tries Irish Whipping Rock, but Rocky reverses it into his own Whip and Flapjacks DP onto the steel steps face first! Deadpool holds his face and gets up. Rock follows him and stomps on his back. The Rock kicks Deadpool in the gut and picks him up. Rock slides back into the ring with Deadpool still on the apron. Rock picks DP up and pulls him through the bottom rope. Rocky backs up and runs forward...and DP avoids the kick and trips Rock up! Deadpool then vaults over the top rope and Elbow Drops Rock right in the chest! Deadpool is excited and runs the ropes again, and floats over Rock and yelling out "WOO-HOO!", and delivers a Float-Over DDT! Deadpool grins under his mask and sees Rock down in the middle of the ring. Deadpool looks to the cheering crowd and then looks down at Rock.

"What's Deadpool thinking here?..." Jonathan wondered.

"Ruke Number 1: NEVER wonder what Deadpool's thinking...it could be a terrible reveal." Vegeta shuddered.

Deadpool kicked Rocky into perfect position...and then began shedding his own armband slooowly...before throwing it into the crowd!

"He's doing what CENA did last year! And THAT screwed him over too! It's about to do the same to Deadpool!" JBL exclaimed.

Deadpool does the arm taunts and runs the ropes for "The Mercernary's Elbow". He slides over to Rock...

...

...AND THE ROCK POPS UP IN TIME AND HOOKS DEADPOOL AND LIFTS HIM UP FOR THE ROCK BO-Nooooo, Deadpool manages to get behind Rock and delivers a SIT-OUT HALF-NELSON SLAM!

"Deadpool SAW that one coming and reversed the reversal! He's been on par with Rocky tonight!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Deadpool's doing so dang impressive here tonight! I'm able to believe that he's ready for Wrestlemania's main event!" JBL said.

"So Deadpool proved you wrong here tonight, John?" Tarble asked in intrigue.

"Yeah, he did! I'm man enough to admit when I've been proven wrong! Of course, that doesn't mean Deadpool's WINNING...just that he's ready for the big show!" JBL said.

Deadpool looks to the apron and runs over to it. He hops onto the apron and waits for The Rock to get up. The challenger hops to the top...and Rock catches him with a Samoan Drop! The Great One looks at Deadpool on the ground and runs the ropes. Deadpool gets up and Rock delivers a Running Swinging Neckbreaker! Rock stands tall and looks to the crowd. He then CROUCHES down...and waits for Deadpool to stand up. The Merc stands up...and grabs Deadpool...AND DELIVERS THE ROCK BO-no, Deadpool knees Rock's gut and hits a Falling Double Knee Armbreaker! Deadpool the runs the ropes and runs to The Rock...AND THEN GETS CAUGHT ONCE MORE...AND DROPPED WITH THE ROCK BOTTOM...IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING! Rock then looks to the crowd, his MILLIONS...(Deadpool: *In pain* And The Millions...)...and kicks DP into place! He runs the ropes...and DELIVERS THE PEOPLE'S ELBO-no, Deadpool rolls out of the way, and Rock crashes his elbow RIGHT into the mat, HARD! Rock holds his arm as Deadpool then heads to the top. The Merc then stands up tall and waits for Rock. The Rock stumbles around...and Deadpool dives off and THE DEAD-SHOT IS CAUGHT! Rock turns it into a Spinebuster and then twists the legs, turns over, and locks Deadpool in The Sharpshooter! Rock IMMEDIATELY ups the pressure of the move and begins tweaking the legs of Deadpool! The People's & WWE Champ keeps the hold rightly locked in as Deadpool squirms and scurries for the ropes. The Rock keeps Deadpool locked in TIGHT and tries keeping him in the center of the ring. The Rock, however, is being dragged back to near the ropes, as Deadpool uses his strength to try and get there. Deadpool is near the ropes, his fingers an inch awaaay...but Rock drags him BACK to the center of the ring! The Rock keeps the hold in...he doesn't budge...and Deadpool groans in pain...

...

...BUT PEIN, TOBI, & KISAME SLIDE INTO THE RING AND ATTACK ROCK AND DEADPOOL!

"OH WHAT THE HELL?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"DAMN, WHAT IS THIS?" Jonathan exclaimed.

The bell rings as The Akatsuki tear into The WWE Champion and Deadpool. The Akatsuki pick Rock up, but The Brahma Bull begins fighting back against the three! He manages to successdully trade three shots between them all, but Pein grabs The Rock and Baldo Bombs him!

"Well they just ruined a GREAT MATCH! What's their issue?" Cole exclaimed.

"Making a NAME for yourself is ALWAYS a good issue!" Vegeta justified. "And HERE COMES THE CHAMP NOW!"

Itachi walks down the ramp with his Title Belts on his shoulders and steps into the ring. Deadpool tries getting up, and Itachi sees his "challenger" stand. The Mangekyo Champion readies his Mangekyo Belt...and SLAMS IT INTO THE FACE OF DEADPOOL!

"This cheap little jumping was uncalled for!" Cole said. "We were being treated to a GREAT match by these two, the past vs. the future! And Itachi & The Akatsuki ruin it all for us!"

"Ah that's how you get your point across, Michael! He beat Cena tonight, and he's gonna beat Deadpool at Wrestlemania 29 with all this momentum he's gained tonight!" JBL said.

"Well what a sour way to end our guest commentator stint here tonight." Jonathan said with a sigh.

"Hey, bro, chill! We had a great night! WWE & CCW! I mean, you know what happened at XX..." Jeremy said with a wink.

Jonathan shooks his head in agreement. "Oh riiight...tonight WAS good for us..."

"Well, folks, we have to end it here. But we will see you NEXT week as we inch closer to Wrestlemania!" Tarble said.

"And we will see you on RAW next week! This is Michael Cole!" Cole said.

"And I'm JBL!"

"I'm the smarter twin!" Jonathan said.

"I'm the Black Mamb-HEY!" Jeremy said, taking offense to his twin's declaration.

"I'm The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta!"

"And I'm The OTHER Saiyan Prince, Tarble! And we'll see you guys again real soon!"

The show comes to an end as Itachi stands over Deadpool and The Rock while holding up his LBF World Belt & Mangekyo World Belt for the world to see as it fades to black.

...

_Results-_

_Team Animation def. Team Superstars_

_The Shield def. Henry Wong, Ash Ketchum, & Dan Kuso_

_Rika def. Kaitlyn_

_Ben Tennyson def. CM Punk_

_Broly def. Norman in Three Minute Challenge_

_Itachi Uchiha (c) def. John Cena ("retains" LBF World Championship)_

_Charlie Brown def. Randy Orton_

_Dolph Ziggler & Big E. Langston def. Gohan and Yusuke_

_Kung Lao def. Chris Jericho_

_Deadpool vs. The Rock (No Contest)_

* * *

A/N: Well here we are again! :D

Yeah, lots of delays, we know. But we got it to you, and THAT'S what counts.

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	45. March Week 4 Pt 1

A/N: New Chapter! :D I let King take a break while he works on Futureshock...sooooooo this is a me chapter XD

Enjoy it, peeps! :D

* * *

The show begins...and Ash is backstage. He paces back and forth...wanting his Pikachu back from Linus. Linus had stole him last week, and Ash wanted him back. He waits in the garage, steel pipe in hand and angry expression on face.

Suddenly, a white Ford Focus truck pulls up. Ash sees this and walks towards the vehicle. LINUS hops out and so do the five Pumpkin Goons. Ash stands back as Linus talks.

"Hm...so you're here? Good...good." Linus nodded. Ash was just slowly losing his patience.

"Where's Pikachu." Ash said. Not asked...SAID. Linus chuckles.

"Hold your horses, Ash. We got your lightning rat." The skinny goon goes to the flatbed and lifts up a small cage with a cover over it. The cover's lifted...revealing a dirty, unhealthy, emaciated, pale, bruised, and weak Pikachu. His face contorting from pure shock to lament to unbridled rage in a matter of seconds, Ash lifts his pipe up and runs towards the six. He grabs Linus and throws him to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO PIKACHU?" Pikachu let out a weak "chuuu...", angering Ash even more. Linus shrugs.

"I sense you're angry about the way I treat my guests." Linus said with a devious smile. Ash just raises his pipe, but then gets swarmed by the Pumpkin goons. Ash hits one in the stomach with the pipe, and then smacks the pipe in another's face. But then the big goon grabs the pipe and slams Ash onto the hard concrete! The big goon picks Ash up and shoulder drives Ash into the truck! Ash stumbles out and one smaller goon Hurricaranas Ash head first INTO THE WINDOWS! Ash tries getting up, and is onto his feet, albeit dazed and hurt. The average sized goon runs towards Ash and SANDWICHED his head between the steel and the truck! Ash tumbles over, hurt and KO'd. Linus grabs the cage...and SHAKES IT UP a bit before throwing the near death Pokemon out of his cage and onto Ash's chest. Pikachu is lying on his friend as Linus and The Pumpkin Goons leave the area, while a random intern sees this and then calls the medics for help.

"Oh my..." Tarble said.

...

A warehouse is shown as an alarm is sounded...and Marilyn Manson's "Beautiful People" is beginning to start up. Several explosions are seen going on in the warehouse as numerous guards and dogs run around trying to quell it all.

On the walls, several clips of cartoonish explosions go off as we see flashing clips of Itachi staring around, Ben celebrating on the top turnbuckle, and then Broly Gigantic Pressing someone as a loud "BOOM!" noise is heard.

The signature guitar riff of the song plays as we the backs of Henry Wong, Kari Kamiya, Takeru Takaishi, Yolei Inoue, & Cody Hida (Digi-X) as they're walking inside the warehouse.

Clips of Sailor raising her fists in the air, Black*Star yelling out, and Linus L-Swinging someone and standing in front of a pumpkin are shown on the wall as explosions go off.

Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Takuya Kanbara, Taiki (Mikey) Kudo, & Rika Makino (Digivolution) walk around and tear down a chain-link fence.

(Clips of TD Famoussing Binky) The Beautiful People

THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLLLE!

Digi-X's faces are shown and flashing to The Animated logo before a clip of Ash being thrown through the logo through two glass tables.

_Hey! _(Timmy flies for a Timmy Star through the TV screen)

_You! _(Gohan points to the screen)

_What do you see?_ (Gingka stares off against Souichi)

_Something beautiful? _(Ash jumps off the top for a Diving Elbow Drop; Dawn winks to the screen)

_Something free? _(Yuna Kamihara locks in a Kimura on Misty; Raimundo jumps off the top for The Airsault)

_Hey! _(Ben does The Legend Killer pose)

_You! _(Rolf delivers a COC to Huey)

_Are you trying to be mean? _(Linus stands on the stage; Sailor Moon Boots Toph in the jaw)

_If you live with apes, _(Deadpool thumbs up the camera; Digivolution walks down the ramp)

_Man it's hard to be clean! _(Itachi holds up his Mangekyo World Championship)

The Animated logo pops up, and Ken Anarchy is seen riding a Sharknado. He screams, "YAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" right before the Sharknado crashes into the screen, showing The Goldenrod Gym as host to Animated tonight! Explosions go off on the stage as fans cheer loud for the show! The camera pans to the crowd, as fans hold up numerous signs: "Broly-Brown Massacre!", "Senshi Suckers", "I believe in The Great Pumpkin", "WCW shall rock!", "Digi-Destined are BACK!", "The NEXT Mrs. Uchiha!", among others! The camera turns to Vegeta & Tarble, who begin announcing!

"WELCOME EVERYONE, TO SATURDAY NIGHT ANIMATED! AND TONIGHT...ANIMATED MAY NOT BE WAR...BUT WE STILL HAVE A BATTLEFIELD READY FOR YOU TONIGHT!" Tarble exclaimed. "Next to me is my brother, The Saiyan Prince Vegeta! And I'm The OTHER Saiyan Prince, Tarble!"

"That is RIGHT, Tarble! And tonight is going to be CRAZY! And our guests tonight agree...FROM UCA...SARGE & CHURCH!" Vegeta pointed his head to the UCA Red vs. Blue guests sitting at the table next to them.

"Thank you, Vegeta! And I am Sarge, your great red leader! All my reds REJOICE...for Sarge is on WWE for one night! Record this episode JUST for this moment alone" Sarge declared.

Church rolled his eyes inside his helmet. "Even here...I am Leonard S. Church, and Sarge is right, but for the wrong reasons! As usual...this show will be noteworthy! The Digi-Destined have returned and will reunite tonight!"

"NOT a good reason." Sarge shook his head.

"Tell me about it!" Vegeta agreed.

"What about Commander Duke, Head of Talent Relations, coming out to see Sailor Moon and hear her gripes?" Tarble said. "Or maybe Charlie Brown having to defeat Broly in his Three Minute Challenge in order to get to Money in the Bank? Or Yusuke & Gohan in singles action and having to watch their backs? Or even THIS piece of news!...after he was assaulted by The Akatsuki during his match with The Rock, *Match graphic shows up* Deadpool has requested to face Kisame one on one tonight! And Itachi, due to his attacking of Katara and Kevin Levin, will face BOTH Levin and Sokka in a gauntlet match!" Tarble said.

"Okay...THOSE sound like good reasons to get excited!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"And so much more I can ONLY assume!" Church said.

"Also, folks..." Vegeta stared, "At The XCW Summer Supershow, a NEW Toon Hardcore Champion was crowned...*Shows Francis standing over Claude Speed*...the DAMN Bully won. And now HE'LL be going to Mania to fight in The 24/7 Rules Match! Damn!"

"But, Brother, GB allowed Claude to participate! And Claude is STILL going to Los Angeles to try and reclaim The Toon Hardcore Championship!" Tarble said.

"Oh man! This is going to be great! Let's get this show started!" Sarge exclaimed.

The Yu Yu Hakasho Theme played as Gohan walked out behind a very miffed Yusuke. The bell rings, and Goofy starts off out opening contest.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; accompanied by Gohan; from Japan; Yusuke Yurameshi!"

"Yusuke ready for one on one action, sanctioned by Ken Anarchy after last week, when Yusuke screwed Gohan out of a match...because Yusuke claimed Gohan did the same to him the week before." Tarble said.

"Absolute crap, I say. Gohan didn't do anything. Yusuke should've stayed focused and not gotten rolled up."

"It was Gohan's fault for not helping his 'Tag Partner' from the pin! That's what 'normal' tag partners do!" Vegeta argued as Yusuke gets in the ring.

Yusuke waited in the ring as The Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme plays. Aang hops out to cheers as he high-fives everyone. He shakes everyone's hand and hops into the ring.

"And his opponent; from The Southern Air Temple, now residing in Republic City; The Last Airbender, Avatar Aang!"

"Yusuke fighting Aang, a former World Champion in his own right." Church said, "Aang's been a Warp mainstay for a while. A win here may get him some more notoriety on the big show now."

"It's weird..." Tarble said, "...guys like Aang, Danny Phantom, and Jake Long were so popular some time ago. What happened?"

"Just got lost in the new star shuffle. Sometimes you can't keep your momentum as new guys come in." Vegeta said.

"Well let's get this match underway!" Sarge said, "Poor Yusuke...never trust a blue...and Gohan's wearing purple...a SHADE of blue..."

"Purple is made from Blue AND Red...moron." Church said.

"Stop FEEDING the fans with Blue lies and pay attention to the match!" Sarge said. Church sighed.

The bell rings, and Aang rolls under Yusuke's grab and kicks his legs. He ducks under another grab and begins kicking down Yusuke's legs. Aang spins around and knocks Yusuke down with a kick to the head. Aang does a Standing Moonsault and pins Yusuke. 1...2...Kickout. Aang gets up and goes for a kick, but Yusuke grabs Aang's foot and twists it. Aang cringes as Yusuke elbows Aang's leg and puts him in a Leg Lock. Aang tries fighting out, but Yusuke manages to break it himself and elbows the leg again, and locking in another Leg Lock. Aang cringes, but manages to fight out of it. Yusuke gets a kick to the face and the hold is broken. Aang bounces off the ropes and jumps up and lands on the apron with Yusuke's head under his arm. He knees Yusuke's head and jumps onto the ropes and Seated Sentons Yusuke. He pins him. 1...2...Yusuke kicks out. Yusuke gets up and Aang goes for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Yusuke ducks it. He pushes Aang into the turnbuckle and then yanks him back for a Back Suplex. Yusuke transitions and puts Aang in a Single Leg Boston Crab. Aang cringes as he tries to kick Yusuke off. He manages to roll onto his back and kicks Yusuke off of him. Yusuke bounces off the ropes, and Aang executes a perfect Monkey Flip to Yusuke. Yusuke rolls out the ring and tries catching his breath...but he looks up to find Aang LANDING A CROSSBODY FROM OVER THE ROPES! Aang takes Yusuke down and then picks him up and throws him into the ring!

"Yeah...GREAT partner, Yusuke!" Vegeta exclaimed. "DO SOMETHING, BRAT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Yeah, what can THAT dirty blue do? But then again, Yusuke doesn't NEED help! A legend like him can take on tough challenges like these!" Sarge said.

"Well for now, Sarge, Aang's taking it pretty good to Yusuke!" Church said.

After he rolls Yusuke into the ring, The Last Airbender hops to the top rope and Splashes down onto Yusuke! He pins him. 1...2...kickout. Yusuke gets up and Aang Wheel Kicks him...or he would've, if Yusuke hadn't of caught him and thrown him across the ring! Aang gets up and Yusuke kicks his legs from under him and hooks his head and Suplexes him. Yusuke gets up and Elbows Aang's chest. He locks Aang's head in a Side Headlock, and the crowd tries to help Aang power out. Aang slowly gets up and tries to pick Yusuke up along with him. He elbows Yusuke's gut and runs the ropes. Yusuke sees him and catches him...and Inverted Atomic Drops him! Aang stumbles around a bit and Yusuke Scoop Slams him. He looks at Gohan, who glares back at Yusuke. The two stare off until Yusuke turns around and gets A DROPKICK to his left knee, and a Neckbreaker! Aang spins around and Leg Drops Yusuke's chest! He then holds up a finger and runs the ropes. He comes off the rebound with a roll...YUSUKE GETS HIS KNEES UP FOR THE ROLLING SENTON! Aang holds his back in pain as Yusuke gets up and bends him over. Yusuke grins and lifts Aang up. He sets him up for The Spirit Driver (Gutwrench Piledriver), but...Aang slips out and Dropkicks Yusuke's back, sending Yusuke into the corner face first! Yusuke stumbles out, holding his shoulder, and Aang Roundhouses Yusuke in the face! He then runs to the ropes and heads to the top. He stands up tall and panders to the crowd and flips off the top...

...AND YUSUKE ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY!

Aang misses The Airton Bomb, and Yusuke gets up and bends Aang over and lifts him up...and Spirit Drivers Aang! The crowd boos as Yusuke pins Aang.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings as The Spirit Detective gets up and grins. He points his fingers in a gun shape at Aang and goes, "Bang...", signaling another win for The future Hall of Famer. Gohan nods his head at the clean win.

"Here is your winner; Yusuke Yuremeshi!"

"Yusuke picked up the win here, and Gohan can't help but be impressed." Church said.

"You said it." Tarble said. "Yusuke picks up his first win since teaming with Gohan, and it was in solo action."

"Proves that these two can't cooperate! Gohan didn't even attempt to encourage his 'partner'! And I bet Yusuke will help out the brat later on in HIS match!" Vegeta said.

"Another red wins, and later tonight, Gohan wrestles!" Sarge said. "Here's to his loss and Yusuke looking even BETTER heading into Mania!"

We see a locker room with TK and Kari. Kari is busy coughing due to a slight illness. But she DIDN'T want to miss tonight. The REUNION...of The Destined.

"Oh yeah...this'll go well. I just feel it!" TK said. "You okay, Kari?"

Kari coughed a bit, but just smiled. "Heheh, I'll be okay, TK. Here's to hoping Tai brings my medicine when he shows up with the others." She smiled. "But I'll be okay, don't worry." She gave TK a reassuring smile. Kari and TK walked around a bit...and met with...The Champion Itachi. The Children of Hope & Light stare at The Missing Nin...and then The Missing Nin stares at Kari...and then walks off...confusing TK and Kari.

"What was THAT all about?" TK wondered. Kari just shrugged.

"I dunno...but I'm watching my back...that was weird..." Kari said, trying to shake off that creepy moment.

(Commercial)

"We Are Young" by 12 Stones plays Brad Buttowski to the stage. He holds up The US Title and displays it proudly as the bell rings. Duncan follows him out as well, holding his IC Title.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; accompanied by Duncan; representing The Bullies; from Mellowbrook; he is The Toon United States Champion; Brad Buttowski!"

"Brad Buttowski, brutal protoge of Wolfgang AND United States Champion! Proud Red if I've ever seen one." Sarge said.

"Brad is here, along with Duncan, following a win from Scott over Duncan last week due during The Gimmick Match *Replay from last week plays* Duncan, as Goldberg, faced off with Scott, as Bret Hart, and at the end, Scott made Duncan tap out to the famed Sharpshooter." Tarble said.

"The tale of revenge, as old as time itself. The kid wants to win for his team's side, and I don't blame him!" Vegeta said. "But then again...he's a Bully...so I DO blame him."

"Oh come off it, Vegeta! These Bullies are impressive!" Sarge said, "You're just mad because they declared 'War on Anime' last year! So what? They wanted to get noticed...and they got an FWA for it!"

"Oh whatever, Sarge, I like you but you can stick it up your porthole!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit played, bringing out Jude. The crowd cheered for The "DUDE!" as he high-fives everyone on his way down the ramp. Scott followed him down and high-fived everyone as well.

"And his opponent; accompanied by Scott Pilgrim; from The Wysteria Galleria Mall; 'The Dude', Jude Lizowski!"

"DUDE!" Jude yelled out, and the crowd chanted "DUDE!" right back at him.

"The crowd LOVES Canada's Most Wanted!" Tarble said, "In their short time teaming, the've amassed a crowd base like no other! BBQs, parties, get togethers, or even small parking lot meet & greets, they ALWAYS want to spend time with their fans!"

"And they're one of WWE's most LOVED tag teams right now! The crowd reaction they get is PHENOMENAL!" Church said.

"Ha! Pandering to the crowd is nothing! Anyone can do that! But can they back it up?" Sarge questioned.

Tarble answered, "Um...yes! At Wrestlemania, *Mania card graphic shows* Jude & Scott take on Brad & Duncan in Tag action for The Toon Intercontinental Title & Toon United States Title!"

"These two teams have feuded for two months, all due to The Bullies doing what they do best...BULLYING the boys!" Vegeta said.

The bell rings, and the crowd is just rowdy as Jude shook himself off. He looks at the crowd and yells, "DUDE!", to which the crowd responds back with, "DUDE!" Jude smirks and gets into a tie up with Brad. Jude gets put into a Headlock. Brad takes him down and applies a Side Headlock. Brad gets up slowly as Jude tries to get up. He pushes Brad off and gets taken down by a Shoulder Block. Brad bounces off the ropes, but Jude slides away and bounces off the ropes himself. Brad stops as he sees Jude gone and turns around into a Back Pedal Elbow from Jude. The Dude gets up and grabs Brad's leg and twists it around, hurting him a bit. He stomps his feet, while outside the ring, Scott riles the crowd up with clapping. The crowd claps in unison as Jude Springboards off the ropes and Hurricaranas Brad into the corner. Jude Springboards again and Dropkicks Brad even MORE into the corner! Brad slumps down and is in a sitting predicament. Jude runs to the corner and jumps up using the ropes...and Dropkicks the seated Brad into the corner again! Jude grabs Brad's legs and drags him to the center of the ring. He then executes a bridge pin. 1...2...Brad kicks out. Jude bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks Brad out of the ring through the bottom rope. He sees Brad trying to get up, and goes for a Baseball Slide, but gets his legs grabbed and DRAGGED out of the ring! Brad then picks Jude up and SWINGS HIM INTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE, HIS HEAD BOUNCING OFF THE UNDERSIDE OF THE TABLE!

"OOOOH! Brad taking advantage with that Giant Swing! He caught Jude while he was on fire and put out that momentum!" Tarble said.

"Brad IS a dangerous man, no DOUBT about that! And the crowd seems to have quieted down a bit as Brad has taken control." Church said.

Brad lifts Gingka up and yells out, "WHERE'S ALL YOUR CHANTING NOW, DILLWEEDS?", and slams Jude's head onto the table! He lifts Jude up and Flapjacks him onto the announce table! Brad lifts Jude up and then Suplexes him onto the table! Jude slowly gets up, but Brad does a Drive By knee to the face, keeping Jude out of it. Brad then lifts Jude up and Inverted Suplexes him BACK on the table! He then gets on The UCA table. (Sarge: Oh boy, time to move out, Blue! ; Church: I may have to actually agree, Sarge!) The announcers leave the area as Brad kicks the table covering and moniter off. He hooks the head of Jude and goes for a DDT...but Jude twists out of it...and turns it into a Belly to Belly to the OTHER table! Jude gets off HIS table and rolls into the ring and rolls out to restart the count. But then...he gets an idea. Jude then hops on the barricade, high-fiving all of his fans. He says, "Duuudes...watch THIS!", and then runs across the barricade...jumps off...AND BRAD MOVES OUT OF THE WAY AS JUDE CRASHES THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! (Vegeta: MY TABLE IS GONE! AND JUDE RISKED IT ALL AND GOT NOTHING!" ; Tarble: THE DAREDEVIL ACT GOT HIM NOTHING! JUDE JUST WENT STRAIGHT THROUGH OUR TABLE!) Brad dragged Jude's body back into the ring and climbed back in as well. He pinned him. 1...2...Jude KICKED out! Brad scowls and lifts him up. He Irish Whips him and catches him with a Northern Lights with a bridge. 1...2...Jude rolls out, and Brad growls as Jude tries getting up. Brad goes over to him and gets a kick to the gut! Jude runs and scales the corner as the crowd begins cheering again...AND DIVES RIGHT INTO THE DILLWEED CHOP TO THE GUT! Jude falls and holds his gut as Brad yells out his signature "YEAH, BRAD!" and pins Jude.

1...2...Jude kicks out!

"Jude got caught with that Knife Edge Chop to the gut, a signature of Brad's. He needs to get up here and try and take back over." Tarble said.

"The kid tries TOO hard to pander to these people! He needs to tone that down!" Vegeta said.

"He's trying to give them a show, but I DO agree, Vegeta, too many daredevil tactics can hurt your chances at winning a match." Church said.

Jude gets up and Brad gets behind him. He grabs the head and tries for The Wet Willie (Inverted DDT), but Jude twists out of it and lands a Jawbreaker! Jude tries coming back...bouncing off the ropes and Clotheslining Brad and bouncing off the ropes again, ducking a Clothesline and getting behind Brad and planting him with a Flashback! He pins Brad. 1...2...Brad kicks out. Jude then climbs to the top. Jude stands up as Brad gets up...dives off...AND LANDS A FLYING CLOTHESLINE! Jude pins Brad! 1...2...Brad kicks out. Jude then turns to the crowd...and the all cheer...

"We KNOW what comes next!" Tarble exclaimed.

Jude listens to the crowd as he channels their energy...

...he then yells out...

"DUUUDE!"

The crowd responds with, "WHAT?"

Jude tells them what...

"...I'M LOOKING FOR A RIGHTEOUS FINISH!"

The crowd cheers as Jude stalks Brad from behind...and runs towards him...

...jumps up...

...grabs The neck...

...AND BRAD FLIPS JUDE OVER HIS SHOULDER AND LANDS THE WET WILLIE!

"And THAT'S why you don't ANNOUNCE your finisher to everyone! Moron!" Sarge exclaimed, "Doesn't take a smart Red to know that!" Sarge said as Jude was pinned. "Jude, for being an IDIOT..."

1...

2...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge exclaimed as several fans behind him cheered after he said his line. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this.

The bell rings and Brad lifts an arm up. He flexes "for the crowd", and kisses his "muscles" for a few seconds before yelling out, "YOU CAN'T STOP 'THE BRAD'!"

"Here is your winner; Brad Buttowski!"

"And Jude learns...NEVER screw around and announce your finisher like a dumbass!" Vegeta said.

"Well even WITH a loss, Jude has shown us all that he and Scott are OVER with this crowd! And he really wants to help Scott win them Titles at Wrestlemania!" Church said.

"And yet Brad & Duncan NOW hold the momentum in their hand!" Sarge said.

"Wrestlemania...two weeks from now...which team will dominate the mid-card after their match?" Church wondered as The two Bullies teased Scott & Jude as the Champs walk up the ramp.

We go to the back...

...Where The Digi-Destined...are all LAID OUT ON THE GROUND! DIGIVOLUTION (minus Taiki) HAD BEATEN DOWN THE ENTIRE DESTINED TEAM!

"The hell..." Tarble said...

"What happened..." Vegeta wondered.

The camera moves around...and then we see TAKATO SMASHING A CHAIR OVER THE SKULL OF IZZY!

"OH MY GOODNESS, WHAT THE HELL DID DIGIVOLUTION DO?!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THEY FINALLY TOOK OUT THE TRASH!" Vegeta exclaimed. "GOOD JOB, KIDS!"

"WHY ARE YOU ENCOURAGING THIS?!" Tarble exclaimed.

"BECAUSE THEY FINALLY GOT WHAT THEY DESERVED!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Davis grabs Mimi and SLAMS HER HEAD RIGHT INTO SORA'S HEAD! Davis removes Sora's blue helmet, hard as always, and measured Yolei...AND BASHED THE HELMET AGAINST YOLEI'S HEAD!"

"THIS GUY IS NUTS!" Tarble exclaimed.

Davis picks up Kari...and throws her offscreen. "She's yours...but we want her right back..." The camera pans out to show Davis was talking to...

...SAILOR MOON AND THE OUTCASTS...The Senshi smirked and grabbed Kari's head...and The Senshi went to town on it with chairs...SLAMMING SEVERAL SHOTS OVER HER SKULL AND SANDWICHING HER CRANIUM IN-BETWEEN THE STEEL CHAIR AND THE HARD FLOOR!

"OH MY..." Tarble was in shock...

Kari's head bled all over the chair...and Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus lifted Kari up high into the sky...and SLAMMED HER THROUGH THE FOOD TABLE! Kari was unconscious...and Davis smirked and grabbed Kari himself.

"Thanks ladies..." He said to them.

Sailor chuckled. "No...thank YOU." The Senshi left and The Digivolution looked at their prize.

"So we go ahead and do it now, Davis?" Takato asked. Davis nodded.

"Yep, Takato...tonight...we hold...a funeral." Davis smirked as we go to commercial.

(Commercial)

"Welcome back, folks, and...what we just saw" Vegeta said, "...Kari Kamiya, we can only assume, may be-"

"Oh you stop right there, brother! She is NOT dead! Digivolution just put down a DISGUSTING jump tactic on The Destined! DESPICABLE!" Tarble said.

"Face the facts!" Sarge said, "She's dead! And the funeral is tonight! Should've brought my finest tux!"

"You're sick, Sarge..." Church said.

We now go to Chuckie Finster, who's in the interview area.

"Hiya! Chuckie Finster here, and I'm with my guest at this time...BROLY!" The camera pans to show Broly standing next to Chuckie. "Broly, tonight Charlie Brown is going to try and beat your challenge. Your thoughts?"

Broly chuckles. "Charlie Brown...beat my streak...that's funny, Finster. Very funny. But see, what I ALSO learned was that Brown got some 'confidence' boost. Hanging with idiots in this business that fill his head with lies. But they aren't the ONLY ONES to lie to the kid. Y'see, I hear these fans chant his name...'Charlie Brown!' 'Charlie Brown!'...and they motivate him. That's cute...motivate someone to DIE by my hand? That's called Assisted Suicide. Charlie Brown's being led to the slaughter by you all. I just want you to know...Charlie Brown's career ending DEATH...will be on YOUR consciouses. HIS BLOOD...is on your hands..."

Broly leaves the area, leaving a slight chill in the area.

In the arena..."Hero" by Skillet played, and the crowd booed the Tennyson walking down the ramp. He raised his hands high above his head, and then lowered them as the bell rang.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall; coming to the ring first; from Bellewood, Illinois; he is The Self-Proclaimed 'Best in the Universe', Ben Tennyson!"

"Ben, last week, fought CM Punk and DEFEATED him due to Undertaker intervention followed by an Omnitrix strike to the face! An Omni-Strike!" Church said, "THEN...after Undertaker pushed Ben away, well...Ben snapped and smashed the urn over Undertaker's head over and over again before DDTing him head first onto it! Ben basically took out the Best in the World and The Phenom in one night!"

"And is that so shocking? He's The Best in the Universe! He's been doing this for years!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well tonight, Ben takes on fellow Money in the Bank Match participant and 90s Veteran, Bart Simpson! After Bart laid down the challenge, Ben accepted...and then got his clothes covered in exploding blue dye." Tarble said.

"I don't full on agree with that BitU crap Ben spews, seeing as how Itachi is BETTER, but Bart may be in over his head with challenging Ben to this match." Vegeta said.

A 90's New Jack Swing Drum Beat kicks in "Deep Trouble" by Bart Simpson. The crowd cheers as Bart comes out doing The Running Man to his song. He takes in the crowd and walks down the ramp.

"And his opponent; from Springfield; Bart Simpson!"

"When you think of Attitude, BART should be who's face comes up first!" Tarble said. "The Menaces, the stable who preluded DX, broke every rule they could find to break!"

"But will The 21st Century catch up with Bart? Ring rust and all..." Sarge said.

"Well he beat Ranma in order to get into Money in the Bank, so he ISN'T undertrained." Church said.

"Well the kids are gonna duke it out...Bart asked for Ben...can he handle Ben? Let's find out..." Vegeta said with a grin.

The bell rings, and Ben and Bart circle each other. Bart points to the crowd and then points to Ben...and thrusts his crotch out at him, prompting a fan cheer and laugh. Ben says "Hardy Har Har" and kicks Bart's mid-section before going to town with the punches. He backs Bart into a corner and then begins kneeing him in said corner. The ref separates Ben from Bart, who just shakes his head as he walks out of the corner. Ben passes the ref and get a Throat Thrust from Bart! Simpson grabs Ben from behind and pulls him in for several hits to the back. Ben turns around and Bart twists and kicks his side with a Shuffle Kick. He ducks a right punch and stays low, punching Ben's gut repeatedly. He then pushes Ben to the ropes and Irish Whips him. Ben comes back and Bart ducks a Clothesline, and then grabs Ben off the other rebound and Belly to Bellys him. Ben gets up and Bart grabs Ben's arm and twists it. Ben groans in pain, but then Bart grabs Ben's neck and Russian Legsweeps him! Bart keeps the Arm Twist in, hurting the upper arm of Ben's as he twists it out of it's normal socket range. Ben slowly gets up though, and elbows him off. Bart stumbles a bit, and Ben hit several strikes to Bart's face, but one of them gets caught, and Bart flips Ben for an Exploder Suplex with a bridge. 1...2...Ben kicks out. Ben gets up and Bart runs towards him, but Ben lifts Bart up and the menace gets hoisted up and falls face first on the near left corner post! Bart stumbles around, and Ben meets him with an STO. And then a pin. 1...2...Bart kicks out. Ben gets up and picks Bart up by his hair and throws him out onto the apron. He pulls him through the ropes and hooks his head. But Bart gets his feet back into the ring and turns the Spike DDT into a Flip over the top for Ben!

"Ben flipping over the top rope, and now he's down. And he gets up...Bart slides out and delivers a few rights to the face!" Tarble commentated. "Bart showing some smarts and ring awareness here."

"Course, the nimrod wasn't ALWAYS smart...but he IS capable out getting his way around a ring. Of course, he doesn't outrank ME in that category, but hey, who can?" Vegeta said.

"Oh great ring general, Vegeta..." Church said sarcastically.

"Ring PRINCE...I rule the ring..." Vegeta said.

Bart throws several punches towards Ben's face and then knees his gut and puts him on the steel steps. But Ben hops down from the steps and Dropkicks the steps into Bart's legs, taking him down. Bart gets up and Ben grabs his neck and DDTs him the steps hard! Bart rolls away and holds his neck as he tried to get up. Ben rolls into the ring and rolls out, restarting the count. Ben picks Bart up, but gets elbowed in the gut. Bart delivers several shots to the face, and then throws Ben...but Ben reverses that and throws Bart RIGHT INTO THE BARRICADE! Bart holds his back and gets up, but Ben picks him up from behind and gives him a Back Suplex, having him LAND on his neck onto the barricade! (Sarge: Smart idea from the Best in the Universe, targeting that neck! Makes it so much easier for an Omni-Lock Tap Out!) Ben picks Bart up and throws his head into the corner post! Bart stumbles around and Ben picks him up and lifts him high before dropping him onto the apron head first! Ben throws Bart into the ring and pins him. 1...2...Bart kicks out, and Ben picks his legs up. He falls down, which Catapaults Bart into the corner head first! Bart stumbles backwards, and Ben picks him up onto his shoulder in an Argentine Backbreaker and throws him off, slamming him onto his face! Ben pins him. 1...2...Bart kicks out, but Ben grabs his head and begins pounding on his neck, trying to continue to soften it. Ben gets up and backs off and goes for a Shoot Kick to the neck...but Bart ducks it, and hits the back of Ben's knee! Bart gets up and bounces off the ropes, and gets a kick to the face from Ben, taking him back down!

"Ben's strategy has been target the neck, and has he DONE so in painful ways, almost making MY neck hurt!" Tarble

"If a puny human breaks your neck, you ARE pitiful, Tarble. But Ben, the guy is a smart wrestler. Moreso than Bart. But then again EVERYONE'S smarter than Bart." Vegeta said.

"Smart guy, you can't lie. And when he wants to take control, he takes over in a big way. He's really overpowered Bart here. Only thing left to do is slap on that Omni-Lock and SARGE that has-been!" Sarge said.

Ben picks Bart's legs up and try for the Sharpshooter portion of the move, but Bart manages to roll around and get Ben off of him. The self-professed "BitU" stands up and slaps Bart in the face before grabbing his head and going for a Neckbreaker! Bart, however, begins twisting the Neckbreaker back into its original position. The two stars are face to face, and Bart delivers a Jawbreaker! Ben falls onto his back on the mat, and Bart runs the ropes. He comes to Ben, and flips over with a Senton and an Elbow to Ben! He pins him. 1...2...Ben kicks out. He gets up so does Ben. Ben throws a punch, and Bart grabs the arm, and turns it into an Inverted DDT hold. He knees Ben's back and hits a Reverse Russian Leg Sweep. Bart pins him. 1...2...Ben kicks out. He gets up, and Ben holds his head. Bart punches Ben's face...and then punches him with his left hand. Bart then begins alternating punches to Ben's face, as the crowd eats up the nostalgia. Finally, Bart begins doing his famous Bartman Dance...and delivers the final strike-No, Ben ducks it and takes Bart down! He locks in the Sharpshooter...then an STF...AND THE OMNI-LOCK IS FULLY IN! (Sarge: HAHA! There we go! Now that yellow haired brat's gonna need to tap, or his neck will get broken!) Bart screams out as the ref asks him if he wants to tap out. Bart groans and grunts in pain as he tries to find a way to get out. Bart is able to drag his body AND Ben's towards the ropes, but for every second he inches closer, his neck hurts more. The crowd chants for "BART!", and the brat manages to get somewhere near the ropes...

...and GRABS them! The crowd cheers as Ben lets the move go!

"Well now the move is broken, but let's face it, that smart SOB has SO MANY finishing moves, you never can KNOW what he'll finish you off with!" Vegeta said.

"Omni-Lock, Intergalactic, Alien Act, Omni-Slam, Galaxy Strike, Omni-Smash, and..." Church didn't finish...

...all the while Ben grabs a weakened Bart and lifts him onto his back.

"...And it seems we're getting his FIRST finisher, The Omni-Drop!" Church finished.

"That Vertabreaker could smash Bart's neck if it connects...LET'S GOOO, BEN!" Sarge cheers.

"That's...twisted..." Tarble said.

Ben runs forward...and Bart slips out and lands on his feet. Ben turns around to see Bart doing his Bartman Dance and gets TAKEN DOWN WITH A HARD RIGHT!

"The Bartman Shuffle! I think that brings back old memories for fans! And now Bart seems to be looking...for his LONE finisher in the business. The move that's gained him SO many wins." Tarble said.

Bart stalks Ben from behind and crouches down. Ben gets up and Bart runs the ropes...

...but Ben pushes Bart into more ropes, and he bounces off...

...INTO AN INTERGALACTIC!

"As JBL would say...BALLGAME!" Vegeta declared.

"And Ben's...NOT going for the cover?...Why?" Church questioned. But he would know as soon as Ben began winding up his arm. "Oooh...Galaxy Strike?"

"I don't think so, Church...he has something even MORE malicious in store..." tarble said.

Ben stalks Bart as the veteran gets up. He taps his forearm and grins.

But TD walks down the ramp, which garners Ben's attention.

"Kenelly's back here again? Go away, kid! You saw last week! You don't WANT any of The Best in the Universe!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Ben had made TD a tad nervous last week after destroying The Phenom. But...he doesn't look so shocked tonight...why?..." Tarble wondered.

"Maybe his WETA Nuts grew in." Vegeta said...knowing only people of The DC area would even GET that...MAYBE...

TD just stands on the apron and stares at Ben. Ben, however, argues with the boy. "GET OUT OF HERE! GO BACK! WHY ARE YOU EVEN OUT HERE, KID?" Ben continues to yell at him, but begins to step back, ready to get back to his match. He BARTDOG CONNECTS AS BEN DIDN'T SEE IT COMING!

"Whoa, Bart, WHERE DID HE COME FROM?" Tarble was in shock.

"THE BARTDOG CONNECTS ONTO A DISTRACTED BEN!" Church exclaimed.

"WELL THAT WASN'T FAIR! IT WASN'T!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bart pins Ben...

1...(Game!)

2...(Set!)

3!

"...And Match!" Vegeta declared, "Bart picks up the win and needed mometum for Wrestlemania!"

The bell rings as Bart celebrates inside the ring! He rolls out and high-fives fans on his way up the ramp!

"Here is your winner; Bart Simpson!"

"Oh! How fun and fair! It wasn't like, y'know, SOME PREBUBESCENT NIMROD BLUE DISTRACTED HIM! I mean, look at his shirt, it's blue! Obviously wearing his idiocy with pride!" Sarge said.

"Bart picks up that win, and...huh?..what's this?" Tarble said...

...as TD slides into the ring. He looks down at Ben's body...and locks in The Cloverleaf! Ben groans in pain before tapping out to the manuever!

"TD making Ben tap in the middle of the ring! The kid's REALLY grown some cahoneys!" Vegeta said.

"If he REALLY grew a pair, he'd be fighting Ben MAN TO MAN!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, drop it, Sarge! Ben lost! And let's face it...he kinda deserves it a bit." Church said.

TD leaves the ring and his "Ain't No Stoppin' Me" plays as the crowd cheers! Ben looks up and gives TD the evilest of glares. A glare that says, "You're gonna pay for that"...TD just gives him a nonchalant stare and then walks back up the ramp.

"Rivalry's been really stewing...but...THIS may make it boil over. Making Money in the Bank THAT MUCH MORE crazy." Tarble said.

Backstage, we go to Deadpool jumping around and warming up, and then-

"HEY, FANS! You may be wondering, what Deadpool does for a workout session? Well it ain't a secret! Why, I'll show ya right now!"

Deadpool then makes the camera transition to a workout bench, where he begins to benchpress...a mini version of himself...

"I have a son...his name's Deadpool Jr.! I made him out of STUFF! Don't you like stuff?" Deadpool said as he bench pressed his "son'.

"YAAAAAY!" Deadpool Jr. exclaimed.

The cameraman tried leaving, but Deadpool stopped him. "No no no, the tour is this way!"

We come to a giant mural of Tifa Lockhart, complete with two squishy bags where her...squishy bags...are located. "And I do this to enhance my grip! Edit this out please, we're PG!"

"Um, Deadpool, we're live..." The cameraman said.

Deadpool said "Oh..." and thought for a second..."Well...time for the kids to learn about this stuff anyway!"

Deadpool went to grab the bags, when Kisame walked up behind him. Deadpool turned around.

"Hiya, Sharkboy! Did Lavagirl leave you yet?" Deadpool quipped. Kisame just growled.

"You are a buffoon...a joke...why ANYONE believes you to be a Wrestlemania threat is beyond me." He said. "It'll be an honor to end your dreams tonight, don't you agree?"

Kisame grinned a sharp shark smile, while Deadpool just stares blankly.

"...Oh oh, I'm sorry did you say something? I was just listening to the millions of fans clicking onto the next story due to how boring you. GUYS...I KNOW...I KNOW..." Deadpool turned to the audience..."CCW is doing a great show right now. Click over to their and watch. I'd hate for you to fall asleep. Save yourselves!"

Kisame grabbed 'Pool by the spandex and pulled him in, "You nimrod...I can't WAIT to end you..."

Deadpool then KICKED Kisame in the nuts and backed away! "Aaaaaah stop faking, we all know it's bare in your forest! Now...if you excuse me...I am off to get revenge from you jumping me last week! I didn't appreciate that, y'know! Get ready for The Merc Magic to be made in the ring!" Deadpool said before teleporting away, leaving Kisame to tend to his nads.

Elsewhere backstage, GOKU is walking to the ring!

"Well well well! KAKAROT here is coming out! Well won't THIS either be interesting or taxing on my brain!" Vegeta said.

"Goku's here! But what is he gonna talk about? We'll find out next!" Tarble said.

*Commercial*

We come back...

..."Rock the Dragon"'s beginning tunes play as the crowd stands up and gives Goku a HUGE OVATION!

Goku walks out in jeans, and a black sleeved white jacket with The Capsule Corporation on it.

"Introducing...GOKU!"

"The Ultimate Legend...The Super Saiyan...The Saiyan from Earth...this guy is WWE Animated's greatest legend." Tarble said. Vegeta glared at him..."*Gulp*, I mean, ONE of WWE Animated's greatest LEGENDS!"

"There we go." Vegeta said. "Kakarot IS a major legend around the business, but none JUST AS BIG as his major home, WWE. The man has had many a classic here, including with me, and has racked up multiple World Titles, many classic matches, memorable rivalries, and even more memories."

"Goku has made his biggest impact here in The WWE during The 90s from The Golden Era, The New Generation, and his later years helping new talent during The Attitude Era before retiring at Wrestlemania 2000 and winning The Tag Titles with his son and congratulating him on his World Title win. One of WWE's most heartwarming scenes in my opinion." Church said.

"And let's not forget...THIS Wrestlemania, this semi-retired man is going one on one with The self-dubbed Z-Killer, Taiki Kudo! He has felled EVERY Z-FIGHTER...except...for Goku. And, honestly, this new kid has the best chance of his career. He can WIN! He can etch his name into history!" Sarge said. "The annals of Red History would love to include The Z-Killer!"

"Yeah, the first person to join your non-existant hall of fame?" Church said.

Goku, with mic in hand, stands and faces the Goldenrod Crowd. "GOKU! GOKU! GOKU! GOKU!" are the chants they're saying, and the legend smiles as he walks around.

"Yeah...I'm in this ring. Didn't really ADVERTISE my coming. Didn't think it was a big deal. But...hey...I'm here in Goldenrod, Johto! *The Crowd cheers* And in two weeks, I'll be in Los Angeles, California for Wrestlemania 29! *Crowd cheers again* In all my years in the business...I've never had a challenge as...interesting...as this. Taiki Kudo...*The Crowd boos*...Rookie Revolution General...Digivolution's Z-Killer...the guy who's defeated the Z-Fighters since last year's History Animated! Yamcha...Tien...Trunks...Vegeta...Yajirobe...Krill in...Piccolo...Gotenks...Gohan...now me...I'm the last target...and he wants to take me out...fine. He can try. I'm the top guy he wants? Fine! Wrestlemania...I laid out the challenge. I said if he could beat ALL The Z-Fighters, we'll go at it at Wrestlemania. It wasn't a cocky, arrogant challenge. I didn't think he COULDN'T do it. I hope success for ALL rookies! I made the challenge...to challenge HIM. Simple as that. If he wanted to fight me...he had to beat my friends and family! Simple as that! Each one, a tough challenge all on their own! And he made it! Honestly, he's impressive for making it THAT far! And so now he gets a shot at defeating me and making his mark at Wrestlemania! Honestly...I'm excited. Once again, the world is on my shoulders. Everything's riding on me! I love it! Makes the adrenaline rush! I wish we could fight right now! But for now...I'm just gonna wait...the best battles are worth waiting for...although I do wish Taiki would come out now...I wanna say something to him...man to man."

Goku turned to the stage and waited for Taiki to get up. Nothing played for now...

Goku continued to wait for it, but nothing happened still. The wait was somewhat uneasy...

"Where is he?" Tarble wondered.

...But then...

...

...Nothing STILL happened.

Goku and everyone else waited for something to happen...

...

"Hey..hey Goku!"

Everyone turned to The Titantron and watched...Taiki Kudo's face on the big screen.

"Hey! Goku! We're video-chatting! Skype! I know that's a pretty tough conccept to handle for a monkey like you! It's okay!" Taiki said. "Now...you may be wondering where I am! Well...West City...I think...this lovely, quaint house. And...oh?..what a lovely inside of said house. I let myself in earlier...got a nice tour from the lovely lady who lived there!" Taiki walks into the house...and the inside is wrecked. Debris everywhere, windows broken, tables smashed, the entire scene looked like a home invasion...and it was.

"Oh?...Heheh...wow...somebody really messed up in here...it's...not right...somebody should clean." Taiki said as he walked around. "The kitchen's a mess, the living room's in shambles, and...the lady of the house is NOWHERE to be found!"

Taiki looked all over the place for the "Lady of the House", all the while Goku seemed to get madder and madder.

"AH, found her!" Taiki said as he moved camera around to show everyone the lady of the house...AKA Chi-Chi...she had been pushed a couple of times, and had a tiny bruise on her face. Goku began yelling at Taiki, "NO! NO! YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Oh? Wait...this is your wife?...hm...she did look familiar..." Taiki said as he put the camera down, recording Chi-Chi trying to get up. He stepped out of frame as he spoke. "Well...here's to Wrestlemania, Mr. Legend!"

Chi-Chi got on her knees and hands...

...AND GOT PUNT KICKED RIGHT IN THE TEMPLE!

"OOOH!" Sarge cringed.

"Oh for the..." Tarble facepalmed.

"He went there!" Vegeta said, wide eyed.

"Now let me get out before you-"

Taiki was cut-off, as GOKU stood RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM DUE TO INSTANT TRANSMISSION! Taiki got several hits to the face and was knocked into a table! Goku walked towards him, but Taiki kicked his knee! Taiki then grabbed his laptop and faced the camera towards him.

"Smile for the camera!" He said before SMASHING THE LAPTOP OVER GOKU'S HEAD! The shot caused the feed to black out on the 'Tron, leaving everyone in thee dark as to what happened.

"Huh..." Sarge said.

"That...Taiki just turned to despicable. That wasn't called for." Tarble said. "I'm appalled at what he did!"

"Let's face it...I'm shocked too. That kid's only unlocked Saiyan rage though. Nothing more, nothing less." Vegeta said.

"Taiki's really goaded Goku into wanting to kill him. And...he may get his wish. Simple...as...that." Church said.

"Or...bear with me here...Taiki wins." Sarge said. Everyone just glared at him.

"Shut the hell up, Sarge. Vegeta said.

(Commercial)

"Folks, before the commercial break, we had an incident where Taiki, or Mikey, Kudo viciously PUNTED Goku's wife, Chi-Chi in the head. Chi-Chi, we've heard, is in hospital care now and is receiving treatment. We'll inform you all of the details as we learn more." Tarble said.

A pan out that shows a great view of The Goldenrod Gym, Goldenrod City's biggest landmark, is shown.

"Well, other than that sad news, we welcome you all back to WWE: Animated, and we are LIVE in The Goldenrod City Gym! The Pokemon World Tour has been great! And it's a shame we couldn't tour in the NEW region to be shown in the series!" Tarble said.

We cut to Misty in the crowd, petting and hugging the NEW Pokemon of the next regions of X & Y...a beige fire fox, a blue frog, and a brown squirrel(?) with green trimmings.

"Fennekin, Froakie, & Chespin!" Church said, "The NEW starters for the upcoming Kalos Region series! Pokemon gets bigger and bigger, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does, blue, and I can't WAIT until the release this fall! Me and the red team will be playing and trading for months!" Sarge said. "We'll beat ya at the annual Red-Blue Poke Tournament this year!"

"Keep dreaming, Sarge." Church brushed it off.

We go to the back, where Penny Sanchez is on standby.

"Salutations!" She greeted like always, "My guest at this time...Kevin Levin!" The crowd cheers as Kevin stepped into frame. "Now, Mr. Levin, tonight you want revenge against Itachi for attacking you and for Sailor Moon attacking and ruining your girlfriend Gwen's Wrestlemania dreams. You and Sokka will face off against Itachi in a Gauntlet Match. First you, then Sokka. You believe you'll BEAT Itachi tonight, or is your biggest priority just to beat him down to a pulp?"

Kevin nods his head and answers, "Penny, Imma be reeeal honest with ya...my top priority is to ruin him. Ruin him physically and ruin him mentally. I'm gonna take the beating he gave me...I'm gonna take the beating his dime piece Sailor Moon gave Gwen...and I'm gonna combine it and give it BACK to Itachi, TENFOLD! He wants to go around and try and make us feel inferior? Tough job with that, Itachi. You've NEVER faced me before. I'm a guy who won't go down until I end your cocky little ego-trip tonight. Sorry, Sokka, sorry, Deadpool...but you won't be getting the opportunity to end the streak. I WILL...and THAT'LL put me in the running for so much more. I respect Deadpool, I appreciate what he does for guys like us who don't seem like we deserve the chance of a lifetime. He makes us feel like winners! I respect that!...but tonight, I'll be either sending Itachi to Mania injured...or having Deadpool win by forfeit. You can BANK on that."

Kevin smirked as he left the interview area.

"Hmph...well I won't be cashing in THAT worthless check." Sarge said.

"Give him a chance, Sarge...Kevin has the drive...he wants revenge, plain and simple. And that may just drive him to becoming...No. 1..." Tarble said.

Elsewhere backstage, Linus and The Pumpkin Goons roll a large black box down the hallway for some off reason.

"A black box?...why?" Tarble wondered.

"Is it any of your business, Tarble? I swear, you're so damn nosy!" Vegeta said.

"Obviously something pertaining to an important reveal from Linus." Tarble said.

"And judging by the next sign on the bottom of the screen, we're about to find out what it is!" Sarge said.

(Commercial)

The crowd was booing Linus and his Goons as they stood around in a circle, surrounding a black box. Linus, wearing a dark orange robe, took a microphone.

"...The Great Pumpkin is a merciful one. He doesn't strike you down willy nilly. All he does is treat you like a righteous man as you go out to do his bidding. And you'd think others would be appreciative of what The Great Pumpkin does...but it seems they aren't. And that is none more evidenced than by THE incarnation of disobedience...Ash Ketchum."

The crowd cheers as Linus smirks and shakes his head. "You all like to cheer for the man who does a lot of wrong. But will you ever cheer for the righteous one?"

"Yeah, the SELF-righteous one..." Church said.

"SHUSH, you nasty blue! I'm listening!" Sarge scolded Church.

"You cheer for Ash because he's doing what you people want. But you boo me because I'm doing what you people NEED. What NEEDS to be done...is an action against the people who created this monster! Actions to reprimand whoever turned me into this freak!" The crowd boos at this statement as Linus breathes hard. "I wasn't always like this. I wasn't ALWAYS messed up. I was your HERO just a year ago! The guy you all thought was cool! And then...I feuded with Ash. The FACT that I feuded with Ash, and THAT fact ALONE, garnered you all to turn your back on me! As if it was the right thing to do! I was the UNDERDOG! You're supposed to CHEER for the underdog, not kick him! You all decided that Ash's overrated career was more important than my one little win. You couldn't stand to see Ash lose...so you chose HIS side. But you all still supported me throughout. But when I BEGGED for a rematch, nd the "almighty Ketchum" continuously refused a match with me, you supported his cowardice! And when I cost him the first ever Best of the Best Match, you all thought I was a bad guy. But when he costs me MY match with Sasquatch, it's a-okay! And then...when I put him through two glass tables...when me and Schroeder slam him off the ramp through two thick 2 inch glass tables...when his body was broken...when his skin was shredded...when his muscles were torn...when he had to leave for months...let me say that instead of YOU ALL leaving me...I left YOU first that day! I did it so that Ash would PAY for what he did! I did it in self-defense! I did it...because if I was gonna be the bad guy...it would be on my terms...NOT yours. You slowly tried to pull the trigger...but I drew muuuch faster than you all. And I left you all stunned for MONTHS! And my career progressed!...

...Until he came BACK. And now he's back doing the things he always does...trying to be a hero. But the guy CONTINUOUSLY defies me...defies The Great Pumpkin...and it irked me to know end. But then...The Great Pumpkin showed me something. He showed me...17 bulls that were defeated by a CHAMPION matador...each bull had been put down after a hard fight. But then one bull. One DIFFERENT BULL...he came...and he TORE...DOWN...THE MATADOR. The 17 bulls before him were never successful, but the 18th bull was able to put down the matador and END him! And THAT IS ME! The 18TH BULL! And Ash, that poooooor poooooor matador, is about to get GORED! I promise you that I will be leaving Wrestlemania as the one on top! The ONE! And it all is going to do with one thing...The Great Pumpkin ORDAINS it! It is PUNISHMENT for Ash's INSOLENCE and idiocy! But...oooh no, it won't stop there. The Great Pumpkin has more for Ash. More to punish him. Starting with this.

Linus opens the black box, unlocking each lock to reveal...

...

"WHAT THE HELL?" Church exclaimed.

"THAT'S DELIA KETCHUM STRAPPED TO A TABLE!" Tarble said in pure shock.

Indeed, Ash's mother was strapped to an upright board in the middle of the ring! The entire crowd booed and chanted, "YOU ARE PSYCHO! *Clap 5x* YOU ARE PSYCHO! *Clap 5x*". Linus smiles as he grabs a giant carving knife, and points it at Delia's neck.

"A sacrifice must be made to The Great Pumpkin...and Ash's mom is going to be the sacrificial lamb..." Linus said as he twirled the knife around. "For the Great Pumpkin...may his mercy be on Ketchum as I decimate him at Wrestlemania."

Linus raises the knife as the crowd cheers louder, BECAUSE ASH WAS ON THE TOP ROPE WITH A LEAD PIPE! HE DIVES OFF AND SLAMS THE BIGGEST PUMPKIN GOON IN THE FACE WITH IT, TAKING HIM DOWN!

"YOU KNOW HE HAD TO BE HERE! ASH HAD TO BE HERE BECAUSE HE WOULD NEVER LET THAT SICK SOB DO THAT TO ANYONE, LET ALONE HIS OWN MOTHER!" Tarble exclaimed.

"AW MAN, I WANTED TO SEE AN AUTHENTIC PUMPKIN RITUAL!" Sarge said.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BI-OOOOOH!" Church cut himself off as Ash smashed the pipe over another head!

The four goons were taken down by Ash, and Ketchum went over to his mom and began to unlock her. Once she was free, one Pumpkin goon tried attacking him. Ash turned around and missed the Clothesline, and grabbed the head of the tall goon!

"OOOH YEAH! Get him, Ash! Get him!" Tarble exclaimed.

The mask of the goon is being pulled as he tries to get away from Ash's grip. Ash keeps hold of him as he tells his mother to escape through the crowd. Delia does just that, and Ash continues to keep hold of the goon...UNTIL THE GOON RIPS AWAY WITHOUT HIS MASK!

"HAHA, HE'S LEFT HIS-WHAT?" Tarble's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" Vegeta's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" Church's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" Sarge's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" Ash's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" The crowd's collective jaws dropped.

"WHAT?" Stone Cold's jaw dropped.

...

THE MASKED MAN WAS AVALANCHE!

"AVALANCHE?" Tarble exclaimed, "OF THE BROTHERHOOD?"

Ash was in complete awe as he stared into the face of one of his former rivals...before he's grabbed by the big goon and lifted up before he's SLAMMED by an Oklahoma Slam! The big man takes off his mask...

...to be revealed as THE BLOB! The smaller masked man takes off his mask, revealing himself as Toad! And the skinny masked man reveals himself as Quicksilver!

"THE...THE...THE BROTHERHOOD OF MUTANTS...WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Tarble exclaimed in extreme shock.

"THE BROTHERHOOD OF MUTANTS HAVE RETURNED TO THE WWE! AND THEY'VE JUST TAKEN DOWN ASH KETCHUM!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The smaller and skinnier masked Man is a woman, Scarlet Witch. The Brotherhood all stand over Ash and turn to Linus, who's at the bottom of the ramp. Linus puts his fist to his chest, and The Brotherhood does so as well. The Brotherhood then all say in unison...

"ALL HAIL THE GREAT PUMPKIN!"

"This is...this is insane." Tarble said.

"I-I-I don't...I don't even KNOW what to say!" Church said. "This was EXTREMELY shocking! Why in the hell is The Brotherhood helping LINUS?"

"EASY! Blob was a victim of the streak! Why not get a victim of the streak to give you some pointers?" Vegeta said. "Streak is OVER in two Sundays! Ash isn't recovering from this psychological blow! Pikachu, his mom, The BROTHERHOOD...Ash is done for! Linus has played this psychology game to a perfect T! Ash is a MESS!"

"Ash...oh how the mighty have FALLEN!" Sarge said.

Ash was struggling to get up inside the ring as The Brotherhood and Linus walk up the ramp. Ash looks down at the ground, not angry...but confused and directionless.

"Y'know, Brock would normally give advice here...but he isn't here...Brock's been gone for months...and Ash can't do this himself...he needs some help...or direction..." Tarble said.

Ash gets up using the ropes, and stares at the crowds. The crowd chants, "ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH!" as the Pokemon hero looks around...and sighs...before walking out of the ring and up the ramp, feeling defeated...

*Commercial*

In the ring, "Lucy Says" by Lucy van Pelt plays as Lucy walks out onto the stage. She lifts her head high, her nose in the air, and walks down the ramp. The bell rings.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from Birchwood, Minnesota; Lucy van Pelt!"

"Lucy ready for one on one action tonight as she goes one on one with Frida Suarez, who herself will face Sailor Moon next week in Viridian City!" Tarble said.

"Lucy, a two time Toon Women's Champion, is ready for a comeback. Her dominance at one point in the division led to her reigning nine months for one of her reigns as Queen Lucy." Church said, "Narcissistic...but deadly..."

"Lucy's a brawler by nature, more specifically a boxer. Trained as a child in boxing and would BOX the neighborhood dog!" Sarge said. "Always nice to see her incorporate her boxing strikes into her matches! Ingenuity...a key sign of a red."

"I've been a Lucy fan for a while, but she really hasn't been used recently! But now, she's getting all the attention she needs!" Vegeta said.

A Rock & Roll version of La Cucuracha (From The El Tigre show) plays as Frida Suarez runs out! She high-fives the fans on her way down the ramp!

"And her opponent; from Miracle City, Mexico! Frida Suarez!"

"Frida, young rookie filled with promise...and Sailor will take that promise and smash it...and then wipe it all over the place..." Sarge said.

"She fights Sailor Moon next week *Match Graphic shown* in a Viridian City Street Fight! Made by GB a week ago, Frida claims she will, 'Fight for all the rookies Sailor's wronged over the years'." Tarble said.

"Sailor has made a career out of taking rookies out, but Lucy doesn't like Frida getting her two seconds of fame here. SHE may want to hurt THIS rookie!" Church said.

"If they were STRONG rookies...they wouldn't have been taken out! Sailor purges the weak! Next week, we see if Frida is weak or not. But for now...Frida vs. Lucy...first time ever!" Vegeta said.

The bell rings, and the match begins with Lucy sauntering over to Frieda, with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. She circles Frieda, "inspecting" the rookie...which obviously creeps her out. Lucy backs away and nods while grinning, following that up by saying, "You'll go far kid." That comment made Frida smile...but Lucy then said, "...As far as I can throw ya." She punched Frieda and then backed her into a corner with several hard shots to the body. The ref separates Lucy from Frieda, but the No. 1 Fussbudget runs back up and delivers a couple of stiff jabs to Frida's face. She ducks a right hand from Frieda, then slaps her across the face! That ultimate sign of disrespect is followed by knee to the gut and a T-Bone Suplex. Frieda holds her back, but Lucy gets down and batters her face as she rains punches down. The referee pulls Lucy off and sets her aside for a minute. Frieda gets up and Lucy runs towards her, and gets a HARD slap to the face that sends her on a 360 Spin Twirl! Lucy stumbles a bit as she gets up, and Frieda elbows the back of her head! Lucy gets up and Frieda grabs her head and hooks it...and drives her down with a Snap Suplex! Frieda pins Lucy. 1...2...Lucy kicks out. Frieda gets up, and Lucy pushes her to the ropes. Frieda bounces back and Lucy grabs her on the rebound for a Back Body Drop, but Frieda COUNTERS and PLANTS her with a Tornado DDT! Frieda gets up and pins Lucy. 1...2...Lucy kicks out, but Frieda bounces off the ropes. Lucy turns around and takes a Dropkick to the face!

"Frieda doing pretty darn good after Lucy's first round of assaults!" Church said.

"Pretty darn good! But then again, she grew up in the rough & tough neighborhood of Miracle City, which Spanish announcers Puma Loco & White Pantera know about full and well!" Tarble said.

"Rumor has it that Frieda actually trained with Sailor Mars for a minute, preparing for Sailor Moon next week!" Vegeta said. "It won't help her, buuut..."

"Oh you bet your roody poody ass it won't!" Sarge said. "NOTHING can help Frieda against Moon! And Mars...ugh, I got ENOUGH of her in UCA."

The Champion Fussbudget gets up and slaps her opponent in the face and slams her with a Northern Lights Suplex. She doesn't keep the bridge, but she stomps on Frieda's face and gets back down, punching her face again. The ref yanks her away from Frieda, but the Fussbudget comes back and goes for another stomp, but THAT gets reversed as Frieda trips Lucy up and locks in an Ankle Lock! But Lucy manages to twist Frieda off! Frieda gets up and Lucy Elbows her in the face and Irish Whips her. Frieda comes on the rebound...and turns rebounds with a Victory Roll! 1...2...Lucy rolls back into control...and lifts Frieda up, legs up and head down...she lifts him up...and SLAMS HER face first onto the mat Wheelbarrow style! Frieda holds her face while Lucy bounces off the ropes. Frieda returns and delivers a Powerslam to Lucy, but LUCY ACTUALLY REGAINS FOOTING...and PLANTS HER with an Impaler DDT! Lucy gets up and skips around Frieda's downed body, rubbing in her control of the match. Frieda gets up, and Lucy runs the ropes and comes back sith a jab to Frieda's face...followed by another jab...then another jab...and then another...which Lucy then ENDS with a POWERFUL HAYMAKER TO THE JAW! Lucy shakes her hand as Frieda gets up from that Haymaker. She decides that she's done playing around and signals for an end. Frieda gets up and stumbles onto the shoulders of Lucy. The Miracle City Manic is up and Lucy for her Double Knee Gutbuster...

...but Frieda grabs a leg RIGHT at the nick of time and takes Lucy down! AND LOCKS IN AN ANKLE LOCK!

"Whoooa! That Ankle Lock is locked into perfection! Where'd she learn THAT hold from?" Vegeta wondered, "Applying an Ankle Lock looks easy, but for some there's more that they add to make it their own!"

Lucy holds herself up as Frieda wrenches the leg...

...

...and Lucy has NO choice but to tap out!

"Well either way, Frieda WON! And she may be a tad bit more prepared for her match with Sailor next week!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Here is your winner; Frieda Suarez!"

Frieda celebrates as she runs up the ramp in excitement! Lucy just glares up the ramp and holds her head up high as Frieda celebrates her win!

"That girl is excited, and I can't blame her! Beating Lucy, a former 2x Champion, isn't and easy fea-"

Church was cut off mid-sentence...

...as the lights went out...

"Ooooh no..." Tarble knew what was to happen next.

"You girls better prepare! Hahaha!" Vegeta laughed.

"Is this what I think-"

Church's question was answered as the lights came on...

...and saw that Lucy was surrounded by Sailor & The Outer Senshi...

"Lucy...there's nowhere to run! Just resign to fate!" Sarge exclaimed.

"No, fight! Go out fighting!" Church yelled.

Lucy just eyed each of the Senshi, not caring about who fought back first. Always a slugger, Lucy just said, "Who wants a black eye first?"...

...which prompted The Senshi to gang up on her in the middle of the ring! But here comes the cavalry! Frida (Peanuts), Trixie (Jake Long), Cindy McPhearson (Boondocks), & Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) ran out for the assist! All four carried metal pipes and began whacking away at The Senshi! Metal pipes collided with Senshi skulls as all five and Chibi Chibi escaped the ring! The Outsiders circled the ring, like sharks with a boat...the five girls in the ring stood on their guard...NOTHING would deter them from defending themselves. The stood on their guard...

"These Senshi, circling the ring like sharks...they're just bloodthirsty little demons..." Tarble said.

Sailor Jupiter hopped on the apron, and Cindy McPhearson ran over!...but got her feet GRABBED BY URANUS AND THROWN INTO THE BARRICADE!

"They tricked McPhearson to the side of the ropes!" Tarble exclaimed, "They just UNEVENED the odds now!"

The five Senshi then summon their staffs...and hold them in the air..."Equalizers!" Moon said as the five slid BACK into the ring and began BRAWLING with their 5-on-4 advantage!

"DAMMIT! How can they DO this?" Church exclaimed, "You...bitches!"

"They do what they want...because the can!" Vegeta exclaimed as the Scouts began to get an advantage. "The division's gonna die...because no one can STOP them! And will ya get this?...Mars isn't here! The great "Defender of the Division" is out with her husband somewhere! Because she DEFINITELY has her priorities STRAIGHT!"

The resistance falls...and the Senshi bring in multiple chairs...and the head busting begins. Each Senshi goes to town on a Diva's head...save Sailor. SHE grabs a microphone. And a chair. And then a wooden table. She drags each inside the ring, admist the carnage around her.

"What the hell...what the hell is she doing?" Sarge wondered.

Sailor gets ANOTHER chair, and places it on the opposite side of her chair, the back turned against the ramp. She grabbed another microphone and put it on that side of the table. Sailor sat in HER chair, facing the ramp, and then picked up her microphone.

"So...Commander Duke...you're here to hear my grievances. You have FINALLY managed to grow some cahoneys and come onto MY show and talk about my issues. Wait...MY issues?...My issues? I don't have any issues, Duke. I am perfect. I'm fine. I'm well. Usagi is A-Okay! Serena? She's gone. Or at least...Usagi and Serena, my split personality thing I got a couple weeks ago?...gone. Remember when I was so happy about that HoF bid? I got so giddy, I became happy happy again at random intervals? I guess it was less Schizophrenia...and more Bipolar Disorder. And it was okay...I lived with it, and everyone around me did too!...until...Mars came back. And, when SHE came back, it all went to crap. Again. Of course, I FIGURED she was just a trainer for rookies. But then she came to the shows. Then I thought she was just a backstage advisor. Then she was out here. Then I thought she was just gonna manage someone. Then she wrestled. And she wrestled for 30 Minutes. And she and Gwen had a "Showstopping" performance! The match became Match of the Week! And Mars had won a match against a rookie who needed the push! Mars became The Senshi Showstopper once again! And these fans ate it up once again! Like sheep...everyone just hopped back on the Mars bandwagon. Mars is back! Let's hop on her! She is the future Champion! She is one of the all time greats! She deserves so much! My favorite star! The one who'll SAVE The Divas from the Mean Old Sailor Moon!"

"...And yet it seems like you all forgot 20 years ago." The crowd boos Sailor as she speaks. The Senshi, with bloodied chairs, continue to smash heads in. "Now, 20 years IS a long time. 20 years of RAW! And on one fateful RAW 20 years ago, I Booted Mars into oblivion. The BOOT Heard 'Round the World! WWE's Top 10 Most Shocking! And...then Mars decided to leave WWF...ooooh...yeah, I said it. Sue me...trust me, the things I'm gonna say will be ten times worse...she leaves The Federation and goes to the trash-heap. AKA...World Championship Wrestling." The crowd is mixed with their reaction, but Sailor just rolls her eyes. "WCW's Cartoon Division was notorious for taking our stars back then. The Hulk, Wolverine, Captain America, Spider-Man, Batman, Superman, Hercules, Aladdin, The Chipmunks, Wonder Woman, The Mushroom Kingdom...and good 'ole Jupiter and Mars. Venus & Mercury went to ECW, but that's another story. And The Outer Senshi...well...'Who Cares?', right? They're just...OUTER Senshi! No one cares, right?...WRONG...anyway...The good old Mars...over in WCW. WWE's WASTE turned star. Right? Of course...I stay in WWE, and I get the most out of EVERYONE! I've fought so many names. Bull Nakano...Bertha Faye...Alundra Blayze...Trish Stratus...Lita...Mickie James...Melina...Beth Phoenix...Eve...I've fought them...and won. And then MY Division...She-Ra...Sally Acorn...Chi-Chi...Bulma...Wonder Woman...Catwoman...Jean Grey...Jubilee...Misty...Sora...Reggie Rocket...Roll .EXE...Penny Proud...Gwen Tennyson (The REAL one, mind you)...Toph Bei Fong...Lucy van Pelt...Freelancer Texas of UCA (Sarge: Oh yeah, loved that one.)...I could go on and on and ooon...but I know your simple brains would implode when someone's trying to TEACH you something."

Sailor holds her mic and continues to talk throughout the boos. "I understand...Mars is a 'Legend' in some small circles. Mars is a legend to a handful. Her slackjawed husband, her moronic Ortiz fangirl, the entirety of that lazy-brained WWL Face Locker-Room...because, let's face it, if I was there, there'd be NOTHING for them to win except my boot on their skull...I see a few others may be fans of her. Heck...hey...you know what...don't blame yourselves...I'd be her fan too! I mean...who else can inspire an entire generation of selfish, attention grabbing whores? Who else? *Crowd boos at this statement* what? Am I still hurting your feelings? Am I making you look stupid?...good! I'm GLAD I'm doing that! Your feelings...I hope they die! I hope your feelings feel TERRIBLE...because THAT'S what you made ME feel like! THAT is what you made me feel like! TERRIBLE!"

At this point in time, Commander Duke walked out with several EMTs for the girls assaulted. Duke walked down the ramp calmly. "Sailor..." Duke said, "I don't know WHY you feel terrible. What in the world did ANYONE do to deserve this? The Divas didn't DO anything. The fans have no fault in the matter. All Mars did was come back. What-"

"THAT! THAT RIGHT THERE IS THE REASON DUKE!" Sailor Moon jumped right back in, "THAT IS WHY! SHE...CAME...BACK! But NOT just that...not just that...she came back...and got LOVE from EVERYONE ONE IN THE BACK AND EVERYONE IN THOSE STANDS AND EVERYONE AT CORPORATE! THAT...is why I'm mad!"

"But WHY?" Duke asked as he sat down at the table in the ring. Sailor's eye twitched in anger. "Why is this so bad? Why WORRY about Mars?"

Sailor tried her best...but finally...her rage came all out, "Oh...why?...why?...How about because..." Sailor stops talking...on account of the crowd yelling, "YOU ARE JEALOUS! *Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap* YOU ARE JEALOUS! *Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap*. Sailor...just...couldn't take it...

...and finally...

...snapped.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS, YOU UGLY SONS OF BITCHES, I AM NOT JEALOUS! TELL ME...WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF A WOMAN WHO IS SO LONELY, ONLY A DEAD MAN WOULD LOVE HIM? WHO WAS SO EAGER OF THE SPOTLIGHT, SHE LEECHED OFF OF ME AND MY TITLE BELT WIN! WHO IS SO DEPSERATE FOR ATTENTION, THAT SHE HAS TO RETURN TO THE COMPANY THAT KICKED HER OUT AND BRANDED HER A TRAITOR?...But then again, WHY IS SAME COMPANY TREATING HER LIKE A LEGEND? THAT WCW TRASH ISN'T A LEGEND HERE! GO BACK TO THAT DAMN FOX AND LET HIM SUCK YOUR DICK *Late Censor* BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU GOT FAMOUS THERE AND THAT'S WHY HAVOC & BONES PUSHED YOU! AND YOU KNOW IT! I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO SHOWED TRUE TALENT IN THAT SCOUT STABLE! AND I WON THE BELT! BUT SHE TOOK MY DAMN SHOT AND TURNED IT INTO A JOKE! I KEEP BRINGING IT UP, AND IF YOU'RE TIRED OF HEARING IT, OH WELL! SHE TURNED MY SKILL AND WIN INTO A JOKE BY MAKING ME SHARE THE DAMN BELT! I DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! THAT WAS STRIKE ONE!...Theeeeeeen...I win The Belt again...and she grabs my Belt...and she holds it up herself? As if SHE won it? And you expected me to...sit there?...to let it happen? You people...wanted me to sit here and let her just take MY glory once again? I wanted to CELEBRATE with my own succcess twice, and there she was...SCREWING WITH MY SUCCESS AGAIN...SO I BOOTED HER IN THE HEAD. STRIKE...TWO. And twenty years later, she returns because Dumbass Anarchy couldn't find anybody GOOD from WCW, so he settled! And who does he bring in?...Mars? Of course! But it doesn't matter! I am going into the Hall of Fame! I'm being immortalized! I'm gonna defend The Belt at Mania in a great match! I'm gonna enjoy my last year wrestling! My final time...is now! The Legend just wanted one last chance at the spotlight before going away...

...OH WAIT, MARS IS BACK? SCREW YOU, MOON, HEY RAYE!" Sailor stopped for a second to regain her composure..."Forget the fact that she wasn't in WWE for twenty years. Forget the fact that she didn't come back. Forget the fact I STAYED for twenty years and remained loyal. Forget the fact that I never badmouthed WWE. Forget the fact that, save for a few years, I never had an issue with management, creative, or bookers. Forget the fact that I put on some of the best matches in this business. Forget the fact that I'm one of the major architects for The Animation Division's Attitude Era. Forget the fact I'm a pioneer of Extreme in Women's Matches. Forget the fact I'm a 7x Champion. Forget the fact that I've had memorable rivalries. Forget the fact that MARS badmouthed The 'E once while she was in WCW. Forget the fact the OTHER Scouts badmouthed Vince while they WERE IN THE 'E! Forget the fact I just got inducted into The Hall of Fame. No, see, when Mars returned...'OMG, MARS, YOU'RE THE BEST OF ALL TIME!'...as for me?..."Ew no you SUCK, Moon!"..."Mars can beat you!"..."Mars is one of the best!"..."Mars is a legend!"...now...see...there's only so much...a person can take...before it reaches a threshold of tolerance...I tried. I really tried. I stayed so loyal to The WWE. I did! I tried! I was a girl who helped BUILD THIS DIVISION! I made this Division! I made it! You think I like destroying my baby? No way! It KILLS me inside!..."

"...But you wanna know what kills me more?...I listen to the Ortiz girl...the WWL Faces...the other female faces...the fans...the girls in the back...and they say I suck...and they say I don't deserve anything. They don't give me respect for helping make Women's Wrestling popular in The USA. They don't care that I helped make the sport what it is today. They don't care. They just care about blindly following a woman, who, without me BOOTING her skull off, she wouldn't be where she is today. I booted her to hell. I made her leave WWE. She wouldn't BE a WCW 10x Women's Champion had I not made her leave. She says my Boot lit a fire under her to succeed! She wouldn't have that fire had I not kicked her! I MADE MARS...by reason of motive. Just like how Itachi made Sasuke what he is now...I made Mars what she is now. But I don't even get credit for THAT either. Whenever she's involved...I play second flute. Because she loves taking the attention away from my accomplishments. And you all love playing into it. It's like a running JOKE with you people. All I want...is ONE moment. ONE moment...and you won't even give me that. When she's around...it's all about her."

"No matter WHAT I do...of course, I never LEFT for WCW! I stayed loyal to Vince! I never badmouthed authority! I did my OWN thing! But no matter WHAT I do, everyone STAYS ON HER NO MATTER WHAT SHE DOES! All she gets is PRAISE...all I get is CRAP! She goes to WCW and UCA...everyone LOOOVES her...she gets shots and shots and shots...they lower that brass ring for her JUST so she can grab it and pretend to play good saint. Of course...I have to climb ladder after ladder just so Vince can acknowledge I'm Champion. He RAISES that brass ring so I have to add an extra ladder to my climb! I have to YELL AT HIM IN HIS FACE WHEN I WANT MY CONTRACT RENEWED! I have to go through ten-thousand hurdles just to get to Point B! But Mars, the darling of our fair profession, gets the heroes welcome BACK to WWE as if she's DONE something here to merit that! And she hasn't...she hasn't at all. But you guys keep PRETENDING SHE HAS! And it seems...I've learned one more thing about this company's relation to me over the years...I've noticed...and I've studied...and the conclusion is...

...Management doesn't think I'm a draw." The crowd cheers at this statement, "Oh? You AGREE?...so when I'm Champion, you don't tune in to see if some lucky somebody's gonna beat me? You don't tune in cause you wanna see me get beat down? Ha! Liars! All of you! Stop bullsh*censored* me! You KNOW you do! I know you do! But management pretends they DON'T know it's true! I have wrestled across this world, drawn crowds to tiny events because my name was on the billing...and yet they pretend I don't even draw. They think I'm a joke. When I left in 2002, Vince saw my contract...he didn't renew it. I asked for a tiny raise...he said no. I threatened to leave...he doesn't even PRETEND to care. He doesn't care! I come back trying to get a job here again in 2005...wanna know what he says?...'Sure, why not'. I kid you not, he LITERALLY SAYS...'Sure...Why...Not...'...if THAT doesn't show you he doesn't care, I don't know what does! What does he do when MARS is signed back?...give her 30 minutes to wrestle! Advertise her throwaway match! They give her the ROYAL Treatment! And me? 'Sure, why not!' Hell, I bet my HoF bid is because Vince was trying to decide who should get in...the technical stooge, the assistant custodian at HQ at Stanford...or me. He probably was about to say the custodian! But accidently put my name in instead! Because Vince and Management...don't think I draw."

Sailor seethes with hate, as a man comes to the side of the ring and tells Sailor something. "I don't give a f*censored* about running over time! You people ALWAYS wanna cut me off or something! Where's my damn RESPECT! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! THE BULL*Censored* STANDARDS OF THIS COMPANY IS PISS POOR BACKWARDS! I WORK MY ASS OFF FOR VINCE FROM 1991-2013! AND YET HE DOESN'T EVEN THINK OF ME AS A DAMN DRAW! BUT WHEN MARS RETURNS, SHE GETS THE POMP & CIRCUMSTANCE! THIS IS THE PROBLEM! I GET NO RESPECT! I GET NO DAMN RESPECT! THIS IS WHY I'M KILLING THE DIVA'S DIVISION! NOBODY ON THIS PLANET RESPECTS ME! EVEN JAPAN THINKS MARS IS THEIR FU*Censored* MASTER! I WORKED SO DAMN HARD FOR THIS! AND PEOPLE WONDER WHY I DON'T PUSH ROOKIES! AND PEOPLE WONDER WHY I ACT LIKE A JACKASS! BECAUSE PEOPLE DON'T GIVE ME ANY FORM OF RESPECT OR ACKNOWLEDGEMENT SO THAT I CAN TREAT THEM RIGHT BACK! AND YOU KNOW, I CAN TELL AAAAAALL THE TWIITER COMMENTS WILL HAVE PEOPLE SAYING I TALK TOO MUCH, OR CALLING ME A BITCH (WHICH I HATE BECAUSE YOU DO NOT CALL ME OUT OF MY NAME, A WOMAN IS NOT A BITCH, A WOMAN IS A WOMAN!), OR MAYBE THEY'LL SAY I AM A SELF-ABSORBED IDIOT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT...I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO THEM TOO..."

Moon flips off the camera, which cuts away as soon as she does so. "*Censored* YOU...BECAUSE YOU MADE ME ACT THIS WAY! WHY KEEP A DIVISION THAT DISRESPECTS EVERYTHING I DO BECAUSE OF MARS? I LET MCMAHON KEEP THIS DIVISION?! HE DOESN'T CARE! ONLY FOR MARS! LOOK AT OUR SUMMERSLAM MATCH! DUBBED 'MARS VS. MOON'...I CAN'T EVEN GET SOMETHING AS SMALL AS TOP BILLING?! I CAN'T EVEN GET TOP BILLING...BECAUSE NOBODY RESPECTS ME! BECAUSE MY CAREER, NO MATTER HOW GOOD IT WAS, IT WON'T MATCH MARS BECAUSE 'MARS IS AMAZING'! SHE CAN'T DO ANY WRONG! AND THEN GWENNYSON...SHE WANTED TO HOP ON MARS'S BANDWAGON THAT NIGHT? SHE PISSED OFF SERENA TOO MUCH AND GOT USAGI! AND IT'S ALL MARS'S FAULT! IT'S ALL MANAGEMENT'S FAULT! IT'S ALL THE DIVISION'S FAULT! IT'S ALL THE BUSINESS'S FAULT! IT'S ALL THE CROWD'S FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, DUKE! IT'S ALL EVERYONE'S FAULT THAT I'M DOING THIS! BECAUSE ALL I ASKED FOR WAS ONE MORE YEAR...ONE MORE YEAR...AND YOU CAN'T EVEN GIVE ME THAT! I GIVE YOU MY LOYALTY FOR MY WHOLE LIFE...AND YOU JUST LEAVE ME OUT IN THE DUST WHILE MARS SUCKS YOU ALL OFF FOR ATTENTION! WELL I'M TIRED OF IT ALL! THIS DIVISION IS GETTING THE PUNISHMENT IT DESERVES AT WRESTLEMANIA! YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW, AND IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS A JERK, THINK AGAIN BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL THIS DIVISION IN A FIERY BLAZE THAT NOT EVEN THAT EGOTISTICAL BASTARD MARS CAN HANDLE! YOU ALL BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELVES! AND FRIEDA SUAREZ...YOU BETTER HAVE ANOTHER CAREER CHOICE READY BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE WRESTLING EVER AGAIN AFTER OUR MATCH NEXT WEEK! I PROMISE EVERYONE IN THE DAMN MULTIVERSE THAT I WILL NOT TAKE THIS TWENTY YEAR LONG SLAP TO MY FACE SITTING DOWN ANYMORE! I'M DOING SOMETHING ABOUT IT, AND BY MANIA'S END, THE MISSION WILL BE COMPLETE AND I CAN FINALLY REST MY WEARY LITTLE HEART AS I LOOK ON AT MY HANDY WORK!...THAT'S WHY I'M DOING THIS, DUKE...THAT IS WHY I'M DOING IT!"

Moon throws the mic down in rage...and the crowd is loud but mixed with reactions. Duke was shocked, and Moon just visibly seethed and boiled with red hot anger. Speechless was right...

"Wow..." Tarble said.

"That...really DOES explain a bit more..." Church said.

"After hearing that, I feel a tad bit sorry." Sarge said.

"And you know what, I FEEL for her. I FEEL so damn sorry for her. She didn't deserve that crap." Vegeta said.

Moon glares at Duke, who scratches the back of his head...trying to find the words to answer back to Sailor.

"Sailor..." Duke says..."I...I understand...you feel slighted...but...that doesn't excuse-"

"NO, SHUT YOUR MOUTH, SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE WHAT IS EXCUSED ANYMORE!" Sailor yelled towards Duke. The Head of Talent Relations just sighed...

"Sailor, do you KNOW that what you're doing is-"

Moon SLAPS Duke square in the jaw from across the table! Moon's hand trembles with anger as Duke just shakes his head...and turns to Sailor. HE HIMSELF is now angry...and he will get the last word.

"Roll the footage!" Duke said aloud..."Moon...I want you...to take a look...at the NEWEST Hall of Fame inductee..."

Duke points to the Titantron, and Moon watches...

**"So you are The Flame Sniper? The one known as...**

**...Sailor Mars?"**

**"Yes...yes...I...am."**

**...**

**"Fireworks" by Katy Perry plays as an entire career retrospective of Mars's career (sans UCA) plays out.**

**"We welcome...The Japanese Sailor Scouts!" Master Roshi announced as The Four Inner Scouts stood on the ramp. In order: Mercury, Venus, Moon, Mars, & Jupiter.**

**...**

**Mars Lariats She-Ra down!**

**...**

**Several shots of Mars's career from 1991-1993 are shown as she elbows Sally Acorn in the face, Back Body Drops Chi-Chi,, and does a tandem Elbow with Jupiter.**

**...**

**Vince McMahon praised Mars, "This girl could be THE breakout star of the Scouts for The WW-"**

***GLASS SHATTERS***

**Mars is Booted in the face by Sailor Moon...**

**...**

**"Why would she do that?..." Roshi said as Mars lied motionless in the ring.**

**...no music played...**

**...shots of Mars pondering and saddened as she sits on a bench...**

**...**

**Mars lifts her head up...**

**"World Champion Wrestling! And we would like to introduce to youuu...Sailoooooor Mars!"**

**Mars stands up on the corner and takes in the crowd's admiration...**

**...**

**No visuals...just audio...**

**"Is this a new beginning for Sailor Mars?"**

**"Oh yes...definitely..." Mars replied, "This time, I carve my OWN path."**

**...**

_**"CAUSE BABY, YOU'RE A FIIIIIIREWORK!"**_

**Shots of Mars's WCW career are shown.**

**Mars Clotheslines Batgirl...**

**...**

**Shots of many Mars Fire Ignites being delivered to numerous women!**

**...**

**1...**

**2...**

**3!**

**"SHE DID IT!" Bones cheered, "SHE JUST WON THE WCW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP!"**

**...**

**"A Ten Time Cartoon World Championship Wrestling Women's Champion!" Havoc said.**

**Shots of Mars winning her Championship each of the other 9 times are shown.**

**...**

**"She is putting on a show!" Heenan exclaimed.**

**"She's The Senshi Showstopper! It's what she does!" Bones replied as Mars had just Mars Fire Ignited Medusa!**

**...**

**Mars dives onto Peach & Daisy from the top!**

**...**

**"Mars...do NOT get in that ring with that man..." Bones said.**

**Mars stares down Dr. Who...**

**...**

**Eric Bischoff yells at Mars, who just stands on the corner and yells back.**

**...**

**"What BIGGER icons does WCW have other than...Sting...Tick...and Mars..."**

**...**

**Shots of Mars's match with Gwen are shown.**

**...**

**"One of the BEST...in that ring...always knew how to steal the show."**

**...**

**Mars stands in the center of the ring as behind her is a sign that reads...**

**"Mars is Monday Nitro"**

**...**

The crowd is just in a state of uproar as Mars's Hall of Fame Graphic shows on-screen. The Senshi Showstopper's visage...her face...her smile...the fans...their cheers for Mars...Duke's grin...

...Moon couldn't do anything but stand there.

"Mars is going into the Hall of Fame!...b-b-but..." Tarble stuttered..."Moon.."

"That...that was just a slap in her face." Vegeta said low and monotone. "On top of all the crap they threw at her...they throw this too...I...I feel sorry for her. I GENUINLY feel sorry for her."

Moon...her entire body shaking...

...is...

...crying?

The Toon Women's Champion has tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes are covered by her hair, but the sight of Usagi...not Serena, Usagi...crying...confused Duke, upsetted Vegeta...and just tickled the fans.

"PSYYYYCHOOOO...PSYYYYCHOOOO...PSYYYYCHOOOO...PSYY YCHOOOO..." the crowd chanted as Moon just took everything in. The Outer Scouts all shook their heads...

"This...I don't know..." Sarge said, for the first time ever, speechless.

"They just...wow...I love Mars. But Moon is...visibly distraught." Church said.

Duke tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but Moon swatted it away...and then threw the table away! Duke stood up and tried to walk towards Moon, but SAILOR SATURN BASHED A STEEL PIPE AGAINST THE RIGHT LEG OF THE HEAD OF TALENT RELATIONS!

"OH CRAP, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sarge exclaimed in pure shock.

"Did Saturn just-" Tarble was cut off as the rest of the Outer Senshi surrounded Duke. Sailor Moon got up...and looked up...and her crying face...was a crying face of RAGE...The Scouts beat Duke's head in with a metal pipe, prompting shocked screams from the crowd!

"THIS IS OUT OF HAND! THIS IS CRAZY! THEY'RE ATTACKING COMMANDER DUKE!" Church exclaimed.

Uranus gets on the top as the Senshi hoist up a limp Duke up to the corner. Uranus has Duke in her hands and uses her strength to lift him up.

"Oh no...don't...girls, c'mon, don't DO THIS!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Oooooh..." Church just had his mout wide open, "...No no no no no no nononononoNOOO!"

URANUS THROWS DUKE OFF THE TOP THROUGH THE TABLE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING! The Head of Talent Relations is bloodied in a pile of wood as Moon crouches down and just SCREAMS at the top of her voice at his motionless body. "YOU DON'T GET TO SLAP ME IN THE FACE AGAAAAAAAAIN! YOU ALREADY LOST THREE STRIKES, AND YOU WENT ABOVE AND BEYOND! SAY GOODBYE TO THE DAMN DIVISION! I'M TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND AND DISRESPECTED!" The Senshi then exit the ring and walk through the crowd while EMTs, trainers, random superstars, and the like check on Duke.

*Commercial*

We come back to see Duke being loaded into an ambulance. Everyone watches him being lowered and disperse as soon as the doors close. The ambulance drives off...leaving everyone confused...and mystified...

We go to the announce table.

"We are back on Animated...a-a-and guys, I seriously can't believe that just happened." Tarble. "*Replay Begins* Sailor Moon went on a long speech about how NOBODY respects her but respect Mars...and then...after she was done...Duke just showed the Next Hall of Fame inductee...Sailor Mars. And then...well...the angered Moon & Senshi ATTACKED Commander Duke. Bloodied his head...put him through a table...Duke's hospitalized. And we'll give you more info as we get it."

"And you know what?...honestly...Duke...he DESERVED it!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"What? Brother, that's ridiculo-"

"SHUT UP, TARBLE!...Moon works her ass off for years, and she gets peanuts? Mars comes back after she was gone for twenty years, and gets LOVE?...that's not fair! And damn McMahon for not thinking she's a draw! He's JUST as idiotic as these fans...as those twitter nimrods! It's damn ridiculous...and they WILL mock Sailor on the twitter for her speech...but you know what, Moon just needs to IGNORE them! Because they bring NOTHING to the table intellectually on the matter! Just a bunch of mouth-breathers who believe and cheer for whoever they're told to love! Mars isn't anybody! Anything she's done, Moon's done! And she didn't need someone to kick HER head in to realize she needed to get better! Moon deserves so damn much...and she just keeps getting crap! I hope she succeeds...maybe the division DOES need to burn slowly!" Vegeta shook his head in absolute anger.

"How can you honestly suppor-"

Vegeta cut Church off, "I DON'T NEED A SECOND OPINION FROM YOUR SIDE, TIN CAN MAN, SO SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I STICK MY HAND DOWN YOUR VISOR AND RIP YOUR ORGANS TO SHREDS?" Church just sat in his seat quietly after that outburst. Sarge was laughing.

"Oh, do you KNOW how hard it is to make him do that? Thank you, Vegeta!" Sarge thanked The Saiyan Prince, who was just angry at the entire event.

We see Charlie Brown in the back. He sighs and stands up. He then tapes his hands and then stares at a mirror. The World Famous Manager appears behind CB...and Brown sees him in the mirror. He sighs and follows his manager out of the door.

"Next up...Charlie Brown takes on Broly's Legendary Three Minute Challenge..." A solemn Tarble said.

*Commercial*

The crowd is still solemn...

...but then begins booing as the arena turns dark and "Enter Sandman" by Metallica plays. The crowd just BOOS! Broly as he walks out onto the ramp. He gets no love as the crowd rain down their VERY negative opinion on The Legendary Super Saiyan. One sign says "Legendary Coward". The bell rings.

"The following is The Legendary Three Minute Challenge! Coming to the ring; he is The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly!"

"This match was made presumably when GB made first Charlie Brown's challenges." Tarble said. "This match was MADE to hurt Brown. No other reason for it!"

"GB said he wanted to make Charlie Brown WORK for his Wrestlemania shot. And does he have to WORK..." Vegeta said. "Honestly, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I agree with Tarble! Brown DOESN'T deserve this! He doesn't deserve to get mauled by Broly!...ew, I puked a little inside."

"Aaaw, brother!" Tarble said, hugging Vegeta. The Prince pushed his brother off in disgust.

"Hands off, rodent!" Vegeta said to his own brother.

Broly stands in the ring and The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show Theme plays as the crowd CHEERS for Charlie Brown!

"And the challenger; from Birchwood, Minnesota; Good 'Ole Charlie Brown!"

"This kid...may be his last match here." Church said. "Broly's promised to give examples tonight and KILL Charlie Brown..."

"The poor kid's about to get massacr-...wait, what's he doing?" Sarge asked as Brown began speed walking down the ramp.

"Oh no, come on, kid! Don't RUSH INTO death!" Tarble exclaimed. Charlie Brown ran down the ramp as a surprised Broly widened his eyes.

Vegeta laughs, "Haha, he wants to go out with a bang, *CB slides into the ring* and heeere, weeeee, GO!"

The crowd is ECSTATIC as the bell rings, and CB is TAKING IT TO BROLY BY DUCKING UNDER A FIST AND PUNCHING HIS BODY! Broly pushes Brown away, but the kid comes back with more strikes! (2:54). He punches Broly's gut and knees it, followed by a Wheel Kick to the guts! Broly hunches over, and CB runs the ropes and Knees Broly in the face! Brown bounces off the ropes and delivers a Moonsault...but is caught! Broly growls and Oklahoma Slams him! Brown gets up and Broly grabs Brown's head and slams it into the corner repeatedly! He then Irish Whips Brown and lifts him up high with a Free Fall...and then BROWN FREE FALLS ONTO BROLY'S KNEE! His gut hit first, landing Brown in intense pain. (2:29) Broly lifts Charlie Brown up and throws him into a corner shoulder first! He then lifts him up and Samoan Drops him! Broly picks Brown up again and shoves him into the corner again. He backs up into the opposite corner...runs forward...and SANDWICHES CB between himself and the corner post! (2:02) Charlie Brown gets up and gets CLOTHESLINED out of the ring! (1:58)

"Brown came in like a house of fire, but fizzled out and now Broly's on a warpath. And poor Charlie Brown." Vegeta said.

"I...I really want him to win. But this looks brutal." Tarble said as Broly Press Slammed CB gut first against the barricade.

"Good-...ugh..." Church shook his head at the going ons of the match.

"Well...I want the OBVIOUS choice to win!" Sarge exclaimed. "COME OOON, BROLY!"

Broly picks CB up and DRIVES HIS HEAD ONTO THE STEEL STEPS! He then nroly then grabs Brown and Irish Whips him OVER THE UCA ANNOUNCERS TABLE! (Sarge: AH! Oh good...he only hit Church...nice shot, Broly! ; Church: Oooow...) Broly gets up and walks over towards the table and grabs Charlie Brown's big head. (1:31) He Irish Whips Brown to the apron and runs towards him, but CB moves out the way! He rolls into the ring, restarting the count, and then hops on the top rope and jumps off...BROLY KEEPS HOLD OF HIM, NEGATING THE TORNADO DDT! Broly throws CB off and Brown lands against the barricade! Broly steps back and charges at Brown...but Brown moves out the way and Broly SMASHES RIGHT THROUGH THE BARRICADE, TAKING HIMSELF OUT!

"OOOH MY! BROLY JUST SMASHED HIMSELF INTO THE BARRICADE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"BROWN JUST MADE A MOVE AND IT MIGHT'VE JUST GAVE HIM THE MATCH!" Church said.

Charlie Brown rolls into the ring as the ref counts "4!"

"If that beast is out for ten seconds, Brown could WIN this..." Vegeta was in shock.

"5!"

Broly is out of it as he lays on the ground.

"6!"

"This is crazy...this crowd is crazy!" Sarge said.

"7!"

"LET'S GO BROWN! LET'S GO BROWN! LET'S GO BROWN! LET'S GO BROWN!"

"8!

"Oh wait Broly's stirring!" Tarble exclaimed.

"9!"

Broly gets up and glares at Brown.

"1-"

Broly gets back into the ring, much to the crowd's dismay, and glares a hole through Brown. His eyes go pupiless and the rampage begins. (1:04)

Brown rolls under a fist, but Broly grabs the back of his neck and GIVES HIM THE GIGANTIC SPIKE!

"Oooh...it's over...momentum killed..." Vegeta said.

Brol,y lifts Brown up...high...AND GIVES HIM THE GIGANTIC PRESS!

"AND it's over..." Sarge said.

"Oh no wait...he's NOT done...c'mon, Broly, just STOP! You have him beat!" Tarble screamed. "STOP, DAMMIT, STOP!"

Broly delivers another Gigantic Press...and then another...and then ANOTHER...after five Presses, Brown is out and mangled. (:50) But Broly picks him up and then tries for a Superkick...but Brown can barely stay up and falls...AND THE KICKS TAKES DOWN THE REFEREE!

"OOOH! Ref down!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Might as well let the clock run down!"

"This match is a total disaster..." Church said.

(:43) Broly just shruges and picks Brown up and delivers ANOTHER GIGANTIC PRESS! Brown is hacking blood, but Broly doesn't care. (:36)...

"This has to be the longest 35 seconds ev-what the..." Church says.

Broly chuckles loudly as the crowd begins CHEERING...

...AS DAN KUSO RUNS DOWN THE RAMP WIITH A CHAIR!

"KUSO?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"HE WANTS TO GET CRUSHED TOO, HUH?!" Sarge said.

Kuso slides into the ring, AND SMASHES THE CHAIR AGAINST BROLY'S BACK! BROLY TURNS AROUND AND GETS THE CHAIR SMASHED ON HIS HEAD! DAN SMASHES THE CHAIR OVER HIS HEAD AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN, AND THEN SMASHES IT OVER ONCE MORE! Broly is dazed and gets his knees taken down as well! Dan then hooks the arms of Broly...

...AND GIVES HIM THE PYRUS PLANT (Pedigree) ONTO THE CHAIR! (:14)

"DAN KUSO JUST LEVELED BROLY! REVENGE FOR LAST WEEK'S ATTACK AND ALL OF THE OTHER ATTACKS!" Tarble exclaimed, "EVEN BROLY ISN'T EXCLUDED FROM KARMA!"

"NOOOO! THAT IDIOT'S RUINING EVERYTHING! THIS WASN'T HIS TO INTERFERE IN!" Sarge exclaimed.

"SARGE, I LIKE YOU, BUT YOU'RE ALSO A DUMBASS! HE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO INTERFERE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Dan then grabs Brown and puts him on top of Broly!

"AND DAN'S PUT HIM ON BROLY!" Church said. "THE CLOCK COULD'VE JUST RAN OUT...BUT...COULD THIS REALLY..."

"WAKE UP REF! WAKE UP!" Vegeta exclaimed!

The crowd exclaimed "WAKE UP, REF! WAKE UP, REF!" As :10 is on the clock and Dan shakes the ref awake! The ref drags himself to the pin...with :7 seconds to spare...

"COME ON..." Tarble is on the edge of his seat.

"NO NO NO!" Sarge groans.

Brown is on top of Broly...and with :6 seconds...

"This...may be..." Vegeta got up...

1!...(Game!)

...

2!...(Set!)

...

3!

THE CROWD EXPLODED INTO A SEA OF LOVE AND CHEERS AS DAN CELEBRATED IN THE RING AS WELL! THE WORLD FAMOUS MANAGER JUMPED UP AND SCREAMED AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS AS THE REF RANG THE BELL AND DAN LIFTED UP A KO'D CHARLIE BROWN!

"MATCH! IT'S MATCH!" Vegeta actually happily exclaimed...but then set back down as he realized what he was doing. "I mean...whatever, it's just a stupid kid..."

"CHARLIE BROWN...CHARLIE BROWN..." Tarble exclaimed.

Goofy happily announced, "HERE IS YOUR WINNEEER...AND THE LAST ENTRANT INTO THE MONEY IN THE BANK MATCH...GOOD...'OLE...CHARLIEEE BROWN!"

Charlie Brown is too out of it to even celebrate, and Dan lifts him up and carries him on his shoulders.

"THIS IS A MOCKERY OF FAIR WRESTLING EVERYWHERE! NO ONE CRIES FOUL WHEN FACES CHEAT?!" Sarge raged, "THIS IS A LOAD OF BULL-"

"SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE HISTORY, SARGE!" Church yelled!

"TED KORD...THE PUNISHER...AND CHARLIE BROWN...THESE ARE THE THREE MEN TO EVER BEAT BROLY IN A MATCH! WELCOME TO THE ANNALS OF HISTORY, KID!" Vegeta congratulated Charlie Brown.

Dan carried Brown on his shoulders as he walked up the ramp, leaving behind a KO'd Broly. "CHAMPION CHARLIE BROWN!" Dan exclaimed as he congratulated CB on the win before taking him to the back.

"HE IS GOING...TO WRESTLEMANIA! HIS ROAD TO WRESTLEMANIA WAS HARD, BUT DAMMIT, THIS REWARD OUTWEIGHS THOSE RISKS HE TOOK!" Tarble exclaimed.

*Commercial*

* * *

A/N: More promos than wrestling in this chapter? Probably XD had a lot of story to get out XD

Chapter 2...in...two weeks? :P maybe one...who knows.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	46. March Week 4 Pt 2

A/N: Back again! Week 4 is done!

READ. NOW.

* * *

The 2nd DBZ US Theme plays for Gohan, who walks to the ring with Yusuke behind him. The bell rings as he glares at his partner.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Coming to the ring; accompanied by Yusuke Yuremeshi; from West City; Gohan!

"Gohan in a second of a set of matches made by Ken Anarchy to help build teamwork in solo matches." Tarble said.

"Earlier was Yusuke vs. Aang, which Yusuke won, no thanks to Gohan." Sarge said.

"What was Gohan supposed to do? Cheat?" Tarble asked.

"Well...he could've done SOMETHING to seem useful. Instead, he just pretended as if he didn't know what to do!" Sarge said.

"I'm sure Yusuke will be a MUCH better helping hand, though! MUCH better!" Vegeta said as Gohan waited in the ring.

"Next Big Thing" played...and the crowd booed as Brock Sampson walked out, as brutish as ever.

"And his opponent; Brock Sampson!"

"Oooh! My student! My handpicked successor to The Vegeta throne now that Gary's gone and Trunks can't win! BROCK SAMPSON!" Vegeta exclaimed. "How perfect that my student will DESTROY Kakarot's brat..." He deviously smiled.

"Brock is a MASSIVE specimen. Guy took on PCUW's roster by himself, and was still standing...THAT right there is saying something about him." Tarble said.

"To knock off Gohan...THAT is a feat in and of itself as well! Momentum for Mania as he's in that 24/7 Match for The Hardcore Title!" Church said.

"Well let's see that big behemoth take down that old kid...oxymoron...hmm..." Sarge thought to himself.

The bell rings and Gohan is face to face...or face to chest...with the behemoth. Gohan looks up at his face and says "Wow..."...and then goes for a right, but it gets caught and Brock pushes Gohan away! Gohan gets up and Brock grabs him, but Gohan slides out from between Brock's legs and begins hitting the back of Brock before pushing Brock to the ropes and dropping him with a Drop Toe Hold. Gohan stayed on Brock and pounded the back of his head, followed by lifting up his leg and slamming the knee into the mat. Gohan put Brock in a Leg Lock, trying to keep him down. (Tarble: Smart strategy from the veteran, Gohan. Keep the big man down, no matter what.) Gohan keeps the lock in, but Brock begins powering out. Gohan tries his hardest, but Brock manages to kick him off and gets up. Gohan turns around into a Clothesline from Brock! Gohan gets up again and Brock lifts him up and puts him in a Full Nelson. He lifts Gohan up and slams him onto the ground HARD with a Full Nelson Slam! Gohan is flat on his back and Brock runs the ropes and SPLASHES on top of Gohan! Gohan writhes in pain as he gets a pin. 1...2...He kicks out, but Brock picks him up and Headbutts his head. Gohan stumbles back into the near left corner and Brock bounces off the ropes and CORNER SPLASHES, sandwiching Gohan! Gohan stumbles out and Brock grabs him and lifts him up in an Inverted Backbreaker hold...and delivers a Single Knee Gutbuster! He pins Gohan.

1...2...Gohan kicks out.

"Gohan getting dominated right now." Tarble said, "And where's Yusuke's 'help'?"

"Psssh, why help? HE NEVER helps. Why should Yusuke?" Vegeta asked. "Besides, this PROVES the brat can't win by himself, as opposed to Yusuke!"

"Brock's dominating right now, and Gohan needs to find a way to come back. Some way to take down the big man." Church said.

Gohan gets up and Brock runs the ropes and runs right OVER Gohan! Gohan gets up weakly and Brock picks him up by his head and puts him in a Brain Claw manuever! Gohan screams out in pain as Brock squeezes the head of Gohan. The Half-Saiyan desparately tries to break free, but Brock keeps him in the devastating hold. Gohan tries to lift Brock's hands from his head...and he begins to get free...until Brock breaks the hold himself and gives smashes his head between his giant fists. Gohan holds his head in pain and Brock lifts him up upside-down and gives him a Standing Pumphandle Slam! Gohan holds his back in pain, while Brock smirks. He lifts Gohan up and puts him between his legs. He lifts Gohan up and Gohan turns the Powerbomb into a Seated Senton pin! 1...2...Brock powers out, but gets a Roundhouse to the face as he tries to get up. Gohan jumps onto Brock's back and Leg Drops his neck, taking him down! Brock tries getting up, but Gohan runs to him and grabs his arm, jumps over Brock's back, and hyperextends the arm as he goes over his back! Brock is back down, and Gohan Springboards off the ropes and Springboard Dropkicks Brock in the face, taking him down flat on his back! Gohan pins Brock. 1...2...Brock kicks out, but Gohan shakes his head as Brock gets up. Gohan spins and CATCH...Brock catches The Kame Kick (Buzzsaw Kick) and turns it into a Powerbomb with a pin! 1...2...Gohan manages to roll out, but Brock lifts Gohan onto his shoulders! Yusuke gets on the apron and begins trying to distract the ref!

"What is he doing?" Vegeta was confused.

"He's ACTUALLY trying to help Gohan?" Church said.

"What the...that's...a surprise..." Tarble was somewhat shocked.

Brock turns around and yells, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" at Yusuke. Gohan slips out of a distracted Brock's hold and Dropkicks him into the far left corner! Gohan then turns to Yusuke and starts arguing over why he's trying to cheat. Yusuke argues back saying he was trying to help, but Gohan said he didn't want Yusuke's help! Yusuke and Gohan argue for a bit...

...but Gohan moves out of the way...

...AND BROCK KNOCKS YUSUKE OFF THE APRON AND INTO THE BARRICADE!

"HEY, THAT BRAT...HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Gohan didn't WANT Yusuke's help!" Church said, "And Yusuke was the idiot who got on the apron!"

"That brat was NEAR losing! He NEEDED help!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Sampson turns around and EATS THE KAME KICK TO THE FACE! Sampson tumbles like a cut tree and falls to the mat! Gohan pins him and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings for Gohan, who rolls out the ring and walks off without Yusuke.

"Here is your winner; Gohan!"

"Gohan got the win, but NOT how he wanted!" Church said.

"Wah wah wah! He got a win! He should stop complaining! YUSUKE was the one to sacrifice his body for him to win!" Vegeta said.

"But Gohan is an honorable Saiyan warrior who-"

"Tarble, don't you EVER call that pest a 'Saiyan Warrior'! He is FAR from that!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Either way, poor Yusuke! Being used as fodder for that ungrateful idiot!" Sarge exclaimed.

Brock Sampson gets up and rests on one leg...

...but CLAUDE SPEED RUNS IN FROM THE CROWD, SLIDES INTO THE RING AND SLAMS A CHAIR ON HIS BACK!

"WHOA, WHERE DID HE COME FROM?!" Sarge exclaimed in surprise.

"CLAUDE SPEED, FORMER TOON HARDCORE CHAMPION!" Church said. "WHY'S HE HERE?!"

"MY GOOD GUESS IS TO SEND A MESSAGE TO EVERYONE IN THE 24/7 RULES MATCH AT WRESTLEMANIA!" Tarble exclaimed.

Claude stalked Brock Sampson and bounced off the ropes...and HITS THE BICYCLE KICK TO THE FACE, TAKING DOWN BROCK! Claude stands over Brock and points to The Wrestlemania 29 sign above the arena.

"Claude wants his Belt back...and that was for everyone, FRANCIS especially." Tarble said.

"NOT a good day for my student..." Vegeta shook his head.

Francis is shown in the back, watching this with The Bullies. He smirks as he holds his Toon Hardcore Title close to him.

In his office, GB sat behind his desk...the CALMEST he's been in a while. This pleasantly surprised Dokuro, who walked back in.

"Hmm...you seem happy today." She said to her boss, "What's the news?"

GB laid back in his chair. "Haha...well Dawn gave me a very good zen type massage and took me through some relaxation courses. But then...I learned that one of TW's army, Aang, broke his leg at a house show. Oh...boohoo...and the match is FIVE...ON FIVE...so either TW spawns a new guy, they take the Handicap Match, or they just forfeit. Either way...I WIN...and that goofball Mr. Cartoon and TW can get the heck out of my life forever. Finally...it pays to work hard instead of rest on your family's name."

GB took a sip of soda, and Dokuro just nodded as GB enjoyed a "pre-victory relaxation".

Back in the ring...

The Ministry's Theme plays for Kisame, who walks out with the same grimace as always. The bell rings as he removes his Akatsuki jacket.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; now residing in The Land of Waves; Kisame!"

"Well last week, Kisame and The Akatsuki attacked Deadpool and The Rock during their great match, ending it in a No Contest! Itachi came out right after and Chokeslammed both Itachi AND Deadpool!" Tarble said. "Of course, Rock isn't here, but Deadpool wants his revenge and he has found a way to get it...by going after Itachi's right hand man!"

"Itachi...what a red...smart, powerful, cunning...Deadpool's just a DISGRACE to all reds, disgracing the color he's wearing!" Sarge said.

"Get your head out of your ass for once, Sarge, and you'll see that Kisame and The Akatsuki are disgraces for blindsiding Deadpool." Church said.

"Insane in the Membrane" by Cypress Hill plays as the crowd gives a LOUD cheer for the dancing Deadpool, who twists and turns out onto the ramp. He gets in the camera's face, saying "I'M WRESTLING NOW! YOU MAY NOW CHANGE IT BACK TO USA NETWORK!"

"And his opponent; from Canada; Deadpool!"

"You expect me to believe THIS jackhole became a Number One Contender? THIS guy is going to face Itachi? Which circle of hell do we live in?" Sarge said.

"I don't know, but what I DO KNOW...Itachi's just going to make this QUICK!" Vegeta said.

"And yet for now, Deadpool's focused on revenge. Let's see how he fares right now." Tarble said.

The bell rings, and Deadpool looks at Kisame and smiles under his mask. The Merc hops on the turnbuckle and sits down on it. He waves to the shark bladesman, who just growls and runs towards him...but Deadpool dodges it by moving his legs up so Kisame CRASHES into the corner! Then he rolls him up with a Sunset Flip from off the tope (Tarble: He tricked Kisame! Early win!) 1...2...Kisame kicked out, and Deadpool got up. He gave Kisame several Shoot Kicks to the chest and stepped back as Kisame threw a right hand. He delivered the final kick to the head and then pinned Kisame. 1...Kisame kicked out quickly, and Deadpool gets up and look down at the shark bladesman. He shakes his head and bounces off the ropes, and Dropkicks Kisame's right knee, taking him down onto his left one. Deadpool ran onto the ropes and flipped off, landing a Flying Clothesling to Kisame, taking him down. Deadpool grins under his mask and bounces off the ropes...and Moonwalks back and spins around for a Leg Drop and a pin! 1...2..Kisame kicks out, and Deadpool gets up and goes "Hmmmm"...he looks to the camera and points to the viewer, "Do YOU know what I should do? What should I do to take down Kisame for a three count?" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a random blue cursor appears onscreen and clicks on the turnbuckle. "THANKS! I WILL dive onto him!" Deadpool heads to the top of the far right corner and jumps off when Kisame gets up, and DIVING KNEES HIM IN THE FACE! He pins him! 1...2...Kisame kicks out. Deadpool walks back over to the camera, and glares at the viewer, "I'm NEVER listening to you people again!" He turns around and pulls the ropes down, and a charging Kisame goes over the top! Deadpool then vaults over as Kisame gets up and CROSSBODIES ONTO HIM!

"Deadpool's on a major roll here! The jokes have been packed, but Deadpool's been able to hang onto control so far!" Tarble said. "Will he be able to stay in control? Stay tuned after the commercial break!"

*Commercial*

We come back, to Kisame rolling Deadpool into the ring...

"Welcome back, folks! The momentum SHIFTED!" Tarble said, "*Replay starts* Deadpool stepped onto the steps, trying for a move, but jumped off and got CAUGHT by Kisame and THROWN BACK FIRST into the steel steps! *Replay ends*"

"Here comes the pin..." Sarge said, "Deadpool, You Just Got-aw, kickout. Well I can say right now, the guy's a moron. Making jokes all match long! Just sickening! He isn't taking this match seriously!"

"That's Deadpool! He has a different and unorthodox style to how he does things!" Church said.

Deapool gets up, and Kisame Irish Whips him. Deadpool comes back, and receives a Spinning Side Slam! Kisame stands over Deadpool, who holds his back as the Akatsuki member picks him up and and punches him in the face. He throws him, but pulls him back in and delivers a Sidewalk Slam to Deadpool. He hooks the leg. 1...2...Deadpool kicks out, and Kisame gets up and grabs him by the throat. He yanks Deadpool up in a Chokebomb, but gets a knee to the face from Pool! The Merc is let go, and he runs the ropes and jumps up...and gets his Jumping DDT turned into a Standing Spinebuster! Deadpool is down, and Kisame pins him. 1...2...Deadpool kicks out. He gets up and Kisame picks him up from behind in a Back Suplex position, but slams Deadpool over his knee. He stretches out the Merc over his knee and tries to make him submit! But Deadpool doesn't give up...it says so in his script...and begins punching Kisame in the face. He kicks the side of his head and jumps off the ropes, and dives off...only to be CAUGHT! And THROWN! The Fallaway Slam connects, and Kisame picks Deadpool up and puts him on his shoulder. He sets up for a Torture Rack and begins bending Deadpool's body over his shoulders! Deadpool groans in pain as he tries to find a way out! Suddenly, he slips down and grabs hold of Kisame's neck, and rolls him into a Small Package! 1...2...Kisame kicks out, and Deadpool hits a Dropkick to the shark man's face!

"Deadpool...new life BREATHED into him!" Church said. "The Championship Contender fighting back!"

Deadpool ducks under Kisame's hands and Savate Kicks Kisame right in the face, taking him down! He runs the ropes as Kisame gets up, tucks & rolls, rolls to his feet, and jumps onto Kisame with a Crossbody, taking him down! 1...2...Kisame kicks out, and Deadpool elbows Kisame's face as he gets up. He bounces off the ropes and gets CAUGHT with a Spinning Side Slam, but Deadpool turns it into a Tornado DDT! Kisame is flat on his back, and Deadpool crawls towards him and pins him. 1...2...Kisame kicks out! Deadpool gets up and looks to the corner as he walks towards it...and Kisame gets up and PUSHES Deadpool into the near right corner! He unloads punch after punch onto him, and then Irish Whips him to the far left corner! Kisame runs towards it, and gets TWO FEET TO THE FACE! Deadpool hopped to the top of the corner as a dazed Kisame spins around and...CATCHES THE MERC...AND LIFTS HIM HIGH INTO THE AIR!

"Ohohoho! The Mouthpiece was plucked RIGHT from the air! He's in a BAD place right now!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Kisame walks around with Deadpool up high...but then Deadpool began to wriggle around...and he landed on two feet on the near apron! Kisame turned around...AND GOT PLANTED TO THE MAT WITH THE DEAD-SHOT (Diving Complete Shot)!

"LOOK'S LIKE KISAME WAS JUST PUT IN A BAD SPOT! PLANTED BY A DEAD-SHOT!" Church exclaimed.

"Oh no, not this buffoon!" Sarge groaned.

Deadpool pins Kisame...

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings as Deadpool gets up and stands overs a downed Kisame!

"Here is your winner; Deadpool!"

"*Sighs*, Well, Deadpool pulled off the win here, and needed it too. He's-hey, what's this?" Sarge exclaimed.

PEIN AND TOBI slid into the ring and charged at Deadpool, who ducked their Clotheslines and KICKED Tobi in the face! Pein goes for several head shots, but Deadpool blocks one and goes to town on Pein's face with his OWN punches! The crowd cheers for Deadpool all the way as he takes it to The Leader!

"The Akatsuki getting handled this time, unlike last week, and-OOOPH!" Tarble cringed as Kisame gets up and clocks DP in the gut!

"Hahaaa! Looks like Deadpool's getting Sarge's after all!" Sarge said.

"Shades of last week, Deadpool overwhelmed by the numbers game of Itachi's co-horts." Church said.

Pein measured for a punch as Kisame and Tobi hold him. He moves forward...and Deadpool KICKS him in the face! Pein falls to his knees, and DP kicks Tobi's left knee and delivers a Forward Russian Legsweep to Kisame! Deadpool sees Pein get up and pulls out his trusty No. 1 Sidearm...

...and SLAMS HIS 9 .mm INTO THE FACE OF PEIN! THE AKATSUKI LEADER TUMBLES OVER AND DEADPOOL ROLLS OUT OF THE RING! He raises his weapon in the air and yells out, "CHIMICHANGAAAAAAAAA!" as the crowd joins along with him!

"Deadpool SURVIVED this encounter! The Akatsuki were taken down, but Deadpool...this isn't over JUST yet!" Vegeta said. "You keep slipping away...but you'll FINALLY get yours...I promise..."

"Deadpool leaves tonight with a win AND Akatsuki humiliation all under his Belt! And rest assured...Itachi is angry!" Tarble said.

"And I don't BLAME him!" Sarge said. "But rest assured...78-0 will be acheived tonight, which SHOULD help set up for 79-0 next week, and 80-0 at Wrestlemania!"

"80-0...80 straight wins in a row. Not before done in WWE. Itachi has never been beaten..." Church said, "But he's NEVER been to Wrestlemania. Think of the historic implications of either side winning! A new era...or a new milestone? Quite interesting."

"INDEED, Wrestlemania proves to be...a 'Mercnificent' event!"

DEADPOOL had put on a pair of headphones, but took them off and teleported to the back, leaving the cheering crowd just LOVING the crazy Merc!

"...Idiot." Vegeta plainly put.

*Commercial*

Backstage, we come to Libby Folfax in the interview area.

"Hey, y'all! Libby here! And my guest at this time...Sokka!"

Sokka walks in and the crowd cheers as he stands there. Libby speaks, "Sokka...tonight, the chance of a lifetime. We all heard Kevin speak...but in the event he fails to beat Itachi, but DOES weaken him severely, YOU'RE up next! And if you hit The Icebreaker...and a Northern Lights Powerbomb...you've just broken the streak. Your thoughts?"

"Hmm..." Sokka thinks for a minute, pondering the thought..."I like to think that even WITHOUT Kevin's help, I can beat Itachi's streak! I've been laying low, not been on a lot of radar's for a while! I know! I'm no one's first choice for beating the 'almighty Itachi'. He's described me pretty dead-on. I'm somewhat of a goofball. I screw up a lot. I make jokes. I act idiotic sometimes. BUT...he forgets who I am. Sokka of the Water Tribe. The MASTER PLANNER & STRATEGIST of The Gaang and The Southern Water Tribe! And I won't let something like a "Card", where Main Eventers and "jobbers" get separated, stop me. I won't let him scare me into wanting to quit. I won't let Itachi get to me. No no...TONIGHT...I have SO MANY PLANS...all for different outcomes. I'm coming for you, Itachi. I have your number and I'm about to dial in only ONE NUMBER..."1"...as in 77-"1"..."

Sokka leaves the interview area, leaving a surprised Libby.

"He really believes he can. Most I've seen from a lot of people. Sokka may actually brea-"

"Hold your tongue, blue..." Vegeta interrupted Church, 'NEVER say that they have a chance...neither Kevin Levin nor Sokka have a chance. It'd be best if they just lie down and let Itachi count the 1-2-3 for them both."

We come to the ring, which is set-up like a funeral. The ring had black carpeting, the candles were dimly lit, and a casket was in the middle of the ring with a podium right behind it (from the main camera view). There was a giant tombstone with the inscription "Kari Kamiya. 1992-2013". A picture of Kari, which had young Kari on one half and older Kari on the other, sat on a stand with a wreath on it. An assortment of flowers were set on the casket. Funeral music played as Davis, Takuya, and Takato walked out, holding their own flowers. They wore suits, ties, and dress shoes; as soon as they entered the ring, they removed their goggles...and one by one...SPAT on Kari's coffin.

"Sickening...just...damn...sickening..." Tarble said.

"Shut your mouth then...I'm ready for the service for The dead Destined." Vegeta said

Takato spoke into the podium.

"We're here today...*Sniff*...to celebrate...the life...of a girl...who, throughout her years of living, brought warmth to our hearts. So much warmth, it gave us heartburn." Takato deadpanned, earning him boos. "It was a shame...that the afterlife claimed her so early...without us being able to witness her suffer more." The crowd booed. Takato sighed. "My fondest memories of Kari were when she was doing what she loved...being flat on her back or on her knees while wrestling big names...like TK...*Crowd cheers* Henry Wong *The Crowd cheers*...Odd Della Robia? *Crowd cheers*...and, most likely, Vince McMahon...because how else would she have gotten here? *The crowd boos* Hikari Yagami...cut down so young...which is good considering we don't want her roots to spread. *The crowd just continues to boo* What else can I say, but...why couldn't it have been me...who could've killed her."

Takato leaves the podium as the crowd chants, "AAASSHOLE! AAASSHOLE!" He sits down as Takuya gets up to the podium next. He takes his hat off as well and speaks.

"Poor...Hikari Yagami...Kari Kamiya...Double K...for Krying Kunt *Late censor* my first memory of her was The Digimon Adventures series! Kari...sickly...but strong! And she fought hard!...but her sickness...DIDN'T kill her. Or at least not THAT sickness. No...no...what KILLED Kari...was her big mouth. The mouth that's fit Henry Wong...Della Robia...possibly TK... and, for SURE Mr. McMahon. The mouth that's gotten her notoriously in trouble for being an annoying brat when talking. The mouth that spoke ONE too many times! The sickness may've excaberated it...but it was her MOUTH...that screwed her over...and quite frankly...it's a good thing that THAT dies along with the REST of her."

Takato leaves the podium, receiving boos. But those boos get LOUDER as Davis walks up to the podium, seemingly crying as he wipes tears from his eyes. He speaks in the mic...

"Kar-r-r-r-ri...I-I-I never even really got to tell you...*Sniff*...how I REALLY felt..." The crowd chanted "BUUULSH*T! BUUULSH*T!" as Davis tried to gather his thoughts. "Kari...when I first met you, ya really interested me. Your face...body...everything was perfect. You were an angel...And then as I got to know you more, I really fell in love with you. #Sniff* *Sobs* You really were someone special, Kari. You were someone VERY important in my life. Losing you is tough...as I continue these BS tears...and sobby voice..." Davis wiped the tears away as he looked up. "Kari, just like with The Destined, I lived and went my career praising you for your deeds and accomplishments. You with Digi-X...you never seemed like that before, but getting to know you really helped pull you out of your shell into a Digi-X circle!" Davis said. "And just like with The Destined and Tai, I respected you and didn't do things or say things that would hurt you. But apparantly, RESPECT isn't a two way street. Cause JUST LIKE THE DESTINED...you were a two face shrew who was never even on my side." The crowd boos at this statement as Davis continues. "i poured myself over you for a decade plus. I expressed myself to you for I don't know HOW many years. I made myself available for you for YEARS! All I wanted was your care in return! Your affection! Not even a damn kiss? Nothing? But...TK...he just STARES into the sky weirdly, and you're riding him more than the President on Air Force One. You never give me the time of day, but you always had time for TK. TK TK TK. The sickly litttle two-face...who pretends to be kind, but is really a hurtful prick. That's ALL you are. And the fact that you're dead...the fact...that you're gone...it gives me peace..."

Davis looks up. "It means that The Destined will NEVER be whole. It means The Digi-Destined are OFFICIALLY done! It means that Tai...the devastated jerk...he won't be able to fight...and I'LL be ending The Destined for GOOD at Wrestlemania. Wrestlemania 29...another thing will be BURIED along with Kari...THE LEGACY OF THE DIGI-DESTINED!"

The crowd boos the heck out of Digivolution as they clap for Davis.

"How can anyone NOT be sickened by this?" Tarble questioned.

"Because everything Davis, Takato, & Takuya said were TRUE! The brat is gone, and The Destined is NEAR DEATH, ready to fall!" Vegeta said. "And I want to be WITNESS to that!"

Davis stepped down from the podium, and gave Takuya and Takato handshakes. But then...the lights go out...

"What in the..." Tarble looked around.

"These tech stooges need to be replaced..." Vegeta facepalmed.

Dim light comes on, leaving the arena in a dark blue hue. The Digivolution members look around...until numerous druids walked out in two straight lines parallel from each other on each side of the ramp. Digivolution looks upon the scene, wide eyed and disturbed.

"What are they?..." Tarble just was confused.

One druid in front of the left line (left from ring) picked up a mic and spoke. His deep voice sent shivers down their spines...

"Motomiya...you make a MOCKERY of death...you watch a poor girl DIE in front of you?" The druid shook his head. "Davis Motomiya...you have EARNED this...at least Kari is at peace. But you, DAISUKE "DAVIS" MOTOMIYA...HAVE EARNED YOURSELF A TRIP TO HELL...and your cohorts can join." The druids raised their hands into the air...

...AND LIGHTNING FELL FROM THE SKY AND STRUCK THE CASKET, SENDING DIGIVOLUTION SCURRYING BACK! Davis and Digivolution were breathing hard as the casket sat there...smoking...

...

...and the lights come on...Davis and Digivolution slowly tiptoe towards the casket...The Druids look intently...

"What just happened? What did those druids do?" Tarble wondered.

Davis suddenly scoffs, saying "Screw your parlor tricks!" as he walks towards the casket.

"The brave leader going in..." Vegeta said as Davis grabs hold of the casket.

He glares at the druids and opens the casket...

...AND GETS A KENDO STICK SHOT TO THE FACE FROM TAI!

"TAI KAMIYA! TAI KAMIYA!" Tarble exclaimed. "THE WOMAN IN THE CASKET IS GONE!"

"HOW IN THE HELL DID HE...I MEAN...HOW?!" Vegeta was stunned.

"AND HE'S GOING TO TOWN ON DIGIVOLUTION!" Tarble yelled.

After being taken down by cane shots, Davis, Takuya, & Takato roll out of the ring. They walk up the ramp, but are GRABBED by the druids, who then roll them BACK into the ring!

"What the-WHY? Those druids NEVER fight!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The druids got into the ring...

...AND REVEALED THEMSELVES AS THE ENTIRETY OF THE DIGI-DESTINED!

"IT'S THE DESTINED! THE DESTINED HAVE RETURNED!"

The crowd is LOUD and Digivolution gets up and TK LEG LARIATS DAVIS! Davis stumbles up...and CODY LEG LARIATS HIM AS WELL! Davis gets up...and Izzy delivers a Double Axe Handle to the former Destined! Takuya is grabbed by Matt and given a Guitar Suplex, and Takato's given a Clothesline from Ken! Tai then went to the top with Matt, opposite of each other. Izzy went to the top and stood tall as well. The three raised their hands high, and the crowd stood up...

HEADBUTT (Tai), LEG DROP (Matt), & SPLASH (Izzy) TRIO COMBO ONTO DAVIS, TAKUYA, & TAKATO RESPECTIVELY! The Destined stand tall as they hold their hands high in victory! The Digivolution members roll out of the ring while The Destined take in the crowd's love! Davis, Takato, & Takuya walk up the ramp, and Tai motions to Davis that HE'LL be throwing in the towel!

"This...how did they do this..." Vegeta was STILL in shock.

"I don't know...they pulled out the WEIRD recovery...and they GOT the up and up on Digivolution after that HELLACIOUS beating they took." Tarble said. "Tai said he's ready for Wrestlemania! He said Davis will throw in the towel!"

"We'll see...Tai can't pull off his parlor tricks at Mania...we...will...see..." Vegeta said as The Destined were hugging and high-fiving fans in the audience.

*Commercial*

We come back, and The Destined are celebrating pulling one over on Davis. They walk up to a man in a wizard cloak and hat. He's a tad short...but the Destined greet him with a smile.

"...Wizardmon...thanks for helping." Tai said with a nod and grin. Wizardmon, the magic Digimon, nodded back.

"It was my pleasure to help you Destined, especially Kari. She's safe in the hospital by the way. The..."swap"...went off perfectly."

Tai and Wizardmon nodded to each other and smile, happy knowing that they pulled one over on Davis.

The APA Theme plays as the crowd cheers for the two big men coming out. The bell rings as Rolf shakes hands with everyone and Ed gallops around. Eddy's behind them with a sign that says, "Need Protection? Call 1-800-EDS-HELP". Double D is behind him sighing.

"The following Tornado Tag Team Match is scheduled for one-fall!; coming to the ring first; from Peach Creek; Ed & Rolf, The Ed Protection Agency!"

"The EPA hasn't wrestling in a few weeks, but preparation for The dubbed "Most Violent Tag Team Match in WWE History is needed." Tarble said. "GB's announced that the participants of said match are to take a break next week so that by Wrestlemania, they will be rested and 100%."

"From how hyped this match is...I don't blame GB. This match is insane. It won't be for the faint of heart. But whoever wins it, DESERVES The Belts." Church said.

"No arguments outta me. Red or stupid Blue, the winner deserves his name written into the annals of Wrestling History." Sarge said.

"And for right now, Rolf & Ed are getting ready. If you all remember correctly, The EPA had a losing effort against The World's Toughest Tag Team a few weeks back. Now Takato & Takuya showed great teamwork against The Destined & Goku two weeks ago with Taiki & Davis. The Elrics, although losers, took 2D to the limit that same show. The Winchesters helped Team Animation win last week when they took Kane down. The Freemans defeated Gohan & Yusuke two weeks ago. And The WTTT pinned The EPA. The EPA need a decisive win here tonight to gain momentum here tonight. Their last chance at momentum." Vegeta said.

"Now Rolf made it clear...he and Ed will win The Belts at Mania. And I'm firmly behind them. But what would a lack of momentum do if they were to lose tonight?" Church asked.

"Lack of momentum...lack of pump up points. Lack of a mental edge over your opponent." Vegeta said. "You got no momentum, that's like running a car with no gas. You'll be pushing yourself too hard over long-distances due to a lack of build up and prep...all due to no momentum. You won't get that sweet mental edge. You get your opponent's number, that'll help you get adjusted to him and he'll be busy thinking about how he'll stop ya. It'll drive some nuts."

The Supernatural Anime Theme plays as Sam & Dean walk out with The Belts firmly around their waists. The Champions point to their Belts and ignore the fans, although the female fans love them some bishounen Elrics.

"And their opponents; representing The Immortals; drifters along the roads of America; they are The Toon Tag Team Champions; Sam & Dean, The Winchesters!"

Dean grabs a marker and signs one lucky girl's poster, which makes her EXTREMELY excited. He walks away, but Sam grabs a marker and scribbles his brother's name out of the poster and walks away, making her...HAPPIER that Sam AND Dean signed the poster.

"The Champs have a lot of female fans, and who can blame them? They're handsome!" Vegeta said. "Although, I wonder if they can stand up to Rolf's gigantic swinging COC."

"Uum...what?" Sarge said in a confused tone as he turned to Vegeta.

Tarble snickered. "Just...let it happen, Sarge...let it happen."

"Well the brutal brawlers, The Winchesters, will have their hands full with the powerhouse pack. They'll have to REALLY take it to The EPA if they want their offensive style to do some work in this match AND at Wrestlemania." Church said. "And it's Tornado Rules! Everyone in the ring at the same time! Great practice for Wrestlemania 29!"

The bell rings as The Winchesters just stare off The EPA...and then smirk, raising the confusion off the two challengers. Dean goes after Ed and Sam rolls out of the ring after a Clothesline from Rolf. Dean fights back as he goes to town with fists to the head of Ed. But Ed blocks one punch and begins taking it to Dean HARD! He punches the face of Dean and Irish Whips him into Rolf, who lifts him high and drops him with a Free Fall! Dean holds his stomach in pain as Rolf and Ed pick him up. They lift Dean up for a Double Suplex, but Sam runs back into the ring and clips The EPA by running in front of them! He takes them down by their knees and Dean Double DDTs them! Ed tries getting up, but Sam kicks his head back down to the mat! Dean grabs Ed's head and Sam grabs Rolf's head and they SLAM The EPA's heads together! They grab Rolf together and lift him up...and slam him with a Double Suplex! They see Ed...and pick him up...and give him a Double Gutbuster! Ed holds his stomach in pain as Dean bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks Ed in the head. The two beat down on Ed, their brawler natures showing off in this classic style beat down. But Rolf runs back in and CLOTHESLINES THEM BOTH DOWN! Dean comes in and gets an Irish Whip...AND GETS A CLOTHESLINE OUT THE RING FROM ROLF! Ed picks Sam up and lifts him HIGH over his head...and PRESS SLAMS SAM OUT OF THE RING AND ONTO HIS BROTHER!

"Ed Press Slamming Sam onto his brother from the inside going out!" Church said. 'I always marvel at the skill it takes to lift up another person like that! Ed & Rolf are two guys who just seem like they have the power to tear through competition here in Animated's Tag Division!"

"But power isn't everything! The Winchesters were dominating through sheer brutal force! The EPA go for power moves to incapacitate someone! The Winchesters use quick, rapid brutal shots to take down their opponent! Honestly, I see why they're Tag Champions!" Vegeta said.

Ed climbs out the ring and jumps off the apron, nailing a Double Clothesline to the two brothers. The Winchesters get up again, and ROLF NAILS A SUICIDE DIVE OVER THE TOP ROPE, TAKING BOTH BROTHERS DOWN AGAIN! (Sarge: Well where the hell did THAT come from? THAT'S not a Power Move!) Rolf gets up and picks Dean up and throws him into the steel steps! He runs forward and KICKS-no, Dean rolls out the way and Rolf kicks the steps! Sam jumps on Rolf's back and tries to distract him. And Dean gets up and charges at him, but Ed TACKLES HIM DOWN! Rolf then flips Sam over his shoulder for a Snapmare onto the steel steps! Sam holds his back in pain as he crawls to the apron and climbs under the ring. Meanwhile, Dean gets up and Ed tackles him into the barricade! He lifts his head up and punches it, and then gives the demon hunter a Scoop Slam onto the hard floor! As this goes on, Rolf goes to look under the ring, and Sam discreetly low blows Rolf with a kendo stick! The ref doesn't see anything, but Rolf FEELS it! Sam gets out from under the ring and THROWS HIM INTO THE BARRICADE! Dean stumbles around dazed, and Ed walks towards Dean...BUT SAM GIVES HIM THE KNUCKLES TO THE BACK OF THE KNEE! He takes Ed down and Dean sees Rolf trying to get up. He runs towards him...and TAKES HIM DOWN WITH THE KNUCKLES TO THE NECK! Rolf goes down, and The Winchesters just focus on Ed. Dean removes The UCA Table top and monitors...and then grab Ed. They beat him down before going onto The Spanish Announce Table. They carry Ed onto the table and swing him around...gaining momentum...

...Before throwing Ed into the air...AND LETTING HIM CRASH RIGHT THROUGH THE UCA ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"OOOOOH!" Church exclaimed as he cringed at the impact of the move. "Ed went through that table like a rock through paper..."

"But paper wins...and the table won that one cause Ed's out of it!" Vegeta said.

Dean & Sam grabs Ed's body and roll him into the ring. They roll into the ring too, and Sam dove off the top of the far right turnbuckle, landing a Diving Elbow to Ed's sternum! And he pins Ed!

"That's all she wrote, folks!" Vegeta exclaimed, "This is-"

1...(Game!)

2...(Set!)

Ed kicks out!

"...aaand Ma-no? Huh, Lumpy's still in this?" Vegeta said.

"Ed's stayed strong here, but the assault is going to continue as-OOOOH, THAT RUNNING KNEE TO THE FACE OF ED! The Monobrowed Colossus is flat on his back!" Tarble said.

"The big man's flat on his back, PRIME for PINNING!" Sarge exclaimed. "Which means, EPA-"

1...

2...

ROLF BREAKS UP THE PIN!

"You Just Got-whoa whoa! Rolf came back!" Sarge said in shock.

Rolf grabs Sam and Headbutts him, and then grabs Dean and Headbutts him! The brothers stumble around as Ed gets up. Dean stumbles around and Ed picks Sam up and gives a Snake Eyes onto the corner! Ed runs the ropes and Corner Splashes Dean! Sam sneaks up behind Ed, and Rolf yells out, "ED-BOY, JAWBREAKER!". Ed gets excited, "JAWBREAKEEER!", turns around, and gives Sam a Jawbreaker! Rolf then gives him a Running Shoulder Block! Dean gets up and goes for a right hand to Ed, it connects. He grabs him from behind, but Ed elbows his face. Dean stumbles into the corner and Ed grabs him and puts him between his legs...lifts him up...and SLAMS HIM WITH THE EDKNIFE POWERBOMB! He pins him...

1...

2...

Sam breaks the pin up with a Diving Knee to the back of Ed's head! Rolf grabs Sam and Dean clips him from behind! Rolf goes down, and Ed gets up. The brothers nod run opposite of each other-Dean in front of Ed and Sam behind Ed. (Vegeta: Colt .45 Revolver, end match for Ed!)

...ED HOPS OVER SAM AND BELLY BUMPS DEAN!

"UNIQUE counter to The Colt .45 Revolver! Ed just killed two birds with one stone!" Tarble said.

Sam gets up and sees Dean turn, and GETS FLIPPED ONTO HIS FACE BY THE CLOTHESLINE FROM THE OLD COUNTRY!

"ROLF'S COC IS BACK! AND DAMN, IS IT STIFF!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Church just looks confused as Sarge laughs to himself. "Uuuh...should I-"

"No no, please." Tarble said with a smirk, "This is my only way of getting back at him. Let him stay oblivious."

"Stop talking nonsense when Rolf busts out The COC!" Vegeta scolded the commentators, who all snickered.

Dean gets up and Ed lifts him up...and SLAMS HIM WITH THE EDKNIFE POWERBOMB ONCE AGAIN! He pins him...

1...(Game!)

2...(Set!)

3! (Match!)

"The EPA get their momentum for the match!" Vegeta declares as the bell rings and Ed & Rolf celebrate in the ring!

"Here are your winner; The EPA!"

"The Muscles for Hire have wanted this gold so bad since they first formed. And they are just two weeks away from getting another chance!" Church said.

"Yeah, but look at the skill in that match...The Ingenuity of The WTTT, The Veteran Wiles of Digi-Blaze, The Speed of The Elrics, The Cunning of The Freeman Boiz, The EPA just witnessed The Brutality of The Winchesters...add in The Strength of The EPA, and it's a smashmouth battle that may prove just as deadly as The Blood Gulch wars..." Sarge said.

The EPA raise their fists in the air as Double D claps for them and Eddy raises his hands with Ed & Rolf. The Winchesters just stay in the ring, with Dean saying "You won't have this AT ANY TIME!"

Backstage, Timmy Turner is talking with someone on the phone.

"Don't worry...I know the dart you threw landed on him, so I gotta fight him...*Sigh* trust me, if I can beat HIM...YOU can beat HER...yeah...yup! Okay! See ya!...um, my name's 'Timmy', not 'Tommy'...okay...bye..."

He hangs up his phone and grabs his Belt before he begins his walk to the ring.

"Timmy Turner, the NEW Cruiserweight Champion, in action next!" Vegeta said.

*Commercial*

We come back, and "Showstopper" by Toby Mac plays. The crowd is mixed in its reaction as Timmy walks out with The Californian Flag draped around his back and Doug Dimmadome accompanying him. He throws off the flag, which Doug catches as he throws off. He raises his hands in the air before pointing to The Cruiserweight Championship around his waist. The bell rings as he walks down the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; representing The Rookie Revolution; accompanies by Doug Dimmadome; he is The Toon Cruiserweight Champion of The World; The NEW Showstopper, Timmy Turner!"

"Timmy winning the Cruiserweight Title two weeks ago was one of the three big matches planned for that Animated. And The Champion is scheduled to compete tonight in a match." Tarble said.

"Timmy added another Belt to his career when he beat Double D for The Title. Timmy really impressed, in my opinion. He showed that he has the skill to really stop the show. Timmy, I will say now, had Match of the Night two weeks ago. Just because he put on a show and won a Belt."

"You're going to put that over Mars vs. Gwen?" Church said with a raised eyebrow under his helmet.

"After Sailor's words tonight, I'm boycotting everything Mars related until justice is served and Moon gets the honor and praise she's deserved for a long time." Vegeta said.

Timmy picked up a mic and began to speak. "Two weeks ago, I added ANOTHER Title to my career legacy! Unlike that hasbeen fake 'showstopper' who won a throwaway match that same night, the TRUE SHOWSTOPPER STOLE THE SHOW AND FLEW HIGH ONTO HIS NEWEST TITLE REIGN!" The crowd gave out a mixed reaction as Timmy patted his Belt. "The NEEEW Toon Cruiserweight Champion of The World! Adding another diamond to my career and another stake for The Rookie Revolution claim! And at Wrestlemania, I add ANOTHER when I win Money in the Bank! And tonight...my opponent is a fellow participant in Money in the Bank. And, yeah, me and my...lady friend...threw a dart to see who I'd face and who she'd face. And it landed on someone who the normal man might fear. But not The Showstopper! I'm gonna pull a good match out of this guy's rear end and BEAT HIM before I beat him AGAIN at Wrestlemania and claim my briefcase! My opponent...

...Henry Wong!"

"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde played to unanimous cheers as Henry walked out! He high-fived the fans as he walked down the ramp!

"And his opponent; from Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan; Henry Wong!"

"The man who returned at The Rumble and is going to Wrestlemania! Henry Wong! Unlike other years, he isn't main eventing, but he said he's just glad to be on the card! Lot's changed since 09...he's been gone for four years with what doctors said was career ending." Tarble said, "Look at him now!"

"Gotta give him some credit, not many come back from snapped ribs and internal bleeding. The poor guy. Said a rib was poking out of his chest. *Shudders*" Sarge said.

"Well either way, Timmy looks primed and ready tonight. I'm predicting upset here. Timmy pins Henry in the middle of the ring after a Timmy Star!" Vegeta said. "QUOTE ME OR DIE!"

"...Duly quoted." Church said.

The bell rings, and Timmy watches Henry. The Cool Tamer leans on the ropes and grins as the crowd chants "HENRY! HENRY! HENRY! HENRY!". Timmy shrugs it off and walks up to Henry. The pink hatted boy talks trash in Henry's face, right before SLAPPING HIM IN THE FACE! Henry shakes it off, but Timmy goes on the offensive with several hard rights to the face! He shakes the pain off his hand and runs after Henry, who dodges the run and delivers a hard KNEE to the side of Timmy's head, taking him down. Henry grins and runs the ropes. Timmy gets down as Henry runs towards him, and Henry jumps over him. Timmy gets up and goes for an Arm Drag, but Henry reverses it into a...Sit-Out Arm Drag? Timmy gets up, and Henry stomps on his foot, runs to the ropes behind him, runs towards Timmy, gets on his back, and Uppercuts him. Timmy takes a few steps back, reeling from the shot, and Henry goes for a Back Suplex, but Timmy flips onto his feet. Timmy runs the ropes and comes back, Dropkicking Henry into the far left corner. He gets up and Timmy delivers Double Knees to the corner a là Elijah Express. Henry tumbles down and Timmy pins him. (Church: High impact Knees into the corner, upset may be imminent!) 1...2...Henry kicks out.

"Henry kicking out here, but what an impressive move from our Cruiserweight Champion?" Tarble said.

"Pure athleticism, Tarble. Pure athleticism. Kid's one of THE best around when it comes to in-ring capabilities. And he has charisma. He'd be World Champ if he wasn't being held down." Vegeta said.

Timmy grabs Henry's arm and locks in a Triangle Choke Submission onto Henry. The Blue Bombshell gets choked out while Timmy pulls on the arm, trying to hyperextend it. But Timmy is suddenly being lifted. Henry slowly gets up ass the crowd claps for him. Timmy delivers several punches to Henry's head and then twists onto his hands and SLAMS Henry's head into the mat with his legs! Timmy gets up and Henry holds his head as he tries to get up. He's on one knee, and Timmy grabs Henry's head in a Front Headlock. Timmy knees his face and stomach before driving Henry down with a Silver Spoon DDT! He pins him. 1...2..Henry kicks out, but Timmy goes "Hmph..." before grabbing Henry's arm and stomping on it! Henry holds his arm and Timmy kicks it as the Tamer gets up. Once he's up, Henry sees Timmy jump off the ropes and gets a huge kick that sends him over the ropes! Henry lands on his feet and shakes off his arm. Timmy runs the ropes and jumps over...and Henry CATCHES him and DRIVES HIS BACK INTO THE CORNER! Timmy is let go and he falls over holding his back. Henry grabs his head and runs forward, throwing him OVER the near left steel steps! Henry then picks him up and Snake Eyes him onto the apron! Henry dusts his hands off, which the crowd cheers for, and turns around and gets a punch to the gut...but turns the Gamengiri into a SWING INTO THE BARRICADE!

"Henry coming back with a BRUTAL swint to the barricade! That just looked painful!" Tarble exclaimed.

"I know, Timmy's back just bounced right off that barricade! I'd feel sorry for him if he wasn't such a jerk." Church said.

"Jerks run the world, Church." Sarge said. "And Timmy's about to run Henry out in a minute...just watch."

Henry gets up and Irish Whips Timmy to the ropes. Timmy came back and turned Henry's rebound move into a Victory Roll. (Tarble: May spell victory for Timmy here...) 1...2..Henry rolls back into control and grabs Timmy's leg. Hen then twists it into a Single Leg Boston Crab. Timmy flails around helplessly, trying to get free. He begins pulling himself and Henry to the ropes, getting an inch of success every second. He raises the hand...but Henry pulls him back to the center of the ring and lifts his knee up...and SLAMS it onto the mat! Henry, who hasn't made a pin yet, shakes the ropes to excite the fans! He turns around and gets that Gamengiri from earlierr, finally connected! Timmy pins Henry. 1...2...Henry kicks out. The frustrated Champion can't seem to keep the guy down, and puts a leg over Henry's neck. He's looking for an Overdrive, but Henry lifts Timmy up and slams him with with an Inverted Alabama Slam! Timmy gets up and Henry goes to pick him up, but gets a SURPRISE Possum Pin! 1...2...Henry manages to kick out in time, but Timmy quickly gets up and knees Henry in the face with a hard left knee! Henry falls, but Timmy pins him. 1...1...Henry kicks out! "Grrr..." Timmy growls as he picks Henry up. The Bucktooth Bambino delivers a Mongolian Chop and then European Uppercuts a bent over Henry. He turns around holding his face, and Timmy takes advantage. Timmy grabs him from behind and delivers a Reverse Suplex and pins him.

1...2...Henry kicks out.

"Back and forth between these two. Timmy at first got a tad nervous facing Henry. I am SURE of it! But looking at him here, he can go!" Church said.

"Why be nervous when you're Champion! Timmy's got The Belt, The Girl, The Fame, The Big Name Status...he's got it all to be considered GREAT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Timmy raises an eyebrow and picks Henry up. He throws him into the corner and unloads punches into his sternum. Timmy then places Henry on the top. Timmy backs up a bit to the opposite corner and prepares himself. He runs to the far right corner from the near left one...and Henry INTERCEPTED HIM WITH A FLYING SHOULDER BLOCK! Henry smirks and nods his head as Timmy uses the ropes to get up. He runs forward...and delivers a Shoulder Block! He sees Timmy get up and delivers another Shoulder Block! Shoulder Blocks galore as Henry runs at Timmy and hits another one! Henry crouches and "takes a picture" before goes for a Side Kick, but Timmy ducks it and grabs Henry, the kicking leg over Timmy's shoulder right now, and tosses Henry with a Capture Suplex! Timmy breathes hard as he has tried his best to keep Henry down. Timmy looks to the ropes and nods...and begins climbing. (Vegeta: Oooh, one of my favorite finishers of all time here. Damn, this will be good!) Timmy climbs the apron and tries balancing himself. But Henry recovers and bounces the ropes, crotching Timmy onto the apron! With the energy he has in his body left, he runs to the corner and hooks Timmy up...and delivers a SUPERPLEX! Both men hold their backs in pain...(Tarble: Picture perfect Superplex by Henry! Both men are down though...)...but Henry pins Timmy.

1...2...Timmy kicked out!

...but Henry gets up and dusts his hands. He looks around and claps...and then yells out, "BOOM!", which pumps the crowd!

"And next up...the H-Bomb may be dropped!" Tarble exclaimed.

"We can't have this nasty peronification of blue winning...go pink!" Sarge cheered for Timmy.

Henry lists up Timmy...who slips right to the back out of the move and pushes him into a corner on the far right. Timmy runs to Henry, who kicks his face and heads to the top... but Timmy impedes that by punching his gut and then going to the apron. Henry is sitting on the corner...until Timmy Enzuigiuiris Henry off the corner and into a ring! The crowd boos a bit as he climbs the top.

"Yes yes! The Timmy Star! Make another wish, Henry! Because this kid's taking away your wish of winning tonight, kid!"

Timmy stands up tall and looks around the arena. He readies himself...

...and FLIPS OFF IN A BACKWARDS 360 DEGREE MOTION...

"DAMN, TIMMY DOES THE BEST SHOOTING STAR PRESS...LOOK AT THE HEIGHT..." Vegeta said.

...

...

...But HENRY PUTS THE KNEES UP!

"OH NO WAIT!" Timmy fell onto the knees hard and holds his chest in stomach in absolyte pain. Henry grabs him...

...

...and PLANTS HIM WITH A H-BOMB, DRILLING HEAD TO THE MAT!

"OOOH! TIMMY GETS THAT FINAL MOVE, AND THAT TURNED INTO THE H-BOMB!" Church exclaimed.

"Damn! It can't end now!" Sarge whined.

"Well tonight it seems so!" Tarble exclaimed as the ref counted Henry's pin!

1...

2...

3!

"His only pin and that was ALL he needed for the pin and win in this match," Tarble said.

"Epic match if I say so myself! Timmy really impressed tongiht! Church said.

"Here is your winner; Henry Wong!"

"And Henry pulls out the win here and gets MASSIVE momentum heading into Wrestlemania! Knees to block The Timmy Star proved effective for The Tamer to drop the bomb on Timmy!" Tarble said.

"C'mon...I barely got to say my line...why aren't any of my red favorites winning?" Sarge whined.

"The fact that they're your red favorites cursed 'em, Sarge." Church said. "So Henry picks up a massive momentum wave...but don't count Timmy as the big loser. He put up a great effort and hung with one of Animated's top stars. He took it to him and nearly won. Pretty good in my book."

"Yeah, what a bestseller." A sarcastic Vegeta remarked, gaining a groan from Church. "But the moron makes a point. Timmy hung with the best. Honestly, I think he may be in line for Money in the Bank. He IS a future World Champion!"

Henry high-fived the fans and celebrated with them...

...While backstage, the arguing and yelling Haruhi & Ramona were once again going at it. Security was already trying to seperate them, but they were adamant on trying to kill each other. The referees and trainers grabbed hold of HaruMona (Lulz) and continued prying them off of each other. Dokuro-chan ran in and began talking with the two enemies.

"You two are ALWAYS going at it! And quite frankly...I think it's time to stop!" Dokuro shook her head. "I want, from now on...no more contact between the two of you before Wrestlemania. It's ridiculous! You two need boundaries! And you are to RESPECT said boundaries! As of this moment...you two touch each other, you'll BOTH be suspended indefinitely!"

The "goddess" and delivery girl just stared angrily and silently at each other, acting as if they didn't hear Dokuro. The assistant to The GM just waved the two off, and the two were separated from each other until The PPV.

*Commercial*

The team of Soul Evans, Death the Kid, and Tomoko Kuroki were on the left side of the ring while Rex, Noah, and Mini Moon were on the right side of the ring.

"We're back with Animated, and The WCW Showcase is right now! Currently in the ring is WCW Possible Talent Death the Kid & Soul Evans, friends of Maka Albarn." Tarble said.

"The other side? The D-Team, Rex & Noah, with Sailor Moon's 'daughter', Sailor Mini Moon!" Vegeta said. "We haven't seen The De-Team in a while, and Mini-Moon...the blood of a Champion inside her!" Vegeta said.

It was decided that Rex and Kid would start and the ref rang the bell. Rex and Kid engaged in a lock-up, and Kid quickly grabbed Rex in a Headlock. Rex struggled in Kid's grip before backing up into the ropes and throwing Kid off. Kid bounced off the adjacent ropes and nailed a Standing Shoulder Block before bouncing off the ropes once more. Rex rolled onto his belly, Kid stepped over him, bounced off ropes once more, and Rex leapfrogged over him. However Kid stopped and turned around as Rex landed on his feet, and quickly grabbed him and nailed a Dragon Suplex. Rex got on his knees and held his head, and Kid picked him up and nailed a Snap Suplex, followed by a quick cover. 1...2...Rex kicks out. Kid picked up Rex and tagged in Soul and the two whipped Rex into the ropes and caught him with a Double Flapjack as he came back. Soul picked up Rex and nailed a Sitout Mat Rear Slam, followed by the hook of a leg. 1...2..Kick out by Rex. Soul picked up Rex and tried for a Pendulum Backbreaker, but Rex wrapped his legs around Soul's head and took him down with a Headscissors! Soul scrambled to his feet, but Rex caught him with a Hip Toss. Rex then nailed a Twisting Leg Drop before tagging in Max. Rex got on all fours, and Max readied himself until Soul got to his feet. Max ran, used his brother as a platform, and nailed a Seated Senton on Soul, hooking the leg! 1...2...Soul kicks out!

"Impressive teamwork from both of the male tag teams in the opening minutes of the contest." Tarble stated.

"You aren't kidding. Seems the Soul and Death guy's like to be technical and little more grounded, but the Rex and Max just love to fly." Church said.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all nice, so who of them are Reds and who of them are Blues? I need to know so I can do my awesome commentary!" Sarge stated.

"...Are you really serious?" Vegeta asked incredulously.

"And THIS is what I deal with weekly..." Church sighed.

Max picked up Soul and nailed a few forearms to the face before nailing a Swining Neckbreaker. Max then leaped at the ropes and nailed a Springboard Back Elbow across the chest of Soul! Rex makes the cover! 1...2...Soul kicks out! Rex then backs up before running and nailing a Standing Shooting Star Press on Soul! Rex then get on the apron and climbed the nearby corner, but Soul suddenly shot up and caused Rex to get crotched on the top! Soul then grabbed the head, set him up...AND NAILED THE REAPER'S CUT (Top-Rope Cutter)! Soul makes the cover! 1...2...Max kicks out! Soul gets up and tags in Kid and Kid quickly picks up Max, and hooks him up from behind, and Kid bounces off the ropes, and nails a Big Boot, and Kid used the momentum to hit a Bridging Tiger Suplex! 1...2...Max kicks out! Kid picked up Max and whipped him into the corner and ran after him, but Max caught him with a foot to the jaw! Max then leaped on the second turnbuckle, and dived off, but Kid caught him and planted him with an Uranage! Kid covers Max! 1...2...Max kicks out! Kid then wastes no motion in applying a Fujiwara Armbar!

"Oh damn, submission out of nowhere! That Death the Kid is just MURDERING that arm right now!" Church said.

"Murdering?! More like ANNIHILATING! That arm is about to get pulled out of it's socket and we are going to hear a pop! Maybe that will decide who the Reds are!" Sarge said.

"It's time to see how tough this Rex is! Does he have what it takes to actually gut it through? Or is he going to tap out like a little..." Vegeta said.

"Brother, remember, we are on a PG show." Tarble remarked.

"And that limits our vocabulary dammit..." Church mumbled.

Max gritted his teeth in pain as Kid pulled back on the arm, but he refused to submit! With great resolve, he inched himself closer to the ropes, trying to go for a rope break! Kid pulled back on the arm more, but Max reached out...and grabbed the ropes! The ref began to count. 1...2...3...4...Kid let go at four, and Max held his arm in pain. Kid picked up Max, but Max tried for a kick. Kid caught the leg and had a smirk, but Max surprised him with a Mule Kick! Kid was sent down and stumbled to his feet...AND MAX NAILED A CAPO KICK! Kid went stiff before falling down and rolling over to his corner, and Max used the opportunity to tag in Mini Moon. Tomoko saw this and tagged herself in and entered the ring.

"Oh boy, now THIS is something I've actually wanted to see from this match! Mini Moon in action, descendant of Sailor Moon! Let's see if greatness runs in the family!" Vegeta stated.

"But from what I have heard brother, Mini Moon has been trying to break away from Moon after some of her recent actions, and wants to make her own name through her own merit!" Tarble stated.

"But this Tomoko...she's new...she's unknown...she's from a series very few have heard about...but Ken yapped his damn ear off backstage to me about how good she was...yeah, I wanted to pull my ears out from all the talking." Church stated.

"Well can this Tomoko chick actually show she's worth the praise...or is she nothing more than a dirtbag Blue?" Sarge asked.

The two girls slowly circled each other before Tomoko got behind Mini and applied a Waistlock, but Mini executed a Standing Switch, and pushed Tomoko into the ropes. Tomoko held onto the ropes, and Mini rolled away and onto her feet. Mini tried for Tomoko, but Tomoko caught her with a kick to the gut, bending her over. This allowed Tomoko to execute a Springboard Sunset Flip Pin on the Scout! 1...2...Mini kicks out! Both women scramble to their feet, and Tomoko goes for a clothesline, but Mini ducks, floats over, and nails a DDT! 1...2...Kick out by Tomoko! Mini picked up Tomoko and lifted her up for a Michinoku Driver, but Tomoko landed behind Mini, leaped onto her shoulders, and executed a Victory Roll! 1...2...Mini kicks out! They both get back up, and Mini tries for the Full Moon Kick (Roundhouse), but Tomoko ducks it, and hits a Release German Suplex! Mini is dazed on her knees, and Tomoko runs the ropes and nails a Dropkick to Mini's face! Tomoko covers! 1...2...Mini kicks out!

"Damn...these two are going at it like crazy! These two seem perfectly matched!" Church said.

"Heh, I knew Mini Moon would be this good, but I have to admit, but this Tomoko girl has really impressed me! Maybe she is as good as Anarchy says!" Vegeta.

"But Tomoko is on top rightnow, can she capitalize?" Tarble asked.

Tomoko picked up Mini and tried for the All Your Fault (Swing Off Fireman's Carry into a DDT), but Mini landed behind Tomoko! Tomoko turned around...AND GOT A SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE FOR HER TROUBLES! Tomoko stumbled to her feet...AND GOT HIT WITH A CRESCENT KICK! Mini covers Tomoko! 1...2...Tomoko kicks out! Mini sizes up Tomoko as she gets up and goes for the Full Moon Kick once more! But AGAIN Tomoko ducks it! Mini spins around in a circle and nails Tomoko catches Mini with a Jumping Knee to the jaw! Mini is sent into the corner and Tomoko stumbles back into her own, and Rex and Soul tag themselves in. Soul enters, but is immediately caught with a Springboard Dropkick from Rex! Soul gets back up, but Rex quickly is on him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors! Soul rolls on the apron, and Rex grabs him, but Soul surprised him with a shot to the mouth! This allows Soul to climb the corner, dive off...AND GET NAILED WITH A SPINNING WHEEL KICK IN MID-AIR FROM REX!

"OH SH-DAMN!" Church corrected himself. "Soul got his damn jaw jacked in freakin' mid-air! He never saw it coming!

"Soul may be out of it! That shot was heard all around the arena!" Tarble stated.

"Soul Evans..." Sarge began

Rex makes the cover!

1...

2...

...KID BREAKS IT UP!

"You Just Got...NOT SARGE'D! That weird-looking Kid just saved the match!" Sarge finished.

"Smart save by Kid! There was a good chance Evans wouldn't have kicked out!" Vegeta stated.

Kid stands up and Max is immediately on him as he nails a Single-Leg Running Dropkick on him, sending him outside the ring! Max then waits as Kid gets up on the outside, and takes himself and Kid out with a Crossbody Plancha! Rex and Soul get back up, and Rex tries for a kick, but Soul blocks it and takes down Rex with a clothesline! He lifts him up, sets him up...AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH A PILEDRIVER!

"PILEDRIVER! That's one you don't usually see in WWE!" Tarble stated.

"Could this be..." Vegeta began.

Soul with the cover!

1... ("Game...")

2... ("Set...")

...MINI KICKS SOUL IN THE HEAD TO BREAK IT UP!

"And not Match! Mini Moon just damn near kicked Soul's head off! There's that Sailor in her!" Vegeta.

"But here comes Tomoko!" Church pointed out.

Mini stands up, but now Tomoko is after her, but Mini sends her over the top to the floor! Mini gets on the apron and waits for Tomoko to get to her feet, then runs across it, and dives...but Tomoko moves out of the way! Mini lands on her feet, turns around...AND GETS TAKEN DOWN WITH A SPEAR FROM TOMOKO!

"And Mini Moon gets drilled! Tomoko practically Spears Mini Moon out of her boots!" Tarble said.

"Are you kidding me?! I think she may be broken in half! That was vicious!" Church stated.

"Hello? Yes...I would like to call the hospital as Mini Moon NEEDS TO GET HER UPPER BODY REATTACHED TO HER LOWER!" Sarge rambled.

"...Seriously, how DO you put up with him, Church?" Vegeta asked.

Rex and Soul are once again down but they slowly get back up, and Soul grabs Rex, but Rex suddenly nails an Enziguri on Soul! Soul is down, and Rex wastes no time in climbing the corner! He stands up top, and poses with a smirk on his face, before diving off...

...

...AND SOUL MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! Rex misses the Diving Leg Drop! Rex holds his tailbone in pain before slowly getting up, and Soul grabs him from behind...AND HITS THE SOUND SHOCK (Backslide Driver)!

"And Soul hits what he calls the Sound Shock!" Tarble stated.

"And I think that may be what is referred to as ballgame!" Chruch stated.

"Rex..." Sarge began.

"It's academic people..." Vegeta stated.

Soul covers Rex!

1... ("Game...)

2... ("Set...")

3! ("...and Match!")

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"Here are your winners; Soul & Kid, and Tomoko Kuroki!"

"The WCW Rookies win the match here for Ken's WCW. But who also impressed was The D-Team and Mini Moon!" Tarble said.

"The D-Team, absent for months, have really impressed!" Church said.

"But Soul & Kid are in sync here, and them and Maka have come out as winners for WCW here!" Vegeta said. "Mini Moon is a FINE prospect!"

Backstage, Itachi talks with his group.

"...So...THIS is the one that causes me the most grief?" Itachi said as he sat in his locker room with The Akatsuki after Kisame was pinned by Deadpool and The Akatsuki were taken down by him. "THIS little idiot...this moron...this loonatic...this nutjob...HE is supposed to be my biggest threat..."

Itachi shakes his head. "And what's worse is that...it's something I've slowly come to believe." The group listen closely as Itachi talks. "Of course it's something so small and insignificant that signals the END for me. Something so MORONIC that spells out my doom. Something just so under the radar that gives me the MOST grief. People like him...goofball rejects like Jonesy Garcia, Charlie Brown, Sokka, Kevin Levin, TD Kenelly, Disco Kid, Psymon Stark, Jeremy Ellis, Sackboy, Johnny Cage, Spin the Hedgehog, Colt Anderson, Redpool, that NEW hedgehog moron, and a host of other numbskull losers...they aren't supposed to have their moment in the sun...Deadpool and the rest of his goof troop belong under my feet, wishing they could be me, not close to being able to BEAT me. But somehow, the slime slipped through the cracks. I guess every rat can wind up in New York if he goes through enough crap."

"But dammit, I'm not going to let a member of the Buffoon Platoon get in MY head." Itachi said. "The MORONS of this business want me to treat them seriously? Well let me oblige then. Tonight, I give Levin and Sokka a tour of the top of the glass ceiling...before throwing them back down THROUGH IT. And...Wade Wilson..." Itachi shook his head, "Deadpool wants me to treat him seriously? Well we have one week left until Wrestlemania. That's enough for one giant game of Mindscrew...and trust me...it'll be our BEST...ONE...YET..."

Itachi shakes his head as the cameras cut off and go to commercial...

*Commercial*

"Well we've had a great show tonight folks, and we thank The UCA Announcers for their company! So many shocking developments at The penultimate show!" Tarble said, "But next week is Wrestlemania Week! RAW, a recap Smackdown, The Hall of Fame Ceremony, and the FINAL Animated before Wrestlemania 29! Live at one of not only wrestling's, but entertainement's most RAUCOUS arenas...Viridian City's own Indigo Plateau!"

"Some of wrestling's loudest and most vocal fans go to Viridian City, and we'll be LIVE and CRAZY there next week!" Vegeta said, "Sailor Moon vs. Frieda Suarez in a Viridian City Street Fight! Wrestlemania Rewind Matches where we recreate Wrestlemania classics! A special SOS Chat, featuring The participants of Money in the Bank! The continuing saga of Gohan & Yusuke! The TLC Tag Team participants taking breaks all week next week before Mania! Itachi, looking for win 79! And so much more!"

"And our guests for The Pride & Glory Commentator Visit this time...UWE's own Drake Parker & Josh Nichols!" Tarble said.

Vegeta's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, WHAT..."

But before it could be expounded on anymore...

...

The Ministry of Darkness Theme plays our Toon World Champion out to the stage. He walks down the ramp as the bell rings for him.

"The following contest is a Gauntlet Match! Coming to the ring first; now residing in The Land of Waves; he is The Mangekyo World Champion; Itachi Uchiha!"

"Itachi, having to fight two men who want revenge. A sister, a girlfriend...Sailor Moon's deeds...Itachi is paying for them in HIS blood!" Church said.

"Shows what an HONORABLE boyfriend he is!" Vegeta said. "Taking his girlfriend's debts upon himself! What a gentleman! He deserves to be congratulated! That's what a REAL man does! I've never your punkass try and protect Texas!"

"Texas doesn't NEED someone to pay off her debts! As a matter of fact, Texas doesn't DO petty things like Sailor anyway!" Church argued.

"You heard, Sailor! It wasn't petty, it was JUSTIFIED!" Vegeta exclaimed, "She's been slighted and she damn well deserves her fair share!"

"She deserves a fair share of a fist in her face!" Tarble said.

"What was that, Tarble?" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh nothing, brother!" Tarble said with a grin.

Vegeta shook his head, "You had to have been in a ring to understand what she's went through! You don't understand because yoi've sat behind that table all your careers! Never understanding the bullcrap of backstage politics! Sailor's been screwed over! And she's just giving them what they deserve!"

Itachi stands in the ring...

...and The Alien Force Theme plays as Kevin Levin rides out in his car.

"And his first opponent; from Bellewood, Illinois; Kevin Levin!"

"Kevin took this match and wants to just flat out beat on Itachi's face! But let's face it...the moron couldn't fight a gnat, let alone a Champion." Sarge said.

"Well Kevin's making a MAD DASH for the ring now!" Tarble exclaimed.

Kevin closes his door and runs down the rest of the ramp and slides into the ring! He TACKLES ITACHI DOWN AND THE BELL RINGS AS KEVIN UNLOADS ON ITACHI'S FACE!

"OH MAN! LOOK AT THE RAGE! KEVIN'S NEVER BEEN THIS FIRED UP BEFORE! HE IS PRACTICALLY IN A FRENZY!" Church exclaimed.

"HAHA! HE IS ANGRY! CHANNEL THE ANGER KID! YOU'LL NEED IT TO EVEN GET CLOSE TO ITACHI'S LEVEL!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Kevin lets Itachi get up and RAMS HIM INTO THE CORNER BEFORE GOING TO TOWN ON HIS FACE WITH STRIKE AFTER STRIKE! Kevin grabs The Champion's face and batters it with numerous head shots again, before throwing him into the corner and taking him down with a Corner Clothesline! He picks Itachi up again and runs with him in his hands before TOSSING him across the ring! Itachi gets up and GETS A VICIOUS CLOTHESLINE THAT TAKES HIM RIGHT BACK DOWN! Itachi goes down and Kevin runs the ropes and LEG DROPS HIM! He doesn't stop...he WON'T stop! Kevin picks him up and gives him an Inverted Atomic Drop! He runs the ropes and BIG BOOTS The Champ! (Church: Kevin's on fire! He's taking it to the Champion with cylinders running and pistons pumping away!) Kevin readies a fist for Itachi, but The Champ kicks his opponent in the gut and runs the ropes...and Kevin catches him and lifts him HIGH INTO THE AIR AND MILITARY PRESSES HIM TO THE MAT! Itachi holds his gut as Kevin picks him up and bends him over. He lifts him up and has him on his shoulder for Chuck Palumbo's old Full Throttle. He carries Itachi around on his shoulders...and Itachi elbows the side of his head and gets free! He slips behind Kevin and SIDE KICKS HIM IN THE FACE as Kevin stumbles back into the ropes. He bounces off and Itachi Powerslams the big guy! Itachi shakes off the beatdown from a second ago and kicks Kevin in the face as he tries to get up. He keeps him down and locks in a Camel Clutch, holding up the head and arching the back of the absorbing hero. Kevin tried to get up, but Itachi kept sitting on the teen's back...until Itachi slowly rose. He began to get up, which didn't surprise The Champion. He slipped under Kevin and kicked the gut of the "lower card", before getting up and Axe Kicking him! He pins him. 1...2...Kevin kicks out.

"Oh my, Kevin's fire just died, and Itachi's back to taking the reigns of the match." Tarble said.

"Haha, like as it SHOULD be! The Champion BACK ON TOP as the natural law demands!" Vegeta said.

"Kevin's about to get SARGE'D in a few minutes. The Champion loves softening up his opponents before the kill. Kevin isn't getting back up." Sarge said.

Itachi winds his arm up...and CLOCKS Kevin in the jaw, taking him down to one knee. He locks in a Headlock and pounds on the face of his "inferior" until Kevin pushes him off! Itachi rebounds off the ropes...and swings around Kevin's Clothesline but keeps hold of the arm...and takes him down with a Legsweep, and then rolls onto his feet right after the move and KNEE DROPPING Kevin in the face! Kevin holds his face, but Itachi lifts up the right leg and STOMPS ON IT AGAIN! Kevin rolls onto his knees and Itachi does an under arm grab of Kevin's neck and holds his arms against his back before beating on the chest of Kevin repeatedly! Itachi then gets in front of Kevin and BOOTS HIM DOWN! Kevin writhes in pain as Itachi grabs Kevin by the head and knees it. "Don't EVER put yourself on my level again..." Itachi said to Kevin before lifting him up and PLANTING HIM WITH AN IMPALER DDT! He pins Kevin...1...2...Kevin kicks out! But Itachi picks him up and Irish Whips him into the corner! He runs up to it...AND GETS BOOTS TO THE FACE! Itachi stumbles backwards and Kevin climbs onto the corner top and stalks Itachi...who BOUNCES THE ROPES AND SENDS KEVIN ONTO HIS CROTCH! Kevin is on the corner, groaning in pain, and Itachi runs to the corner...and hops to the top...hops onto Kevin's shoulders...AND TAKES KEVIN OFF THE TOP WITH A FRANKENSTEINER! Kevin falls to the mat from the top and is laid out inside the ring! Itachi stares at the "lower card" and raises his hand...

"Oooh man, the move that's ended 76 matches and COUNTING..." Vegeta said. "I always love it! An homage to me!"

"Why assume it's an homage to you?" Church asked.

"Because that's how I see it, not quiet before I cut you like a can opener." Vegeta said.

"Kevin stumbles up...NECK GRABBED!" Tarble commentated.

Itachi has Kevin's neck in hand and puts Kevin's arm on his shoulder a crouches...

...but Itachi gets an elbow to the face and a knee to the gut and Kevin escapes the attempt and bends Itachi over...lifts him onto his shoulders...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH A FULL THROTTLE! The Champion's on the ground and Kevin pins him!

1...

2...

Itachi kicks out!

"Kevin coming back, but Itachi kicking out is a constant you can always count on!" Sarge said.

"Kevin gettinng frustrated and mad again. The frown on his face says it all." Tarble said.

"If he doesn't channel that rage into a win, we may see 77-0. And the revenge for Gwen will be in vain." Church said.

Kevin grabs Itachi and bends him over, putting him between his legs. He looks around, a serious glare on his face, and lifts Itachi up and THE CHAMPION TURNS THE POWERBOMB INTO A SEATED SENTON! Kevin gets up and Itachi gets up...

...and the big man's gets a neck grab and a CHOKESLAM!

"And DAMN, he is DONE!" Vegeta exclaimed as Itachi pinned Kevin!

"Kevin Levin..." Sarge started.

1...

2...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge exclaimed as the rings!

"Itachi takes down Kevin like we knew he would!" Vegeta said.

Itachi gets up and sees Kevin getting up. The Champion smirks as he crouches over and stares down at Kevin. He lets out a chuckle as the big boy gets up...and turns around...

...Before Kevin actually GRABS ITACHI'S BACK...AND THROWS HIM OUT OF THE RING!

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sarge exclaimed, "What the hell is he doing?"

Itachi gets up and Kevin walks out and LOW BLOWS The Champ before DRIVING HIM INTO THE BARRICADE BACK FIRST! Kevin picks up Itachi and SPINEBUSTERS ITACHI ONTO THE APRON! Itachi holds his back in pain as Kevin goes under the ring to grab a chair! Itachi stumbles over up the ramp and lies on Kevin's car. Alien Force co-star raises the chair and SLAMS IT AGAINST ITACHI'S BACK! Kevin winds up again and SLAMS THE CHAIR ON HIS BACK AGAIN! He repeats this process four more times before lifting the chair once more...and SANDWICHING ITACHI'S HEAD BETWEEN THE CHAIR AND THE CAR! The Champion slumps over the car, and Keviin grabs his head...

...AND RAMS IT THROUGH THE DRIVER'S DOOR WINDOW!

"WHAT THE HELL IS HIS ISSUE?!" Vegeta yelled.

"HE IS A JERK! AN ASS! HE'S A...A JERKASS! THIS IS SO UNNECESSARY!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Kevin's just DESTROYING ITACHI right now!" Tarble said, "He didn't win the match, but man he is getting the revenge he wanted!"

"Kevin never even lets dust fly onto his car! Him doing all of this for Gwen REALLY means something!" Church said. "And man, it's REEEALLY about to mean something right now!"

Kevin bends Itachi over and puts him between his legs...

...he lifts him up...

...

...AND RELEASE POWERBOMBS ITACHI THROUGH HIS WINDSHIELD! ITACHI FLIES THROUGH THE FRONT WINDOW RIGHT INTO KEVIN'S DRIVER AND PASSENGER SECTION!

"CRIMINY, WHAT THE HELL?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"RAGE IS FILLING THE AIR! KEVIN DEFIED ALL LOGIC AND DESTROYED HIS OWN WINDSHIELD FOR THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU SORE LOSER?" Sarge exclaimed, "YOU GUYS CONDONE THIS!?"

"I DON'T CONDONE IT! BUT DAMN, IT IS SATISFYING SEEING ITACHI GET A BIT OF COMEUPPANCE!" Church exclaimed.

Kevin grabs Itachi and pulls him out of the car. The Champion was mangled and he was helpless as Kevin dragged him back to the ring. Once he slid Itachi back in, Kevin smirked and walked away, the crowd chanting "THAAANK YOU! THAAANK YOU! THAAANK YOU! THAAANK YOU!"

"The crowd's THANKING Kevin for this?! HYPOCRITES, THE LOT OF YOU!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The Champion gets up and gets thrown back into the ring by Kevin. Itachi crawls around, trying to find the power to get up. The crowd chanted "SOKKA! SOKKA! SOKKA! SOKKA!" as Itachi tried shaking off the pain.

"And the best part is...he has ANOTHER opponent!" Tarble said.

Itachi stumbles up using the ropes and stumbles into the corner...

...which was a bad idea as soon as The A:TLA Ending Theme played! The crowd screamed loud as Sokka ran down the ramp, tripped a bit...then got back up ran down again!

"Haha! Sokka! Go get 'em!" Tarble exclaimed.

"This is riDICULOUS!" Sarge said, "You morons need to stop this match and let him rest!"

Sokka slides into the ring and crouches down...Itachi stands up in the corner with his back facing out. The crowd chants "BREAK THE STREAK! BREAK THE STREAK! BREAK THE STREAK! BREAK THE STREAK!" Sokka runs forward...

...

...ICEBREAKER (Elijah Express) TO ITACHI'S BACK! ITACHI FALLS BACK LAID OUT ON THE MAT!

"ICEBREAKER CONNECTS TO THE BACK OF ITACHI!" Church exclaimed.

"BULLCRAP! ABSOLUTE BULLCRAP!" Sarge said.

Vegeta stayed silent...

"DON'T WASTE TIME! PIN 'IM! PIN 'IM!" Tarble said.

Sokka hops over to Itachi and hooks BOTH legs and holding down BOTH shoulders!

1...

2...

ITACHI GETS A HAND ON THE ROPES!

"...Knew it." Vegeta grinned.

"Damn! Haha! The Champion! That legendary stamina we always hear of!" Sarge said.

"Almost forgot about that stamina...Sokka's still got a ways to go..." Church sighed.

Sokka immediately got down and began punching out Itachi's face. The Water Tribe Warrior bounces off the ropes and delivers an Elbow Drop to Itachi's face. The boy then bounces off the ropes again and kicks Itachi in the gut, sending him back down. Sokka gets down to Itachi's level and grabs his arm. He locks in an Armbar and then grabs Itachi's head in an overhand Headlock and turns it into a Dragon Sleeper of sorts. Itachi groans in pain as his back is being arched, his back being a major hurt area after Kevin's assault, and flails his free hand around. He tries crawling to the ropes, but Sokka keeps Itachi there in the awkward hold. Finally...Itachi manages to lift himself and Sokka up! The Water Tribe Warrior is in shock...and gets a Sidewalk Slam for his submission attempt! Itachi holds his back as he tries to regain his composure. The Champion turns around and gets a DROPKICK INTO THE CORNER! Sokka runs to the corner and Corner Clotheslines Itachi! The Champ stumbles out and Sokka hops to the top turnbuckle and dives off...and delivers a Flying Clothesline! He takes Itachi down, and Sokka pins him. 1...2...Itachi kicks out. Sokka shakes his head and Irish Whips Itachi to the ropes. He grabs him off the rebound and delivers a T-Bone Suplex. Sokka grabs Itachi's head and tries picking up. He gets pushed to the ropes...and THROAT PUNCHED by Itachi! Sokka stumbles around, holding his throat, and Itachi lifts him up from behind and delivers a Back Suplex. Sokka gets up, but Itachi bounces off the ropes and Big Boots him back down.

"Itachi trying to get back into the match after that assault." Tarble said. "Man oh man the Champion is a survivor. I don't like him, but he's a survivor."

"Reason why he's stilll Champion and Undefeated. Itachi is making everyone and everything learn why he's one of the best of all time! He won't die no matter WHAT you say!" Vegeta said.

Itachi grabs Sokka and puts him on his shoulder. Itachi runs forward and hits a Corner Oklahoma Slam before bouncing back and hitting another one right to the mat! Itachi picks Sokka up again and puts him to his side. He hooks the head and grabs the arm, and nails a Suplex to Sokka. Itachi stayed on Sokka, picking him up and hooking his head again. Itachi knees Sokka in the gut multiple times and gives him one final, HARD knee that sends him flying up and back down. Itachi picks Sokka up again and grabs his back. He lifts him up and releases him for a Release German Suplex! Sokka flipped and landed on his face, and Itachi began feeling the energy rush back to him. He bounces off the ropes and...Sokka ducks the Clothesline. Sokka bounces off the ropes...and gets a Jumping Knee to the face off the rebound! Sokka holds his face in pain as Itachi grins. He grabs Sokka as he gets up and puts him in a Hammerlock. He lifts Sokka...OVER HIS HEAD...and PLANTS him with a Running Facebuster! Itachi nods and then picks Sokka up again. He grabs the neck...and lifts him up...but Sokka grabs Itachi's head and neck and brings him back down, bending him over in the process. He bends Itachi over far enough and lifts him up onto his shoulders...lifts him higher...and SLAMS HIM WITH THE SOUTHERN LIGHTS POWERBOMB (Lifting and Falling Powerbomb)!

"OH! SOUTHERN LIGHTS! SOUTHERN LIGHTS!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE MOVE TO PUT AWAY ITACHI!" Tarble exclaimed.

"NO WAY! NO WAY!" Sarge said.

"C'mon, Sokka! DO IT!" Church exclaimed.

1...

...

2...

...

Itachi KICKS OUT...but not without Sokka in his hands...

"Ooooh no no no no no!" Tarble said.

"Champ!...time to END THIS!" Vegeta said.

Itachi gets up with Sokka in hand and grabs the neck...sets Sokka upright...

...lifts him...

SOKKA GRABS THE NECK AND ROLLS ITACHI FOR A SMALL PACKAGE!

"THE HELL?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

1!...

...

2!...

...

ITACHI ROLLED BACK ONTO HIS FEET WITH SOKKA IN HAND AND CHOKESLAMS HIM!

"CHOKESLAAAM...CONNECTS!" Sarge said.

"Nooo...c'mon, Sokka, get up!" Tarble said.

"No...sorry brother." Vegeta said as Itachi pinned Sokka. "This one's in the books as-"

1...(Game!)

...

2...(Set!)

...

3!

"And Match! 78-0! Two opponents! One night! Our Champion is one of the BEST in the business today. And he proves it on a weekly basis!" Vegeta said.

"Here is your winner...Itachi Uchiha!"

Itachi has his hand raised by the ref, and just glares at everyone in the crowd. Itachi, however...

...is unaware of The Merc standing behind him. Deadpool looks to the audience and goes "Sssssh..." as he steps behind Itachi...

"That creep! Turn around Champ! Turn around!" Sarge said.

Itachi is unaware as Deadpool grabs him from behind and-KISAME GRABS HIM FROM BEHIND AND DELIVERS A FULL NELSON SLAM! Itachi turns around, big grin on his face, and sees Kisame stomping out Deadpool. Itachi motions for a microphone during the beatdown. He grabs it then tells Kisame to drag Deadpool over to him. Itachi speaks...

"Deadpool, you buffoon, you try the same trick over and over again." Itachi said. "I'm tired of playing a game of one-up with you, because it always ends the same...just like how it ended the LAST 78 times. I'm tired of it. I want you out of my life. But I have to wait another WEEK for that. But it's okay...because I know of ways to end you mentally."

Deadpool says, "I can't end mentally! I ALREADY ENDED MENTALLY YEARS AGO!" Itachi snarls.

"You moron. Deadpool...direct your attention to the stage..." Itachi pointed to the stage, where Konan and Tobi walked out...with a brown haired man with glasses and an old woman. Deadpool's eyes widened...

"I think their names are...Weasel?...and Blind Al?" Itachi said. "Two good friends of yours? A surprise you could MAKE friends. Bring out the last one..." Itachi said, as Pein brought out...a mini-boy version of Deadpool. Deadpool went from concerned to in an extreme state of panic.

"This is that boy you genetically made? The kid with you earlier in the day?...Deadpool Jr. is it? What a cute kid. Unlike you, he isn't an ugly freak. He looks like Tifa. Cute. and yet...he's an abomination. A genetic freak. Now see, Deadpool, THIS would be the part where I give you a choice between letting them get hurt or handing over your Title Match. But the fact is...you already LOST that chance! You didn't do as I said a few weeks back! This match was NOT destined for you! You weren't made to be in the Main Event. You could barely hang in your own Hardcore Division. You're a JOKE, Deadpool! An idiotic little train who thought he could! And yet...the joke's on YOU now. Because of your ignorance...somebody's gotta pay. SOMEBODY'S gotta atone for your actions. And because you'd just come back...I think attacking you is futile. Instead...we have one of three lovely choices...but only one can be the one that gets destroyed. And who shall it be?...was it any much of a choice?"

Itachi nodded to Konan and Tobi, who throw Blind Al and Weasel off the stage. Itachi then nods to "Leader", who yanks Deadpool Junior up. The boy screams helplessly, but Pein bends him down and lifts him up onto his shoulders.

"No don't do this! He's just a KIII-"

Tarble gets cut off AS PEIN RELEASE POWERBOMBS DPJ ONTO THE HARD RAMP! The boy awkwardly lands on his head as he goes down, and lies there...knocked out. Deadpool, now silent and solemn, just stares at the scene in front of him. Itachi then shakes his head.

"I gave you a choice, Deadpool. I told you to leave. I told you to stop with the idiotic vision of you being at Wrestlemania. Because of you, Wrestlemania will have it's worst and quickest Main Event yet. Quicker than '18 Seconds'. You screwed over everyone in the audience...everyone at home will have to waste money on YOU being in the main event. And to think you weren't going to pay for your crimes...unbelievable. I had to do SOMETHING. Attacking you is futile...you'll just come back until Wrestlemania. And you barely care for anyone...save that boy." Kisame hoists Deadpool up and moves him towards Itachi. "Deadpool, I told you...NEEEVER screw around with forces bigger than yourself. And you did that. And now we're going to see you at Wrestlemania...but as sad and down Deadpool, not goofy moron Deadpool. Because I'm sure that you'd hate to see-" Itachi nods to Pein, who lifts DPJ back up again. Deadpool screamed "NO!", but Itachi grabbed his neck and, in unison with Pein's Powerbomb to DPJ, Chokeslammed Deadpool to the mat!

"That was just plain dastardly..." Tarble said. "That boy had NOTHING to do with this match!"

"Just a monster..." Church said. "A cold, heartless monster."

Pein puts his left foot on Deadpool Junior's chest and stands tall while Itachi stands tall with his right foot on Deadpool's chest as he holds up The Title. The show comes to a close as the two pose and The Ministry Theme plays.

_Results:_

_Yusuke def. Aang_

_The EPA def. The Elrics Tornado Tag Team Match_

_Deadpool def. Kisame (DQ)_

_Frida Suarez def. Lucy van Pelt_

_Henry Wong def. Timmy Turner_

_Gohan def. Brock Sampson_

_Itachi Uchiha def. Kevin Levin (77-0) and Sokka (78-0)_

* * *

A/N: Hahaaar! We be done! Gave King a break for this show. Me, Myself, & I (And possibly Force for The WCW: Showcase *Throws Force a Thank You Missile*) did this one! *Damien Sandow Voice* You're welcome.

Now...to Week 5! The last one before Mania! With special guest commentators from UWE, Drake & Josh! Live from Viridian City! It's sure to be a show that NO ONE will forget!

Once this show is over...which is right now...Wrestlemania Week begins! I'll post more in the FWM Forum about it :D

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	47. March Week 5 Pt 1

A/N: The go home show, folks! Let's get this going!

The WWE Intro plays, showing the different faces and luminaries that created and made the company what it is today...ending it all off on The WWE Scratch Logo and the motto..."Then...Now...Forever..."

* * *

...

Until an alarm is heard...

A warehouse is shown as an alarm is sounded...and Marilyn Manson's "Beautiful People" is beginning to start up. Several explosions are seen going on in the warehouse as numerous guards and dogs run around trying to quell it all.

On the walls, several clips of cartoonish explosions go off as we see flashing clips of Itachi staring around, Ben celebrating on the top turnbuckle, and then Broly Gigantic Pressing someone as a loud "BOOM!" noise is heard.

The signature guitar riff of the song plays as we the backs of Henry Wong, Kari Kamiya, Takeru Takaishi, Yolei Inoue, & Cody Hida (Digi-X) as they're walking inside the warehouse.

Clips of Sailor raising her fists in the air, Black*Star yelling out, and Linus L-Swinging someone and standing in front of a pumpkin are shown on the wall as explosions go off.

Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Takuya Kanbara, Taiki (Mikey) Kudo, & Rika Makino (Digivolution) walk around and tear down a chain-link fence.

(Clips of TD Famoussing Binky) The Beautiful People

THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLLLE!

Digi-X's faces are shown and flashing to The Animated logo before a clip of Ash being thrown through the logo through two glass tables.

(Copy & Paste Here)

The Indigo Plateau is RAUCOUS! The loudest crowd in months! Everyone is cheering loud as the fireworks go off! The outdoor arena is alit with lights all over the place, and a random Moltres flies in from the sky. Is sits in the giant torch, lighting it ablaze with fire to initiate the START of the show!

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO WWE SATURDAY NIGHT ANIMATED! WITH ME IS THE SAIYAN PRINCE, VEGETA! AND I AM THAT OTHER SAIYAN PRINCE, TARBLE! AND THIS CROWD IS INSANE TONIGHT! THE LAST STOP ON OUR POKÉ-WORLD TOUR IS THE PLACE THAT STARTED IT ALL...THE INDIGO PLATEAU IN BEAUTIFUL VIRIDIAN CITY!"

"That is RIGHT, Tarble! And the thing is, tonight is a night that is filled to the BRIM with action! Wrestlemania Rewinds, Sailor Moon destroying another rookie named Frida Suarez, an edition of SOS Chat feat. Haruhi Suzumiya with The Money in the Bank cast, and...apparantly...our Main Event...The Mangekyo World Champion will fight to acheive 79-0! And sooo much more!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"And tell the fans about our special guests for the night!" Tarble said, which made Vegeta scowl.

"Oh right...from UWE...Josh Nichols and...some turd from somewhere..." Vegeta said as he pointed to Josh Nichols and his step-brother, Drake Parker.

"HELLOOO, WWE Universe!" Josh said, "I am Josh Nichols with my brotha from anotha motha, DRAKE!"

Drake glared at Josh. "...Don't say that, it's not cool" that comment made Josh frown. "But hey, we're finally sharing a table, huh Veggie?"

"Don't talk to me, I won't kill you, got it?" Vegeta said to Drake.

Josh looked away from Vegeta vs. Drake. "Bordering THAT mini-hostility, we are excited to join you all for Pride & Glory hype! And with that..."

"...Leeet's start the show!" Tarble said.

And as if right on cue, The Ministry Theme plays, igniting thunderous boos from this hopped up Viridian crowd! Itachi walks out with The Akatsuki and holds up his two Belts.

"Oh yeah, nobody in this crowd even thinks FONDLY of this guy!" Tarble said. "ESPECIALLY not after what he and his Akatsuki creeps did to poor Junior."

"Why the hell did Deadpool even BRING a bleeding kid here in the first place?" Vegeta said, "It's HIS fault for not watching over him! It's the MOTHER'S fault for not being more responsible! Itachi was just sending a message to BOTH parents!"

"You have some SICK reasoning, Vegeta!" Josh chimed in, "How can you CONDONE a kid being attacked and beaten by a bunch of grown men?"

"Easy, kid! I've DONE it before! This is Fictional Wrestling! In all honesty, we see kids getting beaten on by adults on here a lot! Itachi's only 17 and Deadpool's...older!" Vegeta said. "Should I berate him?"

"That's DIFFERENT, brother! The kids here are wrestlers! This poor child WASN'T!" Tarble said.

"Oh get OVER it, ladies!" Drake said. "He made a point! Itachi made an exclamation point! Deadpool didn't do as he said and gave up his shot to someone who actually DESERVED it! So Itachi did the best thing and made Deadpool pay for his sins!"

"Oh like Itachi has the RIGHT to do tha-wait, you agreed with Vegeta?" Josh was thoroughly surprised. Vegeta looked over with a look of pure anger...

"Don't EVER...agree with me...again." Vegeta said to Drake.

Drake shrugged, "Eeeh...I'd listen to you...but then I'd be already breaking your request by agreeing to do what you want me to do. I'll pass." Drake said with a smug smirk, which earned him an evil glare.

Meanwhile, Itachi grabbed a microphone. The crowd barely even let him speak. "MANGY COW! MANGY COW!" chants flooded the stadium as Itachi smirked.

"You peo-"

"BOOOOOOOOO!"

The crowd wasn't letting The Champion speak at all!

"Nobody on Earth loves Itachi..." Josh said, "And that is the truth..."

Itachi, in spite of the crowd, spoke over them.

"You people saw last week...the TINIEST EXTENT of my wrath. Deadpool, the idiotic buffoon...he didn't know my wrath. He didn't expect my wrath. Hell, he didn't even HEED my warnings! That moron didn't even give what I was telling him a second thought! Just like eeeverything else in his life, he just let it aaall go. Well, folks, do you SEE what happens when you emulate someone like The Joke with the Mouth? You get HURT. Deadpool didn't take me seriously, so someone DEAR to him got hurt. How does it feel? How does it feel, Wade? To know I put your kid in the hospital because YOU didn't feel like listening to me or paying attention to nary a damn thing I said? You just decided to have it go in one ear and come out the other. Well damn you and everyone around you, Deadpool. You decided to-"

Itachi's cut-off when The X-Men 90's Theme plays, and the crowd goes nuts for Wolverine!

"Oh man! IT'S WOLVERIIINE! I WATCHED HIS SHOW!" Josh exclaimed.

"Oh man! It's 1992, everyone! Put on your flannel and pump up your Nirvana! Wolverine's here!" Drake exclaimed, "...either that or fossilized crap's walking down the ramp."

"STOP MAKING ME AGREE WITH YOU!" Vegeta roared, "But yes, why IS Logan here?"

"Well Deadpool IS his colleague, and he probably hates that Itachi's treating him like crap!" Josh said.

"Oh please! Wolverine needs to build a bridge and get over it! He always pretends he hates Deadpool anyway!" Drake said.

"True, but he sees Wade as an okay person through and through..." Tarble said.

Wolverine gets into the ring, and "WOLVERINE! WOLVERINE!" chants fill the arena. The thirty plus year vet just stares at The Champion.

"Hey, Champ...I see ya got no issue puttin' down little tots. What, did you leave your balls with Sailor last week? Cause it seems the tough/bitch ratio between you two was off." Logan tears into Itachi, who scowls. "Kid, lemme let you in on something. I don't necesarally care much for Wade. I think he's an annoying moron who needs his butt kicked. But I RESPECT Wade. I think of him a brother...maybe I could be a father mentor to him in this business, I dunno! It's weird! But I'm a mentor to the guy here. And seein' you beat down 'Pool is one thing...but to go after his family...you low down rat, I lost every ounce of respect I had for you. Honestly...I think you need your ass kicked." The crowd cheers loudly at this statesment, "And I wanna be the guy to do it."

The crowd is EAGER to see Wolverine wrestle Itachi as they clap and cheer for the prospect! But Itachi simmers The Viridian crowd. "Haha, you want to fight me? I've never faced you...but then again, fighting a geriatric was never a part of the plan."

The crowd "OOOH"s as the comment as Wolverine snarls at Itachi. "Alright, kid, ya wanna make JOKES?...you talk big game, but the most I've seen you do is run-ins and beat up a kid. Why don't you grabs your nuts from your girlfriend and fight a REAL LIVING LEGEND?"

The crowd cheers loud as Itachi smirks. "Okay, old timer...you want to be Number 79?...you've got your match." The crowd is ecstatic over the newly-made match! Itachi smirks as he looks at his Title. "I want you to look at this Belt, Logan. Because tonight...you're going to get-"

"INSANE IN DA MEMBRANE! (INSANE IN DA BRAIN!)"

The crowd is ON THEIR FEET AS DEADPOOL WALKS OUT!

"Oh boy! The No. 1 Contender with his OWN words?" Tarble exclaimed.

"After the incident last week, Deadpool's been quiet! But now...we may hear a word from him about all of what happened." Josh said as Deadpool entered the ring and grabbed a mic.

The music died down, but the fans loud cheers didn't. "DEEEADPOOL! DEEEADPOOL!" The Merc takes in the stadium filled with a roughly estimated 40,000 fans. Deadpool sighs...and looks up at Itachi.

"...Well, 'ole red eyes, you got me. You got me GOOD last week. You made me have feels that I never feeled before'd. You made me so sad. So...blue hoo hoo blue hoo hoo blue hoo hoo bluuue...III'm so blue, I don't know what go dooo..." Deadpool sang. The crowd chuckled as Itachi glared at Deadpool with malicious intent. "Why...I don't even know how to FEEL right now! These kind of feelings don't come to a sex machine like myself easily."

The crowd laughs as Wolverine facepalms and Itachi growls. The Champ had ENOUGH of the crap. "Oh...so...let me get this straight. So...NOTHING got through to you last week?...I mean...nothing?...what the hell...WHAT THE HELL, YOU MORON?" Itachi yelled. "I HAVE YOUR KID DESTROYED ON THE STAGE LAST WEEK, AND YOU STILL COME OUT HERE AND CRACK JOKES?"

"I know, it's RIDICULOUS and INSUFFERABLE!...like Parker..." Vegeta said as he glared at the teen, who smiled back at him.

"KID...AND I HAVE A RIGHT TO CALL YOU THAT BECAUSE THAT YOU ACT LIKE ONE!" Itachi raged even more at his challenger. "No matter WHAT...YOU'LL ALWAYS BE A GOOFBALL! THIS IS WHY YOU AREN'T FIT FOR THE TOP! Because YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT WHEN YOU GET THERE, YOU NUMBSKULL! I HURT YOUR KID...and the first thing you do the next show is CRACK JOKES? Do you have ANYTHING going on that tiny, disfigured brain of yours? DO YOU HAVE ANY FORM OF-"

"SHUT...THE HELL...UP..."

Deadpool silenced Itachi, and the crowd just ate it all up! Itachi just shook his head. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THE HELL YOU'RE-"

Deadpool knocked the mic out of Itachi's hand and spoke, as the crowd praised Deadpool's attitude. "Itachi...you come out here...or talk to interviewers in the back...and you constantly run your damn yap about how I don't act like a damn main event. Do you want me to acknowledge that I got my ass kicked last week? Sure! I will! You beat me down good! You want me to acknowledge that my week was terrible? Yeah! Sure! Why not?...but you want me to acknowledge that you had my son hurt last week in front of my eyes?..." Deadpool looked down and shook his head, "No can do, no sir. See, Itachi, I'm cutting jokes...for YOUR sake." The crowd cheers as Itachi raises an eyebrow and scoffs. "I'm doing this for YOUR sake. Because under this happy façade...under this mask...under Deadpool...is not a World Champion...is not a No. 1 Contender...is not a wrestler...but an angry parent." The adults cheer loud as Deadpool speaks. "You could anything to me you want...you can go ahead and fight me...hell, go punch Tifa, I dare you...cause she'll punch you out. But when you even had the gall to come to my son...and hurt him...no, see, I'm trying to KEEP angry dad under wraps. I'm trying to KEEP Wade Wilson out of this! But see, you asked for this, Itachi..."

Deadpool...TAKES OFF HIS MASK, revealing his scarred face. The crowd, not phased, cheers even LOUDER, ready for the epic Deadpool.

"OH SICK, PUT THAT BACK ON!" Drake exclaimed.

"NYAAAH! MOMMA! MAH EEEYES!" Josh exclaimed.

"OH GROSS! GIVE HIM A TICKET FOR INDECENT EXPOSURE!" Vegeta shuddered.

"Man, Weapon X is serious business..." Tarble said.

WADE WILSON stood in the ring, toe to toe with Itachi, and stared him in the eye. "Itachi...I am not Deadpool right now...I'm Wade f*censored* Wilson..." the crowd just goes nuts at that comment, "...And I'm telling you that at Wrestlemania...I'm gonna snap your damn neck."

Wade drops the mic and rolls out of the ring before slipping his mask back on. Wolverine smirks as he rolls out and follows his Weapon X brother. Itachi was left in the ring...stunned.

"He didn't see THAT coming!" Tarble exclaimed. "Deadpool...Wade...he got SERIOUS...and he just COMPLETELY laid into Itachi! And it has just gotten more and more volatile...the match is getting CRAZIER as the weeks go bye...and now the last bit of hype and anger before the big day tomorrow...it's aaall let out..."

"Deadpool, I will admit, did a ballsy thing. I may take him a tad bit more serious." Vegeta nodded his head.

"Haha! Moron! He's still a moron!" Drake exclaimed. "Guy just put on a face! He'll act stupid again."

"Oh yeah...YOU'RE the one to call somebody a moron!' Josh said.

Backstage, The Bullies walk to the ring...Francis, The Hardcore Champion...Brad, the United States Champion...and Duncan, The Intercontinental Champion...

"Well our first match of the night! The Bullies vs. CMW & special guest, Claude Speed! Next!" Tarble said.

(Commercial)

In the ring, "We Are One" by 12 Stones plays for Duncan, Brad, & Francis as they walk down the ramp. The bell rings as the three Bullies brush off everyone around them.

"The following is a Six Man Tag Team Match scheduled for one-fall!" Goofy said. "Coming to the ring first; representing The Bullies; The Toon Hardcore Champion, Francis...The Toon United States Champion, Brad Buttowski...and The Toon Intercontinental Champion, Duncan!"

"The Bullies have taken over the fort while Wolfgang enjoys a break from WWE. He's been focusing on UCA and his comeback, and has taken some time off from Animated." Tarble said. "Brad Buttowski is acting leader until he gets back. FUN FACT..."

"Haha, here goes a Tarble Fun Fact!" Vegeta said.

"...This marks the first time since 2000 that The Bullies are holding more than one Title Belt at the same time, counting The Tag Titles as one Belt." Tarble said.

"Yes, The Bullies have made a comeback since February, ruling the mid-card." Josh said. "One has to wonder, though, if their time is finished at Wrestlemania due to-"

"No Mercy" by Pharoah Monche plays as the large crowd gets on their feet for Liberty City's Claude Speed!

"And their opponents; first; from Liberty City; 'The Liberty City Devil', Claude Speed!"

Claude stares down Francis, who just grins back at Claude and holds his Title up.

"FUN FACT!" Tarble said, "Claude Speed is the FIRST person outside of our company to EVER be in a Wrestlemania match!"

"Yeah, and let's keep it that way..." Vegeta said.

"The LBD has had a beef with Francis over that Toon Hardcore Championship. Claude Speed has held that Belt for a month, and he lost it at The XCW Supershow two weeks back! Due to interference from Arthur! And that's angered him. But he's cashing in the rematch clause during The 24/7 Match at Wrestlemania." Josh said.

Claude stands in the middle of the ramp...and "Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit plays Canada's Most Wanted down the ramp! CMW runs out and jumps down the ramp, setting off red and white explosions on the stage!

"And his tag team partners; from Canada; Scott Pilgrim & Jude Lizowski, Canada's Most Wanted!"

"One of WWE's most CHARISMATIC and FAN LOVED tag teams to ever enter into the ring!" Josh said. "CMW had a BBQ out front before the show! I loved it! The ribs...delicious!"

"Hey, I wasn't invited!" Drake said, "I'm ALWAYS invited to parties!"

"Not THIS one, brotha!" Josh gloated in his step-brother's face.

"CMW going to Wrestlemania to face off against Brad & Duncan, with The Toon IC & US Titles on the line!" Tarble said. "They were screwed out of Tag Gold at X-Roads...now time for Wrestlemania and MID-CARD Gold!"

The three man team gets into the ring and stares off against The Bullies. Scott starts with Brad, and the bell rings. Brad goes to grab Scott, who ducks the grab and kicks Brad in the jaw. Scott rolls behind Brad and rolls him up in a Crucific Pin. 1...2...Brad kicks out. Brad gets up and Scott Dropkicks him in the face! Scott then shuffles his feet like a locomotive and charges for the ropes. He comes back to a dazed Brad and gets hit with a Flying Lariat. Brad gets up and Scott kicks him into his team corner. Scott tags in Jude, who jumps over the top. Scott Snapmares Brad and Scott & Jude run the ropes opposite of another and come back with a tandem Double Shoot Kick to the head! The head is sandwiched between the feet, and Jude pins Brad. 1...2..kickout. Jude goes for a kick Crescent Kick to the head, but Brad grabs the foot and spins Jude around. Brad grabs Jude's waist as he backs into his corner, and Duncan tags himself in. The IC Champion vaults over the top and delivers a One-Handed Bulldog to Jude. He pins him. 1...2...Jude kicks out. Duncan picks Jude up and Irish Whips him. He goes for a Sidewalk Slam ont he rebound, but Jude slaps the back of Duncan's head and turns it into a Russian Legsweep! Jude sees this and shrugs as Duncan gets up. Jude bounces off the ropes, and goes for a Clothesline off the rebound. Duncan lifts him high over the top, but Jude lands on the apron! Jude punches Duncan's face and goes to flip over, but as the ref checks on Duncan, Francis runs over on the apron and knees Jude! He flips Jude back over the top, admist cries of foul play from the other side. Duncan picks Jude up and and puts him on his shoulder and runs forward and hits a Pumphandle Slam! He pins Jude.

1...2...Jude kicks out.

"Jude here in trouble after the cheap shot from Francis." Josh said. "Referee was dealing with Duncan.

"Yeah, The Bullies are treating these guys like high school nerds! You and Tarble know all about that, right Josh?" Drake joked.

"...HA. HA. Focus on the match, douche." Josh said.

"Of course..." Tarble sighs.

"Hahaha!...STOP MAKING ME LAUGH AT YOUR JOKES, PARKER!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The IC Champ is in control, and he grabs Jude by the head and punches it repeatedly. He Irish Whips Jude to the ropes *slap* and catches him on the rebound, but Jude slips out and rolls away. Duncan is confused and turns around INTO A SEATED SENTON BY SCOTT! (Tarble: EXPLOOOSIVE offense!) Scott pins Duncan. 1...2...Duncan kicks out. Scott picks Duncan up and knees his gut several times before jumping up and delivering a Facebuster! Scott rolls Duncan onto his back and pins him. 1...2...Duncan kicks out. Scott smirks and runs the ropes and jumps off of them and dives onto Duncan for a Splash...but is caught and lifted up...and THROWN clear across the ring with The Warhawk (Fallaway Slam)! Duncan walks over to Scott and pins him. 1...2...Scott kicks out. Pilgrim gets up wobbling, and Duncan runs the ropes. Scott manages to jumps over Duncan and goes for a Backpedal Elbow...but gets caught again and given a Release German Suplex! Scott flies onto his face, and Duncan raises a foot...and STOMPS on the back of the head of Scott! Duncan does this again for his own enjoyment, and then picks Scott up. He puts him in a Waistlock, trying to cause a submission. Duncan has the hold in tightly as Scott tries to his best to escape. He stretches his out a little and tries to break free for a tag...but Duncan delivers an Inverted Atomic Drop! He tags in Francis, who runs the ropes and POUNCES Scott off of Duncan's lap HARD! Scott lands on his face and tries to get up, but Francis runs the ropes and kicks Scott in the face. Scott tries to get up with the ropes' aid, but Francis runs at him as he slid into a corner...and Scott RUNS for it! Scott looks at Francis with his head in the corner. Scott tries for a tag...The bully gets up...and The Best Fighter of Toronto TAGS IN CLAUDE SPEED!

"Oooh boy! Kick butt! Liberty City Lucifer! LCL is ready to tear Francis apart!" Vegeta exclaimed excitedly.

"Oooh man! He stole The Belt from Claude, and now it's time for retribution!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Claude runs into said corner and begins WAILING on the Hardcore Champion! He kicks his gut and Irish Whips him to a different corner opposite of the one they were in. Claude followed suits and CORNER CLOTHESLINES him as soon as he got over to the other corner! Francis is dazed and Claude picks him up and slams him with a Sidewalk Slam! Claude is back up as Francis gets up and Lou Thesz Presses him onto the mat before pounding his face in! Francis holds his face, and Claude bends over as he stalks Francis. He runs towards him, but Francis lifts him over the top! Claude lands on the apron and slides back into the ring, for a KNEE TREMBLER from Francis! The Grey Kid tags in Brad, who flexes and walks over to Claude. "YEAH, BRAD!" he yells out as he picks Claude up., prompting "YOU AREN'T SEXY! YOU AREN'T SEXY!" chants from the vocal crowd. (Tarble: Haha, crowd really making their thoughts known tonight!) Brad goes for a Wet Willie, but Speed reverses it by twisting him around and BICYCLE KICKING BRAD! Brad falls over and Claude pins him!

"Match is up! Claude's got it!" Josh exclaimed.

"This one..." Vegeta said, "Is-"

1...(Game!)

2...(Set!)

DUNCAN breaks it up! Francis also runs in, but Jude blind tags himself in! Jude goes over to Francis and Cactus Clotheslines him over the top of the rope! Claude ducks a Clothesline from Duncan and Roundhouses him in the jaw, sending him over the top! But Brad comes from behind and and LAYS CLAUDE OUT WITH A WET WILLIE!

"WET WILLIE CONNECTS! Match over for Claude!" Drake said. "Go back to Liberty City, LOSER!"

"But Drake..." Tarble said, "He's not the lega-WHOAHOHOOO!"

SCOTT PILGRIM DROPS BRAD WITH KO PUNCH! AND BRAD TURNS INTO A RIGHTEOUS FINISH!

"RIGHTEOUS FINISH! DUUUDE!" Josh exclaimed.

"OOOH YEAH! BULLIES..." Vegeta said, "THIS IS-"

1...(GAME!)

2...(SET!)

3! (MATCH!)

The crowd blasts out in cheers for CMW as they celebrate in the ring! They high-five each other before turning to Claude, who slides into the ring. The thug shakes Scott's and Jude's hands before they all lift their hands up in victory.

"Here are your winners; Claude Speed and Canada's Most Wanted!"

Jude grabs a microphone and speaks. "Hey...hey...Brad...Duncan...Francis...ya got ONE MORE NIGHT WITH THOSE BELTS, DUDES!" The crowd agrees with the statement as The Bullies glare at the three in the ring. "Cause at Wrestlemania...CMW...the new US & IC Champions..and Claude Speed as Hardcore Champ again?...now THAT'S...RIGHTEOUS."

"Break Stuff" blares in the PA system as CMW high-five one another and handshake each other! They then go outside of the ring and high-five literally ever fan with their hand out.

"Eeew all the germy little brats' hands..." Drake said.

"The most over Tag Team we've had in a while! CMW is all about crowd interaction!" Tarble said.

"I won't lie, I am a HUGE CMW fan right now!" Vegeta said.

"But The Bullies are coming back STRONGER and BETTER tomorrow! Wrestlemania is where it counts! And THAT'S where The Bullies retain!" Drake said.

"We'll see, Drake..." Tarble said. "Tomorrow...what will happen between these two groups? The Titles are on the line! Who's going to win?...we gotta watch on tomorrow."

Backstage, Haruhi is spraying her hair, getting herself ready for her SOS Chat segment next. Suddenly, Ramona Flowers walks by. Haruhi glares at Ramona.

"Touch me...and you get suspended." Haruhi gloated. Ramona growls...

"Trust me, I wouldn't touch you for all the money in the world, skank." Ramona roared back. "I'll see you tomorrow...and after that, I won't be seeing you ever...again."

Ramona left Haruhi and walked out of the locker room. Haruhi just "Hmph"'d and continued getting ready.

"Those two aren't allowed to lay a finger on one another tonight." Josh said. "Suspension and No. 1 Contendership is on the line."

"But next up...SOS Chat with The Money in the Bank participants!" Vegeta announced. "Next!"

(Commercial)

We come back to The SOS Chat already set up. The WWE Logo in the corner turns into an SOS logo. Haruhi sits at a teacher's desk with a microphone. Mikuru is serving tea and coffee again. Kyon & Itsuki are on the outside of the ring as "guards", and Yuki is...reading a book.

"Welcome BACK...to SOS Chat!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Now I'm here! And we're going to interview some special guests tonight! First up...The Fallen Hero...Gingka Hagane!"

Gingka walks out to a Chopped & Screwed version of The Metal Fury theme.

"Next up...a guy who KNOWS he's a TRUE hero!...Ben Tennyson!"

"Hero" by Skillet plays as Ben walks out with a smirk.

"Next up...the kid who's been making a buzz...inside and outside the ring...TD Kenelly!"

"Ain't No Stoppin' Me" by Axel plays as TD walks down, staring at Ben.

"Next...the guy who promises that he won't choke if he wins at Wrestlemania...Raimundo!"

"Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin plays as Rai walks out with a serious look on his face.

"Next up...a legendary rebel in the business...Bart Simpson!"

"Deep Trouble" by Bart himself plays the yellow kid out to the ring.

"Next...the self-proclaimed NEW Showstopper...Toon Cruiserweight Champion Timmy Turner!"

"Showstoppa" by Toby Mac plays Timmy out, with his Belt around his waist.

"Next...the Commander-in-Chief of The Rookie Revolution...Souichi Sugano!"

The crowd cheers loud for The Bossman of The RR, as "New Day" by Adelita's Way plays him out.

"Next...a guy who declares that once he wins at Wrestlemania, he'll be able to start his solo career right away...Binky Barnes!"

"Monster" by Kanye West plays Binky out to the ring.

"Then...a returning mainstay...Henry Wong!"

The crowds cheer loud for Henry as "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays him out.

"Next up...a newly crowned World Champion in another company...Sokka!"

The crowd cheers loud for Sokka as The Avatar Ending Theme played for him.

"And finally..." Haruhi stopped as she listened to the chants...

"WE WANT CHARLIE! *Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap* WE WANT CHARLIE! *Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap*"

Haruhi smirked..."Charlie Brown!"

The crowd stood on their feet as Charlie Brown's NEW Theme played...

(Copy & Paste Here)

Charlie Brown stood in the ring as the crowd just chanted his name.

"BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!"

"Dang, this crowd loves him..." Vegeta said.

The Money in the Bank competitors all sit in chairs, stools, and desks, facing Haruhi. The crowd was excited for the interview, and Haruhi started.

"Alright, boys...seems like ALL of you are going to be in Money in the Bank!" Haruhi said. "Well isn't that interesting. You all have a story for the big match this Sunday. A story to tell that shows everyone WHY you deserve the Briefcase. Let's start...with Bart...seniority in terms of how long he's been wrestling."

Bart picks up his mic and talks. "Dudes...I won't lie...I've been gone from The 'E for a while. I've been in and out of companies, and I'm CWF Champion." The crowd cheers at that statement as "BART ERA! BART ERA!" chants fill the air in the arena. "Yeah man, The Bart Era's never gonna die. But I came to Animated because I wanted to come back to the company that I helped revolutionize rebellion in. And it became all to apparant that I was coming back when I won The Toon World Title. I'm a Grand Slamma Jamma now, baby! And then Itachi took it from me a few seconds later...but I'm getting it back as soon as I win that Money in the Bank Briefcase!"

The crowd cheers as Binky grabs his mic. "Bart...I respect you, man...but watch...your...back...this is MY year! 2013 is Binky time! I've had to sit in the background while guys like you, Raimundo..." Binky glares at Henry..."...and OTHERS...got the shots that I wanted. I worked hard in The Tag Division...me & Rattles racked up 5 Tag Title wins in our careers. And I deserve something for it. So I'll be treating myself to that Briefcase tomorrow, and I don't care WHO I have to step on to GET IT!"

Binky finishes, and Henry speaks. "Binky...I saw you glare at me, man. Ya got some form of an ISSUE with me?...cause if you do, we can rectify that in the ring. Of course, I kept hearing my name being dropped by you all of late last year. You think I'm one of the people holding you back? Binky, I haven't held anyone back, that's just you making things up for yourself to believe. I've been out for years, man. Between 2009 and 2013, you had PLENTY of time to make your name! You just didn't DO IT! Don't blame me, Binky. Find something in YOURSELF to blame. As for me? My own revival starts tomorrow. I beat all of you in Money in the Bank...and I go on to cash-in on Itachi or Deadpool. And I dedicate it all to Dawn...and my wonderful new baby on the way. *Blows kiss to the screen* Love you guys!"

The crowd "AAAAAAW"s at Henry's last sentence, but it does nothing but make Timmy go "BLECH!". The "Showstopper Version 2" picks up his mic and speaks. "That was sooo cute, Henry! Tell us mooore!" Timmy chuckles, "Please don't...all that sugary sweet junk...not my thing..."

Henry laughs. "Really? Judging by your teeth, I'd say it was your thing 24/7..."

The crowd goes "OOOOOOOH!" as Timmy growls. "Oooh yeah! Crack jokes towards me! Like YOU'RE perfect! Like YOU'RE cool! Unlike you, Henry, I wasn't handed breaks! I fought for MY Heavyweight Belt in WWT! I fought for my Cruiserweight Title! You're just one of those guys who just goes through life with perfection while guys like me have to FIGHT for what we get! Like at Money in the Bank, when I FIGHT for that Briefcase and WIN IT!"

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...because returning from a CAREER ENDING INJURY...I was just GIVEN THAT..."

"Stop being a tool, Henry..." Souichi spoke up. "You know that you're the 'Golden Boy'. But the truth is...you'll be just another roadblock for The Revolution to get past. One of us three will make it up that ladder. Doesn't matter if it's Me, Ben, or Taiki...what matters is that The RR will reign supreme at Wrestlemania."

Gingka picks up his mic and glares at Souichi. "Oh...just listen to yourself, Sugano. Spouting more of your crap. The same propaganda that ruined me. I listened to your bull...and now I'm in this...state...this Fallen Hero state. Dokuro...Madoka...they won't talk to me. You and GB...RUINED me..."

Souichi spoke, "I spoke the truth, man. You were OVERHYPED. The 'Hero of Anime' my butt. You weren't MY hero. Just a spiky haired goof who happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Well this 'spiky haired goof' is going to be in only one place tomorrow...over your head. I'm climbing that ladder and grabbing the Briefcase...maybe...just maybe...I can feel like a hero again..." Gingka said.

Ben chimed in, "That's nice, emo-guy, but now it's time for me to speak." The crowd "BOOOOOOOOS!" loud at the self-proclaimed Best in the Universe, "Oh yeah! Keep on with the reactions! They're my FUEL! People, what Souichi says is right...someone from The RR IS going to win that Briefcase. But he's being secretive about it...or he just doesn't know who it is yet. I'll give you a hint...the guy who beat Kenelly four weeks ago...the guy who beat CM Punk in a match and beatDOWN Undertaker two weeks ago...the guy who beat Bart Simpson last week...yeah, I BEAT YOU, Bart! But if it wasn't for blondy over there-"

"Oh shut up, Ben! You had that coming! You used your-"

"WAH WAH WAH! Ben cut TD off, mocking him, "Look, Kenelly...you wanna keep whining about that? Go ahead! Whine to every friend you ha-oh wait...you HAVE no friends right now, do you?..." Ben said, "Twitter, dirt-sheets, it's all over the news, TD...you have NO friends save for my alternate universe cousin. And...ohohoooo, if THAT'S who you'll be counting on for life, well you-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" TD exclaimed, "You wanna bring up MY personal life outside this ring, Mr. 'Rape & Falsely Acquitted'? You wanna air out MY dirty laundry? How about we cut the bull and just go to this:...we HATE each other! We can't STAND each other! So how about TONIGHT...we blow off some steam! How about you do this: Grow some NUTS and meet me in the ring in a No Disqualification Match! Perfect before Mania! You and Me...TONIGHT!"

Ben smirked, "I KNOW you're stupid, Kenelly...but insane? To do the same thing over again and expect something DIFFERENT?...fine...you're ON! Me and you tonight...No DQ! No other better way to hype WrestleMania!"

TD nods his head. "And this time...I'm gonna see your dumb little tricks coming..."

Ben chuckles, "TD, I have sooo many more tricks. And you shot YOURSELF in the foot! Cause now THIS...*Points to Omnitrix* *Does a mock Omni-Smash with it*...is PERFECTLY...LEGAL. Good luck, 'Future Face'...Hahaha!" Ben laughed as the crowd chants "AAASSHOOOLE! AAASSHOOOLE!" towards him.

Sokka picks up his mic. "Weeell if Mr. Bieber-cut is done..." The crowd laughs at Sokka's jab, but that only makes Ben annoyed, "I'd like to say my piece. Now I know I'm a World Champion in another company, like Bart! But unlike Bart, I'm not so well known. I've been doing this for a while, and to finally get my name out there. A former Toon Tag and Intercontinental Champion...and never getting the attention he deserved. Well I'm fighting for tomorrow, baby! This match is gonna be the wake up call everyone here needs! I will win Money in the Bank! I will CONQUER the Ladder Match! And I will *Crowd joins in* SHOW..NO..FEAR!"

The crowd chants "SHOW NO FEAR! SHOW NO FEAR!" as Sokka holds his head high. Raimundo is about to speak, but the crowd is cheering TOO LOUD for him to even say anything. The crowd favorite chuckled a bit and looked up to the cheering crowd. Rai spoke. "You guys love me, huh?" The crowd cheered in order to give him a "Yes!". Rai nods his head. "Cool...not many guys in the back think that I can do it. They think I'm not cut out for the main event. They think that, just like Deadpool, I shouldn't be at the top." The crowd boos to this. "But...this is something that I've been told for years. And I haven't paid them NO MIND YET! *Smiles* At Wrestlemania, I'm gonna climb that ladder and pull that Briefcase down. My career DEPENDS on that one moment! And I promise ALL OF YOU...that all of the support you've given me since 2000...it won't be in vain." Raimundo nodded his head as he took in the cheers. He then looked over to Charlie Brown. "Charlie Brown...congrats on making it here, man. I know it was hard, but the reward's worth it. But don't think that means I'm gonna lay down and let you take my dream...you gotta WORK a liiittle bit more, buddy."

Raimundo winked at Charlie Brown, who took in his OWN giant applause! The 1950's Kid chuckled and spoke. "Thanks, Rai...it really means a lot to hear that from you." Charlie Brown nods as he speaks up. "The road here was tough. I wanted to give up several times. And I was close to giving up so many times before. Guys like...Sackboy...and Tidus...and Spin...and David Williams Jr...and Hernan...they really really helped back in my darkest moments. I would sit alone and wonder if it was worth it...and they'd tell me it was...and they were telling the truth. I gotta thank Dan. And Snoopy too. Linus to an extent. But...I mostly wanna thank all of you...*Points to the crowd* you all. The fans. Everyone who cheered and hoped that I'd make it. Your fanmail...your fandom...your cheers...they were all motivators. And I'm motivated to WIN THAT BRIEFCASE! For EVERYONE who supported me for the past few months! For everyone who supported me for the past few years! This next win is for you! And no, Rai! I DON'T think that you'll just lie down. I KNOW that I will WORK for the Briefcase! My Road to Wrestlemania is complete, but my stay at the big show...THAT'S gonna MAKE me or BREAK me! And trust me...I want to be MADE..."

Charlie Brown looks up at everyone and nods his head. Each of the competitors stand up and stare...and then glare at each other.

"Oooh boy...I think I know what's coming next. I'll just...leave you all to it." Haruhi said. "That is SOS Chat, and I'm-"

TD TACKLES BEN DOWN AND INITIATES THE BRAWL!

"-SAVE THE COFFEE, MIKURU!" Haruhi exclaims as The SOS Brigade hightail it out of the way of the brawl!

"The participants in the ALL TOO CLASSIC BRAWL!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Somebody's gonna come out on TOOOP!" Josh exclaimed as Charlie Brown SUICIDE DIVED ONTO GINGKA AND BINKY!

TD and Ben trade punches in the ring and TD kicks his gut and goes for a Famousser. Ben gets out of it and pushes TD into the ropes...and TD bounces RIGHT INTO THE OMNI-SMASH! Ben then turns around INTO A CROSSBODY FROM RAIMUNDO! The Dragon of Wind stands up and raises his hands in the air as Henry is behind him. Rai turns around and Henry CLOCKS him with an elbow! Rai rolls out the ring, and meanwhile CB goes UNDER the ring...and pulls out a LADDER! Charlie Brown throws the ladder into the ring and sets it up, right when Henry sees him. Souichi grabs Henry and delivers a Max Drive to him, sending him rolling out of the ring. CB began climbinb the ladder, but Timmy began climbinb as well! CB began reaching for the Briefcase, but Timmy punches him in the chest and tries pushing him off. Charlie Brown, however, manages to PUSH TIMMY OFF THE LADDER AND ONTO SOUICHI! Both RR Members roll out of the ring as Charlie Brown unhooks The Briefcase from the hook, leading the crowd into a massive frenzy!

"Charlie Brown looking oh so good tonight!" Tarble said. "The kid...I think he has a chance. He's MY pick!"

"Oh! Ha! Right! Charlie Brown?" Drake said, "The guy can't even kick a FOOTBALL! Let alone win THIS match! He only WON last week due to Dan's interference! Give me Ben! The Best in the Universe!"

"Ha! Ben?...I got Raimundo." Josh said. "The guy's a threat cause he WANTS THAT LAST SHOT...Raimundo's got this one..."

Vegeta chuckled. "Good choices, children...but I have Kenelly! The Tomato Shirt to pick up the hard fought victory!"

Charlie Brown stands tall atop the ladder, letting the crowd's cheers and warm welcomes encompass him.

Backstage, a trash can is ablaze with a fire inside of it as it sits in a pitch black room. Suddenly, a figure in a dark orange robe walks towards the fire. The figure flips the hood off, revealing himself as Linus.

"Last week was a triumphant call to arms. The Army of The Great was formed last week when Ash Ketchum was taken down by the four men known as The Brotherhood of Mutants." The crowd boos as "MAGNEEETO! MAGNEEETO!" chants randomly broke out. "The Brotherhood of Mutants have agreed to join me...NOT because of their past affiliations with Ash and his streak...but because they believe in The Great Pumpkin's message of redemption. After they left in 2004 under...unfortunate circumstances...they wanted a second chance at life. And The Brotherhood heard my message...and gave me a call. And after annointing them...they became...The Army of The Great Pumpkin. And for their first campaign...we must end the streak of Ash Ketchum at Wrestlemania. A streak that, if broken, will give the breaker unimaginable momentum and pull. He would be the man of the locker-room. The one who is seen as 'one of the best'. The success and fame wouldn't be temporary, oh no. The rewards are limitless..."

The Brotherhood walk into the scene, the fire revealing their faces and bodies.

Blob spoke first. "Ash Ketchum...eleven years ago, I fought you in a match for The Toon Championship. And ever since then...I've felt regret. I couldn't end what would've grown to become one of WWE's most amazing feats early. The streak could've ended EARLY by MY hand. But we underestimated you back then. Ms. Finster just didn't see that you always bounce back no matter what. She just couldn't see that you aren't a man who gives up no matter how many times you get put down. She didn't see it. But LINUS saw it. He saw so much."

Avalanche nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Linus...he knew what you'd do. He studied your past WrestleMania rivalries. He always has. Even now. He sees your highest points...and lowest points. He studies what makes you tick. He wants to get inside your head. Because he knows that you can always get up after a beatdown...but mindgames...mindgames like the ones you played on him before he returned...THAT is his forté. He got into your head when he summoned us up to attack you. He got into your head when he knew you couldn't fight ALL of us. He got into your head when he kidnapped your Pikachu. He got into your head when he took your mom and revealed us as the attackers. He has done so much to get inside that pea brain of yours...and it's working. And...now...you're not even HERE tonight! You're busy hiding like a coward somewhere! Well trust us...showing up tomorrow will not be a wise decision anyway."

Linus takes the lead back. "Ash...at WrestleMania, it's all about the streak...and I'm going to find so many ways to kill it. You're mind is corrupted. It's about time you figured out how to go about your career post-Streak. Because it will be CRUSHED."

Linus backs away from the fire, going back into the shadows. Everyone else in the Brotherhood backs away, save for Toad, who grabs a bucket of water and puts out the fire, creating...total darkness.

*Commercial*

"Chilling promo by Linus before the commercial break...can he do it?...we gotta watch tomorrow to find out..." Tarble said.

"I gotta say...he has the biggest chance ANYONE has ever had YET!" Drake said. "I'm calling it: Linus is 'The 1' in 17-1..."

"Well folks, later on tonight, Sailor Moon is in action! And after her...HUUUGE speech last week and her actions towards Commander Duke as well...she has a MATCH!" Vegeta exclaimed. "The rookie Frida Suarez, on twitter, had ran her big old mouth and said she could beat Sailor! So GB made the match! Moon vs. Suarez, Viridian City Street Fight!"

"This is...I don't know for Frieda...I don't know if she can HANDLE Moon in a Street Fight." Josh said. "Helped revolutionize extreme in WWE during The Attitude Era. Frida's fighting a female pioneer of hardcore."

"Her chances ARE considerebly low. But in The WWE...ANYTHING is possible." Tarble said.

Pokemon Rival's Theme for D&P plays as Paul stomps out, cocky as ever. The bell rings as the crowd gives him a considerable amount of cheers, due to him being a Pokémon trainer.

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from The Sinnoh Region; Paul!"

"The first Hardcore Champion since its revival last year, but Paul hasn't had much success as of late." Tarble said. "But being put on Team GB should be a major turning point, he says."

"Paul wants to prove to GB that his choice was a right one. And with Team TW down one guy...I think Team GB's got a pretty good team for the win." Vegeta said.

"The Bakugan Theme" plays as Dan Kuso walks out, Gold in the Fort Briefcase in hand! The crowd cheers loud for The Brawler as he holds his arms up and brings them back down forcibly, setting off a loud explosion of red fireworks behind him!

"And his opponent; now residing in California; The Pyrus Brawler, Dan Kuso!"

"Dan Kuso just ushered in his own death sentence last week..." Drake said. "He screwed Broly over! YOU DON'T SCREW BROLY OVER!"

"Dan's expiration date...one last day..." Josh said. "I'd hate to believe that, but-"

"But nothing, Nichols...Kuso's done for. He's got 24 hours left. He'd BEST use them wisely." Vegeta said.

"Well nothing spells good last better than a win here tonight. Paul wants to pull the upset and prove to GB that he was a good investment. Dan wants WrestleMania last minute momentum. Who'll walk out with the win? Let's watch!" Tarble said.

The bell rings as the crowd chants "YOU'RE GONNA DIE! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" towards Dan. (Josh: Wow, this crowd's harsh...) Dan shakes his head at the crowd and raises his hand for a Test of Strength with Paul. The Pokémon Trainer raises his hand as well and goes for a tie-KICK to the gut! A cheap trick by Paul opens Dan up for a flury of shots from Paul. Paul pounds on the back of Paul repeatedly before bouncing off the ropes and getting GRABBED by Dan and thrown out of the ring through the middle of the ropes! Paul gets gets on the outside, and Dan runs the ropes...and Baseball Slides Paul into the barricade. Paul gets up and Dan gets onto the apron and jumps off...and Double Axe Handles Paul down! Dan gets up and so does Paul. He slams his head onto the barricade and then goes for a Irish Whip. Paul reverses The Whip...but manages to hop to the TOP of the steps and jumps off, Back Elbowing Paul in the face! Paul hangs onto the barricade and tries getting up as Dan rolls in the ring and rolls back out. Dan stays on the apron again and sees Paul ready to get up. Dan dove off...and Paul caught him and THREW HIM into the barricades with a Belly to Belly! Paul walks up to Kuso and grabs him by the head. He yanks him up and throws him into the corner! Kuso's head bounces off the corner post and Paul runs to Dan and Short-Arm Clotheslines him down! Paul rolls Dan back into the ring.

"Paul taking control of the match. Dan WAS in control, but a costly mistake cost him." Vegeta said.

"Any mistakes tomorrow could be Dan's last...he shouldn't make many more..." Josh said.

"Easier SAID than done..." Tarble sighed.

Dan gets up, and Paul knees his gut and grabs his head from behind. He slams Kuso over his knee and then delivers a Neckbreaker. Paul pins Dan. 1...2...Dan kicks out. Kuso holds his back, and Paul adds more to his misery with more stomps. Dan gets up, holding his back, and Paul gets behind Dan and Roundhouses his back. Paul then grabs him and delivers an under-armed grab to the neck and delivers a Backbreaker, Orton-style. (Josh: Oh no, he's targeting that back! That could spell disaster if Broly picks that apart tomorrow!) Paul pins Dan. (Vegeta: It could spell disaster right now if Paul picks up the upset win here!) 1...2...Dan kicks out. Dan gets up and Paul Irish Whips him into the corner. Paul charges at him, but Dan gets two feet up and bounces off the ropes. Paul goes for an Arm Drag, but Dan turns the move into a Monkey Flip! The Brawler tries to gain momentum and looks to the loving crowd. "ONE MORE DAY! ONE MORE DAY!" they all chant as Dan nods his head. He stalks Paul and then unleashes several har Chops to the chest, followed by the obligatory "WOOO"s! Dan performs a Two-Handed Chop and takes Paul down, then jumps over Paul as he runs towards them. Paul turns around into a Discus Clothesline!

"Dan gaining some steam, Paul's gotta get back in this with a big move or reversal!" Vegeta said.

Dan kicks Paul's gut and hooks his head. He lifts Paul up and puts him on the top corner. He climbs to the top as well and looks around the stadium as much as he could. He kicks hooks Paul's arm and hooks the head. He stands tall on the corner and...Paul isn't budging. The Superplex is not going well, and Paul is just staying on the corner. He then LIFTS Dan onto his shoulders...AND DELIVERS A DEATH VALLEY DRIVER OFF THE TOP OF THE ROPES! Dan is LAID OUT!

"And THAT is the big move/reversal I meant!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Is it really OVER for Dan already?" Josh questioned, "Couldn't even make it to Mania?"

Paul hops over to Dan and pins him.

"Oooh this..." Drake says, "Is-"

1 (Game!)...

2 (Set!)...

Dan KICKS OUT!

"Ma-whoa, he kicked out?" Drake said. "Interested again!"

"...Was he saying my phrase in front of me?..." Vegeta just questioned.

Paul growls, wanting to put away Kuso in a giant upset win. He beats on him a little more before picking Dan back up and putting him on his shoulders.

"Oh man, from off the top now a regular one...The match is in the favor of Pa-DAN!" Josh exclaimed...

...as Dan escapes the hold and reverses it...with a hook to the arms...INTO THE PYRUS PLANT!

"PYRUS PLANT! The Double Underhook Facebuster of Dan's has taken Paul down!" Tarble said as Dan climbed to the top, "And HERE'S where he FINISHES him!"

Dan climbs high to the top and stands tall. Paul holds his head...and Dan jumps off...

...AND LANDS THE PYRUS SPLASH (Frog Splash) ONTO PAUL!

"PYRUS SPLASH!" Tarble exclaimed, "The Frog Splash variant has just taken down Paul!"

"And, if I may SAY SO..." Vegeta demanded as Dan pinned Paul.

1 (Game!)...

2 (Set!)...

3! (And Match!)

The bell rings as the crowd cheers for Dan on what some are calling his "Final Hours".

"Here is your winner; Dan Kuso!"

"Dan impressed tonight! I think he-"

Tarble's cut off as "Enter Sandman" plays. The cheers turned into boos and the jubilant personality of Dan turned just sour...

"Cost him a match!" Drake exclaimed, "And don't think DEATH is extreme! Broly is nuts, and ever since last week...he wants Dan's head on a PLATE!"

"The match is over! Let Dan rest!" Tarble exclaimed.

Dan gets in a stance as Broly walks onto the stage and glares at Dan.

"No reast for the weary!" Vegeta exclaimed as Broly began speedwalking,

Dan sees this...and runs the ropes...and goes through the ropes pushes Broly into the barricade! The crowd goes NUTS as these two FINALLY BRAWL with evened odds! Dan kicks Broly's face and then Dropkicks him into the steps! Dan runs over to Broly, who SPEARS DAN OUT OF HIS BOOTS! Dan lies on his head, writhing in pain, while Broly grabs Dan and lifts him high over his head. Dan gets down and kicks Broly's legs, chopping him down to size, and KAWADA KICKS him! And then KICKS THE TEMPLE! Broly holds his head as Dan then goes under the ring and grabs a chair. Dan walks back over to Broly and SLAMS the chair over his hea-...no, Broly SWATS THE CHAIR AWAY AND CHOPS DAN ON THE CHEST WITH AN OPEN PALM! Dan gasps for air as the pan sized hand grabs Kuso's face and...the security guards separate the two before Broly could land his Gigantic Spike attack. Broly chuckles as he turns to Dan, who the security has subdued and kept back. Broly willingly leaves...but Dan runs through the security and jumps onto Broly! The Legendary Super Saiyan gets tackles to the ground due to tripping and Dan goes to town on Broly's legs! Broly gets up and Dan tries to punch him some more, but security grabs Dan. Broly runs through the sea of security and pushes as many as he can away! Broly runs and TACKLES DAN TO THE GROUND! Broly stomps HARD on Dan's gut and twists his foot on him. The security and now a few superstars grabs Broly and drag him to the back as security keeps hold of Dan. "LET THEM FIIIGHT! *Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap*" chants break out in the crowd as Dan just stares dead at Broly. "YOU WANNA KILL ME? YOU CAN'T KILL FIGHTING SPIRIT! YOU CAN'T KILL FIGHTING SPIRIT!"

"This thing is just PERSONAL, it's GRITTY, it's INSANE...it's PERFECT for the ultimate grudge match at WrestleMania!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Broly and Dan...the match that will DESTROY and RUIN Dan's career...or add so much more to it."

"Becoming the FOURTH man to defeat Broly in a match. That's insane! Dan helped CB last week!...but who's gonna help Dan?" Josh wondered.

"Maybe he can actually do it?...it might not be so impossible..." Tarble said as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, and Bakugan's getting another season!" Drake exclaimed sarcastically, "Guys...Dan's DEAD at WrestleMania! These are Dan's LAST hours...he had better make them a good few hours!"

"It all comes to a head tomorrow...Life or Death..." Tarble said.

Backstage, Penny Sanchez is on standby.

"Salutations! Penny Sanchez here, with my special guest at this time...Sailor Moon!"

The crowd boos her to hell and back, but Moon just keeps her upset and disgusted grimace on display for everyone to see. "Now, Moon, you-"

Moon cut Penny off..."Y'know...but I remember when people just called me Sailor...THOSE were the days! Just being called 'Sailor'! Of course, we can't DO THAT now...because MAAARS is here. Well screw her, call me Sailor. CALL ME SAILOR..."

Penny gulps and speaks. "Um...o-o-okay...SAILOR...you face rookie Frida Sanchez in a Viridian City Street Fight. Your full thoughts?"

Sailor looked down and shook her head. "Y'know...I've gotten texts...and calls...and emails...and even almost got fined for what I did last week...but Duke...he just let it all go. He said he had 'plans' for me. Now...see, my deeds last week were considered 'heinous'...and off-camera, I broke a NXT Rookie's leg in multiple places and ended her career. Roberta Tubbs...get well..." Sailor gave the camera a wink and a peace sign. "Now people wanna blame me and call me psycho...say my words were 'wrong'...but I remember EXPLICITELY saying that I wouldn't give two craps about what the puppets said. And I STILL don't care. Never will. But see, Frida's seen what I can do. Suarez has seen my work since 1993. And she's seen my recent mean streak. She knows I'm capable of bad things. Things that'll close so many doors for her. Doors she needs LEGS for. Frida...ya got some time left...start trying to find a good new career. In these next few minutes, I'm gonna recommend that you go to a job finder and search for open career opportunities. Because this door...the chance to be in The WWE...it's closing slowly...and I'm making sure I slam the door on you REEEAL hard."

Sailor walks away, and the camera pans out to capture Sailor Moon & The Outsiders walking away.

"Chilling words from Sailor Moon. Frida Suarez is about to go through hell on earth..." Josh said.

"Poor Frida...but...then again...ANYTHING can happen." Tarble said, "Speaking of anything, I think anything and EVERYTHING happened to bring us to this point, folks...Goku vs. Taiki...we're gonna take you back...right now.

_"Burn in my Light" by Mercy Drive plays as the bell rings. _

_Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; representing Digivolution; "The Legend Killer", Taiki Kudo! _

_Iroh: OK, I'll bite; what is this? _

_Vegeta: He's the Legend Killer! He can do it!_

_HEY!_

_Taiki bounces off the ropes and lands a Knee Drop onto Yamcha_

_HEY!_

_Taiki grabs Yamcha and Flapjacks him onto the steel steps behind him!_

_..._

_He gets up only to receive a RKO from Taiki! He then pins Yamcha. _

_HEY! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY..._

_1,2,3! _

_(The bell rings) _

_Goofy: Here is your winner, Taiki Kudo! _

_Iroh: Well the young boy won his first match against a legend! And this is an accomplishment! _

_Vegeta: The young Legend Killer has just killed his first in a long line of legends that will suffer the same fate._

_*Static*_

_"-that will suffer the same fate."_

_*Static*_

_"-that will suffer the same fate."_

_*Static*_

_*Slowed down* *Music starts to slow* "-that will suffer the same fate."_

_..._

_...Yamcha gets up and waves at the crowd as they cheer him on. But suddenly, Taiki runs in and stomps him out in the middle of the ring. _

_Tarble: HEY! That was totally unneccessary! That match was over!_

_..._

_Yamcha is kneeling down struggling to get up right before Taiki runs up to him and..._

_Iroh: OOOH! HE PUNTED HIM IN THE SKULL! HE PUNTED HIM IN THE SKULL! _

_Tarble: NOOO! WHAT'S THE POINT! THE MATCH WAS OVER!_

_..._

_Taiki: HA! You see...I AM A LEGEND KILLER! I am better then Yamcha...and I DEFINETLY better then the ENTIRE Z Fighters... _

_The crowd boos as Vegeta looks on confused. _

_Vegeta: Aaaah, the brat thinks he's better... _

_Iroh: Then The Z Fighters... _

_Vegeta:...then me? How dare he? _

_Taiki then gives a sly glance at Vegeta before dropping the mic and rolling out the ring. _

_Vegeta: *Pfffft*, brat...I'd end him...wrestling or a street fight..._

_As Tien walks down the ramp, Taiki runs down and RKOs him onto the metal part of the ramp! Taiki grabs him and throws him into the ring. The ref checks on Tien, and he tells him he's OK. The bell rings and Taiki has Tien on his face again with an RKO! _

_Wyatt: This isn't fair! _

_Tarble: The match shouldn't keep going! _

_..._

_Tien is on his knees trying to get up, and Taiki just runs towards him and PUNTS HIM IN THE SKULL! The pin... 1...2...3!_

_He grabs Trunks's head as he gets into position. He jumps forward...RKO! Taiki crawls towards Trunks for the pin. _

_1... _

_2... _

_3! _

_Tarble: DARN IT!_

_He charges up one more time and grabs Taiki's neck! He lifts him up, but Taiki turns it into an RKO! Vegeta's Super Saiyan aura fades out and Taiki goes for the pin. _

_1... _

_2... _

_3!_

_The bell rings, and Taiki rolls out the ring. He yells "I TOLD YOU!" and does The Legend Killer pose._

_Krillin stands tall and dives off for a Destructo Disk (Diving Discus Lariat)...INTO AN RKO! Taiki pins the Krillin!_

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_..._

_Taiki RKOS KRILLIN WITH THE CHAIR AROUND HIS NECK!_

_..._

_Taiki runs forward and PUNTS KRILLIN!_

_"All in front of his daughter!" Tarble exclaimed._

_Taiki and Piccolo collided in the middle of the ring! The Lariat was swung, but Taiki swung around it and began spinning Piccolo around with him. The force of the spin twisted them both around to the point where the momentum was perfect... _

_... _

_...FOR AN RKO! _

_"THE RKO CONNECTED!" Tarble screamed. _

_"NO! NO! NO!" Vegeta whined. _

_"Come on, Piccolo..." said Goku, hoping for the best. _

_Taiki crawled over to Piccolo, and hooked the leg._

_..._

_"Oh no, he's wanting a Punt!" Tarble exclaimed. _

_Goku took off his headphones and entered into the ring. _

_"Kakarot!" Vegeta said. _

_Goku slid into the ring and guarded his friend from The Punt. Taiki looked up at Goku and laughed a bit. Goku told him to leave the ring, to which Taiki responded with a chuckle and a scoff. He left the ring, and said to Goku "Wrestlemania. Right around the corner." Taiki jumped off the apron and walked off._

_Gotenks dives off... ...but Taiki puts his knee up! The knees to Gotenks's chest sends him reeling back...and Taiki gets up and hits The RKO! The crowd and commentators groan as Taiki pins Gotenks. _

_1... _

_2... _

_3!_

_Gohan rushes for the-POW!-YUSUKE KICKS GOHAN IN THE KNEE! _

_"WHERE DID HE COME FROM?" Tarble screamed. _

_"OH CRAP, KAKAROT'S BRAT SCREWED HIMSELF UP!" Vegeta said. _

_Yusuke bends Gohan down, and lifts him up... ...AND SPIRIT DRIVERS HIM THROUGH THE TABLE! _

_"NO!" Tarble yelled._

_Taiki crawls towards him for the pin as an irate crowd booes The General. _

_1... _

_2... _

_3!_

_The bell rings, and Gohan is laid out. Taiki celebrates admist thunderous boos as he yells out "WRESTLEMANIA BABAAAAAAAY!"_

_Gohan tries his best to get up, but Taiki plants him with a T-Kudo! Yusuke joins in on the beatdown, and Taiki waits in the corner...waiting for an all so nasty punt... "This is ENOUGH!" Tarble yelled out. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Taiki readies himself as Yusuke continues to beat on Gohan... ... ...But "Rock the Dragon" plays, and EVERYONE is on their feet as Goku runs down the ramp! _

_"GOKU'S HERE! GOKU'S HERE!" Tarble said. _

_"AND TAIKI LOVES IT! TAIKI WANTS SOME ACTION NOW!" Vegeta yelled out as well. _

_Goku slides into the ring and Shoulder Tackles Taiki to the ground! Yusuke kicks Goku's back and tries for a Spirit Driver! He Irish Whips Yusuke to the ropes, but Yusuke ducks The Drill Kick. Goku turns around INTO A T-KUDO! THE ENTIRE CROWD HAS THEIR JAWS ON THE GROUND! _

_"HE JUST DROPPED KAKAROT!" Vegeta looked on, stunned. _

_"Taiki took Goku out...HE has the momentum going into Mania..." Tarble said. "It's official...Taiki vs. Goku...Wrestlemania 28...the legacy of The Z Fighters rests on his shoulders." _

_"But if his shoulders are on the ground like they are now, then what?" Vegeta said. _

_Taiki stands tall over father and son as he raises his arms in victory._

_"Wrestlemania XI…THIS is what established Goku as the king of WWE. This event made Goku the legend he is today. And yet…when I look at Goku today…more specifically at X-Roads…you wanna know what I saw? I saw a man…a man who is WAY past his prime. A man who, despite his past records, can't seem to win a match in the 21st century. He's lost to Itachi and lost to Vegeta in 2005 and 2006 respectively. Poor brain dead idiot. I really had respect for him. But now it's gone. It went away the day I decided to look more into Goku's past. We all know he was supposed to kill us all until he bumped his head as a baby. We all know he turned into a giant ape and crushed a lot of things as a kid. But…did you know…that he didn't even need to work a damn day in his life." _

_"All I see is reports of 'Vince pushing Goku!' *Shots of Goku in the 90s*_

_'McMahon to put Goku in Main Event!' *Shots of Goku in WrestleMania Main Events*_

_'Vince McMahon making Goku his Face' *Shots of Goku on various magazine covers*_

…_Mr. McMahon made Goku…Goku didn't make Goku. Instead of the numerous guys in the back. Ranma, Aladdin, etc…he picked this low IQ monkey to be his face. And what makes it worse is that he was picked over a numerous amount of guys who work BETTER than him. I honestly lost all respect for Goku…he hasn't worked for his top spot. He was HANDED it. I was never handed success…I had to fight EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR BUDDIES FOR IT! Yamcha, Tien, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Gotenks, Gohan…and now you, Goku. Fitting, really…the event that rebirthed your career…will be the even where I KILL it…"_

_"...Honestly...I'm excited. Once again, the world is on my shoulders. Everything's riding on me! I love it! Makes the adrenaline rush! I wish we could fight right now! But for now...I'm just gonna wait...the best battles are worth waiting for...although I do wish Taiki would come out now...I wanna say something to him...man to man." _

_Goku turned to the stage and waited for Taiki to get up. Nothing played for now... Goku continued to wait for it, but nothing happened still. The wait was somewhat uneasy..._

_..._

_*Somber music starts*_

_"Hey..hey Goku!" _

_Everyone turned to The Titantron and watched...Taiki Kudo's face on the big screen. _

_"Hey! Goku! We're video-chatting! Skype! I know that's a pretty tough conccept to handle for a monkey like you! It's okay!" Taiki said. "Now...you may be wondering where I am! Well...West City...I think...this lovely, quaint house. And...oh?..what a lovely inside of said house. I let myself in earlier...got a nice tour from the lovely lady who lived there!" _

_Taiki walks into the house...and the inside is wrecked. Debris everywhere, windows broken, tables smashed, the entire scene looked like a home invasion...and it was. "Oh?...Heheh...wow...somebody really messed up in here...it's...not right...somebody should clean." Taiki said as he walked around. "The kitchen's a mess, the living room's in shambles, and...the lady of the house is NOWHERE to be found!" Taiki looked all over the place for the "Lady of the House", all the while Goku seemed to get madder and madder. "AH, found her!" Taiki said as he moved camera around to show everyone the lady of the house..._

_AKA Chi-Chi...she had been pushed a couple of times, and had a tiny bruise on her face. Goku began yelling at Taiki, "NO! NO! YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" _

_"Oh? Wait...this is your wife?...hm...she did look familiar..." Taiki said as he put the camera down, recording Chi-Chi trying to get up. He stepped out of frame as he spoke. _

_"Well...here's to Wrestlemania, Mr. Legend!" _

_Chi-Chi got on her knees and hands..._

_..._

_...AND GOT PUNT KICKED RIGHT IN THE TEMPLE! _

_"OOOH!" Sarge cringed. _

_"Oh for the..." Tarble facepalmed. _

_"He went there!" Vegeta said, wide eyed. _

_"Now let me get out before you-" Taiki was cut-off, as GOKU stood RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM DUE TO INSTANT TRANSMISSION! Taiki got several hits to the face and was knocked into a table! Goku walked towards him, but Taiki kicked his knee! Taiki then grabbed his laptop and faced the camera towards him. _

_"Smile for the camera!" He said before SMASHING THE LAPTOP OVER GOKU'S HEAD! The shot caused the feed to black out on the 'Tron, leaving everyone in thee dark as to what happened._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Let's face it...I'm shocked too. That kid's only unlocked Saiyan rage though. Nothing more, nothing less." Vegeta said_.

"Taiki unlocked the pure, unbridled rage of the Saiyan inside Goku. It's going to be a brutal contest. The match will not be Goku having fun...this kid's going to be treated like Frieza...Cell...Buu...Taiki's no longer a challenge...he's an enemy." Tarble said.

"I'll say THIS...when you make an enemy of a Saiyan...you're screwed. Point blank." Vegeta said.

"Oooh, I insulted a monkey!" Drake said as he mocked Vegeta. "Taiki just got MOMENTUM! He just turned Goku's biggest advantage...his name...and turned it into nothing but crap! Taiki's going into WrestleMania and ending his streak of Z-Brilliance with a win!"

"Drake, I don't know...Goku's ANGRY! Pissed! He doesn't want to just see if he can beat Taiki, he wants to see how many bones of Taiki he can BREAK!" Josh exclaimed.

Backstage, Frida Suarez is walking to the ring. She sighs and jumps around, "shaking the nerves out". Her match is next...and she's about to go out there. Libby Folfax runs up to her just in the nick of time.

"*Huff* *Huff* Dang, girl! I almost missed ya!" Libby fixed her hair and blouse and stood up straight. "I just GOTTA know! Any last words?"

Frida nods..."Yeah...I do...I wanna say...that these are NOT my last words! These words are just the first of MANY MANY MORE of my illustrious career! I'm winning tonight...NEXT...and I'm gonna go WIN for the rookies that Sailor's made quit. For all the dreams she's crushed. For all the lives she's ruined. I have 8 years of rookies, dreamers, and 'almost theres' on my back...and I'm making sure Sailor doesn't ruin it."

Frida walks off to the gorilla position...ready for a fight.

"...Frida Suarez...versus...Sailor Moon...next!" Tarble said.

*Commercial*

"We're back folks, in LOVELY Viridian City!" Tarble exclaimed as a panorama view of the Indigo Plateau is being shown to everyone. "Me with my brother Vegeta and step-brothers Drake & Josh, and we're gonna check out the rivalry that's been brewing between Ramona Flowers and Haruhi Suzumiya.

_OCTOBER WEEK 2_

_Scott walks off and Ramona goes off somewhere else. She then accidentally bumps into Haruhi._

_Ramona: Oh, sorry. _

_Haruhi: Watch where you're going… _

_Ramona: Sheez…I said sorry…bitch. _

_Haruhi: Um…what was that? _

_Ramona: Would you like for me to say that louder? BIIIIIIII-TCH! _

_Haruhi: Would you enjoy my fist in your face? _

_Ramona: Can't be as painful as the foot up your ass… _

_Haruhi slaps Ramona, who comes back with a vicious right hand. They get into a tie-up, but Sarutobi breaks it up. _

_Sarutobi: Haruhi! Not now! You have a match next! Save it for then! You, Miss Flowers…you're not even an employee here…are you? _

_Ramona: No. Sarutobi: Well, how about this? You go down to the ring and watch the match. And if you enjoy what you see, you may join this show. _

_Ramona: Will I be allowed to beat the hell out of the freak here?_

_Sarutobi: If we schedule the match. _

_Ramona: Hmmm…I accept your offer. See you, Suzumiya… _

_Ramona walks off, but not before slapping Haruhi dead in the face. The Anime girl scowls at the American girl, and walks off to her match._

_Sailor distracts the ref and Rika gets a pair of brass knuckles with Gwen's name on them. Haruhi holds her, but Ramona gets on the apron and kicks Rika's bad ankle, sending her back down. Haruhi runs towards her, angry as ever, and tackles off the apron, sending Ramona face first into the CAW announce table!_

_..._

_TW: OK...so you two are busy arguing...but Ramona...tell me...what are your thoughts on Anima-_

_Ramona: Get me a contract. *The crowd cheers* _

_TW: Oh...well, OK then! _

_Ramona: And get me a match with her! _

_TW: Well, I have a better idea! Adding to the 6 woman Scramble..._

_...Ramona will be a Special Guest Referee! _

_Vegeta: WHAT? _

_Haruhi yells at the top of her lungs "WHAT? WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?", but TW ignores them. _

_TW: See you ladies later! _

_..._

_Haruhi starts throwing items, like bell rings and chairs, around in frustration as Ramona just shrugs and smirks._

_OCTOBER WEEK 3_

_Shots of Ramona and Haruhi walking to the ring in their first match._

_..._

_The bell rings, and Haruhi and Ramona get into a tie-up, ending with a European Uppercut from Haruhi. She gives Ramona's face a series of punches, but Ramona counters one with a powerful right jab to the face of Haruhi. Ramona starts going lightning fast, giving Haruhi jab after jab after jab. Haruhi stumbles about, while Ramona grows a smirk on her face, remarking, _

_"This crap is easy. All I got to do is fight? (Elbow to Haruhi) This is like my life! (Knee to Haruhi's gut) I (Knee to the gut again) love (Knee) to (Knee) FIGHT! (Falling Double Knees to the gut)"_

_..._

_Ramona goes towards Haruhi, who is trying to crawl towards the barricade. Ramona grabs her, but Haruhi trips her up, sending her face first into the barricade! Haruhi, angrier then normal, goes to the timekeeper's area and grabs Goofy's chair. She goes to Ramona and smacks her in the back with it! The bell rings, signifying the DQ, but Haruhi wails away at Ramona's back! _

_Tarble: What was that for? _

_Vegeta: Sending a message to Ramona saying, "DON'T screw with me, rookie!" _

_Scott grabs the chair from Haruhi and tells her to go away. Haruhi concedes, leaving the ringside area. Scott helps Ramona up and the try to go backstage._

_...Until Haruhi grabs Ramona and throws her into the crowd! Ramona lands on her face, hitting the hard floor. Haruhi picks Haruhi up, and gives her The MysticDog onto the cold, hard floor! Ramona is laid out as Scott goes to help her. Haruhi is grabbed by security and complies with their orders to leave, raising her hands to concede defeat. _

_The crowd screams in unison, "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" as she exclaims, "You better not screw me over tomorrow, got that?", as she is taken to the back. _

_Vegeta: Message sent! Ramona better call it straight down the middle, or else she has to deal with Haruhi again!_

_SURVIVOR SERIES 2012_

_Sakura celebrates her temporary win, and cheers along with the crowd! However, Haruhi ends it early with a MysticDog, driving her face onto then mat! Haruhi goes for the pin! 1... _

_... _

_2..._

_..._

_Ramona gets up, shaking her wrist in pain. _

_Courtney: Oh, what BS! _

_Tarble: What? She could have a legitimate sprain! _

_Courtney: You BUY this crap? _

_Haruhi gets up, threatening Ramona, who nonchalantly looks at her and yawns. Haruhi grabs her by her collar and gets in her face, telling her to count correctly, or she'll hurt her. Ramona responds with a right hand to her face, sending Haruhi stumbling back...into a Manna Breaker from Gwen! Ramona counts fast! _

_1-2-3! _

_Temporary Champion: Gwen Tennyson (4:36)_

_..._

_Haruhi looks dead into Ramona's face. She kicks her gut and throws her into the turnbuckle and continues to stomp on her. Haruhi goes outside and grabs the belt and goes back into the ring._

_Ramona recovers, and Haruhi threatens her to count correctly. Haruhi goes to pin Gwen, and Ramona relunctantly counts. _

_1... _

_2... _

_3!_

_Temporary Champion: Haruhi Suzumiya (3:29) _

_Courtney: FINALLY! Ramona learned her lesson! Just last for three more seconds, Haruhi! _

_Haruhi gets up and grabs the Title, already knowing she'll win. Ramona grabs her subspace purse, and pulls out... ...Her signature mallet._

_Haruhi turns around and gets a mallet shot to the head! Ramona unloads the shots into the gut and skull of Haruhi. By the time she's done, Haruhi is a lifeless husk in the corner of the ring._

_..._

_Haruno puts her arm on Suzumiya... _

_1... _

_..._

_2..._

_..._

_3!_

_Temporary Champion: Sakura Haruno (0:06) _

_Courtney: THE HELL? _

_Tarble: SAKURA IS TEMPORARY CHAMPION!_

_..._

_Ramona picks Sakura up as she hands her The Belt! Goofy: Here is your winner; and your NEW Toon Women's Champion; Sakura Haruno!_

_JANUARY 2013_

_Ramona climbs to the top and stands tall as the referee checks on a downed Haruhi. Mikuru climbs to the top and PUSHES Ramona off..._

_...AND SHE CRASHES RIGHT INTO THE REFEREE!_

_"SHE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Tarble exclaimed._

_..._

_Ramona gets up and GETS BRASS KNUCKLES RIGHT INTO HER FACE!_

_"RESOURCEFUL! SMART!" Vegeta exclaimed._

_..._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_Haruhi raises her hands and celebrates in the ring._

_"Haruhi's GOING...to The Women's Rumble!" Vegeta said._

_ROYAL RUMBLE 2013_

_Haruhi gives Rogue a back suplex and she hit her head hard. Haruhi laughs and from under the ring apron a hand pulls on Haruhi's foot causing her to trip and fall on the floor. _

_"What the-" Was all Vegeta could say before Ramona came out from under the ring _

_"Ramona wasn't in the rumble due to Haruhi screwing her over!" Said Tarble as Haruhi was pissed!_

_"Hellooooo, Dimmsdale! I'm Haruhi Suzumiya! And welcome to Animated's debut of SOS Chat! I am SO excited to be here! And my first guest is...well...for a lack of a better term...stoked! Ladies and gentlemen, espers and ghosts, I have had REAL problems with this person! But tonight, I plan on rectifying them! My guest at this time...Ramona Flowers!" _

_Indie rock music plays, bringing out Ramona. But...she looks...different...is that a wig? And that is some horrible make-up... _

_"Wait a minute...THAT isn't Ramona!" Tarble realized. _

_"You sure? It looks spot on Hahaha!" Vegeta laughed. _

_"Ramona" walked out to boos from all sides of the crowd. "Ramona" rolled into the ring and goofily tripped on her "Big 'Ole Boots". Haruhi, staying composed, began the interview with "Ramona" still on the ground._

_..._

_"Haruhi, I'm sorry for being stupid. YOU are the greatest fiction female wrestler of all time. I'm just a rookie who needs to learn her place. Ugh...I'm sorry. You deserved that Rumble win, and I stupidly screwed you that day. I deserved that attack yesterday. *Clips of attack are shown* I deserve anything else you give me. Will you forgive a lowly insect like me?" _

_Haruhi, showing fake tears of joy, gets in "Ramona's" face. "Of course...you ARE a lowly insect! Now please, exit my ring so that I may-" _

_Haruhi is cut off, when indie rock plays again. But this time, the REAL Ramona walks out. The crowd cheers for the New Yorker as she walks to the SOS Brigade door._

_..._

_"...You're a bully. 'Nuff said. You're a bully! You want whatever you want, so you bulldoze through rookies to get it! You disrespected me my first night here! I just returned the favor! I'm from New York! We don't play that there!"_

_..._

_I DO have a reason being out here. You and me...we've been fighting for months now. I say we bury the hatchet. But we can't. I've beaten you down, you've beaten me down. We've defeated each other at least once. Nothing we can say to each other can lessen our hatred for one another. So what do we do? Well..._

_"...Wrestlemania's coming up..."_

_*The WrestleMania 29 sign shows up*_

_*"Let's Ride" by Richie Rich plays*_

_How about a Number One Contendership. Haruhi Suzumiya...CASZ Women's Champion, 2x AWF Women's Champion, and the only woman to defend two companies Titles at the same time, and retain..."_

_*Clips of Haruhi at The Clash shown*_

_"Vs...Ramona Flowers, rookie, newb, freshwoman, first-timer...at Wrestlemania."_

_*Clips of Ramona's career so far shown*_

_*The crowd cheers at this prospect* _

_"BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!"_

_"We just can't do a normal match. Not enough. Been there...done that...I need something..._

_...violent."_

_*Clips of the several brawls Haruhi and Ramona have had are shown*_

_"Haruhi vs. Ramona...a New York Street Fight." _

_The crowd lets their thoughts be known with a huge cheer for the idea! The veteran Haruhi looks back at the crowd, then looks at Ramona, who takes a sip of coffee. _

_"You're on."_

_The crowd is ECSTATIC, cheering loudly for the crowd as Haruhi and Ramona stare off. _

_*PPPPT* Ramona spit the hot coffee in her mouth right in Haruhi's face! The SOS leader screams in pain of the scolding hot coffee as-_

_*SHATTER* _

_-RAMONA SHATTERS THE GLASS COFFEE POT OVER HARUHI'S HEAD! THE CROWD IS IN AN UPROAR AS HARUHI LIES MOTIONLESS ON THE FLOOR, SHARDS OF GLASS STUCK IN THE BACK AND SIDE OF HER HEAD! Tarble spat out water as the sight unfolded. _

_"TELL ME SHE DID NOT JUST DO THAT! TELL SHE DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" The crowd is in a state of euphoria as they chant "HOLY SH**! HOLY SH**!" Even the commentating team is in shock! _

_"THE HELL?" Vegeta screamed. "SHE JUST SMASHED GLASS ON HER HEAD! THAT BITCH IS PSYCHO! SHE JUST SMASHED A LARGE GLASS CONTAINER OVER HARUHI'S HEAD!" _

_..._

_She says "See you at Maniaaa..." in a devilish way as she walks backwards up the ramp, seeing The Brigade tend to a bleeding Haruhi._

_..._

_*Final shot of Haruhi and Ramona staring off*_

We come back to the ring...

...

"Moonlight Densetsu" plays, and cheers/boos FLOOD the arena...but the fact that the pop is ENORMOUS...is an understatement. Suddenly, Sailor walks out by herself...but stops in the middle of the stage...and pyro explodes around the IrisTron! A Hip Hop remix of the song (found it on YouTube XP) plays Moon down the ramp as the bell rings.

"The following is a Virdian City Street Fight, and it is scheduled for one-fall!" Goofy announces. "Coming to the ring first; from Tokyo, Japan; she is The Toon Women's Champion; Sailor Moon!"

Sailor, clad in her new all black Sailor suit, walks down the ramp as chants of "PSYYYCHO! PSYYYCHO!" bombard her.

"Look at this! This arena is now FLOODED with Pokemon World and themed items! Look all around!" Josh exclaimed as the cameras show everything in the arena.

An Oshawott scalmchomp, a Rapidash horseshoe, an "Onix" rope, a "Steelix" chair, a metal Pikachu tail, a random bone lying around, and numerous other weapons surrounded the ring.

"This match was made two weeks ago, when Frida Suarez ran her big mouth by saying SHE could beat Moon! Obviously SOMEONE needs to keep their mouth shut!" Drake exclaimed.

"Take your own advice for once." Josh said, "Frida was caught in the moment of Diva solidarity! She's always been an impulsive girl!"

"That doesn't give her an excuse!" Vegeta said, "Frida beat Lucy last week, but Sailor came out and QUICKLY reminded her of her fate next week! ANOTHER rookie bites the dust because they don't know when to keep their big mouth shut!"

A rock version of "La Cucaracha" plays to a pretty sizeable cheering pop from the crowd. Frida walks out, a red guitar in hand.

"And her opponent; from Miracle City, Mexico; Frida Suarez!"

Frida stares down Moon and then slips her goggles over her eyes.

"Frida's looking serious..." Josh said.

"Seriously in trouble..." Drake chimed in.

"Oh man...she's running, she's running!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Don't rush into your dumb, kiddo!" Vegeta chuckled.

Much to the crowd's delight, Frida runs as fast as she can down the ramp! She slides into the ring, but Sailor intercepts her and keeps her down with several stomps to the back! The referee rings the bell, and the match begins as Sailor stomps Frida's head right into the mat! Moon lets up and walks in a circle before walking back to Frida, and getting tackled down to the mat! Suarez pounds in the face of Moon and kicks it before picking her up and kneeing her face! The Mexican Firecracker bounces off the ropes and SAILOR CATCHES HER and Sambo Suplexes Frida! The rocker gets up and Moon Shoot Kicks her right side and Shoot Kicks her other side. She then bounces off the ropes and kicks her legs from under her. Frida is on her hands and knees and Sailor sees this. She bounces off the ropes as Frida gets up, but misses the boot to the head. Frida spins around to Sailor's back and delivers a Backcracker! Moon holds her back in pain and Frida slides out the ring. She goes around the ring and folds up The "Steelix" chair, an extra hard metal chair. She slides back into the ring and waits for Moon to get up. Frida stalks her and runs forward...and gets a a Dropkick to the knee that trips Frida up and causes her to fall face first onto the chair!

"Oooh! THAT looked painful..." Tarble said, "The steel chair plan not working out so well for the rookie here..."

"Frida has to stop being so gung-ho. Sailor's gonna easily pick her apart if she doesn't put any thought into her actions." Josh said.

Moon gets up and looks down at Frida, who is trying to get up. Usagi picks Friida up and Scoops Slams on ONTO THE CHAIR! Frida arches her back, writhing in pain, while Moon runs the ropes. She comes back and Leg Drops Frida, sandwiching her between her legs and the chair! Moon, wanting to prolong Frida's suffering, grabs the steel chair and hammers away at Frida's back! She repeatedly hits and slams the chair into Frida's back, and then lays the chair down flat. Moon picks Frida up and puts her on the top of the near right corner. Moon punches Frida's face and then puts her to where her back is facing the ring. Moon lifts Frida off the corner and holds her above her head and back. She runs forward...and Frida turns The Razor's Edge into a Hurricarana, slamming Sailor onto the chair back first! The crowd cheers loud in favor of Frida, who stalks Moon. She runs the ropes and comes back...but Moon ducks the Flying Lariat. Frida rebounds again and gets a CRESCENT MOON KICK to the face! Frida falls down on impact and is flat on her back. Moon looks down and mumbles "Pesky brat...stay down..." before sliding out of the ring. Moon looks down and sees a Cubone bone. She picks it up and slides into the ring. Sailor THEN pulls out from her skirt...a pair of handcuffs.

"Ooooh boy...Sailor's about to hand in the punishment for the cocky little brat!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Frida ran her mouth...well let's see her run it when Sailor makes it bleed!" Drake said.

Moon slid back into the ring and Frida hits Moon in the back of her knee with a fist. Moon gets up and Frida kicks her leg again and runs the ropes. She jumps onto Sailor and twists around her before landing a DDT to The Champ! Frida smiles and gets on the near apron. Moon gets up...and CATCHES Frida! Frida looks panicked...and Moon POWERBOMBS HER onto the Steelix Chair. Frida held her back in pain and Moon went to the outside again. She then found...a Cranidos Sledgehammer! (Tarble: Thaaat thing...Cranidos have hard heads...that'll DESTROY Frida if it makes contact!) Moon slides into the ring and holds up the sledgehammer. Frida tries getting up, and Sailor stalks her from behind. Moon bounces off the ropes...and SLAMS the sledgehammer into Frida's chest! The rookie gasps for air and then gets BLASTED in her dome with the hammer! She tumbles down, and is prone to Moon's assault. Frida coughs and hacks, trying to get some air back into her system after the blow to the chest. Moon, meanwhile, drops the hammer and smirks with a smug demeanor as she goes outside the ring...and grabs a table. Moon slides back in and sets the table up. And all the while, Frida is trying to regain her bearings.

"Man, Sailor is in the Frida Torture business!" Drake says.

"Frida's just...getting massacred!" Tarble said, "She's getting in offence, but Moon's just taking up a lot of the match."

Moon bends Frida over and lifts her up Powerbomb style...but Frida fights back and punches Moon's face! She fights as hard as she can, trying to make it so that she doesn't get slammed through a table. Moon gets her face pummeled until Frida flips Moon OVER the top rope! Frida hops onto the top and jumps off...getting CAUGHT and A SPINEBUSTER onto the steel steps! Moon pops up and rubs her head before picking up Frida and running to the barricade near the ramp. She builds up momentum and runs as fast as she can...and Frida GETS THROWN-no, MOON HERSELF GETS THROWN INTO THE BARRICADE HARD! Frida steps back and runs forward...and Sailor catches her and FLAPJACKS her onto the barricade! Moon stumbles away, holding her back and looking towards the Frida. She grabs the goggled girl and throws her into the steel post and thren throws her back into the ring. Moon slides back in and stands over Frida...backs up...and then adjusts her right boot...and then crouches. The crowd knows what's about to happen, and they begin booing as Sailor stomps her right foot. Frida gets up as Sailor stomps her boot faster and faster. Frida is up (with something in her hand) and Moon charges right at her...and gets tripped up into the ropes...and then Frida uses Moon's HANDCUFFS and HANDCUFFS HER TO THE ROPES!

"HaHA!" Josh laughed, "Moon's got some karma coming her way! A great case of irony!"

"No nooo, get up, Usagi! You can do it!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Frida then looked down at her feet...and found the Cubone bone. She picked it up...and then stared at Moon, much to the crowd's unbridled delight!

"Frida's having bad thoughts..." Josh said, "But they're GOOD to the rest of us!"

"NO, FRIDA! DOOON'T!" Drake exclaimed. "Get those bad thoughts out your head!"

Frida slowly walks over to Moon, who desparatly tries to get free. Moon gets up, her right hand still cuffed. Frida stands toe to toe with Moon...and then BLASTS HER GUT WITH THE BONE! Moon falls to her knees as the crowd pops for the hit! Frida spins the bone around and points it at Moon's head. She then says...

"ALEX!"

And SLAMS the bone across Moon's chest!

"SAM!"

And then SLAMS it across her back!

"CLOVER!"

And then HITS her left knee!

"YUMI!"

And then HITS her right knee!

"PUCCA!"

And the DRILLS it into her chest!

"RUNO!"

And SLAMS it into her throat! Frida, rage building up inside of her, turns around and seethes with anger...before turning around...

"GWEEEN!"

And BREAKS THE BONE OVER SAILOR MOON'S HEAD! Bone shards fly everywhere and Moon falls over, laid out on the mat!

"Hell, that was INTENSE!" Josh exclaimed, "A rookie with THAT kind of anger pent up inside her!"

"For every rookie that was cut down in their prime due to Sailor Moon!" Tarble said, "Frida had a hit for every one! And Moon found out that, what General Iroh always says,-"

"Yeah yeah, 'Karma' crap! WHATEVER!" Vegeta exclaimed in anger.

Frida gets down and pins Moon, the first pin of the match...

1...

2...

MOON KICKS OUT!

"AAAUGH!" Josh groans. "It was sooo close! Moon was down! Frida DESTROYED her!"

"But resilient is our Champion!" Vegeta said, "Surviving the falls and beating counts because THAT'S what she does!"

Frida gets up and grabs the Steelix Chair. She raises it, but gets a FOOT to the gut...and then Moon kicks the chair into Frida's face! Frida stumbles back and Moon manages to break the chain on the cuffs! Moon gets up as Frida stumbles back...

...

...

...

AND GETS A SENSHI BOO-

NO, SAILOR GETS SPUN AROUND! Frida then jumps onto Sailor and spins around...

...

...until she gets her...

...and locks in a Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Armbar!

"Oh! THAT'S something ya don't see everyday!" Josh exclaims.

"LOOK at THAT!" Tarble exclaimed, "Frida showing a bit of Lucha in her style! And this move, called a Christo or The Flying Dragon, wears away the opponents arms and back! Moon is in TROUBLE because I see that there is NO way of escaping this! No rope breaks!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta exclaimed, "NO! MOON, YOU CAN COME BACK! JUST STAY CALM!"

The Champion groaned and growled as she tried her best to escape the hold. Moon groaned in pain and tried her best to toss Frida off! Frida, meanwhile, TIGHTENS the hold and keeps Moon in her predicament! Moon tries her best to fight it...

...

...

...

And Moon RAMS her back into the corner! Frida gets sandwiched, but sticks onto Moon. The Champion runs into the corner back-first again! But Frida still hangs on! Moon runs forward once more...and...RAMS RIGHT INTO THE CORNER BACK FIRST ONCE MORE! Frida...

...

...

...

STILL HANGS ON!

"SHE'S LIKE A DAMN IRRITATING ITCH! SCRATCH THAT BUGGER, MOON!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"HANG ON, FRIDA!" Josh exclaimed, "JUST A LITTLE MORE TO GO!"

"OH SHUT IT, NICHOLS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"HEY, YOU DON'T TELL MY BROTHER TO SHUT UP!" Drake scolded Vegeta.

"Oh wow, thanks Drake..." Josh was touched as his step-brother finally defended him.

"SHUT UP, JOSH!" Drake scolded Josh, who just hit his forehead, mumbled "Of course..." and went about calling the action.

The crowd was FIRMLY behind Frida, as they chanted in a LOUD UNITED CHEER...

"MAKE HER TAP! MAKE HER TAP! MAKE HER TAP! MAKE HER TAP!"

"THE BIGGEST UPSET IN WOMEN'S DIVISION HISTORY IN THIS BUSINESS IS ABOUT TO UNFOLD!" Tarble exclaimed, "C'MOOON, KID! KEEP ON HOLDING ON!"

Frida felt fueled by the chants and admiration and continued on with wrenching the arms and bending her back! It had been five minutes, and Moon was starting to lose her fire. She got on one knee, and Frida kept the hold in! She wouldn't let go for dear life! Moon used ALL of her strength and got up and them walked over to the corner, almost bumping into the table. Moon uses her leg power to climb to the middle of the near right corner.

"What could she be thinking here..." Tarble was intrigued...

Moon looked behind her...desparate to get the rookie off of her...

...

AND JUMPS FROM THE CORNER AND WENT BACK FIRST THROUGH THE TABLE BEHIND HER!

"THAT WAS BRILLIANT! SHE JUST COMMITED TOP ROPE SUICIDE, BUT ALL IN ORDER TO GET FRIDA OFF OF HER!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"BUT DID IT GET FRIDA OFF? IS SHE FINALLY OFF?" Josh questioned.

Sailor sits in, in a painful daze...

...and Frida lies in the rubble! The crowd boos as Moon stumbles up and hangs onto the ropes.

"HAHA! SHE DID!" Vegeta exclaimed, "THAT GENIUS RING GENERAL, SAILOR MOON!"

"Ah man! She DID get off!" Josh said, snapping his fingers in frustration.

"Smart...smart...the GENIUS Moon gets the monkey off her back!" Drake said.

Frida gets up from the rubble, sore and dazed. Moon turns around and see the rookie. She stomps her right foot as Frida walks forward...

...

...

...

AND GETS THE SENSHI BOOT TO THE FACE! Frida tumbles down and lays out as the crowd boos Sailor.

"Nooo! No!" Josh said.

"Nichols, this is it!" Vegeta said.

Sailor Moon got down and pinned Frida.

Vegeta chuckled, "THIS...is-" Vegeta is cut-off by Drake!

1...("GAME!")

2...("SET!")

3! ("Maaatch!")

Vegeta shot a deadly glare at Drake, who waved at Vegeta with a smug grin. The legend got out of his seat, but was held back by Tarble, who did NOT want a murder on his hands...

Meanwhile in the ring, the bell rings for Moon, but the crowd boos her accomplishment to hell.

"Here is your winner; Sailor Moon!"

"So Moon picks up the victory on the go home show before Mania. I'm NOT surprised!" Vegeta said as he sat back down, but beaned his water bottle at Drake. "She needs AAALL the momentum she can take!"

"Oooh yeah! Because fighting Granny GOODNESS is a great way to lose energy!" Tarble glared at Vegeta.

"Poor Frida." Josh said, "But you CAN'T take ANYTHING away from her! She put on one of the BEST rookie vs. legend performances I've ever seen. She took it to her and really solidified herself as a part of the future."

"Buuuuuut she lost. And Moon got the W!" Drake said as he glared back at Vegeta and dried the water off of him. "Buuut...yeah, Frida did alright."

Moon stood over Frida and smirked...

...and then the lights all went out in the stadium. The full moon in the sky lit Sailor up perfectly as she stood in the ring...

"Oooh no..." Tarble said. "THEY'RE here..."

"And Frida is about to become a casualty in the war..." Vegeta said.

The lights in the stadium turn on, and Sailor is standing with the Outer Senshi and Sailor Chibi Chibi, all clad in their black and white sailor suits. Moon looks down at Frida and then looks back at her team. She motions for them to surround her...

"Oh COME ON! WHY? THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Josh exclaimed.

Vegeta exclaimed, "LIFE AIN'T ABOUT BEING FAAI-"

Vegeta was cut off as "Flame Sniper" PLAYED TO A LOUD POP!

"What the...MARS?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Oh HEEEELL NO!" Drake exclaimed.

"MARS IS HERE!" Josh exclaimed.

The Outer Senshi & Moon looked over to the stage and saw...

...Sailor Mars standing on the stage. The Scout stands tall and glares at The Senshi in the ring.

"I DARE her to come out! I DARE HER!" Vegeta exclaimed. "SHE WILL GET STOMPED INTO OBLIVION!"

"Oh Mars..." Tarble said, "How ya gonna fight ALL OF THEM?"

Mars stands on the ramp, staring down The Senshi who sneer at the legend...

...until Sailor VENUS comes out.

"What the..." Vegeta was confused.

Venus and Mars stood side by side...and then Sailor MERCURY walks out. And then Sailor JUPITER walked out.

"What are THEY doing here?" Drake questioned.

"STILL not enough!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Moon & The Senshi scoffed and didn't take Mars and HER army for granted...

...

...Until MINI MOON walked out!

"THE HELL? THAT'S...THAT IS SAILOR MINI MOON!" Josh exclaimed.

"MINI MOON IS SAILOR'S BIOLOGICAL DAUGHTER!" Tarble exclaimed, "WHAT THE HECK...SHE'S GOING AGAINST HER OWN MOTHER!"

Moon screamed at the top of her lungs as the crowd just cheered and anticipated the eventual and inevitable clash. Moon commanded The Outer Senshi to go, and they exited the ring. Mars commanded the Inner Scouts to go down the ramp, and they went. Both sides walked...

...and then ran...

"Ooooooooooh..." Tarble said.

Josh excitedly pumped his fist forward. "HEEEEERE WEEEEE..."

...

They all began running...

...

...AND THE INNER SCOUTS MET THE OUTER SCOUTS IN THE MIDDLE AND THE BRAWL BEGAN! THE ANTICIPATING CROWD JUMPED TO THEIR FEET!

"GOOOOOO!" Josh completed.

"THE WAR BEGINS! THE WAR BEGINS!" Tarble exclaimed!

Jupiter on Uranus! Pluto on Mini Moon! Venus on Neptune! Saturn on Mercury! The brawl on the ramp and around the ring RAGED!...

...

...and all that left was Mars on the stage and Moon in the ring...

And the two were ROARING FOR A FIGHT! Moon dropped her Belt and motioned for Mars to come into the ring, and Mars was very happy to oblige!

"Are we SERIOUSLY about to see these combustible elements EXPLODE now?" Josh asked.

"OOOOOH...HEEERE WEEE GO!" Drake exclaimed.

Mars ran down the ramp and Moon stood there ready to receive the fight...

...

...Mars slides into the ring...

...

...

...

AND MOON AND MARS FOUGHT INSIDE THE RING! THE TWO ENEMIES TRADED PUNCHES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!

"MOON ON MARS! MARS ON MOON! SENSHI ON SCOUT! SCOUT ON SENSHI!" Tarble exclaimed. "THIS STADIUM IS UNGLUED AND IT IS CRAZY IN THIS PLACE!

Moon pushes Mars to the ropes and goes for The Senshi Boot, but MARS catches the foot...

...AND SPINS HER AROUND AND GIVES HER THE MARS FIRE IGNITE, SENDING MOON OVER THE TOP ROPE!

"MARS FIRE IGNITE! THE SUPERKICK COLLIDES AND MOON & THE OUTSIDERS ARE ON THE RETREAT! THE GOOD GIRLS FINALLY WIN THIS ONE!" Tarble exclaimed.

Moon & The Outsiders run through the crowd, but she FORGOT her Title! Mars holds up Moon's Belt, and the dazed Moon screams at Mars from the top of the stadium's seats.

"THE OUTSIDERS HAVE LOST THIS ONE! THE SCOUTS HAVE REIGNED VICTORIOUS TONIGHT!" Josh exclaimed.

"THE OUTSIDERS LOST...THE SCOUTS WON...BUT..." Vegeta said, "BUT MOON WILL STILL DESTROY THE DIVISION TOMORROW! SHE WON THIS BATTLE...BUT NOT THE WAR!"

"BUT FOR NOW...MARS AND HER SCOUTS AND REIGN VICTORIOUS!"

The Scouts stand tall in the ring as Mars holds up Moon's Toon Women's Title Belt, much to Moon's anger.

*Commercial*

A/N: We got it dooone! Part 2 comin' soon!


	48. March Week 5 Pt 2

A/N: No talking from me! ONLY SHOW! LET'S GO!

* * *

We come back, and backstage, Where GB packs his bags. Dawn (Once again...Total Drama Dawn...) and Dokuro stand at the door, nervous with bags in hand.

"GB...do you think it is such a great idea to just LEAVE in the middle of the show? Just leave and leave the superstars by themselves?" Dawn asked.

GB looked back at them both and smiled. "Girls...I am all but guaranteed victory tomorrow. Team TW can either forfeit or play handicap. And either way...I win! So I'm leaving for Mania with my team, sans Wolverine, and going straight to Los Angeles! We're training and celebrating!"

Dokuro spoke up. "But...what about...all these combustible elements? Sir...we CAN'T leave them alone..."

GB shrugged. "Dokuro...calm down, 'kay?...I promise nothing will happen. I just want you two to have fun! Party! Liven up! No alarms. So...with that...let's head out!"

GB leaves his office and Dawn and Dokuro relunctantly follow. They close the door behind them...and Ken Anarchy, who hid inside the room, slowly slid into view à la Alfred Hitchcock Presents.

"...I hate Anarchy..." Vegeta said.

"But GB's LEAVING during the middle of the show! That isn't responsible! With no Duke and no GB, this show's gonna go to the dogs..." Tarble said.

"And WE'LL be here to watch it aaall...go down!" Drake said excitedly as he rubbed his hands together. I just KNOW someone's brawling again!"

"I give this place another hour before it goes to hell in a handbasket." Josh facepalms.

"Line in the Sand" by Motorhead plays as Davis walks out by himself.

"With the rest of his crew in LA, Davis is here all alone." Josh said, "But he has a microphone in hand."

"Davis is looking to conquer the night here and slam Tai with one final promo." Tarble said.

"And slam he will...Tai IS in the back! And Davis IS going to call him out!" Vegeta said.

Davis stands in the ring and tries to speak, but the 40,000 plus strong crowd drowns out everything with incessant booing as their hatred of Digimon comes out STRONG with "DIGIMON SUCKS! DIGIMON SUCKS!" chants.

"This crowd here in Viridian City, the ORIGINAL Championship town, HATE HATE HATE Digimon here. Nothing will convince them. It's Pokémon or DIE here!" Drake said excitedly.

Davis just takes in the boos and speaks, "I have no team...no back-up...no form of help...I'm at my MOST vulnerable...and that is why...I want Tai Kamiya...to come out here...right now...because we need to have a 'little talk'."

The crowd boos as Davis stands in the ring and waits for Tai. "C'mon, Kamiya...I'm completely unarmed...I am a lone wolf..."

Davis waits...and then "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage plays as Tai walks out. The crowd just lays on more anti-Digimon BOOOS, but Tai ignores them as he walks down the ramp.

"This rivalry...it spiraled from...mentorship...friendship...to this..." Tarble said.

"It's always sad to see a teacher-student relationship spiral into this." Josh said,

"Tai taught Davis a lot...and THAT'S gonna come back to haunt him! Oooh, I can't wait!" Drake said.

"Trust me...DAVIS is walking out with the win at WrestleMania. If I'm wrong...may Parker be struck by lightning..." Vegeta said.

"And if I'm wrong, may a pack of rabid dolphins attack him at Sea World!" Drake fired back.

Tai stood in the ring, face to face with Davis. The two Leaders stared each other down...and Tai spoke.

"Whattya want, Davis?" He asked. Davis looked down at his feet and then looked back up at Tai.

"Tai...you and me...we NEED TO TALK..." Davis said. "Ever since last year, we've been punching, arguing, kicking, fighting...and yet we never have had a CIVIL one on one conversation with each other. And I think...we need to have a talk. A talk about-"

"Davis, SCREW TALKING!" Tai interrupted Digivolution's leader, "I don't care about ANYTHING you have to say! You have nothing of VALUE that I need to hear! Davis, tell me...just WHAT do you have to say that is ANY DIFFERENT from what you NORMALLY say? You spout BS about me screwing you over? You always complain about how I 'overshadowed' you! You repeat the SAME BS everyday! WHAT ELSE could you possibly have to say?"

Davis looks down and then looks up at Tai. "Tai...ever since I've met you...you've been a never give up guy. You literally want to fight the damn world...and you can't. But you imbued that lesson into me. You made me believe that I TRULY COULD fight the world and fight the power! That was my motto in Digi-X...fight EVERYTHING!...and it worked! And it worked to perfection! But while I was fighting Vince and Ms. Finster, there was another 'authority' that was muscling over others. An authority that didn't really make itself known RIGHT AWAY...but he did screw over a LOT of people behind the scenes. Y'see, at least Vince and Finster had the decency to ACKNOWLEDGE they were screwing people over! You? You just keep on thinking that you had NOTHING to do with why I'm DOING this! I did this because you were the authority figure I should've fought against in the first place! You were the one using your 'Original Leader' status to boss everyone around! And the thing is...you were successful in bossing around SOME people! But others?...like ME? Like TAKUYA? Like TAKATO? Like TAIKI? Like RIKA? We know you're a bully, Tai! And unlike SHEEP like The OTHER Destined, Tamers, Warriors, Savers, and Generals, WE don't buy into your 'leadership'! And...I find it funny that it took a rivalry with TK to really help me SEE THE TRUTH! That you're a slimy, low-down SNAKE who wants to keep hold of the LITTLE power he has left! Tai Kamiya, I promise you...at WrestleMania...TOMORROW...-"

"No no, let me cut you off, Davis..." Tai said, "Cause you don't understand this entire situation. You claim that I overshadowed you? Davis, you were The WORLD CHAMPION! I did NOTHING to you! TK did NOTHING to you! You just want MORE AND MORE AND MORE fame! You can't HANDLE what you already have! You just want MORE! YOU'RE the fame hog here! All I wanted to do was have a career while supporting yours! But even when I'm being NICE to you, ya have to freak out! You WERE ONE HALF of The Longest Reigning Tag Team Champions in History! You and TK, off of that ALONE, deserve Hall of Fame bids! But instead, you aren't HAPPY with that! You want MORE! And you were gonna get it! But you blamed me and TK for it! You said you were tired of me pushing pushing you around? Well I'm tired of you playing VICTIM!"

"ME? 'PLAYING' VICTIM? I AM A VICTIM! A victim of BAD CIRCUMSTANCES! And I don't care who agrees and who DOESN'T! I WAS BEING HELD DOWN BY YOU DESTINED! AND WITH MY NEW BEGINNING, MY CAREER IS FINALLY GOING TO HIT A HIGH POINT AGAIN! TOMORROW, I SEND YOU TO HELL AND I GET YOU AND YOUR DESTINED TO THROW IN THE TOWEL SO I CAN FINALLY FLOURISH!"

Davis seethes as Tai just gets in his face. The Original Leader stares down Davis and nods his head. He slowly brings the mic to his mouth.

"...It's finally time we shut up, Davis. I'm tired of talking. I'm tired of yapping. I'm tired of all the crap. Tomorrow...it finally ends."

Tai drops the mic as the crowd gives off a mixed reaction to the entire scene! The two rivals stare off at each other...no other words...and all fighting happens at the big show.

"It finally ends tomorrow." Tarble said, "But HOW will it end?..."

"But folks...it pains me to say this..." Vegeta cringed, "But now we shall take a look at WCW Showdown, debuting in one week! Next Thursday!"

*Promo*

"Next week..." Ken Anarchy said..."It begins!...again! I'm talking about-"

"WWE PRESENTS WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING SHOWDOWN!"

Random clips of old WCW flash across the screen.

"World Championship Wrestling was closed in 2001, but in 2013, Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon wants to bring it back!" Ken exclaimed.

"The idea for a brand split was brought up to me by a few members of the staff in 2002, but I decided against it. But over the next decade, our roster began to grow. And as it grew, more people were either being overshadowed or not being used at all." Vince said. "So I was told, last year, that we needed a brand split."

"Everyone's heard the rumors. The rumors that Asheel Din was the man who helped orchestrate this for us." Commander Duke said. "Well they WERE true. Asheel Din was the original general manager of WWE: Showdown. But he had to leave due to a few issues in his own life, leaving us without an owner."

"And then...a few weeks later...this guy walks into my office..." Lex Luthor said...but then shook his head. "Okay...more like he crashed into my office."

"Y'know..." Ken said, "My indy work has been hailed as amazing! And my gene splicing as well!" Ken pointed the camera into the direction of a man with a rat brain sticking out of his head.

"Ken has a mind for...'unique'...things." Lex Luthor said. "Such as a Concrete Match...where you must Piledrive your opponent onto concrete to win...*Sighs*"

"Ken needs a creative 'cap', so to speak." Duke said, "Someone to put up a creative block so he doesn't get wild with ideas."

"I think Ken, when he's grounded in reality, is a smart, creative mind. He likes to invent new things and tries to play around with ideas." Vince said, "He isn't ALWAYS a genius...but when he's on point, he's on point. And marketing Showdown as WCW was a smart idea."

"Hmm...Sailor Mars? Lola Bunny? Check! The Tick? Tony Stark? Check! Mask & Ventura? The Animaniacs? Check! WCW is in full effect! And the new people are going to help bring that legacy back!" Ken said.

"Ken's brought in a lot of new people from the old Florida Championship Wrestling developmental and NXT Developmental." Duke said. "Ken had a hand in helping FCW developing into NXT Wrestling. And he is a good help in the facilities. Helping train the new guys."

"The man's a whackjob..." Death the Kid said, "And he constantly tilts portraits and eats bites out of perfectly round cookies to annoy me. But he has been a help in getting me into the business, and for that, I thank him."

"He's helped many with their mic skills and gimmicks, and really has taken a liking to the rookies because not a lot of the higher-ups like taking the time out to try helping the young ones sometimes." Max Tennyson said.

"The Draft...I wonder which of Animated's stars will I be stealing next week? Hmmmm..." Ken thought in his head.

"The Draft works like this:" Duke said, "Ken Anarchy was chosen as the person to go first. And so he presses the button on his podium. The podium then goes through the roster and chooses someone at random. They do this fifteen times until they have a fifteen strong roster. All other drafts are chosen by match wins and the Supplemental Draft."

"And EVERYONE is available." Max said. "Even Ken's WCW Stars. Maka or Mini Moon...could become Animated property. But likewise, Frida Suarez or Ash could be WCW Property. The randomness is the key point to it all. Anything can happen in The WWE."

"They could take Mars or Black*Star from me...GAAAAAAH!" Ken freaked out.

"WCW plans on being an enjoyable and quite honestly, NEW, experience." Vince said. "I have full faith that Ken will put on a very nicely put together show."

"ANARCHYYYYYYYYY!" Ken exclaimed as he stood atop WWE Headquarters in Stanford.

*Promo End*

Backstage, we see TD walking to the ring to a loud pop.

"Well next up, TD Kenelly takes on Ben Tennyson in a Street Fight!" Tarble said, "And-"

BEN ATTACKS TD FROM BEHIND! Ben repeatedly stomps on TD's back and grabs the boy before THROWING HIM INTO THE FOOD STAND! Ben picks TD up and throws him through the GLASS DOOR LEADING TO THE GARAGE!

"AW COME ON NOW!" Josh exclaimed. "What's the point? You have a match with him LATER!"

Ben picks up a weakened TD and holds his head up.

"Kenelly...for the past month, you've trying to put yourself on a level that you just couldn't reach. Ever since I returned as The BEST in this Universe, you've been trying to prove that you could reach as high as me!" Ben SLAMS TD's head into a garage sign! And the FLAPJACKS HIM INTO A CONCRETE PILLAR! Ben grabs TD and carries him to the cars area. "Kid...you TIED with me at Survivor Series. And THAT was when I wasn't in the right mind. NOW I'm in the right mind, and I BEAT YOU four weeks ago! But you couldn't just take the loss and move on. You claimed I CHEATED and you wanted a rematch. And you never DESERVED one! But you kept listening to the lies you were told by people...or more or less, my cousin, because you don't seem to HAVE friends anymore, now DO YOU? The dirt-sheets are sometimes reliable. You thought that she was right when she told you that you could beat me? Well she may be The 'Alpha Bitch', but I'm the BIG ALPHA MALE, SCREW WOLFGANG! And what I say GOES. You can't beat me. And when I had CM Punk and Undertaker flat on their backs two weeks ago, you aaalmost got the hint! You aaalmost found out that you don't belong!...but then she fed you more lies to make you happy! And you screwed me out of winning my match last week against Simpson. So now here I am...having to perform what an old adage refers to as an 'eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth'."

Ben drags TD to his car and yanks him up to his feet. He gets into the face of the dazed TD and glares at him. "So now I have to prove some MORE TO YOU that you don't belong. So...since you cost me a match last week...I'm gonna cost you your match..."

Ben opens up the hood of the car and lies TD's upper half face up on it.

"...tomorrow!"

Ben SLAMS THE HOOD OF THE CAR ONTO TD'S THORAX! The edge of it SLAMS into his rib cage repeatedly!

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?" Tarble exclaimed, "HE'S GONNA RUIN TD'S CHANCES AT WRESTLEMANIA!"

"THAT'S THE POINT, CAT LOVER! TD MESSED WITH BEN TOO MUCH!" Drake exclaimed. "AND NOW HE'S NOT EVEN GONNA MAKE IT TO WRESTLEMANIA!"

"NO! NO!" Vegeta exclaimed, "It isn't fair! DAMMIT! He DID mess with Ben...but...UGH..."

TD was unmoving as Ben grabbed TD from under the hood and closed it. Ben laid TD against the car and backed up. TD was barely even moving...

...and Ben ran up to him and OMNI-SMASHED HIS HEAD BETWEEN HIS WATCH AND THE CAR!

"AAAGH! DAMMIT!" Tarble exclaimed in disgust.

Ben rolled TD onto the hood of his car and then climbed to the top himself. He grabs TD and picks him up.

"C'mon, Ben...don't DO this..." Josh pleaded.

Ben lifts TD up and looks him in the face. "See ya after Mania, kid!"

...AND LANDS THE INTERGALACTIC ONTO THE HOOD OF THE CAR!

"DAMMIT!" Tarble said.

Ben stands over TD and glares down at him. The crowd can be heard chanting "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"

*Commercial*

We come back to TD being checked on by medical officials, all tending to his chest.

"Welcome back folks. And before the break, we were going to have a No DQ Match between TD Kenelly and Ben Ten. But then Ben attacked TD from behind! *Replay Begins* The 'Hero' beat TD down and proceeded to attack his abdoment. An Omni-Smash and Intergalactic later...and TD is being carted off." Tarble said.

"He may miss WrestleMania...his first event...first Money in the Bank..." Josh said.

"Poor kid." Vegeta said. "Ben went too far...but...he DID interfere in Ben's work. And he did NOT need to do that. He meddled too much...it's just what happens..."

"TD's missing Mania! Which MEANS...BEN TEN WINS!" Drake exclaimed.

"That Ben...ruining the rookie's dream..." Tarble said.

Vegeta shook his head, "Well, people...in order to get away from THAT mildly depressing scene...we have ANOTHER...ONE...LAST entrant into The WWE Hall of Fame!"

"Commander Duke, The Sevilles, Goofy, The 2D Power Trip, Sailor Moon, Ted Kord, The Animaniacs, Luigi, Sailor Mars...this year's class is amazing...but the tenth entrant...is someone who deserves his OWN wing." Tarble said.

**The epitome of The 90s Fiction scene was personified in two people...**

**Son Goku...**

**...**

**And...**

**...**

_**"SPOON!" The Tick ended the interview with his trademark catchphrase.**_

**"The Tick WAS WCW's Cartoon Division." Bones said.**

**"Literally had everything you wanted in a star." Havoc. "But instead of being a generic face, he was...how do I put this...a face with...issues..."**

**"The Tick had a goofy presence to him that just couldn't go away in even the most SERIOUS of moments." Triple H said, "But that goofy presence is what got Tick all these accolades. He wasn't the guy who went out and TRIED pandering to a crowd...he just talked and everyone loved him."**

_**"I, The Tick, must say, Avengers-nWo...for heroes, your palms are looking veeery dirty...jerking around everywhere makes a man's palms VEEERY unclean..." Tick said, unaware of the innuendo he just said.**_

_**Yacko kissed his hand and blew a kiss. "G'night, everybody!"**_

**The Tick had this unique style in the ring..." Goku said, "I'm not sure HOW to describe it..."**

**"He was a powerhouse." Bones said. "And he was a Brawler. But he sometimes dabbled in others. He'd be a submission expert one day."**

_**"TICK'S GOT HULK IN THE BOSTON TICK (Boston Crab with a foot on the back) !" Havoc exclaimed**_

**"Then he'd try being a technical wrestler..." Havoc said.**

_**Ted goes for a Belly to Belly, but Tick shifts the grapple around and takes Kord down with a Belly to Back Takedown.**_

_**"Smart ring awareness and reversal by Tick here." Havoc said.**_

**"He tried Lucha Libre once..." Bones said.**

_**Tick hops on the rope...**_

_**...AND FLIPS OFF WITH AN ASAI MOONSAULT ONTO DOOMSDAY!**_

_**"This big guy hitting a move like THAT? Incredible!" Bones exclaimed.**_

**Bones looks to Havoc, "Pretty sure one time he thought he was a Hardcore specialist..."**

_**Hercules gets up and IS SPEARED RIGHT THROUGH THE CORNER TABLE BY THE TICK!**_

_**"TICK JUST CAME RIGHT OUT OF NOWHERE!" Havoc exclaimed.**_

**"But Tick LOVED the fans. He did." Captain America said, "And he proved it EVERY SINGLE NIGHT."**

**"Tick, he always referred to the fans as 'Loyal Citizens'. Dude was obsessed with being a hero. No doubt." Booster Gold said.**

_**"My...Loyal Citizens...I PROMISE to protect you from this THREAT known as The New World Order!" Tick promised everyone, who chanted "YOU'RE OUR HERO!" repeatedly.**_

**"It's weird...Tick hasn't made ONE appearance since WCW's dissolve...a few indy things here and there...but no major appearances." Bones said.**

**Ken Anarchy chuckled. "The FACE of WCW not appear on Showdown once?...you out of your mind?"**

**"Tick...the FACE of WCW..." Goku said, "That'd be a match to have one day...me vs. Tick."**

**"The most UNIQUE face in Fiction Wrestling I can think of..." Vince McMahon said.**

_**"SPOON!"**_

_**The crowd chants "SPOOOOOON!" as Tick takes in the admiration...**_

"Aaah..." Tarble said, "THE TICK! 90's Hero and WCW Man on Campus!"

"WELCOME...to The Hall of The Immortals, Tick!" Vegeta said.

"Tick was always a fun guy to look at wrestle...I remember the time when Tick and Ted Kord wrestled on the last WCW: Nitro. Sad times...but Grade A Match!" Josh said.

"Tick's going to be immortalized, and WCW has OFFICIALLY entered The Hall of Fame!" Drake said.

*Commercial*

We come back to a beautiful overhead shot of the stadium on The Indigo Plateau.

"We are here! We are in The Indigo Plateau! And man oh man...with WrestleMania tomorrow, we have a SMALLER roster tonight, and some of the people not here tonight are The 6 Teams in The TLC Match for The Toon Tag Team Championships! Dubbed, "The Most Violent Tag Team Match in WWE History", we want to show you just WHY this match is so darn volatile."

But the teams continued to complain, making GB think of the perfect plan.

"ALRIGHT! You guys wanted a Tag Title shot? You GOT a Tag Title shot! At Wrestlemania, it'll be: The winners of The Tag Title Match at X-Roads, The winners of Tag Team nXt The Elrics, The former Champions The Freeman Boiz, The EPA, The World's Toughest Tag Team, and Digi-Blaze."

Each teams cheered for their Title Match, but GB wasn't finished.

"Oh no, I'm not done." He said. "This isn't some Gauntlet or Six Team Tag or Elimination...oh no, too easy. The Match will be contested in...a Tables, Ladders, & Chairs Match! TLC! And with the amount of teams in this match, and the prize at stake...I'm sure brutality will become a focal point. And I'm so sure of it, I'm dubbing this match, 'The Most Violent Match in WWE History'. Now please...get out of my office..."

"'The Most Violent Match in WWE History'?" Tarble said. "Wow...what a bold claim."

"Those six teams are a varied bunch." Vegeta said.

Speed (Elrics)

Strength (EPA)

Technicians (WTTT)

Cunning (Freeman Boiz)

Brawling (Winchesters)

and Experience (Digi-Blaze).

-.-.-

_*"Heroes" by Jim Johnston plays*_

_Rolf is in his corner and-WHOA! Greg drives a steel chair into the back of Ed's right knee! Greg disrupts the tag and drive the chair through the front of his knee as well! Afterwards, he picks him up and throws him over the barricade! He throws the weapon away and walks back to his corner. Ed's busy writhing in the audience while Greg gets back on the apron. Rowley tags Greg in and the jackal drags Rolf back to their corner._

_Greg: "The WTTT is not the strongest_

_*Shot of Greg taunting*_

_fastest_

_*Shot of Greg running from Ed*_

_or even the most charismatic._

_*Shot of Rowley doing a twirl*_

_" But we're the smartest tag team in this business! Rejected by nXt but rose again like the phoenix!_

_TK, meanwhile, goes for The Leg Lariat, but Greg grabs him and chucks him backwards for Rowley to catch in a Powerbomb position…Greg runs in with a Neckbreaker… … WIMPY BOMB CONNECTS!_

_"We overcome adversity! And at Mania, we're overcoming talentless hacks like you and winning our firsr Tag Team Titles! I'll even make a new book for it too! 'Diary of a Tough Champion!'"_

-.-.-

***"Protection" by Jim Johnston plays***

**Riley runs to Rolf and gets a COC!**

***Other shots of Rolf hitting The Clothesline from The Old Country are shown in rapid succession***

**"Rolf didn't walk out New Day as Tag Team Champion...but he will SUR"ED-BOY, JAWBREAKER!". **

**Ed gets excited, "JAWBREAKEEER!", turns around, and gives Sam a JawbreakeELY WALK OUT OF WRESTLEMANIA AS TAG THE CHAMPION WITH SINGLE EYEBROW ED-BOY!"**

**"ED-BOY, JAWBREAKER!".**

**Ed gets excited, "JAWBREAKEEER!", turns around, and gives Sam a Jawbreaker!**

**Dean stumbles into the corner and Ed grabs him and puts him between his legs...lifts him up...and SLAMS HIM WITH THE EDKNIFE POWERBOMB!**

**"TAG TEAM TITLES FOR EEEEED!"**

-.-.-

*"Judo Flip" by Asheru plays*

*Clips of Riley injuring Ed's leg and Huey attacking his leg plays*

*Clips of Huey & Riley lifting up The Tag Belts play*

Huey: "I'm the smartest person in this ring, and me and my brother exhibit the cunning of a fox. We pounce on our opponents. We systematically take them down. And we will have fun taking each one of you down. Then we'll establish ourselves as the top Team in the industry...black an all."

*Shots of Riley hitting The Curb-Stomp is shown*

-.-.-

_*"Line in the Sand" by Motorhead plays*_

_Takuya: "The victories go to the experienced ones, and me and Takato EXUDE experience! WORLD CHAMPIONS! That is the claim we hold! We are BOTH former Cartoon World Heavyweight Champions, and Takato is a former World Heavyweight Champion...that's the REAL one...we have battled major battles before, and we know what it's like in that ring!"_

_*Clips Takato and Takuya holding up their World Title Gold are shown*_

_Matt gets on all fours in front of Takuya as Tai gets into the opposite corner. Tai runs forward... _

_... _

_AND GETS SPEARED BY TAKATO! Tai is down, and Matt kicks Takato in the groin and lifts him high for his Signature Guitar Suplex (Suplex Powerslam). But Takuya Chop Blocks Matt and sends him down with Takato on top of him!_

_Takato runs into the ring... _

_... _

_And SPEARS Izzy off... _

_... _

_AND IZZY CRASHES INTO THE TABLE OUTSIDE OF THE RING!_

_Takato: "We're Digi-Blaze, we embody the spirit of flames! And at Wrestlemania, every team here is getting burned as we climb to our Tag Titles!"_

-.-.-

_***The FMA: Brotherhood Theme plays***_

_***The Elrics are shown winning NXT***_

_**Alphonse: "We've done so much, and we're decorated stars now! But one thing we still haven't done...headline a Wrestlemania with one of the biggest matches ever! This is what dreams are made of! The stage where TLC at WM X7 took place! The stage where Austin Stunnered Rock many a time! The place where Rey won The World Title! The place where Hogan Body Slammed André! Where Michaels's boyhood dream became reality! This year, our reality is this: we're overcoming every last one of you on our way to immortality! At Wrestlemania, me and Ed WILL become Toon Tag Team Champions!"**_

_**Tom, in a daze, stumbles around... **_

_**... **_

_**...AL GRABS HIM AND SCALES THE BARRICADE...**_

_**...**_

_**...AND SLICED BREAD NO. 2S HIM ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!**_

_**Tom walks over to Al... **_

_**... AND ED DIVES ONTO HIM WITH A FLYING AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE! **_

_**...**_

_**Ed pushes Jerry into the corner and Shoulder Thrusts him as Al makes his way to another corner and begins a slow climb. He makes it to the top and stands tall... **_

_**... **_

_**AND FLIPS OFF AND HITS THE SHOOTING STAR SPLASH!**_

_**...**_

_**Edward: We WILL win those Belts...it's the one thing that keeps us from legendary status..."**_

-.-.-

***The Supernatural Anime Theme played***

**-Dean then bounces off of the ropes and lands the most powerful haymaker he could produce to Jude's neck.-**

**Sam then bounces off the ropes and hits a powerful haymaker to Scott's knee!**

**Castiel walks in and picks Jude, and the brother's run the ropes and Sam hits a haymaker to the back of Jude's right knee and Dean hits a haymaker to his already hurt neck! **

**The challengers writhe on the ground as Sam & Dean hold their Titles up.**

**Sam then held the mic to his mouth. **

**...**

**"We never were really big on talking." **

**Sam SMASHES THE MIC INTO EDWARD'S HEAD!**

!

_***Clips from The March Week 1 Brawl are shown***_

_***Several different clips of the competitors looking triumphant are shown***_

_**"The Ingenuity of The WTTT, The Veteran Wiles of Digi-Blaze, The Speed of The Elrics, The Cunning of The Freeman Boiz, The EPA just witnessed The Brutality of The Winchesters...add in The Strength of The EPA, and it's a smashmouth battle that may prove just as deadly as The Blood Gulch wars..."**_

_***A six way screen split is shown, showing all six teams***_

"Man oh man oh man..." Tarble shakes in his chair. "I can NOT WAIT! Tomorrow could NOT come sooner!"

"Let's start the card, brother!" Vegeta exclaimed. Palm tree graphics appeared on the screen, followed by the Merrie Melodies backdrop and the "WrestleMania 29: ToonTown" logo on it. "Let's Ride" by Richie Rich (1996) plays.

"And we thank Richie Rich, west coast hip-hop star, for his song "Let's Ride" being The WWE Official Theme for WrestleMania 29: ToonTown!" Tarble said.

Misty's face shows up, scaling a building, while Yuna Kamihara's face does the same

Pre-Show- WCW Showcase: Misty vs. Yuna Kamihara

"The Pre-Show at 6:00 Eastern Time starts off with Misty, the veteran, taking on WCW Showcasee, Yuna Kamihara!" Tarble said.

"Yuna is a total BRAT!" Josh said, "I am sick of hearing about how she wants to prove MMA is better than wrestling! And after she attacked Misty and cost her a match a few weeks back, Misty asked for revenge!"

"Give me Yuna here...I wanna see just what she's yapping about and if she's ANY good..." Vegeta said.

"Oh man..." Tarble said, "Then the show starts...and we kick it off with-"

Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Binky Barnes vs. Raimundo vs. Henry Wong vs. Charlie Brown vs. Sokka vs. Bart Simpson vs. Timmy Turner vs. Souichi Sugano vs. Ben Tennyson vs. Gingka Hagane vs. TD Kenelly

"The LARGEST Money in the Bank Match YET!" Tarble said, "Although eleven may turn to ten if TD really ISN'T able to compete tomorrow."

"TIMMY TURNER! My PICK!" Vegeta exclaimed. "The kid is amazing, and this is a match SUITED for him! High-Flying situations! And plus he just WON a ladder match to win The Cruiserweight Title four weeks back!"

"The SOS Chat segment showed us that they ALL have something to gain and lose in this match, and they plan on making their moment!" Drake said.

"And then next up..." Tarble started...

The Toon Hardcore Championship 24/7 Match

"ANYONE is able to participate! For 15 Minutes, that Belt is free for all! ANYONE can enter! And we have heard from several would be participants! Brock Sampson, Claude Speed, and of course, The Champion Francis!" Tarble said.

"I just don't want a damn Bully retaining..." Vegeta said.

"Well I do!" Drake exclaimed. "Francis to RETAIN and continuee Bully dominance!"

"And speaking of Bullies..." Tarble said.

Canada's Most Wanted vs. Brad (c) & Duncan (c) Toon United States Championship & Toon Intercontinental Championship

"The ultimate chance to dethrone The Bullies!" Vegeta said. "Wolfgang's been on WWE Hiatus for a while, so Brad, Duncan, & Francis have been commanding the ship! And they, ADMITTEDLY, have been doing well. But CMW...after their win with Claude over The Bullies earlier tonight...the opportunity is in CMW's hands!"

"I've got CMW as well! Scott & Jude have been doing so well together ever since last year, where they had to literally band together due to common mishappenings, such as their Survivor Series team betraying them." Josh said. "They're MORE than a team...they're BROTHERS now!"

"Which means they'll spill BLOOD the same! Good!" Drake said. "Give me The Bullies to SWEEP! We need Bully dominance! Wolfgang entrusted Animated to them!"

"Well next...speaking of Scott...his girlfriend is in a volatile match..." Tarble said.

Ramona Flowers vs. Haruhi Suzumiya No. 1 Contendership for Toon Women's Championship-New York City Street Fight

"Man...Flowers and Suzumiya have been BRUTALIZING each other since last fall!" Vegeta said, "But that rookie can't out-match the vet here. Haruhi to win it all!"

"But...Flowers...man...she really is ready to prove that she can BEAT and take it to the veteran." Josh said. "I have to say her...this rubber match between Haruhi and Ramona is going to be the one to end it...and Ramona is a product of NYC and is a fighter. I think this will be her enviroment to play in."

"And now the stretch of deep, brutal rivalries strings along here..." Tarble said...

Tai Kamiya w/Digi-Destined vs. Davis Motomiya w/Digivolution-Throw in the Towel Match

"Bret Hart vs. Bob Backlund, what an amazing match! But Tai and Davis are ready to OUT-BRUTALIZE that!" Vegeta said..

"The 13 year tensions have slowly built and stewed and now we're at this point..." Josh said. "I want to say Tai so bad...but...Davis is so damn devious..."

"I know! Davis is a psychological king! He WILL exploit your weaknesses! And Tai's weaknesses...will be at ringside with him!" Drake said.

"And we continue the brutality with-"

Dan Kuso vs. Broly-Extreme Rules Match

"The match that Broly himself helped make famous. His time in ECW was just brutal." Vegeta said. "And Kuso's stepping into the lion's den in a meat suit..."

"And after what he did last week and from what we saw THIS week...I just don't know! The match is going to be BLOODY!" Josh said. "But...FIGHTING SPIRIT...I see it prevailing tonight!"

"And I see Legendary status being CONFIRMED! Broly MASSACRES Dan tonight and we get to go to a funeral on Monday!" Drake said. "No wait...I can't...Brawl's on..." Drake smugly corrected himself.

"And then the massacres continue with..."

The Winchesters (c) vs. Digi-Blaze vs. The Elrics vs. The EPA vs. The Freeman Boiz vs. The World's Toughest Tag Team Toon Tag Team Championships-Tables, Ladders, & Chairs

"Dubbed The Most Violent Tag Team Match in WWE History! And tomorrow, can they PROVE THAT NAME RIGHT?" Tarble exclaimed.

"Oh I just KNOW they will!" Drake said, "But...haha! The Winchesters are RETAINING! The Immortals keep their Gold!"

"The violence will be off the charts! And I honestly believe MANY careers will be shortened by this...but The Elrics are the team I BELIEVE in! I do! Their mother's watching over 'em, and they're gonna use this NXT won Title shot to its FULLEST EXTENT!" Josh said.

"And speaking of The Immortals..."

Team TW vs. Team GB for The Position of General Manager of WWE: Animated

"Ken Anarchy's business rival to be decided here..." Vegeta said, "And man do I want GB to FINALLY put this joker down! TW's been doing nothing but messing around while GB has to do the STRESSFUL stuff! GB DESERVES this win!"

"And apparantly a member of Team TW is injured! Aang is out! Sooooo...gooooo Team GB!" Drake said. "Forfeit or Handicap? He won't wanna do ANY of it!"

"This is gonna be tough for TW...man...poor guy. I want him to win..." Josh said.

"And then...we get to the most...INFAMOUS...of the matches on here..."

Sailor Moon (c) vs. Granny Goodness Toon Women's Championship

"We shouldn't even have to PREDICT this..." Josh said.

"But the DESTRUCTION of The Diva's Division is to be finalized TOMORROW! Good job, Moon. Mission Success. Now they'll realize screwing you over was a BAD idea." Vegeta said.

"Oh brother...but next up..."

Ash Ketchum vs. Linus van Pelt

"Linus and The Brotherhood...the threat is TOO powerful! Even for Ash! And without his mentor and best friend Brock there, he's pretty much done for! 17-1 here!"

"And I believe Ash will beat this! He always does! He's on Mt. Silver right now...but he IS going to come and BEAT on Linus and defend his streak!" Josh said.

"And I believe that the Streak at WrestleMania...ENDS..." Drake said, "17 years was enough! The Great Pumpkin OBVIOUSLY demands that the streak end...so it WILL end tomorrow!"

"Now we get to a match that we've been waiting for since fall..."

Taiki "Mikey" Kudo vs. Son Goku

"The fate of The Z Fighters is, once again, in Kakarot's hands." Vegeta said. "Kakarot...I don't ask a lot from you...but I want ONE thing from you tomorrow...the complete annihilation of Kudo!"

"Or do you want Goku's head on a platter? Because he isn't winning tomorrow. He just can't. Kudo WINS IT for the rookies and ESCALATES his career to INCREDIBLE NEW HEIGHTS!" Drake said.

"Kudo and Goku...after last week, I think Taiki may need to really hope that Goku's in a forgiving mood..." Josh said.

"And then next up is what may be the most brutal chapter of this age old rivalry..."

Son Gohan vs. Yusuke Yurameshi-Hell in a Cell

"Will the rivalry end here?" Vegeta said, "Only time will tell...but I will say this: to whoever is wiping up the blood tomorrow...he needs a bigger salary! This match is going to take two decades of hate and SPLICE IT into one giant mess! But Yurameshi WINS...and Kakarot's brat fails..."

"Yusuke wins here for me too!" Drake said, "Because from what we've seen these past few weeks...Gohan needs Yusuke MORE than Yusuke needs Gohan!"

"You must have been watching a different show from me then, Drake..." Josh said, "Gohan didn't need anyone, but Yusuke kept butting in. But now tomorrow, AAALL deals are off! And five weeks of pent up rage...is going to probably DESTROY the cell!"

"And finally..." Tarble said..."The Main Event!"

Itachi Uchiha (c) vs. Deadpool Toon World Championship

"The World Championship...The Undisputed Championship...The Unified World Championship...The Toon & Cartoon World Heavyweight Championships...The Toon World Championship...defended by The UNDEFEATED Itachi." Tarble. "And Deadpool, Rumble Winner, has been told he DOESN'T belong."

"Well he DOESN'T!" Vegeta exclaimed, "After he straightens out Logan tonight, Itachi's marching into WrestleMania 29 with a Belt...and marching OUT with a Belt! GAME! SET! MATCH!"

"He's sending Deadgoof crashing back through the glass ceiling. And all his pals can ask him what it was like because THEY won't be making it either!" Drake said.

"Well I think UPSETS DO HAPPEN...and at WrestleMania 29...history WILL occur...and The STREAK WILL END...and Deadpool will BE CHAMP!" Josh said.

"WrestleMania 29: ToonTown...sponsored by ACME Corporation...and sponsored by Warner Bros. Studios! We'll be in The ToonTown Warner Bros. Stadium! FULL HOUSE!" Tarble said.

"This event will be big...and I hope you boys...minus Drake...will be there!" Vegeta said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Vegeta!" Josh said.

"I'll be the guy starting the 'VEGETA SUCKS!' chants!" Drake chuckled.

Backstage, Gohan and Yusuke are arguing once again, but this time there's been threats of fists flying. Yusuke yells out "HIT ME! HIT ME! I DARE YOU, HIT ME!", and the Half-Saiyan growls and tries to keep a cap on his anger. Elsewhere nearby, Haruhi and Ramona began arguing and shouting obscenities at each other. Ken walks in and looks at Yusuke and Gohan.

"Hey hey! Wait! Guys...you can't keep fighting! You have-..." Ken looks at his sundial watch and then thinks. "Actually...it has been five weeks to the hour...hm...never mind. You're aaall good, pals..." Ken walked away with a grin...

"Aaand..." Ken began to count. "In 3...2...1..."

AND YUSUKE AND GOHAN BEGAN TO LET OUT FIVE WEEKS OF PENT UP AGGRESSION AND BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF EACH OTHER! Elsewhere, RAMONA FLOWERS AND HARUHI SUZUMIYA SAY SCREW THE RULES AND BRAWLS AS WELL!

Brawls are RAMPANT in the backstage! Dan is on Broly as he jumps onto him and beats on his face! Tai and Davis are fighting backstage and destroying property! The Senshi and Scouts brawls again in the backstage, and Moon and Mars brawl around separately from them! Scott & Jude trade fists and kicks with Duncan & Brad, and Claude Speed and Brock Sampson brawl while Francis involves himself in the fight! Linus sees the chaos and carnage and decides to leave.

"Time for the buffoons to kill each other." Linus told The Brotherhood as he left the room real quick. As he had his back turned, a forklift was driven right in front of the door to the locker-room. Linus heard the noise and turned around...

...

...to find ASH HAD BEEN DRIVING THE FORKLIFT! THE CROWD GOES APECRAZY AS KETCHUM STEPS OFF THE FORKLIFT AND RUNS OVER TO LINUS! ASH AND LINUS ARE DUKING IT OUT AS THE BROTHERHOOD TRIES BREAKING OUT OF THE LOCKER ROOM! THE ENTIRE BACKSTAGE IS A GIANT WARZONE OF EMOTION AND VIOLENCE!

"THE WWE ROSTER HAS GONE NUTS!" Tarble exclaimed. "WRESTLEMANIA FEVER HAS COME ACROSS THEM ALL! AND THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT! THE SECURITY CAN'T STOP THEM ALL!"

"AND ASH IS HERE TONIGHT! AND NOT TAKING ANY OF LINUS'S CRAP TONIGHT!" Josh said. "HE HAD TO GO THROUGH SO MUCH THROUGHOUT THE PAST FEW WEEKS! THIS IS A VERY GOOD CONSOLATION PRIZE!"

Wolverine sees all the carnage and walks by it all, going to his match. He sniffs the air and then exclaims, "I love it here..." the crowd chants "THIS IS AWESOME! *Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap*" as Wolverine walks to the ring.

"AND WOLVERINE, WALKING QUIETLY TO HIS DOOM! NUMBER 79, YOUR TABLE IS READY!" Drake said.

"NEXT UP OUR MAIN EVENT...ITACHI VS. WOLVERINE!" Vegeta said.

*Commercial*

The 90s X-Men Theme plays, and the crowd gets on their feet and chants "WOLVERINE! WOLVERINE!" Logan walks out in his Wolverine & The X-Men garb and extends his claws and yells out a feral cry. The bell rings as fans chant "LOOOGAN! LOOOGAAN!"

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from Canada; he is THE...Wolverine!"

"This match was made earlier tonight due to Wolverine saying he wanted to get revenge for Wade after that heinous assault on his kid last week! And then 'Pool came out and talked about how he wasn't fighting Itachi as a challenger...but as a father!" Josh said.

"And those words spoke VOLUMES! Wade Wilson, not Deadpool, wants to DESTROY Itachi! And Wolverine...he's in the hurting business tonight. Softening up Itachi for Deadpool!" Tarble said.

"Or maybe he becomes a message to Deadpool, saying, 'You want to pretend to be tough? Well I can play the same game and then EXECUTE IT." Vegeta said.

"I think Wolverine's a good person to do damage control...or just cause damage in general." Drake said. "But Itachi isn't a fragile package..."

The Ministry Theme plays in the arena, and boos flood the arena as the crowd chants "ONE! ONE! ONE! ONE!" Itachi walks out, his Mangekyo Title Belt on his shoulders. He looks to his sides and then looks forward, keeping his attention on Wolverine.

"And his opponent; now residing in The Land of Waves; he is The Toon World Champion; Itachi Uchiha!"

"Itachi has just been dominant for these past five months and few weeks as Champion. The best period of wrestling he's put on since debuting." Vegeta said, "THIS is Itachi's prime! And his prime CONTINUES as he goes on to WIN his FIRST WrestleMania match, The Main Event! 80-0 WILL be acheived! But for now...time for 79-0!"

"Don't count the legend out yet, Vegeta. Wolverine's brutal style has immortalized him, and he always seems to find a way to win one for himself." Tarble said. "Wolverine, a former Toon World Champion, Toon Champion, and Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion, both in WCW and WWE."

"Let's see Itachi fight Wolverine for the first time. That should be an advantage for Wolverine." Josh said. "He's adaptable."

"And it won't matter when he's flat on his back for a 1-2-3, bro..." Drake said.

The bell rings, and Wolverine and Itachi grapple. Wolverine pushes The Champ into the far right corner and goes to town on his face, landing shot after shot. Itachi pushes him away and goes for a right hand, but gets it blocked. Wolverine punches Itachi and then clubs his back, taking him down to one knee. Wolverine grabs Itachi's head and delivers a Headbutt to Itachi's head. The Champ falls to one knee again and Wolverine walks around to the front and gets punched in the stomach. Itachi gets up and delivers right hands and left hands to Wolverine's face. Itachi goes for a Haymaker, but misses and gets kicked in the groin and slammed with an Impaler DDT (Tarble: A move Itachi normally likes to do, now turned against him!). Wolverine pins Itachi. 1...2...Itachi kicks out. Wolverine gets up, and Itachi Dropkicks his left knee, taking Logan down to one knee. Itachi then grabs Wolverine and Gutwrenches him! Itachi pins him. 1...2...Wolverine kicks out. The rabid mutant gets up and catches a Clothesline attempt and turns it into a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker and several face punches while having The Champ over his knee. Wolverine puts Itachi down and then waits for him to get up. He runs to The Champion...who side-steps him and THROWS HIM RIGHT into the near right corner! "YOU STILL GOT IT! *Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap*" chants are said loud in the arena!

"Wolverine showing off barely any ring rust here! The guy is still as brutal as ever!" Tarble said.

"He's brutal...but not as smart!" Vegeta said. "Itachi's calculating a way to beat Logan, trust me. He's a sharp kid who really knows how to strategize inside the ring."

"Wolverine's job here, to me, is not to win...but to weaken. And he needs to get on that here." Josh said.

"Pretty hard to do that when you're head just got smashed into a corner, huh?" Drake snarked.

Wolverine slumps in the corner and gets up, and gets CLOTHESLINED into the corner! Wolverine sits in the corner and tries to recover, but Itachi runs to the corner and knees Wolverine in the face. He drags Wolverine out of the corner and covers him. 1...2...Wolverine kicks out. Itachi picks him up and pulls him in, and delivering a Flashback to the brawler. He stands up and stomps on Wolverine's face before stepping on his chest. Itachi then runs the ropes and and goes for a Leg Drop...it connects! He pins Wolverine. 1...2...Wolverine kicks out. Itachi picks him up, but gets pushed off and kicked in the gut. Wolverine bounces off the ropes and GETS A FLYING LARIAT! Itachi gets up and looked down before using the ropes to jump and stomp on the chest of Wolverine, HARD! Itachi then picks Wolverine up and bends him over. He puts the legend between his legs and tries to lift him...but struggles to do so...and Wolvering flips Itachi over his head instead! Itachi gets onto his feet and Wolverine turns around and runs towards him...and kicks his leg from under him! The Rabid Wolverine picks Itachi up and puts him on his shoulder...runs forward...and delivers a Steamroller!

"The legend coming back into the match! He's beginning to take the driver's seat of the fight." Tarble said.

"Itachi's reeling from that Steamroller, and now he's stumbled up." Josh said.

Wolverine Clotheslines Itachi and then Clotheslines him again. He bends over and grabs a stumbling Champion...and SLAMS him with a Sidewalk Slam. Wolverine then picks Itachi up again and lands a Fisherman Suplex! 1...2...Itachi kicks out. The Champion gets up, and Wolverine backs into a corner. Itachi gets up and Wolverine charges at him...and Itachi HOPS OVER WOLVERINE! The legend crashes into the corner post shoulder first and steps out while holding his shoulder. Itachi grabs Wolverine and bends him over. He lifts him up high...and POWERBOMBS HIM! Itachi pins Wolverine. 1...2...kickout! The Champion chuckles and crouches down as he raises his hand. Wolverine gets up and stumbles...and KICKS Itachi in the gut and delivers The X-Stun (Stunner)!

"THE X-STUNNER CONNECTS! Itachi's hunched over...and has fallen!" Tarble said.

"C'mon, Wolverine, pin 'im!" Josh exclaimed.

Wolverine pinned Itachi.

1...

2..

Itachi kicks out!

"No cigar! Not yet!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Wolverine snarls and lets out a primal roar...before bending Itachi over...

"We saw Itachi's Powerbomb earlier in the match..." Josh said, "AND NOW HERE COMES THE ADAMANTIUM SMASH!"

Wolverine goes for The Adamantium Smash (Jacknife Powerbomb), but Itachi keeps his weight down. Wolverine beats on the back of Itachi and tries to go for it...

...and Itachi gets lifted up...and he flips behind Wolverine and rolls him up!

1...

2...

Wolverine rolls out of the pin...and runs into a right hand to the THROAT! Logans holds his throat in pain, and Itachi GRABS the throat and lifts him up...

...CHOKESLAM!

"Oh DANG!" Josh exclaimed.

"What did I tell ya?" Drake said as Itachi pinned Wolverine. "This match is-" A water bottle gets beaned at Drake from Vegeta!

"THIS MATCH IS-" Vegeta said.

1...(GAME!)

2...(SET!)

3!

"AND MATCH! REVENGE, YOU TWAT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The bell rings and the crowd boos the decision, but The Champion doesn't care.

BUT HE DOES CARE ABOUT THE FLYING DEADPOOL THAT DIVES ONTO HIM WITH A LOU THESZ PRESS!

"And Deadpool IS GETTING HIMSELF some brawl action!" Drake exclaimed.

Deadpool trades punches with Itachi and kicks him down! He bounces off the ropes, but gets a Back Body Drop from Itachi! He stays on Deadpool, who kicks Itachi's legs and then gets back to the fisticuffs!

Suddenly...ASH AND LINUS spill out of the back and onto the stage, their brawl STILL going on! Duncan & Brad vs. Scott & Jude spill out from the side of the stage and THEIR fight wages! Tai and Davis spill outfrom the other side of the stage and brawl still! Yusuke and Gohan's brawl is happening now IN THE CROWD! Dan is CLOTHESLINED OVER THE BARRICADE BY BROLY! And the two fight at the front of the ring (from the hard camera's view)! Ramona and Haruhi brawl on the stage and it begins to descend until they're at the middle of the ramp! The Senshi and Scouts brawl at the right side of the stage as well! The pandemonium is OFF THE CHARTS! The crowd chants "THIS IS AWESOME!" as brawl after brawl rages in the stadium!

"HELL HAS BEEN BROKEN LOOSE!" Vegeta exclaimed, "IT'S RUNNING RAMPANT AND HAVING MORE!"

"THE ROAD TO WRESTLEMANIA HAS JUST GOTTEN TO THEM ALL!" Josh exclaimed, "HEY! LOOK AT THE TOP OF THE IRISTRON!"

Josh pointed to the top...

...WHERE SAILOR MOON AND SAILOR MARS ARE BRAWLING AT THE TOP OF THE IRISTRON!

"HEY! THEY'RE FIGHTING AT THE TOP! DAMN, THEY'RE SO HIGH UP!" Vegeta exclaims.

"THAT IRISTRON ISN'T SAFE! THEY NEED TO GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"SOMEONE IS GONNA FALL! SOMEONE IS GONNA FALL!" Drake exclaimed in fear.

Davis stands near a metal pillar and Tai SPEARS DAVIS INTO THE PILLAR, TAKING IT DOWN!

Broly stands dazed on the barricade...AND DAN SPEARS BROLY THROUGH THE BARRICADE!

Linus punches Ash and tries to regain his bearings...AND ASH SPEARS LINUS THROUGH THE MINITRON!

"THEY'RE TEARING THIS ARENA APART! THE ANIMATED ARENA IS BEING DESTROYED!" Tarble exclaimed.

Mars kicks Sailor in the gut and DDTs her onto the IrisTron! She grabs Moon and...then sees Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune on a cherry picker being lifted up to the top of The IrisTron. Mars looks towards them and argues with them and then turns back to Moon...who PUNCHES her gut and throws her into the cherry picker! Moon hops in the cherrypicker as well and punches out Mars. Neptune and Uranus lower the cherrypicker...but only stop midway...as Moon has a devilish idea...she tells Uranus & Neptune to "END HER!", and the girls grab Mars. They set her up and Moon moves the cherrypicker cart near to the IrisTron and the girls lift Mars high...

...

...

...

...

...

...

AND THE SENSHI THROW SAILOR MARS THROUGH THE IRISTRON! SPARKS FLY AS THE IRISTRON GOES FUZZY AND TURNS OFF! MARS LIES PRONE INSIDE THE IRISTRON MOTIONLESS AS THE CROWD'S "HOLY SH*T!" CHANTS FILL THE ARENA!

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL?" Tarble freaked out.

"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! YOU TALK ABOUT KARMA? WELL HOW ABOUT THIS KARMA?" Vegeta exclaimed as the numerous brawls were destroying The Animated Arena!

"I KNEW THIS WAS WAS GONNA BE CRAZY..." Josh exclaimed, "BUT THIS DAMN CRAZY?"

"I LOVE IT! EVERYONE WANTS A SHOT!" Drake exclaimed, "BUT THEY CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW!"

Security is by the FIFTIES as they try separating everyone! The Animated roster just went nuts...and the arena PAID for it! EMTs check on Mars and rush her down from the IrisTron remains and onto a stretcher. The Scouts follow her out as Moon laughs and holds up her Title...

...AND DEADPOOL GETS CHOKESLAMMED BY ITACHI! The Mangekyo Champion lifts HIS World Title high into the air, paralleling his girlfriend Sailor's motion. Deadpool rolls out of the ring and stares down Itachi...the brawl has slowly dissipitated as security ends everything...

"I can't wait! IT ALL ENDS TOMORROW FOLKS!" Tarble exclaimed, "And we'd like to thank Drake & Josh for joining us here! We gotta go folks, but we'll see you tomorrow on PAY-PER-VIEW!"

"No problem!" Josh said, "Thanks for having us! I am Josh Nichols!"

"And I'm Drake Parker! See ya, Veggie!" Drake winked at Vegeta, irking him more."

"Screw you, Parker..." Vegeta said, "I AM The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta!"

"And I'M The OTHER Saiyan Prince, Tarble!" Tarble exclaimed, "And we'll see you guys tomorrow...AT WRESTLEMANIA 29: TOONTOWN!"

The crowd is loud and wild as Itachi Uchiha held up his Toon Mangekyo World Championship in the ring with Deadpool looking on & Sailor Moon held up her Toon Women's Championship for what may be the final hold up of The Belt's history on Animated...and the show fades to black...

_Results-_

_Canada's Most Wanted and Claude Speed def. Duncan, Brad, & Francis_

_Dan Kuso def. Paul_

_Sailor Moon def. Frida Suarez - Viridian City Street Fight_

_Itachi Uchiha def. Wolverine_

**WrestleMania 29: ToonTown Card**

**Pre-Show-WCW Showcase: Misty vs. Yuna Kamihara**

**Money in the Bank Ladder Match (Binky Barnes, Raimundo, Henry Wong, Charlie Brown, Sokka, Bart Simpson, Timmy Turner, Souichi Sugano, Ben Tennyson, Gingka Hagane, TD Kenelly)**

**24/7 Match for Francis's Toon Hardcore Championship (Anyone can enter)**

**TLC Six Man Tag (The Elrics vs. The EPA vs. The WTTT vs. Digi-Blaze vs. The Freeman Boiz vs. The Winchesters (c)) Toon Tag Team Championships**

**Canada's Most Wanted vs. Duncan & Brad (c) Toon Intercontinental Championship & Toon United States Championship**

**Ramona Flowers vs. Haruhi Suzumiya New York City Street Fight No. 1 Contendership for Toon Women's Championship**

**Linus van Pelt vs. Ash Ketchum**

**Sailor Moon (c) vs. Granny Goodness Toon Women's Championship**

**Gohan vs. Yusuke Yurameshi Hell in a Cell**

**Team TW vs. Team GB for The Position of General Manager of WWE: Animated**

**Tai Kamiya (w/Digi-Destined) vs. Davis Motomiya (w/Digivolution) Throw in the Towel Match**

**Dan Kuso vs. Broly No Holds Barred**

**Son Goku vs. Taiki Kudo**

**Itachi Uchiha (c) vs. Deadpool Toon World Championship**

* * *

A/N: So happy! Four years! Four years in the making! Now...we're at WrestleMania!

Asheel and King...Asheel was my first partner in this! And King is my current one! Can't thank you more than enough for the help!

My first friend on here, TobiGB! Wouldn't be continuing without him! Thanks, GB! :D

Force, Connor, Cato, A1, Mafia, David, Drago, Rook, DXP, Red, Gothz, Jean, JC, Laced, and so many more in The FWM I have to thank! If I forgot ya, tell me! And I'll thank ya on the forum!

Now you guys HAVE to review this chapter! The prediction contest is going to be great! And the winner? Gets the BIGGEST prediction contest prize in THE HISTORY of The Fiction Wrestling Pay-Per-View Prediction Contests! Revieeew! :D

Thanks for Reading! I MEAN it! Please Please PLEEEASE Review! For Your Enjoymment! :D


	49. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown Pre-Show

A/N: FINALLY...

AFTER FOUR YEARS...

It is HERE!

WrestleMania!

Pre-Show first up guys! King wrote it all! Give him your props! He worked hard on this one! :D

We ooown...NOOOBODY! Except OCs and ourselves O.O

* * *

The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson plays through the slowly growing crowd in the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to thank you for joining us here." Fillmore announced "This is the WWE Wrestlemania Pre-Show! Fillmore here along not only my lousy snitch of a broadcast partner that is Randall (Randall: Hey!) but were also joined by NXT commentators, Courage the Cowardly Dog and Rainbow Dash! Thanks for joining us here guys."

"Glad to be here Fillmore!" Courage responded, "Both Dash and myself have been really looking forward to tonight haven't we partner?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Rainbow Dash responded "Our card is completely stacked! Money in the Bank, The Most Violent Tag Team Match in WWE History, Hardcore Madness, a Hell in the Cell grudge match, and so much more!"

Randall let out a groan, "Will you guys just cool your jets? Your acting like we'll be here all night, which we won't be. So lets just get match already."

Both Courage and Rainbow gave Randall a look, then shifted there gaze to Fillmore

"Whats with him?" Rainbow asked

"He's just cranky because he couldn't get a spot in the main commentary team" Fillmore explained

"Well we're not going to let Randall bring us down are we Courage?" RD asked, to which Courage gave a "yeah!"

Randall gave another annoyed groan. Fillmore gave him a pat on the back

"Oh lighten up Randall old boy, the pre-show match is about to get started!" Fillmore announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen" welcome to the Wrestlemania Pre-Show!" Goofy announced, with the crowd cheering loudly in response. "The following contest is a WCW showcase match scheduled for one fall!"

(Dean Malenko's WWE Theme plays)

The crowd quickly changes from cheering into booing as Yuna Kamihara came out onto the stage, a cocky smirk clear on her face.

"Introducing first, Off the shores of Okinawa, making both her WWE and Wrestlemania debut, and representing WCW:Showdown, "The DOB" Yuna Kamihara!"

"Ms Kamihara, the quote on quote "Daughter Of A Bitch", has caused controversy without even stepping in the ring yet due to her comments that MMA women are superior to women wrestlers" Courage stated

"Those comments are complete and utter BS! I mean sure she did pretty well in the indies but-wait a sec." RD stopped herself, "What is she wearing?"

The crowd booed even louder when they realized what Yuna was wearing for her wrestling attire, which looked nearly identical to another wrestler's wrestling attire. The only difference being Yuna was wearing MMA gloves and the attire had a red and white color theme

"Is it just me...or is Yuna dressed almost exactly like Asui Hikari?" Fillmore asked

"You aren't seeing things Fillmore." Courage answered, "Yuna has, in fact, dressed herself almost exactly like Asui, who has been one of Yuna's biggest critics since she came to mainstream wrestling

"Oh this is just priceless!" Randall laughed, "What better way to piss off and disrespect one of your biggest haters, that has fooled herself into thinking she's still relevant, by dressing up like them? Thank you Yuna, you've just made my day!"

The other commentators roll there eyes at Randall's comments

Yuna makes her way down the ramp to the ring. Once she reached the ring area she jumped onto the ring apron and then stepped inside the squared circle. Once inside she stood in the center of the ring, staring at the entrance way, while loosening her knuckles a la CM Punk, waiting for her opponent to come out.

"Well it doesn't matter what she's wearing." RD said, "It time to see if Yuna can put her money where her mouth is."

The crowd dyed down and waited …

...

…..

Nothing happens for a few more seconds...

Then…..

The First Pokemon Theme plays to a GIGANTIC roar of cheers from the crowd!

"And introducing her opponent, from Cerulean City, Misty!"

"This crowd has erupted!" Fillmore shouted

"And I wouldn't have expected anything less for a legend like Misty!" RD add

Out comes Misty, who has an EXTREMELY focused and dead serious look on her face, and she glares daggers right at Yuna. She slowly made her way down the ramp and to the ring area, never once taking her eyes off her MMA adversary. However, just as Misty gets into into the ring, Yuna begins blindsides her with a hard right hand!

"Oh come on, that was a cheap shot!" Courage shouted

"Cheap shot, sheap chot you do whatever you got to do to get the job done." Randall said in a matter of fact tone of voice

Yuna continues her attack on the gym leader and that's when the bell rings to begin the match. The MMA Specialist unloads with repeated punches and knee shots onto Misty before putting her into the corner and ramming multiple shoulder blocks into the gym leader's abdomen. Misty attempts to fight back with a few hard rights of her own, but Yuna simply rams her right back into the corner with a couple more shoulder blocks. The DOA then changes tactics when she attempts to go for the Kimura Lock in the corner!

"Yuna is going for the Kimura Lock early..." Courage said

Yuna nearly has the Kimura Lock nearly cinched in, but Misty starts to struggle! After a few moments of struggling Misty manages to get her arm free from Yuna's grasp and lands a couple hard knee shots to the gut. Yuna grabs her stomach in pain, Misty then quickly grabs onto Yuna and slam her with a standing spinebuster to the mat. Misty quickly gets on top of her and begins to fire back with her own rapid onslaught of lefts and rights. After multiple failed attempts to block said punches, Yuna finally manages to block a punch and gave Misty a head bud. When Misty recoiled back in pain Yuna grabbed her arm and locks in a triangle choke hold! The DOA tightens the hold as much as she can and Misty cries out in pain! Despite the pain when the ref asks if she wants to she keeps refusing to do so. Eventually, after some struggling and refusing to quit, the gym leader manages to lift Yuna up into the air...AND DELIVERS A POWERBOMB!

"What a counter by the veteran!" Fillmore shouted

She goes for the pin, 1..., 2..., Yuna kicks out.

"So close yet so far." Randall said mockingly

Misty gets Yuna up to her feet and Irish whips her into the ropes, just as she reaches the ropes Misty clotheslines her right out of the ring, making the crowd cheer with joy. Wasting no time, Misty rolls out of the ring, the ref starts the count, 1...2...3...4... Misty stomps on Yuna's back once...twice...three times. The gym leader then drags Yuna in line of the steel steps, then get her back up. Misty goes for a hard irish whip...but Yuna reverses it into an irish whip of her own...and Misty went shoulder first into the steel steps! The ref continued to count, 5..., 6..., 7..., Yuna rolled into the ring then rolled back out, restarting the count. 1...2...3...The MMA specialist grabbed Misty, lifted her back up, and moved her the nearest ring posts. 5...6...Yuna then grabs Misty's bad arm and starts to slam it against the steel post repeatedly. 7...8...After slamming Misty's arm eight times, Yuna grabs Misty again and rolls her back into the ring with the ref stopping his count once again.

Once back in the ring, rather then go for the pin Yuna picks Misty back up, grabs the bad arm, and performs an armbar leg sweep! Misty curls up and rolls around the mat, clutching her arm in absolute pain. Yuna looks down at her opponent then towards the crowd, a smug smirk growing on her face as she turns back to Misty and shouts "Is that the best you got you so called legend?!" Which makes the crowd boo loudly at the action.

"Dog, that was so not cool" Fillmore said disapprovingly "Thats just disrespectful."

"Hey theres nothing wrong with a little trash talking, it adds some spice to the match." Randall defended

Yuna heads back over to Misty and goes for the bad arm again, but Misty manages to kick her away. Misty gets back up, runs toward the MMA specialist and lands a Lou Thesz Press on her! Misty starts throwing repeated fists to Yuna's skull with her good arm. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven punches are thrown, and then the ref tells Misty to get off, which she does.

"Misty taking back some control in this match." Courage stated

"Lets see if she can keep that momentum going." RD added

Misty pumps her good arm as the crowd starts to cheer loudly. While Yuna is recovering from the Thesz Press, Misty is taunting her to "get up". Once Yuna manages to get up Misty runs and hits a clothesline. Yuna gets back up rather quickly, but is taken back down with another clothesline, Yuna gets up quickly once again, but gets a kick to the gut and lands a DDT!

"Misty is feeling it!" Fillmore shouted.

Misty, rather the go for the pin, gets up and waits in the corner for Yuna to rise...Yuna manages to get to her feet...she turns around...AND GETS HIT WITH A SUPERKICK BY MISTY!

"MISTY HIT THE SUPERKICK!" RD shouted

"THIS COULD BE IT FOLKS!" Courage adds

Misty goes for the cover...

1...

...

2...

...

NO! YUNA GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT THE LAST SECOND!

"Its not over yet folks!" Fillmore stated

Misty gets up and argues with the ref for a moment before focusing back onto her opponent. Misty bends down to pick up Yuna...BUT YUNA GRABS ONTO MISTY'S BAD ARM AGAIN AND MANAGES TO PUT THE KIMURA LOCK ON!

"YUNA WAS PLAYING POSSUM! THE VET FELL FOR THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK!" Randall shouted

Misty cries out in pain as Yuna continues to add more pressure, yet despite all the pain Misty refuses to give up. Misty tries to struggle free but to no avail

As Mars is screaming in pain, the ref is right next to her asking her if she wants to give it up, to which Mars screams "NO!" through gritted teeth. As Yuna continues to put on pressure, Misty's started to move less and less until she eventually stopped moving all together.

The ref checked Misty out, then slowly lifted her free arm up then let it go….

….

…

it limply fell to the mat

The ref shouted 1 then lifted her arm up again and then let it go…

….

…

…..

….

it once again fell limply to the mat….

"If that arm falls one more time then its all over folks..." Courage said.

The ref shouted 2 then lifted Misty's arm one last time.

….

….

…

…..

He lets it go…..

….

…..

….

….

And it falls limply to the floor, which makes the crowd start erupt with boos as the ref calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner, Yuna Kamihara!"

Well Misty put up a good fight but in the end, Yuna came out on top" Fillmore stated.

Yuna smirked as the ref raised her hand in victory

"I hate to say it, but Yuna had an impressive debut match here at Wrestlemania" RD added, "But lets see if she can keep that ego of hers in check.

Yuna then leaves the ring, the crowd booing her all the way up the ramp until she was left

As Misty gets up...then lights go out...

...

The crowd grows curious...

"Wha-whats going on!" Courage asked sounding very scared

...

And the lights come back on...

...

AND THE SENSHI ARE JUMPING MISTY! Sailor Chibi Chibi directs traffic for the absent Sailor Moon as they destroy the LAST remaking legitimate competitor in the division!

"ITS SAILOR MOON'S OUTER SENSHI!" Fillmore screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!"

"THERE TAKING OUT THE TRASH WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE THERE DOING?" Randall replied, sounding like he's enjoying this horrific scene play out.

After slamming steel chairs over her head repeatedly, The Senshi slam it over the arm Yuna worked over.

"This-this just isn't right. Where the hell is security!?" Rainbow Dash shouted

Sailor Pluto brings in a wooden table and sets it up as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune picked Misty's unconscious body up...

"Oh god no. Please don't do this please!" Courage screamed in panic and fear

...

...AND FRONT SLAMMED HER THROUGH THE TABLE!

"Oh thats going to hurt in the morning! Enjoy your nap Misty!" Randall laughed as the other commentators looked on in sheer horror

The Senshi stand victorious over Misty as the crowd boos The Senshi as they sour the Pre-Show even more...

The camera cuts to the main lobby of the arena where we see Yuna fast walking away. But then suddenly a lasso get thrown around her, "Hey what the hell?" Yuna shouts. She then starts to get pulled toward the person who through the lasso around her, it was none other then Ken Anarchy.

"Hey there Yuna." Ken greeted

"Ken? Why the in god's name did you throw a lasso around me?

"Well I I need to tell you something and I figured calling you by cellphone would be to quick and boring, so I went with a more cowboy approach."

"Why would you-on second thought I don't want to know why" Yuna said as she took the lasso off of herself.

I came to tell you over that Asui called me after she saw you." Then Ken pointed at her attire, "and saw what you were wearing"

"What was she upset I pulled her outfit off better then she ever did?" She asked smugly

"No she asked me if I could change your Extreme Rules Match to a 2 out of 3 falls Hardcore match. Saying that "That's stunt she just pulled just made me want to torture her even more". Ken answered

Yuna was silent, taking in this new information, then her smug smirk returned, "Well you can go ahead and tell that The DOA couldn't be happier with the change. Now if you'll excuse me Anarchy, I got some training to do"

And with that Yuna walked off, still wearing that smug look on her face.

"Well folks...we have to end it here! Yuna vs. Asui? Extreme Rules 2 out of 3 Falls? And The Senshi decimated the last legitimate competitor in the division..." Courage said.

"We'll see you later!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "But for now...next up...WrestleMania 29: ToonTown!"

* * *

A/N: Now...everyone...behold...WRESTLEMANIA 29: TOONTOWN...

NEXT...

And a word from King! Take it away pal!

**Hey guys, King here! I hope you guys are excited for Wrestlemania I know I am! Now I wanted to let you guys know a couple things.**

**-I was assigned to do the pre-show match and a few others, but I won't tell you which ones they are until after there posted XD. When you see my matches posted please let me know what you guys thought of it, what were the best parts and what are things I could improve on. I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**-If you guys would like to give suggestions on what you'd like to see on WCW Showdown, go ahead in do so! Maybe I'll use one**

**-I want to thank everybody who have helped me get where I am, toon, Cato, Forcewalker, Conner, and everybody else in the fiction wrestling community. Thank you from the bottom of my heart =D**


	50. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown Pt 1 MitB

A/N: Let's start WrestleMania 29: ToonTown now! It's TIME! IT'S SWAGGIE TIME!

The WWE Intro plays, showing old and new faces intermixed...Vince McMahon Sr., Toots Mondt, Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Henry Wong, Ash Ketchum, Goku, Yusuke, Gohan, Sora, Commander Duke, Dan Kuso, Sailor Moon, Linus van Pelt, Wolverine, Vegeta, Itachi, Misty, She-Ra, He-Man, Superman, Deadpool, and then The WWE Logo appears.

WWE

Then.

Now.

Forever.

We come back to The ToonTown Arena. The 90,000 plus crowd screamed loud as Goofy Goof stood in the middle of the ring. Tonight, The Goof wore a suit and black, shiny shoes.

"A-hyuck! Singing the National Anthem...Hinataaa Hyuga!".

Hinata stands in the middle of the ring in a shiny purple dress and her regular blue heels. The crowd goes silent as she starts.

_Oh, say can you see? _

_By the dawn's early light... _

_What so proudly we hailed..._

_At the twilight's last gleaming? _

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars..._

_Thru the perilous fight, _

_O'er the ramparts we watched... _

_Were so gallantly streaming? _

_And the rocket's red glare... _

_The bombs bursting in air, _

_Gave proof through the night... _

_That our flag was still there. _

_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet waaave _

_O'er the land of the freeeeee..._

_and the home of the BRAAAVE!_

Jets flew overhead as the crowd cheered loudly for the singer and the song. Patriotism swept over the fans, as chants of "USA! USA! USA! USA!" spread across the stadium!

_Vince McMahon: Welcome...to WRESTLEMANIA!_

_(A giant timeline goes through time and goes from 1985 to 1987)_

_Gorilla Monsoon: GI JOE IS CHAMPION ONCE AGAIN!_

_(1987 to 1989)_

_Vince McMahon: Not since Master Roshi has a Japanese raised Animated star won The World Title, but Vegeta did it!_

_(1989 to 1990)_

_Lord Alfred Tennyson: AND SO THE REIGN OF GOKU BEGINS!_

_(1990 to 1992)_

_GI Joe waves to the fans "Goodbye" and leaves the arena._

_(1992 to 1994)_

_Master Roshi: MARIO VERSUS SONIC! THE NINTENTDO VS. SEGA WARS COME TO A HEAD!_

_(1994 to 1996)_

_Bugs Bunny: LUIGI! LUIGI IS INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION!_

_(1996 to 1998)_

_TJ delivers THE CUTTER TO MARIO!_

_(1998 to 2001)_

_Tai and Ash stare off in the middle of the Cell..._

_(2001 to 2002)_

_Bugs Bunny: TOON CHAMPION! ASH HAS REALIZED THE DREAM! FINALLY!_

_(2002 to2003)_

_Daffy Duck: NARUTO...JUST ENDED...THE UNDERTAKER AT WRESTLEMANIA!_

_(2003 to 2005)_

_Henry lifts up his NEW Toon Championship!_

_(2005 to 2007)_

_RAIMUNDO AIRSAULTS OFF THE LADDER AND PUTS RON THROUGH THE TABLE!_

_(2007 to 2009)_

_Iroh: DAN KUSOOO...IS TOON WORLD CHAMPIOOON!_

_(2009 to 2010)_

_Iroh: This crowd is FIRMLY BEHIND CHARLIE BROWN!_

_(2010 to 2012)_

_Iroh: THE ONLY PERSON TO CASH IN MONEY IN THE BANK AT WRESTLEMANIA! GOHAN JUST SPOILED YUSUKE'S ENTIRE NIGHT!_

_(2012 to 2013)_

_..._

_Flashes of Davis, Tai, Haruhi, Ramona, Dan, Broly, CB, Henry, and then rapid fire pictures of the ENTIRE Animated roster pop up until..._

_...Deadpool stares off against Itachi..._

The WB Background gets closer and closer to the screen...until it BURSTS...leaving behind beautiful palm trees and lightspeed lights that travel and seem to form something. "Let's Ride" by Richie Rich begins playing as the lights begin their formation. The lights swirl around and begin to circle around a bit.

The lights finish moving...and then white letters begin to fall into place. The entire completed construct then lifts itself up to read...

...

**WWE ANIMATED PRESENTS:**

**WRESTLEMANIA 29: IN TOONTOWN**

We come to the stadium, ToonTown Warner Bros. Stadium! The light show goes off, as one strand of fireworks travels across the top of the stage and then sets off tons of other fireworks around the stage. The display goes on for twenty seconds as red, white, blue, green, and yellow fireworks intermix and explode around the stage! The fireworks stop, revealing the set-up of the stadium!

The stage had two palm trees on each side of the extra large stage. The TitanTron was a giant circular screen with a bigger square screen behind it and two smaller rectangular screens to the sides. The Mania logo was on the bottom of the stage, and colorful lights were hung around the palm trees. The ramp was extra long, like all WrestleMania ramps; but THIS one seemed even LONGER! The ring ropes were blue with a white one in the middle. Above the ring was a circular video screen, showing the same video as the screens on the stage. The stadium was extra large, and seated 90,000 plus people. Above them was the most interesting feature...a ring around the stadium, showing the faces of each WWE Animated Superstar with their names under their faces.

You could see in the booths several top luminaries in The FWM. Force Walker the Fox, James Gordon, Zero Kazama (Staring at Force), Woody Paige, Jesse Alveraz, Mr. Cartoon, GB, TW, Mr. McMahon, Triple H, Lex Luthor, Commander Duke, Max Tennyson, Joe Kido "The Maverick" Connor Jobling, Mr. Red, DXP, JC, Jean Kazuhiza, Space Ghost, Marlik Thompson, Zack Watkins, Marina, "Omega Ice" David Williams Sr., Asheel Din Sr., Rachel McKenzie, and other officials in the business were in a booth. In another booth, Gwen Tennyson (CCW) sat down with Lisa Simpson, Kiva, Téa, Joan Rivera, Nico Robin, Korra, and other famous women. And in another, Scourge sat with Eliza Hart, Samus, Ichigo, Psymon Stark, Komuro and his HOTD crew, Slade, and more people. In the crowd, Hernan Ortiz sat with his sister Sarah, Noel Vermillion, Mrs. Ortiz (their mother), and more. Many luminaries sat within the crowd, and shook with them. You could see The X-Factors dancing in the crowd. In another booth, The Rookie Revolution sat in their own booth.

We got back down to the ring, and the crowd is a-BUZZING!

"THE SHOWCASE OF THE IMMORTALS! THE SHOW THAT STARTED A REVOLUTION! THE BIGGEST SHOW WE CAN EVER HAVE! THE BEST! THIS IIIS...WRESTLLLLLLLLLLLEMAAAAAAAAAAAAANIAAAAAAAAA! AND I, MY FEEBLE FANBASE, AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! PRINCE VEGETA!"

"AND I AM THAT OTHER SAIYAN PRINCE, TARBLE! AND WELCOME EVERYONE TO WRESTLEMANIA 29! IT'S BEEN A LONG ROAD...BUT WE'VE FINALLY MADE IT!"

We go to the announcer's table, where Vegeta and Tarble are wearing suits!

"We have SO MUCH for you tonight! We can't even SAY ALL OF IT!" Tarble exclaimed, "And White Pantera & Puma Loco at out Spanish Announce Table certainly know that!" The camera panned to the two Spanish Announcers, and then back to Tarble & Vegeta.

"Man oh MAN! No night bigger than WrestleMania! And I always get pumped! And now...oooh boy, we can start the show!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Goofy stood in the middle of the ring and spoke. "And now, everyone...making his return to Animated's commentary team...General Iroh!"

The crowd pops loud for the announcer as they clap for The war hero. Iroh is driven down the ramp by a cart by NXT Rookies Mordecai & Rigby, The Tag Team Champions in NXT.

"Uncle Iroh? Back tonight?" Tarble said, "Oh boy this night's ALREADY starting off great!"

"The old coot's back? Well am I excited?...yes I am!" Vegeta said, "We've called a lot since 2010!...and now he can help make you more bearable, Tarble."

Iroh sits at the announce table and puts on an extra headset.

"Uncle Iroh! How are you?" Tarble asked.

"Iroh! How's CWF and TCW been?" Vegeta asked.

Iroh spoke, "Oh, wonderful! Wonderful! I feel great and the time away has been great! But I always look at the show! And I feel as though this may be one of the greatest WrestleManias of aaall time! And, as I always say, karma may be delivered tonight."

"Oooh boy...KARMA talk..." Vegeta groaned. He then looked to his side. "Huh...but these two EXTRA seats...whose are they?"

"I dunno..." Tarble said, "We weren't even told General Iroh was coming back."

"Well I don't know either...hmmm..." Iroh thought.

Goofy spoke once more. "And...the special guest commentators for tonight...a-hyuck...

...DAFFY DUCK & BUGS BUNNY!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta exclaimed.

The Merrie Melodies Theme played as Bugs was driven out by NXT Rookies Patty & Liz. Bugs makes it to the bottom of the ramp and steps off, but not before getting a double kiss from Patty & Liz.

"That Bugs! Always the smooth operator!" Tarble said.

After that, Daffy Duck was driven out! The legendary mallard hooted and hollered for himself...

...and the arena went completely silent. Daffy noticed this and groaned, saying "You're Desthhhpicable...". His driver, Blank Scootaloo, helped Daff out and gave him a wet, sloppy, horse-tongued kiss that encompassed his entire face! She left with a wink, leaving a mortified mallard.

"And Daffy...poor duck." Vegeta sighed.

Daffy and Bugs walked to the table and put their headphones on.

"Eeeeh..." Bugs said, taking out a carrot and munching it, "What's Up, Doc?"

"I'LL tell you 'What's Up'! Why did I get the nasty zombie and YOU got the beautiful women?"

"Eeeh...dumb luck?" Bugs answered with a shrug.

"Well SOMETHING'S dumb here..." Daffy said.

"Well The Hall of Famers! Bugs & Daffy! They join us for WrestleMania! Their first commentary since they retired in 2008 and were replaced with Vegeta & Iroh! How are you?" Tarble asked.

"Great, Tarble! And like Iroh said...this night may become the BEST WrestleMania of all time!" Daffy said. "TOO many combustible elements!"

"And Doc, let me just say...tonight...lots...LOTS...of blood, sweat, and tears will be spilled! And this night can...and WILL..be immortilized in WWE and WRESTLING LORE!" Bugs said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, you two." Iroh said.

"Well it's time for the focus to shift from us...to the ring and those stars!" Tarble said.

"WrestleMania 29...time to START...IT...UP!" Vegeta exclaimed.

And it DOES BEGIN...

Outside! Where long lines are building up and security is TIGHT! And a certain Yellow Boy seems to have locked himself out of the building.

"Knew I should've waited to buy this milkshake later..." Bart said. "Oh well! It was worth it!" He said before throwing the cup away and walking through the long lines to the front. He cuts through several people before trying to go through the door, only to be cut-off. "Hey, what gives?"

The big buff security guard just stares down at Bart, "You need a ticket."

Bart raised an eyebrow. "Ticket?...Dude, it's ME! Y'know...last name Simpson...first name Bart?"

The security guard growled and pointed to the side, where several "Bart Simpsons" were standing around. Bart looked back at the guard with a raised eyebrow. "We've also had 5 Henry Wongs, 4 Sailor Moons, 2 Deadpools, 10 Ben Tennysons, and two guys stacked together to be Broly...get out of the line, kid." The security guard throws Bart over to the side with nary a care in the world. Bart, feeling somewhat hurt and embarrassed, gets up and dusts himself off. He stands up and growls at the guard before turning to the group of "Barts" and tapping his feet.

"Oh brother..." Bart said before turning to the line. "Alright, let's see if THIS'LL get me in."

Bart took out a classic boombox and put a tape inside. He pushed it in and pressed play before turning the volume on max. An early 90s kick drum started the beat of the song for a few seconds before a wavy synth started the beat. Bart began making his way through the crowd, saying "'Xcuse me, pardon me, make way, star here..." before raising a finger.

_Yo! Hey, what's happening, dude?_ (Bart makes his way to the front of the line)

_I'm the guy with the rep for being rude._

_Terrorizing people wherever I go, _

_It's not intentional, just keepin' the flow. _

_Fixin' test scores to get the best scores. _(Begins dancing)

_Droppin' banana peels all over the floor. _

_I'm the kid that made delinquency an art,_

_Last name Simpson, first name Bart. _

_(Crowd begins swaying from side to side)_

_I'm here today to introduce the next phase, _

_The next step in the big Bart craze. _

_I've got a dance real easy to do_

_I learned it with no rhythm, and so can you._ (Ducks a swipe from the guard)

So move your body if you've got the notion,

_Front to back in a rock-like motion. _

_Now that you've got it, if you think you can, _

_Do it to the music-that's the Bartman._ (Jonesy Garcia and Franklin [Peanuts] jump out and move to the beat)

_Everybody, if you can, do the Bartman. _

_(Whoa!) _

_Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man. _

_(Shake it out, man!)_

_Front to the back, to the side if you can, can. _

_(Bartman!) _

_Everybody in the house do the Bartman. _

_(Uh-huh.) _

(Everyone begins moving to the beat and dancing with Bart as the guard gets angrier)

_Everybody, if you can, do the Bartman. _

_Shake your body turn it out if you can, man. _

_(Whoa, mama!) _

_Front to the back, to the side if you can, can. _

_(Whoa.) _

_Everybody in the house do the Bartman_.

(Bart's grabbed and thrown into the stadium jail)

_It wasn't long ago_

_just a couple of weeks_

_I got in trouble, yeah, pretty deep. _

_Homer was yellin', Bart! _

_Mom was too, _

_Because I put mothballs in the beef stew. _

(Bart texts someone in the cell as he lays down depressed)

_Punishment time, in the air lurks gloom, _

_Sitting by myself, confined to my room. _

_When all else fails, nothin' else left to do, _(Bart reaches for a nearby stereo)

_I turn on the music, so I can feel the groove!_

(Bart gets up and starts dancing around the cell)

_Move your body, if you've got the notion. (Whoa, I'm feelin' the groove now, baby!) _

_Front to back in a rock-like motion. (Bring it back, whoa!) _

_Move you hips from side to side now. (Do the Bartman!) _(Lisa walks in and frees him from the cell)

_Don't ya slip, let your feet glide now. (Whoa, Lisa. Ha!) _(Lisa and Bart spin around and Bart is launched into a vent)

_If ya got the groove, ya gotta use it. (Ha, ha, ha!)_

_Light rhythm in time with the music. (Ha, ha, ha. Check it out, man.) _(Bart falls out of the vent)

_You just might start a chain reaction _(Bart stops in mid-air as beat pauses)

_If you can do the Bart, you're bad like Michael Jackson. _(Beat continues as Bart falls flat on his face in front of Dawn, Iris, and May dancing to the music in early 90s outfits)

_Everybody, if you can, do the Bartman. (Oh, yeah!) _

_Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man. (Shake yo' body!)_

_Front to the back, to the side if you can, can. (Huh!)_

_Everybody in the house do the Bartman_. (Dawn, Iris, & May begin jumping and moving from side to side)

_Do the Bartman. _

_Bart: Do the Bartman! Everybody back and forth, from side to side._

_Do the Bartman. _

_Bart: Do the Bartman! Now here's a dance beat that you can't deny. _

(Dawn, Iris, & May spin around as Misty on one side and Serena on the other join in as well as Bart and get on their toes as they raise their hands high in the air to music, then headbang and spin their arms as the guitar plays, then raise their hands again on their toes as the music plays again, then continue to spin their arms and headbang as a crotchety Lex Luthor walks in)

Lex Luthor: Turn it down! Will you stop that infernal racket?!

(Everything freeze frames and zooms out)

Entire Backstage: Do the Bartman!

(Bart covers his ears as he senses Lisa in the booths playing her saxophone)

Bart Oh, my ears! Lisa! Put that saxophone away!

(Bart runs over to the front door and lets everyone outside into the building and gets ran over. He gets up and looks around cautiously)

Bart: You can't touch this. I didn't do it. Nobody saw me do it. You can't prove anything.

(Bart looks around to see no one in the area.)

Bart: Oops!

(Bart looks to his right to see Misty, May, Iris, Dawn, & Serena just blankly staring at him. Bart looks back at the girls and then gets in front of them, leading them as they walk to the beat)

_Now I'm in the house_

_feeling good to be home_

_Till Lisa starts blowing that damn saxophone. _(Lisa plays the sax a bit more)

_And if it was mine, you know they'd take it away_

_But still I'm feeling good, so that's okay. _

_I'm up in my room, just a singin' a song, _

_Listen to the kick drum, kickin' along. _

_Yeah, Lisa likes jazz; she's their number one fan, _

_But I know I'm bad, 'cause I do the Bartman. _(The group slides in front of everyone backstage and walk around to the beat as Kevin Levin, Schroeder, Commander Duke, Ken Anarchy, Scott Pilgrim, Jude Lizowski, Jonesy Garcia, Justin, GB, Max, Rex, and more people follow The Poke-Girls and Bart as they do a kongo line to the stage and then they all started dancing.)

_Everybody, if you can, do the Bartman. (Hey, everybody!) _

_Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man. (Need I remind you?) _

_Front to the back, to the side if you can, can. (I am Bart, Bart-man.) _

_Everybody in the house do the Bartman. (Shake it out.)_

_Do the Bartman. _

_Bart: Do the Bartman! Everybody back and forth, from side to side. _

_Do the Bartman. _

_Bart: Do the Bartman! She can do it, he can do it, so can I_.

(They all begin shuffling once again as Bart does The Running Man)

_Move your body if you've got the notion. (Move it.)_

_Front to back in a rock-like motion. (Swing it!) _

_Move you hips from side to side now._

_Don't ya slip, let your feet glide now. _

_If ya got the groove, ya gotta use it. (Dooby, dooby, dooby, dooby, doo, wop, bop, bop!) _

_Light rhythm in time with the music. (Dabba doo, dabba doo, dab it!) _

_You just might start a chain reaction. (Dabba dab, doo dab Hee, hee, hee.) _

(The lights turn bright, and the only thing you can see is Bart on The TitanTrons with a remote)

_I'm a Bartman. _(Bart presses the button, turning the lights off and showing everyone dancing)

_Everybody, if you can, do the Bartman. (Swing it, baby.) _

_Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man. (Hoo-uh.) _

_Front to the back, to the side if you can, can. (Oh yeah. I'm bad. Real bad.)_

_Everybody in the house do the Bartman. (Whoa, mama.) _

_Everybody, if you can, do the Bartman. (Do the Bartman.) _

_Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man. _

_Front to the back, to the side if you can, can. (Ha, ha!) _

_Everybody in the house do the Bartman. (Oh yeah!) _

_Bart: Do the Bartman_.

(Shots of many people in the crowd dancing and shuffling side to side as everyone on stage dances. Many stars in the crowd dance along, and many of the people in the booths dance as well)

_Move your body, if you've got the notion. (You call that dancing? Ha!) _

_Front to back in a rock-like motion. -[Do the Bartman]- (Watch this move.) _

_Move you hips from side to side now. -[Everybody in the house do the Bartman]- (Ooh, uh uh, uh, ai, ai. Yeah!) _

_Don't ya slip, let your feet glide now. -[Do the Bartman]- _

_If ya got the groove, ya gotta use it. (Ha, ha, ha! Swing it!) _

_Jack your body in time with the music. _

_You just might start a chain reaction. (Eat your heart out, Michael! Woop!) _

_Everybody in the house do the Bartman. _

_Do the Bartman._

Fireworks go off on the top of the stage as everyone stops. The crowd pops loud for Bart and everyone who participated. Bart grabs his mic and lifts it up...

"TOOOOONTOOOOOOWN..." Bart yells out..."YA READY FOR WRESTLEMANIAAA?"

The crowd responds with thunderous cheers that are deafening. Bart grinned as the crowd cheered "BART! BART! BART! BART!" Then suddenly...a kick drum began playing over the system...and these lyrics began playing...

_Well, you're damned if you do, (What are we talking about?) _

_Well, you're damned if you do, (Where's your sense of humour?) _

_Well, you're damned if you do, And you're damned if you don't. _

_Homer: Bart! _

_Let me start at the start, then take it away. _

_My name is Simpson, Bartholemew J. _

_That's Bart, with an art, and a capital "B" , _

_Then Simp, plus S-O-N, that's me!_

_Introductions aside, let's move right along, _

_You can all sing along at the sound of the gong. (Sound of the gong) _

_Once upon a time, about a week ago, _

_All of a sudden, trouble started to grow. _

_Alarm was buzzin', I was snoozin', _

_S'posed to get up now, but I was refusin' _

_To let reality become an intrusion, '_

_Cause in dreamy-dream land, I was cruisin'. _

_But the buzz kept buzzin', _

_my head kept buzzin'. _

_Gave the radio a throw, and heard an explosion. (Homer: D'oh!) _

_Opened up my eyes, and to my surprise, _

_There stood Homer, and his temperature risin'. _

_I was chillin', he was yellin', _

_Face all distorted, 'cause he was propellin'. _

_It wasn't what he said, but more of his tone, _

_The usual jive, put your nose to the grindstone. _

_I said "I'm real sorry" but that didn't cut it, _

_I started to protest, but Dad said- _

_Homer: Shut it. Get up. Mow the lawn. Move it. On the double. _

_'Cause if you don't, you're in __**DEEP, DEEP TROUBLE**_**!**

_**Trouble!**_

Bart looks back to his dance crew and waves to them, saying, "Looks like I'm up! See ya, guys!

_**Deep, deep trouble!**_

*DING DING DING*

_**Run into trouble!**_

"The OPENING CONTEST is The MONEY IN THE BANK LADDER MATCH! Coming to the ring first; from Springfield, USA; 'The Bartman', Bart Simpson!"

_**Bart: Where's your sense of humour, man? **_

"Bart Simpson...walked down this ramp before! Has done this! His 5th major WrestleMania appearance, and his first since returning to The WWE!" Tarble said.

_**Deep, deep trouble!**_

Bart walks past the ladders and finally makes it to the ring and gets onto the top turnbuckle and raises a fist.

"And if he can pull down that Briefcase, he can make this one...a WIN for his Mania appearances, doc." Bugs said.

_**And they go a little something like this!**_

The music stops and Bart stands in the ring and eyes the MitB Briefcase hanging above the ring.

And now The Side TitanTrons were adorned with Bulldog teeth chomping. The big square one had Binky's logo, an orange "B" with a set of fangs surrounding it. The Instrumental to "Monster" by Kanya West played, but this time...Binky's music...had lyrics...

_**Gossip, gossip, n*gga just stop it **_

_**Everybody know I'm a motherf*ckin' monster**_

Binky walks out in an orange leotard and white pants with orange streaks. He walked down the long path to complete his Road to WrestleMania.

_**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands at the concert **_

"Next; from Elwood City; 'Bulldog' Binky Barnes!"

_**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands at the concert **_

"Binky here after a long long period of time where he considered retiring after TLC last year. Binky is HERE! And he has told everyone that his solo term will NOT be in vain!" Daffy said, "He said he would NOT go back to Tag Competition UNTIL he had a singles Title!"

_**Profit, profit, nigga I got it **_

_**Everybody know I'm a motherfuckin' monster**_

"And ya know what, I LOVE that mindset!" Vegeta said. "Keep yourself in a challenge! And that should motivate you! And with that motivation, he's one of my favorites for this match!

_**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands at the concert **_

_**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands**_

"Binky been in three WrestleManias: XII, 13, and X-8. Each time a losing effort. EXTRA motivation for Binky here! SNAP his WrestleMania losing streak!" Tarble said.

A few seconds passed as Binky entered the ring and slowly raised his fist in the air and then did a punching motion. Then The side TitanTrons had rotating 3D stars admist a pink background. The big TitanTron had a giant 3D Crown rotating on it in a 3D Background.

_**So turn off the lights **_

_**They've been waitin' all night For the-**_

_**The showstopper!**_

FIREWORKS go off on stage and out comes Timmy Turner, wearing the flag of the Californian Republic on his back! The crowd gives him large cheers, as their homestate hero bobs his head to the music! Doug Dimmadome walks out behind him, clad in a gold suit. Timmy's wearing pink shorts that say "Showstopper" on them and is wearing pink boots. He keeps his hat on during the entrance as he walks down the ramp.

_**The jaw dropper! **_

_**The big papa! **_

_**We gonna get it, get it right **_

_**We gonna get it done **_

"From Dimmsdale, CALIFOOORNIA!" Goofy said much to the crowd's enjoyment, "He is The Toon Intercontinental Champion; Timmy Turner!"

_**The showstopper! **_

"MY...UNDOUBTED FAVORITE!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Just won a Ladder Match! Has a Championship! Is a High-Flyer! Ready for the next level! The kid is just undoubtably READY for The duke! He is READY to take the next step in stardom!"

_**The jaw dropper!**_

"And you know, he mystifies me as well!" Iroh said, "He isn't a bad kid! Although he acts TOO off the handle sometimes. But he's a talented lad who I DO believe is destined for big things! Look at his WWT career."

_**The big papa! **_

"FIRST WrestleMania appearance by Timmy Turner here! And he hopes to make it a WIN here tonight!" Tarble said.

_**We gonna get it right **_

_**We gonna get it done**_

Timmy stands on the turnbuckle and lifts his Title Belt high into the air and taunted and gloated as his home state crowd chant "WE WANT MAGIC! WE WANT MAGIC!" Timmy winks to everyone and then stands around. Then, the side Trons went gret and had a tornado graphic. The big one had the logo of a Dragon with a tornado behind it as wind is blowing behind it.

_**Fire your guns, it's time to run, blow me away**_

Raimundo, clad in his Dragon Leader garb from the last episode of Xiaolin Showdown, jumps out and explosions go off behind him! He jumps and hops down the ramp, high-fiving everyone on the way.

_**I will stay unless I may **_

_**After the fall, we'll shake it off **_

"From Rio de Janeiro; The Dragon of Wind, Raimundo Pedrosa!"

_**Show me the way **_

_**Only the strongest will survive **_

"MY favorite to win this, doc. I just KNOW he will." Bugs said. "I've seen this kid when he first debuted. He was a MONSTER in this ring! He flies like nobody's business! And when he's in the air...there's no STOPPING him!"

_**Lead me to heaven when we die**_

"Course you'd go for the one without a major duke at WrestleMania, rabbit!" Vegeta said. "Raimundo has NEVER won a major match at WrestleMania! He's...remember this word...A CHOKER! He'll NEVER win at Mania NOR The World Championship...NONE of them!"

_**I am the shadow on the wall**_

"Don't EVER count this kid out before the contest starts! I've learned that for the 8 years I've been blessed to call this kid's matches! The fire's lit, Vegeta..." Bugs said, "He just needs to pick up that torch and RUN with it!"

_**I'll be the one to save us all**_

Raimundo puts his arms in a flying motion as he stands at the top of the turnbuckle. he jumps down and looks at all his opponents. Next up...the big 'Trons was covered with a Southern Water Tribe Warpaint. The small side ones has a boomerang and a sword on the left and right one respectively.

The Avatar: The Last Airbender Ending Them played, sending out Sokka. He was wearing his clothes from The Dark Horse comics, and wore his Southern Water Tribe Warrior Paint. He holds his fist up and then screams LOUD for the crowd to cheer back! Sokka walks down the long ramp and holds his head high!

"From The Southern Water Tribe; The Southern Water Tribe Warrior, Sokka!"

"A dark horse here! Sokka, since 2005, has tried to win over everyone here! He's won Tag Titles, an Intercontinental Title, but never a WrestleMania match!" Bugs said.

"I pick him as my favorite." Iroh said with a warm smile, "He's grown since he debuted. Sokka is a major star in NCW, National Championship Wrestling! A World Champion! And he believes that if he really tries hard and finally climbs the proverbial and literal ladder tonight, he can WIN this match and win ANOTHER World Title this year!"

Sokka stands in the ring and then yells out, "SLAMACOW!", which the crowd responds to with cheers! The cameras showed DXP, owner of NCW, clapping for his World Champion. Next up...The TitanTron went shiny green with The Omnitrix symbol and the two side MiniTrons were green and shining.

...No one comes out for a second...until a Hip-Hop beat plays...and above the stadium, a manta ray like alien flies over head!

_**Ha! Ha! Ha! Yeah! Lets go! Kiss money! **_

The creature swoops around the arena, flying over the amazed crowd! The creature flies next to the booths and waves to the CCW Officials and Gwen Tennyson before swooping over to the TitanTrons. It lands on the stage, setting off green fireworks in all locations on the stage. The fireworks die down, revealing Ben Tennyson, wearing his green "10" jacket...white tights with green stripes on the side...and in his OMNIVERSE skin Animation. He walks down the long ramp with a cocky grin, as Gwen glares at him from the booth.

_**Chain gleaming, switching lanes, two-seating **_

_**Hate him or love him for the same reason**_

"From Bellwood, Illinois; he is the self-proclaimed 'Best in the Universe', Ben '10' Tennyson!"__

_**Can't leave it, the game needs him **_

_**Plus the people need someone to believe in **_

"This kid...just..." Bugs groans, "He RUINS a kid's dreams for WrestleMania...he ruins this kid's livelihood...TD CAN'T come to WrestleMania. He CAN'T. All because of Ben."

"Oh rabbit, pipe down!" Daffy exclaimed, "THIS GUY...is MY pick for the match! This guy has been in the most MitB Matches in history, has won one of them, and he has the MOST experience! And because he's the darn BEST in the UNIVERSE...besides my student Blue of course, but that's a topic of discussion for OTHER times. BEN TENNYSON...and what a smart idea he had...ELIMINATING his competition!"

_**So in God's Son we trust **_

_**'Cause they know I'ma give 'em what they want **_

"You call that 'smart'?" Tarble asked, "I call it COWARDICE. Ben, I believe, doesn't wanna fight TD cause he's afraid in a fair fight, he'd win!...well either way, Ben has been in every Mania since 22! His record? Only TWO...he looks for a win and ANOTHER World Title on his waist."

_**They looking for a **_

_**HERO!**_

_**I guess that makes me a **_

_**HERO!**_

Ben makes a "10" with his hands as he stands atop a turnbuckle. He hops down and stands in the ring. And The Titantron turned into yellow with black zig-zags running across the middle. The crowd went crazy as the song started up...

_**Champion Charlie Brown **_

_**That has a lovely ring **_

Charlie Brown walks out, wearing gold shorts with shiny black zig-zags running across the middle. He walks out and holds up a fist and walks down the ramp, high-fiving everyone in the crowd.

_**Something to make the fourth-column headlines **_

_**Something the kids can sing **_

David Williams and Spin are in the crowd, cheering for Charlie Brown. Tidus watches him as well. Sackboy freaks out in a booth as he sees CB.

_**Champion Charlie Brown (Esquire)**_

_**Setting the whole wide world (On fire)**_

"From Birchwood, Minnesota; 'Champion' Charlie Brown!"

_**Fly all the flags, break out the confetti **_

_**Cause all the bells to sound **_

_**He's gotta be most definatly **_

_**Champion Charlie Brown **_

"Charlie Brown here, his SECOND WrestleMania appearance! At XVI! And he's here...because his Road to WrestleMania has been so harrowing. So chaotic. So demeaning. And yet in the end, he pulled it all off. And he's HERE...at WrestleMania 29!" Tarble said, "MY FAVORITE...because he JUST WON'T give up..."

_**Champion Charlie Brown **_

_**He's got to be the best **_

_**Top of the heap when it comes to spelling **_

_**Better than all the rest**_

"And THAT attitude almost got him killed!" Daffy exclaimed. "If Dan Kuso wasn't feeling so bold that night, Broly would've massacred him even WORSE than he did! Charlie Brown has had the LUCKIEST Road to Mania I've EVER seen!"

_**Champion Charlie Brown (You did it!) **_

_**If you're a blockhead boy (You did it!) **_

_**It must be something not to be nothing **_

_**When you've been on the ground **_

"Was it JUST luck, Daffy? Or was it destined to be?" Iroh asked. "Maybe he was ALWAYS meant to be in the match? Maybe...this match was his before any of this?"

"...You been hanging around RVD, Iroh?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow.

_**Once a beginner, now he's a winner **_

_**Champion Charlie Brown **_

_**Champion Charlie Brown **_

_**Champion Charlie Brown**_

Charlie Brown climbs into the ring, the crowd's love for him just being visibly shown. Chants of "CHAAARLIEEE! CHAAARLIEEE!" flood the arena, and the good 'ole blockhead smiles. The TitanTron then has a logo of a galloping pegasus, and the side 'Trons have blue Beyblade tops spinning around.

A chopped and screwed version of The Beyblade: Metal Fury theme plays, which is responded with a mixed reaction. The Fallen Hero walks out with grey themed tights and a grey headband. He ignores the crowd and walks down the ramp, eyes fixed on nothing but The Briefcase.

"From Japan; 'The Fallen Hero', Gingka Hagane!"

"This kid has fallen the HARDEST since his debut..." Iroh said. "The FIRST Anime United States Champion...and now ever since the entire Souichi debacle, his mind has been warped. Nothing but hardship and mental stress. He doesn't think he's a hero..."

"He isn't, old coot!" Daffy exclaimed. "BEN'S the hero! I say Gingka stop moping and get his butt up so he can WIN something! He's acting downright pitiful!"

"His first WrestleMania could be under a win for Gingka. He's been doing nothing but preparing for this match since he was announced as a part of it." Tarble said. "Gingka is a fine performer in that ring. And if he can clear his mind, he can be a dangerous force in this match."

Gingka glares at everyone in the ring...and then glares at the stage as The side Trons go shiny yellow. The big one has a shiny yellow background with a black 3D backwards R side by side with another regular R. A guitar riff plays...and then it plays again with drums accompanying it.

_**It's A New Day (Its A New Day)**_

_**It's A New Generation (Yes It A new Generation)**_

Souichi walks out, wearing white and gold tights and gold goggles over his head. His crowd reaction was mixed as always, with one half chanting "SUGANO! SUGANO!" and the other half chanting "SOUICHI SUCKS! SOUICHI SUCKS!" Souichi looks to the booths and blows a kiss to Lightning Farron before walking past.

"From Japan; The Commander-in-Chief of The Rookie Revolution, Souichi Sugano!"

_**It's A New Day (Its A New Day)**_

"Souichi, a favorite amongst many critics to win The Briefcase." Vegeta said. "This kid is a good ring technician, and apparantly he's a good leader for people! He's led this Revolution for a month now...and they already control a good 4/10 of The Titles in this business!"

_**Now We're Never look Back**_

_**No We're never looking back**_

"Timmy, Ben, and Souichi...a formidable team in this match." Iroh said. "Obviously for the first few minutes, the name of the game is CONTROL THE MATCH until you have everyone down, and then go at it. Souichi's gonna lead this triple threat into battle for early supremecy."

_**Don't You Ever Tell Us No**_

_**Don't You Tell Us Where To Go**_

_**Come Now Tell Us Who To Be**_

"Souichi's first WrestleMania. His first win is going to be amazing if he can pull off a three-pronged assault on the match. Plus, add in his own abilities, and this guy's raring to win a match!" Tarble said.

_**They Will Pay More**_

_**It's our legacy**_

Souichi stands in the ring with everyone and groups up with his RR Mates, Ben and Timmy. They whisper strategies and ways of attack...while The side 'Trons had a DX on the side, and the large one had a 3D model of a blue orb with aura swirling and emanating from it.

_**Break It Down!**_

Henry hops out with green shorts with blue highlights and shades on. He wore a Digi-X shirt and blue boots.

"From Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan; 'Cool Tamer' Henry Wong!"

_**D-Generate Into Something Fool **_

_**Just Got Tired Of Doing What Ya Told Us To Do **_

Henry RUNS down the ramp as fast as he could, high-fiving every fan he could possibly reach.

"Henry has been down this road so many times before." Tarble said. "Every WrestleMania since 2000 has seen Henry Wong wrestle. And he has main evented four different WrestleManias, won two Belts during one of them, and has fought his rival, Miguel Santos, at two of them."

_**That's The Breaks Boy, **_

_**Yeah, **_

"And Henry has been cited as a favorite in this match by others BECAUSE of his top star status! He is an All-Star in this match! And it seems that he wants to use his Mania experience as a way to help gain the victory here." Bugs said.

_**That's The Breaks Little Man **_

_**Break It Down!**_

"I'd say Henry...but with all these people who are looking for their first shots or people who are impatient with waiting for the next shot...it's such a steep heel to climb, even for HENRY!" Iroh said.

Henry stands at the bottom of the ramp and holds his arms out...and crotch chops, which is followed by green fireworks from around the stadium, forming multiple "X" shapes! He does it three times, before jumping into the air and crotch-chopping a final time.

_**D-Generation X **_

_**D-Generation**_

Henry stands on the turnbuckle and then gets in the ring. He stares down everyone...and then everyone just looks at each other. Every member is in the ring.

"These ten men..." Tarble said, "SOMEBODY'S going to be Mr. Money in the Bank by the end of this!"

"And trust me, doc, this one's gonna be a hard-hitting smashmout-"

_**Ain't No Stoppin' Me, Nah!**_

"-offense, wait, WHAT?" Bugs completed in full shock!

The big 'Tron had a 3D spinning tomato inside a shining cube while the side 'Trons were shining as well!

_**You Can't Rock With Me (Man I'm Bring It To Ya You) **_

_**Can't Rock With Me (Watch I Give It To Ya)**_

TD walks out, his chest taped up. Instead of his orange cargo shorts, he wore blue shorts with a blue cat face on one side and a tomato on the other. His girlfriend, Young Gwen Tennyson screamed in the booths (for joy) as many looked on worried. TD weakly walked to the ring down the long ramp, never keeping his eyes off Ben, who looked JUST as surprised.

_**You Can't Rock With Me (So Let Us Sing It To Ya) **_

_**Ain't No Stoppin' Me, Nah!**_

"And lastly; from Wagstaff City, Arizona; TD Kenelly!"

"This kid SHOULDN'T be out here! He isn't even physically CAPABLE of competing right now!" Vegeta exclaimed. "He'll just injure himself EVEN MORE!"

_**You Can't Rock With Me (Man I'm Bring It To Ya) **_

_**You Can't Rock With Me (Watch I Give It To Ya) **_

TD begins running down the ramp, still glaring at Ben. The "Hero" pushes everyone away and motions for TD to bring it on!

_**You Can't Rock With Me (So Let Us Sing It To Ya)**_

"Ooooh no! TD's MAKING A BREAK for the ring!" Tarble exclaimed. "He wants Ben no matter WHAT state he's in!"

_**Ain't No Stoppin' Me, Nah!**_

TD runs into the ring and Ben intercepts him! They begin fighting in the middle of the ring, but Ben takes advantage of the injuries and kicks TD's back and then chest as he rolls around! And all of this...TRIGGERS THE ENTIRE RING TO ERUPT IN A BRAWL!

*DING DING DING*

"AAAND WE'RE OFF!" Tarble exclaimed. "WRESTLEMANIA STARTS HERE!"

"WrestleMania's Money in the Bank participants going NUTS! Fights EVERYWHERE!" Daffy exclaimed.

Binky punches Raimundo and keeps on the punching, backing him into a corner. Binky pounds Raimundo's head and kicks his chest before Rai kicks Binky's left leg! Binky stumbles out of the corner and Raimundo gets up and kicks his right leg! Rai spins around and goes for a Spin Kick, but Binky catches him and lifting him up high! Raimundo manages to turn the Shin-Breaker into a DDT! Raimundo gets up and turns around into a Spinning Kick to the gut from Ben and thrown out the ring. Ben kicks TD's hurt body out of the ring and goes for Henry, who punches his stomach. The Cool Tamer elbows Ben's face and bounces off the ropes...into a Kitchen Sink from Souichi! The RR Leader picks Henry up and pushes him into a Flying Side Kick to the face from Timmy off the top! Ben, Souichi, & Timmy then turn to Gingka, who glares at Souichi. The Fallen Hero charges after Souichi and lands a few punches to the face! But Timmy kicks his gut and throws him to Ben, who Back Body Drops him! The RR Trio then turns to Sokka, who gets kicked in the gut and thrown out of the ring. They kick Charlie Brown out of the ring, followed by Binky, leaving themselves as the LONE members in the ring. The crowd gave boos as Timmy, Ben, and Souichi stood side by side.

"The numbers game of The RR is coming into play right now." Vegeta said, "These kids are good with teamwork, I can't deny it. They're downright amazing. EVERYONE is outside the ring right now and they're the only three inside! All they need is a ladder!"

"Don't speak TOO fast, brother...look!" Tarble exclaimed...

...as Bart slides into the ring, holding a chair! The crowd cheers as Bart SLAMS the chair over Timmy's head! Souichi runs forward and gets a CHAIR to the head! Ben then gets SLAMMED with a chair! Bart rolled the three out of the ring and then leans on the ropes, gloating to his victims! Bart climbs out of the ring and goes to get a ladder, but Raimundo slides back in and sees everyone on one side, the front, trying to revive themselves. They're all up and fighting each other for ladder superiority! Raimundo slides into the ring and sees the brawl outside the ring! The Dragon of the Wind runs the ropes, bounces off...runs...AND FLIES OVER THE ROPES FOR A SUICIDE DIVE ONTO THE ENTIRETY OF THE MATCH PARTICIPANTS! (Bugs: Raimundo doing what he loves best-FLYING THROUGH THE AIR!) Everyone is down as the crowd gives off a huge pop! Raimundo gets up slowly and grabs the ladder that Bart grabbed. He slides the ladder into the ring, but Binky grabs Rai and DRIVES HIM back first into a corner post! Rai goes down, holding his back, while Binky slides into the ring. He grabs the ladder and picks it up...but doesn't notice Bart run up behind him...

...AND DELIVER THE BARTDOG, WITH BINKY'S FACE SMASHING INTO THE LADDER!

"The Bartdog Bulldog SMASHING the face of The BULLDOG into the ladder!" Bugs exclaimed.

"This match has gone to the dogs! And we are JUST getting started!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Bart sets Binky onto the ladder and hops to the second rope of the near left corner. He jumps off...and Binky rolls off and Bart CRASHES into the ladder! Binky tries to regain himself as TIMMY heads to the top of the far left corner from the apron! The Bucktoothed Bomber stands tall...and jumps off and LANDS THE TIMMY STAR SHOOTING STAR PRESS ONTO BART! Timmy hold his chest in pain, but the sandwich Bart rolls out the ring. Binky gets up and knees Timmy in the gut and pushes him out of the ring. Binky, the lone man in the ring, grabs the ladder and sets it up. The first ladder of the match is now set up, and Binky begins to try and climb up. Charlie Brown clubs Binky's back and then turns him around and KICKS his head into the steel ladder! Binky stumbles around, and Brown grabs Binky and tries setting him up. Meanwhile, Sokka sneaks in and begins climbing the ladder as Brown is distracted with putting Binky down for the count. He HITS a Downward Spiral, and then turns to Sokka! Charlie Brown runs to the ladder, but Ben grabs CB and flips him out of the ring! The "Hero" then runs and begins his own climb. Sokka reaches for the Belt, but Ben punches his face and slams his head on the top rung. Sokka, dazed, is vulnerable to Ben simply PUSHING him off the ladder! The Hero reaches...

...but Henry runs from behind Ben and runs up the ladder. He grabs him from behind and delivers a German Suplex off the ladder! Henry grins widely as he stares down at Ben. He looks to Souichi, who slides into the ring, and then turns to Timmy, who is on the top. Henry smirks and motions for The RR to bring it. Souichi runs up to Henry and gets PUNCHED in the face! Timmy dives off the corner and gets CAUGHT by Henry...and flipped over...and given The H-Bomb! Henry turns around and gets INTERGALACTIC! Ben gets up, upset, and turns to the ladder again. Timmy sees this and climbs as well and climbs to the top along with Ben. Ben raises an eyebrow...(Iroh: The alliance may be breaking down now...)...and Timy gives been a confident smirk. But Souichi looks up and jumps on Timmy's side of the ladder and tries climbing up. Raimundo slides in...and grabs the ladder...and begins pushing it down UNTIL BEN, TIMMY, AND SOUICHI FALL OFF! Raimundo grabs the ladder and sets it back upright. He begins climbing it himself. He reaches the top, but Charlie Brown slides into the ring and begins climbing up. The crowd is ecstatic as the two favorites stare at each other...before trading punches off the top of the ladder! Raimundo and Charlie Brown swap punch after punch as the crowd goes "OOOH" and "AAAH!" with each trade! But Gingka runs in, with a ladder in hand, and SLAMS IT INTO RAIMUNDO! Rai falls off the ladder, and Gingka turns to CB, WHO JUMPS OFF AND CROSSBODIES GINGKA!

"Everyone's starting to climb the ladder now, but there is NO leeway right now! No chances of climbing successfully as of right now!" Tarble said.

"And it seems as if the carnage is beginning to get crazy. This is the point where Money in the Bank gets insane!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Gingka sets his ladder in the corner, his back turned to everyone. Gingka sets the ladder...WHICH SOKKA USES AS HE RUNS IN AND NAILS THE ICEBREAKER ON GINGKA INTO THE LADDER! Sokka looks up and goes for the ladder, but Binky slides in and runs for Sokka. The Water Tribe Warrior throws Binky into the set up ladder, causing it to fold back up and lean on the left side of the ring. Sokka kicks Binky's gut and goes for a DDT, but the bulldog grabs Sokka and turns the move into a TOUGH ENDING ONTO THE FLAT LADDER! Meanwhile, outside Souichi brawls with Henry, who gets knocked back a bit. Souichi runs to Henry, who gives him a Back Body Drop onto the Spanish Announce table! Souichi reels in pain, and back in the ring, Bart and Binky brawl in the middle of the ring! Charlie Brown slides in and then sees Souichi outside the ring. He sees the ladder and decides..."Why not?"...and runs to the ladder on the ropes...runs on it...AND NAILS THE BASERUNNER LEGDROP ONTO THE NECK OF SOUICHI! The RR Leader slips off the table and falls hard on the floor, and Henry slides into the ring. He punches Binky and Bart and then gives Bart a Side Kick, but Bart catches it and throws the kick into Binky's face, taking HIM down! The spin from the kick turns Henry around, and Bart grabs him from behind and hits an Inverted DDT.

Outside the ring, Gingka grabs a ladder and places it on the apron and the barricade. The Beyblader then sees Sokka and KICKS his back before dragging him to the ladder. Gingka goes for a Suplex...but Sokka keeps his feet down. Gingka tries again, but Sokka manages to STILL keep his weight down...and FRONT SUPLEXES GINGKA ONTO THE LADDER! Meanwhile, in the ring, Henry tries to climb the ladder. He reaches for The Briefcase (Daffy: SOMEBODY GET IN THERE! WONG'S ABOUT TO STEAL THE BRIEFCASE!), but Ben runs up the ladder and SLAPS Henry before quickly grabbing his head...AND NAILING THE OMNI-SMASH! Ben jumps off the ladder as Henry falls off and lands on the mat HARD! Gingka runs into the ring, and Ben sees him and delivers The Omni-Smash again to Gingka's skull! Binky slides in and Ben gives HIM The Omni-Smash! Charlie Brown hops on the ropes and jumps off...INTO AN OMNI-SMASH! Sokka runs into the ring, and Ben delivers The Omni-Smash to him! Raimundo slides in and goes for a Roundhouse, but Ben ducks it and pulls Rai in for THE OMNI-SMASH! Bart runs into the ring, and GETS HIS OWN BARTDOG! Souichi and Timmy slide into the ring and congratulate Ben on eliminating the competition. Ben then says...

..."Oh they're not ALL gone yet."

...

AND OMNI-SMASHES TIMMY! Souichi ducks his own Omni-Smash and goes for The Max Drive...but Ben throws him off and NAILS HIM WITH THE MAX DRIVE! Ben is the ONLY MAN IN THE RING STANDING!

"Ben's cleared house like no one else could! This kid is amazing THIS IS HIS YEAR! MONEY IN THE BANK IS HIS THIS YEAR! GO GET IT, BEN!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Not a man in that ring who can stop Ben now!" Vegeta said as Ben climbed the ladder, "Game, Set, Match right here, folks!"

Ben reaches for the Briefcase...

...and GRABS it! And he begins unhooking it...

...

...Until TD limps back in and begins climbing!

"WHAT? I THOUGHT BEN TOOK CARE OF HIM EARLY ON!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Not FULLY, Daffy! TD is a fighter! He isn't going to go down fully JUST yet!" Iroh said.

TD grabs Ben and slams his head onto the top rung. He trades punches with Ben and then grabs Ben's head and Uppercuts it! Ben then blocks one punch and goes to town on TD's face! Ben hits a punch to the side of TD's ribs, sending the boy reeling. Ben grabs TD and tries pushing him off, but Kenelly POKES Ben in the eyes! (Daffy: OF ALL THE NO GOOD... ; Tarble: Like YOU'VE never done one, Daffy? ; Daffy:...) Ben tries to regain his eyesight, but TD grabs Ben...hooks his head and arms...and THROWS him off the ladder with a Suplex throw that sends him flying...and causes him to LAND HARD on the ladder on the outside! TD is the ONLY MAN!...but...decides to turn around on the ladder.

"Haha! Kenelly is the last man in the ri-kid, what're you doing?" Vegeta said to himself.

"TD...it's your chance!...go get The Briefcase!" Tarble said.

TD looks down at a prone Ben...and yelled out, "If I have no chance...YOU have no chance..."

"Oh no, what's he trying for here?" Bugs asked.

"Kid, DON'T DO IT...I REPEAT...DON'T DO IT..." Daffy yelled out.

TD jumps off the top of the ladder...

...

...AND DROVE BEN THROUGH THE LADDER WITH A DEVASTATING SPLASH!

"OH MY, THAT DIDN'T FARE WELL FOR ANY OF THEM!" Iroh exclaimed.

"KENELLY JUST DROVE BEN RIGHT THROUGH THE LADDER AND PUT HIMSELF AND BEN OUT OF THIS MATCH!" Vegeta exclaimed as medics checked on TD and Ben. BOTH men are out cold.

"THAT KID JUST PUT HIMSELF AND MY PICK OUT OF THE MATCH! THANKS FOR NOTHING, KENELLY!" Daffy exclaimed.

"That kid was just running on pure hate and adrenaline, no DOUBT! That was insane! His OWN body...he could've gotten an even WORSE injury!" Bugs said.

"But THAT is how bad this rivalry has gotten! TD was ATTACKED AND INJURED by Ben yesterday! He wasn't even SUPPOSED to be in this match! And here he is, playing spoiler to Ben's own dreams! REVENGE...a dish best served cold..." Tarble said.

The EMTs cart TD off and begin carting Ben off. In the booths, a certain redhead leaves the area and decides to run down there. Chants of "THAT WAS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* filled the arena as the rivals are taken to the back.

"And now we are down TWO...and are at EIGHT!" Iroh said, "But still...these boys are HUNGRY for Gold...we may see MORE sacrifices today!"

Sokka, now up, begins climbing up the ladder. He reaches the top and begins grabbing at The Briefcase. Sokka grabs it, but Timmy grabs it as well! The Showstopper V2 and Sokka argue over the Briefcase and begin fighting over it, but unbeknownst to them, Bart grabs the ladder under them and begins trying to push them down. But Timmy and Sokka hold on tight! The Californian fans chant "LET'S GO TIMMY! LET'S GO TIMMY!", which inspire the Bucktooth Bullet to keep hold of the case. Bart manages to push the ladder...

...

...but Sokka and Timmy are HANGING ONTO THE BRIEFCASE! The two are dangling in the air, with Briefcase in hand...

...

...

...

AND GINGKA JUMPS OFF THE FAR RIGHT CORNER AND DELIVERS THE FALLING STAR SPEAR, SPEARING BOTH MEN OFF THE BRIEFCASE AND ONTO THE FLOOR! THE CROWD GETS ON THEIR FEET AND POPS FOR THE SPOT, AS GINGKA, SOKKA, AND TIMMY LIE IN THE RING!

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR! THE FALLEN HERO HAS SPLIT TIMMY AND SOKKA IN HALF WITH THAT FALLING STAR SPEAR!" Tarble exclaimed.

"HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" Is heard around the stadium as the three lie in the ring, out of it.

"THESE STARS...EVERY YEAR THIS BRIEFCASE MATCH GETS MORE AND MORE DANGEROUS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"*Replay* THE AIR GINGKA GOT...AND HE WAS ABLE TO CATCH THEM BOTH AND LAND A PICTURE PERFECT DOUBLE SPEAR!" Iroh exclaimed.

Bart grabs onto the fallen ladder and sets it up again. He climbs to the top...no one in sight...the crowd goes WILD! He grabs The Briefcase!

"Bart! Bart! The Bartman's got the Briefcase!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Just unhook it, man! Unhook it!" Bugs exclaimed.

Bart is in the process of unhooking it...

...

...

...

**"WAIT, WHO IS THAT?" Tarble exclaimed.**

Bart has The Briefcase in hand...

...UNTIL A RANDOM...GUY...RUNS INTO THE RING! THE BROWN HAIRED, FOOTBALL HEADED TEEN BEGINS PUSHING THE LADDER...

...

"WHAT THE HELL?" Vegeta exclaimed as...

...

**THE GUY PUSHES BART OFF THE LADDER AND THE BARTMAN GOES RIGHT THROUGH THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE!**

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO WAS THAT? HE JUST SCREWED BART OUT OF MONEY IN THE BANK!" Tarble exclaimed.

The teen, with brown hair, a football shaped head, and wearing a familiar red overalls and yellow shirt with baby blue shoes, just walks up the ramp, eyeing the trouble he's caused...and he LOVES it. The crowd chants "STEEEWIEEE! STEEEWIEEE!", because THEY KNOW who he is!

"WAIT, THAT'S...THAT'S...THAT'S STEWIE GRIFFIN! STEWIE GRIFFIN! THE HOT NEW FREE AGENT!" Tarble exclaimed. "DON'T TELL ME..."

"HAHAHA! STEWIE GRIFFIN IS A MEMBER OF THE WWE! GOOD! GREAT!" Vegeta exclaimed, "AND WHAT KIND OF IMPRESSION DO YOU MAKE? WHY, MAKE THE ONE THAT NOT ONLY TAKES PLACE AT WRESTLEMANIA...BUT THE ONE THAT SCREWS OVER THE ENEMY OF YOUR FAMILY FOR YEARS!"

"THIS IS CRAZY! STEWIE GRIFFIN..." Bugs tried piecing this together, "TEENAGE STEWIE GRIFFIN, THE LAST SON OF LEGEND PETER GRIFFIN, IS A PART OF WWE? THIS IS CRAZY!"

Henry, slides back in and sets the ladder back up again. He begins climbing to the top...but Binky gets up and decides to join The Tamer. Binky grabs the Blue Haired Man and SLAMS his head into the rung! Binky reaches for The Briefcase, but then Henry punches Binky in the gut multiple times. Henry grabs Binky's head and SLAMS it once more into the rung! And then Henry THROWS Binky off! Henry grabs the Briefcase...

"Henry's got the Briefcase!" Tarble exclaimed, "And I think he's about to unhook it!"

Henry grabs the hook...but a ladder is placed onto the set-up ladder as Henry grabs tries to unhook it...

...

...AND SOUICHI RUNS UP THE LADDER, GRABS HENRY, AND DELIVERS THE MAX DRIVE OFF THE TOP OF THE LADDER!

"MAX DRIVE! AND BALLGAME!" Daffy exclaimed. "Henry's down! And others are down! Souichi's got this!"

Souichi climbs back up the ladder as the crowd boos and cheers. Souichi grabs the Briefcase and smirks as he tries to unlock it...

...UNTIL CHARLIE BROWN, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, JUMPS ONTO SOUICHI'S SHOULDERS!

"WHOA, WHERE'D HE COME FROM?!" Daffy was in pure shock!

"HE JUMPED FROM THE APRON TO THE ROPES TO SOUICHI'S BACK!" Iroh exclaimed and explained.

Charlie Brown manages to push Souichi off a little and MULE KICKS him off the ladder! Charlie Brown climbs farther up the ladder and grabs The Case! And begins unhooking it...

...

...

But here comes Timmy! Timmy brings in his OWN ladder and climbs to the top of it! Charlie Brown, seeing NO OTHER OPTION, HANGS ON FOR DEAR LIFE TO THE BRIEFCASE! Sokka climbs to the top of Timmy's and Rai climbs to the top of CB's ladder! A fourway brawl erupts, until Raimundo FLIPS OVER TIMMY AND DELIVERS A SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB! Charlie Brown SLAMS THE BRIEFCASE OVER SOKKA'S HEAD! Sokka lands on the downed ladder, and Charlie Brown stands tall on the ladder. He stares down at Sokka...

"Uuuh-oh..." Daffy said...

"BASES...ARE...CLEAR!" Tarble exclaimed.

...

...AND DIVES OFF AND DELIVERS THE HOMERUN ELBOW DROP TO THE CHEST OF SOKKA, DRILLING HIM INTO THE LADDER!

"HOOOMERUN!" Tarble exclaimed as Charlie Brown holds his arm in pain!

"AND HE'S STILL UP?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"GO! GO! CHARLIE BROWN, YOU BOY, CLIMB THE LADDER! NOBODY IS UP!" Iroh exclaimed.

Charlie Brown gets up, and "CHARLIE BROWN! CHARLIE BROWN!" chants were DEAFENINGLY LOUD! Charlie Brown looks all around the stadium...and begins climbing! The climb is slow, as the match has taken its toll...

...

...but he MAKES it! Charlie Brown is at the top...and he grabs The Briefcase...

...he grabs the hook...

...

...

...

...

...

...

AND SOUICHI CLIMBS UP WITH A CHAIR AND SLAMS IT INTO THE HEAD OF CHARLIE BROWN!

...

BUT CHARLIE BROWN DIDN'T MOVE! Souichi growls and SLAMS THE CHAIR INTO HIS HEAD AGAIN!

...

But Charlie Brown DIDN'T MOVE! Souichi is now FRUSTRATED...AND BEGINS SLAMMING THE CHAIR INTO CB'S HEAD OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

...

BUT CHARLIE BROWN DID...NOT...MOVE...

"I WORKED...TOO...HARD...TO GET HEEERE..." Charlie Brown, his head now trickling blood, said as he BLOCKED a chair shot and began trying to grab the chair!

"WHAT...WHY IS HE STILL UP THERE? HE'S GOING TO KILL HIMSELF! Vegeta exclaimed.

"THE SPIRIT...THE HEART...CHARLIE BROWN EXHIBITS THIS ALL!" Iroh said, "THIS BOY WANTS THE WORLD TITLE...AND THE ONLY THING STOPPING HIM IS SOUICHI AND A CHAIR...AND HE DOESN'T WANT TO GO DOWN LIKE THAT!"

Charlie Brown grabs the chair and YANKS IT FROM SOUICHI'S HANDS!

"OH AND HERE COMES SOUICHI'S OWN MEDICINE!" Tarble exclaimed.

Charlie Brown raises the chair...but TIMMY holds his leg! Charlie Brown PUSHES Timmy off, but Souichi SNATCHED his chair back...

...

AND SMASHED THE STEEL CHAIR OVER CHARLIE BROWN'S UNPROTECTED HEAD WITH A LOUD "SMASH!"...

...

AND THE BLEEDING CHARLIE BROWN FINALLY FALLS OFF THE LADDER TO ENORMOUS BOOS!

"NO!" Tarble sighed, "Not NOW..."

"The kid fought and fought...but he couldn't hold on for much longer..." Iroh said solemnly.

"Charlie Brown goes down...but Souichi Sugano is about to collect his payment from up top!" Vegeta said.

Souichi grabs the Briefcase and pulls it...

...

...

...

But RAIMUNDO hops onto the top of the far right corner and...HOPS ONTO THE BRIEFCASE CHAIN ITSELF!

"HEY HEY HEY! RAIMUNDO'S ON THE TOP! RAIMUNDO'S ON THE TOP! HE'S ON THE ACTUAL CHAIN!" Bugs exclaimed.

"THE VERTICAL LEAPING ABILITY OF RAIMUNDO! HE'S ON THE ACTUAL BRIEFCASE!" Iroh exclaimed.

Souichi, in shock, grabs Raimundo and tries pulling him down...but Raimundo continues to kick and kick and kick at Souichi's head! The Commander-in-Chief of The Rookie Revolution grabs onto Raimundo and tries to pull him down! The LADDER FALLS OVER AND THE TWO ARE SUSPENDED IN THE AIR! SOUICHI TRIES TO PULL HIMSELF UP ONTO RAI AND MANAGES TO GET A FEW SHOTS IN ON RAI'S FACE..

...

...but RAIMUNDO HEADBUTTS SOUICHI IN THE SKULL...AND DOES IT AGAIN...AND AGAIN...AND AGAIN...

...until RAIMUNDO ELBOWS SOUICHI IN THE SKULL...

...AND THE COMMANDER-IN-CHIEF FALLS OFF!

"WHAT? RAIMUNDO...HE'S GOT THE BEST CHANCE NOW! IT'S THE BEST CHANCE!" Iroh exclaimed.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING...HE'S A CHOKER! A CHOKER!" Daffy exclaimed.

Raimundo, with NO SINGLE PERSON UP...begins trying to unhook The Briefcase...

"Is he?...is he?..." Bugs looks on...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**"RAIMUNDO IS THE NEW MR. MONEY IN THE BANK! FINALLY...HE'S DONE IT!"**_

THE CROWD IS IN AN UPROAR! RAIMUNDO HOLDS UP THE BRIEFCASE WITH HIS RIGHT HAND AND HANGS ONTO THE CHAIN WITH THE OTHER HAND! RAIMUNDO IS MR. MONEY IN THE BANK! THE BELL RINGS AS RAIMUNDO DROPS DOWN FROM THE CHAIN AND HOLDS UP THE BRIEFCASE!

"Heeere is your winner...and The NEEEW MISTER MONEY IN THE BANK...RAIMUNDOOO PEDROSAAA!"

"HE'S...HE'S GONNA CHOKE..I KNOW IT!" Daffy exclaimed.

"NO WAY! NO WAY!" Tarble exclaimed. "THAT THING IS A GUARANTEED WORLD TITLE! RAIMUNDO IS THE UNCROWNED WORLD CHAMPION!"

"FINALLY...AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, THIS KID IS GETTING THE SHOT THAT HE SO RIGHTFULLY DESERVES!"

Raimundo holds up The Money in the Bank as he walks up the ramp, high-fiving every fan he can! "FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY!"

Around the ring, everyone else looked disappointed. Henry shrugs and claps for Rai, but Charlie Brown looks disappointed. His reddened face sports a frown...his journey was all for naught...

"...Charlie Brown has NOTHING to be disappointed about. NONE of these men do. They did SO WELL tonight, and they all shined throughout the whole match. Every one of the eleven men in this match showed that they can make it to the next level. They should ALL be PROUD!" Iroh said.

Raimundo lifted up The Briefcase and sits down on the stage; he can BARELY believe it...but it IS true. Raimundo Pedrosa is The NEW Mr. Money in the Bank.

A/N: Awesome! MitB! The winner? RAIMUNDOOO! Now...what will HE do with it?...

GT: 1-1

Connor: 2-0

MC: 0-2

Laced: 1-1

David: 1-1

A1: 0-2

ND: 0-2

ID: 1-1

Rook: 1-1

Mafia: 1-1

Force: 1-1

Cato: 1-1

Hurricane: 0-2

DanD: 0-2

Anna: 1-1

DXP: 0-2

Red: 0-2

Connor is in the lead here folks!

Wait for Pt. 2 later! :D


	51. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown Pt 2 US & IC

Backstage, we go to Chuckie Finster, in a suit, on standby.

"HIYA GUYS!" Chuckie exclaimed, "So excited! My guest at this time...The 2013 Royal Rumble Winner, Deadpool!"

The camera turns to Deadpool, and the crowd cheers up a storm! "Deadpool...tonight is the night! No more talking or run-ins! Just a match! Your final thoughts?"

Deadpool shrugs. "I can't really SAY much else. It all ends tonight, Chuck mah boy. Tonight is where, in front of of 90,000 plus of my Tiny, Toony, altogether LOONEY fans! And some more foreign guys, I dunno...but I hope my friends in CANADA are HEEERE TONIGHT!"

Some cheers can be heard, but Deadpool shrugs, "Damn, barely a 'Yay'...thanks, nothern brethren!...your signs of care TOUCH me...Alright, look Chuck...tonight is THE NIGHT...I got my kid in the audience...a fine piece of ass I'm going to tap tonight...and thousands of screaming fans in the arena and MILLIONS watching at home! And let's not forget my intergalactic fans! I know you Klingons and Namekians are watching! BILLIONS of people want to tune in to watch BUTT...get KICKED...and you're gonna get your money's worth tonight, when I take Itachi to hell...then bring him back...just so I can take that Belt before I throw him BACK down there. And THAT, my carrot top friend, is all. I bid you adieu..."

"Gesundheit." Chuckie said.

"Thanks, pal." Deadpool said, sniffling. "Now...I bid you farewell."

Deadpool leaves Chuckie, and we go BACK to the ring...

*DING DING DING*

"The following is a Tag Team bout, scheduled for one-fall!...and it is for..*Graphics pop-up* The Toon United States Championship & The Toon Intercontinental Championship!" Goofy announced as the crowd cheered. "Introducing first...WWE's favorite band...Limp Bizkit!"

The crowd cheers as Fred Durst and his band appear on the left side of the stage. "WRESTLEMANIAAA...READY TO MAKE SOME NOOOISE?" The crowd exclaimed as LB got ready. "Well FIRST...let me introduce to you all...some NEW FRIENDS...they...are CANADIAN INDEPENDENT GROUP...SEX BOB-OMB!"

Durst pointed to the right side of the stage, where Kim Pines, Stephen Stills, and Scott Pilgrim stood on a pedestal that turned to face the crowd. Scott spoke into the mic as a roaring 90,000 plus fans screamed.

"WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB, AND WE'RE HERE TO SING SONGS ABOUT WRESTLING AND JUNK!" Scott exclaimed to the cheering fans!

Kim Pines twirled her sticks in the air. "WE AAARE SEX BOB-OMB! ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR!"

The three began "We Are Sex Bob-Omb", and the entire crowd began to cheer and headbang along with them! Limp Bizkit danced along and clapped to the beat as Stills sang into the mic.

_**Yeah, yeah **_

_**Yeah, yeah **_

_**Let me make your stasis **_

_**My, my, my, my serpentine **_

_**I got a breathalyzer **_

_**And a bad ass dream **_

_**Yeah, yeah **_

_**Yeah, yeah **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **_

_**Yeah**_

The band continued to play, and then Limp Bizkit began playing their OWN beat that flowed with SBB's beat...and then added their OWN lyrics as the beat of the song slowed down...

_**It's all about the he said, she said bullish**_

_**I think you better quit lettin' ish slip **_

_**Or you'll be leavin' with a fat lip **_

_**It's all about the he said, she said bullish **_

_**I think you better quit talkin' that ish**_

Knives Chau rolled out in a motorcycle, complete with two sidecars. Jude was in one of them, and Scott left the group and put on his CMW Poncho. The Big Titantron showed a faded and fuzzy Canadian Maple Leaf on a distorting black background and the tiny 'Trons just contained the distorting, fuzzy black background. Scott hopped in the left side-car and put on a helmet.

"First...the challengers; from Canada; Scott Pilgrim & Jude Lizowski, Canada's Most Wanted!"

"The Canadian made last year at The Survivor Series...was made due to necessity." Tarble said, "Scott and Jude weren't going to survive solo. They weren't cut for that...they would've been destroyed by GB and his Immortals after the betrayal at The Series. But they BANDED TOGETHER! And they made an effort! A major effort! And now they're here! Fighting for The IC & US Titles..."

"QUITE the different duo from a few months ago...Jude and Scott...they were DIRECTIONLESS..." Iroh said. "Now?...they're Title chasing The Bullies!"

Scott & Jude got into the motorcycle, which Knives revved up to excite the fans. She finally drove down the long path, going as fast as she could! As they drove down the ramp, the Tag Team pulled out mini-cannons and shot out WrestleMania t-shirts and threw toys into the crowd! Jude threw DVDs and a copy of WWE '13 into the crowd!

"Canada's Most Wanted gained this shot after The Bullies decided to attack them due to a simple MISTAKE that they made backstage. And then Duncan & Brad SCREWED them out of The Tag Championships at X-Roads!" Bugs said.

"PANDERING...all I ever see 'em do is PANDER!" Daffy said. "They got famous off of bring SUCK-UPS! The Bullies have SKILL! They've been to Mania before!...well, Duncan has!"

The Canadians exited the side-cars and still threw gifts and goodies into the giant crowd. Sex Bob-Omb stopped the beat of the song, leaving the roaring fans the only noise in the stadium.

_**We walk alone in the unknown **_

_**We live to win another victory **_

The big Titantron sports a spastic black "B" amongst a green background. The small 'Trons sport green backgrounds.

_**We are the young dying sons **_

_**We live to change the face of history **_

Duncan & Brad walk out, carrying their Championship Belts on their shoulders. The crowd boos The Bullies as they make the long trek down the extra long ramp. They ignore every fan and just keep their eyes on the ring with cocky expressions.

"And their opponents; representing The Bullies; from Mellowbrook and Canada; they are, respectively, The Toon United States Champion & Toon Intercontinental Champion; Brad Buttowski & Duncan!"

_**So be afraid, it's the price we pay **_

_**The only easy day was yesterday**_

"The Bullies..." Vegeta snarled. "Ever since last year...ever since that Anime War...they've been BUGS to me..."

"I say get OVER it, Vegeta. It's not like they were exterminating IMPORTANT things." Daffyn quipped.

"Quiet, PEKING DUCK, before I decide I want Chinese right now..." Vegeta growled.

_**So hear our voice **_

_**We have a choice, it's time to face it **_

Duncan & Brad stare up at Nazirul and wave happily at The AWF Owner. Nazirul just scowls at them.

_**We are one **_

_**We are one **_

_**We are one **_

_**We will stand together **_

"Harrassing the guy whose company you almost DESTROYED in the war? Just lowdown..." Tarble said.

"It was a pretty bad war. So many people were hurt." Iroh said. "And the two heroes of the war, Gingka and Randy Rand, are either mentally distressed or out of a job."

"Gee...WHO won that war again?" Daffy quipped.

Number one

Number one

The chosen ones

"Well the CHAMPIONSHIPS they won, their firsts, have been on their waists since February Week 1!" Vegeta said. "And this is Brad's SECOND defense and Duncan's second defense! And...well...oh what ELSE can I say? I HATE The Bullies..."

_**We are one **_

_**We are one **_

_**We will fight forever **_

"CMW vs. The Bullies...whoever makes the pinfall takes The Win and The Titles." Bugs said.

_**We are one and we won't tire**_

The Bullies stand in the ring, staring down Jude and Scott. The Referee holds up The Two Titles, with Jude & Scott on the right and Brad & Duncan on the left.

*DING DING DING*

"Here we go, folks! Two Secondary Titles on the line! The Stepping Stones of the Business!" Tarble said.

Scott starts off with Duncan first, and they get into an argument in the middle of the ring. Scott rolls his eyes...and goes for a right...but Duncan blocks it...and Duncan goes for a kick...but Scott grabs the foot...and KICKS UNDER THE LEG! Duncan hops on one leg while holding the other, and goes to town on Duncan's face with punch after punch and elbow after elbow! Duncan is sent reeling, and Scott bounces off the ropes and Shoulder Blocks Duncan into the near left corner. Scott puts his fighter nature to the test and goes to town, punching the face and gut of Duncan. The referee creates distance between Scott and Duncan, but Duncan gets out of his corner and goes for a Shoulder Block, which Scott countered with a Monkey Flip. He Calf Kicks Duncan's legs, chopping him down to size. He then grabs Duncan and performs a Kick-Out DDT. Scott runs to his corner and tags in Jude, who hops on the top and then hops on Scott's shoulders. Jude jumps off and Splashes onto Duncan! 1...Duncan throws Jude off. Jude ducks a Clothesline and lands a Side Kick to the back of Duncan's head. Jude yells out "DUUUDE!", to which the crowd responds back with a "DUUUDE!". He runs the ropes for a Moonsault, which Duncan rolls away from. Jude lands on his feet, and Duncan grabs him from behind with a roll up. 1...Duncan turns the roll-up into a deadlift...and a Powerbomb! Duncan drags Jude to his corner and tags in Brad. "The Brad" helps Duncan pick Jude up and Irish Whip him. Jude turns it into a Springboard and goes for a Springboard Double DDT...but The Bullies CATCH HIM...and throw him out the ring. Jude, however, lands on the apron with Brad's and Duncan's heads still hooked. He FLIPS the two over the ropes and onto the hard floor! The Bullies get up...and Scott runs over to the side of the ring...

...AND HOPS CLEAR OVER JUDE FOR A DOUBLE FLYING CLOTHESLINE! The crowd just POPS at the sight of the amazing feat, and Scott throws Brad back into the ring.

"WHOOOWEEEY!" Bugs exclaimed. "That was an AMAZING move! The AIR he got from that was AMAZING!"

"ONLY at WrestleMania! Put on your best for 364 days...and then your 200% best on ONE NIGHT in Spring!" Iroh said.

"Scott & Jude have been dominating the match for a while now! The momentum is in THEIR corner!" Tarble said.

Scott claps on the outside of the ring, trying to rile the fans up...

...but Duncan grabs him and DRIVES HIM FACE FIRST INTO THE RIGHT (from the ramp) TURNBUCKLE! Jude sees this and cries foul, but Brad grabs him from behind and delivers a Half-Nelson Suplex and bridge! 1...2...Jude kicks out.

"Not anymore...Bullies, unfortunately, are in control." Vegeta said.

"And the dominating power and strength over CMW's speed and agility come into play here!" Daffy said, "Keep CMW OFF THEIR FEET...that's how you keep down a couple of jumping beans."

"How do we cook duck?" Vegeta asked in a menacing tone.

"Well first, ya-HEY..." Daffy finally caught on.

Brad grabs Jude and Irish Whips him. Jude comes back and slips between Brad's legs and grabs him from behind. Brad keeps his weight down and Jude Tosses him over his shoulder and onto the ground for a Headlock. Brad keeps Jude down and applies pressure, but "The Dude" doesn't feel like staying down. He slowly tries getting up...and Brad KNEES his gut and puts him in a Pumphandle Hold. Brad tags in Duncan, and then lifts Jude and...DROPS him onto Duncan's left knee with a Pumphandle Drop! Duncan keeps Jude on his knee and applies pressure. Jude is trying to find a way to escape, but Duncan keeps the hold in tight! Duncan tags Brad back in, and Brad runs the ropes, ELBOWS Scott off the apron, bounces back, and LEG DROPS Jude neck, FURTHER destroying Jude's back as his arch over Duncan's knee worsens! Duncan then tags himself BACK IN, and hops on the top turnbuckle...and JUMPS OFF with a DIVING DOUBLE STOMP TO THE CHEST! (Tarbe: The Bully Brutality being shown off here tonight. Constant tags, cruel tactics...THESE...are The Bullies of old. ; Vegeta: Yeah, and The Bullies of old are WINNING! C'MON, CMW! PICK UP THE PACE!) Duncan pounds the face of Jude, before grabbing Jude's head and SLAMMING IT INTO THE CORNER REPEATEDLY! (Bugs: This is a brutality The Bullies haven't shown in a WHILE! ; Daffy: With The Alpha Male gone, there has to be SOMEWAY to impress! And THIS is it! ; Iroh: We have YET to see this new submission they've touted...but I'm sure it's ALL in due time.) Duncan grabs Jude and Irish Whips him. Duncan catches Jude and throws him into the air and HEADBUTTS HIS HEAD AS HE FALLS DOWN! Jude holds his now bleeding nose and tries to get to his corner. Duncan grabs him and stops his advance. He drags him back to his corner and tags Brad back in. Brad flexes his muscles as Jude tries to drag himself back to the ropes, and then grabs Jude and lifts him onto his shoulders. He goes for a Steamroller, but Jude slips out and DROPKICKS Brad into the CMW corner! Duncan then runs to the corner and Corner Dropkicks Brad's head into the post! Brad tumbles over and Jude looks to the corner and hops to the top.

"High-Risk for Jude! The kid always love to go extreme...but is this attempt gonna payoooff?..." Tarble asked as Jude hopped off the top...

...AND GOT DILLWEED CHOPPED IN THE GUT! "NOPE." Daffy said bluntly.

"Jude's DOWN after that Dillweed Chop! He dove RIGHT into it! The teen is down! And now it's time for Brad to try and end it all!" Bugs said. "He's signalin' for that Snap Inverted DDT, The Wet Willie. It'll be done if this connects..."

Brad grabs Jude from behind and goes for The Wet Willie...but Jude twists out of it and kicks Brad's gut. He backs up again and KICKS Brad in the face! The two teens try desparately to get to their corners and tag in their partners. Duncan holds his hand out as Scott holds his hand out. Jude crawls to his corner and reaches out...and Brad crawls to his corner and reaches out...*TAG*...DUNCAN is tagged in! The Muskoka Mohawk grabs Jude and YANKS him up...AND DELIVERS THE WARHAWK (Last Call)! Jude is laid out and Duncan pins him...1...2...Jude kicks out! The Mohawk goes "What?!" and grabs Jude. He pulls him up and lifts him onto his shoulders. He goes for an Oklahoma Slam, but Jude pushes Duncan into his corner and Scott SLAPS Duncan before Jude delivers a HEAD RATTLING ENZUGUIRI! Duncan goes down ad tries to get up...and Jude TAGS IN SCOTT! The crowd is CHEERING as Scott hops on the ropes and MISSILE DROPKICKS DUNCAN! Scott sees Brad run toward him and gives him a Drop Toe Hold! Scott then ducks Duncan, and gives him an Arm Drag on the rebound! Duncan and Brad get up at the same time...and Scott gets on the apron...hops on the ropes...hops off...and DELIVERS THE EXTRA LIFE TO BOTH BULLIES!

"Knocking Duncan's head into Brad's! Scott may have it here with a pin!" Bugs said as Scott pinned Duncan.

1...

2...

Brad pulls Scott off! Jude, however, grabs Brad and DROPKICKS him out! Jude slingshots himself over the ropes with a Plancha, but BRAD CATCHES HIM AND DRIVES HIM INTO THE CORNER POST! Scott, meanwhile, heads to the top rope. Scott stands tall...and the crowd gets on their feet...and he jumps...

...

INTO A CATCH FROM DUNCAN...AND A SLAM TO THE MAT...and...?...

Duncan locks in a Side Headlock...and begins giving Scott a NOOGIE? But Duncan ups the intensity, rubbing Scott's head until it begins to BURN!

"WHOA...WHAT...WHAT THE HELL?" Vegeta was in shock.

"Is that LEGAL?" Tarble asked in shock.

"If the ref ain't disqualifying 'em, it's LEGAL!" Daffy exclaimed, "And if Scott wants to keep his pretty little head burn free, he'll decide to let it ALL go and TAP!"

Scott tries to get up, but Duncan keeps the hold in and chokes Scott out even more and burns his head even MORE! Scott screams out in pain and tries to get to the ropes, but Duncan keeps it all in! Duncan laughs evily and keeps the hold tightened and tries to make Scott tap his brains out!

"He ain't makin' it! The Bullies' new submission is AMAZING! Wolfgang is gonna see those Belts again!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Scott's close! His hand's up! His hand is up..." Iroh said, "Aaand..."

...

...

JUDE HOPS ON THE ROPES AND LEG DROPS DUNCAN!

"THE SUBMISSION HOLD'S BROKEN UP! THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION'S CONFUSED!" Bugs exclaimed as Duncan got up, holding his head. Brad run in and CLOTHES BOTH JUDE AND SCOTT! He then picks them up...and tries for a DOUBLE WET WILLIE! He hooks them both...

...And CMW pushes The Bully into his dazed teammate Duncan! Brad hits his head against Duncan's head! Brad falls over and Jude Dropkicks Brad over the top! Jude and Scott stand in the ring as Duncan stumbles up. Jude yells out...

"DUDE!"

The crowd pops and goes "WHAT?"

"I'M-"

Jude is cut off as Brad DRAGS JUDE OUT OF THE RING! Scott looks behind him...

...and gets turned around and kicked in the gut! Duncan hooks Scott's head and kicks the right leg forward...

...AND DELIVERS THE JUVIE-DRIVER (Front-Flip Legsweep DDT)

"THE END...THE END...GOODNIGHT, CMW!" Daffy exclaimed as Duncan kept Scott down with the pin.

1...

...

2...

...

JUDE DRAGS SCOTT'S FOOT TO THE ROPES FROM THE OUTSIDE! The ref sees it and calls the count off! Duncan is confused and irate!

"NO! What?" Daffy exclaimed in confusion. "HOW IN THE-"

"Jude got free from Brad and the match is SAVED!" Iroh exclaimed, "But Brad is BACK!"

Brad grabs Jude...but gets a SLAP to the face...AND THEN JUDE BEGINS WEDGIEING BRAD!

"OOOH!" Tarble cringed.

"That boy's drawers must be down the tunnel hole...ooow..." Vegeta shivered.

Brad cries out in pain, and Jude TIES BRAD'S UNDERWEAR TO THE NEAR RIGHT CORNER POST ON THE OUTSIDE! He puts it in a TIGHT KNOT! Brad can't escape!

"REVENGE! IRONY SERVED SOOO WELL FOR A BULLY!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"How does a BULLY like being wedgies?!" Iroh asked.

And Jude jumps onto the apron! Duncan gets up and goes to bump Jude off, but Scott grabs him from behind and does a Crucifix Pin...1...Scott rolls out of it and KICKS Duncan right in the skull, sending him down! Jude looks to the cheering crowd and Scott looks around as well. Scott gets on the top of the turnbuckle...tags in Jude...and yells out...

"DUUUDE!"

The crowd responds with an emphatic "WHAT?"

Jude then gets in the ring...and declares..."WHAT ARE WE DOING?"

The crowd responds...

"LOOKING FOR A RIGHTEOUS FINISH!"

Duncan gets up in a daze...

...AND GETS THE KO PUNCH FROM SCOTT FROM OFF THE TOP!

AND THEN TWISTS INTO THE RIGHTEOUS FINISH (Spinning Reverse Complete Shot) FROM JUDE! THE CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET!

"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! IT CAN'T!" Daffy exclaimed in pure shock.

"YOU BET YOUR SWEET ASS, DUCK!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Jude pins Duncan and hooks the leg as Scott hops to the outside and SIDE KICKS BRAD IN THE JAW TO KO HIM!

"THIS..." Vegeta exclaimed, "IS..."

1... ("GAME!")

...

2...("SET!")

...

3!

"...AND MATCH!" Vegeta finished as the crowd went WILD and Jude celebrates in the ring and Scott screams outside the ring!

"Here are your winners; and The NEW Toon Intercontinental Champion & The NEW Toon United State's Champion...Scott Pilgrim...& Jude Lizowski...Canada's Most Wanted!" Goofy exclaimed.

Scott grabs The Two Title Belts and slides into the ring with them. Scott tells Jude to pick one, and Jude chooses The United States Championship. Scott holds up The Intercontinental Championship and hugs his brother in arms.

"Such a moment! What a match! These two came into this with SUCH a backstory and such adversity going against them, and they came out of it with The Toon United State's Championship & The Toon Intercontinental Championship! What PROUDER moment can you have?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah yeah...Bulllies weren't on their A game tonight. It's okay. Rematch clauses!" Daffy exclaimed. "But yeaaah...Scott & Jude did so much tonight...they DID impress. These two are FUTURE Main Eventers."

"From being screwed out of The Tag Titles by Duncan & Brad to WINNING The Secondary Belts from Duncan & Brad." Tarble said. "These two would be DRAPED in Gold if The Bullies had interfered or NOT!"

"Just as LONG as The Bullies aren't let anywhere NEAR ANY Titles...I'll be good." Vegeta said, "But they fought hard here...but hey, KARMA...am I right, Iroh?...I know you want to make a comment about karma, dammit..."

Iroh chuckled, "Oh, Prince...but yes, Karma: Gets You EVERY Time! A quote I've made famous throughout my career as a commentator and a quote that I'll ALWAYS stick by! They made their bed...and now CMW made them lay in it. CONGRATULATIONS are in order for The NEW Toon Intercontinental Champion & Toon United States Champion!...Scott Pilgrim...Jude Lizowski...CANADA'S...MOST...WANTED!"

CMW celebrated in the front with several Canadian fans and held up their new Titles to show everyone! Their first Championships in The WWE...won at WrestleMania...what a moment...

Backstage, a man rode inside a Hummer. He rode into the garage...but then began riding further down. Elsewhere, backstage, Scott & Jude met up with Ramona and Caitlin.

"Ramona...this one's for you." Scott said before kissing his girlfriend on the lips. Ramona stared at Scott happily...

"...That was so cheesy, you jerk." Ramona said to Scott, who raised an eyebrow. Knives Chau, Kim Pines, Wallace Wells, "Young" Neil Nordegraf, Stacy Pilgrim, Stephen Stills, and other "Scott Pilgrim" characters met up with CMW. Then Jonesy, Wyatt, Jen, Nikki, and other TDI, 6Teen, Stoked, and other YTV characters came in. Soon the backstage was flooded with Canadian characters. Scott & Jude celebrated and Jude yelled out...

"WRESTLEMANIA AFTER PARTYYY! LATER TONIGHT! STARS AND FANS ALLOWED!"

Everyone walked to the doors, and CMW & Ramona and Caitlin was set to follow. But then The New Champs and the women met up with Deadpool. They saw him...and nodded to him, assuring their support of him...as well as forgiving him of the Survivor Series incident.

Deadpool sighs, "GB told me to do it."

Scott nods, "It's all good, dude."

Jude shrugs, "Just go out there and join us in The Champion's lane, broham. Canadian Champions."

Deadpool nodded to them and walked off, and CMW & Girls walked off.

_GT: 2-1_

_Connor: 2-1_

_MC: 1-2_

_Laced: 1-2_

_David: 2-1_

_A1: 1-2_

_ND: 1-2_

_Ivan: 2-1_

_Rook: 1-2_

_Mafia: 2-1_

_Force: 2-1_

_Cato: 2-1_

_Hurricane: 1-2_

_DanD: 1-2_

_Anna: 2-1_

_Asheel: 2-1_

_Matches shall be updated one at a time! :)_

_Thanks for Reading! Please Review!_


	52. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown Tai vs Davis

In the crowd area, the fans go nuts and cheer as the bell rings.

"The following...is a Throw in the Towel Match..." The crowd goes WILD as soon as they hear Goofy say that. "The only way to win...is to have your manager throw in the towel for you!"

Everything's quiet...until "This Fire Burns" begins to play. But then that song dies down...

...as a familiar theme begins to play! Some random, unnamed (possibly local) rapper walked to the side of the stage with a band. "TOOOOOONTOOOOOOWN! MAKE SOME NOIIISE!" The Large Titantron turned digitized and had white binary going up and down a blue and shining background. The side 'Trons had a black background with a shining like that changed colors and had sparkles emenate from it. The rapper got ready and began to rap.

_**All Right, Ready to go? **_

_**I'm Ready. Ready? Let's go. **_

_**The Digivolutions is up and running! **_

_**Digi-See? Digi-Hear? Digi-Know it was coming? **_

_**A Digidestiny starts today! Let me hear you say... **_

_**DIGIMON! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Will Digi-Will and Digivice in hand, Do the Digi-Dynamics Towards the Digi-Land! **_

_**When your Digi-Past and Digi-Present collide! Time to Digi-Side! DIGIMON! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!**_

The song began to play as the rapper stopped to dance. The crowd cheered on his performance, but then cheered louder...

As Cody, Yolei, Ken, Kari, and TK walked out. Following them...was Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Sora, and Matt. The crowd cheered for them as the song continued to play. In Sora's hand...a white towel. TAI'S white towel.

"The Digi-Destined...here to perform the dirty deed. To sit at ringside...and watch Davis Motomiya MURDER Tai before making them all throw in the towel." Vegeta said with a sickening tone.

"I'm hoping for the opposite...but..." Tarble sighed, "It's hard to think about Tai injured beyond all belief..."

The Destined leave a hole in the middle of their stage line-up...

...as the crowd cheers LOUDER for TAI, who walks out and paces the stage. He looks over to the band and nods to them and then takes his place in the middle of The Destined. He's wearing a Digimon poncho with a Digivice in the middle with The Crest of Courage popping out of it. Tai then pulls out his ACTUAL Crest of Courage from inside the poncho, inside the tag as always. Tai kisses the tag and then kisses Sora. The other Destined kiss their tags and then begin walking down the long ramp.

"First; representing and accompanied by The Digi-Destined; from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan; he is The Crest of Courage, Tai Kamiya!" Goofy exclaimed.

_**The Digiworld in Digi-Place, And now we'll meet in Digi-Pace. **_

_**With Digimon To Protect What's Right, We'll have to Digi-Fight! **_

"Tai...WrestleMania 2000 with Matt, losing to Goku & Gohan in Goku's retirement match. WrestleMania X-Seven...Hell in a Cell with Ash. And WrestleManias X-8, XX, 21, 22, and a few more. Tai's been down this path before. He's been down the long Road to WrestleMania."

"But this Road's been being laid out since last October. What started as Davis vs. TK evolved into Davis & Digivolution vs. The Digi-Destined." Iroh said, "A civil war inside Digimon. And The Clash's Ladder Match...where Davis defeated Tai to become TRUE Digimon Leader...wasn't enough. This match...Throw in the Towel...is going to be MURDER on their careers."

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!**_

"The match that ended Backlund vs. Hart. The match was a CLASSIC...and Backlund is NUTSO BOINGO nowadays." Daffy said, "That match made him nuts...think of what it'll do to these two once they step in?"

_**Digimon's making a Scene Their Kicking it up. Kick it up to the Big Screen. **_

_**Digimon's making a Scene Their Kicking it up. Kick it up to the Big Screen. **_

_**Digimon's making a Scene Their Kicking it up. Kick it up to the Big Screen. **_

_**Digimon's making a Scene Their Kicking it up. Kick it up to the Big Screen.**_

Tai makes to the the end of the ramp and hops onto the apron. He enters the ring and removes his poncho. He's wearing black boots with white fronts with Red and Blue stars. His trunks are black with red highlights and have The Crest of Courage symbol stamped on the front.

_**So Digi-Dudes will Digi-Rule **_

_**With Digi-Ability and Digi-Cool **_

_**Save the World from a Digi-Disaster **_

_**Attack from the Digital Master! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!**_

Bugs sighed, "And let me guess, Vegeta...you find Tai to be a-"

"-Spotlight stealing bastard, yes." Vegeta said, "I would love NOTHING MORE than to see Davis Digi-DECIMATE The Digi-virus known as Tai Kamiya and The Digi-Destined. Just EVERYWHERE...trying to be relevant! Trying to be cool with the fans now!...Tai and company are corporate sellouts looking for money. And Vince is just playing into their money-grubbing hands. Davis had to FIGHT for his spot on the roster! Tai got best friend'd here and there. Blowing off people like Space Ghost for money."

"...Opinionated..." Bugs sighed...

_**Let's Wrap This Up **_

_**Let's Wrap This Up **_

_**The Digivolution will not be stopped Digimon Rule! Digimon Rock! **_

_**Remember the Digi-Things I say! And Digis Save the Day. **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! **_

_**Let's Go! **_

_**DIGIMON!**_

The song ends, leaving everyone in an uproarious state! Although, some of the fans were cheering Davis (Smarks appreciative of his skill) and chants of "WE WANT DAVIS! LET'S GO TAI!" flowed into the stadium. Tai stood in the ring, The Destined standing with him. The END to this rivalry was near...

...and then "Line in the Sand" began to play. The big Titantron had a D-3, 2 D-Powers, a D-Terminal, and a Xros/Fusion Loader appear on screen, ticking down time with the beat. The guitars began and the crowd BOOED! that song as loud as they could.

"Evolution is a mysteeeeeryyyyyyy..."

The song began to slow until it came to an abrupt end...

Everyone was confused about the song ending...but THAT was just a sign...a sign of more to come...

As the arena went dark and everyone went crazy. The small Titantrons had "Digi-Leader" on the left one and "Leader of Leaders" on the other. The big 'Tron had three 3D "D"s on it, flashing brilliant shades of green...and then...

_**It's time to play the game. **_

"Oooh boy..." Tarble groaned.

_**Time to play the game!**_

"YES! YES! DAVIS! THE THE DIGI-ASSASSIN! THE LEADER OF LEADERS! THE TRUE GAME!" Vegeta exclaimed.

_**Hahahahaha... **_

Behind the glass wall in the fron of the entrance, a shadow can be seen standing still. Four other shadows appear next to him, all standing to the sides of him.

_**Hahaha... **_

The middle shadow throws something...and SHATTERS tne glass, revealing themselves as Digivolution with Davis in the middle. Davis, with water bottle in hand, stands on the stage, glaring at Tai, who glares back from inside the ring. In Rika's hand is Davis's white towel. She is READY to NOT throw the towel in the ring.

"And his opponent; representing and accompanied by Digivolution; The TRUE Digimon Leader, Davis Motomiya!"

_**It's all about the game and how you play it, **_

_**All about control and if you can take it, **_

_**All about your debt and if you can pay it, **_

_**It's all about pain and who's gonna make it. **_

Davis begins to walks down the ramp with Takuya & Takato on his right side and Taiki/Mikey and Rika on his left. The camera zooms into the five closely, walking in unison to the ring.

"The unison march to the ring. This is an ARMY...an army ready to FINALLY free us all from watching these Digidumpsters!" Vegeta said, "And LOOK at that! RIKA has the flag! Smart idea by Davis! Rika's gonna be the holder of the flag! That girl has NO remorse whatsoever! She will keep that thing in her POCKET! Unlike that emotional FREAK, Sora. She'll throw it in and cry the second Tai cuts his finger!"

_**I am the game, you don't wanna play me. **_

_**I am control, no way you can change me. **_

_**I am heavy debt, no way you can pay me. **_

_**I am the pain, and I know you can't take me.**_

Davis makes it to the end of the ramp and circles around to the near side of the ring.

"Davis has been down the long path of WrestleMania many times before..." Tarble said, "including his first appearance at X-Seven that earned him The Toon Title. But EVERY appearance beforehand was as a member of The Digi-Destined. Now?...he's Digivolution and an ENEMY of The Destined."

_**Look over your shoulder, ready to run,**_

_**Like a good lil' bitch from a smoking gun.**_

_**I am the game and I make the rules,**_

_**So move on out, and you can die like a fool.**_

_**Try and figure out what my move's gonna be,**_

_**Come on over sucker, why don't you ask me?**_

_**Don't you forget there's a price you can pay**_

_**'Cause I am the game and I want to play.**_

Davis gets on the near side apron and drinks a sip of water...and looks to his left...and then looks to his right...then bends over...

...and SPITS THE WATER INTO TAI'S FACE!

"Oh C'MON! Blatant disrespect! The brat just spat in his face?" Tarble exclaimed in disgust.

"Oh you want him to show the guy RESPECT? Ha! Not on your premature grave, Tarble! This guy's GETTING HIS REVENGE TEN-FOLD!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Oh man, Tai's looking a bit steamed! Maybe that water will evaporate off his face! Hahaha!" Daffy exclaimed.

_**It's time to play the game.**_

Tai broke free from his friend's grip as Davis got on the top of the far right corner and pushed Davis OFF AND INTO THE BARRICADE ON THE OUTSIDE! Davis was OUT, and Tai decided to follow Davis and FINALLY get the revenge he wanted.

"Tai's on the move! And the referee...he HAS to ring the bell NOW, doc!" Bugs said.

The referee, knowing that this wouldn't stop, just decided to ring the bell, OFFICIALLY starting the match!

"And the match has OFFICIALLY STARTED! AND TAI IS GOING TO TOWN ON DAVIS!" Iroh exclaimed.

"THAT WASN'T FAIR! HE DIDN'T EVEN LET HIM GET READY! HE CHEAP SHOTTED HIM!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"YOU KNOW THAT HE SPAT WATER IN HIS FACE! AND AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE TO THEM, HE DESERVES IT!" Tarble exclaimed.

Tai pounds Davis's face in with punch after punch after punch before SLAMMING his head onto the steel steps! Tai grabs Davis's head and repeatedly slams it into the steel steps before grabbing him and DRIVING HIS HEAD INTO THE RING POST! Davis reels and stumbles around, trying to get away from the barrage and walks away from Tai. But Kamiya runs toward Davis and PUSHES HIM OVER THE BARRICADE! Davis tries getting up, but Tai steps into the crowd and slams Davis's head into a few of the crowd's seats! Tai grabs Davis and carries him over and around the crowd area, slamming Davis's head into the barricade every now and then. Tai then throws Davis into the barricade, and looks at Vegeta right in the eye. "YOU THINK I'M A WASTE? YOU THINK MY FRIEND'S ARE WASTES?" Tai screamed at Vegeta, who nodded with a firm "YES!". Tai growled and SLAMMED DAVIS INTO THE BARRICADE before dragging him off by his goggles over around to the other side. (Vegeta: Psychotic, cheap-shotting bitch.) Tai carries Davis to the left side of the ring, where he sees Kit Taylor, Hernan Ortiz, his mother, and sister Sarah Ortiz. Around them were several XCF faces who booed Tai and cheered Davis. "YOU WANNA CHEER FOR THIS CRIMINAL?" Hernan replied with, "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Tai growled and picked Davis up...AND DROVE HIM BACK FIRST INTO THE A GIANT SPEAKER! Sparks flew, and Tai got up from the wreckage, but Davis lied there, hurt and electrocuted. Davis's girlfriend, Chikaru, screamed in horror as Tai stood over his student turned enemy. Tai turned to Digivolution and yelled, "THROW IN THE TOWEL! SPARE YOUR DAMN LEADER! OR ELSE!" Rika just stood there, unphased by the threat. Tai just sneered and turned back to Davis.

"This kid's gone NUTS!" Vegeta exclaimed. "How DARE he just openly MOCK Davis's girlfriend?"

"Or is he just releasing all the anger and rage that Davis's has put into him and channeling at ONE PERSON?" Iroh replied. "Davis put all of this on himself."

Tai grabs Davis and glares at The XCF Faces and WWL faces before throwing Davis into a platform! He grabs Davis and SLAMS him back first into a downed trash can! Davis tries getting up, but Tai grabs the trash can and SLAMS it over Davis's head! He then grabs Davis and sets the trash can up again...and IMPALER DDTS him onto the trash can! The Digivolution leader is getting BRUTALIZED, and Tai grabs him again and carries him to a set up table. Tai sets Davis on the table and then goes to climb the platform. (Bugs: That Extreme Team mentality is slooowly coming back...) Tai begins to climb the platform, but Davis slides off the table and climbs the platform WITH Tai. He grabs his waste and goes for a German Suplex, but Tai elbows Davis repeatedly before he falls off. Tai climbs back down, grabs Davis, and slams his face into the rafters! Davis stumbles around, trying to recover and come back...but he didn't notice Tai with a chair. Davis turns around AND GETS THE CHAIR TO THE MID-SECTION! Tai raises the chair over a bent over Davis...and SLAMS it into his back! Tai looks to the ring, where The Destined are cheering for Tai! Digivolution stands at ringside...emotionless. Tai yells out to Digivolution if they want to throw in the towel, but Rika stands still and gives Tai NARY an arm motion. Tai just smirks and grabs the chair and SLAMS IT OVER DAVIS'S BACK AGAIN AND AGAIN! Tai then drags Davis's body over to the table again. The former Destined gries to rise back up, but Tai uses the chair and SLAMS IT OVER DAVIS'S HEAD! Davis goes down onto the table, and Tai yells out "EXTREME..TEAM!" before heading to the top of the platform. Tai climbs to the very top of the platform and looks down at Davis. The crowd gets on their feet and anticipates the next move...

...AND TAI...MISSES THE DIVING HEADBUTT! DAVIS ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY AND TAI CRASHES THROUGH THE TABLE! Rika's plain face turns into a small smirk as Davis, his forehead trickling blood from that last headshot, stumbles up and stands over Tai.

"GOOD GRACIOUS ALIVE, TAI..." Iroh said, "He is a risk taker...and that risk was a suicide SOLUTION!"

"Hahaha! Once an 'Extremetard', ALWAYS an 'Extremetard'!" Vegeta laughed, "And the loudmouth moron was shown his PLACE! And here comes Davis...on the offensive!"

"And this is dangerous, folks. Tai isn't as SADISTICALLY MINDED as Davis is turning out to be." Tarble said, "He's developed a knack for mindgames during this feud. And he's going to DRILL INTO THE DESTINED'S HEADS that he isn't a man to be trifled with."

Davis grabs Tai by the head and looks at him...before looking over at The Destined. He chuckles lightly, and drags Tai over to the barricade. He blows a kiss to Chikaru and THROWS TAI INTO THE BARRICADE; HIS HEAD BOUNCES OFF THE BARRICADE! Tai gets up and Davis Dropkicks Tai over the barricade! Tai goes over the barricade, and lands on his right knee. Tai holds his knee in pain and groans, signifying something wrong. (Bugs: Hey, doc, I think Tai tweaked his knee on that landing. ; Daffy: And Davis the Shark smells blood in the water, mac...) Davis hops over the barricade and stands over Tai. He grabs The Destined's by the collar and yanks him up. He then KICKS the back of Tai's right knee, sending him back down! Davis grabs Tai's leg and drags him to the ring apron. Davis grins and SLAMS THE RIGHT LEG INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Tai lets out screams of pain as The Destined, namely Sora, look on and cringe. Davis looks up at Sora and smiles evily at the wife. "Oh Misses Kamiiiyaaa..." Davis calls out, startling her. Davis places Tai's leg in between the steel steps and then stares at Sora, clutching the white towel in her hand tightly. Davis brushes his hair back a bit and stares at Sora as he rummages around under the ring...and picks up a sledgehammer. Davis calmly walks over to the steps where Tai is at and stomps on his chest and head repeatedly. Davis SLAMS the sledgehammer into his stomach and then kicks Tai's head in repeatedly! Tai is dazed and hurt while Davis climbs onto the apron. He puts his foot on the top of the steps, keeping Tai firmly planted there. He stares at Sora, who just stares back angrily. The Digivolution leader asks, "Only warning...give up now." Sora shakes her head "No.". Davis looks up at Space Ghost in the booth with the other authority figures...

..."I HOPE YOU LIKE THE SEARCH FOR A NEW CHAMP, GHOST!"

AND SLAMS THE SLEDGEHAMMER ONTO THE STEPS, CRUSHING TAI'S KNEE BETWEEN THE STEPS! Tai hollers out near Sora, who keeps hold of the towel. Davis sees Sora unmoving...AND SLAMS THE SLEDGEHAMMER ONTO THE STEPS AGAIN, SANDWICHING THE KNEE AGAIN! Davis begins to do this AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN...

...and AGAIN..

Each hit gets harder and harder to watch for the audience, the managers, the announcers, The Destined...and especially Sora. She looks away, but each "SLAM!" brings a scream of agony from her husband.

"STOP! STOP!" Sora screams, but Davis ignores her as he hits thirteen hits. Matt begins to walk up to Davis to make him stop, but Digivolution step into the scene, deterring The Crest of Friendship. Davis says, "Stay out of it, 'MATTY BABY'...THIS IS BETWEEN ME...AND HIM..." Davis said, pointing to himself and Tai. Davis goes on 15, and crowd begins to flooed the stadium with boos and "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" chants. Davis cackles loudly as he goes for seventeen...and SLAMS IT! Tai squirms around, crying in pain. Space Ghost looks on in absolute fear as Davis SLAMS THE SLEDGEHAMMER INTO THE STEPS FOR AN EIGHTEENTH TIME! Davis's bloody face, wicked smile, and cackling and heckling make him appear to be extremely psychotic and demented, but that doesn't deter the former Destined. He does it for a NINETEENTH TIME, sending Tai into hysterics. Sora gets on her knees, BEGGING for Davis to stop before he permanently injures him; Davis says "THROW IN THE TOWEL!", and Sora raises the towel. Tai yells out "NO...SORA DON'T...THROW IT...PLEASE...", which alerts Sora to lower her arm. Davis does it a TWENTIETH TIME, interrupting Tai and sending him groaning.

"This...this is too hard to watch." Tarble shivered.

"Damn damn damn..." Vegeta chuckled, "This kid had THAT in him all along? Davis...you amaze me."

"You WOULD get a sick kick out of this, wouldn't ya, spikes?" Bugs asked Vegeta with a raised eyebrow.

Vegeta scoffs, "Tai can get out of this if The Destined throw in the towel! But nooo...they want to try to be heroes. Well it isn't working right now...throw it or he's injured for LIFE!"

"I have to agree with Prince here. Best solution is to throw the towel. Save your career! Live to fight another day! Don't get injured NOW." Daffy said.

"...I may have to agree with Daffy. A tactical retreat is smart as of this moment." Iroh said. "This is only killing his career..."

Davis reaches twenty-three, and then looks over to Sora, nearly in tears and clenching her pink gloved fists. Davis goes for twenty-five and CRUSHES THE KNEE...but looks over to Sora and sees her not throwing in the towel. Davis groans and ENDS the slams to the knee.

"Finally..." Tarble sighed.

"But the damage is done. Tai probably can't even stand up..." Bugs pointed out.

Davis picks up Tai, who can barely stand on his right leg. He falls over, landing on the steps. With his body lying prone on the steps, Davis runs up and KNEES THE SKULL of Tai! Tai rolls off the steel steps, his body lying on the hard floor. Davis STOMPS ON THE KNEE AGAIN, sending Tai into a sea of pain once again. Davis picks Tai's right leg up and delivers a Leg DDT to it. Davis then throws Tai into the ring. (Iroh: First time the match has actually been in the ring, believe it or not.) Davis grabs Tai's leg and locks in a Single Leg Boston Crab. He bends the knee back and then arches the back really far...and then uses the sledgehammer to assist in adding pain! He puts it across the knee and pushes the hammer back, thereby pushing THE LEG back! Davis continues adding pressure to the submission, trying to get The Destined to submit and throw in the towel. The Destined look on with worry, and Sora stares off into Tai's hurt filled eyes. She gets on the apron and lifts the towel...but The Destined deter her, telling her that Tai will be okay. Sora gets down from the apron and growls at Davis, who growls back. Pissed that The Destined are making her not throw in the towel, Davis ADDS EVEN MORE PRESSURE! Tai's leg is nearly upright in the air and the hammer is continuously applied to add more pain! Bloody faced Davis yells out as Tai does the same. Tai tries to break out, but nothing is around to help him. Davis adds on the pressure, trying to break Tai and The Destined. Tai pounds the mat with his fists and tries to break free, but his right leg is too hurt. He then thinks of something. Davis bends the knee back to the point where his back is on the mat and he's right next to Tai. Tai uses a hand...pulls Davis's goggles back, and SNAPS THEM IN HIS FACE! Davis lets go of the hold and rolls around in pain as he holds his face!

"Tai being resourceful! He found an opening, but will his leg allow him to walk into it?" Bugs wondered.

"That leg's too messed up to stand on! He can't even stand correctly! Look at 'im!" Daffy applauded Davis, "Smart game you're playing here, kid! Mind games, picking a spot and attacking it...he's winning this hands down! Tai can't stand or get into Digivolution's heads."

Tai attempts to stand up, and falls. He tries to stand again, but falls again. Davis bounces off the ropes and goes for a Chop Block, but Tai uses his good leg to swivel around and kick Davis's head. Tai holds his bad leg, the one he used for kicking, and tries to come back...but Davis punches the knee, sending Tai onto his left one. Davis sees this and bounces off the ropes. He comes back, and delivers a Shining Wizard!...but Tai actually CATCHES Davis off the rebound, lifts him up, and POWERBOMBING him! Tai crawls towards the sledgehammer and uses it to stand up. He places the hammer end on the ground and uses the handle to push himself up. Once up, Tai manages to stand up, much to the adoration and love of the crowd! Tai stares at Davis, who is bent over, and lifts the hammer up and SLAMS IT INTO DAVIS'S BACK! Davis holds his back in pain as Tai puts the handle around Davis's neck and looks at Digivolution. He scowls at them and lifts Davis up and SLAMS HIM with a White Russian Legsweep! Tai rolls onto his feet, holds his knee...jumps up...and delivers a Fist Drop...or actually a HAMMER DROP! He drills the hammer into Davis's chest, then gets up and performs ANOTHER one!

"Tai managing to get BACK on the offensive, but how about that leg?" Daffy said, "It's an open target for Davis to abuse!"

"And abuse it he HAS! Tai's in dire straights. He HAS go stay on the offensive, or he doesn't get anything done! He'll end up losing right here and right now!" Bugs said.

"But NEITHER SIDE is willing to throw that towel. These two are going to kill each other before their confidants throw in the towel!" Tarble,

"Tai raises the sledgehammer and SLAMS it, but Davis rolls out the way. Tai backs up...and goes for another sledgehammer shot to the gut...but Davis caught Tai and turned it into a Double A Spinbuster! Davis laughs as he Irish Whips Tai to the far left corner. He ran towards it and Corner Clotheslines Tai. Davis then places Tai on the top of the corner and goes to the top with him. He knees Tai a couple of times and then bends him over. He places Tai between his legs...(Vegeta: Oh man! This will KNOCK HIM OUT! A top rope Pedigree! ; Iroh: A DANGEROUS MOVE to perform!)...and hooks the arms...but Tai PUSHES DAVIS OFF! The Leader of the Digi-Destined heads to the top of the corner as Davis recovers from the push. Tai stands tall, fighting through the pain of his hurt leg, and...JUMPS OFF AND LANDS THE DIVING HEADBUTT! The crowd goes wild as Tai THEN grabs the sledgehammer...and then grabs Davis's legs and locks in The Digi-Lock (Cross-Legged Boston Crab)! Davis screams out, but Tai isn't done yet! He keeps the lock in under his left arm...and locks in a CROSSFACE WITH THE SLEDGEHAMMER! Davis's backs is being bent forward and Tai keeps in a move on his face that adds to the agony!

"CROSSFACE! DIGI-LOCK! CROSSFACE! DIGI-LOCK!" Tarble exclaimed.

Tai let the legs go and kept the hold in with his legs and feet, and applied even MORE pressure to The Crossface! Davis's face and neck are torqued, and Digivolution stares blankly at Tai, who yells out "THROW IN THE TOWEL! THROW IT IN! NOW!". Rika's hand twitches a bit...and she looks back to the rest of Digivolution. The rest shake their heads, not wanting to throw in the towel. Rika turns to Tai, resolve firm. Tai just growls and UPS THE PRESSURE! Davis screams in agony and taps, but there is NOT tapping out in this match! Tai bends Davis's head and neck back even MORE!...

...but Taiki runs in and BREAKS UP THE HOLD!

"Hey, he shouldn't even be IN HERE!" Tarble exclaimed.

Tai gets up, and Taiki grabs the neck and DRILLS him with The T-Kudo!

"That ISN'T FAIR!" Bugs exclaimed.

"It NEEEVER is!" Daffy said.

Davis gets up and smirks...as Taiki then brough Davis...The XCW World Heavyweight Championship. Davis carries it on his shoulder and flaunts it around, looking at Space Ghost in the booth and exclaiming "WHY HAVE THIS CHUMP...WHEN YOU CAN HAVE THIS CHAMP?"

"Blatant disrespect..." Tarble said.

"Disrespecting a TITLE and The COMPANY that it represents? How low can you get?" Bugs, an XCW Roster member, said.

Davis carries The Title and circles Tai, now trickling blood down his own face, as he tries to get up...

...UNTIL CODY SLAMS A KENDO STICK INTO THE FACE OF DAVIS!

"And THAT'S perfect payback!" Iroh exclaimed.

The Destined and Digivolution FINALLY begin their brawl on the outside! Dacis and Tai are down, and Izzy's fighting Takato, Rika's fighting Sora, Matt & TK are fighting Takuya, and Cody's fighting Taiki! The Digivolution vs. Digi-Destined brawl is ensuing!

"Digi-Brawl just broke out! Docs, look at the mayhem at ringside!" Bugs exclaimed.

"They're all finally fighting and engaging in warfare right in front of us! The destruction is incredible!" Tarble exclaimed.

Davis rolls out the ring, and the brawl rages on the outside of the ring. Tai sees this and Planchas over the top onto Takuya and Takato! He sees Taiki and gives him a Clothesline! Tai stands tall over Digivolution...but Rika LARIATS MIMI from out of nowhere! The Destined turn around too late...and they see Davis tearing up the padding at the bottom of the ramp and putting Mimi between his legs. "THROW IN THE TOWEL...OR I PEDIGREE HER ONTO THE FLOOR!"

"THAT BASTARD!" Tarble exclaimed, "HE'S USING MIMI AS A DAMN BARGAINING TOOL! He's gonna Pedigree her onto the HARD FLOOR unless they throw in the towel!"

"Your match or your friend, Tai?" Vegeta exclaimed. "Be a terrible WrestleMania competitor or a terrible friend...choose WISELY, Kamiya!"

"This shouldn't even have BEEN a choice." Iroh said, "This should've stayed BETWEEN Tai and Davis!"

"Mind games, mac! Davis is playing them! Now he's FULLY IN THE DESTINED'S HEADS!" Daffy said.

"Oh Daf, just stop it!" Bugs said, "You know good and well that this is NOT necessary!"

Davis keeps Mimi in the hold, and Tai hits the apron of the ring before looking over to Sora and The Destined. Digivolution, standing up and together on the other side of the ring, smirk at The Destined's misfortune. Rika keeps her towel in hand tightly, and Tai looks up to Sora. The Destined of Courage says, "We gotta. No other way. We have to throw it..." The Destined nod as Sora steps forward and raises her hand to throw in the towel...

...

...

...

...

BUT DAVIS GETS A NUT SHOT! MIMI BLASTS DAVIS WITH A PUNCH TO CROTCH THAT SENDS HIM BACKWARDS!

"WHOAHOHOOO!" Bugs exclaimed, "MIMI JUST CHANNELED HER INNER JOHNNY CAGE!"

"DAVIS IS HOLDING HIS MANHOOD TIGHTLY, BUT HE MIGHT'VE LOST THEM DUE TO MIMI!" Iroh exclaimed

Daffy shivered, "She DROVE them into his...OOOH THAT'S Desthhhpicable..."

"Okay okay, I give her credit for that! Damsel in Distress saves herself for once!" Vegeta gave Mimi her props.

The Destined of Sincerity walks away, leaving a mortified Digivolution and ultraviolent Tai. Tai walks over to Davis and grabs him by the hair. He throws him FACE FIRST INTO THE TURNBUCKLE! Tai grabs the sledgehammer and threatens Digivolution...

"This sledgehammer...that corner post...his head...DO THE MATH..." Tai threatened.

"This crowd is ecstatic! Tai has Davis REELING! Tai's got Digivolution by the nads, no pun intended!" Tarble exclaimed.

Tai glares at Rika, who keeps hold of the towel...but doesn't know what to do...for the first time tonight...Rika looked worried.

"Rika's expression going from stoic to worried says it all! Tai's in control, and he's not afraid to CRUSH Davis's skull!" Bugs said.

"Digivolution has only one option! ONE OPTION!" Iroh said, "Because the other one doesn't sound very good..."

Taiki, Takuya, & Takato shake their heads "No"...and Rika turns back to Tai...and stuffs the towel in her back pocket.

"THAT'S how loyal his team is! THAT is the sign of a good team! Davis said NEVER throw in the towel! And they're keeping a tight grip on that towel!" Vegeta said.

"At the expence of Davis's career?" Iroh asked.

"ANYTHING...to keep your dignity, General. Of course...after Ba Sing Se, your dignity hasn't stuck, huh?" Vegeta's deep dig earned him A SLAP from Iroh!

"NEVER...MOCK...that moment of my life...Prince or no Prince, I can deal with you..." Iroh said.

Vegeta sneered at Iroh and shook his head, "Whatever..."

"If you two lovebirds will stop kissing...LOOK!" Daffy exclaimed...

AS DAVIS DODGED THE SLEDGEHAMMER SHOT AND SOCCER KICKED THE BAD KNEE!

"PERFECT! PERFECT! PERFECT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Tai gets up...

...gets a kick to the gut...

...AND GETS THE PEDIGREE TO THE FLOOR!

"And THAT'S how you turn a match around!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Well now power is BACK into Davis's hands as he drags and throws Tai into the ring." Tarble said.

Davis looks under the ring and grabs a steel chair from under the ring. He slides into the ring and grabs Tai's right leg. He puts it around the bad right knee.

"Now he's heading to the top." Bugs said, "And Tai, once again, is in a vulnerable position in the ring. If he Pillmanizes that knee...it's over and done for...there won't even NEED to be a towel thrown."

Davis, at the top of the near left corner, stands tall and looks down at Tai. He raises his hands and looks over to The Destined, hoping for a flag throw. Sora looks fearful and tries stall for time. Tai doesn't get up, and Davis laughs. "Either you throw in the towel, or I win by TKO!" Matt looks at Tai, and then tells Sora to not throw it. Sora looks at Matt with a raised eyebrow, but Matt says "Trust me." Sora sighs...and drops her hand.

"DUMB MISTAKE." Vegeta said. "You're gonna listen to MATT? Well consider Tai FINISHED either way!"

"He has to find a way out...his knee's about to be finished!" Tarble said.

"I'm not so sure, doc..." Bugs said.

Davis laughs at Sora and then shrugs...before standing up...

AND TAI BOUNCING THE ROPES, SENDING DAVIS ONTO HIS CROTCH! ONCE MORE, HIS MID-SECTION IS ON FIRE!

"OOOOOH! AGAIN? Davis is NOT having kids!" Bugs exclaimed.

"WHAT? HOW?" Daffy exclaimed.

"Doc, he winked at The Destined while Davis was monologuing. He's a blowhard." Bugs shrugged.

Tai gets the chair from around his knee and SLAMS IT INTO DAVIS'S STOMACH! After softening him up, Tai gets on the corner himself. Tai gets on the top and lifts Davis up mid way into a Piledriver position.

"A Piledriver from the top?" Vegeta exclaimed. "That'll break a neck!"

Iroh chuckled. "Prince...look at where Tai is facing..."

Vegeta looked at the scene closely...

...

...AND SAW THAT TAI WAS READY TO PILEDRIVE DAVIS FROM THE TOP TO THE UNPADDED METAL FLOOR AT THE BOTTOM OF THE RAMP!

"WHAT THE..." Vegeta realized what Tai wanted to do, "NO! NO! NO! YOU'LL PARALYZE HIM! YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

"HE DOESN'T CARE ANYMORE! THIS IS TOO BIG...TAI WILL END DAVIS'S CAREER RIGHT NOW!" Bugs exclaimed.

Tai yells out to Digivolution, who appear on near Tai's corner, "YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS...FIVE SECONDS TO THROW IN THE TOWEL BEFORE I PILEDRIVE HIM! FIVE SECONDS!"

"HE'S GIVING THEM THE ULTIMATUM!" Tarble exclaimed.

"HE'S USING DEATH AS A BARGAINING TOOL! THE THUG!" Daffy exclaimed.

Tai counts, "FIVE...FOUR..."

Digivolution doesn't know what to do!

"Davis said NEVER THROW IT IN..." Bugs said.

The Destined were ready to attack if they interfered...

"THREE...TWO..." Tai counted stil as Digivolution discussed amongst themselves...

"HE WILL! HE WILL!" Iroh said.

"OOONE..."

Tai shakes his head at Digivolution and turns to the metal area of the ramp...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...**RIKA RUNS IN FRONT OF TAI AND THROWS IN THE TOWEL!**

"DESTINED WIN! DESTINED WIIIN!" Iroh shouted.

"THE DIGIDESTINED HAVE WON AT WRESTLEMANIA!" Tarble exclaimed. "THE RESURRECTION OF THE DIGIDESTINED IS REAL!"

Digivolution ask Tai to let Davis go...and Tai obliges. He lifts Davis up higher...AND THROWS HIM DOWN ONTO DIGIVOLUTION!

"Was THAT necessary?" Vegeta exclaimed in disgust.

The crowd was on their feet as The Digimon Adventures Theme played! Tai fell back first onto the mat and held up his hands, celebrating the win with as much energy as he had left! The Destined all slid into the ring and group hugged Tai!

"Here is your winner; Tai Kamiya!"

"So many MONTHS...SO MANY MONTHS OF AGONIZING DOUBT!" Tarble exclaimed, "SO MANY MONTHS OF 'IS THIS IT?' 'ARE THE DESTINED NO MORE?' 'DID DAVIS WIN?'...WELL NOW WE KNOW! FIRST XCW...THEN UCA...AND NOW WWE! IT ALL CIRCLES BACK TO THE HOME OF THE DESTINED! AT WRESTLEMANIA, THE DIGIDESTINED AND TAI KAMIYA VEHEMENTLY DECLARED THAT THEY...ARE...BACK!"

"I thought they'd never throw in the towel for their Leader?" Bugs said with a smug tone.

Vegeta fumed, "HE THREATENED HIM WITH DEATH! HE'S A THUG! A HOOD! HE TRIED TO KILL HIM, DAMMIT! THAT ISN'T HUMANE!"

"Aaaaaaah, shaduuup!" Bugs rolled his eyes.

"The Destined...are REBORN ANEW!" Iroh said. "And if anyone had told me that their prime was in The Attitude Era...well I would've said 'Well they look pretty darn good to me right now!'"

Matt and Joe help Tai up the ramp as Sora and carries his Title Belt. They all turned to the crowd, and Tai yells out, "WE'RE BAAACK!"

"Indeed, Tai! The Digidestined ARE BACK!" Tarble said.

*Commercial*

THIS TUESDAY...

For the first time ever...

The Animation Division...

Will present to you the first...

DRAFT!

The Showdown Brand and Animated Brand will split the roster down 50/50! But just WHO will go WHERE?

Tune in to find out.

Because Animated stars...

(Shots of Henry, Ben, Ash, Itachi, Deadpool, and Sailor...)

And Showdown stars...

(Shots of Soul & Kid, Maka, Mini Moon, Kung Lao, and Yuna Kamihara)

...ARE ALL UP FOR GRABS.

Ken: Wait...WHAT?

GB: Only fair moron.

Ken:...Eh, whatever. *Rides off on a sea bear*

GB:...

WWE ANIMATION DIVISION PRESENTS: THE BRAND SPLIT! 8/7 c on USA!

Ken: *Flying through the sea* CHARACTERS WELCOOOME!

*Commercial End*


	53. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown 247 Rules

In the ring, everything is cleaned up from the last match. The bell then rings...

"The following is a 24/7 Rules Match! And it is for The Toon Hardcore Championship!" The crowd cheered at Goofy's announcement, "For 15 Minutes...ANYONE can fight for The Hardcore Championship at any place as long as there's a referee!"

The big 'Tron has The "B" on it for Bullies, but with chain link around it. Francis comes out, wearing his jeans and a vest. He carries The Toon Hardcore Championship on his shoulder as the crowd boos him.

"First; representing The Bullies; from Dimmsdale, California; he is The Toon Hardcore Champion; Francis!"

_**We are one **_

_**We are one **_

_**We are one **_

_**We will stand together **_

"So Francis has to defend his Title against ANYONE...and EVERYONE...in the building." Iroh said, "Sounds tough? Well he has to do it for 15 Minutes! FIFTEEN!"

_**Number one **_

_**Number one **_

_**The chosen ones **_

"ANYONE!" Vegeta said, "I COULD GO UP THERE!...But I won't."

"Hey, maybe an AUDIENCE member will do it!" Bugs chuckled.

_**We are one **_

_**We are one **_

_**We will fight forever**_

"Hey...maybe GOOFY wants to join in!" Tarble said. "He may want a shot!"

"If that mental dog has any brains, he wouldn't..." Daffy said bluntly.

"Well...Francis's LAST WrestleMania...was X-8, where he lost The Hardcore Title to MANY people that night." Tarble said, "But that was coming off of a 7 month reign with it! The LONGEST Hardcore Title reign in WWE History! And that was in The 24/7 Era too! And holding The Belt 8 times...a record!"

_**We are one and we won't tire**_

The Bully stands in the ring, waiting for his first opponent.

*DING DING DING*

"Fifteen minutes on the clock!" Tarble said, "Who is gonna come out fir-"

Before Tarble could finish, the big Titantron had a blue spiral over a green background, and the smaller ones had just the green backgrounds.

_**Don't you see the writing on the wall (Don't you see the writing on the wall) **_

"OOOOOH BOOOY!" Tarble exclaimed..

_**Just a victum of your own conceit **_

_**The architect of your own defeat**_

...AS CRASH BANDICOOT JUMPED OUT! The crowd is on their feet for the extreme veteran as he spins around and runs down the ramp!

_**Time has come and gone for words **_

_**A thousands threats I've heard before**_

_**But words are cheap, but lies are ment to kill **_

"Francis KNOWS Crash!" Bugs exclaimed, "Attitude Era mainstay! Made The Hardcore Division so POPULAR back then! His rivalries and matches with Izzy, Linus, Conker, and The Joker were amazing!"

_**Time has come and gone for words **_

_**A thousands threats I've heard before **_

_**And all your words are too big to take**_

"He's running down the ramp! We knew unpredictability was gonna run rampant! But now it's WILD!" Iroh exclaimed.

15 seconds has passed...

...AND CRASH HOPS ON THE TOP AND CROSSBODIES ONTO FRANCIS!

"And THERE'S the offense that Bugs back then called The 'Crash Boom' offense!" Tarble said, "Just THROW YOUR BODY EVERYWHERE!"

Crash gets up with Francis and Flying Clotheslines Francis! Francis gets up again, and Crash Springboards off the ropes and lands a Springboard Overcastle on him! Crash slides in-between Francis's legs and Dropkicks him to the ropes. Francis bounces back and Crash gets on all fours and has Francis trip over him. Crash then ran the ropes, jumped off one, and landed a Crashing Wake (Vader Bomb with the ropes)! Crash gets up and slides out of the ring. He goes under the ring to look for what people REEEALLY wanted to see...a steel chair! Crash rolls into the ring and gets a Forearm Smash, knocking the chair into his face! Crash falls over and Francis stomps the heck out of the animal! 13:47 is on the clock! Francis walks around and stalks Crash. Suddenly, the crowd cheers loud...but NOT for Francis...

...but because CONKER IS ON THE TOP AND THEN DIVES OFF FOR A MISSILE DROPKICK TO FRANCIS!

"CONKER?" Vegeta exclaimed. "That was Crash's big rival in 1999! And then they became tag partners for Bad to the Fur!"

"Conker's here to rescue a friend and WIN a Title he's made his mark on!" Bugs said,

Conker Butt Bumps Francis in the face, sending him stumbling to the ropes. The nutty squirrel lifts Francis up by his legs and Flapjacks him, face first into the steel chair! The Champion gets up, and Crash kicks his gut and delivers The Wumpa Twist (Twist of Fate) to Francis! Conker heads to the top of the far right corner. He stands tall...and jumps off..and LAND a 450 Splash onto Francis! Crash then jumps off...and lands The Crash Landing (Swanton Bomb) onto Francis! The crowd is ECSTATIC as Crash pins Francis!

1...

2...

3!

"NEW HARDCORE CHAMPION! CRASH BANDICOOT!" Tarble said as Crasj celebrated inside the ring!

"Here is your winner; and your NEW Toon Hardcore Champion; Crash Bandicoot!"

"The Bandicoot's won The Title AGAIN!" Tarble exclaimed, "Crash has won The Hardcore Championship once more!"

"And these ARE officially recorded reigns, folks! Every pin is a NEW Championship reign!" Bugs said.

Crash celebrates in the ring and shakes hands with Conker...

...until the squirrel pulls him in for an Inverted Atomic Drop! Crash holds his groin as Conker grabs a chair and bounces off the ropes...and clips Crash up by the knee! Crash falls over and Conker Springboards off the ropes with chair in hand and performs a chair aided "Chair Drop" to the face of Crash!

"The rivalry has RESTARTED! The Crash-Conker Chronicles are relived here tonight in ToonTown!" Daffy said, "I've haven't seen that man broken bones and torn skin since Congress's last session!"

Conker picks up Crash and Irish Whips him to the near left corner. He lifts him to the top of the corner and climbs up...and jumps off with him for The Nutcracker (Super Inverted Atomic Drop)! Crash holds his crotch and falls over, and Conker pins him.

1...

2...

3!

"Here is your winner; and The NEW Toon Hardcore Champion, Conker!"

"Conker recaptures The Championship and his rival Crash-JUST SENT HIMSELF AND CONKER OVER THE TOP!" Iroh exclaimed.

Crash kicks Conker's gut and Wumpa Twists him onto the hard floor!

"And The Champion Conker just got drilled onto the hard floor!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Francis hasn't been able to recover his Championship just yet." Bugs said. "It's been Crash vs. Conker for the first four minutes of the match. We're at 11:52, and-"

Bugs was cut off as The Yu-Gi-Oh Theme played, which made the crowd stand up! The big tron has a gleaming golden Egyptian eye in front of a shifting sand background.

_**(Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move!) **_

_**Your move! **_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

Yugi Moto ran down the ramp, ready to enter the match!

"Yugi MOTO! The ECW LEGEND!" Bugs exclaimed. "ECW Animation World Champion, ECW Animation Tag Team Champion, ECW Animation Television Champion! A mainstay in our Hardcore Division back in the day!"

"Look at him run down the ring! The King of Card Games is making a MAD DASH to the ring!" Daffy exclaimed.

Yugi runs to the side of the ring and ducks a Clothesline from Crash! He Dropkicks Crash into the barricade and turns around into a Flying Forearm from Conker! The crazed squirrel goes under the ring and grabs a kendo stick and turns around. Conker turns around and gets a kick to the gut! He swings anyway...Yugi ducks...and Conker SMACKS CRASH IN THE FACE WITH IT! A surprised Conker turns around and gets a SLEDGEHAMMER to the chest! Yugi puts the handle of the sledgehammer under Conker's neck and has the hammer above Crash's stomach...AND LANDS THE EXTREME TWIST OF FATE, CRUSHING CONKER'S NECK AND HAVING THE HAMMER HIT CRASH'S CHEST!

"OOOH! HOW CREATIVE!" Vegeta chuckled, "I LOVE The Hardcore Division! Creativity is key!"

Yugi pins Conker!

1...

2...

3!

"Here is your winner; and The NEW Toon Hardcore Champion; Yugi Moto!"

"Yugi's won The Championship in his first Title win in WWE!" Iroh said.

"Oh man! Francis is UP! And he is ANGRY!" Daffy said.

Daffy grabs Yugi by his hair and yanks him up...and gets a KICK to the face! Yugi falls back to ringside and sees everyone down...

...until The Megaman: Battle Network anime theme plays! The entire crowd cheers LOUD as The former Toon World Champion walks out!

"Megaman .EXE! Grand Slam winner who wants another shot at The WWE! And look at him run down!" Iroh exclaimed.

"It's like a blast to the past for us, eh doc?" Bug asked Daffy.

"You know it, rabbit! Bring back old memories of our years on commentary!" Daffy said, "And with 10:01 left, ANYTHING can happen with Netto!"

Megaman enters the ring and hops on the top of the near left corner and jumps off and Crossbodies Yugi! Crash gets up and kicks Megaman and goes for a Suplex...and Megaman lands on his feet, behind Crash and still hooked with him...and gives him a Front Suplex onto the barricade! Megaman goes under the ring and pulls out a steel chair! Francis gets up...and gets a CHAIR SHOT to the face from Megaman! Francis goes back down as .EXE turns to Crash and Conker, who grab Megaman and Double Suplex him! The Megaman goes down and writhes in pain. Crash and Conker then Double Superkick Yugi in the jaw! Bad to the Fur then turns to Megaman, who's getting up. "BAD TO THE FUR! BAD TO THE FUR!" chants from the longtime wrestling fans fill the arena. Crash & Conker grab Megaman...who lifts Crash over his shoulders and flips him into the crowd! Megaman turns grabs Conker and lifts him up high and Powerbombs him onto the chair! He pins Conker...

1...

2...

3!

"Here is your winner; and The NEW Toon Hardcore Champion; Megaman .EXE!"

"And Megaman is a one time Hardcore Champion!" Bugs exclaimed.

"And it's like-"

Tarble is cut off as The big Titantron displays the titlescreen background of The Rocket Power theme and the Rocket Power logo! The Rocket Power theme plays and OTTO ROCKET RIDES OUT! Rocket ride son his skateboard down the ramp!

"Otto Rocket! ECW Triple Crown winner as well! And now he is BACK to WWE!" Tarble exclaimed.

Otto jumps off his board and jumps into Megaman, Clotheslining him down! 8:30 is left on the clock, and Otto grabs another chair from under the ring. He gets up and Yugi grabs him by the legs and takes him down...and Tosses him to the barricade...and Otto sticks onto the barricade...and flips off and Moonsaults onto Yugi! Otto runs towards Megaman flips onto his head...and TORNADO DDTS HIM ONTO THE CHAIR! Otto then scales the apron...runs across...and as Megaman picks up a chair...OTTO MISSILE DROPKICKS A CHAIR INTO HIS HEAD! Otto then hops on the apron...and lands The O-No (Knee to the head) and takes down Megaman! He pins him!

1...

2...

3!

"Here is your winner; and The NEW Toon Hardcore Champion! Otto Rocket!"

"Otto is Champion ONCE MORE! And now we have 7:42 on the clock!" Bugs said.

"Now a THREE TIME Toon Hardcore Champion!" Tarble said, "And Otto's gonna see Francis...who is up..."

Francis slides out of the ring and grabs Otto. He lifts him up and...Otto slips behind him. Francis ducks...and a STEEL CHAIR GOES TO CONKER'S FACE FROM YUGI! Francis powers into Francis and TACKLES HIM INTO A BARRICADE! Francis grabs Megaman and kicks his gut, but Crash MOONSAULTS ONTO HIM WITH A STEEL CHAIR! Crash has his steel chair in hand, and Conker lifts up a chair...and they deliver a conchairto to Otto! Crash and Conker pick Otto up...

...but KEVIN LEVIN RUNS OUT AND DELIVERS A BIG BOOT TO CRASH!

"BIG BOOT TO CRASH! Crash is DOWN!..." Vegeta exclaimed, "AND NOW SO IS CONKER!"

Kevin Levin turns around and grabs Megaman and delivers THE HELLEVATOR!...and pins him!

1...

2...

3!

"Here is your winner; and The NEW Toon Hardcore Champion; Kevin Levin!"

"6:58 and LEVIN is The Champion! But Bad to the Fur's reunion is so far so good!" Bugs exclaimed, "I think The Tag Division would LOVE to see them again!"

Kevin yells out, "FOR YOU, BABE!", making a reference to his girlfriend, Gwen. Kevin grabs Otto and Biel Bumps him. He turns around and GETS SPEARED BY YUGI! The King of Games knees Kevin's gut and DDTs him onto a chair! Conker, a bit upset, goes under the ring...and with a sadistic grin, pulls out a TABLE! Conker sets it up on the bottom of the ramp and turns around INTO A 2X4 SHOT BY OTTO! Crash, meanwhile, sets up a table in the ring and lies it in the near left corner...

...and then "No Mercy" by Pharoah Monche played! THE CROWD GOT ON THEIR FEET...and the ramp lifted up, and Claude Speed rode from under it with a Hummer!

"So THAT'S who was in The Hummer!" Bugs exclaimed, "CLAUDE SPEED! THE LIBERTY CITY LUCIFER! HE HAS MADE IT TO LA!"

"5:59 left on the clock! And PERFECT TIMING!" Iroh exclaimed.

Kevin Levin gets up as Claude begins pulling out weapon after weapon! He grabs a barbwire 2x2 and turns to Kevin...the Lucifer was NOT in a nice mood...

"Oh no..." Tarble said, "Claude is out to KILL..and with 5:50 left...he's got enough time to MAKE EVERYONE BLEED!"

Claude runs to Kevin AND SLAMS THE BARBWIRE WOOD INTO KEVIN'S FACE! Kevin goes down, face leaking blood, and Claude SLAMS THE BARBWIRE 2X4 INTO FRANCIS'S FACE! Claude laughs sadistically as he waits for Kevin get up...AND BICYCLE KICKS HIS FACE! Claude goes for the pin.

1...

2...

Francis breaks up the pin and picks Claude and knees his gut multiple times!

In the ring...Crash and Conker fight Otto and Crash. Conker lands an Atomic Drop on Megaman and then joins in with Conker and Otto. They switch punches, taking shots at Otto repeatedly! However Otto blocks Crash's punch and kicks Conker before throwing Crash's fist into Conker and and backs into a corner, trying to recover. Otto shakes the daze out...and runs towards Conker...

...WHO PULLS CRASH INTO HIS SPOT AND GETS HIM A SPEAR INTO THE SAME TABLE HE SET UP!

"DAMN!" Vegeta exclaimed, "HOT DAMN! LOOK AT THAT!"

"CONKER PULLED HIS FRIEND CRASH INTO THE WAY AND GOT HIM SPEARED!" Tarble exclaimed.

"CRAFTY SQUIRREL! HE IS A SMART ONE!" Iroh exclaimed.

Conker laughs as...

...THE REFEREE GRABS HIM FROM BEHIND AND RUSSIAN LEGSWEEPS HIM WITH THE 2X4 BAT!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tarble exclaimed.

"THAT REFEREE...HIS NAME...LESLIE ANDERSON! OUR REFEREE LESLIE ANDERSON JUST TOOK CONKER DOWN WITH A 2X4!" Bugs exclaimed in pure shock.

"AND A NEW REFEREE IS COMING DOWN!..." Daffy exclaimed.

Kevin Levin rolls into the ring and REFEREE LESLIE DELIVERS A FRONT RUSSIAN LEGSWEEP ONTO THE NECK OF KEVIN!"

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING..." Vegeta exclaimed.

1...

2...

3!

"Here is your winner; and The NEW Toon Hardcore Champion; Leslie Anderson!"

"THE DAMN REFEREE IS HARDCORE CHAMPION, WHAT THE HELL..." Vegeta's jaw was on the ground.

"REFEREE LESLIE ANDERSON JUST WON THE TOON HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP..." Bugs Bunny chuckled, "DOC, I'M CONFUSED..."

Leslie celebrates in the ring, his ToonTown hometown cheering him on!

...

...until RIKA slides into the ring!

"RIKA?" Vegeta exclaimed. "...This is GOING to be GOOD..."

"Rika and the referee...oh boy, the tough girl of Digivolution OBVIOUSLY pissed that she had to throw in the towel for Davis!" Tarble said.

Rika stares at the referee...smiling...

...before she KICKS HIM IN THE GROIN! She grabs a steel chair and puts it in the far left corner, setting it in between the pads. She turns to the referee...AND LIFTS HIM UP ONTO HER SHOULDERS IN AN OKLAHOMA HOLD! THE CROWD IS IN SHOCK AS RIKA DRIVES THE REFEREE'S HEAD INTO THE CHAIR AND THEN SLAMS HIM WITH AN OKLAHOMA SLAM! She pins Leslie...

1...

2...

3!

"Here is your winner; and The NEW Toon Hardcore Champion; Rika!"

"RIKA...THE POWER...THE SKILL! THE RAW STRENGTH!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"RIKA GETS A TITLE FOR DIGIVOLUTION! And with 3:40 left, CAN SHE HOLD IT?" Bugs wondered.

...

"Next Big Thing" plays...

"Nope..." Vegeta said.

THE BEHEMOTH BROCK SAMPSON walks down the ramp...and begins THROWING PEOPLE! He throws Claude into the barricade, throws Yugi away, smashes Conker & Crash's heads into each other, and catches a diving Otto Rocket and DRIVES HIM BACK FIRST INTO A CORNER POST!

"THIS MONSTER IS CLEANING HOUSE! MY STUDENT IS MASSACRING EVERYONE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"And Rika grabs the chair...a lot of good THAT'LL do her..." Daffy bluntly stated.

Rika holds the chair as she stands toe to toe with Brock Sampson...

...and Brock CATCHES the chair swing...and lifts her onto his shoulders!...

...AND DELIVERS THE ADVENTURE TO RIKA!

"Night night, Rika!" Daffy exclaimed.

1...

2...

3!

"Here is your winner; and The NEW Toon Hardcore Champion; Brock Sampson!"

"BROCK SAMPSON...is HOLDING The Belt...ain't NOBODY taking The Title!" Vegeta exclaimed. "3:15 left? NOOOBODY IS TAKING IT!"

Yugi SLAMS a chair against Brock's back and takes him to one knee! Otto lifts up a chair and SLAMS IT onto Brock's face! Brock holds his head...and Crash & Conker deliver chair aided tandem Leg Drops to Brock! ...but Brock sits up and growls. He stares at everyone...

...until a black man wearing jeans and a jean jacket with a red hat walks out with a mic. The crowd cheers LOUD because they know who he is...BULLHORN!

"What is this?" Iroh wondered...

Bullhorn spoke into the mic.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, boys and girls!

As of right now, a legend unfurls!

Begin marking down this date in history!

Tell your kids the day that came to be...

The BEGINNING of a whole new era!

The NEXT Hardcore Champ at WrestleMania!

Everyone, making his debut tonight...

...WWE's SMOOTHEST stars, Black-"

DYNA-MITE!

DYNA-MITE!

The Black Dynamite theme plays as Bullhorn claps and the crowd cheers LOUD...

...as BLACK DYNAMITE walks out and RIPS OFF HIS SHIRT...

AND RUNS DOWN THE RAMP!

"WE HEARD HE WAS COMING...AND OUT NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROSTER...BLACK DYNAMITE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"AND HE IS MAKING A BEELINE FOR THE HARDCORE CHAMP...HIS ADULT SWIM RIVAL, BROCK SAMPSON!" Daffy exclaimed.

"WELL HIS DEBUT IS GONNA BE A PAINFILLED ONE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Dynamite slides into the ring and walks up to Brock...standing toe to toe with him. Everyone else stares at the scene...as Black Dynamite stares at Brock, who's giving him a cocky smile. Black Dynamite stays as stoic as ever...

...and Brock goes for a punch...

And Dynamite blocks it...and HEADBUTTS BROCK! Black Dynamite bounces off the ropes and BACK FISTS THE FACE OF SAMPSON! Brock stumbles around, and Dynamite lands a few chops to the chest of Sampson and then lands an open palm strike to his chest! Brock tries shaking off the pain...

...and gets a ROUNDHOUSE KICK...THAT KNOCKS HIM OUT!

"WHOA!" Tarble exclaimed, "THE DEBUT JUST KO'D THE BIG BROCK SAMPSON!"

"WHAT? NO WAY! NO WAY!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"BROCK SAMPSON IS NOT MOVING!" Bugs exclaimed.

1...

2...

3!

"Here is your winner; and The NEW Toon Hardcore Champion; Black Dynamite!"

"ONLY A MINUTE INTO HIS DEBUT...AND BLACK DYNAMITE, AT WRESTLEMANIA, WINS THE TOON HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THIS IS FREAKING INSANE! THIS IS DAMN NEAR IMPOSSIBLE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Black Dynamite gets THE OTTOMAN FROM OTTO ROCKET! Otto pins Dynamite...

...but Yugi drags him off immediately and picks him up for a Suplex...and Otto lands on his feet! Otto lifts Yugi over his shoulders and...

KEVIN LEVIN CATCHES HIM AND GIVES HIM A PUMPHANDLE SLAM!

Meanwhile, outside the ring, Francis drags Dynamite out of the ring and pins him!

1...

2...

3!

"Francis is Champion! Again! SEVEN TIME CHAMPION!" Tarble exclaimed.

"And The Bullies have it again! And-"

Vegeta is cut off...

...as the lights turn purple...

"What is happening here?..." Iroh wondered.

"This is crazy...what is happening?..." Bugs said.

Suddenly...with 1:50 left...

...warped carnival music plays...

...

...

...

...as THE JOKER RUNS THROUGH THE AUDIENCE AND ATTACKS FRANCIS WITH A CROWBAR!

"THE JOKER! THE JOKER! THE JOKER IS BACK INTO THE WWE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"OH NO NO NO!" Bugs's eyes went wide, "THE JOKER IS BACK?"

"AND CLAUDE SPEED, HE HAS HAD AN ISSUE WITH JOKER FOR A WHILE! AND HERE HE IS AT WRESTLEMANIA!" Daffy exclaimed.

"BUT FRANCIS IS GETTING DAMN NEAR BRUTALIZED! HIS FACE IS BEING BATTERED!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Joker

The Joker beats Francis until he's a bloody mess before pinning him.

1...

2...

3!

"Here is your winner; and The NEW Toon Hardcore Champion; The Joker!"

"The Joker wins The Title...BUT HERE COMES THE LIBERTY CITY LUCIFER!" Tarble exclaimed AS CLAUDE ATTACKS JOKER FROM BEHIND!

THE FANS WHO KNOW OF JOKER VS. CLAUDE FROM DIRT-SHEETS CHEER LOUD AS JOKER AND CLAUDE TRADE PUNCHES AT RINGSIDE! CLAUDE GETS KICKED IN THE GROIN! Joker has Claude down and stares at him. He reaches into his pocket...

...AND PULLS OUT HIS ICONIC JOY BUZZER!

"JOY BUZZER! JOKER'S MOST POTENT WEAPON!" Bugs exclaimed, "GOKU, BATMAN, SUPERMAN...THEY HAVE ALL BEEN VICTIM TO THE WEAPON!"

Joker bends over and goes to grab Claude...

...WHO GRABS JOKER'S HAND AND BITES IT!

"HE'S BITING JOKER'S HAND! He's biting Joker's hand!" Bugs exclaimed.

Joker yanks his hand back in pain and then looks at his hand and finds his buzzer GONE!...

...AND CLAUDE SPEED BUZZES JOKER'S CROTCH!

"OOOOOOOH! WHAT THE HELL?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I JUST KNOOOW THAT SMARTS! I JUST KNOOOW!" Daffy exclaimed.

"I AM HOLDING MY OWN MID-SECTION...OH MAN, JOKER GOT BALL BUZZED!" Bugs exclaimed in jest.

Joker holds his nads in dear pain as he turns around INTO A BICYCLE KICK FROM CLAUDE SPEED!

"BICYCLE KICK! BICYCLE KICK!" Tarble exclaimed.

Joker falls over as Claude pins him!

1...

2...

3!

"Here is your winner; and The NEW Toon Hardcore Champion! Claude Speed!"

"Claude wins it again! And he's pinned Joker to do so!" Bugs exclaimed..

"AND WITH THIRTY SECONDS LEFT, CLAUDE SPEED IS GONNA LEAVE HERE AS-OOOOOOH!" Iroh exclaimed...

...AS JOKER JAMMED A CROWBAR INTO THE NUTS OF CLAUDE!

"OW OW OW! THESE CROTCH SHOTS ARE UNBEARABLE!" Bugs cringed.

Joker picks Claude up and DRILLS HIS HEAD INTO A CHAIR WITH THE KILLING JOKE (Headlock Driver)!

"Joker makes his mark! And now he's gonna...leave?" Tarble was surprised as Joker left through the crowd, saying "See ya at P&G, Speedy..."

"Joker just caused hell and LEFT!" Vegeta said, "And now with 10 seco-...wait...what the?...WHO IS?..."

A young boy runs down the ramp and runs over to Claude's KO'd body! He chuckles...and pins Claude!"

1...

2...

3!

"Here is your winner; and The NEW Toon Hardcore Champion...

...RILEY FREEMAN!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tarble exclaimed, "EVERYONE'S RUNNING TO HIM NOW, BUT WHAT THE HELL IS RILEY FREEMAN DOING HERE?"

"HE WANTS A TITLE, AND..."

3...

2...

1!

*BRAAAAAAH!*

The bell rings and RILEY FREEMAN IS AWARDED THE TOON HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP!

"...HE'S GOT IT! ONE OF MAH BOIZ IS A CHAMPION AGAIN!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"RILEY FREEMAN STOLE ONE! RILEY FREEMAN STOLE ONE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN FIGHT IN THIS MATCH! HE JUST RAN IN AT THE LAST SECOND!" Bugs exclaimed.

"YEAH, BUT HE WON! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Daffy exclaimed.

Riley walks up the ramp as every competitor in the match shakes their head and groan. Claude growls in pure CONTEMPT as The Joker danced in the crowd, happy he screwed over Claude.

"Claude could've left as Champion, but The Joker screwed him over! Claude's been screwed over by The Joker even MORE!" Iroh exclaimed.

"But who CARES…" Vegeta said, "For now...THE FREEMAN BOIZ ARE CHAMPS! RILEY SAID HE HAD A SECRET PLAN...AND THIS WAS IT! The Freeman Boiz...mah DAWGS...have Gold AGAIN!"

Huey holds his brother's neck with his arm and celebrates with him as he holds his Title up.

Backstage, Penny Sanchez in a green dress has a mic.

"Salutations, viewers of WrestleMania! I am Penny Sanchez, and my guest at this time? The WORLD CHAMPION ITACHI UCHIHA!"

Itachi comes into the camera, a stoic expression on his face. Penny speaks, "Now Itachi...it all ends tonight. Either a new man enters the Title scene...or you go 80-0! Your thoughts?"

Itachi chuckles and speaks. "It finally ends. I'm tired of the morons goading Deadpool to his doom. You goofballs should give up. People like Hawkfield, Disco Kid, Jeremy...Johnny Cage...Dan Hibiki, Sackboy...Crash Bandicoot...all the morons...they don't BELONG in the spots we Champions belong. Starting tonight...I SHOW THEM that they're all living in a world against them. I'm going to give Deadpool a taste of the top of the glass ceiling...as I drive him face first through it...and when I go 80-0...I ascend to the IMMORTAL standings of legendary names. I'll be BIGGER than Goku, Scorpion, Red, and the like...hmph...if I'm not already. And as Sailor and I celebrate on-stage, we will show EVERYONE...why we DOMINATE THIS BUSINESS. And by Summerslam...I'll be 100-0...and STILL GOING...but tonight it aaall starts with Deadfool. And the joke dies here. I KILL the joke."

Itachi glares off into space, ready to finally end this rivalry tonight.

GT: 2-3

Connor: 2-3

MC: 1-4

Laced: 2-3

David: 2-3

A1: 2-3

ND: 1-4

ID: 3-2

Rook: 1-4

Mafia: 2-3

Force: 3-2

Cato: 2-3

Hurricane: 2-3

DanD: 2-3

Anna: 2-3

Red: 2-3

DXP: 2-3

LOOOTSA 2-3 Here XD


	54. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown NYC Fight

We come back to the stadium...and The Bell rings. The entire ring is New York themed. A FAO Schwartz piano keyboard at ringside, a toy nutcracker soldier, a Statue of Liberty at the left of the ring, a "Brooklyn Bridge" table at the right side, a bunch of Broadway posters for plays, and several other NYC Themed items.

"The following is a New York City Street Fight...and it is for The No. 1 Contendership for The Toon Women's Championship!" Announced Goofy...

As several female dancers...and...for SOME odd reason...Sam, Dean, & Castiel...filed out onto the stage. They all wore Japanese school uniform garb and stood in two rows on the large stage.

"We're about to get a show..." Tarble said.

Suddenly...The Hare Hare Yukai song begins to play as everyone began to dance to the hit dance track!

"Why're we here?" Dean wondered.

"It was a bet we lost and a random author...don't ask..." Sam said.

Castiel, for some reason, enjoyed it...

_**Nazonazo, mitaini, chikyuugiwo, tokiakashitara **_

_**Minnade doko, mademo ikerune **_

_**Jikanno hate made Boon, waapu de, ruupu na, kono omoiwa **_

_**Nanimo, kamowo, makikonda, souzoude... **_

Yuki, Mikuru, Itsuki, and Kyon all came out and got in front of the dance line and began doing the Hare Hare Yukai along with the large dance line!

_**Asobou! **_

_**Aruhareta hinokoto, mahouijou noyukaiga **_

_**Kagirinaku, furisosogu, fukanou janaiwa **_

_**Ashitamata autoki, warainagara hamingu **_

_**Ureshisawo, atsumeyou, kantan nandayo konnano **_

_**Oikakete ne, tsukamaete mite Ookina yume, yume, sukideshou?**_

Fireworks went off as the crowd cheered and booed...

...and then began to cheer and boo LOUDER as The Large Titantron displayed a a golden HS spinning around a blue background, as the smaller 'Trons showed a sparkling blue background...and "Bouken Desho Desho" played...

_**Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni... **_

The dancers all got into two parallel lines facing each other from the entrance to the start of the ramp...boys on one side, girls on the other, and The SOS Brigade more near the ramp.

_**Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu **_

The group of people all make way...

...as HARUHI SUZUMIYA, clad in a yellow shirt and a pair of short jeans, walks out onto the stage. She looks at all of her team...then takes off an engagement ring and hands it to Yuki for safe keeping.

"First; coming to the ring; from Tokyo, Japan; she is The Leader of The SOS Brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Goofy announced.

"And here comes a girl who's GROWN on me since last year." Vegeta said, "This girl...I didn't like her putting herself HIGHER than Moon! But ever since she took a back seat, she's been improving! She's on MOON'S...lower level now! And she's here to make for herself a WrestleMania Moment!"

_**Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo **_

_**I BELIEVE mane dake ja tsumaranai no YOU'LL BE RIGHT! **_

_**Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo **_

"And she's spent that entire half year dedicated to BULLYING rookie Ramona Flowers! All because of a simple BUMP!" Bugs said, "Haruhi, at that time, held AWF & CASZ Titles concurrent with each other, so her ego was INFLATED due to that!"

"But now she's pretty down to earth! And she's going to WIN tonight because she's made SIMPLE goals...and those are: 1.) Win at WrestleMania and 2.) Win The Toon Women's Championship! Now...Number 2 may be near impossible...but Number 1 is simple!" Daffy said.

Haruhi, as soon as the song's chorus starts, walks down the ramp and takes in the crowd...and blows a kiss to her fiancée, Justin Stewart. She looks into the crowd and sees a giant poster of The SOS Brigade Logo, being held up by several WWL Superstars who wave happily at Haruhi. The veteran smiles at them...but then she then puts on a stoic face...ready to rip ANOTHER'S face off.

_**Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de **_

_**Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai **_

"You're calling Ramona EASY?" Iroh said, "That's a bad thing to do, Doc. She is an AMAZING talent. To take her lightly is to be a fool and not prepare for battle...and Haruhi has PREPARED for battle.

_**Issho ni kite kudasai **_

_**Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne **_

"Her FIRST WrestleMania...can it be a win? Can Haruhi win it all in her FIRST WrestleMania? Or will she lose to the woman she calls a rival?" Tarble said.

_**Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki Tsukamou mirai wo I BELIEVE YOU...**_

Haruhi stands in the ring and stares at the crowd...

...

...as "We Are Sex Bob-Omb" played in the arena once more to LARGE CHEERS! The Large 'Tron had a yellow star amongst a flickering and spastic grey background...

...as Ramona walks out with a metal baseball bat, wearing her Book 4 garb (green shirt, short short jeans, and roller blades). She pulls her goggles down to her face and adjusts her star bag.

"And her opponent; from New York City, now residing in Toronto, Ontario, Canada; Ramona Flowers!"

"And Ramona, I DO applaud her! Because she wasn't just going to sit there and let Haruhi muscle her around!" Bugs said, "Atta girl!"

"Or did Ramona make a STUPID STUPID mistake?" Vegeta said.

"These two...ever since last year...NOTHING but fighting." Tarble said, "Two matches! And both have screwed the other out of Royal Rumble bids, Title matches, regular matches...jumpings, attacks, brawls, hot coffee pots...it's gotten to THIS point."

Ramona begins skating at high speeds down the long ramp. The camera zooms out to show the distance Ramona's skating...and the delivery girl for Amazon CA circles the ring on her skates...before going a little bit up the ramp and taking her skates off. Haruhi pulls out a pair of Chuck Taylor boots and ties them up

"At The SOS Chat show, Ramona, being from New York, suggested this as an homage to her home state." Iroh said, "And I believe the tide's in her favor due to that."

"However...BOTH girls have a sort of brutality to them that makes this REEEALLY up in the air!" Daffy said.

Ramona then begins to run...down the ramp...

"Rookie vs. Veteran! Who...will...WIN?" Tarble exclaimed...

...AS RAMONA SLIDES INTO THE RING AND TACKLES HARUHI, SIGNALING FOR THE BELL!

"Aaand they're OFF!" Vegeta said, "Expect a BRUTAL BRUTAL FIGHT!"

Ramona pounds on the face of Haruhi, and then Haruhi turns over and pounds on Ramona's face! The two enemies just rolll around the ring, smashing each other's faces with their fists, until Haruhi rolled onto her feet and went for a gut stomp. Ramona caught Haruhi's foot and took her down by her ankles! Ramona stomps REPEATEDLY on Haruhi's legs and then grabs her other leg as well and falls down backwards...and Tosses Haruhi into the corner backfirst! Ramona runs to the opposite far left corner and runs forward and delivers a Body Splash! Haruhi stumbles out of the corner, and Ramona grabs her hand and lifts Haruhi onto her shoulders...but The SOS Brigade Leader slips behind Ramona and rolls her up! 1...Ramona rolls out of it, but gets a kick to the side of the head from Haruhi! Haruhi walks over to the ropes and waits for Ramona to get up. She runs to the delivery girl...and gets A FLAPJACK on the ropes! Haruhi holds her chest in pain before rolling Ramona grabs her and RAMS her into the near left corner! Haruhi holds her back in pain as Ramona SHOULDER THRUSTS Haruhi into the corner! Haruhi stumbles out and Ramona picks her up...but Haruhi gets out of the move and delivers a STO. Haruhi gets up and holds Ramona's head before punching it, sending her down to the mat. Haruhi walks over to Ramona and slams a fist into her face yet again, sending her down. Ramona gets up using the ropes, and Haruhi runs towards her...and gets flipped over the top! Haruhi falls onto the hard floor, and Ramona digs in her pockets and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles! She headed to the top of the turnbuckle and dove off...and landed Scott's KO PUNCH to Ramona! Haruhi fell onto har back and Ramona stomps her out repeatedly onto the ground before grabbing the gold chains from off a mafia standee's neck.

"The NY bred girl has been trading off momentum with Haruhi for the first minutes of our match. Story of their rivalry." Tarble said, "And now she's bringing in the mafia's chains into this!"

"Wrapping them around her fist, doc! This isn't gonna beautify Haruhi's little face..." Bugs said.

The NY Girl runs to Haruhi and...gets Back Body Dropped onto Bugs & Daffy's announce table! (Daffy: YIPE! *Jumps into Bugs's arms* ; Bugs:...Daff...live TV...don't embarrass me...) Haruhi grabs Ramona hand and unwraps the chains. She then drags Ramona off the table and SLAMS her face into it multiple times! Ramona tries to shake off the pain, but then Haruhi wraps the chains around her hand...AND SLAMS HER FIST INTO RAMONA'S FACE! The subspace girl falls over, holding her face in pain, and Haruhi drags her to the near right corner post. Haruhi then takes one end of the chain and tying it around Ramona's hands. Then she takes the other end of the chain and wraps it around the corner post. She takes one lock and locks the chains around Ramona's hands, then takes ANOTHER lock and LOCKS THE CHAINS AROUND THE POST. (Vegeta: Ohohoho man! Ramona just locked in! She isn't getting out anytime soon! ; Tarble: And now Haruhi is about to have her way with Ramona...; Suddenly, a faint kissing of the hand could be heard, followed by a "G'night Everybody!" from the WB Water Tower...) Haruhi then searches around...and finds a New York Yankees baseball bat signed by C.C. Sabbathia. Haruhi grins and walks over to Ramona, who struggles to get free. Haruhi sizes Ramona up...AND SLAMS THE BAT INTO RAMONA'S HEAD! Ramona yells out in pain as she tries to hold her head, but can't. Haruhi walks around to Ramona's front...AND SLAMS THE BAT INTO HER GUT! Haruhi the SLAMS THE BAT INTO RAMONA'S SPINE! Haruhi smirks evily as she then SLAMS THE BAT OVER RAMONA'S HEAD! Haruhi then backs up and walks over to the barricade behind Ramona. She runs...AND HITS A BAT ASSISTED THROWBACK, RAMONA'S NECK BEING SMASHED ONTO THE BAT!

"Haruhi's FINALLY got full control! But man, she is BRUTALIZING Ramona right now! Chained to a corner post and brutalized with a baseball bat!" Bugs said as he cringed after every bat hit.

"Haruhi's been an aggressive opponent tonight, the MOST AGRESSIVE I've seen her in a while!" Daffy exclaimed, "MAN I love it when Haruhi plays the 'heel'! She brings out this side of her we don't get to see a lot!"

"I DO agree with you there, duck!" Vegeta said, "Haruhi's a BITCH. Plain and simple! She's a WEIRD Bitch...but a BITCH. And she wants everything to go her way! And, let's face it, when they don't...she MAKES THEM go her way! And I LOVE THAT! She shows the same NASTY brutality in all of her heel performances! And tonight, she's upped it to eleven!"

Ramona is dazed and hurt as Haruhi twirls her bat around. She beats the legs of Ramona with the bat, aiming for both of her knees! Ramona stands over top of Ramona, a bat raised over her head...AND SLAMS THE BAT OVER RAMONA'S HEAD, SPLINTERING IT INTO SHATTERED PIECES! (Iroh: THE BAT WAS BROKEN OVER RAMONA'S FACE! ; Tarble: And look at Ramona's face! That bat splintered and BUSTED HER OPEN!) Tarble is right...Ramona's face is red in several different areas of her forehead, and she seems dazed and nearly out of it. Haruhi looks at the splintered bat and smirks before throwing the sport tool away and looking for something else. Haruhi walks past a few crowd members, one holding a sign saying "I follow the church of Haruhism". She looks at the sign and smirks. She then walks over to The Statue of Liberty standee and grabs the torch in its hand. She walks over to Ramona, trying to grab at her head, and SLAMS THE TORCH OVER RAMONA'S HEAD! The Subspace Ninja is on the ground, the damage to the head being severe. Ramona groans in pain as Haruhi twirled the torch in hand and SMASHES IT INTO RAMONA'S GUT! Haruhi isn't letting up. She puts Ramona in a Camel Clutch, using the torch to aid with the wrenching of Ramona's neck! Ramona can't tap outside the ring, and Haruhi remembers this fact. She picks Ramona up and slowly manages to shifts her into the ring. The chains still around her, Ramona is still prone to Haruhi's attacks. The SOS Leader grabs a chair from outside the ring as Ramona FINALLY holds her head in pain. Haruhi slides into the ring and places the chair against Ramona's face. Haruhi then goes to the near left corner and climbs to the top. Haruhi stands tall and glares at Ramona...and jumps...

...AND RAMONA ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY AS THE COAST TO COAST FAILS TO CONNECT!

"COAST TO COAST FAILS! But HOW did she get out?" Tarble tried to figure out.

The replays shows that while Ramona was holding her head, she pulled out a bobby pin and began to pick the lock of the chain.

"She picked the lock with a bobby pin from her hair! What a smart cookie! That was resourceful thinking from Ramona!" Bugs exclaimed.

Ramona gets up, hurt and red, and glares at Haruhi, who's just beginning to stand up. Ramona screams LOUD, her frustrations with Haruhi FINALLY REACHING A BOILING POINT! RAMONA RAMS HARUHI INTO THE CORNER AND BEGINS BEATING THE LIVING HELL OUT OF HER, PUNCHING HER FACE, KNEEING HER STOMACH, AND STOMPING A MUDHOLE IN HER! Ramona holds her head, the damage having been done to it by Haruhi, and then grabs HER METAL BAT! Ramona grabs Haruhi and puts the bat around her neck, and DELIVERS A RUSSIAN LEGSWEEP TO HER! Ramona rolls onto her feet and SLAMS the bat over Haruhi's legs before SMASHING IT into Haruhi's head! Ramona grabs Haruhi's head and drives her into the corner! She hops over Haruhi's head and puts the bat over her neck and then sits on Haruhi's shoulders, the back of her knees keeping the bat over her neck. And then...Ramona flips over onto the back of the post! The flip chokes out Haruhi as she tightens the bat's grip over her neck! Haruhi flails around as Ramona then grabs the bat with her hands and begins choking out Haruhi even MORE! HARUHI IS FLAILING AROUND HELPLESSLY FOR AIR AS RAMONA TIGHTENS THE PRESSURE OF THE HOLD EVEN MORE! (Vegeta: AND SHE'S IN THE RING TOO! THIS COULD BE A SUBMISSION! ; Bugs: OR A KNOCKOUT, SEEING ALL THE AIR HARUHI'S LOSIN'!) Haruhi tries to scream, but the bat's keeping her from pushing out any and all air! Haruhi tries to push the bat off, but the grip Ramona's keeping on it is TOO STRONG! Ramona screams out as she tries to get Haruhi to submit...and the ref sees Haruhi losing energy. He raises her hand once...and it falls...the referee raises her hand again...it falls...he raises it once more...

...

...

...

...And Haruhi keeps it up, admist cheers and mostly boos! (Daffy: The WARRIOR-like resilience of Haruhi!) She begins moving her hands and lifting her up...AND SHE BEGINS LIFTING HER FROM OFF THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CORNER! Ramona's in shock as her grip on the bat is slipping! Haruhi FINALLY gets Ramona back on the top of the corner and carries her out of it! Haruhi has Ramona in The Electric Chair Hold and carries her around on her shoulders! Ramona is wobbling on the top...but then grabs her bat from under Haruhi's chin and BASHES HER IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH THE BAT! Haruhi begins to fall over...and Ramona turns it into a Victory Roll!

"PIN TIME! PIN TIME!" Tarble exclaimed.

"First pin of the night after a HARD BLOW TO THE HEAD!" Iroh exclaimed.

1...

2...

Haruhi rolls onto HER SIDE AND LIFTS RAMONA UP IN A WHEELBARROW HOLD AND SLAMS ON THE BACK OF HER HEAD! Ramona holds her head in pain again as Haruhi stumbles to the ropes, trying to catch her breath after that hold. She walks over to Ramona and picks her up. She puts her onto her neck, going for her Signature Alabama Slam. Haruhi spins Ramona around while in the hold and stops...before Ramona slides down for a Roll Up! 1...2...Haruhi slips out and goes for a Crescent Kick...but MISSES and Ramona clips Haruhi up by her other leg and then flips over Haruhi's body and takes the other leg as well, BENDING IT over Haruhi's head! Haruhi holds her leg in pain as Ramona runs towards her and ELBOW DROPS HARUHI! Ramon then gets up...and looks at her star purse. She opens it up and searches inside...and finds...

...her hammer.

The crowd is WILD as Ramona brandishes her "signature" hammer at WrestleMania and slides into the ring.

"And if you know The Scott Pilgrim series, you know the iconic hammer Ramona carries!" Tarble said, "And it's making its WrestleMania debut here tonight! And Haruhi's about to get introduced!"

"Oh man, that thing is HUGE! That's a WAR WEAPON!" Daffy exclaimed. "Haruhi, get aware! Now!"

Haruhi gets up and stumbles a bit as Ramona sizes up the goddess...

...AND SLAMS THE HAMMER INTO HARUHI'S STOMACH! AND THEN SLAMS THE HAMMER INTO HARUHI'S HEAD! The veteran is down, her head bleeding as Ramona stands over her, an ultra serious and ultra violent glare on her face. But...then the glare...turns into a smirk...and EVIL smirk.

"Oh no..." Vegeta said. "Ramona's getting an evil thought when she SHOULD be PINNING her!"

"C'mon, Ramona, PIN HER! PIN HER!" Bugs exclaimed.

Ramona drags Haruhi over to the near right corner again, this time putting her at the top. Ramona heads to the top as well, grabbing Haruhi's head.

"Oh no, I have a feeling I know what she is planning..." Iroh said.

"She has to pin Haruhi! Not THIS!" Tarble exclaimed.

Ramona Sunset Flips over Haruhi...

...

...

...

...AND RAMONA SUNSET FLIP SIT OUT POWERBOMBS HARUHI THROUGH THE BROOKLYN BRIDGE!

"OOOOH, POWERBOMB! THROUGH THE BROOKYLN BRIDGE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"BROOKLYN BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN!" Daffy joked as Haruhi was out cold and Ramona was stirring.

"RAMONA RISKED IT ALL AND GOT REWARDED WITH A POWERBOMB TO HARUHI!" Bugs exclaimed.

"NOT MANY GIRL WOULD DO THAT, BUT THIS CHICK's DEADLY! NO DISPUTE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The Subspace Ninja rolls Haruhi into the ring and crawls towards her and pins her...

Vegeta: And THIS ONE...IS-

1...(Game!)

...

2...(Set!)

...

Ramona LIFTS UP HARUHI'S RIGHT SHOULDER!

"And Ma-...what the hell is she doing?..." Vegeta said.

"She could've won! What is she doing?" Bugs wondered.

"She isn't being smart! What the DUCK is she doing?" Daffy exclaimed.

Ramona slides out of the ring and looks under it...and pulls out a table. And then she pulls out ANOTHER table! She slides both tables into the ring and then looks under the ring once more...

...

...and pulled out an EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA LOOONG LADDER!

"How TALL IS THAT THING?" Bugs exclaimed in wonder.

"Don't tell me..." Iroh looked on in wonder...

Ramona slide back into the ring and sets up one table, followed by setting up the other table and stacking it on top of the first table. Ramona then grabs the ladder and sets it up. The ladder added an extra third of height compared to the regular ladders and towered over everything. Ramona lifts a dazed Haruhi up...AND DROPS HER AGAIN WITH THE HAMMER, KEEPING HER DOWN! Haruhi then is carried up the ladder a bit, and then placed on the top of the two stacked tables. Ramona then climbs back down and grabs her hammer. She then begins the trek up the long ladder.

"Oooh man, I'm getting vertigo just sitting here..." Daffy was a bit woozy.

"The shell, doc? She's gonna KILL HERSELF!" Bugs was worried.

"This is not a wise decision, Ms. Flowers..." Iroh said. But none of them could be heard.

Haruhi is KO'd...and Ramona makes it to the top of the ladder...and stands on the top step. She looks up and around at everything and everyone. Ramona looks around to see the different faces going around the arena. She then looks at the WrestleMania stage behind her and smirks...she KNOWS this is WrestleMania...and it's either go BIG or go HOME. She looks down at Haruhi and yells out, "YOU WON'T BULLY ANYONE EVER AGAIN!" and flips her off. She grabs her hammer...

...splays her arms...

...jumps off for The Subspace Hammer (Diving Headbutt)...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What...the..." Tarble was amazed as she jumped...

...

...

...

...

...

...

HARUHI ROLLS ONTO THE GROUND AND FALLS HARD...

...BUT RAMONA CRASHES THROUGH BOTH TABLES AND HITS HER HEAD HARD ON HER OWN HAMMER AS SHE HITS THE GROUND!

"GOOD GRACIOUS ALIVE! SHE JUST WENT THROUGH THE TABLES AND HIT HER HEAD ON HER HAMMER!" Iroh cringed.

"RAMONA HAS TO BE OUT! SHE IS! THAT FALL...THAT RISKY SITUATION FAILED TERRIBLY!" Tarble exclaimed.

"ROOKIE MISTAKE! SHE MADE THE WRONG ONE AT THE WRONG TIME!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"LOOK AT THE BLOOD FLOWING FROM HER SMASHED UP HEAD! THAT'S GNARLY BRUISING AND CUTTING!" Daffy exclaimed.

"YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE THAT HARUHI KNOWS THAT SHE JUST ESCAPED CERTAIN DOOM AND IS THANKING HER LUCKY STARS!" Bugs exclaimed.

"HAHAAA, KONATA HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS ONE, BUGSY! THIS WAS ALL HARUHI AND RING AWARENESS AND RAMONA'S HUGE MISTAKE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The crowd was wild too, chanting "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!"

"THIS CROWD KNOWS HOW WILD THAT WAS! THEY KNOW RAMONA WANTED A MOMENT, AND NOW...SHE'S GOT A TERRIBLE MOMENT!" Tarble exclaimed.

Haruhi...THEN BEGINS TO STIR...

"Ooooh NO!" Bugs exclaimed.

"Hahaaa! Haruhi, you smart dog you!" Daffy exclaimed.

"No way! No way! Is this REALLY how it's ending?" Tarble exclaimed.

Haruhi manages to lay an arm on Ramona, which is enough for the ref...

1...(Game!)

...

2...(Set!)

...

3! (And MATCH!)

"...And that is ALL she wrote!" Vegeta exclaimed as the bell rang.

Haruhi rolls onto her back, boos filling the arena as Haruhi stares into the night sky and smirks.

"Here is your winner; And The No. 1 Contender for The Toon Women's Championship; Haruhi Suzumiya!" Goofy announced as EMTs ran in to treat Ramona.

"Damn...what a war these women embroiled in. Non-stop craziness by the pound." Vegeta said, "But what gave Haruhi that win...WHO gave Haruhi that win...was Ramona herself. She SHOULD'VE PINNED HER AFTER THE HAMMER SHOT! OR HELL, AFTER THE POWERBOMB THROUGH THE BRIDGE! But she wasted time because this grudge got TOO MUCH for her to handle! She had a No. 1 Contenders Match and a WrestleMania win to get...and she let her grudge get the best of her! Rookie mistakes filled the loss!"

"And Vegeta's words say it all, everyone." Iroh said, "The was just to emotionally driven to think rationally. So she just decided to jump off of that. It was risky...and the risk was NOT worth what she got."

Bugs sighed. "And Ramona, who is being carted off right now, did not need to do all of that. But let's say this...had she NOT have gotten carried away, Haruhi would have LOST! The rage helped her knock Haruhi out...but it didn't help her when she let it consume her." Bugs stops talking, however...

...as the lights go out once again...

"NOOO NOOO NOOO NOOO!" Bugs exclaimed. "THEY CAN'T BE HERE AGAIN!"

The lights come on, revealing The Senshi...with Moon. The Champion has her foot on Haruhi's chest and has a mic in hand.

"...What would be the point of hurting poor Haruhi? Hm?" Sailor said. "She is nothing but a shell of what she used to be. A dual Women's Champion of CASZ & AWF. She was destroying people left and right in both companies! She was one of the BEST in-ring women! Me...then Haruhi...then Ino. The BEST. And then...GWENNYSON of CCW came in and Haruhi lost her Belts! And she slacked off! She got too...buddy buddy nice nice with a lot of people...her deadbeat 90s living, washed up Power Ranger fiancée for one. And the WWL and XCF faces! You started acting like some giddy, happy, stupid moronic face with no sense of violence in your body. I was told to beware of Haruhi! The Haruhi Suzumiya who held two Titles, who defended them BOTH at The Clash of the Titans, who fought Konata Izumi, who MASSACRED AWF's Divas Division in AFW Year 2! I was told to FEAR her because she's a brutal one! She wants her way...and if she doesn't get her way right away, you're going ONE WAY...DOWN! I was told that about Haruhi! And back then...it was actually BELIEVABLE! You posed a minor THREAT! And yet...look at you now. Getting married. Losing your edge. Almost losing to a rookie. Hell, if she hadn't of been trying to play 'Evil Knievel', she would've handed your ass an 'L' at Mania. You're pathetic now...PANDERING to people. Hosting talk shows with THE MIZ. You are NOT The Haruhi Suzumiya I was told to fear! You're Haruhi Suzumiya...HOUSEWIFE."

The crowd boos as the hurt Haruhi can do nothing but look up at Sailor. "And you want a shot at MY Belt? Hahaha! Hilarious! Man...you, ma'am...are funny. You aren't fit to put on my boots. You can't hold your own now. Your career has officially hit rock bottom. And it's too late to change. You could've been BRUTAL...SADISTIC...A WINNER...but instead, you're barely passing while I'm aceing with FLYING colors! And with the division dying by my hand tonight, I bet you wanted to fight me tonight like Ramona would've liked to, huh?...well no ma'am. You get to watch me end the division...from the comfort of your trainer's room! Maybe you should've stayed the same...instead of softening up...PUNK."

With a new table set up, Uranus & Neptune pick Haruhi up and FRONT SLAM HER THROUGH IT!

"Just uncalled for..." Tarble said.

"But oh so true..." Vegeta said, "She would've lost if Ramona didn't pull a rookie mistake. I think Haruhi's lost her edge. She needs a way to get it back. But for CASZ and AWF. Because WWE's Diva's Division is closing for good!"

Sailor then spoke again. "And for the Diva Alumni in the booths?...I wasn't kidding about what I said earlier. Momma Moon wants her kids out here when the match comes. Watching on the ramp. And the girls in the back as well. All of you need to come out and witness and be a part of history! Soon. Until then...enjoy the show..." Sailor said with a grin before sadistically laughing. The crowd boos her again as The Senshi walk up the ramp and EMTs check on Haruhi.

"...HOW can you stop her? Every women's injured. And the ones that can walk aren't cleared to compete!" Tarble said.

"Easy Tarble...you don't. You ENJOY the history and EMBRACE it." Vegeta said.

Backstage...GOKU was training in the locker room. LOUD cheers could be heard as he was doing leg stretches, bending his knees and shifting from side to side.

"Well folks, also later on...The Z Fighters pride is on the lines! And The Z Killer has ONE MORE LEGEND to kill! Will Goku win it all and end triumphant? Or will Taiki FINALLY win it all and ascend into LEGENDARY status? We'll find out later on."

*Commercial*

Sooome...gum commercial. WHO CARES! XP

*Commercial*


	55. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown 10 Man Tag

We come back to the stadium, where everything was cleaned up from the last match. The bell rings for the next match...

"The following is a 10-Man Tag Team Match...and it is for The General Managership for WWE Animated!" Goofy announced.

Generic Rock Music played as the large 'Tron had a GB on it. Team GB walked out. Alucard, Aqualad, Wally West, Paul, and Vegeta Jr. walked out, being led by GB.

"First; Team GB!"

"This aaall started years ago! GB and TW were JUST getting into the business and were the best of friends. They trained in wrestling together and were going to make it as a tag team! But then TW, who wasn't improving, entered into the business as a manager! He has a mind for business and got taken into WWE as a GM." Tarble said, "And then TW was chosen for a GM job and left GB to flounder in the indies. GB was angry. TW left him...and he got angry. And he got revenge."

"And THAT REVENGE was taking advantage of TW's stupidity! And once he did that, he became the General Manager of Animated! And TW is on the outside looking in! But he wants the spot that he fail so BADLY in? Well GB won't tolerate that." Vegeta said.

"Well GB's been a mixed bag. I've missed The GB regime in my absence, but I can only assume it was good AND bad." Iroh said. "GB brought back Henry Wong, approved The Women's Rumble, made the classic Texas Gauntlet Death Match, and made so many more contributions to Animated."

"But he LEFT the show yesterday to go to LA! He tried to fire Deadpool and ruin his Toon World Title shot! He got Sarutobi and Tsunade fired so he can take control of Animated himself! He's a conniving fiend who screwed over TW!" Bugs said.

"TW screwed HIMSELF over by doing things NOT by the book! And Sarutobi and Tsunade were JUST as irresponsible! I say GB as GM is GOOD FOR BUSINESS!" Daffy exclaimed. "Hmm...that should be a catchphrase..."

GB's team stands in the ring and waits for Team TW...

...who comes out to "Shutterbug" by Big Boi. The Titantron has a TWB on it as Bolt Tanner and Diego walk behind Mr. Cartoon and Danny Phantom and Jake Long walk behind TW.

"And their opponents; accompanies by Mr. Cartoon; Team TW!"

"And you can notice that TW has ONE LESS person than Team GB!" Tarble said, "Because Aang, an original Team TW member, was injured at a House Show. And Team TW either has to forfeit or take give Team GB a Handicap."

"I say give 'em a Handicap! Or forfeit! Either way, GB wins!" Vegeta said.

"But TW has a mic...what's he gonna say?" Iroh wondered.

TW speaks. "Haha...GB...man...you must be HAPPY! You have a handicap over me! I bet you think this is the end for me, huh? Team TW's gonna go down because we're missing someone?"

GB smirks as his team stands behind him. TW flicks his nose. "Well...let's just say this...I have ooone mooore trick up the old sleeve. Y'see, I told you, GB...there's a looot of people who want revenge...and it looks like ONE OF THEM decided to join me. He FINALLY said yes! GB...I wanna introduce to you...

...DICK GREYSON!"

The crowd goes wild...

...as the lights turn off...

...and a spotlight is shown on the top of the 'Tron...

...IT'S NIGHTWING!

"NIGHTWING! NIGHTWING HAS FINALLY TOUCHED DOWN IN THE WWE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"NIGHTWING? DICK GREYSON...IS NOW NIGHTWING!" Bugs exclaimed.

The Bird of the Night then slides down on a zip line above the stage and ramp...and then lands down into the ring! Team TW slides into the ring and the two teams stare off as GB looks absolutely shocked!

"DICK GREYSON...HE WAS ROBIN IN THE IMMORTALS, BUT HE QUIT THE IMMORTALS DUE TO DIFFERENCES WITH GB! HE WAS UPSET THAT HE AND AQUALAD WERE BEING REPLACED WITH THE WINCHESTERS!" Bugs exclaimed.

"AND GREYSON AND AQUALAD WERE NEVER BETTER THAN THE WINCHESTERS! BECAUSE THE WINCHESTERS ARE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"WELL GB LOOKS LIKE HE'S SEEN A GHOST! AND NOW THE BELL HAS RUNG!" Iroh exclaimed.

Jake Long starts with Kid Flash. Wally West rolls under Jake and kicks the back of his head. Kid Flash ducks under a swipe from Jake and Legsweeps him. The little guy flips into the air and does a Standing 450 Splash onto Jake. Wally runs to the ropes and goes for a Lionsault, and Jake puts up his knees! Wally stumbles around and Jake grabs him from behind and performs a Belly to Back switches over to the front and lifts Wally up by his neck in a Front Headlock. He puts him in a Suplex position, but Wally backs Jake into The GB corner and tags in Paul. Paul hits Jake's back and German Suplexes Jake with a bridge. 1...kickout. Jake rolls onto his feet and gets a Clothesline from Paul. Paul jumps over Jake and runs the ropes. The American Dragon catches Paul on the rebound and gets behind him before doing a Dragon Suplex! Jake tags in Danny, who heads to the top and dives off, performing a Crossbody! Danny kicks Paul's legs before grabbing his head and drilling it to the ground with a DDT. Danny pins Paul. 1...2...Paul kicks out. Danny hooks Paul up for a Perfect-Plex. He hooks the leg and hits The Fisherman Suplex. 1...2...Paul kicks out and gets onto his belly before lifting Danny up and dropping him with a Falling Inverted DDT. Paul tags in Vegeta Jr.

"Oh man, here comes the next generation of stars." Vegeta said. "Everyone, record this moment! VEGETA JUNIOR MAKES HIS IN-RING WWE DEBUT!"

"Oh boy, wonder how my nephew will do? Let's see." Tarble said.

Vegeta Junior picks up Danny and knees his gut repeatedly before Arm Dragging him. He picks Danny up again and Scoop Slams him. He bounces off the ropes and flips over Danny's back before getting onto his knees and punching Danny in the face. VJ grabs Danny's legs and Tosses him, sending him to a corner. He hits it face first and VJ runs up from behind and delivers a two Knees to the back! Danny goes down after that move! (Vegeta: IMPRESSIVE! My Great Great Great is doing great in his debut!) VJ pins him. 1...2...Jake breaks it up and VJ gets up. Danny tags in Diego, who hops to the top and dives off, Missile Dropkicking Vegeta Junior! VJ gets up and stands up and looks at Diego. VJ crawls to the ropes and tags in Alucard. The vampire grabs Diego's head and...gets a kick to the face...almost...as Alucard rolls away. The vampire grabs Diego's neck and goes for a Chokeslam...but Diego turns it into a Tornado DDT! Alucard sits up as Diego tags in Bolt Tanner. Tanner runs into the ring and goes for a Clothesline...and Alucard catches him and Belly to Bellys him. Alucard picks up Bolt, who then kicks Alucard's stomach and SUPLEXES him! Bolt then tags in...NIGHTWING!

"Ooooh boy! Here comes Nightwing! And...Alucard tags in Aqualad! The battle of old best friends!" Bugs said.

"But look! Nightwing's a bit taller! He may be a bit more stronger than before!" Tarble said.

Nightwing smirks as he stares at his old friend. Aqualad smirks as well, saying "Old friend...do not take this too hard..." before SLAMMING HIS FIST INTO-...not, Nightwing caught it and flipped Aqualad over his shoulder! Aqualad gets up and Nightwing Dropkicks him! Aqualad gets up again and Nightwing grabs him and elbows his back before getting on his bent over back...and delivering a Flip Piledriver! He pins Aqualad! 1...2...Alucard broke up the pin! And all hell broke lose in the ring! Diego flies and takes Wally with him over the top! Alucard Clotheslines Tanner over the top and goes with him! Paul gets a kick over the top from Danny and then the phantom flew over the top and took him down! And Jake Long gets Double Knees to the back that send him over the top rope by Vegeta Jr.! Nightwing sees Aqualad and stalks him...but as the ref checks on Aqualad and tries keeping the peace, GB gets on the apron and distracts Nightwing! He LOW BLOWS HIM! And Aqualad grabs him from behind and delivers The Tidal Wave (Sit-Out Death Valley Driver)! He pins him and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Mr. Cartoon distracts the referee!

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT BUFFOON DOING?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"WHAT? HEY, GET OUT!" Daffy exclaimed.

MC was tackled off by GB! And then GB turned to TW, who was behind him! GB gets ready to punch TW...

...but MR. CARTOON LOWBLOWS HIM!

"OOOH! GOTTA HURT! GB'S KID COUNTIS AT ZERO!" Bugs exclaimed.

"Mr. Cartoon got revenge from months ago!" Iroh exclaimed.

GB writhes in pain as Aqualad is trying to figure out what is going on...

...

...until Nightwing kicks his gut and gets on his back! Nightwing flips...

...AND HITS A PACKAGE PILEDRIVER!

"Ooooh, AQUALAD LAID OUT IN THE RING! Nightwing keeps the hold...

1...

2...

3!

"YEAAAAAAAH!" Tarble exclaimed. "NOOO MOOORE GB!"

The crowd cheers LOUD as GB looks up...feeling upset...shocked...disappointed...let down...

"Here are your winners; Team TW!"

"GB! You are OUT!" Bugs exclaimed. "Buuuh-bye!"

"That isn't fair! Mr. Cartoon screwed them over!" Daffy exclaimed.

"YES! HE DID!" Vegeta exclaimed, "GB DID NOT DESERVE THAT! HE DESERVES A REMATCH! That was too crazy and Cartoon needs to be ejeceted...NOW!"

Mr. Cartoon hugs TW, the GM ONCE AGAIN, and gloats towards GB, left with nothing. TW walks up to GB...

...and helps him up. GB looks at TW with a raised eyebrow. And TW smiled. "Dude...old friend. I won't abandone you. Cause then I'd be lonely haha..."

GB was confused as he stared...then GLARED at TW. GB growled as he was just EJECTED from his own show? It was ridiculous! GB grumbles as he looks at his Immortals and...

...

...begins to RAGE RAGE RAGE at them! GB told them that he was done helping them! He said that they were all destined to fail! The old GM talks about other issues, such as them not being able to win anything major in matches recently! He CHEWS THEM OUT...

While TW, MC, and his team celebrate at the bottom of the ramp! Danny Phantom, Jake Long, Bolt Tanner, Diego Marquez, and Nightwing with Mr. Cartoon! All helped TW...once again become a General Manager of WWE: Animated!

"...Cheap. damn cheap." Vegeta said.

"And with that...Animated & Showdown NOW have General Managers!" Iroh exclaimed. "Welcome back to Ownership, TW! You were missed."


	56. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown Granny vs Moon

The arena begins to grow silent as MANY MANY MANY women file onto the stage. All current and former WWE Animated Divas and WCW Vixens.

Abigail "5" Lincoln, Kuki "3" Sanban, Fanny "86" Fulbright, Dot Warner, Harley Quinn, Roll .EXE, Chun-Li, Samus, Sally Acorn, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Hinata Hyuga, Reggie Rocket, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Jenny Wakeman, Pan, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi, Téa Gardener, Kim Possible, Juniper Lee, Azula, Raven, Starfire, Rogue, Wonder Woman, She-Ra, Catwoman, Jean Grey, Chi-Chi, Bulma Briefs, Daphne Blake, Alexandra (Josie & The Pussycoats), Josie & The Pussycats (Oh look), The Chippettes, April O'Neil, Lois Lane, Penny Sanchez, Libby Folfax, Cindy Vortex, Rika Nonaka, Haruhi, Ramona Flowers (bandages all over her head), Kari Kamiya, Toph Bei Fong, Katara, Margaret (Regular Show), Sailor Jupiter, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Yuna Kamihara, Jubilee, Frieda Suarez, Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown, Frieda, Violet Grey, Patty, Maya Santos, Shadowcat, Scarlet Witch, Alex, Sam, Clover, Yumi, Pucca, and many many more Divas of the Past, Present, & Future are on the stage. Even NXT Women. Penelope Pitstop comes out last and stands in front of them all.

"And we all know what time it is." Bugs said.

Tarble sighed. "Let's get this over with..."

Vegeta chuckled, "Yes, let's end The Countdown to Destruction."

The crowd then begins to boo as the bell rings.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall...and it is for The Toon Women's Championship."

The crowd did NOT take a liking to Goofy's announcement, and they booed the entire time the introductions took place.

The Titantron was zoomed in on as "Apokoliptian Productions Presents...a New-Gods Film..."

"Gold Lust" by Jim Johnston played...

...as Granny Goodness came out through the divas wall, pushing whoever was in her way. Granny looked around and smiled before ambling down the ramp. She was wearing Sailor Mars's Sailor Scout tiara on her head, an obvious mocking of the injured WCW Legend.

"Introducing the challenger; from Apokolips; Granny Goodness!"

"What a cheap shot." Bugs said. "Wearing that tiara of Mars's?'

"Hey, mimicry is just another form of flattery!" Daffy said, "She's trying to say that...well...Mars's headband is good!...but it looks BETTER on HER!...and it DOES! She works it VERY well!"

Bugs groans and rolls his eyes. "Oh brother...whatever, Daff..."

Granny ignores every fan she passes on her way down the WrestleMania Ramp...a ramp walk she does NOT deserve to take...

"This is just sickening..." Tarble said, "Granny Goodness. What did SHE do to deserve a shot?"

"She was picked by Moon! Good enough in my book!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Must be a bestseller." Bugs rolled his eyes. "Look, docs...this is just a mockery of every legacy on that stage. To even LET Goodness walk down that ramp while people like Wakeman, Jubilee, and more have never even gotten to TASTE Mania is a slap to their faces!"

"Well they better get used to those slaps! Moon told them to get rid of Mars! They DIDN'T! Then Duke decided to put Mars in the Hall of Fame? FOR WHAT?...for stealing Moon's Title reign, her dignity, her fame? The fact that people SUPPORT that is a mockery, you buffoon! All I hear is people on any side against Moon because they can't handle that their hero Mars made a mistake! They'll diss Moon because they believe she can do no right! UNPOPULAR OPINION OR NOT, THOSE PEOPLE ARE THE BIGGEST HYPOCRITES I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

"I UNDERSTAND her goals, I understand her plight!" Iroh said, "We all do! But does she have to KILL A DIVISION? A Division that she claims to have 'mothered' for twenty years? It isn't right!"

"It's PUNISHMENT! When you don't do what your mother says, you get PUNISHED!" Daffy exclaimed. "And they're getting PUNISHED! They can't get off scot free! Punishment MUST be dealt and Moon's dealing it out in the most effective way possible! Next time...well there won't BE a next time!"

Granny stands in the ring and awaits her opponent, boos filling the stadium and reaching the heavens. Airhorns and other noises potrude the air as the 90,000+ await the arrival...

"...Here we go." Tarble said.

The big Titantron displayed a moon going through a waxing and waning period and the smaller ones displayed twinkling stars...

...

_**Fighting evil by moonlight we are in love by daylight **_

_**Never running from a real fight!**_

The sea of divas opens up, and Sailor Moon, Championship in hand, walks right through it and smiles at them all.

"And from Tokyo, Japan; she is The Toon Women's Champion; Sailor Moon!"

_**She is the one named Sailor Moon! **_

"Every lyric in her song is hypocritical." Tarble said. "Nothing in that song describes her now."

Sailor walks down the ramp and smiles a happy, smiley grin.

_**She will never turn her back on a friend**_

_**She is always there to defend **_

_**She is the one on whom we defend **_

_**She is the one named Sailor...**_

"EVERY lyric..." Bugs said. "And now the Division...it's darn ridiculous..."

"This...THIS..." Iroh said, "is just sad. If THIS is the last match of The Division. Why is THIS the last match? With the worst wrestler of WCW and the murderer Moon?..."

_**Fighting evil by moonlight we are in love by daylight **_

_**With her Sailor Scouts to help fight **_

_**She is the one named Sailor Moon**_

"WrestleManias galore...Moon is 10-7 at the event. She has appeared at nearly every Mania she can. And now...she's here to END everything."

The Outer Senshi and Chibi Chibi all walk out and walk down the ramp, staying with Moon on this momentous occassion. Chibi Chibi holds a bag in hand...

"And here THEY come...as if enough trash was here..." Tarble sighed.

She is the one named Sailor Moon

She is the one . . . Sailor Moon!

"Welp...time to END IT!" Vegeta said. "Good job, Usagi! You DID what you set out to do! Props for that."

"...*Sigh*...Let's just...get this over with..." Tarble said.

The bell rings...and Moon and Granny circle each other. The two tie-up and Moon gets Granny in a Headlock. Moon knees Granny's gut and takes her to her knees. Moon picks Granny up and Irish Whips her. Moon goes for a Back Body Drop, but Granny gets on the ground and Uppercuts Moon. Chants of "BOOORIIING! BOOORIIING!" ring out as Granny Goodness bounces off the ropes, and performs a Kitchen Sink. She bounces of the ropes and lands a Knee Drop...to Moon's neck! (Bugs: Oh boy, here we go...) Moon gets up and yells "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DROPPING!" before tying up again. Granny gets a hold in and Moon lands a Back Suplex that almost breaks Moon's neck. Granny gets up and Moon grabs her head and drops her with a Reverse STO. Granny, however, no sells it and immediately gets up and kicks Moon in the jaw! Moon stumbles around and Granny picks her up and delivers a Belly to Belly Takedown that lands on Moon's right shoulder! Moon holds her shoulder in pain as Granny's botched move hurts her even more. Granny then picks up Moon and puts Moon in a Piledriver position and goes for a Piledriver. (Vegeta: SOMEBODY GET HER OUT OF THERE!) Moon screams for help...and Sailor Pluto comes in and kicks Moon, giving Moon the DQ win! Then The Outer Senshi get Moon free and ATTACK GRANNY!

"OH DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WE CAN'T EVEN GET A MATCH?" Tarble exclaimed.

"THAT FREAK WAS ABOUT TO MURDER HER! DAMMIT, GOODNESS, YOU SCREWED THIS UP TOO?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"And so Sailor Moon...RETAINS by disqualification..." Bugs said solemnly.

"And now she has a mic to speak! Good job, Moon! Great job!" Daffy clapped.

Moon grabs a mic. "HEEERE IS YOUR WINNEEER...AND THE LAST TOON WOMEN'S CHAMPIOOON...SAAAILOOOR MOOON!"

The crowd chants, "DIE, MOON, DIE! DIE, MOON, DIE!" as loud as they ever have been, and Moon chuckles.

"I knew Granny wasn't gonna be able to go mistake free...oh well...throw her out, girls." Moon observes as Neptune & Uranus pick Granny Goodness up and Double Front Slam her out of the ring! Moon then resumes talking. "And nooow...we come to my favorite part!...the part where I declare the war over. Momma Moon defeated her rebellious children and now they have to sit back while I punish them before throwing them out on the street. *The crowd boos as Sailor puts on a fake frown* I didn't wanna do this...but you forced my hand. You made me end it all. You chose Mars instead of me...so now you must LIVE with your decision." Moon takes in the boos and chuckles, "See, you could've been on MY side. OUR side. The WINNING side. Instead you chose Mars...the girl who has done nothing for WWE but is treated like a goddess here anyway. I mean...it's ridiculous how much Vince loves to do that. The day Reggie came from ECW, people called her the best!...I quickly SILENCED those people. See, you guys love going against me even when I'm RIGHT. Because you think that beating me makes you great? Hahaha...look where THAT fantasy got you."

The Divas on the stage stare on as Chibi Chibi pulls out a screwdriver from the bag. Sailor takes it. "This Belt...since She-Ra was the first Women's Champion when they brought it back in '92...and I've held it in '92...and this Belt has seen many of you. And you've held it before. Some for a few weeks, others a few months, me a whole year. And ALL of you have fought for this Belt. This Belt...has had a connection to all of you. This Belt is the HEART of this Division. The center of it."

Sailor holds up the screwdriver...

"...It's time to cut out the heart."

...

SAILOR BEGINS USING THE SCREWDRIVER TO PULL OFF THE MAINPLATE!

"SHE'S PULLING IT OFF! THE MAINPLATE! IT'S BEING PULLED OFF!" Bugs looked in in shock.

Moon GETS THE PLATE OFF...AND SNAPS THE MAIN PLATE IN TWO! She plucks off the four other side plates, then manages to pluck off a few of the studs on the straps. The entire crowd boos Moon as she laughs and chuckles. Soon, she throws the leather strap to Uranus & Neptune, who begin pulling on it from end to end...

...

...AND RIPS THE STRAP IN HALF!

"Oh..." Iroh sighed..."It's too hard to watch."

Moon, after snapping the four side plates in half, stands in the ring triumphantly as The Senshi sweep the remains of what used to be The Toon Women's Championship into a bag. However...Moon finds the nameplate intact and holds it up.

"And this nameplate...signifies that no matter what...I ALWAYS...SURVIVE..." Moon said before grinning from cheek to cheek.

"The Division...is DEAD."

Moon drops the mic and walks out of the ring with The Belt's remains, leaving everyone in the arena crestfallen. The Divas on the the stage shake their heads and groan as Moon taunts and giggles at them from the ramp.

"...She did it." Tarble said solemnly. "Ladies & Gentlemen of the world, Sailor Moon...has KILLED The Division. She's crushed the spirits of the women, she's put them out for weeks on end, there's no Championship, there's no authority to care..."

Sailor walks over to the announce table and hugs Vegeta, a longtime supporter of hers. Vegeta hugs back and says, "You did it, kid. You back up EVERY word you say."

"Vegeta, how do you condone this?" Bugs said, "As a fellow Hall of Famer, this should DISGUST you!"

"And as a human being who can't stand hypocrisy, I CAN! Sailor proved ALL of the hypocrites wrong" Vegeta exclaimed.

Sailor skipped to the ramp as The Senshi followed...The Division crushed.

Vegeta smiled. "Sailor WON the war."


	57. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown ?

_Moon_ walks up the ramp...

...but Commander Duke walks out with a briefcase and a nonchalant expression.

"Duke's here! Haha! I guess he was healed up from two weeks ago!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"..." Tarble was just silent.

Moon spoke, "Oh, hey Dukey! Came to congratulate me? Good! Oh you don't know how happy I am! The is over! The Rebellion was crushed! And now, Momma Moon will walk away in the sunset. Bye!"

Duke spoke up. "Whoa, wait Moon...before you go...may I say one thing?" Moon stood still and listened up. "Moon...you won. You won the war." The crowd boos at the conceding of victory from Duke, "If there were a treaty, I'd sign it. If I could, I'd sue for peace. Moon, your army won this war. And there's nothing I can do about that. So...I'd like to give you a peace offering."

Moon raised an eyebrow and grinned at her Senshi as Duke opened his briefcase...

...revealing a Title Belt with a WB Logo on the bottom and a WWE scratch logo on the top. It had a black strap...an oval purple centerpiece with four white diamonds in each corner...the centerpiece had a giant white crystal "W" on it with "Women's Champion of the Animation Division" written under it in black boldface letters...the purple sideplates, three on each side, had the CN, Nick, Disney, WB, Shoujo Beat, and Dreamworks Logos on them in that order...and the straps had twenty-four amethyst studs, twelve on each side, four rows of six on each side running parallel to each other.

Moon looked up at Duke. "What's this?"

Duke responded. "It's...The Toon World's Women's Championship of The Animation Division...or The Toon Women's World Championship...or The Toon World Women's Championship..."

Moon laughed. "No no, Duke...this is a pretty gift...but there's no Division to even HAVE a Title for. Don't you remember? I killed it...few minutes ago. Must've missed it. Now step aside. I MAY use it when I put it on my mantl-"

"Moon, STOP." Duke's face went serious..."Usagi...you are The NEW Toon Women's World Champion...and it is a Belt that shares it's legacy with The Women's Championship that you destroyed...as a matter of fact...you can say...it's The NEW Women's Championship." The crowd cheers as Usagi's smirk turns into a straight face.

"...Duke, I am not amused. I am not amused. You think I'm gonna USE this? You think I'm gonna stay in a dead Division? HELL NO! I'm not staying! And neither are they! I'm LEAVING now! And The Division and The TRUE Championship stays with me! In PIECES! Now...if you EXCUSE ME, I'm leaving to go-"

"NO, YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" The crowd cheers for Duke as Sailor takes a step back.

"Who do you think you ARE?" Sailor growled.

"I'm YOUR BOSS!" Duke roared back, "And I gave you the easy, your way treatment a couple weeks back and that didn't work obviously! I TRIED reasoning with you! And YOU just BRUSHED IT OFF! Well I'm NOT playing a good guy anymore! You wanted to play hardball? Well the ball's in MY possession, Tsukino, and I'm about to call a Hail Mary."

The crowd cheers and Sailor looks at Duke with an angry expression. The Divas are all confused...

Duke is serious as he speaks. His tone and demeanor is silent rage. "You want to kill this Division? Well Vince may not care...but I DO! AND SO DO THESE WOMEN YOU CALL YOUR CHILDREN AND THE FANS AROUND THE UNIVERSE!" The crowd gets loud as Duke sticks up for them. "I should've STOPPED being so nice a while ago. This is WRESTLEMANIA and you aren't about screw us all out of a match! So you re-tie your boots...and do what you've told oooh so many women before...and GET SOME OVARIES AND GET BACK IN THAT RING!

Sailor growled. "And if I DON'T?"

Duke slowly put the mic to his mouth..."You WILL..."

...

Sailor stares off with Duke and snatches The new Title from him and waves "bye" to him as he makes her way up the ramp...

...but the women begin blocking her way!

"HEY! GET OUT OF HER WAY!" Daffy exclaimed, "DUKE, YOU DUMBDONKEY, WHAT IN SAM HILL ARE YOU DOING?"

"THE DIVAS SAY NOOO, AND DUKE IS-OH MY, IS THAT-" Tarble was cut off...

...AS SAKURA HARUNO RUNS FROM BEHIND AND ATTACKS SAILOR!

"THAT'S SAKURA! SAKURA! HARUNO WAS PUT OUT WHEN MOON HAD ITACHI INJURE HER AND SHE WON THE BELT BACK FROM SAKURA BY FORFEIT!" Tarble exclaimed.

"SHIPPUDEN LIVES! SAKURA WANTED THIS FOR A LOOONG TIME!" Iroh exclaimed.

Sakura lands punch after punch to Moon's face and knees her gut multiple times, but The Senshi get involved and attack!...

...but The Alumni who aren't hurt begin walking down the ramp! The Diva Alumni cause The Outer Senshi to back up! The Senshi stand behind the ring, and Haruno leaves Sailor hurt on the ramp as she joins her sisters down the ramp! Sailor gets up, hurt...but even angrier.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU?" Moon exclaimed as Duke chuckled.

"Oh...Moon...I'm NOT done! Sailor Moon...

...the following is a LUMBERJILL MATCH scheduled for one-fall!...and it is for The NEW Toon Women's Championship!...but Sakura is NOT you're opponent!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta exclaimed.

Sailor shakes her head and says "Noooo!" as she gets up and tries to leave. Duke grinned as he said, "Moon...your opponent should be here SHORTLY...Anarchy, you bastard, thank you for getting this girl here...oh look! There she is on the screen!"

The Titantron showed a woman walking down a hall...

That woman?

...

...

...

MEG GRIFFIN.

The crowd BOOED as Meg walked down the hall. Sailor chuckled and began to laugh.

"HAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed as well. "THAT'S YOUR HERO? SCREWED LIKE A BOLT!"

Meg walks down the hallway...and gets CLOTHESLINED DOWN! Everyone gasps as Meg writhes on pain on the floor...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

As the camera panned up...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

THE CROWD GOES NUTS AS GWEN TENNYSON MAKES HER WAY DOWN THE HALLWAY!

"I-I-I-I-I-IT'S GWEN TENNYSON!" Tarble stuttered in UTTER disbelief!

"NO NO NO! HOW DID SHE?...HOW DID SHE?..." Daffy was ABSOLUTELY flabbergasted.

"GWEN TENNYSON HAS FINALLY BEEN BROUGHT BACK! GWEN TENNYSON HAS HEALED!" Bugs exclaimed.

"AND MORE IMPORTANTLY..." Iroh started, "GWEN TENNYSON'S GETTING THAT TOON WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH SHE WON AT THE RUMBLE!"

"NOOO! NOOO! SHE WASN'T READY FOR THIS! SAILOR WASN'T READY FOR THIS! SHE LOST HER SHOT TOO! THIS IS A MOCKERY! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! THIS ISN'T FAIR, DAMMIT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Sailor screamed "NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I INJURED HER! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GONE BY MANIA'S END! SHE ISN'T HEALTHY! SHE ISN'T! THIS IS A JOKE! SHE ISN'T EVEN HEALTHY! THIS IS SO NOT FAI-"

The large Titantron displayed a glowing purple aura with a 3D G swerving around as The Ben 10 Omniverse Theme played...

...

...

...

...and Sailor's jaw dropped. And the entire Diva's roster, current alumni cheered...

...AS GWEN TENNYSON STANDS ON THE RAMP! THE CROWD GOES WILD AS SAILOR LOOKS AS IF SHE'S SEEN A GHOST!

"YES! YES! YES!" Tarble cheered, "GWEN TENNYSON HAS RETURNED AND SHE AND MOON CAN FINALLY END THIS CHAPTER OF THEIR RIVALRY!"

Sailor walks backwards...but The Alumni grab her and THROW HER INTO THE RING!

"THEY'RE FORCING SAILOR INTO THE RING! MOON HAS TO ACTUALLY SIT DOWN AND FIGHT FOR THAT BELT!" Bugs exclaimed.

"AND GWEN IS SPEEDING DOWN THE RAMP!" Iroh exclaimed. "AS I ALWAYS SAAAY...KARMA! GETS YOU-"

"'EVERY TIME!' YEAH YEAH, GEEZER! WE GET IT!" Vegeta snaps back. "HOW IS ANY OF THIS FAIR?"

Gwen runs down the ramp and SLIDE INTO THE RING AS THE BELL RINGS AND GWEN BEGINS POUNDING IN HER SAILOR'S FACE!

"GET HER! GET HER! MAKE HER PAY, GWEN! MAKE HER PAY FOR EVERYTHING SHE'S DONE FOR YEARS!" Tarble exclaimed.

"C'MON, SAILOR! COME BACK AND KICK HER FREAKING HEAD OFF!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Sailor gets free from Gwen's grips and runs to the corner near right. Gwen followed and kicked and punched Moon in the face before punching and kneeing Moon in the corner. The referee pulls her away and Moon runs over the referee and tackles Gwen! She kicks Gwen and stomps away at her chest. Sailor then picks Gwen up and SMASHES her head against the far right corner! Sailor snarls and continues smashing Gwen's face against the corner! Sailor screams out, "WHY DO YOU KEEP INSISTING ON TRYING TO FIGHT?" before kneeing her gut and throwing her to the mat face first! Moon runs towards Gwen, and gets a Back Body Drop! Moon gets up and Gwen runs towards her and Clotheslines her down, going down with her! Gwen holds her head and gets up, and Moon gets up and stumbles around. Gwen grabs her from behind and delivers a Belly to Back Takedown, gets up, and delivers a Wheelbarrow to Moon! Gwen yells out, and the crowd responds back with their OWN yells and cheers! Gwen runs towards Moon and Moon hops over him! Moon turns around and gets a kick to the jaw and a lift onto her shoulders! Gwen lifts her up and Flapjacks her face first onto a corner! Moon lies on the far left corner, trying to recover. Gwen runs to it and Body Splashes her! Gwen stumbles out of the corner and grabs her and Sidewalk Slams her! Sailor gets up using the ropes and Gwen runs towards her! Moon flips her over the ropes and sends on to the outside! Gwen gets up and looks around at The Divas...face, heel, tweener...as they help her out and not even attack her. Instead, they help her up and give her words of encouragement. Gwen nods to all of them and gets on the apron. Moon runs to the ropes and gets FLIPPED OVER THE ROPES BY GWEN!...

...and The Divas all surround Moon...

"You better BACK UP...ALL OF YOU!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Gwen grins...and Moon gets up...and pulls out a chair from under the ring and tries to slide in the ring with it!

"No! SHE'S GOING TO TRY AND DISQUALIFY HERSELF!" Bugs exclaimed.

Sailor goes to swing at Gwen from the apron, but Reggie Rocket pulls her down from the apron and steals the chair back before Chun-Li throws her back into the ring! (Vegeta: THEY ALL NEED TO MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS!) Moon gets pounded on again by Gwen, and she continues to stomp her out! Gwen picks Moon up and Irish Whips her. Moon stops and drops onto her back and Double Kicks Gwen's gut. She runs the ropes and drops again and Uppercuts Gwen, sending her reeling. Sailor grabs her arms and delivers a Sit-Out Full Nelson Slam! (Bugs: Now this is The Sailor that we wanted to see. The no nonsense fighter!) She pins Gwen. 1...2...Gwen kicks out. Moon picks her up and knees her face before throwing her head up and Roundhousing her. The girl with the swift kicks pounds the face of Gwen with several stomps and then jumps up and STOMPS on Gwen's chest! Moon chuckles and waits for Gwen to stand up and SIDE KICKS the face of a kneeling Gwen! Moon gets Gwen up and Moon grabs her head and lands a Downward Spiral. Moon pins her. 1...2...Gwen kicks out. Moon gets up and bounces off the ropes. She comes back and misses The Knee Drop as Gwen rolls out of the way! Gwen gets up and runs towards her...and gets a CRESCENT KICK TO THE JAW! Gwen falls over, laid out, as Moon pins her. 1...2...Gwen kicks out. Moon growls angrily and stomps Gwen out repeatedly before picking Gwen's legs up and kicks her legs repeatedly. Gwen gets up, holding her leg, and sees Moon go for a kick...and CATCHES IT! Moon looks shocked and Gwen throws her leg away...but gets it BACK WITH A DRAGON WHIP! Moon stomps her feet on the mat and pins Gwen. 1...2...Gwen kicks out!

"Moon finally fighting like she normally does! But Gwen is resilient here!" Iroh said.

"This is ridiculous...this entire thing isn't fair...but Moon's ruining her return, and this match is PROOF!" Vegeta exclaimed. "You people pretend she can't wrestle, but she's one of this business's TOP PERFORMERS! She outwrestles ANYONE she fights! And WrestleMania is HER stage!"

Gwen gets up, but gets a kick back down to the face. Moon then grabs Gwen's legs and locks in a Single Leg Boston Crab. Gwen groans in pain as Moon tries to get her to submit. Gwen lifts herself up and tries her best to carry herself to the ropes. Moon rolls her eyes and drags Gwen back to the center of the ring! Moon looks back at Gwen and laughs as she wrenches the leg! Gwen then lifts herself up...and uses her other leg to kick. She begins kicking Moon's back and manages to kick her off! Gwen gets up and runs at Moon and Crossbodies her! Gwen keeps her down for a pin! 1...2...Moon kicks out. Gwen gets up and stays on Moon, kicking and punching her before Irish Whipping her to the ropes. Moon runs to the ropes and Gwen CLOTHESLINES HER OVER! Moon manages to hold on and keep herself from falling into the lion's den of divas, and pulls herself back up. Gwen runs towards her and goes for a Manna-Break (Reverse Jumping Complete Shot), but Moon holds onto the ropes. Gwen rolls backwards onto her feet and Moon goes for a Superkick. Gwen catches it and takes her down down by her leg. She keeps in an Ankle Lock, but Gwen gets thrown off by Moon. Gwen lands on the ropes as Moon gets up...and Springboards off for a Flying Forearm! Gwen kips up and Moon gets up. Gwen goes for a Jumping Knee Smash, but misses. Moon runs to the ropes and comes back INTO A SPEAR ON THE REBOUND! Gwen pins Moon! 1...2...KICKOUT! Moon gets up slowly as Gwen shakes her head and looks on in shock. Moon runs towards her, and Gwen HOPS OVER HER...AND DELIVERS A BACKSIDE THRUST INTO THE FACE OF MOON! Gwen gets up and takes in the cheers...from all sides of her. "GWEN! GWEN! GWEN!" is all she hears...as she heads to the top. Gwen stands tall on the far left corner...and jumps off INTO A SENSHI BOOT!

"DAMMIT!" Tarble groaned.

"HAHAHA!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Gwen FLEW INTO THAT ONE!"

Sailor pins Gwen.

"This, folks..." Vegeta exclaimed..."Iiis..."

1...(GAME!)

...

2...(SET!)

...

GWEN GETS A HAND ON THE ROPES!

"AND MA-GAAAH!" Vegeta screamed.

"GWEN GETS A HAND ON THE ROPES, AND SAILOR'S LOOKING EXTREMELY SHOCKED AND BEFUDDLED!" Iroh exclaimed.

"HAHAHA! GWEN IS STILL IN AND MOON LOOKS SO DESPARATE! SHE KNEW HE HAD THAT!" Bugs exclaimed.

"SHE DID HAVE IT! SHE DID!" Daffy yelled.

Gwen gets up and Moon pushes her into a corner and knees her head! She then rungs to the near left corner. Suddenly, The Senshi ran back out and fought off a few of The Alumni and Current Divas!

"HEY! THEY'RE BACK!" Bugs exclaimed, "THEY WERE DRIVEN OUT!"

"THE SENSHI ARE BACK AND THE DIVAS ARE GANGING UP ON THEM!" Tarble exclaimed.

Every diva at ringside attacks and bombards The Senshi and keep them down and hold them down...

...but Sailor jumps the turnbuckle to the ramp! AND BEGINS RUNNING!

"HEY HEY HEY! SHE'S TRYING TO GET AWAY AND SCREW GWEN OUT OF HER SHOT!" Tarble exclaimed. "SHE'S TRYING TO GET COUNTED OUT!"

"GO, SAILOR, GO! GET OUT OF HERE, DAMMIT! BOOK IT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The crowd boos LOUD as Sailor stands on the middle of the ramp and gloats. The Diva looks angry all yell for Sailor to get back to fight! Sailor shakes her head and says "Bye-By-" BUT GRANNY GOODNESS CUTS HER OFF BY CLUBBING HER BACK BEFORE RUNNING HER BACK DOWN THE RAMP!

"WHAT? GOODNESS?" Iroh was in shock, "GRANNY GOODNESS IS DOING SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE!"

"NO NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GRANNY?" Daffy exclaimed.

"SHE'S MAKING EVERYTHING RIGHT, THAT'S WHAT SHE'S DOING!" Bugs exclaimed.

Granny rolls Moon back into the ring and The Champion gets up and stares at Granny before yelling at her!

..

...BUT GWEN COMES FROM BEHIND AND GRABS MOON'S HEAD AND GIVES HER THE MANNA-BREAK!

"WHAT? NO NO NO!" Daffy exclaimed.

"MANNA-BREAK! MANNA-BREAK!" Tarble exclaimed. "AND NOW THE COVER!"

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"GWEN DID IT! GWEN IS THE NEEEEEEEEW TOON WOMEN'S CHAMPIOOON!" Bugs exclaimed as he got up and clapped!

The ENTIRE DIVAS FAMILY ROLLS INTO THE RING AND KICK SAILOR OUT OF IT BEFORE EMBRACING GWEN! The referee grabs The Championship Belt and walks towards Gwen.

"Here is your winner; and The NEEEW Toon Women's Champion; Gwen Tennyson!"

"THIS IS JUST DAMN RIDICULOUS! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF THESE PEOPLE SCREWING OVER SAILOR MOON!" Vegeta exclaimed. "ALL SHE GETS IS CRAP FROM THESE PEOPLE!"

"OH SHUT UP, VEGETA!" Tarble yelled at his brother.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, PISS-STAIN?" Vegeta growled at his brother.

"I SAAAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tarble finally manned up to his brother, who snarled back at him.

"I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER, WEAKLING! GAAAH! THIS IS TERRIBLE! THE LEGEND LOST...THE HALL OF FAMER LOST...SHE WASN'T DESERVING OF THIS TREATMENT!" Vegeta said.

"AFTER EVERYTHING SHE'S DONE TO THESE DIVAS, MORE WAS SURELY TO COME!" Bugs exclaimed.

Gwen and The Divas walk up the ramp, celebrating the new win! Gwen holds her NEW CHAMPIONSHIP UP FOR THE WHOLE CROWD TO SEE! EVERYONE WENT CRAZY AT THE SIGHT! Sailor was STILL in the ring...lamenting her loss...

"But we CANNOT forget Moon! She DID put up one shell of a match here!" Daffy exclaimed, "She was a tough opponent! A TOUGH Hall of Famer to put down! I LOVED the match!...just the WRONG PERSON won."

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Folks...your NEW Champion! The FIRST ever Diva's Rumble Winner...GWEN TENNYSON!"

Iroh smiled. "The girl who in 2006 debuted in the ring as 'Lucky Girl'...got lucky tonight. Gwen Tennyson...the ups and downs and turns you had...were WORTH IT! Congratulations...CHAMP!"

Gwen holds up her Championship as The Divas hoist her up on their shoulders on the stage! Fireworks go off as Gwen looks into the night sky while holding up her Title...the fireworks going off into the night make her Belt glisten brightly...but not as brightly as the smile she has on her face due to this tremendous night.

A/N:...What?

You guys thought I was ACTUALLY gonna leave it all at Sailor ruining the Division? Geez, I'm not a monster like that. :/...

Anyway...guys...for my prediction contest people...I'm tallying votes once ALL of Mania's done. Makes my day easier. So keep track of your own votes until AFTER Mania XD

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	58. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown 6 Team TLC

Backstage, Gwen holds up her Championship and hugs every girl she can get her hands on! The Alumni and stars all embrace her!

...

...Until Haruhi walks up to them all. Obviously STILL hurt, but okay (The Senshi never KO'd her with multiple chair shots), she looks Gwen up and down...then stares at The Title...then BACK at Gwen...she glares at her...

"...Just like Gingka...you're NO hero..."

Haruhi shakes her head and limps off, leaving a confused divas room and an even MORE confused Gwen.

"...Win or no win...Sailor Moon's STILL got some influence!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"And folks...we've got word...Sailor Moon HAAAS quit. Sailor has QUIT and retired from wrestling." Tarble said. "But...and here's the kicker...she's going to be COMMENTATING..."

Iroh sighed. "One step forward, two steps back, young ones."

In the stadium, the bell rings as the crowd gets up and cheers! Goofy exclaims over the mic...

"The following...is a SIX MAN TABLES LADDERS & CHAIRS match, dubbbed 'The Most Violent Match of WWE History'! And it is fooor The Toon Tag Team Championships!"

"The MOST violent Tag Team Match in WWE History..." Tarble said. "We've had The Dudley-Hardy-E&C series...and anything ELSE involving those three teams...and THOSE were violent, crazy, and blood dripping!...what ELSE could we have tonight? What will these six teams do tonight?"

"Cunning...Strength...Smarts...Speed...Experience. ..Brawling...six attritbutes attributed to each team...ONE of them will prove SUPERIOR!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"And...let's face it, the winner here tonight...no matter WHAT...they deserve nothing but respect." Tarble said. "Winning this grueling match is going to be no brush off or scoffing thing. This is going to be DEADLY..."

"I agree, Tarble." Iroh said. "No matter what, the winner will get my undying respect for time to come. This will truly be the Tag Team classic of our age."

A music artist walked up to the side of the stage. His name was Asheru, and he had a mic in hand. On his cue, the band behind him began playing a soothing jazz piece with a hip-hop beat. Asheru bobbed his head to the beat and clapped to it. "TOONTOWN, MAKE SOME NOISE!" He exclaimed, which got the crowd excited. The drum beat stopped and the music stopped...

...

...until a three count drumstick tap signaled a piano to play a familiar piece that caused the crowd to cheer and boo! The trombones began to play with the piano, followed by the three count drumstick tap again...and the beat kicking in as The large 'tron had a silver "B" spinning around, the left small 'tron had a sillohouette of a boy with conrows shadow boxing, and the right small 'tron had a sillohouette of a boy with an afro standing upright.

_**I am the stone that the builder refused **_

_**I am the visual, the inspiration **_

_**That made Lady sing the blues**_

Huey & Riley walk out onto the stage; Huey calmly strolls out while Riley jumps out and celebrates, his Hardcore Title on his waist.

"First; from Woodcrest, Illinois...or is it Maryland...hmm...they are Huey & Riley, The Freeman Boiz!"

"The boys who have been said to have revived The Tag Division!" Tarble exclaimed. "Huey, the oldest, & Riley, the youngest, are in their FIRST ever WrestleMania match for The Toon Tag Team Champion."

_**I'm the spark that makes your idea bright **_

_**The same spark that lights the dark **_

_**So that you can know your left from your right **_

"MAAAH DAAAWGZ!" Vegeta exclaimed. "MAH HOMEBOIZ WINNIN' DIS SHIZNIT, MAAANE!"

"Oh please don't let this last the duration of the match." Daffy said.

"The CUNNING part of the match!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Riley's the catalyst and Huey's the exasperater! He zeroes in on any major damage Riley's done! Many teams have felt this one, big and small! They're smart and crafty like foxes." Vegeta said.

_**I am the ballot in your box, the bullet in the gun **_

_**The inner glow that let's you know to call your brother son **_

_**The story that just begun, the promise of what's to come **_

_**And I'm a remain a soldier till the war is won **_

"The only team in the match, save for The Winchesters, to have held Tag Gold." Bugs said. "The Winchesters beat The Freemans to get those Belts, and now The Freemans want them BACK!"

_**[Chop chop chop]**_

_**[Judo flip]**_

_**[Chop chop chop]**_

_**[Judo flip]**_

_**[Chop chop chop]**_

_**[Judo flip]**_

_**[Chop chop chop]**_

"Seeing these boys at WrestleMania amazes me. Seeing this MATCH at WrestleMania amazes me." Iroh said. "It surprises me how much The Tag Division has grown since last year."

"No doubt, Iroh. And tonight...we have the EPITOME of The Division tonight." Bugs said.

The Freemans stand in the ring and wait for their next opponent. Suddenly

...the large 'Tron had a WTTT in gold letters in front of a blue background while the small 'trons at each side had The one R against the backwards R, AKA The Rookie Revolution Logo...and "Heroes" by Jim Johnston played...

...As Greg & Rowley, wearing matching red trucks trimmed with blue with "WTTT" on each side, walked out! The crowd was split in their reaction...and Greg and Rowley got in each other's faces, trying to pump the other up before walking down the ramp.

"Next; representing The Rookie Revolution's The T.R.U.T.H.; Greg Heffley & Rowley Jefferson, The World's Toughest Tag Team!"

"Anybody pick these kids to win? Because I'M picking them!" Daffy exclaimed. "The SMARTS of this match! The kids with the different ways to outmaneuver the guys in this match! And The Rookie Revolution NEEDS the win! And The WTTT will DELIVER that win to them TONIGHT!"

"Y'know, if my choices, The Freeman Boiz, don't win...I DO want The WTTT to win!" Vegeta said. "Wins over Digi-X, The Elrics, and The EPA are NO easy feats! They've outsmarted every opponent that's come their way. And tonight, they fight back against FIVE TEAMS. Can they outsmart TEN OTHER brains?"

"This team started out on Tag Team NXT last year...and LOST due to being voted out." Tarble said. "But Souichi Sugano found talent in them and got them signed under him. And the three became The T.R.U.T.H., a team that was going to EXPOSE WWE'S 'hypocrisies and issues'. And from that group came The Rookie Revolution. And in The Revolution's first WrestleMania, The stable is 0-1 right now because of a lost Money in the Bank Ladder Match. But The WTTT has the chance to tie things up! Can they do it?"

The WTTT pass numerous ladders, tables, and chairs in and around the ring. They sigh and enter the ring...

...as The "EPA" Logo appears on-screen admist a fuzzy black and white background. "Protection" by Jim Johnston plays as Ed & Rolf walk out, clad in their black wife-beater shirts and black pants with black boots. Eddy's clad in a white suit while Double D walks out with a white suit as well. Ed & Rolf walk down the ramp, serious expressions on their face as they focus on Tag Gold.

"Next; from Peach Creek; Ed & Rolf, The Ed Protection Agency!"

"Made last year when Eddy found old APA tapes, The EPA has challenged for The Tag Titles on numerous occassions since November of last year! And tonight, they compete on the Grandest Stage of 'Em All!" Tarble exclaimed.

"The OBVIOUS STRENGTH of the match!" Bugs exclaimed. "Rolf's a monster strongman brawler in this ring! And Ed's powerhous grappling should be able to give us some VERY unique moves in this match! I'm gonna have to go EPA here tonight, guys."

"This night may FINALLY be THEIR NIGHT!" Iroh exclaimed. "Can they pull off the victory in this ladder match? I don't know...but they look primed and ready for it!"

The EPA get into the ring and walk around...

...until The Large 'Tron has a D-Power and a D-Terminal on screen side by side with a clock spinning around on the screens. Takuya & Takato come out to "Line in the Sand" by Mötorhead...Takato wearing long red tights with flames and Takato wearing red shorts with flames in them and trimmed with gold.

"Next; representing Digivolution; from Japan; Takato & Takuya, Digi-Blaze!"

"The Spirit of Fire dwells within these Digi-Heroes! And they'll blaze right past the rest, according to these two veterans!" Bugs exclaimed.

"And that's what these two bring to the table. Veteran qualities. These two are former WORLD CHAMPIONS." Iroh said. "They know these matches and they know much about how to do things in these situations. They're EXPERIENCE will prove quite useful tonight as they fight a bunch of rookies."

"Barring The Elrics, these teams haven't been together for long or haven't been wrestling for long." Vegeta said. "The OBVIOUS advantage Digi-Blaze has over these teams. They KNOW each other from ten years ago, and they're in the same stable together! AND...they've been doing this for over a DECADE! Taking advantage of rookie mistakes will be in ABUNDANCE here tonight!"

Takuya & Takato are on the aprons, yelling out "WHOOO!" as the crowd boos them.

The large 'Tron then has a Transmutation Circle on it, circling and turning round and round as it hovers over a wavy blue and purple haze background. The crowd gets on their feet as The FMA: Brotherhood 1st Theme plays, and Edward & Alphonse Elric jump out! Al stands at the top of the ramp, and Ed runs from behind him and leapfrogs over him, setting off yellow fireworks from bottom of the stage! They high-five every fan they can as they walk down the ramp!

"Next; from Ametris, Resembool; Edward & Alphonse, The Elrics!"

"The WINNERS of Tag Team NXT!" Tarble exclaimed, "They're no strangers to Gold! Two Time AWF Tag Team Champions, and The FIRST Ever, CASZ Tag Team Champions...they're an accomplished Tag Team. And when they won NXT, they won a Tag Title shot." Tarble said.

"Well they cashed in their shot for Mania!" Vegeta exclaimed, "But I am POSITIVE they didn't expect this! A TLC MATCH...with SIX TEAMS...dubbed Tag Team Wrestling's Most VIOLENT in The WWE...maybe they should've waited."

"Well I'm going Elrics here tonight, brother." Tarble said. The Elrics pointed to the sky and said 'For Mom'..."'For Mom'...the mantra these brothers have picked up. Their mother dying when they were very young. The attempt to revive her was the boys' first steps into alchemy...a COSTLY step."

"Well that metal arm of Ed's is DEADLY!" Iroh exclaimed, "And now that he has a body, Al can fly HIGH! Al & Ed...speed...high-flying...these guys will try their best to NOT be caught! This ladder match...should come natural to the high-fliers. Balls in their court here..."

The Elrics flip into the ring and hug each other before looking to the top...and seeing the Titles dangling overhead from the video screen hanging from two pairs of rafters arching high over the ring. Then...

...The Large 'Tron has a 3D Colt .45 firing rounds from out admist a dark background. The Supernatural Anime theme played to boos...

...and Sam & Dean Winchester walk out without their Championships on their shoulders. They stare at at the crowd, not caring for ANYTHING that they chant...

"And lastly...; they are The Toon Tag Team Champions; Sam & Dean, The Winchesters!

"And the BRAWLERS of the six team match. The BRUTALITY...the FORCE..able to break a leg and tear a muscle with a targeted hit!" Daffy exclaimed.

"The team I'm rooting for here." Iroh said. "I don't want to root for them, but they're the team to beat here. The top of The Division. And in a match where brutality is the key to survival, I believe they have the only key that fits the locks."

"Debuting earlier in the year, they were under GB's Immortals group. And with GB gone, you have to think that the ball has been rolled out of their court just a bit." Tarble said.

"Or maybe this is the PERFECT chance to PROVE yourself and get yourself into the business as a team WITHOUT a manager!" Vegeta exclaimed.

All six teams, now in the ring, all stare up...at The Toon Tag Team Championships held up in the air. This match was going to be brutal...and they knew that full and well coming into this one.

*DING DING DING*

"Here we go, folks!" Tarble exclaimed.

The Teams began going to war! Brawls took place inside the ring as each time tried to establish dominance in this match!...all but The WTTT, who slid out. Rowley and Greg both ran to the ramp and each grabbed a ladder. (Daffy: Smart move by The WTTT! Grab those ladders early on and take EVERYONE OUT! The SMART ones.) Greg slides back into the ring and Rowley goes on the opposite side of the ring and slides in. The run forwards and SANDWICH The EPA between the ladders! Greg then smashes the ladder into Sam's face and Rowley smashes his ladder into Dean's face! The WTTT bounce off the ropes and SANDWICH Digi-Blaze between the ladders before turning to Riley & Huey. Greg helicopters the ladder around and takes down The Freeman Boiz! (Iroh: The Toughest Tag Team taking down everything that, by the dragons, MOVES! Look at them!) Greg and Rowley smirk before turning around AND GETTING THE LADDERS DROPKICKED INTO THEIR FACES BY THE ELRICS! Ed, who had taken down Greg, grabs the ladder he had and lays it down. He grabs Greg and lays him on the ladder. He grabs the other ladder Rowley had and places it on top of Greg. He then grabs Rowley and places him at the top of it all. Alphonse, who was climbing to the top as Ed set everything up, stands tall on the corner and looked down...and looks to Ed, who was on the apron. They jump...AND LAND A TANDEM LEG DROP ONTO ROWLEY THAT SQUASHES GREG UNDERNEATH! (Vegeta: ALREADY they're doing this! DAMN, these kids start early!) The WTTT roll out of the ring, hoping to recover, and The Elrics grab the ladders. Riley Freeman slides back and and hits Al from behin with a chair! The boy goes down to one knee, and Huey hops off the top and Missile Dropkicks the ladder into Al's face!

"Mah boiz in this again! And look at Huey, my homie, go! He LANDED on them boys!" Vegeta slang talked again.

"...Why?" Tarble sighed.

Huey turns to see Ed, who slams the ladder into his face! Riley clips Ed's leg, however, and sends him falling, his face hitting the ladder! Riley gets up and grabs Al's right leg and lifts it up and SLAMS IT onto the ladder! He grabs the chair and then SLAMS IT RIGHT ONTO THE LEFT LEG! Huey gets up...and goes into what Vegeta dubs his "Predator Mode". (Vegeta: Ohoho boy! My FAVORITE part of a Freeman match! The Predator Mode! Huey's about to target that right leg with PRECISION!) Huey grabs the leg and slips it through a couple of the ladders rungs, and then grabs the other leg and slips it through. Huey locks in a ladder-aided AFRO-KNOT (Celtic Knot)! (Tarble: It's not a submission match! ; Bugs: If it can cause pain, it's beneficial in ANY match, doc!) Huey tightens the hold as Riley stomps out Ed's face! Huey keeps the hold in, trying to wreck ANY chance Ed may have had to walk and climb in this match. Al rescues his brother, slamming a chair in the back of Riley and slamming it over Huey's OWN leg, sandwiching it between the the chair and the ladder! Huey lets the hold go and gets up...ONLY TO GET TAKEN DOWN BY A KITCHEN SINK FROM TAKUYA! Takato grabs Al from behind and German Suplexes him, causing the chair to fly from his hands! The veterans have the ring to themselves now, and begin setting up the ladder. Takuya lets Takato climb, and decides to guard the ladder. (Iroh: Smart strategy from the veterans here. One man climbs and the other guards the ladder. My hats off to them. ; Bugs: First climb of the night! Will this be the ONLY climb?) Takato grabs the Belts, but ROLF runs in! The Old Country Powerhouse runs in and SPEARS TAKUYA INTO THE LADDER, SENDING TAKATO CRASHING DOWN FROM IT AND HITTING THE BACK OF HIS HEAD ON A RANDOM CHAIR!

"OOOOH MY GOODNESS, DID YOU SEE HOW HE FELL?" Daffy exclaimed.

"There's a difference between painful and DAMN painful!" Vegeta explained, "THAT...was DAMN PAINFUL!"

"The roughhouse strongman nature of The Old Country Powerhouse! Takuya was only guarding it, and Rolf used him to take out THREE BIRDS..Takuya, the ladder, and Takato...WITH ONE SPEAR!" Tarble said.

Takato flails around on the mat, holding the mat of his NOW red head. (Iroh: My word, he's bleeding from the back of his head. That fall was just nasty.) Takuya tries getting up as well, but Ed grabs him and BELLY TO BELLIES HIM, SENDING HIM BACK FIRST ONTO THE LADDER! Ed and Rolf look at each other and high-five each other. Greg slides in behind Ed and Rolf sees this...and exclaims, "ED-BOY! JAWBREAKER!" Ed begins to salivate...before turning around AND DELIVERING THE JAWBREAKER TO GREG! Ed gets up and yells "JAWBREAKEEER!" before running to Rowley...who TAKES HIM DOWN WITH BRASS KNUCKLES! Rowley takes Ed down and then sends Rolf over the ropes as he charges towards him! Rowley grabs Greg and helps him up before grabbing some ladders. Greg tasks Rowley to climb, and his partner does so. Greg stands with his back to the ladder...and he doesn't notice Al run up the ladder and begin an all out fight with Rowley at the top! (Iroh: COSTLY COSTLY mistake! ALWAYS WATCH YOUR PARTNER'S BACK!) Greg stands around, not hearing anything as he checks under his nails...but is SHOCKED when Rowley falls right in front of him! Rowley gets up and Greg turns around INTO A CROSSBODY FROM AL! The younger Elric cheers as he raises his hands, but he sees Dean with a chair in front of him...AND GETS THE CHAIR-AIDED COLT .45 REVOLVER FROM THE WINCHESTERS! The Supernatural hunters look around and see nobody is up...but then chants of "WE WANT TABLES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT TABLES! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" rung out in the arena.

"This crowd knows what they want.." Tarble said...as Dean exited the ring...TO GRAB ONE OF THE TABLES SET UP AROUND THE RING!

"AND THE WINCHESTERS KNOW WHAT THEY WANT TOO!" Iroh exclaimed.

Dean slides the table back into the ring and slides back in himself. Sam sets up the table and turns to Al, who desparately tries to fight back from being put through a table. Dean puts Al on his shoulders and goes for a Flapjack...but Ed saves his little brother by moving the table and pulling Al down from Dean's shoulders. Huey runs in and slams a chair over the back of Dean, which sends him down. Riley runs in and lands The Gangsta's Paradise (Double Knees to a kneeling opponent) AND SENDS DEAN ONTO THE CHAIR! Riley grabs a ladder SANDWICHES Sam into the corner! The Winchester lies in the corner with a chair on him...and Riley backs into the opposite corner. He runs forward...lifts himself up using the ropes...AND LANDS THE CURB-STOMP, SANDWICHING SAM INTO THE CORNER WITH THE LADDER! Sam falls over, and cheers in the ring! Ed limps over to Huey and goes for several punches before Irish Whipping him. Ed goes for a Back Body Drop, but Huey falls onto his back and punches Ed's leg! Ed goes right back to his right knee, and Huey jumps off the ropes and Springboard Knees Ed in the face! Ed falls over and holds his face, and Riley grabs the ladder! He begins to climb up, and Huey grabs a chair and bounces off the ropes. He slams the chair into a standing Dean's head, followed by Dropkicking a chair into the face of Greg! Riley's grabbed The Titles (Tarble: Oh my, Riley's close to grabbing The Titles!) Riley tries to unhook The Titles and pull them down...AND Huey turns around AND GETS A RUNNING BIG BOOT TO THE FACE! The chair slams into Huey's face and...TAKATO SPRINGBOARD DROPKICKS RILEY IN THE BACK! Takato gets up as Riley lies on the ladder, trying to regroup. Ed runs in and grabs Takato and bends him over...and delivers The EDKNIFE ONTO A DOWNED LADDER! Ed then grabs a ladder and looks at Rolf, WHO IS PUMPED! He flexes, causing his arms to get cartoonishly large, and stomps his feet on the ground in excitement! The crowd gets WILD as Rolf spins his shoulder...and Ed sets up a ladder to lean on the ladder. Rolf yells out and runs up the ladder...

"The athleticism from Ro-OH MY COD!" Bugs exclaimed...

...AS ROLF FLIPS RILEY OFF THE TOP OF THE LADDER WITH THE CLOTHESLINE FROM THE OLD COUNTRY! RILEY FLIPS OFF...AND FLIES OUTSIDE...AND LANDS THROUGH A TABLE ON THE OUTSIDE!

"THE COC JUST SMACKED RILEY RIGHT OFF THE TOP!" Vegeta exclaimed. "ROLF WHIPPED OUT HIS BIGGEST COC YET!"

"OH AM I ENJOYING THIS MOMENT!" Tarble exclaimed.

"RILEY MAY BE OUT! THAT WAS THE MOST VICIOUS CLOTHESLINE THAT I'VE EVER SEEN! HE WAS TAKEN DOWN AND OFF THE TOP!" Daffy exclaimed.

Rolf gets up from the mat and holds his stomach in pain. Riley is out on the outside, lying KO'd in the table rubble. Ed yells out and high-fives Rolf and then watches Rolf climb the ladder. Ed watches Takuya & Takato trying to get into the ring and goes to Spear them off the apron...but misses and gets thrown to the outside floor! Takuya picks him up and lifts him up for a Flapjack...and Takato jumps off the apron and SPEARS Ed! Rolf has The Belts in hand and begins to unhook them...until Rowley climbs up and grabs Rolf's head. However Rolf manages to LIFT ROWLEY UP! HE HAS ROWLEY UP IN A MUSCLE BUSTER HOLD...BUT SAM WINCHESTER BEGINS PUSHING THE LADDER...AND ROLF AND ROWLEY LAND ON THE OUTSIDE! Sam, who got a raw cut from the ladder-aided Curb-Stomp, was bleeding from his forehead. Dean rolled back into the ring and limped around to the ladder. He begins a climb to the top, and Sam grabs a chair. He sees Huey slide into the ring and SLAMS the chair into his gut before DDTing him onto the ladder! He turns around and throws the chair into Ed's face and ROUNDHOUSES the chair into his face! Dean has the Belts unhooked...

...and Takuya & Takato lift the ladder up! Dean keeps hold of The Belts and tries to pull them down! Takato & Takuya manage to pull the ladder from under him! Dean's dangling from the Belts in mid-air...

...

...AND ED & AL ARE ON THE FAR RIGHT AND NEAR LEFT CORNERS WITH CHAIRS...

...AND DELIVER A MID-AIR CONCHAIRTO TO DEAN! THE WINCHESTER FALLS OFF THE TOP AND LANDS HARD ONTO THE MAT!

"CONCHAIRTO! MID-AIR CONCHAIRTO! THE ELRICS JUST TOOK DOWN DEAN IN THE MOST INNOVATIVE WAYS!" Bugs exclaimed.

"THIS MATCH HAS BEEN BRUTAL ALL AROUND THE BEND, BUT DEAN'S HEAD MAY BE CRUSHED!" Tarble exclaimed.

Huey gets up and SLAMS the chair over Sam's head and sees the ladder. He bounces off the ropes...and knees Sam's head up and lands The BlackBreaker (Mizard of Oz) on Sam, sending his head right into the ladder! Huey grabs the ladder and pulls it up. He then begins a climb to the top. He grabs hold of The Belts, but Takato climbs up and grabs Huey's head. He goes for a punch, but Huey grabs a hit and PUNCHES HIM OFF! Takato falls off the ladder, but Takuya climbs up next! Huey then sees Takato trying to pull him off...and Huey kicks him off...but Takuya GOES FOR A SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB!...and yet HUEY STILL HOLDS...ON.

"Huey isn't going to let this one go! He's holding on for dear life!" Iroh exclaimed.

Takato gets up...AND DROPKICKS THE LADDER FROM UNDER HUEY...AND NOW HE'S HANGING ONTO THE TITLES! TAKUYA IS STILL UNDER HIM, AND HE'S STILL TRYING TO POWERBOMB HUEY!

"They're both trying to hang on for DEAR LIFE!" Daffy exclaimed. Takato tries to help out Takuya and turns around...INTO A CROSSBODY FROM ED! The Monobrowed Colossus looks to the two danglers...and gets enflamed. A NEW FIRE is lit inder him...and he yells out (along with the crowd who knows the line)...

"TAG...TITLES...FOR...EEEEEED!"

Ed grabs Takuya and pulls him...and Huey tries his best to hang on...

...

...

...

...

"OOOOOOH...MY...COD..." Bugs was in absolute shock...

...

...

...

...

...**ED HAS TAKUYA ON HIS SHOULDERS FOR A POWERBOMB...AND HUEY IS ON TAKUYA'S SHOULDERS!**

**"DO YOU SEE THE STRENGTH...THAT IS TITANIC STRENGTH...WHERE IN THE HELL...HOW IN THE HELL?" **Tarble was just astounded.

**"MY GOODNESS...THIS IS JUST INSANE...HE'S LIFTING THEM UP LIKE A TOWER..." **Vegeta was completely flabbergasted...

**ED THEN POWERBOMBS THEM OUT OF THE RING!**

**"IN THE NAME OF THE DRAGONS...ED MAY BE THE WWE'S STRONGEST MAN!" **Iroh exclaimed.

"HAHAHA! THAT WAS JUST INSANE! THAT WAS JUST INSANE! WRESTLEMANIA, FOLKS...WHERE YOU SEE THE CRAZIEST OF THINGS HAPPEN!' Daffy exclaimed.

Ed roars in the ring and takes in the crowd response! He grabs the ladder and begins a long trek up...

Meanwhile, outside, Rolf gets up and confronts Edward. The two run at each other...AND TAKE EACH OTHER OUT WITH THEIR OWN CLOTHESLINE FINISHERS! Ed climbs to the top, but Greg climbs to the top and punches his face! Takuya grabs Al elsewhere and tries to go for a Ripcord Clothesline, but Al turned into a Monkey Flip! Al then slides into the ring...and Rowley stands next to two tables he stacked on top of each other. He grabs Takuya and drags him to the apron. He lifts Takuya up and puts him on the stacked tables.

"What's Rowley trying here?..." Daffy wondered...

Greg SLAMS Ed's head on the top ladder step and Rowley gets back in the ring and climbs the second ladder. He helps Greg lift Ed up...

...and they look to SLAM ED THROUGH THE TABLES WITH TAKUYA ON THEM...

"OOOOH THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE DOWN TWO BOYS WITH ONE TOSS..." Vegeta exclaimed.

Al gets in the ring as Ed is SLAMMED OFF THE TOP...but they miss the ladder and HE HITS THE OUTSIDE FLOOR HARD!

"Oooh, nasty fall by Ed...he may be out..." Tarble said.

The WTTT look a tad bit worried as they see Ed KO'd on the floor. They look to each other in shock...and then focus on trying to get the Belts. They both reach for the Belts...but Al slowly tips the ladder and TOSSES THE WTTT OUT ONTO THE RAMP! Al begins a slow trek up the ladder, the crowd on their feet as The Elric is close to getting The Belts. Al reaches for The Belts...but then sees Takuya about to get up. Ed is slow to get up...and Al sighs. "YOU GUYS CAME FOR WRESTLEMANIAAA!" The crowd cheered back as Al looks at Ed. "ED...CLIMB UP AND WIN IT, BROTHER! FOR MOM!" Ed was confused as Al climbed back down and grabbed a chair...before climbing back up. Ed was confused...and so were the commentators...

"What the heck is that boy doing?..." Vegeta looked confused..."Win The Belt, kid!"

"What is...what is he DOING?" Tarble exclaimed.

"DON'T PULL A RAMONA, KID! DON'T TRY AND BE A HIGHLIGHT...BE A HERO!" Daffy exclaimed.

Al puts the chair in fron of him and looked down at Takuya...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**ALPHONSE ELRIC FLIPS OFF...AND LANDS THE CHAIR-AIDED SHOOTING STAR PRESS THAT PUTS TAKUYA THROUGH THE DOUBLE STACKED TABLES!**

**"AS THE DRAGONS AS MY WITNESS, I BELIEVE ALPHONSE JUST DESTROYED HIS AND TAKUYA'S OWN CAREERS!" **Iroh exclaimed.

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?! THAT BOY JUST SCREWED HIMSELF OVER!" **Vegeta screaamed.

**"ALPHONSE...THE SHOOTING STAR PRESS OFF THE LADDER!" **Tarble exclaimed. **"HE DAMN NEAR BROKE HIS NECK TRYING TO DO THAT MOVE! AND THIS CROWD...THEY'RE JUST LOVING IT!"**

**"HE WANTED TO BE A HUMAN HIGHLIGHT REEL INSTEAD OF A HERO? WELL GOOD FOR HIM!" **Daffy exclaimed. **"NOW HE'S HURT AND HE STILL DOESN'T HAVE THE WIN YET! MOM WOULD BE SOOO PROUD!"**

**"YA GOTTA GIVE HIM THIS THOUGH...DOC...THAT WAS AN AMAZING FEAT THAT CAN'T GO UNWATCHED OR OVERLOOKED! BUT LOOK AT ED..." **Bugs exclaimed. **"HE'S IN A STATE OF SHOCK!"**

**"HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!"**

THE CROWD IS IN A RAUCOUS AS ED JUST STARES AT HIS BROTHER IN THE REMAINS OF THE MOVE. TAKATO IS IN DEAR SHOCK AS WELL! HIS PARTNER JUST GOT PUT THROUGH THE DAMN TABLE! ED AND TAKATO STARE AT EACH OTHER...AND THEN SLIDE BACK INTO THE RING AND BEGIN CLIMBING THE LADDER! ED AND TAKATO MAKE IT TO THE TOP AND BEGIN BRAWLING, TRADING PUNCHES BACK...AND FORTH...BACK...AND FORTH! THE CROWD WAS IN A STATE OF UPHEAVEL! SOMEONE WAS GOING TO WIN...THIS...MATCH!...AND ED AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINES TAKATO OFF THE TOP! ED IS THE LONE MAN AT THE TOP!

"ED! ED! THE ELRIC BROTHER'S GOT THE BELTS!" Tarble exclaimed. "THE ELRIC BROTHER'S GOT THE BELTS!"

"ALL FOR MOM, KID! GO TAKE 'EM DOWN!" Bugs exclaimed.

Ed pulls The Titles...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...BUT SAM WINCHESTER CLIMBS ONTO THE LADDER! He grabs The Belts...along with Dean, who is on the ladder next to them! Takato climbs that ladder and tries pulling The Title Belt down! ALONG WITH ED, WHO DRAGS A THIRD LADDER INTO THE RING! Ed climbs that ladder and tries to pull The Belts from Edward. Riley climbs to the top and grabs onto The Championship, trying to pull it down! An ALL OUT WAR for The Championships ensues in the air!

"This Division, with fire alit under it since late last year, has ben TRYING TO GET TO THE WRESTLEMANIA SPOT WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Tarble exclaimed. "AND NOW THEY'VE FINALLY GOT IT!"

"IT'S PANDEMONIUM ON THOSE LADDERS!" Daffy exclaimed. "WHO'S GONNA PULL IT DOWN?"

The sixe men at the top desparately try pulling The Tag Title Belts down...and...

...

...finally...

...

...

...

...THE ROWLEY JEFFERSON GRABS DEAN WINCHESTER AND PULLS HIM OFF THE LADDER...AND GREG RUNS IN AND DELIVERS THE TOUGH BOMB ONTO A CHAIR!

"OH, WE ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THE WTTT!" Iroh exclaimed.

Greg & Rowley grab the three ladders...AND PUSH EVERYONE OFF OF THEM ONTO EITHER THE MAT OR THE HARD RING FLOOR!

"THE WTTT JUST PUSHED OFF EVERYONE FROM THE LADDERS! THEY'RE...THEY'RE IN COMMAND!" Daffy exclaimed.

"AND NOW...THEY'RE SETTING UP THE LADDERS!" Tarble exclaimed. "THIS CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET!"

Greg & Rowley set the ladders up...with one ladder going through the next to top rung of the ladder! Rowley grabs one of the chairs and, in his first ever instance of authority, looks over to Greg and commands him to climb! Huey slides in AND ROWLEY SLAMS THE CHAIR OVER HIS HEAD! Greg nods and climbs the left ladder before walking on their make-shift walk-way! Rowley runs over to Rolf and NAILS HIM HARD IN THE GUT WITH THE CHAIR BEFORE SLAMMING IT OVER ROLF'S BACK!

"GREG & ROWLEY...THIS CROWD IS NUTS! AND ROWLEY'S TAKING DOWN EVERYTHING THAT STEPS INTO THE RING!" Bugs exclaimed.

Greg grabs The Title Belts...

...

...and Rowley SLAMS THE CHAIR INTO RILEY'S GUT...BUT EDWARD WON'T BE DENIED! HE GRABS THE CHAIR FROM ROWLEY...

"OOOOOOH, EDWARD...HE STILL WANTS THAT-"

Tarble is interrupted as TAKATO KICKS EDWARD'S GUT, CAUSING HIM TO DROP THE CHAIR...AND LIFTS HIM UP...AND GIVES HIM THE SIT-OUT POWERBOMB!

"THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR TRYING TO INJURE TAKUYA!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Takato scolds Edward and yells at him...but ROWLEY SLAMS THE CHAIR ON HIS BACK, TAKING HIM DOWN...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..._**AND GREG HEFFLEY OF THE WTTT UNHOOKS THE BELTS!**_

"OOOOH MYYYYYY...WE...HAVE...NEEEW TOON TAG TEAM CHAMPIOOONS!" Tarble exclaimed as the CROWD STOOD ON THEIR FEET IN APPLAUSE!

THE BELL RINGS AS "HEROES" BY JIM JOHNSTON PLAYS! GREG LOWERS THE TITLE BELTS AND STARES AT THEM BEFORE JUMPING DOWN FROM THE LADDER AND LOOKING AT ROWLEY! ROWLEY HUGS HIS BEST FRIEND...AND FOR ONCE, GREG ALLOWS IT!

"Here are your winners; and The NEEEW Toon Tag Team Champiooons...Greg Heffley & Rowley Jefferson...THE WORLD'S TOUGHEST TAG TEAM!" Goofy exclaimed as Greg handed Rowley a Belt and raised their hands in the air!

"WHAT...did we just witness?...WHAT did we just see?" Tarble was in shock.

"As WAR, Tarble...a BIG, VIOLENT WAR!" Vegeta said. "We were promised The WWE's Most VIOLENT Tag Team Match of All Time...and I think we were able to deliver."

The cameras pan around the ring to show the carnage: The Freeman Boiz, The EPA, The Winchesters, The Elrics, Digi-Blaze (Alphonse & Takuya were carted off)...their bodies were down...and the table debris all around the ring, the bend ladders, the dented chairs...the blood splatters on random spots in the ring...all indicate a battle took place here.

"Bodies...bodies, debris, blood, sweat, and tears EVERYWHERE..." Daffy said, "A war took place here alright. And the winners? MY picks! The World's Toughest Tag Team! And y'know what...I dare ANYONE to even TRY and give me a reason as to WHY these kids DON'T belong as the winners? Face? Heel? RR? Who CARES? Tarble said earlier that whoever won this...was going to be immortilized. And whoever won this was going to be AMAZING! And you couldn't say a BAD THING about the winner. Well here are your winners."

"And the duck is right! I picked mah boiz The Freemans...but The WTTT, former NXT Tag Team rejects...beat The NXT WINNERS and SCREWED OVER THEIR ONE SHOT...and got themselves a WIN at WRESTLEMANIA!" Vegeta said. "NOBODY can detract from that! They won THIS GRUELING MATCH! They shortened their careers...and now...they're TOON TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! NOBODY...can disrespect that!"

The WTTT walk up the ramp and hold their Tag Titles in the air, cheers and applause flood in from the crowd! Suddenly...

...

...SOUICHI walks out. Greg & Rowley, his stablemates, branch mates, and all around good friends, received Souichi with a giant hug. The crowd cheers for this moment as the boys who nobody but Souichi saw something in were being congratulated by the guy who gave them a second chance.

"That's just a touching picture, no doubt." Iroh said. "They say Souichi doesn't care for his team...well I'm no huge fan of Souichi's, but that looks like care to me. It's a touching moment for a stable that people gave no second thoughts towards. Five months ago, Souichi Sugano and The Wimpy Kids were two separate entities. One went nowhere after his debut and two were kicked out of NXT. Then the one who went nowhere went to the kicked out duo and gave them a second chance. Souichi & The WTTT became The T.R.U.T.H...and then THAT spiraled into The Rookie Revolution. But throughout it all, Souichi & The WTTT still consider themselves The T.R.U.T.H...that's dedication."

"I tip an ear to that." Bugs said. "And I tip an ear to The New Champions."

Greg Heffley & Rowley Jefferson, with Souichi behind them clapping, lift up their NEW Toon Tag Team Championships and yell out to the heavens, the crowd clapping, applauding, and cheering the duo and trio as they all celebrate together.

"Six months ago...they were The Wimpy Kids." Tarble said. "NOW...they are Greg Heffley & Rowley Jefferson, The World's Toughest Tag Team...and now they're The World's Toughest Tag Team Champions!"


	59. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown Hell in a Cell

A helicopter is heard...

"What the..." Vegeta heard it and looked around.

"...What IS that?" Iroh looked around as well...

...until everyone looked up at the sky...

...and found four helicopters with The Air Force Logo on them. The 'Copters hover over the stadium, all four carrying something under them..

...THE CELL

"Ooooooh boy..." Bugs said, "Business...is ABOUT TO PICK UP!"

The helicopters hover over...and a HIGHLY audible command of "Lower the cell." is heard. The helicopters engage their cranes...and the ominous cage lowering music plays as The Cell is slowly lowered from the sky down to the stadium.

"Even The CELL gets a big entrance!" Tarble exclaimed.

"This one's going to be brutal. This is more than bad blood..." Iroh said. "This started with Goku vs. Yusuke...it's going to end with Gohan vs. Yusuke."

"And after having to team together because of that moron Anarchy, the blood's going to flow EEEVEN MORE!" Daffy exclaimed.

The cell makes it to the ground, its resting spot for now. The cranes that were holding it were raised...and the crowd is ecstatic...

...until the bell rings.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest….. is The Hell in the Cell Match, scheduled for one fall!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Here we go folks. Hell in a Cell. One on One. Gohan vs. Yusuke..." Tarble said.

The fans are silent….

Then, with a blast of fireworks, The 2nd DBZ US Theme plays and the crowd goes absolutely nuts! Gohan comes out, wearing his attire from "Broly -Second Coming"! The big Titantron had a glowing Four Star Dragon Ball amongst a purple background.

"Making his way to the ring first; from West City; Gohan!"

"Ken Anarchy, for four weeks, made Yusuke and Gohan team up. Why? Because he's a sick individual." Vegeta said.

"Ken wanted to conduct an experiment; have the two rivals team without them fighting. How would it go?" Bugs said. "How do ya THINK it would go?"

"Those two, for MORE THAN A DECADE, have been feuding on and off. Big rivals from the Attitude Era. And Gohan and Yusuke have traded wins and losses." Tarble said. "But THIS MATCH...may just be the be all end all to their rivalry.

Gohan pumps his right fist as he runs down the aisle and the ramp, with ramp fireworks going off as he runs. Gohan slides into the ring, rotating his body ninety degrees in the process. He gets up from his slide and jumps onto the top rope and pumps his right fist once again, making the crowd cheer even louder. Gohan jumps down and settles in the right corner of the ring.

"FINALLY...the match to END IT ALL!" Daffy exclaimed. "HELL IN A CELL!"

Yu Yu Hakushow theme plays, the crowd cheers loudly The song continues to play but Yusuke doesn't come out, much to everyone's confusion. The fans become silent with confusion.

…

...

Then suddenly...

...

...

_**I look to the sky but there's nobody watching. **_

_**Left here behind I'm alone and forgotten, **_

_**So now, the world belongs to me **_

_**The world belongs to me **_

The large Titantron has the YuYu Hakasho Logo spin around in front of a red background with black "spirits" movig out.

"The World Belongs To Me" by My Darkest Days begins to play. Fans begin to cheer loudly yet again as Yusuke finally comes out from the backstage area onto the stage, wearing his attire from The Dark Tournament Saga.

"And his opponent; from Japan; Yusuke Yurameshi!"

"The one who's going to take this one tonight. Yusuke's been itching to RAVAGE Gohan, and FINALLY...a REAL DEAL ending to their rivalry is imminent!" Daffy exclaimed.

So many roads that I've taken

When nobody thought I could make it

And even though I had to go it alone

I still survived when you live in darkness there's always confusion,

Sometimes your mind will provide the illusion

And your whole life can change in the blink of an eye, yeah

"This rivalry didn't even START as Yusuke vs. Gohan! It originally was Yusuke vs. GoKU! The Hall of Famer and The Future Hall of Famer have traded blows in the past! Goku will tell you that after Vegeta, YUSUKE is possibly his greatest rival!" Tarble said. "WrestleMania XI featured their match, a Goku win. And Yusuke's been in MANY Manias! WrestleManias 26, 27, and 28 have seen Yusuke Main Event THREE TIMES IN A ROW! The second most! A record he shares with...ironically...GOKU! And he's Main Evented four times when adding in his WrestleMania XII loss to Megaman Volnutt! A record he shares with Henry Wong!"

Yusuke stands on the stage unmoving for a few moments before he slowly raises one arm up. A blast of fireworks comes out from behind him. He then raises his other arm up slowly and another blast happens from behind him. Yusuke holds his arms in the air for a few seconds then puts them back down,

stopping the fireworks.

So many roads that I've taken

When nobody thought I could make it

And even though I had to go it alone

I still survived when you live in darkness there's always confusion,

Sometimes your mind will provide the illusion

And your whole life can change in the blink of an eye, yeah

"And Tarble, you've listed a small portion of reasons why Yusuke is a future Hall of Famer! I've fought this guy...he's a crafty SOB...but he's a VERY good brawler! And damn, he's brutalized guys like me, Kakarot, Hercules, and the like! Kakarot's brat really is a good star, but he can't survive in a structure where there is no set rules! Yusuke's a street fighter! This FITS him! I'm sensing YUSUKE to end this rivalry here!" Vegeta said.

He starts walking down the ramp but once he's into the aisle way, Yusuke stops and looks directly at his adversary. He outstretches his arm, sticks out his thumb and pointer finger to symbolize a gun, and takes an imaginary shot at Gohan's head.

I look to the sky but there's nobody watching,

Left here behind I'm alone and forgotten, so now

The world belongs to me to live and to die by the word that is spoken

The legend's a lie and the silence is broken

So now, the world belongs to me

The world belongs to me

Yusuke finally goes up the steel steps, goes into the ring, and closes the cage door behind him, his entrance theme fading out as he does so. Once in the ring, both Yusuke and Gohan walk to the center of the ring and the two partake in a stare down. The two men continue there stare down as the Cell surrounds them, keeping the two animals in. The cell The ref makes a quick check of both competitors a the rivals continue there stare down…

…

"The tension is so thick you'd need a chainsaw to cut through it." Daffy said

…

then Yusuke slaps Gohan hard across the face. Gohan, not one to be outdone, gives Yusuke a hard slap to the face!

"TOTAL disrespect from ALL SIDES!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Tarble, respect had been thrown OUT the building for a WHILE now!" Iroh exclaimed.

AND THEN THE TWO BEGIN TO TRADE BLOWS, WITH THE REF FINALLY SIGNALING FOR THE BELL!

"HERE WE GO! THE CROWD'S RAUCSOUS! WE'RE EAGER! IT'S TIME TO FINALLY END THIS!" Daffy exclaimed.

The adversaries continue to trade blows but Yusuke soon begins to get the upper hand in the exchange. The Spirit Detective attempts an irish whip but The Saiyan reverses it into an irish whip of his own, Yusuke bounces off the ropes and Gohan hits him with takedown! Gohan immediately got on top of Yusuke and began driving punishing fists to the Spirit Detective's skull. Gohan gets off of Yusuke then picks him up and sets him up for a suplex, but when Gohan attempts to lift him up, Yusuke nails him with a low blow, he then follows this up with an atomic drop. When Gohan falls to the ground, Yusuke picks him up and puts Gohan in a sleeper, while also talking trash into the Saiyan's ear. After a while, Gohan elbows out of the sleeper and whips Yusuke into the ropes he comes back, only to be met by a vicious suke attempts to get up, but Gwen kicks him back down to the mat. Gohan grabs Yusuke 's legs and attempts to put him into a boston crab, but Yusuke kicks the Sayian away and gets back up. Gohan tries to run back with another clothesline, but then Yusuke ducks under it, and manages to nail a neckbreaker. He picked up Gohan and lifted him onto his shoulders, but Gohan started struggling. The Sayian continued to do so until he managed to get behind Yusuke and took him down with a chop block.

"No rules! No morals! These two are BRUTALIZING EACH OTHER! OOOH, THAT CLOTHESLINE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Doc, LOOK at these guys! They're just warming up! The BRUTALITY is gonna start SOON!" Bugs exclaimed.

Gohan picked up Yusuke and nailed a few rights to the face, before whipping him into the corner. Gohan ran at Yusuke full speed, but Yusuke rolled out of the way, which made Gohan crash into the corner. While the Sayian backed out of the corner, holding his chest, Yusuke bounced off the ropes and went hit a Swinging Neckbreaker on him! Yusuke stood up and then stomped on Gohan's gut, forcing him to sit up. Yuske bounced off the ropes and nailed a boot right to Gohan's face! The Sayian manages to get on his hands and knees while Yusuke manages to get right back up and delivers a kick right to the mid section, sending Gohan back down to the canvas. Yusuke then stomps on Gohans's spinal area, which makes Gohan lie in pain on the canvas. While his opponent is down, Yusuke decides to change tactics so he goes outside the ring and looks underneath. Yusuke grabs a chair and slides it into the ring, The Spirit Detective approaches the now kneeling Gohan and repeatedly smashes the steel into Gohan's spine! After the eighth chair shot to the back, Yusuke went for the cover,

1…

2…

Gohan gets the shoulder up.

"Gohan surviving those steel chair shots and kicking out. But man, he SLAMMED IT over his back pretty hard. EIGHT CHAIR SHOTS." Bugs said.

"We said they were trying to kill each other here. One man's walking out of this with a win, but BOTH are just shaving off years from their careers." Iroh said.

Yusuke picks Gohan up and hits a backbreaker, The Sayian holds his back in pain as Yusuke taunts into getting up. Gohan staggers to his feet and turns around, The Spirit Detective scoops him up onto his shoulders. But before Yusuke could do anything, Gohan repeatedly elbows Yusuke in the head, until Gohan manages to get away. Gohan lands on his feet and knees Yusuke his stomach and hits a facebuster. Gohan is wait behind Yusuke as he slowly gets up, and just as he does get up and turns around Gohan hits him with a enziguri! He goes for the pin, 1…, 2…, Yusuke kicks out.

Gohan gets Yusuke up and attempts an irish whip to the corner, but Yusuke reverses with a Whip of his own into the corner. Yusuke runs towards the cornered and hits a splash, he grabs The Sayian's head and attempts a bulldog but Gohan manages to push him away just a Yusuke goes for the move, making him land back first on the mat. Gohan gets Yusuke up, and they get get in a tieup. Yusuke manages kicks Gohan in the gut getting out of the tieup in the process, then quickly grabs Gohan and places The Sayian's head between his legs, lifts him up, and comes down with a piledriver! He goes for the pin, 1….., 2…., Gohan kicks out

Yusuke, slightly frustrated, gets The Sayian up once again and manages to lock in a side head lock but Gohan manages to reverse it into a back to back suplex. Gohan now waits for Yusuke to get up, measures him up, and gives him a spinning wheel kick to the face! Gohan picks Yusuke back up to his feet and whips him into the corner. Gohan charged at Yusuke, but The Spirit Detective caught him with a boot to the face. As Gohan staggered back, Yusuke leaped onto the top turnbuckle and leaped off for a Crossbody….BUT GOHAN COUNTERS WITH A DROPKICK!Gohan and Yusuke are both down on the mat for a moment before Donnie gets to a half-kneel, then completely back to his feet and grabs the chair that Yusuke had used earlier. Gohan then clutches the chair and waits for Yusuke to get to a half-kneel...and then...THWACK! A HARD CHAIR SHOT TO THE HEAD OF YUSUKE!

"THAT HARD HEAD SHOT! These men are just MAIMIN' each other!" Bugs cringed.

"*Replay Plays*...His head just BOUNCING off the steel after the shot!" Daffy cringed. "Yusuke's lucky that he's not seriously injured."

Gohan goes for the pin.

1…

2…

Yusuke gets the shoulder up.

"And a miraculous kick out from Yusuke after the hard chair shot to the skull." Iroh said.

Gohan, looking annoyed, exits the ring as Yusuke rolls on his stomach, his head now slightly busted open from the chair shot, slowly attempting to get up while holding his head. Gohan gets out of the ring again and looks under the ring, searching for a weapon, but as he's doing so he doesn't notice Yusuke is standing once again. Yusuke waits for Gohan to finish looking under the ring. Just as Gohan finally finds a weapon, a kendo stick, and gets up, Yusuke jumps over the ropes …AND HITS AN OUTSIDE DIVE ONTO GOHAN! The Spirit Detective grabs Gohan by the head, lifts him to his feet and smashes his forehead off the ring apron then smashing the back of the Sayian's head off the cell wall. Gohan falls to the floor holding his head in pain, Yusuke takes this moment to pick up the kendo stick Gohan had grabbed under the ring. Yusuke waits for Gohan to get up, when he does he tries to swing the kendo stick into the Sayian's stomach but all it hit was the cell wall because Gohan moved out of the way. Yusuke prepared to go for another swing with the kendo stick but Gohan hit a running knee lift, knocking the Spirit Detective back down.

"A missed kendo shot from Yusuke." Tarble said. "And that Outside Dive and the cage smash...Yusuke's really going all out here."

"Best I've seen him in a while!" Vegeta said, "Marriage, a brief break...those things have NOT stopped Yusuke's roll! As a matter of fact, the guy hasn't been able to go on honeymoon with Keiko yet because of Mania preparation! Devoted man! And his wife is pretty supportive!"

"Keiko must be worried SICK while looking at this match..." Iroh said.

Gohan then grabs Yusuke's arms and start to drag him. Gohan places Yusuke right near the cell wall closest to the commentary area, The Sayian backs up as much as he possibly can and waits for Yusuke to get up. The Spirit Detective, while grabbing the cell wall for extra support, manages to get to a standing position and just as he does so Gohan begins to run full speed…

AND SPEARS YUSUKE RIGHT THROUGH THE CELL WALL!

"GOOD HEAVENS!" Iroh exclaimed, "GOHAN SENT THEM BOTH RIGHT DOWN THE CELL WALLS ITSELF!"

"THAT DAMN KID NEVER GIVES UP! AND NOW HE'S BUSY SACRIFICING HIMSELF JUST TO TAKE YUSUKE DOWN!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"THAT WAS INSANE, DOC! HE RAMMED HIM RIGHT THROUGH THE WALL!" Bugs exclaimed.

"BOTH MEN ARE DOWN! WHO'LL GET UP FIRST?" Tarble exclaimed.

"JUDGING FROM HOW THAT ALL WENT, PROBABLY NONE OF THEM!" Daffy exclaimed.

The ref gets out of the ring and checks both competitors, both men are laid out on the floor, seemingly unmoving. Eventually Gohan begins to move, managing to get to one knee then to a standing position, he looms over the now slowly moving Yusuke for a moment before going to pick him back up. Gohan moves Yusuke over to the announce table and smashes his head off the surface, one, two, but on the third head shot Yusuke blocked it and managed to knock Gohan away with a few elbows to the face. Yusuke then grabs Gohan's head and smashes his head off the table this time then rams Gohan's back into into the cage a few times, making him fall to the floor, arching his back in pain. The Spirit Detective takes a brief breather before going back onto the attack, he grabs The Sayian again and puts him in a powerbomb position in front of the announce table. Yusuke manages to lift Gohan up into the air, but Gohan manages to latch onto the cell. Yusuke tries to get him down, but Gohan kicks him away and starts to climb up.

"Oh no...oooh no..." Tarble said.

"Kid, get DOWN from there! Nothing good EVER comes from going to the top of the cell! NOTHING!" Daffy exclaimed.

Gohan continues to climb until he's right on top of the cell.

"This guy's insane..." Bugs said.

"He's gone off the depend..." Vegeta said.

Gohan starts daring Yusuke to climb up, both the ref and The Sprit Detective looks unsure of what to do next. Yusuke continues to peer up at his opponent and whipping the blood away from his eyes.

"Don't DO IT, Yusuke! Be SMART! DON'T DO IT!" Daffy pleaded.

After some time of thinking it over and some "coaching" from Gohan, Yusuke starts to climb up as well!

"NO! NO! DON'T! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Vegeta yelled out to Yusuke.

"Just match just went from BLOOD FUELED to DANGEROUS!" Bugs said.

Eventually after some climbing Yusuke reaches the top of the cell, the crowd cheers as the two men have a stare down at the top of The Devil's Playground. The two break the stare down and both start trading punches once again but this time Yusuke gets the upper hand, once Gohan is dazed enough Yusuke attempts a belly to belly suplex but Gohan manages to get behind The Spirit Detective and nails a german suplex, sending the Spirit Detective closer to the center of the cell!

"Oh my...this is nerve racking" Tarble said sounding nervous

"Understatement of the century little brother..." Vegeta said

Gohan scrambles to get back up as a bleeding Yusuke is still on his back. Gohan goes to pick Yusuke back up, but just as he gets Yusuke to his knees, The Spirit Detective gives Gohan another low blow, Gohan grabs his crotch in pain as Yusuke manages to get up, hooks The Sayian's head in a headlock, and performs a Swinging Neckbreaker. Yusuke gets up and stomps on the downed Gohan's abdomen, once, twice, three times. Then he gets Gohan up and into another powerbomb position right on the center cell ceiling slab. Yusuke lifts Gohan up….

…

and hits the powerbomb but still holds on!…

"Yusuke with the Powerbomb onto the top of the cell!" Iroh said, "And I think he's going for another one!"

…..

Yusuke lifts Gohan up into the air again…

…..

and hits another powerbomb on the same ceiling slab!…

….

But Yusuke STILL holds on!…..

….

He lifts Gohan up once again…

…

...

...

Then hits a release powerbomb…

...AND THE IMPACT MAKES GOHAN BREAK THROUGH THE CELL SLAB AND LAND HARD ON THE RING MAT!

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" The entire crowd screamed in sheer shock then started chanting "HOLY SH*T, HOLY SH*T, HOLY SH*T"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tarble screamed in shock and horror

Everyone, from the crowd to the commentators were in complete disbelief but the one who seemed the most shocked of them all was Yusuke himself...

"Is-Is Gohan moving at all? I can't tell." Bugs asked hesitantly

"That-that was a great move by Yusuke" Daffy said, but it sounded forced.

"Ye-Yeah of course it was. Lets see Kakarot's Brat get up from that." Vegeta said, but just like Daffy it sounded forced and the last part almost sounded like he WANTED Gohan to get up

Tarble and Iroh didn't say anything, both still shocked.

Yusuke, his face covered in a mix of fresh and dried blood, looks down from atop the cell, still shocked at what happened, as ref quickly gets the ring checking on Gohan. Yusuke grabs the edge of the cell opening, lowers himself down and jumps back into the ring. The Spirit Detective sits in the corner, looking exhausted as the ref continues to check Gohan's condition while also signaling for help in from the back

"Where are the damn EMT's? The match is over so get the hell out here" Vegeta said sounding rather irritated.

"Folks we apologies you had to see this match end like-Wait hold on" Tarble suddenly stops himself. "Something is going on in the ring."

Back in the ring….

…

Gohan begins to stir…

"He's-He's moving…." Iroh said

….

Then Gohan starts moving more, managing to roll onto his stomach

"You don''t think he's trying to….." Bugs words dyed in his mouth as he continued to watch in the ring…..

…

Gohan, despite the ref's words slowly attempts to push himself up

"Oh theres no way. Theres just no way" was all Daffy could say

….

The crowd starts to rise in volume with cheers as Gohan manages to get to one knee….

"I don't believe it" Vegeta stated in shock

The crowd begins cheering unbelievably loud while the commentators, the ref, and especially Yusuke look on once again in sheer CAUSE GOHAN HAS MANAGED TO GET TO A STANDING POSTION!

"HE-HE'S UP! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! GOHAN IS BACK UP!" Tarble shouted

"HOW IS HE EVEN CONSCIOUS AT THIS POINT?!" Vegeta added

Gohan stands dead center in the ring on weak legs, the crowd still cheering loudly, as Yusuke gets up from his seated position in the corner looking both shocked and a tad bit angry. He gets right up into Gohan's face and screams "WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU STAY DOWN?!"…..and Gohan gives Yusuke a hard slap to the face! Yusuke recoils from the slap, he whips his head back to face Gohan again but the Saiyan kicks him in the gut and rams Yusuke's head to the mat with a DDT!

"Gohan, with every ounce of strength he has left, FIGHTING to stay in this!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Dammit, STAY...DOWN!" Vegeta exclaimed. "You aren't WINNING THIS! You're TOO WEAK NOW!"

"Don't ever tell Gohan he CAN'T do it! Because he BELIEVES HE CAN GET THROUGH THIS WITH THE STRENGTH HE HAS NOW!" Iroh exclaimed.

Gohan uses the ropes to pull himself back up and to steady himself, he waits right for Yusuke to get into position. And just as soon as Yusuke gets on his knees…GOHAN HITS HIM WITH THE KAME KICK!

"Yeah well-HUH?!" Vegeta was in pure shock as Yusuke topples over!

"KAME-KICK! KAME-KICK CONNECTS!" Tarble exclaimed.

"This CAN'T be...this just CAN'T..." Daffy was shocked.

Gohan goes for the pin…..

…

1…..

…

2…

…

YUSUKE GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.99!

"And all is RIGHT with the world!" Daffy sighed.

"The closest count he could GET to a 3 without it being a 3..." Tarble sighed.

"Gohan fightiung hard...but so is Yusuke...and that kickout after the desperation Kame Kick proved it." Bugs said.

Gohan bangs his fist on the mat, then weakly rolls the the outside, looks under the ring, gets a trash can, and slides back in the ring with it.

"Oh boy, the trash can..." Bugs said, "Gohan wants to end this badly...and you can see the lool on his face...he's hurt...but he's STILL...BLOODTHIRSTY..."

Gohan again uses the ropes to help him up with one hand while still holding the trash can in the other, and goes to use it. But just as he reaches Yusuke, The Spirit Detective gives him a few hard right hands to the gut, Gohan recoils, dropping the trash can in the process, as he holds his stomach in pain. Yusuke takes this opportunity to pick up the trash can and waits, just as Gohan turns back around…TWACK! SLAMS THE TRASH CAN RIGHT OVER GOHAN'S HEAD!

"AND THE WEAPON GOT USED AGAINST HIM!" Daffy exclaimed. "AND THE KID IS DOWN!"

Yusuke, rather then go for the pin, lifts Gohan up and positions him over the trash can…..AND PERFORMS THE SPIRIT DRIVER ONTO THE TRASH CAN!

"BALLGAME!" Vegeta exclaimed. "SPIRIT DRIVER! LANDED RIGHT ON HIS HEAD! Y'know what THAT means?..."

YUSUKE GOES FOR THE PIN!…

1…..(GAME!)

…

…..

2…(SET!)

….

…

3!

"AND MATCH! YUSUKE WINS!" Vegeta smirked.

The crowd booed as Yusuke rolled off of Gohan, looking up to the sky as he grins happily.

"Here is your winner; Yusuke Yurameshi!" Goofy announced.

"Gohan LOSES after that hellacious match." Tarble said, "But Yusuke WINS...and, what could be called an extension of The Goku-Yusuke rivalry, this rivalry...this 20 year rivalry...was won by Yusuke."

"That IS deep when you think of it like that, doc." Bugs said.

Yusuke looks up at the cage being raised and smiles as he rolls out the ring, celebrating his win. Keiko runs out and grabs her husband, helping him up the ramp.

"What a devoted wife..." Vegeta said, "And what a match! Albeit a few surprises happened...but Yusuke won in the end. Yusuke BEAT Gohan and BEAT Kakarot! He beat two people in one night! What a guy!"

Gohan, meanwhile, sits in the ring and contemplates the events of this match. He looks around, seeing the fans cheer him on, and sighs. He gets up and just begins thinking.

"And wow...you have to wonder...what's going on in Gohan's mind during all of this..." Iroh wondered.

"All of the years spens feuding...and he LOSES. He loses for both AND his dad." Bugs said.

"Well who cares? He should get over that as well as Taiki's future win over Goku." Daffy said.

"Oh quiet..." Bugs groaned.

"The brat fought well! But he just wasn't the better man tonight! Big deal." Vegeta shrugged.

"Poor kid..." Tarble sighed.

Gohan shakes his head and sighs as he stands in the ring...confused...but thinking...


	60. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown Ash vs Linus

The arena is silent, and then, suddenly, the lights dim down. An orange hue engulfs the stage as a giant pumpkin arises from the stage. The crowd boos...as the beginning intro to "Nobody Likes Me" by Deuce starts to play...

_**Nobody likes me **_

_**No one likes me**_

_**But I don't like them **_

_**Uh huh, I don't, nu uh **_

_**Nobody likes me **_

_**No one likes me**_

_**But I don't like them **_

_**Uh huh, I don't, nu uh **_

The fans roar into a booing frenzy, as Linus Van Pelt, wearing a black hood and orange shorts and green boots, walks onto the stage from the pumpkin. He walks down the ramp sneering at the booing fans that line it.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first, from Birchwood, Minnesota! He is the "Prophet of the Great Pumpkin", Linus van Pelt!"

_**All this hate that you gave me, **_

_**It turned me to rage, **_

_**Now Im burning in flames, **_

_**All the things that you said, **_

_**They've been stuck in my head, **_

_**Now Im at it again, an addict, **_

_**Welcome to Hell bitch you cant do notin about it. **_

"As I've stated before...if there's ANYONE in this business who has challenged Ash so POWERFULLY, it's Linus." Daffy said. "This entire feud started last year...from one bad moment with one time when Ash didn't give Linus a rematch during a moment in his career where he felt inadequate. And Linus put Ash out for months when he slammed him through that glass table. Ash came back for revenge...and now here we are."

_**Outta my way faggot, **_

_**You heard what I said damn it,**_

_**I am an automatic, ready to fire back at, all of you f*ckers laughing, not gonna lie Ive had it. Im gonna wreak havoc, everyones dieing, dont matter. This is my chance, maybe my last, and if i leave theres no way back. This is your fate when worlds collapse, I took my pain now Ill give it back.**_

"And the streak, for the first time in a WHILE, is in true jeopardy. Nobody has been so seen as a favorite against Ash on the onset of a Mania match as much as Linus is. This kid is heavily favored. And I can see why." Bugs said. "The BROTHERHOOD of Mutants is in his corner. And the mindgames have been ASTRONOMICALLY in Linus's favor. Ash has barely gotten a DROP of momentum in this rivalry. Linus has STOMPED him in terms of momentum."

_**[Truth]: I give it back, give it back, only one of us will laugh last. **_

_**(Deuce: now Ill give it back) I give it back, give it back, break this whole f*ckin world in half.**_

"Linus's Fourth WrestleMania appearance, making appearances at XV, 25, 27, and 28." Tarble said. "And this match can be THE match that sends Linus into the Hall of Fame in an instant. 17 years...17 careers have been downed. And Linus may just be the 1 in that record."

Linus slides into the ring, and climbs a turnbuckle, shouting at the fans. He gets down and walks around the ring, waiting.

"I got the feeling he may..." Vegeta said. "The gut says Linus has this..."

The 'Tron displays a 3D Poké Ball that's spinning in the center of a blue shining background...

Then…..

The side-trons displayed a 17 on one side and a 0 on the other...and the 'Tron began counting down opponents...

Tag Team Gauntlet (XII) (Roll-Up Pin on Eggman shown...)

Roger & Derek Generic (XIII) (Crossbody on Roger shown...)

Batman & Superman (XIV) (Small Package on Batman shown...)

Shawn Michaels (XV) (Superkick to HBK shown...)

Henry Wong (2000) (Superkick to Henry shown...)

Tai Kamiya (X-Seven) (Dive off the Cell onto Tai shown...)

The Blob (X-8) (Superkick to Blob shown...)

Kane (XIX) (Superkick to Kane shown...)

Luffy and Davis (XX) (FU to Luffy shown...)

Brock (21) (Superkick to Brock shown...)

Big Brother (22) (FU to Big Brother shown...)

Big Brother (23) (FU to Big Brother shown...)

Sasuke and Naruto (24) (FU to Sasuke shown...)

The Duckies (25) (Attitude Adjustment to Brother shown...)

Wolfgang (XXVI) (Attitude Adjustment to Wolfgang shown...)

Danny Phantom (XXVII) (Superkick to Phantom shown...)

Ben Tennyson (XXVIII) (Attitude Adjustment to Ben shown...)

Now...

17-0...

...

_**I want to be the very best **_

_**Like no one ever was **_

_**To catch them is my real test **_

_**To train them is my cause**_

The crowd became electric with very loud cheers as The Pokemon First Theme Movie Remix played through out the arena! Ash came out, wearing his black shirt and stared at the ring, his face holding a serious expression and his eyes filled with a large amount of hatred and determination.

"And introducing his opponent! From Pallet Town, Kanto Region! He is the "Very Best", Ash Ketchum! "

"This guy...Seventeen WrestleManias...and all of them wins. The BEST names in the business at their times...and Ash has beaten them all." Tarble said. "And yet this one match...may not end in Ash's favor..."

"Nooo sir..." Vegeta said. "Because Linus is being smart. DQ Ash, tie...it's not about winning, it's about ending the streak. And THAT is what it's all about right now. And Linus is POISED to do that right now!"

_**I will travel across the land, **_

_**Searching far and wide. **_

_**Teach Pokemon to understand **_

_**The power that's inside**_

"It's so darn dishonorable...but it IS smart." Bugs said...

_**Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) its you and me **_

_**I know its my destiny **_

_**Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend **_

_**In a world we must defend **_

"In this business, ya gotta get DIRTY in order to make a career. Nobody's ever made a career off of being a goody good. And Linus LEARNED that during this feud. Now we're about to see the 'unbreakable' get broken. Eat your heart out, Dragon Girl!" Daffy said.

_**Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) a heart so true **_

_**Our courage will pull us through **_

_**You teach me and I'll teach you **_

_**Po-ke-mon, gotta catch 'em all**_

"Look at Ash...focused...primed...ready." Iroh said. "His eyes have never left Linus. But with The Brotherhood looming about...this may not go so well...he'll need a LOT of eyes on his side...but I feel 18-0 is on the menu...it HAS to be. This stage...it gives him and Undertaker powers beyond their own abilities. WrestleMania gives them this...power."

Ash stood in the center of the stage, staring down Linus in the ring then he makes a quick walk down the ramp, to the ring area, and slides. Never once breaking his gaze away from the "Prophet". Once in the ring Ash stands still and waits for the bell to ring while still keeping his glare directly on Linus, who just glares back.

"Ready to end it all...ready to find a way to end this rivalry and either keep intact or break the streak...that is the goal here for either man...so interesting to see how this unfolds." Tarble said.

The bell rings, and Ash goes straight to work with a serious of relentless hard fists, kicks, and knife edge chops straight away! Linus attempt many times to block or counter but Ash just continues his assault. After all that he whipped Linus into the corner, and ran at him, but Linus caught him with a boot to the face. Linus charges at Ash for a clothesline, but Ash ducks under it, gets behind Linus, and hits him german suplex.

"Starting out like a house of fire, Ash is taking it to Linus and doing his best to make him pay!

Linus rolls over, and attempts to get up, but Ash sends him back down with a thunderous kick to the face. The Pokemon Trainer quickly follows up by getting on top of Linus and starts whaling on him with repeated punches until the ref tells Ash to back off, to which Ash reluctantly did so. Then Ash picks up Linus by his head to a standing position, and with a running start chucks him over the ropes, to the floor, making the crowd cheer. The ref starts the count, 1….., 2….., but Ash rolls out the ring, making the ref already have to restart the count Ash picks up Linus, puts him in the bear hug position, and rams Linus' back into the ringside barriers, one, two times before letting Linus go and fall to the floor, arching his back in pain. Just when the ref reached the count of 5, Ash rolled back in the ring then rolled out restarting the count again.

"Ash needs to make sure he doesn't disqualify HIMSELF here." Iroh said.

"Remember...even DQs are Ash's enemy here. Even a DQ can end the streak." Tarble said.

1...2... Ash went to pick Linus back up but Linus managed to rake the Pokemon Trainer's eyes, 3….., 4… then took him down with a chop block. (Tarble: Linus playing the DQ game effectively. He's trying his best to make sure Ash stays out for a disqualification.) 5…., 6…. Linus went to pick Ash up but Ash managed to push Linus away and quickly get back in the ring, with Linus soon following suit. They both were back in the ring and got back to their feet, Ash ran at Linus, but The Prophet managed to leap frog over him. Ash ran into the ropes, bounced off them and was then hit with a hard dropkick to the jaw by Linus, falling to the mat! Ash managed to get back up but was dazed, Linus took the opportunity to kick Ash in the abdomen and planted him with an impactful DDT! Linus quickly went for the cover, 1…, 2…Ash kicked out! As Ash lies on the mat recovering, Linus slithers into the corner and waits for just the right moment. Just when Ash gets to his hands and knees, Linus thrusts himself out of the corner and hits a knee to the side of the head. Linus went for another cover, 1…, 2…, Ash kicked out yet again. Linus lifts Ash up and goes for a snap suplex but Ash blocks the attempt and hits a snap suplex of his own. The two get to their feet and Ash starts firing repeated chops and punches onto Linus before putting him down with a neckbreaker. Ash then starts to stomp on Linus' head repeatedly, after the seventh stomp, Ash picked Linus up and lifted The Prophet onto his shoulders in firemen's carry position. However Linus started hitting repeated elbows to the side of Ash's head, until he managed to get off Ash's shoulder, get behind him, and lock in a sleeper hold. Ash tries desperately to get Linus off his back however he can but The Prophet only seems to tighten the hold. Ash manages to run into a corner and turn around, making Linus slam back first into the corner, making him let go of the hold.

"That Sleeper looked like the beginning of that Security Lock submission, but Ash got free from that just in the nick of time." Bugs said. "But that Linus...doc, he's doing what he said...trying to end the streak, not win the match entirely."

"And Ash is too focused on beating Linus to a pulp. It's all in Linus's hands here." Daffy said. "He's gonna use psychology to screw this kid over."

Linus is now in the corner, Ash takes a quick breather then goes back over the Linus. Ash lifts The Prophet up to the top turnbuckle, the The Pokemon Trainer goes to the top rope as well, he puts Linus in position for a Superplex. But Linus blocks the attempt and starts punching Ash's sides repeatedly. Linus manages to loosen Ash's hold enough to push him back down to the mat, The Prophet positions at the top and waits for Ash to get back up. Once he does so Linus leaps off for a crossbody...

...AND ASH CATCHES HIM IN MID AIR AND TURNS IT INTO A SNAP SCOOP POWERSLAM!

"LOOK AT THAT! He just plucked him right from the air!" Iroh exclaimed. "What strength and reaction time!"

Ash goes for the cover, 1...

...

2...

...

Linus gets the shoulder up at 2 and three quarters!

"Close, but no cigar. But Linus needs to AVOID close calls like that!" Vegeta said.

Ash picked up Linus and nailed a few rights hands then went for an irish whip but Linus reversed it into an irish whip of his own, once Ash got to the ropes however held onto them, stopping himself. Linus charged forward but Ash pulled the top rope down, making Linus fall over it and land on the outside, right where the commentary table. Ash follows suit, and the ref starts the count once again, 1..., 2..., Ash went to pick Linus back up but Linus knocked Ash away with a few shots to the gut, making him recoil back in pain...3..., 4..., Linus turns Ash around, grabs him from behind, and positions them both in front of one of the announce tables...5,...6,...Linus goes for a belly to back suplex but Ash starts elbowing Linus' head repeated, (Bugs: Doc! Ya gotta get back in that ring NOW!) ...7,...8,...Linus looses his grip, Ash takes this chance to break free and run back in the ring,...9...Linus manages to recover and get back in the ring as well.

"So close! So close! For BOTH of them!" Bugs said.

"Linus almost missed it trying to enter back into the ring himself! But what a near tie! That streak was hanging on by a tiny THREAD!" Vegeta said.

Both men are back in the ring and both scramble back to there feet and then Ash and Linus start to trade blows. Linus begins to get the upper hand in the exchange with very punch. But suddenly Ash started to fight back harder and began backing Linus up with repeated hard punches of his own. Ash managed to daze Linus enough to grab him and whip him into the ropes, Ash went for a superkick as Linus bounced back, but Linus ducked it and bounced off the ropes. Ash turned around, only for Linus to nail him with a running DDT! Linus got up then he picked up Ash, hooked him in a Full Nelson, and hit a dragon suplex on him! Linus holds on, stands up with Ash, and nails a second dragon suplex on him! Again, Linus holds on to Charlie, stands up...AND HITS A THIRD DRAGON SUPLEX ON ASH! Linus goes for the pin!

"Linus may just get a definitive win ANYWAY!" Tarble exclaimed.

1...

...

2...

...

ASH MANAGED TO GET THE SHOULDER UP!

"PHEW! Another near-fall! Ash is still up and kicking! The crowd is still into this right now! But Linus, he is MAD!" Iroh said.

Linus frowned and gave the ref a death glare.

"The look of a person who believes he had it won." Tarble said.

"He needs to stay on Ash. Don't get angry YET, kid!" Daffy said.

The Prophet then got up, went over to one of the turnbuckles, and started untying the top turnbuckle. The ref stops Linus, tells him to back up, and starts to fix the turnbuckle. While Linus and the ref were busy in the corner Ash managed to get up, and charged toward Linus, but Linus caught sight of Ash and moved out of the way, making Ash crash right into the ref! Both men fall to the mat, Linus sees this and appears to have and idea.

"What's that slippery snake doing?..." Bugs wondered.

He slithered out of the ring, went over to the announcer area, grabbed a steel chair, and then got back in the ring.

"What's he doing with the chair?" Tarble exclaimed.

"Any means necessary!" Vegeta said.

Once in the ring, Linus waited to see both the ref and Ash stir. When he finally did Linus lifted the chair up, slammed it hard on the mat, slid the chair over to where Ash was, laid on the mat, pretending to have been hit by the chair.

"Oh WAIT? OH THE SNEAK!" Tarble exclaimed.

"He's going to try and pull a play from the Book of Guerrero!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Oh how INGENIOUS?"

"If the ref puts the fals two and two together, Linus HAS THIS!" Iroh said.

However, little to Linus's knowledge, Ash was the one who came to his senses first. Ash saw the chair close to him, then saw Linus on the ground holding his head, The Pokemon Trainer then looked over to the ref and noticed he was having a harder time shaking off the bump.

The crowd started to cheer as Ash's face grew an evil grin, he quickly grabbed the chair went over to Linus...

"I think Linus's plan is about to run into a little-"

AND SLAMMED THE CHAIR HARD INTO HIS BACK!

"-SNAG!" Bugs exclaimed as Linus rolled around in ACTUAL pain!

Ash quickly threw the chair over to the ramp area, soon after the ref finally managed to recover, unaware of what just happened. Ash then went over to Linus, picked him up, lifted him onto his shoulders...AND NAILED AN ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!

"AA! AA!" Tarble exclaimed.

"OH NONONO!" Vegeta was in shock.

"HAHAHA! CHEATERS NEVER WIN! IT'S G'NIGHT FOR THE PUMPKIN BOY!" Bugs exclaimed.

Ash went for the cover...

1...

...

2...

...

LINUS BARELY MANAGED TO KICK OUT!

"Oh man...Linus...he kicked OUT! The Streak was supposed to end there, but Linus managed to kick out and show off the energy he has left!" Daffy said.

"Good job, kiddo! C'mon, Linus! Keep on trucking!" Vegeta said.

"Another near fall, and Linus's cockamamie schemes aren't working!" Iroh said, "He need to start fighting HONORABLY!"

Ash looks stunned that Linus managed a kick out but doesn't dwell on it for long as he picks up Linus again and goes for another Attitude Adjustment. But Linus suddenly starts to struggle on Ash's shoulders until he's able to get off and land behind Ash. Once behind, Linus grabs Ash and hits a belly to back suplex. Linus gets up and rather then going for the pin, The Prophet goes into a corner waiting for Ash to get up. The Pokemon slowly makes his way back up, when he finally does get up and turn around to face Linus...LINUS GOES FOR A SUPERKICK OF HIS OWN...BUT ASH DUCKS IT AND LINUS ACCIDENTALLY KICKED TO REF SQUARE IT THE JAW!

"STRIPED SHIRT DOWN! STRIPED SHIRT DOWN!" Bugs exclaimed.

"The ref is out! Linus accidently took down our referee!" Tarble said.

"And NOW...chaos shall ensue!" Vegeta said. "In LINUS'S favor!"

Linus is surprised at what he did at first but soon focuses his attention back to Ash. The Prophet charges at Ash and The Pokemon Trainer charges at Linus and both lay the other out with a clothesline!

"Double Clothesline, both boys are down for the cou-oh no no no!" Iroh exclaimed...

...As both the wrestlers and the ref are lying on the match, The Brotherhood of Mutants start coming out from the back and start making there way down the ramp, making the crowd boo loudly. Avalanche leads The Blob, Scarlet Witch, Toad, and Quicksilver down the ramp.

"Oh here comes the advantage!" Vegeta said.

"Linus is about to screw over Ash right here...right NOW!" Tarble said. "This isn't even fair!"

But just as they get half way down the ramp...they get attacked from behind by Tracy and Richie, two of Ash's Pokemon friends! Tracey attacks Quicksilver while Richie attacks Toad!

"WAIT WAIT, IT'S TRACEY AND RICHIE! TRACEY AND RICHIE! TWO TIME TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! TRACEY AND RICHIE ARE HERE TO HELP!" Bugs exclaimed.

Tracy and Richie fight with everything they have, but the Brotherhood start to get the upper hand by taking advantage of the 4 on 2 advantage. Scarlet Witch is barking orders in the back.

"Oh but look at the OBVIOUS!" Daffy scoffed. "Just COULDN'T work over the disadvantage! They were STUPID for coming out here!"

However just as it looked like things were going bad...Dawn & May run out and attack Scartlet Witch! May pushes SW into Dawn, who DROPS HER WITH A SPOTLIGHT KICK!

"DAWN & MAY COMING OUT AND HELPING SHUT SCARLET WITCH UP!" Bugs exclaimed.

"But Tracey & Richie STILL need help with the four Brotherhood males!" Iroh pointed out.

Aaand then...

The Pokemon Rival Theme shot throughout the arena...

"No way...no way..." Vegeta was in shock...

...as GARY OAK CAME RUSHING OUT THE BACK TO THE SHOCK TO THE BROTHERHOOD AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ARENA!

"GARY M'FIN OAK! GARY M'FIN OAK'S RETURNED! HE'S AN EQUALIZER!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THE RIVAL TRAINER IS HERE FOR WRESTLEMANIA TO HELP OUT HIS OLD RIVAL!" Iroh exclaimed.

"MY STUDENT IS HERE? AND HE ISN'T HELPING LINUS?" Vegeta was flabbergasted...

The fans start to go insane with cheers as Gary comes down to help Richie and Tracy! Gary ducks a right hand from The Blob...

...

...AND PICKS THE BIG MAN UP ON HIS SHOULDERS BEFORE DROPPING HIM WITH A THUNDEROUS SHELLSHOCK (Sit-Out Fireman's Carry Front Slam)!

"AND GARY ALREADY TAKING DOWN THE BIG BLOB! AND THE POKEMON TRAINERS ARE PUSHING THE BROTHERHOOD BACK UP THE RAMP!" Bugs exclaimed.

"THIS IS INSANE! HE HAD EQUALIZERS?" Daffy asked.

"YOU BET HE DID! ASH WASN'T UNPREPARED!" Tarble said.

Soon the Pokemon group were able to push the Brotherhood back to the backstage area!

"And all is EQUAL again! And once again, it's just Ash vs. Linus!" Bugs said.

Back in the ring both Ash and Linus were slowly slowly getting back to there feet, while the ref however looked to still be unconscious.

"Both men still down, but...oh no, who is..." Daffy's eyes widen..."IS THAT?"

Then suddenly someone else started rushing from the backstage area...

And the fans started to cheer as they saw BROCK heading toward the ring!

"BROCK! BROCK HAS RETURNED! WE HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN A WHILE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"OH NOW THIS IS JUST WRONG! THIS IS WRONG!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"THIS IS ALL FAIR AND LEGAL! ALL FAIR AND LEGAL FOR SOMEONE LIKE LINUS!" Tarble said.

Brock got down the ramp, picked up the chair Ash had thrown back up and got into the ring. Brock looked right at Linus who was still getting back up.

Linus finally managed to get to his feet. Brock glared at the boy who hurt his best friend months ago and who had beat him later that same month. Ash also had managed to get up and looked up and smiled as Brock glared at Linus and swung AND NAILED ASH HARD IN THE SKULL WITH THE STEEL CHAIR!

"WAIT, WHAT THE HELL?" Tarble was agast.

"OH MY COD! WHAT THE SHELL WAS THAT?" Bugs was shocked.

"BY THE DRAGONS...DID BROCK JUST-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID WE JUST SEE?" Vegeta was JUST as shocked as he cut Iroh off!

"B-B-BROCK JUST SWUNG THE CHAIR ONTO ASH'S SKULL!" Daffy exclaimed.

Everyone, from the crowd, to the announcers, and even to Linus at what just happened. Brock stared down at Ash for a few moments then got out of the ring and walked back up the ramp with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What the HELL?...what the HELL?" Tarble was at a loss for words. "BROCK JUST...HE JUST..."

"SWUNG THE CHAIR AT HIS OWN DAMN FRIEND! What did we just witness?" Vegeta said.

Linus looks around...then looks to the downed Ash...and then smiles...

"No no no, not like THIS!" Iroh said.

"That son of a bitch Brock's just gave Linus the keys to the driver's seat of the match and the damn win!" Tarble said.

Linus at first didn't know what to do, realizing he couldn't get a win without the ref, Linus went over to the down ref and tried to shake him awake. But Linus soon stopped shaking when he looked back and gave an evil smirk as another ref started running toward the ring much the the fan's dismay.

"Hahaha! AND THE END IS NEAR! NEW REF...NEW RULES! NEW WINNER!" Vegeta was excited.

Once the new ref got back in the ring Linus went over to Ash and picked him back up. Linus let the stumbling Ash go...ran the ropes...

...

AND TAKES HIM DOWN WITH THE L-SWING (Running Moonlight Drive) AND DRILLS ASH DOWN!

"BALL..GAME!" Vegeta said.

"Linus is about to STEAL IT!" Bugs said.

Linus then picked him up and placed Ash right onto his shoulders...

"Oh this is just adding insult to injury..." Tarble said.

"And it's the BEST kind of insult!" Daffy said.

His evil smirk grew as the crowd started booing and shouted "THE STREAK IS OVER!"...

AND LINUS PERFORMED AN ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT ON ASH!

"ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!" Vegeta exclaimed. "HAHAHA! ASH KETCHUM...YOUR STREAK...IS-"

Linus went for the pin as the crowd booing intensified...

1...(GAME!)

...

2...(SET!)

...

ASH KICKED OUT! THE FANS WENT FROM BOOING TO CHEERING IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!

"-MATCH! WAIT...WAIT WAIT, WHAT?" Vegeta was shocked.

"ASH KICKS OUT! ASH KICKS OUT! HE'S STILL GOT SOME FUMES IN THE TANK! HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"WELL THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS! STAY DOWN, YOU MORON!" Daffy exclaimed.

Linus sat up in pure shock, he looked at the ref shouting "WHAT?!" At the ref. Linus went for another cover 1...,

2...,

AND ASH KICKED OUT AGAIN!

"ON ANY OTHER GIVEN NIGHT, THIS WOULD'VE BEEN ALL OVER...BUT WRESTLEMANIA GIVES EVERYONE A BOOSTED EDGE! ESPECIALLY TO ASH! SEVENTEEN YEARS WILL NOT END YET!" Bugs exclaimed.

Linus looked to be beside himself! He started slamming his fists into the mat over and over.

"Linus getting overly frustrated here. And Linus was in Ash's head...but all of this is getting to HIS head!" Iroh said. "WrestleMania is giving Ash this ability...and WrestleMania's screwing with Linus's head..."

The Prophet got up and started shouting at his downed opponent, "YOUR SUPPOSE TO LOSE! THE GREAT PUMPKIN SAYS SO! ITS MY DESTINY TO KILL YOUR STREAK!"

"C'mon, kid...calm it dooown..." Daffy said.

After that Linus lifted Ash up again and got him to be in a standing position. Linus bounced off the ropes and runs toward Ash for the L-Swing...

...BUT ASH GRABS LINUS AND GETS HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS!... .

...AND ASH HITS AN ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT FOR A SECOND TIME!

"ANOTHER ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! ASH JUST RECOVERED AND TOOK LINUS DOWN!" Tarble exclaimed.

"OH NO NO! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Vegeta questioned.

"ASH KETCHUM JUST PULLED OUT THE RABBIT FROM THE HAT!" Bugs exclaimed.

ASH GOES FOR THE PIN AND HOOKS THE LEG!...

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"ASH KETCHUM...IS EIGHTEEN AND O!" Tarble exclaimed as the bell rang and Ash's music rang over the arena.

"THE STREAK LIVES! THE STREAK LIVES!" Bugs exclaimed. "ASH KETCHUM HOUDINI JUST ESCAPED ANOTHER WRESTLEMANIA WITH A WIN!"

"Here is your winner; Ash Ketchum!" Goofy announced as The Titantrons all displayed "18-0" graphics. Ash looked up and stared at the new extension of his streak...

...but he wasn't happy...

"Ash Ketchum, in a hard fought, hard won match...but not without a few hiccups..." Bugs said.

"'Hiccup'...is an understatement..." Daffy said.

"*Replays start* Linus tried his BEST to disqualify Ash, get Ash counted out, tie with him..." Tarble said. "He was SMART the entire time! And the ref got knocked out...but then Ash started having things go his way again! The Brotherhood got intercepted by The Pokemon Anime Trainers, with a returning Gary Oak shockingly coming to Ash's aid! And then..."

"...Then Brock ran out...and...SLAMMED THE CHAIR OVER ASH'S HEAD! And we want to know...WHY?" Iroh wondered. "WHY did Brock do it? But Ash...he persevered. The L-Swing and Attitude Adjustment onto him did NOT end him. The second pin did NOT end him. But The L-Swing into The Attitude Adjustment ENDED LINUS! And Ash is now 18-0 at WrestleMania!...but he may have lost something tonight here..."

"The Great Pumkpin was right...Ash DID lose tonight..." Vegeta said. "He lost BROCK. Great Pumpkin can't be wrong."

Ash stands in the ring as Linus rolls out...but just can't celebrate his win. He looks to the fans and weakly tries to celebrate...but his heart isn't in it...

"Why, Brock?...Why? We need an explanation..." Tarble said...


	61. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown Dan vs Broly

The crowd anxiously awaits the the next match...

...

And suddenly the arena turns dark...

...'The Tron displays a black and blue fire...

...

And the crowd cheers LOUD AS METALLICA IS ON THE SIDE OF THE STAGE!

"Metallica...yeah...we've got bank..." Bugs said as he nibbled on a carrot.

And "Enter Sandman" by is starting out...

...and the crowd boos loud as Broly walks out, clad in his white pants and and red covering. He turns Legendary Super Saiyan before walking down the ramp.

_**Don't forget, my son**_

_**To include everyone**_

A giant amount of boos rained down from all over the arena as Broly came out onto the stage, an evil expression on his face as he made his way from the stage down the ramp.

"The following is an Extreme Rules Match scheduled for one-fall!" Goofy announced. "Coming first: from The Planet New Vegeta; The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly!"

"Broly...what else can we say about this man?" Tarble said. "Only three men have defeated Broly in his career...Ted Kord in Broly's early career...Punisher when he returned to ECW...and Charlie Brown due to interference from the man facing him tonight, Dan Kuso."

"And if anyone thinks Broly can't go more than three minutes...let THIS match be the reminder that you need." Vegeta said. "This BEHEMOTH went undefeated for a year as he held The ECW World Title and mauled everyone in his way. He would've been Toon Champion after beating Kakarot...but he attacked Commissioner Slaughter and continued beating on Kakarot..."

_**Tuck you in, warm within**_

_**Keep you free from sin**_

_**Till the sandman he comes**_

Broly walked down the ramp at a methodical pace, snarling and glaring at the booing fans that line up near the ramp area.

"Broly's one of the best strongmen in the ring, and he's also the deadliest." Bugs said.

"This all started when Dan beat The Rumble Elimination record, getting 17 eliminations in ONE Rumble. He BEAT Broly's old record of 16. And Broly, who had stole the number 40 spot, was one of the eliminations." Daffy said. "Broly cost him The Rumble...but Broly didn't attack him for that reason. No...Broly attacked him because he WANTED to. And he screwed Dan out of The World Title. And then Dan did the DUMBEST moves in history...he ENTERTAINED Broly...and NOW look where he is."

_**Sleep with one eye open**_

_**Gripping your pillow tight**_

_**Exit light**_

_**Enter night**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Off to never never land**_

"This is a match that should never have happened like this. Dan should have inserted his foot into his mouth." Iroh said. "Now his foot may be FIRMLY displaced. Tonight...Broly has promised to KILL Kuso."

When he reached the ring area, Broly looked around the arena at all the booing fans before climbing onto the apron and then climbing over the ropes to enter the ring. The 'Tron then displayed a glowing Pyrus Bakugan marble...

The Bakugan Battle Brawlers English opening starts to play, the crowd cheers loudly he song continues to play but Dan doesn't come out, which makes the cheers start to slowly die down

…

...

Then suddenly the Bakugan English Opening Theme suddenly changed...

...

_**Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes.**_

_**Nobody tells you where to go from here.**_

_**Seems like fates pulling you.**_

_**Decisions have to be made.**_

_**The best path is the hardest earned.**_

"Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu plays starts to play, which is followed by a returning large amount of cheers. The lights begin to do a strobe effect of red, orange and yellow lights go off as a loud screech from above is heard. Suddenly...

...a red Dragonoid flies in from the skies and circles the arena! The crowd cheers loud as the Dragonoid lands on the stage. DAN hops off Drago's back receives The Bakugan as he turns back into a marble. The Battle Brawler looked extremely focused as he stared at Broly from the stage.

"What an entrance! Entering by air! What a way to travel!" Iroh.

"His entrance OUT of this arena will be tragic." Daffy said. "So Broly promises to KILL this guy...and ya know what he does?...He PLAYS INTO BROLY'S HANDS MORE! Going so far as to interfere in his matches! You don't DO THAT!"

"He BRUTALIZED Norman and his family inside the ring!" Bugs argued. "Broly DESERVED what he got the next week!"

"Norman volunteered his old moronic behind! Everyone warned him! And May and Max got in the way! You don't blame a bull for GORING you when you so OBVIOUSLY should've gotten OUT of there!" Daffy said.

"Kuso's been having issues with The Resistance of AWE on CCW. But tonight...this big man is Dan's concern. He could've just had a Three Minute Challenge with Broly. No, he wants a match. And now instead of having to JUST survive...he has to WIN." Vegeta shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry. He dies he dies. It's too damn obvious."

Dan hands Dragonoid to his friend Runo in the front. He hugs his mother and says hi to Alice, Julie, Marucho, Shun, and all of the families.

"Bringing the friends to the scene of the crime." Daffy sighed.

_**Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.**_

_**Trying to keep a level head.**_

_**In the most unsettling of times.**_

_**Today I'll become the bull.**_

"Look guys, I'm not gonna play Debbie Downer tonight. I'm gonna have faith. Faith that Dan can pull through." Bugs said.

"I agree, Bugs. Surely NONE of us wants Broly to have his way." Iroh said.

Dan threw his arms up and different colored pyrotechnics went off on the sides of the stage, then he put his arms down and headed down the ramp toward the ring at a brisk pace.

"And introducing his opponent! Now residing in Santa Monica, California; Dan Kuso!"

"I don't." Tarble said. "I want Dan to live. He has a lot to live for. He's too young to go.)

"I don't want Dan dying either...but facts are facts are facts..." Vegeta sighed.

Dan made it to ring side, stepped onto the apron and entered the ring. He climbed a corner, put his hands on either side of his mouth and shouted toward the crowd "FIGHTING SPIRIT!" Which made the crowd fire back with a "fighting spirit" chant.

"Fighting Spirit chants from the crowd. The spirit and will inside Dan that keeps him going." Iroh said. "It's strong in him. Fighting Spirit isn't a catchphrase. It describes Dan's inner strength."

Dan got off the corner and went right in front of the Legendary Super Sayian without a single sign of fear to be shown from the Battle Brawler.

"Haha...if that is how you want to describe the ghost that's about to leave his body, go ahead." Daffy said.

The bell rings and Dan quickly goes on the offense with a fury of punches to Broly's face, but they look to have little effect. Broly then grabbed Kuso's neck with both hands, but just before he could even lift Dan up, Dan starts to kick Broly repeatedly in the mid section. Eventually Broly loses his grip and holds his stomach area in pain, seeing this Dan started up again with another series of furious punches then Dan bounced off the ropes charging right at Broly, but The Legendary Super Sayain catches him and hits a powerslam! Broly then picked Dan back up, lifted him high above his head, and threw Dan front first right out of the ring to the arena floor! Dan held his rib area in pain, Broly gave the crowd an evil grin, making them boo in response before he went to the outside to continue his assault.

"And as expected; Dan's getting BRUTALIZED. We're watching a murder in progress. We're ALL witnesses! We're ALL going to jail!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Oh QUIET, Daff!" Bugs exclaimed.

Once on the outside, Broly went to pick Dan up then attempted to whip him right into the ring post but Dan managed to kick The Legendary Super Sayian hardin the gut before he could do so. Broly bent over recoiling from the shot, Kuso grabbed Broly's head and then planted him with a DDT on the arena floor! Dan then bent down over Broly and began to rain down a flurry of fists onto the Sayian's skull before going to pick him up but just got him back up half way, Broly grabbed onto Kuso then rammed him back first into the ring post! Broly hangs onto the Battle Brawler, and rams Dan's back right into the ring apron one, two, three times then lifts Dan up and plants him with a punishing spinbuster on the arena floor! Broly went for the cover, 1..., 2..., Dan manages gets the shoulder up. While Dan is still on the floor arching his back in pain, Broly goes over to the steel steps, lifts the top half with ease and waits for Dan to get back up. Once he does Broly charges forward with the steel steps but Dan manages to hit Broly with a running front chop block, making Broly fall and land face first right on top of the steel steps!

"Dan's getting a head of steam right about now! He could come back into this and take over the match from that one reversal!" Tarble said.

"Dan finally in control of the match, but NEVER say that Broly is done." Iroh said.

While Broly held his head in pain on the steel steps, Dan took this moment to take a quick breather before looking under the ring and pulling out a kendo stick and waits. Just as Broly got his head off the steps and go to one knee...THWACK! A HARD KENDO STICK SHOT TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD! The force from the shot made Broly fall right back on top of the steel steps, Dan saw this and quickly moved to Broly's front, lifted the kendo stick high and began to hit Broly's head off the steel steps with the kendo stick 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 whole entire shots!

"Kuso going to TOWN on Broly's head! He nearly vaporized that kendo stick on Broly's head!" Iroh said.

"Kuso's getting some control! He's doing the right thing with keeping Broly off his feet!" Vegeta said.

Dan then rolled Broly off the steps, onto his back and went for the pin...

1...

...

2...

...

Broly kicks out at two and a half

"Had to see THAT coming..." Daffy sighed.

Dan gets up and looks back under the ring for another weapon. After a bit of searching, Dan finds looked to have found something and pulls out a ladder. When he sees that Broly is slowly moving, Dan backs up with the ladder and waits for the monster to get up. The Legendary Super Sayian gets to one knee, then eventually to a standing position, just as he turns around Dan charges with the ladder...but Broly manages to hit Kuso with a big boot before the ladder could connect. Broly picked Dan up and rolled him back in the ring, the Legendary Sayian looks under the ring himself, pulls out a steel chair, and gets back in the ring.

"Broly by himself is scary. But Broly WITH a weapon...this is going to get hellish." Tarble said.

"This may be where Broly tries KILLING Dan..." Bugs gulped.

Broly waited for Dan to stand up fully, when he did and turned around, Broly nailing Dan with a THUNDEROUS chair shot to the skull! Broly then begins to slam said chair repeatedly into Dan's back, making the Battle Brawler scream in agony, before eventually dropping the chair and going for the pin, 1..., 2...Dan manages to kick out! Broly picked up Dan, who now appeared to be busted wide open, and whipped him into the corner, he charged forward at full speed...but Dan managed to move out of the way! Dan ran at and bounce off the ropes as Broly stumbled about, and goes for a clothesline but all it does is push Broly back. Dan bounces off the ropes again and goes for another clothesline this time around it makes Broly stumble back again and lean into the ropes. Dan bounces off the ropes for a third clothesline but this time Broly flips Dan over him and over the ropes. Luckily for him Dan managed to catch the top rope and land on the apron, Broly goes for a hard right hand but Dan manages to block it and rack the Legendary Sayian's eyes. Dan takes this chance to go to the top rope but just as he gets up there Broly recovers from the eye rack and grabs Kuso by the throat.

"Ooooooh...nooooo..." Tarble got nervous.

"I don't like how that behemoth's looking at that Spanish Announce Table." Bugs gulped.

"Puma and Pantera! Get out of the way!" Iroh exclaimed.

Broly notices that Dan is on one of the turnbuckles closest to the commentary table and grins evilly. While still holding onto Kuso's neck, Broly climbs over the top rope and stands on the ring apron. Puma Loco & White Pantera flee from the table as Broly positions himself and Dan in front of the commentary table...

...AND CHOKESLAMS DAN OFF THE TURNBUCKLE AND THROUGH THE COMMENTARY TABLE!

"MY COD!" Bugs exclaimed.

"OH MY WORD..." Iroh's eyes were wide, "DAN JUST WENT THROUGH THE TABLE RIGHT FROM THE APRON!"

"I TOLD YOU...BROLY ISN'T GOING TO PLAY NICE FOR YOU MORONS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"DAN ISN'T EVEN GETTING UP! HE ISN'T MOVING!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THIS IS THE PUNISHMENT HE GETS! HE DSERVES THIS!" Daffy exclaimed.

Dan lay motionless on the floor as Broly got up, went over to where Kuso was, and went for the pin...

1...

...

2...

...

DAN MANAGES TO BARELY KICK OUT!

"WHAT?" Daffy spat his coffee out!

"Dan...kicked OUT? HOW?" Vegeta was in shock.

Tarble smirked. "Fighting Spirt, guys...Fighting Spirit..."

Broly, looking rather irritated, picks Dan up and places him right on the Daffy & Bugs announce table. Broly gets on the table as well, gets Dan up, grabs Dan's head and prepares for a Gigantic Spike. But just as he was about the throw Dan, Mr Fighting Spirit managed to connect with a kick to the groin. While Broly still has Dan's bloodied head in his grasp, his grip did loosen, and it loosened even more when Dan kicked him in the groin again, and again, and on the fourth kick Broly let go of Dans head and grabbed his lower era in pain, making him go down to on knee. Dan got behind Broly and planted him with a dropkick to the head, send The Legendary Sayian down.

"When ya got the chance, DO IT!" Vegeta chuckled. "I'd be doing the SAME THING."

"Broly down again! And he's safe from the crushing blow. But look at his face...the all too known crimson mask..." Iroh said. "Dan's face is a testament to the beating he's been taking."

Dan gets off the table, his face completely covered in blood, looks under the ring, and pulls out another ladder. Dan sets the ladder right in front of the announce table and started to slowly climb up.

"Oh no, Dan...Dan, don't you DARE! You're gonna kill YOURSELF?" Vegeta shook his head.

"Dan has to win by ANY MEANS NECESARRY!" Daffy exclaimed. "And if THIS is the only way to win..."

The crowd started cheering louder with every step Dan took. The bloodied Kuso eventually managed to get to the very top of the ladder. Dan took a look around the arena before leaping off...

...AND PUT BROLY THROUGH THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE WITH A PYRUS SPLASH!

"BY THE DRAGONS! PYRUS SPLAAASH! PYRUS SPLAAASH!" Iroh exclaimed.

"DAN TOOK A SUICIDE MISSION OFF THE LADDER AND TOOK BROLY WITH HIM! PYRUS SPLASH ONTO THE BIG MAN! BROLY'S LAID OUT AND DAN IS HURT BUT MOVING!" Tarble exclaimed.

"BUT IF BROLY KICKS OUT, THEN HE'S JUST PUTTING HIMSELF THROUGH DEATH!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Dan crawls over and goes for the pin!...

1...

...

2...

...

Broly manages to get the shoulder up at 2.99!

"OOOH!" Bugs shook his head. "Sooo close..."

"No cigar, rabbit. Broly isn't going to go down like a normal man. Dan needs to realize that." Daffy said.

Dan sat up looked frustrated, whipping the blood away from his eyes. Dan gets up, lifts Broly up and rolls The Legendary Sayian back in the ring. Dan the goes over to the times keeper area, grabs the ring bell, and gets back in the ring himself. Dan saw that Broly was slowly starting to move again so he waited for the right moment. And just as Broly got to a standing position and turned around...DAN SLAMMED THE RING BELL OVER BROLY'S HEAD!

"THAAAT wakes you up!" Bugs exclaimed.

"Broly's hearing all forms of ringing in his head right now!" Iroh chuckled.

But rather then go for the pin, Dan gets the chair Broly had used earlier, got Broly back up, placed him right over the chair... AND HITS A PYRUS-PLANT ON BROLY ON THE CHAIR!

"PYRUS PLANT! BROLY'S HEAD DRILLED INTO THE CHAIR!" Bugs exclaimed.

"PIN HIM! PIN HIM, BOY!" Iroh exclaimed.

Dan went for the cover again!...

1...

...

2...

...

BROLY GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

"OH MY COD...WHY IS THIS MONSTER NOT STAYING DOWN...HE HAS TO...HE HAAAS TO!" Bugs exclaimed.

"Look at Dan! Look at his friends and family! In their heads, they KNEW that Pyrus-Plant was the end!" Tarble exclaimed.

Dan has a look of sheer disbelief on his face, he looked at the ref as if he were crazy but once he knew it was indeed a near fall, Dan brushed a hand over his bloody face and through his hair, thinking of what he had to do. Dan placed Broly's head on the steel chair then rolled out of the ring. Mr. Fighting Spirit got another chair from the time keeper's area and headed back to the ring. Dan however noticed before getting back in the ring that Broly had managed to roll off of the other chair placed under his head. The crowd started to shout when they got a good look at Broly's face... The Legendary Sayian's head had been busted wide open!

"Oooooh, the big man's busted open..." Iroh said.

"Nooo...no, that is NOT a GOOD thing." Vegeta shook his head.

"Broly's bleeding for the first time since The 90s!" Tarble exclaimed.

Dan got back back in the ring as Broly slowly got to one knee. Dan had the chair and waited, Broly placed a hand to his forehead and went he looked at his hand his eyes widened when realized he was busted open...

"Broly coming to the realization that he's been cut open..." Tarble said.

"Oh boy...oh boy..." Vegeta began to feel sick...

Broly's body began to tremble, his face twisted in sheer rage, and closed his hand in a fist. Dan decided to not wait any longer and slammed the steel chair on Broly's back, but it didn't seem to have an effect. Dan hit Broly in the back again with the chair but again it didn't seem to do much. Broly got to a standing position, still trembling in rage, Dan went for a third chair shot but as before it did nothing. Broly whipped around to face Dan, with a murderous look in his eyes as blood continued to poor down his face.

"Broly...looks...PISSED..." A tinge of fear shot down Tarble's spine...

Vegeta got up. "KUSO! GET OUT OF THERE! NOW! YOUR LIFE IS NOT WORTH THIS MATCH! GET OUT OF THERE!"

But Dan didn't hear him...

Dan went for another chair shot...and Broly punched the chair right into Dan's face and breaking the chair in the process! Broly then grabbed Kuso by his head, lifted him back up, positioned over the other chair...AND HIT A GIGANTIC SPIKE ON THE CHAIR! But Broly didn't stop there, he then lifted Dan back up, lifted him back up, raised Dan high into the air...AND PERFORMED A OMEGA BLASTER!

"Kuso, stay down! Stay down, you moron! He may SPARE YOU if you let him WIN! It's a PRIDE THING! JUST LET...THE SAIYAN...WIN..." Vegeta exclaimed.

"I agree..." Tarble gulped. "That LOOK on Broly's face...that TWISTED grimace...that wasn't a normal Broly cocky expression. THAT'S the Broly that's going to kill."

"Dan...just...lie down." Iroh sighed. "It is tough...but..."

Broly went for the pin...

1...(Game...)

...

2...(Set...)

...

NO! DAN BARELY MANAGED TO KICK OUT!

"And Ma-WHAT THE HELLY HELL?" Vegeta did a double take.

"NO NO NO! DAN...DO NOT...I REPEAT...DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!" Tarble exclaimed.

"DAN KUSO, YOU DUCKING MORON! YOU'RE TRYING TO DIE?" Daffy exclaimed.

"KUSO, YOU FOOL! LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!" Iroh exclaimed. "A LOSS IS JUST A LEARNING EXPERIENCE!"

Broly got up and screamed at the ref, who backed away from the angry monster in fear. Broly went out of the ring, grabbed the steel ring steps, and threw them into the ring. Broly got back into the ring and went over to the bloody Kuso. Broly lifted Dan up, placed him right in front of the steel steps...

...

...AND HIT A GIGANTIC SPIKE ON DAN ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!

"OOOOOH...Noooo, the way his head LANDED on the steps! Broly's finished this kid! Time for the-"

Vegeta was cut off...

...

...as Dan began to get up again. Broly's growled in severe rage...

"Kuso...staaay dooown...don't turn Fighting Spirit into DYING SPIRIT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

But Broly got Dan up, grabbed his head again...AND HIT ANOTHER GIGANTIC SPIKE ON THE STEEL STEPS!

"My cod!...Broly STOP! STOP!" Bugs begged, "DAN, PLEASE, JUST STAY DOWN!"

Chants of "JUST STAY DOWN! JUST STAY DOWN!" flooded the arena as Broly kicked Dan.

"Listen to your family...your FRIENDS!...THE FANS!" Bugs exclaimed. "We all know you're brave kid! Just stay down!"

The ref told Broly told to stop so he could see if Dan was even able to continue, but Broly ignored him and walked towards Dan again...

...

...Who began to slowly pick himself up!

"YOU GOT BALLS! YOU GOT BALLS!" The crowd chanted!

"KUSO, YOU SON OF A BITCH, STAY DOWN AND LIVE ANOTHER DAY! DON'T JUST DO THIS TO YOURSELF!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Kuso spits up blood and coughs up a bit before staring down an entirely flabbergasted Broly. Dan looks like he can barely stand...and nearly falls over at one point.

"This kid isn't alright!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Ring the bell referee!"

The referee goes to ring the bell...

...but Dan completely stops him. He grabs the ref's hand and pulls him back. Broly slowly walks up to Dan...

"I-I-I don't know...WHAT is their to prove? WHAT?" Daffy exclaimed in absolute confusion.

"Fighting Spirit won't die...unless you FORCIBLY kill it..." Iroh solemnly stated.

Broly scowls at Dan and asks him, "Where would you like to be buried, Kuso?" Dan stares up at The Legendary Super Saiyan...

...Dan responded...

...

..."Right next to your career."

Dan SPITS IN BROLY'S LEFT EYE!

"Oh no..." Vegeta said.

ANGERED...AND ENTICED...

...Broly picked Dan up again, grabbed his head...AND HIT A GIGANTIC SPIKE FOR A THIRD CONSECUTIVE TIME ON DAN ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!

The commentators couldn't even say anything. Dan was laid out cold...

After all of that Broly finally goes for the pin...

1...

...

2...

...

3!

Broly gets up from the pin to sit up on his knees, whipping his blood covered face and glaring at the booing crowd. Once he got to a standing position, the ref attempts to lift Broly's arm up in victory but The Legendary Sayian looks at the ref angrily and he backed off.

"Here is your winner...Broly..." Goofy could barely announce the winner.

Broly turned his angry glare down at Dan, whose face was completely covered in a lot more blood then Broly's. The Legendary Saiyan continues to glare down at Dan for a few more moments before finally leaving the ring. EMTs and other health officials ran down the ramp past Broly. Kuso's friends and family hopped the barricade as well.

"...He wouldn't stop." Vegeta sighed. "He just wouldn't stop..."

"Fighting Spirit doesn't mean be an idiot..." Daffy said.

"Guys..." Tarble looked up, "Dan's unresponsive..."

Broly walked back up the ramp and to the backstage area, his face still showing severe anger coming off it...

Back in the ring the ref checks on Dan, trying to get him to respond.

"Dan...Dan..." Vegeta said. "..."

The crowd cheered for Dan, hoping that would get some kind of response from the Battle Brawler. But nothing worked. The EMTs felt that it was some trauma to the head from all the Gigantic Spikes that caused this. His mother cried as Dan wouldn't move. "FIGHTING SPIRIT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" chants broke out...but...

...nothing.

"...This is tragic..." Bugs took off his headset and buried his face in his hands.

"...DAMMIT!" Vegeta threw his stuff off the table. "YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED DOWN, YOU MORON? WAS IT WORTH IT?"

A doctor tells an EMT to call the time.

"10:22 P.M., Severe Head Trauma." He said.

The crowd went deathly silent...nobody said a word...

The ref signals for some help to come down to the ring.

But then Dan starts to stir.

The crowd and the commentators paid CLOSE attention...

Seeing this the ref goes over to Dan to check him out again.

"What..the..." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

The brawler opens his bloody eyes...and then begins to try and sit up. He begins to very slowly get back up. The ref tries to help Dan but he tells the ref not to.

"Kuso...Kuso!" Daffy was amazed!

After some time Dan managed to get to a sit up position, making the crowd cheer!

"What...the...hell? This kid's body's in a video game would be in all red..." Vegeta muttered.

"How in the world is he...he's getting up?" Tarble was SHOCKED!

After some more effort on Dan's part, he managed to get to a standing position! THE PYRUS BRAWLER, DAZED AND IN PAIN, BLOODIED AND BATTERED, INJURED AND DEFEATED, STILL STANDS UP IN DEFIANCE! When he finally got back to his feet the crowd started chanting "Fighting Spirit!" once more.

"He doesn't even look all the way there...and he's still standing..." Daffy exclaimed. "How?..."

Iroh chuckled. "Nothing else but Fighting Spirit carrying him on...this guy's determined to walk up that ramp by himself..."

Dan stumbles out of the ring and tries his best to walk up the ramp. His family, friends, doctors, and trainer follows behind him. The crowd chants "FIGHTING SPIRIT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP} FIGHTING SPIRIT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" as their crimson faced hero walks up the ramp, as if HE had won tonight.


	62. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown Goku vs Taiki

As we wait in the ring...

...

...a familiar riff plays...as The large 'Tron sports a Xros Hearts Logo in front of a sparkling red rain background...

_**Hey!**_

"Oh boy, now THIS is one I've been waiting for." Vegeta said.

_**Hey!**_

Taiki Kudo walks out, wearing red shorts with blue trimmings on the bottom and waistband. He splays his arms out, à la Legend Killer, as explosions go off at the top of the stage and a golden rain falls down onto the stage.

_**Hey! (Hey!) **_

_**Nothin' you can say! (Say!) **_

_**Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me! (Hey!) **_

_**Now, it's time to shine! (Shine!) **_

_**And you'll never take what's mine!**_

*DING DING DING*

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!" Goofy announced, "Coming to the ring first; representing Digivolution and The Rookie Revolution; from Tokyo, Japan; The Z Killer, Taiki Kudo!"

_**Take what's miiine! **_

"The Z Killer. Taiki Kudo's nickname couldn't be ANYMORE correct." Iroh said. "Since November, he has taken down every Z Fighter in the history of the business. And tonight...he wants to make it a clean sweep."

_**Hey! (Hey!) **_

_**Nothin' you can say! (Say!) **_

_**Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me! (Hey!) **_

_**Now, it's time to shine! (Shine!) **_

_**I'm gonna take what's mine **_

_**You're gonna burn in the light!**_

"A clean sweep that started with Yamcha last year..." Bugs said, "Then Tien...then Chiaotzu...then Trunks...then Vegeta...then Krillin...then Piccolo...then Gotenks...then Gohan...and now who does he want to take down?...Goku himself. And THIS...is going to be Taiki's TOUGHEST match to DATE. The Legendary Goku. THE Legend. You think of WWE, you think of The 90s, you think of Goku. And I had the opportunity to face this guy at his height, docs, and let me just say...this guy's the real deal. He's the BIG name. The TOP face. And he's a Saiyan...their fighting ability doesn't just go away after some little moment...no, they keep that fighting ability. Am I right, Prince Brothers?"

_**They tried so hard to follow**_

_**But no one caaan... **_

_**Inside, you are so hollow **_

_**You'll understaaand... **_

Taiki walks down the long ramp, ready to end the career of Goku here tonight. Signs around him vary from, "Z Killer Kills the Last of 'em", to, "SSJG Wins ALL".

"You're right, rabbit. Saiyans don't just lose ability like humans. Kakarot is as strong as he was 20 years ago. You can't deny it. And Kakarot is one of wrestling's best competitors in the ring since 1961 itself. Top FIVE caliber best of all time! One of the best power wrestlers, one of the best agile wrestlers, perfect reaction time, quick thinking; this guy acts stupid sometimes, but he has built one of the greatest in-ring reputations of all time." Vegeta said.

_**Hey! (Hey!) **_

_**Nothin' you can say! (Say!) **_

_**Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me! (Hey!) **_

_**Now, it's time to shine! (Shine!) **_

_**I'm gonna take what's mine **_

_**While you're burning inside my light! **_

"But can we really NOT talk about Taiki right now?" Daffy "The kid has defeated every Z Fighter save Goku. Y'know, beating Goku would shoot this kid's career to the moon. Possibly FAAAR past it! This guy could be getting World Title shots! Think about that! Think about it! And it isn't like it's far-fetched to think of Taiki winning! He could possibly take it all home and leave as the winner tonight! And he could be leaving...as your next World Champion, mac!"

_**I gave and you take and I'm waitin' for you **_

_**But I made a mistake... **_

_**It's clear that your fear is so near **_

_**Because I see the look on your face...**_

Taiki stands on the near right corner and holds his arms out, setting off a golden rain of fireworks above the ring. The camera pans around him, getting a full 360 shot of him..

_**You tried to hold me under **_

_**I held my breeeath... **_

_**Alone and now you wonder**_

_**What I posseeess...**_

"The Z Fighter Legacy is in so much trouble right now. Goku, once again, must defend his livelihood against those who want to make a mockery of it. I'm expecting a great match out of these two..."

_**Hey! (Hey!) **_

_**Nothin' you can say! (Say!) **_

_**Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me!**_

_**(Hey!) **_

_**Now, it's time to shine!**_

_**(Shine!) **_

_**You're gonna burn in the light!**_

The music stopped, but Taiki didn't stop posing for the crowd. Taiki poses and laughs, fully knowing he's about to face the biggest test of his career.

...

...The Titantron showed a shimmering Four Star Dragon Ball admist a a background consisting of Shenron swirling around. The side 'trons just contained the continuations of Shenron's long body...

...and then the all too famous beginning riff to "Rock the Dragon" is heard. The crowd goes NUTS as Taiki rests on the ropes.

"Heeere we go, folks..." Vegeta said.

(Dragon Ball Z!)

Goku walks out, wearing his traditional orange gi and blue weighted undershirt with weighted boots. The crowd gives him the biggest pop of the night, giving respect to the legend as he stares at Taiki.

Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!

Dragon Ball Z!

Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!

Come get me!

"Should I even COUNT how many times this guy's walked down this ramp? The NINETIES was GOKU!" Tarble said. "And everyone in this crowd here knows it! Former 7 time World Champion and a Hall of Famer! Goku PERSONIFIES Animated in EVERY sense of the word!"

"The sheer amount of love these fans give him is all deserved, Doc! I was lucky to commentate for his last four years in the business, and I enjoyed every minute of it!" Bugs said. "His battles with Vegeta, Hercules, The Hulk, Superman, Joker, The Undertaker, and a slew of others are legendary bouts that nobody has forgotten about! And this WrestleMania Match will be JUST as talked about due to the sheer immensity of the situation."

(Dragon Ball Z!)

Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!

Dragon Ball Z!

Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!

Come get me!

Goku walks down the ramp, his eyes fixed solely on Taiki. The Z Killer smirks and circles the inside of the ring.

"Taiki's like a shark. Just biding his time...waiting to strike." Daffy said. "I look at Taiki, and I see a kid hungrier than Goku, believe it or NOT! Taiki wants to prove himself in The WWE, and the best way to do that is to snap a couple necks and Punt some heads in. Goku isn't going to fall easily, THAT much I know. But Taiki ain't fallin' so quickly either."

"You're right, Daffy...Taiki won't fall so easily. But the thing with Goku is that he has a knack for outlasting his opponent." Iroh said. "Itachi's stamina and endurance is so widely talked about. But how do we forget that Goku is nowhere near a quick sprinter and done. Goku has lasted an hour in a match with Vegeta twice; once during an Ironman Match, and once just because the battle was so amazingly astounding. This match may match that one in intensity."

Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!

Dragon Ball Z!

Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!

Come, a-come get me!

"Heh...let's face it-Kakarot ALWAYS finds a way to win. And in case you've forgotten...there's an ace up his sleeve that he can bust out when needed." Vegeta said. "Kakarot's got this...because Taiki does NOT know what he's gotten himself into." Vegeta chuckled.

Dragon Ball Z!

Dragon Ball Z!

TAIKI KNEES GOKU'S HEAD AS HE ENTERS THE RING!

"Oh that cheap shot to the head! Taiki's trying to start this one early and now he's already in control!" Tarble said.

"Smart smart kid! Don't let GOKU get the upper hand on you! Cause you'll NEVER get that hand BACK!" Daffy smiled. "Smart kid!"

*DING DING DING*

"And now the match has started, and Taiki's already in the driver's seat of this match! He's taken down Kakarot, and now he's just beating on him!" Vegeta said.

Taiki pounds Goku's face with numerous punches to the face. He gets up and kicks Goku in the face, sending him back down. Taiki jumps up and STOMPS on Goku's chest, taking him down again. Taiki kicks and stomps Goku down, managing to keep the legend on the ground. Taiki nods and runs the ropes, and jumps forward, landing an Elbow to the chest of Goku. Taiki continues to stay on him and Elbow Drops his chest again. He then grabs Goku's arms and locks in a Straitjacket. Taiki keeps the hold in, hyper-extending Goku's arms. He knees Goku's back repeatedly, adding in an extra piece of pain to the hold. He keeps his knee on Goku's back, bending him over it and pulling at his arms. Taiki screams out while Goku groans and grunts while in the hold. Taiki Headbutts Goku's head, but the move hurts HIM more than it hurts Goku. Taiki tries shaking off the pain, but Goku begins to stir. Taiki grows increasingly worried as Goku begins attempting to muscle out of the move. Taiki begins kneeing Goku's back even MORE, and starts bending it over his spine. Goku groans and grunts in pain, but begins his attempt to pull out. Goku begins getting up...and Taiki is hanging onto his back! Goku gets gets onto his feet and begins powering out...but Taiki, with a Straitjacket still in, SLAMS Goku onto his back with a Straitjacket Mat Slam! Taiki smiles as the crowd boos his recovery and pins Goku. 1...Goku POWERS out! Taiki raised an eyebrow and grabs Goku's head. He knees his head repeatedly and locks in a Front Headlock before attempting a DDT. Goku lifts Taiki WAY over his head, but Taiki slips off and runs the ropes. He bounces off and Dropkicks Goku's left leg. He then bounces off the ropes again...and right into a HARD CLOTHESLINE FROM GOKU!

"And THAT'S what he needed! Kakarot's about to dominate and crush this bug. Watch THIS." Vegeta said.

"Goku is back on the offensive, and that is NOT where Taiki or ANYBODY wants to be when in the ring opposite Goku." Bugs said.

Taiki gets up and Goku Irish Whips him to the ropes. Taiki comes back and geta HARD Uppercut to the jaw, sending him down! Taiki holds his jaw and gets up. Goku picks him up from behind and gives him an Atomic Drop. Taiki holds his groin and sees Goku bounce off the ropes in front of him...and deliver a Big Boot to the face! Taiki gets up and Goku picks him up onto his shoulders and delivers a Samoan Drop! Taiki is in dire straights. He tries getting up, but Goku stomps on his back HARD, keeping him down. Goku holds his foot on Taiki's head and jumps into the air...Taiki rolls out of the way of the big stomp to the head! Taiki gets up in the far right corner...but Goku CORNER CLOTHESLINES him into it! Taiki stumbles about out of the corner, but Goku grabs Taiki and shoves him BACK into the corner. Goku Irish Whips Taiki into the diagonal near left corner and runs right after him. Taiki hits the corner face first, then gets his head BOOTED into the corner by Goku! Taiki stumbles around and uses the ropes to stay upright. Taiki turns around and gets shoved into the far left corner by Goku. "YOU LIKE PUNTING MY WIFE?..." Goku exclaims before he Irish Whips Taiki into the near right corner. Goku runs towards it...and DROPKICKS Taiki's head into the corner! Taiki stumbles out of the corner and Goku grabs him from behind. He runs foward and delivers a Sidewalk Slam to Taiki, dropping him to the mat! The explosive and strong Goku then grabs Taiki's head and YANKS HIM INTO THE AIR AND INTO A DOUBLE KNEE FACEBREAKER! (Tarble: THE STRENGTH OF GOKU ON DISPLAY!) Goku then Irish Whips Taiki to the ropes and knees his gut. He picks Taiki up and Front Suplexes him onto the ropes. Taiki hangs on the ropes deliriously...and Goku BIG BOOTS HIM TO THE STADIUM FLOOR!

"Goku is MANHANDLING this kid! Taiki had control...and...now...I don't know..." Bugs was in awe of Goku's strength.

"BWAHAHAHA! This brat's getting MANHANDLED!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Goku walks out of the ring and picks up Taiki. He lifts him high into the air...and lets him fall onto the Saiyans' announce table chin first! Goku picks Taiki up again...now his aura going full red. (Bugs: That's that Kaioken technique, docs! That added boost of stamina! Oooh boy Taiki's finished...) Taiki looked up and gulped as Goku delivered shot after shot to the gut of Taiki, sending out a breath of air from Taiki's lungs for every shot. Goku lets up and rolls into the ring before rolling out, restarting the count. Goku grabs Taiki and Irish Whips him into the barricade near the hard camera and Shoulders him into the barricade! Goku is primed and ready to take Taiki through the barricade and charges right at him! But Taiki moves out of the way and Goku crashes HARD into the barricades! Goku gets up, and Taiki kicks his knee and Mat Slams him HARD onto the floor. Taiki then grabs Goku and slams his head into barricade and repeats it. Goku stumbles back...and Taiki PUSHES GOKU'S HEAD INTO THE STEEL POST! Goku stumbles around the ring and Taiki walks onto the apron...and runs it...and jumps...and NAILS A DIVING BULLDOG ONTO GOKU, SLAMMING HIS HEAD INTO AN ANNOUNCE TABLE! Goku tries picking himself up from the ring floor and stands up...only to get a Shoot Kick to the legs. Goku holds his left leg and drops to his right knee. Taiki then kicks the head of Goku into the announce table! Taiki is in the zone and rolls back into the ring and back out. He then begins removing a patch of the padding on the ring floor. He picks Goku up and puts him on the ring apron. He pulls him out some more, holding his head in a Front Headlock hold. He grins and slaps his back...AND DDTS GOKU ONTO THE FLOOR, DRILLING HIS SKULL INTO THE UNPADDED CONCRETE FLOOR!

"OOOOH! Ouch! The THUD of Goku's head crashing into that concrete! That sounded too painful. Goku may be out. That DDT looked like a finishing blow." Daffy said.

"Don't count Goku out yet, Daffy. He always finds ways to come back from devastating moves." Bugs said.

"But he may be out of commission for a minute. That DDT is qualified to take down for a good moment." Iroh said.

Taiki rolls Goku back into the ring and rolls back in along with him. Taiki pins Goku and counts it. 1...2...Goku kicks out! (Vegeta: A kickout by Kakarot, but ohoho man, Kudo's got some skill to him. Of course, beating ME proved that.) Taiki grabs Goku and locks in a Headlock. He holds Goku down to the mat and rolls Goku onto his shoulders. 1...Goku rolls back onto his one right shoulder. Taiki tightens the hold and tries to choke Goku out. Goku manages to get a foot on the ropes, and the ref counts...1...2...3...4...Taiki lets go of the hold gets up. He stomps on the head of Goku and grabs his head before driving his knee through his left temple! Taiki walks to the far left corner and begins removing the turnbuckle cover. (Iroh: Dastardly tricks from the Xros General... ; Tarble: But thd ref is EVER vigilant! He caught the little sneak!) The referee scolds Taiki for removing the covering and begins putting it back into place. Taiki smirks before removing the near right turnbuckle covering. The Fusion General grabs Goku and Irish Whips him...then pulls him back in...before Flapjacking him face first onto the exposed turnbuckle! Goku falls over, and Taiki pins Goku! The referee didn't notice a thing, and counts! 1...2...Goku gets a hand on the ropes! The resilient Saiyan manages to kickout, and begins slowly sitting up. His forehead has a bit of blood trickling down from the corner Flapjack. Taiki grabs Goku's head and SLAMS it into the near left corner. He repeatedly does so before backing out of the corner and running forward. Goku moves out of the way and Taiki crashes HARD into the corner! Taiki stumbles out, and Goku runs the ropes and runs back...AND GETS A POWERSLAM FROM TAIKI! (Daffy: WHOOOA! POWERSLAM! Where did Taiki get THAT kind of strength? ; Iroh: I don't know, but it was effective in doing its job! Goku is dazed! And Taiki has the perfect pin!) Taiki hooks the leg. 1...2...Goku KICKS OUT! Taiki growls and waits for Goku to get up. He grabs his head with his arm and places his back under Goku's back...and delivers a Backbreaker! The crowd boos Taiki heavily as he poses for them. He gives them a cocky smirk...then swirls down to the mat and lands on his hands. He stares at Goku with a devious smile and stalks him like a predator...

"Uuuuh ooooh...there's that stalking...that means ONE THING..." Iroh said...

"T-Kudo Time!" Daffy exclaimed. "Taiki's ten seconds away from planting that overrated Saiyan and winning a match for the ages!"

"Goku needs to be made aware of the impending danger, or else-Oh wow..." Tarble went silent. "Uuuuuh-ooooh, Taiki's in trouble..."

"Oh boy, he is...this crowd KNOWS what's happening right now!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Taiki's eyes widen...

...as Goku's hair begins to glow gold...and a golden aura begins to form.

"Goku's glowing! Goku's glowing! Taiki's in the BIGGEST heap of trouble he's ever been in!" Bugs exclaimed.

Taiki's in shock as he gets up and decides to put down Goku! He bends over in the corner and readies himself. He runs forward...

...SUPER SAIYAN GOKU GRABS THE PUNTING FOOT...

"Oh Kudo is SCREWED!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"C'mon, Bugsy, say it!" Daffy exclaimed.

"SUPER SAIYAN GOKU HAS ARRIVED!" Bugs exclaimed.

GOKU LANDS A HARD UPPERCUT TO THE JAW OF KUDO!

"AND NOW IT'S A WAR! GOKU IS GOING TO TOWN ON TAIKI AND THE YOUNG LAD CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Iroh exclaimed.

Goku pounds Taiki's face and kicks him in the knees! He backs him up into a corner and Irish Whips him to the far left corner! Goku chases Taiki to the corner and Clotheslines him, then bounces off the ropes and lands a HARD SHOULDER TACKLE WITH THE EDGE OF HIS SHOULDER, KNOCKING TAIKI ONTO HIS HEAD! Goku bounces off the ropes and jumps into the air...and lands a Leg Drop to the neck of Taiki! Goku is FIRED UP! He screams to the crowd and powers up even FARTHER TO SUPER SAIYAN TWO! Goku heads to the top and stands tall as Taiki tries standing up. Taiki turns around INTO A DIVING MONGOLIAN CHOP! Taiki holds his shoulder blades in pain as he tries to get up and fight back. Goku grabs Taiki and yanks him up by his hair! Taiki goes for a kick to the head of Goku, but gets his foot caught. Goku growls and lifts him high into the air and SLAMS HIS KNEE ONTO THE MAT! Taiki holds his knee in pain right before Goku picks him up again! He Irish Whips him to the ropes and catches him off the rebound! He lifts Taiki HIGH into the air and then DROPS HIM WITH A PRESS SLAM! Super Saiyan Goku then grabs Taiki's legs and begins Giant Swining him in the center of the ring! Taiki is delirious right before Goku THROWS HIM! Taiki's head hits a corner post and bounces off of it! The Super Saiyan powers up some more, exciting the crowd as they chant "THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" repeatedly!

"GOKU IS PUNISHING KUDO HEAVILY! THIS IS A VICIOUS BEATDOWN DESERVING OF A NO GOOD PUNK WHO HURTS OTHERS' WIVES!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THIS IS JUST A STOMP RIGHT NOW! GOKU IS SHOVING TAIKI'S FACE INTO EVERY NOOK AND CRANNY OF THE RING!" Bugs exclaimed.

"MY WORD! MY WORD! THIS IS AMAZING! WE HAVEN'T SEEN THIS MUCH OF GOKU IN A WHILE! HE'S DECIMATING THE RR MEMBER!" Iroh exclaimed.

Goku grabs Taiki and puts him in a Double Underhook Front Headlock hold...but Taiki twists out of it and goes for a SURPRISE BRIDGE PIN! 1...Goku pushes Taiki off and The Xros General turns around...

...AND GOES FOR THE T-KUDO...

...BUT GOKU LIFTS TAIKI ONTO HIS SHOULDERS AND SLAMS HIM WITH A PUMPHANDLE SLAM!

"CATCHING TAIKI IN THAT HOLD AND LIFTING HIM UP INTO THE PUMPHANDLE! THE STRENGTH OF GOKU IS AMAZING! AND THIS BRUTALIZATION OF THE BOY IS JUST A SIGN!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Goku isn't letting up on the offense, but how much more does he need?" Tarble exclaimed.

Goku crouches over and waits for Taiki to get up...

"...Not long...nooot looong..." Vegeta said.

Goku grabs Taiki and Irish Whips him...

...Taiki hangs onto the ropes, avoiding The Drill Kick! Goku gets up and Taiki Chop Blocks his left leg, sending Goku down to his right knee! Taiki Springboards off the ropes and DROPKICKS GOKU! Goku tumbles over onto his back as a desparate Taiki covers him for pin.

1..2...Goku powers out!

"Taiki with that desparation Springboard Dropkick! He's trying to come back, but The Super Saiyan is over-powering him!" Bugs exclaimed.

"Kudo is hanging on for dear life right now. Goku's about ten seconds from ending this one HIMSELF!" Daffy said.

Goku picks Taiki up...

...and goes for The Drill Kick!...

...AND TAIKI DUCKS AND HITS THE REFEREE!

"REFEREE IS DOWN! REFEREE IS DOWN!" Tarble exclaimed.

"For crying out loud, we need Chuck Norris as our referee." Vegeta sighed.

Goku got up felt bad for KOing the referee. He grabbed the referee's hand...

...AND GETS LOW-BLOWED BY TAIKI! Taiki turns Goku around AND T-KUDOS HIM!

"NO! TAIKI TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THE RULES!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Smart thing to do when the chips are down! He NEEDS this opening!" Daffy exclaimed.

Suddenly...

SOUICHI, TIMMY, BART ALLEN, VEGETA JR, GOKU JR, GREG, AND ROWLEY RUN OUT AND ATTACK GOKU!

"THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION! THE DAMN REVOLUTION IS OUT HERE ATTACKING GOKU!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THE REVOLUTION PLAYING THE GAME OF 'TAKE THE VETERAN OUT OF COMMISSION'! GOKU ISN'T NORMAL! THIS SHOULD'VE BEEN LEGAL IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Vegeta was silent...

"OH QUIET, DAFF! TAIKI KNEW WHAT HE WAS GOING INTO! HE SHOULD'VE BEEN A MAN ABOUT IT!" Bugs exclaimed.

Souichi smirks and commands for the Revolution to pick up Goku. "I've been WAITING for this since FOREVER..." Souichi says as The Revolution throw Goku to Souichi...

...who DRILLS HIM WITH THE MAX DRIVE!

"THE MAX DRIVE CONNECTS! This is just uncalled for..." Tarble said.

"The Revolution playing the dishonor game. I should've seen it coming, but-" Iroh's cut off...

...

AS VEGETA RUNS INTO THE RING TO A MASSIVE POP! VEGETA FIGHTS THE REVOLUTION AND KICKS THEM ALL DOWN AND CLOTHESLINES GREG & ROWLEY!

"Vegeta going in there to help Goku! And that's what a friendship is, folks! Defending Goku AND The Z Fighters!" Tarble said.

"But that isn't enough! Vegeta's getting beat down SEVERELY RIGHT NOW!" Daffy exclaimed.

The Revolution beats down Vegeta and stomp him out...

...BUT KRILLIN, PICCOLO, GOTEN, TRUNKS, TIEN, CHIAOTZU, YAMCHA, AND GOHAN RUN OUT! THE Z FIGHTERS ARE IN FULL FORCE! GOHAN RUNS OUT WITH PAN AND THE Z FIGHTERS BRAWL WITH THE REVOLUTION!

"THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION VERSUS THE Z FIGHTERS! IF THERE WAS EVER A BATTLE OF PAST VS. PRESENT, THIS IS IT! THE REVOLUTION AND THE Z FIGHTERS DUKING IT OUT AT WRESTLEMANIA!

"TRUNKS & GOTEN ON GREG & ROWLEY! TIEN & YAMCHA ON GOKU JR & VEGETA JR! GOHAN ON SOUICHI! KRILLIN ON TIMMY! PICCOLO ON TAIKI! THE REVOLUTION IS GETTING BEAT BACK!" Iroh exclaimed.

"OH MY COD, THIS IS A WRESTLEMANIA MARK-OUT MOMENT IF THERE EVER WAS ONE! THE Z FIGHTERS ARE BACK ALL TOGETHER!" Bugs exclaimed.

Vegeta got up, and Trunks & Goten walked over to him. Gohan brought Pan over and the five Saiyans circled Goku. They all held hands...

"Oh...what is this?" Iroh wondered.

"I've...never seen THIS before." Bugs said.

"Some new technique?" Daffy wondered.

Tarble chuckled. "Oh yes it is..."

The Saiyans began to glow...

...and Goku arose, his body covered in a red glowing aura...

"SUPER...SAIYAN...GOD..." Tarble exclaimed.

"OH...MY...COD...HE HAS A NEW TRANSFORMATION?" Daffy exclaimed in complete shock. "...Taiki's done."

GOKU BEING CLEARING THE RING! HE CLOTHESLINES THE JUNIORS OUT AND BOOTS BART ALLEN OUT! THE CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION TIMMY THEN GETS A CLOTHESLINE OUT, FOLLOWED BY THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS GREG & ROWLEY! GOKU THEN PICKS UP SOUICHI...AND PRESS SLAMS HIM OUT OF THE RING ONTO HIS TEAM!

"GOKU'S CLEARING HOUSE AND HAULING BUTTS TO THE CLEANERS!" Bugs exclaimed. "OH GOKU, LOOK OUT!"

Goku turns around as Taiki dives off the top with a chair...

...AND GETS A DRILL KICK INTO THE CHAIR! TAIKI IS LAID OUT!

"TAIKI'S FINISHED! TAIKI'S FINISHED!" Tarble exclaimed.

"BUT THE REFEREE...HE'S STILL KNOCKED OUT COLD!" Bugs exclaimed.

Goku shakes the referee, trying to wake him up. He slaps his face, but the referee stays knocked out. Goku shakes his head and picks the referee up...but sighs as the referee falls back down.

"He can't get the win if there's no referee!" Tarble exclaimed. Goku spent a minute trying to wake the referee up...

...but then a NEW referee ran down the ramp!

"YES! YES! A NEW ONE!" Vegeta exclaimed as he sat back down in his seat. "SEND THAT BRAT PACKING!"

"NEW REFEREE! MEANING ACTUAL WINNER!" Bugs exclaimed.

Goku rushed the referee and pinned Taiki!

"KUDO, YOU BRAT! THIS IS-"

1...(GAME!)

...

2...(SET!)

...

TAIKI KICKS OUT AT TWO!

"AND MA-GAAAH! KAKAROT, HOW?" Vegeta was in shock!

"GOKU JUST HAD A KICKOUT UNDER HIM! HOW DID THE SSJG NOT SEAL THE WIN?" Tarble wondered.

"BECAUSE KUDO IS A SURVIVOR! AND A KID LIKE THAT SURVIVES MATCHES LIKE THESE!" Daffy exclaimed.

Goku was in shock, but didn't argue with the referee. He simply sighed and stayed in one place...waiting...

"What could he possibly be doing right now?" Bugs wondered.

Goku looked over to Vegeta and waited for Taiki to stand. Taiki finally stumbled up, his head busted open, and stumbles over...

...into A NECK GRAB!

"OH! OH! AN HOMAGE TO ME!" Vegeta was excited!

"CHOKESLAM! CHOKESLAM!" Tarble announced.

Goku lifted Taiki up...

...

...AND HAS THE CHOKESLAM TURNED INTO A T-KUDO!

"OH MY COD, HOW DID HE DO THAT?" Bugs exclaimed in surpeme shock.

"TAIKI PLANTED THE LEGEND! THE T-KUDO IS LEGENDARY!" Daffy exclaimed in glee.

"DAMMIT, KAKAROT, NEVER USE MY MOVES AGAIN!" Vegeta groaned.

Taiki rushed to pin Goku!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

GOKU KICKS OUT!

"OOOOOOH YEEEEEES!" Tarble cheered. "TAIKI VERSUS GOKU IS AMAZING! THE ROOKIE AND THE LEGEND GOING AT IT WITH THEIR A PLUS GAME!"

"BUT TAIKI CAN'T LET HIS GAME SLIP A NOTCH UNDER GOKU'S!" Daffy exclaimed.

Taiki gets up and Springboards off the ropes and goes for a Flying Chuck Kick. Goku CATCHES him and BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEXES HIM! Goku then heads to the top of the far right corner. He stands tall...

...but Taiki hops to the top with Goku and JUMPS OFF WITH A SUPER FACEBUSTER!

"AS BOOKER T SAID...WITH THE GREATEST OF EEEASE!" Bugs exclaimed.

"...We're quoting Booker T now?" Daffy deadpanned.

Taiki pins Goku!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

GOKU KICKS OUT!

"Nothing is putting The SAIYAN DOWN!" Iroh exclaimed.

"WE SAIYANS ARE A PROUD RACE! WE NEVER BACK DOWN! WE NEVER GO DOWN EASILY! WE ARE THE MULTIVERSE'S GREATEST RACE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"...*COUGH**COUGH*EXTINCT*COUGH**COUGH*" Daffy seemed to "have a cold"...

Vegeta growled. "Don't make me treat you like Parker..."

Taiki was pulling at his roots, trying to figure out just HOW he was going to beat Goku!

"Frustrated kid...and I don't blame him!" Vegeta said. "I've had the saaame issue, in the ring and on the field of battle. Kakarot never stays the heck down. Something that I am not ashamed to say I'm impressed with...except when he does it to me. Then it ticks me off."

Taiki heads to the top himself...and stands up...

...UNTIL GOKU GRABS TAIKI'S FOOT! Goku climbs up...and GRABS TAIKI'S THROAT! Taiki fights back with EVERYTHING THAT HE CAN!...

...BUT GOKU STILL CHOKESLAMS TAIKI OFF THE TOP OF THE TURNBUCKLE AND HARD ONTO THE MAT!

"SUPER CHOKESLAM! A SUPER BIG BANG CHOKESLAM!" Tarble exclaimed.

"YES! YES!" Vegeta exclaimed. "LAID OUT AND KO'D AND THE MOVE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE CONNECTED!"

Goku pins Taiki...

1...(GAME!)

...

...

...

2...(SET!)

...

...

...

TAIKI GETS HIS FOOT ON THE ROPES!

"AND MAAAAAAAAAA-HOOOOOOOOOOW?" Vegeta groaned. "This bug is damn persistant..."

Goku raises an eyebrow...The Super Saiyan god is in complete shock...

"How is this kid haaanging on?..." Bugs wondered.

"The Greatest Rookie right now..." Daffy chuckled.

Goku shakes his head and goes to pick up Taiki...

...AND GETS A THUMB TO THE EYE!

"AH THE CHEAT!" Tarble exclaimed.

"IT AIN'T CHEATING IF IT'S-"

"OH STOP, DAFFY!" Bugs groaned, tired of people saying that phrase.

Goku stumbles around, and Taiki bounces off the ropes behind Goku. He comes back off the rebound, but Goku HOPS over Taiki...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND...

...Nails...The DRILLKICK...?

"DRILLKICK! DRILLKICK!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"But it didn't look like he got all of it..." Bugs was skeptical...

"Goku FINALLY-wait, huh?" Tarble was confused...

...as Goku went over to Taiki...

...AND GOT ROLLED UP IN A SMALL PACKAGE!

"SMALL PACKAGE! SMALL PACKAGE!" Daffy was in shock.

"THIS CAN'T BE..." Iroh was confused.

1...

2...

Goku flips out of The Small Package and hops onto the far right corner! He flips off INTO THE T-KUDO ONCE MORE!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Vegeta was in shock. "HE PLAYED POSSUM! HE PLAYED POSSUM!"

"TAIKI USED HIS BRAIN AND OUTSMARTED GOKU INTO THE T-KUDO!" Tarble exclaimed.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"Oooooooh myyyyy goodness..." Vegeta's jaw dropped...

"...Taiki just beat Goku. Taiki just beat Goku. Taiki just beat Goku." Bugs repeated, trying to wrap his head around the concept.

"Taiki...did he?..." Tarble was in shock...

"Here is your winner; Taiki Kudo!"

"TAIKI JUST FLATOUT BEAT THE SO-CALLED GREATEST OF ALL TIME! TAIKI KUDO BEAT THE SO-CALLED GREATEST STABLE OF ALL TIME! TAIKI KUDO PERFORMED A CLEAN SWEEP OVER THE Z FIGHTERS!" Daffy laughed. "THE G.O.A.T. IS TAIKI KUDO!"

Taiki splays his arms out and exits the ring as The Z Fighters all glared at him backstage. Taiki taunts and gloats and laughs his way up the ramp.

"He...OUTSMARTED The Legend. He PINNED Goku!" Tarble was in shock.

Taiki passed by Gohan, who ran down the ramp to help his father.

"Taiki Kudo beat all the Z Fighters...this day is just...surreal...ALL OF US went down to Taiki Kudo." Vegeta knocked over his soda cup in frustration. "DAMMIT!"

Gohan slides into the ring and stands over his defeated father. Goku shakes his head, surprised as to how he lost to Taiki. The Xros General gloats on the ramp as Goku's SSJG aura fades. Gohan sighs as he extends his hand out towards his dad. The crowd chants "YOU'VE STILL GOT IT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" repeatedly as Goku smiles at Gohan.

"That was one sad ending...but Goku's still got it. And the crowd genuinly respects that." Iroh said.

"Yeah...Kakarot's still-"

GOHAN KAME-KICKS GOKU IN THE SKULL, LAYING HIM OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!

-itWHAT THE HELL? WHA...THE BRAT...WHA-WHA-WHAT DID HE JUST DO?" Vegeta was downright shocked.

Gohan stood over his father, sporting huge scowl on his face.

"The...what...heck?..." Bugs shook his head, "First...BROCK?...now...GOHAN?..."

"B-B-But WHY?" Vegeta wondered.

Gohan yelled out, "I'M SICK OF THIS! I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF IT!" to a chorus of boos and jeers from the audience. "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" chants surround the teen as he brushes them all off. He kicks his downed father and just brushes him off, leaving him a broken mess in the ring.

"...Is this the end of The Z Fighters?...AND the family's unity?..." Tarble sincerely asked, confused as to what could happen next...


	63. WrestleMania 29: ToonTown Main Event

Cheers come around the crowd as cameras pan around the arena. Goofy addresses the raucous crowd with a joyous announcement.

"Ladieees & Gentlemeeen! Thank you all for coming to WrestleMANIA!"

The crowd cheered loud as Goofy chuckled...

"A-hyuck!" Goofy then declared, "We have have over 99,999 people in the arena! And-..."

"Goofy raised an eyebrow as he looked into the booths of stars..."Ooooh...a-hyuck...I didn't see Hernan Ortiz's mother there." Goofy said as Ms. Ortiz came back from the snack bar.

"Thaaat meeeans...we've broken the record for MOST attendance for a WrestleMania Event for Animated! Aaand for a PPV Event for ANIMATED! 100,000 people!" Goofy announced.

The 'Tron showed 100,000 on The Titantron as the thousands of people stood on their feet and cheered!

*Commercial*

A vast landscape is shown...a vast wartorn landscape...the sky has been blackened by the wages of war...

Destroyed trees, plants, and animal skeletons are scattered all over the vast plains. A torn yellow shirt with a black zig-zag hanging on a branch flies in the wind...

...a pair of goggles and a harmonica lie on the ground next to a hard blue hat...

...a sailor fuku red scarf flies next to another scarf while an Akatsuki jacket flies on a branch over head...

...a torn green jacket lies under a green watch while a torn blue shirt with a tomato flies next to it...

...right above that, a red jacket with a red marble hanging from the pocket sits next to a tattered pink hat and a red hat with a Poké-Ball next to it...

...the camera pans to a destroyed buggy car and a pair of broken goggles hanging off of the sideview mirror...and a Leaf Village headband hanging from a tree branch...

...Elsewhere on the battlefield, a tattered orange gi and a torn blue jumpsuit and white gloves lie right next to a broken Millenium Puzzle, a pair of tattered jeans shorts, and a pile of squirrel hair...

...a pair of white pants with a broken sickle and chain lie next to a Hawaiian shirt (but the shirt was probably from a Japanese girl...) and a torn yellow shirt and green tunic lies next to a jaguar print manskirt and a pile of afro hair...

...and right above all of it...an orange vest flies loosely on a branch...before flying away...

...into the hands of a person in a gas mask...

...four other figures in gas masks accompanied the one figure. They all took off their masks to reveal themselves...

...as Digivolution. The stable smirked and grinned at the fact that they were the only survivors. They stare into the sky, seeing a thermonuclear explosion that spells "WrestleMania"...

...

_"Survived the Blowup..."_

_..._

_"But Can You Survive The-"_

_**"FALLOUT"**_

_**WWE Animated & (Introducing) WCW Showdown**_

_**present...**_

_**WWE Fallout**_

_**8:00/7c! Pre-Show starts at 7:00 Eastern/6c**_

*Commercial End*

We come back to the ring, and The 100,000 fans in the arena are on their FEET!

"Folks...folks...we LOVED having you here tonight! And-" Tarble is cut off...by a giant helicopter flying hundreds of feet over the stadium.

A video of inside the helicopter is shown...a man with skydiving gear is getting ready to jump. He salutes the pilot...

...and falls back first out of the plane.

"What the heck is THIS?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"I...have NO idea..." Tarble scratched his head.

The man falls from the sky as the fans scream and shout in excitement.

"Whoever he is, he's putting on one shell of a show!" Bugs said.

The skydiver performed flips and spins in the air, and even performed a spiral.

"Haha, glad we got some entertainment tonight!" Daffy exclaimed.

The man pulled his cord...and yet no parachute came out. He continued to pull on his string, but nothing would happen. His parachute was stuck!

"Oh...ooooooh no no!" Iroh exclaimed. "His parachute is stuck! Somebody help him!"

The man fell down like a rock as he tried desparately to release his parachute! The fans screamed in terror as he got closer and closer to the arena, his body hurdling down faster than a meteor! The commentators were silent as the man finally CRASHED ONTO THE STAGE, CREATING A GIANT EXPLOSION AND CRATER!

"Oh my..." Vegeta couldn't say a word...

The smoke was everywhere...

...the fans were silent...

...and EMTs ran into the scene.

"Um, everyone, we need to cut this broadcast short. The show's been interrupted." Daffy said. "This is not scripted. This is an actual event...oh my..."

"MOVE THE CAMERAS AWAY! MOVE 'EM!" Vegeta exclaimed as he shooed the cameras away from the scene, preventing them from filming the scene. He called for the show to be cut off, doing the cut-throat hand signal. The camera man nodded as Bugs got on the microphone. The smoke and fire had yet to subside. Fans cried and were in shock at the scene...

"Everyone, we ask that you-"

"TOOOOOON TOOOOOOOOWN! MAKE SOME NOIIIIIIIIIIISE!"

The commentators and crowd looked confused...

...as out of the smoke came B-Real...and then Sen Dog and Eric Bobo. DJ Muggs was on the side of the stage. CYPRESS HILL was HERE! The fans were confused...

"...Y'all ain't leavin' this stadium! Y'all FORGET somethin'?" B-Real exclaimed...as DJ Muggs began to play the iconic beat...

"...What the..." Bugs muttered as all the commentators walked back to their seats...

_**To da one on da flamboyant tip **_

_**I'll just toss that ham in the fryin' pan like spam **_

_**Get done when I come and slam **_

_**Damn, I feel like the Son of Sam **_

_**Don't make me wreck shit, hectic **_

_**Next, get the chair, got me goin' like General Electric **_

_**And the lights are blinkin', I'm thinkin' **_

_**It's all over when I go out drinkin' **_

_**Oh, makin' my mind slow **_

_**That's why I don't fuck with the big four, oh**_

_**Bro, I got ta' maintain 'Cause a nigga like me is goin' insane **_

...and a giant red mask with black eyeshadow marks enveloped the entirety of all the Titantrons...

...and the crowd goes NUTS!

"Wait, HUH?" Tarble was confused...

...

DEADPOOL walks through the smoke! The Merc With A Mouth fist-bumps B-Real as he continues rapping.

_**Insane in da membraaane **_

_**(Insane in da brain!) **_

_**Insane in da membraaane **_

_**(Insane in da brain!) **_

_**Insane in da membraaane **_

_**(Crazy insane, got no brain!) **_

_**Insane in da membraaane **_

_**(Insane in da brain!)**_

"An insane entrance by Deadpool!" Tarble exclaimed. "He really IS Insane in the Membrane..."

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY." Vegeta exclaimed. "THAT WASN'T ENTERTAINING. THAT WAS JUST UNTASTEFUL! WE ALMOST CALLED OFF THE SHOW FOR A DEATH, WHEN IT WAS JUST THIS GOOFBALL BEING A JACKASS!"

"Calm down, Prince; it was just a little Deadpool Dark Humor." Iroh chuckled.

"You found THAT funny? What, did The Shirai Ryu massacre make you 'LOL'? Did The Kryptonians and Saiyans dying get a snortle out of you? Does that Cato guy working twenty-four hours on CCW 'til he drops make you wanna 'GUFFAW'?" Vegeta raged. "This guy...THIS IS THE REASON HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE WORLD CHAMPION, BECAUSE OF STUFF LIKE THIS! HE DOESN'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! IT'S A GAME TO HIM! IT'S ALL ONE BIG GIANT GAME FOR THE FLUKE! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE WALKING DOWN THE SAME RAMP I WALKED DOWN TWENTY PLUS YEARS AGO! HE DESERVES TO BE IN THE DAMN PRE-SHOW JOBBING TO JONESY FREAKING GARCIA! WHY ANYONE EVER BELIEVES HIM TO BE A CONTENDER IS BELOW MY FAR SUPERIOR BRAIN! BECAUSE I'D RATHER SEE ITACHI FIGHT A PILLOW! AT LEAST THE PILLOW WON'T ACT LIKE A DAMN GOOF-ASS IN THE RING ALL THE TIME! THE SAME RING THAT HOSTED HOGAN, MACHO MAN, COMMANDER DUKE, KAKAROT, ULTIMATE WARRIOR, YUSUKE, KEVIN NASH, MARIO, JOKER, SONIC, SHAWN MICHAELS, HERCULES, MEGAMAN VOLNUTT, UNDERTAKER, AUSTIN, DETTWEILLER, ROCK, GARY MOTHERFRICKIN' OAK, TRIPLE H, FOLEY, BIG SHOW, KAKAROT'S BRAT, DAVIS, KETCHUM, JERICHO, LESNAR, ANGLE, GUERRERO, PHANTOM, CENA, BATISTA, WONG, NARUTO, SASUKE, LINUS, KUSO, ORTON, AND MYSELF...IS BEING _**DESICRATED BY THIS WALKING PILE OF NO GOOD, GOOFBALL, JACKASS, SCARRED BODIED, FLUKEY, UNDERSERVING, HOE-BANGING, CANADIAN BORN AND BRED, JOKING AROUND, FOOLISH, MORONIC, STUPID-ASS, DUMBASS, CRAZY-ASS, MR. ASS, SIDE-SHOW, MUTANT, FREAKISH, BORING, IRRATIONAL, BOTTOM-FEEDING, PANDERING TO THE LOWEST COMMON DENOMINATOR, SUBJECT OF THE STUPIDEST FANS IN HISTORY, UGLY WASTE OF SCAR TISSUE AND FLESH KNOWN AS WADE 'DEADPOOL' WILSOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_"

Vegeta seethed with rage as his fellow commentators all backed away from him. Nearby fans chanted "VEGETA! VEGETA!" as the Saiyan Prince pounded his fists against the table.

_**Do my shit undercover now it's time for the blubba **_

_**Blabber, to watch that belly get fatter **_

_**Fat boy on a diet, don't try it **_

_**I'll jack yo' ass like a looter in a riot **_

_**My shit's fat, like a sumo, slammin' dat ass**_

"So you don't even think Deadpool deserves this, do you?" Tarble asked his brother, who glared at him...

"I don't even think he deserves to walk into WrestleMania in ANY CAPACITY. Even the JANITORS deserve chances! I want a spectacle for a Main Event, not a goofball running around for ten minutes before he loses, thereby WASTING my time! If I wanted to see MORONS wrestle, I'd watch Sackboy...or Psymon...or Disco Brat...or Johnny Bravo...or Cage! Internet Title or not, he's a GOOFBALL! 'Internet Title'...a made up Belt made by a goofball named Colt Anderson won by another goofball named Johnny Cage. THAT'S funny. Make an entire GOOFBALL DIVISION!" Vegeta mocked, "Let Deadpool be the KING of Goofballs! He's OBVIOUSLY fit, seeing how he JOKED his way into the...UN-Main Event-not even a true main event..."

"Well let's hear the FACTS." Bugs said, "Deadpool won The Royal Rumble, the LARGEST one ever, by knocking Dan off the apron with his signature pistol whip. Then Deadpool lost his Hardcore Title to Claude Speed. And THEN GB, feeling EMBARRASSED by the loss of a Title, STRIPPED Deadpool of his World Title shot. And then Vince McMahon forced GB to reinstate his World Title shot! GB met Mr. McMahon halfway, and Alucard fought Deadpool for the shot at X-Roads! Deadpool would defeat Alucard and then the rivalry with Itachi started."

"And THAT'S where it gets deep!" Daffy said. "Itachi would repeatedly state that Deadpool got to the main event in the worst way possible and said he didn't DESERVE The shot! Truth. He doesn't. But Deadpool and the morons behind him said he DID. Itachi gave Deadpool several shots to give up his match, and he wouldn't comply. So naturally, Itachi had to show Deadpool what The Main Event was like. And so poor Wade Junior, the freak son, got hurt because Daddy Deadpool couldn't just let go of his pride and let his shot go!"

"Quite a way to put it, Daffy." Iroh sighed. "But how can we say Deadpool DOESN'T deserve to be in The Main Event? He's fought HARD to win it AND win it BACK. Not many people have to fight for their shot TWICE! And WIN it TWICE. Deadpool debuted in October of last year at The Clash, and the Late 2012 Class of Rookies is being called Animated's best batch of rookie's since 1996-1997's group that debuted in the classic days and ran The Attitude Era to even NOW. Deadpool has a way with the fans that has called for him being the top man. He's been a Hardcore Champion and has led his team to a Survivor Series Match win! He was one half of the FWA-winning feud of Claude Speed vs. Deadpool! And yes, he lost, but the rivalry and match showed that Deadpool can main event and look credible! He was nearly a winner that night. And he won The Rumble the earlier Sunday. You can't DOUBT him as a competitor. He DESERVES this."

_**Leavin' yo' face in the grass **_

_**'Cause you know, I don't take a dulo, lightly **_

_**Punks just jealous cause they can't outwrite me **_

_**Or kick that style, wicked, wild **_

_**Happy face nigga never seen me smile **_

_**Rip dat mainframe, I'll explain **_

_**A nigga like me is goin' insane **_

_**Insane in da membraaane **_

_**(Insane in da brain!) **_

_**Insane in da membraaane **_

_**(Insane in da brain!) **_

_**Insane in da membraaane **_

_**(Crazy insane, got no brain!) **_

_**Insane in da membraaane **_

_**(Insane in da brain!)**_

Deadpool walks down the ramp...or rather STRUTS down the ramp with a cocky demeanor. He high-fives a few fans and even flips the bottom part of his mask up to kiss a random woman in the audience!

"...Moron." Vegeta growled.

Deadpool turned to the camera. "I'M HAPPY FOR YOU, A1! NOW YA GOTTA-" Deadpool pelvic thrusts to the camera and then waves bye to the camera.

"OH COME ON!" Vegeta seethed with anger. "This is a travesty...the match hasn't started and he's already being a jackass!"

_**Like Louie Armstrong, played the trumpet **_

_**I'll hit that bong and break ya off somethin' soon **_

_**I got ta get my props Cops, come and try to snatch my crops **_

_**These pigs wanna blow my house down **_

_**Head underground, to the next town **_

_**They get mad when they come to raid my pad **_

_**And I'm out in the nine-deuce Cad **_

_**Yes, I'm the pirate, pilot of this ship **_

_**If I get with the ultraviolet dream **_

_**Hide from the red light beam **_

_**Now do you believe in the unseen? **_

_**Look, but don't make you eyes strain **_

_**A nigga like me is goin' insane **_

"Vegeta...c'mon...give FACTS, please. Not your propaganda." Tarble sighed.

Vegeta's eye twitched. "You want 'facts'? Okay, HERE'S a fact: SEVENTY-NINE AND OOO! His opponent hasn't been beaten NOR pinned! He's the GREATEST Undefeated man of all time! And 79-0 is going to become 80-0 at The GRANDEST STAGE OF THEM ALL! And Itachi swore to send Deadpool crashing down the glass ceiling so he can tell all the other goofs what it was like up there while in his hospital bed!"

"And I agree! Why is the moron getting this chance? I deserve a better chance!" Daffy exclaimed.

Bugs deadpanned. "Eh, no ya don't, Daff."

_**Insane in da membraaane **_

_**(Insane in da brain!) **_

_**Insane in da membraaane **_

_**(Insane in da brain!) **_

_**Insane in da membraaane **_

_**(Crazy insane, got no brain!) **_

_**Insane in da membraaane **_

_**(Insane in da brain!)**_

Deadpool stands on the near left turnbuckle and raises a hand in the air. Deadpool takes in the atmosphere, breathing in The WrestleMania air...

"...Or The California smog..." Deadpool said as he gagged a bit.

...before dropping to the ring.

_**Insane in da brain! **_

_**Insane in da brain! **_

_**Insane in da brain! **_

_**Insane in da brain!**_

Cypress Hill ends their song, which gets a rousing ovation from their homestate! "CYPRESS HILL! CYRPRESS HILL!" chants breakout throughout the arena...followed by "DEEEADPOOOOOOL! DEEEADPOOOOOOL!" chants from the loving crowd!

"They love them some Deadpool." Tarble said. "As Iroh mentioned...Deadpool connects with the fans and entertains them in the ring and on the mic. They WANT their 'Goofball King' to win! To usher in a NEW era in Fiction Wrestling!"

"They don't know what they want...they cheer for the other goofs like Disco Twig, Sackboy, Levin, Bolin, Cage, Colt, Double D, Great Tiger, The AmGlads, and the other perpetual goofballs/losers. They're gluttons for morons..." Vegeta groaned in disgust as Deadpool played to the crowd, getting them to chant "DEEEADPOOOOOOL! DEEEADPOOOOOOL!" chants louder!

Suddenly...

...

...

...

...Every light in the arena began to shut off. The top lights, the outside lights, the stage lights...

...ina few seconds, it was completely dark...the night sky and the darkness of the stadium made it nearly IMPOSSIBLE to see...

"Oooh boy..." Tarble said.

...

...The Titantrons turned back on...revealing purple haze. The purple smoke seeped out from the back...as an organ playing one single solutary note was heard. Suddenly...

...a video played on all the screens.

_Itachi Chokeslams Naruto and pins him for his first ever win in June of 2003 for The Toon Intercontinental Championship. Then it shows him Chokeslamming Charlie (Clifford), followed by Ichigo. Then the clips get faster as the years of his career stay in the background but get bigger as the clips go on, showcasing Itachi Chokeslamming:_

_Naruto Uzumaki!_

_Ichigo Kurosaki!_

_Monkey D. Luffy!_

_Toad (X-Men Evolution)!_

_Quicksilver!_

_The Blob!_

_Avalanche!_

_Cyclops!_

_Nightcrawler!_

_The Beast!_

_Static!_

_Gear!_

_Raimundo Pedrosa!_

_The Professor!_

_Robin!_

_Beast Boy!_

_Cyborg!_

_Alvin, Simon, & Theodore Seville!_

_Tai Kamiya!_

_Takuya Kanbara!_

_Takato Matsuda!_

_Nigel Uno!_

_Hoagie P. Giilligan!_

_Wallaby "Wally" Beetles!_

_The Tough Customers!_

_TJ Dettweiller!_

_Otto Rocket!_

_Ash Ketchum!_

_Gary Oak!_

_Ed!_

_Drew (Pokémon)!_

_Batman!_

_Odd Della Robia!_

_Ulrich Stern!_

_Davis Motomiya!_

_Big Brother!_

_Goku!_

_Aang!_

_Matt Ishida!_

_TK Ishida!_

_Izzy!_

_Brock!_

_Henry Wong!_

_Lil' D!_

_Kiba Inazuka!_

_Choji Akimichi!_

_Shino Abamura_

_Neji Hyuga!_

_Rock Lee!_

_Shikamaru Naru!_

_Sora (KH)!_

_Max Tennyson!_

_Dan Kuso!_

_Justin (TDI)!_

_Duncan (TDI)!_

_Jake Long!_

_Sasuke Uchiha!_

_Bart Simpson!_

_Danny Phantom!_

_Gingka Hagane!_

_Charlie Brown!_

_Souichi Sugano!_

_Every World Champion at The FWAs 2011!_

_Alucard!_

_Thresh Crash!_

_TD Kenelly!_

_Wolfgang!_

_Linus! _

_Asheel Din IV!_

_Three World Champions at The FWAs 2012!_

_Ben Tennyson!_

_John Cena!_

_Kevin Levin!_

_Sokka!_

_Wolverine!_

_..._

The time stops at April 2013...and the counter stops at 79...and 0...before displaying said digits on the two side screeens. 79 is on the left, and 0 is on the other...

The purple haze continues to flow; but several black-cloaked figures carrying torches come out in two single file lines. The figures stand parallel to one another and take off their hoods, revealing themselves as, in order of at the top of the ramp to the bottom: Hidan standing opposite of Kakuzu, Sasori standing parallel to Deidara, Kisame standing parallel to Tobi, and Pain standing parallel to Konan and Zetsu. The haze continues to flow out...

...

...

...

...As the beginnings to "Ministry" by Jim Johnston plays...and the crowd BOOS as soon as the gong begins...

"Aaaaah here we go! The CHAMPION!" Vegeta exclaimed happily.

The guitars kick in, and even MORE smoke comes billowing out...

...as from out of the bottom of the stage...rises ITACHI UCHIHA, rising to the top of the stage on a platform. With his Akatsuki jacket on, he walks down the ramp with a slow walk. He takes his time...making everyone wait for HIM.

"The Undefeated Itachi Uchiha...what can we SAY about him?" Tarble shook his head. "So much has been said of this guy. We've REPEATED many a word. But the key word is UNDEFEATED. Since 2003, Itachi has never been pinned. He leaves for extended periods of time to take breaks from competition regularly. He always looks dominant. He's a Triple Crown Winner, vacating his previous two Belts, The Toon Intercontinental Title and later The Toon Tag Team Titles, due to 'lack of competition' as he put it. If Itachi wins tonight in his FIRST EVER WrestleMania appearance, do you think he'll leave again due to 'lack of competition'?"

"Might as well! But he might as well stay for a little while longer! Haha, he's on a 10 Year Tear!" Vegeta laughed. "The SECOND Greatest Small Powerhouse, after yours truly of course. Itachi has over ten-million advantages over everyone in the business. Surprise Strength, Agility, Speed, He can High-Fly should he choose to, Smarts, In-Ring Awareness, Great Reaction Time, and his best feature...his durability. Itachi ALWAYS outlasts his opponents. Itachi doesn't tire easily. All of these factors equal SQUASH MATCH."

Itachi walks down the long ramp, passing by each unlit torch. As he passes each torch, they light up with fire, brightening Itachi's patch. The Champion focuses ONLY on this match, nothing else; He doesn't even give DEADPOOL, his challenger, a second glance.

"Completely ignoring The Challenger...is he NOT taking Deadpool seriously?" Bugs asked. "If he isn't, this may not be such a 'FUN' match for him. He'll get torn up by Deadpool. NEVER underestimate your opponent."

"He's assessing the field and not letting anything affect him, Rabbit." Daffy said. "Such is a trait of a TRUE Champion."

Itachi enters the ring, which cues the lights to turn on. He stands in the ring with Deadpool and opens his jacket, revealing his Mangekyo World Championship Belt.

"Such a respectful Champion...wearing The Belt on your WAIST. Don't see that a lot now a days." Daffy nodded.

The music dies...but the crowd's love DOESN'T! Goofy grabs his mic and stands in the ring.

"The Following Main Event of WrestleMania...is scheduled for one-fall...aaand it is fooor...The TOON...WORLD...CHAMPIONSHIIIP!"

The crowd cheered at the announcement, eager for the match!

"Inroducing The Challenger! From Canada; The Winner of The 2013 Royal Rumble. The Crimson Nutcase. The Red Menace. The Immortal Idiot. The Merc With A Mouth!...Wade Wilsooon...A.K.A...DEEEADPOOOOOOL!"

The crowd goes crazy for their Favorite World Title Contending Nutcase! He waves his hands around and chanted "WOO-HOO!"

Goofy then announces again.

"And his opponent..." As soon as Goofy announced that, the crowd went into a hate spree..."...formerly from Konohagakure...now residing in The Land of Waves...he is The Uchiha Genocidal Machine...The Scourge of Konoha...The Mangekyo Champion...The Undefeated...The 79-0...The Toon Champion of The WWE's 1965 Johnny Quest NWA/WWE Line...The Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion of The 1968 Space Ghost NWA/WCW Line...and The ECW Animation World Champion of The 1993 Punisher NWA/ECW Line...The TOON...WORLD...CHAMPIOOON...ITACHIIIIII UUUUUUCHIIIIIIHAAAAAA!"

Itachi scowls at the crowd and raises his Title up simply. He hands The referee The Championship; and the referee raises The Belt up high. The referee then hands The Belt to The Timekeeper.

"The match to end it all." Iroh said. "The Undefeated Champion...Versus...The Crazy Rookie...and it's going on...right...abouuut..."

*DING DING DING*

"-NOW! THE MAIN EVENT IS ON, FOLKS!" Iroh exclaimed.

Deadpool runs towards Itachi with intensity and gets his neck grabbed, lifted up, AND CHOKESLAMMED IN FIVE SECONDS FLAT!

"OH HAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed heartily. "DANIEL BRYAN AND CHAVO GUERRERO WANT THEIR RECORDS BACK!"

"OOOOH NOOOOO!" Tarble exclaimed.

Itachi pins Deadpool!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

DEADPOOL KICKS OUT!

"Oh phew...it isn't a short one..." Iroh sighed. "But the young man must THINK before he runs."

"You're asking that goofball to think? You must be dumb too, General." Vegeta groaned.

"Deadpool needs to think before fighting now. He needs to calm down and fight rationally." Iroh said.

"Ask a blind man to see...that'll make him see..." Daffy said sarcastically.

"This match is going to get NUTS." Bugs chuckled. "Ooooh, we are in for a TREAT..."

Deadpool got up and looked at Itachi from across the ring. Itachi and Deadpool walked up to one another, both glaring daggers at one another. The fighters got up and walked up to one another; the two opponents appeared to be exchanging harsh words. They continued to do this until Itachi went for a hard right hand but Deadpool blocked it and delivered a vicious uppercut to Itachi! (Bugs: FIRST HIT GOES TO THE CHALLENGER!) The Uchiha recovered quickly and soon the two began trading hard punches, after a few moments of this Deadpool began to get the upper hand. The Merc with a Mouth then grabbed the now dazed Uchiha and whipped Him into the corner. Deadpool charged full speed but Itachi caught him with an elbow, making The Merc recoil back. Itachi ran at the backed up Deadpool for a clothesline, but Deadpool saw him coming and ducked under the clothesline. Itachi turned around and got taken down with a dropkick by Deadpool!

"The Merc taking it to Itachi with EXTREME tenacity! The speeds that he's moving in is overwhelming him!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Itachi IS getting overwhelmed...but he's about to assess the situation and take control..." Vegeta said with a grin.

Deadpool wasted no time in getting up and dropping repeated elbows across the chest of Itachi before picking him up and going for a snap suplex. But Itachi manages to block it then hit Deadpool with a snap suplex of his own. Itachi gets up, goes over to Deadpool, lifted him back up then placed him on his shoulders, but Deadpool manages to get off Itachi's shoulders and lands behind him. Deadpool grabbed the back of Itachi's head and hits a sitout rear mat slam. Deadpool picked up Itachi, but the Uchiha suddenly nails him with a knife edge chop, then another, and soon Itachi began hitting repeated knife edge chops to the Merc's chest. Itachi bounced off the ropes but before he could do anything, Deadpool took him down with a dropkick to the leg. Itachi fell to one knee, Deadpool grabbed Itachi, lifted him right back up, and hit him with a russian leg sweep! Deadpool goes for the pin, 1..., Itachi manages to kick out quickly.

"Itachi's been on the defense in this match so far, trying to fight back into it." Bugs said. "But Deadpool's been upping his speed and overall unpredictibility here"

"How do you prepare for a guy like Deadpool who just goes out there and acts crazy? That has to really throw whatever gameplan you made for him out the window." Iroh said.

As Itachi lies on the mat, Deadpool backs into a corner and waits for the right moment. Itachi gets to his hands and knees, when suddenly Deadpool rushes right out of the corner and went for a running knee to the side of the head. But Itachi manages to move out of the way at the last second, he then went behind Deadpool, lifted the Merc onto his shoulders, and planted him with an electric chair drop! Itach got up and quickly followed up by getting right on top of Deadpool and starts to nail him with repeated shots to the head. After a while the ref told Itachi to get off of Deadpool, after a while the ref told Itachi to get off the Merc, Itachi does so but he gives the ref a glare. Itachi picks up Deadpool and nails some more hard punches, before whipping him into the corner. Itachi ran at Deadpool full speed, and hit a corner splash, Uchiha the grabs Deadpool by his arm and whips him into the opposite corner. Itachi charged for another corner splash but this time Deadpool manages to roll out of the way, making Itachi hit the corner chest first!

"The Merc DODGING the the Splash and having The Champ go chest first into the corner! Great ring awareness from the rookie here!" Bugs said.

"Itachi's had tiny flashes of offense here, but Deadpool's been crazy here!" Daffy exclaimed in a confused tone. "What HAPPENED?"

Itachi backed out of the corner, holding his chest in pain and Deadpool takes this opportunity to bounce off the ropes and went for a heel kick, but Itachi ducked it. Deadpool turned around only for Itachi to kick him in the gut, grabbing the Merc by the head, and hitting a swinging neckbreaker on him! Itachi stood up and then started stomping on Deadpool's stomach area repeatedly. The Uchiha bounced off the ropes and hit Deadpool with a leg drop, Itachi then goes for the cover, 1..., 2...Deadpool managed to kick out! Itachi lifted Deadpool to his feet, but Deadpool pushed Itachi into the ropes. The Uchiha bounced off the ropes and got nailed with a flapjack by Deadpool, bringing Itachi back down. Deadpool bounced off the ropes himself, but Itachi rolled onto his stomach and Deadpool went over him. Itachi stood up just as Deadpool bounced off ropes again, when he came back Itachi lifted the Merc and nailed him with a sidewalk slam! Itachi went for the cover, 1..., 2..., Deadpool kicked out!

"And NOW here goes the steam that The Champion needed. He's completely in control now. And letting Itachi control the match almost spells defeat." Iroh said.

"Told you." Vegeta grinned. "Now here comes The Itachi we KNOW! Strong and CONTROLLING!"

Itachi growls in contempt and picks up Deadpool, continuously yelling in his ear, "You little freak...go down!" Itachi gets a SLAP to the face from Deadpool that sends him stumbling back! Deadpool bounces off the ropes and GETS CAUGHT AND THROWN WITH A LAST CALL! Deadpool holds his sides in pain and tries his best to stand up. Itachi grabs Deadpool and lifts him up. He then SLAMS HIM onto the turnbuckle corner face first! The unloads punches onto Deadpool repeatedly before backing up and running at him...AND CONNECTS WITH A CORNER SPLASH! Deadpool stumbles out and Itachi goes for a Sidewalk Slam. Deadpool manages to flip his legs over to Itachi's head and goes for a Hurricarana...but The Champion catches THAT move and SLAMS Deadpool with an Oklahoma Slam! The Champion stands up and bounces off the ropes...and Leg Drops Deadpool on the neck! The Champion stands up and wipes sweat off his brow...before going BACK to town on Deadpool's head. He pounds it in with numerous fists and doesn't let up at ALL! Itachi then picks Deadpool up and flips him upside down. He walks to the near left corner...but Deadpool slips out and pushes Itachi into the corner! Itachi stumbles about and Deadpool does his best to take advantage! The Merc bounces off the ropes and GETS MET WITH A BIG BOOT FROM THE CHAMPION! Deadpool falls over onto his head, the force of the boot nearly knocking his skull off. (Vegeta: Vicious counter from The Champion! He's on fire like always! Knocking the goofball around!) Itachi picks Deadpool up and grabs his neck. Itachi lifts him up and SLAMS him with a Chokebomb! He goes for the pin on The Merc With A Mouth.

1...

2...

Deadpool KICKS OUT!

"Damn it! Why is he continuing to kick out! People of his goofball breed don't live!" Vegeta said.

"'Goofballs" have so much to prove, Brother." Tarble said, "The Saiyans who ranked low always had something to prove! Look at Goku!"

"Who CARES? He was DIFFERENT!" Vegeta fired back. "This MORON isn't a Saiyan! He's a MUTANT!"

"A very PERSISTANT mutant...mind you..." Bugs chuckled.

Deadpool tries getting up, but Itachi grabs him and drags him to the ropes. He puts Deadpool through the ropes and bends him backwards over the top rope. He begins beating on the chest of Deadpool, but the ref counts him...1...2...3...4...Itachi lets go after 10 brutal shots to the chest of Deadpool. The Merc falls over and lands on his knees. He gets up and is immediately grabbed by Itachi. The Champion lifts up Deadpool and holds his head back. The Merc goes for a punch, but Itachi blocks it and begins bending his hand back. The Champion exerts his dominance over Deadpool, standing over him as he bends his hand backwards. Deadpool goes for another hit, but Itachi catches THAT HAND as well. The Champion bends Deadpool's hands back and stands over the crouching Deadpool. The Merc groans in pain as Itachi gets in his face and growls at him. (Bugs: Itachi practically bullying Deadpool right now! The Merc can't even get up!) Itachi continues to bend the hands down until he gets Deadpool on his back! The Merc With A Mouth tries to recover, but Itachi is far too strong. The crowd chants "DEADPOOL! DEADPOOL!", trying to motivate The Merc to get up. Itachi grinned down at Deadpool...AND GOT A HEADBUTT TO THE FACE...FOLLOWED BY MONKEY FLIP! (Iroh: Deadpool was feeding off the energy of the crowd! He's recovered and now is BACK on offense!) Deadpool runs towards Itachi and GETS FLIPPED RIGHT OVER THE TOP ROPE! But Deadpool lands on the apron and FLIPS ITACHI OUT OF THE RING! Itachi crawls over to the announce table where Vegeta, Iroh, & Tarble are...and tries using it to stand up. Deadpool jumps onto the ropes and flips off...AND MISSES THE ASAI MOONSAULT AS ITACHI ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Deadpool lands on his gut on the edge of the table!

"Ooooh! Man down on the edge of the table!" Tarble cringed as Deadpool off the table.

"Deadpool landed awkwardly on that table, and The Champ can ONCE AGAIN take advantage of the-OOOOOOH!" Bugs cringed...

...As Itachi Knee Tremblers Deadpool in the skull! The Mangekyo Champion, taking a page out of William Regals book, looks back as Deadpool falls off the table, a crumpled heap. Itachi scoffs and yanks Deadpool up by his head. He begins removing the table covering and throws off everything from the table. Itachi grabs Deadpool and drives him BACK FIRST INTO THE CORNER POST! Itachi grabs Deadpool by the neck and leads him like a lamb to the slaughter. He puts Deadpool's arm on his shoulder and lifts Deadpool up...and gets a DDT TO THE EDGE OF THE TABLE! Itachi rolls away, holding his hurt and possibly raw cut forehead in pain. Deadpool gets up and rolls back into the ring at the count of 8 before rolling back out. Deadpool runs over to Itachi and kicks his back repeatedly before backing up...and kicking his back with a running Soccer Kick! Itachi tenses up in pain before falling on his side. Itachi tries getting up, and gets his neck grabbed by Deadpool's arm. Deadpool backs up and rams the top of Itachi's head into the corner post! Itachi rolls away and Deadpool rolls back into the ring and back out at the count of five. Deadpool grabs Itachi and pulls out the steel steps. He leads Itachi to the steps and climbs onto them. He has Itachi in his hands and bends him over. The Merc With a Mouth lifts Itachi up with his head down, going for a Piledriver onto the steel steps. (Daffy: Oh no no no, he's gonna try and break Itachi's neck! ; Bugs: Deadpool finally getting the upper hand here, and he's going to leave Itachi a KO'd mess!) Deadpool laughs maniacally...but Itachi manages to get back onto his feet! The Merc is surprised...and even MORE shocked when Itachi snatches his throat and CHOKESLAMS HIM OFF THE STEEL STEPS THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"MY WORD, THE MERC GOT SENT STRAIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE OFF THE STEEL STEPS! ITACHI'S PRACTICALLY KO'D THIS GUY!" Tarble was in shock.

As the ref pays attention to Itachi, Vegeta stomps out Deadpool a bit before kicking him. "YEAH, YOU GOOF, STAY DOWN! See, Tarble we ALL have to give a little bit to the elite community."

Bugs groaned, "Vegeta, you could've just risked the match."

Bugs looks over to Daffy, who was kicking and stomping out Deadpool as well. "YEAH, MAC, GO HOME! See, Bugs, we ALL have to give a little bit to the elite community."

The Brother and The Bugs sighed...but Iroh noticed the ref count to six.

"If Deadpool doesn't make the count, he's done! Itachi wins by countout!" Iroh exclaimed as Deadpool tried picking himself up.

7!...

...

8!...

...Deadpool rises up and...

9!...

...falls back down...

Itachi chuckles and turns away, saying "I need not waste my time. Count him out..."

10-

DEADPOOL JUMPS OFF THE TOP ROPE AND CLOTHESLINES ITACHI!

"WHAT?" Vegeta looked around, to see Deadpool not on the ground. "HOW DID HE GET BACK INTO THE RING? He was there not just five MILLISECONDS AGO!"

Everyone had wondered how Deadpool got back into the ring...

..."I went through a Plothole." Deadpool stated bluntly.

The announcers and everyone in the audience went "Oooooh..."

"...I hate this guy." Vegeta growled.

Itachi gets up and Deadpool Yakuza Kicks his face before Wheel Kicking the other side of his face. Deadpool gets up and Irish Whips Itachi to the ropes. Itachi reverses it and sends Deadpool to the ropes. Deadpool hops OVER Itachi and springboards off the ropes, landing a Back Elbow to the face of Itachi! Deadpool rolls onto his feet and runs towards Itachi...and Dropkicks his face! The Dropkick sends Itachi into the near left corner, and Deadpool yells out "CHUGGA CHUGGA CHUGGA CHUGGA CHUGGA CHUGGA CHUGGA CHUGGA WOOO WOOOOOO!" and runs full speed ahead...and BUTT SMASHES ITACHI'S FACE INTO THE CORNER! Itachi stumbles out of the corner and is completely vulnerable; Deadpool bounces off the ropes and SMASHES HIS CROTCH INTO ITACHI'S FACE! The Champion, feeling humiliated, gets up immediately and GETS A DISCUS CLOTHESLINE BACK DOWN! Deadpool hops around, energized and feeding off of the energized crowd! Itachi gets on one knee...and kicks his chest, yelling out "BANG!" He kicks the chest again, once more yelling out "BANG!" He begins kicking Itachi's chest more and more, yelling out "BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" with each kick before going faster with his Bang! Kicks "BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGB ANGBANGBANG!" Itachi's chest is reddened like a tomato, and Deadpool bounces off the ropes and KNEES ITACHI IN THE SKULL WITH THE FINAL "BANG!" The crowd is RAUCOUS right now, cheering loud and proud for their favorite! (Iroh: That highly unorthodox style of Deadpool proving favorable for him and the fans right now!) Deadpool runs to the ropes and flips off...landing a Lionsault Kneedrop to the chest of Itachi! (Tarble: Now THAT was a creative move!) Deadpool then goes to the apron. Deadpool jumps on the ropes as his opponent gets up...and-ITACHI TURNS THE DPDT (Diving DDT) INTO A SPINEBUSTER!

"CAUGHT HIM! NOW MAKE IT MATCH!" Vegeta cheered on Itachi.

The Champion pinned Deadpool...

1...

2...

Deadpool kicks out with some energy left in the tank!

"DANGIT!" Vegeta groaned.

"Deadpool's endurance may be JUST as good. Ya gotta believe that Healing Factor is helping out Deadpool." Tarble said. "Can't stay off of him. Any form of rest gives him time to recover."

Itachi stays on 'Pool, going for more Mounted Punches. Deadpool pushes Itachi away and gets up. Deadpool kicks Itachi's gut and grabs his waist and lifts him up for a Gutwrench...but Itachi puts his weight back down and flips Deadpool over his shoulder! The Champion turns around and glares at Pool, wondering why won't he stay down. Itachi knows the reason...but he plans on breaking him. The Mangekyo Champion picks Deadpool up by the head...and puts him in-between his legs! Itachi goes to lift him up...but Deadpool keeps HIS weight down! The Champ growls under his breath and tries lifting Deadpool up again...but The Merc twists out of it and grabs Itachi's neck with his arm and DELIVERS THE MERC BOTTOM!

"MERC BOTTOM! We saw Deadpool pull this out against The Rock three weeks ago! And this may be the move The Challenger needed!" Tarble exclaimed in excitement.

Deadpool then struts over to Itachi's head...and kicks it into place. Deadpool sheds off an armband...and THROWS IT to the crowd!

"And I think we're getting the move that we never got to see thanks to Itachi that night! The Merc's Elbow!" Bugs laughed.

"So Damn Ridiculous..." Vegeta groaned.

Deadpool runs the ropes once...then runs the opposite rope...

...

...AND RUNS RIGHT INTO A CATCH AND AN EXPLODER SUPLEX FROM ITACHI!

"YEAH, SHUT THE MORON DOWN!" Vegeta exclaimed happily.

Itachi shakes his head and yanks Deadpool onto his feet. He places him between his legs and lifts him up...

...and POWERBOMBS HIM ONTO THE MAT!

"And THIS is the blow he needed! Finish the match!" Daffy exclaimed.

Itachi pins Deadpool.

1...

...

2...

...

Deadpool kicks out once more! Itachi gets on one knee and groans, "Nnn..."

"The Challenger never going to be able to be put down it seems! You can see the frustration on the face of Itachi!" Tarble pointed out as Itachi groaned.

"And the frustration on MY face..." Vegeta rubbed his temples...

Itachi does a swift cut-throat taunt and picks Deadpool up. He GRABS the neck!...and lifts him up...

...Deadpool manages to get over the apron and pull himself down...in order to HOTSHOT ITACHI'S FACE OVER THE ROPES!

"Great ring awareness by Deadpool! The Champ is in a daze from the attack! Perfect time to capitalize!" Tarble exclaimed.

Deadpool got back on the apron. Itachi held his face as he stumbled about INTO THE DPDT! Itachi's laid out on the mat...and Deadpool gets to where his head is and yelled out, "I PROMISED YOU A MERC'S ELBOW AND YOU'RE GONNA GET A MERC'S ELBOW!" He points to the left and right before running the ropes once...

...twice...

...he stops at Itachi and does a strut and a hip sway, and yells out "FOR YOU, DISCOOO!"...

...AND DROPS THE MERC'S ELBOW TO THE STERNUM OF ITACHI!

"NO! NO! NO!" Daffy exclaimed.

"YES YES YES!" Tarble retorted.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Itachi KICKS OUT!...AND GRABS THE NECK OF DEADPOOL...BEFORE SITTING UP!

"Ooooooohohoho YES!" Vegeta shouted happily. "DRILL THAT SOB!"

"THE NECK! THE NECK HAS BEEN GRABBED...AND ITACHI IS GETTING UP ALONG WITH DEADPOOL!" Iroh exclaimed.

Itachi lifts Deadpool up HIGH...

...

...But The Merc lands on the top of the near right corner and SLAMS ITACHI'S HEAD INTO IT BEFORE STANDING TALL!

"WHAT? OOOOH NOOOO! CHAMP, MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Daffy tried to warn Itachi.

"Standing tall...THE MERC...IIIS..." Bugs looked on...

...

...

...

DEADPOOL JUMPS OFF...

...

...

...

...and DRILLS ITACHI WITH THE DIVING COMPLETE SHOT KNOWN AS THE DEAD-SHOT!

"DEAD-SHOOOT! DEAD-SHOOOT!" Iroh exclaimed in joy.

"WHAT? C'MON, CHAMP! GET UP! NO, GET UP!" Vegeta cried out.

"IN THE IMMORTAL WORDS OF YOURSELF, BROTHER..." Tarble exclaimed as Deadpool pinned Itachi! "THIS IS-"

1!...(GAME!)

...

...

...

2!...(SET!)

...

...

...

ITACHI KICKS OUT OF THE PIN!

"AND-whoooa..." Tarble was shocked...

"NOT MATCH! NOT MATCH! NEVER USE MY PHRASE IN VAIN, YOU TWAT!" Vegeta exclaimed, slamming Tarble's head into the announce table!

"THE CHAMP KICKED OUT OF THE DEAD-SHOT, WHICH MEANS THIS MATCH STILL HAS LEGS!" Bugs exclaimed in excitement!

"BY THE DRAGONS, THIS MATCH IS THE PERSONIFICATION OF TESTING ENDURANCE!" Iroh exclaimed. "NOTHING WILL MAKE THE OTHER PERSON QUIT!"

Itachi got up. Deadpool got up. Itachi shakes his head and goes for a Throat Thrust, but Deadpool dodges it! The Merc walks to the ropes runs to Itachi...delivering THE PREMIUM HEART TO THE FACE! Itachi rolled in pain as Deadpool tried to get some more momentum. The Merc grabs Itachi...and hooks him up...and looks to the stands before delivering The Pop-It! À la the boy of sack! Itachi is stunned...and Deadpool crouches down...waiting for The Champ to stand. He runs to the stumbling Champion...AND GORES HIM RIGHT DOWN TO THE MAT! Itachi crawls and lies in the near right corner as Deadpool begins removing the covering from the two right corners. The ref turns to Deadpool and admonishes him for the deed. He goes to put the covers back...

...while Deadpool pulls from his side...his 9 .mm...

"Oh this dirty SOB..." Vegeta growled.

Itachi stumbles around...and Deadpool, using the gun as a pair of "knuckles", drops down to the ground on his back...AND NUT PUNCHES ITACHI!

"OOOOH MY COD..." Bugs cringed. "I feel sorry for Itachi right there, doc..."

Itachi holds his crotch in dear pain...

...AND DEADPOOL PISTOL WHIPS HIM ON THE SIDE OF HIS HEAD! Itachi FALLS OVER, KO'D!

"THIS GUY'S ABOUT TO STEAL THE VICTORY! NO! REF! ARE YOU BLIIIND?" Daffy screamed.

The referee turns to the match, right after Deadpool slid the pistol outside the ring. Deadpool pins Itachi as the ref counts!

"This is a damn travesty..." Vegeta moaned.

1!...

...

...

...

2!...

...

...

...

ITACHI KICKS OUT!

"OOOOOOOOOOOH, SOOO CLOSE! SOOOOO DAMN CLOSE!" Vegeta sighed a breath of relief. "BUT THE CHAMP NEVER DIES! 79-0 BECOMES 80-0 SOON ENOUGH!"

Deadpool sighs and shrugs before going back over to Itachi and GETTING A THROAT THRUST FROM THE CHAMP! Deadpool stumbles around and GETS ANOTHER THROAT THRUST! Deadpool goes down, holding his neck in pain! Itachi sees Deadpool get up...and says, "Oh SCREW IT!"...

...before grabbing Deadpool...

...AND LOCKING IN THE GOGOPLATA...THE HELL'S GATE!

"THAT HELL'S GATE SUBMISSION MANEUVER OF THE UNDERTAKER'S! ITACHI JUST PULLED IT OUT!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THEY WANNA CALL HIM UNDERTAKER? WELL HE'S ABOUT TO DO UNDERTAKER! THAT MOVE IS GONNA WEAR OUT THAT OLD JOKE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"ITACHI HAS REACHED DESPERATE LEVELS! HE'S USING FINISHERS FROM THE UNDERTAKER!" Bugs said.

"BUT THIS IS GOING TO BE THE MOVE! IT'S PERFECT FOR WEARING OUT PEOPLE...AND LOOK AT DEADPOOL! HE'S GETTING WORN OUT!" Daffy exclaimed.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING WITH NOWHERE TO GO! DEADPOOL IS FADING FAST!" Iroh exclaimed.

Deadpool flails around, trying to get to the ropes for a break, but the hold is too tough to get out of, and Itachi will not budge. Deadpool slowly begins to get up...and manages to lift Itachi up halfway along the way...but Itachi puts his weight down and pulls Deadpool BACK down to the mat! Deadpool flails around once more, trying to find a way out. He begins a crawl to the ropes...but Itachi headbutts Deadpool and dazes him. The Merc begins to lose some steam as blood from his mouth begins oozing under his mask. Deadpool's flailing gets weaker and weaker...and Itachi tightens the hold some more. Deadpool won't tap...but he is about to slip under. He suddenly stops moving, and the ref raises the hand once...

...and it falls.

"We're about to see the end here. The end of the match is so near! Itachi is about to end this nearly half a year joke known as Deadpool!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The ref raises his hand again...

...

...and it falls again.

"Ooone more." Iroh says. "Itachi is gaining every inch to victory...

The ref raises Itachi's hand once more...

...

...

...and THE HAND STAYS UP MID-FALL!

"Oooooooh noooooo..." Daffy exclaimed.

"The challenger's hand is up and not dying! The life force hasn't faded from that maniac's head!" Bugs exclaimed.

Deadpool begins to slowly make his way to the ropes...while a defiant Itachi slooowly begins to stand up. The Mercenary slowly begins to reach out...but Itachi turns him around! But...Deadpool reaches out...with his foooooot...

...

...

...

...AND GRABS THE ROPES WITH HIS FOOT!

"THE HOLD'S RELEASED! THE HOLD IS RELEASED!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Itachi's gotta LET GO and think of another game plan!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Grrr stay DOWN you damned mutant! Itachi, stay ON HIM!" Vegeta demanded of his semi-student.

Itachi lets the hold go and gets up. He groans in absolute disgust and turns around...

...AND CATCHES A RUNNING DEADPOOL IN HIS HANDS!

"NO! NO!" Tarble exclaimed.

ITACHI CHOKESLAMS DEADPOOL HARD ON THE MAT!

"CHOKESLAM! CHOKESLAM!" Iroh exclaimed.

Itachi pins Deadpool...

"THIS ONE...IS..." Vegeta started...

ONE!...(GAME!)

...

...

...

...

...

...

TWO!...(SET!)

...

...

...

...

...

...

THRE-

DEADPOOL KICKS. OUT.

ITACHI LOOKS MORTIFIED.

"MA..." Vegeta's jaw drops..."...What the hell..."

"MY WORD, MY GOODNESS, BY THE DRAGONS AND THE SPIRITS BEYOND, WHAT ARE WE SEEING?" Iroh was just outstanded...

THE CROWD IS UNGLUED AS ITACHI JUST LOOKS LIKE HE'S SEEN A GHOST...FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, ITACHI IS DOWNRIGHT CONFUSED!

"THE LOOK ON THE FACE OF THE CHAMPION...IT SAYS VOLUMES. IT TELLS THE STORY OF THE CHAMPION AND HOW HE CANNOT PUT DOWN THE CHAMPION!" Tarble exclaimed.

"My goodness...we are not looking at a normal match. This match is a test of endurance, wills, and fortitude. Itachi's been the King of Endurance for a decade. And now here comes DEADPOOL and HIS ability to stay in this match." Bugs said. "WRESTLEMANIA brings out the BEST in everyone who walks down that ramp."

Itachi stares up into the night sky, wondering just WHAT he has to do to win this match...The Champion is downright DESPARATE and CONFUSED...

"THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

The crowd's chant almost TEASED The Champion as he and Deadpool stood to their feet. Itachi goes for a punch, but Deadpool blocks it. Deadpool goes for a punch and Itachi blocks it. Itachi goes for a punch, but Deadpool blocks it. Deadpool goes for a punch and Itachi blocks it. Itachi goes for a punch, but Deadpool blocks it. Deadpool goes for a punch and Itachi blocks it...it was a cycle...

...until Deadpool KICKS Itachi and bounces off the ropes...

...INTO A BIG BOOT! Itachi stumbles around and picks Deadpool up by his head...and gets a CAPOIERA KICK for his troubles! The Champ stumbles back...

...INTO A STANDING DEAD-SHOT!

"DEAD-SHOT FROM THE GROUND! THE OPPORTUNITY OF A LIFE TIME" Tarble exclaimed as Deadpool pinned Itachi...

...

ONE!...

...

...

...

...

...

...

TWO!...

...

...

...

...

...

...

THRE-

ITACHI KICKS OUT! THE TWO ARE TOO TIRED! BOTH LAID OUT ON THE MAT!

"This match is everything you want in a main event! This is the craziest WrestleMania Main Event we've had in a looong time! And whoever wins this will be IMMORTALIZED!

Itachi tries to stand up...

...Deadpool tries doing the same...

...

...

...and SAKURA HARUNO RUNS DOWN THE RAMP!

"WHAT? What is SHE doing here?" Daffy asked in bewilderment.

"She's about to act devious, I just KNOW IT!" Vegeta was skeptical...

Sakura hopped on the apron...and the referee tried his best to get rid of her!

"Get her OUT OF HERE, REFEREE! GET HER OUT OR I DO IT MYSELF!" Vegeta raged.

"This is NUTS! WHAT is she doing here?" Bugs was confused...

The Champion and Challenger are unaware of the development...

...

...

...but the crowd POPS LOUD for something...

...

...

"OH MY COD, WHO IS THAT RUNNING FROM THE CROWD!" Bugs exclaimed...

...

...

...

...**NARUTO UZUMAKI RUNS OUT FROM THE CROWD AND ENTERS THE RING!**

"UZUMAKI! UZUMAKI IS BACK IN THE WWE! AFTER ITACHI UCHIHA PUT HIM AND HIS FRIENDS OUT FOR MONTHS!" Iroh exclaimed.

"NO! WHAT IS-" Vegeta's jaw droppeed...

...

...

...AS NARUTO, NOW SHIPPUDEN FORM, PICKS ITACHI UP AND...

...TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVERS HIM TO THE MAT! He rolls back out the ring and runs through the crowd! Sakura jumps off the apron as well and runs through the crowd!

"THOSE...THOSE BASTARDS JUST CAME OUT TO HURT ITACHI!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"WHAT THE SHELL IS HAPPENING? REF! REF! ARE YOU STUPID?" Daffy exclaimed in pure hate.

"KARMA...GETS YOU EVERY TIME!" Iroh yelled out, "AND ITACHI IS ABOUT TO GET TEN YEAR'S WORTH OF KARMA!"

Deadpool, now UP...but barely...looks to the crowd. He looks around him, and sees the entire crowd in ToonTown on their feet...chanting "YES! YES! YES! YES!" Naruto and Sakura chants along with them and cheers on Deadpool with a sly grin. Deadpool, now feeling empowered, sees Itachi...and then yells out...

..."CHIMICHANGAAAS!" To a LOUUUD POP!

"CHIMICHANGAS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* CHIMICHANGAS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" The crowd chants as Deadpool scales the near right corner and waits for The Champ...to stand...up!

"YES! THE CHANCE IS NOW! THE CROWD IS WILD! THE CHAMP IS DOWN!..." Bugs yelled out, "GO GO GO!"

"GO ON, SON! GO DO WHAT SEVENTY-NINE OTHER MEN COULDN'T DO, AND DO IT ON THE GRANDEST STAGE OF THEM ALL! MAKE YOURSELF THE TRUE IMMORTAL!" Iroh screamed!

"NO! NO! NO! THIS IS A MOCKERY OF THE MAIN EVENT OF WRESTLEMANIA! THIS IS INSANE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"YOU CAN'T BE CONDONING THIS...YOU CAN'T..." Daffy's jaw dropped.

"AAAAH CALM DOWN AND ENJOY THE MOMENT THAT'S ABOUT TO BE MADE!" Tarble exclaimed!

Itachi stumbles around...

...

...

...

Deadpool jumps...

...

...

...

...

...

...

ITACHI CATCHES HIM FROM MID-AIR!

"YES! YES!" Vegeta exclaimed! "NO AMOUNT OF UZUMAKI CAN DESTROY THE STREAK!"

Itachi screams out and LIFTS DEADPOOL HIGH...

...

...

...

...CHOKESLAM!

...

...

...

...No..WAIT...

...DEADPOOL KNEES THE HEAD OF ITACHI AND TAKES HIM DOWN! HE SCALES THE NEAR RIGHT CORNER AGAIN AS A DAZED ITACHI STANDS UP...

...

..."Nooooooo..." Vegeta looked on nervously...

...

...

...

..."C'mooon..." Tarble looked on eagerly...

...

...

...

...The jump...

...

...

...

...the fly...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**THE DEAD-SHOT CONNECTS! ITACHI GETS DRILLED TO THE MAT!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KICKOUT! KICKOUT!" Vegeta begged!

"What the..." Daffy was speechless...

"PIN HIM! PIN HIIIM!" Iroh screamed!

Deadpool jumps on Itachi and PINS HIM...

ONE!...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

TWO!...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**THREE!**_

_**THE CROWD GOES NUTS! THE COMMENTATORS GO NUTS! THE STARS IN THE BACK GO NUTS! NARUTO AND SAKURA GO NUTS! YOU GO NUTS! EVERYONE GOES NUTS!**_

_**"THREE! THREE! THREE!" Tarble exclaimed, "THE STREAK IS BROKEN! THE STREAK IS BROKEN! DURING THE MAIN EVENT OF WRESTLEMANIA 29, HERE IN TOONTOWN, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, THE TOON WORLD TITLE REIGN AND TEN YEAR STREAK OF ITACHI UCHIHA ENDED ALL AT ONCE BY THE MUTANT NAMED WADE WILSON, A.K.A. THE CRIMSON NUTCASE, A.K.A. THE MERC WITH A MOUTH, A.K.A. DEADPOOL! YOUR NEW TOON WORLD CHAMPION!**_

_**"WHAT THE HELL? NO! NO! I REFUSE! I REFUSE! THIS WAS BULL! THIS WAS BULL! YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT THIS WAS DESERVED! ITACHI WAS SCREWED, DAMMIT! ITACHI GOT SCREWED BY THE BRAT AND THE BITCH! YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE IF YOU CONDONE THIS! THE CHAMPIONSHIP MAIN EVENT WAS TAINTED BY THE GOOFBALL AND THE ORANGE CHEAT!" Vegeta raged at his seat!**_

_**"HE IS IMMORTALIZED! THE MERC WITH A MOUTH HAS IMMORTALIZED HIMSELF IN WRESTLING HISTORY! HE IS THE ONE TO BEAT! THE BEST THERE IS! THE TOON WORLD CHAMPION! THE STREAK ENDS! DEADPOOL IS THE ONE IN SEVENTY-NINE AND ONE!" Iroh exclaimed.**_

Deadpool lied on the mat...staring up at the stars...as the referee brings in The Championship Belt...Goofy announced with EXTRAORDINARY GLEE...

"HEEERE IS YOUR WINNEEER...AND THE NEEEEEEEEEEEEW TOON...WORLD...CHAMPIOOON...DEEEADPOOOOOOOL!"

The referee hands Deadpool The Mangekyo World Championship...but The Merc throws The Belt away. "That's not The REAL Belt!" Deadpool claps his hands...

...and out rides The Deadpool Corps and DPJ with The ACTUAL Toon World Championship, rebuilt from the one Itachi tore to pieces months ago! The WB-Disney logo perfectly golden and centered, The Belt gleamed in the moonlight as The Deadpool Corps handed Deadpool his NEW Championship!

"Just SIX MONTHS INTO HIS CAREER...AND DEADPOOL HAS REACHED THE MOUNTAINTOP!" Bugs exclaimed. "AND DEADPOOL CAN ONLY GO UP FROM HERE! Kid...here's TO YA!"

Fireworks go off at the top of the stadium, and the "79-0" on the sidetrons turned into "79-1". Deadpool looks up to the stadium booths and held up his Title Belt. He points to all of The Champions in the booth and exclaims, "I'M ONE OF YOU NOW! I'M THE BEST IN THE WWE ANIMATION DIVISION!"

"This is just...no..." Vegeta had no words...

Itachi, at ringside, stares up at Uzumaki, rage filled in his now red eyes.

"And congratulations, Uzumaki...you just won HIM..." Daffy said, "You better be PREPARED for that..."

Itachi, however, just gets up. His red eyes wear off, and he begins his long, shameful trek up the ramp. He talks into the camera...

..."I need a vacation...I'll be gone...will I be back?...I don't know..." Itachi walked up the ramp and exited to the backstage. Backstage, the stars see the defeated Itachi...who walks past them all...but then looks back. He scowls...but then walks away...

"My word...he may not come back." Vegeta sighed. "One of our greatest stars may NOT return. Great. Great! UZUMAKI, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Oh just enjoy the history, brother! DEADPOOL is CHAMPION!" Tarble exclaimed. "And we're just getting started with this 'new era'! Because we have THE DRAFT this Tuesday to OFFICIALLY usher us into a NEW ERA!"

"Oh boy...I am EAGER for that one, docs. The Draft should be an interestin' show." Bugs smiled. "Too bad we're not on for that one."

"BUT WEEE ARE!"

The pony Rainbow Dash was at ANOTHER table with Courage the Cowardly Dog.

"Catch ME AND COURAGE, SHOWDOWN'S NEWEST COMMENTATORS, FOR THE DRAFT ALONG WITH VEGETABLE, TARBLE, AND IROH!"

"VEGETA, YOU FOUR LEGGED ELMER'S GLUE STICK!" Vegeta yelled.

Courage spoke up, "And catch us on FRIDAY for the DEBUT of WCW: Showdown! I wonder who we're gonna get for The Draft?"

"NOBODY of importance!" Vegeta exclaimed. "CAN WE JUST END THE NIGHT? Worst WrestleMania in history..."

"Grumpy grumpy Saiyan." Bugs chuckled. "Well, Docs, me & Daff had fun! We'll see ya again next time!"

"Yeah, we'll see ya! And hopefully it won't suck..." Daffy groaned.

"We'll see YOU on Tuesday for The Draft!" Iroh exclaimed.

"And then on Animated on Saturday!" Vegeta added on.

"This is The Legends Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck, The Fire Nation General Iroh, The Saiyan Prince Vegeta, and The OTHER Saiyan Prince, Tarble! And we're gonna see you in two nights! We hope you enjoyed WrestleMa-"

Tarble, however, was cut off...

...by an orchestral piece that had the crowd booing...and then the orchestral piece turned into a record scratch...

_**No Chance..**_

"Ooooooh, the CHAIRMAN is here!" Daffy exclaimed.

Deadpool stood on the stage and looked to Vince, who had a mic in hand. Deadpool put The Belt on his shoulder and looked at Vince.

"Deadpool, I wanna congratulate you on your win! You beat The Streak!...and congratulations on becoming The Toon World Champion!"

Vince's words brought on cheers as Deadpool smiled as well.

Vince then said, "...And I ALSO want to congratulate you on becoming The LAST Toon World Champion."

The crowd then boos as Deadpool looks confused...

Vince nodded, "Y'see, Wade; due to the split of Animated into Animated & Showdown, we must have two separate rosters. And we THOUGHT about keeping The Belts together...but the LAST time we tried that, a certain musclebound beast didn't want to go to RAW and stayed on Smackdown. Now, because we don't want a repeat of that...

...The Toon World Championship is officially NO MORE!"

"WHAT?" Tarble exclaimed.

"The Belt's 'No More'? But..." Bugs was stunned...

"Instead...now back in action...are The Toon Championship of The Old WWE and The Cartoon World Heavyweight Championship of The Old WCW. We will hold onto The ECW Animation World Title until we know what do do with it." Vince said.

"Whoooa!" Bugs exclaimed, "The Belts haven't been separate since 2008 when Henry Wong reunified them! This is deep..."

"So we get The Cartoon World Title?" Dash said..."SWEET! From Space Ghost to Oswald to Amuro Ray to Tick to Gary to Henry to Itachi to...Deadpool...huh..."

"And we get The Toon Championship, the one that wasn't influenced by The National Wrestling 'Assliance'!" Vegeta mocked.

"Oh ha. ha. So mature..." Courage crossed his arms and shook his head.

"So now, Mr. Wilson...I need The Belt back." Vince said. The Shield walked out, enforcing McMahon. They all looked up at the booths and waved to a purple hedgehog. Deadpool...was reluctant. Roman Reigns and the rest surrounded Deadpool...

...and Wade finally handed The Belt to Ambrose. The crowd boos towards Vince and The Shield as Ambrose hands The Belt to Vince.

"Barely even ten minutes with it..." Tarble sighed.

"Serves him right..." Vegeta said.

Vince smirked. "Hey, don't be so glum! Becauuuse...we're about to determine what show Deadpool goes to! Right now...Deadpool is about to be The NUMBER ONE DRAFT...and whoever he goes to...he gets their World Championship...so set up the randomizer!"

Vince pointed to The 'Trons, that showed an Animated logo and a Showdown logo. Deadpool and the crowd looked on as the light went between Animated and Showdown! The crowd cheered as well as they were eager to see where Deadpool goes!

"Animated..." Tarble muttered...

"...or Showdown..." Courage muttered. Vegeta and Dash stared off...

The light stopped, and The Metal walls crashed in the middle of the screen!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**DEADPOOL TO SHOWDOWN**

**"WHAT THE HELL?" **Vegeta exclaimed.

"WE GET THE NEEEW FACE! WE GET THE NEEEW FACE!" Dash & Courage cheered!

Deadpool was surprised...and the crowd cheers LOUD for the result on The 'Tron! Vince smiles.

"Congratulations, Deadpool! The FIRST WCW Draftee!...

...And The NEW Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion!"

Deadpool smiles under his mask as Vince leaves the stage with The Shield. The crowd chants "WCW! WCW!" as Deadpool celebrates on the stage once more!

"Well wow..." Iroh said. "We NEED to pay attention this Tuesday. What ELSE could happen?"

"I hope Tarble gets drafted..." Vegeta said.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, brother!" Tarble smiled a cheeky grin. "NOW we sign off! We'll see you this Tuesday! Still in ToonTown! This is The Princes & The General...signing off! Goodnight from WrestleMania 29! Now...The FALLOUT of WrestleMania..."

Deadpool looks into the camera and yells out, "I'M GOIN' TO WCW! BUFF BAGWELL AIN'T GOT NOTHIN' ON ME!" as the show goes off the air.

...

...

...

The WWE Then. Now. Forever. Brand is displayed on screen...but Deadpool breaks through the screen!

"Wait! What about my SEX, Tifa?" Deadpool exclaimed...which was responded to with a swift FIST from the author, knocking Deadpool BACK into The FWM.

...

_Results-_

_PRE-SHOW: Yuna Kamihara def. Misty_

_Raimundo wins The Money in the Bank Ladder Match (NEW Mr. Money in the Bank)_

_Canada's Most Wanted def. Brad Buttowski (c) & Duncan (c) (Jude Lizowski NEW United States Champion, Scott Pilgrim NEW Toon Intercontinental Champion)_

_Tai Kamiya def. Davis Motomiya: Throw in the Towel Match_

_Riley Freeman wins 24/7 Hardcore Match (NEW Toon Hardcore Champion)_

_Team TW def. Team GB (TW Blake NEW General Manager of Animated)_

_Sailor Moon (c) def. Granny Goodness via DQ (Still Toon Women's Champion)_

_Gwen Tennyson def. Sailor Moon (c) (NEW Toon Women's Champion)_

_The World's Toughest Tag Team def. The Winchesters (c), The Ed Protection Agency, The Elrics, The Freeman Boiz, and Digi-Blaze: 6 Team Tables, Ladders, & Chairs Match (NEW Toon Tag Team Champions)_

_Yusuke Urameshi def. Gohan: Hell in a Cell_

_Ash Ketchum def. Linus (18-0 at WrestleMania)_

_Broly def. Dan Kuso_

_Taiki "Mikey" Kudo def. Son Goku_

_Deadpool def. Itachi Uchiha (c) (NEW Toon World Champion, LAST Toon World Champion)_

A/N: I've thanked everyone here already...but once again...thanks again to everyone who helped me get to this point! I'm taking a break from Animated until 2014! Be sure to catch KingOfMyOneTrueWorld's "NXT: Futureshock" when it comes out!

Also...The Draft will be done on The Fiction Wrestling Multiverse forum. I say this now because we're doing it there and we want EVERYONE who watches our little show and wants to see the draft to see it by coming to the forum! Keep watch over the forum for when it comes out! The link is below!

/forum/Fiction-Wrestling-Multiverse/116082/

And here's the mobile link!

forum/Fiction-Wrestling-Multiverse/116082/

Also...score time!

GT: 7-7

Connor: 7-7

MC: 7-7

Laced: 8-6

David: 7-7

A1: 6-8

ND: 6-8

Ivan: 6-8

Rook: 7-7

Mafia: 9-5

Force: 8-6

Cato: 8-6

Hurricane: 6-8

DanD: 6-8

Anna: 6-8

Asheel: 6-8

DXP: 9-5

Red: 8-6

MAFIA AND DXP! YOU ARE THE WINNERS OF THE WRESTLEMANIA 29: TOONTOWN PREDICTION CONTEST! PM me for your prizes :)

Now...finally...

WWE CARTOON WRESTLING ANIMATED HAS FINISHED YEAR OOONE!

Year 2? The year I call "The Dawning of a New Era"?...

2014.

Thanks for Reading! Please...Review! ;)

PS: Tammy Blake rules over all.

Tammy: YAY! SHOUTOUT!

See ya guys in 2014!


	64. WWE Animation Division Brand Extension

A/N: The DRAFT! Here's the link to the thread! Catch up on the AWESOMENESS that was The Draft here!

www. fanfiction topic/116082/101458907/1/WWE-Animation-Division-Brand-Extension

Take out the spaces and enjoy the show!

Go here to enjoy The Draft! And then review and tell me how ya loved it!

And now...no more Animated 'til February!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	65. April Week 1 Main Event and Smackdown

A/N: Hey guys! Looong time no see! Wrestling again, baby! Got my break on and everything!

Now for you guys...I HOPE you read the draft. I posted the link to it in the chapter before this one.

READ THE DRAFT FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE AND ALL SUBSEQUENT CHAPTERS.

You'll be confused if you don't.

Welp, now if you've read it...read Main Event and Smackdown bullet points! These'll help advance mooore...

_**WWE Main Event**_

Tomoko Kuroki vs. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

DEBUT: NXT WWE Animated Rookie Metal Sonic vs. Buford van Stompp

Mokujin vs. Duncan

Main Event: Bad to the Fur, TD Kenelly, and Gwen Tennyson vs. Digi-Blaze, Taiki Kudo, & Rika Nonaka

**Mokujin vs. Duncan**

...Duncan grabs Mokujin and lifts him up, ready to drop him with The Warhawk. Mokujin drops from the move and Russian Legsweeps the Bully! Duncan holds his head and Mokujin crouches down...and runs to the corner...and CORNER SPLASHES ONTO HIM! Duncan stumbles out of the ring and Mokujin kicks Duncan in the gut and looks around before grabbing onto the head. Mokujin looks around...and DROPS DUNCAN WITH HIS OWN JUVIE-DRIVER!

"JUVIE-DRIVER! Mokujin just STOLE the finishing move of Duncan!" Fillmore said.

"Hahaha, that little thief's been studying up since Tuesday, huh?" Randall exclaimed, "And the pin!"

1...

2...

3!

Duncan is laid out as Mokujin stands up...expressionless. He leaves the ring and just robotically walks up the ramp.

"What is this Mokujin's agenda? Just...COPY people until he gets something?..." Fillmore said.

"Oooor...maybe Mokujin's just here because there's an abundance of people to copy?..." Randall said as Duncan slowly got up in the ring.

**Metal Sonic vs. Buford van Stompp**

"I Walk Alone" played...

...as a metallic version of Sonic the Hedgehog walked out. The metal hedgehog stared down at the ring as Buford van Stompp stands in the ring.

"Buford van Stompp, the Bully, going against...'Metal Sonic'...a robotic version built by WWE alumn Dr. Eggman." Fillmore said. "Sonic, a WWE Hall of Famer, has his robotic version running around on our developmental territories."

"One of The 'Monday Superstars', as they're called, were signed to WWE on Monday after Mania's MASSIVE success! And this one robot is here to show off his skill on a much larger stage. Not many rookies on developmental get this chance." Randall said.

Metal Sonic stands in the ring and just stares at Buford...

...

Buford ROLLS over MS with a Corkscrew Shoulder Block! Buford gets up and picks Metal Sonic up and GETS LIFTED ONTO HIS SHOULDERS!

"WHOA! The strength of Metal Sonic! He's a bit strong here!" Randall exclaimed.

"Metal Sonic iiiiis...PLANTING HIM WITH A DEATH VALLEY DRIVER!" Fillmore exclaimed.

Metal Sonic picked Buford up...and places him between his legs. Metal Sonic picks Buford up and SIT-OUT POWERBOMBS BUFORD!

"And the Sit-Out Powerbomb! That should end it right there. Buford isn't getting up." Fillmore said.

1...

2...

3!

Metal Sonic stands up as the bell rings...

...

Buford slowly gets up...

And Metal Sonic CLOTHESLINES him down!

"Hey! Hey! No need for this! Ya BEAT him!" Fillmore said.

Metal Sonic stomps out Buford, and starts punching him VICIOUSLY in the head! The referee yells at Metal Sonic and tries to draw blood! The referee finally pulls Metal Sonic off and yells at him. The referee admonishes him for his behavior, and Metal Sonic glares at the referee...before leaving the ring and clenching his fists.

"This guy's going to be a threat on NXT..." Fillmore said. "Vicious in-ring style from Metal Sonic..."

"Haha! I like it! Does ANYTHING to win! The SMART way to win!" Randall said.

**Tsubaki vs. Tomoko**

...

Tsubaki kicks the gut of Tomoko and takes her down. She Tosses her to the near right corner, but Tomoko catches herself, goes up...and CROSSBODIES Tsubaki down! Tsubaki rolls to her feet, Tomoko in hand, and TOSSES her away with a Last Call Throwaway Slam! Tsubaki gets up...and Tomoko struggles to stand. Tomoko gets up and Tsubaki grabs her leg and goes for a Boston Crab...but Tomoko throws her away and Tsubaki CRASHES into the corner! Tsubaki gets up and Tomoko lifts her onto her shoulders and DROPS her with The All Your Fault! She then pins Tsubaki.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings as Tomoko gets up, a small smile growing on her face.

"Eeew, her face just creeps me out." Randall shuddered.

"Oh like YOU'RE a model, huh?" Fillmore said, "At least she's more pleasant than your nasty, hunched over behind. Tomoko gets a big win! Good job, girl!"

**Tom Brady Promo**

"GOOD MORNIN'!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed, "Uncle Grandpa here! And my guest at this time...TOM BRADY! Now Tom, you requested interview time because of a special announcement?"

Tom came into the scene and smiled. "Boy do I feel...'new'. Haven't felt this much like a rookie since 2000. See UG, I stand here today as a new rookie. My CCW career has gone wonderful, and yet I GOTTA say...this is like my OTHER workplace. New England's my base, CCW is my home, and WWE is my OTHER place of work. And as I looks around, I see a whole new roster and a whole new challenge. A challenge that needs a new approach. You know I can't use my CCW gamebook for this place...and vice versa. Y'know? So I have a...DIFFERENT strategy got my WWE career. And that strategy needed some tweaking. And who better to help with strategies and gameplans...than a coach?..." Brady chuckles as the crowd (possibly canned heat) boos at him. "Folks...MY guest at this time...The GREATEST coach in the history of sports...Coach BILL BELLICHICK!"

A cartoon (possibly Madden CGI'd) version of Bill Belichick runs in and hugs Tom and pats his back. He's wearing his three Super Bowl rings and his signature jacket. "Boy oh boy, Tom, when you gave me the call...I rushed right over. Every GREAT star needs a great COACH! Not 'manager'...COACH! I'm going to be at ringside for the big guy as long as I need to be. He needs me...I need him. Y'see, I KNOW talent. That's my forte, and we ain't talkin' Bears here. I FOUND this man when NOBODY, not even his favorite team, wanted him...and I groomed him into The NFL's poster boy. McCarthy can gloat about Rodgers, Pagano can use Peyton as his ticket, Shanahan can mention Elway, and Tom Coughlin..."

"Haha...Eli?...'Elite'?...no way, buddy...no where NEAR my radar." Brady chimed in.

"See, I can boast making the GREATEST Quarterback who ever LIVED. And I can boast making The GREATEST WWE Superstar who ever lived. Ya got your Tai Kamiyas walking...or should I say limping...around, their careers in their primes...or should I say SECOND primes...acting as if they can stand a chance when the lights shine brightly. Not many people can make it. Many choke. I know that 'ole QB San Fran chose over Brady couldn't take it. But Tom...oh Tom can make it. And y'see, it's just like 2000 all over again. You wanna rave over people like Kamiya and their past performances...but then pass over Tom just like THAT, huh? It's all okay. All good." Belichick chuckled, "But when you find your 'favorites' hunched over, on their backs while Brady's still standing, you'll learn that your past heroes won't cut it...because your NEW hero will usher in a new era for this SPORT! You'll look to the ring, your eyes ABLAZE with wonder as you take in the new era of sport you're in! Just like audiences in 2001, the audiences in 2013 are going to lay witness to new rookies and stars! And your old stars like Kurt Warner...or Tai Kamiya...will FALL...but only to one man...ONE rookie who will stand over that washed up veteran...and lift his head up to the Heavens...and, admist your REACTIONS OF WWE, will declare..."

"I'M TOM BRADY..." Tom finished off, "And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M...AAAAAAAAWESOOOOOOOME..."

Belichick patted Brady on the back. "Yes you are, son...yes you are."

**MAIN EVENT: Bad to the Fur, TD Kenelly, & Gwen Tennyson vs. Digivolution (Takuya, Takato, Taiki, & Rika)**

Takato gets up on the outside...

...

AND CRASH MOONSAULTS ONTO HIM AND TAKES HIM DOWN ONTO THE FLOOR!

"Crash sacrificing himself for the match! And all heck has broken loose in the ring! Conker and Takuya in the ring going at it!" Randall exclaimed.

Conker Irish Whips Takuya to the ropes and catches him on the rebound with an INVERTED ATOMIC DROP! Takuya holds his crotch as Conker then delivers a kick to the neck, taking Takuya down! Conker then starts delivering punches to the face of Takuya, the ref making sure he doesn't go overboard. TD and Gwen cheer on Conker UNTIL BEN RUNS THROUGH THE CROWD (Fillmore: WHOA WHOA WHOA BEN TEN!) AND PULLS TD OFF THE APRON AND OMNI-SMASHES HIM IN THE SKULL! THE REFEREE SAW NOTHING!

"Ben Tennyson OMNI-SMASHES TD in the skull! The ref being NONE the wiser!" Fillmore exclaimed.

"Haha! TD's getting a small TASTE of the revenge Ben has planned for him!" Randall chuckled.

Gwen yells at Ben and tells him to leave, and he complies...BUT RIKA THEN PULLS GWEN OFF THE APRON AND LARIATS HER!

"RIKA with that VICIOUS Lariat of hers! The Women's Champion is down!" Fillmore said.

Conker sees all of this and yells at the ref, telling him to open his eyes as he gets up from punching Takuya! Conker groans and bounces off the ropes as Takuya stands up...

...Takuya jumps up over Conker and CONKER GETS A SPEAR FROM TAKATO!

"THAT'LL RATTLE YOUR BODY! Conker BROKEN in HALF from The Spear!" Randall exclaimed.

"Takato BLIND TAGGED himself into the match! And now it's..." Fillmore was interrupted as Takuya then PLANTED Conker with a Sit-Out Powerbomb...

1...

2...

3!

"-Academic!" Fillmore said as Crash can't make it to break the count.

"Here are your winners; Digivolution!"

"Ben Tennyson practically the reason BttF and TD and Gwen lost here! Lost focus!" Fillmore said.

"Maybe they should find the focus again, huh?" Randall laughed. "TD messed with Ben one TWO MANY times! And that spelled his DOOM! And his TEAM'S doom!"

Digivolution celebrate up the ramp as Conker, Crash, Gwen, and TD regroup in the ring...

_**WWE Smackdown**_

**TW's Speech**

"...So I want EVERYONE to pay attention to what will be a momentous occasion! You see, I am about to re-institute a very popular contest of its day. A contest that made a few careers! A New Generation idea that made the spring and summer fun! Y'see, in 1992...a tourney was introduced...that was crazy enough to work. The tourney utilized...THESE..." TW removed a cover to reveal the SEVEN DRAGON BALLS on a podium. "The Magic Dragon Balls. A form is signed stating that The Balls are used only in a good way. This tourney has made careers such as Yusuke Urameshi, The Joker, Megaman Volnutt, Piccolo, and many more! And tonight, I RE-INITIATE this tourney I'm the hopes that a new star can be made!"

The crowd cheered as TW hovered over The Dragon Balls. "The rules are simple...seven men get one ball. And they will fight in special matches where they put up their Dragon Ball on the line. Not every match between Dragon Ball holders will be for a Dragon Ball. The winner of the match gets every Dragon Ball put on the line! And this goes on until the final match, when two men are left and all seven Dragon Balls are on the line. The winner...gets all seven Dragon Balls...and can schedule himself into a Toon Title Match whenever he feels! Now of course, this is a PLANNED match, not an impromptu such as Money in the Bank. But it is still a big opportunity! This tourney will MAKE a new name! By the end...we may have a new Main Event star."

"Now...for the lucky seven?...who gets to be in this tourney?...the list is right here..."

"The receiver of The One-Star Dragon Ball...is DOUBLE D!"

The crowd cheers loud for the smart Edd!

"The receiver of The Two-Star Ball...is TIMMY TURNER!"

The crowd boos as Timmy's face is shown onscreen.

"The receiver of The Three-Star Ball...is TOM BRADY!"

The crowd boos as Tom's name being mentioned even louder.

"The receiver of The Four-Star Dragon Ball...the cherished Dragon Ball of Son Goku...TAIKI KUDO!"

The crowd boos the loudest as it is shown that Taiki gets The Four-Star Ball.

"The receiver of The Five-Star Dragon Ball...is CONKER!"

The crowd cheers loud for Conker's name being called!

"The receiver of The Six Star Dragon Ball...is TK TAKAISHI!"

The crowd cheers at TK being called.

"And the final receiver of The Seven Star Dragon Ball...SORA!"

The crowd cheered and booed for Sora as he was the final man called.

"Now of course...if they happen to win The Title before the tourney is over for them, they are to relinquish their Dragon Ball and I will determine what to do with it. I wish EVERYONE in this tourney good luck! The main event picture is about to get a taaad bigger!" TW smiled as his music played.

"Now how 'bout THAT? SEVEN MEN AND ONE CHANCE AT IMMORTALITY! Who will be Toon Champion by year's end?" JBL exclaimed.

"Ohoho! WWE Animated was turned inside out!" Michael Cole exclaimed,

**Gary Oak Promo**

Gary stands in the ring, the crowd chanting "OAK! OAK! OAK!" all the while. Gary chuckles...

"You guys have stuck by me through a lot over the years. Even when I wasn't the nicest guy, you stood by me and chanted "Gary!". I gotta thank you for that cause that means you guys have some form of respect for me, no matter what. I can punch out Henry Wong, beat up Ash constantly, and mock you guys...and yet I still get your love. I have nothing but love for that, you guys. But I've come here to say more than that. I've come here to say a few things that you all deserve to hear. You all deserve an explanation to everything that's been going on with me and my life. And yet the first thing I wanna say is:...I'm sorry."

The crowd cheers at Gary's apology...but they're confused as to why he's apologizing...

"I'm sorry...for the countless years and months I've not been here. I'm sorry for seeming a tad...bratty when coming back and forth. I'm sorry for not being here for you all. And I'm sorry for putting myself before you all. Y'see, I've been so caught up in my work at The Pokémon Lab and trying to be a professor, but Iet that interfere...with entertaining you. All I ever wanted to do was be great...to be the best...to take from Ashy-Boy...The VERY Best. And I SUCCEEDED! I'm the first ever Toon World Champion, I was The first of our group to win a World Title. Corporation or not, I WON that Belt BY MYSELF in 1998! I am the first ever Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion of The WWE! I am a Grand Slam Champion!...and so is Blue."

The crowd booed as Gary shook his head.

"Y'know, the thing about us is that we never were always 'rivals'. We were a happy family. We had fun. We played. We pretended to be wrestlers and fight each other. Believe it or not, I liked being Macho Man. And for a little bit of time...we had the same ideologies. Do whatever it took to get big. And we did that! He became a huge Cruiserweight pioneer. And me? Well I did become a World Champion and joined Mr. McMahon, The Rock, and company. 'Oh Gary, you were HANDED The Title!' Wrong. I joined Vince...but I fought my way to get noticed by him. I fought through Dettweiller to win it. And I BEAT Ash in a 60-Minute Ironman Match to retain. And I WON The Rumble when I lost The Belt. And I WON at WrestleMania XV when everyone said TJ would retain! How's THAT for a way to earn my keep? Me and him had a parallel career aaall the way through 2005. And THAT'S where the parallels end. THAT'S where the sibling rivalry began. Because in 05, I found something out. I found out exactly WHAT was wrong with the old me...and what was wrong with the current Blue." Gary said. "Because whether or not anybody comes out here and says otherwise...you DO matter! And what you people chant does count! What we get in our paychecks depends on you. So say whatever you want! I know Smackdown likes to censor things, but for once can we let the people say what they want? Put a mic to the crowd, and they want the same thing..."

Gary held the microphone up, and dueling chants of "GAAARY! BLUUUE!" could be heard. Gary laughed as he took in the chants.

"When I hear those chants...I think of an opinionated WWE Universe. A universe who loves and adores to make its voice heard! And I love that about you guys! I loved every reaction I GOT from you! Whether it was positive or nasty. But see, Blue's grown to attest you guys. He doesn't like...crowds. Or at least opinionated ones. Because you know what they do?...they like to remind him of things. BAD things. Things he likes to forget. But see, you guys give him hell. You give him LOTS of it! But see, those opinions you have? They rocked him. They rocked him until he went nuts. He went crazy. Why?...because..."

Gary puts the mic to the crowd...who chants "RED! RED! RED!"

"WWE, LADIES & GENTLEMEN! The only place where UCA STARS get chants other than UCA! You guys reminded him of his constant failures. He can't put away Red. Ever. So what does that drive him to do?...Put OUT Red. Because if you can't beat 'em...blindside 'em. And that led to, arguably, one of the greatest years in wrestling history! Daffy Duck in 1966...Fred Jones from 1975-1977...Gwen Tennyson and whatever year she's in...Hulk Hogan and 1984-1988...Hercules and 1994-1995...John Cena 2005 and 2006-2007...Blue 2005...CM Punk 2011-2013...Henry Wong 2006-2007...Ash Ketchum 2006-2007...Yusuke Urameshi 2011-2012...these reigns have solidified said stars into wrestling lore. Blue 2005...sounds synonomous, huh? The year he turned himself into a star. You talk to Blue, his fans, his followers, his fan clubs, his fan sites, UCA Dot Com, Force himself, mom, dad, pops, April, Daisy, Ash, Misty, Brock, our neighbors...Blue 2005 is a name that means many things. I had my own things going in 05 as well, but not on Blue's standards! Blue created The Universal Title. He made a Belt and the bosses let it be! Assuming UCA had a board of directors, that's pretty darn momentous! Million Dollar Man's Title has NOTHING on THAT! Retaining in a Chamber? I've never BEEN in a Chamber! Let alone WON one! 05-06 was Blue time. According to Blue...Batista, Henry, and Cena can't even compare. Supposedly. My 05 was okay...eh, y'know, Cartoon World Title, myeeeh...and then Blue COST ME my World Title. And THAT'S when I found out how much of a twerp he was. Cause apparantly two Oaks can't come home with Belts. Good job, Blue. So we feuded, I win one, he wins one, he wins a tainted one, Red wins Rumble, April hates me, Blue loses, Redwinslol, you get the deal. And so ends Blue 2005, one of wrestling's GREATEST years!...with an asterisk. I'll get to the point of the asterisk later. So then I sporadicallly appear from 06-12. Six years of sometimes here sometimes not. Not great for keeping a fanbase. Blue stays and he racks up more Gold. I win World Gold in 2010, but y'know. I become one of 3...later 4 with Ben...men to win The Triple World Crown. And then I leave, come back, get Title shot, get beat up by Souichi...and then the fateful day! Me and Blue compare careers..."

"And I find out...I'm inadequate. I'm...6 good years to Blue's 11. Sucks. It stinks to know that he's won more Belts and such. I should be ashamed. And of course he gets pushed into The HoF while he's still wrestling...because why NOT tack on more to his career right now?" Gary shook his head..."Now it sounds like I'm bitter. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. How can Gary Oak be thought of as INFERIOR to him? I had to think of that! I stormed out of the announcement ceremony! I was mad!...But then I went to a therapist, as part of my concussion recovery. And she told me that it's more than a physical pain. It's a pain that...seems to not go away while I'm bitter. What kind of pain? Why, it's the pain of bitterness. The pain of anger. The pain of jealousy. I was JEALOUS! Because Blue won MORE than me. I had nothing go my way this year so far. Blue is gets 11-6 over me, he gets more followers, he gets a girlfriend, he gets pushed to the moon for legendary status, he gets a 'daughter'...the hell..., and me?...two Title losses, a concussion from a deranged 'rookie', and one of my teacher's students hates me. Brock Sampson, I'll handle YOU soon. You aren't getting away with what you did. As for Blue, I came back here...because I want to say...you did more than me. When it comes to acheivements, you made more than me. And yet...I'm not ANGRY at that anymore. I don't resent you at all. I don't even ENVY YOU! Why not? 2005! Asterisk! Why am I not jealous of THAT?...because that asterisk carries a lot more weight than you can imagine. Because that asterisk, when you LOOK in the history books...when you read the annals of wrestling past and present, you see Blue's 2005 with an ASTERISK...and you look down where the references are...and you read that fine print...'2005...without Red'. And THAT'S why I'm not jealous, Blue! THAT'S why I don't harbor ANYMORE anger towards you anymore!...because that ASTERISK says it all! I will give you THIS: you had a MONUMENTAL YEAR that can rarely be replicated! I will give you THAT! You had a great year of accolades!...but where would those accolades be if RED was still there? Where would those awards be, Blue, huh? Where would that Chamber match be? Where would that Universal Title be? Where would Final Clash be? Where would your RUMBLE be? Where would The Destiny Empire BE? I'll tell you where...non-existent. Because I can SLEEP full and long knowing that my historical accolades...Toon Champ, first Heavyweight Champ, first Unified Champ...weren't the result of having to eliminate someone for a year just to get there. I at least let any and all competitors fight me...no matter WHAT. I eliminated them in the ring, NOT blind-sided them and injured them. And so you took down Red...for your '05 to work. And when Red came back...05 ended. Your reign of Blue ended. Because...once again...well...you know. You can go ahead and say 'How can I know that you wouldn't have beaten him'...but everyone knows you WOULDN'T HAVE. Only reason you put him out...because you KNEW you WOULDN'T have. I LOVE 11-6! Because at least EVERY ONE OF MY YEARS WAS LEGITIMATE! And I take great PRIDE in knowing that I worked my ass off for nearly two decades, with no shortcuts and no easy ways, to get where I am! And you know what, you better NOT brush this off Blue, because every single line I said right now...was designed to get you ANGRY. Ever since 11-6 was announced, you had this cocky little air that made you act as if you were the superior Oak. And you mention me in PASSING when mentioning Red. 'I'll deal with Gary...then I deal with Red and end my suffering'. NO NO, I AM NOT A FOOTNOTE. You don't PASS OVER this match as if you're guaranteed the win! You cheated your 2005 and you cheated against me in our cage match! You...and your 05...and that cage...are as dirty as Barry Bonds."

The crowd goes "Whooooooooa..." as Gary glares into the camera.

"Blue, I want you ANGRY. I want you BLOODTHIRSTY! I want you VIOLENT! I WANT BLUE OAK TO STOP ACTING LIKE A PRISS, PUT ON HIS COMBAT BOOTS, AND ATTEMPT TO STOMP ME INTO THE GROUND! BECAUSE YOU'VE LOST IT...MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY. And me? Neeever better. Why? Because 2013 in The WWE is GARY OAK THE RESURRECTION! That word gets thrown around...but this is legitimate! I want a full power, full training Blue. By the time I'm done talking, I want you off your butt and into a gym to train. Blue Oak...my dearest twin...I want you to hurt me...soooooo bad. I want you angry because I want you to HUUURT ME. Why? Because whatever pain I feel...I'm going to MAKE YOU FEEL. I'm going to force you to say what you don't want to say...I want you to ADMIT...that I'm the better twin. Why? Because I NEED this win as much as you WANT it. Because I want you at P&G...to scream my name before you pass out...because I want to end this family feud...because I want the family to be whole again...because I want to reclaim my career...and because if I fight at WrestleMania XXX against Ash Ketchum...I want every bit of threat level I can get...smell ya later."

Gary flicks his nose and exits the ring, the crowd dueling "BLUE! GARY!" chants.

**Haruhi Suzumiya SOS Chat w/Joker**

Haruhi sits at her teacher's desk and smiles...or tries to. Mikuru is making a pot of coffee in her maid outfit. Yuki is at a desk reading...and Koizumi and Kyon are standing in the ring...stoically. The crowd chants "JOOOKEEER! JOOOKEEER!" as Haruhi sighs.

"Welcome to SOS Chat...the first EVER on Smackdown! Why here?...because tonight...I have a special special guest...y'see, Disco Kid...Dan Kuso...Edge...Jericho...Christian...Carlito...Scourge...The Eds...Geoff...they'd be AFRAID of getting this guy...this man who has a body count higher than many of The Fictionverse's biggest villains! He murders for money, revenge, and fun. He is...a Triple Crown winner...making his formal return to The WWE after a big return at WrestleMania...

...

...

...THE JOKER."

The crowd goes wild as the arena turns purple and gas fills the stage. The Joker's Theme from B:TAS plays...as The Joker walks out, clad in his purple suit. He looks just like his old B:TAS form, a style he took a liking too. He walks down the ramp and smiles creepily.

"This guy has been killing since 1940...and hasn't stopped yet. And he can never be arrested." JBL said.

"His appearance...is chilling. And he has a Hall of Fame Ring to prove his career's worth. Since 1972. Flash, Batman, Superman, Duke, Vegeta, Goku, Crash Bandicoot...you name it...he's beaten them. Two time Triple Crown winner as well." Michael Cole said.

Joker climbs into the ring and walks around. He grabs the mic from Kyon and walks around. "...HELLOOO, WWE UNIVEEERSE! How aaare you? Feeling a tad jumpy, it seems! I've never been CHEERED before. Did I kill Osama? Donald Trump? Squilliam?"

The crowd laughed as Joker laughed as well. Haruhi, trying to feign confidence, began talking. "Good to have you here, Joker. What brings you back to The WWE?"

Joker thought...and thought...and thought...

"The free milk." He said...as he took a sly glance at Mikuru. "But in reality, I wanted to return to my old stomping grounds! Y'know, WWE is special! Who else would hire me? I'm the creepiest mother around! I know Force wouldn't want me...Jobling wouldn't want to deal with me...I've screwed around with Space Ghost too much...DXP couldn't handle me...neither could Ortiz...Gordon...hehehehehehehehBWAHAHAHAHA!" Joker just yukked it up as he mentioned his name. "...Let's just say he'd have to be dead before I went there. And I could arrange that...oh, and the others just couldn't contain me. Vince McMahon put up with little 'ole me *makes pouty face* and I haven't done a thing since his daddy signed me in '72..."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you the reasons Jason Todd died and why Bat Girl couldn't wrestle for years?"

Joker stopped and then turned his head slowly to Haruhi...fixing his glare on her.

"Never...correct me..." he said, to which Haruhi nodded. Joker's smile returned almost immediately and he began talking some more. "The Joker is here to announce something big, kiddies, so listen up. Because I'll only say this once...good thing WWE records this. I'm returning to the ring...and at Pride & Glory, I'm going to put a smile on Claude Speed's face after I gas him in The Gas Chamber Match!...but I have more business to attend to..."

"Y'see, I hear there's a Battle Royal going on...two of 'em. One a Battle Royal for former World Champions such as moi. And one for the no-talent non-World Champion "legends" and veterans scrubs such as Wakko Warner, Simon Seville, and *snickers*...TD Kenelly...BWAHAHAAA! I hear Claude Speed's eligible. Oh cute, they're handing the cutesy gangster another Title shot. Well here's the catch...I'm not participating in ANY of the Battle Royals."

The crowd was confused and began booing that announcement.

"Something fishy's going on here..." Cole said.

"I can smell it, Michael." JBL said.

Joker flashed a grin at the camera. "I don't need to school the kiddies of today! Yusuke, Gohan, Ben, Danny, Ash, Henry, Taiii...or the failures like Simon, Theodore, Wakko, Levin, Double D, Ed, Eddy, TD, or Charlie Brooown...heck, even VEGETA is below me. Even the legends of my day participating are BELOW me. Vegeta, Mario, Johnny Cage, Oswald Rabbit, Mickey, Daffy, Quest, Bugs, Space Ghost, Megaman, Batsy, Supes, Luigi, oh Luigi...WrestleMania XI...never got my revenge..." Joker flashed a wicked grin, "I'll make you scream more than just your brother's name...BWAHAAA! Oh hang it up you old men! Nothing weirder than an old man who can't go trying to reclaim his glory days."

Haruhi raises an eyebrow. "But...you're just as old as them trying to wrest-"

Joker knocks Haruhi's mic out of her hand and glares at her with a serious look.

"NEVER...interrupt me. That's strike two, girl...strike three..." Joker smiles once more, "AND YOUUU'RE OUT!"

"This man's a maniac." JBL said.

Joker smiled. "Y'see, folks...the Battle Royals mean nothing to me. Because why participate in them?...

...

...

...

...when I'm already getting the next shot?"

The crowd was confused. "What?" Cole said.

"I officially declare myself THE Number One Contender for The WWE Toon Championship! Next week on WWE Saturday Night Animated, I fight the WINNER of the Belt! No matter WHO it is!"

"Can he DO that?" Cole exclaimed in shock.

"I dunno, go ask 'im." JBL said to Cole.

Joker chuckled, "No matter who it is...be it Benjamin Tennyson...TD Kenelly (but not likely)...Charlie Brown...Henry Wong...Souichi Sugano...Ash Ketchum...Gary Oak...Ed...Edd...Eddy...Sokka...Danny Phantom...Jake Long...hell, it can Azula...HELL, Mario, Luigi, Vegeta, Superman, Aladdin, Yakko, Warner, and the skank, Bandicoot, Muto, Conker, anyooone...can win...but the TRUE TEST...begins when they face me. And I'll show them that I am a force to be reckoned with...STILL."

Joker smiled, but Haruhi was confused. "Joker...you can't just declare yourself No. 1 Contender before other people. Heck, KYON deserves a shot more than you." Haruhi began to say with more bravado.

Joker looked at her and smiled. "Well, big girl, how about you do something about it? Can YOU stop me from proclaiming my right? TW can't. Vince won't. Ken can't. YOU want a whack at it?" Haruhi scratched her head and sighed at the challenge. Joker rubbed her cheek with a finger. "That's what I thought, love..." Haruhi swatted Joker's hand away...but Joker just continued to rub her cheek.

Joker turned to the stage. "WOULD ANYONE IN THE BACK LIKE TO TELL ME THAT I AM NOT GOING TO FIGHT NEXT WEEK FOR THE BELT? ANYONE? COME ON! I DON'T BITE!...I STAB THOUGH..."

Joker waited at the edge of the ring...but nobody came. He turned back around to Haruhi.

"Either they're busy or crapping their pants. Either way, NOBODY can refuse my right to do so. I wanted EVERYONE to know this...*Ruffles Haruhi's hair*...because I'd rather my prey marinade themselves in nervous stress sweat and piss before they become my meal. WOOOHOHOOOO!"

Joker cracked up as Haruhi didn't laugh...and slapped Joker's hand away again! "You're about as funny as a kidney stone. Don't TOUCH ME again..."

Joker raised an eyebrow and stared at Haruhi, who stared Joker dead in the eye. Haruhi clenched her fists...and then began getting backed into a corner by The Joker. "I enjoy the nice showing of guts, Haruhi. I wish you were the younger Gwennyson, because I'd enjoy HER loudmouth tongue RRRIPPED from her mouth onto the ground. But I think you'd do. At least you can market your body to your fans like you always do. And "gargling" would be a breeze..." Haruhi went from brave to nervous in a flash, and Joker flashed a sinister grin on his face as he had her in the near right corner. He put his hands on her neck and began to slowly choke her...

"...Strike Three...You're O-OOOOW!" Joker went down as KYON SMASHED A HOT COFFEE POT OVER HIS BACK!

"KYON WITH THE SAVE!" Cole exclaimed.

"GET OUTTA THERE, SUZUMIYA!" JBL exclaimed as Haruhi slid out of the ring.

Koizumi and Kyon stomped out Joker as much as they could, and Koizumi grabbed a chair. He handed it to Kyon, who folded it and went to strike...and Joker moved and tripped Kyon up into the chair! Koizumi grabbed him from behind and Snapmared Koizumi over his shoulder and jumped up...and ELBOW DROPPED KOIZUMI'S HEAD, CRUNCHING HIS NECK AND UPPER SPINE FOR A STINGER!

"OOOOOOH! Is-Is that even LEGAL?" Cole exclaimed.

"You think Joker cares about LEGAL?" JBL exclaimed. "He just goes NUTS!"

Joker rolls a KO'd Koizumi out of the ring and grabs Kyon. He places the chair flat on the ground and puts Kyon in a Headlock. Joker rubs his head and says "Goodnight, Sweet Prince..." and delivers THE KILLING JOKE (Headlock Driver), DRIVING KYON'S HEAD ONTO THE CHAIR!

"OOOH, KYON'S NECK MAY BE BROKEN!" Michael cringed at the impact of the head of Kyon onto the chair.

JBL shook. "That looked terrible...poor poor kid..."

Joker stood over them, then climbed onto Haruhi's desk and signaled for his NEXT World Title. He yelled out, "ATTICAAA!" as Haruhi, Mikuru, and Yuki all walk up the ramp and watching Joker stand on the desk.

"Well well well. We just learned that the NEXT challenger after Saturday's Champion is crowned...is The Joker. Oh my...and NOBODY wants to challenge that." Cole said.

"Broly can do that as well...but something about The Joker doing that just scares even the strongest of men. Joker declared it...and nobody wanted to dispute it. The next Champ's only gonna have it for a WEEK. Joker's BACK." JBL said as Joker laughed heartily in the ring.

_**WWE SMACKDOWN APRIL 12TH**_

**Sora def. Timmy Turner via Submission**

•Timmy Turner dives off of the top for The Timmy Star, which is countered with double knees to the gut. Sora trips Timmy and locks in The Key-Shooter, which Timmy taps out to.

•Sora holds up The Cruiserweight Title right after the match and declares the Title to be his next week on Smackdown. He stares at it for the longest time, possibly reminiscing about his old bouts back in the day.

**Brock def. Trunks**

•Brock reverses The Buster Blade and nails a Running Powerslam for the pinfall.

•Brock simply stares out into the crowd and leaves the ring, STILL quiet about his WrestleMania actions.

**Yuna Kamihara def. Sailor Mini Moon by submission**

•Mini Moon delivers a Full Rotation (Dragon Whip) to Yuna, but only gets two. She lifts the karate girl up, but gets a Double Knee Armbreaker. Following that was The Kimura Lock itself, which the Scout had no other choice to do but tap out.

•Yuna keeps the hold on Mini Moon, trying to break her arm. Referees pull her off, but Mini Moon is still hurt. JBL remarks, "That one right there was for the blue cat in wrestling gear. Watch out for The DOB."

**-TW Announcement-**

**Ben Tennyson def. Tai Kamiya via DQ**

•Tai attempts The Digi-Lock, but his bum knee forces him to abort the submission. Ben takes advantage with a Chop Block and an Omni-Lock. Thankfully for Tai, he was near the ropes to break it up. Ben warms up for an Omni-Smash...until TD runs in and and SLAMS a steel chair into Ben's back! The DQ is called, and Ben is down. TD, still angry, delivers an EMPHATIC Famousser onto the chair. He leaves as Ben is busy trying to recover in the ring.

•Tom Brady walks out as a hurt Tai Kamiya attempts to stand up. Tom Brady, wearing his three Super Bowl Rings on his right hand, then delivers hard shots to the bad knee of Tai. The MVMVP and his manager, Bill Belichick, laugh heartily.

**NXT Showcase: Wes def. Hiccup Haddock**

•The Snag Machine (Sit-Out Gutwrench Powerbomb) connects after a good match between the two rookies. Hiccup had a good amount of offense until his Crossbody attempt off the top. Wes is being called "The Supposed Strongest Pound for Pound Man in NXT".

**-Gary Oak Promo-**

**Lucy van Pelt def. Gwen Tennyson**

•Lucy goes for The Double Knee Gutbuster, but Gwen grabs the leg and delivers a Northern Lights Suplex. After waiting for a Manna-Breaker, Haruhi runs down and tries to distract Gwen. The Women's Champ simply kicks Haruhi in the jaw and knocks her into the barricade. But Lucy rolls Gwen up and holds the tights for the win over The Champion.

•Lucy laughs and taunts Gwen as Haruhi runs into the ring and picks up Gwen, then drops her with The Fireman's Carry Bulldog.

**Tomoko Kuroko def. Maka Albarn**

•Maka picks up Tomoko, planning to deliver The Witch-Hunt Guillotine. Tomoko, however, manages to roll Maka up into a Small Package for a three count! Tomoko celebrates...until Maka grabs her from behind and delivers The WHG!

•Maka stands over Tomoko...and pulls out an RR armband and puts it on. Mama declares her allegiance to The Rookie Revolution. Soul & Kid walk onto the ramp and hold up their arms, declaring their RR Allegiance.

**The D-Team def. The EPA**

•A good contest between the two called a potential for Match of the Night. Moment of the Match goes to Ed as Rex & Max go for a tandem Splash and are CAUGHT in mid-air by Ed and SPINEBUSTERED onto thr announce table. The two teams fought in a close contest that ended as Rolf was close to delivering The COC, which was reversed into an Arm Drag by Rex and a Guillotine Leg Drop from Max. Rex takes Ed off of the apron and Max gets the upset win.

•Both teams shake hands afterwards and give one another respect.

**Yugi Muto and Bad to the Fur def. Digivolution**

•A good match filled with spots galore from the Hardcore demons. Ending moments come as Rika gets on the apron and tries to argue with the referee. Coco gets on the apron and knocks her down, but Yugi is pushed into Coco, and she falls hard into the steel steps. Takato goes for a Spear, but Yugi kicks him and delivers The Extreme Twist of Fate for the pin.

•Conker finds Coco, who was bleeding a tad, and begins arguing with Yugi about his carelessness. Yugi argues that it wasn't his fault, but Conker doesn't want to hear any excuses. Crash tries to hold Conker back, and pushes Yugi into the far left corner to keep them away.

•Yugi gets a bit peeved at that and turns Crash around and punches HIM out! Conker retaliates with a hard right hand and starts exchanging with Yugi! Crash gets up and pulls Conker away and then turns around and CLOTHESLINES YUGI OVER THE ROPES! BttF glare at Yugi, who holds his head angrily.

**-SOS Chat w/The Joker-**

**Naruto speaks, then defeats Gingka Hagane**

•Naruto speaks about his expierences with Smackdown, until Gingka walks out and challenges him to a match. Naruto wins by pinfall with The Tombstone.

•The lights go out on Naruto again...and Naruto gets on his guard...until he sees the words "Fallout" on The TitanTron. Naruto loosens his guard, and then the words "Your Destruction is Imminent" appears. The 'Tron goes dark and then the eyes of The Mangekyo Sharingan appear on the screen.

**MAIN EVENT: Charlie Brown def. Davis Motomiya**

•A good match that showed off Charlie Brown's skills, until Charlie Brown was about to go for The Homerun Elbow. He dives...into a Double A Spinebuster from Davis. That move garners...a reverse Small Package and a win for Charlie Brown! Charlie Brown holds up his hands in victory as he rolls out of the ring! The crowd is on their FEET as Charlie Brown raises his fists in the air and garners cheers from the arena. The show then comes to an end.

_**WWE BACKSTAGE FALLOUT!**_

TW: Throughout the night, I asked Animated superstars in attendance about why they believed that THEY would become the next Toon Champion on Animated. Here were some responses.

...

Tai: I think...no, I know that I will be Toon Champion tomorrow night for one reason, and one reason only. I went into XCW for a fresh start, and I ended up reaching the top of the ladder in that company...and now that Wrestlemania has come and gone, and Davis learned a lesson he won't soon forget, now that my career has been resurrected, and now that the DigiDestined are back together, the next logical step forward is to reach the top in Animated as well! And with the Toon Championship back and up for grabs, and our momentum reaching a fever pitch since Wrestlemania, I know that I will be the new Toon Champion because...it's my DESTINY!

...

Sora (Kingdom Hearts): I'll start first, Crash normally lets his sister do the talking for him. :P #ClearsThroat Toon Champion...that's a title that names like Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum, Goku, Vegeta, and Henry Wong have held...and tomorrow, the name SORA gets added to that list. Simple reason...because all I need is that one shot. My first time round in WWE, I proved to everybody that whether it be Tag, Cruiserweight, or Mid-Card, I could excel, I could reach the top...and I was ready and POISED for the main event...but I never got the chance. Never got the shot to do so...even when I KNEW that one shot was all I needed to break through in this company. But now I am BACK...and this is MY shot...and I am going to make the MOST OF IT! See, during my time away from this company, I became UCA World Champion in 2011! And I could achieve that, then I KNOW I can become Toon Champion tomorrow night! I beat Nightwing at the FWAs...I'm going to beat Timmy tonight...and tomorrow...is the crowning moment I have been waiting so long for. #Smirks For too long I sat back in the shadow of things...now...now I am going to take what I want! They Keyblad Wielder...is your NEXT Toon Champion.

...

Conker: Y'knooooooow... World Titles... those things have always avoided me... but that's a good thing because that means I can get into bigger and badder fights... and I like to fight. If there's one thing I never do, it's back down from a fight 'cause I have fought stuff most of the people in this Multiverse can only dream about... a giant opera singing pile of shit... a giant caveman with an embarrassing little dick... my great, great, great, great, great half-Red Squirrel, half-Vampire grandfather, Count Batula... a living stack of hay that turned out to be a complete Terminator rip off... an evil little girl who acted like something out of The Exorcist... a spider-legged cyborg German Tedi... Heinrich The TOTAL Xenomorph rip-off... AND MUCH, MUCH, MUCH MORE! ...that battle royale will be one of the biggest fights of my career and on a normal occasion... I'm the underdog due to my small size... but come Battle Royale time, the gloves come off as the entire FWM will see... a side of me they never thought they'd see. Normally, I don't give a damn about winning or losing but not this time, THIS TIME, the stakes are high... higher than they've ever been and soon... Animated will be... MY show... and that Toon World Title will be... MY title... We'll also see how guys like Broly, Tai Yagami, Tom Brady and such feel like when THEY'RE the underdogs.

...

Coco Bandicoot (on behalf of Crash Bandicoot): I always talk for my brother. He's more of action over words during shows mostly. Show before Royal Reckoning is evident of that. Give me a sec to bring down my insanity for this...#DeepBreath #OpensEyes For too long, my brother has always been called just a "spot monkey." For too long, people said he was just a "hardcore junkie." For too long, people said he wasn't' World Championship material. That's been his way his whole career, people don't think he can do it. People don't think he can be anything more. #Chuckles Funny...because my brother has made a career of proving people wrong. My brother THRIVES as the underdog. When people think he has no chance, he's the one that shocks the world and wins it when it counts. This is what my brother has done for a long time. And he's going to do it one more time when he goes into his Battle Royale, and goes on to win the whole thing! Hell, his past few months have been some of the best of his career! Best of the Best Finals, NCW X-Pro Champion, nearly an hour in the UCA Rumble, XCW Hardcore Champion, Toon Hardcore Champion...and that's only SOME of the highlights. My brother is on a wave of momentum that he is going to keep riding no matter what. Toon Champion...it's what my brother always dreamed of when he first entered the business...he never was able to achieve it last time...but now...a second chance at the big one...and if I know my brother...he'll throw away his entire body if it means achieving it. Even if he's doomed from the start, my brother won't stop fighting until the moment he's thrown over! So I hope everyone in the Battle Royale is prepared...because Crash Bandicoot is ready unleash hell! Tomorrow night...my brother fights to become Toon Champion of the World!

Crash Bandicoot: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!

...

Ben Tennyson: Hmmmm...why am I going to become the Toon Champion tomorrow night on Animated? ...Hmmmmmm...I think I'm going to pose this to a few buddies of mine. *Pulls Out CCW Magnus Championship* So...why do YOU think I'm the next Toon Champion? *Puts Belt To Ear*...You know, that is a VERY good point - I AM the Best in the Universe! Showed three dreamers why I'm THE face and savior of CCW at Nevermore...put on a classic at Meltdown that ended with the World Champion beating his opponent by TWO falls in an Ironman Match, locking him out of the Title picture... I've had a LOT of fun times with you. And they're only getting started. Only fitting that a World Champion like me gives you a new playmate, right? ;) *Puts Belt On Shoulder* So...*Pulls Out UCA Hardcore Championship*...why do YOU think I'm the next Toon Champion? *Puts Belt To Ear*...*Chuckles*...Yeah, I really did show that loud and foulmouthed criminal Senji Kiyomasa at Last Stand. I mean, he was such a cancer to the business, I just HAD to do something! My only regret about it all is that I didn't do it SOONER! And you know something? I really WOULD hate...if the Toon Championship were to get sullied by criminal hands just like you once were...so I should save the Toon Title before it suffers the same fate! How? By taking it as mine tomorrow evening. *Puts Belt On Other Shoulder* ...Hmmmmm... *Pulls Out NCW Television Championship* ...and why do YOU think I'm the next Toon Champion? *Puts Belt To Ear*...I really WILL do anything it takes to win, yeah! I put Takato through a table to win you, outsmarted Sonja, outlasted El Blaze... It's a far cry from "2012", isn't it? Heh... 2014 REALLY is the year for the Tenth Reich to take center stage. Everything's coming up Tennyson! Everything... And the Toon Championship? I'm going to have to find another body part to wrap you around. Shoulders and waist are covered already...but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. That'll be a discussion for my celebration tomorrow. ...Why am I going to become the next Toon Champion this Saturday? ...Let me ask you a better question: who the f*ck's gonna stop me? *Smirks*

...

Yugi Muto: Heh, I'll start off. You know...when you look at me...you just see a regular small kid who has NO chance in the wrestling business. You think, "this kid's too small to fight!" "He's probably not worthy of any wrestling league!" ... *Smirks* ...Well, I proved you wrong. ;) I proved that in the late-90's at a show I call home. A show known as...E...C...W. The Land of Extreme. My home. In there, I was a two-time ECW Animated World Heavyweight Champion. I've beaten guys such as Super Buu, the original face of ECW, The Punisher, and...my most heated enemy of all time...Seto...Kaiba. Though the only reason I was successful was because Broly left... That may be true...but I wouldn't be where I am today. I am as well a former UCA World Champion, former CWA World Champion, and now today, I am the first-ever and current ACW World Tag Team Champion with my long-time friend, Atem. I've been put through so much in ECW, UCA, CWA, CAWF, XCF, AWF (even though it was a short time), and ACW. I may be a Tag Champion in ACW...but in WWE- where I am back- I've come to claim the most richest prize of all in the Animated Division...The WWE Toon Championship... That's the one belt I claim to get...and the King of Games...will get what belongs to him. THAT is why I am going to become...the NEW...Toon World Champion.

Naruto Uzumaki: Heh, interesting, Yuge. :P My turn. Now...with me...I began my WWE wrestling career in 2002 and i was just your average rookie-just like John Cena at the time... When it came to fighting rights for the Animation Division to appear on RAW and Smackdown...it was up to me. I fought Brock Lesnar to the finish in just 1...2...3! I made a shocker in the WWE. And along the way, I was the FIRST one who defeated the Undertaker's streak...even though it's said that it never happened for some odd reason... Jerks. ...And MUCH more history in the WWE. Every other company I went to, I made an impact. I made an impact in all of them: AWF, UCA, XCF, CWA, CWF, NCW, and ACW. I am a former World Champion in most of them. UCA I haven't gotten to...but I will one day. In ACW...it's one thing I'll be proud of...and that is becoming the FIRST-EVER ACW Undisputed Champion, dattebayo. And come the Battle Royale...I will be the one to represent my Ninja Way when I eliminate every single on of my opponents over the top rope and become and Dual Champion of the World! Both for ACW...and the WWE... That's why I will become the Toon World Champion...BELIEVE IT!

...

Double D: Just to be given the opportunity to fight for the Toon Championship is an accomplishment in and of itself, TW! I have always been what one would refer to as an underdog, and while I do not blame the wrestling smarks for labeling me with that distinction, it has been a proverbial monkey on my back...I may be the current X-Division Champion in PCUW, a former Toon Cruiserweight Champion, and the future XCW Tag Team Champion...but come tomorrow night, I will be fighting to lift this burden off of my shoulders, and with that, I shall join my comrades on the top of the wrestling summit as the brand new Toon Champion!

Eddy: Lemme put it to ya this way, T-Dubs...I'm a two-time World Champion, so I know what it's like to not only be one, but also fight for one! And with the prize tomorrow night being the Toon Championship, you can assure that I'll fight just as hard for that golden beauty as I did for the CWF and PCUW World titles...if not HARDER! It's the most coveted prize in WWE! And after I win it, who knows what will follow? WE COULD BE RICH! Swimming in moolah, fame and fortune! *Salivating*

Ed: TOON TITLE FOR ED! *Throws refrigerator through wall*

Rolf: Rolf comes from a long line of wrestling champions, starting with my great-great-grandfather Olaf, the first man to wrestle the legendary Hairless Grizzly Bear and survive! He was given a plaque in his honor, and a necklace of the massive bear's teeth...and as his great-great-grandson, and the mighty Son of a Shepherd, Rolf will follow in his footsteps and bring glory back to The Old Country as the new Toon Champion!

...

Dan Kuso: ...I've been through a WHIRLWIND of a 2013... Universal Championship...WINNING the Best of the Best Tournament...surviving against Broly...overcoming the Resistance...but there's one thing I DIDN'T do in 2013...something I haven't done since 2009... WORLD...CHAMPIONSHIP...GOLD... And this Saturday, I'm walking into Animated with nothing bigger but the adrenaline in my heart. I'm hurting all over-that's no secret; I can say that because you all know it! But what you ALSO know is that a Legendary Super Saiyan COULD NOT KILL ME at WrestleMania last Sunday! And a man who can't be killed at his darkest hour on the Grandest Stage is NOT going to let anything or anyone STOP him from tossing anything that moves over the top rope to punch his ticket to Toon Championship glory! The last time I was in a match like this was the Royal Rumble, and you should know that too! The SINGLE-RUMBLE Elimination record belongs to Dan Kuso. But SECOND-place... SECOND-PLACE... I'm not thinking about second-place; I'm taking FIRST PLACE! Dan Kuso, Fighting Spirit, is about to return to the top of the mountain, and he's going to do it with his SECOND World Title and his FIRST Toon Championship! *Flicks nose*

...

Tom Brady: ...You know, I hear Ben cutting his little promo on how everything's going his way and that's why he's going to be the Champ. I hear Dan Kuso talking about how he's the one who Broly couldn't kill at WrestleMania, a night where Dan Kuso LOST regardless... Notice how I, a normally outspoken pure athlete in the FWM...didn't say a word before the show. And why? Well...why don't you ask the gimp Taichi why? This SmackDown was about my ACTION, not my words... It was about me taking the three Super Bowl rings-and it's gonna be four really soon-I've won, and slamming them into his knee with authority over and over and over again! NOW I'm talking. NOW I'm saying my piece. NOW I'm TELLING you that the Toon Championship is going in one hand while the Lombardi Trophy's coming in the other hand! And I DEFY you...I DEFY you to tell me that that's not gonna be the case. Look at what I did to Kamiya! Look at what I did to your precious Destined! ...This Sunday, I'm taking Peyton Manning out...but the night before...I'm taking YOU all out. That Toon Championship isn't going to Tennyson, isn't going to Kuso, isn't going to Crash, isn't going to Muto, and it most CERTAINLY will not be going to Tai Kamiya. That Toon Championship...is gonna be around the waist...of the MVMVP himself. It's gonna belong to yours truly, the best quarterback who ever lived. And any arguments against the point shall be adressed AFTER you've been thrown over the top rope by me...BECAUSE I'M TOM BRADY...I'm the NEXT WWE Toon Champion...AND IIIIIII'M...AAAAAAWWWEEESSSOOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEE!

A/N: Alrighty! Now that you've read The Draft and the bullets from Main Event and Smackdown, you are now ready for your dose of WWE: Animated, coming soooooon...


	66. April 6th, 2013 Animated Pt 1

For those who read...

And now, live from The Stapler Center in ToonTown, Los Angeles, California on April 6, 2013...

WELCOME...

TO WWE ANIMATED 2.0!

I own nothing but TW...

* * *

The WWE Intro plays, showing old and new faces intermixed...Vince McMahon Sr., Toots Mondt, Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Henry Wong, Ash Ketchum, Goku, Yusuke, Gohan, Sora, Commander Duke, Dan Kuso, Sailor Moon, Linus van Pelt, Wolverine, Vegeta, Itachi, Misty, She-Ra, He-Man, Superman, Deadpool, and then The WWE Logo appears.

WWE

Then.

Now.

Forever.

...

A space background is shown, with stars passing by the screen...suddenly, two golden outlines of a W appear and merge onscreen as The 80s intro played. Transparent visions of Bugs Bunny, Johnny Quest, Fred Jones, Wolverine, Commander Duke, Son Goku, TJ Dettweiller, Ash Ketchum, and finally Henry Won't appear as numerous faces of present superstars appear on the passing stars. The W becomes fully golden as an announcer states:

_**"WWE Animated: Five Decades of Excellence".**_

...

A giant stadium is shown from the outside. We then see the inside, which is abandoned and covered with debris and wrestling paraphanelia. Suddenly, the scene begins to rewind (as the song's intro begins), going back further and further until we get to the packed house and the readying stars in the back, and then...

This is a motherfreakin' emergency!

(Someone puts on an orange vest) (**_Let's go!_**) (A girl puts on her pink boots while another puts on a green bandana)

(Someone puts on a black cloak and someone pulls up their jean shorts) _**St. Louis! **_-you ready? (A pink haired girl puts on gloves)

(A boy puts on a blue shirt with a tomato on it) **_Haha, A-T-L... let's go!_ **(Quick shots or a boy spiking up his blue hair and a girl flipped her red hair)

(The tomato shirt blonde walks down the hall) _**I told you all I was going to change the game**_ (That scene transitions into an orange vested guy walking down the hall with the bandana girl and the pink booted girl)

(A backshot of four guys and a red-headed girl walking down the hall) (_**L.A. all day!**_) (An orange jumpsuited teen walks down the hall)

(A red-head with a blue skirt walks side by side with her cousin in a green shirt) _**They can't stop ya boy**_ (A boy in a yellow zig-zag shirt walks alone down a hall)

(A blonde bully pounds his fists together) _**They can't stop ya boy, I get money!**_ (A green shirted man holding a katana walks down the hall with his blue haired girlfriend)

(We then go to a dimly lit ring as a guy jumps up to deliver a punch to the face of his opponent before the shot starts to buffer as he's in the air)

_**Y'all motherf- ain't ready, hey!**_

(Gingka jumps through the screen and Spears Brad Buttowski!)

(Lucy van Pelt appears in front of a clip of her Double Kneeing Young Gwen in the gut) _**Just walked thru the door...**_

(Gwen Tennyson appears on-screen in front of a clip of her Manna-Breaking Sailor) _**What's it gonna be?**_

(Sailor Moon appears in front of a clip of her Senshi Booting Frida and then commentating) _**I can't get to the floor...**_

(Misty appears with a clip of her Superkicking Kari at The Clash) _**Boys all over me...**_

(Aelita Aelitacurannas Maka; Kari throws up the DX arms) _**Where my party, pparty, party, pparty people at?**_ (Animated logo appears before the dimly lit ring area before a clip of The Senshi throwing Mars through The 'Tron plays and Rika Lariating Katara)

(Sora appears on-screen as she delivers The Soaring Kick to Rika in the clip behind her) _**Where my party, pparty, party, pparty people at?** _(Haruhi appears before a clip of her slamming Ramona before Katara, Toph, and new girls Ellie and Misaka Mikoto are shown)

(Henry Wong appears on-screen as a clip of him H-Bombing Wolfgang plays) _**Just walked thru the door!**_

(TD Kenelly appears in front of a clip of him Famoussing Binky) _**What's it gonna be?**_

(Souichi Sugano appears in front of a clip of him Max Driving Charlie Brown) _**I can't get to the floor!**_

(Davis appears in front of a clip of him with his arm around multiple women in a club similar to Evolution Triple H) _**Girls all over me!**_

(Linus raises his hands towards the sky; Timmy jumps for The Timmy Star) _**Where my party, pparty, party, pparty people at?** _(The Animated logo appears faintly before a clip plays of Brady raising his fists)

(Raimundo appears in front of a clip of him diving for an Airsault onto Itachi) _**Where my party, pparty, party, pparty people at?** _(Flashing clips of Ben Omni-Smashing Undertaker, Toph yelling into the air, Bad to the Fur running down the ramp, KH Sora flashing a grin, Naruto flicking his nose, WTTT celebrating in the ring, the punch in the dim ring nearly connecting, Mangekyo Sharingan Eyes, and the punch finally connecting, leading to the WWE Animated logo on-screen)

**_Well it's Nelly-_ **(wait a minute) (Naruto jumps into the screen) _**comin' straight up out the Lou And-**_(Naruto SHATTERS the glass!)e glass shatters, revealing the NEW WWE Animated stage in a dim setting! One single strand of fireworks goes off across the stage, setting off a chain reaction of different explosions! The raucous post-Mania crowd sits through the multicolor pyro as it explodes all over the stage! Finally it stops, revealing the new stage...The current WWE HD Stage with "WWE Animated" on it! However, the rectangular Titantron has rounded edges, a tribute back to the now retired IrisTron of WWE Animated (R.I.P. 2001-2013). The 'Tron displays a dark orange steel background as the new metallic Animated logo glistened. The crowd was NUTS! Everyone simply couldn't wait! And neither could the commentary!

"WWWELCOOOME...TO SATURDAY. NIGHT. ANIMATED! I AM THE OTHER PRINCE, TARBLE! AND WITH ME IS GENERAL IROH AND THE SAILOR MOON NAMED USAGI 'SERENA' TSUKINO! WE ARE AT THE TOONTOWN STAPLER ARENA! AND THIS CROWD IS LOUUUD AND PROUUUD!"

"HAHAAA!" Iroh laughed, "I am SO glad to be BACK in The WWE! I have missed so much, but mostly these fans making their voices heard! And what a night to return!"

"YOU GOT IT!" Moon exclaimed, "You see the stars in the ring? THAT...IS THE BATTLE ROYAL'S BEGINNING PARTICIPANTS! FIRST UP...WORLD CHAMPIONS OF PAST AND PRESENT WILL PARTICIPATE IN A SECOND CHANCES BATTLE ROYAL!" The graphic displays a numerous amount of talent, old and new. "The man who wins THIS match faces against the winner of the New Opportunities Battle Royal in the MAIN EVENT for The Toon Title, sitting right across from out table! And Vegeta isn't here because, as he had announced, he is coming out of retirement! And his first match is soon!"

"Ah and don't forget...TD vs. Ben! No Holds Barred! The match we SHOULD'VE had last week is happening tonight!" Tarble exclaimed, "Ben cost TD his chances of winning, so Kenelly took down Ben! And the match is going to get BRUTAL..."

"And let's not forget, an edition of SOS Chat tonight! Featuring a secret guest of Haruhi's! After her HEINOUS attack on Misty, who announced her hiatus from the ring after she declared she was pregnant, what can Haruhi POSSIBLY say? And we'll show you the...blockbuster...announcement on Friday Night Smackdown's SOS Chat! The Animation Division is BACK on the Superstar shows, so that means we will be on RAW this Monday! And WWE debuted WCW: Showdown last night! WrestleMania...The Brand Extension...WHAT A WAY TO CHANGE!"

"The NOW DEFEATED Itachi...79-1...lost to DEADPOOL! And then Vince McMahon DISBANDED The Belts for the two shows! And then Deadpool was drafted to SHOWDOWN, therefore we lost HIM as he became The NEW Cartoon World Champion!"

"And we also have a WWE Women's Tag Team Title Tourney going on! And tonight, our first two matches...May & Dawn vs. Sailors Uranus & Neptune...and the team of Yolei Inoei & Kari Kamiya take on the NEW rookies, a team called The Teletoon Trio! And we have a NEW single female debuting! Ellie, the survivor of Last of Us, is debuting TONIGHT!" Sailor said. "And Ms. Level 5 Railgun Misaka Mikoto will grace us with her presence! Oooh...my Division...growing...Mama Moon will be watching to make sure they don't disgrace her!"

"I dooon't think they like being called your kids..." said a mystery voice.

.

The three commentators looked over...and Moon huffed.

"Who asked YOU? Rodent." Serena struck back.

"Well we have a SPECIAL GUEST!" Tarble exclaimed. "Almost forgot! Representing Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment on the road to Pride & Glory...Spin the Hedgehog!"

The camera pans to Spin, who waves to the camera, "Can't wait for the show! I'm pretty excited! GO CHARLIE BROWN!"

Tarble shoots Spin a glance, reminding him of the "policy". Spin sighs and stays quiet.

"Well a hedgehog of few words! But that won't get in the way of his enjoyment of the show!" Iroh exclaimed with a heart laugh. "But I say WE stop talking!"

"He's right!" Spin exclaimed. "STAAART THE SHOOOW!"

We now pan to the inside of the ring. The crowd chants "WE WANT TJ! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

"The crowd chanting for TJ Dettweiller, but unfortunately, he was injured at the hands of Christian Din in another company, Total Championship Wrestling. The odds of him being here are as slim as...another person being here tonight in a match." Tarble said.

"Oh well...there goes the fan pop." Spin sighed.

Inside the ring, Goofy stands with a microphone while wearing his Hall of Fame ring. The match bell rings, and The Hall of Famer puts the mic to his mouth.

"The following is The Second Chances Battle Royal!" Goofy announced as the crowd cheered louder. "In this match, two people will start, and every 30 seconds, a new participant will come in! This will continue until there are no more competitors to come in! You must eliminate your opponents over the top rope! Once there are only four people left, the match becomes a Fatal Four-Way and the objective is to get the first pinfall or submission! The winner gets a spot in the Main Event Match for The Toon Championship! Former World Champions of WWE, WCW, ECW, NWA, AWA, WCCW, VGW, and other past promotions under The WWE banner will be allowed to enter into this match."

Goofy steps out of the ring, and looks to the ramp, along with the rest of the raucous crowd, waiting for participant Number 1.

"Here we go..." Tarble said, "The match that will determine entrant number ONE."

...

The 2nd DBZ US Theme plays as Gotenks runs down the ramp!

"First; Gotenks!"

"Former Toon Champion in 1997 when he beat UNDERTAKER in a match to reclaim The Title for The Animation Division!" Tarble said, "Gotenks, comprising of both Trunks and Goten, is eligible for participation in this match!"

"And both Goten and Trunks are in WCW now. Perhaps a future Gotenks reunion permanently if they win The World Title again?"

"But are they both eligible for The New Opportunities Battle Royal?" Spin asked.

"Ha, we'll wait to see! But first, entrant 2 is coming!" Iroh said.

Gotenks waited...

...

_**Arabian Niiights...**_

_**Like Arabian daaays... **_

_**More often than not **_

_**Are hotter than hot **_

_**In a lot of good ways!**_

The crowd pops loud as ALADDIN flies out on his magic carpet! The crowd gives him a large ovation as Aladdin's carpet lowers him down onto the ramp.

"And his opponent; from Agrabah; THE PRINCE OF THEIVES and The SULTAN OF AGRABAH...Aladdin!"

"If you want an example of WWE's 90s Intercontinental Title scene and WCW's US and Heavyweight Title scene, look NO further than Aladdin! The winner of The '95 Royal Rumble and The WCW Cartoon World Title while in The Disney Dynasty of WCW, The former Champ is also a qualified high-flyer, capturing Cruiserweight Titles a few times!" Tarble said.

"Oooh this is gonna be good! I'm excited! ALADDIN is BACK!" Iroh said, "And my oh my, he's been keeping fit!"

"You bet..." Sailor stared at Aladdin's abs for a while...a tad mesmerized..."Oooh why I didn't go with that in The 90s instead of that Jasmine bi-oh oh, my mic's still on! HEY FOLKS, IGNORE THAT!"

"...I'm going to edit that from my mind..." Spin said.

"Ignoring THAT...let's get this match started!" Tarble exclaimed.

The bell rings, and the crowd continues to chant "A-LAD-DIN! A-LA-DIN!" as the Agrabah street rat circles Gotenks. The two tie-up and Gotenks gets the upper hand. Gotenks throws Aladdin to the ropes, but the sultan jumps onto the ropes and jumps back going for a Springboard Elbow. Gotenks ducks it and Aladdin lands on his feet. Gotenks then turns around and gets a Wheel Kick to the face, taking him down! Aladdin hops on the ropes and jumps off...nailing a Springboard Roundhouse to the jaw of Gotenks! And the 30 seconds was almost up...

"Aladdin looking good here! Hasn't lost a step! But here comes entrant number 3!" Iroh said as the timer ticked down. The crowd counted along...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

(Insert song here)

Gohan walks out, looking like his older, short haired self. He's ditched his father's spiky hair in favor of a more mature look.

"Royal Rumble 2000, multiple times a World Champion of The Cartoon, Toon, and Toon World variety. A Triple World Crown, and YET..." Tarble sighed, "We want to know what happened at WrestleMania. Gohan has YET to give us an explanation."

"Does he need to, Tarble? He just needs to continue what he's doing and tell the doubters to back off because this is HIS legacy now, not that dropout Goku's!" Moon said.

"He left them due to feeling held back...but I don't understand..." Spin said.

"None of us do, Spin...but nonetheless, here comes The Half-Saiyan!" Iroh said.

Gohan slides into the ring and goes after Aladdin. He Irish Whips him and catches The DDT attempt and turns it into a Sit-Out Alabama Slam! Gohan gets up and turns to Gotenks, who was getting up. (Tarble: Oh, the tension here from the two sons of Goku. The Goten half of Gotenks must be mad... ; Spin: We're about to see a fight!) Gotenks argued and yelled at Gohan, who just glared at him stoically. Gotenks, now angry, goes for a right hand, but misses! Gohan had ducked and swirled around AND NAILED THE KAME KICK TO THE SKULL OF GOTENKS! The fusion fell over and Gohan stood tall in the ring, until the countdown started...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Who says the bunny can't rhyme? (Crowd pops LOUUUD!)**_

_**You're buggin'! **_

_**If Bugs don't make you hop! **_

_**You're buggin! **_

_**Take this race train, don't stop! **_

_**You're buggin'! **_

_**Yeah, we only buggin'.**_

BUGS BUNNY walks out, and the post-Mania crowd is ECSTATIC to see the legend! Several fans are BOWING to him as he stands on the ramp.

"THE FATHER OF FICTION WRESTLING! THE MAN WHO PIONEERED THIS BUSINESS! THE WINNER OF THE FIRST EVER FICTION WRESTLING MATCH IN HISTORY! BUGS BUNNY IS HERE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"AND THIS CROWD CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE IT! THE BUNNY IS 'BUGGIN' AND SO IS THIS CROWD!" Iroh exclaimed.

Bugs slides into the ring runs under a Clothesline from Gohan! The Half-Saiyan turns around INTO A BUNNY KICK! Gohan falls OVER! Gotenks gets back up and grabs Bugs from behind, but Bugs headbutts Gotenks, grabs him from behind and delivers a Sit-Out Full-Nelson Slam! Gotenks holds his backside as the crowd chants "YOU STILL GOT IT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU STILL GOT IT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" Aladdin kicks the back of Bugs's head and plants him with a Jumping DDT! Aladdin then waits for Bugs to get up...then jumps off the ropes...and GETS CAUGHT AND PLANTED WITH THE BUNNY BOMB! The countdown starts again.

"Bugs is EXPLOSIVE! His work in XCW is paying OFF for him!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Bugs as World Champion would be a site to behold over 50 years after he wrestled the first Fiction Wrestling Match! Former Toon Champion and two time Toon IC Champion!" Moon said, "But here comes Number 5!"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Evolution is a mystery...**_

TAKATO Matsuda runs out, and slides into the ring!

"Former Cartoon World Champion AND one time BEAT Triple H for his OWN World Heavyweight Championship...but Triple H never likes to talk about the times when he lost his Belt to Naruto and Takato!" Iroh said.

"The Digivolution Batista-lite WANTS another World Title after a World Title drought for almost ten years!" Tarble said. "But my gut says he and Takuya will be saving Davis's chances of winning..."

"Oh will you stop speculating? They obviously want this JUST as much as Davis! If it reaches to that point where they're the only three, watch it get competitive!" Sailor said.

Spin twirled his finger around, "Yaaay..."

Takato enters the ring and punches down Aladdin, then punches Gotenks. He then grabs Bugs and knees his head a few times. Takato then kicks Bugs and goes for a Sit-Out Powerbomb, but the wascally wabbit escapes the hold and lands on his feet. Takato then turns around INTO AN ELBOW FROM GOHAN! Takato holds his face and Gohan goes for a Suplex, but Takato lands behind Gohan and grabs him...and SLAMS him with an Olympic Slam! (Spin: I think that's a reference to his career in NCW!) Takato the picks up Bugs as the timer counts down...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Trigun theme plays as the crowd is ON THEIR FEET for VASH THE STAMPEDE!

"The 'criminal' with a LAAARGE bounty on his head!" Tarble exclaimed, "Currently competing in Japan!"

"The former ECW Animation World Champion! Looks like ECW will get represented here tonight!" Sailor said.

"I saw Vash over in Japan a couple of weeks ago. Guy's pretty nice. You'd never think he was a criminal..." Spin said.

Vash goes through the ropes and readies himself. Gotenks delivers strikes to the former ECW native, but Vash pushed Gotenks away and CLOCKED him with a Discus Lariat! Gotenks gets up and Vash grabs him and punches his gut. He then Irish Whips him into a corner. Gotenks sees Vash coming and moves out of the way. He then attempts to use Vash's momentum against him and throw him over the top! (Tarble: Are we about to see an elimination?!) Vash manages to fight back and push Gotenks away. He then ducks Bugs's fist and picks him up...and delivers The Trigun Stampede (Oklahoma Stampede)! The clock begins winding down...

5...

4...

"The match is slowly building up...who's number 7?" Tarble asked.

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Pokémon!**_

_**It's you and me...**_

_**I know it's my destiny!**_

_**Pokémon!**_

_**Oooh you're my best friend...**_

_**In a world we must defend!**_

ASH KETCHUM walks out to a HUGE pop! The former World Champion pumps himself up on stage and starts running down the ramp!

"ASH KETCHUM IS HERE FOLKS!" Iroh exclaimed, "And he wants ANOTHER World Title!"

"Former Toon, Cartoon World, and Toon World Champion is Ash Ketchum! He's beaten the BEST and he's become, arguably, The VERY BEST!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Oooh the big guns are coming!" Spin said, "But then again almost everyone in this match is a big gun..." Spin thought.

Ash slides into the ring and lets LOOSE with offense! He punches down Gotenks, ducks a punch from Gohan and Dropkicks him, kicks Aladdin's head down, and then Flapjacks Vash into the corner. Bugs Bunny goes for a strike, but Ash ducks it and goes for a Superkick...which COLLIDES with The Bunny Kick! Both fall down, holding their legs, as Gotenks gets up. The fusion picks Ash up and throws him to the ropes and goes to Clothesline him over...BUT GETS FLIPPED OVER THE ROPES HIMSELF!

"THE FUSION GOTENKS GOES OVER THE TOP ROPE! GOTENKS GOT FLIPPED!" Tarble exclaimed.

"First elimination!" Spin said, "And now the next entrant!"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The 90s Incredible Hulk Series Theme played, bringing out a LARGE crowd of cheers...as THE INCREDIBLE HULK lumbered out.

"Number 8...The INCREDIBLE HULK..." Tarble was amazed at Hulk's dominant look. "A former WCW Cartoon World Champion and Toon Tag Team Champion. Remember the CLASSICS he's had with Goku, Commander Duke, The Tick, Captain America, Hulk Hogan, Superman, and more!"

"This man...this MONSTER...has ran through many a piece of competition in the days of old. He works as security for Mr. McMahon nowadays. But the body trail he's left...it's much too numerous to add." Iroh said.

Hulk walks over the top and stands over many of the superstars. They stay clear of him...but then they all gang up on him. Hulk throws them all off, then goes to town on them all! He pushes Gohan into a corner, then grabs Aladdin and the street rat escapes! Bugs delivers a Bunny Kick to Hulk, then Ash delivers a Superkick to him! Aladdin then bounces off the ropes for The Agrabah Press (Crossbody), but Hulk catches him, lifts him high, and PRESS SLAMS HIM OVER THE TOP AND ONTO A BARRICADE! (Tarble: ALADDIN WAS JUST PLUCKED AND FLUNG OUT OF THE RING BY THE INCREDIBLE HULK! THIS BEAST IS A MADMAN!) Hulk turns around as ASH TRIES LIFTING HIM UP...but to no avail...Hulk gets free and CLOTHESLINES them both! The clock starts winding down...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

_**Exit light! **_

_**Enter night! **_

_**Take my hand! **_

_**We're off to never-never land...**_

BROLY walks out...and he's Legendary Super Saiyan...he's going ALL OUT.

"Broly...number 9...the former ECW Animation World Champion and the guy who WOULD'VE been Toon Champion had he not attacked Commissioner Slaughter and continued to beat on Goku..." Tarble said. "I fear for all the men in that match...save...uuuh-oooh..."

"Uh-oooh is right!" Moon smiled. "Who ELSE is in that ring?"

Broly enters the ring, and Hulk turns around...

"We've NEVER seen these men wrestle each other...NEVER..." Iroh said.

"It's gonna be a FIGHT for sure..." Spin said.

The crowd chants "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" as Broly snickers...and Hulk huffs angrily at him...before yelling in his face!

"ME HULK! STRONGEST THERE IS!"

"ECW Champion vs. WCW Champion..."

The two stare off as everyone makes room for them...they KNOW what they're about to see is gonna be a HUGE knock-out fight...Broly snickers...Hulk pounds his fists...but the two super-heavyweights wait for a few seconds...and then the clock goes down...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Who put the glad in gladiator? **_

_**Hercules! **_

_**Whose daring deeds are great the-a-tre? **_

_**Hercules!**_

HERCULES walks out, admist a STANDING ovation!

"THE ZERO TO HERO IS HERE! Hercules is BACK in The WWE!" Tarble exclaimed. "Listen to this CROWD! NUMBER 10 was a former Toon Champion, held it for NEARLY A YEAR!"

"Had many a classic with Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Sonic, Knuckles, Luigi, Superman, Batman, Joker, Yusuke you name it!" Moon said.

"And now I think there may be a 3 man brawl in a few seconds..." Iroh said.

Hercules stepped over the top rope and walked towards Hulk and Broly. The three Super-Heavyweights look at each other...

"WWE Toon Champion...WCW Cartoon World Champion...ECW Animation World Champion..." Tarble said, "THIS is what 90s wrestling was about, folks in the three feds Cartoon Divisions, folks..."

"And me!" Spin said.

"Eh, 4 out of 10." Moon stuck her tongue out at Spin. The Hedgehog growled angrily.

"GET IT ON! GET IT ON!" The restless crowd chanted...and the three just glared...

...

"HULK...STRONGER...THAN PUNY SAIYAN AND PUNY DEMIGOD!"

HULK SOCKS BROLY IN THE JAW!

"AND THE WCW CHAMPION LAYS DOWN THE FIRST FIST!" Tarble exclaimed.

Hercules then DUCKS a right hand from Hulk and GOES TO TOWN ON HIS FACE! Hercules, while smaller, Irish Whips Hulk. Hulk comes back...

...AND HERCULES ACTUALLY LIFTED THE HULK OVER HIS HEAD! HERCULES IS LIFTING HIM WITH NEAR EASE...AND HE'S GOING FOR THE OLYMPIC PRESS!

"THAT DAMN HERCULES WITH FIVE-HUNDRED PLUS POUNDS OF GREEN MUSCLE OVER HIS HEAD!" Moon exclaimed.

"OLYMPIC PRESS TIME! HERCULES IS GOING FOR THE OLYMPIC PRESS (Press Slam) ON THE HULK!" Iroh exclaimed, "THIS ZERO TO HERO IS-OOOH! BROLY PLANTS HERCULES WITH THE GIGANTIC SPIKE AND HAS HIM ON HIS BACK!"

"And HULK fell right on him!" Spin exclaimed.

Broly snickers as Hercules tries to recover from Hulk landing on him. Hercules slowly gets up and Broly LIFTS HIM HIGH...

...UNTIL HULK SPEARS BROLY BEFORE HE COULD DELIVER THE OMEGA BLASTER! Hulk roars and picks up Broly...who attempts to eliminate him! Hercules gets up and attempts to eliminate Broly...

...

BUUUZZZ!

...

_**I see the line in the sand... **_

_**Time to find out, who I am! **_

_**Looking back to see where I stand... **_

_**Evolution! **_

_**Evolution!**_

DAVIS runs down the ramp as FAST as he can and slides in! He then grabs the trio of over the rope super-heavyweights AND ELIMINATES ALL THREE OF THEM!

"MY WORD, DAVIS JUST TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THEIR POSITIONS AND ELIMINATED ALL THREE OF THE BIG MEN IN THE RING!" Iroh exclaimed.

"'Took advantage'? You mean eliminated the three big men and made himself a threat...right old man?" Moon raised an eyebrow.

"Call it WHATEVER you want, but BROLY, HERCULES, AND HULK are eliminated!" Tarble said, "And no-OH NOW DAVIS AND TAKATO ARE ATTACKING BUGS!"

"Davis has beef with Tai...and, in extension, XCW. And BUGS was a founding member of the company!" Moon said.

Davis and Takato stomp out Bugs into a corner...but ASH runs to Bugs's aid and pulls Davis away! Ash and Davis trade punches and Davis kicks Ash's gut and runs the ropes...ONLY TO GET A HUGE FOREARM TO THE FACE, KNOCKING HIM OVER! Ash goes down onto Davis and punches him out! Meanwhile Bugs goes to work on Takato, and throws him into the corner! He delivers strike after strike, punching Takato's gut! Gohan, meanwhile, attempts to throw over Vash in the corner.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Super Mario 64 theme plays (causae The 'E isn't using his others)...as MARIO runs down the ramp! The rabid fanbase cheers for Mario, despite his heel status!

"And MARIO is he-"

"No, SUPER MARIO!" Moon corrected Iroh, "MARIO was his wimpish, untalented old self. 64-bit! THAT'S Super Mario!"

"Riiight, Serena..." Iroh nervously chuckled.

"Three time Toon Champion and the first Grand Slam winner in The WWE, and the only man to hold Grand Slams in WWE and WCW! AND a WWE Hall of Famer! 1996 Monday Night RAW...after injuring and putting Sonic the Hedgehog out of WWE...this man became SUPER MARIO...a gimmick he still uses EVERYWHERE to this day." Tarble exclaimed.

"And yet he's STILL...a jerk..." Spin huffed.

No. 12 Mario runs in and attacks Ash from behind! He punches him a bit and beats him down a tad, then gets a Chop from Davis! Mario holds his chest as Davis goes for more! Mario catches the Chop and KNEES his gut! He then runs towards Bugs punching Takato in the corner and CORNER SPLASHES THE TWO, sandwiching Bugs between the two bodies, and Takuya between the bodies and the corner! Mario picks Bugs up and punches and stomps him out! (Iroh: Harkening back to their rivalry in XCW, I suppose!) Ash, meanwhile, gets up, and Gohan kicks him. He attempts to eliminate Ash, but Ash reverses it and throws GOHAN OVER!...but the Half-Saiyan holds on. Vash grabs Ash and Big Boots his face! The counter...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**TROUBLE!**_

_**Deep deep trouble!**_

_**Deep deep Trouble!**_

Bart Simpson runs down the ramp, single focus in mind!

"Bart Simpson, while only havine one minute with The Toon World Title at Clash of the Titans, is STILL a former World Champion under WWE's banner!" Tarble said.

"And I've seen his work in CWF...he has all the makings of a World Champion." Iroh said.

"But we saw something at WrestleMania that squashed his plans during Money in the Bank...and maaay squash his chances here as well..." Sailor said.

"Victory maaay not be Bart's tonight." Spin said.

Bart slides into the ring and goes after Mario, who he once feuded with extensively in '97. The two brawl majorly in the ring, but Mario knees Bart and throws him into the corner! Bart grabs a hold of Bugs...and Monkey Flips him INTO A CROSSBODY ONTO MARIO! Bugs gets up, barely believing he did that...ONLY TO GET THE BARTDOG FROM BART! Bart gets up and Ash grabs him from behind and lifts him onto his shoulders! But Bart slips off and attempts to eliminate Ash. But The Very Best kicks Bart off! Bart stumbles around INTO A SPEAR FROM TAKATO! Meanwhile, Vash kicks Mario and throws him into the corner. He goes to town, punching his stomach, then goes to eliminate him as the timer runs...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Space Ghost 60s theme played as SPACE GHOST HIMSELF WALKED OUT!

"SPACE GHOST! SPACE GHOST!" Iroh exclaimed, "The man who CONTROLS XCW itself! The former hero turned NWA World Champion once WWE left!"

"And remember guys...DAVIS is angry at XCW...and who MADE XCW?" Tarble said.

"We're about to see if Ghost still has it." Spin said.

"We recognize NWAss World Champions here? Haha, wow, we're scraping the bottom of the barrel here." Sailor laughed.

Space Ghost enters the ring as the crowd chants "BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!" Space Ghost chuckles as he removes his cape. And throwx it out of the ring. Space turns Davis around and SLAPS HIM! Then pushes him to the ropes and ELBOWS him in the face! "OOOOOOOOOH!" goes the crowd as Davis holds his face! Takato blindsides Space Ghost and attacks him from behind! He goes for a Spinebuster, but Space Ghost turns it into a DDT! The XCW GM gets up admist chants of "YOU STILL GOT IT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" before DAVIS grabs him and starts punching him down! Davis stomps and punches Space Ghost into the far right corner and continues to assault him! Ash and Bart, meanwhile, trade punches while Gohan writhes in a corner and Vash and Bugs, two primetime Hall of Famers in WWE, fight it out.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Digimon! Digital Monsters!**_

_**Digimon are the Champions!**_

TAI KAMIYA limps down the ramp, going on the offensive to save his XCW boss!

"TAI KAMIYA IS NUMBER FIFTEEN! Tai, who we know BEAT Davis at WrestleMania, was INJURED in his right knee...and then Tom Brady himself EXCASPERATED it immensely during Tuesday's Draft!" Tarble said.

"He shouldn't be down here, he's HURT. He should be healing!" Moon said.

"That isn't gonna stop him from defending his boss!" Spin said.

Tai slides into the ring, but is attacked by Takato as he goes for the knee! (Moon: Sharks smell in the water! Takato's going for that knee!) Tai groans in pain as he goes down, and Davis joins in on the Tai beatdown. Davis yells, "YOU GOT A FLUKE, YOU HEAR ME, A FLUKE! I'M STILL THE TRUE DIGI-LEADER!" Takato picks Tai up and throws him to Davis, who hooks him up for a Pedigree. UNTIL BUGS BUNNY GAMENGIRIS DAVIS IN THE JAW! (Iroh: CAN'T TEACH AN OLD DOG NEW TRICKS? LOOK AT BUGS!) Davis gets up and Takato goes after Bugs and tackles him into a corner! He Shoulder Thrusts him repeatedly, until Space Ghost pulls Takato away and AND DELIVERS A HARD RIGHT HAND TO THE JAW! Tai gets up gingerly and nods towards Space Ghost, and they both nod towards Bugs...And Vash the Stampede, meanwhile, lifts Gohan over his head and he lands onto the apron!

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

"Hell's Bells" plays AND THE CROWD GOES NUTS AS VEGETA RUNS DOWN THE RAMP!

"OUT OF RETIREMENT, AND GO BROTHER GO!" Tarble exclaimed.

"GOOO PRINCE!" Moon exclaimed.

"Should I have to EXPLAIN Vegeta's career?" Iroh said, "I mean he's already given us his entire life story on commentary since 2009 haha."

"The PRINCE is here!" Spin said, "And he's on FIRE!...literally..."

Vegeta ALREADY WENT SUPER SAIYAN! And he's UNLOADING ON ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING! BUGS GOES DOWN WITH A HARD SHOT! ASH GOES DOWN! SPACE GHOST GOES DOWN! VEGETA DROPKICKS TAI'S BAD KNEE! Vash gets up and Vegeta SIDE KICKS HIS HEAD! Gohan gets up...and Vegeta grabs him and BIG BANG CHOKESLAMS HIM OUT OF THE RING! "PAYBACK FOR WRESTLEMANIA, COWARDLY TRAITOR!" "VEGETA! VEGETA!" Chants breakout around the arena as Vegeta sees Davis and thumbs ups him. Davis does the same...and then thumbs him down...as-

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Evolutiooon!**_

_**Evolutiooon!**_

TAKUYA runs down the ramp!

"And the last eligible piece of Davis's Battle Royal puzzle is HERE." Tarble exclaimed. "Takuya Kanbara, former Cartoon World Champion! The Digi-Leader Wars of Summer 2004 over The Heavyweight Belt, culminating at Summerslam in a Fatal Fourway...what a time!"

"And now all four leaders are in the ring...and three are on the same side." Spin said.

Takuya, Takato, & Davis surround Vegeta...who snickers and says "Bring it..."...prompting all three to gang up on Vegeta and hound him! Vegeta attempts to fight back, pushing Takato away, punching Takuya, BUT FALLING TO A SHINING WIZARD from Davis! The Saiyan Prince falls over, dazed, as Digivolution's World Champions assault him. (Tarble: Vicious like DOGS who smell a FEAST!) Digivolution then assaults Tai, Bugs, and Space Ghost, immobilizing them. Vash attacks Davis and Takuya and Takato grab his legs, and Davis Roundhouses him in the jaw, putting him down! Bart is beaten down as well! Ash attempts to fight back, and does well, landing multiple shots to Davis, Takuya, & Takato! Ash goes for a Superkick to Takato, who CATCHES the foot! Takuya then Knife-Edge Chops Ash HARD in the chest! Mario, meanwhile goes under the bottom rope and waits out the Digivolution assault.

"Oh what a coward!" Tarble exclaimed, "Going under the bottom rope to lay low!"

"Smart strategy that many like the legend Mario need to try and do more often!" Moon said.

"Oh so glad you condone cowardice, Moon." Spin said.

"No, I support WINNERS, stain on society." Moon said.

Mario grins and wags his finger "Not nooow..." as Davis & Co. yell for Mario to come to them. Mario refuses...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!...

...

Mario heard the beginning to a certain 1994 theme that he didn't want to hear...and that the crowd went INSANE for...

_**Blue streak, speeds by **_

_**Sonic the Hegdehog. **_

"We haven't seen him in WWE in full capacity since 1996..." Tarble said.

"Oooh boy..." Moon said...as the 'Tron started showing a blue streak racing across the backstage area...

_**Too fast, for the naked eye, **_

_**Sonic the Hegdehog. **_

Mario shook his head, doubting it all...

...

UNTIL SONIC THE HEDGEHOG STOPPED RIGHT THERE ON THE STAGE!

_**Sonic, he can really move. **_

_**Sonic, he's got an attitude. **_

_**Sonic, he's the fastest thing aliiiieiiiive.**_

"THIS CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET!" Tarble exclaimed, "IN 1996, SONIC WAS PUT OUT BY MARIO FROM THE OLD WWE, AND NOW SONIC IS BACK!"

"And if you keep up with Ultimate Character Association, you know that Sonic was cheated by Mario in Last Man Standing due to Bowser interference!" Iroh said. "But then again, does Sonic need a reason to beat down on his old rival?"

Sonic makes his way down the ramp as Mario attempts to re-enter the ring...and gets blocked by Digivolution on three sides of the ring. Before he could even run around to the right end to get there, SONIC WAS ON HIM, PUNCHING HIS FACE! The crowd chanted "THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* as Sonic then FLUNG MARIO OVER THE BARRICADE! Sonic grabbed Mario and then threw him BACK into the ring! Digivolution kicked Mario over and then GANGED UP ON SONIC! Sonic fights Digivolution as best as he can...and throws Takato and Takuya into the far left corner! He then trips over Davis, runs the ropes...HIS OLD SPIN DASH (Senton) ONTO DAVIS! Sonic gets up and TAKATO SUPERMAN PUNCHES SONIC DOWN! Takato & Takuya laugh and pick him up...and then lift him high onto their shoulders...and Double Powerbomb Sonic!

"Digivolution CONTROL this match...and you all know it..." Moon said.

Bart gets up and goes to eliminate Takuya! (5...) Davis pulls him off and Takato (4...) grabs Bart from behind and Gallant Slams him over the top rope! Bart is out! (3...) Takato & Takuya then grab Vash and throw him to Davis (2...) who THROWS VASH OVER THE TOP! (1...)

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Hiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de**_

_**Raku na michi wo susumu no wa kantan da yo ne **_

_**Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa **_

_**Dare no mono demo nai yo **_

_**What's going on, What's going on**_

Naruto runs down the ramp, ready to BREAK THE Digivolution monopoly!

"Naruto, former Toon World Champion, VGWA World Champion, and World Heavyweight Champion from Triple H! Number 19 come to attempt to break the dominance of Digivolution!" Tarble said.

"One kid can't do this! And as soon as he sliiides in..." Moon said.

And Naruto slides in ONLY TO BE ASSAULTED! (Moon: Called it...) Digivolution stomps out Naruto...BUT ASH AND BUGS PULLS TAKATO OFF! Space Ghost and Sonic pulls Takuya off, and Vash grabs Davis and throws him into Tai, who CLOTHESLINES AND POUNDS ON DAVIS! "IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DIDN'T LEARN ANYTHING AFTER WRESTLEMANIA!" Davis gets up AND GETS A BICYCLE KICK FROM NARUTO! The Knucklehead Ninja grins and then goes to grab Davis. Tai chuckles and turns around...and stares at Ash. Ash stares right back...

"...Oooh boy..." Tarble said.

Tai and Ash meet in the center, and they begin exchanging words...Tai shrugs AND LAYS INTO ASH WITH RIGHT HAND AFTER RIGHT HAND! Ash then blocks one and goes to town with his OWN rights! Ash and Tai trade shots as the timer goes down.

5...

4...

3...

2...

"Who'll be Number 20?..." Spin wondered.

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Superman Animated Series Theme played as SUPERMAN walked out! The crowd chanted "CEEENA! CEEENA!" as Superman walks down the ramp.

"A former Toon Champion and WCW Cartoon World Champion, Superman is the EMBODIMENT of justice!" Tarble said, "And his classics with Hogan, Hulk, Batman, Vegeta, Joker, and Goku have made him a Hall of Famer!"

"And the Kryptonite Crunch, that Fireman's Carry into the Over the Knee Backbreaker, is STILL a deadly maneuver!" Iroh said.

Superman enters the ring and enters a brawl with Mario, who attempts to fight back the man who beat him one RAW is WAR over a decade ago. He punches him, sending him into the corner! Mario holds his back and gets a Corner Clothesline! Superman throws Mario to Bugs, who Bunny Kicks him in the jaw! Vegeta, meanwhile, grabs Naruto and knees his gut, and then proceeds to try and throw him over. The thirteen men in the ring fight it out, until Vegeta THROWS OUT Vash over the top! Now the twelve men remain...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Pokémon Rival Encounter Theme plays...and GARY walks out! The crowd just gets on their feet!...and Ash turns around! Tai is now busy with Naruto...freeing Ash up. And Ash crouches down and challenges Gary to enter!

"Aaand...the former World Champion, first ever Toon World Champion, and Triple World Crown Winner shaaall..." Tarble said as Gary snickered...

...then laid down a towel on the ramp...

...Did a "Cross the line means war" motion...

...and jumped over the cloth and began running down the ramp!

"I'M ABOUT TO SEE AN ASH-GARY FIGHT!" Spin exclaimed.

"WE ALL ARE! NOT SEEN IN YEARS!" Tarble exclaimed.

Gary slides into the ring AND THE TWO AGE OLD RIVALS BRAWL AS IF IT WERE 1998! THE CROWD IS LOVING IT AS GARY AND ASH BRAWL AROUND THE RING! THEY TRADE PUNCH AFTER PUNCH AND STILL DON'T LET GO! Gary pushes Ash off and goes for a Clothesline...which is countered as ASH LIFTS GARY ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! But Gary slips off and Gary lifts ASH onto his shoulders! Then Ash slips out and ASH goes for THE Superkick...and Gary BLOCKS IT! Gary spins Ash around and CLOTHESLINES HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE! Ash, however, hangs on and manages to hang on. Gary then turns around and sees his old trainer Vegeta challenge him. Gary flicks his nose and tells him it bring it. The two grapple and throw each other around...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**We are riders! **_

_**On a mission **_

_**Action kids in play position! **_

_**Rocket Power!**_

Otto Rocket rides his skateboard down the ramp and circles the ring!

"The LAST ECW Animation World Champion, the Action Kid himself...Otto Rocket!" Tarble said, "Winning Tag, Hardcore, and Intercontinental Gold here during his 6 year stay in WWE after WCW's closing, then he retired The ECW Title due to not wanting Davis & Digi-X to hold it after they were winning every other Alliance Title of WCW and ECW. Only to re-activate it during a 'One Night Stand' PPV of Animation vs. Blood & Ink two years ago, which ended with Yusuke absorbing The Belt into The Toon World Championship, making it a holder of THREE legacies, and Yusuke the only man to hold all three Titles!"

"Aaand he's now in Character Championship Wrestling attempting to revive his career!" Spin said. "He maaay currently be in a slight rivalry with a Mr. Delvecchio..."

Otto slides into the ring and starts fighting, punching Takuya. The Warrior of Fire is dazed as Otto grabs him and nails The Epic Bail (Snapmare Driver), driving his head into the mat! Otto then runs the ropes as Takuya tries getting up and delivers The Famous Ollie (Front Flip Famousser)! Takuya falls on his face, and Takato gets a Shellshock from Gary! Tai, meanwhile, has Naruto in The Digi-Lock in the middle of the ring! And while this means nothing for now, it's wearing on Naruto's legs! Naruto, however, starts trying to flip Tai off of him...AND MANAGES TO GET HIM OFF! Tai flips onto his back and holds his knee, still in pain. He gets up into A NINJA KICK!

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Yugioh theme plays as YUGI MUTO runs down the ramp!

"Number 23, Yugi Muto, former ECW Animation World Champion and is regarded as one of Late-ECW's top faces! And after beating Super Buu, Punisher, Kaiba, and many more in Extreme Rules settings...it's almost no wonder WHY."

Yugi slides into the ring and fights with Otto! The two former ECW Champions go at it in the ring and Yugi goes for a Suplex, but Otto reverses it and turns it into a Neckbreaker...but Yugi manages to twist around, then turn it into The Extreme Twist of Fate! Meanwhile, Vegeta is lifted over Superman's head...but Vegeta reverses that and pushes Superman to the falls over as Sonic goes to eliminate Superman. Mario, however, PUSHES SONIC OVER THE TOP! Sonic hangs on, however. Mario groans in frustration and tries punching Sonic off. THAT fails as Sonic punches Mario, then jumps off of the ropes AND CATCHES SONIC AND PLANTS HIM WITH THE NINTENDOZER (Steamroller)!

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**We're the Chipmunks! **_

_**C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K! **_

_**We're the Chipmunks! **_

_**Guaranteed to brighten your day!**_

ALVIN SEVILLE runs down the ramp, clad in his red wrestling shorts and baseball cap! "AAALVIN! AAALVIN!" The crowd chants!

"Alvin Seville, leader of The Chipmunks, and former WCW Cartoon World Champion! The red 'munk is coming down to show off that skill from the 90s that allowed him to become a solo act!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Former Intercontinental Champion, TWICE, might I add. And Tag Titles across WWE and WCW with his brothers. They created The Seville Rule of Fiction Wrestling, which is The Freebird Rule of the real stars where 3 or more people can hold a Tag Team Championship." Iroh said. "And their rivalries with The Quack Pack of Huey, Dewey, & Louie are documented, as well as Huey and Alvin's team-up with Toon Champion Raphael to create The Reds."

Spin was writing down all of The WWE History he was learning from Tarble the encyclopedia, Moon the experienced, and Iroh the wise.

Alvin slides in and kicks Vegeta, then throws him to the corner! Vegeta holds his shoulder, and Alvin punches him around in the corner. Alvin Irish Whips him out...then pulls him back...and delivers A Chipmunk Suplex (Northern Light Suplex with a leg hook)! Meanwhile, Space Ghost kicks the legs of Sonic and attempts a Scoop Slam, but Sonic gets behind Space Ghost and pushes him to the ropes. Tai, meanwhile, is trying to eliminate Superman, and is failing miserably as The Man of Steel punches Tai away. Mario stumbles about as Gary kicks his gut, but Naruto grabbed GARY and tried throwing him into the ropes.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors!**_

_**Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors to me!**_

Justin (TDI) came out and lifted up his hoodie. He then opened it to reveal his tight abs and gyrated around, enticing the females of the crowd.

"JUSTIN...well in 2010, folks, a Battle Royal was held to determine a new Toon World Champion...and, well, JUSTIN came out with the...can we even call it a SHOCKER?..." Tarble asked.

"It was a travesty upon the legacies of WWE, WCW, and ECW is what it was..." Moon groaned.

"But he thinks he's hot stuff, and he ISN'T bad in the ring...but yes, it was a tough time." Iroh said.

Justin went into the ring and gyrated around a bit. Everyone stared at him...a tad angrily...

"I don't think everyone likes Justin..." Spin said.

"Would YOU?" Moon replied.

Justin smiled...

...until Yugi grabbed him from behind and THREW HIM OUT OF THE RING! The King of Games shook his head at Justin and turned back to the match.

"Well now THAT was a mercy shot for our eyes." Moon quipped, "Thank youuu, King of Dorks."

"King of GAMES." Spin said, "And poor Justin...haha, not really."

The battle raged on as everyone tred eliminating everyone else. Bugs grabs ahold of Ash and tries throwing him out, but Ash kicks him off and Takato Spinebusters the living legend down! The battles rage...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The old Silly Symphonies plays as MICKEY MOUSE enters the stage! Mickey, No. 26, looks around, and then walks down the ramp. The crowd is mixed with boos and cheers for him!

"The former Toon Champion and the OTHER half of the first ever Fiction Wrestling match! Mickey Mouse was an influential figure in WWE and wrestling as a whole. And because of Bugs and Mickey, we liked it and supported it." Tarble said.

"And the thing is, BUGS is in the riiiing!" Moon said.

Mickey walks down the ring slowly as Bugs eyes him down. Mickey slides into the ring...and the two begin to fight! Mickey fights Bugs with hard left hands and right hands, then BAM...Mickey knocks Bugs into a corner! He runs...and Bugs puts his knees up and go to the top. He then heads to the middle of the corner and jumps off, delivering a Tornado DDT! Mickey slowly gets back up and Bugs grabbed his legs...and catapults him to the mat! Bugs runs and stalks Mickey. Mickey is up...and Bugs foes for The Bunny Bomb, but gets it reserves!

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Ministry Theme plays!

"The first TRUE appearance since WrestleMania Itachi has been mad and stewing..." Sailor swooned, "...Whoever is in his way may get screeewed over..."

"We know..." Spin said.

Naruto turned around to the stage...and saw ITACHI come out! Naruto challenged Itachi to enter the ring...BUT MARIO THROWS NARUTO OVER THE TOP ROPE!

"MARIO WITH THE HUGE ELIMINATION! Naruto kept his eyes on Itachi and that cost him!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Ugh...Mario..." Spin said.

Naruto yelled into the ring...AND GETS HIS NECK GRABBED BY ITACHI AND CHOKESLAMMED ONTO THE HARD GROUND!

"And Naruto gets his SECOND Chokeslam this week! The first being at The Draft!" Sailor Moon said.

"Itachi was SUPPOSED to leave and go on his hiatus, but for some reason, he's STAYED and is going to make Naruto's life hell!" Tarble said, "The challenge was laid, and at Fallout we will have Naruto vs. Itachi!"

"And it may be a World Title Match because ITACHI may be regaining one-half of his old Toon World Championship!" Iroh said.

"MANGEKYO World Championship, old fogey...get it right..." Sailor rudely said to Iroh, who sighed.

Itachi enters the ring and goes on the offensive, Uppercutting Sonic and throwing Otto Rocket into the corner. Yugi grabs Itachi from behind and goes for The German Suplex...only to get it reversed as Itachi flips behind him, grabs him by the side, and Sidewalk Slams him! Itachi then turns to Vegeta, who gives him a NASTY Uppercut! (Moon: My Itachi and Vegeta. If you know Vegeta, he LOVES Itachi's wrestling style; a small guy with power moves. That's Vegeta's style, which explains why he loves it.) Vegeta goes for another shot, but Itachi blocks it and Big Boots Vegeta. Otto Rocket, meanwhile, scales the corner and dives for a Moonsault onto Ash. Ash catches him and throws him to Gary, who gets Hurricarana'd OVER THE TO-no, Gary holds on! The buzzer goes down as the ring is FILLED with former World Champions!

BUUUZZ!

...

_**I am a dying breed! **_

_**Laying it all on the line! **_

_**Don't wanna mess with me! **_

_**At any place or time!**_

OSWALD THE LUCKY RABBIT walks out, using his WCE music! The rabbit walks out amongst the crowd who either know him from WCE or know him from the old days.

"Oh boy! The old Lucky Rabbit before Mickey!" Tarble said, "And Mickey sees his brother!"

"Oswald, a former NWA World Champion after The WWE split in '67, and Oswald is here to simply...go for Gold." Iroh said.

"I wanna see Oswald beat the snot out of Mickey!" Spin laughed.

Oswald slides into the ring and backs him into a corner! He punches him repeatedly as Mickey tries putting his fists up to guard! Mickey unblocks and kicks Oswald, then grabs him and DDTs Oswald onto the ground. Mickey grabs Oswald and throws him into the near left corner then runs towards it...and gets grabbed by Oswald's legs and nearly flipped over the ropes! Mickey manages to stay in the ring and punches Oswald in the face! Oswald holds his face and Mickey punches his gut and throws him to the ropes. Oswald is caught by Space Ghost, who lifts him...and THROWS HIM INTO MICKEY! Bugs sees this and gets down on all fours and Mickey falls over Bugs and onto the ropes. Oswald hops on Bugs and jumps off and ELBOWS MICKEY OVER THE ROPES! Mickey falls down and looks up angrily into the ring! Bugs chuckles a bit at his old rival...before SPACE GHOST AND OSWALD THROW HIM OUT OF THE RING!

"Ooold rivals of The NWA turned buddy eliminate Mickey AND THERE GOES BUGS!" Tarble exclaimed. "Lucky Rabbit for SURE!"

Space Ghost says to Bugs "Eeeveryone's trying to win! Sorry! Nothing personal!" But Ghost turns around to see Oswald trying to eliminate him! Oswald looks at Ghost's face and chuckles nervously as Ghost raises an eyebrow.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**I look to the sky but there's nobody watching. **_

_**Left here behind I'm alone and forgotten, **_

_**So now, the world belongs to me **_

_**The world belongs to me**_

Yusuke Urameshi walks out, cracking his fists as he walks down the ramp.

"Ah here comes Yusuke, a PRIME example of a legend, veteran, current star...he's EVERYTHING." Tarble said.

"I've had the pleasure of teaming with him since 1993, and I've gotta say, Yusuke is one of the best of all time. He's done so much, and when he came back he didn't suffer from the same problems many who come back to wrestling have. He SEIZED everything he could...he became a three time Toon World Champion in his time back. You can argue his COMEBACK was better than his original run. You MAY be able to argue that."

Yusuke slides into the ring and goes to attack Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince gets clubs to his back from his old rival, but he turns around and kicks Yusuke's gut. Vegeta grabs Yusuke and batters his face into the corner. Yusuke recovers and elbows Vegeta in the face. He then Irish Whips him to the ropes and comes back...and Flapjacks him across the ropes. Yusuke grabs Vegeta and attempts to flip him over the top, but Vegeta keeps his weight down and kicks Yusuke away. Meanwhile, Yugi battles Alvin and tries throwing him over. Yugi fails and Alvin scrapes Alvin's face across the ropes! Oswald grabs Alvin from behind and flips him over his shoulders. Space Ghost runs in and Knee Drops Alvin! And Superman, meanwhile, tries eliminating Ash. The ring is PACKED...and chants of "TJ! TJ! TJ! TJ!" pick up as we reach #30...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

"The Punisher" by Carlo Sillioto plays and the crowd ERUPTS!

"THE PUNISHER?" Tarble exclaimed, "He's HERE?"

...

YES! The Punisher walks out, clad in his skull costume. Frank Castle has arrived. And he looks the same as he looked in The 90s...

...PISSED.

"Frank Castle...SIX TIME ECW Animation World Champion, the MOST...one of the three men to PIN Broly, and he is one of the two to do so without help...WWE Hall of Famer by virtue of his ECW work. ECW's Blood & Ink Division's greatest of all time. He helped put that Division on the map!" Tarble said.

"And Tarble...you see Yugi...you see Otto...they KNOW what is about to happen!" Moon said.

Punisher slides into the ring and Yugi and Otto look at one another and agree to team up. Digivolution decide to team against him, but Castle throws Takuya into Takato and Davis just steps back. Yugi Springboards and Missile Dropkicks Frank, who goes down. Otto then hails fists onto his face, but Punisher blocks them and HEADBUTTS Otto in the face. Frank Castle gets up and Superman grabs his back and German Suplexes him! Superman nods and picks Castle up...BUT GETS LIFTED AND PUNISHED (Sit-Out Death Valley Driver)! (Iroh: SUPERMAN JUST GOT PUNISHED! ; Spin: Oooh smokes, Supes got lifted with ease!) The timer goes down as Gary and Ash grab Punisher's legs and Sonic Savate Kicks him in the jaw, stunning him!

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**We are one! **_

_**We are one! **_

_**We are one! **_

_**We will stand together!**_

Wolfgang runs down the ramp, ready and roaring to reclaim his Title!

"The BULLY! The ALPHA MALE!" Tarble exclaimed. "Two time Toon Champion! And a former King of the Ring! Debuted in '96 and took down his old boss, Roger Klotz, to become the NEW leader of The Bullies in '97, and HASN'T looked back!"

"With The Anime Dynasty over, The Bullies are now the longest lasting stable in the business. And THAT is impressive." Moon said.

Wolfgang slides into the ring and Forearm Smashes Oswald! He then ducks a right from Vegeta and Double Edges him in the face! Wolfgang then elbows Ash in the face and drives him into the corner! Space Ghost grabs him kicks Wolfgang in the gut and him and Oswald go for a Double Suplex...but Wolfgang keeps his weight down and pushes them both off and DOUBLE CLOTHESLINES THEM! (Spin: Wolfgang demolishing everything he SEES!) Alvin gets up and GETS A WOLF'S KICK! Meanwhile, Tai limps up after throwing Mario into the far left corner...and then gets his bad leg GRABBED ON THE OUTSIDE by Tom Brady! (Iroh: Tom Brady grabbing Tai's bad leg from the outside!) Tai manages to get loose and Tai turns around and yells at Brady ONLY FOR DAVIS TO GRAB HIM AND THROW HIM OVER THE TOP! Tai lands on the floor and that prompts Tom Brady to repeatedly stomp out the right knee of Tai! The Destined holds his bad knee in and yells out in pain as Tom grabs him and SLAMS THE KNEE INTO THE STEEL STEPS!

"How much of a sick individual do you have to be to assault a hurt man like that for no reason?" Tarble exclaimed.

"Just Tom Brady..." Spin said.

"Tai stuck his nose in Tom's business at The Draft, and little limper there's just getting what he deserves!" Moon said.

"Tai needs to get that leg checked out. He can't compete with that." Iroh said as the counter went down. The crowd chanted "DETTWEILLER! DETTWEILLER!"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Quack Pack! (Quack Quack Quack!)**_

_**Quack Pack! (Quack Quack Quack!)**_

Huey Duck runs onto the stage, the former ECW Champion pumping his fists and high-fiving fans!

"Huey Duck! One-Third of The Quack Pack!" Tarble said, "FUN FACT: in 1994, The Quack Pack found a way to win Hercules's UCA World Title on Monday Night RAW, and that whole night they held it until Hercules won it back! And the change was never recognized by UCA nor WWE officials!"

"Yeah but his ECW Animation World Title is recognized!" Spin said.

The Red Duck hops on the top and Seated Sentons Punisher, then runs the ropes, bounces off, and flips onto Otto, landing a Headscissors Takedown. He goes for Yugi, ducks (get it? GUFFAW!) a Clothesline and Spinning Heel Kicks his face off! Alvin high-fives his old rival turned friend and they Double Dropkick Otto! Meanwhile, Yusuke grabs Gary and goes for The Spirit Driver...but Gary slips out. Yusuke turns around a CLOTHESLINE from Superman! The big man grabs Gary and goes to throw him out, but he gets a knee to his gut and a WOLF'S KICK to the face! Wolfgang stands over Superman as the counter goes down...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**We are one! **_

_**We are one! **_

_**We are one! **_

_**We will stand together!**_

BIG BROTHER walks out, his size EASILY going to be a problem.

"Big Brother...get ready for some spring cleaning!" Sailor exclaimed.

"The big man on campus right now, Big Brother is here to fight this one out with Wolfgang!" Iroh said.

"Toon Champion, Cartoon World Champion, he was once a loved crowd favorite, now he's a Bully! Big Brother is going to help out Wolfgang right here..." Tarble said.

Big Brother steps over the ropes and already Otto and Yugi went for him. However, Big Brother grabbed them both and SLAMMED their heads together! The two extremists held their heads and fell over. The two reds, Alvin and Huey, grabbed his legs, a strategy that worked for others before. Frank Castle runs in and GETS A MASSIVE CHOP TO THE CHEST! Big Brother then picks up Alvin and throws him into the near left corner, then grabs Huey and does the same. Big Brother then picks up Wolfgang and FLAPJACKS him onto the two reds. Then Big Brother himself SQUISHED them between himself and the corner. Space Ghost punches his gut and Oswald punches his back. Big Brother butt bumps Oswald into the ropes behind him, and throws Space Ghost into Oswald. Big Brother then CLOTHESLINES THEM BOTH OVER THE TOP ROPE!

"Bye-bye, NWAss Champions of old!" Moon said.

"Show some respect, Moon...they're legends." Iroh said.

"Legends of what? A dead promotion?" Moon laughed.

"WWE DID give them Hall of Fame rings for a reason, Moon." Tarble sighed.

"Disrespectful..." Spin shook his head.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!...

...

_**After the lights go out on you!**_

_**After your worthless life is through!**_

_**I will remember how you scream!**_

_**I can't afford to care!**_

_**I can't afford to care!**_

SETO KAIBA walks out, removing his white robe and staring down at the ring. Yugi wants to fight...and Seto grins.

"Seto Kaiba, Number 34, is a former ECW Animation World Champion. And he and Yugi engaged in a BRUTAL rivalry in ECW in 1998. Remember The Barbwire Match?" Tarble said.

"ECW has seen so much carnage, and this man was a part of it. We've also seen Broly tonight, but he was quickly eliminated after a cheap elimination from a surprise Davis." Iroh said.

"Oh wah wah, 'cheap'...morons, it was a SMART elimination. He got rid of the three big threats! Now watch Seto try and do the same...maybe...Extremely Crappy Wrestling wasn't always so bright..." Moon grinned.

"It's like Vegeta never left..." Tarble said.

Seto slides into the ring and Yugi and his rival start to brawl! But Punisher breaks them apart! He then points to Big Brother...and the two rivals hold off. Alvin, Otto, and Huey all grin...and then circle around Big Brother. Punisher grabs a pair of brass knuckles and PUNCHES THE FACE OF BIG BROTHER! The five from The Land of Extreme beat down on Big Brother and assault him viciously! The crowd's chants of "E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!" ring throughout the arena as Wolfgang pulls Otto away, ONLY TO GET A SAVATE KICK TO THE ROPES! The crowd gets PUMPED as the five ECW legends prepare to take out Wolfgang! Yugi runs and gets FLIPPED over the top! He lands on the apron, and punches Wolfgang! Wolfgang shakes his dazed head and then rolls away...AS KAIBA RUNS AND "ACCIDENTLY" KNOCKS YUGI OFF THE APRON! The crew is surpised that Kaiba...no no, haha, they AREN'T surpised. Kaiba laughs as Otto argues with him. Kaiba rolls his eyes and kicks his gut and throws him to the ropes, only for Otto to throw Kaiba to the ropes! Kaiba manages to stay in the ring but YUGI GETS ON THE APRON AND FLIPS KAIBA OVER THE TOP! Kaiba lands HARD on the ground as the countdown starts!

"Kaiba betraying Yugi, and what he got was well deserved." Tarble said "And-OH BIG BROTHER GRABBED OTTO AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP!"

Otto writhes in pain on the floor as Big Brother retaliated in fury.

BUUUZZ!

...

_**So in God's Son we trust **_

_**'Cause they know I'ma give 'em what they want **_

_**They looking for a **_

_**Hero! **_

_**I guess that makes me a **_

_**Hero!**_

Ben Tennyson runs down the ramp, ready to enter after a long wait!

"Ben Ten, Number 35 here! And The Best in the World, must we mention HIS exploits?" Tarble said.

"Triple World Crown Champion. What an impressive feat." Iroh said, "Ben is a certifiable Hall of Famer in the future, and this could help cement that legacy."

Ben slides in and readies his Omnitrix arm...and nails The Omni-Smash onto Ash! Ben is grabbed from behind by Sonic and given a Sit-Out Reverse Mat Slam! Ben holds the back of his head and gets up as Sonic goes for Spin Dash once more...and Ben puts the legs up and Sonic crashes! Sonic holds his gut and stumbles into the ropes where Mario THROWS HIM OVER! (Moon: Mario with the elimination over 'The Fastest Thing Alive'!) Sonic is pissed as Mario laughs and waves "bye" to Sonic. Mario turns around INTO THE INTERGALACTIC from Ben! Big Brother grabs a hold of Takuya and Takato and lifts them both up, only to get a Double DDT! Punisher grabs them both as they get up and throws them to the ropes. He attempts to push them over, but Digi-Blaze manages to FLIPS FRANK OVER WITH THEIR LEGS! Takato & Takuya flip back into the ring as The Punisher groans.

"And Punisher is gone!" Tarble said, "Oh man...imagine if we had Son Goku vs. The Tick vs. The Punisher. The Early to Mid 90s icons of wrestling. But unfortunately we couldn't have Goku here due to one child..."

"Taiki Kudo killed The Z Fighters at WrestleMania...got to give him props. And Digi-Blaze takes down ECW's big man!" Moon said. "And here comes Number 36! Ten more to go!"

Crowd: TJ! TJ! TJ!

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_**Heroes in a Half-Shell!**_

_**Turtle Power!**_

RAPHAEL runs down the ramp!

"RAPHAEL IS HERE! TOON CHAMPION RUNNING DOWN THE RAMP, READY TO COMPETE AND HE'S RALLYING THE REDS!" Tarble exclaimed.

Raphael slides into the ring, and Alvin and Huey nod and go help him out! The Reds, reunited once more, go to town, taking down Mario, Gary, Ben, Wolfgang, Digi-Blaze, and Davis with punches and hits galore! (Iroh: The BOMBASTIC Ninja Turtle has come to help his team to victory!) Davis & Digi-Blaze get up and they regroup. Yusuke gets up and RAPHAEL CLOTHESLINES HIM OVER THE ROPES! Raphael screams as he, Huey, & Alvin high-five one another. But then they turn to Digivolution, who doesn't take kindly to them taking over. They confront each other and begin to argue...and then Davis SHOVES Raph, who responds with a right hand! Davis holds his face and the three sides brawl in the ring! The buzzer starts going once more as the ring is still embroiled in all out war on all sides.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Back and forth the struggle consumes us all. **_

_**Trying to keep a level head. **_

_**In the most unsettling of times. **_

_**Today I'll become the bull.**_

_**Today I'll become the bull.**_

Dan Kuso, complete with taped ribs, gingerly walks out.

"Dan was in a nearr life-ending match with Broly on Sunday. He's too hurt to fight tonight!" Tarble said.

"Never too hurt to fight for a Title opportunity." Spin said.

Dan rolls into the ring, and already VEGETA stomps on him. Vegeta grabs Dan and chuckles at the hurt boy. He grabs him by the neck and goes to Chokeslam him, but Dan manages to land beside him and push Vegeta to the ropes and THROW HIM OVER! (Iroh: SHADES OF THE ROYAL RUMBLE! AND VEGETA GOES OUT!) Vegeta rages outside of the ring, demanding a recount while the crowd gives a mixed reaction to Vegeta going out. The crowd is still backing Vegeta, and The Saiyan Prince begins his trek over to the announce table. "YOU STILL GOT IT!" chants rang out for The Saiyan Prince. In the ring, Gary knees Itachi and tries to throw him over, but Itachi grabs Gary and throws HIM OVER THE ROPES! But Gary hangs on and stays on the apron. Ash, seeing this, runs over and KNOCKS GARY OFF THE APRO-NOOO, GARY PULLS THE ROPES DOWN, SENDING ASH FLYING OUT OF THE RING!

"HAHAHA! GARY OUTSMARTS ASH!" Tarble exclaimed.

"'Ole Ash just CAN'T seem to beat Gary!" Serena chuckled.

Gary wags his finger at Ash and laughs as he re-enters the ring. Ash rolls his eyes and makes his way up the ramp.

"Hey, that was GARY ALL THE WAY!" Vegeta said, back on the mic.

"Hey brother, you okay?" Tarble asked.

"Don't patronize me, fool, I'm quite alright." Vegeta said. "...Thanks for asking."

"No problem, big brother." Tarble smiled.

"D'aaaw..." Spin cooed...then promptly stopped as Vegeta turned his glare towards him.

The countdown went some more...and the crowd was DEADSET on someone...they wanted #38 to be-

"TEEEEEEJAY! TEEEEEEJAY!"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

On the 'Tron...you could see a car riding down the parking lot, making it's way to the arena...but it wasn't ANY CAR...

...IT WAS THE BATMOBILE.

The crowd got on their feet as The Batmobile drove down across the halls and made it's way to the entrance to the ring area!

"THEN THIS MEANS..." Vegeta said as the Batmobile drove up to the stage...and The Batman: The Animated Series theme played...

...but it was revealed that Batman was AT THE TOP OF THE 'TRON!

"Wait, HOW?" Vegeta exclaimed in pure shock!

"BATMAN WAS UP THEIR THE WHOLE TIME?" Tarble exclaimed.

"Oh that is pure, unadulterated badass." Spin simply said as Batman...

-ZIPLINED INTO THE RING AND KICKED DOWN BIG BROTHER! Batman unloaded on Takuya and kicked Gary in the gut. Superman joined his old partner and helped him out. Big Brother, however, CLOTHESLINED them both! The World's Finest got up and turned to Big Brother. They gave each other a quick nod and ran towards the big boy. They kicked his gut and went for a DDT...but Big Brother lifted them high over his head and GOT A DOUBLE OVERCASTLE FOR HIS TROUBLES! Batman & Superman stood over him, but Wolfgang battered him Superman with punches and pushes Batman away. He runs to Superman, who lifts him into the air...and Batman CATCHES HIM AND SAMOAN DROPS HIM! Batman jumps up...BATWING (Standing Diving Headbutt)! However, Big Brother grabs them and throws them into each other.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

Sting's Theme plays as NIGHTWING POPS OUT OF THE BATMOBILE!

"NIGHTWING! Nightwing was in The Batmobile!" Tarble exclaimed, "Former Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion as Teen Titan Robin in 2004! This guy has been wrestling since 1971 with his old protogê, Batman!"

"This kid's...er, adult...is an aerialist who can perform any form of mind-bending flip or twist to put down his opponent. AND he's fast! Facing him's like fighting a speedy fly..." Vegeta said.

Nightwing hops on the ropes and jumps off...and Missile Dropkicks Big Brother to the ropes! Big Brother holds on...but Superman & Batman attempt to throw him over! The World's Finest manage to get his body off of the ground...BUT WOLFGANG WOLF KICKS SUPERMAN OUT! Superman manages to hold on by a rope and lifts himself up. Superman then sees Big Brother and elbows his head and Nightwing grabs grabs his head and Hotshots it. Batman then runs and Body Splashes onto him, and Big Brother lands on the floor! (Iroh: The teamwork between the trio was paramount in getting Big Brother out of there! And now-OH NO WAIT!) Big Brother GRABS Superman's throat as he's on the apron...

...

AND CHOKEBOMBS SUPERMAN THROUGH MOON, SPIN, AND IROH'S ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"SUPERMAN! SUPERMAN SENT FLYING IN A WAY HE LEAST EXPECTED!" Iroh exclaimed.

"FASTER THAN A SPEEDING BULLET, STRONGER THAN A LOCOMOTIVE, CAN LEAP OVER TALL BUILDINGS...AND CAN GET CHOKEBOMBED BY THE BULLY BIG BROTHER!" Moon exclaimed.

"Superman, oh man...hope he's alri-eh, he's fine." Spin said.

"The slam was nasty and brutal...Big Brother, ANGRY at the hero trio for eliminating him, takes his anger out on Superman!" Tarble said.

"And The Man of Steel was melted tonight! Goodnight, Clark!" Vegeta exclaime as the buzzer started going.

"Number 40...nearly done with the entrants! And who're we getting here?" Tarble exclaimed as the crowd RABIDLY chanted "WE WANT TJ! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The KND Theme played...

As Numbah 1 walked out!

"Numbah 1! The former Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion and leader of Sector V!" Tarble exclaimed.

Numbah 1 was about to go down there, but then Numbah 4 walks out, and he begins telling Numbah 1 "HEY I SAID I WAS GOING DOWN THERE!" Numbah 1 raised an eyebrow and the two began arguing over who got the spot.

"Oooh no, I guess they both never quite clarified who was getting the spot..." Iroh chuckled.

"Dumb kids...coordination is key." Vegeta said.

Nigel and Wally agreed to Rock, Paper Scissors...but Numbah 1 asked Wally if he could get his special "Rock, Paper, Scissors" gloves from the back. Wally nodded and ran to the back...and Numbah 1 just chuckled and walked down the ramp.

"Sneaky little boy..." Vegeta laughed. "Using your brain to outsmart the morons. Classic."

Nigel slides into the ring and fights with Ben. Ben ducks a Clothesline and goes for an Omni-Slam by lifting Ben onto his shoulders. Numbah 1 gets free, however, and knocks Ben into the ropes. Numbah 1 then kicks Ben in the gut and tries flipping him over. Ben keeps his weight down and makes it hard for Nigel...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Break It Down!**_

_**The crowd cheers as HENRY WONG walks out, ready to fight!**_

_**D-Generate into something fool! **_

_**Just got tired of doing what ya told us to do!**_

_**That's the breaks boy, yeah... **_

_**That's the breaks little man! **_

_**Break It Down!**_

"Number 41, HENRY WONG! Going over his career sheet is like mentioning a Hall of Fame requirements sheet, then saying who went ABOVE and BEYOND the call of duty!" Tarble exclaimed, "EIGHT TIMES a World Champion! The one who re-unified The Belts in 2008!"

"Hall of Fame incarnate, and one of WWE's most beloved stars! A BABY on the way for him and wife Dawn!" Iroh said.

Henry slides into the ring and goes crazy, with right hands connecting everywhere! Henry ducks an Alvin swipe and throws him OUT OF THE RING-but Alvin survives. Gary grabs Henry and throws him to the ropes. He tries throwing Henry out, but Henry stays in and kicks the head of Gary! Meanwhile, Dan kicks Takuya and goes for The Pyrus-Plant...but Davis punches Dan's ribs! The Pyrus Brawler lets go, and Dan doubles over in pain. Digivolution begin removing his bandages and expose his injured ribs! (Tarble: Oh what is the POINT of this! ; Vegeta: The remind everyone who STILL runs this Battle Royal! ; Spin: All they've done is attack injured people this entire match! ; Moon: Not their fault they're injured.) They begin beat on Dan's exposed ribs, not letting up the assault! Finally, Takuya & Takato simply dump an injured Dan over the ropes. Dan holds his ribs and needs referee assistance to get up.

"Just uncalled for on behalf of Digivolution..." Iroh shook his head.

5...

4...

3...

"WE WANT TJ!" The chants were getting LOUDER...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

1940s Disney Cartoon Music played as everyone was confused as to who was coming out...

...

...until GOOFY HIMSELF entered the ring and PUT RAPHAEL IN THE GOOF CLAW (Iron Claw)! GOOFY KEEPS THE HOLD ON...and Alvin & Huey pull him off!

"Aaah! Goofy! A former World Class Championship Wrestling World Champion, AWA World Champion, GWF World Champion, and...well our announcer has had a storied career!" Tarble said.

Goofy grabs ahold of Alvin and Scoop Slams him, then grabs Huey and Headbutts him with his exceptionally hard Goof head. Goofy ducks a Clothesline from Ben and LIGHTS UP his chest with Knife Edge Chops! Some of the participants just decided to let old Goofy have his fun in the ring one last time and give him some space. Mario, however, picked up Goofy, and went for a Nintendozer...but HUEY pulls him off, in respect for an old friend, and throws Mario to Goofy, who grabs him and PLANTS him with a Fall Away Slam! "GOOFY! GOOFY!" the crowd chants, the old timer getting the love he oh so deserves.

"Goofy's still got that old skill!" Tarble chuckled.

"Yep, and look at how happy he looks! Looks like he missed the business!" Spin said.

"We all do, hedgehog...we all do." Vegeta said.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

Nobody likes me!

Nobody likes me!

But I don't like them!

Linus walks out, taking off his robe and hood.

"Linus van Pelt...only man to hold The Triple Crown at one time, and is a Grand Slam Champion..." Tarble said.

"And The Prophet of the Great Pumpkin who lost to Ash on Sunday. And this dark child is making his way down the ramp." Iroh said.

Linus slides in and spies a downed Henry...L-SWING! Linus grabs Takato & throws him to the ropes. But Itachi intercepts him with a right hand. Itachi beats Linus's back and tries to throw him over. Itachi holds him and goes for a Suplex...but Linus turns that into a Snap Neckbreaker to Itachi! Some more brawling goes on in the ring, nobody gaining the upper hand...until Wolfgang goes for The Wolf's Kick onto Henry...but Henry ducks it and THROWS WOLFGANG OVER THE TOP! The Alpha beats the apron and roars in anger as the counter goes.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Megaman Network US Theme plays as Megaman .EXE walks out, representing The Megaman Family!

"Megaman .EXE, a former Toon World Champion in his own right, and the last member of The Megaman family in WWE...but we maaay get more..." Tarble said.

".EXE, like all Megamans, a true story of rising through the ranks. Started in The Hardcore Division, then worked his way up to Intercontinental, then World Titles. Kid's a great talent!" Vegeta said.

.EXE gets into the ring and ducks under a Clothesline. He then runs to Raphael and Clotheslines him! He grabs him for a Date Byte (Half Nelson Bulldog), but Raphael gets out and flips Megaman over! .EXE lands on the apron and he climbs the near left corner. He jumps and takes down .EXE with a Flying Discus Clothesline! Davis turns .EXE over and goes for a Pedigree...but Megaman gets out of it and DELIVERS THE DATA BYTE! Huey and Alvin almost eliminate Davis...Itachi punches down Gary...Henry kicks Nigel...Mario stays in the corner and waits...Goofy grabs Nightwing's head...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Digimon Theme plays again...

...and MATT ISHIDA comes out!

"The former Toon and Toon World Champion, who has had both a short reign and a lengthy one in his career, returned with the other Destined and cheered Tai on to his FIRST WrestleMania victory!" Tarble said.

"Matt also in Ultimate Character Association, and he won their Rumble! Let's see if he can win a Title in his original stomping grounds!" Iroh said.

Matt gets into the ring and joins in on the brawls. Matt grabs Nightwing and Irish Whips him. Ha grabs him and gives him a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker. Linus, meanwhile, was almost throwin over the top by Huey and Alvin, but he managed to stay in the ring. Alvin backs up...AND THROWS HUEY OVER THE TO-NO, HUEY KNEW AND LET ALVIN GO OVER THE TOP!

"The REDS have imploded like before! And Huey is laughing at the chipmunk!" Moon said.

Alvin hits the floor angrily as Huey laughs and GETS THROWN OVER BY LINUS!

"And LINUS with his OWN elimination over the legend!" Iroh exclaimed.

"The young ones get so much from these experiences, you know. Fighting tne people they grew up on!" Vegeta said.

"I know me vs. Penelop Pistop would've been a wonderful match won by me." Serena chuckled.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Megaman Legends Theme plays as Number 36 Megaman Volnutt walks out! He has his helmet in his hand and scans the crowd before putting it on.

"Megaman Volnutt, another Megaman in the business, starting in 1994 after old Megaman Classic couldn't go on and Megaman X couldn't replace him earlier. Volnutt worked his way to The Toon Title at WrestleMania XII in a big match with Yusuke in the main event!" Tarble said.

"Let me just say that when I first saw the match, it was a pretty darn good one up close! Volnutt has some talent and he executed it early and got himself abig career out of it; and that's why he's a Hall of Famer!" Vegeta said.

Volnutt rolls into the ring and he and . EXE circle each other. They shake hands and tie-up. Volnutt grabs .EXE and attempts to throw him over. .EXE, however, grabs Volnutt and attempts to throw HIM over. This goes on for a few more seconds until Volnutt just simply knees .EXE and plants him with a Gutwrench. Mario kicks Matt in the gut and slams his head into the corner. Mario runs to it and gets LIFTED OVER THE ROPES!...but Mario lands on the apron. He grabs Matt from behind and smashes his head into a the far right corner! Mario gets back into the ring afterwards. The ring is getting crowded once more, but suddenly as Batman grabs Gary to eliminate him, Gary knees Batman in the gut. And Itachi THROWS BATMAN OVER THE TOP ROPE!

"Batman OVER THE TOP by Itachi! The former self-proclaimed Mangekyo World Champion took out The Dark Knight!" Spin said.

"He WAS Mangekyo World Champion. And he WILL BE again." Sailor nods.

"Sailor, you delusional thing..." Iroh said.

As the countdown started, the crowd was getting nervous...but ADAMANT on the chants once more. WWE was throwing them great legends...but one they really wanted...

"WE WANT TJ! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT TJ! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**G.I. JOOOE!**_

The crowd had a collective "WHOA!" as they couldn't believe it!

"Oh no, is it REALLY..." Vegeta chuckled...

...

COMMANDER DUKE, outfitted in his old army fatigue, saluted the crowd and yelled (and the crowd yelled with him) "GOOO JOE!"

"The TOON CHAMPION and ICON OF THE EIGHTIES!" Tarble exclaimed, "You'd be lying if you said in The 80s, you didn't love Commander Duke! He was The Animation Division KING and led The Heroes to victory over The Villain Syndicate!"

"Currently Head of Talent Relations, and boy does he know how to relate to talent AND our crowd!" Iroh said.

Duke slides into the ring and goes for several rights! He throws rights at Ben and rights at Davis, then picks up Nightwing. He then slams him with a Powerslam! Henry sees his 80s predecessor and turns him around and knocks him into the near left corner! He continues punching him in the corner, but then gets a KICK to the gut. He then grabs him and SLAMS him with The G.I. Jam (Sidewalk Slam)! Ben gets a huge kick to the gut from Raphael and is picked up...for his patented Powerbomb!...but Ben manages to reverse it and HEADSCISSORS RAPH OUT OF THE RING!

"Raphael, and all of The Reds, are OUT!" Tarble said.

"We're nearing 48, and the crowd is restless!" Vegeta said.

The crowd chanted "TEEEEEEJAY! TEEEEEEJAY!" even LOUDER as the counter went down...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Megaman I Intro plays, and Megaman Classic comes out! The crowd bows and cheers the classic Megaman as the legend takes in the cheers of his original company.

"MEGAMAN CLASSIC! In 1988, The FIRST video game character to win The Toon Title! And the legend CONTINUES in Character Championship Wrestling, where he has gone to try and revive the career that Bizarro ended nearly twenty years ago!" Tarble said.

"Megaman broke barriers in this business. In a time when games were seen as childish, only a fad, and a passing industry...Megaman Classic showed everyone that a video game character can draw in the business." Iroh said.

"And, while behind Mario in the 'greatest game character of all time' polls, he STILLis a worthy Hall of Famer. Watch out for his lightweight, high-flying technical style!" Vegeta said.

Classic enters the ring and encounters his students. They all embrace in the ring, but Mario breaks up the party and pushes down .EXE. He punches Volnutt, but gets a HARD RIGHT from Classic, followed by The SEGA STUNNER! Volnutt and .EXE grab The Red Plimber and THROW HIM OUT OF THE RING!...no, Mario STILL survives!

"MARIO! The long mainstay is OUT!" Spin said, "Heheheh, yeees...oh wait...DANGIT!"

"The Megaman Family stays and works together, no matter what it seems! And they nearly took out the man you called 'better', Vegeta!" Tarble said.

"Ha, yeah, with teamwork. Mario was solo!" Vegeta said. "Mario's been surviving, give him credit!"

Mario laughs and tries to enter the ring ONLY FOR HENRY TO KNEE HIM OFF THE APRON!

"OOOH NOW HE'S GONE!" Tarble laughed. "HENRY WONG WITH THE ELIMINATION!"

"YEEES!" Spin cheered.

...BUT MARIO, THE DEVIL, LANDED ONTO THE APRON!

"OH COME ON!" Spin raged.

"Mario, hanging ON to the apron!" Tarble exclaimed.

"This guy's luckier than Oswald..." Moon shook her head in disbelief.

Mario got up and began to slowly walk across the barricade. He then jumped onto Vegeta & Tarble's table and sat their on his own little side.

"Going to wimp out...pathetic..." Spin said.

"SMART, moron. Try it once in a while-a!" Mario said in a commentary mic he found, "Maybe you'd-a win some World Titles for once-a!"

The counter goes down again...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Avatar: The Last Airbender Ending Theme plays as Aang hops out and runs down the ramp!

"The Toon Champion who beat Henry in an I Quit Match years ago!" Tarble said, "Unfortunately that short reign was his only reign. But it is a reign!"

"The high-flying Avatar that loves to come down on you from the sky is Number 49 here! We're going to 55 here! The LARGEST Battle Royal in history!" Iroh said. "He'd love nothing more than to get a LONGER reign in!"

Aang flies in off the top and Hurricaranas Gary! He kips up and goes down again to dodge Nightwing Clothesline, then kips up and Roundhouses him! Henry grabs Aang from behind for a Back Suplex. Aang flips onto his feet behind Henry...waits for him to turn around...and nails a Low Dropkick to Henry's knee...and an Elbow Drop to his neck! Henry falls and Aang stands tall after that small exchange. Nigel Uno grabs Ben and throws him to the ropes, but Ben reverses it and THROWS NIGEL OVER THE TOP! BUT...Nigel lands on the apron...AND GETS THE OMNI-SMASH OFF THE APRON!

"Nigel Uno has been eliminated!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Quite the fall after that BRUTAL Omni-Smash." Iroh said.

"Looking at the replay *Replay starts* Looking at the IMPACT of the smash...*Replay ends* Uno's brain must be in two different places." Moon said.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

Nitro's theme began to play...

...

AND THE 2D POWER TRIP WALKED OUT TOGETHER! Big Bad Pete & Sylvester Cat!

"Wait, can they be TOGETHER?!" Moon asked in shock.

"They were co-World Champions...so YES...they CAN!" Tarble laughed, "The 18 Time Tag Team Champions of NWA, AWA, WCW, you name it! They won 'em!"

"And one day in WCW, they won The Cartoon World Title and held it TOGETHER!" Iroh said.

"These guys broke the rules then...but they were breaking rules since The 70s! Disney and WB should never team...but they DID. And it was a cat and a dog!" Vegeta smirked, "Anymore questions about their rule-breaking status?"

Pete walks over the top and grabs Ben and headbutts him. Sylvester hops on his shoulders and Crossbodies Gary! Matt, however, grabs Sylvster and nails The Guitar Suplex (Side Suplex)! Matt plays air guitar for a bit and turns around into Pete BODY SPLASHING HIM OVER THE TOP! (Vegeta: THAT BULLDOG BEAST!...what a fat bulldozer! ; Spin: I wouldn't say that to Pete's face...) Duke grabbed Henry and throws him into the corner. He runs to it and Corner Clotheslines Henry! He then pulls him back...but Henry ducks that grapple, and grabs Duke...lifts him...H-BOMB! Duke is out of it! Henry picks up Duke and THROWS HIM OUT OF THE RING!

"The H-Bomb and Henry THROWS COMMANDER DUKE OUT OF THE RING!" Tarble said, "The new guard vs. the old guard...and the new guard won!"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom!**_

_**He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom!**_

Danny Phantom runs out and goes down the ramp!

"The King of 2004 himself! JUST debuted, Rumble, WrestleMania XX, beats Big Brother...CHAMPION for the rest of the year! Triple Crown winner...Danny needs something to turn his career back into the positive once again!" Tarble said.

"Ah one of wrestling's BIGGEST bad guys in 2004, Danny was beating EVERYTHING with a pulse! Ash, Wong, Oak, Kamiya, Kurosaki, Ishida, .EXE, Wolfgang, Gohan, Uzumaki, Rocket, Motomiya, you NAME THEM!" Vegeta said, "Kid's a NATURAL. A progeny!"

"He needs SOMETHING to break his string of bad luck since Phantom Fang's split, and this may be it!" Tarble said.

Phantom slides into the ring and goes for Henry. The two old rivals brawl for a minute, and the action slows once more. However, Aang manages to chop Pete down to his knees, then knees his head and follows it an Impaler DDT! Aang then heads to the top of the far left corner. He stands tall...dives...

...SYLVESTER INTERCEPTS THE AIRTON BOMB (Swanton Bomb) WITH A DROPKICK! (Spin: Riiight into The Dropkick! Ooow...) Aang holds his gut before Sylvester TOSSES HIM OUT THE RING!

"Aang gone, and this match showcases the symbioses between the team. Sylvester doesn't just rely on Pete, but Pete relies on Sylvester as well." Tarble said.

Volnutt jumps from the air...and is CAUGHT by Pete as he gets up...and THROWN OUT OF THE RING!

The crowd, noticing 54 was getting awfully close, began chanting LOUDER!

"WE WANT TJ! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT TJ! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

"As with any great Tag Team, these two are in-sync." Iroh said.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

...

...

"Any moment..." Tarble said.

...

...

...

"Johnny Cage Theme" by L.A. Riots played as Johnny Cage came out to MASSIVE CHEERS, but not as massive as they would be in smark territory. Johnny, with a smug smirk, says, "WERE YOU EXPECTING SOMEONE ELSE?!", in reaction to the crowd's chanting.

"Johnny Cage, former WCW Cartoon World Champion...which isn't very known..., is here to come to earn a shot at The Toon Title!" Tarble exclaimed.

"And outside of Kakarot, he does a decent Spinning Dropkick!" Vegeta said.

"You just gave Goku an inadvertant compliment, Brother..." Tarble said.

"Shut up, Tarble." Vegeta groaned.

Cage slides into the ring and IMMEDIATELY goes to work, ducking Henry and Shadow Kicking (Spinning Dropkick) him down! Pete grabs Ben, and Sylvester Uppercuts Cage. But Cage grabs Sly's paw and throws him over his shoulder! Big Bad Pete hits the hero with a hard right and then lifts Ben onto his shoulders. He goes to dump him out of the ring, but Cage drops down into a split and NUT PUNCHES PETE REPEATEDLY! (Vegeta: THAT DAMN SPLIT LEGGED NUT PUNCH! ; Iroh: I feel sorry for the fellow... ; Spin: I drop from ladders everyday, but I'll learn to adapt to something like that... ; Tarble: Oooooooooh Pete... ; Moon: *Just laughing* Hahaha! Boys.) Pete holds his junk and nearly tears from the pain...and Ben Intergalactics him! The RR tandem works out and The Power Trip is down. Sylvester gets up and Itachi GRABS HIS NECK! Sylvester kicks Itachi and throws him into the near right corner! Sylvester kicks and punches the former Champ...but then Itachi UPPERCUTS HIM HARD! Sylvester stumbles...AND DANNY PHANTOM DROPKICKS SYLVESTER OUT OF THE RING! The countdown begins again...

"And one-half of The Power-Trip is gone...and we have another man coming! Number 53!" Vegeta said.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**It's time for Animaniacs! **_

_**And we're zany to the max! **_

_**So just sit back and relax! **_

_**You'll laugh 'til you collapse! **_

_**We're animan-iacs!**_

Yakko Warner hops out onto the stage and takes in the crowd! He blows a kiss to the audience, then says to the camera, "Wait 'til they see the rest of the script if they're this pumped."

"The multi-Cartoon World Champion of the old WCW and the newest WWE Hall of Famer!" Tarble said, "Having rivalries with The Avengers-nWo, the REAL nWo, The Mushroom Kingdom 2000, and so much more!"

"You never know what he'll do next...he's...as his song says, ZANY TO THE MAX!" Tarble exclaimed.

Yakko slides in and kicks Cage's legs out from under him! He then gets attacked by Davis, Takato, & Takuya! Digivolution kick the stuffing out of Yakko...but the zany one kicks Davis, then Knife-Edge Chops Digi-Blaze! They both stumble and Yakko grabs Davis from behind and nails The Yak-O-Matic (Edge-O-Matic...the Reverse Sit-Out Mat Slam from earlier ._.)! Yakko then blows kisses to the audience and says "G'NIGHT EVERYBODY!" before attempting to lift Pete onto his shoulders...AND HE...fails...and Pete grabs Yakko and goes for a Chokeslam...but Yakko ends up and the apron and HOT-SHOTS Pete! Itachi then grabs Pete himself and...MANAGES TO LIFT...AND CHOKESLAM HIM!

"YOU SEE THE STRENGTH OF ITACHI?!" Vegeta exclaimed, "The RODENT couldn't do it! But ITACHI could! That little big man strength!"

"Itachi with that THUNDEROUS Chokeslam to obviously the biggest threat in the match!" Tarble said, and they need to eliminate him QUICKLY before he recovers!"

Henry and Yakko start picking Pete up, as the counter goes down...and...well...

**"WE WANT TJ! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT TJ! CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"**

"The WWE Universe is LOUD...and the counter..." Moon said.

Spin spoke up, "Um, they're chanting that they want-"

"Shut up, rodent." Moon said.

Spin rolled his eyes, "Okay then..."

5...

4...

3...

Henry and Yakko and Gary start shoving Pete over...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

...

...

...

"Who's it gonna be?" Tarble asked.

...

...

...

...

_***GONG!***_

The crowd goes into a state of shock...

...

AS ALL THE LIGHTS GO OUT IN THE ARENA.

"But ITACHI'S HERE!" Moon exclaimed.

"Oooh baby girl that isn't Itachi..." Spin said...

"It CAN'T be...he didn't ACTUALLY..." Vegeta wondered.

Everyone in the ring was confused.

_***GONG!***_

"WHAT in the WORLD..." Tarble shook.

"There's an ominous presence here..." Iroh said.

"...Oooh no..." Sailor gulped.

"Son of a..." Vegeta just couldn't believe it, "He ACTUALLY came..."

Spin was excited, "Ooooooooooooh..."

...

_***GONG!***_

...

The lights all came back on...and the crowd WENT INTO A LOUUUD POP! The remaining participants all faced the same way, with their backs turned. Ben, a face as plain as water, just dryly remarked..."He's behind us, isn't he?...", to which the others nodded. Ben then said, "We're probably screwed, huh?...", and the others nodded and shrugged. Ben then asked, "should we just turn around?...". Henry replied, "Well he won't go away if we stay like this...trust me." The participants turned around...ESPECIALLY Itachi, as he was the nearest...

...TO THE UNDERTAKER!

"THE DAMN UNDERTAKER ACTUALLY CASHED IN ON THIS OPPORTUNITY!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"In 1997, The Undertaker beat GOKU and became the only real person to win a Fiction Wrestling Title..." Tarble said, "And The Undertaker KNEW of this match."

"And Itachi...the man many compare to The Undertaker...is right there..." Iroh said.

"I won't lie, I've always wanted to see this!" Spin said with excitement as he put on an Undertaker-Itachi shirt.

Itachi stares down The Undertaker...and The Undertaker does the same. Taker then rolls his eyes back, and raises his hands. Itachi just stares stoically...and he intiates the combat with a HARD RIGHT JAB! Undertaker responds with his own right hand, and the two start sparring around the ring! Itachi pushes Undertaker to the ropes, and Taker responds with a Big Boot! Itachi falls over and holds his face, but gets up a bit quickly. Undertaker grabs his arm and scales the near left corner. He tightrope walks the ropes...OLD SCHOOL! Itachi falls over and gets up. Undertaker picks him up and SNAKE EYES to the same corner! Undertaker runs the ropes...Itachi COUNTERS with a Flying Lariat! Itachi and Undertaker are both down...

...but then BOTH sit up at the same time!

"This is TOO damn awesome..." Spin nods.

Itachi gets up first and throws a right hand, but Taker blocks and GRABS HIS NECK! Itachi struggles for a bit...until HE GRABS UNDERTAKER'S NECK! The two are literally at each other's throats!...until Big Bad Pete RUNS OVER THE TWO! (Vegeta: Not even Taker can stop Big Bad Pete! Hahaaa!) Pete grins and grabs Undertaker. He goes to the ropes, Taker on his right shoulder, to dump The Deadman. He puts him over the top, and Taker pulls the ropes down and yanks Pete down, causing Pete's own gravity TO SEND HIM OVER THE ROPES!

"Undertaker with those veteran wiles! Pete goes over the top!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Haha but look now everyone wants The Undertaker!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Undertaker attacks anything that comes towards him! He Uppercuts Yakko, Big Boots Henry, then blocks a punch from Gary, and grabs his head...AND SENDS GARY OVER THE TOP ROPE! Danny hops of the top, and Undertaker grabs Danny and DUMPS HIM OVER THE TOP! Nightwing attacks him and kicks his gut! He goes for The Flying Greyson (Floatover DDT), but Taker catches him mid-DDT...and THROWS HIM OVER THE TOP!

"Undertaker's CLEANING HOUSE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"And BACK to Itachi!" Moon exclaimed, "Be careful, baby! Don't let him get you!"

Itachi UPPERCUTS Undertaker, then pushes him to the ropes. Undertaker reverses it and punches Itachi across the face! Itachi rubs his face and goes to attack-BUT NARUTO IS OUTSIDE HOLDING HIS LEG!

"HEEEY GET THE BRAT! GET THE BRAT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"YOU WERE ELIMINATED, PUNK, GET AWAY!" Sailor exclaimed.

Itachi kicks Naruto off into the barricade and turns INTO A CLOTHESLINE OUT OF THE RING FROM UNDERTAKER!

"UNDERTAKER WITH THE ITACHI ELIMINATION!" Tarble exclaimed.

"YOU ALL KNOW HE WAS SCREWED AGAIN! NOTICE HOW ITACHI DOESN'T GO OUT OF HIS WAY TO RUIN HIS LIFE, BUT NARUTO REPEATEDLY SCREWS ITACHI OVER!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"THAT WASN'T FAIR! IT WASN'T! AAAGH!" Sailor screamed, "WAIT 'til Fallout, punk...just wait..."

Undertaker nods and turns INTO THE SHADOW KI-Undertaker CATCHES a foot, knowing Spinning Dropkicks all too well. Cage chuckles nervously as Undertaker then slashes his throat with his thumb...and flips Cage upside-down...and DELIVERS THE TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER!

"TOOOMBSTONE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"I've FELT one...and let me just say...Cage...that's what you deserve for your nut punching..." Vegeta said.

Undertaker picks Cage up and throws him over the top! He then turns around INTO THE INTERGALACTIC FROM BEN!

"BEN WITH THE INTERGALACTIC! And remember Ben was the one who laid out The Undertaker at Superstars vs. Animation last month!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Ben STILL knows he has The Undertaker's number." Vegeta said, "That's a pro..."

Ben picks Undertaker up...then does The Legend Killer pose, splaying his arms out and yelling "BEST IN THE UNIVEEERSE!". He then attempts to throw Undertaker out...

...but Taker throws BEN OVER THE TOP!...but Ben hangs onto the apron!

...

..UNTIL TD GETS NEAR THE APRON AND PULLS BEN OFF!

"BEN'S ELIMINATED!" Moon exclaimed, "TD RUINED BEN'S WORLD TITLE ASPIRATIONS!"

"WHOA! TD!" Iroh exclaimed. "HE AND BEN ARE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT TONIGHT, BUT NOT NOW!"

"OOOH WHY LET BEN WIN A WORLD TITLE?" Vegeta exclaimed, "AS LONG AS THESE TWO FEUD, THERE'LL BE NO BIG MOMENTS FOR THEM!"

TD and Ben are about to go at it once more, but the security are ready and drag TD away from Ben. Ben yells, "YOU BETTER BE READY, KENELLY! YOU BETTER BE READY!", and TD just mouths "BRING IT, TENNYSON!"

"Oooh man, that Battle Royal is going to be the biggest FIGHT I've seen on Animated in a while." Vegeta said.

"I better get an umbrella cause BLOOD will be raining tonight!" Spin exclaimed.

Ben and TD are separated, and Undertaker gets up...while the remaining men (Takuya, Takato, Davis, Goofy, Yakko, Henry) all try to recover. Undertaker sits up in his eerie style and gets up...

...ONLY FOR MARIO TO THROW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE!

"WHOA, MARIO!" Moon exclaimed, "Where'd HE come from?!"

"You didn't SEE?" Vegeta exclaimed, "As soon as Ben was eliminated, Mario got back on the barricade, jumped onto the steel steps, then entered the ring again! Crafty little plumber..."

"And he ELIMINATED The Undertaker..." Tarble said as Mario gloated in the ring. "Well folks, the final man is coming! We had a two-minute wait...and it's ten...nine...eight..."

Mario gloated and yelled, "MR. NINTENDO! I AM THE GREATEST OF ALL TIIIME!"...the others tried getting up, and the crowd was about to riot...

_**"WE WANT TJ! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT TJ! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT TJ! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT TJ! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!"**_

"This crowd is in a frenzy!" Iroh exclaimed, "And Number 57 is coming soon! In-"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

Mario: I AM SUUUPEEER MARI-

_***GLASS SHATTERS***_

"Hell Frozen Over" by Jim Johnston plays...

...

AND THE CROWD GOES IN A HEATED FRENZY!

"OOOH NO NO NO, WHAT…? HE'S HURT! HE WAS HURT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"OOOH IT ISN'T TRUE, IS IT?!" Moon looked on...

...and the crowd got on their feet AS TJ DETTWEILLER, BANDAGED AND ALL, WALKED OUT ONTO THE STAGE! HE'S STUMBLING, HE'S HURT, HE SHOULDN'T BE OUT HERE...BUT HE SAYS INTO THE CAMERA, "NO MATTER WHAT...I DON'T DISS THE FANS!"

"TJ DETTWEILLER, MOST LIKELY AGAINST EVERY FORM OF AUTHORITY THAT SAID 'NO', IS OUT HERE FIGHTING! EMTS, GET HIM! KEEP HIM AWAY!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"TJ DIDN'T WANT TO MISS THIS! HE KNEW THIS WAS HIS HOME, THIS WAS HIS HOMECOMING, AND DAMMIT LISTEN TO THIS CROWD!" Tarble exclaimed as everyone in the crowd either cheered, clapped, bowed, and or chanted "WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!"

Mario glared at TJ...and TJ snickered back at him.

"TJ...MARIO...1998! WRESTLEMANIA XIV AND THE ENDING OF ONE ERA, AND THE BEGINNING OF AN ATTITUDE ERA!" Iroh exclaimed, "AND MARIO KNOWS FULL AND WELL IT WAS TJ WHO HE LAST FOUGHT ON A FULL TIME BASIS IN WWE! TJ BEAT HIM TO USHER IN THE NEW ERA! THREE TIME TOON CHAMPION TJ DETTWEILLER!"

"AND NOW HE'S INJURED AND MARIO WILL TAKE FUUULL ADVANTAGE OF THAT!" Sailor exclaimed. "REVENGE FROM WRESTLEMANIA!"

TJ slid into the ring, and Mario intercepted him, attacking him while he's down! Mario gets up and stomps out the chest of TJ! He then goes to attack the head, where the most damage was. He picks TJ up and GETS THE GUT KICK AND THE CUTTER! (Spin: 1998 CALLED! HAHAHA! ; Tarble: THAT PATENTED TJ CUTTER JUST DRILLED MARIO ONTO THE MAT!) Davis, meanwhile, tells Takato & Takuya to go after him and they run...AND TAKUYA GOES OVER THE TOP ROPE AS TJ HOLDS THE ROPES DOWN! Takato came to a halt as fast as he could!

"AND TJ OUTSMARTS TAKUYA, AND DAVIS LOSES ONE OF HIS DIGIVOLUTION CRONIES!" Tarble exclaimed.

5...

4...

"Wait, MORE?" Tarble exclaimed.

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**I hit the club with a mug so mean got them haters like **_

_**WHO, THE F- IS THAT? **_

_**Then I hopped up out the car it's so clean, got them ladies like **_

_**WHO, THE F- IS THAT?**_

Miguel Santos, soccer shorts and all, casually walks onto the stage. The crowd gives him a mixed reception as his smug grin is plastered on his face.

"Miguel Santos, multiple time Toon Champion and one of Wong's BIGGEST rivals!" Tarble said.

Miguel just takes his time down the ramp...obviously he KNOWS he'll be one of the final six and is going to stay out until he needs to go in.

"Taking the smart route here. No need to overextend yourself until you NEED to." Vegeta said.

Davis, in the ring, then attacks TJ's head! Takuya and Davis begin to try and concuss TJ even worse with head shots and stomps. TJ attempts to get up...but Davis puts him in The Pedigree...and TJ FLIPS DAVIS OVER HIS HEAD! Davis gets up as TJ holds his head...AND RECEIVES A TJ CUTTER RIGHT THERE! (Spin: OH YEAH TAKE HIS HEAD TO THE MAT!" TJ holds his head, but takes in the "WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!" chants! He gets his head together...

...BUT MARIO ELBOWS HIS HEAD! TJ's rining gets WORSE and Mario THROWS HIM OVER THE TOP admist loud boos! The crowd is spitting verbal ACID at Mario as he stands around and gloats about eliminating TJ!

"This crowd is MAD...and I don't blame them!" Tarble exclaimed.

"He SHOULDN'T have been out here anyway! He should've stayed home and NOT risked his career!" Vegeta said.

"And Davis, all he did tonight was attack Tai's right knee, attack Dan's ribs, attack TJ's head, he's an OPPORTUNIST who picks apart the injured!" Iroh said, "Where's the honor?"

"That DIED years ago!" Mars exclaimed. "TJ, Dan, and Tai got involved, so they-WHOAWHOAWHOA HUH?"

GOOFY THROWS MARIO OVER THE TOP ROPE!

"Goofy DID WHAT?" Vegeta was in pure shock!

"That GOOF did that?!" Moon exclaimed.

The crowd cheers LOUD as Mario rages outside of the ring! Goofy chuckles his signature laugh and turns back ot the ring AND LIFTS A RUNNING TAKATO OVER HIS HEAD AND ONTO THE FLOOR OUTSIDE!

"WHOA WHOA, GOOFY ELIMINATED TWO PEOPLE IN A ROW?!" Vegeta's jaw dropped.

"THAT...is a damn miracle...and LOOK..." Moon said, "FIVE PEOPLE LEFT...AND ONE OF THEM IS GOOFY..."

"And here comes Number 5...the FINAL one..." Spin said.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

...

...

"Who is it?..." Tarble asked.

...

...

...

"Okay, what's the hold up?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

On The 'Tron, several EMTs are shown attending to a beaten man wearing a green tunic...

"What the...i-i-is that Link? The first Link?" Tarble asked, "One of the last NWA World Champions of Jim Crockett Promotions before it became WCW. But why's here attacked? Who did this?"

"I have no idea..." Spin was entirely clueless. Everyone was.

The EMTs check on Link as a figure walks away from the carnage. He holds Link's "#56" ball and crushes it between his hands. He puts the debris in his colorful jacket and twirls his parasol around...and the crowd INSTANTLY recognized this man...

"Oooh no...ooooh no no..." Spin exclaimed.

"...Don't TELL me..." Tarble was in shock...

...

_**They're locking up the sun, they have their chosen one, you know this time they'll make him play along **_

_**They're taking to the arms, the fathers and their sons, there's nowhere left to run and hide**_

THE DOCTOR...more specifially the SIXTH Doctor...comes out. Boos DROWN the arena because even a smark knows not to cheer this man.

"The Sixth Doctor, multi-time WCW Cartoon World Champion." Tarble said, "Made himself drawn in comic form in order to get into this match obviously..."

"This is NOT The Doctor...it ISN'T..." Spin said, "The Doctor's NICE...he's a HERO...this guy's..."

"A psychopathic misanthrope?" Moon finished.

Spin sighed, "Oh yeah..."

"How he got in this damn match...I mean I may do the same..." Vegeta said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Goofy Goof in the near left corner looks happy to be here...Henry Wong in the far right corner is focused and determined...Davis Motomiya in the far left corner, glaring at the other three...and Yakko Warner in the near right corner, just with his tongue sticking out...Miguel Santos enters the ring and has a smug look...The Doc

"Six men left means that NOW it's a one-fall to the finish Severe Sixway. You gotta BEAT 'EM in order to go to Animated's Main Event!" Vegeta said.

Iroh nodded his head, "Henry, Davis, Goofy, Yakko, Miguel, The Doctor...ALL with staked corners of the ring!"

Tarble nodded as he scouted each man himself, "Davis, One Time Toon Champion of Digi-X in 2001...will he break the thirteen year curse? Yakko Warner, Multi-World Champion of WCW's Cartoon Division...will he be able to wear Gold again in his career revival? Henry Wong, The Eight Time World Champion who's won The Triple World Crown...will he haeve a change to make it Nine? And Goofy, AWA Ink World Champion, WCCW Palette World Champion, and so many more old Belts of the territory days...will he be able to go from announcer to Hall of Famer to CHAMPION? Miguel Santos, multi-Toon Champion...will his return to regular competition be a fruitful one? And The Doctor, a multi-WCW Cartoon World Champion...will his begin a NEW reign of terror? WHO will be Champion between these six?"

Vegeta chuckled, "Let's watch on..."

The crowd chants "GOOFY! GOOFY! GOOFY!", and another portion says "YAAAKKOOO! YAAACKOOO! YAAACKOOO!", and some say "WONG! WONG! WONG! WONG!". And Davis revels in the odds and the crowd being against him. Goofy says "Gawrsh..." as he takes in the popularity. Yakko gets serious and nods to every, Davis bounces with the ropes to limber up, The Doctor removes his jacket and puts his parasol down, Miguel cracks his knuckles and gets in a fighting stance, and Henry stands there peacefully and ready to fight. The bell rings, signaling the rule change from Over-The-Top Rope Battle Royal to a One Fall to The Finish Fatal Fourway Match! And heeere we go! THE FINAL FOUR TO DETERMINE WHO FACES THE NEW OPPORTUNITIES BATTLE ROYAL WINNER IN THE MAIN EVENT OF THIS SHOW FIGHT NOW!

"Let's start it up man!" Spin exclaimed.

And THE ENTIRE RING ERUPTED INTO A BRAWL! Goofy fought Davis, Henry fought Miguel, and Yakko fought The Doctor! The six brawl non-stop, but Miguel gets the advantage and Clotheslines Henry down. Doctor knees Goofy and throws him out of the ring. Yakko turns Miguel around and lifts him over his shoulder and dumps him headfirst onto the near left corner. Miguel is dazed and leans on the corner, and Yakko hops on top of him and delivers a Frankensteiner, shades of an old acquaintance from WCW! Yakko turns around INTO A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER-NO, DDT! Yakko reversed the move and the black and white dog (thing) is on a roll! Until...The Doctor kicks his gut, lifts him...and delivers Memory Wipe (Brainbuster)! And The Doctor pins Yakko!

1...

2...

Miguel breaks the pin! Miguel grabs The Doctor and knees his face multiple times, but then he gets an eye rake! Miguel holds his eyes as The Doctor LOW BLOWS HIM! (Vegeta: NO RULES means The Doctor can do WHATEVER the hell he wants here! And he's about to add some more of his signature brute force...) The Doctor grabs Miguel and bends him over...PARADOX DRIVER (Piledriver) ON THE HEAD! Miguel holds his head and The Doctor just snickers and toys with him...until HENRY slides back in and GOES TO TOWN ON THE DOCTOR! Henry kicks him and bounces off the ropes...gets on his knees and Uppercuts The Sadistic Doc! The Sixth Doctor stumbles around and Henry CLOTHESLINES HIM OUT! Henry beats his chest and turns around INTO THE PELÉ KICK-no, Henry caught Miguel and has him for The H-Bomb and Miguel slips out and PELÉ KICK TO THE JAW! HENRY TUMBLES OVER AND MIGUEL GOES DOWN FOR THE PIN!

"THE PIN! MIGUEL'S GOT THIS! MIGUEL WITH THE PELÉ!" Tarble exclaimed.

"CAN'T ANYBODY DO A PELÉ LIKE SANTOS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"And THE PIN!" Moon exclaimed, "AND MIGUELS ABOUT TO-"

1...

2...

DAVIS breaks it up!

Davis grabs Miguel and throws him into the corner! He then yanks Henry up as Miguel recovers and runs! Henry ducks and DAVIS GETS HIT WITH MIGUEL'S FLYING DROPKICK! Miguel gets up and Henry kicks his gut and lifts him...H-BOMB CONNECTS WITH THE PIN!

1...

...

2...

...

YAKKO BREAKS IT UP! Yakko grabs Henry and lifts him...and THROWS HIM TO THE DOCTOR WHO WAS ON THE APRON! Henry and The Doctor go crashing into the barricade! Miguel gets up and Yakko grabs him and GOES FOR THE THAT'S ALL FOLKS (Anaconda Vice)! But Miguel pushes him off before it can connect and delivers a KICK TO THE JAW!

"The JAW! And now The Pelé attempt and-the leg is caught!" Tarble said, "and Yakko spins him and onto his shoulders, and he-YES, THE GOODNIGHT NURSE CONNECTS! GOODNIGHT, MIGUEL! GOODNIGHT!"

1...

...

2...

...

DAVIS YANKS YAKKO OFF AND GETS LIFTED ONTO YAKKO'S SHOULDERS HIMSELF...

...

DAVIS SLIPS OUT! Davis goes for a Leg Lariat, but Yakko grabs him and throws him off! He pushes Davis INTO A CHAIR SHOT TO THE SKULL FROM THE DOCTOR!

"THE DOCTOR WITH THE CHAIR SHOT TO THE SKULL, AND LOOK AT DAVIS! HE'S DONNED A CRIMSON MASK AS JR WOULD CALL IT!" Tarble exclaimed.

"YAKKO WITH THE RING AWARENESS TO USE DAVIS AS A HUMAN SHIELD!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Yakko ducks a chair and lifts The Doctor onto his shoulders for The Goodnight Nur-BLUE BOMBER! DIVING SHOULDER BLOCK FROM HENRY TO YAKKO! The Doctor falls atop of Yakko and the ref HAS to count!

1...

2...

Henry yanks The Doctor up along with something else and THE DOCTOR JABS HENRY IN THE EYE WITH THE UMBRELLA!

"THAT SADISTIC SON OF A-" Vegeta exclaimed, "HE COULD'VE PERMANENTLY BLINDED HIM!"

"DOCTOR WHO IS GOING TO DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING TO WIN! AND MAIMING IS NOTHING MUCH FOR HIM!" Moon exclaimed.

"And now that Paradox Driver once more for the-MIGUEL WITH THE FLYING FOREARM TO KNOCK OVER THE DOCTOR!" Spin exclaimed.

Miguel kicks The Doctor out of the ring and sees Henry. He laughs as he circles and kicks his old rival. Henry gets up...and Miguel delivers a Sick Kick to the head, knocking Henry down! (Tarble: Shades of Henry's WIFE, Dawn. THAT was her Spotlight Kick. ; Vegeta: Like they never even stopped feuding haha...) Miguel then walks towards the far right corner and goes to the top. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THE SPOTLIGHT ON YOU, HENRY?"

"I think Miguel's going to the top, and Henry's slowly rising..." Tarble said.

"This could be-" Spin was interrupted as Henry ran to the corner...

...and steps up to Miguel and jumps with him for an Arm Drag...

...THAT SENDS THEM RIGHT THROUGH THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE! THE CROWD STANDS UP AS HENRY AND MIGUEL ARE LAID OUT IN THE RUBBLE OF THE TABLE! THEIR UNRESPONSIVE, BUT THE CROWD CHANTS "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!"

"I SHOULD'VE SEEN THAT COMING! OFF SEVERAL FEET IN THE AIR DOWN TOWARDS THE TABLE! NOBODY'S MOVING, AND I THINK THEY'RE DONE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"HENRY AND MIGUEL ARE OUT! TEN BUCKS SAYS MAYA AND DAWN ARE HAVING CONVULSIONS! THAT FALL WAS NASTY!" Moon exclaimed.

Henry and Miguel are out of it in the rubble...

...and Yakko slowly gets up...

...only for DAVIS to bend him over and PEDIGREE HIM!

"And DAVIS! Nobody in! Nobody to stop him!" Vegeta smiled, "Get your Title kid!"

"He and his goons attacked you!" Spin said.

"All a part of the match, moron! I would've done the same had Nappa & Raditz been there!" Vegeta said. "2001 is TOO long for a guy like him! PIN THE WARNER!"

Davis pin-NO! GOOFY PULLS HIM AWAY!

"GOOFY?" Tarble exclaimed.

"Oh we're going to pretend he's a contender now?" Moon rolls her eyes.

Davis gets up and looks behind him, ready to lash out! But when he sees it's Goofy, he rolls his eyes and goes to hit him, only to get KNOCKED DOWN AND GIVEN THE GOOF CLAW (Iron Claw)! GOOFY HAS DAVIS'S TEMPLES PRESSED DOWN AND THE DIGIVOLUTION LEADER CAN'T EVEN GRAB THE ROPES! THE CROWD IS IN A FRENZY AS "GOOFY! GOOFY!" chants ring out! DAVIS IS FLAILING...

...and now HE'S FAILING!

"You have GOT to be kidding me..." Vegeta shook his head.

"GOOFY'S ABOUT TO RUN WITH THE WIN! OUR HALL OF FAME ANNOUNCER MAY GET A MAIN EVENT TOON TITLE MATCH! HE HASN'T FOUGHT FOR IT SINCE THE SIXTIES!" Tarble exclaimed.

"GOOFY! GOOFY!" Spin cheered, "BEAT DIGIVOLUTION AND GET A SHOT!"

"A GOOF HAS NEVER HELD ANY FORM OF INTERNATIONAL WORLD GOLD, ONLY TERRITORIES!" Iroh exclaimed. "GOOFY! GOOFY WITH THE UPSET OF THE CENTURY! THE TOONTOWN MIRACLE!"

Goofy keeps his head over Davis and squeezes as hard as he can! And DAVIS IS SLOWLY GROWING UNRESPONSIVE! THE LEADER IS ABOUT GO UNDER TO THE CLAW!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

THE DOCTOR BREAKS UP THE MOVE! THE CROWD BOOS DOCTOR WHO!

"OW! THE DOCTOR BREAKS UP THE MOVE!" Iroh exclaimed, "Goofy was SO CLOSE to winning!"

"That was a baaad nightmare..." Moon said.

The Doctor goes for another Paradox Driver onto Goofy...BUT GOOFY LIFTS HIM AND DUMPS HIM OVER THE ROPES! Goofy turns...and gets a gut punch from Davis! Davis goes for a Suplex...but it gets reversed and Goofy CLOTHESLINES Davis! The Goof shakes his head as the crowd cheers as LOUD as they can! "'HYUCK! 'HYUCK! 'HYUCK! 'HYUCK!" the crowd chanted! Goofy sees the steel chair...and grabs it. He nods and then walks over to the far right corner with the chair in hand.

"What's Goofy doing? That isn't his normal enviroment..." Tarble said.

"His son, however...Max Goof, extremist...LIVES in that enviroment. And Goofy wants nothing more than to please his son."

"And THIS...THIS is either going to be the greatest moment of Goofy's Hall of Fame career...or the most TRAGIC..." Moon said.

"Goof up top...and..." Spin was silent as the crowd was into the moment...

Goofy stood TALL...chair in HAND...

...

JUMPED...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

DAVIS KICKS THE GUT OF GOOFY AS HE DROPS THE CHAIR...

...

...

...

...UNDERHOOKS THE GOOF'S ARMS...

...

...

...

...PEDIGREE ONTO THE CHAIR! The crowd goes "NOOOOOOOO!"

"PEDIGREE CONNECTS TO THE CHAIR!" Moon exclaimed, "GOOF CRASHED AND BURNED LIKE A NORMAL GOOF!"

"THE DIGI-LEADER GETS IT RIGHT! GOOFY IS OUT!" Tarble exclaimed.

"OH NO, GOOF...SOMEBODY!" Spin pleaded.

"HAHA! DAVIS WITH THE PIN..." Vegeta exclaimed, "AND IT'S-"

1...(GAME!)

...

2...(SET!)

...

3! (AND MATCH! *Bell rings* DAVIS IS GOING TO THE MAIN EVENT!)

Davis holds up a fist and slowly starts to stand up. Takuya, Takato, Taiki, and Rika run down the ramp and slide into the ring. They all help Davis up as the winner and possible next World Champion grins. Goofy is out inside the ring, Henry and Miguel are out inside the ring, Yakko is just coming to outside the ring, and The Doctor just got up outside the ring. Replacement announcer, Princess Bubblegum, announces...

"Here is your winner, and Number One Contender to The Toon Championship...Davis Motomiya!"

"FIFTY-NINE...almost SIXTY men...Davis survived ALL of them!" Vegeta exclaimed. "WE WENT THROUGH THIS MATCH AND IS GOING TO THE MAIN EVENT! Good job, kid!

"Davis survived the CRAZIEST, HECTIC, STAR-STUDDED, INSANE, SURPRISING, SHOCKING, HEAVY-HITTING, MIND-BLOWING Battle Royal in wrestling history. Literally a surprise after every turn. And Davis overcame it all, with and without Digivolution." Iroh said.

"Power Trip, Vegeta, Naruto, Oswald, Space Ghost, Tai, Ash, Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Henry Wong, Santos, Warner, Hulk, Broly, Gohan, Aladdin, Hercules, Tennyson, Vegeta, Duke, Megamen, who WASN'T in this match?" Tarble asked, "As WHO'S WHO'S of wrestling and Fiction history!"

Davis is led out of the ring, and he walks over to The Toon Championship, resting on a pedestal at ringside. Davis takes The Belt and, admist boos, lifts it up high in the air. Davis wears it on his shoulder and nods as the crowd just dismissed his cocky behavior.

"He has a RIGHT to be cocky, y'know!" Vegeta exclaimed, "This kid's the NEXT World Champion...QUOTE ME on that. Because who in that New Opportunities Match can beat him that he hasn't ALREADY beat? MANY times? This kid is the NEXT Champion."

Davis says into the screen, "Chikaru!...Warm up the food, we're having a CHAMPION'S feast!" In the ring, Goofy holds his head and sighs. Chants of "GOOFY! GOOFY! GOOFY!" ring throughout as EMTs help the old dog up and to the back.

"Goofy, for an old dog, went CRAZY and did his thing..." Spin said.

"He just had limitations." Iroh said, "Get the best of us in our old age..."

"STILL...he's a Hall of Famer and he put on a Hall of Fame performance...can't take that away from him." Tarble said.

"Good 'ole Goof could come back!" Vegeta laughed, "He could! He's got some fire left like me! But Goofy's not winning tonight, that's for sure."

Davis grins into the camera and holds up The WWE Toon Title Belt as we go to the back and see Raimundo walking with his Money in the Bank Briefcase.

"And now next...Raimundo takes on the rookie high-flyer Chocolove McDonnell! A challenge laid out by the brash yet...somewhat stupid...rookie led to this match-up!" Tarble said.

"Kid's gotta big mouth, big hair, yet tiny brain." Sailor shrugged, "But if he can beat RAI...then hey, I may stop leaving Hulk's jockstrap in his locker."

"Wait, 'Chocolove'?" Vegeta said. "What a dumb name, I'm calling him 'Hershey'. Mr. Money in the Bank vs. Hershey...NEXT!"

Tarble sighed, "Yes, folks...CHOCOLOVE...or Joco...vs. Raimundo! Will the rookie prevail? Or was his mouth to big? We'll find out...NEXT!"

(Commercial)

Backstage, Goofy was with EMTs. You could hear the crowd cheering as Goofy held the icepack to his head. He sat in the doctor's office and sighed. Suddenly, several legends walked in. Superman, Hulk, Thor, Duke, Mickey, Bugs, Donald, Piccolo, Tiencha, Bulma, Chi-Chi, She-Ra, The Warners, The Punisher, Spider-Man, The Megamen, The KND, and so many more piled in. The new gen was there as well. Ash, Tai, Dawn, May, Henry, Matt, Raimundo, Gwen, Katara, Korra, Choco, TD, Charlie Brown, Naruto, and so many more stood in the room. Suddenly Henry steps up and starts to clap, prompting a slow but steady clap. TW walked in with other members of management and they all began clapping fast and loud for the legend! Max walks to the front of the pack and walks over to his surprised dad. Max handed his dad a replica of The Toon Championship Belt and pats his dad on the back. Goofy, however, opts for a hug from "Maxey" and embraces his own blood in a bearhug. The numerous amounts of talent and workers clapped for Goofy as we go back to the ring.

"Now THAT was a moment." Iroh said. "The legend who came so close...getting the respect he still deserves. That's respect."

"And y'know, Goofy will always be the Hall of Fame wrestler/announcer." Vegeta said, "I pick on him, but he's good people. Will literally give you the shirt off his back if you needed it."

"Yeaaah..." Moon said. "He screws up...a LOT...but he means well. He's helped me before, so he really is unbiased."

"That's a legend you wanna be." Spin said. "Over fifty years and still kicking."

"And he'll always be that to us...a LEGEND." Tarble said.

Back in the ring, the crowd waits for match number 2...

"Get Funky (WWE Edit)" plays as Chocolove McDonnell walks onto the stage! Choco claps his hands and jogs down the ramp. The fans, not used to him, dooon't really have their hands out right now. But one kid actually puts his hand out to high-five him. Choco, feeling like a star for a second, chuckles and hands the kid his shades. The kid smiled and jumped happily as Choco puts on another pair and makes his way down the ramp some more. The bell rings as Choco hops on the apron.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall!" Bubblegum said, "Coming to the ring first! From New York City; The Wind of Laughter, Chocolove McDonnell!"

"This kid...you say he OUTLASTED Broly in developmental training in Florida?" Tarble asked Iroh.

"Yes, the rumors ARE confirmed. In order to skip NXT, he was allowed to take The Legendary Challenge. He outlasted, but not beat, Broly. So yes, he earned a spot." Iroh said, "But not many of the developmental stars like that. And the main roster is busy picking on the child, hazing him."

"Hey, a little hazing is good." Vegeta said, "Builds character! I was hazed and I hazed back!"

"Yeah, me and the other Scouts got hazed a lot, and in turn I hazed a looot of girls." Moon chuckled.

"Souuunds haaarsh..." Spin said.

"Wah wah..." Moon said, "It's life. But if Choco SOMEHOW wins here tonight, he may get some respect. MAYBE."

Choco stood in the ring and waited...

...and "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin played! Raimundo walked out, Money in the Bank Briefcase stylized with a green dragon on it! The crowd gave him LOUD cheers as the once choker FINALLY has a fair shot!

"Raiiimundo! The Dragon of the Wind!" Tarble exclaimed.

"And the opponent; from Rio De Janiero, Brazil; He is Mr. Money in the Bank; The Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo!"

"Raiiimundo! 14 years a vet yet no World Title to his name!" Tarble said, "He's competed in WWE and Animated Wrestling Entertainment and has YET to reach the brass ring above him. Ironic as heights are one of his favorite things!"

"But that all changed at WrestleMania when Raimundo SHOCKED the world and WON Money in the Bank!" Iroh said. "And the pep in his step has gotten a tad livelier!"

"I've watched him since 2000 and Raimundo is the real deal in terms of skill, but he can NEVER carry on. He can't "follow up"! The "Follow-Up" Curse, as it's called, has plagued him since 2003 when he won The Rumble but LOST to Gary at WrestleMania XIX/Toonamania I but got ANOTHER shot...and lost THAT as well! In 07 he won The Rumble yet LOST at WrestleMania to Wong! And the numerous shots he's had for his career that he can never win? Raimundo's a walking bad luck charm. The first man to lose a cash-in?...I think so."

"Imagine Raimundo cashing in on the tired winner of the mini-tourney! THAT'D be a HUGE ending for Animated, but sad for the winner after his hard work." Spin said.

"Dreams were made to be broken." Moon shrugged.

Raimundo gets into the ring and stares at Choco, then goes to the top of the near right corner and splays his arms out wide, then lifts up his Briefcase.

"This match came about due to Choco yapping to Raimundo about 'cowardly cash-ins', and then he challenged him to a match...before wondering what he did! What a dope!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"A dope? Or a rookie with an impatient drive?" Tarble asked. "This kid wants to do big things and I applaud him. However, hopefully his mouth didn't write a check his skill can't cash-in."

"Well Raimundo's looking eager here, and the fans should be happy. High-octane high-flying offenses going at it is ALWAYS a good thing!" Iroh said.

"Let's get this match on!" Sailor exclaimed.

"Yaaay!" Spin randomly blurted.

The bell rings, and Choco slowly walked up to Raimundo. Joco extends his hand out for a handshake, but Rai doesn't accept it, causing the shaman to retract the gesture. The Wind Dragon crossed his arms and looked around, then looked down at Joco. The shaman then had a thought and began to snicker a bit as Raimundo stood and looked at him. Choco snickered, then said, "Let's have a good match, Rai! Break a leg!...but don't break wind...BWAHAHAHAHA!" Choco laughed, "Get it? Get it? Because WIND! HAHAHA! We're both wind elementals"

"...Yeah okay he's done." Tarble said.

"Poor fool..." Iroh facepalmed.

The crowd chanted "YOU'RE SO CORNY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU'RE SO CORNY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

"Crowd isn't wrong..." Spin shrugged.

Raimundo glares at him...then begins to snicker...then begins to snicker some more...then begins to crack up like an egg!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raimundo laughed and yukked. Everyone was confused.

"What is he laughing about?..." Iroh asked.

"I have no idea..." Vegeta said.

Choco looked around, then began to laugh along with Raimundo, thinking he loved the joke. Rai replied, "That was HILARIOUS man!"

"He found that crap funny?" Moon harshly deadpanned.

Choco smiled, glad he could put a smile on a vet's face.

Rai then said, "Hey hey! I have one!...okay okay...you hear the one about the guy who told a joke?"

Choco shook his head and snickered, awaiting the punchline.

Rai laughed some more..."Hahaha, well, he got a real kick out of it!"

Rai then KICK Choco in the gut and began to stomp him out as the crowd chanted "YES! YES! YES!"

"Hahaha! Yeah you beat the hair off his head!" Vegeta smiled.

"Choco...eeeh...you poor fool..." Iroh shrugged. "I can't say that this wasn't karma. A bad joke is like bad tea...bitter, leaves a foul taste in your mouth, and makes you a tad cranky."

"And Raimundo with the vicious stomping of Choco! And the rookie can barely get a reprieve. Oh but the referee split them up." Tarble said.

"The match can REALLY start now though." Spin said.

Choco uses the near left corner to pick himself up, but Raimundo charges and Flying Forearms Choco into the corner! Choco stumbles out and Rai goes for a High Kick to the face, but Choco ducks...and Rai raises his leg and kicks the back of Choco's head with impact! Choco holds his head as he gets up and Rai jumps up and pushes Choco down with a Two-Handed Bulldog, driving his face into the mat. Raimundo gets up and, while Choco is on his knees, kicks his chest repeatedly as "YES!" chants go off. Raimundo bounces off the ropes and goes for a knee, but Choco grabs the knee and gets an Enzuguiri to the side of the head! (Moon: Was it any surprise Rai has the control? Choco can't keep up! ; Iroh: Give the young rookie some time, Moon.) Choco gets up and Raimundo grabs his head and throws him into the near right corner. Rai then climbs up onto him and begins punching his head in once...twice...three times...four times...five times...six times...seven times...eight times...nine times...ten times! Raimundo jumps off and runs forward for a Corner Enzuiguiri, but Choco ducks it, but gets a MULE KICK! Choco holds his chest as he coughs and gasps for air, then Raimundo used the ropes to slingshot himself up...then delivers an Outer Limitz Elbow to Choco's chest! The shaman holds his chest and slowly gets up, but Rai grabs him from behind and delivers a Protobomb, slamming Choco back first onto the ground. Rai gets up and cracks his knuckles before picking Choco up. (Tarble: This match has been all Raimundo all the way. Choco being decimated so far. ; Moon: Kid's not ready, he isn't roster talent just yet! Somebody get him out of there!) Choco is dazed and Raimundo goes for a DDT. Choco, however, manages to reverse out of it and puts his head under Rai's arm. He goes for a Northern Lights Suplex, but Rai lands on his feet with Choco still connected and elbows his neck to the mat! Rai runs to the near right corner, jumps once...twice...flips...he turns and flips for a fancy Senton to Choco! The Wind of Laughter holds his gut and attempts to get up, but Raimundo picks Choco up himself and throws him into the ropes. He then Springboards...and Dropkicks Choco out of the ring! Raimundo gets up as the crowd cheers for him with "RAI! RAI! RAI!" Choco tries to recover outside the ring.

"This match has been ridiculously one-sided." Vegeta said, "If wrestling had a mercy rule, it'd be employed now."

"Choco barely able to even get a MOVE in, but this recovery time may be what he needs to come back into this match." Tarble said.

"Come back? He was barely here in the first place!" Moon said.

"The young man has to pick a spot and go into it. Strike FAST, and don't let up once he finds one." Iroh said.

Choco slowly stands as Raimundo runs the ropes. Choco turns around and Rai flies over INTO A DROPKICK TO THE HEAD!

"WHOA!" Spin exclaimed, "Where's Rai's head?"

"Pretty sure it flew fifty feet into the stands!" Moon exclaimed. "You could SEE the whiplash from that kick!"

"*Replay starts* Choco with that NASTY counter, damn near ripped Rai's head off!" Vegeta said, "Raimundo's head got KNOCKED BACK!"

"And he struck FAST!" Iroh said, "Now let's see him not let up!"

Raimundo gets up and Choco hails down a barrage of hits and punches onto Rai and knees his head before grabbing him and SLAMMING his face against the table! Choco then takes Rai and throws him HEAD-FIRST into the corner post! Choco climbs onto the apron and claps his hands a couple of times, runs, and jumps off the apron, taking Rai down with a 450 Senton! Raimundo crashes onto the ground and attempts to stand up, Choco jumps and twists around and grabs the head with his legs...HURRICARANA TO RAIMUNDO INTO THE BARRICADE! Choco gets up as the crowd starts to slowly rally behind him. (Iroh: This kid's on a roll now, all thanks to that one move of offense! ; Vegeta: I won't like, General, he's got Raimundo reeling here, and now what's he going for? ; Tarble: Something aerial based...can either go great...or terrible...) Choco heads to the top of the far right cornor as Raimundo gets up. Choco stands tall...and jumps...arms splayed...CROSSBODY TO RAIMUNDO! The crowd ate that move up as Choco holds his ribs in pain! Raimundo's holding his gut and ribs as well and rolls on the ground. (Spin: Now THAT was high-risk high-reward! ; Moon: Choco with Raimundo down, but this just seems nearly impossible! How?) Choco grabs Raimundo and puts him on the apron. He hops on the apron...runs...RUNNING KNEE DROP TO THE BACK! Raimundo rolls into the ring as Choco raises a finger! He re-enters the ring and then drags Raimundo to the ropes. He runs forward, but Rai intercepts him with an STO! (Iroh: Chocolove has been showing the-OOOH! Counter from Mr. Money in the Bank! ; Spin: Looks like Raimundo's coming back!) Rai gets up and Choco does the same. Rai delivers hard knees to the gut of Choco in almost rapid fire motions, following it up with a jump and a Double Axe Handle to the back of Choco. Raimundo runs the ropes and CLOTHESLINES Choco, then allows him to stand and chops him HARD in the chest. Raimundo runs to the ropes and Springboards off, and delivers a Springboard Clothesline! Choco goes down and holds his head while Rai looks down at the rookie. Rai runs to the ropes, jumps, and flips...Lionsau-NO! Choco with the knees! The shaman gets up...and starts smiling as he jumps, grabs Rai's head with his legs and flips him onto his stomach!

"Choco BACK on the offensive, and he's ABOUT to explode..." Iroh said, "Waaatch THIS..."

Rai gets up, and Choco explodes, multiple quick, swift chops to the chest, followed by a Mongoloian Chop that bends Rai over. Choco grabs his neck, but Raimundo twists out and pulls him in for a Clothesline, but Choco ducks it and gets behind Rai. He grabs Rai's other hand, bends it behind his neck, and DROPS him with a Reverse Mat Slam! Choco pins him for the first pin of the night! 1...2...Rai kicks out and gets up, and Choco kicks him and throws him to the far left corner! He runs forward, but Rai kicks him away! Raimundo hops on the second turnbuckle and dives off, landing a Bionic Elbow to Choco's head! Raimundo shakes his head and grabs him again, only to be pushes BACK into the corner! Choco backs up...and gets on all fours...and then begins running like a big cat, jumps, and POUNCES onto Rai! He then gets off, Arm Drags Rai out of the corner, but Rai lands on his feet! But then Joco grabs him from behind and LEGSWEEPS him, sending his head BASHING against the corner! Choco gets up and roars like a Jaguar, prompting fans to finally cheer for him! Joco listens to the crowd chant and then does a karate pose...as Rai gets up. He then Dropkicks him in the knee, sending Rai into the ropes! Rai hangs there as Joco runs to the opposite ropes, then comes pack INTO A HIGH KNEE TO THE FACE FROM RAIMUNDO! (Tarble: That Tiger Feint Kick, or in his case, JAGUAR Feint Kick, COULDN'T connect! Raimundo with the huge counter!) Rai then goes to the top of the near right corner...

"Raimundo...Airsault...Airsault attempt! He's about to fly!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Hershey's going down!"

"And rookie Choco is none the wiser..." Iroh said.

Rai looks to the crowd and the booths and blows a kiss to Kimiko...

...flips off...

CHOCO WITH THE KNEES, AND RAI HOLDS THE GUT! Joco gets up and DROPKICKS THE LEGS AND SENDS HIM INTO THE ROPES!

"CHOCO COUNTERING THE AIRSAULT AND NOW...HE'S GOT HIM RIGHT WHERE HE WANTS HIM!" Iroh exclaimed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, HE'S ABOUT TO DO THIS!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Ooooh no, GOOFY COULDN'T DO IT, SO A STUPID ROOKIE CAN'T!" Moon exclaimed.

Joco runs and Rai is through the ropes...Joco flips through the middle...

...

...

...

RAIMUNDO CATCHES THE LEGS!

"RAIMUNDO'S GOT THE LEGS!" Tarble exclaimed.

"FEINT KICK NON-EXISTENT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Raimundo pulls him through and KNEES his gut! Raimundo then grabs the waist and flips him for The Windbreak-no, Choco reverses it rolls Raimundo up.

1...

2...

3!

Rai-

WAIT, THREE! CHOCO ROLLS OUT THE RING AS SOON AS THE BELL RINGS AND SITS ON THE RAMP! RAIMUNDO LEANS ON THE ROPES AND STARES WIDE-EYED AT CHOCO AS THE CROWD CHEERS IN PURE SHOCK!

"Here is your winner; Chocolove McDonnell!" Bubblegum announced.

"WAIT, WHAT THE HELL?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"THE WINDBREAKER REVERSED AND WAS THAT A-YES, BELL RUNG, IT WAS THREE! CHOCOLOVE PINS RAIMUNDO?!" Tarble exclaimed. "THE ROOKIE WINS!"

Choco, wide-eyed and sweaty, got up and finally realized what he did. Raimundo yells, "WHAT?...WHAT?" as Choco dances to his own music.

"GOOFY didn't pull it off, but CHOCOLOVE pulls out UPSET OF THE YEAR!" Iroh exclaimed.

"THAT...I...it came so QUICK." Moon said, "THIS WAS A HUGE SHOCK. Lucky breaks happen, but...WOW..."

"The rookie just got a lucky one. But I'll give him credit: he ran his mouth and gets to run it MORE." Vegeta said.

Choco sees the kid who he gave his shades too, and cheers along with him. Raimundo grabs his MitB and hits the turnbuckle post, a tad ticked over losing. He says to himself "How did I fall for THAT?" Choco smiles happily and walks back up the ramp.

Backstage, Penny chases down Ben for an interview. She walks up to him...

"Ben! Ben! Question please! TD Kenelly ruined your opportunity for a World Title. You have any-"

"Do I have any 'thoughts', Sanchez? Thoughts? You want to know if I had thoughts about my chance to reclaim my throne being RIPPED from me by a snotty little blond brat who just can't take the hint that I'm BETTER than him? You want to know if I had some electrical brain impulses flowing while I witnessed my ONE AND ONLY SHOT go down the drain? You reeeally wanna know, Sanchez?...huh?...Come closer, closer, got a secret..." Ben was about to whisper in Penny's ear...

...

"OF COURSE I HAD THOUGHTS YOU BRAIN SURGEON!" He screamed right in her ear.

Ben calms down a bit...then breathes...

"Penny...it's funny how these days I'm the bad guy. Apparantly trying to rid yourself of a stalker who's wish is to try to prove that he can best me and make me look bad and ruin my life is a crime. It's a shame how no matter what I do to better myself, when I defend myself it's a crime. Heheh, well hey that's all handy dandy there! That meeeans...that I get to make everyone look STUPID for thinking that I'm the bad guy. I'm going to play Mr. Good Neighbor here, something Kenelly CAN'T seem to do. I'm going to give him a reprieve. I won't interfere in his match. I will let him do HIS Battle Royal in peace. Now, you may ask, 'why'? Well, my little moronic peanut brain, by doing this, I show that I am NOT the bad guy here, HE is. He's dating my evil alternate world cousin...I'm dating the lovely saver of universes (like yours truly) Samus Aran. I prove ONCE and FOR ALL that I'm the victim. And second...well when he loses that match, it'll show that he's pathetic when I'm around him and pathetic when I'm NOT around him. And that extra piece of reality will ring oh so true when I slaughter Total Disaster in No DQ..."

Ben grins smugly into the camera...and walks away from Penny.

"Tennyson NOT interfering?...I'll believe THAT..." Tarble sarcastically said, "What a crock."

"That means TD has to win this...this kid HAS to win to make Tennyson look stupid." Vegeta said, "I'm a big fan of his, and THIS could be his breakout moment!"

"Along with 39 others, Vegeta." Iroh said, "This could be their lucky break here..."

Back in the ring, Princess Bubblegum began announcing again.

...

"The following is a 40-Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal!" Bubblegum said. "10 men start, and after 30 seconds, a new person enters! The last person in the ring after all 39 men are eliminated will move onto the main event to face Daisuke Motomiya for The WWE Toon Title! Now let's cheese this thing."

The crowd cheered as Bubblegum began raising the roof along with the crowd.

"I like Bubblegum, she's fun." Spin said.

"Hedgehog, we don't pay you to have opinions." Vegeta said.

"You don't pay me at all." Spin said.

"That's what I said." Vegeta glared at him.

"Well who shall join Davis? Let's find out!" Tarble said.

...

"Break it Down" by Chris Warren played TK out, clad in green shorts and a DX tank top.

"First up as number 1...Takeru "TK" Takaishi!"

"Cruiserweight mainstay and, in my mind, one of the best light-heavyweights WWE's ever seen! His classics with people such as Trunks, Sora, and Wally Beetles are highlights of the Cruiserweight Division a decade ago!" Tarble said.

"And TK's had numerous World Title shots, as a matter of fact his FIRST match was against Triple H in '99 for The Belt...albeit he was a little kid then...and Triple H slaughtered him...and Matt was handcuffed forced to watch it for disobeying Mr. McMahon..." Moon said, "But it's still good!"

TK does crotch chops in the ring, setting off fireworks!

"Can TK go the distance and go from 1 to winner?" Iroh asked.

...

The Knuckle Chaotix theme plays as Knuckles walks out with a confident, powerful pep in his step. The crowd cheers Knuckles as he shadow boxes a bit then makes his way down the ramp.

"Knuckles, a man who's strength knows no bounds here in WWE!" Tarble said, "A one time Toon Intercontinental Champion and Toon Tag Team Champion with his entire Chaotix team. The day Knuckles lifted Bowser onto his shoulders was etched into my mind."

"Can he pull off an even BIGGER feat and go to the main event?" Iroh asked.

...

"Gotta Get My Hands on Some (Money)" played as Eddy walked out, doing the "Bang! Bang!" gesture to everyone in the crowd.

"The Greedy One, Eddy! Nothing in WWE, but a. 2-time World Champion over and Peach Creak and Cartoon Wrestling Fed." Tarble said, "Can he translate that success to WWE?"

"Doubt it. Unlike PCUW, this isn't his company, and unlike CWF, no stable will back him up." Vegeta said. "Pipsqueak loses."

"We just saw Chocolove beat a veteran and Goofy Goof nearly go to a World Title match...never doubt it, brother." Tarble said.

...

The KND Theme plays as Hoagie P. Gilligan comes out, arms splayed like a plane. Hoagie then stops at the beginning of the ramp and salutes the crowd before walking down.

"Hoagie Gilligan, and if you eever told be a fat boy could fly...I'd call you a liar." Vegeta said.

"A former Tag Champion with Numbah 4, Wally Beatles, who was earlier cheated out of a shot by his own partner." Tarble said. "Hoagie Gilligan, a fast moving big boy who can throw his fat around in the sky!"

"Funniest moment of a Rumble has to be Numbah 2 trying to joke with Big Brother and getting thrown out hahaha!" Moon laughed.

"Can HOAGIE win his first World Title?" Iroh asked.

"Nope, because he's Numbah 2..." Vegeta said.

Spin snickered, "Heheh...diarrhea..."

...

"Sanctuary" by Utadu Hikaru plays as Sora twirls his Keyblade around. He spins it in the air then points to the ring before walking down the ramp.

"European, Tag, Hardcore, Intercontinental, United States, Cruiserweight...this kid's DECORATED!" Tarble said. "He needs a World Title to piece together his career in WWE, and a legitimate favorite as many believe Sora could've been a major World Title contender before he teamed with Riku again in 2006."

"I can see it." Moon said, "He had a good match with Wong in 2006 for The Belt and it seemed like that'd be true, but no, we get nothing. Sora wants SOMETHING now though."

"Too cocky for my tastes. Guy has an ego." Spin said.

Vegeta shrugged, "You got it, flaunt it."

...

...

The Rouroni Kenshin theme (Japanese) plays as Kenshin Himura walks out to noticeable cheers from the smarks in the crowd who remember him.

"Ah! Former Tag Champion here in WWE! And Television and Tag Champion in ECW!" Tarble said. "Remember he and Sanosuke fought Broly in a Triple Threat for Broly's ECW Animation World Title, and it took Kenshin & Sanosuke EVERYTHING they had and MORE to KO Broly and then KO themselves. Regarded as one of ECW's BEST."

"Ah yeah Kenshin!" Moon gushed, "ORIGINAL Anime Dynasty! Before Trunks came along. I missed him!"

Kenshin goes to the commentary table and Moon gets up to wave and hug to her old friend.

...

"Sanctuary" by Utadu Hikaru plays as Sora twirls his Keyblade around. He spins it in the air then points to the ring before walking down the ramp.

"European, Tag, Hardcore, Intercontinental, United States, Cruiserweight...this kid's DECORATED!" Tarble said. "He needs a World Title to piece together his career in WWE, and a legitimate favorite as many believe Sora could've been a major World Title contender before he teamed with Riku again in 2006."

"I can see it." Moon said, "He had a good match with Wong in 2006 for The Belt and it seemed like that'd be true, but no, we get nothing. Sora wants SOMETHING now though."

"Too cocky for my tastes. Guy has an ego." Spin said.

Vegeta shrugged, "You got it, flaunt it."

...

...

The Rouroni Kenshin theme (Japanese) plays as Kenshin Himura walks out to noticeable cheers from the smarks in the crowd who remember him.

"Ah! Former Tag Champion here in WWE! And Television and Tag Champion in ECW!" Tarble said. "Remember he and Sanosuke fought Broly in a Triple Threat for Broly's ECW Animation World Title, and it took Kenshin & Sanosuke EVERYTHING they had and MORE to KO Broly and then KO themselves. Regarded as one of ECW's BEST."

"Ah yeah Kenshin!" Moon gushed, "ORIGINAL Anime Dynasty! Before Trunks came along. I missed him!"

Kenshin goes to the commentary table and Moon gets up to wave and hug to her old friend.

...

"Mammoth" by Jim Johnston plays as the crowd gets even MORE hyped! The veteran team of Calvin & Hobbes comes out, TOGETHER it seems.

"Calvin & Hobbes, most team Tag Title reigns at 5 and all of them exceeding 3 months! Lengthy reigns! SECOND longest reign with The Belts! And yet they're coming out together?" Tarble asked.

"Haha, mystery easter egg for this Rumble! Tag Teams can come out together!" Vegeta said, "Why? Because TW's a NUT and because we wanted to fit MORE people in! And yes...Calvin COULD eliminate Hobbes and vice versa! Buuut...why do that?"

The crowd, now for some reason a sea of yellow and black, began to get a tad rowdy...

...

The Karate Kid Cartoon Theme played as the crowd cheered for Daniel LaRusso coming out! He performed the crane pose, then made his way down the ramp!

"LaRusso, the KARATE KID!" Vegeta said, "In 1986, this kid wanted to be in The WWE but there was no way because he wasn't a cartoon. CUE the Karate Kid cartoon...he's in in 1987...and the next year, we have a major upset as he beats COBRA Commander for The Intercontinental Title!"

"Can the kid pull out the upset these days? A mystery. But we saw anoth-"

"Stop BRINGING UP that travesty to wrestling, Tarble!" Vegeta growled at Iroh.

...

"Rock Me Amadeus" plays as Edd walks out with Dragon Ball in hand...somewhat confused. He hears the music, then yells "EDDY, I SAID I DIDN'T WANT THIS AS MY THEME!" Eddy, in the ring, dies laughing in the ring.

"Double D apparantly not a fan of Falco..." Moon said.

"Well joking aside, the second Ed with short-lived WWE Gold under his wing, Edd won The Cruiserweight Title from Davis last month and then lost it to Timmy two weeks later. But he's The Only Man to Hold WWE Cruiserweight and an X-Division Belt at the same time!" Tarble said.

"And that glowing Dragon Ball...The Dragon Ball Tourney is back! And whoever wins gets a shot...and Double D is in!" Iroh said.

The seas of yellow and black zig-zags in the crowd began cheering loud, chanting "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" in the style of the "YES! YES! YES!" chants.

"Number 10..." Iroh said.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"No Mercy" Pharoah Monche plays as Claude rides onto the stage on a 4-wheeler! The crowd settles for now and cheers for Claude as he rides down the ramp!

"But he isn't WWE Alumni!" Moon exclaimed.

"I'm sure being one of our Champions gets you something." Tarble said, "And after beating Rumble Winner Deadpool for The Toon Harcore Title, he took it to XCW and defended it there! THEN Claude got The TV Title from Bugs Bunny in XCW! And he had a MODEL for a wife!"

"That lucky SOB. Who WOULDN'T want his life? He's a criminal Tom Brady!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"These ten men start! What will happen? We'll keep you posted! Stay tuned after these messages!" Tarble said as the bell rang.

(Commercial)

* * *

A/N: 22,680 words for the royal! Biggest Royal/Rumble ever? Maybe. But it's my own personal best XD

Thanks to everyone who let me use a character in this chapter!

Remember, be sure to check out The Brand Extension by using the link two chapters ago! It works now!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	67. April 6th, 2013 Animated Pt 2

..."Welcome back to WWE Animated, and the 40 Man Royal is on! And during the commercial, four men came in..." Tarble said. "FIRST, number 11 was Kevin Levin, and Levin was on a tear! *Replay shown* More explosive than I can even remember!"

"Reminded me of a young Big Daddy Cool, Diesel Kevin Nash!" Vegeta said, "Number 12 was a flashback...SHAGGY ROGERS! The FIRST Toon Intercontinental Champion from 1979! And he showed he still had that boogie and that skill to take it to the young guns!"

"Then we saw Duncan come in, and the former IC Champion came in alone with no prior Bullies to help him!" Iroh said.

"But then he got ONE hand...The US Champ himself, Jude! And Jude was able to make Duncan the FIRST elimination!" Moon said.

"And now back to the match!" Spin said as he ate a hotdog.

The buzzer was going down again...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ! ...

I'm a bad man giving bad men bad looks

Prince amongst thieves and crooks

Want bad women, bad cars, bad hoods, bad duels

I'm making my own rules GARFIELD walks down the ramp, laaarger than he was in '89. The former Animal's Champion lumbered down the ramp with Jon behind him.

"GARFIELD, former Toon Animal's Champion back when it was active!" Tarble said, "Back then he relied on trickery to get his wins, but now he relies on SIZE and POWER."

"This fat cat's gonna be a problem for everyone in that ring..." Vegeta said.

Garfield enters the ring and PUSHES Sora, Calvin, and Double D over! LaRusso jumps up and Crane Kicks Gar-CAUGHT...and Garfield PUSHES HIM OVER THE TOP!

"BYE BYE, DANIEL!" Tarble said.

Garfield grabs Sora and throws him into the corner. He runs, but Sora puts the legs up! Sora gets on the middle rope and dives AND GETS THOSE FRYING PAN HANDS SLAPPING HIS CHEST RED! Garfield then turned around and Hobbes ROARED in his face! The two big cats stared each other down...and Garfield GRABBED Hobbes's neck and CHOKESLAMS HIM!

"CHOKESLAMMING HOBBES! My word, Garfield is on a tear, and Number 16 coming out right now!" Iroh exclaimed.

5...

4...

3...

2...

KEVIN LEVIN BIG BOOTS GARFIELD DOWN!

"LEVIN showing off that STRENGTH of his OWN!" Moon said. "Too bad he's Gwen's boyfriend..."

BUUUZZ!

The 90s Spider-Man theme played...

...

...

...

But Spider-Man didn't come out...

"Weird...Spider-Man's WON World Titles..." Tarble said...

...

...but then VENOM walked out to a large crowd of CHEERS!

"VENOM! VENOM! He STOLE Spider-Man's music! Like stealing his body back in The 80s!" Tarble said. "Venom's a long-reigning Tag Champion with-CARNAGE! RIGHT BEHIND HIM!"

Venom & Carnage walked down the ramp, Carnage a bit more twitchy to get to fighting.

"Nappa & Raditz had a HELL of a time putting these guys down. A perfect combo of SPEED and STRENGTH...and a nice fusion of two different brutal styles..." Vegeta said.

Carnage hops on the top and tackles Claude, then grabs Edd and Eddy and throws them both into the far right corner. He then points, and Venom SQUISHES THEM in-between his body and the corner. Venom looks around as Levin runs the ropes and kicks Carnage in the face! Venom then says, "Got the guts to try that on meee?..." Kevin laughs...as he punches Venom, but is GRABBED by his hand...and Carnage Forearm Smashes Kevin in the head. The symbiotes grab Kevin and then GET TACKLED by their old rivals, Calvin & Hobbes! (Iroh: The Comic Duo taking it to their old division rivals!) Hobbes waits for Venom to get up and gives him a HARD Discus Clothesline, taking Venom down onto the apron! Another count goes down...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Hey!**_

_**Nothing you can say!**_

_**Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me!**_

TAIKI KUDO runs down the ramp!

"The Z Killer!" Tarble, "Effectively defeated EVERY Z Fighter, all in a row. Goku's been put out and we honestly may not see him for a long while..."

"...Hmmm..." Vegeta thought in his head.

"Well while I'm sorry for The Prince, the rest? Eh not so much. Just a rookie making a name for himself!" Moon said.

Taiki slides in and turns Shaggy Rogers around-T-KUDO! Rogers is down and Taiki grabs him and throws The Original Intercontinental Champion out! Taiki turns around...turns Hobbes around, and T-KUDOS HIM! Taiki then sees Venom and he chuckles. He turns him around...T-KUD-no, he pushes him off INTO THE RED DEATH (Spinning Heel Kick to the temple) FROM CARNAGE! "I'm not as easily fooled..." Venom said. He turns around INTO A FLYING KNEE FROM SORA! Sora ducks a Clothesline from Carnage and kicks him in the gut, then elbows his head, followed by delivering a HUGE Bulldog! Sora turns around and IS ALMOST THROWN OVER BY KNUCKLES! Knuckles, however, can't get him over.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

"BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" The crowd chanted.

...

The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Theme plays as old Tails runs out, twin tails a'spinning

"The Twin Tailed Assault, Tails is here!" Vegeta said.

"If you remember Tails, he was a 3x Tag Champion with Sonic in The WWE and had a VERY near Main Event run against Sonic...near..." Tarble said, "BUT in Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment, he is a winner of their version of Money in the Bank, The Brass Ring! And he has a chance to be their Omega Champion!"

"But can he be TOON Champion tonight?" Spin asked...then sighed, wishing he won.

"Haaa...you choked." Moon snickered. Spin raised his glass cup...then lowered it.

"Nooot worth it..." He said to himself.

Tails slides into the ring and slides into Sora, kicking his legs from under him. Sora got up and Knuckles decks him in the jaw to keep him down! Garfield gets up slowly...and Knuckles looks at Tails...and Knuckles claps his hands and grabs his arm...and starts to lift him...AND HAS HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS!...and Knuckles is CARRYING GARFIELD! (Iroh: SHADES OF 1995!) Tails then runs the ropes...and they deliver a Neckbreaker/Samoan Drop COMBO to Garfield! (Tarble: ATHLETICISM from The Universal Character Association Tag Team Champions!) Kenshin, meanwhile duels with Claude as the hardcore brawler goes all out, but Kenshin manages to simply sidestep him. But then Claude nearly goes over! Kenshin turns around and SENDS HIM OVER...but Claude survives...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!...

...

"We Are Sex Bob-Omb" plays as SCOTT runs down the ramp! The crowd CHEERS as CMW gets ANOTHER reunion!

"CMW, ONE MORE TIME!" Tarble exclaimed, "And Jude needs help with Carnage & Venom!"

"The Intercontinental Champion is SPEEDING down the ramp!" Iroh exclaimed.

Venom lifts Jude high and Scott slides in and Chop Blocks him! Scott then kicks Venom in the legs and Jude Springboards and DROPKICKS his head! Scott then Springboards and nails THE EXTRA LIFE! Venom goes over the top...but gets on the apron. Jude jumps...and BOUNCES HIM OFF THE ROPES WITH THE RIGHTEOUS FINISH! Venom falls off the apron! The crowd chants "C-M-DUB!" as Jude & Scott celebrate once more!

"Saving his own pal's hide, what a guy!" Vegeta said.

"The US Champion and Intercontinental Champions, winning at WrestleMania and split by the draft, together once more!" Tarble said. "But now Number 20..."

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Whoooa!**_

_**Whoooa!**_

Claude Speed turns around...

...

...

...

As Arthur timidly shows up! The crowd chants "CLAUDE'S GONNA KILL YOU! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* CLAUDE'S GONNA KILL YOU! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

"Arthur Read, the former slave of Binky when he was with The Bullies..." Tarble said, "And current target of Claude Speed in XCW..."

"Arthur slowly going down the ramp...oooh boy! He better save his own hide..." Vegeta chuckled.

Claude, not wasting ANY time, goes through the bottom rope and runs up the ramp! Arthur then runs up the ramp and goes backstage!

"Hey! The match is out here!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Yeah, but sanctuary for Arthur's back THERE." Moon said.

In the ring, Knuckles & Tails grab Garfield and attempt to shove him over. However, the cat is too big and they can only get him onto the apron. Knuckles nods to that he'll kick him off and runs to the other ropes AND EDDY CLOTHESLINES KNUCKLES OVER THE TOP MID-BOUNCE!

"HAHA! Knuckles got caught mid-bounce and he's outta there like THAT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"That WAS smart, I have to admit. Opportunistic Eddy!" Spin said.

Eddy laughs and pats Double D on the shoulder as the counter goes and people chant à la "Yes! Yes! Yes!" "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Ain't no stoppin' me noow!**_

"AND THE WINNER HAS ARRIVED!" Vegeta exclaimed.

TD runs down the ramp at 21, speeding for the ring! The crowd cheers for him on one-half, and the other half chants "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!"

"And the TRUE winner!" Vegeta gushed, "If there were a rookie who deserved it, my frie-...er, people I work with, save friend Sailor, THIS is the man!"

"He's a little cutey pie, but I don't know about winning..." Moon said, "But Ben said he wouldn't interfere...let's see if his words ring true..."

TD slides in and goes after Carnage, kicking him and kneeing him into the ropes! Carnage holds his head and TD THROWS HIM OVER! TD then ducks a Clothesline from Eddy and Dropkicks him into Double D! Taiki stalks him from behind, and TD turns around and pushes The T-Kudo attempt into the near right corner! TD then ducks takes a charging Tails and FLAPJACKS HIM INTO TAIKI! (Moon: Well the kid's on FIRE and-DUCK...DROPKICK TO DOUBLE D!) TD then knees Calving and throws him into Hobbes's gut! Hobbes, bent over, GETS A FAMOUSSER! CMW, meanwhile attempt to pick up Garfield as a tandem. But Garfield puts his weight down and BATTERS the two in their backs!

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

"BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!"

A sign in the crowd said "What can "Brown Do For Us? BE IN THE ROYAL!"

...

"Flashbeagle" played, and the crowd cheered as FLASHBEAGLE came out!

"Wait...eh?" Vegeta questioned as Flashbeagle danced on the stage.

"Well... The LAST Animal's Champion, beating GARFIELD! The dog with many names and faces, but we all call him SNOOPY!" Tarble said.

"And Garfield calls him dead meat..." Moon said.

Flashbeagle gets into the ring, then goes "YIPE!", not remembering Garfield being so big.

"Garfield OBVIOUSLY bulked up since the last time they fought." Vegeta said.

Flashbeagle nods...then begins dancing like Dude Love. He then starts strutting around as Garfield starts getting increasingly angry...and PICKS HIM UP BY HIS NECK! (Moon: Bed-time for Snoopy...) Garfield goes to Chokeslam him...and he throws him out the ri-no, Flashbeagle holds the neck and PULLS GARFIELD OUT ONTO THE FLOOR! GARFIELD IS ELIMINATED!

"WHOAHOHO, FLASHBEAGLE! SNOOPY ELIMINATES GARFIELD AND THE MEMORIES OF 1990 ANIMALS'S TITLE MATCH COME ALIVE ONCE MORE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Garfield is LIVID!" Iroh exclaimed.

Garfield screams and roars at anything he can find! He grabs the steel steps and attempts to go in, but Jon manages to calm him down...

"Oh thank goodness for Jon..." Serena said, "We may've needed ANOTHER arena! Sad Mars trashed our first one..."

"I know, the bumbling bitch." Vegeta rolled his eyes...and Tarble simply sighs.

Flashbeagle blows raspberries at Garfield, but TAIKI THROWS HIM OVER THE TOP!

"Aaand Taiki eliminates Flashbeagle!" Vegeta said as the timer went down...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

...

Claude is seen THROWN out onto the ramp!

"WHOA! Claude thrown out!" Vegeta exclaimed as Claude struggled to get up.

"But who did it?" Tarble asked.

Suddenly, Arthur came out, crowbar in hand...

"Huh?" Tarble said.

"Oh HE did that? On his OWN?" Vegeta exclaimed.

...

Suddenly, "Heroes" by Jim Johnston played to a mix of cheers and boos and The WTTT came out and glared at Claude!

"Oooooh!" Tarble exclaimed, "The Tag Champions ASSISTED Arthur!"

"Won them at WrestleMania in a VIOLENT contest, and Arthur's Revolution stablemates are about to END Claude!" Moon said.

Greg picks up the thug and grins towards Arthur. The WTTT pick up Claude and THROW HIM OFF THE RAMP ONTO THE HARD FLOOR!

"OOOH BY THE DRAGONS, CLAUDE'S BACK MUST'VE SHATTERED OFF OF THE HARD CONRETE!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Claude was DESTROYED!" Vegeta laughed, "The RR DOES look after their own, and it seems as if now FOUR of them are in the ring..."

The WTTT, Arthur, and Taiki gang up on Calvin & Hobbes, beating them down viciously. Tails then gets up on his own and the four beat him down mercilously! Tails attempts to fight back, and manages to kick Arthur down! He goes for The Twin Cyclone (Moonlight Drive), but then receives a GRAB from The WTTT and a DOUBLE STO! They then throw him to Arthur, who delivers The Final Chapter (Bookend)! The WTTT grab Tails and throw him out. The WTTT, Taiki, and Arthur then beat on Eddy & Double D as the counter goes...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Simpsons Theme plays as NED FLANDERS walks out, and now the crowd is LIVID...

"YOU PUT HIM IN BUT NOT THE OTHER GUY?" A random fan could be heard from the ramp area.

"FLANDERS?" Vegeta exclaimed. "Geez..."

"Flanders managed Bowser & Eggman to three Tag Title reigns, and helped manage The Joker's '93-'94 Toon Title reign. 'Remember to stay happy and smiley-iley-smile!'" Moon said gleefully...then nearly puked.

"And The RR will overwhelm him..." Spin said. "I can't watch..." He covered his eyes...then uncovered one.

Flanders enters the ring and smiles at The RR. "How's it didly-idly-doing, guys?" He asked them, and they didn't answer back. Flanders smiled, "Well if you just let me wait here until my boys come in, that'd be grea-"

THE RR BEATS DOWN ON FLANDERS!

"Well this wasn't WARRANTED!" Tarble exclaimed. "A simple elimination would've been nice!"

"Ha, RR and simple don't go together..." Vegeta said.

The all throw him onto the apron...then Taiki T-Kudos Flanders onto the ropes, bouncing him off the apron.

"That was anything BUT a mercy killing..." Moon said, "They BATTERED the poor guy haha!"

Arthur turns around and HOAGIE GILLIGAN WITH A CROSSBODY!

"ALMOST FORGOT! HOAGIE! HE'S STILL IN THIS!" Tarble exclaimed.

Hoagie tumbles under The WTTT's arms and goes for a Dropkick...and it connects! Rowley falls over onto Greg! Hoagie turns around and gets his LEGS taken from under him by Taiki and thrown out of the ring! The RR then begin beating down on TK as the countdown starts...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**It's a new day!**_

The crowd BOOS as SOUICHI runs down the ramp!

"The LEADER of The Revolution!" Vegeta exclaimed, "He's asked for a shot all this time, and he believes THIS is his time!"

"Which is why he had The SHIELD beatdown on Charlie Brown..." Iroh said, "And THEN Davis. Souichi vs. Davis would be a nice one to see due to their moments in the ring during The Draft."

Kenshin gets some offense in, punching down Taiki and Arthur! He grabs Rowley and Sit-Out Spinebusters him! He then grabs Greg and throws him into the corner! He runs...MONKEY FLIP! Kenshin then runs to the ropes and Springboards...RIGHT INTO THE MAX DRIVE! (Tarble: SOUICHI WITH THE SPLIT-TIME REACTION!) Kenshin is out, and Souichi picks him up and eliminates him. The RR are in complete control now. People are either KO'd or eliminated. The RR high-five one another and then wait for No. 26...

"Five Members of The Famed Revolution in the ring DOMINATE..." Tarble said.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Hey, paesanos! **_

The crowd cheers LOUD!

"HEY! HE'S BACK!" Iroh exclaimed..

_**We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game! **_

_**We're not like the others who get all the fame!**_

_**If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double! **_

_**We're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the Brothers!**_

LUIGI rides out on his Yoshi to cheers, adoration, and respectful bows!

"THIS MAN WAS AMAZING IN HIS SOLO RUN!" Tarble exclaimed, "YOU FORGET HIS NUMEROUS TITLES WITH MARIO, AND THIS GUY CREATED A WRESTLEMANIA MOMENT WHEN HE BEAT THE JOKER FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE AT WRESTLEMANIA XI!"

"AND HE'S MAKING A BEELINE FOR THE RING!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Luigi enters the ring and the immediately jumps at Souichi! He batters his face in, but The WTTT pull him off! Luigi elbows Rowley and punches Greg, then knees Taiki and throws him into Arthur! Souichi gets up and Luigi knees his gut and delivers The Mushroom Kick (Corkscrew Axe Kick)!

"MUSHROOM KICK! And the The Forgotten Brother makes EVERYONE REMEMBER THE NAME..."

"Luiiigi..." Spin finished off Tarble.

Luigi gets up and Greg KICKS HIS GUT! He bends him down and lifts him...and Rowley joins in...TOUGH BOMB TO LUIGI!

"Luigi gets Tough Bombed and so endeth the fire..." Moon said.

Arthur grabs him and throws him out as the counter starts again...

"Luigi's gone, and the crowd boos once again! Now number 27 must make himself known!" Vegeta said.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

"Engerland (Fabyo the Daddio)" plays for a new rookie...he has gey hair, black boots, black pants, and is wearing a long blue overcoat. The newcomer has white stripes under his eyes...and his name is-

"Wes!" Tarble said, "A new NXT recruit, part of those Monday Superstars!"

"I've heard stories of this kid..." Vegeta said as Wes walks down the ramp. "Strong for his size. Like me and Itachi."

Wes enters the ring and The RR all stand...and stare. Arthur walks up and offers his hand, saying "Hiya! We're The Rookie Revolution! Stick with us! You'll go far!"

Wes looks at the hand...then looks at Arthur. Wes then looks at The RR. Then he looks at the bodies on the ground. Wes then looks at Arthur again...and says "I'm here to snag a victory...not liabilities." Wes then LIFTS ARTHUR ONTO HIS SHOULDERS AND SAMOAN DROPS HIM!

"And THAT was a definite no!" Tarble exclaimed.

"And that MAY have been his death wish!" Vegeta said.

Wes manages to fight off The RR! He grabs Souichi and Hammer Throws him into the far right corner! He then runs and nails a MASSIVE Clothesline to him! Taiki grabs him from behind, but Wes grabs his head and delivers a Snapmare ONTO HIS OWN KNEE! The WTTT run at him and GET A DOUBLE BACK BODY DROP! (Tarble: WHOOOA HE IS STRONG! ; Vegeta: HAHA! I LOVE it!) Arthur gets up and Wes picks him up...throws him up...EUROPEAN UPPERCUT!

"He threw him CLEEEAN into the air! This kid's a favorite of mine now!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"This kid's the real deal!" Spin said, "Man, look at the height!"

Wes nods and grabs Arthur...and The WTTT gang up on him from behind! Wes grabs them as they go for his feet, and Souichi DROPKICKS HIM over the ropes!

"And ANOTHER man thrown over as the counter goes down!" Vegeta said as CALVIN JUMPS ON SOUICHI'S BACK! He goes for a Sleeperslam, but Arthur grabs him and throws him to Taiki, who T-KUDOS HIM! Taiki grabs Calvin and throws him back over, leaving in the ring: TK, Hobbes, Eddy, Double D, TD, CMW-OH NO, DAZED AND GROGGY JUDE AND SCOTT THROWN OUT BY THE WTTT! and The RR...continue to dominate and control the ring as everyone is down and healing from the beatdowns.

"RR chop Calvin & Hobbes in two, CMW is out, the rookie Wes is out, and the counter is going down to show us No. 28..." Tarble said.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

"BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" The crowd chanted louder!

...

_**"You think you know me..."**_

And soon they move on and GET ON THEIR FEET! Souichi & The RR's jaws DROP!

"WAIT, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS..." Vegeta exclaimed.

...

_**On this day I see clearly everything has come to life! **_

_**A bitter place and a broken dream! **_

_**And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind!**_

ICHIGO walks out and stares into the ring! THE ENTIRE CROWD GETS ON THEIR FEET AS THE SHINIGAMI MAKES HIS RETURN!

_**On this day its so real to me! **_

_**Everything has come to life! **_

"THIS SONG...IT SPEAKS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! THE RETURN IS REAL, AND WHILE HE WAS BITTER OF THIS PLACE AND HAD MANY BROKEN DREAMS HERE, AND NOW...HE'S LEFT IT BEHIND AND NOW HE CAN CHASE THE DREAM ONCE MORE!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Forced to leave and never get a chance due to injuries, Ichigo made his name in Ultimate Championship Wrestling! But he's BACK! And The Revolution look like they've seen a GHOST!" Tarble exclaimed.

_**Another chance to chase a dream! **_

_**Another chance to feel **_

_**Chance to feel alive!**_

Ichigo CHARGES into the ring and ducks a Clothesline from Souichi and bounces off the ropes...SPEAR TO ARTHUR! The WTTT beat on his back and try to take him down, but he grabs Rowley and THROWS HIM INTO GREG and then grabs Taiki and NAILS THE REAPERCUTION (Edgecution)! Souichi grabs ichigo from behind for a Cobra Clutch Slam, but ICHIGO THROWS HIM INTO THE NEAR LEFT CORNER! Ichigo screams loud and the crowd REACTS LOUD!

"ICHIGO TAKING IT TO THE REVOLUTION, AND THE RR IS GETTING THEIR JUST DESSERTS!" Tarble exclaimed.

"ICHIGO AS IF HE NEVER LEFT!" Iroh exclaimed.

Taiki KICKS his back...T-KUDO!...no! Ichigo throws him to the ropes! He then runs...BANKAI (Running Elbow to the skull) THAT SENDS TAIKI OVER THE ROPES!

"AND TAIKI'S GONE! THE RR HAS LOST ONE!" Iroh exclaimed.

"YES! FINALLY!" Spin cheered.

Taiki is out, and Ichigo goes for Arthur, who exits the ring from the bottom! (Moon: Arthur about to go onto the ramp to avoid Ichigo...buuut not a good ideaaa...)

Arthur wags his finger "no" at Ichigo and turns around...

...and is in the line of sight of an ANGRY Claude Speed...

"And THIS is where KARMA comes in..." Iroh said.

Claude starts walking down the ramp...and Arthur just says "FORGET THIS!" and BOOKS IT TOWARDS THE BARRICADE AND RUNS THROUGH THE CROWD!

"HAHAHA HE JUST RAN CLEAR THROUGH THE CROWD!" Vegeta exclaimed. "HE PROBABLY PEED HIS PANTS! HAHAHA!"

"AND CLAUDE IN ESSENCE SHORTENED THE RR DOWN TO THREE! AND THE COUNTER GOES DOOOWN..." Tarble exclaimed.

The crowd starts chanting again, "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

"Sono Chi no Sadame" by TOMMY plays as...a NEW rookie walks out. A large, blonde man walks out...rubbing his hands together.

"This guy...Dio Brando..." Tarble said, "An NXT rookie with GREAT strength, and is HIGHLY sadistic..."

"I've seen him. He's a nutcase from that Jojo's Bizarre Adventures acid trip of an anime." Vegeta said. "Interesting to see what he does here."

Dio steps onto the apron...but then steps down.

"Hm? What's he doing?" Spin asked.

"I suppose he's...waiting?..." Tarble said.

"Well what's he waiting FOR?" Moon asked.

In the ring, Eddy and Double D are up and they both stumble around...

...AND TK CLOTHESLINES DOUBLE D OUT!

"TK with his OWN elimination here on Double D!" Tarble said.

TK walks around and TD gets up. Ichigo then grabs TK and goes for The Reapercution! But TK twists out and delivers The Twist of Fa-no, Ichigo pushes him to the ropes and ELIMINATES HIM OVER THE TOP WITH A CLOTHESLINE!

"CLOTHESLINE, AND TK IS GONE!" Iroh exclaimed, "ANOTHER MAN IS ABOUT TO COME, BUT WHO CAN STOP ICHIGO ON A RO-SORA, OUT OF NOWHERE, WITH THE KINGDOM CRASH (450 Leg Drop/Senton) TO ICHIGO! Sora has taken BACK control!"

Sora has Ichigo down as number 30 is close to coming...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone). **_

_**Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction. **_

_**My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone). **_

_**No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.**_

BOWSER walks out...and he makes his way down the ramp to DESTROY anyone in the match!

"Haha, BOWSER! Intercontinental, Tag, but no WORLD Title! Well tonight...he GETS IT!...according to him..." Vegeta said.

"This guy is BIG, and we may have to go through ANOTHER giant!" Tarble said.

Bowser gets into the ring, and Hobbes gets up and stumbles into him. Bowser looks at him...and GRABS HIM...but Hobbes breaks free and PUNCHES Bowser! Hobbes goes to town, punching and kicking him, then bounces off the ropes and GETS A BODY SPLASH! Bowser growls and picks up Hobbes, then runs the ropes. Hobbes stumbles a bit...then GRABS BOWSER ON THE REBOUND AND DELIVERS A POWERFUL POWERSLAM! (Tarble: THE POWER OF HOBBES ON DISPLAY!) Hobbes roars loudly as he runs towards Bowser...who grabs his head on the rebound...AND THROWS HOBBES OUT! (Iroh: And the other half of Calvin & Hobbes is gone...but another countdown comes...) Sora meanwhile stalks TD...and runs at him...AND GETS A SIT-OUT SPINEBUSTER FROM THE BLONDE!

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

"Pain" by Three Days Grace plays...and a shirtless, bald man in orange pants and wearing a gas mask comes out at 31.

"Krieg the Psycho, ANOTHER new guy. He's ALSO a nutcase who, honestly, I have to say that doesn't seem all-around crazy sometimes." Iroh said. "He and a partner on NXT defeated Tag Title contenders Finn & Jake there and continued to assault them."

Krieg steps on the apron...but Dio grabs his arm...and pulls him down. Dio whispers in his ear...and Krieg raises an eyebrow...but he then stays with Dio outside. He, however, still shakes with excitement for a fight.

"What're these guys trying to do?" Tarble asked.

"I don't know what or who they're waiting for, but for now, we may have to keep eyes in the ring." Tarble said.

In the ring, Sora picks up TD and puts him on his shoulders, but TD slips out and pushes Sora into Bowser, who PICKS HIM UP AND CHOKESLAMS HIM! Bowser turns to TD...but Ichigo Dropkicks his leg! Claude Speed then BICYCLE KICKS HIS FACE! Bowser is down, and Eddy LOCKS IN THE MONEY LOCK (Ankle Lock)! And then TD hops up and DELIVERS A FAMOUSSER! Eddy looks to his right...and sees something pretty interesting...then turns back to Bowser and helps everyone haul the big koopa up...and Bowser PUSHES THEM ALL AWAY! The counter starts going down as Bowser grabs Eddy, throws him into the air, and SLAPS HIS CHEST WITH AN OPEN PALM CHOP!

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Code Lyoko Theme plays, and out comes ODD & ULRICH!

"Team Lyoko in WWE and The X-Factors in CCW!" Tarble said, "THREE TIME Toon Tag Team Champions and ONE TIME CCW Tag Team Champions!"

"Technical, High-Flying, these two are EXCITING to watch in the ring!" Iroh exclaimed.

The two slide into the ring and Souichi gets up. Odd goes to town, punching Souichi in the face rapidly! Odd turns him around and Ulrich crotch chops him as the crowd goes "SUCK IT!" and punches him down! Souichi is down and Odd grins at Ulrich and goes "WHASSUUUP?" and Ulrich goes "WHASUUUP?" and Odd climbs to the top of the far left corner. Ulrich opens Souichi's legs...and Odd dives off...HEADBUTT TO THE NADS! Souichi's eyes WIDEN as he holds his manhood! The WTTT go to attack them, but Ulrich ducks Greg and delivers The Kadic Shot (Jumping Complete Shot) to the front, while Odd ducks Rowley and delivers The ODDity (Reverse Jumping Complete Shot) from behind!

"Old Champs vs. NEW Champs!" Vegeta exclaimed...before BOWSER Clotheslines them both after he got up!

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

"WE WANT BROWN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT BROWN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" The crowd, in a sea of yellow with black zig-zags, chanted rabidly.

...

"I Walk Alone" by Saliva plays as ANOTHER NXT Rookie, Metal Sonic, walked out.

"Another rookie, and odds are, Dio may talk to him as well." Iroh said. "Metal Sonic has only one drive, and that's to hurt and win."

Metal Sonic goes on the apron...but Dio pulls him down and talks to him. Metal Sonic doesn't process what he says at first...but soon he understands...

"What's happening?..." Vegeta asked.

Then...Dio, Metal Sonic, and Krieg got on three sides of the ring.

"Hm?..." Iroh said, "This is peculiar..."

Dio nods to Metal Sonic...then nods to Krieg...and they all hop on the apron.

"This doesn't look good...and the X-Factors, right there, are looking around. On guard." Tarble said.

"They need to start getting on the offensive now, and make the first strike." Vegeta said.

The three rookies enter the ring...and they all ATTACK BOWSER!

"WHOA! They're all going after BOWSER!" Spin exclaimed.

"Now THAT was a surprise!" Moon said, wide eyed.

Krieg and MS hold up Bowser, and Dio BICYCLE KICKS HIS FACE! Bowser stumbles into the ropes...and Dio DELIVERS A POWERFUL DISCUS LARIAT THAT SENDS HIM OVER!

"WHOOOA, DID YOU SEE HOW STRONG THAT LARIAT WAS?!" Tarble exclaimed.

"And that BOOT!" Moon said, "Haven't seen one THAT strong since MINE! Mine's IS still better though."

"They put down Bowser with almost near EASE!" Iroh said.

Claude gets up and punches Krieg, then punches Dio, then punches Metal Sonic, then GETS A BICYCLE KICK FROM KRIEG! Krieg picks Claude up...JACKHAMMERS HIM DOWN! Krieg gets up and laughs a very sinister laugh...then picks Claude up...and throws him to Dio. Dio lifts Claude onto his shoulders...but Claude slips out and punches Dio in the face and goes for HIS own patented Bicycle Kick! But ARTHUR HOLDS HIS LEGS!

"ARTHUR?! ARTHUR RAN BACK AND IS HOLDING CLAUDE'S CLAUDE'S LEGS HOSTAGE-OOOOH THAT DISCUS LARIAT KNOCKING CLAUDE OUT OF THE RING!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Arthur slides RIGHT BACK IN!" Vegeta exclaimed, "BRILLIANT! BRILLIANT TRICK PLAY!"

Claude is LIVID...and he's shouting every form of obscenity, both uncensored and censored, at Arthur as the Elwood Saint waves bye to Claude.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

The Jorgen von Strangle Theme plays as the big man himself walks out.

"Jorgen von Strangle...one of our old big men...guy can stop this monopoly from the rookies!" Vegeta said. "Although I never got the wings and crowd..."

Jorgen steps into the ring and A SPEAR-DISCUS LARIAT-BICYCLE KICK COMBO IS ENOUGH TO IMMOBILIZE THE BIG MAN! (Iroh: DID YOU SEE THE IMPACT?! AND THE BIG MAN WAS TOSSED OVER! HOW IS THIS-OH, NOW ICHIGO IS GOING FOR SOMETHING!) Ichigo turns Krieg around and REAPERCUTION! He ducks Metal Sonic's Clothesline and delivers a NECKBREAKER! Dio kicks his gut, however and SHOULDERS him into the corner! He then unleashes a BARRAGE of strikes to his gut, yelling "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" before pulling him out and bending him over. He lifts Ichigo...AND THROWS HIM OUT OF THE RING WITH A RELEASE JACKNIFE POWERBOMB!

"THESE PEOPLE ARE NUTCASES!" Vegeta exclaimed, "THEY WANNA SEND A MESSAGE? WELL THEY'RE SENDING IT THE RIGHT WAY!"

The trio then slowly regroups...and turns around INTO TANDEM KICKS TO THE JAW FROM TEAM LYOKO THAT KNOCKS OVER KRIE-...no...DIO grabs both feet...and LIFTS THEM AND CRASHES THEIR KNEES INTO THE MAT!

"This DIO...how did he get TWO unruly psychonuts to join him?" Moon asked, "It's like when Yusuke asked us to make The Anime Dynasty...this guy must have pounds of leadership charisma...or money..."

"And you see Sora, The RR, TD, The Eds...WAITING...not wanting to challenge this MACHINE..." Iroh said, "Being rookies, when you put alarms in tested stars...you're sending messages..."

The crowd gets restless, chanting "WE WANT BROWN! WE WANT BROWN!"

"Brown? Haha...why not all the colors?" Vegeta laughed.

"I'm partial to red and pink myself." Serena said.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

"Protection" by Jim Johnston plays as ED & ROLF COME OUT!

"OOOOOH YEAAAH!" Vegeta exclaimed, "YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT 'GREAT STRENGTH'? LET'S SEE THEM GO TOE TO TOE WITH THE ED PROTECTION AGENCY!"

"UNSUCCESSFUL AT MANIA, BUT HIGHLY SUCCESSFUL IN OVERPOWERING ENEMIES!" Tarble exclaimed, "And Vegeta'll get to see his favorite thing agaaain..."

"Rolf's MASSIVE COC..." Vegeta nodded and grinned, almost fiendishly.

"Oookaaay..." Spin was disturbed.

"You'll get a million laughs out of it." Tarble said. "Go with it..."

Rolf enters the ring, and the NXT Rookies go to strike...but Dio holds KS and MS back...and steps up. Rolf buffs him arm up...and Dio cracks his knuckles...

"We're about to see an old drag-out fight...universal vs. old country..." Vegeta said.

Rolf charges at Dio and DUCKS THE DISCUS LARIAT, bounces off the ropes and DELIVERS THE-no, The Clothesline misses. Krieg turns Rolf around and stomps on his foot, then punches him, but Ed grabs him and HEADBUTTS him! Krieg stumbles back and Rolf grins and runs at him...and CLOTHESLINE FROM THE OLD COUNTRY TO KRIEG!

"KRIEG JUST GOT A TASTE OF THE COC!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Moon, Tarble, and Spin snicker while Iroh smiles and slightly lets out a laugh.

"Okay okay, I'll give you that, Tarble, THAT was funny." Moon said.

"Hey! PAY attention and call the match! I can't be the ONLY professional here!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Rolf yells out, "ED-BOY, JAWBREAKER!", and Ed turns around "JAWBREAKEEER!" and delivers a JAWBREAKER to the charging Dio!

"GOTTA love that one!" Tarble laughs, "What an INNOVATIVE way to execute a move!"

Ed kicks Dio and lifts him...EDKNIFE POWERBOMB! Ed yells "TOON TITLE FOR EEED!"

"The EPA is PUMPED!" Tarble exclaimed. "And they may TAKE DOWN these rookies!"

Rolf beats his chest and yells as he sizes up Dio...and runs...SPEAR FROM METAL SONIC TAKES ROLF DOWN! (Moon: Locomotive goes no nooo...) Dio grabs Rolf and THROWS HIM OVER! (Vegeta: The COC can't be seen anymore...*Hears snickers* BE PROFESSIONALS!) Dio smiles and tells Rolf, "One day you'll be as great as Dio-WHOA!" DOUBLE D WITH THE COAST TO COAST MISSILE DROPKICK! DIO GOES OVER THE TOP...but holds on and pulls himself back up as Eddy and Ed look amazed.

"WHOA, DOUBLE D?!" Tarble exclaimed.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS ELIMINATED!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Spin was confused and looked at the replays...then goes "Oooooh..."

"What is it?" Iroh asked Spin.

The replay comes on, and it's shown that TK Clotheslined Double D out of the ring...but his FEET stayed on the apron! And afterwards, he slowly inched his way towards the steel steps and awaited his opportunity.

"Smaaart kid..." Iroh said, "This is why he's the smart Ed and a possible World Title contender."

"Damn good idea, kid." Vegeta nodded.

The Eds regroup as the crowd chants "LETS GO EDS! LETS GO EDS!" And meanwhile, TD goes for a Famousser onto Sora, who reverses it and POWERBOMBS him into the corner! And Arthur Read...waits...waits...ELWOOD SAINT WITH THE FINAL CHAPT-no, Sora twists it and THROWS HIM INTO THE CORNER, SANDWICHING TD...THEN THROWS HIM OUT OF THE ROPES!

"ARTHUR READ OFFICIALLY ELIMINATED!" Tarble exclaimed, "And now we have TD, The X-Factors, and Sora...and The NXT Rookies, The Eds, and...oh ANOTHER group of rookies! The RR's World's Toughest & Souichi, The T.R.U.T.H.!"

The three trios all back away from each other...The T.R.U.T.H. stare down the two teams...The Eds stare down the two teams...and The NXT Rookies stare down the two teams...

"Looks like we've got a Mexican Shooowdooown..." Spin said, strumming a Mexican guitar.

Dio looked at the crowd and winked to a man wearing a Hulk Hogan costume and then yells "WATCH ME BURY THESE SIX FOOLS!" Eddy yells "WHO YOU CALLING A FOOL, STEROIDS FOR BRAINS?" Souichi yells, "AT LEAST WE KNOW HOW TO GROW!" Eddy yells "AT LEAST MY TEAM DOESN'T CRY FOR ATTENTION!" Dio then says "AT LEAST I'M DAMN SEXY AND YOU TWO CAN'T COMPETE WITH THIS!"

"This Brando is weird..." Tarble said.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

_**And I want and I need **_

_**And I lust animal!**_

_**And I want and I need **_

_**And I lust animal!**_

MAX GOOF walks out, slowly striding onto the ramp.

"MAX GOOF! Son of GOOFY Goof, and a pioneer for extreme here in The WWE Animation Division! His match with Cactus Jack in 1997 put Max on the MAP!" Tarble said, "And he's been a Toon Hardcore Champion a couple of times!"

"Max Goof taking his time...as if he's purposely doing this..." Iroh said.

"Obviously HE'S waiting as well..." Vegeta said, "That was Number 36, by the way...four more men to go!"

Meanwhile, Odd & Ulrich...behind Dio...GET THE DROP WITH THE DIRECTX (Total Elimination) AS ODD GOES HIGH WITH A KICK AND ULRICH GOES LOW!

"TEAM LYOKO BACK IN AND-KRIEG WITH A KICK...AND...SIT-OUT POWERBOMB TO ODD! And JACKHAMMER TO ULRICH!" Tarble exclaimed.

Krieg & Metal Sonic pick The X-Factors up...and Brando notices a scratch on his face. He looks at the boys and says..."Well?"...and Odd & Ulrich, knowing they're done for, look at each other...look at Brando...and DOUBLE SPIT IN HIS FACE! Brando wipes the spit off as the two deliver crotch chops to the NXT Rookies as the crowd goes "SUCK IT!" The duo the are THROWN OUT by Krieg and Metal Sonic.

"The VETERANS and ROOKIES being ASSAULTED and THROWN OUT here is astounding. These NXT Rookies are making NAMES for themselves right here. Dio Brando, Metal Sonic, & Krieg the Psycho. HIJACKING The New Opportunities Battle Royal." Vegeta said, "That Toon Title...THAT is what this is about."

"And The X-Factors thrown out...defiant until the end..." Moon said. "...Morons."

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

...

...

"Animal" by Def Leppard plays again...

...AND THIS TIME BAD TO THE FUR WALK OUT!

"BAAAD TO THE FUR!" Tarble exclaimed, then noticed, "And they have a steel chair, a steel bat, and...wait, Max pulls out a pair of brass knuckles!"

"You wanna talk about Attitude Era's short lived dreams? Besides Bad to the Fur, one short lived stable was THE HARDCORE ANIMALS! And MAX GOOF, CONKER, & CRASH BANDICOOT ARE BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The newly reformed Hardcore Animals slide into the ring and occupy a corner...and The Eds' leader Eddy walks up front to the center of the ring...The NXT Rookie Rebels 'leader' Dio Brando walks up front to the center of the ring...The T.R.U.T.H. leader Souichi walks to the center...and Hardcore Animals 'smart person' Max goes to the center. The Eds were pumped and Double D kissed a locket with a peculiar red haired girl's picture in it...The WTTT KNEW they were Tag Champs, and the TOUGHEST...Krieg & Metal Sonic stared stoically at all teams...and Bad to the Fur were HOPPING READY...

"Ooooh...Sora and TD are alone here...but these four teams are about to go at it..." Vegeta said.

Suddenly...

...

EDDY LAID ONE RIGHT INTO DIO'S FACE! AND THE SHOT HEARD 'ROUND THE WORLD INITIATED WORLD WAR FOUR! ALL FOUR TEAMS GO AT IT AND IT'S ABSOLUTE MAYHEM! THE WTTT ATTACK AND POUND ON KRIEG AND CRASH PULL THEM OFF! THEN THOSE TWO FIGHT! METAL SONIC PUNCHES MAX BUT ED PULLS METAL SONIC OFF AND HEADBUTTS HIM, ONLY TO GET A CLOTHESLINE FROM MAX! SOUICHI KICKS DOUBLE D AND DIO CLOTHESLINE SOUICHI, BUT DOUBLE D KICKS DIO IN THE JAW! CONKER KNOCKS EDDY JAW NEARLY LOSE WITH THE BAT, BUT EDDY COMES BACK WITH A SUCKERBEAKER (Mic Check)! ALL HELL HAS-

"-BROKEN LOSE, DAMMIT! THIS RING IS A DAMN FOUR TEAM WARZONE!" Vegeta exclaimed, "HAHAHAAAAAAA I LOOOVE IT!"

Dio throws Crash into the far right corner and CORNER CLOTHES-no, Crash DODGES IT! And...CRASH & BURN (Whisper in the Wind) on Dio! Crash then throws GREG into the same corner! And KRIEG FOLLOWS HIM FOR A SANDWICH...and ED FINISHED OFF THE SANDWICH WITH A CLOTHESLINE! And then Max DROPKICKS HIM DOWN! Dio, meanwhile grabs BOTH EDDY AND DOUBLE D...AND HAS THEM BOTH ON HIS SHOULDERS! (Moon: This guy is JACKED...) and DOUBLE SAMOAN DROP! Dio goes to the corner and CLOTHES-no, Conker gets down and TRIPS Dio into the corner! Crash lifts him onto the corner and then climbs up. Krieg SOCCER KICKS Conker in the gut! And Souichi DELIVERS THE MAX DRIVE TO KRIEG! Souichi sees Eddy and ducks a kick, trips him...WALLS OF SUGANO! SOUICHI HAD EDDY IN THE WALLS OF SUGANO! And-NO! EDDY GRABS THE FOOT...SENDS HIM DOWN AND THE MONEY LOCK IS IN! THE MONEY-OOOOH, METAL SONIC SUPERMAN "FOREARM SMASHES" EDDY!

"IT'S PANDEMONIUM! TRUE TEAM WARFARE UNLIKE ANY OTH-OOOOH LOOK LOOK!" Spin exclaimed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I GUEST COMMENTATED ON THE RIGHT SHOOOW!"

Crash is on Dio's shoulders up-top...and goes for a SUPER Victory Roll...but...DIO keeps him up and turns around in the corner...and ELECTRIC CH...

...

...

Wait...

...

...

ED...OH MY...ED IS ATTEMPTING...AND HAS ACTUALLY LIFTED DIO AND CRASH ONTO HIS SHOULDER! ED HAS TWO MEN ON HIS SHOULDER AS THE BUZZER GOES DOWN...

"THAT ED...ED DIDN'T WANT TO BE ONE-UPPED! HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE SEEN AS WEAKER! HE HAS THEM BOTH UP!" Iroh exclaimed.

5...

4...

Double D jumps on the ropes...

3...

2...

DOUBLE D DELIVERS THE DAREDEVIL D ONTO THE TOWER OF DEATH AND KNOCKS THEM ALL DOWN, WITH CRASH GOING OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE FLOOR HARD!

"THE HARDCORE ANIMALS LOSE ONE AND CRASH IS GONE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

Piccolo's Theme from The US DBZ played and the slow music brought out the slow walking Namekian...who stared at the ring of chaos...and he just slowly walked down...

"The Namekian..." Vegeta laughed, "I guess he was dubbed important enough to be here?"

"The Hall of Famer SHOULDN'T be scoffed at..." Tarble said. "Toon Intercontinental Champion, a Tag Champion, the FIRST Toon No Rules Champion, later to be named The Toon Hardcore Championship...Piccolo's a great choice. PINNED Goku once."

"I did it three times. Big deal." Vegeta shrugged. "But for what it's worth, he IS a nice guy to go in there and SHAKE things up..."

"And that slow walk...menacing..." Iroh said, "He's taking his time..."

Greg yells outside the ring, "HEY! C'MON, OLDY! GET IN HERE!" Greg yells at Piccolo and GETS DROPKICKED OUT THE RING BY DOUBLE D!

"DOUBLE D! DROPKICK! AND THE ED JUST-AND ROWLEY GETS SIDESTEPPED AND DOUBLE D SENDS HIM ALONG THE WAY! THE LONE RR MEMBER, SOUICHI...SLINKS BACK!" Tarble exclaimed.

The WTTT yelled into the ring as Double D cheered. Krieg, meanwhile, throws Conker to the corner. Krieg climbs up and goes for a Superplex...but Conker HEADBUTTS him...then...jumps with him...

...THE NUTCRACKER (Super Inverted Atomic Drop)! KRIEG IS BOUNCING AND HIS FACE IS SCRUNCHED...AND DOUBLE D CLOTHESLINES THE FIRST ROOKIE REBEL OUT!

"THE FIRST ONE TO GOOO! AND KRIEG GOES FIRST!" Iroh exclaimed.

Conker laughs at Krieg and DIO CLOTHESLINES HIM OVER! Conker groans in disgust as Dio yells, "NEVER touch me rodent..." Metal Sonic runs at Edd...who diverts him RIGHT INTO DIO AND ACCIDENTLY SENDS DIO OVER THE TOP! Dio holds on and Metal Sonic was a tad "confused" UNTIL HE GETS CLOTHESLINED OVER HIMSELF BY ED!

"THE EDS HAVE TAKEN DOWN THE ROOKIES!" Iroh exclaimed, "THE ROOKIES WENT DOWN AND I THINK DOUBLE D MAY GET MVP OF THE MATCH! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"But those rookies...MAN...for a while, they seemed like they were about to dominate the whole thing. But now only DIO is left..." Vegeta said.

Max Goof sees Piccolo slowly walking and turns back to the match. He punches Dio and Springboards off...hand to the face and TAKES DIO ONTO THE ROPES AND HAS THE GOOF CLAW OF HIS DAD I-nooo, DIO FLIPS MAX OVER THE ROPES!

"But that damn Dio doesn't NEED help as it seems..." Moon said as the counter started again. The crowd, now out of the moment of the big brawl, go back to their main objective as they noticed ONLY TWO SPOTS WERE LEFT...

(Bold please?) "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" They BOLDLY chanted.

"Oooooooooh boy..." Vegeta said, "Chant 'GREEN! GREEN! GREEN!' you jackals, The NAMEKIAN is in the ring!"

Piccolo stands in the ring as the crowd just chants "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" Meanwhile The Eds stand as the last full team and they all high-five each other. And PICCOLO grabs Eddy from behind and THROWS HIM OUT OF THE RING!

"The EDS are split as the timer goes DOWN!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Piccolo goes for Dio and PUNCHES him in the face! Ed goes to pick up Piccolo, but the green man slips out and NAMEKIAN SPEAR! Piccolo ducks TD's fist and PUNCHES his gut and THROWS him to the corner! He runs to it and CORNER CLOTHESLINE...pulls him in and SIDEWALK SLAM! Piccolo turns around and DIO PICKS HIM UP AND DRILLS HIM WITH A SIT-OUT PILEDRIVER!

"Dio PISSED Piccolo came in..." Vegeta said as the crowd behind him began chanting LOUDLY "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!". Vegeta turned around, "HEY! STOP CHANTING AN IRREVERENT COLOR!"

"OKAY, HOW CAN YOU BE SO IGNORANT?" Spin exclaimed, "THEY'RE CHANTING-*inaudible*" Spin's mic was cut-off...

"Moron." Moon said

BUUUZZ!

...

...

...

_**"BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!"**_

...

...

...

Beethoven's Ninth Symphony played as the crowd, uncharacteristically BOOED Schroeder as he came out!

"Aaah Schroeder! The SENSIBLE one!" Vegeta said. "He'll bring some calm as Number 39..."

"And Schroeder, two-time Tag Team Champion with Linus and Ch-OOOH, SORA ELIMINATED ED!" Moon exclaimed.

Ed was on the ground...and Sora, who had gotten him off of a surprise, wags his finger. Double D is the only Ed left. Dio picks Piccolo up and HEADBUTTS him, then throws him to the ropes. Dio then lifts him up...and TD THROWS DIO AND PICCOLO OVER THE ROPES!

"KENELLY! OH WHAT FINE WORK! KENELLY WITH THE DOUBLE ELIMINATION!" Vegeta clapped. "THIS KID'S GOT THIS ONE!"

"The NXT Rookies are all gone...but my spirits, those three SHOWED the WORLD that they're DANGEROUS separately...but a MAJOR THREAT when a unit..." Iroh said.

Dio YELLS at TD and yells obscenities at him. Double D fights Schroeder and Souichi fights TD. The crowd, meanwhile...oh they...are...LIVID...and yet they continue to chant because ONE MORE MAN...is able to come.

"One last man." Tarble said. "Who's it gonna be?"

"Oooh boooy..." Vegeta said as he saw the counter. The crowd got the LOUDEST THAT IT'S EVER BEEN TONIGHT!

(Italicize, underline, and bold, please) "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!"

The counter goes down as Schroeder nails THE BEETHOVEN'S FINALE (Elbow Lariat) TO DOUBLE D! The crowd counted along...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZ!

...

...

...

The The Trainer Red Theme played from HeartGold/SoulSilver

If you were there, your ears would have bled...

...the fans BOOED WITH THE UTMOST SPITE! NARY A FAN THERE WAS QUIET AS CHANTS RANG OUT, VOICING THE CROWD OPINION...

"F*CK THIS SHOW! F*CK THIS SHOW! F*CK THIS SHOW! F*CK THIS SHOW!"

"The FACE of UCA!" Vegeta exclaimed. "HOW THE HELL?!"

"And SOUICHI must be LIVID that HE got in!" Iroh said.

"Red was a Video Game Wrestling talent, and VGW was BOUGHT by WWE last year, and having RED here...that was AMAZING..." Tarble said.

"Aaaaw, fans didn't get what they waaanteeed..." Sailor rolled her eyes, "Grow the hell up and take off your diapers."

Spin simply took off his mic and sighed while facepalming. Pantera shook his head along with Puma Loco at their Spanish Announce Table.

Sora smirked, eager to fight The Face of UCA...Souichi was angry to say the least, wondering why HE was picked...Double D was a bit concerned with the chants...TD just stared everywhere...and Schroeder just shook his head...

"WE WANT REFUNDS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT REFUNDS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT REFUNDS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT REFUNDS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

"BUUULLSH*T! BUUULLSH*T! BUUULLSH*T! BUUULSH*T!"

...

...

...

But where was Red?...

...

...

...

"Hey, where is the guy?" Vegeta asked, "It took AGES to get him to come so he better GET here..."

...

...

...

The fans DIDN'T let up the chants, and several were seen tearing up signs and throwing tickets...

...

...

...

"TOONTOWN!"

The crowd then stopped and looked to the 'Tron...

...and saw RED!

"Um...what's he doing up there?" Vegeta asked. "MATCH IS DOWN HERE, MORON!"

The crowd, NOT mad at Red but at the result, looked up...

Red was backstage and had his #40 ball in his hand. "Hey guys. Please don't riot. I am NUMBER FORTY." The crowd VENOMOUSLY BOOED that statement, "But...as I look at this thing...and I HEAR you guys...I think...I think I...I think I don't need this."

"Wait, what?" Tarble said.

Red spoke more. "I am an EIGHT TIME CHAMPION...I've been wrestling almost NON-STOP since 1996...I LOVE this industry. UCA took me when Vince and WWE wouldn't. I was given an opportunity when Vince McMahon, the wizard of wrestling promoting, said I was a dud and Bugs was a moron. UCA gave me a shot Vince DIDN'T. So I know what it's like to be spited by the old man. And I DON'T wanna be like him. I want to do for a rookie what Force the Fox and The Ultimate Character crew did for me. I love the people here, don't get me wrong...but this isn't my place to win a Belt. If another opportunity comes my way, sure, I'll TAKE IT. But for now, I know of someone who deserves this BETTER..."

"What? Red GIVING UP his shot? To someone who deserves it?" Tarble said, "...And The RR think vets don't help rookies."

"Red's a stand-up guy, let's face it." Spin said. "A TRUE face of the business...gives BACK once he's been given to..."

"But who is the lucky one?..." Iroh stopped.

Red handed his ball to someone off-screen. "Here you go man. I'm rooting for you all the freaking way." Red then winks to the crowd and walks away.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

THE CROWD WENT NUTS AS CHARLIE BROWN WALKED DOWN THE HALL!

"WHAT THE HELL? HE...He..." Vegeta was confused...

"THE CROWD FAVORITE...L-L-LISTEN TO THESE PEOPLE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" The crowd chanted at the top of their lungs!

Sora was AMAZED...Schroeder SMILED...Souichi FROWNED...Double D CLAPPED...TD NODDED...

...

_**Champion Charlie Brown! **_

_**That has a lovely ring! **_

_**Something to make the fourth-column headlines! **_

_**Something the kids can sing!**_

CHARLIE BROWN RAN DOWN THE RAMP AS FAST AS HE COULD!

"CHARLIE BROWN MAY BE GETTING A MAIN EVENT, AND THIS KID...INTERCONTINENTAL, TAG, HARDCORE, HE COULD POSSIBLY GET THE GRAND SLAM!" Tarble exclaimed.

"I ACTUALLY WANTED TO SEE RED, DAMMIT! NOT THIS BALD BRAT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

CHARLIE BROWN RUNS IN AND CLOTHESLINED TD, DUCKS, DROPKICKS SORA, DUCKS AND KICKS SOUICHI IN THE JAW, DUCKED, AND KNEES SCHROEDER IN THE JAW, DUCKS, HEADBUTTS DOUBLE D!

"HOUSE ON FIRE! CHARLIE BROWN-CLOTHESLINE! SORA ELIMINATES SCHROEDER! AND WE HAVE A FINAL FOUR! CHARLIE BROWN, SORA, TD KENELLY, AND DOUBLE D!" Tarble exclaimed.

"FINE! MONEY'S ON SORA BECAUSE HE'S A FORMER WORLD CHAMP!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The four boys are in four corners of the ring...and Sora runs at Double D, who HOPS above him and lets him CRASH into the corner! Double D attempts to eliminate him, but Sora MULE KICKS HIM! Double D stumbles back and Charlie Brown lifts him and TD grabs him and they perform an IMPROMPTU DUDLEY DEATH DROP! Double D writhes in pain as TD grabs Brown from behind and delivers a German Suplex! TD then gets a Dropkick to the far left corner from Sora!

"Y'know, all four of these guys are small non-muscular high-flyers..." Spin said, "Vince must be having spasms..."

Sora gets on the middle rope of the near left turnbuckle and CB STEPS UP AND ENZUGUIRIS SORA! Sora stumbles and falls down onto the mat...stumbling up...

...AND CHARLIE BROWN CLOTHESLINES SORA OUT OF THE RING!

"SORA IS OUT! SORA IS NOT GOING TO THE MAIN EVENT!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THESE THREE MEN...EDDWARD...CHARLIE...TYRONE...NEVER HAVE BEEN WORLD CHAMPIONS...2000...1998...2012...THEY'RE DEBUT YEARS RESPECTIVELY! WHICH ONE OF THESE HIGH-FLYING BOYS WILL WIN THE CHANCE TO FACE DAVIS?!" Iroh exclaimed.

Double D, TD, and Charlie B...all listened to the crowd...and the crowd was LOVING THIS...and TD ran at Double D and FOREARM SMASHED HIM! TD then RECEIVES A GRAB...DDT...NO...

...HE JUMPS...AND THEN PLANTS HIM WITH THE DDT! Charlie Brown looks to the crowd and blows a kiss, because THAT DDT was for a special someone. Charlie Brown turns around INTO A GIANT LARIAT FROM DOUBLE D THAT SENDS HIM OVER! THE CROWD GOES "NOOOOOOOO!"

"RAINMAKAAAAAAAA!" Spin exclaimed.

...

CHARLIE BROWN SKINS THE CAT AND HANGS ON...and pulls himself up! Charlie Brown pants heavily and rolls back in as Double D gets KICKED AND GIVEN AN IMPALER DDT!

"OBVIOUSLY those moves were tributes to people." Iroh said, "Love is a wonderful emotion."

Charlie Brown gets up slowly. Double D sizes him up...he jumps off the ropes...

...

...

...

CHARLIE BROWN CATCHES THE LEG AND THROWS DOUBLE D OVER THE ROPES!

"DOUBLE D GOES OVER! HE IS OUT!" Tarble exclaimed. "EXCEPTIONAL PERFORMANCE FROM THE SMART ED! And that DRAGON BALL he has...that should get him where he wants with THAT skill."

Double D holds his Dragon Ball and walks to the back...but chants of "DOUBLE D! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* DOUBLE D! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" rang out, cheering the sockheaded genius as he walked up the ramp.

"MVP of the match HAS to be Double D." Sailor said. "He was ON POINT tonight. But now...it's TD Kenelly...vs. Charlie Brown...FINAL TWO..."

"Somewhere...a pigtailed girl and a red-haired girl are watching..." Spin remarked.

"Charlie Brown vs. TD Kenelly...the kid was was said to be the NEXT FACE...against the kid who people didn't even want to SEE HIS FACE..." Iroh said.

"TD Kenelly all the way. This is HIS time. Brown's time passed...or just won't come. Besides...he's CHARLIE BROWN. He ALWAYS screws up in the end." Vegeta said.

"And Ben's face in the back, SEEING this, must be TWISTED." Tarble said.

Charlie Brown and TD stared at one another...and TD said, "I GOT this...Brown, this is MY time! I'M the best in the ring right now. Let me have my time..." Charlie Brown shakes his head, "I waited SIXTY YEARS to FINALLY GET SOME FORM OF SUCCESS IN MY LIFE! I HAVE A CHANCE TO NOT BE A LOSER!" And CB DECKED TD IN THE JAW! TD responded with his OWN SHOT FIRED! The two fire shots in the ring!

"KENELLY! BROWN! KENELLY! BROWN! KENELLY! BROWN! MORE FIRING BACK AND FORTH THAN A BATTLEFIELD!" Spin exclaimed.

TD KICKED his gut...and goes for The Famousser, but CB pushes and DROPKICKS TD! TD falls through the ropes and CB sees this...and looks around...

"BASES LOADE-wait..." Spin thought, "HALT! HALT THE RUN!"

"Charlie Brown is the biggest BLOCKHEAD ON EARTH if he goes for The Baserunner and goes on that top rope..." Vegeta laughed.

"SON, DON'T DO IT!" Iroh exclaimed.

Charlie Brown runs...

...jumps on the top...

...

...

...

TD PULLS THE ROPE DOWN AND BROWN GOES CRASHING DOWN!

"NOOOOO!" Spin exclaimed.

"STUPID STUPID BLOCKHEAD! CAN'T SPELL 'BEAGLE'! CAN'T WIN AT WRESTLEMANIA! CAN'T KNOW WHEN TO DO A SPECIFIC MOVE! KENELLY...IS GOING TO FIGHT DAVIS AT THE MAIN EVENT BECAUSE CHARLIE BROWN IS A BLOCKHEAD!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"NO, LOOK!" Tarble exclaimed.

CHARLIE BROWN IS HANGING ONTO THE ROPES WITH HIS FEET! TD is resting on the ropes on the other side...

"This kid...okay, props MUST be given." Vegeta said.

"Charlie Brown is STILL in! TD none the wiser! Brown is on the apron..." Tarble said.

TD gets up from the ropes and Charlie Brown jumps right on the ropes...jumps off...

...

...

...

_**TD TELEGRAPHS IT WITH A HIGH IMPACT SUPERKICK HEARD THROUGHOUT THE ARENA!**_

"GOOD KAMI, THAT BOY IS DEAD!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"DID YOU SEE CHARLIE BROWN'S HEAD? I THINK IT CRASHED THROUGH THE 'TRON! DAMN THAT SOUNDED PAINFUL!" Moon exclaimed and cringed.

Spin twitched, "Oooh...I've heard baaad kicks...but that sounded KO worthy..."

"THAT WAS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THAT WAS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" the crowd chanted as CB laid there...and TD got back up.

"Shades of his idol Shawn Michaels!" Vegeta exclaimed, "That was a HUGE counter that put TD in control!"

TD turns around AND A GETS THE MAX DRIVE FROM SOUICHI!

"SUGANO, WHERE THE-" Spin said...then ended..."Of course...he went UNDER the ropes when CB came in!"

"Haha, smart man..." Moon said.

"Kenelly is DOWN..." Tarble said, "Charlie Brown's not getting up for a while...Souichi is UP...and he has Brown in hand..."

"G'night, sweet Brown." Vegeta said.

Souichi grabs and picks up a limp CB and yells, "SEE? YOU WERE BORN A FAILURE AND YOU'RE GONNA STAY A FAILURE NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY!"

"Just STOP with the insults, Souichi..." Iroh said, "Put the boy out of his misery."

Souichi chuckles and runs and throws-CHARLIE BROWN COUNTERS AND THROWS SOUICHI OUT OF THE RING!

"THE REVOLUTION LEADER JUST GOT DUPED! CHARLIE BROWN! CHARLIE BROWN! HE ACTUALLY PUT SOUICHI OUT!" Tarble exclaimed. "SOUICHI, BEING ANGRY, IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!"

Souichi, EMBARRASSED to be put out by Brown, YELLS at him from outside! Charlie Brown, who pulled the old bait and switch, waved bye to Souichi.

"Buh-bye, Souichi! Not your chance TONIGHT!" Spin exclaimed as he did a dance.

"Now the TRUE last two boys..." Vegeta said, "Kenelly, wake up..."

TD is slow to get up...and Brown has no moves to do that aren't high-flying...

...except for one...

...and Brown gets in the near left corner and pats his foot as TD's head suddenly becomes a football to 'ole CB...

"Oooh...no no..." Vegeta sighed, "Kid, you ne-"

"VEGETA PLEASE!" Tarble yelled, "C'MON, CHARLIE BROWN! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, KICK THE DAMN BALL!"

"KICK THE BALL! KICK THE BALL!" The crowd chanted!

Charlie Brown waited...as TD got on all fours...

...ran...

...

...

...

TD MOVES OUT OF THE WAY AND BROWN FLIES UP AND CRASHES INTO A TREE OF WOE ON THE CORNER! TD bounces off the ropes and DROPKICKS THE FACE OF BROWN!

"HAHAHAHA, DON'T NEED LUCY FOR THAT!" Moon exclaimed. "THAT'S WHY-*inaudible*"

"HEY WHAT-*inaudible" both Moon's and Vegeta's mics suddenly cut off...

Spin looked around...and threw his wire cutters away.

Charlie Brown was down and TD was in another corner...and looked around. The crowd was chanting "CB! CB! CB!"...and TD shook his head...

...raised a leg...

...and STOMPED it to the ground. The crowd was intrigued...

...and TD raised the leg again...

...and STOMPED it to the ground...

"Why is TD doing that?" Spin wondered.

"I have...no idea..." Tarble said.

Vegeta managed to get a new pair of headphones. He then smirked. "Hahaha, morons...he's playing Brown's death song..."

Moon also got a new pair, "He's TUNING UP THE BAND"

"Ooooooh...shades of his influence once more..." Tarble said.

TD stomps the foot again...and again...and with each stomp the crowd said "NO!...NO!...NO!"...

"Get up and face the music, boy..." Vegeta said calmly, "You made it so far...proud of ya...but time to lay down to a lullaby..."

Brown is up...

TD goes...

"...of..."

Brown turns around...

"Sweet..."

TD hops...

"Chin..."

...

Leg raised...

...

AND THE SWEET CHIN MUSIC CONNECTS WITH THE JAW OF CHARLIE BROWN AND HE PLOPS DOWN...

...

NO, CHARLIE BROWN ACTUALLY CAUGHT IT AND FLIPS TD OVER THE ROPES...

...but TD KEEPS HOLD OF BROWN AND SENDS HIM OVER THE ROPES!

...

...

...

BOTH MEN GO OVER THE ROPES!

"WHOOOOOOA!"

"BOTH MEN OVER! BOTH MEN WENT OVER!" Tarble exclaimed.

"BUT WHO WON?!" Spin asked.

Charlie Brown and TD are down...and the results are being checked.

The replays show that as both men fell...

...

...

...

BOTH PAIRS OF FEET TOUCHED THE GROUND!

"Looks like BOTH feet touched the floor..." Iroh said.

"So...um...wow..." Moon said.

"Valiant final two...this was amazing..." Tarble said.

"Truth in that one..." Spin said.

Bubblegum announced as the bell rung...

"Ladies & Gentlemen...BOTH pairs of feet touched the floor at the same time...so the result is a DRAW!"

"So, who GETS the shot?" Vegeta asked...

...

And "Line in the Sand" plays to loud boos! Davis walks out with a mic.

"Well it seems my scrub would-be opponents can't HANG. They go to DRAWS." Davis said, "So...I guess the TRUE winner...and NEW Toon Champion...is DAVIS MOTOMIYA! Because I didn't DRAW." Davis snatches The Title from the podium and holds it up high. "No issue though, boys...you just lessened the time these people had to watch a forgone conclusion."

TD yelled at Davis while Charlie Brown sits on the ground and sighs...ONCE AGAIN ruining a good opportunity...

"Well he can't do THAT." Tarble said.

"Yes he can, he's Toon Champion." Vegeta said, "Why else did he do it?"

And then a familiar riff began...

...and the crowd popped loud and Davis, TD, and CB looked to the stage...

"Oh! HE'S here!" Tarble exclaimed.

_**No Chance...that's what you've got! **_

_**Up against a machine too strong! **_

_**Pretty politicians buying souls from us are PUPPETS!**_

Mr. McMahon comes out with Lex Luthor, and the crowd BOOS The Chairman!

"Everyone please welcome, The Chairman of the Board..." Bubblegum started, "Mr. McMahon!"

"Davis HAPPY to see him here!" Tarble said as Davis nodded, saying "He'll confirm it! He'll confirm it!"

"The BOSS! And I for one am GLAD he's here to FIX this!" Vegeta said. "He and The Animation Division C.F.O. will solve this!"

_**Who'll find their place in line! **_

_**But tie a string around your finger now boy 'cause it's, it's just a matter of time 'cause you've got... **_

_**No chance!...No chance in hell! (you've got) **_

_**No chance!...No chance in hell! (you've got) **_

_**No chance!...No chance in hell! (you've got) **_

_**No chance!...No chance in hell!**_

Vince stood on the stage and nodded. "HELLO ALL!" The crowd BOOED! "I see Red gave up his once in a lifetime shot. I need to make a mental note that apparantly Red thinks he's too big for a Vince McMahon offer. Well I see I'm glad I made the RIGHT choice in '96." The crowd pisses on McMahon's ego, and Vince keeps a calm face, "Onto THIS though...a tie...a draw...the chipper, young lad with a full career ahead of him!...and the...Charlie Brown..." Vince raises an eyebrow as Lex chuckles in amusement.

Lex speaks, "Yes...quite the shame that one of these things is NOT like the other..."

The crowd chants "CHARLIE BROOOWN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* CHARLIE BROOOWN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

Vince calmly says, "Be quiet please...be-be quie-...I am asking you to..." the chanting continues..."SHHHUT UUUP!" The crowd boos the rageful response and Vince continues. "...Davis...this WAS a tie...you are right, you are the only one who DIDN'T tie..."

Davis nods and agrees, "YEAH! YEAH! NEW CHAMP!"

"...HOWEVER...you are NOT The Champ..." Vince said as the crowd cheered! Davis yelled, "WHAT?!" and Vince continued. "...Y'see, we're going to change up...TONIGHT...DAVIS...you will fight for The Toon Title against...

...TD Kenelly."

The crowd BOOS this decision and CB looks down.

"The logical decision." Vegeta said. "The top athletes here for an exciting main event."

TD nods and Davis scowls at TD. Charlie Brown sighed and just played with dust on the ground.

"So ignore the OTHER athlete who poured his soul into this match?" Tarble said.

"Hey, Kenelly earned his spot and was No. 21. Brown was HANDED the No. 40 spot. ONLY FAIR." Vegeta said.

Vince then began making puking motions, dry heaving...

"...and Charlie Brown."

THE CROWD BURST INTO A JOYFUL REACTION! Charlie Brown got up and jumped up and down!

"THANK YOU...some fairness..." Tarble said.

"Charlie Brown going into The MAIN EVENT!" Iroh exclaimed.

Vince says, "I need mouthwash...alright, bring out the red carpet and table...we have a contract signing..." Vince commanded. Several workers came out with a desk, a few mics, and one handed Vince the contract. Vince and Lex walks down the ramp as Davis shakes his head and says "WRONG DECISION! I WAS SCREWED BY A BLONDE AND A BALD!"

"Hey I'm blonde TOO!" CB exclaimed, "Just really light..."

TD nods...and CB smiles as the crowd chants his name.

"BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!"

Vince then says, "And WHERE THE HELL IS TW? It's HIS show! Get out here, damn Blake!"

"Well contract signing for our main event...NEXT!" Tarble said. "Stay tuned!"

(Commercial)

In the ring, Vince McMahon stood with Lex Luthor and TW. At the table were the three boys...Davis Motomiya...Tyrone Daniel Kenelly...and Charlie Brown. Vince held in his hand a bag filled with unknown things. Meanwhile the rabid crowd chanted "VINCE SUCKS C*CK! VINCE SUCKS C*CK!" towards The Chairman. Vince rolled his eyes and placed the contract on the table.

"Welcome BACK to WWE Animated and we are ABOUT to start the contract signing." Tarble said. "Davis Motomiya, winner of The Second Chances Battle Royal, will face TD Kenelly and Charlie Brown, the winners of The New Opportunities Battle Royal. The two boys tied at the end and Mr. McMahon gave the win to both of them!"

"And might I add, Charlie Brown is deserving of none of this?" Vegeta said. "He was GIVEN this shot by Red, the ungrateful bastard! Makes me almost smile to see that Blue child plant his head onto the steel..."

"Well this crowd-"

"-has no taste." Vegeta interrupted Tarble.

Vince spoke, "Welcome BACK...and we have a special contract signing for you all. The three boys you see here...they will be christened forever starting now. This contract here...is to declare that these three will be the MAIN EVENT of the new era of Animated. TD Kenelly, the young boy with the TALENT to lead a company..." The crowd gives a mixed reaction to his name, "Davis Motomiya, who has deserved this for 13 years..." the crowd BOOS Davis, who leans back in his chair, "...Or Charlie Brown." He said with a twitch.

The crowd CHEERED the clear blond, who took in everything with a smile.

"Smug." Sailor said, "Look at 'im!"

"He's just taking in cheers!" Spin exclaimed.

"While being a jerk about it." Vegeta said, "Given this shot by an ungrateful clod and now he thinks he BELONGS with big dogs."

"I think he does. He main evented WrestleMania once." Iroh said.

"THAT was given to him AS WELL! Linus HANDED him the shot and Yusuke STILL beat him." Vegeta said.

"Yusuke's just that good though, Prince." Moon said.

"Make it eeend..." Tarble rubbed his temples.

"We will allow everyone to speak once." Vince said, "And we shall do it in an orderly fashion. And while you do so, allow me to announce that the FWA Commentators of the Year are Vegeta, Tarble, & Iroh!"

"HAHAHA! KNEW IT!" Vegeta exclaimed. "That fluke Parker has nothing on us. It SHOULD'VE been 3 years in a row, but I'll take 2 times." Vegeta grabbed his award and then snatched Tarble's from his hand. "Only TRUE talent can hold these." Tarble just sighed while "VEGETA! VEGETA!" chants rang out from the crowd.

"I feel honored to hold this." Iroh said, "But back to the matters at hand. TD is allowed mic time first."

TD holds the contract and grabs the mic...

TD held the mic up and looked at his contract. The raucous post-Mania crowd, hyped up, chanted "TRAAAITOOOR! TRAAAITOOOR! TRAAAITOOOR!", in reference to TD's personal out-of-ring issues.

"Oh come on now..." Vegeta said, "I don't like the mini-twat either, but don't think HER lack of decency can pull down this blue-chipper."

TD spoke up, "I've waited for sooo long for this. I waited since SURVIVOR SERIES when me and Ben first fought. I took it to a virtual future Hall of Famer. I made him nearly tap. Just TWO MONTHS into my career and I was an IC Champ and never pinned. And then I lost to Itachi and everything went south after The Rumble. It stunk...I lost my streak, my Belt, my dignity...I lost...a LOT..." TD looks down, contemplatively, and sighs...while the "YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT!" chants went on. "...A lot of it MY fault. Others maybe someone else's fault...but I can't focus on that now...I can't focus on my outside life right now...and after I BEAT BEN TONIGHT, he's an afterthought to me then as well. After Ben gets LAID OUT, I lay out YOU TWO...and I WIN my FIRST World Title..." Charlie Brown twiddles his thumbs nervously while Davis stares at TD and rolls his eyes. TD continues to stare at the contract...

"This contract is my GATEWAY to a World Title. Ben THOUGHT he could screw me over...Money in the Bank was out of reach afterwards...and then he made the FATAL MISTAKE...he left me alone." TD said, "He left TD Kenelly ALONE to finally take control of his OWN destiny. I always knew this one thing: if Ben had let me go into Money in the Bank healthy, I would've WON. And he KNEW IT. And this is proof that I CAN succeed with him not STICKING HIS NOSE IN MY BUSINESS! So tonight I break his legs, his neck, his skull, WHATEVER, I BREAK HIM TONIGHT...and no matter HOW HURT I AM, I am going to beat the bald kid...and the cocky kid...and live my OWN boyhood dream and be WORLD CHAMPION. And all the talk about the next face of Animated will be SQUASHED when I hold The Belt. And nothing will stop me...Ben...or even my out of ring demons. Because I HAVE NONE. At the end of the day, I at least have one person going for me...and she is going to love me regardless whether I win or lose...so why not win?"

TD flashed a cocky smirk and signed the contract. Chants of "TD! TD! TD!" rang out, similar to how they used to, and TD passed on the contract to Davis as the crowd booed.

"Good talk from TD." Tarble said, "No outside influences will AFFECT HIM. And he VOWS to beat Ben tonight AND win The Belt. Tall order."

"It's BEN...he IS a tall order. Give him a Hardcore Title reign and he'll be a Grand Slam Champion. He's already Hall of Fame bound." Vegeta said.

"But now here comes Davis...and that smirk...all too familiar." Moon said.

"...Kenelly, I found that speech to be the truth. It is your fault that you can't measure up to the greats of the business. And it is the fault of a certain baby channel for screwing your outside life up. And it is the fault of a certain AB for...well...ruining your career already." Davis laughed, "Kenelly, face facts...you MAY get there. You may get that brass ring...but only when you drop the dead 100 plus pound red-headed weight and the publicly funded dead-weight to boot. And I know for sure you aren't winning tonight. And I shouldn't have to tell Failure Face here that HE'S losing. It's already set in stone. If Schulz didn't write the story already, I'm sure someone else will help out! Poor 'Champion Charlie Brown'...told by a gaggle of turkeys in the booths and a flock of dumb sheep in the audience that he was top talent. Listening to the lies of the many, telling him that he is a big name." Davis looks at CB...and then frowns, "Kid, I went into your match on Tuesday because frankly if I can't have a Belt, you sure as HELL can't have one. Why should you and why shouldn't I? I don't have low-tier talent like Alveraz, Tidus, the dead-weight hedgehog at the table over there, and a brunette with nary a Title to her useless name speaking in my ear. I don't have a robot and a sack tell me I'm a somebody and look up to me. I only associate with WINNERS...winners like myself...winners like me, the Rumble Winner of 01, WrestleMania X-Seven clean sweep, a Future Hall of Famer, the TRUE first Undisputed Champion, and one-half of the longest reigning TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!" The crowd joined in on Davis's little flash of "X", and Davis turned to the crowd, "Oh you found that fun? Well that was me MOCKING that goofy little stable, not 'loving' it, morons." The crowd BOOED Davis right after.

"Knows how to work a crowd and a person. Wonderful talker!" Vegeta said.

"Hahaha, it's set in STONE." Davis said, "I am one of the best of all time. The best talker on the mic, the best in-ring talent...the reason I'm not already in the Hall of Fame is because I'd rather other legends get the chance to go in before I make it The Hall of DAVIS. I am the epitome of a FULL PACKAGE. I am the TRUE face of this business because people know DAVIS MOTOMIYA. And they BUY MOTOMIYA. My own girlfriend knows that I'm one of the best of all time. XCF knows I'm one of the best of all time. Hell, you people know I'm one of the best of all time."

The crowd BOOS this statement, chanting "WE WANT TAIII! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT TAIII! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

"HAHAHA, you want who? 'Pie'? Why? Hahaha, morons." Davis signs his name on the contract and talks once more, "Chikaru, baby, fire up the party...I'm coming back with some Gold and a whooole lot of loving."

"Whaaat a speech. I am always enamored when he talks." Vegeta said, "Linus still intrigues me, but Davis is one of the best of all time hands down. If I wasn't out of retirement, I'd say Davis was the best guy on the roster!"

Charlie Brown's next, and the crowd starts to cheer again as Davis passes him the mic...and then CHUCKS it out of the ring. Davis then drops the contract on the ground. He looks up at Charlie Brown and smirks, "...Pick 'em up, Brown. You know you don't deserve things handed to you by me."

"Oh the disrespect." Tarble said, "He couldn't have HANDED him The contract and microphone?"

"Why?" Moon said, "He's been handed a lot during his career. He needs to get it for himself this time!"

"That's piss-poor reasoning!" Tarble exclaimed.

"It's RIGHT reasoning." Vegeta said, "Charlie Brown barely deserves to be handed Title shots. He needed the humility."

Charlie Brown looks down and sighs before going to pick up the contract...only for Davis to kick it out of the ring. "C'mon, Brown, stop holding up the show! We only have a couple hours left for your dumbass blockhead to take up time!" Charlie Brown sighed and went outside of the ring and grabbed both the mic and the contract.

"Just flatout bullying." Tarble said. "Same as Souichi did on Tuesday."

"And Brown sits there and takes it." Vegeta said, "I heard a rumor some girl puked and peed on him once. Hahaha, what a dolt for taking THAT.

Charlie Brown re-enters the ring, and chants of "SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" ring out. TD stares at Brown...Luthor and Vince glare at him...and Davis gives him his signature grin...a hostile ring enviroment. Luckily, the crowd helps keep him feeling good with their constant support. He then speaks up...

"I-"

"Mr. Brown, your time is up, we have a show." Luthor said, causing the crowd to MASSIVELY BOO THE BOSS! "LET HIM SPEAK! LET HIM SPEAK!" They chanted as Vince shakes his head.

"Mr. Brown, we have a show." Luthor said, "And your little lollygagging with Davis took up too much time. Sign the contract so we can move on."

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh yeah THAT IS SO FAIR!" Spin exclaimed.

"It really isn't." Iroh said, "Davis was BULLYING the child and they decide to cut him off?"

"Would you really want to hear Brown actually talk?" Moon asked. "I was intrigued as to what his words would be." Iroh said.

"Ha, c'mon, General, Brown can't talk. He'd probably fumble THAT too." Vegeta chuckled. "The important people talked anyway."

Brown was confused as people were being told to break down the contract signing and take the table.

"Charlie Brown...SIGN the contract and leave before we leave you out of the match." Luthor said. Brown sighed and signed the contract with a frown as the crowd chanted, "BUUULLSH*T! BUUULLSH*T"

Charlie Brown hands Luthor the con-no, he takes it back! Vince quickly looks over at Brown and glares at him while Davis sits up. The crowd chants "YES! YES! YES!" as Brown talks. "I won a match...I have broken my back trying to kick footballs...lost countless nights of sleep over baseball...and have suffered over 60 years of psychological torment...FOR ONCE...I want the floor. Because I have something to say about how things are run here and why I think that everyone in this ring is a TERRIBLE human being who deserves NOTHING LESS than what I go through everyday. And NO, I WON'T be quiet! Because I'm tired of being quiet! Allow me to talk or not, I'm speaking out!" The crowd cheers loud as the Brown stands tall and holds the mic proudly!

"INSUBORDINATION!" Vegeta exclaimed. "FIRE HIM!"

"What about FREE SPEECH?" Tarble exclaimed.

"I'd rather watch A MATCH! Not hear Brown BLAB about nothing!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"FIRST...TD and the reasons why I'm NOT flying across this table and kicking the blonde out of him!" Brown said, "I've heard of what you've done to your old friends. What you've done to Emmy. What you've done to everyone in PBS Kids. And frankly...I'm DISGUSTED with you. And for what? SEX? With a girl who only VINCE MCMAHON, THE DEVIL HIMSELF could love? Of course...I'm sure he'd love you seeing as how he had the devil daughter named Stephanie to put up with!" The crowd went "OOOOOOOOOOH!" as Vince glared menacingly at Charlie Brown. "You sold your friends out for a GIRL. Nobody loves me...I have no friends...I get that. I live with it. And I'll never talk to The Little Red Haired Girl...but with the little that I DO have...I'd never sell them out for a chance to talk to Heather. Not in a MILLION YEARS! Because a GIRL is temporary but GOOD FRIENDS are forever! I'm ASHAMED that someone would choose that ugly personality over a cute red-head with her own curly hair and purple sweater. She's MUCH MORE adorable than that formerly caged animal you call a GIRLFRIEND. She DESERVES to be institutionalized! She SHOULD BE LOCKED UP! But I forgot...they put down the crazy dogs when they're in the pound. Maybe if a dogfaced animal like her actually contributed to OUR society instead coming to ours and polluting it, I may stand to LIKE HER. But instead, she makes her way through our world and like the otherworldly ALIEN that she is, she screws EVERYTHING UP. Kenelly, if you THAT...go ahead...just know that NOBODY will ever be your friend as long as that dogface is your girlfriend." The crowd just CHEERS, as many point to the booths and chant "DOOOGFACE! DOOOGFACE! DOOOGFACE! DOOOGFACE!"

"Oh that's just RUDE!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Granted I can't STAND her, but that was just UNCALLED FOR!"

"Hahaha...dogface..." Tarble exclaimed.

"By the way..." CB stepped on the far right corner and pointed to the booths, "If SHE'S a dog...she'd be a BLOODHOUND!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" The crowd went into a laughing frenzy before "GWEN'S A BLOODHOUND! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" chants rang out!

Brown then turns to Davis, all the while TD seethes on his end of the table. "Davis, I have no issues with Chikaru. I like her. She's very nice to me. But AWF persona, Animated persona, XCF persona, does it MATTER what persona you are? You're the SAME PERSON THROUGH AND THROUGH...an insecure jerk who uses his status as a top XCF face and his so called 'HoF career' as a reason to think highly of himself. You sit there, smug smile and all, and think as if your bullying affects me! You honestly believe the stuff you do makes me sad? Davis, have you seen the people I've surrounded myself with since 1950? The first comic strip had my then-best friend said he HATED ME BEHIND MY BACK. I've had Violet & Patty go out of there way to not invite me to parties. I've had Thibault shove me around! And don't get me started on LUCY..." Charlie Brown looks down and shudders..."...My own DOG doesn't respect me. So YOU not respecting me, I can LIVE WITH. I wouldn't want YOUR respect anyway. I'll BEAT IT OUT OF YOU tonight! You COST ME MY SHOT on Tuesday, so I'll ruin YOUR night tonight! And as for what you did to Digimon...your old friends...you already paid for it on Sunday...consider tonight an extension of their beating..." Davis says "Ooooh sooo scaaared..." "Yeah keep pretending to be scared! I know you have nothing to be afraid being one of Mr. McMahon's corporate stooges!" The crowd just gets LOUD right after that shot! Davis then turns his smirk into a plain reaction. CB continues, "Yeah I know you're his favorite now! You and Digivolution! Like Tai and The Destined in '99! You want him to help you get a Belt, Corporate Champ, because you help him with his IRRATIONAL CCW war campaign because Vince is an insecure BABY who hates competition! Look at WCW...look at '97...Vince screws you over if you make him look like a fool...he's an insecure guy just like you, Davis. When something's BETTER than you, you tend to get JEALOUS. CCW...WCW...Tai...you both are like twins because Bret and Tai made you BOTH look like idiots, so you ruined their lives!" the crowd begins chanting "VINCE SCREWED BRET! VINCE SCREWED BRET!" "And then you both try to say it wasn't your fault, even though YOUR insecurities got the better of you! Trust me...I know how insecurity works." The crowd was just cheering, chanting "VINCE SCREWED BRET! VINCE SCREWED BRET!"

"Is he saying CCW is better?" Vegeta said, "HIGH TREASON! FIRE HIM! AND SHUT-UP, BRET SCREWED BRET!"

Lex Luthor...is there anything I can say to you about you kissing Mr. McMahon's butt?" CB asked, "All day everyday, you kiss his butt, you join his club, you do millionaire things together, all because you have NO dignity. You are the C.F.O., and I'll talk about money later, but Mr. Luthor, you don't see me as a money maker...well I was enough of a franchise for numerous specials and products...so I CAN draw!"

The crowd cheered...but got LOUDER as Charlie Brown turned to Mr. McMahon. The boss, who asked for a microphone, spoke...

"Charlie Brown...you say anything else, and you can expect to be sitting in the same unemployment line as the numerous others in this bad economy. Watch your tongue and go to the back. You've said enough."

The crowd boos Vince, but Charlie Brown frowned...

"No no...I have a LOT to say...and you're gonna hear it, Mr. McMahon, because I have SEVERAL WELL THOUGHT OF COMPLAINTS to you right now! And you're gonna help me understand this one thing...WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?" The crowd booed this question, but Vince kept a stoic face.

Mr. McMahon kept quiet...and CB continued. "You just hate me. I KNOW YOU DO! Don't lie! You don't think I can draw...I'm too small...I have no charisma...I'm just a loser...that your opinion of me? Well yeah I'm no Davis...I haven't had a storied career. And I'm no TD...I'm not a young guy with a bright future on the onset. But then again...I'm not Davis...I'm no insecure company boss boy who joins you in order to bring back the glory of 'The Corporate Champion'! I'm no TD...I don't abandon friends and date bloodhounds." "GWEN'S A BLOODHOUND! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" The crowd chanted once more. "Wanna know what I do? Here's my schedule...I work my butt off every week to put on a show! Then I mostly lose, and hear minimal cheering or reaction for me. I pack up my things, maybe after getting hurt by people like Davis. But then I go and I find Linus, Lucy, and the rest of the gang already gone. I take a while to pack. So I call a cab. I take a plane by myself as well. When I'm home, I'm lucky to have time to myself. My ungrateful sister asks me for homework help, then insults me when I'm no help. My dog is always well fed, yet he barely thinks I'm a human. I'm his servant. I hang on a wall and get bombarded with insults daily by Violet & Patty. They then inform me that I am not invited to one of their parties! Yaaay...thanks for going out of your way to tell me! I then see The Little Red Haired Girl...and once again I'm too cowardly to talk to her. So then my insecurities flair up and I feel like crud. So I go to my therapist, who, LO' AND BEHOLD, is one of my main BANES of existence, Lucy! She gives me terrible advice and makes me feel worse! And then I go and fall for the football trick! I then go manage my baseball team for a game...and we lose 20-0. My team HATES ME and I go home with a very very bad headache. I go home and my dinner is okay, but Sally pesters me more. Peppermint Patty gives me a call and confuses me. Then I shower, go to bed...no...I have insomnia about the game...so I get 3 hours of sleep. And then I REPEAT IT ALL AGAIN the next day!..." the crowd, somber, chants "CHARLIE BROWN! CHARLIE BROWN!"...and Brown says, "Basically...just ONCE...I wanna go somewhere...and feel...like a somebody...after YEARS of feeling like a nobody. I wanna feel special. But apparantly I can't do that here because my boss thinks I'm a liability..."

Charlie Brown stares at Vince...who puts the mic to his mouth... "Congratulations, Charlie Brown...you have just shown me and everyone here why you are a terrible choice for the top tier of this company...you're a COMPLAINER."

The crowd boos at this statement, and Charlie Brown just listens.

"THANK YOU!" Vegeta exclaimed. "This kid's been complaining since 1950. 'Wah wah wah, nobody loves me!' My dad gave me to an alien dictator. Get over YOUR issues, kid."

"He's suffered too though. OUR dad sent me to another planet because I was too weak." Tarble said, "Brown has gone through a bad six decades."

"Tarble, if it was up to me, I would've sent you into Frieza's exhaust pipes and had you burned alive." Vegeta said. Tarble, as you can tell, just sighed.

"'I lost the baseball game, my team hates me, nobody likes me, I can't win, I want a Title shot', has it ever OCCURRED TO YOU...that your constant whining is a factor to you being a nobody here?" Vince asked, "You have never WON anything. You've never done anything breathtaking. You just complain. To ANYONE who listens. And the sheep today is me. And the people in the ring. And this audience. Nobody wants to hear you MOAN about your crappy life. Believe it or not...you're depressing everyone. And I need a CHEERY WINNER to represent this company, not a WHINY LOSER such as yourself." Vince said, earning him MORE boos. "Davis helps his boss and he's a legend in the making. TD is a FULL PACKAGE RIGHT OFF THE BAT! They're also something you're not...WINNERS. And they have selling merchandise...and NO, the little sea of yellow and black zig-zags doesn't help you. Because they only BOUGHT THOSE SHIRTS just to SPITE ME. Red only gave his shot to you just to spite me. Nobody believes you've earned this. WHAT have you done to earn this? You beat Linus and Dash...okay...a rookie and a former World Champion...okay. You beat Orton, okay. You win by a roll-up. A lucky break. You DIDN'T beat Broly. That little Character ant Daniel Kuso slayed the mighty beast and put your KO'd corpse on him. CHARLIE BROWN didn't beat Broly, DAN KUSO beat Broly. You were in the right place at the right time, kid. And you lost Money in the Bank. You had no reason to BE in this match. DEREK GENERIC deserved to be in that Royal. EGGMAN. Vince from Recess! Thundarr the Barbarian! BRAVESTARR, the first Animation Division Rumble Winner...HE DEFINITELY DESERVED the shot! Hell, TIMMY TURNER deserved the shot! Instead, we gave it to Red...and the waste of breathe gave it to YOU. Those names I mentioned...you're a LESSER being than those names. You can never touch those legends. They deserved a shot more than you. But the pity...and your whining...what an effective gimmick. I think it's called 'The Daniel Bryan'..." the crowd just booed Vince as the boss nodded towards CB, "You're not better than Bravestarr, Charlie Brown. Nobody can argue that. He deserved the shot. Not YOU. But he didn't get one. Instead YOU did. Timmy didn't get it. Do you see HIM whining? Or Brock? No, they're being MATURE. YOU aren't. That's why YOU can't be on this level...that's why I look down upon you...because you just aren't that good, Charlie Brown...because you're a whiner, Charlie Brown...because TD and Davis SELL TICKETS more than you, Charlie Brown...because your lady friend is a failure like you, Charlie Brown" Vince finished and nodded with a stoic expression. Charlie Brown glared at him as the crowd chanted, "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" "There we go!" Vegeta said, "And as a matter of fact, Nappa & Raditz are better deserving as well!" "I know! RANMA DESERVES MORE DAMMIT!" Moon realized, "BROWN got a shot, but not RANMA? Bull!"

"Mr. McMahon gave Charlie Brown the unabridged reasoning...we FINALLY know why he dislikes him..." Tarble said.

Charlie Brown looked around, seemingly starting to get a bit discouraged. His bold demeanor quickly starting to be regretted. Davis chuckled as Mr. McMahon finally said..."Charlie Brown, I'm going to be blunt...I want you in the main event. Why?...because after that little tirade...I am going to PERSONALLY see to it that you don't have a happy ending tonight. You're a terrible choice for a face and if I could I'd pawn you off to the suckers in CCW because I have no use for people like YOU in my company." Vince then grabbed the now seemingly discouraged Charlie Brown by the collar. Vince's voice went raspy and a tad evil..."And if you so much as dare speak another word about me or my family again, I'm sending you so far down to hell, Satan will question how far can a dead man go..." Vince THREW Charlie Brown onto the ground and kicked his feet up, as if to wipe dust on his head. Charlie Brown got up as Vince adjusted his suit and left the ring. Luthor exited as well, a smirk plastered on his face. Vince's music played as the now somewhat worried Charlie Brown gulped.

"There we go. That's why he's the boss!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Charlie Brown, the clod...Vince is taking care of him! And Davis as well! But I hope Kenelly wins tonight! Rookie Champion!"

"Give me Davis...he's OVERDUE." Moon said.

"And Mr. McMahon destroyed the boys confidence in a few minutes. Charlie Brown looks more upset than ever..." Iroh said.

"Serves him right for WHINING about his life all the time. Mine was WORSE and I've never complained!" Vegeta exclaimed. "He's a spoiled brat! Just wants attention on him and only him!"

"Poor guy..." Spin said.

"Well...wow..." Tarble was speechless.

"Mr. McMahon said he would see to it PERSONALLY that Charlie Brown doesn't win." Moon gets giddy, "OOOH I THINK HE MEANS A TOONTOWN SCREWJOB! RING THE BELL! RING THE BELL! DAVIS WITH THE SHARPSHOOTER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! And Brown wouldn't have the guts to spit at Mr. McMahon! Hahaha!"

"Mr. McMahon...if THAT'S what he means..." Iroh said. "No honor whatsoever from the boss. Should he screw Charlie Brown over, that-OH WAIT, WHAT THE HECK IS DIGIVOLUTION DOING HERE?!"

DIGIVOLUTION ENTERED THE RING AND SWARMED OVER CHARLIE BROWN!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT'S WHAT VINCE WANTS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Sending corporate FLUNKIES to beat him up?" Spin asked.

"No, DAVIS'S stable is SUPPORTING HIM!" Vegeta exclaimed as TD slid out of the ring, preserving HIS body. "Smart move, kid. Avoid all fighting until your matches."

Taiki picks up Brown and NAILS THE T-KUDO ONTO HIM! And Davis tells them to bring him to the table. He then commands Takato...and raises his thumb up...then raises it down...

"No no no, c'mon, Davis! Show some damn mercy!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Hahaha, never! SEND A MESSAGE, DAVIS! Don't CROSS the boss!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Takato lifts Brown...

...

...POWERBOMB TO CHARLIE BROWN, SENDING HIM SMACK DAB THROUGH THE TABLE!

"THAT WAS JUST PURE SPITE!" Iroh exclaimed, "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

"He wants to play with the big dogs, he better be prepared to get BIT!" Moon said, "Here's something: Welcome to The Main Event, Charlie Brown! Coming to DVDs everywhere!"

Rika, who had taken The Toon Title from the podium, handed it to Davis. Taiki grabs Charlie Brown's limp body...and Davis sizes him up with The Belt...and SMACKS HIS SKULL WITH THE CHAMPIONSHIP BELT!

"Just no point in this..." Tarble said. "They already sent messages with their speeches. This had no reason."

"Mr. McMahon is your boss and you DON't speak out against him or his family. Charlie Brown deserved this for INSULTING his boss. He's lucky he wasn't FIRED." Vegeta said, "No ARGUING against that!"

Davis stands over Brown and shoulders The Belt. "Line in the Sand" plays as Digivolution exit the ring...and Davis exits with The Belt on his shoulders.

"What's he doing? Put The Belt BACK!" Tarble exclaimed, "He's PILFERING The Title!"

"The TRUE Champion deserves to hold it." Moon said.

"He hasn't won yet, Moon." Vegeta said, "But damn, I wouldn't DOUBT it. Charlie Brown, though...he's out of it here haha. Davis, what a talent."

Charlie Brown lies KO'd in the ring while Davis holds up "his" Championship Belt and Digivolution walks backstage. Vince stares at Brown, laughs, and walks backstage.

"This coalition disturbs me..." Tarble said, "Poor Charlie Brown..."

Davis yells out, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOVE IT, BUT YOU BETTER DEAL WITH IT SOON!" before going to the back.

Backstage, a splitscreen of Sailor Neptune & Sailor Uranus walking to the gorilla position and Dawn & May walking to the gorilla position is shown. Both female teams are primed and ready as "Party People" plays. A graphic showing Neptune & Uranus glaring at the screen, followed by a graphic showing Dawn & May high-fiving each other comes onscreen. Then, we get "The Outer Senshi vs. Dawn & May First Round Women's Tag Team Championships Tournament: Up Next" shown.

"Well, up next, Dawn & May go against Sailors Neptune & Uranus! The first round of The Women's Tag Title tourney!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Will Dawn & May find a way to win?" Moon said, "Or will the obvious happen and my girls win? While the answer is a fargone conclusion, we'll let you at least watch the match...NEXT!"

(Commercial)


	68. April 6th, 2013 Animated Pt 3

We come back to the backstage area...and flash, grainy, static-y colors and a giant logo popped up, saying-

**WWTMZ!**

FEATURING: Libby Folfax!

*Static*

"Hey y'all! Libby Folfax with the 411 on all your WWE: Animated scoops!"

*Static*

Jonesy Garcia: So apparantly a certain squirrel and a certain multi-colored spiky haired duelist are about to butt heads on Monday Night RAW.

*Photo of Yugi and Conker on Smackdown shown*

Madoka: Hey, Yugi said it was an accident that he knocked Coco off the apron. Why not just let bygones be bygones?

Reef (Stoked): Dude, um...I'd never let my girl go through THAT and let the guy who did it get off without a charge. I'm nice but not THAT nice. Conker's in the right here!

Libby: But you know who gets the most out of this? RILEY! Homeboy Riley's about to take advantage of the chaos and retain his Hardcore Title!

Caitlin: But he has to go through Cody Hida at The NCW show in about a week or so.

Wyatt (6Teen): Well he better take that little hardcore kendo kid seriously, you know? Cody doesn't play around.

*Static*

Cindy: If my sources are CORRECT...we're gonna see Wolfgang fight Scott Pilgrim on Monday Night RAW for The Intercontinental Title.

Libby: Oooh spill it, girl!

*Picture of Wolfgang at The Draft outside the ring staring at CMW*

Cindy: Says here that if the deal is set, Wolfgang, leader of The Bullies, may become No. 1 Contender for The Toon Intercontinental Championship, and he MAY cash that shot in on RAW.

Caitlin: He has that kind of pull backstage to get an IMMEDIATE SHOT?

Jonesy: Been in the game as long as HIM, and you get a lot of political backstage pull, y'know? Cindy has some and she's been doing this business for ten years PLUS!

Cindy: Yeah, it depends on your star power, skill, past performances...all in all, longtimers have backstage pull like that.

Libby: Well after Brad & Duncan were lookin' like fools getting wedgies at WrestleMania, you KNOW 'ole Wolfgang wants revenge.

Madoka: Big challenge for Scott, and I hope he wins it. Wolfgang with a Belt is disastrous.

*Static*

Libby: So apparantly after her announcement on Tuesday, the pregnant Misty over the week quietly became the new Mr. Misty Ketchum.

Cindy: Aw, so happy for her! She really deserves it! And I think when she comes back after her time off, she'll be well rested and ready to come back!

Jonesy: Yeah and, ironically enough, the girl who attacked her on Tuesday, Haruhi Suzumiya, got a little marriage of her own to a Power Ranger.

Libby: Well she better "Go Go Get Out" when Misty comes back, ya heard me? 'Ole Mist isn't gonna TAKE IT lying down!

**WWTMZ!**

...

Back to the arena, the crowd laughs at the last rumor, and the commentators are intrigued.

"Well that was...informative?" Iroh laughed.

"Y'know, Libby's ALWAYS wanted to branch out and do her own thing, and we gave her a little segment in WWE TV!" Tarble said, "She's always been a social bee, trying to get the latest on EVERYTHING. This fits her so well! She even has her own blog on WWE Dot Com, where she goes and lists off many rumors and passing comments. Did you know Johnny Quest has been thinking of trying to get on Pride & Glory's card?"

"That old fogey? He's older than dirt and television itself." Vegeta said.

"Oh stop exaggerating, Vegeta. You're older than the Attitude Era and that was 15 years ago!" Tarble chuckled. Vegeta sighed and slammed his FWA over Tarble's skull.

"Don't be a smartass, Tarble." Vegeta said.

"I find it cute how you two fight OH INCOMING!" Spin literally ran as Vegeta threw his chair in his direction.

"NEXT person who says anything get HURT." Vegeta said. "Commentators AND morons in the booths!" He suddenly saw talking from the booths, and concentrated a tiny Ki Beam to cut a hole where there were talkers and send them falling through the crowd.

In the ring, Princess Bubblegum waved her arms around, "Alright, everyone, listen up cause this one's pretty major..." She raised her eyebrows to the crowd, "You people MAKE NOISE NOW!"

The crowd cheered while Bubblegum did her own raise the roof dance in the ring with her lips puckered out.

"She is a peculiar announcer..." Iroh said.

"NOW..." Bubblegum started, "The following Tag Team Contest is scheduled for one-fall, and it is the first round of the Toon Women's Tag Team Tournament!"

"Ohoho, I've been looking forward to this!" Moon said, "Obviously the children I have made for this Division are teaming up to create this new Tag Team Division. And the first match will see my friends Neptune & Uranus winning tonight."

Snickers came from Spin's side. "Heheh...Uranu-OH NO!" Spin ducked and dodged the incoming chair!

"Outer Senshi" plays as Uranus & Neptune walk out, still wearing the black and white Outsider attire of their stable with Moon. Chibi Chibi walked out behind them, a microphone in hand.

"First; from Tokyo, Japan; representing The Outer Senshi; Sailors Uranus & Neptune!" Bubblegum announced.

"Oooh, the duo together again here in The WWE borders, and this is their FIRST WWE match since January of 1993!" Tarble said, "TWENTY years has passed since Uranus fought Sally Acorn in a losing bout. Will that change for them tonight? Shall a win help their now revived WWE careers?"

"Of course!" Moon said, "Uranus & Neptune are like the POWER of our team! You saw how they assisted that klutz Mars into falling into The IrisTron?...y'know we oughta make her PAY for that thing!"

"It's okay, I've talked to Mr. McMahon. She's getting docked pay for that one." Vegeta said. "It has been avenged. But anyway, these two ladies are facing Dawn & May, and it's essentially speed vs. strength and experience."

"That is very true. Uranus & Neptune's tandem Front Slam is an automatic layout. I haven't seen a more dominant Tag Finisher since Digi-X's Doomsday Leg Lariat. This is a team built on teamwork and overpowering people, and the coordinators will need to use every bit of their agility to avoid them."

Chibi 2x speaks on the mic, "In our first true match BACK in The WWE, Sailor Neptune & Sailor Uranus will take on a green team of Poké-Girls who haven't got a clue. You expect me to buy the bologna that those two girls are even going to be close matches with MY girls? The ones who recently ravaged this Division? Ha, yeah right. While the Division reels and recovers from my girls' DESTRUCTION, we'll be handling some girls who we HAVEN'T yet touched. So Dawn & May, please come out and quit prolonging your inevitable crash...we're waiting..."

Chibi Chibi waits with her girls, while Uranus cracks her fists.

"If I were May & Dawn, I'd come out now and quit stalling." Vegeta said. "Uranus is getting antsy." Vegeta heard snickering, and shot a ki blast at Spin, sending him flying into the air.

...

_**I'm gonna get this fire started! **_

_**Impossible for you to breath! **_

_**The temperatures rising up! (up, so hot) **_

_**Cause I'm burning up! **_

"Pyromania" by Cascada plays, and the crowd give out a sizable cheer for The Coordinators. Dawn & May walk out, clad in matching purple tops. On May's short tights, they read "Coordinated". On Dawn's short tights also say "Coordinated" on them, giving the duo a matching pair. The two stare down The Senshi and get themselves some last minute mental prep.

_**Pyromania! **_

_**Pyromania ow! **_

_**Pyromania! **_

_**Ah ah ah ow!**_

_**Pyromania! **_

_**Pyromania ow! **_

_**Ow ow owww!**_

"And their flippin' opponents; from The Pokémon Regions in Japan; Dawn & May, The Poké-Coordinators!" Bubblegum said.

"Okay I don't like her style anymore, she's taking too many liberties." Vegeta said.

"Now folks this match was set-up...by a certain Mr. McMahon, because of Dawn & May's affiliation with a certain...company." Tarble said, earning a smack from Vegeta. "OW!"

"Really, Tarble? You go so low as to imply that Mr. McMahon made this match SPECIFICALLY because of his errant dislike of that other show that we do ten times better than and should only be referred to as poop and Vince McMahon isn't feeding me these li-...oh...wait...wasn't supposed to say that..." Moon blushed in embarrassment.

"You learn to do it right, Usagi, no issue." Vegeta said, "But BACK to the ACTION...May & Dawn, a new team here, and-wait, isn't Dawn preg-oh screw it, whatever. ANYWAAAY...Dawn...and May...members of C-...er...poop...have gained moderate success over there, but a win here tonight could PROPEL them to new heights in their careers!"

"May & Dawn, sometimes Women's Title contenders...but a Tag Title may be in their reaches." Iroh said, "Moon, any comments on them?"

"They're...fast." Moon said, "I mean fighting Dawn, I assume, is like fighting Henry. He taught her mostly everything he knows. Yusuke said fighting Henry is like fighting Volnutt, a guy who can bust out any moveset he pleases of any style. Power, speed, submission, technical...Dawn can do the same but to a more limited amount as in she's lighter on her feet. Same with May, as she's very quick on her feet. Her dad taught her I'm sure, with some Ketchum sprinkled in. What THOSE TWO need to do is play Speedy Gonzalez and speed around The Senshi as much as they can. What The Senshi need to do is keep The Poké-Coordinators off their feet."

"Mind of the ring." Vegeta nodded.

Dawn & May enter the ring and stare down the taller and stronger Senshi. Dawn & May look at each other and high-five one another. Spin, meanwhile, gets back to his seat.

"Ow...well here comes a big one. Who's gonna advance up the bracket?" Spin wondered.

May decides to start first, and Neptune decides to start. The bell rings and Dawn is clapping for her partner, yelling "YOU GOT THIS MAY!", while Neptune acts flirtacious with Uranus, then turns AND GETS A DROPKICK INTO THE CORNER FROM MAY!

"And THAT'S how you take advantage!" Vegeta exclaimed. "The fast girl taking advantage and putting down the big one!"

May delivers hard shoot kicks to the gut and chest of Neptune, keeping her in the corner. Chants of "YES! YES! YES!" with every kick rang out. But Uranus gets the blind tag and grabs May's head and Hotshots it off the ropes! May stumbles a bit and Neptune HARD ELBOWS her face, sending her down! May gets up and shakes her head, then turns around to see Uranus grabbing her once she had slid back into the ring and yanking her up. Uranus throws her into the far right corner then runs and gets two feet to the face! May heads to the second rope and jumps off, nailing a small Diving Elbow to the head of Uranus. The Senshi gets up, and May grabs her head and Bulldogs her to the mat! She then grabs her head again and nails a Neck Snap, sending The Senshi forward, then snapping backwards! The Senshi holds her head and May tags in her friend Dawn, who flips over the ropes and nails an Elbow to the chest, followed by the match's first pin. 1...2...The Senshi kicks out. Dawn picks Uranus up and grabs the head and the left arm. She knees her repeatedly, then puts her leg over Uranus's, then flips behind her, and then grabs her, and lifts her wiith a Back Suplex that connects. Dawn, who nearly threw out her back with that one, wiggles around to get the feeling back in her spine, then turns around and DUCKS a Flying Clothesline and lets Uranus crash into the corner! Uranus recovers...and ELBOWS May off the apron! Then turns around and throws a running Dawn OUT of the ring...but Dawn lands on the apron! Dawn then ducks a Clothesline and delivers a stiff Capoiera Kick to the head of Uranus!

"Dawn & May with their ways of keeping control. What did I say? Staying in control by making sure no one catches them." Moon said.

Dawn heads back into the ring and Uranus runs at her and she GETS A TOSS OVER THE ROPES! Dawn shakes her head and then pulls the ropes down SO A CHARGING NEPTUNE GOES OVER! May rolls back into the ring as the crowd cheers for The Coordinators. Dawn then gets on all fours and May runs the ropes...steps onto Dawn...

...and FLIPS OVER THE ROPES, TAKING THE SENSHI DOWN WITH A SUICIDE DIVE!

"What a TEAMWORK MANUEVER!" Iroh exclaimed, "The girls took down the Senshi with their own brand of speed and aerial assaults! Will they still be in control though? We'll be right back after these commercials!"

(Commercial)

A strange old man exclaimed as he revealed a nice cart of cabbages to the camera...

"BUY MY CABBA-"

*Commercial cuts off suddenly*

(Commercial End)

May Irish Whips Uranus to the ropes and Arm Drags her...but didn't notice Neptune run back in after a blind tag and gets BLASTED with a Jumping Mongolian Chop!

"Welcome back to Animated 2.0, the beginning of a new era-oh, pin...1...2, kickout by Dawn." Tarble said, "Over the break, we saw a HUGE momentum shift as *Replay starts* Uranus gets in the ring and Neptune enters on the other side. You see Dawn runs over to Neptune and gets a HEADBUTT to the gut! And May kicks Neptune in the back, but then gets a Forearm to the head from Uranus. *Replay ends*"

"Ball's in UraNeptune's court. And they'd be smart to keep the girls down here." Vegeta said.

"The superior strength is in play here, and May's in this huge Belly to Back Waistlock here." Iroh said, "Squeezing down on May's diaphragm."

May, losing a bit of breath, desprately flails around as Neptune keeps the hold pretty tight. She starts elbowing her face, but Neptune catches the last elbow and HEADBUTTS the head of May! May is in a daze and Neptune keeps the hold in. (Tarble: Stiff shot with that headbutt there. May's trying to regain her bearings and hopefully she's NOT concussed.) Neptune keeps the hold up, and May's doublevision finally goes back to normal. She starts elbowing the head of Neptune again, delivering hard shot after hard shot. She then crosses her right leg with Neptune's left leg and sweeps them BOTH backwards onto the mat. Neptune keeps a loose Waistlock on, but May manages to slip out and get back to her feet! She goes to tag in Dawn, but Neptune grabs her leg and trips her up. Neptune stands up and drags May towards her. She then lifts her up by May's right leg...May manages to use the back of her left foot to "CLACK!" the jaw of Neptune before landing on her feet! She goes for a tag, but Neptune gets her back slapped and runs and grabs May's arm right as she was going to tag in Dawn. May gets free and jumps...

...and MISSES the tag due to Neptune! Neptune drags her back and throws her...

...INTO A JUMPING SUPERMAN FOREARM FROM URANUS!

"And THAT should've knocked MAY to URANUS! Hahahaha, what a hard shot to the head!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Smashmouth, hard knocks fighting!"

"Fight Queen Beryl and you learn some moves." Serena smiled.

"The Coordinators so close..." Spin said.

Uranus grabs May's legs and then slowly falls backwards...and sends May into the near left corner with a Toss! Mays lands onto the corner, her head CRASHING onto the top!

"Ooooh!" Vegeta said, "THAT was a hard toss! May's brain must be scrambled with all these blows to the head."

"I fear for her health, but May's a trooper." Tarble said, "But the relentless assault to May needs an end. She needs to tag out."

Uranus picks May up and puts her on the top of the corner. Uranus then backs up...and runs forward...

...

AND SHOVES MAY OFF THE TOP WITH A PUNCH TO THE GUT THAT SENDS MAY FLYING INTO THE BARRICADE HEAD FIRST!

"And the HEAD goes AGAIN!" Iroh said, "This is painful to watch for the girl!"

"May's probably seeing colors and stars right now while hearing some ringing. But hopefully May recovers SOON. Here comes Uranus." Spin said.

The Senshi grabs May and SLAMS her head onto the barricade. May's head bounces off, and the Coordinator shakes her head, trying to shake off the pain...only to bring more on. Uranus smirks and throws May...and May manages to reverse it and throw URANUS OVER THE STEEL STEPS! May falls onto the ground, trying to break and get a reprieve, but remembers that a tag to Dawn is the true reprieve. She makes her way up and rolls into the ring. Dawn grabs the tag string and holds her hand out...

...and NEPTUNE runs in and stomps away at May!

"Hey! She isn't supposed to be in! Referee, handle this!" Tarble exclaimed.

The referee pushes Neptune away from May and admonishes her of her actions. Meanwhile, Uranus pulls Dawn off the apron! She goes to removes their top corner padding...and is successful in doing so...

"Hey hey, and now Uranus is removing the padding!" Tarble exclaimed, "This is just-"

"-Smart planning on the Senshi's behalf." Vegeta said.

Dawn gets up and snatches the padding from Uranus's hand! Uranus willingly allows her to do this and makes her way to the other part of the ring. Dawn gets on the apron and...the ref sees her with the padding! Dawn sees the ref...then looks at the padding...and starts trying to convince the referee why SHE didn't do it, but the referee wasn't going to believe her!

"Oh the smart ideas!" Moon laughed, "Pretty smart though. I would've never have thought they had these masterminds!"

"Pure trickery on their part-OH and now they're removing ANOTHER piece of padding!" Iroh said.

"Smaaart Senshi...I see them picking up the win with this one." Vegeta said.

"May's head makes contact with the exposed corner, the match may be over...either by pinfall of ref's decision." Tarble said.

Uranus, with the near left corner exposed, had May in her hands. She then throws her...

...FAKE Irish Whip..she pulls her BACK...

...lifts her by her leg...

...

...NO, May actually KNEES THE JAW of Uranus! Uranus drops down and May holds her head as she falls down! She looks over towards Dawn and starts making her way over.

"Dawn and May, able to get a tag here." Tarble said, "Can May MAKE it?"

"Uranus is getting UP...and May's inching CLOSER..." Spin said.

Uranus is up...and turns around...

...

...

...AS MAY TAGS IN DAWN! And the Blue Beauty gets into the ring, fired up, and ducks a Big Boot, grabs the waist of Uranus from the side, gets on her back, and delivers a FLIP PILEDRIVER! 1...2...Uranus kicks out. Dawn runs the ropes and nails a Dropkick to the face of Uranus, then delivers a Dropkick to Neptune, knocking her off the apron! Dawn then sees Uranus get up...SPOTLIGHT KICK (Sick Kick) to the face! Dawn raises her hands up repeatedly, getting the even MORE into the match! Dawn grabs Uranus and is DRIVEN into The Senshi corner! Neptune, back on the apron, tags Neptune back into the match. Sailor Neptune enters and Uranus throws Dawn to her. Neptune grabs her and SIDEWALK SLAM! Neptune flips her hair a bit, then curtseys to the crowd, earning her more heat as the crowd boos her.

"Haruka & Michiru...elegance and toughness...all in one team!" Moon said, "Go GET 'em, girls! END this!"

Michiru picks Dawn up and lifts her...and tags in Haruka. The crowd, angry with them, begins chanting "THAT'S A MAN! THAT'S A MAN! THAT'S A MAN!" towards Uranus, who gives the crowd death glares.

"This crowd is being DISRESPECTFUL." Moon said. "She is a WONDERFULLY DEVELOPED GIRL."

"Hahaha, sure she's not..." Spin chuckled...the dodged an incoming blast of magic from Moon's staff. "OH LEARN TO TAKE JOKES YOU GRUMPS!"

The Senshi pick Dawn up...and The Front Slam is about to be setup.

"Oh the move that RAVAGED the Division." Vegeta said, "Dawn may be-Whoa, wait!"

The Senshi drop her as MAY GOES COAST TO COAST AND FRONT FLIP MISSILE DROPKICKS NEPTUNE OUT OF THE RING!

"WHOOOAHOOOA! That was AMAZING for a nearly concussed girl!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"MAY WENT COAST TO COAST AND MANAGED TO PUT DOWN THE SENSHI WITH POWER OVER THE SEA!" Tarble exclaimed.

The crowd gives May her props for that move, cheering her on as she gets up and URANUS NAILS A GIANT BOOT TO THE JAW!

"GIANT BOOT TO THE JAW!" Tarble exclaimed. "May's head may've gotten RATTLED there!"

"HAHAHA, YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS A TRIBUTE TO!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Serena clapped happily, "OOOOH HOW SWEET OF THEM! That's GUARANTEED victory for them now!"

Uranus chuckles and bends over and picks up May. Haruka goes to throw her over and May slips out and PUSHES HER INTO THE NEAR LEFT EXPOSED CORNER, HEAD FIRST!

"OH! THE CORNER COMING BACK TO HAUNT THE SENSHI!" Iroh exclaimed, "KARMA, GETS YOU EVERYTIME!"

"Oh shut up with that line, geezer." Vegeta said.

Haruka, dazed, gets up from the corner and holds her head. She turns around and AN ADVANCED KICK (Trouble in Paradise) CONNECTS! May's gets one LAST hit in before falling down to rest!

"OOOH, THAT HARD ADVANCED KICK TO THE HEAD! May gets ONE LAST BIT OF OFFENSE IN!" Tarble exclaimed.

Sailor Uranus stumbles a bit but manages to stay up. And Dawn takes advantage and grabs her from behind...lifts her...

...DIAMOND & PEARL CUTTER (Inverted Suplex Cutter) TO THE SENSHI!

"WHOA, HOW DID THAT CONNECT? SHE MANAGED TO FLIP HER OVER THE SHOULDER!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"DAWN & MAY WITH THE TEAMWORK, AND SAILOR URANUS IS DOWN!" Iroh exclaimed. "DAWN TAPPING INTO THAT STRENGTH OF HERS FOR ONE BIG MOVE, AND IT WAS THE ONE SHE NEEDED THE MOST!"

Chibi Chibi yells to Neptune outside the ring to get into the ring as Dawn pins Uranus.

1...

2...

3!

Neptune got into the ring TOO LATE! The crowd gets on their feet as Dawn rolls onto the mat. She helps May up and holds her head for her, asking he if her head's okay.

"Heeere are your winners; May & Dawn!" Bubblegum announced, "Now THAT was a GOOD ONE!"

"I like Goofy's classic commentating better." Vegeta said.

"I agree with The Princess though, what a hard fought contest between these two teams!" Iroh said. "A collision of hard shots and power grappling vs. fast strikes and quick takedowns was what we saw, and Dawn & May came away the victors, expecially after the exposed turnbuckles Uranus tried to use came BACK to haunt her."

"Okay, yeah...they did good." Vegeta admitted. "May & Dawn played to their own strengths and got the win by taking advantage of The Senshi's strengths."

Moon huffed, "Yeah yeah, they DID do good. Took some skill and luck, but hey they got passed 'em."

"Yes, and tonight, we have TWO debuting teams going at it here tonight! The Elwood City Femmes, Francine Frensky & Sue Ellen vs. The Teletoon Triumvirate...Lane, Vana, & Kitty! All later tonight! Those two teams will determine who's face May & Dawn in the semi-finals!" Tarble said.

May & Dawn hold each other up as they walk up the ramp, while Chibi Chibi glares at them with Neptune & Uranus.

"And Mr. McMahon must be a tad upset at this scene..." Tarble said.

Backstage, Dan Kuso was watching the match and nodded towards the results. "Alright, May...you trained me back to 100%...I help you out..." Dan smiled...

...until he was slapped HARD on the back, causing him to groan in pain as his ribs were still tender. DAVIS walks full center, Digivolution behind him. Dan gasps for air, then looks up at Davis. "Heeey, Danny. How's them ribs, Mr. Winningest Man in FWA History? Bet those awards are the best consolation for a mediocre calender year, eh? Not my fault your matches tend to be lacking."

Dan looked up at Davis, talking through the pain. "Must be 'Make Myself Seem Like A Moron' Day. I've WON awards based on my matches. How are they 'lacking'? Talking through your backside again, huh Davis? Doesn't surprise me. After watching what you did out there, I think believing that you had an honorable and decent bone in your body was a stretch. Bet your own GIRLFRIEND wouldn't wanna talk to you."

Davis laughed, "Oh funny little Kuso...you and your 'great matches' are all for nothing, because you had so much...and now?...you have...-"

"-A BRIEFCASE. For any World Title I want." Dan held up his Gold in the Fort Briefcase and put it in Davis's face. "And unlike The Belt you PILFERED, I EARNED this. Fighting Spirit can't die, Davis, and if you keep talking, I'll make sure you learn the true spirit off FIGHTING right here right now." The crowd cheers as Dan lowers his briefcase, "Heck...I may cash-in right now and save you the trouble of going out there."

"EXCUSE ME..."

Suddenly Mr. McMahon walks into the scene, his tie and clothing neat. Lex Luthor and TW are right behind him. Lex looks as serious as Vince is, while TW just looks as if he really doesn't want to do this right now. Mr. McMahon looks at Dan and raises an eyebrow. "Um, Daniel...what is this about you 'cashing in'? Now there will be no form of cashing in tonight. This night is too precious to have someone like yourself ruining it by cheaply cashing in your shot. TD and Davis have worked hard to get here and I you will not hurt their chances at Championship Gold. That's an order."

Dan takes umbrage to the comment, and looks right at his boss. "Oh, I'm sorry 'boss'. I should listen to you when it comes to a Briefcase I EARNED the right to use freely. Oh gee, where are MY manners? I guess tonight just isn't the night for 'someone like myself'. Tell me though, big boss, what IS someone like myself? Gotta answer me THAT..." Dan asked as he stared daggers at Mr. McMahon. "I'm assuming you mean my asian heritage am I right? No no, Davis is Japanese as well. No, what about brunettes? You hate brunettes, Mr. McMahon? No, Davis is one too. NOOO...you meeean the my tanned skin! Oh no...that's something Davis has as well. Represented by fire elementals? Davis is too. Y'know, I can't seem to figure out what 'someone like me' is...unless you're referencing my affiliation with another organization, right?"

The crowd cheers at that, with "C-C-W! C-C-W!" chants ringing out. Vince OBVIOUSLY hears them and breathes deeply.

"Y'know what, how about I go ahead and talk about the elephant in the room, because SOMEONE needs to..." Dan continues..."I suppose me being a mainstay there HURTS you, huh, VINCE?" He used his first name, which gained Mr. McMahon's stewing anger. "It hurts that the 'supposed' dominance of The WWE is slooowly being taken away? Hurts that you can't realize that you can't hold an American rating monopoly on wrestling anymore? Hurts that ME, a guy who started here, is making his name HEARD elsewhere? Hurts that a new company did in 8 months what took YOU years to do, and that's become a household name? Hurts that ESPN recognized us as a sport before it recognized WWE as a sport again? Hurts that there's a revolution going on in wrestling and YOU'RE not the forefront of it? No...I think that those things are STEWING in you...but there's one thing that hurts you the MOST...and I know what it is...

...you're mad because Character Championship Wrestling-yes, I said the name on WWE television-is actually making you get off your ass and TRY to put out a decent show."

You can hear the "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH"s from the crowd in the arena, cheering LOUD for the Bakugan Brawler's bold words to the man who holds his contract. Vince keeps his calm face and sighs...and Dan continues.

"Face it, Vince...World Championship Wrestling made you WORK FOR YOUR LIVELIHOOD! And you BEAT IT. And you have the trophy to prove it airing on Friday nights...coincidentally...yeah right...against a company's show that YOU aren't fond of. And yet after you BOUGHT them, you got LAZY. And while some was good, sometimes it was BAD. Why? Because no one challenged you. But now you HAVE a challenge, and you want to WCW it. Why? Well we know...you're afraid. You think we're WCW 2.0. The large backing of funds from a generous benefactor who enjoys out sport, the focus on wrestling moreso than 'sports entertainment', the fact that they're beating you in the ratings. You must think we're BAD GUYS! But Vince, here's ANOTHER THING...

...we don't WANT war. CCW doesn't want a war. Hell, WWE doesn't want a war. YOU do. And the rest of your stooges too. We just want to make a great night for the fans. Now of course wars like these excite fans, they sure do! But you want to drive us off the face of the earth because the safe Saturday night spot you got for Animated is slowly slipping. But Mr. McMahon...we just want to provide a show. And YOU should to, not try to make it seem like every other company's an ENEMY. I LOVE CCW and I LOVE WWE. I work my ass off for BOTH! I like TW and I like Gordon and Paige and...can tolerate Zero at times. Can't we do what you and Ted COULDN'T do and SHARE a night? Or is Millionaire Vince's ego too hurt from when TRILLIONAIRE Ted trounced into his product and nearly put him on the street?..."

The crowd cheers LOUDER after that statement as Dan chuckles towards the now quieted Davis and Mr. McMahon. Vince breathes deeply...and Dan picks up his briefcase and heads off.

Davis nods...

...and thumbs downs Dan..

...and Takuya & Takato GRAB him and THROW HIM HARD INTO THE INTERVIEW AREA BACKDROP! Dan goes tumbling into the background, knocking over the decor! Dan yells out, his ribs hurt even MORESO than before. Davis nods towards Dan...

"Yeah, I SERIOUSLY DOUBT you'll be cashing that in tonight. Enjoy the rest of the night." Davis said as the hurt Dan was checked on by medical officials. Vince then IMMEDIATELY commanded them to leave Dan.

"LEAVE HIM! LEAVE HIM! Any of you HELP him and you're TERMINATED." Vince hissed Dan holds his ribs and attempts to stand up...but Vince HIMSELF kicks Dan in the chest and sends him back onto his back, buckled in pain!

"Hey...hey Kuso..." Vince said, "You like TALKING tough, I see?...well I guess you'll enjoy talking tough from outside the arena, hm?..."

Vince McMahon's face then became twisted as he leaned towards Dan...

...YOUUU'RE...FIRED!"

The crowd erupts into a RIOT, BOOING THE CHAIRMAN FOR HIS RECENT ACTIONS!

"WHAT?!" Tarble exclaimed.

"OH YEAH! FIRE THE DISSENTER!" Vegeta exclaimed.

TW's eyes went wide, and began to think as Vince glared at security picking Dan up.

"Oh this is MALARKEY!" Tarble exclaimed.

"No, it's JUSTICE for a man who was VERBALLY ABUSED by an employee!" Moon exclaimed.

"Oh wah-wah, I'm SORRY Mr. McMahon was told something other than the word 'Yes sir!' after a kiss to his rear end" Tarble exclaimed.

"Don't YOU be next, Tarble!" Vegeta said, "Actually...KEEP TALKING, RAT!"

"Um...Mr. McMahon..." TW spoke up, "Um...yeah...thaaat wouldn't be good. Certainly not-"

"Blake, you useless bag of skin, better have a darn good reason for talking or you'll JOIN him..."

Mr. McMahon's words startled TW, but the young GM gulped, "Why not, um...have him...um...OH, why not have Dan have a match? I'll pick an opponent for him to face, and he can face him tonight! Punishment enough?" TW smiled, hoping this would get Vince away from firing Dan. Vince though...and nodded. TW let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes...you're right TW..." Vince said, "Okay, Dan Kuso will fight tonight!...

...for his JOB...

...against opponents of MY choosing..."

TW's shoulders slumped as his idea BACKFIRED. Vince just chuckles and walks towards Dan...

"...Dan Kuso, you'll be fighting for your job. If you lose tonight...you're terminated. It's YOU...versus Taiki Kudo." The crowd boos as Taiki chuckles and rubs his hands together.

..."...and Takato Matsuda..."

..."...and Takuya Kanbara..."

The crowd BOOS The Chairman, who's just chuckling with a smug grin plastered on his face. Dan growls towards Vince while TW groans...

"...A HANDICAP MATCH...and that's NOW...so get to the ring...POOP..." Vince chuckles. Dan is released by the security and simply glares at Digivolution before walking to the ring.

"Oh let me guess, 'Dan deserved that'?" Tarble asked the main Davis supporters, Moon and Vegeta.

"Kid ran his MOUTH more than he should've. Morons who're HURT by Legendary Super Saiyans should stay quiet and never run their mouths in front of better opponents and THE BOSS." Vegeta said. "You can't FAULT Davis either! His reign shouldn't be interrupted by a cash-in from poop trash such as Kuso. And Mr. McMahon...well he SHOULD'VE fired him, but TW saved his tail...but Digivolution WON'T be so merciful."

"Hey don't just INSULT Dan like THAT and make him feel like TRASH." Tarble said, "Lest you forget, he started here!"

"Yeah, and he and a few others...all poop now." Vegeta said. "If Vince NEEDED a Champion to represent us, DAVIS is a good rep! OR Kenelly! I'm going for Kenelly this time, but either way for me!"

"What about-"

"No, shut-up, Tarble. He's a non-factor." Vegeta said.

"The BIG millionaire has ISSUES with competition. How sad." Spin said.

"But it's more than that...he SEES them as WCW...but Dan Kuso DOESN'T need this treatment." Iroh said, "I feel as though Mr. McMahon feels hurt than he sees Dan as a big star there and yet he found Dan first. He feels betrayed in a sense."

"Well THAT isn't what you do to a guy no matter WHAT!" Tarble said, "Because Dan is HURT! He can't COMPETE REGULARLY! Not against three people!"

"Well he SHOULDN'T HAVE RAN HIS MOUTH!" Vegeta said, "Kuso isn't TJ or Steve Austin, so he shouldn't try to BE TJ or Steve Austin!"

"Well this isn't RIGHT, this isn't WELL DESERVED...it's a TRAVESTY that needs to be CORRECTED!" Tarble said.

"Oh quit your WHINING, Tarble! You whiiine aaall daaay about the baaad that happens to some people, just shuuut uuup!" Vegeta exclaimed, "If Kuso hadn't ran his MOUTH, THIS wouldn't have happened!"

"Well nonetheless...NEXT...Kuso...and his career...is on the line!" Iroh exclaimed.

(Commercial)

The US Bakugan Theme played, bringing Dan out, holding his ribs. The Pyrus Brawler raises one fists in the air for the fans, but he's too hurt to do more. The bell rings as Dan high-fives a few fans, trying to save face for them.

Another announcer, a grey teenager with a red flannel jacket, jeans, sneakers, and her hair tied in the back, announces for Bubblegum in a more snarky tone. "The following SCREWJOB is scheduled for one-fall; coming down death row; Dan Kuso!" Marceline, another announcer, declared. Her partner Bubblegum tried to "shush" her.

"Okay, SHE needs to be FIRED as well! What the hell was THAT?" Vegeta exclaimed. "You don't just SAY THAT!"

"Speaking the darn truth is what the vampire queen is DOING." Tarble said.

"I agree with her, this is a lamb leading himself to a slaughter because the butcher ordered him to go..." Spin said.

"Line in the Sand" as the Titantron with Davis, Takuya, Takato, Taiki, & Rika in a club mingling with people shows onscreen. The group then leaves a helicopter and raises their hands together, bringing us to the ramp, where Takuya, Takato, Taiki, & Rika have their hands raised.

_**Evolution is a mystery! **_

_**Full of change that no one sees! **_

_**Clock makes a fool of history! **_

"And his butchers for the night; from Mr. McMahon's corporate offices; The Corporate Stoo-...I mean Digivolution..."

"OH THAT'S IT, I WILL NOT REST UNTIL SHE'S FIRED! WHO IS SHE?" Vegeta asked.

"Marceline, the Vampire Queen and an NXT rookie. And she's doing announcing with her friend Princess Bubblegum tonight! Also on NXT are Finn & Jake, contenders for The Tag Titles on NXT and Tag Champions themselves!" Spin said, "I checked out Florida's Full Sail place to see Sami Zayn and saw these guys too...PUSH SAMI ZAYN! MY AUTHOR PLEADS!"

"Shut up, rodent!" Moon said, "Let's get to this slaughter!"

The bell rings and Taiki starts. Dan circles the ring with Taiki, then the two tie up. Taiki gives Dan a punch to the chest, ending the tie-up. Dan turns around into a Dropkick to the chest! Taiki laughs as Dan holds his chest and coughs. Dan gets up and Taiki backs into a corner. "LET'S JUST END THE MISERY ALREADY!" (Tarble: Oh that PUNT KICK THAT PUT DOWN KAKAROT, SON GOKU! ; Vegeta:...Taiki's...growing on me...Grrr...USE IT! PUT THE SICK DOG DOWN!) Taiki runs forward...

...DAN DODGES IT AND TAIKI CRASHES INTO THE CORNER! Dan then ROLLS HIM UP!

"WHOA WHOA, ROLL-UP! DAN MAY-" Tarble said...

1...

2...

Taiki kicks it...then KNEE DROPS DAN IN THE CHEST!

"The roll-up was all for naught...and Taiki dragging Dan to the corner and tagging Takato." Tarble said, "I just CAN'T-"

"Shut...it...Tarble..." Vegeta said.

"This match is nothing but-OOOOH, THAT VICIOUS STOMP TO THE SKULL, AND NOW TAKATO WAITING FOR A SPINEBUSTER!" Iroh exclaimed.

Dan gets up AND THE SPINEBUSTER CONNECTS! And now Takato's looking for something else. He picks up Dan and goes for The Olympic Slam...but Dan gets behind Takato and BACKSLIDE PIN!

1...

2...

Takato rolls onto his BACK and kicks the che-NO, Dan grabs the foot and TAKES TAKATO DOWN AND PULLS HIM IN FOR THE ANACONDA VICE! AN ANACONDA VICE IN! ANACONDA VICE CINCHED IN!

"OH DAN HAS FIGHT! DAN HAS SOMETHING! DAN SHOWING SOME DARN FIGHT! FIGHTING SPIRIT!" Spin exclaimed, "TAKATO-OH COME ON, THE DAMN TAIKI RAN IN!"

Taiki STOMPS on Kuso's back, and his chest gets the residual pain! Dan gets up AND RECEIVES THE T-KUDO!

"THE DAMN T-KUDO!" Tarble exclaimed.

Dan is laid out on the mat...but he tries to stand up, all while the crowd claps repeatedly for him to get up. Taiki turns around and starts POUNDING the mat! Dan gets to his feet, and Taiki POUNCES...

...Dan throws him off! Taiki turns around and Dan THROWS HIM INTO TAKUYA! He then grabs Taiki and pushes him INTO A SPEAR FROM TAKATO! The Tamer didn't MEAN to strike him, but Dan turns the legal man around and KICKS HIS GUT...

...bends him over and hooks the arms...

...AND NAILS THE PYRUS-PLANT! The crowd cheers BIG for The Brawler as he goes for a pin!

"PIN! PIN! HE'S GOT DIGIVOLUTION!" Tarble exclaimed.

1...

2...

TAKUYA BREAKS THE PIN! AND NOW TAIKI AND TAKATO JUST START POUNDING ON DAN'S CHEST!

"OH THIS IS GROUNDS FOR A DISQUALIFICATION!" Iroh exclaimed, "BUT WE ALL KNOW WHY THIS ISN'T BEING CALLED! EVERYTIME THAT MAN COMES TO A SHOW, SOMEBODY ALWAYS SUFFERS!"

The others get on the apron...and Takato tags in Taiki once more. Taiki gets in the far left corner and crouches on the apron...and Dan holds his ribs.

"Damn DISGUSTING..." Tarble said, "IS THIS WHAT HE WANTS US TO LOOK LIKE? A BUNCH OF PETTY MORONS?"

"YOU DON'T TALK TO YOUR EMPLOYER THAT WAY! NOBODY DOES! ANYONE WHO DOES DESERVES THIS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Taiki runs...

...and the crowd starts CHEERING...

...

CHARLIE BROWN RUNS DOWN THE RAMP AND SLIDES INTO THE RING WITH A STEEL CHAIR...AND THEN WALLOPS TAIKI AS HE RUNS FOR DAN FOR A PUNT! THE CROWD'S IN A FRENZY AS CHARLIE BROWN SLAMS THE CHAIR OVER THE SHOULDER OF TAKUYA AND THE SHOULDER OF TAKATO! DIGIVOLUTION LEAVE THE RING, AND CHARLIE BROWN STANDS TALL AS HE HELPS DAN UP!

"BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" The crowd CHANTS FOR JOY!

"CHARLIE BROWN! CHARLIE BROWN, IN THE IMMORTAL WORDS OF JIM ROSS, OPENED UP A CAN OF WHOOPASS ON THE CORPORATION'S STOOGES!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Oh that TINY PIECE OF CRAP! Mr. McMahon is GRACIOUS ENOUGH to HAND HIM AN UNDESERVED SHOT, AND HE DOES THIS CRAP?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"CHARLIE BROWN CAME IN AND WHUPPED THE BEHINDS OF DIGIVOLUTION, AND THE GROUP IS LIVID!" Iroh exclaimed as "Champion Charlie Brown" played.

"NOW WHY IN THE BLUE HECK WOULD HE DO THIS?!" Moon exclaimed, "NO REASON FOR IT!"

"WELL BROWN OWED HIM FOR THE BROLY ASSIST, SO IT WAS ONLY FAIR HAHAAA!" Tarble exclaimed. "THE CROWD IN A FRENZY AND DIGIVOLUTION ON THE RETREAT! IS THIS WHAT WE'LL SEE LATER TO-"

"CUT THE MUSIC! CUT THE DAMN MUSIC!"

The crowd just BOOED instantly upon hearing Vince's voice.

"Oh no..." Spin said.

Vince McMahon walked out onto the ramp, power walking angrily. "YOU DAMN BRAT! You thought you SAVED Dan? Huh? Thought you SAVED him from the terrors of Digivolution, you big hero?" Vince stood on the ramp and seethed, "Well I got neeews for YOU! As a result of a disqualification, DIGIVOLUTION ARE THE WINNERS! Announce it, vampire! DO IT!"

Marceline groaned...then announced..."The, quote unquote, 'winners'...Mr. McMahon's left cheek kissers and his right cheek kissers, Digivolution..."

The crowd booed that decision as Digivolution taunted and mocked Dan from behind Vince. Lex walked out and chuckled in amusement.

"Oh no...he can't...he just CAN'T." Tarble said, "Dan's a top star here, he's a big name! He STARTED here, dammit! He does Make-A-Wish wishes for kids! He's a former Toon World Champion! He's HISTORY here! Don't DO THIS, YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!"

"Dan Kuso..." Vince said...then...he growled out in bold terms...

_**"YOUUU'RE...FIREEED!"**_

The crowd just spat out the most VENOMOUS of boos, near to what Red nearly got earlier. Vince McMahon just stewed in his anger as Charlie Brown's eyes went wide...because instead of being the hero, he once again was the goat. In the crowd, a young cartoon lady had her hands over her mouth, while a real lady looked on in shock next to her. Charlie Brown shook his head, not wanting to accept the fate...and a live-action man in the crowd shook his head as he looked completely upsetted by the firing. Charlie Brown himself began to tear as he finally realized, once again, he screwed up...

"AHAHAHA, WHAT IS IT THAT LUCY SAYS ABOUT HIM? INSTEAD OF THE HERO, HE'S THE GOAT! HE GOT DAN DISQUALIFIED! YOU MORON! HAHAHA, AND NOW NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH! NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH! HEY-HEY-HEY! GOODBYYYE!" Vegeta cheered.

"NO! How can you CONDONE THIS? THIS ISN'T EVEN A FAIR SHOT! HE WAS INJURED, HE WAS PITTED AGAINST NEAR IMPOSSIBLE ODDS, AND HIS ONLY HELP COULD ONLY DISQUALIFY HIM!" Tarble exclaimed. "HE JUST HATES HEARING THE TRUTH! OUR BOSS ONLY WANTS MEN WHO TELL HIM 'YES' AND 'GOOD IDEA, BOSS' AND KISS HIS ASS EVERYDAY!"

"This is a dark day in our Division..." Iroh said in a foreboding tone, "Ms. Finster, Brock Lesnar, Triple H & Evolution, The Randy Orton Saga, The Civil War...Vince McMahon firing Dan Kuso. All because of the truth. It sets you free, but not like this..."

The ANGRY crowd chanted "YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

"Crowd's LIVID..." Spin said, "AND I DON'T BLAME THEM!"

"Vince has gone TOO FAR..." Iroh said.

"No, he's done right." Sailor said, "Like, if someone spoke out against FIRE LORD ZUKO, or MERCILESS GENERAL IROH, wouldn't THEY be punished?"

"I was ONCE merciless, now I'm MERCIFUL." Iroh said, "And I would NEVER do this to anyone. Let alone my GRANDSON. That is my BROTHER'S personality, not mine! I would NEVER fire a man who was doing WHAT HE LOVED just because he does it in a place I do not enjoy very well! Vince McMahon is doing NOTHING but HURTING his OWN PRODUCT. Fans LOVE DAN! And if you FIRE DAN, you ruin YOUR BIG MARKET! Dan is POPULAR with fans YOUNG AND OLD! Fighting Spirit has GOTTEN OVER since he returned! He had a WRESTLEMANIA MOMENT THIS PAST SUNDAY! He is an ICON RIGHT NOW WITH MANY AWARDS FOR HIS TALENT!"

"Oh just STOP THE WHINING..." Vegeta said.

Charlie Brown was DISTRAUGHT...but Dan just rubbed his head and said, "It's okay, dude, I can handle this." Dan smiled towards Charlie Brown before he exited the ring walked up the ramp. Digivolution chants "NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH! NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH! HEY-HEY-HEY! GOODBYE!" Dan walks by Vince...and then stops. He turns to him, scopes his smug grin, and then scowls at him...and FLIPS HIM THE BIRD ON WWE TELEVISION! The camera shift immediately to Charlie Brown just beside himself, sitting in the near left corner all while the crowd just cheers at Dan's last act of bravado.

"Oh THAT was classy...yeah don't let the door slam your ass on the way out, punk." Vegeta said.

Dan walks up the ramp and Digivolution follows him to the back. Lex follows right behind them, amused by the entire scene. Charlie Brown just said, "No No No no no no no noooooo..." to himself...

"Screw-up." Sailor simply put.

Dan goes backstage, and the roster was either quiet, didn't look at Dan, or just minded their own business. Dan walked by speechless Henry with Dawn & May. The latter, holding an icebag in her hand, got up with tears in her eyes. Dan just hugged her and said, "It'll be okay...it'll be okay..." Dan lifts her head up by her chin...and May looks up at Dan. The two lean into each other...until Davis pulls Dan off of her!

"He said GET OUT, POOP! Leave your 'girlfriend' behind." He exclaimed. Dan just gave Davis the deadliest glare he could express, then walks away from them. The crowd in the arena started growing quiet as it appeared nothing was going to save him. Dan walked by TW, who hung his head down in shame.

"I tried man...I really really tried..." TW said, just completely regretful. Dan looked down and nodded before patting him on the shoulder, reaffirming that he knows he tried his best. Dan leaves TW and walks down the path...and walks into Broly. The crowd cheered for the post-Mania confrontation...

...and Broly just shakes his head. "Even as an enemy of mine, I feel nothing but pity for you, Dan Kuso..." Broly leaves and Dan just sighs. Dan walks along...and walks by a series of legends ranging from Fred Flinstone muttering "What a shame...", George Jetson shaking his head, Hercules sighing, Master Roshi keeping his back turned but clenching his fists in pent-up anger, and TJ Dettweiller, who walks up to Dan.

"Yo...sorry. I KNOW Vince. He's nuts...and I'm sorry a stand-up guy like YOU has to suffer. One of the hardest workers in the business and a fan favorite all-around. It whomps that YOU out of everyone...no, it whomps that ANYONE had to suffer. Look, I wish you luck...and don't let Vince WIN..."

TJ walked away...and Dan looked down and chuckled...then walked on. Suddenly, Chuckie ran towards him with a mic.

"Um-um, Mr. Kuso! Any last words before leaving us? After a six year career here, you were unceremoniously fired. Last...um...words?"

Dan looked at the mic and looked at Chuckie. The crowd began a chant of "No! No! No! No!" Dan spoke...

"...Fighting Spirit DOESN'T die." Dan then smirks, "I know that, you know that, the crowd knows it...Vince apparantly doesn't. I'll show him how hard I'll fight back."

Dan then walks away from Chuckie, and leaves through the parking lot to THUNDEROUS boos from angry fans who want him to stay...

"And so endeth the WWE career of Daniel Kuso. Fighting Spirit...is gone from out building." Tarble said..."Thank you, Mr. McMahon..." he said in a sarcastically bitter tone.

Serena had pep, "Well NEXT UP...SOS Chat with Haruhi Suzumiya! And later, No Holds Barred with TD Kenelly vs. Ben Tennyson! Yaaay!"

"...Oh how I disapprove of the things here sometimes..." Iroh said, "It's a wonderful company...when we're not under a dictatorial period..."

"Well now with the rude teen who YELLED AT AND FLIPPED OFF HIS BOSS-yeah quick to forget that, huh hypocrites?-gone from this family oriented organization, we can get others to do much better jobs. This should be a lesson...NEVER cross your employer." Vegeta said.

"So this is it...WWE looks like a group of petty, lowlife shrewd people. We looks BAD." Tarble said. "The FWAs we won, the praises we got...we won't get anymore because Mr. McMahon has made practically UNTOUCHABLE to anyone else. The new NXT rookies and people who were called up...they're probably confused as to why they signed here. The current stars...wondering how they can WORK for this man. And the legends...wondering HOW they worked for him or why did Mr. McMahon SENIOR let him take over."

"Oh SHUT UP...PLEASE!" Vegeta yelled, "You HYPOCRITES honestly think he DESERVED to stay? He CURSED AND FLIPPED OFF HIS BOSS! He brought up 'poop'! He INSULTED his boss! I'm surprised he wasn't SUED! You don't INSULT your BOSS. You get FIRED when you insult your boss! Vince is a BUSINESSMAN who RUNS A BUSINESS! He has been doing this LONGER than the other people in this business! All the people he's fired...Laurinitus, Bischoff, Ms. Finster...they've done the same! They crossed Mr. McMahon and they got FIRED! Nobody got mad! But 'Danny' does it and it's a damn cardinal sin? Stop having DOUBLE STANDARDS AND THINK FOR A MINUTE! STOOGES! Face or NOT, Dan CROSSED THE LINE! This firing should be the FIRST OF A LIST of things he should've gotten for insubordination, such as BLACKLISTING HIM, but instead we give him a pink slip! Should be GREATFUL. Anyone who disagrees is a HYPOCRITE who probably just supports Charlie Brown and chants for him just because Mr. McMahon hates him! And PLUS...IT'S DAN KUSO! Not Henry Wong! Not Ash Ketchum! Not John Cena! Not CM Punk! DAN KUSO! The company can take losing HIM. We'll be okay."

"This is a travesty...and the crowd knows..." Tarble said as shots of a boy in a Dan Kuso jacket looked in in shock. "We're sorry folks..."

"STOP APOLOGIZING FOR GOOD THINGS!" Vegeta said, "Anyway, we have next up...The SOS Chat with Haruhi Suzumiya! NEXT!"

"We wish you Godspeed, Daniel Kuso..." Iroh said solemnly.

(Commercial)

We come back to the ring, where the set is already made for Haruhi's SOS Chat. Suzumiya is behind her desk while Mikuru makes coffee and Yuki reads a book at a desk. Koizumi stands at the door as a bouncer. Kyon was hurt...due to events on Friday...

"Well it's SOS Chat time! Haruhi said she had a special secret guest, so it's time to reveal the guest!" Tarble said. "But Haruhi HERSELF has had an eventful week! WINNING her FIRST EVER WrestleMania match against her blood rival, Ramona Flowers...getting the tar beat out of her right afterward by Sailor Moon herself with her gang of Outer Senshi. And then THIS would set a spark in her. Moon would go on to TRASH Haruhi's recent career, and say that people have SURPASSED her, that Haruhi got LAZY. She said Haruhi is a SHELL of what her dominant self used to be before people around the business surpassed her. And Haruhi decided to make a name for herself once again, and at The Draft, she attacked Misty, who was telling the world she was pregnant. And Haruhi would have Gwen come down to attack her, but she got away in time. Then on Smackdown, she interviewed THE JOKER, who declared himself The NEXT challenger for The Toon Title after tonight! And Joker would proceed to put her hands on a smart alick Haruhi, prompting Kyon, who is absent with good reason, to rally and attack Joker! But...Joker just spiked him on his head with a Killing Joke. And now Haruhi has some MORE surprises for us tonight!"

"Quite a mouthful." Sailor said, "And I regret nothing I said at Mania. Haruhi needed her edge back. Kissing babies, pandering to her Haruhism fans, marrying a Power Ranger...there's a certain CRED you need to build here! And what she WANTED to be seen as didn't match WHAT SHE WAS DOING. So she needed an overhaul. Glad she didn't just brush off the words of a Hall of Famer and did the right thing for her career."

"Resulting in her attacking a pregant Misty." Spin said.

"Misty's gone, and I'm smiling..." Moon beamed. (Lulz puns)

Haruhi spoke to the loud crowd while her SOS logo appeared at the bottom half of the screen, replacing The WWE logo. "Hello, everyone! Welcome to SOS Chat! (Crowd: MISTY! MISTY! MISTY!) She's gone now, so please be quiet, I have words to say." She said with a smile. The crowd just booed, and began a "BEYOTCH! BEYOTCH! BEYOTCH! BEYOTCH!" chant.

"Haha, fans VERY vocal here for Haruhi." Tarble said.

"They need to be respectful..." Vegeta said.

"Well folks, tonight is SOS Chat! And in SOS Chat, we interview the people who MATTER. We take on the TOUGH guests and tackle TOUGHER questions! Such as Wolfgang *Boos*...Ramona *Boos*...Joker *Cheers*...and tonight, I bring to you what you've been waiting for! My GUEST at this time! SUCCESSFUL...POWERFUL...MADE AN IMPACT IN THIS BUSINESS...FUTURE HALL OF FAMER...COOOME ON OUT..."

Haruhi pointed to the stage, waiting for an entrance. The person hadn't come out yet, and the crowd was getting antsy...

"Who is it?..." Spin asked.

Haruhi continued to point...

...

...

...

"ME!"

"Wait, HUH?" Spin exclaimed in confusion.

"What's she saying?" Tarble asked.

"I am the SPECIAL GUEST for SOS Chat! Because NOBODY'S had a more eventful week than ME!" The crowd just BOOED Haruhi for being so conceited as to book HERSELF as the special guest!

"Oh how exciting. HARUHI'S her OWN guest." Tarble said. "THAT'S not narcissistic."

"Haha, SHE'S her own guest?" Sailor said in wonder, "Well now THIS'LL be interesting! Wonder what she's gonna say..."

Haruhi sits on a stool and speaks on the mic. "I am hosting myself...the DESERVING Talk Show of the Year, SOS Chat, just couldn't beeear to hear Deadpool...or Itachi...or Raimundo...or Naruto...or even the others. Ooohoho, no, they aren't interesting. No, the TRUE interest is ME. Because my week has been HECTIC. So sit down and listen, my loving audience, to my little Q&A to...myself...hahaha."

Haruhi gets out her index cards, while the peeved crowd chants "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! SHUT YOUR MOUTH! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!", but Haruhi ignores them and starts up.

"Haruhi...ahem..." She said, "...Many call your win at WrestleMania a fluke. Do you agree?"

She threw the card away and began to answer, "Well...no!" Haruhi said, "Chalk my win up to stupid rookies and veteran wiles! I had GREAT ring awareness that night and that helped me pick up the win, even in a daze as I was when I moved. And right now, I am 1 and 0 at WrestleMania."

The crowd boos, chanting "BS! BS! BS!"

"That IS a good cover-up reply." Vegeta chuckled.

Haruhi then read another card, "Haruhi...Moon's words after your match. How have they affected you"

"Yeah I'm curious." Moon said.

Haruhi threw the card away and answered. "Well...Moon, after The Outsiders beat the snot out of me when I won, gave me a speech. And it hurt a bit. I wanted to rip her head off. Who is SHE to tell ME, Haruhi Suzumiya, that she doesn't HAVE IT anymore? But then...it hit me. She was right. Sailor Moon was right. I am NOT in the best years of my career. I am not the dominant woman that I once was! I was a DUAL WOMEN'S CHAMPION OF CASZ AND AWF! The FIRST of my kind! I defended BOTH Belts at The Clash! I was signed to WWE! I DOMINATED AWF's Women scene! I dominated CASZ's Women scene!

...but then that changed. It all began to change." The crowd just continued booing Haruhi during her promo...and the lady continued. "I lost my Title shot in The Championship Scramble...my AWF Women's Title, or at the time, Shojo Title...and then I lost my CASZ Women's Title. THEN AWF stops featuring me in the company. Then CASZ relegated me to being some strange LOVER of Kazuhiza's kid! A fling that at the time seemed fun...but turned creepy. THEN they RELEASE ME! The company that I was first featured in...RELEASED me. And where have I been? Stuck feuding with a girl who's never been worth...my...time. And my WrestleMania win? Marred by talks of it being a FLUKE. Well I am no fluke...but you moronic little mouthbreathers seem to continue to repeat that word. Well after THAT, I'm attacked by MOON'S squad! And then she gives me my 'Reason You Suck' Speech. And y'know what..."

Haruhi gets off her stool, then walks to the ropes and exits the ring near the commentary table. She makes her way over to the table and walks over to Moon.

"...What do you want, Suzumiya?..." Moon asked, staying on the defensive.

Haruhi reached over the table...and SHOOK Moon's hand. "Sailor Moon...THANK YOU. I know we've NEVER seen eye to eye...we've never been the best of friends...but I respect your career and I respect THIS help you've given me."

Moon, thoroughly shocked, just smirks and shakes back. "Haha...thanks, Haruhi...I know my methods are strange and tough, but it's how I help my children."

Haruhi spoke, "Sailor Moon HELPED ME SEE...that my career was in a downward spiral. That these NEW people are taking OVER. The Young Gwens, the Old Gwens, The Riveras, the Korras, The Takenouchis, the others...they're SURPASSING ME because I've stayed STAGNANT. I haven't been being myself. I've been pandering to the Haruhism Movement, relying on my name power to get me places, thinking that I was the BEST of all time without doing anything. I was a MESS a month ago! Heck, I was a mess last week! I was a mess at Mania...before Moon spoke. I took her words...and I am NOW COMING BACK. My career isn't going to be forgotten in the rubble of the past! The Samus Arans, The Agent Texs, The Toph Bei Fongs, The Coco Bandicoots, The Mistys, The Peachs...all of those old news stars will NOT have me to bum around with! I want to be a SAILOR MOON." The crowd booed Haruhi upon saying that, but Moon nodded and smiled wide. "I want to be a TOP NAME even after TWENTY YEARS of doing this! I ruled last year. That was my kingdom. That was my time. Those older names I mentioned only got a few months to a year to make their careers known. And where are they now? Who cares? IF I WANT TO BE GREAT, I HAVE TO GET MY NAME OUT THERE AND MAKE MYSELF THE THREAT THAT I AM! And so I made Misty...Momma Misty...Victim ONE. She was on her way out...and I knew I'd miss the baby shower. So why not give The Ketchums my gift in advance? Hahaha...Misty was first, and she won't be coming around here anymore for a looong time! And that will be anyone's fate if they decide to mess with me. Y'see...I won't be brought DOWN by anyone else on this roster, anyone I know, anyone in other companies. I am in it for HARUHI SUZUMIYA, FUTURE TOON WOMEN'S CHAMPION!"

The crowd, ever the hater of Suzumiya, chanted "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!", while the lady basked in the reaction.

"She took my advice and she feels rejuvenated. I know, I'm a genius. I restarted a stagnate career as my last act as Champion!" Sailor said.

"A more motivated, violent Haruhi spells danger for Gwen at Fallout..." Tarble said.

Haruhi picked up an index card..."Last question...Haruhi...what do you have against Gwen? Why do you think YOU'LL walk out of Fallout as Champion?"

Haruhi threw the card away and smiled. "Well...Gwen, while I applaud her for getting a Mania moment...she isn't a hero. She's a phony." BOOING rockets higher after THAT statement, and Haruhi brushes the fans' reactions off, "Blah blah whatever! She ISN'T. I won BY MYSELF at WrestleMania and I get no praise! Gwen gets a couple of executive orders, Commander Duke, and EVERY WWE Diva in existence by her side and suddenly she's seen as a HERO. She BARELY did anything! At least I did something BY MYSELF."

The crowd boos Haruhi non-stop, while Moon nods.

"THANK YOU! Gwen needed an ARMY to stop me." Moon said, "I am STILL dominant and I RETIRED dominant, thank you very much."

Haruhi shook her head, "But no, my solo win was overshadowed because someone decided to get off their butt and do some in-ring work for Mania. I worked MY schedule for the five weeks to Mania! Gwen gets one good match with The Senshi Washout, where I'm not sure WHO carried WHO, and apparantly I'm supposed to buy her as a talent? Don't see it. Or when Moon beat her down...I bet she was already okay. I bet she could've returned. But she stayed to take a break. Stayed in Bellwood for some R&R and then came back to steal the spotlight. Well, ma'am, not from me. Not now. Moon's words lit a fire under ME. And I told you to your FACE that you were no hero! And at Fallout, I EXPOSE the talentless fraud and show the world that I AM revived! And I show the new kids like baby Gwen, little Joan, young Rukia, and even old woman Sora along with the others that I am about to retake MY spot as top woma-"

The Omniverse theme plays for The NEW Women's Champion! The relieved crowd gets on their feet as Gwen walks down the ramp, her Belt on her shoulder, much to Haruhi's chagrin.

"The crowd on their feet! Haruhi Suzumiya must be angry! Gwen Tennyson, NEW Women's Champion, coming out to confront Haruhi OFFICIALLY for the first time!" Iroh said.

"Gwen Tennyson, defeating Sailor Moon at WrestleMania! She had her Rumble shot nearly taken after Moon gave her a concussion in March. And The Outer Senshi, by Mania, had eliminated every last possible contender for their Belt. And after cheating Granny Goodness, she literally destroyed The Title Belt with her group. And that's when the war was WON by Moon. However, Duke RESTARTED a newer war, and gave Moon a NEW Belt to defend against a RETURNING Gwen! And after some help from Goodness getting Moon back into the ring, Gwen would become Champion." Tarble said.

Sailor kept quiet...and Vegeta patted her back and doused a bottle of water in Tarble's face.

"ACK! PBBBLT! WHAT THE-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY DECORUM? THERE'S A HALL OF FAMER WITH FEELINGS RIGHT HERE YOU DISREPECTFUL TRIPE!" Vegeta said, "Moon...it took an ARMY of women to stop you. It took five women to destroy a Division. YOU are the greatest female to lace up boots."

Sailor Moon nodded..."Yeah...yeah I KNOW I am." She said, "Heck yeah I am! GREATEST of ALL TIME!"

"Oh...gee...she's better." Spin said.

"Yip yip yippee." Tarble spun his finger around unenthusiatically.

Gwen gets into the ring, mic in hand, and walks towards Haruhi. The latter, however, speaks out first, "I never INVITED you to MY show. Get out now, little lady, and I won't HURT you."

Gwen raised an eyebrow..."Haruhi...'hurt me'? No, see, you can't hurt me. Not after this incredible high I've been on this week. I'm The NEW TOON WOMEN'S CHAMPION! And I've been celebrating NON-STOP about my FIRST Championship Belt!" The crowd cheers alongside Gwen, who then makes a side glance to Moon and waves. The Hall of Famer stewed at her seat.

"Oh SCREW YOU, brat! You needed AN ENTIRE ROSTER TO PUT DOWN QUEEN QONG!" Moon exclaimed.

"Love you too, Usagi!" Gwen waved with her fingers. She then turned back to Haruhi. "Haruhi, what I got from this 'Q&A' is that you're conceited and nobody in this arena really has an interest in hearing you talk..." the crowd VEHEMENTLY agrees with that statement, "Well maybe Moon does, but a monkey could mention her name and she'd be interested. She's an attention whore like that."

The crowd laughs a bit, while Moon shakes her head and starts yelling out, "MAKE ANOTHER JOKE! MAKE ANOTHER JOKE!"

"Our new Champion making light of Moon here and giving Haruhi a hard time here." Iroh chuckled.

"CLASSLESS! All women named Gwen Tennyson are CLASSLESS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Gwen laughs with the crowd, but then turns back to Haruhi, a bit more serious. "I see you're saying I'm no hero. And I understand. I never did fight Moon by myself. I had lots of help. I know that! But see the mistake you made Haruhi was thinking that I AUTOMATICALLY called myself a hero. See, I never said myself that I was a hero! YOU said it...fans said it...the girls in the back said it. I never said it and meant it. I KNOW it was a Division effort. Fan favorite, fan hated, in-between, alumni, veteran, legends...we were all SICK of Moon's crap in the locker-room, burying our women for so long. We TOGETHER took back control of the locker-room. And we TOGETHER put down Moon. *Crowd cheers louder* So no, I'm no hero...the DIVISION did it together...but I AM Toon Women's Champion, and deservedly so."

The crowd clapped for Gwen, and a growing "GWEN! GWEN! GWEN! GWEN!" chant grew...but suddenly, as with all post-Mania crowds, it began to descend into chaos as "SAILOR MOON! SAILOR MOON! SAILOR MOON!" chants rang out and dueled with Gwen's chants.

"Hahaha...even the CROWD knows I'm the best." Moon said. "Is this what it's like?"

Vegeta chuckled, "The 'Vegeta' chants never get old. Fans KNOW who's a legend and who deserves some damn respect. Welcome to hardcore wrestling fan territory, Moon!"

"Well Gwen isn't phased by the chants, but Haruhi is getting highly irritated." Iroh said.

"Alright, Gwen, you're CHAMPION. ConGRATS!...enjoy your three week honeymoon, because I'm knocking you BACK to the real world at Fallout! You shouldn't STAND in the way of the Suzumiya bullet. I'll go right THROUGH YOU to get that Belt. I came too far in my career to be forgotten because my first two companies don't want me. I'll make my CAREER here from now on, and you're victim Number TWO of Haruhi V2! And when I'm holding MY new Belt and kick you out the ring...I'm going to give my friend Moon some thanks...I'm going home to my loving new husband and hugging him tightly...and we're gonna watch the replay of my Title win and put my Gold Belt on my mantle. You?...well I'm sure Misty's getting lonely by herself. So Gwen...cut the jokes...before I cut YOU..."

Crowd: OOOOOOOOOOH...

"Real talk from the challenger!" Vegeta said. "The TRUE veteran telling Gwen to keep her mouth shut and to fear the new Haruhi. And THAT she should."

"I agree, she's a deadly one that Haruhi. ALWAYS wants her way." Iroh said.

Gwen nods her head and looks down, as if contemplating. She then looks up at Haruhi..."Okay...here's some reality for you. I am Toon Women's Champion *Cheers*...it took me eight years to win this Belt...eight long years. I started as a manager for my cocky cousin...and I became a masked superhero that had a future until THAT blond grave keeper at that table *points to Moon* put me down and HELD me down like all the other girls at the time liken Yumi and Pucca. I came back and couldn't win a darn thing...everytime I was close to winning The Belt, I failed. But I never stopped. I kept working, knowing I'd climb the ladder. And with a little help, some training, and guidance, spoiler alert..." Gwen raises her Title Belt high into the air, "...I did it." The crowd cheers at the display, and Gwen lowers her Belt. "I endured all that time...and I won. And I'm on the biggest high of my life, and I have NO plans of going down soon. So Haruhi, you wanna get in your bullet train and take your ego trip through me? (Crowd: BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN!) Allow ME to detour you ELSEWHERE because nobody's taking THIS away from me after I spent nearly a decade getting here."

The crowd cheered for Gwen's words, receptive to her long journey to The Belt.

"Strong words from our Champion." Tarble said, "Took her too long to get there just to lose it all."

"And you attacking a pregnant Misty...who by the way, helped in training me and was like my locker-room mother for all these years...you ruining my match with Lucy on Smackdown last night...you're trying to make this personal, I see. Well if you wanted all of me...why didn't you say so?..." Gwen threw her Title onto the ground and got closer to Haruhi, enticing the crowd with a fight. Haruhi glared daggers right back at Gwen while clenching her fists for a fight.

"Ooooooh...the ladies are priiimed and ready for a scrap!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Let's get a Fallout preview!"

Moon, however, raged, "HEY! YOU DROPPED AND DISRESPECTED THE DAMN TITLE BELT? HOW DARE YOU?"

"Hey, how about you keep your scrawny behind right there at your table and STAY OUT OF IT!" Gwen exclaimed to Moon, who took got increasingly angrier.

"...Excuse me..." Moon said, taking off her headset. The crowd got HYPED as Moon stood up at the table and splayed her arms out while exclaiming, "DO YOU WANT TO SETTLE THIS?! DO YOU?!" Gwen pushed Haruhi aside and yelled back, "COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"Oooh no..." Tarble said, "This is NOT good."

The crowd chanted "MOON! MOON! MOON!", while Vegeta laughed.

"Hahaha, she KNOWS Moon would whup her butt something FIERCE. Come over HERE, Tennyson. Fight her!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Moon and Gwen argued non-stop...and Moon started stepping towards the ring, MUCH to the crowd's anticipation!

"OOOH ARE WE ABOUT TO SEE MOON IMMEDIATELY COME OUT OF RETIREMENT?! THIS IS CRAZY!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Oooh she's going back to the ring? Gwen's gonna SLAUGHTER her!" Spin said.

"Don't say that immediately, Spin, because Moon's a Hall of Fame striker. Wouldn't put her down due to retirement." Iroh said.

"But a fired up Gwen's just-OOOH HARUHI!" Spin exclaimed as-

HARUHI SLAMS THE TITLE BELT OVER THE BACK OF GWEN'S HEAD!

"THAT TITLE BELT OVER THE SKULL OF GWEN! THE CHAMPION'S DOWN, AND HARUHI TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THE DISTRACTION!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Should've kept her eyes on the ring, NOT the ringSIDE." Vegeta said.

Moon sat back down to her seat, a smirk creeping onto her face as she puts on her headset. "Veteran psychology 101...take advantage of a girl's emotions. Check and mate." She said. "And now Haruhi's taking advantage!"

Haruhi picks Gwen up and screams into her face, yelling "NEEEVER LEAVE ME UNATTENDED, LITTLE GIRL! NEVER THINK OF ME AS SECOND PLACE, ONLY THE TOP PRIZE! AND NEVER COME ON MY SHOW UNANNOUNCED AGAIN!" She then puts her on her shoulders.

"The limp Champion on the shoulders of Haruhi! And she must be going for that Fireman's Carry Bulldog she called The MysticDog, but now she calls it..."

Haruhi then DELIVERS The Fireman's Carry Bulldog to Gwen FACE FIRST ONTO THE BELT!

"...The Save Your Soul, The SYS!" Tarble exclaimed as the move connected, "And what a devastating move! Gwen's out of it..."

"That's what she gets for disturbing the peace. Gwen's got some huge obstacles to overcome before she can be a TRUE credible Champion. I don't see it right now. Losing to Lucy on Smackdown, losing in that Mixed Tag Match on Main Event..." Vegeta said.

"BOTH losses due to interference...either from Ben with TD on Main Event or Haruhi herself on Smackdown." Tarble said, "Gwen is hardly 'uncredible'."

Haruhi tells Mikuru to come over to her while she flips Gwen over. Mikuru hears Haruhi's orders...and gets on her knees and slaps the mat "1-2-3" for Haruhi. The SOS Brigade leader gets up, Gwen's Title in hands, and raises it high into the air.

"Adding INSULT to injury, the mock three count to drive home the point that this could be Haruhi's match here at Fallout." Tarble said.

"Well Haruhi Suzumiya has proven that she can be the deadly SOS Brigade leader when she wants to be, and we may be getting the new Haruhi full force at Fallout. We may see a new Champion if this keeps up." Iroh said. "Of course, Gwen needs to keep her wits about her."

"What wits? Her nitwits? Hahaha...she fell for my 'ole bait hook, line, and sinker. Like I'd come out of retirement for HER. Be real." Moon said, "At Fallout, we're looking at a NEW Champion, Game, Set & Match!...if you don't mind, Prince."

"Please...I'd rather YOU say it than the gaggle of jackasses who STEAL it without permission." Vegeta said, "MY line. WrestleMania VI! Coined it and made it legend...wait for it...dary. That was for a budding commentator making two worthless chumps look decent everyday."

"Haruhi Suzumiya...will she win The Title? Or will Gwen find a way to counteract her new improved self?" Tarble said as Haruhi stood over Gwen.

The show then went to the back...

...where Charlie Brown stumbled around, depressed. He got Dan FIRED...and Brown just felt guilty. Meanwhile, Linus was meditating over The Great Pumpkin. The boy got a decent amount of cheers that mixed with his boos from the crowd in the arena. He opened an eye and looked at Charlie Brown.

"Charlie Brown, why so glum?..." Linus asked him. "On this glorious day that The Great Pumpkin has made, there is no reason to be upset."

Charlie Brown stumbled around and turned to Linus. "...Linus...I'm a screw-up...I ruined Dan's career here...he probably hates me...everyone I bet hates me...but what's new?...I always find ways to ruin things...I don't wanna be a Champion now...I can't be Champion of a locker-room that wants me to die...plus, my psychiatrist told me that I needed to just face facts that Mr. McMahon won...Davis is gonna win..."

Lucy walked by, flicking a nickel into the air. Linus rolls his eyes..."Charlie Brown, your psychiatrist needs her license reviewed." He said, "Plus why are you giving up already? The match hasn't happened yet. Aren't you normally the optimist of our gang? Even when everything's too...desparate?"

"Linus...it's obvious I'm losing here. It isn't like baseball with nine innings to make a comeback in. This is wrestling...and too many factors ride with Davis. Stable...corporate meddling...he's a former Champion himself. He's the true prototype of what Mr. McMahon wants. I can't compete with that..."

"Charlie Brown, it's just like with The Little Red Haired Girl...you always say you'll do it...then you change your mind because you keep doubting yourself. You can win it. I mean I beat Henry Wong for The Belt. Why in the name of The Great Pumpkin can't you beat Davis and TD? You need to stop selling yourself short all the time here. You've won Hardcore, Tag, and Intercontinental Gold here. You can be a GRAND SLAM WINNER! Isn't that good? Doesn't that sound enticing? You can be a locker-room leader! Everyone would give you respect! And the fans...they've been chanting your name all night. They've been wearing your shirt all night. You want to prove to the world you're a star and give the fans the best night ever? Or you wanna prove to Mr. McMahon that he was right and that you can't hang with the best of the world? Everyone we've ever met is even in the audience watching. Every Peanut Gang member, friend, and rival we've seen since 1950. You wanna let them down too?"

Charlie Brown looked down and sighed..."...Linus...I'm just being real. There's no reason I can win! Look at me! I'm a wreck! I got hurt earlier by Digivolution! And do you not know the history? The Rock, Gary Oak, Tai Kamiya, Triple H, Stone Cold...you align yourself with Vince McMahon, you're a guaranteed CHAMPION. No ifs, ands, nor buts. He's The Corporate Champion. He's the perfect face for WWE Animated. He's handsome, charismatic, good with people, great on the mic, great in the ring, a future Hall of Famer, longest reigning Tag Team Champion. I don't stack against that very well. I can't do this! I don't wanna disappoint the fans but no matter what they'll be disappointed."

"But you haven't TRIED, Charlie Brown! You did this with The Red Haired Girl! You NEVER tried, and she just got away over and over again. And with this, you're not even going to TRY? You're going to let this once in a lifetime opportunity to win a Belt, get the history making moment, win something big for once in your 60 plus years of existence, and prove the egomaniac Mr. McMahon wrong just GET AWAY because once again you can't even muster up any form of courage?"

Linus glared at Charlie Brown, once again peeved at his old friend's lack of confidence. But Linus was a bit more peeved than usual about this. Charlie Brown was about to give up a World Title shot..."...Well?...are you just gonna walk away like always?...or give up because the machine...The Authority...The Corporation...Digivolution...Vince McMahon...are giving you a hard time?"

Charlie Brown was silent...but..."...Linus I can't...I just wanna go back to the middle of the card...just not worry about this anymore. I'm stressed..."

Linus's right eye twitched, and he looked as if he was going to explode...but then he took a deep breath and shook his head in disappointment.

"Charlie Brown...congratulations. You've thoroughly convinced me that my dear best friend is an invertabrate, because no human can be so spineless. I have had issues earlier this year...and you never saw ME give up. But you get a World Title shot and all of a sudden it's 'Woe is me'. Charlie Brown, ever since this whole thing with you started last month, you've gone back and forth on the 'I wanna be big/I wanna give up' scale. Quite frankly, Charlie Brown...I'm going to be honest, I'm done...I want to see you succeed. I really do. I want to see you kick the football one day, and you never quit trusting Lucy. I want to see you fly a kite successfully, and you never stop trying during kite season. I want to see you finally eat at lunch with everyone else, and maybe you will. I want to see you win a baseball game, and he our team may win one day. I'll stay invested in those a little longer. But I'm convinced that anything that takes courage, you're too...GUTLESS...to do. Maybe Lucy was always right. Maybe Violet & Patty was always right. Maybe Peppermint Patty was right. Maybe Vegeta's right. Maybe Moon's right. Maybe Davis is right. Maybe Mr. McMahon's right. You're too wishy-washy, too much of a failure face, never will be face of Animated, not best for business, and never will be World Champion. And why not believe it? YOU aren't proving any of them wrong, so it MUST be truth. Maybe Sackboy's stupid for having you as a role model. Maybe Emerl is dumb for wanting to team with you. Maybe Tidus, Alveraz, Spin, and David are morons for encouraging you. Maybe I'M stupid for being your best friend and always trying to make you feel better. Maybe The entire Peanuts cast are idiots for coming to support you. Maybe Emmy's a jackwagon for wanting to be your girlfriend. Maybe Dan's a nitwit for helping you weeks ago. Maybe Red is a hollow head for giving you the spot. And maybe the fans are all a gaggle of deadbolts for chanting your name week in and week out. And maybe Davis IS the face of WWE Animated. Face/Heel conventions be darned, I'll always be your friend, Charlie Brown...but I think Vince chose right. See ya...blockhead."

Linus shook his head and left Charlie Brown, going the opposite way CB came. The boy's expression turned sadder as he slumped down a wall and just stared off at the wall across from him. He was too distraught to move, too sad to walk, and too beaten up to talk. But he finally mustered up some words..."That stuff never works...just believing in someone is a fairy tail. But they all wanna see me go. But I can't compete with them. And now my best friend hates me. I should've never have even tried to reach this high. Oh Good Grief, I just screwed MYSELF over." Charlie Brown just lied on the floor...and Snoopy saw him. The dog tapped his foot and motioned for him to start training. He then showed Charlie Brown his new manager outfit.

Charlie Brown sighed..."Snoopy, I'm not going out there...people may believe in me, but that's fairy tale stuff. I think me facing TD and a Corporate Champion isn't good for my self-esteem cause I'm going to get embarrassed by a former World Champion with corporate backing. I mean...The Rock...Stone Cold...Gary Oak...Tai Kamiya...legends who prospered as World Champions under Mr. McMahon. Davis is gonna join that list. I can't fight consistency."

Snoopy growled angrily at Charlie Brown and KICKED his leg before chewing him out in his little dog-ish language. Most likely he was giving him a speech similar to Linus's. Snoopy then motioned that he gave up and walked away. And the poor kid lied on the floor...

"Good Grief..."

"Yeah, that's the boy they chant. Seriously? I've seen KRILLIN have more motivation." Vegeta shook his head, "I have never seen a more poor excuse for a wrestler in my LIFE. He gets an undeserved Title shot HANDED to him by Red...then an undeserved Title Match HANDED to him by the Mr. McMahon...and he's giving UP? No...no...no, I'm not buying him anymore. And neither should you. If you SUPPORT him, you're as stupid as he is. Because supporting a guy who can't support HIMSELF is like supporting a table with no legs. Just let it drop because there's no point in holding it up."

"You know how he is, brother. He's-"

"NO EXCUSES! Never in my YEARS in this business have I seen this! NO ONE is like this! Give Foley some credit, he never did THIS. He at least knew in his screwed up little head he was a Champion. He had a Champion's MENTALITY. And that's BIG. Psychology is HUGE in this world. This kid doesn't even have a wrestler's mentality. He gives up to easy. He goes back and forth between wanting to succeed and giving up. I've tuned out from him. He wants to run...more power to him. Davis vs. TD will be a CLINIC between two CONFIDENT SUPERSTARS who KNOW they're Champions." Vegeta said.

Iroh spoke up, "Vegeta, he's a child with confidence issues. He just needs-"

"Emmy's SIX...The Dragon Kids FOUR and SIX...Linus is nearly his age as well...you know how many teenagers, the most insecure people in the world, are in Fiction Wrestling? No excuse for him!" Vegeta said.

Spin spoke up, "But how can you honestly say that he isn't a Champion? I mean I've lost some confidence sometimes, but-"

"-but you always get it back. He NEVER gets it back without some long episode of confidence building. His friends are sick of it. I'm sick of hearing about his issues. And fans of Charlie Brown, ask yourself...why support a person who would walk out on you just because 'HE'S scared'?...REPEATEDLY, might I add?..." Vegeta asked. "It's like a girlfriend going back to a terrible boyfriend. He doesn't care about making the fans happy or giving them a show...he doesn't care about being an all-time great...he's just afraid of looking like a loser. And Charlie Brown...from how you act...I say you've already done just that. I say all this from an objective standpoint. I say, not as Mr. McMahon's employee or a commentator...I say this as a former fulltime wrestler, a fighter, and as a PROUD SAIYAN who DESPISES the weak...that whoever still SUPPORTS him after all that THAT...is a moron and a blockhead themselves."

Tarble, Spin, and surprisingly even Iroh kept silent...Vegeta proved his point. The saddened crowd just looked at the 'Tron forlorn. Several shots of kids in yellow shirts with black zig-zags looking on in worry are shown. A guy is shown sighing, another guy is shown taking off his Charlie Brown shirt, while a woman is shown visibly sobbing.

"...Well up next-oh my the crowd's quieted down-is Ben Tennyson vs. TD Kenelly. A CERTIFIED brutal encounter, will Ben put down the rookie? Or will TD finally BEAT the veteran and prove to him that he's the next big thing?" Tarble said, "We'll find out...NEXT!"

"Oooh man, happy for this one! Stay tuned!" Vegeta said as the show faded to commercial.

(Commercial)

The Stapler arena in ToonTown was a tad quiet...and yet they were eager for the next match...

Tarble spoke up, "Alright guys, next up we have-"

BUT Tarble was cut off as "Heroes" by Jim Johnston plays to growing boos. The WTTT comes onto the rap, holding their Title Belts and FWAs in their hands.

"Huh? What are THEY doing here?..." Tarble asked.

"I have no idea..." Iroh said.

The WTTT walks down the ramp, the boos now transitioning into a mix of cheers and boos.

"The WTTT, as you can see, are The NEW Toon Tag Team Champions! At WrestleMania 29, The World's Toughest Tag Team WON The Toon Tag Team Championships in what could be called heartwarming moment, especially when Souichi, the one who brought them into the main show after they were eliminated in Tag Team NXT, came out to embrace his team." Tarble said, "The proclaimed 'Most Violent Tag Match in WWE History' won by REJECTS called WIMPS from a book."

"And The WTTT are out here...and Greg has a mic right here, folks. Going to hear something big it seems." Iroh said as Greg brought the mic to his mouth.

"Last week, we left Animated as NXT Dropouts...and we enter TODAY...on Animated 2.0 as The World's Toughest Tag Team Champions! And so we come to you, as the winners of WWE's most BRUTAL Tag Team Match! We have established ourselves as GREATER than any team before us with this win, and will continue to establish ourselves as the GREATEST team of all time!" Greg said, to a growing amount of boos towards him.

"QUITE the bold proclamation, I see." Tarble said.

"Well when you've GOT IT..." Vegeta said.

"There have been teams such as Edge & Christian...*Crowd cheers*...Michaels & HHH, DX *Crowd cheers*...Bad to the Fur *Crowd cheers*...Tiencha...*Crowd cheers*...Mask & Ventura *Crowd cheers*...The 2D Power Trip *Crowd cheers*...Davis & TK...Extreme Team, Hardys, Dudleys, Team 2D, Batman & Superman, Linus-Brown-Schroeder, Tito & Theo, New Age Outlaws, Demolition, The Elrics-YOU BRING THEM ALL UP...AND WE WILL TELL YOU HOW MUCH BETTER WE ARE!" The crowd boos this statement as Greg shoulders his Title. "We are The WORLD'S TOUGHEST TAG TEAM CHAMPIOOONS! And we have ESTABLISHED ourselves as GREATS ALREADY! And we've only just begun, because we will CONTINUE to show to everyone that our name isn't a simple thing we made up, it's THE TRUTH BECAUSE WE ARE THE T.R.U.T.H.! And it doesn't matter if you're a couple of overused anthros, a couple of giants with tiny brains, morons from a Cul-De-Sac, a couple of idiots in Peach Creek, or two guys playing psycho with each other that, soooooon enough, will LEARN why we are who we are! NO TEAM COMPARES TO THE WORLD'S...TOUGHEST...TAG...TEAM...CHAMPIONS!"

The crowd boos loud, now fully regenerated, as Greg smirks after a loud declaration.

"WOW...now THAT was powerful." Vegeta said, "Gotta have confidence here if you wanna make it, and Greg OOZES confidence!"

"And of course the 'psychos' they're referring to, being Frozen Asylum of NCW that The WTTT will face at The NCW-WWE show." Tarble said, "Peculiar because Jason Krueger is Rookie Revolution just like The WTTT."

"So tonight, we want to show the world and a certain team how TOUGH WE ARE! You can "GORE! GORE! GORE!" all you want! You can unlock a dark side and swing around a chair! Because strength and brutality doesn't matter if you're opponents are SMARTER than you! And tonight, and in a few weeks time, we will SHOW OFF how SMART we are! You can hide behind your mutants, your boss, send the crowd after us! I doubt we'll get a warm reception! And you know what, our predecessors didn't love WWE during One Night Stand '06, so I DOUBT we'll get a warm and fuzzy reception OURSELVES. But we'll walk into your turd and we'll listen to the crowd, and if they spit on us, we spit BACK. They hit, we hit BACK! Being TOUGH is more than being a fighter, it's knowing when to stand up for yourself, and we will DO JUST THAT! So keep a spot in the ring warm for us, Frozen. But for now...we will allow ANYONE to come out here and take The Toughest Challenge in their life and fight us! So c'mon out! C'mon! Any team that wants to make a name for themselves, c'mon out! We'll make you look like stars near the level under us!"

Greg smirked as he walked around the ring, taking his Belt off his shoulder and looking onto the ramp. The crowd booed Greg & Rowley for taking up Ben vs. TD's time, chanting "NO DQ! NO DQ! NO DQ! NO DQ!"

"Ah we can see Ben cream a little turd any old day! But This kind of challenge is ONCE in a lifetime!" Greg said.

"They're preempting the match!" Tarble said, "Ben vs. TD!"

"Well I don't like that, because I want to see that No DQ match." Vegeta said, "But this match may be just as good. I can guarantee it!"

"Who will challenge is the question?" Iroh asked.

Greg nodded. "I know I know! We're a fearsome duo! No need to remind me! But c'mon, guys! You're THAT nervous?..." Greg rubbed his chin..."Okay okay...how about THIS: impromptu fight right now...

...and we put up The Toon Tag Team Championships!"

"WHOOOA!" Tarble exclaimed, the crowd going CRAZY for that idea!

"HAHAHA, MAN, THEY WANT TO MAKE A SHOW!" Moon exclaimed, "SOMEBODY HAS TO COME OUT NOW!"

"YOU BET THEY DO!" Spin exclaimed, "SOMEBODY MAY NEED TO SHUT THEM UP!"

"OH BUT WHO SHALL ANSWER THE CALL OF THE WTTT?!" Iroh exclaimed, "THIS CAN'T BE PASSED UP!"

"ANYBODY IN THE RANGE OF MY VOICE, COME TO THIIIS RIIING!" Greg exclaimed, "CLAIM YOUR FREE TAG TITLE MATCH!"

The crowd, FINALLY alive again, awaits the challengers eagerly. Some members in the crowd are shown trying to get to the ring, wanting shots!

"OOOH MAN, I AM EAGER TO SEE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"But this may BITE The WTTT on the butt! For they could get ANYONE out here!" Iroh said, "Greg's mouth may have tried cashing in a large check!"

"Oozing confidence, but can they back it up?" Spin asked.

Greg laughed..."No one? No one at all? C'mon! D-Team? Winchesters? Freeman Boiz? CMW? Bullies? How 'bout Ash & Gary? *Crowd cheers at that dream team* Linus & Charlie Brown?" The crowd went insane at that choice, "Oh you know why THAT ain't happening! Aaahaha! How about Komuro & Kohta? I heard they were signed to WWE!" The crowd cheered at that one, chanting "HOTD! *Clap clap clap clap clap* HOTD! *Clap clap clap clap clap*" Greg laughed, "Oh no no no, these babies aren't going to *Southern drawl* 'Dubya Cee Dubya'! Hahaha! Oooh! Bad to the Fur! C'mon! Have TWO matches in ONE NIGHT! Oooh, maybe Tom Brady can bring his robot manager Belichick to team with 'im! I'd say Shun can team with Kuso, but...BWAAAHAHA!"

The crowd boos Greg, but the Tough One isn't done. He gets on the near left corner and points to the booths.

"Hey! HEY! That's Van & Corey! From PCUW! Hahaha heeey! You guys want shots? Hm? Want 'em? Oh hey, Bald & The Brainless, The Forces of Nature! You guys wanna lumber your fatasses down here and face us?...I know for sure Frozen Asylum doesn't want to face the music juuust yeeet! But HEY! What about The Rowdyruff Boys of The Resistance? Clay Bailey & Sniper? Someone from The Hardcore Dynasty maybe? If they can carry Cartman's fatass out here, maybe South Park! Mask & Ventura? Or even CKY, The Jackasses? Oh heeey, Tails & Knuckles! Korruption! 2D! I'd say Ed & Gin, but I'd rather fight people who don't wipe their smelly behinds with their hands!" The crowd "OOOOOHs" at that quip as Greg laughs. "Oh man, Yugi & Atem! Technically Atem"s WCW since he's Yugi's half...kinda...so come ooon down, kiddos! Christian Brutal Sniper & Clay? NCW's Outsiders? Hell, why not The Eds? I'd ask for Adrian & Tony or The Dragon Kids, but damn I was hoping to put on a clinic, not SEND someone to a clinic!" The crowd just "OOOOOOOOOOOHs" as Greg waves at the teams in the booths. "Had a FEELING you guys didn't have the balls! I should be asking The PPG, Techno-Tongue, hell maybe Williams & Smith! But would it matter? Because the end result will NEVER change! The WTTT will ALWAYS overcome!"

"Someone NEEDS to come out. This is TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Cowards before the Toughest of Them All. Haha, this Greg, I LOVE THIS KID! Charisma and confidence by the POUND!" Vegeta said, "Someone NEEDS to come out!"

"But I think no one is attempting..." Spin said, "C'MOOON, SOMEBODY SHUT HIM UP!"

Greg shakes his head. "SHAME! I guess me & Rowley will go with our shot. Y'know, it's funny...I guess our Mania win instilled FEAR into their hearts! Either case...we're out."

The WTTT walk to the edge of the ring, the crowd chanting "WE WANT A FIGHT! WE WANT A FIGHT! WE WANT A FIGH-"

_*ROOOAR!*_

_IT'S CALVIN TIME!_

LOUUUD POP for "Mastodon" by Jim Johnston! THE CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET! GREG & ROWLEY JUST LOOK ON IN SHOCK AS CALVIN & HOBBES WALK ONTO THE STAGE! Calvin circles his waist and exclaims "SIX TIME CHAMPIONS, PUNK!" as he and Hobbes walk down the ramp!

"HAHAHAHAAA, CALVIN & HOBBES! CALVIN & HOBBES CAME OUT TO ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE!" Iroh exclaimed, "AND LOOK AT GREG! HE HAS TO FACE THE FIVE TIME TOON TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, THE SECOND LONGEST REIGNING TOON TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, AND ONE OF THE BEST TEAMS TO COME INTO THE WWE! AND LOOK AT GREG'S FACE! KARMA!"

"Hahahaaa, this crowd is ON FIRE! Greg & Rowley are probably peeing their pants right now! Look at this! The Powerhouse Hobbes & High-Flyer Calvin have NEVER had a reign under FOUR MONTHS! Holding The Belts for THIRTEEN MONTHS WAS their highest point! And we saw them earlier..." Moon smiled, "And yeeet...they didn't get TOO MUCH DONE, so no fatigue here! It's a 100% Calvin & Hobbes team!"

Rowley argues with Greg about running his mouth and telling him to see what he go them into, while the latter tries to justify it all by comforting Rowley. Calvin hops over the top while Hobbes steps over the ropes. The two teams stare at each other: Calvin has a sly grin...Hobbes glares not-so-menacingly at Rowley...Rowley gulps at Hobbes, thinking he's glaring menacingly at him...and Greg nods and shrugs, saying "Yeah, of course!" A referee runs down the ramp, making EVERYTHING official!

"And THERE'S our ref! Which means this one's official!" Tarble exclaimed, "Let's get it on right now!"

"Hahaha, WTTT's got themselves a challenge! Talking is one thing, but DOING is another! I'm interested to see how this goes down!" Vegeta said.

The referee raises The Belts in the air and then lowers them. He gives them to Marceline, who holds The Titles and...just seems to shine them herself.

"Nice shine there." Vegeta said. "Anyway, ring the bell!"

The bell...is RUNG!

"And this is for The Toon Tag Titles; The World's Toughest Tag Team vs. Calvin & Hobbes! Open Toughest Challenge!" Iroh said.

Greg starts off...and HOBBES decides to start. Greg smirks and tags in Rowley, most likely letting his cohort do the dirty work of handling the powerhouse. Rowley frowns and got in the ring, and Hobbes's calm demeanor soon goes FERAL. Hobbes LEAPS ONTO ROWLEY, POUNDING HIS FACE ONTO THE GROUND! The referee pulls Hobbes off, and the jungle cat lets out a ferocious "ROOOOOOOOAR!", to which the crowd responded with their own roars! (Vegeta: That Hobbes as ferocious as he was in '95! Rowley is REELING from that one!) The wimpy one gets up and Hobbes grabs his head and HEADBUTTS HIM, leaving Rowley sitting on the floor. Rowley tries getting up, but Hobbes BARRELS INTO HIM WITH A SENTON FLIP, TAKING THE CHUBBY ONE DOWN! Rowley gets up, holding his face, and Hobbes grabs him from behind and tries locking in a Half Nelson Sleeper, but Rowley slips out and rushes over to his corner to tag in Greg. The brains of the operation plainfaced at the situation, KNOWING that Hobbes will be waiting for him. Greg glares at a downed Rowley and enters the ring...and CALVIN HOPS ONTO HOBBES'S SHOULDERS AND JUMPS OFF, CROSSBODYING GREG! (Iroh: The blind tag into the LEAP! Calvin, just as spry as you remembered? ; Moon: Kid ALWAYS knew how to get around a ring!) Hobbes goes on the apron and Calving takes Greg down with a Two-handed Chop to the chest! Greg gets up and Calvin rushes full steam and knocks him down with another Two-Handed Chop! Calvin the hops up and down, bounces off the ropes, comes back...and jumps and FLYING TWO-HANDED CHOPS GREG DOWN! Calvin then runs to the ropes, flips off...and delivers a Senton to a downed Greg! Calvin gets up and kicks the gut of a rising Greg with a Standing Savate Kick. Calvin then flips over a bending Greg and gets behind him and ROLLS HIM UP! ROLLS HIM UP! THE FIRST PIN AND-1...2...Greg kicks out and gets to his feet! He shakes his head and stands behind Calvin. The Tough Kid runs behind him and Clotheslines the back of his head. Greg smiles and picks up Calvin. He throws him outside the ropes and onto the apron. He then backs up...runs...RUNNING KNEE MISSES! Calvin grabs Greg's head from behind and HOT-SHOTS IT OFF THE ROPES! Rowley checks on his friend, and Calvin PULLS HIM OFF THE APRON! Hobbes runs in and CLOTHESLINES GREG OVER THE ROPES! The WTTT then regroup as Calvin & Hobbes raise their hands up to a loud reaction!

"Well good GRAVY, you see those two? As if ring rust NEVER existed! These two are IN SHAPE AND TAKING IT TO OUR CHAMPIONS!" Tarble said, "THEY can be Champion soon!"

"Well it IS possible, but look at WTTT...BARELY a lick of offense!" Spin said, "Looooook at their fleeting reeeign..."

Greg & Rowley get up and go to the other side of the ring away from Calvin & Hobbes. The Tag Champions discuss stuff with each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"Oh and this is where The Toughest are dangerous!" Vegeta said, "Give them time and Greg will make a decent plan, no doubt about it."

"And Calvin & Hobbes better be wary of this...no telling WHAT Greg has planned." Moon said.

Greg & Rowley nod to each other, and then turn to the challengers. They each nod...and Rowley charges at Hobbes! The tiger THEN CLOTHESLINES ROWLEY, NEARLY TAKING HIS HEAD OFF!

"OOOH NOW THAT WAS A BRUTAL SHOT, YOU KNOW!" Vegeta exclaimed, "THAAAT WAS AMAZING!"

"AND WHATEVER PLAN THE WTTT HAD, IT FAILED JUST LIKE THAT!" Tarble exclaimed.

Greg looks shocked in the ring, while Calvin gets into the ring and, jumps on the ropes, and HURRICARANAS HIM TO THEIR CORNER! Calvin then tags in Hobbes, and Calvin grabs Greg and holds him up. Hobbes hopes over the ropes. Calvin throws Greg into Hobbes, AND THE TIGER DELIVERS A THUNDEROUS TILT-A-WHIRL SIDE SLAM! Greg is flat on his back as Hobbes pins him. 1...2...Greg kicks out. The tiger shakes his head and picks Greg up. He places him on his shoulders, Fireman Carry Style, and walks around. He gets into position...and runs...and Greg slips off and Dropkicks Hobbes INTO CALVIN! The smaller member LANDS IN THE ARMS OF ROWLEY!

"WHOA, I THOUGHT HE WAS DOWN!" Spin exclaimed, "That was an amazing comeback!"

Rowley then transitions Calvin onto his right shoulder and runs forward and RAMS CALVIN INTO THE BARRICADE! Rowley then picks up the boy...and positions him right...DDT ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!

"OOOH, AND CALVIN HAS TO BE OUT! THE IMAGINATIVE ONE IS DOWN!" Iroh said, "And THAT must've been the plan all along! Rowley taking one for the team so he can take one from Calvin & Hobbes team!"

"Haha, clever kids! Clever!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Isolate the big cat! He's not so wonderful solo and worn out!"

Hobbes yells at Rowley and tries to get the ref to chastise them, but GREG CHOP BLOCKS HIM!

"Oooh yeah, here we go! The WTTT takes over now! You see how they immediately took this match by storm after outsmarting Calvin & Hobbes!" Vegeta said.

Greg drags Hobbes to the middle of the ring and goes to town. He picks up the tiger and Irish Whips him. Hobbes, however, reverses it and throws Greg to the ropes. Hobbes grabs him into a Sidewalk Slam, but Greg manages to transition it into an Inverted DDT. He picks up Hobbes and beats on his back, then tags in Rowley. Greg then picks him up from behind and goes for a Back Suplex...and SLAMS him onto Rowley's knee! Rowley picks up Hobbes and gets several gut punches. Hobbes tries coming back and runs the ropes...KITCHEN SINK, AND ROWLEY SENDS HOBBES OVER HIS KNEE! Hobbes falls over and holds his head...and slowly arises...and Rowley grabs him from behind for a Half-Nelson...and SLAMS him with a Half Nelson Bulldog! Rowley pins Hobbes. 1...2...Hobbes forcefully kicks out, throwing Rowley off! Rowley goes back to Hobbes, who OPEN PALM SLAPS HIS CHEST! The strike, which reddened Rowley's chest, could be heard throughout the arena! The boy holds his chest and turns around INTO A BIG BOOT! Rowley is down, and Hobbes bounces off the ropes. He comes back, going for a Knee Drop...and MISSING! Rowley gets to his feet and kicks the head of Hobbes, then locks in a Front Headlock. The tiger manages to get to his feet rather quickly, and lifts Rowley HIGH INTO AND LETS HIM FREE FALL SLAM ONTO THE MAT! Rowley holds his chest and tries pulling himself together, but he's the victim as Hobbes grabs him by the hair and YANKS HIM UP! Calvin slowly makes it to the apron...and Greg PULLS HIM OFF AND HAS HIM LAND ON THE STEPS FACE FIRST! (Tarble: AGAIN, taking down Calvin! And Hobbes is doing well but can only last for so long! ; Moon: He may be tiriiing...) Hobbes goes to pick up Rowley, who ROLLS HIM UP IN A SMALL PACKAGE! 1...2...Hobbes kicks out and DDT! Rowley delivers a DDT that sends Hobbes rolling over onto his back! The boy gets up and bounces off the ropes...then skips towards Hobbes...twirls around like a ballerina, and then delivers an Elbow Drop to Hobbes! (Tarble: There's that Elbow of Rowley's! A move he calls..."My Move". No seriously... ; Vegeta: A dolt to whoever talks to him, but good in-ring work! I'm surpised that a moron like him could excel at this!) Calvin lifts himself up onto the apron, and Rowley tags in Greg. Greg runs forward and KNEES CALVIN OFF AGAIN!

"THE THIRD TIME THIS MATCH, AND I think Calvin at this rate will be one bump away from being out of the match! Each spill is nastier!" Iroh said. "Greg, once again, isolating Hobbes from his partner!"

"A prime strategy of The WTTT; isolation to extreme measures. They make sure you have no one to tag in, and the veteran Hobbes has no one to get to right now!" Vegeta said.

"And wearing him down will prove useful here, because you get the big man winded and you have yourself a win for Greg & Rowley." Moon said.

Greg Irish Whips Hobbes, and the tiger comes back and Greg ducks a Clothesline. Hobbes bounces off the ropes again and sees another opportunit-RUNS INTO THE KNEE OF GREG! The Tough One flexes his stick-like muscles to the crowd, who boo Greg (Mostly because who can boo against Calvin & Hobbes?) and chant "YOU'RE NOT TOUGH! YOU'RE NOT TOUGH!" Greg rolls his eyes and picks up Hobbes and puts him on his shoulders. He goes to The WTTT corner and throws Hobbes face first into the corner! The great tiger slumps in the corner and Greg runs back, then runs forward and NAILS A FACE WASH TO HOBBES'S FACE! Greg picks him up...and puts him in a Full Nelson. (Tarble: You can tell these two favor Full Nelsons and Half Nelsons ; Vegeta: It SHOULD be easy to telegraph, but they release so quickly, you can never fully prepare.) Greg locks it in and QUICKLY TRANSITIONS IT INTO A FLAPJACK ONTO THE ROPES! Greg lifts a hand and beats his chest, then picks up Hobbes, who QUICKLY strikes back with palm strikes to Greg's chest! Hobbes bounces off the ropes and...Greg DUCKS a Shoulder Tackle and rolls out the ring! Hobbes turns around INTO A HUGE SPEAR FROM ROWLEY!

"DID YOU SEE THE IMPACT OF THAT SPEAR?! ROWLEY NEARLY SPLIT HOBBES IN HALF!" Iroh exclaimed.

"OHOHOOO, THAT WASN'T A SPEAR, THAT WAS A 'GORE! GORE! GORE!'" Vegeta laughed, "I THINK THAT WAS A MESSAGE FOR THE ASYLUM BOYS! WORLD'S TOUGHEST ARE THE TOP TEAM IN THESE BOYS' EYES!"

Greg claps as Rowley rolls Hobbes over and hooks the leg...

"Well boys, that one's a-"

1...(Game!)

2...(Set!)

CALVIN RUNS IN AND BREAKS UP THE PIN!

"CALVIN! CALVIN!" Tarble exclaimed, "RIGHT AT THE NICK OF TIME, SAVING HIS PARTNER FROM IMMINENT DOOM!"

"GREG RUNNING BACK INTO THE RING APRON! HE WANTS A TAG FROM ROWLEY BACK IN!" Iroh exclaimed.

"This isn't going to be good though cause CALVIN is on HIS side of the apron!" Moon exclaimed.

"The all too important partner crawl to the corner! Who's gonna get there first?" Spin said.

Rowley drags himself over to his corner, The Gore hurting his shoulder a bit after putting too much impact into it. (Moon: Not used to a Gore yet, little boy haha. That was a hard move, but Rowley hurt HIMSELF too!) The crowd stomps and claps for Hobbes, hoping he can make it to Calvin. Calvin yells out "C'MON HOBBES! C'MONN HOBBES!"

...

*TAG!*

...

GREG runs in!

...

AND SO DOES CALVIN, WHO HOPS ON THE TOP AND DIVING WHEEL KICKS GREG!

"Greg in-AND SO IS CALVIN, ALREADY EXPLODING OUT OF THE CORNER!" Tarble exclaimed.

"CALVIN IS ON FIRE, AND HE WANTS PAYBACK FOR THE THREE STEEL STEP THROWS!" Spin said.

Greg gets up and turns around. Calvin jumps up and SAVATE KICKS HIM IN THE FACE! Greg falls over and rolls back up, and Calvin Arm Drags him! He keeps the arm locked together and Arm Drags him again! He keeps the arm STILL together and Arm Drags him a THIRD time into the near left corner! He then yells out, "SPACEMAAAN SPIFF!" and runs to the corner...hops over Greg...hooks the neck...spins him around 360 while in the air...AND PLANTS GREG WITH A TORNADO DDT! Calvin pins Greg! (Tarble: New Tag Team Champions right now!) 1...2...Greg kicks out and Calvin picks Greg up and puts him in a Reverse Twist of Fate formation, but Greg reverses and lifts him HIGH over his head...and Calvin lands on his feet and PLANTS HIM WITH THE COOTIE CRUSHER (Reverse Twist of Fate) TO A THUNDEROUS POP!

"IT'S OVER! THAT WAS THE NEW FINISHER! A MOVE HE CALLS THE COOTIE CRUSHER!" Tarble exclaimed.

"HE SAID HE WAS INSPIRED TO DO IT BY A GIRL HE MET ONCE, AND NOW THE PIN!" Iroh exclaimed.

"AAAND-" Spin exclaimed.

1...

...

2...

...

ROWLEY BREAKS UP THE PIN! ROWLEY BREAKS IT UP! Rowley lifts Calvin up...

...BUT HOBBES RUNS IN AND NEARLY DESTROYS ROWLEY WITH A WILD CLOTHESLINE (Lariat) THAT TURNS ROWLEY INSIDE OUT! THE TIGER ROARS LOUD AS THE CROWD GETS LOUD AS WELL, AND HOBBES YELLS OUT, "THAT WAS GRRREAT!"

"THAT DAMN WILD LARIAT OF HOBBES! HE'S BEEN TRYING TO DO IT ALL NIGHT, AND ROWLEY GOT HIS HEAD KNOCKED CLEAN OFF!" Moon exclaimed.

"EYE FOR AN EYE, AND A LARIAT FOR A GORE!" Iroh exclaimed philosophically.

Rowley rolls out of the ring, and Calvin has an idea...and circles his finger around...

...and puts on his old head covering! And the crowd goes WILD AS STUPENDOUS MAN HEADS TO THE TOP!

"STUPENDOUS MAN IS BACK, AND THAT MEANS WE'RE ABOUT TO SEE THE MOST STUPENDOUS THING EVER! Tarble exclaimed.

Stupendous Man heads to the top of the far left corner, his own corner. He stands up...and FLEXES like hero...

And JUMPS...

...

THE STUPENDOUS ENDING (Diving Knee Drop) TO THE CHEST OF GREG! THIS CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET AS ROWLEY CAN'T EVEN GET TO HIM!

"YES! YES! ROWLEY IS OUT! ROWLEY IS OUT! AND NO ONE CAN SAVE GREG!" Spin said.

"THEY RAN THEIR MOUTHS, AND THIS IS THEIR PAYBACK! THE TAG TITLES ARE ON THE LINE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THE REVOLUTION JUST GOT THEIR MOUTHS SHUT BY A GROUP OF VETERANS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"THE MATCH IS STILL ON! GREG GOT A FOOT ON THE ROPES, BUT ROWLEY IS STILL OUT OF IT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Calvin gets up and takes off his head covering, then picks up the wimpy kid. He tags in Hobbes, who comes in and grabs Greg...and picks him up in a Spinebuster formation! He lifts Greg high...and Calvin heads to the apron...and THE LONGTIME FANS/SMARK FANS STAND UP!

"IMAGINATION STATION! THE DUO'S FAMED FINISHER!" Tarble exclaimed.

"GREG HAS NO IDEA WHERE HE IS, BUT HE'S ABOUT TO GO TO THE LOSER'S CIRCLE IN A BIT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The RAUCOUS crowd is in a state of NOSTALGIA...as Calvin heads to the apron for The Imagination Station (Overcastle/Sit-Out Spinebuster combo)!

Calvin jumps onto the ropes...

...

...

...

ROWLEY SLIDES HALFWAY IN RIGHT AFTER CALVIN HOPS UP AND TRIPS HOBBES UP! CALVIN FLIES AND CRASHES ONTO THE MAT!

"IMAGI-ROWLEY?! HOBBES TRIPPED UP AND CALVIN-OOOH! Imagination Station BROKEN UP!" Tarble exclaimed.

"DID YOU SEE THE FAST RESPONSE FROM THE BOY?!" Iroh exclaimed, "HE CAME RIGHT AS SOON AS CALVIN HOPPED UP, THEN SLID BACK OUT!"

"AND THE WTTT ARE BACK IN, AND ROWLEY KICKS CALVIN OUT!" Moon exclaimed.

Calvin writhes on the ground outside the ring, and Rowley grabs Hobbes and bends him over. (Vegeta: Is he about to-) Rowley then lifts up Hobbes onto his shoulders! (Vegeta: He may not be a 500 lb. Jungle cat but lifting up THAT powerhouse is still amazing!)

Greg gets up and grabs onto the arms and neck...

...

...

...

TOUGH BOMB TO THE TIGER!

"AND THE TOUGH BOMB CONNECTS ON THE BEATEN DOWN TIGER!" Tarble exclaimed, "NO ONE TO HELP HOBBES AND HE'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!"

"AND AS GREG PINS HIM, THIS IS-"

1 (Game!)...

...

2 (Set!)...

...

3!

"MATCH!"

The bell rings, and "Heroes" plays again as Rowley collects their Belts outside and meets Greg at the front of the ring. Boos and cheers flood the arena as The WTTT regroup and Greg gets his Title Belt.

"Here are your pretty weenie winners; The falsely advertised World's Toughest Tag Team!" Marceline announced.

"SOMEBODY FIRE THIS WITCH, SHE DOES NOT KNOW HOW TO ANNOUNCE!" Vegeta exclaimed while The WTTT didn't care about the announcement or booing...just their Titles.

"Well say what you want about The WTTT, but this win here was all but nothing short of impressive, knocking off the primed and never lost a beat Calvin & Hobbes! Beating legends like that is impressive for a couple of 'wimps' so to speak!" Tarble said.

"*Replays start* Greg called out ANY team who wanted a piece of them, and they got Calvin & Hobbes! And while the veteran team dominated at first, the boys quickly took over by isolating the big cat, and keeping Calvin down at the side of the ring. And it ALMOST worked, but CALVIN returned and beat down on the rookies! And after an EXPLOSIVE START, came the STUPENDOUS ENDING!" Iroh recapped.

"*Plays move in slow motion* The air...the impact...I'm surprised Greg SURVIVED that!" Moon said.

"But then during The Imagination Station, ROWLEY ran in and interrupted it by knocking Hobbes over! And then after a crash and burn, The Tough Bomb carried the boys all the way to victory!" Vegeta said. "Smart kids, very smart!"

"Yeah, it was smart, I won't lie." Spin said, "But smarts won't help them all the time!"

"Against dumber opponents in The Frozen Asylum?...I think so, my animal friend. A brain is the strongest muscle in the body! And these two, mostly Greg, have BRAINS." Vegeta said.

The World's Toughest Tag Team walk up the ramp and walk to the back with their Belts. Calvin & Hobbes help each other up inside the ring, and the crowd claps for the team that went missing in 1995. The two look towards the crowd and smile contently, happy to at least be here for Animated 2.0.

"CALVIN & HOBBES! CALVIN & HOBBES! CALVIN & HOBBES! CALVIN & HOBBES!"

Tarble nodded, "This crowd missed their tag team, but with Calvin & Hobbes BACK, they may be able to see them a lot more ofte-"

_**"YES! YES! YES! YES!"**_

A mysterious yelling voice (high pitched in nature) rang out across the arena. The crowd stopped their chant and Calvin & Hobbes looked around.

"-n...What was that? WHO was that?" Tarble wondered.

"Voice sounds familiar." Vegeta said.

Everyone was confused as to the whereabouts of the chant...

...until BLACK*STAR, wearing a sleeveless jacket that reads "#BlackStarRevolution", runs out down the ramp, pumping his index finger into the air and yelling out his signature chant.

_**"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"**_

"What the...hell is he doing?" Vegeta asked.

"He just came here to chant? And what's The '#BlackStarRevolution'?" Moon wondered.

Black*Star runs to the ring and runs around it, multiple times, chanting out his catchphrase.

_**"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"**_

Calvin & Hobbes look around, confused, as the 'World's Greatest Assassin' gallops around, chanting out "YES!" while the crowd either looks on in confusion, boo him, or join in on his chant.

"Well why in the...what in the..." Spin scratched his head.

"...We will never know the answer." Moon said. "Little weirdo..."

Black*Star then gallops back up the ramp, STILL chanting:

_**"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"**_

And he gallops back to the backstage area...leaving behind a confused Calvin & Hobbes and an excited crowd. Every commentator was near speechless...

"...Um...o...kaaay?" Vegeta said, "Kid's a talent...but he's a taaad weeeird..."

"Weird? More like nuts..." Spin said.

"Well Black*Star wasn't scheduled on the card...but there ya go, folks! Animated's newest star and draft pick from Tuesday, Black*Star!" Tarble said, "We're sorry for the unjoyful experience."

"I'm very curious why he did that, and what The Black*Star Revolution is." Iroh said.

"Well hopefully we see it soon, before this gets more annoying than it is." Moon groaned.

Backstage, The WTTT celebrate with their Belts, and they pass RR General, Ben Tennyson. Ben nods to his team and says "Good job hyping the crowd, guys. Now they'll be primed for me." before walking off to his match.

"Well NOW we can safely assure you that Ben vs. TD is NEXT! Stay tuned, folks!" Tarble exclaimed.

*Commercial*

The planet Earth floats in space as the picture zooms into the planet. We enter it...and we are shown Canada first, where the of Teletoon channel is shown. Duncan is shown delivering a Juvie-Driver. Then it goes to America, and it shows Nickelodeon...and Timmy Turner is shown delivering a Shooting Star Press and Cindy Vortex delivers a Blonde Vortex (Neckbreaker Driver)

Cartoon Network is shown, and NXT stars Finn & Jake and Mordecai & Rigby battle it out, before Ben is shown locking Ash in The Omni-Lock I at Mania 28 and Ed making Vegeta tap out.

WB is shown, and Raimundo flips off the top for an Airsault, and Bugs walking onto the ramp.

Fox Kids is shown, and past star Action Man is shown.

Disney is shown next, highliting Hercules, Aladdin, and Mickey Mouse.

DC is shown next, and Nightwing jumps off the ropes.

Marvel is shown, and Deadpool sticks his tongue out at the camera.

Then the words "Video Games" appears, and Crash & Conker jump onto the ramp.

...

**WEST.**

*Commercial End*

We come back to the ring, and the bell rings...

"YO! The following match is a NO DISQUALIFICATION MATCH!" Marceline announces, "No count outs, no rope breaks, NO RULES! But pin and submit your opponent in the ring though!"

The crowd cheers loud for this anticipated match between two rivals...

...

Ben walks backstage, serious expression on his face. He walks past new member of the roster Helen Lorraine...takes a step back...and checks her backside. "Stay warm for me babe..." he said, a smirk now plastered on his face.

"Pig..." Moon said.

...

The crowd boos heavily...and "Hero" by Nas starts up! The arena goes dim, but green strobe effects appear on The 'Tron. The Minitron shows off green lights and an Omnitrix symbol...

_**Chain gleaming **_

_**Switching lanes **_

_**Two-seating! **_

_**Hate him or love him **_

_**For the same reason! **_

Ben walks out, his specialized nameplate coming up: it was green with Ben's name written in Omniverse form. Ben is wearing his brown pants from Omniverse this time, because this wasn't a match, this was a FIGHT.

_**Can't leave it **_

_**The game needs him! **_

_**Plus the people need someone to believe in! **_

"Coming to the ring first; from Bellwood, Illinois; the once face of Cartoon Network now relegated to Saturday Mornings; The Best in the Universe; Beeen Tennyson!"

"You wanna talk about Hall of Fame?...Career's nearing a decade strong and still going? One of the best of all time? Look no further than Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! Wrestled when he was TEN! And now? Well...he's older. And he's BETTER than '05!" Moon exclaimed.

"The Triple Crown World Champion himself, Ben Tennyson! One Belt away from a Grand Slam himself!" Iroh said. "But that's not his focus tonight. Tonight, he deals with a kid who's been a problem to him dating back to SURVIVOR SERIES...Tyrone Daniel Kenelly."

_**So in God's Son we trust! **_

_**'Cause they know I'm gonna give 'em what they want! **_

"Ben Tennyson and TD have gone at it since Survivor Series, when TD was Intercontinental Champion, defending it against Ben in an Ultimate Submission Match. *Replay of SS plays* TD and Ben ended THAT in a tie, but the then some time later, BITU Ben came to Animated after an absence, and began to step into the role of a man who KNOWS he's a top player and veteran of The WWE. HE beat TD after debuting a NOW legal move, The Omni-Smash." Tarble said as a replay of March Week 1 played, "But TD wanted ANOTHER match because he wanted to prove himself to not only Ben but the world that he could beat the veteran."

"How'd that work out for him? Well TD felt discouraged after Ben laid out Punk and Taker, then he got his mojo BACK...only for Ben to DESTROY HIM last week when THIS match was scheduled." Vegeta said, "And TD lost his MitB shot...but that scamp just ran out and screwed Ben over during said match as Mania with a CRAZY DIVE THROUGH A LADDER!"

Ben stands in the ring...and splays his arms Legend Killer fashion. He looks up at the booths and says "YOUR BOYFRIEND BETTER HAVE LIFE INSURANCE, ALPHA BITCH!"

_**They looking for a-**_

_**HERO! **_

_**I guess that makes me a- **_

_**HERO!**_

Ben's music dies out and the crowd starts cheering a bit, because they at least DO appreciate the next guy enough to give him some love...

"And up next...the kid who's annoyed Ben to no end since last month..." Vegeta said. "The young rookie! The FUTURE Toon Champion if he can beat Davis!"

...

_**Ain't no stoppin' me, NAH! **_

The crowd gets LOUD as TD walks out quickly, wearing his orange cargo shorts! His personalized nameplate was blue with a red tomato on it.

"And his opponent; from Wagstaff City, Arizona; TD Kenelly!"

_**You can't rock with me! **_

_**Man I'm bring it to ya!**_

_**You can't rock with me! **_

_**Watch I give it to ya! **_

_**You can't rock with me! **_

_**So let us sing it to ya! **_

_**Ain't no stoppin' me, NAH! **_

"TD Kenelly running down THE RAMP, AND THIS FIGHT IS ABOUT TO START! TENNYSON'S JUST WAITING FOR HIM...AAAND-" Tarble was cut off...

AS TD SLIDES INTO THE RING AND TD TAKES BEN DOWN, AND RAINS PUNCHES ONTO HIS FACE!

"WELL I HAD A SPEECH ABOUT TD, BUT RING THAT BELL REF, IT'S FIGHTING TIME!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"THESE TWO JUST EXPLODING WITH AGGRESSION, AND THERE IS NO OFF BUTTON! NO DQ, NO RULES, NO MERCY!" Tarble exclaimed.

TD and Ben continue trading fists, and the bell rings to declare this a MATCH! Ben flips TD off of him and gets up INTO A HUGE KICK TO HIS JAW FROM TD! After The Savate Kick, TD stays on Ben, stomping away at his face and chest, but Tennyson grabs TD's foot and flips him onto his stomach! He keeps the ankle and it seems he wants an Ankle Lock, but NO, TD KICKS BEN OFF! Kenelly jumps up and nails a Jumping Forearm Smash to Ben's face! Ben shakes his head as he slowly stands up, and TD runs the ropes and DROPKICKS HIM INTO THE FAR RIGHT CORNER! Ben uses the post to stand...and TD just explodes out of the near left corner and CORNER DROPKICKS BEN! The BitU stumbles around out of the corner, and TD grabs Ben and Arm Drags him across the ring! Ben rolls onto his feet and TD runs for a Running Neckbreaker, but Ben gets behind him and Release German Suplexes him!...but TD manages to STAND ON HIS FEET afterwards and runs INTO A BRUTAL ELBOW SWIPE TO THE SKULL! TD's head nearly whiplashes, but the boy keeps his neck on straight and gets onto one knee. Ben runs from behind the boy, hops over his head, and DDTs him! Spiked onto his head, TD stays in the air then floats back down onto the mat. Ben sits up and glares at TD, then picks his right leg up, lifts it into the air, and SMASHES IT DOWN ONTO THE MAT! TD holds his right knee, and Ben grabs his head and lifts him up ONLY TO GET A JAWBREAKER! Ben falls onto his back, then gets back up and falls to a Running Knee to the gut and a lifts...and GUTBUSTER onto TD's knee! Ben holds his gut and TD drags Ben to the ropes. He puts his head onto the bottom rope, then puts his knee on his neck and starts pushing down, trying to restrict oxygen! (Tarble: Oooh man, ALREADY brutality! TD trying to stop airflow to Ben's head! ; Moon: And No DQ means TD has NO COUNT! He can do this however long he likes!) TD keeps ahold of the move, and Ben flails around, but he manages to get free by getting his hands to TD's foot and TWISTING HIS ANKLE! TD lets go and holds his foot before falling to the ground. The pain wasn't match threatening, but the boy gets up tenderly on his one ankle and GETS THROWN OVER THE TOP BY BEN! Benjamin keeps TD on the apron and pulls him in through the ropes. TD hangs there...and Ben heads to the top rope...and pulls out a pair of brass knuckles from his pocket.

"First weapon of the match! Ben on the top looking down on TD..." Tarble said.

Ben jumps...

...and nails a Diving Brass Knuckled FIST to the back of TD's skull! The boy falls through the ropes, his feet hanging on them, as Ben lifts him up...

"Ben with that hard brass knuckle shot to the back of Kenelly's head, and the match is already showing how HATE-FILLED this is. Kenelly has wanted this since last month and Ben has wanted nothing more than to break then kid in half since WrestleMania." Iroh said.

"And Ben-KNEE SMASH!-took a minute to get out the gate, but has taken control and puts the match at HIS pace." Tarble said.

"Ben's an excellent athlete, ask his grandfather, his two timeline cousins, and his soccer coach. But TD, well, he's been impressing since last year." Moon said.

"This isn't a wrestling match though. This is a drag-out fight that'll leave both men broken in the ring at some point." Spin said.

Ben sighs and lifts TD's legs up. He spreads them and jumps...ELBOW DROP TO THE MID-SECTION! TD just squirms and inhales and exhales deeply, trying to quell the SERIOUS pain he was in! (Iroh: THAT ELBOW TO THE PRIVATES OF TD MAY'VE HURT TOO MUCH! ; Tarble: JUST BECAUSE IT'S NO RULES MEANS HE CAN DO THAT! ; Vegeta: Yeah it does, Tarble, shut up...) Ben gets up and kicks TD's face repeatedly. He then scrapes his boot across his face. Ben yells out, "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET KIDDO! YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER TRIED TO TOUCH ME!" to a dazed and hurt TD. Ben lifts TD up-AND GETS LOW BLOWED! (Iroh: KARMA! A SHOT TO TENNYSON'S MID-SECTION AS WELL! ; Tarble: These two are in the game of MAIMING each other!) Ben doubles over in pain and attempts picking himself up...and TD STOMPS HIS HEAD INTO THE MAT! The boy seethes, holding his crotch, and then rolls out the ring. TD goes under the ring and grabs a steel chair, the first weapon of the match. He rolls back into the ring as Ben gets up...and DRIVES IT INTO HIS GUT! The crowd "OOOOOOOOH"s at the shot, then lifts the chair up and SLAMS IT OVER BEN'S BACK! Ben falls over, and TD stares at him...AND STARTS UNLOADING CHAIR SHOT AFTER CHAIR SHOT ONTO BEN'S BACK, SLAMMING IT OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN ONTO HIS BACK AND SIDE! (Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHAAA! KENELLY GOING BALLISTIC OVER BEN WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR! JUST UNLEASHING HIS RAGE RIGHT ON THE VET!) TD, angry, drops the chair after twenty shots to Ben. The BitU can barely react, but TD then puts the chair on Ben's right arm. He then backs up...(Spin: TD's about to Pillmanize Ben's arm!)...runs forward...BEN MANAGES TO SLIDE OUT OF THE WAY! Benjamin stumbles up as TD, who had put a lot of force into the would-be stomp, nurses the foot he jammed. Ben takes the chair off and SLAMS IT OVER THE FACE OF TD AS HE TURNS AROUND! TD holds his nose, and Ben lifts the brass knuckled fist...and goes down and starts raining fist upon fist onto TD! Ben then gets up and lifts the head of TD. The blood from TD's nose gets on Ben's fist, but Tennyson just wipes it on TD. He then places the steel chair in the near right corner. He whips TD to it...

...

TD reverses it and BEN GOES CRASH-no, Ben makes sure he doesn't go in by holding the ropes! He lets out a sigh of relief...

...BUT TD GETS HIM WITH A SPINNING KICK TO THE SKULL THAT SENDS BEN OVER THE ROPES!

"ATHLETICISM GETTING THE BETTER OF THE VETERAN BEN'S RING AWARENESS!" Iroh exclaimed.

"TD and Ben have been switching the momentum back and forth! This one's a big knockout, dragout fight and...TD gets the chair and goes to the top!" Moon said.

TD, chair in hand, jumps off...

...

...AND NAILS BEN IN THE FACE WITH THE STEEL CHAIR FROM OFF THE TOP!

"DIVING STEEL CHAIR SHOT! BENJAMIN HAS TO HAVE A FEW LESS BRAIN CELLS OFF OF THAT SHOT!" Iroh exclaimed.

"THAT STEEL CHAIR TO THE SKULL JUST GAVE TD A GREAT OPENING! And the battle has spilled outside! Who will be in control and win?" Tarble asked, "Stay tuned with the 2.0!"

*Commercial*

Back to the ring...

...TD CLOTHESLINES BEN OVER THE BARRICADE! AND THE FIGHTING HAS SPILLED INTO THE CROWD! THE TWO STARTS TRADING SHOTS UP THE STEPS OF THE AUDIENCE, AND THE FANS JUST PAT BOTH STARS ON THE BACK! Ben feels a fan pat his back...a balding, middle-aged man with a red-headed wife and two adult children...AND ELBOWS HIM IN THE NOSE, SENDING HIM STUMBLING BACK WITH A BLOODY NOSE!

"Welcome back-OOOOH, BEN JUST ELBOWED TD AND SENT HIM TUMBLING DOWN A FEW STEPS!" Tarble exclaimed. "This match has been chaos! *Replay of commercial action* TD was in control, and look at this SPINEBUSTER ON THE STEEL STEPS TO BEN! *Replay ends* TD was in control, but here comes Ben, with that hard elbow."

Ben drags TD's limp body up the steps, planning something big.

"If you're TD, you WANT to end this quick, with that World Title shot looming ahead of you." Moon said.

"But he wants to MAIM Ben, so...I don't think this applies for now..." Spin said.

Ben drags TD to the TOP of the audience and then walks over to the booth area where all the guests are. He then lifts TD up and sees his little cousin in the window. Ben then sees Senji and does a Title Belt motion to him while laughing, then turns to Gwen. Ben laughs and SLAMS TD's face into the glass and squishes him into it! The bloody nose Ben laughs as he rubs TD's face into the glass between them and the booth and then laughs at her. "THIS IS WHO YOU WANTED TO DATE! I SAID GO FOR THE ELEVEN YEAR OLD LEVIN OR A STRAPPING MAN LIKE NEUTRON, BUT YOU WANTED THIS! WELL LIVE WITH YOUR DECISION!"

"Ben gloating to his cousin about her love interest choices..." Tarble said, "And TD is just being made a fool of..."

"Ben doesn't take him seriously is the issue! He thinks TD's a brat who needs to be embarrassed, but the guy needs to see him as a threat that needs to be beaten!" Vegeta said.

Ben grins at Gwen...then lifts TD onto his back and has him upside-down.

"Ooooh...what Gwen calls an Alakazam, Ben calls his first signature, The Omni-Drop Vertabreaker!" Tarble said.

Ben smirks and-TD gets out and lands on his feet AND SUPERKICKS BEN IN THE JAW WHILE SANDWICHING THE HEAD BETWEEN HIS FOOT AND THE GLASS!

"Omni-SUPERKICK Á LA HBK!" Tarble exclaimed.

"BEN'S HEAD SANDWICHED BETWEEN THE FOOT AND GLASS, AND HIS FACE *replay* You can just see it SQUISHING against the glass!" Iroh said.

TD shakes his head and turns to Gwen before fogging up the glass with his breath, making a heart, and kissing the glass where she would be, leaving a lip imprint. He then looks towards a few PBS Kids in the booth and just quickly turns away.

"Now that was cute..." Tarble said.

"Cute doesn't win matches, Tarble." Vegeta, "Albeit peculiar piece of facts you forgot to put under a 'FUN FACT', Tarble: TD hasn't won a huge match on Animated since FEBRUARY! Kid needs this win!"

TD grabs Ben and starts taking him down the steps, punching and kicking The BitU as they make their way down the audience. TD and Ben make it to the bottom, with the latter dazed and confused. TD runs AND GETS A FLAPJACK ONTO THE BARRICADE! Ben hops over and lands at ringside...then runs...AND KICKS TD IN THE HEAD! TD falls over, clutching his head, and Ben drags him by his head to the other side of the ring. Ben then begins removing stuff from the new announce table.

"Oh not again! We already saw SUPERMAN go through a table!" Iroh exclaimed, "Not Kenelly too!"

Ben gets on the table and drags TD up...then lifts him onto his back.

"Oh, if Ben connects, TD may be finished..." Spin said.

Ben goes for an Omni-Drop...

...

...

TD slips out again AND PUSHES BEN OFF THE TABLE! Ben rolls onto the floor, then gets up...

...

AND CATCHES TD AS HE JUMPS OFF...

...AND ALABAMA SLAMS HIM BACK FIRST ONTO THE APRON!

"OOOOOOH, TD GOING BACKFIRST ONTO THE APRON! THAT SPINE HAS TO BE SHAKEN!" Iroh exclaimed.

"TD and Ben came for a BATTLE, but right now this thing is too evenly matched! But I think Ben may be the one to finish it now...he's going under the ring...AND HE'S GOT A TABLE, OOOH YEAH!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The crowd gets wild (Because who can HATE a table?) as Ben throws the table into the ring! He then rolls in and grabs his table. He sets it up, then looks to TD sliding into the ring. Ben says "PERFECT!" and picks TD up. He throws him into the near right corner and then places him at the top of the corner. Ben climbs up as well...and then hooks the head of TD. The crowd KNOWS what Ben wants...

"That Intergalactic through the TABLE...Ben's been trying to end TD recently in this match, and this may end everything and put TD out!" Moon said.

"Ooooh TD better get aware! He's about to go to Splinter Woods!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Ben yells out, "BEST IN THE MULTIVERSE, AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" before jumping off...

...

...

...

NO, TD PUSHES BEN OFF! Ben, however, manages to land on the mat safely on all twos...

...

...

...

TD DIVES OFF AND NAILS A DIVING FAMOUSSER THAT PUTS BEN'S THROUGH THE TABLE HEAD FIRST!

"DRAGONS ALIVE, THAT WAS HIGH-RISK AND HIGH-REWARD!" Iroh exclaimed.

"FAMOUSSER! FAMOUSSER TO BENJAMIN THROUGH THE TABLE, AND THERE GOES A PIECE OF IRONY!" Tarble exclaimed.

"HE WANTED TO SHOW BEN SOMETHING, AND HE DID!" Vegeta exclaimed, "NOW GET UP AND PIN HIM, KID!"

TD, laid out...and Ben, laid out...

...

...

...

TD starts stirring...

...and he drags himself over to Ben much to the crowd's enjoyment...

"TD stirring and making his way to Ben! We may see the winner right here right now!" Tarble said.

TD gets the hand on Ben...

1...

...

2...

...

Ben KICKS OUT!

"Oooh, close! TD should've hooked the leg there." Moon said.

"Rookie mistake..." Spin said.

TD sits up, contemplating...and he drags himself to the far left corner.

"TD going to the corner here..." Tarble said.

TD uses the corner to lift himself up here. And he stands tall in the corner as Ben attempts to get up...

...and slaps his knee much to the fans' love!

"Ohoho, we saw TD do this earlier!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Homage to his old teacher!"

"Sweet Chin Music! And listen to TD tune up the band! Tuning it up almost as good as HBK!" Iroh said.

TD stomps ONCE...and Ben gets up slowly...

...He stomps TWICE...and Ben gets to his knees...

...he stomps THRICE...and Ben gets on one foot...

"Ben barely knows where he is...this guy's about to get his head kicked off..." Moon said.

...he stomps FOUR TIMES...and Ben gets to his other foot...

...then TD stomps five times...six times...seven times...eight times, nine times, ten times, eleven times, twelve times, thirteen times, the stomps get faster and faster and TD awaits Ben to get up!

"THE BAND JUST GOT TUNED UP! GO FOR THE MUSIC, KID!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"BEN IS UP!" Tarble said.

Ben turns around and TD hops on one foot forward and extends a leg...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...BEN GOES UNDER THE FOOT AND CLOCKS HIM WITH THE OMNI-SMASH TO THE CHIN! THE CROWD GOES "WOOOOW!" AT THE AWARENESS AND AGILITY WHILE TD IS LAID OUT!

"SWEET CHIN-OMNI-SMASH! OMNI-SMASH FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! TD DOESN'T EVEN KNOW EXACTLY WHAT EVEN HIT HIM! BUT THE KID IS OUT OF IT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"BEN TENNYSON WITH THE WHEREWITHALL TO CLOCK THE KID WITH AN OMNI-SMASH, GOING RIGHT THROUGH THE SUPERKICK!" Tarble exclaimed.

"OOOOOH BOOOY THAT WAS AMAZING, AND BOTH COMPETITORS ARE DOWN! TD JUST GOT KNOCKED INTO NEXT WEEK'S MONDAY NIGHT RAW!" Iroh exclaimed.

"GEEZ LOUISE...call the coroner, TD's time of death at 9:...something. Cause: getting decapitated." Spin said.

Ben, tired, gets up and eyes his work. He smirks and splays his arms out before going down to pin TD...

1...

...

2...

...

TD REVERSES THE PIN INTO A SMALL PACKAGE!

"WHAT THE HELL, HOW DID HE-" Vegeta exclaimed in shock.

1...

...

2...

...

3! THE CROWD STANDS ON THEIR FEET!

"-DO THAT-OOOOOH WHOA WHOA KENELLY WINS! KENELLY GOT BEN AND WON! I COULDN'T EVEN GAME SET MATCH THEM!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"TD KENELLY JUST UPSET TENNYSON, AND THE CROWD IS RAUCOUS!" Tarble exclaimed.

Marceline announces, "Here is your winner; TD Kenelly!...however, being with Gwen makes him a loser still..."

"I'll get her fired soon..." Vegeta said, "BUT KENELLY WINS IT!"

TD raises his hands in victory, the referee lifting one per tradition! AND BEN ATTACKS TD FROM BEHIND! THE TENNYSON STOMPS OUT TD, BUT THE YOUNG KID GETS FREE AND TACKLES BEN! THE FISTS HAIL DOWN, BUT BEN GETS FREE AND THE TWO CONTINUE TO TRADE SHOTS!

"AND YET THE HOSTILITIES DON'T END! BEN PROBABLY HATES LOSING TO A REVERSAL, BUT HE SHOULD'VE SEEN THIS COMING!" Tarble exclaimed, "HE BARELY TOOK TD SERIOUSLY BEFORE AND NOW HE'S A SORE LOSER!"

"A SORE LOSER WHO WANTS TD'S GOLDEN LOCKS ON A PLATTER!" Moon exclaimed.

"THE FIGHTING WON'T STOP! HAHAHA, THIS IS GOOD! THESE TWO HATE EACH OTHER! LET 'EM FIGHT! LET 'EM FIGHT!" Vegeta laughed and clapped.

TD brawl around the ring, the fans just chanting "FIGHT IT OUT! FIGHT IT OUT! FIGHT IT OUT! FIGHT IT OUT!"

"HEY HEY HEY!" The voice of VINCE MCMAHON rang out to LOUD boos as he came from the back. "STOP THIS FIGHTING, STOP THIS! YOU HAD THE COOL OFF MATCH, NOW GET OFF OF EACH OTHER!" Security runs out and floods the ring, keeping TD and Ben away from each other.

"The boss here! And SECURITY splits the two enemies up!" Tarble said.

TD tries getting free while Ben himself gets free!...and gets more guys on him to hold him back.

"Alright, here's the DEAL...this little rivalry? OVER. Why? Because TD has a MATCH TONIGHT, for a World Title! And I want him to be the only one in that ring currently to be a REAL World Champion!" The crowd boos as Tennyson just smirks and yells out, "Oh that's how it is, Vince?" McMahon nods, "Here's the deal, Benjamin; you are not to TOUCH TD tonight...no more. You aren't to look at him...speak to him...breathe on him...even believe that he is a real person. You stay away from him or I'll have your ass next to Kuso in the unemployment line."

Ben smirks as boos to Vince flood the arena. Sudden "DAN! DAN! DAN! DAN!" chants ring out, and Ben rolls his eyes. "You can't stop me, Vinny! I don't have to LISTEN TO YOU! I don't even listen to the other ones!"

Vince glares at Ben...then looks to TW. "Well?! DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE TONIGHT!" TW sighs and steps up...

"Um...hey hey, Ben...Ben...listen, okay?...you and TD need to stop fighting. Let this thing END. Okay? Mooove ooon. Ben and TD need to end!" TW said. Ben smirks and shakes his head. TD, meanwhile, is still trying to get to Ben. TW, getting frustrated, yells out, "OKAY OKAY! STAY AWAY! YOU TWO NEED TO STOP!" He said...But...

...TD GETS FREE AND TACKLES BEN DOWN WITH SOME SECURITY, RESTARTING THE BRAWL AS SECURITY TRIES TO SEPARATE THEM!

"THEY DON'T CARE! WORLD TITLE SHOT BE DAMNED, KENELLY WANTS BEN'S HEAD NO MATTER WHAT!" Moon exclaimed.

"C'MON, KID, PRESERVE YOURSELF! DON'T WASTE ENERGY!" Vegeta exclaimed.

TW, getting angry that they aren't listening...and nervous with Vince behind him...lets loose, "ALRIGHT NO NO! SECURITY, ESCORT BEN OUT OF THE RING AND SEND HIM OUT! HE IS BANNED FROM THE ARENA FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!"

The crowd POPS HAPPILY as Ben yells out "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Ben is GONE!" Tarble exclaimed, "AND THE TENTH WONDER IS TICKED THE HECK OFF AT THE GM DECISION!"

"You can spend time in those BOOTHS...but we catch you backstage, you're suspended INDEFINITELY." TW exclaimed. "And secondly...you two, for disobeying me, are getting PUNISHED. And we need to punish ANOTHER few people for forcing us to expand the card and make a new match on an ALREADY crowded show!"

The crowd cheers and boos as TD and Ben are separated. TW says, "On Animated's return to Monday Night RAW, the show where TD debuted on our LAST appearance there and the show where Ben debuted in 2005...we will have you two TEAMING UP, yep, TEAMING UP...to take on Greg & Rowley, The World's Toughest Tag Team!"

The crowd cheers as TD and Ben yell out, "NO! NO! WHAT?! NO!"

"Now THAT'S a match for our return! But how's The WTTT being punished?" Vegeta asked. "And WHY? For making a compelling match?"

"...And World's Toughest...because you like making challenges...consider this a Toughest Challenge! Greg Heffley & Rowley Jefferson, The World's Toughest Tag Team, will face off against Tyrone Daniel Kenelly & Benjamin Kirby Tennyson...make your team name...on Monday Night RAW...

...FOR THE TOON TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS!"

THE CROWD GOES WILD AS BEN'S AND TD'S JAWS DROP! THE TWO GUYS LOOK AT EACH OTHER...AND JUST SNEER AT THE OTHER. Vince McMahon just gives TW a "WHAT?!" face!

"WAITWAITWAIT...Ben and TD are being punished by teaming with each other...and The WTTT are being punished by way of Tag Title defense?" Vegeta exclaimed, "THE WTTT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD!"

"MAYBE NOT FOR OUR EYES BUT TO CORPORATE, HAVING TO EXTEND THE SHOW WAS TROUBLESOME!" Tarble exclaimed, "BUT THEN AGAIN, MAYBE THIS IS ALL JUST TO KEEP THE BEN AND TD SITUATION QUELLED! A TAG TITLE SHOT!"

TW smirks as the two just shake their heads. "Consider this team building! Because this is going to END. And WTTT...well, there goes YOUR RAW schedule! Good luck!"

The GM and Vince leave the area...and Ben, as he's being escorted up the ramp by security, looks back at TD and glares at him. TD shakes his head at Ben as he brushes him off. Ben yells out, "YOU BETTER NOT MAKE ME LOSE THIS, KENELLY! I KNOW I'LL HAVE TO CARRY YOUR ASS!" TD yells out, "SHUT UP, TENNYSON, BEFORE I BUST YOUR LIP!"

"W-W-Well THAT was surprising! The WTTT-oh look at the 'Tron! The WTTT see this...and GREG IS LIVID!" Tarble exclaimed.

Greg, backstage, just yells out "WHAT?! WHAT?!" as Rowley just looks confused with his mouth open.

"Keep your mouth closed, kid...flies may fly in." Moon said.

"Ben and The WTTT are RR stablemates! How's THAT gonna work?!" Tarble asked.

"I have NO IDEA, but tonight we saw a war! And on Monday, those allies will team up to fight a near 'common enemy' and try to gain Tag Team Gold!...maaaybe..." Vegeta said.

"Oooh this Monday Night RAW is gonna be good." Spin grinned.

Backstage, Gohan walks to the ring, wearing a black shirt and a jean jacket with jeans on. Gohan looked like his normal older self, not at all emulating his dad's hair anymore.

"Well heeere cooomes Kakarot's brat...kicked him down after Kakarot's match and before Taiki punted his skull off." Vegeta smirked.

"Well Gohan asked for time to speak tonight, and he's getting it up next." Iroh said. "What will the boy have to say concerning his actions? Stay tuned, folks!"

(Commercial)


	69. April 6th, 2013 Animated Pt 4

_**Isolation! **_

_**Brings you to the end! **_

_**Until you love again!**_

GOHAN, now looking full grown and serious, walks down the ramp to full boos. A spotlight falls on him, as by request from the traitor himself, as he walks down the ramp to "Isolation" by Alter Bridge.

_**Isolation! **_

_**If you could only see!**_

_**What will come to be Yeah!**_

"Well folks...the crowd is angry..." Tarble said, "Angry at the man walking down the ramp. And don't adjust those TV dials...it IS Son Gohan they're booing."

The photo appears onscreen of Gohan Kame Kicking Goku in the head. The photo appears on the 'Tron, and Gohan snickers at the scene while the crowd just BOOS the guy down. Gohan enters the ring and flexes a bit, followed by putting on a pair of shades and asking...no, DEMANDING a microphone.

"The kid's more...adult." Vegeta said, "He beat up Kakarot...and while that gives you brownie points with me, I don't know about him. Grew up in mommy's shadow."

"Gohan...oh he's looking pretty handsome...hahaha, but in a massive douche way." Moon giggled, "But after losing to his longtime rival Yusuke in Hell in a Cell, you can BET Gohan is TICKED! And he beat his dad down after he LOST to Taiki! Gohan was righteously ticked! Son to a loser!"

"Loser?! Moon, are you on MEDS?!" Spin exclaimed, "The alltime great, SON GOKU, a LOSER? Being HIS kid should be the GREATEST THING EVER!"

"Not when your dad can't win a match after the year 2000..." Vegeta snickered.

Gohan stands in the ring, mic in hand and spotlight on him. He talks...in a tone much more cocky and full of himself than he normally was...

"...Hey, Toon people...see that pic up there? Worth a million bucks, huh?"

The crowd BOOS Gohan, chanting "TRAAAITOOOR! TRAAAITOOOR! TRAAAITOOOR! TRAAAITOOOR!"

"The crowd letting him HAVE IT with 'traitor' chants. And I don't blame them! Gohan just betrayed one of the world's NICEST people and mightiest heroes!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Hmph, let's hear the brat out..." Vegeta said.

Gohan snickers and speaks some more, "Oh calm down, calm down! I was making light banter and you guys just crapped all over it. Geez...but then again, my name isn't 'Goooku', so whatever I say you people don't automatically shovel down your mouth and accept, huh?" The crowd continues booing Gohan as he smirks. "It seems as if ANYTHING he says or does, you people eat it up like good food! But when I have something to say or something to do, you wanna know what comes out your mouths?...'Ooooh, that's nice Gohan! Act more like Goku for us, will you?' 'Hey Gohan, what's your dad doing right now?' 'Gohan, do a Drill Kick like your father!' 'Goku! Goku! Goku! Goku! Goku! GOKU...' All I hear is GOKU when I come around! Now keep in mind, Goten gets compared to my dad...but I'm a former World Champion, am I not? In my OWN right, too! I've won Rumbles, Money in the Bank, granted I'm no Henry Wong...

...and yet...that seems to be the problem...a major, clumped up, dirty little problem you walking species of bacteria seem to have...you like to compare me to dear 'dad', yet when put in the place as the top hero or the top face, you SHUN me..."

The crowd boos Gohan as he explains some more...taking off his shades and scoffing at the crowd of booing "sheep".

"You SHEEP didn't take me in when daddy dearest retired and left ME the heir to his top name throne! I was the one who was supposed to take his spot...and what did you guys want? Taiii Kaimya...*Crowd cheers*...Ash Ketchum...*Crowd cheers*...Ichigo Kurosaki...*Crowd cheers* yeah, gee, did HIM great here, huh? *Crowd boos at that statement*...Henry Wong, the BORING Tamer *Crowd cheers*...Dan Kuso? *Crowd cheers LOUD, chanting "WE WANT DAN! WE WANT DAN!"* HE GOT FIRED...like Kurosaki, lotta good YOUR love did him! Hahaha!" Gohan laughed at his own joke, but the crowd just chanted "CHOCO'S FUNNIER! CHOCO'S FUNNIER!" "Oh, geez, you chant the FREAK with the afro over me? Hahaha, oh you're just HILARIOUS! Hell, you chanted for damn BEN TEN over me! I'm supposed to be the TOP MAN, and yet when I try to PLEASE you, you SHUN me for another flavor of the month! Never mind that Tai's a Titless loser, or Henry was gone for four years, or even that Ash is a stale piece of monkey trash found between only the buttcheeks of a rhinocerous. No no, you want THEM to be your hero! And me? Well who cares about me? Hell, same with DBZ! Goku DIED! He was supposed to STAY GONE! I was the next hero! Son Gohan was supposed to be Dragon Ball Z! But what happened? I train with Piccolo, and you guys want him BACK, so my dad comes BACK to saaave the day! And when he dies after Frieza? Gohan was gonna be the big hero now! No? Goku actually SURVIVED? Why? Because fans wanted Goku over Gohan? Typical. But he gets a heart virus! NOW he can die and GOHAN can be the hero! Oh?...no no, fans want him here. Goku lives while Future Gohan dies. Oh? But then Goku dies after Cell, right?...no? He's back again? Why? Goku fanboys want him to be the hero? SAY IT AIN'T SO! And I don't even care what GT is. So Goku wins lol! And Gohan? He...aaalmost gets there!"

Gohan snickers and speaks some more..."'But Gohan, you beat Cell! And Bojack! And Broly!' No...my DAD had to come back and ASSIST me to do that! Why? Well you people don't like it when he's gone for one damn episode! Y'know, for people who hate heroes nowadays and SHUN John Cena, you reeeally love to see Goku save the day all the time, huh? Am I not cool to you guys? Not 'hero' enough? Not cheesily über nice for you guys? I train and study all day, I SLAVED over a book and a weight set since I WAS FOUR to be your hero! To be the guy the kids can look up to! To be a legend! I waited for my chance to be like Superman or Captain America or my dad, top heroes who the people LOOOVED! And I slaved in the ring, striving to be Hulk Hogan or HBK or my DAD, top wrestling names the people loved! But you wouldn't even give me a damn CHANCE! Story of my LIFE! I can't be my dad! But all you people wanted was Goku! And-" Gohan listens to the chants of "GOKU! GOKU! GOKU! GOKU!" "SHUT UP, HE ISN'T HERE, TOOLS! HAHAHA! You guys are easy to please! Beat up some bad guys and boom, you're cool! But I can't do that. I can't be the hero! I was CURSED from day ONE, being in my dad's shadow. I'm never gonna be the hero. But when my dad's 'dirty work' needs finishing, here comes Gohan! Bojack? My dad released him from a planet, but GOHAN can fix it! My dad needs someone to beat Cell? Gohan can do it! Oh, what about beating Yusuke?...Yusuke...that whole rivalry...bunch of BS..."

Gohan just talks some more, the crowd listening to the story but ANGRY at Gohan at the same time..."Billed as 'Gohan settling the work of his father! A rivalry that started in '94 when my DAD first encountered Yurameshi! Keep in mind, I despised him for my OWN reasons! But no...who cares? Let's SLAP ON Goku's face to the rivalry! THAT'LL SELL! And then when I lose...they said I lost for both myself AND my dad's legacy, blaming ME that my dad couldn't 'handle his business'. And THAT...that was the last straw. I WENT THROUGH A CELL CEILING FOR YOU GUYS! But what did I get? Barely a LICK of respect...AND I'VE DONE MY FAIR SHARE OF THINGS HERE, DON'T BE FOOLED, GOHAN HAS DONE THINGS! Multiple time World Champion, Grand Slam winner, Money in the Bank, Royal Rumble, Main Evented WrestleMania TWICE. But it always goes back to HIM."

"And keep in mind...I AM NOT JEALOUS OF MY FATHER? Why should I? Jealous of a man who is over the hill and out of his mind? Jealous of a moron who, for years, sacrificed himself for ungrateful people such as yourselves? You put HERCULE as your hero? HERCULE? I blew up Cell! But no, it was HERCULE! You worship a man who comes here yearly, trying to make a quick buck and injure himself just to stay relevant in your eyes. DBZ stopped being popular yeeears ago, but he's trying to FORCE himself into the top spot! You know who he is?...Hulk Hogan. HULK HOGAN, the man who comes here to steal spotlights and overshadow people? And me? I'm poor old Randy Savage, the guy who WANTS to be a hero, but is forced to SERVE under Hogan while the latter gets to be the hero to everyone. And me? ...Savage had it lucky. My Hogan isn't here and yet he feels like a damn albatross. Say what you want, Blue...at least people recognize you over Gary. At least PEOPLE GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE SONS OF BIG STARS! Davis, you wanna WHINE? 'Tai over shadows you'? At least you're recognized by people by your name! Me? Son Gohan, son of Son Goku! And nothing else...nothing else until Sunday...when I laid my foot on the old man's skull after making himself look bad for the UMPTEENTH TIME this new millenium...it felt...LIBERATING..."

"So guess what? Son Gohan is DONE WITH YOU ALL, HAHAAA! No no...NOT Son Gohan...SON just means I'm related to him...but I don't hate my mother...I don't hate my brother...my future daughter or Videl...I just despise HIM. The world's CRAPPIEST father. The world's biggest 'hero' for making me 'take his spot' and 'finish his legacy'. I cut ties to Goku officially...and I enter into business for MYSELF. Gohan. Maybe Han. The Z Dynasty is cut off HERE. The HAN Dynasty begins NOW. And no matter WHAT you all say..." Gohan chuckles..."...Keep on crying for Goku. Maybe he'll come back to lose for you again...hahaha!"

Gohan, or Han, drops the mic and lets his music play again as the crowd boos the now reformed "Han" as he walks out of the ring and condescendingly look around the arena and snickers. The crowd chants "WE WANT GOKU! WE WANT GOKU! WE WANT GOKU! WE WANT GOKU!" Gohan "HE ISN'T COMING BACK, YOU IDIOTS! STOP TRYING TO MAKE THAT A THING!" Gohan just laughs and yuks as he walks up the ramp, the spotlight following him up.

"..." Vegeta was silent.

Tarble was silent as well.

"Well...the Z Commentators are quiet...and what a powerful piece of his mind..." Iroh said, "Gohan...or 'HAN'...Han...I...he's DONE with Goku, his own FATHER..."

"Blame him? He wants recognition, and being with Goku won't help his career. Great career move if I say so myself." Moon said, "When the time came, I needed to drop the dead weight and become a huge star! THIS...may be the resurrection of Gohan's career!"

Tarble shook his head...and Vegeta then began to laugh...

"BWAAAHAHAHAHA! Oooh man oh man oh man! KAKAROT'S BRAT HATES HIM! BWAHAHA! And my kids? Respectful. And y'know what...consider me a fan of Han." Vegeta laughed. He claps as Gohan enters the back, "His career is about to go UP...bet on it."

"...You condone this, brother?...this complete betrayal?...granted our father wasn't the greatest man ever...so why is he complaining about his?..." Tarble asked.

"Because he wants a CAREER! And dammit, this kind of thing MADE The Anime Dynasty! So it can make Han as well!" Vegeta smiled.

Backstage, Korra trains for her match tonight. Libby walks up to her, microphone in her hand.

"Hey girl! Korra! Libby here, and I would like to know your thoughts about Gwen Tennyson, your opponent for Pride & Glory in a Street Fight, coming to WWE programming as a guest next week!"

Korra chuckles and continues to train. "Gwen coming to WWE for a night? I'm cool with that. Wanna know what that means? It means for the first time since she was in NCW, me and her will be in the same arena. And I plan on kicking her ugly little head off her shoulders clear across the arena. She's disrespected me and ruined my personal life. So I think I'll ruin HER night next week...then ruin her YEAR at Pride & Glory..."

Korra, however, then stands up as RIKA, her opponent tonight, walks up to her. Rika gives her a deadly glare as Korra stares right back at her.

"...Stop focusing on the bloody brat...and focus on what you have in front of you...it'll keep you from losing YOUR head, Avatar." Korra stares back at Rika, not intimidated, as the Tamer leaves Korra. The Avatar girl shakes her head and leaves for the gorilla position.

"Oooh, a HEAVY HITTER FIGHT! Korra vs. Rika! Next!" Vegeta said.

(Commercial)

We come back, and "Line in the Sand" plays to boos as Rika walks out. The girl puts her shades up and looks only at the ring, straightening her arm muscles as the bell rings.

"Welcome to WWE Saturday Night Animated 2.0! And we are LIVE from The ToonTown STAPLER Arena! And we got a complimentary staple from the sponsors! How nice!" Tarble smiled, "And PRIDE & GLORY IS IN THREE WEEKS!"

The American Flag appears onscreen, followed by large fireorks before the white logo "Pride & Glory" appears onscreen.

"Pride & Glory! Sponsored by The Cabbage Merchant! Whoeeever that guy is!" Vegeta said, "But we have, NOW, two heavy hitter girls about to KNOCK THEIR HEADS AROUND!"

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall; representing Digivolution; coming to the ring; from Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan; Davis's little girl, Rika Nonaka!" Marceline smirked. Rika glared at the vampire queen, who waved at her.

"That little..." Vegeta said. "But ignoring her, we have RIKA out here! The lady HOSS of the roster!"

"And Rika wants Korra focusing on HER tonight! NOT Gwen...and I wholeheartidly agree." Iroh said.

"Transmissions" by Lostprophets

Your shattered crown, it drags me down

'Cause there's no sun when you're around

Your righteous lies, you slip and slide

Now I want you to just

(Fade out) Static in my stereo man

(Fade out) A new transmission's calling, here we go!

Kora walks out, the fans cheering for The Avatar as she stays focused on Rika. Chants of "KOOORRAAA! KOOORRAAA!" ring out as Korra hops on the apron and enters the ring.

"And her opponent; from The Southern Water Tribe; Avatar Korra!" Marceline announced without a hint of snark.

"Oh how lovely...biased fool." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Well HERE'S A fan favorite!" Tarble exclaimed, debuting on NXT in November of 2012, she QUICKLY became a fan loved favorite! But the NCW Mainstay was called up barely five months into her WWE debut to fight Gwen Tennyson in a Street Fight!"

The P&G graphics come up, followed a sketched picture of Korra, followed by a sketched picture of Gwen.

"Gwen vs. Korra started on National Championship Wrestling, an independent territory in the Pennsylvania! But it soon grew to something personal! Gwen got involved in Korra's personal life, and while good happens to The AB...bad continues to permeate Korra's life." Iroh said, "But I've met this girl, and she is a STRONG soul. This is just a life experience. Once she gains knowledge from it, she will grow even stronger. And Gwen is her biggest test yet."

"But like Rika said, do NOT overlook her. This one's about to get into some BIIIG hits! I see Rika pulling this off, because Korra's got GWEN on the mind and JOAN, The Women's Champion of NCW aaand FWA Female of the Year." Vegeta said.

"Don't overlook KORRA, Vegeta." Moon said, "She's preoccupied mentally, but she isn't letting that cloud her head. Gonna be a heavy hitter."

"Two NCW rostermates...CWF Women's Champion vs. AWF Women's Champion...but right now...two strong WWE Divas about to BASH each other in the head! Makes me almost glad Moon didn't win...almost." Vegeta said.

The bell rings, and Rika and Korra start mouthing off to each other. Korra SMACKS Rika...and Rika SMACKS Korra...and Korra PUNCHES Rika in the mouth...and Rika SOCKS Korra in the jaw! And the brawl begins as Korra and Rika trade shots in the middle of the ring! Korra then KICKS Rika's gut, bounces off the ropes, and GETS TAKEN DOWN WITTH A HUGE CLOTHESLINE! (Vegata: Nooot her patented Lariat, but neeearly enough to be one! Korra went DOWN!) Korra gets up, and Rika YANKS her up by her hair! Korra gets to her feet and Rika immediately Forearms her gut and hooks the neck. She lifts her for a Suplex, but Korra lands behind her and Dropkicks the back! Rika hits the near left corner and Korra catches her from behind and Release German Suplexes her! Rika lands on her back after flying for a brief second. Rika gets to her feet, and Korra jumps up and Gamengiris her head, taking Rika down again. Korra picks Rika up...and gets DRIVEN into the far right corner by Rika's shoulder! The Tamer goes for several Shoulder Thrusts, and then grabs Korra and Irish Whips her to the near left corner! She runs to Korra...and gets TWO FEET TO THE FACE! Rika stumbles back as Korra heads to the second rung of the corner. She jumps off and lands a Bionic Elbow to the head of Rika! The Tamer gets up slooowly and Korra grabs her arm and delivers a Double Knee Armbreaker to the right arm! Rika holds her arm, and Korra locks in an Armlock...then puts Rika in a Headlock...but the powerhouse of Digivolution LIFTS Korra onto her shoulders! Rika stumbles around a bit her Korra up...and SLAMS her into the near right corner backfirst! Korra holds her back and slumps in the corner as she tries to recover. Rika runs to Korra and KICKS the head of Korra off with a Face Wash! Korra picks herself up...and Rika runs to her and SHOULDERS the chest of Korra right back into the corner! Korra holds her chest and Rika Irish Whips Korra to the ropes...and catches her on the rebound with a SIDEWALK SLAM! Rika gets up and kicks the stomach of Korra! She goes down for a pin...1...2...Korra kicks out. Rika picks Korra up and puts her on her shoulders. She runs forward...and delivers a Steamroller!

"Rika in control, overpowering Korra for now! Haha, I love the little strong people! Rika's my favorite diva right now because of that!" Vegeta said.

"But can Korra come back? Rika's been overpowering her for a minute..." Tarble said. "But Korra HAS gotten her shots in!"

Rika grabs Korra again and locks her in a Headlock. She runs forward and scales a corner...and Korra THROWS HER OFF OUT OF THE RING AFTER THE RUNNING BULLDOG ATTEMPT! (Tarble: GEEZ, KORRA JUST THREW RIKA OUT OF THE RING ONTO THE HARD FLOOR! ; Moon: Haha! That's using your dipstick, Jimmy! Great ring awareness and reaction time!) Rika tries getting up...and Korra runs the ropes...and comes back...AND JUMPS OVER THEM AND SUICIDE DIVES ONTO THE TAMER, TAKING HER DOWN! (Iroh: KORRA WITH THE COMEBACK SUICIDE DIVE OVER THE TOP! SHE CLEARED THE ROPES AND PUT DOWN RIKA! You KNOW she's mastered the element of air! Haha!) Korra gets up and yells out, and the crowd cheers and joins in, and Korra picks up Rika. She runs forward...and THROWS Rika into the steel steps shoulder first! Rika tries getting up...and Korra runs the apron...goes across...jumps...AND NAILS A DIVING DDT TO RIKA ONTO THE FLOOR! Rika gets up and gets lifted onto the barricade and lies on it. Korra then rolls into the ring, restarting the count. She leans on the ropes...jumps onto them...and jumps off...RIKA GETS OFF THE APRON AND KORRA CRASHES AND BURNS ONTO THE FLOOR! (Moon: OOOOOH! The high risk high reward NOT useful here! Korra CRASHES onto the hard floor!) Rika, in the crowd now, grabs Korra's head and BOUNCES it off the barricade! Rika heads back to the arena floor and Korra holds her head. Rika picks Korra up and throws her into the ring and she slides in as well. Rika grabs Korra's head and THROWS IT INTO THE CORNER! Korra's head bounced off the corner post and Korra holds her head as she falls onto the ground. Rika then slides into the ring as Korra attempts to get up herself. She waits for The Avatar to enter into the ring. Korra gets on the apron and Rika runs...Korra lies flat on the apron and Rika stops at the ropes. Korra then TRIPS her up by her feet, sending her onto her back in the ring! Korra then hops up and hops on the ropes and jumps off for a Diving Leg Drop! Korra pins Rika! 1...2...Rika kicks out! Korra rolls onto her feet and Rika gets up...Korra goes for her Spinning Heel Kick, but Rika ducks it and CLOTHESLINES HER BA-no Korra ducks THAT and grabs Rika's head and arms, locks in...HALF NELSON SLAM! She pins Rika!

1...

2...

Rika kicks out!

"Rika taken down by what Korra calls The Earthquake, but not enough to put The Tamer down!" Tarble exclaimed.

"But Korra has more up her sleeves here! And Rika better get aware..." Moon said.

Korra runs forward and goes for her Spinning Heel Kick...

"That signature Spinning Heel Kick that Korra's PERFECTED in this business...one connection and it may END here for Rika!" Tarble exclaimed.

Korra spins...Rika catches the foot and sends Korra FLYING into the far right corner with a Toss! Korra hangs on with her agility and jumps off...

...AND IS CAUGHT BY RIKA!...

...and LAST CALL! Korra falls on the mat hard! She gets up using the ropes...

...and Rika spins her arm a bit...

"Haha...Rika...that Lariat's a-calling for ya, Korra..." Vegeta said.

"Korra's about to get CAUGHT..." Moon said.

Korra gets up aas Rika runs and extends the arm...

...

...

...

...Korra SIDESTEPS IT and Rika runs into the ropes! Rika turns around INTO THE FOUR NATION STRIKE (Busaiku Knee Kick) TO THE FACE OF RIKA!

"FNS! FOUR NATION STRIKE TO RIKA! THE MOVE THAT GAINED KORRA WINS IN NXT, A FUTURE NXT WOMEN'S TITLE, AND THE WIN OVER GWENDOLYN!" Iroh exclaimed.

Korra hooks the leg of Rika as the referee counts.

1...

2...

3!

Korra stands up as the bell rings and stomps her foot once on the mat. Her music plays as Marceline announces...

"Here is your winner; Avatar Korra!"

"Korra with the impessive win here tonight, and you have to say that she's READY for whatever is thrown her way! She wants her top spot back! The FWA Winner for Former Women's Champion wants the spot she once held in her home company and the peace of mind she lost to Gwen!" Tarble said, "Give me Korra at P&G, ladies & gentlemen!"

"I gotta support home here, a Korra win here would get her MASSIVE brownie points in the business!" Moon said, "Plus, who wants a Gwen to win?"

Korra looks up at the booths and pounds her fists together as she glares at Gwen. The Avatar, ready and filled with momentum, walks out of the ring and up the ramp.

"A GREAT sign-up, Triple H and Duke! The people who sign new talent need raises." Iroh said, "Avatar Korra is the FUTURE of the business! Quote me on that when I'm looong gone."

Backstage, Tai is busy taping his hurt right knee as he sits on a trunk. Chuckie runs up to him, mic in hand.

"Hiya Tai! I have a question for ya!"

Tai looks up at Chuckie and thinks..."Eh, sure, Chuck. Let 'er rip."

"Okay...so at The Draft, you and Tom Brady had a little altercation after you saved Tom Brady's opponent after a post-match incident. Any reason you went out there to save him and confront Brady, bad knee and all?"

Tai shrugs..."Y'know, Chuck, I've been not as Animated oriented as I used to be, but I am still a locker-room leader. I still am a guy you need to ask for when you need something. I'm still the defender here. And Brady?...he's a new guy here. He's a rookie. And I'll be darned if I'm gonna let HIM pretend he can run around and do whatever he wants. I saw Jamie hurt...and I leaped into action, WCW guy or not, because I don't want Brady thinking he can just waltz into our company and do that. Brady wants some respect, he needs to go through the old guard to get it, so allow me to be the first guy he needs to talk to. And him bringing in his coach Belichick just to manage him is-..."

Tai stops talking as he looks in front of him...and sees Bill Belichick standing right there, football in hand. Tai gets up and walks towards him...

"Hey, Bill, you-GAH!"

BRADY CHOP BLOCKS THE BAD KNEE! Chuckie runs away as Tom stomps away at the bad knee of Tai's!

"SHOULD'VE STAYED OFF TV, KAMIYA! This is PATRIOT country now!" Belichick exclaimed as Brady puts on his three Super Bowl rings...and grabs Tai's head AND STARTS BEATING HIS HEAD IN! Tom doesn't let up the punches, wearing out Tai's forehead until it's cut! Tai has a raw cut on his forehead, and Brady inspects his rings and spies some blood on them. "Ew, got your old person blood on my rings, Tai..." Brady picks Tai up and hooks the head and arms...

...PERSONAL FOUL ONTO THE TRUNK! Tai's head BOUNCES off the trunk, and finally security comes in to separate Brady from Tai.

"You know it's a damn shame I wasn't in a Battle Royal but YOU were, Tai." Brady yelled from afar. "But it goes to show you; you have to TAKE what you want, huh? But that's okay, because in the end, it's aaall going to be..."

"...Awesome." Belichick said as he and Brady walked away willingly from the scene while EMTs check on Tai.

"Oh how despicable..." Tarble said.

"Tai boasted about how Brady had to go through him...consider him went through!" Vegeta said.

"Brady was not in a Battle Royal tonight, but maybe he needs to show more in The WWE. We can't just hand him a shot after only a week in the company." Iroh said.

"Well Tai's practically OUT! Hahaha, look at 'im!" Moon laughed.

Tai's checked on by EMTs as the show goes to commercial...

(Commercial)

We come back as we see Tai being carted off, the EMTs treating for his knee after an attack from Brady.

"Well before the break, ladies & gentlemen, we saw a HEINOUS attack..." Tarble said.

"That the only word you know? 'Heinous this, heinous that'. No, what happened was an attack brought on by one man's bravado. *Replay of Tai's interview plays* Tai said that he was the one to go through in concerns with Brady, and 'ole QB took him up on that offer!" Vegeta said, "Tai doesn't RUN anything, who does he think HE'S fooling? The guy runs XCW maybe, but it seems Bugs and Mario run XCW as well, so call that a retirement home for old men."

"Brother, why haven't you applied for XCW then? You're out of full retirement now." Tarble said...and Vegeta immediately tried reaching across the table to get to Tarble. Spin laughed his pants off.

"Hahaha...I love it when he gets flustered." Spin said as Iroh and Serena tries holding Vegeta back.

In the interview area, Penny Sanchez was on standby...

"Salutations! Penny Sanchez here with my guest at this time...The NEW Toon Intercontinental Champio, Scott Pilgrim!" Penny exclaimed as the camera panned to Scott with Ramona and NEW prospective Rookie Knives Chau. "Now first, welcome to the world of wrestling, Ms. Knives!"

Knives bows to Penny, then waves to the camera.

"We would not like to discuss what company she wants to go to...not out loud here...but the head of said company is a massive Scott Pilgrim fan!" Scott said with a grin, and random "+1 Happiness" and "+1 Slyness" symbols appear around Knives and Scott.

"Well, about you, new Champion...now due to The Bullies, Canada's Most Wanted has split. But you are still going strong, even solo?" Penny asked.

Scott nodded, "You bet, Pen. I will not let that little setback undermine me and my reign. Jude's gonna reign until he passes out and so will I. And if The Bullies have ISSUES with us, well they need to talk to SCOTT PILGRIM, because I will personally make it Scott Pilgrim vs. The Bullies should I NEED to."

A "+20 Bravery" symbol appears next to Scott, but then WOLFGANG and Lars, Big Brother, Francis, and Brad walk in front of Scott. A "-10 Bodily Fluids" symbol appears in front of Knives and Scott as Ramona stays indifferent. Wolfgang snickers.

"...Be careful what you wish for, Scotty...it's official...you...versus BRAD for The Belt on Monday. Hope you survive." Wolfgang snickers as he walks off. Scott stands with The Toon Intercontinental Title on his shoulder...and a green background on the right and a black and yellow background on the right collided as The Bullies in the forefront and Scott appeared on the screen, with the words "Scott Pilgrim vs. The Bullies!"

"Hahahaaa...Scott's first defense is against BRAD on our return to Monday Night RAW!" Vegetan said, "Hope he beats The Bullies..."

Back in the ring, "Animal" by Def Leppard plays as Crash Bandicoot walks out with an excited Conker! The squirrel yells out "WWE UNIVERRRSE!" and the crowd, now on their feet, yells back "YEAAAAAH!" The bell rings as Conker bends over and Crash HOPS over him and FIREWORKS go off!

"The following tag-team contest is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; Crash Bandicoot & Conker Squirrel, The Badass Bad to the Fur!" Marceline announced.

"Well speaking of Monday Night RAW, Conker faces Yugi Muto in a Falls Count Anywhere Match after what happened to Coco Bandicoot, Conker's beau, on Smackdown!" Tarble said as Conker & Crash high-fived fans.

A replay showed onscreen, showing Yugi accidently knocking Coco off the apron and the altercation between Conker and Yugi afterwards. Iroh spoke, "And all of this due to The Hardcore-WHOA, THE FREEMAN BOIZ ARE-"

HUEY AND RILEY ATTACK CRASH AND CONKER HEAD ON AFTER RUNNING DOWN THE RAMP! BAD TO THE FUR VS. THE FREEMANS!

"THE MATCH HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET, BUT THE FREEMANS WANTED TO START THE BOUT EARLY!" Vegeta exclaimed, "THEMS MAH BOIZ!"

Riley tries Irish Whipping Conker, but the squirrel reverses it and IRISH WHIPS RILEY OVER THE STEEL STEPS! Huey, meanwhile, throws Conker into the apron and runs and HITS THE APRON SHOULDER FIRST! Crash then DROPKICKS HUEY INTO THE APRON! BttF head into the ring as The Freemans regroup...and slide into the ring and FIGHT THE ANIMALS!

"OOOH BOY, AND YOU KNOW THIS IS ABOUT THE HARDCORE TITLE! HUEY SAID HE'D HELP HIS LITTLE BROTHER, AND HE'S DOING EXACTLY THAT!" Tarble exclaimed. "THE SQUIRREL AND SHINING STAR OF THE YEAR AT THE FWAS ARE FIGHTING BACK THE FORMER TOON TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

"OOOOH I LOVES ME SOME CHAOS!" Spin exclaimed, "AND OH OH! YUGI MUTO JUST RAN DOWN THE RAMP..."

"HOW IS HE HERE?!" Vegeta exclaimed, "STAY ON WCW!"

"HE WAS HERE FOR THE SECOND CHANCES BATTLE ROYAL, AND SAW THE PARTICIPANTS OF THE FATAL FOURWAY AT FALLOUT AND WANTED TO GET INVOLVED!" Iroh exclaimed.

Yugi slides into the rin, grabs Riley, and EXTREME TWIST OF FATES HIM!

"THE KING OF GAMES YUGI PUTS DOWN RILEY!..." Spin then observed, "Uuuh-oooh, but The No. 1 Contender for UWE's High-Flying Title is ready to put down Yugi!"

Conker grabs Yugi from behind, but Yugi pushes him off! The crowd chants "GET HIM CONKER! GET HIM CONKER!" Yugi yells out, "YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" But Conker was too angry...and went for a rig-BLOCKED AND RIGHT HAND TO PUT DOWN CONKER! Yugi yells at Conker, but the squirrel gets up and KICKS THE GUT OF YUGI! Conker grabs him and THROWS HIM OUT THE RING!

"And Conker wants NONE of Yugi's words!" Tarble exclaimed.

"That rodent's NUTTY, but hey, you put your hands on his woman, you get KO'D!" Moon exclaimed.

Conker runs across the ring and goes over the top...

...

YUGI CATCHES CONKER...

...

...

...

...and RUNS TO THE CORNER AND SENDS HIM OVER THE BARRICADE!

"YUGI FINALLY FIGHTS BACK FOR REAL!" Spin exclaimed.

"HAHAHA, NOW IT'S A DAMN FIGHT!" Vegeta exclaimed. "YOU SEE YUGI...OOOOOH, HE HAS A STEEL PIPE!"

Yugi yells out, "IF YOU WON'T LISTEN TO REASON, I WILL BEAT IT INTO YOU YOU CRAZED SQUIRR-WHOOOOOA!"

CONKER TACKLES YUGI OVER THE RAILING INTO THE AUDIENCE! THE SQUIRREL AND THE DUELER GET UP AND THE BRAWL GOES INTO THE CROWD AS THE TWO FIGHT UP THE STEPS!

"THE FIGHT IS GOING UP THE STEPS, AND THE PEOPLE AND THE FANS ARE LOVING EVERY BIT OF THIS!" Spin exclaimed.

"THE BATTLE IS ON AND THEY SAID 'SCREW MONDAY, IT'S TWO DAYS AWAY!'" Vegeta exclaimed.

Yugi and Conker make it to the top level, on level with the booths with the FWM stars and dignitaries. Conker and Yugi fight and brawl at the top level and trade punches and chops! Yugi kicks Conker and goes for a DDT, but Conker pushes him off INTO THE GLASS OF THE BOOTH!

"Oooooh, Yugi and Conker need to be careful! This is going to get crazy! They're right there with the guests!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Careful? Hardcore? You dumb Tarble..." Vegeta chuckled.

Conker goes for an Inverted Atomic Drop, but Yugi pushes him off and HEADBUTTS him! Conker stumbles back into the seats and Yugi goes to grab him and CONKER DRIVES HIM INTO THE GLASS WINDOW! Conker falls down and Yugi falls as well, the brawl starting to take a toll. Yugi gets up and stumbles onto his feet as Conker does the same...

...

...

...

Conker runs...

...

Yugi sidesteps Conker...

..._**AND SPEARS CONKER THROUGH THE GLASS WINDOW OF THE BOOTHS, SENDING THEM HURDLING THROUGH A GLASS RAIN INTO THE GUEST BOOTHS!**_

"Oooh myyy-AAAAGH! AAH! CONKER! CONKER AND YUGI THROUGH THE GLASS WINDOW! CONKER AND YUGI THROUGH GLASS WINDOW! EVERYONE IN THE WAY, EVERYONE, GET AWAY! BY THE DRAGONS, YUGI JUST COMMITTED A HOMICIDE-SUICIDE!" Iroh freaked out.

"THE KING OF EXTREME! THE KING OF EXTREME JUST SENT CONKER THROUGH THE DAMN WINDOOOW!" Tarble, in a loud and raspy voice, exclaimed.

"THERE GO YOUR BALLS, KID! THERE THEY GO!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Spin just chanted "E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!"

The crowd, in a FRENZY after that move, just chants "E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!" as Yugi and Conker lay motionless in the booth, KO'd after the glass run.

"Yugi fought BACK, and ECW just rammed Conker through the glass!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Hahahaaa!" Vegeta clapped, "Dammit, they just sold me on Monday Night's match! If they go aaall iiin...ooooooh boooy...WE MAY NOT SEE FALLOUT!"

"But if we DO, and we have THIS form of carnage, we may be seeing a GREAT match in the making!" Moon exclaimed, "And it all goes back to that Hardcore Title!"

Crash stares up at the scene from the ring, worried for Conker...

...AND RILEY BLASTS HIM IN THE FACE WITH THE HARDCORE TITLE BELT!

"OOOOH, MAH DAWG RILEY JUST BLASTED CRASH! AND Y'KNOW WHAT, THAT IS WHAT THE CHAMPION NEEDED! SOME DANG DISTRACTIONS AND SOME WILES!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Riley stands over Crash...and as the only one standing, Riley raises his Hardcore Title high in the air as "Judo Flip" plays.

"Riley Freeman...the only man standing..." Tarble said, "Fallout could end this way if this all replays out!"

"The Four-Men will compete...and the CARNAGE we will witness for The Toon Hardcore Championship at Fallout...I can barely comprehend!" Vegeta exclaimed. "C'mooon, satisfy my bloodlust, animals!"

"This match neeever started..." Spin said, "But I think EVERYONE proved something here...we're getting something NUTS at Fallout...no pun intended, Conker!"

EMTs arrive...'twas a busy day for them today...and check on Conker and Yugi as they pick the glass from the two competitors. EMTs ask around the booth if they got glass in their skin while the others escort Yugi and Conker out. The crowd, now in LOVE with Yugi, chant "HE'S EXTREME! HE'S EXTREME! HE'S EXTREME! HE'S EXTREME!"

"He is INDEED extreme..." Iroh said.

Backstage, we see...

...a depressed CHARLIE BROWN. The crowd just goes into ANOTHER frenzy, cheering for the blockhead and chanting "WE WANT BROWN! WE WANT BROWN! WE WANT BROWN! WE WANT BROWN!" The boy continued to contemplate his own career choices and life...

...while unbeknownst to him, TJ DETTWEILLER walked onto the scene! The crowd went NUTS, chanting "TJ! TJ! TJ! TJ!" as he walked by Brown. He looked over and raised an eyebrow...then looked towards the camera and nodded. He sat down next to Brown...

"Hey Charlie Brown...crush any dreams lately?" TJ asked him.

Charlie Brown looked up at TJ and sighed. "And the the biggest name of The Attitude Era comes to insult me...Good Grief..."

TJ rolled his eyes, "Brown...c'mon now. What's your deal? You won a shot for The World Title and you keep running away? Why?"

CB looked at TJ, "Because how in the heck am I going to WIN IT if the conclusion's forgone?"

"'Forgone conclusion'? Brown, you speak crazy talk. How is it forgone?" TJ asked him.

"Mr. McMahon just outright said he's make sure I don't win! Davis is his choice! Even TD's essentially lost..." Brown said. "I can't fight the machine, just watch it grind. I just have to realize that." The crowd boos at CB's lack of motivation, and TJ raises an eyebrow.

"Oh...okay." TJ shrugged, " I guess you're right. I know me and STEVE AUSTIN never did beat that McMahon. He always beat us and WrestleMania XIV was the most embarrassing thing of our lives! '98, all we did was LOSE to him! Never did get our moment!" TJ said with a shrug. "Guess we should've given up, right?"

CB sensed the sarcasm and rolled his eyes, "You had it EASY...you worked with Steve Austin...you...you..."

"...Had it haaarder than youuu..." TJ said, "You're fighting senile McMahon. I fought competent 'WCW Kill Mode' McMahon. I envy you. I could outsmart that goof anyday these days. Back then...if it wasn't Linus, it was Gary. Wasn't Gary, it was so many other people he had like Superman or heck even Captain freaking Planet. You? That tool Davis. Hahaha, I'm actually mad that you don't LIKE this little challenge. Kind of ticks me off you're WHINING about this. You flip flop sooo much on wanting to be famous or not, kind of makes me wonder if you even belong in this business."TJ shrugged.

CB got a bit more upset..."Well how about YOU take the shot if it's so easy?! HUH?! IF IT'S SO DARN EASY, YOU DO IT! How am I supposed to fight a guy WHO'S JOB IS TO BE MY BOSS?! EVERYONE SAYS 'OH YOU NEED TO STOP BEING DEPRESSED, CHARLIE BROWN! YOU HAVE FAN SUPPORT, YOU LOSER! YOUR FANS SHOULD LEAVE YOU FOR BEING A COWARD! YOU USED TO BE SO OPTIMISTIC, NOW YOU'RE JUST A BORE! YOU WERE HANDED SO MUCH, NOW LOOK AT YOU, YOU DESERVE NOTHING!' DON'T YOU PEOPLE THINK I WANT TO GO OUT THERE?! HUH?! I WANT TO GO GIVE THE PEOPLE A SHOW! I WANT TO GO WIN THE WORLD TITLE! I WANT TO GO GIVE EVERYONE OUT THERE WHO BOUGHT A ZIG-ZAG SHIRT THEIR MONEY'S WORTH! I WANT TO BE THE BIG HERO WHO STICKS IT TO MR. MCMAHON! BUT YOU DON'T LIVE MY LIFE! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! NOBODY UNDERSTANDS WHAT I GO THROUGH ON A DAILY BASIS SINCE SEPTEMBER OF 1950!"

Charlie Brown got up and glared at TJ..."I HAVE LIVED THROUGH THE COLD WAR, THE KOREAN WAR, VIETNAM, ASSASSINATIONS OF PRESIDENTS AND CIVIL RIGHTS LEADERS, THE RISE OF STREET GANGS LIKE BLOODS & CRIPS, THE NON-STOP WAR ON TERROR SINCE 1972, THE NUCLEAR ARMS RACE, THE WATERGATE SCANDAL, THE CHALLENGER EXPLOSION, THE DECLINE OF AMERICA AND CIVIL UNREST, THE BOSNIAN WAR, 9-11, AND SOOO MUCH MORE OF THIS CRAZY WORLD'S HISTORY OF THE LATTER HALF OF THE 20TH CENTURY AND THE FIRST PARTS OF THE NEW MILLENIUM! I'VE WITNESSED THE WORLD EXPLODING BECAUSE OF MAJIN BUU, DARKSEID INVADING, GALACTUS THREATENING TO EAT US, VILGAX BLOWING US UP, THE COUNTDOWN TO DESTRUCTION WITH ANDROMEDA, MARVIN THE MARTIAN BLOWING US UP, THE SHADOW GAMES FROM DUEL MONSTERS, AND SO MUCH MORE! I'VE LIVED THROUGH SO MUCH...I'VE SEEN SO MUCH...AND FROM SEEING THAT AND SEEING MY OWN LIFE...

...WHO SAYS GUYS LIKE ME WIN?...who says..."

The crowd boos that sentiment as Charlie Brown shakes his head. "You and Austin don't count. You were never underdogs. Rock neither. I'm the true blue definition of the 'Little Guy'. And history dictates we don't win. MY history dictates I don't win. I've won...TWO baseball games in 63 years of my life. And I learned that the leader of the team only LET me win because she thought I was cute." Charlie Brown rubbed his head, "I always fall for that STUPID football trick because I'm 'optimistic'...no, it's because I'm naive. I always believe whatever cockamamie excuse Lucy puts out. I can't fly a kite, I can barely make friends, my first girlfriend DUMPED me for some reason, and...well...why should I care or even be sad when my current one eventually DOES. Guys who say they've had it worse...imagine going through the same scenario for SIX DECADES and with life never bettering. At least others get 'revenge' or 'redemption'. At least Cole gets a CHOICE with his Karmic Meter! At least Tidus can prove to be a hero! At least TD has a chance to turn away from that witch! At least everybody else with a terrible life in Fiction got to redeem themselves or get revenge or even switch their lives around! Me? I have to repeat the same stupid life for sixty-three years with no chance of it ever getting better. I'll never WIN because that isn't on my schedule. I'm forced to relive every losing part of my life over and over again for YEARS. And without Charles Schulz alive, I'll never truly win because only he could truly say if I'll ever win or not. I'll never TRULY be what the fans want. I can't win because my life dictates that I CAN'T win...Because where's the joke in that?"

Charlie Brown beat his head with his fists. "Where's the hilarity? Peanuts is based on misery. The Peanuts Gang has to be miserable. Comedy is misery for SOMEBODY. SOMEONE or SOMETHING has to suffer for their to be comedy. And I'm the Immortal Punching Bag. I wish I was Sackboy...he can create things. Awesome things. I wish I was Tidus. Bad father, but at least he's a winner. Or even Jesse. Yeah HE never wins, but he owns a company somehow. Youngest person to own a wrestling company. That's a win. Or heck...I wish I was Davis. The chosen name of the company. I wish I was TD! I mean he has a witch of a girlfriend, but he's a possible next face of the business!" Charlie Brown looked down "...I wish I was something Emmy and everyone who's ever supported me could be proud of. But what part of my life wants that? That's not comedy. I can't win. Lucy can't get Schroeder. Schroeder can't get RID OF Lucy. Sally can't ever make sense. Linus can't prove The Great Pumpkin exists. Violet can't get PigPen clean. For there to be a joke...someone must suffer. I HAVE to suffer everyday. Only truly happy person is Snoopy...and HIS happiness sometimes comes at my misery."

TJ sits there and listens to Brown..."I never won The Belt this Tuesday despite all the hype that night...I couldn't win Money in the Bank despite all of the trouble I went through the get there...I lost in The WrestleMania XXVI Main Event to Yusuke after everyone supported me...I lost important baseball games...I lost The Hardcore Title, my first ever Belt, due to Lucy being a jerk...I lost The National Spelling Bee because I couldn't spell 'B-E-A-G-E-L...wait...OH...AAAAAAUGH!" He grabbed at his tow-headed hair and began pulling on it..."...I couldn't even lead Lucy to win the Amateur Women's Golf Tournament of 1954...I'm a CURSE. I'm not at all a winner. I can't win a World Title. I'm not supposed to be a big name because all I'm going to be in my life in a doormat...a loser...a fink...the goat...the round-headed dork...the wishy-washy one...the blockhead...Failure Face...and I let everyone down because of circumstances out of my control. So just leave me alone if all you're going to do is criticize me."

TJ looked at Charlie Brown...and looked away...

...

...

...

...and SLAPPED the back of his head!

"OW!" CB yelped, "What in the world was THAT fo-"

TJ SOCKS CHARLIE BROWN IN THE MOUTH! THE CROWD IS IN SHOCK!

"TJ just BLASTED Charlie Brown in the mouth! What was THAT for?!" Tarble exclaimed.

"I dunno, but can he do it again?" Vegeta asked.

CB got up...

...and TJ ELBOWED HIM BACK DOWN! CB held his back as TJ began TO STOMP OUT CHARLIE BROWN!

"WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Tarble exclaimed.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT CONTINUE, IT'S FUNNY!" Moon clapped happily.

TJ grabbed CB and THREW HIM INTO THE WALL!

"DETTWEILLER'S GONE BERSERK!" Spin exclaimed.

TJ crouches over and looks at CB...

"...I'm sure this is just another one of life's little 'Keep CB Down' things. It's okay. You said it always happens, so why fight it, right? This is just a day in the life of Charlie Brown!" TJ smiled as he stomped him out some more, "See, Charlie Brown, maybe you were right! Why SHOULD you fight back and defend yourself? Why should you stop embracing the tropes of your life and just go out there and try to prove your destiny wrong? Why not just embrace the sweet notion of an infinite loop of crap? You're right! Being a pessimistic troll is so much more fun!"

TJ grabbed a steel chair and walked towards Charlie Brown. He held his head a bit, but still made his way to Brown.

"Yes, isn't it fun when DESTINY controls your life? Isn't it grand when you don't try to better yourself? Why, I'm sure if you gave Destiny a run for its money, you'd probably be able to do something GRAND! But...heeey...I'm sure me driving this chair into your kneecap multiple times and injuring you *Emmy voice* Indefinitely *Regular voice* would be just as good because DESTINY said you were supposed to get injured! Can't fight back against the bad things, y'know, cause that's just how life dictates it all and you can't do anything about it! That's what you said!"

TJ raises the chair and SLAMS IT DOWN!

...

...

...

...and yet, CB moved out of the way and KICKED TJ in the gut! TJ holds his gut as Charlie Brown stands up.

"...Doesn't mean anything..." CB said, "Just didn't want to get injured..."

TJ, holding his gut, looked up, "Haha, yeah...but did you resign yourself to the bad thing coming your way? Nope. And while it's simple...you just fought back." TJ stands up straight and rubbed his gut. "You wanna be a big name? Why're you letting ANYTHING hold you back?...let alone your PAST. Okay, you've never won a true baseball game? Never can kick Lucy's football? Fail at everything? Yeah you're a failure. You're a failure...except for this one night in April 2013. You have YET to try...and you can be a WINNER. But you can't succeed unless you try. SCREW what life gave you! Screw your past! Screw all your losses! Do they matter right now? Are THEY what brought you here? Or was it the optimistic, never give up, skill-driven, high-flying, Homerunning, fan loved Charlie Brown that got you there? Those people...they haven't given up on you, they're just MIMICKING you. You're more an influence on them than you think! The people who say they gave up on you? They're disillusioned and angry. The sad, quiet ones? They're upset and unconfident. And everyone else? Just waiting to see what you do next. Everyone hates Kenelly...everyone is so-so on TD...but you?...everyone LOVES you. They want Charlie Brown to win. They don't want WISHY-WASHY CHARLIE BROWN! They want CHAMPION CHARLIE BROWN!...that's got a lovely ring...something to make the fourth column headlines...something the kids can sing..." TJ snapped his fingers to the song..."I think the kids who sang your song...AND Rod McKuen...weren't just saying things because it was fun. You're A Boy Named Charlie Brown. A CHAMPION named Charlie Brown. And I don't want to hear you being pessimistic! You're the shining beacon of optimism! You always have been! You are the most optimistic person in fiction! Because yeah...your life stinks. You will always have to live through it. But you're a freaking trooper. You ALWAYS stick it out and go out there and live it...because only you can. And you always hoped for a brighter day. You're the first Al Bundy. Because as you said before earlier...the fact that you didn't put yourself down throughout all the crap means you're no loser, you're a winner. So start being a winner. Start ACTING like how you used to act...instill yourself with some of that confidence you had before all of this. BECOME THE CHARLIE BROWN THAT WE KNEW...or I'll show you some more of life..."

Charlie Brown...looked at his hands...and the crowd chanted "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" as they extended their hands into the air in a chanting formation. Charlie Brown just looks at TJ...

...and SLUGS HIM IN THE HEAD! TJ's head goes ringing from the punch due to his previous injuries, but Charlie Brown walks past TJ, looking somewhat...NOT angry. But you can here from him as he walks offscreen...

"I'M GONNA BE WWE TOON CHAMPION! I'M NOT WISHY-WASHY!"

TJ holds his head...and simply nods..."Heheh...hope this totally WHOMPS for McMahon..."

"TJ Dettweiller just got back Charlie Brown, and my word did he use some extreme measures to do it!" Tarble exclaimed as the crowd was ECSTATIC!

"Oh? So he just gave Davis another obstacle to climb over? Gee thanks, TJ, for giving Davis more of a challenge. You're a doll!" Vegeta smiled.

Spin shook his head, "Boo you, Vegeta. C'mooon, Charlie Brown!"

"Oh stop it, hedgehog. He's right...his life sucks!" Moon said, "Can't reverse destiny. Neji said so."

"Are we scraping THAT far down the barrel for an excuse?" Iroh chuckled.

"TJ Dettweiller just SAVED our Main Event." Tarble said, "Give him a Hall of Fame Ring!"

(Commercial)

Back from commercial, backstage, we see Aelita and Katara talking with each other.

...and then they hear and "AHEM...". Aelita and Katara turn around...

...and see MISAKA MIKOTO with her friend Kuroko, bringing on CHEERS from the crowd!

"Hey! It's the new debut! Misaka Mikoto! AWF star!" Tarble exclaimed.

Kuroko, who was the one who cleared her throat, spoke to Aelita and Katara. "Aelita Schaeffer...Katara...may I introduce to you...Misaka Mikoto! The sexiest woman alive...former Anime Wrestling Federation Women's Champion...and WWE's newest diva! Soon, she'll rule The Division, but we're taking it one step at a time..." Kuroko smiled at Aelita and Katara while the latter two simply looked at each other then back to Kuroko.

"Well...welcome to WWE, Misaka and...um..." Katara greeted them but couldn't remember her partner's name...

"Shirai Kuroko! Haha, call me Kuroko!" She said, "I'm the brains of the operation, and-"

"-Enouuugh..." Misaka finally spoke up. "Kuroko, I can handle the intros for myself. But thank you though." She smiled at her best friend...who madly blushed...and turned to Katara and Aelita. "Thanks for the greeting! I hope to really make an impact here soon. I want electrify everyone here, no pun intended. And maybe win me one of those Women's Titles. Single's or Tag. Maybe BOTH." Misaka smirked as she flipped a coin. Kuroko smiled at the thought of being Tag Champions with Misaka.

"Well Katara and I were making plans for a Monday Night RAW pre-training sessions. Do you want to join us that Monday?" Aelita asked Misaka. Kuroko was a taaad apprehensive to Misaka training with others...but who cared? Misaka smiled.

"Course! Love to have some new training partners. I think I'm debuting on RAW too! So excited! I'll see you girls there!" Misaka smiled. Aelita and Katara smiled and waved bye to Misaka, who waved back. Kuroko waved...then glared at Mikoto. "Misaka...nooo...it's better to train by ourselves, y'know. No need to involve others..."

"That's for training my powers...but in-ring abilities need sparring partners, and I need 'non-groping' partners." Misaka glared at Kuroko, who blushed and looked away while whistling. Misaka rolled her eyes and left the scene, while Kuroko perked up and asked for Misaka to wait up as she ran after her!

"The newest star to WWE, Misaka Mikoto! Debuting on RAW? Hmmm, oh what an action packed show!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Our return to RAW is going to see so much, Tarble!" Vegeta exclaimed, "The Tag Team Titles will be defended as The WTTT will defend against Ben & TD! Scott Pilgrim will defend his Toon Intercontinental Title against Brad Buttowski of The Bullies! The second Animated 1st Round Toon Women's Tag Team Title Match between The Elwood Femmes and The Teletoon Trio will showcase two rookie teams going at it! Misaka Mikoto will debut! And Conker and Yugi are going to tear everything APART! And that's just Animated! What will WCW have?"

In the ring, Jonesy Garcia and Nikki Wong (no relation to Henry) stand in the ring as the bell rings.

"The following Mixed Tag Team Contest is scheduled for jobber-fall!" Marceline exclaimed.

"Well you can't say that she's an entertaining one." Tarble smiled. Vegeta groaned.

"Mixed Tag Team Action with Jonesy Garcia and his girlfriend Nikki Wong coming up next." Iroh said.

_**The world is mine n- back up! **_

_**I gots to get mine before I act up!**_

Stewie Griffin, with Maggie Simpson on his arm, walks down the ramp and slides into the ring.

"Next, the opponent; accompanied by Maggie Simpson; from Quahog, Rhode Island; the totally not bicurious Stewie Griffin." Marceline snickered as Stewie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nooo, Be A Star, don't gooo...it wasn't OUR fault our ANNOUNCER can't ANNOUNCE..." Vegeta groaned.

"Stewie Griffin, as we now know, has the HIGHEST SALARY of ANY Animated Star in HISTORY. He is a WWE EXCLUSIVE and no one can buy his contract out! But Stewie...he'd done a biiit more since debuting!" Tarble said.

"He screwed Bart Simpson out of his MitB shot and Simpson is out for BLOOD!" Vegeta said. "Add in the fact that he's dating his SISTER, Maggie...oooh boooy..."

"The bad blood between Simpsons and Griffins hasn't died out yet...and the last Griffin wants a piece of The Bartman...but nooot yet..." Iroh said.

Stewie gets in the ring and kisses Maggie...

...and "Survival" by Eminem plays...

_**This! Is! **_

_**Survival of the fittest! **_

_**This! **_

_**Is! **_

_**Do or die! **_

_**This! **_

_**Is! **_

_**The winner takes it all So take it all!**_

Ellie, from Last of Us, walks out onto the ramp and walks down it, just focusing on the ring. The crowd cheers her on, mostly due to the massive love for Last of Us while some have seen her work on the independent circuit.

"And his partner; I know not much about heeer... ; Ellie!"

"Ellie, a girl that we heard was TOUGH to sign." Vegeta said, "Took DAYS and an afternoon's fight...but they signed her!"

"Ellie is an interesting little girl." Iroh said, "The Last of Us story is both riveting and heartbreaking for the two main protaganists, Joel and Ellie. And as for Ellie's in-ring capabilities, I've heard she's a wonderful talent with a nice brawling attribute!"

"Ellie and Stewie teaming together. Two people who want to make a QUICK impact on the business." Tarble said, "And Ellie is doing for herself and her Sony family."

The bell rings as Jonesy and Stewie start out...and Stewie grabs Jonesy from behind and delivers a German Suplex with a bridge! 1...Jonesy gets out and rolls onto his feet. He goes for a kick, but Stewie caught the foot and takes him down! He's about to lock in The Stewie Special! (Moon: We saw this at The Draft! This move looks PAINFUL! Ahaha!) Jonesy kicks Stewie away and goes to his corner. He tags in Nikki, who enters the ring. Ellie enters as well per Mixed Tag Rules. (Iroh: And now ELLIE enters the match! Let's see what she can do!) Nikki stares at Ellie...and scans her up and down. Nikki chuckles...and KICK-...no, Ellie CAUGHT the foot...and KICKS Nikki in the gut and delivers A STUNNER, WHICH SENDS NIKKI FLYING ACROSS THE RING! (Vegeta: GEEZ, DID YOU SEE THE POWER IN THAT DAMN THING?!) Ellie pins Nikki. 1...2...3! THE CROWD WAS SCHOCKED AS THE BELL RANG! JONESY'S JAW DROPPED WHILE STEWIE WAS STUNNED!

"WHOAWHOAWHOA...DID SHE JUST...THAT WAS..." Vegeta's jaw dropped!

"Here is your...whoa whoa, okay did she really just do THAT? This wasn't even a MATCH." Marceline said. "But whatever it was, your winners are Stewie Griffin and Ellie!"

"...Ellie just PINNED her after that DESTROYER OF A STUNNER!" Tarble exclaimed.

"ELLIE...wooow...not since Austin have I seen a Stunner go that...deadly..." Spin said.

Stewie hugged Maggie while Ellie left the ring and walked up the ramp. Stewie waved "bye" to her and continued to canoodle with Maggie...

...but then he ran AS BART ROLLED INTO THE RING! STEWIE AND MAGGIE RUN THROUGH THE CROWD AS THE FANS WENT NUTS FOR BART! The Bartman yells out, "GET IN HERE! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN YOU LITTLE FAIRY!" Stewie, now smirking, just wags his finger..."Nooot heeere, Baaartyyy..."

"BART SIMPSON now here! And he and Stewie have so much BEEF right now!" Vegeta laughed, "Man oy man! I can't wait to see those two finally square off! But you know that Stewie isn't doing that now. HE wants to WAIT."

"But wait for WHAT?" Tarble asked, "Stewie wants to pick the time, a genius thing to do, but when IS the right time?"

"When Stewie decides so is what we're supposed to believe." Moon shrugged.

"What a fastpaced past few minutes..." Iroh scratched his head..."Oh my...Ellie must have a powerful Stunner, and Bart has a powerful hatred for Stewie, and likewise."

Backstage...

...Mr. McMahon sat with his officials. He looked at Davis...

...and nodded to him. Mr. McMahon THEN said, "Almost time..." he got up and accompanies his workers as they walked elsewhere...obviously, something was ready...and we know what it is...

Davis chuckles as he looks in the mirror...

...elsewhere, TD gets his ribs taped up...

...and somewhere else, Charlie Brown is jumping up and down...

"Ready?...you mean?..." Spin started...

"Heheheh...oooh boooy!" Vegeta rubbed his hands together.

"Soon enough...soon, it will end!" Tarble exclaimed. "Stay tuned folks!"

(Commercial)

A globe of the world appears...

...and zooms over to the island nation of The Empire of Japan exclusively...

Shounen Jump's logo is shown, and shots of Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Gohan, and Vegeta are shown...

Shojo Beat's logo is shown, and Sailor Moon is shown giving The Senshi Boot to Cindy Vortex...

Toei's logo is shown, and shots of The DigiDestined walking down the ramp and Davis delivering a Pedigree are shown...

Nintendo's and Sega's logos are shown, and Mario and Sonic is shown fighting together...

Nintendo's logo is shown again, showing off Ash Superkicking Big Brother...

Square Enix's logo shows, and Sora is shown delivering The Kingdom Krash to TK...

...

EAST

(Commercial End)

Backstage, Riley walks to the ring with his brother and Cindy McPhearson. Libby runs up to Riley with a mic.

"Hey, Ri!" She said, "Hey, any words on what happened out there with Fur, Yugi, and yourselves?"

Riley just laughs and holds up his Belt..."Hardcore Champion forever more! And just watch what I do to thatt goofy-ass haircut Hida at that NCW show! I'm a product of THE STREETS! REAL thug! Gangsta for LIFE! And we don't let no punk-ass short-ass sweet lookin' boy step up to us without some REPURCUSSIONS, just like we don't let ANIMALS and a goofy-haired mofo step up to us without somethin' needin' to be done! They can beat each other up, but me and Huey got this all wrapped up!"

Cindy pats Riley on the back and says, "YEAAAH BOY!" But then Libby looked over to a stoic Huey, looking a tad bit...frustrated. Libby raises an eyebrow and walks over to him.

"Um, Huey? Oh...you have something to add into that?" Libby asked him. Huey just looked at Libby and nodded slowly.

"...Libby, tell me...who was the last person of color in The WWE to win a World Title?...The Rock doesn't count..."

Libby blinked twice..."Um...Booker T?"

Huey nods..."In 2006, under some gimmick of a European King. What about in The Animaation Division?..."

Libby blinks..."Um...hmmm...recently...Lil D?...in 2007?"

Huey nods..."2007...Lil D' for a few months. What about in the business in general?"

"...Terry Blake Jr." Libby answered. Huey nodded.

"...Terry Blake Jr...in a business as diverse as the species of this Multiverse, one or two black men have been World Champions. The only legend we have to look up to is Terry Blake Sr. And I applaud Ultimate Entertainment for the history, but only one? Only one in this business? That's a travesty. A travesty to this business and to the legacy of the colored workers in it. Fat Albert broke barriers, but was only fodder for the 'Real' history, which was for the first Anime World Champion, Mūten Roshi the Turtle Hermit. And what about our women? Jazz? Jacqueline? And as for the ones of color in Fiction?...Numbah 5?...and no one else. We've had numerous animals, plants, animes, and other nationalities and species hold these Titles...but humans of color are devoid of such a long history. Instead we're forced to manage three brute force caucasians...or members of great families are forced to work for their dictatorial caucasian regimes like in TCW...or we're Uncle Tomming and DANCING for crowds in order to get a cheer. THIS is our legacy. Fat Albert, Blakes (and Terry STILL was never number 1 bad guy with the Scorpion running around), Lil D'...and Disco Kid. That's where we've ended up, Libby. We're nothing now. We're just there to be there. But people not of this nation but of The Japanese nation or even aliens or other realmers are given legacies. The Z Legacy, The Sony Dynasty, The Nintendo Nation, The MK Group, The Kamen Riders, The Mobian Species...they all get these dynasties of top Champions and faces, but we of this nation...of African American descent...are left with the scraps of history."

Libby was appalled at what Huey was saying on Live TV. Riley was just snickering along with Cindy, so excited by Huey's rebel nature. The crowd just cheered...NOT because of WHAT he was saying, but because of HOW he was saying it and his lack of fear in saying it.

The afro'd one shook his head...then looked up at Libby..."It's time for a change, Libby. It's time for a change. A new nation must rise up to take control. It's time for us to take BACK the reigns of cultural dominance we so held tightly once upon a time and THROW OFF the other legacies that hold us down. No more will a Goku or a Mario or a Princess Peach hold us down. No more will an Ed lead us. Nevermore will we have a person from Earthrealm, Netherrealm, or any other realm hold us down unless your name is Jax. No more will we look to The Mobians and proclaim their names to the highest of the sky. And no more will we be defined by a man who can't recognize that disco is indeed dead. Tonight begins the new era of domination, and we shall make examples of the animals and the anime that decide to oppose us for Riley's Hardcore Title. All other legacies are to be overshadowed. NOT by attacking them to eliminate them...but to put our names right next to them before we bump them down to second place. But if we must for our survival, we will fight you and eliminate you with NO prejudice. Tonight, we take our control and make a new legacy...by any means necessary."

The audible chants of "YOU'RE SO BOLD! YOU'RE SO BOLD! YOU'RE SO BOLD! YOU'RE SO BOLD!" can be heard from the crowd as Huey pounds his chest lightly twice with the side of his fist before walking away. Riley walks past Libby, smiling, and Cindy ambles on out of the area with her group.

"WOOOW!" Vegeta said, "THAT takes GUTS! Kid spoke the truth! Why don't-"

"DON'T even side with him, brother; he doesn't care for you!" Tarble exclaimed, "He wants your legacy diminished!"

"Hey, I have done nothing to hold him down! It's all those other honky-ass oppressors holdin' my brothas down!" Vegeta exclaimed, holding his right fist into the air.

"Vegeta...oooh Vegeta..." Iroh said.

"Besides, he has a point. We let STUPID ANIMALS have a legacy and not the people of color? We should be putting these freaks in ZOOS, not praising them!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Haha, Spin's right there, Prince." Moon said, pointing to Spin.

Vegeta looked over to Spin..."I'll personally put you in the first zoo I find, rodent."

Spin sighed, "Jerk..."

"Well, up next folks, we have-"

*Guitar plays*

The crowd gives a mix of cheers and boos (Now that he wasn't harrassing Charlie Brown) as "New Day" plays!

"Oh what does HE want?" Spin asked.

_**It's A New Day! (Its A New Day) **_

_**It's A New Generation! (Yes It A new Generation) **_

_**It's A New Day! (Its A New Day) **_

_**Now We're Never look Back! **_

_**No We're never looking back!**_

Souichi walks out with Greg & Rowley, mic in hand.

"We're gonna get not only an RR Promo, but a promotion The T.R.U.T.H.!" Moon exclaimed.

"Gotta love a guy who speaks his mind." Vegeta said, "Say what you want about The RR but they're the most successful stable in history. Just in one month they DOMINATED the business! They've done more in a month than a Spin can do in two lifetimes. Hahaha!"

"Hey, I'll win The World Title! And by my own means! Not whatever Souichi does!" Spin exclaimed.

"You mean rallying rookies and supporters of the cause to action? The kid's naturally charismatic and has the chops on the mic and in the ring to back it all up." Vegeta said.

"Mmm that is true. Souichi's a natural leader." Tarble said, "Not many people can garner the group of people and respect Souichi gets from his group."

"'Group'? Souichi has an ARMY at his disposal. THAT is fearsome in and of itself!" Moon said.

"Oh stop praising the guy. He's the leader of a group of whiners and complainers." Spin said.

"No, he's the Commander-in-Chief of a team who's dominating the business." Vegeta said, "Souichi single-handedly RALLIED an army into mobilization. He's created a group that can be described as the BEST stable of all time. The amount of Titles they hold is RIDICULOUS! The only people who hate Souichi outside of the people he's insulted are the jealous and the unsuccessful. Souichi's on the level of Hollywood Hogan, HHH, Bobby 'The Brain' Heenan, 'The Million Dollar Man' Ted DiBiase, and other great leaders! If he retired right now, I'd bet money that he'd be a manager! A damn good one too! Love him or hate him...and I definitely don't love him...he's amazing as a talker, a manager, and a wrestler!"

Spin just sat there, silent, staring at the ring as the music died down. Chants "TELL US THE TRUTH! TELL US THE TRUTH!" were chanted as Souichi began to speak.

"...WWE suuure is a piece of work, isn't it? My Revolution-OUR Revolution-is a success. If Championships and wins were territory, we'd have CONQUERED the business by now. With or without a Title, my priority is to get these people over. And they have. Under RR watch and training, Jason Krueger is a name people know. Under The RR, The WTTT grew into TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS." Souichi looked over to Greg & Rowley, who lifted their Belts up to cheers and boos. "Under our banner, a new era of rookies taking over had begun. Even ones NOT under our banner...the new stars who signed on Monday, the stars who have debuted and taken over our business! Facilitated by the riiise of The Revolution!...but it seems to me that even WITH our advances...people still pass over us. The most successful stable in wrestling is being overlooked. Management is STILL pulling the same jokes here! In The New Opportunities Battle, Timmy Turner wasn't in it." The crowd booed that statement, because California loves its Timmy. "Your Toon Cruiserweight Champion of the World...your Ten Time X-Division Champion of World Wrestling Television...your WWT World Heavyweight Champion...was not allowed to be in The Battle Royal. INSTEAD...we got the guy who just re-debuted on Tuesday who not only got to be in The Royal AND be in The Dragon Ball Tourney...but will get a shot at Timmy's Cruiserweight Title on Smackdown. In just five days, Sora was handed THE WORLD while Timmy was given barely a spot on this show."

The crowd BOOS this statement, chanting "WE WANT TIMMY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT TIMMY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

"Oh you want Timmy? Well he isn't here tonight." The crowd FURIOUSLY boos that revelation as Souichi shrugs. "It's all WWE's plan, y'know. Timmy's not important, not like Sora apparantly. The match should've been named The Old Opportunities Battle Royal. Where was Tom Brady? Instead we got Calvin & Hobbes, Bad to the Fur, Venom & Carnage, and Team Lyoko/The X-Factors. Four teams with no World Titles in their pasts nor futures. ONE of them could've been left out. What about Black*Star? Nooo, let's put in Ichigo! He left us on bad terms but we still love him! Let's pander to a guy who HATES the company!" Souichi pauses as the crowd is neither agreeing nor disagreeing, just listening. "They brought in RED for goodness sakes! The guy who is the 'top star' in another company was brought in to fight for ours? And the only way to get YOUR little crowd favorite Charlie Brown in was to hear some boos and hand off the spot to him so you people didn't RIOT! This company's a CROCK. The ROCK was allowed to challenge for a Belt just by verbal communication, along with another creep recently. So we're allowed to just waltz in and make matches? No...just if you're a 'legend'. And I can already see it now...some other out of shape bozo is gonna come in next year to take Mania XXX's Main Event." The crowd boos that one, and Souichi chuckles, "Haha, just you wait..."

Greg takes the mic from Souichi..."This company is filled with people who'd rather give shots to the older men than to the young guns. Vince McMahon believes the guy he supports now is THE ONE who will carry WWE over to a victory in The Saturday Night Wars!...that what you think, Vince? The man who picked two rookies...Rock and Oak...to become your Corporate Champions and turned them into overnight legends; the guy who made Austin and Dettweiller, rookies, stars by feuding with them; the guy who made Triple H and Tai, new talent, your newest Corporate Champions stars the following week, stars...thinks an over the hill, lost his mind 'star' who was relevant back when people still had frosted hair and Britney Spears wasn't old!" The crowd cheers at that statement as Greg nodded his head, "Y'see, old man McMahon has lost his mind. Instead of a young gun, he picks an old hat. And if HE thinks that'll help us on Saturday Nights...just wait for when one hour of what he's competing against becomes two in a few weeks. Yeah, two hours of the best female wrestling in town is gonna kick our ass, Vince! Because you can't choose good successors! I bet you think ORTON would be a good choice for current face after being here for over a decade, huh? Here's a tip: PICK SOMEONE NEW!"

Greg handed Souichi the mic. The chants of "DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X!" don't bother Souichi at all..."And poor Showdown will be destroyed by Ozone because of the thinking, 'Old stars make good things happen'. The bat signed The Sixth Doctor." The crowd booed him, mostly out of respect to the gimmick, "And they wonder why the only way rookies can survive here is banding together, as evidenced by The NXT Three who took over The Battle Royal. But if that is how we get opportunities...if we need only to exert ourselves...then I CLAIM my role as No. 1 Contender for The WWE Toon Championship. Because if the clown can do it...I...can...too."

"Souichi referring to-"

"HEY HEY HEY!"

Tarble was cut off by MASSIVE CHEERS...

...as JOHNNY QUEST WALKED OUT WITH A MICROPHONE!

"HAHAAA, IT'S JOHNNY QUEST! JOHNNY QUEST!" Tarble exclaimed. "LAST TIME HE WAS HERE, HE WAS MANAGING JOHNNY TEST!"

Many in the crowd bow to Quest as many chant "QUEST! QUEST! QUEST! QUEST!" Souichi glares at him from the ring as Quest walks down.

"Oooh boy, the FIRST EVER CHAMPION OF FICTION-"

"-CARTOON-" Vegeta interrupted.

"...Wrestling is HERE! That's as LEGENDARY as you can get!" Iroh said.

Quest slides into the ring as Souichi stares at the Septagenarian...who doesn't look a day over 14...and snarls at him.

"What...the hell...do YOU...WANT?..." Souichi growled. Quest looked to the crowd then looked back at him.

"Nothing, Souichi, I just...y'know what, lemme get to the point...where do you get off?" Johnny said as the crowd cheered. "We legends do have egos, I admit. We all are a tad cocky. But what legend ISN'T? Y'know? We have made and molded this business for guys like you to come in and mouth off at us! And you wanna insult US for OUR careers? Because we sometimes just wanna feel like what we are...legends? We DESERVE this because we've EARNED this. Now on the case of calling Title shots...if ROCK doesn't deserve it, then where did you suddenly earn the shot?"

Souichi scowled and raised an eyebrow..."...I EARNED it when I created the greatest stable in wrestling history, bar NONE. THAT'S where I earned it."

Quest mouths "Really?" offmic. "So you're better than The Horsemen?...Heenan's stable?...The Million Dollar Corporation?...DX?...c'mon now, Souichi, you're getting too big for your britches. You're reeeal confident that you're group's the BEST in the history of this business?"

Souichi rolled his eyes, TIRED of the conversation. "YES, they ARE. Now LEAVE...ME...ALONE. I'm due for a damn World Title Match and I want the match confirmed NOW. I will reign HELL upon this company should my demands not be met, but the demands of The ROCK be met."

The crowd mixes the reaction as Quest looks around and nods...and then looks at Souichi..."...Okay, Souichi...I'll cut you a deal. ...with my pull in the company...I'll give you a push to the Main Event with a Wooorld Title Match!"

The crowd CHEERS for that revelation as Souichi raises an eyebrow. "...YOU? Give ME a World Title Match?..." Souichi thinks about it for a minute..."...What's the catch, Quest? I know you're screwing around."

Quest shrugs...and smirks. "Not much of a catch. I'm gonna do what your group has asked for...I'm giving you a shot. I'm gonna reward you, Mr. 'Best Leader of the Best Stable of All Time'. I'm giving you the shot you so desprately rallied for! At PRIDE & GLORY! You will get the opportunity to EARN that shot!"

The crowd cheered as Souichi nods a bit...but was still suspiscious...

"...Oh no...I meant...your TEAM will be earning you the shot." Quest said, garning a "Huh?" from Souichi.

"Wait, what?" Spin asked.

"Your team is sooo powerful, sooo loyal, and sooo mighty!...that I'm sure they'll love to fight for their leader, right?" Johnny said, "Maybe help him earn a Title shot? I'm sure your loyal army would LOVE THAT...right?"

Souichi glared at Quest as he continued to state his points, but he finally interrupted him. "No. No. HELL No. Nobody fights Souichi Sugano's battles. I fight for my OWN shots. Now quit your crap and leave before I send you out of here a pile of bruised flesh."

Souichi and The WTTT glare at Quest...who just shrugs. "Eh, okay, geez! Fine! I see! Souichi fights his own battles! Okay I'll adjust the challenge...

...it's a shame though, that you just threw your OWN team under the bus on live TV."

The crowd boos that statement as Souichi looks dead at Quest. "...I mean, you fight your own battles! I understand! But I guess your team can't win a match for you either, hm? Think they're incomptetent? Think they can't do better than Souichi? Think you're the undisputed best of the group so they can't help at ALL?"

The crowd "OOOOOOOH"s at Souichi, who yells "DON'T YOU PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH YOU MORON!"

"But I'm not, Souichi! You're simply IMPLYING this! This is what I'm getting! You think that your team can't fight for you! What else is there to interpret? YOU DON'T TRUST YOUR OWN TEAM TO WIN A WORLD TITLE FOR YOU! And ya said it on live TV!" The crowd laughs as Souichi's eye twitches. "But it's okay! It's okay! Because I won't let you down! Your team can't go for ya? Cool! I'll adjust the challenge so tha-"

"OKAY YOU'RE ON! MY REVOLUTION WILL FIGHT ANY OLD TEAM OF LEGENDS AND VETERANS YOU GOT! THEY'VE BEATEN THE BEST ALREADY, SO WHAT'S ANOTHER BEATDOWN GONNA HURT BESIDES YOUR OWN DAMN EGOS!"

The crowd gets LOUD for the announcement, happy for another RR Multi-Man Match! Souichi seethes in the ring, while Quest smiles.

"HAHA, another RR Army Match for Pride & Glory! This card is STACKED!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Good job, Souichi..." Quest said, "...But who said I was going to make a team of legends?" The crowd was confused but cheered as Souichi raised an eyebrow once more.

"Hm? What does he mean?" Iroh asked.

"See, for the past...let's call it a real-time year...you've dominated. Your team has CONQUERED this business! And we have sent legend after veteran to beat you. Goku, Red, Kratos, Falco, The Eds, Bugs Bunny, Master Chief, Gary Oak you name the legend, they've lost to you or were put down by RR. You guys have made your point, you can beat the men of yesteryear."

"Very true, very true..." Vegeta said.

"See, we've been trying to put out a fire with wind and it's only HELPED you spread." Quest said. "So I have a new...or old...strategy...to fight FIRE with FIRE."

The crowd began to get louder, somewhat processing Quest's words.

"Souichi, at Pride & Glory, I want you to get a team of EIGHT of your male contigent of the RR. Only the BEST, Sugano. You want that Title Match, hmmm?...and in return, you will fight an army of my choosing...an army of eight ROOKIES."

The crowd finally cheers full-on as Souichi says "WHAT?...YOU'RE GOING TO TRY AND FIGHT ME WITH MY OWN DEMOGRAPHIC?...And what makes you so sure they won't betray you? As said before, I'm the man with the golden tongue..."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I know just like YOUR team of revolutionaries, MY team needs a shot. And I've promised to use my pull in the business to get them big pushes. So in essence, they're fighting for shots JUST like your team. So the threat of leaving diminishes. And just like your team, my team will be made of rookies from across the business. A rookie from WWE, a rookie from UCA, a rookie from XCW, a rookie from UWE, a rookie from ANY ACTIVE COMPANY that can afford to push a rookie currently." Quest said, "I want to see the fruit of my labor. The company must be actively going on television for me to pick a rookie. I will visit each company and peruse the rookies and pick someone."

Souichi scowls as Quest smiles at him. "...Fine, Quest. You want this? You got this. My team will fight for my shot. And in return, I want my team given some breaks as WELL should they win. I'll decide those soon once I pick them." Souichi said as he and The WTTT walked by him.

"Hahaha, Souichi's group vs. The Rookies not aligned with him! Oooh the irony! I hope Quest's team wins!" Spin said.

"Oh quit your BIAS, hedgehog! Nobody wants to hear your unbased Revolution hate! But this match...hmmm...should be big!" Vegeta said.

"The Revolt vs. Quest's team of Rookies in an 8-Man Tag! All for Souichi's World Title shot!" Iroh said, "Either Souichi ascends...or his team descends as a whole..."

Souichi stops at the ropes..."Y'know, Quest...it's people like you who make me tired of this business as a whole. People like you who sit on your legend pedestal and look down on the young guns trying to make a name for themselves."

Quest listens while Souichi turns around to face him.

"You say you're a legend and you deserve to be entitled? No...no that's BS. If you believe that, you're the biggest POS on this earth. ANYONE who believes that is a detriment to the youth. Because I've won World Titles before. In CAWF, I ruled there as Y2S, The ex-Driver with the crowd by my side, BECAUSE BRAWL WAS SUGANO!" The crowd popped for the classic CAWF reference as Souichi smirks, "I ran with Mokuba and Kaiba on CAWF, feuded with 'em...fought Thorndyke, Diego, and all of 'em in CAWF. I'm a Grand Slam Champion in CAWF. I could retire right now and be what you are right now...a self-entitled legend who thinks he's the bees knees because back in The 60s, he was handed a Belt by the crap they called The NWA because he won a tournament filled with guys people wouldn't even spit on like Muttley, Top Cat, and Mr. Slately. Only reason you were Champion was because BUGS BUNNY DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WORKING AGAIN UNTIL 1967!"

The crowd goes "OOOOOOOOOOOOH" as Quest raises an eyebrow at the comment. "You wanna look down on me? Call yourself entitled? That's all fine! You and the rest of the legends can DINE in your fancy hall of fame buildings and eat filet mignon whiile the rest of us 'peasants' watch. But don't you ever dare comment on the trust I have for my group, my army, my FAMILY. I didn't have to MAKE it. I could've done my OWN thing. But then again, just like you, my contributions to the business would've been self-indulgent. Instead, I decided to MAKE NUMEROUS careers. Starforce, Krueger, The WTTT, Payne, Turner, I PROMISED THAT THE PERENNIAL LOSER JOHNNY CAGE WOULD BE A CHAMPION BY THE END OF THE YEAR AND DAMMIT I CAME THROUGH ON THAT PROMISE! I gave a group of people a chance to become STARS! YOU ONLY WANT TO MAKE A ROOKIE GROUP JUST TO BEAT US! I HAD SELFLESS INTENTIONS, DAMMIT! YOU JUST WANT TO WATCH THE RR BURN BECAUSE YOU CAN'T STAND TO SEE ANYONE WHO DEFIES YOU SUCCESSFUL! YOU ALL JUST WANT YES MEN, BUTT-KISSERS, AND HARDBOILED GOOD GUYS! YOU WANT ME TO KISS THE ASS OF THE HEDGEHOG OUT THERE ON COMMENTARY WHEN ALL HE DOES IS SPEAK BAD OF ME?! I RESPECT your accomplishments, but none of you even want to respect the work I've done solo and with The RR. But the thing is, my work with the RR is far better than anything many of you 'legends' have done by virtue of service to the community! The day you retired Quest, you were only known for a Belt that could've been handed to ANYONE in your position. The day I retire, I'll be known for my legendary CAWF work...and for helping make the careers and revive the careers of numerous people. And THAT'S more legendary than what YOU'VE done. Because instead of TAKE...I gave BACK to the business. Instead of freeloading, I worked MY ass off and I worked my TEAM'S ass off to get where we are TODAY. There are NO non-success stories in The RR. So here's a message for the NEXT person who wants to mock me or my group, legend, vet, or just some pissed off pissant...how have YOU impacted this business? Have you made a person's career, helped someone out, or given back to the business?...or are you just lazing around on your behinds, hoping for another job opportunity to come out to you so you can continue to take spots from rookies? Because I guarantee you that a good portion of you haven't even tried to help tie a rookie's SHOES." Souichi says as now the crowd goes to his side once again, chanting "PREACH IT! PREACH IT!"..."And THAT'S...The T.R.U.T.H."

Souichi drops the mic in the ring and exits it, leaving behind a cheering crowd and a quiet Quest.

"Haha, now THAT was powerful." Vegeta said, "'Course, I've made Trunks, Gary Oak, Itachi Uchiha, and Brock Sampson. I'm good!"

"I've made my Mini Moon traitor, and, let's face it, I'm the reason Mars got to be a legend by booting her from my WWE." Moon said.

"I've given back in many ways." Iroh said.

"I just started haha." Tarble said.

Spin just sat there, silent...

"Quest looking dumbfounded a bit." Tarble said.

Quest stood in the ring as Souichi just shook his head and Souichi just shook his head and snapped his fingers. Johnny-

_*Feedback*_

"Oh no..." Tarble said darkly.

_**Sierra!**_

_**Hotel!**_

_**India!**_

_**Echo!**_

_**Lima!**_

_**Delta!**_

_**SHIELD.**_

"Special Ops" by Jim Johnston plays as the camera tries to find them!

"Where ARE they?" Iroh exclaimed.

Vegeta looked around...and pointed! "UP THERE!"

And sure enough, there was THE SHIELD...near the booth's window. Ambrose turned around and said, "Watch what we do to Quest...and if you don't watch yourselves, you may get it too." Before walking down the steps with his group.

"The SHIELD is here, and Johnny Quest...h-h-he's out there all alone!" Tarble exclaimed.

The Shield get closer, pushing fans away and keeping their gaze on Quest.

"Ooooh, Quest can't go in the ring anymore! He's about to get his but WHUPPED!" Vegeta said, "Hey-WAIT, WHAT'RE YOU-"

Johnny sees The Shield hopping the barricade, and gets ready for a fight as they get to the ring...

...but SPIN slides in and pushes Quest away out of the ring!

"Spin SAVING Quest!" Tarble exclaimed, "He just told him to RUN while he distracts them!"

"STUPID hedgehog! This isn't HIS show. Taking the spotlight." Vegeta said.

Spin turns around AND THE SHIELD ALREADY STARTS THE ASSAULT! SPIN, HOWEVER, STARTS TRADING PUNCHES BETWEEN AMBROSE AND ROLLINS! SPIN LANDS THE KO ELBOW TO AMBROSE!

"SPIN WITH SOME OFFENSE, KEEPING-KO ELBOW! AMBROSE IS DOWN!-ROLLINS WITH THE KNEE TO THE HEAD! SPIN GOES DOWN!" Tarble exclaimed.

Seth picks Spin up and throws him to Ambrose, who locks his head and HEADLOCK DRIVERS his skull to the ground. Ambrose, holding his head from The KO Elbow, gets up and yells "JOKER'S GOT NOTHING ON THAT!" and turns to Reigns. Ambrose picks up Spin and THROWS him to Reigns JUST FOR HIM TO GET A SPEAR!

"OH THERE IS NO REASON FOR THIS!" Tarble exclaimed.

"NO REASON?! YOU MEAN GETTING TIRED OF THE INSULTS OF YOUR SERVICE IS NOT A REASON? Why should Souichi just TAKE these insults? His group should be ANGRY, and rightfully so, at the people constantly insulting them and putting their group down! Souichi's a damn HERO to some of these guys! He REMADE Cage's career when NO ONE thought he could do it! So what does that say about the guys who insult him? That they're petty! They just INSULT The Revolution for no reason! Of COURSE Sugano's ticked! So should the rest! What LOGICAL reason is there to hate them?"

"Their constant harrassment of legends and veterans!" Iroh exclaimed, "All they do is INSULT and ATTACK them!"

"OH EXCUSE ROOKIES FOR TRYING TO MAKE NAMES FOR THEMSELVES! MAYBE WE SHOULD ALL LAY LOW! If Payne never put out Emmy, SHE wouldn't be a household name! If I never attacked Duke in '89, I'd never be a LEGEND! If The Anime Dynasty never went for The Z Fighters, they wouldn't be current and future Hall of Famers! Hell, if Alveraz, the guy who HATES this group, had never tried insulting Turner and Mario or Brady, nobody would ever give two craps about him, which makes him a damn hypocrite! THAT'S WHAT YOU DO! YOU PICK SOMEONE TO MAKE A NAME FOR YOURSELF AND YOU GET ON THEM! Austin with Hart, The Nexus with Cena, Cena with Lesnar in '03! That's how you make your NAAAME, MOROOONS! Or did you forget Wrestling 101?"

Reigns roars "OOOOOOWAAAAAAAAAA!" as Ambrose & Rollins place Spin on his shoulders...and NAILS THE TRIPLE POWERBOMB! Souichi claps on the ramp, saying "I'M SICK OF THE INSULTS! I'M SICK OF YOU PEOPLE LOOKING DOWN ON US! YOU WANT TO GET EMBARRASSED? THEN LET US EMBARRASS YOU! IT'S NOT ABOUT A BELT ANYMORE, IT'S ABOUT FINALLY STOMPING SOME RESPECT INTO YOU HYPOCRITES! YOU WANT WAR, THEN I LET THERE BE ALL OUT WAR! *Looks to the booths* ROOKIE REVOLUTION, MOBILIZE!" Souichi raised his RR Armband arm up into the air as well as The WTTT and The Shield as "New Day" began playing. The crowd chanted "RR/SPIN! RR/SPIN!" as The RR members stood triumphantly.

"Well I guess he can't do commentary! Ooooh weeell..." Vegeta snickered.

"RR...put down Spin and said they are TIRED of the disrespect. Souichi has said let there be ALL OUT WAR. And whatever in the name of goodness does THAT mean?..." Iroh wondered.

"...Souichi wants war. And between now and Pride & Glory, we may just see war." Tarble said.

"Hahaha, this is gonna be exciiitiiing..." Moon smiled.

Vegeta nodded. "If there needs to be, then let there be. In order for there to be an end to the disrespect. They think The RR 'whines'? Ha, they're going to WISH they whined after this. These morons who don't know Wrestling 101 need to get re-educated on how things work."

Backstage...there was Lex Luthor planning things. What he was planning, we DON'T know. But as soon as he heard that Charlie Brown was better...he turned over to his officials and growled. "Well?...go do your jobs." The referees all nodded and ran out the room. Lex turned to Vince, who was smiling. Davis held The Title Belt in his hands as Digivolution flanked him. "Let there be a new era, boys...and Rika." Davis said with a grin before handing The Belt to an official, who then ran.

"...Hahaha. Let it begin!" Vince said with a smile, strutting out of the room.

"Hahaha! There goes the boss!" Vegeta smiled.

"And the man who declared his man to be the automatic winner is coming...because up next is the special event, folks." Tarble said.

Near the ring...

"Party People" by Nelly, Animated's theme, plays...

...as officials walk out with The Toon Title Belt. The crowd cheers as they marvel at The Title. It was shaped like The WWE Spinner Title, with a WB logo on it (The W was styled after The WWE scratch logo). On the two left side plates were The Disney and Shounen Jump logos, and on the two right side plates were The Warner Bros. and Nintendo logos were. The strap was black, and the nameplate was empty...for now.

"Folks, up next is the moment we've been waiting for!" Tarble said, "Our Triple Threat Main Event!"

"Will Davis prove to everyone he IS the future, not the past? Will TD Kenelly cap off his rookie year with a World Title? Or will Charlie Brown *snickers* end 6 decades of bad luck with a huge win?" Vegeta said, "Stay tuned!"

(Commercial)

The globe appears once more...and the West is shown. Suddenly, an army of western media (the most visible stars are The Tick, Deadpool, Ben 10, TD Kenelly, Nightwing, Gwen Tennyson, Raimundo, The Winchesters, Jude, Danny Phantom, Ramona, Scott, The EPA, and The Freemans) arises and walks towards what looks like a battlefield...

The East is shown, and an army of eastern media (the most visible being Vegeta, Henry Wong, Ash Ketchum, Grimmjow, Broly, Haruhi, Itachi, The Elrics, The D-Team, Sailor Moon, Black*Star, Davis, Sora, and Yugi) march onto the battlefield...

The two sides stop on two opposite cliffs and stare down at each other. The eyes of Gwen, Haruhi, Ben, Henry, The EPA, The Elrics, Sora, Timmy, Vegeta, and The Tick are shown close-up squinting before the shot pans across both armies at the same time before the CLASH!

...

...

...

JUNE 2014

THE BATTLE BEGINS

...

_**East vs. West**_

(Commercial End)


	70. April 6th, 2013 Animated Pt 5

Back to the ring...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_***DING DING DING***_

Marceline spoke...

"The following match is a Triple Threat Match...scheduled fooor one-fall! And it is fooor The WWE Toon Championship!"

"Showing some respect, doggonit." Vegeta said.

*Promo*

**1965**

_Quest slams Dastardly with a Suplex and hooks the leg for a pin._

_1...2...3!_

_"N-N-N-NEW CHAMPIOOON!" Yelled Porky Pig as the roar of the crowd in Los Angeles overwhelmed the announcement._

_"Here is your FIRST National Wrestling Alliance Ink Champiooon; Johnnyyy Quest!"_

...

_"Any words on this wi-wi-wi-victory, Mr. Quest?" Porky asked Johnny who shook his head._

_"No words, Porky! Just PURE joy! The FIRST Champion of cartoon wrestling, just means our kind's broke barriers!" Quest answered._

_**Some people have to learn...**_

(A shot of The 60s Ink Title is shown in a room on a pedestal...)

_**Some people wait there turn...**_

_"Daffy with the cheap low-blow and...The Title! Ladies & Gentlemen, Daffy Duck is your NEW Champion of the W-W-W-Earth!" Porky exclaimed to a chorus of boos._

_**Some people have to fight...**_

_"If anyone's got an issue with me, mac, they can take it up with my tail faither because my bill could care less what people want to think of me!" Daffy exclaimed as the audience threw trash at him, "I'm not here to please any moron in the audience neither in this crowd or the next few decades! I'm a TRUE Champion! And the only thing that separates me from Buddy Rogers is the bill and the feathers, mac!"_

_**Some people give it up...**_

The instrumental to "Champion" by Chipmunk feat. Chris Brown plays through the passing of history...

_"Bugs Bunny! He-he-he ends Daffy's yearlong reign! His return to wrestling sees him WIN The Title from his old rival!" Porky announced._

_Bugs holds The Title high as the crowd storms the ring to celebrate with the "wascally wabbit"._

**1967**

**HEADLINE NEWS: INK DIVISION SIGNS TO WWWF, LEAVING NATIONAL WRESTLING ALLIANCE**

...

_"Eh...we're done here, Doc." Bugs said on interview with CBS Nightly News, "We're done trying to please these guys over in these territories. They wanna see us, they can come to NYC at MSG." He munched a carrot right afterwards._

**1969**

_Reporter: Fred Flinstone has left The WWWF with The Toon Title, and many sources state that he is defending it in another territory called Cartoon Wrestling Federation._

**1977**

_"Freeed Jones, everyone! He has hit TWO YEARS as Toon Champion! The longest reign yet!" Dr. Quest declared as Fred Jones held The Title high over his head._

...

_"I AM The Champion. And I AM the man that these people look up to! *Shots of children surrounding Fred* *Clips of girls chasing Fred are shown*" Fred said with a grin_

...

_"FAT ALBERT!...NO! NO! THE JUNKYARD GANG JUST GAVE HIM THE WIN, AND ALBERT IS THE CHAMPION!" Race Bannon exclaimed._

...

_"Hey Hey Hey, I'd choose this Belt over those fans ANY day." Albert said as he held the Belt on his shoulder._

...

_"ROSHI! ROSHI WITH THE CHOP TO THE TURTLE ROLL (Senton Flip into a standing person's chest and face) AND-1. 2. 3! THE FIRST WORLD CHAMPION TO RISE FROM THE EAST HAS BEEN PROCLAIMED!" Dr. Quest exclaimed._

...

"This is for EVERYONE who was told you were too small or too old to win big! REJOICE IN THE HISTORY!" Roshi exclaimed.

**1980**

_"The Flash and Wolverine, the biggest rivals this side of wrestling, are about to run these people out of their hard earned money for the main event!" Vince McMahon said._

...

_"Flash, the kid friendly megahero with a membership to The Justice League!"_

_Shots of Flash hugging and posing with kids while putting villains like Mirror Master away are shown._

...

_Wolverine, the hardboiled, hardnosed, hardheaded rebel without a cause who listens to NO man, and yet the crowd LOVES him!"_

...

_"Listen here, BUB; I'm doing what I do best, and that's going out there and being the BEST despite what these people want. I'm winning The Toon Title because I'm the BEST there is at what I do, and what I do ain't pretty."_

...

_Flash rolls under Wolverine and goes for a Shoot Kick to the chest...Wolverine CATCHES it...X-FACTOR!_

_1...2...3!_

...

_Wolverine holds his Title in the air as he walks out, leaving his rival on the mat while fans cheer for him._

**1985**

_"THIS CROWD IS HAVING A MASSIVE OVATION FOR THE COMMANDER DUKE! HE HAS FALLEN THE COBRA COMMANDER TO WIN THE TOON TITLE AT THE FIRST EVER WRESTLEMANIA!" Vince exclaimed._

...

_"This one was not just for America..." Duke said_

_*Clips of Duke all over magazines, hanging out with The Transformers, going on dates with Barbie, and hanging with celebrities like Mr. T and Muhammed Ali*_

_"...but for FREEDOM. GOOOO JOE!" He declared, raising his Title in the air._

**1988**

_COBRA runs for a High Knee, but Megaman ducks it and rolls Cobra up. Commander rolls out and goes for a kick, but Megaman ducks and LOCKS IN THE LIONTAMER! COBRA COMMANDER LIVES ON..._

_...but TAPS OUT!_

_"NEW CHAMPION! NEW CHAMPION! AND IT'S A VIDEO GAME CHARACTER!" McMahon exclaimed._

_"WELL I'LL BE! THEY LET THEIR KIND INTO THIS BUSINESS AND NOW THEY'RE CHAMPIONS?!" Ventura was disgusted._

...

_"...I hope your watching, every gamer in the world. Just three years ago, we were gonna die...but now...WE'RE LIVING!" Megaman exclaimed to Mean Gene._

**1989**

_"THE PRINCE VEGETA HAS MADE HIS REIGN ROYAL! HE HAS DEFEATED DUKE AT WRESTLEMANIA V!" McMahon exclaimed._

...

_*Clips of Prince Vegeta with Nappa throughout his yearlong reign are shown, with him beating Megaman, Krillin, Superman, Batman, Duke, He-Man, and more*_

_"ALL BOW DOWN TO PRINCE VEGETA, PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"_

_*Shot of Goku coming back in December of 1989*_

_"IT'S THE STUDENT OF ROSHI! GOKU IS BACK!" Vince exclaimed._

...

**1990**

_*WrestleMania VI*_

_"...Kakarot, stands no chance against a SAIYAN ELITE! He steps in MY ring and he learns that TRUE fear comes in a regal robe, Okerlund. I am your reigning WWF Toon Champion and Kakarot is just the CHAFF of our race! He will learn his PLACE when I slam him to the MAT...GAME...SET...AND MATCH..."_

...

_"I hope Vegeta's brought his A-Game. I will not let him disrespect me and my own skills and abilities. I may not be an 'elite' like him, but I'm just as good as him in that ring, and darnit I'm showing it all out TONIGHT at WrestleMania!" Goku said._

...

_Vegeta grabs the neck of Goku and CHOKESLAMS HIM ONTO THE MAT!_

_"A CHOKESLAM! AND MY WORD, THAT LITTLE BODY COULD DO THAT?!" Vince exclaimed in pure shock._

...

_Vegeta runs back INTO THE DRILL KICK!_

...

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"NEEEW TOON CHAMPIOOON!" Vince exclaimed._

...

_"Never believe ANYONE when they say you're nothing compared to them...you're ALWAYS a something, and tonight I proved I AM something...YOUR World Wrestling Federation Toon Champion."_

...

**1991**

_*WrestleMania VII*_

_Goku goes for a Drill Kick..._

_...but his foot is GRABBED by a...GOLDEN HAIRED VEGETA..._

_"What...is...THAT?..." Vince exclaimed._

...

_"CHOKESLAM! AND VEGETA...REGAINS THE CHAMPIONSHIP A YEAR AFTER HE LOST IT..."_

...

_"A Super Saiyan...that's right, Kakarot...I'm a Super Saiyan as well..." Vegeta smirked as he shouldered The Belt, "Come at me..."_

...

**1992**

_*WrestleMania VIII*_

_"The two WIN The Rumble...and now we have these co-Champions...SUPER SAIYANS...determining who is the TRUE Champion..." McMahon said._

_"This is gonna be a slamjam of a match..." Baloo said._

...

_*Shots of the brutality, blood, and pain shown throughout the match, such as: Goku and Vegeta going through a tunbuckle post, the barricades being torn down, the announce tables being destroyed, holes being put through the stage, and Vegeta and Goku going off the stage with a Chokeslam/DDT*_

_"THIS MATCH IS TOO VIOLENT! PARENTS, COVER YOUR CHILDREN'S EYES!" Vince exclaimed._

_"THIS MATCH ISN'T FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, MCMAHON!" Heenan exclaimed._

...

_Vegeta runs to Goku..._

_...ONE LAST DRILLKICK TO THE TIRED PRINCE, AND GOKU PINS HIM..._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

...

_"The fact that both men must be carted off here proves that this match was the most brutal contest I have ever seen in the ring." McMahon said._

(*_Clips of Goku, Yusuke, Volnutt, Vegeta, Batman, Superman, and Joker trading the Belt in The 90s_*)

(_"The Saiyan vs. The Kryptonian at Summerslam!" ; "SUPERMAN! SUPERMAN WINS THE CHAMPIONSHIP!_)

_**I'm always pushing myself to the limit **_

_**Making sure I stay ahead!**_

_("SONIC AND MARIO...THE MOST ANTICIPATED MAIN EVENT OF ALL TIIIME AT WRESTLEMANIA X!" ; "SONIC GETS THE WIN, AND THESE TWO RIVALS EMBRACE FOR THE BIGGEST MATCH OF ALL TIME!")_

_("The DYNASTY stands for NO ONE MAN, BUT FOR ALL OF THE FOUR EQUAL PARTS OF THE SUM!" Yusuke exclaimed as Moon, Ranma, and Kenshin stood behind him.)_

_**You made me who I am **_

("SIXTY MINUTES...AND VEGETA WINS THE TITLE FROM GOKU ONCE AGAIN!")

_**From the words you said...**_

_*Shot of the Undertaker lifting The Toon Title up with The WWF Title up at WrestleMania 13 while on one knee*_

_**Some people have to learn!**_

_**Some people wait there turn! **_

_**Some people but not me! **_

_**I was born a champion! **_

_**Some people have to fight! **_

_**Some people give their lives! **_

_**Some people don't believe! **_

_**I was born a champion! **_

_*Luigi THROWS a fireball into Goku's face!*_

_*Super Mario Splash...1...2...3!*_

_("SUPER MARIO STEALS THE TOON CHAMPIONSHIP FROM GOKU!" Bugs exclaimed.)_

_("SUUUUUUPEEEEEEEER MAAAAARIOOOOOOO!" He exclaimed to the high heavens!)_

_**But I was born a champion! **_

_*Shot of TJ throwing over the last participant to win The '98 Rumble*_

_**But I was born a champion!**_

**1998**

_"What makes you think you can stand up to the mighty ranks of Super Mario, boy?..." Mario asked TJ._

_The young kid thought..."...Just this..."_

_AND DELIVERS THE CUTTER TO MARIO!_

_"HE HAS NO RIGHT TO PUT HIS HANDS ON SUPER MARIO! THAT SNOT NOSED BRAT IS DESTHHHPICABLE!" Daffy exclaimed._

_*WrestleMania XIV*_

_Mario DIVES OFF..._

_...TJ ROLLS OUT THE WAY..._

_...gets up..._

_...AND DELIVERS THE CUTTER!_

_"CUTTER! CUTTER!" Bugs exclaimed._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"Here is your winner; and your NEW World Wrestling Federation Toon Champion; TJ Dettweiller!"_

_..._

_"I do what I want..."_

_*Clip of TJ Cutting Captain Planet*_

_"...When I want..."_

_*TJ Cutters Gary Oak*_

_"...How I want..."_

_*TJ Cutters Matt*_

_"...And I do it all with a smile..."_

_..._

_"THE REBEL DETTWEILLER HAS DEFIED MCMAHON FOR THE LAST TIME!" Daffy exclaimed._

_..._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"GARY OAK! TJ IS SCREWED OUT OF THE BELT, AND GARY OAK WINS FOR MR. MCMAHON!"_

_..._

_"Kiddo, you wish you were me...women...*Clips of Gary with numerous cheerleaders*...cars...designer suits...and the designation of being called...The BEST..."_

_..._

**1999**

_"TAI KAMIYA JUST SCREWED ASH OVER AND HE IS THE NEWEST CHAMPION OF THE WWF!"_

_..._

_"You got WAR, Ketchum...and it was oh so sweet to take this from you!" Tai said with a smile._

_..._

**2000**

_King of the Ring Wolfgang poses with his Toon Championship Belt._

_"ALL HAIL KING WOLFGANG, KING OF THE BULLIES AND RULER OVER ALL WEENIES EVERYWHERE!"_

_..._

**2001**

_"YOU MAKE THE RUUULES..." Davis said as he held his Belt up high, "AND WE BREAK 'EM!"_

**2002**

_SUPERKICK TO BLOB! ASH KETCHUM FALLS ON TOP!_

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"HE FINALLY DID IT! HE FINALLY CAPTURED THE BIG OOONE!" Bugs exclaimed._

_..._

_"This is the reign of my dreams. The Title reign that was a long time coming...BUT AFTER SIX YEARS, HERE I AM!"_

_..._

_"MAYA! MAYA DROPS OFF THE APRON AS ASH SWINGS THE CHAIR AT H-MIGUEL! THE PELÉ KICK, KICKING THE CHAIR INTO ASH'S FACE, AND THE REF WAS NONE THE WISER!" Bugs yellled._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"MIGUEL SANTOS ENDS ASH'S DREAM REIGN! MIGUEL SANTOS WENT FROM NOBODY TO CHAMPION IN SIX MONTHS!" Daffy exclaimed._

_..._

_"Feels too good..__Yo soy tu Campeón Toon WWE ... y yo soy el hijo más atléticamente dotado, carismático, de un arma que verás en esta WWE hoy!"_

_..._

**2003**

_"The Heavyweight and Toon Championships will be OFFICIALLY unified...TONIGHT at The Rumble! Another chapter in Ash vs. Gary will be written!"_

_..._

_Ash goes for The Superkick..._

_..._

_...GARY GOES UNDER AND LIFTS ASH...AND PLANTS HIM WITH THE SHELLSHOCK!_

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"THE NEW...TOON WORLD CHAMPION!"_

_..._

_"Better luck next time, Ashy-boy..." Gary said with a chuckle._

_..._

**2004**

_"DANNY PHANTOM! PHANTOM WINS THE BELT JUST TWO MONTHS FROM DEBUTING!"_

_Danny holds The Title up at WrestleMania XX to boos..._

_..._

_"Must you people be jealous of what I can accomplish?..."_

_*Shot of Danny kicking Ichigo below the belt*_

_"...Do ya you always have to make ME the bad guy?..."_

_*Danny pins Tai for the win to retain The Title*_

_"...All I am is just THE GREATEST TOON CHAMPION OF ALL TIME..."_

_**I'm always pushing myself to the limit**__ *Clip of Matt Guitar Suplexing Danny in The Chamber*_

_**Making sure I stay ahead**__ *1...2...3!*_

_**You made me who I am, from the words you said**__ ("FROM SUPPORTING FRIEND TO TOON CHAMPIONSHIP! MATT ISHIDA HAS REALIZED THE DREAM!")_

**2005**

_"Danny...I may not be as successful or have a win streak like you...but I have one thing you don't have..._

_...the drive to show these people that I am THE star of this business! And through hell or high water, I'm gonna put your head through that mat!"_

_Henry dropped the mic and just glared at his Mania opponent..._

_*WrestleMania 21*_

_Danny flips off with Henry for The Ghost Suplex..._

_..._

_...HENRY LANDS ON HIS FEET...AND LIFTS DANNY HIGH..._

_...H-BOMB!_

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"NEW CHAMPION! ON THE GRANDEST STAGE OF THEM ALL, HENRY BECOMES A STAR!" Bugs exclaimed._

_..._

_"Allow me to show you guys what this Belt means to me..." Henry said as he lifts it up, "By defending it like a proud Champion against a large sea of experienced contenders."_

_*Clips of Henry beating Tai, Davis, Big Brother, Wolfgang, Danny, and more are shown*_

_..._

**2006**

_"This kid is CASHING IN his Money in the Bank!" Vince declared._

_..._

_Ben walks down the ramp with his cousin and grandfather, briefcase in hand and smirk wide..._

_"Oooh no, he just CAN'T!" Bugs exclaimed._

_"He said ANYTIME, Bugsy! ANYTIME!" Daffy exclaimed._

_..._

_Ben NAILS a Vertabreaker, then keeps Henry's shoulders on the mat for the pin..._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"BEN TENNYSON...JUST CASHED IN...AND WON THE TITLE...THIS...THIS..."_

_"...IS A NEW REVELATION FOR FUTURE CHAMPIONS!" Daffy finished for Bugs._

_..._

_"Finally...The Title's on the shoulders of a true star of high quality and max entertainment." Ben said with a smug grin. "And unlike SOOOME Champions, I don't need to lay in a bed in public to celebrate my victory!"_

_**Some people have to learn!**__ *Henry holds up his Title*_

_**Some people wait there turn!**__ *Gotenks celebrates with The Championship Belt*_

_**Some people but not me! **_

_**I was born a champion!**_

_*Shot of Sasuke cashing in to win The Title*_

_**Some people have to fight!**__ *Ash wins at WrestleMania XXIV*_

_**Some people give their lives!**__ *Henry unifying The Titles again* _

_**Some people don't believe! **_

_**I was born a champion!**_

_*Clip of Azula holding The Belt...*_

_*Linus L-Swings Henry! 1...2...3!*_

_("LINUUUS! LINUUUS WITH THE UPSET OF THE CENTURY!" Bugs exclaimed.)_

_**But I was born a champion!**_

_*Clips of Dan Kuso, Yusuke, Matt, Ben, Gary, and Itachi holding up The Toon World Title show onscreen, followed by a screenshot of Deadpool at WrestleMania 29*_

_**But I was born a champion!**_

_The Belt glistens...as it sits on its pedestal..._

*Promo End*

"Give it up for the boys in the video department!" Vegeta said, "And this Belt...I know what it's like. The feel of it...the hold...the feeling of being top dog. It all comes with that Title Belt. THAT'S all put together to create a Championship Title."

The crowd is PUMPED after that promo!...

But then the oh too familar music plays...the crowd boos as the record scratches to play-

_**No Chance...that's what you've got! **_

Mr. McMahon walks out with Lex Luthor, a tired TW, and Digivolution sans Davis. He plays his arms out and smiles before doing his signature strut down the ramp.

_**Up against a machine too strong! **_

_**Petty politicians buying souls from us are PUPPETS!**_

"The maaan who built it all!" Vegeta said, "Mr. McMahon going to be at ringside for this VERY special match tonight! He will be here to declare The NEW Champion once he is decided and Quest will CROWN him in this very ring!"

_**Who'll find their place in line! **_

"You can also say he's the man who won't give Charlie Brown a break..." Tarble said, "The kid works his butt off, and yet Mr. McMahon doesn't think he deserves this?"

"Mr. McMahon has a history of appointing Champions of his own. The Rock, Gary Oak, Tai Kamiya, Triple H...and now Davis Motomiya." Iroh said, "This will be a hard battle to fight for a certain tow-headed child."

_**But tie a string around your finger now boy 'cause it's, it's just a matter of time 'cause you've got...**_

_**No chance... **_

_**No chance in hell! (you've got) **_

_**No chance! **_

_**No chance in hell! (you've got) **_

_**No chance! **_

_**No chance in hell! (you've got) **_

_**No chance! **_

_**No chance in hell!**_

Vince McMahon stands at the ringside...and tells Marceline to give up her mic. The Vampire Queen rolls her eyes and throws him her microphone, and Vince speaks as the music dies.

"Alright now...folks, we will have GOOFY GOOF doing announcements!" The crowd cheered at the edict.."Because we need someone TRUSTWORTHY doing the announcements. Not a jokester. COME ON OUT, GOOFY!"

"FINALLY! Someone replaces that STUPID girl." Vegeta said.

Goofy walks out, still getting the respectful cheers he was getting. The Hall of Famer waves to everyone and high-fives as many people as he can. He takes off his hat and reaches in...and hands a wrapped copy of WWE '13 (Still 2013 peeps :P) to a young boy in the front row.

"Still as cool as ever, Goofy." Tarble smiled.

"Gross, get this cookie cutter stuff out of here..." Moon rolled her eyes.

Goofy walks over to the side of the ring and grabs the mic from Mr. McMahon. Chants of "GOOFY! GOOFY! GOOFY! GOOFY!" ring out for the Hall of Famer, who can barely start due to the chanting being loud.

Mr. McMahon takes the mic, "Excuse me, but this is not Goofy's Title Match. He HAD his chance and he lost. Let us move on." The crowd just boos Vince after the comment, but the millionaire rolls his eyes and also says, "And this match...will be contested under No Disqualification." Vince gives Goofy back the mic and commands him to start.

...

...

...

_**Ain't no stoppin' me now! **_(Crowd cheers!)

TD walks out, now adorned in some new shorts: gold shorts with his signature tomato on it.

_**You can't rock with me!**_

_**You can't rock with me! **_

_**You can't rock with me!**_

_**Ain't no stoppin' me now! **_

TD slaps his head a few times...then bends over and raises his index fingers in the air, letting off blue and red fireworks. The crowd cheers for him a bit more now due to his win over Ben. Vince McMahon nods towards him, acknowledging his skill.

"The kid who beat Benjamin Kirby Tennyson earlier tonight, TD earned this by tying with Charlie Brown earlier in The New Opportunities Battle Royal." Tarble said. "And he's a favorite amongst many people here."

"And one of my faves." Vegeta said, "Forget his terrible personal life. Forget his shebeast girlfriend. This kid is the most talented rookie here, bar NONE. Intercontinental Champion, World Title contender, beat Ben Tennyson? Pinned Naruto? Pinned Raimundo? You people have to be morons to ignore his skill. Ignore his personal life...he's the next big thing...after Brock Sampson of course."

_**You can't rock with me!**_

_**You can't rock with me! **_

_**You can't rock with me! **_

_**Ain't no stoppin' me now!**_

"TD Kenelly in a feud with Ben Ten earlier tonight, a HUGE Hardcore brawl that ended in a Kenelly victory, but Ben continued to attack him afterwards. Mr. McMahon then BANISHED Ben to the booths so that he wouldn't interfere with the match." Moon said, "Buuut does it matter? Kenelly's banged up. Bruised. Hurt. Battered."

"TD isn't having an easy win here. It's almost a certain for a Motomiya win...but TD's putting in some work tonight, guarantee you." Vegeta said.

TD smirks and pats his head before raising his fists in the air. He looks to the booths and blows a kiss before hopping down and taking in "TD! TD! TD! TD!" chants.

"Kenelly...getting some love here tonight... Iroh said...but nooow the crowd was chanting sooomething else as they donned some zig-zag shirts...

"BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!"

"IN THE WORDS OF MICHAEL COLE...THIS ARENA IS ELECTRIC!" Tarble exclaimed.

"POOOOOOR MISGUIDED FOOLS HAHA!" Vegeta chuckled.

Spin, slowly recovering, entered the commentary area again. "Did I miss-...*Hears chants*...BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!"

TD waited...and Vince McMahon groaned in disgust...

...

_**Champion Charlie Brown! **_

_**"YEAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

Charlie Brown walks out, clad in his signature zig-zag t-shirt and wearing zig-zag yellow shorts for his match. The crowd went at PIERCING levels of LOUD, waving around and cheering for their undeniable favorite!

_**That has a lovely ring! **_

_**Something to make the fourth-column headlines! **_

_**Something the kids can sing! **_

_**Champion Charlie Brown! (Esquire!) **_

_**Setting the whole wide world! (On fire!)**_

_**Fly all the flags, break out the confetti! **_

_**Cause all the bells to sound! **_

_**He's gotta be most definatly! **_

_**Champion Charlie Brown!**_

"THIS CAPACITY CROWD IN CALIFORNIA WANTED BROWN AND DARNIT, THEY GOT THERE CHARLIE BROWN! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYONE SO LOVED HERE!" Tarble yelled over the crowd.

"EVERY GENERATION HAS A MICK FOLEY! THE FAT, LUMBERING CLOD WHOSE PURPOSE IS TO LOSE TO THE BIGGER GUYS!" Vegeta exclaimed, "CHARLIE BROWN IS FILLING THE ROLE TODAY!"

"BUT YOU CAN'T DENY THE NATURALNESS OF THIS! MONTHS AGO, NOBODY EVEN CARED FOR THE KID! AND NOW THEY LOVE HIM AND HAVE PROPELLED HIM INTO THE MAIN EVENT!" Iroh exclaimed.

"THESE FANS'LL PUT ANYONE IN! BESIDES, IT'S RED'S FAULT!" Moon groaned. "NO ONE WITH A RIGHT MIND WANTS TO SEE THIS!"

_**Champion Charlie Brown! **_

_**He's got to be the best! **_

_**Top of the heap when it comes to spelling! **_

_**Better than all the rest!**_

Charlie Brown heads to the top of a turnbuckle as the crowd chants "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" One sign in the crowd says "What Can Brown Do For Us? WIN WIN WIN!" Brown hops down and stares at TD and nods to him. TD shrugs and extends his hand, and Brown shakes it.

"True Sportsmanship between the competitors." Iroh said, "They're exchange in that Battle Royal earlier tonight was nothing short of INCREDIBLE. Seeing them go at it again will be amazing tonight!"

"Hardcore, Tag, Intercontinental...Charlie Brown could be one of the last few people to win The Grand Slam from The Attitude Era." Tarble said, "FUN FACT!"

"Oooh boy, a Tarble fun fact." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"You bet! Charlie Brown is the only person FROM The Attitude Era active on the roster to have three of the four pieces to The Grand Slam, with the missing piece being a World Title." Tarble said.

"Nice research, Tarble...except you forgot one...Crash Bandicoot." Vegeta smiled. Tarble was SHOCKED by the revelation of not being right...

"Bu-bu-bu...oh right, that Crash Bandicoot came back..." Tarble was in a state of disbelief..."That darn Bandicoot..."

"Charlie Brown...maaan I just need to see Vince disappointed! That's why I reeeally wanted to be here tonight! This is gonna be history!" Spin exclaimed. "UWE ROSTER, LOOK AT ME NOW!" Spin opened hammerspace and threw a note in and had it come into Scorpion's hands with the words "Can I Have a Push Now? :D"

_**Champion Charlie Brown! (You did it!) **_

_**If you're a blockhead boy! (You did it!) **_

_**It must be something not to be nothing! **_

_**When you've been on the ground! **_

_**Once a beginner, now he's a winner! **_

_**Champion Charlie Brown! **_

_**Champion Charlie Brown! **_

_**Champion Charlie Brown!**_

Charlie Brown's music dies and Brown sits on a corner. TD does the same. Suddenly, Charlie Brown's MANAGER walked down the ramp...

...a short man with odd floppy ears. He sported an 80s mullet and a very nice suit and carried a large 80s style brick cell phone.

"Haha, hey, it's Charlie Brown's manager! Snoop E. Dangerously!" Tarble exclaimed with a chuckle.

Snoop E. spoke into his cell phone...albeit no one was there...and then gave CB a thumbs up.

"Yeah this is a main event caliber joke..." Vegeta groaned. "From me vs. Kakarot...to THIS..."

...but then the arena went dark...and the crowd began to boo...

"Aaand here comes the TRUE winner tonight..." Vegeta said.

Vince McMahon rubbed his hands together as the crowd just booed his choice...

...

...

...

_**It's time to play the game... **_

The crowd BOOED the hell out of the entrance itself! Vince McMahon just nodded in approval.

"And here comes the designated 'Corporate Champion'." Tarble said.

"All in his Game glory." Vegeta smirked.

_**Time to play the game! Ha ha!**_

The music played as fog flowed from the entrance. The green lights flickered across the arena as the music to Mötorhead's "The Game" played...

...and Davis walked onto the stage...

_**It's all about the game and how you play it. **_

_**All about control and if you can take it. **_

_**All about your debt and if you can pay it. **_

_**It's all about pain and who's gonna make it. **_

Davis, with a SHOVEL in his hand, walks down the ramp and stares at the ring with a smile. He twirls the shovel around and cockily struts down the ramp.

_**I am the game, you don't wanna play me. **_

_**I am control, no way you can change me. **_

_**I am heavy debt, no way you can pay me. **_

_**I am the pain and I know you can't take me. **_

"Daaavis Motomiya." Tarble said, "Grand Slam Champion, one-half of the longest reigning Tag Team Champions, leader of both Digital Generation X and Digivolution...try and guess who his inspiration is..."

"Davis a dangerous individual tonight." Iroh said, "TD is injured and Mr. McMahon has publicy stated his distaste for Brown...the ball is in DAVIS'S court."

"This kid, after leaving The Destined, got this top spot to gain a World Title!" Vegeta said, "And what does Tai get? A nice warm hospital bed. The TRUE Digi Leader reclaims his throne after 12 long years!"

_**Look over your shoulder, ready to run. **_

_**Like a good little bitch, from a smoking gun. **_

_**I am the game and I make the rules. **_

_**So move on out here and die like a fool. **_

_**Try to figure out what my moods gonna be. **_

_**Come on over sucker, why don't you ask me? **_

_**Don't you forget that the price you can pay. **_

_**Cause I am the game and I want to play...**_

Davis stops on the ring apron...looks to his left...

...looks to his right...

...looks down...

...

AND SPITS THE WATER AT CHARLIE BROWN AND TD! The two get angry and TD attempts to go after Davis, but the referee holds them back!

"HAHAHA, Mind games from the book of The Cerebral Assassin himself!" Vegeta said, "Instead of the King of Kings, Davis has begun to call himself The Digimon Emperor as well. A title known well to Digimon buffs."

"FUN FACT...and I know I'm correct this time...Davis has the longest World Title drought out of anyone on the active roster." Tarble said.

"So so so true..." Vegeta said.

"And let's keep it like that..." Spin said.

Davis enters the ring and poses a bit before the lights come back on. The music ends as Goofy stands in-between the three...

"Have any fun facts for TD?" Moon asked.

"Not really...but one that will make him happy; throughout his career, Ben Tennyson has NEVER acheived a Grand Slam in any capacity. It is the only thing he has yet to do save King of the Ring or The Rumble. And TD & Ben, if they win on Monday, will give Ben a 4-Company Simultaneous Grand Slam with a World Title in CCW, a Tag Title here, a Secondary Title in NCW, and a Tertiary Title in UCA." Tarble said.

"TD better be 100% on Monday...and on his side...should he want that dream." Iroh said.

"But some things aaare better...like vengeance..." Vegeta said.

The three stars in the ring stare down...and Davis stares at both of them and smirks. Charlie Brown looks at TD and vice versa...and both smirk...before they stare at Davis. The Digi Leader smirks back and says "BRING IT..."

...AND IT'S BROUGHT AS TD AND CB ATTACK DAVIS!

"DOUBLE TEAM! DOUBLE TEAM! DAVIS IS BEING ASSAULTED BY TD AND CHARLIE BROWN!" Tarble exclaimed.

"The ONLY way they'd both have a chance is by double teaming Davis, so good smarts by the two!" Vegeta said.

CB grabs Davis...AND THROWS HIM OVER THE ROPES! CB smiles as Davis is checked on by his team. The tow-head kid then turns around AND NEARLY GETS CAUGHT WITH A SUPERKICK! But good wherewithall helped CB avoid it in the nick of time.

"Good reflexes by Charlie Brown, nearly CAUGHT by Superkick from TD." Tarble.

"Good reflexes indeed; one swift hit and we would've seen a quick World Title win from Kenelly." Iroh said.

TD smirked and raised a hand, challenging Brown to a test of strength. Brown obliges and goes to grab TD's hand...only to get KICKED in the gut from TD! (Vegeta: Nice ploy to trick Charlie Brown with. Shades of his run back in October and November in PBS. Impressive work and nice tricks from him back then.) TD picks CB up by his head and locks in a Front Headlock. He gets a lift, however, as CB CARRIES TD up...but TD gets back to his feet. CB then pushes TD off to the ropes. TD comes back and CB jumps up and flips upside down and NAILS an Elbow to his face. CB picks TD up and gets a push to the ropes. TD catches him on the rebound and gets a CROSSBODY!...no, TD rolls back and onto his feet...and lifts Brown onto his shoulders and nails a Shoulder Breaker! He pins him. (Vegeta: Early pin for an early win!) 1...2...Brown kicks out. TD brushes his hair from his face and picks Brown up. He then gets a Fireman's Carry down. CB gets up and grabs TD's left arm. He goes for a hold, but TD pushes him off. Brown gets to the ropes and jumps on them. He springboards off...and TD catches him. The Elbow CB wanted gets a shift...and TD SLAMS CB with a Sitout Protobomb! He keeps the shoulders down for a pin! 1...2...CB kicks out. TD keeps sitting...and DAVIS JUMPS OFF THE ROPES AND NAILS A DROPKICK TO TD'S FACE!

"TD unsuccessful out of the pi-WHAM! Dropkick to the face of TD!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Davis RE-ENTERING the match!" Iroh said. "And looks like it's TD's turn to break."

Davis stands up and stomps out Brown in the ring! He stands back and then runs...DOUBLE STOMP TO THE CHEST! CB holds his chest while TD is slow to stand. Davis grabs him from behind and goes for a German...but TD elbows Dave off and kicks his left shin. CB then hops on a crouched Davis's back and jumps off FOR A-no, Davis LIFTS CB up while he jumped, catching him on his shoulders...and ELECTRIC CHAIRS THROWS HIM OFF TO TD!...WHO DROPKICKS BROWN IN THE HEAD! (Moon: All three are ATHLETES! And they know how to move in that ring! Brown got the bad spot there haha.) TD gets up into a knee to the gut from Davis. He throws him to the near right corner then grabs his head and throws him BACK into the corner! TD holds the back of his head as Davis mounts the corner and starts punching TD's head! 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...CB hops on the apron and KICKS Davis in the gut, sending him down...and as he goes down, he Monkey Flips TD off into the far right corner! TD lands perfectly in the corner and flips...and SPLASHES onto Davis! TD then turns around as Brown hops off the ropes and lands on TD's shoulders! He wanted a Senton...but TD goes for a Powerbomb...BUT DAVIS CHOPBLOCKS HIM, HELPING BROWN FINISH THE SEATED SENTON!

"You wanna see ATHLETICISM...these kids embody it right here! The combos and assists here were amazing! See Ryback pull THAT off." Moon said.

"Those moves were things of beauty though." Spin said, "Athleticism by the pound!"

Davis gets up and looks to the side of the ring. He grabs Brown and puts him on the apron. He tries to go for a Knee Trembler as he puts CB's head through the ropes, backs up, and then runs...but Brown dodges it! He then grabs Davis's head and neck and FLIPS Davis over the ropes! CB looks down to see all of Digivolution standing over their leader, which hurt CB's chances of a flip. (Iroh: Standing guard over Davis, an advantage already here for the young one.) CB sighs...AND SEES TD FLIP OVER THE ROPES AND PUT DOWN DIGIVOLUTION! (Vegeta: WELL TD WASN'T AFRAID TO PUT THEM ALL DOWN!) Kenelly gets up and sees Vince and Lex staring at him. TD turns around AND CHARLIE BROWN HURRICARANAS HIM INTO THE STEEL STEPS! CB gets up and DAVIS RAMS HIM BACK FIRST INTO THE NEAREST CORNER POST! CB falls down slowly as Davis turns around TD attempts to stand up. Davis grabs him and goes for a Suplex onto the steel steps. He lifts him...and TD goes over the steps and onto the floor on the other side...and HITS A FALLING NECKBEAKER! DAVIS'S HEAD BOUNCES OFF THE STEPS! (Spin: Oooooooh, that smarts. ; Iroh: *Replay starts* The head BOUNCING off the steps! That looked vicious enough to put him down for a minute.) Digivolution checks on Davis as TD raises his fists in the air!

"Hahaha, TD Kenelly in control, folks!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Who'll win though? We'll see after commercials!"

(Commercial)

On Monday Night RAW...witness Scott Pilgrim battle Brad Buttowski for the coveted Toon Intercontinental Title!

And TD & Ben Tennyson will reluctantly team against The WTTT for The Toon Tag Team Championships. Will this team implode? Or will we see new Champions?

And all this and more as Character Championship Wrestling's own Gwen Tennyson is invited to be a guest host to the show! What will she do? We will find out on The Animation Division's return to...

MONDAY NIGHT RAW!

8/7 c on USA Network: Character's Welcome

(Commercial End)

We come ba-CHARLIE BROWN NAILS TD WITH A SPINNING BACK ELBOW!

"Welcome ba-ACK TO ANIMATED!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Brown earning his keep, I won't lie!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"*Replay starts* During the break, CB ran and NAILED Davis with a Running Elbow to the face. Charlie Brown favors elbows for offense, hm?" Iroh said.

"For his sake, let's hope the others don't catch on." Spin said.

Davis stands up and Charlie Brown sees him running. CB hops over him and Davis stops...turns around...and gets a Spinning Backfist to the face! CB stands tall "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" chants go off again! He picks TD up...and gets driven BACKFIRST INTO THE BARRICADE! CB holds his back and TD flips Brown over the barricade! He turns around to Davis who NAILS a right hand to TD! Davis grabs the right arm of TD, puts him on his shoulders, carries him around...and delivers a HARD Torture Rack, nearly SNAPPING TD in two! Davis turns and picks the boy up. He then goes...and grabs the shovel. He looks to TD and places his head near the corner post...and holds his shovel...(Vegeta: Ooooh he's going to SANDWICH his head nicely into the corner! ; Moon: Move kid!) Davis swings...TD rolls away! The miss shakes Davis up a bit, but TD spins around and KICKS Davis in the side of the head! TD grabs the foot of Davis and grabs his other one. He holds his legs...and falls...and Davis flies RIGHT INTO A CORNER POST! His head bounces off the corner and Davis falls to one knee. TD then runs and hops over his body and nails a Throwback! TD yells out, and the crowd cheers while Vince yells out "C'MON, DAVIS! DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Vince groans and yells to the table, "He can do BETTER than THAT."

"Yes yes, we know Mr. McMahon!" Vegeta said.

"Here's another fun fact: The Rock, Gary Oak, Tai Kamiya, Triple H, Stone Cold...all Vince McMahon Corporate Champions...all future or current Hall of Famers." Tarble said.

"Because being a McMahon Corporate Champion sends you off into big things, duh." Sailor said.

"That is true, but is being a corporate suck-up worth it?" Spin asked.

"If it keeps people from being like you then yes." Vegeta said.

"Hall of Famer, spiky haired freak!" Spin grinned.

"Multi-time World Champion, quilled abomination!" Vegeta shot back.

"Okay! Okay! Match time!" Tarble said, trying to quell the arguing.

Charlie Brown gets up and sees TD. Vince continues yelling for Davis to get up...and CB hops up on the barricade and flies...but TD ducks and Charlie Brown ACCIDENTLY ELBOWS THE UNSUSPECTING CHAIRMAN HARD IN THE FACE!

"Whoa CB-WHOA WHOA!" Tarble exclaimed.

"CHAIRMAN DOWN! CHAIRMAN DOWN!" Iroh exclaimed.

"HE JUST FLEW INTO THE CHAIRMAN!" Tarble said.

"YOU DAMN CLUMSY OX, WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Vegeta scolded Brown, who swore it was an accident, "ACCIDENT MY ASS, YOU PROBABLY WANTED TO DO THAT!" Vegeta takes off the headphones to go help Mr. McMahon.

"*Replay*...Charlie Brown flew RIGHT into The Chairman! And poor Vince..." Spin snickered.

"Yeah, laugh at an elderly man get elbowed / the face. Disrespectful animal." Moon said.

"Well Charlie Brown...Spin was right, someone DID telegraph those elbows." Tarble said. "And that may've done some damage to The Chairman..."

Charlie Brown, extremely repentant (even with the things Mr. McMahon did to him), turns around INTO A KNEE SMASH! Davis grabs the groggy Brown and throws him into the ring. Davis slides in and grabs Charlie Brown...and sees TD getting on the apron. Davis runs and throws Brown's head into TD's gut, sending him flying off the apron and FACE FIRST INTO THE BARRICADE! (Spin: Ooooh...face first...) Davis then drags Brown to the center of the ring. He kicks his gut and he goes to bend him over...and CB twists out and DROPKICKS Davis in the back, sending him down. His head hits the ropes and he lies there...and CB sees that bases are CLEAR...

"The bases are CLEAR!" Tarble exclaimed as CB ran...

...and Rika grabs his foot from ringside and trips him up! The crowd boos, but Rika exclaimed "Whatever!"

"Now what was HER reason for getting involve?" Tarble asked?

"Easy...angered a McMahon..." Moon said.

Vegeta came back and put his headset on. "Luckily he's not extremely hurt. Moron...he deserved what Rika gave him."

Taiki grabs the shovel and throws it into the ring for Davis. The Digivolution leader nods and turns around as Brown stands up. He swings...and NAILS CHARLIE BROWN IN THE HEAD WITH THE SHOVEL!

"Charlie Brown needs to-SHOVEL SHOT TO THE SKULL, AND THAT HAS TO BE IT!" Tarble exclaimed.

"AND THE BURIAL OF THE DEAD BLOCKHEAD BEGINS!" Vegeta proclaimed.

Vince gets up and glares into the ring. With his signature raspy voice, he tells Davis to "Finish it..." The Leader agrees and picks Brown up and bends him over, hooks the arms...

"Pedigree time, let's end this foolishness!" Vegeta said.

"Pedigree! This one's about to put Davis BACK in the winner's circle!" Moon smiled.

Davis hooks him tightly...

...

...TD jumps off the ropes from behind Davis...

...and Davis jumps up for The Pedigree...

...

...Pedigree connects-ALONG WITH THE FAMOUSSER! DAVIS PLANTS CB WITH A PEDIGREE WHILE TD FLIES IN FOR THE DIVING FAMEOUSSER!

"WOW! WOW! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Tarble exclaimed, "TD WITH THE FAMOUSSER AFTER BROWN GETS A PEDIGREE, AND BOTH GET PLANTED...AND IS CONCSCIOUS!"

"BEST ROOKIE BAR NONE: TYRONE DANIEL KENELLY! I THINK YOU BETTER CALL TYRONE...THE NEW CHAMPION!" Vegeta exclaimed...with an urban music reference in there somewhere...

TD is SHOCKED...and it takes him a second to realize that BOTH MEN GOT HIT AND ARE DOWN!

"C'MON, KID! GET AWARE AND GO! GO! PUT YOUR NAME UP THERE WITH ME, KAKAROT, ME, WONG, ME, TENNYSON, ME, KAMIYA, ME, KETCHUM, ME, AND ME! GO! GO! GO!" Vegeta cheered.

"TD'S GOT IT! HE'S GOT IT!" Moon exclaimed.

"WAKE UP, CHARLIE BROWN!" Spin pleaded.

The crowd was worried...and then TD runs over and PINS DAVIS!

"The pin! The pin!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Declare this one:"

1...(Game!)

...

2...(Set!)

...

DAVIS KICKS OUT!

"OOOOH!" Tarble exclaimed, "So CLOSE!"

"Waited TOO long, Kenelly...toooooo long." Vegeta said.

TD looks over and sees Brown, runs over, Oklahoma Rolls him...AND GETS A HANDFUL OF TIGHTS!

"HAHAHA, SMART IDEA KID! THAT'S THE TD I REMEMBERED!" Vegeta clapped.

"TIGHTS! HE HAS THE TIGHTS!" Tarble exclaimed. "AND IT'S NO DISQUALIFICATION!"

1...(Game!)

...

2...(Set!)

...

Charlie Brown puts his weight down and SITS ON TD'S HEAD! THE CROWD CHEERS IN RELIEF!

"VERY...UNIQUE!...WAY TO COUNTER OUT OF THE PIN!" Tarble exclaimed.

Brown rolls onto his feet and sees Davis get to his feet and ducks a Clothesline attempt from him! He turns around and KICKS Davis in the head with a Savate! That sends him into the near right corner. Snoop E. slides in a chair and Brown winks and grabs it. He runs forward...TD gets up...AND HE INTERCEPTS THE CHAIR-AIDED DROPKICK! TD rolls out the ring while Brown turns around RIGHT INTO A CLOTHESLINE FROM DAVIS! Motomiya roars, and the crowd responds back with roaring boos, as Davis picks Brown up...

...and Snoop E. gets on the apron and SLAMS HIS BRICK TELEPHONE INTO THE BACK OF DAVIS'S HEAD TO THUNDEROUS CHEERS!

"YEAH! GET HIM, SNOOP E.!" Tarble exclaimed.

"OH STOP BEING BIAS AND CALL THE MATCH DOWN THE MIDDLE!" Vegeta raged.

"Snoop E. with the HARD brick phone shot to Davis! And...BROWN WITH A BRIDGE PIN! THIS CAN BE IT!" Iroh exclaimed as Brown gets a pin!

1...

...

2...

...

Davis kicks out! Brown gets up and runs to Davis AND GETS THE DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER! Davis PLANTS Brown onto the mat!

"Spinebuster! And Davis...heading to the top! And you know, Davis knows how to fly too!" Vegeta said.

"Brown may be in deep trouble!" Moon said..."Good."

Brown is prone...and Davis dives off...

...

BROWN ROLLS AWAY AND THE GUILLOTINE LEG DROP MISSES! Brown gets up slowly and holds his head as Davis gets up. The Digi-Leader lies through the ropes...and Brown sees the bases loaded again!

"Bases loaded! Charlie Brown-oh hey look!" Tarble exclaimed.

...as Vince McMahon GRABS Snoop E. by his ears! He tries to restrain him...but Snoop E. CALF KICKS HIM! The Chairman, now angry...grabs Snoop E...and Rika KICKS HIM DOWN!

"Hahaha, call PeTA cause animal violence just go upheld to a good standard on here, hahaaa!" The Saiyan Prince smiled.

"Snoop E. did NOTHING but manage, but Mr. McMahon's just trying to mess with Charlie Brown!" The OTHER Saiyan Prince reviled.

Charlie Brown sees Digivolution picking on his manager...but sees Davis ready to be ran over. He thinks...then runs...steps onto Davis's back...

...

...

...AND FLIES OFF, SPIRALING ONTO DIGIVOLUTION!

"AND CHARLIE BROWN MAKES THE SAVE FOR HIS MANAGER! True friends right there!" Spin said.

"Gross..." Moon said.

"He SHOULD be paying attention to Davis!" Vegeta said "Compassion costs matches."

Charlie Brown looks to Davis...backs up...runs...

...and MISSES the Dropkick and falls FLAT on his back!

"Haha, Charlie Brown missing a kick...what's NEW?" Vegeta chuckled.

Davis rolls out the ring and grabs Brown's head and SLAMS IT INTO A CORNER POST! Davis grabs Brown and rolls him onto the apron. Davis smiles...but then sees his manager Snoop E. Dangerously hold his head. Davis smirks...

...and KICKS SNOOP E...

"Hey hey, what is he-" Tarble wondered what Davis was doing...

...

Davis underhooks him AND PEDIGREES SNOOPY ONTO THE HARD FLOOR!

"WHAT THE HELL-HE JUST PEDIGREED SNOOPY!" Tarble exclaimed. "HE WASN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING!"

"HE JUST WAS THERE, AND THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH REASON WHEN YOUR CLIENT BULLDOZED OVER THE BOSS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"SNOOPY'S OUT, AND THIS CROWD HAAATES THE MAN!" Moon laughed.

"YOU KILLED SNOOPY! YOU KILLED SNOOPY! YOU KILLED SNOOPY! YOU KILLED SNOOPY!" The crowd chanted as Davis smirked and thrust his crotch at the crowd, declaring, "BITE ME!" Unbeknownst to him, a mortified and growing angry Charlie Brown reached his arm into the ring to grab a shovel...

"THAT DESPICABLE...oooooh...I think he's angry..." Tarble said...

...as Brown grabbed the shovel...and stood up. Davis turned around...

...AND GOT THE SHOVEL TO THE SKULL! AND CHARLIE BROWN, BLINDED BY RAGE, GOT DOWN AND BEGAN TO WAIL ON DAVIS'S BACK OVER AND OVER WITH THE SHOVEL!

"CHARLIE BROWN'S GONE NUTS! HE'S LOST IT!" Moon shrieked, "CALL THE COPS! CALL THE FBI! CALL THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! YOU'RE A MAD MAN, CHARLIE BROWN!"

"HE JUST ASSAULTED HIS DOG, AND YOU WANT HIM TO LET UP?! CHARLIE BROWN'S GIVING DAVIS WHATEVER HE DESERVES!" Tarble exclaimed.

Takuya runs up to CB, but CB dodges him and WAILS HIM HIM IN THE HEAD WITH THE SHOVEL! TAKATO RUNS AND HE GETS THE SAME THING! VINCE MCMAHON AND LEX LUTHOR ARE IN SHOCK...AND CHARLIE BROWN GOES BACK TO DAVIS! He picks him up...and twists him around...

...AND THROWS HIM OVER THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"HIT THE OOOMPH!" VEGETA GETS HIT WITH THE IFD! "IDENTIFIED FLYING DAVIS"! However, that doooes get him a few boos, mostly from the huge Vegeta fans that sit behind the crowd, like Vegeta Guy (we'll talk about him some other time)...

"VEGETA GOT HIT! DAVIS SENT FLYING AND HIT VEGETA!" Iroh exclaimed.

"BROTHER, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Tarble asked out of concern. Vegeta got up...and it took Tarble, Iroh, Moon, and Spin to hold The Saiyan Prince as his eyes went pupiless...

"YOU WANT TO START FIGHTS WITH ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH, *late censor*'LL HELP YOU OUT NICELY WITH THAT! I'LL HAVE YOU SENT BACK TO YOUR PALS IN A BOX! DON'T YOU EVER IN YOUR LIFE DEEM YOURSELF WORTHY TO EVEN BE IN THE SAME ARENA AS A SAIYAN ELITE, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Charlie Brown groans..."Good Grief, I don't even mean to hit half of these people..."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Tarble pulled his brother out of a near Super Saiyan state, as the crowd behind them chanted, "VE-GE-TA! VE-GE-TA!"

"This is HECTIC..." Iroh said..."TD's down...Davis is barely in...and Charlie Brown...is REMOVING items from the SECOND Spanish Announce table of the night!"

"That poor table..." Moon said. "Prince...are you alright?"

Vegeta stewed silently at the table. Vince McMahon just glares at Charlie Brown as he removes everything off the table. Charlie Brown then grabs Davis and places him on the table...

...

...

...

...AND TELEGRAPHS AN INCOMING TD AND SENDS HIM FLYING ONTO THE TABLE ONTO DAVIS!

"WHOA, HOW DID HE-" Spin was amazed.

"Either pure luck or Charlie Brown TELEGRAPHED THAT IMPRESSIVE SNEAK ATTACK!" Iroh said, "And now Charlie Brown with the two opponents on a table..."

Charlie Brown looks to the corner...then stops...then looks to the ring apron...and nods...

"Charlie Brown has a sinister idea..." Tarble said.

"A first for everything..." Iroh said.

CB reaches under and begins searching...

...and begins pulling out a ladder...

...and continues pulling...

...and pulling...

...and pulling...

...and pulling...

Until he pulls out what could only be described as the tallest ladder ever in WWE History. Probably 25 feet. Probably 30.

"...How in the blue hell did that fit under there?" Vegeta asked in a low tone. Spin just whistled...

Charlie Brown slides the ladder into the ring and slides into the ring himself. Charlie Brown grabs the ladder and lifts it up. A collective "WOW!" from the crowd came out as Brown looks up at the top. It was waaay up there. Charlie Brown sighs...and looks down...

"I think he's a tad scared..." Iroh said.

"Go up there NOW, man! Don't punk out now!" Moon said.

"That's...that's not gonna be a good fall for ANYONE should whatever he's going to do connects..." Tarble said.

"This is something so nuts...that even I would question it..." Spin said.

Charlie Brown tapped his elbow...and began to climb, much to the cheers of the (possibly murderous) crowd! "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" chants ring out as Charlie Brown climbs to the top...10...15...20...

...25 feet. Charlie Brown is now 25 feet into the air...and looks around...he sees the people in the booths clearly and waves to them. The ladder gets a tad unstable and Brown shakes around...but he manages to hold on. Vince just glares...

"Charlie Brown...precarious position..." Tarble said solemnly. The crowd was quiest as well. They respected that Charlie Brown needed some time to think. Davis and TD were barely moving...

"Charlie Brown...this may be the BIGGEST suicide dive I've ever SEEN...and I've seen The Saiyans fight Frieza on YouTube...brutal..." Tarble said.

Charlie Brown is climbing to the top rung...

...

...

...and as he stands on the top, VEGETA PULLS TD AND DAVIS OFF THE TABLE!

"HEY, BROTHER WHAT'RE YOU-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD, TARBLE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The crowd began to freak out as Charlie Brown, on the top, yells "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! WHY'RE YOU DOING THIS?!"

...but he doesn't notice TAIKI climbing QUICKLY to the top! The crowd begins screaming and shrieking in fear! "LOOKOUT!" can be heard from the audience as Charlie Brown stares and yells at Vegeta...

"OHOHOHOHOH CHARLIE BROWN! LOOKOUT, LOOKOUT!" Tarble exclaimed.

"I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Iroh exclaimed.

Charlie Brown, none the wiser, argues...

...

...

...

...and Taiki SHOVES CHARLIE BROWN OFF THE TOP AND SENDS HIM _**SPIRALING DOWN 25 FEET TO SHRIEKS AND SCREAMS AS HE CRASHES THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE AND THE BARRICADE!**_

"CHARLIE BROWN WA-OH _**OOOOOOH *CRASH* THEY KILLED HIM! DIGIVOLUTION KILLED HIM!" **_Iroh exclaimed.

_**THE ENTIRE CROWD JUST STANDS UP AND LOOKS AT THE RUBBLE AS VINCE MCMAHON AND LUTHOR LAUGH AT THE ENTIRE SCENE! TW'S EYES GO WIDE AND HE LOOKS AWAY WHILE MARCELINE HOLDS BUBBLEGUM, WHO LOOKS AWAY IN FEAR! GOOFY WAS MORTIFIED AND COVERED HIS EYES! CHARLIE BROWN IS MOTIONLESS AND DAVIS AND TD STARE AT THE SCENE WIDE-EYED! THE TABLE'S IN PIECES, HIS HEAD WENT INTO THE BARRICADE, AND VEGETA JUST GLARES AT THE ENTIRE SCENE!**_

_**"YOU DON'T CROSS THE SAIYAN PRINCE NOR THE BOSS, YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"**_

_**"VEGETA, YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT! HE'S-HE'S-I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW!"**_

_**"AS GOD AS MY WITNESS, HE IS BROKEN IN HALF..." **_Tarble just stared...wide-eyed...

_**"BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!"**_ The crowd chanted as EMTs check on Charlie Brown, who STILL hadn't moved. Vince McMahon threw his jacket at the rubble and spat on it, exclaiming, _**"YOU DON'T CROSS MEEE...YOU DON'T CROSS MEEE..."**_

_**"...Oh my..." **_Tarble was quiet..."We need to break real quick..."

(Commercial)

We come back, and EMTs are still checking on Charlie Brown, but the kid hasn't moved since. TD sits in the ring while Vince just stares at the wreckage. Digivolution high-five Taiki as he splays his arms out, proud of his conquest.

"Folks, before we went to break, a HORRIFIC turn of events occurred..." Tarble said as the replay started, "Charlie Brown was about to perform a death defying dive onto TD and Davis through the announce table. But then my own brother interfered, pulling the two off the table...then Taiki PUSHES Charlie Brown off through the table. He hasn't MOVED yet...oh...oh...no no, apparantly..." Tarble looks..."GOOD NEWS! VERY GOOD NEWS! Charlie Brown IS conscious."

The crowd CHEERS and GIVES A STANDING OVATION towards Charlie Brown while he raises a thumb, signifying that he's okay. But EMTs are refusing to let him back in right now.

"Serves the bastard right." Vegeta said, "Let that be a lesson for anyone who crosses me, they WILL get burned."

"That was FOOLISH, Vegeta...but then again, Charlie Brown bringing in the ladder was foolish..." Iroh sighed.

"That...oh man...I'm so glad he's okay...I really am. That could've gotten nasty..." Spin said.

Taiki yells out, "GUESS YOU DON'T SHARE TRAITS WITH YOUR GIRL ANYWAY; YOU'RE CERTAINLY BREAKABLE! HAHA!" That comment garnered him even MORE boos.

"Just disrespectful...just...BROTHER, YOU HAD NO BUSINESS GETTING INVOLVED!" Tarble exclaimed.

"AGH! NEXT TIME YOU SAY A WORD, TARBLE, I CUT YOU, GOT IT?! YOU DO NOT CRITICIZE MY ACTIONS NOR-" TARBLE SLAPPED VEGETA...WHICH STARTED AN IMMEDIATE SAIYAN BROTHERS FIST FIGHT THAT WAS SPLIT UP BY IROH AND MOON!

"OH MAAAN...I came at a chaotic episode..." Spin said.

TD stands in the ring...worried...

...UNTIL DAVIS ROLLS HIM UP AND THE REFEREE COUNTS!

"KEEP AWA-OH OH, PIN!" Iroh exclaimed as the commentators got back to their jobs!

"OH THERE'S STILL A DARN GOOD MATCH GOING WITH DAVIS AND TD AND-" Vegeta waited...

1...

...

2...

...

TD ROLLS OUT AND GOES FOR THE SUPERKICK, AND DAVIS CATCHES THE FOOT! He throws it away...and TD brings it back for a Dragon Whip! TD gets up and waits for Davis to stand. The True Digi Leader gets up and TD lifts him and delivers a Sit-Out Spinebuster! The crowd starts chanting "TD! TD! TD! TD!" as the Blond Bomb circles Davis. He lifts him and INVERTED ATOMIC DROP! Davis holds his nads and TD grabs him and Scoop Slams him. TD the sees the ladder...and smirks...

"TD having some evil intentions as well!" Iroh said.

TD only goes halfway...but it's STILL high enough before jumping...

...AND DELIVERING THE DIVING ELBOW TO THE CHEST OF DAVIS! TD falls flat as well, tired and sore from everything he had done tonight...

"Fatigue setting in for TD...wrestling THREE matches tonight. He ran the guantlet and you have to tip your hat..." Vegeta said.

"The kid's suffering from low energy...and I don't blame him." Spin said.

TD uses the ropes to stand...but he could barely keep up. But he manages to just go into a corner...and gathered enough energy to STOMP...

...STOMP...

...STOMP...

"Ooooh TD...Sweet Chin! Tune up the band!" Vegeta exclaimed.

...STOMP...

...STOMP...

Davis slowly stood up...as TD tuned his swan song...

"This connects...it may connect..." Iroh said.

Davis turns around...

...

...

...

TD runs forward AND GETS A KICK TO THE GUT, THE UNDERHOOK, AND THE PEDIGREE!

"PEDIGREE CONNECTS! PEDIGREE CONNECTS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"THE PEDIGREE! THE PEDIGREE!" Iroh exclaimed.

"THAT IS ALL SHE WROTE! THAAAT IS AAALL!" Tarble exclaimed.

Davis fell on TD and the ref counted!

1...

...

2...

...

TD WEAKLY GETS THE SHOULDER UP, AND DAVIS'S LOOK OF PURE SHOCK JUST TELLS THE WHOLE STORY!

"NOT MATCH! FATIGUE BE DAMNED!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"DAVIS'S FACE...DAVIS'S FACE..." Tarble shook his head.

Vince McMahon yelled, "DAMMIT, GET IT TOGETHER, MOTOMIYA!"

Davis beat the mat angrily, wondering why in the world TD wouldn't go down! The leader got up...angrily looked at TD pointed to him...pointed to the hurt CB...splayed his arms out...and CROTCH CHOPPED him!

The crowd replied with "SUCK IT!"

Davis backs up...and stalks TD...waiting for him to stand up...(meanwhile, Charlie Brown tries getting up but EMTs and Snoopy made him sit down)...and as soon as TD stands...he runs...

...

...

...

LEG LARIA-

NO, TD POWERBOMS DAVIS...AND THEN KEEPS THE LEGS...

...locks in a Sharpshooter...and hooks the neck for an STF...AND GETS IN THE OMNI-LOCK!

"HAHAHAHAAA! TD PLAYING THE 'ANYTHING YOU CAN DO, I CAN DO BETTER GAME'!" Iroh exclaimed.

"THE OMNI-LOCK LOCKED INTO DAVIS! DAVIS HAS NO ROPE BREAKS TO SAVE HIM!" Tarble exclaimed.

Davis raises a hand...but lowers it...but he tries to find a way out! TD keeps it tight! And Davis...manages to puuull the arm away from his neck...

...and TD still has a leg...

...but Davis REVERSES THAT...

...INTO A CROSS-LEGGED BOSTON CRAB!

"DIGI-LOOOCK!" Vegeta exclaimed, "SHADES OF KAMIYA!"

DAVIS HAS TD RIGHT IN THE LOCK...but TD grabs the foot...and flips him over...

...

...

...AND GOES WITH WHAT'S RIGHT: THE CLOVERLEAF!

"CLOVERLEAF! TD KNOWS THIS ONE! AND DAVIS IS GOING TO BE HARD PRESSED TO BREAK IT ALL UP!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Vince is LIVID! He expected Davis to end this EARLIER!" Iroh said.

Mr. McMahon glared at the ring...all the while TD kept the hold in! Davis screamed out for help! But nobody was going to do anything! Digivolution was about to run in, but Luthor stopped them from doing so. Davis yelled out...and began to get up...lifting TD up in the process! TD himself...he tries putting the weight down...but to no avail! Davis...FLIPS TD OVER! TD falls onto his back and struggles to stand! Davis puts the ladder down flat on the ground...then drags TD over and puts him on it. Davis flashes a smile and then climbs to the top of the near right corner. Davis climbs to the top...and stands tall...jumps...

...

...

...

GUILLOTINE LEG DROP ONTO TD AND THE LADDER!

"THERE IT IS! TD'S KO'D!" Moon exclaimed.

"And the win! It ends, my friends and Tarble!" Vegeta said.

Davis pins TD much to the DISGUST of everyone in the audience...

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

HOMERUN PLAY DIVING ELBOW FROM OUT OF NOWHERE ONTO DAVIS! DAVIS ROLLS OFF AS CHARLIE BROWN LAYS IN THE RING WITH HIM AND TD! THE CROWD WENT NUTS AS CHARLIE BROWN RETURNED TO THE MATCH!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"CHARLIE BROWN! CHARLIE BROWN JUST CAME BACK FROM LIMBO AND EXTENDED THIS MATCH!" Tarble exclaimed.

"CHARLIE BROWN LOOKS WEAK, HIS HEAD'S TAPED, HIS BODY'S SORE, BUT HE STILL HAS SOME DRIVE!" Iroh exclaimed.

"AND ALL THREE MEN ARE DOWN AND OUT! CHARLIE BROWN, FOR THE TOON TITLE, IS PUTTING HIS ENTIRE LIFE ON THE LINE HERE! THIS IS WHAT THE WWE TOON CHAMPIONSHIP IS ALL ABOUT! SACRIFICE! GRITTING YOUR TEETH AND DOING WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"...Pest." Vegeta said. "All three are down...nobody has an advantage..."

TD slooowly rises...but falls back down. Davis gets to his feet and stumbles backwards...and trips over Charlie Brown! And CB rolls him up!

"ROLL UP! ROLL UP!" Tarble exclaimed.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

DAVIS KICKS OUT!

CB gets up and Davis grabs the back of his waist...

...and TD does the same...

...DOUBLE GERMAN SUPLEX! DB goes flying while TD sends them both down! The rookie gets up, weakly, and the crowd chants "THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

"Indeed, this HAS been..." Iroh said.

Davis gets up and turns around AND TD DELIVERS A (albeit sloppy) JUMPING CUTTER TO DAVIS!

"INTERGALAAACTIIIC!" Tarble exclaimed, "TD SENDING SO MANY MESSAGES TO BEN TENNYSON!"

TD looks to the booths and laughs at the green jacketed teen inside, then turns to CB...and sees him and the ladder PERFECTLY in place...

"TD...perfect spot...Wooorld Title..." Vegeta smiled...

Vince McMahon just stared...

...TD ran...

...

Jumped up...

...

...

...

CHARLIE BROWN DODGES THE FAMOUSSER AND TD GOES CRASHING ONTO THE LADDER!

"FAMOU-NOOOO, TD CRASHES DOWN! KENELLY FLAT ON HIS ASS ON THE LADDER!" Spin exclaimed.

"C'MON, DON'T LET THIS KID DO THIS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

CB sees TD now lying on the ladder, his head on top. CB glares at the booths...eyeing a red-head...and backs up...and runs...raises a leg...

...

...BUT...CB stops...he WAS going to curb-stomp TD's head into the ladder...but he decided against it. CB just backs into a corner instead...

...and crouches. He scrapes his shoe on the mat...

...

...

...

"Oooooh nooo, he wants The Punt Kick!" Moon said, "C'mon kid, get over it. You're not GOOD at it..."

"Morons breed morons." Vegeta said.

TD was slow to get up...

"Charlie Brown, try something else...but NOT this..." Tarble said.

"...I think he can do it..." Spin said, before yelling "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!"

The crowd, in complete unison, began to slooowly...but suuurely...chant "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!"

"Ridiculous..." Vegeta said.

Charlie Brown bobs his head to the beat of the chants...and TD gets on all fours...

"HERE WE GO!" Tarble exclaimed.

CB raaan...

...

...

...

...

...

...

TD ROLLS OUT THE WAY AND CB KICKS AND FLIES UP WITH AN "AAAAUGH!" AND CRASHES TO THE MAT, WHERE TD THEN USES HIS RECOIL TO PUT HIM A ROLL-UP PIN!

"ROLL-UP! ROLL-UP!" Tarble exclaimed.

"HE MISSED!" Iroh exclaimed.

"...Okay, guess I can't be right." Spin plainfaced.

Vegeta cheered, "GET READY FOR-"

1...(GAME!)

...

...

CB HAS A SHOULDER U-MR. MCMAHON, DUE TO ANDERSON NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE, HOLDS BROWN'S SHOULDERS DOWN!

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL?!" Tarble exclaimed.

...

2...(SET!)

...

...

...

3!

"WHAT THE HELL?! NONONONONO!" Tarble exclaimed, "HE HELD HIS SHOULDERS DOWN! HE HELD HIS DAMN SHOULDERS DOWN!"

THE CROWD WENT BALLISTIC WITH RAGE! MR. MCMAHON SCREWED CHARLIE BROWN!

BUT TD HAD NO IDEA AS THE BELL RANG AND HE JUST STARED WIDE-EYED AT CHARLIE BROWN! LEX LUTHOR COMMANDED GOOFY TO ANNOUNCE AND LEX GRABBED THE TITLE BELT!

"NONONO, WHAT THE HECK?! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Iroh could NOT believe it...

"...Here is your winner;...and your NEEEW WWE Toon Champion;...Tyrone Daniel Kenelly!"

TD KENELLY JUST SNATCHED THE TITLE FROM LUTHOR OUT OF EXCITEMENT! HIS MUSIC PLAYED, BUT THE CROWD DROWNED EVERYTHING OUT WITH THE MOST NEGATIVE RESPONSE OF THE NIGHT!

"F*CK YOU VINCE! F*CK YOU VINCE! F*CK YOU VINCE! F*CK YOU VINCE!" The crowd chanted as TD held The Title Belt.

Vegeta claps for TD..."CONGRATULATIONS, KID! YOU'VE ASCENDED TO THE TOP! I WISH DAVIS HAD WON...BUT I HAVE NO ISSUE WITH YOU FULFILLING THE DREAM FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

TD smiled and looked up at the booths and blew kisses to Gwen...and yelled out "I'M ON THE SAME LEVEL AS YOU, BEN! I'M ON THE SAME LEVEL AS YOU!"

"NO HE ISN'T! AT LEAST BEN WON TITLES WITHOUT-THIS ISN'T EVEN RIGHT!" Tarble exclaimed, ENRAGED, "I AM ABSOLUTELY SICKENED BY WHAT I JUST SAW! CHARLIE BROWN JUST GOT SCREWED! ONCE AGAIN, YOU CANNOT HAVE A MCMAHON AROUND WITHOUT SOMEONE GETTING SCREWED!"

"KEEP TALKING LIKE THAT, TARBLE, AND YOU'LL GET SCREWED ALL THE WAY TO THE OTHER SIDE OF SATURDAYS AND FRIDAYS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"AND Y-Y-Y'KNOW WHAT? I WOULDN'T MIND! I'LL COMMENTATE WITH THE TWINS AND THE NBC TEAM IF IT MEANS GETTING AWAY FROM THIS INSECURE OLD MAN! I HAVE RIGHT THE MIND TO WALK OUT BECAUSE WHAT JUST HAPPENED JUST DIDN'T MAKE ANY DAMN SENSE!" Tarble was red with anger, "HE SCREWED OVER THE KID *replay starts* JUST BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT SOMEONE WHO HE DIDN'T PICK AS THE CHAMPION! BUT WHEN HE SAW HIS PICK STUNK, HE PICKED SOMEONE ELSE AND RUINED NOT ONLY CHARLIE BROWN'S MATCH BUT TD'S FIRST WORLD TITLE WIN, BECAUSE NOW THIS IS HOW IT'S GOING TO BE REMEMBERED! NOT AS A LABOR OF HIS OWN FRUITS BUT DUE TO AN OLD MAN'S JEALOUSY!"

The crowd saw the replay and just booed LOUDER. Davis saw the replay and exclaimed, "WHAT? COME ON VINCE...I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL?!" Charlie Brown sat outside the ring...looking down sadly. Snoopy walked over and sat next to him to comfort him. But TD...

...HE was mortified.

"TD looks downright SHOCKED..." Iroh said, "And I don't blame him..."

TD begins to yell at Vince, saying "I DIDN'T WANNA WIN LIKE THIS! I DIDN'T WANNA WIN LIKE THIS!" He holds up The Belt angrily and yells "I WANTED TO WIN BY MY OWN SKILL! I'M NOT BEN TENNYSON! I DON'T WANT A MASKED MAN, I DON'T WANT AN OLD MAN! I WANTED ME, MYSELF, AND I!" Vince McMahon just waives TD off and ignores Davis before grabbing a mic.

"Alright, bring out Quest! Bring out the stuff for the crowning! TD Kenelly, WWE Toon Champion!" Vince exclaimed.

"...A false crowning...wonderful..." Tarble said.

"We'll be right back folks..." Spin said as he buried his face in his hands...

*Commercial*

We come back, and the ring is covered in red carpet and a portrait of TD is behind the boy himself. The Title sat on a pillow on a pedestal next to Johnny Quest himself. TD just looked peeved. A more than ticked off Davis and Digivolution waited at ringside...and Brown was gone. The crowd chanted "WATCH DOUBLE X! WATCH DOUBLE X! WATCH DOUBLE X! WATCH DOUBLE X!"

"This crowd angry..." Tarble said, "And I don't blame them...and why isn't TW doing anything?"

"Mr. McMahon rules over ALL." Vegeta said.

"SHHHHUT UUUUUUP!" Vince yelled to the crowd as the just continued to boo. "You all did this to yourselves! You supported an innate loser and you booed a top talent...who wasn't performing like top talent tonight..." Vince glared at Davis, who just shook his head. "You all thought there's be some happy rainbow, hm? As if Charlie Brown would riiise and win it aaall!...you people really make me laugh. Y'see, how, as human beings with near functioning brains, can you determine that and not laugh? There are no happy endings. ...At least not for you people! You can cry all you want, but at the end of the day, The BOSS makes the laws and you listen. Charlie Brown is NOT what this company needs to survive. A chiseled youngster like TD Kenelly is! Saturday Nights our OURS forevermore." Vince looks to the booths..."CHARLIE BROWN...YOU ARE A FAAAILURE FACE! AND YOUR NEEEW CHAMPION...IS TD KENELLY!"

Quest, reluctant, just looked away and sighed...but McMahon said, "Crown him, Quest!" TD didn't even want to be crowned...not like this. McMahon got a taaad impatient. "...Quest, give him the damn Belt." He said in a serious tone. Quest sighed and picked it up...and handed it to TD, who looked down and shook his head. TD looked to McMahon, who ORDERED him to take The tainted him, and reluctantly took his new Title Belt. The crowd booes as TD unenthusiatically raised his Title. Quest gave him a microphone...and TD spoke...

"...Mr. McMahon...I...you KNOW I DON'T WANT TO WIN LIKE THIS..." TD said, a mix of anger and sadness overcoming him, "I DIDN'T WANT A TAINTED WIN, BUT YOU GIVE ME ONE? I'D RATHER YOU TAINT ONE OF DAVIS'S WINS BECAUSE HE NEEDED IT TONIGHT BECAUSE HE COULDN'T CATCH UP TO ME NO WAY NO HOW!" The crowd cheers TD's words, knowing he's no bad guy in all of this, "No, see, TD Kenelly doesn't NEED to win like this! I wanna be known as the guy who won BY HIMSELF. Not with you...not as a Corporate Champion."

Vince McMahon scowled...but...then he smiled...and took TD's mic away. "Goodnight, everyone!...goodnight! We will see you on Monday Night RAW!"

TD's music played again, and the exasperated fans, commentators, Digivolution, and alumni shook their heads in disgust...

"WHOAWHOAWHOA! May I have some attention?"

"Oh no..." Vegeta said...

As COMMANDER DUKE walked out, cell phone in hand. The crowd cheered LOUD for the legend as McMahon stared at him, Luthor rolled his eyes, and TW raised an eyebrow.

"The Head of Talent Relations for our Division! The head of The Animation Division in general!" Tarble said.

"Obviously he has an announcement..." Iroh said.

Duke stared at the scene..."Mr. McMahon, let's cut right to the chase-"

"-Yes, lets. You try to impose your will, you're fired. Deal?" Vince said to boos.

Duke's eyes widened, and then he nodded..."...Okay, Mr. McMahon. I won't say a wooord about this. Your insecurity from The 90s is showing, you ruined three stars and a jam-packed main event that was amazing before you got involved. You single-handedly hurt WWE and possibly gave the 'competition' new viewers next week. *Claps* I guess I shouldn't worry about wanting to give these fans a match and result worth their tickets. And who cares about making 2.0 memorable? I don't. I know TD is Champ and the decision can't be reversed...I don't even want to mention about how I can have a REMATCH right here right now..."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

TD and Davis looked confused. CB was...listening...

"Yeah, DON'T." Vince IMMEDIATELY shut it down, "I forbid another match! Go home folks!"

The crowd boos, but Duke shrugged. "Mr. McMahon, I'll be serious now...you ruined this main event. And I can't have things end like this. I was put here to do a job, and that is relate to the talent. And by relating to the talent, and my time as a star here, I can relate to the people. And NOBODY WANTED THIS. But we'll end this now. This match WILL have a rematch!...because The Board of Directors, who I called for an emergency meeting during the break, have decided to allow TW full reign of his show back while you sit back and simply WATCH. TW is in control...and I know he will give the people what they want."

The crowd cheers LOUD for that decision, and TW's eyes widen! Vince McMahon turns to TW, and glares!

"...He wouldn't. He knows his place. What's best...for his career. Lest he join GB..." the crowd boos, but TW just continued to think.

"TW's got a choice? Oh great..." Moon said, "If he picks Duke..."

"He won't. He's smart." Vegeta said. "He's not going to jeopardize his job. He knows his place..."

"But he knows the fans deserve more than what they got." Tarble said.

TW looks around..."BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" chants ring out. And TW looks up...and looks at McMahon, Lex, and Duke...

"...Tear down the things in the ring, restart this match! Charlie Brown, get down here! TD, gimme your Title Belt, and Davis, get in the ring. This thing's getting PART 2!"

THE CROWD WENT NUTS AS VINCE MCMAHON RAGED AT THE GM!

"OH YOU MORON! WELL SAYONARA TO YOUR DAMN JOB!" Vegeta exclaimed.

CHARLIE BROWN RAN OUT OF THE BOOTH AND RAN DOWN THE STAIRS, HIGH-FIVING ANY FAN HE COULD! THE REFEREE HELD THE BELT HIGH BEFORE ENTERING THE RING...AND CB HOPPED THE BARRICADE AND RAN TO THE RING!

"NONONONONO!" Vince exclaimed, "THIS IS MY SHOW, DAMMIT! I MADE THIS SHOW, I MADE THIS COMPANY! YOU WILL NOT TURN MY OWN DAMN SHOW AGAINST ME!"

"The show itself turned on you, Vince." Duke said as CB, Davis, and TD stood in the ring. Leslie Anderson CALLED FOR THE BELL!

"ANDERSON, YOU'RE FIRED IF YOU EVEN SLAP THAT MAT ONCE!" Vince exclaimed. The referee exclaimed "WHAT DID I DO?" and goes back to the match!

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! YOU DON'T DEFY YOUR OWN BOSS! THIS ENTIRE COMPANY'S GOING TO HELL!" Vegeta raged.

"HAHAHA AAAH GET OVER IT BROTHER! DON'T YOU LOVE IT WHEN DUKE COMES AROUND TO FIX THINGS?!" Tarble exclaimed.

"ALL DUKE DOES IS RUIN THINGS." Moon said, "HE MAKES THE WINNERS INTO LOSERS ALL TO PANDER TO THESE PEOPLE! I WON AT MANIA, BUT DUKE SCREWED ME OVER! TD WON, AND NOW LOOK!"

"THE MATCH HAS RESTARTED!" Iroh exclaimed. "A SECOND CHANCE FOR DAVIS AND CHARLIE BROWN!"

McMahon yells to TD "YOU UNGRATEFUL PRICK!...DAVIS, YOU BETTER WIN! YOU BETTER WIN, DAMMIT!"

CB backs up and Davis walks to him and runs...CB hops over him and TD hops onto Davis's back and CLOTHESLINES CB! TD sees Davis getting up...grabs him...T-Bone Suplex! He beats his chest and turns to CB. He grabs him...T-Bone! TD nods his head and sees both of his opponents down. Then...he sees Davis trying to stand up. The boy musters up enough energy to start climbing the near right corner. Davis stands up...but bends over due to fatigue. TD climbs up and stands...

"TD about to RETAIN that Belt! So that makes this useless..." Vegeta smirks.

TD stands tall...

...BUT SUDDENLY A GREY FACED PERSON WITH BLACK MARKINGS AND A BLUE JUMPSUIT JUMPS THROUGH THE CROWD AND HOLDS TD'S RIGHT LEG!

"HEY WAIT, WHO IS THAT?!" Tarble yelled.

"I HAVE-WAITWAITWAIT!" Iroh exclaimed.

TD KICKS the person off...

...AND REX SALAZAR JUMPS ON THE APRON AND PUSHES TD OFF THE TURNBUCKLE AND OFF INTO THE BARRICADE!

"OOOOOOH, REX SALAZAR! SALAZAR FROM GENERATOR REX AND TAG TEAM NXT! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? WHY DID HE DO THIS?!" Moon yelled.

"WELL I JUST IDENTIFIED THE GREY PERSON; HIS NAME IS ROOK BLONKO! A PARTNER AND A FRIEND OF A CERTAIN PERSON...WHO WAS MADE BY THE SAME GROUP AS REX, MAN OF ACTION! AND YOU NEED ONLY TWO GUESSES AS TO WHO THE LINK BETWEEN THEM IS!" Tarble explained. "EVEN NOT IN THE RING, BEN TEN STILL SCREWED TD OUT OF THE TITLE!"

McMahon seethed...his Champion was down...and he glared up at the booths...but then he turned back to the match...and Davis was up...

Davis picks CB up...and gets TRIPPED through the ropes! Davis lies there as CB finds bases LOADED...runs...

...hops on his back...the ropes...

...

...BASERUNNER LEG DROP TO DAVIS! HE FALLS OVER! DAVIS FALLS ONTO THE MAT, AND CB CLIMBS THE NEAR RIGHT CORNER!

"THE QUICK COMBO! BASERUNNER AND THEEEN..." Tarble was on his feet...

CB jumps...

...

...

...

VINCE MCMAHON JUST LEVELS CHARLIE BROWN WITH THE SHOVEL AS HE JUMPS! VINCE MCMAHON AND DIGIVOLUTION RUN RIGHT INTO THE RING AND THEY JUST STOMP THE HELL OUT OF CHARLIE BROWN!

"WELL HOW ABOUT NOW, VEGETA? HUH? THEY'RE SCREWING HIM OVER THE 'POLITE' WAY! THEY'RE JUST STOMPING HIM OUT!" Tarble exclaimed.

"MUSIIIC TO MY EARS!" Vegeta smiled. "DAVIS, TAKE ADVANTAGE!"

The crowd is LIVID as Digivolution just stomp CB out! "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SU-YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

HENRY WONG, KARI KAMIYA, TAKERU TAKAISHI, & TAGIRU AKARI RUN DOWN THE RAMP AND ATTACK TAKUYA, RIKA, TAIKI, AND TAKATO RESPECTIVELY AND TAKE THE BATTLE OUTSIDE THE RING! THE CROWD IS ECSTATIC!

"DIGI-X! WHAT IS DIGI-X DOING HERE?!" Tarble asked.

"THEY'RE HOLDING BACK DIGIVOLUTION, I CAN SAY THAT!" Iroh exclaimed, "AND THEY PUT THEM OUT OF THE RING!"

Vince is YELLING at Digi-X to leave the arena...

...AND DAWN & MAY THROW VINCE OUT OF THE RING!

"WHERE IN THE-" Vegeta was in shock..."THIS ISN'T YOUR BATTLE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"DIGIVOLUTION VS. DIGI-X WITH DAWN & MAY PLAYING CHEERLEADERS!" Spin exclaimed.

"YOU HUSSIES BETTER GET OUT!" Moon exclaimed.

CB was slow to stand...and so was Davis. He's able to get to his feet first...and Davis is almost up...

...

...

...

...CB ruuun...and he tries for ANOTHER Punt!

"THIIIRD TIIIME!" Spin exclaimed, "IT'S THE CHA-"

DAVIS TURNS IT INTO A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER ONTO THE LADDER!

"...dammit CB." Spin sighed.

"SPINEBUSTER ON THE LADDER AND BOTH MEN ARE DOWN! BUT DAVIS IS STIRRING! OH, FIRST TD, NOW DAVIS? GOOD NIGHT, BROWN!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"NO NO NO, THIS-...OH MY...LOOK! LOOK!" Tarble was in shock!

Digi-X fought Digivolution...

Vince was outside the ring, shocked and trying to cool things down...

...

...

...

...

...

...

DAN KUSO RAN THROUGH THE AUDIENCE AND SLID INTO THE RING! THE CROWD IS ELECTRIC! VINCE MCMAHON SEES DAN AND YELLS AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS!

"DAN KUSO! DAN KUSO! HE'S BACK! HE CAME BA-oooh he's..." Iroh paused...

Dan...STARES at his Briefcase...and...

...AND HE HOLDS IT OUT TO ANDERSON!

"OOOOH MY GOODNESS..." Tarble exclaimed..."HE ISN'T...HE...DAN KUSO IS CASHING IN! HE'S CASHING IN GOLD IN THE FORT!"

Vince yells "NO YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU GET AWAY FROM THIS RING!"

"NO! HE'S FIREEED! HE CAN'T DO THAT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"ANY COMPANY, ANY TIME! THOSE ARE THE TERMS OF THE BRIEFCASE!" Iroh exclaimed.

"BULLCRAP! BULLCRAP!" Moon exclaimed.

"HE'S GONNA TAKE THE TITLE TO OZONE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"BUT...NO...WAIT..." Spin was conflicted, along with the crowd.

SOME of the crowd LOVED this...but MOST chanted "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" And Dan heard these chants. He held his Briefcase out while Digi-X and Digivolution brawled...

...

...

...

But pulls it in...

...AND SMASHES IT OVER THE SKULL OF A BARELY STANDING DAVIS TO MASSIVE CHEERS!

"NO! NO!" Vegeta raged, "THOSE DIGI-X CREEPS, MAY & DAWN...THEY WERE JUST RUNNING DISTRACTION FOR KUSO TO DO HIS THING!"

Dan then runs out the ring, seeing security run down the ramp. Digi-X, May & Dawn, and Dan all run to the barricade and hop it...and Dan stops...looks back at Vince...and winks at him. Digivolution run to the barricade as...

...Davis, dazed and confused, gets up...

...

...

...

...

...

...

CHARLIE BROWN NAILS THE PUNT KICK TO THE SKULL OF DAVIS FROM OUT OF NOWHERE TO A MASSIVE POP!

"Dan runs awa-*SMAK*-WHOAWOWPUNTKICK! PUNT KICK! CHARLIE BROWN FINALLY CONNECTS WITH A PUNT KICK!" Iroh exclaimed.

"HE...NO NO, THEY CHEATED! HE CHEATED! DAN KUSO COMMITTED BREAKING AN ENTERING! HE BROKE THE LAW!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"BROWN! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" The crowd CHANTED PASSIONATELY!

"DAVIS! HE'S KO'D! HE'S OUT OF IT!" Spin exclaimed.

CHARLIE BROWN GOES DOWN AND PINS DAVIS!

"NOOOOO! NOOOOO!" Vegeta was PISSED.

"YOU KNOOOW WHAT YOU SAY, BROTHER!" Tarble excitedly proclaimed.

1...(GAME!)

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...(SET!)

...

...

...

...

...

...

3! (...MAAAATCH!)

THE ENTIRE CROWD JUMPS AROUND AS CHARLIE BROWN JUST ROLLS OFF OF DAVIS AND JUST LIES ON HIS BACK, IN PUUURRE DISBELIEF! THERE IS NO ONE NOTICABLE IN THE CROWD NOT JUMPING UP AND DOWN OR CELEBRATING! THE PEANUTS GANG RUN RIGHT INTO THE RING AND TACKLE THEIR FRIEND TO THE MAT AND HUG AND CODDLE HIM AS GOOFY ANNOUNCES-

"Heeere-HEEERE IS YOUR WINNEEER; AND THE NEEEW WWE TOON CHAMPION; GOOD 'OLE CHARLIE BROWN!"

"HE DID IT! HE FINALLY DID IT!" Iroh exclaimed, "SIXTY YEEEARS! SIXTY YEEEARS! ALL THE PAST BECAUSE HE IS FINALLY THE WOOORLD'S CHAMPIOOON!"

"THAT DAMN TROLL! THAT DAMN TROLL IS NOT HOLDING MY CHAMPIONSHIP! HE IS NOT HOLDING MY LINEAGE! THIS IS A CATASTROPHE!" Vegeta raged.

Mr. McMahon, looking up to see Dan, Digi-X, May, & Dawn all at the top of the crowd, staring down at Vince. The Chairman YELLS and CURSES at them, moreso to Dan than any of them, and RAGES towards the Brawler! In the ring, Lucy hands Charlie Brown his NEW Championship Belt as his music plays! Linus ties it behind CB's back and lifts the boy's hand up in VICTORY...

"CHARLIE BROWN! A TESTAMENT THAT THERE IS ALWAYS A LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL, EVEN IF IT TAKES SIX DECADES TO GET TO IT! HE WAS PUT THROUGH SO MUCH PSYCHOLOGICAL TORMENT! HE WAS ALWAYS TOLD HE CAN'T DO IT, BUT TONIGHT, DAMMIT, HE DID IT! AND HE GOT TO DO IT ON A NIGHT AS SPECIAL AS THIS!" Tarble exclaimed.

Charlie Brown just stares at his Title Belt...holding and rubbing it...he was entranced...

...and he just asked for ALL of his friends who supported him to come down! Tidus, The Dragon Kids, Sackboy, Emerl, Hernan, Jesse, David, and he even asked for Spin to come in!

"C'MOOON...ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"...Vegeta was just frustrated...

Outside the ring, Davis was being helped up the ramp by Takuya & Takato. Luthor told him, "We KNOW you were screwed so we're going to get you your Belt back, okay? It's YOUR Title, Kuso ruined it for you. We'll make him pay...we'll make them all pay."

Charlie Brown celebrated with all of his friends and family in the ring, being held up by everyone!...

...but then the lights went OUT...

"What the..." Tarble looked around.

"...What NOW?..." Vegeta groaned.

...

The lights then turned PURPLE...and The 'Tron went off...until a new feed came on...

...and the voice of a familiar fiend sang...

"Weee are the Champiooons, my frieeends...and weee keep on fightiiing 'til the eeend...

...and it seems the end for you will be in two days, boy."

The camera panned out to show THE JOKER...standing and staring at the people in the ring...

"THE-TH-TH-THE JOKER!" Tarble shuddered.

"WAIT...oooooh no!" Iroh exclaimed.

Charlie Brown stood in the ring...a tad afraid, but he wouldn't show it. Not now. The Peanuts Gang stood behind CB as The NEW Champion confronted Joker.

"...Charlie Brown...enjoy your time with it. Cherish that Belt like a loved one...embrace it, kiss it, have a family why don't ya?...and be prepared on Monday when I RRRIP if from your hands...you're no Kenelly...I would've loved to have dissected the red-head...but the ponytail seems decent enough...I'll be seeing you around. Preferably in your closet, kiddies...BWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Charlie Brown stood forefront and center, staring at the 'Tron as the picture faded but the laugh still echoed. He was afraid, but he took off his Belt and held it high anyway, to SHOW (not prove to) Joker that he was fearless.

"And even when he wins, he loses. Good luck with your two day reign, kid." Vegeta said. "Aaah, RAW! A Tag Match, IC Match, World Match? Why not a whole Grand Slam?...oh wait...ugh..."

"That's right! Charlie Brown is NOW A Grand Slam Winner!" Tarble said, "And folks, 2.0 was AMAZING tonight! And Monday Night RAW promises to be just as amazing!"

"We will join you there on Monday with WCW Commentators Courage & Dash!" Iroh said, "Until then, I am General Iroh!"

"I am The One Named Sailor Moon!" Serena did her signature Senshi pose.

"I'm The PISSED OFF yet eager Saiyan Prince Vegeta." Vegeta grinned evily.

"And I'm The OTHER Saiyan Prince, Tarble! And we'll see you! Thank you joining us on this HISTORIC NIGHT!"

Charlie Brown's music plays again as he lifts his Title up high once again, and confetti comes down from the ceiling. Charlie Brown jumps out the ring and begins to run around it multiple times in excitement while holding his Belt up as the show's logos come on and the show fades to black.

WWE.

THEN.

NOW.

FOREVER.

* * *

A/N: We are done!...Well I was already done but prolonged it all for this season. :P

Summer's coming...I SHALL GET MORE TIME TO WRITE!

Anyway, thanks for reading this! Make sure to Read, Review, & Recommend!


End file.
